After the first shot
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Warning - very angsty. This got stuck in my head after the series finale. It doesn't start out happy but I promise it will have a happy ending… eventually.
1. Chapter 1 : After the first shot

**After the first shot…**

**This has been stuck in my head since last night. It doesn't start out happy but I promise it will have a happy ending… eventually.**

**I do not own All My Children and now neither does ABC – I wonder how PP feels about fan fiction?**

…

Marissa was smiling at the warmth and joy filling the room. Bianca's arm slipped gently around her waist and Marissa grasped the warm hand that had trailed to her hip. This, Marissa decided, was what happiness was...

The first shot was followed by Bianca's scream as her mother fell to the floor. A petite blonde woman with a gun in her hand was standing in the doorway. She had come from nowhere. Her eyes where crazed and she was ranting about Erica being her mother. Marissa's grasp tightened around Bianca's hand as the gun moved to point at them and a second shot was fired. Bianca fell, her weight taking Marissa down with her. A third shot was fired… a fourth. Screams tore around the room as bullets flew, people fell and time blurred into a strange surreal tableau. Bianca, blood pouring from her neck, Zack charging towards the blonde woman only to fly backwards like a puppet on a string, Greenlee holding back Ryan from facing in the same fate only to spin in a grotesque dance as the bullet tore into her side. And then JR was there, charging from a hidden panel in the wall, a gun raised, firing at the crazed women. As the woman fell, Marissa found herself looking directly into the barrel of JR's gun. He had a dead smile on his face and then Marissa saw his finger tighten on the trigger one more time…


	2. Chapter 2 : Aftermath

David watched the whole ordeal from the back of the room. Terror clenched in his chest as he watched Bianca and Marissa fall. Then is heart began to beat again when he saw his daughter move. His daughter was all he could see amongst the screams and the flying bullets. His daughter was the only person he wanted to get to as the bodies around him began to fall. Then JR was there with a gun firing at the crazed blonde. David didn't see the intent in JR's eye but he did see the bullet that missed the intruder and hit Marissa square in the head.

David stepped over Erica's body without a glance. His only focus was on his child. Marissa's eyes were closed; her face was white and a trickle of red across her forehead was the only thing marring her beauty. He reached around her neck and found a strong pulse; he checked her eyes and found them equal and responsive. He finally examined the wound and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a very lucky girl." He sighed cupping his daughters face in his hands. The bullet had only grazed her skull.

"Is she alright?" a voice whispered beside him.

For the first time David became aware of the rest of the world around him. Bianca was starring in at him. She lay partly trapped under Marissa's fallen body, blood seeped from a wound on her neck but she was a conscious.

"She very lucky." said David, once more caressing his daughters face, relief the only emotion he felt capable of feeling.

"And my mom?" gasped Bianca, fear turning her eyes into bottomless pools of black. David looked up to see Griffin and Brot frantically working on Erica's body, the indomitable woman suddenly looking so tiny and vulnerable.

"She's in good hands." he said.

He was able to take in the rest of the room now. Ryan was clutching Greenlee to his chest crying as she hung in his arms like a rag doll. Kendall was sprawled over the body of Zack, not allowing anyone near as she sobbed into his chest. Cara, Jesse and Frankie were huddled around someone he couldn't really see, and then his heart sunk as he recognised Angie's shoes. Dixie was holding the hem of her dress against Tad's leg but the pressure was not enough to stem the torrent of blood and Madison was hurrying forward with more towels. Randi was talking urgently on her phone to the emergency services. And JR… JR was getting a pat on the back from his father and Brooke, a hero at last.

"Is she alive?" a voice asked.

David found his attention drawn back to Bianca. For a second he thought she meant Marissa and searched urgently for a pulse, once more finding it steady and strong. Then he realised she was asking about her mother.

"Griffin is looking after her." he said.

David turned his full attention onto Bianca now.

"I think you need to put some pressure on your neck wound."

Bianca's jaw clenched and her eyes began to brim with tears.

"I can't." she sobbed. "I can't move."

…


	3. Chapter 3 : ER

Tension in the hospital was at fever pitch when the ambulances from the Mansion shooting pulled in. Joe's nerves were frazzled, he was definitely getting too old for this. And there was everyone, Jake, Cara, Frankie, Griffin all torn up by this tragedy and all looking for his lead. Into this moment of hesitation strode David Hayward. Not caring about protocol or law he began to give out orders.

"Griffin and Jake take Erica to operating room 4…"

"Frankie, Tad will need an x-ray before surgery to discern the damage to the bone before we work on repairing the damaged arteries…"

"I will need Bianca in operating room 2; get Dr Prentis to assist me…"

"Cara, I'm giving you the most important job of all. Take care of Marissa. She will need a head CT to discover the extent of her head trauma…"

The barrage of orders washed over everyone and nobody moved.

"People" David barked. "We have lives to save!"

"He's right!" said Joe. "Get to it everyone!"

The Doctors hurriedly dispersed.

"But not you David." said Joe catching hold of his arm. "You are no longer a doctor at this hospital."

"Joe." said David, "Bianca is paralysed from the neck down; if you don't let me help her the damage will be permanent. With my research into stem cells I have a technique that will give her back some, if not all, of her mobility. You have to let me help her."

Joe saw the determination in David's eyes and had seen enough of his miracles, the dead alive and well, not to argue. He let David follow Bianca's gurney to operating room 2.

…


	4. Chapter 4 : Waiting Room

The hospital waiting room was full of people with nowhere else to go. The whole of Pine Valley was in mourning and everyone was searching for any kind of hope to cling to.

When David Hayward entered the room Ryan and Jessie rounded on him.

"Greenlee, could you make her a part of your Orpheus Project again?" Ryan asked, desperation in his eyes.

"It can't be done." said David quietly,

"But you saved her before!"

"The bullet destroyed her lungs Ryan. No lungs - no oxygen, no oxygen - no brain, I'm sorry to be so blunt but there is nothing I can do."

"But Angie…" began Jesse.

"There is nothing I can do."

David met them both with a level gaze, the pain evident in his eyes.

Jessie cried out a heart wrenching sob and spun, punching the wall behind him again and again until Brot put his arms around him and begged him to stop. Ryan just stood there numb no clue as to what to do next.

Both men lost in despair, two men who had lost everything. A huge hole in their life now that the woman they loved was gone.

And then there were the others whose friends and family were still in danger. Those that could do nothing but wait – wait to see if there was hope or if soon they too would be lost in a deep hole of despair.

Jackson sat in a category of his own, his heart broken by the death of his daughter, his heart hopeful for news of Erica and Bianca. He couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as he mourned and as he prayed.

…

It took him a moment to notice the comforting hand on his arm. He looked up to see Krystal, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It wasn't really a question that needed asking as the answer was obvious but Jackson was grateful for her reaching out to him even amidst her own grief.

"Has there been any news?" Jackson asked, trying to wipe away any trace of his tears.

"Tad's out of surgery." said Krystal, "And the prognosis looks good for a full recovery."

"Anything about Erica or Bianca… or Marissa?"

"They've removed most of the bullet fragments from Erica's wound, I think they said, but I haven't heard any more."

Jackson nodded and looked down at his hands wishing there was something, anything, he could do to help.

"He's quite the hero now." said Krystal and Jackson followed her gaze to JR who was sat at the opposite end of the room. People were shaking his hand, patting him on the back, engulfing him in hugs.

"He saved so many lives." said Jackson.

"I know." said Krystal but something in the tone of her voice gave Jackson pause.

"You don't think so?"

Krystal shook her head.

"I know if he hadn't done what he done then a lot more people would have been injured or killed. But my gut is tellin' me something isn't right about it."

"Like what?" asked Jackson.

"Like what was he doing being at the party in the first place? I mean, he just appeared out of nowhere. Dixie said he was leaving town, he wasn't even supposed to be there."

"No," said Jackson, not willing to question the miracle just yet, "But we were very lucky that he was. Maybe he wanted to see Stuart."

"If that's true then why did he bring a gun?" Krystal asked.

Jackson frowned, he couldn't think of an answer for that.

…


	5. Chapter 5 : Waking up

Bianca opened her eyes to a view of white ceiling tiles.

Her head felt a little woozy and there was an uncomfortable pressure on her chin and her forehead. She moved to wipe the sleep from her eyes only nothing happened. A terrible numbness had descended on her whole body; she couldn't even feel the pressure on her back of the bed she was lying on.

She was about to scream at the horror of it but then she remembered… she remembered the gunshot, she remembered the pain and she remembered Marissa falling alongside her, blood trickling down her forehead. All she had wanted to do in that moment was reach out and touch her but she couldn't move.

Bianca knew where she was now – Pine Valley Hospital.

She also knew she was paralysed.

…

She had been disturbed by the sound of someone entering the room.

"Glad to see you're awake."

She heard David but couldn't see him. He was outside her eye-line. Her field of vision limited to the view directly in front of her.

"David! How is Marissa?" she gasped, desperate for news. Visions of Marissa, so still and pale, refused to leave her. She saw her dead and cold and gone and she didn't want the nightmare to be real.

David was still moving around the room and she caught a glimpse of him as he moved to the foot of the bed.

"She's alive. She had a compression fracture from where the bullet struck her skull. She's out of surgery now. She's still unconscious though and we won't know the full extent of her injuries until she wakes up."

"But she's going to be alright?"

"Bianca…" David began, but Bianca wouldn't let him share any more bad news.

"Please say she's going to be alright?" she pleaded.

"I wish I could." said David quietly.

Bianca's heart sunk.

"And is my mother – is she…?"

"She's in intensive care. The bullet did a lot of damage. She's in good hands, Bianca. She's hanging on in there – the indomitable Erica Kane."

"And Kendall?"

"Bianca." said David, still out of sight at the foot of the bed. "Your sister is unhurt – whereas you… Bianca, I need you to focus on your injuries - How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling anything, that's the problem isn't it?"

David's face suddenly loomed into her vision. He was closer than she had been expecting.

"Using humour, that's a good sign. What have the nurses told you?"

"Not much." replied Bianca.

"You were shot…"

"I know that!" said Bianca, trying to mask her fear with a little sarcasm.

"Yes, well…" began David. He looked down and Bianca wondered if he was taking her hand. She couldn't feel it if he was. "The bullet has damaged you spinal cord which in turn damaged your nervous system. We have put you in a head brace to prevent any neck movement; you may feel the pressure on your chin and around the crown of your head. The surgery was successful and we safely removed the bullet…"

"So I'm paralysed." said Bianca interrupting, not wanting it sugar coated if this was going to be her life from now on. "Is it permanent?"

"If you were talking to any other doctor than the answer would be yes. Luckily you have me as your physician so the answer for now is not necessarily."

"What does that mean?"

"I've started you on an experimental treatment. It isn't a quick fix and there will be a long road ahead, more surgery and new drugs. It will be a while before we even know if it is successful. But there is hope Bianca. I'm here to offer you hope…"

…


	6. Chapter 6 : JR waiting

JR sat in silence in the waiting room. The alcohol had long ago left his system and all that was left was a dull ache in his head and a vision of horror that refused to leave him.

It had seemed so simple, his oh so brilliant plan. Get rid of Marissa; she was the reason everything was a mess, she had stolen his son, she had ruined his life. All the time he had spent pursuing her when he should have concentrated on his business, all the time he spent cursing her he should have been watching his back. With Marissa dead there would be no obstacle between him and AJ. When he had his son back he would get his life back as well.

…

When that woman had stepped into the room firing her gun JR had almost thought it was a dream. That the crazy woman was an angel sent to rid him of all the people who had ever done him wrong. That he had no need to get blood on his hands, she was his vengeance personified.

Only vengeance was not a pretty sight. The screams and the pleas and the sobs and the deafening noise of every shot rang in JR's drunken ears. It was not as he had hoped, not as he had imagined, it was terrible and sickening and he just wanted it to stop.

He stepped from his hiding place and raised his gun shooting bullet after bullet into his angel of destruction and as she fell he saw Marissa's face in his gun sights. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, looking impossibly beautiful amongst the carnage around her and, oh, how he hated her. How he hated her for being happy without him, how he hated her for stealing his son's love, how he hated that he couldn't have her.

Hate was what tightened his finger on the trigger…

And for a split second before the bullet hit, JR saw the realisation in her eyes that she was going to die and now in this waiting room surrounded by people congratulating him and praising him, the horror in Marissa's eyes was all he could see.

...


	7. Chapter 7 : Waiting for Marissa

Krystal gazed at her daughter's still form and prayed.

She had been sat on the hospital chair by her daughter's bedside for so long it was almost moulded to her body.

Marissa was as still and pale as she had been when they brought her back from surgery, her head almost completely obscured by a turban of bandages. The doctors had told Krystal over and over just how lucky her daughter was, if the bullet had hit her just a fraction of an inch to the left she would be dead. So Krystal prayed, thanking God that her daughter was alive, and begging God to let her dear girl wake up soon.

Krystal didn't look up when someone entered the room. Doctors and nurses drifted in and out all the time. The only thing she was able to concentrate on was her daughter's face, waiting for the flicker of movement that showed she was coming back to the world.

"You need to get some rest." said David. Krystal turned at the sound of his voice. He was looking through Marissa's chart as he addressed her. Checking for himself how his daughter was progressing.

"I can't leave her." said Krystal.

"You need to eat, and forgive me Krystal, you need to freshen up – how long have you been in those same clothes."

Krystal looked down, she was still in her party dress, only the party had been days ago.

"How long are you going to sit here? Our daughter is in a coma, you being by her side will not change that. It could be days, weeks, months, even years before she awakens, how long are you going to cling to her bedside like a limpet ignoring everything else?"

"I'll stay as long as it takes!"

"And if it does take years then what? Waking up from a coma is one thing, but we've no idea what sort of recovery she will need, what kind of damage has been done."

"What are you saying?" Krystal asked, suddenly scared of the implications.

"I'm saying this…" he gestured to Marissa's unmoving body, "This is the easy part. You can't wear yourself out now, just sitting by her bedside. There are many friends and family out there who would be happy to share the load. When she wakes up that is when she will need all your strength and love and prayers. That is when the hard work really begins."

Krystal looked David in the eyes and for the first time she saw the sorrow and she saw the fear.

"It's not that easy." sobbed Krystal. "I can't just abandon her."

"I know." said David, putting a hand on Krystal's shoulder. "And we won't. Not ever!"

...


	8. Chapter 8 : Questioning Bianca

Jesse was now personally overseeing the mansion shooting investigation. He knew he would only be able to grieve properly when he knew why his wife was dead. There were protests on high about procedure, and protests near to home about him taking time to mourn, but he knew he wouldn't be able to function at all unless he knew why this tragedy had happened.

Very little was known of the attacker. Doctor Maria Santos had already given a statement about treating the woman as a Jane Doe. She had admitted her to the temporary psych unit that had been operating at the hospital since the Oak Haven fire. Dr Santos had classed her as delusional, the woman had been ranting about vampires and being Erica Kane's daughter, but had not considered her dangerous or a threat. It seemed the woman wasn't properly supervised and had simply walked out of the hospital a few hours after being admitted.

Jesse was looking through the few meagre belongings that had been on the woman when she died. He emptied her purse onto the table and began to match the contents against the evidence list compiled by the CSIs. As he was sorting through lipstick, keys, candy wrappers and loose change he noticed something strange. The description on the evidence list simply read 'a laminated magazine clipping' but that was by no means the whole story. The clipping in question was a shot of Erica Kane, Bianca Montgomery and the Jane Doe, all smiling at the camera. Jesse was confused, had Erica and Bianca known their attacker after all?

…

Jesse had no option but to interview Bianca from her hospital bed. When he walked into her room it was hard to keep the shock from his face. Bianca looked so fragile, so unlike herself. There was some sort of medical apparatus strapped to her head like an archaic torture device and leads and tubes running to various machines.

"Jesse is that you?" Bianca called.

He coughed, trying to find his voice,

"Yes." he said apologetically, moving closer to the bed. "I'm sorry to have to do this given the circumstances but I need to ask you some questions about the attack."

"I'm happy to help any way I can."

Jesse was pleased to see her spirit hadn't been broken give her current condition.

"Did you recognise the attacker at all?"

Bianca frowned slightly as she thought.

"No. I mean I don't think I really got a good look at her. All I honestly saw was the gun."

"That's fine." said Jesse taking notes.

"Is there a reason you thought I might know her?" Bianca asked.

Jesse licked his lips nervously before continuing.

"We found a magazine clipping of you and your mother. It had been laminated and hidden in Jane Doe's purse."

Jesse pulled out an enlarged scan of the cutting.

"Do you recognise this picture?"

"Can you hold it closer?" Bianca asked, "I can't see at that angle."

"Sorry." said Jesse, suddenly uncomfortable again, he had forgotten she couldn't move her head. He held the picture so it was directly in front of Bianca and she examined it closely.

"I do recognise that picture." said Bianca after a moment. "It was taken at the 'Bring & Buy Bake Sale' at the Miranda Centre about five weeks ago."

"Five weeks." said Jesse, putting down the picture so he could make notes. Bianca's statement already contradicted Dr Santos' impression that the woman had been new in town.

"Yes," continued Bianca. "Loads of press showed up because my mother made an appearance fresh back from Paris. I bought that woman's amazing chocolate cake and a press photographer took a snap of us. Are you saying that was the woman who attacked us?"

Jesse couldn't answer. He didn't want to be seen as leading the witness.

"Can you tell me anything else about the photograph? Anything you remember about the woman - a name perhaps?"

Bianca was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"The picture I know ended up in the social section of a fashion magazine; it might even have been Vogue. You'll have to check with my publicist. I'm not certain but I think the woman's name was Ann or Annie – something like that."

Jesse made more notes.

"You know." continued Bianca. "It might be worth checking with Muriel at the Miranda Centre – I think she signed up as a volunteer while she was there. If so we would have her name, address and telephone number on file."

"You think that is a possibility?"

Bianca gave an awkward smile.

"I know I gave her the paper work to fill in, I thought she'd be good help as a kitchen volunteer. I can't tell you if the information she gave was real…"

"No." said Jesse, suddenly eager to pursue this new lead. "Bianca you have been very helpful. Thank you."

He got up to leave but Bianca called him back.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jesse." she said quietly. "I just wanted to say how much Angie was loved by a great many people and I'm sorry she has been taken from us in such a horrible way. Sorry that she has been taken from you."

Jesse gave Bianca a sad smile. Grateful for her words of comfort despite her own tragic injury. Jesse felt his emotion begin to overwhelm him again, just as they had in the waiting room when he knew she was really gone. He buried the pain though; he had an investigation to continue he would grieve when he had all the answers. He had to be professional not emotional.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Montgomery." was all he could say as he turned to leave the hospital room.

...


	9. Chapter 9 : Kendall in mourning

Kendall lay in the dark, she didn't want to move and she didn't want to think, everything hurt so much.

The wall she had so carefully built up around herself as she got over the death of her husband had been shattered the moment he returned. A living breathing miracle, who brought back the love and warmth and family she hadn't even been aware that she had lost. The reunion had been the most wonderful moment in her life and now he was gone, now she had nothing. Her defences had long ago fallen to rubble; she had no strength left to rebuild them and no will left to try. She cocooned herself in sorrow and refused to let anyone in.

Kendall began to hate her house. Every room, every item of furniture held a memory of Zack. Kisses on the couch, children's games on the carpet, barbeques in the garden. In the end she could no longer bare to step outside her bedroom door. No longer bear to do anything other than curl around Zack's pillow breathing in his scent and wishing his return had been nothing but a dream. Wishing that her heart wasn't shatter beyond repair.

Jackson had come to talk to her. He talked softly and sadly and held her hand but she didn't hear a word he said. All she could hear was the gunshot; all she could see was her husband fall and in that instant knowing he was dead. She refused to respond to Jackson, never uttered a word. He sat beside her in silence for a while before kissing her forehead and leaving a quietly as he had come.

Ryan stopped by. He tried to talk to her about grief and loss but in the end he just sat at the end of her bed crying. He called out Greenlee's name. He cried until he had no more tears to shed. Kendall let it wash over her. She couldn't share his grief. Her own was so over powering. She lay still and silent and let him cry. Maybe if he filled this room with enough of his own sorrow it would take away some of her own. When he left, his tears all spent, Kendall never moved, her heart just as hollow and empty as before, nothing had changed.

Opal marched into her room; trying to make Kendall get to her feet, get out of bed. Kendall didn't respond. She let her body flop on the bed and wouldn't allow herself to be moved. Opal told her to think of her children. But Kendall knew she was. Her children couldn't see her like this. She was no longer their mother, just some husk who no longer had a heart to beat or the hope to smile. Opal was persistent. She begged and she cajoled but Kendall made herself deaf to her words. She only wanted to be left alone. Opal too cried by Kendall's bedside, cried for her best 'gal pal' who's life was hanging by a thread, but Kendall couldn't allow herself to hear her. How could she think of her mother when all she wanted to remember was Zack?

Why wouldn't everyone just leave her in peace so she could hold onto her memories of Zack!

...


	10. Chapter 10 : The dam breaks

Bianca opened her eyes to the familiar view of white ceiling tiles. She had been lying in this bed for days now.

She heard the creak of a chair. She had a visitor but she couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?" she called out wondering if she was mistaken.

"Sweetheart…"

It was Uncle Jack. He leaned over her and smiled.

"You should have woken me." said Bianca. She returned his smile and pretended not to notice that he had been crying.

"You looked so peaceful."

"I have nothing to do but rest. Visiting hours are the highlight of my day. I don't want to miss them."

"I'll remember that." He said caressing her shoulder. She couldn't feel it but if she tried she could almost imagine the touch of his hand on her skin.

"I'm so sorry about Greenlee." Bianca sighed after an awkward silence.

Uncle Jack nodded; he obviously didn't trust himself enough to speak. Bianca could see the beginning of fresh tears. It broke her heart to see him so lost.

Bianca tried desperately to find a subject that would bring back his smile.

"How are my girls?"

"They are incredible. You would be so proud of them."

Jackson's smile returned and with it so did Bianca's.

"Everyone is pitching in to help watch the kids; I think they are with Madison and Scott this afternoon. They are really missing you."

"And I miss them. I think after my next operation David will allow a visit… at least I hope he will."

"Well in the meantime they send you all their love."

Bianca smiled.

"Is there any news of mom?"

Jackson gave a deep sigh.

"She back in intensive care. They want to give her time to stabilise before they continue surgery. She's still hanging on in there. Your mother's a fighter, she's Erica Kane, and one bullet isn't going to stop her getting back on her feet, not when there's a chance of movie stardom on the horizon."

Bianca smiled at Uncle Jacks attempt to lighten the news.

"And Kendall's with her?" Bianca asked. She wondered why her sister hadn't made a visit yet.

Uncle Jack's face darkened.

"Kendall isn't… Zack didn't make it. It's hit her very hard and she's pushing everyone away. I can't get through to her, I've tried."

"Kendall!" Bianca gasped. "She was so happy, having Zack back and to lose him again – oh god!"

She wanted to leap from her bed, rush to her sister's side and hold her tight, only she was trapped in a body that could no longer do any of that.

Bianca started crying, crying for her sister, crying for her mother, crying for herself. She had been able to hold in her tears but now the floodgates opened and she didn't know how to close them again.

A machine by her bedside began to bleep and suddenly two nurses charged in. One ushered Jackson from the room while the other asked her to try and calm down. Bianca couldn't obey she no longer knew how to stop the torment of emotions that was tearing her apart. The nurse produced a syringe. Bianca realised it was a sedative as her eyelids began to close.

In the moment of peace between her grief and the oblivion of sleep Bianca realised she never got the chance to ask about Marissa…

...


	11. Chapter 11 : Jane Doe

**I just want to say thanks to my kind reviewers. **

**(Minxfan613 - things do get better this week but there is still a long way to go.)**

_****(I've got each chapter charted out and I am writing one a day so to make things more interesting (and to ensure I keep up this pace) I've decided to add spoilers for the rest of the week.)****_

**SPOILERS**** – **_**This week **_**– ****The children make a hospital visit, Griffin shocks Kendal to her senses and JR is haunted by a guilty conscious.**

_****(Can I also apologise in advance for the Buffy/SMG in jokes in this chapter.)****_

…

It had been a long traumatic week and the Pine Valley Chief of Police was exhausted. Jesse locked himself away in his office going through the latest evidence in the Mansion shootings. He had so much still to get through he didn't think he could afford to stop for a moment. Leads were coming in thick and fast, there were witness statements compiled from everyone at the party, CSI and autopsy results piled up all over Jesse's desk. The file that had Jesse's attention at the moment was the personal history of their Jane Doe assailant.

A DNA sample had identified her as 'Daphne' a missing patient from a Californian Mental Hospital, Sunnydale. The hospital was badly damaged in an earthquake and the patient had disappeared shortly after. She had been admitted after completely trashing a Store's Toy department. The patient was convinced she was Daphne from Scooby-doo and was intent on destroying anything that might contradict her delusion. She was also obsessed with vampires. Her doctor at Sunnydale had classed her as dangerous fantasist. Especially after she almost took the face off another patient with a knife, all the while insisting her victim was wearing a rubber mask. The doctor speculated in his notes how much more dangerous she could be if she began fixating on a person rather than a cartoon character. After her disappearance at the hospital she vanished from sight for two years.

A partial serial number on the gun led them to its real owner, the woman's ex boy-friend who was living in Philadelphia. They had apparently broken up seven months ago, in the boyfriend's words _'because she was nuts'_ - More specifically, because she was completely obsessed with Erica Kane. This lead also got them a new name, Joan Summers, another alias.

Bianca's lead, the Miranda Centre records, got them another new name, Ann Summers, and had taken them directly to 'Ann's' apartment. It was a shrine to all things Erica Kane. The whole apartment had been trashed, apparently in a rage, but there was clear evidence of her obsession. Thrown around the room were dozens of albums – shredded and screwed up but every one was filled with magazine clippings of Erica Kane and also of Bianca Montgomery. Kendall Hart was noticeable due to her absence; she was the daughter Ann obviously fantasised about being. In fact any picture that had featured Kendall either had her removed or her head replaced by a picture of 'Ann'. Every one of Erica's autobiographies were there, covers in shreds and spines ripped asunder. Even with the damage the pages were clearly dog eared and heavily annotated.

The only piece of Erica memorabilia intact was an autographed picture of Erica Kane which read _To my darling Ann. love Erica. _However the hand writing was not Erica's – It was a picture signed by Jane, Erica's doppelganger. Jesse was still waiting for further information about this.

There were various theories about what tipped Ann over the edge, maybe she though Erica would recognise her at the Miranda Centre, maybe her breakdown was triggered the moment the police picked her up in the park. Maybe killing Erica had simply been her plan all along, the obscured serial numbers and the simple act of taking her boyfriend's gun seemed to indicate premeditation. It was becoming increasingly clear from all the evidence gathered that what happened at the mansion was inevitable. Ann had snapped for whatever reason and true to her mental state, set out to destroy the object of her obsession. Angie, Zack and Greenlee's deaths tragically, had just been collateral damage.

Jesse rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up the ballistics report which was on top of the next pile of papers. He found it hard to focus as he read through the account of each bullet that stuck and the damage it had done. Something in the report gave him pause. Something wasn't adding up and in his exhaustion he couldn't see what was wrong.

Jesse buried his head in his hands. He knew he couldn't go on like this, living off coffee and adrenaline, he would start making mistakes. He knew what he really needed was sleep. Maybe in the morning it would all make sense.

...


	12. Chapter 12 : Special visitors

Bianca lay somewhere between asleep and awake. In the dark behind her eyes she saw her sister weeping over her husband's corpse; she saw her mother swathed in bandages, boxes of lights and wires the only thing keeping her alive; she saw Marissa still as death a trickle of blood running down her forehead… Behind her eyes all she felt was despair.

Bianca was disturbed by the sound of nurses moving around the room. There was Jean, all motherly smiles and no nonsense and Brittany the trainee, very young and always fighting twinges of embarrassment. Bianca smiled politely as they set to work. She knew they would be touching her body, changing her diaper, washing her down ready for visiting hours. The nurses moving a body which to Bianca, could just as well be made of straw and not as her own flesh and blood, so separate she now felt from it. Bianca wanted to just close her eyes again - if she couldn't feel it, it wasn't real. Instead she made small talk while she waited for the humiliating ritual to be over.

She starred up at the view of white ceiling tiles and quite frankly she was sick of the sight of them. She was still waiting for David's miracle, but the miracle hadn't come. She had another operation scheduled for tomorrow; a new experimental drug was already dripping into her veins. She wondered at what point she should give up. At what point was she going to have to accept that this was now her life…

…

"Well hi sweetie, how are we doing today."

Opal breezed into the hospital room like a breath of fresh air.

"I've been better." said Bianca. She tried to make her statement light but her voice sounded as flat as she felt.

"We'll have none of that, thank you." said Opal, standing over the bed so that Bianca could see her clearly. After the blandness of the ceiling Bianca was almost dazzled by the combination of blue and red in Opal's coat. "You need to get your smile all shiny and bright – I've brought you some special visitors."

Bianca's heart almost missed a beat.

"My girls!"

Opal's warm smile was the only answer she needed.

Opal disappeared from sight and Bianca braced herself. As much as she so desperately wanted to see her children she wonder just how scary she looked lying in this hospital bed, a brace on her head like a crown of thorns.

She heard movement at the door. The nervous shuffling of little feet.

"Hi sweeties is that you?"

"Yes mommy." Miranda's voice sounded nervous, but it was such a wonderful thing to hear.

"I know I look a little scary right now." said Bianca, straining her eyes to try and get a glimpse at the precious faces she hadn't seen for so long, "But it's all to help me get better."

"Why don't we get closer so mommy can see you." said Opal.

The shuffling of feet came closer and although she could see Opal's smiling face all she could see of her children was the very top of Miranda's head.

"Can you lift them up?" Bianca asked, "I can't…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence; Opal scooped up Gabby and sat her on the bed.

"Hi baby!" said Bianca. It had been weeks since she saw her children, she was sure Gabby had grown.

The bed shook a little as Miranda then climbed up beside her sister, a nervous smile on her face. The bed shook some more and Bianca was surprised to see AJ grinning at her too.

"Hey buddy." she said delighted to see the little boy who had so recently become part of her family. "It's great to see you. It's great to see all of you."

Bianca was almost crying she was so happy.

"We missed you too, mommy." said Miranda, her eyes taking in the drips and machinery that Bianca was attached to. "Can you really not move anything?"

"Not right now, but I'm not giving up. I've got surgery tomorrow and I'm on new drugs and I'm not ready to stop hoping just yet."

She realised this was true. This morning she had been more than ready to give up on everything. Now, with her children all round her, she knew she had no option but to keep on fighting for however long it takes.

Gabby was staring at her a little wide eyed.

"Am I that scary looking?" Bianca asked.

"I think you look cool." said AJ.

"Cool?"

"Yeah like a robot or something."

"Well that's good to know." said Bianca unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

They sat in silence for a moment. AJ began to fidget looking around the hospital room.

"What do you do all day?" he asked.

"Not much." said Bianca. "They put the radio on sometimes but mostly I get to stare at the ceiling all day."

All three children glanced up as she spoke.

"That must be really boring." said Miranda.

"You have no idea." said Bianca, playfully rolling her eyes "I have counted every tile and every hole in every tile; 63 tiles, each with 1493 holes in. Apart from that one over there." she said, glancing to an odd tile in the right corner, "Which only has 441 holes in it. Do you know how many holes that is in total?"

Miranda, Gabby and AJ's all shook their heads.

"93,000 give or take a few."

The kid's jaws dropped.

"You must be _really_ bored, mommy." said Miranda.

"I _really_ am."

Then Bianca laughed, the first time she had laughed since the accident. Then she started to cry.

"Don't c-wy, mommy!" gasped Gabby and she moved to wrap her arms around her mommy's neck, Opal caught her just in time.

"Honey, remember we have to treat mommy gently right now, like a precious china doll. And as much as we would like to cuddle her to bits it can't be done."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." explained Bianca. "I haven't been this happy in a long long while and it's because I'm seeing you."

All three children were grinning proudly now.

"And although you can't hug me." continued Bianca. "I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss at the end of my nose."

Gabby giggled, swooping in and kissing her mommy's nose before letting Opal pluck her from the bed.

"I love you, mommy." said Miranda most sincerely.

"I love you too." said Bianca, "You're being such a big, grown up girl for me you make me very proud."

Miranda smiled and kissed the tip of her mom's nose.

AJ grinned nervously, turning a little red and then kissed Bianca too.

"I hope you get better soon." he said quickly.

"Thank you AJ." said Bianca her smile wider than it had ever been, "I'm sure to, after all those wonderful kisses."

…


	13. Chapter 13 : Sleeping Beauty

Krystal was reading aloud from a magazine to Marissa. She had heard somewhere that it can help recovery if you talk to someone in a coma as if they can hear you. The article in question was just a fluff piece about Fall fashion, but she knew her daughter would appreciate the emphasis on red being the new black.

"Knock, knock. Can we come in?"

Opal appeared and was followed in by AJ and Bianca's little girls.

"I hope you don't mind, we've just been on a visit to Bianca and AJ wanted to see his mom."

"Not at all." said Krystal getting up from her chair to welcome them.

AJ looked nervously around the room. Miranda was holding his hand, as the children made their way to the bed.

"She looks like sleeping beauty." said Miranda, "Maybe when mommy gets better she could wake her with a kiss."

Krystal smiled.

"Maybe."

"Can I talk to her?" asked AJ quietly.

"You can say whatever you like to her honey." said Krystal, "I'm sure she's listening."

AJ bit his lip and squirmed nervously.

"Is it a secret?" Krystal asked.

AJ nodded.

"Maybe you should whisper it then."

Opal led Miranda and Gabby a little way away to give him some privacy as AJ leant forward and kissed his mommy's cheek. Then he started to whisper in her ear, only his whisper wasn't very quiet and Krystal could hear every word.

"Mommy, you know our something special. The thing that you do that always makes me feel better when I'm sick or sad; I want it to make you feel better too…"

Then AJ started to sing…

"_All through the night, near and far,_

_We will be together._

_So hush, don't you cry,_

_You will be, in my arms for ever more."_

When he stopped singing Krystal realised she had been holding her breath. She had thought maybe that moment would be the catalyst for bringing Marissa back - but there was no change. AJ looked as devastated as she was feeling. She put her hands on her grandson's shoulders and whispered words she prayed were true.

"That was beautiful AJ. She will have heard every word, and I'm sure that song, and knowing you are here has made her feel so much better."

"Then I shall sing to her every day until she wakes up." he said determinedly. He looked up at Krystal, "Would that be alright?"

"That would be wonderful." said Krystal with a smile.

...


	14. Chapter 14 : Marissa's ghost

JR had been floating around the hospital for days now, his life suddenly in a strange limbo. People still greeted him with a smile and a pat on the back, the press hailed him as a hero and his father had welcomed him home like the prodigal son, all wrongs forgiven. Yet the only thing JR could see was Marissa's face swimming before his eyes. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. She was still alive and yet like a ghost she haunted his every moment. It was no longer a mask of fear he saw on her face but a look of blame.

As he drifted through the hospital corridors he told himself he was waiting for news of Marissa. News that she was dead and then he could celebrate – _'Ding dong the witch is dead…'_

That is what he kept telling himself.

Even as she was now, in a coma, there was no one to stop AJ being his again. He had to pull it together and focus on the plan. He was a hero now and there was no one left to argue against him taking his son home where he belonged.

AJ was in the hospital today, he had seen him arrive with Opal. JR waited for a sight of him. He would ignore Marissa's accusing eyes that in his head followed his every move and he would stick to the plan. He would take back his son and then he would take back his life.

JR watched as AJ walked out of his mother's hospital room with his head bowed, talking quietly to Gabby, one hand on her shoulder. Both children froze when they saw him. Opal appeared a moment later with Miranda.

JR gave her a cautious smile.

"I wonder if I could have a moment with my son."

Opal sighed and tousled AJ's hair.

"Do you want to talk to your daddy, AJ?"

The little boy nodded.

"We'll be just over here." said Opal gesturing to a nearby break room.

JR knelt down beside his son and AJ threw his arms around his father's neck letting out great sobs of pain.

"There, there." said JR, patting his son's back. "It's going to be alright."

He was smiling, he couldn't stop himself. The plan had worked after all. It was so great to have his son in his arms again. So great to get him away from Marissa's clutches and back where he belonged.

"I miss my mommy." cried AJ and JR's back suddenly stiffened.

"I've got an idea that will make this all better." JR said. He gave his son what he hoped was a consolatory smile, his mind still reeling from his son's exclamation.

AJ pulled out of the hug, sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What daddy?"

"What do you say to moving back to the mansion? We could be a family again - Father and son, like it should be."

AJ sighed and suddenly looked down at his shoes.

"I don't want to." he said quietly. "Miranda, Gabby and me have got a plan to make Bianca feel better. We are going to start it tonight"

"You can do that any time." said JR. His son mentioning Bianca's name was like him sticking in a knife. This was not how this was meant to go. "Come on AJ, you and me, just like before. What do you say?"

"I don't want to." said AJ again, a little more forcefully.

"Why not?" demanded JR.

AJ thought for a moment, measuring up what to say.

"I don't want you to be mad, daddy. I miss you, but you made my mommy cry and I can't forgive you."

"AJ, Marissa is not your mother. You're not her biological child, you're mine. You're my son. You belong to me."

He hadn't meant to shout, he really hadn't, but he couldn't stop the hate as the words spilt from his lips.

AJ just starred at his father for the longest moment, his eyes wide, and then he simply turned and ran after Opal.

"AJ!" JR shouted.

AJ didn't look back.

_"Well that didn't go to plan did it?"_

JR turned to see Marissa standing beside the nurse's station a smug smile on her face. She was still in her long brown party dress, a trickle of red blood marring her forehead.

"You!" he gasped, almost choking on the word.

_"Oh don't worry JR."_ she said, _"I'm not really here. This is all just in your head."_ She leant forward and whispered in a mocking tone. _"You must just have a very guilty conscious."_

...


	15. Chapter 15 : Erica Alone

Griffin was worried about Erica. She wasn't responding as he'd hoped to the medication. The bullet had done a lot of damage to her internal organs. She was in so much pain he had been forced to keep her sedated. She was a in a very precarious position and had crashed right there on the operating table during her last surgery. Now to make matters worse her body kept throwing up blood clots. One had blocked an artery causing damage to her one working kidney. A stroke or a fatal heart attack was becoming a real danger. He had given her blood thinners but that left her in risk of bleeding out internally. Erica may be a fighter but this time it was a war she wasn't winning. This time it looked like she had given up trying.

She was a very desolate figure, alone in the ICU. Visitors were few. Jackson came by daily, to ask after her, pacing outside her room for a few minutes, but not once stepping inside. Opal came by when she could but she was so busy taking care of Bianca and Marissa's children, watching Emma and Kendal's boys for Ryan, managing _Krystal's_ while Krystal was by her daughter's beside, nursing Tad, now that he was home from the hospital… she never had the chance to spend the time she wanted by her 'gal-pal's' bedside. Many other people popped by, but mainly to pick up snippets of information to bring to Bianca, who was always desperate for news of her mother, Marissa and her kids.

No, apart from the doctors and nurses, Erica had been alone for weeks.

She needed someone to be her support, someone to offer her encouragement. She needed a reason to keep up the fight. Griffin knew just who Erica needed. He was also pretty certain that that person needed Erica as well…


	16. Chapter 16 : Kendall's wake up call

"Kendall, get up!"

Kendall rolled over to see Griffin standing over the bed, his eyes narrowed in anger. She couldn't help but notice that he looked exhausted but Kendall didn't want to see him. She wanted to be left alone.

She turned away again.

"How can you be so selfish?" Griffin exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall groaned, trying to bury herself into her husband's pillow.

"I refuse to let you wallow in self-pity!"

Griffin ripped open the blinds, flooding the dark room with brilliant sunlight. Kendall was almost blinded by it. Then Griffin unceremoniously picked Kendal up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her, protesting, to the bathroom. Kendall gave out a scream of indignation as he threw her under a cold shower and held her there.

"You need to pull yourself together for the sake of your family."

"But Zack is dead." Kendall moaned, and she realised that was the first time she had spoken those words aloud.

"Yes, Zack is gone. It's a tragedy and we have let you grieve. But it has been weeks Kendall and at some point you have to stop grieving and come back to the world. At some point you have to focus on the living."

Kendall looked at his determined face and she heard his words, the cold water shocking her to her senses.

"My boys." she said softly.

"Right now they have lost a father and a mother…" said Griffin.

"Mom."

"She is battling for her life. She is a fighter, your mother, but she will need all the help she can get. She can't do it all on her own."

"She has Bianca." Kendall said; she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't step out into the world yet, not yet. She just needed a little longer.

"Bianca needs you too." said Griffin.

"She knows where I am." said Kendall bitterly. If she were honest Kendall knew she had been waiting for her sister all this time. Waiting for her to put her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright – waiting because she knew her couragous little sister was the only person in the world who could say those words and she would believe her.

Griffin stared at her, his eyes wide. He let her go and turned off the water. Kendall sank to the bottom of the shower stall.

"Kendal, has no one told you? Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Bianca was shot."

The heart Kendall had been so sure no longer functioned skipped a beat.

"Bianca!" she gasped, her face a mask of horror. "But she's alive."

She knew she couldn't stand the grief if her baby sister was gone as well.

"She's in hospital – They removed a bullet from her neck. She's paralysed."

"Oh god!" sobbed Kendall. "I didn't know… I didn't know."

...


	17. Chapter 17 : The hauting of JR Chandler

JR was trying to ignore the image of Marissa that now haunted him, a ghost that had followed him from the hospital and was now leaning on the dresser in his bedroom glaring at him. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his neck as he unpacked the boxes in his room. The room his once more now that Brooke had bought the mansion back. It didn't help that even though he knew she wasn't real he could still hear her sighs of disapproval.

_"You know you are going to have to talk to me, 'your guilty conscious', at some point."_ said Marissa.

JR's anger was barely under control. His son had run away from him and then there she was, the reason his life had gone to hell, smirking at him. How dare she suggest he had a guilty conscious? He had nothing to feel guilty about, nothing – except perhaps missing. He was JR Chandler and Chandlers didn't do guilt… No sir, they were all about revenge, so that's how he had played it. That's how he would always play it. If someone hurts you, you make them pay, simple. Well Marissa had hurt him and now she was paying for it. The fact that she was haunting him now, the fact he had been unable to rid himself of the look in her eyes the moment he pulled the trigger, the fact he wasn't sleeping, that was a weakness on his part but it wasn't guilt… it couldn't be guilt… No this was him getting his life back and no one and nothing was going to stop him!

"Just leave me alone!" snapped JR, unable to take it anymore.

_"I can't, I'm in your head remember."_ said Marissa flatly,

"Well then I command you to go back to wherever the hell you came from." replied JR angrily. "And just leave me alone."

"Who are you talking to JR?"

JR looked up startled as Adam walked into the room.

"This reporter won't leave me alone!" said JR quickly covering his outburst, making a show of putting down a phone that wasn't in his hands and praying his father wouldn't notice.

"Well you're a hero, my boy." said Adam proudly, patting his son on the back. "Press comes with the territory."

JR tried to ignore Marissa's snort of indignation.

"Why are you here dad?" JR asked.

Adam paused as if for a moment he himself had forgotten, and then his eyes lit up.

"I have news son, excellent news! I've spoken to the executives at Chandler Enterprises and I've had you reinstated as an executive manager. You will have a seat on the board, but you will no longer be chairman."

JR grinned, with his father getting him a seat on the board he knew in no time flat he would have those wimps at Chandler back under his thumb. That was one part of his life he would have no trouble with getting back on track.

"With your job all sorted our next focus, obviously, is quashing this ridiculous restraining order and getting my grandson back where he belongs. His mother, poor woman, is a vegetable for god sake and you're a national hero, what judge in his right mind would keep this farcical injustice up for a moment longer!"

_"I guess this is the point you tell your dad you messed up so badly that your son wants nothing to do with you!"_ said Marissa matter-of-factly. JR scowled at her, the hate once more flaring in his gut.

"You're right dad, we need to bring AJ home." said JR, glaring pointedly at the ghost of Marissa. "I couldn't agree more!"

Marissa just shook her head in disbelief.

_"You really don't care about anyone but yourself, do you!"_ she muttered in disgust.

...


	18. Chapter 18 : Platitudes

**A big thank you again to all my reviewers – you keep me inspired.**

_**(Sugarkane Montgomery - I'm sorry I made you cry in a Public Library – Jerica MMADfan - his day is coming, just not yet)**_

**SPOILERS – **_**This week**_** – Miracles happen, the children want to help and Jesse gets closer to the truth.**

…

Kendall felt nervous when she first stepped into Ryan's apartment, wondering how she could possibly face her two boys. When she was engulfed in two eager, loving hugs from her sons she wondered how she could have stayed away so long. She held them tight until Ian struggled out of her grasp. Spike held onto her a little longer.

She thanked Ryan a hundred times over for taking care of them. She had experienced his heartache when he had come and cried by her bedside. He looked exhausted but somehow he had kept it together enough to take care of his grieving daughter and her two boys.

Ryan promised he didn't mind taking care of Ian and Spike a little longer and allow Kendall to visit the rest of her family in hospital. Kendall thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and then smothered her sons with kisses until they squirmed from her grasp.

…

Kendall starred wide eyed through the doors of the ICU at her mother's tiny frame, almost lost amongst the machinery around her that was keeping her alive. Griffin put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not really as scary as it looks. She's just sedated, to prevent her any discomfort. You just need to sit beside her and talk to her. I think she needs to hear a friendly voice."

Kendall slowly pushed open the glass door and took a seat on the plastic chair by the bed.

"Hi mom!" she said rather lamely, she had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long…"

Kendall sighed and looked despairing around the room. Griffin had said her mother was in danger - that it was up to Kendall to keep her going.

"Mom, don't give up. We need you. You have to keep fighting. Think about the book deal, the movie – my god Mom, you can't let this be the end of the indomitable Erica Kane."

Kendall shook her own head at the awfulness of her platitudes. She felt out of her depth; the comforting voice of the Kane family was Bianca. She hadn't had a chance to see her baby sister yet, she was in surgery. If Bianca was here she would know exactly what to say. Kendall gently took her mother's hand, trying to ignore the drying blood around the IV needle a little higher up her arm and searched for what her mom needed to hear.

"If Bianca were here she would be reminding you about her two girls and my boys and how much we all love you. And we love you mom, even when you exasperate us! We love you, and we couldn't imagine our lives without you, and we don't want to. You have to stay with us and you have to come back to us, so you can keep driving us all crazy."

Kendall was a little surprised to find herself smiling. It was only a brief moment and then it was gone just as fleetingly. Once again she was taken by how fragile and tiny her mom looked amongst all the machinery that was keeping her alive. There was every chance she was going to lose her mother just like she lost her husband. Then she felt the tears she had been holding at bay returning.

"Please mom." she sobbed. "I need you back… Zack died, he's gone and I need you so badly to tell me it's going to be alright. Mom… Please… I need someone to tell me it's going to be alright…"

...


	19. Chapter 19 : The 1st miracle

Bianca felt strange. She was just waking up from surgery and wondered if it was the effect of the drugs, but something felt odd and she couldn't place it.

As she opened her eyes she smiled, the tedious white ceiling tiles above her head were now obscured by three pictures that the children had brought her before the operation. They had promised to draw her a new picture everyday so she never got bored with the view.

Miranda had painted a picture of herself riding on her pony Dexter with lots of apple trees in the background.

AJ had done a picture of the new house, the one they hadn't even had a chance to move into yet. He had drawn everyone outside looking very happy, Bianca, Marissa, Miranda, AJ and Gabby.

Finally there was the large orange and green blob which Gabby had proudly proclaimed was a pussy cat. Well, it did sort of have a tail.

Bianca was lost starring at the ceiling and thinking of her children when she heard a sob. Bianca recognised the quiet tears instantly.

"Kendall?" she called out.

Kendall's tear stained face appeared to the right of her. She looked awful; her face was pale and gaunt.

"Oh Kendall," Bianca sighed, troubled by her sister's obvious grief. "I just want to give you a hug. I'm so sorry about Zack!"

"I'm sorry too." sobbed Kendall. "I should have been here – it's just I… I didn't know. You and mom you've been all alone in all this. I'm so sorry."

Kendall held Bianca's hand to her cheek; planting a kiss on it before laying it back down on the bed.

Bianca was about to tell her sister that she had been anything but alone, with all the support from friends and family - but instead Bianca gasped. Her heart raced - she had felt the kiss!

She began to recognise the strange feeling that had been bothering her since she woke up. She knew what it was. She was feeling; the pressure of the mattress beneath her, the warmth of the covers over her chest - she could feel!

"Do that again?" Bianca begged.

"What?"

"Take my hand again?" Bianca cried. "I think I felt it!"

Kendall looked down confused, and then looked back up, her eyes wide with realisation.

"But Griffin told me you were paralysed! You can feel that? You can feel me holding your hand?"

"Yes!" gasped Bianca.

"Oh my god!" cried Kendall, "Your fingers moved!"

The grief that had been haunting her face vanished in an instant replaced with a look of pure joy. Kendall reached for the call button by the bed. She pressed it over and over again, a doctor needed to see this. - A nurse hurried into you room.

"She can feel!" cried Kendall, "She said she can feel me holding her hand and she moved her fingers."

…

David was by her side in an instant. He was cautious though and demanded caution from everyone else. But Bianca couldn't afford to be, this had to be real, this had to be happening. She had to get out of this bed to be near her children, to visit her mother, to sit by Marissa's bedside and hold her hand.

David began to examine her, starting by recreating the incident.

"Tell me when you feel anything." He said and almost at once there was a sharp pain on her right hand.

"Ouch!" she cried, surprised at the intensity of the sensation.

"That's very good." said David. "Can you try and move your fingers again."

Bianca starred at him; she wasn't sure how she had made her fingers move. Bianca reached inside herself. She thought of all the times she had held Marissa's hand, how perfectly their fingers melded together. She tried to imagine her fingers flexing and tried to force her body to obey

"Excellent." said David and he held up Bianca's hand so she could see. She concentrated intensely on her right hand and suddenly her fingers twitched. It took so much effort to produce that tiny movement, but it felt wonderful.

"Bianca, I'm going to examine the rest of you, okay? - Starting with the feet."

"Okay!"

Kendall who been standing back to allow the doctor to examine her sister, moved forward again to take her sister by the hand. A delighted grin plastered on her tear stained face.

"I want you to wiggle your toes Bianca. Wiggle them as hard as you can."

So Bianca concentrated on wiggling her toes. She closed her eyes and thought of a day at the seaside with her children and pushing her toes into the warm wet sand.

"Excellent." said David again. Bianca opened her eyes, a triumphant smile on her face, but then she noticed Kendall looking concerned.

"Tell me when you can feel any pressure." said David, just as Bianca was about to open her mouth to ask Kendall what was wrong. The sensation wasn't quite as quick as before, but there was a sudden sharp pain on her right leg.

"Ouch." she said.

"Okay and again." said David and once again there was a long pause before another three sharp pains moved along her right leg.

"Ouch, ouch, and ouch." She said playfully.

David smiled.

"Very good Bianca." said David. "Now I'd like to examine your left arm."

"Sure." said Bianca, wondering why he hadn't thought to test her left leg.

"I want you to close your eyes and tell me when you feel anything."

Bianca closed her eyes and waited. David seemed to be playing the same game as before, delaying the pinch so it would be more of a surprise. Bianca waited for the stab of pain.

"Okay, Bianca you can open your eyes now."

Bianca blinked her eyes open in surprise.

"But you haven't even…" began Bianca, and then she realised what was wrong.

"Bianca, the good news is you seem to have good sensation and some movement on your right side."

"But she's still paralysed on her left." said Kendall sadly.

"It's a partial paralysis, and you both have to remember that this is very early days. You are still on the road to recovery, Bianca. I am surprised you have this much muscle awareness and control so soon after surgery, that's a miracle in itself. Your nerves are still knitting back together and there are still further options for another surgical procedure down the road. But for now I want to have you work hard with a physiotherapist and give it time. We will wait and see what happens."

"I think this is wonderful." said Bianca, and she meant it. "I thought I would never feel anything again. This is amazing." Bianca paused for a moment, surprising her sister with a warm smile. "Everything is going to be alright Kendall, I just know it."

...


	20. Chapter 20 : Nap nap time!

Ryan couldn't stop. Exhaustion had become his only state of being.

He busied himself with Emma, helping her cope with her grief and loss. He had helped Spike come to terms with his father's death and his mother's absence. He had helped Ian understand what he has lost and comforted him. He has too many lives that depended on him to be able stop.

Today he has been invited to bring Emma over to Tad's, there was a celebration underway. Bianca's surgery was successful; she was on the road to recovery. Her kids apparently had a plan to speed up the process and every family in Pine Valley had been invited to bring it into fruition.

A riot of joyful noise surrounded the Kitchen table and everyone was hard at work with their art projects. Miranda and AJ had decided if three pictures could get Bianca so much better then how much good would dozens of pictures do.

Everyone who heard of their charming plan were there pitching in. Tad, still hobbling around on crutches was sat at the head of the table giving less than constructive advice to his two girls, Jenny and Kathy, who were dutifully ignoring him. Jake and Amanda were there with Trevor who was happier making a mess than a picture. Ryan was delighted to see Kendall busy encouraging her two boys. Spike who had taken the seat beside AJ was spending more time staring at the older boy, who he obviously admired, than at his own picture. Emma had found a space right next to Miranda and they had their heads together in collusion. Madison and Scott were there, so too were Cara, Frankie and Randi all more than happy to give a hand with the children.

Ryan found it a little overwhelming, all the happy laughing silliness, and took himself into the lounge. It was an almost alien sound after the quiet sorrow that had overwhelmed so many lives.

He also found the concerned stares and comments about how he looked tired and how he needed to rest, upsetting. He couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. He lay awake every night his guilty conscious unable to switch off. Why hadn't he seen the gun, why hadn't he just pulled Greenlee to safety, why had he tried to 'save the day' instead of saving his wife, why hadn't it been him and not her that the bullet hit, why hadn't he insisted David save her, why, why, why...? His mind just would not stop and he could not find a distraction to turn it off even though he tried. All he really wanted was to rest, he had just forgotten how.

Ryan buried his head in his hands and sighed. He looked up to see Bianca's youngest daughter, Gabrielle staring at him, the little girl's deep brown eyes so like her mothers.

"It's nap-nap time." said little Gabby, her hand held out for him to take.

Ryan looked briefly towards the kitchen, but everyone sounded busy. He found a smile for the little girl who was looking at him so earnestly. Maybe he couldn't sleep but he couldn't begrudge this sweet little girl her afternoon nap.

"It's nap-nap time." echoed Ryan and took Gabby by the hand. Gabby led him to the bedroom she shared with her sister and Jenny and told him to take off his shoes and sit while she found a story. Ryan obliged her and settled on the mattress which had been set up under the window. Gabby came back with a picture book.

"I think you will like this." said Gabby as she settled on his lap. "It's got a fwog on it."

Ryan grinned at her cuteness and moved to take the book from her but Gabby kept hold.

"I have to w-ead it." she said determinedly, her lisp turning her Rs to Ws.

Ryan sat back as Gabby 'read' him the book. She told him about each of the pictures in turn, although she sometimes had trouble turning the pages. She fell particularly in love with the bunny rabbit that joined the frog's adventures on page four and kept coming back to him.

"Thank you." said Ryan when she eventually got to the end, "That was a good book."

"Now we have to check the w-oom for monsters." said Gabby, showing no sign of settling down. "I will go and check, you lie down."

Gabby began marching around the room, pulling open cupboards and peering under beds. She then stared back at Ryan.

"You have to lie down or it doesn't work!" said Gabby determinedly. Ryan was a little perplexed by the youngest Montgomery's nap-time ritual but obliged her, besides the mattress was surprisingly comfortable. Gabby continued her very thorough monster hunt.

"No monsters." She triumphantly declared. "I shall turn off the light now." She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the light switch.

She came back to where Ryan was lying on the mattress.

"Are you all tucked in?" asked Gabby as she struggled to pull the Disney Princess duvet over the top of him. Ryan finally realised what was going on.

"Gabby are you putting me to bed?" he asked amused.

Gabby bit he bottom lip at being caught out.

"Yes." she said, with the undeniable logic of a three year old "You are the tired-est person ever, everyone said so. We all decided to be helpful and I wanted to help you because you looked so sad."

Gabby patted his shoulder clumsily.

"It's not good to be tired." she continued knowingly, "When you get tired you get cranky and when you get cranky you get into trouble. I didn't want you to get into trouble so I thought you should have a nap-nap and feel better."

Gabby gave him an ever so cute and ever so hopeful smile and Ryan couldn't help but give her a smile back. Gabby pulled the duvet up under his chin.

"I shall sing you to sleep now." said Gabby, suddenly serious again. "Here's teddy, take good care of him and don't squish him too tight. Close your eyes." Ryan shook his head in disbelief and struggled to stifle a laugh, but the bed was soft and warm, so he took the toy from Gabby's hands and closed his eyes.

Gabby's voice was out of tune but it was kind of endearing, and Ryan couldn't stop the laugh that came out when she sang the last, obviously added, line at the end. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was the silliness that had so upset him in the Kitchen downstairs, but now he knew it was just what he had needed.

"_Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry._

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, You shall have,_

_All the pretty little ponies._

…_And fluffy bunnies too!"_

Gabby patted his shoulder again and whispered, in a terribly grown up manner,

"Shhh... Settle down."

He heard her close the door ever so carefully, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt a warmth and a peace he hadn't known since Greenlee's death, the bed was soft, the room was quiet. He could so easily just drift off to sleep…

...


	21. Chapter 21 : Jesse suspects

Jessie was busy putting the timeline together for the coroner's office, incorporating the many witness statements, the crime scene notes and the ballistics report.

Everything seemed quite straight forward. The assailant entered the house through the front door, passing Jackson Montgomery as he was leaving. He had believed her to be a member of catering staff. JR who had just arrived noticed she was holding a gun and on fearing the worst ran to his duffle bag to get his own gun. The woman had entered the parlour of the mansion and fired seven shots. First she approached Erica Kane, firing a bullet into her abdomen at close range; the second shot was then fired at Bianca Montgomery. The third shot struck the mantelpiece. The fourth, struck Zack Slater in the chest killing him instantly. The fifth stuck Greenlee Lavery in the chest. JR appeared at this point, having approached the assailant from the secret passage from the Hall. He fired all six shots from his revolver at the attacker. The assailant however got off two more shots. The sixth shot lodged in the back of an armchair. The seventh hit Angie in the back of the head.

The ballistics report showed JR's shots in a perfect arc tracking left to right as the victim fell. Tragically the fourth shot missed its intended target, striking Marissa Tasker in the head before lodging in Tad's leg. Jesse frowned because that wasn't quite how he remembered it. He was sure Tad had fallen after the last shot.

Jesse went back to the witness statements. Dixie, Tad and David Hayward all stated that it was the last shot that struck Marissa. That would make no sense – that would mean JR turned away from the assailant and fired wide on purpose. But why?

Jesse scrambled back through the papers on his desk to find JRs statement. He didn't like where this hunch was taking him. Ominously, all of JR's heroic actions from that night were suddenly in doubt.

...


	22. Chapter 22 : A big brave girl

Miranda held tight to Aunt Kendall's hand, an excited smile on her face. She was being taken to see Erica. Her good deed was going to be helping make her mommy's mom feel better. Gabby was too little but she was allowed because she was a big girl and could be brave.

They entered the room through a big glass door. It smelt weird, all chemically and pongy and not very nice. Aunt Kendall took her to a lady lying in a big white bed and Miranda didn't know who it was.

Well she didn't know who it was until Aunt Kendall spoke to the lady,

"Hello mom." she said, kissing the woman's pale cheek, "I've brought you a special visitor."

Miranda starred wide eyed at the woman in the bed. This couldn't be Erica, it just couldn't be! She looked too tiny and shrivelled and… old. Mommy's mom didn't look like that; mommy's mom was always pretty and glamorous and always had a fabulous smile.

It never bothered Miranda that she didn't have a nana like everyone else, she never needed one she had an Erica which was a million times better!

This lady wasn't Erica, this was someone's nana, _this_ was someone old. Miranda wanted her beloved, beautiful Erica Kane. She didn't want to be in a room that smelt pongy with this scary, sick lady, all pale and withered away.

Miranda didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like a big brave girl any more. She didn't understand where her Erica had gone, she was scared and heartbroken.

She burst into frightened tears and couldn't stop crying until Aunt Kendall carried her back out of the room.

...

***Sorry, another super short chapter.***


	23. Chapter 23 : Get better pictures

Bianca was waiting for visiting hours. Her gaze fixed at the ceiling, at the three pictures carefully pinned to the tiles and she smiled as she thought of her family. She was still stuck in her bed, but now she could feel it under her back, and if she concentrated her could brush the fingers of her right hand through the soft cotton of the sheet. David told her not to overdo it, but the novelty of moving a finger, or flexing her toes after all these weeks was so amazing she couldn't stop herself.

The door creaked and Bianca was surprised to see Tad hobble in, struggling with his crutches and a large carrier bag.

"I'm afraid it's just me today." he said, lowering himself onto the chair close to the bed. "Miranda had a bit of an upset when she visited Erica…"

"But she's alright?" Bianca asked urgently.

"She's fine, Kendall's had to take her and Gabby home though, I think it was a bit too much for her. Dixie is taking little AJ to see his mom, for his three o'clock song-time and so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"And how are you?" asked Bianca, feeling oddly chipper despite the upset of not getting the chance to see her girls or her sister.

"I'm much better." said Tad, "Thank you. I hate the crutches but it just feels so good to be up and about again. You have no idea how frustrating it felt just lying there stuck in that bed for weeks on end…"

Tad stopped when he realised what he just said and turned bright red.

Bianca laughed at his discomfort.

"I think I have some idea!"

"I am so sorry." Tad gasped.

"You don't need to be." said Bianca. "Hopefully soon I too shall experience the joy of not being stuck in a bed."

Tad laughed, although clearly still feeling a little awkward.

"Well to that end I come bearing gifts." He pulled out the large carrier bag, which had given him so much difficulty when he first came in. "Your delightful children decided if three pictures could help you get your feeling back down one side, then they would give you a whole lot of pictures to make you all better. They roped in half the town. My kitchen looks like Laurel and Hardy did the decorating for me there's so much paint everywhere."

"I'm sorry if they made a mess…"

Tad gave her a dismissive wave.

"It's fine, it washed off, which is lucky for Gabby's sake!"

"What did Gabby do?" asked Bianca curious, and a little worried.

"She was her usual adorable self." said Tad cryptically. "So do you want to see your pictures?"

"Yes please." said Bianca grinning.

"This is like pot luck." said Tad rummaging in the bag. "First out is… Miranda, she has drawn you a princess riding a unicorn. Next is Emma… who has also done a princess riding a unicorn… hmm I think some copying was going on there… Next we have Ian's effort, I'm not sure what it is…"

"If it's Ian it is either a dinosaur or a fire-truck." said Bianca. Her brow furrowed as she considered the picture, "Or it could be a dinosaur _on_ a fire-truck?"

"Now we have, one of the adult's contributions. Madison has painted you a vase of flowers. I think she was showing off a bit there, being a professional artist and all that!"

Bianca smiled; Madison had drawn a beautiful picture.

"So the kids roped some adults in as well?" asked Bianca, delightfully surprised at all the thought that had gone into this.

"You'll be surprised by some of the contributors I'm sure – but we all knew it was for a good cause."

Bianca smile grew even wider, flattered by all the care and compassion being shown by her family and friends.

"Ah - My two girls next. Kathy has painted you a rainbow, to make you happy and Jenny has drawn you a duck pond, I'm not entirely sure why."

"Duck ponds make me happy too." said Bianca diplomatically. "They are very good."

"But you ain't seen nothing yet. Here is my contribution. Signed by the artist you might note."

Bianca laughed.

"A bunch of grapes."

"Well with new hospital guidelines you aren't allowed to bring in the real thing anymore so I thought it would be perfect for the hospital patient who has everything."

"It is perfect." agreed Bianca.

"Right who's next, it's like being Santa… AJ has drawn you a house with a tree house and what looks like three heads poking out of it."

"He was really looking forward to moving into our new home and being Miranda and Gabby's brother." said Bianca.

She smiled but she felt the sadness of what she had lost, and she felt the fear. With Marissa trapped in a coma and Bianca still stuck in a hospital bed, she was scared that particular dream might never come true.

Tad showed no signs of seeing her sudden change of mood, but pulled out more pictures from his bag.

"Aha here we go. This is Gabby's fluffy bunny rabbit." he said. The picture was a big white and brown blob with a hint of things that could be two ears, two eyes and a wiggly mouth. Most of the picture was obscured by a big red splodge that looked a lot like a face print.

"Gabby decided she wanted to send you a kiss to help you get better. She stuck her head in the paint tray before anyone could stop her. Then we had to stop Trevor and Ian from trying to do the same. It is actually three magic kisses, I'm sure you can tell."

Bianca found herself smiling again.

"How can my little girl be so adorably cute without any effort at all?"

"She gets it from her mom." said Tad, then turned a little red faced again, from Bianca's amused glance, "I'm just saying..!"

"Why Mr Martin are you flirting with me?" asked Bianca playfully

"Well you know me and pretty girls…" joked Tad. "Just don't tell Dixie."

Bianca laughed.

Tad quickly went back to his pile of pictures,

"Speaking of Dixie, she had drawn you a hot-air balloon and Frankie has drawn you a racing car, not entirely sure of the significance. Trevor and Jake together have produced this masterpiece, I think it should be entitled stick men verses the blob. Randi has also drawn you some flowers and a butterfly… very pretty. Kendall has drawn you 'The Little Mermaid' to keep you inspired… I'm sure that's a joke between sisters I'm not getting."

Bianca just grinned.

"Ryan with the help of Gabby has also drawn you a fluffy bunny rabbit, and a frog. The frog was apparently very important to Gabby although they wouldn't tell me why."

Bianca didn't know either.

"Okay, Spike has drawn you a boat being attacked by a shark, always a comforting scene." Tad smirked. "David has drawn you an apple – to keep the Doctor away."

"David." Bianca asked surprised, "_David_, David?"

"Dr Doom himself. Like I said everyone pitched in. Scott has drawn a beach house by the sea. Krystal has drawn you a duck on a pond, now we know where Jenny got her inspiration. Amanda had drawn you a spotty dog on a surf board. I think she was getting instruction from Trevor. Cara has done a picture of a unicorn being ridden by a fluffy bunny rabbit; I think you can guess who her advisors were… Stuart has sent an excellent sketch of Wildwind, which should probably be framed rather than stuck to the ceiling and last but by no means least is Chief inspector Jesse Hubbard who has done a biro sketch of a bird in a tree."

"That's a lot of pictures." said Bianca amazed.

"Well you inspire a lot of love." said Tad. "There are more coming. That's just the ones I collected this morning."

"Thank you. Thank everyone for me. This is the most amazing gift I think I have ever had."

Bianca was so overcome with emotion she was unable to say any more and found herself crying tears of pure delight. Tad, also a little overcome, wiped away a few tears of his own.

...


	24. Chapter 24 : The 2nd miracle

AJ pulled his chair as close to the bed as possible and eagerly took his mom's hand. Marissa looked just the same. Always like she was just asleep and would wake up any moment.

The little boy looked at the clock by the bedside it was ten minutes to three. The small carriage clock had been a gift from Bianca and her sister Kendall, who had both been in long comas themselves. It chimed every hour and it was to help Marissa know that time was passing and encourage her to wake up. AJ liked that idea and so when he came to sing to his mom just as he had promised, he would always wait until the clock struck three.

He had come every single day without fail. When Nana Krystal was there she would sometimes sing along with him. When Miranda and Gabby were there they sang their own song about ponies and bunnies, to make it doubly special. Krystal had to see Jenny's teacher this evening, so was worried they would arrive too late to sing so Dixie had offered to bring him instead.

AJ looked at his other Nana smiling expectedly at him.

"So are you ready to sing your special song?" she asked.

"It's not time yet." said AJ, "The clock has to strike three."

"Oh, okay." said Dixie, looking towards the door briefly. AJ frowned; she was acting shifty, like she was waiting for something. AJ sighed and turned back to his mom, he had so much to tell her.

He began with all the good news about Bianca, and how soon she would be able to give them all cuddles. He told her about the picture of the house he had drawn and about all the other pictures everyone had done to help Bianca get better. He then told her about school and how he came second in the spelling-bee by spelling 'mountain' and 'bicycle' correctly, beating Amber and Bobby. Miranda had won by spelling 'delicious' which he didn't mind _that_ much.

Dixie coughed interrupting his train of thought.

"You know." she said, a little impatiently "We could just move the clock hands forward to make it chime three, she would never know."

"Yes she would." said AJ, getting a little annoyed at his nana. "You just said it out loud. And anyway that would be cheating."

He didn't know why she was getting so restless; there were only a few minutes to wait until the chime. AJ turned back to continue to talk to his mom only to be disturbed by the door opening. AJ looked up to see his father walk in, a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" AJ exclaimed. Part of him wanted to run and give his father a hug, the other part was still a little scared of him.

"It's okay AJ." said JR, walking across the room and kneeling in front of his son. "It's all okay now. The judge has given me back custody. You can come home to the mansion and be with your family again."

"Isn't that wonderful." said Dixie, joining him. "You can stay with your daddy again."

JR smiled at his mother. It had surprised him how quickly she had forgiven his outburst at the airport. Her guilty conscious about abandoning him so many times made her easy for JR to sway. She really wanted to believe him, really wanted to believe he was a hero and had turned over a new leaf. JR used that to his advantage and now it was all going to plan. He was getting back his son and then he would get back his life.

AJ stared at his father; he wasn't sure if this was wonderful news at all.

"But I want to stay here." said AJ quietly.

"Oh I promise I'm not going to stop you seeing you mom whenever you want." said JR, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. He gave his son a reassuring smile but was slightly distracted by the glare he was getting from the _other_ Marissa that only he could see and hear. The one who knew he was lying. He was trying hard to block her out, but she was a presence that wouldn't leave him and wouldn't let him be.

AJ looked back at Dixie, who was also smiling. AJ didn't know what to do, he was confused.

JR took his son by hand and started to lead him away, ignoring the protests and accusations coming from Marissa's spectre. AJ found himself following, he wanted to trust his daddy; he had missed him.

"What the hell is going on?"

An astonished Krystal was blocking the doorway looking from Dixie to JR.

"I should have known you couldn't be trusted." she snapped, rounding on Dixie, "Has coming back from the dead scrambled you brain cells that much. Marissa has a restraining order against JR coming within 10 feet of her and AJ."

"Which has been overturned." said JR, showing Krystal the legal documents. "The courts have now granted me full custody, due to his mother's current condition. They didn't think it right that a child be passed from house to house. Not when he had a home and family to go to."

"Like hell I'm gonna let you take him!" exclaimed Krystal, refusing to believe that such a thing was possible. "How much did you bribe the judge this time?"

At the same time Dixie responded,

"JR loves his son. You have no right to try to keep them apart; he has surly proved himself…"

Amongst all the arguing AJ was the only one to hear the clock begin to chime three.

"I have to sing to mommy!" he cried, but JR couldn't hear him, he was too busy shouting for Krystal to get over herself. AJ tried to pull away but his daddy wasn't letting go of his hand.

"Daddy." he cried in vain, struggling to pull his arm away; but JR was too caught up in the argument to notice his son's distress. AJ started crying as the clock gave its final chime.

The little boy began hitting and kicking his daddy, he was suddenly so angry at him.

"You ruined it! You ruined it." he cried, so upset that his father had made him break his promise.

Both his Nanas were still arguing but he had all of daddy's attention now.

JR grabbed his son by the arms and stared at him. "AJ what is up with you." he demanded. He couldn't understand why his son had suddenly turned on him.

"I was supposed to sing to mommy when the clock struck three." sobbed AJ trying to escape his father's tight grasp. "You ruined it. You ruin everything."

AJ just wanted to kick his daddy and punch him. How he hated his daddy. How he hated how daddy made mommy cry. How he hated that his daddy didn't understand how important the song was. How he hated that his daddy didn't want him to love his mommy anymore.

"AJ, stop this right now! You're not a baby!" snapped JR in frustration, shaking his son sharply. AJ's anger vanished and he was suddenly scared of his father's temper all over again.

"What is going on?" demanded a bemused voice, breaking through the tense atmosphere.

Silence fell as everyone turned towards the new speaker. AJ couldn't stop the smile that exploded across his face.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed.

Marissa was sat up in bed starring at them. Only her brow was furrowed in confusion; her face lost as she looked at them.

"Where am I?" she asked perplexed. "Who are all you people?"

…


	25. Chapter 25 : Who am I?

***I am sorry to announce a disruption to my regular service. ****I'm off to stay with family for a bit.I know the timing sucks! I have frantically prewritten all the weeks chapters and downloaded them so I hope to keep posting every day; I just can't make any promises. ****Normal service will resume Tuesday 25****th**** October.***

***A BIG HUGE THANK YOU for all my reviews they keep me going - I never realised this was going to become quite so epic or addictive!***

***SPOILIERS - _this week (hopefully)_ - Krystal confronts Dixie, Stuart tries to cheer up AJ and Bianca gets to leave her bed.***

…

She stared at the people gazing back at her from the foot of her bed. Her eyes finally settling on the little boy with the tear stained face who had called her mommy. She was so confused. She didn't know who they were, but worse she didn't know who she was, she didn't even know her own name. Part of her knew she should remember something like that but her mind was a blank.

"Sweetheart." gasped one of the women.

"Marissa." said the man, making it sound like a hiss.

The woman who had called her sweetheart hurried forward and pressed a button above her bed. The stranger was smiling at her and reached out to stroke her face. She flinched away.

"Marissa, my heart, your awake, you're really awake."

Marissa, if that was her name, looked at the woman, unsettled by the fact that this stranger was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Who are you?" Marissa asked, nervously, "Do I know you?"

A new figure hurried into the room. 'Marissa' recognised the white coat and knew this woman was a doctor. How could she know that, when she didn't even know who she was?

"She doesn't know me." sobbed the woman still crying but her smile had dimmed.

The doctor took a moment to quickly take in the tense tableau and the terrified look on Marissa's face.

"Okay." said the Doctor, "I'm going to need you to give us some space."

She was talking to the people in the room. The woman who had called her sweetheart seemed reluctant to go.

"You can just wait outside, I promise I won't be long. I just need to check her out."

As the last of the people left 'Marissa' looked at the doctor, who smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Marissa, welcome back. I'm Doctor Cara Castillo, do you know where you are?"

"No." she sobbed, scared because she knew that she should know this stuff. It was like there was this giant hole where she knew there were answers only she couldn't get to it.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Marissa apparently," she said sadly, "But I… I can't remember anything. Nothing… it's like I'm a blank."

"No it's okay. " Dr Castillo reassured her. "You are in Pine Valley Hospital. Your amnesia is most certainly a symptom of the serious head injury you suffered. You have been in a coma for over a month, so you might feel a little weak and confused."

Marissa stayed silent.

"Are you in pain or discomfort."

"My head hurts a little." said Marissa quietly.

"I'm just going to check you out." the doctor said. She briefly shone a light into Marissa's eyes, checked her pulse and listened to her heart beat.

"Every seems to be fine." she said with a smile. "You suffered an impact to the skull that caused a severe fracture. If the headache persisits I'll run a CT scan. My current concern is your apparent memory loss. I'd like to do few tests to see the extent of the damage. Would you be alright with that?"

"I guess so." said Marissa quietly.

"Wonderful." said the doctor smiling. "And when I'm done your family can come back in."

"Is that who they were?" asked Marissa, wondering about the strangers who had been in her room bellowing at each other just moment ago.

"Yes, there was your mother…"

"…the lady by the bed?"

"That's right. Did you recognise her?"

"No…" said Marissa shaking her head, and then wishing she hadn't as it made her feel dizzy. "She just seemed motherly." she explained

"Okay," said Dr Castillo, continuing, "Well then there was your son AJ, your ex-husband JR and Dixie… I guess is your ex-mother-in-law. This is probably a lot to take in. Do you want to see then after the tests?"

"I don't know, will it help?" Marissa asked. She didn't really know what she wanted, everything was so confusing.

"How about we just limit it to your mother for the time being? I know she has been worried sick about you, she has barely left your bedside."

"If you think that's best." said Marissa quietly.

Cara gave her another reassuring smile.

"So are we ready for these tests? I'm going to point at an object and I want you to tell me what it is."

Marissa nodded.

The doctor pulled something from her pocket.

"Pen," said Marissa instantly recognising the object.

The doctor pointed at a beaker on the bedside table.

"A Cup." said Marissa. The doctor looked like she was waiting for more.

"Is that all it is?" she asked.

"It's a blue cup two-thirds full of water." said Marissa, which made the doctor's smile widen.

The doctor then pointed to the top of her head.

"Head or hair." said Marissa, "Black hair to be precise tied up in a pony-tail."

"Excellent." said the Doctor, the reassuring smile still on her face. "Now I want to do a word association. I'm going to say a word and I want you to say the first thing that comes into your head. Ready."

Marissa nodded.

"Blue."

"Sky" said Marissa. "Or cup."

"Just one word answers for the test, okay? - Hat."

"Scarf."

"Cat."

"Mouse."

"Grass."

"Cow."

"Tree"

"Kiss"

The doctor stopped.

"Very good." she said, but she looked a little concerned. "Marissa, can you tell me what a kiss is?"

"Was that not the right answer?" Marissa asked confused.

"There is no wrong answer." said the doctor. "I just need you to tell me what a kiss is."

"A smooch, a snog, two lips pressed together." said Marissa, finishing by blowing the doctor a kiss.

"That's right. That's fine. Now do you know why you associated a kiss with a tree?"

Marissa thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Well it's clear you have gaps in your memory, but the good news is your cognitive ability seems unimpaired. This may just be a temporary symptom, caused by your head trauma."

"So I've lost my memory."

"I'm afraid so."

The doctor looked at her sadly for a moment.

"Marissa I want to check your physical condition now. Would it be alright to do a few more tests?"

Marissa nodded and let the doctor continue her examine. As she lay back she couldn't help but wonder about who she was from the few facts she had been given. When had she had a son, how come she had ended up divorced and how had she wound up in the hospital.

Just who was she exactly?

...


	26. Chapter 26 : The wrong choice

Krystal's head was spinning. Marissa was awake, but now they were like complete strangers to each other.

She had been so torn when Cara had come to let her know that Marissa was ready to see her. Krystal had been stood in the hallway, trying to stop JR from walking out of the hospital with his son. Now she had to choose between her grandson and her daughter. She made the wrong choice. The moment she stepped into Marissa's room she knew it was the wrong choice. Marissa just stared at her, when Krystal had tried to touch her she shied away. When Krystal spoke to her she realised she had no idea what to say. Marissa looked so petrified, so lost, so exhausted. After a few minutes of awkward silence Marissa finally spoke,

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this." _

After all this waiting the only physical contact Krystal had with her daughter was her pushing her away.

…

When Krystal had come out of the room to find AJ gone, all she could do was curse JR.

"How is she?" asked a concerned voice.

Krystal turned to see Dixie looking at her with compassionate eyes. Krystal had no idea how she had the gall to do that. Not after what she had just done.

Was she really that dumb not to realise what a huge mistake it was, letting JR walk out of here with that poor little boy. How could Dixie let it happen? How could she still be so blind to JR's manipulations?

Krystal starred at Dixie as the rage and injustice boiled inside her. She was angry at Dixie and she was angry at herself, she should have fought harder to stop JR. She had lost her daughter, and now she had lost her grandson as well.

...


	27. Chapter 27 : Good news and bad news

Jackson was gazing through the windows of the ICU at Erica's frail form but he still couldn't bring himself to take that last step through the doors. He had left her, he had walked away, and he had turned his back on all her selfish games. Yet everyday he had found himself here, gazing through the window knowing full well he could never really walk away, he and Erica were bound together by something so strong there was no escape and that was something neither of them could change.

Jackson sighed and turned to leave, silently wishing Erica a restful night when Jake tore past, almost colliding with him. Jake spun back to Jackson putting a hand on his arm, he was smiling as he spoke.

"I have good news for Bianca! You might want to join me!"

Jackson followed Jake as he hurried off down the corridor, curious about what could be so urgent.

…

Bianca was smiling broadly when they entered her room. Jackson followed her gaze to the ceiling at all the paintings that were now covering the ceiling tiles. Jackson found himself grinning as well. He had had a very serious and persuasive phone call from Miranda the night before and his own contribution to the Bianca-Montgomery-Get-Better-Art Project was still sitting on his office desk.

"Bianca I have news." said Jake still smiling.

Bianca looked from Jackson to Jake.

"Is it mom?"

"No." said Jake, "There has been no change with your mother. But I thought you would like to know that Marissa is awake!"

"Marissa!"

Bianca's eyes lit up.

"I have to see her. You have to take me to her."

Jackson noticed Bianca right arm and leg moving, he could barely contain his surprise, he had no idea she had regained so much control so quickly.

Jake hadn't either and only just stopped her from trying to roll over and get out of bed.

"Bianca you can't move. You have had spinal surgery. You need to stay still or you risk full paralysis again."

"But I have to see her." sobbed Bianca, "It's been months…"

"Bianca." said Jake in a serious tone, his hands still on her shoulders, "Marissa is awake, but there was a complication."

"But she's alright." gasped Bianca her eyes wide.

"She has amnesia; likely a result of the head trauma. She is fine physically, but she has no memory of who she is."

Bianca starred up at him, she looked suddenly lost.

"She has no memory."

"It may just be temporary, and we will give her the best care we can but she is finding everything a little difficult at the moment. She spent some time with Krystal but she found it overwhelming. We can't overload her with too much too soon."

"Seeing Bianca surly can't do her any harm." said Jackson, his heart going out to his dear niece, whose delight had so quickly dimmed.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." said Jake, "I'm sorry."

Jackson wanted to round on him for not seeing how important this was, but Bianca interrupted him.

"I understand. She's been through a lot. I can't imagine it is very nice not knowing who or what you are. I don't want to cause any problems."

"I'm sure given time, she'll be more open to visitors, but it's early days."

Jackson could see his niece was covering the hurt but she found a smile for Jake just the same.

"It is good news." said Bianca, "It is wonderful news. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." said Jake, giving Bianca's shoulder a friendly pat as he moved to go. He paused at the door and turned back. "Don't go trying to get out of bed mind.

"I won't." promised Bianca. She managed to hold the smile until the door closed behind him.

"Are you alright." asked Jackson.

"No, no I'll be fine. It's good news that she's awake, it's just…"

"…She doesn't remember you." finished Jackson.

"What if she's changed?" said Bianca sadly. "I've heard stories about people waking up as someone completely different… What if she… What if she…"

Bianca stopped and took a deep breath as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

"No," she reassured herself, "No I won't go there."

Jackson knew exactly the words that Bianca was finding it impossible to say and it broke his heart.

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

_..._


	28. Chapter 28 : Face off

Tad wanted to crawl away into a corner. The news should have been good, Marissa was out of the coma and Bianca was on the mend, but something had happened today that had overshadowed it all and he had no clue what it was. The looks that were passing between Dixie and Krystal on the way home in the car had been mortifying. He could feel it, like a pain in the knee when the weather changes, a storm was brewing and he was worried he might not be able to get out of the way in time.

The argument broke the second the two women walked into the house. Tad was about to offer to get take-out for dinner so no one need cook, as well as giving him an excuse to leave them alone to row. Krystal never gave him a chance.

"How could you do that!" she demanded, glaring at Dixie.

"Look Marissa was in no fit state to take care of a child. I'm sorry but she is still in no fit state to look after a child…"

"I'm not talking about Marissa." snapped Krystal, interrupting her. "I mean, how could you do that to AJ? Didn't you see his face, he was terrified!"

It took Tad a moment to notice AJ wasn't with them. He knew Miranda and Gabby were now staying with Kendall but AJ didn't really have anywhere else to go. Well nowhere but… Tad stopped as he caught up with his own thoughts and turned to Dixie, hoping he was wrong.

"Where is AJ?"

"He's with his dad." said Dixie, "JR was able to overturn the court ruling and gain temporary custody while Marissa is incapacitated."

"Yeah," said Krystal keen to fill him in on the whole story. "He marched in to take him right from his mother bedside. I guess you planned that, hoping there would be no one there to stop you? JR practically dragged him from the hospital!"

"That was more to do with AJ wanting to see his mom and not understanding why he couldn't!" replied Dixie

"No that had everything to do with him not wanting to go anywhere with his dad."

"That's nonsense." countered Dixie, "Before you showed up AJ was fine with it."

"Are you sure because I saw his face…"

"Are you saying JR shouldn't have custody of his own son?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! He is a homophobic, misogynistic…"

"Ladies, Ladies!" cried Tad stepping between them before they came to blows. "So what you are telling me is AJ went with JR."

"Was abducted more like." muttered Krystal.

"JR loves his son." protested Dixie, "Surly he has proved himself at the mansion. He saved us all!"

"The only person your son loves is himself." said Krystal, "Sadly you seem incapable of seeing that. He is a master manipulator I've seen it with Babe and I saw it with Marissa. "

Dixie opened her mouth to respond but Krystal held up her hand to stop her.

"I'm not denying JR cares about AJ because he does. But only when it suits him and he's not beyond using AJ if it helps him get what he wants. He certainly used him to get to you!"

"That's a lie." protested Dixie.

"We both know it's not." said Tad, a little sad he could no longer come to the defence of someone who had been his son for so long. "JR went way too far with this feud with Marissa, the blackmail… the video! I can't believe any of what happened at the mansion has changed the way he feels about her and Bianca. It was that poisonous environment that we were trying to keep AJ away from."

"But JR has sworn he is a change man."

"That's the trouble." said Tad "He always swears he will change and yet never does."

"How can you not defend him." asked Dixie amazed, "He's been a like a son to you."

"Yes and though I'm loath to admit it I'm just as much responsible for the man he's become, as Adam ever was." admitted Tad, "But I can see him now and I don't like what he is doing; to Marissa and to his own son."

Dixie looked from Krystal to Tad.

"Well there is nothing either of you can do. The courts made a decision. JR has custody. He's going to do right by his son. That's all he wants; to do right by AJ."

Krystal stepped forward to protest but Tad put up a restraining hand.

Dixie just stared at Tad long and hard, uncomprehending.

"I don't understand how you can refuse to stand up for him, you loved him..?"

...


	29. Chapter 29 : JRs torment begins

JR opened his eyes to the sound of Nancy Sinatra's rendition of _"Bang, Bang (My Baby shot me down)"_ blasting from his radio alarm clock. The sight that greeted him sent him flying from his bed in shock. Marissa was lying on the pillow beside him – dead. Her skin grey, her eyes wide and glassy, her mouth hanging open, blood streaming from the hole in her forehead.

"Jesus!" JR swore, trying to get a hold of himself.

Dead Marissa suddenly woke up and rolled onto her side. Propping herself up on one elbow she gave him a wicked grin.

_"Not nice is it?"_ she said. _"I just thought I would remind you what you've done."_

JR felt his heart rate begin the settle and the shock turned into familiar rage.

"Only I didn't kill you." he retorted, "You're out of the coma now! You might not know who the hell you are, but you are certainly not dead!"

_"Well lucky for you,"_ said Marissa, _"The amnesia part that is. And as for your other point, the only reason I'm not dead is because you were so drunk you couldn't shoot straight."_

"I'm not talking to you!" JR said, finally awake enough to remember that he wasn't speaking to this figment of his imagination.

_"Well I'm not done with you!"_ said Marissa, climbing from the bed. _"I need to know what you are planning to do about AJ."_

"AJ has nothing to do with you!" JR replied before he could stop himself.

_"You can't pretend that everything is okay now that he's home because it's not. That boy is sad and that boy is lonely. He misses his mother."_

JR smirked; she couldn't blame him for that.

"Well his mother wants nothing to do with him."

_"Well what will you do when she does?"_

JR snorted in disgust but made an effort to blank her words as he made his way to the bathroom. Only Marissa still followed him, and was still talking as he stepped into the shower.

_"What about Bianca? Are you just going to pretend that you haven't noticed AJ drawing pictures for her every day, or that Winifred has taken to smuggling them out of the house. You won't let him see Scott… You won't let him leave the grounds… This is no place for a child, he needs friends, he needs people his own age, he needs love…"_

"I love him!" cried JR, almost shouting the words.

_"Then why don't you want him to be happy?"_ Marissa asked in a quiet voice as if it was the simplest question in the world.

JR glared at her and then stormed out of the shower.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

…


	30. Chapter 30 : Stuart's morning

**I'm Back!**

**I didn't get to post as regularly as I hoped, sorry.**

**Just wanted to warn you there is a LOT of angst this week BUT this is the lowestest the story is going to get (Not to say there isn't more to come)**

**Thank you again for all my comments, its so wonderful to hear how you are enjoying the story.**

**SPOLIERS - _this week -_** **Bianca gets to leave her bed, Stuart tries to cheer up AJ, Jackson makes an unexpected discovery.**

**...**

Stuart took a slow walk down the stairs enjoying the peace that had descended on the Chandler Mansion now that the Crime Scene clean-up boys were done. Scott and Madison were making the Gatehouse their home; so Stuart had accepted is brother's invitation to be a guest at the Mansion.

He had woken up this morning in a wonderful mood. Today he didn't have a care in the world; his family was all around him and Marion always in his heart. He was enjoying the fact that he was alive and well and could move past the tragedy that had occured in this house just a few months ago.

He let his mind wander as he wondered what to do with his day, whether he should take a walk in the garden, wander into town and find a bite to eat or maybe find a spot for a bit of painting. His thoughts were interrupted when JR hurried passed him.

"Morning," Stuart called, "Lovely day!"

JR turned back. He looked distracted and a little agitated.

"I'm just going out for a run." he said, "I need to clear my head."

As he said the last words he looked at something passed Stuart left shoulder. Stuart turned to see what his nephew was looking at but there was nothing there.

"There are still a lot of press camped out in the drive way." said Stuart, both Adam and Marion had given him a lecture about staying clear of them.

"That's fine I shall stick to the grounds." said JR.

With that he hurried off, but not before sending another hard glare over Stuart's left shoulder.

Stuart spun around again to try and catch what was upsetting his nephew but there was still nothing there. Maybe he was just imagining it – it was probably some syking up exercise the young folks were now doing as part of their keep fit regime.

As Stuart passed the parlour he saw AJ sat between the armchairs by the fireplace drawing a picture, his head down as he concentrated. AJ wasn't the happy 'little A' he remembered. He seemed very quiet and withdrawn. He hadn't heard a laugh from him the whole week he had been home.

With that thought Stuart knew exactly what he was going to do today, he was going to cheer up his great-nephew.

…

"Hi Uncle Stuart." said AJ, looking up as he entered the room.

"Hello yourself." said Stuart giving the little boy his biggest grin. "Would you like to join me in raiding the cookie jar?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." said the boy quietly. Now Stuart knew something was really wrong, AJ could never say no to a cookie.

Stuart took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a get-better picture for Bianca, although I know daddy doesn't like it."

Stuart was aware of some friction between JR, Bianca and Marissa and was sad that AJ was caught up in the middle of it. He never knew how his nephew could get so mad at people, especially people like poor Bianca Montgomery, a woman who never had a bad word to say to anyone. He looked at AJ's picture, it was very yellow.

"It's how I want my room to be in the new house." said AJ, and Stuart was pleased to see the hint of a grin on the boy's face.

"New house?" asked Stuart.

"Mommy and Bianca are buying a house by the park. It's brilliant, we all get a bedroom each, it has this one room with a great high ceiling and there is a tree house in the garden and a swimming pool and Mommy said I could decorate my room any way I liked!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen any time soon AJ."

Both Stuart and AJ looked up to see Adam coming in from the garden.

"You don't know that." muttered AJ defiantly.

"Both Bianca and your Mommy are still very ill." said Adam, taking a seat in the other chair "It will be some time before they are even out of hospital. Besides this is your real home, here with your family."

AJ didn't look convinced.

"It's not the same." said AJ, "When I was with Mommy and Bianca we had fun."

"You can have fun here." said Adam.

Both Stuart and AJ looked at him sceptically. Adam had to admit the mansion had been a very solemn place of late.

"Well if you want to do some decorating why not start with your room here." suggested Stuart, still wanting to find a way to make the little boy happy. "I could help."

"Decorating?" asked Adam, this time it was his turn to look sceptical.

"He's done a design for a new bedroom." said Stuart gesturing towards the picture AJ had been working on.

Adam viewed it doubtfully.

"It's very yellow. It would be like living inside an egg."

"That's what Mommy said. Bianca said it would be like living in a ball of sunshine."

The hint of a smile returned to AJ's face for a moment. Adam made a show at having another look at the picture but Stuart knew his brother wasn't going to let AJ change his room. He would have to find another way to cheer the little boy up.

"What is it like to be twins?" AJ asked suddenly.

Stuart and Adam shared a look at this unexpected question.

"It's wonderful. To have someone you are so close to, right from birth." said Stuart

"True brothers." concluded Adam, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if we all live in the same house would that make me and Miranda real twins and not just Birthday-twins?"

Stuart sighed; the little boy didn't understand that his dream of a new home and family wasn't going to come true any time soon. He had obviously been very happy living with his mommy away from the mansion and he was clearly very fond of Bianca and her daughters but Stuart knew life was never that simple.

Adam frowned.

"AJ, you need to think about something other than this new house nonsense." He said forcefully, "This is your home. It has always been your home and always will be. This is where you belong. This is where all Chandlers belong."

"But I hate it here." cried AJ. "I want my mommy! I want to see Bianca! I want to help Miranda collect the pictures and help Gabby with her drawing! I want to be in our special family! I don't like it here!"

"AJ!" warned Adam, surprised by the outburst.

But AJ just snatch his drawing from his grandfather's hand and ran from the room.

"What has gotten onto him?" asked Adam.

"I think that is obvious." said Stuart. "This place doesn't feel like home for him anymore."

...


	31. Chapter 31 : Hydrotherapy

Bianca couldn't help but give Frankie a wide grin.

"You're serious. You're really serious?"

"Yep." said Frankie, returning her grin. "David has given me the all clear and I think it will help with your muscle development to get you into the hydrotherapy pool as soon as possible.

"I finally get to get out of this bed." sighed Bianca. "I don't suppose we can take a detour to my mom, or maybe Marissa's room?" she added hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I have strict instruction to take you there and back only."

"Not even just passed their doors so I can see them?" Bianca asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all Frankie would say, but then she noticed a twinkle in his eyes.

Bianca sighed. She was still excited – she was going to get out of this bed at last, and that was wonderful.

…

She chatted eagerly with Jean and Brittany as they dressed her in her swimming costume. She barely contained her giggle of delight as Frankie and the two nurses moved her onto a hospital trolley. She joked with the porter as she was wheeled to the elevator and along to the hydrotherapy pool. She felt like she was going on a grand adventure after all those long day in her hospital room.

The pool was small and the room painted a cool blue. Cara and Frankie were there in their swimsuits waiting for her.

"Hi." said Cara coming closer. "We've got a special lift to get you into the pool and we are going to put a floatation jacket on you and then you can splash about to your heart's content."

Bianca smiled. "Who would have thought I'd be so happy to be playing in the pool."

Cara laughed.

Frankie helped Bianca sit up while Cara put a life jacket on her and then together they settled her onto the lift. She felt a bit like a beached dolphin being put back out to sea, but refused to let her self feel self concious about it. Frankie pressed the button that lowered her gently into the warm water; Cara was already in the pool waiting to receive her.

It took Bianca a moment to get used to the sensation of the water around her. Cara supported her shoulders and Frankie slid into the water with them and began to get Bianca to work through some physio-exercises. Bianca was a little alarmed how unbalanced she was. Her left side seeming to drag her down but the jacket kept her buoyant and she gradually found she could turn herself in slow circles with the movement of her right arm and leg. It took her a while to master it but eventually she could choose the direction of her movement left or right and got enough confidence to ask Cara and Frankie to let go.

Cara laughed.

"You're a natural." She said. "I'm amazed at how far you've come in such a short time."

"Speaking of time." said Frankie sadly, "I'm afraid ours is up."

"Just a little longer." begged Bianca.

"I'm afraid there is another patient needing the pool."

Bianca didn't want to go. Here she had freedom, freedom to move. As soon as she was out of this pool she would be back trapped in her bed.

Bianca reluctantly let Cara and Frankie float her back towards the lift.

"Dr Castillo." a voice called, another porter had come in with the next patient sat quietly in a wheel chair.

Bianca's heart almost stopped. It was Marissa.

"I'll be right with you." Cara called, and now Bianca understood all the secret smiles that had been passing between the two doctors all session.

Marissa was already getting herself out of the chair and moving towards the steps to the pool, forcing Cara to rush to her side and help her down.

Bianca was stunned into silence. Marissa was dressed in the blue bikini that had so taken Bianca's breath away in St Barts, but now she looked so very pale and thin, all that time in the coma had robbed her of her stunning muscle tone. Her long red hair was gone as well, shorn short; a red scar clearly visible, running through her hair like a parting across the left side of her head. She looked so very different but to Bianca, Marissa would always be beautiful.

"Hi." Bianca managed, giving Marissa her biggest smile. She was suddenly very aware about how alarming she must look, the brace still clamped to her shoulders and head, floating uselessly in the pool like a broken rag doll and wearing a less-than-glamorous, orange life jacket.

Marissa replied with a polite smile, and Bianca's heart broke. There was nothing in Marissa eyes, no recognition, no warmth, no love. If anything Marissa looked uncomfortable and embarrassed for her.

Frankie noticed Bianca's distress and got the porter to help him activate the lift, while Cara stayed with Marissa.

Bianca managed to hold in her tears until they reached the seclusion of the elevator. All she could see was the blankness in Marissa's eyes. It had been like looking at a stranger.

...


	32. Chapter 32 : A little boy and his mom

AJ looked up at his Uncle Stuart and smiled. They were walking through the corridors of Pine Valley Hospital on a top secret mission. Stuart had decided that the only way to cheer up his little nephew was to bring him to see his mother. He felt very guilty about going against his brother wishes, but he wanted to see a smile on that little boys face.

They had tried to get to see Bianca first to give her the picture, but she was in with a doctor so now they were sneaking through the hospital corridors to find Marissa's room. AJ knew exactly where they were going.

When they got to just outside Marissa's door AJ stopped and looked back at his uncle.

"Will we get into trouble for this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure it will be fine." said Stuart, "But I'll stay out here and keep watch just to make sure."

And there it was, the thing Stuart had been so desperate to see, a genuinely happy smile on little AJ's face.

…

AJ pushed the door open and found his mother sat on the bed flicking through a magazine, a frown on her face. She looked up slowly at the sound of the closing door, her expression changing to one of astonishment at the sight of the little boy standing in her doorway.

"Hello." she said, her eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

AJ pursed his lips, he wasn't entirely sure, now that he was here, what exactly he wanted to say to his mom.

"I wanted to see you." he said simply.

"Are you alone?" Marissa asked, tapping the side of the bed, encouraging him to come closer.

A grin appeared on his face as he rushed forward to except his mom's invitation and clambered onto the bed beside her.

"Uncle Stuart brought me." explained AJ, "He's outside watching the door..."

Marissa starred hard at the little boy, taking in every detail of his face.

"So you are my son?" she asked, lifting up a tentative hand to stoke his cheek. "AJ."

"Yes." said AJ still smiling. He paused realising he had to be honest. "Well you adopted me. You were only my aunty before you married daddy."

Marissa looked down taking in this new information, absentmindedly rubbing her left temple.

"Are you alright mommy?" AJ asked concerned.

"I'm fine; it's just a bit of a headache - Which is hardly surprising considering!"

AJ found his eyes drawn to the angry scar amongst her red hair.

She gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Do you really not remember anything?" AJ asked, "You don't remember me even a little."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." said Marissa, taking his hand "You have no idea how much I wish I did."

Marissa realised it was true. She had been avoiding visitors, since the first strange five minutes with her mother when she had just felt so overwhelmed. Sitting with this little boy she realised she did feel something, not a memory exactly, but a connection. Maybe she was ready to see other people from her past. Maybe she should start trying to find out more about herself.

"Well." said AJ, unaware his mommy was lost in her thoughts. "I've bought you some things to help you remember."

He had a bag in his hands. Marissa smiled at his eagerness.

The first thing he pulled from his bag was a cookie.

"This is for you, it's a triple chocolate cookie with nuts, your favourite. Daddy doesn't like nuts but we do. "

Marissa took the cookie from him, it did smell good. She broke it half,

"Well if it is both our favourite we should share."

AJ took his half of the cookie and took a big bite from a corner. Marsissa took a slightly smaller bite and them her eyes widened,

"Wow, delicious." she said taking another bite, chocolate was defianately a good thing.

AJ stuffed the last of the cookie into his mouth.

"There's more." he said, with his mouth full. "I've brought pictures too."

He pulled two framed photos from his bag.

"This one is from the parlour, I probably shouldn't have taken it but it's a nice one of you, me and daddy, when daddy was happy."

Marissa took the photo. It was disconcerting to see her own face smiling at her from a past she didn't remember.

"Why is your daddy not happy anymore?" Marissa asked, finishing the last of her cookie.

"He said it was because you broke his heart." said AJ, "But I don't think it was just that."

Marissa looked at the handsome blue-eyed man smiling from the picture frame and wondered what she had done to hurt him.

"This one is from my bedroom." said AJ, passing her the next picture.

It was a photograph of her with AJ on her lap beside another smiling woman embracing two little girls.

"This one's got Bianca in it," said AJ, "And that's little Gabby and that is Miranda my birthday-twin," he said pointing at the faces in turn.

Marissa felt a jolt of recognition at the woman was the deep brown eyes smiling at her from the photograph. She had seen that face before.

"And who is Bianca?" Marissa asked.

"She's like your best-est friend ever." said AJ grinning. "You love her."

Marissa blinked and looked back at the picture, haunted by those deep brown eyes. So this was her best friend. She still couldn't work out the familiarity she felt looking at the image. She searched her mind to try and find where she had seen those eyes before. Then she remembered the woman in the therapy pool; the woman that had unsettled Marissa so, with her wide smile and happy greeting. Marissa had pretty much blanked her, a little nervous about how to behave around her obvious disability. Now she felt like a total jerk.

"She's in the hospital?"

"Yes, she was shot too." said AJ sadly, "Right here." He added, pointing to the side of his neck. "At first she couldn't move at all. We are drawing pictures to help her get better."

He pulled out a drawing from his bag. It was a picture of bedroom, it was very yellow.

"It's very good." said Marissa, and was happy to see her compliment make the little boy's preen with delight.

"Bianca likes my pictures of the house. She said I have an arch-it-ectural eye." he said struggling a little with the long word. "I've done you a picture, to help you get better too."

It was a picture of a smiling little boy with yellow hair and two letters 'AJ' painted boldly in red in the corner.

"A self-portrait, I love it!" said Marissa, unable to stop the grin spread wide across her face.

"It's so you don't forget me again."

Marissa sighed and stroked the little boys face.

"I don't think I ever could..."

As she starred at AJ she felt an urge she couldn't fight. She pulled the child into a hug and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"…I don't think I ever would."

AJ wrapped his arms tight around her.

"I love you mommy." he sighed, not wanting to let go, "Inside out and upside-down."

…

…


	33. Chapter 33 : The letters

"You know, I knew I'd find you here."

Jackson turned to see Kendall staring at him, her hands on her hips. She looked exhausted. But so much more herself than the woman he had seen shattered by grief a few months before. Jackson was at his usual post outside Erica's room.

"Why don't you go in and speak to her, she needs all the support she can get?" Kendall asked

Jackson sighed.

"It's not that easy. She hurt me. She really hurt me. Putting her own interests over everything else; her family; our future together. As always Erica chose to only think of Erica and I can't forgive her selfishness."

"But you come here every day." said Kendall putting her hand on his arm. "I know you still love her."

"Sweetheart," he said, putting his own hand over hers. "Of course I love her, I just can't forgive her."

Kendall gave him a sad smile.

"But how are you bearing up?" he asked, keen to change the subject, "I hear you have a house full of children."

"It's certainly keeping me busy. Francoise, Bianca's nanny is a godsend… I still miss Zack terribly…" Sorrow filled her eyes for a moment but she blinked it away, "No I'm surviving, I'm surviving."

Jackson smiled and pulled her into a hug which Kendall gratefully accepted.

They turned back to Erica's room side by side, Kendall not being able to quite stepping away from the fatherly embrace. Erica was still and pale and unchanged.

"Poor Miranda." said Kendall, after a moment. "She didn't even recognise her. She walked into the room a big smile on her face and within a few moments just burst into tears."

"Well Erica is hardly looking best." said Jackson, "No make-up, and… shock horror… a hospital gown. When she wakes up she's not going to be very impressed."

"Oh god I didn't think." said Kendall, suddenly holding her hands up to her cheeks in embarrassment. "I should probably bring some things in for her!"

"Why don't you let me," said Jackson, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "You go be with your mother."

…

Jackson stepped into Erica's penthouse, a place months ago he swore he'd never return to. He headed straight to the bedroom to get everything she would need for a hospital stay. There was a leopard print, hot pink negligee that Opal had given her few Christmases ago which Erica had tactfully designated as her hospital nightgown. Jackson knew she kept it in the bottom drawer in her second closet along with her emergency make-up bag.

He pulled out the clothing and began to stuff it into an overnight bag. When he pulled out the dressing gown a bundle of letters flew out with it, scattering across the floor. Jackson sighed and moved to pick them up; probably sordid love letters from one of Erica's long forgotten lovers.

A photograph fell out of the first letter he picked up. It was a picture of Kendall and Bianca and their children only every child's face was obliterated by a large red cross. Jackson curiously opened the letter in his hands. The message screamed out with letters clearly cut from some magazine –

'BITCH, I WILL KILL THEM ALL.'

…


	34. Chapter 34 : Head scans

"You wanted an urgent consult?" said David Hayward, finding Cara by a light box in one of the operating rooms.

"Yes. Hi." said Cara, not being able to take her eyes away from the two scans on display. "I need you to tell me if you can see what I see."

David stood beside her, looking at the two images side by side. Two scans of seemingly identical brains.

"And how are you doing?" David asked as seruptitously as possible.

Cara hid a smile, and put her hand on her belly, the baby was beginning to show.

_"We_ are doing fine." she replied.

David leaned in for a closer look as the scans.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Marissa has been complaining of headaches so I did a head CT this morning. This is one from two days ago." she said pointing to the one on the left.

David frowned at the sound of his daughter's name but as he looked from one to the other he couldn't see what was making Cara so concerned.

"Here." said Cara, pointing to a dark patch on the new scan no bigger than a penny. "Is that a shadow?"

David stepped in to take a closer look, comparing one to the other.

"You think she might have a brain bleed." he said, now able to see the difference.

"I wasn't sure." said Cara.

"Well," said David pulling both images down from the light box. "We need to get her in for another scan immediately. If it is a bleed, we need to get it fixed as soon as possible. I'll call down - you go and prep the patient."

Cara nodded, giving him a grateful smile before hurrying off.

She arrived at Marissa's room with a nurse and porter in tow. They found the bed empty. Concerned Cara checked the bathroom and then sent the porter to search the corridor. Cara asked at the nurse's station and checked the nearby doctor's lounge. There was no sign of Marissa anywhere.

Somehow she had disappeared.

...


	35. Chapter 35 : Marissa meets Bianca

Bianca had been in a low mood since her heart breaking encounter with Marissa at the therapy pool. Then David had come to speak to her about her progress. It seemed she wasn't recovering as David had hoped and another operation was scheduled for next Monday. Bianca hated the thought of more time trapped in this bed; the brace holding her neck in place for more weeks, the clamps pressing into her skull. She had felt so sure she was close to being free of it all.

Bianca didn't glance at the door when she heard it close. She wasn't in the mood for company right now.

She imagined she knew who it would be. Her room had become legendary in the hospital and medical staff, patients and even their visitors kept popping in to gaze at her pictures.

AJ, Miranda and Gabby had started something huge. It wasn't just her friends and family in Pine Valley who were sending her pictures now. Someone found out at the Miranda centre and pictures were being sent from children at the centres all over the world. There were also pictures sent from the families of some the centre's major donors. Everyone at the Paris Cambias Industries Offices sent a drawing. Someone had put it on-line and now it was almost viral, she was getting pictures from well-wishers, who she had never even met. The ceiling was covered, all four walls, there was also a pile of scrap books put together of the pictures that no longer fitted and more were coming.

Bianca's room looked more like an Aladdin's cave than a hospital room.

"Wow." gasped the intruder, their voice filled with awe.

Bianca let out a gasp of her own.

"Marissa!"

The red head was hovering in the doorway, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Um... AJ gave me this to give to you;" said Marissa holding out a drawing covered in yellow crayon. "It's a get-better picture. Not that it looks like you need any more!"

Bianca took a moment to enjoy another new freedom that would be lost to her again after Monday's operation. She reached for a nearby control and with clumsy fingers adjusted the bed so she was sitting and could see Marissa properly.

She clumsily took the picture in her right hand and placed it on her lap, all the while unable to take her eyes from Marissa's face.

"There is always room for another of AJ's masterpieces." she said.

"I've also come to apologise." Marissa added, looking apprehensively at Bianca's amazed expression.

"Marissa." sighed Bianca again, just for the soothing effect that name had on her aching heart. It took her a moment for the elation to ease enough to really focus on the woman she loved. She looked pale and obviously nervous.

"Should you be out of bed?" Bianca asked, concern finally overriding her delight.

"Definitely not." said Marissa, her smile more confident as she moved to sit beside the bed. "I just felt so awful. I had to see you. I was so… I don't know… I'm just sorry for the way I behaved at the pool. I didn't know I knew you. I mean that's no excuse but… AJ told me who you were and I… I'm sorry… When he told me what happened to you… I'm… I'm talking too much aren't I?"

Bianca smiled as Marissa's babble washed over her.

"No, don't ever stop." she sighed.

Marissa laughed.

"Well I just came to say I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." said Bianca.

Marissa smile remained as she licked her lips.

"I guess you know I've been avoiding people from my past." Marissa confessed, guiltily. "It's so hard to know there is a whole person I'm supposed to be and I don't know anything about her."

"Well she's a wonderful person." said Bianca honestly. "I'm sure you'll like her!"

"Thank you." said Marissa at Bianca's compliment, the hint of a blush blossoming on her cheeks. Bianca was delighted her words could still have that effect on the woman she loved.

Marissa shuffled her chair forward and leaned closer to the bed.

"I would have happily stayed oblivious but someone had other ideas. AJ sort of smuggled himself into my room to talk to me. He's such an amazing child; I can't believe he's my son."

"He is a sweetheart." agreed Bianca, "He told you about us?" She still couldn't believe this was really happening, that Marissa was here with her. She was more than a little scared that this would turn out to be a dream.

"Well, he had these photos he'd brought to give to me. There was one of our family, AJ, his father and me. And then there was one of you and me and AJ and your daughters – Gabby is it? And Amanda…

"…Miranda…" Bianca corrected.

"…Miranda his birthday-twin! I recognised you from the pool, only then I didn't know I was looking at my best friend."

"Best friend." gasped Bianca, two words that struck her like a punch in the gut. Marissa didn't know!

…

Bianca had been vaguely aware of a growing sensation of warmth that was spreading on her left side. Sometimes her nerves played tricks on her but this warmth felt very real. She tried to focus on the sensation, anything to distract from Marissa's last words. She glanced down and saw Marissa had taken her left hand in both of hers. Marissa thumb was even absentmindedly stoking the back of her hand.

Bianca was amazed at the sensation. Marissa's touch was like magic, she could almost feel it burning into her skin. It had to be a sign; that Marissa still reached for her, and that, miracles of miracles, she could feel it. Hope sprung once more in Bianca's heart.

"You say you don't remember me at all?"

"No." said Marissa sadly, "But strangely I know I trust you completely. I've known since I saw your picture. Is that weird?"

"No." said Bianca, daring burning in her eyes as her used all her strength to move her right hand and place it over Marissa's clasped hands. "We mean so much to each other. Please try to remember. Can you remember holding hands like this?"

Marissa looked down at their entwined fingers. For a moment Bianca thought she saw a flash of recognition in her eyes; then her face went totally blank as if a shutter had dropped and Marissa was suddenly gone.

"Marissa!" Bianca called out suddenly scared.

Marissa let out an indistinguishable whine and then her whole body began to convulse. Her head flew back, her limbs jolting wildly. She was having a fit. Bianca struggled to keep hold of the hands in her grip as Marissa tumbled from her chair.

Marissa weight pulled Bianca on to her side but she couldn't keep hold of Marissa. Marissa flailed alarmingly as she hit the floor, the tremor in her heels beating a rhythm on the lino.

Bianca acted on impulse with no thought of the repercussions. She used every ounce of her strength to roll herself out of her bed. She ignored the impact as she thudded to the floor, the crack as something snapped on her head brace and the pain as something pierced her shoulder. Equipment squealed as monitoring sensors tore from her body. The IV stand crashed to the ground as the needle pulled from her arm…

All Bianca cared about was Marissa. Every inch of her protested as Bianca tried to move to Marissa's side. Her body was not able to obey her. Marissa's clenching hand was the only part of her girlfriend she was able to focus on. Bianca reached out and took that hand in her own.

Doctors and nurses charged into the room behind the crash cart, alerted by the screaming monitors. They froze when they saw Marissa and Bianca together on the floor.

"Help her!" Bianca cried, but they didn't need her prompt.

One nurse ran to find Cara Castillo while David Hayward appeared demanding a drug that Bianca didn't catch the name of. He injected it into his daughter and the convulsions lessoned and then stopped. Cara hurried into the room followed by porters with a gurney. The nurses moved to lift Marissa from the floor.

"Bianca."

David spoke, his voice barely penetrating Bianca's terror numbed senses.

"Bianca you need to let go." He said again, reaching to ease her grip from Marissa's hand.

Bianca reluctantly let go and watched as Marissa's unconscious form was lifted from her view.

"Your hand!" gasped David.

The sheer surprise in his voice drew Bianca back to reality. Slowly she saw the reason for his amazement. The hand that had hung on so tightly to Marissa's was her left one.

…

**I'm sorry folks – but this moment is a very important for the story still to come!**

**Do say you'll forgive me. :-**


	36. Chapter 36 : Medical update

***Big big thank you again for your amazing reviews (over 100 WOW!) - I love reading your thoughts. ***

***Just to add all medical information in this story is pure soap opera, any similarities to real medicine is purely accidental and very unlikely!***

***SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Jackson visits Erica, Jesse solves the letters mystery, JR has a plan.***

…

"Cara, I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering how Marissa was doing?"

Cara had just been walking down the hospital corridor when she heard the sound of Krystal's pursuing heels.

Krystal looked about as tired as Cara felt.

"Marissa is doing well." said Cara, glad to have some good news to pass on at last "Better than well, she's doing amazingly."

No one could have been more delighted when Marissa opened her eyes after surgery. The first word that passed her lips was 'Bianca'. It took a few moments to explain to her what had happened and why she was suddenly in the ICU. Cara had been watching David closely the whole time, and when she saw David relax at the sound of Marissa's voice, she was able to relax as well. Today was a going to be one of the 'good' days.

"She's still suffering from amnesia," Cara went on to explain, "And we have a few more tests to do before we can confidently give her the all clear. She's making excellent progress."

"How did it happen?" asked Krystal.

"Honestly it wasn't a development we were expecting, but it can happen with this kind of head trauma. Crucially we caught it in time. She appears to have no ill effects from the surgery and will probably be ready for visitors by the end of the day."

"But surely after brain surgery…?"

"In the end it required only a fairly minor procedure to relieve the pressure. But as I said we are still waiting for the results of a few more tests. In the next twenty-four hours we will know if she can expect to experience any ill effects from the fit. But so far things are looking excellent."

"Wait but you said she still has amnesia?"

"That is the result from damage in a different part of the brain. And I'm afraid it's not nearly as easy to treat. She has adjusted well to the condition though and will continue to with the right amount of patience and support."

"Honey, where my daughter is concerned that's never going to be in short supply."

"I'm very glad to hear it." said Cara with a smile.

Krystal returned the smiled, but her worried frown returned.

"Do you want to come through to the Doctors lounge for a coffee while I wait for the test results?" Cara asked. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I think I'd like that." said Krystal, once more giving Cara a friendly smile, "Although I wouldn't call that swill coffee…"

…


	37. Chapter 37 : Jesse and the letters

Jesse hadn't been sure what to make of the threatening letters that Jackson had bought into the station. Was there another psychopath on the loose?

Then as the investigation delved deeper he realised that the letters could all be attributed to one psychopath already identified; 'Ann'.

The key point in the investigation was the statement from Jane, Erica's double. Apparently she had known 'Ann' as a waitress at the yacht club and had struck up a friendship with her. Jane had been flattered and was keen to nurture their connection. She posed for pictures, signed an autograph, and even had lunch with her one afternoon. Ann had seemed equally keen to start a friendship and Jane had been impressed by her seemingly encyclopaedic knowledge of all things Erica Kane. Jane mentioned in her statement that she may have also let slip the fact that Ann reminded her of her daughter, her real daughter, the one she had lost in the car accident.

When questioned, the manager of the yacht club had no knowledge of Ann being employed there. Some of the other staff mentioned seeing her around but it seemed she faked being a waitress in order to get closer to the object of her obsession, fooling not just 'faux-Erica' but the hotel staff as well. Jesse knew that Jane's behaviour towards her was all the ammunition Ann would need to fuel her delusion. Finding out that the Erica, who had showered her with the affection she so desired was a fake was all it took to send Ann over the edge. Erica wasn't the real object of Ann's obsession; it had been Jane's version of her.

The letters began the moment the truth had come out. There were about 70 in total. The first few were apparently written by lots of different people demanding that this Erica was the fake and how much they wanted the real one back. The letters were addressed from all over the country but every post mark showed they were sent from Pine Valley. These letter continued but as time went on a new voice took over, plain typed letters with no signature began to appear each getting more repulsive than the next and then the threats began; threats to kill Erica's family, threats to burn down homes and sabotage cars. Every letter demanding that Erica admit she was a fake and to let Jane return to her rightful place.

Every item of correspondence could be traced back to Ann.

The final straw appeared to be an internet story that had been leaked the morning of the shooting. The news that Erica was going to be moving to L.A. to begin filming the story of her life. That was the moment that led Ann to pick up the gun and kill so many people. She probably thought that if she killed the woman she believed was a fake she could get _her_ Erica back.

Jesse had the answers he so desperately needed to understand Angie's pointless death. But still one thing puzzled him. Why had Erica kept the letters a secret?

…

Jesse stepped out of his office to find Jackson sat in the waiting room. He wasn't surprised to see him, he had been popping in for an update every day since the letters were found. He got up when he saw Jesse.

"I was wondering how the investigation is going, about the death threats?" Jackson asked.

"The investigation is finished." said Jesse, "It was our Jane Doe assailant that sent the notes. I just can't help but think how we could have stopped all this tragedy if Erica had just come forward with them. You are sure she didn't mention these letters to anyone?"

"No one." said Jackson sadly. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, "I guess she didn't have much faith in the police after her kidnap ordeal, her arrest, and her imprisonment in Oak Haven. Maybe she thought she could handle it on her own. No wonder she was being so 'Erica' when she got back. Not only had her family not noticed she'd been usurped but if she was receiving all these letters telling her _she_ was the fake…"

Jesse watched Jackson working through his thoughts, the gears obviously turning towards a revelation.

"…That's why she was leaving! That's why she was pushing us away, pushing me away. She thought she was protecting us. She probably thought that her stalker would follow her to L.A., far enough away to no longer be a threat to her family! Oh Erica, how could you be such a fool!"

"You think she was trying to protect you?"

"I think she must have been." said Jackson, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. "I have to go."

"Wait." said Jesse, "While you are here I'm wondering if I could speak to you again about your statement from the night of the shooting. More specifically what you saw as you were leaving the mansion…"

The Jane Doe investigation was complete, by questions still needed to be answered about JRs behaviour that night.

…


	38. Chapter 38 : David and Griffin

David was trying to ignore the sound of Griffin's pursuit as he marched off down the hospital corridor. He knew exactly what his former protégé wanted but he wasn't interested, he had too much to deal with at present as it was.

Last week a miracle had occurred, no two miracles.

His daughter had a very lucky escape. They got her quickly to the operating theatre and stopped the brain bleed that caused the seizure. Marissa was very fortunate that Cara had caught it on the scans. If the surgery hadn't been so quick and precise, the damage could have been fatal. Treatment had been completely successful; Marissa was officially out of danger. The issue of her continued amnesia was a worry but it had no effect on her physical condition, which was excellent. In fact Marissa had been doing so well recovering from the surgery that Cara had even discussed the option of discharging at the end of the month.

The other miracle was Bianca Montgomery. When he had seen her lying on the floor after the fall from the bed, the brace broken and her body twisted, he was horrified that all his work had been for nothing; that Bianca's body would be useless once more. The astonishing thing was that, apart from a few scratches and bruises from the fall, she was fine. In fact she had more sensation and movement than ever before and not just on her right side, but her left side had more than caught up with the rest of her. The only remaining concern was the limited sensation in her left leg. Much discussion had circulated about the cause of the sudden change in Bianca's condition, a burst of adrenalin overriding her damaged senses, an unexpected jolt loosening trapped nerves. Someone had even suggested it was the power of love.

David hated to attribute it to a miraculous cause but right now he had no other explanation.

…

"David, you can't keep avoiding me!"

Griffin shouted his name so loudly, everyone in the corridor turned to stare. Reluctantly David turned on his heel to confront the pursuing young doctor.

Griffin stood there a little breathless.

"I need your help." He said, "I need to talk to you about Erica."

"That woman is getting nothing from me!" said David, turning once more to walk away from Griffin.

"She is a perfect candidate for Orpheus." said Griffin, grabbing David's arm to stop him.

David looked angrily at the offending hand and Griffin quickly removed it.

"You want to talk to me about Orpheus after everything that you put me through!"

"I'm not here to argue about right and wrong… and what you did was wrong, no matter how much good you did, the fact you did it so underhandedly was criminal!"

"You didn't seem reluctant at the beginning. Your conscious only came later when you found out who Zack Slater was! After you fell for Kendall!"

"Fine, fine I'm as big a villain as you, I accept it, but now I'm asking you to do the right thing. I can't stabilise Erica, she won't be able to have her much needed transplant unless I can find the source of the clotting problem, and I'm worried her organs are under so much stress they may begin to shut down."

"There is nothing on earth that would induce me to lift a finger to help that woman. You forget she stabbed me – she tried to kill me!"

"With good reason!" countered Griffin, his brow fixed in a scowl of irritation. "You were a part of her kidnap and helped her usurper take over her life – even blackmailed the phoney into buying you this hospital!"

"I won't do it." said David, calmly, ignoring Griffin's anger.

"After everything you've done for Bianca how…"

"I care about Bianca," interrupted David, "She's endured more than her fair share of pain and sorrow, why would I let her hurt if I could help her?"

"You don't think letting her mother die would hurt her. If you don't lift a finger to help Erica you will have as good as murdered her!"

"Nice try." said David, with an amused smile. "But my answer is still no."

David's smile grew wider as he walked away when he heard Griffin's snarl of frustration.

…


	39. Chapter 39 : Birthday twins

AJ was sat in the parlour playing on his Gameboy, although he wasn't really in the mood.

"Pssst."

At first AJ thought he had imagined the sound.

"Pssst, AJ!" came a hoarse whisper.

AJ looked up, startled to see Miranda beckoning to him from the patio.

"Miranda." he cried, and then realising his mistake from her startled expression muted his voice, "Miranda!"

Miranda was obviously nervous, he could tell from the way she was gritting her teeth. She beckoned to him again. Cautiously AJ tiptoed to join her by the French windows.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. Now they were standing side by side he wasn't sure how to behave. He really wanted to give her a hug, but was worried they were both too grown up for that now. He also thought about giving her a kiss and then thought that would be very yucky indeed; he then tried very hard to pretend he had never had that thought at all.

Now they were back together Miranda also found it difficult to know how exactly to greet him and settled with what she considered a very grown up pat on the shoulder.

"I missed you." she said, before beginning her explanation. "We are spending the day with Madison and Scott because Aunt Kendall is visiting at the hospital and I knew you were so close. I have something wonderful to tell you so I snuck out!... I hope I don't get into trouble."

AJ smiled at his Birthday-twin.

"It's so great to see you. I missed you so so much. I've been drawing Bianca pictures every day, and I got to visit my mommy!"

Miranda interrupted him, she had been literally bursting to tell him the moment it happened and she couldn't wait a minute longer.

"They worked - the pictures. I had to tell you the good news! Mommy is all better! She gave us all cuddles yesterday; I wish you had been there."

"It worked!" AJ exclaimed. He let out a whoop of joy and leaped in the air. "I knew it would; I just knew it!"

Forgetting all his former misgivings her gave Miranda a huge hug and began dancing her round the room, shouting,

"It worked, it worked, it worked!"

"What is all that racket?"

Both children turned guiltily as JR marched in. He froze to a stop when he saw Miranda standing there.

"Young lady!" he exclaimed "Would you kindly explain what you are doing in my house? How on earth did you get here?"

"She came to see me!" said AJ defiantly, stepping forward to shield her from his father. "You keep telling me this is my home, well she is my guest and you're not to be rude to her."

JR was fairly taken back by AJ's very protective stance. His first instinct was to banish the little girl from his house, send her running back to her depraved mother, preferably in tears. Something in AJ's face stopped him. He realised he would have to handle things nicely if he was going to have any chance of winning back his son's trust.

"I am just surprised to see her here so far from home. How on earth did you even get in the grounds?"

"Me and Gabby are spending the day with Scott and Madison." said Miranda, nervously stepping forward. Instinctively AJ took her hand; they were in this together, whatever trouble that they were now in.

"So you only travelled as far as the Gatehouse; that at least is a relief." The smile on his face was almost a grimace as he tried to play nice. "Do they know you are here?"

"No." said Miranda a little guilty at first but then a grin appeared. "I just had to see AJ and tell him how well the pictures worked. He had to know, it was his idea. He saved my mom!"

Her smile vanished when she saw the scowl on JR's face when she mentioned her mother.

"Can we go to the hospital and see Bianca now she's all better?" AJ asked, he was watching his father apprehensively. "And can I visit mommy too!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Bianca is still recovering." said JR, trying to marshal his temper. "And your mom isn't seeing any visitors."

"Yes she is." said AJ defiantly, "She saw me last week."

"That is impossible!"

"No it's not," protested AJ, "Uncle Stuart took me and mommy was really happy to see me! Please, please, please can I visit her and Bianca; I promise I'll be good!"

"I said no!" snapped JR. "This conversation is over!"

AJ stared at his daddy, his harsh words felt like a slap in the face. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned his mommy, it always made his daddy mad – He just kept hoping his old happy daddy would come back, so it could all be alright again. Only things hadn't been alright for a long, long time. AJ was glad Miranda was with him, it made him feel safer. She had been very quiet through the whole exchange and now AJ wasn't sure he liked the way his daddy was staring at her.

"I think we had better see about getting you back home!" said JR.

AJ was about to open his mouth in protest but Miranda held him back.

"Don't you two look at me like that." said JR, trying unsuccessfully to hide his annoyance. Both children were staring at him with wide nervous eyes. "I'm not angry. You can have as many friends round as you like for play dates AJ. But you have to do things properly. Young lady I am going to phone Scott and have him come and pick you up. You young children need to understand the world is a dangerous place, you can't just run away whenever you feel like it."

As JR went into the hall to make the call, AJ stared after him defiantly.

"I wish I could run away from here." he said quietly.

"Shhh!" hushed Miranda, "You shouldn't say things like that."

AJ wasn't really listening, he had just noticed he and Miranda were still holding hands and for some reason he was now feeling very embarrassed.

…


	40. Chapter 40 : JR's plan

***To make it easier to follow, Imaginary Marissa and everything she says will be written in **_**italics**_*****

…

"_Did that make you feel better?"_ asked imaginary _Marissa,_ as JR slammed down the phone.

He had got some of his anger out by having a good rant at his cousin Scott, delighting in the chance to berate him for loosing Miranda. Only he didn't feel any better. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to make him feel better. His son still hated him and it hurt. He didn't know how to fix it.

"_I know how to fix it."_ said _Marissa_.

"Get out of my head." snarled JR.

"_I am your head."_ said _Marissa_ defensively.

JR stared at her angrily for the longest time as he fought to control his breathing and stop himself lashing out. Especially when he knew his son and the spawn of 'Saint Bianca' were in the next room.

"Okay then," he said quietly, his tone much more even, "How do I fix it?"

"_Stop going after Marissa."_

"What!"

"_Stop going after Marissa. Stop trying to chase her out of AJs life. He loves her and the more you try to punish her the more you push your son away."_

"You think I'm going to let her get away with the way she treated me!"

"_The way she treated __you__? You're serious!"_ _Marissa_ looked him despairingly.

"She left me!"

"_And that is the part that makes you so mad, isn't it. That is the reason you hate her so much, because you wanted her but couldn't have her. You were hurt and humiliated so you lashed out! The worst part is, after all the abuse and all the hate you've spewed, you still want her."_

"That's ridiculous!"

"_JR you can't lie to me!"_

"Well you lied to me…" snapped JR, his anger making him forget for a moment he was talking to a phantom in his head. "…I mean she lied! Marissa climbed back into my bed and told AJ we would be a family again…"

"_One lie, one lie which she instantly regretted. What about all your lies JR. I think I lost count of the amount you've told."_

JR was about to protest but the image of Amanda on a hotel bed flashed through his mind…

"_Precisely." _said_ Marissa_ once more reading his thoughts_. "You can hardly claim the high ground here! You tried to murder her!"_

"She stole my son!" cried JR, determined to prove he was right. "She made him hate me!"

"_No you chased your son away; she was only protecting him… from you!"_

JR scowled at _Marissa_. A new memory stuck in his head, his son's fists punching him and the terror in his eyes as JR had tried to pull him away at Krystal's.

He knew his drunkenness had upset AJ but he was sober now… and still his son hated him.

"_Face it JR the person who ruined it all was you, and you alone. You were a family, it may not have been the family you wanted but you had gotten over the divorce and where solid co-parenting friends and AJ was happy. Only you couldn't let it be. You wanted more. You decided your family wasn't perfect enough. You wanted your own little wife, to raise your kids and warm your bed and you decided that Marissa should fill that role."_

"Why is that so wrong?" demanded JR.

"_Because at no point did you consider what Marissa wanted."_

"Is this where you tell me she wanted Bianca. That was brainwashing pure and simple - that lesbian whore manipulated her and screwed with her mind!"

"_You can't pretend it didn't happen; that they didn't fall in love."_

"Well as far as Memory-Loss-Marissa knows it didn't happen." said JR coldly. Then he stopped as a new thought filled his head. Marissa didn't know anything. He could tell her whatever he wanted because she would never know the truth from the lies. Marissa could still take on the role he had dreamed for her, he could still get the perfect family he had always wanted. He smiled at the thought of it. To get her back, that would show Bianca. That would prove he was right all along - Marissa belonged with him.

"_Oh god, you are seriously thinking you can charm her back into your bed!..." _gasped _Marissa_, _"That's never going to work. She won't fall for your games twice."_

"As far as she knows it will be the first time!" said JR, it was his turn to be smug, "And don't act all high and mighty now. I'm following your advice; I'll be giving AJ back the mother he's always wanted."

"_That is never going to happen! Never in a million years!" Marissa _shouted after him, as a smiling JR went back into the parlour to check on his son.

…

…


	41. Chapter 41 : Jackson visits Erica

Jackson marched down the hospital corridor, although rather than take his usual station outside the ICU, he strode through the doors into Erica's room.

At first he took the visitor sitting by the bed to be Kendall, but them he noticed the wheelchair and the startled expression in a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Bianca!" he cried; amazed to see her. The head brace was gone, although it had left a ring of red marks across her forehead, and here she sat by her mother's bedside as wonderfully whole as Jackson had ever seen her.

"Uncle Jack." said Bianca, grinning back at him, "Surprise!"

"They let you out!"

"It took some persuading but yes they let me out." said Bianca, "I'm a living breathing miracle. So no more surgery and no more brace. Although, I've strict instructions not to move my head too much!"

Bianca's expression grew serious again and Jackson's eyes were drawn back to the pale woman lying in bed. He wasn't ready yet to confront Erica right now, he was still so delighted to see his niece so well.

"Is a hug out of the question?" he asked.

Bianca gave him an accommodating smile,

"Only if it's a gentle one."

Jackson lent down and wrapped his arms tenderly round her. She felt like skin and bones, her body wasted away from all the months of inactivity, but he felt the warmth of the arms that hugged him back. When he stepped back from the embrace he took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked, ready now to focus at the real reason for his visit - Erica.

"She's not good." said Bianca sadly, taking one of her mother's pale hands in her own in a measured, ungainly movement. Her body was obviously still not quite under her control. "They've had to put her on dialysis. No one knows what's wrong. She shouldn't be this ill, not from the bullet wound. It's like she's given up. Like she's refusing to fight and I've no idea why!"

"I know why." said Jackson.

Jackson addressed Erica's unconscious form in a firm steady voice.

"I know why you've given up Erica. I found the letters; you didn't hide them very well!"

"Letters?" Bianca asked bemused.

"Erica had been getting letters. Some crazy person was writing letters to her - two, three times a day; threatening her, calling her a fake and a phoney. Letters which Erica chose to ignore. That is until the threats started getting serious. But even then you still couldn't tell anyone; instead you decided to run away. Run and hide out in LA and hope it would all blow over. Why was that I wonder, were you too proud to ask for help, too scared we'd think you were crazy, did you think you were doing the noble thing, like it was some great sacrifice."

There was an edge of anger and accusation in Jackson's voice as he continued.

"It didn't blow over though did it? That crazy person picked up a gun, marched into room and killed people. No one was prepared, because no one knew the threat even existed, so people died. Looking at you now Erica do you know what I see. I see a coward."

"Uncle Jack!" Bianca gasped.

Jackson ignored her protest.

"You keep going on about the Kane women and their strength and you know what that is hogwash! You beautiful daughter here has gone through hell, faced things no one should ever have to face and she never stops fighting. Never! And you know what that's not something she got from you. Oh no – that's a Montgomery trait. If you're any example then the Kane women are only good for one thing, running away. I dare you to prove me wrong. Your lying here dying because you're either too guilty to face me and your daughters and apologise for your mistake or you think that executing yourself like this is some kind of justice, without for one moment caring about the mess you leave behind for your children."

The anger in Jackson's voice was fading, because it was never really anger at all and tears were now pouring down his cheeks.

"Because of you I lost my daughter," he sobbed "So Erica Kane, you are going to keep fighting. Do you hear me; you are going to keep fighting! Because I refuse to lose any more people that I love!"

…


	42. Chapter 42 : 1st impressions

…

"_You can't believe this is going to work!" _said _Marissa_ hurrying along behind JR as he marched down the hospital corridor.

JR didn't respond. He was getting good at that, ignoring his imaginary companion's nagging tone.

When he first found out about AJ's hospital visits his was mad. He had been filing for full custody of AJ on the grounds that Marissa had shown no interest in seeing her child. Stuart taking AJ on those little visits had ruined his plan, but now an even better one had formed in his head and it was so much more ironic.

"_I bet you think this is some form of justice. Well I think it is twisted and sick and it's not going to work!"_

"I guess there's one way to find out." JR said coldly.

…

He wasn't sure what to expect when he'd heard about Marissa's amnesia, would it make her pliant and easy to manipulate, or would she still be wary of him.

He took a moment to compose a friendly smile on his face as he walked into Marissa's room. When he saw her it was very hard to keep the smile in place. He couldn't take his eyes from angry red scar that streaked into her hairline and disappeared under a dressing at the back of her head after her surgery.

"_You did that!"_ whispered _Marissa_.

The real Marissa was sat up in bed and welcomed him with a wide innocent smile of her own. This threw JR slightly as well; it was an expression that he never thought he'd see again, he was too use to the anger and the fear.

"Are you here about AJ?" Marissa asked.

"I am." replied JR, taking a seat on the chair Marissa had gestured to. "I'm not sure how much you know about the custody arrangement?"

"Only what AJ has told me. I didn't ask my mother. I got the impression she doesn't approve of you, so I was kind of afraid to ask."

"If you were to ask her I'm sure she will insist I've done you many an unspeakable wrong."

"That is the impression I got as well. So I thought it best to hear it straight from the horse's mouth if you will. I'd like to hear about us, about our family."

The trust in her expression was so open; it took all of JR's effort not to laugh. This was too easy. It was all a matter of spin, as long as he wasn't caught with an outright lie he had it made. His plan was simple. All he needed to do was to lay down the foundations of trust and then the rest would surely follow.

"_A little full of yourself aren't you!"_ muttered the _Marissa_ in JR's head as she restlessly paced behind him, clearly hating every second of this.

"We were married for two years;" he said, deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible, "You helped me through a very traumatic period of my life, while I was undergoing treatment for cancer."

"Oh god" gasped Marissa.

"I'm fine now, thanks in a large part to you."

JR gave Marissa what he hoped came across as a loving smile.

"_How can you be such a pig?" _demanded the other_ Marissa_._ "How can you think fooling her now changes any of the despicable things you have done? Or the horrendous things you have planned!"_

"Do you remember our wedding day?" JR asked, ignoring _Marissa_'s derisive tone.

Marissa shook her head.

"My heads a clean slate, I'm sorry. I don't remember my life with you at all."

"Well it was a wonderful day and we were very happy for a while and you adopted AJ so we could be a real family, but it didn't last and we began to drift apart. In the end we both had affairs. We agreed a divorce was the best way… but we remained friends for our son's sake."

"_Until you blew it with your selfishness."_ finished _Marissa_.

"Recently I'll admit I went off the rails a bit." continued JR; _Marissa_ snorted at the 'bit' comment. "I am an alcoholic and after two years sobriety I fell off the wagon and upset my son, which is the last thing I wanted. I wasn't entirely to blame… you know about Bianca?"

"My best friend, AJ told me about her."

Marissa pointed to a picture by her bedside that featured her and AJ, with Bianca and her bastard offspring. JR also noticed beside it was a picture with him in; it was in an equally prominent position. Marissa clearly was still in dark about a lot of things.

Marissa was looking from JR to the picture of Bianca, confusion on her face.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you had a thing for Bianca? She wasn't who you had an affair with?"

JR bit back the scathing response that almost escaped his lips at her suggestion.

"_She doesn't know!"_ gasped _Marissa_. _"Why has no one told her?"_

JR's mind was suddenly a whirl of possibilities. He had to be careful how he moved forward but Marissa was so gullibly open to everything he was saying, so desperate to believe him. Right this moment he had the perfect opportunity to get between Marissa and Bianca and he couldn't resist it.

"What happened between me and Bianca isn't important," said JR, hoping Marissa would read too much in to his omission.

He continued spinning his yarn,

"Quite rightly you took over full custody of our son while I tried to pull myself back together. Since you've been in hospital I've taken AJ back home with me. The thing is I want us to get back to our shared custody arrangement. I hear you are going to be discharged soon; I wanted to offer you your old room back at the mansion. You would be close to AJ, which he will love and you will have family all around you."

"Oh. That's a really kind offer. I've made plans to move in with my mother at the Martin's house."

"_Oh very subtle." _groaned_ Marissa _sarcastically_, "Using AJ already I see. Do you know why, because he is still the only person she cares about? First and foremost Marissa fell in love with AJ long before she fell for you…"_

JR wanted to shout at her to get out of his head. It was taking all his strength to ignore imaginary _Marissa_'s commentary as he took the real Marissa by the hand, giving her his best 'dreamboat' smile.

"If you are sure," he said, "Tad's is already quite a full house. If you ever change your mind let me know. You, me and AJ will always be family, and you will always be welcome in our home."

"Thank you." said Marissa quietly.

"_Spreading it a bit thick aren't you! I think I'm going to throw up."_ snapped_ Marissa_, more than a little angry that Marissa was clearly falling for it.

"I'll think about it." finished Marissa; a shy smile lighting up her face.

…


	43. Chapter 43 : Doubts and fears

**Thank you for my daily reviews - you make my day. :)**

_**(mudpiegirl sorry you aren't enjoying the soapy drama of the plot but soap logic isn't like regular logic. It will all work out in the end I swear – just not right away.)**_

**SPOILERS – **_**this week –**_** Jesse questions JRs motives, Marissa comes home, Bianca takes her first steps.**

…

Physiotherapy – Bianca was beginning to hate the word.

Sensation had returned the moment she dropped from the bed, everything she had felt before was like experiencing touch through cotton wool. The first indication was the throbbing pain from her hard fall and the sharp stabs of discomfort where parts of the broken neck brace were digging into her neck. As time passed the bruises and the scratches healed; the only part of her that was unchanged was her left leg which remained frustratingly numb.

At last Bianca's senses were her own again but the rest of her was struggling to keep up.

All the months of inactivity had taken their toll. Her muscles had been eaten away to nothing. She had no strength and even the slightest activity left her exhausted. She hadn't felt this weak since her adolescence during the height of her anorexia. Any form of exertion left her completely drained.

As the weeks passed Frankie was working her harder and harder. Every day the sessions grew more and more intense, now she could no longer just float around the therapy pool, she had to swim herself from one side to the other. Exercise was no longer just bending and stretching joints, but pulling and pushing and lifting weights.

But what she hated most about physiotherapy was that the session was timed just before visiting hours. She was often so shattered she would find herself falling asleep only to wake hours later, her visitors gone. She was always just so exhausted. It felt like when she wasn't moving she was sleeping. Everyone kept telling her that she needed rest, needed time to heal. But she just felt that she was missing so much, too much.

The only good thing about physiotherapy was that it gave her something to think about other than Marissa. The memory of the woman she loved, convulsing on the ground had overtaken the nightmare moment when Marissa had been shot and the blood first trickled down her pale brow. This time it was so much worse because it was all her fault. She cursed her own selfishness and stupidity – she had almost killed Marissa trying to force a memory. Now she was petrified to see her in case it happened again. Would jogging a memory, even by accident, cause another seizure? Would the doctors be able to save her the next time?

Bianca was terrified for Marissa; she couldn't bear to lose her. Right now she believed the best way to keep her safe was to stay as far away from her as possible. Allowing no chance of inadvertently sparking a memory that could kill the woman she loved.

She could take some comfort in the news that Marissa was recovering well and she would try and focus on the physiotherapy.

…


	44. Chapter 44 : Going home

***Sorry for the late post. We had an all day power cut!***

"Are you sure that's everything?" Krystal asked.

"I think so." said Marissa taking once last look around the hospital room, the only home she had known since the shooting. She was about to go out into the big wide world and it was a very daunting prospect.

"Oh wait!" she said remembering one last thing. She climbed back onto her bed and on tip-toe peeled her son's self-portrait from the ceiling tiles.

Krystal gave her daughter a wide smile. Things were still a little awkward between them, but Marissa was beginning to trust her.

"I'm afraid we will be sharing a room, Tad's is quite a full house. I hope it's not too much of a squeeze." she said, apologising not for the first time.

"As I've said before, I don't mind." said Marissa, giving her mother an encouraging grin. "And if I do find it all too much, JR has offered me a room at his house." She finished in a conversational tone.

"He did what!" gasped Krystal. She grasped both of her daughter's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "You can't trust that man. Not one inch."

"I know you don't like him, and I may have amnesia but that doesn't make me stupid. He's a charmer and I'm sure he's a bit of a player as well, but he is also AJ's father. If I want AJ in my life, as his legal guardian, I get JR as well. I mean, I think he's tried to be honest with me."

"That man doesn't have an honest bone in his body."

Marissa knew his mother was probably right. She had been following her instinct when it came to people. With AJ there had been an almost instant connection. The same was true when she had sat with Bianca. With JR she felt she should be cautious, he had told the truth as he saw it but had probably left out quite a bit as well. He had clearly been trying to get on her good side which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Well, he told me about the cancer, and our marriage, the affairs and the divorce. He also told me about his drinking and how it scared AJ. He even told me about Bianca."

"He told you… about Bianca?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

She wasn't sure why this amazed her mother so much; that he had told her about Bianca being the one that drove him to drink. He had kind of implied that they had had an affair, and that was the one thing she was sure was a lie. She wasn't even sure why she suggested it at the time. Looking back, although she could quite imagine JR falling for Bianca, she was an undeniably beautiful woman after all; she couldn't imagine Bianca ever doing that. When she thought about JR and Bianca being together romantically the image just didn't fit. No JR hadn't been completely honest, which made her wonder what the real truth was.

Her mother was staring at her, wide eyed with amazement.

"Surprised, I would say so! You know all this and you are still thinking about forgiving him?"

"Look, my mind is a clean slate, and I've decided that's how I'm going to treat everyone I meet. Until I've found out one way or another I'm giving everybody the benefit of the doubt – even my no good ex-husband."

Marissa ended the statement with a smile.

"But you know about Bianca at least." said Krystal a look of relief on her face, which confused Marissa slightly. "Then I guess you'll want to say goodbye to her before we go."

"She won't see me." said Marissa, a frown replacing her smile. "Quite frankly I think I terrified her. I must confess I don't know what I'd say to her even if I did get a chance to speak to her. It's all my fault, I never should have snuck out of my room to see her. I could have crippled her, pulling her from her bed when I had my fit! I know it didn't work out like that but I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything had happened to her."

"Well that makes you both a foolish pair." said Krystal shaking her head despairingly, "But you still have feelings for Bianca?"

"Yeah, I felt a connection right off. Just before I had the seizure we were holding hands. I'm not sure I really remember what it was I was thinking about…"

Marissa brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Good things I'm sure." said Krystal; there was that smile again, it kept appearing when she mentioned her best friend.

Despite her mother protest Marissa picked up the overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Krystal, reluctantly picking up the smaller carrier bag.

"All set." said Marissa; her son's drawing safely in her hand. She paused to adjust her hat. It was a gift from her Mom; a red sun hat, which was to hide her scar. She still wasn't convinced it suited her

"And try not to worry about Bianca," said Krystal, as she led the way out into the hospital corridor. "Give her time she'll come round."

Marissa took one last look around her now empty room, saying a silent goodbye to her home for the last four months.

"I'll do that." she said, replying to her now absent mother. "Then maybe I'll find out the truth about what really went on between her and JR."

…


	45. Chapter 45 : Suspicions and questions

Jesse had a lot of thoughts whirling around his head and all of them revolved around JR. Things just were not adding up and the more he looked the more he saw. JR had lied, but did that make him a murderer?

Jesse grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper – maybe if he put in in writing it would all make sense.

He started to make a list of the key information from JR's statement.

_JR_

_1 – He had been planning to leave the country but at the last minute decided it would be wrong to miss the opportunity to see his Uncle Stuart, and so returned to the Chandler Mansion to say his farewells._

_2 - He had gone up to his room to freshen up and when he was coming down the stairs he saw the Jane Doe assailant walking in through the front door a gun in her hand._

_3 – He acted on instinct, rushing back to his room to get his gun and then used the secret tunnels to sneak up on the attacker._

_4 – When he got there he was too late to stop her and so he took her down before she could hurt anyone else._

_5 – Marissa's injury had been an accident. He never meant to cause her any harm._

Jesse drew a ring around point number one and put a tick next to it; Dixie, Tad and Jamie all confirmed that JR had been at the airport and had been ready to leave Pine Valley.

Jesse scowled at point number two and put a large cross through it. He had spoken to Jackson again about the night of the shooting. Jackson remembered clearly the woman walking passed him into the party. She'd been clutching a handbag and he remembered thinking she was a member of waitressing staff and was probably going to get into trouble for being late. He had seen no sign of a gun. He had also seen no sign of JR who was supposedly watching from the stairs. Cara, Winifred, Randi and Scott all mentioned in their statements that the woman pulled the gun from her handbag as she entered the room. This fact was further corroborated by the handbag itself which was found in the parlour beside the assailant's body.

No, point two was an outright lie – which made point 3 a lie as well. If JR hadn't run to get the gun that could only mean he already he it on him! He also hadn't run through the tunnels to save the day. The two empty bottles of whiskey beside his duffle bag covered in JR's fingerprints were evidence to his rather longer stay in the tunnels. He'd claimed at the interview he'd had to have a couple of drinks after the event to steady his nerves, but the officer in duty had written in his notes he had suspected JR was drunk. The lie about running to the rescue well may have been to cover his drinking, but that didn't answer the question of why JR was carrying a gun.

Jesse looked hard at point 4 – he didn't know what to think. JR's actions certainly brought down Jane Doe, but the question still remained about the order of the bullets. Jesse had read the statements over and over and it was definitely the last shot that had hit Marissa. JR had been drunk, but if he could accurately shoot the assailant five times without a single miss, why would one bullet miss by so much? And why of all people did it hit Marissa?

This brought Jesse to point 5 and that was the stickler – was it an accident? There was obviously hostility between Marissa and JR and from what he could gather it had to do with custody of their son AJ, and Marissa's relationship with Bianca Montgomery of which JR did not approve. Marissa had also stated JR's drinking problem as a concern when she had recently taken out a restraining order against him. In fact on the day of the shooting there had been an APB out on JR for breaking the order not once but twice. Jesse had been surprised to read in the arresting officer's notes that he had let JR off with just a caution – solely in honour of his heroic actions in taking down the gunwoman. No JR and Marissa were defiantly having problems - JR certainly had a motive for wanting to hurt her.

Jesse underlined the last point three times. There was clear means and motive for an attempted murder, but you couldn't arrest a man without proof. The only question is where was he going to find it?


	46. Chapter 46 : Family

From everything she had heard about Tad's house Marissa was expecting a warm family home full of laughter and fun. She certainly wasn't expecting the long uncomfortable silences and the cold stares that passed continuously between her mother and Tad's partner Dixie. The tension was excruciating. Krystal was keeping up a front that everything was fine, but she and Dixie refused to speak to each other, and if words had to be exchanged it was via Tad or one of the girls. Tad looked uncomfortable in his role of mediator; he was trying hard to appease both women, but in the end seemed only to annoy them.

All the tension was about AJ being with his father and now Marissa was caught right in the middle of it. Krystal told her in no uncertain terms what she thought of JR and the games he'd played over the years. Dixie was keen to stress that JR was a new man, a hero and insisted he was determined to make up for all his past mistakes. He wanted to be the best father for AJ he could be. Krystal was very clear that she believed AJ would be happier if he never saw JR again.

Marissa didn't know what to think.

Since his first visit to the hospital that day, AJ had become her sole purpose of being. Of all the memories she had lost, the memories of her son were the ones she was most desperate to have back. People tried to talk to her about other things, her job as a lawyer, her life in Pine Valley, her twin sister Babe, her friendship with Bianca but she only wanted to know about her son and that is always where she would direct the conversation, gathering every tit-bit and filing it away as if nothing else mattered. Maybe it was an obsession, but Marissa didn't believe she could love anyone as much as she loved that little boy.

Life was never simple though, thanks to her amnesia she had a month to wait before the courts would clear her shared custody agreement with JR. Until then only supervised visits were permitted and JR had insisted he be present at all times. Whether she believed her mother or not, Marissa didn't have much of a choice when it came to her ex-husband. She still wasn't sure what to make of him, her gut was telling her something wasn't right but she had to be nice to him if she wanted to see her son.

She would stick to her plan; everyone had a clean slate until she'd gotten to know them well enough to judge for herself. The most important part was that she would get the chance to spend time with AJ, after that nothing else mattered.

…


	47. Chapter 47 : Taking steps

"So today we are going to have another go at walking the length of the bars!"

Bianca gave Frankie a sceptical look. Her body was slowly getting stronger and stronger. She now had the strength to power the hospital wheelchair she was confined to. It was the partial paralysis in left leg that was keeping her in it. She couldn't feel any part of it. When her girls asked her about it she described it like having a dead leg. The whole limb feeling like jelly after you sat on it too long. It was as close a description she could get.

She couldn't feel it at all. Sometimes she would sit and poke it at the strange border high on her thigh where sensation ended. She also couldn't move it very well, it didn't always do what she wanted and movement was very limited. No matter how much she concentrated she hadn't been able to wiggle her left toes properly. When she tried to stand she could feel the pressure of her foot on the ground in her hip but nowhere else. Walking was proving impossible – she had no balance. She had no idea if her foot was flat on the floor before she put her weight on it. Her knee kept bending unexpectedly, buckling under her mid step. As much as Bianca would love to be back on her feet again her left leg was holding her back by not holding her up.

"I have a little present for you first however." said Frankie in response to Bianca's doubtful glance.

He pulled from behind his back a leg brace. Bianca eyes widened at the cumbersome device in his hand.

"You think it will help me walk?" Bianca asked

"This is a loaner to see how you manage. If it does what I hope it will, then we can get you measured for your own."

Bianca scooted forward to the edge of her wheelchair, in order to give Frankie the access he needed to fit the brace. It consisted of an ugly blue sandal attached to two metal rods with a mechanical knee joint, all of which was fitted to her leg by large Velcro tabs around her calf and thigh.

"How does that feel?" asked Frankie as he finished fastening the last tab, and then balked when he realise what he said.

Bianca grinned at him, she was getting used to the saying that kept tripping people up.

"I can't tell you what it feels like… but I can tell you it looks hideous."

Frankie gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Shall we get you on your feet?"

"You bet!" said Bianca, hauling herself out of the chair with Frankie's help, before gripping onto the parallel bars.

The brace had passed the first test, she was standing.

"Try to take a step." said Frankie.

Bianca bit her lip in concentration as she looked down and willed her left leg to move forward.

She couldn't get her knee to bend.

"You need to put the pressure on the toe to release the knee joint." explained Frankie as he knelt beside her, moving her foot into a point which allowed her knee to bend and lift. Bianca took a step. She moved her right leg forward next; her arms supported the most of her weight.

"And again." said Frankie, sliding along a little beside her on his knees.

Bianca moved her arms a little further along the bars and steadied herself. It took a lot of concentration to point her toe and she felt the knee joint release so she could lift her knee and take a step, the joint going rigid again as she planted her foot on the ground. She swung her right leg quickly to take another step. Without waiting for Frankie's prompt she took another step, and another… Step after step. Her arms were trembling with effort, sweat poured down her back but Bianca couldn't take her eyes of the magical devise that was letting her walk. She only stopped when she ran out of parallel bars.

"Can you turn around." asked Frankie, he was just behind her; she guessed he was ready to catch her if she fell. Only she wasn't going to fall.

"I can try." said Bianca. She moved both hands onto the left bar and putting her weight on her braced left leg she used it as a pivot while she stepped round with her right leg. She didn't imagine she looked very graceful as she plonked her hands back onto both bars in order to regain her balance.

"That's excellent." said Frankie, now they were face to face she could see he looked genuinely impressed. "Do you think you can make it back to the chair?"

"Try and stop me!" said Bianca, determination in her eye.

Frankie ducked under the bar in order get out of her way as Bianca took her next step back towards the wheelchair waiting at the other end of the room. Bianca found herself grunting with effort at every step, but her goal was getting closer and closer.

"Point… bend… step…" She muttered like a mantra, "Point… bend… step…"

"You can do it!" cried Frankie, cheering her on from the side-lines.

Bianca finally reached the end of the bars but she didn't stop, she reached out with her right hand towards the chair, seeing her intent Frankie supported her left elbow as Bianca stepped away from the bars and walked towards her chair.

"That was incredible." said Frankie as he helped her sit back down.

"Yes it was." said Bianca, breathlessly.

She was utterly exhausted but she couldn't stop smiling – she could walk!

…


	48. Chapter 48 : The Chandler Mansion

Sunday came at last and Marissa was invited to visit AJ at his home. Marissa was more than a little astounded to discover that his home was actually a king sized mansion.

AJ had clung to her the moment she entered the house. He gave her the guided tour of the manor, introducing her to his grandfather Adam who greeted her tersely, and his great-uncle Stuart who engulfed her in a hug. He showed her every corner and secret passage in the place, all the while refusing to let go of her hand.

Marissa became uncomfortably aware of the unspoken tension between father and son, AJ always placing himself as a barrier between Marissa and his dad. JR followed their every step; although Marissa was a little confused by the oddly satisfied smile plastered to her ex-husband face, almost as if the act of her just being there was some kind of victory. Maybe he thought she could help him win back his son's trust.

The mansion tour ended in the parlour. It had been a very surreal moment when AJ took her to the room and told her this was where she'd been shot.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" JR asked when the tour was finally finished. He had hardly spoken at all for that last few minutes, seemingly happy to let his son take the lead.

"Oh please, please say yes." cried AJ, is eyes wide with delight, his hand still entwined with hers.

"I think I can manage that!" said Marissa with a smile, there was no way that little boy was going to take no for an answer and she wasn't going to turn down any opportunity to spend more time with her son.

"Why don't we make it a picnic in the garden." said JR, "It's a nice day."

Marissa thought it was looking a little cloudy, but before she could speak AJ was already leading her into the garden.

…

Marissa reclassified the 'garden' as 'extensive grounds'. There were mature woodland, wide lawns, statues, topiary hedges, a swimming pool and tennis courts.

As they walked AJ was chatting eagerly with her, talking about pool parties and hide and seek and the-day-after-Easter treasure hunts. JR led them towards the shade of an oak tree not far from a fountain. Marissa thought it was a wonderful spot. She found it had a very soothing effect on her, the sound of the wind in the trees and the soft splashing of water, even if she couldn't remember why.

JR spontaneous lunch invitation proved a little less off the cuff than he had led on. A little further on a picnic blanket had been laid on the ground ready for them and there was also a small hamper of food. JR suggested AJ have a little run around to let off steam before dinner. AJ just scowled at his father and refused to leave Marissa's side.

When JR produced a box of donuts and some cans of orange soda Marissa though he was a little crazy. It was hardly what she would consider lunch. He obviously noticed her reaction

"It's a family tradition." He explained, "One you had with your parents growing up. I'm not sure how much you remember… I mean how much you've been told about your adopted family. This is something I knew about and I wanted to share it with you. Every Sunday you and your parents would sit in the park after church with a soda and donuts and just talk."

Marissa was quite touched.

"No one has really spoken to me about my life before Pine Valley," she said, surprised by his thoughtfulness, although a part of her was wondering if this was one of JRs games her mother had warned her about.

"I know very little about my childhood and my adoptive parents." continued Marissa, unsure where JR was planning to take this conversation. "Do you know any more about them?"

"I know you were devastated after their death." He said.

"It was a car crash wasn't it." said Marissa, "I just feel horrible, unable to mourn their death because I've no memory of them."

"You know if you every want to talk, I'll be glad to listen." said JR, a very earnest expression on his face.

"I know the song your daddy sang." said AJ wanting to be a part of the conversation. He was sat beside Marissa, leaning on her legs. "You sang it to me every night; you sang it for Miranda and Gabby too. And I sang it to you every day in hospital. You said it always made you feel safe. Bianca even brought…"

"AJ, you don't need to bore Marissa with all that right now." said JR abruptly, opening the box of donuts and placing it between them. "It's time for lunch."

AJ looked down at his lap, clearly upset by his father's interruption. An uncomfortable silence descended over the picnic blanket. Marissa had no idea why JR had jumped on his son like that. She decided she needed to ease the tension so she pulled the ring pull on her can.

"Well I guess a toast is in order." she said "To family and traditions," and she clonked cans with JR.

"To family." said JR, "And maybe starting some traditions of our own."

That comment threw Marissa completely, only she didn't have a chance to question JR about it.

"To family." said AJ adding his can to the toast, smiling widely at his mom "Because all families are special, especially ours!"

"That's beautiful." said Marissa as she pulled the little boy into a hug. He snuggled close for a moment, but on seeing the open box of donuts, he suddenly darted forward to grab the one with chocolate sprinkles.

…

The picnic would have lasted a little longer, except the weather had other ideas. The sky got greyer and greyer and after about five minutes the heavens opened. They briefly scurried under the shelter of the tree but the downpour wasn't stopping, if anything the rain was getting heavier.

"I think we are going to have to make a run for it." said JR.

Marissa had to agree he was right. All three of them used the picnic blanket for cover, as they raced toward the mansion. By the time they reached the house they were all soaked to the skin.

…

They were all shaking off the excess water in the parlour.

"We should have waited." laughed Marissa watching as the last few raindrops plopped into puddles on the patio. "We're all soaked!"

"AJ, I think you had better run upstairs and change into some dry clothes." suggested JR.

AJ gave his father an odd look which Marissa couldn't quite read.

"I want to stay with mommy." protested the little boy.

Marissa felt his t-shirt. It really was soaking. She gave the bit she was holding a squeeze and water dribbled onto the carpet.

"I think you really should get changed." said Marissa. "I'd never forgive myself if you got pneumonia."

AJ sighed.

"Okay mom. But only if you promise to still be here when I get back!"

"I promise." said Marissa, giving him a soggy hug, "Now go on, scoot! The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back!"

AJ ran from the room.

"I'll be quick." he cried.

…

Marissa pulled off her new hat, a striped woolly one she had found at Tad's and shook the excess water off it. Standing alone in the parlour with JR, Marissa began to be aware of his eyes on her. At first she thought he was staring at her scar. Then she realised that it wasn't that at all. She looked down, suddenly conscious of how her wet clothes were clinging to her body.

JR smiled warmly at her.

"Do you want to dry off as well? You could take a shower if you want and change into some dry clothing. I think Colby left some things. If not I can always loan you one of my shirts"

Marissa felt a strange chill, and it had nothing to do with her damp clothing. JRs smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes, and the lust in them was making her feel a little uncomfortable. She knew he had been her husband once but it still made her feel dirty.

AJ broke the tension by tearing back into the parlour. He'd gotten dressed so fast he'd put his t-shirt on inside out.

"That _was_ quick!" gasped Marissa, which made AJ laugh.

…

As much as she was loathed to abandon her son she took this as her leave to go.

"I hate to say it, but it's getting rather late. And I should probably go home and dry off."

"No." cried AJ, "Please stay." He looked devastated; she thought he might start crying.

"You are welcome to stay." said JR.

Marissa looked from the little boy to his father. She really had enjoyed spending time with them as a family, although she would definitely need more time to get used to JR on his own.

"Look why don't we make a compromise." she said, taking a moment to ruffle her son's hair. "What if I come back tomorrow and take both you and your daddy out for dinner as a thank you for such a wonderful day."

"Yes please" cried AJ.

Marissa gave her little boy one long last hug, before reminding him to turn his shirt round the right way. JR's goodbye was a little more awkward. In the end she settled for a kiss on the cheek. Marissa wondered if maybe this had given him the wrong idea. When she left she noticed JR's grin was almost as wide as AJ's.

…


	49. Chapter 49 : Kendall at the hospital

Kendall was surprised when she got to the ICU to find Jackson still holding vigil beside her mother's bedside.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked.

"No, no, I've only been here a little while." said Jackson startled by her arrival. He was holding Erica's pale hand in both of his and been quietly talking to her. "I just wanted to make sure I was here for your meeting with Dr Castillo. I needed to find out how Erica was doing."

Kendall stood behind him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. She had heard about his outburst a few days ago.

"Well I'm glad you're here – and I know mom is too!" said Kendall.

"You're getting spoiled now mom, huh!" she continued, now addressing her mother's unconscious form. "First Bianca and then Jackson; the two people I know you most needed to see!"

Erica remained unchanged. She still lay silent and still.

There was a discrete cough and Kendall turned to see Griffin in the door way, she wasn't sure how long he had been standing there.

"Do you need a minute?" he asked, realising he was interrupting a family moment.

"No come in." insisted Kendall. "How is she doing?"

"Better. Well she's stabilised. I'm not entirely certain we can put it down to Bianca's presence or Jackson's little pep talk but something worked. Her clotting factors have returned to normal – which is a very good thing." said Griffin.

As the he went into more detail, Kendall began to find it hard to follow his explanation. One thing she could clearly see was that Griffin seemed more positive and driven than she'd seen in a long while.

"What does that mean for her treatment?" asked Jackson, who had clearly understood more of Griffin's explanation than Kendall had.

"Well, she has now been accepted onto the donor register. We are hopeful in getting a kidney match and then when she is stable we can complete the bowel repair."

"So she's going to get the transplants she needs?" asked Kendall, delighted at the news.

"We're hopeful, yes!" said Griffin. "As you know yourself finding a match isn't always easy but we have a great long queue of Erica's fans lining up to be tested. I quite like the irony that it was fan that injured her and it may well be a fan that saves her life!"

"That woman was not a fan." said Jackson flatly, "She was a psychopath."

"You're right." said Griffin regretting his comment instantly, "I'm sorry."

"Has anyone told Bianca the good news yet?" asked Kendall still smiling, this was so much better than she had been expecting.

"Not yet."

"Would it be alright if I do it?" asked Kendall, "My sister needs something to help cheer up, she hasn't been herself lately!"

"Of course." said Griffin. "I'm just so glad to finally have some good news to pass on at last."

"Will you be alright with mom?" Kendall asked Jackson, giving his shoulder another affectionate squeeze.

"We'll be fine." He assured her. "It would also give me the chance to talk some more to Dr Castillo."

"Okay." said Kendall before turning back to her mom and kissing her forehead. "I will be back later, but I know I'm leaving you in excellent hands!"

After the goodbye to her mother she then turned to Griffin.

"Thank you." She said engulfing him in a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

…

Kendall hurried down the corridor to her sister's room, but when she peered in she noticed the lights were out and a body was clearly visible, snuggled under the blankets. Bianca was asleep.

Kendall pondered for a moment whether or not to wake her, but she decided in the end to let her sister sleep. She was always so drained after a physio-session. She could pass on the good news when she bought Miranda and Gabby on a visit this evening.

"Kendall, I'm glad I caught you!" Kendall turned to find Frankie hurrying down the corridor towards her. "I wanted to talk to you about Bianca."

Kendall gave him a grin and then paused when she noted his serious expression.

"Is something wrong? I thought her recovery was officially classed as miraculous."

"Well physical Bianca is recovering beyond expectation. She is walking now, with support and her co-ordination is vastly improved." explained Frankie, before lowering his voice. "What concerns us is her mental state."

"What?" asked Kendall, surprised by this news. True Bianca seemed to always be exhausted, last visit she had fallen asleep half way through a conversation and Bianca had been the one doing the talking. Maybe she seemed a little down sometimes but she was always happy when her girls were around and she also seemed determined to get better.

"She is driving herself very hard physically. But this is not just a physical injury. She was shot. That has an emotional impact as well. I've noticed her becoming increasingly withdrawn and, yes, she's sleeping a lot because of the physiotherapy but I think she is also using it as an excuse to not to face her own emotional trauma."

"I knew that she was being strong for her girls," said Kendall, and then she thought back. "I guess my little sister has always been good at hiding the bad things that happen to her. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you - how would you feel about me discharging Bianca into your care. Both myself and Dr Stanhope her psychiatrist believe the best treatment is to get her back with her family, back into her life again. Part of the problem is that she is beginning to feel remote from who she is. She's been in hospital for six months, over four of which she couldn't even leave her bed…. she couldn't move… Physically she is at a stage where she can have therapy visits at home, but she will need a certain level of care and supervision still."

Kendall smiled.

"Are you telling me that Bianca can come home?"

"Yes." said Frankie, seeing the delight on Kendall's face. "But she needs to be with someone who will make sure she takes it easy and I think she needs to be reminded about the good things in life."

"Well." said Kendall, "I can manage the first part I'm sure - and I know of two little girls who would be more than happy to handle part two!"

Kendall walked away with Frankie, as Bianca slept on, and together they made the arrangements for bringing Bianca home.

Kendall couldn't believe this day could get any better!

…


	50. Chapter 50 : The truth

**Wow 50 chapters! – Where has the time gone? (and why do all the mile stones happen on short chapters?)**

**To all my readers and reviewers – Thanks for sticking with me all this time! (Although there is still quite a way to go). **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Marissa gets a job, Bianca comes home, Kendal hatches a plan.**

…

Jackson gave Griffin a hard look when Kendall left to see her sister.

"So what haven't you told her?" he asked.

Griffin looked back surprised.

"I just wanted to pass on the medical update. It's good news!"

"So what is the bad news?" asked Jackson, as he was so sure there was something Griffin was leaving out.

Griffin licked his lips nervously, looking at Erica looking so tiny in her hospital bed

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this in the doctor's lounge?"

"Very well." said Jackson.

He kissed Erica gently on the cheek and whispered that he wouldn't be long.

…

In the doctors lounge Jackson turned on Griffin once more.

"I'm here, what is it that you don't want to tell Kendall!"

"It's not something that I'm not telling her, it's just not something that I think I've explained very well." said Griffin awkwardly. "I just hate that I have to keep giving her bad news."

"What is it!" demanded Jackson, his hands balled into fists of frustration. He couldn't stand not knowing if something still wasn't right with Erica.

"We can repair a certain amount of the physical damage, but firstly it's important to remember transplants aren't some magical cure, there can be complications especially with a patient as weak as Erica."

"I know about transplants…" said Jackson, well aware of the trauma surrounding Kendall's heart.

"But the bullet also did a lot of nerve damaged which was causing Erica a lot of pain." continued Griffin, "Erica was sedated originally because of the amount of discomfort she was in; it was actually the later blood clots that did most of the organ damage. No amount of surgery can repair this kind of nerve damage. You must understand Erica will have to take high strength pain-killers indefinitely, just to be able to function normally, which can cause further complications of their own. What I'm trying to say is, this isn't something Erica can bounce back from unscathed. She will have to live with this pain for the rest of her life."

Jackson blinked,

"But there must be something you can do?" demanded Jackson.

Jackson saw a flicker of something in Griffin's eyes as he looked down.

"There is something?"

Griffin took a deep breath.

"I hate to say it, but Erica's only hope is David Hayward."

"Hell no." cried Jackson, stepping back in horror, "That manipulative swine…"

"Orpheus is the only treatment I know that can reverse this kind of nerve damage. Just look at Bianca, a walking miracle, she would have been completely paralysed without David's help."

Jackson nodded his head; he had to accept David's part in rescuing his precious niece. In fact David's abilities had saved a lot of loved ones over the years. There was no denying the man's skill.

"So this Orpheus treatment could help her."

"In theory; I mean, I am concerned that too much time may have passed for the treatment to be affective." explained Griffin, before shaking his head. "It's academic anyway. I asked for David's help weeks ago but he outright refused!"

Jackson sighed.

"Well then I guess it's time I had a word with Doctor David Hayward." said Jackson, straightening his jacket before marching out the door. "Although after everything, I'm not sure Erica will appreciate owing David her life."

…


	51. Chapter 51 : JR's torment continues

"_Are you schizophrenic or something? First you hate her so much that you tried to murder her and now you are convincing yourself that you are in love with her?"_

JR didn't know what to make of the fact that it was a figment of his imagination that had asked the question.

"I always loved her!" he retorted angrily.

"_Then you have a really screwed up definition of what love is!"_ snapped _Marissa_. She was pacing up and down JR's bedroom, and he was finding it distracting.

He knew why she was mad. It was because his plan was beginning to work. They had gradually been getting closer and closer together as a family. The picnic in the garden had been a wonderful way to break the ice, then Marissa took them to dinner at a little Bistro by the park the next day. The following Saturday all three of them went to the fair, and they laughed and joked, it was everything a family should be. He and Marissa were getting closer and AJ was also beginning to warm up to him once more.

"_Not true."_ said _Marissa_ in an exasperated voice. _"The day at the fair was awkward and uncomfortable and you know it. Marissa couldn't go on any of the rides because of her recent head injury – you know from where you shot her in the head! You wouldn't dare leave her alone with AJ in case he mentioned Bianca and AJ refused to go on any of the rides with you. The only reason you both went on the carousel was because Marissa wanted to take some pictures..."_

JR grunted and tried to shut out her voice. He was trying to work out his next move when it came to Marissa. All he needed to do now was find a way to spend more time alone with her, the time was right for him to sweep her off her feet.

"_That isn't what she wants!"_ said _Marissa_ and JR was angry for her invading his thoughts again.

"And how would you know that?"

"_Mainly because she's been avoiding every chance there is of being alone with you!"_

"Nonsense."

"_When are you going to accept that this is about AJ, and AJ's happiness? Congratulations JR you've done it, not that you deserve it for one second, you are back to being co-parenting friends. Why are you so hell bent on screwing it up all over again?"_

"Without Bianca sabotaging my every move I can't fail."

Marissa burst out laughing much to JR's frustration.

"_Bianca sabotaged you! I don't think so! Correct me if I'm wrong but every move you've made so far have all been Bianca's."_

"Not every move." muttered JR irritated.

"_Your first move, the very first one, was a picnic with doughnuts and orange soda! Sadly you didn't get a chance to screw it up this time."_

"I didn't screw anything up; Marissa was just being confused by Bianca."

"_I guess you could be right about her being confused about her feelings for Bianca but face it you screwed it up badly. Or did you really think it was a romantic gesture on your second date to suggest sex in a busy public park in broad daylight and that it would be cool, when Marissa said no, to throw a temper tantrum like a four year old – oh and then jump into bed with your secretary. Oh no sorry," _finished_ Marissa _sarcastically,_ "You're right; clearly you didn't screw that up at all."_

"Will you just shut up!" snapped JR.

"_Why the hell do you deserve a moment's peace? You tried to kill Marissa and still you can't leave her be. You are trying to manipulate her into your bed, like it's some kind of sport. What will you do when she gets her memory back? Do you expect her to forgive you."_

"Babe forgave me!" said JR smartly, "Why would Marissa be any different?"

"_Oh yes you almost killed your first wife too. You say it like it's something to be proud of! Only that time it was an accident – you only wanted her to be date-raped by your brother, I forgot."_ said _Marissa_ coldly, the disgust clear on her face. _"Marissa isn't her twin sister – God knows why Babe forgave you but you two were so messed up maybe you deserved each other."_

_Marissa_ looked at JR, narrowing her eyes as she realised something.

"_You can't turn Marissa into Babe – it doesn't work like that."_

"That's not what I want. I want a family; I want my son to be happy…"

"…_This is exactly what you've got JR. So stop, stop trying to get something you can't have. You will only get disappointed and then you'll get angry and then it will all go to hell again. Why won't you just stop!"_

"Because I love her and we belong to together!"

_Marissa_ sighed. She was still staring at JR.

"_So which of Bianca's moves are you going to use this time?"_

"Why would I need that lesbian's help to win back my wife?"

"_Ex-wife."_ muttered _Marissa, "And you were thinking about taking Marissa to the comedy club before I interrupted, so stop talking rubbish! You had no hope without Bianca."_

"I don't need her!"

"_Oh god sometimes I just wish you took Marissa to that damn play and then all this crap would never have happened!"_

"Play?"

"_Angel's Breath. God JR, most people would to do a little research first before planning to take a woman to a date that would make her relive every second of her parent's death. Not go 'Oh free tickets to a show, that will impress her!'." _said_ Marissa, _relishing her impression of a stupid JR_. "If you'd taken her to that play she would have never spoken to you again and you would have saved the world a lot of grief…"_

Marissa noticed JR wasn't listening anymore; a smile was creeping up the corners of his mouth.

"True, Marissa probably wouldn't have forgiven me back then but now… Now she would give anything to be able to properly mourn her parent's death… "

"_What…?"_

"Sorry, I've got to make a couple of calls." said JR delighting at the opportunity to turn the tables on his own private demon. "Thanks for the suggestion by the way!"

_Marissa_ could see the thoughts in his head. 'Marissa broken hearted by the play – Tears pouring down her cheeks - A sad but grateful smile on her face as she falls into his arms - JR moving in for a kiss - JR taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom…'

_Marissa_ shivered with disgust.

"_Bastard_." she muttered.

…


	52. Chapter 52 : Opal and Krystal

Krystal Carey sighed as she waved goodbye to the last member of waitressing staff before locking the door to _Krystal's _café and turning the closed sign.

It had been a particularly busy day. The press, still camped out at the hospital awaiting news of Erica Kane's recovery, were giving her business an unexpected boost. But that wasn't the reason for the sigh.

"What's up?" asked Opal, she was stacking the last of the menus on the counter and making sure everything was ready for the next day.

Krystal sighed again and took a seat at the bar.

"Am I being silly," she asked, "Worrying about Marissa? I mean what can JR do to her?"

"Apart from suck her back in?" suggested Opal. As much as she wanted to support a man who was a smidgeon away to being her grandson, she didn't like what he'd been doing lately, especially in regards to his son.

"I've spoken to her and I'm sure she's not going to fall for his lines, for her this is all about AJ. I don't think she's can think about anything else."

"But you're not sure of JRs intentions?" asked Opal.

Krystal leant against the counter, as she considered her answer.

"I just don't like the amount of time she is spending with him." she said thoughtfully. "He's asked her out to a play this evening. I think this will be the first time they have actually been alone together since… well before the shooting. I don't like it. I'm getting a pain in my gut just thinking about it."

"Marissa's a big girl."

"Yes but she also have no idea how bad things were with JR."

"You didn't tell her?" asked Opal surprised.

"Sure I did," said Krystal despondently, "But she doesn't want to hear it. She's insistent about this clean slate nonsense; giving everyone a chance to prove themselves."

"Well maybe we need to find other distractions for her, away from JR."

"She won't want to do anything that stops her spending time with AJ."

Opal thought for a moment,

"Not even helping her mom out in the restaurant? You can say you're having trouble keeping up with lunch-time rush, it's not a lie. Besides she can't see AJ when he's at school."

"You think I should offer her a job?" asked Krystal, surprised that she hadn't thought of this idea before.

"Why not? It will get her out of the house and away from JR. She will have the chance to meet new people, earn some money and more importantly she will be somewhere we can both keep an eye in her if JR does decide to show up!"

Krystal smiled at Opal.

"Has anyone told you that you are an absolute genius?"

Opal smiled back.

"I have my moments! - We'll keep her safe from JR, you mark my words!"

…


	53. Chapter 53 : Welcome home

Miranda was trying hard to organise her sister and cousins into a tidy row, ready for the moment her mommy would be coming through the front door.

Spike was standing to a smart attention, his welcome home card firmly in his grasp and an excited grin on his face.

Gabby had taken her place beside him but was a little distracted by the pattern on the sofa throw. She kept flopping forward to play with the tassels whenever her big sister turned her back.

Ian kept disappearing. Miranda would have him nicely lined up but then he was off again, clambering on the sofa, or running off to hide, giggling manically. He thought it was a great game. Miranda just found it annoying. He was making her cross and she didn't want to be cross when her mommy was coming home soon.

"Ian." she cried close to tears, "You're ruining it!"

Spike put a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'll go get him." He said.

Miranda looked at her younger cousin. His happy smile didn't change for a second.

"You just have to know how to make him stay still." he explained.

It turned out the best way to keep Ian in one place was to give him a juice cup. He may have been sat on the floor making loud slurping noises, but at least they were all now in a smart row.

"Has everyone got there cards?" Miranda asked, and everyone held their creations over their head, accept for Ian, Miranda had hold of his one. He had already torn a corner off it while messing around. Francoise, their nanny, and roll of tape had saved the day and together they had been able to fix it back together, but Miranda was keeping it safe now just in case.

She had a quick look at the clock. Mommy would be here at any moment!

…

"Will AJ and Ma-wissa be coming too?" Gabby asked.

Her sister had been starring at her shoes deep in contemplation, but was now she looking at her sister with the same intensity.

"No. AJ said his daddy wouldn't let him come and I don't think Marissa remembers us." said Miranda sadly.

Gabby looked sad too.

"I miss Ma-wissa." she sighed.

Gabby looked back down to contemplate her shoes again. Miranda turned back to the clock to check the time, just as the sound of a door latch broke the quiet.

Miranda turned back to the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

The first person through the door was Aunt Kendall, carrying a suitcase. She smiled when she saw the welcoming committee lined up behind the couch.

Then mommy appeared in the door way. She had a frown of concentration on her face as she negotiated the door on crutches. Then mommy looked up and gave them a wonderful smile.

"_WELCOME HOME!"_ chorused the children.

It didn't go quite as well as they had rehearsed it, Gabby lagged a little behind _as usual_.

"Thank you!" said Mommy her smile brighter than ever.

"We made cards." said Gabby, rushing forward for a hug.

"Whoa" cried Aunt Kendall, intercepting Gabby and whisking her up into her arms. "I think we need to give your mommy a moment to sit down first, and then we can all welcome her properly."

Miranda bit her lip nervously as she watched her mom take a seat on the couch. She was very slow on her crutches and her bad leg was moving awkwardly. Miranda really wanted to help, but didn't know what to do.

When mommy was finally settled on the couch she took a deep breath, her smile still wide and bright.

"So let me see these cards then." she said.

Gabby handed hers over first and mom pulled her onto the seat beside her as she looked at it. Spike was patiently waiting to go next.

Miranda hung back, now mommy was home she realised for the first time that things wouldn't be the same as before. She had been waiting months for this moment, the moment they could be a family again, only now mommy couldn't run, dance and play with them anymore and it made her sad to think about it.

As always mommy seemed to know exactly how Miranda was feeling.

"And finally my big brave girl," she said, concern in her eyes. "Don't I get a hug?"

Miranda gave her mom a watery smile, the cards forgotten as she flung her arms around her mommy's neck.

"I missed you so much Mommy!" sobbed Miranda, not sure if she was crying because she was happy or sad.

"I missed you too." sighed mommy. "I missed you so much."

Mom was crying too.

Miranda felt more arms on her as Gabby joined the hug.

"My two beautiful girls!" said mommy, fighting her tears. "I love you so much. Always remember that I love you."

"I love you too mommy." said Miranda.

"Me too." said Gabby, her voice muffled in Miranda's shoulder.

The brightness in Gabby's voice broke through the sorrow and Miranda felt mommy laugh.

"Look at us." said mom, sitting back to wipe the tears from her eyes. "This is supposed to be a party."

"It is indeed." said Aunt Kendall. "Who's for some cake?"

"_Me!"_ replied the excited chorus, as the children all tore off towards the kitchen.

Miranda hung back so she could help her mommy with her crutches after Aunt Kendall helped her up from the couch.

"I must warn you." said Aunt Kendall, as they made their way to the kitchen. "The children did the icing."

"Hey." protested Miranda. "We made the cake pretty with flowers and it's not my fault about the spelling, Spike did the writing."

In the kitchen, Bianca was presented with a colourful cake, with the message emblazoned on it.

*_WeLcowE HowE*_

"Spike wrote 'wurrs' instead of 'murrs'." explained Gabby.

"Well it looks amazing." said mommy, very diplomatically, before added with a grin, "Or should that be a-W-azing… or even w-agnificent?"

"Or w-arvellous!" suggested Kendall.

"Or w-agic!" said Miranda and she began to giggle.

"I like that." said mommy, laughing too, "It's w-agic!"

The sound was wonderful and soon the kitchen was filled with laughter. Miranda found she was smiling so hard her mouth ached.

Mommy was home at last.

…


	54. Chapter 54 : Ice tea at Krystals

Marissa tied the apron around her waist and gave Krystal and Opal a nervous look.

"You're sure about giving me this job?"

"Sweetie," said Opal, "Krystal and I talked it through. You need to get out of the house and find your feet again."

"You'll do great, honey." said Krystal, "We'll start you small, just clearing tables today okay?"

"Okay." said Marissa, as she embarked in a new career in the catering industry.

Opal talked her through the best way to load trays and wipe down tables. She was then taken into the kitchen and shown how to stack everything in the dishwashing area and where to put the clean dishes afterwards. It all seemed very straight forward.

By mid-afternoon Marissa had also taken on the role of welcoming patrons and handing out menus, something she found much more enjoyable than collecting people's leftovers.

…

Two new customers walked in. One of the women was struggling with her crutches and talking animatedly to the companion.

"Kendall, I'm sure that Frankie told you I had to take it easy." she said sarcastically as she manoeuvred herself toward the table Marissa had just cleared.

"He also said you need to get back to your old life." said the woman named Kendall, "Not so long ago you practically lived here, so come on; one glass of ice tea isn't going to kill you."

The woman on crutches shook her head at her companion. She was concentrating on her feet, her left leg was fitted with some kind of brace. Marissa pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." said the woman looking up with a smile. Both women froze when their eyes met.

"Marissa!" gasped the woman, her face suddenly going pale.

"Bianca!" cried Marissa, a smile exploding on her face.

Marissa hadn't recognised her at first, but as soon as she saw those big brown eyes she felt her pulse race. She could hardly believe it was the same woman. Her best friend! The last time she had seen Bianca she had been frail and paralysed, her head locked in a brace. Now she looked… stunning.

"It's so great to see you!" cried Marissa throwing her arms around her best friend and pulling her into a hug.

Bianca fell forward awkwardly into the embrace, her whole body tense, and the arms that encircled Marissa felt hesitant and uneasy. The red head pulled back concerned.

"Oh god, is that alright? Is it alright to hug you?"

"Of course it is!" said the other woman.

Bianca was still staring at Marissa seemingly unable to say a word.

"I'm Kendall." said the other woman, offering a big smile and her hand as introduction. "I guess you don't remember me. I'm a friend, although you probably will know me better as Bianca's older sister."

"Hi." said Marissa shaking her hand. She wasn't really listening, she was distracted by Bianca. Marissa kept looking back at her worried face and wondered why she was being so quiet.

Bianca sat down awkwardly on her chair, her eyes not leaving Marissa for a second.

"Is everything alright?" Marissa asked, anxiously addressing her friend.

Bianca smiled back, but Marissa could still see tension in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." said Bianca, at last finding her voice. "How are you, you look amazing."

Marissa smiled at the compliment.

"Well, you look incredible." said Marissa, her smile returning. "I can't believe the transformation."

Bianca tipped her head to hide her embarrassed smile, which made Marissa's heart flutter. This was what friendship should feel like, not the grating tension that she felt when she was with JR. Bianca made her feel comfortable and happy, JR just made her skin itch.

"Well I'm glad you're here." said Kendall, a wide grin on her face, "Why don't you join us? I'm sure you two have got a lot to catch up on."

Marissa noticed Bianca tense up at the suggestion.

"I'm supposed to be working." admitted Marissa, looking around; the café was half empty.

"You work here now?" asked Bianca. The sound of her quiet voice, made Marissa smile widen.

"It's my first day." said Marissa jokingly. "So I want to keep on the good side of my boss."

"Oh Krystal won't mind." said Kendall patting the empty chair beside her.

Marissa didn't need to be asked twice.

Kendall gave her a warm welcoming smile but Bianca just looked edgy. Marissa wondered what was bothering her.

…

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Kendall kept looking at her sister as if waiting for her to start the conversation. Bianca was just staring at Marissa with wide nervous eyes. Marissa had to break the mood.

"You know I almost didn't recognise you without the head gear." she admitted, miming the head brace that Bianca had worn. "You look so different! You really are… I mean you're incredible!"

"Speaking of head gear." said Kendall critically, glancing to the top of Marissa's head. "I think we need to address the issue of your hat."

Marissa glanced up self-consciously. She was currently sporting a green baseball cap with the legend '_Hot Mama'_ emblazoned over the brim.

"My hat, it's so people don't stare at me; at the scar. It was a present from AJ, he got it from the fair."

"Trust me people are staring." said Kendall lightly.

Marissa laughed at the joke, pleased at how easy going Kendall seemed.

Kendall's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Its work, I've got to get this!" she said, getting up from her chair. As she did she gave her sister's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Have fun!"

"I can't seem to find anything that suits me," said Marissa with a sigh, now addressing Bianca. "I guess I'm not really a hat person. It's just…"

Marissa took off her cap and she saw Bianca's eyes flit briefly to the ugly scar, not quite hidden by her short red hair.

Bianca sighed and at last found her voice

"I don't think you need the cap. You look perfect just the way you are. But I know how it feels when people stare." she said, gesturing to her crutches, "You know I've got one or two hats at home that I'm sure will suite you better. I'll get Kendall to pop by with them. Just because you've lost your memory shouldn't mean you've lost all sense of fashion as well."

Marissa smile just beamed.

"See that's why I need my best friend. Although I'm not sure a taste in fashion is particularly my strongest suite - I've seen my wardrobe - some of the dresses are hideous!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." said Bianca. "You've got some stunners in there too."

Bianca grinned at the light-heartedness for the conversation, but Marissa could see her shoulders were still very tense. What was wrong with her, why couldn't she relax?

Marissa looked hard at her best friend; a woman she felt a deep instant connection to. Something was clearly distressing her and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was Marissa's amnesia that was causing the problem. Knowing that your best friend can't remember you must be disconcerting, especially after everything else she went through after the shooting. Marissa wondered if what Bianca needed was some reassurance that they really were still friends and that would never change.

"It's amazing," said Marissa, leaning closer to Bianca and taking her hand. "I just feel so close to you. My best friend… I've met you twice and already I know I can open up to you, and with you looking out for me I just know everything is going to be alright. AJ talks about you and your daughters all the time. He makes us sound more like sisters than friends. JR hates it. Every time AJ mentions your name his face almost turns purple, he really doesn't like you."

"No, he doesn't." said Bianca quietly, Marissa saw a whole array of conflicting emotions flit across her face.

Marissa could feel her friend's hand literally trembling in her own. She was clearly terrified of something. She put both of her hands over Bianca's to try and reassure her. Bianca just looked back at her with wide, worried eyes.

…

"Sorry to interrupt."

Both women looked up to see Kendall had returned.

"Bianca, I'm sorry but I'm needed at Fusion, there's a problem with our new Country Cosmetics line. Apparently all the promotional material says _County_ not _Country_… I can give you a lift home now, or I can come back and collect you when I'm done."

"No I'm ready to go." said Bianca, pulling her hand rapidly from Marissa's as if burned. "It was nice to talk to you." she said apologetically as her sister helped her to her feet.

Marissa shook her head after she left. She was sure Bianca would have run from the restaurant if she was able. What the hell was that? Why was Bianca so terrified, was it something to do with JR?

…


	55. Chapter 55 : Misunderstandings

"Okay, so what the hell was that with you and Marissa!" demanded Kendall the second they stepped into the house.

"What do you mean?" asked Bianca.

"I mean you and Marissa, alone for the first time in however long? And you spend the whole time looking petrified. It was your moment to tell her who you are and how you feel!"

Bianca avoided her sister's gaze.

"I can't." she said quietly. "I can't risk it."

"What risk. If she doesn't remember, tell her, tell her how much you love her."

Bianca looked close to tears.

"I can't."

"Fine." said Kendall, not wanting to push her sister now she looked so fragile. "If you don't feel it's time to tell her what you mean to each other, then don't. But you could at least talk to her properly. It's not like she's going to explode."

Bianca's face went white at that comment.

"Just be her friend," continued Kendall, confused by her sister's reluctance, "Just warn her about JR. Maybe she'll listen to you - she not listening to Krystal."

"But what if it happens again?" said Bianca quietly

"What if what happens?"

"What if I say something, or do something that makes her remember?"

"Why would that be a bad thing?" asked Kendall, thoroughly confused by the terror in Bianca's eyes.

"You weren't here. When she had that fit. When she was convulsing on the ground I couldn't help her…"

"You were paralysed."

"But I almost killed her. I can't bear the thought that I… I could have killed her."

"She had a brain bleed." said Kendall.

"Yes because I made her remember."

"It doesn't work like that!" insisted Kendall.

"You weren't there," sobbed Bianca, her voice now almost a whisper, "I know what I saw… She took my hand and in that moment I felt it, the connection we had always had. She knew me and I couldn't let it go without letting her know how much we loved each other. I asked her if she remembered holding my hand and for a second, just a fleeting second it was there. I saw in it in her eyes; a spark. She remembered me and then… and then…" tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to finish her story "… and then she almost died… I almost killed her!"

"Bianca, you can't blame yourself for that!" gasped Kendall, how long has Bianca been nursing this misapprehension – months.

Kendall pulled Bianca into a hug. Horrified by how heartbroken her sister was. She soothed her hair and whispered reassurances? How had she not seen this? Why had Bianca chosen to hide all this guilt and sorrow from her? Kendall's head was in a spin as she tried to decide what to say to her sister; how she could help her.

"You know you're wrong about this and I plan to prove it." said Kendall, after a moment, "You've always been a martyr to a broken heart… always waiting for the next bad thing to happen so much so that sometimes you miss the good thing that's starring you straight in the face."

"Kendall!" protested Bianca, pulling away from her.

"Nope." said Kendall. "You need to listen to your big sister for once. You've been breaking your heart over this for how long…? But you've missed the important part. That Marissa _remembered_ you!"

Bianca's eyes grew wide as saucers at her sister's words.

"Come here you idiot." said Kendall pulling her back into a hug.

"What are we going to do with you hmmm." she said, running a soothing hand up and down her sister's back. "You can't keep doing this to yourself…"

Slowly a plan began to form in Kendall's mind. She was going to find a way to help her sister whether she wanted her to or not…

…


	56. Chapter 56 : Kendall and Krystal

There was a brief lull in service while Krystal took a moment to restock the wine rack in the back of the restaurant. Kendall marched in and put a bag down on the bar in front of her.

"These are for Marissa." said Kendall tersely.

"I'll see that she gets them." said Krystal, a little surprised by Kendall blunt tone.

"And we need to talk." Kendall was staring at Krystal pointedly and bemused, Krystal gestured to an empty table nearby.

"What's the matter?" asked Krystal as she took her seat.

"Why haven't you told her?" demanded Kendall.

"Told who?"

"Why haven't you told Marissa about her and Bianca?"

"But she does know." said Krystal quietly.

"No she doesn't."

"No! JR told her while she was in hospital."

"JR! You left something as important as that to JR? You didn't think to check. JR has told her squat! Trust me on this Marissa doesn't know a thing."

"But I did check. I asked if she still had feelings for Bianca and she said yes."

"Feelings! Feelings? Everyone has feelings! That's not checking that's avoiding."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you didn't approve of my sister and Marissa."

"How dare you! How dare you say a thing like that! I have never seen my daughter happier. I was delighted to see her so much in love, delighted to see her with someone who would never hurt or betray her."

"So why didn't you tell her about Bianca?"

Krystal held her head in her hands for a moment as she realised her mistake.

"I thought she knew. I really did. She talked about her a lot, I thought she had to know! But Bianca wouldn't see her and Marissa was just so focused on AJ. I don't know; I was so determined to not let JR screw up her life again, so determined for my daughter to be happy with her son I guess I forgot about the other part of her life that made her happy." Krystal gave Kendall a long sorrowful look. "I'm such an fool!"

"You said it." said Kendall sitting back and crossing her arms. "So how do we fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do we fix it? Bianca is pining away because Marissa doesn't have the first clue about how she and Bianca really feel about each other. And god knows what garbage JR has been filling her head with."

"I wouldn't even know how to start that conversation." said Krystal, looking worried.

"Well I have an idea about that but I have a couple of questions." said Kendall, "Firstly what is Marissa doing this Friday night..?"

…


	57. Chapter 57 : The deal

David settled into a corner of the break room, a coffee in his hand. He was a doctor again, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He deserved more. He just wasn't sure how he was going to get it.

"David, I've been looking for you."

David looked up to see Jackson Montgomery staring at him.

"How can I help you?" he asked leaning back in his chair as he examined the serious expression on the other man's face.

"I want to talk to you about Erica." said Jackson. "I want you to help her."

David gave a derogatory laugh.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, as I understand it, you would be able to save her with your Orpheus Treatment."

"What's in it for me?" David asked taking a sip of his coffee,

Jackson planted both of his hand on the table and leaned in to David, the aggression in his movement countered by his calm steady voice.

"How about staying out of prison?"

"I was acquitted."

"Jesse had no authority to do that. You were arrested for attempted murder, bringing back the dead doesn't change the fact that you tried to murder one of the men you saved."

"Nevertheless I don't think you could make that stick."

"Try me!" said Jackson, his tone suddenly harder.

David smiled as he suddenly saw the path to his future standing before him. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Tell me something, while Erica is indisposed who is her executor? Kendall? Bianca? You?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a compromise. I will help Erica but there is a price."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at that.

"How much?"

"Oh this isn't about money." said David a smug feeling growing in his chest. "I have money thanks to Orpheus. I want my hospital back. You sign over the hospital and I will save Erica."

Jackson scowled.

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Then Erica doesn't have a chance in hell either!"

Jackson starred hard at David, but he just countered with a confident glare of his own. He wasn't going to back down on this.

"What guarantees are there that this will even help her…" said Jackson angrily.

"No guarantees, you simply need to sign a piece of paper and leave the rest to me!" said David, a victorious smile on his face.

"I'll not get into any deal with you until Erica is completely healed."

"Orpheus isn't some overnight miracle cure…"

David saw a cloud pass across Jackson's face. He was close to a deal to get his hospital back and decided he had better not push Jackson too hard.

"Tell you what, how about a compromise. I will have Erica moved to my facility as a sign of good faith…"

"Why can't you treat her here?"

"Because I can't." said David simply, he wasn't going to go into the complicated detail of treatment and therapy.

"I thought your facility was shut down."

"You seriously think I could have created Orpheus in that tiny treatment lab. The real facility is still very much up and running. I'll transfer Erica there and you transfer the hospital deeds to me."

Jackson starred silently at David, his expression torn.

"You just have to ask yourself how much you want to save your beloved Erica Kane." said David, a wicked smile on his lips.

…


	58. Chapter 58 : JR, Marissa and Marissa

**Opps I forgot the spoilers yesterday! Sorry.**

**Thanks for the all the reviews – more Bianca and Marissa is on the way.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week – **_**JR plans to sabotage Bianca, Kendall throws a party and Jesse finds new evidence incriminating JR.**

…

JR was sat in silence as Marissa laughed brightly with AJ as they painted his new model boat.

His great plan to woo Marissa had fallen flat and the other _Marissa_ wouldn't stop laughing about it. It was driving him crazy.

The date had started well, although clearly Marissa didn't know it was a date. He took her to posh French restaurant and they shared a comfortable time, Marissa grilling him about every aspect of AJ's life growing up. Imaginary _Marissa_ (who had followed him to the restaurant as she followed him everywhere) was keen to point out that the real Marissa asked very little about her marriage to JR and their life together.

Then came the play. JR had not been prepared to just how emotional and heart wrenching a drama it would be. Marissa was in tears at the end just as he had hoped, but he was completely unable to take advantage of it as he was crying more than she was. Two hours of drama had managed to draw up all the heartbreak of losing Babe and all the times he lost Dixie. He was crying so much Marissa had to drive him home. Now JR felt nothing but humiliation at the whole ordeal.

But he was also more determined than ever to get Marissa back, whatever the cost.

"_That is a stupid stance to take."_ said _Marissa_, leaning back on the sofa beside him. "_You have won all you are going to. This," _she said gesturing towards Marissa and AJ talking together_, "This is what winning looks like. You got away with murder JR. Your son is happy. Marissa isn't going to give you any more. Why do you have to be like this?"_

JR tried not to stare angrily at _Marissa,_ she had become such an integral part of his life he was beginning to forget she wasn't real.

"_You always go too far. The only moment you were willing to accept Marissa had really left you for Bianca was after you watched that insidious sex tape and then you turned it into something so ugly. Seriously what would you have done if AJ had seen it? How could you ever justify demolishing a child's mother like that, after everything Adam put Dixie through because of you!"_

"I didn't." muttered JR through his teeth so that only _Marissa_ could hear him.

"…_Only because Bianca and Marissa called you on your stupidity. Actions have consequences why can you never accept that."_

JR smiled, she was right. Only this time his actions got him a clean slate; a chance to start again with Marissa. Without Bianca to distract her with her 'oh so saintly' perfection, it was only a matter of time.

_Marissa_ just shook her head.

…

AJ yawned and JR looked at the clock, it was after 8 o'clock.

"AJ its bed time." said JR.

"Aww dad!" cried AJ, "Just a few minutes more."

"It's already late." stressed JR.

AJ hung his head but Marissa gave the little boy a hug and a kiss.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner tomorrow will come." she reminded him "And I'll be able to tell you all about the party then."

AJ smiled at his mother's words.

"Goodnight." said AJ. JR watched as his son wrapped his arms around his mother as if he didn't want to let go.

Then he got up and gave JR a slightly stiffer hug.

"Goodnight, daddy."

JR gave his son a goodnight kiss.

This was the family JR wanted; this was the family he deserved. He wasn't going to stop until he got it.

…

"He's such a sweetheart." said Marissa smiling as AJ disappeared up the stairs to his room.

She looked back at JR. They hadn't spoken much since the theatre.

"Are you okay?" she asked taking a seat on the couch beside him.

This caused a comic moment that only JR could see, as imaginary _Marissa_ had to quickly scoot out of the way to avoid being sat on.

"I guess that smile means you're feeling better." said Marissa, having no clue for the reason for his sudden grin.

"Thank you for last evening." said JR, playing at being soft and a little pathetic in hopes of some sympathy. "Thanks for driving me home – it's a little embarrassing."

The ploy worked, Marissa patted his knee.

"You're welcome." she said, "And thank for taking me to the play, it was a really thoughtful gesture."

JR nodded and tried to think of something to keep the conversation going, keep Marissa close.

"So how was your first week at work?" he asked.

"Hard." said Marissa, "But interesting. And you will never guess who walked into the cafe on my first day – Bianca!"

"Oh!" said JR, horrified by the beautiful smile that lit his ex-wife's face at the mention of something as simple as a name.

Marissa gave JR a concerned look at his clearly surprised expression.

"Why do you hate Bianca?" she asked.

"_Yes JR, why do you hate her?"_ asked the other _Marissa_.

JR felt the pressure as two pairs of identical eyes bore into him.

"I don't hate her." said JR. He tried to smile but it felt strained.

"It's just you have opinions on everyone, my mom, Tad, your cousin Scott," said Marissa still looking at him intensely, "But you never talk about Bianca."

"Things between us were very complicated." said JR in a careful tone.

"_I'll say!"_ said the other _Marissa_ who was now sitting on the arm of the chair opposite him.

"Why do you ask?" said JR trying to blank his unwanted companion.

"I don't know." said Marissa with a sigh. "You know I didn't recognise her when she walked into Krystal's she looked so different. She's walking again, it was incredible. Only she just seemed so distant I guess her recovery is very stressful but still..." Marissa seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, so much so that JR had to cough to snap her out of it.

She gave him an apologetic smile.

"When we first met," she continued, "I think that was the real her. She seemed so smart and funny and amazing and I wondered how anyone like that could have hurt you?"

Both Marissa's were looking intensely at JR again.

"_Yes JR tell her how she hurt you by falling in love with your ex-wife and making her so incredibly happy!"_

"You want to know about Bianca. Why not ask her yourself?" said JR trying to deflect.

"We talked briefly but I just feel like there is something I'm missing and I don't know what it is. I want to know more about her. I want to know everything about her and I don't know where to start. Someone at the restaurant told me that she's got two Wikipedia pages to her name but is that cheating? I think I need to find out from her but I don't know what questions to ask. Maybe I'll know when I see her tonight at the party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, Kendall's invited me to a sort of impromptu welcome home party for Bianca." explained Marissa and JR remembered her mentioning something about it to AJ.

"Will there be a lot of people coming." asked JR, his gut doing sudden nervous somersaults, was Bianca going to sabotage his plans after all?

"I think it's going to be a bit of a girly night." said Marissa, "I'm not sure what to expect."

JR saw her whole face light up at the thought of it and he found a new focus for all his buried hate - Bianca was going to ruin it all again. He couldn't let her!

The fact that Marissa and Bianca were now seeing each other put a serious kink in JR's plan. Clearly Marissa was still in the dark about her relationship with Bianca. In fact Marissa was in the dark about a lot of things about Bianca. His desperate mind hunted for a way to drive a wedge between them. A way to destroy the hold Bianca seemed to have on Marissa.

"_Oh come on it's clear that she still has exactly the same feelings for Bianca even if she doesn't realise it yet. Face it JR you've lost. Now just suck it up and take it like a man!"_

JR felt his hackles rise from _Marissa's_ rude comments, he may be losing the battle at the moment but this was a war and he had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

JR looked across at the other _Marissa_ who was reading his thoughts with narrowed eyes. Then it came to him. Marissa was drawn to Bianca because she knew so little about her. How would she feel if she knew too much? It had worked before. When she found out about Bianca's feelings she had literally ran to his bed. Why wouldn't the same trick work twice!

If Marissa wanted to know about Bianca, maybe it was time for her to know everything.

"You want to know about Bianca." said JR getting up from the sofa, "You know I have something that will tell you so much more than the internet. It's in the study wait right there I won't be a minute."

"_That's the dumbest plan you have ever had!"_ exclaimed _Marissa _as she stormed off after him._ "That's the best you can come up with?"_

…

_Marissa_ followed on his heels as he headed to his private study.

JR began to rummage in the drawers of his desk.

"_What on earth do you think this will achieve_?" _Marissa_ asked her hand on her hips. _"You are just going to make things worse for everyone – including yourself. Why can't you let Marissa be happy? Why do you insist on making everyone as miserable as you are?"_

JR ignored her, intent on his mission.

"Aha!" cried JR as he pulled a computer disk from the drawer, a small smile on his face.

…

JR found Marissa in the hallway, pulling on her coat.

"This should tell you everything you need to know about you and Bianca." said JR.

He handed her a silver disk in a green case marked with the letter 'B'. Marissa took it and absentmindedly slipped it into her handbag.

JR had a self-satisfied smile on his face but Marissa didn't notice. Her mind was on other things.

"Thank you." said Marissa as she unlocked the door, "I've got to go or I'll be late."

_Marissa_ stood beside him as his ex-wife drove away.

"_JR what do you hope to achieve by doing that!"_ she asked shaking her head in despair.

"I think Marissa just needs to see Bianca in a new light." said JR holding his hand out in an expression of innocence. "She wanted to know more about her!"

…


	59. Chapter 59 : Girl's Night

**This is my longest chapter EVER – I did consider splitting it into two but decided you deserve the whole thing after following me all these months – enjoy!**

…

Kendall had everything in place. The kids were with Opal, the wine was chilling, the snacks were ready to be opened and the guests were on their way. Bianca still had no clue about the party. She was sat at the piano playing a few chords and had told Kendall just moments ago that she was looking forward to a quiet night in. Well she wasn't going to get a chance.

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Would you get it?" called Kendall from the kitchen.

"Okay." replied Bianca.

Kendall watched from the doorway as her sister hauled herself up from the piano stool onto her crutches and worked her way to the door.

She opened the front door to find Madison, Randi, Cara and Amanda waiting outside, most of them clutching a bottle of wine.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the chorus on the doorstep as Kendall came out to join her astonished sister.

"What's going on?" asked Bianca.

Kendall grinned as she put her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"I thought you could use a bit of fun after all these last traumatic months. This is your welcome home party.

Everyone trailed in from the doorway handing Kendall their bottles before giving Bianca a hug.

Kendall couldn't help but feel relieved as her sister visibly relaxed and a happy smile lit her face.

Well it was a good start to the party but Kendall was worried about the absence of the guest of honour.

As Kendall moved to close the door a breathless Marissa stopped her.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up saying goodnight to AJ." She apologised. She had obviously run from the car.

Bianca's jaw dropped at the sight of Marissa. She was wearing what Kendall could only describe as a hot little red dress. Kendall was also pleased to see her sporting the fetching black beret that Bianca had sent her; a definite improvement on the green baseball cap. Marissa engulfed Bianca in a warm hug and over the red head's shoulder Bianca gave her sister a mortified look.

Kendall hated that her baby sister was trapped in the idea that she could endanger Marissa's life simply by being near her – well tonight was going to shatter all those delusions and hopefully pull both women back together where they belonged.

"Who's for a glass of wine?" asked Kendall, taking on her role as hostess as they all settled on the couch.

"Yes please!" said Randi. "Red if you've got it."

"Red for me too." said Amanda.

"I can't." said Cara, putting a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"I've got sparkling cider for the non-drinkers." said Kendall.

"Just one glass." said Marissa. Kendall noticed she had settled on the couch next to Bianca, which made her little sister stiffen visibly.

"I'm a cider too." said Bianca. Kendall nodded, Bianca couldn't drink on her current medication.

"I'll give you hand." said Madison, hopping up from the couch to follow Kendall into the kitchen.

They returned with trays of snacks and the wine.

"So what's the plan for this evening?" asked Bianca a polite smile on her face.

"Well it's a party." said Kendall with a grin as she turned on Miranda's X-box. "I thought we could start with a little Karaoke!"

…

They were now on their second bottle of wine. Marissa's one glass was becoming one that never emptied as Kendall kept topping it up along with everyone else's.

Marissa certainly impressed Kendall – she was a Karaoke natural. Jumping into any group song and killing the solos. Kendall had to laugh though; there was no doubt that despite her amnesia, there was still something between Bianca and her. Currently Marissa was belting out Diana Ross' 'Chain Reaction' and she seemed to be singing the whole song to Bianca alone. For her part Bianca was trying to bury herself into the cushions, a painfully torn expression on her face as she watched the woman she loved.

Bianca had been reluctant to join in the fun much to Kendall's frustration. She had sung with them all in a group rendition of 'Bohemian Rhapsody', but refused to take part in any more. Well Kendall wasn't going to let her get away with it.

As Marissa finished to much applause, Kendall got up.

"Okay Bianca, it's our turn."

Bianca shook her head.

This was greeted with derisive shouts from everyone else and soon they began to clap and chant her name. It was clear no was not an option.

Kendall helped her reluctant sister to her feet and handed her a microphone.

Bianca sigh turned into a smile as Kendal's song choice kicked in.

'You Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer.

…

The third bottle of wine was now empty and Kendall was struggling to open the fourth. Amanda and Madison were arm in arm singing along with 'Copacabana' by Barry Manilow.

Marissa and Randi were talking animatedly on the couch about Randi's latest fashion shoot in California. Bianca was sat between them. She was sitting very still, her back rigid as she stared into the middle distance. Kendall's brow furrowed at the strange expression on her sisters face until she noticed Marissa's hand. Marissa was leaning forward, all her attention on Randi's description of the Long Beach Shoot while her hand wove absent minded patterns on the inside of Bianca's thigh, just behind the knee. The sight of it just made Kendall smile. There was hope that tonight would end very well indeed. She just had to sort out her muddle headed sister. It was time for a new party game.

As Amanda and Madison finished to rather scattered applause Kendall filled up everyone's wine glasses once more.

"I think we need to play something else."

"Truth or dare." suggested Randi

"Never-have-I-ever!" exclaimed Amanda, taking a deep draught from her glass.

"That's hardly fair to Marissa." said Madison.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" cried Amanda suddenly mortified. "I forgot about your amnesia!"

"That's okay." said Marissa sitting back on the couch, her hand still settled on Bianca's knee.

"It must be horrible." continued Amanda, "Maybe we should play something to help you remember."

"I think that is an excellent suggestion." said Kendall, which is precisely what she had in mind.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." said Bianca quietly. "It's not safe."

"What?" exclaimed Marissa, "Why isn't it safe?"

Everyone was staring at Bianca confused.

"Cara I'm glad you're here." said Kendall putting an arm around the doctor's shoulder. "I need you to explain to Bianca what happened to Marissa. She seems to think that she almost killed her with a memory and that it's quite possible that it could happen again."

"Is this about the seizure?" Cara asked, looking at Bianca bewildered. "That was no one's fault, Bianca. Marissa had a brain bleed…"

"I know and she was fine until I tried to make her remember." insisted Bianca, looking cautiously at all the guests.

"Bianca anything could have triggered the seizure, turning her head too fast, sneezing. She was very lucky that it happened with you to sound the alarm. If she had started to fit in a corridor or the fire escape or even alone in her room… if we hadn't got to her in time, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cara gave Marissa remorseful smile. "You saved her life through your actions Bianca, risking your own health to do it. You didn't put her in danger for a second. You saved her."

"I saved her." muttered Bianca in a disbelieving voice.

"My hero." said Marissa smiling.

Bianca turned to look at Marissa and smiled back and for the first time in a long time, Kendall saw the hope return to her sister's eyes.

"And this isn't something that will happen again." reassured Cara. "The surgery was completely successful. She's fine; she really is out of danger. The only help she needs is in recovering her memory."

"And I can't think of anyone better placed than you." said Kendall grinning at her sister

"I saved her." Bianca muttered again, as if trying to make the fact sink in. "And now she's really fine?"

Marissa squeezed Bianca's knee and leaned into her side.

"If you had concerns why didn't you ask me about it?" she asked.

"Because my baby sister is an idiot." said Kendall laughing out loud, relieved to have gotten through to her sister at last.

"Kendall!" protested Bianca.

"You're in idiot." said Kendall again.

Bianca acquiesced. She turned and gave Marissa a cute smile that made her nose wrinkle.

"I'm an idiot."

"I forgive you." said Marissa, once more giving Bianca's knee a squeeze.

As they looked at each other time seemed to freeze.

...

"So a memory game!" cried Amanda, making everyone jump. The alcohol was obviously getting the better of her. Kendall silently cursed her for breaking up the moment. How was going to get those two together if people kept interrupting?

"What like twenty questions?" asked Madison as she reached forward for a handful of chips.

"Look its fine. We don't have to play a game for me. There are only three things that people want to always tell me anyway." said Marissa, counting down on her fingers. "First that I love AJ, second that I should be careful of JR and finally that Bianca loves me. Well I know I love my son, I am always careful when it comes to JR, and of course Bianca loves me she's my best friend!" Marissa grinned at Bianca, "Even if she does worry about the dumbest things. The things I miss knowing are the little bits that nobody knows."

"Such as?" asked Kendall, curious.

"Such as…" said Marissa taking a swig of wine as she thought, "Such as why do I have a stuffed pig in a shoebox in my closet? Or… what was the first book I read? What was the last book I read? Who's my favourite movie star? What's my favourite film? Why is red my favourite colour? What's my favourite piece of clothing? Do I prefer dogs or cats? What is my proudest achievement? What was my most embarrassing moment? Do I have any phobias? When was my first kiss? Why do I have a scar on my big toe…? "

Marissa stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her in silence.

"I thought we weren't playing twenty questions." said Randi, laughing.

"I don't think we can help with any of that." said Madison. "But I'm sure we all know something about you. We should all share."

"I agree." said Kendall, looking pointedly at her sister.

"I'll go first shall I?" asked Madison. She was sitting back on the couch, looking a little dopey. The alcohol was obviously hitting her now as well. "I know you had an affair with my boyfriend Scott. JR was having a thing with his step-mother at the time and…"

"Brooke!" gasped Marissa.

"No." said Madison, laughing, "Annie."

Marissa nodded; she obviously remembered the name now.

"Well, Scott always said the affair was first and foremost about friendship, for both of you."

Everyone waited for Madison to continue, but her head was now nodding drowsily onto her chest. That was the obviously the end of her information.

"That's a lame fact." said Amanda, as she refilled her own wine glass. "I know something you didn't know even before the amnesia."

Amanda's eyes briefly flitted guiltily over to Cara for a moment.

"When I thought I had lost my husband to Cara, I slept with JR. It was when he was trying to win you back and you upset him by rejecting him. I don't think he ever told you about it."

Bianca's eyes went wide as her hands balled into fists

"JR slept with you while he was trying to win back Marissa! The two faced swine."

Marissa looked surprised at Bianca's sudden anger.

"It's okay." she assured her. "The past is the past."

"It was just one night!" said Amanda. "I regretted straight away."

An awkward silence settled for a moment.

"Next!" cried Kendall, keen to keep the party going.

"I don't know anything about you." said Randi, waving her hand dismissively. "Except that you were a lawyer and you helped Bianca get divorced…" Randi giggled to herself, "Oh… and that Bianca loves you."

Kendall waited for Marissa to react to the news, but she just grinned and nodded before draining her glass.

"I guess it's my turn now." said Cara. "Well I also know something that's not really a memory but it's something you should know." Cara patted her belly, "This is your half-sister or brother."

It was Kendall's turn to be horrified as she worked out what Cara was saying.

"David Hayward!" she gasped, "You slept with David Hayward?"

"I know he's old enough to be my father but he is an amazing man." said Cara, "He performs miracles, just look at Bianca here. He saved my life and he saved your life. He has brought people back from the dead. He is amazing!"

"He also has issues." said Bianca diplomatically.

"I know." said Cara, "Which is why I am raising this baby on my own."

Marissa smiled and leaned forward to touch Cara's belly.

"A little brother or sister?" she said with a grin.

"I guess it's my turn." said Kendall. "I remember a time when you thought that David was dead. You were having trouble dealing with your grief, after losing your adopted parent as well. I gave you a lamp and told you to smash it and let out your frustrations. You ended up wrecking the entire hotel room! That was the day I realised what a firecracker you were. Over to you Bianca," she added, "What do you need to say to Marissa?"

Bianca looked nervously at Marissa and took a deep breath before giving her a small smile.

"The pig in the shoe box was your very first toy. Your daddy gave it to you the day you were adopted. You took him everywhere with you, his name is Mr Snuffles… I'm not sure if it is the first book you read but you were obsessed with 'Green Eggs and Ham' by Dr Seuss as a child and could recite it word for word by the time you were six… The last book you read was 'Emma' by Jane Austin, you wanted to cleanse your head after Scott made you read 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'… Your favourite movie star is I guess Johnny Depp... Your favourite film is 'Parent Trap', the original with Haley Mills. You loved this film growing up, which is kind of freaky because at the time you didn't know you had your own long lost twin... Your favourite colour is red because it reminds you of autumn and your favourite item of clothing as a pair of red suede shoes. You would wear them with everything if you thought you could get away with it… You always had rabbits growing up and would choose rabbits over cats and dogs every time… um… Your proudest moment was when you adopted AJ and legally became his mother… Your most embarrassing moment was probably when Krystal found you working in a seedy massage parlour, in order to raise funds to go to Law School… You have a phobia of snakes, but you are fine around spiders and bugs for which I am eternally grateful because I hate them… um… Your first kiss… That was with a boy on holiday. You couldn't remember his name, but you were both reading a comic together under a tree when he leant over and kissed you. You ran away crying… And the scar on your big toe was caused by you dropping your mother's large, highly-prised lead crystal bowl on your foot when you were eight years old, smashing it to pieces."

Marissa was listening to Bianca's words, her jaw hanging wide open.

"How do you know all that?" she asked in an awed whisper.

Bianca just turned red in embarrassment.

"It's because she love you." said Kendall.

"Yep she definitely loves you." said Randi giggling, everyone nodded; at some point they had finished the fourth bottle of wine.

Marissa smiled at Bianca, which only made her cheeks go redder. Kendall sighed. She realised, those two are going to need a bit more of a push if they were going to get back together. Something was still holding Bianca back.

"Awesome!" cried Amanda.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She had at some point made her way back to the computer console.

She was holding aloft a computer game. It was the Disney Princess version of the Karaoke game.

At that moment Kendall knew just the push her sister needed and it would be in the form of a song. Kendall drained her wine glass, before crawling towards the computer console to grab a microphone. Kendall struggled to her feet, the wine making her a little dizzy.

"Right." She declared. "I am now going to sing a song in honour of my sister – from her favourite movie! I want everyone to join in. Except…" she pointed an unsteady finger at Bianca and Marissa.

It took her moment to find the song she wanted, but soon everyone was serenading Bianca and Marissa with 'Kiss the Girl' from 'The Little Mermaid'. Kendall could see Bianca giving her a long suffering look. Marissa was smiling and swaying along with the music, laying half across Bianca's lap, the alcohol clearly making her unsteady.

Bianca had a fixed grin on her face as Marissa kept glancing from Kendall to Bianca.

Marissa was giggling like crazy when the song was finished. It wasn't quite the reaction Kendall was hoping for.

"Our turn!" cried Marissa, still giggling at the surprised expression on Bianca's face as she pulled her to her feet.

Bianca overbalanced, falling into her drunken girlfriend.

In the euphoria of the party, everyone had forgotten Bianca's leg.

Cara helped to steady them both, before handing Bianca one of her crutches. She was the only other person left who was sober enough to help.

"Whoops." said Marissa, awkwardly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." said Bianca reassuringly.

"Well lean on me." said Marissa pulling Bianca's free arm around her neck and wrapping her own arm around Bianca's waist.

Marissa picked a song from a film she had seen with AJ.

They began a duet of 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.

Bianca took the first part. This was the first song she had sung properly for the whole night. Kendall smiled as her sister sang; she could never tire of hearing her sweet beautiful voice. Marissa was equally mesmerised. She was staring at Bianca transfixed and missed the beginning of her own verse. Together they gave the best performance of the evening.

…

"I think it's time to call it a night." said Bianca.

Kendall looked at her sister. She was probably right; the room had started swaying a while ago. She was still waiting for it to stop.

Kendall got up from where she had been lying face down on the sofa and noticed for the first time that the room was empty.

"Where is everyone?" she asked confused.

"They've gone home to their beds, which is where I think you should be. Can you get up because I can't carry you, or are you planning on sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"I'm up." said Kendall struggling to her feet. The room spun alarmingly for a moment. "I'm up."

Kendall looked round the room again.

"Where's Marissa?"

"I told you everyone's gone home." said Bianca patiently.

"She could have stayed." said Kendall. She narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Of course it was." protested Kendall. "We told her you love her and she was all over you, I saw it!"

"Yes." said Bianca simply, as she tried to turn her sister towards her bedroom. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Why not tonight, it was all perfect? I planned it to be all perfect!"

"Two reasons. Firstly she was almost as drunk as you are and I couldn't take advantage of her. And secondly… she doesn't know I'm gay."

"Of course she knows…" began Kendall confused. "…But we all told her you love her."

"Yep, Marissa knows her best friend loves her."

"But you have to tell her!" exclaimed Kendall grasping both her sister's shoulders.

"I plan to." said Bianca. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Good." said Kendall, and then she wrapped her arms round her sister neck.

"You are the best sister in the world do you know that."

"I think you own that honour." said Bianca once more steering her sister towards her bedroom. "Thanks for tonight."

"I think we are both the bestest sister in the world." decided Kendall which made Bianca laugh.

"Good night Kendall."

"Goodnight." said Kendall before turning back to her sister. "You will tell her tomorrow."

"I promise I will." said Bianca, a determined smile on her face.

…


	60. Chapter 60 : The disc

Marissa was a-buzz with excitement when Cara dropped her off at Tad's. She tried very hard not to wake the household as she stumbled quietly to the kitchen for a glass of water.

This evening with Bianca and everyone had been the best night she could remember; which was admittedly only went back a few months but still… She hadn't laughed so much, or sang so much, or drank so much, or just relaxed around people like that at all since her return from hospital. She had found a new part of herself and she rather liked it.

Marissa stumbled with her glass of water to sit at the kitchen table. She winced at the noise the chair leg made as it scraped on the floor as she sat down, but there wasn't a sound from the rest of the house.

No, Marissa had had a great night and a lot of it had to do with Bianca Montgomery, her best friend. Marissa found it so funny how Bianca's sister looked out for her and teased her mercilessly as well. When Kendall had sung that song just to make Bianca squirm, Marissa considered joining in with the tease – what would Bianca have done if she had kissed her like the song said? And then when Bianca sang – Oh boy that voice! But the most amazing part of all was when Bianca just reeled off all the little facts about Marissa as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to know every intimate part of her life. It was amazing and wonderful, that Marissa had someone who knew her, and cared about her so much.

No Bianca was amazing – which only made Marissa feel worse that she knew so little about her. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything about her, all the intimate details just like she knew about her. But she didn't know where to even begin… and then Marissa remembered JR's disc. JR told her it would tell her everything about Bianca; would that be cheating?

Marissa staggered back into the hall and rummaged in her handbag for the green cased disc and returned with it to the kitchen table. She then remembered she had to find her computer as well. She hunted around the living room until she found her laptop under the coffee table; all the while trying to be as quiet as possible. Not an easy job when your legs are so unsteady.

When she turned on the laptop the chime it made as it powered up sounded deafening to her drunken ears and she quickly scrabbled to turn down the volume.

Again she held her breath in case someone woke up, but the house slept on.

Sitting in front of the computer screen, the disc in her hand Marissa wondered once more if this was the right thing to do. If she wanted to know about Bianca then the person to ask was surely Bianca herself. It was partly her own fault after all. She had focused her mind on AJ and being his mother, ignoring everything else. And it wasn't just Bianca she had been blocking out. How much did she really know about JR or her mother? Maybe if she had used some of her energy in finding out about Bianca she wouldn't feel like she was missing out on knowing a woman she felt such kinship with. But then she remembered why her friend had stayed away from her; a fear and a stupid secret that had kept them apart for so long. If Bianca had only asked someone – a doctor at the hospital - she would know that she never hurt her. Instead she had hid it inside and Marissa knew that there was more that Bianca was keeping from her. She just had to know the truth.

With clumsy fingers Marissa slipped the disc into the computer and pressed play. For the first few moments she wasn't sure what she was looking at. When she realised what she was seeing her stomach did a flip and her eyes went wide. She suddenly felt very sober indeed.

"Oh god!" she gasped.

…


	61. Chapter 61 : No Marissa

Bianca paid off the taxi driver before turning to the door to Krystal's restaurant. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

She had spent a sleepless night thinking about her conversation with Marissa and the many ways it could all go horribly wrong. It was time to tell Marissa everything. No more edits and omissions, she deserved the truth! And if she didn't still feel the same way…?

Bianca shook her head to try and banish the doubt that had haunted her all night. The fear that maybe Marissa didn't still love her – but of course she did… of course she did!

Last night she kept touching her and taking her hand. Marissa had always been tactile with everyone; that had been what had confused and frustrated Bianca so much when she first realised her attraction to her. Maybe the alcohol made her loosen up more but Bianca was sure the spark was still there. All she had to do was help Marissa understand what it was they were really feeling for each other – Simple…_ish_!

Bianca took another deep breath and pushed open the door; negotiating the doorway on her crutches.

There was no sign of Marissa but Krystal was working behind the bar.

"Is Marissa working today." asked Bianca, a bright, if a little nervous, smile in her face.

Krystal turned and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Bianca, leaning back from the onslaught.

"I mean – What the hell happened last night!" said Krystal again, "What the hell did you say to her?"

"N-nothing!" stammered Bianca; she hated to be yelled at, especially so unexpectedly. "What has happened? Where is Marissa?"

"She left!"

"What?"

"She moved out. First thing this morning she put all her things in a bag and walked out without a word. She's gone back to JR."

"No! She wouldn't ever do that!"

"She's moved into the mansion and you know why I know that! She told Dixie – _Dixie_ – she's not speaking to her own mother, but she confides in _that_ woman…"

Bianca felt like her heart was breaking. Of all the ways she had seen this going wrong this scenario never once crossed her mind.

"But why would she do that?" she asked confused. "All we did last night was sing Karaoke. I know she was a little drunk – but so was almost everyone – and nothing happened."

Krystal was still glaring at Bianca, but there was sorrow there as well.

"Do you think she was running away from… you know… you?"

The question stung.

"No. She was fine. She seemed so comfortable around me." said Bianca with a smile as she remembered last night. "I was going to tell her everything today. She was still so infuriating oblivious of it all and Kendall was laying it on thick."

"Well something happened." said Krystal flatly.

"I need to talk to her." said Bianca, a desperate tinge to her voice.

She rummaged in her handbag for her phone. She called Marissa and held the phone to her ear and listened for the rings…

She got a busy signal.

She tried again… and again… still busy.

Had Marissa turned off her phone?

There was nothing else to do but go to the Chandler Mansion and find out what had happened.

…

The taxi was stopped at the main gates. Bianca called over the intercom to ask to see Marissa.

The person who answered was JR Chandler.

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey, Bianca. Marissa doesn't want to see anyone - especially not you!"

"What happened to her, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong now." said JR, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I just showed her who you really are!"

"JR I need to see her!" Bianca cried. _What had happened?_

"No." said JR coldly. "You need to leave and never come back!"

…


	62. Chapter 62 : Scott's phone

Jesse had been feeling like he was banging his head against a brick wall. Any evidence incriminating JR in the shooting of Marissa Tasker was eluding him. Brot and Natalia offered to give him a hand. Maybe a fresh pairs of eyes would see something he was missing.

They sat in the office reading through witness statements that Jesse had been staring at for weeks seeing nothing.

"What about this?" asked Natalia, pointing to the first few lines in Bianca's official statement. "This could be something suspicious."

"_We weren't there at the beginning of the party. Marissa got a text from Scott inviting us and we hurried over. I think we got there about 8 o'clock. The funny thing was Scott insisted he hadn't sent the text! We were there for Tad's toast and mom's argument with Uncle Jack before that woman came with the gun!..."_

Jesse rummaged in the stack of files piled on his desk to pull out Scott's statement. He flicked through the first few pages.

"He doesn't mention Bianca or Marissa."

"He probably didn't think it was important." said Brot, leaning back in his chair. "It does sound like Marissa was drawn to the party specifically – should we trace Scott's phone records?"

"No," said Jesse, a pensive look on his face. "I think the first thing to do is to speak to Scott in person. It could all be an innocent misunderstanding."

…

Scott arrived just half an hour after Jesse called him. Jesse escorted him to an empty interview room.

"You said you need more information about the night of the shooting?" Scott asked.

"That's right." said Jesse arching his fingers as he looked at the young man in front of him. "I noticed in Bianca's statement that Marissa received a text from your phone inviting them to the party."

Scott's brow furrowed for a moment.

"You know I think they did say something about that." He said. "But it wasn't me. I didn't even have my phone on me. I'd left it in the pocket of my work jeans."

"You're saying your phone was at your house?"

"Yes." said Scott. "Are you thinking someone used my phone to contact Marissa? Why would they do that?"

Scott eyes widen when he realised the implications.

"Do you think that crazy lady broke into my house to draw Bianca to the party?" he asked his face suddenly ashen.

"Was there any evidence of a break in?" Jesse asked.

"No." admitted Scott, "But the house was still a partial building site. And all the windows on the south facing wall were still just covered in polythene so it was hardly secure if someone got into the grounds. To be honest I'm not sure if I'd have noticed if someone had got in."

"Well did anyone else have access to your phone. Anyone who might have innocently used it to invite Bianca and Marissa? Madison maybe?"

"No one in their right mind would have retrieved it from my jeans. I'd been gloss painting all day and they were covered. The reason I'd forgotten it in the first place was because I was running so late from scrubbing all the paint off."

Scott reached to pull the phone out of his back pocket.

"It still got covered in paint even though I'd kept it in my pocket."

The phone was covered in white paint splatter and smears.

"May I?" asked Jesse reaching out for the phone.

Scott shrugged and passed his cell to the detective.

Jesse turned it over in his hands. On the back amongst all the smears was what looked like a partial thumb print.

"Is this your finger print?" Jesse asked.

"I guess it must be." said Scott leaning forward to look at it. Then he paused, "Unless you think… You think someone else could have left it?"

Jesse put the phone back onto the table.

"Mr Chandler I'd like to look into your phone records for the night of the shooting and I'd also like to take you phone into evidence."

Scott sat back in his chair.

"Take whatever you need." He said. "I just want to see justice done!"

"Thank you." said Jesse. He knew exactly who he hoped he could match to that thumb print.

…


	63. Chapter 63 : Birthday twins : Phone call

Miranda came back from school to find her mom sitting on Aunt Kendall's couch sorting through piles of her 'get-better' pictures. Gabby was sitting beside her, and they were looking at the drawings together. Miranda couldn't help noticing her mom looking a little sad, but she covered it with a broad smile when she saw her eldest daughter. Miranda knew she missed Marissa.

"Miranda! Have you had a good day at school?"

"Yes mommy." said Miranda giving her mother a great big hug and a kiss, knowing how much it always cheered her up.

Miranda noticed her mom was sorting the artwork into piles. There were seven or eight all dotted around the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well," said mommy giving Miranda a big grin before she turned back to all the drawings and paintings. "I've had an idea for a fund raiser for the Miranda centre. Your drawings helped me so much, so I thought it would be wonderful if they could help as many people as possible."

Miranda felt her chest almost bursting with pride.

"Do you want to help us sort them out?" Gabby asked giving her sister a grin too. "I'm putting all my pictures on this pile, and all the w-eally teeny tiny ones on this pile, and all the animal ones on this pile, and all the flowery ones on this pile and all the w-est mommy is doing!"

"All help is welcome. You know there are over 500 pictures here." said Mommy. "You, AJ and Gabby started something miraculous."

Miranda wanted to say yes, but she knew she had something else to do first.

"I have to do my homework." she said, "But can I help after dinner?"

"Of course." said mommy, although she didn't let her eldest daughter escape until she had given her another kiss.

…

Guiltily Miranda crept down the corridor, but rather than go into the room she now shared with her little sister to do non-existent homework, she snuck into her mommy's room. She picked the phone up from the nightstand and ducked down behind the bed.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and carefully dialled a phone number; making sure she had the extension number correct. Then she held the receiver up to her ear and waited with baited breath.

"Hello?" she asked when the phone was answered after the first ring.

"Hello." came the whispered reply.

"Hello AJ." said Miranda, smiling at the sound of her almost-brother's voice.

"Miranda!" AJ whispered back.

She and AJ had been calling each every Friday night after school ever since JR had caught them together in the parlour. It was her way of cheering AJ up before the weekend with his daddy. JR wouldn't let her come on play dates. He wouldn't let AJ spend time with Bobby either. The worse moment was when he tried to organise a play date for AJ with nasty Amber but luckily Amber's mom said no. Miranda missed seeing her friend outside school.

"How is your mommy?" Miranda asked.

Marissa had moved back into the mansion a couple of days ago and it upset AJ a lot. Her behaviour was confusing him and neither child knew how to make things better.

"She keeps telling me to be nice to daddy. She keeps telling me he loves me. She keeps leaving me alone with him and won't play with me as much…"

"Is your daddy still saying that you are going to be a family again?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." said AJ sadly. "I don't think mommy feels the same. And anyway I don't want that. I want you, Gabby and Bianca to be my family and live in our new house."

"We need to get them together." agreed Miranda. "Mommy looks sad without Marissa. We need to think of a plan."

"But daddy won't let me tell mommy about Bianca…"

Miranda heard him sniff.

"AJ," she asked cautiously, "Are you crying?"

"No." said AJ, although she could hear the sob in his voice.

"It's going to be alright AJ." said Miranda, trying to reassure him. "I'll think all weekend of a way to get them together. We can fix this."

"I don't want daddy to make mommy cry again." said AJ, in a quiet tearful voice. "I keep waiting for him to start shouting. And mommy looks sad here. Why can't we all be happy again?"

"AJ?" whispered Miranda, worried about her friend.

"I have to go." he said sadly.

"We'll have a plan by Monday; you'll see…" said Miranda but he had already hung up the phone.

…


	64. Chapter 64 : The Orpheus question

**I'm posting a little early today as I've got the day off and I'm off to do some Christmas Shopping!**

**Thank you all for your continued support for this story! I promise good things are going to happen this week (plus a wee bit more angst obviously)!**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – AJ catches his dad talking to Imaginary **_**Marissa**_**, David agrees to treat Erica and someone kisses Marissa.**

…

Kendall strode down the corridors of Pine Valley Hospital to her mother's room. She was surprised to see a lot of activity outside the door. She sprinted the rest of the way, terrified that something was wrong.

Griffin caught her just as she reached the door way.

"What's happened?" Kendall gasped.

"It's alright." said Griffin, as he released his grip on Kendall's arms. "We are making preparations to move you mother to David's Orpheus Clinic."

"What?" asked Kendall, not even aware that this was an option.

"Jackson has managed to persuade David to treat her… and before you say anything about David, you cannot argue his miraculous results and you mother really needs this treatment if she has any hope of making a full recovery."

Kendall wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't deny the amazing effect the Orpheus treatment had had on her sister, or that it had brought back Zack for however briefly.

"But you are certain David can help her?"

"I don't know of any better treatment." said Griffin and she could see the honesty in his eyes.

Kendall turned and spotted Jackson and David having a very intense conversation in the corner of the corridor before both gentlemen shook hands. David was looking very pleased with himself.

"Can I see mom?" Kendall asked turning back to the ICU room.

Griffin nodded.

"We won't be moving her until tomorrow."

Kendall walked into the small white room that held Erica Kane. She took her usual seat by the bed and took her mother's hand.

"I hope you can hear me mom. They are going to send you somewhere to help you get better. And you need to get better. Bianca is breaking her own heart over Marissa and I don't know what to do about it. I know you aren't enamoured by the thought of having a Carey in the family but those two were good together. Marissa is hiding out at the Chandler Mansion. JR isn't letting Bianca or me anywhere near the house." Kendall sighed. "It's such a mess."

Kendall pulled a hand through her unruly hair.

"Bianca at least has found a distraction for herself. She's organising a fundraiser for the Miranda centre; bringing artists from all over the world. It's inspired and incredible. And I'm still running Fusion and caring for my boys… Once my little sister has her life back on track I guess I shall have to start finding a future for myself as well…"

Kendall turned and looked through the window of the ICU to see Griffin deep in conversation with Jackson. Griffin saw her looking and flashed her a dashing smile.

Kendall looked away, but smiled at her own embarrassment for getting caught. Was it too soon after Zack's death to be thinking like that?

Jackson tentatively stepped into the room.

"I'm not intruding am I?"

"No of course not." said Kendall. "Maybe you can explain the deal you made with David. How much is this going to cost us?"

Jackson sighed.

"David wants the hospital back."

"But you can't have agreed to that!" gasped Kendall.

"The price we have agreed is all of your mother's shares in PVH and he has accepted the offer." said Jackson in a quiet voice. "I will sign over the paperwork the moment Erica has regain consciousness."

"All my _mother's_ shares?" asked Kendall confused.

Jackson smiled as he looked down at Erica's pale form still cocooned in the hospital bed.

"I think you will agree it is a price worth paying."

…


	65. Chapter 65 : What Marissa saw!

Bianca was deep in discussion with Jean-Claude about his ideas for the artwork he was collaborating with for the Miranda Centre Fund Raiser. She was rather proud of the number of international artists that had agreed to be part of the art exhibition. Jean-Claude was a renowned French photographer who Bianca had been very impressed with in Paris. He had flown in last night and Bianca had arranged the breakfast meeting at the Yacht club before he went on to see the exhibition space.

She was enjoying the chance to practice her French. She had been getting rusty with the only other French speaker being her children's nanny. As much as she hated to hear about Paris, the scene of so many heart breaks, she was enjoying the chance to escape into another culture, at least for a little while.

A waitress came over to offer a coffee refill. Bianca didn't look up right away but the lucky horseshoe bracelet on the waitress' wrist caught her attention and her heart stopped.

"Marissa!" she gasped.

Marissa almost dropped the coffee pot she was so surprised to see her.

Bianca caught her arm terrified that she might run away.

Marissa looked back at her, a bemused nervous expression on her face.

"Are you following me!" she stammered. "It's my first day on the job."

"I've been trying to talk to you all week." said Bianca.

Both women were speaking over each other.

Marissa looked embarrassed, and concentrated her gaze down at the coffee pot in her hands. Anything but look Bianca in the eye.

"Are you avoiding me?" asked Bianca, a sting in her heart at the thought.

"I didn't know what to say to you." said Marissa in a quiet voice.

"Why?" demanded Bianca, "What happened after the party?"

"Umm… JR gave me a video to watch. He said it would tell me all about you… I… I didn't even know you were gay!"

"A video." said Bianca, as the bottom dropped out of the world. "_The_ video?"

Had JR given Marissa a copy of the sex tape he had tried to blackmail them with? Is that why Marissa had fled? Probably not the best way to discover you prefer the ladies; to have it all lay bare like that – literally.

The worse thought was that because of it Marissa had run back to JR!

…

Jean-Claude had obviously noticed the awkwardness of the moment.

"Forgive me. I'll leave you ladies to it." He said, getting up from his chair. "I will see you again tomorrow Miss Montgomery at the Miranda Centre."

Bianca gave him a smile and a nod, not yet quite able to form words.

"Um… Bianca."

Marissa drew Bianca's attention back to her and Bianca realised she still had a tight hold of Marissa's wrist.

"We need to talk about this." managed Bianca, as she released her grip.

Marissa looked self-consciously around the restaurant.

"Please just a moment." begged Bianca. Every nightmare she had ever had about rejection was coming back to her.

Marissa nodded and took the seat just vacated by Jean-Claude.

"I'm sorry." began Marissa. "It was such a shock. At first I couldn't work out what I was watching and then when I realised – oh god it was appalling. You on your back like that… and my mother!"

Bianca had been tuning out Marissa's words as she relived the scenario in her own head; the intimate moments of their first night together. Then Marissa's last words filtered in - Bianca froze.

"What..! That never..! What..?"

"I never dreamed that something like that could happen! You and my mother… and my sister."

"Wait, what video was this exactly?" Bianca asked thoroughly confused.

"I thought you knew." said Marissa, an equally confused expression on her face. "It was some True Life TV Movie kind of thing."

Bianca's whole brain began to back pedal; this was never about the sex tape. She was pleased that her mouth saved the moment even as her mind was struggling to keep up.

"Which one, there are three?" she heard herself saying. "There's 'Erica Kane's Daughter – A Coming Out Story', 'A Victim of Hate – The Bianca Montgomery Story' and 'For The Love of a Child – The Founding of the Miranda Centre'."

"The Miranda Centre one." said Marissa.

Bianca nodded, finally beginning to understand.

"The one that starts with the rape."

"Yes," said Marissa, looking at Bianca with wide, sad eyes. "And after that my mother and sister stole your child. I'm so ashamed. How can you even bare to speak to me!"

"It was never your fault." said Bianca reaching across the table to take Marissa's hand in hers, as a new sense of calmness descended on her.

"But my own mother! I couldn't even bear to look at her. How could she be so horrible to you? There aren't words."

"Is that why you moved in with JR?"

"I didn't know where else to go… I could hardly ask you given the circumstance."

Bianca took a deep breath.

"That film isn't really what happened you know. There was only a little bit of truth in the plot and a whole lot of dramatic licence."

Marissa looked back at Bianca, and added her second hand to the one that Bianca clasped within her own.

"So the rape?" Marissa asked quietly.

Bianca steadied her nerve, she was going back over a part of her life that had left deep emotional scars, but she had sworn to tell Marissa the whole truth so that is what she must do.

"I was raped." said Bianca, "And I became pregnant with Miranda. Babe and I both had our children in the middle of the worst floods in Pine Valley history and after a helicopter crash I was told that my daughter was dead. But the film lies. Krystal didn't take Miranda because she was some homophobic megalomaniac who though lesbians shouldn't raise children and Babe and Krystal didn't sell AJ out of spite to JR. There was a mix up with the babies but at first we were all victims of one man's twisted revenge. Krystal found out the truth and persuaded David to fake a paternity test because she didn't want her daughter to lose a child she thought of as her own. And when Babe did find out… she did try in the most misguided way possible to let me be a part of my daughter's life. It was a very hard thing to forgive. Knowing that people you thought cared about you would let you believe your child had washed away down a river, with no body to bury, no proof that they were even alive." Bianca was close to tears as she remembers those terrible months of mourning. "But I focus on all the good that came from it - Miranda, my beautiful daughter and all the good works that are done throughout the world because of the Miranda Centre."

"But even if the film exaggerated, they still stole your child."

"Yes. But I know that Krystal acted out of love for her daughter and Babe acted out of love for AJ and fear of JR. Even JR acted out of love for a child he believed to be his daughter."

"But Babe stole his son as well!"

"Babe loved AJ and she knew JR would try to take him from her. He had already drugged her and tried to force her into divorce in order to gain sole custody of Miranda."

"JR did all that?" asked Marissa. "People warned me I should be careful around him."

"He can be a nice guy when he tries but when he doesn't get what he wants, that's when he gets dangerous."

Marissa's brow scrunched up as she had a thought. Bianca smiled at the familiarity of that cute expression.

"So the film's ending with you in a coma and your mother bringing in Miranda and you waking up..?"

Bianca cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"That really happened."

"So my mother really pushed you off a cliff!" exclaimed Marissa her jaw dropping.

"It was actually a hotel balcony – and that honour belongs to JR… the pushing part. Although I'm not sure it was intentional, things were pretty heated between us at the time."

Marissa nodded her head.

"But it happened." she said. "How can you be talking to me?"

"Because it was not your fault," said Bianca once more, "And because I really care about you. And I don't want you to blame your mother either. We all do stupid things for love, myself included, and although I will never understand why they did it – I know I can forgive them because life is too short and too precious to hold a grudge."

Marissa looked up a Bianca and smiled.

They sat gazing at each other for the longest time.

The moment was broken by a less than discrete cough.

Both women looked around. The hotel restaurant had been filling up while they were talking and one disgruntled looking man was pointedly nursing his coffee cup.

"Oh god I'm supposed to be working." gasped Marissa, quickly hoping to her feet.

Bianca wouldn't release her hold on Marissa's hand.

"Marissa. There is more I need to say to you. There is more I need to tell you."

"My shift finishes at three." said Marissa, as she picked up the coffee pot. "Can we meet then? There are things I guess I need to ask you as well."

"I have to go to the hospital, they are moving mom this afternoon." said Bianca "Can we meet at 4 o'clock instead?"

"I don't see why not." said Marissa curiosity burning in her eyes. "Where?"

"In the park; there is a bench under the trees by the carp pond…"

"I think I know where you mean." said Marissa. The disgruntled customer gave another irritated cough. "Now I really have to get back to waitressing."

Bianca reluctantly released her hand.

As Marissa went back to work; Bianca sighed and rested her head in her hands. She now had to plan her next step – telling Marissa everything in a hope that she still felt the same.

…

**Sorry for the video red herring – I hope it kept you guessing. :)**


	66. Chapter 66 : JR and the alcohol

JR drained the last of the bourbon from his glass under imaginary _Marissa's _critical gaze; the alcohol helped smooth over the disappointment. Marissa was back at the mansion but not as he planned. Rather than running away from Bianca, she came to avoid her mother. There were some bonuses as Marissa was encouraging AJ to spend more time with him, but try as he might Marissa continued to be immune to his seduction. Right now she was at the first day of her job at the Yacht Club, determined to earn a wage so she could find a place of her own.

Frustrated JR put down his glass and returned to sorting through the drawers in his study. _Marissa_ was watching him with a look of displeasure on her face.

"_Your plans keep going wrong don't they?"_ she said. _"But do you really think drinking is the way to go?"_

Jammed in the back of the drawer JR pulled out what he was looking for. A green cased CD with the letters B & M written on the cover.

"_I'm not even sure why you had that TV Movie. Expect that you like it because it makes you look the hero."_

"You distracted me!" snapped JR putting the CD on his desk and pouring himself another drink.

Marissa shook her head in disapproval.

"_Well I think it was a good thing for you that you made a mistake! I'm sure Marissa would have had more than a few questions about how that film came into your possession. Also that tape was hot! She would have been back to Bianca quicker than a wink."_

"That tape was sick and wrong!"

"_No that moment between those two women was romantic, beautiful and sexy! If it wasn't it wouldn't have infuriated and frustrated you so much and you wouldn't have watched it soooooo many times, or felt the need to keep that last copy for your own personal use. They did nothing wrong; it was you who was and is so very sick and wrong!"_

"Will you stop! You keep riding me and riding me. Why can't you give me a moment's peace?"

JR noticed his glass was empty once more and reached for the bottle only to find it was empty as well.

"_Peace is the last thing you are getting JR." _said_ Marissa, _her hands on her hips._ "You try to murder a woman you claimed to love. You are thinking of only one person – yourself and all this time you have been trying to bend people to your will to try and force a dream that will never be. Marissa doesn't love you anymore. AJ is still scared of you. You are so focused on an unachievable goal you don't realise you risk destroying everything around you."_

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. Marissa will be mine. She will come back to me and love me. Bianca can rot for all I care. We will be a family again. AJ will get over the last year, he's young. He is a Chandler, his life was set the day he was born. And being shacked up with a lesbian and her spawn is not going to be part of it! He is _my_ son and Marissa is _my_ wife and no one and nothing is going to change that! So just leave me the hell alone!"

JR threw the empty bottle at _Marissa_ in anger. It went right through her and smashed against the bookcase.

"Daddy?"

JR spun round to see his son standing in the study doorway starring wide eyed at his father.

"AJ!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the little boy, fear in his eyes.

"No one; it's no one." said JR moving forward to put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. AJ flinched away.

"_Now you've blown it."_ said _Marissa_. _"You've terrified him. This is what alcohol does to you JR. Why can't you see that?"_

"Will you just SHUT UP!" JR yelled turning angrily towards her. "I'm trying to talk to my son!"

AJ starred horror-struck for a moment and then fled from his father's study.

"AJ!" JR shouted after him.

"_Well aren't you going to run after him?"_ _Marissa_ asked.

JR just glared at her; sinking despondently to the floor.

Bianca was still ruining his life.

…


	67. Chapter 67 : Erica's goodbye

David felt full of confidence as he briefed his orderlies in preparation for moving Erica to his secret clinic. It was all going his way. He was going to get the hospital. He was going to create a new system of health care. He could see the future stretching out in front of him. All he had to do was treat one more patient and his dream would come true. It was unfortunate that the patient was the irritating Erica Kane but beggars can't be choosers. He knew it was worth the price.

Erica was surrounded by family as they said their goodbyes. He was pleased to see Bianca looking so recovered. She was managing well on the crutches now and her coordination was greatly improved.

Kendall was deep in discussion with Griffin but as David watched the looks passing between them, he wondered how much of their conversation was really about Erica's treatment.

The only person her couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with was Jackson. The man had been very reluctant to make the deal over the hospital and every time he did glance his way he found Jackson glaring right back at him.

Erica was deemed stable enough to move and David just had confirmation that the helicopter was waiting on the roof.

"We are ready to move her." said David. "If you want to say your goodbyes."

"But I don't understand why we can't visit her." said Kendall crossing her arms as she turned to him.

"I think you are missing the point of a secret facility." said David lightly dismissing her attitude. "My treatment is secret and experimental. I have to protect my own interests."

"If it will help her I don't think we have a choice." said Bianca. She leant over the bed and kissed her mother's cheek. "I know David is going to take good care of you and we will see you very soon."

Kendall stepped forward next to kiss her mother.

"Goodbye mom. Just keep on fighting and everything is going to be alright."

Jackson was the last to come forward.

"I'll be waiting right here for you." He said. "Don't I always. I think when you get better we will have a lot to talk about."

He tenderly kissed her lips.

David signalled to the orderlies and they began to move Erica to the elevator.

"If anything happens to her." warned Jackson.

David turned back to a line of cold expressions. Not just Jackson, but Griffin, Kendall and Bianca were all giving him a hard look.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He promised, and it was true.

He had too much riding on this.

…


	68. Chapter 68 : In the park

Bianca walked slowly through the park. The taxi had dropped her by the children's playground and it was a short stroll to the pond. She swung between her crutches step by step as she rehearsed in her head what she was wanted to say to Marissa.

She turned the corner and froze. Marissa had arrived ahead of her. The red head hadn't seen her yet; she was stood at the edge of the pond and was watching a young family across the way feeding the ducks.

Bianca walked up to stand beside her.

"Hi!" said Bianca brightly, trying very hard to seem relaxed.

A wide smile appeared on Marissa's face.

"'Hi' yourself."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." said Bianca, a helpless grin on her face. She was a little overcome by the cuteness of Marissa's delighted expression and the feeling was growing in her gut that this could all go horribly wrong.

"Maybe we should sit down." suggested Marissa.

"Yeah." said Bianca nodding. Her growing anxiety was making all the words and speeches she had rehearsed spin round in her head; everything jumbling together so that she no longer knew what to say or how she had planned to say it.

Marissa led the way over to the nearby bench and they sat side by side in the dappled shade of the tree. Silence descended once more.

"It's a lovely spot." said Marissa, clearly trying to draw Bianca out.

"Yeah." said Bianca, the nervous grin still on her face. Silently she cursed the fear that had overtaken her. She hadn't realised this moment would be so terrifying.

Marissa laughed.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yeah." began Bianca and then she laughed. "I mean no."

"Look, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just very nervous."

"Why are you nervous." asked Marissa taking Bianca's hand.

That didn't really help.

"I'm nervous because I have something very important to tell you. Something I should have told you the first moment we spoke. I was just scared you wouldn't still feel the same way."

All the agonising fear that had built up in her gut threatened to overtake her. How was Marissa going to react? What would she do if Marissa didn't feel the same?

"You can tell me anything." said Marissa, giving her an encouraging smile.

Bianca's gaze moved from Marissa's eyes, to her smiling lips, to their hands so perfectly entwined. She knew she had to tell her the truth.

She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Um... is this about JR?" Marissa asked interupting her, that man's name shattering Bianca's resolve in a moment. "Are you going to tell me why he hates you? Is it because you're gay? Did you both fall in love with the same person?"

"Yes!" said Bianca, finally finding a way to tell the truth.

"Was it Babe?" Marissa asked, her expression suddenly downcast.

"No." exclaimed Bianca, surprised by the suggestion. "It was you." Bianca put her hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I fell in love with you."

"You _love_ me?" said Marissa. There was some surprise in her expression as her glanced at Bianca's hand caressing her shoulder.

"With all my heart."

Bianca tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach and continued. If she didn't say everything she had to say right now she might never feel this brave again.

"I asked you to meet me here because this place is very special for us. This is where we shared our first kiss. This is where you told me for the first time that you loved me too."

Marissa's expression changed as a curious smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth. Bianca looked deep into her eyes; there was no fear or disgust there.

Bianca moved closer.

"Marissa I love you and I miss you and I need you to remember us." she said, screwing up the last of her courage. "I need you to remember this…"

Bianca slid her hand to Marissa's neck and moved forward to gently kiss her lips.

They seemed to freeze in the moment. Bianca kissing Marissa, waiting for her to respond but there was nothing. Heartbroken Bianca began to pull away.

Marissa stopped her.

One of her hands grabbed at Bianca's arm while the other gently caressed her cheek. Marissa traced Bianca's bottom lip with her thumb as her gaze darted between Bianca's eyes and her lips. Slowly Marissa leaned in and returned the kiss.

Bianca sighed into the familiar taste of those sweet lips, the tension suddenly broken. It was tentative at first but the passion grew. Bianca drew Marissa closer and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

A cell phone rang…

It rang again…

And again…

Marissa pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should get this. It's probably JR wondering where I am."

She looked annoyed by the interruption and she gave Bianca an apologetic grin.

Marissa got up from the bench and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello JR?"

Bianca watched as her adorable smile disappeared and a shadow passed over her face as the conversation continued.

"No… No he's not… What..! Wait… no wait a minute… Oh God! I'll be right there… No,no,no, I'm on my way now… I'll be right there!"

Marissa hung up, an alarmed expression on her face.

"AJ's run away from home!" she gasped.

"What?" exclaimed Bianca, her light bubble of happiness burst by sudden fear for the little boy.

"I have to go." said Marissa, her distress evident.

"If there is anything I can do?" asked Bianca, getting up from the bench to put a comforting hand on Marissa's arm.

"Thank you… but I don't know enough..." stammered Marissa, flustered by this sudden terrible news. "I'll call you when I know more."

Marissa turned to go and then paused.

"And thank you." she said again.

She planted a quick kiss on Bianca's lips before running from the park.

Bianca sat back against the bench waiting for her heartbeat to settle. Her heart was bursting with love and relief, but the elation was muffled by worry for poor little AJ.

What made him run away from home?

Where would he go?

…


	69. Chapter 69 : AJ missing

Adam was pacing up and down a short stretch of carpet in the parlour, very agitated. He was worried about his grandson but he was also very angry. He gave a stern look to his son, JR, who was despondently nursing a coffee. They had found him sobbing in the study amongst broken glass very obviously drunk. Was that what had frightened AJ so much he had run away?

As Adam turned to pace another length of floor Marissa burst in, very nearly colliding with him.

"What happened?" she asked "Where is he!?"

"We're not really sure." said Adam in an exasperated tone. "We didn't realise he'd gone until he didn't come down for lunch. We've had everyone search, the staff included. He's not in the grounds or the house, he's not anywhere."

"Have you called the police?"

"An officer is on the way." said Brooke and she took Adam's arm and led him to the couch to sit down and stop his nervous pacing. She was probably right, all this fury and frustration wasn't good for his health.

"How long has he been missing?" asked Marissa, her head was obviously as full of questions as Adam's was. There were so many questions that needed answers.

"He hasn't been seen for hours." said Stuart. Adam looked across at his brother, he looked heartbroken.

"But why would he run away? Who was the last person to see him?"

"It was me!" said JR in a quiet voice. "I was… I was on the phone arguing with someone and AJ walked in and I guess it scared him."

When Marissa turned to JR there was a flash on anger in her eyes. The same anger Adam felt against his idiotic son; a man who seemed incapable of learning a lesson or accepting responsibility for his actions. Adam noted he didn't mention the alcohol to his ex-wife.

JR at least had the decency to look guilty about it. In fact he look devastated by AJ's disappearance. But Marissa wasn't to know his bloodshot eyes had more to do with alcohol than tears.

"We've called everyone we can think of." said JR, in the same measured tone. "I had hoped maybe he had gone to the Yacht Club to find you and that's why you were late."

Marissa shook her head.

"I haven't seen him all day." she said.

"People are already out searching." said Brooke, resting a reassuring hand on Adam's sleeve and he was grateful for the gesture. "He isn't at the Martin's or Krystal's or with Colby. The Police are sending a patrol to the park… Children usually run to somewhere familiar."

"I didn't see him at the park." said Marissa, resting on the arm on the couch by Adam's shoulder. "I did look as I left. Bianca might still be there do you want me to give her a call?"

"Bianca?" asked JR, a flash of something in his expression. Adam couldn't tell if it was disappointment or rage.

"We met up after work." explained Marissa, "It… um… gave us a chance to catch up on the past."

The scowl on JR's face was more noticeable now.

"It will be getting dark soon. Should we maybe think of raising a search party or do we have to wait for the police?" suggested Marissa.

"I don't know." said Brooke.

"No, Marissa is right." said Adam getting up from the couch. "We have to do something!"

"Is anyone checking the school? Should we call all his classmates?" Marissa asked.

Brooke turned to JR.

"Do we have his friend's numbers?"

"Um… sure. There's a phone book in the study; the red one."

Brooke got up to get it.

Marissa jingled the car keys still in her hand.

"Look, I'm going to check the school." she said moving to the door.

"I'll come with you!" said Stuart getting up to join her.

JR got up as well.

"I think I should swing by the park."

"Then I'm with you." said Adam, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Shouldn't someone wait here for the police officer, or in case AJ comes back." said JR, brushing off the gesture of support.

"Should you be doing this on your own son?"

"I'll be fine." said JR.

Adam nodded. His son looked sober now. The disappearance of AJ had done that. He would give JR one last chance to redeem himself. But this was going to be his last chance – hero of Pine Valley be damned. JR was a grown man; he shouldn't still be expecting his father to clean up his mess.

"So we have a plan." said Marissa, clearly desperate to start the search. "And you'll call us if there is any news?"

"Of course." said Adam.

He just hoped AJ was somewhere safe.

…


	70. Chapter 70 : Where is he?

Bianca walked a whole circuit of the park, all the time keeping her eyes peeled for a blonde mop of hair. By the end she felt exhausted and her shoulders ached. Eventually she called a cab to take her back to Kendall's house.

She got home to find Francois in the lounge reading Gabby and Ian a bedtime story, the comfortable scene lightening her mood somewhat.

"Has everyone behaved themselves today?" Bianca asked with smile, leaning over the couch to plant a kiss on top of her youngest daughter's head.

"Yes, mommy." said Gabby with an indignant pout. "I'm always good!"

"Of course you are." said Bianca leaning down to give her another kiss, but Gabby turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck so she could give her a magic kiss on the nose.

"Thank you sweetheart." said Bianca, before turning to the nanny. "Is Miranda in her room?"

Francois nodded an affirmative before returning to the two children and the book.

"Are you sad mommy?" Gabby asked. She was still kneeling up on the couch and watching her.

"I am upset." said Bianca. "AJ has done something very scary and worrying. He has run away from home."

"Oh that's bad!" said Gabby her eyes wide. "To w-un away from home. Will they find him?"

"Of course we will."

"And don't worry I haven't forgotten about your night off." Bianca added to Francois, who looked startled at the news. "I know Will has a great night planned for your six week anniversary and I don't want to spoil it. I just have something very important to ask Miranda and then I shall be back to put the little monsters..."

"Mommy!" protested Gabby.

"…And my little angel," Bianca added quickly, "To bed."

Francois persuaded Gabby to turn back to the story book and Bianca went to find her eldest daughter.

…

Bianca went into Miranda and Gabby's room to find her daughter lying on the floor biting her pen as she did her homework, an adorable frown of concentration on her face.

"Hi sweetheart!" began Bianca.

"Mommy!" said Miranda with a big grin, but then the frown returned. "Mommy what do you know about adding up big numbers?"

Bianca looked over her daughter's shoulder at the worksheet.

"Well the first thing is that homework should really be done at a desk." she said in her motherly tone, "But I want you to put it to one side for a moment I have something important to talk to you about."

"Okay." said Miranda, wriggling into a sitting position.

It took a lot more effort for Bianca to join her daughter on the rug. She slid down awkwardly using the bed for support. Then she put her crutches to one side before rearranging her braced leg into a more comfortable position.

"Miranda, I know you are very close to AJ and I promise I'm not going to be angry at you but I need you to tell me if you know anything about his running away from home."

"What!" gasped Miranda. "I told him not to. I told him it was dangerous. He was going to wait until we had a plan!"

"Miranda." Bianca put a comforting hand on her knee. "Slow down and tell me the story from the beginning. Has AJ talked about running away before?"

"AJ was sad." said Miranda looking down at her lap. "He didn't like being with his daddy, he wanted to be with us. When JR took him back to the big mansion and we were kept apart he got very upset. He talked about running away. I told him it wasn't safe and bad things could happen. And then when his mommy got better, and everything, I thought it made him happier because he stopped talking about it."

Bianca sensed a 'but' coming as Miranda tailed off.

"Go on."

"I phone him every Friday after school so he doesn't miss me at the weekend.

Bianca smiled, she had discovered that little secret early on when she picked up the phone to make a call and heard Miranda and AJ on the line, giggling together. At the time she thought it was harmless.

"I know." she said.

"You do?"

"I do." said Bianca, "Now go on."

"Well." said Miranda. "This Friday he was crying on the phone because Marissa was acting weird and making him spend time with his daddy."

"Did he talk about running away?"

"No." said Miranda, a determined look on her face. "I would have told him not to!"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not really." said Miranda. "He was supposed to wait for the plan!"

"What plan?"

Miranda's cheeks turned bright red.

"The plan to get you and Marissa back together."

"Oh." said Bianca quietly; enchanted by the idea that their children wanted to play matchmaker. Bianca smiled as she remembered the kiss in the park and the growing hope that Marissa's feelings hadn't changed, but she shook away the memory. Now wasn't the time. They had to find AJ.

"Can you think of somewhere AJ might have gone? A special hiding place?"

Miranda shook her head sadly.

"Will he be alright." She was crying now.

"Shhh." said Bianca, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Don't worry, we will find him."

Only she didn't feel as hopeful as her words.

…

Bianca sat in the lounge wondering what to do. It was getting late and the children were in bed. But she couldn't settle she was too worried about AJ. She had already called everyone she could think of and apparently Brooke had been doing the same.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Bianca got up, her whole body protesting; it had been a long strenuous day.

She opened the door and JR barged right past her.

"Alright where is he! Where are you hiding him!"

"He's not here." protested Bianca.

"Or course he is." said JR angrily. "You and Marissa have planned this whole thing to punish me. Well forget it. I want my son back and I want him now!"

"He isn't here JR I swear. I would never do that to you!"

"Of course you would!" snapped JR.

He moved to storm towards the bedrooms, Bianca stepped into his path.

"I know you're upset." said Bianca, trying to keep her nerve. "But the children are asleep and I don't want you to disturb them."

JR roughly grabbed her arm.

"Give me my son!"

Bianca tried very hard not to flinch as the old fears bubbled up. She kept telling herself over and over again, '_He doesn't want to hurt me, he's just worried about AJ'_.

"JR." she gasped. "I want to help you, believe me. I want to help you and Marissa find him. I swear he's not here, I don't know where he is. I wish I did!"

"You're lying!" snarled JR.

"Mommy?"

A sleepy looking Miranda was watching from the hall. She looked scared.

"Sweetie, its okay," said Bianca, giving her daughter a brave smile. "Go back to bed. JR is just worried about AJ, he didn't mean to shout."

JR let go of her arm and began to pace back and forth.

Miranda rubbed her eyes.

"You haven't found him yet?" she asked

"No but we won't stop searching until we do." insisted Bianca. "Go back to bed and I'll come and tuck you in in a moment."

Miranda nodded and turned back to her room, but not before giving one last nervous look JR's way.

JR was still pacing like a caged tiger. Then he stopped.

"Miranda, She'll know something! Those two are like… like…"

"Brother and sister." suggested Bianca, feeling a little more confident now that JR was keeping his distance.

JR snorted.

"I've already spoken to her." said Bianca. "She doesn't know anything. In fact she's been warning him not to run away."

"Then _she's_ lying!"

"JR…"

He looked distressed as he was beginning to realise that AJ was really gone and this wasn't some trick they were playing on him.

"Someone has to know!" he cried.

His phone rang. JR hurriedly picked it up. He talked for a moment and then Bianca watched his face turn white as a sheet.

"What's happened!" asked Bianca as he hung up.

JR spoke in a horrified monotone.

"The police have found a child's trainer by the highway. They need someone to identify whether or not it's AJs."

"It won't be his." whispered Bianca. "It can't be his!"

…


	71. Chapter 71 : Adam and Brooke

**Thank you again for all your reviews, they always make me smile. **

**(fusionhybrid – I'm glad you're enjoying the story - In my head I'm sending you a get-better picture - it's of a giraffe on a trampoline!)**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** - a search party begins the hunt for AJ - Bianca has a health scare - JR, Marissa and Bianca all have disturbing dreams.**

…

Adam sat in the dark feeling completely lost. The sun had gone down and there was still no sign of AJ. '_What if he hadn't run away, what if someone had taken him?'_

Adam was startled by all the lights coming on. He turned to see his fiancée Brooke standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in the dark?" she asked.

"Oh I didn't notice." said Adam, his mind still miles away.

"Well Marissa called. No luck at the school." said Brooke sadly. "She got the janitor out of bed and they searched the school inside and out. There was no sign of AJ."

"Is there any other news?"

"Not after the scare with the shoe." said Brooke quietly. "Thank goodness it wasn't his."

"That's a relief I suppose." said Adam looking down at his hands

Brooke put her hand on the arm of the couch.

"Marissa and Stuart have gone on to the Police Station to see if there is anything else we can do. I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine." said Adam abruptly. "I'm not the one who's missing."

"AJ's a smart kid – he knows how to take care of himself."

"But why would he run away! Why? He has everything a little boy could want!"

Brooke took a seat besides Adam.

"Even I've noticed he's not been very happy lately."

"He's a Chandler, this is his home." insisted Adam.

"He's a little boy."

"But why would he do this? I even let his mother stay with us." said Adam coldly. "Isn't that what he wanted?"

"It can't have been easy for him; to have to cope with the shooting and his mom's amnesia."

Adam nodded, AJ had been through a lot recently – maybe they just hadn't noticed how much it was affecting him.

"I just wish I knew where he was." said Adam sadly.

"We all do." agreed Brooke, then she gave him a sympathetic smile.

Adam pulled her into a hug, and she planted a kiss on his lips.

Adam sighed.

"Have I told you how much I love you."

"Once or twice." said Brooke.

…

"Uncle Adam, Brooke!" They looked up to find Scott and Madison standing at the patio doors.

"We've had to stop searching the grounds;" said Scott, "It's getting too dark to see. I thought it best to send the gardeners home. That's when Manuel noticed someone had been in the shed. They have taken his rucksack and left this in it's place."

Scott was holding up a children's 'Transformers' rucksack.

"That's AJ's!" said Adam getting up from the couch.

"We should tell the officer." said Brooke getting up to join him, "He's upstairs with Winifred checking to see if anything is missing from AJ's room."

"Dad!" Adam turned to see Colby, and her young man, Asher wasn't it, standing in the Hall, she had obviously just let herself in with her key. "We want to help."

"All is welcome." said Brooke.

"My dad has already gone down the station to offer his services." explained Asher. "He said if he can track a deer through the forest he should be able to track a seven year old boy."

Adam nodded, surprised at the number of people coming forward to help.

"And mom's organising a team of volunteers to hand out flyers." added Colby. "That's why we are here. We were wondering if you have a recent picture of AJ we could use. Then we can start making posters. We'll go door to door if we have to."

"That's an excellent idea." cried Adam, looking to Brooke. He was amazed no one had thought of it yet. "And we will offer a reward. One thousand dollars to anyone supplying information that leads to the safe return of my grandson!"

He picked up a photograph from the nearby coffee table. It was AJ posed on his soccer kit clutching a football. The wide gap-toothed grin beaming from the photograph almost broke Adam's heart. Until right that moment, he hadn't realised how long it had been since he saw AJ smile like that.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." said Brooke. "We won't give up until we find him."

…


	72. Chapter 72 : AJ hiding

**Sorry for the late post - the site seemed to be having some technical difficulties. :)**

**...**

AJ was cold. He had put on every item of clothing he had taken with him. He had even put socks on his hands and wrapped himself tight in his blanket but he was still cold.

He was huddled in the corner of the room in the dark trying to stop his teeth chattering. He was beginning to doubt his plan. Running away seemed like the only thing to do. Getting as far away from all the fear and confusion as possible; going somewhere he felt safe, but now night had fallen and as the cold crept in, so did the doubt.

He had been thinking about running away for a long time. Miranda kept telling him not to, so he stopped talking to her about it. He felt awful for keeping the secret, but he never stopped planning. AJ was pretty sure he had thought of everything. He had his torch and he had brought food, not just two packets of cookies, a bag of chips and a tin of Krystal's brownies; he had also grabbed a couple of apples because mommy always said fruit was important. He had a giant bottle of soda from the fridge so he didn't get thirsty. He packed a change of clothes and his fleece blanket from his bed. He'd even packed some comics and his Gameboy so he wouldn't get bored. He had got so much stuff together he couldn't fit it in his rucksack and was forced to swap it with one of the gardeners. The owner shouldn't mind – his bag was brand new and had a cool key chain attached. The one he swapped it for was old and smelt slightly of feet.

Shivering slightly AJ turned on his torch to check on his supplies all neatly stacked in the corner. He reached into the cake tin and pulled out a brownie. Nibbling on the chocolate made him feel better.

He just knew he couldn't go home; not now. If daddy had been mad before he ran away he was going to be fuming if AJ ever showed his face again.

He also knew if he wasn't there his mommy would be free too. If AJ wasn't at the house there was nothing to keep her there and she could get away from daddy and go back to Bianca.

AJ pulled the blanket up over his head, still slowly munching on his brownie. This was better than being at home with his daddy shouting and smiling and drinking, he was safe here. And mommy would be safe too; safe and happy with Bianca, Miranda and Gabby.

AJ just wished it was warmer.

…


	73. Chapter 73 : Bianca's leg

"Good Morning. Exercise time!"

Bianca woke with a start as her sister pulled open the curtains. It took her a moment to get her bearings. Even after JR had fled to the Police Station, it was still very late when she went to bed last night – She was unable to stop worrying about AJ and wishing she could be there for Marissa. Now morning had come and Kendall was here to help her with her physiotherapy exercises.

"Have they found him?" was her first question.

"No news yet." said Kendall. "I'm going to go and volunteer later. Opal, Liza and Colby are organising a group to hand out flyers. They are meeting at Krystal's first thing."

"I'll come too." said Bianca struggling to sit up.

She cried out as pain shot through her body.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendall.

"My shoulder." gasped Bianca. She tried to sit up again and once more the pain shot right through her.

"Don't move." commanded Kendall, pulling aside the bed covers so she could try and help her sister up. "Oh god!"

Bianca looked down. Her left leg was a mess of blood and so were the bed clothes.

Kendall hurried out of the room, returning moments later with a first aid kit.

"When did this happen!" asked Kendall as she began to clean up the dried blood.

"I don't know." said Bianca quietly. Her whole left leg was swollen and there was a deep gash just by her knee. As Kendall turned her leg Bianca saw the swelling was worse on the opposite side. There were two massive blood blisters on the outside of her knee and ankle. That was probably how the bloody gash by her knee had started out as well, until it burst. Bianca didn't want to think about it. True she couldn't feel any of it but it looked painful. "It must have been the brace. Frankie said I had to watch out for the joints pinching my skin"

"But still." said Kendall dismayed, "You went to bed with your leg pouring with blood and you didn't notice."

"I was worried about AJ."

Kendall shook her head.

"Well I'm calling Frankie. You are not going to move until he gets here."

"But AJ!"

"No arguments." said Kendall sternly.

Bianca's head hit back against the pillow, if she was honest she didn't think she could move even if she wanted to, every part of her ached and it scared her.

When her sister had finished the call she went back to finish cleaning up Bianca's leg.

"How was your date last night with Griffin." asked Bianca, trying to fill the silence.

"It was drinks." said Kendall, "Not a date."

"Drinks in the evening _is_ a date." said Bianca, light-heartedly, then she noticed her sisters expression. "Unless you don't want to be!"

"It's just… is it soon after Zack?"

"It's only too soon if you feel that way." said Bianca.

"It wasn't really much of anything in the end anyway." said Kendall, "As soon as news got out about AJ…"

Bianca nodded.

"I just hope he's safe."

…

Frankie tore into Bianca's bedroom a medical bag in his hand.

"What did I tell you about looking after yourself?" he scolded, "At this rate you will wind up right back in hospital!"

He examined swollen her leg.

"Well there's no sign of infection. You're lucky." He said scrutinising the wound by her knee. "I told you to always check that the brace is fitted properly."

"I know." said Bianca, "And I do. I think I just got… I was worried about AJ. I probably shouldn't have searched the park."

"The park?" asked Frankie as he began to work at dressing her wounds.

"I looked everywhere I could think for him. I did a whole circuit, probably nearer two." admitted Bianca.

"That's over 5 miles!" he exclaimed, "What were you thinking!"

"Find AJ." said Bianca simply.

Frankie snorted at the dry humour and shook his head.

"This isn't a laughing matter." he said, in a serious tone. "You have to look after yourself Bianca. I mean we can see how bad these wounds on your leg are even if you can't feel them. This will affect your whole recovery."

Bianca sighed and watched him work.

He checked the blisters before applying a dressing to her knee and ankle and then giving her a shot of antibiotics. He then felt his way up her leg checking all the muscles and movement, massaging any area of concern.

"I think you've been very lucky." he said eventually. "Kendall also mentioned a pain in your shoulder."

Bianca nodded, but regretted it, her neck felt stiff as well.

"Which one?"

"The left. But I generally ache all over."

Frankie began another examination, this time of her arm. Now she could feel his firm fingers as he felt muscles and probed joints.

Bianca closed her eyes in pain as her rolled her shoulder experimentally.

"Yep, you have a muscle strain." He said.

"Well can you give me something for it, I have to get to Krystal's." said Bianca finally managing to sit up in bed.

"No you are going to lie right back down. You have overdone it and I am prescribing full bed rest for at least a week and you aren't to wear your leg brace for one month, minimum."

"But I won't be able to walk!" protested Bianca.

"That's right. You will have to use the wheelchair until your leg is completely healed. You won't be able to use your crutches until your shoulder is fixed anyway. I'll be back tomorrow to check on those dressings… just be careful and take care of that leg."

"But I have to help find AJ!" Bianca protested feebly.

"The whole town is out looking for him. Your priority, Bianca, is to look after yourself." said Frankie gravely. "Or you will end up right back in your hospital bed?"

Bianca fell back onto her cushions defeated. She knew he was right.

…


	74. Chapter 74 : Search Party

Jesse moved every officer he could spare onto the hunt for the missing AJ Chandler. The seven year old boy had disappeared from his home sometime Sunday afternoon. Now the child had already been missing for almost twenty-four hours and concern was growing for his safety.

They brought in dogs to search the grounds of the Chandler Estate, while officers questioned the family trying to find clues to the boys whereabouts. There was no sign of the child.

He also sent officers to the bus and train stations, all hospitals and surgeries were contacted. Jesse wasn't going to leave any stone unturned.

The bus station got them a worrying lead when a ticket clerk mentioned seeing a blonde child boarding a bus to Atlanta, and that the child was travelling with a large, suspicious looking man. It took a nerve wracking three quarters of an hour before state troopers tracked down the bus. It was a false alarm though; the child in question had been a little girl going on holiday with her father.

Jesse didn't need moments like that. Not when a child was involved. Since the scare there had been no new leads.

…

Krystals was heaving as all the volunteers converged there; all ready to help in the search for AJ. The whole town had mobilised to show its support and Brot was there to act as police liaison to the army of helpers mounting their own campaign for information.

Liza and Krystal were organising teams of people to patrol the streets and the park, going door to door, handing out flyers. Adam Chandler had offered a very generous reward and everyone hoped it would help bring them one step closer to finding the child. The restaurant had become the unofficial headquarters for the hunt for AJ.

"Well there must be someplace we haven't looked yet." said Opal, "Stands to reason that boy is somewhere."

Brot was standing with her looking over a map of the town. Opal had been shading it in as areas were searched and putting pins in areas of reported sightings. There were a lot of shaded areas and not many pins.

"There is a lot of ground to cover. But there are also areas we can rule out completely" said Brot, "If AJ has run away from home then it stands to reason he would run to somewhere familiar."

"I don't like the way you said 'if'." said Krystal, coming over to join them with a tray of coffee, "AJ knows not to go off with strangers he's a smart kid."

"Yeah." said Opal, "But I thought him smart enough not to run away in the first place."

Brot took one of the proffered mugs of coffee from Krystal's tray.

"Thanks." said Brot, giving her smile. "The question is, is there anyone else AJ would go to?"

"What about David?" asked Krystal, "I haven't seen him for a few days."

"He's out of State treating Erica." said Opal.

"When did he leave?" Jesse asked, taking out his phone.

"I'm not sure…" said Opal, "Kendall?"

Kendall was by the restaurant door with a worried looking Colby, handing out stacks of flyers to the volunteers.

"Could AJ have gone with David?" Opal hollered to her.

"I don't think so." said Kendall, coming over to join them. "David left with my mother by helicopter yesterday afternoon."

Colby followed her into the huddle.

"Do you think he could really have gone with David?" Colby asked.

Everyone looked down at the map; they all knew they were grasping at straws.

"I don't know." said Krystal reluctantly. "If he was looking to be with someone he felt safe with it would make more sense for him to go to the Martins, or here… or to Bianca's" she added giving Kendall a quick look. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to Marissa since she moved out of the Martins. From what Kendall could tell her she only knew their earlier upset a few days ago had something to do with Bianca.

"What about his cabin?" said Opal nervously, "Would AJ go into the woods to see David? He wasn't to know he wouldn't be there?"

Everyone frowned as they looked down at the map, if AJ had gotten lost in the woods; that was a huge area to search.

"We'll send a couple of officers to the cabin." said Brot "And I'll try and get hold of David just in case."

He walked away from the huddle with his phone to his ear.

…

Natalia arrived at David's cabin with Officer Benson, Scott and Caleb. The cabin was empty and there was no sign of any recent activity. Natalia left Officer Benson with the vehicles as she took the others to start searching the perimeter of the woods surrounding the Cabin. Only Scot didn't want to stop and so they carried on deeper into the woods.

Scott eventually let Caleb take the lead, bowing to his greater experience at tracking.

"I don't think he came this way." said Caleb, examining the muddy path they were following.

He had said it a few times now, but Scott refused to let them stop searching, he had to find his nephew! He felt so guilty about leaving him in the clutches of JR while he was happy and settled into his new life with Madison.

Natalia touched his arm, stopping him from barging past Caleb and disappearing off into the woods alone.

"What if we are searching in the wrong place?" she said.

"They said that he had come this way." said Scott, his mouth a thin line of determination.

"They said he _may_ have come this way but no one has said they saw him coming into the woods." added Natalia, they had been trekking through the woods for over an hour now and she hadn't come dressed for a hike.

"Well you can all go back if you want but I'm not stopping." said Scott, pulling his arm from Natalia's grasp.

Caleb stepped into his path.

"We won't leave you, but at some point you are going to have to accept he isn't here."

Scott looked at him with pleading eyes, desperately willing him to change the facts so that AJ would be found safe and close by.

"AJ is a clever kid, right?" Caleb asked in a conversational tone

"He's so smart." said Scott, a small proud smile lighting his face as he thought of his nephew.

"So would a smart kid like AJ really run away into this dangerous forest? Because from what I know of him I don't think he would."

Scott could only stare at him, Caleb's words slowly sinking in. The deeper they travelled into the forest he knew in his heart it was less and less likely that AJ had come this way.

"But we have to find him."

"We will," said Natalia. "But we won't do that looking in the wrong place."

"I for one am not giving up until I know that boy is safe and home in his mother's arms." said Caleb.

"Neither am I." said Natalia.

They stood in a silent circle waiting for Scott's next words.

"Maybe we should head back." he said sadly. "I just wish I knew where he was."

The group turned to trudge back to civilisation; all of them hoping that AJ was close to being found.

…

Ryan had been paired up with Cara and Madison as they patrolled the far corner of the park. Talking to every person who would stop; handing out flyers to every passer-by.

Ryan was a little worried about Cara being on her feet for so long, she was looking very pregnant although she still had another few months before the baby was due.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"It is a little wearing on the feet." she said, rubbing her tummy.

Ryan led her to a nearby bench. It was already occupied by as a man reading the newspaper.

Ryan looked around for his other team mate to signal to her that Cara was taking a break. Madison was a few yards up the path, she nodded in response before returning to chat to a couple of joggers.

Just then an old woman walked past with her dog, a little Yorkshire Terrier. Ryan moved to intercept her.

"I'm sorry to stop you, but I'm hoping you can help us. We are looking for a missing child." He said handing out a flyer.

The woman took the flyer but was then distracted by her dog, who started barking at Ryan. Looking embarrassed she fumbled into her handbag in order to put the flyer somewhere safe whilst trying to control her dog as well, making Ryan dropped more flyers in the confusion.

The man with the newspaper bent down to help pick them up.

"Is this the missing kid?" he asked, then he read further down the flyer. "And there's a reward!?"

The guy sat back on the bench.

"You know I think I saw this boy in the park yesterday."

"In the park?" asked Cara, "What time was that?"

"About 2pm. I had just finished my lunch break…"

"You work on Sundays?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, at the museum."

"Whereabouts was it exactly that you saw him?" asked Cara.

"Here, heading that way." He said pointing up the path away from the street. "I always have my lunch on this bench. It's nice to read the paper and watch the world go by."

Ryan nodded.

"Are you sure it's the same kid?"

"Could be." The man said with a shrug. "So, this thousand dollars..?"

"If your information helps us find him then you will get the reward."

…

Bianca may be confined to her bed, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do all she could to find AJ. Luckily her sister didn't need much persuading. The helpline number on the flyers had been forwarded to Bianca's phone. The police had briefed her on the kinds of information they needed and it was good to feel useful. Unfortunately she hadn't had many calls and most of the ones she had received were from the press. Luckily she was well experienced with deflecting calls from pushy reporters and she now had a stock answer down pat.

"_I'm sorry I have no information I can share with you, but any assistance your paper/programme can offer in helping to locate the missing child would be most gratefully accepted!"_

It seemed to be doing the trick.

In between answering the phone Bianca was on her laptop, keeping up to date in the preparations for the Miranda Centre Fundraiser. As she was trapped in the bed, she knew she had to at least do something useful.

Bianca's phone rang.

"Hello, AJ Chandler help line." she said.

"Is this the number to call about the missing little boy." asked a nervous voice over the line. It was a little old lady.

"Yes it is." said Bianca, picking up her notebook from the bedside table. "Can I take your details."

"Look firstly I don't want to take the money." said the lady in flustered tones.

"That is your choice." said Bianca kindly, "But any information you can give us about the whereabouts of AJ would be most gratefully received."

"Yes, well, that nice couple in the park gave me a flyer. It looked like they were expecting a little baby of their own soon, such a beautiful thing... and it's so sad when children go missing… Only when they stopped me I didn't get a proper look at the photo, I thought it was a little girl with all that hair… Also at the time, I was too distracted by Gregory making a fuss… Gregory's my terrier, Yorkshire terrier…"

Bianca smiled and ever patient waited for the endearingly scatty old woman to get to the point.

"It's just I've been wracking my brain and I think that actually I did see him on Sunday – the little boy."

"Go on."

"Well I was taking Gregory for our regular afternoon walk only yesterday we went along the path past the kiddy train ride in the park instead of round the pond because… well because there was a family feeding the ducks and Gregory tends to go a little crazy around any kind of bird so I didn't want to disturb them… Well we were walking and this little boy went past with a giant red rucksack on his back and I remembering thinking – '_what they make these poor little kids carry to school these days!'_ – and then I remembered that it was Sunday and that he couldn't be going to school… so I thought maybe he was going camping…"

"And this was in the park?" said Bianca, interrupting.

"Yes."

"Do you happen to know which direction he was heading?"

"It was away from me and I was heading towards the square… is it a square? The bit all walled in with the nice flagstones. I like to sit on the benches in there it's very peaceful."

"So he was heading into the park."

"Yes I'm certain."

…

Brot's phone rang, he went into the corner to answer it.

"Well!" said Colby, Opal, Krystal and Kendall in unison when he returned.

"We have had another sighting of AJ in the park." said Brot, pointing to the map. "They are sending the dog team straight over there."

"Maybe we need to start thinking about organising search parties." said Opal.

They couldn't help but notice how close that area of park was to the forest.

…


	75. Chapter 75 : JRs kiss

JR drained the last of the whiskey from the bottle.

"_You really think this is a way to find AJ?"_ gasped imaginary _Marissa, "Sitting here wallowing in self-pity? You should be out there doing something!"_

"What could I do?" slurred JR. "He ran away from me remember. She made him hate me!"

"_No he ran away from that!"_ said _Marissa_, pointing to the empty bottle in his hand.

"No, no, no." said JR shaking his head. "It was her with her evil lesbian ways. All 'butter wouldn't melt' and then 'bam' she steels everything and everyone away from me! She always hated me you know! Always thought she was better than me! Always finds a way to twist in the knife!"

"_Are you really talking about Bianca? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"_

"No you don't understand!" shouted JR, pointing an angry finger at a figment of his imagination. "I'm his father. AJ should love me! There shouldn't be any competition between the bond of a father and son and yet AJ would rather be with Bianca and her spawn! That isn't right! Why doesn't AJ love me? Why doesn't Marissa love? Why does everybody always leave?"

_Marissa_ leaned right into JR's face, anger in her eyes.

"_You need to look in the mirror JR. You need to understand that this… all of this is all on you. All of it! You need to grow up; not sit here snivelling like a little baby. You blame everyone but yourself!"_

JR opened his mouth to respond just as an exhausted looking Marissa walked into the parlour; the real Marissa.

JR suddenly sober from the shock of almost getting caught, he quickly hid his empty whiskey bottle under the couch cushions and turned to greet her. She had been gone all day.

Marissa had spent the morning at the police station answering questions, all of the afternoon as a passenger in the search chopper and the last three hours had been spent in a press conference giving out a heart-felt plea for information. She looked totally drained.

"They haven't found anything in the park." said Marissa, as she peeled off her coat. "There was no sign of AJ. They had sniffer dogs and groups combing the ground. It's just getting too dark to see even with the floodlights they shipped in. They are almost certain now that he isn't in the park. Jesse said they have to go back over their leads to try and find what they missed. I hate to think of our poor little boy out there alone for another night."

Marissa froze when she saw JR's face, she had noticed he'd been crying.

"Oh God, what's happened?"

"Nothing." said JR, swallowing his sobs. "I was just thinking about AJ."

"We will find him." said Marissa, taking a seat beside him.

"But he could be anywhere." said JR. "I think someone has taken him and is hiding him from us?"

JR had gone through every conceivable scenario in his head while he worked through his bottle of 'Jack' as to where AJ might be. His worse fear was that his son could be injured or dead. He didn't want it to be true, almost as much as he didn't want to accept the idea that it was him that AJ had run away from in the first place. He was happiest to settle on the fantasy that Bianca had abducted AJ and was hiding him somewhere. It was all part of her evil lesbian plan to get Marissa away from him. In his head all the blame lay solely on her.

"_Bianca hasn't kidnapped AJ, you drunken idiot. That's more something you would do!" _cried_ Marissa _in an exasperated tone._ "Your son ran away from your drunken outburst and if anything bad has happened to him the only person to blame is your own weak and pathetic self. Why do you deserve to have him back if you are going to continue to behave like this?"_

"He's my son damn it!" yelled JR.

The real Marissa recoiled slightly from this unexpected outburst.

"No we can't afford to think like that." insisted Marissa, desperation in her eyes. "We have to find him. He's our son and we owe it to him not to give up."

"We?" said JR, a squeak of hope in his voice.

"Everyone in his family." said Marissa, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

He looked at Marissa staring at him with wide hazel eyes. She looked lost; she needed him. This was the moment he had been waiting for all along. Ha, ha, it seemed Bianca's plan had backfired. He was going to get back his woman after all.

"_Don't do anything stupid JR."_ begged imaginary _Marissa_.

JR looked at Marissa with sad eyes and little pout; he looked like a poor lost child himself. But his expression morphed into a smile when she pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see." she said, as she rubbed his back.

He returned the embrace, his arms wrapping tight around her. It was hard to remember the last time he had held her body so close.

"Thank you." He said, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

He held her like that for the longest time, but JR grew more confident. He inhaled the scent of her skin, his breath damp against her neck and his hands moved up her back to her shoulders. Marissa's body stiffened at the contact but JR didn't stop.

"Marissa…" sighed JR, as he grasped her neck, then he moved in to kiss her.

She was his at last.

He crushed his lips roughly against hers. Immediately Marissa pushed him away, wriggling out of his reach so fast she fell off the sofa.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed. "You're drunk!"

"Marissa!"

"I can smell it on your breath! You've been drinking! I know you're upset about AJ but alcohol will not help. JR what were you thinking?"

JR began to move towards her once more.

"Marissa I love you!" cried JR, suddenly looking very pathetic again. He felt humiliated and couldn't understanding why she would pull away from him like that.

Marissa quickly got to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you JR. I know that's why you didn't tell me about Bianca, because you hoped you and I would get back together, but it's not going to happen."

"You love her!" said JR, despondently. "Saint Bianca!"

The hate swelled in his belly again. This was all Bianca's fault.

"I… I don't know." said Marissa self-consciously, "I haven't had time to think. All I know right now is that we have to find AJ. That is what we have to focus on!"

Marissa took a deep breath, clearly feeling a twinge of pity at JR's wretched expression.

"Look, the police are organising another search party at first light. I'm going to try and get some sleep so I'm ready for the morning. I suggest you do the same… Or at the very least stay sober. You're no good to anyone like this – especially not AJ!"

"_She's not wrong."_ said _Marissa_, her serious expression exactly mirroring that of the real Marissa.

JR looked at both of them.

"I'll go to bed." said JR eventually, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay well then good!" said Marissa. "Goodnight JR and please try and stay positive."

"_And sober."_ added _Marissa._

"Goodnight." said JR as he watched her leave, his dreams once more in tatters. He wanted nothing more than to open another bottle of whiskey and drown in it.

"_Oh just go to bed."_ said _Marissa_ _"Concentrate on finding your son rather than losing yourself."_

"Will you just shut up!" whined JR.

"I didn't say anything!" the real Marissa called back from the stairs.

JR clamped his hand over his mouth, scared at getting caught talking to someone who wasn't there. He could only breathe again when, after a pause, he heard Marissa footsteps continue their climb up the stairs.

…


	76. Chapter 76 : Three dreams

**THREE DREAMS**

**Marissa**

Marissa didn't think she would be able to sleep. She was so worried about AJ she thought that was all she would be able to think about. But other worries crept in; JR's drinking and Bianca's kiss. Marissa closed her eyes and not for the first time wished she could miraculously have her memories back and then maybe she wouldn't feel so lost.

…

_Marissa was being suffocated. _

_Suffocated by JR. _

_They were entwined in bed together and he was kissing her, the weight of his naked body was crushing her. All she wanted to do was get him off of her. She pushed at his chest but he was too heavy and too strong and all she wanted to do was cry out but she could barely breathe._

_Then suddenly a second pair of hands appeared and began to help her push him away. Marissa put all her strength behind it as they heaved together._

_Suddenly JR was tipping over the side of the bed. She rolled over to the edge to watch him fall. Only it wasn't just the edge of a bed he fell from, it was the edge of a cliff with sharp rocks and the ocean waves crashing far below._

_And JR kept falling._

_She didn't bother to watch him hit the bottom, she was too curious about her rescuer._

_Her eyes followed slender hands, along pale arms, past ivory shoulder, until she found herself gazing into a pair of chocolate brown eyes._

_Bianca._

_Marissa didn't speak. She knew she didn't have to. She simply closed the gap between them in order to steal a kiss._

_The kiss grew deeper as their bodies entwined. Marissa realised that Bianca too was naked but she didn't care. Marissa was almost dizzy with the sensation of Bianca's warm skin against her own. The slender hands that had come to her rescue touched her reverently and tender lips chased away any memory of JR's rough contact._

_Marissa now welcomed the weight of her lover._

_She moaned Bianca's name as the passion grew._

…

_Then a thought flashed into her head; AJ in the dark, alone and crying out in fear…_

…

Marissa awoke with a start, suddenly guilty for forgetting him, even briefly; guilty for feeling such pleasure while her son was lost and alone.

Even as Marissa lay in the darkness the dream stayed with her. Bianca's touch still had her pulse thrumming. It had felt so real Marissa wondered if it was a dream or a memory.

…

**JR**

JR collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He closed his eyes as the hate boiled in his guts. He hated Bianca, he didn't deserve this. Marissa didn't love him, AJ was still missing and it was all her fault.

…

_JR felt nothing but anger as he looked down from his hiding place high up in the clock tower. Down below was Bianca, Marissa and his son in the park, all playing at happy families. Bianca was laughing loudly and he knew she was laughing at him. Well she wouldn't be laughing for much longer._

"_Don't do this!" begged the phantom of Marissa. So clearly a spectre now as he could see right through her._

_JR picked up the sniper rifle that was lying on the ground under the parapet and found a comfortable position. Carefully he peered into the scope until he had Bianca clearly in his sights._

_Just as he was about to take the shot AJ got in the way. Bianca knelt down to talk to him and JR could no longer get a clear view of her past his son._

"_Why did you stop?" asked Marissa's ghost._

"_I can't hurt him AJ"_

"_Why not? That's all you've been doing these past months. If there is no Bianca and no AJ there would be no one to get in the way of you and Marissa. Isn't that what you want?"_

_He heard the rustle of fabric as the phantom moved closer. JR's eye was still looking through the gun sight, watching AJ tip his head back with laughter at something Bianca had said._

"_I can't hurt AJ." said JR again. _

"_Just pull the trigger JR. The bullet will tear through his little body so fast he wouldn't feel it. Surely it would be a mercy. He would be better off dead than raised by two lesbians."_

_AJ was hugging Bianca now and they were both laughing. AJ looked so happy._

_JR pulled back from the scope. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt his son._

_He turned towards Marissa only the phantom didn't look like Marissa any more, just a shadow in the darkness._

"_Weakling!" cried the figure as the phantom's rough hands forced JR's eye back to the scope and strong fingers wrapped around his own forcing him to pull the trigger._

_The air exploded at the sound of the shot._

_Blood burst from AJ's chest as both he and Bianca flew back from the power of the bullet._

_All JR could see was death and blood._

_All JR could hear was the sound of screaming. _

_As he turned towards the shadowy figure still holding him down over the gun, he saw his own face glaring back. The features twisted with hate and disgust but the face was clearly his own. _

_He was the phantom. _

_That's when JR realised the screams were his own._

…

JR sat up in bed his throat sore from crying out and his pulse racing.

He looked around the room and was almost relieved to see imaginary _Marissa_ standing in the corner. JR then noticed that she looked nervous.

Suddenly a second person stepped from the shadows.

"_Weakling."_ hissed the figure wearing JR's own hate-filled features

…

**Bianca**

Bianca had been quite prepared to stay up all night answering the calls to AJ's help line but Kendall confiscated her phone and her laptop. Frankie had prescribed rest and Kendall wasn't giving her sister any choice in the matter.

All in all it had been a very frustrating day for Bianca; stuck in her bed. Although she had got a lot of work done for the gallery opening for the Miranda Centre fundraiser, calls about AJ had been few and far between.

As Bianca closed her eyes, she prayed that AJ was safe.

…

_Bianca walked through the corridors of the art gallery. Either side, all along the length of the passage, were copies of AJ painting of the house. Each one had a face, with a wide smiley red mouth and a yellow splodge of hair, peering from the top floor window; AJ happy in his home._

_Bianca stopped to admire the nearest painting, only as she looked the smiley face suddenly looked very sad and then disappeared. Slightly disturbed Bianca turned to the picture behind her and that face changed to look unhappy and was gone again too. It seemed the simple act of looking was making AJ vanish._

_She began running down the corridor frantically trying to find a picture where the face still smiled happily from the window but it was no good. On the wall at the end of the passage was a larger version of AJ's painting. The little boy's face was beginning to look sad, but he was still in the window. Bianca quickened her pace, she couldn't let him disappear. _

_As she reached the painting AJ was gone, but she didn't slow down, she wasn't going to lose him._

_Bianca dived into the painting after him._

_It took her a moment to get her bearings within the child's painting. The splodged greenness of the grass under her feet, the stripe of blue sky high above, and the disturbing blank whiteness in between where there was nothing. In front of her was AJ's house. She ran through the cockeyed front door and hurried up the stairs, all lopsided and uneven, along the hall into AJ room all brightly painted yellow. He wasn't there. Bianca hurried to the window. From there she could see the yellow haired stick figure of AJ running across the grass towards a forest of lollipop shaped apple trees._

_She floated from the window into the garden and hurried after him._

_Just then there was a rumble of thunder and Bianca looked up to see the stripe of blue sky had turned into a big black cloud, it began to rain._

_The painting around her began to run together as the water poured from the heavens. Still Bianca raced after AJ, the wet paint slippery under her feet, the rain making the trees she was running towards blur together in streaks of green and red and brown._

_Bianca ran into what used to be a forest. She knew where AJ was now and she had to get to him before it was too late._

_Still the rain poured down and water streamed past her feet in a river of grass green paint._

_In front of her was the biggest tree, or what was left of it. There was not much more than a puddle there now._

"_No!" screamed Bianca; falling down to cry over a slick of brown, blue, red and yellow paint; all that was left of AJ and his hiding place._

…

Bianca opened her eyes.

She knew where AJ was!

…


	77. Chapter 77 : Finding AJ

Bianca looked at a clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning.

The dream had left her with a certainty that she knew where AJ was. She reached for her phone, and then she remembered her sister had taken it.

She thought of waking Kendall, but something stopped her. What if she was wrong? What if it turned out to be just a dream?

Bianca realised her only option was to investigate for herself.

She strapped on her leg brace with care and reached for her crutches. As she struggled to her feet once more pain shot through her shoulder, she dropped her left crutch and regained her balance using just her right.

She had done it before, hopped around the house using just one crutch. She had never crossed any great distance but she didn't have a choice. She had to find AJ. She couldn't let Marissa go through a second more heart break. Bianca knew all too well the pain of losing a child.

She pulled on a coat over her pyjamas and headed to the door.

…

The taxi dropped her off in the driveway and she asked the driver the wait. The great white columned porch towered over her in the moon light, it had been a long time since she had been near the home she and Marissa had bought for their family.

Bianca followed the gravel path alongside the house; her movement were very ungainly using only one crutch and trying hard not to bend her braced leg in order to protect her swollen joints.

She had wondered if AJ had come to the house the moment he had disappeared and had called the architect, asking her to check. Apparently the builders who were completing the alterations had searched the house and the pool house top to bottom. There was no sign of AJ and Bianca's thoughts had moved on to all the other possibilities were he might have run to.

The dream had brought back to Bianca the memory of another part of the house that AJ had become very attached to that maybe they hadn't searched. She just knew she couldn't rest until she had checked it out for herself.

She struggled with care across the lawn to the swing set at the foot of the garden, the full moon casting long shadows in front of her. Bianca almost laughed with delight at the sight of an erratic flashlight beam shining like a beacon from the window of the tree house just beyond.

She hurried forward, no longer thinking of anything but AJ.

…

Bianca stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up a ladder she had no hope of climbing. It was upsetting to think of AJ so close and yet unreachable.

"AJ!" she called up to the tree house.

The flashlight snapped off.

"AJ, its Bianca. Please come down, We've all been so worried about you!"

There was silence from the top of the ladder.

"AJ I can't come up and get you. But I am going to wait on this bench until you are ready to talk."

Silence.

Bianca moved to the nearby bench, in clear view of the tree house, and waited.

It didn't take long before a she saw AJ's face peering at her cautiously over the edge of the tree house window.

She gave him an encouraging smile which she hoped he could see in the moonlight.

"It's okay AJ." She said, in a reassuring tone.

AJ's head disappeared for the longest time, and then gingerly reappeared.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me AJ." said Bianca a little more firmly.

AJ ducked down again.

Bianca waited.

AJ peered over the window ledge again. Bianca smiled back.

It was a standoff and in the end AJ admitted defeat.

He climbed down the ladder, his head hung in shame as he walked toward her.

When their eyes met it was like a dam had broken. AJ burst into tears and threw his arms around her.

"I'm soooo sooorrryyy!" he sobbed.

Bianca, crying her own tears, hugged him back.

AJ wept against her chest, seemingly inconsolable. She was alarmed at how cold he felt in her arms. She pulled off her coat and wrapped it around him, hugging him tighter as much to warm him as to comfort him. She planted a kiss onto the top of his head, so thankful to find him safe.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked sorrowfully, when his tears were all spent.

"No." she whispered back. "I'm just so glad you're safe. The whole town has been so worried."

"I'm sorry." He said again in a quiet little voice.

"I think I need to get you home." said Bianca, imagining Marissa's relief at knowing her son was safe.

AJ just clung to her tighter.

"I don't want to go."

"AJ do you have any idea how much you hurt your mommy running away like this. She has been worried sick about you." said Bianca, "Don't you want her to know that you are safe."

"Daddy will be mad at me."

"Your daddy will just be so relieved to see you I promise he won't be cross."

AJ looked at her with sceptical eyes.

"AJ, you can't stay here."

"Can I go home with you?" he asked, tears brimming in his eyes once more. "Mommy can come too."

"Oh buddy, I wish you could come and stay with me but it just isn't possible right now. You have a go home to your mommy and daddy."

AJ flinched when she mentioned his father.

"Look, what if I promised to hold your hand and not let your daddy be mad at you?"

"Can you do that?"

"I will do my very best." said Bianca truthfully.

AJ bit his lip and then slowly nodded his head. He would let her take him home.

Bianca got awkwardly to her feet.

"Are you okay?" AJ asked.

"I'm a little stiff that's all." said Bianca.

"You can lean on me if you like." said AJ, once again becoming the considerate little boy that Bianca had come to know and love.

Bianca put her hand on his shoulder and side by side the headed back across the moonlit lawn to the waiting cab.

…

Bianca borrowed the cab driver's cell phone to call ahead. When the cab pulled in outside the Chandler Mansion everyone was waiting on the doorstep. Despite his earlier apprehension AJ practically leaped from the car into his mother's arms.

It seemed the world suddenly moved in slow motion as Bianca watched Marissa fall to her knees, released from all worry now that her son was in her arms. She covered him with joyful kisses. JR fell to his knees beside them encompassing them both in a hug of his own. Everyone was crying.

Marissa looked back to Bianca and mouthed the words,

"Thank you!"

Bianca smiled back; happy mother and son were reunited once more.

Scott put a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?"

Bianca turned to him confused.

"Bianca I think you should sit down." said Stuart, taking her other arm.

Bianca could see the concern in his eyes.

"Someone find her a chair!" called Brooke.

"Bianca!" gasped Marissa.

They were all staring at her with worried eyes; even AJ; even JR.

Bianca looked down following their gaze. That's when she noticed the red blood soaking through the left leg of her pale pyjamas.

…


	78. Chapter 78 : Jesse and JR

**Blimey last week was tricky – three Christmas parties thanks to work, friends and other work seriously ate into my writing time – plus I've now already had my fill of turkey. **

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers this week - Sorry about the late post yesterday!**

**Also a big thanks to Ela Roy for the little plug at the end of her awesome 'Filling in the Blanks' – I was very honoured.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica wakes up, Jesse gets the fingerprint results from Scott's phone, and Marissa and Krystal have a heart to heart.**

…

The police car pulled in ten minutes after AJ arrived home. Marissa had been keen to bundle her son straight to bed, but Jesse wanted to speak to him first and find out why he ran away.

Jesse conducted the interview in the parlour in the presence of Marissa and JR. Marissa still had her arm around AJ's shoulder, as if she was afraid to let him go. JR was pacing in the background. Jesse found his restlessness curious.

"AJ, firstly I hope that you understand that it is very wrong to run away. It is also very dangerous. You have put everyone here who cares about you through a lot of pain."

"I know I'm sorry." said AJ, his face was still red and puffy from crying.

"Can you tell me what you were running from?" asked Jesse.

AJ briefly looked across at his father before answering.

"I thought it would make things better." he said quietly.

"How would it make things better?" Jesse asked leaning closer.

AJ looked at his mother now.

"I can't say." said AJ in an even quieter voice.

"You must have had some reason." said Jesse, "Was someone being mean to you? Were you afraid to talk about it?"

AJ bit his lip.

"It wasn't really that."

"Well can you tell me what it was?"

"I wanted to make my mommy happy and make my daddy not be angry."

"How could losing you every make me happy?" asked Marissa, kissing her son's forehead for the hundredth time.

"You could be happy with Bianca… and not here with daddy being cross all the time. And if you weren't here making daddy cross and I wasn't here making daddy cross then maybe he would be happy too."

"You wanted me to be happy with Bianca..?" began Marissa.

"Who told you to say that ridiculous nonsense!" scoffed JR interrupting her.

Jesse waited a beat before he asked his next question.

"AJ are you afraid of your father's temper?"

"What?" snapped JR.

AJ ducked his head again.

"Sometimes."

"Is your father ever angry about your mommy's friendship with Bianca?"

"Yes." said AJ. "And mommy and Bianca aren't just friends they love each other!

"What is me being upset about losing my ex-wife got to do with any of this?" cried JR. "Am I angry about losing the woman I love? Of course I am! Would I hurt my son because of it? No! I would never hurt AJ! Never ever!"

Jesse looked across at JR's stubborn expression and back to Marissa who looked absorbed in thought.

AJ chose that moment to give a huge yawn. Jesse began to remember how late it was.

"Young man." said Jesse. "You have had a long couple of day. We all have. I think it's time to say goodnight and I'll come and speak to you again when you're rested."

"Okay," said AJ drowsily, giving another big yawn, "Mommy can you come?"

Marissa looked to Jesse.

"Do you need to ask me anything?"

"No." said Jesse, "Go and tuck your little boy in."

They left together, mother and son, hand in hand.

"Good night." called Jesse, but then he noticed the sunrise just beginning to light the sky. "I mean Good morning!"

"Good morning." AJ called back, his tone already brighter.

Jesse turned back to JR who was still pacing in front of the fireplace.

"JR I wanted to ask you a couple more questions." said Jesse.

"What? Why? Are you trying to pin this on me? Do you know who you should be talking to? Bianca! You don't find it suspicious that she just turned up with AJ out of nowhere in the middle of the night?"

Jesse's brow furrowed in confusion.

"JR what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you arrest her for kidnapping my son!"

"Your seriously think that Bianca Montgomery kidnapped AJ? For what reason?"

"Because she hates me and because she knew it would be a way to get Marissa back."

Jesse tried not react to JR's preposterous suggestion.

"You heard all that stuff AJ was spouting; she brain washed him." continued JR, oblivious to Jesse's derision.

"It's very unlikely that a child could be brainwashed in a day." said Jesse, trying his best to stay polite.

"It was more than a day." said JR "And I have proof."

JR pulled phone records from a dresser drawer.

"I noticed this this morning." said JR pointing to number on the list. "That's her number. She's been calling the house once a week for over a month. What's that if it isn't grooming!"

Jesse took the document from JR's hand. The number did indeed recur every week around the same time every Friday.

"There is probably a very obvious explanation for this."

"Yes, she was grooming my son so she could kidnapped him!" snapped JR.

"When I speak to Bianca, I will ask her about the phone calls." said Jesse, trying to get JR to calm down.

"You need to do more than talk to her." said JR. "You need to arrest her!"

…

Jesse's next stop was the hospital to speak to Bianca just as he'd promised JR.

One thing was certain in Jesse's mind, having now experience JR's volatile temperament first hand he was all the more suspicious about the man's role in the mansion shootings and the near fatal injury of his ex-wife.

…


	79. Chapter 79 : Erica awake

David adjusted the drip that led into Erica's arm and looked at his watch.

"I know you're awake Erica, so you might as well stop faking. I reversed the sedative half an hour ago."

Slowly Erica opened her eyes.

"Why have you abducted me?" Erica asked, her voice weak and croaky but her eyes were like daggers glaring at David.

"I didn't abduct you." said David. "Jackson forced you on me. No, that's not true. We came to an arrangement."

"Jackson?" Erica asked, and then she remembered. "He left me! And then… and then…"

"And then you and a lot of other good people got shot."

"How long have I been here?" asked Erica, clearly still disorientated.

"Here, only a week or so…"

Erica looked relieved.

"…but you have been in a coma in Pine Valley Hospital for almost seven months. You were very seriously injured."

Erica was silent as the news sank in.

"Bianca and Kendall, are they alright?" she asked eventually.

"Bianca was shot in the neck and left paralysed, but I saved her. She can walk again with minimal aid."

"Paralysed?"

David carried on, ignoring her question.

"Kendall was unhurt, but Zack was killed outright. So was Greenlee and so was Angie."

"Oh god! I… I have to go. I have to get back to my girls."

"I can't let you leave until your treatment is finished Erica. There is still the question of nerve damage. I have you on a high strength pain killer at the moment. We need to gradually reduce your dosage to assess the effectiveness of the Orpheus treatment. That is why you are conscious, we need to work together on this."

"I don't care about any treatment. I need to see my daughters."

"Well I care." said David simply.

Erica's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"Simple. Because if I don't get you back to Jackson fully healed he won't give me back my hospital!"

…


	80. Chapter 80 : Back at the hospital

Kendall came back to Bianca's hospital cubical with two coffees in her hand just as Jesse was leaving.

"Bianca, thank you for your time." he said. He gave Kendall a nod as he went.

Kendall walked in to find her sister looking a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she handed over one of the drinks.

Bianca sighed.

"JR accused me of kidnapping AJ."

Kendall was appalled.

"That rat bastard! How dare he accuse you of something like that!"

"He was JR being JR, lashing out rather than accept his own responsibilities." said Bianca. Kendall found her sisters calmness irritating.

"Well Jesse should know better than to give a suggestion like that the time of day!"

"He was doing his job. He just needed me to explain about how I found AJ. Curiously he seemed be more interested in JR's behaviour."

"Well I'm glad you explained it to someone!" said Kendall. she was still hadn't had the full story and it would be nice to know how she came to be sitting by her sister's hospital bedside so early in the morning.

"Well I guess it just seems so silly." explained Bianca. "I had a dream."

"A dream?" said Kendall incredulously.

"I know… but I'd been working on stuff for the Miranda Centre Fundraiser all day; going through all the get-better pictures that the artists had selected for inspiration. I guess my subconscious put two and two together and then decided to give me a nudge. I'd forgotten about the tree house in the grounds and AJ had drawn it half a dozen times in his paintings."

"And he was in the tree house the whole time?" asked Kendall. The whole town had turned Pine Valley upside down looking for that little boy and he had been hiding up a tree.

"It's so frustrating" said Bianca with a sigh, "Because I had the house checked on the first day AJ went missing - I thought it might be somewhere he would run to but I had forgotten all about the tree house."

"Until the middle of the night." muttered Kendall, still angry at her sister for scaring her so much.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you so early, not if it turned out just to be a dream."

"No," said Kendall, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "It was so much better for me to get a call at four o'clock in the morning telling me my sister has been admitted to hospital!"

"I'm sorry, I really am! But I'm fine now!"

"Frankie didn't say that." said Kendall.

When she had hurried to see her sister, she was still being treated. Kendall tried very hard not to look at Bianca's leg. When she arrived Frankie had been treating the two large open sores on either side of her sister's knee. It looked painful, but then she had to remind herself that Bianca couldn't feel any of it.

"There is a reason Frankie told you not to wear that brace. You should have learnt this lesson the first time, when you tried to search the whole park for AJ on your own. Why didn't you just call the police or, I don't know, wake me up!"

"Because it was just a dream and I wasn't sure if it would end up a wild goose chase."

Kendall shook her head and looked down at her sister's leg, now swathed in bandages.

"I don't even know how you managed to mangle your leg so much in the first place. Why the hell did you decide to walk a lap of the park when you know you have to take it easy?"

"Umm… I was there with Marissa when she got the call from JR to say AJ had run away. She went straight back to the Mansion and I thought I'd make sure AJ wasn't there, hiding in the play park or something."

Bianca's long pause gave Kendall the feeling something else had happened in the park with Marissa. Had Bianca finally found the courage to tell her the truth?

"But what were you and Marissa actually doing in the park when she got the call?" asked Kendall fishing for more details

Bianca's face turned bright red.

"Um… we were kissing."

Kendall perked up. This was good news. Shame that the timing sucked, but still…

"Kissing?" Kendall asked grinning playfully, "So was it a big kiss or a little kiss?"

Bianca laughed at her sister's eagerness. She considered for a moment.

"More medium sized."

"That's wonderful! Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kendall, keenly grasping her sister's hand

"Because, it wasn't as important as finding AJ."

Kendall couldn't stop her delighted smile.

"So what now? You have to go and talk to her again!"

"I don't think I'm going anywhere for the moment!" said Bianca despondently, slapping an irritated hand against her injured leg.

"Well I'll go talk to her!"

"No, I think we need to give her time. She's just got her little boy back. I think she needs a couple of days to enjoy that."

"Bianca, please don't be a martyr."

"Kendall I'm not. But I don't think there is any need to rush." said Bianca, a new smile dancing on her lips. "She kissed me and right now that is enough."

Frankie chose that moment to poke his head back inside the cubical.

"Are you still here?" he asked.

"We were waiting to be admitted." explained Kendall.

"Well there's no need." said Frankie warmly.

As Kendall watched he turned to stare intently at her younger sister, putting both hands on the foot of the hospital bed as if for emphasis.

"Bianca, I want you to listen very carefully to my next words and don't make me regret this. When I say full bed rest, I mean it! I'm going to keep your brace, to avoid any temptation and I shall be visiting first thing tomorrow morning for a check-up. When I do that I want Kendall to be able to report to me that as soon as you got home you went straight to bed and didn't leave it!"

"Your letting me go home?" asked Bianca. Kendall knew she was dreading the idea of having to spend even one night in hospital.

"I am."

Bianca smiled, relieved, but then her face dropped again.

"How long will I have to stay in bed?"

"That sounds like you are making me regret it already." said Frankie light-heartedly.

"It's just that the Miranda Centre Fundraiser is in a couple of weeks, is there any chance that by then..?"

Frankie sighed.

Kendall tried not to smirk; Bianca was giving him her very best puppy dog eyes.

"This is not a promise mind, but if there is no sign of infection and if you don't get out of bed until then, then I might consider it?"

Bianca grin lit the whole room.

"Thank you!"

She looked across at her sister; there was a touch of nervousness around her eyes.

"Now all I need to do is ask Marissa to be my date."

…


	81. Chapter 81 : Brot and Jesse

Jesse walked in to find Brot waiting in his office.

"It's good news about the boy." said Brot.

"Yes it is!" agreed Jesse.

"I've got the lab results you wanted for the finger print on Scott's phone." said the young detective handing Jesse an envelope.

Jesse quickly pulled open the file and began reading. The simple act of scanning the page made his heart drop.

"Damn it." snapped Jesse. "The finger print was identified as belonging to Scott Chandler."

Jesse sighed, but the file in his hand was much thicker than your usual fingerprint report. He turned to the next page. On it was paint analysis from the phone. Jesse didn't know much about the science but the boffin at the lab had highlighted one paint sample, readily recognisable due to unusual spike of potassium. Bewildered Jesse turned to the next page. It was analysis of the same paint with the same spike of potassium. It took a bit of further reading before he understood the significance. This paint sample was found on JRs gun!

"We've got him!" exclaimed Jesse. "We can tie JRs gun to Scott's phone!"

Jesse looked up to find Brot looking less than enthused.

"But what have we got exactly?" said Brot, despondently. "I know you like JR for the attempted murder of his wife, but what does this prove."

"It shows he lured her to the party. That his actions were premeditated."

"Look." said Brot reluctantly. "I'm playing devil's advocate here. If this goes to court do we have enough for a conviction? He has never denied that it was his bullet that injured Marissa, the only question we have is motive for the shot. Gut instincts and a few discrepancies in a statement aren't anywhere near sufficient to prove murder. Lying to your wife and the police is not a capital crime. At best we've got him for breaking and entering."

"I know, you're right." sighed Jesse. "We just have to keep looking until we find something that sticks."

"Besides you know he's going to have a good lawyer." agreed Brot. "So our evidence has to be impeccable and undisputable."

"Well this evidence is pretty clear." said Jesse dropping the file on the desk. "And so is JRs history with Marissa."

Jesse sat back on his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. He gave his colleague a confident smile.

"JR has made a slip up somewhere, I know it! And I for one won't rest until I find it!"

…


	82. Chapter 82 : Death by Banana Split

Marissa let AJ lead her into Krystal's diner. She braced herself for the inevitable encounter with her mother; something she had been putting off for some time. Instead it was Opal behind the bar.

"AJ!" Opal exclaimed hurrying from behind the bar to give him a hug and then clasping his shoulders to get a good look at him.

"Well I'm glad to see you all in one piece!" she said with a grin.

Marissa chuckled as AJ resisted the temptation to squirm. Opal's reaction was quite a common. AJ had spent the last week or so hugged and manhandled by concerned friends and family, all desperate to reassure themselves he was alright. He told her very seriously at one point that he was taking it as his punishment, which made her laugh.

Marissa found herself doing it was well, stroking his hair and hugging him at every opportunity just to assure herself he was really back.

"Well to what do we owe this honour?" asked Opal, addressing Marissa with a smile.

"I promised AJ an ice cream and he insisted that the best banana splits come from Krystal's, so here we are."

Marissa tried to keep the tension from her face; she knew that she was going to have to speak to her mother at some point. Opal nodded obviously noticing her apprehension.

"Well your mom is in the kitchen cooking up a batch of her cornbread. Do you want me to let her know you're here?"

"That would be nice." said Marissa carefully.

"I'll be right back."

"There's no need."

They all turned to see Krystal emerging from the kitchen. She gave Marissa a nervous smile.

"I've been worried." she said, her tone serious.

Marissa looked down feeling a little awkward about leaving this for so long.

Opal put her hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Banana split was it? Why don't you come out back with me and we will see what we can do!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed AJ.

Krystal stopped him as he passed, stroking his cheeks.

"I'm so glad you are safe." she said, "Promise me you'll never put us through that again."

"I'm sorry." said AJ with pout. "I'll never do it again I swear!"

"Well, then I think Opal is going to have to find you extra sprinkles for your sundae." said Krystal giving the little boy a hug.

As AJ and Opal left them alone Marissa was increasingly aware of the uncomfortable tension that was building between her and her mother.

"So?" said Krystal, she looked as anxious as Marissa felt.

"So?" replied Marissa, not sure what she wanted to say.

…

They took a seat at one of the tables, neither one knowing how to break the ice. They sat in silence until neither of them could take it anymore.

"Why did you leave?" asked Krystal.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bianca?" asked Marissa.

Both women speaking over the other.

"Marissa I'm sorry about that." said Krystal. "I honestly thought you knew. It's just you were so focused on AJ and I was worried about you and JR… Is that why you left?"

"No." said Marissa, her lips a thin line. "I left because I was disgusted by you."

"Marissa?"

"JR gave me a video to watch. It was a movie of the week about Bianca and Miranda and how you and my sister stole her child!"

Krystal's face went white.

"I have nothing but regret for my actions back then."

"But how? How could you do it? Steal someone's child. Let them believe their baby was dead? How? After everything she had gone through!"

Krystal looked down at her hands.

"I was thinking of Babe. I put Babe first above everything. I believed fiercely that I had to be the best mother to Babe I could possibly be, as if somehow that could make up for giving up her twin sister... giving up you. I'd almost lost my daughter to an infection; she was so weak and fragile. When I realised that the baby's had been switched and that it was my daughter's child that had died… I couldn't let her bear the heartbreak of losing her child as well. I thought it was for the best."

"For the best!" exclaimed Marissa, truly horrified.

Krystal shook her head, she knew she wasn't explaining this very well.

"Babe risked losing everything, her child, her husband, her home, her future. If I knew then what I know now about JR…"

"But how could you do this to Bianca?"

"You have to understand she'd been raped. I saw the trial on the TV when she described what that swine did to her. It devastated her. Yet she was willing to bear that bastards child, living every day with a reminder of what he'd done. That was no life for a mother or a child. I thought it was a mercy."

"But Bianca isn't like that. She loves Miranda."

"And that is what makes her so incredible. Something at the time I didn't understand. She could look past all the pain - all she saw was a beautiful innocent child. I regret my actions, and if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat; just as I regret losing you. I try to make up for it the best I can. But Bianca just keeps on proving that she is a much better person than me. She forgave Babe, and she forgave me… if I were in her place I don't think I could have done the same."

Marissa nodded.

"She said that life is too short and too precious to hold grudges."

"She really is incredible." agreed Krystal.

"Yes she is!" said Marissa a warm smile lighting her face. The she noticed the twinkle in her mother's eyes.

"Does this mean that the two of you..?"

"I… I…" stuttered Marissa, not sure how to explain the intense connection she felt to Bianca.

Krystal, took her hand. Marissa realised she didn't need to say anything, her mother knew. Her feelings for Bianca were probably written all over her face.

"I think that's wonderful. Bianca is the best thing to have happened to you. When you were together I've never seen you happier."

Marissa's smile widened.

"Is it crazy to feel so drawn to someone I hardly know?"

"The heart knows what it wants." said Krystal.

…

"Mom!"

Marissa turned to see her son emerging from the kitchen with the biggest ice cream sundae she had ever seen.

"You'll never eat all that!" she exclaimed.

"I know." said AJ setting down the dessert. "That's why a brought extra spoons for sharing."

Marissa looked at the mountain of cream and syrup and candy sprinkles.

"And you're sure there's a banana in there."

"It's under the chocolate fudge sauce."

Marissa laughed as she dipped her spoon into the cream; taking a taste.

"Well you had better eat all your vegetables tonight."

"I will." said AJ, before plunging a giant spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

…

As if on cue Marissa's phone rang.

Marissa answered it quickly.

"_Hello Marissa."_

"Bianca!" exclaimed Marissa, so surprised to hear her voice.

And so began an awkward conversation between two women with so much to say each other, but not quite finding the words.

"_How are you."_

"I'm good."

"_And how's AJ."_

"He's good too."

"_Good… um… are you busy this Friday?"_

"Not particularly."

"_Oh great… I was wondering if you wanted to join me at the gallery opening for the Miranda Centre Fundraiser."_

"I'd like that."

"_Wonderful... um… It's a formal evening"_

"I'm not sure I've got anything to wear."

"_You always look stunning in that green gown with the beaded detail."_

"I know the one."

"_If you can come to Kendall's for seven."_

"I'll be there."

"_Wonderful."_

Marissa paused as a question rose in her mind.

"Um… Bianca is this a date?"

"_I thought… if that's alright... I mean yes." _babbled Bianca clearing worried she may have overstepped the mark_, "Or we can go as just friends if you'd prefer."_

"No, I want it to be a date."

Marissa could almost feel Bianca smile though the phone line, she was sure it matched her own.

"_Marissa I… I'll see you Friday at seven."_

"Seven."

"_I look forward to it._

"Me too."

"_Seven."_

"Seven."

"_Okay… um… till then… bye."_

"Goodbye."

Marissa suddenly felt as light as a feather.

"I've got a date with Bianca." gasped Marissa, still not quite believing it.

She noticed her mother grinning delighted at her.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world sweetheart." said Krystal. "You both do."

"Woo hoo!" cried AJ as he literally jumped for joy, almost sending the sundae flying.

"Careful." said Marissa steadying the table.

AJ sat back down, grining from ear to ear.

"Come on eat your ice cream, before it melts." said Marissa, secretly delighted at the little boy's excitement; it more than matched her own.

AJ got stuck back into the dessert.

"Mom." He said after his next mouthful of ice cream. "Make sure you wear something pretty okay. For the date."

"I will." said Marissa.

Her son's face was very serious.

"And tell her how pretty she looks too. " He said.

Marissa nodded.

"And hold her hand because she likes that." He said.

"Okay." said Marissa, finding her son's romantic advice rather endearing.

"And if you do have to kiss her." said AJ, is expression still very earnest, "Just make sure it isn't one of the slobbery yucky looking ones."

Marissa chuckled.

"I'll do my best."

She exchanged looks with Krystal, who looked equally amused by AJ's rather abstract advice. Marissa stared at her mother and realised she was already beginning to forgive her. She was just too happy to hold a grudge.

"Care to join us in our 'Death-by-Banana-Split'." she asked. "Cause you know he's going to try and eat this all himself."

Krystal nodded with a smile, and accepted the peace offering of a proffered spoon.

…


	83. Chapter 83 : JR and the devil

JR shut himself in the study before turning to his constant imaginary companion.

"Is he here?" he whispered to _Marissa_.

The shadowy figure that was attacked him in his dreams was still chasing him. Calling him names and putting him down if ever his found himself listening to imaginary _Marissa's_ advice.

"Y_es." _said _Marissa_ her face concerned. _"He's a part of you just like I am; only you don't do such a great job of ignoring him."_

"But who is he. Are you my good side and he's my bad side?" asked JR, confused and a little afraid. He fumbled into his desk drawer for his hidden bottle of scotch.

"_No, it's not that simple."_ said _Marissa._

She noticed JR's troubled expression. _Marissa_ sighed.

"_You want to know who he is. He's you. He's the voice you've been listening to all these months. He's the proof that to see the real monster you only have to look in a mirror."_

"But it isn't real. You're not real! None of this is real!" said JR, taking a long swallow from the bottle in his hands.

"_But it feels real,"_ said the devilish figure of _JR_, as he stepped from the shadows. _"Deep down you know there is no ignoring us. No ignoring me."_

"Leave me alone." cried JR, trying to drown out the voices with another swig of scotch.

"_Why, so you can wallow in self-pity? Snivel like a baby? You are a Chandler. You get what you want no matter the cost. You want Marissa, you don't take no for an answer."_

"It's too late."

"_Because of Bianca? You think Marissa really wants that prissy 'miss perfect' over you! Are you seriously going to lie down and roll over like a puppy dog and let that spoilt whore kick you in the guts? She stole your woman; she tricked you; she used you; she ripped everything away from you; she kidnapped your son; she ruined your life! Be a man, fight back – That stuck up bitch won't stand a chance! Think of your arsenal, you know all Bianca's weaknesses, you can make her life hell. Go for the jugular - hurt her like she hurt you. Chase her from Pine Valley. No Bianca, no contest. You get your woman back and get some justice at the same time."_

"_Don't listen to him."_ cried ghost _Marissa_, but her voice was very faint.

"_So what are you JR, a pathetic weak little coward or a man?"_

JR furrowed his brow. He put the bottle down and turned towards his dark tormentor, swayed by his words. It was true, Bianca was to blame.

"_No!"_ gasped _Marissa,_ faded to little more than a spectre now.

"_She humiliated you. She stole your wife and your son. She is laughing at you even now_!" snarled the shadow _JR. "What are you JR, a man or a mouse?"_

JR starred back at his dark twin, his back straighter, his fear gone. He knew the answer to this question.

"I'm a Chandler."

"_Right answer."_ hissed the dark figure, getting right in JR's face. _"You are a Chandler, don't ever forget it! And Chandlers get what they want no matter the cost."_

"No matter the cost." chanted JR.

"_And what do we want?"_ whispered the dark _JR_, wearing a seductively evil grin. _"What burns in our heart?" What is our real desire?"_

"Revenge." said JR, the exact same wicked smile appearing on his lips. "We want revenge."

…


	84. Chapter 84 : YES!

***Sorry to do this to you guys, but I am going to take a short break from writing over the Christmas Holidays. I plan to return 3rd January 2012. I hope you can all join me again then.**

**To make the wait more bearable I leave you with this early Christmas present. I hope you like it. :)***

…

Marissa stood nervously at the door to Kendall's house. She was way too early, but she was ready and she was too anxious to wait at home any longer.

Kendall opened the door, her hair still half in rollers.

Kendall did a double take from Marissa to her watch.

"You're early."

"I know I'm sorry." said Marissa giving her an apologetic grin; she knew it was only twenty to seven.

"Well come in. I'm miles behind as it is…"

Marissa nodded and stepped into the lounge.

Kendall was struggling to remove the last roller from her hair.

"Look, I've got at least an hour's more sprucing up to do and only twenty minutes to do it in; maybe you could pop in and see how Bianca's getting on."

"Sure." said Marissa, taking off her coat and draping it over the back of the couch.

"You look stunning by the way." said Kendall, as she disappeared up the steps.

"Thanks."

Marissa was wearing the dress Bianca had suggested; an emerald green gown, the neckline trimmed with a flaming pattern of gold beads. Marissa had admired herself in the mirror before she left. She was a little self-conscious about how snuggly the dress clung to her frame, but then again she had nothing to be ashamed of.

The only thing that had given her real pause was her hair. It was now long enough to hide the bullet scar but still too short to do anything with. She had experimented by slicking back her hair, adding a curl on her forehead. However AJ didn't like it. He had sat with her as she got ready, clearly determined that everything should go right tonight. He told her it reminded him too much of his dad's angry hair. In the end she just left it natural, in her usual short fluffy bob. She felt better like that; it did a better job of hiding the scar.

…

It took some trial and error to find Bianca's room. At the fourth door she peered round she saw Bianca still in her dressing gown, starring into her closet.

Marissa knocked on the door.

"Come in Kendall." said Bianca, not looking up. "Which do you think the black or the turquoise?"

She turned holding up two dresses.

The choice was between a simple black dress and a turquoise silk; the hem decorated with a pattern of iridescent peacock feathers.

"The turquoise." said Marissa.

Bianca looked up at the sound of her voice. She was so surprised to see Marissa standing there she stumbled.

Marissa hurried forward to catch her.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean startle you."

"It's not just that." said Bianca, unable to tear her eye away from Marissa. "Frankie wouldn't let me use my brace yet. So I'm attempting to manage without. My knee keeps doing unexpected things."

Marissa looked down, noticing her left leg was still clearly bandaged but there was no sign of the black brace.

Bianca gave Marissa a friendly grin.

"It's great to see you."

"You too." said Marissa, her cheeks getting a little hotter as she realised how close they were standing and that her hands were still clasped around Bianca's slender waist.

"I should finish getting dressed." said Bianca.

Was it Marissa's imagination or were Bianca's cheeks turning rosy too.

Reluctantly Marissa stepped away, turning her back to give Bianca some privacy.

Marissa could hear the rustle of cloth as Bianca began dressing; she kept her eyes firmly forward fighting the urge to peep.

"You look beautiful this evening." said Bianca. "But then you always… damn it!"

Bianca's curse was accompanied by a crash.

Marissa spun round to see Bianca collapsed awkwardly against her dressing table the dress only half on.

"Stupid knee!" cried Bianca in frustration.

"Let me help." said Marissa, moving forward to support her.

Bianca's head and arms were tangled in the dress as she struggled to stay upright.

Marissa tried hard not to stare too long at soft skin and lace underwear as she helped Bianca into her dress… untangled fabric… guided arms into sleeves… smoothed silk against sides. Marissa then stepped behind her to fasten the dress.

Bianca was clearly embarrassed and dipped her head.

"This is the reason I haven't been wearing evening gowns a lot lately." she said jokingly.

Marissa sighed, pulling the zip closed.

"You look gorgeous."

Bianca wore a slightly mortified expression on her face. She was clearly self-conscious about having Marissa help her dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to... I don't want you to think I was trying to throw myself at you. If I made you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry."

"And there I was feeling bad for looking. Trust me you have nothing to be ashamed of." said Marissa then she clamped her mouth shut. Where had that come from?

Marissa turned Bianca to face her, giving her a somewhat flirty smile.

She wasn't sure where the confidence came from, but when she was with Bianca she felt oddly fearless.

Bianca's eyes went wide and her lips were touched with a flirty smile of their own, but then she grew serious again.

"Marissa I don't want you to feel like I'm putting any pressure on you. I don't want to rush you, or force this if you aren't ready for. I know you don't remember us…"

Marissa interrupted her, moving closer once more. She had something to say to Bianca and now was the moment. It felt as if a kind of perfect stillness was filling the air around them.

"Bianca. There is something I've wanted to say to you ever since the kiss in the park. I can't explain why I'm drawn to you. It's not a memory… I wish it was but I know it's isn't! I don't remember you but I know you… I look at your hands and I know how well they fit into mine…"

Marissa reached out and took Bianca's hands in her own.

"…I look at your skin and I know how soft and warm it will feel under my fingertips…"

Marissa ran her fingertips along Bianca's bare arm.

"…I look at your smile and I know the sweet taste of your mouth…"

Marissa closed the gap between them and planted a thoughtful kiss on Bianca's lips.

In that moment her mother's words came back to her.

"The heart knows what it wants." sighed Marissa as she gazed lovingly into Bianca's eyes

Marissa's next kiss was full of passion, sharing all the emotion that was burning in her heart.

Bianca was not expecting Marissa to press forward so hungrily. She stumbled and overbalanced, tumbling backward onto the bed, and taking Marissa with her.

It took a moment to untangle their limbs.

"Are you okay!" gasped Marissa, propping herself up on her elbows, very aware of Bianca's body pinned beneath her own. Worried she might have hurt her.

Bianca gazed back at her, her smile just beaming.

"I'm perfect." she sighed.

And suddenly the dreamlike stillness descended once more.

Marissa smiled back, lost in the love and joy shining from Bianca's eyes

Slowly Bianca's hand snaked behind Marissa's neck and pulled her gently down into a long tender kiss.

…

Bianca's bedroom door burst open and Kendall marched in.

"The car is here… Whoa!"

Although reluctant to end the kiss, both Marissa and Bianca turned towards the interruption. They were still in their prone position on the bed where they had fallen.

Kendall held up her hand to shield her eyes.

"I'll give you a minute." she said making a fast retreat.

Marissa turned back to Bianca and they shared a grin.

Through the gap in the closing door they had caught a glimpse of Kendall punching the air in celebration.

"YES!"

…

**SPOILERS – **_**2012**_** – JR on trial, Erica returns home, and of course there will be a happy ending… eventually.**

**See you in the New Year!**

_PS: If you want a Christmassy Minx tale to hold you over until then check out my 'Bianca and Marissa's Dream'_


	85. Chapter 85 : The art gallery

***Happy New Year fellow Minx fans I hope you all had a good holiday – thanks for all my Christmas greetings. I'm back as promised – but only by the skin of my teeth.***

**SPOILERS – **_**this week – **_**the fund raiser gets off to a great start, JR confesses to Dixie, Erica discovers David has a secret. **

…

Bianca gave Marissa a nervous grin as they enter the Art Gallery where the Miranda Centre Exhibition was being held. She had been confined to bed the last few weeks and had no idea what to expect. What she saw outdid all her expectations; it was magical and inspiring, just as she had hoped.

Bianca swung between her crutches trying to concentrate on her feet; she didn't trust her left leg to hold her up, and didn't want to stumble in front of the press or cause herself any more injury. Frankie would never forgive her.

In her head Bianca had pictured herself walking in, arm in arm with Marissa, smiling confidently at friends and family, putting on a good show for the press, everything going back to the way it had been. It wasn't quite the date she had planned but the fact that the woman she loved was here with her and there was no longer any doubt that her love was returned, Bianca's heart just felt as light as a feather.

Kendall disappeared as soon as they arrived; she had arranged to meet up with Griffin and Cara inside the gallery. But before she left she gave Bianca an encouraging hug.

"You deserve this." Kendall whispered into her ear as they embraced. Bianca knew she was talking about Marissa but she could almost hear the unconscious warning in her sister's tone, _"Just don't blow it."_

It wasn't a warning she needed, Bianca had no intention of losing Marissa ever again.

…

"This is amazing." gasped Marissa, as she took in the gallery, bustling with people. "And this is all inspired by you?"

"I just thought that all the kindness that everyone showed, sending me their pictures, it really did make me feel better and it was a feeling that needed to be shared."

"But to think of this!" sighed Marissa, spreading an expansive hand gesture to take in the whole building. "It's incredible! You're incredible!"

Bianca grinned back.

Bianca's idea had been to gather artists together, show them the get-better pictures that had been sent to her and ask them to come up with their own work based on the drawings. She hoped they would come up with something inspiring and heart-warming. The response was extraordinary and both local and international artists had got involved.

The white wall opposite the entrance door was currently acting as a projector screen, showing an animation on a loop of Miranda's self portrait of herself riding her pony Dexter, her and Emma's pictures of princesses on unicorns, and Cara's rabbit on a unicorn all galloping along in a horse race. Bianca watched it run through a few times, delighted that her daughter's own work had such a large part in the exhibit, It took her a while to notice that with every loop a different horse won the race.

"Very clever." she said as she shook hands with the local artist who was standing proudly beside the piece. They chatted for a few moments about his work. He was just out of Art College and this was his first proper exhibition.

"Well I'm sure this won't be your last." said Bianca with some certainty. She recognised the lady who was now attempting to draw his attention away as the gallery owner.

As Bianca and Marissa entered the exhibit room itself, Bianca found herself met by a wall of people. So while balancing awkwardly on her crutches, Bianca warmly spoke with guests all wanting to come up and shake her hand, or offer compliments. The only frustrating part was the fact that she couldn't get close to any of the art work. It was wonderful that so many people had come to support the Miranda Centre, but she was also finding it was a little tiring. In the end Bianca had to find a chair in a quiet corner. She was beginning to wonder if this was all a little too much too soon. She turned to Marissa to apologise for flaking out on her, but was stopped by the wonderful smile on her girlfriend's face.

"This whole place is amazing!" gasped Marissa.

The red head turned to look back up at the ceiling. Following her gaze Bianca gasped as well, having no idea how she had missed it. Fixed upside-down above her head, as if the ceiling were the ocean waves, was a full sized motorboat and leaping out beside it was a model of a great white shark.

"That was from one of Spike's pictures." said Bianca chuckling. "He is going to be so proud."

…

As the evening continued Bianca found herself getting back into the swing of things. It was like stepping back in time, to the moment before that horrible gun shot and all the troubles that had followed them since; back in the role of Erica Kane's daughter, hostess, philanthropist and celebrity. Currently she was trapped in conversation with a slightly over enthusiastic ceramic's artist from Canada who was exhibiting five incredible three-dimensional sculptures based on some of the more abstract artwork by the very young children including Gabby's green cat and Ian's possible dinosaur on a fire engine. Before that Bianca had spent ten minutes chatting to the Italian artist who had created a vase of beautiful flowers made solely from recycled plastic carrier bags and after a short rest, another twenty minutes had been spent in the company of a pair of eccentric British artists who had created an intricate model, filled with almost everything from every picture she had been sent, a fantasy landscape of racing cars, duck ponds, hot air balloons and unicorns.

As time wore on Bianca was beginning to feel guilty as well as tired. This was supposed to be a date, and she was worried that Marissa was feeling neglected. She kept looking back to make sure that her girlfriend was still alright. Every time she did she found Marissa watching her with a warm, wonderful smile.

When they could finally get away from the very chatty sculptor, Bianca led Marissa into a quieter corner. There was a picture she particularly wanted her to see.

On the wall was what looked like a framed sampler, proclaiming the motto 'Home Sweet Home'. "This is Jean-Claude's piece. He was the French artist I was speaking to in the yacht club. He chose AJ's pictures for his inspiration." explained Bianca. "Although you have to get right in close to really appreciate it."

Marissa leaned closer to the picture. Bianca knew what Marissa would be seeing - that the picture was in fact made up of a collage of hundreds of tiny photographs.

"It's amazing." said Marissa. "And these are all AJ's pictures?"

"I think on final count AJ had drawn over twenty pictures of our home and all the rooms."

Marissa turned back to Bianca a look of surprise on her face.

"Our home? This is a real house? I always thought it was just a fantasy... but of course. This is where he ran away to!"

Bianca nodded.

"Yes. And it is our house in theory, although we never got a chance to move in. I guess a lot has changed." said Bianca carefully, not sure how to think of the house now they were starting right from the beginning once more. "We bought the house for our family but this is all before the shooting changed everything."

Marissa cocked her head slightly to one side, an adorable smile tugging at her lips.

"Well then it is still our house." She said. "Look I've been watching you all night. You are incredible… I keep using that word to describe you but you are. You are incredible. The way you are with everyone; the thought you put into this exhibit; just you being you; it's incredible." Marissa leaned closer. "I know this is very new for me and I know there is probably a long way to go until we are back to where we used to be. But I want to get there."

Marissa leaned closer still. Bianca gazed into her eyes and saw the love shining within them.

"And I am more than willing to put in the work." Marissa added, with a cheeky little smile, before closing in for a kiss.

…


	86. Chapter 86 : Playing gooseberry

Cara felt a little like she was playing gooseberry for Kendall and Griffin. Her two companions kept falling deep into conversation and forget that she was there as well. She didn't mind at all. She always thought they were good together. It didn't matter that they spent most of their time ignoring her, the whole art exhibition was amazing and offered more than enough to keep her enthralled.

She had been flattered, and also a little embarrassed, that her silly unicorn drawing was one of the first things people saw as they arrived. But the whole exhibit and the inspiration the artist had drawn from all the pictures was astounding. Her favourite piece so far was a six foot wire sculpture that recreated exactly Chief Hubbard's biro sketch of a bird in a tree. Although she was also rather impressed by the Mermaid quilt, that had been done by Pine Valley's very own quilting circle which had been inspired by Kendall's artwork. The first chance she got she was going to have to offer Bianca her congratulation; she couldn't remember the last time she had such an enjoyable evening.

…

Cara and Kendall found a quiet place away from the crowds while Griffin had gone to find them all drinks. Cara sat on a nearby couch, taking a chance to rest her weary feet. She ran her hand over her belly. The baby had been quiet restless all day, but now it had settled down.

"You look so well." said Kendall with a warm smile.

"I feel like a blimp." said Cara with a grin.

She really was beginning to feel exhausted. She closed her eyes and leaned back on seat with a sigh.

"It's so nice to sit down for a moment." she groaned.

"I remember it well." said Kendall taking a sat beside her. "Backache, sore ankles, morning sickness, needing to pee every five seconds…"

Cara opened her eyes, a wry comment on her lips.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, getting the fright of her life. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the unexpected sight of a great White Shark diving out of the ceiling towards her.

"Why would anyone do that!" she cried leaping to her feet, her heart pounding. Kendal was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Kendall gasped, "You're not going to go into labour or anything."

"I'm good." said Cara catching her breath. "It was just a bit of a shock that all."

Both women looked up once more, to take a better look at the artwork above their heads, a motor boat on the ceiling being attacked by a shark.

Kendall recognised the scene.

"Hey." she said, grabbing Cara's arm excitedly. "That was from Spike's picture!"

…

"I wonder where Griffin is with the drinks?" pondered Kendall.

Their quiet corner was now filled by a group of people admiring the shark and boat piece and Cara realise Kendall was worried about Griffin losing them in the crowd. She joined the search, peering into the throng but she spotted someone else instead.

"There they are!" she cried.

"What…who?"

"Bianca and Marissa. I really want to tell Bianca how amazing this exhibit is."

Cara had spied them talking beside the ingenious photo mural by the French artist, Jean-_something_.

Kendal caught her arm, before she could go over to speak to them.

"I think you should just give them a minute." she said.

"Oh." said Cara, noticing now how close the two women were standing together and what that could mean... "Does that mean the party worked?" she asked looking to her friend curiously.

"It sure did." said Kendall with a grin. "Don't they make the cutest couple?"

Cara turned back to see Bianca and Marissa share a kiss.

"They sure do!" she agreed

Even as they watched however the intimate moment was disturbed by a little old lady with a shock of grey hair.

"Oh great timing Muriel." groaned Kendall.

In that same moment someone rushed past, barrelling through the crowds and sending Cara flying backwards. She hit the person behind her and there was the sound of breaking glass.

…

As Cara sat up, half a dozen hands were offered to help her to her feet. One of the perks of being a pregnant woman she supposed. The hand she picked turned out to belong to someone she knew, Ryan Lavery.

"Are you alright?" he asked, shaking his head. "Some people have no consideration for others." He was glancing along the path the hurrying figure had forced through the crowd.

She turned round to see who she had landed on; it turned out to be her own brother.

"Er…Ryan was giving me a hand with the drinks." he said as he scrambled to his feet. Smashed glass littered the floor amongst the fizz of spilt champagne.

"Orange Juice?" said Ryan holding the glass out to Cara that was still clasped in his hands, half the contents of which was now splashed on his expensive looking jacket.

"Thanks." said Cara, a little embarrassed, but the crowd around them was now beginning to disperse. She emptied the glass with one gulp.

"You're hand." gasped Kendall suddenly grasping Griffin by the wrist. He had a tiny cut on his palm, but the way Kendall clung to him you would think he'd lost a finger.

"_Mm,"_ thought Cara, _"That's another cute couple in the making."_

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Bianca

She and Marissa had come over to make sure everything was alright.

"He'll live." said Cara.

"Only dented my pride." confirmed Griffin, although he was clearly enjoying the fuss Kendall was making of him.

"What happened exactly?" asked Marissa.

"Someone just barged through." said Cara, "He seemed kind of angry and in a hurry."

She scanned the crowd but whoever it was that shoved his way past was long gone now.

"For a moment I thought it was JR." said Ryan.

"But why would he come charging through." asked Griffin. Kendall was still padding the cut on his hand with a folded tissue although it had stopped bleeding a long time ago.

"It won't be him." said Bianca, although she glanced at Marissa nervously. "He isn't on the guest list."

"As I said," said Ryan, "I couldn't be sure."

"Um…Bianca," interrupted the old lady, Kendall had called Muriel. "It's almost time."

"I know." said Bianca, taking a deep breath.

Bianca turned back to address the group.

"Would you guys mind keeping Marissa company for a little while, I've got to go and prep for the speeches."

"That's fine." said Kendall, although she clearly distracted, still tending Griffins very minor wound.

"I won't be too long." said Bianca, turning back to Marissa. She planted a sweet kiss into her girlfriend's lips before following Muriel through the crowds, swinging steadily along on her crutches. Marissa watched her until she dissappeared from sight, a wide grin on her face.

"Someone seems happy." said Cara.

"I am." said Marissa, her smile growing wider still. "She's just so incredible."

Ryan, looked please with the developement as well.

"Congratulations." he said.

Cara looked back the way Bianca had gone and then remember she had wanted to talk to her.

"Damn it, I wanted to tell Bianca how amazing this exhibition is." she muttered, annoyed that she missed her chance.

"It is, isn't it!" agreed Ryan.

"Did you see that vase of flowers made out of plastic bags? Amazing!" asked Marissa.

"No, I don't think I have." said Cara.

She watched the crowd still milling around the exhibits.

"Should we maybe try and get closer to ther podium, so we don't miss the speeches?"

"That sounds like a plan." said Ryan and Marissa nodded.

All three of then turned back to Kendal and Griffin, but they seemed lost in a world of their own. Both women shared a look with Ryan. With a silent agreement the three friends headed off into the exhibition together, chatting eagerly about the amazing artwork all around them. Griffin and Kendall didn't even notice they had gone.

…


	87. Chapter 87 : Unexpected interuption

Bianca followed Muriel into the empty conference room that had been set aside for her. She sat at the head of the large table and put aside her crutches, taking the opportunity to rest her weary arms.

"There is water and a sandwich on the side." said Muriel, before bustling to her next assignment.

"Thank you." Bianca cried after her. Muriel was already out of sight. Bianca knew that Muriel was part of the grease that kept Pine Valley's Miranda Centre running so smoothly. She would have to remember to thank her for hard work. Bianca pulled a pen from her purse and made a note.

Bianca glanced through her speech notes, she was a little worried Marissa's last statement and that kiss had pushed everything else out of her head. Stuck in the bed this last week she had plenty of time to commit the short introduction to memory. Now her brain had gone blank, all her thoughts now seemed tied to Marissa; her voice, her smile, her lips…

Bianca shook her head to try and clear it. She read the speech through twice, just to make sure the words were still there in her memory.

Looking at the clock Bianca realised she had five minutes before show time. She wasn't nervous about the public speaking; she was a dab hand at that now. In truth her biggest worry was the steps up to the podium. When she began organising the event, she felt the steps were a wonderful symbol of how much she had recovered, thanks in part to all the support and love of her friends and family. A symbol of what this whole exhibition was about. Without the brace securing her leg, it was a much more daunting prospect. Especially in front of so many distinguished donors and the army of press.

Bianca sat in the chair for a few moments longer, before getting up to fetch a glass of water and the sandwich. She had a couple of pills to take before nine o'clock and they had to be taken with food.

She was half way to the side table when the conference room door slammed shut loudly.

Bianca turned around confused, had Muriel forgotten something?

Bianca froze. Standing in the doorway, his mouth in a thin angry line, was JR Chandler.

"Is something wrong?" Bianca asked, surprised to see him.

JR remained silent, but the rage in his eyes sent Bianca spiralling back into a familiar cold fear.

…


	88. Chapter 88 : Meltdown

***WARNING - I'm afraid this chapter ended up very angsty.***

JR had followed Marissa to the fundraiser on the insistence of his dark twin. He would find the proof that would damn Bianca. He would win back his wife. He would get his revenge.

It was a simple task to talk his way past the doorman. Chandler was quite a well-known donor to the Miranda Centre after all, it was just an oversight that he wasn't on the gallery invite list.

He slunk in the background, quite an easy thing to do in such a crowded room. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and emptied the glass in one swallow, before grabbing another from the tray. He trailed in the wake of his quarry, watching Bianca ignore Marissa, talking to everyone but her. But still, as if under a spell, he witness Marissa follow her blindly, a smile lighting up her face.

"_She tricked her. It's a trick_." hissed his dark shadow.

JR nodded and snatched up another glass of champagne.

The last straw came when he watched both women move to a quiet corner. He had no idea what Bianca had said to _his_ woman, but he was force to witness Marissa move in for a kiss. It was more than he could bear. The hate rose in his gut, he wanted nothing more than to lash out at Bianca, but he didn't dare. Not in such a crowd of people. He couldn't take it anymore, he tore from the room; his head awash was anger, hatred and confusion. He fled pushing aside all obstacles in his path.

…

JR had no idea how long he was lost in the passageways behind the scenes at the gallery.

He wandered blindly along corridors a little unsteady on his feet. His dark twin was constantly muttering voice in his ear; belittling him for running away; for not confronting Bianca. If he wanted revenge, if he wanted justice, this was no way to get it. JR knew he was right, he wanted to avenge himself.

Eventually JR found himself drawn to the sound of two women talking. One voice in particular drew his attention. As he turned a corner a grey haired woman hurried past him. Beyond the slowly closing door she had emerged from, he heard Bianca's happy voice calling out words of thanks.

A red mist descended.

JR felt the demon inside him wake up. He was consumed with a blinding rage, and all of it was focused on one woman, Bianca Montgomery. The person who had single-handedly ruined his life… At least that was what the voice was whispering in his ear, and he had no reason to disbelieve it.

JR stepped into the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. Bianca was all alone. She turned to stare at him like a deer in the headlights.

"JR is something wrong?" she asked in a nervous whisper.

For the longest moment JR could only stare back, the rage temporarily robbing him of speech.

Bianca took a step closer.

"JR?" she asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"This is all you fault." he screamed. Venting all his fury at her. "You hate me. You ruin everything. You tear my world apart and you don't' care; you just don't care. Stealing everything I love. I'm not going to let you. I'm not going to let you win."

Bianca stumbled backwards at the force of his ire.

"_She's doesn't care."_ whispered the dark twin at his shoulder. _"Look at her, she thinks this is all some great joke."_

JR blinked and suddenly he saw what his dark twin saw; Bianca sneering at him, a supercilious gleam in her eyes.

"You're laughing at me!" snarled JR, striding across the conference room towards her.

"No I'm not!" whimpered Bianca, the terror clear in her voice.

But in his head JR could see her now, laughing, her head tipped back, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled. "Stop laughing!"

JR grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall to try and shut her up.

"_Make her pay."_ whispered his dark thoughts. _"Make her pay."_

"JR please!" begged a shrill voice. It was Bianca, the sheer terror in her tone such a contrast from the laughing vision JR saw before him.

He froze, a tiny part of him suddenly rebelling against the sinister voice in his head.

In a flash he saw Bianca in the cold sobriety of reality staring at him with her eyes wide with fear. Then just as quickly the moment was gone, and she was again laughing and pointing a jeering finger at him.

"Stop it!" roared JR, slapping Bianca hard across the face; anything to stop the sound of her laughter. She fell against the table, but as she turned back to him she still laughed.

JR pulled her roughly back to her feet but she struggled against him. JR's didn't notice, in his mind all he could see was Bianca jeering and ridiculing him. He knew all she wanted to do was humiliate him.

"Stop laughing!" he screamed in frustration. He clamped his hand tightly over her mouth and leaned all his weight against her. He could still he hear the laughter even as her struggles weakened.

"_She's not laughing."_ whispered imaginary _Marissa. _She was stood some distance away, too scared to come near the dark hulking figure at JR's shoulder. She was just a dim spectre of her former self but her voice was like a beacon in the darkness that filled JRs head. _"This is wrong. Can't you feel it? This is so wrong!"_

And as if a switch had been flicked the nightmare of laughter ceased and in the sudden silence the reality of Bianca petrified with fear took its place. She thrashed in vain against the hand that was slowly smothering. JR hestated and then she bit him, hard.

JR pulled his hand away from her mouth. There was blood on his palm. Furious he struck her once more.

Bianca chose this moment to fight back with a new vigour. She swung as him with her crutch. JR caught it easily. He ripped it from her hands and threw it violently across the room. Bianca screamed and pummelled him with her fists, but she was still so weak JR hardly felt it. But he panicked, she was making too much noise. What if someone came in and caught him.. He didn't want anyone to hear the screams. He clamped his hand over her mouth once more but still she fought. Even as he thought he had her she twisted in his grasp. She just wouldn't hold still. Angry and frustrated JR grabbed a handful of her hair, and slammed her face-down onto the table.

"_Now's your moment." _insisted his tormentor._ "Now you make her pay. You want revenge. This is it!"_

"Yes." snarled JR as he tightened his grip over her mouth.

"_JR no!"_ cried imaginary _Marissa_. JR blinked at the sound of her plea. A part of him knew she was right. This wasn't the way. But the anger that boiled within him cried out for release and was drowning out any grain of doubt.

"_Kill her."_ hissed his dark twin.

"Yes." hissed JR in reply.

…

"Daddy what are you doing!" cried AJ, his voice tight with horror.

JR spun towards the sound of the voice. AJ was standing beside the spectre of Marissa. The little boy's face was as white as a sheet. JR released Bianca, while he tried to find the words to explain his actions. But then he noticed the raged blood-stained hole spreading out across the chest of AJ's t-shirt. This wasn't really AJ; this was the AJ from his dream. The AJ murdered by a bullet JR had been forced against his will to fire; forced by the dark twin who was cheering him on as he sought his revenge on Bianca.

JR fell to his knees suddenly alarmed by the way that dreams and hallucinations were merging into his reality.

"_Ignore it." _hissed his shadowy tormentor. _"Don't weaken now. This is want we want. This is justice. This is Bianca paying for her crimes."_

JR nodded. He turned back towards the object of his hate. Bianca had fallen to the floor and was crawling away from him. JR darted forward and grabbed her right ankle.

"JR please no. Please don't do this. Please, please, please." sobbed Bianca.

JR ignored her pathetic pleas as she struggled in his grasp.

"This is justice." he muttered.

"_Daddy no! Daddy what are you doing?"_

JR ignored the plaintive cry of his dream son as he dragged Bianca towards him.

"This is revenge." he muttered.

"_JR how can you think for a moment this is right."_ begged _Marissa_.

JR ignored her pious appeals as he pushed Bianca down onto the carpet, his hands tight around her throat.

"I'm going to make you pay!"

"_**JR stop!"**_

The authority in the tone froze him to the spot as much as the familiarity of the voice.

Dressed in white, her blonde hair glowing like a halo, Babe was staring back at him.

"Not you." cried JR, trying to shut out the vision of her disapproving glare. "Please not you! You're not real!"

_"I'm real enough."_ said Babe.

Something inside JR snapped and the world suddenly seemed to spin. He saw Bianca gasping for breath; his twin's shadowy face sneering at him; AJ his eyes wide with terror; Marissa looking on horrified; but worse of all was the disappointment in Babe's eyes.

JR, with a new clarity, saw the truth of his actions. He was trying to murder a woman with his bare hands. He leaped away from Bianca, horrified at himself. Then as if sensing his weakness the voices pushed towards him, all clamouring for his attention.

"_Make her pay."_ hissed his dark twin.

"_Don't hurt her."_ begged Marissa.

"_Daddy stop."_ cried AJ.

"_JR you know this isn't you."_ said Babe her tone calm.

JR felt the madness descend as the voices rattled around his skull, their faces swimming in and out of his vision. JR scrabbled further away from Bianca, seeking shelter under the conference table. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block out the flood of voices and a torrent of disembodied laugher.

"_Daddy, No." ... "Kill her!"..._"_This isn't you!" ... "Make her pay!"..._

_..._"_Let her go, JR." ... "Daddy please!"_

..."_Revenge!" ... "Let her go!" ... "Daddy don't!"..._

..."_Hurt her!"... "This isn't you, can't you see that?" _

"_Don't hurt her!" ..."She destroyed your life! Kill her!"... "Daddy!" _

"_JR, please stop this."... "This isn't you!" ..."Make her pay!"_

"SHUT UP!" JR bellowed in desperation. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

Still the faces and voices wouldn't leave him. JR tottered on the brink of insanity.

His plan of revenge on Bianca was forgotten, as disorientated, JR scrambled to his feet and tore from the room, desperate to get as far away from the voices as possible.

Bianca was left still and gasping for air on the carpet.

…


	89. Chapter 89 : Rescue

Griffin spotted Cara, Marissa and Ryan already seated in the auditorium. The room was slowly filling up with donors and guests and a wall of press photographers were setting up in front of the stage.

"There you are." said Griffin, leading Kendall towards their friends. "We've been looking everywhere. You just vanished."

"We wanted to get a good spot to watch the speeches." explained Marissa.

"And hey it's not our fault you were in a world of your own!" said Cara light-heartedly, tapping the chair beside her. "We did save you a seat!"

Griffin and Kendall settled, taking a moment to peer at all the sea of people around them.

"There's a lot of important people here." said Kendall, as she spotted a few famous faces in the crowd.

"Well," said Griffin. "Your sister has the power to make good things happen."

Cara sudden leant into the group.

"Is that who I think it is?" she hissed, pointing to the right of the crowd.

They all turned their heads to try and spot who she was talking about.

"Whoa," gasped Ryan.

A very famous rock star was taking a seat at the back of the auditorium. The guy was trying to be discrete but as he was awash with press flashbulbs as he sat, it wasn't very effective. The sea of flash bulbs then moved to another face in the crowd, a famous debutant, her dog's head poking out of her purse. Then the cameras turned to a movie actress, who was seated a few rows behind them.

"Isn't she going to be playing Bianca in your mother's movie?" asked Ryan.

"That's rumour." said Kendall. "Right folks smile; I think it's my turn."

As she spoke a wave of white light washed over them.

…

The lights on the podium were being dimmed and there was someone on stage testing the microphone.

"When does this start?" asked Marissa.

"Any second now." said Ryan glancing at his watch.

A woman came up on stage and adjusted the microphone.

"Who's that?" asked Griffin.

"The Gallery owner." said Marissa. She and Bianca had spent a good fifteen minutes talking to her earlier.

As the woman started her welcome speech Kendall nudged Griffin.

"What?" he asked.

"That's something you don't see everyday." said Kendall, "Muriel flustered."

Griffin followed her gaze to the ever reliable Muriel who was standing next to the podium. At that same moment Muriel spotted them in the crowd. She hurried up the stepped and ducked down beside their seats trying to be discrete in the quiet auditorium.

"Mrs Slater, Dr Castillo, I'm sorry to disturb you but your sister is running late. She was supposed to be here a good five minutes before her speech starts. And I can't go and fetch her because we are a steward short..."

"That's fine. I can go and fetch her." said Kendall, "She's probably busy with last minute cramming."

"No I'll go. That's fine. You enjoy the speeches." said Griffin, getting up from his seat.

"I can go." offered Marissa.

"Why don't we all go." suggested Cara.

The group got to their feet, whispering apologies to the people around them.

"I didn't mean to disturb you all." said Muriel.

"Its fine." said Ryan, "We can't let Bianca miss her big moment… Only there is just one thing. Where do we find her?"

…

They followed Muriel's directions to the conference room. They reached the door only for JR to come bursting through, barrelling into them. There was fear in his face as if he was running from something terrifying. On pure reflex Ryan caught his arm. JR punched him in the face and kept running.

As Ryan clutched his bleeding nose, Griffin replayed the image of JR in his head, the scratches on his cheek, the spots of blood on his shirt, the bruising on his knuckles. With fear in his gut Griffin ran into the room. Bianca was lying on the floor, her face bloody and her dress torn.

"Bianca!" screamed Kendall.

"Bastard." snapped Ryan and tore off after JR.

Griffin rushed to Bianca's side, kneeling by her head. She was awake and clearly terrified.

"Don't move. I've got you." he said. He looked nervously at the bruising on her neck. "Don't move."

"JR." croaked Bianca, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"He's not going to get away with this." said Kendall as she and Marissa rushed towards Bianca.

"Please don't touch her." said Griffin. Both women froze when they saw the concern on his face.

Griffin had put a hand either side of Bianca's head to steady it. Bianca's neck was bloody and bruised and he was clearly worried how this trauma could do to her damaged spine.

"Her neck." gasped Marissa.

"I'll kill him." snapped Kendall. "I'm going to kill him. You ex-husband is a dead man!"

"That's not helping." snapped Griffin.

He leant over Bianca and spoke reassuringly

"Bianca I don't want you to move too much. And try not to speak."

"I'm fine." croaked Bianca. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are right." assured Griffin. "But I want to wait for an x-ray to tell me for sure. You understand, I just want to make certain this hasn't done anything to damage your recovery. Just try not to speak and try to keep still."

Bianca sighed and silently looked at something beyond his right side. Griffin turned his head to see that she was looking to Marissa. The red head looked like she was suffering from shock herself. As he watched Kendall put her arm around Marissa's shoulder.

"She's in good hands." she said in a comforting tone.

Cara leaned over her brother's shoulder her phone at her ear.

"The ambulance is on its way, and the police."

"Good." said Griffin as he concentrated on keeping Bianca's head still.

The conference room door crashed open, making them all jump. Ryan, breathless, blood dripping from his damaged nose, stood there looking despondent.

"He got away from me." he sighed. "I couldn't catch him."

"The police are on the way." said Cara, moving to his side. "Now I think you should sit down."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not." she said, as she examined him. "I think your nose is broken."

Reluctantly Ryan let her lead him to a nearby chair.

"Where is that ambulance." muttered Griffin.

…

Jesse was there with his notebook while Griffin supervised Bianca being placed on the paramedic's trolley.

"This was JR." asked Jesse. Cara, Ryan, Marissa and Kendall were still in the conference room.

"He came running out as we arrived." said Cara.

"He punched me in the face and then ran off." said Ryan, a large dressing on his nose and the beginning of two black eyes.

"Is this my fault." Marissa asked quietly. "Did he do this because of me?"

"No, this is JRs fault," said Kendall. "He did it because he is a bastard."

"We are going to get him for this, don't you worry." said Jesse shutting his notebook. "Every patrol I've got is out there looking for him."

Griffin came up to the group.

"Marissa. Bianca is asking for you. I think it will be fine if you want to go with her in the ambulance."

Marissa's face lit up and she hurried over to take Bianca's hand as the paramedics wheeled her from the conference room.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kendall.

"I think she will be fine." said Griffin. "It's just a precaution because of her previous neck injury."

Kendall nodded sadly. Griffin engulfed her in a hug.

"She's going to be fine."

One of the police officers hurried to Jesse's side.

"Sir, the press are insisting on a statement."

"Damn vultures." He snapped.

"Oh god the press." sighed Kendall. "This will ruin the whole exhibition, everything Bianca has worked for… I can't let that happen!"

…

Jesse stepped into the spotlight on the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I have been asked to make statement. I am grieved to inform you that this evening Miss Bianca Montgomery has been the victim of a serious assault."

There was a flash of bulbs from the press at his last words.

"She had been taken to Pine Valley Hospital for treatment. We know the identity of her attacker and a man hunt is currently underway to bring this man into custody. I am confident we will have an arrest very shortly. Thank you"

More flash bulbs went off and reporters began clamouring to ask questions. _Who was the attacker? How was she hurt? Why was she attacked? Was she raped? _Jesse hated the ugliness of the press, as they clamoured for sensation over story.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to answer questions while the investigation is underway." he said loudly over the hubbub of noise. "But Kendall Slater has asked if she could say a few words."

The hubbub grew louder as Kendall stepped to the podium and flash bulbs washed then both in a flood of white light. Jesse stood to one side as Kendall held up her hand for silence.

"I want to say something to you all. Ladies and gentleman of the press I am here to ask you for a favour."

And unpleasant murmur rumbled through the crowd, they obviously didn't like the implication.

"Tonight something horrible happened to my sister. Sadly this is not the first time she has been a victim of assault as I am sure you are fully aware. A few years ago my sister was the victim of a horrendous crime but she had the strength to overcome it and what's more she used that nightmare to make something wonderful, The Miranda Centre. This exhibition we are standing in now, this day, should not be remembered because someone has hurt my sister. If it is then the bastard who attacked her has won, any bastard that ever hurt anyone has won. She doesn't deserve that, and the people this centre helps don't deserve that either. My sister invited you here to celebrate the hope and recovery that comes after injury. If she had got to do her speech I'm sure she would have said this exhibition was a celebration of the love and support that was given to her after the shooting, but she is wrong. This exhibition is about her, the love and support she has given to us. Every picture in this room, every work of art you have seen, every volunteer, every person who supported this evening, who support the Miranda Centre, are inspired by my sister's heart. And I include myself in that number because she is a truly good person, something we all know is very rare. The Miranda Centre exists because my sister didn't want another woman or child to suffer abuse, to feel alone and helpless. That idea helps people all over the world, that idea has saved lives. My sister deserves so much more than to end up just another cheap headline..! She has done the impossible, turn something devastating into something good, something right. Ladies and Gentleman of the press I am issuing you a challenge. Can you do the same thing? Something horrible has happened to my sister this evening and my challenge to you, is to turn it into something good... Something both you and she can be proud of… Thank you."

As Kendall left the podium the flashbulbs flickered once more while the crowd of reporters were oddly quiet.

…


	90. Chapter 90 : Confessions

Dixie carried her cup of coffee into the lounge. She dropped it at the sight of a man sobbing by the fireplace.

"JR!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

JR looked up at her; his eyes unfocused; his expression wild, but he said nothing.

"He… AJ isn't here." stammered Dixie. "The police are out looking for you. They took AJ to a safe house. You won't get anywhere near him. How… how did you get past the patrol car?"

JR pulled his hands through his hair. Dixie saw the blood on his knuckles. He looked as if AJ was the last thing on his mind. In fact he didn't look like he even knew where he was.

"JR you need to hand yourself in." said Dixie, unable to fight the instinct to reach out to her son while he was in pain.

JR darted forward and caught her arm.

"I'm not crazy." He hissed. "And I'm not going to jail."

"I never said you were crazy." said Dixie, startled by his outburst.

"I don't know what's happening." He said in a pathetic tone. "I just want it to stop. I just want them to stop."

Dixie tried to pull her arm away but he wouldn't let go.

"JR you attacked Bianca."

"It's all her fault!" roared JR, before adding in a whisper, "It's not fair, I didn't want to do it. They made me do it."

"Who made you do it?" asked Dixie, her fear mounting at her son's unbalanced behaviour.

JR didn't appear to hear her.

"JR are you drunk?" Dixie asked, clutching for answers.

"It's all Bianca's fault." muttered JR, not hearing her, "She brought it on herself. She has stolen my life. She took my family. She took my wife and my son. She is a thief. I was blaming Marissa but I was wrong. It was Bianca along."

"JR you tried to kill her."

He groaned.

"This is all such a mess."

"JR you need to hand yourself in." said Dixie once more. "It will go better for you."

JR wasn't listening to her. He was muttering to himself.

"I did it wrong right from the start. I was hating the wrong person. If I had shot Bianca instead of Marissa, none of this would have happened."

"But that was an accident." said Dixie, scared by her sons ramblings.

JR just stared back at her. For the first time since she found him he seemed focused and sure.

"You shot Marissa on purpose!" she gasped.

"It should have been Bianca."

Dixie starred at her son with revulsion in her eyes. She tried to pull away from him but his grip on her arm was just as tight.

JR smiled at her, not seeing her anguish.

"It was the perfect plan. I thought if Marissa was gone there would be no one to challenge me for AJ. It would be a punishment for her betrayal. But then that crazy woman with a gun came and ruined it. I had a plan and she ruined it so I had to adapt. I shot Marissa, only it didn't kill her. But it was a good thing. It gave me a second chance with her. We could be the family we should have been. But then Bianca ruins it all over again. You can understand why I hate her can't you. You can understand why she had to be punished. Why I had to get her out of the way. You understand mom, don't you?"

"No JR." said Dixie, horrified. "I don't understand this at all."

"But it was the only way to get my family back."

"JR the police are out looking for you. You are not going to get anywhere near your family! I doubt they will let you anywhere near your son ever again."

"The police." said JR, as if remembering the problem once more. "I have to get out of here. I need to lie low for a little bit. Then I can come back and get what's rightfully mine."

"JR…"

"I have to go into hiding."

JR looked at his mom and gave her a warm smile. Dixie was terrified by it.

"I've got to go." he said, "But I can't let you run to the police."

"JR what are you going to do?"

"Shhh." said JR putting his finger to his mother's lips. "Everything is going to be just fine... you'll see!"

…


	91. Chapter 91 : Orpheous treatment

**Sorry last week was so harrowing. This week is the payoff.**

**Thank you for my reviews - I'm so glad you could all join me again!**

**Spoilers - _this week_ - Erica discovers David has a secret, Adam and AJ have a heart to heart, JR is arrested.**

**...**

Erica sat in the hospital bed in the stark white room that had been her home for the last few weeks. There was a drip running into her arm. The medicine was making her feel a little woozy but she was alert enough to hear David Hayward's footsteps in the corridor outside.

...

He had been reluctant at first to tell her what had happened to her family over the last months she had been unconscious in Pine Valley Hospital. But as Erica refused to co-operate unless he told her everything, he didn't have much choice. One daughter was crippled while the other was a widow once more and it was all her fault. She cursed her own stupidity believing she could handle the blackmailer on her own. When she got out of this facility she was going to make it up to her girls… somehow.

…

The door opened and David walked in, his demeanour as professional as ever as he examined her chart.

"Any discomfort." He asked.

"I'm feeling very light-headed." admitted Erica, "And I feel like I need to be sick even though I haven't eaten."

"Mm." said David examining the drip. "I'll half the '_factor C'_. That should reduce the nausea."

Throughout the last weeks he'd been referring the ingredients to his magic Orpheus potion by code words. Constantly adjusting dosage until he was sure he had the right treatment for Erica. She was beginning to feel like a lab rat. But it was working. When he first began taking her off of the pain killers she had been in complete agony. There was still pain, but it was manageable.

David reached to take her pulse as an orderly came in.

"Dr Hayward, there is a phone call for you. You need to go back to Pine Valley hospital there has been a complication with one of your patients."

Erica's jaw dropped when she saw the orderly. A man she knew a little too well.

"Ben." She gasped.

Her former kidnapper stared back at her.

"Erica, I… I…"

David grabbed his arm and led him out the door.

"I told you not to enter this room!" snapped David.

"David. What's going on. David I demand you tell me why you have my kidnapper is in this facility! David..!"

David didn't come back.

…

Erica couldn't bear it any longer. Her curiosity pulled her from her bed. She needed to know what was beyond that white door.

With some difficulty Erica swung herself out of bed. Her limbs ached from lack of use and there was a wave of pain from her stomach. She ignored it as she shuffled across the room, towing the drip stand in her wake.

Erica tried the door. It wasn't locked. She peered out into a stark white corridor, no windows only dozens of doors, identical to her own. All the doors were wide open apart from the room opposite. Checking first that the way was clear Erica crept to the closed door, curious about what lay beyond. As she pushed it open, she heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor behind her. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Miss Kane," said an orderly she didn't recognise, "You really shouldn't be out of bed."

The orderly was a big man; Erica could do nothing but let herself be led away. But not before the door closed she caught a glimpse of a pale hand in the bed.

There was a young woman in that room.

Erica wondered who she was.

…


	92. Chapter 92 : The medical exam

***Sorry for the late post the site was having technical difficulties.;)***

**...**

Bianca tried to keep her panic in check as the doctors treated her, but her mind kept going back to the thought – _I could have died, he tried to kill me…_ One person gave her the strength not to break down, Marissa. From the moment she took her hand on the way to the ambulance Bianca found the spark of hope and love that could help her endure this.

Frankie held up x-rays to the light.

"Well I have excellent news, Bianca. There is no obvious trauma to your neck."

"Thank god." muttered Marissa.

"But I do want to keep you in the neck support until David has had a chance to examine you. Just to be sure."

"Thank you." croaked Bianca, her throat still damaged by JR's attempt to strangle her.

"You really must rest your voice." said Frankie, "You've bruised your larynx and there is also the nasty split on your lip to consider."

Bianca sighed. It really did hurt when she spoke.

"Bianca, a police photographer has arrived" Frankie added. "You also need to be examined for the police report. Would you prefer a female doctor?"

Bianca grabbed his arm.

"I trust you." she whispered.

Frankie nodded and smiled at the compliment.

"Would you like Marissa to stay?"

Marissa was wide eyed; she still looked like she was in shock herself. She was stood a little to one side, to allow the doctors to work. Bianca wanted nothing more than to say yes. If it had been the Marissa of old, the one who knew every intimate recess of her heart, Bianca wouldn't have hesitated; but she wasn't her. In a way they were still strangers. This was just their first date and no matter what she said, Marissa wasn't ready to see her through this, not really.

As much as it grieved her Bianca knew her answer was no.

"Bianca, I want to stay." insisted Marissa.

"You don't need to, I'm in good hands." said Bianca, in a gravelly whisper. She took Marissa by the hand and planted a kiss on her knuckle, using the corner of her mouth that wasn't injured. "I think you need to make sure that AJ is okay… and my girls."

Marissa nodded; she was staring back at Bianca with wide watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said, close to tears.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't hurt me." said Bianca hoarsely. "Tonight you gave me nothing but happiness. I would smile if it didn't hurt so much."

"You are so incredible." said Marissa with a sigh. "It's supposed to be my job to make you feel better."

Bianca kissed her knuckle again.

"You do that by just being here." she whispered.

"Then let me stay."

"I think it would be harder if you stay; hard for you and for me. But I really want you to come back when the doctors are done."

"Try and stop me!" said Marissa, a brave smile on her face.

Bianca would have smiled back but her face hurt too much.

…

As Marissa left, the police photographer entered. Bianca also noticed there was a police officer guarding the door. They obviously weren't taking any chances with JR still on the loose.

As the Police photographer took the first picture of her battered face, Bianca held out her hands to Frankie as he reached for the picks to check her nails.

"You really are an old hand at this." he said sadly.

"Yes." she whispered.

Twice before she had gone through an exam like this; the last time was barely a year ago. But she knew she had no choice. She was the evidence. Her cuts and bruises, the blood on her clothes; in her hair, were going to be what kept the people she loved safe. JR was never going to threaten or hurt anyone else ever again if she had anything to do with it.

"I can do this." she whispered to herself, as Frankie unfastened her hospital gown for the photographer to take a picture of the bruises on her shoulder.

…


	93. Chapter 93 : In the motel

Adam was sat in the Parlour when the news of JR's attack reached him. Brot and a unit of police officers had arrived to bring AJ into protective custody.

"What the hell." He cried at the army of uniformed officers standing in the hall.

"We have concerns for the child's safety." explained Brot. "We want to move him to a safe house."

"JR would never hurt his son." said Adam.

"That may be so but he is at risk of kidnap. It would be better to move him to a secret location for his own security."

"What you are saying is you don't trust me!" snapped Adam.

"Sir." said Brot in a patient tone. "Your son violently assaulted Bianca Montgomery. We believe he intended to kill her, only he was disturbed. He is a dangerous man. We are concerned for your safety and for the safety of every member of your family, which is why we also want to assign you with a police guard."

"You want to keep me safe from my son." said Adam incredulously, "Fine, you take me to wherever you want to take AJ. You can guard us both."

"Sir?"

"I'm not letting that little boy out of my sight."

…

The safe house turned out to be a cheap motel out on the highway. There was an officer in the room with them and another couple undercover in a car outside. Adam found it a strange experience; he couldn't remember a time when he had sole responsibility for his grandson.

AJ was sat on the bed opposite, half watching cartoons on the battered television set that came with the room. He seemed calm. Every so often he would ask a question.

"Is Bianca alright?"

"She's in hospital. I'm sure they are taking good care of her."

"Do you think he would hurt my mom?"

"You mommy has her own police guard she'll be fine."

"Are we here because he wants to kill me?"

"Your daddy would never hurt you. The police are just worried he might try to take you away."

"I wouldn't go." said AJ determinedly.

AJ looked at his grandfather.

"And daddy did hurt me!" said AJ. "He shook me when he was angry and he grabbed my arm when he was drunk."

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure he didn't." said Adam, "He was just upset."

"But it did hurt." said AJ. "He hurt me and he hurt mommy and made her cry."

"AJ that's not the same thing."

"Why isn't it?" asked AJ

"Because JR was angry and he had been drinking which made him say and do things to Marissa that he really didn't mean."

"Was he angry when he hurt Bianca."

"Very likely." said Adam carefully, he didn't know the reason for the assault but jealousy seemed the most likely motive.

"And what happens when_ I_ make my daddy angry like that?"

"That won't happen."

"Yes it will and it does. When I talk to mommy about Bianca and Miranda he gets angry at me."

"But he would never hurt you, not like that."

"He frightens me." said AJ, looking a little upset. "One time he was so mad he threw things and he was talking like he was crazy and I got scared and ran away."

"You ran away because of JR?"

AJ nodded.

"I wanted mommy to be happy too. If I wasn't in the house she could go back to Bianca and they could live happily ever after."

"Real life doesn't work like that AJ."

"Well it should."

Adam looked at his grandson, surprised how much this little boy had grown up in just a few years.

"You really love Marissa don't you?"

"She's my mom!" said AJ as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If Daddy goes to prison can I go and live with my mommy again?"

That question gave Adam pause.

"But AJ the mansion is your home." he said, "I'm sure if you would like Marissa to stay with you, we could come to an arrangement…"

"And what about Bianca and Miranda and Gabby?" AJ asked.

"I'm sure they can come on visits." said Adam.

AJ didn't look like that was the answer he wanted to hear.

"We were going to go and live in our new house and be a family." said AJ. "It would have been wonderful. We would have had so much fun. Miranda would be my real twin not just pretend…"

AJ trailed off suddenly looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam, concerned by AJ's sudden transformation. He hated seeing his grandson hurting like this.

"What if Miranda won't speak to me?" said AJ, a note of panic in his voice.

"She's your friend. Why wouldn't she speak to you." asked Adam trying to be reassuring.

AJ was very upset now.

"My daddy hurt her mommy. He tried to kill her." He sobbed.

"I'm sure she won't blame you for that, AJ."

"How do you know?"

"Because." said Adam searching for a way to cheer up his grandson. "She wouldn't be much of a twin if she blamed you for something that wasn't your fault."

AJ sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Is Bianca going to be alright?"

"Like I said before, the doctors at the hospital are taking good care of her."

"What if she dies? Miranda is going to hate me if her mommy dies."

"Bianca isn't going to die."

AJ sniffed and gave his grandfather an appraising look.

"Do you like Bianca?"

Adam smiled.

"Yes I do. She is a very nice person."

"Yes and she's very funny too."

"I'm sure she is."

"When she went swimming with us she made us all jump in from the edge, all together. We made such a huge splash. It was so cool!" AJ looked down at his hands. "I hate that my daddy hurt her."

"We all do." said Adam. "We all do."

AJ turned back to his cartoons. Adam watched him. His grandson looked broken hearted. He tried to remember JR at this age. They had been a happy family hadn't they, he and his son? Although the war he had fought against his mother sometimes made his stomach turn as he thought back. He had been determined to have a family whatever the cost. Only now he was realising the cost was too high. He had ruined JR, his attempts to mould him in his image, proved instead to warp him into something worse. Looking at the little boy opposite, happily watching TV, he could see that he was still an innocent. That the Chandler steel, so strong and yet so twisted had not yet began to manifest itself. This little boy deserved to be happy. Adam hated the thought of losing his grandchild but he realised it may be better now, to lose him to a loving home, than to lose him, like JR, years later to a prison sentence.

"Is that really what you want?" asked Adam. "It be a family with your mom and Bianca?"

AJ turned back to him, a smile lighting up his whole face.

"More than anything in the whole wide world!"

…


	94. Chapter 94 : Arrest

Jesse was busy liaising with the State Troopers who, like every other member of law enforcement, were on the look-out for JR Chandler. He was sure he had the bus station, the trains, the airport and every major route out of town covered. All Jesse had to do was to wait for him to pop up so he could nail the son of a bitch.

"Sir!" said one of the younger officers. "There's been a sighting of JR Chandler."

"What? Where?"

"He was at the Martin house. We're not sure how he got past the patrol car; he may have already been in the house before they arrived."

"So we've got him."

"No sir. He bound and gagged up his mother and left her in an under-stairs closet before making a run for it. Her partner, Tad Martin found her; I think she was in there for some time."

"Was she hurt?"

"They took her to the hospital. It sounds like he just gave her a scare."

"Thank god."

Just one casualty was one too many as far as Jesse was concerned.

"Do we have any clues as to where JR would be going next?" he asked.

The young officer looked through his notes.

"She seemed to think he was planning to leave town…"

Even as the officer spoke Natalia came running up.

"We've got him!"

"We've got JR in custody?"

"Yep." said Natalia, a relieved smile on her face. "He was trying to leave the country in his private jet. The officers arrested JR and they also arrested the pilot for assisting a wanted fugitive."

"Excellent work."

Jesse turned to address the bustling room.

"People," he cried, "We've got him!"

The news was greeted with cheers and applause.

…

Jesse was reading through the arresting officers notes. It seemed JR surrendered without putting up any kind of fight. If he was reading the notes right it seemed that JR didn't think he had done anything wrong.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sir," said the young officer peering round the door. "The pilot wants to talks to you. He seems to think he has information relating to JR's arrest. He wants to make a deal."

"The pilot." said Jesse flicking through the arrest notes, "Didn't they arrest him with a brown envelope with $20,000 in used notes in his jacket pocket?"

"Yes sir."

Jesse got up from his chair.

"Okay I'll speak to him. I'll be interested to hear what he has to say."

…

When Jesse stepped into the interview room he noticed the pilot was sweating.

"You wanted to speak to me?" said Jesse taking the seat opposite.

"Are you the police chief?"

"I am."

"I want to cut a deal?"

"What kind of deal do you think you can make? We've got you and we've got JR, I don't think there is anything else we need."

"It's about the night of the shooting. You know at the Chandler Mansion when people got killed."

Jesse's ears perked up, but he made no outward sign of his interest.

"Maybe you just tell me what you know and I won't charge you with obstruction of justice."

The pilot got a sudden look of panic and he held his head in his hands. It took a moment for the man to speak.

"This isn't the first time that JR Chandler has paid me a bribe..."

"Are you saying that the envelope of money that was found on your jacket pocket was a bribe?"

The pilot had walked right into that one, but he didn't seem to be aware of the implications of his admission.

"You know it was a bribe." said the pilot. "On the day of the shooting Mr Chandler paid me to file a false flight plan. He wanted the plane to fly him to Costa Rica rather than to New York which was the route I had logged. I knew it was fishy but it was a lot of money. I couldn't afford to say no. But I noticed JR sittting with his duffle bag in the airport lounge. He had a gun, He wasn't very subtle about it, he kept taking it out to handling it. God knows how he planned to get it passed customs."

"You saw JR with a gun on the night of the shootings."

"Yes. When I heard about the mansion shootings on the news I was sure that JR had had something to do with it. In the end he saved everyone and he never took the flight. I still to this day don't know what he had planned."

"That is very interesting information." said Jesse.

"Is it worth a deal?"

"We shall see." said Jesse. "Will you be willing to testify?"

The pilot had given him the final piece of the puzzle. JR had brought the gun to the party on purpose and he clearly had plans to use it. Jesse wondered if now he had enough to not just charge JR for Bianca's assault, but also for the attempted murder of his ex-wife.

…


	95. Chapter 95 : Marissa waiting

Marissa stood in the waiting room not quite believing what had happened. Tonight had started out amazing; Marissa was in love and it was wonderful. When she and Bianca were together it just felt right. They laughed, they talked, they kissed and now… now it didn't seem real.

Marissa kept wishing she could wake up and for all these last moments to be some horrible nightmare. In her head all she could see was Bianca in the hospital bed, the whole left side of her beautiful face had been distorted by cuts and bruises, her eye so swollen she could barely open it and her lips puffy and scabbed. Marissa kept wondering how many times JR must have hit her to do all that damage.

JR had really hurt Bianca; tried to kill her and just the thought of it made her feel sick.

…

"Is there any word?"

Marissa looked up to see Kendall and Griffin approaching.

"Dr Hubbard seems to think she is going to be alright, but he's waiting for David to give a second opinion. He is still worried about her neck injury." said Marissa, her voice flat. She felt so numb. "They wanted some privacy right now. Bianca's being examined for the police report at the moment."

"Are you alright?" asked Kendall, placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know..." said Marissa honestly. "How could JR..? Why would he..? I don't know…"

Kendall sighed and pulled her into a hug. Marissa rested her head on the older woman's shoulder grateful for the comforting gesture.

"David can be here in a few hours." said Griffin. "We won't have long to wait."

Kendall gave him a look.

"I keep forgetting you know the location of his secret lair."

"He'll come for Bianca." said Griffin. "I know he will."

There was a sound of quick footsteps in the corridor and they all turned to see Krystal hurrying towards them.

"Marissa. I just heard. Are you alright?"

As Kendall handed her over to her mother's arms Marissa nodded her head in reply. It wasn't true, she wasn't fine but compared to Bianca…

"We are waiting for the doctors to be finished." Marissa explained, trying to stay strong for Bianca's sake. "I promised I'd go back as soon as they were done."

"I'm sure she would like that." said Krystal with a sympathetic smile.

More footsteps came hurrying towards them. It was Ryan and Cara. Ryan's nose was now properly dressed and he had the beginning of two black eyes. Despite his injuries, Ryan and Cara looked excited as they approached.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Ryan. "They've got him. They've arrested JR."

"That's brilliant." said Kendall delight in her eyes. She engulfed Griffin in a triumphant hug and Krystal let out a cheer. Marissa was the only one not celebrating.

"Honey what's wrong." asked Krystal concerned.

"It doesn't change what he did. It should never have happened."

"No, no it doesn't." said Krystal, looking for the others for support. "But Bianca is strong you know, stronger than she looks…

"Yes she is." said Kendall. "She's a Kane and us Kane woman are made of tough stuff."

"But it's my fault…" sobbed Marissa. "I should have been clearer with JR. I should have seen this coming…"

"Sweetheart you've been through so much lately yourself. I mean you still have no memory. You were not equipped to deal with the machinations of JR. I should have warned you."

"You did… I just didn't want to listen. I mean have I really changed that much? Have I always been this gullible? How could I not see JR for who he really is."

"Because he can be charming, I've fallen for it myself… and I know him of old. I should have tried harder."

"No," interrupted Kendall. "No. She's my sister. I should have looked out for her." She looked sorrowfully to Griffin for moment for support. "I knew when you two got back together JR was going to cause trouble. I should have stayed with her."

"No one could know how this would pan out guys." said Cara trying to inject some grounding to the conversation. "I mean the last I heard JR was the hero of Pine Valley. There had been talk of a medal! This came out of no where."

Marissa looked into Kendall's eyes, they didn't believe that. There were signs, there must have been, and they missed them. The guilt seemed to fill the air between them. There had to be something they could have done to protect Bianca. What did they miss, what could they have said to stop this cruel attack?

"What are we doing?" said Griffin forcefully, breaking their mournful mood. "Why are we playing the blame game? This is the fault of one person and one person only – JR. We are not taking on any of his garbage. We just have to hope he gets what's coming to him."

"Hear, hear." agreed Krystal. "They should lock him up and throw away the key."

"They damn well better." swore Kendall, "Because if I ever get my hands on him he's not only going to be sorry; he's going to be dead."

…


	96. Chapter 96 : The interview room

Jesse stood outside the interview room and took a deep breath before he entered. It was time to talk to JR.

JR Chandler was sat back in his chair, totally relaxed, a smug smile on his face.

Jesse took a seat opposite and leaned forward.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jesse asked.

JR just smiled back.

"I'm not saying a word until my lawyer arrives!"

JR was trying to act all confident, but Jesse could see the tension around his eyes.

"Oh I was just asking out of courtesy." said Jesse, with a confident smile of his own. "You don't need to say anything. We have more than enough evidence to bury you."

There was a flicker of something on JR's face, but he remained tight lipped, his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't going to let Jesse draw him out that easily.

"Your quite a piece of work." continued Jesse, "Beating up an innocent woman. What was it, jealousy? Did it humiliate you that Bianca could give your ex-wife all the things you couldn't?"

JR gave a dismissive snort, still saying nothing. But that was enough to tell Jesse he'd found the chink in JR's armour. All he had to do was to keep prodding; he'd get the truth out of JR somehow. Chief Hubbard liked doing interviews like this; he liked the challenge. It was like starting a ball of string, you kept tugging at threads until you found the one that unravelled.

"I think it was jealousy." said Jesse, now acting the part of an understanding pal, "After everything you had done for Marissa, it must have hurt that she rejected you again. You tried to save her all those months ago from that crazed gunwoman. You were a hero! It should have been you not Bianca."

JR just stared back at him.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." continued Jesse, "You came to the rescue, saving us all, saving Marissa." Jesse's empathetic grin turned into a frown. "Only you didn't save her, did you? You shot her instead... You shot her point blank in the head!"

JR's face went white.

"You could have killed her." continued Jesse, "Mind you if she had died, she couldn't have come between you and your son..."

"I know what you are trying to do." warned JR.

"What am I doing?" asked Jesse holding up his hands in a mocking display of submission. "I'm only talking. Don't go blaming me if you're haunted by a guilty conscious."

As Jesse said the words _'guilty conscious'_, JR looked suddenly startled and his eyes flicked to the right as if he was expecting to find someone there. Jesse froze, why on earth did he do that?

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

JR gathered himself together again and turned back to Jesse with a smirk, the moment of weakness forgotten.

"I will be when my lawyer gets here." He said curtly, with no intension of saying another word.

Thanks to JR's unusual behaviour Jesse had lost his flow. JR had used the pause to gather his defences. Before the Chief could try a new tack there was a knock at the door.

Brot peered in,

"Sorry to disturb you. The governor's on the phone, he wants to speak to you."

Jesse looked at his watch.

"Interview suspended at 23:26." He announced.

JR's conceited grin grew even wider.

"That'll be my dad greasing a few wheels." JR said, oozing self-confidence.

Jesse wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"Take him back to his cell." ordered Jesse as he spun on his heel and marched angrily out of the room.

…

When Jesse got off the phone with the governor, he was the one wearing a grin. The call was about JR, but not in the way the young Chandler had expected. The governor, it seemed, was sick of the privileged breaking the law and thinking they can get away with it. He wanted a conviction. JR was to be made an example of.

Chief Hubbard couldn't wait to pass that little titbit on to the prisoner. Jesse checked the time, it was just after midnight. He had time to stop by the cells and pass on the governors regards before going home. The news was surely going to wipe the arrogant smile from JR's face.

…


	97. Chapter 97 : Bad dream, Good dream

**A bad dream and a good dream.**

Frankie had given Bianca something to make her sleep. She protested but he insisted she needed to rest. She had endured the police exam stoically, waiting for the moment it was over and Marissa would be back in the room; her radiant smile, the only thing capable of chasing away the dreadful images swimming around in Bianca's head. Now, as she felt sleep overtake her, all she had was the darkness behind her eyes.

…

_The thunder rumbled around her as a storm raged outside her dark room. Every time the lighting flashed she could see a face watching her from the shadows. Sometimes it was Michael, sometimes it was Ricky, sometimes it was JR, sometimes it was all three; but always the figures moved closer and closer with every streak of lightening. Bianca felt the terror in her chest but she couldn't move. She was back in her hospital bed paralysed and helpless and dreading every rumble of thunder and every flash of light. She closed her eyes tight hoping if she couldn't see them they couldn't move. _

_Behind her closed eyes the thunder crash sounded louder than before and the lighting burned white through her eyelids and she knew they were still moving around the room. She could hear their breathing; she could almost smell them. They could be touching her right now and she would never know. They could be doing things to her paralysed body and she couldn't stop them. Bianca didn't want to know what she would see if she opened her eyes, but somehow she felt compelled to do so._

_Her breath ragged, her heart pounding, Bianca slowly opened her eyes. Images flashed through her mind of Michael leering at her, Ricky scowling, JRs fist flying towards her face, but when she opened her eyes there was nothing there. The room was dark and silent. There was no sense of movement, no sound of breaths on the dark. She was alone. But there was a smell, metallic and coying, it was familiar but she couldn't place it. Just then the thunder crashed and a streak of lighting lit the room. _

_Bianca screamed, plunged into her chest was a huge bloody knife…_

…

Bianca woke with a chocking scream, her heart racing in her chest. The images of her nightmare burnt into her memory. She grabbed at the blade she imaged still piercing her chest but there was nothing there.

Even as she fought to stay awake the sedative pulled her back into sleep. Bianca sobbing great tears as she didn't want to be plunged back into a nightmare.

…

_Bianca was in darkness again but this time there was no storm and no thunder. Just darkness and a faint heartbeat. The sound was almost visible in the black, like a silver thread leading off into a distant maze. Bianca felt compelled to follow it. Follow the pulse through the twists and turns of the labyrinth. Bianca could feel something behind her cruel and menacing but the shiny thread drew her onwards. Gradually Bianca became aware of a new sound; the peal of children's laughter. It appeared to her as a thick green ribbon, wrapping itself around the shimmering heartbeat that was pulling her away from the hostile presence behind her. New sounds joined the thread. Faraway music, like a radio not quite in tune, crackled like electric current, the rustle of wind through the leaves ran like a blue wave along it's length, the distant splash of water clung like a mist to the cord of sound that drew Bianca on. _

_As the sounds grew louder the thread grew brighter, the walls of the labyrinth now glowing in it's presence. It was becoming almost too bright to see. As Bianca turned the next corner the sound struck like a wall, the light so blinding she shielded her eyes with her hands. As she squinted through her fingers Bianca watched as the maze around her changed. The green ribbon of children's laughter turned into a broad grassy lawn, the blue wave of rustling leaves, a bright sunny sky and the silver thread of heartbeat leading straight to Marissa, who was smiling brightly, as she set out a picnic blanket under the shade of a tall maple tree. _

_Bianca knew where she was, this was the picnic in the park, all those weeks before the shooting. _

_Bianca moved forward to kneel beside Marissa and take her hand. Miranda, Gabby and AJ were laughing in the background, racing around the trees playing chase, the radio was playing quietly by the picnic basket. This was the perfect moment when Bianca had finally found the courage to say out loud to Marissa the three little words that were etched into her heart._

"_I love you."_

…

Bianca smiled in her sleep; lost in the happy moment. There were no more nightmares, no more restless dreams. She had found her peace. She didn't stir until morning.


	98. Chapter 98 : Too many lawyers

**Sorry to announce another distrucption to my regular posts - I'm off on a training course for work. There will be a new chapter tomorrow but then the next one won't be until Friday.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and readers - I hope you are still enjoying the ride! Happier times are definately on the way!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - David examines Bianca, Erica discovers the identity of the mystery patient and my 100th chapter (I hope to make this something special.)**

**...**

Frankie came to see them in the waiting room when Bianca's exam was complete. He told them that he had given her a sedative and to help her sleep. Marissa asked to sit with her, as she had promised, but Frankie was insistent Bianca be allowed to rest. Even though she couldn't she her new love, Marissa couldn't bring herself to leave.

Slowly the waiting room emptied as the night crept on.

News arrived about JR's attack on Dixie. Krystal hurried home worried about Jenny and Katie. They had been home, and asleep in their beds the same time as JR was in house. She had to know they were alright.

Cara left with Ryan, she was exhausted and didn't want to stress the baby. She also insisted that Ryan needed to rest as well. Despite his protests Ryan seemed happy for her to escort him home.

Griffin had a shift at the hospital starting in a few hours and so, after asking them to call him if anything changed, he went to find a break room to grab a few hours sleep. That left Kendall and Marissa.

Marissa could see that Bianca's sister was clearly as worried as she was, but still Kendall made the effort to draw her into conversation. It was small talk; mostly about the one thing they knew they had in common, Bianca. Both women consciously skipping around the subject of JR. Marissa asked about Bianca's childhood and Kendall regaled her of stories of how jealous she was of Bianca growing up, and of all the mean things she had done to her. Marissa was surprised; the love the two sisters now shared was something wonderful, it was hard to imagine it starting in such a bad place. Marissa thought of her own lost twin, would she have been so close to Babe she wondered if she were still alive. Kendall began explaining to Marissa about how she and Bianca made peace over the birth of Miranda and the death of Michael Cambias. If Marissa had been amazed by Bianca's strength before; now she was astounded by it. As the women talked, time passed, they were too caught up to notice when morning arrived.

With the sunrise came Opal surrounded by children, two boys and two girls.

"They wanted to be here." she said apologetically. "No wasn't an option it seems." She was looking at the oldest girl rather pointedly when she spoke.

Marissa looked at the clock. It was after seven, they had been here all night.

The two little boys clung instantly to Kendall,

"Mommy!" cried the smallest.

Kendall pulled the youngest child onto her lap. The older boy, climbed onto the seat beside her.

"How is Bianca?" asked Opal, taking a seat by Kendall, and resting a supporting hand on the older boys' back.

"They think she's going to be fine. Well as fine she can be…" said Kendall. She muttered her next words carefully, mindful of the children. "… JR tried to strangle her!"

"Oh, my god! But she's going to be alright?"

"Frankie is just worried about any injury to her neck." explained Kendall, her voice unsteady. "We are waiting on David. Frankie isn't happy to give an all clear without his second opinion."

Opal nodded.

"That poor girl; how does such bad things happen to such an angel?" she sighed.

"'Rissa!"

Marissa turned round to see a beautiful brown haired girl holding up her arms for a hug. For a moment Marissa didn't know what to do. With big dark eyes like that, this child had to be one of Bianca's daughters. It was strange to think, after seeing them in photos and hearing about them from AJ and Bianca, this was the first time they had actually met. Marissa, froze, not quite sure what to do about the child's innocent familiarity. The little girl didn't seem to notice the apprehension on Marissa face; her eager smile was so open and hopeful. In the end Marissa surrendered and scooped the little girl up in her arms.

"So you must be Gabrielle." said Marissa, as the child settled on her lap.

"No." said the little girl with a pout. "I'm Gabby."

Marissa smiled.

"Sorry… Gabby."

"Sqwoosh me!" said the little girl burying her head in Marissa's shoulder.

Marissa was at a loss as to what the child expected.

"She likes it when you snuggle."

Marissa looked up to see the older girl standing in front of her - Miranda, AJ's birthday-twin.

"Snuggle?" asked Marissa.

"You know… snuggle." The older girl wrapped her arms around herself and swung from side to side in demonstration.

Marissa smiled in thanks and wrapping both arms around Gabby rocked her gently. It seemed to do the trick, Gabby nestled closer and gave a contented sigh.

Marissa looked back to Miranda. The girl wore a look of nervous apprehension on her face.

"She only little." said Miranda, apologising for her sister. "She's forgotten you don't remember us."

Marissa was a little taken aback by how sensible and grown up Miranda was being, especially as she must be so worried about her mom. She obviously took her role as big sister very seriously.

"No it's fine." said Marissa warmly. "AJ has told me so much about you two I feel like I know you already. It's nice to finally meet."

Miranda nodded her face still solemn.

"We missed you and AJ." she said nervously.

"He misses you too." said Marissa.

Miranda gave a sob. Suddenly she no longer looked like the responsible big sister but a lost little girl worried for her mother. Marissa felt her heart go out to her. She held out her free arm; the one not currently holding onto Gabby.

"Do you want to have a sqwoosh too." asked Marissa tenderly, and with a tiny smile Miranda stepped forward for a hug.

"Your mom's going to be okay." Marissa whispered as she rocked the girls gently in her arms. "I just know it."

Somehow the act of saying the words out loud made her believe it too.

Marissa looked over the heads of the children towards Kendall. Bianca's sister and Opal were grinning back.

"You're a natural!" Kendall mouthed, with an approving nod.

…

A very tall figure in a fine suit walked into the waiting room and approached Kendall. She stood up to greet him and he engulfed her in a hug, Marissa recognised him as an uncle of Bianca's – Jack… no, Jackson.

"Have you heard anything about JR?" asked Kendall.

"No word yet; but I know Jesse is going to want to charge him right away. When the trial comes I relish the chance to put him away once and for good."

"You'll have to join the queue." said another new arrival. "You are not the only lawyer baying for JR's blood."

The new arrival was a man Marissa recognised, Caleb Cooney. He had been Marissa's old employer when she still had her memories. Back then she had been a lawyer too. There was a sudden tension between the two men and they squared off against each other.

"I think you'll find I have more experience in these kinds of trials." said Jackson.

"And I don't think you realise how long I've been waiting for a chance to nail that son of a bitch!"

"I suggest we draw lots," said a third voice, "Because I want this case too." Liza, a woman who had done so much to help in the search for AJ, was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Now, now," said Opal getting up to stand between them, "None of that! We need to work together here. We owe it to Bianca. And I know there's a saying _'too many cooks'_ but I don't think there has ever been a case of too many lawyers."

"I actually thought there were quite a few jokes on that subject." quipped Jackson; he spoke with a grin on his face. Opal's presence had broken the stand-off.

Caleb laughed and Liza smiled.

"Do you know what I think." said Kendall, smiling too. "If you three work together that swine is definitely going down!"

There was a murmur of agreement and with slight hesitation Caleb and Jackson shook hands.

…

Marissa had only half been paying attention to the conversation, although she was glad to see there were so many people wanting to help take JR down. She had been talking with Bianca's two girls. Learning about their life in Paris from Miranda and the reasons why teddy bears shouldn't go in the bath from Gabby.

Gradually she became aware that Liza was looking at her.

"Marissa, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay." said Marissa, not sure why she was suddenly centre of attention.

"And what are you doing about AJ?" asked Liza

"What?" That question had come completely out of the blue.

"I think you need to file for full custody." advised Liza, her expression very serious, "The sooner the better. I'd be happy to represent you."

Marissa shook her head, having no idea where this was coming from and why she felt it was so urgent.

"But if JR is going to jail..?"

"This isn't about JR." said Liza taking a seat beside Marissa. "This is about Adam. He is very protective of his family. I've had first-hand experience so please believe me when I tell you that with JR gone, he's not going to want to let AJ out of his sight. He will do anything and everything to keep you apart."

Before Marissa could ask what Adam Chandler might do, the man himself appeared.

"Is someone taking my name in vain?" he asked, his voice booming over the quiet conversations in the room.

The whole room turned to stare at him. The bad feeling radiating towards him was obvious. His son was the reason they were here.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Caleb, rounding on him.

Adam pulled a smaller, sorrowful figure from behind him.

"AJ wanted to be with his mother." said Adam. He had his hands on the little boy's shoulder, but it wasn't a possessive touch, it was one of comfort.

The look he gave Marissa spoke volumes. There was no fight in him, not a hint that he was playing games. Adam Chandler was trusting her with his grandson.

"Mom!" cried AJ.

He ran up and gave Marissa a massive hug. A hug so huge it also encompassed Gabby and Miranda.

AJ then stepped back and gave Miranda an anxious look.

"I'm so sorry my dad hurt your mom." he said, his voice almost a sob.

Miranda looked at him with wide, sad eyes,

"It's not your fault." she said, "You didn't do anything."

"I know." said AJ looking down at his shoes, "But I'm still sorry."

Marissa pulled her son into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart," she sighed, "We are all sorry. And we are all sad that this has happened. We just have to help each other get through this."

As Marissa planted a kiss on her son forehead she noticed Frankie pass the door of the waiting room. Did he have news? He didn't look their way though, his focus was down the corridor. Then David appeared from the other direction. The two doctors exchanged greetings and then hurried back out of sight to Bianca's room.

"Is everything alright mom?" AJ asked, noticing her distraction.

"No, I'm fine. It's just David has arrived. Hopefully soon they will be able to tell us if everything is going to be okay."

"Then can we see mommy?" asked Gabby.

Both AJ and Miranda looked at her eagerly was well.

"Hopefully." said Marissa carefully, "But you have to remember when you see her she's been very badly hurt."

"I know." said Miranda sadly.

Marissa rubbed a consoling hand on the little girls back.

"Um… I know something we can do." said AJ. He spoke hesitantly looking nervously at Miranda.

"What?" Miranda asked, confusion on her face, and then her eyes lit up in understanding.

The two birthday-twins shared a grin, their nerves and grief momentarily forgotten. Excitedly they exclaimed in unison,

"Get-better pictures!"

…


	99. Chapter 99 : Survived worse

When Bianca opened her eyes, it took her a moment to remember where she was and why she there. Panic rushed up unexpectedly when she caught a glimpse of a figure in black by her bed.

"It's okay Bianca, it's David. I'm just here to give you the once over."

Bianca relaxed again when she recognised his voice.

Now her one good eye could focus, the other was still sore and swollen, she could make out David's troubled face and could see Frankie standing behind him, an x-ray clutched in his hand.

"I'm awake." whispered Bianca, her voice still sounded hoarse.

"Try not to talk." said David, a concerned smile on his face. "Now Doctor Hubbard and I have examined your X-ray, I am confident there is no damage to your vertebra so now I want to remove this collar and examine your neck."

Bianca wanted to say okay, but it came out just as a cough.

Gently David unfastened the Velcro and slid the neck brace out under her neck. He then began probing with his finger, from the base of her skull to her shoulders, over and over, looking for any hint of damage or imperfection.

"Excellent." He said after a moment. "There is considerable bruising, so your neck will be uncomfortable for a few weeks, but I can't find anything that will affect your recovery."

Frankie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Now I'd like to examine the rest of my miracle patient." said David, with a more confident smile.

Now her neck was free of the brace, Bianca was able to nod; that she was alright for him to continue.

David took her right hand and Bianca placed her palm on his, now familiar with this kind of exam.

"Now push against me."

Bianca pushed and David raised an eyebrow, surprised at her strength.

"Someone's been working out!"

He then did the same with her left arm. He seemed just as impressed.

"Now the legs."

He did a similar strength test on her right leg and then paused.

"What happened here?" He was now looking at the bandages still binding her left knee and ankle.

"She overdid it with her brace." explained Frankie. "It's been two weeks now, so it's probably alright to leave the dressings off. I'm just not too happy about putting her back in that brace knowing it can do all this damage." Frankie gave Bianca a grin. "Especially as someone with her own ideas about rest and recovery seemed to manage alright without it."

David unwrapped the bandages and looked at the healing scabs on Bianca's leg.

"Was it a Wilson's Brace." asked David.

"They are the best supposedly."

Bianca peered down to see David feeling his way along her leg.

"There is good muscle tone still." said David, he looked up to address her. "Personally, if you can manage without it, I would recommend foregoing a metal brace and trying a specialist knee and ankle support."

"No brace." Bianca croaked.

David gave her a grin.

"No brace."

Frankie gave her a grin too.

"It seems you have been given the all clear." He said, glancing to David to make sure that was true. David nodded.

"I'll go and let your family know." continued Frankie "I'm sure they are desperate to see you. I know Marissa and Kendall have waited all night."

As Frankie left David turned back to Bianca.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." he said sadly.

"I've survived worse." whispered Bianca.

David stroked her un-bruised cheek.

"But you shouldn't have to."

"If it hadn't been me, JR could have hurt Marissa or AJ or my girls." rasped Bianca. "I wouldn't have been able to handle it if it been them… I can handle this."

David sighed.

"That is a very noble thing to say, but the very next person to hurt you." said David, caressing her cheek once more. "I swear I will to personally bury them."

…


	100. Chapter 100 : Once upon a time

**100****th**** Chapter! **** - I thought I would celebrate with a moment of Minx family happiness complete with fairy tale. I hope it's isn't too corny.**

***I must apologise for the late post, this ended up a lot more of an epic than I first imagined.***

…

Marissa peered cautiously round the door to Bianca's room. She had prepared herself for the bruises on Bianca's face, but in the morning light they didn't seem as bad as she remembered.

"Morning." said Marissa with a smile, when she saw Bianca's features light up as she appeared.

"Morning." said Bianca, her voice still a little hoarse. "Have you been here all night?"

"Kendall and I couldn't bear to go home and leave you here alone. Not after everything. She will be in in a minute; Opal brought up the kids and they are still putting the finishing touches on your get-better project."

"More pictures?"

"No, not this time. Between us we didn't have enough pens or paper, so instead you are getting a get-better story."

Bianca's brow furrowed slightly.

"What kind of story?"

"I'm not really sure." admitted Marissa. "They wouldn't let me help. Apparently it's going to be my surprise as well. But everyone else was pitching in."

"Everyone?"

"Opal, your Uncle Jackson, Caleb, Liza, Adam, even David and Frankie were offering suggestions, there is a lot of people in the waiting room worried about you."

"Adam?" asked Bianca, her brow furrowed deeper in confusion. "Why isn't he with JR?"

"He brought AJ up to see me. We talked briefly, he's worried about how JR has affected his grandson and he wants me to have full custody. He and Liza were going over the legal details, sadly I don't understand that stuff as well as I used to."

"You have custody of AJ!" gasped Bianca, sitting up suddenly in bed, a big smile on her face. She regretted it instantly, when her split lip began to bleed again. "Ow!"

"Careful." said Marissa, taking a seat by the side of the bed, grabbing a tissue to dab the blood from her girlfriend's lip. This she did with a contemplative slowness as she caught herself remembering the softness of those lips and the exquisite taste of Bianca's kisses, what seemed like a life ago.

Bianca clearly noticed the expression on Marissa's face which only made her smile more.

"You really need to stop doing that." said Marissa with a frown.

"But I'm so happy for you. It's so wonderful for you and AJ."

"Yes, it is." said Marissa, reaching out to take Bianca's hands. "But we are here for you, not me."

"I'm okay, Frankie was just being overly cautious. I ache, I've a sore throat but it's mostly bruises. In fact David thought I could be out of this hospital by the end of the day."

"But what JR did to you…" said Marissa looking guiltily down to her lap.

Bianca gripped tightly to Marissa's hands and waited until her girlfriend could meet her eyes before she continued.

"What JR did doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the way I feel about you and it doesn't change the fact that we belong together. There is nothing he can do about that." said Bianca seriously, but then she got a mischievous glint in her eye as she continued. "He certainly made it a memorable first date, just not in the way I'd hoped."

Marissa shook her head at Bianca's dark humour, but she found a smile as well.

"Then we shall have to make our second date extra special." said Marissa, sensing Bianca didn't really want to talk about JR.

"Yes we will," said Bianca as her thumb traced a sensual pattern on the sensitive skin on the back of Marissa's hands. "And the third and the fourth…"

Looking down at Bianca's leisurely caress, Marissa noticed the bruises and scabs on the backs of her girlfriend's hands. It broke her heart what JR had done, but her sorrow was over whelmed by a much stronger emotion. How could Bianca go through all this and still be so strong; she was in awe of her.

Marissa drew Bianca's hands to her lips and placed a kiss on every one of her injured knuckles.

"I love you." she said with a sigh. "It's crazy; I just love you so much."

…

There was a knock at the door and Kendall's head poked in.

"Are you ready for more visitors?" she asked.

"Mm," said Bianca playfully, "That would depend on who they are."

"It's me… It's us…" called a chorus of children's voices as Gabby, Miranda, Spike and AJ stepped in passed Kendall.

"Not quite the full bunch." said Kendall, following them into the room. "But Ian fell asleep on Opal's lap so I thought it best to let him be."

Marissa turned round from where she sat so close to Bianca's side on the bed. The children's happy smiles wavered slightly at the sight of Bianca's bruised face, AJs especially, but they all hurried forward to clamber onto the bed.

"I hear you've written me a story." said Bianca as she pulled Gabby into a more comfortable position on her lap.

"We wanted to do pictures…" began AJ.

"…but we didn't have the right pens or paper." finished Miranda.

"And it's for you too, mom." added AJ. "Because we didn't really give you all the get-better pictures like we did for Bianca."

"We want to help fix your memory." said Miranda, giving AJ a supportive nod. "And make you better too."

"That's lovely, thank you." said Marissa, wrapping her arms around the two birthday-twins and giving them a hug.

"We wrote a really good stor-wee." said Gabby excited at seeing her mother.

"Well then I can't wait to hear it." said Bianca giving her youngest a playful tickle.

"I think Aunt Kendall should tell it." said Miranda.

"But kid's it's your story." said Kendall, still stood in the doorway. She had obviously intended to give them a moment alone.

"Yeah but you'll tell it better." insisted Miranda.

AJ nodded.

"Come on mommy!" cried Spike.

"Yes come on Kendall!" said Bianca.

"Come on." said Marissa joining in the tease.

"Okay, okay." said Kendall, taking a seat on the last empty space on the bed.

"Are you all sitting comfortably..?" she asked, in her best storytelling tones.

There was a brief moment of fidgeting as everyone squashed up around Bianca so they could turn and look at Kendall; Marissa pulled Spike up onto her lap to make room. And then everyone nodded.

"…then I'll begin."

…

_Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. One was ruled by a beautiful Queen, the other by a powerful Emperor. It just so happens that on one glorious summer morning they both had a child born on the same day at the exact same hour. The Queen had a daughter, a princess of rare beauty and the Emperor a son of great strength. Something as momentous as this does not go unnoticed. So on their sixteenth birthday a fairy godmother was despatched with a gift for their birthday present. But as with all magical gifts there was also a price. She presented them both with a beautiful, shimmering glass heart. The princess and the Emperor's son were instructed to take care of these gifts and on their 21__st__ birthday, the best keeper of the heart would receive an even greater reward._

_The Emperor's son at once had a great vault built within the palace, and there on a marble plinth, he locked his heart safely away behind impenetrable doors._

_The princess loved her heart so much she had it made into a necklace and wore it on a chain around her neck for all the world to see. The princess was generous and she knew that something this wonderful had to be shared. So when she fell in love, she would share her necklace with her beloved to symbolise the sharing of her own heart. Sadly her loves did not care for the glass heart as they should, some were forgetful and lost it, but the princess always managed to somehow find it again; others were clumsy and broke it, but the princess ever determined would find all the pieces and painstakingly fix them back together._

_At last the princess found someone she was sure would take good care of her heart. Someone she could love forever. By then her heart was worn and cracked and battered, no longer the brilliant jewel that she had been presented with on her sixteenth birthday. This did not mean she loved it any less and she was sure her new love would feel the same. When she offered the heart to her beloved they did not see its worth and carelessly threw it away. This time her heart was well a truly lost. This time the heart could not be found._

_Now the Emperor's son was the opposite of the princess's generosity. He hid his heart away so only he could gaze upon it. He surrounded it with beautiful things. The vault was filled with precious jewels, great mounds of gold and silver, rare furs, exquisite paintings; all their beauty reflecting off the facets of his heart made it even more magnificent. He was determined to make his heart the most beautiful thing in the world._

_,,,_

_It is interesting to know that fairy godmothers don't just present gifts to Royal children. Sometimes they will pick a child of a deserving family and give them a destiny of their very own. _

_In the Emperor's Kingdom a blacksmith had a beautiful daughter, born with hair of fiery red. She was born on the same summer's day as the princess and the Emperor's son and at her birth the fairy godmother gave the child a gift. The blacksmith's daughter was given a smile, a truly magical smile so warm and radiant it could make flowers bloom and the sun shine._

_Now the Emperor's son heard about the blacksmith's daughter. He wondered how much more beautiful his heart would look with her radiant smile reflected in it. He sent his guards out to capture her and bring her to his palace._

_The Blacksmith's daughter was sat by the side of road, removing a large pebble that had lodged in her shoe, when the guards closed in around her and dragged her off to the palace. She didn't even have time to drop the worn stone still clasped in her fist._

_The Emperor's son made great preparations for her arrival. In his vault he had made for her a little golden house with a silver bed, emerald covered walls, sapphire studded ceiling and giant diamonds for door knobs. But there were also ebony bars on the windows and a large unpickable lock on the jewel encrusted door. It had taken one hundred jewellers over a year to build the Emperor's son this lavish prison. _

_And so it was that the Blacksmith's daughter found herself locked within the Emperor's son's gilded cage. But not before the palace servant's had scrubbed her clean, doused her in perfume and dressed her in an elaborate silk and velvet gown and delicate embroidered slippers; for the blacksmith's daughter was to be as beautiful as everything else in the vault. Her own clothes were burnt. All she had left of the outside world was the pebble from her shoe still clutched in her hand._

_When the Emperor's son arrived to view the new treasure in his vault he was horrified to see that the Blacksmith's daughter was crying._

"_I command you to smile." He ordered. But the young maiden could not, she was too sad and homesick._

"_If you do not smile I will send my guards to evict your father and burn down his forge."_

_This just made the blacksmith's daughter sadder still and although she tried to smile for her father's sake she could not stop from crying. The Emperor's son was horrified by her ugly tears and ordered the windows of the golden house be boarded up so her unsightly tears could not reflect upon his precious heart. And so they would remain until the Blacksmith's daughter smiled again._

_Trapped in the dark the Blacksmith's daughter cried harder still. But the she began to notice it wasn't as dark as it first appear, there was a soft red glow emanating from her palm. As she looked down she saw the water worn pebble gave off a soft warm glow that seemed to radiate love. To the blacksmith's daughter, this magical stone became the most beautiful thing in this vault of treasures._

_,,,_

__The princess was devastated at the loss of her glass heart. It was a few weeks away from her 21__st__ birthday and she had lost the Fairy Godmother's wonderful gift. She was not worried about the greater reward – she just missed her precious heart, sad that she could no longer share it with her people. Then she remembered that the Emperor's son had a heart of his own locked away in his vault. She decided to travel to the Emperor's kingdom and ask if she might share his heart with the world in place of her own.__

_Passing a forest glade she came upon an old man sobbing. She climbed from her horse and went to ask what made him so sad. The man told her of the Emperor's guards stealing his child and then burning down his home and destroying his livelihood. He was the blacksmith. He knew where his daughter was held prisoner but the blacksmith was afraid the Emperor's son meant to kill him if he ever came to the palace. He told the Princess that the Emperor's son had sent out a decree. Anyone who could make the blacksmith's daughter smile before his 21_st__ birthday would be rewarded with a treasure of their choosing from his magnificent vault._ The princess wondered if this was a way of getting the glass heart as her very own. Feeling sorry for the old man the princess told him that she was travelling to the palace and that she would make sure that his daughter was safe. As a thank you the blacksmith whispered in her ear the one thing that would make his daughter smile again._

_When the princess arrived at the Emperor's palace she found the gates barred and a large notice on the door announcing that only those accepting the challenge could enter the palace. __The princess sought an audience with the Emperor's son, but he would not allow her to even look at his precious heart. He told her the only way she would be allowed to set foot in his vault was to undertake the challenge, failure would mean her death.__The princess agreed. She was not alone, the palace courtyard was surrounded by, princes and noblemen, jesters and fools, chefs and poets all determined to win a treasure from the Emperor's son's vault._

_One by one candidates were led into the vault. They were forbidden to bring in props or tools with them from the outside for the Emperor's son feared they might contaminate the vault with ugliness. This left many hopefuls lost, how could a juggler entertain her without his clubs, how could a baker delight her without his delicious cakes, how could a musician serenade her without his instrument. One by one the candidates entered and failed. The price of failure was death, for only the Emperor's son could view his vault of beauty and so they were thrown into the moat from the highest tower._

_The princess nervously took her place in the queue. She would keep her promise to the blacksmith and find his daughter and then claim the glass heart as her own, for she believe most strongly that something as wonderful as the fairy godmother's gift should be shared._

_As the Princess was led into the vault her breath caught in her throat. The room glittered with precious metal and gems, but that was not what took her breath away. In a silver throne sat a sad and yet beautiful young woman; the Blacksmith#s daughter._

"_Well then princess, make her smile." ordered the Emperor's son._

_The princess took a deep breath and remembering the blacksmiths advice began to sing their special song._

…

"Let me!" cried Gabby interrupting Kendall's flow. "I want to sing it!"

"Okay." said Kendall with a smile, quite happy not to be singing.

Gabby turned around on her mother's lap and began to sing…

"_Gotta crawl, gotta crawl, gotta crawl,_

_To the ugly bug ball,_

_To the ball, to the ball…"_

"That's not the song!" cried AJ.

"Yes it is." said Gabby determinedly, "It always makes Ma-wissa smile. See!"

Marissa was indeed smiling. So was Bianca and Kendall, or they were at least failing to keep a straight face. Miranda and AJ however were a little annoyed at Gabby for getting the song wrong.

"That's not mommy's special song." cried AJ.

"But Gabby was right." said Marissa, trying to cheer up her son. "It does make me smile."

It took a moment for Kendall to find her serious face again so she could continue the story.

…

_So the princess sang 'The Ugly Bug Ball." to the Blacksmith's daughter, her voice sweet and beautiful. The Blacksmith's daughter knew the song and felt her heart lift at the sound of it, remembering her home and her father and for the first time in a long time a smile appeared on her lips. The Emperor's son was not prepared for how dazzling it would be in his treasure-filled vault. Every surface seemed to glint and gleam a million times brighter. He turned towards his heart, the effect the smile had on it was incredible._

"_Is that the not the most beautiful thing in creation!" cried the Emperor's son._

"_Indeed it is." replied the princess, but she was not looking at the heart but at the beautiful smile on the young woman's lips._

_But the Blacksmith's daughter's smile did not stay, when the princess ended her song the blacksmith's daughter was sad again; once more worried for her father and her freedom._

"_Sing again!" the Emperor's son commanded the princess._

"_No." replied the princess. "The bargain was to make her smile, if I succeeded I could choose to take a treasure from your vault."_

"_No," cried the Emperor's son, stamping his foot. "Make her smile again."_

_But the princess folded her arms and held her ground._

"_Fine I will keep my promise but only if you make her smile one more time." He said. "Tomorrow as you know is my 21__st__ Birthday. The Fairy Godmother will arrive to judge who has been the best keeper of their heart. If she smiles once more when the fairy arrives, showing her how beautifully I have kept my gift, you may choose a treasure of your own from my vault."_

"_Any treasure?"_

"_Any you choose."_

_The princess agreed. Sadly she watched the poor blacksmith's daughter be locked into her golden house before the emperor's son escorted her to rooms within the castle._

_The next day was their 21__st__ birthday and the fairy godmother arrived to judge the gifts she had bestowed on the princess and the Emperor's son. He was to go first. He led to the fairy godmother to his vault where his heart stood in pride of place. The blacksmith's daughter was sat upon the silver throne and guiltily, but keeping her promise, the princess began to sing the song taught to her by the blacksmith. Her voice was so sweet and tender the blacksmith's daughter could only smile. Once more it's magical radiance lit the room._

"_That is indeed a most beautiful heart." said the fairy godmother._

"_Then I have won!" crowed the Emperor's son._

"_Not yet." said the fairy, "For the heart is not yours to claim. You have promised the princess the choice of any treasure from your vault. If she chooses the heart it will no longer belong to you."_

_The Emperor's son went white when he realised he had been tricked of his reward._

_The princess looked at the heart glistening in the light of a million jewels. She had come to claim it but the more she stared at it the more she knew she did not want it. In this vault its beauty was borrowed from the treasures around it. Her own battered heart had been a million time more beautiful to her._

_Besides she was taken by a much greater treasure held in the vault._

"_The treasure I choose is the blacksmith's daughter." said the princess giving the sad young woman a warm smile._

_The Emperor's son smirked, believeing he had won._

"_Fine take her." he said dismissively. "She is free to go."_

_A smile appeared on the blacksmiths daughter more magical than any before._

"_Thank you." she sighed, getting up from the throne and taking the princess by the hand._

_The fairy godmother turned to the princess._

"_Now I must judge your heart." she said._

_The princess looked down at her feet, suddenly ashamed._

"_I do not have it." she admitted. "It was lost."_

"_Nonsense." said the fairy godmother. "I believe you have found it a very good keeper indeed."_

_She turned with a smile to the blacksmiths daughter._

"_I don't have it." the young maiden gasped._

"_Then what is that in your hand?"_

_The Blacksmith's daughter opened her fist where she held tight to the pebble from her shoe. Only now it had become a heart shaped jewel, brilliant and beautiful, but a beauty that glowed from within, not stolen from its surroundings. She turned to the princess amazed._

"_This is your heart?"_

_The princess stared at it for a moment, she recognised it as her own glass heart, but it was like new, no longer patched and battered._

"_It is." she said, looking up to meet the red head's eyes._

"_It's beautiful." said the blacksmith's daughter, gracing the princess with her most stunning smile._

"_So are you." sighed the princess as she basked in the luminous smile._

"_So as the best keeper of this heart you must choose your reward." The fairy godmother said addressing the Blacksmith's daughter._

_The young maiden could not draw her eyes away from the princess and the love she could feel emanating from the heart in her palm._

"_I have everything I will ever need." she sighed._

"_But I must give you something." insisted the fairy godmother._

"_Now just one minute." cried the Emperor's son. "If she does not want the reward then I demand it." He waved his hand around the vault, "How have I not been a better keeper of my heart!"_

_The fairy godmother sighed,_

"_And what would wish for your reward."_

_The Emperor's son smiled._

"_I would wish to always be surrounded by beauty."_

"_Very well." said the fairy godmother. With a flash of her wand the Emperor's son found himself locked inside the golden house he had built for the blacksmith's daughter._

_The princess and the blacksmith's daughter left the vault hand in hand as the Emperor's son cried to be released. Behind them the fairy godmother began pulling the vault door closed, locking him inside._

_The Blacksmith's daughter turned back to the fairy godmother,_

"_Don't leave him in there forever." she said, "Only until his lesson is learnt."_

_The fairy godmother nodded; maybe she would come back in a thousand years and find out if he was still the same selfish fool._

_The fairy vanished in a cloud of glitter, her task done. She left the princess and the blacksmith's daughter to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes._

…

"And then they kissed." cried Miranda.

"Yeah, they kissed." said AJ.

"They kissed lots and lots." said Gabby bouncing excitedly.

"And lived happily ever after." finished Spike.

"Of course they did." said Kendall, taking her son off of Marissa's lap now that the story was over.

"Thank you; that was a really wonderful story. I can't believe you just made that up in the waiting room." said Bianca amazed.

"Yes, thank you." said Marissa.

"You were the blacksmith's daughter." said Miranda, "And mommy was the princess."

AJ sniffed and looked angry,

"And we made daddy the rotten Emperor's son." He said.

Marissa put a comforting hand on her son's back.

"Well I hope we can have a happy ending like that."

"And do you feel better?" asked Miranda with a hopeful smile.

"I feel much better." said Bianca.

"So do I." said Marissa quickly, giving Bianca a grin.

"I said about the diamond doorknobs." said Gabby loudly, not wanting to be forgotten,

"And you picked Marissa's special song." said Bianca wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter.

Gabby nodded and looked back at her mommy, she placed a podgy hand on the bruise on Bianca's cheek which made her wince.

"Mommy do you need magic kisses?" Gabby asked.

Bianca nodded and her youngest daughter swooped in and planted a kiss on her nose.

Miranda gave a grin and kissed her mother's nose too.

"Please stop getting hurt." she said.

"I'll try my best." Bianca said stroking the cheek of her eldest daughter. "You are amazing you know that, Angel."

Miranda's smile almost doubled in size.

"I love you mommy."

"Come on AJ, magic kisses!" cried Gabby.

AJ looked uncomfortable. He was obviously feeling bad that it was his father that put Bianca into this hospital bed.

"I'm sorry my daddy…" he began.

"Shhh." whispered Bianca, "None of that, Buddy. I don't blame you, I would never blame you."

At the use of his nickname, AJ perked up enough to flash her a small smile, before he hugged her and quickly kissed the tip of her nose.

"My turn I guess to give you a magic kiss." said Marissa.

With a wide grin Marissa leant in and placed a gentle kiss on the undamaged corner of Bianca's mouth. Bianca sighed softly at the tender, delicious caress against her lips.

"No!" cried Gabby. "That's not w-ight!"

Marissa and Bianca looked back at the little girl tugging at Marissa's arm.

"You have to kiss her nose."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Marissa, suitable admonished.

"I did it wrong." she said teasingly to Bianca before dutifully placing a kiss at the end of her girlfriend's nose.

Bianca couldn't help smiling even though it hurt her bruised cheek.

"Well now you know." said Bianca playfully before she found herself getting lost starring at Marissa's smiling lips. "And they were right about your smile it really is beautiful."

"They were right about your heart as well." said Marissa. "And I swear I will keep it safe for all of time."

Not caring if Gabby was going to tell her off again; Marissa leant in to place a delicate kiss in Bianca's lips.

…


	101. Chapter 101 : David's secret

When Erica awoke it took her a moment to remember where she was, in a room in David's Orpheus clinic. That orderly who had caught her in the corridor must have given her something to make her sleep.

Erica tried to sit up but was horrified to realise she was restrained. They had strapped her to her bed. Erica struggled against the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles but they wouldn't budge.

"You can't do this to me." She shouted to the empty room. "Do you have any idea who I am!"

She knew they were probably monitoring her all the time on hidden cameras, that was how they had caught her so quickly when she had left her room. Well she was going to give then a piece of her mind.

"I demand you let me out of these restraints." she yelled, wriggling fiercely against them.

She knew why they felt the need to stop her wandering. The patient in the other room, the young woman, was clearly someone she wasn't meant to see. But they could have done that by just locking her door. This felt more like a punishment. She wondered how much David had to do with it.

Erica snarled in frustration and twisted violently against her bonds.

The door to Erica's room opened and a familiar figure walked in.

"You need to stop doing that." said Ben, Erica's former kidnapper, "Or Derek will only come in and sedate you again."

Erica could only stare at the young man in confusion, conflicting emotion running through her. Although she was glad to see a familiar face, she was also drawn back into the harrowing memories of her not too distant kidnapping ordeal.

Ben didn't seem to notice her uncertain expression. He simply moved to check the drip leading into her arm.

"So you are a nurse?" asked Erica. Despite his kindness to her this man had still held her prisoner for months; he was still holding her prisoner .

"In a way." said the young man.

"Can you untie me?" asked Erica, "Please."

Ben gave a sigh but even as he spoke he began to unfasten the straps holding her down.

"You didn't really give us much of a choice." he explained. "You are not meant to leave your bed. This was for your own sake. You need to remember you are still on quite powerful pain medication; you could pull stitches from you surgery and not even feel it… May I?"

He lifted Erica's robe enough to check the dressing's on her abdomen. There was a little blood seeping through the crisp white bandage. Erica couldn't feel a thing.

"Just as I feared." said the young man scolding her slightly. "You pulled some stitches thrashing around like that."

Erica watched as Ben with great care began to work on changing her dressings. Once more she struggled to understand why such a gentle man could have been a part in her abduction.

"I knew David had more to do with my kidnapping." said Erica, thinking out loud. "Seeing you here it all makes sense now. You kept me here – I did hear Dixie banging on the pipes."

Ben shook his head.

"David knew nothing about it." he explained, "I was already working here when Jane came up with the plan. This place is huge, more like a rabbit warren than a medical lab. We just converted some rooms on the far side of the facility; your room is still there in fact, still intact. No one even suspected, certainly not Dr Hayward. This facility was practically empty, most of the labs are shut down and there were very few patients. Besides you, there's only one other patient left now."

"That young woman." said Erica remembering the pale hand she glimpsed through the doorway across the hall. "Who is she?"

Ben didn't answer her, he just concentrated on fastening the last of Erica's bandages.

"I don't believe you about David not knowing about my kidnap. Not when you've just told me he still has a young woman held prisoner."

Ben tidied Erica's hospital gown and then pulled the bedcovers over her. He turned back to Erica when he reached the door.

"Don't judge David so harshly." he begged. "I think it's a very noble thing he has done. He has created a miracle of medicine, you are living proof of that Erica; and despite all his years of research he still cannot find a way to save his daughter."

As the door closed behind him Erica gasped.

_His daughter?_

…


	102. Chapter 102 : Evil daddies

AJ followed Miranda and Gabby back out into the waiting room. Miranda's Aunt Kendall said mommy and Bianca had a lot to talk about. Miranda said they would just be kissing. Did that mean they were a family again? Were they all going to live together in their new house? _Would they still let him be a part of it? Would Miranda still want to be his twin for real after the terrible things his daddy had done?_

That last thought hit AJ like punch in the gut. He stopped at the door to the waiting room no longer wanting to follow. He suddenly felt like an outsider, a criminal by association.

Miranda turned back when he stopped, a worried frown on her face.

"Come on." she said holding her hand out to him.

AJ pulled his hands behind his back; as much as he wanted to take up her offer he didn't believe he had the right. His daddy almost killed her mom; she shouldn't be being this nice to him. She should be mad, just like he had felt when Annie tried to hurt his mom. He knew how angry he had felt back then and all the cruel things he said to Emma about her mom at the day-after-Easter treasure hunt. He was so mean he had made her cry. Miranda should be shouting at him and hating him; why wasn't she?

Miranda put her hands on her hips and gave him a long hard look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You should hate me." He said quietly.

Miranda's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because my daddy…"

"But it was your daddy, not you. Why would I hate you?"

"You just should." said AJ. It seemed logical to him. Miranda's concerned gaze however made him falter.

"I hate him." He admitted bitterly. "Is it a bad thing to hate you daddy so much? He has been so horrible to my mom, to Bianca, to everybody."

"I hate my daddy." said Miranda quietly.

AJ blinked in surprise at the coldness in Miranda's voice.

"But you don't have a daddy."

"I did… well, a father. He was a monster. He hurt my mommy so badly. He gave me to her, but not because he loved her, but because he wanted to punish her. He's dead now, but I still hate him; because after all this time it still makes mommy sad sometimes when she remembers. He hurt her that badly."

AJ could only stare at Miranda.

"Mommy always tells me that I am nothing like my daddy. I am my own separate, wonderful, person and even before I was born she knew she loved me with all her heart. She loves me. You are nothing like your daddy either AJ, and I know she loves you too. She won't blame you for what your daddy did, and I don't blame you. Just because we both have evil daddies doesn't mean we have to be anything like them."

AJ didn't know what to say to Miranda after her wonderful speech. He knew she was right. He didn't want to be anything like his daddy. With a shy smile AJ reached out and took Miranda's hand and let her lead him back into the waiting room. She wasn't going to blame him, so he would have to stop blaming himself.

He also realised he should apologise to Emma the next time he saw her for the making her cry because of Annie.

…


	103. Chapter 103 : Talking about things

Bianca and Marissa shared a smile as Kendall led the kids out to give them a moment to talk. Just as the door was closing, they caught Miranda state in her very matter of fact way, that they were probably just going to keep on kissing. Then Marissa's smile turned into a grin.

"You know that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." said Marissa cheekily. She felt supremely confident around Bianca, now they were officially together. It felt familiar and right. She hoped that with these new feelings, memories would follow; because she was beginning to see how much she was missing when it came to Bianca.

Bianca sighed.

"That would be nice, but maybe we can save it for when my face doesn't hurt so much."

Marissa's face dropped.

"Oh god I'm so sorry."

Bianca grasped her hands, a gesture Marissa realise she could never got enough of.

"Don't be sorry. I'd love to cover you in kisses. I'm just asking for a rain check."

Marissa smiled at the playful tone in Bianca's voice.

"Well just so you know, I'm going hold you to that." said Marissa, equally playful.

They both sat in silence after that, hands entwined, gazing at each other in peaceful contemplation.

"I think we are supposed to be talking about things." said Bianca, although she was loathed to break the silence.

"I guess so." said Marissa.

Bianca took a deep breath on order to prepare herself for the serious conversation that was coming.

"What are you going to do about JR?"

"I don't know. He's been arrested and Caleb said it's extremely unlikely he'll get bail."

"I should hope so!"

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do next. And it's not just me to think about, there is also AJ." Marissa paused a moment in thought. "I don't think I want to go back to the mansion. I'm also not sure it would be healthy for AJ to be around all those memories of his dad. Mom said I'd be welcome anytime at the Martins, but it is already an impossibly full house. They won't really have room for me and AJ. I guess we'll have to get a room at the yacht club, with my employees discount I should be able to afford something. We'd have to share, but it'll only be temporary."

"There is another option you know." said Bianca, "We have a house standing empty, ready to become a home. You and AJ could move in today if you wanted."

"But it's your house!"

"It's our house. Like for like your stake is probably much greater than mine, and besides this isn't about money, this is about our home standing empty when it should be full of happiness and love. It's your house too Marissa. Yours and AJs."

"Will you be moving in with us?" Marissa asked, aware of the trepidation in her voice. Was she ready for this next step?

"I think, U-haul jokes aside, it's a little too soon. We've only had one date."

"How many dates did it take us before we, you know..." Marissa asked.

"Oh," said Bianca with a laugh, "I think it was five official date before we decide to move in together. But we'd been 'not' dating for over a year. It's different now, you're different and I want to make sure we do this at the right speed."

"So that's a no." said Marissa not sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

Bianca squeezed Marissa's hand to get her attention once more.

"No, that's a not yet. We will wait until we are both ready."

Marissa looked a Bianca, for the first time she noticed a hesitancy in Bianca's eyes as well.

"Do you miss me?" Marissa asked, "The old me I mean."

"Sometimes." said Bianca. "Losing your memory has robbed you of so much, not just what we had, but memories of AJ, of your family, of your childhood. Sometimes I look at you and I forget and expect to see the woman you were. Sometimes, I think there's a tiny part of me in mourning for the woman you used to be, I miss what we had. But I'm just so happy that you are here and alive and that you're still so strong and kind and confident; and that you are able to pull your life back together. It's amazing. And we _are_ getting it all back. We can still have our happy ending and no one is going to take that away from us again. We aren't in a rush. We are together and the rest will follow."

"Well then I shall hold you to that too." said Marissa with a gentle smile. "Our happy ending."

…


	104. Chapter 104 : Preparing for the hearing

**Oops I forgot my update yesterday. I think I'm still in shock at passing the 100 chapter mark. Thanks for all your wonderful comments I'm glad you're still sticking with me.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week **_**– Marissa and AJ move house, JR is up before the judge and Cara goes into labour.**

…

A smarmy business-suited figure strutted into the police station.

"I'm here for JR Chandler." he said bluntly.

"And you are?" asked Brot, rising slowly from his chair, refusing to be intimidated.

"I'm his lawyer." said the man passing a card to him disdainfully. Brot didn't need to read the name. Justin McCoy – a man who was once Jackson's right-hand man, who had a shot at being district attorney and was now a symbol of all that was wrong with the justice system.

"I need to speak to my client." he said arrogantly.

"I'll take you to him." said Brot leading the attorney through to the cells.

JR Chandler must be in real trouble if he had to resort to hiring this bottom feeder.

…

Brot had returned to his desk and was reading through a report of petty theft in Pine Valley park. He looked up to find Jackson Montgomery and Caleb Cooney walking up to him, side by side.

"We need to speak to Chief Hubbard. The governor called; he wants me to act for the commonwealth in JRs trial."

Brot smiled,_ okay now JR was in serious trouble_.

"I'll let him know you're here." he said picking up the phone.

Chief Hubbard came out moments later to shake both men by the hand.

"Brot, do you want to come through as well." asked Jesse as he took the two lawyers back into his office.

"Sure." said Brot putting the report to one side. He was pretty sure he knew the culprit anyway. Larry 'Light-fingered' Lunter, the local kleptomaniac, was the only person he could think of who would break into a snack bar - only to steal the light bulbs and leave the cash.

…

Brot closed the door.

"Jesse, I'll need to look over the police report." said Jackson.

"Of course." said Jesse, handing over the evidence gathered so far on Bianca's assault. He was still to interview Bianca, but what they did have was pretty damning.

While Jackson thumbed through the file, Jesse pulled out a much larger folder from his filing cabinet.

When he put it down on the desk it landed with a thump.

"There is also this." said Jesse, patting the top of the file lightly with his fingertips. "You might call it a little project of mine."

"What is it?" asked Caleb, opening the folder on the first page. He read for a moment, then his brow furrowed in confusion. "The mansion shooting!"

"I don't believe Marissa's injury was an accident." explained Jesse, "I'm not saying I've got one hundred per cent ironclad proof but I think JR went to the party with the specific intension to kill his ex-wife… and maybe not just her. I think he used the situation to his advantage and shot Marissa point blank in the head with every intention of murdering her."

"Well, what have you got in the way of evidence?" asked Caleb, his expression was horrified but his interest peaked.

Jesse gestured towards Brot, asking him to go through it.

"Well," began Brot, "We can start with the text message from Scot's phone that drew Marissa and Bianca to the party..."

…


	105. Chapter 105 : The house

**(There are some great descriptions of this house in other stories but I decided to do some of my own home improvements.)**

…

Marissa turned right at the junction of Crescent and Park.

"There it is!" exclaimed AJ practically bouncing in his seat.

Marissa drove up the short gravel drive for the first view of their new home. It was a tall, white colonial style house. It was beautiful. It was also huge. Obviously not as large as the Chandler mansion, but still for only two of them, it was huge!

Marissa parked the car in front of the house and glanced into the trunk of the car at the couple of suitcases and half dozen cardboard boxes they had brought with them; it probably wouldn't even fill one of the bathrooms. Scott was coming with a van later with the rest of their stuff but even then the two of them would probably be rattling around the place.

AJ was already unbuckling his seat belt.

"Come on mom!" he cried, "I'll give you a tour. I really want to see my room!"

"Okay." said Marissa grinning at her son's excitement, "We'll unpack after we've explored."

Marissa stepped out of the car and looked up once more at the tall columned porch, she was beginning to feel a little of AJ excitement at the chance to explore their new home.

…

Marissa unlocked the door with the key left to her by the architect. Apparently she and Bianca had organised a few improvements to the house before moving in. The builders had finished last month but the house still smelt of paint and new carpet. It was also now fully furnished, everything was new and untouched.

"This is the hall." explained AJ.

Marissa nodded,

"I think the staircase kind of gave that away." she said.

The hall floor was a dusty pink marble tile and the left side of the room was dominated by a wide sweeping staircase up to the next floor.

AJ's feet pattered across the tiles as he ran to two doors just right of the entrance.

"This is the mud room," he said pushing open the first door, "For coats and shoes and wellies and stuff."

He them pushed open the next door.

"And this is a washroom." said AJ, "It's green so Gabby wanted to make it the frog room."

Marissa followed her son, peering in through the doors. When she got to the washroom all she could think was, _'I was right - all my boxes wouldn't fill this space.'_

AJ pushed open another door to the right of the hall and disappeared through it. Marissa quickly followed him.

"This should have been your bedroom." he explained, still in tour guide mode "But you and Bianca wanted to be near to us upstairs so it's now the nanny flat."

Marissa smiled, _'Of course, we'd have a nanny flat.'_

AJ had already disappeared down the corridor through the door at the end, but Marissa pushed open the door on her left. It was another bathroom. It still had the twin wash basins from its time as part of the master bedroom suite.

Marissa found AJ laying on the sofa in a small lounge at the end of the corridor. The room had large French windows which looked out over the drive, so in theory the nanny had her own entrance. There was a small kitchen/diner up one end of the room and another door led to a cosy bedroom.

"That used to be the closet." said AJ helpfully, as he poked his head through the door.

"It's a nice flat." said Marissa.

"Well she's a nice nanny!" said AJ matter-of-factly. "Do you want to see our part of the house now!"

"Sure." said Marissa keen to discover all the wonderful things AJ had been telling her about on the drive over.

…

They walked back across the tiled floor to the large door at the opposite side of the hall.

"This is the parlour." said AJ, leading Marissa into a room dominated two large French windows on opposite walls, one facing out towards the drive, and the other leading out to the swimming pool. The room was also home to a large fireplace and two huge leather sofas which almost challenged Kendall's couch in size.

"Very nice." said Marissa.

"But that's not the best bit!" said AJ

AJ led her to another door beside the fireplace deceptively disguised as part of the panelling. This led through into a smaller room with couches and a large television cabinet, and bookcases lining to walls.

"This is the den." said AJ, once more launching himself onto the couch. "Our own secret place."

_Okay this was more like it,_ thought Marissa. She could imagine herself here with Bianca and the kids, watching movies, playing game; this felt more like home than the large impersonal parlour.

As they headed back to the hall Marissa began to get a better understanding of the architecture of this house. The two wings that made the house look so huge from the front where only one room deep. The right wing held the nanny flat and the left wing contained the Lounge and the den. The rest of the house must be beyond the broad staircase in the hall.

There was indeed another doorway to the right of the stairs which led to large panelled room which was home to a formal dining table, and two gorgeous antique dressers.

"This used to be the Great Room." said AJ, "There was a skylight and it went right up to the roof and I'm sure it used to be bigger."

"We had a new floor put in?" asked Marissa.

"I think it's your bedroom up there now." said AJ a thoughtful look on his face as he struggled to remember. "You kept on saying the room was too big and a waste of space."

Marissa went to glance out of the window, this time the room looked out across the pool towards a sweet white panelled pool house at the far end. When Marissa turned back AJ was disappearing through another door.

"Boring." he said and then he carried on through an archway leading to the kitchen. Marissa peered into the room AJ had just dismissed. It turned out to be a well-appointed office, complete with an antique mahogany partner's desk and another large window with a fabulous view of the gardens.

Marissa guessed she and Bianca had planned to spend a lot of time working together in this room. Now it seemed such a shame. An office like this was wasted on a hotel waitress.

"Mom!" AJ's voice came hollering through the quiet house.

Marissa left the office and followed her son's call through into the large kitchen. It was obviously a kitchen intended for someone who loved to cook. There was a family friendly dining area in one corner of the room, a large gas burner stove and a massive fridge-freezer. Marissa really hoped that Bianca was the cook this room was intended for because nowadays she could barely remember how to boil an egg.

"You yelled." said Marissa when she caught up with AJ by the back door.

"I want to show you the garden, it's A-Maz-Ing." He said taking her by the hand.

They stared with the pool with AJ telling her why this one was so much better than the one at the mansion. Marissa assumed this was largely due to the slide at the top end of the pool. Marissa also had a peak at the pool house; it was a house in its own right with the same lounge with kitchen/diner set up as the nanny flat. There were two large double bedrooms, a wash room and the most amazing shower room Marissa had ever seen.

Marissa could have spent longer poking around but AJ was getting impatient.

"I want to show you the play park." he said tugging on her arm.

AJ led her across the lawn to the foot of the garden. There was a swing-set, a climbing frame and a slide and just beyond was a tree house; everything a child could hope for.

"Is that your run away refuge?" asked Marissa.

AJ looked suddenly guilty,

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"Well I think you were very brave to stay here all by yourself in the dark..."

AJ stood a little straighter at the compliment.

"…Foolish," added Marissa, "But still very brave."

"Do you want to see?" asked AJ hurrying towards the ladder.

"Sure." said Marissa, an indulgent smile on her face.

At the top of the ladder Marissa found a cosy little room. It smelt a little musty but that was because of two very rotten apples still sitting amongst a pile of candy wrappers. The last mementoes of AJ's two days as a runaway.

…

When she climbed back down the ladder Marissa glanced at her watch. They had been exploring for almost an hour and they hadn't even started looking at the upstairs rooms. Scott was due at five with the rest of their stuff and Marissa still had no idea where to put it.

They came back into the house and then climbed the stairs to the first floor. Clearly the bedrooms originally just took up the first floor of the two wings on either side of the hall, the rest of the space taken up by the Great room. There was a passage shooting off left and right from either side of the landing. The new addition which was to be Marissa and Bianca's bedroom suite, must be behind the large door with the high pediment which dominated the middle of the top landing. Before Marissa could really get her bearings, AJ hurried down the left hand corridor into the furthest of two doors. Slowly she followed him, pausing only to glance in the first room which turned out to be a family sized bathroom.

AJ had clearly found his bedroom. Marissa found him lying back on the soccer pitch quilt that covered the bed. The room wasn't quite as yellow as the picture he had shown her at the hospital but it was still very bright. The yellow was contrasted by royal blues, reds and greens. It wasn't subtle but AJ seemed very pleased with it. The bedroom also had a huge closet, which had been partly converted into a playroom.

"Very nice." said Marissa, after a quick inspection.

"Yeah." agreed AJ proudly, "I get my very own wing. Miranda and Gabby are on the other side, come and see."

AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her across the landing to the right side of the house. The first room was unexpectedly plain. The furniture was all pale oak and the colour scheme a muted forest green. What made the room special was the large mural that covered one wall showing a farmyard full of animals.

"This is Gabby's room," said AJ, before pushing through the door in the murals wall, "This is the bathroom," he walked across to an opposite door as Marissa followed, "And this is Miranda's room."

The far bedroom was fit for a princess; pink walls, white furniture and a beautiful brass four-poster bed. There was a closet at the far end but it was much smaller than AJ's.

"They let you have the biggest room." said Marissa, "You're very lucky."

"I am." said AJ, "but I do have to share the playroom with Gabby and Miranda."

Marissa looked around the room, she could imagine Miranda in this room, just as she could imagine Gabby in the smaller room. Everything was just so perfect.

"Do you want to see your room now?" AJ asked after a moment.

"Sure." said Marissa; her stomach was doing little somersaults at the thought of the room she was to share with Bianca.

Marissa step through the door into the most beautiful room imaginable. The whole room was lit by a large domed skylight, and just below was a huge bed, super king sized, or maybe even super-duper king sized if there was such a thing.

"Wow." gasped AJ.

Marissa could only nod, unable to speak. She was too busy trying to get her head around the size of the bed.

AJ was already off exploring. He opened a door on the right.

"Closet!" He cried and then moved to the one opposite. "Bathroom… oh wow."

Curiosity at AJs exclamation drew Marissa out a daydream of her and Bianca in the bed, lying out under the stars... She walked into the bathroom and gasped a 'wow' of her own. There were the usual bathroom accoutrements, all well-appointed and beautifully fitted but the room was dominated by an enormous Victorian roll-top bath standing solitary on its own little platform at the far end of the room.

"That's a big bath." said AJ

"Yes it is." agreed Marissa, daydreams of her and Bianca swept over her again.

"You could have one serious game of battle ships in that tub!" added AJ unexpectedly.

Marissa held back a laugh, her thoughts suddenly grounded once more.

"You could indeed." she said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Do you like the house?" AJ asked.

"I love it." said Marissa, "So what do you say about us starting to unpack?"

"Sure." said AJ.

…

Marissa handed AJ one of the wheeled suitcases from the back of the car and picked up one of the boxes.

Marissa looked from the boxes in her trunk and the big house and suddenly an unsettled feeling descended on her once more. Following AJ into the hall the house felt suddenly like it wasn't ready for them yet. Like there was something missing.

AJ turned back to his mom. Marissa noticed there was apprehension on his face as well.

"Do you think it's alright to live here?" he asked.

"What? Why?" questioned Marissa.

"Because it doesn't feel very fair to Miranda and Gabby to be here without them. We should all be here not just you and me."

Marissa smiled. Clearly AJ was feeling it too. This house wasn't complete unless they were all here together making it their home, it was still waiting for Bianca and her girls. But what could they do, they had to live somewhere and it was here or the yacht club.

Then a new possibility struck her.

"AJ," Marissa asked, "How would you feel if we didn't move into this house?"

"But where will we go?" asked AJ.

"Well, I was thinking that the pool house would do us both very nicely. It is plenty big enough for the two of us. That way we can leave this beautiful house as we found it, waiting to become a home for all of us; waiting until we can all be together again."

…


	106. Chapter 106 : A surprise visitor

Bianca read through a proposal for a Miranda Centre touring women's health clinic in Africa. She was back home with Kendall now. Frankie prescribed rest, which was no surprise, but she couldn't just sit at home with nothing to do but worry about the trial and JR. Work was the easiest escape. The health clinic suggestion had come through a new volunteer at the centre, but Bianca was already making amendments. If they made it a larger project focusing on family health it could run alongside the Aids clinics the Centre already had in place.

"Mommy."

Bianca looked up from her laptop to see her youngest daughter clutching her new teddy bear.

"Hello, sweet-heart."

"It still smells of st-war-bewies." said Gabby pushing the bear up under her mother's nose.

Bianca laughed.

"Yes it does."

Gabby had become worryingly obsessed with her teddy bear and its smell. It had been a gift from Kendall, a trial product for a new Fusion range of perfume toys. If Gabby's reaction was anything to go by it was going to be a success.

"I like st-war-bewies." said Gabby giving her teddy a hug.

"I know you do." said Bianca, stroking her daughter's hair, glad for the brief distraction.

Kendall came in from the Kitchen with two glasses of soda.

"Oh thank god you've finally put down the laptop." she said putting the drinks on the coffee table. "Well done Gabby."

Gabby grinned at the praise, although she wasn't entirely sure why she was getting it.

"And does your teddy still smell of strawberries!"

"Yes!" said Gabby holding it out for her aunt to sniff.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." said Kendall teasing, as she knew exactly who it was.

Bianca struggled up from her seat on the couch to answer the door.

A frazzled looking Marissa stood on the doorstep, but her face transformed at the sight of Bianca.

"Long day at work?" asked Bianca, after stealing a kiss from her girlfriend's smiling lips.

"I think interesting is a better word. I had this one customer… he ordered a club sandwich… you know the chicken and bacon one… the one that on the menu clearly stated it was chicken and bacon… and then he sent it back because it wasn't steak? Some people!"

Bianca laughed at Marissa frustrated expression. It was adorable so she stole another kiss.

Marissa, her mood improved by Bianca's welcome, collapsed onto the sofa besides Kendall.

"And then there was this really great couple, I think they were up to see family. But they had the cutest daughter you have ever seen!"

Marissa caught sight of Gabby.

"Almost as cute as you." she said pulling the child up onto her lap to give her a sqwoosh.

She turned back to Kendall and Bianca.

"Has AJ been good today?"

"He's been a star." said Kendall. "Spike thinks he is just amazing, I think he's suffering from a serious case of hero worship. The kids are all in the den at the moment playing video games."

"Thanks for watching him." said Marissa, taking Bianca's hand as her girlfriend settled onto the couch besides her.

"Hey, I love spending time with AJ and so do the girls. It's not a chore."

Marissa then noticed Gabby trying to get her attention.

"Well not all the kids are in the den." said Marissa giving the youngest Montgomery a grin. "How is teddy?"

"He still smells." said Gabby holding out her toy.

Marissa gave the bear a playful snuffle.

"Mmm, delicious. I could just eat him right up! But I think I'll eat you first."

She attacked Gabby with tickles until she squealed.

The doorbell rang. Kendall's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not expecting anyone." she said getting up to answer the door.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she opened it, throwing her arms around the new visitor.

…

Bianca's eyes grew wide when she saw who was standing on their doorstep.

"Reggie!" she exclaimed as she struggled off the couch back onto her crutches.

"Hey yourself." said her cousin with a grin, "I was overseas or else I'd have been back sooner."

"We haven't seen you since you came back for Greenlee's funeral." said Bianca stepping closer for a hug of her own. "And thank you for all your wonderful letters."

"You look so much better than when I last saw you." He said with a grin, but Bianca couldn't help notice the concern in his eyes as he took in the crutches and the bruises still very evident on her cheek.

"So are you back for the trial?" asked Kendall.

"Well you're family." said Reggie. "I couldn't let you go through this alone."

Bianca gave him a grateful smile.

"I must say army life looks good on you." said Kendall grasping his biceps. "Look at those muscles? You've become a real macho man!"

There was a cough and Kendall noticed a woman and her young daughter behind Reggie for the first time.

"Oh don't mind me – I'm just teasing." she said guiltily.

"You must be Camilla." said Bianca offering her hand in welcome. "I'm Reggie's cousin Bianca. He's told me so much about you."

"And you must be Ayesha." she said greeting the two year old clinging on to her mother's legs. "You know I've only seen you in pictures but I must say you are much prettier in person."

Ayesha shied back behind her mother's legs obviously nervous of the strange people and strange surroundings.

Camilla was Reggie's new girlfriend. She was a single mom and they had met while she was the clerk in her parent's corner shop. Reggie fell for her instantly and became a regular customer, even though the shop was twenty miles out of his way. It took quite a few visits before he could get up the courage to ask her on a date and in the end she beat him to it. Bianca's cousin's letter made it clear he was very happy with his new family.

Camilla was staring at Bianca with wide eyes.

"Bianca Montgomery!" she said a little shell shocked. "_The_ Bianca Montgomery! When you said your cousin was Bianca Montgomery I didn't think you meant Billionaire Bianca…!"

Camilla faltered when she noticed her idol wince at the tabloid nickname, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Oh my god!" she gushed, "You are one of the richest women in the world."

"Hardly." said Bianca clearly embarrassed. "I'm not even in the top ten."

"No you're sixteenth." said Kendall teasing. She knew how much her sister hated talking about her wealth, but she couldn't get enough of the look of absolute adoration on Camilla's face.

"Look most of my money is tied up with stock and the Miranda Centre." said Bianca, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "And Fusion, Cambias holdings, the Montgomery Estates, the Murtle Fargate Foundation, Pine Valley Hospital, my mother's website, my father's Apple shares… I don't really see much of it."

"Seriously you're a Billionaire!" said Marissa, a look of surprise on her face, as she got up from where she was still sitting on the couch "I mean I knew you were rich but Billionaire rich! What are you doing slumming it with me?"

"Firstly I am by no means slumming it." said Bianca slipping an arm round her girlfriend's waist, "And secondly I love you. Money doesn't matter. You are all that matters. You and me and our family."

Marissa smiled and shook her head at Bianca's earnest expression. Yep, the woman she loved was still incredible.

"This is Marissa." said Kendall realising she would have to be the one to introduce Bianca's girlfriend. The pair were too busy making doe eyes at each other.

"Very nice to meet you." said Reggie.

"Likewise." said Marissa shaking his hand.

"You know you look awfully familiar." said Reggie starring at her. "Have we met before?"

Camilla nudged her boyfriend.

"She was the nice waitress at the hotel." she said.

"That was me." said Marissa with a grin. "You were my best customer of the day!"

"What happened to the jerk with the club sandwich?" asked Reggie.

"Oh well, my manager was in a weird mood today and basically told the guy to read the menu next time, but he used slightly more colourful language." said Marissa with a grin. "I don't think he'll be back somehow."

"And who is this?" asked Camilla.

That's when everyone noticed Gabby had come to join them. She was staring at Ayesha, as if she wasn't sure what to make of the new child in the house. Ayesha was staring just as intently back.

"That's my youngest daughter Gabrielle." said Bianca.

Gabby and Ayesha were still locked in a mutual stare-fest until it was clear that Gabby had come to a decision about what to do.

"My bear smells." she said plainly, by way of introduction.

Everyone burst out laughing at the bewildered expression on Ayesha's face.

…


	107. Chapter 107 : JR in jail

**Sorry for the late post - the site wasn't letting me upload.**

...

JR lay in his uncomfortable bunk starring at the ceiling of his cell. The orange jumpsuit they had given him itched and the room smelt of sweat and bad drains. He kept his eyes focused on the drab gray ceiling. He was ignoring the vision of _Marissa_ that was watching from the opposite bunk. She was the only one of his phantoms who hadn't left him after he fled the gallery, his sanity in tatters. JR felt more himself again. He just had to work how was going to get himself out of this mess.

"_So you're still not going to admit any guilt_." said _Marissa_ bitterly. Her strength had returned now the JRs dark shadow was gone. She looked just the same as the first day he had seen her; dressed in a long brown gown, her long red hair swept around her shoulder, a trickle of blood from the bullet hole in her forehead_._

"_You are in the wrong. Admit it! And accept the consequences."_

"I'm not going to jail." snorted JR, at last glancing her way, "Not for Binky!"

"_Binky is it."_ said _Marissa_ shaking her head. _"Do you know the real reason why you hate her JR?"_

"She stole my wife!" snapped JR.

"_I said the real reason."_

JR just stared blankly back at her.

"_You do know it JR... because I know it. I'm still you remember. Why do you hate her?"_

"Why do I need a reason?" said JR angrily. "I hate her. Why is that not enough?"

"_You are jealous."_

JR scoffed at that.

"Why would I be jealous of **that**!?"

"_Because,"_ said _Marissa_ staring intently back at him. _"Everyone loves her and you can't understand why. You can't understand how she can be the way she is."_

"What gay?"

"_You know what I mean."_

"I'm not jealous of Saint Bianca."

"_Yes you are. You grew up together. You bonded over your parents divorce. You just can't understand how your lives ended up so different when you started out just the same."_

JR snorted once more.

"_Well." _said phantom Marissa carefully. _"I say you don't understand, but you do. Deep down you know that it all came down to choice. You chose to put your own interests above all else. That is what has ruined every relationship you have ever had. Bianca chose to put everyone else's interests above her own. It hasn't always worked for her either but the truth is, the reason so many people care about Bianca is because she cares about them."_

"She's a sap." said JR incredulously. "You think I want to be like Bianca."

"_No, but you want to be loved like her. The closest you got to that was with AJ."_

"I love my son." retorted JR.

"_And yet you still couldn't put him first. Were you thinking of AJ when you picked up the bottle? Were you thinking of AJ when you went to war with Marissa and Bianca? Were you thinking of AJ when you refused to get help with your drinking? Were you thinking of AJ when you shot his mother in the head?"_

JR gave Marissa a hard look.

"_Love is not some given right JR, it is a gift. A gift that gets better the more you share it. It's not something to covet."_

"I think I liked it better when I was ignoring you." said JR cutting the conversation off cold. He lay back onto his pillow and returned to stare at the drab gray ceiling.

"_Only because you know I'm right."_

There was a discrete cough. JR turned to find his lawyer standing by the cell door.

"Mr Chandler I'm here to talk about strategy for you defence."

His smarmy lawyer was staring at him, his eyes a little wide.

How long had he been standing there?

…


	108. Chapter 108 : The Courtroom

The storm seemed to come out of nowhere. Rain lashed the streets of Pine Valley and the branches of trees whipping back and forth in the strong wind. On the day of JR's hearing it seemed like even the weather disapproved.

Marissa walked into the packed courtroom. There was a general hubbub as the mass of storm-swept people peeled off their damp coats and settled into their seats. Marissa had come from an early morning shift at the Yacht Club and had left without a coat, she was soaked to the skin. Despite the weather Marissa had been determined to make it to the courtroom. She really wanted to be here for Bianca. Her girlfriend was going up as a witness and Marissa needed to be there for moral support.

She spotted Reggie and his girlfriend. She gave them a friendly nod as she looked for a seat in the already crowded court room. Then she spotted Krystal waving to her. Her mother had clearly saved her spot.

Krystal gave her a welcoming hug.

"Sorry I'm soaking." said Marissa stepping away, embarrassed. She realised how damp she had made her mothers dress, "I was not expecting this weather!"

Krystal laughed.

"When it comes to Pine Valley you can always count on the weather to make a tense situation even more dramatic."

As if on cue there was a loud crash of thunder.

"How are you holding up?" asked Krystal taking her daughters hand as they retook their seats.

"I'm doing good. I mean this whole thing isn't… nice. But as long as JR gets what's coming to him."

"I agree." said Krystal. "That man has gotten away with far too much in his life. It's time to pay the piper."

Krystal gave her daughter the once over.

"Have you come here from work?" she asked.

"I had to do the early morning shift so I could be here for Bianca."

"Honey, they are working you too hard."

"It's a job." said Marissa. "And I'm pretty good at it."

"I'm just saying if you wanted to you could come back and work for me…"

"Work for my mother…"

"Hey," said Krystal holding up her hands in submission. "I'm not offering you an easy ride. I'd expect you to work just as hard. Besides I'll be looking for a new manager soon."

"But what about Will?"

"He's leaving me. He wants to get engaged to Francois and they have been talking about heading off to Europe."

"Bianca's going to lose her nanny."

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep this quiet… he hasn't even popped the question yet."

"Sure." said Marissa.

Krystal was staring at her, a serious expression on her face..

"Look the job is yours if you want it. We both know you can be so much more than just a waitress."

"I don't know…"

"Please think about it." said Krystal grasping her daughters arm.

…

An ugly murmur ran through the crowd as JR was escorted in to sit beside his council.

Marissa looked to Jackson and Caleb who were working together for the prosecution.

Jackson looked tense and kept looking from the crowd to his watch.

Marissa looked at her own wristwatch, the hearing was supposed to begin in seven minutes. Surely Bianca should be here by now. She grabbed her phone from her purse in case there was a message.

Nothing.

There was the sudden pressure of a hand on Marissa's shoulder. It was Kendall.

"Marissa, do you know what's keeping Bianca?" she asked.

"No, I was just looking at my phone. There's no message."

"Same here." said Kendall, squeezing into the bench beside her. "Jackson's getting worried, she's his star witness. Ryan was supposed to be giving her a lift, but there is no sign of him either."

"Is that why he and Caleb look so stressed?" asked Marissa.

Kendall sighed.

"Well there's that, and the fact that we've got Judge Marshall hearing the case."

"Is that bad?" asked Marissa.

"We've got a crooked judge, I knew that bastard would try and buy his way out of this." cried Krystal after overhearing their conversation.

"No he's not a crook in that respect." said Kendall in an attempt to calm the irrate Krystal. "He is ultra conservative and has a very bad reputation at working to his own agenda."

"Is that a nice way of saying he's homophobic." said Krystal. "How is he still a judge?"

"Friends in high places." said Kendall flatly.

"So the case is in trouble?" asked Marissa.

"No. The evidence pretty much speaks for itself. It's just a question of the witnesses getting here in time."

"They must be delayed by the weather." said Marissa, trying to look on the bright side.

"You're probably right." said Kendall with a sigh. "Oh Bianca, where are you?"

…


	109. Chapter 109 : Ryan's Car

The storm worsened. The sky growing so dark it was almost like night.

Bianca hurried from the house to Ryan's car as fast as her crutches could carry her; battling against the pelting rain and buffeting wind.

She eased herself into the passenger side and wiped her rain soaked hair away from her face. Suddenly she was aware of someone sat behind her. She spun round to see Cara smiling back at her.

"Hi." said Cara. "I didn't mean to make you jump. I've come to be part of your cheering section. I roped Ryan in to give me a lift."

"No problem." said Bianca, as her heart settled. "Storms make me a little jumpy, that's all."

Cara nodded and then peered through the rivulets of water running down the car windows.

"What is he doing?" she asked, wondering what was keeping Ryan.

"He was just supposed to lock the door." said Bianca peering out as well. She couldn't see a thing the rain was falling so hard.

They jumped at the unexpected sound of the driver-side door opening. Ryan dived into the seat followed by a blast of cold air, he looked half drowned.

"Nice weather for ducks." he muttered, as he started the car.

He pulled out of Kendall's drive, trying to see the road through the heavy downpour.

"We might be a little late." he said "I can't go too fast in this, I can hardly see a thing. Do you want to call the courthouse and let them know are going to be delayed."

Bianca rumaged into her damp bag for her cell phone.

"You can say one thing about Pine Valley." said Cara, awe in her voice. "It has really impressive storms."

The lightening flashed, lighting up the wind whipped trees along the short wooded road from Kendall's house.

"We've had some doozies." agreed Bianca. "Although I've gotten into the habit of holing up somewhere and waiting for it be over. When the weather gets like this something bad always seems to happen."

Bianca smiled with relief when she eventually extracted her phone from her purse.

There was another crash of thunder and brilliant burst of lightening.

"Look out!" screamed Cara.

Just ahead on the road a large branch came crashing to the ground, no longer able to hold up against the violent winds.

Ryan slammed on the brakes and swerved across the rain slick road.

…

"Is everyone okay?" asked Ryan as he switched off the engine. The car had plunged backwards into a muddy ditch, the nose of the vehicle now resting slightly up in the air.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." said Cara pulling herself up between the front seats now the car was balanced at such an awkward angle.

"I'm good." said Bianca, after she made a quick self-assessment. It hadn't been much of a crash; almost comedicly graceful, the way the car had spun gently in a slow circle before dropping with a slight jolt into the soft mud of the ditch. The air bags hadn't even deployed. The main problem was that the car was now well and truly stuck. Well that and Bianca had dropped her phone. It had to be somewhere in the footwell but she couldn't see it.

Ryan turned to Bianca.

"Well we aren't going anywhere, I guess we call for help."

Bianca gave him an awkward grin.

"Um... I can't find my phone."

"_Something bad always happens!"_ muttered Ryan despairingly. With a sigh he fished his cell phone from his back pocket. "You know this is your fault for saying that."

"It could have been worse." said Bianca apologetically.

Ryan winced.

"And saying _that_ will jinx us again." he teased. "I probably won't get phone reception now."

He held the phone up to his ear. There was a dial tone.

"Well I'll let you off for now."

He rang for a recovery service so they could begin to organise their rescue.

"Oh." said Cara quietly from the backseat, surprise in her voice.

Bianca and Ryan froze.

"Oh!" she said a little louder.

Bianca and Ryan turned back to look at her.

"Cara…" began Bianca.

"Oooooh!" groaned Cara, panting slightly.

"No… no… no… no… no..!" cried Ryan, panic on his face. "This cannot be happening. No… no… no… you are not going into labour in this car, you hear me."

Cara looked back at him a worried expression on her face.

"I don't think I have a choice."

And then she groaned loudly once more.

Before scrabbling for his phone again, Ryan gave Bianca a look that spoke volumes.

_"Something bad always happens."_ he muttered again.

"Sorry." she said before turning awkwardly in her seat to see what she could do to help Cara.

…


	110. Chapter 110 : The hearing

**Thanks once more to all of you who have been kind enough to leave reviews! Your words help fuel my muse. **

***Please note my legal expertise much like my medical knowledge is TV based and is therefore likely to be less than 100% accurate ;)***

**SPOILERS – **_**This week**_** – Bianca, Ryan and Cara are trapped by the storm – JR on trial - **_**Will JR be found innocent or guilty?**_

…

"All rise for the right honourable Judge Jeffery Marshall." called the bailiff and everyone in the courtroom rose respectfully to their feet.

Judge Marshall looked through his case notes as the courtroom settle back into their seats. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, before reading out loud.

"This court is hearing case 98394, the commonwealth of Pennsylvania verses Adam Chandler Junior. Are all parties present?"

Jackson did not like the indifference in the judges voice. He was beginning to fear that the Judge Marshall was going to be as biased as he had heard. He took a deep breath, the show must go on.

"Jackson Montgomery for the commonwealth, your honour." said Jackson, rising to his feet once more.

"Justin McCoy for the defence, your honour." said JR's council, also on his feet. The young lawyer, with the horrendously dated ponytail, turned towards Jackson, giving him a disrespectful smirk.

"Please sit down," said the judge waving his hands towards JR and his attorney.

"Is the commonwealth ready to proceed?" asked the Judge.

"No, your honour, two of my key witnesses aren't present. I believe they have been delay by the storm." said Jackson.

"You're blaming the weather." said Justin McCoy, his voice dripping with distain.

The judge ignored his outburst.

"Are you conceding the case?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head.

"No your honour I ask of a postponement."

Justin leaped to his feet.

"Your honour my client has been incarcerated for three days. Is the prosecution suggesting that he is to be held indefinitely?"

"That is not what I am asking!" retorted Jackson.

"Sure sound like it." said Justin with sneer.

"I am just asking for the opportunity to show all the evidence." said Jackson, his tone even and steady, he wasn't going to be drawn in to a fight.

The Judge coughed as he came to a decision.

"Mr Montgomery, Mr McCoy is correct, the court cannot be seen to hold a man in indefinite custody simply because of a little inclement weather. This hearing will continue but I shall make allowances for the missing witnesses and permit them to be call at a later date if required."

"But your honour..!" protested Jackson

"I've made my decision." said the judge sharply. "The prosecution may call your first witness."

An angry murmur ran through the crowd. Jackson just stared at the Judge, he couldn't have been any clearer about his stance on this case. Thank goodness the evidence was undeniable.

Jackson looked down to read a note Caleb had slipped him across the desk; his colleague wearing a terribly serious expression on his face.

The note read,_ *That bigot's going to look such an ass when we win this!* _and was accompanied by a doodle of a donkey with a startling resemblance to Judge Marshall.

Jackson coughed down a laugh before addressing the court.

"The commonwealth would like to call Dr Frankie Hubbard to the stand."

…


	111. Chapter 111 : Back to Kendall's

"The ambulance is on the way." said Ryan putting down his phone. "But they warned that it might take them a while to get to us. I'm sure this storm has done a lot of damage. That won't be the only fallen tree."

Cara was definitely going into labour but with the car balanced on its tail there was no way for her to get comfortable or for Bianca to get to her to help.

"We have to get out of this car." said Bianca. "They could find us just as easily at Kendall's. We haven't come that far along the road."

"You want us to walk to Kendall's in this." asked Ryan, "It is raining stair-rods out there." A strong gust shook the car once more and the rain hammered into the windows.

"It's that or Cara has the baby in the car."

"I vote for the house." said Cara in-between her panting breaths.

"You think you could make it all that way."

Cara sighed.

"I'm going to have to aren't I!"

She began panting her Lamar's breaths again as the urge to push returned.

"I guess we all are." said Ryan. "Watch yourself, Bianca."

Ryan turned himself awkwardly in the enclosed space, back into the driver's seat. It took him a few efforts to push the car door open. The force if the wind kept slamming back. In the end it was the wind that helped him out, almost ripping the door from his hand as a strong gust caught it. Once he had hopped to the ground Ryan walked around the bonnet to help Bianca out her side. She passed her crutches down first before letting him pull her out into the driving rain.

The biggest challenge was how to great Cara from the back seat. The back of the car was resting in a muddy ditch the rain had turned into a river.

"It looks like I'm going to get dirty." called Ryan having to yell over the sound of the rain.

"What can I do?" asked Bianca.

"I'm not sure." said Ryan.

Ryan let out a gasp as he squelched into the ditch, a freezing torrent of water rushing past his thighs. Once more the wind was playing cat and mouse, fighting against him trying and keep the door open. Bianca tried to help by grabbing the door but a strong gust overbalanced her and she almost joined him in the ditch. Finally Ryan braced his back against the door to stop the wind fighting him for it and carefully lifted Cara into his arms. Then he realised he was stuck, the mud sucking at his shoes, the door pushing at his back.

"Don't drop me." cried Cara as Ryan awkwardly tried to pull his first leg out of the mud. He wasn't sure how he could do this without putting Cara down. Ryan was suddenly aware that the car door was no longer pushing against him trying to knock him down. Bianca was kneeing on the bank on her bad leg, her right leg plunged into the ditch water; and so braced she had a tight grip on the car door. Ryan nodded his thanks before carefully manoeuvring his way to the bank. After resting Cara on the asphalt he extracted himself from the mud and collapsed onto the road beside her. Bianca meanwhile let the car door slam shut and pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Well that was disgusting." said Ryan, with a laugh.

"At least the rain will wash the mud off." Bianca joked.

A rumble of thunder joined instantly by a stark lighting flash reminded them how dangerous it was to stay out in the open.

Ryan lifted Cara up into his arms, despite her protests.

"It'll be quicker this way." He said, striding back along the asphalt.

He stopped when he realised Bianca couldn't keep up.

"Don't wait for me." called Bianca, several paces behind. "Get her into the dry as fast as possible. I have to follow at my own speed."

Ryan paused in a moment if indecision. Then Cara gave an agonising groan, gripping tightly to his collar. This prompted him into action. He hurried off towards the house at a jog.

…

Ryan burst through the door into Kendall's house, Cara still in his arms. He laid her carefully on the couch and then moved to turn on a lamp. There was no power.

"Great that's all we need." said Ryan as he flicked the switch on and off a few times.

"At least it's dry." said Cara through chattering teeth.

"Oh, god." cried Ryan, grabbing the throw off of the back of the couch and tightly wrapping it around her. "Is that better?"

"Much." said Cara with a nod.

"Well let's see about lighting this fire." He said moving to the hearth. As he set about getting a good fire going, he kept looking towards the door.

"Do you think she's alright?" he asked, wondering what was taking Bianca so long.

"I think you should go and get her. The weather is getting wilder and wilder out there."

"What! I can't leave you here, alone." cried Ryan.

"I'll be fine," said Cara, she was attempting a smile but to Ryan it looked more like a grimace. "It's just a case of mind over matter."

Reluctantly Ryan nodded.

"Just don't have that baby until I get back." he said, before grabbing a torch from the closet. He pulled his collar tight around his neck before stepping out once more into the storm.

…


	112. Chapter 112 : Frankie on the stand

Jackson stepped from behind his desk as Frankie was sworn in.

"Dr Hubbard, you acted as police medic on the night in question. Please can you talk us through the evidence."

Frankie shuffled in his seat.

"Of course." he said. "When Bianca arrived at Pine Valley hospital she was brought straight to me. I have been her physician since she was injured during the Chandler mansion shootings; where she had been completely paralysed. Thankfully after pioneering treatment she has recovered almost total movement. On the night of the assault there was a concern that the bruising to her neck could indicate a more severe injury and we didn't want to risk her mobility. But after x-rays were taken it was shown to be safe to continue with the medical exam."

"Can you describe to the court your findings?"

"On my first sight of Bianca I noticed her dress had been torn at the shoulder. There were scratches on her face, arms and hands. The right side of her face was swollen and there was blood coming from a split lip as well as blood and extensive bruising around her neck."

"What in your medical opinion could have caused the bruising to her neck?"

"The damage to Bianca's throat could only be attributed to someone throttling her."

"We have photographs." said Jackson, submitting his evidence to the judge. "They document the injuries to Bianca Montgomery. Please note that the DNA lab results match the blood on Bianca's neck to JR Chandler."

The judge shuffled through the collection of images and scanned through the report.

"Carry on." He said after a moment.

"Dr Hubbard," continued Jackson, "You also acted for the police on examining JR for injuries."

"Yes I did." said the Doctor. "I examined him in the presence of a police officer and his lawyer."

"And what were your findings."

"There were scratches to Mr Chandlers face and arms. Bruising on his knuckles, the kind usually associated with striking a surface, or a person. There was also a bite mark on his palm."

"Do you have images of these?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honour." said Jackson handing them to the bench before turning back to Frankie. "In your medical opinion what did these injuries tell you about JR and the incident that night?"

"That Mr Chandler had been involved in a struggle. He had thrown a few punches but his opponent had fought back leaving scratches to his face and arms."

The Judge shuffled through the images once more.

"How late after the assault was this exam taken?" asked the Judge flapping the handful of photos in Frankie's direction.

"JR wasn't arrested until three hours after the assault. I saw him seven hours approximately after that."

"After he had been in the cells all night?" asked Judge Marshall, "So can you say for certain that these injuries could not have been sustained while in custody.

"Yes your honour. The scratches were well healed by time of examination and would have been at least nine hours old." said Frankie confidently.

Jackson was astonished. The judge could not have been more blatant about questioning the evidence. What was even stranger was that Justin McCoy hadn't challenged a single point.

"Do you have anything else to add Dr Hubbard." asked Jackson.

Frankie turned to stare daggers at JR who was watching the whole proceedings with an indifferent look on his face.

"I just want to add that the attack on Miss Montgomery was brutal. She had been struck in the face several times and in her current medical condition she would have found it very hard to fight back."

"Thank you Dr Hubbard." said Jackson, his questions finished; it was time to hand over to the defence.

Justin McCoy got up slowly from his chair.

"Dr Hubbard, I would like you to clarify something for me. When you described my client's injuries you said he had been in a struggle. Why did you use this particular term? Why not simply describe it as a fight."

Frankie gave Jackson a quick confused look, this wasn't the kind of cross examination he had been briefed about.

"I used the term struggle because to me the term 'fight' refers to a two way contest. In this instant JR had only attacking injuries. I could find no defensive wounds at all."

"I think you will need to explain that." said the judge, picking up the pictures once more.

Frankie happily obliged.

"If you look at JR's injuries to his arms; most of the scratches and bruises are all on the inside, like he was always attacking open armed." Frankie threw a few punches by way of demonstration before continuing. "If he had been defending himself you would expect the injuries to be on the outside of his arms and fewer marks on his face." Frankie crossed his arms across his face in a defensive gesture in demonstration. "You can see that in the pictures of Bianca's left wrist and right forearm."

"Is this unusual?" asked McCoy, "To find no defensive wounds?"

"Well as I said, in a fight both sides have some kind of defensive wound. All of JR's indicate only attack."

"Thank you." said the lawyer with a nod. "That is all for the moment. But I reserve the right to recall this witness at a later date."

"Very well." said Judge Marshall making a note at his desk. "Mr Montgomery you may call you next witness."

Jackson was thoroughly confused. Justin McCoy should have gone in all guns blazing, trying to tear apart the evidence. Instead he quibbled one minor point which only made his client look even guiltier. Jackson just couldn't understand his game plan. Caleb looked equally perplexed.

"We need to find out what that young buck is playing at." he whispered.

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Jackson in a low tone.

"I think we should miss the next two witnesses and go for her." Caleb said pointing to a name in their revised witness list.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it will be our best way to flush out what is really going on with the defence… I have my suspicions…"

Jackson nodded. He got up from behind the desk and turned to the judge.

"The prosecution would like to call Dixie Martin to the stand."

…


	113. Chapter 113 : Baby on the way

Bianca struggled onwards through the storm. The sudden gusts of wind always threatening to knock her down and the heavy rain driven into her face in unrelenting torrents. Twigs and small branches were ripped from the treetops littered the road, catching on her crutches and always underfoot threatening to trip her up. Not for the first time she wondered if she had been better off just waiting in the car. No matter how much effort she put into going forward the weather seemed determined to send her back.

A new gust of wind blew up and she braced herself head down as it pushed the rain and leaves into her face.

Oh why hadn't she waited in the car?

…

Suddenly the driving wind vanished. Bianca looked up surprised. Ryan was standing right in front of her shielding her from the worst of the weather.

"There you are." he said with a grin. "We were wondering what kept you."

"Just the weather." said Bianca, trying to stop from shivering.

Ryan scooped her up in his arms and strode back to Kendall's house. Bianca didn't protest.

…

Ryan dropped her onto her feet the moment they got through the front door. Cara was bent double over the back of the couch letting out a long painful moan.

"It's okay we're back." said Ryan.

"Mmm hmm," moaned Cara, an affirmative that turned into another painful groan.

Bianca literally hopped to Cara's side. She took her hand and began to rub her other hand up and down Cara's back in a comforting gesture.

"You're doing great." said Bianca with an encouraging smile. "I've got ya. Just remember to breathe." Cara nodded and began the panting breaths.

Ryan was still stood frozen with inaction by the door.

"What should I do?" he asked.

Bianca turned back to him.

"First call the ambulance, find out how long they will be and second find us all some dry clothes."

"Sure, yes!" cried Ryan and he dashed off to the bedrooms.

Bianca continued running her hand up and down Cara's back.

"How are you doing?" she asked, "Are you comfortable like that or do you want to lie down?"

Now the contractions had abated Cara found herself able to speak and she turned to find a more comfortable position on the couch.

"This is crazy. I'm a doctor. I know how this should go."

"It's very different when it's actually happening, I know." said Bianca, helping Cara to lie more comfortably. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Quite far." said Cara, "Six, seven minutes."

"We've got a while yet then."

"I just thought when the baby came I'd be in hospital." confided Cara, "I've never really been one for pain."

"Well hopefully the ambulance isn't far now." said Bianca taking her hand once more.

Ryan chose that moment to reappear with an armful of clothes.

"I'm afraid the ambulance is stuck." he said, putting the clothing on the coffee table. "The river has burst it's bank. We're on our own."

Bianca shook her head in amazement.

"Déjà vu all over again."

"What?" asked Cara

"I was trapped by a storm like this when I had Miranda."

"Although I think you topped that by having Gabby after the hurricane in the rubble of your sister's house." said Ryan

"Seriously?" asked Cara.

"Seriously." said Bianca with a modest grin.

"So it looks like you are in the hands of an expert." said Ryan, slapping Bianca on the back. "There is no need to fret."

"Thanks for that." said Bianca. "Look, what do you say we get dried off and then worry about what's coming next."

Cara nodded again and began unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped when she realised Ryan was still there.

"Maybe a little privacy, Ryan!"

Ryan suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Sure I'll just go… um." He pointed with his thumb over his left shoulder and sheepishly retreated back to the stairs.

"You need to get dry as well." Bianca called after him. "It's no good our knight in shining armour catching the flu. I think some of Zack's old things are still in the dresser in Kendall's room. I'm sure she won't mind if you use them given the circumstances."

"Good idea." said Ryan as he disappeared to find his own change of clothes.

Bianca turned back to Cara.

"Okay let's get you out of those wet things and get you comfy."

…


	114. Chapter 114 : Dixie on the stand

As Dixie walked up to take the stand Kendall caught Marissa's eye.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm good." said Marissa, "I'm just worried about Bianca. What if they're caught up in this weather?"

The rain was hammering against the glass and with every rumble of thunder the lights seemed to flicker.

"Well I can't believe that judge is carrying on with the trial while all hell is breaking loose outside." stated Krystal. "I mean that can't be right or legal."

"Now you know if any of this was fishy Jackson would have put a stop to this at once." said Kendall, lowering her voice as the noise in the court room dropped as Dixie took the stand.

"I know that." Krystal whispered back. "I guess it's the vibe I'm getting. I just don't like the man."

"I don't care who we have as long a JR gets justice for what he's done." said Marissa bluntly. JR had turned back to look at her a moment ago and actually gave her a smile.

"Silence in court." called the bailiff.

Marissa pursed her lips and waited for Dixie's testimony. The question was, would she protect her son or tell the truth…

…

After Dixie was sworn in, Jackson began his questioning.

"Now you had a run in with your son on the night of the assault. I would like you to tell the court in your own words what happened."

Dixie licked her lips nervously as she looked across to JR.

"The first thing I knew about anything happening was when a patrol car turned up outside my house. An officer told me about JR assaulting Bianca and that they believed that our house might be a place he would run to. They asked about AJ and his location because they feared JR might try and abduct him. I told the officer that AJ was staying at the Chandler Mansion and the officer called it in and then he went back out to the patrol car to keep watch. I was worried but a part of me couldn't believe JR could attack Bianca like that. I went about my business as usual, tucked Katie and Jenny up in bed, tidied up the lounge, loaded the dishwasher, made coffee; and then when I came back to the lounge there was JR crying by the fireplace. I've no idea how he got past the police. He looked a mess and I could smell alcohol on him."

"Were you scared?" asked Jackson.

"He's my son; I just wanted him to do the right thing. I told him that there was a patrol car outside and that he should hand himself in, but it was like he couldn't hear me, He was out of it, babbling. Totally off his face, drunk. So I moved to get the police myself but he grabbed me and then he tied me up and shut me in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What happened after that?"

"I tried to get out of the cupboard by JR had tied me too tight. In the end Tad found me when he came home and he let the police know that JR had been there. Thankfully JR hadn't woken the girls and they slept through the whole ordeal"

Jackson turned to the judge.

"This just proves the kind of violence JR would inflict even on his own mother. I firmly believe he intended to murder Bianca Montgomery but fled when he was disturbed at the scene."

The Judge looked down from the bench.

"You want to up the ante from assault to attempted murder."

"I do your honour."

"Mr McCoy. Do you have anything to say on this point?"

"Your honour I intend to prove my client is the victim here and I will!"

Jackson looked back at McCoy; there was a confident grin on his face. What did he think he had that could trump any of the prosecution's evidence?

"My turn I believe." said McCoy, indicating towards Dixie still waiting in the stand, "Or did you have any more to add."

"Oh I'm done." said Jackson in an incredulous tone, "I'm just interested to see what you think you've got."

"Oh I've got the good stuff." said McCoy getting up from his chair.

"Gentleman!" chastised the judge, "A little respect please."

Jackson nodded and took his seat, Justin's smirk just got wider.

"Dixie, may I call you Dixie? How well do you really know your son?"

"Well I… I guess…"

"Because you haven't been around much have you?"

"Well no…"

"In fact until eleven months ago you were officially dead, and had been for three years?"

"Yes that's technically true."

"Your honour." protested Jackson. "If the councillor is going to ask questions shouldn't he at least wait for an answer?"

"I agree." said Judge Marshall. "Mr McCoy I must warn you if there is one thing I can't stand its showboating lawyers. I like the facts laid plain. So ask your questions and get your answers and that is all. Save the theatrics for someone who gives a damn."

McCoy nodded, suitably chaste.

"Yes your honour." He turned back to address the witness. "Dixie, you have been out of your son's life for a long time?"

"I have."

"And yet you said that he was behaving out if character, how can you be so sure of that?"

"He was rambling and incoherent." explained Dixie. "Look I'm not naïve; I know my son has anger issues. His temper always gets the better of him, but I thought this time he had really turned it around. Really put the effort in to be the father his son needed. It was horrible to see that it was all still an act and that he was still drinking."

"So your son has a history of alcohol abuse?"

"Yes." said Dixie.

"Do you know what started him drinking?"

"He was upset that Marissa had left him to be with Bianca."

"The same Bianca that was assaulted?"

"Yes."

"You mentioned that there were two little girls in the house. Were you worried about them?"

"I was worried, yes. If JR went upstairs, if he scared them…"

"You thought JR was capable of hurting children?" asked Justin.

"No not hurt them exactly. But he was acting so crazy, just rambling. He would have scared them. He scared me, even though I knew it was only the alcohol…"

McCoy nodded sympathetically.

"Now you said that he was rambling. What was he saying specifically?"

"It was just crazy stuff, you know." said Dixie awkwardly. "It was just the booze talking."

"But still I would like the specifics." said Justin with a grin.

Dixie sighed

"He said that _they_ had to be stopped, that _they_ made him do it. He blamed Bianca. He said he should have shot her instead of Marissa and then… and then…" Dixie looked mournfully across at her son. "…He told me he had shot Marissa on purpose."

"What!" gasped Marissa, her cry almost lost amongst the outrage that exploded in the courtroom. Jackson couldn't believe it, had JR really confessed to his mother; that was the final nail Jesse needed to bury the son of a bitch.

"Silence in court." cried the judge banging his gavel on the bench. "Silence or I shall have you removed."

The courtroom gradually quietened down.

"Are you saying someone was shot?" asked the judge looking from Dixie to McCoy.

"No,no,no." cried Dixie. "It wasn't like that. JR saved us all. When that gun woman started shooting at everyone at the Chandler Mansion all those months before, JR saved the day. He had his own gun and took down the woman, but he accidently hit Marissa and Tad in the shoot out. It was an accident. JR wasn't himself the night of the assault, saying all those things. It _was_ an accident."

"Your honour, I have my client's police statement from the night of the shooting." Said McCoy handing the document to the judge.

Jackson moved to protest but Caleb put a controlling hand on his arm.

"We need to let this play out for now." He said quietly.

The judge seemed reluctant to be given more information.

"Well if it is relevant to the case." he said, he added the documents to his pile of notes.

"Did you tell the police about JRs outburst?" asked McCoy continuing seamlessly with his questioning.

"No." admitted Dixie."

"Why was that?"

"Because it was crazy talk! My son was acting crazy. I knew it was just his hate and the drink talking, it couldn't be true."

"Thank you." said Justin McCoy. "That will be all."

…


	115. Chapter 115 : The judge meets Marissa

Judge Marshall was not happy as Dixie left the stand.

"Mr McCoy I must warn you if you intend to turn this hearing into a circus I will not be pleased. So far you have asked questions with no point or purpose as far as I can tell."

"It will all become clear your honour."

"For your client's sake I hope so." said the judge as he shuffled his papers.

He was beginning to regret pushing to go ahead with this hearing. The storm was raging outside the courtroom and he'd heard rumours of flooding. It had seemed such a straightforward case on paper. The defense should have made the point that it was a two sided fight, then as the judge he could have threatened both parties of arrested for wasting the courts time and sent them home with rapped knuckles. Instead it had gotten '_complicated'_ and if there was one thing Judge Marshall hated was when things got '_complicated'_.

It seemed after the doctors testimony that it was a clear cut case of assault, which could possibly even be classed as a hate crime. And then that Dixie woman took to the stand with her mother's eye view – never a very productive viewpoint. Jackson was now busy trying to prove it was attempted murder whilst McCoy seemed to be going for the reduced accountability due to alcohol consumption. Neither were making a good case. And then on top of all that there was this business with the Chandler Mansion shooting; everything seemed to go back to that. Both the prosecution and the defence were doing an appalling job of giving him all the facts. Judge Marshall found his patience wearing thin with both sides. It was going to be a long day.

Judge Marshall turned back to Jackson.

"The prosecution may call their next witness. I'm looking for facts remember; you don't get points for razzle-dazzle."

"Sir, as you are aware my key witness is not present. I am continuing this hearing despite my reservations. But you agreed to take into account that I am lacking the direct testimony needed to present you with the full facts."

"Yes, yes." said the judge looking down at his notes, "Bianca Montgomery, the alleged victim; held up by this damnable weather. What about the other woman, this Marissa. She seems to be the one in the centre of all this."

"Your honour, as Dixie mentioned she was shot… in the head… during the mansion shootings. She has amnesia; she was in a coma for several months and she has no memory prior to the night she was injured."

"Amnesia, you say." said the judge making a note. That added even more complications, just what he needed.

A young woman chose that moment to leap to her feet; she was the same one who had called out earlier during Dixie's testimony.

"I will testify." she cried, "Just ask. I'll be more than happy to tell you how JR lied to me and tried to manipulate me from the moment I was out of hospital."

The Judge looked over his spectacles at her. He could see what the fuss was about now. She was a pretty little thing with a cute fluff of red hair. He could see why two people would come to blows over her.

"Young lady… I take it you are Marissa." He asked quietly making a note

"I am, yes."

"I think you should sit back down or I could find you in contempt." said the judge, although he only half meant it. "We can't be having outburst like that. This is an official hearing, even if there are people in this courtroom who view this whole proceeding as some three ring circus."

He looked pointedly at McCoy at that point, that lawyer was seriously rubbing him up the wrong way.

"It's alright Marissa." said Jackson kindly, gesturing for her to retake her seat, "But thank you for your offer. The prosecution would like to call Kendall Hart-Slater to the stand."

…


	116. Chapter 116 : Erica's escape

Erica woke up to her hospital room lit by an eerie red glow. There were voices outside her door.

Then someone wearing a head torch entered, almost blinding her with the light.

"You're awake, good."

It was Ben.

"What's going on?" Erica mumbled, confused and still a little dozy.

"We've had a major power failure and the backup generator is in danger of flooding. We need to evacuate you out of the facility."

"Flooding?" Erica asked, and then she noticed Ben was wading towards her in ankle deep water.

"Can you get into this wheelchair?" Ben asked, not answering her question. "You shouldn't get too wet."

Still half asleep Erica found it a struggle to obey him, but Ben lifted her into his strong arms and lowered her onto the wheelchair. It took another moment to fix the drip before wheeling her out into the corridor.

The stark white corridor was now almost pink in the low emergency light. Ben paused as a gurney was wheeled out from the opposite room. Erica caught a glimpse of a pale hand in the bedding, a bracelet draped around the wrist with the letter 'B'. Three orderlies continued wheeling the gurney along the corridor and Ben followed in their wake.

"Where are we going?" Erica asked.

"We have to use the emergency exit now that the elevators are down. There will be an ambulance waiting to take you to hospital. It isn't safe to hold you here right now."

Erica nodded but she wasn't really listening. She was trying to get a better look at the other patient ahead of her but the only light available was the red glow of the wall lights and the erratic beam of white light coming from Ben's head torch. She couldn't tell in the dark what she was seeing past the orderly's broad back.

They walked through the wet darkness turning right and left along corridors and through cavernous rooms; what had this facility been before David took it over? Finally they stopped in front of a large hanger door. An orderly up ahead moved to a control panel in the corner, Erica recognised him as the man who confronted her in the corridor, Derek.

"Um… There's no power!" Ben called after him. "We have to use the manual override. Wait here." He added to Erica, parking the wheelchair some distance from the gurney, before marching across to the door.

It took three men to pull the door wide enough to allow the ambulance to drive in and then they quickly set about moving the other patient into the back. Erica felt like they had forgotten her.

Eventually Ben came back.

"We are going to have to put you up front with the driver I'm afraid. Come on." said Ben.

He wheeled the chair to the passenger side door and then helped Erica climb into the cab before carefully strapping her in.

"All set." He said nodding to the driver before giving Erica a grin.

"What about you?" asked Erica as he moved to close the door.

"The patients aren't the only thing to save here. We need to get back to retrieve what research we can from the labs." He said. "Take care of yourself and your family."

With that he slammed the door and the ambulance drove off. Beyond the hanger door the storm struck the vehicle with surprising force, the wind shaking the ambulance, the headlights barely piercing through the driving rain.

Erica peered into the passenger side mirror to watch the tiny points of torchlights showing the orderlies struggling to close the door; she couldn't tell which one was Ben. As the ambulance rumbled on Erica could hear discussions in the back, behind her. She turned to see two paramedics working on the other patient. Erica caught a glimpse of white blonde hair on the pillow.

Could that really be who she thought it was?

"Eye's front." commanded the driver, before he pulled a curtain across to block the view.

…


	117. Chapter 117 : Kendall on the stand

**Well I want to say thanks once again to all my reviewers. **

**As a thank you for all your support and in anticipation of my 400th review (can you believe it) I want to give you a chance to name Cara's baby. ****Please post a boys and a girls name with your next review and I shall pick my favourite. Please have your suggestions in by Wednesday at the latest. :)**

**SPOILERS _-__ this week - _The defence makes it's case, JR on the stand, Cara has her baby.**

**...**

Kendall gave Marissa's hand an encouraging squeeze before she headed for the stand. Whatever JR's creep of a lawyer had planned she was going to scupper him. JR was going down!

Jackson gave her an encouraging smile after she was sworn in.

"Mrs Hart-Slater, you are Bianca Montgomery's sister."

"I am." she replied.

"Would you say this gives you a good insight into your sister's relationship with both Marissa Tasker and JR Chandler?"

"We tell each other everything." said Kendall with a smile of her own.

"Objection." called McCoy. "I don't see its relevance."

"Your honour I want to introduce Bianca's personality, and her motivations. The defence may attempt to blacken her name and I want to ensure that you have the full facts."

"You may continue." said the judge. "But please keep it relevant."

"Yes your honour." said Jackson with a nod. "Kendall please can you outline to this court Bianca's relationship with Marissa and how it affected JR Chandler."

"With pleasure." said Kendal giving JR a wicked grin. "Bianca and Marissa had been friends for a while, well we all had. Marissa agreed to represent Bianca in her divorce and Bianca helped Marissa deal with JR's refusal to take no for an answer."

"You had better explain that statement." said Jackson.

"Marissa and JR were divorced but they shared custody of their son, AJ. Marissa was all for being friends with JR for AJs sake but JR seemed determined to make her his wife again. He was persistent from what I heard. Bianca was there for moral support; they were there for each other." said Kendall with a smile but her face grew serious once more. "Something changed for Bianca round the time they were taken hostage by Ricky Torres…"

"What, hold up!" cried the judge holding up his hands in despair. "So let me get this straight. Before these two women were shot they were taken hostage."

"Before his death Ricky Torres was serving ten years in state prison for the assault of Bianca Montgomery and the abduction of both Bianca and Marissa Tasker." said Jackson. "I could get you a copy of the police report if you like."

"Does it have any relevance to this case?"

"Not directly, your honour."

"Then no, I have enough on my plate. It sounds like this Bianca has had a lot of bad things happen to her."

"You have no idea." said Kendall unhappily.

"Continue miss." said the judge, addressing Kendall. "Facts please. That is all I want."

"Yes... judge, your honour." said Kendall a little awkwardly. "After they were taken hostage, Bianca realised she was beginning to fall in love with Marissa. This isn't the first time she has fallen for a best friend but she couldn't pursue it as she believed Marissa was straight. And then things got a little complicated. JR recruited Bianca's help to woo Marissa. My sister against her better judgement helped him do all the romantic things she knew she couldn't and it unfortunately was working. Marissa decided to give in and give JR a second chance. Then Bianca made a decision, she couldn't fight her feelings any longer and so she told Marissa the truth about her attraction. Marissa rejected her and ran back to JR. That is until she discovered Bianca had a hand in all of JR's romantic gestures. At first she was angry at Bianca and JR and then she was the one to pursue Bianca. They were both ready to admit they were in love; and they were so happy together. They were a family with Bianca's girls and AJ. The only thing stopping them from being totally happy was JR. As soon as he found out that Marissa was leaving him to be with another woman he began a one man hate campaign against them. He drank, said vile things about them, tried twice to kidnap his son after Marissa won custody from him and was generally a bastard about the whole thing."

"Well it all sounds very complicated." said the judge looking up from making his notes.

"I guess things got more complicated after the shooting. Bianca was left paralysed, trapped in a hospital bed for months. Marissa was in a coma and then the amnesia. Marissa lost everything not just her memories but JR took custody of their son and tried his damnedest to keep her away from Bianca."

"Why do you think that was?" asked Jackson.

"Because he couldn't accept that Marissa left him. Because he believed without Bianca on the scene he could win her back. Only he failed miserably. Marissa and Bianca found each other despite his best efforts. That only made him mad. That's why he attacked her. He was jealous… jealous that she had what he wanted. The only thing JR cares about is his own self-interest."

JR shook his head dismissively. Kendall caught the gesture in the corner of her eye. It only made her madder.

"Look at him he doesn't care that he almost killed my sister" cried Kendall pointing an angry finger at him as she leaped to her feet. "You are going to pay JR, one way or another!"

JR's lawyer got to his feet his arms wide in a pleading gesture.

"Your honour she is threatening my client!" he exclaimed.

"Mrs Hart-Slater I must insist you calm down. Retake your seat or you will be removed from this court room." insisted the judge.

"Kendall please." begged Jackson.

Reluctantly Kendall retook her seat. Her breathing heavy as she tried to calm the outrage in her gut.

"Prosecution do you have any more to add?" asked the judge.

"No your honour." said Jackson.

"Very well. Mr McCoy…" said the judge summoning the lawyer forward. "And do please refrain from the theatrics. Facts is what I'm after. Just the facts."

McCoy got up and began to pace.

"Mrs Hart-Slater, you are very close to your sister."

"I am, yes."

"You love her?"

"You honour." protested Jackson. "Relevance?"

"Mr McCoy… facts please." warned the judge.

"Your honour I am just establishing the sisters relationship."

"I think we have already established that the sisters have a close relationship, Mr McCoy."

"Of course your honour." said McCoy. "Mrs Hart-Slater. Would you lie for your sister?"

"I don't know what you are asking." said Kendall, unsure how to respond.

"It's a simple question. Would you lie for your sister… under oath? Are you lying now?"

"Your honour." Jackson cried out in remonstration.

"I have a precedent, your honour. Mrs Hart-Slater has lied before under oath to protect her sister."

"I'm telling the truth." protested Kendall. "JR Chandler tried to murder my sister!"

"But that's just my point. You paint your sister as some innocent victim."

"That's because my sister is innocent. She doesn't have a violent bone in her body!" cried Kendall vehemently.

"Well we both know that's not true." said McCoy with a grin. "Mrs Hart-Slater please tell the court how we first met."

"Relevance." objected Jackson.

"Mrs Hart-Slater has painted a picture of her sister for your honour." said McCoy, "I only want to do the same."

"This had better have some relevance to the case." muttered the judge. "Continue."

"Well Mrs Hart-Slater." said the lawyer, "How did we first meet?"

"You were assistant to Jackson Montgomery when he was the DA. I met you while you were acting for the prosecution in the Michael Cambias' rape hearing." said Kendall hesitantly.

"Alleged rape." corrected McCoy. "There was no evidence."

"I think a baby nine months later is pretty compelling evidence." replied Kendall angrily.

"After that we met again." said McCoy ignoring her outburst. "Why is that?"

Kendall met his eyes. She could see where this questioning was leading.

"You have no right to do this!" cried Kendall.

"Please answer the question." said the judge.

"You were assistant to the new DA for the Cambias murder trial."

"And who was the chief suspect?"

"I was." said Kendall flatly.

"And you lied under oath to protect the real killer didn't you?"

"Yes." said Kendall her voice growing quiet.

"Who were you protecting? Who killed Michael Cambias?"

"Bianca," said Kendall, her voice now tiny.

"I'm sorry you'll have to speak up." said the judge.

"It was Bianca." said Kendall, clearly, "but it was self-defence. He was going to rape her again."

"She shot him point blank in the chest and you said she didn't have a violent bone in her body." said McCoy stepping back coolly, his point made.

"She doesn't." Kendall snapped back, before he could walk away. "She feels guilt every day because she killed someone; even though it's someone as vile as Michael Cambias. If it had been me I'd have been glad he was dead, but my sister isn't like that. My sister is a good person. My sister is someone who takes the bad things life throws at her and makes them better, not just for herself but for everyone around her. She didn't deserve what Michael did to her, she didn't deserve what Ricky did to her, she didn't deserve what that gun woman did to her and she sure as hell didn't deserve what JR did…" Kendall's voice caught in her throat, as a tear ran down her cheek. "…What JR did knowing everything else she has been through! My sister deserves justice and JR deserves to pay for what he's done!"

…


	118. Chapter 118 : 99 bottles of beer

Ryan pulled one of Zack's old jerseys over his head as he headed back down to the lounge. He had found it at the back of a drawer in Kendall's room along with some sweatpants and a change of socks. He was glad to be out of his wet things although it had taken him a long time fumbling around in the dark before he could find anything. He figured he had given the others enough time to change..

As he made his was down the steps he heard two voices singing.

"_Sixty-seven bottles of beer on the wall;_

_Sixty-seven bottles of beer._

_Take one down, pass it around._

_There'll be sixty-six bottles of beer…"_

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he turned the corner, confused by the sing-song.

Bianca looked up surprised as she fastened the last of the buttons on her shirt.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." cried Ryan suddenly turning back the way he had come.

"Come back, we're decent." Bianca called after him.

Ryan spun on his heel once more. Ryan noticed that Bianca had made a bed up on the floor nearer to the fire. Couch pillows were piled up against the wall behind Cara and the throw was now drapped over her lap. Cara was also still singing through gritted teeth.

"What's with the song?"

"I helps with the contractions." explained Bianca, "Or at least it helped me when I was having Miranda."

She had settled beside Cara, to give the other woman the support she needed as she fought against the urge to push.

"Remember to breathe…" Bianca prompted.

Cara nodded, grasping Bianca's proffered hand as she panted her way through the next wave of contractions.

"They are getting much closer." said Bianca, her hand gently rubbing Cara's shoulder. "It won't be long now."

"What should I do?" asked Ryan as Cara's breathing returned to a more normal rhythm as the contraction eased. He had been too nervous to dare make a move before. That baby was coming any moment and he wasn't entirely sure he knew what to do.

"Maybe go and boil some water." suggested Bianca. "The gas hob will still work in the kitchen."

"Sure." said Ryan, moving off to follow her instruction but then he paused.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do I need to boil water if there's a baby coming, I've never understood it."

"So we can sterilise string and scissors and maybe a knife." said Cara looking up at him. Her face was already flushed and her wet hair sticking at strange angles across her sweat covered brow.

"Right, of course." said Ryan. "I'll go and boil some water and try to find those other bits as well."

"Maybe find some clean towels too." Bianca suggested.

Ryan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You are doing fantastically." said Bianca giving Cara's hand a squeeze.

"Do I have to keep on singing that song?" Cara asked.

"Only if it's helping." said Bianca, with a nervous grin. "I'm just going to check how we are doing, okay."

Bianca positioned herself between Cara's knees and peered under the blanket.

"You are almost there." she said. "It won't be long until you are ready to start pushing."

"Oh thank God for that. I just want this baby out of me - now." said Cara with a sigh, only half-joking.

"I remember the feeling." said Bianca with a light laugh. "But honestly you are doing amazingly."

Cara smiled, but then her face grew tense.

"The contractions _are_ getting very close." said Bianca recognising the signs. "Very close indeed."

Cara grasped both of Bianca's extended hands tightly and could only grit her teeth in reply.

Then she began to sing again.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…"_

…

**Don't forget your baby name suggestions!**


	119. Chapter 119 : Jesse on the stand

McCoy's mouth was a thin tense line. The questions he had thrown at Kendall hadn't had the effect he was hoping for. He was wondering if he had made the right decision, skirting around his defence plea so he could drown Jackson in evidence when it was his turn to present testimony. That had been his plan but the judge was not very accommodating when it came to surprises; he hoped he hadn't misjudged his big reveal.

"Mr Montgomery," said the judge, "I understand you have one last witness to present."

"Yes your honour." said Jackson, "Although I would reserve the right to call Bianca as a witness for the prosecution… if she gets here in time."

"As I agreed." said the judge nodding, jotting another note on the paperwork before him.

Jackson nodded.

"The prosecution would like to call Jesse Hubbard, Pine Valley Chief of Police, to the stand."

The judge raised an eyebrow to that.

McCoy's face lit up. This was the opening he needed to humiliate the mighty Jackson Montgomery.

Jackson didn't notice the grin on the rival lawyers face, but Caleb caught it and frowned. What game was the defence up to now?

As Jesse was sworn in, Caleb watched McCoy giving his assistant quiet instructions. McCoy noticed Caleb's eyes narrow as they watched him but he just returned a cheesy grin. Let the old timer try to figure that out. He tried not to laugh at the annoyance on Caleb's face.

Jackson had already begun to question the police chief.

"Chief Inspector Hubbard please could you give us the details of the case."

Jesse pulled out the police report for reference but he knew it off by heart now.

"A 911 call was made for police and an ambulance to the Pine Valley Arts Centre at 20:36 reporting an assault. Officers were on site under 15 minutes. An APB was issued for JR Chandler after five witnesses reported him fleeing the scene. Bianca Montgomery and Ryan Lavery were transported to Pine Valley Hospital for medical treatment. At 22:43 JR's presence at the Martin Household was reported and Dixie Martin was taken to hospital for treatment after he son assaulted her and tied her up. At 22:57 JR was arrested attempting to flee the country on his private jet. The pilot was also arrested for aiding a known fugitive, an envelope containing a bribe of $20,000 was found on the pilot. The money was traced back to an account belonging to Chandler Enterprises, accessed by JR Chandler a few hours before."

"What does this tell you?" asked Jackson.

"That JR was a guilty man. After testimony from the victim, other witnesses at the scene, JRs action after the assault, the physical evidence – his blood on Bianca's neck where he tried to strangle her. This is as tight a case as I have ever seen. JR is, without a shadow of doubt, guilty of the assault and attempted murder of Bianca Montgomery."

"Thank you." said Jackson a victorious smile on his face. He turned to McCoy. "Your turn to question."

McCoy got to his feet delighted that he would soon be wiping that smug smile from his rival's face.

"Chief Inspector Hubbard, you personally questioned my client."

"I did." said Jesse sitting forward confidently in his chair.

"The interview room is monitored by video equipment."

"That is correct." said Jesse, a touch of confusion on his face at the unexpected line of questioning.

"Your honour," said McCoy turning back to bench. "I would like to offer this video as evidence for the defence."

As he spoke a large television was wheeled into the courtroom.

"Have you watched the video back since it was recorded?" The defence lawyer asked.

"I have in fact, yes."

"All of it?"

"What do you mean? I mean yes I watched all of it."

"I don't think that's true." said McCoy as he pressed play on the DVD remote. "Please talk us through what we are seeing."

Jesse turned to the screen and licked his lips. He had no idea what was going on. He hadn't slipped up, had he? He had been more than a little tense that night but he was certain he hadn't broken any police procedure, although it probably wasn't a good idea to keep questioning JR after he had refused to talk without a lawyer.

The video had begun playing from the moment Jesse had made his comment about JR's guilty conscious and JR had flinched so unexpectedly.

"I was trying to drawn him out." explained Jesse, "It is a well-established questioning technique; finding the right buttons to press in order to get a response from the suspect. This is actually towards the end of the interview."

On screen Brot appeared to call Jesse away to the telephone.

"This is where I terminated the interview in order to answer a phone call from the Governor."

The video kept playing past the point of Jesse leaving the room and JR was left, sat alone at the table.

"Did you watch it past this point?" asked McCoy.

"No." said Jesse, "There is nothing more to see. An officer will be back in about ten minutes to take JR to the cells."

"Oh no, there is something very relevant to this case to see."

McCoy turned the volume up on the television and sat back onto the edge of the desk.

"Here we go." said the young lawyer with a self-satisfied grin.

Everyone's eyes turned to the monitor.

On the screen JR hadn't moved from his seat but the smug look he had worn during Jesse's questioning was gone. JR had visibly wilted in his chair, as if the whole thing had been an act.

Then unexpectedly, JR turned to his right, focusing on someone who wasn't there.

"Shut up I'm not listening to you, this is all your fault." He whispered harshly.

Then he paused as if he was listening to a reply. JR did not look happy with the response he was hearing.

"Just go to hell." He snarled angrily to empty air.

Then JR's head snapped round to his left.

"And don't you go acting all high and mighty." he said in an indignant tone. "I blame you as well."

Then his outburst concluded JR placed his palms on the table in front of him and stared at his hands. Even on the grainy camera footage you could clearly see the red marks and scratches on JRs knuckles from where he had attacked Bianca. Chief Hubbard starred at the screen not knowing what to think.

"What were we just seeing?" asked the judge.

"My client pleads diminished responsibility due to mental illness. I have a doctor who has diagnosed JR as schizophrenic. My client was not in control of his actions of the night of the assault and cannot be held responsible."

"LIAR!" screamed Kendall. She was on her feet pointing angrily at JR. "That bastard faked it!"

"Mrs Hart-Slater please refrains from further outbursts or you will be removed from this court room." cautioned Judge Marshall

"No." cried Kendlal angrily.

"I will not warn you again!" said the Judge pointedly.

Kendall couldn't keep silent. Marissa grabbed her wrist to try and hold her back but Kendall pulled away, too angry to stop. She stepped away from her seat and marched to the gate that barred onlookers from the actual courtroom.

"He is not going to get away with this." She yelled fiercely. "He is not going get himself shut up for a few weeks in some cosy hospital; when he should be rotting in a prison cell."

"That's enough young woman." ordered the judge brusquely. "Please take her out of my sight."

Two guards came forward to escort her out.

"You can't throw me out! This is my sister's trial."

"And this is my court room." replied the judge. "Or do you want me to add actual charges for contempt of court?"

He signalled the guards to take her out of the courtroom with a dismissive wave.

One guard grasped Kendall's arm and began to escort her to the door.

Kendall was still crying out in indignation as they marched her from the room.

"How can you, for one second, buy that b…"

The door slammed shut behind her, cutting of her protest.

The judge cleared his throat.

"Mr McCoy, I hope you have the evidence to back up your claim.

…

***I can almost hear the collective cries of 'nooooooo!' but it had to be done. Sorry***

***ALSO - Last day for any baby name suggestions – boy and girl. There are some great ones so far.***


	120. Chapter 120 : Dr Stanhope on the stand

The judge looked at Justin McCoy.

"Well I suggest you produce your first witness." he said with a sigh. He did not need more complications.

"Very well your honour." said Justin eager to proceed. "I'd like to call Dr Howard Stanhope to the stand."

A tall thin man sat in the row behind Marissa got up from his seat. Marissa was surprised by the sympathetic smile he gave her. Did they know each other?

As the Doctor was sworn in, Marissa notice Caleb and Jackson having a quite intense discussion under their breaths. They clearly hadn't been prepared for the insanity plea. Jackson was making frantic notes as they went through their options. Caleb seemed to be advising patience.

"Dr Stanhope, you are a psychiatrist?" began McCoy

"That is correct." said the doctor.

"When I first asked you to assist me on this case you refused why is that?"

The doctor scowled at the lawyer.

"Because I believed there was a conflict of interest. Bianca is a patient of mine… I would not be a very objective expert."

"But you are an expert." said McCoy. "I believe your connection with Bianca makes you an even more compelling witness. And you are under oath."

"Yes I am." said the doctor.

"Now I asked you to evaluate my client's condition, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Please can you tell the courts your findings?"

"Very well." said the Doctor with a sigh; he really didn't look like he wanted to be there. "The examination of JR Chandler was not in ideal conditions. I was not able to set up a proper 48 hour observation but I interviewed him and Mr McCoy supplied me with the video evidence he has shown today. JR Chandler was reluctant to admit to his condition at first, but when he did open up his description of hallucinations and voices certainly indicate some form of mental breakdown."

"So what was you diagnosis?"

"I have provisionally diagnosed JR Chandler is a borderline schizophrenic, but as I said before he will need to be admitted for 48 hour observation period and several more interviews taken before I would be happy to give a definite answer to that question."

"Your honour." said McCoy, turning to the judge, "My client has agreed to turn himself in to the new Oak Haven facility as soon as the hearing is over for observation. He is keen to seek treatment so that he can get well and will no longer be a danger to anyone. He is deeply sorry for what happened to Bianca but it was completely out of his control. He just wants to get better for his son."

Jackson noticed Dr Stanhope opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he appeared to think better of it.

"That would all depend on the outcome of this hearing, Mr McCoy." said the judge looking up from the new notes he scribbled down.

"Dr Stanhope, please can you describe JR's exact symptoms to the court."

"From my interview I was able to establish that JR has been plagued by a constant hallucination. It came to him in the form of his ex-wife, Marissa Tasker. He told me she was always there in his head nagging him and putting him down. At the point of Bianca's assault JR's subconscious had created more visions, the dark figure of his father, his innocent son and his deceased wife, Babe. He told me that they were all telling him to get revenge and hurt Bianca and it took all his strength for disobey them and run away when he realised what he had done."

"What do you believe was the trigger for JRs condition?"

"JR explained that the vision of Marissa began after the Chandler Mansion Shootings. Traumatic episodes like that could indeed be the trigger for this kind of mental breakdown."

"So he felt guilty about accidently hurting Marissa and so in his mind she came back to haunt him." said McCoy.

"I can't say. I will need to have JR under observation and conduct more interviews before I am happy to give a full psychological diagnosis." replied the doctor carefully.

"But in your personal opinion as an expert psychiatrist is this likely what caused him to snap?"

"I don't like to use the term 'snap'. "said Dr Stanhope bluntly.

"Please answer the question." prompted the judge.

"It is certainly the point that JR identifies as the cause of his break down."

"Thank you Dr Stanhope." said Justin McCoy. He turned to welcome Jackson up to question his witness with a theatrical and insulting sweep of his hand.

Jackson cleared his throat as he stood, while he tried to work out how to contest this new evidence.

"Dr Stanhope, I'm not very clear on the causes of schizophrenia could you explain?"

"Certainly; Schizophrenia is a disassociative mental disorder. Sufferers hear voices and can become completely detached from reality. Some can even become violent. It can strike unexpectedly sometimes it can be triggered by a traumatic event, which I believe to be the case with Mr Chandler. Those with a history of drug or alcohol abuse are also very susceptible. And I believe JR was drinking heavily before his breakdown."

"Is it significant that the voices he was hearing were real people, people he knew?"

"They are likely significant to JR. A schizophrenic's personas are often representative of different parts of their psyche. I find it interesting that he puts all the blame on them."

"Why is that significant?" asked Jackson.

"Well he saw them all as negative influences but I would have expected at least one positive voice that supported the patient's own preferences."

"So this makes JRs case unusual?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give a full diagnosis without a full exam and observation."

"I understand." said Jackson walking back to his desk. He noticed that Caleb had slipped a note with a question on it. Jackson grinned.

"Dr Stanhope. Do you know why the voices in his head were telling JR Chandler to attack Bianca?"

"I imagine there was still a lot of underlying jealousy at loosing Marissa to her. But it is interesting that this time he focused his anger at Bianca and not Marissa."

"What do you mean this time?" asked the judge.

"Well before the shootings at the mansion I was aware there was a lot of bad blood between JR and Marissa." explained the doctor, "As I said before Bianca is a patient of mine and has been for almost twenty years. I know that before his breakdown JR had done some really despicable things in the battle for custody of AJ. I believe Marissa Tasker was forced to take out a restraining order against him in the end."

"It's true your honour." said Jackson. "I'm sure I can find copies of the documents."

"Don't bother." said the judge despondently "I believe you."

"So what does this change of focus indicate?" asked Jackson.

"I cannot be certain, as I've said, but to me it indicates guilt. The fact that Marissa is the main figure in his hallucinations and the fact that he attempted to make peace after the shootings indicate to me that JR was feeling immense guilt about the injury to his ex-wife. But unfortunately the guilt could not erase the anger that he was also feeling, he just found a new focus for it."

"What is the next step if JR is suffering from Schizophrenia?"

"It is a manageable condition, but I believe that therapy will be needed to help JR manage his underlying anger."

"Does JR represent a further threat to Bianca Montgomery?"

"I cannot say." said Dr Stanhope, "But I believe sensibly that JR should receive treatment in a secure facility as he was proven that he is a danger to others."

…

***If you are wondering who Dr Stanhope is, please read my story 'Talking It Through'.***


	121. Chapter 121 : Kendall and AJ

**This website was evil yesterday and wouldn't let me sign in, grrrrrr. **

**So today you have a two for one. :)**

…

Kendall was fuming with anger as she paced back and forth outside the courtroom door. How dare that crusty old judge throw her out like that!

One of the guards who had escorted her from the room had taken up a station in front of the door and was watching her impatient pacing cautiously.

Kendall took a deep breath to try and tame her temper; it wasn't going to help Bianca. Maybe she should give her sister a call and find out what had delayed them. Kendall reached to grab her phone from her purse and let out a silent curse. Her purse was still sitting on her seat in the courtroom along with her jacket. She wasn't going to be able to talk to her sister without her phone and she couldn't go home without her car keys.

Kendall looked back at the guard. Would he let her in to retrieve her purse? Probably not. He was eyeing her up as if waiting for her to create another scene.

Kendall let out a big sigh, a bit of a loss at what to do next. She was stuck, at least until the judge called for a recess. Kendall turned to find somewhere to sit and wait. As she looked down the bench lined corridor she saw someone unexpected.

Kendall approached the blond haired figure perched on a heavy wooden bench.

"AJ what are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat beside the little boy.

AJ looked up at her, he looked nervous and withdrawn.

"I've come to testify." he said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked a brusque woman in an ugly brown suit who was sat beside AJ. She had been reading a magazine but looked up as Kendall approached.

"Who are you!" exclaimed Kendall in return, feeling an instant dislike for the woman.

"I am a court appointed official," said the lady pointing to a plastic I.D. card pinned to her chest. "And I must ask you to please step away from the child."

Kendall narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Well I am a woman with very little patience." said Kendall bluntly in reply, "I am also family; AJ here… well he is practically my nephew. I'm not going anywhere."

A smile appeared on AJs face at her comment.

"Nether the less…" began the woman, but Kendall ignored her.

"AJ, how did you get here? Does your mother know you are here?"

AJ shook his head.

"This lady came to collect me from school. Daddy's lawyer came and spoke to me. He told me that I had to talk at daddy's hearing. I have to wait here until they are ready for me. I haven't seen mommy yet to tell her."

"AJ," said Kendall incredulously, "They can't just take you out of school without parental permission."

"I have all the required consent forms." said the woman in the brown suit. "This is all above board."

Kendall stared back at the woman, she looked so buttoned up and officious she couldn't imagine her breaking any rules. Okay she had the official paperwork but who on earth would sign the consent form? Adam… Dixie..?

"What do they want you to testify about?" asked Kendall, noticing once more the nervous expression on AJ's face.

"He is not allowed to talk about the case." interrupted the badly dressed court official.

Kendall's frayed temper was being severely tested by the bureaucratic woman in the brown suit. She just wanted to round on her and give her a piece of her mind. She noticed however that the woman was giving furtive looks towards to guard at the door. He looked about ready to escort Kendall right out of the building, possible right out of the state.

Kendall buried her temper; it had only caused trouble so far today. AJ looked like he was in desperate need of some friendly company. The poor kid had been through so much these last few months. She couldn't leave him alone with that humourless woman.

"Fine. I shall just sit here and we shall talk about something else." said Kendall, flashing the annoying woman a breezy smile, to go with her new breezy tone.

Kendall wracked her brains for a suitable topic of conversation for an eight year old boy; something to take his mind off of the waiting courtroom.

"So AJ, Spike tells me you are a Super Mario Karts Supremo…"

AJ's grinned proudly. Kendall smile back.

Time past quite pleasantly as Kendlal learnt more than she ever knew needed knowing about moustachioed plumbers, king lizards and spotted mushrooms…

…

…

As Dr Stanhope left the stand Judge Marshall turned to McCoy.

"I understand you have another witness."

"Yes your honour, the defence would like to call Adam Chandler the third to the stand."

The court room door opened and a little blonde haired boy was escorted in by a woman in a hideous brown suit.

"AJ." gasped the pretty young woman the judge now knew to be Marissa. "What are you doing here?"

She leaped her feet and was instantly by the boy's side.

"He is my son and he is here as my witness." said the defendant standing up and turning towards her. This was the first words JR Chandler had spoken all through the hearing. Judge Marshall noticed instantly that McCoy put a warning hand on his client's arm, trying to shush him.

"But… you just took him out of school?" asked Marissa a confused look on her face. "You should have asked."

"Why." said JR coolly, pulling his arm from McCoy's grasp. "He isn't your child."

"We have joint custody."

"Only if I'd actually bothered to ask my lawyer to change the custody arrangements. I didn't. I am still his sole guardian. You are nothing to him. You have no rights at all. You are not his mother."

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I'm AJ's mother." Marissa cried back, her arm still protectively around the boys shoulder. The little boy clung to her side.

Judge Marshall banged his gavel on the desk to regain order in the courtroom.

"McCoy, quieten your client. Miss Tasker please retake your seat this isn't the appropriate time for a domestic. And young man." He said, giving a smile to the nervous looking blonde haired boy, "Why don't you come and sit up here beside me."

Marissa took a moment to smooth the boy's hair and kiss his forehead before reluctantly taking her seat. JR was still on his feet as the boy walked to the stand. AJ didn't look at him, keeping his eyes to the ground.

AJ climbed into the seat.

"Hello young man, do you know why you are here?" asked Judge Marshall.

"I have to tell my story." the child said quietly.

"You have to tell the truth." corrected the judge kindly, "Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

"A lie is when you make things up that aren't true."

"That's right. So when you are asked a question, answer it with the truth and if you aren't sure of your answer say so."

AJ nodded.

"Mr McCoy, you may proceed." said the judge once he was pleased AJ understood.

McCoy got a big smile on his face, and started speaking in the patronising voice that people with no real experience with kids think make them look friendly but just makes them look like idiots.

"So AJ how old are you?"

"Seven, I'm almost eight."

"Almost a grown up!" said McCoy still grinning like a fool, "Now AJ, a couple of months ago you ran away from home I want you to tell the court why you did that."

"I have to tell the truth?" asked AJ turning to the judge, "All of it?"

"All the parts you think are relevant." said the judge.

AJ squirmed in his seat a little before he began to tell his tale.

"I ran away because I didn't want to stay with my daddy anymore. I wanted mommy to be with Bianca and Gabby and Miranda in our new house. I didn't want her being with daddy again because daddy made her sad."

"No AJ, I want you to tell us, what was the last straw that made you decide _'tonight's the night, tonight I'm running away'_?" asked McCoy.

AJ squirmed in his seat.

"Daddy was acting crazy. He was in his study and he was yelling and he threw a bottle at the bookcase and it smashed. Only there was no one there to yell at. He told me later that he was on the phone but there was no phone. He smelt funny, of his drink, which I knew was bad… he was yelling that Marissa wasn't my mommy. It scared me."

"Did you daddy hurt you?" asked McCoy.

"No he scared me, yelling and smelling and shouting at someone who wasn't there. I decided to run away then."

"You honour," said McCoy turning to the bench, "This incident happened over a month ago. This proves that my client has been suffering long term with this condition."

Jackson got up from his seat.

"I take it that it is my turn." He said giving AJ a grin.

McCoy went to sit back besides JR.

"Well Buddy," said Jackson , "I must say you are doing an excellent job, you should be very proud of yourself. I have a few questions of my own which I would like you to answer, okay."

AJ licked his lips nervously and then nodded his head.

"Now you told us about JR's behaviour after the shooting at the mansion, but how was he before that. How did he feel about Marissa and Bianca?"

"He hated them. He said mean things and shouted and he tried to take me away from mommy. I didn't realise that was what he wanted… I didn't want him to be mean. I wanted him to be nice to mommy and Bianca so we could all be a family and be happy and have fun; but he wouldn't be nice."

"You said 'he said mean things'. What kind of things?"

"He said that I shouldn't want to be with my mommy any more, that she had left us, but she hadn't left me. He told me I should hate her for lying to us when she said we would be a family. I was sad mommy and daddy wouldn't be together but I was happy that she liked Bianca because I really like Bianca too. And when they get married Miranda and I could be real twins not just birthday twins." AJ turned to the judge, "Miranda's my best friend."

"Did your daddy say anything bad about Bianca before the shooting?"

"He said he hated her. He said she had stolen my mommy away from me, which was daft, Bianca would never steal anything… and… he called Bianca a… _skanky_ _lesbo._" AJ spoke the last two words in a nervous whisper as he knew they were naughty words.

"Thank you AJ. I have one last question. Why didn't you tell anyone about your daddy talking to himself?"

"He told me he was on the phone when he was shouting, that I was being silly. He told me he wasn't drinking he was just angry. He was holding my arms tightly and he was scaring me. I didn't want him to be mad at me; I didn't want him to hurt me, so I didn't tell."

"You thought your daddy would hurt you?"

"I don't know; I was just scared." said AJ looking across to his daddy for the first time since he entered the room.

JR was staring at his son a painful expression on his face. Perhaps he was finally realising that a bit of paper really didn't matter, he had already lost his son.

…


	122. Chapter 122 : The baby

Ryan was losing all feeling in his hands Cara was squeezing them so tight.

Cara had gone into full labour moments after he took the pan of boiling water from the hob. Bianca shouted for him and he came running. Ryan was now acting as Cara's birthing partner. Both of her hands were gripped tightly in his as she leant back into his shoulder between contractions. He tried to offer encouragement and help her with her breathing but after thirty minutes, Cara's groans and cried of pain were making him feel queasy.

"You are doing great." said Bianca looking up from her position between Cara's knees. "I can almost see the head."

Cara groaned and smiled, trying to control her breathing.

"Okay with the next contraction I want you to really push."

Breathless, Cara nodded dumbly.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Bianca asked noticing for the first time that Ryan was looking a little green around the gills. "Do you need to step away?"

"No, no. I got this." he said feeling a little ashamed about the effect all this was having on him. After all Cara was the one in actual pain.

"Okay NOW!" gasped Cara with a cry, before she began to push with the next contraction.

Bianca disappeared once more between Cara's legs.

"That's it, keep pushing, keep pushing." Bianca called back. After a moment she looked up, "I've got the head, one big push."

Cara let out guttural scream as she pushed with all her might until the contraction eased. And then fell back against Ryan gasping for breath once more, totally spent.

"You are doing amazingly." Ryan said looking down at her. Cara looked up at him but was still too exhausted to speak.

"I've got the shoulders. One more push is all it will take." said Bianca encouragingly.

"Is everything all right?" asked Cara, worried now that her baby was so close.

"It's fine, you're doing fine." said Bianca, "And I can tell you that your baby had already got your hair. One more push and I can get a look at the rest of her... or him."

The contraction came fast and Cara pushed almost curling up in effort, letting out a long painful shriek. Then she fell back all the tension gone from her body, her work done.

"It's a boy." said Bianca looking up with a grin. She grabbed a clean towel from the pile Ryan had brought them earlier and set to work at cleaning up the new-born baby.

Cara was still gripping tightly to Ryan's hands.

"Is he okay, he's not crying."

"He's breathing." said Bianca and as if on cue a loud wail escaped from the new-born's lips. "There you go."

Cara let go her iron grip as she relaxed at the sound. Ryan flexed his numb fingers.

Bianca grabbed another towel from the pile to wrap the baby in.

"He's perfect." said Bianca as she handed Cara her son. "See he's already got your hair."

Cara looked down lovingly at her beautiful son; he did indeed have a full head of thick black hair.

"My baby." sighed Cara mesmerised by the sight of him. She looked back up at Bianca. "Thank you so much."

Bianca grinned,

"Hey, you did all the hard work."

"Do you have a name yet?" Ryan asked, still a little shell shocked from the miracle he had just witnessed.

"I talked to David about names." said Cara, reaching out to place a finger in one of her son's tiny reaching hands. "Say hello to Charles… Charlie."

"Charlie Castillo." said Bianca trying it out for size. "I like it."

"I want to do something for you." said Cara looking back to Bianca. "For all you've done. If you hadn't been here..."

"You would have had Ryan" said Bianca half-jokingly.

Both Cara and Ryan gave a nervous laugh.

"No, believe me I'm glad you were here as well." said Ryan.

Cara looked down once more to her son.

"Charles, David, _Montgomery_, Castillo." said Cara, trying out the name.

Bianca shook her head.

"Not that I'm not honoured. I am; deeply, deeply honoured but don't think Montgomery really suits him."

"Well what was your father's name?" asked Cara.

"He doesn't look like a Travis either." said Bianca.

Bianca looked around the room for inspiration and a photograph caught her eye.

"How about Zack… Zachary. He is someone who deserves to be remembered." said Bianca.

Cara looked across at the photograph of Kendall's husband. A man she knew was well respected in Pine Valley. A good man and a loving father - the perfect inspiration for her son.

"What about Kendall, would she mind?"

"Kendall will love it." said Bianca earnestly.

Cara looked down at her beautiful baby boy.

"Charles, David, Zachary, Castillo." she said with a smile. "Welcome to Pine Valley."

…

**Thanks guys for all the baby names it was sooo hard to choose. **

**I loved all the suggestions for the middle names and the reasons why, and so I have combined a few. **

**And as for the first name, in the end I had to put all the names in a hat and pull one out I just couldn't decide.**

**So a huge, **_**enormous**_** thank you to kmon1, CurlyAkemy, AMCGL7, dimmingsoul, JMcDeere, nuttyeyes2012, ct2191, xSereneChaos, Casie01, and SBian75 for your suggestions.**


	123. Chapter 123 : Inside JRs head

**Right, I must warn you that there will be disruption to chapters this week. I will post daily (I can't bear to stop at such a crucial point in the story) but from Wednesday onwards they will be posted at a later time than usual – I'm be babysitting my nephew until Sunday.**

**Thanks for your reviews – they always make me smile.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week – **_**JR take the stand, Erica is reunited with Bianca, and David meets his new son.**

…

JR had sat through the hearing trying to hold in his temper. He had not wanted to use the insanity plea but his lawyer insisted it was his only option; the evidence against him was too strong.

"_And besides it will give you a chance to be honest for once."_ said imaginary _Marissa_, still haunting him even in the court room.

She had been commenting constantly through everyone else's testimony.

When Frankie was on the stand she had been cheering him on and when he mentioned JR's injuries showing no defensive wounds she turned to him and grinned.

"_They've got you JR. You are not going to be able to explain your way out of this."_

When Dixie was on the stand she was a little more judgemental. When Dixie started to speak up for her son _Marissa_ shook her head in amazement.

"_Her guilty conscious must be almost as bad as yours. That woman loves you JR, not that you deserve it. Why else would she still be standing by you after everything you did to her!"_

When Kendall was on the stand, she grinned widely again. As Kendall talked through what happened the last few months between JR, Marissa and Bianca, _Marissa_ could only nod in agreement.

"_She knows you too well JR." _She said triumphantly. Then she stared at JR, adding pointedly,_ "The only part she missed out was the fact that the reason Marissa was in a coma was because __you __shot her in the head!"_

When Jesse got into the stand _Marissa_ grew somewhat restless. She knew about the video McCoy was going to produce. The shock on everyone's faces at the video evidence was obvious. Jackson had succeeded in proving JR was guilty of assaulting Bianca but McCoy had undone all that work with the claim that JR was not in control of his own actions.

Then when Dr Stanhope took the stand she found her voice again, scolding JR once more.

"_I can't believe you even lied to him... 'a dark image of your father'. How are you going to get help unless you can admit that this was more about your wishes than the voices in your head?"_

As Dr Stanhope left the stand Marissa looked less than pleased.

"_Now for the ultimate travesty! I can't believe you are going to put your son through this." _

When AJ entered JR knew deep down she was right, his son looked so scared. When the real Marissa took to her feet saying almost exactly the same words imaginary _Marissa_ had been muttering to him moments before, he lost his temper. Marissa thought she had won, thought she had a right to his son, well she wasn't going to be a winner. AJ was still his, he would rather see his child put into foster care than with Marissa and 'Binky'!

"_That isn't the voice you should listen to."_ warned _Marissa._

Even as she spoke JR felt the cold shadow of his dark twin at his back as he heard himself gloat over sole custody of his son.

"_You need help."_ insisted _Marissa_. _"And you will only get it if you stop and think of someone other than yourself. It might not be a bullet but you are still hurting your son."_

The meaning of her words grew clearer during AJs testimony. He had terrified his child. How had he let this happen?

When AJ left the stand, his lawyer gave him an encouraging look. It was JR's turn to take the stand.

_Marissa_ starred at him shaking her head. She could clearly see the plan clearly in his mind.

"_I can't believe you are going to lie under oath_." she sighed despairingly. _"You have no shame."_

…


	124. Chapter 124 : JR on the stand part 1

JR walked up to the stand, imaginary _Marissa_'s voice still ringing in his ears.

McCoy rubbed his hands in anticipation. They had rehearsed this next line of questioning over and over. He just hoped after JR's earlier outburst he would have the sense to alter some of the parts describing his conflict with Marissa. The aim was to prove JR crazy enough to be acquitted of the assault while at the same time avoid getting him sectioned and sent to a secure facility.

"Mr Chandler, please can you tell me the first moment that you felt there was a problem with your mental health." asked McCoy after JR was sworn in.

"It began shortly after the mansion shooting." explained JR. "I was waiting at the hospital for news of Marissa. I heard that she was in a coma and then suddenly there she was beside me like a ghost, talking to me. Still in her party dress."

"What was she saying to you?"

"That she was my guilty conscious. And it was true, I felt so bad about the accidental shooting. I know that Marissa and I were not on good terms at that point but that didn't make it any less traumatic, the thought that I could be responsible for her injury…"

"So this phantom Marissa appeared to you at the hospital. Why didn't you seek help as soon as you began hallucinating?"

"I was embarrassed. I'm a Chandler, I was raised not to admit weakness."

"But this vision stayed with you."

"Yes. She followed me home. She stayed with me ever since that moment."

"Is she here now?"

"No. Now she's gone. Ever since I talked to Dr Stanhope she has disappeared. It was like admitting the problem helped me exorcise my demons. I should have spoken to someone sooner."

"_Liar!"_ hissed _Marissa_ knowing she was still very much a presence in JR's head.

"Now you said this imaginary Marissa was speaking to you. What was she telling you?"

"She persuaded me that I had another chance with Marissa. I knew even with her amnesia that she had chosen Bianca and I should move on, but the Marissa in my head managed to persuade me we still had a chance. I shouldn't have listened to her. It only made it harder to bear when Marissa went back to Bianca. After that it only got worse…"

"_You made it worse_."

"Please explain." prompted McCoy.

"I couldn't shut out the voices so I started drinking only that just made everything more unpredictable. Sometimes I could hear voices come out of my mouth and it wasn't me speaking the words. Imaginary Marissa was blaming me that the real Marissa was going back to Bianca. Then one day, it's like she was having a massive temper tantrum, only she was using my body to do it. Throwing things and shouting, and all the while I was trapped inside, not able to stop her. That is what AJ walked in on. I couldn't stop her scaring my son. "

"And then AJ ran away from home." said McCoy in an understanding tone.

"Yes, she had chased him away. That is when the figure of my father appeared. A dark shadowy figure from a nightmare that stayed with me when I awoke. He was the one who began to persuade me that Bianca was to blame. That Bianca had kidnapped my son to punish me, just like she stole Marissa from me. The crazy part was that it just seemed so convincing I believed it – I hated Bianca so much. That dark presence was the voice that took me over that night. That is the voice that made me go to the Miranda Centre exhibition to spy on Bianca and Marissa. That is the voice that made me drink so much I couldn't think straight. That is the voice that told me that Bianca had to be punished. The shadow took over my body. I could see what he was doing but I couldn't stop it… all I knew were the voices telling me… hurt her… kill her!"

JR's face looked distraught as he talked through his actions that night. He was a good actor. Then he got a faraway look as if a new thought had struck him.

"But somehow I did stop it." he said. "I stopped myself. I took my hands away from Bianca's neck even as the shadow controlling my body tried to choke the life from her. I ran away to try and get as far from the voices as possible, as far away from Bianca... Only the voices caught up with me when I hid at the Martin's and I lost control of my body once more. I was not myself. I had no control. It was terrifying. I know I need help. Just talking to the doctor has helped. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Thank you JR." said McCoy smugly, that had gone even better than they had rehearsed.

"_That is the biggest load of horse-crap I've ever heard."_ sighed imaginary _Marissa _shaking her head in despair.

…


	125. Chapter 125 : Rescue chopper

Little Charlie's cries were getting more plaintive.

"He's probably hungry." said Bianca. She was now sat on the sofa opposite Cara, kneeling on the floor wasn't easy with her lame left leg.

Ryan was putting new logs on the fire when he realised the implication.

"I'll… um… go and check to see what the weather's doing." He said before quickly getting to his feet and moving to the window, giving Cara the privacy she needed. Eventually Charlie's wail ended and a soft suckling sound could be heard.

As he peered out of the French windows, Ryan realised it looked a lot brighter outside.

"You know I think the storm is letting up… finally."

…

They could hear the chopper before they saw it.

Ryan still stationed at the window spotted the searchlight on the horizon.

"It looks like the cavalry has arrived." he cried.

Bianca joined him at the window in time to see the helicopter as it swept over the lawn looking for a place to land.

"A chopper." she said nervously.

"Rescue." said Ryan cheerfully, before noticing the worried expression on Bianca's face.

"It's just I've not had a good past experience with helicopters, storms and new born babies." explained Bianca.

Ryan put a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's going to be fine."

"I know… I know that." Bianca sighed before pulling herself together.

One of the paramedics stepped from the chopper as soon as it landed, his medical kit clutched in his hands. He ducked to avoid the slowing blades, before hurrying up the garden path towards them.

"Where's the new born?" he asked as Bianca opened the doors for him.

Ryan pointed him towards Cara and her son, both of whom were dozing peacefully. Charlie was now tucked into Ian's old basinet. Bianca had rescued it from the playroom where it had been filled with her daughter's dolls.

Bianca waited by the door as two more paramedic hurried in from the chopper, pushing a gurney ahead of them, with an incubator balanced on the top.

While one of the new arrivals joined the first paramedic checking Charlie and his mother, the remaining medic looked from Ryan and Bianca, clearly taking in Ryan's bruised nose, and Bianca's crutches and battered face.

"I should probably check you two out." He said. "How bad was the car crash?"

"No we're fine." said Ryan. "These are old injuries."

The medic looked to Bianca for confirmation.

"It wasn't really a crash, more a pirouette in a car." she said. "The bruises are old."

"You should probably get your leg checked." Cara advised, calling out over the paramedic's heads. "You've been doing a few things you shouldn't like clambering in ditches and kneeling for a long time…"

"Yes, doctor." Bianca called back giving her a playful salute. "She's probably right." she said forlornly turning to the medic.

Ryan looked down at her leg, suddenly guilty.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist to lead her back to the couch.

"I'm sure I'm fine. It's just I don't want Frankie scolding me again." she said jokingly.

"Are you in pain?" asked the paramedic as he eased off Bianca's shoe.

"That's the problem. I wouldn't know; I've no sensation in my left leg."

The medic felt along Bianca's calf and thigh, but then looked stumped.

"I can't feel anything wrong, but you should probably be examined by a doctor."

The paramedic looked back to his colleagues. Cara was now secured to the gurney and baby Charlie was tucked into the incubator. He bit his lip as he thought.

"We can probably fit you on the chopper as well. Take you straight to Pine Valley hospital just to be on the safe side."

"Sounds like a plan." said Ryan encouragingly.

"Sir I'm afraid we don't have room…" began the medic.

"I understand. I'll be fine here. I can wait a bit longer to be rescued."

"Ready to go." called one of the other paramedics.

Bianca's medic nodded.

"Ready, miss?"

…

As the helicopter took off from the lawn, Bianca looked down to see Ryan waving goodbye from the doorway to Kendall's house.

Bianca waved back.

As the helicopter climbed higher into the sky she could clearly see the devastation left by the storm. The road out of Kendall's house was flooded with water. Then she spotted Ryan's car, or what was left of it. The tree that had lost the branch in the storm had finally given up its battle with the wind, and toppled onto the road. All that was still visible of Ryan's car under the fallen tree trunk was the red bonnet partially submerged in the sludge brown flood water.

They had had a very lucky escape.

…


	126. Chapter 126 : Bianca's check up

Bianca found herself once more in a hospital bed in Pine Valley Hospital. She was at waiting for Griffin. When he arrived he gave her a wry smile.

"Shouldn't you be at the court house? I'm beginning to think you like it here." he joked.

Bianca smiled.

"I just wanted a check-up, after everything that's happened today. That way I'll be ready when the hearing is rescheduled."

"um… The hearing wasn't cancelled."

"But the weather!"

"The judge wouldn't postpone. Frankie is there as a witness. That is why you have me right now. Randi is there too. She has been sending text updates. Last I heard JR was taking the stand."

"Oh, I have to get there." said Bianca moving to get off the bed.

"Wait one moment. I thought you were here for a check-up?" said Griffin stopping her.

Bianca gave him a long suffering look.

"A few minutes won't make that much of a difference." said Griffin. "Not when your health is at stake."

Bianca sighed and leant back on the bed.

"So what have you been up to this time?" asked Griffin picking up the chart.

"There was a fallen branch. Ryan skidded his car and we got stuck in a ditch."

Griffin's grin vanished.

"God… Bianca!" Griffin cried exasperated, "You must be the unluckiest person alive!"

"No it was nothing really. It wasn't even a crash as such. I didn't get hurt. Cara just thought I should be checked out because I was clambering in the ditch and then I had to walk back to Kendall's… but that wasn't even half a mile." she added quickly, she didn't want the doctors giving her another lecture on taking it easy. "I was also on my knees for a long time, helping to deliver Cara's baby."

"She's had the baby! That's wonderful." said Griffin pleased for his sister.

"She had a boy." said Bianca, "He's just perfect."

"You _have_ had an eventful night!" exclaimed Griffin.

Griffin bent down and began to examine Bianca's leg.

"So did you twist funny or do anything that might cause an injury?" he asked as he manipulated her ankle.

"No, I did everything I was told. When I realised I had to kneel I took off the knee and ankle supports so there would be no circulation problems. I made sure to keep my weight on my right side. I was careful."

Griffin worked his way up to Bianca's knee.

"I can't find anything to be concerned about. It sounded like you did all the right things. I'm going to give you a clean bill of health. And then I shall call you a cab so you can get to the court house A.S.A.P."

"Thank you."

…

Bianca pulled herself out of bed and headed for the corridor to wait for Griffin's return. He had been gone longer than she had expected.

She looked up and down the passage for him but there was no sign. She was getting quite desperate to get to the court house now. She was the key witness; she didn't want JR getting off because she wasn't there to testify.

She made her way to the nurse's station swinging easily between her crutches; maybe someone there would know where he had gone.

There was a chime as she passed the lift. She turned as the doors opened and was met by an unexpected sight.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

…


	127. Chapter 127 : Bianca and Erica

The storm was over by the time the ambulance had pulled in to Pine Valley hospital. As soon as it arrived the driver leaped out leaving Erica alone in the cab. Glancing through the passenger side wing-mirror she could see the bustle of activity at the back of the ambulance as they prepared to unload the mysterious patient. The mirror didn't give her much of a view so discretely she twisted in her seat and gently moved aside the curtain the driver had pulled across earlier to block her view.

As the gurney was lowered from the rear of the ambulance Erica caught another glimpse of blonde hair and pale skin. Who was she? Could it really be Babe after all this time?

David chose that moment to appear from the hospital entrance. He began directing the ambulance men on where to take the patient; she was going to have a private room on the sixth floor. As Erica craned her neck to try get a view if the young woman's face just to make certain there was a cough at her shoulder.

Erica spun in her seat to see the ambulance driver waiting with a wheelchair by the open passenger-side door.

"Seen enough?" he asked with a smirk.

…

David greeted Erica as she was wheel into the hospital in the wake of the unknown patient.

"You are looking much better." He said, reaching down to take her pulse.

"I'd feel better if I know what was going on!" Erica retorted.

"Erica, you are back home and you are well. Surely those are the only things that matter."

David turned to the ambulance driver.

"Its fine I've got it from here."

David took over the wheelchair and began to wheel Erica towards the elevator.

"I've got you a nice private room…" said David in a playful tone, "And I shall give your family a call as soon as the hearing is over. I imagine they are all rather busy right now."

"Hearing?"

…

Erica felt sick to her stomach when she heard about what had happened between Bianca and JR. She poor baby girl, and she hadn't been there to protect her.

"I have to get to the courthouse. I have to see my girls." cried Erica struggling to get out of the wheelchair.

David put restraining hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest."

"But Bianca!" protested Erica trying to pull away from his grip.

Just then the elevator stopped with a slight jolt and the doors hissed open.

Standing in front of the lift doors was the very same Bianca. The surprise on the young woman's face transformed to a look of delight.

"Mom!"

…

Erica's eyes took in every detail of her daughter who was stood starring openly at the unexpected sight of her mother. Erica saw the crutches, the leg bracing and the half healed bruises on her daughter's cheek. Had it really been almost a year since she saw her last?

"Bianca." gasped Erica as her daughter surged forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh mom." cried Bianca. "Oh mom I missed you so much!"

Erica wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and didn't want to let go.

"Ladies." interrupted David, "Maybe it would be better to continue this somewhere other than the elevator?"

Bianca looked up, noticing David for the first time.

"David." She said with a smile, "I… I have wonderful news. You have a son."

…

As the nurse left after tucking Erica up into her hospital bed, Bianca came forward to hug her mother once more.

"I missed you so much mom." She said as she pulled back to sit at her Erica's bedside.

"I missed you too sweetheart." said Erica reaching out a hand to caress Bianca's damaged cheek. "My poor baby."

"I'm fine mom, really. It's not as bad as it looks."

Erica's eyes were drawn to the crutches that Bianca had propped by her beside.

"But your leg."

"I'm fine. I could have died. I could have been completely paralysed. If all I'm left with is an annoying limp I count myself very lucky. What I want to know is, how are you?"

Erica looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the familiar strength and compassion there.

"I am healing." said Erica. "There will be a few new scars but the pain is almost completely gone. I've just missed so much."

"It's not as if you had a choice." said Bianca taking her mother's hand. "And you are here now. You are home. I can't wait until Uncle Jack finds out."

"Jack?"

"He's been so worried about you. We all have."

Erica smiled at her daughter.

"Well from now on I'm staying put. From now on I swear I am putting you and Kendall first. Your safety and happiness is now my only priority."

"Mom…" began Bianca with a cautious smile, knowing her mother was making a promise she probably couldn't keep.

There was a knock at the door and Griffin peered in.

"Bianca, I've been looking all over for you. Your cab is here ready to take you to the hearing."

"Oh!" exclaimed Bianca, the excitement at seeing her mother temporarily banishing JR from her mind. "Sorry mom I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you!" said Erica making a move to get out of bed.

Bianca put out a restraining hand.

"No mom." she said, determination in her voice. "I've got this."

…


	128. Chapter 128 : JR on the stand part 2

In the courtroom Jackson took a deep breath as he stood up from his seat and approached the stand.

"JR, I want to make this clear. You are telling the court that it was a mental breakdown which caused your assault on Bianca."

"That is correct." said JR, confidently nodding his head.

"And this breakdown was caused by the trauma of the accidental shooting of Marissa Tasker."

"Yes, that is correct." said JR again.

"You are very specific about that." said Jackson as he began to pace back and forth across the courtroom. "That is was the accidental injury to Marissa that caused the breakdown."

"It was a horrible injury. I could have killed her."

Jackson nodded.

"But that is the curious part. That night you did kill someone. You shot a woman five times; you don't feel any guilt or remorse about that?"

"Well… um… she was a murder."

"That is my other problem. You saw people killed; friends and family injured. That whole night was traumatic for everyone involved! And yet the only part of that night that caused you mental torment was the accidental shooting of a woman who at absolutely despised?"

McCoy leaped to his feet.

"I'm not understanding the relevance of this questioning." He exclaimed.

Jackson turned to him.

"I am merely trying to understand the reasons for JR to suffer this supposed mental breakdown - A breakdown which resulted in the assault and attempted murder of Bianca Montgomery."

The Judge sighed and looked from Jackson to JR.

"Continue with your questions, you have made some interesting points. But stick to facts. I will not stress again how much I hate showboating!"

"Thank you your honour." said Jackson with a smile.

"So JR why do you think you found the shooting of Marissa so traumatic when there was so much bad feeling between you?"

JR gave a short laugh, that sounded very false.

"Well it's not like I wanted to kill her." he joked.

Jackson didn't smile.

"You're sure about that." He said flatly.

"Yes." said JR but his laugh now sounded desperate.

"That police statement that your lawyer handed to the Judge, do you claim that to be what really happened that night?"

JR's face turned pale.

"Well, I mean at the spur of the moment… I mean I might not have remembered everything exactly as it happened."

"So you lied to the police?"

"You honour!" protested McCoy. "He is badgering the witness. This has nothing to do with the case."

Jackson could barely contain his anger.

"This has everything to do with the case!" he replied.

"Answer the question young man." said the judge.

"It was how I remembered it at the time." said JR carefully

"So you remember more now. Maybe your memory got a little fuzzy from all the alcohol you consumed that night."

"I wasn't that drunk." protested JR.

"No you're right. They only found one bottle of Jack Daniels in the secret passage where you had been hiding. Did you mention that in your statement?"

"No… I… I wasn't hiding in the tunnels I used them to get to the Parlour without the gunwoman seeing me."

"Yes I read the statement. You saw the woman enter holding a gun and you were worried, so you ran to fetch your own revolver from your room and when the shots started you used the secret tunnel to sneak up on her."

JR didn't answer.

"Is that what you told the police happened?"

"As far as I can remember."

"Only what you may not know is that I was actually the person who let that woman in the front door. She didn't look suspicious, she looked like a waitress, and she certainly wasn't holding a gun."

"Maybe you didn't notice because you were so upset after your argument with Erica!" retorted JR.

"If you were standing on the stairs how did you know that I'd had an argument with Erica?"

"Well you were shouting." JR insisted.

"Young man." said Jackson smoothly. "I never shout."

McCoy was on his feet once more.

"Your honour, I demand that the prosecution ask questions relevant to the case. What happened at the Chandler Mansion is not related to the assault on Bianca Montgomery!"

"I'm sorry I thought your whole case rested on JR's schizophrenia triggered by the accidental shooting of his ex-wife." replied Jackson. "The assumption is that it was caused by guilt, but I don't believe it was guilt because of an accident. I believe JR intended to kill Marissa all along, only it didn't go to plan."

"Your honour this is preposterous." cried McCoy, resentment in his voice. "The prosecution failed to prove one attempted murder and are now attempting to conjure up another."

"Anyway how was I to know she was even going to be at the party." protested JR.

"You broke into your Cousin's house and used his phone to send a text message."

JR laughed dismissively.

"You can't prove that."

"Yes I can." said Jackson assuredly, "The Police have Scott Chandler's phone in evidence and paint from that phone was transferred to your gun. Why were you holding a gun after just sending your ex-wife a text invite to a party? That doesn't seem very normal behaviour?"

"I… I…" stammered JR.

"My other question is why did you bribe your pilot in cash to file a false flight plan before leaving to gate crash the party?"

"I…"

"Why did you go to the party at all, you told everyone that you were leaving Pine Valley for a time, why did you change your mind?"

"Your honour!" exclaimed McCoy loudly ready to launch a new rebuke, but JR beat him to it.

"Fine, fine, I did all that. I lied to the police, I bribed my pilot, I tricked Marissa to the party, I got drunk. I was angry. I wanted to hurt her, the way she had hurt me. She broke my heart! But I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. I had the gun in my hand but I couldn't go through with it! I decided in that moment to walk away for both our sakes. I was just leaving when that woman burst in. I just reacted out of instinct. I had to stop her… And then when that last shot hit Marissa… it was an accident. That is why I felt so guilty. After all my plans I'd decided to make peace and then a tragedy happened…"

JR was crying, only Jackson didn't look moved by it.

He walked back to his desk where Caleb passed him a file.

"Your honour, I have here a ballistic report of the night in question.

"Why would you bring that?" asked McCoy confused.

"I thought it might be useful." replied Jackson. "As you can see even when drunk JR was an excellent shot. He fired five bullets at the assailant, all of which hit their target in a very neat arc." Jackson stepped in the middle of the courtroom and demonstrated the arc using his fingers as the gun, firing five imaginary bullets until his fingers were pointing at the floor. "Now in order for his miraculous sixth bullet to accidently hit Marissa, a woman he has already admitted he planned to shoot, he would have had to lift his gun, turn and shoot." He mimics the movement as he spoke, his gun finger now pointing at JR. "Now I'm no expert but that seems a very unlikely accident."

"I was drunk, I was drinking." protested JR, panic in his voice.

"Five bullets in a moving target without a single miss." said Jackson, pointing back at the report. "You used the incident to your advantage. You turned the gun on Marissa just as you had planned before the interruption, only now you had cover; now no one would know the truth."

"No I was drunk."

"That was probably the only thing that saved her life." replied Jackson.

"This is preposterous. This is nonsense." cried McCoy shouting over Jackson, "This has absolutely nothing to do with the case!"

JR looked distraught. This time the tears looked real. He was sobbing.

"It's her fault. It's all her fault."

JR leaped to his feet, pointing a wavering finger to an empty space in the middle of the court room.

"Blame her. It was her fault! It's all Marissa's fault. She shouldn't have been so happy without me…"

Then he stopped when he realised the real Marissa was seated on a courtroom bench to his right. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly the courtroom door slammed and standing in the doorway was Bianca Montgomery.

"I hope I'm not too late." she said a little out of breath.

…


	129. Chapter 129 : At the courthouse

A hushed murmur ran through the crowd as Bianca walked to the front of the court room.

"Your honour." said Jackson, giving his niece a welcoming grin. "This is Bianca Montgomery, my key witness…"

The judge looked at the young lady slowly making her way to towards him, swinging carefully between her crutches. She looked dishevelled and he could see the marks on her face still visible days after the assault.

The judge also couldn't help notice the look of affection that passed from Marissa to Bianca; or the smile that suddenly graced Bianca's lips when she spotted her girlfriend in the crowd.

"You're here. You're safe." cried Marissa, rushing forward to engulf Bianca in a hug. "I've been so worried."

Marissa buried her head briefly in Bianca's neck before pulling back to stroke her un-bruised cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm getting better by the second."

Bianca's smile got broader as she pulled Marissa closer and leant in to plant a gentle kiss on Marissa's lips.

The judge gave a less than discrete cough to protest this display of affection.

Bianca turned to face him but she didn't take her arm away from Marissa's waist.

"I'm here to testify." said Bianca. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The judge sighed and turned to the witness still sat in the stand.

"Are you finished with your questioning of Mr Chandler?" he asked addressing Jackson.

"Oh he's done." said Jackson confidently.

JR was staring at Bianca, his frustration finding a focus once more.

"You ruined everything." he cried. "Look at this. Look what you've done to me, to my family! I hope you are happy!"

"You did this all on your own JR." said Bianca calmly.

"Like hell. You had it in for me right from the beginning!" JR retorted. He looked about ready to leap from the stand and strike her. Bianca would have taken a step back from the ferocity on his voice, had Marissa's arm not been wrapped around her waist.

"You leave her alone!" cried Marissa pointing angrily at JR. "This is about us, not her!"

"You lay another finger on her and you will be more than sorry." cried Reggie, jumping up from his seat to join them.

"That goes triple for me." said Krystal also stood glaring back at JR her hands on her hips.

The judge banged his gavel on the desk.

"Order, order; I will have order in this court room. Everyone retake your seats," He bellowed, "Except you Miss Montgomery." He added in a more gentle tone before turning towards the defence council. "And Mr McCoy, please control your client."

Mr McCoy look frustrated.

"Your honour, my client is understandable upset. He has admitted his illness but rather than receiving the treatment and understanding he needs, my colleague here rolls out a string of trumped up charges. And now he conveniently produces his 'surprise' key witness. And this whole display of Sapphic affection feels like a set up just to provoke him." He added waving toward Bianca and Marissa, now returned to her seat. "This whole thing stinks your honour, and I hope you have the sense to see it."

"Oh I see everything Mr McCoy, don't doubt that." said Judge Marshall cryptically.

…

"May I ask what detained you young lady?" The judge asked now addressing Bianca.

"It is a long story, your honour." said Bianca, "There was a fallen tree and… a baby."

The judge waved away the explanation now he knew it was going to be complicated.

"Well you are here now, so we may as well hear what you have to say. Mr McCoy do you have any more witnesses?"

"No, your honour."

"Well then Miss Montgomery, please take the stand."

…


	130. Chapter 130 : Bianca on the stand part 1

**Hi folks - sorry that my postings were a bit irregular last week, this will continue until Wednesday I'm afraid as my nephew has to stay a few days more.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers for your patience.**

**SPOLIERS - _this week_ - David meets Charlie, Erica discovers just how much she's missed, the judge gives his verdict.**

...

Bianca took her seat on the stand to be sworn in. Her cheek was still bruised and her lip wasn't completely healed, but she looked back at JR, a confident expression on her face.

Jackson gave her hand an affectionate squeeze before he asked his first question.

"Miss Montgomery please can you tell this court you connection to the accused."

Bianca took a deep breath.

"It's complicated!" she said, "There was once a time that I thought that we could be friends. We sort of grew up together here in Pine Valley. We both had the same upbringing, successful and powerful parents with multiple divorces under their belt, it was sort of a bond."

"But you don't feel that way now?" asked Jackson.

"No." said Bianca simply. "He attacked me without provocation. I mean I know he was angry about the fact that Marissa and I were dating again. He's been angry for a long time and he started drinking again. He's said horrible things to Marissa and to me, he tried to blackmail us, but he's never lashed out, not like that."

"So you believe your lesbian relationship with JR's ex-wife is what upset him."

"He couldn't understand how Marissa could fall in love with me." said Bianca, flashing Marissa a little smile. "He was jealous and I think he felt that I had humiliated him."

"Please can you describe to the court exactly what happened on the night of the alleged assault."

Bianca looked back at JR. He was staring back a cold blank expression on his face.

"It was the night of the Miranda Centre Gallery opening." said Bianca, her voice catching in her throat, she looked down and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Are you alright?" asked Jackson. "Do you need a moment?"

Bianca took a deep breath, and shook her head. Jackson's presence was easing the worst of her fears. She took another deep breath, and then another; trying to ease the tremors until she was ready to proceed.

"I'd gone to find a quiet corner to rehearse my speech and take some medication for the nerve damage in my leg." explained Bianca. "JR burst in and he just started screaming at me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He kept telling me that I had ruined his life and that I was laughing at him behind his back. He punched me, shoved me back into the wall and then clasped a hand over my mouth, trying to smother me. I fought back as hard as I could but he was so strong. I bit him, I hit him with my crutch, I scratched him. I think he got mad that I wouldn't stay still so he slammed my head down onto the table and then… and then he let go. I think he must have heard something in the hall. I'd fallen on the floor when he released me but then he quickly grabbed me, and put his hands around my neck and squeezed. All the time he was ranting that this was justice and revenge. I think I blacked out at that point because the next thing I remember is Dr Castillo, looking down at me."

"So JR attacked you and strangled you until you lost consciousness."

Bianca nodded.

"Yes." she said

"Did you believe he intended to kill you?" asked Jackson.

"Yes." said Bianca again.

"What you will have missed is that the defence's case states that JR was not himself when he assaulted you. That he was suffering from trauma induced schizophrenia."

Bianca's eyes grew wide as she turned to stare at JR once more.

"Bianca," continued Jackson. "Did any of JRs behaviour that night support this?"

"Objection." called McCoy. "The witness is hardly a mental health professional, what gives her the expertise to give medical opinion in this case."

"I am merely asking Bianca is she noticed any unusual behaviour on JR's part." retorted Jackson. "Maybe I should rephrase the question so it is more acceptable for my esteemed colleague?"

"Gentlemen."warned the judge. "_Ask a question, get an answer_, that is your job!"

The judge looked from McCoy to Bianca.

"Miss," he said carefully, "Please answer the question. Which," he added for McCoy's sake, "I will accept as an unprofessional opinion."

"He was very angry and very drunk… I didn't see anything but the rage in his eyes, and his fists. I'm sorry. I mean at the time I wasn't really focusing on what he was saying but the fact he was trying to strangle me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." said Jackson. "Bianca you mentioned a history with JR. Has he ever lost his temper with you or attacked you like this before?"

"No, not like this."

"Has he ever attacked you, Bianca." Jackson asked again. "Please be honest."

Bianca looked down at her hands for a moment which were neatly crossed on her lap before she spoke.

"We did have a fight once. His ex-wife Babe had taken my baby and tried to pass her off to JR as her own. Babe however told me the truth eventually and tried to give my baby girl back to me only JR tried to stop it. He burst in and tried to take my Miranda away. We fought over her. He would not believe she was my baby. He pushed me so hard, the rail broke and I fell two storeys from my hotel balcony. I was in a coma for several weeks."

"Thank you Bianca," said Jackson. "No further questions your honour."

...

"Miss Montgomery, a pleasure to see you again." said McCoy, a self-confident smile on his lips as he rose to begin his questioning.

Bianca started when she finally recognised the defence lawyer. She had felt confident with Jackson questioning her and supporting her, but the sight of Justin McCoy brought back other feelings. She remembered his harsh words and vindictive behaviour at the Michael Cambias murder trial.

It hit her then, the memories; the smell of the court room, the expectant silence from the watching crowd, the cold gleam in JR's eyes as he sat beside the defence council, so familiar and so horrible… Suddenly Bianca was back in another court room seven years ago, and her hands were beginning to shake once more…

…


	131. Chapter 131 : Book and film

Erica lay in the hospital room gazing up at the ceiling. It was a real test, waiting in bed when she knew her daughter needed her. A daughter who had been through so much. Would it be so bad to sneak from this room and go to the court house? Just sit there in the back row, being there for Bianca like she should have been all this time…

Erica's rebellious thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A young nurse was standing there, a look of awe and embarrassment on her face.

"Um… I'm sorry to disturb you, and I know I shouldn't be doing this… but you are such an inspiration! Would you… um… sign my book for me!"

Erica gave the young woman a welcoming smile. It was always nice to meet a fan; just as long as this one didn't turn out to be a gun-toting crazy.

"I think I can manage that." said Erica sitting up slightly in her bed.

"I know I really shouldn't be doing this," the young nurse said again, the moment obviously troubling her conscious, "But Bianca said you probably wouldn't mind. I helped take care of her after the shooting. She was so nice. It's such a shame all the bad things that happened to her… to you too."

The nurse produced a pen and a book.

"Please could you make it out to Brittany – two 't's, one 'a', one 'n'."

Erica froze when she saw the cover of the book. The dust jacket was white and in discretely-sized hot pink lettering across the top were the words 'Erica Kane – Uncensored'.

"Where did you get this?" asked Erica the shock evident in her voice.

"Barnes & Nobel." said Brittany, not sure why Erica suddenly looked so upset.

"But it wasn't finished." said Erica thumbing through the pages. The chapters she had promised her daughters she would edit were there still unchanged.

"They released it after you were hospitalised from the shooting. I guess it was a sort of tribute." explained Brittany.

"But I wasn't dead!" said Erica. She had found the final paragraph now at the back of the book. It was a schmaltzy recap of her life, condensed to eight or so sentences. It was as close to an obituary Erica had ever read.

"It's an amazing book." said Brittany, keen to show the book in a good light. "I mean it's been on the best sellers list for months."

"Months… so they didn't wait long to cash in then did they."

Brittany licked her lips, almost afraid to ask her next question.

"You do know they are making this into a film?"

Erica looked up from the book.

"I know about that. I sold the rights to the producer Kit Sterling. I was supposed to go LA and help write the screen play."

Brittany looked relieved that at least this wasn't going to be taken as bad news.

"I bet you are kind of excited. Maybe you will be out of hospital in time for the Premier."

Erica's eyes narrowed again.

"What do you mean Premier?" she asked an edge of irritation in her voice. "They can't make the film without me! I'm the star!"

Brittany blanched.

"But… um… It's everywhere. Honestly. They are making it a trilogy so they can do you amazing life justice. There's talk of Oscars and it isn't even released yet. Meryl Streep is playing you as you are now, and Scarlet Johansson is playing the younger you… It's going to be the movie event of the year!"

Erica's face looked like thunder. How dare Kit Sterling do this to her, to her dream!

"Young lady I need a phone, NOW!"

…


	132. Chapter 132 : In a new light

Marissa saw the change that came over Bianca when she saw JR's lawyer. She realised Bianca must recognise him from before, that her girlfriend was remembering the rape trial. If the real thing had been as cruel as the one she had seen in the Miranda Centre - Movie of the Week then no wonder Bianca suddenly looked so distraught. Marissa wanted nothing more than for this trial to be over; for JR to be nothing more than a distance memory.

All Marissa wanted to do was run to Bianca and hold her close and keep her safe. It broke her heart to see Bianca to upset.

The judge seemed to notice Bianca's reaction as well.

"Miss Montgomery is something amiss?" he asked.

"No… I'm… I just didn't realise this would be so hard." stammered Bianca. Her hand was still shaking as she reached out for a glass of water. It was trembling so much that she had to pull it back to her lap; she clearly didn't trust herself to lift the glass.

"Take all the time you need." said the judge gently.

Bianca gave him a grateful smile.

McCoy let out a disgusted snort.

Marissa felt a hand on her arm. It was Krystal, her mother, leaning in to speak to her.

"You know something." Krystal whispered in Marissa's ear. "I'm gonna have to review my opinion of that judge. I've a feeling he might be a good guy after all!"

…

**Sorry this is so short :) I will have more writing time tomorrow.**


	133. Chapter 133 : Bianca on the stand part 2

**Sorry for another late post - the website was faulty _again_.**

...

Eventually Bianca's trembling hand was steady enough to reach for her water glass and she took a good long swig.

"Are we ready now?" McCoy asked a little petulantly.

"Okay." said Bianca, although her voice was still a little quiet. She looked up into the crowd expecting to see the judging eyes from seven years ago. Instead all she could see was friendship and support, from Randi, Frankie, Reggie, Camilla, Dr Stanhope, Scott, Madison, Opal and Krystal. Most importantly of all there was Marissa, looking so sympathetic and full of love, Bianca found a renewed strength.

"Let's get this over with." she said much more forcefully.

"Very good." said McCoy, and he began pacing.

"Now you claim that you didn't provoke my client into attacking you?"

"I didn't. He just came at me out of nowhere."

"So you don't believe stealing a man's wife and son are acts of provocation."

"Objection." called Jackson. "JR Chandler and Marissa Tasker were not married."

"Fine." said McCoy a little huffily, "Stealing a man's girlfriend and son. Do you not consider those actions provocative?"

"I didn't steal anything. You are acting as if Marissa didn't have a choice."

"But are you denying that you manipulated the situation?"

"It may seem that way after the fact but that was never my intention."

"So you had no ulterior motive when you were helping JR woo Marissa nine months ago?"

Bianca closed her eyes ashamed. She hadn't been particularly proud of her actions back then, but it had been an act of pure desperation.

"My actions back then were indeed misguided I won't deny that. I was in the position where I was falling in love with my straight best friend. I wanted more than anything to tell her how I felt but I was scared to lose her. So I decided to help make her happy. I thought at the time JR was who she wanted; to be a family again for AJ. I gave JR a music box I'd had made for Marissa, because I knew it would be too much of a romantic gesture coming from me, I was only a friend. It worked so well JR began coming to me for advice and I was just so pleased all the gestures and gifts were making Marissa so happy, I didn't see the implications of my actions until too late."

"The implication being that you sabotaged JR's relationship with Marissa."

"JR wasn't after a relationship with Marissa he was after a conquest. Just JR going after something for the sport of it. He wasn't interested for one second in what Marissa wanted or why else would he need to come to me at all? I know he slept with someone while he was trying to seduce Marissa. He cheated on her – how is that a good start to a relationship?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you stole Marissa from him!"

"Marissa left him, _she_ left him. It was her choice, her decision. She saw through JR's manipulation and found the courage to admit her feelings for me. She came after me," Bianca gave a small laugh at the memory, "I even tried to talk her out of it, but she was so sure, so fiercely determined that I was really who she wanted to be with."

"So you seduced JR's girlfriend and then you helped her steal his son."

"No." said Bianca fiercely. "JR's drinking alienated him from AJ. Marissa went out of her way to keep things civil between her and JR for AJ's sake, only JR was having none of it. He was determined to push Marissa out and in doing so he pushed his son away in the process."

"Your honour I have here custody documents and a restraining order all filed by Marissa Tasker in order to keep AJ away from his father." said McCoy turning to the judge.

"In order to protect AJ from his father." corrected Bianca. "No matter how nice Marissa tried to be JR kept playing dirty. He didn't leave her any choice. Marissa was forced to file for custody to keep her son safe from JR's drinking. She was more than happy to return to shared custody of JR only got the help he needed. But JR kept on drinking and kept on playing dirty. He arranged for a custody hearing only he moved the time without informing Marissa and tried to bribe the judge – so no wonder he didn't win. He then tried to get AJ back by blackmailing us and when that failed he tried to abduct AJ. That was when Marissa was forced to take out a restraining order. Marissa just wanted to make peace with him."

"None the less you did not consider my clients wishes. Surly he has the right to protest his son being raised by lesbians."

"The only wishes I was thinking about were AJ's. JR scared and upset him. My being gay was never an issue for JR until Marissa and I got together. JR would have been equally vile, I'm sure, if Marissa had left him for a man!"

"You have just told me how you systematically destroyed JR's relationship with Marissa and AJ – do you still claim JR wasn't provoked!"

"Yes. Are you going to mention how on the night of the shooting JR broke the restraining order twice in an attempt to abduct AJ? Are you going to mention how after Marissa came out of hospital with amnesia he went out of his way to keep her from me and the truth of our relationship? Are you going to mention how he used Marissa's injury to steal custody of AJ from her? Are you going to mention JR's history with drinking and jealousy? I've seen JR so drunk he threw himself out of a window. JR is someone who blames everyone except himself for his mistakes. This time he decided to blame me! Before that he was blaming Marissa!"

"I think we've finished here." said McCoy aware this conversation really wasn't going his way.

"Very well." said the judge, not surprised McCoy was retreating. "I shall call a short recess, then the lawyers can do a summing up, while I consider the case." The judge slammed his gavel on the desk. "This hearing will resume at one thirty."

…


	134. Chapter 134 : Charlie

David opened the door quietly. Cara was fast asleep in her hospital bed. Beside her was a portable crib. David stepped forward quietly for a first look at his son.

The baby boy was fast asleep, a fluff of black hair poking out from under his blue stocking cap. In David's eyes he looked wonderful and peaceful.

Standing right there at the foot of his son's bed David swore to do better by this child. He swore that he would never again make the mistakes that ruined the lives of his daughters. He also swore to do better than his father. His son was going to grow up loved and happy whatever the cost to himself and his dreams.

David heard a sigh and turned to see Cara watching him with sleepy eyes.

"He's perfect isn't he." said Cara, a smile on her lips.

"Yes he is." agreed David, the pride clear in his voice.

"I suppose introductions are in order." said Cara sitting up slightly in bed. "David this is your son, Charles, David, Zachary, Castillo. Charlie this is your daddy!"

"Zachary?" David asked, it hadn't been a name they had discussed.

"I wanted to do something for Bianca. I don't know how I would have coped without her. And Zach was a good man, or why else would you have worked so hard to save him?"

David stayed silent. He looked down at his tiny son and a smile returned to his lips.

"Hello Charlie." said David, reaching out a finger to caress the baby's cheek. "I'm your father." He looked at Cara, the smile still on his lips. "He's perfect."

…


	135. Chapter 135 : The verdict

The court recess was over quicker than Bianca had expected. She had a moment to tell everyone her adventures in the storm and talk to Kendall, who was still waiting outside the court room, about Erica's return to Pine Valley hospital. Opal gave her a hug and wished them all luck, then she left with AJ to collect Miranda from school. Reggie gave his cousin a pat on the back and told her she was amazing. Jackson appeared briefly to shake her hand and tell she had done everything right. Then finally she found a moment for a proper reunion with Marissa before everyone began to make their way back in for the summing up.

Marissa put a hand on Bianca's arm as she led her to the bench she shared with Krystal.

"You don't need to worry." said Marissa, "The defence has no case at all. There is no way JR is going to get away with this!"

Bianca smiled in reply, although she noticed the hesitation in Marissa's eyes. It was clear she was saying those words as much to convince herself as Bianca.

…

The Judge reappeared from his offices at the back of the court room and everyone got respectfully to their feet.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked as he settled down into his chair and shuffled his notes.

Jackson remained standing and moved the front of the courtroom.

"Your honour, I don't know what I can say when summing up this case. The evidence speaks for itself. JR assaulted Bianca, whether it was jealousy or as the defence claims a mental illness the fact remains that he attacked her. A woman who couldn't escape his fists and violence. There is no excuse for that, alcohol is not an excuse; jealousy is not an excuse; hatred is not an excuse. JR attacked Bianca Montgomery. He beat her and attempted to strangle her. He struck Ryan Lavery while making his escape, breaking his nose. He then assaulted his mother to try and cover the crime. He bribed a pilot so he could flee Pine Valley. Everything JR did after the assault seems like the very rational act of a man fleeing the law. Every act only succeeding to prove his guilt. We have evidence for every one of JR's actions that night and the defence has not denied any of them."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at JR before continuing.

"And that is just what we can prove against Bianca, what about his planned murder of his ex-wife months before! He admitted to planning to shoot her right here in this court. JR is a dangerous man. For the safety of the whole of Pine Valley he need to answer for his crimes!"

Satisfied Jackson returned to his seat.

McCoy got to his seat a little slower, much of his bravado dashed by the overwhelming evidence against his client.

"Your honour. My client is not a well man. He has been driven to the brink of insanity by the accidental shooting of his ex-wife Marissa Tasker, an act that the prosecution wants to distort into a cold blooded assassination attempt. What happened to Bianca Montgomery was a tragic accident. My client had no control of his actions on the night of the assault, just as he had no control the night he caused his son to run away. He is in the grip of a very real and very serious illness. My client does not need punishment, he needs help. He needs treatment. I have not denied his actions because there is no denying them. They happened, that cannot and will not change, but your honour my client is a victim too. A victim of his schizophrenia. He was in the control of the voices in his head. My colleague listed his actions as the rational actions of a man running from his crime, I see them the acts of a man trying to escape his demons, a man running to keep his friends and family safe. Your honour if my client is charged for this crime it will be a travesty of justice. JR Chandler needs help, not punishment. That is all I have to say."

McCoy returned to his seat, a little more confident of his defence.

The judge looked between both men.

"Very eloquent! You have both made very valid points. Now it is down to me to make a decision."

Judge Marshall looked down at his notes before addressing the court.

"Now I know I have a reputation in Pine Valley. I'm sure that the defence was rubbing their hands in delight when they heard I would be acting as judge. It is true I have voiced my opposition to homosexuality on personal principle, although there is no denying its existence in the modern world. But what is less publicised is how much I hate lying and manipulation. Mr McCoy, your client is a liar. I've heard so many different stories from him I'm already beginning to lose track so you were never, as one could say, at an advantage. Neither of these issues however, my principles or my personal feelings, will stop me from making a just decision. The assault happened - the evidence clearly proves it. The only question that is important is whether this assault was premeditated; spur of the moment, or the result of a mental breakdown on the part of JR Chandler. I for one believe the defence's plea of insanity…"

An ugly murmur ran through the courtroom.

The judge cleared his throat, raising his voice so he could be heard above the noise in the room.

"JR Chandler you will not be going to court for the assault of Bianca Montgomery. If there is even the slightest chance your actions were caused by any mental health problems you would be considered unfit for trial. Instead, for the safety of all, you are to be detained in the New Oak Haven secure facility for assessment and treatment."

JR sat straighter in his chair, a victorious smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, he had escaped a prison sentence, he would only have to spend a few weeks in hospital and then he would be a free man. Free to find a smarter way to get revenge on Bianca and Marissa.

JR was so lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to notice that the judge was glaring at him.

The judge leant forward in his chair, there was clear anger in his eyes.

"Young man I suggest you make the best use of your time at New Oak Haven," advised the judge, "For on your release you will be facing charges for the attempted murder of Marissa Tasker, for assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering and any of the other charges the police chief has gathered in his very extensive investigation into your actions on the night of the shooting. The evidence I have been presented for that case is very compelling. So all I can do is wish you a speedy recover Mr Chandler and I look forward to seeing you back in my court room very soon."

A very wicked smile graced the judge's lips as he spoke his last words.

JR looked suddenly confused, his celebrations stalled, and then he rounded on McCoy.

"This is all your fault." yelled JR, punching his lawyer so hard he fell backwards over the table.

It took four guards to drag the ranting JR from the room. His last words were directed at Bianca and Marissa.

"You haven't heard the last from me." he screamed.

"Yes they have." said the judge calmly.

As JR disappeared from sight Bianca realised how tightly she had been holding onto Marissa's hand.

"Is it over?" she asked, not quite believing what she had just witnessed.

"I believe it is." said Marissa gracing her girlfriend with a compelling smile.

"Good riddance." said Krystal, adding a supportive hand hand of her own to the top of Marissa and Bianca's and they all shared relieved smile, "Finally JR will pay for what he's done!"

Krystal looked reluctantly to the front of the court room.

"Now only one question remains; do we go over and thank that homophobic, bigoted, idiot of a judge? This hearing should have been over hours ago."

…

As JR twisted in the grip of the guards, screaming the odds at anyone who would listen, he noticed someone was following them from the court room to his cell.

"_It looks like it's just you and me now."_ said _Imaginary Marissa_ a vengeful smile on her lips as the cell door slammed shut.

She rubbed her hands gleefully together.

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

…


	136. Chapter 136 : Freedom

As the crowds filtered out of the court room Bianca remained in her seat. Marissa was watching her girlfriend closely; concerned by her silence, but then she noticed a new light in Bianca's eyes.

"We're free." said Bianca, her smile suddenly beaming. "We're really free."

Marissa found herself smiling back at the delight on Bianca's face. She looked down to where their hands were still entwined and stroked the soft skin on the back of Bianca's hand.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

Bianca was captivated by the movement of Marissa's thumb as it stoked her hand. She sighed before she spoke.

"It means JR is no longer hanging over our heads like some sword of Damocles. He can't hurt us ever again. It means mom's home and awake. I don't have to worry about never seeing her again." Bianca looked up and held Marissa's gaze. "It means I love you and I don't ever want to stop loving you."

For the first time in Marissa's memory she saw Bianca really truly relax. The tension that haunted her eyes was gone as if finally all her worries had melted away. Instead Bianca was gazing at her with so much love and devotion, Marissa thought her heart would just melt.

"I love you too." Marissa managed to whisper before Bianca closed the gap between them for a tender kiss.

Marissa may not have memories of her past but right now she had no doubts about her future. And that future belonged to Bianca. Although Bianca seemed determined to take things slow for the sake of Marissa's amnesia, Marissa had a plan. She often wondered if she had been this impatient before the amnesia, but after her conversation with Bianca about the house Marissa had devised a private five date plan to get them both back to where they belonged. Back to the place they would have been if it wasn't for that one terrible night.

"Do you know what will make this perfect?" Marissa whispered as they nuzzled noses, before she got lost in her girlfriend's adoring gaze once more.

"What." asked Bianca her voice almost a hum, she seemed so happy.

"I think I owe you a second date." said Marissa, leaning forward to steal another kiss. "What do you say we continue this at Krystal's, my treat?"

Bianca smiled; then she paused and pulled a playful frown,

"Wait, didn't Krystal say she was throwing a victory party at the bistro?"

"It will still be my treat." said Marissa as she helped Bianca to her feet. "Come on we deserve this, you more than anyone!"

Bianca gave Marissa no resistance, she only laughed softly at her girlfriend's little tease.

"Well as long as it ends better than our last date." said Bianca still laughing.

Marissa dutifully moaned at Bianca's little quip, but a part of her was astounded that Bianca had been able to move on so fast after the assault. God, could she love this woman any more?

Bianca took a moment to balance on her crutches, and then they left the court room side by side, the playful banter flowing between them, their smiles so bright they lit the room.

…


	137. Chapter 137 : Two men and a baby

**Hi folks – sorry some of you were unhappy with the results of the trial by legally it was the only way. - Just imagine JR tormented by **_**Imaginary Marissa**_** in a Terminator 2 type facility with tiny cells, burly orderlies and violent screaming lunatics in the adjoining rooms (not the cosy Oak Haven of old were everyone gets a designer tracksuit and craft-time) - does that help?**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica and Kendall reunited, Jackson catches up with Reggie and the Victory Party at Krystal's.**

…

David had just finished checking on his patient. He had her moved to a private room where he hoped to keep her identity from prying eyes. He was nervous about someone recognising her; he wasn't ready yet for the world to discover her identity yet. Pretty soon it would no longer be a worry. In a few days Erica will be safely discharged from the hospital and after Jackson had signed the paper work the whole place would be his once more. He would own the controlling share and then with the resources of a hospital he was going to make the greatest medical breakthrough of all time.

As he stood in the lift he contemplated the lift buttons. His was on his way to check on Erica Kane on the 4th floor but his finger instead moved to the 5th floor button. He wanted to look in his son once more. He was still getting over the shock and delight – he had a son.

As he walked down the corridor he could hear laughter and a male voice in Cara's room. Maybe Griffin had come to look in on his sister and new nephew?

David pushed open the door and was surprised to see Ryan Lavery cooing over his son.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Oh," said Ryan, turning to David, reaching out to shake David's hand, "I guess congratulations are in order."

Perturbed, David shook the proffered hand.

Ryan then turned back to the crib a tiny blue teddy bear in his hand.

"I would have been here sooner, but it took them so long to send a second helicopter; I was worried I'd be trapped at Kendall's all night." Ryan joked giving Cara a grin. "I had to see this little miracle, make sure he and his mommy were okay."

Ryan finally noticed the scowl in David's face.

"I hope you don't mind." Ryan asked.

"Or course he doesn't." said Cara cheerfully, ignoring David's frown. "I'm glad you are safe. And you and Bianca had a huge part in bringing Charlie safely into the world… I was going to talk to David first, but how would you like to be his Godfather? I'm thinking of asking Bianca too."

Cara looked to David, giving him a big smile.

"Do you approve David?"

David, who was still holding a grudge against Ryan and his meddling over the Orpheus project. It almost jeopardised his vital work. He had to take a moment before he answered. He hadn't expected Ryan to be a part of Charlie's life like this. Yes, he knew that Cara and Ryan had become friends in recent months, but in seeing the looks that passed between the two of them David realised he might have to start of thinking of Ryan as a different kind of rival altogether.

"I thought you might want to give Griffin the honour of Godfather," said David trying to be tactful.

"Oh, he gets to be uncle." said Cara, still smiling, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Cara was watching him closely and Ryan's look was slightly more calculating, he was obviously noticing the tension between them.

"Well if you have someone else in mind I don't mind." said Ryan, surprisingly giving David a way out, but David could see the disappointment that appeared on Cara's face.

"No, no of course not." said David, "We both owe you a lot. I would be very pleased to see you become Charles' Godfather."

Cara's smile returned but David and Ryan shared a tense look. They both knew he was lying through his teeth.

…


	138. Chapter 138 : Father and son reunion

Reggie was waiting in the passage of the courthouse, hoping for a chance to really catch up with his dad. Camilla had left to collect Ayesha from her play date with Gabby. She also knew it would give him a chance to have a proper conversation with Jackson. So far they had only shared a brief hello. Before that they hadn't spoken much at all, since Reggie had dropped his Basketball scholarship in order to join up. It wasn't so much that Jackson was upset at the decision. It was Reggie who created the distance between them. He just couldn't bear the thought that maybe Jackson was disappointed with him.

Reggie paced the hallway nervously; he had a lot to talk to his adopted father about. He just hoped that Jackson would be able to help him.

As soon as Jackson spotted Reggie he walked towards him, his arms wide, ready to pull him into a hug.

"Son." exclaimed Jackson his smile beaming, "It is so good to see you. It's so great to have you back home!"

They exchanged a warm manly hug and then Jackson grasped Reggie firmly by the shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on with you? This isn't just a short visit is it?"

Reggie no longer felt like a hardened soldier but a high school kid squirming under his father's gaze. It was almost as if time hadn't passed at all.

Reggie smirked.

"God, your good." he joked.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." said Jackson leading them over to an empty bench. "So why don't you tell me why you really came back to Pine Valley?"

"I've been discharged." explained Reggie. "There are military cut backs… I mean it was voluntary, not compulsory… but I was glad to get out of it… some of the things I've seen…" Battlefield nightmares flashed behind his eyes.

"Reggie?" Jackson asked, putting a nervous hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I wanted to get out." explained Reggie after a pause. "I wanted to get out before it changed me."

Reggie took a deep breath before he could continue,

"I want to start a new life with Camilla and little Ayesha. I brought them here to Pine Valley to see if they like it. Camilla loves it. So…"

"So?"

"We are thinking of staying."

"That's wonderful," said Jackson hugging his son once more, but then he noticed Reggie expression.

Jackson sat back on the bench and smiled.

"Mm, I'm sensing a 'but' coming on." he said jokingly.

"Well nothing is that simple." said Reggie. "Our savings will only stretch so far. We need jobs, a place to stay. It's not going to be easy. I mean there are a few handyman jobs going on the area and Camilla is already looking at waitressing work. But we need to find a home that we can afford. And we can't afford to stay at the yacht club for more than another week, and we can't take Ayesha to that grotty motel on the outskirts."

"If you need a loan…" offered Jackson kindly.

Reggie just shook his head.

"I don't want to start hitting you for money. But a reference would be appreciated. And if you can think of anyone, anywhere, that is renting a rooms or a flat."

"Consider it done." said Jackson. "I'd offer you my couch, but that would hardly do for you and your new family."

Jackson thought for a few moments and then an idea came to him.

"You know if it is only for a few weeks I think I might know somewhere you can stay, until you can find something a little more permanent."

"Really?" Reggie asked, it was more than he could have hoped.

"Just let me make a few enquiries." said Jackson, pulling his phone from his pocket. "But I don't think it would be a problem."

…


	139. Chapter 139 : Erica once more

Kendall hurried to the hospital as soon as Bianca told her the news about Erica. She had to make sure her mom was really alright. On the journey there all Kendall could see was her mother as she was before, lying in a hospital bed looking so frail and so near to death… How much would this traumatic experience have changed her, would she still be Erica Kane?

…

"I don't care about deadlines – my point is _I_ wasn't dead!"

Kendall stood stunned as she got to Erica's room, only to find her mother screaming down the phone.

"No. Kit this is your problem… Because I'm making it your problem..! You fix it or the whole movie deal is off…"

Kendall could hear the tinny response through the phone speaker.

"_The premier is a month away. And there are two further movies planned. You can't do that…"_

"I can and I will… unless I am completely satisfied! Fix it!"

Angrily Erica turned off her phone and threw it on the bed.

Kendall had to fight the smile that was pulling at her lips.

"Whoa, it's nice to see you back to your old self again." she said, "Only should you be getting worked up like that."

"Kendall." said Erica, happy to see her eldest daughter. "You know that felt oddly refreshing."

She opened her arms for a hug which Kendall gratefully accepted.

"I'm so sorry about Zack." said Erica pulling her daughter close. "I wish I could have been there. I wish there was something I could have done."

"It was hard mom; hard to say goodbye all over again. But I got through it thanks to support from Bianca, Jackson and my boys – and of course the distraction of worrying about you."

"I'm still so very sorry." said Erica, stroking her daughter's cheek. "I know how happy you were to have him back."

Kendall smiled at her mother's concern.

"Well now I'm happy to have you back. You have been sorely missed."

"I'm beginning to see that." said Erica, an edge to her voice.

Kendall knew her mother well enough to know that Erica was referring to something very specific by her tone.

"Who were you yelling at before?" Kendall asked, although she could already guess.

"Kit Sterling. Can you believe he cashed in on me? Published my book before it was finished, and as for the film."

"You can't put all the blame on him." said Kendall.

"What do you mean – that book was published almost the instant I was shot!"

"It was over a month later, mom; a long month of publicist meetings and soul searching before they decided to publish. And in the end I was the one who said yes."

"You!"

"I was a wreck after Zack died. A total wreck. I tried to be strong but here you were in the hospital, in a coma and you were dying in stages. Bianca was trapped in a bed, paralysed. Zack was dead and I was so sure you were dying. When they approached me I said yes."

"But why?"

"I wanted the whole world to know what an amazing woman my mother was. And I didn't want it to become some fuel for the morbid publicity vultures when you died. I wanted it to be an inspiration now... while you were still alive."

"But the chapters you wanted to change?"

"It didn't matter, not anymore. I am a part of your amazing life and I should be proud of that not embarrassed."

"But Bianca..?" Erica asked

"When I told her what I had done, she said yes quicker than I did…" said Kendall with a grin. "So I guess you owe Kit an apology."

Erica still looked unhappy. Her next words made the real reason for her anger very clear.

"So did you green-light the film as well?"

"No." said Kendall quickly. "You signed a legally binding contract. You sold them the rights, anything else was a courtesy. We had no way of protesting the film. They have kept us involved and up to date with the proceedings. I don't think you need to worry, I believe this film is going to more than do you justice!"

Erica's mouth became a thin line. She was still upset.

"They said I would play myself!" said Erica.

"You think you would do a better job than Meryl Streep? She's just won another Oscar you know."

"It's the principal of the thing." said Erica curtly.

"Mom, if the hype is to be believed this film trilogy is going to make you immortal. What more could you possible want? Reporters are already surrounding the hospital, now word of your return has gotten out. International reporters! You are global news, mom, thanks to this film."

Erica blinked as Kendall's words sank in.

"Immortal." she said slowly trying the word out for size. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

…


	140. Chapter 140 : JRs going away party

In the car over to Krystal's Marissa had to keep all her focus on the road. The remains of the storm devastation still littered the highway; broken branches, huge puddles, and at one point the police were there to direct them around a roof that had blown off a nearby house.

"That was quite a storm." said Marissa as she slowed for a particularly wide puddle.

"Mmm-hmm." said Bianca not really hearing her.

Bianca was being very quiet again only this time there was a new tension in her shoulders. Marissa would catch Bianca staring at her, her focus on her short crop of red hair that concealed her extensive bullet scar.

"Okay, spill." said Marissa, as she slowed for the next stop sign.

"What?" asked Bianca, feeling guilty for being caught.

"Why are you starring at my scar?"

"I… I was thinking how much JR stole from us with that one bullet. He shot you, I can't believe he shot you. Aren't you angry. I… I'm angry."

"Yes, I'm angry and I'm upset." said Marissa truthfully. "Not just for what JR did to me. But what this will do to AJ and because of what he tried to do to you… to us."

Marissa held Bianca's gaze, the steely determination was there for her girlfriend to see.

"But right now I don't want to think about him." continued Marissa, her tone lighter as she tried to make the point to Bianca. "He is gone, you said it yourself just a moment ago – We're free! And if the judge is true to his word JR will never trouble us again. I cannot change what happened; I cannot get back what that bullet took from me, no more than you can. I've lost my memories, so I make new ones. So far, with the exception of any moment connected to JR I must say they have all been pretty wonderful. Especially the time I've spent with you. And I look forward to making many more memories with you, starting with this date-slash-party. I know that this is just a brief escape, I know that when the party is over I will have to have a long painful conversation with my son about his dad I know I need to call Liza and make sure it is even legal for me to take AJ home after what JR said in court… but right now we are going to party and dance and have fun because we deserve it. Reality can wait for later to come slap us in the face. Right now it's just you and me and whatever memories we choose to make…"

Bianca was staring at Marissa still. She was helpless in response to the flirty smile on Marissa's lips.

"… Am I talking too much?" Marissa asked.

"Definitely." said Bianca flirting back.

Still smiling Marissa closed the gap between them to steal a kiss, only for aloud honk of a car horn to break them apart with a start. There was quite a queue behind them at the junction.

"We'll continue this later." said Marissa still smiling as she restarted the car.

…

When they reached Krystal's, Bianca stood by the driver side door in a moment of indecision.

"It sounds like it's busy in there." said Bianca, "I'm wondering if I can manage with just one crutch."

"You can do that?" asked Marissa.

"Well I manage alright at home, and if it's crowded in there it can be hard to maneuver with two…"

"I say do it." said Marissa. She sidled up beside Bianca and slid her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "If you need to, you can always lean in me."

Bianca grinned as she rested against her girlfriend's side.

"You convinced me." she said, leaving her second crutch on the passenger seat.

...

Krystal's was almost full to bursting and it really was a party. Marissa held the door for Bianca, who was taking in the much altered surroundings of their favourite bistro. There was music playing and someone had found balloons and streamer to decorate the place.

"Marissa!" cried Krystal, engulfing her daughter in a huge hug as if it had be months instead of barely an hour since they saw each other last. She them enclosed Bianca in an equally large hug.

"Quite the party." said Marissa, shouting slightly over the noise of the music.

"JR is in the loony bin or going to jail. I can think of no better reason to throwing a going away party can you?"

Krystal plucked two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and passed them to the girls.

Marissa grasped it but Bianca looked down reluctantly.

"I can't drink." she reminded them.

"Not even one little sip to celebrate the end of a leach like JR." asked Krystal still proffering the glass.

"Oh I do want to celebrate." said Bianca fiercely. "But do have you any sparkling cider?"

…


	141. Chapter 141 : The mystery patient

A glass of sparkling cider was found for Bianca and toasts were made. Marissa, Bianca and Krystal clinked their glasses together, each woman wishing JR farewell and good riddance. Then Marissa dragged a quietly protesting Bianca to the small dance-floor that had been set up in the corner of the room.

...

Krystal caught up with Opal in conversation with Scott, Madison, Jake and Amanda. It seemed that Amanda and Scott were butting heads over whether what happened to JR was really justice at all.

"This was a long time coming." said Scott, "My cousin has got away with too much for too long."

"But you must have known something wasn't right with him." said Amanda. "He hasn't been himself for a long time. To me he has always seemed lost."

"It's an act." said Scott bluntly. "How else would he have gotten away with his crap all these years?"

"Well, I think it is good if he is getting the treatment he needs." said Amanda not backing down.

"That's garbage." said Scott angrily. "He went to war with Marissa and Bianca. He would have been going after them still if he hadn't been caught out. He didn't care about anyone but himself, not even his own son."

"I'm not trying to justify what he did..!"

"Or sure sounds like it!"

"Yes well." said Krystal putting a restraining hand Scott's shoulder. "That young man has hurt people enough. I don't want JR causing another fight. What do you say we change the subject?"

"Yes," said Opal, "This is supposed to be a party."

Scott noticed the effect his words had on everyone.

"Your right." He said, "This is a party."

"So how was my grandson when you left him?" Krystal asked Opal.

"I dropped AJ and Miranda off with the nanny." said Opal, "Those two kids… you'd think they were already brother and sister. AJ was little upset about his dad but Miranda basically told him, _'Whatever happens you'll always have me,'_… too cute."

Krystal grinned.

"And can you believe the weather." said Madison also glad of the change of subject. She had had quite an eventful day of her own and was keen to share it. "I was trapped at the Fusion offices all day. A tree can down just outside the main door. They wouldn't let us evacuate until they took branches down from another nearby tree and to top it all, a rep from the 'Fusion Pets' line got trapped between floors in the elevator when the power failed, we had to find a way to pry open the doors. It was mad."

"Whoa." said Opal. "The storm has certainly made a mess of the town. Did you see the roof of the Peterson's house on the corner Main Street?"

"We had to drive round it in the way here." said Scot.

"I think we all did." said Jake. "Mind you I think Bianca, Ryan and Cara had the most eventful day. Did you hear we have a new midwife in town!" said Jake smiling in the direction of Bianca, who was slow dancing with Marissa, the pair oblivious of everything else around them.

"What's this?" asked Madison.

"Cara went into labour in the middle of the storm." explained Jake. "First Ryan crashes his car and then he and Bianca had to do the delivery Cara's baby."

"She's had her baby." asked Madison.

"Yes, and I'm glad to report both mother and son are doing excellently. No problems with either. Bianca did a great job. They did everything right. She's named him Charles."

"Have you just come up from the hospital?" Opal asked Jake "Is there any more news on Erica?"

She had heard rumours of her best gal-pals return and was keen to know if it was true.

"The hospital has been manic all day. First the storm and then David swooping in from nowhere with Erica and his mystery patient." said Jake. "By all accounts Erica seems to have made a miraculous recovery. Whatever David's Orpheus treatment consists of it is amazing stuff."

"Mystery patient?" Krystal asked, her ears pricking up at the comment.

"I don't know who she is. The porters were saying David was more concerned about her than Erica. He's got her straight into a private room and only nurses approved by him are allowed to go in. It's a big mystery."

"She?" said Krystal her voice suddenly very quiet.

Opal could see the sudden change in her friend's face. She wasn't the only one.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Scott.

"David… he told JR that Babe was still alive. I thought he was just doing it to torment him… could it be true? Has he saved Babe?"

Opal put a hand on Krystal's arm.

"No. He would have said something. He wouldn't have kept Babe from you; he knows how much you love her. He wouldn't keep a mother from…" Opal stopped when she realised what she was saying.

"You were going to say David wouldn't keep a mother from her child weren't you?" said Krystal. "But he did it to Bianca."

"But… but that was for Babe's sake." said Opal, trying to get Krystal to see sense. She wasn't surprised at the possibility that David could still be harbouring secrets. But could he really be keeping a secret that big?

"But if it is her?" said Krystal, her voice now a whisper

"It won't be her. It can't be." said Opal.

But Krystal was already racing out of the door, the party and everything else forgotten.

…


	142. Chapter 142 : Differant kisses

Bianca was happy to discover she could cope quite well with the slow dance, as long as they only moved in a slow shuffle and she could hold tightly to Marissa. The holding tightly part was definitely the best bit. Bianca's hands were clasped to Marissa's hips and Marissa's hands rested on Bianca's shoulders; they're bodies moving together as they turned slow circles on the dance floor.

Bianca was mesmerised by the way Marissa was watching her, gazing at her with a sweet smile on her lips. It was moments like this that Bianca forgot about the amnesia. Marissa still seemed so sure, so confident that they should be together; it was as if that part of her had never changed. But how fast should they take this, how fast should this go? It had been only two weeks since their second first kiss, technically this was only their second date and people were already acting like they were moving in together.

Bianca felt confused by it all. Marissa was here in her arms and yet she missed her. No, they mustn't rush this; Bianca had to wait until Marissa was ready. She mustn't pressurise her or scare her off by coming on too strong. They were starting at the beginning once more, only this time it would be perfect because JR was no longer there to interfere. This time Bianca would woo Marissa properly, with dates and gifts and honesty. This time she was going to do it right.

Wasn't Adele playing in LA next week? Maybe they could fly out; take the kids and make a weekend of it? Or would that be too much? It would be nice to take the kids somewhere; AJ will need something to take his mind off his dad. The lake resort had plenty to keep the kids occupied and there was the spa for the grown-ups, but was that maybe too romantic a setting for a weekend away together? Bianca would find it hard to control her emotions and herself, just like last time. Where could they go?

_There was always Disneyland…_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Marissa, interrupting Bianca's inner thoughts.

"Just wondering where I should take you on our next date." said Bianca.

"You seem supremely confident there will be a next one." teased Marissa, her cheeky smile doubling in size. "I think I might need a convincer."

Bianca grinned too.

"Will this do?"

She pulled Marissa closer and kissed her. Soft, gentle kisses, which made both women sigh with delight as they continued their slow circles around the dance floor.

"I'm convinced." said Marissa, a little breathlessly as they pulled apart.

That was the main difference Bianca decided between this Marissa and who she was before; the kiss.

Before the amnesia, Marissa was always the one to initiate the kiss. She would smile, and lean in, pausing just a second before closing the gap between them. Bianca always thought of it as a starter kiss, Marissa giving her permission to then take charge. Now Marissa waited for Bianca to make the first move. She would lean, but Bianca was now the one to close the gap and initiate the kiss.

It was only a little thing, but it was enough of a reminder to Bianca that things had changed; that this Marissa was a new person and they were starting from the beginning once more.

Only this time she was going to do everything right!

…


	143. Chapter 143 : David's daughter

Krystal wasn't sure what she expected to find when she raced to Pine Valley Hospital. Could Babe really still be alive? Could David have been keeping her from her all these years?

When she got to the hospital she marched passed reception to the elevator. Jake had said the mystery patient was in a private room, which meant the 6th floor. She wasn't alone the elevator and Krystal found in a struggle to hold in her impatience as the lift seemed to stop at almost every floor on the journey up letting people on and off.

When she arrived on the 6th floor Krystal was the only person to step out. The corridor was empty apart from a young doctor at the nurse's station. Krystal took a deep breath and marched towards him.

"I need to speak to Dr Haywood." said Krystal firmly, making it clear 'no' was not an option.

The young man started at her aggressive approach.

"Um… he's in with a patient, perhaps you could wait." he stammered.

As he spoke the young man's eyes darted towards the room at the end of the corridor.

"No I need to see him now." said Krystal and she marched towards the door the doctor had glanced to.

"You can't go in there." The young doctor called, running after her but Krystal wasn't stopping for anyone.

She marched towards the room, it was only when she gripped the door handle that she paused. Babe could be at the other side of this door!

She turned the handle gently and slowly pushed open the door. The room was dark. David had his back to the her leaning over the patient. All Krystal could see was a pale hand and a bracelet she didn't recognise with the letters B, A, B hanging from the chain.

"Babe…" Krystal gasped.

David turned at the sound of Krystal's words.

The young doctor had caught up with her as well and gripped her arm.

"I'm sorry Doctor Hayward I told her she couldn't disturb you."

"It's okay." said David, seemingly ashamed at getting caught. "Let her in."

Krystal's heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped closer to the bed; but her elation turned to disappointment, it wasn't Babe.

It wasn't a woman at all but a young girl with long pale hair. She couldn't have been more than ten or eleven.

Krystal looked to David, tears in her eyes.

"She's not Babe…"

"No," said David quietly, "This is my daughter Leora."

…

The child was lying in bed, staring into space.

Krystal took a step closer toward the bed. The girl didn't even seem to register her presence.

"What's wrong with her." asked Krystal.

"She suffered brain damage. Her brain was starved of oxygen for too long."

David reached out and touched his daughter's cheek. A tiny smile appeared briefly and a surprising deep giggle escaped from her lips in reaction to the contact.

"But you've been treating her all this time?" asked Krystal, "Ten years, she died ten years ago."

"I created Orpheus for her." explained David, "It helped, she regained a degree of consciousness but I can't repair the damage to her brain. I was so close with Dixie's treatment, she was catatonic when I first revived her and then suffered a dissociative episode before she regained her full metal faculties. I thought I had made the breakthrough, but Leora still doesn't respond. I sometimes think it would have been better if I had left her to die."

Krystal was horrified by his words.

"How can you say something so terrible in front of her?"

She looked at the girl who still starred seemingly unknowingly at empty air, her smile now gone.

Krystal took the child's hand in her own.

"It's okay, he didn't mean it." said Krystal.

The child's smile returned at the contact. Closer now she could see that the bracelet around the girl's wrist spelt the word Baby and there was a fifth charm in the shape of a little girl.

"I bought it for her when she was born." explained David, "My baby girl."

Krystal smiled at the sentiment from a usually unsentimental man.

"This is why you were so determined to be by Marissa's side when she was in the comma. This is why you told me to expect the worse."

"Yes." said David.

Krystal looked at David's young daughter, she had her father's chin and her blonde hair was so like Babe's when she was little.

"She's beautiful." said Krystal, "Why have you kept her hidden away for so long?"

"I need to heal her." said David, "I need to fix her. I'm running out of ideas, but there must be a way to save her."

"But you have saved her." said Krystal, "She's alive."

"But what kind of life is this." said David.

"Well if you plan to use her as a lab rat for the rest of her life then then I would say not much of one at all. Have you ever even taken her outside, has she ever seen a tree or a bird? Felt the sun on her face? If I hadn't stormed in here you would have kept her hidden away indefinitely wouldn't you. Are you ashamed of her?"

David looked at Krystal, wondering why he had invited her in. Maybe he felt it time someone other than him knew of his daughter's existance. Leora was still smiling at the contact of Krystal holding her hand. Was Krystal right had he been neglecting his daughter? David thought back over all the oaths he had sworn at the foot of his new born son's bed just hours ago, did Leora deserve any less. He had worked so hard being her doctor over the last ten years, maybe it was time to be her father.

"I've been so busy trying to keep her alive…" he said softly.

"Well now, don't you think you owe it to her to help her enjoy the life you've given her."

David sighed and stroked his daughter's cheek once more.

"Yes." he said and planted a kiss on his little girl's cheek. "She deserves everything."

Leora giggled.

…


	144. Chapter 144 : Captain Marvel

**Well last week I passed 140 chapters and 500 reviews - Phew,t his was not orginally going to be as epic.**

**SPOLIERS - this week - 2nd date, Erica comes home and Marissa gets a job as Krystal's manager.**

**...**

As the music increased in pace, Bianca made a move to leave the dance floor.

Marissa grabbed her hand.

"One more dance, please." She begged.

"It's been a long day," said Bianca apologetically. "I shouldn't overdo it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." gasped Marissa suddenly looking mortified, she wasn't taking very good care of her girlfriend. "Do you want to sit down? When was the last time you ate?"

"I must admit a bite to eat sounds good." said Bianca. "It seems an age since breakfast."

They moved to a recently vacated table.

"You should have said something." sighed Marissa as she pulled the seat out for her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, really." said Bianca with a big smile.

Marissa smiled back before scanning the room. The place was packed, almost everyone who had been in the court room had taken up the invite to return to Krystal's. They were very lucky to get the table.

"I'll go to the bar and order, I don't think we'll catch a waiter." said Marissa, "Chicken salad, okay with you?"

"Perfect."

Behind the bar looked like bedlam, Will seemed to be struggling to cope on his own.

"I wonder where my mom is?" Marissa asked out loud.

"Would it be easier to go elsewhere?" Bianca asked.

"No, wait here. I'll be as quick as I can." said Marissa, "This is my treat, remember. I'll get you something to eat even if I have to sneak into the kitchen and steal some brownies."

With that Marissa wriggled her way into the crowd.

…

Bianca smiled at Marissa's determination as her red hair disappeared into the forest of shoulders.

The table was by the door, and on more than one occasion Bianca had to duck her head to avoid elbows and big bags as people came and went.

Just then a very familiar figure came through the restaurant door.

"Uncle Jack!" cried Bianca delighted to see her uncle. She began to get up to greet him.

"No, stay where you are." said Jackson, "I'll come to you."

Bianca stayed in her chair and Jackson bent down to engulf her in a hug.

Reggie was there too and hugged her as well.

Jackson took the vacant seat.

"So how are you now the trial is over?"

"I'm good. I'm free." said Bianca, she reached across the table and took his hand. "Thank you; you did an amazing job at the hearing; you and Caleb."

"Hmmm, yes we did make a good team." said Jackson carefully.

"Still a few bridges to build." said Bianca with a grin.

"Well he does insist on calling me _Captain Marvel_."

Reggie laughed,

"Really?"

"Well you earned the title today." said Bianca with a grin.

Jackson took a breath.

"So I hear your mom's back at Pine Valley Hospital."

"Yes, she back to her old self again." said Bianca, "I'm actually going to visit her again when this party is over. You should come with me."

Jackson looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well I'm not sure. It's a little awkward after the last words I said to her…"

"_Frankly my dear I don't give a damn!"_ said Bianca in her best Ret Butler impression.

"Pretty much." said Jackson.

"I told her what you did for her when she was unconscious." said Bianca, "I know she'll be happy to see you. She has sworn to put her family first from now on."

Jackson looked less than convinced.

"I wonder how long that promise will last for?"

…


	145. Chapter 145 : An annoying phone call

Liza was on the phone to child services as soon as word reached her about JR's custody trick. She was meeting Marissa later that evening, she just wanted to make sure she was correct about Marissa's rights with regards to AJ. It seemed that JR's final act of spite was to try and keep Marissa away from her son perminantly. Liza was almost certain that wouldn't work. The problem was the woman at the other end of the phone was being less than helpful.

"What was that name again?"

"The child's name is Adam Chandler III, known as AJ, my client is his adopted mother…"

The woman couldn't seem to understand the problem.

"Yes I have his name here. His father Adam Chandler JR has full custody of the child."

"Yes I am currently disputing this and petitioning on behalf of Marissa Tasker for full custody."

"That is a matter for the courts."

"Yes, but my client was unaware of her legal status and was led to believe by JR… Adam Chandler Jnr. that they had shared custody.

"That's not what my paper work says."

"I know." said Liza trying hard to keep her patience. "But my question is, as Adam Chandler Jnr. is presently committed to a mental institution and awaiting criminal prosecution, is my client within her rights to take the child home given the custody agreement she believed to be in place?"

"Well normally, unless the parent has express wishes otherwise the child is placed with a family member."

"So as his adopted mother, she can take him home without affecting her custody suit."

"I don't know." said the woman rather unhelpfully. "Do you want to speak to my supervisor, I'm quite new here."

"I'd never have guessed." Liza muttered under her breath.

Over the phone Liza could hear a sigh and a rustle of paper and then someone giving the new employee instructions on how to transfer a call. The phone rung twice and then a man picked up.

"Hello," said Liza trying to keep her voice sweet. "I hope you can help me. I am a lawyer acting on behalf of Marissa Tasker. She is currently taking part in a legal suit against Adam Chandler Jnr. for custody of Adam Chandler III…"

"Are you calling to organise a home check?"

"No. JR Chandler… Chandler Junior, has been institutionalised and is currently awaiting criminal prosecution. I am calling in regards to my clients rights in regards to her adopted son."

"What was that name again…" the man asked.

Liza sighed.

…


	146. Chapter 146 : Cupboard love

Krystal's Bistro was still packed. While Bianca waited for Marissa's return, Reggie was filling her in on his plan to return to Pine Valley and his hunt for a job and a place to stay.

"Muriel was saying we need a new caretaker at the Miranda centre, now Howard is retiring." said Bianca, "I can get you an application form if you like? It isn't much…"

"It's something." said Reggie positively, "Thanks."

"We also have a crèche service at the centre, if you are worried about Ayesha's childcare. It's open to all employees and volunteers."

Reggie grinned.

"Well I take it Camilla is staying too?" added Bianca

"Yes." said Reggie. "We are going to make a go of it here."

"Well I'm very happy for you both. And I'm sure Uncle Jack will be happy to have you home."

"Yes I will." said Jackson, with a fatherly hand in Reggie's shoulder, "You've been sorely missed."

...

Bianca was distracted from the conversation by a flash of red hair in the crowd by the bar, was Marissa coming back? But then the person disappeared again.

Jackson noticed Bianca's sudden preoccupied look.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"I'm actually here on a date. Marissa went to order food. She's been gone an awfully long time."

"Is someone taking my name in vain?" said a familiar voice.

Marissa squeezed through the customers to get back to the table.

"I was beginning to think I'd need to send out a search party." Bianca joked lightly.

"Another few minutes in that crush and I'd have been glad of the rescue."

A smile passed between Bianca and Marissa and Jackson realised he and Reggie should make themselves scarce.

"We'll leave you to it." said Jackson making a move to stand. "Bianca, come and find me when you are off to the hospital, we can go together."

"No stay." said Marissa, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder before he could get up. "I had a word with Opal. I've got us another table for our date, slightly more private."

Marissa offered an arm to Bianca.

"If m'lady would care to accompany me?"

"M'lady, is it?" said Bianca taking Marissa's proffered elbow, "Sound's posh."

"Oh it is." said Marissa, laughing as she spoke.

She led Bianca on a path through the crowd at the bar towards the kitchen.

…

Marissa took Bianca through the kitchen and into a side door.

"Here we are," said Marissa, "An intimate table for two in a private room."

"It's the stock room." said Bianca surprise in her voice, although she still had a smile on her lips.

Marissa had made a great deal of effort setting up a table between the shelves of tins and bottles. Their dinner was waiting for then on a checked tablecloth, two chicken salads and two tall glasses of ice tea. There was even a candle and a red rose in a vase.

"How? When?" stammered Bianca, blown away by the romantic gesture.

"Is it okay?" Marissa asked, "I just wanted to take you somewhere more private."

"It's wonderful." said Bianca.

Both women shared a loving look. Bianca closed the gap between them and gave Marissa a tender kiss.

…

Marissa pulled the seat out for Bianca. The chairs were mismatched and it was rather cramped in such a tight space.

"It's certainly intimate." said Bianca.

"It just nice to get you all to myself." said Marissa, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on Bianca's cheek.

Marissa squeezed into her own chair and picked up her fork.

"Well dig in, only the best for my girl. Chicken salad with Opal's special dressing, and I have ordered chocolate cake for dessert."

"Perfect." said Bianca, tucking into her dinner with gusto. She had already missed a meal, which was bad for her routine and meant she was late taking her midday pills.

Bianca had demolished over half of her salad before she caught Marissa watching her.

"Is it good?" asked Marissa, teasing slightly.

"It's very good." said Bianca, between chews, "Sorry, I was hungry."

"You don't have to apologise."

"Yes, but this is a date we should be talking and sipping wine and flirting shamelessly."

"Well as long as you don't mind substituting wine for ice tea we can do precisely that."

Bianca laughed and they chinked their ice tea glasses together.

"To us!" toasted Bianca.

"To us!"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bianca asked, taking a sip of her ice tea.

Marissa stared at Bianca for a long moment.

"When did you know you were in love with me?"

Bianca almost choked at the unexpected question. When she got her breath back she laughed.

"Nothing like starting on the easy questions." she joked.

Marissa was watching her still, with an earnest expression on her face. Bianca realised that this was a serious question and Marissa deserved an honest answer.

"I think I have always had feelings for you. You have been a good friend to me. I didn't realise how close we were really getting until someone pointed it out to me…"

"Someone pointed it out?"

"JR arranged a double date. A blind date for me with a woman named Louise from Chandler's finance department; although it was really a blatant attempt for him to get closer to you by pretending to help me. A short way into the night Louise made the observation that I was clearly more interested in you and I realised she was right. She left and then I left. It was suddenly very awkward, you were my straight best friend, and you didn't think of me in that way."

"So when did I realise?"

"You always said that deep down you always knew there was something more between us than just friendship. I think the defining moment was when Ricky held us hostage in that closet. You were incredible. I was a wreck, Ricky attacked me and suddenly I was back in the past and Michael Cambias was hurting me once more. But you wouldn't let me give up, wouldn't let me be afraid, and it must have been just as bad for you after what Annie did. I guess we were there for each other; we got ourselves out of that bad situation together. After that I couldn't deny my true feelings for you, and it took a lot of self-control to stop myself saying or doing something inappropriate. I think you noticed, but you were too afraid to admit the chance that we could mean more to each other."

"I was afraid."

"Until that moment, you never considered yourself gay. When I told you how I felt you had a mini freak out."

Bianca smiled at the memory. The final straw had been at the hotel by the lakes. When Marissa had stretched out on the bed beside her and sighed, her hand perched provocatively to her shoulder, her skirt pulling up just a fraction revealing more smooth thigh, her dress gaping slightly at the neck revealing a little more cleavage. The moment seemed insanely erotic at the time, but that might just have been down to her own frustrated libido. Bianca hadn't known where to look or what to think. She just couldn't bear it a second more, she had to say something...

"I freaked out?" asked Marissa, pulling Bianca out of her memories.

"You ran back to JR." said Bianca, uncomfortably. "It took him being a jackass and you getting incredibly jealous of me going on a date with another woman to make you accept the truth."

"Then I was an idiot" said Marissa, finding it hard to believe she ever had a moments doubt about her feelings for Bianca. "From my perspective I felt a connection almost as soon as I met you, _if you ignore me completely blanking you at the pool on our first encounter_." she added awkwardly, "As soon as I knew you loved me, I just knew if I followed my heart I'd be happy. My heart is yours and being with you makes me happy."

"I feel the same."

Bianca reached across the table and took Marissa hand.

"So." said Bianca after a moment.

"So?" repeated Marissa a broad grin spreading across her face.

"So… are you going to eat that last tomato?"

…


	147. Chapter 147 : A reunion of sorts

When Bianca joined Jackson after her date she had a very big smile on her face.

"I take it you had a good time?"

"A very good time." said Bianca still grinning. "So are you ready to see mom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Jackson, as he led his niece to his car.

"You won't recognise her I promise. She told me that she was going to make it up to us; to put her family first."

"And you believe her."

"I believe she is going to try. But I also know she is Erica Kane, so we shall have to wait and see."

…

When they arrived at the hospital they found Kendall waiting in the corridor.

"Didn't you go in to see mom?" Bianca asked.

"I did." said Kendal, "But at the moment she is on the phone to her publicist and requested a little privacy."

"Her publicist?" asked Bianca confused.

"She found out about the book and the film."

"Oh."

"When I arrived she was already bending Kit's ear about it. Now it seems some reporters want to interview her from her hospital bed and talk shows are already asking to book her for spots."

"You were saying." said Jackson, he looked less than amused.

Bianca was suddenly worried he was going to have a change of heart and leave Erica all over again.

"She'll want to see us when she knows we're here." said Bianca, resolutely.

With that she pushed open to door to find her mom sat up in bed, a phone to her ear and diary open on her lap.

"Hi mom, I've brought you a special visitor." said Bianca with a grin. Her face fell slightly when Erica held up her hand for silence, but she remained determined that her mom was not going to ruin her reunion with Uncle Jack.

"I shall have to go…" said Erica down the telephone."…No, my daughter has just arrived… My youngest, Bianca… I can ask?.. Okay… well I have to go… Call me when you have the dates for Leno… Goodbye… Goodbye."

Erica put the phone down and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Frederick asked if you would be willing to come with me to be interviewed by The Today Show."

"What? Mom you just got back. What about all your promises about putting your family first?"

"Oh I will, I will. But I'm a public figure now, the world wants to know my story! You know if I don't do this the press will only be camped outside our door."

"You've been back barely a day!"

"Yes." said Erica, missing her point entirely, "And there is so much to do!"

"I should have known you wouldn't change." said Jackson sadly; he had followed Bianca into the room. "Why could I think for just one second that you would have learnt your lesson and start to put other people first? You will never change."

"Jack." said Erica suddenly sitting up in bed, "You came."

"And I'm leaving again."

Jackson turned to go but stopped himself and looked back at Erica.

"Your selfish actions got people killed, Erica, people we loved; Zack, Angie… my daughter! Bianca is crippled; she could have been permanently paralyzed! _You_ barely survived! Is that still not enough of a wake up call for you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of that. But you have to understand this is my dream!"

"And your dreams are the only ones that matter…"

"Uncle Jack, please." begged Bianca, mortified that the reunion hadn't gone the way she had hoped. "Mom..?"

Erica looked from Bianca to Jack and picked the phone up from her bed.

"Take it." she said thrusting it towards Jackson. "You're right. I know you are right. Take it away."

Erica sunk back defeated.

"I need to spend time with my family." she added, "The world will have to wait."

Bianca smiled a broadened hopefully as Jackson took the phone from Erica's hand.

"Yes… well… I'm glad you saw sense." he said

"There will be plenty of opportunities after the film premier." continued Erica, "That will give me whole month to get ready for the press gambit and give me the time I need to spend with my girls."

Jackson gave Bianca a long suffering look, but Bianca kept her determined smile on her face. Her mom had yielded a little and Jackson hadn't stormed from the room. It was only baby steps but there was a glimmer of hope that it could all turn out right in the end.

Bianca took a seat by her mother's bedside. It was time to build on the peace.

"Did you hear the good news," she said, picking a subject at random, "Reggie is moving back to Pine Valley!"

"That's wonderful." said Erica giving Jackson a big smile.

"Yes." said Jackson. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you…"

…


	148. Chapter 148 : Packing suitcases

Marissa swung by Tad's to pick up AJ. She was worried how the hearing would have affected him but was surprised to be greeted with a giant hug from a little boy with a huge smile on his face.

"AJ, are you alright?"

"I love you mom." was all he would say as he buried his head in her shoulder.

Miranda and Gabby came running out as well and added their own weight to the hug.

"What is all this for?" Marissa asked, not sure what to make of this enthusiastic reception.

She extracted herself from the three pairs of eager arms and was greeted by three very excited smiles.

"We are all going to live in our new house now!" said Gabby positively bouncing with joy.

"We worked it out. Now we can all live together like we planned." said AJ eagerly, "Miranda and I can't wait to go and start packing her and Gabby's suitcases! You might have to help with Bianca's."

"Is mommy at the house already?" asked Miranda excitement in her eyes.

Marissa's face fell. She hated to dampen such enthusiasm.

"Bianca is visiting Erica in hospital. She's come back to Pine Valley." Marissa said. "She's much better I hear. Your mom will probably take you girls on a visit tomorrow… And we aren't moving in together." she added sadly, "It's just not the right time."

"But daddy can't stop us." said AJ, some of the light already fading from his eyes. "Can he?"

Marissa took a seat on the couch. She pulled Gabby onto her lap and drew Miranda and AJ in to sit either side of her.

"Your father is still your legal guardian, AJ. At present I'm not sure what that will mean for us, but I currently have a friend who is looking into it for me. She has assured me that everything is going to be alright. I am still you mother, it's just JR has made things a little more complicated."

"I hate him." said AJ bitterly.

Marissa put a hand on her son's knee.

"But this isn't just about your daddy. This is also about Bianca and me. We love each other, but like everything else after the accident, this is all new to me. I have to get to know Bianca again, just like I have to get to know all of you."

"But if we lived together you could get to know us even faster." said Gabby with a child's logic.

"But I'm not the same person either. Your mommy is getting to know me again too."

"Is this about grown-up stuff?" asked Miranda.

"That's right, grown-up stuff." replied Marissa, please that Bianca's eldest daughter seemed to understand.

Miranda was nodding knowingly.

"What's that?" asked Gabby.

"We have to wait until they have a sleepover." said Miranda.

Gabby's eyes lit up.

"Can we all have a sleepover? We can watch cartoons and eat popcorn and ice-cream… and… and…"

"Not that kind of sleepover, dummy." said Miranda, her cheeks slowly turning pink with embarrassment. "The grown-up kind!"

Gabby clearly didn't understand.

Marissa masked her own blushes with a cough and a grin. 'Sleepovers' was not a subject that had come up between her and Bianca yet.

"Look, I love you guys, you know that right?"

There was a trio of nods.

"But sometime you have to be patient. I think it is great how much you all love each other and how much you want this. Look at us, we are already a family! Just because we don't all live in the same house it doesn't make it any the less true."

AJ looked sadly down at his lap.

"So we aren't moving in together?"

"Not… yet..." said Marissa slowly.

Miranda gave AJ a knowing grin.

"We can wait." she said rather pointedly. She wasn't particularly subtle with the way she waggled her eyebrows at her birthday twin.

"Yeah," said AJ slyly, suddenly perking up. "We can wait."

Marissa noticed the look that passed between them.

Those two kids were planning something.

…


	149. Chapter 149 : Custody of AJ

As Marissa turned down Cresent she began to worry what kind of damage the storm might have done to their house. She felt apprehensive as she pulled into the drive. The storm had taken down branches from a couple of the mature trees, but thankfully the house was untouched.

As she parked she noticed a second car waiting on the drive. It was Liza.

Marissa shepherded AJ and his school bag out of the back seat as Liza began to walk from her car to the front door of the main house.

"We're actually round the back." Marissa called. It was an easy mistake to make.

She set off slowly so Liza could catch up, while AJ raced ahead along the brick path that led around the east wing. He wanted to check his tree-house was still standing.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked when Liza fell in step with her.

"No,no." said Liza. "I just wanted to talk to you in person."

Marissa frowned, that didn't sound good.

"It's a nice house." said the lawyer clearly impressed.

"It will be when we move in." explained Marissa. "We're staying in the Pool House at the moment."

As they got to the front door of the white panelled Pool House AJ raced back to join them.

"It's still there." He gasped a little out of breath.

"That's great to hear," said Marissa ushering him inside, "Now go and put your PJs on and brush your teeth it's getting late."

"Aw, mom, I'm not tired." AJ moaned.

"Look, get yourself ready for bed and I'll be in in a moment to read you a bedtime story. We've still got to finish the final instalment of Lemony Snicket!"

AJ sighed and looked from his mom to Liza.

"Good night." he said. "Although I'm really not sleepy." He muttered to his mom.

"AJ." warned Marissa.

"Good night." Liza called after him.

Both women watched as he retreated reluctantly to his room.

"He's a great kid." said Liza.

"The best." agreed Marissa, "Although I am a little biased."

She took a deep breath.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's good news so don't worry." said Liza a confident grin on her face. "You have custody of AJ. Child services were not particularly helpful, but after Adam had a word with JR's lawyer I got the judge to sign over temporary custody of AJ to you."

She handed the papers over to Marissa.

"There will still be a formal hearing," she continued, "And child services have requested to do a home visit but it's just a formality."

"A home visit?"

"Marissa you have nothing to worry about. Before the shooting you were AJ's legal guardian and at the time you were living in a hotel. The home visit is just a formality."

"But before, I was some big-shot lawyer, now I'm just a waitress. Will they be looking at my finances do you think."

"They might do, but you don't have to worry. You are a good mother. AJ is thriving and it's because of you."

Marisa still didn't look convinced.

"You know my mom offered me a job as restaurant manager at Krystal's. I'll be on better wages, and Krystal's certainly has better hours than the Yacht Club. That would help wouldn't it?"

Liza took Marissa by the shoulders.

"Do you love your son?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then that is all that matters. Show child services the loving home you have made here. That is all they need to see."  
>Marissa nodded.<p>

"Mom, I'm ready." AJ's voice called from the bedroom.

Liza smiled.

"Go see to your son." She said, "I'll let myself out."

Marissa smiled and nodded, the worry vanished as she switched to 'mom mode'.

"I know you're a quick change artist." she called as she headed for AJ's room, "But are you sure you've brushed you teeth? I will check!"

She turned to give Liza one last grateful smile, but the lawyer had already gone.

Marissa knew she should take Liza advice and try not to worry… Although taking up her mom's job offer might not be a bad idea, just to be on the safe side.

…


	150. Chapter 150 : Finding the middle ground

Bianca's presence seemed to break the tension between Erica and Jackson, but she was also stopping them talk about the real problem.

Erica was pleased to see that her youngest daughter noticed this fact.

"You know it's getting late and I promised to introduce Kendal to little Charlie, Zack's namesake." she said making her excuses, "Will you behave yourself without me?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart." said Erica as she gave her daughter one last hug and a kiss.

"Give our best to Cara." added Jackson; hugging his niece too before she left.

As the door closed behind Bianca, Jackson starred at Erica and Erica starred right back.

…

"I am sorry about what happened to Greenlee." said Erica, the remorse evident in her face.

Jackson sighed.

"But why didn't you say anything?" he asked. "You had a stalker. You were getting all those vile letters. Why didn't you report it? Why didn't you tell the police?"

"And have them lock me up in Oak Haven again!" retorted Erica. "I couldn't bear to go back to that!"

"Why would they? You proved you were right about Jane. We had no reason to disbelieve you. You could have told your family."

"Really? The same family who completely failed to notice I'd been replaced by an imposter. For months I was held hostage and no one even suspected!"

"But you can't blame us. She had your face. She had your mannerism almost down to a tee. Do you think if I had realised that I would have given up the search for even a second."

"But that is my point though, you didn't notice. You _slept_ with her and you didn't notice."

"Erica…"

"Oh don't 'Erica' me…" she said sharply, but then she stopped herself. She was trying to make her peace with Jackson not pick a fight with him.

"This isn't the point I was trying to make." She said apologetically, "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry that people got killed. I'm sorry that you lost your daughter, I just need you to understand why I didn't feel I could trust anyone."

Jackson took Erica's hand.

"And is that why you were so keen to leave for LA? Put some space between your family and your stalker."

Erica sniffed, not sure how to answer. Jackson was watching her very earnestly waiting for her to speak. She was just very aware that it wasn't going to be what he wanted to hear.

Erica shifted uncomfortably in the bed before she answered.

"It was a part of it, but LA was also for me." She answered honestly. "LA was my dream. It has always been my dream."

Jackson released her hand and sat back on the bed.

"And what about us?"

Erica grabbed the hand that just released her own.

"Why does it have to be all or nothing? Why can't I have two dreams, you as my husband and LA for both of us?"

"Because I have a dream of my own. My dream involves settling down and making a home with the woman I love. Only it seems the woman I love refuses to settle down."

"We it won't happen now." Erica said with a sigh, "I won't get my dream. I'll not be a movie star; the films already made. But you are willing to damn me for wanting to keep just a tiny part of it."

"Because there are no tiny parts when it comes to you, Erica. It's all or nothing."

Silence descended as they both began to realise a compromise wasn't coming any time soon.

…

There was a knock at the door and David Hayward walked in.

"Erica, I've just come to check your meds. Don't let me interrupt."

"We were done." said Jackson getting up from the edge of the bed.

"Jack…" Erica called after him.

"Actually, 'Jack'," interrupted David, "I believe we have business to discuss. I kept my side of the bargain. Here is Erica awake, alive and well. Now it's you turn to hold up your end. I want the deeds."

"What? What is he talking about?" Erica asked.

Jackson sighed.

"David refused to treat you. You were dying and his Orpheus treatment was your only hope. His price was all of your hospital shares."

"All my shares?"

"I didn't have a choice." said Jackson, looking longingly at Erica, "I… I couldn't lose you too…"

"Jack." whispered Erica reaching for him once more, but he stepped away.

Jackson turned to David all business.

"Come by my office tomorrow morning and I'll transfer the deeds."

"Very well. Glad to see you're playing ball." said David, a big grin on his face.

"Jack." Erica called after Jackson once more as he moved to go.

He turned back one last time.

"Erica, I'll come back tomorrow to talk. I just think we need to sleep on this." He said sadly, "Get some rest."

"Goodnight." David called cheekily after him.

Erica noticed his smirk.

"Still trouble in paradise I see. It's nice to know." He said rather cruelly.

"I'll get him to see sense." said Erica.

"Well good luck with that." said David moving to the sign off on her chart. "But he was right about one thing."

"What was that?"

"You still need your rest." said David, turning off the light switch as he reached the door. "Sleep well, Erica, because tomorrow you will be waking up in a whole new hospital, _my_ hospital!"

…


	151. Chapter 151 : Kendal meets Charlie

**Passed the 150 chapter mark - wow! **

**Thanks for the reviews last week. It did make me smile how you all embraced Miranda's 'grown-up sleepover'.**

_**Opps - I've also gone back and corrected the major error in chapter 148**__**(The kids couldn't have been at Kendal's there's still a big tree in the way)**_**.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica has an unexpected visitor, Marissa prepares for the home visit and David introduces Leora to Pine Valley.**

…

When Bianca stepped out of her mother's room she found Kendal on the phone.

Seeing Bianca's expectant look she covered the phone mouthpiece to speak to her younger sister.

"Bad news I'm afraid," said Kendal, "They don't think the tree will be shifted until tomorrow. So I'm booking us into the Yacht Club and Francois is going to stay at Will's tonight. Tad said he and Opal can look after kids for another hour if we need them too but I think we should collect them sooner rather than later."

"You seem to have got everything organised." said Bianca suitably impressed.

"Well, we can't have you sleeping on the streets after the day you've had." said Kendal, she stopped her conversation abruptly as she was taken off hold and the Yacht Club receptionist came back onto the phone.

"Yes, hello again… That's correct - two family rooms..." said Kendal. "Two adults, both with two young children, that's right."

Kendal covered the mouthpiece again.

"This is proving tricky apparently." she confided as an aside to her sister, before focussing once more on her phone.

"No I do understand that the storm has caused problems for a lot of people. Well do you have anything suitable for two adults and four children? We will share a bed we don't mind… The eldest child is eight, the youngest is three… Two of the children can go into a crib at a pinch, yes."

Kendal gave her sister an apologetic grin as the call continued.

"No if that's all you've got we will take it. A quad room with two cribs, that's fine. At this point a broom closet would sound good. My name, certainly..? Kendal Hart… Yes, that Kendal Hart… You'll have another look for us, thank you… _and I'm back on hold."_

Kendal grinned at her sister.

"Sometimes it's great to be Erica Kane's daughter.

…

With two adjoining double rooms successfully booked Bianca felt they still had a bit time to take a detour via Cara's room to introduce Kendal to the new baby.

They arrived to find Griffin pacing back a forth, Charlie in his arms bawling is eyes out.

"Well he's certainly got a healthy pair of lungs on him." said Kendal jokingly as they entered.

Griffin thrust the baby towards the two women as soon as he saw them.

"Take him; I just don't have the knack."

Bianca happily dropped her crutch and accepted the tiny bundle into her arms.

"He's such a wimp." said Cara teasing her brother from her hospital bed.

"I'm telling you babies don't like me." said Griffin.

"That's nonsense." said Bianca, but as if to prove her wrong Charlie stopped crying, and began to doze off.

"It's not you" said Kendal, sympathetically patting Griffin's arm "My baby sister has the magic touch."

She peered over her sister's shoulder to get a look at her husband's namesake.

"Hello Charlie." She cooed, before looking up at Cara and adding, "He's certainly got his daddy's chin."

"And you don't mind that I've given him Zack's name?"

"I think it's perfect." said Kendal's as she place her finger into the baby's tiny reaching hand. "I think it's wonderful."  
>"Do you want a hold?" Bianca asked passing the now restful infant to her sister.<p>

Kendal gently took the tiny child into the crook of her arm. Charlie gave a protesting whine at leaving Bianca's embrace.

"What did I say." said Kendal, her voice now a whisper as she addressed the unsettled baby. "A magic touch."

She began to rock Charlie and coo-cooing to get him to calm down once more. Griffin was trying to help by pulling funny faces over Kendal's shoulder.

Meanwhile Bianca retrieved her crutch and moved to sit by Cara's bedside.

"And how are you?" she asked.

Cara was watching Griffin and Kendal an amused expression on her face.

"I'm fine." said Cara. "A little sore, a little drained. But it was worth it. I now have the most precious thing on the world."

"Yes you do." said Bianca with a grin.

Cara turned to Bianca,

"And how are you. I heard that they committed JR."

"I'm just glad it's all over." confided Bianca.

Cara nodded and smiled.

"It's been a long day." said Cara.

"It certainly has." agreed Bianca.

They turned back to watch the light relief of their respective siblings as they struggled to calm the crying baby.

"It's no good, he's not happy." sighed Kendal, Charlie was now bawling as much in her arms as he had been with Griffin.

"He's probably just hungry." said Bianca.

"He's just had a feed." said Cara.

"Then it will be the other end." said Bianca. "He maybe needs a diaper change."

"Back to you I think." said Kendal, quickly handing the child back to Griffin.

They all laughed at the put-upon expression on Griffin's face.

"Think of it as important life skill." joked Bianca.

…


	152. Chapter 152 : Payment

Early next morning David strode into Jackson's office a wide grin on his face.

"Do you have my deeds?" he asked.

Jackson looked up from his desk.

"You will need to sign some papers first." said Jackson, reaching for a small stack of documents on his right. "You need to sign and date here… here… and here." He said carefully going through the pages.

David signed his name with a flourish each time.

"Is that all?" asked David.

"That is all." said Jackson.

David was surprised Jackson wasn't making this more complicated.

"Here," said Jackson handing over the deeds, "As promised, all of Erica Kane's hospital shares now signed over to your ownership."

David took the sheaf of papers from Jackson his grin still wide on his face.

"You know that was quite painless… "He quipped, happy to torment Jackson."...Well for me."

When he looked down at the documents in his hand however his face changed.

"Wait a moment what is this?" he asked. "I wanted _all_ of Erica's shares."

"That's what you've got."

"But this is barely a quarter of what Erica purchased!"

"What Jane purchased you mean." corrected Jackson. "Yes you're right. Erica didn't feel she had the time to become a major shareholder in a hospital so she divided the majority of the shares between two charitable trusts."

"You tricked me!" cried David. "This was not the deal! This is not fair!"

"You want to talk about being fair? You were willing to put a woman's life at risk in order blackmail me for those shares! You are lucky to be getting anything at all!"

"Where are the rest of the shares?" demanded David.

"Erica divided them between the Myrtle Fargate Foundation and the Miranda Centre."

David's expression turned almost painful as he realised the implications.

"Ryan… Ryan Lavery has a controlling share in the hospital?"

"No, the Myrtle Fargate Foundation, and as I understand it Ryan and Kendal have asked Cara Castillo to act is the foundations representative on the board."

"Cara?"

"Yes and Griffin Castillo is representing the Miranda Centre. They are both reasonable doctors I sure will have no problem working with them."

David scowled.

"You tricked me."

Jackson laughed.

"You really thought I'd sign over half the hospital just like that? I remember what a mess you made of it the last time. Although I hate to admit it you are incredible doctor… incredible. But you were an awful administrator."

"You'd better be careful." said David. "For a moment that almost sounded like a compliment."

"Look you fulfilled your part of the bargain and now I have fulfilled mine. What happens next is up to you."

David looked at the handful of shares in his hand.

"No, I can work with this." said David his tone lighter. "A small slice of the pie is always better than nothing at all."

He then narrowed his eyes at Jackson.

"But the next time you need a favour, any favour... the answer will be a resounding no."

…


	153. Chapter 153 : Breakfast at the yachtclub

Marissa was busy at the yacht club serving the late morning breakfasts. She was surprised to see a familiar face - Kendal at a table on the high decking overlooking the Marina with Ian and Gabby for company. Her friend looked awful.

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked as she came over to take her order.

"Not exactly." said Kendal, fighting a yawn. "I have had the worse night ever! Have you ever tried sharing a bed with two wriggly children? First they were too excited to go to sleep and then I was woken up way too early this morning by Spike rolling over and whacking me in the face… and this little guy…" she said playfully prodding her youngest son to make him squirm. "Although he's tiny he still managed to take up over half the bed."

"You spent the night here?"

"Yes, Bianca and I were forced to stay in town last night. I think Bianca at least had a good night sleep after yesterday. Do you know at one point I thought that day would never end! Gabby was a good girl and actually _stayed_ in her cot and Bianca sensibly made a bed up for Miranda on the couch. She didn't have to battle two cheeky monkeys in order to get some sleep."

Kendal teased Ian some more on her last comment making him giggle before scooping him up onto her lap.

"They hadn't cleared the tree?" Marissa asked.

"No, and there is still no power at the house as the lines are down." said Kendal, before adding determinedly, "But I am definitely getting back home this evening. I've been on the phone all morning trying to get it sorted. I've been laying it on thick, two women, one of whom is disabled and their four young children stranded far from their home. It seems to have done the trick."

Marissa frowned at Kendal's antics.

"You are very determined."

"Yes I am." said Kendal. "Now mom is back in Pine Valley I've a feeling I need to rest all I can before she gets home. You know Erica Kane."

"I don't actually." said Marissa. "Well I don't remember her."

"I forgot, sorry." said Kendal.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Kendal noticed Marissa was staring at her outfit.

"Do you like?" she asked jokingly, "We were forced to borrow clothes from the Martins."

"I didn't want to ask." said Marissa with a grin. Kendal was currently wearing a vivid blue and green polka-dot dress with an acid green cardigan.

"This was the tamest thing I could find in Opal's wardrobe. Bianca was a bit better off, borrowing from your mom."

"And kids clothes came from Katie and Jenny." asked Marissa nodding towards Ian. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a hot pink jeep on the front with the message 'Beach Babe' blazing across it in gold lettering.

"He's happy - it's got a car on it." said Kendal, smiling at her son, "Poor Spike however, he's terrified someone at school will notice he's wearing girls undies."

Marissa shared a laugh.

"Do you like my top, Ma-wissa?" Gabby asked, pulling out her butterfly shirt. "And St-wawbe-wy bear's too!"

Somewhere she had found t-shirt for her favourite toy as well.

"I think you both look very pretty." said Marissa, taking the opportunity to give the little girl a hug.

Gabby grinned back delighted.

"Is your mommy coming down for breakfast?" Marissa asked hopefully.

Gabby looked to her Aunt Kendal, confusion on her face at the question.

"No, you've missed her." said Kendal. "Mommy's dropping Miranda and Spike off at school, isn't she, Gabby?"

Gabby nodded enthusiastically, now she remembered.

"And then she has a busy day at the Miranda centre." continued Kendal her tone much more serious. "It seems JR is still playing games. He has transferred all Chandler Enterprises charity funding from the Miranda Centre to a Support group for families coping with terminal illness. The Centre now needs to find a way to fill the deficit in order to complete the family health project in Africa before the deadline."

Marissa sighed.

"Well if anyone one can sort it I'm sure Bianca can."

"Damn straight." said Kendal.

Marissa paused for a moment a small smile on her lips.

"And if you find that you can't get back home tonight, do remind your sister that she owns a great big empty house right next door to mine."

"I appreciate the thought," said Kendal, "But I will be back in my own bed and back in my own clothes by the end of today even if I have to hire a helicopter to get me there."

Marissa laughed.

"Well, sadly I can't stand here chatting all day." she said conscious of the looks her manager was giving her from the bar. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"Black coffee for me, please," said Kendal. "Big black coffee, lots and lots of it. Ian will have a glass of milk and Blueberry pancakes, and what would you like with your milk, sweetie?" She added, asking Gabby.

"Do you want pancakes too?" Marissa asked.

Gabby nodded.

"Blueberry or Strawberry."

Gabby's eyes grew wide with excitement and wonder.

"St-wawbe-wy, please." she said, grinning delighted at Marissa. "Then teddy can have some too! It's his favourite."

"Yes he can." said Marissa, making a mental note to bring an extra side plate for Gabby's toy. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Kendal watched Marissa go a smile on her face. It was nice to see how well she connected to Gabby. The encounter with her sister's girlfriend certainly did the trick to improve her mood. Those two were defiantely made for each other.

…


	154. Chapter 154 : The wrong man

Erica was woken by a nurse knocking on the door to her room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said the woman, "But there is a gentleman here who is desperate to talk to you. He said he owes you an apology. He's been waiting since early this morning."

Erica sat up immediately.

"A gentleman?" she asked.

"Should I send him through?"

"Yes of course." said Erica straightening out her nightgown, "Just give me a moment."

She grasped a hand mirror from her bedside cabinet to check her already flawless appearance. Erica had the uncanny ability of looking as coffered and immaculate after a long nights sleep as she did stepping out of the beauty parlour.

'_Jackson_.' Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. She hadn't lost him. He had come to apologise. Maybe he felt guilty about how harshly he had spoken to her yesterday. May they still had a chance. Erica was at a quandary how to greet him when he appeared, should she play it a little nonchalantly, like she was already expecting his change of heart. No, if he was here to give her an honest apology then he deserved to see how truly grateful she was to see him.

Erica sat up expectantly as the door handle began to turn.

"Erica I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but I couldn't wait another moment to apologise to you in person."

Erica sunk a little despondently back into her pillow. It wasn't Jackson; it was Kit Sterling the movie producer.

"Kit." she said, gathering herself back together. "You didn't have to come all this way."

"But I wanted to." said Kit taking a seat beside the bed. "I'm sorry about how it looked when you came out of the coma. It wasn't our intention to upset you… if there had been another way."

"I know. And I except your apology, Kendal and my publicist Frederick have explained everything to me and I know you weren't just cashing in on my condition."

Kit gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Actually that is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" asked Erica.

"I'm not just here to apologise, although that is a big part of it, and it's so fantastic to see you so recovered. I have also been sent to talk to you about something else. As I'm sure your aware you are _the_ story in the news at the moment. With all the publicity surrounding your return, the film studios want to release the film a little earlier than scheduled, to take advantage of the press coverage, and to ensure it finds the right audience."

"How early?"

"Two weeks until the Premier in New York. They are spending millions on this. We would love it if you and your family could attend… and possibly do a few television spots."

"Two weeks," said Erica wheels turning in her head, she had promised Jackson that she would be there for her family for at least a month… but no she actually said that she would be there for them until the film Premier. She would just have to make it up to them afterwards – this was her dream, how could she say no.

"Will you be out of hospital by then?" Kit asked, noticing for the first time the drip still running into Erica's arm.

"Yes I will be out by the end of the week." said Erica, silently adding in her head, _'Even if I have to discharge myself.'_

"Wonderful." said Kit, a relieved smile on his face. "We will pay all expenses and book the hotel. I will send all the details to your publicist."

"Yes please."

"Should I be the one to speak to your daughters?" asked Kit.

"No leave it to me." said Erica.

"Fabulous! It would be great if your Jack could be there as well, can you picture the red carpet opportunities, your family beside their movie star alter egos, Solid Publicity Gold!"

Erica nodded her head enthusiastically; her mind wandering as she pictured the glorious shopping spree awaiting her in order to find the perfect dress to wear on the red carpet…

…


	155. Chapter 155 : Bianca's Pep talk

With David gone, Jackson settled back at his desk in order to go through some depositions for an upcoming court case. Then his phone rang. He had been expecting a call from Judge Marshall about the JR case.

"Hello, Jackson Montgomery" he said down the receiver.

"Uncle Jack, I sorry to disturb you at work." said a familiar voice.

"Bianca."

"Yeah," said Bianca, "I know this may be an odd question but did I leave a crutch in your car. I ended yesterday with only one and I'm trying work out where I left the other."

"No." said Jackson. "I think you only had one with you at Krystal's. Did you leave it at the courthouse?"

"No I know I had it there… Oh I'm an idiot!" she cried with a laugh. "Sorry Uncle Jack I left it in Marissa's car, I remember now."

"That alright." said Jackson jokingly, "Glad I could help. So how is my favourite niece doing today?"

Bianca gave out a long breath.

"Oh, JR has managed to drop us in it but other than that I'm good."

"What do you mean?"

"He transferred Chandler's charity funding from the Miranda Centre to another charity. I mean we can't exactly contest it. That charity is no less deserving of the money than the Miranda Centre. It's just come as a nasty blow and the timing stinks. Adam Chandler has donated a generous sum from his own pocket but there is still a major hole in our African Family Health programme. We were running to a deadline to get some matched funding on a grant and now… we may have to cut back the scheme considerably."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no. I've got the best fund raising minds at the centre thinking up schemes. We aren't giving up just yet!"

"Well if I can help in any way…"

"Thanks Uncle Jack." said Bianca, "I'm sorry, I didn't call to unburden my woes on you."

"I'm here for that too, you know."

"I know."

Bianca left a long pause.

"Is there something else you wanted?" asked Jackson.

"Um… I was just… How are you, Uncle Jack."

"I'm fine."

"Only after I left you with mom things felt really tense."

Jackson gave a light laugh.

"You're still worried about your mom and me."

"I just want everything to work out."

"So do I sweetheart. But as long as your mom continues to make things so _'Erica'_ I don't know what I can do."

"But that's the thing - She _is_ Erica Kane, she's an icon. The glamour and celebrity is a much a part of my mom as her generous heart, her quick tongue or her stunning smile. Even if you took my mom to live in a cabin in the woods a million miles from everyone, the press will be at your door within a month wanted the scoop behind her disappearance. Be honest, if Erica began acting any other way it just wouldn't be her."

"True."

"I know at times mom doesn't make life easy for us but I've never doubted that she loves me and I've never doubted that she would be there for me. She feels the same about you Uncle Jack, I know it. At the moment mom is at the brink of her biggest dream coming true, can we really deny her something she has wanted all her life. When it is over she'll settle down again, whether it is a modelling career, a beauty campaign or maybe she'll even get a television show from this… She'll find a new focus and then she'll be more than ready to settle down."

"I know you're right. I just seem to spend my life waiting for your mom."

"Your wait is almost over. Please don't give up on her now, please."

Jackson gave a sigh.

"I'm going to see your mother later this morning."

"What are you going to say to her." asked Bianca, apprehension in her voice.

"I'm going to tell her that her daughter is very wise. You are right, of course you are. Your mother deserves her dream… and then I guess we wait and see what happens."

"Thanks, Uncle Jack, you won't regret it."

"Mmm, we shall see." said Jackson, but there was humour in his voice and a smile on his face. "Take care of yourself, Bianca."

"You too. And give mom my love."

…


	156. Chapter 156 : Flirting

In the quiet before the lunchtime rush Krystal found herself staring at Will's letter of resignation. She was going to miss him as her restaurant manager. Marissa had agreed to take the job and was working out her two week notice at the yacht club. Krystal was pleased that her daughter would be close once more.

As she piled the menus into a neater stack, she noticed Jesse enter and take a seat at a table. She hadn't seen him since before the hearing.

Krystal picked up a menu and moved to welcome him.

"Do you know what you fancy?" Krystal asked handing him the menu.

"Do you still have that Barbecue burger on the menu?" he asked.

"We sure do." said Krystal pulling her order pad.

"Then I'll have one of those with everything!"

"And to drink?"

"Ice Tea. Thank you,"

"Is Maya not feeding you?" Krystal joked as she put away her pad.

"Nope," said Jesse sadly, "She's moved out. She's found a shared house with a few girls from work. One of them has also got a kid. She seems happy. It's got to be better than hanging out with some mopey old man."

"You mopey, never!"

"I am." said Jesse. "I admit it. I can't have been much company for her these last months. When I'm at home I don't know what to do with myself. I miss Angie and if I'm not working I just feel lost."

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Krystal encouragingly.

Jesse looked up at her words and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"No thank you. Jackson told me about all the work you did to prove that JR shot Marissa. When I think that he almost got away with trying to murder my girl..!"

"I just followed my gut. Something stank with JR's statement and I couldn't drop it. Not until I had proof. Not until I knew every variable about what happened. It became an obsession, until I had every fact about that night and why I lost Angie I couldn't move on"

"And now?" Krystal asked.

"Now," said Jesse deflecting slightly, "I need to eat a burger with everything and not worry about the empty fridge waiting for me at home."

Krystal put a hand on his shoulder, surreptitiously straightening his crooked collar as she did so.

"You need someone to look after you." she said, almost without thinking

Jesse looked back at her curiosity in his eyes.

"You know it's chilli night at home this evening," said Krystal. "Why don't you come on by? Opal always cooks too much and you can spend some time with friends – an intervention to stop you moping."

Jesse smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"You do that." said Krystal, "While I go and fetch your burger."

Krystal gave him a big grin as she headed towards the kitchen, Jesse grinned back.

"I will expect an answer on my return." she called playfully.

When the kitchen door swung shut behind her Krystal froze, had she just been flirting with the Chief of Police?

…

The food order placed with the cook Krystal went to tha bar to fetch Jesse's Ice tea.

David Hayward entered the restaurant. He had a surprising companion. Leora was sat in an oversized stroller her eyes wide as she took in the new world around her.

"David!" gasped Krystal coming out from behind the bar to greet Leora properly, "To what do we owe this pleasure."

"I've just collected Erica's Hospital Shares from Jackson. He stiffed me but I decided I was still going to celebrate none the less; by following your suggestion and taking Leora to the park. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Krystal looked up at David. He did look happy.

"I would love to, but in about half an hour around a third of the wall of press that is currently surrounding your hospital thanks to Erica's return, will be coming for lunch. It's all hands on deck then."

David nodded.

Krystal stroked Leora's cheek making the little girl smile.

"But another time I'll be there. We can go and feed the ducks! Maybe Jenny and Katie could come with us as well - Jenny loves the ducks."

David gave her a grateful grin.

"Leora will love that I'm sure." He said. "Well let's go kid. It looks like it's just you and me."

"Have fun." Krystal called after him, surprised at the change in David. Fatherhood seemed to suit him.

…

With the order up Krystal carried the tray of food to Jesse's table, burger and salad, fries, barbecue beans and onion rings.

"Enjoy your meal." she said.

Jesse was looking up at her, a new intensity in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes." He said.

"What?"

"Yes. I'll come for chilli tonight."

Krystal felt her smile pulling at the side of her lips.

"Wonderful. We start plating up around six."

"I'll be there." said Jesse, his smile as wide as Krystal's. "It will nice to spend the evening in pleasant company."

…

As Krystal carried the tray back to the bar she felt as dizzy as a school girl.

Yes, she was definitely flirting with Jesse Hubbard, and if she wasn't mistaken he was flirting right back.

…


	157. Chapter 157 : Reggie's new home

"And you're sure this is okay?" asked Camilla as she and Reggie entered their new temporary home.

"My dad cleared it with her it's fine."

"But this is Erica Kane's Penthouse! Erica Kane! You're really sure." asked Camilla as she stepped into the luxurious and beautifully decorated home of one of her all time idols.

"I'm really sure." said Reggie with a grin but when he took in the clean white apartment full of expensive looking art work it did give him pause. "We may have to do a little child proofing first though."

"It's beautiful." gasped Camilla rushing to the window to get a view of the Marina, "I don't believe we get to live here!"

"It's only until Erica comes out of hospital. Hopefully we will have found a place of our own by then. Although clearly we'd be hard pressed to find something this swanky on our budget."

"I think Jackson said the spare room was up the stairs on the right." said Camilla walking back from the window to pick up her suitcase.

"I've got that." said Reggie taking the case from her hand and planting a quick kiss on her lips in exchange. "You go and explore."

As Reggie disappeared up the staircase Camilla found herself frozen in amazement as the realisation sunk in. Erica Kane had been right here, sitting on that couch, using that phone, maybe even standing on the exact same spot on the rug. Camilla felt star struck.

Reggie came back down the stairs to find Camilla still frozen in place.

He laughed.

"You know we won't be able to live here if you're too afraid to touch anything."

"But _the_ Erica Kane…" gasped Camilla.

"Yes _the_ Erica Kane lives here," said Reggie putting his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "But right now it's also home to _the_ Camilla Russell and _the_ Reggie Montgomery and the adorable Ayesha Russell."

Camilla grinned.

"Yes it is."

"So what do you say we make this place Ayesha proof and then we can move in the rest of our stuff."

"And how do we do that?" asked Camilla a frown forming on her forehead.

"For a start we move anything that looks like it's worth over five grand into Erica's bedroom out of the way… also anything that looks like it will be ruined by sticky fingers… and maybe we can find a throw for the couch."

Camilla nodded.

"That's not going to leave us with a lot of furniture." she said carefully picking up a white vase from the coffee table.

"Erica is doing us a big favour." said Reggie as he picked up the slightly larger vase beside it, "The least we can do is keep her things nice and safe."

"Okay." said Camilla, not wanting to think about how much the ceramic on her hand was worth. "Which way to Erica's room?"

…


	158. Chapter 158 : Frantic morning

**Sorry last week was a little Minx light but it's all leading somewhere good I promise.**

**Thank you reviewers and reader for sticking with me – next week in celebration of this story's 6 month anniversary (can you believe it!) will be a New York Special with numerous special guest stars. I hope you can join me then! **_**(Sorry channelling soap land a bit there.)**_

**Meanwhile**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Marissa has her home visit, Erica and Jackson come to an agreement and Miranda asks Kendal for help.**

…

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Marissa called through the door.

AJ groaned and turned over in his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't want it to be morning yet. About a minute later mom knocked on his door again.

"AJ, I'm not hearing any movement, you know how important today is, you can't be late for school."

AJ lay still a moment longer.

_Today… what was today?_

When realisation hit AJ practically leaped out of bed. Today was the day of the home visit! Today some official was decided if his mom could really be his mom.

AJ looked round his bedroom. He was supposed to tidy it last night but his clothes, books and toys still littered the floor. In a desperate move he scooped up armfuls of his belongings and stuffed them in his closet; the rest he pushed under the bed. After five minutes frantic activity the room looked much better, at least the floor was clear. Everything was perfect just as long as no one went in the closet.

His work done AJ pulled on his school clothes; stuffed his pyjamas under his pillow and straightened out the duvet.

AJ found his mom in the kitchen making herself a coffee, his juice and cereal were waiting for him on the table.

"So you are up." said Marissa with a grin. "I was beginning to worry the closet monster had got you."

"I was just doing some last minute tidying up." said AJ.

"Good lad." said Marissa, coming round to give her son a kiss on the forehead and then paused. "Have you brushed your hair this morning?"

"Not yet." said AJ between mouthfuls of chocolate corn flakes.

"Okay, I'll stop fussing." said Marissa.

AJ could see how nervous his mom was about the home visit. He felt like kicking himself for not getting up in time to help her.

"Now you're not worried about today are you?" Marissa asked, her own worry clear on her face.

"I won't let them take me." said AJ fiercely. "You are my mom and I love you. If they try to take me away I'll run right back! I'll tell them that, I will. I won't let them take me from you ever again!"

"It won't come to that." said Marissa hugging her son. "We are a family. We have a good home. They will see that. How can they not?"

AJ nodded, his mom was trying to stay positive so he would do the same. But Marissa was still very anxious about today and was overcompensating by going into hyper-mom mode.

"Now don't forget to brush your hair and your teeth." said Marissa as she began packing the sandwiches for AJs lunch. "Make sure you remember to pack you English homework. And the note for the school trip is in your school bag; don't forget to hand it to Mr Jones. I'll be by to pick you up from the school gate, please don't be late, the inspector will be here at 5pm sharp."

"Yes mom." said AJ, between shovelfuls of cereal. "And please stop worrying. Everything is going to be alright!"

Marissa stopped and looked at her son.

"Sorry was I being a bit mom-asaurus there?"

"A little bit." said AJ.

"I just want it all to be perfect." said Marissa with a sigh. But when she watched her son gazing back at her from the breakfast table she smiled. "I guess it already is, because we have each other."

AJ nodded.

"And AJ." added Marissa with a grin. "I love you too… but please don't forget to brush your hair!"

…


	159. Chapter 159 : Asking aunty for help

**The site is being glitchy at the moment and I keep losing chapter 158 so I'm posting early to see if that'll fix it.**

...

Bianca had rushed out of the house early this morning. The funding crisis at the Miranda centre was obviously a lot more of a problem than she had been letting on. This left Kendal with the responsibility of getting Miranda and Spike to school. Francois was currently herding the children into the bathroom to brush teeth and wash faces after a breakfast of chocolate pancakes, giving Kendal a moment to tidy up some of the toys that littered the lounge.

As Kendal pulled a pair of Ian's socks out from under the couch she noticed Miranda standing over her, fidgeting slightly.

"Aunt Kendal." she asked in a nervous voice. "Can you help me?"

"Of course, sweetheart, what do you need?" replied Kendal, moving to sit on the couch beside her niece.

Miranda stayed standing.

"Um… I want mommy and Marissa to go on a date." said Miranda hesitantly. "I want it to be the best date ever… but I don't know how to do it."

"That's a very sweet thought." said Kendal.

"AJ was supposed to help me," explained Miranda, "But he's all busy with the custard thing and I didn't know who else to ask."

"Custody…" corrected Kendal. "But never mind. Why is this so important to you that your mommy and Marissa go on a date?"

"If they go on a great date and have a grown up sleepover then we can move into our home and be a proper family and AJ and I will be real twins and we'd be the best twins EVER!"

"Mmm," said Kendal knowingly. "So your motives are not quite as altruistic as they first appeared."

"What's altru… altristics?" asked Miranda confused.

"It means you want something too."

"Not just me…" said Miranda pouting slightly, a hint of Erica Kane in her stance. "We've been waiting years to all be a family and move into our house! It's not fair."

"Hardly years," said Kendal laughing at the exaggeration. "Your mom and Marissa have only been dating, what… barely a month."

"But they haven't been on a date for _ages_."

"They went out just last week, and besides they have lunch together every day and are on the phone to each other every night. And if I'm not mistaken just this Monday did they not take you and AJ bowling?" asked Kendal, giving her niece a playful prod.

Miranda was having none of it.

"But that's not a proper date! Not if we're there!" protested Miranda. "A proper date is dinner and flowers… and rose petals on the bed."

"Rose petals?" asked Kendal.

"That's what Haley said." explained Miranda, although she looked a little confused as she continued."And they also need chocolate sauce and cream in bed too. Although I'm not sure about that part is quite right. What would they have to put the chocolate sauce on? Not the rose petals that would taste yucky. And besides it would make a huge mess of the sheets and mommy doesn't even like us eating cookies in bed because of the crumbs."

Kendal coughed to cover her surprise at Miranda's emphatic statement

"And who is Haley?"

"She's a girl we see at the play park. She knows everything."

"And how old is this Haley?" Kendal enquired, beginning to worry about who Miranda had been mixing with.

"Oh she's a big girl." said Miranda, "She's twelve."

"Well." said Kendal with a smile, "As much as I respect Haley's whole twelve years of experience I don't think you need to worry too much about the rose petals and certainly not the chocolate sauce and cream."

"Okay." said Miranda slowly, a terribly earnest expression on her face.

Kendal gave another embarrassed cough.

"Look." said Kendal. "I think what you are really saying is that you want your mom and Marissa to spend more time alone together."

"Yes."

"Well I agree with you there. Your mom is awfully stressed about work right now, isn't she, and I know Marissa is worrying about AJ. They both need to unwind a little." said Kendal pulling her niece onto her lap. "Tell you what, I shall put my thinking cap on and see if I can come up with any ideas."

"Thank you Aunt Kendal." said Miranda giving her a hug. "I knew I could count on you!"

…


	160. Chapter 160 : Orange jello

As Griffin entered Erica was sat up in bed, staring forlornly at her tray of hospital food. It was chicken hotpot today which included the obligatory pot of orange jello. He never could work out how they managed to make a pudding that unnaturally vibrant. Erica did not look impressed.

Griffin gave her smile as he checked her chart.

"Good evening," he said in full doctor flow, "And how have you been today?"

"When can I leave?" she asked abruptly.

"Sorry what?" asked Griffin thrown by the question.

"When can I leave?" Erica asked again.

"Is the food that bad?" Griffin joked.

Erica didn't react to the humour, she just stared back waiting for an answer.

Griffin sighed.

"You are still undergoing therapy. I recommend at least another week of observation."

"But that's just a recommendation." said Erica carefully. "I mean I feel fine! I feel like I could go home tomorrow."

"That is because of the Orpheus treatment. We still need to ease you off of David's meds and onto a new pain relief regime."

"Why, when Orpheus is working so well?"

"Because we all have concerns about the treatment's long term effect. David included."

Erica pouted.

"I have to get out of this hospital, I've got too much to do." She cried in frustration. "Couldn't I just keep taking the Orpheus treatment until after the New York premier? I promise I'll be right back in hospital and I will take whatever medication you choose."

"Erica." warned Griffin.

"This is important." said Erica sternly.

"So is your health." replied Griffin just as firm.

Before Erica could respond there was a knock at the door and Jackson peered in.

"Am I disturbing something?" He asked noticing the stand-off between Erica and her doctor.

"Please talk to her." said Griffin, turning to go.

"What's happened now?" Jackson asked looking back at Erica.

"There is no use looking at me so accusingly." said Erica a little sharper than she intended. "I was just asking when I could go home."

"Erica." said Jackson sitting beside her on the bed. "We've talked about this. They will let you go home when it is safe for you to do so. And they aren't going to stop you going to New York. They just want you to stay under observation until the day before the flight. It's for your own safety."

"But it's not just the going. There is so much more to organise."

"Such as..?"

"Such as I have nothing to wear!"

"You have closets of clothes."

"But this is a special occasion!" said Erica, frustrated that Jackson didn't seem to understand.

Jackson laughed.

"Well we were going to keep it as a surprise. But as you seem hell bent on spoiling it, because you won't admit that staying in this hospital bed is the best thing for you right now, I shall have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Your favourite Paris fashion boutique is sending over a dress. It is, I have been reliably informed by Kendal, a one of a kind, never been worn in public before, design, fresh from the Paris runway. And it is in just your size."

Erica blinked in surprise.

"You did that for me?"

"Well with a little help from your girls. This is your dream, I see that now, and I want you to enjoy it. I care about you and I don't want to be the one to stop you. That wouldn't be very fair of me."

"You are a wonderful man." said Erica taking Jackson's hand. "I do love you."

"I know." said Jackson quietly.

"I wish you would come to New York with me!" said Erica.

"It's not really me, all the press and the bright lights. You go and have a wonderful time and when you come back we can start getting our lives back on track."

"Yes we can." said Erica smiling serenely at Jack. "There is nothing I want more."

"So you will stay in bed one more week?"

"I'll stay in bed." said Erica reluctantly.

"It's not so bad." quipped Jackson, poking the vibrant orange dessert on Erica's tray. "You do get to eat jello every day!"

Erica gave a polite smile to Jackson's corny joke.

That man never changed and deep down Erica hoped he never would.

…


	161. Chapter 161 : The home visit

Marissa had left AJ busy with his homework and was sitting under the porch to the main house waiting for the child services inspector to arrive. It wasn't even five o'clock yet but Marissa was so nervous that she had already been out there waiting five minutes, trying to relax. She knew her fretting was a distraction for AJ and she didn't what to worry him.

As she sat contemplating the Magnolias just coming into bloom her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and a smile lit her face.

"Hey you." said Bianca's voice.

"Hey yourself." said Marissa suddenly grinning like a fool.

"I just wanted to check in on you. How are you and AJ? Are you all set for the visit?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine. You are an amazing mom and you have an incredible kid. You are a family! Only an absolute idiot would fail to see that."

"Then I hope the inspectors not an idiot." said Marissa only half-jokingly.

"Don't say that." scolded Bianca, "They are not going to take your son away from you."

"You can't know that!" cried Marissa, finally finding the moment to vent her true fears. "What if they bring up my amnesia? What if they go on about the fact I've really only known AJ for four months."

"For four months you have been no less a mother to AJ than you were before your head injury. You have protected him and cared for him and loved him. You have given him a home. You are his mother Marissa."

"But I'm just so scared they will take him away… what if JR…"

"JR is never going to hurt you or AJ ever again." said Bianca fiercely. "After everything he's has done JR no longer has any rights over his son. Even a bigot like Judge Marshall could see that."

"I know your right." said Marissa with a sigh. "I shouldn't let myself get so worked up."

"Hey! Getting worked up about it just shows how much you care; shows how important this is to you. Just answer one question… do you feel like AJ's mom?"

"Yes. But is that enough?"

Marissa hated feeling like this.

"Marissa…" breathed Bianca, clearly not sure what else she could say to reassure her.

Before Marissa could respond there was a crunch of gravel as a silver Honda turned into the drive.

"They're here!" she cried, her heart suddenly pounding.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asked. "If you need me I can be there in minutes just say the word, I'll be your back up."

Marissa wanted more than anything to say yes, but she knew that Bianca had more than enough on her plate right now. She could hear the exhaustion in her girlfriend's voice over the phone although Bianca wasn't about to admit it. Marissa would have to do this on her own. Bianca was right, she was AJ's mom, she shouldn't be afraid, she should be protecting him – fighting for him. Marissa took a deep breath, trying to get herself fired up – she shouldn't be acting like a kicked puppy, she should be like a lioness protecting her cubs.

"Marissa are you there?" Bianca's concerned voice called down the phone.

"It's okay Bianca and thank you!" she said, the edge of worry now gone from her voice. "I got this!"

…

The woman who climbed out of the car looked oddly familiar. She was the woman who had accompanied AJ into the court room. Her taste in clothing hadn't improved her ugly brown suit was now a hideous green one.

"Miss Tasker." said the woman reaching out to shake hands. "I'm Denise Lloyd. Shall we get started?"

"Sure." said Marissa. "We are just round the back."

Denise looked from Marissa to the front door of the main house.

"So who lives here?"

"No one at the moment it's waiting for when Bianca and I are ready to move in together."

"This is Bianca Montgomery, your girlfriend?"

"It is." said Marissa and she watched as Miss Lloyd made a note on her clip board.

"So where are you and Adam living?"

"AJ." corrected Marissa. "He likes to be called AJ. We live in the pool house out back…" Marissa paused when she realised how bad that might sound, "Although it is more of a bungalow."

"That's fine." said Miss Lloyd taking down another note on her clip board.

Marissa led Miss Lloyd around the side of the house and to Marissa's now slightly paranoid eyes their home look suddenly terribly dangerous perched so close to the swimming pool. She kept glancing over to try and judge the inspector's reaction.

"Does AJ use the pool?" Miss Lloyd asked.

"Only when I'm around to supervise, and never without permission!" said Marissa. "He's an excellent swimmer; he was always in the pool when we were living at the mansion." She felt obliged to add.

Miss Lloyd made a note.

"This way." said Marissa leading the inspector through the patio door into the pool house. AJ was sat at the dining table going through his maths homework.

He gave the inspector a hard look.

Marissa walked up to check on his progress, at the same time she surreptitiously smoothed down his messy hair. It comes to something when your son has longer hair than you. Marissa cursed herself for not thinking of asking Opal to give him a trim the last time she babysat. _Would the inspector consider his untidy hair a sign of neglect?_

Marissa looked up to judge the woman's reaction but she was simply glancing around the room, ticking off a checklist on her clip board.

"As you can see it has all the mod cons," said Marissa with a nervous grin, "Kitchen, lounge… there is a bathroom through there and bedrooms up the stairs." She felt a little like a realtor as she gave the inspector the tour. Was she talking too much? Marissa found she babbled when she was nervous. She closed her eyes to try her visualisation technique again – _she was a lioness… a lioness!_

"AJ has his own room?" the inspector asked.

"Yes." said Marissa.

The inspector ticked her sheet.

"I must say it's very tidy." said Miss Lloyd.

Paranoia shot through Marissa once more. Was it too tidy? She had cleaned the place from top to bottom for the visit – gotten rid of all the clutter. Did it look like she kept AJ in some sterile environment and didn't let him have any fun?

"Um… we tidied for your visit. It's not usually this pristine..! Not that it's usually a mess..! um… I mean it's still tidy just not this tidy." Marissa just blurted it out, desperation in her voice. Then she cursed her anxiety… _so much for the lioness._

Miss Lloyd gave her an odd look.

"I tell you what." said the inspector, addressing both Marissa and AJ. "Young man why don't you show me your room and your mom can put the kettle on. I would love a coffee."

"Sure." said Marissa.

AJ looked to his mom for reassurance. Marissa smothered her nerves enough to give him an encouraging smile.

"Okay." He said, putting down his pencil. "It's this way follow me."

He led the inspector up the stairs. When they were out of sight Marissa collapsed against the kitchen counter. It was not going well.

…

AJ led the inspector to his room.

She walked up to peer out of the window that overlooked the pool.

"This is very pleasant." she said in conversational tones.

"I'm not going to let you take me!" said AJ bluntly. He had crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the woman. He hadn't liked her very much when she had accompanied him to the courthouse now he despised her.

"I am just here to examine your home." said the woman.

"But what you say could mean they take me away from my mom."

"And you wouldn't like that?"

"No!" said AJ, an angry frown on his face.

"Why?"

"Because I love my mom! She is the best mom I ever had. She's funny and smart and beautiful and she is always there for me."

"That sounds pretty special." said the woman kindly.

She moved to sit on the edge of AJ's bed.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

AJ shook his head, pleased that she had asked permission before sitting.

There was a loud creak as she sat down. The sound came from under the bed. She peered underneath to see the piles of toys and clothes AJ had stuffed there this morning.

AJ went from angry to embarrassed, but she just gave him a friendly smile.

"How do you feel about your father?" Miss Lloyd asked checking down her clip board once more.

"Angry." said AJ honestly. "Angry and scared."

"Why scared."

"What if he tried to kill my mom again? What if he tries to take me away!"

"Have you spoken to your mother about this?"

"Yes. Mom said she would never let him hurt me. She said we are a family and we will keep each other safe."

"That's nice." said the inspector. "And how to you feel about your mom dating another woman?"

AJ shrugged. Not sure what she wanted to know.

"Do you find it confusing?"

"No." asked AJ. "Why would I?"

"So how _do_ you feel about it?"

"I just want them to get married already so that me and Miranda can be twins!"

"Miranda?" the woman asked confused.

"Miranda is my best friend! We were born on the same day. We are birthday twins and her mom is my mom's girlfriend so if they get married we would be really real twins. Everyone in my family are twins, my grandpa and great-uncle; my mom and my mom, now Miranda and I can be as well."

The inspector looked even more confused than before.

"Your mom and your mom?"

"My mom was my mom's twin. When my first mom died, mom married dad and adopted me and became my second mom. Before that she was my aunt."

"Marissa was the twin sister to your biological mother." said Miss Lloyd working it out.

"That's what I said." said AJ confused.

…

Marissa felt ready to burst the tension in her body was so great. It felt like they had been upstairs for hours, in reality the kettle had only just boiled by the time Miss Lloyd came back down the stairs.

"How do you like the coffee?" Marissa asked, trying to sound casual.

"Milky, two sugars." said Miss Lloyd putting her clipboard on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

"Where's AJ?" Marissa asked.

"I asked him to wait upstairs for a minute while we have our interview."

"Interview." asked Marissa, her hand shaking slightly as she put the sugars in the coffee mug.

"It's more an informal chat." said Miss Lloyd. "It really is nothing to worry about."

"Um, okay." said Marissa carrying the drinks over to the couch and taking a seat.

Miss Lloyd took a sip of coffee.

"Firstly, how do you feel you are coping as a single parent?"

"I'm coping fine. I mean I have a lot of friends and family happy to help out. My current job has rather irregular hours so I'm having to rely on babysitters but next week I start as manager at Krystal's Bistro, much better money and much better hours."

"That's good." said Miss Lloyd reaching to her clip board to make another note.

"Now it has been a very traumatic few months for you, how do you feel you are coping in yourself."

"The amnesia I have come to terms with. It makes some things harder and I am still coming across unexpected blanks. Such as when I'm reading and I come across words that I have no clue what they mean; like the word 'mask' the other day when I was reading to AJ. Luckily he's a smart kid and can help me out when I get stuck. As for the other stuff… I guess you mean JR… That is one thing I wish I could forget, but just as long as I have AJ and I have Bianca I know I can cope with anything. "

"Is there anything that we in child services can do for you to help with the transition?"

"Sorry?" asked Marissa confused.

"Is there anything that you need to help you cope with becoming a single parent? We can offer assistance with childcare or counselling. We even offer parenting workshops, although from the look of things you are managing excellently."

Marissa felt her heart racing once more as realisation hit.

"You mean you aren't taking AJ away from me?"

"No, I don't know where you got that idea from." said Miss Lloyd. "AJ had the same fears. I'm sorry I should have possibly explained myself better. This is a home visit to assess whether your home meet the minimum legal needs for a child. You passed with flying colours."

"You're not taking AJ away." Marissa cried, so excited that she leaped from her seat and gave the inspector a massive hug.

"Well I'm glad it's good news." said the woman with an awkward smile when she extracted herself from Marissa's excited arms.

"Woo hoo!" cried AJ tearing from his hiding place on the stairs. He threw himself at his mother and she picked him up and swung him around the room.

Miss Lloyd got up from the couch and picked up her clip board.

"I shall leave you to celebrate." she said putting her card on the coffee table. "But if you do need any assistance at all with anything do let me know."

Marissa kissed her son on the forehead as she put him down and then hurried to the door to gratefully shake Miss Lloyd's hand one more time before she went.

Both she and AJ followed her outside to wave her goodbye. A huge weight suddenly lifted from both of them.

They stood side by side. Marissa looked down at AJ and gave him a big smile and he smiled right back.

"We're a family." said Marissa not sure she really believed it had been that easy.

"We're a family!" shouted AJ doing another jump for joy. Then he paused before tearing into the house.

"AJ, where are you going!" Marissa called after him.

"I have to tell Miranda the good news!" he shouted as he disappeared inside.

Marissa laughed, those two kids were going to be trouble one day.

…


	162. Chapter 162 : Matchmaker, matchmaker

Kendal looked up at the sound of the key in the latch. It was after ten and once more Bianca was coming home late from the office.

Her baby sister looked exhausted, JRs little stunt of removing Chandler Enterprises funding was obviously having dire consequences for the Miranda Centre.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy." said Kendal, worried about her sister. "I'll tell Frankie!"

"It's okay he's already scolded me." said Bianca as she collapsed onto the couch and began removing her knee and ankle bracing. "I saw him at the hospital when I visited mom."

The strapping around her leg discarded, Bianca turned so she could lie stretched out on the couch and gave a contented sigh.

Kendal smiled at the sight of her sister now she was finally able to relax.

"So did mom ask you about New York again?" asked Kendal. Their mom had been begging them both to accompany her on the red carpet for the film premier and maybe join her on some TV spots as well.

"She did and I said yes." said Bianca as she closed her eyes sleepily.

"You did what?" asked Kendal surprised. They had both been expressing doubts about the effect all this publicity would have on their private lives and the lives of their children.

Bianca sighed and sat up slightly to address her sister.

"I don't really have a choice. I can't give up the opportunity for all this free publicity. The Miranda Centre needs to raise it's profile if we have any hope of getting the project funding by the deadline."

"Bianca you're a Billionaire – I mean how much money are we talking about here?"

"A lot. It's not just the project; Chandler was one of our largest donors. Without their regular funding we've had to transfer most of the money set aside for the Health clinic project back into management of the day to day work at the centre. It's had a huge impact and we are still feeling it. We need the publicity. Kit has even gotten me a TV spot of my own after the premier."

"So you are going to New York for the weekend." said Kendal carefully, the wheels now turning in her head as she remembered her promise to Miranda a few days ago.

"I'm going to New York." confirmed Bianca. "And then I am jetting off to LA." She sat up suddenly and looked at her sister with big hopeful eyes. "You should come too; to the premier. It might be fun!"

"I don't know." said Kendal half-heartedly.

"Please, for me." said Bianca pleadingly, "We get to meet movie stars and walk down a red carpet. That's a once in a life time experience."

Kendal suppressed a laugh, Bianca was gazing back at her with her best puppy dog eyes.

"You are not getting around me that easily." said Kendal.

Bianca expression turned to one of wide eyed innocence.

"I don't know what you mean." she said in mock astonishment. Then she leaned forward. "Come on Kendal I can't do this alone."

Kendal still didn't look convinced.

Bianca tried the final weapon in her arsenal.

"If we are both there." said Bianca, looking very intently at her sister. "We could keep a proper eye on mom and make sure she doesn't do or say something we'll both regret later."

Kendal blinked.

"Good point."

"So you'll come." asked Bianca hopefully.

"I'll come." said Kendal, finally defeated. "But I'm not being interviewed on the television!"

Her work done Bianca collapsed thankfully back into her reclining position on the couch.

Kendal took a seat by her sister's feet.

"You know New York can be quite a romantic city." said Kendal. "Why don't you ask Marissa to join us."

Bianca frowned at her sister.

"Are you playing matchmaker?"

"No." said Kendal, clearly lying through her teeth. "But as it's all paid for it seems a shame to miss the opportunity."

"We'll that's romantic. Come away with me for the weekend, its free!" teased Bianca knowing full well what her sister was up to.

Kendal shook her head, Bianca was in a funny mood this evening, obviously over tired. But now everything was sorted out with AJ and Marissa, the only thing standing in the way of Bianca's happy ending was the fact that, thanks to the kids and work, she and Marissa could never find a moment to be alone together. New York was the perfect opportunity for them to steal some time for themselves.

"Can't you see yourself walking down the red carpet with Marissa on your arm. Two beautiful women together will get the Miranda centre a lot more press coverage."

"So Marissa's just a bit of arm candy now is she? I will tell her you said that." said Bianca with a laugh.

"Be serious." said Kendal swatting her sisters leg.

"Fine." said Bianca. "Looking at the schedule Kit has laid out for mom I just don't see much down time."

"I'm sure they won't work us that hard." said Kendal. "There will be time to do the tourist thing. You know, Central Park and the Empire State Building. Wouldn't it be nice just to have her company?"

Bianca sighed.

"Yes it would. But I was actually thinking of asking Griff."

"You want to invite Griffin?"

"Yes. I thought it would be a nice thank you for helping mom and all the time he has devoted to the Miranda Centre this past week on top of his job. He's been incredible."

"You want to invite Griffin?" Kendal said again, not quite believing her sister was ready to squander such a fantastic opportunity to be with Marissa.

"Well there's a little something in it for me too." said Bianca. " If we go together it would double the Miranda centre press coverage - the founder and the lead co-ordinator on the same red carpet. Plus wouldn't it be better having a doctor around with mom's first big outing from hospital being such a huge deal."

"True." said Kendal infuriated by her sister's logic. But then she had an idea. If it was going to get Bianca and Marissa alone together it wasn't a high price to pay. "Why don't I ask him?"

"What?"

"If I ask Griffin, then you could invite Marissa."

"That would work." said Bianca. She picked up the phone from the coffee table and passed it to her sister. "Go on then. See what he says."

"You want me to do it now?"

"The sooner the better."

"Fine." said Kendal with a resigned sigh as she dialled. Her sister wasn't making this easy for her.

…

"Griffin. Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you so late." said Kendal when he answered.

"No that's alright. I've only just got in from the hospital. What do you need?"

"Well…" said Kendal not sure how to broach the subject. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't have any plans at the moment."

"Good. So I was wondering if you wanted to come to New York with us. As a thank you for all the work you've done for mom and the Miranda Centre."

"Us?"

"Bianca and I have decided to accompany mom to the film premier. Bianca also thinks with you there it could increase the Miranda centre's press coverage. So you'd be doing her a favour as well."

"The centre does need the support." said Griffin. "But is that the only reason."

Kendal was aware a flirty laugh escaped her lips.

"No, I admit it would be nice to have your company for the evening, those sort of events can be tedious when you don't know anyone."

"I'm honoured." said Griffin. "I would love to go to New York with you. It's a date."

"Great." said Kendal unable to stop the broad smile that spread across her face. "It's a date."

She tuned off the phone still beaming.

"So it's a date." said Bianca, a teasing smile painting her lips.

"Now it's your turn." said Kendal triumphantly handing the phone to her sister. She was going to get Marissa and Bianca alone together if it killed her.

Bianca just lay back on the couch, her hands tucked behind her head.

"We are going dress shopping tomorrow, I was going to surprise her then." said Bianca with a grin.

Kendal froze in a moment of realisation.

"You were going to invite her all along."

Bianca's grin just got wider.

"Why you...!" fumed Kendal, throwing a cushion at her sister. "And you called me a matchmaker!"

…


	163. Chapter 163 : Erica and the toddler

Erica had finally escaped. She couldn't stand that hospital bed a moment longer. They had finally removed the drip from her arm this morning and that afternoon Erica snuck out of the hospital, first making sure that Griffin Castillo wasn't around to stop her.

She knew Jack and the girls would be mad at her, but she had too much to do. This weekend was too important. The dress for the premier may have been organised but what about the clothes she would need for the television interviews; something smart but sexy, maybe a suit or a jacket over one of her floaty summer dresses.

Erica's head was already scouring her closets when she entered her apartment. Then she froze. The place had been devastated. Most of her furniture was gone. Her first thought was that she had been robbed, but then she began to notice other things, a hideous brown fur throw on her beautiful Italian sofa and if she wasn't mistaken there was a used diaper sitting on her $20.000 designer coffee table.

The scene was disturbed by a peel of childish giggles as a half-naked toddler came careering into the lounge followed by her mother.

"Come here you little monster." cried the woman, "You need to put some pants on!"

The child stopped at the sight of Erica in the door way. The woman stopped too.

"Erica Kane!" she gasped.

Erica just narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home!"

The woman frantically wiped her palms on her pant legs before reaching out to shake hands.

"I'm Camilla, Camilla Russell." she said nervously

Erica made no move to take her hand.

"I'm… um… Reggie's girlfriend." she stammered. "Jackson said it would be alright…"

Erica stared back at her by her face softened as a vague recollection came back to her of Jack asking about a place for Reggie to stay. Erica couldn't recall a mention of a girlfriend however or a child.

"Well you've certainly made yourself at home." said Erica sharply.

"We can put it all back. We just didn't want Ayesha breaking anything expensive. We put it all in your room… Oh god!"

Camilla had noticed Ayesha's dirty diaper still sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry." gasped Camilla as she picked up the diaper and fled from the room.

This left Erica alone with a half-dressed toddler.

Ayesha starred at Erica and Erica starred back.

"Hello." said Erica after a moment. The girl still starred.

"Are you a princess?" the child asked. "You have a pretty dress like a princess."

Erica looked down at her summer dress. It was the one she had worn back from Paris during her last trip with Jackson. Kendal had brought it over for something to wear on the plane to New York.

Erica smiled at the compliment.

"Why thank you. I think this is a pretty dress too."

The toddler smiled.

"I have a pretty princess dress." said Ayesha, holding her hand out for Erica to take. "Do you wanna see?"

…

Camilla hurried back into the lounge with a damp cloth and some disinfectant spray, ready to face the wrath of Erica Kane. Instead she found something else entirely.

"Momma." said Ayesha. "I'm going to show the princess lady, my pretty dress, 'kay?"

Camilla looked at her all time idol who was now holding the hand of her daughter and smiling. It was quite a transformation from the angry woman who had confronted her just moments ago.

"Okay." Camilla managed to stammer.

"We will talk when I get back." said Erica her tone much friendly as she followed the toddler to the stairs. "We can then try and work out a more amicable arrangement for your stay."

"Okay." Camilla stammered again.

_Did that just happened?_

…

Ten minutes later Camilla found herself sitting on the couch besides Erica Kane. They were drinking coffee and chatting like normal people, although deep down a voice in Camilla's head was saying _'I can't believe this is happening'._

Ayesha was equally star struck. She now had on her Sleeping Beauty princess gown on and was wandering around the room singing loudly to herself, returning every few minutes to give Erica presents she thought she might like. Erica had a mounted quite a pile of toys and magazines on the couch beside her but was still graciously accepting each gift, which delighted the little girl.

Camilla was busy explaining the problems they were having finding a place they could afford. The trouble with Pine Valley was there weren't a lot of homes within their price bracket, especially as Camilla was still looking for a job.

At that point the door bell rang.

"That will be for me." said Erica getting up to answer the door.

Reggie's father was standing on the door step and he did not look pleased.

"I thought I'd find you here." he said, his voice sounding very weary. "Erica, you promised."

"I discharged myself." said Erica.

"No you snuck out of the hospital without a word to anyone, because you knew they'd try and stop you! It's not the same thing!"

"Jack, please don't be angry with me." begged Erica, "It only a few days earlier than I said. I was going crazy in that bed – do you have any idea how long it's been since I've stepped foot outside a hospital – nine months. Nine months of my life gone. How can you begrudge me two days."

"I'm not angry." said Jackson. "I was worried. Anything could have happened to you."

"But look at me I'm fine." said Erica doing a little pirouette. "I'm off of the Orpheus treatment; they have found me alternative painkillers. I'm feeling fine and healthy"

"But what is something happens. You need someone to take care of you!" said Jackson taking her hand.

Erica turned to Camilla who was ducking down on the sofa, trying not to intrude on their argument.

"Well thanks to you." said Erica, still addressing Jackson. "I have a live in carer. Her employment starts immediately; we just need to discuss her wage."

Camilla couldn't keep the shock off of her face. _'Did Erica Kane just offer her a job?'_

Jackson obviously noted Camilla's surprise.

"Is that fine with you?" he asked.

Camilla still in her star-struck haze mumbled,

"That is so much better than fine."

"So you see." said Erica, giving Jackson a brilliant smile. "You have nothing to worry about!"

…


	164. Chapter 164 : The dress shop

Marissa was rather excited at the prospect of helping Bianca choose her dress for the New York Premier. For starters they were spending some quality alone time together for the first time in almost a week. Something which Bianca seemed equally happy about judging by the way she kept taking her hand and the kisses she kept stealing on the way over in the car.

Bianca had taken Marissa to a little dress boutique she was fond of. The hostess welcomed them into a private room and a rail of clothing was brought in for Bianca to try. The dresses on the rail were all stunning but Marissa was taken by another dress all together. A mannequin was stood in pride of place in the corner of the room. It was dressed in a satin gown, so deep a maroon it was almost purple. It was the most beautiful dress Marissa had ever seen. The cut and the black embroidered details on the bodice were breath-taking. It wasn't an option for Bianca as the train was too long, but it was beautiful.

Bianca must have noticed Marissa staring because nudged her out of her daydream.

"Why don't you ask to try it on?" she suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't." gasped Marissa. "That dress costs more than my car. I just couldn't."

"Go on." said Bianca. "It's just a bit of fun."

And before Marissa could protest further Bianca called over the hostess and asked for the dress to be brought out for Marissa to try.

Marissa still looked reluctant.

"Come on this is a girly day." said Bianca, holding up a power blue gown with a dainty floral print. "What do you think? I want something cheerful and fun."

"Well then." said Marissa plucking another dress off the rail. "This one is very cheerful."

Marissa was holding a golden yellow dress with a flair skirt and a white lace spiral worked around the bodice.

"You don't think it's a bit bright?"

"You wanted something fun." said Marissa, thrusting the dress towards Bianca. "Go on try it on."

The hostess was coming back with the dress for Marissa.

"Okay." said Bianca. "We will both do a bit of living dangerously."

…

Bianca was the first out of the changing room. The dress was a good fit and Bianca was surprised to find that both the style and the colour suited her perfectly. The creamy white lace work that ruffled down the length of the bodice was enough to lift the dresses fairly simple style. It would go perfectly with the pearls her inherited from her grandmother.

"What do you thi…" Bianca began to ask when she heard the door to the other cubical opening. Then she lost all ability to speak. Marissa looked… amazing, beautiful, stunning, there wasn't the right words to describe it.

"Wow." gasped Bianca, when she was finally able to speak, her voice so low it was almost a purr.

Marissa was grinning like anything, fully aware of how incredible she looked.

"It's no good." said Bianca, shaking her head. "I'm going to have to buy you that dress."

"Don't be silly." said Marissa with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but it would be a crime if I didn't."

Marissa's face grew more serious when she realised her girlfriend wasn't joking.

"I can't let you do that." protested Marissa. "I mean when would I ever wear it?"

"How about this weekend?"

"But you are in New York this weekend."

"I am." said Bianca, stepping closer to take Marissa's hand. "And I would really like you to come with me."

Marissa's eyes widened in realisation.

"You want us to go away together? Are we ready for that?"

"I would just like to have your company. I'm not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I'd just like you to be there with me."

Marissa gazed in Bianca's eyes for the longest moment seeing only hope and love. Why was she so nervous? This was it; this was love! There was no need to be afraid.

"Yes." said Marissa smiling, "Yes, I'll come to New York… But I am going to find a cheaper dress."

"Nope." said Bianca. "You are having that one, no arguing. It's as much a gift for me as it is for you, I promise."

Marissa swatted Bianca.

"Flirt."

Bianca caught her girlfriend's hand and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"But I'm your flirt." she said with a smile, before capturing Marissa's waiting lips with her own.

Marissa surrendered to Bianca's tender kisses but when Bianca moved to pull her closer she held up a restraining hand.

"Watch the dress," she warned with a teasing grin.

"Sorry." said Bianca softly, her face still inches from Marissa's. She moved her hands from her girlfriend's waist to stroke her neck and cup her cheek as she pulled her in for more kisses. This time making sure to keep some distance between their bodies. The only points of contact were Bianca's hands supporting Marissa's jaw and their lips burning into each other.

Marissa sighed into a series of tender tastes that ended with a smouldering kiss.

"So?" asked Bianca, a little breathless as she pulled back to rest her forehead against Marissa's. "Can I buy you this dress, _please_?"

Marissa laughed at Bianca's begging eyes and mischievous pout and rewarded her with another quick kiss.

"You convinced me."

Both women, still nose to nose, shared a loving smile.

"That settled," said Bianca as her impish smile grew wider. "It does mean I have to find another dress. We will clash horribly otherwise."

She stepped back to admire their reflection in the mirror, side by side. The yellow and the maroon definitely did not go together.

"Maybe something simple in black or maybe grey?" mused Bianca.

"Wait, there was other dress I saw..." said Marissa. "A green velvet…"

"Velvet?" asked Bianca sceptically.

"Oh it's a lot nicer than it sounds." said Marissa as turned to rummage along the clothes rail. "Emerald green and black – it's quite striking."

"Mmm hmm." mumbled Bianca no longer able hear her, she was distracted by the discovery that Marissa's satin gown looked even more amazing from the back.

"Definitely a gift for me." she sighed.

…

Bianca emerged from the changing cubical a second time. This new dress was a little tighter fitting than the last, but not so much that it restricted her movement. The dress was in a black silk damask with a bold, brilliant green velvet design almost jade in colour. As Bianca turned to the mirror and looked down she also noted the cut of the bodice was doing interesting things to her chest.

"That's the one." said Marissa.

She had been sat on the ottoman waiting for Bianca to reappear. She had changed out of the gown back into her striped summer dress.

Bianca tilted her head at her reflection in serious contemplation.

"I'm not sure." she said before glancing sideways to her girlfriend, her impish smile returning.

"I may need some convincing."

Marissa happily closed the gap between them, pulling Bianca down for a kiss. Bianca tilted her head and slipped an arm around Marissa waist; leaning so far into the kiss, Marissa was almost swept off her feet.

"Mmm. I'm convinced." Bianca hummed, straightening up to re-examine her reflection. "This is the dress."

She then grinned at Marissa.

"I am definitely taking you clothes shopping more often!"

…


	165. Chapter 165 : Vogue

**Thank you readers and reviewers for your six months of support.**

**Welcome to the week-long New York special. **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week **_**–** **The **_**'Erica'**_** Film Premier, the Red carpet, the after-party and much more. - featuring (thanks to the unlimited budget of my imagination) a whole host of special guest stars… (I hope they don't mind).**

…

Everyone set off in fairly high spirits, even Kendal who despite her initial reluctance was busy with a guide book checking out the sightseeing possibilities. Sadly this initial excitement was instantly dampened by a three hour delay and despite the first class seating the plane seemed to find every patch of turbulence going between Pine Valley and LaGuardia Airport. By the time they were greeted by Kit's assistant, Heidi, at the airport everyone's mood was slightly frayed.

Heidi looked pretty frazzled as well.

"Oh thank goodness you made it." she gushed as she led the group to a waiting limousine, "We only have Harrison Ford for another two hours. I'm going to have to take you straight to the studio for the shoot but I'll arrange for your bags to be taken to your hotel suites."

"Shoot?" asked Kendal, who had been under the impression that they would have six hours free to explore the city before they were needed at the theatre for the Premier.

"I'm sure I mentioned it." said Erica smiling. "They are doing a whole Vogue spread for the film; comparing the actresses with their real life counterparts. It sounds exciting doesn't it?"

"No you didn't mention it." said Kendal coolly, "The last addition to the schedule I heard about was the fact that I would be joining you on 'Good Morning America' instead of Bianca because she is jetting off to LA to do another interview. Something I only reluctantly agreed to."

Kendal looked to Bianca.

"Did you know?" she asked.

Bianca shook her head.

"Mom, you mentioned a possible publicity shoot on the plane but you did not mention it would be today."

"But you are still alright to go ahead?" asked Heidi looking suddenly worried. "It was hard work getting everyone's schedule to match. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and we only have Harrison Ford for a few hours more."

Erica sniffed,

"Well it isn't up to me." she said, looking hard at her daughters.

Both Bianca and Kendal gave a long suffering sigh.

"So how long will this take?" asked Kendal.

"Two hours tops." said Heidi hopefully.

Bianca squeezed Marissa's hand and gave her apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." she said. "We will have a little time later to see the sights, just not as much as I'd hoped."

"Ditto." said Kendal given Griffin a smile. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." said Griffin. "I know the publicity is important

Kendal looked between her mother and Heidi.

"Well as long it is only two hours; we'll do it." she said reluctantly. "Are there any other surprises we should know about?"

"Just this, I promise." said Heidi, the relief evident on her face, "Everything else is the same as the schedule I sent you last week."

"Thank you." said Erica giving her daughters a grateful smile.

…

They had rushed Erica into make up as soon as they arrived so that she could do a few poses with Harrison Ford, who was playing Uncle Jack, before he left for a prior engagement.

Three hours later Bianca was still sat in the studio waiting for her turn in front of the camera. Currently there were two Erica Kanes on the bare white stage set, posing either side of an ornate frame as mirror images of each other, Meryl Streep and the real thing. Scarlet Johansson identically dressed was waiting the wings for her turn, her nose in a book. A lot of effort was being put in to make everyone look like their Hollywood counterpart. There was also a video camera going around making a film of the shoot for the web site just to add to the pressure. Mom was loving every minute of it.

Kendal was still sat in the hairdressing section chatting with her past and present doubles, Dakota Fanning and Charlize Theron, while the hairdressers were struggling to find a way of making their vastly different hairstyles look similar. They seemed to have settled into fixing Kendal's unruly curls into a tight bun.

Bianca was sat by herself at the make-up table waiting to be called to costume. Bianca could see Marissa's reflection in the mirror, her girlfriend look bored. She turned to look over her shoulder to smile at her, but Marissa was too busy watching the photographer as he directed 'the Erica's' next pose. Marissa had been led to the back of the room with Griffin; left to watching the action whilst keeping out of everyone's way. Bianca felt awful that, after that terrible flight, this was how they got to spend their time in the Big Apple.

Realising she needed to do something to fix this; she got up and made her way over to them.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good." said Griffin, his mouth currently stuffed with a donut he had lifted from the catering table.

"You know it's actually quite interesting." said Marissa brightly, but Bianca wasn't fooled, she could see the boredom in her eyes.

"Look." she said, taking Marissa's hand. "Thank you for this… but there is no reason for you to suffer it all. Why don't you guys get out of here? Find some lunch and see the sights."

"But I don't want to go without you." said Marissa gazing determinedly back at her girlfriend.

"I know." said Bianca sadly. "If there was a way I could just walk out of here I would, but the Miranda Centre…"

Marissa squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to explain. I do understand." said Marissa sincerely.

"Griffin will look after you I'm sure." said Bianca cheerfully.

Griffin nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." he said.

"Please." begged Bianca. "I just feel so bad that you have wasted all this time already, go and have some fun. We should be wrapped up by four. What do you say we meet up at the top of the Empire State Building and then you can tell me all your adventures?"

Marissa still looked reluctant to leave.

"Its alright." said Bianca, giving her girlfriend a brief kiss, "We still have tonight to be together."

Was it her imagination or did Marissa's cheeks just colour at the thought?

"Tonight…" said Marissa, a bright glint in her eyes. "Together..."

Bianca felt a blush of her own creep to her cheeks. It wasn't what she had meant when she said it, but she would be lying if she said she hadn't wondered where this trip might end. She was rather thrilled to discover Marissa was having the same thoughts.

"Tonight." said Bianca, kissing Marissa once more. "Now go and get out of here the both of you and have some fun for the rest of us."

"Yes ma'am." said Griffin giving Bianca a jokey salute.

Bianca gave them one last wave as the left through a side door, envious of their escape.

"Bianca Montgomery" called a woman with a worrying amount of piercings; it was time to head for wardrobe.

…

An hour later and Bianca was still waiting.

She had caused 'problems', or more accurately her disability had.

First she had to spend ten minutes explained to the wardrobe mistress why she couldn't wear the ten inch heels they had selected to go with her outfit and then the photography director seemed surprised to see Bianca arriving on crutches. He was insistent that he wanted her to pose without her knee and ankle bracing. When Bianca then informed him that she wouldn't be able to stand for any length of time without them, the man threw a fit at the idea of having to change his vision. That was when mom stepped in..!

Now everything was settled. The director had the sense to quickly come up with a new vision rather than face the further wrath of Erica Kane. They were now waiting for a van load of white chairs to arrive. Apparently the plan was now to fill the set with chairs so that Bianca could sit for the pose.

Bianca was back waiting back in her makeup seat, having just finished getting her hair done. Her own movie double and long-time movie star crush was sat beside her, Natalie Portman. She was a little star-struck.

"I'm so sorry about this." said Bianca, finally finding her voice.

"It's hardly your fault." said Natalie. "These things always take ten times longer than they say."

Bianca nodded recalling the painful time she spent being the face of Teen Enchantment.

"I remember." she said.

"I'm actually kind of glad we get this opportunity to talk." said Natalie giving Bianca a nervous smile. "I just wanted to say that you are inspiration and it is a real honour to play you. I was actually at your gallery opening last month, but I never got a chance to speak to you… you are an inspiration and you do incredible things."

Bianca gave her a modest grin.

"Thank you… I'm a fan too." she said nervously and then she laughed. "I actually made a joke about you playing me. I just can't believe it's happened."

Natalie smiled.

"So you like my work?" Natalie asked.

"Well you were certainly the best thing in the Star Wars prequels" said Bianca, with a grin. "But no seriously, you are incredible in V for Vendetta and you rightly deserved that Oscar for Black Swan – very intense. Oh and thanks to you my youngest daughter Gabby went through a lengthy invisible piano stage after watching Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium."

"You have two daughters, don't you?" asked Natalie, "Did you bring them with you for the Premier?"

"No, they are back in Pine Valley enjoying the last weekend with their nanny before she returns to France. It's sad because I know we are all going to miss her, but I think she has plans to spoil them both rotten this weekend to make up for it."

Bianca stopped and looked across at Natalie Portman, surprised that they were having such a normal conversation. Although she was worried she might start boring her now that they had moved on to one of her favourite subjects, her kids.

"I have pictures if you want to see them." offered Bianca reaching for her purse.

"I'd like that." said Natalie moving her chair closer.

"Oh, who are these guys?" asked a friendly voice from behind them. Bianca looked up to see Scarlet Johansson peering over her shoulder at her pictures; her other movie star crush. She temporarily lost the ability to speak once more.

"It's her kids." said Natalie passing back one of the photographs.

"Aww their cute." said Scarlet with a grin, "I bet their grandma is so proud of them."

Bianca gave a cautious smile.

"Oh she's proud, just don't call her grandma!"

…

Twenty minute later.

Kendal had had enough. She had done the reflection shots with first Charlize and then Dakota; now the camera man was setting up the shot with all three of them in. Kendal was grateful that her only task was to stand behind the gold frame that represented the mirror while Charlize and Dakota on either side were being made to pull more and more bizarre poses. Only now Dakota had the giggles and nothing was getting done.

Kendal was pleased to note Charlize shared her annoyance.  
>"Look surely you've got the shot!" she exclaimed.<p>

The photographer scowled.

"I'm sorry." gasped Dakota unable to stop the giggling, it was probably exhaustion. They had been chatting at hair and makeup and Kendal couldn't believe the press gamut they had been put through over the last few weeks promoting the film. It had left Kendal feeling bad about complaining over these two days.

"I have an idea." said Kendal, finally seeing a compromise "If we want to speed this up, why not just do the shot with us all laughing. Would that work?"

"Genius." said Charlize with a grin and looked enquiringly to the photographer.

"Might work." he said. "Could you mimic her?"

But Charlize was already doing it, rocking back and clutching her side just as Dakota did. She let out a very fake sounding laugh, so fake sounding in fact that it made Dakota worse. The giggling became contagious and while the camera shutter whirled away all three woman fell about in genuine laughter.

…

Ten minutes later a shout came out that the van had arrived and an army of men began bringing in stack after stack of white dining chairs.

Bianca watched the procession with relief; it meant the ordeal was almost over. She was now having a very rewarding conversation with Natalie Portman and Scarlet Johansson. The discussion had moved on to her work at the Miranda Centre and both women had expressed an interest in helping her in some way.

Erica chose that moment to come over with Meryl Streep at her side.

"Here she is." said Erica proudly introducing her daughter.

Meryl Streep eagerly grasped Bianca's hand with both of hers and shook it enthusiastically.

"It's such a pleasure." she said. "I just wanted to tell say that you are such an incredible woman, What you have been through this last year alone – it beggars belief! But you just keep going. It's incredible! You are a real-life angel."

Bianca smiled graciously.

"Thank you."

"And if there is anything I can do for your charity; anything at all! You just have to ask!"

"Thank you." Bianca stammered again. "Thank you very much."

…

An hour and twenty minutes and a change of clothes later, they were setting up for the final shot. Actresses and the Kane women they had played all dotted around on the sea of white chairs that now filled the studio set. The photographic director was busy trying to get them all into their own 'character' poses. 'The Kendals' were standing facing left with an arrogant scowl on their faces, 'The Erica's' were facing towards camera wearing what the director described as a triumphant smile and 'the two Bianca's' were turned to the right and told to look sad.

Bianca didn't need to act looking sad. She couldn't see a clock but she was fairly certain it was after 4 o'clock.

All she could think about was Marissa waiting for her at the top of the Empire State Building and she wasn't able to get there.

…


	166. Chapter 166 : The tourists

Marissa and Griffin got to the kerb outside the studio before she stopped him.

"So where do we go?" she asked looking out across the busy street.

"Well." said Griffin revealing Kendal's guide book with a flourish. "I took the liberty of borrowing this! We are within walking distance of Central Park. I don't know about you but I would enjoy the chance to stretch my legs and then maybe we could do the tourist thing. There is a tour bus that will take us the scenic route to the Empire State."

"Sounds like a plan." said Marissa with a smile, although before they set off she looked back sadly one last time at the building that was holding her girlfriend hostage.

…

They wandered along the broad paths of Central Park. Griffin was keen to find the Mall which the map told him ran through the centre of the park. He led them passed an ornate fountain and over a bridge that spanned the lake before stopping to buy them both a hot dog for lunch when they got to the other side. He insisted it was a New York Tradition. Marissa just let him lead the way. She didn't mind where he took her, she was just astounded by the size and beauty of the park caged in at all sides by the towering skyscrapers. She was also amazed to see a place so busy after the relative quiet of Pine Valley Park. There were all kinds of people, joggers, cyclists, buskers, people walking their dogs or folk like them, just out enjoying the sunshine. Much further along the path they came to a medieval looking castle. Griffin turned his map upside down.

"Um… I think I've taken us the wrong way." he confessed.

"I don't mind." said Marissa thoroughly enjoying her surroundings. She was a little sad she couldn't share all this with Bianca but resolved to bring her back here one day.

Griffin looked at his watch.

"I guess we leave the Mall for another time. We need to get a move on if we want to see the rest of the city."

He turned the map on his side.

"Well if we are here… then the nearest bus stop is over here." He said tracing their route on the paper.

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked.

Griffin looked down to check his bearings once more and then looked up with a smile when he realised Marissa was teasing him.

"Come on." he said taking a turning on the right. "I promise not to get you lost this time."

…

True to his word Griffin led then to the bus stop. He went to the kiosk to buy tickets and check the times. Marissa busied herself in a nearby souvenir shop.

As she waded through racks of t-shirts and baseball caps with the mottos; _'I 'heart' Brooklyn'_; _'New York, New York… it's a wonderful town'_; _'I took a bite out of the Big Apple_', _'Welcome to the Empire State' _and a million more besides; she wondered if amongst all this she could find a suitable present for the kids back home.

Griffin found her moments later and informed her that there was a ten minute wait for the next bus so Marissa kept shopping. So far she had found a cute teddy in a pink sweater with a picture of the Empire State Building on it for Gabby and a snow globe of the New York skyline she thought Miranda might like. She just needed to find something for AJ.

…

Marissa found the perfect t-shirt for AJ with a Skate boarder in front of the Statue of Liberty was now looking at a rack of baseball caps. She had spotted one with the legend – '_I went to New York and all I got was this lousy_ _baseball cap'_, and was wondering if it would make a good jokey gift for Bianca; something to make her smile after the long day she was having.

Griffin came up to her with a tiny t-shirt in his hands.

"What do you think." He asked holding it up for her to see. "I want to get something for Charlie, but I'm not sure about sizes."

Marissa gave a surprised a laugh.

"It's lovely if Charlie was a Chihuahua. The baby clothes are in that isle, that's the pet section."

"Oh." said Griffin, embarrassed, quickly putting the shirt back. "I did wonder about the squeaky toys. Did you find what you wanted?"

"I think so." said Marissa. She decided against the cap, it was $5 and besides she knew much better ways to make Bianca smile.

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked as she followed Griffin to the baby section. "You seem, not yourself… rather dozy."

"I'm just tired. It's been long days all week. David's taking time off looking after Leora, Cara's off with Charlie. The hospitals short staffed at the moment, add to that the crisis at the Miranda Centre. It's been hard work this week."

Marissa put her hand on his arm.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel and rest up?" she asked concerned. "I would understand."

"And miss this opportunity. I've always wanted to come to New York and I'm going to make the most of it! NAd besides I'd promised Bianca I'd take care of you... Aha!"

Griffin found a baby vest with the same design as the one he had picked up in the pet section, blue with a silhouette of a New York subway car.

"Just do me a favour." He added as they headed for the tills, "Poke me hard if I fall asleep on the bus."

…

Their shopping trip a success they joined the queue at the bus stop and bundled onto the double decker bus, making sure to get a seat on the top deck.

Griffin had made sure to find a tour that would take them round the city and drop them outside the Empire State Building just before four.

The bus was slow going in the traffic and the tour guide 'Tammy' had an unfortunate monotonous quality to her voice as she talked continuously from the tinny overhead speakers. She did share with then some interesting facts about the city and pointed out buildings that they otherwise wouldn't have noticed but her voice was never ending and she barely spared a moment to take a breath. They saw the Statue of Liberty in the harbour _'A gift of friendship from the people of France. It is a depiction of the Roman goddess of Freedom, __Libertas__. The tablet in her left hand is inscribed the date of the __American Declaration of Independence__, July 4, 1776… __ ' _and they drove through Times Square _'Known as the Crossroads of the World. It is __the only neighborhood with zoning ordinances that requires building owners to display illuminated signs…__'_ and when the bus turned down a side street they passed a theatre emblazoned with the word 'Erica' in letter's ten feet high.

"On our left you can see the Ziegfeld theatre." droned Tammy. "Opened in 1969; it is one of the last large scale movie palaces built in the United State and is the largest single screen cinema's in New York City. It is the site of many film premiers including The Close Encounters of the Third Kind. As you can see they are setting up for the film premier of 'Erica' tonight, a film about the turbulent life of the American icon, Erica Kane. The film is tipped for Oscar success. The Ziegfeld Theatre is correctly called the New Ziegfeld theatre…"

As Tammy babbled on Marissa nudged Griffin.

"Do you think Erica will be impressed to see her name up in lights like that?" she asked

"Definitely." said Griffin with a grin. "Do you think she'll like the fact that a New York City tour guide considers her an icon?"

Marissa laughed.

"I won't tell her if you don't!"

…

They hopped off the tour bus just outside the Empire State building, pleased to finally escape Tammy's endless voice. Marissa felt a thrill of excitement at the thought that Bianca may already be waiting to the top. She barely glanced at the beautiful interior of the building. Her only focus was on the elevator and how quickly it could get her to the observation deck.

As she stepped out onto the windswept roof of the building, she didn't spare a look at the view; she was too busy searching faces for a sight of Bianca. She walked a whole circuit of the deck before she realised Bianca wasn't there yet.

"Never mind." said Griffin, leading her to a corner out of the wind. "We are still early. We just have to wait."

…

Marissa looked at her watch. It was ten past four.

"I wonder what is keeping her." she asked.

"They are probably just stuck in traffic." said Griffin reassuringly.

…

It was half past four.

"I hope nothing's happened to her." sighed Marissa as she checked her mobile phone. There was no message."

…

It was twenty to five.

"We can't wait any longer." said Marissa sadly. "If we don't leave now we won't have time to get ready for the theatre."

Griffin, who had been leaning over the parapet watching the street below, turned and put restraining hand on her arm.

"Just a moment more." he said. "Haven't you seen the movies?"

"What movies?" asked Marissa.

"Sleepless in Seattle? An Affair to Remember?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Amnesia remember."

"My point is just at the moment heroine is about to give up, that is always when their loved one reappears."

"Life isn't like the movies unfortunately." said Marissa walking dejectedly towards the elevator.

"Just wait." said Griffin, catching her arm once more.

Marissa stopped and looked at him. He was being completely serious.

"Trust me." he said sincerely.

There was a chime and a whirl as the elevator arrived and the doors opened. As the crowds disembarked, who was left standing there like a miracle but Bianca and Kendal.

"Sorry we're late." said Bianca with a grin.

Marissa just ran forward and flung her arms around Bianca's neck, kissing her like she hadn't seen her for a hundred years.

"I missed you." she muttered, between kisses.

"I couldn't tell." said Bianca with a chuckle before pulling her close to deepen the kiss. "I missed you too."

Kendal gave a discrete cough.

"As much as I hate to break up such a moment, don't you think we should all quickly admire the view and then head back down. Mom is already pitching a fit that we only have three hours to get ready for tonight and we still have to get to the hotel."

Bianca and Marissa reluctantly separated and as a group they moved to the edge of the observation deck to look down at the street below.

Her arm still wrapped around Bianca's waist, Marissa turned to Griffin.

"So are you going to tell me how you did that?" she asked.

"A bit of New York magic." he said with a grin.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that the moment wasn't quite the miracle it had appeared. He had noticed the limousine pulling up outside just as Marissa had made her move to leave.

…


	167. Chapter 167 : The bed

When they got to the hotel it seemed their luck still hadn't change. Crossed wires or just plain ignorance meant that a family suite had been booked for Erica Kane and her daughters. Any other time Erica would have kicked up a huge fuss about the fact they would be forced to share rooms, but there was no time to complain. As far as Erica was concerned the three hours they had before the limousine arrived to take them to the premier was barely enough time to get dressed.

Griffin headed off to his own room a few doors down the hall. The suite was indeed luxurious, there a huge lounge with a picture window overlooking Broadway and two bedrooms; a double and a twin. Their suitcases were waiting for then in the middle of lounge, and so was the beautician sent to help them get ready.

While Erica cornered the young woman, explaining the look she wanted Bianca looked at Marissa, a question in her eyes. Did Marissa feel ready to share a room with her, share a bed? Marissa looked back a nervous smile on her lips. She wasn't sure what her next move should be. She wanted to be with Bianca but a small part of her was scared to take this next step.

The unasked question was answered abruptly by Erica as she picked up her makeup case and led the beautician towards the twin room.

"Come on Kendal." she said, "I will need your help to unpack."

Kendal shook her head and after giving Bianca an encouraging smile she picked up her mother's suitcase along with her own and followed Erica into the room.

"She probably thinks we already…" began Bianca, suddenly feeling so awkward and nervous about the whole thing.

"Well we have." said Marissa her smile suddenly very tense. "It's just I don't remember."

"But you don't mind sharing?" Bianca asked apprehension in her voice. "I mean I could share with mom if you'd rather not?"

Marissa stepped forward and took her hand.

"Don't you dare." she said, her smile brightening before she planted a soft kiss on Bianca's lips. "I want to share with you."

Bianca almost melted with relief.

…

Marissa couldn't take her eyes off of the bed.

Now Erica was pleased with her appearance Bianca was in the other room, taking her turn at being made up by the young Beautician, who had turned out to be another Heidi.

Marissa's mind was running on overdrive. As much as she wanted to be with Bianca and there were times when it was all she could think about, there were times that doubt came back to bite her. What would it be like, what should she expect. Her amnesia had left her mind blank in that department. As much as she was relieved to have no memory of her time with JR; with Bianca she always wished her mind would bring her something more substantial than dreams.

They had talked about it. When Marissa revealed how truly blank her memory was Bianca had made a nervous joke about her losing her virginity all over again. Then Bianca got a little distant, clearly the news had concerned her. She was now going out of her way not to push Marissa and letting her come to things in her own time. Now there was a constant feeling of restraint on Bianca's part, like she holding back so much more than she was letting show, and yet she showed a lot.

Thanks to Erica, they had had a push. Maybe it was just what they needed. Despite her earlier words there was still a doubt. She was ready wasn't she?

Marissa stared at the pristine sheets, her stomach doing worried somersaults.

"It's just a bed." she muttered. "It's just a bed."

There was a brief knock and the door opened. Bianca was there, beautiful coiffured; her hair swept back, curls draped over her left shoulder.

She gave a happy sigh at the sight of Marissa dressed for the red carpet.

"That gown is definitely the best present I have ever brought for myself." said Bianca, smiling, as she moved closer.

"So." she added, pulling a small box from behind her back. "I thought I should get something that is just for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything else." protested Marissa, "You already got me this dress."

"Don't be mad, it's just a little thing." said Bianca, quietly; planting a soothing kiss on Marissa's cheek. "And it's something you already possess, something you will always possess."

Curious, Marissa opened the flat jewellery box. Inside was a necklace, a red crystal heart wrapped in silver filigree suspended on a silver chain.

"I wanted to give you my heart!" said Bianca, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Marissa was speechless.

"Here let me." said Bianca, gently taking the box from Marissa's unresisting hands and stepping behind her to fix the necklace around her neck.

"When I saw this it reminded me of the story the children made up for us." explained Bianca. The necklace fastened, she placed a kiss at the base of Marissa's neck. "And I wanted to show you how much I love you. You are the keeper of my heart and I know you will take good care of it"

Marissa reached up with tentative fingers to touch the pendant as its weight touched her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, her pulse racing. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had done for her.

When Bianca stepped back to face her, there was worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about Marissa's silence.

Marissa just shook her head, not quite able to believe how amazing her girlfriend truly was; a smile springing to her lips. Without a word she kissed Bianca fiercely, trying to express the explosion of emotion that was boiling within her. Bianca, not expecting the onslaught, fell back onto the bed at the force of the kiss. Marissa followed her down not wanting to break the contact.

Bianca pulled away slightly.

"Careful." she gasped.

But Marissa just closed the gap between them again, not wanted to stop savouring those beautiful lips. Nothing else mattered.

Bianca pulled away once more.

"Your dress." she panted.

Marissa silenced her with another kiss. Bianca sighed, completely surrendering to the moment. Marissa felt warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer as she lost herself in the taste of Bianca's mouth.

"I love you." she sighed between kisses. "God, I love you."

Bianca chose that moment to take charge. She reversed their position, rolling Marissa into her back. Leaning down, she led a trail of kisses down Marissa's neck to the base of her throat and along her exposed shoulder. Every kiss sent a shockwave through Marissa's entire body. When Bianca recaptured her lips, her kiss was hungrier and more passionate than any they had shared before. Marissa couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips, this was the Bianca from her dreams, a Bianca that was no longer holding back. She wrapped her fingers into Bianca's hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, aware suddenly of the sensation of Bianca's fingers on her stomach and the slow path that hand was taking up towards her ribs. Marissa pushed her whole body forward suddenly desperate for Bianca to touch her…

…

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Hey guys… holy crap!"

Kendal was in the doorway, her hand quickly lifted to obscure her eyes.

"You guys need to get a room." she cried.

Bianca looked at her sister annoyed at her for disturbing the moment.

"We have," she said, "We are in it."

"Well mom is going to kill you. Look at you and Heidi has gone."

"What do you mean?"

Marissa looked a little guilty.

"I kind of messed up your hair." she said. "And your make up. Sorry."

Bianca sat up to look in the mirror, her hair was now all sticking up on one side and her lipstick was smeared.

She turned to Marissa with a grin.

"It was worth it." she said beaming. "Beside it won't take a minute to fix."

"Well." said Kendal. "That was the thing. The car is here."

…

Bianca went from a mess to a beauty in record time. She brushed out the intricate style and left her hair down. Her makeup was saved by a new coat of lipstick and a little foundation.

"How do I look?" she asked the waiting Marissa.

"Gorgeous." said Marissa a confident smile on her lips.

"So are we all ready?"

"I'm ready." said Marissa, grabbing her purse from the dressing table, her grin so wide it threatened to split her face.

Marissa followed Bianca out of the room but when she got to the threshold she turned back to gaze at the bed one last time.

"I'm ready." she said, all her nervousness gone.

…


	168. Chapter 168 : The Premier

Erica forgot her anger at Bianca and Marissa for delaying them the moment the car pulled into Times Square. This was what she had been waiting for, this was her dream… well not her exact dream, she wasn't the star, but it was close enough for her to want the grab every piece of it she could.

She had loved the photo shoot all afternoon, all the cameras and the attention. She wondered why she ever gave it up. And then she remembered, Jackson and her girls, they were the reason why. As much as she loved all the glamour and excitement, experience had taught her that it was a fleeting thing. Right now she had the focus of the media and the world but it could all go away. If the critics didn't like the film it could be over as soon as tomorrow morning.

So she would make the most of what fate gave her.

"Remember to stay close behind me," she said, counselling her daughters on the best way to walk the red carpet. "The press may want family shots so be ready to step in if I give the signal."

Kendal nodded, but she didn't look like she was really looking forward to it.

"And smile." Erica said, prodding Kendal's knee, "Smile. See how happy Marissa is."

Kendal snorted.

"That's only 'cause Bianca gave her something to smile about."

"Hey." cried Bianca, giving her sister a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"None of that," snapped Erica "I don't want any silliness. You have to be serious. I mean it's going to be fun, but please take it seriously."

Bianca reached forward and took her mother's hand.

"Relax." she said, "We are here to support you. We are going to make sure you have a wonderful evening and I promise we are going to be sensible. Isn't that right Kendal?"

"That's right." said Kendal placing her hand on top of her sisters. "We are here for you. So you just enjoy yourself mom. You don't have to worry about us."

Erica wanted to believe them but she could still sense her eldest daughter's reluctance.

"I even promise to smile." said Kendal, giving her mother a brief demonstration.

…

As the car turned off Broadway, Griffin gave Marissa a grin.

"We're here!" he said.

The theatre was transformed from what they saw earlier that day, the ten feet high letters that spelt the name Erica now glowed neon pink, the front of the theatre was completely obscured by a mass of people surrounding it and lining the street on either side, was a convoy of news vans.

"Oh boy." gasped Marissa. She hadn't expected it to be so… big. Her previous red carpet experience at the gallery opening had not prepared her for this. It was a hundred times bigger.

Bianca, obviously noticing her tension, squeezed her hand as the car pulled to a stop

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine."

Marissa nodded.

"And keep smiling." added Bianca, planting a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

The taste of her girlfriend's lips sent Marissa right back to the moment, just minutes ago, together on the bed. Her smile came back instantly.

The first thing that hit them as they stepped out of the car was the noise. Marissa slipped her right arm around Bianca's waist acting as additional support as Bianca had opted to use a single crutch, but also just because she enjoyed the closeness of it. The first gauntlet was the walk through an army of people waving and screaming at everyone and everything. Marissa was bewildered by it. People were shouting out Erica's name; Kendal's name; Bianca's… all swallowed up amongst the constant barrage of voices. She even heard one shrill voice screaming over the wall of sound, _'Bianca, will you marry me!" _

Marissa looked over to her girlfriend. She didn't seem fazed by the baying crowd, she just smiled and waved. Erica was walking up to people, shaking hands, signing proffered postcards and autograph books. She seemed in her element. Even Griffin was waving confidently back at a pack of screaming women who had clearly mistaken him for someone else. Marissa made an effort to relax the tension in her body and tried out a wave of her own. A woman in a green jersey and a little girl by her side waved back, and so bolstered Marissa began smiling and waving at the sea of faces, it was clearly something that was expected of her.

…

As they continued it became clear the crowds were nothing compared to the press. First they had to stop and pose for a wall of cameras, flash bulbs coming at them from every direction, blinding them. There were voices shouting out requests, _'turn here', 'this way', 'smile', 'stand closer'_ and more than a few _'give her a kiss!_'.

Bianca leant down to speak to Marissa, but Marissa shook her head frowning, she couldn't hear her words above the noise. Bianca leant closer, putting her lips to Marissa's ear.

"I said, just keep smiling."

In that moment the whole world went white as every camera went off at once.

Bianca looked terribly shamefaced.

"Oops, I probably shouldn't have done that."

She wasn't sure if it was the adorable look of guilt on Bianca's face or the tingle that remained from her girlfriend's warm breath on her ear but Marissa grinned.

"Well let's give them something to really look at."

Marissa gave Bianca's a quick peck on the lips.

The world turned white once more.

…

After the wall of photographers was the wall of microphones. There was a mass of news reporters, waving them over for a quote or to answer questions. Marissa recognised a few faces. Bianca stopped every now and again to speak to interviewers; they all seemed to ask the same questions:

_Are you excited about the film?_ Truthfully I'm apprehensive more than excited. But I'm very proud of my mother, she has had an incredible life and her story needs to be told. She is truly inspirational.

_How do you feel about the casting of Natalie Portman to play you?_ I'm very flattered. She is an incredible actress and I have been a long-time fan.

_How is your mother coping after her resent injury?_ She has bounced right back. I think this film and the chance to be here for the premier has been one of the catalysts for her recovery.

_Thank you for speaking to us, I hope you enjoy the rest of this evening…_

Marissa looked over her shoulder to see how everyone else was doing. Kendal had somehow caught up with Dakota Fanning being interviewed and there were now ten different microphones snaking in front of their faces as they talked. And bizarrely Erica was leaning down talking to two little girls in tutus who were happily interviewing her.

A couple of interviewers even collared Marissa with question: _How do you feel about your girlfriend being portrayed on film? Are you worried about having Erica Kane as a mother in law? Who do you prefer the real Bianca or Natalie Portman in the role?_ The answer to that last question was a no brainer – it was Bianca all the way!

…

A uniformed usher led them to their seats, central to the screen, and an excited murmur ran through the crowds as more and more celebrities arrived. When Meryl Streep entered there was a loud round of applause. Erica felt that was a bit much, _she_ was the real star of the show. It was her life after all.

The movie theatre grew quiet as the film started. Erica sat back and waited to see what Kit had done to the story of her life.

The scene began with a tight shot of two teenagers, a boy and a girl making out on the couch, the camera slowly pulling out; the beginning credits blacking out the screen every few moments for dramatic effect. Then suddenly there was a crash and another young woman stormed in, screaming at the first girl for stealing her boyfriend before dragging the guy away, arguing loudly with him. The door slammed, leaving the teenage girl alone on the couch in complete silence. Then she began to cry. The girl was Erica Kane.

This eye-catching beginning melted into a twisting tale interweaving different periods of Erica's life. Her early childhood in Pine Valley with her mother and her struggles to find love; the arrival of a teenage Kendal into the family home; in later years when the continued animosity between mother and daughter is heightened by a man named Bennett and finally scenes of an intimate conversation between Erica and Kendal driving in the car which tied the three strands together.

Erica looked over to her daughters every so often to see how they were dealing as the unfolding story.

Kendal was scowling; they had turned her teenage character into a bit of a psychopath, jealously threatening a young Bianca as she so desperately fought for her mother's love.

Bianca was sitting very stiffly whenever Leonardo Dicaprio's character, Bennett, appeared on screen. The name had been changed but he was clearly playing the role of Michael Cambias.

Erica now wished more than anything she had asked to see a preview before dragging her daughters along. It was clear to see from the threads they had chosen, the one thing that tied them all together was rape.

As the ending drew near, the teenage Erica is revealed to be pregnant, the teenage Kendal is devastated by the news that she is a child of rape, Kendal saves Erica from an angry Bennett as he tries to assault her and finally the film slips to the intimate conversation between Erica and Kendal once more.

The conversation is revealed to be Kendal taking Erica home after Bennett's attempted rape. A traumatised Erica begins telling her daughter the story of her childhood assault. The narrative is devastatingly interspersed with scenes of a vengeful Bennett going after Bianca. Meryl Streep's acting was heart-breaking as Erica gives her account of how her father sold her to her attacker but the scenes they showed leading up to Bianca's rape were brutal.

The violent scenes were cut off abruptly with Bianca's scream and what followed was a poignant moment of peace between Kendal and Erica, where they reach a truce, both finally understanding the other.

The film ends with Bianca sat, just as the teenager Erica had at the beginning of the film, alone on a couch in tears as the camera zooms slowly in. There is a bleep of an answerphone as the screen goes black and the last thing that is heard is Erica's voice telling Bianca that she has made peace with Kendal and that everything is going to be alright.

As the credits rolled the film was met with raucous applause; there was a standing ovation. The only people not on their feet were Erica and her family. Kendal looked tense, but Bianca looked devastated, her focus solely on her lap, her arms crossed tightly over her belly. Marissa had her arm around her shoulder and was talking softly to her but she wasn't responding.

Kendal turned to Erica.

"I'm afraid I can't say I enjoyed the film." she said sharply but then she starred at her mother.

Erica looked angry. _**Very**_ _**angry!**_

God, help Kit Sterling when she gets her hands on him!

…


	169. Chapter 169 : Back at the hotel

The film was over and the lights came up and still Bianca was unable to move. Her arms were still tightly pulled across her middle and her stare stayed fixed to the hem of her dress.

The people around them were noticing now, recognising her. Murmers ran through the crowd.

"Is she alright." asked a young woman who had been sitting in the row in front.

"She just needs some space." said Kendal, then she addressed everyone in the crowd. "Please just give her some space."

Thankfully the people understood and began to move away.

As the drifted off, Bianca heard one couple muttering to each other.

_"That poor girl."_

_"What? Whats wrong with her."_

_"She's Bianca Montgomery, she's the girl that you saw get raped."_

_"Good god! That really happened. How horrible!"_

Bianca wanted to just curl up and disappear, she felt so ashamed and so disgusting...

...

Sensing her distress, Marissa drew Bianca closer. She gradually wrapped her arm tighter around her girlfriend's shoulders, trying to be as careful as she could, not wanting to pressurise her or make her feel threatened. Marissa reached round gently to try and pull Bianca's arms away from their tight grip of her stomach, but they wouldn't move. Marissa could do nothing but whisper to Bianca, telling her that it was going to be alright. She lightly kissed her brow and hoped Bianca could hear her.

Slowly Bianca responded to Marissa's voice. Her body relaxed against Marissa's shoulder and finally she loosened her arms and allowed Marissa to take her hand.

"I think I should take Bianca back to the hotel." said Marissa, looking back to Erica and Kendal, now that Bianca seemed relaxed. Both women were watching concerned.

"I agree." said Kendal, "Maybe we should all just go home."

"Not on your life!" said Erica firmly, she was so angry it was almost a growl. "I am going to tell that sunglass wearing idiot exactly what I think of him!"

"Mom!" said Kendal trying to take Erica's arm and calm her down.

She just pulled away.

"Don't 'mom' me." Erica snarled storming off towards the isle after catching a sight Kit leaving through a side door. "That man is going to be sorry!"

"We'd better go after her." said Griffin, concern in his eyes "It won't do her any good getting worked up like this."

"Probably won't do Kit any good either." said Kendal, but she didn't budge.

Kendal starred at Bianca still looking so very small and fragile in Marissa's arms. But Marissa caught her attention with a smile.

"Go after Erica." she said. "It's okay I'll take care of her."

…

The last of the movie goers filed out. Every one of the strangers giving Marissa and Bianca curious looks as they passed.

They were still in their seats. Bianca's head nestled against Marissa's shoulder as her girlfriend's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Marissa ignored the looks and simply rocked Bianca gently back and forth whispering reassurances to her, patiently waiting for Bianca to return to her senses.

Marissa was surprised by Bianca's matter of fact tone when she finally did speak.

"We should probably go." she said. "They will be kicking us out soon."

"We can stay here all night if that is what you want." said Marissa, and she meant it, but Bianca was already pulling away from her arms.

"No, we should go." said Bianca reaching down to pick up her crutch, but she was shocked to see the tremor in her hand as she did so.

"God I hate this!" she sobbed. "I hate that the slightest thing… and he's back." Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Marissa. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Don't sorry." said Marissa, disbelief in her voice. She grasped Bianca's shoulders, stopping her from looking away.

"Don't be sorry." she said again. "This is not your fault. Please Bianca, please don't cry." She felt her own tears welling up as she spoke.

Bianca fought to bite back the sobs but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry I just feel so…"

"Shh." said Marissa softly, not letting her finish her words."Shh, it's going to be alright. I've got you."

Marissa pulled here close once more, kissing her brow, her eyelids, the tip of her nose. With each soft kiss, Bianca relaxed a little, the tension easing her body.

"Shh." whispered Marissa as her mouth found Bianca's lips.

Bianca sighed into the kiss and when they pulled apart she rested her forehead against Marissa's.

"Thank you." she sighed. "Thank you for being you."

…

The sound of running water could be heard through the bathroom door, as Bianca took a shower to try and wash the memory of Michael Cambias off her skin.

Marissa stood in the middle of their hotel room, suddenly unsure of what to do. After tonight all Bianca would want to do is sleep. The question was, would Bianca want Marissa to stay close or would she need space and the bed to herself. Marissa could always go and sleep on the couch in the lounge if necessary, not that she imagined she'll be doing much sleeping. She would worry too much about Bianca if she wasn't here by her side.

Marissa resolved to stay. If she didn't keep close to Bianca she couldn't help her.

After a brief struggle with the fastenings, Marissa peeled off her expensive gown and folded it over the back of a chair before pulling on her t-shirt and pyjama shorts.

Just then the water shut off.

Marissa straightened up, her heart thudding in her chest. Bianca would be appearing any second. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted Bianca to feel safe and secure.

Marissa climbed into bed and waited but I seemed like an eternity before the door opened and Bianca appeared.

Bianca emerged from the bathroom dressed in a blue silk robe, her hair still damp. She climbed between the sheets beside Marissa without a word and simply lay her head down on the pillow.

"Are you okay now?" Marissa asked softly.

Bianca gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

She looked at Marissa, her eyes like deep black holes.

"Will you hold me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Of course, that's not even a question." said Marissa, opening her arms. "Come here."

Bianca curled up against Marissa's side, her head resting on her shoulder, her arm draped over her waist.

As Bianca closed her eyes Marissa reached up and began to stroke the arm that rested on her belly; her fingers brushing over the smooth silk of the gown, up to Bianca's shoulder and back down. Gradually her hand moved higher, pulling a long strand of hair away from Bianca's face, and then with gentle strokes, caressing along her hairline; touching her cheek and her brow with soft fingertips.

Bianca sighed at the contact.

More than anything Marissa wanted to make Bianca feel better.

As they lay there in the dark, her fingers lightly tracing the soft skin of Bianca's brow, Marissa felt something stir in her mind; a tune or a song. The words and the melody escaped her, it was just noise and colour in her head but she could feel it, the song made her feel safe, it made her feel loved. It was so close to becoming a memory but as hard as she tried to capture it, it was just beyond her grasp.

But she knew it was important. She knew the song would make it all better. She knew if she could sing it, or even just hum it, then maybe everything would be alright.

As she struggled to recall even a fragment of the tune, from the corner of her mind a different song sprang forth. A melody attached to a different feeling of love.

It wasn't the song she wanted but it would do.

Softly Marissa began to sing;

"_Gotta crawl, gotta crawl, gotta crawl,_

_To the Ugly Bug Ball…"_

Bianca body shook as an unexpected chuckle escaped her lips. She snuggled deeper into the crook of Marissa's neck, her arm held on tighter, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you." Bianca sighed.

"I know." said Marissa, placing a small kiss of her forehead.

Her fingers still tracing patterns on Bianca's brow, Marissa sang sweetly until Bianca drifted off to sleep.

…


	170. Chapter 170 : Watch out Kit!

Erica stayed on Kit's trail, pushing purposely through the crowds. She following him outside and watched him climb into a waiting limousine. A victorious smile painted her lips, she had him cornered.

Erica stalked down the red carpet, her face like thunder. She ignored the clamour of the press that lined either side and the million pops of flash bulbs; the only thing she could focus on was the man who had hurt her daughters.

When she reached the car she wrenched open the door and climbed in just as it began to pull out.

…

Kendal and Griffin ran out of the theatre just in time to see Erica disappear into the car.

"Oh god." gasped Kendal as the car drove away, "Where would they be going?"

"The after party?" suggested Griffin.

"Damn it, we had better follow them." said Kendal, hurrying to the end the red carpet and sprinting back along the rows of waiting limos, to try and spot their own; not an easy thing to do in heels.

Kendal stopped half way down the street to catch her breath; she couldn't spot their car anywhere, all the limousines looked the same.

Griffin caught up with her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently

"I'm fine." said Kendal, turning back to give him a grateful smile, "But thank you. We just really need to catch up with mom."

She straightened up, looking both ways along the street,

"Where the hell is our car!"

"Look really, how bad can it be?" asked Griffin, trying to reassure her. "She's just going to give him a piece of her mind."

"No, she looked **very** angry. Let's just say, I hope she doesn't get her hands on anything sharp…"

…

"Erica! Nice to see you." said Kit cheerfully, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Did you enjoy the film?"

"What do you think." said Erica, the chill in her voice dropping the temperature in the car by several degrees.

"Oh." said Kit, finally recognising the anger in her eyes. "It's like that is it."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean." snorted Erica, her temper flared up. "You lied to me. That film was disgusting, that wasn't my life! That was just an excuse to make a film about rape!"

Kit remained frustratingly calm.

"You may hate to admit it but rape has had a major impact in your life, Erica, and certainly your relationship with your daughter Kendal, which was the true focus of the film. Her origins shaped your relationship with her and you only really made your peace because Bianca was assaulted. You just have to face it, it is the moments like that what makes your life such an amazing story, people look at you today and they have no idea about the horrors you've overcome. I am sorry if this upsets you."

"_Upsets me!_ I couldn't give a damn about myself," growled Erica, "I am upset about what you have done to my girls. Did you even give them a seconds thought! You made me invite them along, with no warning about what they would see. How did you think Bianca felt; having to watch one of the most violent and humiliating moments of her life splashed so graphically across the screen, _in glorious Technicolor,_ for some voyeuristic crowd. Or Kendal to be faced with such a cruel reminder of her unhappy childhood. You didn't think at all about what this would do to them!"

"There was nothing in that film that you didn't write in your own book." said Kit defensively.

"I was going to change my book, I was going to edit those chapters in respect to my children, I just never got the chance."

"That may well be, but the film is made. You have to understand this is an important arc. We are now ready for the second part focusing on your relationship with Bianca; the difficult birth, the anorexia, her coming out and the effect her rape and her losing her child had on your family."

"You really think there will be a second part." said Erica sharply.

"You sold us the rights. You don't have a say. I'm sorry."

Erica sat back in her seat and narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't look sorry, all he seemed to be doing was silently counting the profits in his head. The film was a hit, what effect it had on others didn't concern him. All she was to him was a story, a way to make more cash. Well maybe she should just hit him were it really hurt, his bank account.

"Maybe this isn't the right place to air my concerns." said Erica, the new softness in her voice belaying her underlying anger. "I'm being interviewed on Good Morning America, tomorrow morning, and then the Today Show, maybe I should express my feelings in a more public forum, I'd like to see how well this film does without my endorsement. I also know an excellent lawyer who will be more than happy to sue for breach of contract and defamation of character and anything else that will stick, and I'm sure there's a lot. I could tie you up in red tape for months, if not years."

"You wouldn't dare!" cried Kit.

"Try me." said Erica coolly.

"I don't know what you want from me." moaned Kit in frustration. "The film is made, I can't change it."

"I want an apology. I want you to personally apologise to my girls… and then I want you to give ten per cent of gross profit from this film… no, the profits from all three films, to the Miranda Centre."

"I can't do that. I could maybe make a donation by all means, but…"

"You will make it happen." said Erica, leaving no room for argument. "Ten per cent gross profits. In twenty years' time when someone buys a copy of this film from a Corner Shop bargain bin for ten dollars, I want ten cents of that sale to still be going straight to the Miranda Centre."

"I don't have the power."

"Then find someone who does." said Erica coldly. "You turned the most intimate, humiliating, soul destroying moment in a woman's life into a public spectacle. You seem to have forgotten that this isn't some work of fiction. This has happened to real people, and how you tell this story effects real people as well, my children..." Erica paused, "And my _grand_children..."

Kit shrank back slightly from the intensity of Erica's gaze.

"You are going to give something back to people just like then; people whose safety and happiness have been violently ripped away from them through no fault of their own… and you are going to keep giving, so you will never ever have a chance to forget. Do you understand me!"

…

Griffin and Kendal had almost reached the end of the line of limos with still no sign of their own.

In sheer desperation Griffin ran out into the street to wave down the nearest cab.

After they hurriedly climbed in, Kendal leaned forward to the driver.

"I will give you fifty bucks on top of the fair if you can get us to 'The New York Lounge' in under ten minutes."

"You got it." said the cabby, pulling out into the traffic and putting his foot down.

They got there in five. Kendal gratefully handed over the cash.

"Now we just have to find her." said Kendal, racing towards the main doors of the club, "And hope she hasn't done anything rash."

There was a frustrating wait as the bouncer struggled to find their name on the list, and then Kendal tore into the reception, Griffin at her heels. The venue was packed, and Kendal pulled to a halt at the top of a flight of stairs as more than a few hundred heads turned in her direction thanks to her rather hurried entrance.

Kendal gave an awkward smile and smoothed down the front of her dress.

"I guess it's a little late to suggest we don't make a scene." joked Griffin.

"Just a bit." said Kendal, embarrassed. "Come on."

Kendal took his arm and in attempt to make a rather more sedate impression they walked slowly down the stairs.

"Any sign of mom yet." she asked nervously, "I mean I can't hear any screaming or breaking glass…"

"Not yet." said Griffin from the corner of his mouth, as he smiled graciously at the still staring crowd.

…

They spotted Kit Sterling first, nervously hovering in the corner of the room, a glass of champagne in each hand.

"Mr Sterling." said Kendal, approaching him.

He actually flinched when he recognised her.

"Mrs Hart-Slater, Dr Castillo. So glad you can make it." he stammered, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "And I just want to say I'm sorry, so very sorry if the film upset you or caused you any offence. So very sorry."

"Um, thank you." said Kendal confused by the change in this usually brusque producer. "I was just wondering if you have, by any chance, seen my mother?"

Kit flinched once more.

"Erica." He said, timidly indicating to the opposite side of the room. "She's just over there."

"Okay." said Kendal carefully, giving Griffin a bemused look as she slowly stepping away from the shell-shocked executive.

"Thank you." said Griffin, giving the poor man's shoulder a reassuring pat.

…

Kendal couldn't keep the surprise off of her face when she finally spotted Erica. She was smiling serenely, chatting to an attentive group of executives. It was a total transformation from the ball of fury that had stormed out of the cinema.

Kendal walked cautiously up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder to draw her attention.

"Mom are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine." said Erica, her smile turning to concern. "How are you?"

"Well, I was a little worried when you stormed off like that." admitted Kendal. "What did you do to Kit?"

"Oh, him." said Erica, dismissively, "I simply helped him see the error of his ways."

…


	171. Chapter 171 : Just a touch

Marissa opened her eyes to see sunlight creeping in around the edge of the curtains. It was morning and somehow she had fallen asleep. She had moved in the night and now rested on her side and Bianca was spooned in behind her. She lay still, content in the comfort of Bianca's embrace, not wanting to disturb her; her girlfriend needed to rest after the trauma of last night. But as she lay there, Marissa became more and more aware of Bianca's presence and the way her sleeping form pressed up against hers. She could feel the tickle of moist breath at the nape of her neck, and the weight of a hand on her stomach, slipped under her t-shirt, warming bare skin.

Every so often Bianca would sigh on her sleep, or sometimes she would shift her body slightly before relaxing once more. Marissa's heart skipped a beat at any little change of contact; the twitch of a finger, or the puff of air on a different part of her neck. With every change in Bianca's position, Marissa's felt a change of her own. It had built up slowly, almost unexpectedly but now it felt like every nerve in her body was being pulled towards the warmth of Bianca's body, every inch of her now hyper aware of her presence and any little change it made.

As if sensing the need in Marissa, Bianca let out an unexpected moan. The hand, that suddenly became the centre of Marissa's universe, slipped a little higher to warm a new patch of skin; as her body pressed closer.

Marissa barely bit back a moan of her own.

Then her breath caught in her throat when she realised that Bianca's hand was still moving, fingers were caressing her skin and suddenly the warm breath on her neck was replaced by a trail of soft kisses. Bianca was awake.

Marissa quickly rolled over, trying to regain some control over her senses. It wasn't the right time.

"'Morning." said Bianca, greeting her with a sleepy smile.

"'Morning." replied Marissa. Her voice was a little breathless as Bianca's hand, still under her shirt, was now tracing a slow, ticklish path up her side. It was an almost thoughtless act on Bianca's part but it was having a profound effect on Marissa.

"I miss this." said Bianca with a sigh, "Waking up with you."

Marissa sighed too. She was trying to stop her body from reacting to the teasing path Bianca's touch was burning into her skin. She briefly wondered if would be better to just get up and step away from the bed, fleeing from those tormenting fingers, but Bianca had other ideas.

Bianca moved closer, tipping her head slightly to capture Marissa's lips with her own.

It was a slow lingering kiss, perfectly matching the slow lingering trail Bianca hand was mapping out along Marissa's side.

"So you feel better this morning?" asked Marissa, trying to keep her voice from hitching as her body began to do strange things under Bianca's torturous caresses.

"Mmm-hmm." confirmed Bianca, not really wanting to speak; "Thanks to you."

Smiling she leant in for more soft kisses.

Marissa was about to ask another question, instead a groan escaped her lips as Bianca used her fingernails to trace a path along her spine.

"God," gasped Marissa, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

"Maybe a little." said Bianca, a rakish smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "I just love the softness of your skin."

As she spoke her fingers slipped down to Marissa's stomach, tracing a path back to her hip.

"Oh god." gulped Marissa.

Marissa looked into Bianca's eyes, the pain of last night was gone. All that remained was love, and more than a hint of lust. Marissa finally realised that the light caresses that were tormenting her so, were more calculated than they had first appeared. This wasn't just happening to her, Bianca was feeling it too. This was something they both wanted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bianca asked.

Marissa shook her head vehemently.

Bianca smiled, and rolled Marissa onto her back. She kissed her deeply, savouring the taste of her mouth, as she pulled Marissa's arms up above her head and rested them on the pillow. Marissa didn't resist.

"Don't move." said Bianca softly, while her hands slid back down to Marissa's waist.

She kissed her again, this time more tenderly, as her hands began a path up Marissa's sides gathering the shirt up as they went, just enough to expose the smooth expanse of her stomach. Then Bianca pulled back and they both looked down to watch the measured meandering path Bianca's finger traced from Marissa's ribcage across her stomach, down to her navel, slipping briefly just inside the waistband of her shorts and along to her hip.

The scene was so incredibly intimate and so incredibly erotic.

Bianca waited until she caught Marissa's eye again before asking her next question.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." breathed Marissa without hesitation.

Bianca's finger swirled around her belly button once more and then slid up under her t-shirt on a teasing path between her breasts and back down.

Bianca kept Marissa's gaze.

"I love you." she said, in such a way that there could never be a doubt.

Marissa nodded, but the anticipation burning through her body was so much she could no longer speak.

Bianca's bent down to kiss her once more, a brief taste of her mouth before journeying across her cheek and down along the curve of her neck, at the same time she slid her hand along a slow path up over Marissa's ribs and under her shirt.

Marissa closed her eyes, surrendering to the moment,

"Oh god, Bianca!"

…

_*Knock, knock, knock.*_

"Bianca, are you awake? I need to talk to you"

With a curse, Bianca collapsed on top of Marissa, her head sinking despairingly against her shoulder while Marissa let out a moan of frustration.

"Not now, Kendal." begged Bianca.

"Yes now." said Kendal as she opened the door. "It's urgent... You had better be descent."

Bianca reluctantly rolled off her girlfriend, allowing Marissa the opportunity to quickly straighten her nightclothes.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked, unable to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"I came to see how you were feeling." said Kendal, confused by her reception and then she noticed Marissa seemed a little flushed and realised she may have interrupted a little more than she expected.

Suddenly feeling very awkward she continued,

"Um… I'm off with mom in half an hour for to the Good Morning America interview and wanted to check if you are still okay about going to LA. Mom said she would go in your place if you don't feel up to it."

"No, I'll be fine." said Bianca. "It was just that last night… It was a shock… I expected them to show it, because they always show the rape. I just didn't think they would show so much and make it so violent… so real…To see it all on screen like that and in front of all those people…" Bianca shuddered and a hint of pain returned to her face, but she rallied quickly. "But this morning I feel better. I feel more like my old self." She turned to give Marissa a grateful grin. "It must be the company."

"I'm glad" said Kendal, "And I'm so sorry for interrupting whatever..." embarrassed she gave a general wave in their direction rather than say the words. "The thing is, if you are going to LA, then we need to do your physio before I leave or it will mean three days without. And if that happens Frankie will have words."

Bianca sighed and sat up in bed.

"You're right," she said reluctantly, "Just… I'll need a minute to freshen up."

"That's fine." said Kendal crossing her arms across her chest, clearly intending to wait.

Bianca turned to Marissa.

"I'm sorry about all this." she said sharing a soft kiss.

Marissa grasped the collar of her robe and pulled her back for a deeper kiss.

"We shall continue this later." she said as she rested her forehead against Bianca's.

"Yes we will." agreed Bianca her rakish grin returning, as she stole one last kiss.

As Bianca disappeared into the bathroom Marissa turned back towards Kendal.

"You do know you have the worst timing EVER!"

…


	172. Chapter 172 : Reviews and bad news

**As the ladies got a bit carried away yesterday with what should have just been a morning kiss – New York Week has extended slightly into this one.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica and Jackson have a heart to heart, Miranda and Gabby cheer up AJ and ... well I don't want to spoil it!**

…

In order to give Bianca some privacy for her physiotherapy exercises, Marissa grabbed her wash-bag and clothes and stalked across the lounge area to use the en suite in Erica and Kendal's room. Kendal's interruption had put a serious dampener on her good mood this morning; they had been so close… Maybe the only option was to get Bianca far away from any distraction, somewhere they could guarantee not to be disturbed... and then…

"Good morning." called Erica, interrupting her train of thought. Bianca's mother was sitting at the breakfast table in front of the picture window, a large pile of newspapers in front of her.

"'Morning." said Marissa, feeling like a deer in headlights, this was a little awkward considering the place here mind had just been.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well. Thank you." said Marissa, she felt a little self-conscious about standing in the open in her skimpy pyjamas, but Erica clearly wanted to talk. "Was everything alright last night after you left?" she asked.

"Everything was wonderful." said Erica smiling brightly. "I have arranged for Kit to make a very generous apology. I believe he will be more considerate in future." Erica grew serious once more. "And Bianca… is she alright?"

Marissa gave a nervous cough.

"She was having a bad time last night, but she seems… much happier this morning."

"That's good news." said Erica. "And thank you for everything you've done."

"You don't have to thank me." said Marissa, "I would do anything for your daughter. She's amazing."

Erica smiled.

"Yes she is."

The smile faded however when she looked down at the stack of papers in front of her.

"Have you seen the newspapers this morning?" Erica asked.

Marissa shook her head, Erica clearly hadn't registered yet that she was standing there in her nightclothes.

"They loved the film. They all loved the film." She said, pushing the papers away from her so they fanned out across the table top. "All five stars, five stars, five stars…" Erica picked up a paper at random and began to read out loud. "Apparently, 'Meryl Streep was a revelation'; 'Leonardo DiCaprio's uncomfortable performance was a master class in depravity and menace'; while 'Natalie Portman's innocence and vulnerability shone through the screen'… They loved it."

"We knew they would." said Marissa.

A look of doubt appeared on Erica's face.

"Did I do this to my daughters? Did I turn their lives into a three ring circus because of my own vanity?"

"I can't answer that." said Marissa.

"I won't be offended." said Erica. "I want the truth."

"No, I mean I really can't answer that." said Marissa. "I don't know you. From my point of view, I only met you yesterday, when we stepped onto the plane together."

"Your amnesia?" said Erica remembering.

"Yeah. The only thing I know about you is what I saw on the screen last night and what I know of your two daughters. I'm willing to bet that your daughters are the better measure. They are both bright, strong, beautiful women. And I imagine a lot of that came from you. I can't imagine that you would intentionally cause then harm and you've certainly proved you would go to great lengths to protect them. Bianca is always telling me what an incredible woman you are and I'm inclined to believe her."

"Thank you." said Erica, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That probably didn't answer your question." added Marissa, with an awkward grin.

"No." said Erica, "But it has given me something to think about."

Marissa smiled and nodded.

"Um." she said, pointing towards Erica's room. "I was about to go and use your shower if that's okay."

Erica's expression changed when she finally realised Marissa had been standing there in her pyjamas the whole time.

"Of course, go right ahead." She said, ushering her away.

"Thanks." said Marissa before hurrying to the bathroom.

…

Marissa emerged a while later to find Erica gone and Bianca sitting alone on the couch.

"Have I missed them?" she asked.

"Yeah they went a few minutes ago with Griff."

"So, it's just you and me." said Marissa, a cheeky smile on her lips as she scurried forward to take a seat beside Bianca on the couch.

She stopped however when she noticed the newspaper reviews splayed out on the couch cushions beside her girlfriend.

"Bianca." gasped Marissa, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I just wanted to see." said Bianca quietly.

"Well don't." said Marissa pulling the papers from the couch and onto the floor. "You don't have to think about that film at all."

"Yes I do." said Bianca. "It will be how people see me now. And what if Miranda has questions or Gabby? I do need to know what people think."

Marissa looked hard at Bianca, but she didn't look troubled, in fact she looked perfectly calm.

"It's not that bad really." said Bianca. "Most reviews describe the rape scene as honest and raw, and quite a few mention the Miranda Centre as well, apparently the film is donating parts of the profits which I didn't know about."

"I think your mom needs to be thanked for that part."

"Oh… well. It's still a good thing and looking at all the articles they have actually been quite kind."

"So you are not upset."

"I'm not upset."

"It's just after last night…"

"It was shock mostly; shock, shame and embarrassment."

"And today your fine?"

"Today I've had time to process," said Bianca taking Marissa's hand and leading her to sit on the couch beside her. "And it helped that this morning I got to wake up to most beautiful smile in the world, belonging to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Marissa moved away as Bianca leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't do that," said Marissa, hurt in her eyes. "You always deflect. I'm being serious."

"So was I." said Bianca, earnestly. "I'm fine. I swear I'm fine. And I wasn't deflecting." She added, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I was complimenting, that's a whole different thing."

Marisa shook her head, amazed by Bianca once again.

Bianca dipped her head to catch Marissa's eye, her smile widening.

"So can I kiss you now?"

Marissa laughed and surrendered to Bianca's embrace. It was a warm loving kiss and as it deepened Marissa knew what she wanted.

When Marissa pulled away unexpectedly, Bianca gave a moan of protest.

"Take me with you." said Marissa suddenly.

"What?" asked Bianca.

"Take me with you to LA."

"You want to come with me to LA?"

"Yes!" said Marissa looking hopefully at Bianca.

"But don't you start your knew job tomorrow?"

"I'll call in sick, mom won't mind."

"And AJ."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy a few more days with his granddad."

"It's a bit short notice to get tickets."

"There's always a way..! Wait, are you teasing me?"

Bianca was clearly still in a good mood.

"Yes." said Bianca, pulling her back for a more kisses. "And yes!" *kiss* "Yes, I would love for you to come." *kiss* "More than anything!" *kiss* "Just you," *kiss* "And me," *kiss* "And hundreds of miles between us and Kendal." *kiss*

Marissa pulled back, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"In that case." she said, still grinning. "I think I need to make some calls."

She bounced off the couch and trotted to the bedroom to retrieve her phone, a spring in her step.

…

Moments later when Marissa reappeared in the bedroom doorway her whole demander had changed and there was a worried expression in her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Bianca.

Marissa was looking down at her phone.

"It's just… I put it on silent at the cinema. There are six messages and five missed calls, all from Adam."

Marissa pressed a button and lifted the phone to her ear to listen to the first message.

Marissa's face turned white.

"What's happened?" asked Bianca moving to Marissa's side.

"AJ's sick. He's got food poisoning. It's serious. I've got to…"

Marissa began dialling the Chandler Mansion number.

"Hello Brooke… Hi, I just got your message, how is he..? No, I'll be there as quick as I can… What did the doctor say..? I'll be as quick as I can… Please give him my love…"

Bianca put a comforting hand on her arm as Marissa looked back a pained expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said

"Don't be sorry." said Bianca. "You need to be with your son, no contest. Now give me that phone. You go and sort out your case while I see what I can do about changing your flights."

Marissa starred at Bianca unmoving.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world you know that."

"You'll have to stop saying things like that or I'll get a big head." joked Bianca, as she grabbed Marissa's shoulders and turned her back to the bedroom. "Now scoot… Get packing… I've got a call to make!"

Marissa turned back one last time.

"I love you." she said

"I love you too." said Bianca. "Now start packing!"

…


	173. Chapter 173 : Poor AJ

**Do not read while eating.**

…

AJ had never felt so miserable in his life.

He lay in bed, his pillow hugged to his stomach and tried not to cry.

Last night when he went to bed with a tummy ache, Grandpa Adam had come and sat with him. When he was sick for the first time, Brooke came in to help him. When he wouldn't stop being sick and everything else started happening Aunty Marion came and stayed with him all night.

AJ had stopped being sick when there was nothing left to throw up but his stomach still gurgled and twisted inside him.

Dr Lincoln said to make sure he keeps taking fluids but with the first glass of water he vomited again. AJ didn't want to eat and he didn't want to drink. He just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted someone to come and make him all better.

AJ wanted his mom.

There was a knock at the door and Marion came in, a glass of water in her hand.

"It's hot and I put some salt and sugar in it." she said. "It won't taste nice but you need to drink it."

AJ felt sick just looking at it.

"I don't want to." he said, close to tears. He didn't want to throw up again.

"Just a little sip." said Marion, sitting on the side of the bed. "Please for me."

AJ looked at her, she was smiling kindly back.

Sobbing, AJ let her put the glass to his lips and took a sip.

…

AJ's stomach was gurgling and grumbling over the mouthfuls of liquid now swimming in his stomach.

He buried his face in his pillow as he tried to be the brave boy Grandpa Adam said he was.

Lost in his misery, AJ didn't look up when the door to his bedroom openned. He felt the bed move as someone sat beside him and cool hands touched his back and felt his brow.

"Oh my poor baby. I'm so sorry." said the most welcome voice in the world.

"Mommy!" cried AJ, turning round to throw his arms around her and bury his head in her chest.

"Oh sweetheart. I came as soon as I could." said mommy, kissing his hair and rocking him. "My poor, poor baby."

…

Mommy was sitting on his bed, her back against the head board as AJ lay beside her, his head on her lap.

She was brushing her fingers through his hair and telling him about all the things she had seen in New York and the people she had met.

AJ smiled contentedly, his eyes half closed as her voice washed over him. Just having her here seemed to have quieted the grumbling in his aching tummy.

'_That is the best thing about moms.' _AJ decided, _'They always know how to make you feel better.'_

…


	174. Chapter 174 : Ferry boat

The interview with 'Good Morning America' had gone well. Thankfully mom had done most of the talking while all Kendal had to do was sit there a nod every once in a while. Griffin had sat in the audience patiently, giving her an encouraging smile whenever she caught his eye. She was grateful for his moral support.

The first ordeal over they were now waiting for the car to take them to the 'Today' studios.

"This is silly." said Kendal turning to Griffin, "You don't have to come with us. Go and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I'm happy right here with you." said Griffin with a wide smile "I really don't mind."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of our friendship." said Kendal, "Dragging you around like this."

"You are not taking advantage."

"You have been a really great friend through all of this. This was supposed to be a treat."

"Look both of you." said Erica, clearly seeing the unspoken tension between the two of them "You don't need to come with me, either of you."

"But mom?"

"Enjoy yourself. Enjoy the city. Take the chance while you can. You have done more than enough for me these last two days."

"But I can't just leave you!" cried Kendal.

"Of course you can. I'm a big girl… and anyway I think… yes, the car is here!"

A black Mercedes pulled in beside them.

Before Kendal could argue, Erica had got into the car and closed the door on her daughter.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

Erica wound down the tinted window and gave her daughter a wide smile.

"You two have fun. We will meet up in the hotel later." she said, before signalling to the chauffer to drive off.

Kendal and Griffin were left standing in the street.

"What now?" asked Kendal.

"We could always just take her advice." said Griffin, pulling Kendal's guide book from his pocket. "I don't know about you but I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty up close. Did you know that Tablet she holds is inscribed with the date of the War of Independence?"

"No I did not." said Kendal, in mock seriousness.

Griffin held out his arm to her.

"Well then, let me be your guide." He said with a grin. "Just yesterday I learnt a whole plethora of fascinatingly useless facts about this city. Such as, did you know that in the past New York was once called New Orange?"

"I did not." said Kendal playing along, enjoying the chance to see Griffin's less serious side.

"Well stick with me, I've got a million of them."

"I can't wait." said Kendal with a laugh.

…

As they headed across town in a taxi cab, Kendal suddenly got very quiet.

"God! How could I have forgotten?" she gasped, her face a mask of sorrow.

"What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong?" asked Griffin unable to bear seeing her looking so inexplicably upset.

"Zach and I… The day he was killed…" gasped Kendal, "We were supposed to come here. Ryan and Greenlee had got us a weekend away in New York and Bianca and Marissa were going to watch the boys…"

"I'm so sorry." said Griffin quietly.

Kendal shook her head.

"No you don't understand. I forgot. I forgot Zach. I forgot him and I forgot Greenlee."

Griffin put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"When you've lost someone you love; as much as you want to remember them every second you can't, you don't. I know."

Kendal sniffed back a sob.

"But I didn't think I could ever forget."

Griffin pulled her closer and Kendal closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's alright." He sighed "I've got you."

After a while Griffin tapped on the glass to attract the cabby's attention

"Change of plan. Can you take us to the Pierpoint Hotel."

"No!" said Kendal sitting up suddenly. "No we are going to see the city. I promised you this trip. We are getting on that boat and you are going to see your statue."

"I hate to break it to you folks but you won't get near Lady Liberty without a pre-booked pass these days." said the cab driver. "If you want a boat ride, you should get the Staten Island Ferry. It's a cheaper way to see the city and you get great views of not just the Statue of Liberty, but Ellis Island, and the lot."

Griffin looked at Kendal who gave him a shrug.

"The ferry it is then." said Griffin.

…

The ferry trip on the way across was amazing, the whole of the New York Skyline stretched out in front of them.

Kendal's smile slowly returned as she admired the view.

"It's beautiful" she sighed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Griffin asked,

"I'm good." said Kendal with a nod. "And I'm glad you are here with me. You are a good friend."

"I'm here for you whenever you need me." he said putting his arm around her waist."

Kendal leaned into his shoulder.

"Thank you."

…

As time passed the mood got lighter. Griffin began regaling her with his eclectic array of New York facts lifted from Tammy the tour guide on the bus trip the day before.

Kendal found herself laughing once more, thanks to the warmth and kindness Griffin was showing her. Kendal though she would feel more guilty about their closeness, memories of Zach so fresh in her mind. But she found herself comparing the two; found that she could see a match in both men's thoughtfulness and generous spirits. She mourned Zach and she missed him, but having Griffin close seemed to have taken the worse of the hurt away.

As their good spirits returned, the weather had other ideas. A mist was coming in from the sea and by the time the boat reached the shore it has become a thick fog.

…

There was a chill in the air as they boarded the return ferry. The boat was a little more crowded but Griffin found them a corner on deck where they could look out over the water, out of the wind.

"Well so much for the view." laughed Griffin.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" said Kendal, as they huddled together the world outside the boat hidden in the blanket of fog.

"What?" asked Griffin.

Kendal turned to him.

"Have you ever seen that old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers film, 'Shall we Dance'? There's that part near the end on the ferry where he sings to her and they are saying goodbye. It kind of feels like that."

"The_ way you wear your hat."_ sang Griffin.

Kendal turned to him surprised.

"_The way you sip your tea._

_The memory of all that!_

_No, no they can't take that away from me."_

His voice was gravelly and a little flat. Kendal felt sure everyone was looking at them now.

"What are you doing?" asked Kendal, embarrassed. "Are you crazy. People are starting!"

Griffin smiled at her.

"Well, being with you makes me crazy."

Kendal could only stare at him as he took her hand.

"If it is too soon, then tell me." said Griffin. "But I really care about you. And I have to say it. I want to know if we could ever go back to being more than just friends."

Kendal had to swallow before she spoke as her throat had gone suddenly dry.

"You have always been there for me, after Zack." She said slowly. "And I really care about you too..."

The hope dimmed from Griffin's eyes as she spoke.

"Then it's too soon." he said sadly.

Kendal grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away. She couldn't bare the hurt in his eyes. This man who had stood by her, this man who had saved her life, this man who made her laugh, this man who she could so easily love… had loved. Kendal realised why this moment had reminded her of a goodbye. It was because a part of her was saying goodbye; to Zach; goodbye and thank you…

"No it's not too soon." said Kendal as she smiled back at him. "If we take it slow… It's not too soon."

Griffin reached out to touch Kendal's cheek and they both stepped closer to share a tender kiss.

…


	175. Chapter 175 : Erica's questions

On the flight back to Pine Valley, Erica sat quietly as she starred out of the window.

The weekend was over and Erica was surprised to still feel empty. That was supposed to be her dream; finally achieving the fame and recognition she had always craved and yet it had done nothing but leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Erica looked across at her daughter Kendal, who was laughing happily at something Griffin had said. She though back to last night, how Marissa had moved without as moment's hesitation to comfort Bianca. Her two daughters seemed to have found themselves a little piece of happiness and love and they were content. Erica wondered why she could never just be like that.

Why did she always want more? Why was it never enough just to be happy?

Maybe it was time for a change… Maybe?

…

Kendal sent her mother on ahead while she and Griffin waited for the luggage. Her daughter had clearly noticed her mood.

Erica walked out of the departure gate to see a tall figure waiting for her.

Jackson Montgomery.

He hadn't seen her yet; he was looking passed her into the crowd, a hint of eagerness in his eyes.

She enjoyed the little window of anonymity to truly look at him. She remembered how they had first met and how they had fallen in love, the affair that had torn her family apart. They had loved each other and they had hurt each other over the years but they always found their way back to the beginning again, always found their way back to falling in love. Erica knew she had a reputation with men, the two dull television interviews today had proved that. The guy on the Today show had made a joke out of it and Erica laughed along but it hurt as well. Why did she always find an excuse to run away from Jack when they got close? She knew the reason. It was the same reason why she so desperately wanted to go to New York. It was the same reason Erica did a lot of things. It was just a reason she could never admit to anyone, not even herself.

She looked at Jackson's handsome face and sighed, maybe it was time to tell someone the truth, admit what really scared her.

As she walked towards him, he noticed her and a wide delighted smile lit his face. The smile vanished when he noticed the small unhappy expression Erica's was wearing.

"Erica?" he asked as she quickened her pace to him.

He opened his arms and held her as she sank her head into his chest.

"I missed you." said Erica sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Has something happened?"

Erica sighed and nodded her head.

She looked up at Jack.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

There was concern in his eyes, as his hand stroked Erica's shoulder.

"Of course. Do you want me to take you home?"

Erica shook her head.

"No. Reggie's family might be there. Can we go somewhere we can be alone?"

"I think I know a place." said Jackson, worry in his voice as he pulled Erica close to his side. "Come on."

…

Jackson led Erica into the yacht's stateroom.

"The refurbishments are complete. What do you think?" said Jackson. The old décor had been ripped away and the cabin was now covered in a rich mahogany panelling and was furnished with antique nautical touches. "I mean I almost sold it after what happened to Bianca and Kendal on this boat. But it holds so many happy memories too. I couldn't bear to part with it."

"It looks nice." said Erica

She hadn't moved from the doorway.

Jackson straightened up to look at her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Am I a monster?" Erica asked.

"What? What would make you say that!"

"I am so protective of my girls. I would rather lose an arm than have someone hurt them. But I hurt them. I hurt them all the time and I've hurt you too all for my own vanity."

"Erica what's brought this on?"

"This weekend; the film; it was humiliating. It was humiliating for my girls and I made them sit through it. I knew what they were going to do with my book… or I should have known."

Jackson put hand on Erica's arm.

"Erica you have only just come out of hospital. You have been in a coma for months. How could you have known anything?"

"But I knew before the night of the shooting. I knew before I sold Kit the rights that it would sensualise my life. I didn't give my girls a moment's thought." said Erica starring intensely into Jackson's eyes. "They showed the rape. I made my daughter watched her own rape."

"Erica!" said Jackson, shocked at the venom in Erica's voice.

"Am I that vain? Am I that self-centred?" cried Erica, "I have two beautiful daughters… and I have grandchildren! Four incredible grandchildren, but until last night… until my row with Kit I don't think I've ever called them that. I'm so vain I'm not even willing to admit that I'm grandmother. I mean who am I lying to except myself."

"Erica you are starting to scare me."

"I'm starting to scare myself." said Erica. "I went out to New York to finally make my dream come true and it was fun at first, just like I remembered, all the attention and the glamour; but the more people I spoke to, the more I saw through the falseness of it all. I went to New York to feel young and successful again and now I just feel stupid and selfish and… old. Jack, I feel old."

Erica starred at him with pleading eye. Her last words were the last thing she would ever want to admit.

Jackson nodded finally understand what was truly upsetting the woman he loved. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You will never be old. It sounds to me that this trip may have helped open your eyes. Allowed you to, dare I say it, grow up a little and accept that things change. But Erica you will never grow old. You are immortal. You are as beautiful today as the day I met you."

"You're only saying that because of how you feel about me. But you want me to settle down with you…"

"Hey, that has everything to do with growing up and absolutely nothing to do with growing old. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I wasn't planning to book us into Shady Acres, with matching carpet slippers."

Erica smiled at Jackson, when she caught the mischievous spark in his eyes. It was the look that Erica adored; passion and humour, everything that made Jackson the man he was, the man she loved.

"I want that." sighed Erica.

"You want the carpet slippers?"

Erica laughed sweetly.

"No, I want to… _grow up_ with you."

Jackson smile widened and he pulled Erica close for a kiss.

"So does that mean I can call you Granny Erica now?" he asked as they shared a smile.

"No." said Erica sharply pulling away. "Erica works fine. We don't want to confuse my daughter's children."

Jackson bit back a laugh. Erica grinned too.

"I mean my grandchildren…"

…


	176. Chapter 176 : Its official!

Marissa came in the check up on AJ. They were still staying at the Chandler Mansion. Adam had told her she was always welcome. It had felt uncomfortable being here after what JR had done, but AJ was too sick to move and Marissa couldn't bear to be parted with him. He was doing much better now, but he still wasn't quite himself. She found him sat up in bed reading one of the comics Scott had brought over last night.

"Hey AJ." she said, knocking on the door to draw his attention.

"Hey mom." He said giving her a smile.

"So are you feeling better?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and feeling his forehead, his temperature was almost back to normal.

"My tummy hurts less." said AJ.

"That's good." said Marissa. "So do you think you can eat something? You managed alright with the dry crackers this morning."

"Can I have something else?" asked AJ.

"Of course." said Marissa happy to see her son's appetite returning. "What would you like?"

"Could I have a sandwich?"

"I don't see why not."

"A cheese sandwich?"

Marissa tapped AJ's knee delighted.

"I'll go and make you one right now." she said before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so glad you are feeling better."

…

AJ looked up confused when his mom returned only moments after going, she couldn't have gotten his sandwich that fast could she?

"Hey honey." She said peering around the door. "I was on my way down to the kitchen when I found two little packages on the doorstep waiting for you. Do you want to see them?"

AJ nodded smiling. He knew it wasn't really packages, he could hear Miranda's voice out in the hall.

Marissa held the door open wider and Gabby ran in and leaped into the end of his bed.

"AJ!"

Miranda came in a little slower, a big smile on her face.

"Guys," said Marissa, addressing the two new arrivals "I'm just going down to make AJ a sandwich, can I get you anything?"

"Can I have a sandwich too." asked Miranda politely. "PB and J, please."

"And you little madam." Marissa added, giving little Gabby a tickle.

"Can I have a pea, please?"

"A pea?"

"She means 'p' for peanut butter." explained Miranda.

"Right." said Marissa with a smile. "One peanut butter sandwich coming up. Now you two, I'm trusting you to keep an eye on AJ, he's still feeling a little poorly so be gentle with him while I'm gone."

"We will." said Miranda smiling.

"Mom!" moaned AJ, embarrassed at being babied in front of his best friend.

"I'll be quick." said Marissa, closing the door behind her as she left.

Gabby starred at AJ with that intense gaze of hers.

"Are you still ill?" asked Gabby. "Are you going to be sick?"

"Not anymore." said AJ. "I hope."

"Miranda was once threw up on mommy's hair." said Gabby, as if it were the most important fact in the world.

"Gabby!" warned Miranda, her sister was showing her up in front of AJ, she had also noticed the queasy expression appearing on her birthday-twin's face. "AJ doesn't want talk about being sick we are supposed to be making him feel better."

"I'm sorry." said Gabby, patting his leg kindly. "I drew you a picture to make you better." She added. "Show him!" she commanded her sister.

Miranda put her rucksack on the bed and pulled out the pictures.

Gabby's artwork was a colourful splodge with blue eyes and a big smile.

"It's a robot." Gabby explained. She pointed at an orange splatter in the bottom corner. "E'sha did that bit."

"Ayesha." correct Miranda. "She's her new best friend." She explained to AJ.

"She's only little." said Gabby seriously. "But I look after her."

Miranda took her picture out next.

"I drew you a boat, like the one we made on our birthday." said Miranda. "I talked to my Uncle Jack. He has finished fixing his yacht and when you're better, he said we can go out on it one day, if you'd like."

"Cool!" exclaimed AJ, instantly feeling much better. Miranda really was his best friend.

They shared a wide grin.

"Thank you." said AJ, "And thank you, Gabby. It's a really good robot"

The little girl looked thrilled at the compliment.

"There's something else too. Something really important." said Miranda, pulling a couple of rolled up magazines from her bag. "You've got to see this."

Miranda unrolled the magazines out on the bed.

"I borrowed these from Opal, she won't mind."

The first magazine was called Vogue and there was a picture of Erica Kane and another two women on the front.

"Mommy's in that one. She looks beautiful." said Miranda, flipping through the thick magazine to find the page. "There's Aunt Kendal." she said laying the open magazine back on the bed in front of AJ. "And the next page is mommy."

AJ thought the magazine was a bit girly for him, but he obediently turned the page. Bianca's smiling face took up all of the next page, she really did look beautiful.

"Let me see." said Gabby, taking the magazine from his lap. "I love my mommy." she added before planting a kiss on the picture's nose.

"This is really what I wanted to show you." said Miranda as she flicked through the other magazine. "Here."

She put the magazine down in front of AJ and pointed at a picture in the top corner. It was a photograph of their mom's kissing. AJ read the banner above the picture, it said 'Red Carpet Romance'.

Miranda had an eager smile on her face.

"Look here." she said pointing to the description underneath. "It says 'girlfriend'; _'Bianca Montgomery and her girlfriend Marissa Tasker.'_ They announced in the magazine that they are together. Do you know what that means?"

Miranda was almost vibrating with excitement.

"What?" asked AJ.

"It means they are going to move in together." cried Miranda, her excited voice almost a squeal. "You have to live together if you are officially dating and saying it in a magazine means it's official!"

"Mom didn't say anything." said AJ, not daring to hope.

"They probably want to wait until our mommy is back so they can tell us all together like they did before. AJ, by next week we could be living in our house!"

"Do you really think so?"

Miranda nodded excitedly.

"I asked Aunt Kendal to help and she did! We are going to be real twins, AJ! Really real twins!"

Miranda threw her arms around AJ and he hugged her fiercely back.

"Can I be your twin too?" asked Gabby, feeling left out.

AJ turned to the little girl.

"You could be my little sister." he said. "I've never had a little sister."

"But I don't want to be little." said Gabby with a pout.

"But if you're not my little sister than I can't be your big brother."

"Big brother." said Gabby trying it out for size. "Is that special too?"

"Very special." said Miranda, helping AJ out.

"And then we will all be one big family." said AJ happily. "A big happy family all living together in our fantastic house."

"I'd like that," said Gabby nodding, "My big brother."

"Only we can't let mommy and Marissa know that we know." said Miranda. "When they tell us we have to pretend to be surprised. Can you do that Gabby? Can you keep it a secret?"

Gabby was being stared at very fiercely by both Miranda and AJ.

"Can you keep it a secret?" AJ asked.

"You have to," said Miranda, "Because it is the best secret ever!"

Gabby nodded. Her sister and her new big brother were depending on her.

"I'll keep it secret." she said.

…


	177. Chapter 177 : Ellen

Marissa manoeuvred her way into AJ's room with a large tray in her hands.

"Sandwiches all round." she announced, "And I got you all a juice as well."

She was greeted by three wide-eyed kids all wearing identical grins, which made her wonder what they had been up to while she was gone.

Marissa had made her way upstairs with the tray and her laptop bag on her left shoulder. She was planning to give the kids a treat.

Marissa placed the tray on an empty space on AJ's dresser and Miranda came forward to help her hand out the food.

While the kids all took happy bites out of their sandwiches Marissa began to unpack her computer.

"So guys, as you couldn't come to New York, what do you say we have our own little premier?"

"Aunt Kendal said we were too little to see the film." said Miranda.

"And you are." said Marissa with a grin. "But your mommy was on television yesterday afternoon. It should be on the internet now. What do you say we all watch it together?"

Gabby clapped her hands.

"Yay!"

"Is that okay AJ?" Marissa asked.

AJ nodded his head eagerly, his mouth stuffed with the last of his cheese sandwich.

…

They all squeezed up the head end of the bed. AJ had the computer on his lap with Miranda on one side of him and mommy and Gabby on the other.

"…there you go." said Marissa giving him instructions. "Now type in _Ellen_…"

AJ carefully did as he was told, he could feel Miranda beside him aching to take over so he was determined he wasn't going to make a mistake.

"…And then click on that one there…"

When the next page came up Gabby pointed excitedly at the screen.

"There's mommy!" she exclaimed.

AJ clicked on the picture and the video started to play.

…

_Ellen DeGeneres was smiling at the camera._

"_Now we you have all heard that the powerful and controversial film 'Erica' premiered in New York last week. We had two of our top reporters there getting to the heart of the issues…"_

…

_A video clip began of Erica talking to two little girls in tutu, Sophia and Rosie._

_Both girls were a little self conscious in front of the cameras but Erica was being patient with them._

"_I like your dress." said Sophia with a big grin. "Do you like my dress?"_

"_I think you both look like princesses." said Erica with a warm smile. Both girls preened a little at the compliment._

"_I want to meet a princess." said Sophie._

_Rosie nodded._

"_We haven't met one yet."  
>"Not yet." agreed Rosie.<em>

_There was pause while the girls were prompted with their next question._

"_This film is about you." Said Sophie_

"_It is." Said Erica._

"_Wow." Both girls gasped together._

"_We never met anyone who got their own film before." cried Sophie very excitedly._

"_Well I'm very excited about it too." said Erica. "I've been quite ill until recently so I've no idea what I'm going to see. So it is very exciting."_

_Both girls nodded and grinned although Rosie looked a bit more thoughtful._

"_I hope you feel better." she said._

"_Yes, feel better." agreed Sophie._

"_Thank you." Said Erica. "And you two keep up the good work you are both fantastic."_

"_Thank you." Both girls cried bouncing for joy._

…

"_Could those two be any more adorable?" said Ellen what a grin, "And we really need to get them an interview with a princess, don't we?"_

_There was a cheer from the audience._

"_Does anyone have my cousin Kate's schedule, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_

_There was laugher now as well as cheers._

"_Speaking of adorable, I would like you to welcome one of the nicest people I have ever had the privilege to meet, best known as Erica Kane's youngest daughter, please welcome Bianca Montgomery."_

_The camera pulled out to show Bianca seated on the chair beside her._

"_I'm not sure what to say to that." said Bianca as the applause died away, "Except, thank you. I'm glad to be here. And can I just say those two girls are really cute."_

"_Aren't they!" agreed Ellen._

…

Gabby frowned.

"They didn't let her dance. They always dance."

"You've seen this show before?" Marissa asked.

"With Opal." explained Gabby. "The lady's funny, she plays peek-a-boo and gives presents."

"Well they were probably just worried about your mommy's leg and that's why she didn't dance."

Gabby nodded.

…

"_Now you were also at the premier." _

"_I was." said Bianca._

"_We have pictures."_

_The first image up was a group hug with Kendal and Bianca either side of Erica._

"_I haven't seen any of these yet." said Bianca watching the screen curiously_

_The second was a picture of Bianca and Natalie Portman._

"_Is it weird to have someone else play at being you?"_

"_A little. But Natalie is an amazing actress so I knew I was in good hands."_

_The third photograph caused a hoot from the crowd._

"_And who may I ask is this?"_

_Bianca gave an embarrassed grin. It was the picture of Bianca and Marissa's kiss._

"_That's my girlfriend Marissa." said Bianca her cheeks turning a little pink._

"_I must say that's a nice dress she's wearing." _

"_It is isn't it." said Bianca nodding._

…

Marissa's cheeks turned a little pink too as she was watching, but she didn't miss the excited nudge that Miranda gave AJ.

…

_Ellen was now getting into interview mode._

"_Now you are here to talk about the film of your mother's life, and we will, but first I would like to say that you are an incredible woman, an incredible woman – you have been through so much and you do such good work… and as we have seen you are also gay… You came out to the world when you were, what, nineteen. That cannot have been an easy thing?"_

"_No, no." said Bianca her expression a little more serious. "Although I think it was harder coming out to my mother than the press. You could always tell how the press was going to take it; my mother was a more daunting prospect."_

"_Now I read in your mother's autobiography, that she believes when you came out to her was one of the proudest moments in her life."_

_Bianca nodded and smiled._

"_She says that now, but at the time she took it less well. But now, now she is one of my strongest supporters, and I love her for it."_

_The audience burst into applause._

…

Gabby began clapping as well.

…

"_Well your mother is 'Erica Kane', there is no other." said Ellen with a wide smile of her own. "But fewer people know your story. You have had a very traumatic life yourself… and because of that you founded the now globally recognised Miranda Centre. A charity helping woman and children suffering abuse or neglect."_

"_The Miranda Centre is something I am very passionate about. From its small beginnings it has become a whole support network and it keeps women and families safe, and I am very proud of that. We don't just provide medical care, counselling, and a refuge. We offer childcare, training and education classes. We are there to help women find a life for themselves after the abuse."_

_The applause from the audience grew even louder when she finished speaking._

"_A worthy cause." said Ellen, nodding enthusiastically, "A very worthy cause."_

_This instigated even more applause and whoops and cheers. Some of the audience members were even up on their feet._

…

Gabby keen to join in too was trying to stand up while she clapped, but Marissa pulled her back down.

"You have to sit down or you will miss it." said Marissa, settling the excited four year old back onto her lap.

…

_When the audience eventually calmed down Ellen asked her next question._

"_Now I must say that you are looking very well."_

"_Thank you." said Bianca graciously._

"_But that wasn't the case nine months ago. You were injured in the same shooting that put your mother in a coma."_

"_I was."_

"_Now you were completely paralysed." said Ellen, a slight frown on her forehead. "I mean you wouldn't know it looking at you now."_

_Bianca nodded and gave her a small smile._

"_I was in hospital for a several months, I think I had over seven operations in the end. I still have nerve damage in my leg and a scar, but apart from that I have made a full recovery. I'm very lucky."_

"_And when we say paralysed, you couldn't move at all?" said Ellen, looking seriously at Bianca._

"_I couldn't move" she confirmed, "Or feel anywhere below my neck."_

_There was a loud gasp from the audience._

"_We actually have a picture of you in hospital." said Ellen turning towards the wide screen at the back of the studio._

_A picture appeared, inciting more gasps from the audience. It was a photograph of Bianca in her head brace lying in her hospital bed, with her sister Kendal sat beside her, talking to one of the nurses._

…

"Poor mommy." cried Gabby reaching out to touch the screen.

…

"_I think that was after my seventh operation, when I'd regained some motor control." explained Bianca, although she looked a little surprised that they had a copy of the picture. "And I want to take this opportunity to say a grateful thank you to all the hospital staff that helped me with my recovery, they were outstanding." She added smiling to the camera._

"_But your children also helped." prompted Ellen._

_Bianca nodded._

"_My two girls." she said with a grin._

…

"That's us!" cried Gabby. "That's us!"

…

"_What are their names, we should say, hi. Do you think they will be watching?"_

…

Gabby was bouncing excitedly.

"We're watching. We're watching"

…

"_They might be." said Bianca. "It's Miranda and Gabby."_

"_Hi Miranda. Hi Gabby." said Ellen waving to camera._

…

"Hi mommy! Hi Ellen!" Gabby called excitedly was she waved back.

She kept looking over to her sister a massive grin on her face. Miranda gave a wave too, mostly for her little sister's sake.

…

"_We should say hi to AJ too, he'd hate to be left out." said Bianca still smiling and waving through the screen at them._

"_Who's AJ?" asked Ellen._

"_My girlfriend's son."_

"_Hi AJ…"_

…

Marissa glanced across to AJ, he certainly looked delighted at being included. She also noticed a look that past between him and Miranda.

Miranda seemed to mouth the word 'Girlfriend' and both children's grins almost doubled in size.

…

"_Now your children started quite a phenomenon." said Ellen._

"_The get-better pictures." said Bianca. "I was getting fed up with the view from my hospital bed, because you can see that whole brace thing I was forced to wear. I could only lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling tiles. So my kids decided to draw me a picture each, to give me something nice to look at. Then they recruited the whole town to draw me a picture and then it leaked to the Miranda centre, and then it went global. I had received over 500 drawings by the time I got out of hospital. And as you can see it did help."_

"_But you took this one stage further." _

"_I did, I recruited a groups of artists to create works of art based on the drawings and put together an exhibition as a way to spread the good feelings."_

"_I actually went to the exhibit when it came here to LA and you know there was some crazy stuff."_

_Ellen turned to the screen again and this time a picture of the mermaid quilt done by the Pine Valley Quilting Circle appeared. The picture captured perfectly the slightly cross-eyed expression on the mermaid's face. _

_There was a laugh from the audience._

"_My sisters drawing inspired that one." explained Bianca_

_The next picture was the boat and shark fixed to the ceiling._

"_It's like something out of jaws." said Ellen, to more laughter._

_Finally the screen showed a video of the horse race piece which included two of Miranda's pictures._

"_Now I get that it's a horse race." said Ellen, "But why oh why is that one unicorn being ridden by a bunny rabbit?"_

"_That I couldn't tell you." said Bianca with a laugh._

…

"'cause bunnies are bw-illiant!" exclaimed Gabby.

…

_Ellen was watching the screen excitedly._

"_Wait for it he's going to win! He's going to win. Yay."_

_A cheer came up from the audience as well as the bunny did a series of victory backflips on his still galloping unicorn._

_Ellen turned back to the camera._

"_Now I'm afraid we have to take a short break. When we return we will be talking about the new film 'Erica' and what it is like to be the daughter of Erica Kane…"_

…

As the video clip ended Gabby leant back against Marissa and looked up at her.

"'Rissa, is mommy coming home soon?"

"Very soon." said Marissa.

"Are you picking her up from the airport tonight?" Miranda asked.

"I am." said Marissa

"Can we come?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, can we come?" asked Gabby.

"Can we?" asked AJ sitting up in bed.

"I'm afraid Bianca is taking a very late plane home, so you will all be asleep in bed when she arrives."

"Can't we stay up and see her. We promise to be good." begged AJ.

Marissa almost laughed to see the eagerness in her son's eyes.

"No, you are still sick and it will be a school night. You will have to wait to see her in the morning."

All three children gave a disappointed groan.

"But when I see her I promise to tell her how much you all love her and how much you all missed her."

"And you tell her how much you love her too." said Gabby. "And then in the morning you can tell us about our new ho…."

"_Mom, can I ask you something!"_ cried AJ quickly, cutting Gabby off, a slight look of panic on his face.

"Sure." said Marissa. "Just a minute; what were you saying Gabby?"

"She's just being silly." said Miranda, giving her sister an annoyed glare. "You don't have to tell mommy anything if you don't want?"

"What?" asked Marissa even more confused; those kids were definitely hiding something.

"Mom." said AJ trying to cause a distraction. "Can I… um… have another sandwich? Please!"

Marissa realised that the three kids were trying to keep a secret, although it probably wasn't a wild guess to assume that it had something to do with the house. Marissa smiled. She had plans of her own in that regard… starting tonight.

"Sure. I'll get you a sandwich." said Marissa letting the matter drop. "Do you two want anything else to eat?"

Marissa tried not to laugh at the instant look of relief on the kid's faces.

…


	178. Chapter 178 : The long flight

"Was it a long flight?" Marissa asked as she negotiated her car out of the airport parking lot.

"Too long." said Bianca. "But I had most of the day to relax beforehand which was nice. How are the kids, how is AJ?"

"He's much better. He's staying at his Grandpa's one more night… Oh, there is one thing. I need to stop by the house before I drop you off, if that's okay."

"That's fine." said Bianca as she reached across to rest her hand on Marissa's knee, "There's no rush. It's just nice to be home."

…

Bianca had just endured the worst flight of her life, her torment all due to one man; Derek Beckett.

Bianca had changed her late first class tickets to an earlier business class flight in order to get back home to Pine Valley before midnight. That way she would hopefully have a chance to see her girls before they went to bed.

Derek had the seat beside her. He was dressed in an expensive suit with a large gold watch on his wrist and more than a few gold teeth in his smarmy smile. Bianca felt a twinge of horror when the first words out of his mouth were;

"Hey, babe!"

It was going to be a long flight.

Bianca tried to keep her nose in a book and ignore him, but the guy kept talking, mostly about himself… and then he started on the chat up lines.

"Babe, I'm surprised you need to take a plane, clearly an angel like you has her own wings."

The line was so painful Bianca actually winced.

"Look, I'm spoken for."

"Hey what happens on the plane, stays on the plane." He said cockily.

"I am really not interested."

"You're just playing hard to get."

"No I'm gay!"

The guy laughed.

"You'd be surprised how many women tell me that." he said

"_Not really."_ muttered Bianca.

"…But I always wear them down eventually. Hey I'm a great guy when you get to know me."

"I'm sure you are." said Bianca rolling her eyes.

"So do you have family in Pine Valley?" he asked.

"Well there is my girlfriend." said Bianca.

"Oh yes, 'girlfriend'" he said still laughing, Bianca could almost hear the inverted comas he put around the word.

"Yes, my beautiful girlfriend." said Bianca more assuredly. "Also my two girls."

"You have children?" he said, his smarmy grin growing wider. "That means you must have liked men at some point!"

"It really doesn't." said Bianca flatly.

"Kids love me you know." said Derek confidently sitting back in his seat. "I've got a god-son he adores me, we are really close."

"That's nice, how old is he?" asked Bianca.

Derek froze for a moment.

"Er... His name's Alex." he said quickly.

Bianca, bit back a grin, this man was an idiot.

…

After many more painful hours in Derek's company, the plane finally landed at Pine Valley airport. Bianca thought she would be finally rid of him, but no, Derek followed her to the luggage carousel and offered to take her bags. Bianca tried in vain to find a member of staff to help her but Derek was insistent.

He followed her to the exit gate still chatting her up; he clearly thought things were going well.

But Bianca soon found it very easy to ignore him. There waiting for her by the arrivals gate was the most beautiful sight in the world.

…

It felt to Marissa like she had been waiting a hundred years before Bianca's flight started unloading. She stood at the arrivals gate staring at an empty door willing Bianca to appear but there was no sign of anyone.

There was a brief hint of movement as a member of staff came forward to pin back the doors and then nothing. Marissa looked at her watch, what was taking so long? Then Marissa heard the familiar clop and step of crutches and Bianca was there, striding towards her, the first person to appear. There was a middle-aged man following close behind her with a luggage trolley. But Marissa only had eyes for one thing.

"Bianca." Marissa cried, hurrying forward to engulf her girlfriend in a hug. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bianca sighed, using one arm to pull her close.

Marissa pulled back just far enough to catch Bianca's smile, before her girlfriend pulled her closer for a kiss. Marissa kissed her back, enjoying the taste and softness of the mouth that she had missed so much. She could have stayed like this for an eternity, but an awkward cough drew them out of their own private paradise.

The man with the trolley was still standing there, his face was now a beetroot red and he was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Oh, sorry Derek, this is my girlfriend Marissa." said Bianca with a broad grin.

The guy suddenly looked like he wanted to be anyplace but there.

"Your luggage?" he squeaked, taking Bianca's case off his trolley and putting it on the floor beside them.

With that the man fled.

"Thank you." Bianca called after him. He didn't look back.

"I suppose I better get you home." said Marissa picking up the suitcase.

The luggage in one hand, Marissa wrapped her other arm around Bianca's waist as they left the airport.

…

"Bianca, I didn't know you could be that was mean." said Marissa as they stepped outside.

"What?"

"You were teasing that man!"

"Trust me, he deserved it!" said Bianca with a sigh, "Although, I hated having to share that welcome. After the flight I've had, I just want you all to myself."

Marissa chuckled, dropping the suitcase to pull Bianca close.

"Well then, welcome home."

She leaned in and recaptured Bianca's lips for a warm, gentle kiss.

"Mmmm." sighed Bianca. "That's better."

…

Gravel crunched under tires as Marissa turned off Crescent and Park onto the drive of their house.

She parked just in front of the colonnaded porch.

"Do you want to come in and see what I've done with the pool house?" Marissa asked as she undid her seatbelt.

"Well If you are only going to be a few minutes, it will take me that long to get round there." said Bianca.

"Come on." said Marissa. "Don't you want to stretch your legs after that long flight? Come and see… for me."

Bianca narrowed her eyes at Marissa. For the first time she noticed a tension her girlfriends' shoulders and an eager light in her eyes. What was she up to?

"Okay." said Bianca carefully, unfastening her own seat belt. "Show me the house."

They walked slowly round the side of the east wing; Bianca couldn't help but notice the excited skip in Marissa's step.

"What do you think?" asked Marissa, slipping her arm around Bianca's waist when the pool house came in sight.

Bianca gave a gasp. The veranda was draped in fairy-lights, candles floated in the pool and small table laid for a late candlelit supper was waiting for them.

"What's all this?" Bianca whispered, surprise and delight in her voice.

Marissa smiled at Bianca, her eyes darkening slightly.

"This is your real welcome home."

Bianca blinked, stunned at the depth of desire in Marissa's eyes. With a look of adoration, she pulled Marissa closer and began kissing her lips once more, delicately and tantalizingly slow. Marissa moaned at the irresistible sensation.

"I trust you've told Kendal to keep a wide birth." said Bianca with a sigh.

"No one is expecting us until morning. It's just you and me and the starlight." breathed Marissa, pulling Bianca back into the kiss…

…

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	179. Chapter 179 : Take me to bed

**Sorry to announce there will be a disruption to my regular service as I have a wedding to go to at the end of this week so there will be no chapters between Thursday and next Tuesday.**

**Also I'm sorry if you felt yesterday was a bit of a teaser but I wanted a good run up to this next chapter. I hope you understand. **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – what can I say… good things come to those who wait! ;)**

…

"Can I have this dance?" asked Marissa holding her hand out to Bianca. The music selection she had put on in the background during supper was now playing Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love'; the seductiveness in the tune stirred a need to be close to Bianca.

Bianca took the proffered hand and let Marissa lead her to the poolside patio.

Marissa arms fell about Bianca's waist, while Bianca draped her arms around her neck. They turned in a slow waltz, moving to music they were only half hearing so lost they became in each other's eyes. Marissa was mesmerised by the gaze of the woman she loved, the fairy lights reflecting in Bianca's dark eyes made it look like they were filled with stars.

She tightened her grip, pulling Bianca closer, causing a smile to appear on her girlfriends lips.

"This is the perfect welcome home." Bianca sighed.

"Perfect." whispered Marissa, her voice almost a purr.

The contact of their bodies, the warmth of Bianca's embrace, was like a catalyst. Unable to hold it in any longer Marissa moved closer, closing her eyes as she brushed the tip of her nose against Bianca's, their lips barely inches apart.

"I love you." she breathed.

She felt the pressure of Bianca's lips on hers as Bianca kissed her with a dreamy sigh,

"I love you more."

Marissa's grip slowly tightened as the kiss grew hungrier; becoming a duel of tongue and lips, the slow dance reduced to a blind shuffle, the only thing they could focus on was the taste of each other's mouths.

As the kiss intensified, a new physical need took over. Marissa could feel Bianca's fingers slip under her shirt and brush teasingly up her back. Marissa's own hands were moving to Bianca's hips, endeavouring to pull their bodies even closer together, although such a thing was impossible. Marissa was aware that the force of Bianca's kiss was pushing her backwards step by step. It wasn't until the back of her legs hit a sun lounger that she realised that Bianca had a destination in mind.

The jolt of the sudden stop caused Bianca to pull back and gaze at Marissa once more.

"You're really ready for this?" Bianca asked, her breath was heavy, and there was an intensity in her eyes Marissa had never seen before, a look of barely contained desire.

Marissa was speechless for a moment, the passion was so close to bubbling over in her girlfriend and yet Bianca was prepared to stop and make sure this was what she wanted.

Marissa answered the question the only way possible. She reached up and began to unbutton her shirt. Bianca quickly covered her hands stopping their movement.

Marissa stared back at Bianca her heart rate quickening, what was wrong? Then she saw the warmth that had overtaken the hunger in Bianca's eyes.

"Let me." said Bianca softly, pulling Marissa's hands back down to her sides.

Marissa nodded.

Bianca was watching her closely as she unfastened the first button, clearly still checking that Marissa was okay. Marissa was transfixed by the gentleness of Bianca's movements.

As her fingers moved to the third button, Bianca leant in to restart the kiss. It began tenderly, a series of delicate tastes. Marissa reached out to cup Bianca's cheek, holding her in place while she enjoyed the smooth softness of her mouth.

Bianca unfastened the last button and pulled the fabric of the shirt aside, her hand reaching round Marissa's waist pulling them closer. Marissa was so enjoying the kiss, it took her a while to notice the tickling trail Bianca's fingers where tracing up and down her sides as Bianca waited patiently for her to relinquish control once more.

Marissa released her hold on Bianca and pulled back from the kiss.

Bianca slowly eased the shirt from Marissa's shoulders, her eyes lovingly taking in the sight of a body she could never get enough of.

Marissa was almost bursting with anticipation as Bianca kissed her once more, the passion returning to her lover's movements as she lowered Marissa gently down onto the lounger. With the weight of Bianca's body resting against her side Marissa did all she could to pull their bodies closer together, but Bianca had other ideas. When her lips left Marissa's mouth, she let out a groan which changed in pitch as Bianca's mouth found the sweet spot at the base of her neck, sending shockwaves through her whole body. Bianca didn't stop, the trail of kisses continued downwards, taking in the dark mole above Marissa's left breast before moving lower still. Marissa let out a wanton sigh as her head tipped back into the pillow, every inch of her focused on the moist mouth pulling at her sensitive flesh. Her finger reached down to tangle into Bianca's hair as the kisses move down to burn a path across her belly.

Marissa felt her hips buck as Bianca's hands began to fumble with her belt buckle. She pulled back into focus, realising that she really needed to do something to even the odds or this would be over before she had even begun.

She pulled Bianca's torturous mouth away from her skin, sitting up to pull Bianca back into a fervent kiss, her own fingers reaching round to undo the fastening of Bianca's dress. The zipper glided freely for a few centimetres and then snagged. Marissa let out a groan of frustration. Bianca meanwhile had undone the belt and was now pulling it from around her waist, this really wasn't fair.

As Bianca began at working to unbutton Marissa's jeans she pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Marissa's.

"I really need to get you to bed." she gasped breathlessly.

Marissa nodded emphatically before leaning back to capture her girlfriends mouth once more. Bianca slowly struggled to her feet, pulling Marissa up with her. The slow ungainly shuffle they took towards the pool house had more to do with an unwillingness to break the kiss, then Bianca's bad leg. Bianca's fingers were still fumbling with the fastenings of Marissa's jeans while Marissa worked frantically to free up the jammed zipper at the back of Bianca's dress.

Their meandering course was halted abruptly when Marissa backed into the wall of the house. Bianca pushed their bodies closer together as she pulled away from Marissa's lips. She bent down to resume her torture of Marissa's neck, her mouth finding the pulse point and sucking hard.

Marissa fought against the dizzying sensation as she tried frantically to unfasten Bianca's zipper. She tried to yank the zip up whilst pulling the fabric of the dress down in the opposite direction; quite a complicated move to achieve when your girlfriend's warm mouth is humming against your sensitive skin. She gave a series of sharp tugs and it finally came free. Quickly Marissa dragged the zipper all the way to the small of Bianca's back and then reached up to pull the fabric from her shoulders.

Bianca moved back to kissing Marissa's mouth, easing their bodies far enough apart to allow Marissa to guide her arms through the sleeves of her dress. But then Marissa pushed her to step further back, breaking the kiss. Marissa wanted a chance to really look at her lover as the dress slipped to the ground.

Marissa gazed at Bianca's body. She tentatively reached out to trace in finger across Bianca's collar bone to the base of her throat before running her fingertips down between Bianca's breasts and along the underside of her bra, causing Bianca's breath to hitch.

Marissa looked up at her girlfriend with wondrous eyes;

"You're beautiful." she sighed.

Bianca smiled and tipped her head to one side waiting for permission to move in again. Marissa smiled back, her questing hand settling on Bianca's hip, pulling their bodies back together. Marissa felt almost giddy as their warm skin made contact.

Bianca kissed her once more; this was no return of gentle soft tastes; this was hunger and passion and desire. Marissa's body was on edge now; every inch of her felt electrified as they pulled closer, both moaning into the kiss, both needing so much more. Marissa reached around behind her back to find the clasp of her bra while Bianca was tugging her jeans passed her hips.

"I have to get you to bed." groaned Bianca between kisses as she slipped Marissa's loose bra from her shoulders and ran her hands up along her sides.

"Then take me to bed." sighed Marissa grasping Bianca's neck and tilting her head to pull her into a deeper kiss while she tugged her feet out of the jeans that were now settled around her ankles.

"I can't." Bianca moaned against Marissa's ravenous lips, "We'd have to move."

Marissa pulled back with a chuckle.

"What?"

She turned to join Bianca's gaze, the pool house door was several feet away to their right.

They both laughed before falling into another kiss. Bianca pulled Marissa towards her once more. They began another slow shuffle, while Bianca used one hand to blindly feel her way towards the doorway. It was slow going. Bianca would stop every few steps to push Marissa up against the wall when the heated kiss became too much for her, their bodies colliding together as they clung tightly to each other. Finally Bianca's reaching hand found the front door and she fumbled to open it, backing Marisa against the doorframe as she did so.

"Please, take me..." Marissa moaned between kisses.

"To bed?" muttered Bianca breathlessly; not wanting to break away from the bliss of Marissa's teasing tongue as it traced the length of her bottom lip.

"Take me anywhere?" said Marissa with a groan, barely able to contain the passion that had built up inside her.

As they stumbled past the threshold, still locked in an embrace, Marissa paused just long enough to kick the door shut behind them…

…

**Please note: as I don't want to change the rating of this story I'm afraid you will have to fill in the rest of the blanks yourself - have fun!**


	180. Chapter 180 : Afterglow

_She hadn't meant to go so far Marissa's first time. _

Bianca had planned to take it slowly and gently, easing Marissa into the next stage of their romance. But her plans had been ruined by Marissa's burning need to be touched. The look of wonder and lust shining from hazel eyes at each new sensation made it impossible to hold back. And how could she? This was a woman she had learnt every inch of by heart. A woman she knew how to touch; knew how to love…

Bianca lay in the dark; Marissa curled up against her side. She stared out into the shadows, enjoying the quiet; the warmth of their bodies entwined together and the sound of soft breathing beside her.

Marissa wasn't asleep; her fingers were tracing a tiny pattern along Bianca's collarbone. But she was settled into the stillness of the moment just as Bianca was.

…

Bianca thought back to their real first time, the nervousness that had pervaded at the start. She had been so unsure how to touch her lover, how far to go and how fast. A tiny part of her still unable to believe that Marissa was there with her and that they were really making love. Marissa confidence broke down all barriers; she was so sure, so certain. Marissa was all for her and Bianca wasn't to have any doubt in her mind that this was the case. It had been clumsy. It had been fun. It had been sexy as hell. Most importantly it had been the two of them together.

But JR had stolen the moment from them. Tainted their first private exploration of love and tried to turn it into filth.

As much as they fought back against it; refused to let him steal their happiness, deep down Bianca knew he had taken some of the magic from them. It was a moment they could never get back.

Well Bianca couldn't at least.

…

Marissa sighed as her fingers dipped into the hollow at the base of Bianca's neck. Bianca smiled at the contact. This time there had been no hesitation and only a minimal amount of clumsiness. This time she gave Marissa all she needed, making her the centre of her world. Giving her time to explore and time to feel loved and time to catch her breath after her body was brought to its absolute limit; and Marissa had taken all Bianca had and still pressed for more. Marissa was just as determined to prove she was all for Bianca and Bianca had spent most of the night convincing her that she believed it.

But now they had found their stillness. The raging fire within them both settled back down to a manageable ember.

Bianca closed her eyes in total peace, the familiarity of her lover's warmth beside her all she needed to drift off to sleep.

…


	181. Chapter 181 : After the first night

The morning sun now permeated the room. The light burning through the blinds turned Marissa's bedroom a deep blue, making Bianca's ivory skin appear even paler.

Marissa was still awake; her body draped over Bianca's, her head resting on her lover's chest. She hadn't slept; too afraid that if she closed her eyes that it might all turn out to be a dream. But last night had been so much more than a dream. Patches of her skin still tingled at the memory of lips and fingertips; but beyond that was the all-encompassing feeling of completeness. As Bianca slumbered peacefully beneath her, Marissa felt the connection; she was sure that every atom of her body, every piece of her soul, was now tied to Bianca's in every way.

Bianca had more than earned her sleep. Marissa had in awe of the devotion of her lover. Bianca was incredible, she had known just how to touch her; just how to tease her… but then again Marissa had yet to discover something about Bianca that she didn't find incredible.

…

An unexpected moan escaped Bianca's lips, making Marissa start.

She felt Bianca's muscles tighten beneath her as her girlfriend pulled herself into a full stretch; awake at last.

"Morning." sighed Marissa, her body reacting pleasantly to Bianca's movement.

Bianca opened drowsy eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"Morning." she said growing aware of Marissa's weight resting on top of her.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Very." said Marissa with a grin.

Bianca's smile grew more cautious as she looked into Marissa's eyes. She reached out and brushed the bangs away from Marissa's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like I've just fallen out of heaven," Marissa replied smoothly, "A little sore but very happy!"

Bianca laughed at the unexpected line.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"A few hours." said Marissa with a chuckle. "Too corny?"

"Just a bit." said Bianca her body still shaking a little from the laughter.

Marissa sighed, and settled for an honest answer.

"I feel amazing." she said, nestling her head back into the crook of Bianca's neck. "And I don't want to move."

Bianca wrapped her arms around her, and planted a kiss on Marissa's forehead.

"We'll have to at some point."

"Can't we stay here forever?" Marissa asked, snuggling into a more comfortable position.

Bianca's finger began to stoke through Marissa's short hair.

"Won't the kids miss us?" asked Bianca.

Marissa pouted at the practical reply. She shifted, lifted herself up onto her elbows so that she could look down at Bianca, before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're sure I can't persuade you?" she said playfully

Bianca gave a contented sigh.

"You could try."

Smiling Marissa bent back down into the kiss, revelling in the soft addictive taste of her lover's mouth.

…

Bianca gradually became aware of the strength of the sun burning through the blinds.

"I wonder what the time is?"

"It's still early." said Marissa settling back down against Bianca's chest, not wanting to move.

Bianca looked at the clock and laughed

"It's after ten." she said.

"No its not." groaned Marissa; how had time passed so quickly?

"We have to get up." said Bianca with a reluctant sigh.

"No we don't." said Marissa, a small pout appearing on her lips again as she held on tighter.

"My girls will wonder where I am."

"You could give them a call."

Bianca gave an awkward laugh.

"My phone is still on the patio along with most of my clothes."

Marissa grinned, remembering last night.

"The rest, if I remember correctly," Marissa continued, "Are currently in the lounge."

"It was quite an eventful night." said Bianca with a nod.

Marissa looked up to see Bianca starring back at her, a new light in her eyes.

Marissa grinned as she pulled herself higher for another taste of her lover's lips. Minutes ticked by and their lips kept moving in an irresistibly seductive kiss as they pulled each other close.

Bianca finally managed to pull away to catch her breath,

"What were we talking about?" she asked her memory now a little fuzzy.

"Calling the kids." said Marissa her own heart racing, "And there is a phone just there on the nightstand, so there is no need to move from this bed!"

…

Bianca was settled higher up the cushions, the sheet across to her chest. Marissa was still curled in beside her, reluctant to break contact. Bianca was half aware of her girlfriend's eyes staring at her intently as she dialled her sister's number, the fire within them both burned a little hotter after that last kiss.

"Hi Kendal," said Bianca as the phone was answered. "It's Bianca. Are the girls there?"

"They are." said Kendal. "They are right here in fact."

There was a brief shuffle as the phone passed hands and a new voice came over the telephone.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Miranda." said Bianca with a bright smile.

"Mommy, where have you been?" Miranda asked, "We were worried."

"I'm sorry, baby." said Bianca. "I stayed at Marissa's last night."

"You had a sleep over!"

There was an excited squeak in Miranda's voice as she spoke.

"A sleepover?" said Bianca, smiling at her daughter's cute description. "Something like that."

A deafening scream of excitement came down the telephone line.

Bianca quickly pulled the phone away to save her hearing. She waited a moment before cautiously putting the speaker back up to her ear.

Miranda was still screaming.

"Miranda, honey, are you okay?"

Marissa barely contained her laugh.

"Oops, I forgot Miranda's theory."

"Theory?" Bianca asked baffled by her daughter's overexcitement.

Marissa leaned in to kiss the confusion from Bianca's lips before explaining.

"Miranda believed that when we had an 'adult' sleepover it would mean they could all go and live in the house."

"Oh?"

"…Move in with me." said Marissa suddenly.

The words escaped her lips unexpectedly but as soon as the thought entered her head she knew it was all she wanted.

"What?" asked Bianca, surprise in her eyes.

"Move in with me." said Marissa in all seriousness. "Why not? This is ridiculous. Outside that window we have a beautiful house just waiting for you and me and the kids. What's stopping us? What is stopping us spending the rest of our lives just like this?"

There was a strangeness in Bianca's eyes as she stroked a finger down the side of Marissa's cheek, a look of contemplation on her face.

"You don't think it's a little fast?" she asked cautiously.

"Come on." begged Marissa. "The kids want it. I want it. What do you want?"

Bianca starred a little longer before she spoke.

"I want to spend the rest of my life feeling just this way about you." said Bianca softly, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Is that a yes?" asked Marissa, her eye's wide, not daring to hope.

"I'll have to talk to Kendal first, and there will be a lot to organise, and we have to find a way to tell the kids properly… but that is an emphatic yes." said Bianca a broad grin now lighting her face."

Marissa cried out in delight, kissing Bianca fervently; Miranda's cheerful squeals still coming through the phone speaker.

The kiss took on a life of its own, soft and gentle to begin with, but it grew deeper and more passionate, until both women were groaning at the intoxicating taste of each other's mouths.

Gradually Bianca became aware of Kendal's tinny voice coming from the phone, calling her name. She reluctantly pulled away from Marissa's tantalising lips.

"I'm still here, I'm back." said Bianca breathlessly, picking up the discarded phone to answer her sister. But Marissa wasn't done, instead she moved closer as her lips found a path to Bianca's neck.

"Are you okay?" Kendal asked.

"I'm good." said Bianca as she tried to keep her voice steady; fighting the distraction of Marissa's teasing nibbles just below her jaw.

"And Marissa?"

"Verrrry good." said Bianca, her voice catching slightly as Marissa mouth found the tender spot just behind her ear. Bianca coughed and tried to stay focussed. "Is Miranda okay?"

"She and Gabby are dancing around like idiots. What did you say to them?"

"Just that I spent the night at Marissa's. Apparently she had a theory."

"And that's all?"

"Mmmhmm." said Bianca thoroughly distracted by the flick of a hot tongue against her ear.

"I'm glad you called actually, mom has been trying to reach you. She has plans…"

"Umm hmm." mumbled Bianca, she tried to listen although thanks to Marissa, most of her attention was elsewhere.

"Are you in the middle of something?" Kendal asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No, no I'm goo… oh god!"

Bianca gasped as Marissa's teeth grazed her earlobe

"Look, you have maybe another half hour but then you have to be here." said Kendal firmly. "Half an hour, that is all. If you are not here by noon mom will kill you, she's insistent. She wants you, Marissa and AJ to come to the house! She and Uncle Jack are planning to take us somewhere. They are being very mysterious. I think they have an important announcement to make, so you _have_ to be here."

"We will be." said Bianca; pulling away from Marissa's torturous mouth to try and find some focus.

"Half an hour." said Kendal her tone adamant.

"Half an hour." echoed Bianca.

"Half an hour or I'll be there knocking on your door." warned Kendal.

"Ur-hur." said Bianca breathlessly, not really hearing her; Marissa had found her way back to her neck.

She hung up and reached to put phone on night stand. But she dropped it on the floor as Marissa mouth pulled at a particularly sensitive spot just below her bullet scar

Unable to take the abuse anymore she turned to try and distract Marissa's lips with her own.

"What was that 'half an hour' business?" Marissa asked between hungry kisses.

Bianca smiled, pushing Marissa back down onto the pillows.

"That's how long we've got before we have to leave this a bed." she said, an amorous spark in her eyes. "We had better make the most of it."

With that she bent down to she captured Marissa lips once more, and they got lost in a passionate and loving embrace.

…

**See you all Tuesday!**

**Thanks for the kind reviews - You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write these last few chapters.**


	182. Chapter 182 : Late arrivals

**I'm back. Thanks for waiting. After the bliss of last week's chapters I found it a bit tricky to get back into the story. Oh well, here goes.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica and Jackson have a surprise for their family, AJ makes a new friend and Marissa has to get to grips with her new job.**

…

Kendal glanced at the clock. Bianca was running late. Mom hadn't said anything yet, but there was a slight narrowing of her eyes as she smiled at Jackson.

They hadn't told Kendal what the occasion was, she was still in the dark, but Mom and Jack seemed to be very happy. She was expecting another announced engagement.

Kendal wondered if would be wise to give Bianca another call. She felt a bit mean breaking up her time with Marissa, but Erica was clearly on edge, the tension was slowly growing. Even the kids, sensing Erica's mood, had quietened down and vanished to the play room.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Kendal opened the door ready to berate her sister for her tardiness. Instead she stopped. It was Reggie standing there.

"Sorry, we're late." He said loudly before confiding to Kendal, "Camilla didn't know what to wear."

Camilla came tottering up the path behind him in a pretty summer dress and high wedge sandals, little Ayesha in her arms.

"Reggie," cried Jackson engulfing his son in a bear hug. "Great to see you!"

"Sorry." He said again.

"That's fine, fine." said Jackson, a wide smile still on his face. "We are still waiting for a few more honoured guests."

Kendal checked on her mother but she was warmly greeting Camilla, those two seemed to have become fast friends.

Kendal noticed Ayesha looking around the room expectantly – she knew who she was seeking.

"Gabby's in the playroom if you want to see her."

Ayesha nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll take her." said Camilla, heading up the stairs. "Shall we go and find you bestest friend?"

As she disappeared around the corner Reggie turned to his dad.

"So, what's this announcement?"

"We have to wait until everyone is here." said Erica, her tone a little sharp.

Kendal gave the clock another glance, it was ten past twelve.

"I'll give Bianca another call." said Kendal. "She may be stuck in traffic."

"Please do that." said Erica. The tension now clear in her shoulders.

Kendal grabbed the phone from the side and dialled her sister's number.

As soon as the phone was answered Kendal hissed angrily down the phone.

"_Binks, where the hell are you?"_

She heard Bianca laugh before she replied.

"Um… I'm just outside the door."

Frowning Kendal walked to the front door, the phone still in her hand. She opened it to see her grinning sister standing in the doorstep, posed to ring the bell.

"Sorry we're late!" said Bianca, closing up her phone.

"So you should be." said Kendal giving Bianca a welcoming hug. Bianca leaned all her weight into it but didn't let go of her crutches.

"Are you okay?" Kendal asked.

"I'm fine." said Bianca, her smile still beaming, "In fact I'm better than fine… I'm fantastic."

"Mmm hmm." said Kendal, glancing down at her sister's leg. "You're sure."

Bianca followed her sister's gaze.

"I'll be fine." said Bianca firmly.

Bianca turned to her mother with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, mom, Uncle Jack." she said, "We got a bit caught up."

All the bristling annoyance that had been going on under the surface melted at the sight of Bianca's smile.

"Well you made it." said Erica, "That is what matters."

Erica held Bianca at arm's length to get a good look at her,

"And how are you after everything that happened in New York? How was LA? I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding me!"

"Don't be silly mom, why would I do that." exclaimed Bianca. "I don't blame you for the film and what you got Kit to do by way of apology for the Miranda centre may have saved so many lives…"

Erica nodded graciously, relief in her face.

"It was the least I could do." said Erica in all seriousness. "And you're really fine?"

"I'm wonderful." said Bianca, her smile just beaming.

She looked behind Bianca, passed the open door

"Is Marissa coming?" Erica asked, "She is invited."

"She was just behind me. AJ's still not one hundred per cent but he really wanted to come. That's why we were late, we had pick him up from the Chandler's Mansion"

"And now we're here!" came a voice from the door. Marissa was standing there her arm around AJs shoulder. AJ looked a little pale, but Kendal noted Marissa was practically glowing. The smile she shared with Bianca was… well, it was plain to see; love was definitely in the air.

"What do you say we sit down, hey buddy." said Bianca addressing the subdued AJ.

AJ nodded and followed Bianca to the couch. Kendal couldn't help but notice the stiffness in Bianca's movements. She was clearly having a problem with her leg.

"So," asked Bianca turning back towards her sister, "Have my girls been angels or monsters?"

"A pair of little angels, until your phone call this morning. Then it took them over half an hour to calm down.

"Sorry about that." said Bianca with a grin.

Their voices must have travelled as there was a thunder of children's feet and the two little girls in question came tearing down the hall.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, we missed you."

Bianca fell back into the couch after being engulfed by her daughters.

"Magic kisses!" cried Gabby, pulling her mommy down so she could kiss her nose.

Miranda was positively bouncing.

"Is it true? Is it true?" cried Miranda her eyes positively glowing with delight as she looked from Bianca to Marissa.

Bianca pulled her eldest daughter into a cuddle and kissed her forehead, in an attempt to calm her down.

"How about we talk about this another time, okay? Today is for Erica and Uncle Jack."

Miranda nodded and did her best to calm down… but then she spotted AJ. She gave him a massive hug, before whispering in his ear.

"It's going to happen. It's really going to happen."

The whisper was quite loud and everyone heard it.

"Gently." said Bianca pulling them apart. "AJ is still a little poorly."

"Sorry." said Miranda.

AJ sat up again, only now his cheeks were bright red.

"What's going to happen?" he asked.

"Yes, we are all intrigued now?" asked Jackson with a grin.

Bianca and Marissa shared a look.

"Um… well I wanted to talk about this properly with everyone involved," said Bianca a nervous but happy smile on her face. "But I guess as we are all here…"

Bianca reached out to draw Marissa to her side; her arm around Marissa's hip as she pulled her close.

"Marissa and I are moving in together!"

"To the house?" asked AJ his eyes wide.

"To the house." confirmed Marissa, smiling at her son's delight.

Miranda and AJ gave each other a high five and Miranda started screaming and even AJ managed a few whoops of excitement.

"About time too!" said Kendal giving both women a hug.

"I couldn't be happier." said Erica embracing them each in turn.

"You take care of my precious girl." said Erica in all seriousness as she addressed Marissa.

"I will." said Marissa, her smile wide.

"We'll take care of each other." said Bianca with a nod.

"Well I for one think you have always made the perfect couple." said Jackson, kissing Bianca's forehead.

"Welcome to the family." agreed Reggie shaking Marissa by the hand.

When the congratulations were over Bianca looked guiltily at Erica.

"Sorry mom." she said. "I didn't mean to steal any of your thunder.

"Nonsense." said Erica. "This is wonderful news and only makes this day all the more special."

"So are you going to tell us you announcement now?" Kendal asked.

"Well." said Jackson. "It's less of an announcement and more a surprise. I'm afraid I need you all to gather up your kids, get back into your cars and follow us. We are going to take you out for a magical mystery tour."

Bianca, Reggie and Kendal looked at each other confused. Where could they be going?

…


	183. Chapter 183 : The surprise

**Shucks guys – thanks for the welcome back :)**

…

Getting to the cars took a little longer than expected. Especially as Gabby decided she wanted to travel with Ayesha. Reggie said he was fine taking another little monster. To which Gabby pointed out that she wasn't a monster, little girls are always angels!

While Marissa transferred Gabby's booster seat into Reggie's car, Miranda and AJ settle in the back seat and strapped themselves in. They were quite happy about Gabby's move, it was always such a squash for all three of them in the back of Marissa's little hatchback. It also meant they could put some proper music on for a change, not just the kids stuff.

"Mom," cried Miranda, "Can I put my Justin Bieber CD on?"

"Not just now..."

With Gabby and Ayesha all strapped in and the Disney's Greatest Hits playing on the car stereos, everything was set in Reggie and Camilla's Ford.

Ian was kicking up a fuss about going in his car seat, so Jackson had to lend a hand to Kendal before she could get her two boys settled.

Finally every family was loaded into their respective car and the convoy was ready to depart.

…

"Do you know where we're going?" AJ asked.

"It's a surprise!" explained Bianca.

"Is it Disney World?" Miranda asked, eagerly.

"Probably not." said Bianca, "Or they'll have told us to pack a case."

"Spoil sport." said Marissa with a laugh.

Bianca looked across at Marissa and gave her a big grin.

"Do we start packing tonight?" Miranda asked.

"What, honey?" asked Bianca not quite following, she had been a little distracted by Marissa smile.

"If we pack tonight we can be in our house by bedtime!"

"It won't happen that fast, sweetie." said Bianca, turning round to address her daughter. "I need to organise things with Kendal first, and we need to sort out the water and power and the moving van. It will be a couple of weeks at least."

"And then it will be our home." asked AJ excitedly.

"Yes buddy, it will be our home and we will be one big happy family."

"And it's really going to happen this time." he asked cautiously

"It's really going to happen." said Bianca, reaching across to put her hand on Marissa's knee.

"One big happy family." agreed Marissa.

She had been concentrating on the road but frowned when Jackson took a left turn at the junction just passed the Miranda Centre.

"I think we're there." said Marissa indicating to follow him into the parking lot.

The kids all eagerly peered out of the windows, but the faces quickly fell.

"But this is just the park." said AJ the disappointment clear on his face.

"It might still be fun." said Miranda although she didn't look convinced.

"Yeah," agreed Marissa. "We always have fun in the park."

Suddenly a broad smile lit Bianca's face.

"I think I know what this is."

…

Jackson and Erica led everyone to a secluded clearing. There were three waiting picnic tables covered in chequered cloths, all of them laden with large picnic hampers.

"Everyone welcome to the new annual Montgomery family picnic." announce Jackson, putting his arm around Erica's shoulders. "Erica and I had a long talk about the importance of family, and this seemed the perfect way to express it. I remember we tried to start this tradition several years ago, but life got in the way back then. Well I say we don't allow it. We are a family and today is a chance to celebrate that. So we have here enough chicken wings and potato salad to feed an army; there are games including a Frisbee, Reggie, if you remember how to play; plenty of sunshine… what do you all say to a little family fun?"

Jackson's speech was greeted with a rousing cheer.

"A picnic, mom?" asked Kendal a little taken aback by the surprise.

"This last weekend in New York taught me something." said Erica. "I thought that the bright lights and big city was what I wanted but I realise now that you, all of you, my family, are the most precious thing that I possess. I may not always show it as well as I like, but I love you all, and I want you to know that."

"We know that." said Kendal giving her mom a hug.

"Of course was do." said Bianca, adding her arms to the embrace.

"We love you Erica." cried Miranda as she and Spike, Ian and Gabby also joined in with the hug. Little Ayesha also hurried forward not wanting to be left out.

There was a moment of silence after that, as Erica tried to fight her tears of joy.

"Did you say chicken wings?" said Reggie, deciding humour was the best way to break the mood. "Quick, someone hand me a plate!"

…


	184. Chapter 184 : Race track

AJ was sat on a bench beside Bianca watching the game of 'Stuck in the mud' that had started up. The park was echoing with cries and whoops and jeers. Everyone was running around playing chase, except Erica who was standing to one side under a tree watching the silliness with a tranquil smile on her face.

Miranda and Gabby had both grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her into the game, although they were all disappointed that AJ didn't feel up to it. Instead he decided to keep Bianca company.

The game was fun to watch. Ayesha and Ian hadn't quite got the hang of it. Ian refused to stand still even if he was tagged and just kept tearing around, trying to dive under people's arms whether they were out or not. Ayesha would basically do whatever Gabby was doing. If her best friend was tagged she would stand as still a statue beside her until they were both rescued. Right now, Bianca's cousin Reggie was 'it'. He was fast and almost everyone was stuck-in-the-mud, but AJ was proud to see his mom was outsmarting him; she hadn't been tagged yet...

AJ looked up at Bianca. She was watching the game with a big smile on her face but her eyes looked sad and he noticed she was reaching down to rub her bad leg. He felt sorry for her, she could no longer play and have fun with them, she could only sit and watch.

In an attempt to cheer her up he reached out and took her hand.

She turned to him in surprise, but then gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said, "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Well I like you." said AJ matter-of-factly. It was the truth.

Bianca's grin got bigger.

"I like you too!"

AJ licked his lips. The news about the new house had left him with many questions; now seemed the right time to ask them.

"Are you going to adopt me?" he asked.

Bianca's eyes widened.

"What?" she gasped, but then grew serious when she noticed AJ's expression. "Do you want me to?"

"I think you'll make a cool, mom." said AJ. "You're really nice and you're really brave. Your family is really cool too"

"Thank you AJ." said Bianca. "I think you're pretty amazing as well. You are the most thoughtful boy I think I've ever met. It's just maybe a bit soon to talk about adoption; we have to move into our house first and settling in together. But one thing is certain, buddy, right now - adoption or not; you are already a really important part of my family."

She pulled him into a hug and AJ let her, a small delighted smile on his face.

"What do I call you now?" he asked as he leant against her side.

"How about you keep calling me Bianca?"

AJ nodded, a little disappointed.

Bianca must have noticed.

"Mind you," she said after a moment, "If you really want to feel like a part of the family you could copy my sister; if you want you can call me Binks."

"Binks?" said AJ trying it out for size. "That's kinda cool."

"Just like me then." said Bianca giving him a goofy grin and making him laugh.

…

Bianca was now chatting with her mom.

The chasing game was still going on, but AJ still didn't feel up to running about. Instead he sat in the grass by the bushes playing with some toy cars he'd brought with him. He got busy designing himself a racing track with leaves and twigs and scrapping in the mud, only it was getting more and more complicated as time went on. There was a bark ramp over a tree root, a lump of wood covered in beech nuts acting as a pit stop and AJ was considering asking for some water, so he could turn a ditch he had gouged out of the soil into a water hazard.

Just then he noticed a shadow pass behind him; he realised there was a lot more noise as well.

He turned to see people coming back from the game out of breath, although Jackson, Miranda and his mom were now starting a game of Frisbee. The shadow had been cast by Spike, who was watching him, a plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex clasped in his hands.

AJ didn't know what to make of Miranda's little cousin. Whenever he went to stay at Kendal's house Spike would follow him like a shadow, always watching him and copying him. AJ tried to be nice, but he also found it a bit annoying.

"I've got a dinosaur." said Spike proudly.

"Um, cool." said AJ, not too sure what to say about that.

He turned back to his race track; maybe if he ignored him Spike would go away. AJ lined two of his cars at the start line, his red Ferrari and a yellow pick-up. After all his hard work, it was time to start the race.

Rather than loudly announcing the start countdown like he wanted, he whispered it to himself, self-conscious about being watch by Spike. With a toy in each hand AJ drove his cars around the course, commentating as he went. The Ferrari skidding on the slippery leaves, the pick-up bouncing through the dry water hazard… suddenly Spike was there roaring, his plastic dinosaur attacking the cars while knocking over the ramp, demolishing the pit-stop and completely destroying a section of track.

"Look what you've done." cried AJ, upset about the destruction of all his hard work and the wrecking of his game. He grabbed the dinosaur from Spikes hand and threw it into the hedge. "You ruined it! You're so stupid!" he screamed, furious. Before he could stop himself he pushed Spike hard, knocking him to the ground, making the little boy cry and run to his mommy.

AJ turned to notice everyone looking at him. The worst part was the disappointment in Bianca's eyes.

AJ suddenly felt tears of his own beginning. Ashamed and angry he ran off into the woods.

…

AJ was sat on a log, trying to stop himself crying.

"Hey kid." said a kindly voice.

AJ looked up. It was Bianca's cousin Reggie. When they first met AJ had found the big muscular guy a little scary, but his smile and ready humour was winning him over.

"So do you want to talk about it?" asked Reggie sitting beside AJ on the log.

AJ wiped his tears and running nose on his sleeve and shook his head.

"Look, you'll feel better. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"It wasn't my fault." sobbed AJ. "Stupid Spike ruined my game."

"That was wrong of him." said Reggie. "But you know that you were wrong to push him."

"I know." said AJ. "I'd just worked so hard… and he made me so mad…"

Suddenly AJ started crying harder than ever.

"Hey, hey." said Reggie, putting a comforting hand on AJs shoulder. "We all get angry sometimes."

"But I don't want to get angry." sobbed AJ, the tears streaming down his face, "I don't want to be like my dad…"

Reggie sighed.

"Is that what all the tears are about? AJ you are nothing like your dad."

"But I pushed him. I hurt him just like daddy hurt Bianca, just like daddy hurt mom…"

"Are you sorry you did it?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel bad?"

"Yes."

"Then you are nothing like your dad. I think if we both go back you can apologise to Spike. It will help. Say that you're sorry, that is something your dad could never do."

AJ looked up at Reggie, his tears subsiding.

"You think they'll forgive me?"

"They?"

"Mom and Bianca and Miranda."

"I know they will."

AJ used his sleeve to wipe his face again.

"Okay I'm ready." said AJ taking a deep breath.

Reggie handed AJ a hanky from his pocket.

"What do you say we wait a couple more minutes so your face looks a little less puffy? Then your mommy will worry a bit less."

AJ gave his nose a good blow.

"Okay."

…

When they got back to the picnic area AJ felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked towards Spike. Miranda's cousin was carefully rebuilding the pit stop of AJs race track, balancing the beechnuts along the bit of wood.

He noticed AJ approach and looked to his mom. Then he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry I broke your game." he said guiltily. "I should have asked to play."

"I'm sorry I pushed you." said AJ shaking his hand.

Reggie knelt down between them.

"So are you guy's friends again?" he asked.

"I guess." said AJ slowly.

"You only guess?" asked Reggie.

"Yes we're friends." said AJ finally, giving the younger boy a smile.

"So as friends why don't we help you put this awesome track back together, Spike's already made a start? What do you say AJ, does that sound like fun?"

…

The race track was now twice the size and with Reggie's help they had a plate full of water with two bark ramps for a water hazard and Spike's T-Rex was currently patrolling a 'dinosaur hazard area' passed the third bend. Reggie had even got a couple of bowls and a book and built them a bridge.

Reggie got up and left the two boys to it and walked over to Bianca and Marissa.

"Is he alright?" Marissa asked.

"He's fine. He just upset himself getting angry like that. But we talked in through."

"Well you're clearly a natural." said Bianca putting an arm around his shoulder.

"He's a good kid."

"Yes he is." agreed Bianca. "Thank you."

"Any time. I remember what it was like being a boy that age. It's not always easy and it gets worse before it gets better. If you ever think he's in need of another 'man to man' just give me a call." said Reggie with a smile.

"I will." said Marissa. "Thank you."

They turned back to watch the two boys playing happily together. AJ had just finished helping Spike set up his triceratops in another dinosaur zone just beyond the bridge. When they were happy with the leaf border around the toy dinosaur both boys turned back towards Reggie.

"We're ready to race." AJ shouted. "Do you want the Ferrari?"

"Duty calls." said Reggie, leaving Marissa and Bianca in order to kneel back down and join them.

"Mom do you want to play?" asked AJ. "You could be a dinosaur."

"I'll watch, but thank you for asking." said Marissa with a grin.

"Binks?" asked AJ, looking toward Bianca.

Marissa turned toward her girlfriend confused, where had the nickname come from? Bianca had a great big smile on her face.

"Tell you what, why don't I be the starter?" she suggested.

Three toy cars were lined up at the starting line for the epic two lap race, as AJ explained the route; under the bridge, between twig slaloms, over the tree roots, through the water hazard making sure to avoid the dinosaurs. Reggie was teasing Spike and AJ by jostling for position.

"Are you ready..?" Bianca asked. "Are you steady..? Wait for it, wait for it… Get set, go!"

…


	185. Chapter 185 : Engagement

The afternoon was rapidly turning into evening but nobody wanted to go home. Blankets and lanterns were taken out of car trunks. Camilla pulled out guitar much to everyone's surprise and now as the sun was setting everyone was sat around the lanterns and flashlights having a sing-a-long.

Jackson took Erica's arm and led her away from the merriment.

He walked her to a secluded spot by the boat house and they sat down together on the decking, the strains of _'Bingo was his name-o' _their musical backdrop.

"Have you had a good day?" Jackson asked.

"It's been a perfect day." said Erica with a smile, but then it faltered. "It's been… everything I _should_ have dreamed of."

"Hey don't go there. This is the new you. The 'you' that is moving forward."

"Yes it is." said Erica straightening up.

"And we are moving forward together." said Jackson softly, taking her hand.

Erica gave him a million dollar smile.

"Yes we are."

"And because of that…" began Jackson.

Still holding her hand, he reached into his pocket as he got down on one knee in front of Erica.

"…Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Erica was speechless as he pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal the beautiful diamond engagement ring he had presented her with twice before.

"I can't." gasped Erica.

"What?" asked Jackson faltering; that was not the answer he had been expecting.

"I'm sorry." said Erica. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But the second I put that ring on my finger something goes wrong and I don't want that to happen. "

Erica stroked Jackson's cheek.

"I really don't want that to happen."

Jackson smiled.

"What if I brought you a different ring?"

"The ring doesn't matter." said Erica, "And I've been married enough times to know that. All that matters is you and me and our family."

"Then I shall take that as a not yet." said Jackson as he put the ring back in his pocket and sat back down beside her, slipping his arm around her shoulder as they looked out over the lake.

Erica leaned back into his arms. The singing and laughing drifting down from the hill behind them

"Don't you feel it?" sighed Erica "Right now, this is all that matters."

…

It took them a moment to realise the singing had stopped and voices were calling their names.

Kendal walked down to meet them, Ian fast asleep in her arms.

"So this is where you sneaked off to." she said "We wanted to say thank you for a wonderful day but the kids are beat, we really need to get them home to bed."

Erica kissed her daughters cheek.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you came."

"Same time next year?" said Jack taking the sleeping Ian from her arms

They walked together to the pool of lantern light to say their farewells and goodnights.

The first new annual Montgomery Family Picnic had turned out to be a surprising success.

…


	186. Chapter 186 : Changing a dream

Marissa was trapped in a familiar dream. It came to her every so often, a dream that was almost a nightmare so unfamiliar were the emotions that coursed through her.

She was lying on a bed in some anonymous hotel room watching an infomercial on the television. Bianca was sat on the bed beside her and she could feel her eyes boring into her, but Marissa didn't move. She didn't turn her head, and she didn't acknowledge her. She just stared straight ahead, her attention directed at the television screen. She didn't want to move – if she moved then Bianca would say something…

"… _I'm attracted to you…"_

… and everything would change.

Marissa wanted her to say those words, wanted the change, but a huge part of her was holding back; part of her that was afraid to hear it. It was a part of herself she didn't recognise. She had never felt like that about Bianca, she had always been so sure – hadn't she?

But the terror was real. The fear and doubt that wracked her was almost overpowering. It was as if admitting for even a second the possibility of Bianca being more than a friend would be breaking some great unmentionable, unfathomable taboo. Marissa didn't understand her feelings. Bianca meant the world to her, the connection between them had been instantaneous, just as it was with AJ, and there was never a question of fear, never a moment of doubt that they belonged together; but in the dream, fear was all she felt, fear and shame and confusion.

Marissa grew more and more uncomfortable in the stiff position on the bed, she knew she had to move. She shifted just slightly to get more comfortable and Bianca starred down at her a moment longer before scooting away…

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

The path of the dream never changed. Bianca began speaking… stammering her way to an admission but Marissa pretended not to understand; she was waiting for the four little words that would shatter her safe little world. In the dream she would laugh and try to brush it off and then she would run away, run to the arms of...

No, just the thought of it made her shudder...

Why would she run from the most kind, wise, beautiful woman she had ever met? – she didn't know.

…

Every time Bianca made her earth shattering revelation, the first words from Marissa's lips were always _'Are you're kidding me?'… _

'_Are you kidding me?'_ As if Bianca's words were a surprise…

'_Are you kidding me?' _As if Marissa's own feelings were any different...

'_Are you kidding me?' _As if this was a bad joke that should be swept quickly aside…

'_Are you kidding me?'…_

Every time she wished she could say something… anything else.

…

Marissa's focus was drawn back to Bianca, she was gazing at her a nervous smile on her lips, a spark of hope in her eyes as she spoke the phrase that changed everything;

"_I'm not expecting anything to come from it… But I just wanted you to know… I'm attracted to you…"_

Marissa felt the words she didn't want to say reaching her lips, the fear she didn't understand bubbling up inside her. She fought it down, fought it back, but this was a dream and a dream has a path you have to follow…

Like a blip the scene reset; Bianca was gazing at her once more, a nervous smile on her lips, a spark of hope in her eyes;

"_I'm attracted to you…"_

Marissa fought back against the words springing from her lips.

"Are you… are you…are you..?_"_

She didn't want to say it, she needed another word, a better word.

"…kid… ki…_ kissing_ me!"

"_No, no, I've felt like this for a while…" _began Bianca following the dream script before realising the words had changed. _"…What?"_

"Kiss me." sighed Marissa leaning forward, fighting back the fear she didn't want to feel.

Bianca stared at her, her eyes wide. Her lips didn't move but Marissa heard her answer;

"_Are you serious…You want me… us?"_

…

And then the scene changed once more like a reset button had been hit. Marissa was back to lying on a bed. This time there was no television on and the room was dark but she could still feel Bianca's presence beside her.

Marissa took action, rolling over to find Bianca's lips in the dark and kissed them fiercely as if it prove once and for all that the fear that ate away at her in this dream was not her own; could never be her own.

Bianca gave a moan of protest, attempting to push her away, but then her body relaxed and she gave herself to the kiss, parting her lips and welcoming Marissa in.

As Bianca's warm arms wrapped around her Marissa decided this was a much better end to the dream. She left Bianca's delicious lips and found a path to her neck.

Bianca gave an unexpected laugh.

"Good morning to you too." she said. "That has got to be the nicest way to wake up."

Marissa stopped her kisses and pulled back to look down at Bianca's smiling face. She blinked suddenly unsure of where she was.

Bianca noticed the confusion.

"Marissa?"

"I'm awake." Marissa stammered, trying to get her bearings. She looked around realising she was in Bianca's room at Kendal's, remembering the invitation for her and AJ to spend the night after the picnic.

"Were you dreaming about me?" asked Bianca a curious smile on her face. "Was it a good dream?"

Marisa replied after a moment, returning a smile of her own.

"I like reality better."

…


	187. Chapter 187 : Secrets and secrets

"Comfy?"

"Well, turnabout is fair play."

Bianca was settled on top of Marissa, her head resting against her shoulder.

Marissa smiled as she ran her fingers through a curl of Bianca's hair.

"Mmm hmm." said Marissa with a grin.

Bianca pulled herself up onto her elbows.

"…unless you're uncomfortable. You'd tell me, right? I'm not hurting you."

Marissa pulled her back down into her arms.

"You're definitely not hurting me."

Bianca snuggled closer.

"So are you going to tell me about your dream." she asked, looking up at her girlfriend with warm chocolate brown eyes.

Marissa sighed. She didn't want to talk about it. Why would she want to tell the woman she loved about being haunted with that kind of fear and doubt, even if it only happened in a dream?

"It doesn't matter now." said Marissa, stroking Bianca's cheek

"Of course it matters!"

"No it was just a dream," said Marissa. Looking down at Bianca, she smiled before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Like I said, I like reality a whole lot better."

Bianca didn't look convinced, but had clearly decided not to push it.

"Well the reality is, we need to get up."

"Oh... Do we have to?"

"We need to get the kids up for school, and as they were up late last night I'm going to have to deal with a cranky Gabby this morning."

"Oh I don't believe that." said Marissa, as her girlfriend rolled back onto her side of the bed. "Not the dear little Gab-ster."

"On no, believe me, my little angel can be quite the devil when she's overtired; a true Kane diva in every sense of the word!"

Bianca sat up and swung her legs out of bed. Marissa was still laying stretch out on the mattress.

"So this is a Kane trait? Does that mean you have your own diva moments?" asked Marissa, reaching out to run her finger down the curve of Bianca's back.

Bianca turned around with a grin.

"Oh, I've certainly got the Kane determination, not sure I've ever got to the rank of diva though." she said with a laugh. She turned back to her bedside table to grab her support braces and began strapping up her leg.

Marissa lay motionless, still trying to find the enthusiasm to move.

"You were serious then, about having to get up?"

"Sadly, yes. It's moments like this I really miss Francois. When we move into our new home we need to find a new nanny!"

"If it means longer in bed with you then I whole heartedly agree."

Realising she couldn't put it off any longer, Marissa got up, wrapping a sheet modestly about herself as she climbed out of bed.

"I'd better get AJ up and dressed. I'll need to get back home and grab a change of clothes before work."

"It's your big day! I almost forgot." exclaimed Bianca as she fastened her robe. "You're the big boss lady today!"

"Yep," said Marissa, she didn't look very happy about it, "The training is over. It's my first day of being manager at Krystal's."

"You'll be fine." said Bianca picking up on her concern.

"Just so long as my 'Swiss cheese' brain is up to it."

"Hey!" scolded Bianca, taking Marissa in her arms and kissing her temple. "You have a beautiful brain."

"And you're not at all biased?"

"Maybe a little." said Bianca with a smile. "But I know you and I know you'll be great. You can do this Marissa. Your mom wouldn't have offered you the job if she didn't think you could cope. And I am just down the other end of the phone if you need any moral support."

"Thanks." said Marissa her arms still holding tightly to Bianca. She buried her head against her shoulder. "I don't want to leave."

"Sadly, mom duty calls." said Bianca kissing her brow once more before pulling out of the embrace. "But you don't have to rush off home. I've got a whole closet full of clothes, I'm sure there is something managerial in there you can borrow."

Bianca turned and limped towards the closet to rummage.

Marissa frowned.

"Is your leg okay?" she asked. She noticed Bianca was having trouble yesterday, it seemed worse this morning. "Have I ruined you?"

"I don't think you can take all the credit." said Bianca.

Bianca was trying to laugh it off. But Marissa was having none of it.

"I'm serious. Have I hurt you?"

Bianca sighed.

"It wasn't us, it's been acting up since before the LA trip. I thought it was just because all the irregular hours I'd been keeping trying to handle things at the Miranda Centre… I haven't always been able to take my meds at the right time…"

"Bianca!" reprimanded Marissa.

"And then three days without proper physio…"

"Are you in pain?"

"It's uncomfortable. But don't scold me, I've got an appointment with Frankie this afternoon, he'll do it for you…"

"Bianca this is not a joke. You have to take care of yourself! Or else you tell me what's wrong so that I can take care of you!"

"I'm sorry. It's just things are now suddenly so amazing I didn't want to put a dampener on it all."

"Hey I am here for the long haul. I am here for all of it, the good the bad and the ugly. You tell me everything, no secrets, no lies. Forever more – that's us!"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm here for the long haul." said Marissa.

"No, that wasn't it." said Bianca, an urgency in her voice.

"…that I'm forever yours?" said Marissa, confused by her girlfriend's reaction.

"Oh." said Bianca deflating a little. "I thought you said something else."

"What did you think I said?"

"It doesn't matter now." said Bianca giving Marissa a reassuring smile. "And you were right I should have said something sooner about my leg. I'm sorry."

She stepped closer to kiss Marissa gently on the lips.

"And the same goes for me too, you know that right? No matter what, I'm yours… forever more."

…


	188. Chapter 188 : Resignation

****When I began this I had no idea it would get beyond even 30 chapters and now I'm a not far from my 200th.****

**So thank you, thank you, thank you to all my readers I hope you're enjoying the new twist and a huge shout to my reviewers - over 680 now - you are awesome! **

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Bianca's medical exam has a surprising outcome, Erica and Opal catch up and Marissa has a bad day at work.**

**...**

Erica came down to find Camilla clearing breakfast from the dining table.

"Where's the little princess?" Erica asked, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning." said Camilla looking up surprised, "Reggie's dropping her off at day-care before work."

"Day-care?" asked Erica. Usually Ayesha spent the day with Camilla. Erica was growing rather fond of having the precious little toddler around the apartment.

"Yeah." said Camilla in a serious tone. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

…

The two women sat opposite each other at the dining table. Camilla looked uncomfortable, which worried Erica immensely.

"Is something wrong, has something happened?"

"No." said Camilla awkwardly. "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to say you've been so great, the way you welcomed us into your home like this. And the picnic yesterday was amazing, thank you so much for inviting me and my daughter; I know it was meant to be a family thing…"

"Camilla," said Erica firmly, "If you are a part of Reggie's family, you are a part of mine."

Camilla smiled at the compliment and then shook her head, trying to regain her serious composure. She had something important to say.

"But that's the thing. You are so I nice to us – I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You offer me this job as live in carer but you don't need one. I know it was just a ploy to placate Jackson… and it's not as if you haven't already got an excellent housekeeper. I really can't take your money for a job that doesn't exist."

"Of course you can."

"No." said Camilla firmly. "I need to find a real job. We've imposed enough. Reggie, Ayesha and I really need to find a place of our own, to be a family."

"You do know how much I like having you here. I love the company."

"Me too, but I've worked too hard to become a charity case. I'm sorry Erica, I don't mean offense, but I need to do this for myself. I need to take care of my daughter and support my partner and this isn't how to do it. I'm a good worker, I'm dependable. I need to find myself a real job."

Erica looked hard at Camilla, recognising the same conviction and passion that had been the driving force for her own life.

She smiled.

"I understand." she said. "But as you will no longer be my employee, you know you can still depend on me as a friend."

Camilla grinned back.

"Thank you… and if you ever need anything from me, anything at all, you only have to ask."

"I know." said Erica, "And as a friend I want to offer you one last thing, a reference, I've got a lot of power in this town. My name could open a few door for you, if you want."

"I might just take you up on that."

"It's the least I can do. Although," added Erica, "If you are applying for a job at the Pine Valley Inn, it is probably best not to mention my name at all."

"Oh Okay." said Camilla and they both laughed.

"Me and Erica Kane, friends." said Camilla shaking her head, still not quite believing it. "Nobody back home would ever believe it."

…


	189. Chapter 189 : We need to talk

The breakfast table at the Slater house was littered with the aftermath of breakfast. It was a crowded meal with Kendal and her boys, Bianca and her daughters and Marissa and AJ. Crowded, loud and messier than usual; but also a lot of fun.

"So have you got your school bags packed?" asked Bianca. Her eldest daughter looked up from her playful argument with AJ over the cereal prize; they both wanted the other to have it.

"Yes mommy!"

Marissa was sat the other side of her son, with Gabby on her lap. The youngest Montgomery surprising Binaca by being on her best behaviour this morning. Having Marissa around was _'the best thing ever'_, according to her little angel, Bianca would only agree.

"And don't worry AJ" said Marissa, reaching across to pat her sons leg. "We'll have plenty of time to grab your bag from home. You're sure you're well enough for school?"

"Yes mom."

He and Miranda got back into an intense discussion before agreeing to give the plastic crocodile clip from the cereal box to a delighted Spike.

Kendal tried to brush the worst of the crumbs off of Ian's t-shirt before getting up to grab Spike's things.

"Thanks for offering to take the kids." said Kendal as she pulled Spike into his jacket and fastened the zipper.

"Hey, no problem." said Marissa light-heartedly, "We were heading that way anyway."

She shifted Gabby on her lap.

"Sorry angel, but I've got to move. I really wish I could take you with me though, you've been such a good girl this morning!"

"I'm always a good girl." said Gabby firmly.

"Of course she is." said Bianca giving her girlfriend a knowing smile.

She lifted Gabby onto AJs deserted seat and got up from her chair.

"You take care of yourself." said Marissa leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her Binaca's lips. "I shall see you tonight."

Bianca grabbed her collar and stopped her stepping back before pulling her in for a slightly longer kiss.

"You shall see me at lunch!" said Bianca smiling, "And have fun being the big boss lady. You can do it!"

Marissa laughed and reluctantly moved back. Then she noticed Gabby had been watching them.

"Is this where you tell me I've been kissing her wrong again?"

"No," said Gabby shaking her head. "I know there's a difference between mommy kisses and magic kisses now."

Marissa cup her hand at the edge of her mouth, shielding it from Bianca's view and in a stage whisper said,

"Well don't tell your mom, but her mommy kisses are pretty magic too."

Bianca laughed and swatted her arm.

"Cute!"

"Oh god look at the time!" gasped Marissa catching a glimpse of the clock.

"Good luck." Bianca called after her.

"Thanks." said Marissa as she turned her attention back to the three waiting children. "Right let's make a move." she said herding the children towards the door.

"Bye mommy." cried Miranda giving Bianca a wave from the door.

AJ turned back too,

"Bye Binks!"

"Bye kids. Have a great day at school."

"So," Marissa asked the children as she closed the door, "Who's calling shotgun?"

…

As Gabby and Ian rushed off to the playroom, Kendal began stacking the breakfast plates.

"I'm so happy for you." said Kendal giving her sister a wide grin. "It's clear you and Marissa belong together. You girlfriend is amazing."

"I know." said Bianca her grin just as wide.

But then she licked her lips, a more serious expression on her face.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Kendal frowned.

"Is this about your leg?"

"What… no. And I'm seeing Frankie this afternoon you don't need to worry… I wanted to talk to you about the move. I wanted to talk to you before we announced it really but…"

"You're not worrying about me are you?"

"Well I don't like to leave you alone in this house. You haven't been alone since Zack died."

Kendal sat back down beside her sister and squeezed Bianca's hand.

"Thanks for thinking about me, but you don't need to worry… I'm a big girl, and I've got my boys for company."

Kendal grinned.

"Besides I'm so excited for you! You and Marissa moving in together, that's huge!"

"Yes it is." said Bianca, her own grin returning. "Really huge!"

Unable you hold back any longer Kendal pulled Bianca into an excited hug.

"This is so exciting!"

"You said that." said Bianca laughing at her sister's enthusiasm.

Kendal sat back and looked at her sister.

"You so deserve this!"

Bianca dipped her head modestly before meeting her sister's eyes.

"So, what about you? How is Griffin?"

"Very subtle." said Kendal with good-humour. "He's good. We're good."

"I'm glad."

Kendal got up to resume clearing the table one eye on the clock.

"I can get that." said Bianca, getting up herself, "Do you need to get to work?"

"There's a pitch for the new Midnight Shadow range, and the Country Cosmetics line isn't selling like we hoped so we are looking at a rebrand…"

"So busy?"

"Very busy… Randi and Madison are working so hard, but… I don't know… it isn't the same anymore. I miss Greenlee."

…


	190. Chapter 190 : Bad day 1

"You'll be fine honey!" said Krystal, it sounded more a like a question than a statement.

"I'll be fine." confirmed Marissa, although she still felt a little nervous about being in charge of her mother's restaurant.

Krystal gave her daughter a goodbye hug.

"I'll be in Llanview until one, but I should be back in time for the lunch time rush. Valerie and Greg will be here in about fifteen minutes, so there shouldn't be any problems… And if your memory does draw a blank on anything make the excuse to check with the kitchen and someone will help you out."

"Yeah… although it doesn't happen that often now."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Krystal gave her daughter a proud smile. "Remember in my absence you're the boss. What you say goes."

"I'll be fine mom!"

"I know, you're my daughter!"

…

The restaurant should have opened at ten but it was now five passed and there was still no sign of the waiting staff. The only people in the bistro were Marissa, and Tom and Carrie from the Kitchen.

It was time to make some phone calls.

The first person Marissa rang was Greg, he was usually very reliable. He wasn't answering his cell so Marissa tried his home number. His mother answered. Greg had come of his bike the day before and was in hospital having broken his arm and his nose. Marissa passed on wishes for swift recover; as worry began to creep in.

Next Marissa tried Valerie. A woman who was a lot less reliable.

The waitress answered straight away.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You are running late." said Marissa trying to keep the trace of panic from her voice.

"Oh I quit."

"What?"

"I quit! In fact I got you old job at the Yacht Club, much better hours."

"You can't just leave us in the lurch like this! Greg's broken his arm. There is no one else here!"

"Of course I can. You're the manager now sweetheart, it's your problem not mine."

With that she hung up.

Tom came out to find out why the restaurant wasn't open yet. When Marissa told him the problem he just shook his head.

"Well that sucks." he said.

"I'll just have to ring everyone else and see if they can fill in the shift."

"Well good luck with that, all the girls went to Denver to the 'New Kids On The Block' revival concert. And Howie is in Corinth visiting his mother."

"And Opal is spending the day with Erica." finished Marissa. She knew Opal had been looking forward to spending time with her best 'gal pal', it was all she could talk about last week. She didn't want to be the one to ruin her day.

Marissa's heart sunk – how was she going to open the restaurant without staff.

Just then the first customer rattled the locked door.

Her first day in charge was not going well.

…

**Sorry just a short chapter today. :)**


	191. Chapter 191 : Opal and her Galpal

**Good point nuttyeyes! Tweaked Opals language.**

...

Opal was wearing her new blue jacket and was excited for Erica to see it, it went so well with the scarf her friend had brought back from Paris last year.

They had arranged to meet up at the Yacht Club. It was a chance to catch up properly after over a week apart.

She found Erica already waiting at a table on the terrace. She was reading something from a folder on the table; probably fan mail.

"Well if it isn't the great Erica Kane!" exclaimed Opal, opening her arms wide for a hug.

A cheerful smile appeared on Erica's face and she got up to give her friend a welcoming embrace.

"It's great to see you."

"And look at you." said Opal as they took their chairs. "I can't believe how well you look! What is it, a month ago; you were at deaths door."

"Well I've been given a second chance and I don't intend to waste it!"

"I glad to hear it!"

Erica's smile simply glowed.

"Jack and I. We have decided to make a new start. Focus on what is important. Family and our future together."

Opal nodded.

"So has he popped the question yet?" she asked leaning eagerly across the table.

Erica's smile faded slightly.

"He did, but I said no."

"Why in blazes would you go and do something like that?"

"I love him… and I want to be with him. It just seems that every time I put a ring on my finger it all goes disastrously wrong."

"Only sometimes." said Opal. "But you're together."

Erica's smile returned to its original radiance.

"We're together." confirmed Erica. "It's just that after what happened in New York I've realised I need to focus on the important things; Jackson and my girls. That has to be enough."

"What did happen in New York?" asked Opal, keen to find out what had upset her friend.

"Have you seen the film?"

"I did. I don't know who Shirley MacLaine was playing, but it sure as heck wasn't me!"

"Well then you know." said Erica. "They made me bring my daughters to see that. They made Bianca watch that!"

Opal's face grew serious.

"They didn't warn you?"

"They didn't say a word – it was to be a surprise! And it wasn't just what they did in the film it's how they were. It wasn't like I remembered – the media. I was a joke - my love life had become a joke… how does that happen?"

"Is that the real reason you turned Jackson down, is twelve marriages too many?"

"But it isn't even that many." said Erica huffily, "Technically it's barely six!"

"Well then what is the problem, seven is a lucky number! Or do you still have cold feet from before?"

"No, not at all. I just don't know what to do with my life. I had plans, you know, Hollywood and the high life… but now I don't want it. So what now? I can't just be Jack's little wife, that isn't me! My family is important; I just don't know how to find a balance between them and myself.."

"Have you spoken to Jackson about it?"

"Some of it. I'm not sure I know myself about the rest."

Opal spotted the Paramount Pictures logo on the top of the letter Erica had been reading.

"Is this what that file is all about?"

"Frederick, my agent sent it. It's requests for TV, radio and magazine interviews. There are also quite a few job offers, guest spots including host of Saturday Night Live; even on offer to join the panel of 'The View'."

"Really?"

"Yes, and every single job offer means leaving Pine Valley."

"So you find something else. Or you start something else. You're still part owner of Courtland Electronics, and you have begun so many successful businesses over the years, Enchantment, Tempo Magazine, Erica's Disco…"

"I don't know if I've got the energy to start over just yet."

"Then why worry? I know you; something will land on your lap. It always does. But right now, are you happy with Jack?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you need anything more?"

Erica laughed.

"You're right." she said. "What did I ever do to deserve such a wise friend?"

Opal smiled back.

"Because you are a good friend in return."

Opal looked passed Erica's shoulder and her expression changed. She recognised the waitress serving at a nearby table.

"Now wait a gosh-darn minute. That's Valerie, what in 'Sam Hill' is she doing here, she's supposed to be working at Krystal's today!"

…


	192. Chapter 192 : Bad day 2

Marissa was just about coping on her own. Luckily the first hour wasn't too busy and Carrie came out from the kitchen to help clearing the tables, but as the morning progressed the restaurant was getting busier.

Camilla came in for a coffee about eleven. Marissa felt very rude not stopping for a chat after the fun they had all had at the picnic, but three more tables had just filled up. So she left Camilla with her newspaper and latte and hurried to the next customer.

She froze.

Marissa was surprised to find another person she recognised; the difficult customer from the Yacht Club. That was all she needed!

He looked up but clearly didn't recognise her.

"If I order the Tuna bake can I get a Frittata with it?" he asked looking up from his menu.

"A what?" asked Marissa. Her flustered mind hit a blank, she had no idea what a _fri-tar-tar _was.

"A Frittata!"

"I will have to check with the chef." said Marissa quickly. "I won't be moment."

She rushed into the kitchen.

"There is a gentleman wanting a _fri-tar-tar_ with a tuna bake."

"I don't have time…" sighed Tom. "Tell him he can choose between fries, curly fries or a baked potato."

"Right, thanks." said Marissa, hurrying back.

Marissa dutifully told the customer his options. He scowled, and looked back down at the menu.

"How is the steak?"

"Good."

"You would say that." he retorted.

The man glanced down at the menu again.

"This chicken salad – it says 'famous dressing' what makes it so special."

"It's a secret recipe, but can certainly recommend it. It's the most popular item on the menu."

"Well then a shame I don't like salad." said the man patronisingly.

He starred at his menu for another long moment. Marissa noticed another two tables fill up.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of an avocado omelette." said the man with a sniff.

Feeling the pressure Marissa sighed. She had been running herself ragged all morning and now this man clearly seemed to be taking great pleasure in wasting her time.

"Shall a give you a moment more to look at the menu." Marissa asked, hoping if she gave him another five minutes he would finally know what he wanted to order.

"Are you rushing me? Is my custom not good enough for you or something." said the man, snapping unexpectedly.

"Of course not sir, but we are very short staffed this morning…"

"Don't think I haven't noticed… Fine I'll have the tuna bake with a baked potato… but I do not like being rushed."

"Of course sir." said Marissa, making a note of the order and turning to go.

"Wait, I haven't finished yet!" barked the man

Marissa turned back,

"Of course, I'm so sorry." stammered Marissa.

"Do you have Sprite?"

Marissa brain hit another wall; whether it was the stress or the amnesia she didn't know the cause. To Marissa he might as well have asked if she had any fairy dust – she had no idea what he wanted.

"I could check with the kitchen." she said slowly.

"Are you an idiot." exclaimed the increasingly angry customer. "It's a drink!"

"A cocktail?" Marissa asked, struggling to keep her voice steady. She grew aware of tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, she felt so overwhelmed.

"It's a soda." snapped the man. "You are completely useless – I want to speak to the manager!"

"I… I am the manager." stammered Marissa.

"You're the manager! No wonder this place is such a dump!"

"You need to watch your temper, Mister." Camilla appeared beside Marissa her eyes narrowing at the obnoxious customer. "What gives you the right to think you can insult people like that!"

"I'm the one who's been insulted!" said the man getting up from this chair, "This useless waitress… sorry 'manager'… can't even take an order! She that thick I doubt she could manage her way out of a paper bag!"

Camilla took a peak at Marissa notebook,

"Your order - Tuna bake, baked potato and a Sprite. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Well then I suggest you learn to keep a civil tongue in your head. You could see how hard this poor woman is working, and you chose to make her day even harder. You sir need to lean some manners!"

The man scowled but the rest of the restaurant actually applauded.

"Why don't I save you the trouble." he snapped. "I'm leaving."

He turned back from the door.

"This place is a joke!" he yelled.

Marissa was stood there shell shocked. She should have been able to respond but had just found herself unable too.

Camilla put a hand on her back and sat her down at her table.

"Are you alright?"

"No." said Marissa with a sigh. "But thank you for the rescue."

"Hey, five years in my folks corner shop; you learn how to deal with difficult customers."

Marissa looked down and noticed the newspaper on the table. Camilla had been circling job ads.

"Are you looking for work?" she asked, looking up to Camilla with hopeful eyes. "Have you ever considered waitressing?"

…

Bianca stepped into Krystal's to find Camilla hurrying past with a tray of curly fries and Marissa behind the bar at the coffee machine.

"Hello, keeper of my heart." said Bianca leaning against the bar.

Marissa turned round at the sound of her voice. She looked completely distraught.

"What's happened?" gasped Bianca.

"This stupid coffee machine." groaned Marissa giving it a frustrated whack.

"Hey, you have to treat those things gently." said Bianca stepping behind the counter to put her arms around her girlfriend.

Marissa buried her head in Bianca's shoulder.

"It's going all wrong. There is no staff, the restaurant's full, and now I can't even remember how to make a cappuccino."

Bianca rubbed her hand up and down Marissa's back.

"Why don't you let me?"

"You know how it works?"

"Caleb had one of these things at Wildwind, that man is seriously into his coffee."

Bianca checked the coffee machine over and grabbed a mug.

"You're incredible." said Marissa as Bianca put a perfect cappuccino on the counter. "Now we need another three of those, two lattes and an espresso with a caramel shot."

"Coming right up." said Bianca turning back to the machine

"I wasn't meaning… you're here for lunch."

Bianca turned back to Marissa, and planted a soft kiss in her lips.

"If you need help I'm here. No question, no argument."

The grateful smile that spread across Marissa's lips was breath-taking.

"I love you."

Bianca kissed her once again.

"I love you more."

…

Marissa was taking an order from table five when the door crashed open and Opal dashed in.

She scanned the room wildly before catching Marissa staring at her surprised.

"I just saw Valerie at the Yacht Club – she's quit?" said Opal breathlessly.

"Yeah, and Greg has broken his arm."

"What? Well why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to ruin your day off. I know how much you were looking forward to catching up with Erica!"

"Well I'm here now," said Opal taking off her jacket. "Where do you want me?"

Marissa licked her lips, she wasn't going to pass up any offer of help.

"Table eight are waiting to pay, and you might want to check with Tom about the ribs for table two."

"I'm on it." said Opal grabbing her apron from behind the counter. Looking up she was surprised to see Bianca there.

"I'm doing the coffee." Bianca explained with a grin before waving Camilla over to take away a macchiato and a vanilla latte.

"And who are you?" Opal asked the new arrival.

The young woman shook her hand.

"I'm Camilla." she said before quickly putting the coffees on her tray.

"Order up!" called Tom from the kitchen.

Opal looked around the busy restaurant, despite the odd staffing arrangement; Marissa seemed to have everything in hand.

She was suitably impressed.

…


	193. Chapter 193 : Bad day 3

When Krystal walked into the bistro she was pleased to see that Marissa had everything running smoothly. She was back a little later than she planned and the lunch time rush was in full swing.

It took her a moment to realise something was a little off when Opal emerged from the kitchen with a notepad, wasn't it her day off?

Then there was a loud crash of smashing crockery and she spotted a mortified Bianca Montgomery behind the bar at the coffee machine. She had just dropped a tray of mugs.

And then someone she didn't recognise, _who was wearing her best apron_, came and greeted her at the door.

What was going on?

…

"Mom." cried Marissa, stepping in before Camilla tried to show her mother to a table. Instead she sent her over to help Bianca clear up behind the bar.

"Explain." said Krystal slowly, a confused frown on her face.

"Well my first day kind of got off to a bad start" said Marissa with a sigh. "The waiting staff were a no show. Greg is in hospital and Valerie has jumped ship, literally, to the yacht club, so that left only me and the kitchen staff. Thankfully, with a bit of help, we have a system now. Camilla is greeting customers and clearing tables, I'm serving, Opal is taking orders and Bianca is doing the hot beverages."

"I see, but who is Camilla?"

"She's Bianca's cousin's girlfriend. She's been an incredible help…" said Marissa, a nervous smile appearing on her face. "I kind of offered her a job."

"You did?"

"Well you said in your absence I was you, and she was looking… and Valerie had quit…"

"I'm sure it's fine for today. But legally I will have to interview her to make it official."

"Sure… sorry, I was just so desperate. I guess I'm proving that I'm not really management material. It all went horribly wrong and I just couldn't cope."

"Nonsense, you have coped admirably."

"Yeah cause I had help."

"Sweetie what do you think a manger is. You make a plan, you lead a team! You did good Marissa! We're still open, we're still full. You did all this, and on your first day too. That is excellent!"

Krystal put an arm around her daughters shoulder.

"I've got a restaurant full of happy customers, what more do I need to see."

…

"We did it!" exclaimed Marissa as she wearily clambered onto a bar stool, glad to be off her feet at last. "We got through the lunchtime rush!"

Bianca, who was still behind the bar, grinned briefly back.

"Tell Krystal, I'm sorry, I'll pay for all the damages." she said with a guilty look on her face. "I feel like such a klutz dropping that tray."

As Bianca came out from behind the counter to sit beside Marissa, she was swinging herself awkwardly on her crutches. Marissa looked down at Bianca's bad leg. She cursed herself for not realising sooner. If her legs were tired, how must Bianca feel; she had been on her feet for over an hour.

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked. "I shouldn't have left you standing up all that time."

"I'm fine." said Bianca.

Marissa looked at her sternly.

"No lies."

"I will be fine." corrected Bianca. "The doctors will fix me up and I'll be back to hopping around like normal before you know it."

Marissa remembered their conversation that morning.

"You haven't missed your hospital appointment have you?"

They both turned towards the clock.

"I've got… Oh… a couple of minutes." said Bianca. She hadn't realised how late it was. "I booked a cab. It's probably waiting. I need to make a move."

"But you didn't eat." protested Marissa, realising Bianca had come in for lunch and then hadn't stopped. Marissa felt like a bad girlfriend. "…which also means you didn't take your pills! Bianca, you need to look after yourself."

"I'll grab something on the way."

"Already sorted." said Krystal putting a doggy bag on counter in front of Bianca. "…For all your help. It's Opal's extra special chicken salad."

"My favourite." said Bianca with a grin. "And I'm really sorry about the tray."

"Breakages are part of the business." said Krystal. "Thanks for coming to Marissa's aid!"

"It was my pleasure." said Bianca

She turned back to Marissa.

"Okay, now there is no need to worry. I'll eat this on the way to the hospital and take my medicine at the same time."

"Just make sure you do." said Marissa scolding her gently.

Bianca grinned, she liked protective Marissa.

"I will."

As Bianca got up to put the bag of chicken salad in her purse Marissa noticed her movements were oddly stiff.

Marissa sighed and moved to pull her close.

"Call me if there is even the slightest thing." she said as she gazed lovingly up at her girlfriend.

"I will." said Bianca, the same adoring look in her eyes.

She gave Marissa a quick peck in the lips.

"Oh and one last thing." said Bianca a beaming smile on her face. "I wanted to tell you earlier but the coffee crisis got in the way. I called the moving company this morning. How does next Saturday sound?"

"Saturday?" said Marissa with a huge grin. "We could be in our house by Saturday!"

She wrapped her arms around Bianca with an excited squeal and hugged her tight. Bianca hugged back one handed, the other gripping her crutch. They stayed in the embrace for a moment but Bianca reluctantly extracted herself.

"We'll talk more tonight but now I really need to catch my cab!" she said with a light laugh.

But she stopped just long enough to kiss on Marissa gently one last time.

…


	194. Chapter 194 : and things get worse

When Bianca entered the hospital exam room she was met by an unexpected sight.

"David?" she exclaimed.

"Hello Bianca." he said with smile.

Bianca blinked realising she was starring.

"I'm… um… sorry. It's just that I was expecting Frankie."  
>"Well you were my patient first. I wanted a chance to check your progress."<p>

"Of course." said Bianca moving to the examination table to prop up her crutches before unfastening her jeans.

David had his back turned slightly to give her some privacy as she stripped down to her underwear and climbed awkwardly onto the bed.

"So have you been experiencing any problems?" David asked as he turned around to begin the medical exam.

"My left hip feels uncomfortable." said Bianca as she lay back on the bed.

David's hands were warm as he began to feel around her hip bone.

"Could you describe the sensation for me?" David asked as he manipulated the joint.

"It's a dull ache." said Bianca, but then she winced as he lifted her knee.

"When did this start?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago."

"Does it come and go or is it constant?" he asked as she watched his hands work the muscles further down her left leg where she couldn't feel it.

"It's constant and it's getting worse. I've had to go back to using two crutches."

"Yes I had noticed you'd taken to using one."

"It was easier." explained Bianca. "This is probably me own fault isn't it. I was late taking my meds some days what with everything that was happening at the Miranda Centre. And everyone was telling me I was overdoing it. I should have listened. I'd been living with the discomfort for a while now, it didn't really register as pain until after the flight to L.A. and then I had three days without the physio..."

"Pain?" said David cautiously. "Pain is very different to discomfort, Bianca. Which is it?"

"Pain." said Bianca quietly. "A stabbing pain, when I put weight on it. I'm fine sitting or lying down, its just when I walk really."

David began making a much more thorough exam of her leg, working from the knee back up to the hip.

"Have you taken part in any new or vigorous activity recently?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Nothing that affected my hip." said Bianca her cheeks turning red. Why did it have to be David?

"Bianca. I'm the doctor. I'm the one that tells you if it's relevant information or not! So..?"

"Um… well… Marissa and I…" Bianca stammered unsure how to broach the subject of her recent 'vigorous activity' while her girlfriend's father was feeling his way up her inner thigh.

She realising she just had to say it.

"I had sex…" she blurted out, self-consciously. "We've been having sex."

David hands froze and he looked suddenly as awkward as she felt.

"But you don't believe this contributed to your injury?" he asked slowly.

"It's just been the last two nights… and we took it gently last night and this morning…" spluttered Bianca trying to smother her embarrassment. "But the pain in my hip started long before that so I don't think… well maybe it did a little but it was more to do with everything else… like this afternoon I've been on my feet for an hour helping out at Krystal's…" Bianca tailed off realising she was babbling, "…which probably hasn't helped."

David gave an uncomfortable cough before continuing.

"Well there is some swelling around your knee and ankle, and signs of strained muscles." said David as her manipulated her hip once more making her wince again. "It might mean you have to go back to using your metal brace. These other supports are clearly putting too much strain on you joints. And I think it would be best to use both crutches from now on Bianca."

She nodded.

"Is this where you prescribe a week of bed rest?" said Bianca with a nervous laugh.

"Well I want to examine the rest of you first and then we shall work out the best way to deal with this leg pain."

Bianca nodded. The monotonous routine of the check-up was something she could now do almost on auto pilot.

They engaged in a little small talk as David began examining her right leg; Bianca asking about baby Charlie and Leora and David telling her how pleased he was that thing were going well with her and Marissa and asking after AJ.

David worked his way down Bianca's leg, flexing the joints, asking her to bend her joint and hold positions. He seemed pleased with her reactions.

"Right now your arms," said David turning to grab some equipment. "I want to compare the readings from your last check up."

Bianca nodded. The device David was plugging in was to measure the strength of her grip. Frankie always called it the 'Star Trek' moment.

"We shall start with your right hand first." said David passing her the squeezable handle and turning on the reader. "You know the routine."

David pressed a button, a tone sounded, Bianca squeeze as hard as she could, the tone sounded again and she stopped and a graph popped up on the screen.

"Excellent." He said. "One more and then we shall measure your left."

David pressed a button, the tone sounded, Bianca squeeze as hard as she could, the tone sounded and she stopped.

Then she changed hands.

David pressed the button, when the exercise was over, there was a hint of concern in David's eyes.

"We will go again," he said, "And remember to squeeze as hard as you can…"

The tone sounded.

Bianca screwed up her face with effort as she tightened her grip with all her might until the tone sounded to stop.

"Once more." said David surreptitiously checking the cable connections. "This time give it all you've got!"

"I did." protested Bianca trying to get a look at the graph. "What's wrong?"

"Please just humour me okay?" said David resetting the monitor.

David pressed the button. At the tone, Bianca put everything into her grip but then her hand started shaking uncontrollably. She dropped the handle and quickly covered the tremor with her right hand.

David noticed.

"It comes and goes. It'll be fine in a moment." said Bianca trying to smile away his concern.

"You've had these tremors before?" asked David. This was news to him.

"My left arm has always been weak, ever since I over did it searching for AJ." explained Bianca.

"And _this_?" David asked, he was feeling along her forearm, examining the extent of the trembling muscle.

Bianca didn't answer right away.

"Bianca!" prompted David.

"It first happened in the court room during JRs hearing. It gets worse when I overdo it or I'm feeling stressed and then afterwards it goes a bit numb… like pins and needles, but it usually doesn't last long."

"This isn't in your medical notes." said David going back to the computer screen. "Bianca, how can we treat you if you don't tell us the symptoms?"

"We are usually just so focused on my leg. I figured what was going on with my arm was just part of the territory."

David frowned.

"How often would you say you've have these tremor attacks?"

"Two or three times." said Bianca quietly.

"Which is it?" said David firmly.

Bianca realised she needed to be honest.

"Eight, maybe ten times," Bianca admitted "But it lasts barely a second usually. It just comes on unexpectedly; I smashed a tray of mugs today because of it. It's more inconvenient than anything else."

"Let me guess it's also why you started using one crutch instead of two."

Bianca nodded guiltily.

David gave Bianca a long hard look and then began to feel his way along her neck around the site of the gunshot wound.

"This began after JR assaulted you?"

"I guess." stammered Bianca, suddenly nervous that this was something much more serious than she had been willing to acknowledge.

David stopped his exam to look Bianca in the eye once more, only Bianca couldn't quite bring herself to meet his gaze.

"And is it getting worse?" he asked.

"It's getting more frequent," admitted Bianca. "The numbness… it spreads. Sometimes it's my whole arm… sometimes up passed my shoulder… just for a moment."

Bianca finally had the courage to meet David in the eye. He looked worried.

"We need to admit you." He said softly.

"But it's only the briefest moment and then I'm fine again…" protested Bianca. "It's not serious."

"Bianca you have a damaged nervous system." said David "Any change in your condition is serious. There is significant loss of strength in your left hand and these tremors… I need to examine you properly. I may even need to put you back onto the Orpheus treatment. We never really understood what happened to your body and how it healed itself."

"But I feel fine; most of the time I feel fine."

"We need to find out what is happening to you Bianca before it gets any worse."

David stroked her cheek, she looked so worried.

"I promise not to keep you away from Marissa and your kids any longer than necessary."

Bianca looked at her left hand, now the tremor had subsided she could already feel the numbness beginning to spread.

"Do you want me to call her?" David asked.

Bianca nodded, not sure how to face Marissa. She had made a promise not to lie, when all this time, deep down, she knew she had been lying to herself.

…

**Sorry guys the angst is back – but hey, there will be a happy ending… eventually!**


	195. Chapter 195 : Back in the hospital

**Yes the angst is back I'm afraid.**

**Crikey - over 700 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**SPOILERS - _this week - _David devises a revolutionary treatment, Kendal and Griffin catch up and Marissa bonds with Camilla.**

**...**

As Marissa entered the hospital room, the look she gave Bianca was a mixture of concern and remorse.

Bianca hated herself for being a source of further worry. She felt a fraud sitting in the hospital bed, her left hand felt fine at the moment. If David were to do that 'Star Trek' test now he would find nothing wrong.

But apparently that concerned him as well.

No words were needed as Marissa came and sat beside Bianca on the bed, kissing her briefly and taking her hand. She had a comforting smile on her lips, but Bianca couldn't quite bring herself to return it. She simply put her other hand on top of Marissa's and interlaced their fingers.

"Kendal and Erica will be here soon." said Marissa, breaking the silence. "They are talking to David."

Bianca nodded.

"I'm so sorry." she said quietly.

"Hey," said Marissa, chiding her "You don't need to be sorry. You have no control over what your body chooses to do. I'm just glad that if there is something wrong, you in the best place to get it fixed."

Bianca sighed.

"More tests!"

"More tests." echoed Marissa with a grin, "And then a cure!"

"I hope so!" said Bianca, finally able to return her girlfriends smile.

"That's better." said Marissa, her own smile doubling in size, which only made Bianca grin more.

"I'm still sorry." said Bianca. "This is in danger of messing everything up all over again."

"Call me selfish, Bianca; but I'd rather have you fit and healthy and fixed and delay our move by a few weeks, than have to worry that you are overdoing it and ignoring your health and getting sicker."

"I couldn't agree more." said Erica entering the room, Kendal following her.

They hugged Bianca in turn.

"You need to stop doing this to me." said Kendal, half seriously, "Just when I think everything is fine, I get yet another call from the hospital."

"I guess I just didn't realise that I had a problem. It wasn't my leg so I didn't really link it with my injury."

"David said it was fortunate you had strained your hip, so he could catch this." said Kendal, "I think he is going to have words with Dr Hubbard though."

"I might join him." said Erica sharply.

"It's not Frankie's fault." said Bianca she waved her left hand in the air and made a fist a few times, "Look there is nothing wrong with my hand now. It comes and goes."

"…And you didn't say anything." scolded Kendal.

"And that was a mistake I'm sorry," said Bianca guiltily, "But with everything going on and…" she smiled at Marissa, "Everything else… I didn't think it was important."

"Okay, you know that just makes me feel awful." said Marissa,

"I didn't mean…" began Bianca but then she noticed Marissa laugh. She shook her head instead.

"Tease."

"Do you know how long they plan to keep you in?" Kendal asked.

"A few days. According to David I need a Head CT, ultrasound, CAT scans, X-rays, and I think there are going to be a few electrodes in there somewhere as well…"

"Sounds thorough at least."

"What's going to happen about the kids?" Bianca asked

"We can manage." said Kendal, "Reggie is picking up the little ones up for us and Ryan is going to collect Miranda, Spike and AJ from school when he picks up Emma and then bring them here."

"Yeah." said Marissa, patting Bianca's leg, "You know they are going to want to see you!"

Bianca nodded.

"It's just am really sorry about all this."

"Stop saying that!" said Marissa fiercely. "This is not your fault!"

"Here, here." agreed Kendal.

"But I should have known…" began Bianca

"Stop!" said Erica. "Sweetheart, Please. We just want you to concentrate on getting better. That is the only thing we want you to worry about."

"But you are all here waiting, when you've got more important things to do." said Bianca. "Nothing is going to happen until tomorrow, and Kendal I know things are a little hectic at _Fusion_ right now!"

"Binks, you are more important that an advertising meeting."

"There are problems at Fusion?" Erica asked her ears perking up.

"We are starting up a new line." Explained Kendal, "And our organic range, Country Cosmetics isn't selling well so we are rebranding."

"I'm not surprised with a name like that, it doesn't tell you anything about the product and it's hardly sexy. It should have a name that tells you want it is and intrigues you like… I don't know… '_Organa'."_

Bianca and Kendal shared a grin.

"Mom." said Kendal, "I may regret this later… but would you ever consider coming back to _Fusion_? Without Greenlee as co-director, there's a lot of pressure and I need someone to share the load. If you think it's too much…"

"No." said Erica with a smile, "That sounds wonderful. I was wondering what to do with my time… helping my daughter seems like the perfect solution!"

"Okay." said Bianca. "Why don't you two go and talk this out? I'd like a couple more minutes with Marissa if that's alright?"

Kendal grinned.

"We can take a hint."

"We'll be just outside, sweetheart." said Erica kissing her daughter's cheek.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marissa asked as the other women departed.

"Nothing." said Bianca taking Marissa's hand again. "I just wanted you all to myself for a little while longer. I've got so many nights without you ahead of me and I'm not sure I can stand it!"

Marissa grinned and moved in for a kiss.

"Does that help?" she asked

"Mmm," sighed Bianca blissfully. "It's a start!"

…


	196. Chapter 196 : Not quite a date

Ryan had dropped off the kids a few minutes ago and Erica had taken them through to spend time with Bianca. Kendal decided to hang back.

She didn't know what to do about her sister. Bianca was acting perfectly calm about the whole thing, but their conversation earlier with David had left Kendal feeling anything but.

As David described it, the tremors that Bianca was suffering indicated nerve damage. Her trembling hand was actually a minor fit cause my misfiring nerve conections, and each fit was in turn causing more damage. It was a vicious cycle and if he couldn't find the cause David believed that Bianca might lose the use of her left arm within a few months.

Kendal looked around the waiting room remembering the last time she was sat here; after JR had attacked Bianca. She had spent the whole night talking to Marissa as they both did their best to reassure each other. Both waiting for David to arrive and tell them that everything was going to be alright.

And before that the hours she had spent by Erica's bedside, by Bianca's; after the shooting - Waiting for mom to wake up and for Bianca to move again. She had been waiting for David then as well; for his great Orpheus treatment to work.

Well it all depended in David once more. She only hoped this time he could pull off another miracle.

…

"A penny for your thoughts."

Kendal looked up to see Griffin standing in the doorway.

"They aren't worth that much." said Kendal with a smile.

"I heard about Bianca." he said, taking a seat beside her. "I'm so sorry."

"Well we are in the right place and David is confident he caught it in time. He said he will probably have to put her back onto the Orpheus treatment."

"He knows his stuff." said Griffin taking Kendal's hand. "And how are you. You look tired."

"Work, you know, it's not always fun stuff. Sales are down in a lot of areas so we a pushing a new line and adapting… and I'm clearly going insane because, although I know when we work together she drives me crazy, I've offered my mom a job and she said yes."

"If you need the help?"

"Yeah."

"So what would you say to a night of escape from all this?" Griffin asked. "My shift just ended and I wanted to ask you out for a meal, and maybe, if you are lucky, I might even take you out dancing."

Kendal gave Griffin a grin.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Dr Castillo?"

"We had fun in New York."

"We did."

"So why don't we find that same fun on Pine Valley? I think we could both use the break."

"Are things that bad?"

"No, just like you I'm busy with work. And the Miranda Centre is slowly getting back on track… but I'm also sharing a tiny apartment with my hormonal sister and a little man who thinks 3am is the time for breakfast."

Kendal winced in sympathy.

"I would love to say yes, to your date, but I've got to stay with the kids tonight. After this upset, I can hardly leave them with a sitter."

"Well then a compromise. I could come round with a movie and pizza and we can watch the kids together."

"I'd like that a lot." said Kendal with a smile.

"Maybe a bit of Fred and Ginger?" said Griffin, grinning back.

Kendal couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Only if you promise not to sing!"

…


	197. Chapter 197 : Pizza and a movie

On the drive home, Kendal kept looking in the rear view mirror to check on the kids. Spike was busy chatting away about school, but Miranda was very quiet. When AJ and Marissa wished then a good night in the parking lot, Miranda had hugged them both fiercely. It was clear that little Miranda was very concerned about her mom, well they all were.

When they got home Gabby and Ian ran to greet them. Reggie gave Kendal a sheepish grin; the coffee table was a mass of paper and crayons.

"Sorry about the mess." he said beginning to clear it up.

"No it's fine," said Kendal, "Thanks for watching them."

"They're good kids." said Reggie. "How is she?"

"She fine at the moment and David is confident it is treatable."

"Good. Give her my love and tell her I'll try and see her soon as possible."

Reggie went back to collecting up the crayons.

"Don't worry about that." said Kendal, as she picked up her youngest son, who was begging for a hug. "You have your own family to get home to."

Reggie stopped and straightened up.

"Fine, but you will call me if you need anything."

"I will!"

They shared a troubled grin.

"Well, I guess, it's goodnight." said Reggie grabbing his jacket. "Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight W-eggie!" called Gabby.

Kendal carried Ian to the couch and dropped him onto the cushions before clearing up the mess of paper from the table. She looked over to see her little nieces sharing a look.

"M'anda." said Gabby. "How's mommy?"

"Mommy's in hospital. She is doing a test." said Miranda a confused frown on her face.

"Test?" asked Gabby.

"I think it's like school, when the teacher tests your spelling. I think they are testing mommy on how her body works."

Gabby brow wrinkled with worry.

"What happens if she fails the test?"

"I don't know." said Miranda her voice catching with a nervous hitch.

Both girls looked to their Aunt Kendal.

"Come here." said Kendal, patting the couch cushion recently vacated by Ian; he had run off to the play room with his brother.

The girls hand in hand came and sat on the couch in front of Kendal. She gave them an encouraging smile.

"You were right Miranda, the doctors are going to be testing your mommy's body to make sure it is all working the way it should. If they do find a problem and she doesn't do as well as she should the doctors are going to be just like your teacher at school..."

"Mrs Woods." said Gabby eagerly.

"Yes, like Mrs Woods." said Kendal. "They are going to work with your mommy and treat her so that she can get better again."

Gabby and Miranda nodded.

"Mommy will pass the test." said Gabby. "She's smart."

"It's not that kind of test, sweetheart." said Kendal.

"But when she does pass, then can she come home?" Miranda asked.

"We have to wait for the test results before we know what will happen." said Kendal putting a hand on each girl's knee. "So we are going to have to be big brave girls and not be sad because this is a good thing and will make your mommy better. And we are going to visit her everyday so that she doesn't miss us."

"And AJ and Marissa." said Miranda, "She mustn't miss them too."

"We will all be there, stopping her from feeling sad, yeah?"

"Yeah!" both girls agreed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Will you be alright now?" Kendal asked before getting up to answer the door.

Gabby nodded, but Miranda just gave her a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Kendal." she said.

She looked terribly grown up in that moment, the splitting image of her mother.

"Well then, could you two go and drag Spike and Ian from the playroom, I believe that is our Pizza!"

"Pizza!" exclaimed Miranda, instantly transforming back into a kid again.

…

Kendal smoothed down her dress before answering the door. Griffin was standing there with a stack of pizza boxes in his hand and a bag on his arm.

"I didn't know what the kids would like, so I kind of panicked." he said.

"As long as there are none with mushrooms it will be fine." said Kendal taking some of the boxes from his arms and kissing his cheek

…

They ate their dinner on the couch. The kids enjoying the freedom to help themselves from the huge selection of pizza's Griffin had brought; although they were rather confused by the black and white movie they were being forced to watch.

The slices were slowly disappearing as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers '_Continental-ed'_ their way across the screen.

Ian was sitting on Griffin's lap paying more to the new man in house than the television screen. Spikes head was merrily bobbing to the music as he took another great bite from his slice of pepperoni. Miranda was transfixed by the dancing and was eating with distracted nibbles. Gabby was happily munching her way through her sister's left over crusts, tomato sauce all over her face.

Everyone seemed very happy.

"This was such a great idea." said Kendal smiling across to Griffin.

He grinned back from the other end of the couch, the wall of contented children between them.

…

"Okay, this is going to be your final slice and then it's time for bed." Kendal warned Spike as she got up off of the couch.

He nodded, munching through the last slice of Hawaiian from the box.

Kendal lifted a protesting Ian off of Griffin's lap.

"But young man it is your bedtime, right now."

"Do you need a hand?" asked Griffin standing up as well. "I'm getting well practiced at putting kids to bed."

"Well, if you can grab sleeping beauty over there and follow me?" said Kendal indicating to a very full and very dozy Gabrielle sprawled out on the carpet.

"My pleasure." said Griffin, scooping the drowsy little girl into his arms.

"I'll come too." said Miranda brushing the crumbs from her dress, "If you don't put her to bed right she won't go to sleep."

Kendal grinned at Miranda in big sister mode.

As they headed up the stairs she couldn't help but notice Miranda tap dancing along behind then.

Her eldest niece had clearly enjoyed the film. It was nice to see her letting go of her early worry.

…

As everyone disappeared, Spike was left alone. He looked around cautiously before reaching into the nearest pizza box for just one more a slice of pepperoni.

"What did I say, Spike..?" Kendal's voice called down the stairs.

Spike sat back startled, how did his mommy do that!

…


	198. Chapter 198 : Closet dream

Marissa was worried about Bianca.

Her girlfriend was putting up a brave front and Marissa wanted so much to be there for her, but how could she when Bianca was refusing to accept that something was wrong.

That night, as Marissa settled into a bed that only two nights ago she had shared with Bianca for the first time, her head filled with fear, she didn't think she could ever get to sleep.

…

_Marissa ran down the corridor. Bianca needed her. David had said something was wrong and Marissa had to be by her side._

_She ran, knowing exactly where to find Bianca, it was like a magnetic pull that drew them together, she never questioned it._

_She pressed the elevator button to the second floor._

_When the door's opened Marissa hear Bianca's voice call out,_

"_Who's there?"_

_Marissa sprinted towards the sound and burst through the door._

_It was a hotel room at the Yacht Club and Bianca was standing in front of a closet door but the doorway behind her shoulder was almost a black hole, like a mouth that sould open wide and swallow them both whole._

_The closet terrified her, but the look of hopeless fear on Bianca's eyes stirred a new strength, drawing Marissa closer to take Bianca's hand and try to pull her away from the menacing shadow waiting beyond the door._

"_Bianca… what happened?"_

"_I don't know, I don't have any idea why any of this is happening to me." sobbed Bianca._

_All Marissa wanted to do was stop those tears and banish the pain from Bianca's eyes. Only, as much as Marissa wanted to be near her, take her hand, hold her close… Bianca kept backing away._

_But Marissa wouldn't let he run. She took both of Bianca's hands in her own pulling them to her chest and gazed into the eyes of the woman that meant so much to her._

"_Bianca… there is nothing wrong with needed somebody."_

"_Marissa…" stammered Bianca, the word almost a sigh as she stared back, her eyes wide._

"_Tell me what is it?" asked Marissa._

_The dream was on a familiar path and Marissa could feel what happens next; Bianca pulling away and the longing in her eyes left unspoken._

_Bianca looked down and began to pull out of Marissa's grasp._

"_No… I can't do this anymore."_

_But Marissa didn't want her to step away, she wanted her to stay. She searched her mind for a way to keep her close…_

"_Listen!" cried Marissa… the dream shifted and room turned dark around them and Bianca starred back with trepidation. "Listen to me… okay?"_

"_Okay." stammered Bianca._

_It wasn't just the light that had changed; the whole room shifted around them, the bed moved, the closet vanished but Marissa still held Bianca's hands in hers and she still desperately wanted her to stay._

_Marissa took a step closer._

"_I have never been more sure of anything in my life than being here with you, and loving you… never!"_

_The gasp that escaped Bianca's lips was exquisite._

_Marissa smiled._

"_This is where I belong." Marissa sighed, knowing she meant every word._

_She saw the surrender in Bianca's eyes and leant in for a soft kiss. Bianca sighed once more and leant in to return a passionate kiss, taking Marissa in her arms and pulling her close._

_This was a Bianca who wouldn't run away ever again._

…_The dream shifted and they were on the bed, Bianca laying her gently down onto the mattress, their lips never parting. It was tender and loving and Marissa lost herself to the moment, the softness of Bianca's hair as she lifted it from her cheek, the sweetness if Bianca's lips, the gentleness of the hand that had begun to explore her body, Marissa gave herself to all of it…_

…_The dream shifted again and their shirts were gone and Marissa was lying back on a pillow. Bianca was looking down with a loving smile on her lips and Marissa was gazing back, waiting for those lips to return to her own. No words were spoken… no words were needed… Bianca stroked her fingers through Marissa's hair once… twice… and then with her smile just beaming descended for more kisses. Marissa reached out and pulled her closer, the delicious taste of her lover's mouth stirring a need for so much more…_

…_The dream shifted again as Bianca tugged Marissa's jean's passed her up bent knees, not breaking eye contact as she planted a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh… _

…_and again as Marissa slowly slid the bra from Bianca's shoulders, her breath held in anticipation… _

…_and again… and again… and again…_

…

"Mommy, mommy wake up!"

"What… what's wrong." gasped Marissa trying desperately to get her bearings.

She found herself being shaken roughly awake, AJ starring at her with an anxious expression on his face.

"You were having a bad dream mom." he said desperately. "You were crying out. I was scared! You screamed Bianca's name."

Marissa was still a little breathless from a dream that had been anything but bad.

"I'm okay." she said trying to slow her heart rate and control her body. "I… I was just… um… worrying about Bianca I guess."

She could hardly tell him the truth.

"Do you want me to stay with you mom? Like you do when I have bad dreams? I don't mind!" said AJ climbing onto the bed bedside her.

Marissa smiled at her son as she tried to drag her head back into reality. He was such a sweetheart, she felt blessed to have such an amazing little boy in her life.

Marissa glanced at her bedside clock. It was 2am.

"Oh buddy, thank you, but its late." she said giving the worried little boy a hug. "I think you would sleep better in your own bed, don't you? I'm sorry I woke you up."

AJ gave a big yawn.

"If you're sure, mommy." he said, "But I don't like you having bad dreams."

"I don't like bad dream either." said Marissa as she kissed her son goodnight.

AJ looked back one last time before closing the door behind him as he shuffled back to bed.

Marissa collapsed back onto the pillows, embarrassed but also a little confused.

That dream had been so unlike the others. Usually when dreams had a path they rarely strayed from their journey, whether it was the wonderful dream about snowball fights, where she and Bianca are laughing like children after Bianca throws a snowball square in her face, or the nightmare in the hotel room with the infomercial and the horrible fear that she didn't recognise, but this time she had changed the path easily to something so much better.

And her 'other' dreams of Bianca, the erotic, yearning dreams that had filled her head after their first kiss had been just as graphic but also overblown and fanciful… this time it had felt so tangible… this time it had felt wonderfully real.

Marissa gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on in her head. Maybe she should make an appointment with Dr Stanhope. Shrinks, after all, are the experts when it comes to deciphering dreams.

…


	199. Chapter 199 : Marissa's visit

The next morning Marissa popped in to the hospital to see Bianca before work. She found Bianca sat on the mattress flicking through a magazine. She was wearing a short hospital gown; her left leg without its usual bracing.

"Hey you!" said Marissa, smiling from the doorway.

"Hey yourself." said Bianca putting aside the magazine and sitting up straight.

With the exception of the hospital gown, Bianca looked fine. Perfectly normal, it was hard to understand from the smile on her face just how serious this could be.

"So do you know what they have planned for you today?" Marissa asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"I think it will be the same as before." said Bianca. "They did similar tests when I was paralysed - scans, sensors and exercises. In other words, a long boring day of being shunted from pillar to post."

"Well, Erica and Kendal are coming by this afternoon, and I will bring the kids this evening, so we will strive to keep the boredom at bay."

"I'd like that." said Bianca with a grin.

Marissa starred at Bianca for a long moment. Her girlfriend was endeavouring to be cheerful, but the act wasn't fooling Marissa, there was an unspoken fear behind her eyes.

Bianca must have recognised the look

"I'm fine." she insisted.

"Liar," said Marissa taking her hand. "Just admit how worried you are. Just say it. For me."

"I don't want to." said Bianca with a sigh. "I don't like the thought of worrying about something I can't change."

"So?"

"So I've decided to be pragmatic. This is happening, I can't alter it, so I have to live with it the best I can, whatever the outcome."

"David said you could lose the use of your arm."

"Worst case scenario. But even then I'll still have my right arm and my right leg. I can still walk and move and hold my girlfriend in my one good arm. That is not so bad. Not after those horrible months of limbo when my body was just numb flesh…"

"Urgh, stop being the brave one." cried Marissa exasperated, "I'm here; I want to be here for you but you're not letting me… you keep pulling away!"

"I'm not." said Bianca reaching out to stroke Marissa's cheek. "But I don't know what is going to happen until I have these tests."

"Bianca…" sighed Marissa.

"I will worry when I know I have something to worry about." said Bianca before silencing any further protests with a kiss.

"So why don't you tell me what's upsetting you?" said Bianca,.

Marissa stared at her girlfriend. How did she know? Maybe she just looked tired, after the dream last night she didn't get much sleep.

"I'm fine." said Marissa.

"Is this where I get to call you a liar." asked Bianca with a grin.

Marissa ran her fingers through her short hair.

"It's nothing, I just had another dream last night."

"About me."

Marissa's cheeks turned a little rosy,

"Yes, about you. AJ woke me up. Apparently I was screaming you name."

"A nightmare?" Bianca asked concerned.

Marissa's cheeks turned even redder.

"Er… no."

"Oh," said Bianca a smile appearing on her lips. "One of _those_ dreams! Well I'm honoured."

Marissa bit back a laugh at Bianca's expression.

She didn't know why the dreams worried her. They were just dreams weren't they?

"It's just I keep having dreams about you."

She noticed Bianca's raised eyebrow.

"Not those kinds… Just us talking or laughing, but I don't recognise myself… They're strange."

"Tell me about them." said Bianca, sitting closer to Marissa, taking both her hands in her own. Marissa looked down at the gesture so familiar from her dream.

"I can't, not now."

"Why not now!" insisted Bianca.

Marissa looked around the hospital room.

"Because you have all this going on."

"Marissa, nothing is more important that you!"

"Wrong." said Marissa, "You are more a million times more important than me and my silly dreams."

"But if they are worrying you…"

"I've made an appointment with Dr Stanhope. He should know a thing or two about what's going on in my head."

"Dr Stanhope."

"I want you to concentrate on yourself okay; on you getting better. I shouldn't have even said anything thing."

"Well," said Bianca, her hand's still entwined with Marissa's, "I'm glad you did. And you'll tell me what he says?"

"I will."

"You'll worry when you know you have something to worry about, right." said Bianca echoing her earlier words.

"Something like that."

They shared a smile and a sigh before moving in as one for a soft kiss.

Bianca's rested her forehead against Marissa as her eyes trailed downward.

"Your still wearing it." said Bianca, in quiet surprise.

Her hand reached up, a finger traced down Marissa's throat, stopping at the heart shaped pendant around her neck.

"Always." said Marissa looking down as Bianca lifted the jewel from her chest. "I take my job very seriously."

Bianca sighed.

"Keeper of my heart."

"Mmm hmm." said Marissa, smiling at Bianca.

Bianca smiled back, and they fell together once more, their next kiss a little deeper.

"I wish I could stay with you." Marissa sighed.

"I wish you could too." said Bianca, "No scrap that, I wish I could walk out of this hospital and take you home with me."

"That would be better." said Marissa with a grin, "But you can't"

"No I can't." said Bianca, kissing Marissa's cheek.

There was a knock on the door and David Hayward entered.

"We are ready for you, Bianca."

Bianca nodded.

She wordlessly pulled Marissa into another kiss.

"I love you." said Bianca, as they gazed nose to nose for a moment.

"I love you more." said Marissa, as she reluctantly got up to leave.

Marissa leant down for one last goodbye hug before turning to go.

"I'll see you tonight."

As she left the hospital room, she put a hand on her father's arm.

"Please take care of her for me."

"I will." said David.

…


	200. Chapter 200 : Tests, tests, tests

Tests, tests, test…

The whole day had been filled with nothing but scans and exams and tests.

Today, Bianca accepted the fact that she was to be wheeled from one machine to the next for this scan or that, while David tried to diagnose what was wrong.

Last night had been bad enough when they had hooked her up to sensors covering her scalp and her arm, to monitor her brain and muscle activity while she slept.

Now they were into the afternoon and it was hard work, David wanted to stimulate the nerves that were causing the tremors so before each scan he had Bianca lifting weights and exercising. Bianca was rather startled to discover how easy David was able to induce the fits, the scan was showing misfiring nerves even when Bianca's hand seemed fine. The tests also revealed that the tremors that occurred in her hand were also happening in her left leg where she couldn't feel it. In fact the fits were effecting the whole left side of her body to some degree.

Why did her body keep letting her down like this? She felt fine! Why did this have to be happening now?

…

Marissa took a deep breath as she walked into the Doctor's office.

"Dr Stanhope."

"Marissa!" said the doctor getting up from the chair to greet her. "You are looking well."

"Thank you." said Marissa, taking a seat on the couch. There was a pillow beside her, she picked it up and hugged it to her stomach.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" the doctor asked.

Marissa sighed.

"It's silly really, but I keep having these dreams…"

…

David came in to see Bianca and took a seat on the chair by her bedside.

"I'm afraid this is a lot more serious than I first suspected." he said with a sigh.

"But I feel fine." insisted Bianca.

"Bianca, looking at the results I'm sorry to have to tell you that this appears to be a degenerative condition." David continued, "It will get worse without treatment. I thought at first that it was just effecting your left arm, but as you know from the tests results it is effecting your whole left side and over time may also begin to affect your right as well."

"What are you saying? I'll be paralysed again." asked Bianca.

For the first time since entering the hospital, real worry etched on her face.

…

"Dreams you say," said Dr Stanhope, picking up his notebook. "Reoccurring dreams?"

"Yes, in a way. They are all about Bianca."

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

"I don't know where to start. They always seem so normal but also so important. I want some variation but it is almost impossible, like they are set in stone, unchanging, playing over and over in my head every night like a broken record. There is one dream where we are having this snowball fight and we are laughing and we collapsed side by side in the snow, all it would take to change everything is for me to roll over and kiss her but I never do. And then the one at the Yacht club where Bianca is so scared of something lurking in the closet but she's also afraid of me and keeps pulling away. Or the hotel room where we are watching an infomercial and Bianca tells me that she attracted to me and I run away…"

Dr Stanhope's eyes widened slightly.

"You believe these are dreams." said Dr Stanhope leaning forward, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Have you ever thought that they might be memories?"

…

"Bianca I want to assure you I am not going to let that happen." said David, taking her hand. "I am going to put you right back onto the Orpheus treatment, that will stop and hopefully may even reverse some of this damage."

"But why now? Why is this happening?"

"I don't know… maybe when JR assaulted you it did some damage I didn't detect. But once it began it is like dominos, each fit damaging nerve connections around it, making it worse each time."

"And if I'd said something sooner? If I'd taken more care."

"You were shot Bianca, one the most violent, traumatic, physical injury you can inflict on another person. You survived that and you will survive this. Put the blame on that woman with the gun, not yourself. You are still a miracle, Bianca… and I intend for you to stay that way."

"So back on a drip." said Bianca dejectedly.

"No." said David gripping her hand tighter. "I have a new experimental treatment which I believe will be more effective."

…

"You think these are memories?" asked Marissa

"You have amnesia still, and nothing has come back to you about you past?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Well dreams are the gateway into your subconscious mind. It is possible that that part of your brain is accessing the memories your conscious brain cannot."

"I don't think so." said Marissa quietly.

"You don't."

"No because it isn't me. I would never feel that way about Bianca. In some of the dreams I'm afraid of her. Terrified by the way she makes me feel. I mean I feel like I belong with her but the fear paralyses me. I would never be like that! I love her! The person in my dreams is someone else entirely."

"A person's personality is made up from their environment and their experiences. Your personality is only a few months old Marissa; you have lost a huge part of who you were. Just because you don't feel it now doesn't mean you didn't feel it back them. You are a different person. It isn't surprising that you don't recognise yourself."

"How am I different?" Marissa asked. She had never considered the fact that she had changed.

"Well, I only met you a few times." said the doctor, "But I do notice some changes. You are not as confident as you were, you seem more cautious, which isn't surprising after the trauma of the last few months. But you are very lucky as well, you don't have a lot of baggage holding you back, you are free to follow your heart wherever it takes you."

"Free?"

"Yes, when I was treating you before you had come to see me about Bianca, because you were confused and afraid of your feelings. You had always considered yourself straight and then you found yourself attracted to another woman."

"But Bianca and I belong together…"

"You do and you realised that yourself back then, but it was a hard decision to make, to change your life completely for the love of another human being."

"Change my life?"

"When you fell in love with Bianca did you have any hesitation about being with another woman?"

"No – she's incredible!"

"But you were aware it wasn't the norm."

"I guess."

"But it didn't matter because you loved her and that was all you needed to know, right?" said Dr Stanhope.

"Right."

"Now image yourself with a lot more baggage, imagine being brought up with the belief that you should only be attracted to men… and you have loved men, slept with men, had a husband. You were straight without a doubt – that was who you were… only suddenly you meet someone who changes the rules. Someone you fall in love with who turns your whole life around. That was you back then. That was the 'you' trying to come to terms with her love for Bianca."

"But I did come to term with it." said Marissa, not liking how clinical the words sounded.

"You did, because you loved her."

Dr Stanhope got up and moved to his filing cabinet.

"I still have a copy of the notes somewhere from that meeting; maybe it would be a good idea if you read through them. Get to know yourself again."

…

"I'm not saying this treatment isn't without risks but I believe it is your best chance for a full recovery."

"What is the treatment?" Bianca asked.

"I want to inject the Orpheus formula directly into the effected nerves. I believe a number of small high dose injections will be more effective than the intravenous treatment I had you on before. I believe five injections of increasing strength will reverse this condition in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" gasped Bianca "And the risks?"

"I believe they are very minor in your case. You haven't suffered any of the usual side effects from this treatment."

"Side effects?"

"Nausea, loss of appetite, amnesia, temporary aphasia, liver damage or heart arrhythmia."

Bianca swallowed nervously. That was quite a list. Surely it will be better to choose a treatment with fewer dangers.

"And if I choose the other treatment, the intravenous drip?"

"I honestly don't believe it will be as effective this time."

"But it will stop the fits without these other complications."

"They are a side effect from the Orpheus serum whatever the treatment regime and you are actually at greater risk from long term exposure than with five quick injections, that is why I developed this new regime in the first place."

"You've used it successfully before?"

"You would be the first subject outside the lab." admitted David. "It will work Bianca!"

…

_EXTRACT – Transcript – Dr H. Stanhope - Marrisa Tasker – 07.10.11. – 14:00-15:00_

_MT_

_"It didn't really work. JR was so thoughtful and bought me the most amazing gifts. He was a changed man, or so I thought at the time. And yet still I was drawn to Bianca. Still I couldn't stop myself taking her hand, inviting myself on holiday with her. I convinced myself this was perfectly normal behaviour for two best friends."_

_Dr. S_

_"So ?"_

_MT_

_"So… Bianca told me she was attracted to me. If she had told me she loved me, if she had just pulled me into a kiss I think I would have handled it better. But it was the way she said it, 'It's nothing big, I don't expect anything but just to let you know I'm attracted to you'. It was like an admission and a rejection all in one. I can't remember what I said exactly, I know I back tracked a lot and I didn't deal with it very well. I ran back to JRs bed because it was safe there and I believed he loved me."_

_Dr. S_

_"You ran away?"_

_MT_

_"I know and yet I couldn't stop thinking about Bianca and about how I felt about her. Why I ran away."_

…

Marissa sat and read through the typed up transcript; one very familiar scene popping out of the page from her dream along with the phrase _'I'm attracted to you'_

As she was reading Dr Stanhope pulled a notebook from the drawer beside him.

"Something else that might be useful for you is to keep a dream journal. "he said handing over the book. "Write down everything you can remember from the dreams and we can discuss them more fully next week."

"But you really think these dreams could be memories?" Marissa asked looking up in wonder.

"Don't you? Have you talked with Bianca about them, what did she say?"

"I haven't… I can't." said Marissa. "She has a lot going on right now and how do I tell my girlfriend I dream about doubting my love for her?"

"I'm sure Bianca will make time for this, and she will understand."

"Bianca's in hospital at the moment." said Marissa sadly

"Is she alright." asked the doctor a worried frown on his face.

"There has been a complication from her injury. We're not sure the extent just yet."

"I'm so sorry. But if it is possible I do think you need to talk to her." said Dr Stanhope. "I believe Bianca is the key as she is tied so strongly to these dreams."

"And if it is memories." Marissa asked.

"Then she is the best person to interpret them."

"But then… if I can only see my past in dreams."

"Then in proves the memories are still there. I believe hypnosis may be the way forward; as a way of bringing the memories out of your subconscious into your conscious mind."

"Wait… Hypnosis? You think could cure my amnesia?" asked Marissa in awe.

"There is that possibility."

…

"So I don't really have a choice then." said Bianca with a smile. "I get to be your guinea pig."

"Bianca, this is your best chance for recovery. Treating the nerves directly may even promote further regeneration, reverse the damage done."

Bianca frowned.

"Wait, are you saying this treatment could cure me… my leg?"

David licked is lips.

"There is that possibility."

…

**200 chapters – oh boy!**

_(For the full transcript of Marissa's past discussion with Dr Stanhope - please read Chapter 2 of Talking it Through. – ohh poetry.)_


	201. Chapter 201 : More Get Better pictures

"Bianca, I'm so sorry."

Bianca looked up to see a dejected looking Dr Hubbard wheeling in a trolley of equipment. He was clearly feeling guilty for not catching her condition.

"It's hardly your fault… I didn't even know I had a problem."

"But still…" he said sadly.

"Don't." begged Bianca. "You have taken the best care of me Frankie, even when I haven't been taking such great care of myself."

Frankie nodded his thanks for her kind words.

Bianca looked at the trolley laden with equipment. She was a little apprehensive about her first treatment, not entirely sure what to expect, even though she had gotten David to explain it to her twice.

"What's all this?" she asked, gesturing to the trolley.

"David wants to monitor your reactions closely for the first few injections. So I want to put you on a heart monitor, just to be safe."

"I guess there is nothing like being prepared." said Bianca as she contemplated another uncomfortable night attached to more wires.

Frankie set to work attaching her to the machine, loosening her hospital gown to expose her chest, when there was a knock on the door.

Marissa peered around the door frame.

"Are you ready for visitors?" she asked, and then froze at the sight of Frankie fixing the sensors above Bianca's heart.

Bianca could hear the voices of her children out in the hallway. She looked at Frankie with pleading eyes. Frankie looked back at Marissa.

"I don't see why not. I'll try not to take too long." he said, pulling the gown back up modestly before turning back to connect the wires to the monitor.

"Alright kids." said Marissa holding the door open, "Remember be gentle."

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Binks!"

Three eager kids came charging into Bianca's hospital room; and Bianca was surprised to see Reggie on their trail as well.

"I hope you don't mind me coming too." said Reggie.

"Not at all." said Bianca grinning at her cousin. "It's great to see you!"

But she saved her biggest smile for her kids.

Everyone was clutching a picture in their hands, even Reggie, even Marissa.

"Are those for me?" Bianca asked, sitting up in her pillow's slightly with an expression of excitement while Frankie turned on the monitor.

"Ah, the famous get-better pictures." He said winking at the kids.

"What have you drawn for me?" Bianca asked but AJ, Miranda and Gabby were more curious about what Frankie was up to.

"Whatcha doing." AJ asked as Frankie moved to double check the position of the sensors.

"These are to measure how Bianca reacts to her new medicine." he explained. "You can see the readings as they come up on this monitor."

The kids gathered closer to look at the screen.

"This is her heart rate." said Frankie pointing to the numbers on screen. "And this is blood pressure. It tells us how hard her heart is having to work."

Gabby was staring at the cables disappearing into the neck of her mother's hospital gown.

"Do they tickle?" Gabby asked.

"A little." said Bianca smiling at the daughter.

She gave her mommy a worried look.

"Will you have to wear these always?" she asked.

"No, it's just for the next couple of nights." said Frankie, as he refastened Bianca's gown. "All done."

With that he made his leave to go.

"David will be here to give you the first injection in about half an hour."

"Okay," said Bianca, giving the doctor a smile. "Thank you."

"Kids." said Marissa finding the right moment to intervene. "Don't you think mommy wants to see your pictures?"

"I'll go first, shall I?" asked Reggie moving to hand over his drawing.

"No me!" cried Gabby picking her picture up from the floor where she had dropped it and rushing forward.

"It's a fishy." said Gabby, handing over a colourful painting before clambering onto the bed beside her mommy. Unlike most of Gabby's drawings, which could be almost anything, it was actually shaped like a fish, with a tail and a big green eye.

"It's very good." said Bianca.

"W-eggie showed me." said Gabby proudly grinning at Ayesha's daddy, "You do a body blob and a triangle tail and an eye - it's easy. I could show you mommy. I could draw fishies all day long."

"And she has been." said Reggie, "But she has honoured you with her best one!"

"Well I shall treasure it." said Bianca giving her youngest daughter a kiss.

"Mommy," said Miranda handing her picture over next. It was of two princesses, one with dark hair and one with red. "It's you and Marissa from our story; the princess and the blacksmith's daughter."

"Well you've made us look very beautiful."

Miranda smiled proudly.

AJ then handed over his picture.

"Not the house?" said Bianca a little surprised.

"No, it's a boat." said AJ excitedly, "Miranda's Uncle Jack is letting us sail his boat all by ourselves!"

"Well that is very kind of him."

"It's on Saturday," explained Marissa, smoothing down her son's hair. "Instead of… you know…" They hadn't mentioned the cancelling of the moving van to the kids. "Don't worry, Reggie and I are going as well. I think Jackson is keen for an excuse to take his newly refurbished yacht out for a spin."

Bianca nodded.

"Well watch out for the pirates." she said with a grin.

"Can you come too mommy?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know angel. I have to go on Dr Hayward's special Orpheus medicine and they need to keep an eye on me to make sure it's working. I could be in hospital for a few weeks yet."

All the kids looked suddenly very sad.

"But I would love it if you took pictures and then come back and tell me how much fun you had!"

"I can do that." said AJ, puffing out his chest slightly. "I've got an underwater camera, for my birthday!"

"Well hopefully you won't need it underwater," said Bianca with a smirk, "Unless you are planning on sinking the ship?"

AJ laughed.

"Stop being silly mommy." said Miranda, laughing too.

"My turn." said Reggie handing over his artwork.

"A bunny rabbit?"

"Gabby said you liked them." said Reggie.

"Bunnies are the best!" cried Gabby.

"We all know _you_ think so!" said Bianca reaching out to tickle her youngest daughter. Gabby scooted out of her mother's reach, but Bianca stopped, her left hand was trembling unexpectedly.

The kids all stared apprehensively as Bianca covered the tremor with her right hand

"So, do you want to see my picture?" Marissa asked trying to break the sudden solemn mood.

"Of course." said Bianca, determined to stay cheerful.

Marissa held up the picture from her girlfriend to see. Bianca frowned.

It was a drawing of a crude smiley face.

"The kids didn't leave me much time for my masterpiece. So I decided I should just give you my smile."

Bianca laughed.

"It's perfect."

She looked up at the beautiful smile in Marissa's lips.

"But it really doesn't do you justice!"

…


	202. Chapter 202 : Treatment and talking

**Well my muse hit me in the head with a new plot twist last night - so there is another few months worth of story to come (at least).**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers I hope you will all continue on this journey with me. **

**(Also if you were wondering what happened to Camilla from the last weeks spoilers I had Dr Stanhope take her place)**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - A sailing trip, Kendal visits Cara and Charlie and Bianca's treatment continues.**

...

The kids spent a good half hour telling Bianca about school or in Gabby's case, all the great thing she did with Ayesha at day care and they also got into their plans for the yachting expedition. AJ volunteered himself as captain with the plan of Miranda being his first mate. Gabby then got upset because she wanted to be the captain too so Reggie quickly christened her the deputy vice-captain.

"I guess that makes us the crew." said Marissa with a laugh.

"They have more fun anyway." said Bianca.

"They do?" said AJ.

"Sure, the captain gives the orders but it's the crew who get to raise the sails and steer the boat."

"Oh." said AJ reconsidering. "I don't want to be captain then, I want to do the fun stuff."

"Me too." said Miranda.

"Well as it's Jack's boat shouldn't he be the captain anyway." said Reggie.

"True." said Bianca.

Gabby pulled a face.

"But I can still be Dep-tee vice-captain?"

"Of course you can." said Marissa giving the little girl a cuddle.

There was a knock on the door. David was standing there in the doorway. Bianca sighed, reluctant for this perfect family moment to end.

"Are you ready?" David asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Bianca with a grimace.

"I promise it won't take more than a moment." he said wheeling in a trolley, his equipment covered by a green cloth.

"Come on kids, why don't we grab a soda. Give the doctor twenty minutes or so to do his job?" suggested Reggie, taking Gabby's hand to help her hop from the bed.

"Mommy, will you be okay." asked Miranda nervously.

"She'll be fine I promise." said David.

He noticed that both Marissa and Miranda were holding back. He could also see the apprehensive expression on Bianca's face.

"One person can stay if you want," said David, "_Marissa_?"

Miranda looked up at Marissa.

"You'll look after her."

"You know I will." said Marissa putting a comforting hand on the little girls shoulder.

"We'll come right back mommy." said Miranda.

Bianca gave her daughter a big smile.

"I'll be here."

With a nod Miranda followed Reggie to the door. AJ gave her a shy smile and took her hand as they headed out into the corridor.

"There really is nothing to worry out." said David as he pulled the cover from his trolley to reveal a vial and a needle.

"I hate needles." said Bianca.

"Well I'm right here." said Marissa coming forward to take her hand.

"Bianca, could you look to the right for me." instructed David, pulling Bianca's hair away to expose her neck.

Bianca turned her head and found herself gazing into her girlfriends smiling face.

David swabbed Bianca's neck just below the bullet scar.

"Here we go." he said.

Bianca closed her eyes and squeezed Marissa's hand a little tighter. There was a sharp pick into her neck and then it was gone.

"All done." said David pressing a swab to the needle site.

"That was it?" said Bianca, opening her eyes again.

"That was it." said David holding the dressing in place a little longer to make sure it didn't bleed.

"That wasn't so bad." said Marissa giving her girlfriend a grin.

"That was a half dose." said David, "I want to see how your body reacts before increasing the dosage. A nurse will come in every twenty minutes to take your vitals for the first hour and then there will be an hourly check."

"All night?" said Bianca, her brow furrowed.

"This is still an experimental procedure and I want to take every precaution."

"We understand." said Marissa resting her hand on Bianca's arm.

Bianca nodded.

David looked from Bianca to Marissa.

"I know I've said this before," said David, "But I'm so glad you found each other."

…

When David left, Marissa settled back into the edge of the bed.

"How does it look?" Bianca asked tipping her head to one side.

Marissa could see a red mark from the needle, but that was all.

"It looks fine." said Marissa, "but I could kiss it better if you like."

Marissa leaned in but Bianca pushed her back with a laugh.

"No, because once you start on my neck we both know you can't stop."

Marissa laughed too.

They gazed at each other, happy smiles on their faces, but Bianca's expression grew slowly serious.

"So are you going to tell me how it went with Dr Stanhope?"

…

Marissa took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her short hair, her hand unconsciously following the trail of her bullet scar.

"He asked me to keep a dream journal."

"That makes sense." said Bianca taking both of Marissa's hands in hers

"He also wanted me to talk to you." said Marissa looking up to meet Bianca's questioning eyes

"He did?" said Bianca giving her teasing grin, "Haven't I been saying that all along?"

Marissa gave Bianca a look.

"Yes you have." she said smiling briefly, but her expression grew more serious again. "He wants me to talk to you about my dreams. He thinks they might be memories."

Bianca's eyes went wide for a moment and then a wide grin appeared on her face. The grin however faded when she saw the sombre expression Marissa's still wore.

"You don't think so?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Marissa reluctantly, "Some of them might be, I guess. Either that or my brain has just been putting together things that you've told me or I overheard. But other dreams… I mean, I doubt we've ever gone around the grounds of the Chandler mansion hanging necklaces from trees!"

"Yes we have." said Bianca slowly. "The traditional Chandler annual after-Easter treasure hunt."

Marissa frowned.

"You invited the girls and me," continued Bianca, "To cheer us up while I was going through my divorce. You dragged me out into the garden to help hide the treasure in impossible places. I remember at one point you got me to give you a boost so you could hang a necklace from a birdhouse halfway up a tree…"

"…And I slipped, only you caught me. It was the first time you really held me in your arms." finished Marissa, a hint of awe in her voice.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bianca, "Yeah, although I'm not sure it was really the first time I held you… what I mean is, we were just becoming friend back then… I not saying I didn't think you were cute, because you're, well, you, but, it wasn't really anything more than friendship… and me stopping your fall… really."

"You said 'really' a lot in that sentence." said Marissa with a chuckle.

Bianca buried her face in her hands before looking up with an awkward grin.

"Okay is it bad that I was crushing on you even then."

"Well if my dream is anything to go by, I think I must have been as well, a little." said Marissa, realising the truth, her dreams could all be real! "And the snowball fight in the park where you threw a snowball square in my face?"

"You were trying to cheer me up again, get me to open up. Make me throw stuff and scream"

"_But your really not much of a screamer_." finished Marissa.

"Yeah." said Bianca her eyes shining with delight. "And then we collapsed side by side in the snow laughing like two little kids and you told me we were going to win no matter what..."

"And we lay back… I thought you were going to take my hand, but instead you sprinkled more snow on my face."

"Yeah," said Bianca, "Sorry about that."

"It's all real." gasped Marissa.

Bianca grinned back excitedly.

"You're remembering!"

"I remember in my dreams," said Marissa, "I don't think it's quite the same."

"It's a start." said Bianca encouragingly.

"But if it really is memories then Dr Stanhope believes it's treatable with hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?" said Bianca.

"I can get my past back." said Marissa, but there was a nervousness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Bianca.

"It's just… will I stop being me?"

"Of course not." said Bianca pulling her into a hug. "You'll be you with a little extra you."

"That is either very profound or utter nonsense." said Marissa with a grin.

"I love you… only you." said Bianca reassuringly, "But there is still a big part of you missing… don't you want it back?"

"Of course I do." said Marissa pulling out of the hug to look Bianca in the eye once more. "I want back every second I've ever spent with you, and with AJ, and with my parents. But…"

"…There are other memories."

"Yeah! I was in love with JR. I loved him. I married him!" Marissa shuddered, "I'm not sure I want those memories back."

"All of those memories, the good and the not so good. They are all what make you _you_. There are memories in my head I wish I could erase forever, but they also play a huge part in making me the person I am today."

"I know you're right." said Marissa. "I just don't like the thought of there ever being a moment when I wasn't in love with you. If my dreams are real then there was a time I was so afraid of my feelings that when you told me you loved me I ran away."

"If it's any consolation," said Bianca squeezing Marissa's hands tighter. "I did the exact same thing when you told me."

Marissa smiled at Bianca.

"Yeah, I think I remember you telling me."

"And even if you _were_ afraid… you still loved me!"

Marissa gazed back at Bianca with wondrous eyes, why hadn't she seen it like that? Yet another thing that made her girlfriend so incredible.

"This is good news." said Bianca. "We now both have a chance at getting back what that one terrible night at the Chandler mansion stole from us!"

Unable to contain it herself any longer she pulled Marissa back into an embrace and held her tight. Marissa hugged her back, burying her head into Bianca's shoulder, inhaling her scent. Realising she was just inches from Bianca's neck she couldn't resist leaning in to kiss it.

"I missed you last night." she whispered into Bianca's ear.

She kissed her neck a second time and followed it with a flick of her tongue, causing a sigh to escape from Bianca's lips.

"I missed you too." Bianca breathed, "So much…"

She turned her head and caught Marissa's mouth with her own…

…

Reggie led the crocodile of small people in his charge back to Bianca's room.

"I'll just check to see if the doctor's finished." He said quietly, before opening the door a crack and peering in.

He shut the door quickly again.

"We'll just give them a few minutes more." He said hurriedly, scooting the kids back to the waiting room.

…


	203. Chapter 203 : Yachting

Marissa drove to the Marina an excited AJ in the back seat.

"Come on mom!" he exclaimed.

Marissa laughed at her son's excitement.

"AJ, they are not going to leave without us." she said as she parked her car by the marina.

As Marissa locked up the car she spotted Reggie coming out of the yacht club with Miranda and Gabby beside him. At the sight of AJ, both girls came running over.

"We stayed the night with Erica." said Miranda excitedly.

Gabby ran a little slower than her sister, she was laden with a rucksack with a number of teddy bear heads sticking out the back.

"Have you got enough toys there, Gabster?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah." said Gabby simply.

Reggie put a hand on Gabby's head and tipped it up to look at him.

"Ayesha helped you pack, didn't she?"

"Yeah," she said her grin getting wider.

"Everything a deputy vice-captain will ever need." said Reggie with a grin.

Unable to wait any longer, AJ grabbed Marissa's wrist and began to drag her towards the Marina.

"We're late mom!" he cried.

Marissa shook her head and let her son pull her down the hill towards the moorings.

…

When they got to the Marina there were a lot of boats.

"So, which one of your dad's yacht?" Marissa asked, baffled by the number of shiny white boats lining the docks.

"That one; the 'At Last'." said Reggie pointing a huge motor cruiser, the largest boat in the marina.

"That's big." gasped Marissa surprised.

AJ's excited steps slowed a little when he saw the boat, his eyes wide.

"Ahoy me hearties." called Jackson as he waved to them from the top deck.

They all waved back.

Reggie yelled back an 'Ahoy' as well.

"Come on AJ." said Miranda dragging her birthday twin along the wooden dock to the boarding ramp.

Jackson emerged from the cabin in time to welcome them abroad.

AJ was staring around eagerly, touching every surface as he went passed.

"Isn't this the coolest boat ever!" said Miranda proudly.

AJ could only nod his head, too amazed to find words.

"I'm glad you like it." said Jackson before moving to help Marissa step down from the gang plank, Reggie was following carrying Gabby in his arms.

"Right first things first," said Jackson, "Rules of the sea, always do exactly what the captain tells you."

"Aye, aye sir." said Reggie grinning, Miranda and AJ quickly chorused in as well.

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Next rule - anyone under the five feet tall has to wear a life jacket when in deck."

There were more _Aye, aye's._

"Finally, and most importantly, we are here to have fun! But we are going to make sure we are safe while we are doing it so another rule for the under-five footers, you must be accompanied by an adult at all times. All clear."

"Aye, aye captain." The older kids chorused together.

"Gabby," said Jackson, "Are you going to stay with a grown up?"

"Can I stay with 'Rissa?" Gabby asked.

Jackson grinned.

"Yeah, I think she counts."

Gabby happily took Marissa's hand.

"Ooh and I'm not Gabby today." said Gabby.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm the Dep-tee vice-captain."

"Deputy Vice- captain; I do apologise." said Jackson, giving her a playful salute.

The kids were all zipped into life jackets and Marissa took some pictures for Bianca, before Jackson led them up to the wheel house.

"This is where we steer the ship. When we get out into open waters, I might even let you have a go."

"Really," said AJ an excited grin still plastered on his face.

"Really."

"Does it have a sail?" AJ asked.

"I'm afraid not." said Jackson, "But if we get back in time, I could take you out in the dinghy."

"Awesome." AJ exclaimed.

"So what now?" asked Gabby, peering out of the window at the choppy waves outside the boat. She wasn't sure why AJ and Miranda were finding this exciting, it was just a house on water. It wasn't any bigger that Marissa's pool house.

"Now we cast off and set a course out to see what we can see." said Jackson.

After a moment of real indecision Miranda and AJ followed Reggie and Marissa back down to the open deck to see what casting off looked like, but Gabby stayed in the wheel house with Jackson.

"I thought you wanted to stay with Marissa." said Jackson.

Gabby frowned.

"I though the Captains had to stay up here." she said.

…

Reggie went forward, but the kids stayed with Marissa on the rear deck.

Two Marina staff untied the ropes and threw the coils back on board. Both kids wanted to help Marissa catch which simply left them with a tangle of rope. AJ however was determined to do things properly so, with a little help from Miranda, he untied the knots and coiled the rope neatly on the deck. By the time that was done the yacht was well underway, cutting through the waves out towards the open ocean.

…

"Ropes all tidy and ship shape, captain." said AJ smartly, giving Jackson a salute as they got back to the wheel house.

"We'll make a sailor of you yet, young man." said Jackson with a grin. "Excellent! Why don't you come up here and help me set a course."

"Yeah… I mean, aye, aye captain." said AJ hurrying forward.

"You too Miranda." said Jackson, noticing the dejected look on his grand-nieces face.

"Aye, aye." she said joining AJ by the compass.

Reggie also moved closer to have a peek. Marissa looked around to wheel house, there was someone missing.

"Where's Gabby?"

"She was right here." said Jackson looking around.

The panic lasted all of ten seconds when Gabby was found down stairs in the cabin. She was busy setting up all her toys on the red leather couch.

"Gabby you shouldn't wander off like that!" cried Marissa.

"I wanted to play." said Gabby, not sure why Marissa was so cross.

Marissa took a seat beside the little girl.

"Gabby, boats can be very dangerous places and little girls, like you, need to stay with a grown up, in case something bad happens."

"Like pirates?" Gabby asked.

"Like pirates," said Marissa, unable to stop herself smiling at Gabby's cuteness, "And big waves and slippery decks. Just stay close okay?"

"But I want to play." said Gabby with a pout.

"Well that's fine." said Marissa, "I'll stay and keep you company. But you must promise not to wander off again."

"I promise." said Gabby.

…

"This is an excellent crew you've found me." said Jack as he moved to stand beside his son.

Miranda and AJ both had a hand on the wheel and were watching the compass closely following the south-westerly course Jackson had set. They were taking the responsibility very seriously.

"They're good kids." said Reggie.

"And how is your new family?" asked Jackson.

"We're good. Camilla's got a new job now, thanks to Marissa in fact and Ayesha's is loving day-care at the Miranda Centre, mainly thanks to Bianca's little cutesy monster, Gabby. And we're saving up for a place to live."

"Why? I know Erica loves having you around."

"I know, but we need our own place; only right now we can't afford anywhere descent that's big enough for three."

"Son, if you need a loan." said Jackson putting a hand on Reggie's shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to start that. You have done more than enough for me. We'll make the money. I've already started looking for a second job."

"Reggie, you are my son, let me take care of you."

"Dad, you are my father, please let me take care of myself."

…


	204. Chapter 204 : Erica's visit

"Bianca, sweetheart!"

Erica Kane swept into her daughter's hospital room, a big smile on her face and a bag on her arm.

Bianca looked up from the book she was reading and warmly accepted her mother's hug.

"Mom, I wasn't expecting you until this evening." said Bianca.

"Well as your usual visitors are currently out at sea with my Jack, I thought we could keep each other company." said Erica, taking a seat beside the bed. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sure if the Orpheus treatment is making a huge difference but David said there are signs of improvement which is good."

"Which is excellent." corrected Erica.

"How were my girls?" Bianca asked. "Did they behave themselves last night?"

"They were angels." said Erica, "And they really get on with Reggie and Camilla."

"And are Gabby and Ayesha still as thick as thieves?"

"I think they are trying to out-twin the birthday twins." said Erica, "Which reminds me, they sent me with an important task."

"Get-better pictures?"

"Yes." said Erica putting the bag on the bed.

Bianca eagerly sorted through the stash. Gabby had painted another fish, Miranda had drawn colourful bird and there was multi-coloured blob which Bianca assumed was from Ayesha and finally…

"You drew me a picture?" asked Bianca, instantly recognising the hand that had sketched out a portrait of her two girls.

"I missed out the first time around." said Erica.

"Thank you." said Bianca moving to give her mom another hug. It was awkward as she was still attached to the heart monitor.

"So do you know how much longer they plan to keep you in?"

"I don't." said Bianca. "They just increased the dosage last night. David said he'll know more in forty-eight hours… so around thirty-two hours from now I'll know what the next step will be; a stronger dose or the same dose and a discharge from hospital. Why?"

"Well next Friday is the 8th of June."

"The 8th?" said Bianca confused, and then she grinned. "Uncle Jack's birthday!"

"I wanted to do something special for him and I thought it would be wonderful if everyone could be there."

"I don't see why I can't – a day won't hurt me surely, even if they do change the dosage. I'll talk to David."

"Great!" said Erica with a grin.

"So what do you have planned?"

"That is a surprise." said Erica still smiling.

…


	205. Chapter 205 : Sea sickness

Marissa clutched the toy monkey Gabby had given her, bouncing it along behind strawberry bear as part of the complicated game of 'house' that Gabby had devised for her toys. She was expecting a laugh from Gabby as she made the monkey trip, and then get up and shake himself off, before carrying on.

She looked up and noticed Gabby looked very pale.

"Gabby are you okay."

"I feel funny." she said, a confused expression on her face.

"Do you feel sick?" Marissa asked.

Gabby nodded and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh sweetie, you might be feeling a little sea-sick. We'll take you outside in the fresh air and maybe you'll feel better."

Gabby didn't make a move but held out her arms to be carried. Marissa scooped Gabby up and carried her out onto the deck, Gabby was getting a bit too big for this but Marissa managed.

She sat down on one the couches on the rear deck, Gabby on her lap and stroked her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"Is that better?" asked Marissa as the breeze hit them.

Gabby just shook her head and gave a sob, burying her head into Marissa's shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart." said Marissa as she rocked the girl back and forth gently. "It sometimes helps to close your eyes."

Gabby obeyed, screwing her eyes up tight but she didn't feel any better.

"Sing to me." said Gabby, "Sing the song to make me better."

"The song?" asked Marissa. She took a deep breath. "_Once a lonely caterpillar sat and cried…  
>To a sympathetic beetle by his side… 'I've got nobody to hug'… 'I'm such an ug-i-ly bug'…"<em>

"No," moaned Gabby, "Your p-woper song!"

"I'm sorry sweetie; I don't know what song you want!" said Marissa sadly.

"Your special song which makes everything alright." said Gabby pleadingly.

Marissa knew what Gabby wanted, she could feel the tune and the words just out of reach, but try as she might the song wouldn't come back to her.

"I just can't remember it, Gabby. I wish I could."

Gabby groaned and held on tighter.

Not knowing what else to do, Marissa carried on singing _'The Ugly Bug Ball'_ and rocking the little girl in her arms.

…

"What's wrong?"

Marissa looked up to see Reggie watching then from the top deck.

"Gabby's feeling sea-sick."

"Poor, baby." said Reggie. "I'll let dad know!"

He disappeared from sight, moments later Jackson appeared.

"How is she?"

"Not good." Marissa called back, smoothing her hand over the little girls pale cheek.

"Okay, we'll head back." said Jackson concern in his voice. "You hold on little one."

Gabby didn't look up, just clung tightly to Marissa's neck.

"Make it stop." sobbed Gabby. "My Marissa, I wanna go home."

"I know sweetie. Jackson is turning the boat around. We'll get you back on dry land as quickly as we can and then you will start to feel better."

"My Marissa."

"Yes, Gabby." said Marissa, wondering about the possessive way Gabby was calling her name.

But Gabby was just snuggling deeper into her arms, her little fist holding tightly to the collar of Marissa's shirt.

"My Marissa." Gabby moaned again, through her sobs.

"Shhh, baby." hushed Marissa, stroking her hair. "I'm here."

"My Ma…"

Marissa froze as realisation struck. Gabby wasn't saying _'my Marissa'_, she was calling her momma.

…


	206. Chapter 206 : Kendal, Cara and Charlie

Kendal knocked at the door of Cara and Griffin's apartment and looked up and down the faded hallway; the place had seen better days. She could already hear Charlie's wails through the door before it was opened to an exhausted looking Cara, her hair all in disarray.

"Hi." said Kendal.

Cara gave her a sleepy grin.

"Hi," she opened the door to let Kendal in, "Sorry, we weren't expecting visitors."

The apartment was as tiny as Griffin described and every surface covered with laundry, towels and every kind of baby necessity.

"Griffin wasn't lying when he said you couldn't swing a cat in here." said Kendal.

"Well maybe a kitten." joked Cara, bouncing Charlie in her arms to try and stop the crying.

"For you." said Kendal, holding out a large bag. "It's Ian's old baby clothes and a few toys. I kept them just in case…"

"Thanks." said Cara, unable to take the gift, her arms too full of screaming infant.

Kendal put the bag down on a clear spot on the dining table.

"I'm sorry I haven't called by sooner, I've been a bad friend." said Kendal as they both settled on the couch avoiding the dirty laundry.

"Nonsense." said Cara, "I know things have been bad for Bianca lately."

"Well, I'm here now." said Kendal, she looked around the messy apartment. "Why don't I take you out to lunch? Maybe some fresh air will settle him down.

Cara bounced her still bawling baby in her arms.

"That sound like a wonderful idea." she said with a smile.

"Well give me your little man, go freshen up and I shall take you both out for a treat."

…

They walked through the park, Charlie's screams subsided as he dozed off in his stroller.

"This is wonderful." sighed Cara.

"Everyone needs a break every once in a while." said Kendal, sympathetically; Cara looked exhausted. "And kids are hard work."

"They are." said Cara, "I knew to expect sleepless nights and dirty diapers but they don't tell you about the dirty everything else. I don't think I have an item of clothing that doesn't have baby vomit, baby drool or baby… well you get the idea. I feel like I'm doing laundry every day."

"It's all part of the mystique of motherhood." said Kendal. "But one day he is going to give you a big grin and call you mommy and you'll know it was all worthwhile."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." said Cara, "He is amazing and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not a thing?"

"Well maybe if he slept beyond three in the morning it would be nice." admitted Cara.

…

They settled at a table at Krystal's and flipped through the menus. Charlie was still sleeping.

"So has David been helping out?" Kendal asked.

"He comes by for a few hours every other night. He's taking care of Leora as well, so I understand. He is wonderful with him though. Ryan has been great as too."

"Ryan?" Kendal asked, her eyebrow raised.

"He comes by sometimes, takes me shopping, brings supplies. He brings Emma over every so often as well. He's a really good friend"

"I'm sure he is." said Kendal with a grin.

"Yeah," said Cara happily, oblivious to Kendal's tease. "Tad brings Jenny and Katie over sometimes as well."

"How is he doing now?" Kendal asked, she hadn't seen much of him since the trial.

"Okay." said Cara, "I think he misses Dixie still."

"Is she still staying in Llanview?"

"She's sticking by her son." said Cara sadly. "Poor Tad, I think she broke his heart, picking JR over him."

They sat in silence for a moment, thoughts of JR creeping into their heads dampening their mood.

Kendal sighed.

"What do you say we talk about happier things?"

"Such as?"

"Did you hear Madison is pregnant?"

"That is good news!" said Cara, she turned to check on Charlie, he was still sleeping peacefully in his stroller, a bubblel of drool dibbling down his chin. "So do we warn her about the true mystique of motherhood?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to spoil it for her." said Kendal with a laugh.

…


	207. Chapter 207 : Balcony scene

Marissa leaned on the balcony of Erica's Penthouse apartment and looked down to the Marina. She could see a small white sail in the harbour and every so often the wind brought the sound of children's laughter to her.

True to his word, when they returned to dock, Bianca's Uncle Jack took AJ and Miranda out on his dinghy and was giving them sailing lessons.

AJ had looked so devastated when they were forced to turn back from the boat cruise, but poor Gabby didn't make it back to shore before being horribly sick all over herself and Marissa. AJ and Miranda had tried to comfort her, AJ telling her he knew all too well how terrible it was. Neither child complained out loud that their day had been ruined, they were too worried about their 'little sister'.

Gabby just cried and refused to let go of Marissa. Momma 'Rissa was the one to hold her and comfort her. Momma 'Rissa was the one to carry her from the boat and up to the Penthouse. Momma 'Rissa was the one to clean her up and tuck her in. Momma 'Rissa was the one to hold her hand and stroke her cheek until she dozed off to sleep. Now 'Momma 'Rissa' stood alone on the balcony considering her new place in that little girl's affection.

…

"I've put your things in the dryer, shouldn't take too long?"

Marissa looked up to find Reggie watching her.

"Yeah, poor Gabby, it's not nice being sea sick..." said Marissa, with a frown.

"Is she okay now?"

"She's sleeping." said Marissa. She rolled up her sleeve again. She was wearing an oversized man's shirt and some loud blue and yellow Hawaiian shorts that Jackson had plucked from his wardrobe for her. Her own clothes had to be put straight in the wash.

"It looks like the other two are enjoying themselves sailing," said Marissa, "It more than makes up for cutting short the cruise."

Reggie joined Marissa on the balcony and they both watched the white sail on the water.

"He's a good man, Jack." said Reggie. "A good dad."

"Yeah, he's been great with AJ, you both have. I am grateful. I know it does him good to have a man around."

"Well he's a good kid – he's family just like you."

Marissa sighed.

"Family…"

"Something wrong?"

Marissa bit her lip.

"Um… Gabby called me Momma, today."

"I noticed?"

"She was upset, maybe she wasn't thinking straight."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." said Marissa, "Miranda and AJ seem so tied together, it's sometimes hard to remember they aren't really twins and little Gabby is adorable; from the moment she came up to me in the hospital, her arms wide, begging for a sqwoosh, I've been smitten."

Marissa looked down at the tiny sail darting across the water as another wave of laugher drifted up from the bay and smiled as she realised how easily those girls had earned a place in her heart right alongside their mother. It seemed Gabby felt the same, only...

Marissa sighed.

"I know AJ calls Bianca 'Binks' now, as a term of affection; I always thought Bianca's girls called me 'Rissa' for the same reason."

"But then she called you momma."

"I don't even know where it came from."

"We could always ask." said Reggie

Marissa followed Reggie's gaze to see the sad figure of Gabby walking down the stairs still wearing one of Jackson's t-shirts like a dress.

"Momma!" she cried looking around, lost and confused.

"I'm here," said Marissa hurrying back inside. "Are you feeling better now?"

Gabby frowned but nodded her head.

Marissa gave her a cuddle and kissed her brow.

"Do you think you are well enough to see mommy this evening?"

Gabby nodded again a little more eagerly.

"Momma 'Rissa?"

"Yes Gabby."

"I'm so-wy I was sick on you."

"Well I'm sorry you were sick at all." said Marissa, giving the little girl another kiss. "But I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want to come as see Miranda and AJ on their sail boat?"

"'Kay." said Gabby quietly, holding her arms out to be carried.

Marissa smiled and lifted her up.

"W-eggie!" exclaimed Gabby seeing her cousin waiting on the balcony. "I was sick!"

"I know, I was there. But you're feeling better?"

"Momma 'Rissa made me better."

"Momma's are good for that kind of thing." said Reggie.

"Miranda said I mustn't call you that, but it's okay?" said Gabby looking quizzically at Marissa, who could only smile back. "Momma Reese loved mommy and Miranda and me, but she went away." explained Gabby, hugging tightly around Marissa's neck.

"And now you have a Momma Reese… with an extra 'ahhh'." said Reggie with a grin.

"Yeah." said Gabby kissing Marissa cheek. "My Momma 'Rissa."

Marisa hugged her tightly back; this little girl somehow got more adorable every day.

"Makes sense to me." said Reggie.

…


	208. Chapter 208 : Kisses

Bianca, although fed up with her hosptial bed, was cheered up immensely by a visit from her kids with news of their adventures on the high seas; Miranda talking all about Jackson's sail boat, and AJ showing her the pictures from his camera. Even Gabby was full of beans despite her sea sickness, because she had been all made better by Momma 'Rissa.

Marissa had given Bianca a questioning look when the name '_Momma 'Rissa'_ sprang from Gabby's lips, but Bianca could only smile. They were a family and growing ever closer, to their new home and to their new life together. The name was perfect as far as Bianca could see.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." said Bianca to the kids and then she looked up at Marissa, "And thank you for taking such great care of Gabby!"

"Nonsense, you don't have to thank me for that!" said Marissa with a grin.

"Yes, I do." said Bianca firmly, a twinkle in her eyes "And when they finally let me leave this hospital I shall have to find a way to thank you properly."

Marissa's smile got wider.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Mom!" moaned Miranda, "Are you going to start kissing?"

Bianca laughed.

"You know what, I think I will." said Bianca, darting forward to grab her eldest daughter and kissing her cheek. "I feel the kissy monster coming on." Miranda laughed as Bianca rained down more kisses and wriggled out of her mom's grasp.

"Me next mommy!" cried Gabby, holding open her arms.

Bianca grabbed her and planted a series of nibbling kisses on her neck making her giggle manically.

AJ who was standing there grinning at the whole display found he was next. Bianca hugged him and kissed his cheek and his forehead before he squirmed away.

All the kids were screaming with laughter as Bianca playfully reached for them from her bed for more kisses and cuddles. After a moment Bianca surveyed the group.

"Okay who's left." she said with a light-hearted snarl.

"Mom"…"'Rissa!"…"Momma 'Rissa!" chorused the kids.

Marissa gave Bianca an indulgent smile when her girlfriend grabbed her and pulled her close. Bianca peppered kisses down her neck and along her cheek before finding her mouth and kissing her hard.

"We'll save you!" cried Gabby leaping forward onto her mom and Marissa, AJ and Miranda joined the pile.

"Careful!" exclaimed Marissa.

As Bianca fell back onto the pillows the heart monitor gave off a loud squeal when one of the sensors came away from her chest.

David and two nurses came charging in to find the family all bundled together on the bed.

"Sorry we were playing a silly game." said Bianca, holding up the loose sensor in her hand.

David shook his head disapprovingly, but he winked at the kids who suddenly looked so guilty. He dismissed the nurses and moved to hook Bianca back up to the monitor.

"Do I really have to still be attached to that thing?" asked Bianca.

"Yes," said David simply. "And as I'm here I can give you your next injection."

Bianca groaned in dismay.

Marissa glanced at the clock.

"Oh god, look at the time." she gasped, "I promised to pick Spike and Ian up from Opal's at six. I'm sorry Bianca we've got to go."

"Okay." said Bianca, as Marissa leant in for a tender kiss goodbye. "But you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Try and stop us." said Marissa grinning.

The kids all lined up to plant their obligatory magic kiss on the end of Bianca's nose, before waving her a sad goodbye.

"I miss you already!" Bianca called after them.

David came back with a syringe and vial.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" said Bianca, turning her head away as David swabbed her neck and injected Bianca's second dose of the new stronger formula Orpheus serum.

"I also need to take you bloods." said David.

"I know." said Bianca, now well versed in the routine.

David took her right arm and Bianca turned away again so she couldn't see the needle going in.

She looked down at her left arm. It had been feeling achy all day, but now the tingling was getting worse.

"Ow." she gasped.

"I haven't started yet." said David, but then he noticed Bianca flexing her left hand. "Is something wrong."

"Cramp, I think." said Bianca shaking her left arm to try and get rid of the feeling.

"Let me see." said David, putting down the needle and reaching to examine her left arm.

As his fingers massaged the muscles on her forearm, Bianca closed her eyes and sighed with relief,

"That's better."

She opened one eye again to look at David, he was being very quiet.

"It is isn't it?"

"We will need to do a scan and I'll take those bloods now." said David, looking up to meet her questioning gaze. "But this is a good indication of your nerves beginning to repair themselves."

"The serum is working?" said Bianca with a grin.

"Did you doubt that it would?"

…


	209. Chapter 209 : Monday

**Well this story has gotten so long it impossible to find anything anymore so I spent a chunk of yesterday naming the chapters to make it easier to navigate.**

**I want to say hi to all the new readers and a big thanks to all the stalwarts who have stuck with me all this time. There are good times and bad times still to come, I hope you can bear it… and a happy ending of course (eventually).**

**And as ever your reviews always make me smile. :))**

**So where was I? Oh yes…**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – A stranger turns up at Krystal's, Marissa undergoes hypnosis and the Orpheus treatment has an unexpected side effect.**

…

Monday came around far too quickly for Marissa's liking. But she managed to get AJ off to school in good time, pop into the hospital on the way into work to wish Bianca a good morning and still arrive in time to open up Krystal's before the customers began arriving.

The morning rush melted into the afternoon rush without her really noticing. She had settled into her management role at the Bistro quickly, especially with Camille around to help. Between them they had the routine down pat. Now she knew Camille had her back, Marissa no longer found herself overwhelmed when confronted with problematic customers and she no longer found herself getting flustered… well not until that afternoon.

…

"Well, Marissa isn't it? Have you done something new with your hair? It looks good!"

Marissa turned around to see an attractive brunette smiling at her. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts and her skin was darkly tanned; she looked like she was literally just back from holiday.

"You don't remember me do you?" said the woman still smiling. "Sienna… the lawyer from the Miranda Centre."

"Oh… okay… hello." said Marissa shaking her by the hand. She felt a strange feeling in her gut at the sight of this woman. An unfamiliar twist in her belly she couldn't quite identify. The name was familiar to her but she didn't know how or why.

"This is a little awkward." said Marissa, "But I have amnesia, so I really don't remember you at all."

"Oh god," said Sienna putting a comforting hand on Marissa's arm. "What happened?"

"I was shot." said Marissa quietly.

Sienna winced in sympathy.

"Were you in the Mansion shootings? I was so worried when I read the papers about Bianca but I've been travelling around Asia for twelve months… I only just got back. But I spoke to Muriel at the centre. She said Bianca's doing okay now."

"There have been some new complications but she's under treatment at the hospital." said Marissa sadly.

"Oh poor Bianca!" gasped Sienna. She shook her head as she sat down. "I thought a year out would be a chance to escape but I've missed so much!" Sienna gave Marissa an embarrassed smile. "I came in here for the one thing I missed the most; I just have this insane craving for chilli fries and some proper America coffee, silly isn't it?"

"Hey, at least that's something I can fix." said Marissa returning the smile; glad to be returning to her professional capacity rather than trying to be a friend to a woman she didn't know…

_Maybe they had been lawyers together? Maybe that was the connection?_

She took the order to the kitchen and came back with a coffee.

"Here you go, a proper cup of Joe."

"Thanks." said Sienna, she gave Marissa a curious look. "Do you think I could visit Bianca at the hospital, would she mind?"

"I don't see why she should. The more company the better in fact as far as she is concerned" said Marissa but a frown appeared on her forehead. Why did this very pleasant young woman make her skin itch?

…

**Super short I'm afraid, but tomorrow is going to be an epic. **


	210. Chapter 210 : Memories

Marissa stepped into Dr Stanhope's office with her dream journal clutched to her chest.

"Good afternoon." said Dr Stanhope welcoming her in.

Marissa sat down in the couch and grinned.

"Um... I spoke to Bianca," she said fingering the spine of her journal. "And she told me that they are real. Almost everything I've been dreaming about have been real."

"That is excellent news." said Dr Stanhope.

"So how does this work?"

"What?"

"This hypnosis?"

"Hypnosis is a path to your subconscious mind. Kind of like your dreams."

"Only my dreams are memories."

"Precisely." said Dr Stanhope. "Somehow your episodic memory is being accessed during your dream state."

"Episodic memory?"

"Marissa you have three kinds of memory. There is procedural memory, or muscle memory if you'd rather, that relates to learnt skills, pathways formed in your brain from repeated actions. Yours is intact, you can still walk and run and drive a car. Semantic memory, effects language, general knowledge, everyday facts, yours has a few minor gaps but as a whole is unaffected. Finally there is episodic memory; the memories tied to people and places and experiences, that is what you have lost. Now I cannot guarantee that we can find all of your past locked up inside your mind, but these dreams leave me confident that some of your lost memories are still intact. And we should be able to get to them through hypnosis."

…

Dr Stanhope was pleased to discover Marissa gave very little resistance to the hypnosis and actually went under quite easily and now she was resting comfortably on the couch in a sleep-like trance.

"Marissa can you hear me?" asked Dr Stanhope.

"Yes." replied Marissa, although her voice sounded far away.

"Marissa, we are going to go back into your memories…" said Dr Stanhope, trying to think of where to begin. As all of Marissa's dreams revolved around one person in particular it seemed like a good place to start. "… tell me about the first time you met Bianca…"

…

_Marissa sat in the wheelchair as it rolled down the corridor, fed up with the hospital, fed up with her wasted body, fed up with the great gaping holes in her mind. _

_The porter turned into the therapy pool and Marissa spotted Cara there with another doctor working with a patient. The woman was flopping around in the water and laughing; a metal cage surrounding her head; an ugly orange buoyancy vest around her body, keeping her afloat. Marissa tried not to stare but the woman gasped when she saw her, her dark eyes widening and a warm, beautiful smile spreading across her face. _

_Marissa looked down. _

_This poor woman, so badly hurt, was reaching out to her but Marissa just felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. She didn't know where to look, her own discomfort at the woman's obvious disability overwhelming everything else, so she decided to ignore the stranger's smile and concentrate on stepping into the pool..._

…

"No Marissa." said Dr Stanhope, "I want you to go deeper. I want you to go back further."

Marissa furrowed her brow as she tried to obey.

"I can't," she moaned.

"Yes you can." Said Dr Stanhope, "I want you to go to the edge of your dreams, and find the bridge that lets you cross over to your deeper memories. Can you find that bridge Marissa."

Marissa's frown remained as she concentrated on following his instructions.

"I… I think so."

"Good, good. Now Marissa tell me about the first time you met Bianca."

…

_Marissa was watching her son as he bombed into the water with a great splash. The little girl on the play-date with him was squealing with laughter._

"_My turn, my turn!" she cried before diving into the water beside him._

_The little girl was called Miranda, she was visiting from Paris with her mom and AJ was so excited when Opal arranged the play-date; he kept calling her his birthday twin._

_Marissa found herself smiling at the kid's antics. It was a far cry and all the awkwardness and unhappiness that seemed to have descended on the Chandler household at the moment._

"_Mrs Chandler?" Marissa looked up to see Lucretia accompanying a woman from the house, "Miss Bianca Montgomery to see you."_

_Bianca greeted Marissa with a friendly smile. She had a baby on her hip who was watching Marissa with the same dark eyes as her mother._

"_Marissa, right." said Bianca, reaching out to shake her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."_

"_Likewise." said Marissa, her own smile widening as she took her hand. "And who is this little girl?"_

"_Gabby, say hello to the nice lady." said Bianca, but Gabby just stared back._

"_I've come to collect Miranda;" said Bianca, "I hope she's kept to her best manners."_

"_She's been great. AJ has loved having her around."_

_Marissa couldn't stop grinning. There was something about this woman; the warmth of her presence seemed to chase away the worry that had been settling on Marissa's mind lately._

_At the sight of her mother, Miranda gave a moan of protest._

"_Just a little longer mommy, please!"_

"_Please." begged AJ._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, we have to go." said Bianca._

_Both kids looked devastated._

"_Well maybe we could do this again sometime?" Marissa suggested._

"_Unfortunately I'm only back for the weekend;" said Bianca sadly, "We fly back to Paris tonight."_

"_Oh," said Marissa clearly disappointed. "Well, it was nice to meet you and… um… Have a safe trip."_

"_Thank you." said Bianca; her smile had a curiously amused tinge to it, "If you'll let me go?"_

"_What?"_

_Marissa looked down; surprised to find she was still holding her hand…_

…

"Excellent." said Dr Stanhope. "Let's try something much further back. Marissa, I want you to go back to your childhood, back to when you were young. Marissa, you are six years old."

The lines of Marissa face smoothed out as her face took on a more open appearance.

"Marissa?"

"'es." She lisped in a childish voice

"Can you tell me about your first day at school?"

…

_Mommy was crying and Marissa didn't know why. Mommy said they were happy tears because her daughter was such a big girl now and she was going to school. _

_Mommy held her hand as they walked into the classroom together to meet her teacher. She was a round smiley lady with big curly hair and big round glasses. Marissa though she looked like an owl; a big wise owl was going to be her teacher. Even her name sounded like an owl's with her great big eyes behind her great big glasses, Mrs Seymour…_

…

"Very good Marissa. Now I want you to come forward again, back into adulthood, back into the present, Okay?"

"Okay." mumbled Marissa, her childlike demeanour vanishing.

"I want you to come back over the bridge from your dreams but I want you to keep the path to those memories open for you to access them. Have you done that?"

"I don't know."

"We shall find out." said Dr Stanhope. "Tell me again what you can remember about the first time you met Bianca."

…

_Marissa sat in the wheel chair as it rolled down the corridor, fed up with the hospital, fed up with her wasted body, fed up with the great gaping holes in her mind…_

…

Dr Stanhope frowned.

"Okay, we shall try something else. Tell me about your first day at school."

…

_JR asked me to pick up AJ. I parked by the gate and waited for him. He ran out of the school with a gang of his friends, a picture clutched in his hand. He looked so happy to see me…_

…

"Marissa, you have left the path open to your deeper memories. Your deeper memories are what you need to bring forward."

"I can't." moaned Marissa still in a trance.

Dr Stanhope sighed, this wasn't working. There had to be something, a trigger or catalyst that was missing. There had to be something that would help her break through. Maybe Bianca was the key. The memories closest to the surface were about Bianca.

"Marissa, I want you to focus on Bianca. Focus on her. Focus on the love you feel for her. Tell me about the first time you kissed."

…

_Bianca had invited me to the park. We sat on the bench and she looked really nervous. She told me that she loved me, that we loved each other. She asked me to meet her there because that is where we shared our first kiss. She needed me to remember. She stroked my cheek and pressed her lips to mine…_

…

"Was that really your first kiss?" Dr Stanhope asked.

"Yes… no" stammered Marissa.

"Yes or no, Marissa; which is it?"

Marissa looked uncomfortable as she tried to find the answer.

"No." she gasped.

"So what was your first kiss with Bianca like Marissa? Did she kiss you or did you kiss her..?"

"I don't…" struggled Marissa.

"The path is open; the memory is there, you just have to find it!"

"I… I… can't."

"Yes you can!"

"I… I… I… I kissed her." cried Marissa.

…

_Marissa sat with her music box on her lap, the tinkling tune smoothing out the wrinkles in her mind until it all began to make sense. It terrified her, but she felt so lost without Bianca by her side. The realisation crept in about how she really felt about her. That it went way beyond friendship. She just had to face her fear, face it head on. _

_Did she love JR? _

_No! _

_Did she love Bianca? _

_Yes! _

_It was that simple. Marissa dropped the music box into her purse and hurried out of the house._

_She must have driven around for an hour trying to find Bianca only to spot her stepping out of Krystal's and heading into the park, a cup of coffee in her hand. Marissa parked so badly she was probably going to get a ticket but she couldn't lose sight of the woman she loved. She hurried into the park after Bianca and found her sat on a bench under a tree, a faraway look in her eyes. Marissa tried desperately to find an opening line but what came out of her mouth sounded so corny, she was surprised she didn't blush._

"_Has a couple carved their initials into this tree?"_

_Bianca looked up and Marissa's heart stopped. She knew it was love, but Bianca looked so scared, as scared as Marissa felt. Marissa tried to find the words to explain to Bianca how she was really feeling, but every sentence that left her lips felt clumsy and inadequate. In the end she realised she was babbling._

"_I'm talking too much aren't I?" said Marissa with a laugh._

_Bianca smiled back._

"_Yeah."_

_Marissa realised actions spoke louder than words. She reached out to cup Bianca's cheek and pulled her close for a kiss. When Bianca's lips moved against hers it felt wonderful, it felt right; she pressed forward to deepen the kiss. She wished she could drop her purse and pull Bianca into her arms, but her music box was in there and if she dropped it the most precious gift in the world could break… _

_But still it was a perfect kiss until Bianca pulled away…_

…

"Wonderful." said Dr Stanhope. "Now I want you to hold onto that memory. Hold on to it tightly and on the count of three I want you to wake up. One… two… three… and awake!"

Marissa opened her eyes with a start.

"Did it work?" she asked as she recovered her senses.

"You tell me." said the doctor. "Do you feel any different?"

"I feel… a kiss."

"And?"

"Just a kiss." said Marissa struggling with the memory. "A kiss and a lake and a tune… That tune again..! What is that tune?"

…


	211. Chapter 211 : Sienna

Bianca couldn't hide the surprise at the sight of Sienna, the lawyer she had failed spectacularly to date, standing in the doorway of her hospital room. The woman peered around the door frame a look of concern on her face.

"I just got back and I wanted to make sure you were okay… I saw it on the news."

"I'm fine. I'm in good hands." said Bianca, waving her in with a welcoming smile. "So how was Thailand..?"

…

"…So you and Marissa got back together in the end then." said Sienna with a laugh, as Bianca gave her a recap on all she had missed.

"Yes we did." said Bianca with a happy smile. "She fell in love with me all over again!"

"I always knew my gaydar wasn't off, there was just too much bluster in her denial… and yours!"

"Yeah, I guess you were a sort of a rebound. Sorry."

Sienna swatted her arm.

"Well you more than made up for it!" she said grinning.

"I bet Louise is glad to have you back." said Bianca in a more serious tone.

"She is, and I want to thank you a million times over for the introduction."

"Well," said Bianca, "There are only so many lesbians in Pine Valley!"

"Don't I know it!" said Sienna, "And yet somehow we both manage to find ourselves super hot girlfriends."

"Just lucky I guess." said Bianca with mock casualness and then they both snorted with laughter.

Marissa chose that moment to enter the room and her eyes went wide at the sight of them giggling together.

…

The hypnosis experiment had left Marissa feeling very disheartened. There had been a lingering memory of a kiss, but that had faded just like her dreams. Dr Stanhope said they would persevere, that he just needed to find the catalyst that would trigger a breakthrough. The bridge to her memories was open but something was still blocking them from her conscious mind.

Marissa had decided it would be a good idea to update Bianca on her progress, or lack thereof. She walked into her girlfriend's hospital room to find her laughing with Sienna and something changed…

…It was as if the whole world turned on its axis as a wave of jealousy surged through Marissa. She could see them together in Krystal's, Sienna walking in to put her arm causally around Bianca's waist and kiss her cheeks and Bianca looked so beautiful, _so sexy_, in that purple top and tight black skirt. Marissa wanted to surge between them and pull them apart. How dare she touch Bianca, how dare she kiss her like that! Those were the arms that held _her_ tight! Those where _her _cheeks, and _her_ lips and _her_ smile! The feeling startled her almost as much as the fear that followed it. She was jealous… so very very jealous!

…

"Get your hands off her." cried Marissa hurrying forward to pull Sienna away from the hospital bed. "She's mine."

Bianca reached out to grab Marissa's arm.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"She can't have you." said Marissa still glaring at Sienna.

"Honey… honey." said Bianca, pulling her round to look at her. "What do you think is happening?"

"She's kissing you!"

"No she isn't."

"She did kiss you… at Krystal's! She kissed your cheek… you… you were going on a date..!" Marissa's words slowed as realisation took hold.

Bianca's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?"

"I… I remember." gasped Marissa.

…


	212. Chapter 212 : Jealousy and discomfort

"You're remembering!" gasped Bianca pulling Marissa down to sit beside her on the bed, urgency in her eyes. "What else do you remembered?"

Marissa's brow furrowed as the images and sensations that flashed through her mind.

"You were going to take her to a Gallery opening… the one we had talked about. And JR was there and… he was talking to you…" Marissa turned to address Sienna, "And you… you took me to one side and asked me how long I had been in love with Bianca… and… and I told you I wasn't… that we were just friends…"

"And what else?" asked Bianca pressing for more.

Marissa almost moaned as she struggled to find more of the memory but it was just beyond her grasp and fading fast.

"That's it. That's all. All I can feel now are the emotions. Just how jealous I felt in that moment." She shook her head and looked back to Sienna, giving her a grin tinged with embarrassment. "Sorry about attacking you like that… I don't know what came over me."

Sienna smiled supportively.

"Love. It makes you a little crazy sometimes."

Marissa sighed.

"But the memory… it was so vivid."

Bianca grasped Marissa's hand.

"But how did this..?" began Bianca, not quite believing the miracle. "…Dr Stanhope, you saw him today? Is he who we have to thank?"

"He hypnotised me, but I thought nothing had happened."

"And now you're remembering." said Bianca her eyes shining with delight.

"It was just one memory," said Marissa, not sure if she should hope for something more, "One very intense memory."

Bianca pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

"It's amazing." she said excitedly, kissing her cheek.

Marissa hugged her back.

"Why don't I leave you two to it?" said Sienna, picking up her purse. "Take care."

"Thanks for dropping by." said Bianca, grinning at her from over Marissa's shoulder. "You unwittingly performed a miracle. Thank you."

"My pleasure." said Sienna.

Marissa pulled out of Bianca's arms to wish Sienna farewell, still a little unsettled by the strength of her jealous outburst.

"Goodbye," she said quietly, "And I am sorry I attacked you!"

"Honestly its fine." said Sienna, as she took her leave, "It sounds like it might have been a good thing."

…

With Sienna gone Marissa turned back to Bianca. Her girlfriend, though still smiling, was watching Marissa closely.

"Have you calmed down now?" Bianca asked.

"I think so." said Marissa. "I just don't think I've ever gotten so worked up before."

"I don't know, you always did have a fiery temper."

"So maybe I'm getting that back as well?"

"Maybe."

Marissa sat in silence for a moment considering the implications of that moment, that memory, it was a big deal. She should probably call Dr Stanhope…

…Marissa then began to notice Bianca's demeanour. Her girlfriend was now on mild pain medication to deal with the cramps, administered from a drip running into her arm and she was still hitched to the heart monitor. But Marissa noticed Bianca was shifting on the bed and her face was pale, and despite her smile, it looked like she was in a degree of discomfort. Was she in more pain?

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"I'm wonderful." said Bianca she smile still beaming.

"Liar." said Marissa in a flat tone.

Bianca smirked and shook her head.

"I've just got a little backache to go with everything else. Probably from being stuck in this bed for so long."

Marissa smiled knowingly

"You hate this hospital."

"I loathe it." said Bianca smiling back. "We shouldn't be here, stuck in this shabby room. We should be in our house, or better yet outside it, it's a beautiful day. We could be sipping cocktails on sun loungers, the kids splashing in the pool…"

"That would be nice." agreed Marissa.

"…You in a bikini…" added Bianca, a flirty smile on her lips and Marissa raised an amused eyebrow. Bianca then sighed sadly. "Instead I'm here; trapped."

"Now you're being melodramatic." said Marissa, squeezing her hand. "This is for your own good."

"Well it doesn't feel like it. In fact I feel worse now than I did before."

"You're just getting a little stir crazy that's all." said Marissa. "Can't we go for a walk, get you out of this room? That would help."

"David confiscated my crutches I have to stay off my bad leg."

"Well, a wheel then," said Marissa looking for a compromise. "I could get you wheelchair; take you out into the garden maybe or we could do a lap of the parking lot."

Bianca sighed plucking at the heart monitor cables that disappeared under the neckline of her nightdress.

"Unfortunately I shall be hooked up to this thing for one more day and then three days' of freedom before David ups the dosage and then reattaches me again."

Marissa squeezed Bianca's hand.

"Then we shall just have to postpone until tomorrow and then I'll get you as far away from this hospital as David will let me."

Bianca nodded.

"And maybe you'll have sparked a few more memories by then."

"Maybe. Although next time I'm hoping for something a bit happier…"

"Well why don't we try now." Said Bianca taking both of Marissa's hands in her own. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

Marissa found herself smiling.

"Happiness and love."

"But is there more if you try to go back?"

Marissa shook her head.

"How about now?" asked Bianca reaching out to stroke the bangs from Marissa's forehead and gently cupping her cheek.

Marissa sadly shook her head once more.

Bianca pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"And now?"

Marissa sighed.

"The trouble is you are so tied up with my dreams as well as these past amazing months. I wouldn't know if I am remembering you or a dream or a memory of a dream."

Bianca looked a little crestfallen but Marissa reached out tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her girlfriends ear.

"I think I need to call Dr Stanhope."

"Yeah." said Bianca; he looked deeply into Marissa's eyes. "Maybe you need to try and see if other people can stir your memories instead of me, like Sienna did; AJ or Krystal or maybe even David."

"You might be right." said Marissa, her finger still tracing down Bianca's cheek. "But right now I am going to keep my girlfriend company, cheer her up..." Marissa leaned closer. "… And kiss her better…"

…


	213. Chapter 213 : Fusion

**Sorry late post! :)**

...

Kendal was in a meeting at Fusion with Erica, Madison and Randi going through the paperwork for the new 'Midnight Shadow' range before sending it to the marketing company. She stopped.

"Whoa, hold up." said Kendal, "There an error in the pricing."

The list had an extra zero added to every price.

"Oh, don't you have the corrected copy." said Erica, smiling smartly. "Have mine, sweetheart."

Kendal took her mother's copy; the prices were exactly the same. She looked up at Erica suspiciously.

"Mom did you change the pricing?"

"Well it was clearly an error; fifteen dollar for perfume."

"That wasn't an error? You think one hundred and fifty dollars is a better price?" asked Kendal amazed.

"Clearly you have underestimated your market potential."

"Mother, we as a nation are broke. The whole globe is in recession. This company is struggling. Our best-selling line at the moment is Mother and Baby because it fills a niche… its practical and good value. And it comes to something when a makeup company's best-selling item is a smelly cuddly toy, which at the moment it is! From now on Fusion needs to focus on giving people value for money or we need to find a new niche to fill, preferably we do both; which is why we created this line."

"You're wrong." retorted Erica defensively, "I know that the world has money problems but it's at times like this we need luxuries."

"A hundred and fifty dollars' worth of luxury? Mom, 'Midnight Shadow' is intended as an affordable range tapping into the Goth / vampire loving teen market. We are looking to sell to 13 to 21 year olds. They don't have a hundred and fifty bucks."

"Then you change the market focus." said Erica, "You are underselling yourself! It's like your Country Cosmetics range, you haven't gone with my suggested name change and the new design templates are so bland they are boring."

"It is an executive decision, mom. We want to retain existing customers and we believe using a friendly, safe, traditional appearance to the product will attract the older, more loyal customer."

Erica shook her head.

"But people don't buy make up to feel safe. They do it to feel beautiful and good about themselves. You started this company with a vision Kendal what happened to it."

"Sometimes you have to be practical. We are losing out to the bigger brands so we reinvent ourselves as something new."

"No." said Erica in frustrated tone. "You have lost your edge. If there is one thing I've learnt in business it is that you don't sell your product, you sell your vision. If the only vision you have is to keep your head above water you will fail, because that isn't going to inspire anyone."

"You wrong mom." said Kendal sharply banging her fist on the table.

"I'm right." said Erica getting to her feet to glare at her daughter. "I'm trying to help you Kendal!" She picked up the documents for the Country Collection line. "You said this rebrand was an executive decision! Well aren't I an executive in this company and I do not agree."

"Fine." snapped Kendal throwing her hands up in dismay. "If you are so wise; Take it! Take that line and do whatever the hell you want with it. You will lose this company money but hey you're Erica Kane you have never been wrong about anything in your entire life!"

Kendal stormed out of the meeting, leaving Randi and Madison sitting there in awkward silence.

Erica looked at the folder still in her hand. She was only trying to help. Well she would show her stubborn daughter how wrong she was. The Country Collection was going to get an Erica Kane makeover, starting with a name change!

…


	214. Chapter 214 : A letter

**I'm sorry there wasn't be a chapter yesterday but I was taken on a surprise belated Birthday treat this weekend which meant no writing time! **

…

The letter was sitting on the mat when Tad came home. He recognised the handwriting straight away.

Dixie.

She had written him only a few letters since moving away to Llanview to be near JR. Always the letters were filled with news of JR's recovery and promises of her return when her son was finally well.

Tad sat on the couch turning the letter over in his hand. Did he want to know about JR..? Not really. Did he want to read Dixie's empty promises of a return…? Even less so. But maybe this time the letter would say that she was sorry; that she was going to leave JR to fend for himself and come home to be with him and their daughter?

Tad tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. As he began to read he could almost hear Dixie's voice in his head.

…

_Dear Tad._

_JR is getting much worse. Dr Bennett said that he is showing resistance to the anti-psychotics that he is taking and they plan to change his medication to something stronger. He is still hallucinating but Dr Bennett also said his anger issues are the underlying problem. He is so very ill, he can't control his actions. He attacked a female patient last week and they have had to confine him to his room._

_You can understand can't you? Why I left? I can't leave him in this state. My poor boy; I did this to him, I abandoned him, and I have to help him heal. _

_I have found a new apartment to rent in the city. It is closer to the hospital and so much more convenient. Could you send me the rest of my things? The weather is warming up I am still wearing my winter clothes. Maybe you could bring them up yourself; I know JR would love to see you. And I know it is a lot to ask, but if you could bring any news from AJ - pictures, or maybe a letter from him to his dad, I think it could make a world of difference to JRs recovery. (Although it is probably best if he doesn't mention Bianca in his letter.)_

_Give my love to the girls._

_Dixie._

_X_

…

Tad starred at the letter. He didn't know what to do.

As much as he wanted to see Dixie, he didn't want to see JR and there was no way he was asking AJ to write to his dad after everything.

…And he knew Dixie would hate him if he told her that.

He knew JR was a monster, but Dixie could not bear to believe it?

Well, he could grant her one request, send her summer clothes. They were still in the closet in his room. All that remained of her in the house. She had taken the rest when she moved out. Well now she could take it all.

…

Tad climbed into the attic to grab a suitcase to pack Dixie's things in. He pulled a small black travel case from the pile and was surprised to find it was already heavy. There was a label attached to the handle – The Pine Valley Yacht Club, Room 133, MARISSA TASKER.

Tad vaguely remembered putting the case up there when the police delivered it to Krystal after the shootings. It was everything that had been left in Marissa's hotel room, collected while she was comatosed in hospital. He would have to try and remember to get it back to her… but right now he needed to find an empty case he could send on to Dixie… That grey one looked a good bet!

…


	215. Chapter 215 : A change of plan

**Okay, one day off and I feel like I've forgotten how to write (I had way to much fun on Saturday – tee hee)**

…**So back to AMC.**

**Thank you, thank you to my readers and reviewers; I hope you are still enjoying this tale.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Kendal issues Erica with a challenge, David wants to adjust Bianca's medication and bad news comes unexpectedly.**

…

Bianca was looking towards the opposite wall as David removed the needle from her arm that had been connected to the drip.

"Now, if there are any complications. You feel weak, dizzy or nauseous…" said David.

"…I come right back." finished Bianca.

"That's right." said David. He put a jar of pills on the table. "Take one every four hours, with food."

"Understood." said Bianca with a smile.

"I can't believe Marissa talked me into this." he sighed.

"It's one day." said Bianca. "One day away from this place. When we started this treatment you said you would have me better with five injections! It's been a lot longer than that!"

"But there were complications."

"My aches?"

"The Orpheus treatment is effecting the nerve connections to your muscles in an unanticipated way." explained David, "I have made some adjustments to the formula and I want to see if a stronger dose will bypass this effect. I think the repairs are happening too slowly which is causing the crossed wires, if you will."

"A stronger dose?" said Bianca unhappily. "Not tonight?"

"I think the sooner we get this under control the sooner you will be out of here for good. Isn't that what you want? But no not tonight, I will need another day to confirm some details but I do believe we need to be more aggressive at treating this nerve damage."

"Aggressive? I know I want to get out of here but increasing the dosage so soon that means I will be back on the heart monitor by tomorrow..." said Bianca, contemplating another three days stuck in a hospital bed

"I would actually want to do complete nerve graphing."

"Full body sensors." groaned Bianca; it had been bad enough the first time.

"It will also be a slightly more invasive procedure; you might have to be sedated."

Bianca's eyes went wide.

"Are you considering surgery?"

"No." David reassured her. "That is much too risky at this stage, but I want to administer the treatment directly into your central nervous system, which will involve an injection into your spine."

"I know I've been complaining of back ache…" said Bianca with a jokey smile.

"Bianca, trust me." said David. "I know this will work."

"Of course it will work!" They both turned to see Marissa standing in the doorway a big smile on her face. "It will certainly cheer her up." she said breezily.

Marissa stopped when she saw their confused expressions.

"You're not talking about the day trip are you." said Marissa as realisation dawned.

"No." said Bianca grinning back at the cute expression of embarrassment on her girlfriend's face, "We are talking about a scary new procedure that might save my nervous system."

"New procedure?" Marissa asked looking to David. "Does that mean no outing?"

But David was still watching Bianca. He took her by the hand and squeezed it gently to regain her attention.

"So you are all right to go ahead with this new treatment?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" said Bianca. "And I do trust you, you saved me once before and mom and Kendal… If you give me today I will happily be your human pin cushion tomorrow."

"Good." said David, squeezing her hand once more. "And it won't be as bad as all that."

"So," said Marissa, still waiting patiently in the door way, "Am I allowed to whisk her away now?"

"You are." said David, getting up from his seat behind the bed. "But remember, Bianca still has to take it easy… so no walking, no strenuous activity. Take that pain killer every four hours with food and if there is any unexpected pain, headache, dizziness or nausea…"

"…I come right back." parroted Bianca once more.

"You come back…" said David, finishing his own sentence with a smile. "But don't forget to have fun too."

He made his leave to go, putting an affectionate arm around his daughter as he went past.

"She is your responsibility now, so take good care of her." he warned.

"I intend to." said Marissa grinning. She pushed Bianca's wheelchair closer to the bed. "My lady, your chariot awaits…"

…


	216. Chapter 216 : The bet

Kendal walked into Fusion to find half the room taken over with layout boards and an army of people she didn't recognise. Erica was standing in the middle directing the whole thing like an orchestra conductor.

Kendal picked up the nearest board from its easel, it was a poster of a perfume bottle emerging from a flower and above it was the legend, 'Erica Kane's _Origana_, by Fusion – Release your natural beauty.'

"Mom?" said Kendal, "What is this?"

"You told me to take on the Country Collection, and so I have."

Kendal stared at the room full of people.

"How much did this all cost?"

"Sweetheart, you have to speculate to accumulate. I will make it back tenfold. I guarantee it."

"How much?" Kendal demanded standing her ground.

Realising people were starring, Erica took Kendal's arm and led her back out into the lobby.

"Why are you making a scene?" Erica asked.

"Because we are almost broke! The Country Collection was intended to be a cheap, safe bet that kept money coming in; the big launch was supposed to be focused on the _Midnight Shadow_ range. How much money have to spent on this?"

"A couple of hundred thousand."

"A _couple_ of hundred!" cried Kendal exasperated, "That's half the advertising budget for the whole year! What were you thinking… no don't tell me I already know."

"Kendal, these things cost money. You have to be eye catching, make a big splash."

"But there are other ways to do that with throwing money at it!"

"Nonsense, the best photographers; the best designers; the best advertising space, it all expensive!"

"I have budgeted for the _Midnight Shadow_ launch at forty thousand dollars. Forty thousand and that is all I need. Fusion has its own designers and it's own art department…"

"That is a ridiculous amount." snorted Erica, "If you do things on the cheap it always looks cheap. Your dime store make-up will be lost amongst all the other bargain bin cosmetics that line the shelves unless you market it properly."

"I am not doing it on the cheap; I am doing it on a budget! Do you know what your predicted profit is for you Organa range?"

"Origana," corrected Erica, "The extra 'i' makes it sexier. Malcolm tells me to expect around two hundred and fifty thousand."

"Is that on top of your costs." said Kendal," Because that is also the prediction for the _Midnight Shadow_ range."

Erica scowled at her daughter.

"In fact." said Kendal sharply, "I bet I will make more money spending less on this launch than you do with all your expensive gloss."

"Why are you turning this into an argument? I am here helping you, helping your company!"

"And why do you think throwing money at something automatically makes it better!"

"Fine." said Erica, she had finally had enough. "If you want to make it a battle we shall make it a battle. I accept your bet. I will prove to you that I am right!"

…


	217. Chapter 217 : The perfect day : Morning

Marissa helped Bianca into the car before folding away the wheelchair.

"Something smells good." said Bianca, turning to discover a couple of bags from Krystal's on the back seat.

The car shook slightly as Marissa closed the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat.

"That's breakfast." said Marissa as she started the engine. "I have everything planned."

She turned to give Bianca a big smile.

"I hope I've devised the perfect day."

Bianca smiled back.

"It already is."

…

Whatever was in the bags from Krystal's were warming Bianca's knees as Marissa wheeled her through the park.

Marissa found them a secluded bench beside the pond. It wasn't _their_ bench; they had found it already occupied by an old lady with a very yappy Yorkshire terrier. But Marissa had found then a nice spot in the sunshine, sheltered from the light breeze by a bank of yellow iris.

"It's perfect." said Bianca happily.

Marissa slid an arm around Bianca's waist to help her move from the wheelchair to the bench. Bianca slipped her own arm around her girlfriends shoulder for added support.

"God, I feel decrepit." said Bianca as she sat down awkwardly.

"Your back?" said Marissa sadly.

"My everything." said Bianca with a laugh, "But I've made it down so what say we tuck into breakfast, the smell of which has been torturing me for the last ten minutes?"

Marissa sat down and picked up one of the bags, making a big show of unrolling the top.

"Well for starters there is this…" said Marissa, leaning across to capture Bianca's lips.

Bianca grinned.

"I'm not sure how you can follow that." said Bianca playfully, reaching out to cup Marissa's cheek to pull her back in.

Marissa happily returned the kiss, but as Bianca's arms slid around her waist holding her tight an unpleasant feeling washed over her … a memory of other lips, forceful and sloppy… and she pulled away sharply.

"Ew." she gasped.

"Okay, is something wrong?" asked Bianca confused by Marissa's sudden recoil.

"I just remembered something."

"You did?"

Marissa pulled a face.

"I remembered kissing JR… It was just a flash but…" Marissa shuddered at the thought.

"I reminded you of kissing JR?"

"No, no not you!" gasped Marissa, clutching her hand in reassurance, "This place… I think we kissed here and we argued!"

"What about?"

"He… took me for a picnic; donuts and orange soda… when I told him to stop he accused me of being in love with Scott, but really I was confused… confused about my feelings."

"More memories," asked Bianca her eyes wide, "Has this been happening a lot?"

"A couple of times, AJ skinned his knee this morning and I sat him on my lap and told him to close his eyes and think of something fun and I remembered doing that with another child… I think it was Miranda…"

"It was."

"… and I think I remembered my mom saying it to me too when I was small."

"And Dr Stanhope, what did he say?"

"I'm seeing him tomorrow; which is, before you reprimand me, fine with the good doctor. Today is for you and me." said Marissa determinedly, "So what do you say we get on with breakfast?"

"And you are alright sitting here if this place reminds you of JR." said Bianca still concerned.

"Most definitely." said Marissa, smiling at Bianca, "Because after today it will also remind me of you."

She began unloading the picnic bag.

"There is juice." she said, plucking two cartons from the bag. "There are also pancakes with maple syrup and bacon."

"Very healthy." said Bianca with a laugh.

"Napkin, my lady." said Marissa unfolding a paper napkin and spreading it over Bianca's lap.

Bianca reached out and stroked Marissa's cheek.

"I love you." she said softly, "Thank you for today."

Marissa smiled, grasping Bianca's hand and kissing her palm.

"I love you more." said Marissa, "And the day is just starting."

…


	218. Chapter 218 : Midnight Shadow

Helena and Chris, the marketing consultants were in a meeting with Erica talking through the marketing plan for the _Origana_ range.

"As the cosmetics have your name we want to use you in the advertising. We particularly want you to do the voiceover for the advert." said Chris, placing a story board on the table. "This will be filmed in the countryside, as a way to highlight the organic nature of the product. Emphasising the tag line 'Release your natural beauty'; using fields and flowers and wide blue skies in a bold but stylised way"

Erica looked at the story board. The scenery warping into the different Origana products, an autumnal tree turning into lipstick, the sky warping into the perfume bottle… It looked very slick.

"Wonderful." said Erica approvingly.

Helena brought out another series of mock ups.

"For the magazine spreads, we want to use your face; I mean what could represent eternal beauty more than the incredible Erica Kane."

"Research shows this will work strongly with our target audience," said Chris, "Who have grown up with the image of you as the epitome of glamour."

Erica gave a flattered smile. She would show her stubborn daughter what successful marketing looked like!

…

Kendal was brain stroming the marketing plan with Randi and Madison for the _Midnight Shadow_ range.

"We are going to have to up the ante on this." she said flicking through the photographs of Randi as a vampire. "I'm not seeing anything that really grabs me. I like the tag line 'Dare you step into the Midnight Shadow', but I don't like the blood, that needs to be toned down if we want to aim for the teen market. And the photographs are so bland. We need something more excitement. Something that will cause a buzz."

"Well," said Randi, "I was looking at something online and I was thinking, you know a couple of years back firms were organising flashmobs and teaser videos on line which were really adverts."

"I think they are still doing it," said Kendal, "But go on."

"Well I thought if you really want to go for this vampire theme we should make a video… fake some real footage of a vampire and post it… post a few as a trailer and then when people are hooked reveal the cosmetics."

"That sounds expensive." said Kendal jotting down a note on her pad

"Not if we want to make the footage look amateur. The only expensive part will be the make-up."

"And stunts." said Madison looking up from her own notepad.

"Stunts?" asked Kendal.

"We can't really promote the whole blood sucking aspects if we are marketing to a teen market." said Madison, "But if we had footage say of a vampire climbing a vertical wall or jumping an impossible distance…"

"Or turning into a bat." suggested Randi.

"Precisely." said Madison, nodding. "We make it look cool without being too scary for kids."

"Sounds expensive." said Kendal once more, writing a big question mark next to the suggestion. "And it won't work for the magazine spreads."

"We could use amateur photographs in the same style." suggested Madison.

"And how would that work?" asked Kendal, not convinced.

"Simple." said Madison laying out her pad on the table between them. She ripped off the first page which she had covered with a doodle and sketched a shadowy figure jumping between buildings. Kendal however was paying more attention to the doodle.

"This is good." she said. Madison had sketched Randi as a vampire, based on one of the photographs.

Madison looked up at the drawing.

"It's just a bit of silliness."

"No." said Kendal a new light in her eyes. "This is just what we need. What goes better with kids than comic strips!"

"Sorry?" said Randi and Madison together.

"We make a comic strip starring vampire Randi doing all the cool things you talked about for the videos."

"And you're going to call her vampire Randi." Madison asked in amusement

"No!" exclaimed Randi, excitement in her voice as she caught on to the idea. "We could call the actual character _'Midnight Shadow'_. Tie in with the brand and we could make her like a vampire super hero!"

"Could you draw it?" Kendal asked.

Madison nodded, but then frowned.

"We would need a proper story board." she said.

"I could help with that." said Randi, "I have some ideas!"

"Excellent." said Kendal, "Could you have something by tomorrow and we can see if this will work."

Randi and Madison shared a look and then nodded.

"Excellent." said Kendal.

She would show her mother how you market on a budget!

…


	219. Chapter 219 : The perfect day : Relaxing

Their breakfast picnic was a huge success, extending quite effortlessly into brunch. Marissa and Bianca simply sat and talked, about the past, about memories and about their future together. The house was still waiting for them; it was still going to be their home, hopefully very soon.

After feeding the leftovers to the ducks Marissa wheeled Bianca back to the car; helping her into the passenger seat and packing up the wheelchair once more.

"Where are we going now." asked Bianca curious.

"Not far." said Marissa as she started the engine. True to her words they pulled out of the park and after about two hundred yards they turn into the drive of their home on Crescent and Park.

"We're here." said Marissa, pulling to a stop in front of the house porch.

"Is this going to be a recap of my welcome home from L.A.?" Bianca asked grinning, "Because sadly David was very strict about strenuous activity.

Marissa shook her head with a laugh.

"You just have a one track mind these days." she said teasingly before hopping out to grab Bianca's wheelchair from the trunk.

…

Bianca found herself wheeled around the side of the main house to the pool house. Marissa pushed her into the longue and put on the brake.

"I won't be a moment." said Marissa, before disappearing around the corner to the kitchen.

Bianca peered after her, not entirely sure what was going on. She could hear cupboard doors opening and there was a distinct rustle of cloth.

"Marissa?" Bianca called out, frustrated about being trapped in the chair.

"Just a minute." Marissa called. There was a definite clink of glasses.

Bianca looked down at her lap; her hip was starting to ache again. As annoying as the drip had been, the painkiller had been very affective at dulling the muscle deep pain that she was now experiencing thanks to the side effects of the Orpheus treatment.

"Here we go!" said Marissa. She appeared from the kitchen, posing slightly with a tray balanced on one hand holding a large jug of a fruity cocktail and two glasses. Bianca's focus however was on the skimpy red bikini she was wearing.

"Did you not specify, cocktail's by the pool and me in a bikini?" said Marissa seductively.

"Uhur." gasped Bianca, as all her pain seemed to evaporate. Her jaw had dropped and she wasn't quite ready to close her mouth yet, Marissa looked ravishing. It was a _very_ nice bikini.

Marissa smiled provocatively, putting the tray down on the coffee table.

"I have a bathing suit for you too." said Marissa with a grin. "Just so you don't feel left out." She held up a black swimming costume. "I'll be happy to help you dress."

Bianca snorted.

"And you say I have a one track mind."

…

The two women lay out on the sun loungers beside the pool; Marissa was flipping through a trashy magazine and sipping her cocktail. Bianca was lying on her stomach enjoying the heat of the sun on her back. It was almost perfect, just one thing was missing.

"I wish the kids could be here." sighed Bianca.

"Kendal is dropping them here after school." said Marissa, rolling into her side to look at Bianca, "In fact all your family will be here this evening for a family meal. A celebration of your day of escape."

"You've thought of everything." said Bianca smiling at her girlfriend happily. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have you." said Marissa, "No contest! And I am quite prepared to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Bianca could only smile back, her heart overflowing with love.

"Is this alright?" Marissa asked a sudden serious expression on her face. "Being here? Did you want to go out somewhere else today?"

"Here is just perfect." said Bianca, "In fact anywhere with you would be perfect." She moved to roll onto her side so she could gaze at Marissa properly but then she winced as a spasm shot down her spine.

"Are you okay?" said Marissa immediately scooting from her lounger to be by Bianca's side.

"Backache." said Bianca with a grunt of pain as she uncomfortably settled back onto her front.

Marissa stared at Bianca's bare back and reached out to run a finger down the length of her spine, she suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"Don't move." said Marissa, "I know the perfect cure for backache."

Bianca obediently lay still, choosing to ignore the painful twinges that shot down her spine and along her left side.

Marissa drew Bianca's brown hair to one side and unfastened the tie of her bathing suit; bestowing the exposed neck with a gentle kiss. Marissa slid across to settle astride Bianca's hips and rubbed sun tan lotion into her palms before reaching out to massage Bianca's soft skin; first smoothing the lotion up her back, across her shoulders and back down to her waist in a gentle motion.

Bianca rested her cheek on a towel for a pillow, a contented smile on her lips; more than happy to surrender to Marissa's ministration. She sighed happily as sure hands worked at easing the muscles from her shoulders down the length of her back. Marissa was working some areas pretty hard, almost uncomfortably so, but it was also tantalizing and wonderful, sending tingles right down to her toes. Bianca closed her eyes dreamily as Marissa's fingertips seemed to banish all her pain away.

"Mmm," she sighed. "I forget you used to be a professional."

Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, I seem to know what I'm doing." said Marissa. Bianca released a rather pleasant moan as fingers worked the pressure point just below her shoulder blades. "I guess it's what Dr Stanhope described as a muscle memory, something you've done so often you know it by heart. Either that or it's a real memory, from my time at that dodgy massage parlour. I'll let you know if I get a sudden flash back of a sweaty hairy back."

"Hey!" cried Bianca reaching back to playfully swat Marissa's leg, "JR was bad enough."

Marissa smiled.

"I'm just teasing." said Marissa, leaning down to kiss Bianca's cheek. Bianca rolled over slightly to turn it into a proper kiss, but she winced as she stretched her neck.

"Lie back down." commanded Marissa, moving to work on Bianca's neck and shoulders

Bianca surrendered once more.

"Mmm, I don't want you to stop." said Bianca groaning happily.

Marissa smiled and licked her lips as her fingers worked their magic. She tried to stay focused on the massage but the sounds Bianca were making and the warm velvet softness of the skin under her finger tips was really starting to turn her on.

"What do you say you roll over and we work on you front." Marissa suggested, leaning down to plant another kiss on Bianca's neck.

Bianca opened one eye and turned to look at Marissa, a rakish grin on her lips.

"Wouldn't we be moving precariously close to the strenuous activity zone?"

"I don't know what you mean." said Marissa, all faux-innocent.

Despite the half-hearted protest, Bianca rolled over and Marissa settled back to straddle Bianca's hips. Marissa noticed the expression of discomfort on Bianca's face as she lay back down. She also noticed the slight tremor in Bianca's left hand as she clutched her black bathing suit modestly to her chest. Marissa cursed herself for making Bianca move.

Bianca noticed Marissa's concern; she however was cursing her own body for its increasing shortcomings.

"Maybe if I could sit up again it would help." said Bianca apologetically.

"Sure." said Marissa, sliding off of her girlfriend's lap and helping adjust the lounger back into an upright position.

As Bianca settled back, her right hand caught Marissa's wrist as the red head moved to return to her own lounger.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going." said Bianca. "I'm waiting for the rest of my massage."

Marissa smiled as Bianca guided her back into her lap. Marissa set to work on Bianca's neck and shoulders. Bianca had her eyes closed and her head tipped back, her face a mask of tranquillity, but Marissa was very aware of the way her girlfriend's her right hand was gently massaging her thigh.

Marissa, finally unable to hold back, leaned in to replace her fingers with her lips, kissing a path from Bianca's shoulder to her mouth. Bianca smiled into the kiss and returned it with a tender nibble of Marissa's bottom lip. The kiss deepened and Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca, pulling her close, not wanting a gap between their bodies.

Bianca groaned, but it was the sound of pain not pleasure.

The kiss ended abruptly.

"I'm sorry." sighed Bianca, falling despondently back onto the lounger. "This isn't fair."

"More pain?"

"Yeah."

"Is it time for your next pill?" Marissa asked glancing at her watch.

"Probably." said Bianca trying to hide a grimace.

"I'll get it." said Marissa. She kissed Bianca gently once more, but the kiss continued, threatening to return to its original passion before Marissa remembered she had something important to do.

"I'll be quick." she said, sliding from Bianca's lap and hurrying inside the house to grab Bianca's medicine and a bite to eat.

Bianca watched her go. She looked down at her left hand still clutching the front of her swimming costume. It was no longer trembling, but the familiar numbness was returning to her hand and her grip was weakening; the bathing suit threatening to slip down. She grabbed the ties to try and refasten it but was surprised at how difficult it was to even raise her left arm up to her shoulder; the muscle pain was so intense. She gave up in the end, the pain and numbness in her fingers making it impossible to fasten any kind of knot.

She was beginning to question her reluctance over David's new treatment. Now all she wanted more than anything was to return to normal; to get her body back.

But if David was right, this would all be over soon.

…


	220. Chapter 220 : Talking Dixie

The doorbell rang.

Tad left his packing of Dixie's things to hurry down the stairs and answer the door.

Cara was standing on the doorstep with a baby buggy.

"Hi." she said with a cheerful smile. "I have discovered the best way to get Charlie to take his afternoon nap is to take him for a walk. We were just five minutes away by the time he finally settled down so I thought I would drop by."

"Well you are more than welcome." said Tad opening the door wider and letting her in.

Cara noticed that Tad seemed distracted.

"Have I come in the middle of something?" Cara asked.

Tad sighed.

"More like the end."

Cara gave him a quizzical look.

"Dixie sent a letter asking for the rest of her clothing." said Tad despondently.

"I'm sorry." said Cara putting a comforting hand on his arm.

Tad led her to the living room and they sat side by side on the couch.

"And that's all she wrote?" asked Cara probing for more information. "That sounds so cold."

Tad pulled the letter from his pocket and unfolded it smoothing out the creases as he read Dixie's words once more.

"She makes it very clear she has chosen JR over her family here. I think she blames herself for his actions."

Tad paused a moment before handing the letter over for Cara to read.

"It was such a miracle, that she came back." said Tad sadly. "I couldn't believe it, that we would get that chance again, that she would get to see Katie grow up. We have lost and found each other again so many times but it always goes sour. This time I just hoped…"

"But why are you stopping at hope." asked Cara, "Why aren't you fighting for her? It was clear to see that Dixie is your great love, how can you give up after one pit fall?"

"It's been more than one," said Tad, "So many more than one. It seems our romance is one pit fall after another. Maybe I have just decided to listen to fate for once and accept that it won't work between us… I mean how many times can it go wrong before I get the hint?"

"And how many times can it go right before you realised you have something special?"

Tad looked at Cara and sighed.

"But we were going right." said Tad. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened between us if she never came back."

Cara smiled, a hint of embarrassment in her eyes.

"We weren't some great love, not like you and Dixie. We were great friends brought together by circumstance. We still are and I treasure that." Cara put her hand on the baby buggy and rocked it gently. "But if Dixie never returned I wouldn't have my little man here and I couldn't bear the thought of that."

Tad nodded in understanding.

"And isn't that were Dixie is coming from." added Cara. "Her son is sick and she is going to stand by him. Nothing in this letter says it's over between you. In fact I read this letter as her asking for your help. I think she needs your help to have the strength to stand by her child."

Tad took the letter from Cara's hand reading the words with new eyes.

"Why don't you do as she asks? Pack a case and go see her." suggested Cara, "Tell her how you feel. Find out how she feels. Isn't that the only way to really find out if it is over?"

"Maybe you're right." said Tad. He flicked the page in his hands with his fingers at the offending last paragraph. "But all these things about AJ. I couldn't do that to the boy. Not when he's just getting back to being settled and happy with his mom, I don't want to stir it all up again for him."

"Then don't." said Cara simply.

Tad looked at Cara.

"How are you so wise?"

"It's amazing what sleep deprivation can do to a brain. I may be talking sensibly now but in a few hours I could be sprouting nonsense and not even notice."

Tad smiled at his ex-sham-wife.

"Well as you are here, could I tempt you with a tea? Katie and Jenny will be back from school in an hour and I know they would love to see you and Charile."

"That would be wonderful." said Cara smiling back.

"And it's chilli night." Tad added.

Cara laughed.

"I don't want to impose."

"Now you are talking nonsense." said Tad," We always have way too much, even now that the Chief of Police is a regular guest; Opal always cooks enough for an army!"

"Then I would be delighted to stay." said Cara, "All I had waiting for me at home for dinner tonight was Mac and Cheese and my own company as Griffin is working the night shift."

"Then it's settled, you and the little man, stay for dinner and I'll drop you back home tonight."

"And you need to decide what you are going to do about Dixie."

"I already have." said Tad. "Her case is packed, I was going to just post it, but you are right, I need to talk to her. We've been through too much for me to give up without a fight."

"And JR?"

"I don't know what I am going to say to JR..."

…


	221. Chapter 221 : The perfect day : Better

Marissa came back out from the pool house with a plate of sandwiches in one hand and Bianca's pill bottle in the other.

"Here you go, to help you feel better." said Marissa taking a seat on the edge of Bianca's sun lounger.

"Thanks." said Bianca; it was clear how frustrating she was finding her condition.

Bianca placed the plate of sandwiches of her lap while Marissa unscrewed the medicine bottle and shook out a single pill into Bianca's palm. Bianca swallowed the tablet with a swig of her fruit juice cocktail. Marissa also noticed the state of Bianca's bathing suit and wordlessly refastened it around her neck.

"Teamwork." said Bianca with a smile, before taking a bite out of her first sandwich.

"Always." said Marissa grinning.

Bianca smiled back, but then she sighed.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"This is not your fault." said Marissa firmly. "This is just a temporary glitch. David's new treatment will have you back on your… _mmpft._"

Marissa was cut off by Bianca's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't jinx it." hushed Bianca. "Every time we think it's all going perfectly something goes horribly wrong."

"No it doesn't." said Marissa. "Not always."

Bianca counted down on the fingers of her right hand.

"JR…Crazy lady with a gun... JR… A huge storm… Now my damned nervous system giving up on me; we were a week away from being a family in this beautiful house and now…"

"Now we are still family, and we are still here."

"For one day only."

Marissa hated to see Bianca so downhearted. She reached out a stroked Bianca's cheek.

"Then we have to make the most of it!"

A smirk appeared at the corner of Bianca's mouth and she looked longingly into Marissa's eyes.

"Sadly that goes against medical orders."

Marissa shook her head and sniggered.

"One track mind." she said laughing.

Bianca laughed too.

"Well I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They gazed at each other, eyes full of passion, loving smiles painting their lips. The kiss began quite softly, a slow taste accompanied by Marissa's fingers lightly brushing Bianca's cheek and caressing down her neck to her shoulders. She was now very aware of the need to be gentle, but it was the gentleness in her actions that made the kiss even more amazing. Bianca opened her mouth slightly and nipped Marissa's bottom lip. Marissa returned the onslaught with her tongue, savouring the smoothness of Bianca's mouth. Bianca's own hand settled on Marissa's hip.

The kiss became almost unstoppable as they fell into perfect balance of passion and love. Tender tastes and soft caress, enough for the moment. Bianca's lips trailed lovingly over Marissa's cheek, the tip of her nose, her eyes, her brow; while Marissa's fingertips danced along the warm skin on Bianca's shoulders and collar bone. Bianca's own hand moved from Marissa's hip to delicately trace along the inside of her thigh. Marissa moaned. Her own fingers paused over the bow fastening Bianca's bathing suit, as Bianca's mouth found hers again for another powerful kiss…

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to get a room?" hollered a familiar voice.

They broke apart to see Kendal emerging round the side of the house.

The moment interrupted, Bianca suddenly burst out laughing.

"Can I add my sister to the list?" she asked, holding up her left hand to add a sixth finger to her tally of bad things that interrupted their happiness.

Marissa grinned and sweetly kissed the tip of Bianca's nose.

"She does have infuriating timing."

Just then there was a series of whoops as an army of children raced in Kendal's wake; Miranda, AJ, Spike and Ian.

"Mommy..!" cried Miranda, so delighted to see her out of hospital.

"Binks..! Mom!" cried AJ, happy that his new wonderful family were able to spend time together in their home.

"Aunt B'anca..!" yelled Spike, not wanting to be left out as he raced behind his hero AJ.

"A Slide!" cried Ian his focus somewhere else entirely

…


	222. Chapter 222 : The perfect day : Miranda

**The weather is now so glorious it is getting a real struggle to write these chapters everyday. (Note to self, buy a new laptop battery and then you can write in the garden.)**

**Thank you for your continued support, constructive ****criticism ****and awesome reviews this week. Keep it coming!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - The perfect day continues, Tad visits Dixie and Bianca's treatment begins**

**...**

Marissa warned the kids to be gentle as the all bundled around Bianca for a hug. Miranda was determined to be the first, and when all the boys had their turn she hugged Bianca again.

"Mommy, I'm so happy." said Miranda wrapping her arms tightly around her mommy's neck.

"I'm happy to," said Bianca grinning, "Happy to see you; but where is you baby sister?"

"She's at Day Care at the Miranda Centre, Reggie is bringing her over after work." explained Kendal "So have you got a hug for your big sister."

"Of course." said Bianca reaching up awkwardly from her seat on the lounger to drape her right arm around Kendal's waist.

Marissa winced in sympathy at the painful expression in her girlfriend's face, but as Kendal pulled out of the hug, Bianca gave no impression of her discomfort to her sister. She may have stopped hiding the pain from Marissa, but she was still protecting her family for the full extent of her illness.

"Mom?" asked AJ, pulling on Marissa's hand. "Can we go in the pool now?"

"Not until there are a few more grown-ups around, okay buddy?"

AJ looked disappointed and turned to Miranda for support, but Marissa could see from the way that Miranda was staring at her mom, that she clearly didn't want to stray from Bianca's side any time soon.

Marissa smiled down at her son, smoothing his unruly mop of blonde hair as she spoke.

"AJ, why don't you take Spike and Ian over to see you tree house?"

"You have a tree house?" gasped Spike excitedly.

"Sure." said AJ, his chest puffing out proudly. "You wanna see it?"

"Yeah, please!" cried Spike.

AJ led Spike across the lawn; Ian trotted along behind then, with Kendal calling after him to mind what AJ says.

Marissa smiled proudly at her son as he patiently took charge of the two younger boys.

"Mommy?" said Miranda quietly, still staring at Bianca. "Are you all better now?"

"I'm getting there." said Bianca patting the side of the sun lounger, encouraging her daughter to take a seat.

"I'm not being a very good hostess." said Marissa; recognising that mother and daughter needed a moment. "I should go get dinner started."

Kendal and Marissa shared a look.

"I'll come give you a hand." said Kendal quickly.

...

Bianca smiled gratefully at both women as the headed into the pool house leaving her alone with her eldest daughter.

Miranda sat down beside her mom, a worried expression on her face.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Bianca asked.

Miranda sighed and looked down at her knees.

"You really are getting better aren't you?" asked Miranda. "You keep getting better and then you get sick again."

"I know." said Bianca touching her daughter's knee so that she would meet her eyes. "I suffered a very complicated injury when I was shot. By rights I should still be paralysed, but luckily a miracle happened." Bianca stroked Miranda's cheek. "I'm very lucky with the miracles that have happened in my life."

Miranda smiled at her mother's affectionate tones.

"Am I one of your miracles?"

"Yes you are." said Bianca, "My double miracle. And it seems that a double miracle is also needed to help me get better too. But Dr Hayward has a brand new treatment he is certain will get me well again. And we both know double miracles can happen because one is sitting here right in front of me now."

Miranda wanted so much to believe her.

"Can he really make you better?"

"These things can never be a certainty sweetheart, but one thing I'm sure of, he is not going to give up trying."

Miranda nodded in understanding.

"So you'll be better soon?" said Miranda, focusing on being positive for her mommy. "No more hospital?"

"It should just be a little longer." said Bianca. "So come and give me a squoosh and a magic kiss and we will see if that will help make it happen all the sooner."

"I love you mommy." said Miranda as she kissed the tip of her mommy's nose before snuggling into her arms.

"I love you too." said Bianca, kissing her brow.

Miranda sighed happily, glad she had gotten the chance to ask the questions that had been preying on her mind. She had the best mommy in the world, and it wasn't fair that things kept happening to make her sad.

Bianca flipped one of Miranda's pigtails playfully.

"I swear every time I see you, you look more grown up."

"You only saw me yesterday." Miranda protested.

"I know… but still…" said Bianca kissing Miranda's brow again. "Have Kendal and Marissa been taking good care of you and Gabby?"

"Yeah." said Miranda, "And I've been taking care of Gabby too."

"That is because you are an amazing big sister."

Miranda smiled proudly.

Just then there was a shout and a peal of laughter. They turned to see that AJ and Miranda's cousins had started a raucous game around the slide and the swings at the bottom of the lawn.

"That looks like fun." said Bianca.

Miranda nodded.

They watched as Ian and Spike ran rings around AJ, the goal of the game obviously to get to the slide without being tagged.

"It looks like your Birthday twin is in need of back-up." said Bianca, "Why don't you go play?"

Miranda looked up at her mommy,

"Would that be okay?"

"Are you kidding me, seeing you running around and having fun always makes me super happy. Now go and rescue AJ from your cousins."

"Okay." said Miranda; she gave her mommy one last squeeze before racing across the grass to join the boy's game.

Now the painkiller was beginning to work, Bianca sat up and shifted on the sun lounger so she could watch the kids properly and there was barely a twinge in her back and side.

She grinned as AJ and Miranda shared a high five before racing after a giggling Ian; the sound of children's laughter was the one thing that had been missing from this perfect day and now… now Bianca wished she could stay here forever.

…


	223. Chapter 223 : The perfect day : Arrivals

"We're here, now the party can really get started!"

Bianca turned to see Ryan and Emma striding around the side of the house.

"Ryan, hi" called Bianca as Ryan froze, confused at finding her the only person there. Bianca laughed at the surprise expression on his face. Emma looked a little confused as well. "Hi Emma, Miranda is just down by the swings."

Emma looked from her dad to the play area at the foot of the garden where Miranda and AJ were waving enthusiastically at her.

"Can I?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Go on." said Ryan and she raced off towards her friends.

Ryan walked over to sit on the sun lounger Marissa had recently vacated.

"You look well." he said.

"Thanks." said Bianca although she knew he was lying. "How are things with you and Emma?"

"We are getting there. Kendal has been a great support and Cara."

"But you still miss Greenlee?"

"Sometimes." He suddenly looked very sad and Bianca regretted bringing up the subject.

"I hear Charlie is doing well."

"He's loud that's for certain." said Ryan, his smile returning.

"It just shows he has healthy lungs." said Bianca.

"That what I tell Cara, but she's not buying it." said Ryan with a laugh "… um… So where is everyone? I was told this was going to be a party?"

"Marissa and Kendal are inside preparing food, I'm not sure who else is invited…"

As if on cue Reggie and Camilla arrived. Reggie was making slow progress as he was holding hands with Ayesha and Gabby; and Gabby was talking animatedly about something.

"We made it on time?" said Camilla as she joined Ryan and Bianca by the pool. "Do you know where they want the chilli?" She had a doggy bag from Krystal's in her hand; she had clearly come straight from work.

"Hand it here." said Kendal.

She and Marissa had been setting up a drinks and buffet table in the shade of the pool house porch.

Marissa came out to join them, carrying a couple packs of cola cans. She dumped them unceremoniously on the table. She had taken the opportunity to put a red and orange sarong over her bikini.

When she spotted the new arrivals she laughed.

"At last the men are here." she said, "The barbecue is just over there along with everything you need." She pointed to the built in barbecue which was in a sunken patio close to the kitchen of the main house.

"Isn't that a little sexist." said Kendal with a laugh.

"Maybe." said Marissa grinning, "But I don't have a clue how they work and don't men like burning stuff?"

"Well I like burning stuff." said Ryan, getting up to help.

"Just not the burgers please." said Camilla laughing. "Tell you what, I'll come and give you a hand."

While Camilla and Ryan when off to start the barbecue Marissa came over to check on Bianca.

"Did you want to move out of the sun?"

"I'm good for a little longer." said Bianca.

"Well I also brought you out a wrap."

"Thanks." said Bianca, she was feeling a little underdressed in just a bathing suit now that the guests were arriving. Marissa helped her into the sleeves and Bianca tied the cord around her waist. She touched the blue and white fabric, it was very familiar. It was the same wrap that Marissa had worn by the pool when they had gone away together to the lakes. Bianca stayed with that memory for a moment, thinking about how far she and Marissa had come since then. In that moment they were both burying their feelings because they were so afraid. Now they were together all that fear and doubt seemed ridiculous.

"A penny for your thoughts." said Marissa.

Bianca smiled and squeezed Marissa's hand.

"I'm just thinking about how we were meant to be."

"Yes we are." said Marissa stealing a quick kiss.

...

"Mommy! Momma 'Rissa!" called Gabby.

Reggie and his two small companions had finally made it to the pool side.

"Hello sweetie." said Bianca, grinning at her youngest, "Have you got a kiss for me too?"

"Magic kisses." The little girl cried.

Gabby wrapped her arms tightly around her mommy's neck and kissed her nose three times.

"Hi Reggie." said Marissa greeting her girlfriends cousin.

Reggie was scooping Ayesha up into her arms.

"You have a really nice place here." he said admiringly.

"We are in the pool house right now." said Marissa pointing a thumb in the direction of her and AJs home. "The big house is waiting until we can all be together." She smiled at Bianca, who was still being cuddled by her daughter. "Which hopefully won't be long now."

"Shush," warned Bianca, "No Jinxing."

"Mommy." said Gabby climbing onto Bianca's lap."

"Yes sweetie."

"I have news."

"You do?"

"Oh she does." said Reggie. "It's very impressive."

"Well come on them, tell us." said Bianca delightedly.

Gabby grinned, excitement in her eyes.

"At Miranda Centre Playtots I showed Deedee how to draw a fishy, and Miss Criscito saw and she had me show Mary and Ford and Kavita and Sol and Timmy and we all drewed fishys and she is going to make an underwater picture on the wall with all the fishys in and 'Eesha and the very little ones are doing sea weed and rocks."

"I did pink rocks" said Ayesha enthusiastically.

"That sound amazing Ayesha," said Bianca smiling up at the toddler in her cousin's arms, "And Gabby this _is_ huge news! A wonderful art project all because of your special fish!"

"Wonderful indeed." agreed Marissa. "And you showed all those children how to draw. You are so clever."

Gabby was so pleased with herself, it looked like she might burst.

"You know you still have to show me how you draw these amazing fishys." said Bianca smiling proudly at her little girl.

Gabby looked from Reggie and Marissa pleadingly.

"Well why don't I go and grab you some paper." offered Marissa , "So you can show you mommy what a genius you are."

"Thank you." said Gabby politely.

"You are very welcome." said Marissa, giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead before popping back into the house.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the play area and all the adults turned their heads, but as it was followed by a series of wolf howls they realised it was part of a new game.

"They are certainly having fun." said Kendal coming over to join Bianca and Reggie, "Although I should probably go and make sure Ian isn't being a nuisance to his brother."

"I can go." offered Reggie. He turned to Ayesha who was still in his arms. "What do you say midget, do want to see what the other kids are up to?"

Ayesha shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Gabby."

"I can watch her." said Bianca patting a vacant spot on her lap.

"Yeah, would you like Bianca to watch you?" Reggie asked, knowing sometimes Ayesha could be shy around adults.

Ayesha nodded silently.

"Okay, be good." said Reggie, blowing a kiss to Ayesha before sitting her on Bianca's knee. "Remember momma is just over there." He added pointing towards the barbecue area where two figures were being slightly obscured by a cloud of smoke.

"We know you just want to go and play." teased Kendal as Reggie headed off across the lawn.

"Obviously." said Reggie with a wide grin. He walked towards the play area, turning back once more to give them another grin."Just a big kid me!"

Another wolf howl rose up when the kids saw him coming and led by AJ, they all charged out to try and wrestle the intruder to the ground.

"He so great with the kids." said Kendal shaking her head in disbelief.

"He is, isn't he." said Bianca, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Here you go Gabster." said Marissa, coming back with paper and crayons. She cleared a space on the little side table between the sun loungers and pulled it closer for Gabby to rest on.

Marissa looked up at the gleeful sound of her son's whoops and saw him being lifted up by Reggie, who had Spike and Ian clinging to his legs while Miranda and Emma pulled at his right arm.

"He's not exactly a good influence." she said with a laugh.

"They are having fun." said Bianca.

"Mommy!" called Gabby, demanding her mother's attention.

"I'm looking." said Bianca. She shifted Ayesha's weight slightly so she could lean closer to watch her daughter's famous fish drawing.

...

"So hostess with the most-ess, is there much more to be done?" Kendal asked Marissa as they turned to survey their progress with the buffet table.

"Just a couple of bowls of chips and then we are pretty much ready for when the barbecue gets going." Marissa glanced at her watch. "Erica should be here soon."

Marissa was surprised to see Kendal's features darken slightly at the mention of her mother…

…

***There is quite a bit of back and forth in this chapter, I hope it flows okay.***


	224. Chapter 224: Being Erica

Erica was loving the attention.

She had spent four hours in a photo-shoot, modelling for the magazine spread for her _Origana_ range. Erica was in her element surrounded by bright young things, laughing at flattering jokes and basking in the admiration, this is what had been missing in New York, the respect.

As she walked into the Fusion offices with the design team to look at the head shots Erica noticed Jackson was waiting for her.

"Where have you been, have you seen the time." he asked, looking pointedly at his watch.

Erica glanced at the clock it was almost seven o'clock, it wasn't that late to go out to supper.

"You've forgotten haven't you." said Jackson, recognising her look. "Bianca! Marissa arranged a pool party for her day release from hospital."

"Is that today." asked Erica, surprised that she had forgotten. But Bianca would understand surely if they were a little late. There were just a couple of important things to arrange before she could leave the office.

"Just give me two more minutes." said Erica touching Jackson's arm and smiling warmly up at him. Erica then joined the design huddle at the centre desk as they when through the final layouts.

Jackson sighed and took a seat on the couch in the lobby by the elevator.

…

Jackson was putting his foot down as they drove across town. Erica's two minutes had been closer to half an hour.

"You're mad at me." said Erica, recognising his mood.

"Well this is important, we were on a mission to cheer up Bianca." said Jackson. "I thought you had decided to put your family first for once."

"I am. I am trying to help save Kendal's business. Bianca will understand us being a little late." said Erica. Of course Bianca would understand; she was such a wonderful thoughtful daughter. Kendal was the child who was the most work. She still wasn't sure how rescuing her eldest daughter's ailing beauty business had turned into an all-out war?

"We are more than a little late." said Jackson sharply, as he turned abruptly onto Crescent Drive.

…

There were four cars parked on the driveway when they got to Bianca and Marissa's house. They could hear conversation and laughter coming from around the back.

Erica, put on her confident smile, this wasn't going to be a problem; they were just fashionably late.

They found Ryan, Kendal, Camilla and Reggie sat under the pool house porch chatting and sipping beers.

"Better late than never." called Reggie, getting up to embrace his dad. "Don't worry we saved you some wieners."

Erica however was met by an accusing stare from her eldest daughter.

"Where have you been?"

"I was held up at work."

"Work." scoffed Kendal, "How much money have you been spending now?"

"Kendal!" warned Erica. "Now is not the time."

"No it never is. I mean you didn't even think to call and let us know you were delayed."

"I'm sorry." said Erica and she meant it. Kendal was right, she should have at least called, she just got so caught up. "Where is Bianca?"

"Marissa is helping her get dressed. She was supposed to be back at the hospital by seven, but she wanted to wait for you."

"So we almost missed her." said Jackson, giving Erica a pointed look.

"And you missed quite a party." said Ryan, keen to break the sour mood that had descended on the moment. "The kids are all zonked out on the couch we wore then out so much."

"I still say you cheated in the piggy back race." said Reggie, giving Ryan a grin.

"Talk to your girlfriend there if you want to talk about cheating; crossing lanes in a swimming race?"

"I don't know what you mean." said Camilla, "Anyway the umpire ruled it an accident."

"Yeah, that was because your foul let her girlfriend win!" said Ryan with a laugh.

Marissa chose that moment to wheel Bianca from the pool house.

"People, people, no arguments this is supposed to be a party!" she said.

"Mom! Uncle Jack! You made it!" cried Bianca delighted to see them both.

Erica frowned at the sight of her daughter in a wheelchair. Despite the wide smile on Bianca's face she looked very small, and she sat very stiffly.

"I'm so sorry we are so late." said Erica wrapping her arms around her daughter. Bianca hugged her back only using one hand.

"You're here now." said Bianca.

"Sorry." said Jackson bending down, when Erica was done, to kiss his niece's cheek.

"We are going to have to love you and leave you though." said Marissa, "Bianca needs to get back to hospital or David will kill me."

"Thanks for a great party guys." said Bianca grinning at everyone.

"Well before you go a toast." said Ryan raising his beer bottle, "To Bianca, the bravest of us all!"

"To Bianca…"Here,here…" Toasted everyone.

"And the best umpire out there!" added Reggie, making them all laugh.

Erica smiled politely wondering what she had missed.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Erica asked, not quite believing that she had come so close to miss seeing her daughter.

"She really does." said Marissa from behind Bianca, her voice was light, but the expression on her face, that Bianca couldn't see, was very serious.

Erica looked down at her daughter once more, she looked pale. Just how ill was she? And how had she not noticed until now?

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow." said Erica taking her daughter's hand.

"I'd like that." said Bianca.

"And thanks guys for coming." said Marissa. "You're okay to watch AJ until I get back?"

"The kids are asleep." said Kendal, "It's fine."

"Thanks for a great party!" said Reggie.

Ryan toasted Marissa with his beer bottle.

"Here, here."

"Take care Binks." said Kendal kissing her sister's cheek. "And I'll be by tomorrow too."

"Thanks, 'night guys!"

"Good night." The gang of friends chorused.

Erica watched her daughter go. She turned to Kendal.

"Is she really alright?" Erica asked.

Kendal's expression was very hard as she stared back at her mother.

"If you really cared you would have been here to find out."

The mood was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Hey," said Jackson, deciding the tension between mother and daughter needed breaking once more. "Did someone say something about wieners?"

…


	225. Chapter 225 : The end of a perfect day

Marissa pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Can't we drive around the block a couple more times." begged Bianca.

Marissa put a hand on Bianca's knee.

"I need to get you back; I can see the pain you are in."

"I've had my medication, I feel better now." said Bianca, gazing into Marissa's eyes. "Honestly, I just want to stay with you."

"I know I feel the same." whispered Marissa, as she moved closer, her lips lightly grazing Bianca's.

Bianca sighed, her smile brightening.

"Thank you for today, I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time… and to see the kids so happy… You are an incredible girlfriend."

Marissa's grinned.

"I have an excellent role model."

She moved in for more kisses. Bianca reached up with her right hand to stroke Marissa's neck and shoulder, keeping her close. They lost themselves in the taste of each other's mouth.

"Mm." sighed Marissa.

"We could just stay here." suggested Bianca.

"What, making out like a couple of High School kids in the car?" said Marissa with laugh.

"Works for me." said Bianca laughing too, but there was an unmistakable intensity in her eyes as she pulled Marissa closer once more…

…

Marissa pulled out of a heated kiss, and attempted to catch her breath. She had let Bianca take the lead, as she could judge own limitations. Only Bianca's limitations were proving anything but limiting. Marissa realised they had both completely lost track of time and it was beginning to get dark out.

"I need to get you back."

"Not yet." begged Bianca, wide eyed, as she grabbed at Marissa's collar.

"Bianca, please, you have to go back." said Marissa gathering the strength to move away from her girlfriend's delicious lips and irresistible brown eyes. Marissa glanced out of the windscreen towards the hospital trying to find something else to focus on; at the same time surreptitiously refastening the buttons of her shirt. She froze at the sight of a familiar silhouette standing outside the front of the hospital. "Oh god is that David?" gasped Marissa, ducking down slightly in her seat.

"Has he seen us?" Bianca asked, following her girlfriend's gaze.

Marissa squinted to try and get a better look at the shadowy figure.

"I don't…" began Marissa, but then she saw his eyes focus in their direction. "Yeah…" she said reluctantly, "Yeah, he's seen us."

Bianca sighed.

"You had to go back eventually." said Marissa, "You've got a major medical treatment tomorrow."

"I know." said Bianca sadly. She stroked Marissa's cheek. "And you have a check-up with Dr Stanhope; maybe finding some new memories."

"Maybe." said Marissa, reaching up her own hand to mirror the gesture, enjoying the softness of the skin of Bianca's cheek.

They got caught up in each other's gaze again before moving in for another passionate kiss.

"This is silly." moaned Marissa between kisses. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Mmmmm." breathed Bianca, drawing her back in for a longer kiss. "I know."

Marissa pulled away once more.

"No, we have to stop… or the next thing you know David will be over here tapping in the glass."

Bianca laughed at the image.

Marissa sighed as she stared back at Bianca trying to find the strength to leave the car. She kissed Bianca once… twice…

"Right, we have to go!" she stated firmly.

But she kissed Bianca deeply once more before finding the door handle and opening the car door.

Marissa got out of the car and stepped into the cool evening air, trying to ground herself. She waved in David's direction. It was time for Bianca to return to her hospital bed. Their day of freedom was over.

…

Marissa got home to find two cars still waiting in the drive.

Under the pool house porch she found Jackson and Kendal quietly talking.

"Everyone else gone?" Marissa asked.

Kendal laughed.

"Well you've been gone quite I long time… so I guess it wasn't quite as simple as dropping Bianca off at the hospital."

Marissa's cheeks turned a little red.

"Erm… no." she said.

"Stop, I don't want to know." said Kendal, holding up her hand. "But she's okay?"

"Well, David wasn't very pleased with us being over an hour late…"

"I'll bet." said Jackson.

"But she seems fine… She really enjoyed today."

"Good I'm glad."

Marissa looked into the darkened windows of the pool house.

"Is Erica inside, I need to talk to her about something?"

"She left with Reggie," said Jackson, a hint of exasperation in his voice, "Apparently she has an early start tomorrow. I stayed to help Kendal load and unload a car full of sleeping children."

"I'm sorry I didn't think." said Marissa apologising to Kendal. "I can't believe how well you are coping with a houseful of kids?"

"I'm definitely outnumbered." said Kendal, "But luckily three out of four of them are angels and my little demon is so cute, I can forgive him anything. Besides you are always there for breakfasts and most bed times and there's always Reggie, so I'm doing surprisingly well."

"Speaking of bedtimes." said Jackson. "It is getting rather late."

"Then let's round up the kids."

They found all five children passed out in the lounge. Spike, Ian and Miranda were sprawled on the couch while AJ and Gabby were stretched out on the floor.

"Wake the little ones first?" suggested Kendal.

She shook Ian gently put he wasn't really stirring so she settled instead at scooping his unconscious form into her arms.

"AJ." called Marissa, shaking his shoulder. "AJ come on wake up."

Her son groaned.

"Come on buddy get up. I'm going to help get everyone to Kendal's car. Do you think you can get yourself to bed? We won't worry about teeth cleaning tonight, okay; just bed. Can you hear me AJ?"

"Okay." moaned AJ, sitting up still half asleep, knocking into Gabby as he did so.

"Mommy?" whined Gabby, not liking being disturbed.

"Shh." soothed Marissa, picking up the little girl. "Mommy went back to hospital. And now it's time for you to go home."

Gabby wrapped her arms around Marissa's neck.

"Momma 'Rissa." she sighed happily.

"That's right." said Marissa smoothing her hair.

They were ready to move. Kendal had Ian in her arms and a half-dozy Miranda leaning into her side. Jackson had Spike cradled in his arms.

"Lets go." said Jackson.

…

Marissa wished everyone good night and waved them off. Night had really fallen now and Marissa wondered how late it was.

She came back to the pool house and climbed the stairs to AJs room.

He had managed to change into his pyjama bottoms, but was now sprawled out across the foot on his bed asleep again. He was so worn out.

Marissa shook him awake again.

"Come on buddy, you are almost there." she said pulling back the covers and guiding his head to the pillow before tucking him in.

"Mom," he mumbled, not really opening his eyes. "We had fun today."

"Yeah we did." said Marissa kissing his brow.

"Mom." he mumbled again.

"Yes AJ."

"Did you have a good day?"

Marissa smiled down at her sleepy son.

"AJ, I had the perfect day."

…


	226. Chapter 226 : Dr Stanhope's office

"Good morning." said Dr Stanhope, welcoming Marissa into his office. "Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"We had a wonderful day yesterday. Thanks for delaying the appointment."

"Well just because I'm not being her psychiatrist at the moment doesn't mean I can't help look after Bianca's mental health." said the doctor, taking his seat and gesturing for Marissa to take a seat on the couch.

"I think it helped boost everyone's mental health." said Marissa taking a seat and giving in the doctor a nervous smile.

"And yourself?" asked the doctor.

"I'm getting memories back." stated Marissa a hopeful light in her eyes. "It's sporadic and it's not like the dreams, it feels real, like it's really me in the moment. It started when I saw this woman talking to Bianca in hospital; Sienna. In my mind I could see her kissing Bianca's cheek, I could feel the jealousy… I could even smell the coffee I remembered holding. It was really intense. I practically attacked the poor woman I was so jealous."

"Well that does sound intense." said the doctor. "And was there anything else, were there any surrounding memories."

"Um… it was pretty much just a flash of a moment and the impression it left. Everything else was still just as fuzzy."

"But you said _memories_?"

"Yeah, I had a flash of looking after Miranda after AJ scraped his knee… and I could almost remember my mom taking care of me in the same way. And… um… Bianca was kissing me in the park and I had a flash of JR kissing me and an argument… but that was tied to the location; he took me there for a picnic and Bianca and I were having a breakfast picnic…so…"

"Well it sounds like these memories go pretty deep if you are getting flashes from your childhood."

"That's good right?"

"Yes… but they sound quite spotted." The doctor made another note. "And how are your dreams?"

"The same I guess." said Marissa. "I've been writing them in my journal like you suggested. Although I had a new one last night. I'm not sure if it wasn't really just a dream it was kind of surreal. I was trying to tell Bianca that I loved her only JR was there. He kept saying really annoying and obnoxious things like _'Newsflash, Marissa likes men!'_ It was just weird."

"Do you have any anxiety about your relationship with Bianca?"

"What? Am I questioning if I like women?" asked Marissa incredulously, "… no I love her."

Dr Stanhope let the statement hang in the air.

"I mean I worry about her." said Marissa needing to fill the silence. "She's sicker than she's letting on. I can see she's in pain and I just want to wrap her up and keep her safe, but it's out of my hands."

"And it worries you?"

"Yeah it worries me. I can't bear the thought of losing her."

"Why would you?"

"Because… no I shouldn't be talking like this!"

"Who else can you talk to if not you psychiatrist? Marissa I'm here to help."

"But I'm supposed to be talking about my memories."

"I am here for anything you need to talk about."

Marissa stared at Dr Stanhope."

"But I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should be staying positive not dwelling on the worse case scenarios."

"But?" said Dr Stanhope, knowing there was so much more Marissa wasn't saying.

"But Bianca refuses to talk about it. She turns it into a joke and pushes it away and I don't want to upset her so I don't talk about it either. But what if David's magic treatment doesn't work? I... I'm scared. It scares me. Bianca is my future, I know it and I don't care if she is not crutches or in a wheelchair... or in a hospital bed... I don't care. But I don't want her hurting and I don't want her being brave for my sake... and I can't bear the thought of being without her!"

"You said that before; about losing her?"

"It's just I can see her at some point pushing me away, like she did after JR's assault when she thought I couldn't handle it… It will be to protect me, I know, at least in her mind, but still… If she's paralysed… I can see her becoming a martyr to it, being strong for everyone while she's cut to pieces inside. I don't want that to happen to her."

"Then be strong for her. Be there for her."

"I do. I try."

"Then don't stop." said Dr Stanhope. "You are right. Bianca is good at hiding her feelings when she's in pain. She learnt it the hard way, hiding her anorexia, hiding her sexuality, her rape, her pregnancy, losing her child; she hasn't had it easy. I think part of her believes that protecting others is a way to protect herself."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell her you love her. Tell her every day. Love has the greatest healing power of all."

…


	227. Chapter 227 : Experimental Procedure

David had come to hospital early that morning, leaving Leora with her carer. He wanted to go through Bianca's treatment again. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Griffin came and found him in the labs later that morning as he was going through Bianca's blood work.

"Is this for Bianca's new procedure?" asked Griffin, picking up David's notebook and glancing at his notes. His voice was quiet and conversational but there was an edge to his tone David didn't like. "I was speaking to Kendal this morning and she said you had a new treatment plan for Bianca starting today. But I thought that can't be right because David hasn't mentioned anything to me. In fact you haven't mentioned it to anyone."

David scowled. He had been keeping his new plan to treat Bianca quiet for just this very reason; he knew there would be opposition.

He looked up at his old colleague; how things had changed. Griffin had once been all about pushing boundaries for the greater good and now he was just another safe, boring, pill pusher. And as far as David could see, that was the difference between a good doctor and a great doctor.

"I believe the only way forward with this treatment is to introduce a new formula of the Orpheus serum directly into her spinal cord." explained David, "Treat her whole nervous system in one dose."

Griffin stared at him, a frown on his face.

"You know, I had hoped Kendal had misunderstood when she described the treatment to me but no, you are seriously considering introducing an experimental nerve agent directly into Bianca's spine!"

"Short of surgery, she doesn't have any other option." said David, leaning back down over the microscope; trying to ignore the harsh tones of the younger doctor.

"But why are you even considering such a dangerous procedure?"

David sat up pushing his chair away from the desk in frustration.

"Because it isn't working! The Orpheus treatment should have healed the nerve damage by now; instead it is making things worse. I've been tweaking the formula, the dosage and nothing works." David stared at Griffin. "She is running out of time, her nervous system is still deteriorating, she could end up paralysed again. I won't let that happen. I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her again."

"But surely that is more reason to step back and try and find out what is really happening!"

"No." said David fiercely. "I know what is happening! I need to target her whole nervous system; I need to strengthen the dose. It is all or nothing."

"But the risks! David this could kill her!"

"I won't let that happen."

"David, look at yourself! How hard have you been driving yourself on this? Maybe you should just accept that you can't help her anymore. Take a step back."

"What, I just let her be paralysed? What would your girlfriend say if she could hear you say that about her sister?"

"I'm not saying that! But you don't know what is really going on with Bianca's nervous system. No one does. I say withdrawn you Orpheus treatment; that is what is making her so sick, and then we can see how her nervous system reacts. For all we know it could heal itself again."

"So we sit and wait for a miracle?"

"It is safer than rushing this experimental treatment on Bianca. I won't allow it!"

"You!" gasped David incredulously. "_You_ won't allow it?"

"I've already called the hospital board. I am going to call for a halt on the Orpheus treatment."

"You don't have the power."

Griffin, stared confidently back at David.

"That is where you would be wrong!"

…

Bianca sat up in her bed a small smile on her lips. Her mind was playing through scenes from last night; the party and Marissa's goodnight kiss… especially Marissa's goodnight kiss.

The door to her room opened and David walked in with a wheelchair, a determined expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

David gave her a wide smile.

"Bianca, I'm sorry but I've had to move your treatment forward." he said, moving to unhook her from the heart monitor.

"What, to right now?" asked Bianca, surprised at the sudden rush.

"It is due to reasons beyond my control." said David in a soft calm tone. "But everything is prepared so I can bring forward the procedure without any complications."

"Well if I'm honest I would rather get it over with sooner rather than later," said Bianca nervously, "I'd just be worrying about the size of the needle all day otherwise."

"That's a girl." said David as he helped her from the bed onto the wheelchair.

Once she was settled David put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me Bianca, in a few hours you will be back to your old self again. I promise."

…


	228. Chapter 228 : Tad and Dixie

**I am adding my blurb today as the Queen's Jubilee is now upon us and what with regular work, extra bank holiday work and my families party plans I'm not sure I'll get a chance to post a chapter on Monday or Tuesday, but I will try my best.**

**Sorry about yesterday's slightly ominous chapter. Yes the angst is back! I did warn you. :o) You will have to blame my muse of four weeks ago for these next dramatic twists and turns before the grand (and very happy) finale.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Erica launches her perfume, Tad visits Llanview, Bianca's fate is revealed.**

…

Tad checked the address in the letter twice before he knocked on the door. He then looked down to check his appearance. He was quickly tucking in his shirt when Dixie opened the door.

"Tad!" she gasped, her surprised expression turning to a smile. "You came!"

He smiled cautiously back.

"I came."

Dixie welcomed into her apartment. Tad looked around the slightly shabby surroundings with a solicitous eye.

"It's cosy."

"It is. Cosy and affordable" said Dixie, taking his coat and gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. "It's also on a direct bus route to the hospital."

"Yeah, you said in your letter." said Tad settling on the slightly lumpy couch. Dixie took a seat beside him still smiling.

"Well I brought all the stuff you asked for." said Tad patting the grey suitcase by his side. "Your side of the closet is practically empty now… Not that you had much stuff there in the first place."

"Thank you." said Dixie, still staring at him as if she couldn't believe he was really there. "And are you well?"

"I am." said Tad.

"And the girls?"

"They are very… girly." said Tad with a grin. "Apparently the latest thing is hula-hoops. They are out in the yard every night swinging plastic hoops around their hips. Kathy's getting quite good at it; she can do two at a time…" Tad looked up at Dixie. "I should have brought pictures, I'm sorry I didn't think."

"And how is AJ." Dixie asked; an unspoken hope in the question.

Tad knew he could only answer honestly.

"He is doing great. He's really settle in with his mom… although things are hard for them at the moment as Bianca is back in hospital, I heard there have been some worrying complications."

"Has he asked about his dad?"

"No." said Tad, "And before you ask I didn't ask him to write to JR. I couldn't do that to the kid."

"I understand." said Dixie sadly. She looked hopefully Tad. "But you are here."

"I came to see you." said Tad. "I'm not here for JR."

Dixie's eyes flashed with disappointment.

"But he is sick… he needs our support."

"He did this to himself." said Tad. "He tried to commit murder, twice!"

"He was out of his mind."

"I didn't come here to talk about JR." said Tad firmly, knowing there was no way he could continue this conversation without upsetting Dixie. "I came to talk about you and me and our family."

"Our family… my family is here with JR."

"And what about Kathy, she has lived almost all her life without her mother and now you abandon her just when she's found you again. Do you have any idea how much that hurt her? And what about AJ? His father tried to kill his mother… how traumatic is that to a little boy? What about me? I lost you; the woman I loved the most. By a miracle you return to me only for you to disappear all over again."

"I haven't disappeared."

"You haven't come home either."

"But JR…" said Dixie sadly. "You have no idea how sick he is. It is heart breaking. He is almost unrecognisable, my poor little boy."

"He's not a little boy anymore."

"He's still my son."

"And you are still my wife!" snapped Tad in frustration. Why couldn't he get through to her?

"No I'm not." said Dixie quietly.

Tad starred at Dixie. She seemed exhausted, her smile had vanished; she only looked at Tad now with sad eyes. Tad realised she had thought he'd come to help her with JR, but the more he saw of her tired eyes and the sad little apartment, the more he wanted to take her far away from the hold JR had over her.

Tad took a deep breath, he realised the only way to move forward would be to meet her half way.

"You want me to see JR?"

The light returned to Dixie's eyes.

"Yes. I know your presence will help. He needs to see that he isn't alone… and I need you to see how sick he is."

"I will do this." said Tad. "But you need to do something for me in return."

"What?"

"If I agree to speak to JR, you have to promise to return to Pine Valley for a few days and spend time with the rest of your family."

"You want me to leave JR!"

"I want you to take a break and spend time with your daughter." said Tad, reaching out to take her hand. "The decision is yours."

…


	229. Chapter 229 : Something bad or good

**I found a moment to post! **

**Oh and I forgot to say yesterday - Thank you reviewers for your continued support!**

**...**

Kendal caught up with Griffin in the hospital corridor. He had his head down looking at a medical chart.

"Hello." she said with a grin.

"Hey." He said looking up. "Sorry I was miles away."

Kendal linked arms with him as they carried on down the corridor.

"Well I'm glad I caught up with you." she said "I can kill two birds with one stone. Invite you and Cara to dinner tonight and visit my sister before her new treatment."

"Bianca's treatment's been cancelled." said Griffin.

"What?"

"It is much too dangerous. I've called a meeting with the hospital board. I want her removed from the Orpheus serum and have David taken off her case."

"But if it's helping her?" asked Kendal.

"It's not. It's actually what's making her so sick." explained Griffin. "In fact I was on my way to talk her through everything."

Kendal swallowed,

"I had no idea. But if you take her off the treatment?"

"I want to see if she can heal on her own."

…

They reached the nurse's station outside Bianca room, to find Marissa standing there looking lost.

"What's up?" Kendal asked smiling at her sister's attentive girlfriend.

Marissa looked worried.

"Bianca's not in her room and no one seems to know where she is."

"What!" gasped Griffin.

He charged into Bianca's room. The bed was indeed empty.

"That egotistical son of a bitch!" snarled Griffin tearing off towards the elevators.

"What's going on?" cried Marissa as he raced passed her. "Where's Bianca?"

Kendal said nothing, only chased after him, terrified for her sister.

Not knowing what else to do Marissa joined the pursuit.

…

"Stop what you are doing right now!" yelled Griffin as he charged though the doors of the operating room.

David didn't look up. He was withdrawing a large needle from the base of Bianca's back as she lay unconscious on the operating table.

"You are too late." said David calmly, applying a dressing to the needle site.

Kendal and Marissa arrived moments behind Griffin.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked, confused.

Griffin glared at David.

"Something bad."

"No." said David, glaring right back. "Something good. I've just saved her!"

…


	230. Chapter 230 : The waiting game

Bianca was moved to a recovery room. Griffin and David followed the gurney, still arguing.

"How could you do that?" Griffin yelled angrily, pointing a finger at David.

"You left me no choice." retorted David. "You are so blind you failed to see this was is her only chance."

"You risk a woman's life and you call me blind!"

"STOP IT!" snapped Marissa stepping between them. "Leave! She shouldn't have to hear this!"

"Marissa." said David, his tone softening as her reached for his daughter's hand. She pulled her arm away and glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"I trusted you… I trusted you and you… How could you risk Bianca's life like that?"

"There was no risk." insisted David.

"There was huge risk." countered Griffin. "There is still a huge risk."

"Marissa." begged David, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Just leave." she said, sniffing back her sobs.

David scowled at Griffin once more before striding from the room.

Griffin touched Marissa's arm.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. They both looked down at Bianca's unconscious form. "She's sedated at the moment, but there is no reason why you can't sit with her until she wakes up."

"But what has that medical treatment done to her?" Marissa asked an edge of fear to her voice.

Griffin led her to a chair beside the bed.

"We won't know until she regains consciousness." He said kindly. "Just be there for her."

"Always'" said Marissa. She sighed before taking Bianca's hand, tipping her head slightly to look at her girlfriend's sleeping features. "I'm here." she whispered, stroking a stray curl from Bianca's cheek. "Whatever happens I'll always be here."

…

Griffin found Kendal in the corridor her phone to her ear.

"God this is ridiculous." she snapped hanging up, she looked like she wanted to cry.

Griffin pulled her into an embrace. Kendal's head sunk into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm trying to reach mom, but she's not taking my calls… this stupid feud!"

"Do you want me to try?" Griffin asked.

"Could you?" sighed Kendal anger creeping into her voice. "If I had my way I would leave her to her own selfish ego but I know that Bianca will want her here when she wakes up."

Griffin hugged her close once more before letting go.

"I'll go make that call now." He said, walking across to the nearby nurse's station.

"What about David?" Kendal asked.

"He'll go before the board. I'll personally see his medical licence is revoked, permanently this time. And if…if any harm has been done, I'll be pressing criminal charges as well."

"And Bianca?"

"We'll know in a few hours." he said gravely.

…


	231. Chapter 231 : The Fear

Marissa sat by Bianca's bedside for what felt like an eternity, unable to take her eyes from her girlfriend's face. Waiting for any flicker of movement, any hint of change. What had David done to her? He told them he would help Bianca but Griffin's warnings had painted a much bleaker picture and Marissa didn't know who to believe.

Bianca looked so peaceful in her unconsciousness, there was a small smile on her lips and Marissa wondered if she was dreaming. Marissa brushed her fingers lightly against Bianca's soft cheek remembering doing the exact same thing last night as they kissed goodnight… She tried to stay positive… _everything was going to be alright_… but the fear kept dragging her back to a bad place. In the end the images playing in her mind of Bianca paralysed and scared and pushing her away were so vivid she had to close her eyes and turn away from the bed.

"Oh Bianca." she sighed, "Please be okay!"

It took her a moment before she opened her eyes again, trying to find a new focus, trying to be strong. Willing her all her love, she took Bianca's unmoving hand in her own … but what if she couldn't feel it?

She closed her eyes again as the fear returned… she didn't ever remember feeling so afraid…

Or did she…

…

_She remembered following Kendal into the Gallery conference room to find Bianca lying unconscious on the floor, blood on her face and Griffin kneeling over her as Ryan's footsteps echoed down the corridor as he tore after JR… _

_fear…_

_She remembered the worry in JR's voice when he told her over the phone he didn't know where AJ was; and the cold realisation that her little boy had run away from home…_

_fear…_

_She remembered waking up in hospital with no memory of who she was; every fact about herself an alarming blank and the expectant stare of strangers surrounding her bed…_

_fear…_

_She remembered Bianca pale; blood on her neck… a room filled with thunderous gun shots and screams … and then looking up into cold blue eyes glaring at her…JR… and the barrel of a gun as his finger tightened on the trigger…_

_fear…_

…

Marissa's eyes shot open at the memory of JR. She could almost hear the click as he pulled back the trigger; his gun aimed straight at her head…

But even as she tried to hold onto the moment still more images flashed through her mind, it was like the flood gates had been opened…

…

_She remembered a sneer on a once kindly face. _

"_Marissa you have such bad timing." said Ricky cruelly before he grabbed her arm. He clamped his hand over her mouth, smothering her, as he pushed her back down onto the hotel room bed across Bianca's unconscious form…_

_fear…_

_She remembered waking up on the cold attic floor to the choking smell of gas. The world was spinning, and she could barely see to move, her head hurt so much. Someone must have hit her… Annie! Annie was trying to kill her…_

_fear… _

_She remembered outside the courtroom, how the scuffle of Police as they wrestled the gun from Marion seemed strangely muffled and distant. And then the realisation that she had fallen on the floor and there was a sharp pain in her chest and she was struggling to take a breath. She had been shot and she couldn't even remember hearing the gun blast. She was dying… _

_fear… _

_She remembered the edge of sympathy in the police officers voice. "I'm so sorry for your loss." And in that moment Marissa knew she was all alone in the world now her parents were dead… _

_fear…_

_She remembered how the shape of the shadow on her bedroom wall seemed to creep towards her. Daddy always said that there were no such things as monsters, but the shadows at bed-time always seems to close in around her bed threatening to smother her…_

_Only daddy would never let anything hurt her or scare her. Her daddy believed anything is possible if you were only prepared to try. Her daddy knew a song that would always chase the bad things away…!_

…

Marissa found herself singing and as the words of the song slowly came to her, she felt like she had reclaimed a part of herself.

"_Da da-da da_,

_Near and far_

_We will be together,_

_So hush, don't you cry, _

_You will be,_

_In my arms… forever more."_

She remembered!

…

Marissa was brought back down to earth by the moan that escaped Bianca's lips.

"Bianca!" gasped Marissa. Leaning down so that the first thing her girlfriend would see waking up was her smiling face.

Bianca moaned again as her eyes slowly opened.

A small smile of recognition lit Bianca's face but only briefly.

"It hurts." Bianca groaned.

Marissa felt elation wash over her as she felt Bianca's grip tighten in her own and the signs of movement under the blanket as she awoke, slight shifts of her legs and her left arm. Bianca wasn't paralysed… she could move, she could feel!

"It's okay." said Marissa squeezing her hand. "Griffin said it is common to will feel discomfort after a spinal injection. Just don't try to move too much. I'll call him in, he will be glad you're awake."

Marissa moved to press the buzzer but Bianca's grip tightened on her hand and her moan took on a sharper edge.

"No." Bianca sobbed. "It hurts… please… please…make it stop…" her words becoming lost as they grew into a whimper.

"Bianca!" Marissa cried, Bianca's grip was like a vice. Bianca wasn't really hearing her. Her eyes were out of focus and she was trying to curl herself into a ball.

"It hurts…" wailed Bianca, her mouth open in a silent cry as she turned to bury her face in her pillow trying to escape the pain.

"You have to try not to move." said Marissa, panic entering her voice as she tried to stop her girlfriend rolling onto her side, but the tears of torture on Bianca's face as her moans turned to screams of real torment was almost unbearable.

The hospital room door burst open and Griffin raced in, followed by Frankie.

Bianca howled as she pushed Marissa away, her words barely legable any more. She was writhing in agony, her back arching so much her shoulders were lifted from the bed. "_Make it stop!"_

Marissa felt firm hands on her shoulders pulling her back as the two doctors moved to restrain Bianca. Marissa then felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She knew it must be Kendal but she couldn't tear her eyes away as Griffin filled a needle from a vial while Frankie wrestled to keep Bianca still enough for him to inject the needle into her neck.

Gradually Bianca's movements stilled as her eyes closed and a peaceful expression returned to her features.

…

Marissa was aware of Griffin speaking and Kendal asking questions but their voices sounded muffled and far away. She reached up and touched her own cheek; almost surprised to find it was wet… she was crying. Marissa felt like she was cocooned away from everything else. All she could see was Bianca and all she could feel was the fear…

… and the memory of the song that meant everything had vanished just as quickly as it came.

…

***Sorry for the late post. A rotten virus ruined my Jubilee – and I'm still feeling a little spacey - I just hope this chapter flows… **

**And that you'll forgive me.**

**:o)***


	232. Chapter 232 : Aftershock

Griffin had been talking to Kendal in the hospital corridor about Bianca's options when her sister's screams ripped through the air. Frankie, who had been coming from a different direction, raced into Bianca's room behind Griffin. They found her screaming and thrashing on the bed, a panicking Marissa by her bedside trying to hold her down.

Kendal grabbed her sister's girlfriend and pulled her away from the bed while the doctors tried to calm Bianca down. But she wasn't hearing them, she was insensible with pain. In the end Frankie had to physically restrain her to keep her still enough for Griffin to inject a sedative.

While Frankie checked on her vitals Griffin turned to Kendal, who was holding a subdued Marissa in her arms.

"I've sedated her." said Griffin. "She'll be fine for the moment."

"But what happened?" asked Kendal.

"I'm not sure." said Griffin gravely. "I know the Orpheus treatment was affecting her nerves, causing muscle pain. It would seem the side effect of David's radical new treatment is simply more pain."

"So what now?"

"I'll have to do some tests. It seems best to keep her sedated until we understand what this new injection has done to her nervous system."

"For how long?" asked Kendal the worry clear in her voice.

"I can't say." said Griffin sadly.

"Dr Castillio." called Frankie, drawing the doctor back to Bianca's bedside. "Her pulse is a little erratic."

"That could been a side effect of the treatment." said Griffin.

"Or the stress." added Frankie. "All the rest of her vitals seen strong and her reflexes are good.

"Good." said Griffin, pulling his fingers through his hair. "I think our first course of action is a scan of her spine, make sure there isn't a more obvious cause for this pain. Maybe David's injection was misaligned and caused some damage."

"Very good. I'll call down to CT." said Frankie, "And maybe…"

Frankie nodded his head in Marissa's direction. For the first time Griffin noticed the young woman was visibly shaking and it seemed Kendal's arms were the only thing holding her up.

"Marissa." said Griffin, trying to draw her away from starring at Bianca's bed. It took her a moment to register Griffin was speaking to her.

"Marissa." He said again softly.

Marissa met is eyes.

"She was screaming." Marissa stammered. "I thought she was okay and then she started screaming."

"Did she say anything, where the pain was?" Griffin asked.

"What?" asked Marissa, finding it hard to stay focused. "No… no… she just said it hurt and… and… begged for me to make it stop but I didn't know how!"

"It's okay." said Griffin calmly, leading her, with Kendal's help, to a chair. "She's sleeping now. She's not in any pain."

"But she was screaming." repeated Marissa, her mind clearly trapped in that moment. "She never screams."

"I know." said Griffin, taking Marissa's trembling hands. "Marissa, you are in shock. Do you understand? You are feeling shaky, yes, and a little sick?"

Marissa nodded.

"I think it best if we take you somewhere you can have a lie down."

"I can't leave her." sobbed Marissa. "I won't."

"We are about to take Bianca down for some tests to try and find out what has happened. We might be some time."

"I'll stay with you." said Kendal, putting her hand on Marissa shoulder. "We can wait together."

Marissa turned her head towards Kendal as if registering her for the first time.

"I don't think I could sleep."

"You don't have to sleep. You just have to rest." insisted Kendal starring back at Griffin for support.

"That's right." said Griffin. "And I'll let you know about Bianca as soon as I find something, okay."

"Okay." said Marissa in a quiet voice, her eyes drawn once more to Bianca, sleeping peacefully in her bed. "She's going to be alright."

"Marissa…" began Griffin, but Marissa wouldn't hear it.

"No." she insisted. "She is going to be alright!"

…


	233. Chapter 233 : Erica finds out

Erica stepped out of the television studio to find Malcolm her new PA waiting for her with her jacket.

"Did it go well?" he asked a professional smile on his lips.

"It went excellently." said Erica as they headed off to the waiting limousine. She had just recorded a spot for the local Philadelphia news channel for the launch of her new cosmetic range. "What's next on the schedule?"

Malcolm effortlessly referred to his iPhone.

"You have a meeting with the graphic designers at one and Chris and Helena want to go through the advertising options for the magazine spreads at three. And of course I have left a window open for you to have lunch with Mr Montgomery."

"Wonderful." said Erica, Malcolm held the car door for her.

"But I have cleared your meetings for the rest of the morning so you can visit Bianca in hospital." he said taking a seat beside her in the back of the limo.

"Good, then I shall have a few hours to visit my daughter before she is undergoes this new medical procedure today." said Erica as the driver pulled away.

"About that..." said Malcolm. For the first time Erica detected a hint of concern in her usually unruffled assistant.

"Is there a problem."

Malcolm gave an uncomfortable cough.

"You daughter Kendal has called for you a few times this morning. I informed her that you were otherwise engaged…"

Erica narrowed her eyes at her PA.

"Go on."

"A Dr Castle also called in regards to you daughters treatment."

"Castle?" questioned Erica. "You mean Castillio? Not Dr Hayward? What did he have to say about Bianca?"

"Simply that you should come directly to hospital. Bianca's procedure was brought forward and there are concerns."

Erica sat up sharply.

"When did he call?"

"No more than an hour ago." said Malcolm. "But as I knew this television interview was important and as you are already scheduled to visit the hospital…" He slowly clamed up when Erica narrowed her eyes at him.

"Young man, let me get one thing clear. NOTHING is more important than my family! NOTHING! If I was in the middle of a Letterman interview and my granddaughter skins her knee you get me and you tell me! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am." stammered Malcolm.

"Give me your phone." said Erica, grasping his cell from his hand. She knocked on the dividing glass and ordered the chauffeur to get her to Pine Valley Hospital as soon as possible, at the same time dialling Kendal's number.

The phone rang a few times before Kendal answered.

"Kendal I'm on my way. What's happened to Bianca?"

"You took your time." Her eldest daughters tone was harsh but her voice was quiet.

Erica glared at Malcolm once more.

"I only just heard."

"How convenient." said Kendal sourly. "Well just to get you up to speed. David Hayward, without approval, performed a very dangerous medical procedure on Bianca. She woke up about twenty minutes ago in so much pain that Griffin was forced to sedate her. She may have to be sedated indefinitely. And I am currently sitting in a hospital room with Marissa who was so traumatised by Bianca's screams of agony; she is in shock. How has your morning been mom?"

"Kendal…" gasped Erica, an unexpected sob causing her voice to catch. "My baby… I didn't know."

"Yeah, well." said Kendal, her own sorrow showing. "They are doing tests now. Griffin… He's a good doctor."

"He is. I'm sure he is. And we will get him anything he needs. Expense is not object." insisted Erica. "Look, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Kendal's grief took on a nastier edge.

"Oh why bother mom. Clearly you have more important things to do with your day. And of course money will fix this. Why bother turning up at all."

"Kendal!" retorted Erica, hurt by her daughter's indifference, but Kendal had already hung up.

"Kendal." Erica gasped again, how had this rift between them grown so fast and what about Bianca? If anything more had happened to her baby girl she didn't think she could bear it.

Erica banged on the glass divider again to get the chauffeur's attention.

"I don't care how many laws you break, driver! You get me to that hospital right now!"

…


	234. Chapter 234 : Crazy

**WARNING : JR alert!**

**...**

Tad followed Dixie through the security check point, a buzzer blaring alarmingly as the reinforced door opened. Dixie chatted in familiar tones to the balding guard who patted them both down before leading them through another heavy door to a sad little concrete room with two steel benches either side of a steel table all of which were screwed to the floor. There was a red line that ran across the length of the room basically dividing it into to.

The guard sniffed and addressed Tad; he was saying words he had clearly spoken many times before and the weariness in his voice was evident.

"There will be two guards present at all times. Do not cross the red line. Do not touch the patient. Do not pass the patient any object over the red line. Do not place any item on or under the table. If a guard issues you with instructions follow them immediately. If you wish to leave the room at any point inform the guard. Any questions?"

"No." said Tad. "I think you've covered it."

Tad's misgivings about Dixie leaving him for JR came back a hundredfold at the thought of her coming here every day to this oppressive place to see her son.

"Take a seat." instructed the guard.

Dixie had already settled on the uncomfortable looking bench. Tad settled beside her.

The blaring buzzer sounded and a door on the opposite wall opened and a guard walked in with JR dressed in an orange jump suit.

There was genuine surprise on JRs face at the sight of Tad sitting beside his mother.

JR was almost unrecognisable. Gone was the slick young man, he was thinner, his hair was longer and the beginnings of a patchy beard covered his chin.

"Tad." said JR, with a slight sneer. "I see you finally remembered I was here."

"Don't start JR." pleaded Dixie. "Especially when he's come all this way to see you?"

JR sniffed.

"So Tad what news do you bring me from sunny Pine Valley?"

Tad looked to Dixie. She was begging him with her eyes to be civil to JR, well for her he would try.

"Pine Valley carries on regardless." said Tad. "You know that. How are you JR?"

"I'm great!" said JR with a sarcastic laugh, "In the best possible care!"

Tad narrowed his eyes at JR's eccentric outburst. It didn't ring quite true.

JR leant closer resting his arms on the cold metal of the table.

"How is my son? How is AJ?"

Tad knew Dixie wanted him to lie and placate JR but JRs attitude was instantly rubbing him up the wrong way.

"He has a wonderful home with his mom. He couldn't be happier."

"Don't you mean moms." snapped JR.

"No. Bianca and Marissa aren't living together. Bianca is quite sick at the moment, a complication from the shooting."

"I'm glad." said JR coldly.

"JR." warned Dixie."

"What." said JR, holding his hands up in mock innocence, "I'm just glad my son isn't being polluted by living with two lesbians."

"Oh they are very much together JR and AJ couldn't be happier about it." said Tad, aware he was only tormenting JR more. "In fact he was telling me just last week that when Bianca adopts him he's going to be the happiest boy alive. He gets two of the best mommy's in the world, his very own twin, and a baby sister, all in one go!"

"Over my dead body!" snarled JR, banging his fist on the table. "No better yet, over hers!"

"JR you mustn't talk like this." said Dixie, horrified by JRs retort, but also a little mad at Tad for provoking him. She put a hand on Tad's arm in a silent plea for him to back down but Tad's eyes were narrowed at the young man he once thought of as his son.

"You know what, your right mom." said JR sitting back, the angry expression on his face morphing back to normal. "I have to be the bigger man." He smiled a sad smile in Tad's direction. "You know most nights I go over and over that drunken night at the Art Gallery. You have no idea how much I regret it. I was crazy and angry and I just stumbled on Bianca by accident. She was there all smiles and innocence and she had stolen everything from me twice over… I remember the softness of her neck as I squeezed my hands around it, the choking sobs she made and the way her eyes bulged as she fought for breath… It was all so easy. If I had just squeezed a little harder, for a little longer… it's a little horrifying to realise how close I came to killing her. How easy it would have been. I was crazy." An evil glint returned to JRs eyes. "How could such a simple death have been punishment for all she had put me through? I should have really hurt her and I knew how. She wasn't strong enough to fight back… I could have given AJ a real baby brother or sister then; a reminder neither bitches could ever forget. After all Bianca likes her rape babies…"

The slap came out of nowhere. One moment JR was sneering and the next he was clutching his cheek and Dixie was on her feet.

"You don't ever say things like that." she cried.

A guard was there at Dixie's shoulder muttering a warning.

JR stood up as well.

"What mom? I though you stood by me. That lesbian whore deserves all she gets. I would kill her a hundred times over if I could!"

Tad watched JR's display with dispassionate eyes and then began a slow sarcastic round of applause.

"A great performance there, JR," said Tad coolly, "A great performance. I can see exactly what you are up to."

JRs anger vanished as he turned to Tad.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all an act. You are still the scared snivelling little boy you have always been. This performance of yours is for one reason only. You've got it quite good here haven't you? Your own room, three square meals a day? You know prison is going to be hell by comparison and that is exactly where you will be ending up when the doctors realise you are no more crazy than I am."

"You think this is an act!" roared JR. "You don't think if I got out of here for one second I wouldn't go after her… slit the throat of her children while she watched… rip off her head and wear it as a hat!"

Tad got up slowly and took Dixie's arm.

"Quite frankly JR," said Tad, calm in the face of JR's red-faced rant, "No I don't."

JR screamed in rage and attempted to throw himself at Tad over the table but the two guards quickly wrestled him to the floor.

As they moved to leave, Tad turned back one more time.

"Oh and by the way, Dixie has agreed to take a break and come home for a few days to spend time with the rest of her family. You can rot here JR. All alone in your own spiteful games and inadequacy and I hope I never see you again."

…

...

**P.S. AMCPrincess it's the real Erica Kane - she's just getting into bad habits again.**


	235. Chapter 235 : The Prognosis

Bianca had been returned to her room and Griffin did his best to make sure she was comfortable. Fixing her to a sedative filled drip laced with a strong pain killer. The scans had revealed she was in some degree of discomfort even in her unconscious state. The scans had also shown no obvious physical cause for her extreme pain. The only culprit left was David's unauthorised Orpheus treatment. Griffin's next task was to break the news to Marissa and Kendal who were waiting in a neighbouring room. How could he tell them that the woman who was laughing and joking with them just yesterday was now in a drug induced coma, and would remain so until he could find a cure… if there was one?

Griffin stepped into the hallway, planning his next course of action, when he noticed David striding purposefully down the corridor towards Bianca's room.

"Where do you think you are going?" demanded Griffin, blocking his path.

David ignored him and attempted to step passed him.

"Someone told me Bianca was awake and there were complications." said David. "Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Because you have done more than enough!" snapped Griffin, blocking his way once more.

David finally registered the extent of the young man's anger.

"She's still my patient."

"Not anymore." said Griffin.

"I can help her." insisted David, "I'm the only one who can!"

"Help her? Help her! All you've succeeded in doing is make her sicker. I've done every scan I can think of and the only reason I can find for the unimaginable pain you have left her in is the nerve damage caused by your reckless treatment. It seems this Orpheus Serum of yours isn't such a miracle drug after all."

"Nerve damage? Orpheus doesn't work like that!"

"Well it does now? Oh I forgot, you think you are the only man genius enough to understand your miracle drug. Well your genius has left a young woman in a coma."

"A coma?" Both doctors turned to find Erica Kane standing a few feet away. "Please tell me you are not talking about my daughter."

"Erica, I'm sorry." began Griffin.

"Where is she?" demanded Erica, looking passed them both towards Bianca's room. She rushed forward in a hurry to get to her daughters bedside.

Griffin followed her.

"She's drugged." he explained, "It's really just a deep sleep. But she is no longer in any pain and I promise to do all I can."

Erica pushed open the door to see her youngest daughter in a hospital bed. In all respects it looked like she was just sleeping, except for the regular beep of the heart monitor.

"My baby!" gasped Erica hurrying to her side, kissing Bianca's sleeping cheek and stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Griffin. who was still standing in the doorway. felt the presence of his former mentor at his back.

"You have to let me examine her." said David attempting to push his way past.

Griffin had finally had enough. He turned and grasped David by the lapels of his doctor's coat and shoved the older man across the corridor to the opposite wall.

"You did this! You and your arrogance! You are not some god, David! You make mistakes and other people pay; well no more! If you think I am going to let you treat even one more patient in this hospital, let alone Bianca, you have another thing coming!"

Griffin felt the pressure of hands pulling at his shoulders. Jake and Frankie were there pulling him off David Hayward. David coolly straightened his jacket.

"I'm the only one who can help her." said David.

"That's not true." said Griffin. "I understand your Orpheus treatment too, I was there for your last great break through remember. You had your chance and you failed."

"You can't do this to me." replied David.

"No but I can." said Jake stepping forward. "As Chief of Surgery I am telling you to hand over all your treatment notes to Dr Castillio and then you are to clear your locker and leave this hospital. You are done here."

"I'm still a shareholder. You can't ban me from the hospital entirely."

"But I can ban you from stepping one foot on the wards."

David glared at the three doctors, his eyes briefly flitting to the door of Bianca's room.

"I only wanted to save her." he insisted.

"You only wanted to save your reputation." said Griffin coldly. "And now I have to break the news to your daughter..."

"What news?" asked the object of their discussion; Marissa and Kendal were standing outside the hospital room Marissa had been resting in, clearly disturbed by the argument. They were watching them concern in their eyes. "Is Bianca going to be alright?"

Griffin scowled at David before approaching the two women to break the sad news.

David thought briefly of ignoring Jake's warning and marching into Bianca's room, examining her condition for himself. But then he caught the look of heart broken accusation in his daughter's eyes as Griffin told them Bianca's prognosis. That look was too much. He knew he was defeated… for the moment.

…


	236. Chapter 236 : Vampires & Unconciousness

**Blimey Monday came around quickly this week!**

**Tomorrow I am away on a training day so the chapter will be posted a little later than usual. **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers I am very glad for your continued support for this epic story.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Kendal breaks the news about Bianca to the kids, Jesse asked Krystal on a date and David isn't giving up quite yet!**

...

Randi was busy jotting down ideas in her note book when the apartment door opened and Frankie walked in. He looked exhausted.

"Bad day?" asked Randi sympathetically, getting up to give him a welcome home kiss.

"Very bad." said Frankie, the sad expression returning to his face after he smiled at the welcome.

Randi knew of only one patient who affected him so.

"Is it Bianca?" she asked. She realised there had been some complication as Kendal and Erica had been out of the office all day.

"David did something. I've never seen anyone in so much pain. We had to sedate her in the end. I don't know what we can do. I don't know if there is anything that we can do. That poor woman and her family."

"Poor Bianca." said Randi pulling him into a hug, hating to see him take it all so to heart. "And poor you. What can I do?"

Frankie kissed her again with a sigh.

"Distract me." he said. "Tell me about your day."

"My day…" said Randi leading him to rest on the couch. "Well I spent three hours in a gold velvet swimsuit this morning for a photo-shoot for _Fusion Gold_. And then Madison sketched me while we set to work planning our campaign for the _Midnight Shadow_ range. Who would have thought, one minute I'm a glamorous model and the next I'm the writer of a Vampire comic strip."

"Well you are multitalented I've always said so." said Frankie with a smile.

Randi picked up her notebook and twirled it thoughtfully around in her hand.

"And you know, this writing malarkey is also quite fun, now I've started I've got hundreds of ideas for spin offs and everything, it's crazy."

"But you just need one idea." said Frankie.

"Actually we need six." said Randi, "We are going to make mini comic books. Six issues telling the whole story. Sort of a '_gotta catch 'em all'_ kind of deal. That way we create demand and interest, making it a bit more of a talking point."

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"We have to do something to compete with Erica's _Origana_ range, it's threatening to eclipse everything else at Fusion, even the known brands, and the amount of money she is spending! I'm not surprised Kendal's getting a little irate."

"I did notice the tension between Kendal and Erica today, luckily Marissa's presence seemed to keep them civil."

"Kendal is turning this into a war and Erica is out there trying to prove she is right. Madison said that Erica is only trying to help in her way, which I guess is true, but her way is just very very expensive."

Frankie nodded.

"Well they will both be going through a rough time now, maybe it will help them make their peace."

"Maybe." said Randi, "Maybe tomorrow will be a good day."

"Maybe." agreed Frankie. "So can I have a look at one of these Vampire comics, I'm intrigued."

He reached for the notebook in her hand but Randi snatched it back.

"See." she teased, "It's already working!"

"Please?" he asked giving her a pleading look.

She looked down at the book in her hands a little self-consciously.

"It will be better with pictures." she said but she handed him the book before settling in beside him. "Remember these plots are very rough."

Frankie didn't respond he was too busy reading.

…


	237. Chapter 237 : Stay

**Sorry for the late post.**

...

Three women sat by Bianca's bedside in quiet conversation. Kendal and Erica sat side by side, their arguments temporarily forgotten in the face of their beloved sister and daughter's unconsciousness. On the other side of the bed Marissa sat as close as she could, as she clung to Bianca's hand like it was a life line.

They were talking about the kids. They knew they had to break the news to Miranda and Gabby but it was going to be a hard conversation after all the fun they had just yesterday. Everything had changed so fast. Marissa knew Miranda would take it particularly badly. She was being the big sister for Gabby, but the red head had noticed how sensitive that little girl was when it came to her mother's health.

In the end it was decided that Marissa and Kendal would tell them together. But Marissa was worried about leaving Bianca alone. All the pain and torment in Bianca's screams from before still haunted her, although her girlfriend looked so peaceful now. If you didn't look too hard at the tubes and wires fixed to her body you could almost believe she was simply sleeping.

"I'll stay." said Erica. She reached out a hand to stroke through her sedated daughter's hair. "I owe her for missing so much of yesterday."

"Yes you do." said Kendal, a hint of accusation in her tone but her voice softened when she addressed her sister. "Sleep well Binks. I'll come by again in the morning." She planted a kiss on Bianca's cheek. "And you really need to stop worrying me like this. It seems like every time I turn around you wind up in a hospital bed. It's not funny anymore." She kissed Bianca again and then wiped the trace of lipstick away from her cheek.

Marissa simply kissed the hand she was holding.

"I love you." she whispered. "Erica is going to be right here so you won't be alone."

Kendal picked up her purse and jacket ready to depart.

Marissa got up from her chair too, a little stiff from sitting still for so long. She planted a long goodbye kiss on the corner of Bianca's mouth.

As they turned to go, Marissa paused.

"Wait!" she cried before pulling out her phone and taking a snapshot of Bianca's sleeping face.

…

Reggie and Camilla had been watching the kids at Kendal's. They took the boys and a reluctant Ayesha to the play room, giving Kendal and Marissa a moment alone with Gabby and Miranda.

Marissa was sat on the couch beside Miranda with Gabby on her lap. Kendal settled herself on the coffee table so she could look her eldest niece in the eye. Gabby had climbed into Momma 'Rissa's arms right away, not really aware that anything was wrong. Miranda however was watching her aunt and her mommy's girlfriend with wide nervous eyes.

"I'm afraid I have some very sad news." began Kendal. "Something bad happened today at the hospital when you mommy had her new treatment."

Miranda swallowed, she looked devastated.

"Mommy." she sobbed, "Is she… she's going to be okay? She said she was going to be okay!"

"I know, sweetie," said Kendal, grasping the little girl's knee in reassurance.

"She's asleep." explained Marissa. "The new treatment went wrong and made your mommy hurt very badly, so the doctors in the hospital made her sleep so she won't feel the pain."

Miranda turned to Marissa.

"But when she wakes up she'll feel better?" she asked, a hint of hope returning to her voice.

"She was really in a lot of pain." said Marissa. Kendal noticed Marissa turn pale at the memory of Bianca's agony.

Kendal shook the little knee she still held, to draw Miranda's attention back to her.

"The doctor's need to keep your mommy asleep until they are sure she isn't hurting anymore. That might not happen for quite a long time."

"How long?" Miranda asked.

"We don't know sweetheart, I wish we did." Kendal bit her lips as she tried to find a better way to explain it to the worried little girl. "What is happening to your mommy is just like what happened with Erica. Do you remember after she was shot she was hurting so badly they kept her sleeping until they could make her better again. It will be just like that with mommy."

"Like Erica?" gasped Miranda.

Miranda burst into tears. Kendal slipped off of the table the wrap her arms around the child. She gave a silent curse, she had forgotten how traumatic Miranda had found seeing Erica in the ICU.

"She's not sick like Erica was, Miranda," said Kendal quickly, trying to soothe the child. "She's just sleeping I swear."

Kendal looked to Marissa for back up. Marissa gave Kendal a supportive smile and added her own comforting hand onto Miranda's back.

"Miranda, I took a picture of your mommy just before we came so you and Gabby could see that she was okay." said Marissa pulling her cell phone from her pocket. "Do you want to see it?"

Miranda pulled out of her Aunt Kendal's arms and wiped her teary eyes on her sleeve. She silently nodded her head.

Marissa gave her a smile and scrolled through her cell until she found the picture.

"Here she is." said Marissa handing her phone to Miranda. "You can see she is just sleeping. See, she even has a little smile on her face. I'm sure it's because I had just told her I was coming to see you."

Miranda looked thoughtfully at the picture. Mommy still looked like mommy.

"Lemmie see." said Gabby reaching for the phone. Marissa wasn't sure how much of the conversation the youngest Montgomery had been following. She had a little frown on her face and looked worried about her sister's tears but beyond that it was hard to tell.

"It's mommy, see?" said Marissa turning the screen in Gabby's direction.

"She's asleep."

"That's right." said Marissa. She gave Miranda an encouraging smile as she continued. "And I'm going right back to the hospital to sit by her bedside, because I don't want her to be lonely while she's sleeping. And tomorrow Kendal is going to bring you and Gabby in to see her before school so you can wish her a good morning."

Kendal nodded in agreement.

"And then we can wake her up!" announced Gabby happily.

"No Gabby." said Kendal. "You mommy has to stay sleeping to help her get better."

Gabby frowned.

"Does she need the magic medicine like E-wica?"

Marissa sighed,

"Sadly it's the magic medicine that made her so sick. So we have to wait for the doctor to make a new magic medicine."

"Can I still give her magic kisses?" Gabby asked.

Kendal smiled at Gabby's cuteness;

"Gabby, you can give her a million magic kisses."

Gabby nodded her head, apparently satisfied.

"Miranda, would you like to see mommy tomorrow." Marissa asked, aware of how withdrawn Miranda had become.

"Yes please." said Miranda politely, although she still looked so worried. "And do you really have to go back to hospital?"

Marissa noticed Miranda looked like she wanted something else. Kendal noticed it too.

"Miranda, do you want Marissa to stay here with us tonight?" asked Kendal.

Miranda opened her mouth and then closed it again. Although she didn't speak it was clear the answer was yes.

Marissa looked torn. She clearly wanted to be by Bianca's bedside but she could also see that these little girls needed her.

Marissa kissed Gabby's brow and pulled Miranda into her side for a hug.

"I can stay if that is what you want." she said.

Miranda didn't reply; she only wrapped her arms tightly around Marissa and buried her head in her chest.

Marissa knew that was answer enough.

…


	238. Chapter 238 : Help

Cara had just got Charlie settled when there was a knock at the apartment door. It was a little late for callers. She knew it wouldn't be Griffin forgetting his keys; he had already called to say he was working late.

Cara peered cautiously through the spy hole to see David Hayward standing in the hallway. What did he want?

She opened the door slowly.

"David." she said, "You're a too late for a visit; I've just put Charlie down."

She wasn't particularly sure how she felt about him being there, Griffin had told her what had happened at the hospital.

"I actually came to talk to you." said David; he was standing in the hallway, an apologetic look on his face. "I take it Griffin told you about Bianca."

"He did."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that." He said shaking his head. Cara could see he was genuinely upset.

She opened the door wider.

"Come in." she said, "I was just making some tea."

…

David sat nursing the mug in his hands without taking a sip.

"… they all act like I did this on purpose. But they have no understanding how Orpheus works. This complication cannot possibly have been caused by my treatment; I had tailored the drug specifically. I just don't understand what went wrong and they won't let me find out!"

"Then you need to talk to them and explain." said Cara, plainly hearing his frustration.

"They wouldn't listen, they were only interested in throwing me out of the hospital!" said David. He looked at Cara, a pleading expression on his face. "I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I need to see Bianca's latest test results. You are still on the hospital board; you are still a doctor there. You can get access to the medical files."

"You want me to go behind my brothers back?"

"I need your help!" begged David, "Bianca needs your help! There is no one else I can ask!"

Cara stared at David. Despite his flaws, she still admired him deeply. He was a great doctor and Orpheus was his masterpiece. She knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he found out if or how his miraculous treatment could go so disastrously wrong. He looked desperate and if what he said was true then he was the only person capable of helping Bianca.

Cara sighed in defeat.

"Tell me what you need…"

David gave her a grateful smile.

…


	239. Chapter 239 : The Evening News

Erica's television interview had been all but forgotten after Bianca's misfortune but as scheduled at eight pm local time the interview went out on the local news. Erica was in discussion with the local anchor about her life; her book; the now record breaking film, of which a sequel was already in production; and also using the chance to promote her work at Fusion, in particular _Origana_.

Erica Kane's smiling face appeared on television screens throughout the state no one knowing the famous starlet was now sat solemnly by her daughter's bedside ruminating of regrets, missed chances and broken promises.

Some people turned up the volume, watching the screen with rapt attention; some switched channels as soon as Erica opened her mouth to speak; others only gave her a seconds glance, recognising her face from a magazine but not really caring about what she had to say.

…

In a Pine Valley mini mart two friends bumped into each other at the queue for the till. The news coverage was muted in the background, on a television behind the cashier.

"You look well." said the man, allowing his pregnant companion in front of him. "Glowing even. But what brings you out so late?"

"Cravings." said the blonde woman, giving him a smile. She held up a jar of peanut butter and a bag of Doritos. "Scott would have come but I needed to stretch my legs. Yourself?"

The man tipped his basket so she could see the pink cereal box it contained.

"Emma ran out of her favourite breakfast and if she doesn't get it it's the end of the world." he replied.

The woman laughed.

Glancing up the woman noticed for the first time that it was Erica Kane mouthing silently from the television screen, a bottle of _Origana_ perfume in her hand.

"Kendal's not going to like that." she observed.

"Well I think they have more important things to worry about right now."

"Not if you listen to Kendal they don't."

The man frowned.

"Haven't you heard about Bianca?"

…

In a house on Canyon Road, Pine Valley a woman was working her way through a pile of ironing. Having two little girls in the house seemed to create a lot of laundry.

She looked up when Erica's familiar voice came from her TV set. She grabbed the remote quickly and changed the channel. It was bad enough that thanks to their two daughters, someday, probably very soon they would be becoming family! But she didn't have to put up with her ruining her television viewing as well.

…

In a high security facility just outside Philadelphia Erica's interview was playing out on a caged screen in a gloomy concrete canteen. The television was being widely ignored. Most of the room's orange clad inhabitants were grouped in the corner baying at an on-going fight. The guards struggling to keep order before a full riot broke out.

One of the inmates however was staring at the screen, giving it his full attention. The man got up from his chair to step closer to the television set in an attempt to hear Erica's voice over the shouting and violence going on around him. He climbed up onto a table, stepping so close that his nose almost touched the screen; Erica's face flickering in an unnatural shade of pink on the cheap set. Erica was talking about the film premier in New York and the image changed to a press photograph of Erica, Kendal and Bianca on the red carpet. At the sight Erica and her daughter's the man's whole demeanour changed. He grasped the cage that surrounded the television and shook the whole thing violently.

"Bitch." he snarled, his anger directed at one woman in particular. "I'm going to get you, bitch. This is all your fault!"

…


	240. Chapter 240 : Cara's Promise

Cara had promised to help David; she just wasn't sure how she would go about it precisely. She was still on maternity leave so it wasn't exactly like she had access to the hospital computers. She had considered asking her brother straight out about allowing David to see Bianca's test results but Griffin got back so late last night and the next morning she could clearly see the pressure he was under. He clearly wasn't going to appreciate her even mentioning David Hayward's name. Instead Cara dropped the suggestion of popping by the hospital with Charlie.

"I miss it." she said. "It gets so boring here with just me and junior." It wasn't a lie.

Griffin nodded.

"Well if you're quick you can come in with me." said Griffin, gulping down his coffee as he got up from his chair. "I know everyone would be glad to see you… and Charlie."

Cara nodded; she already had a bag prepared by the door beside Charlie's car seat. She felt guilty about tricking Griffin like this but it was to help him out in the long run.

…

Cara arrived at the nurse's station at the Patterson Ward to be greeted by a gaggle of nurses all keen to coo over baby Charlie.

"He's gotten so big." said Brittany as she stroked his chubby cheek.

"I hear he's been keeping you up nights." said Jean, she had Charlie cradled in her arms and bounced him on her hip.

"Like clockwork at 3am he is awake and crying." said Cara, "But the rest of the time he's my sleeping, pooping angel."

Jean laughed and patted her motherly on the back.

…

"Cara. What are you doing here?"

Cara turned to see Kendal emerging from the elevator.

"I was missing this place." she said, "And I heard about Bianca."

Kendal suddenly looked very down hearted.

"Yeah, I thought I'd drop in on my lunch break…" she shook her head, looking like she wanted to cry. "God when we brought her girls in this morning it almost broke my heart… They don't understand... _I_ don't understand!"

"Oh Kendal." sighed Cara, pulling her friend into a hug.

…

Jean and Brittany volunteered to watch Charlie while Cara went with Kendal to Bianca's room.

Kendal walked straight to her sister's bedside, smoothing back Bianca's hair and kissing her brow.

"What did David do to you." lamented Kendal quietly.

Cara picked up the chart at the foot of the bed; looking it over with a professional eye. Feeling very underhanded about using this moment to gather intel for David.

"It say's here she's on IV acetaminophen for the pain and Propofol." she said flicking through the pages to the test results. "The CT results were inconclusive, but her blood pressure, heart rate… everything else is normal."

Kendal looked up at Cara,

"I think I understood every fifth word of that."

Cara put the chart to one side.

"It basically means they are managing the pain but on all other counts your sister is fine."

"Except she can't wake up."

"Has Griff talked through the scan results with you yet?"

"No." said Kendal. "I was going to see him after…"

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Cara. It felt like a trick but she truly wanted to be there for her friend, it was just that this was also a perfect chance for her to gain access to the records David badly needed to see.

Not knowing her ulterior motives Kendal took her hand and smiled gratefully at her.

"I would love that!"

…

They found Griffin in his office. At first Cara thought he was hard at work, with his head down going through his paperwork. She felt even guiltier when she realized he was asleep.

"Should we wake him." asked Kendal, she had an indulgent smile on her lips as she looked down at his sleeping face.

"Probably." said Cara, "If only for the sake of his neck."

"I'm not a sleep." said Griffin, sitting up suddenly.

"Well for someone wide awake that was a pretty loud snore you had going on there." said Cara teasing him.

"Ha, ha very funny." said Griffin, giving them both a sheepish, grin embarrassed about getting caught out. Cara smiled herself when she noticed his grin doubled in size when he looked at Kendal. Those two were very much in love. "So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You were going to go through Bianca's scan results with me." said Kendal.

"And I'm here for moral support." added Cara. "Maybe give a second medical opinion if I'm not too rusty after all these months."

"Of course." said Griffin, gesturing for them both to take a seat. "That sounds like a good idea." Griff turned his attention to bringing up Bianca's file on his computer. He then turned the monitor so it could be seen by everyone. "I'll start here… this is Bianca's brain scan from before David's unauthorized treatment."

The screen showed a snapshot of Bianca's brain, the different activity indicated by different colors; the image was full of blobs of greens, yellow, whites, blues and red.

Kendal looked at the screen understanding neither heads nor tails of it.

"This is the part to focus on." said Griffin pointing at a section at the back of the brain; a small patch of yellow and orange. "This is the region of the brain that processes sensory input, most significantly pain. You can see from the hot colors that it is already quite active. Your sister must have been in significant discomfort even before the new treatment."

Cara eyes widened in surprise at the amount of activity in that part of her brain.

"This is before the treatment?" she asked.

"Yes." said Griffin. He moved to the next image. "And this is Bianca afterwards."

The patch of yellow and orange was now all red.

"Oh god!" gasped Cara. Bianca had pretty much been swamped with sensory information.

"That red patch is Bianca's pain?" asked Kendal.

"Her body began inundating her with information from her nerve endings; it was almost like an overload. Her brain didn't know how to process it as anything but pain."

"And now?" Kendal asked.

"Now with the analgesic and sedative we are managing her pain."

The last slide showed the red zone dulled to an orange with small patches of yellow dotted about it.

"This is her scan from yesterday, you can see the improvement thanks to the medication."

Kendal nodded.

"But what happens now?" she asked.

"Now I go through everything that David did to her. Every tweak and change David made to his formula. If I can understand how this happened then there is a hope that it can be reversed."

"Surely this would go faster if David was here to help." said Cara.

Both Griffin and Kendal looked at Cara like she just suggested they go out and drown kittens.

"That's not going to happen." said Griffin gravely. "I know as much about Orpheus as the next man. I will figure this out."

"Of course you will." said Kendal encouragingly. "And thank you so much for talking me through everything."

"It was my pleasure." said Griffin.

Kendal looked at her watch.

"I've got a few more minutes before I have to go back." she said. "I should sit with Bianca."

"I'll walk you." said Griffin, getting up and offering Kendal his arm. "Cara?"

"Just give me a minute. I'll catch you up." said Cara making a show of hunting for something in her purse.

Griffin gave her a grateful smile, clearly believing that his sister was scheming to allow him a moment alone with Kendal. Little did he know she had another plan entirely.

Cara waited a few moments after Griffin and Kendal left before sliding around to Griffin's side of the desk, a memory stick concealed in her palm. She felt guilty, but as much as she loved her brother she knew David was the only man who had a chance of saving Bianca. With one eye on the door Cara slotted the memory stick into her brother's computer and began transferring Bianca's medical files…

…


	241. Chapter 241 : It's a date

At Krystal's Bistro Jesse was sat at the bar chatting to it's namesake. Krystal had a lot on her plate at the moment. She was worried about her eldest daughter and Bianca, as well as things becoming very tense at the house now Dixie had come to stay for a few days.

Jesse decided she needed cheering up. Luckily he had a plan.

"What are you doing on Friday?" he asked, trying to make his question sound casual even though he knew that it wasn't. It was a little dance they played, making excuses to spend time together without ever admitting that they were becoming more than just friends.

"I've no plans at present." said Krystal giving him a broad smile. "But as I said you are welcome to come to supper any time, there is always plenty."

"Well I thought it was about time that I fed you."

"You're gonna cook?" asked Krystal incredulously. Jesse's coming round to supper had all started because of the horror stories of his attempts at bachelor cuisine.

"Well." said Jesse with a grin. "I was thinking that I'd let the restaurant deal with the cooking. I've heard great things about that French place near the Art Gallery and I'm keen to try it out. It would just be nice to have some company."

"It wouldn't hurt to try out the competition." said Krystal thoughtfully before giving him a flirty grin "I'd love to."

"And if you have time in the evening there is a Jazz concert at the Art Centre. We could make a night of it?" He looked hopefully at Krystal, this is the most blatant he had ever been about asking her out on a date, the question was, was she ready to accept.

"Good music and good company." said Krystal still grinning. "It sounds like the perfect night!"

Jesse nodded and reached across the counter to take Krystal's hand.

"Then it's a date." he said, his own delighted smile matching her own.

"It's a date."

…


	242. Chapter 242 : Birthday twins : Grief

Opal had picked Miranda and AJ up after school and brought them out to the Tads place. They had the house pretty much to themselves as Tad and Dixie had taken Jenny and Kathy out for the day. They would be staying with Opal until Marissa had finished her shift at Krystal's and then they would be going to the hospital to see Bianca together; just the same as yesterday and the day before that.

Miranda didn't say much when they got to the house. She only switched on the television and collapsed on the couch; choosing to stare at the cartoon that was playing rather than talk to anyone.

AJ got busy with his art project. Daily get-better-pictures don't draw themselves. Today he decided he was going to draw a picture of the piggy back race they had at the pool party. Binks had laughed so much that day and he looked forward to being able to describe it to her later. Even though she was sleeping, he was sure she liked to hear about his pictures.

AJ looked across to Miranda, his birthday twin. She hadn't drawn a single picture for her mom. He knew something was wrong but didn't know what to do. His best friend was becoming someone he didn't recognise. She didn't want to play anymore, she hardly laughed and when Opal brought her a soda before disappearing back into the kitchen; Miranda, the politest girl he knew, didn't say thank you.

AJ knew it was to do with Binks. That Miranda was sad that her mommy was sick, but rather than do everything she could to make Bianca better Miranda was doing nothing. He didn't understand it.

AJ got on with his drawing. He used an orange pencil to put the finishing touched on his mom's hair and then drew Gabby clinging on to her back. The final figures to add were Miranda pushing Bianca's wheelchair and then he and Reggie out in front. A good ten minutes later he smiled proudly at his masterpiece.

"What do you think?" asked AJ showing Miranda his finished drawing.

Miranda glanced briefly at his picture.

"I think it's stupid." she said bluntly.

AJ chose to ignore her rude comment. He knew sometimes people who are upset say things they don't mean.

"Well I think Binks is going to like it." said AJ.

"Well then you're stupid too." said Miranda angrily. "Mommy's not waking up, she's never going to see it."

"You can't say that!" gasped AJ.

"Why not, it's true only no one says it." she snapped, jumping up from the couch to confront him.

"You're wrong. Binks is going to get better and my picture is going to help, like all the others."

"No." said Miranda snatching the drawing from his hand. "It's just a stupid picture. Pictures don't do anything!"

"Give it back." shouted AJ. "It's for Binks!"

"But it's just a stupid, stupid picture!" Miranda shouted back and ripped the drawing in two.

AJ jaw dropped at Miranda's actions and he saw red. Before he could stop himself he threw himself at his birthday twin and wrestled her to the ground trying to get the remains of his drawing from her hands.

"My picture!" he cried in a rage. "Give it back!"

Miranda yelled for him to let go of her but he held her down.

"Say sorry." he demanded.

"No!" screamed Miranda struggling in his grip.

"Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"Never. You are just a stupid boy drawing a stupid picture that my mommy will never see! My mommy will never see anything ever again!" Miranda started crying, her voice turning into great sobs. "Mommy… my mommy!"

Not knowing how to deal with Miranda's tears AJ let go and sat back on his knees. Miranda rolled onto her side and hugged herself.

"What's going on?"

AJ turned to see his mom coming from the front door.

…

Marissa arrived at Tad's place to find AJ and Miranda on the floor. Miranda was curled into a ball crying with AJ leaning over her.

"What happened?" gasped Marissa, rushing to the little girl's side and scooping her into a hug.

"Mommy…" she wept gripping tightly to Marissa.

She looked over to her son who had tears in his own eyes.

"She ruined my Get-better picture." sobbed AJ. "She said it was stupid and ripped it up! It's not stupid!"

Marissa noticed the two screwed up bits of paper in Miranda's fists. Miranda looked down guiltily. She opened her hands and let the paper drop to the floor.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." she cried, "I keep getting mad."

Marissa gave Miranda a comforting squeeze.

"You are upset about your mommy," said Marissa, "And sometimes being upset makes you angry. You have to blame someone because you want it to be someone else's fault. But you shouldn't be angry at AJ."

"I know." whispered Marissa, sobbing into Marissa's shirt. "I don't know why?"

Marissa gave her son a comforting smile before continuing.

"Well at times like this, sometimes it's easier to be mad at someone you care about because you know they will forgive you."

AJ was watching Miranda with wide eyes, clearly not knowing how to cope with his best friends tears. He reached out a tentative hand and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"There, there." said AJ. "I'm sorry for your mommy. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. But you shouldn't have took my picture"

Miranda just cried all the harder.

"Shh." soothed Marissa, "Where's the big brave girl we know and love."

"I don't want to be a big brave girl." moaned Miranda inconsolable, "I want my mommy back!"

"Oh sweetheart." cooed Marissa, her own tears falling. "We all want that."

"Mom..?"

Marissa looked at AJ. He had tears trickling down his own cheek. Marissa held out her free arm and pulled him into her side, kissing his forehead.

"Are you sad too?" Marissa asked, trying to stop her own sob.

AJ nodded.

He only let her hold him for a little while before sitting back up a determined expression on his tear stained face.

"I'm sad for Binks." he said, "But I want to make her better, for you and Miranda. So I don't care that Miranda thinks, I am going to keep drawing pictures and wishing with all my heart to help her wake up again."

Miranda looked up at AJ.

"For me?" she asked surprise in her voice.

"You are my birthday-twin." said AJ. "I don't want you to lose your mommy. No one should lose their mommy."

Miranda looked at AJ's sad face. Marissa could see her pang of guilt; the little girl had forgotten that AJ lost his first mom.

"So…" said AJ, putting on a brave smile and wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve, "I am going to do your mommy another get-better picture even better than the last one." He crawled across to the coffee table and opened his pencil case. He looked back at his mom. "Do we have time?"

"We have time." said Marissa giving him a grateful smile. She looked down at Miranda, who's tears were now subsiding. "Do you want to help him?"

"But they don't work." sobbed Miranda, "Mommy keeps getting sicker. Pictures and magic kisses don't do anything!"

Marissa sighed.

"No, unfortunately there is no magic way to make Bianca well again." she admitted, "But those pictures and magic kisses are special because they are a way for us to show your mommy how much we love her and miss her. And love can never be a bad thing, now can it?

Miranda sniffled and sadly shook her head.

AJ glanced sideways at his birthday-twin.

"You can help if you want to." he said. "I like it when you help me, you're better at drawing faces."

Miranda silently nodded her head, staring at her birthday twin with sad eyes. She suddenly sprang out of Marissa's arms to give AJ a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." said Miranda, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry I said you were stupid. And I'm sorry for ruining your picture."

AJ returned the hug; hoping that she would stop crying soon as it made him feel uncomfortable. He patted her awkwardly on the back as he didn't know what else to do.

"There, there." he said once again. "It's going to be alright."

Marissa smiled at the two birthday twins. She touched Miranda's shoulder.

"What do you say we go and wash our faces first? Mommy wouldn't like to know we have all been so sad." suggested Marissa, "And then we can come back and help AJ finish his Get-better picture?"

Miranda looked up; noticing for the first time that Marissa had been crying too.

"Okay." said the little girl, climbing onto her feet, walking slowly towards the bathroom.

Before she got up to follow her, Marissa hugged her son and kissed him.

"You are a wonderful little boy." she whispered. "Don't ever change."

…

AJ looked down at his blank piece of paper, but he was finding it hard to start drawing the same happy scene from before… he didn't feel happy. He hated that Miranda had got mad at him and he hated himself more for getting mad right back. He was also sad, sad for Bianca, sad for Miranda and sad for his mom too, he really hated it when she cried.

AJ watched his mom hurry after Miranda and hug her into her side as they left the room. He found that moment made him smile. That was something to be glad about. Miranda may be missing her mommy but he was happy that Marissa was being her mommy now too.

…


	243. Chapter 243 : I saw a big monkey!

**I'm afraid that I shall be off on my summer holidays at the end of this week (hope the sun shines). ****So seven more days of story with lots of twists and turns and then a break until Monday June 9****th****. I hope you can bear it!**

**Thank you for those of you still sticking with this tale and yes wonderful reviewers, I'm missing Bianca too (but it will be worth the wait).**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Jackson has a pleasant surprise, Jesse and Krystal's date is interrupted, and David makes a break through.**

…

Jackson awoke and was surprised to find Erica already gone. He had stayed the night at her Penthouse; she had been keeping him close after Bianca's complications and her feud with Kendal. Erica was normally a person to enjoy a leisurely morning and she hadn't spoken of any early meetings so where was she? Had there been news of Bianca… No, she would have woken him!

Jackson stretched and got up to grab himself a coffee, he could hear the rest of the household downstairs, already up. Maybe Reggie would know where Erica had gone.

He came down the staircase to find, Erica, Reggie and Camilla with little Ayesha on her hip, standing around a breakfast spread fit for a king.

"Happy Birthday!" they cried as one.

Jackson couldn't hide his astonishment.

Erica came forward with a wide smile and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

"Did you think I'd forgotten?" she asked.

Jackson had a broad grin on his face to mask his surprise.

"You might not have, but I did." He admitted. "It's my birthday!"

"Well Happy Birthday," said Camilla kissing his cheek. "Dare I ask how old you are?"

"You can ask but he won't tell you." said Reggie coming forward to give his dad a hug.

"How vain do you take me for?" asked Jackson jokingly, "Of course I'll tell you… I'm as old as my tongue and slightly older than my teeth."

"Cute." said Reggie slapping his father jovially on the back.

Jackson examined the breakfast spread, there were pastries and croissants, pancakes, bacon and eggs…

"Is all this for me?" he asked.

"It's just the start." said Erica inviting him to take a seat as they all settled down for a family breakfast, "We are having your real party this evening at Confusion."

Reggie pulled a parcel out from under the table, badly wrapped in blue and green paper.

"Here is your first present." He said.

"You will have to wait until this evening for mine." added Erica.

Jack nodded and eagerly opened the parcel.

"For the man who has everything." said Reggie as introduction.

Jackson laughed in delight.

Inside the parcel was a sea captain's cap, a wind-up toy boat and a mug with the message 'Retired Pirate'.

"Perfect." He said, leaning across the table to give his son a hug. "Thank you."

Jackson turned to Erica.

"And thank you for this wonderful breakfast." He said, kissing her lips. Erica smiled back indulgently.

"And thank you too." He added to Camilla, aware that she would have done most of the cooking. "You too sweetie!" He couldn't forget little Ayesha who looked very excited by the whole thing.

"Can I sing it yet?" Ayesha asked throwing her little arms up in the air.

"Yes you can." said Reggie.

Ayesha took a deep breath and sang _'Happy Birthday to you'_ only she sang the _'…Went to the Zoo'_ version.

"You think I look like a big monkey, do yoo… ooo…oou?" asked Jackson, making monkey noises as he pulled a face and scratched himself under the arm. Ayesha giggled with delight.

"Well, shall we eat?" asked Erica, aware that breakfast was getting cold.

"Dig in." agreed Camilla.

Jackson turned back to the table and rubbed his hands together eagerly as he took in the array of food.

"It all looks delicious… but where to start?"

Breakfast drifted into friendly family banter. For someone who had forgotten it was even his birthday, Jackson decided this was certainly the best way to start the day.

…


	244. Chapter 244 : David works it out

David sat on the porch taking a long sip of his coffee in the morning sunshine. He was forcing himself to take a short break. After Cara had given him Bianca's medical notes David had been working tirelessly to find the cure. All the lab equipment from his Orpheus facility had been moved out to his cabin in the woods a few months back; at least all the equipment that could be saved after the disastrous flood.

He had spent the last two days and nights shut up in his cabin and despite his hard work he was no closer to solving the mystery. And it was a mystery; Bianca should not have reacted the way she did!

David sat starring into the horizon mulling over the last few days and the answers that were so far eluding him…

…

The first thing David had focused on was the brain scans. Cara had explained to him what Griffin had shown them but he wouldn't believe it until he'd seen it for himself. He was genuinely shocked by the intense brain activity in Bianca's pain centres; shocked as he had no idea how Orpheus could have caused this. There was nothing for it, he knew at that point he would have to go back to the beginning and build up from scratch a picture of what was happening to Bianca's body.

Fortunately for David, Cara had copied Bianca's complete medical history starting with her anorexia treatment as a teen. Before the shooting she had only been hospitalised nine times, but alarmingly four of those occasions were due to a head injury. David went back to the brain scans. This time rather than focusing on the pain centres he started looking for any other anomalies.

He examined every inch of every brain scan. But after about fourteen hours, pulling in close ups, starring at the blobs of green white and yellow until they all bled into one, he was forced to admit that there was nothing there to see. Bianca's brain was fine, there was no brain damage. Which meant the problem was something else… maybe some undetected physical damage?

David moved on to review the trauma caused by the shooting. The nerve scans taken at the time gave a good outline of the injury and the paralysis. The Orpheus serum had done its work back then stimulating the compromised nerves and promoting repair. The results had been surprisingly affective and almost miraculous in their speed and extent. Bianca proved incredibly receptive to the Orpheus treatment. The paralysis, with the exception of her left leg, was cured within six months of the accident, which for this kind of injury was unheard of.

This earlier success only made the latest treatment failures all the more frustrating. When he went back to look at the evidence surrounding the hand tremors, the nerve damage was clear to see. She should have responded to the treatment the same as before. In fact David had been so confident about Bianca's compatibility to the Orpheus serum he was certain within a few weeks she would be fully healed. But instead her symptoms worsened, the stronger the dosage the worse the effect which made no sense at all. He had engineered his last treatment specifically to both combat the muscle pain and induce nerve repair; using an almost identical formula to the one that had worked so successfully on Erica…

…

…David stopped and suddenly stood up, almost knocking his coffee cup to the floor.…

"Of course!" he cried…_ something had changed…_

He swore under his breath and rushed back to his lab, hurriedly pulling chemical bottles down from the shelf and examining them in turn. He paused over one vial in particular, a bottle of 8-methyl-_N_-vanillyl-6-nonenamide and he stood starring at the label - _Globalnox_. After the flood he had been forced to restock and bought in chemicals from cheaper third party companies. Following a worrying hunch David pulled down other vials from the same company and turned back to his lab table. Meticulously he began, one by one, comparing them to his original drug.

After several hours David sat back with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He turned back to his computer screen and pulled up the test results. There it was, right there in front of him, the cause of Bianca's pain, the reason the treatment failed so spectacularly. How had he been such a fool?

…

David knew what was wrong with Bianca and more importantly he knew how to make it right again. The only problem was he would have to convince Griffin and admit his mistake, something that would probably be infinitely harder than the cure itself.

…


	245. Chapter 245 : The Birthday party

True to her word Erica had booked Confusion for Jackson's Birthday party. She ended up reserving a single secluded booth away from the main bar. The shock of Bianca's sudden downturn had inspired her to arrange a more family orientated gathering opposed to the grand spectacle she had originally intended. Erica hoped that the celebration of Jack's birthday would bring some much needed happiness into their lives but the shadow of Bianca in a hospital bed still lingered.

Kendal brought all the kids, hers and Bianca's girls; Reggie, Camilla and Ayesha were also there.

When the guest of honour arrived they all raised their glasses and toasted Jackson many happy returns as the waiters brought out a large chocolate cake brimming with candles.

…

After the candles were blown out and the cake cut, the atmosphere proved to be a happy one. Jackson was relished the opportunity to joke around with the kids, and with Reggie as back up the night club was filled with the unexpected sound of children's laughter. Although Erica couldn't help but notice Miranda wasn't joining in the silliness.

A few hours into the evening Reggie and Camilla made their goodbyes, Camilla had an early shift tomorrow and Ayesha was getting a bit queasy from eating too much cake. Spike was wide awake and wanting another soda so Kendal went to get one last drinks order before she took her own army of kids home to bed.

Erica chose that moment to pulled Jackson to one side and present him with her birthday gift. Her original plan was to present him with ticket's to Paris, their lives always seemed happier in that fair city, but she couldn't abandon Bianca and she couldn't leave Kendal struggling with her failing beauty business, even if her eldest daughter was regretting now asking her for help.

Erica watched with a nervous smile on her lips as Jackson slowly unfastened the bow and opened the box she had given him.

"A watch." he said, taken aback by the obviously expensive gift. "It's a beauty."

"It's engraved." said Erica.

Jackson turned over the dial to read the inscription.

"I want that too." he said looking to Erica with a loving smile and kissing her softly.

In curly letters was inscribed the words, _'To us growing up together and never growing old. All my love E.'_

…

Kendal was waiting to make a drinks order at the bar, watching Erica and Jackson together.

Despite everything, she was happy for them. Her mother was always at her best around Jackson. And tonight Kendal was making and effort to keep things civil with her mother for Jackson's sake. She didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the day, especially not in front of the kids. The question on Kendal's mind was why did her mother irritate her so? It was probably because with no obvious effort Erica had once again gotten everything she ever wanted. Kendal felt like she had to fight for all she had, not that she didn't relish the challenges. She just resented it, when compared to the ease at which her mother drifted through life.

…

Jackson was in the mood to broker a peace between Erica and Kendal. He put his arm around Erica's shoulder and drew her to the bar where he had noticed Kendal watching them.

"Having a good evening, Kendal." he asked, aware that both women knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well it's your night." said Kendal avoiding the answer, "I should be asking you that question."

"Well deflected." he said playfully, "Ever considered taking up the law."

Kendal shook her head and laughed; aware she had been caught out.

"I'm having a good time… I just wish…"

"…Bianca." finished Erica.

"Yeah…" agreed Kendal giving her mother a tentative smile.

"And may I ask how business is going?" Jackson asked looking between mother and daughter. He knew this was the touchy subject and hoped that in this atmosphere that Kendal and Erica could find a way to come to a truce.

"Business is improving." said Kendal carefully.

"Indeed." added Erica with confidence, "The new _Origana_ range is already match selling with some exiting leaders, especially in the skin care market, which is certainly an area for expansion. Any products seen as environmentally friendly and for sensitive skin have high value markets."

Kendal scowled at her mother.

"Only my company is called Fusion Cosmetics, not Erica Kane's _Origana_, we already have a leading skincare product and we have more than cornered the sensitive skin market with our Mother and Baby line."

"Of course that's true, but the _Origana_ launch has been a huge success we need to back it up, keep more lines coming, keep being fresh, not let the momentum stop now it's started."

"Have you forgotten _Midnight Shadow_ is being launched in a fortnight." said Kendal, Jackson caught the hint of a frustrated snarl in her tone, he had really picked the wrong subject for conversation.

"Of course I knew that." said Erica quickly, "But that is a completely different target market to your mainstream cosmetics…"

"Mother I am not having this conversation now!" said Kendal with a scowl, "I am trying very hard to be civil."

"But why?" demanded Erica, "Why are you being so awkward about this. You asked for help with your business, I am helping! Now you go around acting like some spoilt brat who is throwing a tantrum, all because you aren't in control of everything…"

"Ladies, ladies." interjected Jackson, fearing that very soon one of them would say something they would both regret. "It's my birthday remember, maybe we can steer this conversation to a subject we can all agree on."

"I doubt such a thing exists." said Erica sharply, "Anything I approve of is obviously wrong!"

"Erica…" warned Jackson.

Erica backed down, but both women were now glaring at each other, Jackson's intervention was proving a spectacular failure. There was really only one member of the Kane family capable of brokering a peace between Erica and Kendal.

"I do know there one thing you will both agree on." said Jackson.

"And what is that?" asked Kendal.

"You both wish Bianca was here."

…

"Mommy!" cried a plaintive voice from across the room and Spike came racing towards them.

Kendal was pleased for the distraction. Jackson had defused the argument but she wasn't sure how long much longer she could keep the polite act up around her mother.

She leant down talk to her son, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendal.

"Miranda won't stop crying." said Spike, pointing back towards the booth.

Erica, Kendal and Jackson all looked across to the table where the kids had been left happily eating chocolate cake. Miranda was indeed sitting there in tears; Gabby was desperately hugging her sister and Ian was staring at her with scared eyes, a chunk of cake hovering half way into his mouth.

…

The children looked on restlessly as Erica took a seat beside her eldest granddaughter and put her arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Miranda?" she asked; her voice light as she attempted to cheer the girl up.

Miranda sniffed and looked from Erica up to Kendal and Jackson who were standing there watching with concern in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed, there were still tears streaming down her face. "I can't help it."

"You miss mommy?" said Erica understandingly.

Miranda nodded.

Jackson knelt down so he was level with Miranda's eye-line.

"You know, we were saying exactly the same thing." he said, lifting her chin so that she looked at him. "Do you know what I think would make this the perfect Birthday? If we took this party, cake and all, to the hospital so that Bianca can be with us too."

Erica hugged Miranda to her side.

"Sweetheart would you like that?"

"Yes. Oh yes please." cried Miranda.

…


	246. Chapter 246 : A date interrupted

Jesse and Krystal's evening was going rather smoothly. The meal at the restaurant had been delicious. So much so that Krystal asked for some of the recipes. The Onion soup was truly amazing, but that was one recipe the chef would not divulge.

Jesse was laughing as they left; offering Krystal his arm before they crossed the street to the art centre.

"I didn't take you out so you could steal ideas from the competition." he joked.

Krystal leaned into his side and gave him a flirty grin.

"Hmm, so why did you take me out?" she asked, the wine making her a little more forward than usual.

"I asked you out, for your wonderful company, dazzling wit… and beautiful smile." said Jesse, his voice softening as he said the last few words.

Krystal bit her lip coyly at the compliment. She was feeling like a school girl on her first date.

They crossed the road and stopped by the path that wound through the sculpture garden to the art centre, spotlighted by an overhead streetlamp.

"Well it was a wonderful meal." said Krystal slowly, taking Jesse's hand in hers.

"It was." said Jesse, blinking nervously as he stared back at Krystal and then he laughed. "God this is ridiculous." he groan.

He blew out a big breath and stepped closer to Krystal. Krystal smiled back as Jesse lent forward to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Krystal took a step closer still and returned the kiss; wrapping her arms around him as his own arms encircled her waist.

As they pulled apart, Krystal rested her forehead against his.

"It's about time!" she said still grinning.

"Mmm hmm." agreed Jesse.

Suddenly his phone rang. Jesse recognised the number, this was going to be police business and it must be important if they were calling so late.

He apologised to Krystal and then brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Chief Hubbard… Governor Garret! Yes… Yes I heard about the riots… That's good to hear… Four days wasn't it? I bet the facility is a mess… but why are you contacting me? Do the Llanview authorities need assistance with the clean-up?" Jesse smiled guiltily at Krystal, embarrassed about a work call ruining their moment but then his face dropped as the governor dropped his bombshell. "He's what..? How did that happen, it was a high security facility! Why didn't you contact me sooner... Okay,okay, I'm on it! Just tell me do you have any idea how long he has been on the run?"

…


	247. Chapter 247 : David and Marissa

David stepped off of the elevator into the floor of the Patterson Ward. It was late and in the limbo period between changing of shift. The floor was deserted and there was nobody at the nurse's station.

David had been looking for Griffin, and this was his last port of call, before he was at risk of being noticed by security and escorted from the building. He also wanted to see Bianca. Make sure she was really being kept in a comfortable condition; apologise in person, even if right now she couldn't hear him.

He glanced down the corridor but the coast was clear so he strode towards Bianca's room. Just as he was about reach out to push the door it opened on its own and Marissa was there, looking up in surprise.

"David! What are you doing here?" Marissa gasped.

David took a step back, just as taken aback at the sight of his daughter.

"I've come about Bianca." He said looking past her into the room.

Marissa bristled at him.

"You aren't going anywhere near her." she said cuttingly, pulling the door closed to block his view. "You've done more than enough damage."

"Yes I have." said David. "But I know what I did wrong and I know how to help her."

Marissa shook her head in disgust, not wanting to hear him.

"Marissa, please." said David, looking hopefully at his daughter. "You have to let me help her."

"Why should I trust you?" Marissa demanded.

"Because I'm the only person who knows what's wrong with her."

Marissa just glared at him.

"That is because you are the one who left her like this!"

"No… Look I need to see Griffin and explain; where is he?"

"I think he's in surgery or he's gone home. I don't know. But I do know you are the last person he will want to see" said Marissa angrily.

"You're probably right." said David, striding over to the nurse's station. He grabbed a jotting pad and pen. He quickly wrote a note and folded it, before turning to hand it to Marissa. "Then can you give him this? It's vitally important!"

Marissa stared at the scrap of paper at his hand.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm trying to help." said David; he thrust the note towards her more forcefully.

"No!" cried Marissa, "You're not to be trusted. I just want you to leave!"

She slapped his hand away and the note slipped from his grasp, flying across the room and sliding out of view under a medical trolley.

"Marissa."

"No! You think I can forgive you after you used Bianca as your Guinea pig with no thought to anything but your own glory; not her or me or her girls. You just put her life in danger and ruined everything… you ruined everything." Marissa's anger was bordering on grief as she sobbed out her last three words

"Marissa…" begged David.

"LEAVE!" Marissa all but screamed at him

David starred at her. She wasn't going to give him a chance, she was just too upset.

"I am sorry." said David, and he meant it. He wasn't going to push, not when his daughter was so distraught. He turned back to the elevator, aware that Marissa was still glaring daggers at him as the lift doors gently closed.

He would try Griffin at home… or maybe Cara would be better placed to pass on the news of his breakthrough.

…

Marissa stood there her hands curled into fists. She hadn't been aware she was capable of feeling so much rage; but as her breathing returned to normal, her thoughts turned to Miranda and AJ a few days ago. How that little girl had been so angry at her birthday twin as her fear and sorrow could find no other way to vent itself. Marissa had been just the same with her father, only she knew he _was_ the one to blame, it _was_ his fault. She had been so angry all she had wanted was for him to be out of her sight, it wasn't until now she really registered what he had been saying.

As she slowly gathered her senses, her eyes moved to the note lost under the medical trolley. She couldn't help but wonder what was written on it. Just as she made the decision to walk over and investigate a male nurse appeared and began to wheel the trolley purposefully away.

"Hold up," she cried stopping him, the slip of paper had caught up in one of the wheels.

She knelt down to prize it free, desperate now to know what the note contained, an apology maybe… or was David telling the truth about a cure.

The creased note in her hand she straightened up, giving the nurse a grateful smile to reward his patience, but then she froze. She was staring into the last face she expected to see.

"You!" she gasped, horrified, staggering back. "But how?"

"Marissa," said the all too familiar figure, as he launched forward to tightly grasp her wrist, "Tell me where Bianca is."

…


	248. Chapter 248 : Choices

Kendal followed Jackson's car out of the Confusion parking lot as they headed in convoy towards the hospital. But as Kendal glanced back in the rear view mirror she noticed Ian's nodding head and Gabby also looking half asleep. It was late and it was already passed the little ones bedtime. She was in a quandary as she was almost as desperate to see Bianca as Miranda was, but she also didn't want to have to deal with two overtired and cranky children tomorrow.

Kendal pulled in a short distance along the road and turned on her phone.

"What's happening?" asked Miranda.

Kendal turned in her seat to address her niece.

"Look at Ian and Gabby, they are worn out."

"But mommy…"

"I will take you, I promise, but I think it's best if we drop Ian and Gabby at home first don't you?"

Miranda looked at her little sister who was already dozing off, her chin resting on her chest. She knew her Aunt Kendal was right.

"You promise?" asked Miranda.

"I promise. I just need to find a sitter." she said waving her phone for emphasis. "…Only I know Opal is working tonight."

"AJ is at home with his Uncle Stuart and Aunty Marion tonight." suggested Miranda.

It was worth a try.

It was all arranged for Stuart and Marion to bring AJ over the Kendal's house, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd slept over. Kendal also contacted Erica to let them know about the delay. She had tried to reach Marissa to let her know about AJ but she wasn't answering her phone. Erica assured her she would pass on the message when they got to the hospital.

Kendal was lifting an unconscious Ian in from the car when Stuart and Marion arrived.

"Thank you for this." said Kendal, "But Miranda really needs to see her mom."

"We understand." said Marion kindly. The tensions between them had eased since Marion's return to Pine Valley. Kendal understood all too well the extremes grief can lead you to and Marion had said sorry a hundred times over for blaming her for Stuart's death.

"Shall I take the other one?" Stuart asked. Gabby was asleep as well.

"I'd better come back for her." said Kendal, "She's getting quite a weight? They both are!"

"Hi, Miranda." said AJ, smiling at his birthday twin who was still sitting in the car with Spike. Miranda gave him a sad smiled back.

"Hi, AJ!" said Spike, waving enthusiastically at the boy he admired so much.

"Hey, Spike." AJ replied grinning at the younger boy.

"Mom, can I stay here with AJ?" Spike asked. "Hospital is boring."

But at the same time AJ turned to Stuart,

"Uncle Stuart, can I go with Miranda? I haven't seen Bianca in forever and… and then I can see mommy too?"

The adults all shared a look.

"Okay, who wants to stay and who wants to go?" Kendal asked.

"I want to go." said AJ.

Spike looked torn. He didn't like the hospital.

"We brought_ Cars: Traffic_ _Jam_ down too." said Stuart, "Who's going to play it with me now?"

Spike looked up at Stuart's grin. Playing _Cars_ was always fun, especially with someone else; he also knew that if AJ was with Miranda he wouldn't be as much fun as when it was just boys together… and he really didn't like the hospital.

"I'll stay." he said.

"Good man." said Stuart patting him on the back.

"So that's settled." said Kendal, shifting Ian's weight in her arms slightly. "You get in AJ; I'll put these two monsters to bed and then I'll drive you and Miranda to the hospital to see Bianca."

…

Bianca was sleeping.

If she knew about the shadowy figure that was lurking by her bedside she made no sign. As he reached out with a thick finger to stroke her cheek, she didn't stir.

"Bianca." he whispered, his voice soft, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

The man moved to the drip that led to Bianca's arm, the drip that slowly administered her pain killer and sedative.

He played with the tubing, looking from the IV bag to Bianca's peaceful features.

"What would be worse do you think?" he said thoughtfully, "Too much or too little."

He playfully turned the regulator first one way and then the other. Eventually he came to his decision and roughly twisted the tap. Silently he settled back onto the chair by the bed, staring intently at Bianca's sleeping face as he waited.

…

Dixie stepped lightly down the stairs wearing a wide grin. She had just spent an enjoyable half hour reading Kathy and Jenny a bedtime story; they had picked a funny little picture book from Jenny's bookcase about a frog and a bunny rabbit.

Kathy and Jenny had both hugged her fiercely as she kissed them goodnight.

Her two days back in Pine Valley had turned into a few… no, more than a few. Once in a while her thoughts returned to JR imprisoned in Oak Haven, but whenever she felt a twinge of pity for him her mind took her straight back to the hideous gleam in JRs eyes as he made a joke about raping Bianca. That was the look of a monster.

She knew this was the right choice.

Dixie sighed and noticed a glow on her cell phone, there had been a missed call.

Even as she reached to check her phone for messages it rang, making her jump.

She recognised the number it was JR's doctor from Oak Haven.

"Mrs Martin, have you been contacted by the police?"

"What? No."

"Um… Mrs Martin I am afraid I have news about JR. It might be best if you are sitting down."

"Bad news" Dixie asked nervously, taking a seat on the couch.

"At his last consultation he was very distraught about your absence. I'm afraid JR attempted to commit suicide. He was found by the night orderly a few hours ago, he had made a noose from his bed sheets. We have him in the infirmary, but he has yet to regain consciousness…"

…


	249. Chapter 249 : Life is but a dream

_Time had no meaning…_

_Bianca was dreaming; not a bad dream, a good dream. And she knew she was dreaming too. Only it was the perfect kind of dreaming where she could steer it and mould it, go where ever she wanted… do whatever she wished… _

_She had spent an eternity on the beach howling with laughter as she ran in and out of the surf with her children… she had galloped horses across open plains with nothing but the exhilaration of thundering hooves and the wind in her hair… she had spent a perfect lifetime in that afternoon by the pool, healed and whole so that when Marissa kissed her with such passion, she could more than return the embrace…_

…_Now she was in her favourite dream, reliving one of her fondest moments with Marissa… the picnic in the park when she first said those three little words…_

_They had eaten their fill and the kids headed off to join the queue for one last turn on the miniature park railway. Miranda and AJ flanking little Gabby, both were holding her by the hand as they walked together, the picture-perfect little family._

_Bianca, her belly pleasantly full, was sat on the picnic blanket her back resting against a tree trunk, Marissa was laying back against her._

_Bianca looked down at her girlfriend as she ran the fingers of her left hand through her copper coloured hair; her right arm wrapped around Marissa's waist, their fingers entwined. She was lost, marvelling at how happy she was and how Marissa was such a huge part of that. How they fit together in every way, as family, as friends, as lovers..._

_In that moment the words just slipped out, perfectly and unexpectedly,_

"_God, I love you."_

_Marissa tipped her head back at the declaration; she looked up at Bianca a beautiful smile on her lips. Bianca bent down to cover it with a soft kiss._

_Marissa sighed contentedly and settled back against Bianca's chest, returning her gaze to watch their children climbing onto the little park train._

"_I love you too and your girls…"_

_Bianca couldn't resist; too high on happiness and love._

"_I know you can't keep your hands off them." she teased with a snort of laughter._

"_What? You know which girls I meant." cried Marissa, playfully elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs._

"_I was only playing." said Bianca, planting an apologetic kiss on the crown of Marissa's head._

"_Not that I don't love those girls as well." Marissa added cheekily, tipping her head back once more to catch Bianca's eye._

"_Oh I know!" said Bianca, laughing again. "I just remember our first night, when you invited me back to your hotel room; it should have been a warning for what I was in for. You had most of that conversation with my cleavage." _

"_I did not."_

"_You kinda did." said Bianca still grinning._

"_Well your handsy!" retorted Marissa. _

"_Not my fault," said Bianca, slipping her hand from where it rested around Marissa's waist down to stroke her denim clad thigh, "If you insist on wearing tight dresses and short skirts you can't blame a girl for her actions."_

"_Mmm…You like me like that do you." said Marissa leaning her head back into Bianca's shoulder contentedly._

"_I do."_

_Marissa turned in Bianca's grasp, shifting her whole body until she was facing her, gazing lovingly into her eyes._

"_Well I'll remember that." she said wearing a broad grinning._

"_Yes please…" said Bianca before pressing her lips against Marissa's._

_Bianca found herself getting lost in the moment, the intensity of Marissa's kisses; the heat of her mouth; the breathlessness of her sigh; the sharp pressure of her teeth as they nipped her bottom lip…_

_Then Bianca heard a bloodcurdling scream._

_She pulled out of the kiss, looking wildly around. Were the girls alright? Yes, she could see them waving eagerly from the little train ride._

"_What's wrong?" asked Marissa._

"_That scream!"_

"_What scream?" Marissa asked._

"_You didn't hear that?" asked Bianca, still looking urgently around to locate the source of the cry._

_Even as she searched she heard the scream again… screaming and sobbing…_

"_Where..?" asked Bianca confused, the sound seemed so far away and yet so close and from the blank expression on Marissa's face, she realised that she was the only one to hear it._

_Because…_

_Because this was a dream… she was dreaming… that sound was coming from outside in the waking world… _

_Outside..._

_As the dream world spun around her, Bianca struggled to remember what it meant to be awake…_

_And that desperate voice was still screaming in fear and pain…_

…

***I'm leaving you with this cliff hanger feeling rather mean. But the story will continue in two weeks' time. Hope to see you all again on Monday 9****th**** July. **

**TTFN.***


	250. Chapter 250 : The uninvited guest

**I am back as promised - I managed not to get washed away on my holiday which is a plus. **

**So we dive right back into the action - gosh I missed this!**

**SPOILERS -_ this week_ - The villain is revealed, Marissa suffers traumatic flashbacks and the police arrive at the scene, but are they too late?**

**...**

Erica was pacing by the hospital elevator. Kendal had called and told her that she and Miranda would be delayed, but Jackson had insisted on waiting, to show a united front.

"Because it's my birthday and I think it will be nicer if we all showed up together." said Jackson

Erica knew this was another attempt to bring peace between her and Kendal; well it was hardly Erica's fault that Kendal was being too stubborn to accept her assistance and Jack not recognising that was really starting to upset her.

"I'm not sure why you felt the need to bring the cake." she said, trying to find a way of venting her irritation. Jack was leaning against the wall with the boxed cake in his arms. "Not all the kids are coming now, and…" she added pointedly, "It's not like Bianca can have any."

Jackson simply smiled.

"Well I'm sure Marissa would like a slice and all the staff that have worked so hard in taking care of Bianca…"

"True." said Erica.

"And you and Kendal… are you going to behave yourself?"

Erica could feel Jackson's eyes on her. She glared right back at him.

"I wish people would stop acting like I'm suddenly the bad guy in this, especially you and Kendal! I am doing all I can to help my daughter. I'm saving her business even if she is too stubborn to see it. Because that is what I swore to do, put my family first. You're both acting like I don't know what I'm doing."

"So none of this is for you?" Jackson asked, still choosing to push.

Erica put up a good show at being affronted by the suggestion, but Jackson had known Erica long enough to know that was all it was… show.

"Of course not." said Erica.

Jackson simply sighed.

"You know it's bad luck to lie to the birthday boy." He said.

Erica opened her mouth to reply but they were interrupted by a cry.

"Erica!"

Erica turned to welcome her eldest grandchild with a hug.

"What's up, why are you waiting?" asked Kendal a confused look on her face.

"Because I wanted us to all be there together as a family."

"It is his birthday." said Erica.

"Hello ship mate." said Jackson giving young AJ a grin.

AJ grinned back and gave him a salute.

"So shall we go?" asked Erica pressing the button to summon the elevator.

"Let's go." agreed Jackson choosing to ignore Erica's withering look.

…

The chime pinged as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Erica stepped out to find the nurse's station oddly deserted. Normally, even this late in the evening there was at least one nurse on duty.

"Maybe they're on a break." said Jack stepping forward curiously and resting the cake box on the desk.

"Can I see mommy now?" Miranda asked.

"Of course sweetie." said Erica putting her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

They pushed open the door to the room to find Bianca still resting peacefully on the bed. Although curiously there was no sign of Marissa.

"Mommy!" gasped Miranda, hurrying forward to take her mommy's hand. "I'm here!" She looked back at Erica, "She feel's cold." Kendal came and stood beside her niece and looked down at her sister, touching her cheek, it was cold and Bianca looked very pale but she was still breathing.

Jackson realised something wasn't quite right when he noticed her drip was empty.

"What's going on?" asked Erica, she was sensing a real wrongness with this whole situation.

"Where's my mom?" AJ asked.

"It's okay champ." said Jack putting a comforting hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Why don't we try and find someone to tell us what's happening."

He nodded to Kendal to stay with the kids and he and Erica stepped back out into the corridor.

They were relieved to see a male nurse striding purposely down the corridor towards them, the ward wasn't as deserted as it first appeared. Only Erica suddenly stopped and stepped slowly back her face a mask of horror. The man had a revolver in his hand. Jackson couldn't stop his own gasp of surprise, that face was too familiar.

"Ricky Torres! You're dead!"

"Hmmm rumours of my death were greatly exagerated." said the convicted killer, a cocky grin on his lips as he tightened his grip on the gun. "What old man, you don't think I have connection? Power..? I've just been biding my time."

Nervous, Jackson stepped forward to try and shield Erica from the gun but she only pushed passed him desperation in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" cried Erica. "Have you hurt Bianca?"

The escaped murderer, surveyed them both, an evil sneer on his lips.

"Bianca, why would I care for Bianca? Is she here? Kendal?" he demanded, his gun waving between Erica and Jackson. "Tell me where she is and I might let you live."

…


	251. Chapter 251 : Ricky

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled Erica.

"Oh try something original." sighed Ricky. "I won't ask again nicely, where is Kendal?"

"She's not here." said Jackson.

"I can see that."

"And you are not going to get anywhere near her ever again." snapped Erica. "I heard what you tried to do."

"Ah yes, Erica. You're back. How did it feel to have a complete stranger take over your life and no one noticed? Your man there, sharing her bed without even suspecting… must have hurt."

"You bastard!" roared Jackson but he stopped his angry charge when the gun twitched in his direction.

"Language, councillor, language." scolded Ricky, "You still haven't answered my question, where is Kendal."

"You don't scare me." said Erica taking a step forward. "You can threaten all you want; I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I'm not threatening anymore." said Ricky taking a step forward himself, his gun turning back to her.

"Is that all you can do, go after women… attack them, terrorise them, is that how you get your kicks?" replied Erica loudly, trying to distract him from Bianca's room behind her where Kendal and the two children were still concealed. Hoping they had heard her and would have the sense to stay safe.

"Oh, I don't just go after women…" said Ricky coldly. "So are you going to tell me or are you going to force me into some drastic action."

"Shoot me," cried Erica holding her ground "Do your worst! You'll get nothing from me!"

"Very well." said Ricky with a smirk and pulled the trigger.

…


	252. Chapter 252 : Hide

***Ooops – slight booboo – Thank you guest reviewer, I didn't know Ricky was supposed to have been murdered in prison but I found a clip – (that comes from only being able to watch AMC online.) But if he died as Chief Hubbard described; a nasty death which included an ice pick in his back in the middle of the prison yard – I think that sounds a wee bit suspect… hmm. So I've given chapter 250 a mini amendment and onwards we go… **

**P.S. Guest reviewer the plot hasn't stopped twisting yet so do hang on a bit longer…***

…

Kendal could hear voices in the hall; raised voices. Erica was shouting at someone.

"_You're not going to get away with this!"_

Confused she crept up to the door to listen. Was David out there? If he was she was more than ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Her hand was gripping the door handle when she heard the reply. A voice that made her blood run cold. _How could it be him he was… he was dead! Ryan told her he was dead! But that voice… that voice was unmistakable._

"Ricky!" she gasped, her stomach dropped, feeling a mixture of fear, disgust and anger. She looked back at Bianca and the two children standing by the hospital bed, it wasn't safe for them.

Miranda was still holding Bianca's hand her face a mask of worry. And Bianca looks so pale, had Ricky done something?

Kendal blinked, she could hear Erica still yelling at Ricky, she trying to give them cover… she had to get the kids to safety.

She hurried away from the door and grasped Miranda shoulder… pulling AJ close at the same time.

"Kids, I need you to keep quiet," she said in a hushed voice.

"What, why?" asked AJ, a little too loud for her liking.

"Please." begged Kendal, "I need you to stay quiet."

She looked around the room for somewhere to hide; the only real option was the bathroom.

"I need you to follow me."

"But mommy," whispered Miranda, not wanting to let go of Bianca's hand.

"Your mommy will want this; I need to get you somewhere safe."

"What's going on?" asked AJ, keeping his voice down this time.

"Look, there is a dangerous man just outside, I need you to hide in the bathroom and stay hidden until he's gone."

"Daddy?" asked AJ, his face suddenly white.

"No, no sweetheart."

Kendal could hear raised voices in the hall again.

"Please…" Kendal began, and then she heard the shot.

Miranda looked like she was about to scream, but Kendal put her hand over her mouth to stop her even as her own heart stopped.

"Please hide…" She cried in a hushed whisper. "…Hide."

Miranda was frozen to the spot; thank god for AJ. He grabbed Miranda's hand and without argument dragged her to the bathroom.

Kendal turned back to the door. She could hear Ricky voice, still eerily calm.

"_She left me no choice you understand… Now tell me where she is! Where is Kendal?"_

The only thought in Kendal's head was _'MOM..!'_

…


	253. Chapter 253 : In the dark

'_Where was she?'_

Marissa's head hurt. Her arms and back were cramping where the ropes were tied too tight. All she could see was darkness but was that because her eyes were closed or it really was that black?

And there was a warm heavy weight pressing into her back…

Was this real or a dream or a memory..?

Marissa wasn't sure of much…

Her head hurt…

That man… that man with the angry eyes and cold smile, she knew his face. The glare in his eyes as he pressed forward so unexpectedly and grabbed her arm…

"_You have awful timing Marissa; I'm sorry I have to do this!"_

…was that what happened this time or was that from before?

Oh, why did her head hurt..?

_Annie… Annie had knocked her out! She was trying to kill her! No… no that wasn't right!_

Marissa wished she could concentrate… _where was she?_

_She was in a closet…_ no she was in the hospital… a closet in the hospital?

She was tied up and the ropes were tight, digging into her skin.

Why was she scared… so scared?

"_Because it wasn't safe to kill us yet!" _answered Bianca's voice in her memory.

Terror pumped through her at the words.

She was frightened and alone in the dark… no not alone, there was a weight pressing against her back…

_Bianca… was it her?_

Marissa tried to turn her head but she could barely move and it was too dark to see.

She remembered the time before… different but the same… _oh her head!_

Back then Bianca had been terrifyingly silent and still; a dead weight against her back. Marissa finding them bound together in the closet had screamed and shouted and called for help until her throat was raw, but no one came… she tried to rouse Bianca but there was no response… and then as time passed and fear turned to despondency, she had starred down at her lap not knowing what else to do. It was getting dark out and she was almost falling asleep. Then she felt a change in Bianca's body and suddenly Bianca cried out... awake at last. And then the nightmare truly unfolded. Marissa could still feel the horror in her gut when Bianca spoke of Michael Cambias… In that moment Marissa discovered how fearless and truly incredible Bianca was… and no matter how scared Marissa felt she knew she needed to protect Bianca, keep her safe… care for her… _love her… _

_Bianca turned to face her, sobbing;_

"_I'm sorry I got you into this!"_

_Marissa found herself starring right back;_

"_I'm not."_

And she'd meant it, only back then she didn't understand her true feelings for this kind, brave, smart, beautiful woman, who was so much more than a best friend.

Bianca…

'_Concentrate Marissa, concentrate…don't get lost in the memory…_ _How did we escape?'_

Marissa had somehow loosened the ropes and together they had kicked down the door. She had known she couldn't give up. She'd had no choice but to get them out of there and get Bianca to safety.

She still had no choice!

Marissa pulled against the ropes binding her wrists, stretching and shifting her arms experimentally feeling the twisting ropes cut into her skin… The ropes felt real, this wasn't a dream and it wasn't a memory… or is that how a dream feels…?

Oh, her head hurt…

Should she cry for help? Would it work this time?

Should she keep trying to escape the ropes?

She needed to find a way to focus… something that made her feel brave… something that made her feel that _anything was possible_ _if she only had the courage to try..._including escape_…_

Then a new memory washed over her…

"_Do you know the song Forever More?" she heard herself saying._

_Bianca's reply was laced in confusion;_

"_Where did that come from?"_

_All through the night, near and far;_

_We will be together._

_So hush don't you cry. _

_You will be, in my arms forever more._

…


	254. Chapter 254 : The Police

Jesse marched into the police station. The room was busy as his officers reacted to the escape convict alert.

Brot met him at the door and handed him the file.

"I've sent officers to the bus station, the train station and the airport." said Brot. "And I've circulated his picture."

Jesse smiled at his efficiency.

He looked down at the file of the missing inmate, Teddy Mason… arsonist. The picture showed a dark-haired, scruffy man his face hidden behind long hair and a scraggly beard.

"Damn it." sighed Jesse. "All this guy would have to do is shave and get a haircut and he would be almost unrecognisable."

Brot nodded.

"It's all we got."

"We need more." insisted Jesse. "I have it on good authority he was on his way here, we need to find out why! Look into known associates, cell mates, friends and family. Anything to tell us why he is headed our way."

"I'm on it." said Brot hurrying off.

Jesse then walked over to Natalia's desk. She was watching video footage on her computer.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's the CCTV footage sent though from the Llanview bus station. I'm trying to see if he's changed his appearance in any way."

"Excellent." said Jesse squeezing her shoulder. Pleased to see they'd had the same thoughts.

The footage showed the queue for the ticket booth. A character in a baseball cap joined the line, his head down, his movement suspicious.

"Is that him?" Jesse asked.

"It's possible." said Natalia, pressing a few buttons to freeze frame and zoom in, but the brim on his cap was blocking their view, all they could see was a clean shaven chin and a thin lipped mouth.

"I can't see his face." sighed Natalia. "I'll keep watching."

Jesse leaned forward. Something about that man, the way he stood; the smile on his lips, felt oddly familiar.

Just then something happened on the video. A kid opened a soda bottle only for it to explode, spraying him and everyone around him. The man in the baseball cap looked up along with everyone else at the disturbance. They could see his face.

Natalia quickly freeze framed and zoomed in.

"That is not possible!" gasped Jesse, stepping back from the screen. "That is just not possible!"

He looked across to Brot.

"Tell me, Brot, was this Teddy ever cell mates with one Ricky Torres?"

Brot looked up from his list.

"Yes, yes he was."

"Damn it!" cried Jesse. "I need a patrol car at the Slater house immediately… and send one to the hospital too, just to be safe… and someone, anyone… get me a line to the Llanview coroner's office right now!"

"Yes sir." said Natalia dialling her phone.

There was no mistaking; the man in the baseball cap was Ricky Torres. So whose body was currently resting on Torres' grave?

…


	255. Chapter 255 : Threats

Erica shut her eyes. The sound of the gunshot reverberated in her ears. He shot her… he shot her!

But then why didn't it hurt?

Erica then heard a moan. Her eyes sprung open as she turned to see Jackson fall. Ricky had shot him instead.

Jackson tumbled backwards, a grimace of pain and surprise on his face. A blossum of blood appearing through the shoulder of his jacket. Ricky walked slowly up to him; kneeling down beside him before pressing the gun against Jack's temple.

"She left me no choice you understand…" said Ricky coldly, his finger tightening on the trigger once more. He turned to Erica. "Now tell me where she is! Where is Kendal?"

"Don't tell him anything." Jackson grunted through the pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder as he tried to sit up.

Ricky roughly nudged the gun hard against his head to keep him down.

"I thought I made myself clear. This is not a game." said the murderer harshly.

"Don't hurt him." begged Erica.

Ricky glared back at her.

"I'm not going to hurt him. If you don't tell me what I want to know; I'm going to kill him! And then we will go into the next room where your other daughter lies sleeping and I will ask the question again…" Ricky's calm voice suddenly broke and he screamed at her. "Tell me where Kendal is!" At the same time his finger tightened on the trigger.

Erica just stared at him. She couldn't let him kill Jack… but she couldn't let him find Kendal either… God knows what he planned to do to her! Should she lie?

"I'm not hearing an answer." cried Ricky. "This is my last time of asking! Where is she? I will give you to the count of ten. Ten… nine…"

"Don't say anything!" insisted Jackson.

"Eight… seven…"

All Erica could see was the gun at Jackson's head.

"Take me instead!" she cried "Shoot me!" but Ricky didn't react, she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Six… Five… Four…"

"Please…no…" begged Erica.

"Three… two…"

Ricky's finger pulled on the trigger and the hammer of the revolver began to pull back…

"One…"

"I'm here! Don't shoot him, I'm here!" cried Kendal emerging from Bianca's room with her hands raised in surrender.

Ricky released his grip on the gun and smiled at Kendal.

"See that wasn't so hard." he said smoothly.

…


	256. Chapter 256 : The Rescue

_All through the night, near and far;_

_We will be together._

_So hush don't you cry. _

_You will be, in my arms forever more._

Marissa kept the song in her head, singing it over and over and with each new chorus seemed to come a new memory... her father's large hands gently holding in her own little fingers; her mother's delighted laugh as she danced around the kitchen; AJ's sleepy smile and his little arms as he kissed her goodnight; Bianca's warm chocolate eyes just gazing lovingly at her as they talked about nothing and everything... and with it came a new strength and a new focus.

Determined, she struggled with the knots binding her, but they were proving impossible and were refusing to give under her sore fingers. So she began exploring what she could in the dark with her feet. She realised after a moment she was facing the door. If she looked really carefully she could make out a slight outline of light coming from around the well-fitting frame. She gave the door an experimental kick. That was how they got out before. Together she and Bianca had broken the lock with one kick! This time the door only reverberated hollowly in its frame.

So maybe this time it would take a little more effort.

Marissa braced herself against the floor and kicked the door again… nothing… she kicked it again. She wasn't going to give up!

…

Griffin strode down the corridor of Pine Valley Hospital. He had just finished helping Dr Prentiss complete a hip replacement on Mrs Torrington; he was exhausted, it had been a long day. But he wasn't going to go home until after he had checked on Bianca one last time. She seemed to be stabilising. If that was true he might finally be able to have a worry free night's sleep. Bianca's room was only one floor up from surgery so he made the decision to take the stairs rather than the elevator.

He came out onto the corridor, turning right towards Bianca's room. But then he stopped.

He must be tired because he could have sworn he could hear singing… a woman singing. Griffin turned around, the sound seemed to be coming from behind him and it was accompanied by a rhythmic, thump…thump… thump…

Intrigued Griffin followed the sound but when he turned the corner it had stopped.

"Hello," he called cautiously, "Is there someone there?"

The response was a muffled cry,

"We're here! Please, we're here!" and more thumping.

Griffin could see the door to one of the supply cupboards vibrating from an unseen impact, there was a chair wedged under the handle.

"It's okay, I'll get you out." He called, yanking aside the chair and pulling open the door.

He blinked in surprise at the sight of Marissa bound in the closet, her legs poised to kick the door.

…

At the sight of Dr Castillo silhouetted in the corridor Marissa's heart skipped a beat. They were saved.

"Marissa!" he gasped, "You're bleeding". He knelt down to examine her forehead.

"No," Marissa protested leaning forward so he could see the woman she was bound to, "Help Bianca!"

"That's not Bianca." He said reaching past her to feel for the unseen woman's pulse. "She's unconscious. What happened, Marissa?"

"There was a man." said Marissa, as Griffin, set to work undoing the knots. "I recognised him… he was dressed as a nurse but he wasn't one, I knew he wasn't."

Griffin finally succeeded in untying the ropes and Marissa pulled away as Griffin moved to lay the other woman on the ground and examine her.

"Is she okay?" Marissa asked.

"I can't see any injury; I think she's been drugged." He said, laying his patient out flat.

Marissa looked down at the unconscious woman, confused. She recognised her now… the blonde hair… it was Brittany, the young nurse who was manning the nurse's station that evening. She had been so sure it was Bianca.

But if Bianca wasn't here…

Marissa sprung to her feet, or at least that was the intension, but she only got partway before she felt woozy and sunk back down again. Griffin noticed however.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"That man, he was after Bianca," cried Marissa, "I have to go to her."

She tried to find her feet again but Griffin restrained her by grabbing her arm.

"You've hit your head, you could have concussion." Griffin warned.

"But that man…" her brow scrunched in effort as she tried to remember him… and then she did. "_Reverend Torres."_

Griffin stared at her.

"You're mistaken." he said.

"I'm not." said Marissa firmly. "He wanted to know where Bianca was and then he wanted to know if Kendal was coming."

That got Griffin's attention.

"He was after Kendal as well?"

"Yes." said Marissa, looking unswervingly back into Griffin's eyes. "And it _was_ him, Ricky Torres. I know… I remember."

Griffin was about to answer when they heard raised voices from the corridor behind them.

"That's Erica." hissed Marissa. "He's got Erica!"

And then they heard the shot.

Marissa scrabbled to her feet in order to run to the sound. Griffin pulled her back down.

"The first and most important lesson in life is never ever run towards a gunshot." Griffin whispered gruffly.

"But Bianca!" moaned Marissa, struggling against him.

"Stay here." said Griffin in hushed tones. "I'll go and take a look."

Marissa wanted to protest but Griffin's return glare warranted no argument.

…

Griffin ducked low and crept towards the voices coming from just around the corner. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. Marissa was clearly confused about the identity of her attacker… but something nasty was definitely going down in the hospital!

He got to the end of the passage and keeping low, peered around the corner.

The gun man was kneeling over a fallen body and Erica was standing nearby and even as he watched Kendal appeared from Bianca's room her hands raised in the air.

Griffin wanted nothing more than to run to her; shield her; take down the attacker and keep her safe! He bunched his hands into fists, ready to strike… but then he heard movement behind him.

He turned to find Marissa almost at his back.

"I told you to wait." He mouthed silently.

But Marissa's worried eyes were looking past him. It was clear her only thought was for Bianca and she wasn't going to be dissuaded.

Sighing Griffin turned back to the scene. The gun man was standing now, walking slowly towards Kendal and for the first time Griffin could see his face.

Marissa hadn't been mistaken. It was Ricky Torres back from the dead… and Griffin realised what terrible danger Kendal was now in.

…


	257. Chapter 257 : An Unwelcome Reunion

***Wow even I'm getting excited now; this story is turning into an action movie!**

**So, as usual, big huge thanks to all you kind reviewers and to the rest, thank you for staying with this story – 10 months old next week, can you believe it! ***

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Hostage situation at Pine Valley Hospital… Will Griffin save his beloved Kendal, will AJ and Miranda be discovered, how badly is Jack hurt, and just how has Ricky come back from the dead? Keep reading to find out!**

…

When Kendal heard her mother's voice after the gunshot a wave of relief washed over her, but the more she overheard, the more danger she knew her family was in. Ricky was after her; the bastard wanted her… and she couldn't allow anyone else in her family to get hurt because of it.

When Ricky's countdown reached 'one', Kendal took a deep breath and, hand's raised, stepped out into the hall.

"See that wasn't so hard." said Ricky and he smiled at her… he actually had the gall to smile!

Kendal felt sick at the sight of the man who had tried to murder her husband. When she remembered what she had forced herself to do to get a confession from that man, the smiles and the kisses, it made her skin crawl.

Kendal pushed down the bile as Ricky slowly approached her. In that same moment Erica rushed to Jackson's side, although for Ricky the move went unnoticed. He only had eyes for Kendal.

Ricky was still smiling as he stepped closer.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you are," Ricky sighed, "Your blue, blue eyes…"

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek but Kendal flinched away, so instead Ricky brought up the gun and pushed it up under her chin backing her up against the wall.

"…Your cold, cold eyes."

"What do you expect?" Kendal retorted, trying to push down the panic now he had her cornered. "You tried to murder my husband; terrorised my sister… shot Jack." She gestured to where Jackson was being nursed by her mother.

"I hate you!" she said trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

Ricky simply smiled in response.

"I hate you too." He said reaching up to stroke her cheek again; this time she had no way to avoid it. "You ruined something that should have been oh so simple. You put a great big spanner in the works with your beautiful smile, and your beautiful eyes… and your beautiful lips. You were an inexcusable distraction."

Ricky was staring at her intently as he talked.

"I had come here to extract some revenge. Make you pay… but now." He leaned closer his lips barely inches from Kendal's. "Now I find myself distracted all over again."

"You're insane." Kendal whispered.

Ricky's smile never wavered.

"Maybe I'm just crazy in love."

When his lips pressed against her she sealed her mouth tightly closed and tried to pull away but the barrel of the gun was still pushed roughly up under her chin.

"Let her go!" That was her mother's voice. But another distraction came from a completely unexpected source.

There was a chime and a whirl and the elevator door slowly opened. Everyone turned to see two police officers step off the elevator. They had no idea what they had just walked into.

Not missing a beat Ricky turned and fired. The first cop dropped in an instant. The second one grabbed his colleague, dragging him frantically back into the cover of the elevator only to fall himself as more bullets flew. Ricky was still firing when a figure appeared from the opposite direction and tackled him to the ground.

Kendal felt a surge of relief, it was Griffin. Griffin had come to save her!

Kendal's relief however was short lived. While the two men tussled Kendal realised Ricky still had hold of the gun and he used it to lash out violently at Griff's head, causing a gash on the doctor's cheek. Griffin was stunned and Ricky was quickly on his feet kicking the downed would-be-rescuer in the gut.

"No!" screamed another voice and a second figure followed Griffin from concealment, leaping onto Ricky's back. It was Marissa. But Ricky slammed her into the wall and as she lost her grip he turned and caught her around the throat; pulling her in front of him as a human shield.

Ricky looked breathless and angry.

"Does anyone else want to try something." he panted, the gun turning back to point at Kendal's head.

There was a tense silence. The elevator doors closed quietly on the fallen police officers. Erica was pressing her Louis Vuitton scarf against Jackson's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Griffin lay on the floor, glaring at Ricky as he clutched his stomach. Marissa weakly clung to the arm clamped tightly around her throat. Kendal could only stare back at the barrel of the gun.

Slowly Ricky's smile returned; he knew he was still in control.

"I thought not…"

…


	258. Chapter 258 : Back at the Station

Jesse was on the phone pacing back a forth by Natalia's desk; the bustle of the man hunt for the escaped convict going on around him. The question though, was who exactly were they looking for? Because Mason, the missing arsonist, could not be seen on any of the footage sent from Llanview. The only face they had recognised was the face of a dead man.

Jesse was now talking to Dr Van Garrden, the Llanview coroner and he was not a happy man

"… You want details; fine." said Jesse, the coroner working on his last nerve. "I would like information on the body of a Ricardo Torres, inmate of Carnes Brook Correctional Facility. Quite a memorable death as he was discovered in the middle of the exercise yard with an ice pick in his back and his face kicked to mush. Is that ringing any bells?"

"I think I remember the case." said the coroner slowly, refusing to respond to Jesse's irritated tone. "What information do you need specifically?"

"Well for starters, I would like to know how this very same dead man has been recorded on camera buying tickets from Llanview Bus Station five hours ago."

"You must be mistaken." said the coroner, his words followed by a weary sniff.

"I'm not mistaken." said Jesse. "It is most clearly him. So my question to you is; who was the dead man on your slab, because now it would seem Ricky's cell mate, Teddy Mason has vanished into thin air."

"Look Chief, we don't make those kinds of mistakes." said the corner huffily.

"Well I would gladly be proved wrong," said Jesse, "Because I don't want that man stepping one foot in my town ever again. But I need to know what makes you so sure that the body from the prison was Ricky Torres. Did you do blood tests; check dental records?"

The coroner sighed.

"I'll have to check the documentation."

Jesse noticed from the corner of his eye that Brot was trying to get his attention.

"I'd be grateful, I'm in the middle of a man hunt and right now I seem to be chasing a dead man?" said Jesse.

"Understood." said the coroner. "I'll fax you my findings."

"Thank you." said Jesse as Dr Van Garrden hung up.

"So report." said Jesse, looking up at Brot as he put down the phone.

"The patrol car at the Slater house has reported in. They spoke to Stuart Chandler; Kendal is at the hospital visiting Bianca. But I had them wait at the house to act as a security precaution."

"Excellent." said Jesse. "How about the team checking the hospital?"

"Pike and Sanchez; they haven't reported in yet."

"Well get them on the radio and tell them to keep an eye out for Kendal."

"Yes, sir." said Brot and headed to the radio control room.

Jesse rubbed his eyes and wondered if he had time to grab a coffee. This was turning into a long night.

"Chief!" called Natalia from her computer. "I've got him!" Her computer screen showed Ricky exiting Pine Valley Bus Station. "Torres is definitely in Pine Valley!"

"Not good news."

Jesse looked up as Brot re-emerged from the control room.

"You got an update from the hospital patrol?" Jesse asked and then he noticed how pale Brot suddenly looked.

"Sir, we've had a call of a man down from Pike and now we can't reach him. And there have been reports of gunfire at Pine Valley Hospital."

"Damn it!" cried Jesse punching the desk. That was not the news he wanted to hear. "Right, we need eyes there right now!"

"All available vehicles are on their way." said Brot.

"Then we need to be there as well." said Jesse grabbing his flak jacket and his coat. "Natalia put a call in to S.W.A.T. and put them on standby, we might be dealing with a siege situation. I'll ring the Governor on route… Ready Brot?"

"Ready." said the young detective, as he checked his side arm before pulling on his jacket.

"Good luck." called Natalia.

…


	259. Chapter 259 : Ricky in control

Ricky was still in control but things hadn't gone to plan. Kendal held her breath as the gun waved menacingly in front of her face. Now they really had to take care, because she knew all too well that Ricky Torres was capable of anything.

His arm was still locked tightly around Marissa's neck, but looking from Kendal to everyone else he slowly moved the gun. He pushed up against the red head's ribs, his gaze moving beyond them down the corridor, he was clearly feeling suddenly exposed.

"Grab him and get in here." ordered Griffin, nodding his head from Jackson back in the direction of Bianca's room.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Kendal quickly. She couldn't risk him discovering the kids.

Ricky tightened his grip on Marissa's throat making the smaller woman gag.

"I wasn't asking." said Ricky with a sneer on his lips.

"And no one is going to try anything." he added forcefully as he glared at them in turn. He was pressing the gun hard into Marissa's side, as she scrabbled weakly at his arm. "Marissa here will be the first to pay, but she won't be the last!"

Kendal could see the fear in the young woman's eyes. Right now Ricky was in control and there was nothing they could do to change that… at least not yet.

"On your feet." he ordered Griffin pointing his gun at the doctor. Griffin got slowly up from the floor, starring daggers at their captor. "Move him." He commanded flicking his revolver in Jackson's direction for emphasis. Kendal moved forward as well, glad to get some distance from Ricky and together with Erica's help they managed to help Jackson to his feet and move him into Bianca's room.

…

They set Jackson down into a corner on the floor. His skin was pale and clammy. Griffin pulled aside the older man's jacket and examined his shoulder.

"It's a through and through, and I think your collar bone is broken."

"No kidding." grunted Jackson through gritted teeth.

"We need to stop the bleeding." said Griff, "And maybe get you something for the pain."

Griffin turned back for permission from Ricky to treat the wound but Ricky was still in the doorway starring at the elevator, clearly trying at assess how vulnerable he was to being discovered.

Not caring to wait, Griffin got to his feet and grabbed some equipment from the trolley by Bianca's bedside. For the first time he noticed Bianca's white skin. His eye's moved to her heart monitor. Her heart rate was slow and her blood pressure had dropped dramatically. She was alive, but barely. Searching for the cause he noticed the empty drip bag.

"What the hell did you do?" he gasped turning to glare at Ricky.

Ricky turned at his accusing tone.

Marissa, at her first glimpse of her girlfriend for what felt like an eternity, squirmed in Ricky's grasp.

"Bianca!" she cried, trying to reach for her but Ricky yanked her roughly back.

"Hmm." said Ricky. "Still alive I see. I was hoping for something a little more dramatic."

"What did you do?" Griffin asked again.

"Just turned up the volume a little." He said coldly.

…

Now Ricky's attention had moved from the hallway, Kendal noticed his eyes darting around the hospital room noting any changes. His gaze drifted towards the bathroom.

Kendal held her breath what could she do? She couldn't let him find the kids.

He must have seen her sudden tension.

"So Kendal, were you alone in here?"

"Yes." said Kendal perhaps a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously. He backed up, still dragging a squirming Marissa with him as he used his gun to push open the bathroom door. "Come out, come out wherever you are." he called.

Kendal's heart froze as she prayed that the kids were smart enough to stay hidden. Luckily Ricky only gave the room a quick glance, his eye still half on Griffin by Bianca's bedside and the rest of his concentration focused on keeping hold of a struggling Marissa.

Ricky sniffed, and stepped back into the hospital room, his eyes still roving suspiciously over everyone's faces. Kendal tried very hard to stop herself reacting when behind Ricky's back she saw AJ's little face peering nervously from behind the shower curtain.

"So Doc what's the prognosis?" Ricky asked hauling Marissa back towards Bianca's bedside. He probably realised that was the only way to calm her down.

"The drugs have lowered her metabolism." said Griffin. "We need to keep her warm. I also need to reverse the overdose before her heart fails."

"No." said Ricky flatly. "If you want to be useful you can patch up the old man over there, I'm sure Erica will appreciate it. He's making a mess on the floor. But no one touches Bianca."

"No!" squealed Marissa; desperately trying to twist from Ricky's grip.

"Calm down." ordered Ricky as he moved to point his revolver at Bianca's sleeping face. "Or she dies now rather than later." His finger was already tightening on the trigger as he spoke. She knew he wasn't bluffing so she stopped her struggles.

Ricky now flicked the gun on Griffin's direction.

"Patch him up." he said nodding towards Jackson. "And then I have another little job for you and Kendal."

Griffin glared back at Ricky, but he wasn't in the position to argue with a gun.

…


	260. Chapter 260 : Erica's little victory

With Jackson's injury bandaged and the bleeding stemmed, Ricky ordered Kendal and Griffin out into the hallway. His grip on Marissa was just as unrelenting as he followed. Erica peered after their captor; he was all but ignoring her and Jackson now. It seemed he wanted Kendal and Griffin to block the elevator shaft.

"You've been very quiet." said Jackson, drawing her attention back to him.

Erica gave him a small smile but couldn't meet his gaze. She knew she was in shock ever since the gun shot… ever since Ricky's countdown and how paralyzed she felt at the choice between Jack and Kendal. She knew it was partly because she was so sure Ricky would not have hesitated in killing Jack right in front of her but mostly from the realisation that she really had been prepared to die in his place to protect her family.

"Erica." said Jackson, but she couldn't bring herself to look into Jackson's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No… _Erica!_" said Jack his tone a bit more urgent. He was looking past her towards the bathroom.

Erica turned to see the faces of two very nervous children starring at her from the doorway.

She turned quickly to check on Ricky, but he was still focused on Griffin and Kendal who were wedging a trolley between the elevator doors.

Erica waved the kids back before slowly getting to her feet and hurrying towards them, pushing them further into the cover of the bathroom and half closing the door.

AJ and Miranda wrapped their arms around her when she reached them and she hugged them back, all the time trying to keep one eye on Ricky in the hallway.

"You are being so brave." she whispered as she pulled away to lean down eye-level with the terrified children. "But you need to stay hidden for all our sakes."

AJ reached out to take Miranda's hand and nodded his head.

"I'm good at hiding." he whispered back.

Erica gave him a smile of encouragement, but then she noticed Miranda wasn't paying attention. She was staring at her mother's bed.

"Miranda." said Erica, gently shaking her granddaughter's shoulder to bring her back from the thought of her mother. "Did you hear me?"

"Is mommy going to die?" Miranda sobbed quietly.

"No Sweetie." said Erica firmly. "I would never let that happen."

Jackson suddenly gave a loud cough. Erica realised it was a warning; she had stopped watching the door. Ricky was on his way back.

"Hide." said Erica hurriedly pushing the kids towards the shower cubical. AJ dragged Miranda to cover. She gave them once last smile of encouragement as they ducked down behind the curtain once more. Erica then turned back to the half closed door. Did she have time to get back to Jack unnoticed? She couldn't let Ricky catch her in the bathroom, and risk him discovering the kids.

Then she heard his voice. It was too late, he was back in the room.

She had to think.

"Where's Erica." Ricky demanded and then Erica heard Marissa gasp, he was probably hurting her again.

Well there was nothing for it. Erica took a deep breath and flushed the toilet. She stepped out of the bathroom making a show of being embarrassed while straightening her skirt.

"Where do you think." she said haughtily, before hurrying back to Jackson's side.

Ricky looked annoyed at her but he didn't go and check the bathroom.

Erica looked up at Jackson and gave him a small smile; relieved her ruse had worked, and the kids were still safe.

Jack beamed back despite his pain and gave her a wink of encouragement.

…


	261. Chapter 261 : Jesse on the scene

Brot pulled the police car right up to the hospital entrance, the front of the building already awash with the flashing lights of the other patrol cars.

It was clear an evacuation was in progress and a crowd of doctors, nurses and patients were milling around the parking lot. Jesse leaped out of the car and sought out someone in charge. He spotted Dr Jake Marin talking with one of his officers and rushed over to get an update of the incident.

"Jake." called Jesse, reaching out to shake his hand. "I take it you are the liaison?"

"I guess I can be." said Dr Martin, shaking his proffered hand before leading him through the crowds inside to the almost deserted hospital lobby. "Something's happened on Patterson ward; can't say exactly what though. Two injured cops were discovered in the hospital elevator. They had both been shot and both of them are in critical condition. There were also reports of staff and patients hearing multiple gunshots on the fourth floor. We called 911 immediately and I made the decision to evacuate nonessential personnel"

"That was a wise move." said Jesse. "And you're sure the incident began on this Patterson Ward."

"There is no doubt." said Jake. "Patterson's is only a small ward, private rooms for critical patients. This morning there were only five patients there…"

"Does that include Bianca Montgomery?" Jesse asked.

"In fact it now _only_ includes Bianca."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we started the evacuation four of the five Patterson Ward patients have been found left on gurneys in various corridors throughout the hospital."

Jesse frowned. That was an incredibly premeditated manoeuvre.

"Are you missing any personnel?"

"The night manager, Brittany McColl is still unaccounted for." said Jake, concern in his tone. "And Griffin Castillo also hasn't been seen since working in surgery with Dr Prentis. Bob… sorry Dr Prentis said he was going to check on Bianca…"

Jesse nodded.

"Finally did Bianca have any visitors this evening?"

Jake pointed to a security guard sitting by his station alongside the lobby door.

"Barrett believes that Erica, Jack, Kendal and two kids came to see her. They went up in the elevator about ten… twenty minutes before the shots were heard… And no seems to know if Marissa was still up there."

"Anyone else?" Jesse asked.

"Not that I know of… Look Jesse, do you know what is going on?"

"I think, but right now I'm not one hundred per cent certain, that the answer to that question is Ricky Torres."

Jake frowned.

"Isn't he dead?"

"Maybe not." said Jesse.

Jesse surveyed the scenes around him. There were still patients being moved and he noticed his officers were setting up a temporary position by the security station.

He put a hand on Jake's arm.

"Look we've clearly both got a lot of work on our hands right now. I'll let you get back to it."

"Thanks." said Jake with a curt nod, quickly he jogged across to assist to a gesturing doctor struggling with an elderly patient.

…

Jesse found Brot at the security station in a huddle with the rest of his men.

"Do we at least know where we are on background information?" Jesse asked.

"The hospital manager managed to get us a copy of the hospital plans." said Brot producing a blueprint of the fourth floor and spreading it out on the desk. It took a moment to locate the small 'L' shaped Patterson Ward on the floor plan. Jesse looked at the access points. The main elevator opened directly onto the hallway opposite the nurses' station and there was also a nearby stairwell down an adjoining service corridor. A second staircase and a service elevator were located on the opposite wing.

"Do we know what room Bianca is in?" Jesse asked.

"You think that's where they are?"

"I don't know, but we need to start somewhere." said Jesse. He knew this was a very serious situation. The gunman, if it was Torres, was in a very defensible position… and with all those hostages… "We need eyes on the fourth floor." said Jesse quickly.

"Already on it, sir." said Brot. "I have to report that the main elevator is out of order. But I've got three teams prepped;" The respective team leaders gave Jesse a nod. "The first team is to use this stairway here," explained Brot pointing to the stairs nearest Patterson Ward. "The second to use this staircase and the third will come up here using the service elevator to move in from this direction."

"Very good." said the chief. He turned to address the assembled officers. "Right, we need to approach this situation delicately. I know two of our colleagues have been injured and an injury to one is an injury to all but I need you guys to keep your heads. Firstly I want a thorough check of the perimeter, there are hospital staff and other civilians still unaccounted for. And use caution. We believe the gunman is still holed up on the Patterson Ward, but we cannot be certain. I don't want anyone to take action until we know exactly what we are dealing with. The gunman may have up to eight hostages, which includes children. Our next priority is to ID of the assailant." Jesse turned to a detective on his right. "I noticed a lot of Security Cameras dotted around. Can you get them to send the feed to Natalia at headquarters? Hopefully Patterson has its very own cameras and we can see exactly what's going on."

The detective nodded and headed over to speak to the security staff.

Jesse turned back his three teams.

"Right guys. Keep in radio contact at all times and keep a cool head" He said giving them an encouraging clap, "Lets got get the bad guy."

The group gave a moral boosting little _'hoo-rah'_ before splitting off to take up their stations.

Jesse let out a long breath and then froze as a horrible thought struck the Pine Valley Chief of Police; this hospital was going to become a three ring circus in no time flat if the press got wind of the situation. Erica Kane held hostage would be international news!

He turned to Brot.

"We are going to need more back up. Call in every man we've got. We are going to need a press cordon right around the hospital."

"Yes chief." said Brot, suddenly realising himself what a major incident this was likely to become.

…


	262. Chapter 262 : By the seaside

**I heard news of the awful shooting in Denver. It made it a little hard to write the next intended chapter. **

**Instead I've opted for a slightly happier moment… **

…

_Time had no meaning…_

_Bianca was dreaming; not a bad dream, a good dream. And she knew she was dreaming too. Only it was the perfect kind of dreaming where she could steer it and mold it, go where ever she wanted… do whatever she wished… _

…

_Bianca was walking down the steps to the secluded beach below their rented villa. She was lost in another happy memory. This was the holiday that she had planned for her and Reese to be a family and fix what was going wrong with their marriage. But instead Reese ended up miles away in Lyon, working despite her promises and Bianca was left alone with the nanny and her girls. This was in fact their last holiday in France… and it was the last straw that broke the back of their marriage vows… _

_But right now, in the dream, that didn't matter…_

_The sun was shining and the sea was like crystal, reflecting the brilliant blue of the sky. It was a beautiful day. Bianca walked down another step, a picnic basket in one hand, Gabby's little fist in the other as her tiny daughter determinedly negotiated each stair. Francoise the nanny was several steps in front, laden with the windbreak, beach umbrella, swim bag and buckets and spades. Miranda was between them, going down the steps in her own enthusiastic manner, jumping down each stair in turn, counting as she went. First in English, and when she got to ten switching to French until she got to 'dix' before beginning all over again. Because of this Bianca knew there were exactly forty-two steps down to the sandy beach. _

_Gabby was so excited by the sea, it was the first time she was really big enough to appreciate it. When Gabby was dressed in her bathing suite with her arm bands on, she all but dragged Bianca to the shoreline. Miranda raced ahead however keen to be the first in the sea. Gabby tore determinedly after her sister as fast as her little legs would carry her. Bianca couldn't help but grin at their enthusiasm as she trotted behind them._

_Miranda squealed at the coldness of the water as she raced into the sea up to her knees. Gabby followed her but was unexpectedly knocked onto her back by a wave. Bianca was quickly there to scoop her up but Gabby's excitement had been shattered by the discovery that the sea actually moved. Bianca bounced a distraught Gabby on her hip as she tried to stop her baby crying. _

_Not a good start, but things quickly got better._

_It was Miranda who found a way to banish her sister's fears. The next wave that came in, she called it naughty for upsetting her sister and gave it a slap, before running up the beach away from it, up into the sand. By the third or fourth smacked wave Gabby decided she wanted to tell the sea off as well. Bianca set her down in the shallow water, this time keeping a hold of her daughter just under her shoulders. The next wave that came in, Gabby and Miranda both gave it a smack and then Bianca whisked her youngest daughter clear and ran back with Miranda to the shore. Gabby giggled. They had to do it again… and again. The sea was well and truly told off that morning but soon the smacks became splashes instead, and then the surf was to be jumped rather than ran away from. Bianca holding both of Gabby's hands helping her jump clear at each new surge of water. Miranda even got brave enough to go under the waves which impressed her baby sister no end._

_Wet, a little cold but very happy they eventually clambered back up the beach to where Francoise was waiting on the picnic blanket. It was already lunchtime and Bianca had no clue where the time had gone._

_After they had eaten Francoise took over, giving Bianca a chance to rest while Gabby had her afternoon nap wrapped in a beach towel. Bianca watched as Miranda and Francoise energetically dug in the sand… but they were not building something as common as a sandcastle, oh no. They were going to make themselves a speedboat. The concentration on Miranda's face as she diligently followed Francoise's instruction was adorable to see._

_Gabby awoke about two thirds of the way through the construction and decided she wanted to help too. Fearing that little Gabby would be more of a hindrance Bianca quickly suggested instead they could search the shore for shells that could be used to decorate the boat when it was done. _

_So armed with a slowly filling bucket, Bianca followed Gabby as she zigzagged across the beach looking for the roundest stones, the prettiest shells and the longest lengths of seaweed. It was a slow process as Gabby always insisted on washing each new find in the sea before placing it in the bucket. When they eventually returned to the picnic blanket the boat was complete; the nose built up with sand; a cockpit dug out behind with a seat roomy enough for two little girls. Bianca handed Miranda Gabby's bucket of finds and both sisters set about decorating their beautiful sand boat. Despite her excitement Gabby was very gentle, watching closely for her sister's approval as she helped. _

_Bianca and Francoise settle back onto to the blanket as the two little girls had an afternoon of boating adventures; escaping sharks, fighting pirates and winning boat races._

_As the afternoon drew on, the tide began creeping in. It was almost time to go home, but there was still enough time for one last dip in the sea before the long climb back up the cliff to their villa. _

_The happiness and squeals of laughter as she and her girls raced in and out of the surf was something Bianca knew would always stay with her… along with the sorrow that Reese hadn't been there to share it with them._

_But right now, in the dream, that didn't matter…_

_Dripping wet and hand in hand with her two daughters, Bianca walked up the beach towards Francoise who was packing up for the homeward trip. She had a huge smile on her face. This had been the most perfect day with her daughters…_

_Just them Bianca heard a scream… _

_She had heard that scream before in another dream but she recognised it now… Miranda! It was Miranda screaming!_

_Bianca turned her head to look back at the surf to try and locate the sound… but how could it be Miranda screaming, she was right here by her side holding her hand._

_But this wasn't real… she was dreaming… she knew she was dreaming… Miranda's screams were coming from the real world._

_She had to wake up! _

_How do you wake up? _

_Bianca couldn't remember…_

…


	263. Chapter 263 : Waiting for the next move

The wink that Jackson gave Erica was the last bit of encouragement she needed to get back to full Kane strength.

"So what now?" she asked, with a sniff, glaring at Ricky. "Are you going to keep us here indefinitely?"

"We are going to wait." said Ricky leisurely, "It is their turn to make the next move."

The 'they' Ricky referred to was the police. There was no disguising the fact that the hospital was surrounded. The net curtains in Bianca's room were glowing blue and red from the squad car's flashing lights.

Ricky flicked the gun in Kendal and Griffin's direction.

"On your knees, facing the door." He commanded; "And put your hands behind your head."

"And if we refuse?" Griffin asked.

Marissa gave a grunt of pain as Ricky once more shoved his gun into her ribs.

"On your knees."

Kendal tugged Griffin's sleeve, in a silent plea, before she resignedly followed Ricky's instruction. Griffin looked from Ricky to the discomfort on Marissa's face. Slowly he joined Kendal on his knees and tucked his hands behind his head.

"You too Erica." said Ricky, pointing the gun her way. "Jack… may I call you Jack? I shall give you dispensation; you don't look like you can put up much of a fight."

Erica didn't move at first.

"Erica…" said Ricky the warning clear in his voice.

"I suppose I should take this as a compliment," said Erica coolly, "If you think I'm that much of a risk to you."

She slowly knelt beside her daughter; this kind of thing wasn't as easy as it once was. It felt like a long way down. Erica put her hands on her head and peered sideways at her eldest child. Kendal was staring into the middle distance, lost in thought. But feeling Erica's eyes on her Kendal turned to give her mother a small smile before her face returned to a mask of fear…

Erica was feeling it too.

What was Ricky planning to do next?

…

Marissa's head still hurt. She felt unsteady and every so often a little dizzy spell washed over her. Sometimes it felt like the arm around her throat was the only thing holding her up. Griffin was probably right about the concussion. She knew she wasn't thinking straight. She should be more scared than she was… she didn't want to die! But instead she seemed to have only one thought in her head… Bianca.

She could see her out of the corner of her eye.

Bianca was still sleeping… pale and still and silent… Almost like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. Almost like all it would take was a kiss to wake her up.

Or maybe that was just the head injury talking…

Suddenly Marissa felt Ricky's vice-like grip release from her neck.

"You join them as well." he said shoving her towards where the others were kneeling in front of the doorway.

Marissa stumbled but held her ground, her eyes fixed on Bianca's bed. She was so close. If she could just touch her… reassure herself she was still alive…

Bianca… Bianca… Bianca… The only thing that mattered.

"Kneel." ordered Ricky his gun waving in her face but Marissa barely saw it.

Marissa just wanted to rush to Bianca's bedside, take her girlfriend's limp hand in her own; stoke her girlfriend's pale cheek with her finger tips; trace her girlfriend's parted lips and kiss them fiercely. She wanted to climbed onto Bianca's bed, and pull her girlfriend's sleeping body into her arms and keep her warm; keep her close; keep her safe. She felt a need to feel for herself that the heart she treasured most in all the world was still beating.

She couldn't hear Ricky screaming at her. It was only when his arms grabbed her and shook her sharply that she remembered he was even there.

He grasped her short hair and dragged her to the doorway with the rest of the group, forcing her to her knees beside Griffin.

"Do you really have that much of a death wish?" he whispered harshly in her ear.

As the room began to spin, as another wave of dizziness descended, only one word formed itself on her lips as an answer.

"Bianca…"

…


	264. Chapter 264 : At the Martin House

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews and PMs this week - this plot has gotten a little uncomfortable to write after the indcident in Denver but I shall persivere.**

**SPOLIERS - _this week_ - The hostage crisis continues: the police recieve help from an unexpected source, Ricky focuses his attention on Kendal and Bianca struggles to find a way back to the waking world.**

**...**

Krystal walked home a little disappointed that her date, which had begun so successfully with Jesse, had ended so abruptly... but still!

What was it about that guy that made her feel as dizzy as a school girl?

Krystal put her key in the front door lock and sighed dreamily… well he was a pretty amazing kisser!

She turned the key and stepped through the front door. The lights were off but she could hear the sound of the television coming from the other room. This surprised her as it was quite late.

Curious, Krystal stepped into the lounge to find Dixie sobbing on the couch.

Krystal hadn't had much time for Dixie since she had come back from Llanview… not when she chose to stand by her murderous monster of a son. But Krystal's heart was too full not to be moved by the hollow sobs coming from the other woman.

"Dixie." She said softly, not wanting to startle the woman. She did however and Dixie jerked up suddenly at the unexpected sound of her voice. Krystal noticed for the first time that Dixie had the phone clutched in her hands.

"Bad news?" she asked with trepidation.

"JR…" stammered Dixie through her sniffles.

Krystal's sympathy all but shut down at the sound of that name.

"What has he done now?" Krystal asked her tone a little harder.

"He tried to kill himself." said Dixie. "He is in a coma."

Krystal sighed.

"If you ever needed more proof of that man's selfishness!" she said sharply.

"The doctor said it was because he felt abandoned by me." said Dixie.

Krystal could see the guilt clearly on the woman's face.

"You are not responsible for that man's actions." said Krystal taking a seat beside the distraught woman and touching her arm in comfort. "Because he **is** a man. He is old enough to take responsibility for his own actions. You cannot take on all of his burdens… all the bad things that man has done; I don't think anyone has broad enough shoulders. If he needs help he is in the best place to get it. If he is playing games they are the first people to be able to discover it."

Dixie didn't really hear her. She was starring at something pased Krystal's shoulder.

"Dixie," said Krystal, trying to get her attention. "If JR is ever going to get over himself the first thing he needs to recognise is that there isn't always going to be someone there to bail him out and hold his hand."

Dixie was still frowning at something.

"Krystal." she said slowly.

Krystal squeezed Dixie's hand.

"No let me finish! I know despite everything you love you son, I can understand that." She was thinking of Babe and the turmoil she brought to her life. "If you need to see him, then do. But do it for yourself not him, because he really doesn't deserve it."

Dixie shook her head. She really wasn't listening.

"No Krystal… Look at the news!"

Krystal turned, becoming aware of the television behind her, the anchor talking urgently about a newsflash and an image came up of a barricade of police cars around Pine Valley Hospital.

"Isn't your daughter there..?" Dixie asked.

Krystal's eyes were drawn to the words scrolling along the bottom of the screen;

**Siege at Pine Valley Hospital… Two police officers critically injured… The gunman holding socialite Erica Kane and up to eight others hostage…**

"Oh God no!" gasped Krystal "Please not Marissa!"

…


	265. Chapter 265 : Demands

Brot found Jesse talking to the Sergeant in charge of the perimeter. The press were beginning to arrive in droves and not all the back-up had turned up yet.

"Sir," said Brot, leading Jesse to one side. "All three teams have reported back. The rest of the fourth floor is clear but all access to Patterson ward has been blocked. The doors are jammed shut. That's not to say a battering ram couldn't break through but that would also alert the assailant to our presence."

"Have the teams hold back for now." said Jesse with a sigh. "Has there been any progress with the security camera footage?"

"The cameras in that area of the hospital has been disabled, but Natalia was able to get this single image of the man doing the sabotaging."

Brot pulled out his phone and located the image Natalia had sent him.

Jesse took the phone and stared at an all too familiar face.

"Ricky Torres." he muttered, his suspicions finally confirmed.

"So what's our next move sir?" asked Brot.

"The only move we have left. We find out what he wants."

"And if all he wants is revenge..?" asked Brot.

"No… if that was the case he wouldn't be holed up like this. That man has a plan and we need to find out what that is."

"How do we do that?"

"First get Natalia to chase up on the Llanview coroner. I need to know how that man cheated death… And I guess it is time I made a phone call."

…

Kendal was terrified. She thought she was stronger than this. She should be angry. She should be fighting back with all her strength, but her strength had left her. She kept picturing the last time she had seen Ricky Torres, he had come so close to killing her, or worse…

She had felt so strong back then; invincible because she had right on her side. But she hadn't been strong enough. Now… now she knew she was weak.

On her knees in the doorway, she fought the urge to close her eyes and wait for Ricky's next move. Was he going to kill them?

Time ticked on and Ricky did nothing. He was waiting for something. Whenever someone spoke he harshly ordered them to shut up but beyond that they waited in silence. The only noise was the odd blip from the equipment monitoring Bianca's heart. Kendal was sure the blips were slowing down. Was that what Ricky was waiting for? Did he want Bianca to be the first one to die?

The sudden blare of Dolly Parton's '9 to 5' made everyone jump.

"Who's phone is that?" Ricky asked.

Kendal swallowed nervously.

"Mine."

She felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"Well you had better answer it hadn't you."

He dragged her to her feet and propelled her towards where her purse was sitting on Bianca's bedside table.

"Quickly." He prompted, waving his gun once more for emphasis. "And the rest of you, eyes front; hands on heads!" he barked as the others turned back to watch.

Kendal scrabbled into her purse and pulled out her phone. She didn't recognise the number.

"Answer it." said Ricky stepping closer as she put the phone up to her ear.

"H…hello." She stammered.

"Kendal, it's Chief Hubbard. Firstly can your captor hear this conversation?"

Ricky's head was right by hers. She hated the fact that he was so close and tried to shy away but he gripped her arm.

"Well talk to him." prompted Ricky

"He can hear you." answered Kendal.

"Could you tell him that I would like to talk to him?"

"Well I don't want to talk to him." said Ricky, pulling away from her slightly. "Tell him I refuse to talk."

"He doesn't want to talk to you." echoed Kendal.

"We need to know what he wants." said Jesse. "Is he prepared to tell us his demands?"

"They want to know your demands." Kendal relayed.

…

Jesse was sat at the security station surrounded by recording equipment and his initial team had been supplemented with a S.W.A.T. team and other high ranking officials and agents starting to arrive, but no one had made the move to take over the investigation as of yet.

Now he was using one of the last tools at his disposal before they would be forced to go on the attack and endangered lives, negotiation.

The phone at the nurse's station was disconnected and no one was answering the phone in the doctor's lounge. In the end the only option left was the phones of the hostages. Being the most at risk Jesse chose to call Kendal's cell first.

…

He could hear the tension in Kendal's voice when she answered his question.

"He demands that you leave. All the police and whoever else is with you, just leave. His argument isn't with you."

"You know we can't do that." said Jesse. There was a moment of muffled conversation before Kendal relayed the next message.

"In that case Ricky demands that you bring him a helicopter… a 1968 Camero… and… and plane tickets for two to Bolivia in a bag also containing twenty thousand dollars and forty-six cents… The bag has to be green."

"Ricky?" said Jesse, acting surprise at her admission in the hope to keep her talking beyond these obvious time wasting demands.

There was the sound of sudden movement and it was Ricky's voice that answered.

"Oh chief, as if you didn't know." he said coldly.

"Ricky… I need to know if everyone is safe?" Jesse asked hastily.

"Of course they're not safe." said the escaped murderer, an amused edge to his voice. "I have a gun." The bastard was enjoying this.

"Ricky we both know…"

Ricky didn't let him finish his sentence.

"No. I'm done talking with you chief. Call me back in an hour to tell me how you are progressing with my demands. This conversation is done."

With that the phone went dead.

…


	266. Chapter 266 : Ricky lies

As Ricky hung up the phone and tossed it back to her, Kendal could only stare.

"What was that?" she asked. "Those demands were nonsense."

"Were they?" Ricky asked. He was still standing very close to her. Kendal stepped back, but Bianca's bed was behind her.

"Yes." she gasped, fear almost making her voice catch in her throat. "Why are you really doing this?"

Ricky smiled and reached out to cup her cheek.

"I think that is obvious."

Kendal turned her head away, but Ricky's hand kept moving down her throat and along her shoulder.

Kendal swallowed.

"If you want me," Kendal stammered, finally finding the strength to look Ricky in the eye. "Let them go." She glanced towards the others still kneeling with their hands on their heads and then at Jackson. As much discomfort as he was clearly in; he was watching the exchanged with concern in his eyes. "Let them go and you can have me." Kendal said fighting the urge to flinch as Ricky's hand slid around her waist.

"Tempting." He said as he looked Kendal up and down. "You have no idea how tempting… but no."

He let go and stepped back although the longing was still clear in his eyes.

"Then what do you want!" cried Kendal in exasperation.

Ricky smiled.

"I want a 1968 Camero, a helicopter, two tickets to Bolivia and a green bag containing two thousand dollars and forty-six cents."

Staring him in the face Kendal felt something change within her. His stupid, stupid face! How she hated it with its constant smirk. How many days and nights had she fantasised about smashing that smug look off his face? She had almost memorised every inch of it so she could detect every flicker of a lie; any tiny tell that heralded a falsehood.

He was lying as clear as anything. What game was he playing? What the hell was Ricky waiting for?

Then she saw it. The amusement in his eyes.

"You're not here because of me." she gasped as realisation struck. "This isn't about me at all?"

Ricky's eyes narrowed.

"Very perceptive." He said slowly.

"But why… Why all the fuss about finding me..?" Kendal asked but then she realised something else. _"...You already knew I was here!"_

"Maybe." said Ricky his cold smile returning.

"But then why did you shoot Jack?"

"Because it added to the drama." Ricky leaned closer, his nose almost level to hers. "Didn't it add to the drama? And it's always fun to make the great Erica Kane squirm! Besides he irritated the hell out of me in the courtroom and I felt he deserved a little payback."

He smirked in Jackson's direction.

"Not so superior now are you 'Jack'."

"You son of a bitch." Jackson muttered in reply.

As Ricky was speaking a new though struck Kendal. If he really had known she was there, then…

Kendal couldn't stop her eyes flicking to the direction of the bathroom.

Ricky smiled, as he noticed her reaction.

"Oh are you worried about the kids." said Ricky quietly. "Quite frankly I find it hillarious that you thought I couldn't spot them hiding in the bathroom."

"Kids. What kids?" cried Marissa, turning round at the admission. "Miranda and Gabby?"

Ricky coolly pointed the gun in her direction.

"Shut up and face front!" he ordered.

"But why?" Kendal asked, trying to draw his attention back. "Why are you doing all this? And why aren't you dead?"

"Oh I think I've answered enough questions." said Ricky roughly grabbing her arm.

He dragged her with him as he strode over to the bathroom.

"Okay kids, hide and seek is over. You can come out now!"

…


	267. Chapter 267 : Being Brave

AJ thought he was doing a good job of hiding.

When the bad nurse grabbed his mommy and was holding her by the throat he wanted to run up and give the guy a karate kick that would knock him flying, just like in the movies; or turn his watch dial and turn into some super powerful alien just like 'Ben 10' and save the day.

But he couldn't do that, he was just a little boy.

All he could do was keep his promise and keep hiding, and keep Miranda safe. Huddled behind the shower curtain in the bathtub AJ wrapped his arms tightly around Miranda's middle, mostly because he was afraid she would leap from their hiding place and run to her mom… to Binks, who looked so pale on the bed; but partly because he knew she was scared, just like he was, and it felt good to hold on to someone.

He was trying so hard to be the brave one. It wasn't easy, the way the man kept pointing his gun; the blood on Jack's shoulder; but it helped that he had someone to be brave for.

When he heard the nurse's voice telling them to come out, AJ's first thought was to stay in hiding. He thought maybe the bad man was bluffing like Uncle Scott does when they play hide and seek. But then Miranda's Aunt Kendal asked then to come out as well and he knew they weren't a secret any more.

"We should go." whispered Miranda, taking his hand. She still looked scared; as sacred as he was.

"Okay." he said and side by side they walked out of their hiding place together.

AJ could see the gun in the man's hand and the worried look on Mrs Kendal's face as she pulled Miranda into her arms and touched his cheek in concern.

Now his birthday twin was safe in the arms of a grown up, AJ was suddenly finding it much harder to keep his courage, especially so close to the man with the gun. He searched for the one person who was always there to protect him.

His mom was staring at him, a look of surprise on her face.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" she gasped.

She was trying to get to her feet. AJ didn't give her a chance. He threw himself at her and collapsed into her embrace with relieved sobs.

"Mom!"

True they were still in danger; the bad nurse still had a gun, but he felt a million times safer in his mommy's arms.

…

"Okay family reunion is over." barked the bad nurse. "Back on your knees facing the door!"

AJ turned briefly as the man grabbed Mrs Kendal and Miranda and dragged them forward.

"Now we sit tight and wait for their call." said the bad man.

AJ felt mommy beginning to move wanting him to let go, but he firmly shook his head, he couldn't do it, he was too scared.

"AJ, it's going to be alright." whispered mom as she reached up to try and release his hold round her neck. But AJ couldn't let go, physically to felt like he was frozen. The fear was that if he let go then awful things would start happening again. He didn't want that, he just wanted his mom.

AJ stiffened as a hand grabbed onto his t-shirt.

"Marissa, your son is not obeying me." said the bad man, it was the nurse trying to pull him away.

AJ just tightened his grip.

"Hey leave the kid alone, he's just scared." That was Dr Griffin talking.

"Did I ask your opinion?" said the nurse angrily.

Dr Griffin's reply was laced with anger as well.

"Oh such a big man threatening little kids. You are pathetic!"

"You don't want to go down that road with me." the nurse replied, his voice was softer but somehow it sounded even angrier. "Ask Erica, or better yet, ask Jack at how well it turns out."

"The big man with the gun." was the doctor's sarcastic reply.

"Do you want to test me? Do you really want to test me?" the bad nurse replied.

Mommy's arms suddenly wrapped tightly around him again.

"No!" she cried

AJ turned his head slightly from where it was buried in her mom's chest, the gun was pointing directly at him and his mom. The bad man was going to try and kill his mom!

Just them AJ did the bravest thing he had ever done in his life. Just then AJ joined the ranks of the Karake kid and Ben 10. He became a hero!

_Nobody hurts my mom! _

AJ leaped forward, ducking under the pointed gun, and grasped the bad man's hand biting down hard. The man cried out in surprise and dropped the weapon. At the same time Griffin surged forward as well, hitting out at the guy with a right cross.

Mommy pulled him clear and the two men wrestled each other as they scrambled for the revolver that slid out into the corridor…

…


	268. Chapter 268 : Quite a trip

'_That must have been a wild night last night…'_

Brittany McColl, the night nurse, awoke to find her cheek stuck to the floor. She felt dizzy and her tongue felt as rough and dry as the carpet she was lying on.

As she blinked her eyes Brittany realised two things. Firstly that she didn't have the usual pounding headache which tended to follow a night out on the town and secondly she appeared to be lying in a hospital corridor outside the janitor's closet with a tangle of ropes around her.

'_How the hell did I get here?'_

Brittany sat up slowly, her head still felt woozy. It was more like she was still drunk rather than suffering the effects the morning after.

'_What's the last thing I remember?'_

'_That cute nurse!'_

And boy, was that new nurse cute. She hadn't seen him before, she would have remembered. Super cute, with his dark hair and a cherubic smile, and yet he had those dangerous eyes that Brittany always found irresistible. He had come to move Mrs Fielding to another ward only he didn't have the right paper work. Brittany had jumped at the chance to help him! He hung out and they chatted while she tried to ring through and sort out the mix up. Chandler ward apparently were not aware of Mrs Fielding's move either. There had clearly been a mix up and sadly that was getting more common these days now staffing was stretched to its limits. Not the best first impression for the new guy.

He'd got her a coffee while she tried to reach Dr Prentiss to get official confirmation for the move. Only the coffee had tasted weird…

'_I've been drugged! That cute nurse drugged me!'_

Feeling alarmed by the realisation, Brittany struggled to her feet. She could hear shouting, that must have been what woke her up, but the noise hurt her ears so she staggered along the opposite corridor away from the sound. It was a struggle as the floor seemed to undulate beneath her feet and she wished the corridor would stop twisting in such a disturbing way and those blobs of colour would stop following her about...

'_This is quite a trip…'_

Brittany began to recognise where she was now, she was walking towards the stairwell that would take her all the way down to hospital lobby and then it was just a few steps to outside. That is what she needed, to be out under the wide, black, infinite, star-filled, sky, not some claustrophobic, wobbling corridor.

'_Infinite stars…'_

Brittany pulled the door handle. It didn't open. Brittany looked down to discover half a dozen multi-coloured cable-ties fixed to the door handles.

She bushed her fingers over the colourful tails sticking out from the ties.

'_I'm trapped by a pretty rainbow...'_

Brittany tried to pull the door again in case something had changed while she was distracted by the colours. It hadn't. She hung her head and ran her fingers through the rainbow again; she didn't want to go back to the loud shouty noise.

Then Brittany became aware that someone was watching her. She could see a pair of blue eyes staring at her through the narrow window of the door. It was a man wearing a strange black mushroom shaped hat on his head.

The mushroom man had his fingers in his lips asking for silence. Brittany thoroughly approved. Silence was good.

The man then made another action with his other hand, snipping his two front fingers together and glancing down at the cable-ties.

Brittany nodded in understanding.

"_Scissors… I need to find some scissors to let the mushroom man in!"_

Brittany stumbled towards the doctor's lounge to search…

…


	269. Chapter 269 : Natalia's Theory

"Chief, chief…"

Brot called Jesse over, excitement in his voice.

"Sir, we have a way in! Alpha team reports one of the missing civilians attempting to clear door one."

"The stairwell close to the Patterson ward!" exclaimed Jesse. "Do we have an identity on the civilian?"

"The nurse, sir, McColl. She appears to be drugged but Sergeant Defoe is talking her through it."

"That is good news." said Jesse patting the detective on the back. "Send team Gamma as back up."

"Very good Chief." said Brot, unable to hide the optimistic grin on his face. They were one step closer to shutting down Ricky Torres.

"Chief!" a new voice was calling for his attention. Jesse looked up to see Natalia striding across the hospital lobby with a file in her arms.

"Natalia." exclaimed Jesse, calling her over to a cleared work station.

"Chief I have the coroner's report." She said putting down the file.

"So I take it the dead body in the morgue wasn't Ricky Torres." said Jesse.

"According to the report yes it was. But when Dr Van Garrden, the Llanview coroner called back he said that the report was very shoddy, only the bare minimum for what was required for an ID. There wasn't even any DNA testing done. So the doctor when back through the report. Comparing dental records he can categorical announce that the body is not Ricardo Torres."

"So who was the dead man?" Jesse asked.

"You were right, sir," said Natalia, "It was Teddy Mason. The coroner didn't even have to look at his dental x-rays for a match. Mason had a blue dragon tattoo on his back; his body still did despite the damage they tried to do with the ice pick.

"How did the first corner miss that?"

"Sir, it was a relief coroner that dealt with the case, and I don't think she did… miss it I mean. I have a theory that this is a lot bigger than Ricky Torres cheating death."

"Go on." said Jesse leaning against the desk.

Natalia straightened her back before launching into her discoveries and what they theoretically proved.

"Firstly Teddy Mason was Ricky's cell mate before he was killed." Natalia pulled Mason's photo from the file. "He was a minor criminal with only nine months left of his sentence. His long hair, beard and the fact, that isn't shown in this photo, that he wore pebble lens glasses after damaging his eyes playing with flammable chemicals means his was the perfect fall guy. From the reports I've read, the guy had no friends and no one to miss him. He was the perfect persona for Ricky, the master of disguise, to imitate… to become."

"But for what reason?" asked Brot.

"It seems straight forward to me." said Jesse. "You cut your ten year sentence to nine months and then you start out again with a new identity and no past. But you think this is bigger than just Ricky trying to dupe the criminal system."

Natalia nodded.

"You see there was no reason for a competent coroner to identify Mason's remains as those of Torres…"

"Well then we bring that doctor in for questioning!" said Jesse.

"The thing is, sir, we can't. The coroner who identified Ricky Torres' remains died in a motorbike accident just two weeks after the autopsy results were published. Her house was then robbed and vandalised two days after her death."

"So Ricky had outside help." said Brot.

"Yeah," said Natalia, "And that got me thinking. His attempt on Zack's life; although there is no direct evidence, it is strongly suspected that he was working for Mr Slater's Casino rivals. Now if he is a hired gun, who's to say he hasn't found himself a new employer?"

"Okay, but if he was using the Mason persona as a disguise to get out of jail scot free, why break out? And why create this farcical hostage situation? If he wanted revenge on Kendal, or the Kane Family as a whole, why hold up in such a public location when it would have been easier to hit and run?" Jesse looked pensive. "No you are right, Natalia, I think something bigger is going down."

"Well, chief, I might have your answer to your first question; the reason he broke out." said Brot grabbing Teddy Mason's file from the pile on his commandeered desk. "I noticed when I was first going through Mason's file that he was actually due for parole last week, only it was delayed by the riots. He would face charges along with everyone in that prison for disorderly behaviour which would add at least another three months to his sentence. Maybe Ricky broke out because his employers were on a deadline."

"But why would his employers, if they even exist, hire him to take the Kane family hostage?" sighed Jesse in exasperation.

Theory was all well and good, but they still had too many questions and not enough answers.

…


	270. Chapter 270 : David's next step

David knocked sharply on the door to Cara's and Griffin's apartment and straightened his shirt as he readied himself to face the stubborn young doctor who was once his protégé.

There was no rely.

He knocked again. There was still no reply.

David checked his watch, it was getting late… surly Cara at least would be home! Then David sighed in realisation, Cara told him on his last visit that she was going to spend the evening with Ryan and Emma. As much as he wanted a chance to talk to Cara about his breakthrough and gain her help in getting through to her brother; the thought of '_that_' man getting involved in his life any more than he already was froze David in his tracks.

Seeing Cara was out of the question tonight and if Griffin wasn't home then he was still somewhere at the hospital…

David stood in the hallway and looked down at his shoes. He could give up and go home to his daughter… but Leora would already be asleep in bed. It would also mean leaving Bianca misdiagnosed for another night. No, David had no choice, he had to talk to Griffin and he had to do it tonight.

David knew he might have a better chance if he were to confront Griffin with all the facts in hand. That way the hospital would have no option but to listen to him. If he brought all his data, Griffin would have no choice but to see the truth for himself.

With determination in his stride, David left the apartment building and got into his car. One detour to his cabin to pick up his notes and then he would head straight back to the hospital… tonight he was going to save Bianca and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

…

David stopped short just outside his cabin, there was a large black 4x4 parked in his drive way.

_Who would be out here so late at night? _

David pulled his car in beside the large, top of the range vehicle and sought out its occupant. It was probably some lost campers looking for directions. There was a man standing on his porch, but he looked nothing like a tourist.

"Can I help you?" David called.

The man turned to face him, big and burly and dressed all in black, but he wasn't the man who answered. Another man who had been sitting unseen on the porch swing, stood up.

"Dr Hayward, we've been waiting for you."

David took in the young man's designer suit and confident attitude and scowled.

"And who the hell are you?" David asked, confused.

The young man walked forward, a broad smile on his lips.

"Introductions in a moment, of course, but first Dr Hayward can I ask you a question? Tell me have you seen tonight's news?"

…


	271. Chapter 271 : Racing heart

**Last week was full of questions – this week will hopefully be full of answers… **

**So thank you all for reading my tale and no matter how many chapters I write I always feel a million times better when someone takes the time to review, so an even bigger thank you to you.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – David's visitors introduce themselves, Griffin fights for freedom, Bianca fights to wake up and will Brittany ever find those scissors? **

…

_Time had no meaning…_

_Bianca was dreaming; not a bad dream, a good dream. And she knew she was dreaming too. Only it was the perfect kind of dreaming where she could steer it and mould it, go where ever she wanted… do whatever she wished… _

…

_Bianca was flying over the plains; the galloping hooves of the horse beneath her thundering like a racing heart. She didn't know where she was running and she didn't care. It was pure exhilaration, the rushing wind, the speed. She felt like opening her arms and crying out with excitement so she did; whooping to the endless sky…_

_This was not a memory, this was a wish. A dream that had been with her throughout childhood, throughout all the alienation she felt in her youth, the doubt that turned her into an anorexic because she didn't know then why she was so different… and she didn't know then how to face her fears… and she didn't know then how to truly be herself… Back then this dream had been her one release, a moment of pure unadulterated freedom! One great chance to truly run away…_

_She was still running… why was she running?_

_Then she heard it over the drumming of hooves and the rushing of the wind… Miranda's scream!_

_But she was running from the sound! _

_She should be running towards it!_

_Bianca scrabbled to grab hold of the reins and slow the racing beast beneath her, but the horse would not be slowed and it would not turn… it ran on as always towards the setting sun._

_Bianca risked a look back behind her shoulder, but she could see nothing but desert behind her._

_This was a dream… just a dream… she had to wake up!_

_If she threw herself from the horse would it hurt? Would it wake her up?_

_Bianca loosened her foot from the stirrup and looked down; the ground was moving like a blur beneath the horse's hooves._

_This was going to hurt… __**if she woke up it was going to hurt..!**_

_But Miranda was still screaming… she had to wake up!_

…


	272. Chapter 272 : Fight

Kendal and Erica scrambled to their feet as the two men tumbled out into the corridor after the gun. Griffin was stronger but Ricky was more determined and a much dirtier fighter. As they wrestled together, both trying to stop the other from being the first to the fallen revolver neither men had a clear advantage.

Suddenly Ricky reached out a clawed hand ready to gouge at one of Griffin's eyes. Griffin grabbed his wrist but this left him open to a knee in his stomach. Ricky then used his other free hand to punch at Griffin's neck. The doctor was temporarily stunned by the onslaught and Ricky raced for the gun once more. Griffin lauched himself after him causing the escaped murderer to over shoot sending the gun skittering away at a tangent.

Ricky swore loudly and drove his elbow back into Griffin's face. The doctor dodged it and instead grabbed the limb and twisted it behind Ricky's back.

Ricky tried to kick back at him so Griffin adjusted his hold, trying to wrestle Ricky into a head lock but he wriggled like a fish. Griffin aimed a punch at the man's head and on the second hit there was a satisfying crack as his fist impacted Ricky's nose.

Ricky screamed with rage, and drove his own punches into Griffin's stomach and ribs.

Griffin realised this wasn't working, Ricky was too slippery a customer to keep hold of, his only option was to get to the gun.

With a burst of strength Griffin shoved Ricky backwards sending him tumbling over a medical trolley before turning back to dive for the gun.

He fell short by a few inches.

As Griffin scrabbled back to his knees to reach across that last little distance Ricky charged forth and kicked the gun away. His seconds kick was aimed at Griffin's head.

Griffin had no choice but dive at Ricky's knees, knocking him to the ground.

Unnoticed in the brawl the gun skid across the floor, impacted the wall and spun off at a right angle. It settled by the feet of Erica Kane…

…

Erica didn't waste a second in picking up the gun.

"That's enough!" she shouted.

The men were too busy fighting to hear her.

She fired a warning shot above Ricky's head.

"I said, that's enough!"

The sight of Erica with the gun gave Ricky pause and he let go of Griffin and stood up slowly. Griffin got up a little slower, nursing his sore ribs, and stepped back beside Kendal.

"Now don't move." commanded Erica, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to shoot me, Erica?" Ricky asked. Despite the blood pouring from his damaged nose he was grinning at her.

"You really don't want to try me!" said Erica firmly. "Not after everything you have done."

Ricky was still grinning but he slowly raised his hands in surrender.

Erica frowned something wasn't right. Ricky must have done something or planned something or he wouldn't be looking so pleased with himself!

But what..?

"Griffin," Erica asked nervously, "Could you go and check on Bianca?"

…

**Never had to write a fight before – I hope it read okay!**


	273. Chapter 273 : Introductions

"_Introductions in a moment, of course, but first Dr Hayward can I ask you a question? Tell me have you seen tonight's news?"_

…

David starred at the smiling man. He wasn't in the mood for such an unwelcome intrusion.

"Look I haven't got time for this." said David walking past. The large man in the doorway stepped forward, blocking his way.

The young man in the suit actually had the cheek to tut.

"I had hoped this would be simple." he said. "I guess we go straight to business."

The man pulled a business card from his top pocket.

"Stephen Campbell, I represent the Mabushi Medical Corporation…

"I'm not interested in corporate medicine." said David ignoring the proffered card and crossing his arms.

Undeterred, the man smiled.

"Well corporate medicine is very interested in you… well your little elixir of life; your Orpheus serum."

"Not for sale." said David flatly. He glared at the burly man in his doorway. "Are we done now?"

"Hardly." said Mr Campbell, "We have gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this meeting. But first, as I said, I think you need to watch the latest news report and then we shall start this conversation again in a more conductive frame of mind. Mr Salt…"

The large man on the porch produced a laptop and held it out for David to see. It showed a news report of footage of Pine Valley Hospital.

"This is live." said Mr Campbell narrating the scene. "It would seem there is a hostage situation going on at the hospital right now. Some dangerous escaped convict… And I'm afraid it is my sad duty to report that your daughter Marissa is caught up in it,"

"Marissa…"

David turned and grabbed the young man's collar.

"What have you done!"

A heavy hand landed on David's shoulder and pulled him back. Mr Salt was as strong as he looked.

Then David noticed a second man, just as large as Mr Salt emerging from the black 4x4… who David instantly nicknamed '_Mr Pepper'_.

Recognising the threat David slowly released his grip.

"Fine you have my attention." said David, cautiously shrugging off the hand that had loosened the grip on his shoulder.

"Wonderful." said Mr Campbell quickly regaining his confident demeanour. "I am here to negotiate the exclusive sale of your Orpheus treatment to my corporation… and hopeful we can resolve this so that we all gain something positive from the outcome."

The veiled threat was clear; he sold or something bad would happen to Marissa. David glanced again at the news footage playing on the laptop screen.

Realising he had no choice but to play along, David sighed;

"Why don't you come inside where we can talk?"

"Most hospitable of you." said the Mr Campbell, straightening his tie before striding past towards David's front door.

As he followed, David noticed the lock had already been forced.

The shadow of Mr Salt trailed in closely behind him.

...

**P.S. Wow guys, all those reviews over the last two days, awesome! – THANK YOU!**


	274. Chapter 274 : The Mushroom Man

Sergeant Defoe was watching the blonde nurse struggling to cut the cable ties holding the access door closed. The poor woman was clearly under the influence of drugs and was having a problem concentrating. She was also trying to cut the ties with nail scissors with limited success. He was encouraging her to stay focused and she smiled at him, before frowning in as she snipped at the ties.

Suddenly there was a gunshot.

Defoe grabbed his radio.

"Shot fired, shot fired!" he called.

He posed ready to throw himself at the door in the hope that the nurse had done enough damage to the cable ties.

The chief's voice came on the radio.

"Hold you position." he ordered.

"Understood." said Defoe, trying to push down the urge to charge in guns blazing. He knew all too well going in with a hot head is what gets people killed. The chief was right they still had the element of surprise and they still didn't have all the facts.

Defoe turned his attention back to the nurse in the corridor.

She had dropped to the floor at the sound of the shot but she was now furiously pulling at the cable ties in desperation; her eyes haunted; her mind probably elsewhere.

"Give me an update." ordered the chief's voice over the radio.

Worried that the young woman would do herself an injury in her current state Defoe nodded to the Gamma team leader to report back while he tried to draw back the young woman's attention and help her calm down.

When she noticed him again she blinked.

She mouthed two words, but it was hard to hear her through the thick glass, it looked a little like she was saying 'mushroom man'. Defoe smiled at her and made the scissor hand signal to her like he had before.

She frowned at that for a moment as if she had forgotten what she had been doing, but then she noticed the nail scissor's on the floor.

She picked them up and after some more pointing and smiles of encouragement; she began snipping at the ties again.

That poor girl was still really out of it, but Defoe knew she was their only quiet way in and after that gun shot, they _really_ needed to get in.

…


	275. Chapter 275  To Safety

Erica looked very determined with the revolver aimed at Ricky. Kendal put her hand on her mother's wrist.

"Do you want me to take the gun?"

"I've got it." said Erica coolly and gave her daughter a smile. "But I think we need to get the kids out of here and let the authorities know we've got their man."

Kendal nodded. Her mom was right, and personally Kendal wanted to get as far away from Ricky as was physically possible. The guy was still grinning with his hands raised, it was really unnerving.

Marissa had followed Griffin as he hurried to Bianca's bedside to check her vitals. She was standing at the opposite side of the bed, concern in her eyes as she starred at Bianca's pale features. She had her arms around both AJ and Miranda's shoulders as they watched Griffin work. Kendal joined them and put a comforting hand around the smaller woman's back. She smiled but looked a little unsteady, the purple bruise quite vivid on her forehead.

"How is she?" Kendal asked.

"She needs a stimulant to counteract the effect of the sedative." said Griffin, his face a mask of concentration. "It may not be too late…"

"_Too late…_" gasped Marissa in horror.

"Mommy." sobbed Miranda.

Marissa pulled the little girl against her side and Kendal added her own arms to the embrace.

Griffin hurried off towards a cabinet in the corner of the room, pulling out a vial and a large needle.

"Marissa," said Kendal. "It might be best to get the kids out of here."

Marissa looked down at the children in her arms and nodded her head.

"Yeah…" she said finally before looking into Kendal's eyes; she looked so torn, "…but I can't leave her."

Kendal gave her a small smile,

"Come on kids." she said, attempting to draw Miranda into her own arms.

"I don't want to leave my mom!" Miranda almost screamed, pushing back, "Don't make me leave my mom."

"Mommy!" cried AJ too, grabbing tighter onto Marissa, he was still clearly scared too.

"Shh… shhh." soothed Kendal, kneeling down to Miranda's eye level, smoothing her cheek. She turned to AJ and gave him a small smile too before addressing them both. "Look Binks is in the best possible hands; but it's hardly safe for either of you. And the last thing you mommy, either of your mommy's, would want is for you to be in any more danger."

"Please Miranda." begged Marissa. "I swear I won't let anything happen to her."

"You can't swear that." cried Miranda.

"But I can." said Griffin coming back with a second vial of medicine. "And someone needs to reach the authorities and let them know we are safe."

The last part was aimed at Kendal.

"Kids please." said Kendal, "If we go and get help we can get more doctors here to help Bianca and Jack."

Jack gave them a small wave from his prone position on the floor. He still looked pale from loss of blood and he still looked in considerable pain.

Kendal held out her hands to the kids.

"Marissa." said Griffin, looking over from filling the needle. "You need to go as well… I'm concerned about your head injury."

"I'm fine." She said.

"You can barely stand." said Griffin firmly.

"Marissa." said Kendal putting her hand on her friend's arm. "I don't think the kids will leave if you don't."

It looked for a moment like she would refuse to go but AJ spoke up. He slowly reached out and took Kendal's hand and then he took Miranda's hand as well.

"Mom, Miranda, we have to go." he said.

Miranda nodded slowly and released her hold on Marissa.

"But Doctor Griffin, you won't leave my mommy?" she asked.

"I'll be right here." he reassured her.

"Mom, you need a doctor too." said AJ looking at his mother with wide blue eyes.

Kendal and Marissa shared a look before the red head ducked her head in surrender. Kendal put an arm around Marissa's waist for support as they led the two children to the door.

…

"What is he doing in there?" Ricky asked as they appeared.

"Silence." commanded Erica the gun still in her hand.

"Kids, ignore him." said Marissa, pulling AJ a little closer.

Erica and Kendal shared a meaningful look, both making sure the other was alright.

"We're going to get help." Kendal explained to her mother. "We won't be long."

"Don't worry about me. Ricky isn't going anywhere." said Erica smartly.

Ricky snorted in derision.

Keeping one eye on Ricky, Kendal led Marissa and the children towards the elevator. It wouldn't take much to pull the trolley from between the doors and unjam it.

Ricky stepped into their path, blocking their route.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. He was still grinning.

"Don't move!" commanded Erica, meaningfully moving closer with the gun, "I will shoot you!"

"In front of the kids?"

"I think it would be an education for them to see what happens to bad men." said Kendal angrily.

Ricky smiled at her, and when she moved to lead the kids passed the other way he stepped into their path again.

"Marissa stays." he said, his voice less playful.

"What do you want with Marissa?" Kendal asked.

"That is none of your concern." said Ricky harshly. "But Marissa stays."

"What makes you think you have any say in what happens here?" asked Erica. "I have the gun!"

"You won't use it." said Ricky and he took a step forward.

"Stop it or I will shoot." commanded Erica

Ricky took another step, closer to Kendal and Marissa.

"I mean it!" warned Erica.

Ricky took another step, causing Kendal and Marissa to move back, pulling the two nervous children with them.

"This is your last warning!" cried Erica, there was now tension in her voice.

Ricky took one more step…

Erica pulled the trigger.

There was just a hollow click.

Ricky grin widened.

"Oh, maybe I should have mentioned you fired my last bullet with your warning shot. Now it's my turn."

There was a flash of a blade in his hand. Somehow he had gotten hold of a scalpel. It must have been tucked up his sleeve.

Suddenly he surged forward towards Kendal, Marissa and the children.

Miranda screamed!

…


	276. Chapter 276 : Prisoners once more

Ricky was reaching for Marissa as he charged forward clearly planning to make her his hostage again. Marissa however tumbled away from his grasp as Kendal dragged them back. So instead he grabbed the next nearest victim, Miranda…

Miranda screamed on the top of her lungs as Ricky scooped her up into his arms and held the scalpel to the throat.

"Let her go!" cried Erica.

Kendal made a move to try and grab her from his arms…

"I will cut her, so you all back up." said Ricky coldly. "I don't make idle threats."

Marissa scrambled to her feet with Kendal and AJ's help.

"Ricky, you want me to stay, I'll stay; just let Miranda go!" she begged

"No, I've got her, so I'll keep her. She's better leverage anyway… _if only she would shut the hell up!"_

Miranda was wailing with fear, tears streaming down her cheek. Ricky's threats only made it worse.

"She's just a child." begged Erica.

"No, now she's a hostage." said Ricky. "Okay folks, we are all going to step quietly back into that room and we are going to wait until my business is concluded… back up!"

"Mommy." whimpered AJ, fear in his eyes.

Marissa pulled AJ close to her side.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered as they all shuffled slowly back into Bianca's hospital room.

The three women and AJ lined the wall beside Jackson as Ricky followed them in.

"Doctor, stop what you are doing right now and join the others please." said Ricky, his voice once again calm although he had to raise his voice to be heard over Miranda's cries.

Griffin was poised ready to inject the stimulant into Bianca's arm. All he had to do was press the plunger… did he dare?

Ricky must have seen the hesitation in his eyes.

"I said stop." said Ricky a little more harshly, "Or you will be responsible for the unsightly scar that will permanently disfigure this little girls' cheek." He was holding the scalpel very close to the struggling child's face. "Step away from the bed and join the others, doctor."

Griffin sighed. Extracting the needle and putting it back on the tray.

"Slowly does it." warned Ricky. "We don't want any nasty accidents now do we?"

Griffin raised his hands to show they were empty and slowly walk to stand between Erica and Kendal.

"Good, good." said Ricky, the confidence returning to his voice. "Now back on your knees in front of the door all of you! _And you hold still… and SHUT UP!_" His last words were aimed at a petrified Miranda, her voice now almost horse from her terrible screams. She couldn't stop her wailing but her struggles came to a standstill at his harsh tone.

The group reluctantly moved back to the doorway.

"Jack as well!" said Ricky, after a moment.

"He shouldn't be moved." warned Griffin.

"You should have thought of that before your stupid stunt. I don't trust any of you now. So move him."

"But he had nothing to do with it!" protested Erica.

"I wasn't asking I was telling." said Ricky holding the blade close to Miranda's tear stained cheek once more.

"I'll move." said Jackson. "But if you harm one hair of that girls head…"

"Like this you mean?" said Ricky using the scalpel to cut a curl from Miranda's pigtails. "I don't like empty threats, so you had better remember that when talking to me." He turned to Griffin. "Move him!"

Griffin leant his shoulder to the effort of helping Jackson to his feet so that he could move the few uncomfortable steps to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Marissa as she encouraged AJ to follow her to the doorway. "Why do you want me?"

"Because you, and your little girlfriend here, are the key to making me and my friends very rich." said Ricky, confident he was back in total control. "Now everyone get on your knees, face the front and put your hands on your heads."

The group slowly obeyed.

"So this is all about money?" Erica asked as she sank to her knees.

"Of course it's about money." said Ricky, but his eyes turned to Kendal. "Although I would be lying if I said there wasn't a little something more in it for me."

"You're a pig." snapped Kendal.

Ricky only smirked at her retort.

"That's enough talking." He said. "You all face front and put your hands on your heads."

Suddenly there was burst of '9 to 5' from Kendal's phone in Ricky's pocket.

Ricky sighed.

"It would seem that the chief is checking up on us."

He put the phone to his ear, his eyes never leaving the hostages.

"Chief Hubbard. I trust you are calling to say you have succeeded in fulfilling my demands."

"My team reported the sound of a gunshot. I want to know if anyone was hurt."

"Only Erica's pride." said Ricky with a grin.

"We cannot negotiate unless there is trust on both sides."

Ricky snorted.

"I don't trust you chief and you sure as hell don't trust me. So who are you kidding?"

"I can hear crying." said Jesse concern in his voice, he clearly wasn't happy at having to play along with Ricky's games.

"Oh that would be dear sweet Miranda. She is a little traumatised by the fact that I have a scalpel pressed against her neck."

"You are threatening a child?"

"I don't make threats. The next person that even suggests that… I will cut her." said Ricky and it was clear this was not a joke, he was serious. "Now Chief, I hope you are beginning to understand that I am in complete control."

"Of course."

"Good. Then you will listen this time when I tell you not to call me until you have succeeded in completing my demands and then, only when I can see everything lined up neatly under the window... But I add another demand to my list. Your men are obviously too close for my liking if they heard the shot. I want every uniformed officer outside. There is not to be a police officer within ten feet of the hospital."

"I can do that." said Jesse slowly. "But we have set up our operations base in the lobby so it might take some time."

"Excellent. You have twenty minutes. I am glad we are beginning to understand each other…" said Ricky coolly, "And remember it has to be a 1968 Camaro, preferably in Midnight Blue…"

With that Ricky hung up.

"Now we wait…"

…


	277. Chapter 277 : Ryan and Cara

**Eek… err… um… ooh…err… wow… I'm speechless!**

**1,000 reviews! I've said it once and I'll say it again – YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Thank you.**

…

As the strains of _'We're All In This Together'_ faded away and the credit began to roll, Ryan moved to stop the DVD.

Emma grabbed his wrist

"No daddy wait 'til Sharpey says 'I love these cookies', it's really funny!"

Ryan and Cara shared a grin; Emma had chosen High School Musical to watch on their movie night.

When Ryan was finally allowed to stop the film Emma turned to her dad,

"Can we watch the next one now?" she asked pleadingly.

"I think one is enough for now." said Ryan, "You can have too much of a good thing."

Emma didn't catch the irony in his voice. Instead she turned eagerly to Cara who was sat on the couch the other side of her.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"It was fun," said Cara, "Thank you for suggesting it.

"I knew you'd like it," said Emma happily. "And you'll really like the other two as well!"

"There is another _two_?" Cara asked unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Emma nodded.

"And one all about Sharpey." Emma turned back to her daddy. "Please can we watch another one? Please!"

"No young lady, it is your bedtime." said Ryan.

Emma pulled a face.

"If you hurry and get ready for bed Cara might come in to wish you good night."

Emma's eyes lit up, she really liked Cara.

"I'll be really quick." she cried, ready to race from the room.

"Quietly." warned Ryan, reminding her that Charlie was asleep in his stroller.

Emma nodded guiltily, and then in a cute move, tiptoed to her room instead.

…

With the excited little girl gone Ryan and Cara shared a look.

"That was very smooth." she said smiling.

"You don't mind?" asked Ryan, getting up to remove the DVD from the player. The television automatically switched to the last channel it was on.

"I don't mind, she's a sweetheart." said Cara.

"And you now have at least two more Disney epics to look forward to." joked Ryan, putting the DVD back on the shelf.

"It wasn't that bad." said Cara with a laugh.

Ryan bit his lip slightly as he smiled back a little nervously.

"Maybe we should make this a regular thing."

"I'd like that." said Cara, "Tonight has been fun."

Ryan took a step closer to Cara. As they gazed at each other still smiling, Ryan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a cry.

"Daddy… Cara… I'm ready!"

The moment broken, Ryan grinned.

"Give me a minute to check she cleaned her teeth before you come through." said Ryan.

Cara nodded.

As Ryan left Cara sighed and turned her attention to the television. The news was on. Cara searched around for the remote to switch it off. Then she realised that the breaking news story was focused on Pine Valley Hospital. The anchor was talking about a high level hostage situation. A text banner scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

***Hostages confirmed to be Erica Kane, Bianca Montgomery, Kendal Hart-Slater, Jackson Montgomery, Marissa Tasker, Brittany McColl, Doctor Griffin Castillio and two young children.***

At the sight of her brother's name Cara gripped the arm of her chair in shock.

"Griffin!"

…

When Cara failed to appear Ryan stuck his head into the lounge to find her starring at the television set.

"Cara?" he ventured.

She turned at the sound of his voice.

"My brother…" she began, gesturing to the screen.

Ryan stepped into the room to see what she was talking about. They were interviewing Chief Hubbard.

"What's happened?" Ryan asked.

"A mad man with a gun has taken hostages at the hospital. They think it has something to do with Erica Kane."

Ryan moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The names of the hostages scrolled past a second time. Cara noticed another name on the list she hadn't seen the first time.

"Marissa?" she gasped. She turned to Ryan. "David won't know!"

Ryan stepped back at David's name, but then tried to hide his recoil with a grin.

"I'm sure he knows."

Cara shook her head.

"No he's out in his cabin, working. He won't have seen this."

Cara turned to grab her purse.

"Then call him." said Ryan, realising she was planning to leave, "You can use my phone."

"He won't answer. I have to go and tell him face to face." she said getting up from the couch. "Could you watch Charlie, he's should sleep through?"

Ryan stepped into her path and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You've had a shock; you shouldn't go out right now. And you certainly shouldn't be driving out into the wood so late."

"David needs to know about his daughter." insisted Cara.

Ryan stared at her, she looked upset, but she also looked determined.

"Fine," said Ryan, grabbing his keys from the side. "I will go and tell him. You stay here with the kids and stay safe."

"You'd do that for me?" Cara asked. "I know you don't like him."

"I'd do it for you." said Ryan, taking his jacket from the hook.

Cara smiled and walked up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

…


	278. Chapter 278 : Insubordination

**Short chapter today.**

**Still trying to get over passing the 1000 review mark (thank you) and as nuttyeyes pointed out – I've almost been writing this tale for a year and I will soon be reaching the 300****th**** chapter mark as well in a few weeks – Crikey where has the time gone?**

**Okay back to it…**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – David discovers the truth about Mr Campbell, Bianca is still fighting to escape her dreams, and the hostage situation at the hospital comes to a head…**

…

"All teams evacuate the building. I repeat, all teams to immediately evacuate the building!"

When the chief's voice came over the radio Sergeant Defoe couldn't quite believe it.

"Sorry could you confirm that order?" he asked over the radio.

"Order confirmed - immediate evacuation." The chief himself replied.

The leader of Gamma team was already mustering his men; the sergeant however couldn't understand why they were being given the order to leave when they were so close and the poor stoned nurse was still determinedly sawing away at the cable tie with her increasingly blunt scissors. Surely he couldn't be being asked to leave a civilian in danger like this.

He was about to protest the order when he heard footsteps approaching behind them up the stairs. It was Detective Brot Monroe, the chief's right hand man.

"I take it you've received your orders." He asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"Yes sir," said the Gamma team leader.

"We have, not that I approve of them." replied Defoe.

Brot smiled at him.

"I like your attitude." said the detective. "Now I need a team to volunteer to disobey the chief's direct order."

"Sir?" asked the Gamma team leader, confused.

"We volunteer sir." replied Defoe just as quickly.

"Good man." said Brot, "The hijacker, if that is the correct term, has requested the evacuation of all police personnel from the building. We have to be seen to be obeying those instructions; at the moment we don't want to give him any reason to doubt us. However we would also like a team to hold position. A standby to move in if we get the chance. We also have no way of knowing if he has a way of listening in so the remaining team will have to maintain radio silence. In other words we will be on our own."

"Understood, detective." said Defoe. "And the 'we'? I take it you will be joining us?"

"Insubordination is catching today." said Brot with a grin. "So Gamma team move out. And make it sound like there is a lot of you. And Alpha team, we wait for our moment…"

…


	279. Chapter 279 : Mr Campbell

David followed the strange young man into his cabin to find the room had already been ransacked.

"You didn't find what you were looking for?" he asked.

Mr Campbell patted a large case that was stood on the dining table.

"We found plenty; we just want to make sure this is everything before we get to the nitty-gritty of signing the paperwork."

"You really think you can pretend that this is all legal and above board." asked David amazed.

Mr Campbell only smiled.

"Dr Hayward, I am very well paid for the work that I do and I can assure you the results are the only thing my employers are interested, and I always get results. Admittedly this is a little more messy than I usually like but that was due to an unfortunate setback with a colleague and then the hospital taking it upon themselves to sabotage my good work."

"Sabotage…" said David suddenly making a different connection.

_Sabotage? Sabotage as in intentionally contaminating Bianca's medication! The tests he had done on the cheap drugs from that new supplier had proven they were tainted with an unknown chemical, what if it wasn't accident?_

"Does your employer have any links to _Globalnox_?" David asked.

"They are a subsidiary, yes." said Mr Campbell, pleased that David had been able to work it out.

"You adulterated those drugs with something… something that would interfere with the Orpheus treatment!"

"_Theno-carboxihyrophan_, a little discovery from our employer's labs; an almost untraceable drug that in high enough doses causes an excruciating overload on the human nervous system. It sells very well to those governments that still endorse torture."

"I knew there was nothing wrong with my serum!" cried David. "You could have killed Bianca!"

"Our only goal was to make Orpheus worthless to you; a failure that you would happily sell to us for a reasonable price. Only the hospital withdrew treatment forcing us to somewhat accelerate our plans."

"You were worried that when the treatment stopped and Bianca suddenly got better the sabotage would be traced back to you!" concluded David.

"There is that. But now we have a new way to level the playing field." said Mr Campbell smoothly. "So for your daughter's sake and all the other hostages, which I believe also includes your grandson, I trust you will co-operate with us without any undue fuss."

David scowled at the cool young man. If it wasn't for the heavies he'd brought with him David would have beaten this snot nosed kid to within an inch of his life, but instead he buried his anger."

"What do you want from me exactly?" David asked.

"Well we have everything; bloods, tissue samples, even samples of the drug itself, but it is proving… if you will… a difficult nut to crack. It would seem the missing key to your miracle drug is you."

David glanced at the empty lab table.

"You have all my paperwork, the formula is right there. It is no more complicated than that. Take it, take it all… just leave my family be."

"Very touching." said Mr Campbell, "But no… my employers are not just interested in the cure of the century, they are also interested in the mind that created it. Your mind… We would set you up in a top of the range laboratory, with excellent staff and unlimited funding."

David just starred at the man in amazement.

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

"Pity… although the report we had on you did suggest that you don't work well with others so perhaps it is for the best. Very well, please check that this is everything you have on Orpheus… If I find out that you have tried to hold back on us, I will not be pleased, and I'm afraid my colleague at the hospital may act on my displeasure."

"If I give you everything you will leave." asked David.

"You have my word."

"And my family will be safe."

"Your family will be safe." said Mr Campbell, "You have my assurance that no harm would come to your daughters or your son… or anyone else you care about. I personally guarantee it."

David reluctantly looked into the large case on the table. They had his notebooks and his computer hard drive. They even had every vial from his drugs cabinet.

"You need my research papers," he said walking towards his lab table.

"Nice slow movements, Dr Hayward, please." ordered Mr Campbell, "Or you will make Mr Salt twitchy."

David pulled at a drawer and picked up a computer disk. He reluctantly handed it to the slick young man.

"This is my life's work." said David. "This is everything I have ever written about developing Orpheus."

"Excellent." said the young man, reverently placing the disk in the case with everything else. "Now there is only the little matter of the paperwork… Mr Salt!"

The thuggish associate of Mr Campbell came forward with a document folder and a pen in his hand.

"Please sign where the cross is indicated." said Mr Campbell.

"You can't expect to get away with this." said David as he scribbled off his signature.

"You know you would be surprised how many people have said that to me over the years, and yet here I am… still getting away with it. Are we done?"

Mr Campbell gathered up the papers and then waved outside summoning the second thug from the car. The man, who David had christened Mr Pepper, picked up the heavy case with ease.

"It would seem our business is concluded. Reasonable payment will be forwarded to your bank account in due time, but of course you don't do it for the money. It is a shame I couldn't persuade you to come and work for us, a mind like yours is such a beautiful thing to waste."

"Just leave." said David angrily.

"I shall. I shall leave you in the capable hands of Mr Salt."

David looked suspiciously at the large man in black who was smiling a crooked smile and cracking his knuckles.

Mr Campbell was still talking.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you Dr Hayward...

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." snapped David although he looked warily at Mr Salt.

The goon suddenly grabbed hold of him, forcing his hands behind his back. David cried out in surprise.

"Ah, humour to the end," said Mr Campbell, still smiling, "I do like that. It does seem a pity… but you have chosen such a dangerous profession. Building a laboratory with no proper safeguards and all these flammable chemicals…"

David looked wildly around the cabin as Mr Salt tied him to a chair. There was a stack of gas canisters by the door.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" shouted David struggling against his bonds.

"No I said I wouldn't hurt your family, and I will keep my word." said Mr Campbell, as cool as ever. "But if you won't work for us, it is in our best interests to see that you don't work for anyone…"

…


	280. Chapter 280 : One step closer to the end

Sergeant Defoe noticed that the young nurse had stopped cutting the cable ties and was looking away distracted. He gave her an encouraging smile and did the scissor gesture to her again. She gave a pout.

Defoe nodded, still smiling and gesturing merrily, trying to keep her motivated. The last thing they wanted was for her to get side-tracked and wander off.

The nurse sighed and then much to Defoe's surprise pushed open the door and held out the scissors to him.

"I don't want to," she sighed oblivious to the consequences of her actions, "It's your turn."

Defoe caught the door before it slammed shut and the pulled the nurse through to the stair well.

"You did it!" he whispered, giving her a congratulatory hug before setting her down to sit on a step.

"I did what?" she asked confused.

The poor girl was still muddled and unsteady from whatever drug Ricardo Torres had dosed her with.

"It's okay," said Sergeant Defoe, "We are going to get you out of here."

"I'm afraid not." said Brot, joining them at the door, "We can't afford to alert anyone to the fact that we stayed behind."

The nurse Brittany was staring at Brot's face wide eyed, Defoe managed to clamp a hand over her mouth before she cried out. Defoe had long ago gotten used to the detective's injured face, so much so that he didn't really see it any more. It simply marked the man out as a hero; the nurse however was much too far gone to be able to marshal her reaction.

Brot didn't react to her response to his burns, he was too focused on the job at hand.

"I suggest instead she could be moved to the next floor up." He ordered, "Send a man with her, it should be safer than here… meanwhile I am going to go on a quick reccy so we can see what we are dealing with."

Defoe waited until the young woman had calmed down before he picked Officer Banning's, a good man with the patience of a saint, to accompany the nurse to a more secure location.

Defoe then took up position by the door, pushing it slightly ajar to watch Brot's progress. The ex-soldier's military training showed in the way he crept down the corridor, systematically checking doorways and junctions before moving on.

…

Brot could hear the wail of a child's voice up ahead. He moved a little quicker but he didn't want to be taking chances. He glanced back briefly to signal to the sergeant to stay put before peering around the corner making sure to keep low. Voices were coming from out of sight; from a hospital room obscured by the nurse's station.

Keeping his profile as small as possible, he closed the distance from the corridor to the nurse's station and then laying on his belly, he peered around the edge to get his first glimpse of the room where Ricky was holding out. Jesse had been right, Ricky was still in Bianca's hospital room. He could see the hostages lined up in the doorway. He made a quick assessment as he counted heads, Erica (angry), Jack (injured), Griffin (injured), Kendal (upset), Marissa (injured) and little AJ (terrified). Bianca was probably still in her hospital bed – but where was Miranda, he could hear her crying out ? She should be amongst the hostages.

In that moment Ricky paced across the room, he was looking down at a cell phone, his other arm was clamped around the neck of Bianca's little girl.

Brot quickly ducked back behind the desk.

Ricky was playing it smart, the wall of hostages in the doorway made him difficult to get to; not impossible, but there was increased risk of innocent casualties. Brot sat behind the desk for a good few minutes going through various strategies. They needed to stop this situation as soon as possible.

He ducked back down for a second look at the Bianca's room. Ricky hadn't been as clever as he thought in choosing a location to hole up in. The nurse's station offered excellent cover, if they could only get him into position in the doorway a trained sniper would be able to drop him with ease…

Yes, Brot had a plan!

Ducking down into a crouch he rushed back to the cover of the corridor before racing back to Alpha team for a briefing, the sound of Miranda's hoarse tears following him.

This siege was going to be broken as soon as possible.

…


	281. Chapter 281 : Ryan to the rescue

Ryan was trying to look on the bright side as he drove across to David's cabin. The most positive thing he could take from it was that Cara wasn't risking her safety and would be grateful when he got back. He was also enjoying the chance to take his new car for a spin; his previous one having been crashed; crushed and flooded in the storm a few months ago.

After he lost Greenlee, Ryan never believed he would be able to pull his life back together and let go of the guilt. But Cara's friendship had helped him get back on his feet again, and little Emma had given him a reason to stay there. Yes, Cara had been an incredible friend and Ryan was beginning to entertain the possibility of them becoming something more… maybe… And he was beginning to wonder of Cara felt the same.

…

As he turned into the gravel road that led off into the hills towards David's cabin Ryan was faced with a large black 4x4 racing down the road towards him. He pulled over in time to avoid a collision but he could hear the branches of the low hanging trees scraping against his new paint work and then there was a crunch as the big car clipped his rear fender.

The other driver just kept going.

"Tourist!" Ryan spat, as he stopped to check the damage. The wheel arch was dented and there was a large transfer of black paint. What kind of thoughtless person drives so recklessly down a narrow back road? He looked down the track at the billowing dust trail they had left behind. He really should have tried to get the number from their licence plate.

Ryan experimentally tried to wipe off some of the paint transfer but it wasn't very successful. He was really beginning to wonder if this trip was worth it… _his new car!_

Angrily he got back into the driver's seat and steered back onto to the road.

…

When Ryan pulled up to the cabin he noticed the lights were on. David was clearly home. He parked close to the porch, intending only to pop in and pass on the bad news to David before taking his leave. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment and wasted journey of finding out David already knew.

He took one long last look at the dent in his fender before checking the car paintwork on the other side as he passed, licking his finger and rubbing hard to see if he could disguise the worst of the scratches from the tree branches. At least that would be cheaper to fix than the dent.

…

"David?" Ryan called out as he stepped up onto the porch.

There was no reply. The door was ajar so Ryan pushed it slowly open. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight before him. David was gaged and bound to a chair and the room was a shambles.

He rushed forward, pulling the gag aside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's a bomb!" was David's urgent reply.

Ryan followed his gaze to a half a dozen lashed together gas canisters attached to a mobile phone. Ryan didn't wait to untie him; he just dragged David out the building, chair and all. They were only a few yards from the house when the white heat of the explosion knocked them both to the ground.

Ryan slowly got back on his feet, his ears were ringing, and burning debris was dropping to the ground around him. David's wooden cabin was going up like a wick.

David was still on his side tied to the chair, struggling against his bonds.

"We have to get to the hospital!" he exclaimed.

Ryan blinked, remembering the reason why he had come.

"There is a hostage crisis at the hospital. They have Marissa…"

"I know." said David in frustration as Ryan finally made a move to untie him. "Why do you think they were trying to blow me up!"

With the last knot untied David got to his feet and grabbed the front of Ryan's T-shirt.

"I've got to get to the hospital right now." said David, "I have to get to Bianca!"

"Bianca?" asked Ryan still a little dazed from the blast.

"They poisoned her by contaminating my serum!"

"Poison?"

"I don't have time to explain." said David, and then her swore, realising he wasn't going to get very far without his car keys which were still in his burning home. "We'll take your car, if it will start."

"My car!" exclaimed Ryan, turning back to his vehicle parked right in front of the cabin.

Never mind the damage from earlier, his new car was now blackened and battered from the explosion. Windows were blown in and there were fragments of burning debris littering the hood.

"My car!"

…


	282. Chapter 282 : Showdown

Erica was angry.

A slow bubbling rage had been building up inside her ever since Ricky had tricked her with the gun; ever since he had taken her grandchild hostage; ever since he shot Jack.

Erica just wanted to lash out him, if not with fist, then at least with her words.

She could hear him behind her, pacing; dragging her grandaughter with him as he went, the terrified child still unable to control her terrified wailing.

"_Just shut up!"_ Ricky growled at Miranda.

Erica turned back to glare at her captor, a cutting comment on the tip of her tongue.

"Erica don't" whispered Jack beside her.

Erica flicked her eyes his way, and the anger melted away, replace by concern.

Jack's face was stone white and his eyes were glazing over. Was there more blood on his shirt than before?

"Jack!" Erica gasped.

Jack shook his head.

"Don't do anything to put yourself in danger." He mumbled, his words slurring slightly.

"Jack!" Erica cried a little louder, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Even as she cupped his clammy cheek, Jackson's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped forward; crumbling to the floor into a boneless heap.

"JACK!"

Griffin reached out to check on him, but Ricky shouted at then to stay as they were.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

There was a loud crash from the corridor on the right. It sounded like someone was trying to break down the door. Then there was the loud crack of gun fire and a cloud of smoke began to fill the corridor.

Erica heard a scream on her right… Kendal or Marissa she couldn't tell.

Griffin's voice was yelling;

"Get down, get down!"

Erica threw herself on top of Jack and closed her eyes tight, praying that they were all going to get out of this in one piece.

…

Brot had led the two best shots from Alpha team into position behind the nurses' station. The remainder of the team, led by Sergeant Defoe, had been sent to cause a distraction, taking the long way round to break through from the west door as loudly as possible. The diversion should be enough to spook Ricky and catch him in a vulnerable position so they could take him out without harming the hostages.

Time ticked by, the diversion team were given orders to break in at exactly 22:00.

Brot kept one eye on the room as his ad hoc sniper team checked their weapons. No one had a proper rifle; instead they would be relying on their side arms.

Moments before 22:00 Brot watched as the increasingly pale Jackson Montgomery slumped forward. Ricky moved in behind the hostages snapping out orders, right in their line of sight, it was perfect.

On cue there was a loud crash and shouts as the diversion team broke down the door. In the same moment the sniper team popped up above the nurses' station and lined up their shots.

Brot pulled the trigger; he watched the bullet strike Ricky's cheek but it didn't drop him.

Brot lined up again only there was a pop and a hiss and a cloud of smoke rushed through the corridor.

This wasn't his men; Ricky must have rigged a smoke bomb on the door!

Brot squinted through the cloud of grey, but Ricky was already ducking behind little Miranda and dragging her back as the room was filled with impenetrable fog.

How could they shoot him if they couldn't see him?

…


	283. Chapter 283 : Ricky's Rage

Ricky was mad.

It was all going wrong.

Bianca still wasn't dead; one of the main reasons for him being there. She was supposed to die of an overdose to hide the evidence of his employers tampering with her medication. Yet she was still somehow breathing…

The second problem was he had just recieved a text from said employers, telling him the deal was complete and to retreat. Easier said than done when you have a room full of hostages rather than the two he was expecting – well one and an eventual dead body. Why did things never go to plan?

Finally Miranda was making his ears hurt. Who would have though this tiny little girl could be capable of such nonstop screaming? He was seriously tempted to slit her throat just for the quiet.

What the hell else could go wrong?

Just then Jackson collapsed. Ricky had been enjoying watching him as he slowly deteriorated because of blood loss. The other hostages freaked out a little and as Ricky attempted to keep order there was a crash from along the corridor – the police were breaking in!

The smoke bomb that was rigged to the door by the service elevator went off but not before the first bullets began to fly. Ricky felt one bite his cheek.

He cried out in a rage, pulling Miranda in front of him like a shield.

"You idiots!" he yelled to his unseen assailants. "Why does no one listen to me? I will kill everyone! I will kill them all and it will be your fault."

Ricky twisted the blade in his hand and moved to slash it across Miranda's throat, glad to silence her wails once and for all. After her, he would kill Bianca where she lay... maybe even get the blood of the great Erica Kane on his hands before this night was through. If he was going down, he was going down in glory... never to be forgotten!

"I warned them." He whispered, moving to strike, "I warned them..."

…

**Da…da…dah… **

**Short I know, but it will all come to a head tomorrow – I hope you can bear the wait.**


	284. Chapter 284 : Wake Up!

_Time had no meaning…_

_Bianca was dreaming; not a bad dream, a good dream. And she knew she was dreaming too. She thought at first it was the perfect kind of dreaming where she could steer it and mould it, go where ever she wanted… do whatever she wished… _

_But now she knew it was a trap…_

_All she wanted to do now was to wake up… but she didn't know how…_

…

_Bianca found herself faced with the intense gaze from a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. Marissa was staring at her, the tips of their noses almost touching._

_They were on a lounger by the pool house. Marissa was sat astride Bianca's lap in her stunning red bikini… she had been giving Bianca a massage and now Bianca was keen to return the favour._

_Bianca just wanted to close the gap and kiss those sweet lips like there was no tomorrow but Marissa pulled away._

"_You don't want this." she whispered._

"_Yes I do." insisted Bianca leaning after her, pulling the red head nearer; pressing their bodies closely together until their lips were barely a whisper apart. As her fingers caressed warm soft skin she knew this was what she wanted… all she ever wanted…_

_Marissa pushed her back, resting her forehead against Bianca's._

"_Think about it." said Marissa a little more firmly, "This isn't what you were after."_

_Bianca blinked, she didn't understand._

"_Can't you hear it?" Marissa asked._

_And then Bianca remembered… a dream… she was dreaming… This wasn't really Marissa in her arms... This was just another trap._

_She needed to get to the waking world. She needed to know why Miranda was screaming._

"_I need to wake up." said Bianca._

"_Yes." said Marissa stroking her cheek._

_Bianca looked up into dream Marissa's beautiful face._

"_But I don't know how."_

"_Yes you do." breathed Marissa, still gazing at her intently. "You are simply afraid."_

"_Afraid?" asked Bianca._

"_You're afraid it will hurt."_

_Bianca blinked remembering the last time she was awake… really awake… the searing agony that had ripped through every fibre of her being and seemed like it would never end._

"_It hurt so much." gasped Bianca._

_Marissa was right she was afraid, but she could still hear Miranda screaming. It sounded so close and yet a million miles away._

"_You have to save Miranda." said dream Marissa, reading her thoughts._

_Bianca looked into her lover's eyes._

"_But the pain?"_

"_You can do this Bianca." said Marissa gazing confidently at her. "Think of all the pain you have already endured for Miranda. Are you going to let a little more stop you from saving your miracle. Bianca you have to wake up!"_

_Bianca's thought's flashed once more to Miranda, someone was hurting her…_

"_No one hurts my baby!" she cried determinedly._

_Marissa put her hands on Bianca's shoulders and smiled broadly at her._

"_That my girl." she said proudly. "Now wake up."_

"_Wake up." Bianca echoed, willing herself to obey._

"_Wake up." whispered Marissa planting a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth._

"_I need to wake up." Bianca agreed slowly nodding her head, wincing slightly at the fear of how much it was going to hurt._

_Marissa smiled sweetly at her, her hands cupping Bianca's cheeks. Then suddenly her gaze grew very intense as her face loomed alarmingly close and she was screaming at her._

"_WAKE UP!"_

…

Bianca opened her eyes to a nightmare. She thought she was still dreaming.

Smoke… gunshots… screaming…

She looked around in alarm and there was Ricky Torres… a dead man… with his arm around Miranda's neck a blade at her throat.

He was going to cut her!

He was going to kill her baby!

Bianca reacted, she didn't think. She grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, a syringe left on the tray by the bed. She surged forward not caring about the leads that ripped from her chest.

Using a strength borne from fear, with one hand she held back the blade slashing towards Miranda's throat. With the other hand she plunged the needle into Ricky's neck and injected its contents into his system with no idea what it would do.

Gasping for air, Ricky staggered away from her, a look of complete surprise on his face, while Bianca pulled her terrified daughter from him.

There was a crack of more gun-fire and Ricky flew backwards hitting the floor with a painful crunch.

Bianca's legs collapsed underneath her. After her burst of adrenaline-fuelled speed she felt completely drained. She tumbled to the floor with her child safe in her arms… The dead man was dead!

It almost felt like everything had happened in slow motion.

Bianca collapsed back against the wall waiting for the dream to shift again as she fought to wake up… but she realised Miranda had stopped screaming. There was no more screaming. Instead her daughter was looking at her with tear-laced eyes; hugging her as if she never wanted to let go.

"Mommy! My Mommy!"

Bianca was awake! That had all been real!

…


	285. Chapter 285 : Stand down!

**I'm glad you all liked the conclusion of the hostage crisis. Thanks for all the reviews last week! **

**And now we can slowly wend our way the the ultimate AMC happy ending I've been promising all this time - which I hope you will enjoy (Unless of course my muse side tracks me again).**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Everyone finds different ways to recover after the siege, and Griffin and David come to a truce.**

**...**

"Stand down, stand down." Brot shouted as he rushed through the clearing smoke. He had seen his bullet drop Ricky and the guy looked in no state to get up again. The rest of Alpha team followed, guns lowered.

Brot stepped past the hostages to the fallen body and kicked the scalpel from Ricky's unresisting hand. The bullet had struck him in the stomach and the murderer was gasping for air like a landed fish. Brot then noticed the needle sticking in his neck.

He looked sideways to see Bianca staring at him, she was slumped against the wall her daughter clinging to her like a life jacket.

"Is he dead." she whispered.

"Not yet." said Brot.

…

Griffin watched Ricky fall. It was over.

But he was still a doctor. He still had a job to do.

Firstly he checked on Jackson, checking that his assumption was corrected and he had only fainted and it was nothing more serious. He put him in the recovery position and left a distraught Erica stroking his hair.

Then Griffin struggled to his feet, his ribs still aching from the fight, and moved to treat the last patient he wanted to deal with. Ricky was no longer gasping and his face was ashen grey. He could see the needle in the guy's neck. The bullet wound in his stomach was bad but his immediate problem was that the adrenalin had stopped his heart.

Brot was standing over Ricky his gun still drawn.

Griffin needed his help.

"Get that." He said pointing to the resuscitation trolley in the hallway.

"You're going to help him?" asked Kendal, watching from across the room.

Griffin looked her in the eye.

"It's my job."

"But…" began Kendal.

"…But it's probably already too late." finished Griffin taking Ricky's his pulse.

He looked Kendal in the eye once more.

"But I'm a doctor and I have to try; if only to prove that I am a better man then he is."

Brot came back with the trolley as Griffin pulled open Ricky's shirt. He turned on the machine and applied the electrodes to his chest.

"Clear." order Griffin as he pressed the button.

Ricky's body jolted but there was still a flat whine coming from the heart monitor. No pulse. Griffin turned up the charge to 200 and waited for the machine to warm up again.

"Clear." He said again and once more Ricky jolted but the whine from the heart monitor stayed the same.

"Once more." He said, "Clear."

This time Ricky didn't even spasm.

Griffin checked his pulse and then checked his watch.

"22:12. Ricky Torres is dead." He announced.

"Ding, dong…" said Kendal a slow smile spreading across her face, "…The son of a bitch is dead."

Griffin sighed. The nightmare was truly over but he still had one more patient to deal with; Bianca Montgomery.

…

As soon as she saw her girlfriend was awake, Marissa hurried to her side; covering both Bianca and Miranda in relieved kisses. AJ was there too, trying to include everyone, his mom, Binks and Miranda in his embrace.

Bianca was leaning into every kiss and every hug, but her arms hung limp at her side and she wasn't really moving any more than necessary. Something was wrong.

"Bianca." said Griffin. Marissa watched as he approached

"Hey." said Bianca a weak smile on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Griffin asked reaching for Bianca's wrist to take her pulse.

Bianca took a moment to answer.

"I'm awake." she said.

"You are." confirmed Griffin. "Are you in pain?"

Again Bianca took a moment to answer, and this time there were tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Yes." she sobbed.

"Oh baby." cried Marissa, pulling her girlfriend tighter against her chest, her own tears threatening to fall.

"Kids." said Griffin putting his hands on the children's shoulders. AJ pulled back but Miranda didn't move. "Miranda, I need to examine you mom."

Miranda shook her head and clung on harder.

"Sweetheart." whispered Bianca. "You need to let go."

"No mommy." cried Miranda, "Never again, I'm never letting you go ever again!"

"Oh honey… my little miracle. Please." Her last word was a sob barely holding back the pain she must be feeling.

Bianca looked to Marissa in an unspoken plea.

Marissa nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Miranda's middle. She knew she would have to physically pull the traumatised little girl away from her mother.

"No!" Miranda screamed, "NO!"

"It's going to be alright." Marissa whispered. "I got you."

"Nooooo!" howled Miranda as Marissa began to pry her grip from Bianca's hospital gown. "Mommy… mommy… mommy!"

Marissa felt her own tears run down her cheeks as she pulled the squirming child away from her mother.

"She's right there. You can see her." insisted Marissa. "We are not letting her out of our sight ever again. But the doctor has to do his work.

"MOMMY!" cried Miranda, inconsolable; bucking in Marissa's grip, but Marissa refused to let go.

"Miranda, your safe now, I got you. I got you…It's going to be alright." she cooed. "We're going to be alright…"

…


	286. Chapter 286 : Picking up the pieces

The back-up medical team, led by Jake and Frankie, arrived along with Jesse and a few other police officers.

"We'll need to clear this ward." said Jesse; the whole area was a crime scene.

Jake nodded, he was checking over Jackson under Erica's watchful gaze.

"It looks like a through and through." He said examining the bullet wound. He looked up to a pair of orderlies. "Move him to Chandler ward and get Dr Prentis to check his collar bone, I suspect a fracture."

The orderlies carefully transferred Jack to a gurney.

"Will he be alright?" Erica asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but the wound is clotting nicely." said Jake putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He should be fine. And you; are you injured?"

"No, no." said Erica shaking her head, "He never touched me."

Erica's eyes drifted around the room taking in the condition of her family.

Bianca was being examined by Griffin and Frankie. Miranda was in Marissa's arms, the young woman was rocking the little girl, whispering to her and kissing her hair. The same time Marissa's eyes never left Bianca's. AJ was there too, sat beside his mom leaning against her side.

Erica's eyes then drifted to the figure sat on the floor beside her. Kendal hadn't moved from the doorway. She was simply staring at Ricky's corpse.

"Kendal?" Erica asked. "Are you okay?"

Kendal looked close to tears.

"I'm not hurt." she said quietly, shaking her head, "But I'm not okay."

Erica reached out to her eldest daughter and pulled her into her arms.

"I don't think any of us are okay." said Erica, hugging Kendal tightly.

…

AJ was evacuated from the hospital with Erica and Kendal. He couldn't stay with his mommy because she was hurt and the doctors were taking care of her.

Now Nana Krystal was sitting with him in the police van while Natalia interviewed him about the bad things that had happened. He was doing his best to remember every little part. He knew it was important, just like it was for his daddy's trial.

He was being brave and he was going to keep being brave and make his mommy proud…

…

Marissa and Miranda were together in the hospital cubical while Frankie, in his role as police doctor, checked them both over. They had been given hospital gowns while their clothes were taken away as evidence. Miranda was finding it all a little scary, but it felt better to have Marissa there. If she couldn't have her mommy then Miranda was beginning to realise that Marissa really was the next best thing.

Marissa had gone first so Miranda knew what to expect. They took pictures and measured every cut and scrape and bruise. Marissa even had bruises on her stomach and wounds that went right around her wrists from being tied up. When it was Miranda's turn she didn't feel so bad about her sore neck.

Still Miranda refused to let go of Marissa's hand, as the photographer took pictures of her bruises and the small cut on her cheek where Ricky had held the blade. Marissa however wasn't letting her be scared. She had both of her hands encompassing Miranda's and she was singing… she was singing her special get better song!

"…_so hush don't you cry,_

_You will be in my arms forever more."_

She remembered…

…

Griffin refused any medical treatment until he had gotten Bianca stabilised.

They had moved her to a bed in ICU. The heart monitor showed her pulse was still a little erratic, a reaction to the overdose of sedative, but the other question was the pain. The muted pain, because it was nowhere near as bad as it had been when she woke from David's rogue treatment, could be either a result of the increased analgesia in her system or a natural reaction from the withdrawal from the Orpheus treatment.

Griffin didn't want to risk it. He put Bianca back under as quickly as possible.

He was checking Bianca's IV, when there came a knock and a voice from the hall.

"Griffin, I need to talk to you!"

Griffin looked up to see a dishevelled David Hayward standing in the doorway with a police escort.

"David, what the hell are you doing here?" Griffin asked. "Bianca is no longer you patient."

"But I know what is wrong," said David. "And I know how to fix it…"

Griffin shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't fix everything." He said sourly.

"No." said David, grabbing Griffin's forearm. "You were right. You were right all along. It was the Orpheus treatment that made her so sick; I just refused to see it. But not for the reasons you think..!"

…


	287. Chapter 287 : Making Amends

If David were to think back on the last few hours of his life he would not be able to focus, and he needed to focus. His family had been threatened, his life's work stolen, his home destroyed… but he still had something to fight for and he still had a job to do.

…

Ryan had somehow persuaded his car start. And they hurriedly negotiate the journey from the cabin to the hospital despite the scorched and dented paint work, the smashed windows and the constant grating whirl coming from one of the back bearings.

Then yards from the hospital they were faced with the mass of media vans and gawkers who were blocking all routes in.

"It would be quicker to walk," said David, unfastening his seatbelt.

Ryan had to agree.

"Go." said Ryan, they both knew that David needed to get to Bianca; he was the only one who really knew what was wrong with her.

David nodded in understanding and climbed out of the car to push his way through the crowd; his eyes scanning for a police uniform.

…

Jesse looked David up and down, taking in the dirt and soot staining on his clothes.

"…So you are telling me that this whole situation is happening because of your Orpheus serum?"

"They tried to blow me up… if Ryan hadn't come…" said David, stopping as he realised for the first time that Ryan had actually saved his life. "They were sabotaging the drugs I used to manufacture the serum, intentionally poisoning Bianca. But the hospital withdrew the treatment before they could make me an offerfor my apparently useless formula so instead they decided this siege was a better way to catch my attention."

"So they have your notes?"

"They have everything - they even made me sign a contract, as this whole deal as some legal transaction."

"Well the siege is over." said Jesse, "They won't get far!"

David nodded, not sure he believed him.

"But how is Marissa?" he asked, "Was she hurt? And AJ?"

"AJ is a little shaken up but not harmed. Marissa is being examined by the doctors, as I understand it she suffered minor injuries."

"And Bianca?"

"David…" began Jesse, but David didn't want to be sidetracked.

"No." insisted David. "If she's still alive then I am the only person who can help her!"

…

When David found Griffin in the ICU with Bianca, he realised the real challenge was to convince Griffin that he was there to help.

Griffin was glaring at him, disbelief on his face.

"David, what the hell are you doing here?" Griffin asked. "Bianca is no longer you patient."

"But I know what is wrong," said David. "And I know how to fix it…"

Griffin shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't fix everything." He said sourly.

"No." said David, grabbing Griffin's forearm. "You were right. You were right all along. It was the Orpheus treatment that made her so sick; I just refused to see it. But not for the reasons you think..!"

"I was right! Of course I was right!" snapped Griffin pulling from his grip. "Your miraculous treatment left this poor woman in screaming agony!"

"The drug was sabotaged." cried David.

Griffin shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Look at me!" snapped David. "Someone tried to blow me up so they could take my life's work from me! The same people who poisoned my medical supply with some experimental torture drug."

Griffin finally registered the state of David's clothing. In fact they both looked as battered and bruised as each other.

"So this sabotage was really what hurt Bianca?" Griffin asked, he still sounded sceptical.

David realised he was beginning to get through to the stubborn young doctor

"Exactly, the stronger I made the serum the worst pain she experienced." said David, looking forlornly at Bianca's unconscious features. "It also means an uncontaminated version of my serum will save her."

"I don't know about all this," said Griffin reluctantly. "I just can't trust you anymore."

"You don't have a choice." said David. "The pain reduced after the Orpheus treatment was withdrawn; am I right? And will continue to do so as the poison works its way out of her system. But she still needs my serum to reverse the nerve damage that was causing the tremors or, pain or no, she will end up paralysed again."

"So we still have to put our faith in your miracle cure?"

"Yes." said David simply. He looked to Bianca once more. "I made a promise that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again and then I was the one to hurt her. I need to make this right …"

…


	288. Chapter 288 : Because we're family

Erica and Kendal were sat side by side in the waiting room, holding hands. They're reasons for fighting long forgotten. They weren't thinking about their last angry words to each other or the reason for their months of bitter feuding. They were there for each other. They were a mother and daughter silently sharing their heartache while they waited for news of the ones they loved.

Frankie walked into the waiting room, searching them out.

"Is there any news of Jackson?" Erica asked quickly, tightening her grip on her daughter's hand.

"He's still in surgery." said Frankie, "But Miranda is ready for visitors. We think it's best for her to send the night under observation. She has had quite a traumatic time of it but for someone so young she seems to be coping exceptionally well."

Erica and Kendal, still holding hands, got up to follow Frankie to Miranda's room.

Frankie continued to chat with them in a conversational tone.

"We have managed to arrange for her to share a room with Marissa. Miss Tasker is under obs for suspected concussion and we'll need to keep her in for 24 hours, but Miranda will be fine to go home come morning. Marissa has been doing an amazing job at keeping Miranda calm through her medical exam."

"Well she's practically family." said Kendal.

Erica nodded.

"And Bianca… when can we see her?" she asked, concerned for her youngest daughter

"She is in ICU until she has stabilised from the sedative overdose." said Frankie. "I'll get Griffin and come and talk to you once he's been treated himself."

"For course." said Erica, giving Kendal's hand a supportive squeeze. Griffin is someone else Kendal had to worry about.

…

They found Miranda curled up on Marissa's bed. The red head was talking softly to her as the little girl was snuggled in her arms.

Marissa looked up when they arrived and gave them a warm smile. There was a dressing on her brow and bandages on her wrists.

"We have guests." Marissa whispered to her dozing companion.

Miranda sat up blinking, but she looked happy when she recognised her aunt and her mother's mother.

"Oh sweetheart." said Erica, coming close to kiss the little girl on the cheek; choosing the cheek that didn't have tape stitches over her small knife cut. "We've been so worried about you. Are you going to be alright?"

Miranda looked back at Marissa before answering.

"We are keeping each other company so we both don't be scared." she said.

Marissa smiled apologetically to Kendal and Erica.

"We thought together we could keep the nightmares away." said Marissa giving the little girl a small hug.

"That sounds very sensible." agreed Kendal, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her niece's ear and tenderly stroking her uninjured cheek. "Your mommy will be very proud of how you are taking care of Marissa."

Miranda looked sad briefly at the mention of Bianca, but then she looked shyly back at Marissa.

"Marissa is taking care of me really." she said modestly.

"Nonsense." said Marissa kissing her head. "You are doing a great job at keeping me company."

Miranda smiled and sleepily settled her head against Marissa's chest.

Marissa ran soothing fingers through Miranda's hair before turning to Erica and Kendal.

"Is AJ alright?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"He has been amazing." reassured Kendal. "He's gone home with Krystal. He was exhausted, but so very brave. He was great talking to the police."

Marissa looked relieved.

"And is Bianca… is she okay?"

"She's in the ICU." said Erica; she looked briefly across to her eldest daughter. "Griffin is going to come and talk to us after he's been patched up."

Marissa nodded.

"She saved us." said Marissa, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Bianca woke up for her little girl."

Erica squeezed her granddaughter's knee.

"It seems she will always wake up for her little miracle."

Miranda didn't open her eyes at her words, but she smiled in her sleep.

Kendal couldn't help but notice that Marissa was looking pretty worn out too, this never ending night had taken a lot out of all of them.

"We should let you both rest." she said. "Do you want me to put Miranda into her bed?"

Marissa shook her head.

"We'll be okay like this." she said. "That way I'll be here if she wakes up."

"Thank you." said Erica, touching Marissa's hand. "Thank you for being here for my granddaughter."

"I don't need thanks." said Marissa with a drowsy smile, "She's family."

...


	289. Chapter 289 : Returning to Normal

**Gah, I had the worst writers block last night - so I hope this reads okay.**

...

After the siege life slowly returned to normal in Pine Valley.

On the first morning, Miranda left the hospital with her Aunt Kendal. She felt very unsure of herself when she got home, but Gabby was there to greet her with a hug and magic kisses and AJ presented her with a get better picture of her very own. She had to admit that Marissa had been right and the silly kisses from her sister and the picture from her best friend really did work. They did make her feel loved…

…

It took a day before Marissa was let home. Kendal invited her and AJ to stay at her house until Marissa was properly back on her feet and Marissa gratefully accepted. The world seemed different now. The ordeal had brought her something more than a bruised head and sore wrists it brought new memories - New memories that only seemed to make life more confusing. She caught herself calling her mom 'Krystal' and not really knowing why. She found herself craving food she didn't even know she liked. Dr Stanhope was helping her assimilate these new thoughts and feelings but the only things that seemed real at the moment were AJ, Bianca and her two little girls…

…

It took two days for JR to wake from the coma after his failed suicide attempt. The doctors contacted Dixie, but she was torn. The more time she spent in Pine Valley the more she realised how dependant JR had been on her. But Tad had been right; JR was a grown man, she couldn't be his lifeline forever. And he had done terrible things and showed no remorse. Dixie didn't know what to do. She loved her life in Pine Valley, but JR was her son…

…

It took three days for Jackson to be released from hospital, his arm in a sling. Erica was waiting for him and hurried him home, determined to nurse him back to strength. Of all the perils of Pine Valley he had faced, getting shot was never something you got used to and it took a lot out of him. He knew Erica was feeling guilty and blaming herself for his injury and nothing he said or did could make her change her mind. But at the same time the ordeal had brought them closer. It got Jackson thinking about the ring that was still waiting to be claimed. This time maybe Erica would say yes?

…

It took five days for the press fervour to die down a after a new celebrity break-up hit the headlines. The hordes of press vans left the area and people began to settle into their normal lives once more; without having to worry about having their faces splashed across the front page of every newspaper and their words sensationalised on the nine o'clock news.

…

It took eight days for Kendal and Erica to remember why they were feuding… but neither of them had the energy or inclination to continue as they were. _Origiana_ was still a runaway success, the marketing campaign hitting all the right buttons. The _Midnight Shadow_ launch happened quietly amongst the aftermath of the siege but early results proved the gamble was a success. Randi was mystified to discover that issues of their promotional comic books were selling on e-bay at $15 a time. Both Erica and Kendal were still closely watching the financial reports on the other's products, but the open hostility and resentment had wavered considerably.

…

It took ten days for the State police to track down the black 4x4 that had been used in the robbery and arson attack at David's cabin. It was found burnt out in the woods, five miles off the main highway. Every other lead was drawing a blank, the Mabushi medical corporation didn't exist and although Globalnox was prosecuted for selling contaminated products; Jesse was frustrated to discover they could find no ties connecting anyone at the company with David's assault. Certainly no mention of a Mr Campbell or a Mr Pepper.

…

It took fourteen days for Griffin and David to agree to remove Bianca's sedative and see if the new Orpheus treatment had been a success. Her whole family waited by her hospital bedside praying that this time everything was going to be alright.

When Bianca opened her eyes the first sight that greeted her was a ceiling covered in hundreds of colourful get-better pictures… the first thing she felt were a peppering of magic kissed from her girls… and the first smile she saw was Marissa's…

Bianca was awake and for the first time in a long time there was no more pain…

…


	290. Chapter 290 : Acting Crazy

**Warning – JR alert!**

…

An orderly approached JR in the rec room.

It was the same man who had saved him from his hanging attempted – although JR saw it differently. The guy had been late on his rounds, if he had turned up a couple of minutes later JR really would have died and that wouldn't have suited his plans at all.

JR's suicide attempted was for two reasons and two reasons only. It had nothing to do with the guilt he claimed to his doctor he was drowning in. What did JR have to feel guilty about?

The first part of his plan was to cement in the doctor's mind that he still needed to be committed to Oak Haven, Dr Bennett had been suspicious after his outburst during Tads visit. He'd played the crazy card badly that day, subtle was better… Now he had taken to muttering to himself as if imaginary Marissa still haunted him and sobbing crocodile tears at every opportunity. It seemed to be doing the trick.

The second part of the plan was to bring his mother back. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. Or at least he needed someone from the real world, because although it was better than prison, if he wasn't careful this place really would drive him mad… It's all very well pretending to be crazy but some mornings JR was waking up wondering if maybe he wasn't faking it at all.

JR looked at up the orderly

"You have a visitor Mr Chandler." said the young man.

JR fought down a smile, it seemed the second part of his plan had worked as well. Dixie had come back to him.

…

JR walked into the visitor's room in a suitable mournful demeanour, although he was grinning inside. He had won again!

He looked up to give his mother a long sad look only to blink with surprise, it wasn't Dixie sitting behind the red line, it was Adam and he was seated beside Dr Bennett and another man he recognised from his trial, the shrink Dr Stanhope!

"Son." said Adam curtly.

Somehow that word cut JR deeper than he could ever have imagined.

"D… Dad, what are you doing here?" JR stammered, unable to keep up the pretence of depression, he was in shock.

"I've come to see my boy." said Adam. "I spoke to Dixie, and I realise how unfair it was of me to leave the burden of my child solely on someone else's shoulders. I have come to do my part."

"I felt your father would be beneficial to your treatment." said Dr Bennett. "Your father issues are well documented, including his part as the catalyst for your assault on Miss Montgomery."

"And him?" JR asked, turning to Dr Stanhope.

"Dr Bennett has asked me to consult on your case. It's seems your mental condition is proving difficult to diagnose."

"So what?" asked JR, taking a seat on the hard metal bench. "You want us to talk?"

"If that is what you need?" said Adam.

JR stared at his father… the question hanging there.

_What did JR need from his father?_

Respect… acknowledgement… love…

Adam was still talking.

"I look at you and I wonder what I did wrong… No, I know what I did wrong," continued Adam, "I saw you as a prize and not a person, I just so wanted a son! It's no wonder you treat people the way you do, I never taught you otherwise. But God, JR! When did you decide it was alright to hurt women?"

JR sniffed and stared at his father.

"I guess I learnt from a master."

"You think I could ever beat a helpless woman to within an inch of her life!" asked Adam. "I would never say I was a saint, but even I have my limits!"

"I was crazy."

"Were or are?" asked Adam, his eyes narrowing as he took in the expression on JRs face.

JR didn't answer.

"But you are sorry now?" said Dr Bennett. "And JR, the guilt you feel is a good thing, an indication that you are beginning to recognise the consequences of your actions."

"And I'm glad JR." said Adam," I'm glad you are learning from your mistakes. If I'm honest it's a skill I only learnt late in life. Son, you don't want to wait as long as I did, to learn how to do the right thing."

JR stiffened remembering that he was supposed to be putting on a show. He slumped his shoulders and tried to embody the remorse he was meant to be feeling.

"I know now I am a monster." said JR "And I deserve to die."

"And then you go and say something like that." said Dr Stanhope, out of the blue. He looked up at JR from his clipboard. "You do know that we are aware that your suicide attempt was not genuine, JR. Your doctor has chosen to class it more as a cry for help."

JR fought back a frown. He thought he had Dr Bennett wrapped around his little finger.

"How can you say that!" cried JR in disgust.

"JR, your leading psychological trait is that you are a narcissist. And narcissists do not kill themselves. Instead they direct blame onto others as they believe themselves too perfect to be at fault. The only reason for your suicide attempt is because you saw it as a way to benefit yourself. So the question is why."

JR could only stare at Dr Stanhope as he quietly began to strip away all of JR's pretence.

"The most obvious reason is because you miss you mother and saw it as a way to bring her back. But then there are your other new symptoms. Your great guilt at your actions and your tears, all aimed at trying to convince Dr Bennett that you are danger to yourself. But that goes against your diagnosis."

"Then maybe the diagnosis was wrong." snapped JR, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

"Perhaps it was." said Dr Stanhope. "Because the only reason you would really have to convince Dr Bennett that you're emotionally unstable is to prolong your stay at this facility. Now most people try desperately to convince their doctors that they need to leave, but seeing as the alternative for you is prison… it all suddenly becomes instantly clear."

JR felt suddenly exposed… he reacted on reflex, leaping to his feet and slamming his fist on the table.

"You're wrong," he screamed in rage, "You're wrong. I am crazy!" He looked desperately for an outlet. His eyes latched onto his father, "He made me crazy! Ask him! Ask him how he treated me; how he treated my mother!"

"JR!" gasped Adam.

Dr Stanhope quietly jotted a note on his clip board as security held JR back.

"Blame and anger, exactly the reaction one expects from a narcissist." He said calmly. He turned to Dr Bennett. "This young man clearly has anger management issues, but courses are available for that within the prison system. I don't feel he will benefit from further incarceration at this facility. I don't want to step on your diagnosis, Dr Bennett, but I would deem Mr Chandler eligible for trial…"

…


	291. Chapter 291 : One more day

Bianca was sitting in her hospital bed experimentally wriggling her toes. Her right toes were jiggling merrily but her left foot only twitched sporadically. Despite the weeks of Orpheus treatment her left leg was still as numb as ever. It was something that just couldn't be fixed.

But the rest of her… Bianca had never felt so strong. Her left arm no longer felt weak, her coordination had improved; there were no more tremors and more importantly there was no more pain.

She felt wonderful.

All in all, Bianca just wanted to leave this hospital bed but she had to wait one more day.

One more day of observation and then she could finally… finally go home.

…

"Hey beautiful!"

Bianca looked up to see Marissa's smiling face watching her from the doorway.

"Hey, yourself." replied Bianca giving her a smile.

Marissa stepped into the room and they shared a kiss, before Marissa took a perch on the side of Bianca's bed and took her hand.

Bianca sighed.

"So how did Miranda's session go with Dr Stanhope?" she asked. Miranda was having horrible nightmares about the hostage situation. It was Marissa who suggested it might help her to see a psychiatrist.

One of the worst things about being stuck in hospital was not being able to be there for her kids.

Marissa squeezed her hand.

"It went very well." she said. "Talking about it has seemed to help. She slept right through last night."

"No nightmares?"

"No, not for her…"

Miranda wasn't the only one to be traumatised by events from a month ago.

"Oh baby." said Bianca sadly, pulling Marissa in for another kiss.

The smile reappeared on Marissa's lips and she fell into Bianca's arms, nestling her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well I only have to wait one more night and then I will have the perfect comforter in my bed to keep the bad dreams away."

"I'm your comforter now am I?" Bianca asked playfully, pressing her lips to Marissa's ear as she spoke.

"Mmhmm." sighed Marissa not wanting to pull away from Bianca's embrace.

"Well if you need me that badly then I say to hell with it, I'm coming home right now."

Marissa suddenly jolted away and her expression changed to a flash of worry.

"No, no… one more night." she said quickly, her smile suddenly a little too wide. "I can wait one more night."

'_Okay,_' thought Bianca, _'What was that about?'_

"Marissa, what aren't you telling me?" asked Bianca slowly.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Marissa's cheeks were definitely pinking up. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Marissa…" said Bianca again, giving her best 'Kane' stare.

Marissa nervously licked her lips.

"Okay, it's a surprise and I'm not going to spoil it… and you're not going to spoil it either."

"You know I don't really like surprises." said Bianca.

"You'll like this one." said Marissa cryptically.

Bianca shook her head and growled with frustration.

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"No," said Bianca, reaching out to tickle Marissa's sides. "Tell me."

"No," squealed Marissa, trying to pull away from Bianca's teasing fingers, but Bianca was stronger now and pulled her on top of her, holding her with one arm and tickling with the other.

"Tell me!" she teased.

"No." cried Marissa, wriggling under Bianca's tormenting fingers. "Torture me all you want I will never tell!"

"Gah!" cried Bianca, unable to stop herself leaning on to plant a kiss on the jawline of the woman struggling in her arms. "You are so mean."

"It's for your own good."

"How? Tell me!" demanded Bianca, tickling a particularly sensitive spot on Marissa's side.

"No… no… oh god, Bianca, please stop." begged Marissa, a little breathlessly, unable to take the torment any more.

Bianca relented but didn't release Marissa from her arms. Instead she nuzzled her neck again. Marissa, grinning impishly, turned in the embrace so they were face to face. She pulled Bianca closer until they noses were almost touching.

"Kiss me." whispered Marissa.

Bianca smiled, only too happy to obey. Their lips met in a kiss that was deep and loving.

When they pulled apart, a contented grin on both their faces, Marissa didn't move from where she lay on Bianca's lap.

"Promise me that you will wait for tomorrow." said Marissa.

Bianca stroked Marissa's cheek.

"You won't even give me a hint?"

"No," said Marissa firmly. "No hints… and no grilling the kids later either… you are not going to spoil this for them."

"For them?" asked Bianca. "Come on now, if the kids know…"

"No." said Marissa suddenly serious. "Promise me… promise me you are not going to spoil this."

Judging by the expression on Marissa's face this was no longer a game. Her girlfriend was very determined to protect the secret. This only made Bianca even more desperate to know what it was… but if it was that important...

"I promise." she said quietly.

"You swear?" asked Marissa, not looking entirely convinced.

Bianca looked for a way to prove her word.

She noticed the chain that hung around Marissa's neck. She reached out and pulled the ruby red pendant that was hidden under her girlfriend's shirt collar, the pendant she had given her in New York, and drew a little 'x' over it with fingertip.

"Cross my heart."

…


	292. Chapter 292 : The Surprise

**Well guy's I hope you are as happy as I am to see Minx back together. And I want to reassure some of you I do have about a months worth of happy ending in my head so it's not quite over yet.**

**So thank you as always for your wonderful and helpful reviews!**

**And as for spoilers this week - well I don't want to spoil it for you...**

**:o)**

...

The day of freedom had come.

Dr Castillio wheeled Bianca from her hospital room to be greeted by Marissa and the kids. Somehow she'd expected there to be more people to see her off.

"Mommy!" cried Gabby, the first one to rush forward; clambering onto Bianca's lap to give her a hug.

"Hello angel." said Bianca absent-mindedly kissing her daughter's cheek. "Where's mom and Kendal?" she asked looking to Marissa.

"Patience." said Marissa smiling as she lifted Bianca's overnight bag onto her shoulder. "Good things come to those who wait.

"Is this about my surprise?" Bianca asked a teasing smile on her lips.

Miranda was now taking her turn to give her mother a hug.

"Mommy." she scolded. "You are not meant to spoil it."

Her little girl looked pale, but there was the light of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, Binks," agreed AJ, his hand supportively on Miranda's shoulder. "No spoiling it."

Bianca held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay… I won't ask again." She said, taking the opportunity to pull the birthday-twins into her arms and kiss them both, much to AJ's embarrassment.

"Good." said Marissa, taking her turn to kiss Bianca's cheek in greeting.

"So can we go?" Bianca asked. She looked back at Griffin. "No offence… you and David have performed another miracle."

"But you really want to get out of here…" finished Griffin with a grin. "You are now a free woman Bianca. Just rest up, take your meds and any problem, ache or twinge however tiny, you call the hospital right away."

"I will." agreed Bianca

"I'll make sure of it." added Marissa.

Griffin moved to push Bianca towards the elevator.

"Can I push her?" asked Miranda eagerly.

"I don't know." said Griffin.

"We can push her together." said AJ, stepping in to support Miranda. "We'll be really careful."

Griffin grinned at their determination and stepped back.

Bianca nudged Gabby, who was still sat on her lap.

"Maybe you should get off, sweetheart."

"No don't." said Miranda.

"Yeah, we're strong." said AJ flexing his biceps as a demonstration, making Marissa and Bianca share a grin.

As her two drivers very carefully pushed her and Gabby towards the elevator, Bianca turned her head to catch Marissa touching Griffin's arm.

"See you later." She was saying.

Griffin grinned in reply.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

Bianca settled into the car while Marissa made sure Gabby was safely strapped into her car seat.

"Where is it." mumbled Miranda, she was rummaging in the pouch behind Bianca's seat.

"Have you lost something, sweetheart?" Bianca asked, concerned.

"No, I know it's in here." her daughter replied, "Aha!"

Bianca glanced in the mirror to see Miranda holding aloft a sleep mask.

"You have to put it on." explained AJ.

"Yeah, mom and no peeking." said Miranda passing the purple eye mask between the front seats and dangling it over her mother's shoulder.

Bianca looked sceptically at the two kids.

"So this surprise involves a blindfold?" She looked across to Marissa questioningly, as her girlfriend climbed into the car. "A blindfold, seriously?!"

Marissa put a hand on Bianca's knee.

"You'll just have to trust us." she said, her beautiful smile just beaming.

Bianca gave a sideways scowl at her children, but she was laughing as well.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." she said pulling the mask into her forehead.

"Properly…" said Marissa, pulling the mask down over Bianca's eyes. "And no peeking."

"Yeah mommy." said Miranda. "No peeking."

Bianca pouted but made no move to remove the mask.

"Good girl." said Marissa, rewarding those pouting lips with a quick kiss.

"Right every one strapped in." checked Marissa before starting the car.

"Momma 'Rissa?" Gabby asked.

"Yes sweetie." replied Marissa, as she put the car into drive.

"Are we going home now?"

"Shhhh…" hushed the Miranda and AJ loudly.

Bianca could hear the amused tone in Marissa's voice as she replied.

"Yes, sweetie we taking your mommy home…"

…

Bianca swayed with the movement of the car as Marissa drove them from the hospital. She tried to keep her eyes on the darkness behind the mask and avoid peering at the scenery she could see flashing past in the corner of her eyes.

She tried to make small talk with the children, but they were too excited by the surprise to answer her questions properly.

Marissa suddenly took a right turn and there was the crunch of gravel under the wheels.

"We're here." said Marissa.

"So can I peek now?" Bianca asked.

"You can peek." said Marissa taking Bianca's hand in her own. Bianca couldn't help but catch a hint of tension in Marissa's voice as she spoke. She was nervous.

"Look mommy!" insisted Miranda. Bianca reached up and pulled the blindfold from her face. They were parked in front of their house on Crescent and Park and there was a large moving van parked on the drive in front of the porch.

Bianca looked to Marissa, so wanting to ask about what she was seeing but not daring to speak. Marissa was looking back, her eyes wide in expectation.

"I… we… we decided we didn't want there to be a chance for it all to go wrong again." she stammered nervously. "So Bianca, welcome home. Welcome to our home!"

Bianca smiled so wide she thought her face might crack.

"This is my surprise?"

"Yeah."

"I love it!" she turned to grin at the kids in the back. "I love it! It's perfect… _our_ home at last!"

…


	293. Chapter 293 : Moving Day

While Bianca waited for Marissa to retrieve her crutches from the trunk the children raced to the house to see who would be first to the front door. Gabby was trailing behind Miranda and AJ but determined to keep up.

"So you are sure you're okay with this?" Marissa asked as she helped Bianca carefully from the car, her arms around her waist for support.

Bianca took the opportunity to wrap her own arms around Marissa's neck and kiss her warmly.

"It's perfect." she said, smiling happily. "I'm just not sure how you organised it all so quickly."

"Well you mother pulled some strings." said Marissa as the set off slowly towards the house. "And my mom talked to some men she knew with a van and then word sort of spread to the rest of Pine Valley… They are all coming to help. Our friends, our family. Today is kind of a house warming and a Welcome home party all in one."

Bianca laughed, she now recognised, Frankie, Ryan and Camilla as they hurried into the house with boxes from the moving van, and there was Kendal in the doorway, clipboard in hand, directing everyone around her.

"This is incredible." said Bianca happily, turning to plant another quick kiss on Marissa cheek. "You are incredible."

Marissa smiled back, but there was still concern in her eyes.

"But if it all gets too much for you, do tell me. I'm pretty sure moving house and organising a party are in the top ten in the most stressful jobs you can do and we are doing both."

"I promise not to overdo it." said Bianca. She was taking measured even strides towards the porch, her new brace, specially designed by Frankie, helping take the weight on her numb leg - even though all she really wanted to rush forward like the kids had and race to their home. As she got to the porch, however, her pace did increase a little as she hurried forward to greet her delighted sister. Then she turned apprehensively towards the front door..

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked after recieving a hug of her own from Kendal.

"Yeah, I just…" began Bianca and then she stopped.

"'You just', what?" asked Marissa.

Bianca gave her a contented grin.

"We're home!."

Marissa reached out to put her arm around Bianca's waist.

"We're home!"

There was a bright flash of white light and they turned to see Kendal with a camera in her hand.

"What?" cried Kendal at their confused looks. "You looked cute, and we need to document your first day home."

…

The entrance hall was a hive of activity with various boxes and cases piled by the bottom of the stairs.

"You made it." cried Jackson, hurrying forward to give his niece a one armed hugged.

Bianca kissed his cheek and then found herself in her mom's embrace. After a moment, Erica pulled back and held Bianca at arm's length, looking her over as if to check she was really okay.

"I'm all better mom, I swear." said Bianca.

"I know, honey." said Erica, pulling her close for another hug. "I just wish I could have been there to collect you from the hospital... but there was so much to do here to get it ready."

"I know," said Bianca, giving her mom an extra squeeze, "And thank you…" she looked to everyone in the room. "Thank you all!"

Bianca found herself surrounded by happy faces as everyone there stopped work to give her a hug or shake her hand. All of them; Frankie; Ryan; Madison; Natalia; Camilla; Krystal; Brot; Scott; Stuart; Marion; Opal and Randi taking it in turns to welcome her home.

"Come on guys, stop slacking there are still six boxes in the van." called a voice from the staircase, it was Reggie. But then he stopped when he saw her.

"Bianca!" he cried rushing forward. He was so excited to see her he picked her up and swing her around.

"Hey, gently does it." called Marissa. "She's only just got out of hospital!"

"I'm okay." reassured Bianca when Reggie carefully set her back on her feet.

Kendal had followed them in, her clipboard still in her hand.

"Well as you are both here." she said. "You can make the decision."

"Decision?" asked Bianca.

"It's about our bedroom." said Marissa with a coy smile. "I wasn't sure if you would cope with the stairs right away. So there is the option of converting the nanny flat back into the master bedroom."

"Nope." said Bianca, flatly. "No… no way. Nothing in the world, not a staircase or a mountain is going to keep me from that bathroom or that bed."

"Nothing?" Marissa asked her eyebrow raised.

"Not a thing." said Bianca with a grin as she gazed into Marissa's eyes.

"Well you heard the lady!" cried Ryan, grabbing a box from the pile in the middle of the hall, "Upstairs it is."

Marissa quickly stole a kiss from Bianca's lips before grabbing a case from the stack and heading up the stairs with the others.

"What can I do?" Bianca asked as everyone around got stuck in with the heavy lifting.

"Why don't you give us a hand setting up of the kitchen." suggested Krystal "All the boxes are in there now."

Opal nodded, putting her hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"You can direct us, after all it's gonna be your Kitchen so it makes sense for you to know where everything is. Then we can put our heads together and work out what to serve these hard working folks for lunch."

That suggestion got a rousing cheer from the guys lugging boxes up the stairs.

"And mom?" Bianca asked, hoping her mom would also join them in the kitchen. After all her mom and Krystal were going to have to find a way to make their peace eventually.

"No I'm fine sweetheart." said Erica stubbornly, tottering in her heels to a pile of boxes. "I'm happy to get my hands dirty. I'll help with the boxes." And with that she picked up a tiny make-up case from the pile and gracefully headed up the stairs with it.

Bianca shook her head and turned to Jackson.

"And you're alright Uncle Jack?" she asked, worried how he was coping with his arm in a sling.

"I'm good." He said. "I have the all-important job of label reader. You have no idea the chaos you would be living in, colanders in the lounge, pillows in the kitchen, toothpaste in bed! '_chaos I tell you'_, if I wasn't here to give directions."

Bianca grinned at his little joke and kissed his cheek once more.

"Well keep up the good work." she said before following Krystal and Opal to the kitchen. As she negotiated the steps down into the parlour, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that she and Marissa and their kids were finally a family in their beautiful home.

And then another thought struck her…

…Where did the kids disappear to?

…


	294. Chapter 294 : lost property

**Sorry there was no update yesterday I'm not well at the mo, but as I am fed up with lying in bed and feeling like crap and as either someone - or a lot of someones (hard to tell with quest reviews) missed the updates, I wrote this... i can't make any promises for the rest of the week though - I'll see how I feel...**

...

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy." called Reggie as AJ tore passed, but he didn't stop.

AJ ran from his room towards Miranda's at the other end of the corridor. Her burst in to find her putting together the doll's house set up in the corner of the room.

"I can't find it!" he exclaimed.

Miranda turned to him, her brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"You can't find it?" she asked.

"No, I looked and it's not there!"

"What 'it'?"

"IT!" cried AJ waving his arms by means of explanation. "You know!"

"_It_… oh!" said Miranda finally realising what he was talking about. "Well mommy always says when you lose something to try and think where you last saw it."

"I thought it was in the box with my baseball glove but now I can't even find my glove. Maybe you've got it by mistake… 'cause we can't let our moms find it."

"No we can't." agreed Miranda.

There were still one or two boxes of toys and books that needed unpacking, but Miranda was pretty certain they only had her stuff in them. Together they tipped the boxes out onto the floor and rifled through the contents.

"Do you have yours?" AJ asked as he desperately rummaged through a pile of Barbie dresses he already knew weren't hiding what he was looking for.

"Yep." said Miranda, getting up and hurrying to the bed. She pulled aside her pillow to show him the wrapped box concealed underneath. "They won't find it here."

AJ nodded, it was a good hiding place. He looked down at the mess of toys in Miranda's once tidy room.

"It's not here." He groaned.

"Maybe Gabby has it?" Miranda suggested.

"Where is Gabby?" AJ asked after a moment.

"I thought she followed you." said Miranda.

"And I thought she was with you." said AJ.

"We should probably find her." said Miranda.

"But we should check her room first for… the thing." said AJ, being cryptic in case a grown-up was listening in.

"Okay." said Miranda.

They cut through the adjoining bathroom to Gabby's bedroom. The boxes were piled up in one corner, no one had made an attempt to unpack yet.

"I guess we check them all." said AJ opening the first box on the pile and finding it full of teddies.

"Well won't the box have AJ written on it?" said Miranda trying to read all the labels on the box sides.

"Shhh… I'm sleeping." said a grumpy voice and they noticed Gabby's head peeking out from under the blankets of her bed.

"Gabby!" cried Miranda, pulling the covers back. "It's too early for nap time."

"I'm not really sleeping." said Gabby, crossly, scowling at her sister. "Its only pretend sleeping. I wanted to try my new bed."

She sat up trying to pull the covers back over her.

"Wait Gabby, we need your help." said AJ. "I can't find… my special thing."

Gabby looked to Miranda, not sure what he was talking about.

"…Mom's special thing…" said Miranda's deciding that was a better way of explaining it. "That we bought last week with our pocket money."

"The p…" began Gabby, but Miranda quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh… 'Rissa might be listening." whispered Miranda. "It's a surprise remember."

"I remember." said Gabby.

"We need to look in these boxes." cried AJ, pulling the next one from the pile towards him, but it was heavier than he expected and fell to the floor with a crunch."

"Hey, who's breaking stuff." called Reggie, poking his head in the door. "Oh, it's you guys."

"We are helping Gabby unpack." said Miranda quickly, giving Reggie an innocent grin.

"Don't you think you should finish with your own room first." said Reggie, "Because I've just seen the mess on your floor young lady…"

Miranda opened her mouth in protest but Reggie hadn't finished.

"And AJ I just brought up your last box. That's a nice baseball mitt you've got, maybe we could have a throw around sometime…"

"Baseball mitt!" cried AJ, stiffening suddenly. "Gotta go."

With that AJ raced from the room.

"What's up with him?" Reggie asked.

Miranda only shrugged in reply.

…


	295. Chapter 295 : Important questions

**Thank you all for you kind wishes - I'm much better now.**

...

When the boxes were all brought in everyone split off to help with the unpacking.

Erica and Jackson were shelving up books in the small office off of the dining room. Every so often drifts of laughter would come through from the kitchen where Bianca, Opal and Krystal were busy working.

"Well Bianca sounds in good spirits?" said Jackson.

"Yes she does." said Erica with a smile. "I've never seen her happier."

But then Erica's face changed to a thoughtful expression, something Jackson had been noticing more and more recently.

"And Marissa…" asked Jackson, "You like her don't you?"

"I do." said Erica, her smile quickly returning. "She's supportive and she and Bianca are very much in love. I won't deny and had my doubts when Bianca first told me and now… now I know she's just the person my daughter needs. They complement each other."

"Even though she's Krystal and David's daughter?"

Erica gave an uncomfortable cough.

"We can't help where we come from." she muttered.

More hoots of laughter drifted through from the kitchen. Jackson couldn't help but notice Erica sudden sour expression.

"Does it bother you?" Jackson asked.

"No… what?" asked Erica.

"The fact the Bianca and Krystal get along so well."

"I'm not bothered." said Erica, dumping another couple of books on a shelf.

"Really." said Jackson, reaching across to put the two books up the right way. "You are going to have to make your peace at some point."

Erica sighed.

"I can't forgive that easily. Everything she put my family through!"

"And now she is your family…"

"No she isn't." snapped Erica, "She just happens to be genetically related to Bianca's girlfriend."

Jackson fought back a laugh.

"You don't think partner is now a better description of their relationship. They are moving in together."

"Yeah." said Erica quietly. She had a distracted look on her face.

Jackson was worried about Erica sudden changes of mood. He had noticed that exact same expression on her face a few times before, while she was sitting by his side at the hospital, on the drive back to the apartment, some nights over the dinner table. He would just catch her staring at him in contemplation, but he'd never had the chance to ask why.

"Erica, have I said something out of turn?" he asked.

"No… no it's just us."

"Us?"

Erica sighed.

"When you got shot, I thought you were dying. I thought of all the lost chances, all the moments I wasted. I thought you were gone for good and I would be all alone… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Erica you will never be alone."

Erica looked down at the book in her hand and put it slowly on the shelf.

"Jack, I look around and see my daughter settling down and looking so happy. She's found love and she's determined to hold into it despite everything that's happened to her… and then I look at me."

Jackson put a worried hand on her wrist.

Erica looked up and smiled at the gesture.

"Jack I want to ask you something."

"Of course." said Jackson, worry still etched on his face.

Erica took his hand in both of hers.

"Jackson Montgomery, this may be a little sudden… or maybe a little late… and it probably isn't the best time to bring this up…but I've been thinking… hoping… finally and forever… Jack, will you marry me?"

"Marry you?" gasped Jackson in surprise.

"What's this?" asked another voice. Kendal was standing in the doorway. She had a smile on her lips. "I just came to let you know that lunch is served… did I hear right! You're getting married?"

Erica nervously looked to Jackson.

"Well he hasn't said yes yet."

Jackson put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little ring box he had tried to present to Erica months ago.

"You know I've been carrying this in my pocket for forever it seems," he said, weighing the box up in his hand "Waiting for the right moment to pop the question and now you beat me to it." He smiled delightedly. "My answer is yes, Erica, yes I will!"

…


	296. Chapter 296 : Celebrations

**As I may have mentioned yesterday - thank you so much for your kind words and messages.**

**As for this story - lying in bed for three days has given my muse a few more ideas - so as of this moment you can add at least another month to my last estimate - (and judging how this story seems to write itself maybe more.)**

**SPOILERS - this week - The house warming party gets underway, Minx enjoy the first night in their new home and Reggie is presented with a new ****opportunity.**

**...**

Lunch was almost ready; the unpacking finally finished. People were beginning to drift out onto the patio helping themselves to the spread of food that was laid out. Krystal had kindly brought enough supplies from the bistro to fill their cavernous refrigerator twice over; plenty of food to feed their army of helpers.

Bianca was plating up the last of the sandwiches when Erica, Kendal and Uncle Jack walked in.

"Break out the Champagne." said Kendal grinning, as she slipped her arms over the shoulders of Uncle Jack and her mom.

"Champagne?"

"Mom and Jack have an announcement." said Kendal happily.

That is when Bianca noticed the very large diamond adorning her mother's finger.

"You're engaged!" she cried delightedly, almost falling over in her eagerness to give them both a hug.

Erica moved forward quickly to catch her.

"Carefully does it." she gasped, steadying her daughter.

"I'm okay." said Bianca, although she was grateful for her mom's support.

Bianca turned to give Jackson a smile.

"So you finally got the courage to pop the question."

"Actually." said Jackson, coming forward to put an arm lovingly around his new fiancé's waist. "It was your mother who asked me."

"Mom?" said Bianca looking questioningly towards her mother.

"I realised I couldn't wait any longer."

"So is this going to be a long engagement?" asked Kendal, remembering the disastrous wedding attempt and delayed engagement from last year.

"I hope not." said Erica and Jackson almost in unison.

"I'm very glad to hear it." said Bianca giving them both a kiss.

Opal chose that moment come in to collect the last tray of food for the party.

"What's all this?" she began to ask.

When Erica held out her hand to show off her ring, Opal gave a squeal of excitement and pulled her best gal-pal into a hug.

…

Leaving the rest of the family to celebrate, Bianca went off to find only person who hadn't joined the others for lunch. A straggler who just happened to answer to the name Marissa.

She found her in the mud room off of the hallway screwing coat hooks to the wall, each one baring the name of one of the children. Gabby had a red hook decorated with a teddy bear, Miranda's was yellow with a hot air balloon and AJ's was blue with a sailing ship.

"Doing a bit of DIY?" Bianca asked leaning her weight on the door frame.

"I thought we should add a few more personal touches." said Marissa, turning the last screw.

"Well you are missing the party. Our new home is not the only thing to be celebrated. Mom and Uncle Jack have just got engaged."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then we shouldn't be late." said Marissa downing her tools.

Bianca stayed where she was barring the door.

Marissa gave her an expectant look, but Bianca didn't budge.

"I'm afraid you have to pay the toll." She said a playful smile spreading on her lips

"Is it expensive?"

"That all depends how well you know the toll keeper. I hear she can be bribed with a few kisses."

"A bribe?" said Marissa, grinning as she stepped closer and slipped her arms around Bianca's waist. "I'm not sure I should get involved in such shady dealings."

Bianca hummed happily as Marissa embraced her.

"Well," she said, their noses almost touching, "No-ones looking… Who's gonna know…"

Marissa pulled back.

"Is this the kind of loose morals you intend to teach our children?" she asked, still teasing.

"What they don't know won't hurt then." said Bianca seductively leaning closer again.

Marissa sighed in surrender.

"That's very true…"

They shared a lingering kiss in the doorway, but they were disturbed by a discrete cough.

Tad, Dixie, Cara and Amanda had just arrived with the rest of the kids.

"Kendal called and said you were ready for us." said Tad, shepherding Emma, Kathy, Jenny, Trevor, Spike and Ian into the hallway. Dixie followed with Ayesha on her hip and Cara had baby Charlie in a stoller.

"And we are." said Bianca, turning to greet them. The colour in Tad's cheeks made her wonder how long they had been standing there."Everyone is out on the patio enjoying lunch. You can either go through the French doors in the lounge, through the dining room or if you keep going straight through you can come out from via the kitchen."

Cara nodded and began pushing the baby buggy in the direction of the lounge following Spike and Ian and the other kids, who seemed to know where they are going. Amanda following close behind.

Dixie was admiring the surroundings.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," said Bianca, "We like it. I could give you the quick tour?"

Ayesha however had othe ideas and began struggling in her arms.

"Tell you what," said Dixie, "I'll go find this little ones parents and we can do the tour a little later."

"Okay." said Bianca, but not before reaching out and tickling the stroppy toddler on the cheek. "Gabby might even show you her room if you're good."

Ayesha stopped struggling and looked excited at the mention of Gabby's name but Dixie took her out to join the others anyway.

"Oh and I almost forgot." said Tad. He held out a small black suitcase to Marissa. "This has been in the attic since the mansion shooting. I think it's the belongings you left at the yacht club."

"Thanks." said Marissa, taking the case from his hand and putting it just around the corner in the mud room. "But first we have a party to get to."

"Yes we do." said Bianca, swinging forward a few steps on her crutches. She looked back to give Marissa a huge smile. "A perfect celebration of family!"

…


	297. Chapter 297 : Opportunity knocks

As the last few guesst arrived, the party got into full swing. Music was playing on the patio as everyone settled around the pool, sipping cool drinks and enjoying the last of the afternoon sun. The children all disappeared to the play area at the bottom of the garden, their happy laughter drifting over every so often, to boost everyone's good mood.

…

Bianca made her way across the lawn, taking an opportunity to check on the kids. She had to smile how content they were, all split off into their own little groups. The three older girls, Miranda, Emma and Kathy had commandeered the three swings and were having a competition over who could swing the highest. Trevor and Ian seemed to be having a whale of a time with Amanda in the sand pit. The older boys, Spike and AJ, were being daredevils, taking turns at climbing the wrong way up the slide. Gabby, Jenny and Ayesha were playing house under the climbing frame, picnicing on some of the leftover sandwiches. Reggie was watching over them from the bench beside the tree house. Bianca took a seat beside him.

"Are they behaving themselves?" she asked.

"Don't they always." said Reggie with a grin.

Bianca gave him a thoughtful look.

"You know." she said slowly. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Reggie raised his eyebrow at her serious expression.

"Is it something good?" he asked.

"That all depends on your answer." said Bianca.

…

Marissa found a moment for a brief escape; she had a feeling she had forgotten something in the Pool House and wanted to take one last look just to make sure. She excused herself from her guests and nipped in to find Camilla already inside looking around the lounge.

"Hi." said Marissa, surprised to see her. "Are you hiding out?"

"I was actually looking for a bathroom. I had no idea this place was so roomy."

"Yeah." said Marissa, patting the arm of the couch. "And as crazy as it sounds, I'm gonna miss this place."

"I guess you've made a few happy memories here with AJ."

"And Bianca…" said Marissa distractedly, smoothing the arm of the couch as her thoughts drifted to the night her girlfriend had come back from L.A.

Marissa's felt her cheeks pinking a little, when she noticed Camilla's knowing smile.

"Sorry." she said."um…the Bathroom is just through the door there."

"Thanks." said Camilla, tripping swiftly in the direction Marissa was pointing.

…

Bianca had wanted to speak to Reggie for a while but had never found the right moment; now seemed the perfect opportunity.

"The thing is…" began Bianca.

But she was interrupted by a shout from AJ.

"Binks!" he called, "Watch this."

Happily showing off, he scrabbled his way up the slippery metal of the slide. When he got the top he made to drop on his belly and slide back down. Or at least that was his intention. Instead he misjudged his footing; slipped and hit his knee on the metal edge with a loud clunk before flailing sideway as he slipped to the bottom of the slide and landed in a heap.

"Ouch." said Bianca in sympathy.

Reggie leaped to his feet and hurried to AJ's side. Bianca followed as quickly as she could

"That didn't go to plan did it?" said Reggie, helping AJ sit up.

"I'm okay." said AJ trying to brush away the attention and clamber to his feet.

"Let me be the judge." said Reggie, "That was quite a whack."

He bent down to examine AJ's now red left knee.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asked.

AJ looked doubly embarrassed when she joined them.

"I'm fine." said AJ, stepping away from Reggie with a slight hobble.

"You'll live." confirmed Reggie, dusting the AJ down. "Nothings broken, but you are going to have a bruise. Maybe play a little less action man in future."

"We could always make a den in the tree house." suggested Spike who had been a silent observer during the whole incident.

"Sounds fun." said Bianca smiling.

"Yeah," agreed AJ.

"Yeah." said Spike excitedly. "We could make it boys only."

"Reggie, you want to come?" AJ asked, "Binks can't because of her leg anyway but…"

"Tell you what, Buddy." said Reggie, interrupting his eager flow. "Bianca and I will finish our conversation and then I'll come and give you a hand."

"Right." said AJ "It will be the best den ever, you'll see!" Then he raced after Spike to the tree house, with only a slight limp from his banged up knee.

"You are so great with the kids." said Bianca smiling.

"They make it easy." He said and they walked back towards the bench. "So what did you want to ask me?"

…

Camilla came back from the bathroom to find Marissa going through the kitchen cupboards.

"Making sure you haven't forgotten anything." She asked.

Marissa grinned, straightening up.

"I just had visions of food being left in here and us not realising until months later."

"But you haven't found anything?"

"Only the kettle and a mug."

The kettle was still sitting forgotten on the hob and there was a single mug upside-down on the drainer.

"Well I must say that's an amazing bathroom." said Camilla, slightly changing the subject. She was now looking admiringly around the well-appointed kitchen. "Do you know what you are going to do with this place now it's empty? It seems such a waste."

"We have some ideas." said Marissa.

"That's good." said Camilla, but she felt suddenly deflated. She was beginning to think how perfect this little house would have been for her and Reggie and Ayesha.

Marissa put a hand on Camilla's arm.

"This place is the perfect space for a small family." said the red head as if reading her thoughts. "And we happen to know a couple looking to move to a place of their own."

"Well, they are going to be very lucky." said Camilla longingly.

Marissa gave her a playful shove.

"I'm talking about you, dummy."

…

"Reggie." said Bianca giving him a nervous smile. "Marissa and I have had many a conversation about how hard it is going to be for AJ growing up in a house full of women."

"Are you kidding he's going to love it!" said Reggie with a laugh. "He'll be spoilt rotten."

"Nevertheless." said Bianca. "We discussed the option of employing a male nanny… and after all the craziness that's been going on of late, maybe one that could also double was a body guard."

"That makes sense."

"And the more we thought about it, the more we realised that _you_ would be the perfect candidate."

"ME?" cried Reggie in surprise.

Bianca laughed at his astonished expression.

"Yeah, I'd like to offer you a job. The pay is much better than you are currently earning at the Miranda centre and we both know you were destined for much greater things than cleaning toilets and changing light bulbs."

"But don't you need… like… nanny qualifications."

"I am happy to cover the cost of any training and we can start employing you simply as a sitter if necessary. You will also get accommodation thrown in."

"The nanny flat." said Reggie unenthusiastically. He really didn't want to leave Erica's simply to end up living in the home of another relative.

"No." said Bianca. "The Pool House is much better suited for a family; spacious lounge and kitchen, great bathroom; two bedrooms…"

"The Pool House?"

"You will rarely have to work weekends, only watch the kids after school, and some evenings. And maybe be responsible for getting the kids up and ready one or two mornings a week." Bianca was looking earnestly at him. "So what do you say? Are you too proud to work for your soon-to-be sister-in-law?"

Reggie was silent for a moment a look of serious contemplation on his face before giving Bianca a broad grin.

"I say, I need to talk to Camilla about this." And then he laughed. "Me, a nanny! Who'd have thought! But yeah, I enjoy spending time with the kids… So I will definitely think about it."

Bianca grinned back.

"You know you have just made my day!"

…


	298. Chapter 298 : Raise your glass

The first toast began simply by accident.

Griffin was talking to Kendal, when Bianca walked past.

Griffin raised his glass in her direction.

"I'm so happy to see you back on your feet again." he said.

"Here, here." chipped in Kendal, raising her own glass.

The people around them also murmured their good wishes.

"And to you continued good health." added Frankie. He had been standing a few feet away with Cara, Jake and Krystal.

This got more raised glasses and mutterings of _'here-here'_ and _'to your good health'_.

People around the pool began to pay attention.

"And where is Marissa?" Krystal called.

"I'm here." said Marissa, stepping away from her conversation with Caleb, Colby and Lisa to stand beside Bianca, who was bemused at how quickly she had become the centre of attention.

"Good." said Krystal. "Then I propose a toast to the both of you and your new life together in this beautiful new house."

"_To Bianca and Marissa."_ was the universal response as everyone at the party toasted the couple.

"Ah, but we have forgotten some other very important people." said Adam, stepping forward with his champagne glass in his hand. "This will also be home to two birthday-twins and their little sister. Where is my grandson?"

He raised his voice quite loud at that point to get the attention of the kids who were still busy playing at the bottom of the garden. A lot of beckoning waves from Opal, Cara and Marissa helped the children realise that they were missing out on something, and they all hurried across the lawn to join the adults. Marissa and Bianca gathered Miranda, AJ and Gabby around them, and then there was a brief bustle of activity as the kids were all found drinks in order to join in with the toasts.

While they were waiting, Marissa quickly smoothed her son's unruly hair and tucked in the back of Gabby shirt, making sure they all looked presentable. Bianca handed Miranda one of her crutches so she could put her arm around her daughter's shoulder, which caused her eldest child's smile to double in size.

"Are we all ready?" asked Adam. "Excellent! Then let us drink the health to the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler family; may you fill this house with love."

"_To love."_ toasted everyone else.

Bianca smiled modestly and gave a polite cough, ready to make short speech of her own.

"I would raise a glass of my own if I had one, but I just want to say thank you, to everyone who has come to join us here today, but we are not the only couple with a reason to celebrate. I would like you all to raise a glass to honour the engagement of my mom and Uncle Jack." she gave the couple a happy grin, raising her crutch in salute in lieu of a wine glass. "To Jack and Erica, this time I hope it sticks!"

"_To Jack and Erica." _everyone chorused.

"And it will." added Jackson as an aside, causing a ripple of laughter.

"And I would like to toast you all." said Marissa. She stopped to put an arm around Bianca's waist and looked adoringly down at her new family. "_We_ would like to thank you. Thank you all for coming; thank you all for your help and thank you for your support over this whole gruelling year… just thank you! To all of you."

"_To us" _and_ "Thank you" _were the hesitant responses; it's very hard to toast yourself. But everyone was clearly touched by her words.

Tad then took centre stage looking thoughtfully down at his wine glass.

"As you know." he said. "I'm not one for speeches…"

This causes a wave of amusement to run through those assembled.

"…but seeming everyone here together. It has reminded me that it has been almost a year since we were all at a gathering like this… celebrating the return of Stuart Chandler, to his family and his friends…"

Scott, who was stood beside Stuart, patted his father on the back and the people around him raise their glass in his direction; some of those around David did the same.

"… That night ended in a tragedy and I don't want to bring a downer on this celebration by any means… but I think we should take a moment to remember those who are sadly no longer with us."

Everyone nodded and bowed their head in memory.

"Greenlee…" toasted Ryan, locking eyes with a sombre Jackson.

"My Angie…" said Jesse.

"My mother…" said Frankie; father and son speaking almost in unison.

"Zack…" said Kendal, sadly raising her glass in his memory.

"To those who can't be with us." said Dixie loudly; a toast that was repeated by the rest of the group. It was the closest she dare get to mention the other who couldn't be with them; someone who would probably never be welcome in Pine Valley ever again.

Tad still in centre stage, took the lead once more.

"That night I made a speech" he said, playing with his glass a little. "I think I spoke about how we in Pine Valley always come together 'in tragedy and triumph' as 'neighbours, family and friends'. Today we are celebrating a triumph. We are celebrating family, new beginnings, and most importantly, love. And love is ultimately what holds us _all _together... all of us… because that is how Pine Valley works…"This statement raised smiles and approving nods. "…and I think from now on, we are due fewer tragedies and more triumphs just like this one… So I would like to raise a toast; after all the hardships we have overcome this year - To all the triumphs still to come."

"_To the triumphs still to come!"_ came the rousing cheer.

…


	299. Chapter 299 : At the end of the day

The sticky heat of the day was lingering on into the evening.

"I think there's a storm coming." said Opal as she carried a tray of dirty glasses back into the kitchen.

Marissa, who was also out on the patio, paused to look up at the darkening sky.

"I hope not."

…

Most of the guests had gone home, but Kendal, Krystal, Opal, Reggie and Camilla had stayed to help Bianca and Marissa with the clearing up.

They had left the kids in the family den, christening the new 72" television with a movie while the adults got on with the washing up. They had a good system. Opal and Marissa were collecting the dirty dishes from the patio. Camilla was busy wrapping up the leftovers and packing them into the already rather full refrigerator. Bianca was doing the washing, finding it fairly easy as she only had to stand in one place. Reggie and Kendal were doing the drying up between them, stacking the dried plates and glasses on the kitchen table for Krystal to put away.

"This is the last of it." said Marissa putting a couple of plates on the worktop beside the sink.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Bianca wiping soap suds from her hand, her fingertips were starting to resemble prunes. As Marissa was so close she did what seemed natural and leaned in for a quick kiss, which Marissa happily returned.

"Look at you, all cutesy." said Kendal with a laugh.

Bianca took the opportunity to flick a handful of suds at her sister in revenge.

"Ignore her." said Krystal with a grin. "I think you are both adorable."

Although Krystal's comment was light hearted, Kendal's lips thinned in irritation. Bianca felt her stomach drop a little; the hope of friendly relations between their two families was still a long way off. Kendal and Erica still couldn't forgive Krystal. They simply refused to see how desperately hard she was working to make up for her terrible mistakes.

Marissa showed no sign of noticing Kendal's frosty reaction and grabbed another tea-towel to help speed up the drying-up process while Opal helped Krystal put away the plates and glasses.

When the last clean glass was back in its cupboard, everyone was happy of a job well done.

…

The time came for the last of their guests to go home. Everyone gathered in the hall. AJ and Miranda and Gabby were saying goodbye to Spike, Ian and Ayesha, the kids were all clearly excited about spending the first night in their new beds.

"Thank you so much for your help." said Bianca as she kissed Opal's cheek.

"My pleasure." said Opal.

Krystal was giving Marissa great big hug.

"Good night, honey." she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

Reggie moved to hug Bianca just a fiercely.

"I think my answer will be yes." he said in her ear, as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes?" asked Bianca.

"The job offer… Can we talk about it more tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. Stop by my office after lunch." said Bianca with a wide smile.

"Will do."

Reggie was going to be their new nanny.

As everyone got into their cars the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler family stood on the doorstep and waved them goodbye, just as the first spots of rain began to fall.

"Looks like Opal was right about the rain." sighed Marissa

…

They stepped back inside as Krystal's car drove out of sight. Gabby was shuffling her feet and her head was nodding sleepily. Taking pity on her Marissa scooped her up onto her hip.

"Right, I think its bedtime." she said.

"Not yet." moaned AJ.

"It's after nine o'clock." said Bianca, checking her watch.

"But there is something we have to do first." cried Miranda. "You have to go and wait in the parlour. It's really really really important"

Marissa and Bianca shared a look. As the kids had been so good all day, maybe they could give them little leeway.

"Well if it's really really really important; then okay," said Marissa, "But you have to make whatever this is quick."

"We will." said Miranda and she and AJ raced upstairs.

"To the parlour!" declared Bianca, leading the way; although she wasn't sure why two children reluctant to go to bed would run so fast to their bedrooms.

"Right behind you." said Marissa, a sleepy Gabby nodding off against her shoulder.

They sat down on one of the large leather couches as the thunder of little feet came sprinting back down the stairs.

AJ and Miranda paused just outside the doorway to compose themselves and then walked in together side by side, each concealing something behind their backs.

"We got you both a house warming present." explained Miranda, holding out a parcel to Marissa; "This is from Gabby and me."

AJ did the same to Bianca.

"And this is for you from me."

Each parcel was badly wrapped in swathes of bright coloured paper and sticky tape.

"I helped with the w-apping." said Gabby, still leaning against Marissa.

"You know, you can tell that just by looking." said Marissa, giving the little girl's forehead a kiss. "You did a very thorough job."

AJ and Miranda were watching eagerly as the adults began opening their presents.

Under the wrapping paper they each found a boxed novelty mug. Marissa's mug was white decorated in pink and yellow flowers and bore the legend _'I love my Mamma'_. Bianca's mug was deep blue, and in bold red letters on a yellow shield were the words _'Super Mom'_.

Neither Marissa nor Bianca missed the significance of the gifts. Bianca could feel tears welling up at such a beautiful gesture, two simple mugs proclaiming that they were, once and for all, one big happy family.

She let out a big sigh.

"AJ, I shall treasure this."

Marissa reached out to bring Miranda into a hug alongside her sister.

"Thank you so much, girls. I love you too."

Marissa and Bianca shared a tear laced smile; both overcome by how adorable their children were.

It took them a moment to pull themselves together.

"Okay." said Bianca, taking a deep breath. "My first job as Super-mom is to say, it's time for bed."

…

***P.S. - I want to announce that there won't be an update tomorrow - as the 300th chapter coincides with the first night in their new home I want to make it extra special - I hope you can wait until Saturday.***


	300. Chapter 300 : Bedtime

**Well here is the 300th chapter as promised and it may well be my longest chapter yet.**

**I discovered this morning that XSereneChaos's new chapter for 'Don't Forget About Me' may have stolen my thunder a little (no pun intended) but they do say great minds think alike!**

...

When Bianca mentioned bedtime the kids no longer protested, too excited at the thought of the first night in their new home, in their new beds.

AJ and Miranda headed up to their rooms. Marissa followed, a dozy Gabby in her arms. Bianca stopped at the foot of the stairs. She hadn't attempted the climb yet today, and hoped it wouldn't be too tricky.

Marissa paused and looked back. It was clear she was going to wait for her.

"Go ahead - I'm right behind you." called Bianca as she transferred her crutches to one hand, grasped hold of the banister rail and carefully climbed the stairs one step at time.

…

Following the sound of voices, Bianca found Marissa in the girl's shared bathroom helping Gabby clean her teeth.

"I made it." said Bianca triumphantly.

"So I see." said Marissa giving her a grin.

Bianca leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the sight of her little girl industriously brushing her teeth in front of the mirror. Bianca looked across to Marissa;

"You know, all that time I was stuck in hospital, I actually had dreams about this; being a family, putting my girls to bed - I missed it so much."

"In that case she is all yours." said Marissa getting up from her resting place in the edge of the bath. "I want to go and check on AJ. This one still needs to go to potty. Oh and let Miranda know when the bathroom's free."

"Will do." said Bianca.

Marissa kissed Bianca's cheek as she slipped past and headed towards her son's wing of the house. Bianca smiled after her. It still amazed her at how easily they worked together. Their family was such a perfect fit it was incredible it had taken them so long to get here.

Bianca turned back to Gabby who was looking up at her mother, her tooth brush lodged firmly in her right cheek.

"Do you have beautifully clean teeth now?" asked Bianca, as she took over Marissa's perch on the edge of the bath.

Gabby grinned at her with foaming gums, showing off her teeth; the toothbrush still clamped in her cheek.

"Excellent." said Bianca. "You are getting such a grown up girl, you make me very proud."

Gabby pulled out the toothbrush and grinned even wider.

…

Gabby snuggled into her pillow as Bianca smoothed down the covers.

"Do you like your new room?" Bianca asked

Gabby nodded her head sleepily.

"And are you all cosy?" she added tucking the blankets right up under her daughter's chin. Gabby smiled at the familiar nightly custom.

"Yes." she said, happily shutting her eyes.

Bianca traced her fingers over her daughter's forehead. There was one more question that needed asking.

"So," whispered Bianca, glancing around the room, "Do you think your new bedroom is hiding any monsters?"

Searching for monsters was something that started when Reese and Bianca began to drift apart. Somehow her daughter's intangible fears about losing her parents turned into shadowy monsters that lurked in her closet and under her bed. The simple act of searching the room before bedtime was usually enough to let her youngest child rest easy and keep the nightmares away.

Gabby looked thoughtfully around the room, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her, but now it did her eyes lingered on the closet door.

"Shall I check?" asked Bianca. She made her way over to the closet and pulled open the door, waving the end of her crutch inside just to prove it was empty. "Where else might they be hiding?" Bianca asked. "Behind the curtains?" she opened them revealing the rain pitter-pattering on the window, but no monsters. "Under the bed?" she poked her crutch around under the bed. "Anywhere else?"

Gabby looked around again and shook her head.

"No monsters." she said, as she snuggled back under the covers.

"I was certain that nothing nasty could be lurking in this wonderful new house." said Bianca giving her youngest daughter one last kiss. "Sleep well my angel."

"Is Momma 'Rissa going to kiss me goodnight?" Gabby murmured into her pillow.

"I'm sure she will." said Bianca, leaving the door ajar. "And I'll leave the light on on the landing for you. Remember Sweetie I am right next door if you need me… _So night-night; sleep tight and I shall see you in the morning light."_

"'Night mommy…"

…

Bianca's next stop was Miranda's room. She found her eldest daughter standing at the window watching the rain.

"Shouldn't you be in bed already?" said Bianca.

"I am." cried Miranda, taking a running leaping into the foot of her bed; clambering up to her pillows and plunging under the covers feet first.

Bianca made a show if shaking her head in confusion.

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw you by the window just a moment ago." said Bianca, passing to pull the curtains fully closed. She turned to Miranda "But you're right you are in bed. It must have been a hallucination."

Miranda laughed at her mother's tease.

"Must have been." she said with a giggle.

Bianca took a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"That was a lovely thing you did for Marissa."

"It was AJ's idea." said Miranda. "You are both our mommies now."

"Yes we are." said Bianca. "And are you happy?"

Miranda nodded and grinned.

"And are you happy, mommy?" she asked.

Bianca smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I am very, very, very happy." said Bianca, punctuating each 'very' with a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "And now it's time for sleep."

Miranda sighed.

"I'm not sleepy. Can I read for a bit?"

"No, angel." said Bianca. "It is already well past your bedtime! I'm sure when you put your head on the pillow you will fall right off."

Bianca tucked the blankets up under her daughter's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep." she said firmly, before running her fingers gently through her daughter's hair.

"Do you want me leave the door open a crack?" asked Bianca, worried about Miranda's recent bout of nighmares after the hospital siege. "I'm leaving the landing light on for Gabby."

"Yes please." said Miranda. "Is Marissa going to say goodnight."

"I promise to send her through." said Bianca, kissing her daughter once more. "…Now go to sleep."

…

Marissa found AJ sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"Teeth cleaned and hair brushed?" Marissa asked.

"Yep."

Marissa paused to pick up AJ's discarded t-shirt from the floor and put it in his laundry basket.

"Tsk, tsk." She scolded light-heartedly. "That is not where dirty clothes live."

"Sorry." said AJ, hoping she wouldn't notice that the rest of his clothes were flung on the floor by his closet.

Marissa settled at his bedside and looked thoughtfully at her son.

"My little man." she said, pulling his hair back away from his face. "You made me very proud today." Her expression changed as she brushed her fingers through his hair again. "Although you need another haircut."

"I hate having my haircut." moaned AJ.

"If you don't get it cut I'm going to start putting you in pigtails." She said pulled his hair into two bunches in demonstration.

AJ shook free of her grasp and wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Then he gave a big yawn.

"That's a sure sign it's bedtime." said Marissa. "But we will talk more about haircuts tomorrow."

"Okay." sighed AJ, but he didn't look very happy. Marissa gave him a kiss and a hug before he lay back down on his pillow.

"Good night." said Marissa.

"G'night." mumbled AJ. "Is Bianca gonna say goodnight?"

"I'm already here." said Bianca from the doorway.

She walked forward and put her hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"The girls were asking after you."

"I'll go wish them goodnight." said Marissa, getting up. "Sleep well, AJ."

"And you mom."

Bianca took over Marissa's spot on the edge of the bed.

"So are you a hugger or a kisser?" she asked.

"Hugs." said AJ, sitting up so she could wrap her arms around him.

"Goodnight, buddy." she said, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Goodnight." he replied. Then he looked at Bianca thoughtfully. "Was the present okay?" he asked. "They didn't have one with Binks on and you are super; how you saved us all from that bad man at the hospital. And the way you help people. You are like a real life super hero."

"I am?" asked Bianca with a hint of embarrassment.

AJ nodded emphatically.

"Well I love the mug." said Bianca. "And I love that you gave it to me."

AJ grinned and then he yawned.

"And now you need to sleep." she added

AJ nodded and laid his head back down on his pillow.

Bianca tucked the covers up under his chin just as she did with her girls.

"Goodnight, Buddy."

"G'night, Binks."

…

Bianca met Marissa on the landing outside their bedroom.

"Were the girls alright?" she asked.

"Gabby was already fast asleep. Miranda asked to read for a bit but it's late so I said no."

Bianca laughed and shook her head in annoyance.

"That little madam… Already trying to play us off each other."

Bianca then gave a great sigh and looked up at Marissa hopefully.

"So what now?"

"Well." said Marissa taking a step closer, a coy smile on her lips. "The children are all in bed. I suggest an early night…"

…

Bianca stepped into their bedroom for the first time and her jaw dropped. She had seen plans and she had seen pictures but had no idea that the architect had created something so beautiful. The skylight above their head fitted the room perfectly. She could hear the light pattering of the rain as she looked up into the dark of the night sky.

"That's how I felt when I first saw it." said Marissa, watching Bianca's expression with a grin.

Bianca smiled back.

"Is it bad that I want to explore?"

"Why is it bad?" Marissa asked.

Bianca leaned closer and waggled her eyebrows in mischief.

"I thought you wanted to go straight to bed."

Marissa closed the gap between them and stole a quick kiss.

"I do." she said resting her forehead against Bianca's. "But I can wait."

Bianca laughed.

"Well you know what they say about waiting…" said Bianca stepping away.

Marissa licked her lips.

"No, what?"

Bianca had moved in the direction of the closet but turned back before she opened the door.

"Good things come…" she said with a naughty grin.

She had only meant to peek inside, but the beauty of the walk-in-closet mesmerised her and she had to step in. All of her clothes were lining the wall on the right, arranged by colour. She ran her fingers along the rainbow of cloth admiringly.

She turned back to the door when she felt Marissa's presence. Her girlfriend was watching her, still wearing her dazzling smile.

"Let me guess, mom arranged the closet." said Bianca

"With a little help from Madison and Randi." said Marissa before glancing towards her half of the closet. "My side doesn't look quite as pretty."

Marissa clothes barely filled half of the rail.

"I don't know." said Bianca, as something caught her eye. "This dress puts my entire wardrobe to shame."

She pulled out the gown Marissa had worn in New York.

"I'm going to have to take you somewhere so you can wear this again. Maybe I should arrange a black-tie fund raiser for the Miranda Centre."

Marissa walked up Bianca, taking the dress out of her hands and returning it to the rail.

"You would do all that just so I can wear this dress?"

"It's for a good cause." quipped Bianca, looking down into Marissa's eyes. She grin melted away. The love in the gaze that met hers hit her almost like a blow. She didn't want to blink, almost forgot to breath. She felt like drowning in the passion shining from eyes, turned almost golden by the soft lighting.

Not a word was spoken as slowly they both leaned closer; pressing their lips softly together in a kiss, gentle and loving. Neither woman was quite able to break eye contact as lips moved to taste and savour. Bianca let her crutches drop to the floor and reached up to caress Marissa's neck; her fingers tracing the soft, sensitive skin along her jawline and behind her ear. Marissa moaned and finally closed her eyes, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, her hands finding Bianca's waist and pulling her closer. Bianca closed her eyes too, to better focus on the heat of the kiss and the smoothness of skin under her fingertips and the music of Marissa's soft sighs. Passion took over, and Bianca pressed forward as Marissa's fingers began to tug at her blouse. The searing kiss ended with a shared moan as the need for oxygen became too much.

Marissa pulled away fighting to catch her breath,

"I'm sorry." she gasped, stepping out of Bianca's grasp. "Call me a romantic if you want. But we can't get carried away. Our first time is in this house is not going to be in the closet!"

Bianca smiled, her own heart hammering in her chest.

"To bed?" she suggested.

"To bed." agreed Marissa.

"But I need to powder my nose first." confessed Bianca.

…

The rain was hammering harder against the skylight now as the storm worsened. Marissa waited for Bianca to emerge from the bathroom. She was in bed, dressed in a modest negligee, conscious that with Miranda's recent nightmares and Gabby's sometime erratic sleep pattern they could have unexpected company at any time.

Bianca emerged from the bathroom dressed in a long silk nightgown, the effect spoiled slightly by the fact that she had to hobble across the distance to the bed.

"You made some additions to the Bathroom." said Bianca sitting down to remove the brace from her left leg.

"It was Frankie's suggestion, to make life easier for you." explained Marissa. "There is now a stone bench in the shower here and downstairs and handrails by every toilet; all specially commissioned."

"That handrail is more like works of art." said Bianca. It had been sculpted to look like entwined dragons.

"Well they are. Each one is unique. We talked to Cameron Lightly, the man who sculpted the Chief's Tree sketch for your Get-Better Art Exhibition. He was more than happy to take on the challenge."

"Thank you." said Bianca. She was loath to admit that some things were still a struggle, but she would never be too proud to accept help when she needed it. Especially when it was something done from such kindness.

Bianca pulled herself under the covers and looked across to Marissa. The extra king-sized bed was so large it felt like there was a mile between them.

"Okay, why did we buy such a big bed?" Marissa asked with a laugh.

Bianca slid closer.

"I would be happy to demonstrate." she said seductively.

...

Bianca took charge of the kiss, leaning down over Marissa, their lips clashing hungrily together as the passion that had overtaken them in the closet quickly returned. Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca neck and lost herself to the sensation of the kiss, and the weight if Bianca's body pressing down on her own.

Bianca briefly nipped at Marissa bottom lip before her mouth began a journey downwards. She kissed Marissa's cheek, along her jaw, pausing at the cleft in her chin before her mouth found the tender spot at the side of her neck; sucking on her pulse point in the way that always made her girlfriend's toes curl.

Marissa moaned happily as Bianca's soft hands moved to her hips pushing up her camisole as finger trailed up and down her side, her lover's moist lips and darting tongue still working that magic spot on the side of her neck.

"God!" exclaimed Marissa breathlessly, she didn't know if it was the hammering rain or the fact that she had been longing for this moment for so long, but it felt magical. They just seemed to fit together perfectly; they fit like they are made for each other.

Bianca pulled away to look lovingly into her Marissa's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." she sighed before bending down to capture Marissa's lips once more. Marissa tangled her fingers into Bianca's hair, wanting to keep her mouth on hers but Bianca pulled away to continue her journey downwards.

Fingers pulled aside the shoulder of Marissa's camisole followed closely by warm gentle kisses. Marissa closed her eyes, an indulgent smile on her lips as Bianca wriggled further down the bed and hands moved aside soft fabric to expose Marissa's tanned, lightly muscled abdomen. Bianca's hot mouth continued to follow her fingertips as they traced down her girlfriend's stomach. Marissa groaned in anticipation as fingers hooked onto the side of her underwear, pulling them slowly down to uncover the hip bone that was to be assaulted next by Bianca's soft tender kisses.

Suddenly, just for a second, the world went white behind Marissa's closed eyelids. She blinked with surprise, looking around to try and find the source. Bianca's mouth was still moving downwards though so she found it hard to concentrate.

Then there was a crash of thunder.

Bianca jumped at the sound, sitting up slightly, a brief look of alarm on her face.

She gave Marissa an uncomfortable smile.

"Sorry, I just… I don't like storms."

There was another flash of lightening and Bianca looked up to the skylight apprehensively. Concern overcame the other sensations that had overtaken Marissa's body. She sat up and pulled Bianca into her arms just as the second rumble of thunder rattled the skylight.

"It's okay." she said, kissing Bianca's cheek and shoulder. "I've got you."

Bianca sighed into the embrace and they soon found each other's lips as the thunder rolled for the third time, louder than before.

...

"Mommy!" howled as high pitched voice, laced with fear.

"Oh god, Gabby." said Bianca pulling away from the kiss. Suddenly the little girl burst into the room clambering onto the bed in order to get into her mother's arms as fast as possible.

Marissa straightened her nightclothes and moved aside to give mother and daughter space.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart it's just a noise." Bianca said, soothing the terrified four year old clinging desperately to her, burying her own fears instantly.

The storm was raging on in earnest; hailstones were hitting the skylight now with a dried pea rattle as another flash of lighting lit the sky.

There was a shuffling sound on the landing and Marissa turned back to the now wide open bedroom door to see a nervous Miranda standing there. Bianca noticed her too; she simply held out an arm and her eldest daughter ran to her.

The next clap of thunder sounded closer than before and made Gabby wail; she was so petrified by the noise tears were pouring down the poor girl's cheek.

"Mom?" called a quiet voice. AJ was now standing in the doorway. "The storm woke me up."

He was clearly trying to be brave but there was another boom of thunder which made him duck slightly.

"It's a noisy storm." said Marissa. "I think we are all finding it a little scary." She patted a space next her on the bed, AJ didn't wait a second to climb in beside her and snuggled against her.

The hail got louder until they could hardly hear themselves think. AJ was clinging tightly to his mother's side and both Gabby and Miranda were in tears.

"This is ridiculous." cried Marissa. "It's just weather. We shouldn't be afraid of weather!"

The thunder crashed, making everyone wince.

Bianca and Marissa locked eyes. They had to do something.

Then Bianca noticed a misty eyed expression dance across Marissa's face at the next flash of lightening.

"Marissa?" called Bianca, wondering where her girlfriend had gone in that moment.

"I remember." She gasped, and then she grinned. "I remember being with my dad. We were in the car and we were stuck in a big storm and I was scared and he made me count elephants!"

"Elephants?" asked Miranda through her sobs.

"Yeah." said Marissa. "It tells you how close the storm is and if it's going away or coming closer."

The thunder rumbled again.

"You have to wait for the lightening and then you start counting…" The lightening flashed. "One elephant… two elephants… three elephants… four elephants… five elephants… six…"

There was a boom of thunder.

"Five and a half elephants. I think that means it's about ten miles away."

"But is it coming nearer?" Miranda asked nervously.

"We will have to wait for the next…"

Before Marissa could finish the lightening flashed.

She started counted elephants again, only this time AJ and Miranda joined in. They got to five elephants.

"I don't want it to come any closer." moaned Miranda.

With the next bolt of lightning Bianca tried to get Gabby to join in too but they only got to two elephants before the thunder struck, so loud it felt like the whole house shook.

"I don't like it!" wailed Gabby as Bianca rocked her and tried to calm her down.

It seemed like they had to wait a long time for the next flash of lightening.

They began to count;

"One elephant… two elephant… three elephant… four…"

And then the thunder sounded.

"It's going away." gasped Miranda.

"Do you hear that Gabby." said Bianca giving her little girl a squeeze. "The storm is going away. It's going to be alright."

…

From the time they were counting fifteen elephants and more, Gabby was joining in. The storm a little less scary now that the kids knew it was really going away.

By the time Miranda and AJ were counting thirty or forty elephants, straining their ears to hear the sound of thunder, Gabby was fast asleep; curled up in the space between Bianca and Marissa.

AJ unexpectedly gave a huge yawn; follow quickly by a yawn from Miranda. Then Bianca stretched and found herself yawning as well. For the first time that evening Marissa turned to look at the bedside clock. It was nearly midnight.

"Okay, we need to get to some sleep," said Marissa, pushing down her own yawn. Why was yawning so contagious?

Miranda moaned and clung tightly to Bianca. Both children looked unhappy about the prospect of returning to their own beds. The storm had made their new rooms strange and a little too lonely for them right now.

Bianca and Marissa eyes met with the same question in them.

"You can stay with us tonight if you want." said Bianca, "But we all need to try and sleep. You still have work and school tomorrow!"

"Some of us." said Marissa giving Bianca a grin. "One of us can lie in as long as she wants."

Miranda or AJ seemed to like the idea of staying. Everyone snuggled down under the large duvet; the older children on the outside of their parents with Gabby curled up in the middle of the bed.

Bianca wriggled into the mattress making room for herself as she tried to get comfortable sandwiched between her daughters; Gabby's knee in her belly and Miranda pressing against her back. The storm was slowly dying away until only the light pitter-patter of rain could be heard.

"I guess I now I know why we have such a big bed." whispered Marissa as she lay her head on her pillow.

Bianca looked over the head of her youngest daughter to meet Marissa's eyes in the dark.

"I'm sorry the night ended the way it did."

"I'm not." said Marissa. "I'm not saying this hasn't left me a little… um… '_frustrated'_ but we have all the time in the world to be together. We needed to put the kids first tonight, but there is always tomorrow night and every night after that, for the rest of our lives."

"I love you." whispered Bianca.

"I love you more."

Bianca shook her head and gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, "But such a thing isn't possible."

…


	301. Chapter 301 : Burying the Hatchet

Krystal flicked on the radio as she turned out of the driveway of her daughter's new house. The rain was falling a little harder now and she wished she had thought to pack an umbrella.

When she pulled up at the next stop sign and realised the car in front was Kendal's. Bianca's sister seemed to have the same attitude towards her as Erica did. It was better disguised, and they were at least able to have a civil conversation without in degrading into back stabbing comments and snide remarks. In truth the animosity between her and Erica Kane was long standing and sometimes she found their little spats more enjoyable then some of her friendships. For their daughter's sake though, if Erica would let her, it was time to bury the hatchet… _Although deep down she would still like to bury it in Erica's back!_

No, she needed to be there for Marissa. She was getting a real chance to be the mother her daughter had always deserved and she wasn't going to waste it.

Driving along the long sweeping road that took them past the Miranda Centre, Krystal noticed Kendal was slowing down and then pulled in at the side of the road. Had she a broken down?

Krystal realised that maybe this was a chance to begin to build bridges. She pulled in just in front of Kendal's car. Cursing the rain slightly she got out and went to offer her assistance. Kendal didn't open the passenger side door, only lowered the window leaving her out in the rain.

"Can I help?" Krystal asked.

"It's alright." said Kendal. "It's just a flat. I'll call for assistance."

"Don't be stubborn." said Krystal. "Think of the kids. It's late. It's a horrible night! I can give you a ride and you can get the car sorted tomorrow morning."

Kendal looked back at the kids. Spike was watching with worried eyes. He has never really liked the rain.

She sighed.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "Although we are going to get wet!"

Kendal turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Can you get Spike?" she asked as she worked at unstrapping Ian.

Krystal already had the door open and was reaching for his seat belt.

"Don't' worry about the car seat." said Krystal, "Jenny's one is still in the back."

Kendal nodded and bundled Ian into her arms ready to race to Krystal's car.

…

Kendal shook herself off as she settled into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for this." she said.

Krystal smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

She turned on the ignition and Garth Brookes' "_The Thunder Rolls_" blared from the radio.

"Sorry." she said switching it off.

"Appropriate through." said Kendal, the rain was falling heavily now.

…

They drove in silence for a while. Krystal was desperate to begin a conversation but didn't know how to start.

"That house was beautiful." she said, hoping that Bianca and Marissa, the one thing they had in common, would be a good place to start.

"My sister has good taste." said Kendal.

"So does my daughter, I think." said Krystal the double meaning not lost on her.

She felt Kendal's eyes on her for a moment and then the usually frosty young woman actually laughed.

"God, could those two be any more in love?"

Krystal laughed too.

"I don't think so." she said. "You would swear when they looked at each other they were the only two people in the world."

"Did you know there was something between them before they told you?" Kendal asked. "I remember in St. Barts, I saw Bianca at the bar talking to this woman and I they looked so flirty I thought my sister was moving on from Reese. When I found out it was Marissa sitting there I re-evaluated the moment, but when I think back, knowing now what I know, there was definitely flirting going on."

"I think Marissa was just scared. Scared about losing AJ and nervous about admitting the possibility that she was attracted to another woman" said Krystal. "But yeah, you just had to see them together to know it was more than simple friendship. Bianca would be gazing at Marissa and Marissa would take her hand. And you couldn't have a conversation with Marissa without her mentioning Bianca at some point. Opal and I had a secret joke about waiting for the 'beautiful Bianca' moment."

"Not subtle."

"Not at all." said Krystal. "And yet some people were still surprised by it. Scott apparently didn't have a clue."

They shared a smile.

"So I guess we are family now." said Kendal, a little more seriously.

"I would never hurt her, not again." said Krystal, sensing the unspoken accusation.

"I wouldn't let you." said Kendal flatly.

The conversation dried up instantly and the tension returned. Krystal was a little glad of that. She needed to concentrate on the road. The sky was almost black and rain was falling unrelentingly now.

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and the rain turned to hail.

"Mommy!" cried a nervous voice from the back seat.

…

The hail fell the size of bullets and more thunder rumbled in the distance. Krystal could hardly see the road in front of her.

Just then out of the darkness came a trunk, sounding it's horn like a scream, as it swept past shaking the car.

"That was close!" gasped Kendal.

"This is ridiculous and dangerous." said Krystal. "I'm pulling in."

"Wait," cried Kendal. "We're almost home! It's just the next turning."

…

The sound of the water was terrifying as hail stone ricocheted off of the hood of the car, but Krystal managed to get them safely to Kendal's house, parking as close as possible to the front door.

They waited for a moment but the rain was showing no sign of stopping.

Kendal sighed.

"I say we risk it." she said. With a bit of contortionism Kendal managed to unbuckle a scared Spike and Ian from their seats. She turned to Krystal. "You had better come in as well. It's not a safe night to be driving."

Krystal nodded grateful for the offer.

…

They were all huddled together in the lounge trying to get dry. Kendal had given Krystal a bathrobe to wear while her own clothes were drying. While the storm was raging on and there as no hope of anyone being able to get some sleep. Spike was on Krystal's lap while Ian was curled against his mother chest his hands over his ears as he tried to shut out the noise. At least Kendal could instantly make the storm less frightening for Spike by disconnecting his cochlea implant.

"What is it with Pine Valley and storms?" sighed Krystal rubbing a towel through Spike's wet hair.

Kendal didn't reply.

They shared a look.

"Look just say what you want to say okay." said Krystal. "Now is as good a time as any."

Kendal rocked Ian for a moment before licking her lips.

"I hate what you did to my sister. She was so vulnerable back then, so desperate; so hurt. The only thing she had was her child; her only hope… and you took that from her. I have never seen a person in more pain than the moment when I had to tell her that her daughter was gone, and she wouldn't even have a body to bury, or a scrap of proof that she had even existed."

Krystal sighed as the guilt engulfed her. The same guilt she felt every time she saw Bianca. But Kendal wasn't finished.

"And, oh, the irony of it all, that you can now claim Miranda as a grandchild. That thought sickens me more than any of it!"

"I regret every second I kept Bianca from her child." said Krystal slowly. "There are no excuses and nothing in the world can make up for what I did, but I have tried to make amends every day since. I still don't know how she forgave Babe and me. Your sister is one of the true, good, beautiful people on this earth. A real angel."

Kendal face softened a little as Krystal spoke of her sister.

Krystal gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"I have spent my whole life making stupid mistakes. Actions, which at the time seemed like the only thing to do, later prove to be the worst mistakes of my life. I sold my child! I separated my twins because I didn't believe I could afford to keep them both. It was lucky that Marissa found herself a loving home, but god do I regret missing the chance to see her grow up into the incredible young woman she is now."

Krystal looked Kendal in the eye.

"I know I've built my life on regrets but the two people I hurt the most in the world have found happiness together and I am going to do everything in my power to help them stay that way. Even if I have to humiliate myself; grovel on broken glass and kiss Erica's feet to make peace with her. I will do it for them, because I owe them so much more than I can ever repay."

Kendal didn't speak for a moment as she looked out into the storm, absorbing the older woman's words.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, because I just… I can't." she said at last. "But for Bianca's sake I am willing to start again; a clean slate. Because you are right; my sister is truly happy right now and nothing should be allowed to jeopardise that. "

"Thank you." said Krystal.

"I'm not saying it will be so easy with my mother, though." said Kendal, half-jokingly. "Broken glass might just be the start of what you will be forced to crawl through to make your peace with her!"

…


	302. Chapter 302 : There Were Five in the Bed

**Opps - I almost forgot it was Monday (I'm working a funny schedule this week to cover holidays.) Time for the weekly intro!**

**So thank you as always for your kind reviews - I'm still not sure how this story has gotten past the 300 chapter mark but hey as long as I'm still enjoying the writing and you're still enjoying the reading I'll keep going as long as I can!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa is distracted at work, the sales results for Midnight Shadow vs. Origana are in and Jackson has a meeting with Adam Chandler.**

**...**

Gabby woke up with a strange weight on her tummy. She opened her eyes to look up at blue sky through the big window above her head. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She turned her head to see mommy fast asleep beside her and then she turned to the other side and Momma 'Rissa was sleeping too. She looked down to find out what was pressing on her belly, it was mommy and 'Rissa holding hands. She pouted slightly, she wanted to get up and they were stopping her!

"Mommy." she moaned, giving her mom a push to wake her up.

Miranda's head popped up the other side of mommy.

"Shush Gabby, they're sleeping."

"Not anymore." mumbled Bianca with a groan and slowly opened her eyes.

Marissa yawned as well.

Bianca and Marissa's eyes met over the pillows.

"Morning." said Marissa with a sleepy smile.

"Morning." said Bianca an equally dreamy expression on her face. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Bianca chucked,

"I told you last night that wasn't possible."

"Well I'm telling you it is!"

"Nah-ha!" said Bianca childishly.

"Mm-hm!" replied Marissa with a grin.

"Mommy!" demanded Gabby in frustrated tones, tugging at the arms that pinned her to the bed. Both Marissa and Bianca looked down in surprise at their clasped hands, somehow they had managed to find each other during the night.

"Mommy." cried Gabby again desperate for attention.

"What's wrong sweetheart," Bianca asked releasing her entwined fingers from Marissa's.

"I need to pee-pee." The youngest Montgomery exclaimed.

"Okay." Bianca said, sitting up and pulling aside the covers. Mom duty called!

Marissa sat up as well, only there was suddenly a cry and then crash behind her.

AJ had fallen out of bed.

"Oh no, AJ are you okay."

His hand waved over the edge of the mattress, as he lay stunned on the floor for a moment.

"I'm okay."

"You're sure." asked Marissa bending down to help him back up.

"I'm okay." he said again, climbing back into bed beside her.

Bianca suddenly burst out with laugher.

"Do you know what that reminds me of? …the song! _There were five in the bed and the little one said…" _she gave Gabby a playful poke_, "… Roll over, Roll over." _

Marissa laughed too.

"So we all rolled over and AJ fell out."

"That's funny." said Miranda.

AJ looked like he thought it might have been funnier if it had been someone else who had fallen out of bed.

"Mommy!" cried Gabby. She was bouncing up and down on the mattress now. "Pee-pee!"

"Quick-quick then." cried Bianca, shooing her daughter off of the end of the bed.

"Do you want me to take her?" Marissa asked.

"No, I can manage."

Bianca paused for a moment at the foot of the bed and then hopped after her daughter to the bathroom on her right leg.

That left Marissa in bed with AJ and Miranda.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" she asked her son.

"A little," he said, "Because I landed on my sore knee from yesterday." He pulled his leg out from under the covers and showed her his bruise.

"Ouch." said Marissa in sympathy.

"I got a bruise yesterday too." said Miranda rolling up the sleeve of her pyjama top to show off her elbow.

"My bruise is bigger." boasted AJ.

"Now, now it's too early for arguments." said Marissa, "We need to start thinking about getting up! It's…" Marissa glanced at the bedside clock, "… Four twenty!"

The sunshine coming through the skylight was so bright it felt so much later.

"We need to go back to sleep." she amended.

Just then there was the sound of the toilet flushing and Gabby and Bianca emerged.

"Do you realise how early it is? Four o'clock!" Marissa exclaimed with a yawn. "We need a blind on that skylight."

"I thought there was." said Bianca. "It works on remote."

"And where is the remote?"

Bianca shrugged. She then motioned for her eldest daughter to scoot into the middle of the bed with her little sister to make it easier for her to climb in.

"Is this it?" asked AJ picking up a grey handset from the bedside table. He looked at the keys for a moment and then pressed the most likely button. There was a whirl and a dark blue blind pulled across the skylight making the bedroom suddenly dark and cosy.

"So," Marissa asked as she looked hopefully in Bianca's direction, "Do you kids want to go doze in your beds for the last few hours." That way she could have a few hours alone with Bianca before morning; maybe finish what they started last night…

"I want to stay here." said AJ.

"Me too!" cried Miranda. "It's fun!"

"Me th-wee!" added Gabby.

Marissa's hopeful expression dropped and Bianca gave her a sad smile.

"Alright, but tomorrow night you are sleeping in your own bed." said Bianca firmly.

Everyone settled back down and closed their eyes, trying to get a little more sleep.

After a while there was a plaintive cry from Miranda.

"Mom, Gabby keeps kicking me!"

Bianca opened one eye and tried not to groan… Mom duty called once more!

…


	303. Chapter 303 : Worrying about Bianca

The morning rush was just beginning at the bistro, and while Krystal hurried to pass on the order for table six she noticed her daughter leaning on the bar and staring into space. Not the behaviour you expect from your usually organised and efficient manager.

She put her hand on Marissa's back and her daughter almost jumped out of her skin.

"Honey," said Krystal, "I take it your head is somewhere else."

Marissa gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"Now I know, you, along with the rest of Pine Valley, didn't get much sleep last night 'cause of the storm… but is something wrong."

"No... I'm... I'm just worrying about Bianca being home alone." said Marissa. "It's silly. We ended up getting up latethis morning, what with one thing and another. And then she got breakfast while I got everyone ready… She was still in her nightgown when we left. In my head I have images of her fallen down the stairs or slipped in the shower with no one there to help her! She's not used to her new brace yet and she is always pushing herself too hard!"

"You're that worried about her?"

"She supposed to be taking it easy but she won't. She still insists she is coming here for lunch and then popping into the office this afternoon to catch up with things at the Miranda Centre. I told her not too, the doctors told her, Muriel told her, but she won't listen."

"Honey," said Krystal, putting her hand back onto her daughter's shoulder. "Go home!"

"What… no!" said Marissa, stepping back from her mother's kind hand. "I'm supposed to be working!"

"Camilla and I can handle it." said Krystal. "Go home; you're not really here anyway."

"Really?" asked Marissa.

"Rest, put your mind at ease… spend some quality time with Bianca…and I expect you ready and able for work tomorrow."

Marissa didn't need any more persuasion; she tore off her apron and practically threw it behind the counter before racing from the bistro.

"I will! Thanks mom."

…

Kendal was worrying about her sister. Bianca was home alone for the first time; what if something happened?

There was the big finance meeting at Fusion this afternoon, where Kendal was beginning to realise she was going to have to eat some major crow, as her mother's new cosmetics range was now outselling some of their major rivals.

But surely it wouldn't hurt to pop by and just check on Bianca before lunch? She had the perfect excuse; she still had a set of house keys from opening up for the movers yesterday. She would just drop in, say hi, return the keys, make sure Bianca hadn't had any accidents and was taking it easy, and then come back to the office in time to be royally humiliated by her mother.

No problem!

…

As soon as Marissa and the kids were safely on their way Bianca had made her way back to bed to catch up on a bit more sleep. She dozed for about an hour before she started feeling guilty. Marissa and the kids were up and about and she felt like she was just being lazy. So she decided to get up and get dressed and try to do something useful around the house, maybe finish unpacking the last couple of boxes in the mud room.

Bianca had just stepped out of the shower and was heading across to the closet to find something to wear when there was chime on her cell phone. She picked it up from the bedside table. It was a text from Marissa.

_*Firstly - Are you still in bed? Secondly - about our discussion earlier, I do love you more.*_

Bianca frowned not really understanding the first part of the message. A little confused she sent a reply.

_*Firstly – No, I'm up and just getting dressed. Secondly - I love you so much more.*_

Marissa's reply came back almost instantly.

_*Firstly – Good , stop what you are doing, I'm almost there! Secondly - I love you more times a billion!*_

Bianca laughed.

_*Firstly – What? Secondly – I love you more times infinity. You can't beat that!*_

Suddenly there was a loud bang downstairs that could only be the front door slamming shut and then the clatter of running feet on the stairs. Bianca turned round in time to see a breathless Marissa standing in the bedroom doorway grinning at her.

"I can try!" she said, her eyes slowly taking in the figure of Bianca in nothing but a bathrobe.

Marissa kicked of her shoes as she rushed forward to pull Bianca into her arms and kiss her passionately.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked when the kiss finally ended and they both caught their breath.

"Isn't it obvious? I have the rest of the day off," said Marissa, quickly undoing the buttons on her shirt, "And as I made a few phone calls on the way over, so do you! We are now free to celebrate our new house and our new bed for as loudly and as long as we like." Marissa stopped one arm out of her sleeve, suddenly unsure of herself… "Or am I coming on a bit strong?"

"Oh definately not." said Bianca with a wide toothy grin as she helped Marissa the rest of the way out of her shirt. "But how did you manage it?"

"Let's just say I have a very understanding boss!"

"Hmm." Bianca sighed, pulling Marissa into a fervent kiss of her own as they stumbled back towards the bed. "I must remember to thank her."

…

Kendal rang the door-bell twice but there was no reply. Worried, she let herself in; what if Bianca had fallen down and couldn't get up?

She took barely five steps into the hall when she heard a loud moan. Bianca was hurt!

There was another louder moan… it was coming from upstairs in the master bedroom.

Kendal made a frantic dash up the stairs, hurrying to her sister's aid.

She pushed open the bedroom door to be faced with the sight of two bodies writhing under the sheets just as her little sister called out the name Marissa in a loud, breathless, drawn out cry.

Kendal spun back out of the doorway, and prayed they hadn't seen her. She closed her eyes trying to get the image and the sound out of her head; her cheeks now beetroot red.

Then she heard giggling coming from the bed and her baby sister, in rather husky tone, whisper,

"Now I rather think it's my turn to make you scream!"

Kendal took the stairs two at a time as she fled, all the while muttering the mantra,

"Call first… always, always call first… don't just drop by… never, ever again!"

She closed the front door as quietly as possible and ran to her car; hopefully they would never ever know she was there.

…

**A well-deserved moment of happiness for Minx and that should also solve the problem of Kendal interrupting the happy couple at inopportune times in the future! Tee hee!**


	304. Chapter 304 :Rise of the Midnight Shadow

The tension in the Fusion Offices was almost unbearable and the official announcement at the finance meeting was still to come. Erica's employees were being irritatingly smug about the whole thing… and as Kendal was out of the office, Madison and Randi decided to go elsewhere for a working lunch to gather their thoughts before the meeting.

They took a table in the corner at Krystal's. Randi pulled out her laptop while Madison perused the menu. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy talking but she had a real craving for bacon and mayonnaise… maybe with a chocolate brownie.

"So how do we compare on the numbers?" Madison asked after they had given Krystal their order.

"_Midnight Shadow_ is nowhere near matching the income coming in from Erica's _Origana_ range." said Randi, "Even if you go on percentages of profit versus expenses Erica is still coming out on top."

"Kendal is not going to be happy." sighed Madison.

"And you know the most irritating part."

"Erica was right to spend half a million on advertising?" quipped Madison.

Randi didn't look like she appreciated her friend's reply.

"No, the most irritating thing is those comics we gave out for free, are now worth a fortune online."

Madison remembered her mentioning it last week.

"Yeah, you said, five dollars a set."

"An issue." corrected Randi, "And that was last week… issues five and six are now selling for fifteen to thirty dollars each."

"Why would someone pay that much for a ten page comic?" Madison asked incredulously.

"You don't do much social networking do you? It's everywhere."

"What is?"

"We have created a phenomenon. You should see some of the stuff being written about _Midnight Shadow_ online at the moment! She's everywhere!"

Madison shook her head.

"Even if that is true, how will that help us with today's finance meeting? The comic was great for PR and all, but how is it actually making us any money?"

…

In an office in L.A., Kit Sterling, the big time movie producer and director, was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, looking over his sunglasses at the two nervous young executives standing before him.

"Well, pitch." he said, in his best intimidating voice.

The first young man stepped forward. He was visibly sweating. Kit loved having this effect on his underlings, it meant they respected him.

"Picture the scene." the youth stammered, "There is a secret world unknown to humanity. A world that hasn't changed for centuries; with rules and attitudes set in stone. A world peopled by a wretched race of creatures lost in the shadows still believing themselves to be mighty and powerful. There is only a handful of them left but in their eyes they are gods. Next to them, the human race is simply cattle, put on the earth to service their needs. They believe that everything that humanity does is worthless and an abomination. It is a very dangerous and unbending society built on blood. I'm talking about Vampires!"

Kit's ears pricked up, Vampires were hot property in the box office at the moment.

"Go on." he said, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

The second young man, the one in Woody Allen spectacles, stepped forward, his expression slightly more confident now Kit was showing interest.

"Into this world is born a young vampire. She wants something more than the old ways and becomes fascinated with the forbidden world of humanity. You see her growing up, a child in the sixties, illicitly stealing a comic book from a camper van belonging to a family devoured by her people. This begins an obsession with superheroes… As a child she begins to realise her people are the evil monsters from her comics. She decides she would rather be the hero... then you jump to the present day when she finally finds a way to live in the human world."

"Vampires are long lived so it takes her a long time to grow up, so after fifty years she appears about twenty." explained 'sweaty guy'. "She is in almost all respects immortal, also super strong and super fast. But there are many things that stop her from living in the real world with humans the way she wants to. First, vampires have no reflection, physically she has an outline in the mirror only her features are a blur."

"But she discovers make-up is the perfect disguise." said 'Woody Allen specs', "Done right it can give her a human reflection – like a make-up mask that allows her to be seen in the mirror and on cameras and so on. The film then follows her as she tries to use her powers for good and become the hero she dreams of; all the while fighting against her instincts and her hunger. Keeping her new identity secret from her vampire clan and her true nature secret from her human friends.

"I'm liking the sound of this, vampires _**and **_super heroes, this could be box office gold!" said Kit. "How soon can you get me a story board together?"

"Um, one already exists," said the sweaty executive, putting a small stack of comic books on the desk.

Kit picked up the top copy.

"Midnight Shadow… I like it! Can you get me the rights? Who owns it… Marvel… DC?"

"Fusion Cosmetics." replied the sweaty executive.

"A cosmetics company? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"The company belongs to Kendal Hart-Slater."

"Erica Kane's daughter!" choked Kit. "That woman… that woman. She cost me a fortune, forcing me to pay royalties to her daughter's charity… _10 per cent."_

Kit's face had almost turned green.

"I thought the Erica Kane movie was this company's highest grossing film to date," said 'Woody Allen specs', "And that advertisers were offering eight digit figures for product placement in the third film which isn't even in production yet!"

Kit took a deep breath; _that was true…_

He picked up the comic book again, it was too good a thing to miss out on.

He pressed the intercom button.

"Heidi, get Fusion Cosmetics on the phone. I need to speak to one Kendal Hart-Slater."

_As long as he didn't have to deal with Erica in person…_

…


	305. Chapter 305 : Jackson and Adam

Jackson Montgomery was sat at his desk. He sighed contentedly. He had been stuck at home as he recovered from his injuries, being pampered by Erica and worried over by his son. Now he was back where belonged… even if the hospital insisted he only carry out light duties.

This morning he sat in on a client meeting with the new corporate lawyer, Henry Miller, who was a replacement for Marissa. He seemed like a young man with a good head on his shoulders and Jackson found his presence wasn't really required. The next three hours he spent checking through depositions and catching up on the case histories of new clients the firm was managing.

In fact Jackson was rather irritated by how well things had been going in his absence.

…

Jackson put aside a particularly unchallenging document covering the legal status of an animal beauty parlour, Kitty Queen, which was being sued by a newly successful rap artist with the same name.

There was a knock on the office door and his secretary popped a head in.

"There is a Mr Adam Chandler, who wishes a meeting."

Jackson frowned, what did Adam want?

"Show him in." said Jackson, quickly straightening the papers on his desk.

He stood up and shook Adam by the hand in welcome before gesturing for him to take a seat.

"How can I help you?" Jackson asked.

"I need to talk to you about my son." said Adam. He looked uncomfortable and unhappy.

"JR?" said Jackson.

"I understand you were the defence attorney at the hearing a few months back." said Adam. "I don't know if you have heard that they are releasing JR from Oak Haven and he is going to trial in three weeks for the attempted murder of his ex-wife."

"Three weeks?" gasped Jackson surprised that he had gotten a court date so fast.

"JR is being represented by Carol Robinson."

"Oh." said Jackson. That name told him all he needed to know. The woman only represented high profile cases. She was a powerful and canny lawyer who spent as much time with the press as she did in the court room. She was notorious for turning every case she was involved in into a drawn out three ring circus. She was also notorious for winning by whatever means necessary. Unfortunately she won a lot!

"Who is prosecuting?" Jackson asked.

"The DA is taking the case himself."

Jackson nodded, it was a high profile case so it made sense for his old friend Derek to take charge.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Jackson asked.

"How strong is the possibility that JR will be charged for this?"

"I can't say." said Jackson, "There is plenty of evidence against him, including his own testimony, but Carol is very good at playing the angles and JR's schizophrenia gives her a good hook to build a defence of diminished responsibility… I can't say…"

Adam nodded.

"He's my son… I don't know how I feel about it. I know I'm becoming a weak old man…"

Jackson was about to protest but Adam held up hand to silence it.

"I am." He said. "And yet I have done some despicable things in my long life… I know I have… And then I look at my son… all that anger in him… My boy is someone I don't recognise anymore and I can't help but wonder if I had a hand in creating the monster he's become."

There was an uncomfortable silence and Jackson couldn't help but wonder why Adam had come to him for this.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" said Jackson eventually.

"Nothing. You don't need to say anything." said Adam with a sigh, "I'm rambling. This isn't the real reason for my visit."

There was another moment of silence as Adam pulled a hand-written document from his briefcase and handed to Jackson.

"I want to change my will." he said, "And I want to do it quietly away from my lawyers at Chandler. I trust you. We may not have seen eye to eye over the years but I know you are an honourable man and I know I can trust you to keep this just between us."

"Of course." said Jackson.

"I want to make AJ my direct heir." said Adam, "The business will pass to my nephew, Scott, but I want my estate to pass to AJ. And I want to make Marissa the executor until my grandson comes of age… I also want to make her the beneficiary of an annual endowment of twenty thousand dollars a year for the rest of her life. She has succeeding in making my grandson very happy and I want to reward that."

Adam sighed and gave Jackson a moment to look over the papers,

"Now you understand why JR can't find out about this and why this cannot leak to the press." He asked.

Jackson nodded.

"Disowned by his father in favour of his ex-wife… Something Carol Robinson would milk for all it's worth going to trial. Adam, you can trust my discretion."

"Thank you." said Adam Chandler, giving his old rival a warm smile.

…


	306. Chapter 306 : Afternoon Delight

Bianca and Marissa settled into each other's arms; the fervent kisses, eager hands and frantic passion fading to a peaceful satisfied calm.

Marissa sighed and buried her head in Bianca's shoulder reaching up to trace her finger down her lover's neck; feeling the bumps of scar tissue under her fingertip.

"You're incredible." she sighed.

"I am or I was?" teased Bianca, running her fingers along Marissa's sides.

"Both." said Marissa, her smile beaming.

Bianca purred happily as Marissa planted a trail of tender kisses along her collar bone.

"Does that mean I win?" Bianca asked. The silly argument over who loved the other more had led to a long and very energetic bout of love making and the question was still not full resolved.

"No, you just made me love you even more." sighed Marissa. "Besides," she added, shifting her weight on top of Bianca, so she could gaze down into her eyes. "You've been doing this for longer. I just think I need more practice."

Bianca smirked and pulled Marissa down on top of her.

"I think you've practiced enough for now. We need to think about getting up!"

"We have all day." groaned Marissa, "I don't want to move."

"Believe me, I want to stay here more than anything but it's almost two and I don't think the doctors will be very happy with me if on my first day home I miss my medication."

Marissa sat up suddenly.

"Lunch! You need lunch!"

She scooted off of the bed and snatched Bianca's bath robe from the floor.

"You stay there." she said, pointing a strict finger at Bianca, a playful expression on her face. "There are plenty of leftovers in the refrigerator! You don't move and I will be right back."

She tied the robe around herself and headed to the door. She turned back to make one last jokey comment but the sight of Bianca watching her from the bed, an adorable grin on her lips, was too much. She hurried back, clambering onto the bed to give Bianca one last, long, loving kiss before backing up to the door.

She pointed her stern finger again in warning as she left.

"Don't move!"

"I won't," said Bianca with a laugh, totally captivated by her girlfriend's antics.

…

While Marissa was downstairs Bianca took a moment to recover the bed covers that had ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed. She then settled back into her pillow and waited.

Marissa appeared moments later, with a bed tray laden with food. Most of it was leftovers from the party the day before, a selection of sandwiches and quiche and a bit of salad. There were also two ice teas and Bianca's jar of medication. She placed the tray on Bianca lap and settled by her knees.

"That's quite a spread." said Bianca, shaking out a pill and then swallowing it with a gulp of ice tea.

"Well I need you to keep you strength up for the next round." said Marissa coyly, before taking a very suggestive bite out of her sandwich.

Bianca almost sprayed the bed with tea as she tried not to laugh.

"You thought that was funny?" asked Marissa as Bianca tried to stop herself from choking.

"No," spluttered Bianca, as she got her breath back, "I just thought that was insanely cute. You get more adorable by the second."

Marissa pouted in disappointment.

"I was going for sexy."

Bianca lifted the tray and moved it to one side so she could scoot closer and wrap her arms around Marissa's neck. She leant forward, her nose brushing Marissa's in an Eskimo kiss

"You are the perfect combination of cute, sexy, adorable, beautiful, stunning, funny, smart and did I say cute?"

"You did." said Marissa unable to keep up the pretence of sulking when Bianca's smiling lips were so close to her own.

"Well it deserves a second mention." said Bianca, the light in her eyes burning a little more intensely as her expression grew more serious. "I've never known anyone like you. Someone I can love so easily and so much. Someone I trust with all my heart. It sounds crazy but… it's like I was born to love you… and yet saying 'I love you' doesn't feel like enough to describe what you mean to me... I can't imagine my life without you."

Bianca suddenly bit her lip and lent back.

"Was that too much?" she asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"That was beautiful." sighed Marissa. She looked down at the half eaten sandwich in her hand and put it back on the tray. Then she reached out and took Bianca's hands in her own, entwining their fingers.

"Do you know what I feel when I look at you?" Marissa asked. "I hear a song. A song I know means the world to both of us and until only very recently has been lost with my other memories. But now every time I'm with you I hear the words clear in my head…"

Then she began to sing,

"_All through the night,_

_Near and far, we will be together…"_

Bianca gave a cry.

"Our song, you remember our song!"

Bianca's eyes were wide and she was smiling in amazement.

Marissa smiled back as her gaze locked with Bianca's.

"Forever more!" she whispered.

Bianca gasped before pulling Marissa into a delighted kiss.

"Forever more!"

The heat of the kiss grew as Bianca pulled Marissa back down onto the bed. When they hit the mattress there was a slight rattle from the china in the tray.

They both pulled out of the kiss, bashful grins in their faces.

"Lunch first." said Marissa.

"Lunch first." echoed Bianca.

And yet they didn't move. Bianca found herself transfixed by Marissa's smile as she brushed her fingers through her lover's short hair.

"I love you so much." she sighed.

Marissa was staring into Bianca's eyes and getting lost in their depths.

"I love you more." she replied.

The mutual stare lasted a moment longer before they both burst out laughing.

Bianca pulled Marissa into a quick, sweet kiss.

"Shall we just call it a draw?"

…


	307. Chapter 307 : The Finance meeting

The tension was thick when Kendal entered the board room and took her seat. Erica was sat at the opposite end of the long conference table, Helena and Chris who had joined her, were looking particularly smug.

Randi and Madison were sitting alongside Kendal. Madison couldn't help notice that Kendal seemed a little side-tracked.

"Was Bianca all right?" she asked.

"Yes… I mean no, I didn't see… I mean I didn't go and see her." stammered Kendal. "I'll give her a call this evening."

"So what's the matter?" Randi asked. "You seem distracted?"

"Um… well I have just had a very interesting phone conversation which I shall talk about in a moment." said Kendal rather cryptically.

"So are we starting?" asked Helena in her usual brusque tone.

It was supposed to be just another financial review meeting but everyone at Fusion knew about Kendal and Erica's bet, and everyone knew today was the day to announce the winner.

Kendal looked across the table at her mother before she opened the file in front of her. As usual they went through the various beauty ranges discussing how they were performing and any new promotions that were being pushed. The _Mother and Baby_ line was seeing a decline, but that could be explained by established customers turning to the _Origana_ range instead. _Fierce_ was adding a new double shade lipstick to its range and increasing the colour palette with four new shades which would be launching for Halloween. The perfume ranges, _Fusion_, and _Fusion_ _Gold _were seeing steady results after a recent magazine campaign and there was a slight up sale of the _Getting Rouge_ nails range after it came second in a magazine trial.

Kendal had left _Midnight shadow_ and _Origana _until the end.

"I am pleased to announce that the _Origana_ range had exceeded sale of four hundred and thirty thousand dollars since its launch three months ago." she said. "This is well over the projected figures and there is still room for growth. I understand you want to launch a winter range in time for Christmas."

"That's right." said Erica. "We are looking to focus on the scent of 'Winter Berries' and rebranding with red packaging. And so as not to complicate our audience and to keep with our simplicity theme we are will use the name _Origana Winter_."

"Do you have the costs?"

"Malcolm has given me the figure fifty thousand, but that doesn't include the publicity launch which I estimate will add another fifteen thousand to the bill."

"Well it's not like you can't afford it." said Kendal, not quite able to keep the bitterness from her tone.

She turned over to the last sheet of paper in her file.

"And finally we will look at our newest range _Midnight Shadow_. Initial sales have been good and it is predicted we will exceed sales of two hundred and fifty thousand before the end of this quarter."

"That's excellent." said Erica, and she gave her daughter a wide smile.

Kendal frowned at the unexpected show of affection.

"Clearly it will not be the runaway success my mother has achieved with her _Origana_ range, but then it was never meant to be more than a low budget staple. So mother, I must announce you the winner of our little wager."

"Honey, don't sell yourself short." said Erica, "And I didn't take on the bet to win. When I came to this company you were struggling and asked for my help. But you couldn't see why you were failing. And it wasn't the product that was letting you down, it was you, Kendal. You had no drive, no passion. You seemed happy to just trundle along in the middle of the road and not take risks. I took the bet to teach you a lesson, yes. I took it to force you to strive harder and think outside the box… and you did and look what happens… success. Your company is a success again because you felt passionate about something and you worked hard to prove it. Kendal I didn't win. We all won!"

Kendal narrowed her eyes at her mother. But then she sighed, Erica was right. After Zack's death she had felt detached from everything and failure just became an excuse not to try. Her mother's presence had changed all that; shaken things up in new and unexpected way.

"I guess you are right." said Kendal, but then she gave her mother a sly smile. "It would seem conflict is a form of motivation. But Mom be gracious in victory. I was wrong to beat you down on expenses when you clearly knew what you were doing. But I would appreciate you keeping a slightly tighter belt in future and consider our other lines. It isn't a complete success if you've damaged sales in our other brands to get there."

"I shall be sure to keep a tighter rein on expenses." said Erica, "And I actually have some ideas for promoting the Mother and Baby line this winter… as the perfect treatment for sensitive winter-dried skin…"

"Sounds interesting." said Kendal. "Madison as you have the lead on that line, maybe you should book a meeting."

"Will do." said Madison, jotting a note in her diary.

"That concludes the meeting unless there is any other business." said Kendal. There was a general shaking of heads.

"Remember everyone tomorrow we are meeting to review packaging for the Christmas gift ranges. Chris I need to see the costing's for the_ Origana _winter launch by then." said Kendal. "Mom, Randi and Madison can you stay, I have one final announcement."

The room slowly emptied while those requested stayed in their seats.

"Before this meeting I had a very interesting call from a Film Producer in regards to the character Midnight Shadow."

"Seriously!" gasped Randi. "

"Who was the producer?" Erica asked.

"I was contacted by Kit Sterling." said Kendal giving her mother a smile, "He offered four million for the film rights and anything else I wanted, his only condition was that we give him free reign with the character and that you, mom, had nothing to do with it."

Erica frowned.

"Well I hope he does a better job with her than he did with my life story." she muttered bitterly.

"What, I love that film!" cried Madison. "It's so inspiring!"

Erica and Kendal didn't look like they agreed.

"It alright mom, I can getting my lawyers to draw up a contract, which will protect our rights to use the name and the character for our own promotions and add a stipulation on the exclusive use of Fusion cosmetics in the production. I want to make sure that if we go ahead we get the best deal possible."

"Only if?" asked Randi.

"Well the character is your creation, both of you. So it's your decision as to what happens next."

Madison and Randi shared a grin.

"Well I'd like to see the movie." said Randi.

Madison nodded.

"It's a yes from me too." said Madison.

…


	308. Chapter 308 : The evening

Bianca groaned as she opened her eyes. The room was dark and quiet and at some point the covers had been tucked in around her. She had fallen asleep, and the most surprising part was waking up to find herself alone. Where was Marissa? How long had she been sleeping?

Bianca became aware of voices; two not so careful whispers coming from the direction of the door.

_"See she's sleeping? Sometimes grownups need a nap time too!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she was very sick and sometimes sleeping makes you better."_

_"Oh."_

"But I'm not sleeping anymore." said Bianca recognising the voices of Gabby and her little friend Ayesha.

She sat up pulling the covers around herself.

"How long have you been home sweetie?" she asked

"Not long." said Gabby, climbing into the bed to give her mommy a cuddle while Ayesha watched from the side-lines. "Momma 'Rissa's making dinner. Its pasta but I told her I don't like pasta. Will you tell her mommy so I won't have to eat it?"

"Now you know you at least have to try it." said Bianca.

Gabby just pulled a face.

Bianca gave a big yawn.

"If it's almost dinner time I think it might be a good idea if I got up and dressed, don't you? I can't be lazing in bed all day."

"Okay mommy." said Gabby.

"Why don't you go play with your best friend? Have you shown her your bedroom?"

"Yeah," said Gabby, then her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "I'm gonna go downstairs and tell everyone you're awake!

"You do that." said Bianca.

She smiled at Gabby as her daughter hurried out of the room Ayesha close behind her.

…

Now she was showered and dressed Bianca made her way downstairs. She heard voices coming from the Parlour. But on further investigation discovered it was very loud voices coming from the den.

She peaked in to find Reggie on the couch with AJ and Miranda playing a computer game. Gabby and Ayesha were watching the game with interest, cheering the animated cars on as the raced around the track.

"Who's winning?" Bianca asked; she had to raise her voice to be heard over the cheering and the music from the game.

"Guess." said Reggie, grinning when he saw her. He gave AJ a nudge when he spoke and the little boy gave a cry of protest as his car swerved off the track.

Miranda grinned too at the sight of her mom. She paused the game to Reggie and AJs consternation and leaped off the couch to give her mommy a hug.

Bianca bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Did you have fun at school?"

"We did dancing in the hall… Mom, can I have dancing lessons?"

"I thought you told me ballet was boring."

"Not ballet…" said Miranda, "Jazz… I want to do Jazz dancing. Haley was telling me and Emma and we both want to go. Emma is asking her daddy tonight… the lessons are in Wednesday after school…"

Miranda looked up hopefully.

"I don't see why not." said Bianca. "Why don't we talk about it later, when we don't have guests?"

"Thanks mom." cried Miranda, wrapping her arms tighter around Bianca's legs in a grateful hug.

"So Reggie." said Bianca, "I guess I owe you a conversation."

"Well, my answer is a yes," said Reggie, "I have warned Muriel I might be handing in my resignation at the Miranda Centre. I hope all we have to do is finalise the details."

"Why are you leaving the Miranda centre?" asked AJ.

"Because he is coming to work here. I've asked him to be your new Mr Nanny."

"Cool!" cried Miranda.

"Yay. That is awesome!" exclaimed AJ, giving Reggie a high five.

"I think they approve." said Bianca with a laugh. "We can talk the details over after dinner. You are staying right?"

"That was the plan. Marissa invited us."

"Excellent."

"Mom, when is dinner, I'm starving!" moaned Miranda.

"Tell you what. You three get back to your game and I will go and find out."

…

Bianca wandered through to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and listened in as Marissa was talking to Camilla and they were both laughing.

"I wish I could wangle a day in bed with my boyfriend." said Camilla with a snort of laughter.

"It wasn't like that." protested Marissa.

"Sure." said Camilla disbelievingly. "Well something you did certainly wore her out."

Bianca took her cue.

"Are you taking my name in vain?" she asked.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakens." said Camilla giving her a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite rested, thanks." said Bianca grinning back.

Marissa gave her gave a wide smile.

"I thought I should let you sleep. We didn't do a very good job of making sure you didn't overdo it today did we."

"Well I'm awake now. What did I miss?"

"Reggie and Camilla brought the kids back. Reggie is playing with AJ and Miranda in the den. Not sure where Gabby and Ayesha wandered off to?"

"After waking me up… They are now acting as cheering section for Mario Karts." said Bianca.

"Oh…" said Marissa, "I told them to leave you be."

"Well I'm glad they didn't." said Bianca. "I had enough of staying in bed all day after all that time in hospital."

"It was that terrible?" Marissa asked with a grin on her lips.

"Some parts were more than wonderful…" sighed Bianca, "But I needed to get up… I have been sent by the kids to find out how long until dinner."

"Not long... I hope you like pasta bolognaise."

"I love it, especially if I'm not the cook. Gabby isn't a fan. But she will eat the sauce if there is lots of cheese." said Bianca.

"I invited Reggie and Camilla to join us and then we can talk about the pool house and the job offer."

"I know." said Bianca. "I feel awful though, I was supposed to see Reggie today at work and I completely forgot."

"Honey." said Marissa stepping closer. "You are just out of hospital after a horrific ordeal. You are supposed to be resting and healing. You can't remember everything."

"No," said Bianca giving her a cheeky grin while taking a step closer herself, "Especially when I have you around to distract me."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Camilla gave a cough to remind them of her presence.

"You two are impossible." she said with a laugh. "Come on Marissa, when will dinner be ready, I'm starving?"

…

"A perfect end to another perfect day." said Bianca climbing into bed beside Marissa. The kids were all tucked up their own beds tonight.

Marissa snuggled in besides Bianca, nuzzling her neck.

"It's nice to have the bed all to ourselves." she sighed.

Bianca bit back a giggle.

"We had it to ourselves all day as well." she snorted.

"True." said Marissa with a sigh as she curled in even closer.

Bianca could tell she was dozing off beside her and she bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, sleepy head." She whispered.

"I'm not sleepy." protested Marissa, although she proved herself a liar with a great big yawn.

"Somehow I'm not convinced." said Bianca.

"No, it's still early, we should talk for a bit." said Marissa. "I'm glad everything is sorted out with Camilla and Reggie."

"Yeah, we're going to miss him at the centre." said Bianca, "I'll put an advert in tomorrow."

Marissa lifted her head from Bianca's shoulder to look her in the eye and poked her with a finger.

"You are not going to work. You need to stay rested."

"You think sitting at a desk and writing e-mails is going to be less strenuous than what we got up to this afternoon."

Marissa bit her lips guiltily.

"Possibly not."

"Besides," said Bianca, "I have a big fund raiser to organise."

Marisa snuggled back against Bianca's shoulder.

"You were serious about that."

"Oh yeah!"

"Just so I can wear that dress."

"Well that isn't my only motivation… but it is defiantly one of the main ones." said Bianca with teasing smile on her lips.

"You're encourage-able." said Marissa giving Bianca's side another poke.

"And you're beautiful." Bianca replied.

Marissa sighed happily and cuddled closer to Bianca. She closed her eyes feeling sleep begin to overtake her. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

The door pushed open and Gabby padded in with her teddy in her arms.

"Honey, what's wrong." asked Bianca, sitting up and pulling out of Marissa's embrace, much to her girlfriend's disappointment.

"Can I sleep with you?" the youngest Montgomery asked.

"But you are a big girl now with you own room and your own bed."

Gabby stood in the middle of the bedroom, a pout on her lips.

Bianca rolled over, reaching for her crutches from the floor beside the bed.

"Come on back to bed." she said,

"I can go." said Marissa, although she was still snuggled in the pillows.

"That's fine, you need your rest." said Bianca getting up from the bed.

"Come on Angel," said Bianca shooing her daughter from the room, "I promise to sit with you until you fall asleep."

…

Gabby took a long time to settle. Instead she wanted to chat about Ayesha and Reggie and why pasta isn't that bad… Gabby had eaten her pasta without complaint because it was Ayesha's favourite.

But eventually the talking stopped, and then the wriggling stopped and then soft, even breaths escaped her daughter's lips as she drifted off to sleep.

Her work done Bianca came back to bed. Marissa was sleeping soundly as she eased herself under the covers beside her.

She found herself watching her sleep; captivated by the beauty of Marissa's soft features as she was lost in her dreams.

"I do love you more." she whispered. "How can I not…"

…


	309. Chapter 309:A morning of surprises

**Thank you for your reviews this week - I seem to be stuck in a loop of Minx cuteness at the moment I hope you don't mind!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica begins to plan her wedding, Kendal finds a moment to catch up with Griffin and Carol Robinson makes her first moves on the run up to JRs trial**

...

Marissa was still half asleep when she became aware to the feeling of warm breath on her cheek and a warm body entwined with her own. With a sigh she leant into the sensation, following the breath to seek out a soft and tender morning kiss. The kisses were returned with equal gentleness, which made her smile. She opened her eyes and pulled away to find Bianca gazing at her with an equally wistful expression on her face.

"Good morning." said Marissa with happy yawn.

"A _very_ good morning." said Bianca, her own smile growing brighter.

Marissa laughed and then gave a playful growl of annoyance.

"You are such a flirt!"

"Sorry, I can't help it when it comes to you." said Bianca. She gazed back at Marissa a confident glint in her eye. "Besides you're the one who woke me with a kiss… again"

Marissa bit her lip coyly.

"It seemed the thing to do."

Bianca leant closer and nuzzled her nose against Marissa's.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Marissa swatted her.

"Flirt."

"You don't like it?"

Marissa laughed and found herself getting lost in Bianca's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love it!" she sighed. "I love everything about you!"

She gazed down at Bianca's lips and leaned in to taste them once more, passion building up in her movements as she pressed closer.

Bianca gave a blissful groan.

"Every morning should start just like this."

"Mmm." moaned Marissa in agreement, as Bianca silenced her lips with more kisses.

…

Breakfast was a little less chaotic than the rush the day before.

AJ, Miranda and Gabby had already decided their seats around the breakfast table and were all happily shovelling in mouthfuls of cereal.

"Momma 'Rissa?" asked Gabby with her mouth full.

"What Gabster?" asked Marissa, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Will you do my hair for me?" Gabby asked. "I want pigtails today."

"I think I can manage that." said Marissa. She ran her fingers through her short pixie cut. "Not that I have much practice."

"Can you do my hair too?" Miranda asked.

"Sure I can be this morning's hair dresser." said Marissa. "How about it AJ, do you want pigtails too?"

AJ didn't look like he thought the joke was that funny.

"No." he said, sulkily. He had been secretly hoping his mom had forgotten the fuss she had made about him getting a haircut. He hated getting a haircut!

AJ noticed Gabby looking thoughtfully at him.

"You know you could have pigtails if you wanted." she said "Your hair is really long!"

"Come on guys eat your breakfast." said Bianca, noticing the tension in the little boy's face and realising he needed a distraction. "Kendal will be here to pick you up in a bit and you won't be ready!"

…

AJ and Miranda had been successfully collected by Kendal for the school run. Bianca was now getting Gabby ready so Marissa could drop them off at the Miranda Centre on her way to work.

"Poor AJ." said Bianca, as she pulled Gabby into her coat.

"Was he alright do you think?" Marissa asked guiltily. "He just desperately needs a haircut or soon he won't be able to see where he's going. He just hates going to the hairdressers"

"I used to feel that way about the dentist." admitted Bianca. "He'll be fine. Maybe you could ask Opal to come here. We can all get a trim and he won't feel singled out."

"Can I get my hair cut like 'Rissa's?" Gabby asked, who had clearly been listening in.

"If you want." said Bianca giving her daughter a grin and playing with her two bunches. "But then you won't be able to have these adorable pigtails."

"Oh." said Gabby a contemplative look in her eyes. It was clearly something to think about.

Her youngest daughter successfully buttoned into her coat Bianca straightened up.

"So are we ready." she asked

Marissa grabbed her purse from the table.

"Ready."

"Ready!" agreed Gabby.

Marissa held out her hand for the youngest Montgomery to take.

"Then let's go." she said.

Marissa reached out to open the door just as there was a knock on it. She opened the door to find a delivery guy on their door step.

"Miss Montgomery?" he asked.

"Ms Tasker actually." she corrected, she stepped aside for Bianca.

"Can I help you?" Bianca asked.

"Miss Bianca Montgomery?" the delivery guy asked once more.

"Last time I checked." said Bianca breezily, giving Marissa a sideways grin, not sure what this was about.

The man handed her a letter.

"Can you sign?" he asked holding out a clip board.

Bianca scribbled her signature.

"And Ms Tasker." said the delivery guy, handing two envelopes to Marissa. Marissa took the letters from his hand in confusion before signing her name below Bianca's.

Both women shared a puzzled look as the delivery man departed.

"I wonder what it is?" said Bianca tearing open the letter.

Marissa did the same. She read the first line and her heart dropped. It was a court summons. They wanted her as a witness for the prosecution for JR's trial.

Bianca looked equally unhappy about her letter.

"JR." she sighed. "Just when we thought he was out of our lives for good."

Marissa's mouth felt dry as she looked at the second letter. She opened it with trepidation only to have her worse fears confirmed.

Marissa collapsed onto the step in despair.

"How could he do that again… how?"

Bianca took the letter from Marissa's unresisting hand. It was another court summons, this time for AJ as a witness for the defence.

"AJ is just settling into his new home. This will only shake him all up again" sighed Marissa, "How can this be happening now?"

Seeing Marissa looking so sad, Gabby did the only thing she could, leaning over to give her a hug.

"We can refuse." said Bianca.

Marissa looked up at her.

"Can we?"

"I'll give my Uncle Jack a call." said Bianca. "Marissa, it's going to be alright!"

…


	310. Chapter 310 : Wedding Plans

Jackson awoke to find Erica sitting up in bed beside him. She looked down at him with a wide smile on her face before she turned her concentration back to the laptop that was sitting on the bed tray in front of her.

"Research?" Jackson asked with a yawn.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." said Erica. "I was thinking of our wedding and I couldn't sleep. I want the day to be something new, something different. I know I have been married few times now, but this time… this time it has to be perfect."

Jackson sat up.

"It will be." he said. "And besides who's counting?"

Erica turned to give him a morning kiss; cupping his cheek in her hand as she smiled up at him.

"How would you feel about an autumn wedding?" Erica asked.

"Autumn?" said Jackson, "Autumn sounds perfect."

"I just think all the colours and the leaves… it will be beautiful."

"Just like you." said Jackson smoothly.

Erica laughed sweetly at the line.

"I am afraid I'm being practical as well." said Erica her expression hardening slightly. "I want our wedding and the press furore that will go on around it to be over before the next damn movie comes out for Christmas."

"I'm sorry seeing your life up on the big screen was not all you hoped it would be. I know it was your dream."

"And now I have a new dream." said Erica confidently. "I am not going to be your little wife with an apron round my waist waiting at home to hand you your slippers…"

Jackson laughed at the image.

"That was never what I wanted."

Erica nodded guiltily.

"…I know. My dream now is to have my family around me and to spend the rest of my life with the man I love."

"I think we can manage that?" said Jackson, taking Erica in his arms and kissing her.

…

They talked a bit about the wedding ceremony, although Jackson still wasn't sure if Erica wanted something small and intimate with just their family and friends around them or a great extravagant spectacle for the world to admire.

Erica was showing Jackson some ideas she had for the theme when his cell phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Bianca.

"Good morning to my favourite niece. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Jackson cheerily.

Bianca's voice sounded very tense when she replied.

"Uncle Jack… Marissa and I need to talk to you. We have been given summons to be witnesses for JR's trial… and so has AJ… The timing is awful… and poor AJ having to go through all that again… What can we do?"

Jackson sat up straighter in bed. His niece needed his help.

"I can come right now." he said, pulling back the covers and swinging his legs off the bed; aware that Erica was now watching him with concern in her eyes.

"Could you meet us at Krystal's maybe? Marissa needs to get to work… although we have to drop Gabby of at the centre first."

"That's fine… that's fine. I'll meet you there."

Jackson put down his cell and pulled on his dressing gown.

"What's going on?" asked Erica. "What's happened to my baby?"

Jackson turned to give her a reassuring smile.

"They are being called as witnesses for JR's trial. They want my advice." Jackson bit his lip. "I should also prepare them. This is probably just the first barrage of whatever plan Carol Robinson has stuck up her sleeve…"

He looked at the laptop full of wedding plans and back to Erica.

"I'm sorry to love you and leave you." he said.

"No go." said Erica. "And if this Carol person hurts my daughter or her family in any way she is going to rue the day she ever messed with a Kane woman."

Jackson nodded.

"I hope it won't go that far!" he said, but the expression on his face showed he had his doubts.

…


	311. Chapter 311 : Bad Press

Marissa held the door for Bianca to enter, a pensive expression on her face.

Krystal was behind the bar and hurried forward.

"Oh, sweetheart are you okay?" she asked engulfing her daughter in a hug.

Marissa pulled away in confusion, how could her mother know about the letters? They hadn't called her, there wasn't time, and Jackson wasn't here yet.

"Mom… What's… how do you..?" began Marissa

Bianca was also looking at Krystal, uncertainty in her eyes, was something else going on.

Krystal saw at both of their expressions.

"You haven't seen it." she said "Maybe that's for the best. "

She made an attempt to hide a newspaper on the bar. Marissa was too fast for her. She grasped the paper from the counter and was surprised to see her own face on the front cover under the headline _'GOLD DIGGER KEEPS SICK FATHER FROM HIS CHILD'_.

"What… what is this?" asked Marissa in horror.

She felt Bianca's comforting hand on her back and Marissa looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

Bianca glanced distastefully at the newspaper.

"The Daily Inquirer, the paper is a rag."

"But why… why am I even in the papers? I don't understand." Marissa flicked through the pages to find the article.

"I wouldn't if I were you." said Jackson, they turned to see him in the doorway. He had a handful of tabloid papers in his hands. "After you called I made a stop by a news stand. This is typical Carol Robinson… JR's lawyer… The first thing she does is try the case in the press. I'm sorry Marissa, she is going after you!"

"Who the hell does that woman think she is?" demanded Krystal.

…

They settled at one of the tables for their meeting with Jackson. Krystal insisted on joining them. Bianca only had eyes for Marissa, her girlfriend seemed suddenly thrown by this second unpleasant discovery of the morning.

"Can we fight this?" Bianca asked for the both of them, taking Marissa's hand in hers and giving her a supportive smile.

"Not easily." said Jackson

"We should sue the papers." insisted Krystal. "Force them to print a retraction."

"It's not that simple." said Jackson. "If you read carefully the articles are writing about interest in a recent flurry of internet rumours. Legally they are untouchable. They will argue they are not reporting the rumours themselves only the interest in them… and we can hardly take on the internet."

"But we know who started the rumours, JR's lawyer!"

"But we have no proof," said Jackson, "Even if the timing stinks of foul play."

"But some of the things written…" groaned Krystal with a look of disgust on her face as she grabbed one of the tabloids to quote the article. "_JR Chandler is currently recovering in hospital from a resent breakdown. The hero of Pine Valley, traumatised by his role in saving the lives of so many people during the massacre at the Chandler Mansion now finds himself abandoned and betrayed by the woman he once loved. Marissa Tasker, JR's ex-wife, has taken over custody of her eight year old step-son Adam Chandler Junior and JR Chandler has not had a single visit from his son in the five months he has been in hospital receiving treatment. This is not a surprise to many of Marissa Tasker's critics as this ex to a millionaire has moved onto greater things… she has recently moved into a multi-million dollar mansion with a new sugar daddy, or should that be sugar momma, as her new lover is Billionaire Bianca Montgomery. Bianca's supporters just hope Marissa doesn't use her skills of manipulation to tear that family apart as…" _Krystal stopped unable to stomach another word."I have never read anything more offensive in my life! There has to be a way to fight back!"

Marissa looked like she was going to be sick.

"How can they write stuff like that, manipulate the facts so much!" she gasped.

Jackson sighed.

"What you have to understand about Carol Robinson," explained Jackson, "Is that she is very good at what she does. She has become an expert at manipulating the media and I'm afraid this will be just the beginning. She will come after you" He reached out to touch Marissa's hand. "She will try to demonise you in public opinion anyway she can before the trial, whether it's criticising your lifestyle, your history, your family," his eyes flicked in Krystal's direction. "Her aim is to discredit your character and make JR the victim. You are going have to prepare yourself for a witch hunt…"

"But how could the world believe that about me?" Marissa asked in horror.

"That's because they don't know you. And what an amazing, kind and beautiful woman you are." said Bianca. She put her arm around Marissa's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Spin is everything these days and sadly anyone and anything is fair game. News is all about grabbing attention. They don't care about showing a balanced view because news is now instant and fleeting. It makes me sick sometimes how the sensational angle is the only way the media can perceive news!" Bianca sighed. "But Krystal is right, there must be a way to fight back."

"There is," said Jackson. "If Carol Robinson wants to fight this war in the press then we need to find a way to fight back with much better ammunition, the truth. We need to show the world your love and your family."

Bianca grinned as an idea came to her.

"Well I know a few ways we can get more positive press. I wasn't keen, but I know 'Hello' wants to do a spread on our new home and Ellen has been asking me back on the show… we could maybe go together. I also want to plan a fund raiser for the Miranda Centre and I have a few ideas to get us a lot of press interest."

"So we fight fire with fire," said Krystal. "But I take it this Mrs Robinson will still be fighting dirty."

"She will." said Jackson.

"I can't let AJ get hurt by this… not when we are just settling into our new home." sighed Marissa.

"_**We**_ won't." insisted Bianca.

"But what about the court summons?" she asked.

"Carol has been very smart there as well." said Jackson ruefully. "I know you don't want AJ to go through this and I don't blame you, but be aware that Carol will use this to her own ends whatever happens. If AJ goes to court then JR has won a major victory and been reunited with his son. If you refuse then you are the evil step-mother keeping a father from his child. Even if you ask for video testimony you will still be accused of keeping father and son apart. I'm afraid on this point there is no way to win. You can only do what you think is best for AJ."

Marissa sighed and looked to Bianca, who had nothing but love and compassion in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you." said Jackson. "I wish there was more I could do."

"No," said Marissa finding a new strength from Bianca's unspoken support. "You have been wonderful Jackson." She picked up one of the newspapers from the table and tore it in two. "We will fight this with everything we've got because I am just starting on my happy ending and there is no way in hell I am going to let JR spoil it for me!"

Bianca gave Marissa a warm smile and drew her girlfriend's hand to her lips to plant a small kiss on her knuckle.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you more." sighed Marissa.

"Now we are not starting that again." said Bianca with a laugh. Her expression grew more serious as she reached into her purse for her phone. "Firstly we need to do some damage control." she said. "I should contact the school and let them know the paparazzi will be on their way."

Jackson, nodded, glad to see Bianca had a good handle on the situation.

"It might also be a good idea to call your mom." he suggested.

…


	312. Chapter 312 : Lunch Date

Kendal couldn't concentrate. She was sat at her desk at Fusion but her mind on her sister. She had heard about the newspaper articles, even read a couple. Stories full of half-truths and vile speculations. Few referenced the fact the JR was about to go on trial for the attempted murder of his ex-wife and none of them mentioned his violent alcohol fuelled break-down that put her baby sister back in the hospital.

Kendal had already fielded half a dozen calls from news agencies looking for a quote. She had done her best to sound polite as she answered the questions but with every comment that undermined her sister's family the angrier she was becoming.

Kendal tried to return her focus on the designs for the Christmas packaging for the Fusion cuddly toy range when the phone rang again.

No longer able to contain her irritation Kendal picked up the phone and all but yelled down the receiver.

"You are vultures! Tearing apart a happy family to sell your rag of a newspaper! For the love of god, can you not just let them be! Bianca and Marissa love each other; I have never seen two people more in love…"

"I'm glad to hear it." said the startled voice at the other end of the phone.

It took her a second to recognise who it was.

"Griffin!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry…"

"It sounds like my call is well timed." said Griffin, "I wanted to ask if you would join me for lunch."

"Um…" muttered Kendal, still a little thrown, and slightly embarrassed by the fact it was Griffin at the other end of the phone.

"I'll take than as a yes." said Griffin. "I will be by in about fifteen minutes to pick you up."

…

Kendal found herself sitting on the hood of Griffin's car looking out over Pine Valley.

"This is an amazing spot." Kendal gasped.

Griffin had picked her up as promised and driven them out into the Pine forest following a gravel track until they came to this breath-taking view.

What made the lookout point more incredible was the fact that they had it all to themselves.

Griffin sat back beside her and smiled.

"I discovered it when I came up here hiking last week. I knew I wanted to bring you up here." He leaned into her side, giving her a playful nudge, before pointing into the distance. "You can even see your house from here."

Kendal laughed.

"Yes I can." Her smiled didn't stay though. She could also see the news vans circling the school and the Miranda centre. Realising she was ruining the mood she turned back to Griffin. "Um… Didn't you invite me out for lunch?" she asked finding her smile again.

"Oh yes." said Griffin, slipping off the hood of the car. "I made sandwiches, hope you like tuna… or there's cheese…"

…

They ended sharing one of each with a can of soda between them.

"It's not much I know." said Griffin.

"What do you mean." said Kendal. "It's wonderful. It's just what I needed."

Griffin looked down at his lap.

"I had a big romantic picnic planned, champagne and strawberries, but what with work and possibly needing to find a new place to live, time is just one luxury I don't have."

"Wait, new place to live?" Kendal asked. This was news to her.

"The neighbours have been complaining to the landlord about Charlie…" explained Griffin. "He's a baby, he cries. There isn't much we can do about that. But the landlord has had words. We are probably going to have to find a new home, probably somewhere even further out of town. Although, hopefully with more understanding neighbours."

Kendal put a sympathetic hand on his. Griffin looked up at the gesture and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Now I said I didn't have much time to plan the picnic but I did commission this just for you."

He pulled out a paper bag from behind his back. Kendal unwrapped it to find it to find a cookie decorated with an iced pink heart and around it the letters GC and KH-S.

Kendal shook her head, smiling in disbelief.

"You are such a secret softie." she laughed. "Thank you."

Their eye met and still grinning Kendal leaned close to share a sweet kiss.

…


	313. Chapter 313  Mrs Wilson

**Sorry very short chapter and I'm afraid this weekend there will be no update - I have to go down to my sister's and do some emergency babysitting. **

**Hope to see you all Monday.**

…

Mrs Wilson the head of Pine Valley School received a phone call from Bianca Montgomery five minutes after the first news van appeared. Being the school for children from a number of prominent families, Mrs Wilson wasn't a stranger to reporters poking around looking for a story. What she wasn't expecting was the sheer numbers of journalists arriving. She made a call to the police immediately to set up a cordon around the school building and sent her secretary around the class rooms to tell the teachers to keep the children in over break and warning them not to talk to anyone. The caretaker and some of the catering staff were sent as temporary guards at all the main access points to stop reporters simply wandering into the building before the police arrived.

…

The conversation with Miss Montgomery told Mrs Wilson the story the journalists were looking for. That poor family seemed to suffer one mishap after another but almost all of it tied to that one fateful day at the Chandler Mansion and that crazy woman with the gun… Mrs Wilson made a note; that might be a good lead into her press statement. She would have to tell the press something or they would never leave.

…

Mrs Wilson stood at the podium in the school hall looking out over the cameras and journalists sitting in place of her pupils. Jesse Hubbard, the Chief of Police had come in person to help co-ordinate security for the building. He had started the press conference with a statement of his own. Warning the press that they're presence was unsettling the school children and asking them to keep a respectful distance.

Mrs Wilson shuffled her notes and cleared her throat, trying to push down the thought that millions of people could be watching. She hoped her press statement would be enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. I was very surprised by your arrival this morning and very surprised by your reasons for being here; your interest in AJ Chandler and his new family... All I can say to you is that AJ is a very brave, thoughtful and intelligent young man and also, as of the last few months, very happy... As for AJ's new family, Miss Bianca Montgomery and Ms Marissa Tasker are both excellent parents and have tried their best to create a caring home for all their children. This has not been easy given all the trauma they have faced since the fateful shooting at the Chandler Mansion almost a year ago... It certainly hasn't been easy for AJ after his father's breakdown... I have read in the newspapers the accusations of a mother keeping a father from his son. It is probably not my place to say this… but I feel someone should. Of course she kept AJ from his father, JR Chandler was out of control, drinking heavily. I have had personal experience of this as he even came to the school in a drunken state to try and see AJ while a restraining order was in place. His later nervous breakdown culminated in a violent assault of Miss Tasker's girlfriend and he was held in a secure facility and has only recently showed signs of recovery. Add to this that JR Chandler is currently awaiting trial for the attempted murder of Miss Tasker. I wonder how you can even begin to paint JR the victim here... The real victim is AJ Chandler, a little boy who in a year almost lost his mother and certainly lost his father… but he is a very strong child and I am very pleased to say he has clearly found happiness with his new home and family. I hope you can respect the family enough to let them all be happy. That is all I have to say. Thank you."

…


	314. Chapter 314 : Family Meeting

**Well I'm back from watching Trevor the tear-away.**

**So thank you for the reviews last week as alway, I love hearing from you all! To the person wondering about Marissa's memory I intend to cover that in part this week.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa and AJ are still in the news, but Erica has a plan and Krystal has a plan... can they work together?**

**...**

When the time came to collect the kids from school, they needed a police guard to get through the wall of baying press. Marissa and Bianca went together, partly to put up a united front against the press onslaught and partly to give Miranda, Gabby and especially AJ the reassurance that they were all in this together.

"Why are there so many cameras?" Gabby asked as AJ and Miranda climbed into the car either side of her.

"Because JR is going to trial soon and the press is interested in how it will affect us." said Bianca.

"Daddy." said AJ worry etched on his face. "Could daddy be coming out of hospital soon, because I don't want to see him!"

Marissa turned back from the driver's seat.

"Honey, you don't have to if you don't want to."

They had to wait a couple more minutes for the police to clear a route for the car, the kids left frightened by the cameras shoved up against the windows. Bianca did her best to reassure them, trying to make a game of it; but even she was finding it alarming and she had been dealing with the press all her life.

When they got back to the house the ring of media vans were almost as bad and the police were required again to clear a route to the drive.

Marissa and Bianca hurried the kids inside as quickly as possible. The third night in their new home and they were suddenly prisoners.

…

The outcome of the media frenzy was the need for a family meeting. A first for the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler household; and how Marissa and Bianca wished it was under better circumstances.

They settled in the den.

Gabby climbed into Marissa's lap while Miranda and AJ were drawn to their mother's sides.

"You must have a lot of questions about today." said Bianca with a sad smile. "And we are going to try and answer them the best we can."

"But first I guess we need to explain what is going on." said Marissa.

She put one of the newspapers on the table so the kids could see her picture on the cover.

"Now JR is going to be going to trial soon because of what happened at the party at the Chandler Mansion." explained Marissa. "He has got himself a very clever lawyer who is going to try and prove that he is innocent because that is her job. But his lawyer thinks the best way to do that is to discredit me and make it look like I am hurting JR, instead of how he tried to hurt me."

"But you didn't hurt him." said AJ.

Marissa smiled at her son and stroked his cheek.

"Yes I did." said Marissa, "He believes that I took you away from him."

"But I don't want to see him." exclaimed AJ.

"We know." said Bianca giving him a reassuring smile.

"But why were the cameramen taking _our_ picture?" Miranda asked.

"Because they are interested in our family." said Bianca, hugging her daughter against her side.

"…Because we're different?" finished Miranda, bringing Bianca back to a conversation the two of them had had a long time ago.

"Yes, because we are different." said Bianca. "But we love each other and that love is going to help us face the nosy parkers who want to snoop into our lives. Together we are going to show up the lies they are telling in the newspapers."

"Mommy." asked AJ, worry on his face. "Is this my fault?"

"No." said Marissa instantly. "You have done nothing wrong… nothing… do you understand."

Marissa tried to keep the anxiety she was feeling from here face, so AJ couldn't see how much this was hurting her, but Bianca knew. Bianca always seemed to know her heart.

Bianca smiled and took on a chirpier persona.

"Do you know what I think we need to do." she said, trying her hardest to lift the mood. "I think we need to remember what makes us a family… I will go first… We are a family because we all look out for each other…"

Marissa nodded trying her best to follow Bianca's lead.

"I have an obvious one." she said, trying to keep her tone light. "We are a family because we all love each other."

Miranda gave AJ a reassuring grin.

"We are a family because we are birthday-twins and best friends."

"We are a family because we have a big house." said Gabby, not really understanding the question but wanting to join in.

AJ though for a moment,

"We are a family because we belong together." he said finally.

"Yes we do." said Marissa giving her son a hug. "And whenever people start saying mean things about us we need to remember all of those things. Because more than anything else we are a family and cruel words and bigoted opinions are not going to change that!"

Marissa and Bianca's eyes met over the top of AJ's head.

Bianca nodded her head and smiled.

"So," said Bianca slowly, addressing the kids, "Is there anything you want to ask?"

AJ sat up from his mother's arms and bit his lip nervously, something clearly on his mind.

"Mom." he said slowly, staring forlornly into Marissa's eyes. "Can I have some ice-cream?"

Marissa almost laughed at the innocence of the question and her mind skipped back briefly to another moment when AJ had asked the exact same thing. Back when she had worried herself almost sick about telling AJ about her and Bianca being together. And when she did tell him all AJ had wanted to know was if she was happy and if he could have some ice cream.

Marissa smiled at AJ's words and at the new memory; her little boy was clearly tougher than she knew.

"We will have have dinner first, but then I think we _**all**_ deserve some ice cream." she said with a grin.

…


	315. Chapter 315 : Distractions

Marissa was very quiet after the kids went to bed that night. The kids had gone down quietly, the ice-cream and the bedtime story enough to distract them from their worries, at least for the moment.

…

Bianca was sitting up, waiting in bed when Marissa emerged from the bathroom. Marissa climbed in beside her and settled onto her pillow without a word, a worried frown on her face.

Bianca tried to improve her girlfriend's mood with a little humour. She lay her head on her own pillow and smiled at Marissa.

"You do know if the wind changes you will stay like that." she teased, leaning closer so that their noses were almost touches.

Marissa found a small smile for Bianca's line but the worry was still plain to see.

"What will happen next?" Marissa asked. "The press camped on our doorstep, around the kid's school…"

Bianca sighed, reaching out to stroke Marissa's cheek.

"We are flavour of the moment." said Bianca, looking back at her own experience with the press. "Tomorrow is a new day. They may forget us or they may start finding a new angle. But the thing we mustn't do is worry about what they say. If we have to worry about anything it is JR and the trial. This is nothing but a distraction, what happens in court will affect all our futures."

Marissa nodded her head. Bianca was right; the trial was the important thing. Marissa had a feeling in her gut that things were going to work out; she hoped that was her lawyer savvy coming to the surface because every memory of being an actual lawyer or even going to court was still a distant blur. In fact any memory that wasn't connected to Bianca, AJ or her parents was fuzzy and disjointed. She remembered desperately wanting to be a lawyer but she didn't know why it was so important to her. She remembered how nervous she felt awaiting the results from the bar exam but couldn't remember a thing about the exam itself. Her memory was like a jigsaw without it's box. Thanks to Bianca and the kids Marissa felt like she had filled in most of the edges but the 'everything else' that went on in-between was still a mystery.

"Penny for your thoughts." said Bianca, softly, stirring Marissa from her reflections.

"I was thinking how I still don't have all that many… memories I guess… not thoughts." said Marissa trying to bring in her own humour. "And you are probably right about the trial." she added trying to brush over her last statement after seeing the troubled look in Bianca's eyes; she hadn't said it to worry her. "It's just not nice that people feel they have the right to write about us… about me like that…"

"It's not." said Bianca. "It's never nice."

Marissa groaned and rolled back to stare up at the ceiling.

"The most annoying part is I don't want to worry about it. I don't want to give it a second thought… and yet…"

Marissa felt Bianca's hand reach out to rub her belly.

Marissa sighed at the comforting gesture.

"What can I do?" Bianca asked.

Marissa could clearly see the concern still clouding her girlfriend's eyes, that's not what she wanted.

Marissa took a deep breath and gave Bianca a small smile.

"Distract me." she said.

Bianca smiled warmed at the invite, and the hand rubbing her belly snaked to her waist to pulled Marissa closer. Bianca nuzzled her cheek and planted soft kisses on her eyelids, her nose, her chin; before grazing her lips.

Marissa responded to the kisses, closing her eyes and enjoying the escape. This was what was important, their love and their life together. The words in the newspapers didn't matter… all that mattered was their family and their home.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and deepened the kiss; pressing closer, tangling her fingers into Bianca's chestnut hair…

Right now she didn't want to think about anything but the woman she loved.

…


	316. Chapter 316 : Night Terrors

**Sorry for the late post - I have had internet issues today but at last it is fixed!**

**...**

_AJ was sitting on a swing in the park. He was swinging back and forth getting higher and higher; coming close to flying. He should he laughing and happy but on every backswing the pressure of the hand that pushed him forward once more seemed to burn uncomfortably into his skin._

_He didn't want to look back and see who the hand belonged to… mostly because he already knew. This was something he did with his daddy, when daddy had been wonderful, kind and fun. _

_The hand pushing him now didn't belong to that daddy. It belongs to angry daddy… shouty daddy… stumbling daddy… bad daddy._

_He didn't want it to be daddy pushing him now, it should be mommy or Binks._

_More than anything, AJ wanted to get away from the hand pushing him on the swing. He didn't want to jump as the ground blurred past so fast and the swing swung so high he was scared; but not as scared as he was about the knowledge of what would happen when the swinging stopped. Daddy would take him home… take him away… _

_He felt himself starting to cry as the hand pushed harder into his back and the swing twisted, sending it lurching in a new direction bucking and rocking him from his seat._

_AJ lost his grip._

_ He was falling… falling to the ground… and he could feel the hand following him as he fell. As soon as he touched the dirt that hand would grab him and drag him away…_

_He didn't want to hit the dirt… he didn't want that hand to touch him… he didn't want to be taken away…_

_In pain and desperation AJ gave a frightful scream…_

…

_Miranda was standing with mommy and Marissa. They were talking and laughing. Miranda couldn't really hear the words they said but she could hear their laughter and it made her feel so happy to see her mommy smile like that…_

_But then it was as if a black cloud blotted out the sun._

_Miranda looked up and overhead was a ginormous metal tube. Miranda knew it was the barrel of a gun; a great big gun moving slowly across sky to point at her mommy and Marissa._

_Suddenly mommy and Marissa seemed a million miles away._

_Miranda knew she had to get to them and warn them about the gun pointing at their heads, but they were laughing and smiling so much they couldn't see it. Miranda ran towards them as fast as she could but it was as if the whole world had slowed down._

_There was the sound of a shot and Miranda now found herself racing the bullet._

_The barrel of the gun was now behind her and the bullet, a giant round metal ball rolled slowly from the barrel of the enormous gun; trundling forward with a loud rumble. Miranda ran faster, the ball relentlessly following her. _

_She knew if she stopped it would crush her, she could feel the huge weight of it behind her, images flashed in her head of it catching her ankles and rolling over her, squashing her like a bug. _

_Miranda also knew if she didn't run in a straight line she wouldn't get to her mommy and Marissa in time to warn them. _

_Miranda was running so hard… screaming at her mommy to get to safety._

_Screaming at the top of her lungs…_

…

Bianca and Marissa sat up in bed in unison, woken by the screams of their kids.

"Duty calls." sighed Marissa.

Bianca nodded as a third wail from a disturbed Gabby joined the chorus. It didn't look like they would be having the bed to themselves tonight.

...


	317. Chapter 317 : Mother knows best

Erica was up early the next day. All last night she had been thinking about Bianca and her predicament and by morning she had come up with a way to help. She phoned her publicist first thing and talked through her plan and the ever reliable Frederick assured her that her ideas would help alleviate some of the pressure on the family.

Erica's next stop was her daughter's house at Crescent and Park.

…

The number of news vans outside her Bianca and Marissa's home had greatly reduced overnight and the police waved Erica through the cordon, amid the popping of flashing bulbs, without comment.

Erica rang the doorbell, and straightened her silk skirt as she waited for the door to be answered. It was so early the family were probably at breakfast.

It was Bianca who opened the door. She looked very surprised by her mother's presence.

"Mom?" she said bending forward and adjusting her hands on her crutches to give her mother a one handed hug.

"You look…" began Erica. She had wanted to say her daughter looked well, but there were clear shadows under her eyes.

"You look like you could use some rest."

"We had a troubled night." said Bianca with a sad smile, "AJ and Miranda had nightmares. We are having breakfast at the moment, why don't you come through."

Erica followed Bianca through to the kitchen, trying to fight the stab of lingering guilt as she watched her daughter make her way on her crutches. The shadow of that night at the Chandler mansion still hung over her family. Her own injury was a thing of the past, expect for the odd twinge of pain and the ugly scar it left behind, but Bianca was still suffering even if she no longer chose to see it that way.

The sound of the family breakfast wafted through from the kitchen; the chatter of young voices and the clatter of cutlery. Then Erica heard a hearty laugh she hadn't expected.

Erica took a deep breath and found smile she hoped didn't look too much like a grimace.

"Krystal, this is a surprise!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth

"Erica," said Krystal, her own smile dropping a little.

Krystal was sitting at the breakfast table with Gabby on her knee, while Marissa was flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Take a seat mom." said Bianca, gesturing to a chair at the head of the table while she slid onto the bench-seat beside AJ.

…

Marissa came across from the stove.

"Last pancake." said Marissa putting a plate in front of Gabby.

The little girl looked down and her eyes lit up.

"It's a bunny w-abbit!" she exclaimed

"Just for you." said Marissa kissing the top of the little girls head, "Now eat it all up."

She took her own seat beside Krystal, a cup of coffee in her hand.

Marissa greeted Erica before turning back to her mother.

"…I'm not sure that will work." she said.

Erica had clearly come in halfway through a conversation.

"What won't work?" Erica asked.

"I suggested they hold a press conference and try and quash these ridiculous rumours." said Krystal. "I have made a few connections with the press over the years, once they have the full story I'm sure they will be going after JR rather than them." She took her daughter's hand. "It's the only way, honey."

"I was about to suggest the same thing." said Erica, a little uncomfortable about being on the same wavelength as Krystal. "I spoke to Frederick my publicist; he agreed a media blitz is the best way forward. I'm sure if you spoke to Adam you could hold the press conference at the Mansion, they won't be able to brush over JRs behaviour if they are forced to stand in the room where his worst crime happened."

Bianca and Marissa both cast their eyes over the kids who were clearly listening.

"I'd rather wait for this to all blow over." said Bianca.

"Yeah," agreed Marissa. "Bianca had a few ideas to draw positive publicity. But we don't what this getting ugly, for the kid's sake."

"Things are already ugly." said Erica, "And if you don't set the record straight they will only get worse."

"Have you seen today's papers?" asked Krystal, pulling a bundle of articles from her purse and putting them in the middle of the breakfast table.

Marissa reached out and quickly bundled the papers into her lap away from the children's curious eyes. They had been trying to keep them away from the worst of this.

"Can we maybe have this conversation once the kids are at school?" asked Marissa.

"Fine." said Erica. "But we do need to talk about this."

Marissa nodded her head but Bianca's eyes were drawn to a subdued AJ by her side.

"Hey, buddy…" she asked noticing the little boy was staring at his half eaten chocolate-chip pancake with a long face. "Are you okay?"

"My tummy hurts." AJ said forlornly.

Bianca put an arm around the little boy's shoulder. He'd had a bad night, and he was clearly full of guilt and fear about the trial and the stories in the papers.

"It's just a 'worry-tummy'." she said giving him a small hug. "You have to think of happy thoughts and then you will feel better."

AJ looked up at Bianca, his eyes sad and hopeless, which stung her heart.

"Like what?" he asked

"Like… um…" began Bianca, wracking her brain.

Suddenly Marissa started singing _'The Ugly Bug Ball' _which earned her a smirk from Bianca and an excited clap from Gabby.

AJ gave his mom a look of embarrassment, but then Krystal joined in with the song and Bianca… and then suddenly Erica was singing as well. He hadn't expected that and couldn't help but find a small smile.

He took a deep breath looking a little less lost and a lot less tense.

Miranda started singing along as well and Gabby was giggling excitedly. With a grin AJ joined in at the chorus.

When the song was finished AJ picked up his knife and fork and slowly got back to his finishing his breakfast.

Bianca mouthed a silent thanks to her mom and Krystal.

She knew that they did need a proper plan to deal with the press onslaught but that could come later.

Breakfast comes first.

…


	318. Chapter 318 : The Plan

Reggie came to take the kids to school, in a rehearsal of his role to come, bodyguard as well as nanny. It had been planned for Reggie to move into the pool house with Camilla that weekend but with the craziness going on they agreed to postpone for a couple of weeks for the media mania to die down.

Marissa and Bianca sadly waved off their kids; Bianca's arm around Marissa's waist as the car drove through the police barrier at their main gate. Cameras were pointing in their direction, reporters shouting like hyena's for a statement or a quote. If only there was a way to save their childen from this nasty business.

…

With the children no longer in earshot, Marissa and Bianca led Erica and Krystal to the parlour where they could have a proper conversation about how they were going to deal with the press.

"You said you had some ideas for positive publicity." asked Erica as she took a seat beside her daughter.

"_Hello_ magazine is coming here in two weeks time to do a photo-spread of the house." explained Bianca. "It will give us a chance to show the world our family and our home. Ellen also wanted to interview me but the dates clashed, so it won't be happening until after the trial…"

"You need to do more than that." said Krystal sadly. "Or this is going to be a blood bath."

Krystal spread the papers she had brought with her out on the coffee table. Unlike the story yesterday, they were divided into different groups, where the media had moved on to find a new angle for the story.

There were the tabloids still in Carol Robinson's pocket, stressing the injustice of Marissa keeping a unwell JR from his son. A smaller number in this group of papers, were focused on the rights of adopted parents over biological ones using Marissa as an example – stressing a double standard in how she fought so hard to help Bianca keep her children from their adopted mother but not giving JR a chance to be a father to his son. Some articles even hinted that Marissa used her position as her lawyer to take advantage of a vulnerable Bianca after her divorce in order to get her hands on her fortune.

Another group of papers chose to focus on the morals of gay parenthood and its effect on the child. One or two were well balanced articles that came out in their favour but others were bigoted and misogynistic to a sicking degree.

Then in the minority were articles examining JR and the fact, oddly missing on a number of articles, that he was going to trial for the attempted murder of Marissa Tasker. One story stood apart from the others, reporting JRs behaviour running up to the Chandler shooting; his drinking, violent outburst, and homophobic behaviour towards Marissa and Bianca. Questioning the welfare of a child in that hate-filled environment.

"I told you I had connections." said Krystal, touching the last of the papers Marissa and Bianca were looking at. "All the reporters hanging around _Krystal's_ this past year I've made few friends. All told most reporters are only doing what their editors ask of them and they know what they are writing is nonsense, but I found a few brave ones who were more than willing to tell the truth.

"And the truth is what we have to build on." agreed Erica.

Bianca didn't look convinced; she picked up a thinly veiled homophobic rant in the editorial section of one of the papers.

"I just don't want to give them anymore fuel they can to twist to their own ends." she said. "Not when our kids are being drawn into the middle of this mess."

"Honey the truth is undeniable." said Krystal, she picked up a couple of articles and passed them to Bianca to see. "The statement made by the kid's headmistress yesterday at that press conference changed the way some of the television media is covering the story and the papers will soon have to follow their lead. Not saying anything will only give them free reign to say what they want."

"But I don't want to sink down to JR's level." protested Bianca.

"Sometimes you have to fight dirty." said Krystal.

"I just want to wait for it to blow over. I worry the more we say the more they will twist it." she said. Bianca looked across to Marissa. Her girlfriend was frowning at one article in particular, the one that still labelled her as a gold digger. "What do you want to do?"

Marissa, who had been quiet for a while met Bianca's gaze.

"I want to fight back." she said angrily. "We can't let them get away saying this garbage about us!"

Bianca sighed, she wasn't one for confrontation.

But Marissa hadn't finished speaking.

"But I also don't want our children caught up in this. AJ is already having nightmares and there is still the trial to worry about. In fact I wish we could get them as far away from this as possible."

"Maybe you should." said Erica.

"I thought you wanted us to fight back." said Bianca.

"I do." said Erica, "But…" her eyes turned to Bianca. "… I also know what the price of putting this type of pressure on your children can be."

Erica still held herself to blame for the pressures that led to Bianca's childhood anorexia. The sight of AJ not wanting to finish his breakfast this morning had brought it all back.

Krystal was looking down at Mrs Wilson's statement again.

"Maybe you don't need to be the ones to speak out." she said, thoughtfully. She looked across at Erica. "Let us be your advocates."

Erica looked back at Krystal, usually she found it a struggle to be in the same room as the woman but it seems that they had found a neutral ground for once; both of them desperate to protect their daughters and their family.

"You would do that?" Bianca asked quietly, her eyes fixed on her mother.

Erica gave Krystal a small smile.

"I would." she said. "We can manage a press conference or two… and I'm sure we won't be the only ones to speak out."

"Sure." said Krystal, "Scott has mentioned wanting to speak for you, and if we can get Adam to make a statement…"

"Yes." said Erica, the cogs turning in her head, "I'm sure we can get half the town speaking on your behalf… and as much as I hate what they did with my life story in that film, it has put us Kane women in the spotlight. We can to use that to our advantage. We just need to tell your story, get the truth out there; they will listen!"

Bianca and Marissa's eyes met, it was a solution.

"But what about AJ and the girls…" Marissa asked, "This press barrage isn't going away any time soon."

"Then we do what you suggested. We take them away for a while. Take them somewhere the press can't get to us and where we can all escape." said Bianca.

"Like where?" asked Marissa, she could see Bianca had an idea.

"We have talked a lot about Disneyland." said Bianca with a small smile.

"Won't the press just follow us there?"

"I was thinking about Disneyland, Paris…"

"Paris." said Marissa slowly.

Bianca grinned.

"Paris." she echoed, "Let them try to follow us all the way out there."

"Then its settled." said Erica, "Krystal and I will deal with the press and you take your kids far away from this madness."

…


	319. Chapter 319 : Worries unmasked

Erica and Krystal took their leave to allow Bianca and Marissa the time to organise their trip. Marissa felt guilty about missing more work, but Krystal reassured her that her family was much more important and that she and Opal were more than capable of coping for a week or so.

Marissa walked Erica and her mother to the door, thanking them for their help while Bianca moved off to the study to make some calls.

…

When Marissa came to find Bianca later, her girlfriend was on the phone checking in with Muriel to organise cover at the Miranda centre.

Marissa stood in the doorway watching her, feeling guilty about all the hardship she had brought on this family. It was her fault that JR was coming after Bianca and her girls.

"Are we running away?" Marissa asked quietly.

Bianca looked up, taking in Marissa's guilt-ridden demeanour.

"We are taking care of our kids. That isn't running away, that is being smart."

Bianca rolled her office chair away from the desk and tapped a space in front of her, signalling for Marissa to come closer.

Marissa took a deep breath and crossed the space to take a perch at the edge of the desk.

Bianca placed her hands on her girlfriend's knees.

"Don't for a second take on any of this. Don't you dare! You love your son and you have only ever wanted what is best for him. JR was the idiot who caused all the pain. All you have ever done is try to protect AJ from it."

"But we have barely had a chance to live in this house and now we are leaving it. We are letting them chase us away. He's already won."

"No, never." said Bianca reassuringly "This is just a house, just walls and windows and a roof. We are a family now, Marissa, that doesn't change no matter where we are. JR cannot stop that, no one can… okay? And they are not chasing us away. We could stay and fight if we really wanted, but why stoop to their level. We are taking care of our kids; we are keeping them safe and happy. They are the only thing that is important."

Marissa sighed, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"But I don't even know why this is happening." sobbed Marissa, turning her eyes up to ceiling as she was no longer able to meet Bianca's gaze. "I don't remember why JR hates me… I don't remember why I hurt him so much… I don't know why he wanted me dead… I don't remember why this is happening..."

Bianca gasped and pulled Marissa closer, pulling her from the desk onto her lap and into her arms. She had no idea her girlfriend was feeling so lost. Marissa had always seemed so confident despite the amnesia and now it was clear how much these gaps in her memory were really worrying her. Without protest, Marissa curled into Bianca's embrace, hanging onto her like a small child.

"Hush." soothed Bianca rocking her girlfriend gently, stroking her back in comforting caresses. "This is not your fault!"

After a beat Marissa sniffed and tried to pull back, but Bianca held her tight and kept rocking her.

"I love you." said Bianca. "AJ loves you. My girls even awarded you with a mug that proclaimed how much they love you."

"I love them… I love you too." said Marissa, her voice muffled by Bianca's shoulder.

"So don't do this to yourself. Please don't let JR hurt you, I don't want to lose you again."

Marissa sat back up; this time Bianca didn't hold her back.

"You would never loose me!" she insisted.

Marissa could see the tear's picking the corners of Bianca's eyes.

"Good." said Bianca. "So talk to me please." Bianca reached out to brush the tears from Marissa's cheek, her thumb lingering as it traced her soft skin. "Any worry, any doubt, any question, please talk to me."

"I want to," said Marissa, guiltily nodding her head. "It's just there are so many holes. I read things in the papers and I can't protest as I have no clue if I did it or not."

"You are a good person Marissa and anyone who says not is a liar. And that is not biased that is the truth." said Bianca, her hand sliding from her cheek to return to rest on Marissa's back. "You and JR had a messy past that is true, but you didn't take AJ out of spite whatever the papers say. JR spent a long time trying to make our life hell and trying to use AJ as a weapon in the fight. You were never the person the papers are hating on… never, ever, ever! Not you…"

Marissa found herself hypnotised by the determination in Bianca's dark brown eyes; she felt her heart race at the sight of the pure devotion she saw there.

"I believe you." she said quietly, suddenly in awe with Bianca all over again. How could anyone be so amazing?

Trying to ground herself Marissa turned to the desk to see Bianca's notebook by the phone.

"So how is it going?" she asked, trying to focus on the mundane.

Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Are you changing the subject?" she asked sceptically. She looked at Marissa for a long moment before deciding to let it go for now.

"I've spoken to Mrs Wilson at the school," Bianca said, still watching Marissa with concern in her eyes. "She understands that we need to take the kids out of school, but I'm worried as they have already missed so much, luckily I know a good tutor who is available."

"You are going to make the kids take lessons in Disneyland?"

"I know; I'm mean." said Bianca with a smile. "I've also got us a package deal so the flights are booked for Friday and we've reserved rooms at the Disney Hotel for one week; hopefully the worst will be over by then and we will be back in time for the Hello magazine shoot… And before you argue, I want to ask Reggie if he would mind starting his nanny job early and come with us. If Krystal will let her then Camilla and Ayesha could come as well."

"Why do we need Reggie?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not a spry as I was," said Bianca glancing down to her braced left leg. "And you won't be able to keep up with three excited kids on your own." From the mortified expression on Marissa's face Bianca added, "I'm being practical."

"Well why does it have to be Disneyland, we could go anywhere?" asked Marissa, not liking the reminder of Bianca's disability.

"We are distracting them!" she said. "Disney works better than anything else I know at diverting small children... " Bianca tightened her grip on Marissa's waist, "… adults too."

Marissa smiled at Bianca's confident expression.

"You seem very organised," Marissa said, "So how can I help."

"Maybe you could call your mom and see how she would feel if we poached Camilla," suggested Bianca, "While _**I**_ need to make a hospital appointment for a check-up before we go and get a doctor's note for a disability pass… Not something I've had to do before."

"I can do that." said Marissa with a nod, making a move to get up from Bianca's lap only Bianca held her firmly in place, her hands sliding to Marissa's hips.

"But first, as I've got you here… maybe I could get a kiss?" said Bianca seductively.

Marissa shook her head as she looked at the cocky grin on Bianca lips.

"I think I can schedule that in..." Marissa teased, her tears from before almost forgotten. "You are incredible… I love you so much more than you know." she whispered against Bianca's waiting lips, before closing the space between them to give her lover an adoring kiss.

…


	320. Chapter 320 : JR's conflict

JR was now awaiting trial, and his lawyer was supremely confident for a win. Sitting in his room, JR couldn't help wonder what kind of life would be waiting for him if he got out. He had burned so many bridges, but the thing that haunted him most was the look of hatred on his son's face when he spoke out at the trial.

JR had been having to talk a lot about his feelings this past week, now that Dr Stanhope had taken an interest in his case. JR's strongest emotions was still hate towards the two women who had destroyed his life, but thoughts of AJ would sometimes temper is rage. He was going to get his son back, he was going to be his father again, if only AJ would let him!

Having been transferred from the maximum security wing of Oak Haven, JR was finding it wasn't an improvement. Instead of his own room, he was now sharing with an old man who would simply sit and stare at him and a guy called Shane who seemed perfectly normal except for his constant need to talk about sports.

...

JR was sitting in his cell flicking through newspaper articles. Carol, his lawyer, had insisted that the best way to move forward was to try the case in the media. He scowled at the headlines in front of him, he wasn't happy.

On the front page was a family photograph of Marissa, AJ and him with a rip tearing the picture in two and tearing AJ's image in two in the process.

"Is that your son?"

JR looked up to see 'Sporty Shane' peering at the picture.

"It is." said JR bluntly, not wanting to be drawn into another debate about football teams. But then JR noticed the glint of sympathy in his room mate's eyes.

"I had a son once." Shane said sadly, "But my wife took him away… What gave her the right to decide I couldn't be a father. I would have loved that boy, he wouldn't have wanted for anything and she took him away!"

"I know how you feel." said JR.

Shane sniffed back a sob and nodded his head.

"Don't let her take him away!"

"I won't." said JR fighting the urge to screw up the picture of Marissa's smiling face. But instead his eyes were drawn back to the image of AJ being torn in two. He had wanted his son kept out of this, or how else was he going to rebuild their trust when he was released. Marissa and Bianca were the ones to blame. AJ was just an innocent in this. He would have to have words with Carol when she came for the meeting later today.

There was a grunt from across the room. JR looked up, his other roommate was still staring at him, not saying a word.

…

Carol Robinson was sitting in the common room with her files stacked in neat piles on the table in front of her, when JR was escorted in.

JR took a seat opposite and put his newspaper cuttings on the table for her to see. One of the good things about being out of maximum security was the extra freedom he was allowed.

"When I agreed to this, I told you not to get AJ mixed up in it." said JR, pointing his finger angrily at the headline '_Child Torn Asunder'. _

Carol sat back slightly, not expecting JRs outburst.

"AJ is the story." she said.

"No." said JR, "Marissa and Bianca are the ones to be torn down and humiliated. _He_ was supposed to be kept out of the papers."

"Mr Chandler, the only story was how Marissa was keeping AJ from you. It is the foundation of our defence."

"But Bianca…"

"Bianca is the nation's sweetheart. She has sympathy by the bucket-load after that Erica movie. The sequel of which, the reason we had to rush the trial date."

Carol pulled one of the cuttings from JR's stack – '_JR Chandler - The Lost Prince'._

"It is working." she said. "You have their attention. All press is good press, Mr Chandler. You are making headlines; you have the backing of five major news corporations."

"But my son…"

"Your son is the prize, Mr Chandler. This is the reason we are fighting this fight."

JR scowled.

"You seem supremely confident."

"In this business it is the only way to be." said Carol. "Besides I have an inside source. I will know what the Marissa camp is planning before they do!"

JR looked at Carol intrigued, she clearly had a plan.

He nodded his head in defeat.

"Just try and keep AJ out of it."

"I can't make promises." said Carol, pulling one of the files from her stack. "Now Mr Chandler we need to go through your deposition on the night of the shooting…"

…


	321. Chapter 321 : A meeting of minds

Jackson Montgomery was sitting at his desk going through the final details of Adam's Will when his phone rung.

He was surprised that it was Erica at the end of the line; he thought she was going to the house to talk to Bianca. She was probably calling to ask him for legal advice.

"Hello my dear." he said, "What can I do for you?"

"Jack, could you meet us at Krystal's. We want to ask your advice about the best way forward for the press conference."

Jackson looked at his watch; it was almost lunch time.

"I can be with you in twenty minutes." he said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Henry, the new corporate lawyer, poked his head in.

"Do you have a moment to go through these papers?" he asked, a file in his hand.

"Can we postpone until after lunch?" asked Jackson, before turning his attention back to Erica at the other end of the phone. "I am leaving right now. I shall see you soon. I love you…"

Jackson hung up the phone and tidied his desk, locking Adam's Will safely in the drawer.

"I should be back by two." he said to the young lawyer, who was still waiting in his doorway.

"Of course, no problem." said Henry, "Have a good lunch."

Jackson nodded his thanks and slipped the desk key on his pocket as he headed out of the door.

…

Jackson arrived at Krystal's Bistro to find Erica and Krystal sat together at a table, deep in conversation. He almost did a double-take.

Erica smiled warmly up at him when she noticed his presence in the doorway. She patted the seat beside her.

"Just the person." she said, "We need a second opinion."

Jackson frowned.

"You said something about planning a press conference?" he asked.

"We have volunteered to speak to the press on Marissa and Bianca's behalf." explained Krystal. "But we can't decide the best way forward."

"And the girls have agreed this?" Jackson asked as he finally settled into the chair Erica had indicated to; the shock having worn off a little.

Erica ducked her head to speak quietly, eyeing up the restaurant patrons as she did so, in case one proved to be a reporter.

"They are leaving the country for a while." she whispered, "They want to take the children out of this mess before they get too affected by it."

Jackson nodded,

"That makes sense. As long they are back for the trial, that shouldn't be an issue…" he looked from Erica to Krystal. "And you are both working together on this." he asked unable to mask the edge of incredulity from his voice.

"We both love our daughters." said Krystal.

"_Although I would never abandon mine."_ muttered Erica quietly, in a snippy aside.

It wasn't quiet enough. Krystal heard it, and turned back to glare at Erica.

"Tell that to Kendal!" she retorted.

"It wasn't the same… I was a child myself… and I didn't sell her!" protested Erica

"You never know how you will behave in a desperate situation. And you will never know what a terrible choice that was… but I found her a good family… she knew she was loved…"

"Ladies, ladies." called Jackson waving his hands between then, calling for a time out. Jackson smirked, "… as I asked before… _You are working together on this?"_

Both women shifted in their chairs, embarrassed by their mini battle - old habits die hard.

"We are working together." said Erica finally.

"Well if you wanted me to umpire your disagreements… I'm sorry, you only have me for an hour." he said half-jokingly.

Erica laughed,

"That's not why we wanted you here." she said, "We both agree on the way forward. We just want advice on what we can and cannot say about JR at a press conference... legally."

"We thought that maybe, as the press is focusing on JR's right as a natural parent over Marissa's as an adopted one, that maybe we should bring in Babe." said Krystal, "Talk about how she had always wanted AJ and Miranda to grow up together. How she and Bianca always talked about it even before the kids were born." Krystal licked her lips and nervously looked in Erica's direction. "Although the mention of Babe risks unearthing the whole baby swap scandal."

Erica sniffed, but was making a concerted effort not to comment.

Jackson sighed and spread his hands on the table in front of him. He had his own ideas about how to move forward.

"Ladies, I think we don't want to be playing Carol Robinson's game… She is making a huge fuss in the press about parental rights and child welfare, but JR isn't going to court for a custody hearing. He is going on trial for the attempted murder of his ex-wife… That is what you need to be telling every reporter you see. Don't get drawn into the endless sticky argument about child custody, which is what Carol wants. That is the distraction she is counting on. She will probably be trying exactly the same trick in court." Jackson began punctuation each statement by stabbing his pointed finger determinedly on the table-top. "Tell the press about JRs drinking, his drunk driving, his violent behaviour, his neglect, his attempts at blackmail, his breaking of restraining orders, his breakdown after the shooting… I say you point the finger at him for all the reasons he _should _be plastered on the front page of every paper in the country. That is how you win this! That is how we make sure that man goes down for good!"

Jackson hadn't realised how passionate he was gettingon the subject, until he noticed both women watching him, with awe in their eyes.

"And you wonder why I love you." sighed Erica with a smile.

…

Jackson came back to his office a wide grin on his face. It would be interesting to see if Erica and Krystal really could work together. Personally he hoped so, those two women together would be indomitable and god help JR, Carol Robinson and anyone else who got in their way!

Jackson found Henry waiting in his office when he returned from lunch, the file still in his hands.

"You said after two." said the young lawyer hopefully.

"I sure did." said Jackson, sitting back at his desk, "What can I do for you?"

…


	322. Chapter 322 : Gabby's day

**I forgot my Monday introduction – sorry. **

**Thank you for the reviews last week – you guys rock!**

**A little warning this chapter was bit of an experiment – I'm not sure how successful it was.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Good news for the kids, Bianca begins to realise her limitations and a new unexpected headline hits the news' stands.**

…

There was a new teacher in play tots that afternoon. She asked Gabby and Ayesha if they wanted to play a game.

The teacher said she was going to ask them five questions and if they got them all right they would win a candy bar. Gabby said yes right away.

Ayesha went first. She got all the easy questions… what colour is the sky, is snow hot or cold, what noise does a cow make, where do fish live and do you love your family?

Gabby's questions were a lot harder, but she did her best to get them right.

"Do you live with your mommy and daddy?"

"No! I live with Mommy and Mamma 'Rissa and Miranda and AJ!"

"Do you like Marissa?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's really nice and she wasn't cross when I was sick all over her…"

The teacher nodded and wrote something down in her notebook.

"Is AJ happy in your family?"

"AJ is my big brother!" said Gabby confidently, "He _was_ happy but he was sad this morning but we sang him a song to make him feel better…"

"And what have your mommies told you about JR Chandler?"

"Um… he's a bad man." said Gabby uncertainly, she was getting a little confused by the questions.

There was a cough and Gabby looked up to see Ayesha's daddy standing over them.

He looked cross and took the new teacher away to talk to her. He came back later without her.

Ayesha's daddy had a very serious expression on his face when he spoke to Gabby on his return.

"Angel, you know it is wrong to talk to strangers."

Gabby nodded. She knew that.

"You also know that people can lie about who they are." Reggie asked.

Gabby nodded her head again.

"Just remember if someone tells you they are a friend they might not be telling the truth. Always check with Miss Patterson or Miss Brooks or me, okay - Because there are some disreputable people around at the moment."

"Okay." said Gabby, although she didn't really understand. She was just cross she didn't get the chance to win a candy bar from the new teacher.

…

Later that afternoon Gabby saw Reggie and Muriel talking loudly to Big Burt the security man. She wondered why. Maybe they were worried about the missing new teacher with the candy bars, because she never came back.

…

Ayesha went home early with her mommy which left Gabby on her own for the end of the day. So she headed for the art table.

Gabby wasn't sure she really knew what was going on right now with everyone at home acting sad and lots of people outside shouting and taking pictures to put in newspapers… Gabby decided that she needed to cheer her family up and the best way to do that was a get-better picture. She stuck her paint brush in the red paint pot and started with a great big circle. She then set about covering it with blobs.

Gabby was so busy with her picture she didn't notice Reggie standing over her.

"Gabby, its home-time."

She looked up; _home-time?_

"I'm almost finished." she said adding a few more black spots.

"You are quite the artist!" said Reggie. "What is it?"

Gabby frowned, she though it was obvious.

"It's my get-better picture!" she said, adding more spots to some of the blobs. "All done!" she exclaimed happily.

Reggie grinned.

"It's a masterpiece." he said. "Now go and wash your hands and find your coat we have to go and pick up Miranda and AJ."

"Okay!" said Gabby skipping off to the sink. She suddenly stopped and turned back to Reggie. "Can we take my picture? And don't let the paint dw-ibble!"

…

When they got home the shouty people were still at the gate and it made AJ look sad. Gabby knew her painting would cheer him up. It was drying in the trunk right now but Gabby knew when she showed them the picture it would make everyone super happy again.

Mommy and Mamma were waiting for them in the hall. Gabby ran to get a kiss and a squoosh first from Mommy and then from 'Rissa.

Mommy gave Miranda and AJ a cuddle too and then she smiled at Ayesha's daddy.

"Reggie, I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Sure." said Reggie.

Mommy then touched 'Rissa's arm.

"Why don't you break the news to the kids while I have a quick chat with Reggie."

"Don't you want to be there?" 'Rissa asked, she looked worried just like AJ and Miranda did; but Mommy just smiled.

"You need this."

"Are you trying to cheer me up again?" 'Rissa asked a small smile just beginning on her lips.

"Of course." said Mommy and then she touched 'Rissa cheek and gave her a quick 'mommy kiss' which made Mamma's smile grow even brighter.

Mommy led Reggie away to her study while 'Rissa hugged Miranda and AJ, before shoo-ing them in the direction of the parlour. Gabby held back frowning slightly. Reggie had gone off with her get-better picture!

…

When 'Rissa sat on the couch, Gabby took her usual position on her Mamma's lap.

'Rissa was asking AJ and Miranda about school. Gabby knew they'd had a boring day and they had to stay in class all through break because of the nosy people outside - they had told Reggie about it on the drive home. Gabby looked around trying to find something else to think about; she was still a little cross that Reggie had gone off with the picture she needed to make everyone happy again.

Distracted Gabby noticed that 'Rissa special heart necklace was hanging outside her shirt. She held it in her hand for a moment looking at how pretty it was with the all the silver swirls on it; tracing them with her finger. Then being helpful Gabby tucked the jewel back inside Mamma's collar.

"Thanks." whispered 'Rissa squeezing Gabby's knee before returning her attention to sad AJ and sad Miranda and their sad news. They really needed something to make them happy again.

"I'm sorry you guys had such a bad day because of all this press nonsense." said 'Rissa, "But Bianca and I have thought of something to make you feel a million times better… how does Disneyland sound."

Gabby's ears pricked up.

_Disney? Fairy tales and princesses Disney?_

"Really!" exclaimed AJ, sliding to the edge of his seat, the sudden glint of excitement on his eyes.

"And not just any Disneyland." continued 'Rissa. "How does a trip to Paris sound?"

Miranda squealed and Gabby watched as her big sister grabbed hold of AJ and they began to swing excitedly around the room. Not wanting to be left out Gabby scrambled from 'Rissa lap and added her arms to the hug, dancing with them.

The happy jig stopped after a moment and a breathless Gabby turned to see Mamma laughing.

"When do we go?" Miranda asked eagerly.

"One more day." said 'Rissa.

Gabby joined her sister and her brother in more excited jumping. They were going on holiday to Disneyland!

"I'm going to see a princess!" Gabby cried at the top of her lungs.

"Lots of princesses." said Mamma 'Rissa reaching out to pull Gabby into her arms. Gabby tried to hug her back but she couldn't stop her excited bouncing.

Gabby then heard her Mommy's laugh.

"I take it they took the news well." said Mommy from the doorway.

"Thank you, thank you!" cried Miranda and AJ, both hurrying forward to give Mommy a hug.

Gabby left 'Rissa to hug Mommy too.

"I'd say yes." said 'Rissa with a laugh.

"I got a yes as well." said Mommy turning back to wave at Reggie as he was heading out the front door.

Seeing that Reggie was leaving Gabby left Mommy to run to him.

"W-eggie!" she cried, "My picture!"

Reggie laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I forgot I was holding it." he said, her painting was still in his hand.

"W-eggie." said Gabby, still full of excitement, "We are going to Disneyland!"

"I know." said Reggie with a smile, bending down to hand over the picture, "I'm coming with you."

Gabby gasped.

"And 'esha."

"And Ayesha."

Gabby though she would explode with happiness.

She ran back to Mommy and Mamma, her picture in her hand.

"W-eggie's coming and 'esha," she shouted as she ran back. Mommy was sitting on the couch beside 'Rissa now and Gabby bundled into her arms.

"Whoa, what have you got there." Mamma said, as Gabby almost hit her in the face with her picture.

Gabby held out her artwork for her family to see.

"I drewed you all a get-better picture because you were all sad."

Mommy smiled.

"It's beautiful sweetheart."

"What is it?" Miranda asked, tipping her head to one side.

Gabby pouted at her big sister. How could she not see what it was when she had been so careful drawing the big round circle and then put all the insects on it?

"It's an ugly bug ball." said Gabby proudly.

Mamma started laughing, Mommy too… Everyone was laughing.

"It's perfect." Mamma said, only Gabby noticed she there was tears in her eyes.

"You're crying." Gabby said, reaching to touch her damp cheek.

"Happy tears." said Mamma 'Rissa. "These are happy tears." She kissed Gabby's cheek, "Very happy tears."

…


	323. Chapter 323 : Health Check

Bianca arrived at the hospital early next morning. Frankie had fitted in an appointment for her medical check-up before the trip.

"Morning." said Frankie as she stepped into the cubical. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." said Bianca, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But my leg is fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Frankie taking a seat beside her. "So why were you so keen to arrange an early appointment? I wasn't expecting you until Monday."

"We are planning to take the kids to Disneyland Paris, get them away from all this press outcry. I actually wanted to ask you about the documentation I need for a disability pass."

"Disneyland?" said Frankie. "Do you think you are up to that? You are only just out of hospital."

"I'm fine." said Bianca, determinedly.

"Let's see shall we." said Frankie getting up from his chair and indicating for Bianca to get ready for her exam.

Bianca nodded, well use to the routine, as she stripped to her underwear before sitting back on the bed.

Frankie started by examining her neck.

"The scars are healing nicely." said Frankie, examining the surgery site and feeling along the vertebrae of her neck. "Have you had any stiffness or discomfort?"

"The only problem with my neck is that it looks like I've been attacked by a clumsy vampire."

"But no discomfort?" said Frankie, in a professional tone.

Bianca sighed and settled on a serious answer.

"No discomfort, no pain, no tremors, no numbness of limbs. I feel one hundred per cent fine apart from my leg."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Frankie, giving her a small smile; he moved to flexing her left arm, checking her strength and movement.

Frankie next turned his attention to her spine, feeling down its length before pausing at the injection site.

"Any pain?" he said pressing at the base of her spine.

"No."

"Or here?"

"Nope." said Bianca, although it tickled a bit.

"Excellent… now lie back and we can look at your leg.

Bianca settled back onto the bed, pulling her numb leg into position.

Frankie felt around her hip.

"Any discomfort." he asked as he manipulated the joint.

"No." said Bianca. "No pain."

Frankie nodded.

"Good. You have good movement... And you have been doing your physio exercises with Marissa?"

"Every morning, weights and leg flexing. She won't let me forget."

"I'm glad she's looking out for you." said Frankie.

He began to feel his way down her thigh to the point where sensation ceased, and began adjusting her knee.

"How have you been finding the brace?" he asked as he began to examine and flex this next joint.

"It's comfortable, I haven't had any problem. Climbing stairs and so on, it's actually easier than the other supports."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He got down to her ankle,

"Movement seems a little restrictive." He said testing the joint. "We clearly need to do more for this joint or you may start to lose some mobility. I shall get you a worksheet with new excersises to try." He pulled off her sock, to examine her foot.

He paused.

"When did you catch your toe?" he asked.

"My toe?" Bianca looked at her left foot, there was blood on her big toe and the nail was split. "Oh god, I had no idea." she gasped. "I mean I stumbled on the step coming out this morning but not that hard!"

"I don't think it's broken." said Frankie examining it closely, when he pressed on the bleeding nail Bianca kept expecting it to hurt… but she felt nothing. "I'll glue and dress that for you and give you some antibiotics."

Frankie got to work binding Bianca's toe.

"Will I be alright for Disneyland?" Bianca asked, watching him.

"It looks worse than it is. But you will need to have the dressings changed daily, but you should be able to do that yourself, just make sure the dressing is well padded and not too tight." said Frankie. "And any sign of swelling or infection…"

"…Find a doctor." Finished Bianca.

"That's right." said Frankie, giving her a grin. He knew he was nagging, but Bianca was someone who seemed to focus all her attention on other people, her own health and welfare was much lower on her list of priorities than he would like.

"Thank you." said Bianca breathing a sigh of relief.

Frankie sat back.

"But we are going to have to talk about Disneyland."

"Why?" asked Bianca.

"You still need to take it easy. You are just out of hospital and at a place like that, you are going to be on your feet all day; which is not what you need right now." From the expression on Bianca's face, Frankie added, "I'm not saying you can't go and have fun with your kids... I'm not! But I want to suggest a compromise which I'm sure you are not going to like."

"Compromise?"

"While you are there you should consider using your wheelchair to get around."

"My wheelchair?" asked Bianca incredulously. She had been determined to get out of that infernal contraption as quickly as possible.

"Bianca you need to learn to take it easy and take your recovery slowly. Almost every set-back you have had is because you have been overdoing it or ignoring symptoms. I don't want to see you back here because you have been unable to accept that things have changed for you."

"I know that." said Bianca, uncomfortable about the frankness of Frankie's tone.

"Then listen to me for once. You are to have at least four hours rest every day and at the moment you really shouldn't be on your feet for any more than an hour at a time... which I know you are not sticking to!."

"So a wheelchair."

"A wheelchair." said Frankie, "I'm not saying you can't have fun. But you still need to rest, Bianca; take it slowly and stay healthy."

"I understand." said Bianca. "And I know I have limitations. I promise I'll try to take it easy."

…


	324. Chapter 324: Saying Goodbye

"Right is everybody packed?" asked Marissa. She and Bianca were standing in the entrance hall next to a large pile of bags and cases.

"YES!" came the kids unanimous reply.

"You're sure?" said Marissa enjoying her tease, "You've packed your toys, books, tooth brush… _hairbrush_?" she said, pulling Miranda's brush out from behind her back; she had found it in the bathroom a moment ago.

"Oops" said Miranda, coming forward to take it from Marissa, before stuffing it rather unceremoniously into her bag.

"Then we are ready to go." said Bianca, giving Marissa a grin before addressing the kids. "The car is here, do you want to help by taking out some of these bags?"

The kids rushed eagerly forward.

"I can take a big one." said AJ, attempting to lift his mom's large case.

"Whoa there, take this one instead." said Bianca directing him to Miranda's smaller suitcase.

Reggie chose that moment to peer in at the front door, just as the kids filed past with their bags; even Gabby with her teddy filled backpack.

"Could you use a hand?" he asked.

"Grab a case." said Marissa. "I just hope it all fits in the car."

"Geez," he said, surveying the pile. "You do only know we are going for a week!"

He paused however when he noticed Bianca's wheelchair in amongst the luggage.

"Doctor's orders." said Bianca noticing his expression. "I have strict instructions to take it easy."

"Well Reggie can help you with that." said Camilla, coming in with a returning Miranda and AJ. She leaned into her boyfriend's side and gave him an affectionate hug. "You are in the presence of an expert."

"Hey!" said Reggie. "I'm not lazy." With that he picked up Marissa's large case in one hand and Bianca's wheelchair in the other.

"I think he doth protest too much." said Camilla, grinning after him.

Marissa she handed the kids more bags to carry out, and grabbed one of her own. But then she frowned.

"Um… where's Gabby?"

"She's outside with your mom and Erica."

"My mom's outside?" said Marissa, carrying her luggage to the door

Curious Bianca followed the others out the front door, and there was her mom and Jackson, and Kendal all lined up beside the car. It looked like Krystal was in the car entertaining Gabby and Ayesha.

"Sweetheart we have come to see you off." said Erica hurrying forward. She embraced Bianca and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you will be gone before the press conference starts, I think it will be better in the long run."

"Thank you, again, so much for dealing with this nightmare."

"You're my baby girl. I will always take care of you." said Erica, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"And I will help out where I can." said Jackson coming in to pull Bianca into a bear hug. "You just concentrate on your family, okay!"

"I will." said Bianca squeezing him back.

"And if you need anything," said Kendal taking her turn to hug her sister goodbye, "You just have to call me… I love you."

"Love you too." said Bianca, getting a little emotional with all the goodbyes. "God," she gasped trying to puller herself together. "I'm only going for a week."

"Well just make sure you take care of yourself." scolded Kendal lightly.

"I will." said Bianca happily.

"And if she doesn't, I shall kick her butt." said Marissa, coming up to put her arm around Bianca's waist.

"Make sure you do." said Kendal firmly, "You know what she is like."

"I'm still here." said Bianca, making a show of looking heavenwards in despair.

Marissa kissed her cheek.

"You know I love you really." She sighed, "Now can you double check that is everything is in the trunk, I'd hate to think we have forgotten something."

"Right on it." said Bianca, turning back to the car, pausing a moment to chat to the driver.

Krystal appeared from the car after successfully strapping Gabby in besides Ayesha. She turned to see her daughter getting a hug for Erica, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Don't I get goodbye kiss?" she asked.

"Of course." said Marissa, wrapping her arms around her Krystal. "Thank you for everything. Thank you both for taking on this nightmare for us." She added looking back to Erica as well.

"It's our pleasure." said Krystal. "You just concentrate on the kids."

"I will," said Marissa, looking back at Bianca laughing with AJ and Miranda as they loaded in the last of the luggage, "Big and small."

…

Parents and kids, all excited for their trip, waved happily from the large car as it turned out of the drive. Their family waved back.

"I hope, at last, they have a moment to be happy." said Kendal, waving enthusiastically as the car pulled out of sight.

"They certainly deserve it!" agreed Krystal.

…


	325. Chapter 325 : The Press Conference

Adam found himself 'persuaded' by Erica and Krystal to allow them to hold a press conference in his parlour, but then those two ladies always did have a way to twisting him around their finger.

He wondered if he should feel more guilty for not standing up for his son, but he couldn't step into the parlour these days without being hit by the memory of the shooting over a year ago; the blood stains were gone but the whole town still bore the scars. The parlour also held memories of the days of worry when AJ ran away from home; chased away by his psychotic, drunken father.

No Adam couldn't bring himself to stand up for his son, instead he would stand up for his grandson.

…

So thanks to Adam Chandler's generosity a select few of the media's finest found themselves sitting in the Parlour of the Chandler Mansion. Their seats were uncomfortable and lined up in front of a podium beside the fire place. They had been sitting for a good ten minutes waiting for the promised press conference.

Then with a dramatic flourish the parlour doors swung open and Adam Chandler entered, striding purposely towards the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to my home." said Adam, leading in those from Pine Valley who had chosen to speak out on Marissa and Bianca's behalf. It was a long list - Erica, Jackson, Kendal, Krystal, Tad, Jesse, Ryan, Scott, Madison, David, Opal, Stuart, Marion, Griffin, Cara, Brooke, Caleb, Colby, Asher, Brot, Frankie and Randi. The only notable absence was Dixie. "We have called this press conference to address the various questions that have arising in the papers about my son and my grandson's wellbeing. I hope we can put an end to this speculation and rumour, and focus on the truth, thank you!"

Adam stepped back from the podium to allow Erica to take his place.

"Thank you for you patient attendance." she said, with a wide smile. "We are here to talk on behalf of my daughter's girlfriend Marissa and her son AJ."

Krystal came forward to stand besides Erica.

"All we have seen in the papers lately is my daughter on trial on the front page… her rights as a parent and her sexual orientation and her amnesia have all become issues which seems unfair when JR is the one facing criminal prosecution." said Krystal, standing shoulder to shoulder with Erica. "How have you forgotten that? That he shot her in the head at close range and it is by a miracle that she survived! The only headlines I have been seeing from your newspapers are reports of a hero being torn from his child… JR Chandler is no hero. He shot my daughter!"

Ryan cleared his throat and spoke out.

"We are in the very parlour where the now infamous Mansion Shootings occurred. This is the room where I lost my wife and two dear friends… and JR seemed to save the day, appearing out of nowhere with a gun and taking out the attacker… And we are grateful for that… but what JR did afterwards, to Bianca, to Marissa, to his son… there was no excuse."

Scott straightened up and took over the narrative, desperate to have his say; defending the honour of the woman who was once his best friend and confidant. Things had never been the same after the shooting, with her amnesia Marissa had lost almost everything that had made then friends; but he would still stand by her even if she didn't remember why!.

"…The question none of us asked about that night is why was JR hiding behind a secret panel with a gun in his hand, when he had told everyone he was leaving Pine Valley and was last seen boarding an airplane." said Scott, carrying in from where Ryan stopped. "And why was the only other person seriously injured by JR's gun, besides the attacker, Marissa! A woman whose only crime was to be in love with someone who wasn't JR; the mother who had fairly won custody of her son, a child she couldn't love more if she tried. Before that night JR had been drunk, threatening and violent… all his vitriol aimed at Marissa and her girlfriend Bianca Montgomery… We should have been suspicious from the start, but so many of us were grieving or in shock. JR tried to murder a woman he once claimed to love and now he all has you dancing to his tune, using you to hurt Marissa and her family more.

"Thank you Scott for highlighted the real issue here." said Jackson, taking on the thread. "The truth is, the only reason JR's story has been drawn to your attention is because JR is going on trial for the attempted murder of Marissa Tasker in just a few weeks and his lawyer, Carol Robinson, is attempting to use you, ladies and gentlemen, to try the case for her in the media. The evidence of the premeditation of JR's actions is strong, and I don't believe Miss Robinson thinks she can win this in a fair fight!"

A reporter from the _Chronicle_ raised his hand.

"But why are Marissa and Bianca not here themselves to defend themselves. I heard they have left the country!"

"And they have," said Krystal, smoothly, "For the good of their children."

"They were all but hounded out by you vultures." added Kendal, her tone aggressive. Erica shushed her and turned back to the crowd of reporters.

"They have a young family who were finding it difficult to cope with the surge of press interest. Add to that the fact that my daughter is only just out of hospital after major surgery and the whole family is still recovering from the trauma of the recent hostage crisis… Can you really blame two mothers for wanting to take their children somewhere they can have a little peace?"

A murmur ran through the press.

The woman from the _Times_ raised her hand next.

"Mrs Carey, Marissa is not your first daughter to be married to JR Chandler. Wasn't Marissa twin sister Babe, Adam Chandler III mother? Were you not JR's step-mother yourself?"

"We have both had the dubious honour." said Erica, giving Adam a half smile. "What is your point?"

"You are insisting JR Chandler is bad news and yet you let both of your daughter's marry him…"

"You think I would have been able to stop them?" said Krystal with a smirk. "And no I'm not saying JR is always a bad man… He can be a real charmer when he wants to; when things are going his way… but when he went off the rails this time he hurt so many people… people who didn't deserve it… and he didn't care!"

"JR is a bully and a coward and his behaviour has hurt too many people," said Colby speaking up. "I'm not saying it is easy growing up in this house because it isn't but JR did not know when to draw the line…"

"The worst part of it all," said Tad stepping forward, "Was the way he fought for custody of his son by any dishonest means he could, blackmail and attempting to bribe a judge, and all the time refusing to do the one thing he needed to do to get his son back in his life… stop drinking! He made the situation intolerable for everyone involved, put lives at risk, and yet still put all the blame on others. That man drove himself to his own destruction, unfortunately he almost took his family with him!"

"What will happen if JR is acquitted of the murder charges and released?" asked the reporter from the Daily Inquisitor addressing Erica and Krystal. "Will your daughters allow him to have custody of his son?"

"He will not be acquitted." said Erica sharply.

Krystal who kept her cool.

"If JR is acquitted I know my daughter will do whatever is best for her son. If AJ wants to see his father and JR behaves in a civilised fashion, I don't believe she would keep then apart. But knowing the way AJ feels about his father right now, I don't think he can expect his son's forgiveness anytime soon. I also refuse to believe, given the damning evidence, that there is a jury in the land that would acquit him. I think the time is well overdue for JR to finally suffer the consequences of his actions."

The _Post_'s reporter raised her hand next.

"Erica Kane, you have spoken out in strong support of your daughter's alternative lifestyle and praised her efforts at raising her two daughters, but do you honestly believe that environment is the best place to raise a boy?"

"Every child deserves a loving home." said Erica. "And my daughter's lifestyle is not 'alternative'!" she said adding the quotation mark. "My daughter is a lesbian… it's not a bad word. And it's not a crime. How does who she falls in love with make her any less human than you or me? She is a person… a good person… the best person I know! And her sexuality has nothing to do with that! So why would it be an issue to a little boy who is so happy to be living with his mom; to have two sisters to play with and to be in the company of someone who he knows loves him and who he loves just as dearly? They are a family… it may not be the norm, but then who's is. They have love and that is a hell of a lot more than most people can claim."

Suddenly there was clamour as the reporters all wanted to ask questions at once.

Erica silently cursed herself, Jackson advised they stay away from the custody issues, that was Carol's plan and that was the thing that was fuelling this media fire.

Adam held up his hands for quiet.

"My son has done something wrong and I hope in time he will be able to admit his mistakes in a way that I never could. But this isn't about JR, this is about AJ! This is about my grandson, a happy little boy who has a smile that is brighter than a million candles. That smile has been missing for a long time, but lately it seems like it is the only expression he has. He is happy, truly and deeply. I want him to stay that way, I want him to always be that happy and that loved. Marissa has given that boy a home. Marissa has given him something JR never could, a family that I can be proud of!"

The press starting calling out questions again…sadly it didn't look like they had listened to a word they said.

…


	326. Chapter 326 : The Morning Papers

Kendal had arranged for Cara to join her for breakfast the next morning, unable to face the viewing of the morning's papers alone after last night's press conference.

Her two boys were on their best behaviour around baby Charlie. Kendal had been waiting of Ian to start rough housing around the baby, who was still strapped in his car-seat; instead he was carefully showing the wide eyed baby his favourite fire-truck.

Cara put the pile of morning papers on the coffee table. Kendal sighed,

"We should have known that it wouldn't be enough," she said picking up the paper from the top of the pile, the headline read _'Lesbian Lover's flee country'_.

"They are not all bad." said Cara pulling a kinder paper from the pile. It was the _Mail _with the headline, "_Put the child's happiness first!_" _begs grandfather'. "_Some of the reporters were actually paying attention."

"Not enough of them." said Kendal, pushing the papers away from her in disgust.

"Come on." said Cara leaning forward to put a hand in Kendal's arm, "Surely you have been through this before."

"I have." said Kendal sitting back. "But Bianca is usually kept out of it."

"She is just a bystander really." said Cara in attempt to be reasuring, "It's Marissa and AJ I feel so sorry for."

Kendal scowled.

"If they are going after Marissa then they are going after Bianca as well."

Kendal shook her head, trying to cool her temper. She turned to check on Ian. He was now driving his fire-truck in circles around Charlie's car seat and his older brother; the little baby still watching him with wide green eyes.

"Charlie seems happy." said Kendal glad of the distraction.

"I think he must like the company." said Cara smiling at her now quiet baby.

"Griffin said something about your neighbours were complaining about his crying," said Kendal, turning back to Cara. "That you might have to move out of your apartment?"

"He does have quite a set of lungs on him! especially at three in the morning and the wall are very thin. I guess i can't exactly blame them." said Cara. "I have told Griffin he doesn't have to move. I could find my own place with Charlie, maybe David would let us stay, or Tad."

"Or me?" said Kendal.

In all honesty Kendal had been thinking about the issue ever since Griffin had mentioned it on their date. Ever since Bianca had moved out for good Kendal was beginning to feel like she was rattling around the house… and it had only been a few days. Even when Bianca was in hospital sometimes, when the kids had gone to bed and she was alone in the lounge, her thoughts would drift back to Zack and her heart would start breaking all over again. The house was home to too many memories; she needed company to help her create new ones. A part of her was nervous about inviting Griffin into her home; it wasn't the same as asking him to move in together, but she knew it would be great to have him around and Cara too, they had become fast friends, they shared the same humour. Griffin and Cara needed a roof over their heads and Kendal needed companionship, it was the perfect solution.

"Do you mean that?" Cara asked.

"Sure. It's been a little lonely here without Bianca and her girls. I'd like the company. You could both come to stay. Griffin will be nearer the hospital and Charlie will have my boys to distract him and you will be able to have an adult conversation again."

"You are serious!"

"I'd been giving it a lot of thought since Griffin mentioned it."

"But you haven't said anything to him?"

"I'm not sure he'd say yes." said Kendal. She gave Cara a grin. "Maybe we could work as a tag team? I mean, what do you think, about it? You need a new home and I would love to have you to stay… it's too big a house for just me and the boys."

"I think that it sounds like a plan." said Cara grinning back.

Kendal sighed happily; now they just have to persuade Griffin.

Kendal shifted in her chair and her eyes drifted back to the pile of newspapers on the table. One in particular caught her eye. The now notorious _Daily Inquirer _which bore the headline '_Lesbian's son taught his Father is BAD!'_.

Kendal bit back a growl, her good mood blighted once more.

"Where do they even get a headline like that!" she groaned. She grabbed the paper, reading the article with anger in her belly. How could the papers still be publishing rubbish like this!

Her only real consolation was that Bianca, Marissa and the kids were now far away from this mess… hopefully having the time of their lives.

…


	327. Chapter 327 : The Disney Hotel

They caught an afternoon flight out and after a gruelling eleven hours arrived in Paris at 6am the following day. They had tried their best the get the kids to sleep on the plane, but it's never really a restful experience even if you are travelling first class. Everyone's body clock was now completely out of whack. Although the sun was beginning to rise over the airport, Ayesha was fast asleep and wasn't waking up. She even slept while Reggie carried her through customs and out to the taxi rank where a large car was waiting to take them to the Disneyland Park.

In the car Gabby was dozing against her mother's side while AJ and Miranda were sat with their faces glued to the window watching out for the turrets of Sleeping Beauty's castle on the skyline. Marissa smiled at Bianca and reached out to intertwine her fingers between Bianca's.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Very." said Bianca smiling back. "We are now hundreds of miles away from all those reporters and now only have to worry about princesses, pirates and eating too much chocolate!"

Marissa laughed at the joke.

"Cute!"

"I can see it!" cried Miranda excitedly, pointing at the floodlit pink castle appearing on the skyline.

Gabby lifted her sleepyhead to look, but decided after a moment she liked the thought of sleep better.

…

A porter came from the Disney hotel to help them with their luggage. The hotel itself, was a huge pink chateau spanning the entrance to the park. Their hotel rooms were on the third floor facing down Main Street USA with a view to Sleeping Beauty's castle. Reggie and Camilla said goodbye in the hallway outside their neighbouring room. They agreed to take the morning to rest and then meet up again for lunch in the hotel restaurant, before going to explore the theme park.

…

Bianca and Marissa's family room had two double beds and a single cot along the far wall and the general colour theme was Disney princess pink.

Miranda was mortified at the thought of having to share a bed with her sister, but Bianca solved the problem by setting a bolster pillow between them. The half-asleep Gabby was quickly stripped of her coat and shoes and tucked into bed. Miranda and AJ were a little too excited by the thought of being in Disneyland to want to take a nap. Marissa made a deal that if they got into bed, and sat quietly they could stay awake. AJ clambered onto the single cot and got out his Nintendo DS while Miranda pulled out a picture book she had brought specially, 'Disney's Enchanted Stories' in order the prepare herself for the rest of the week.

Bianca took a seat on her own bed and unstrapped her brace; rubbing down her left leg checking for redness, swelling or cold skin that would indicate a circulation problem. After sitting so long on the flight it had become a concern.

"Everything alright." Marissa asked running her finger's lightly up Bianca's other leg.

"All fine." said Bianca, giving her a small smile. She shifted back to sit against her pillow.

"And you are going to be okay?" Marissa asked. She was concerned about how Bianca had taken the news that she would have to use her wheelchair, when she had been so determined to get out of it and on her feet.

Bianca was never one to talk about her worries unless she was pushed and now was no different…

"I'm a little excited I must admit." said Bianca, ignoring the worry in Marissa's tone and giving her a grin. "And don't get jealous, but I must warn you that if Donald Duck asks me to marry him we will be eloping right away…"

"Donald Duck… hey." said Marissa laughing at Bianca's unexpected statement, "Isn't he the one that doesn't wear pants?"

"I don't care! I love him."

"I just thought you would be more into Daisy." chuckled Marissa.

Bianca laughed, but when Gabby groaned in her sleep, she remembered they were supposed to be being quiet.

"I think it may just be the sailor suit." she said her voice now lowered to a quieter level.

Marissa slid closer and leant in to whisper in Bianca's ear.

"A sailors suit and no pants… Bianca, that's a little kinky."

Bianca clamped her hand over her mouth to stop another fit of giggles. Marissa sat back her face creased in its own silent laughter.

…

"So what now, do we try and doze?" Marissa asked, stretching out besides Bianca on the bed. She looked across to AJ and Miranda. They were slumped into their pillows, their game and book forgotten. Like Gabby, they had fallen fast asleep. Marissa got up to straighten them out on their beds and tuck them in.

"I think what I would actually like is a shower to wake me up." said Bianca.

She sat up and manoeuvred to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Marissa asked coming closer to help her to her feet.

"I've got it." said Bianca, although she was holding onto Marissa's shoulder for support as she hopped around the edge of the bed.

Marissa reached out and caught her waist; pulling her closer to whisper in her ear once more.

"_You're sure you don't want me to come with you?_" she said, a huskier tone to her voice as at the same time she planted a lingering kiss at the side of Bianca's neck.

"_Oh_." said Bianca, finally following her drift. She looked to the other beds; the kids were all sleeping soundly.

Marissa sighed against her neck before grasping hold of Bianca's hand and pulling her slowly towards the bathroom.

"Well in that case… yes, I think I could use a quick hand." said Bianca, happily following her girlfriend's lead.

When the bathroom door closed, a sleepy Miranda and AJ both lifted their heads from their pillows to share a despairing look; sometimes their mommies could be so soppy.

Then the two birthday-twins settle back into their pillows, closing their eyes as they thought about all the exciting and wonderful things waiting just for them just outside their window.

…


	328. Chapter 328 : Decisions, decisions

**How is it October already?**

**Well guys thank you for your reviews last week - sorry things have been getting grim again but hopefully a bit of Disney magic will cheer us all up. Also can I say hello to the new followers - Welcome aboard!**

**Finally I could use your help, when the JR trial is over it will be time to plan Erica's wedding and I am looking for suggestions - big or small, what colour dress etc. So PM me or pop it in a review and lets do some wedding planning.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Fun is had in Paris, the papers get worse rather than better and someone has an unexpected delivery!**

**...**

The two families gathered in the hotel restaurant, Miranda, AJ, Gabby and Reggie were scouring over the theme park brochure, planning their afternoon while they waited for their orders to arrive. Ayesha on her highchair had a brochure of her own, which she was looking at with her mom. Miranda also had the park's Disability guide in her lap and was cross checking rides to find out which ones Bianca could go on.

"I think we should start on Main Street to watch the two o'clock parade and then pick one world to explore this afternoon, we don't want to overdo it on the first day." said Marissa, leaning over to check out the map as well.

"So where are we going?" Bianca asked.

"Discoveryland!" cried AJ. "There's a ride where you drive cars!" Reggie nodded his head in agreement, but looking round the table he realised the men were about to be outvoted.

"Well the only ride I really want to go on is the carousel, in Fantasyland I think." said Camilla, checking out Ayesha's map. "_Le Carousel de Lancelot."_

"Mommy can do that one." said Miranda referring to the brochure on her lap.

"I want to meet a princess," said Gabby, "And see the castle!"

"Another vote for Fantasyland." said Bianca, counting off on her fingers, "That's two for Fantasy and two for Discovery."

"Mom." begged AJ, hoping for her to back him up.

"I don't know." said Marissa, "Discoveryland sounds cool, but I want to go on the Pirates ride in Adventureland."

"That's one vote for Adventureland." said Bianca, "Miranda?"

"I want to go to Fantasyland." said Miranda, holding her up the brochure. "There are more rides that mommy can go on there too."

Bianca felt guilty as all eyes were drawn to her.

"Look I don't mind where we go sweetheart," said Bianca, reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand. "And if I can't go on a ride it just means I can take hundreds of brilliant pictures so you are not to worry about that, okay."

"But the final vote _is_ yours." said Reggie. "So what will it be? Fantasyland, or will you join the vote for Discoveryland?"

"So no pressure." said Bianca with a laugh.

Just that moment the waitress appeared with their lunch order.

"Saved by the waiter." said Bianca.

"No I'm sorry but we need an answer." said Marissa, giving Bianca a nudge.

"Well then; I'm sorry boys but Fantasyland it is."

AJ hung his head in disappointment.

"But I think we should first swing by _Autopia_… is it… the car one; because I really want to give it a try." she added. AJ looked up into her grinning face.

"Cool!" he cried punching the air and almost knocking over the poor waitress trying to lay down his plate.

Marissa gave her girlfriend another nudge.

"What happened to we only go to one land today?"

"I had the deciding vote… I voted." said Bianca with shrug, she looked back at the three elder children now back to scoring the map. "It looks like everyone is happy."

"Mmm." said Marissa, grinning at the scene, but she also recognised it as a moment to turn on 'mom mode', "Okay kids, put the brochure away for a moment it's time to eat."

"Yeah," added Reggie, "Or I'll start stealing your fries!"

…


	329. Chapter 329 : Fantasyland

Reggie had kindly offered to chauffeur Bianca for the afternoon and she was grateful as she knew pushing a wheelchair was hard work. She felt a little like a fraud as she was being wheeled around, she also felt a little uncomfortable about the way people stared, but Marissa was making a concerted effort not to let her feel sorry for herself. Marissa was also the one determined to make sure that Bianca stuck to doctor's orders; her crutches had been left in the hotel room to avoid temptation.

…

Miranda and AJ had taken over pushing Bianca's wheelchair between them as they headed down the slope past the Alice in Wonderland Maze, they were all singing 'It's a Small World After All…' and they didn't care who was looking. Gabby had made them go on the Small World ride twice in succession and it took some persuasion on Bianca's part to stop her wanting to queue up for a third time. It wasn't the only ride they had gone round on twice; _Autopia_ had been so much fun they had all swapped driving partners and raced around for a second time. In fact they had so much fun everyone was in agreement that they would be starting their day tomorrow in Discoveryland.

They were now exploring the wonders of Fantasyland. So far they had met all the Disney Princeses, who looked chilly in their princess gowns in the autumn weather; Gabby made Marissa and mommy have their picture taken with Ariel and Belle. They had a turn on the Carousel; Bianca, Ayesha and Gabby sat in ther carriage while everyone else rode on the gallopers in front. They went on the Pinocchio ride and the Snow White ride, flew around on the Dumbo the flying elephant ride and rattled round on Casey Junior. The biggest let down so far had been Sleeping Beauty's castle. They spent longer getting the key for the elevator so that Bianca could join them, than they did in the building itself; which was quite dissapointing.

Camilla checked her watch it was almost dinner time.

"Okay." she announced. "One last ride and then we find a Diner. What do you fancy?"

"Teacups!" cried Miranda. The queue for the ride had lessoned since they last went past and it looked like a lot of fun!

"I might sit this one out." said Bianca, watching the way the cups spun, she wasn't sure how easy it would be to brace herself.

"I'm not sure Ayesha would like it either." said Camilla. Little Ayesha was in her stroller and starring worriedly at the ride.

"Well then the two of us will watch and take pictures while you go and spin yourself so fast you make yourself sick." said Bianca with a laugh, "What do you say Ayesha?"

Ayesha looked a little unsure at the thought of staying with Bianca, even though she knew she was a nice lady… but she really didn't like the look of the spinning cups.

"Park us over there." said Bianca pointing to a good spot near the ride exit, "The two of us can decide on the restaurant for tonight's meal, while you're queuing."

…

They shuffled along another few places, trying to work out if they were far enough along in the queue to have a go on the next turn. Marissa could see that Miranda was looking a lot less enthusiastic about the ride than she had when she first suggested it.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Marissa asked, putting a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Is mommy really okay?" Miranda asked. "I didn't want to pick a ride she couldn't do."

"Well she looks happy." said Marissa ducking until her head was level with Miranda's and pointing to where Bianca was sitting; Ayesha now on her lap and they seemed to be laughing and playing a silly game.

Miranda nodded her head.

Marissa rubbed a comforting hand on the little girl's back.

"Part of the changes to Bianca's life now is accepting that there are some things she can't do anymore… that is something _we_ have to accept as well. But I think as long as she sees us having a good time and not worrying about her then she will be perfectly fine. You know your mommy, she hates to think she is being a bother – so it is our duty to show her that we are having tonnes of fun… even if inside we are a little sad she can't be with us."

Miranda nodded her head again and looked back at Marissa.

"You're really clever, you know that?"

Marissa grinned and kissed the top of Miranda's head.

"And you are a sweetheart!"

"It's us, it's us!" cried AJ. He was in front with Reggie and Gabby. He was right, the queue began to shuffle forward once more. They scrambled for the teacups, they couldn't all get in one cup so the boys got one, a green one with yellow spots and Gabby found the girls a pink one with hearts on it.

As the ride started, they waved at Bianca and Ayesha as they spun past. The girls had a go at spinning the cup around with the handle to make them even dizzier, but then stopped as Gabby didn't like it. Reggie and AJ on the other hand were making their cup spin faster and faster.

When the waltzing teacup ride ended, the funniest part was watching Reggie and AJ stagger out.

"Did you have fun?" Bianca asked as they emerged from the exit. "I got a lot of pictures."

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Reggie, blowing out a big breath of air.

"Then it was a good idea we did that ride before dinner rather than after." said Camilla with a laugh.

"So where are we eating?" Miranda asked.

Bianca looked down at little Ayesha sitting on her lap.

"We had a long discussion and we are going for pasta at the _Bella Notre."_

Gabby pulled a face.

Bianca laughed.

"They do Pizza too." she said, "Besides I thought you told me pasta was alright."

"Only sometime." admitted Gabby.

"So how do we get there?" asked Reggie, grabbing the map to try and get their bearings.

…

That night, everyone collapsed gratefully into their beds. AJ, Miranda and Gabby were fast asleep by eight o'clock, and Bianca and Marissa were asleep not long after.

One thing everyone agreed on, the first day at Disneyland had been brilliant and they couldn't wait for the next one!

All thoughts of their troubles in Pine Valley had been completely forgotten.

…


	330. Chapter 330 : Baby-gate

Jackson had finally found a moment to read through the final draft of Adam Chandler's changed will, when there was a knock on the door… it was Henry, the new corporate lawyer, popping in.

"Sorry, Mr Montgomery…"

"Jackson." corrected Jack.

"Yeah… right… sorry, you said." stuttered Henry a little nervously. "_Jackson,_ I've had a query from a client regarding the wording of a loan document; I was wondering if you could quickly check through it with me?"

Jackson moved the will to one side.

"Let's have a look." he said, more than happy to help his new colleague find his feet.

They were just half way through the first page when there was the sound of slamming doors and marching feet. Jackson looked up and had time to brace himself as an angry looking Erica Kane marched into his office.

"What was she thinking!" she exclaimed furiously, slamming a newspaper onto Jackson's desk. "What the hell did she think it would achieve?"

"Calm down." said Jackson sliding from his chair to pull his fiancée into his arms. He glanced towards Henry, his startled colleague clearly hadn't been expecting the sudden intrusion.

"Why don't we take this outside?" he suggested, grabbing the newspaper from the desk and leading Erica, who was still quivering with rage, out into the lobby.

…

Jackson took a moment to glance at the newspaper headline that had caused Erica's outburst.

'_**Baby-gate!' **_proclaimed the front page of the Inquirer. _**'Further scandal surrounds poor AJ Montgomery!'**_

"Krystal must have talked to the papers about Babe." growled Erica. "I told her not to. I told her it would only draw attention to the baby abduction scandal. They will just be painting Marissa with the same brush."

"Have you read the article?" Jackson asked. He was skim reading it as he spoke.

"I don't have to." said Erica pointing at the headline and the pictures of Miranda and AJ that were blazoned underneath.

"And you're sure Krystal was the one to speak to them?"

Erica huffed for a moment.

"Well who else could it be?" she snapped. "She keeps insisting she has reporters as friends but clearly not!"

"I think the story could be from anyone." said Jackson. "I really don't think Krystal would risk this after the backlash from the press conference!"

Erica shifted uncomfortably.

Erica was very aware that after her statement that _'Lesbian wasn't a bad word'_ it had appeared on almost every front cover the following day.

Jackson finished the article and looked up.

"Well the paper doesn't quote its source." he said, "But they do quote some paragraphs from your autobiography."

"What!" exclaimed Erica snatching the paper from his hand.

"Here." he said pointing to the quote. _'I don't know what I found more upsetting, Babe's deceit or JR's. His behaviour, although it put my daughter in hospital, was at least borne of desperation; of a father's love for his child. Babe's actions were heartless and calculated; the cruellest kind of hurt. Anyone who could wilfully keep a grieving parent from their child is beyond contemptible.'_

"And here." said Jackson pointing to the following paragraph. _'JR never strikes me as someone who is compassionate. He has passion, but that is not the same thing. The one chink in his armour may be his son; a charming little boy. I have rarely seen a father who cares more for his child.'_

"But how could they do that!" demanded Erica, "Who gave them permission? I need to talk to Frederick… if he allowed this I will have words! And that last paragraph, I was talking about how twisted the Chandler relations can be and how love rarely lasts in that family, with the exception of Stuart. How could they use my words out of context like that!"

"I know." said Jackson putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before pulling her into an embrace. Erica happily hugged him back.

Jackson kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe you should talk to Krystal. Find out if she really is the source for this story, although I very much doubt it. Maybe you both need to work out your counter offensive. I've been thinking about the next Erica film coming out. That one is focusing on Bianca isn't it? Maybe you could tap into the media interest and start getting a little more sympathy coming Bianca's way… and Marissa and AJ's along with in."

Erica looked up at Jackson.

"That might be a good idea." said Erica slowly. "I'll ring Kit, he still owes me."

"Good." said Jackson. "But go and talk to Krystal first, see if she knows what's going on."

They shared a kiss goodbye and Jackson headed back to his office, glad he had been able to calm Erica down. He was a little angry himself now, the articles in the_ Inquirer_ were getting more and more personal – Jackson wondered where they were really getting their information from. When he got to his office he was surprised to see Henry still sat by his desk; the poor man had been waiting all that time!


	331. Chapter 331 : Destruction Therapy

**_I'm so sorry - earlier in my rush I managed to post my draft rather than the finished chapter - sorry. Hopefully this will make more sense._**

...

Randi and a very pregnant Madison walked into Fusion offices to find Kendal pacing back and forth behind her desk like a caged animal.

"What's wrong?" asked Randi, although she already knew the answer.

"Those rags that call themselves newspapers," fumed Kendal, "They are dragging the kids into it now! They put pictures of AJ and Miranda on the front cover!"

Madison reached out and grabbed Kendal by the shoulder to stop her frantic pacing.

"You need to calm down!" she said.

Kendal balled her hands up into fists.

"I can't," said Kendal. "I'm so mad it actually hurts! No matter what we say the papers only seem happy to print lies and half-truths and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Neither Randi or Madison could bare to see Kendal so upset.

"You need some destruction therapy… or you are going to make yourself ill." said Randi, then a thought struck her. "I think we require a trip to the stock cupboard."

"Yeah," said Madison, "That will make you feel better, there is plenty of stuff there to wreck."

Kendal nodded her head, the thought of breaking something sounded the pefect way to vent her frustratioin.

…

The stock cupboard was a little space near to the photographic studio which was home to unwanted costumes, old campaign posters and damaged props.

The shelves were now full to the brim with broken and leftover junk that had built up over the years; stuff that had been kept on the offchance but was only really good to be thrown away.

"Here." said Randi, handing Kendal a poster board for the Silver Shadow campaign, last year. It was something ahe would be happy to see destroyed, she had never liked the picture they used. "This looks as good a place to start as any."

Kendal grabbed it and slammed it against the doorframe where it snapped beautifully in half. She imaged it was the face of the damned _Inquirer_ Journalist.

"Next," she cried.

"Here you go." said Madison, handing over an old organza Roman goddess costume, Amanda had worn for the _Venus_ campaign a few years back.

Kendal ripped it in two, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That felt good." she said; tearing the fabric into smaller and smaller pieces and dropping it like confetti, much like she wanted to do with every issue of that unjust newspaper.

"Try this," said Madison handing Kendal an old polystyrene genie lamp that had been used as a photo-shoot for _Fusion Gold_ about five years ago and then forgotten.

Kendal happily took the lamp from her hand and threw it to the ground with all her strength and anger.

It bounced, but didn't break.

Kendal picked it up and threw it down again.

It bounced again.

With a scream of rage Kendal slammed her foot into it and finally the spout snapped off. She stamped again and again until fragments of polystyrene littered the floor.

She looked up at Randi and Madison and they all suddenly burst out laughing, the tension finally dispursed.

"So you feel better?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." said Kendal. She looked down at the destruction around her. "Although now, I guess, we need to clear up this mess!"

…

As satisfying as destroying stuff had been, there was also something strangely cathartic about having to clear up afterward.

The job of clearing out the stock cupboard was a something that had been needed doing for a long time, but always seemed to get forgotten, as more and more stuff was piled in.

Neither Kendal, Randi nor Madison were exactly dressed for the job at hand but since they had started going through the cupboard it was now almost impossible to stop.

The act of sorting through the junk led to the discovery items long forgotten, and soon the girls were reminising about old ad campaigns and even unearthed some of the eighties and nineties fashions had been buried, long forgotten, in an old costume hamper. They began getting rid of things that no longer had a purpose and making space in the clutter. Kendal was glad to have something else to think about other then the papers.

A small pile of black rubbish sacks was building up in the hallway outside as they sorted through the junk.

Madison bent down to pick up the next full sack, it was unexpectedly heavy.

"Yikes." she said as she got a painful twinge.

"Whoa there pregnant lady." said Randi, grabbing her arm to stop her. "No heavy lifting. I got that."

Kendal looked up at Madison from her position kneeling by an old costume hamper. Her friend wasn't straightening up.

"Madison, are you alright?"

Madison clutched her stomach. She was leaning against a worried Randi.

"No." she gasped. She collapsed to her knees. She was bent almost double, clutching at her belly "Something's happening…" she sobbed her eyes wide with fear. "I can't have the baby now, it's too soon… I can't do this... I can't lose my baby, not again."

…


	332. Chapter 332 : Madison's Fear

Kendal hurried the Madison's side, kneeling beside her. Her friend had crumpled to heap, panic in her eyes.

"Something's wrong." she sobbed again.

"It's going to be okay." said Kendal, trying to keep her voice steady, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her arm.

Kendal looked up at Randi, how was still on her feet; standing there shell-shocked.

"Don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" cried Kendal.

"What? Yes… yes..!" gasped Randi finally coming to her senses. She fled down the corridor to the nearest phone; in the photographic studio.

Kendal turned her attention back to Madison. After Madison had lost Sara, her premature baby girl, last year, her world had tumbled down around her, Kendal couldn't bear the thought of seeing her life shatter like that again; she prayed this was just a false alarm.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"What do you think!" cried Madison, angrily pushing her away. "I'm so stupid… I'm supposed to take it easy…"

"We don't know anything is wrong yet." insisted Kendal. "You need to stay calm… Stay calm for your baby."

Still sobbing, Madison struggled to control her breathing.

"I killed my baby… I killed my baby again…"

"Do not think like that!" said Kendal firmly. "Please, just breathe."

Madison tried her best to obey, but she could barely contain the panic building up inside her.

The heard the clatter of Randi's heel as she hurried back,

"The ambulance is on the way," she said "And I got Helena to call…"

Randi stopped and looked suddenly very pale.

"Helena's calling who?" asked Madison, then she notice Randi's expression. "What? What's wrong?"

Randi knelt slowly in front of Madison, looking briefly over to share a worried look with Kendal, before giving her friend a worried smile.

"Darling… you're bleeding."

Madison looked helplessly to her two friends; she began shaking her head determinedly.

"No, I'm not going to lose her." she said determinedly through her tears. "I'm not… I'm not… I'm not!"

"No you are not." echoed Randi, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it tight. "You just have to hold on, Madison. The ambulance is on the way and if Helena had got hold of him, so is Scott. Just hold on!"

…


	333. Chapter 333 : One of the good guys?

Erica marched into Krystal's Bistro, seeking out her unlikely ally. Krystal was leaning against the bar talking to a customer, but she looked up and smiled when she spotted Erica.

Erica walked up to her and placed her copy of the _Inquirer_ into the counter top.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." she said.

Krystal took one look at the headline and her smile vanished.

"No…" said Krystal, with a sigh. "No, I don't know where they got this story."

"We have to do something." said Erica in frustration. "This cannot go on, or our daughters are going to come back to a worse nightmare than they escaped from. Those damn journalists…"

Krystal licked her lips and turned towards the customer she had been talking to before.

"Erica, can I introduce you to Simon Hale, the reporter friend I told you about. He works for the _Times_."

"Oh," said Erica, biting back her rant.

She gave the man a weak smile as they shook hands. The name sounded familiar.

Simon seemed delighted to meet her.

"Miss Kane, it is a real pleasure." he said, enthusiastically pumping her hand. "You gave me my first big break, your wedding in '88. And believe me I really am one of the good guys, and I'm on your side."

"Simon is writing an article about the effects of press intrusion on families and he wants to use Marissa as a case study." explained Krystal.

"It's going to be a full spread in the Saturday magazine." said Simon.

Erica was still watching him with untrusting eyes.

"So has your research told you why our daughters are being thrown to the wolves while a would-be murder is painted as the hero of the hour?"

Simon settled back in his bar stool.

"From what I can gather the instructions seem to be coming quite high up in the food chain. Editors see this story as a perfect springboard to so many issues, gay parenting, father's rights, adoption, disability…" he explained, his hands spread apologetically, "There is also a lot of outside pressure, Carol Robinson is certainly pushing JR's side of the story, and she is very good at getting what she wants and is owed a lot of favours by a lot of powerful people. I think there is a little bit of political weight as well," He looked to both women. "All told, there are a lot of folk who think that keeping your two daughters on the front cover is in their interest."

"I thought I had some press pull as well." said Erica, surprised by the reporter's frankness.

"Oh believe me, you do, but it's not enough to turn the tidal wave on its own."

"So what do you need from me?" Erica asked.

"I just need you to honestly tell me how this press intrusion has affected your family." said Simon. "I want to tell your side of the story."

Erica looked to Krystal, who nodded her head; it was the right thing to do.

"Fine," said Erica, taking a seat beside him, "Fire away!"

"Now?" asked Simon, a little surprised by Erica's willingness.

"I'm here, you're here; and the sooner we can turn the tide the better don't you think?"

…


	334. Chapter 334 : Madison and Scott

Scott came racing into the hospital; he found a worried looking Randi waiting by the nurse's station.

"What happened," he cried, "Where is she?"

He had just got a garbled message from someone at Fusion that Madison had gone into labour, and he had hurried to the hospital in a panic.

Randi put her hand in Scott's arm to try and calm him.

"She's with Frankie. He's checking her out… I don't really know…" began Randi

Scott pulled out of her grasp trying to search out Madison's room. Randi wouldn't let go.

"You have to let him do his job."

Scott turned back to her, a frantic expression in his face as he tore at his hair. The baby was early… was she going to miscarry… would their baby survive?

"But what happened?" Scott demanded.

"I don't know, there was blood… but…" began Randi, searching for an answer to soothe Scott's distress, but she knew she didn't have one. "I don't know…" she finished lamely.

"I need to see her." said Scott trying to pull away again.

"You need to wait for the doctor!" insisted Randi.

As she spoke Frankie emerged from one of the nearby hospital rooms. He hurried forward the moment he saw Scott.

"Where is she!" demanded Scott.

Frankie held up his hands.

"Firstly you need to calm down… Madison has worked herself up into enough of a state I don't want you making it worse."

"I need to see her!"

"Of course." said Frankie, "But we need to talk about a few things first. Madison has had a Placental Abruption; basically the uterine lining has come away and is causing her to bleed out. The best way forward for mother and child is to perform a caesarean and stop the bleeding. The only way forward in fact."

"Then you need to do it!" exclaimed Scott.

"Unfortunately Madison is refusing treatment. She believes that is this child is born early it will die. I have tried to explain to her that at thirty-four weeks, her baby has a much greater chance of survival than little Sara who was born at only twenty-eight weeks. In terms of baby development the difference is huge."

"What happens if there is no caesarean?" asked Scott.

"Then Madison risks not just the baby but her own life as well!" said Frankie.

Scott looked around the hospital corridor feeling lost and desperate, not sure what to do next.

"Maybe you could talk to her." suggested Frankie. "I think she just needs to be reminded she's not alone in this."

Scott nodded his head.

"She's this way." said Frankie, leading him towards the hospital room.

Scott found Madison sat up in bed, an oxygen tube under her nose face and leads on her chest leading off to a heart monitor.

"Madison." he said quietly.

She looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"I'm trying to stay calm. I don't want to hurt the baby." she stammered. "If I stay calm, the contractions will stop and everything will be okay."

Scott stepped forward to sit in the edge of her bed and take her hand.

"That's not what Frankie said." He said quietly.

"I don't care what Frankie said." replied Madison. "It's my body and my baby and she isn't coming out until… until she ready."

"But it sounds like she's ready now." said Scott.

"No…" snapped Madison, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering her vow to stay calm. "No," she said again, this time her voice steadier. "It's too soon."

Scott squeezed Madison's hand tighter.

"Honey, you don't have a choice… your bleeding… and is they can't stop it, it will kill you and the baby."

Madison shook her head.

"It's too soon." she said again.

"What happened to Sara, it won't happen again. Frankie said at thirty four weeks her chances of survival are massively improved."

"You don't know that!" insisted Madison.

"Do you really think Frankie is going to let anything happen to our baby? I'm not talking about any old doctor, I'm talking about your friend and confidant; do you really think he is going to do anything but the best for you and our baby?"

Madison blinked slowly and looked up a Scott.

"Because you refusing this treatment," continued Scott, "It isn't just risking the life of our beautiful baby, but you risk your own life as well." He bent down to kiss her hand. "I can't lose either of you. I won't."

Their eyes met and Madison started to sob.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared."

"I know, so am I." said Scott, "But we have each other and we can get through this."

He kissed her hand again and Madison gave him a small smile.

"You won't leave me." she begged squeezing his hand.

"They would have to pry me away with a crowbar." said Scott.

Madison took a deep breath.

"Okay." she said at last. "We can do this… I guess today is going to be our baby's birthday after all."

…


	335. Chapter 335 : Morning has broken

**This chapter proved incredibly long, but I saw it so vividly in my head and I had to write it all down.**

**Thank you last week to my readers and reviewers, (especially ct2191, thank you for your daily reviews I do appreciate them)**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Two very differant articles are published, surprise visitors come to Disneyland and a new life is welcomed to Pine Valley.**

...

Marissa woke up in a strange bed, but with a familiar feeling of warmth nearby. Still half asleep, she realised it was the hushed whisper of children's voices that woke her, and then she remembered where she was… Disneyland, Paris, France.

Marissa slowly opened her eyes to see Bianca snuggled in beside her, still sound asleep. She propped herself up slightly to see AJ, Miranda and Gabby all awake and sitting up in bed.

"Good Morning." she said with a groan.

"Morning." the kids whispered back.

Marissa looked around sleepily; she reached out to find her watch in the night stand to check the time. It was well after seven, time to get up. That way they would have plenty of time to get ready, have breakfast and get to the park for the nine o'clock opening.

The only problem was that Bianca was still fast asleep; clearly more worn out by yesterday than she was willing to admit. Marissa found herself gazing adoringly at Bianca's soft sleeping features.

"Should we wake her?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Gently." said Miranda softly.

Gabby clasped her hands together and gasped

"Kiss her like sleeping beauty!" she whispered excitedly.

Marissa looked down at Bianca's slightly parted lips.

"…like sleeping beauty." she echoed, her smile wide. She was beginning to lose count of the number of times she had woken Bianca with a kiss.

Slowly she leant down and pressed her lips gently against Bianca's. Her girlfriend moaned pleasantly and a hand snaked behind Marissa's head holding her in place as Bianca sought to lengthen the kiss.

"Good morning." Bianca sighed seductively.

Marissa gave a discrete cough.

"Um… Morning," she said pulling away.

"Morning mommy!" came a loud exclamation from Gabby.

Bianca's flirty expression suddenly changed as remembered where they were.

She sat up suddenly and was about to wish the kids a good morning when all the breath was knocked out of her as Gabby jumped from her bed onto Bianca.

"I love you mommy." cried little Gabby, settling on her lap and kissing her mom on the nose.

"I love you too, little sweetie." said Bianca, blowing a kiss right back to her youngest daughter.

She gave Gabby a squoosh while looking across to her elder daughter, who was sitting up bleary eyed in bed.

"And good morning Miranda, did you sleep okay?"

"I guess." said Miranda, thoughtfully. "Gabby woke me up when she started wriggling. It made the whole bed shake."

"Were you being a little wriggle bottom?" Bianca asked, giving her daughter a playful poke.

"I wanted to get up." said Gabby with a pout.

"Well you know you shouldn't wake up your sister if she's sleeping."

"Sorry mommy." said Gabby quietly.

"I don't think it's me you have to say sorry to." said Bianca.

Gabby looked across to her big sister.

"Sorry M'anda." she said.

Miranda shrugged.

"It's okay really. Just don't be such a wiggly-worm."

"Okay." said Gabby sadly.

Bianca then glanced across to AJ on his lone cot on the other side of the room.

"How about you, buddy? How did you sleep? Did your mom's snoring keep you awake."

"Hey!" cried Marissa, swatting Bianca's arm. "I do not snore!"

"I slept good." said AJ.

"You slept '_good'_?"laughed Marissa, "You slept well!"

"That too." said AJ, spotting an opportunity to tease his mom.

"Right!" exclaimed Marissa suddenly pulling aside the covers and swinging her legs out of bed. "Let's get up and ready or we will be wasting valuable Disney time! Who wants the bathroom first?"

"Me!" cried Miranda, leaping from her side of the bed.

"Right the rest of us will sort out our outfits for today." said Marissa, lifting Gabby from Bianca's lap. "And mommy can start her exercises."

"Oh joy." said Bianca, straightening up with little enthusiasm.

"Mom, can I wear, my _Cars_ t-shirt?" AJ asked leaning over the foot of his bed without actually getting out of it in order to rummage in his suitcase.

"Sure." said Marissa, multitasking, as at the same time as she was helping Gabby unfasten her own case. "But remember you'll need a sweater as well, it's cold out. You too, little lady" she added to Gabby.

Leaving Gabby to peruse her own case Marissa turned to Bianca and gave her a warm smile.

"Are you alright to do your upper body work-out while I wrangle the kids and then we can do the rest of you when they're dressed?" she asked.

Bianca nodded,

"Makes sense." She grinned at AJ and Gabby and added excitedly, "Because the sooner we get ready the sooner we can go in the rides!"

"Yeah!" cried AJ in agreement, punching the air in excitement; they were starting in Discoveryland today and he was eager to go on the driving ride again.

Marissa gave Bianca a wink before disappearing into the bathroom to turn on the shower for Miranda.

…

"I want to help you mommy." said Gabby, coming over to stand by the bed; watching her mom as she strapped on her wrist weights.

Bianca patted the bed opposite.

"Well you can do a very important job. I have to do every exercise ten times. You could do the counting for me."

"I'm good at counting." said Gabby, happily.

"Yes you are." agreed Bianca, "…So are you ready?"

"Ready!" exclaimed Gabby, as her mommy started her with her work-out. "One… two…"

…

Once Miranda was all set, Marissa emerged from the bathroom to find Gabby no longer going through her suitcase. Instead she was sitting opposite her mommy, copying her movements and counting loudly as she did so.

Marissa smiled as she watched Bianca with her youngest daughter; encouraging her with her counting and making her laugh as she went through her stretches. She knew Bianca was finding being in the wheelchair frustrating, but her girlfriend was still endeavouring to keep her family happy; putting everyone first as always. She really was incredible.

Taking a deep breath Marissa turned her attention back to her own son, who was roughly shoving his unwanted clothes back into his case.

She reached out to tussle his ever lengthening bangs.

"You know I was reading they have a proper old fashioned barber shop here. It would be like getting a cowboy haircut."

AJ pulled his head out of Marissa's reach.

"I don't want a haircut at a barber shop, they might shave it all off." he said nervously.

Marissa sighed, she'd hoped her son might think it sounded cool.

"It was just a thought." she said, backing down; his haircut would have to wait until they got back to Pine Valley.

"I'm ready!" Miranda shouted from the bathroom.

Marissa left AJ and stuck her head back into the bathroom. Miranda was standing there wrapped in a large fluffy towel. Marissa gave the older girl a quick rub down and then shooed her out into the bedroom.

"Right AJ your next." she called.

She quickly checked the shower temperature and left AJ pulling off his pyjamas.

Emerging into the bedroom once again, she found Miranda, her outfit already chosen, carefully getting herself dressed.

Marissa then noticed from the corner of her eye that Bianca wasn't doing her exercises quite right. She was stretching her arm across her chest. She was supposed to be swinging them as far as they would go; instead she was simply going through the motions.

"All the way." Marissa called, scolding her girlfriend lightly. She knelt in front of her Bianca putting one hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and pushing the other arm tight across her chest, just the way the physiotherapist had shown her.

Bianca took a resigned sigh, and looked down into Marissa's eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." she said, a soft smile on her lips.

"Well I did." said Marissa, smiling back.

Marissa helped Bianca do a couple more proper stretches, while Gabby counted,

"…eight …nine …ten."

"MOM!" AJ suddenly cried from the bathroom.

Marissa gave Bianca a long suffering grin.

"Duty calls." she said. She then pointed a warning finger at Bianca. "Exercise properly or there is no point!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Bianca giving her a teasing salute.

Marissa stole a quick kiss from Bianca's grinning lips as she got up from the floor, before heading to her son's rescue.

AJ was flailing about in the shower stall with his eyes tightly shut and shampoo suds running down is face.

"MOM!" he cried again, "There's soap in my eyes!"

"Come here. Let's rinse you off." she said, directing her son back under the shower spray. "Keep your eyes closed."

…

Bianca was doing her final upper body routine, slowly raising her hands up over her head, holding them in place and then slowly lowering them again.

"Mommy?" Miranda asked, a nervous quiver to her voice.

"What's wrong, angel?" Bianca replied, as Gabby counted stretch number four.

"Will you ever get better?"

Bianca hadn't expected that question.

"Honey, I am better. I'm getting stronger every day."

"But don't you get sad when you can't go on some of the rides with us?"

"Yes… but I get to see you having fun and that more than makes up for it. Seeing my girls laughing and happy is worth a million rides in a teacup."

"Really?" Miranda asked, her voice lifting slightly, she really needed to believe it.

"Really." said Bianca, with all the conviction she could muster.

…

Marissa eventually emerged with a towel draped AJ, her sleeves rolled up and the front of her night shirt soaking wet.

"Right little miss, it's your turn." she said, addressing the youngest Montgomery

Gabby turned back to Marissa.

"But I haven't finished counting yet."

"Miranda can take over, can't she." said Bianca. "You need to get washed and dressed or we will be late for breakfast… they might run out of chocolate croissants!"

Gabby's jaw dropped… not the chocolate croissants!

"Coming." she cried racing to the bathroom.

Miranda took over Gabby's seat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you get to?" she asked.

"Six I think." said Bianca, "But you don't really have to count…" she added quietly. "That was just for Gabby."

"But I want to." insisted Miranda. "I want to help any way I can!"

Bianca smiled at her thoughtful daughter.

"Okay." she said pulling up for her next stretch. " Lets count… six… seven…"

…

Bianca was now lying on her back on the floor with her knees bent. Miranda was holding one foot, AJ had the other and Gabby was sitting beside her excitedly counting her sit ups. She was up to nine.

"Come on!" exclaimed Marissa; sitting on the other side of her, one hand on her left knee to hold it in place, "One more!"

Miranda and AJ were shouting encouragement as well.

Bianca pulled herself up one last time to rousing cheers. Having the kids involved certain made her morning exercises more fun.

"Ten!" cried Gabby.

Bianca flopped back onto the floor in relief.

"Right kids, you'll have to move." said Marissa, straightening out Bianca's legs, "One last exercise."

The last exercise wasn't really an exercise at all, but a massage along the muscles of her left leg to check then there were no strains or circulation problems.

Bianca propped herself up on her elbow to watch Marissa start on her left toes. She still couldn't get used to watching someone touching her body and yet there was no sensation. Resigned Bianca lay back and starred up at the ceiling, glad for the opportunity to get her breath back. Turning her head she could see Miranda, Gabby and AJ quietly watching Marissa work. The worried expression of concentration on Miranda's face stung a little. Bianca hated being a source of worry to her girls. She knew she was lucky a hundred times over to be alive, but part of her wished that the miracle cure had worked a little better and brought her back whole.

Bianca was lost in thoughts when she was startled back to reality by the unexpected sensation of Marissa's fingers high up on her thigh. She turned back to her girlfriend and caught the quick smirk on her face.

"All done." said Marissa. She darted forward and kissed Bianca briefly, before helping her girlfriend sit up. "Come on my sweaty princess, it's your turn for the shower."

"Thanks" said Bianca with a laugh.

She wrapped her arms around Marissa's neck as she slowly got to her feet.

"Can we help?" asked AJ, putting out his own hand for support.

"Why don't you sort me out an outfit to wear while I wash up?" Bianca suggested.

"Okay, Binks." said AJ and all three children hurried to her suitcase.

Determinedly, Bianca walked towards the bathroom, one arm around Marissa's shoulder for support.

"Do you need a hand?" Marissa asked when they got to the bathroom door.

Bianca bit back laugh.

"Better not." she said, "I remember your 'hand' from yesterday."

Marissa gave a chuckle of her own at the memory.

Bianca found herself staring at Marissa; she couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face.

"I do love you." she said with a sigh. "And this morning, the way you got the whole Munchkin army ready with no fuss. I'm beginning to think the wrong person got the 'Super Mom' mug."

Marissa smiled back. They both turned to watch the three kids, working together as they sorted through Bianca's suitcase of clothes.

"Face it, we are blessed with amazing kids." said Marissa.

"We are." agreed Bianca, but her eyes flicker back to Marissa's face. She couldn't resist, catching Marissa's chin with finger and thumb, turning her head to face her.

Bianca seized the opportunity to kiss Marissa sweetly once more.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I have an amazing girlfriend as well." she sighed.

…


	336. Chapter 336 : New life

After the caesarean Madison came too from the anaesthetic to see Scott looking down on her, worry and warmth in his eyes.

"Is she..?" Madison asked, her voice catching in her throat. Her one and only thought was her baby.

"She's beautiful." said Scott, he squeezed her hand. "She's perfect. She's already breathing on her own."

"I need to see her." said Madison trying to sit up.

"Give yourself a moment to recover." Madison turned to see Frankie. "Then I will escort you to the neonatal unit myself." he said smiling down at her.

…

Madison held her breath as Frankie wheeled her wheel-chair towards the NICU. Scott was walking beside her, holding tight to her hand. The images in her head were that of Sara, so tiny, thin, and helpless; so small she could fit on the palm of a hand. She couldn't imagine what she her new baby would look like.

They stopped in front of the large window and at a signal from Frankie a nurse wheeled forward an incubator. Madison pressed her face to the glass… her baby girl, she looked… she looked plump and pink and perfect. Her heart almost stopped at the wonderful sight, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes.

"My daughter!" she gasped, resting her palm on the glass to try and get even closer.

"Didn't I tell you she was beautiful." said Scott, squeezing her shoulder.

"We will have to keep her in the NICU until we are confident she capable of regulating her temperature and is feeding correctly. But she is doing exceptionally well. She's a fighter this one."

Madison couldn't stop her tears of relief and delight.

"Do you want to hold her?" Frankie asked.

Madison looked up at him in wonder.

"I can hold her?" she asked, it felt like he had just offered her the moon.

Frankie looked from Scott to Madison. "We can only let you in one at a time, but she is strong enough to be out of the incubator for a short time."

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes…" sobbed Madison.

…

The NICU nurse introduced herself as Paula and placed an large pillow on her lap. Madison waited in anticipation as the nurse carefully lifted her daughter from the incubator and placed her gently in her arms. There were still wires going in and out of her baby's body, attached to various monitors, but she still looked so flawless. Madison was entranced by the way her baby's small form curled perfectly against her chest. She caught herself trying to count the strands of white blonde hair that covered her daughter's head, her ten tiny toes and ten tiny grasping fingers. She was hypnotised by the way her child pursed her pink lips, and blinked her blue staring eyes. There was never a more beautiful sight in the world.

"Do you want to try for a feed?" Paula asked.

"Is it safe?"

"We can't guarantee that she will be able to feed properly at this early stage, but we find it is a good way for both mother and child to bond. You did want to breast feed?"

"Yes." sighed Madison; she felt she might start crying again she was still so overwhelmed by it all.

"She really is a beautiful little girl." said Paula, helping to loosen Madison's hospital gown. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"Holly," said Madison, trying in vain to sniff back her happy tears, "Her names Holly."

Paula smiled down at the baby.

"Well Holly, it looks like it's dinner-time." She turned back to Madison. "And don't worry; I'll talk you through it."

Madison looked up briefly to the nurse before looking back down at her baby.

"I'm not worried." She said with a relieved smile.

…


	337. Chapter 337 : The Times vs The Inquirer

**The Times**

**FOR THE LOVE OF A CHILD**

Today the World's news is right at our fingertips, in TVs, computers, phones and, yes, even in newspapers. Some days it seems like we are drowning in information. Bite-size news seems to be the favoured way forward but is getting a tiny glimpse of a story really giving us the chance to have a balanced view.

The biggest story at the moment seems to encompass the story of a father and mother and their young son; Marissa Tasker and JR Chandler and their son AJ. But why is this story in the papers at all? Why has the media decided that it is a matter of public interest that the mother is a mother by adoption only? Why has the media decided that it is a matter of public interest that the mother is in a same sex relationship; even if it is with the charitable angel Bianca Montgomery? The newspapers are calling for equality in father's rights but they are hiding the fact that they have chosen a very bad role model for their platform. As members of the public it is our duty to ask more questions, we need to stop taking news at face value. This issue is not as black and white as it seems, if we only ever see a tiny part of the story can we really decide on what is right?

I have asked questions to find you the full story, you are now free to make up your own mind.

**Krystal Carey, mother of Marissa Tasker…**

_**What effect has the media interest had on your daughter?**_

'It has shattered her. She loves her son… loves him so much. He was the one who helped her cope with her amnesia after the shooting. He was the root of her struggle to get her life back. More than anything she wanted to be his mother again. When she knew nothing else she knew she loved him. She is his mother.'

'Now the newspapers are picturing her as a wicked step-mother keeping a father from his son. I don't know how they can have the gall to question her commitment to that boy. Are they really saying that parents by adoption have less rights and are less loving than parents by birth, because I sadly know that that isn't true.'

'Marissa was raised by adopted parents. I had twins and I couldn't afford to raise both of my girls. I was forced to give one of my beautiful babies up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I found her a good home. She had a good life and knew nothing but love growing up, that was the most I could give her. And looking at the magnificent woman she has become I know that was enough. She is a wonderful mother and that should never be questioned.'

**Adam Chandler, father of JR Chandler…**

_**How do you feel your son is coping with this media interest?**_

'My son is no longer a concern of mine. He made his choice and he now has to live with it. He does not deserve sympathy or compassion. He took a gun and tried to kill the mother of his child! He destroyed his own life.'

'The only soul I am worried about now is my grandson!'

'Little AJ is happy with his mother, full stop! That is the only thing that counts!'

**Erica Kane, mother of Bianca Montgomery…**

_**Having grown up under the media spotlight, how has it effect you? And how do you see it affecting AJ Chandler?**_

'I have grown up under the media spotlight and so has my daughter, Bianca. It isn't the easiest place to be, especially for a child. There is enough pressure in simply growing up but going through childhood under the watchful eyes of the press is a hundred times more difficult.'

'Bianca had incredible trauma to overcome, her anorexia… her coming out. That is hard enough on its own but to then have a million strangers making judgements on you… I'm still amazed at how well she coped with it and what a wonderful woman she has grown up to become.'

'But this doesn't change the fact that it is not something that a child should endure. Children shouldn't have to worry; they should just concentrate on being happy and having fun. Right now, my daughter's new family are coping with more than enough without having the stress of paparazzi camped out on their front lawn. After the shooting; Marissa is still recovering from her head injury, slowly regaining her lost memories; Bianca has been in and out of hospital and is learning to cope with a disability. And yet both women still want to create a happy home for their children, because they are a family.'

'I cannot understand why the papers are taking the side of a murderer. He shot Marissa in the head, he beat my daughter unconscious, he drank, he was homophobic. Why should he automatically be given access to his child, just because he is biologically related? That doesn't give him the freedom to further traumatise and terrorise his child. If he really cared about his son, then all he should want is his child's happiness. Allowing AJ to be plastered on the front of every paper in the country is one more way to rob that little boy of his happy ending.'

**Carol Robinson, attorney for JR Chandler…**

_**How is JR feeling about the media interest in his story?**_

'He is very grateful for the public support he has received. He is a father fighting for his rights just like so many others.'

'Of course the press is the only place his story can be fairly told. JR is still in a hospital, miles away from his son. He needs to chance to speak out. He has no other way to reach him!'

_**And how do you feel JR's upcoming murder trial will affect this support? **_

'No further comment.'

**Gregory Patterson, State Governor**

_**Why has one small family become the centre of political interest?**_

Is this the JR Chandler and Marissa Tasker business? I wouldn't say that they are the centre of political interest. But we are interested in the everyman and it is ever father's right to have access to their child.

_**Every father?**_

Well unless there are criminal reasons not to… or violence…

_**So you are saying you are not aware that JR Chandler faces attempted murder charges against Marissa Tasker? You do not consider that criminal or violent?**_

No… no I was not..!

_**Even though your own district attorney is personally acting as prosecutor?**_

That is not the issue!

_**Then what is the issue?**_

All children deserve to be raised in a safe, stable, loving, normal family situation.

_**Normal? So this a question of sexuality?**_

No comment!

**Dixie Cooney, mother of JR Chandler…**

_**How has the increased media interest affected your family?**_

'I guess there is a lot of tension right now, but I think the right questions are being asked. My son has been very sick, and there was no question about him having access to his son in the state he was in; it wouldn't have done either of them any good. But I know JR loves his son, losing him to Marissa broke his heart.'

'I don't agree with a lot of things being said in the newspapers, Marissa is no less AJ's mother simply because she didn't give birth to him, but I do believe that JR is recovered and he should be allowed the chance to reach out and make it up to his son. Whether he goes to prison or not, I know he now regrets his actions and is desperate to get his life back.'

'In all honesty when it comes to the press I would prefer it if they kept my family from the front pages. There is a lot that JR and Marissa need to sort out and blazoned across papers in bold headlines is not the place to have a civilised conversation. This is a case of two parents needing the opportunity to decide what is best for their son, this shouldn't be blown up into a war of rights. I know for a fact that isn't what JR wants.'

_By Simon Hale_

…

**The Daily Inquirer**

**FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY!**

A new shocking scandal rocks Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. Marissa Tasker the wicked step-mother hasn't just caught AJ Chandler and Bianca Montgomery under her web, but it would seem Adam Chandler senior is also under her spell.

News has come to light that Adam Chandler has changed his will in her favour, disowning his son and putting his millions in Trust under her control. What more proof do we need that this gold digging schemer's only interested is money. What does she care for a step-child when she has yet another fortune at her fingertips?

And you may ask where Marissa is. Why is she not answering these accusations? She has fled the country with her lesbian lover, doing everything she can to keep a rightful, loving father from his precious son.

…


	338. Chapter 338 : The secret's out

Brooke and Adam were sat together at the breakfast table. Brooke had been trying in vain to keep Adam from the newspapers, he was getting more and more worked up about the articles being published and she knew he would be less than pleased with the headline on the front page of the _Daily Inquirer_. Instead she pushed a copy of the _Times_ in his direction in a hope that Simon Hale's more balanced article would be a way to cushion the blow.

This morning they should be celebrating a new child in the Chandler family, Stuart's new granddaughter, but the newspaper headlines still hung over the family like a heavy cloud. Ever since the press conference they had been plagued by reporters, Brooke had had more than one or two run-ins herself, especially with the odious fellow from the _Inquirer. _She was watching her husband slowly wither away under the pressure, trying so hard to be the good guy for once and everything was just blowing up in his face. JR had acted like a selfish fool and now Adam's family was slowly disintegrating around him. Brooke was going to do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen.

She was watching him now, as Adam took a sip of his coffee, nodding in approval at the article in the _Times_. He was looking a little more himself this morning.

Adam folded the paper and looked up at Brooke.

"A very good article." he said happily, "But then that Mr Hale is very good at balanced reports. Now I need to see what filth the _Inquirer_ is spewing."

Brooke reached across the table and took his hand.

"Don't let some journalistic hack spoil our breakfast." she begged.

But Adam wouldn't be stopped.

He sneered at the headline, but when he read deeper into the short article, his face turned white.

"How… how did they know!" he exclaimed.

He slammed now the paper and marched out of the room.

Brooke hurried after him.

"Adam, where are you going? – You shouldn't get worked up like this!"

He didn't answer; he simply stormed out of the house.

…

Jackson had made the final check of Henry's latest deposition when a red faced Adam Chandler stalked angrily into the room.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" he exclaimed, thumping his fist on the desk. "Why did I think for one second you were someone I could trust?!"

"What?" asked Jackson, startled by the outburst. "What's wrong?"

"My will." retorted Adam. "I ask you to keep it secret and then I find it all over the cover of the _Inquirer_ of all papers! How much did they offer you? Was it you who brought up the baby swap disaster as well?!"

Jackson leaped to his feet, horrified of the accusation.

"Wherever the leak came from, it wasn't here!" exclaimed Jackson, "Your documents haven't left my desk! How dare you accuse me of this! Why would you think for one second that I would sell out my niece and her family… which now, if you recall, includes Marissa and your grandson?!"

"You are the only other person who knew!" Adam snapped right back, but the fire had gone from his voice, he was beginning to realise that Jackson had just as much to lose as he did. "You are that certain no one else has seen my will?"

Jackson took the key from his pocket and unlocked his desk drawer.

"It has been kept here under lock and key. No one will have seen it… "

Then Jackson stopped as he remembered the other day when Erica had stormed in and he had left Henry alone in the office with the papers still on the desk.

"Someone did see it!" exclaimed Adam, recognising the flicker of doubt in Jack's eyes.

"There is a possibility that one of my colleagues may have seen the will."

Jackson scowled, he had grown quite fond of Henry; he found it hard to believe he could have something to do with this.

Jackson picked up the phone and called Henry's office, asking him to come through.

The young lawyer appeared moments later, he smiled blankly at Adam… one thing is certain if he was a mole, he was a damn good actor.

"Henry, when I left you in my office last week, did you happen to notice the documents that were sitting on my desk?"

"Have you lost something?" Henry asked back, he expression still blank.

"No, but I was wondering if you happened to read the private documents that were on my desk?"

Henry began to turn a little pink behind the ears.

"Um… I may have glanced at them."

"Them?" asked Jackson.

"The will." said Henry, shamefaced, "There was a will, I recognised the Chandler name from the papers and I got curious."

"And then you sold the story to the nearest rag!" snarled Adam, taking an aggressive step forward.

Henry bawked,

"No I never… I would never…"

"Did you mention it to anyone?" Jackson asked.

"No one, I swear."

"You didn't hint to friends or family… let it slip out in conversation?"

"Well I might have said something to my girlfriend, Valerie. She's interested in the case. She used to work at Krystal's, you see, as a waitress. She knows them so she's involved."

"Valerie." asked Jackson, the name was vaguely familiar, hadn't she taken Marissa's old job at the Yacht Club. "You trust her to keep things confidential?"

Before Henry could reply Adam interrupted.

"She hasn't recently… I don't know… come into money unexpectedly?" he growled.

Henry furrowed his brow.

"She was wearing a new jacket last week… she said an uncle had died and she got a small inheritance."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief.

There was a sudden thump and Jackson looked up to see Adam fall back against the wall, his face so white it was almost grey.

"A waitress… ruined by a waitress. My investors are going to have a fit now they know that I am dividing my assets! Why did I think I could keep this a secret? It's over!" He groaned, sinking slowly to the floor, his hand clutching at his heart.

Jackson hurried to his side.

"Adam… Adam are you alright… Adam can you hear me?"

Adam closed his eyes; Jackson's voice got further and further away as a sharp pain spread slowly out from his chest.

…


	339. Chapter 339 : Holly

Scott hadn't left the hospital for over twenty-four hours. Madison was in with their baby again, giving Holly her second feed. He'd had a few moments to hold his precious little girl, but he knew Madison needed this more than he did. She had missed all these precious moments with Sara, and he wanted her to spend every second she could with their child.

"There you are!" exclaimed a delighted voice.

Scott looked up to see his dad marching towards him with a giant pink teddy bear under his arm.

"Do you think she'll like it." he asked.

The name Holly had been embroidered onto the bear's chest.

"I'm sure she'll grow into it." said Scott with a grin, taking the large cuddly toy from his father.

"I brought something a little more immediate." said Marion handing over a small gift bag. Scott peered inside to see a tiny knitted cardigan, bonnet and bootees. "There are a lot more where those came from, I love knitting for little ones." said Marion happily. " And I used a special hypoallergenic fibre blend so it should be safe for her sensitive skin."

"I'll let Madison unwrap it." said Scott.

Deciding on baby clothes was something he wasn't quite comfortable with. He was happy to settle on the fatherly duties of build cribs and shopping for the most tooled up baby buggy he could find. He had his eye on a top of the line one that folded at one touch and combined a car seat. He was keen to buy it the moment the all clear had been given to take Holly home.

Helping Adam run Chandler Enterprises now left him with more than enough income to spoil Madison, and now baby Holly, the way he'd always wanted to.

"Where is she then?" Stuart asked, pressing his face close up to the glass. Scott joined him. The nurse was carefully returning Holly to her incubator. Madison stayed close, reaching out to place her fingers in their baby's grasping hand.

"She certainly gets her looks from her mother." Stuart said.

"Thanks for that dad." said Scott with a laugh.

Realising he might have offended his son Stuart stuttered,

"I mean her eyes and her hair."

Scott patted his father on the back.

"I know."

"Do you know when you can take her home?" Marion asked.

"They aren't sure." said Scott. "She is feeding better, but they won't be confident of her ability to regulate her temperature until she's gained a little more weight."

Marion touched Scott sympathetically on the arm.

"That's good news." she said kindly.

Scott nodded. He then grinned as a smiling Madison had noticed them all watching and gave them a wave.

"It is." said Scott, waving back to Madison and Holly with the arm of the Stuart' teddy bear.

…

Scott, Stuart and Marion were walking Madison back to her room, the large pink teddy in tow.

Madison was delighted by Marion's knitted creations, and both women were talking about, cardigans and _'little pearl buttons' _as if they were the most wonderful thing in the world. Scott just focused on pushing Madison's wheel chair onwards.

There was suddenly a ruckus ahead and a nurse tore past followed by a gurney and a trail of medical staff. The heart monitor was blaring and Jake was kneeling across the trolley doing heart compression on the patient as they hurried to the elevator.

Their eyes followed the all too familiar face that lay on the gurney.

"Adam!" Stuart gasped, staggering slightly as he moved to follow his twin brother; Marion reached out to stop him.

Jackson suddenly came up from behind them. He was short of breath and had clearly been following the gurney.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"He collapsed at my offices." said Jackson, as they stood and watched the elevator doors closing. "It's his heart."

…


	340. Chapter 340 : Discoveryland and beyond

Far from Pine Valley two young families were having the time of their lives. After meeting up with Reggie, Camilla and Ayesha at breakfast, they headed out into the park for a full day of adventure.

AJ excitedly led them all to Discoveryland and _'Autopia'_ for another go on the car ride. From there they explored further into the park, finding a magic carpet ride, and another _Cars_ themed ride which was little more than a carousel, but AJ had to have a go on that too. They also watched a stage show of _Beauty and the Beast_. Thanks to Bianca's wheelchair they had been the first people in the auditorium and had really good seats right at the front. The best discovery of the day however was the _Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast_. A thrilling ride and 'shoot 'em up' computer game all rolled into one; they literally had a blast! Bianca was surprised to get the highest score their first time on it. They all had so much fun they got right back in the queue. By their fourth time, AJ and Miranda were becoming experts.

…

They were now sat in the Blockbuster Café munching their way through '_croque-monsiers'_, the closest they could find to French cuisine in the park. AJ and Miranda had been keen to try out Walt's American Restaurant because they thought it might be funny having French 'American food' but what they didn't know was that tonight Bianca had booked tickets for the Wild West show compete with barbecue supper. This was in order to make up for the fact that their tutor started tomorrow. If they wanted a French American experience that was guaranteed to really blow their minds.

AJ and Miranda were now scouring the brochure looking at where to go next. AJ was pointing excitedly to a stunt show that would be starting soon just a short distance away, but Camilla didn't think Ayesha or Gabby would be able to sit through the 45 minute length of the show. Marissa had to agree, the little girls had been getting bored in the 20 minute theatre production; they were also getting a little irritable. Gabby kept saying that her legs were tired even though she had spent most of the day riding on her mother's lap and Marissa couldn't help but notice Ayesha's little head dropping every so often as she fought sleep. It had been a long, eventful morning and Marissa was beginning to think it might be a good idea to take the little ones back to the hotel for a short nap and they could then come back out into the park later on.

"But mom… it's so cool!" AJ protested.

Marissa put her arm around her son, dragging him into her side,

"We are here all week." she reminded him, "We don't have to do everything right now!"

"But mom, look how cool it is!" he begged thrusting the brochure in her direction. "There are cars and explosions!"

"It will be just as cool tomorrow." she replied.

AJ pulled a sulky face.

"Or we could spend all of tomorrow on the 'Small World' ride…" she added, a hint of warning in her voice.

AJ clamped his mouth shut, especially when Gabby clapped her hands excitedly at the idea!

"I thought not." said Marissa with a laugh, kissing the top of his head.

"We don't all have to go together." said Reggie, peering over Miranda's shoulder. "I mean I'd quite like to see the show, I could take the older kids and maybe meet you by… I don't know… the Toy Story lot.

"Mom…" said AJ looking up at his mom with big blue eyes. "Can we go please…please…please?"

"It's not just my decision." said Marissa, she looked to Bianca for support, but then had to bite back a laugh. Her girlfriend was fast asleep in her wheelchair, her chin resting on her chest; quite a feat in a busy, nosy restaurant. If she thought the little ones where tired, then Bianca was clearly exhausted.

Marissa reached out to gently shake her awake. She felt awful for her, because she knew that Bianca would be annoyed at herself for flaking out so easily.

Bianca lifted her head suddenly, and stared at Marissa.

"What?"

Marissa gave her a guilty smile.

"Reggie wants to take Miranda and AJ to the stunt show. I was thinking it might be a good idea to take Gabby and Ayesha back to the hotel for a bit of a rest. Maybe you too?"

"I'm fine." said Bianca a little too quickly.

"That does actually sound like a good idea." said Camilla, lifting Ayesha from her high chair before her sleepy head could drop onto her toasted sandwich.

"We can meet back up at the hotel then." Marissa said, looking to Reggie. "If you are alright with these two crazy kids?"

"It'll be good practice for my new job!" said Reggie.

"So we have a plan."

"We can see the stunt show?" AJ asked.

"You can see the stunt show."

"Whoo-hoo!" he whooped, cheering with Miranda.

Marissa reached out and squeezed Bianca's hand.

"And the rest of us can get some rest."

"Mommy, is it really okay?" Miranda asked, looking questioningly towards Bianca.

Marissa looked to Bianca, although she wasn't saying anything, she could sense that her girlfriend was annoyed at this new show of weakness. But Bianca still managed to give Miranda an encouraging smile.

"You'll have to tell us all about it when you get back, because it sounds amazing!" she said, before glancing sideways at AJ, "And very cool!"

Finally she raised her eyebrow at Marissa as if to say _'See, I wasn't really asleep!_'.

…


	341. Chapter 341 : Tension

On the way back to the hotel, Gabby and Ayesha decided that if they had to have a nap they wanted to stay together. Camilla said it was fine if they wanted to stay in her room. She was clearly sensing some unspoken tension coming from Bianca at having to pull short their first full day in the park.

"Would you like that Gabby?" asked Bianca hugging Gabby, who was still riding on her lap.

"Yes!" exclaimed Gabby.

Marissa grinned at her girlfriend. She certainly was doing a great job at covering her disappointment.

…

Once they got to their hotel room, Marissa helped Bianca from the wheelchair to the bed.

"So how do you really feel… be honest." asked Marissa, bending down to unlace Bianca's shoes.

"I _can_ still do that, you know." Bianca said light-heartedly.

Marissa looked up at her girlfriend with a no nonsense expression on her face, she wasn't going to tolerate Bianca trying got avoid the subject.

"Bianca…" she warned.

Bianca sat back with a sigh, as Marissa pulled off her shoes.

"_Be honest_…" muttered Bianca, "I'm fed up with the wheelchair… I'm frustrated about what an effort it is to get in and out of those rides… and I'm annoyed that I can't seem to function for longer than seven hours without needing a break... Is that honest enough?"

Marissa squeezed her right knee.

"You're getting stronger everyday… and you're probably still a bit jet lagged, I should have let you sleep longer this morning."

"No, we needed to get up." said Bianca. She slid further up the mattress so she could lay her head back on the pillow. "I'll get over this… I just like a bit more control of things."

Marissa took a seat beside her on the bed.

"How is you're leg?" she asked reaching over matter-of-factly to begin unfastening the flies of Bianca's jeans.

When Bianca didn't answer Marissa looked up to find her girlfriend watching her with a smirk and an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"I can do that as well, you know?"

Marissa laughed at her own actions, she hadn't thought about it when she started.

She grinned back awkwardly.

"Well, obviously I can't keep my hands off you." she said "…And you do need your brace off."

Bianca was laughing too now.

"True." she said, lifting her hips so Marissa could pull her pants free.

While Marissa worked at ripping open the Velcro straps that fastened Bianca's brace she was aware of Bianca sitting up slowly and leaning in; the distance between them so close she could feel the heat of her girlfriend's breath on her cheek. Her blood rushing as Bianca moved nearer, Marissa did her best to ignore her girlfriend obvious desire.

"You are supposed to be resting." said Marissa, finding it a struggle not to meet Bianca's eyes.

There was the seductive sound of Bianca softly parting her lips close to her ear.

"I'm not doing anything." Bianca whispered.

Marissa took a deep breath and pulled away from Bianca.

"Come on… I need to check your leg." said Marissa finally finding the strength to look Bianca in the eye. Her girlfriend looked heavenward briefly in defeat.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." she said with grin.

"Not right now, okay." said Marissa, trying hard to keep her mind on the matter at hand. "God… you're incorrigible!"

"Um… you're the one who couldn't wait to rip my pants off." protested Bianca.

Marissa shook her head. Her girlfriend was impossible… it was great to see that spark still there after everything but a part of her suspected it was just another way for Bianca to distract herself from the issue of her current condition.

"So…" said Marissa trying to get back on track, "Your leg? Can you bend your knee?"

Bianca followed instructions and bent her left knee with little difficulty.

"Lift your leg." commanded Marissa.

Bianca obeyed, although this took a little more effort and concentration.

"Wriggle your toes."

Bianca did as she was asked.

"See my leg is fine." she said.

Marissa blew out a sigh.

"Almost, you've caught you toe again."

Bianca sat up straighter to see blood on her bandaged big toe.

"Damn, I must have knocked it when I got out of that little car." she said with an annoyed pout.

Marissa pulled off the bandage.

"It looks alright. The bleeding's stopped." she said examining the nail.

"Well, that's good."

Bianca pulled her foot close to get a better look.

"I'll grab an antiseptic wipe and a new Band-Aid." said Marissa, getting up from the bed to rummage in her purse.

"Thanks." said Bianca, wiggling the toe nail to see if it had come any looser. She imagined if she could still feel she would probably be in agony while she did that, but now there was nothing.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Marissa asked, handing Bianca the medical kit as she settle back into the edge of the bed.

"It should be okay." said Bianca.

"You've got a new bruise as well." said Marissa, noticing a purple patch at the back of Bianca's calf.

"Yay." said Bianca turning her leg to see what Marissa was talking about. The bruise was no bigger than a bottle cap. "I'll live." she said, turning her attention back to her toe.

Once her wounded toe was re-bandaged Bianca sat back on the bed with a wide grin as she looked to Marissa.

"So what now?" she asked. "Are we done with my leg?"

Marissa was aware that Bianca was still flirting with her, but she was still worried about the new mark on Bianca's left leg. Frankie had warned than small bruises like that could be caused by muscle strain.

"I want to check you over just to be sure." said Marissa, reaching to massage her way up Bianca's left leg.

Bianca dropped back into her pillow, watching Marissa's careful progress as she felt her way slowly along the length of her leg. Bianca wasn't sure why, but she was finding the slow movements of Marissa's fingers, and the pure concentration on her face, terribly erotic even if there was no sensation at all from her touch.

As Marissa's fingers massaged just beyond her knee Bianca spoke.

"I do have a bit of an ache on my hip." She said quietly. Marissa's careful fingers suddenly slid up to where Bianca could feel it, gently massaging the area around her left hip.

"Where does it hurt?" Marissa asked.

"I didn't say it hurt." said Bianca softly. "I just ached for you to touch me." Unable to stand it any longer she sat up and twisted her head to plant a heated kiss against Marissa's mouth.

Marissa moaned, a little surprised by the onslaught, but found herself surrendering to the moment as Bianca pulled her down on top of her, never parting their lips.

Marissa stopped herself before she was lying fully on top of her half-dressed girlfriend as she struggled to leave the intoxicating kiss. Bianca was making this so hard for her.

"You are supposed to be resting." she said, her breathing heavy as her body betrayed her.

"I'm lying down." said Bianca playfully, reaching up to stroke Marissa's cheek, and leaning forward for more kisses.

Marissa turned her head away reluctantly.

Bianca collapsed back into her pillow.

"Oh, so it was alright for you to be all randy yesterday… but today what I want doesn't matter!" said Bianca, her voice dripping with distain.

Marissa looked back, hurt by Bianca's sudden unexpected accusation.

"It's not like that!" she protested, pulling out of Bianca's arms. "I'm just worried about…" she began.

"It's exactly like that!" Bianca snarled; anger in her eyes as she interrupted her.

"Bianca!" gasped Marissa, reaching out to touch her girlfriend's shoulder.

"No." said Bianca, jerking back, "You've made yourself perfectly clear, you can't bring yourself to touch me!"

This was a side of Bianca she had never seen before. She looked so resentful.

"This just proves you are tired or you wouldn't be talking like this." replied Marissa stepping away from their bed to sit on AJ's cot. She tried to sound clam and logical to defuse the situation, but her own voice had an edge of bitterness to it, purely in response to Bianca's startling rage.

There was a moment to painful tension and then Bianca closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry…" she said after a moment. "I didn't mean to snap…"

"…You're not yourself." finished Marissa.

"Maybe I'm not." said Bianca with a sigh. She looked up to see Marissa watching her with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Please just accept that you need some sleep." begged Marissa

Bianca looked guiltily back down to her lap.

"Only if you say you can forgive me. I didn't mean to…"

"I forgive you." said Marissa, giving her a small smile in return.

There was another long moment of uncomfortable silence as a resigned Bianca settled onto the mattress and curled onto her side while Marissa sat what felt a million miles away on the edge of AJ's bed.

Bianca closed her eyes, wracked with guilt, wondering desperately where the anger had come from. It was so hard to accept how much things had changed, but Marissa was hardly the one to blame. It just seemed to Bianca that all Marissa had done lately was remind her of her frailty when all she wanted to do was forget. Marissa was only looking out for her when she should really be looking out for herself. Why did it have to be so hard?

Lying there, Bianca tensed when she heard the sound of Marissa getting up from AJ's cot followed by the swish of the curtains being pulled closed. The bed then shook slightly as Marissa came to lay beside her. Bianca sighed, feeling, after her outburst, she wasn't worthy as her girlfriend spooned against her back and held her in her arms.

Bianca felt a soft kiss against her neck.

"I love you." Marissa whispered.

"I don't deserve you." Bianca whispered in return.

Marissa gave her a second kiss closer to her jaw.

"Just try and sleep." she soothed.

Bianca's wild thoughts settled with the warmth of Marissa's embrace.

"I'm sorry." she whispered once more.

Marissa didn't reply, only held her tighter.

…

Marissa lay beside Bianca, relieved when her girlfriend's breathing evened out and her limbs grew heavy. She was finally asleep.

Marissa considered getting up but she was so comfortable lying there with Bianca in her arms she decided to stay as she was.

Her head was still spinning from the fight, if you could call it that. It was the first angry words they'd exchanged… at least as far as she could remember… Marissa wasn't sure how it started. From what she could tell Bianca's angry outburst seemed to stem from her frustration at the whole situation. Her girlfriend was so determined to prove to everyone, especially the kids, that she was fine when plainly deep down she knew she wasn't. Maybe they should have just stayed in Pine Valley and faced the media; this new environment was clearly beginning to take its toll on Bianca while she was still in recovery.

The worst part was, Marissa knew she was partly to blame, too busy fussing over Bianca rather than noticing the real issue. She could have kicked herself at her own double standards. When her name exploded in the press, she didn't want to talk about it or think about it, she just wanted to hide away from the problem in her lovers arms… how was Bianca's behaviour any different? Why didn't she just let her kiss her?

…

Marissa was deep in contemplation when there was a quiet knock at the door.

Bianca moaned slightly in her sleep but didn't stir.

Marissa gently pulled away from Bianca's warm body, covering her with the bed covers before stumbling towards the door. Were the kids back from the stunt show already… or was there a problem with Gabby...

Marissa opened to door to see someone she wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

…


	342. Chapter 342 : Back in Pine Valley

**Why do I always get to a great twist just before I'm about to go on holiday?**

**I am going to be away from Saturday and will not be back until the 6****th**** of November. Two weeks without writing, not sure how I'll cope!**

**Thank you for the reviews this week, you guys rock! **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – The press get wind of Adam's illness, the Disneyland tutor arrives and tension grows between Bianca and Marissa.**

…

Back in Pine Valley, there were a lot of worried faces in the hospital waiting room.

Jake came in and approached Brooke, Stuart and Scott, with a medical file in his hand.

Brooke got quickly to her feet. She had hurried to the hospital the moment Jackson had called her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He is stable." he said. "It was a touch and go for a minute, but Adam's heart rate is back under control. He should be resting at the moment… but he is insisting on talking to you. It would probably be best if you come in together, but please don't keep him talking too long."

…

Brooke, Stuart and Scott hovered around Adam's bed. His skin looked grey, and he looked frail. The machinery around him flashing and bleeping.

"Scott," he said, pulling the oxygen mask from his face and reaching out to take his nephew's hand. "Call an emergency meeting of the board. Now the press has got wind of my will, there will be a run on shares."

"I can handle it." said Scott, "Try not to worry."

"You have to do it now!" Adam demanded, trying to sit up in bed, urgency in his voice.

"Just take it easy." said Scott, pushing him back down onto the bed. "I'll call them now, I promise."

He looked to Stuart, in a silent plea to look in on Madison, before leaving the hospital room, his phone already at his ear.

"Now will you calm down." begged Brooke, reaching out to take his hand.

"I can't let this ruin me!" cried Adam

"How could it." said Stuart reach over to pat his brother's other hand. "Just… just breathe, okay. You gave us a huge scare and you need to rest."

"You just need your family around you." said Brooke. "I'll call Marissa, get AJ back."

Adam looked to Brooke.

"No, AJ needs to stay away." he said, sitting up again. "Don't tell them about this."

Brooke sighed.

"Fine." she said. "Just stay calm and lie back."

Adam sunk back into his pillow.

Jake stepped forward and returned the oxygen mask to his face.

"Adam, please try to keep calm. Your blood pressure is still high."

"The damn press," Adam gasped, pulling the mask away again. "When they are done, I will have nothing."

"If you don't calm down," said Brooke, squeezing his hand tighter, as Jake once more repositioned the mask on Adam's face. "Then that won't matter because they will have killed you."

…


	343. Chapter 343 : Early Visitors

Marissa had been so worked up about Bianca's earlier outburst she was a rather blunt when she opened the door to find Francois, Bianca's former nanny, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here." she gasped. Francois was not supposed to be arriving until later that evening.

"Will, was particularly keen to get here, so we left early," she said, "Something about a roller coaster."

"_**The**_ roller coaster." corrected Will.

He was hovering just out of sight of the door; and gave Marissa a small wave.

Marissa grinned and waved back but her thoughts still hadn't left Bianca. She held up her hand for quiet as she peered back into the bedroom to check on Bianca's still sleeping form. Then she stepped out into the corridor, closing the door softly behind her.

"Bianca is sleeping at the moment," said Marissa, keeping her voice low, "She's still recovering."

"I heard what happened." said Francois, concern in her eyes. "On the phone she said she was fine."

"You know Bianca, everything is fine even if it isn't." said Marissa sadly.

"And the kids… how are they?" Francois asked, "When I heard about the hostage crisis…"

"It has taken Miranda a while to get over it, but all in all the kids have been amazing." said Marissa. "Miranda and AJ are at a show with Reggie at the moment and Gabby is having her afternoon nap…"

"Reggie, the new nanny?"

"That's right. We are hoping you can impart on him some of your wisdom."

"I'll do my best." said Francois with a grin.

"And how are things at Krystal's?" Will asked.

"It was still standing last time I looked." said Marissa, "But these last few months have been insane for everyone."

She turned her attention to her former manager.

"And how is life in Nice treating you?"

"No complaints." said Will, before glancing quickly sideways to his wife, "Except about my French accent."

"I am sorry we're early." said Francois with an embarrassed laugh.

Marissa shook her head.

"It's not a problem." she said, "You've got your room sorted out?"

"Two floors up." said Will, pointing upwards.

"Well, we are planning to take everyone out to the Wild West show tonight, including you…" said Marissa. "The kids don't know you are coming so it will be a great surprise. I don't know if you want to go out and enjoy the park this afternoon and we can all meet up in the lobby at six, before the show."

Francois looked to Will.

"We can do that."

Will rubbed his hand's eagerly together.

"Big Thunder Mountain… here I come!"

Francois lightly touched Marissa's arm.

"Give Bianca our love."

"I will."

Marissa waved them off and then turned back to the hotel room she shared with Bianca.

Her girlfriend was still curled up under the covers. Marissa found herself watching her sleep, worried thoughts filling her head about how she was going to help Bianca get through this.

With a deep sigh, Marissa set about tidying up the room, parking the wheelchair in the corner and folding up Bianca's discarded jeans, placing them on a chair beside the bed. After a moment of indecision she took Bianca's crutches from the closet and placed them by the bedside table. Bianca felt better getting around on foot; she would let her have that this evening.

Finally, Marissa climbed carefully back into the bed and retook her place snuggled in behind Bianca. She didn't want her to wake up and not have her there.

…

**I know that wasn't the mystery guest some of you were expecting but… well I don't want to spoil it!**


	344. Chapter 344 : Going Under

It took only a day for Adam's medical condition to hit the headlines. The _Inquirer_ was the first to launch the story with the headline; _**Gold-digger keeps step-son from his dying grandfather**_.

Jackson was waiting in the yacht club, checking through the paper's when he saw the headline and scowled.

The truth was Adam's heath was gradually improving and after a week he would be released from hospital. The bad news was that the ripples were being felt at Chandler Enterprises. Despite Scott's calling of an emergency meeting of the board, stock prices were falling rapidly.

Adam and Scott had put huge effort in saving the company after JR's downward spiral and months of negligence, but Adam was aware that his company was still in a precarious position. Faith was low amongst their backers and it was Adam's presence alone that had guaranteed any confidence at all in the refinancing of his company.

Support had been shaky as soon as the Chandler name started appearing in the papers linked to the JR and Marissa scandal. But the second Adam's will and his heart attack hit the news backers were fleeing like rats from a sinking ship. Scott was trying his best, but he didn't have Adam's experience or charisma… too many people remembered his time in jail for fraud.

Brooke stepped into the fray to add her own support; not just sharing her business acumen but also adding financial support. Erica also offered financial help but the price of shares was still plummeting.

The hardest part was keeping Adam from the worst of it while he was recovering in the hospital. They were trying so hard to save his business but it was quickly becoming clear that thanks to JR's past actions and the headlines in the press it looked like Chandler Enterprises was in danger of going bust.

Jackson sighed, there was at least some good news in the _Times_, two internet petitions had started up online. One calling for the boycott of the Inquirer, which Jackson knew had something to do with Colby and Asher. The other, totally independent from the Chandlers, Kanes and the Montgomerys had been started by a woman in Nevada who had set up a Facebook campaign entitled 'Leave AJ be!' that had already gotten over eight hundred signatories.

…

Jackson folded over his papers and looked up when the waitress came over to refill his coffee.

He gave her a wide smile,

"Miss Valerie Loveday." he said, pulling an envelope from his briefcase and handing it to her. "Consider yourself served."

The waitress looked dumbstruck by the paper in her hand.

"That is an injunction." said Jackson getting up from his chair. "If you mention the name of Chandler, or Chandler Enterprises or any name connected to the case pertaining to JR Chandler and Marissa Tasker or any member of their family; you will be liable in court for the loss of earning of both Chandler Enterprises and Krystal's Bistro. Have a nice day!"

…


	345. Chapter 345 : Frustration

AJ and Miranda spoiled the surprise of Francois and Will's arrival by bumping into them on Main Street on their way back to the hotel. They then went and told Gabby when they got back to their room so Francois appearance before the Wild West Show wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

The older kids had been mortified to discover the fact they were expected to do school work in the mornings. Francois and Reggie were going to help them work through worksheets Bianca had organised from the school. Gabby and Ayesha got to spend the morning in the play centre in the hotel. And those adults not otherwise occupied got a chance to relax by the pool. Marissa was also pleased that with the kids busy all morning it gave Bianca the opportunity to rest without feeling like she being treated with kid gloves.

They hadn't really spoken about Bianca's outburst. Marissa didn't want to bring it up and add to the tension that was now apparent between them. She didn't know what she could do to make things better and Bianca was busy pretending, once again, that nothing was wrong.

…

The leisurely mornings were also great because it meant everyone had lots of energy in the afternoon to enjoy the theme park. By day three they had a good system going. Camilla no longer brought Ayesha in a stroller; it made things really complicated at the rides with Bianca's wheelchair as well. Instead Bianca was giving rides to anyone with tired legs, usually Ayesha _and_ Gabby. Everything else they needed was kept in the large rucksack slung on the back of Bianca's wheelchair.

They hadn't had too many problems; the most awkward moment so far was when they went on the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ride. Bianca had struggled slightly with the step down into the little boats. Gabby didn't like the flue drops and when they got to the second one she started screaming her head off. Marissa and Bianca spent the rest of the ride trying to calm her back down and when they got to the end of the ride Bianca's wheelchair wasn't waiting for them. It took a good five minutes of frantic radio calls from the ride steward to locate it at the exit of the Haunted House ride.

…

Now the whole group was standing looking at the roller coaster drop on Big Thunder Mountain.

"I really want to go on it!" said Miranda.

"Me too!" agreed AJ.

"It is fun." said Will.

"Go on, you all know you want too." said Bianca with a grin, "I can wait here was Gabby and Ayesha."

Marissa looked to Bianca.

"I can wait with you." she offered but AJ grabbed her hand.

"No mom, come on, it will be awesome."

"You heard him." said Bianca, giving her girlfriend an encouraging smile. "We'll be fine I promise."

"Well maybe…" began Camilla.

"Oh no!" said Reggie wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "You are coming too, you already chickened out of Star Tours and the Parachute Drop!"

There was an excited scream and they all turned to see the train drop down the steep incline once again.

"Will you take our picture?" AJ asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"Of course." said Bianca.

"You're sure you'll be alright waiting?" Marissa asked again. Ever since their brief row she hated the thought of Bianca feeling left out.

"_We will be fine!"_ exclaimed Bianca in exaggerated slowness. "Now go have some fun! Go, go!" she said shooing them off.

…

It would seem there was quite a queue for the ride. It felt like they had been waiting a long time for everyone to appear. Bianca became aware of Ayesha jiggling up and down a little on her lap.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Bianca asked.

Ayesha pulled a bit of a face.

"I need pee-pee."

"Can you wait a little longer?" Bianca asked. But from the jigging of the little girl she realised waiting wasn't really an option.

"I want potty too." said Gabby. Bianca looked to her youngest daughter realising she was also fidgeting, Bianca just couldn't feel it through her left leg the same.

"Too much soda pop, I think." said Bianca.

The nearest toilet was quite a way away. How was she going to get them there? She could hardly wheel herself the distance with two children on her lap… _but then why did she need to be in the wheelchair?_

"You need to get off me for a second." said Bianca, easing the two girls from her lap and double checking the brakes were locked.

People passing were watching as Bianca struggled out of the wheelchair onto her feet but no one stopped to offer assistance. Once she was standing, she limped round to the back of the wheelchair, keeping one hand on the nearby railing as she grasped the handles.

"Right you two, back aboard." said Bianca, bending forward over the back of the wheelchair to help Gabby and Ayesha to sit up straight. Then she lent further forward the release the brakes. The wheelchair lurched suddenly with Bianca's weight leaning on it but she somehow managed to keep on her feet.

"Right, hold tight you two." said Bianca as she began to push them step by step towards the lavatories.

…

Her progress was slow but she could see the _Dames_ sign above the door to a nearby building, it wasn't far now.

"How are you two holding up?" Bianca asked. She couldn't help but notice their jiggling was a lot more pronounced.

"Hurry mommy." begged Gabby.

Bianca tried to increase her pace, but she wasn't really capable of much more speed. She just hoped there wasn't a queue when they got there.

Bianca abandoned the wheelchair just outside the door and shepherded the kids inside, leaning her weight one handed against the wall as she followed a quickly as she could. There was short queue but the three women waiting allowed Bianca to go first. Bianca disappeared into the first available stall with the two desperate little girls.

…

When they came off of the roller coaster, laughing and joking, it was very disconcerting to find that Bianca wasn't waiting for them. A million scenarios spun through Marissa's head each one worse than the next. What could have happened, where were they?

Will and Camilla headed off in different directions searching the area trying to spot them, calling their names, while Francois headed back to Thunder Mountain to talk to the ride steward to find out if there had been any first aid emergencies.

Reggie and Marissa got a nervous AJ and Miranda sitting on a nearby bench while they waited. Marissa was craning her neck trying to look in every direction at once, so certain something terrible had happened.

…

Bianca was very pleased with herself as she wheeled Gabby and Ayesha back to the spot they had been waiting before. She thought she had managed the situation very well, although it was taking a lot more effort to push the girls up the hill rather than down it. She was concentrating on her footing as she pressed on when she noticed Marissa, Reggie and the others were already waiting.

"Hi guys!" called Bianca giving them a happy wave. They turned in her direction and then Bianca noticed the expressions on their faces. Marissa looked almost white.

…

"Oh my god!" Marissa exclaimed hurrying forward to engulf Bianca in a hug. "Where have you been? Oh god I was so worried!"

Bianca gave her a confused smile.

"The girls needed the bathroom." said Bianca.

"We thought something had happened." said Marissa shaking her head, relief washing over her as she stroked Bianca's cheek, "Please don't do that again! Just disappearing…"

Camilla came hurrying from across the way scooping Ayesha up into her arms with a relieved cry.

"It was an emergency." said Bianca. "I... I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you did." said Marissa, with an awkward smile. She slid her arm around Bianca's waist, noticing how unsteadily her girlfriend was standing on her feet. "Um…You should sit down."

"I'm fine." said Bianca, pulling away slightly. She clearly didn't like the fuss, or the way people were staring in their direction now. Marissa backed off a little to give her space but she kept a hand on her girlfriend's waist to help support her.

"Off you get Gabby." said Reggie, fishing the youngest Montgomery from the wheelchair seat and setting the brakes.

Bianca limped her way awkwardly round to sit back down in the wheelchair.

"Bianca, let me help," said Marissa, reaching out to take her arm, worried that her girlfriend had overdone it once again.

"I can manage." Bianca said stubbornly, pulling her arm out of her grasp, which surprise Marissa.

Bianca sat down a little more violently than she expected and the wheelchair rocked alarmingly.

Marissa grabbed at it to stop it tipping.

"Careful." she cried.

She them reached out to help Bianca straighten up in the chair.

"I'm not an invalid." said Bianca in frustration, pushing Marissa away.

"Yes you are." said Marissa. She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth.

Bianca turned to stare at her and the unspoken tension that had been haunting them since their brief argument came back full force.

"You think that?" gasped Bianca.

Marissa shook her head vehemently.

"No, I just meant you need to look after yourself."

"Well that's not what you said!"

"Well, what do you want me to say." cried Marissa in exasperation. "That you should just do whatever the hell you want and I'll be more than happy to sit by your hospital bedside for the rest of my life. Do you have any idea how much you terrified me just now. I thought something had happened, someone had taken you or you were hurt… And you act like everything is all fine and dandy."

"It was fine." Bianca cried.

"Well I didn't know that!" Marissa shouted lamely back.

"I can look after myself."

"Only you don't!" retorted Marissa.

"Because you won't let me!" Bianca snapped back.

"Because you won't do it!"

"Please don't fight!" gasped AJ, pushing himself between them. Both women looked down, he had tears in his eyes. Miranda's face was ashen too.

Bianca and Marissa shared a brief moment of shame as their eyes locked.

Marissa tried to find a reassuring smile as she knelt in front of her son.

"It wasn't a fight not really. I'd just had a scare that's all and Bianca… Bianca..."

"…I need a break," said Bianca, her tone flat and under her smile was still a hint of anger. "Maybe I should go back to the hotel and rest up for a bit."

"Let me take you." said Marissa getting up to take the wheelchair. She was hoping for a chance to talk to Bianca about the horrible unspoken _something_ that had reared up between them once more.

"Reggie can do it." said Bianca her tone just as flat as before, "You stay here with the kids."

Her meaning was obvious... she wanted Marissa to stay away.

Marissa just stared at her, Bianca pushing her away like that hurt more than any bullet ever could.

…

"You do know that was out of order." said Reggie bluntly as he wheeled Bianca along Main Street back towards the Hotel.

"She was making such a fuss and I was fine."

"Of course she was fussing; you frightened the living daylights out of us. There one minute gone the next. Camilla was out of her mind with worry about Ayesha."

"They needed the toilet, what did you want me to do, let them wet themselves?"

"That is not my point and you know it. You bit Marissa's head off when she was only trying to help."

"I don't need help!" said Bianca stubbornly. "I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

"Really… okay then." said Reggie. He stopped and set the brake on the wheelchair and stepped back. "You go ahead and get yourself back to the hotel then!"

He just left her in the middle of the busy thoroughfare.

"Reggie!" cried Bianca as he walked away. "REGGIE!"

He turned and stared at her.

"So you do need help." he said, his point made.

"Stop this, okay." said Bianca, her anger turned to shame and embarrassment. "Please I just want to get back to the hotel."

…

Reggie took her the rest of the way in silence, when they got to the door of her room Bianca stopped him.

"I've got it from here."

"You're sure?" asked Reggie.

"Yeah... Look you made your point." said Bianca wearily. "I just… I need to be alone. You should get back to the kids."

Reggie left reluctantly.

Bianca wheeled herself slowly into the hotel room and closed the door. She rolled forward only a few feet before she stopped and burst into tears. She hated this… and she hated herself… she hated the way she had treated Marissa… What was wrong with her, why did she feel like this?

…


	346. Chapter 346 : Remorse

Reggie, Francois and Will were sitting in the bar talking late into the night.

Bianca's behaviour was worrying all of them especially when she refused to come down to join them for supper, insisting she wasn't hungry. Bianca consciously choosing to miss a meal was never a good sign.

Reggie could see the lost look of despair in Marissa's eyes as she struggled to keep the kids distracted over dinner. The only place she clearly wanted to be was by Bianca's side but Bianca was doing too good a job at pushing her away.

"I think Bianca is afraid to admit that she needs help." said Francois. "She's always been so independent, now it must be such a shock to the system."

"I think that's part of it." said Reggie. "She's always been the strong one… she protects others from hurt, even if the hurt is her own… Which when you think about it is a really messed up way to be. I'm certain she wants to reach out to Marissa I just don't think she knows how… she too angry at herself at the moment, and Marissa is taking the brunt of it."

"I think AJ put it best." said Will. "She needs a vacation from this vacation."

"That's probably true." said Reggie. "This is hardly a place to relax and take it easy."

"Maybe we should help them then." said Francois brightly.

Reggie and Will looked at her with a frown.

"What?" asked Will.

"We should help them both take a vacation from this vacation and give them a chance to smooth this over." said Francois.

…

Last night had been awful, Bianca didn't know what to say to Marissa… how to apologise… so she said very little. Then there was the humiliation of Marissa hovering over her, making her eat a sandwich ordered from room service, before taking her pills. Bianca hadn't wanted to eat even though she knew she had too. The small meal settled in her stomach like a brick.

Bianca and Marissa spent the night with their backs to each other, although Bianca wouldn't say that she'd slept, she had too many thoughts spinning around her head.

In the morning they got on with the usual routine, the kids helping Bianca with her exercises while Marissa got them washed and dressed. When Marissa moved to examine Bianca's leg both women noticed that the small bruise on the back of her calf had more than doubled in size.

Marissa sighed.

"You've got a muscle strain." she said.

Bianca was desperate to say something glib to get the smile back onto Marissa's face, but nothing would come.

"I know." she said. "I… I'm…"

_She wanted to say she was sorry… That Marissa was right and she had been overdoing it… she wanted to say it so badly._

"Maybe I should just stay in the hotel today." she found herself saying instead, in a sorry tone.

Marissa sat back on her haunches.

"If you think it's a good idea." said Marissa, getting up slowly. "But you _are _coming down to breakfast this morning aren't you?"

The thought of a meal turned her stomach, but seeing Miranda's worried eyes on her Bianca could only say yes.

As Marissa helped Bianca up off of the floor she was no longer able to look her girlfriend in the eye. But if she had looked she would have seen remorse, just a strong as her own, reflected back at her.

Marissa had spent the whole night going over and over the argument yesterday. She had said too much, she knew she had.

"_I'm not an invalid!"_

"_Yes, you are."_

Those three words brought Marissa out in a cold sweat whenever she thought of them. Why hadn't she said something… anything else? Why couldn't this be a dream where she could at least, if she wanted it enough, change the script to something better? Last night when they lay in bed, not touching, it felt like they were separated by so much more than the distance and she didn't know how everything had gotten so broken so quickly.

In the morning they had tried to pretend everything was all right; that everything had somehow been miraculously fixed overnight. They had even shared a morning kiss, going through the motions for their young audience, but the distance was still there.

…

Going down for breakfast Bianca followed Gabby and Marissa into the dining room, Miranda and AJ steering her wheelchair between them. Waiting in the restaurant Reggie, Camilla, Francois and Will greeted the family with wide grins.

"Is everything alright?" Bianca asked as they settled at the breakfast table.

She couldn't help but think their grins were a little too wide.

"Everything is wonderful." said Reggie, "And it is only going to get better."

Bianca looked sideways to Marissa, they were definitely planning something. It stung a little when Marissa didn't return the glance.

"Yeah," said Camilla. "We have realised that the two of you need a break. Everything you went through before you got here and… well this place isn't exactly relaxing. We think you two should get away for a bit and recover."

'_So that was it.'_ thought Bianca.

"We can't just go like that." said Marissa hesitantly. _'They couldn't could they?'_

"Yeah, what about the kids." protested Bianca.

"You mean you don't trust them to be safe in the care of your former nanny and your new nanny?" asked Francois.

"Mommy." said Miranda, taking Bianca's hand. "Please have a break so you can be happy again."

"I am happy." insisted Bianca, but the words and her smile felt so forced she quickly gave up the pretence.

Bianca noticed Marissa was watching her now.

"It might be a good idea." her girlfriend said carefully. "I think we… we need to talk."

Bianca slowly nodded her head.

"Excellent." said Reggie. "It's all arranged. There will be a car here in an hour and we have booked you three nights in a luxurious Paris hotel. You can relax, reconnect and get rehabilitated all within sight of the Eiffel Tower. And then we shall re-join you on Saturday for a day in the city before our flight home."

"Paris." said Bianca nervously.

_Paris, the city where her heart gets broken and her love never lasts!_

…

…

**Oh, I feel so mean - Sorry guys!**

**Hope to see you all Tuesday 6****th**** November.**

**For some Minx All-Hallows fun do check out my story 'The Halloween Party'.**


	347. Chapter 347 : The Journey

**I'm back – sorry this chapter is so short but I've come back from holiday with a stinking cold – hopefully tomorrow I shall feel more up to writing.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** - Events unfold in Paris and plans are afoot to save Chandler Enterprises.**

…

In the car en-route to Paris, neither Bianca nor Marissa spoke a word to each other even though they were both bursting inside to find a way to fix everything that had gone wrong so suddenly and unexpectedly. The distance that had appeared between them was a gap neither woman was sure how to bridge.

So as the car rumble along the tarmacked _autoroute,_ Marissa and Bianca watched the scenery flash passed their respective windows; neither woman brave enough to try and catch the eye of the other.

Marissa stared urgently ahead, hoping that the magic of Paris would be all that was needed to bring them back together. Bianca stared into the middle distance, praying that the curse of Paris wouldn't strike and destroy their relationship beyond repair.

One thing stopped them both from feeling hopeless; stopped the feeling that there was no coming back from the uncomfortable silence. The car gave a sudden jolt and Marissa hand brushed briefly against Bianca's. On reflex and without looking, Bianca entangled their finger together and hands entwined, the distance between then seemed less insurmountable.

…


	348. Chapter 348 : Distractions

**Thanks for your patience - I now know the diffence between a cold and the flu - urgh!**

**I am now just about well enough to continue my tale (and I am sick of lying here being sick) so I hope this makes sense.**

**...**

The hotel their friends had picked out was beautiful, although Bianca suspected Francois may have had the biggest hand in it.

While Bianca tipped the porter, Marissa hurried to the balcony to take in the view. Across the roof tops she could see the pinnacle of the Eiffel tower.

"This is incredible." Marissa sighed, all the tension from before momentarily forgotten. Bianca trudged over on her crutches and stood beside her to share the view. She had left her wheelchair behind at Disneyland, her one concession for coming on the trip to Paris was that she would do it on her own two feet.

Bianca had to agree that the view was impressive, but nowhere near as beautiful as the smile it kindled on Marissa's lips. The burden of guilt was erased as Bianca became spell bound by the unfettered delight on the face of her girlfriend.

"I've always wanted to come here!" sighed Marissa, glancing briefly in Bianca's direction but not entirely noticing the love-stuck expression on her girlfriend's face. "Paris… the city of love!"

"You have?" asked Bianca.

"Well I remember really wanting to come here!" said Marissa sheepishly, caught out by her amnesia, "But I'm not sure if I ever actually made it."

Bianca felt rather daring as she reached out to put her arm around Marissa waist, and she wondered inside if actually everything would all be alright…

"Well you're here now." she said softly.

Marissa tensed for just a second at Bianca's touch and then she relaxed back into Bianca's embrace. This time when she looked up at Bianca, she could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes I am." she said and reached to pull Bianca's arm tighter around her waist and held it in place. The stood like that for a minute or two, as one enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Then Marissa turned in the embrace until they were nose to nose, and it was as if the last few days never happened, they became lost in sweet and loving kisses.

…

The kiss grew in momentum and unable to stop herself Marissa gently pushed Bianca back in the direction of the vast four-poster bed, keeping one hand on her waist to steady her as they stepped slowly back.

Bianca returned the kiss passionately her own hands grasping at the fabric of Marissa's shirt as she dropped her other crutch to the ground. With her next step back Bianca stumbled and collapsed onto the mattress and Marissa was quick to follow her. The kiss was frantic, full of everything that had been missing these last few days. Bianca pulled Marissa's top off over her head, while the only thing Marissa cared about was her girlfriend's mouth, a taste she had missed so much.

Marissa knew that they should stop… that this was just another distraction to stop them from talking. But as long as Bianca needed this and she wasn't going to say no… not again.

…


	349. Chapter 349 : The Talk

Marissa collapsed back against the pillow as she fought to catch her breath. Bianca wasn't finished though; Marissa let out a moan as Bianca's moist lips trailed a path along her collar bone. Somehow the tension between them was making this night together even more intense.

Bianca's warm mouth found hers and Marissa returned the kiss hungrily…

…

Eventually, with a happy sigh, Bianca collapsed beside her, her head nestled in the crock of Marissa's neck. Marissa stroked her fingers down Bianca's bare back and pulled her lover closer .

"There is just one problem with all the sex…" she mumbled, her heart beat slowly settling as she kissed her girlfriend's brow

Bianca stopped and looked up at Marissa with an amused smirk,

"_There's a problem with the sex?"_ she asked playfully, her eyebrow raise in mock confusion.

Marissa grinned back but her point was serious

"Yeah. It means we aren't talking."

Bianca's smirk vanished and she rolled onto her back, away from Marissa's arms, and stared up at the ceiling.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bianca asked her voice suddenly flat, her tone nervous.

Marissa turned onto her side to look at her. Reaching out she lightly stroked along Bianca's arm with her fingertips as she watched her girlfriend's expression closely. She didn't want to lose the contact between them.

"What_ you_ don't want to talk about?" she said softly.

Bianca turned to look at her but didn't speak; it looked like she didn't trust herself to say the words without the anger coming back.

Marissa took a deep breath, it was time to lay her cards on the table and see if her suspicions were correct.

"I think I know why you are pushing me away… You like to be in control and now you're not. Your leg is making you feel helpless and I know you hate to be helpless. I always thought all through your medical treatment that you have been incredible… you just kept pushing yourself to recover quickly to get your life back to normal… only now you are starting to realise your life won't be the 'normal' it once was."

Bianca's eyes looked so wide and sad as she stared back at Marissa.

"Is it selfish…?" Bianca whispered, "Selfish to want all of my old life back? I know that me, as I am now, is a miracle enough; that I should be in pain or paralysed or… or… or worse. But I always had a hope that there would be a cure. That David's miracle drug would give everything back to me. That the shooting would be just one more trauma I'd overcome and put behind me. But it won't go away… and I want my old life back."

Bianca was crying now.

Marissa wiped the tears from Bianca's cheek.

"Shh," Marissa whispered, pulling closer to take Bianca in her arms again.

"I just want run and dance and play with my girls!" sobbed Bianca. "I can't even walk with them and hold them by the hand. It upsetting and frustrating… I just want to be their mom again."

"You will always be there mom." sighed Marissa, planting soft comforting kisses on Bianca's brow. "And you just need to get your strength back and then…"

"No," said Bianca firmly, "I'll never hold their hand. Even if I get more agile on my feet, if I don't use both crutches I risk ruining my hip and then I would be stuck in a wheelchair."

Marissa closed her eyes and sighed, tracing more kisses along Bianca's hairline, not sure what else to say to comfort her.

"I sorry." said Bianca embarrassed by her tears.

"Don't be sorry." said Marissa. "I don't know what I can say to help you. You are strong Bianca and I know you will find a way to cope with this… but please… please don't push me away. If you need help, you will always have me to help you… and that is not something that you should find embarrassing or be uncomfortable with. I'm afraid you are going to have to accept it as a fact of life. If you need me I will be there… forevermore."

Marissa could feel Bianca's smile against her shoulder.

"You're playing the 'forevermore' card?" said Bianca, her voice lighter. "Then I guess I can't argue with that."

"Damn straight." said Marissa.

Bianca looked up at Marissa, her dark eyes shining with guilt.

"I'm sorry I've been such a mess."

"For the millionth time, you don't have to be sorry for having a hard time with this… it's hard!" said Marissa.

"I do love you so very much." said Bianca fervently.

Marissa was about to respond in kind but Bianca silenced her with a fierce, passionate kiss.

…


	350. Chapter 350 : Clutching at Straws

Scott and Brooke were holding a private meeting to discuss the latest stock reports for Chandler Enterprises. They had been keeping Adam from the worst but there was no denying the facts the business was in ruins and they could see no way of coming back especially in the current financial climate. Investors were just too touchy with their money – only interested in a sure thing, which Chandler without Adam didn't seem to be. Without the backers there was no business.

"What can we do?" asked Scott putting down the disappointing report.

"We need to find another way to finance the company." said Brooke matter-of-factly. "There must be other avenues we can try."

Scott pulled his fingers through his hair. His great new start was crumbling down around him and being tied to the office meant he was missing out on being there for Madison and their new baby. This more stress than he signed up for and it was just getting worse and worse.

"I can't believe that Adam trusted me with his company and I've ruined it." he groaned.

Brooke grasped his wrist to drag him back from his self-deprecation.

"This was not you. The rot had set in long before you took the helm. JR ruined this company with his bully-boy tactic and wasteful disregard to good business practice. He made Chandler more enemies than friends."

Scott nodded; he'd been caught up in enough of JRs schemes to know she was telling the truth - like his back-handed attempt to take over Courtland Electronics after Palmer died… Maybe it would have worked out if they'd invested more in electronics – computers companies at the moment seemed to be the only thing going well…

"Would a partner help the business?" Scott asked suddenly.

"A partner?" asked Brooke. "I'm not sure Adam would approve…"

"But we need to regain our backer's confidence; we need to align ourselves with a recognisably successful business."

"You have someone in mind?" asked Brooke.

"Well Erica Kane is helping us all she can."

"Yes…" said Brooke slowly.

"She has joint shares with Caleb in Courtland Electronics – if we go into partnership, they will have the advantage of our transport networks and international links and we can benefit from their reputation as a solid dependable business."

"You think Caleb Cooney would want to help the company that tried to ruin him?" asked Brooke incredulously.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." said Scott, a hint of hope in his eyes. "I mean what is the alternative?"

…


	351. Chapter 351 : A valid plan

Marissa woke up to Bianca nuzzling her neck and planting gentle kisses on her shoulder. She moaned deeply as she slowly opened her mind.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, turning her head to try and capture one of Bianca's kisses.

"I am afraid it is." sighed Bianca before planting a soft kiss on Marissa's waiting lips. "I love you." she added with a wistful smile on her lips.

"Who would have guessed." said Marissa with a grin as she turned to properly face Bianca. She reached out to trace her fingertips on the warm skin of Bianca's cheek. "I love you too."

They shared a smile and another warm and loving kiss. After the brief talk the tension between them had apparently abated. But deep down Marissa held a suspicion that in bed to was easy to be in love the real challenge was what happened when they got up and had to face another day together.

"So what do we do today?" she asked.

Bianca smiled and wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist.

"I vote we stay in bed."

Marissa grinned back.

"I wish we could…" she said, more than happy to put off having to face what could happened to their relationship once they were out of the bedroom. Sadly there were still things that had to be done, "Unfortunately you still have to do your exercises this morning."

Marissa hated having to bring up a reminder of Bianca's condition which she knew her girlfriend was hoping they could ignore.

Bianca sighed.

"I wish I didn't… but," she added, "That doesn't mean we have to get dressed or leave this bed so my plan for today is still perfectly valid."

Marissa raised her eyebrow.

"That is true."

"You won't find it distracting." Bianca asked her teasing smile wide, as she sat up and stretched.

"I think I'll manage." said Marissa watching her with a grin. She would happily stay this close to Bianca forever.

…

Marissa was helping Bianca with her arm stretches when she noticed a far off expression on Bianca's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," said Bianca. "It isn't the same without the kids."

"I should hope so!" Marissa said with a crooked grin on her lips as her ran her free hand down Bianca's side.

Bianca smirked in return,

"You know what I mean," she said ducking forward to plant a kiss on Marissa's lips.

"I do." said Marissa, "As much as I love having you all to myself, I do miss the kids."

"It's too quiet." said Bianca.

Marissa nodded in agreement.

"Too quiet…What do you say we give them a call when we finish up here?" Marissa suggested. "Find out how they are coping without us."

"_Terribly I'm sure…"_ said Bianca playfully, "But yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"So are you ready for your leg work out?"

"Let's do it!" said Bianca mustering a little more enthusiasm.

…

Marissa was massaging her way down Bianca's left leg. The bruise on the back of her calf hadn't gotten any larger so clearly the muscle strain wasn't too severe. Marissa then went on to manipulate Bianca's ankle joint.

"We should probably change the dressing while we are here."

"Oh yeah." said Bianca, being unable to feel it she had forgotten about the injury to her big toe.

Marissa pulled off the dressing under Bianca's watchful gaze.

"Oh god!" she gasped, horrified as part of the nail came away with the band aid and underneath was a pus-filled mess.

"Ew!" gasped Bianca equally revolted by the sight.

"We need to get you to a doctor." said Marissa, quickly working to cover the ugly wound with a fresh dressing.

"So much for a day in bed." said Bianca sadly. She collapsed back onto the pillow and punched the mattress in frustration. "My damn leg!"

…


	352. Chapter 352 : The Paris Hospital

The hotel was very quick to organise a taxi to take them to the nearest hospital. As Bianca put on her brace, Marissa couldn't help wishing that they'd brought the wheelchair along, she wasn't sure putting on the metal soled shoe that fitted the brace was doing any favours to her injured toe.

…

Marissa wasn't sure what to expect but the hospital waiting room wasn't too dissimilar from the ones back home. The only difference was that Marissa didn't understand a word that anyone was saying. She was spolit in Disneyland where everyone spoke such good English. Now that the only language around her was French she was finding it very confusing.

…

Now they had been moved to a cubical Marissa felt lost as she watched her girlfriend explain in fluent French about her injury and her nerve damage, while a nurse briefly examined her toe.

"Is everything okay?" Marissa asked unable to handle the tension any more. She had to know what was being said.

Bianca gave her a grin.

"Well they don't have to cut it off if that is what you're concerned about."

Marissa was too worried to rise to the tease.

"So what are they going to do?" she asked.

"This is just a consult before they bring in a doctor… now stop looking so worried, I'm the one that's hurt." she gave Marissa's hand a reassuring squeeze as she spoke.

"You English?" the nurse asked suddenly.

"American." corrected Marissa.

"I can… um… er… _vous_ _apportez_..?" said the nurse, struggling a little with the English.

"Bring you…" translated Bianca.

"…bring you a American… um… doctor."

"That would be good." said Marissa. She would like to know what was going on. "_Merci." _She added, using the tiny bit of French she knew.

As the nurse left, Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"They have an American doctor here… that's' good." she said.

"There is nothing wrong with French doctors." said Bianca, there was an odd look on her face that Marissa couldn't quite read.

"Of course not." said Marissa quickly, "I would just like to know what's going on."

"You don't like being kept out of the loop do you." said Bianca with a knowing grin.

Marissa brought Bianca's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Not when it comes to you." she said sincerely.

Suddenly the curtain swished aside and petit, honey blonde doctor walked into the cubical. She looked up from her medical chart and was just about to speak when she froze. At the same time Bianca's grip tightened around Marissa's hand and her whole body tensed.

"You…" stammered the doctor.

Marissa couldn't help but notice that Bianca expression strangely resembled a deer in headlights.

"Maggie!" she gasped, "How… how good to see you!"

…


	353. Chapter 353 : Introductions

Bianca had felt a worrying suspicion as soon as they set foot in the hospital; as soon as she saw the name over the door – she recognised it - Maggie worked here! She knew this was a big hospital and she had hoped that the chance of bumping into her ex would be slim… and yet here was Maggie all set to treat her. Not that it was a bad thing seeing her again after so long, but now after everything she had gone through with Marissa it felt awkward somehow.

"Bianca! You look… I don't know… different somehow." said Maggie, glancing briefly in Marissa's direction before giving Bianca a big smile.

"Well I've been through a lot." said Bianca, self-consciously returning the smile "But you… you haven't changed a bit."

Maggie looked down at her shoes.

"I'm getting older." she said dismissively.

"Nonsense." said Bianca, "You really do look just the same!"

"Thanks," said Maggie with a modestly smile. "And you are looking a lot better than I expected… after I heard about the shooting…"

"I got your card, thanks… and the flowers, they were lovely."

"I'm glad."

Marissa was looking from Bianca to Maggie.

"I take it you to know each other?" she inquired.

Bianca hurriedly made the introductions.

"Sorry… Marissa, this is Maggie Stone. And Maggie this is Marissa."

"We dated… a long time ago." clarified Maggie as she reached out to shake her by the hand. "Are you Bianca's friend?"

"Girlfriend." corrected Bianca. Was she mistaken or was there a tinge of disappointment in Maggie's eyes at the news. Bianca also noticed Marissa was scrutinising Maggie a lot more closely.

"Maggie Stone…" said Marissa, shaking her hand more firmly. She looked back to check with Bianca that she was correct. "Um... I'm sure I know that name."

"You're cousins… in a way." said Bianca looking from one woman to the other.

"We are?" Maggie asked.

"She's David's daughter… um… Babe's twin."

"Babe had a twi… You're dating Babe's twin?!" stammered Maggie. She seemed to have trouble grasping the fact, but as her lasting memories of Babe was from years ago and included the nightmare of Miranda's abduction it wasn't surprising. Babe was the least of their problems when later they returned to Pine Valley and had their messy break-up.

"Oh… well, hi cousin." said Maggie, her doubt replaced with curiosity as once more she and Marissa shook hands, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi back." said Marissa, a family reunion not really something she was expecting when she awoke this morning.

Bianca watched them both with amusement.

…

"So…" said Maggie finally, picking up her medical file again. "What can I do for you?"

"It's my toe." said Bianca.

"She caught her big toe a few days ago and this morning she lost part of the nail and it looks infected." said Marissa.

Maggie got to work examining her foot.

"I'll have to drain this," she said after closely examining the wound, "The infection has gotten behind the nail. I'll get you some pain killers, it won't hurt."

"It's fine just do it, I won't feel it. It's how it got in such a mess in the first place."

Maggie looked up and Bianca could see her taking in the crutches and the leg brace propped up again a chair, and also the scars on her neck.

"It's… um… a nerve paralysis… after I was shot… I have some movement but no sensation in that leg." she explained.

"I'm so sorry." said Maggie softly.

"I'm coping." said Bianca, and then she turned Marissa, reaching to grasp her hand and pull it to her heart. "With a little help from the ones I love."

Marissa, who had clearly been feeling left out of the conversation, smiled at Bianca's words.

"And you have to wear this?" Maggie asked picking up the leg brace and examining the shoe."

"I was worried that the shoe could it be what is making her toe so much worse." Marissa explained. "It's steel soled and if it's catching her toe..?"

"Possibly." said Maggie putting the brace back down. "Bianca," she said taking a deep breath. "We will drain the wound and then I'll glue the remainder of the nail back down and send a nurse in to dress it. I'll also subscribe a course of antibiotic's to help fight the infection… And with the brace, it would be wise to wear it as little as possible until the nail is completely healed. Try to keep your foot open to the air, maybe wear something open toed."

"I can't really walk without the brace at the moment." said Bianca awkwardly. "I'm still getting my strength back."

"Then maybe use a wheelchair as a temporary option." said Maggie, "I can get you a loan from the hospital."

Bianca's face fell.

Marissa squeezed her hand however.

"No… but thank you, we'll find a way to manage without the wheels." said Marissa, knowing that right now the word 'wheelchair' was the last thing Bianca wanted to hear.

Bianca gave her a grateful grin.

...


	354. Chapter 354 : Coffee and Cake

Marissa held Bianca hand while Doctor Stone got to work with the needle draining her infected toe; Bianca never liked needles. And then when Maggie asked if Bianca was on any medication Marissa suddenly realised that they hadn't had breakfast yet, and if Bianca didn't eat something soon she would be late having her meds.

…

Leaving Bianca in the doctors capable hands Marissa went off to find a vending machine where she could find them a snack and maybe a cup of coffee.

On her way back, balancing two cake bars and a sandwich under one elbow while carrying two cups of coffee, she met Maggie coming out of the cubical.

"Let me get that." said Maggie, extraditing the sandwich and cakes from Marissa before she dropped something.

"Thanks." she said gratefully. "Is Bianca all done?"

"A nurse is dressing her toe now." said Maggie "But I do think you need to persuade her to use a wheelchair rather than that brace."

Marissa smiled sadly.

"She's having a hard time at the moment. She is finally realising that she is going to have to get use to this paralysis… and she still hasn't got her strength back… I mean a month ago she was in a coma. She's holding back a lot of anger still and I'm not sure she knows how to express it. One thing she doesn't want is to feel helpless, which is exactly what being in a wheelchair makes her feel."

"Mmm." said Maggie a contemplative look on her face. "She has always rather bury something than face it. After the rape, she tried to cut herself off from it… pretend it didn't happen…made herself so sick… I can see this situation being similar for her. She finds it hard to admit that she's hurting… I can never forget the night she told me and how hard it was for her to say the words out loud. She almost drove herself mad with the pain… and afterwards the anger. She was so angry. I wouldn't want to see her go through all that again."

"But how did you get her to open up?"

Maggie sighed.

"She got herself blinding drunk in the roughest bar in Pine Valley and after trying to take on a room full of thugs with a snooker cue, I finally was able to drag her away. That night she didn't mean to tell me… it just slipped out when she went to sleep… and I had to push to make her tell me."

"I'm not sure that would help her face this." said Marissa quietly. "Besides the fact she can't drink at the moment. I mean she's told me why she's upset… we talked last night. But knowing the problem and finding a way to deal with it are two different things. Right now we've gone right back to the 'ignoring that the problem exists' stage."

"From what I know of Bianca, you have to force her to confront what is hurting her even if it makes things a little awkward between you for a while, it is worth it in the long run. I mean she did it for me too… it does work."

Marissa gave Maggie a long thoughtful look, taking in everything she had said; and then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm unloading this all on you."

"We're family." said Maggie. "Besides I want to help Bianca if I can. I've a lot to still make up with her."

Marissa nodded her head, still looking thoughtfully at Maggie.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, "You should come to the hotel for dinner. Give Bianca and you a proper chance to catch up."

"You're not worried about asking out your girlfriend's ex?" Maggie asked only half-jokingly.

Marissa gave her a wide smile.

"Why? Should I be?"

Maggie shook her head, subtly changing the subject.

"You should take those coffees through before they get cold."

"True." said Marissa, looking briefly down at the two paper cups warming her hands. "But do say you will come tonight."

Maggie replied slowly, trying not to show her keenness.

"I can be there for seven."

…


	355. Chapter 355 : Hold back

Bianca watched as the nurse put a very large dressing on her foot. The nurse was explaining that she would have to come back to surgery daily to have the dressings changed… they weren't going to let her do it herself now. The size of the bandages made it unlikely that she would be able to wear her brace. The nurse was also talking about her wearing a boot to minimise her chances at catching her toe again. It was looking less and less likely that she would be leaving here without a wheelchair.

The longer she sat alone in the cubical, the longer she had to brood. It was fine putting on a show for Maggie but still… her damn leg had wrecked everything again…

…

In the next moment the curtains swished aside and Marissa was there carrying two coffees.

"A bit of an impromptu breakfast I'm afraid," she said handing Bianca a cup and dropping cake bars and a sandwich on her lap. "But you need to keep your strength up."

Marissa also noticed the size of the bandage on her foot.

"They aren't taking any chances are they?" she said.

"Not this time…" said Bianca, "I guess I will be needing the wheels."

"But not for long… we'll just go back to the hotel." Marissa's smile got wider. "That was our plan for today after all."

"…Until I ruined it." snapped Bianca, but she instantly regretted it. She was trying so hard not to be bitter about this.

"These things happen." said Marissa putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't…" said Bianca. She was finding the sympathy in Marissa's eyes grating again. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to be a subject of pity, not any more. "I'm fine… really."

Marissa didn't reply, but the look in her eyes was calling Bianca out as a liar… and she was lying. She wasn't all right. She was humiliated and frustrated and angry! She wanted the scream and throw and break things at the unfairness of it all. But she couldn't give in to the anger, it made her do ugly things, and she couldn't give in to the shame, that would make her weak and she swore she would never be weak again…

"We'll just go back to the hotel." said Bianca when she was able to eventually trust her tone.

"Good." said Marissa chirpily. "And I hope it's alright but invited Maggie to dinner tonight… you'd like to catch up wouldn't you… and it might be nice to get to know a new member of my family however distantly we're related…"

Bianca didn't know how to respond.

"I mean if you don't feel like it we can call a rain check?" added Marissa.

"No." said Bianca. "It would be nice to catch up… it could be fun."

'_And it will be something else to distract me.'_ she added silently with her thoughts. She knew she was getting close to losing her temper again and she really didn't want to do that to Marissa.

No, an evening with Maggie would be an excellent diversion.

…


	356. Chapter 356 : The missing piece

That evening at the hotel, Maggie was shown to the table by the waiter and was instantly greeted by Marissa with a smile and a hug. Bianca was sitting there a little quieter, religated to a hospital wheelchair but they did share a quick embrace.

After the waiter presented them with the menus, there was a brief uncomfortable silence, which Maggie felt obliged to fill.

"I know I said this before Bianca, but it's so great to see you again." she said smiling.

"You too." replied Bianca making an effort to sit a little straighter.

"And how is Miranda... and your other little one… Gabriella?"

"They are currently enjoying the delights of Disneyland, Paris." said Marissa, with enthusiasm when Bianca didn't answer right away. "We had to call a timeout but they are still out there having fun with AJ. They are amazing little girls, just like their mom." Marissa reached across and squeezed Bianca's hand.

"They are doing incredibly well. Miranda is so grown up now and Gabby isn't far behind." said Bianca, although she seemed a little distant. She defiantly wasn't herself.

"Bianca…" began Maggie, but she was interrupted by the waiter arriving to take their orders.

…

"So," said Bianca, as they waited for their meal to arrive. "How are you keeping… are you… do you have someone special?"

"I seem to be the perpetual single." admitted Maggie. "It never seems to work out." She didn't dare add that the reasons it didn't work out was because her partners always fell short when compaired to Bianca.

"I'm sure there is someone out there somewhere for you." said Marissa, her smile was friendly, but the glint in her eyes seemed to add, but you can't have mine.

The more she saw of Bianca and Marissa the more Maggie knew that Bianca had found her perfect match. As they sat together Maggie couldn't help recognise the connection between them, a little like how she and Bianca were long ago. Marissa was refusing to let Bianca stay silent and sullen. She seemed to know just the way to draw her out and make Bianca smile even though, most of the time, it looked like that was the last thing she wanted. And when Bianca did smile, Marissa's cute grin would double in size.

No, Bianca's love was something she had lost a long time ago. All Maggie could hope to rebuild was a semblance of their friendship; their friendship had been so amazing.

...

Conversation moved to Pine Valley past and present… they talked about the boat house, the park, the Chandler Mansion, Wildwind and Krystal's. Bianca and Maggie told Marissa tales of their teenage pranks and misadventures while Marissa and Bianca shared stories of their kids. Marissa laughed out loud when Maggie regaled her with the tale of their leap from the boat house jetty in the icy lake.

"I knew you weren't always an angel." she said, leaning into Bianca's side and making her girlfriend grin.

Finally the food arrived and Marissa reached into her purse and began to line a series of pill bottles by Bianca's water glass.

"Oh," she sighed, after a little more rummaging, "I've forgotten the big blue ones."

"It will be alright for now." said Bianca, reaching to undo the first jar.

"No you have to have it before eating." said Marissa, "I'll just pop up and get them, it won't take a moment."

"Don't make a fuss Marissa, it's fine." said Bianca through gritted teeth. Maggie was shocked to hear the unexpected anger in Bianca's voice; she had seemed so laid back before.

Marissa chose to ignore Bianca's temper and got up from her chair.

"I won't be a moment." she said apologetically to Maggie. She kissed a sullen-faced Bianca on the cheek before heading to their room.

Maggie could only stare at Bianca.

"What was that?" Maggie asked, surprised by Bianca's sudden mood change.

Bianca sighed, balling her hands into fists and thumping them on the table.

"I don't know." said Bianca, looking as sad as she was angry. "She was fussing… I don't know why I feel like this. I don't want to feel like this. I just have this rage inside me and I don't know where it's coming from."

"Bianca," said Maggie reaching across the table to cover Bianca's clenched fists. "It's reasonable to be angry…"

"But it isn't reasonable." said Bianca defensively, pulling her hands from Maggie's. "I don't feel reasonable. I feel sad and angry and exhausted. I don't want to lose my temper, I don't want to curl up into a ball and cry my heart out, I don't want to feel so damned useless, and yet that's all I feel. I don't know what's wrong with me?"

Maggie sighed, she could diagnose Bianca's moods easily.

"It sounds like you are suffering from depression." she said softly.

"No!" said Bianca firmly, "I'm not being labelled mentally ill along with everything else!"

"But if it is depression it can be treated."

"I'm not taking any more damned pills." snapped Bianca, sweeping away her pill bottles with her right hand and knocking them all over.

"It would help with the mood swings."

"I don't…" Bianca began to sob, but she pulled herself together. "…I don't have mood swings." She said her voice leveller.

Maggie simply stared back at her, she didn't speak. She knew she didn't have to, one look and Bianca would know she was telling the truth.

She saw the realisation in Bianca's eyes before her old friend slumped forward dejectedly, holding her head in her hands.

"Bianca it's nothing to be ashamed of. You've been through a lot. It's not surprising you have emotion issues, it's probably a form of post-traumatic stress."

Bianca looked up at Maggie, her head still in her hands.

"I know I have been through a lot. But so has everyone... and it was a year ago. People died. Marissa still has half her life missing. I shouldn't be a special case. I know I am lucky to be alive and yes my leg is frustrating sometimes and I get embarrassed about having to rely on people but that shouldn't make me so angry and it shouldn't make me want to cry. I keep trying to find reasons for why I keep getting angry at Marissa and I… I can't find any."

"You really love her don't you?" said Maggie.

"She's the most amazing woman I've ever met." said Bianca, finding a smile at last. Maggie tried to hide her disappointment, but Bianca's smile grew very knowing. "Maggie..."

"No… hey… It's great to see you so happy… and you clearly are."

"Except when I'm not." said Bianca, her expression growing serious again.

"Post-traumatic stress can affect people in many different ways." said Maggie.

"… Who has post-traumatic stress?" said a voice from behind her. Maggie turned to see Marissa returned with the pills.

"We were just trying to work out the cause of Bianca's depression."

A look passed between Marissa and Bianca, an unspoken moment of shared concern but most of all love. Maggie could only watch in wonder.

"Depression?" Marissa asked.

In the end she sighed.

"Look dinner's getting cold. Let's eat first and then we can talk about this properly somewhere a bit more private."

"Sure." said Maggie, picking up her cutlery and looking down at her Swordfish steak.

"Your medication." said Marissa handing over the pill bottle. Bianca shook out a pill and put the jar down amongst the others she had knocked onto their sides.

Maggie stopped mid-mouthful as she looked at the bottle.

"That's a high dose of _Rimerol_." she said recognising the tablets.

"It's an anti-inflammatory I think." said Bianca, swallowing down the large blue pill with a gulp of water.

Maggie picked up the pill bottle and weighed it in her hand.

"How long have you been suffering from these mood swings?" she asked.

"The last few days." said Marissa. "Disneyland was getting too frustrating for her."

Maggie looked to Bianca for confirmation.

"It's been longer than that." said Bianca. "I've been feeling like this since leaving hospital… it's just been getting worse."

"And how long have you been taking this _Rimerol._"

"Since leaving hospital." said Bianca slowly.

Maggie weighed up the bottle again.

"_Rimerol_ contains steroids and is used to aid muscle development. It can be a mood altering drug, causing side effects of hysteria or depression."

"It's the drugs?" gasped Bianca.

"It could be." said Maggie, "Especially when you are taking such high doses."

Marissa and Bianca shared a look of wonder.

"You really think it's the drugs?" asked Marissa.

"Who's your doctor? David?" Maggie asked.

Bianca and Marissa nodded.

"I'll talk to him about replacing these meds." said Maggie. "When you come for your dressing change tomorrow, I'll see if I can find you an alternative that doesn't have these side effects."

Maggie's breath caught in her throat as she basked in Bianca's grateful smile, something she thought she would never see again.

She hoped she was right.

…


	357. Chapter 357 : Limbo

That night, after saying goodnight to Maggie, Bianca and Marissa settled into bed, both with their head whirling with the possibility that there was an outside cause for Bianca's change of behaviour.

"Are you feeling better now?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know… Do you really think all this anger and hurt is from my medication?"

"It could be." said Marissa, kissing Bianca's neck as she snuggled in closer; spooning in behind Bianca's curled up form. "Don't you?"

Bianca sighed.

"I hope so." she said quietly.

"Of course it's that" said Marissa firmly. "You haven't been acting yourself because right now you aren't yourself! You are suffering from a side effect… and side effects can be fixed. All I can say is, thank god for your revolting toe infection," she added playfully, "Or we may not have found this out before we got home. If Maggie can change the drugs you will be feeling better in no time and we can start making this a proper vacation."

"I'm sorry, I don't see it being so easy..." said Bianca sadly.

Marissa tightened her hold around Bianca's waist.

"That's because the drugs are still in your system." she said assuredly. "This time tomorrow you will be back to your old self or… or I'm a monkey's uncle."

Bianca laughed unexpectedly.

"_A monkey's uncle?"_ she said with a smirk.

"It's a saying…" said Marissa grinning too.

"You really think I'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Bianca asked, turning in Marissa's arms to face her.

"I do." said Marissa, gazing at Bianca with confident, loving eyes.

Marissa closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

"I love you." Bianca sighed. She added a silent prayer that Maggie and Marissa were right and soon she would no longer fell this despairing weight that seemed to have settled on her.

…


	358. Chapter 358 : Check-up

The next morning Bianca and Marissa made their way into the Hospital, and were greeted by Maggie, who led them staight away to a cubical.

"You have all my attention this morning." said Maggie with a grin as Bianca took a seat on the treatment bed.

"Did you speak to David?" Marissa asked, too desperate to wait for the formalities. If the medication was affecting Bianca she wanted it sorted right away.

"I did." said Maggie, taking a seat on a stool by the bed. "We had a long conversation last night. I talked about you symptoms… and he sent copies of your medical records…"

"…and…" asked Bianca.

"… and I need to ask you a few more questions." said Maggie, picking up a clipboard from the nearby medical trolley. "Firstly I need to check that you are continuing your physio-exercises?"

"With persuasion." said Marissa giving Bianca wide grin.

Bianca laughed off the tease.

"I do the full routine every morning… I am getting stronger, certainly on my upper body.

"Good… good." said Maggie. "Have you noticed any physical deterioration?"

"No… no…" said Bianca, she looked to Marissa for confirmation. "Considering how physical our time at Disneyland was I think I'm in excellent shape."

"There is a bruise on her calf," said Marissa. "It could be a muscle strain or a knock… but other than that she's doing great."

"Can I have a look?" Maggie asked.

"Okay." said Bianca.

Maggie helped her remove the medical boot that the nurse had given her to protect her toe, and examined the bruise on her calf.

"It hasn't gotten any larger." said Marissa, leaning over to see what Maggie was doing.

"It looks like a small muscle strain, but I don't think is anything to be concerned about."

While she was examining her leg she began a full exam to check her movement.

"You had a problem with ankle movement according to your medical notes." she said manipulating her ankle, "But it seems to be loosening up… Okay you have passed David's tests..."

"So what is the prize?" asked Bianca, giving Maggie a grin.

"I have permission to take you off of the _Rimerol_ and replace it with _Dimenterol_." said Maggie, sitting back on the stool and plucking a bottle of pills from her top pocket. "It's a milder dosage but will have the same medical effect… to help your muscle development." She looked down at her notes. "You were on it before the first time you were out of hospital and you didn't register any side effects so if the _Rimerol_ were causing your depression you should be feeling more yourself in a few days."

"A few days," echoed Bianca. "And what about my foot?" she asked.

"Let's look at that shall we." said Maggie, getting some scissors from the treatment tray and cutting free the large bandage on her toe. The gauze stuck slightly to the wound, but Maggie seemed to be happy with the way it was healing.

"I think if you stay off this foot for a few days… again… it should be fine."

"'Back-on-my-crutches' fine?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe." said Maggie as she set to work redressing Bianca's toe with clean bandages.

"I guess we spend two more days in our hotel room." said Marissa, giving Bianca a wide grin.

Bianca's face fell.

"No you need to get out and see the city! I don't want to hold you back! You said you always wanted to come to Paris!" Then a brainwave hit her. "Maybe Maggie could show you the sights?"

Maggie looked up from her bandaging.

"No!" exclaimed Marissa quickly. "No offense Maggie… it's just, Bianca, I came to Paris to be with you. I can do the whole tourist thing when the kids come up on Saturday, I'm sure Miranda and Gabby would love to be my tour guide"

"The kids are coming up?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, they are leaving Disneyland a day early so we can at least be together on the last day before the flight home."

"Do you want to come?" Bianca asked suddenly. "I mean, I'm sure you'd like to see Miranda and Gabby and see how much they've grown."

"You want me to come?" Maggie asked, honoured by the suggestion.

"Of course… If this drug side effect is what is making me crazy I owe you so much!"

"Well I would love to see the girls," said Maggie with a smile, "If I'm not imposing."

Bianca shared a look with Marissa.

"Why would it be an imposition?" said Marissa, following Bianca's lead. "I say the more the merrier."

…


	359. Chapter 359 : Adam and Scott

Adam was sitting up in his hospital bed reading the paper when Scott walked in.

"I thought you were supposed to be staying away from those." said Scott with a frown.

Adam folded down the top of the paper to look at him. He was reading a copy of the _Times_ which contained a long interview with Erica Kane alongside the stars of the _Erica II: Desire and Destiny_. Erica had managed to take over the interview and twisted the whole thing to talk about Bianca, as she was the main focus of the second instalment of the biopic, and with it her relationship with Marissa and their kids.

Scott relaxed a little. Although the _Inquirer_ was still persecuting Marissa in every issue, the majority of the news industry had shifted their coverage if not in favour of Marissa and AJ at least more balanced in their reporting. This was thanks in part to Krystal and Erica's hard work.

"I'm much better; I don't need to be coddled." Adam said briskly.

"Of course." said Scott.

He already knew about Adam's improved condition and after talking to Brooke he was here to talk to Adam about the state of his business empire. Brooke had offered to be there with him but Scott wanted to do this himself. He was given the job of looking after the company and he was going to take the responsibility.

Scott swallowed nervously and took a seat by the bed, placing the file he had brought with him on his lap.

"Adam, I need to talk to you about Chandler." he said. "I'm afraid there have been problems with the company. Since you were hospitalised a lot of the backers have withdrawn support and some of the board are in revolt… But I do have some ideas to help rebuild the finances."

Scott handed over the file to Adam. The older man had a deep frown on his face as he took the document.

"I'm not surprised." Adam said, as he slowly opened the file. "The company was already on a knife edge."

He glanced through the document.

"You want me to take on a partner?" asked Adam, "Caleb Cooney?"

"We need to focus on building a stable, reliable image in order to bring back the backers. I think the only way we can do that is to ally ourselves with an established, successful business."

"You don't think we can do this on our own…" began Adam but then he shook his head, "Forget I asked." He knew full well the mess JR had left Chandler in and before the scandal and his illness they were barely back in the black.

Scott held back a smile.

"I thought you might have taken this harder than you are."

Adam sniffed.

"In business you need to learn to roll with the punches while you fight to stay on your feet."

Adam reached across and squeezed Scott's hand.

"I can see I've left my business in good hands…"he added. "You're a fighter I can see that."

Scott's back straightened at the supportive words.

"… Now all you have to do is get Courtland Electronics on board." said Adam handing back the file. "Also send me a copy of your financial projections… and I also want the names of the trouble makers on the board although I think I know who they'll be…"

Scott frowned again.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"No, Scott… I need to be getting back on my feet and my company along with me."

…


	360. Chapter 360 : Life story

**Dear BAM fans this is only my theory why Bianca and Maggie didn't work out. (Blame the AMC writers)**

**Dear MINX fans this is also my theory why Marissa and Bianca did!**

…

Marissa quickly closed the hotel room door behind her as Bianca wheeled herself forward into the room.

"You really don't have to stay with me you know." said Bianca, "You should go out a see the city!"

"Well bad luck – I want to be here." said Marissa, bending down beside Bianca's ear and kissing her cheek. "I'm sure there is plenty to do… watch a film, read a book, talk, or… you know… we've never had problems finding a way to pass the time before."

When Bianca turned she couldn't miss the twinkle in Marissa's eye and the wide grin on her face.

"True." said Bianca slowly grinning back.

Marissa took a seat on the arm of the chair by the television, facing Bianca.

"It was a nice of you to invite Maggie to meet the kids… how long has it been since she last saw Miranda?"

"2007." said Bianca, "I mean we wrote and I sent her pictures… but even when I moved back to Paris we never actually met up… it was still a little painful I guess."

Marissa gave her a wide grin, but there was also a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"You know all the talking we did last night, with your tales of the prom and boat houses, you never did tell me how you first met."

Bianca sighed, she knew that Marissa deserved answers, but that part of the past was uncomfortable.

"That's a little complicated." she said.

Seeing the sad expression on Bianca's face Marissa smiled kindly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"No, no…" said Bianca, "We shouldn't have secrets… I was first in love with Frankie, Maggie's twin sister, but she was killed. When Maggie came to town for the funeral it was a shock. I mean they were identical twins. The only difference between Frankie and Maggie was that Maggie was straight… She fast became my best friend… supporting me when I needed her. I don't think I would have survived my rape without her, she really was my rock!"

"She sounds amazing."

"She was one of my dearest friends! But then things changed between us. I developed a huge crush on her but Maggie always told me she was straight. When Maggie began to realise there was an attraction between us she just fought it and denied it, telling me she loved me and then insisting that she didn't! We ran around each other like that for three years. In the end she came with me to Paris and we eventually became lovers but then things started to change between us again. I mean we had to take it slowly, I don't think she was entirely comfortable with the sexual part of our relationship. You remember that film _'Kissing Jessica Stein'_? It was just like that. For the longest time we were just friends who kissed but no more. I'm not saying we didn't love each other because we did… we were soul mates even! I just think in the end we made better friends than lovers. Somehow, it seemed we couldn't be both!"

"And then she cheated in you."

"Yes." said Bianca flatly. "I think in some twisted way she did it to prove she was gay and that she really did love me."

"And you've forgiven her now?"

"She was my best friend…" said Bianca not sure she had a better answer.

Bianca couldn't help but notice the hint of jealousy was still there in Marissa's eyes.

"Hey, I said _was_!" she said leaning forward in her wheelchair to put a hand on Marissa's knee. "True when you first kissed me and told me you loved me I hesitated because I didn't want what happened to Maggie and I to happen to us… but you were not the same! After I told you how I felt it took you barely a month to process your feelings and admit you loved me too… Maggie took three years. And you didn't hesitate when you told me you loved me you went out of the way to prove it! And as far as I can tell you aren't going to take it back any time soon… even if lately I've been acting like a monster!" she added jokingly.

Marissa smiled at Bianca's light-hearted words.

"I do remember that now." she said. "At least the part where I kissed you and you walked away."

"I was an idiot!"

"Yes you were." said Marissa. "And I do love you… There is no one like you and I couldn't see myself with anyone but you for the rest of my life."

Bianca's smile got warmer.

"I feel exactly the same."

"I am also glad that you and Maggie maybe have a chance to be friend again!"

"Thank you." said Bianca.

She sat thoughtful for a moment. Their hotel room became quiet and the afternoon was now full of possibilities.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Bianca asked, oddly inspired as her eyes drifted to the television screen, "Maybe they have '_Kissing Jessica Stein'_ on pay per view?"

Marissa laughed,

"Only if we can follow it with '_Imagine You and Me'._ I think that's more our story, only JR is no Heck…"

…


	361. Chapter 361 : Choosing

It turned out the pay-per-view didn't have either _'Kissing Jessica Stein' _or _'Imagine You and Me'_ in its catalogue, so Bianca sat there with the remote control scrolling through the eighty odd movies to find something worth watching.

"Well I don't want to watch that." said Bianca, as the film _'Erica'_ came up as the number one new release.

"I forgot the DVD was coming out." said Marissa. They were sat side by side on the bed now.

"So what do you want to watch?" Bianca asked as she kept scrolling.

"Something fun… or funny." said Marissa.

"Hmm." said Bianca as she kept searching; it seemed to be mostly action movies.

"Do you think Maggie will be in the next film?" Marissa asked, her mind still on the _Erica_ film franchise. "Isn't it supposed to be about you and your mother?"

"Maybe." said Bianca, giving up her search to give Marissa a sad smile. "They might just show Lena… They might even show Sarah…"

"Your first love."

Bianca's smile got wider.

"Well I did have a huge crush on Miss Terry my fourth grade teacher, but Sarah was the first person to help me understand why I felt the way I did… that I was gay."

"Wait! You knew you were gay in fourth grade?"

"I knew I was different."

Marissa looked down at her lap, her thoughts coming back to their earlier conversation. How when Marissa declared her love over a year ago now, Bianca had walked away.

"I guess that makes me unusual… I mean I don't remember all of it, there are still huge gaps, but I did think I was straight…"

"And then you met me." said Bianca, putting her fingers under Marissa chin and lifting her head to meet her eyes.

"We've probably had this conversation before… I just don't remember it. But I know I was different too… in school. I was never cool enough to be a cool kid or weird enough to be the weird kid, I was just forgotten in the middle. Add to that the whole town knew I was adopted."

"You were an outsider."

"I only had my parents…" Marissa smile got wider, "I can remember my parents now."

Bianca squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad."

"I think JR was really the first guy to show an interest in me – and he swept me off my feet. I can remember that too now, how very much in love I was with him. But then he changed, he lost interest, he'd made his conquest and moved onto something else."

"And then there was Scott."

"My best friend at the time… but he wasn't… don't tell him because he's a really sweet guy… but he wasn't all that great… you know… in bed."

Marissa waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

Bianca bit back a laugh.

"I won't tell him."

"And then there was you! Beautiful, incredible you! With your smile and your soulful eyes and your… you-ness."

"You-ness? I think you made up a word there."

"You know what I mean." said Marissa leaning forward eagerly taking Bianca's hands into both of hers. "You are so amazing. You must know that. How could I not fall in love with you? Once I had accepted what it would mean for me I… I just couldn't fight it!"

Bianca sighed and Marissa leaned closer, resting her forehead against Bianca's. Their eyes locked and Marissa tipped her head to the side, pressing closer for a kiss. Bianca sighed again, her hands reaching up to cup Marissa's cheeks as she returned the kiss. Her hands then slowly slid to Marissa's shoulders and she pushed her gently back onto the mattress. Marissa's own hands wrapped around Bianca's waist; sliding under the fabric of her shirt to feel the warm skin underneath.

They lay together their kisses warm, sweet and loving.

Bianca gazed into Marissa eyes, and then laughed.

"How did we get here from trying to pick movie?"

Marissa grabbed the remote, from where it had fallen beside her on the mattress and switched off the television.

"I can think of better things to do than watch a film." she said, pulling Bianca back for more kisses.

"Because I'm incredible?" Bianca teased, her smile wide.

"Yes you are!" sighed Marissa.

…


	362. Chapter 362 : Out and About

**I have just realised last week I failed to add my Monday update – opps.**

**Well a big thank you for your patience through my flu and thank you for the reviews after the last few weeks and a hello to the new readers and a cheer to those of you still with me. (Can you believe I've almost written enough story for one chapter a day for a whole year!). **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Marissa and Bianca see the city and their kids, an unexpected face appears and Krystal and Erica track down the editor of the Inquirer.**

…

Just as Maggie had said, after two days Bianca really was feeling more herself. The great weight that had been following her ever since leaving hospital had lifted. Her leg was still a bother and she still found it hard to ask Marissa for help, but it no longer felt like the end of the world. It felt manageable and something, given time she could overcome. Although it was also true she hadn't had to test this renewed patience with anything more taxing than a trip down to a lounger by the hotel pool, while Marissa had a swiml. She was feeling maybe it was time she did, given the fact the kids would be here tomorrow.

The problem with wearing her brace while her toe healed had been solved too, by Marissa's background negotiation with Frankie back in Pine Valley. He sent over the knee and ankle support she had been wearing before her nervous system went haywire. With them he also sent a note, with the instructions to take it easy and the words 'use of these items is only temporary' thickly underlined.

…

Bianca was staring contemplatively out of the window as Marissa emerged from the bathroom rubbing a towel through her short hair.

"What you thinking about?" Marissa asked, as she bent down to choose a change of clothes from her suitcase.

"I was thinking that I really should show you the city. We can't stay cooped up here indefinitely."

"I thought we were going to do the tourist thing with the kids tomorrow," said Marissa as she began to dress. "The Eifel Tower, Notre Dame, the Louvre…"

"We can, but there is more to the city than that." said Bianca. She smiled at Marissa. "After we've called the kids and wished them good morning and Maggie has changed today's bandage, maybe we can do a little shopping."

Marissa beamed right back.

"You really are feeling more yourself."

Bianca laughed.

"And maybe I can show you my old haunts. After meeting Maggie… being here… it has made me nostalgic."

Marissa bowed dramatically.

"Then your wish is my command!" she said.

…

Bianca led Marissa from shop to shop in a little square of stylish boutiques finding gifts for her mother, Jackson, Kendal, Opal and Krystal. She was also keeping her eye out for something nice for the kids as well.

The chauffeur Bianca had hired for the day was diligently loading their bags into his Mercedes.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to living the high life." said Marissa as she handed her one modest purchase over to go in the trunk with everything else.

Bianca however wasn't listening; her eyes were caught on something in the distance.

"Bianca?" called Marissa, tugging her arm gently.

This brought Bianca back to earth and she turned to Marissa.

"I used to live just down that street with Reese and the girls." she said pointing to an imposing row of houses just across the road.

Marissa sensed that Bianca was feeling drawn towards her old home.

"I'd love to see it." Marissa said, "Maybe the driver could take us past on the way back to the hotel."

"It's not that far." said Bianca, walking a few steps in the direction of the street. She stopped again and looked back to Marissa. "Are you hungry?"

Not sure how this was tied to her old house, Marissa checked her watch.

"Well it is almost lunch time." she said.

"Excellent." said Bianca before turning to give their driver instructions in French and striding off on her crutches again in the direction of her old street.

Marissa looked from the departing chauffeur to Bianca before hurrying after her.

"Weren't doctor's orders to take it easy?" insisted Marissa, as she caught up.

"It really isn't far." said Bianca smiling confidently.

Marissa followed in step until Bianca stopped in front of a tall town house fronted with green metal railings.

"This was our home." said Bianca looking at the building thoughtfully.

"It's a beautiful house." said Marissa. "Just as Miranda described it."

Bianca nodded.

"We were very happy here for a while."

"Does Reese still..?"

"I think she's working on a hotel complex in Chamonix at the moment." said Bianca, anticipating the question. "I'm not sure if she sold the house."

Marissa put a comforting hand on her back.

"It's still a beautiful house." she said.

"It is." said Bianca. "But do you know what the best thing about living on _Rue Fourier _is? …It is just around the corner from _Benoît's. _Come on!"

Marissa followed Bianca down a little side alley to find their Mercedes parked outside a little French Bistro.

"I wonder if they remember me?" mused Bianca as she led Marissa to her favourite restaurant in the whole of Paris.

She needn't have worried.

…

The man who could only be the patron cried with delight when Bianca walked in to the Bistro. He dropped what he was doing and hurried towards them. He kissed both of Bianca's cheeks and then gave her such a huge hug that he lifted her up from the floor and she almost dropped her crutches. All the while the man was exclaiming to everyone around him in fast French his excitement and waving his hand in exuberant gestures. Another young man came forward and shook Bianca's hand and kissed her cheek and an older woman came out from the kitchen to hug and kiss Bianca as well. Marissa could only watch the warm welcome with a wide smile even though she was a little lost by the French.

Finally the exuberant patron noticed Marissa as well and Bianca made the introductions.

"Marissa this is Ronald, his father started this Bistro over seventy years ago and it is one of the best in the city."

"_The_ best!" said Ronald raising his finger in protest.

"_Pardon_." said Bianca, "_The_ best."

Marissa held out her hand in greeting but found herself in a hug and her cheeks being kissed instead.

Marissa was then introduced to Ronald's wife and son, Emilia and Gregory and Marissa found herself greeted with more kisses.

Ronald then hurriedly showed then to a table by the window; personally holding out a chair for them both in turn.

When they were settled Ronald clapped his hands excitedly.

"I will make you a special." He said in heavily accented English. "We will celebrate you return!"

"I'm not back to stay." said Bianca. "This is just a visit."

Ronald cupped Bianca's cheek with his hand.

"A visit is enough. It was so sad when you went away. So sad. You and your beautiful girls! It broke my heart!"

"It is great to be back." said Bianca smiling at the display of affection.

"Your wife was a fool to let you go and I tell her so!" said Ronald. He turned to Marissa conspiratorially gesturing towards Bianca with an open hand. "That smile… look at the smile… _Belle… Belle! _Sadly she would not go straight for me and stay!"

"I think you wife would have had something to say about that!" said Bianca with laugh.

"Psk." said Ronald with a dismissive hand. "She loves you as much as I do!"

"Well then my girlfriend might have some words of complaint." said Bianca.

Ronald looked from Bianca to Marissa.

"Of course, of course." he cried. "Forgive a foolish old man."

"That's okay." said Marissa giving him a warm grin, she was a little overwhelmed by his liveliness.

Ronald turned to Bianca and said something to her in French that made her cheeks turn pink.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"He said I had good taste." said Bianca, although clearly he had said more than that.

"You'll not break her heart?" said Ronald.

"I won't." said Marissa.

"And what do you do?" Ronald asked. "Do you do buildings… or someone as beautiful as you… a model? Are you a model?"

"I'm a restaurant manager."

"Restaurant?"

"My mother's Bistro…"

Ronald clapped his hand.

"A family bistro! This is good!" he turned back to Bianca. "You have definitely very good taste!"

Bianca and Marissa shared a look and a laugh.

"Without a doubt." said Bianca, reaching across the table to take Marissa's hand.

Ronald went to the bar and came back displaying a bottle of wine.

"We will toast your return!" he exclaimed. "Only the finest!"

Bianca quickly covered her glass with her hand.

"I can't drink." she said quickly.

"_Non_?" asked Ronald, suddenly crestfallen.

"I'm still on medication." said Bianca. But Ronald seemed to have trouble understanding the English so Bianca went into a fuller explanation in French. Marissa couldn't understand what was being said, but Ronald looked sadder and sadder as Bianca explained her condition.

"_Tu es pour moi la plus belle!"_ he cried, engulfing her in another hug.

Bianca patiently patted his back.

Ronald called his wife over and told her the whole tale again. She clearly didn't speak English but she could see that her husband was starting to impose and after offering her condolences to Bianca she scolded him slightly and pulled him away. But before he was pulled away completely, Ronald called back.

"You will wait, I will bring you something special to eat!"

"_Merci_!" Bianca called after him.

"I think he missed you." said Marissa, with an amused laugh.

"I think so too." said Bianca. "He's not normally that bad, but he's half Italian. He very passionate about things… especially food! And the food here is amazing!"

"Did you come here often?" Marissa asked.

"Every week with Reese and the girls… and then just with the girls."

"It sounds like Reese maybe still does."

"Yeah." said Bianca. "I guess she didn't sell the house."

…

Ronald appeared moments later with a tray of bread, olives, cheeses and cold meats.

"To begin." he said. "The best! Only the best for you!"

"Thank you." said Marissa and Bianca together. The bread smelt amazing.

Ronald then went on to explain the menu with obvious relish.

"This will be followed by scallops in a parsley-butter sauce and then _Ratatouille_ with vegetables from…"

Then Ronald stopped.

Marissa and Bianca look up at the unexpected silence.

Ronald's eyes were locked on the door. Both Bianca and Marissa turned to see what had stopped him in his tracks.

A smartly dressed woman had walked in…

Bianca's heart dropped, it was Reese.

…


	363. Chapter 363 : Tracking the rat

Erica was reading the press release sent through from Frederick her agent when there was a knock at her door. She put down the list, which mainly contained mention of the new instalment of the _Erica_ film including her interv iew with the _Times_ which she was very proud of..

She found Krystal standing in her doorway a large grin on his face.

"I found him." she said gleefully.

"You found him!" said Erica suddenly grinning with her.

Between them they had been making great headway in turning around the press stories about Marissa. The only paper that was still a thorn in their side was the _Inquirer_. They were clearly still in the pocket of Carol, JR's lawyer.

"Where is he?" Erica asked, as she invited Krystal into her apartment.

"He will be in Philadelphia of the 12th for the Hospital Trust Charity Ball."

"Then we shall just have to crash the party." said Erica with a wicked smile.

…


	364. Chapter 364 : Reese

In the Bistro Ronald hurried forward to block Reese's entrance.

"Not today… you must leave." he exclaimed, attempting to cut off her view of the table behind him where Marissa and Bianca were sitting.

Bianca leaped to her feet to stop him but almost fell flat on her face; she would have if Marissa hadn't dived forward to catch her.

All this commotion was more than enough to draw Reese's attention.

"Bianca!" she gasped, side stepping Ronald's waving hands.

"Reese." said Bianca, staring nervously at her ex-wife while Marissa was awkwardly holding her up.

Marissa finally helped Bianca settle on her chair as Reese walked slowly forward, her eyes lingering for a long moment on Marissa before turning back to Bianca.

"You should have told me you were in Paris." Reese said, her voice a little breathless. She was staring at Bianca like a thirsty man stares at a glass of water. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"I thought you were in Chamonix."

"I was until a week ago." said Reese. "You… you look amazing!"

Bianca licked her lips, they had gotten uncomfortable dry. Seeing Reese… it was harder than seeing Maggie. The wounds were still too fresh.

"How are our girls?" Reese asked a small smile pulling at the corner of her lip.

Bianca turned her head to look out of the window. It was a stab in the heart, the reminder that this woman had tried to take away her daughters.

"I don't want to talk to you about my children." she said abruptly.

Marissa took a protective step in front of Bianca.

"I think you should go." she said firmly.

Reese turned to stare at her once more.

"And who are you?"

"Marissa Tasker." she said, glaring back at the woman who broke Bianca's heart. "I know who you are!"

"Why do I know that name?" Reese asked, her brow furrowed as she searched her memory for answers.

Bianca turned back to her ex-wife.

"She was my divorce lawyer!" she said sharply.

She looked from Marissa to Bianca again.

"Why are you here with your lawyer… are you planning to take the house." she asked, confused.

"I want nothing more to do with you!" snapped Bianca. "I certainly don't want the house!" She struggled back to her feet again so she could stare at Reese eye to eye. "You tried to take everything from me!"

Marissa offered her arm to Bianca for support and Bianca took it gratefully, although her eyes never left Reese.

"_You took everything from me!_" retorted Reese, failing to notice how unsteady Bianca was on her feet. "You left and you never came back!"

"How could you tell the difference?" Bianca replied sharply, "You were never here! I did everything I could to make us work… but there was nothing left to work!"

Reese stared at Bianca with sorrowful eyes.

"I still love you." she said quietly.

"No." said Bianca. "If you loved me you wouldn't have tried to take my girls from me… _not my Miranda._"

"I thought it would make you come back to Paris." pleaded Reese, desperation in her eyes. "I thought it would give me a chance to fix what I broke… and I know I broke us; I know that was my fault!"

Bianca shook her head.

"I've moved on." said Bianca; she slid her arm around Marissa's waist.

Marissa turned to Bianca and gave her a small smile.

Reese scowled at the sight.

"You've moved on to your lawyer?"

"I am in love with a woman, who I know loves me with all her heart and who's priorities match my own. Someone who knows that family always comes first!"

Reese had tears in her eyes.

"Are you saying I didn't love my girls?"

Bianca's heart softened slightly at the sight of her sorrow.

"I know you loved them…" she said softly. "But you loved work more. In the end we spent more time without you than with you."

"I know." said Reese sadly. "But I miss the girls. Did Miranda get her birthday card? Did she like the book I sent?"

Bianca sighed, surrendering to her kinder instincts.

"She loved the book." said Bianca. "It's now one of her favourites."

"And is Gabby still having nightmares?"

"We still have to check the room for monsters every bedtime but there are no more nightmares."

"That's good." said Reese slowly, she hadn't missed the word 'we'.

Reese looked so dejected, glancing from the table and back to Bianca and Marissa.

"I'm sorry." she said finally, making a move to leave. "I… I don't want to spoil your meal…"

At the sight of Reese's defeated expression, Bianca found her anger had fizzled out. She looked briefly to Marissa. Her girlfriend seemed to read the exact thought in her head and gave her a discrete nod of approval.

"Reese," said Bianca, after taking a deep breath. "I know you didn't have a proper goodbye. The kids will be in Paris tomorrow. We are planning to do a little sightseeing. If you come to our hotel for nine you could spend the day with the girls."

Reese blinked, surprised by Bianca's sudden change of heart.

"Tomorrow?"

"Unless you have a business…" began Bianca, coldness returning to her tone.

"No, no…" cried Reese interrupting her. "Tomorrow! I'll be there!"

"Okay." said Bianca. "I'll give you our address."

She sat back down and after borrowing a pen from Ronald, who had been watching the exchange in uncharacteristic silence, she wrote the name of their hotel on a napkin and handed it to Reese.

"Please don't disappoint them." said Bianca, her eyes firmly meeting Reese's gaze.

"I'll be there." said Reese. "Thank you… I'll be there tomorrow!"

She gave Marissa a brief nod of farewell, and retreated from the Bistro.

"That was a very kind thing you did." said Marissa, retaking her seat across from Bianca.

"I know she loves those girls." said Bianca. "And I know they'd like to see her."

Marissa smiled, reaching over to take Bianca's hand.

"And you have proven once more what an incredible woman you are. I love you."

"I love you more." sighed Bianca.

"Hmm." said Marissa, leaning across the table to steal a kiss. "However much you love me I will always love you so much more."

Bianca grinned, as she stole a second kiss in return.

"I thought we had already established such a thing was impossible!"

…


	365. Chapter 365 : Silent thoughts

That night, lying in bed Marissa's thoughts drifted back to Bianca's confrontation with Reese in the Bistro. She stared up at the dark ceiling with Reese's impassioned words still ringing in her ears…

"_I still love you…"_

Marissa found herself thinking about Bianca and Reese. Her mind brought her back to a memory, she hadn't recalled before…

_Bianca was waiting at Krystal's with the girls; waiting for Reese's arrival from Paris before Spring Break. Marissa was giving advice to be cautious, but Bianca was so determined that this would be an amicable divorce. They had argued and Marissa had thought that her brief employment as Bianca's divorce lawyer was already over… But it wasn't Reese that came but her lawyer; seeing the danger Marissa had called for the cavalry and Jackson had rode in to save the day… _

_In that moment Bianca had learnt to trust Marissa's judgement… and from there their friendship grew…_

Now lying in bed Marissa wondered what would have happened if Reese had stepped on that plane and come to Pine Valley in person. Would she and Bianca have patched things up and got back together. Would Marissa have lost the love of her life before she had even found her?

What would her life be like without Bianca..? _An image of JR's confident smirk flashed behind her eyes_… the notion was too terrible to contemplate.

…But Marissa did have Bianca; she could feel the warmth of be body beside her on the bed and she could hear the soft regular sighs of her breathing…

No, Reese lost her chance long ago, just like Maggie, just like Sarah, just like all the other lovers that had come before.

With a sigh Marissa reached up to touch the heart-shaped pendant at her throat. She was the one to hold Bianca's heart and there was no way in hell she would ever think of giving it up.

…


	366. Chapter 366 : Reunited

Marissa awoke to the feeling of a warm arm around her waist and a soft kiss nuzzling against her cheek. She gave a sleepy groan…

"'Morning." Bianca whispered in her ear before adding more kisses to her cheek.

Marissa moaned again, struggling to open her eyes as she turned to face Bianca nose to nose.

"Good morning." she mumbled. "How long have you been awake?"

Bianca planted more kisses, this time on Marissa's lips.

"Not long…"

Marissa was finally able to focus on Bianca's smiling face.

"What time is it?" she asked leaning in to return the kiss.

"Almost seven."

Marissa started; wide awake now.

"Seven?" she gasped. "The kids will be here in an hour!"

"That's why I thought it was time to wake you up." said Bianca, her smile turning into a wider grin.

Marissa sat up in bed, her mind suddenly whirling with today's plans.

"Okay, we do your exercises… then you shower… and I shower. We should have time?"

Bianca sat up beside her and took her hand.

"Plenty of time."

Marissa grinned.

"The kids will be here in an hour!" she said excitedly.

"I know." laughed Bianca. "I can't wait either!"

…

Bianca and Marissa were standing side by side as the large car pulled up in front of the hotel. They shared eager grins. Although they had spoken to the kids twice a day, the last four days had felt a long time without them. The back passenger door burst open and AJ was the first out of the car, running to his mom to give her a huge hug. Miranda quickly followed to attach herself to Bianca and finally Gabby clambered out with some help from Reggie to join the crush.

"Oh I missed you so much." cried Bianca covering her girls with kisses; balancing awkwardly on her crutches as she tried to hug them both.

"Did you have fun?" Marissa asked, smoothing down her son's wild hair.

"Yeah…" cried AJ. "I scored over a thousand in Buzz Lightyear…" his smile faltered a little, "But it would have been better if you were there."

"Well I'm here now." she said, pulling the little boy into her arms again.

"Did they behave themselves?" Bianca asked; looking over Miranda and Gabby's head as Reggie, Francois and Camilla, with Ayesha in her arms, walked over with the luggage.

"They were angels… every one of them." said Francois. "Um… Will and I need catch our train… but thank you so much for inviting us."

Will waved from the back seat of the car.

Bianca pulled herself out of daughters' arms, shepherding them to give Marissa a hug, and walked to Francois. She gave her former nanny a one armed hug.

"Thank you for agreeing to come." said Bianca. "Although I'm sorry we bailed."

"But you are really feeling better now?"

"I am."

Francois grinned.

"Then it was worth it."

Bianca looked to Reggie who was recovering the last of their luggage from the trunk of the car.

"And how was Reggie?" Bianca asked, lowering her voice.

"He was great." said Francois. "He's got the balance just right… A friend to the kids but won't take any nonsense."

"I knew he'd be perfect." said Bianca. She hugged Francois again. "Thank you… keep in touch."

"I will."

Francois waved to the kids.

"Bye guys."

Miranda and Gabby hurried over to give her a goodbye hug.

…

The last item from the trunk was Bianca's wheelchair, which Reggie handed to the porter. He then walked up to Bianca and gave her a hug too.

"You look better for your break." he said, "So are you ready to seeing the city?"

Bianca grinned back.

"I thought we'd start with breakfast… and then we will have two guests joining us for the day."

Reggie's brow wrinkled.

"You met up with some old friends?"

"Sort of," said Bianca, "Maggie and Reese."

"Maggie..? _And_ Reese?! Maggie and Reese… Your ex and your… _ex_!"

Bianca's grin, became closer to a grimace.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." she said.

…


	367. Chapter 367 : The ex and the ex

They sat at large table in a corner of the hotel restaurant, sharing a delicious breakfast. The kids were telling Bianca and Marissa about everything they had missed at Disneyland. Marissa and Bianca sat, amused by their children's tales of adventures in a giant treehouse… and how Reggie and Will went on the Indiana Jones ride but no one else dared… and how Francois treated then to meal inside the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride and how they could watch all the boats go past as they ate.

"It sounds like you have had a fabulous adventure." said Bianca, "The question is where do we start today if we are going to show Marissa and AJ the sights of Paris? The Eiffel Tower? The Louvre?"

"The place with the 'moaning Liza'." said Gabby, with a grin, half her face cover in chocolate from her _pain au chocolat_.

"The Louvre it is then." said Bianca. "And Gabby it's the 'Mona Lisa'. She isn't moaning, she is smiling."

"Sound good to me." said Marissa. "We just have to wait for our other guests to arrive."

"Other guests?" asked AJ.

Bianca gave a nervous cough.

"I have invited some old friends… Maggie; she knew you when you were a baby, Miranda. She is also the doctor who looked after me so well at the hospital. And yesterday we bumped into Mamma Reese. She was telling me how much she missed you so I thought it would be nice if she could spend the day with us."

"Momma Reese?" Miranda looked nervous about the idea, but Gabby looked very excited at the prospect of seeing her long lost momma.

…

Maggie was the first to arrive. She strode confidently towards their table and then halted in her tracks a few feet away.

"Reggie! That is never you!"

Reggie turned and found a grin for his old friend.

"I think you'll find it is." He said getting up from his chair to welcome her with a hug. "You look good."

"And look at you." said Maggie testing his biceps. "I take it your basketball dream didn't work out?"

"Too short." said Reggie. "I was in the army until last year."

Reggie then went on to introduce Camilla and Ayesha.

"You're a father now?" she asked with a smile.

"More than that." said AJ proudly, not at all nervous in the presence of new face. "He's going to be our Mr Nanny."

Marissa pulled her son into a hug,

"The handsome young man under this mop of hair is my son AJ."

"AJ." said Maggie giving the boy a nod of greeting and then her eyes froze at the eldest of the two little girls sitting beside Bianca. "And you must be Miranda." she said slowly. "I… when I saw you last you were only this big." She held her hands about a meter apart.

"And me… what about me!" protested Gabby.

"You must be Gabby. You mommy has written and told me all about you." said Maggie.

Gabby looked very happy that she wasn't forgotten.

Suddenly there was a discrete cough from behind Maggie's shoulder.

Gabby's eyes suddenly got wide with excitement.

"Momma Reese!" she cried, leaping from her chair and running to her for a hug. Reese scooped her up in her arms and kissed her lovingly.

"Look at you. You are so big!" Reese exclaimed as she struggled to stand with Gabby still in her arms.

Miranda was still fixed to her seat, looking from Bianca and Marissa to Reese.

Bianca patted her on the back.

"It's okay Angel." she said. "Go and say hello to you Momma Reese."

Miranda slid off her chair and walked forward to give Reese a brief hug.

"You are getting big too." said Reese, as she put down Gabby to hug Miranda. "You're almost all grown up!"

"Not really." said Miranda, not sure how to behave around the woman who had been her mother, but who then went on to make her mommy cry.

"I think so." said Reese, kissing Miranda's cheek.

"Well, now we are all here." said Bianca, keen to get started. "Are you all ready for the Louvre?"

"Yeah," cried Reggie, "'cause I really want to see this 'Moaning Liza'!"

…


	368. Chapter 368 : Bianca and Maggie

Bianca had selected to use the wheelchair for the day out, without prompting. She didn't look happy about it, but if they were going to be traipsing around the city all day, she knew she didn't have much choice.

When they got to the Louvre the first place they headed for was the gallery that held the Mona Lisa. The only trouble was it seemed like everyone else at the museum had the same idea; the queue was enormous! They had brief discussion about whether to join the queue or not. Reggie really did want to see the painting; Gabby however wanted to show Momma Reese and Momma 'Rissa the rest of the pretty things in the art gallery. In the end they decided to split up.

"Why don't you three go and have an explore on your own." said Bianca. "You probably deserve a little time to yourself after this week. We can meet up outside at the pyramid at twelve and then go for lunch."

"You'll be alright?" Reggie asked.

Marissa put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and looked around her.

"We outnumber the kids four to three, we'll be fine!" she said with a grin. "Go have fun."

"We'll see you at twelve then." said Reggie, slipping his arm around his girlfriend's waist, with Ayesha sat dozing in her stroller, and joined the queue.

…

Gabby then decided to take charge. She grabbed Reese with one hand and Marissa with the other and began to drag both women off to find the statue of the angel kissing the princess. Miranda followed quickly, pulling AJ along with her insisting that there were lots of things in the museum that he would like.

Bianca found herself left behind with Maggie.

"Alone at last." said Maggie with a grin.

Bianca smiled but stayed silent. She wasn't sure if Maggie was flirting.

"So." said Maggie, taking off the brake and grabbing the handles at the back of the wheelchair. "Where are we going?"

"Psyche and Cupid." said Bianca, "It's this way." She pointed to a door on the right.

Bianca tipped her head back to look up at Maggie as she was pushed along.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asked.

"You're not that heavy." said Maggie with a smirk.

"Ha, ha." said Bianca sarcastically. "No, I just mean it must feel strange seeing me… seeing Miranda… after all this time?"

"It's a good strange." said Maggie, but she bit her lip as she spoke. A sure sign she was hiding something.

"But." said Bianca.

"But…" stammered Maggie, not sure exactly what she wanted to say. "It's… I… Miranda…"

Bianca grabbed the wheels and stopped the wheelchair and twisted in the seat to look Maggie in the eye.

"But what about Miranda?"

"Um…" Maggie looked like she didn't want to say what was on the tip of her tongue.

"What?" asked Bianca, she was starting to worry about her old friend.

"Miranda." said Maggie eventually. "It's… I just didn't expect her to look so much like her Michael… her hair and her eyes… That can't be easy."

Bianca's worried smile changed to a thin determined line.

"Miranda looks like Miranda." she said firmly.

"Of course." said Maggie backtracking wildly. "I didn't mean to… I knew you wouldn't want to hear it."

Bianca closed her eyes briefly; Maggie was right she did push. So instead of a scowl she gave Maggie a half smile.

"She's my Miranda. That's all I see."

"I just remember her as a baby." said Maggie in way of explanation. "She looked like Erica back then."

"I know." said Bianca remembering, "You kept calling her Erica junior."

"And you hated it." said Maggie with a laugh.

Their eyes met and they shared a wide grin. But Bianca's expression turned serious again.

"Talking of kids, we had better catch them up."

"Sure." said Maggie, pushing the wheelchair forward again.

"So Marissa's little boy… he and Miranda seem really close." said Maggie as they continued onwards. The two older children were just ahead of them. Miranda was showing AJ a huge painting of a battlefield, pointing out the gruesome bits she thought he'd like.

"Miranda thinks of him as her birthday-twin which is kind of cute." said Bianca, with a laugh. "And you have met him before as well."

"I have?"

"AJ stands for Adam Junior… well Adam Chandler the third actually. He's JR and Babe's son."

"He's Babe's baby?" Maggie gasped.

She frowned, trying to understand the relationships.

"So Marissa has custody because she's his aunt? How does JR feel about that?" she asked.

"She's actually JR's ex-wife. She adopted AJ when they were married, but she loves him as if he was her own."

It was Maggie's turn to stop the wheelchair.

"You are dating JR's ex-wife… Babe's twin… and are now going to raise their son?"

Bianca turned back to take in Maggie's confused expression.

"AJ is a sweetheart."

"I don't doubt it." said Maggie. "My question is why would JR allow it?"

"He wouldn't." said Bianca, her expression growing sadder. "He didn't take losing Marissa very well; certainly not to me and certainly not as it included losing his son as well. He shot Marissa… He's been in a mental hospital for the most of this last year…"

"He shot her?"

"She's still suffering from amnesia… the bullet grazed her skull. She's better but there are still gaps."

"Jesus." gasped Maggie.

Bianca smiled which Maggie found a surprising reaction.

"Do you know why I know Marissa and I were meant to be?" Bianca asked.

Maggie shook her head.

"She fell in love with me twice. The first time, she struggled to face her feelings but when she knew there was not a moment's doubt. The second time, after the amnesia, she knew she loved me even when she knew nothing else. That is a heart to believe in."

Maggie shared Bianca's smile.

"I'm glad you found someone who deserves you." said Maggie, although her grin started to slip.

"Maggie..?" Bianca began.

"Come on." said Maggie ignoring her concern. "Let's get you caught up with the rest of your family!"

…


	369. Chapter 369 : Two Mommas

Marissa was glancing over her shoulder to make sure the others were following as Gabby tugged her and Reese onwards through the gallery.

"Momma…" said Gabby, swinging happily between their hands.

"Yes sweetie." said Reese and Marissa almost as one.

Gabby looked up to Reese.

"No… Momma _'Rissa_!" said Gabby, before looking over to Marissa. "Momma," she said, starting again. "There is a whole room of treasures here… There is a c-wown covered in pearls and diamonds bigger than Erica has!"

"They must be _really_ big then!" said Marissa teasingly, "We will have to see if we can find them."

Marissa looked across to Reese whose face wore a sudden frown of disappointment.

Marissa looked back to check once more that the rest of the family was following. She noticed that Miranda and AJ had stopped to look at a painting and Bianca and Maggie were quite a way behind.

"Whoa, whoa sweetie." Marissa said, tugging Gabby to a stop. "AJ and Miranda have found something to look at."

Gabby stopped dragging the two women along and turned to look back at her sister.

"Why don't you go and see what they've found?" Reese suggested.

Gabby pulled a face and scurried off to hurry her sister and AJ on.

"_Momma 'Rissa_?" said Reese questioningly when Gabby was out of earshot.

Marissa turned to glance at the taller woman. She wasn't quite glaring but Marissa didn't like the accusation in Reese's eyes. Marissa took a deep breath; she was going to play nice for Bianca's sake.

"Gabby chose the name." she said, giving Reese a wide smile. "And I couldn't be happier. Both of those girls straightaway made me feel like part of the family. They are adorable."

"Yes they are." agreed Reese.

They were watching Gabby, she had now gotten caught up with whatever Miranda and AJ had found so fascinating about the painting and was chatting eagerly with them both.

Marissa could still feel Reese's eyes on her.

"How long did you wait after the divorce?" Reese asked.

Marissa pulled her focus back onto Bianca's ex-wife, surprised at the unexpected question.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked slowly.

"How long did you wait?" said Reese simply. "You and Bianca?"

Marissa tried to read Reese's expression, but she didn't know her well enough to tell if she was condemning Bianca for moving on so quickly or herself for letting her go.

"How long did it take Bianca to get over you breaking her heart, you mean?" Marissa asked, not quite able to stop herself responding to the barely masked resentment in Reese's words.

"I'm just curious." said Reese innocently.

Marissa sighed and settled on an honest answer.

"I don't really remember how long..." began Marissa.

"You don't remember?!" interrupted Reese in surprise. "I asked how long it took you and Bianca to fall in love and you don't remember? I'd have though that if you two were a couple then that would be something that would stick in your head. For example I know the exact moment I fell in love with Bianca. I saw her in the park with her girls… We hadn't even spoken yet, but she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen!"

Marissa starred. She didn't know how to respond to Reese's strange attitude. Yes, she could understand that the woman was hurt to see Bianca moving on, but now was hardly the right time to pick a fight over who loved Bianca more… especially as Marissa was already the clear winner. And also why should she have to explain her amnesia to a woman who was being… well rude!?

What she really wanted to say was _'Well if you loved her that much why did you let her go?' _but instead Marissa settled on an enigmatic answer just to see how Reese would react.

"I can tell you how I fell in love with Bianca if that's what you want to know." said Marissa. "I remember feeling a connection almost from the first moment we met and when she told me she loved me, god, I knew I loved her back… she kissed her and that was it… no fear, no doubt, no question… it was love!"

Reese opened her mouth to respond but Marissa raised a finger to stop her.

"But…" Marissa continued, "But I also remember that it took me a very very long time to realise that what connected us together was more than just friendship… and I was too stupid to see it for what it was and too scared. In the end, although the thought terrified me, I couldn't deny it any longer… and it took so much courage to take the step and speak the words… tell her I loved her and to actually kiss her… the most wonderful and terrifying day of my life… but still… love!" Marissa gave Reese a wicked grin. "I guess it just depends which one of me you ask."

Reese frowned in confusion, but before she could probe Marissa with more questions, Gabby came running up with Miranda and AJ. Maggie and Bianca were following not far behind.

"I got them to come." said Gabby, grabbing Marissa and Reese's hands again. She started dragging them off. "Come on Momma's we have to find the angel and princess statue!"

…


	370. Chapter 370 : The unlikely argument

**Oops missed my Monday spoilers again!**

**Not sure why but I'm not feeling the angst today so I've gone for something lighter – It's possibly a side effect from listening to too much Christmas music… Oh well here goes…**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – The tour of Paris continues, Reese find it hard to let Bianca go and Erica and Krystal try to stop the **_**Inquirer**_** publishing more lies about Marissa.**

…

After Gabby saw her statue she slowed down and everyone spent the rest of the morning taking a more casual tour of the Louvre. Marissa took over pushing Bianca's wheelchair from Maggie, putting a bit of space between her and Reese. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of the kids and Reese was still dropping little digs at her whenever she could.

Gabby happily stuck with Momma Reese as they took a tour of the cases in the treasures section of the museum that held the crowns and diamonds Gabby had told Marissa about earlier. Miranda and AJ took it upon themselves to befriend Maggie; firing questions at her about Paris, what she remembered about Pine Valley and what it was like to be a doctor.

As they continued through the exhibit Bianca couldn't help but notice the tension between Marissa and Reese. There was definite glaring going on between her ex-wife and her girlfriend.

"Did I miss something?" Bianca asked Marissa quietly as they followed everyone through to the next gallery.

"I can handle your ex-wife." said Marissa confidently.

Bianca tipped her head back to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend.

"She needs handling?" Bianca asked worry in her tone. She was beginning to think it wasn't such a great idea inviting Reese along, especially seeing how quickly Gabby had gotten attached to her again.

"It seems you are a very hard woman to get over." said Marissa simply. "I think she's still in love with you… I mean she said it! I think she thinks that I stole you from her."

"…When in fact, in a way, we have her to thank for finding each other."

"I'm not sure she'd like to hear that." said Marissa with a laugh.

Their conversation was cut short by Gabby eagerly waving them over to see an enormous golden necklace. Bianca kept watching Reese; she could see her ex-wife's expression harden when they got closer, but when Bianca caught her eye her features softened at once and a blush blossomed on her cheek.

Yes, Bianca recogniosed the look, Reese was still in love with her…

…

Just before noon the group set off to meet Reggie and Camilla by the Pyramid in the central square. Bianca had already book two cabs to take them to their next destination for lunch _Benoît's._

…

Ronald had set up a table ready for them, and after greeting everyone with his usual exuberance he insisted they could all have their favourite meal, whatever it was, whether it was on the menu or not!

All the kids got very excited by the idea but Bianca and Marissa insisted they stuck to the menu. It was not a problem for Miranda or Gabby as they both loved Ronald's _Chicken Chasseur _and AJ was happy to match Ayesha with a plate of spaghetti.

…

Bianca couldn't fail to notice that Reese had taken the seat directly opposite from her. Should she try to make small talk; ask about her work and what she had been doing since the divorce… or would that be uncomfortable? Should she ask her about what was going on between her and Marissa..?

Thankfully the kids came to the rescue with Gabby and Ayesha, still excited about their time at Disneyland beginning an argument over who was the best Disney Princess.

"It's Cinderella." said Ayesha firmly.

"No, Ariel is the best!" said Gabby; she looked over to Miranda for confirmation, "Isn't Ariel the best princess? She can talk to fishes!"

"But Cinderella talks to mice and they make dresses!" insisted Ayesha.

"You can't deny the logic of that." said Reggie with a laugh.

"I like Rapunzel best!" said Miranda, deciding she wasn't going to side with her sister.

"AJ, you like Ariel." said Gabby, trying to find an ally.

The little boy looked embarrassed about being drawn into an argument about soppy Disney Princesses.

"I like Lightening McQueen." he said eventually.

"That's a car not a princess." said Gabby with a pout. "It has to be a princess!"

"It's okay." said Reggie, recognising the boy's discomfort, "I'm man enough to admit I love Snow White."

"You _love_ her?" said Camilla with a laugh.

Reggie tried to keep a straight face as he continued, happy to tease his girlfriend.

"Yes… she is the classic, original Disney Princess, with a singing voice to cut glass. What is not to love?"

"Alright." said AJ reluctantly joining in. "Rapunzel was okay."

Gabby looked like she didn't approved of his answer, he wasn't supposed to pick the same as her sister.

"Momma 'Rissa isn't Ariel the best princess?" Gabby called, searching the table for support.

"Well I know your mommy loves her." said Marissa, flashing Bianca a quick smile as she spoke. "Personally I prefer Jasmine, from Aladdin. I want her tiger."

"Oh I forgot about Jasmine." said Miranda suddenly. "I like her too."

"Mommy, you think Ariel is the best princess, don't you?" said Gabby, looking hopefully at Bianca.

"I do." she said with a laugh.

"Well my mommy likes Cinderella, don't you mommy?" said Ayesha not to be outdone by her friend.

"I do." said Camilla, "But I think Mulan is my favourite."

"Me too." said Reese. "I think it's Mushu's fault."

"'_Dishonour on you… dishonour on your cow…_'" said Maggie with a laugh, joining in as well.

"Oh no." said Reggie. "You can't have Mulan."

"Why not?" protested Reese.

"She's not a princess." said Reggie simply, thanks to Ayesha he had caught up on all there was to know about Disney movies.

"Yes she is." said Camilla.

"No, she disguised herself as a soldier and saved China... not a princess" said Reggie.

"Well then Belle wasn't a princess either, she was the daughter of an inventor." protested Maggie.

"Ah, but she, married the beast in the end and he was a prince." said Bianca. "So, yes she was."

"Even the ones who start out poor all marry a prince at the end." agreed Marissa. "Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, What's-her-name from The Frog Prince…"

"What about Rapunzel?" Reese asked.

"She was a princess." said Miranda. "She was just kidnapped because of her magic hair."

"Um…" Reese was trying to think of other alternatives.

"Face it all the other princesses are princesses expect Mulan…" said Reggie.

"So you have to pick another princess." said Gabby. Still trying to prove she was right and Ariel was the best.

"Okay," said Camilla, "I pick Cinderella."

"Yay!" cheered Ayesha.

"Aha!" cried Reese suddenly, "Pocahontas! She wasn't a princess!"

"Yes she was… or as near as, because she was the chief's daughter." said Bianca.

"Ah…" said Reese. "But 'near as' isn't the same as being a princess!"

"Well that just means you can't pick Pocahontas either." said Maggie. "Or Wendy from Peter Pan… Or Meg from Hercules, which is a shame because she was awesome. So I pick thingy… Amy Adams' character from Enchanted, because that was a funny film. She still counts right?"

"Noooo." said Camilla gleefully, pointing a knowing finger at Bianca and Reggie! "She didn't marry the prince in the end so she wasn't a princess!"

"Gah!" cried Maggie, "Okay I shall pick Belle from Beauty and the Beast… no one's actually picked her yet, right?"

Reese gave a long drawn out sigh; this was quite fun!

"Okay now it's my turn."

Everyone waited with baited breath. Reese then gave Gabby a quick wink.

"Well if I have to choose I would say that the Little Mermaid is the best princess!"

Gabby did an excited little dance on her chair.

"Ariel is the best… Ariel is the best." she chanted happily.

Bianca leaned over and tapped her on the knee to calm her down.

"There is such a thing as being gracious in victory." she said, but she couldn't hold back a smile at her daughter's adorable antics, it had certainly eased the tension.

"Okay…" said Reggie, still happily playing the game. "Now that's sorted out it's time for the really tough one. Which is your favourite Disney horse..?"

…


	371. Chapter 371 : Boat trip

After lunch, and a long involved argument over the best Disney villain, Bianca unveiled her next surprise. She had booked a private cruise along the Seine. They could see the sights of Paris from the comfort of a cruise boat.

AJ got very excited about the idea of a boat trip. He had certainly caught the boating bug from Uncle Jack.

…

When they arrived at the dock the boat looked luxurious enough, with an open air viewing deck at the front and a long, cosy, covered cabin in the rear, but it sat at the bottom of a very steep and narrow gangway.

"You did tell them about disabled access?" asked Marissa frowning at the gang plank with a single hand rail. She wouldn't trust the kids to balance along it alone… how was Bianca going to cross?

Bianca gave her a guilty grin that meant the answer was 'no'.

In the end the kids each climbed across to the boat in the company of an adult. Camilla went first with Ayesha in her arms. Gabby once more choose to stick to her MommaReese while Miranda took Maggie's hand and they went across together.

AJ looked from Reggie and his mom, as there was silent argument going on over who was going to stay with Bianca.

"You go," said Bianca giving Marissa a grin. "Reggie can help me."

"Okay." said Marissa, bending down to give her girlfriend a quick kiss before taking AJ's hand.

The captain and crew had concerned themselves with the problem of Bianca's wheelchair, which was too wide for the gangway.

The Captain who only spoke French, offered to carry her. He moved forward with another crewman fully prepared to pick up Bianca's between them, wheelchair and all.

She stopped them.

"I can walk." said Bianca, struggling to get up onto her feet; clutching Reggie for support as she did so. "There is a hand rail, I should be fine."

"You're sure?" said Reggie, slipping an arm around her waist to help steady her as she took a few steps forward, her left leg wobbling slightly.

"I'm sure." said Bianca.

One of the crewmen picked up Bianca's wheelchair, and holding it above his head, he trotted effortlessly down the gangway… making it look easy. That is until he missed his footing and he slipped sending Bianca's wheelchair tumbling into the river. Everyone watched in horror as Bianca's wheelchair disappearing without a trace to the bottom of the Seine.

"You're still sure?" Reggie asked as they stood at the very top of the gang plank.

Bianca sighed.

"No." she said nervously. If she did slip it was quite a drop to the water.

"I can carry you." said Reggie. "You trust me don't you?"

"…'Cause that wouldn't be at all embarrassing." finished Bianca with a snort. "No. If I go slowly and backwards I'll be fine."

"Well I'm here to catch you." said Reggie.

Feeling very self-conscious Bianca began to reverse carefully down the gang plank, one hand gripping the hand rail, the other holding tightly to Reggie's forearm.

…

When they got safely to the end of the gangway Bianca felt hands on her waist helping her take the last few steps down into the boat.

"Made it." said Bianca, turning to give Marissa a grin, only the hands around her waist belonged to Reese not Marissa. Over her ex-wife's shoulder she could see her girlfriend was watching with concern in her eyes but the Captain had her cornered, offering her an abject apology about the loss of the wheelchair in French while Maggie tried to act as translator.

"Thank you." said Bianca, stepping out of Reese's clutches.

"You're okay?" Reese asked, reaching out a concerned hand.

"I'm fine." said Bianca moving away to steady herself on the rail of the boat.

"They are going to leave someone behind to try and fish your chair out of the river." said Maggie as she and Marissa rejoined them again.

"I really don't mind." said Bianca, "I hated that thing anyway!"

"That's not the point." scolded Marissa lightly. She stepped past Reese and slipped her arm around Bianca's waist, helping her to a nearby couch at the back of the boat.

"Mom, can we go up front?" AJ asked.

The boat was starting up and after an eventful start the cruise was about to begin.

"Sure," said Marissa, turning to Reggie with a begging look, asking if he would mind taking the kids.

Reggie gave her a discrete nod before clapping his hands together.

"Right kids, let go!"

AJ hurried forward with little prompting. Gabby took hold of Reese's hand and dragged her off. Camilla followed with Ayesha still in her arms.

"Mommy." said Miranda, hanging back to stare at Bianca. She had found watching her mom struggling down the gangplank really frightening, especially after the splash made by the wheelchair disappearing beneath the water!

"Angel." said Bianca leaning forward to give her eldest daughter a hug. "I'm fine. I just need to sit here for a bit. But you shouldn't miss out on this exciting trip!"

Miranda bit her lip. She clearly wanted to stay with her mommy.

Maggie, seeing that Marissa and Bianca were in need of a moment, put her hand to the little girl's shoulder.

"Weren't you telling me you wanted to see my hospital? It's right by the river. We could probably see it soon."

Miranda looked up at Maggie but she held her ground. She wasn't moving from her mother's side.

Marissa came forward and crouched down beside Miranda and gave her a hug.

"That was a little scary, wasn't it, when mommy's wheelchair fell in the water?" said Marissa.

Miranda nodded.

"And now it's at the bottom of the river."

Miranda nodded again.

Marissa grinned and poked Miranda playfully in the stomach.

"Losing her wheelchair like that was insane... '_in Seine'_… in the river Seine… Get it?"

The bad joke got a groan from everyone.

"So let's face it, your mommy isn't going anywhere until the boat stops." continued Marissa's, her poke turning into a tickle. "So stop worrying and go and have some fun!"

Miranda squirmed from Marissa's grasp but her frown had turned into a smile.

Marissa lent forward with wriggling fingers.

"Go have some fun or the trickle monster will strike again."

Miranda laughed at Marissa's silliness and took another step back, bumping into Maggie as she did so.

"Come on." said Maggie, adopting Marissa's playful tone. "The hospital is just around the next bend. We might miss it."

This time Miranda let herself be led away.

"And don't forget to tell AJ that joke." Marissa called after her. "I know he'll appreciate it!"

…

Marissa who was still kneeling on the floor turned her head to see her girlfriend grinning at her.

"That was cute." said Bianca with a laugh. "Have you been taking lessons from Uncle jack?"

Marissa got up and straightened out her skirt.

"Well, you know how I hate to see her worry."

Marissa took a seat beside Bianca.

Bianca reached out and stroked Marissa's cheek.

"You shouldn't worry either." she said. "It's not like I fell in or anything."

"But you are looking worn out." said Marissa.

Bianca nodded her head, hating her current frailty.

"It's been a long morning." she admitted.

"Well." said Marissa getting up from the couch. "Why don't you stretch out and have a rest. I can go up front and keep everyone occupied."

"You don't mind?" asked Bianca, a rest sounded heavenly.

Marissa bent down and kissed Bianca sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you."

She helped Bianca settle on the couch before leaning in for a longer kiss.

"Rest well." she said.

Bianca watched her depart with a smile on her lips, and then shook her head in amusement remembering the terrible joke. Her girlfriend just got more adorable every day!

…

Now she was alone Bianca lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. Her focus drifted to her other senses, the sound of the boat engine, splashes from the boats wake and the distant sound of her kid's excited voice, there was the smell of engine oil and river water in the air and the gently sway of the boat as it motored on. Bianca tried to focus all her attention on the movement of the boat, blocking out everything else, imagining it was rocking her to sleep…

…

Bianca wasn't sure how long she lay there dozing, but she became aware of a shadow blocking the glow of the sun on her eyelids.

Bianca opened one eye and was surprised to see Reese leaning over her, a lost expression on her face…

…


	372. Chapter 372 : Reese and Bianca

Bianca was alarmed to see Reese so close and sat up suddenly to try and create some distance between them.

"Reese." she gasped slowly getting her bearings.

Reese blinked and leant back. She was clearly hoping for a different reaction from Bianca.

Bianca briefly turned and glanced towards the front of the boat. Through the misted up windows she could see the outline of Marissa, Reggie and the kids pointing and laughing at something on the distance. It looked like they were having fun. BUt they were also a long way away.

"You've been sleeping for a while, I thought you might be feeling cold." Reese stammered.

Bianca looked down and noticed that a cover had been put over her.

She looked to Reese again.

"Sorry." she said giving her ex-wife a small smile. "It's just, you startled me."

Reese grinned back and then she blinked, her eyes drifting to Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca reached up a hand to see what Reese was staring at. Her fingers brushed the bump of scar tissue on her neck.

Reese shifted slightly, leaning away.

"I had no idea you were so ill." she said, looking down guiltily. "I heard about Erica… but…"

"…I didn't make the news." finished Bianca. "And I'm not ill, I'm weak. It will just take me a while to get my strength back."

"But your leg…"

"My leg is something I'm learning to live with." said Bianca with a sigh.

Reese sighed too.

They shared a look and some of the old spark was there.

Reese grew more confident and took a seat besides Bianca on the couch.

"I can't get over how much the girls have grown. And Gabby, she's living up to her name isn't she? She won't stop talking."

"She's just happy to see you." said Bianca, relaxing slightly at Reese's conversational tone.

"And Miranda; she's so sensible."

"She always has been." said Bianca, and then added sadly "And she's been through a lot over this last year. We are trying to stop her worrying so much. Having AJ around certain helps!"

Reese nodded guiltily.

"I have missed them. The house was so quiet when you left."

Bianca looked up and met Reese's eyes.

"Reese…" warned Bianca.

"No." said Reese, leaning forward and laying a pleading hand on Bianca's arm. "I need to say this."

Bianca looked down at the hand and then back up to Reese.

Reese reluctantly pulled back.

"Please." she begged.

Bianca swallowed nervously, but she let her continue.

"I miss you." said Reese. "I've missed so much… our children's lives. They've changed so much in just a few years. And you. You were always the best thing that ever happened to me… my sunshine. "

Reese smiled forlornly, Bianca smile was more tense, she had recognised the words from their wedding vows.

"I've changed too." said Bianca slowly.

Reese leant closer again taking both of Bianca's hands in her own.

"You called me you soul mate. You said we would always be together! What changed?"

Bianca pulled her hands away again.

"You know what changed." said Bianca firmly. "I found out you broke your vows before you had even made them! When we got back together it was a mistake."

"No!" said Reese firmly.

"We put in so much work to patch up our relationship, for the sake of what we used to feel, for the sake of our kids. But something patched is always something that is broken."

"No, I love you." said Reese fiercely, "I promised to love you for the rest of my life!"

"Then where were you. You were never home."

"I had to work."

"_You had to work_." echoed Bianca, resentment in her tone.

"You know my work is important to me. It meant I could provide for you."

"I didn't need to you to provide for me I needed you to be there!" said Bianca, "You promised me… you swore that you would be there our last holiday… for the girls... but you stayed in Lyon. You didn't even try."

"The builders had problems with the windows…"

"And that couldn't have waited one weekend."

Reese's smile had faltered as the bitter argument from their last days together reared it's ugly head.

Reese stared hard at Bianca.

"You gave up on me." said Reese. "One stupid kiss and you gave up."

"It was more than the kiss." said Bianca.

Reese stared intently at Bianca.

"And what about this kiss." she said lunging forward, grasping Bianca's shoulder and pressing her mouth to Bianca's desperately.

Bianca was so shocked that it took her a moment to react, and then she frantically tried to push Reese off of her.

"Stop it." she cried turning her face away, but Reese wasn't letting go.

"I still love you." Reese sobbed desperately, pressing more frantic kisses onto Bianca's cheek and neck.

"This isn't love." Bianca cried.

"Mommy!" called a startled voice.

Reese and Bianca both turned to see Miranda and Maggie standing there staring at them in shock.

…


	373. Chapter 373 : Take a step back

Reese leapt away from Bianca at Miranda's cry, her face suddenly ashen. Miranda ran to Bianca and hugged her with all her might.

"Mommy!" she cried again.

"I'm okay sweetheart." said Bianca gently, kissing Miranda's brow as she spoke. Her eyes however were hard as she stared passed her, glaring at Reese. "Momma Reese was trying to show me how much she missed me. But I've explained that we have Marissa in our life now and she makes us all very happy and we love her very much. Don't we?"

Miranda sniffed and nodded her head.

At the same time Maggie marched forward and grabbed Reese's arm.

"Come with me!" she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

But Reese was still staring hopelessly at Bianca.

"I'm sor…" she began to say, but blonde doctor's grip tightened on her arm.

"Now." Maggie hissed, barely keeping her anger in check.

Looking down, shocked and shamed by her actions Reese let herself be pulled away… but they were on a boat, where were they going to go?

…

There was a game of I Spy going on the front deck. Marissa had won the last round and everyone was now trying to guess her something beginning with P.

"Oh come on it's easy!" she cried laughing. She pointed at the shore. "It's there… It's right there!" And then she pointed behind her as well. "And it's there!"

"People?" called AJ.

"Nope."

"Pelican?" tried Ayesha.

"You don't get Pelicans in France." said Reggie with a laugh.

"Come it's all around us!" cried Marissa, waving her arms to encompass all the scenery, giving them a bigger clue.

Everyone looked around bemused.

Suddenly Camilla smirked and shook her head.

"I think that counts as cheating." she said, finally getting the word. "It's Paris."

"It's Paris." confirmed Marissa.

All the kids groaned.

Suddenly the door to the cabin opened.

Marissa looked over to see if Miranda had returned from checking up on her mom.

Instead it was Maggie and Reese who emerged.

"Bianca's awake, I think she could use some company." said Maggie cheerfully. "Why don't you go in and warm up and tell her everything she's missed?"

Reggie nodded, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"It is getting chilly out here." he said. "Come on kids let's see if this boat has any hot chocolate."

Marissa however had noticed the way that Maggie was holding on to Reese's forearm and the tight expression on her face. At the same time Reese's expression was strangely cowed and ashamed.

Why?

Marissa was suddenly nervous and she charged through to the cabin to check on Bianca. At the other end of the boat she could see Bianca hugging Miranda. When their eyes met Marissa knew something bad had happened.

The kids all charged passed her as Marissa took a step backwards. She was going to give that Reese a piece of her mind! Instead Marissa bumped into Reggie.

"I'm going to kill her." muttered Marissa, trying to push past him but he held out an arm to halt her. He read the situation as quickly as Marissa had. Bianca looked very shaken as she sat with her arms around her eldest daughter. He had also witnessed Maggie dragging Reese roughly to the side of the boat, and hiss something at her in an angry whisper.

"Hold up." he said stepping in her path, on purpose this time.

"Reese has done something." snapped Marissa, trying to force a way past.

"Maggie is handling it." said Reggie, putting a gentle hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I think Bianca may need you more."

Marissa froze at his words and turned back to Bianca. She was now surrounded by noisy children and was smiling at their antics but her eyes remained troubled. Burying her anger, Marissa turned back and rushed quickly to where she was needed most.

"Whoa kids." she cried, pushing her way through the excited throng. "She's just woken up, give her some space. Maybe you should see if Reggie has found the hot chocolate instead."

Gabby looked confused but AJ was smart enough to see that something was wrong. He took his almost-little-sister's hand and led her and Ayesha back to Reggie and Camilla. Miranda wasn't going to leave her mommy's side.

Marissa slid onto the seat beside them and slipped an arm around Bianca's waist. Bianca smiled at her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Marissa asked quietly.

"You were right about Reese." Bianca sighed. "She isn't over me."

"Did she..?" Marissa asked, nervous about what had happened.

"She kissed me." said Bianca quietly.

Marissa tensed, her free hand balled into a fist… _How dare she!_

Bianca's own hand settled over her bunched up fist. Their eyes met and Marissa could see her silent plea for calm. Marissa let out a long breath trying to relax. Fighting her fury, Marissa pulled Bianca closer to her side, reaching further to pull Miranda close as well.

…

"What the hell were you thinking?" demanded Maggie as she pushed Reese back against the rail of the boat, finally releasing her grip.

Reese rubbed her arm where Maggie had been holding so tight. She looked down.

"I don't know." she muttered pathetically.

"Well you must have wanted something to happen?!"

"I… I wanted her to know how much I still loved her." Reese stammered.

"_By forcing yourself on her?" _said Maggie angrily.

Reese closed her eyes in despair.

"I know…"

"She's moved on." said Maggie.

"You don't think I don't see that!" sobbed Reese. "I thought we would be forever and now, to see how quickly she has found someone else… Do you know how hard it is to see someone take over my life like that… my family? To see that someone can make her happy, the way I should have..? To be the one alone and forgotten..?"

Maggie's face softened at Reese's broken-hearted declaration. There was a long moment where the only noise between them was Reese's sniffs as she tried to control her tears. Slowly Maggie reached out and touched Reese's arm gently.

"Yeah." she said, with a deep sigh. "I know exactly how you feel."

…


	374. Chapter 374 : Maggie and Reese

Reese and sank to the floor, not caring how wet it was. She leant her head back against the railing as she pulled her hands through her hair and looked up at the sky.

"What have I done?" she cried. "Why do I always do the stupidest things when it comes to Bianca?"

Maggie gingerly took a seat beside her on the deck.

"Desperation." said Maggie a hint of sympathy in her voice. "When I broke her heart, I hoped a kiss would save us too..." Her expression hardened again. "But not like that! You don't force yourself on Bianca!"

"I know… _I know!_" said Reese thoroughly devastated by her actions. She turned to look at her companion. When they had met Reese hadn't been paying too much attention, focusing more on being close to her girls and Bianca and trying desperately hard (and yet failing) to not hate Marissa. The name was familiar now as she focused at the petite doctor settled beside her.

"You're _the_ Maggie?" Reese asked, "Bianca's first great love?"

"I wasn't her first." said Maggie, "But yeah, years ago I was in the enviable position of Bianca's girlfriend and Miranda's other mother, but I screwed up."

Reese gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"Worse than kissing your brother-in-law the day before your wedding?"

Maggie looked at Reese with new eyes.

"Seriously!? You did that?"

"I was scared… I was confused… I was drunk…"

"None of which are very good excuses."

"No I guess not." said Reese with a sigh.

"But she forgave you?"

"It took a lot of grovelling and begging before she came back…" said Reese sadly. "But she did forgive me eventually… I'd lost her trust and it took a long time to get it back. I'm not sure I ever forgave myself though. Because she needed that! She needed to able to trust me… she's been hurt and betrayed too many times before."

"Some of that is my fault." said Maggie, "I broke her trust in the worse way. When we were together I cheated on her…"

It was Reese's turn to look at her with surprise.

Maggie gave Reese a strained smile.

"Oh I convinced myself in so many ways that it was the right thing to do; that sleeping with Cecelia would prove that I was really a lesbian and that it wasn't just Bianca that made me feel that way; it would prove that Bianca and I were meant to be - that we had a future! And I really believed that Bianca would never find out... and if she did she would always forgive me. But I was just stupid and selfish and scared... I followed Bianca to Paris because I couldn't imagine my life without her, she was my best friend and… she loved me so much and I loved her. But I could never give her what she gave me. I mean, even after I broke her heart she told me she still loved me and that she just needed time… I could never be that good and that kind and that passionate as she is about everything she does; her family; her work; her love."

"You just want to give her the world and it is never enough." said Reese in agreement. "I worked so hard to give her what I thought she wanted but I got it so wrong. I thought we were working but I was just making her unhappy and I should have tried harder to make it right. She married me again because she _did_ love me and she knew how much I loved her. That stupid kiss wasn't what ended us, we had got passed that! It is just an easy excuse; that I betrayed her and she couldn't let it go. In truth my greatest sin was that I couldn't put our family first. I betrayed our children."

Reese let out a long sigh.

"I love my job, I'm good at my job and there are times when work can take over your life if you feel that passionately about it… Everybody has that, right?" Reese looked to Maggie for confirmation, but the other woman only gave her a small smile. Reese pulled her hand through her hair in frustration. "I was working on some incredible projects. I'd been given some amazing opportunities and I thought Bianca understood. Maybe she did, but our girls didn't. They didn't understand why I wasn't there. I always said to myself, 'this weekend I am going to be there for the girls', 'tonight we will have a family dinner'… But there was always something, a late meeting, some planning issue or technical problem… I broke too many promises. Bianca gave me one last chance and I couldn't do it, I couldn't put my family before my work. I think in the end she left, not because of us, but because I was hurting our girls." Reese gave a pathetic laugh. "And then I went and made it a million time worse by trying to take her kids from her in a hope it would force her to come back… I think it was also a way to punish her for choosing the children over us. I'm a fool! All Bianca ever needed to make her happy was a home and family. I just wasn't the one to give it to her."

"Nor me. But at least now it seems Bianca has finally found someone who loves her and her girls the way they deserve." said Maggie, glancing back to the fogged up windows of the cabin.

"Yeah," said Reese looking heavenward again. "And do you know the ironic part? I think our divorce is what brought them together!"

Reese turned to Maggie and gave a short laugh at the sight of them sat out in the cold, mourning the loss of Bianca. Then she frowned again, remembering how she had desperately thrown herself at Bianca, the horror in her eyes as she tried to push her away.

"I'm not going to fix this am I." she said sadly, "I've lost Bianca and my girls all over again. Maybe I should just throw myself off this boat and swim to shore. It would be better than having to face her again."

As she spoke Reese got slowly to her feet and stepped to the opposite rail.

Maggie got up and followed her.

"I hope you're kidding." she said, joining her at the handrail.

"I think it would hurt less." said Reese staring wistfully at the water, but she didn't mean it, she just couldn't bear the thought of having to face Bianca again… or Miranda. Oh god, she'd terrified Miranda as well!

"One thing Bianca respects most is honesty." said Maggie. "You have to apologise."

"And if she won't forgive me?"

"It doesn't matter," said Maggie, "You just have to say it."

"God!" cried Reese, pacing back from the rail, trying to psych herself up and pull together enough courage to go back into the cabin to face the room full of accusing stares.

Maggie was still watching her, but there was now understanding in her eyes. They were allies now; allies in their own stupidity for ever letting Bianca go.

…


	375. Chapter 375 : Sorry

The creak of the door as Reese entered the cabin of the cruise boat sounded deafening to her. She expected to be confronted by a crowd of angry stares but instead Reggie and Camilla had AJ and Gabby and her little friend distractedly sipping mugs of hot chocolate from the boat's small Galley. They didn't even look up as she entered.

The only eyes on her belonged to Marissa.

Bianca was still sat where she had left her, but she was looking down stroking the hair of her eldest daughter Miranda, who was cuddled against her side.

Marissa had her arm protectively around them both and the look she gave Reese wasn't friendly… but then who could blame her.

Reese felt a hand pushing into her back. It was Maggie forcing her onwards. Reluctantly Reese walked towards the back of the boat to the scene of her crime.

When she got closer Bianca slowly looked up. Reese found the words stuck in her throat at the sight her.

Bianca bent down and kissed Miranda's brow.

"Angel, why don't you go and join the others and grab a hot chocolate, I'm sure Maggie will take you."

"I don't want to." said Miranda, clinging tighter to her mom, as she eyed Reese nervously.

Marissa reached across and squeezed the little girl's knee.

"Mommy will be fine, because I'm not going anywhere." The last part of Marissa's statement was addressed directly to Reese.

Miranda looked reluctant, but she let Maggie take her hand.

Reese nervously watched her one ally walk away but Maggie gave her a supportive smile before she led the little girl toward the waiting hot chocolate.

…

"I'm sorry." said Reese.

"And that's it?" asked Marissa harshly.

Reese opened her mouth and closed it again. This was a hard thing to do with Marissa glaring at her.

It was Bianca who came to her rescue; she squeezed her girlfriend's hand and kissed her cheek before returning her attention to Reese. At Bianca's show of affection Marissa visibly relaxed.

Reese took a deep breath in an attempt to start again, but she didn't really know what to say. All she could see was the way Marissa and Bianca's fingers seemed to be so perfectly entwined and the way Bianca was staring at her with her beautiful dark eyes, patiently waiting for her apology.

How could she possibly say sorry?

"You're an idiot." said Bianca unexpectedly. There was humour behind her words which startled Reese.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, still not sure what to say. She could only stare at Bianca and wish she could take it all back and start again…

"I… I _am_ so sorry." Reese said again. She just couldn't find the right words.

"I'm not mad." said Bianca calmly.

It was Marissa turn to look surprised.

Bianca squeezed her girlfriend's hand again before she continued.

"I mean, I am not happy that you thought you had the right to kiss me like that… because you don't. And Miranda thought you were trying to hurt me. But I can't be mad at you simply because I don't want to be angry today; I've been angry too much lately. Maybe it was just too soon for us? I know after the divorce we left things so complicated…"

"…That's my fault, I should never had tried to take the girls. I just couldn't let you go…"

Bianca took a deep breath.

"Reese I've moved on and you really need to do the same."

"I know, I know." said Reese. "I thought I had until I saw you again…" She got lost staring into Bianca's dark eyes again.

Marissa coughed, reminding Reese of her presence.

Reese faltered.

"I know." she stammered, "I lost my chance. And I know that you have found someone who makes you happy. I can see that… It's just hard to let go."

"You have to."

"And I have." said Reese, her eyes drifted the Bianca and Marissa's clasped hands again. "_Or I thought I had…_ I'm so sorry I kissed you like that. I really don't know what came over me." She closed her eyes briefly. "I mean I do know…" She looked at Bianca's worried face again. "I only ever seem to find new ways to hurt you when all I've ever wanted to do is love you… It won't happen again. We aren't meant to be, and I would say sorry a million times over if it helps."

"Once is enough if you mean it." said Bianca.

"I do." said Reese. "No more stupid mistakes. From now on I want to give you my assurances that I will keep my distance if that is what you want. But even though I know I don't deserve it…"

Reese's eyes drifted to the corner where the kids were all enjoying their hot chocolate.

"… Today with Gabby and Miranda… I don't want to lose touch with my girls for good. I've already missed so much."

Bianca licked her lips.

"I never hated you more than the moment your lawyer showed up to take away my girls. I never understood how you could be so cruel. And it's clear that things between us are still too… _complicated_. I'm not saying that you can never be part of the girl's life. But after today do you really think we are in a place where we can be amicable about this?"

Reese looked down at her shoes in defeat.

"No." she said. "Probably not."

"But you can at least have the rest of today." said Bianca softly. "Because it is clear Gabby has missed you…"

Reese looked up again.

"Thank you."

"…But maybe it would be best if we kept our distance." Bianca finished.

Reese nodded guiltily.

It was a lot more kindness than she had expected.

…


	376. Chapter 376 : Teamwork

**Christmas party season has arrived so there may be some disruption to my regular service this week as I have two work dos to attend!**

**I shall also give you forward notice of my Christmas vacation. Chapters will stop on 18th December and then resume 1st January.**

**SPOLIERS - _this week_ - Krystal and Erica work together, Miranda has a nightmare, and the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler Clan return home at last.**

**...**

Krystal and Erica stepped out of the limousine, as they prepared to walk the carpet of the Philadelphia Hospital Gala. Krystal had on her finest gown; a clingy gold number. It was a little souvenir from her time as Adam Chandler's wife. It was a little dated now but still looked stunning. Erica was wearing a midnight blue gown, decorated with shimmering silver beads. She had worn it once before this year, but as they were here on an important mission she was willing to overlook the faux pas of being photographed in the same dress twice in a season.

Tad had traced the editor of the _Inquirer_ to this Gala. Erica and Krystal were determined to track him down and 're-educate' him about a few things. So far he had been ignoring all their calls.

Krystal peered into her purse at the slightly out of focus snapshot Tad had supplied them with. They were looking for a balding, middle aged man in spectacles. All told, he didn't really look like the high powered editor of a national paper. Krystal and Erica peered about them as they pushed through the crowds trying to spot him.

"Do you think we should split up?" asked Krystal, as Erica was stalled by an admirer asking for an autograph; he wasn't the first.

Erica gave the young man a wide smile and scribbled '_Best Wishes, Erica' _on the proffered napkin before turning back to Krystal.

"No." she said. "We need to do this together…"

She stopped as she noticed a familiar face behind Krystal's shoulder.

"Isn't that him?" she asked.

The man they were looking for had just disappeared into the Gents toilets.

…

Erica was a little in awe as Krystal strode into the toilets without a pause. She pulled out a closed for cleaning sign that had been propped up against the wall and marched right up to the Inquirer editor who was standing at the urinal. Fortunately he was the only other person in there.

"If you have a moment." said Krystal with a smile, "We'd like to talk… I'll let you finish."

The mousy little man turned from Krystal and Erica and awkwardly refastened his fly.

"Ladies, this is the Gents toilets."

"We are aware of that fact." said Krystal sharply. "But you are a very difficult man to pin down."

The man moved over to the sinks and began washing his hands.

"I have nothing to say to you." he said gruffly.

"Well that's fine." said Erica as she and Krystal stepped behind him, their reflections smiling determinedly at him through the mirror. "We have plenty to say to you…"

…

Erica and Krystal linked arms with the Inquirer editor and forcibly escorted him to a little table in the corner.

"Have a seat." said Krystal firmly. The little man instantly obeyed.

Erica put her purse in the table.

"We want to talk to you about your newspaper." said Erica slowly.

"More importantly the lies you have been printing about my daughter and grandson." added Krystal.

Erica pulled out an example of the latest insulting article. It contained more speculation about Marissa using Bianca for her money, theorising how much alimony she would be getting if they got divorced. Even going so far as to blame Marissa for the closing down of the Miranda Centre to acquire funds in this fictional divorce. So now they could add not caring about the victims of domestic violence to the long, wholly fictitious, list of crimes they were accusing her of.

"This is practically slander." said Krystal angrily.

"It's speculation." said the editor, "That's not a crime!"

"But it is." said Erica. "Do you know anything about this young woman you are pillaring in the press? Do you even care?"

"That's not my job." said the guy, squirming in his chair under Erica's glare.

"This," said Krystal, pulling a photograph from her purse and placing it on the table. "This is what the hero of Pine Valley did to my daughter."

It was a picture of Marissa after the shooting. A gruesome close up shot of the bullet wound slicing across her head and exposing a white streak of bone. It had been taken for the Police forensic report. Jesse had supplied Krystal with a copy.

"One centimetre to the left and she would be dead." said Krystal coldly. "One centimetre and he would have succeeded in murdering my daughter for the crime of being in love with someone who wasn't him."

"And this." said Erica, putting another picture on the table that Jesse had also supplied. "This is my daughter after a drunk and violent JR cornered her and assaulted her without provocation."

In the photo, it showed Bianca's face blue with bruises, her lips split and bleeding, her right eye swollen and half closed, there were even bloody fingerprints on her neck.

"This is a woman who was paralysed, and had only just been released from hospital. A woman who has to walk on crutches in order to get around." said Krystal. "JR is a violent and unstable young man. He is not some noble martyr, he is a monster. Is a man capable of doing this, someone you want to raise a young boy?"

The Editor looked truly horrified by the pictures.

He closed his eyes briefly before focusing on both women.

"You think I don't already know all this?" he asked.

"Then why are you still printing these lies?" asked Krystal, flapping the newspaper article in his face once more.

"You seem to be under the misguided assumption that I have some control over this. I don't. I have to do what the boss says or I lose my job. And he is the one who ordered me to keep Marissa's face to be on the front cover of the newspaper until the trial next week."

"I thought you were the boss." said Erica.

"I mean the boss-boss… the owner. My instructions come directly from Mr Henderson."

"Rudolf Henderson?" said Erica.

"You know him?" Krystal asked.

"I've had dealings." said Erica with a frown. "But why would he choose to go after Marissa?"

"I've a suspicion that Carol Robinson has a lot to do with it." said Krystal. She turned back to the nervous editor. "And you, you little rat. Is your job really worth the heartache you are causing an innocent family?"

"Trust me." said the editor, "Some of the things Mr Henderson wanted to publish… We were given stills from a very personal video amongst other things. Let's just say that it really could be a lot worse for your daughter if I wasn't in this job."

Krystal could only stare at the little man.

"Video?"

"A very explicit video, which I clamped down on and refused to allow published. So you see I am not the bad guy. I am only printing very transparent lies to placate my boss. Considering the rest of the media coverage I think there could be only one or two idiots left on the planet that would think my paper is printing the truth."

Erica and Krystal shared a look; this showdown hadn't exactly gone the way they had planned.

"Fine." said Erica after a moment. "Keep the lies transparent… But this video, if it is the one I think it is. The one acquire illegally and indecently by JR. That had better be destroyed!"

"It's buried." said the editor. "It won't be published."

"And could you at least keep the children out of it." Krystal asked.

"I can't make any promises." He said, before looking down at the two photographs on the table again. "But I will try."

…


	377. Chapter 377 : The Facts of Life

**Late night last night so just a short filler chapter for today I'm afraid. :o)**

...

Maggie looked up as a rather frazzled looking Reese took a seat beside. She gave her a supportive smile before turning back to the kids who were having a rather heated conversation about family.

AJ was looking at her.

"Are you mom's cousin?" he asked.

"Second cousin, I think." said Maggie with a puzzled frown as she tried to work it out.

"Does that make us related too?" he asked.

Maggie blinked, surprised she hadn't made the connection before.

"I suppose it does."

"And you were M'anda's mommy." said Gabby.

Miranda had been very quiet in the corner sipping her cocoa, but she looked up at the sound of her name.

"For a little while, yes." said Maggie.

Gabby, slid off of her seat between Reggie and Camilla and clambered up beside Reese.

"You were my momma." she said, pulling herself onto Reese's lap. "And M'anda's

"I was." said Reese giving the little girl a smile and settling her into a comfortable position on her lap.

"So you had four moms." said AJ looking to Miranda. "You had the most."

"I have a mommy and a daddy!" said Ayesha not wanting to be left out. She was sitting on Reggie lap, still sipping the last of her hot chocolate.

"You had two daddy's." said Camilla, giving her daughter a grin.

Reggie bounced her on his knee.

"All the best people do."

"I have a daddy too." said AJ, although his face said that he wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

"I didn't have a daddy!" said Gabby proudly. "Mommy and Momma Reese made me out of love.

"Do you think Binks and Mom will make a baby out of love?" AJ asked.

"Well they certainly have enough of it! But do you really think you three aren't enough of a handful." Reggie asked with a laugh.

Reese squeezed Gabby.

"And we had a little help from you Uncle Zack." said Reese. "There has to be a daddy in there somewhere."

Maggie looked across to Miranda who was quietly watching the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked bending down, worried about the quiet little girl.

"I'm okay." said Miranda simply, taking another long sip of her cocoa.

Maggie could only frown and wonder if she was thinking of her own 'daddy'.

...


	378. Chapter 378 : Two Mommas : Take 2

"I hope you left some hot chocolate for us!" declared a voice from behind the group as they sat chatting away.

They turned to see Bianca standing there with a grin, her arm over Marissa's shoulder as her girlfriend helped her shuffle to one of the empty benches.

"Of course." said Camilla getting up to grab them both a cup.

…

"So what have we missed." asked Marissa leaning forward eagerly.

"I think our last topic of conversation was where babies come from." said Reggie with a teasing grin.

"_Mommy's tummy_!" cried Ayesha suddenly, proud she knew the answer.

"We had also worked out that AJ and I are related too." said Maggie.

"Of course." said Bianca.

Marissa looked across to where Gabby was sitting in Reese's arms, she noticed the little girl was looking a little pale.

"Gabby," she asked, sliding closer, "Are you feeling funny?"

Gabby nodded her head.

Reese looked down at the little girl on her lap but Marissa was quicker.

"I think we need to go outside and watch the views." said Marissa, getting up from her seat, and hastily scooping the little girl up into her arms and hurrying out of the cabin.

Reese looked quite offended by the way Marissa had snatched her daughter away.

She got up to follow, but Bianca put out a hand to stop her.

"She gets sea sick." Bianca explained.

"She went full on Linda Blair, on our last boat trip." said Reggie. "It's probably best to give them a minute."

Reese faltered but she didn't sit back down.

"But if you are going after them." said Maggie holding something out to her, "Gabby's forgotten her mittens."

Reese took them from Maggie and moved to follow Marissa, trying to ignore the reproach in Bianca's eyes. She was worried about her little girl. She was also hurt at how quickly the baby she thought of as her own reached for Marissa, and how without invitation Marissa had just whisked her girl away… as if she had that right!

…

When Reese stepped into the front deck she could hear Marissa talking quietly to Gabby.

Bianca's girlfriend was sat on a couch by the bow, Gabby snuggled onto her lap as they were both looking out at the scenery.

"How is she?" asked Reese.

Marissa looked up at Reese, clearly not happy about her intrusion.

"She should be better for the fresh air." said Marissa, pulling Gabby tighter into her arms even as the little girl wriggled round to face Reese too. "And I'm not sure all that hot chocolate helped."

Gabby did look pale.

Marissa kissed the back of her head.

"Come on baby girl, you have to watch the view or close your eyes or you won't get better."

Gabby made a little moan and curled back against Marissa this time burying her head in her chest.

Marissa rocked her gently, her eyes still on Reese.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

Reese was surprised at how maternal Marissa was acting towards little Gabby. She understood that Marissa was in love with Bianca, even if her answers about how they met were strangely cryptic. She hadn't expected her to have taken the two girls so obviously into her heart.

Reese held out Gabby's mittens, her reasons for being here now feeling rather redundant. Looking at the two together she felt like an intruder.

"She forgot these. I thought she might be cold." she stammered.

"Thanks." said Marissa, reaching out with her one free hand around Gabby's curled up form, indicating for Reese to pass them to her.

Reese handed over the tiny woollen mittens, but didn't step away.

Marissa stared at her, a hardness in her eyes.

"Was there something else?" Marissa asked. Her tone was unwelcoming but she was distracted by a moan from Gabby before Reese could answer.

Marissa kissed the top of Gabby's head again, as she rocked her ever so gently.

Reese swallowed, Gabby was looking rough.

"Do _you_ need anything else?" Reese asked eventually. She didn't like to see Gabby so in pain.

"She just needs quiet." said Marissa. There was a softness in her voice now, her resentment at Reese's presence overtaken by her concern for the little girl.

Reese nodded, but she didn't want to leave. Not if her youngest girl was feeling so unwell.

Instead she took the brave step of sitting beside Marissa on the couch, and reaching out to stroke her hand against Gabby's back.

"When she was very little she used to like it when I sang to her." said Reese. "Not that I was ever much of a singer; not when compared to her mommy."

"Songs can help." said Marissa as she continued to rock the ailing child in her arms.

"Her favourite…" began Reese, but then she laughed at the silly song she used to sing to her youngest daughter. Gabby moaned again and Reese quickly decided she should just sing it if she could remember all the words!

"_Once a lonely caterpillar sat and cried  
>To a sympathetic beetle by his side<br>I've got nobody to hug  
>I'm such an ug-i-ly bug…"<em>

Reese noticed Marissa was staring at her a little wide eyed. More unexpectedly Marissa joined her in the song for the chorus.

Sat side by side they serenaded the sea sick little girl cradled in Marissa's arms.

By the time the song was over Gabby's worrying groans had turned into a softer sigh.

"You aren't going to sleep are you?" Marissa whispered to the little girl on her lap.

There was no reply, which was the same as a yes.

Reese withdrew the hand she was gently rubbing up and down Gabby's back.

"You have certain got the touch with her." said Reese, giving Marissa a tense smile. She was still waiting for the red-head to give her a piece of her mind about kissing Bianca. Earlier she looked like she had been barely holding back her temper, until Bianca intervened, but now she looked calmer.

Marissa gave Reese a long look.

"I love these girls as much as I love my son; as much as I love Bianca. They are my family. And I am not going to let anyone or anything jeopardise that. I couldn't bear it!"

Reese nodded her head in understanding.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble I really didn't. But your family used to be mine… It's just hard; Bianca is no longer my wife and they really aren't my little girls any more…" Reese stroked Gabby's hair briefly. "I'm not her momma now. It feels like I don't know them at all, they have changed so much."

Marissa looked down at the girl in her arms.

"You still know something." she said. When she looked up at Reese her eyes were kinder now and there was a smile on her lips. "The Ugly Bug Ball is still one of her favourite songs."

…


	379. Chapter 379 : After the cruise

**Sorry there was not post yesterday but the Christmas party meant no time to write but as today you have a 2 for 1. :o)**

…

At the end of the cruise, they spotted Bianca's wheelchair sitting on the jetty while the crewman who had been left to retrieve it from the Seine was hosing off the sludge from the river bed.

"Well I won't be using that for a while." said Bianca, distastefully.

They disembarked in pairs again along the narrow gang plank. Marissa carried Gabby's sleepy form across first. Camilla and Ayesha came next. AJ happily grasped Maggie's hand; he was so delighted when he discovered they were related.

When it came to Bianca's turn to return to shore, Reggie slipped his arm around her waist and half-carried her across the gangway as she found it harder going uphill.

Miranda came last, awkwardly taking Reese by the hand. They hadn't spoken much as Gabby had taken most of her time and now Reese recognised the distance between them.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." she said bending down to address the withdrawn little girl.

"Just don't hurt my mommy again." said Miranda quietly.

"I won't, I swear." said Reese.

…

There was still quite a walk from the jetty to where the car was going to pick them up.

"You shouldn't walk that distance without your crutches." said Marissa, as she shifted Gabby's drowsy weight higher up her shoulder.

Bianca sighed.

"I not using that chair." said Bianca.

"I don't blame you." said Camilla wrinkling her nose. Despite its hosing down the wheelchair was still covered in silt and slime and smelt very strongly of drains.

"Well I've got her." said Reggie, his arm still around her waist.

Marissa looked to Maggie for back up; the doctor was currently surrounded by AJ and Miranda.

"For the sake of your hip, you should try and distribute your weight evenly." she said.

"I can help." said Reese. She was on her own now that Miranda had abandoned her in favour of AJ's company.

Bianca looked nervous as Reese stepped closer.

"I know I promised to keep my distance, but if you need help?" said Reese.

"Okay," said Bianca, cautiously reaching her arm around Reese's shoulder, as her ex-wife slid a supporting arm around her waist. "Let's just get to the car."

"I've got the wheelchair," called Maggie as she and the older kids followed on behind.

Bianca stepped slowly along the jetty between Reese and Reggie.

"So, where to next?" Reggie asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should call it a day." said Bianca, not looking up from watching her feet as they climbed the short slope up to the road. "Gabby, Ayesha… and I are all exhausted."

"Okay," said Reggie, shifting his grip slightly as the path levelled out. "The kids did have a late night last night watching the fireworks."

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Maggie asked as she caught them up.

"Morning - about nine o'clock. So we will be leaving around seven." said Bianca.

"Well I was wondering if I could come and wave you off. I'm not sure when we'll get a chance to meet again."

Bianca looked over her shoulder to give Maggie a grin.

"I'd like that." she said.

Bianca turned her focus to Reese.

"Did you want to come and say goodbye to the girls too?" she asked.

Reese gave her a smile.

"I would love that." she said meekly. "Thank you."

…

That evening Bianca was sitting on the bed trying to read. It was a book she thought she would finish this holiday but she had hardly cracked the spine there had been so many other distractions. Bianca peered over the top of her book as yet another distraction appeared. A shower soaked Marissa appeared from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Did the kids settle alright?" Marissa asked, bent down to extract her night gown from her case.

"They are sleeping like angels." said Bianca. "Thank you for scrubbing down my wheelchair."

"Not a problem. Reggie kindly did the really stinky bits." said Marissa light-heartedly. "It is now in the hotel drying room smelling piney fresh." Marissa sniffed at her arms. "And now I do too." she added with a laugh.

Bianca was about to make another comment but Marissa chose that moment to drop her towel and pull on her night gown leaving Bianca distracted in a whole new way.

As Marissa climbed into bed beside her, Bianca was still staring.

"Is it a good book?" Marissa asked grinning, well aware that Bianca wasn't giving it any attention even though she was still holding it up in front of her face.

"I have no idea." she said. She simply closed the book and dropped it on the bedside table without even marking the page.

Marissa snuggled closer.

"So today…" she said thoughtfully. "Maybe it could have gone little better."

"Yeah." said Bianca, "Reese… seeing her again, that was hard." She shook her head. "I'd hoped we could work it out…"

"You have in a way." said Marissa. "I mean you are talking now."

"I just think I'm still angry at her for trying to take my girls."

"But she didn't." said Marissa reaching up to trace her finger along the curve of Bianca's cheek. "_I'm_ still mad she kissed you!"

"That too." said Bianca.

She turned her attention to Marissa's lips.

"She obviously wasn't aware that her competition was impossible to beat."

Marissa gave a short snort of laughter.

"You being cute about it doesn't distract me, you know." said Marissa, her expression growing serious again. "I know that it upset you, and it upset Miranda too."

Bianca's expression grew serious too, trepidation in her face as she really didn't want to think about it.

"She was forceful." said Bianca slowly, swallowing slightly. "I know she wasn't going to hurt me but still…"

Marissa gave Bianca's arm a comforting rub.

"Still?"

Bianca took a deep breath.

"It just goes to show how little she understands me. Even after all our years together. But I can't feel mad that we didn't work out because then I wouldn't have you!"

"That's true." said Marissa, smiling back into Bianca's loving gaze.

She slid closer her lip's hovering over Bianca's.

"It's our last night in Paris." she whispered.

"Mmm." sighed Bianca, wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist.

"Then we should make the most of it." she said before leaning forward for a kiss.

Marissa fell onto her as the kiss grew in passion.

Bianca moaned happily as Marissa trailed kisses down her throat, as her own hands grasped under fabric seeking out warm skin.

"I've finally broken the curse." she sighed.

Marissa looked up her words.

"Curse?"

Bianca smiled down at Marissa.

"My relationships always seem to end badly in Paris. I think the city didn't want me to be happy. "

"Well, we are never going to end!" said Marissa with certainty. "And this city is not going to stop me making you happy."

"Forevermore." said Bianca, with a happy smile.

"Forever and ever more." said Marissa surging forward for another hungry kiss.

Bianca lost herself in the tenderness of her lover's touch and the taste of her lips, but suddenly an unexpected sound startled her and she pulled away.

"Was that one of the kids?" she asked.

She had heard a moan from the adjoining room where their children were sleeping.

Marissa turned her head to listen.

There was another louder moan and then a piercing sob.

"That sounds like Miranda's having a nightmare." said Marissa sitting up.

There was quiet for a long moment, as both mothers sat side by side listening out for any more signs of distress. Just as they were about to relax there was a long painful scream.

Without a moment's hesitation Marissa flew from the bed, dashing through the adjoining door to the kid's bedroom. Bianca was left cursing her leg as she turned on her bedside light, scrabbling on the floor for her crutches.

…


	380. Chapter 380 : Miranda's Nightmare

"Mommy!" Miranda called out in the darkness.

Then she felt arms around her holding her, rocking her.

"It's okay. It's Marissa. I've got you. You're going to be okay."

"Mommy! I want mommy!" she sobbed, pushing out of Marissa's grasp

"Okay." said Marissa, her voice still soothing and calm. "Let's go find her." she said, her arms still holding Miranda despite her struggles, and helping her from the bed.

At the same time Gabby made a huge groan and the light turned on by AJ's bed.

"Is she okay?" he asked, looking at his birthday twin with concern in his eyes.

"She's had a bad dream." said Marissa pulling the sniffling Miranda to her side. "You go back to sleep." A cranky looking Gabby was also sitting up in bed now as well. "Both of you… Try and get back to sleep."

As soon as they stepped through into Marissa and Bianca's room Miranda ran to her mommy. Bianca was sitting at the edge of the bed, just about to get up. Instead she collapsed back with the weight of her daughter's embrace and held onto her tightly.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Miranda sobbed, her arms wrapped tightly around her mommy's waist. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

"No one's hurting me." said Bianca, kissing the top of her daughter's head and looking over to Marissa with worried eyes. "Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?" she asked.

"He was hurting you!"

"Who was hurting me?"

Miranda's answer came in a very quiet, uneasy voice.

"Daddy…"

Bianca let out a horrified sigh. Where had this come from?

"Angel, that man can't hurt us anymore." she said softly.

Marissa seemed to sense at once that this was a moment that Bianca needed alone with her daughter.

"I'll make sure the rest of the tribe go back to sleep." she said, stepping close to place a sweet kiss on Bianca's worried lips and another on the top of Miranda's head.

Bianca nodded and gave her a grateful smile as her girlfriend stepped back through into the adjoining room. Her smile widening slightly as Marissa's voice drifted through as the door closed.

"_Back to bed, little madam!"_

…

Bianca turned her attention back to her eldest child who still clung tightly to her as if she was afraid to let go.

"Tell me about the dream." she asked quietly.

Miranda sniffed back a few sobs and looked up at her with her soft brown eyes full of tears.

"Daddy was hurting you and you were screaming and… and he said it was all my fault."

"Oh baby." sighed Bianca rocking the child in her arms. "That was just a dream."

"But he did hurt you."

"Yes he did." said Bianca.

She had tried to be as honest as she could to eldest daughter about her origins, she didn't want her finding out the way Kendal had. She always knew when Miranda got older she would have more questions; she had just hoped that there would have been a few more years before she'd have to have this conversation.

"But it was my fault." Miranda sobbed.

"That was the dream talking." said Bianca firmly. "It is not your fault what your father did to me, just as it isn't aunt Kendal's fault what her father did to our mom, or AJ's fault that his father hurt Marissa the way he did or me!"

"Did he hurt you like Momma Reese did?" Miranda asked nervously.

Bianca was confused for a second, wondering how Miranda could confuse rape with her messy divorce and then she remembered that Miranda had witnessed the forced kiss. She also remembered how clingy she was after the event.

"Momma Reese didn't mean to hurt me." said Bianca. "She was desperate to show me something and we can all do silly thing when we are desperate can't we. The man who was your father hurt me in a very different way. Reese kissed me like that because..." Bianca paused as she searched for a reason, "…because she wanted to show me she still cared about me. The man who was your father cared only about was himself. He didn't know what love was. The only thing that made him happy was another person's pain."

Bianca sighed as she tried to find a way to explain this.

"You know when you were a baby I turned what happened into a fairy tale." she said, thinking back. "That might be the best way to help you understand."

…

_There was once an evil dragon who came and terrorised a kingdom far far away. He destroyed towns and stole cattle and caused nothing but pain and grief wherever he went. _

_The kingdom was in despair as the dragon took control. Then one day the people drew together plans to trap the dragon and banish him so that he could never hurt anyone again. But the trap failed and when the dragon got free he was very angry. He decided to punish the kingdom by going after their much loved princess. _

_That dark and stormy night he found the princess alone in her castle and hurt her cruelly by tearing out a part of her soul. The dragon left to return to his rampage of terror leaving the princess wounded and weeping. But what the dragon didn't know was when he was hurting her he had also given the princess a most beautiful treasure; a treasure that had the power to heal all the damage he had done. _

_When the dragon realised what he had left behind he decided he wanted the treasure for himself, he didn't care how much it would hurt the princess to take it. But the treasure also made the princess brave, and she knew she had to protect it with all her might. So when he came to attack her once again and take the treasure the princess took a weapon and vanquished the dragon. _

_With the dragon dead the kingdom and the treasure were safe and everyone celebrated. _

…

"And you were the princess," Miranda asked. "And I'm the treasure?"

Bianca nodded.

"When the man who was your father … when he died it is true he left me the greatest gift in the world… and that was you Miranda. You are my little miracle. I think I've lost count of the number of times you have saved my life."

"Do I look like him?" Miranda asked her head still resting against her mother's chest as she stared across the room at their reflection in the dressing table mirror. "I heard Maggie say I look like him."

Bianca sighed, remembering the conversation on the museum. At the time she thought Miranda was far enough away not to hear them.

"Then you must have also heard me say that you looked like you."

Miranda slowly nodded her head.

"But I don't want to be like him." she said sniffing back more tears.

"And you never will." said Bianca her voice full of conviction. "Because you already understand something that… that your daddy never did. You understand love. You value honesty and kindness and friendship. You are a million times wiser and a million times braver than that man ever was," Bianca kissed her daughter's brow, "And you still have so much growing up still to do! How you came into this world doesn't change who you are! And who you are is beautiful! You are your own special person, my little angel and I couldn't love you more if I tried"

"But how… How did he…?" Miranda asked a waver in her voice as she was unsure how to finish the question.

Bianca panicked and her mouth went dry as Miranda struggled with her words. She had rehearsed it in her head a hundred times over, what she would say if Miranda ever asked for the real details, but she had always pictured her daughter as a teenager. She still felt too young…

Miranda gave Bianca a confused frown as she finally found a way to phrase her question.

"How did you make me if he didn't know about love?" she asked.

Now Bianca was just as confused.

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked.

"Well don't you make babies out of love? You and Reese made Gabby out of love… AJ said his daddy and other mommy made him out of love. If my daddy didn't love you how did he make me?"

Bianca sighed, this was an easier question to answer… it would be a lie but it would still be an answer.

"I made you." said Bianca. "He …um…gave me the seed, but it was my love that made you grow. My love was more than enough to make my perfect, beautiful, baby girl all by itself. I love you, my angel, and I always will!"

She pulled Miranda closer to her chest as her daughter relaxed in her arms at last, the little white lie enough to settle her troubled mind.

Bianca also relaxed, the conversation she had long been dreading was postponed for now.

…


	381. Chapter 381 : An early start

Marissa opened her eyes to the distant sound of an alarm clock, only it sounded further away than she was expecting.

The sight in front of her surprised her as well. Instead of the ringlets of brown curls she was getting used to waking up beside, there was a mop of white blonde hair on the pillow in front of her. There was also a surprisingly heavy weight pushing against her back, pinning her to the bed. It took her sleep-addled brain a few moments to remember where she was. She had come through to the kid's room to get AJ and Gabby settled down after Miranda's nightmare. She must have fallen asleep on AJ's bed.

She reached out a finger and poked the body in front of her.

"Wake up AJ. It's six o'clock. Time to get up."

She also reached behind her to shake the little girl awake who had decided to use her back as a pillow.

"Come on Gabby, wakey-wakey!"

Her calls were greeted by two unhappy moans. But Gabby at least rolled off her back enough to allow her to sit up.

"Come on AJ." Marissa said shaking him a bit more firmly. "We need to get up or we will miss our flight! Go grab a shower it will help you wake up."

AJ gave a low mumble as he rolled out of bed which might have been a '_Yes mom'_.

Marissa then turned over to see Gabby sprawled out on the other side of the bed.

"Come on little lady. You too."

"No." snapped Gabby, rolling over and burying her head in the pillow. "Don't wanna!"

Marissa rubbed the little girl's back. So this is what cranky Gabby looked like. Bianca had warned her.

"You can have a couple more minutes but that is all." said Marissa, getting up to help AJ turn on the shower. She grabbed a wash bag from the side as she left AJ to step into the warm spray.

She had heard the alarm clock in the neighbouring room being switch off a moment ago so Bianca and Miranda must also be awake.

Marissa found a sleepy looking Bianca and Miranda sat side by side in bed.

"Morning." she said with a smile.

Bianca returned a bleary eyed grin.

"Morning."

"Hey Miranda, are you feeling better now?" Marissa asked the little girl who was sitting there sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Miranda looked to her mommy for a moment and then turned back, silently nodding her head.

"I'm glad." said Marissa giving her a relieved smile, but then she quickly changed track. They had a lot to do this morning if they were going to be ready to leave at seven o'clock. "Right, we need to get up! AJ is in the shower through there so if you use ours Miranda, and then mommy can start her exercises."

"All right." said Miranda taking her wash bag from Marissa's hands and sliding off the bed, looking a lot perkier than the last time she'd seem her. Whatever Bianca had told her must have done the trick.

"Do you want a hand with the shower?" Marissa called.

"I've got it!" Miranda replied.

When the little girl had disappeared into the bathroom Marissa climbed onto the warm spot on the bed the child had just vacated. Bianca smiled and leant closer. Neither woman wanted to miss their good morning kiss. Marissa closed the gap and softly kissed Bianca's waiting lips before closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"So much for making the most of Paris." she said with a sigh.

A mischievous smile spread across Bianca's lips.

"Then we shall just have to make the most of our first night back home."

"Mmm." sighed Marissa in agreement as Bianca tipped her head to return a longer, lingering kiss.

Marissa lost herself for a moment, but then quickly returned to her senses.

"This isn't getting us up and ready." she said, retreating from the bed. "You need to start your exercises. I'll go get Gabby up to be your counter."

"Yes marm." said Bianca playfully, pulling into a full morning stretch before sliding out from under the bed covers.

Marissa stepped back into the kid's room to find the youngest Montgomery just as she had left her, face down on the mattress.

She gave the little girl a shake.

"Come on Gabby, you have to come and do the counting for mommy."

Gabby just whined into the pillow and didn't move.

"Gabby." warned Marissa, a sterner tone edge to her voice now.

"No!" the little girl stubbornly replied.

"You are going to let you mommy do her exercises without you?" Marissa asked, adding a hint of disbelief to her voice in a hope that it would draw Gabby out.

Gabby groaned again, but this time she rolled over.

"I'm sleepy." she moaned.

"I know." said Marissa helping the little girl sit up.

Just then AJ appeared from the bathroom already dressed.

"I'm done." he said.

"Already." said Marissa, then she looked down at the sleepy Gabby. "Well in that case we have a change of plans. AJ can you got through and help Bianca with her exercises. Make sure she does those stretches properly, you know how she likes to cheat." Marissa then turned to address Gabby. "And you and me little lady are going to grab a shower and hopefully that will wake us both up."

Gabby just looked up at Marissa wearing a large pout.

…

Bianca had just started her warm up stretches when AJ walked in.

"Morning Binks." he said, followed by a big yawn. "Mommy sent me to help. She's taking Gabby to the shower."

"Morning buddy." said Bianca giving the little boy a grin.

Even as she spoke there was a loud scream from the neighbouring room.

"_No, I don't wanna!"_

"Gabby please get up." came Marissa's exasperated reply. "Where is the little Angel I know and love?"

There was more wailing and the muffled pounding of fists on the floor.

"Young lady, you are going in that shower even if I have to carry you."

The scream got louder for just a moment as Marissa clearly carried out her threat, but then it was muffled by the sound of a closing door and a distant whoosh of water.

Bianca felt guilty about leaving Marissa to cope with the cranky Gabby monster, but she was also glad the Marissa could cope. Her girlfriend seemed to know exactly how to deal with any problem that came up in their family. _Their family_… it had such a beautiful ring to it. Bianca's eyes drifted back to the little boy who was watching her patiently; the little boy that was also now a part of her family too.

"So you are here to count?" she asked.

"And to see you do it properly." he said and very serious expression on his face as he took a seat in the chair opposite the bed.

"You and your mom won't let me get away with anything, will you?"

"That because we really love you and we want you get better!"

Bianca gave AJ a wide grin.

"That good Bud, because I love you too."

AJ gave her a very proud and happy smile in return.

….


	382. Chapter 382 : Goodbye

**Happy Monday everyone!**

**Tomorrow's will be the last chapter for this year as I am off for my Christamas Vacation, but the story will return on January 1st.**

**So I shall save the spoilers for tomorrow.**

**...**

Marissa was making one last tour of the two hotel rooms to ensure nothing had been forgotten while Bianca fastened her youngest daughter into Ayesha's stroller, grumpy Gabby was still in a sulk and was refusing to co-operate.

Just then there was knock at the door. It was Reggie.

"Ready?" he asked.

She checked back as Marissa came up to join them. Nothing had been forgotten.

"Ready." said Bianca.

She shepherded the two older kids out of the door while Reggie slipped passed to grab their suitcases. Marissa took hold of Gabby's stroller and followed.

Their car was waiting for them at the hotel entrance, and so was Maggie and Reese.

AJ hurried forward, excited to see Maggie. Miranda stalled; the memory of last night's bad dream flashing in her mind at the sight of Momma Reese.

Bianca, sensing her daughter's trepidation realised she would have to lead by example. If her daughter could see she could be comfortable around Reese then maybe she would feel the same. And hopefully that would also banish away any more of those nightmares.

"You made it!" exclaimed Bianca, giving both women a smile.

Maggie stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Just promise me that this won't be the last time you come to Paris." she begged.

Bianca pulled away from the hug.

"It won't."

She turned her attention to Reese, letting go of one hand on her crutches; holding out her hand to shake.

"Thanks for this." said Reese, giving her a warm smile as she looked down to Miranda who was standing beside her mommy.

Bianca held Reese's hand a moment longer. Willing herself to see past the recent resentments to the woman she once dreamed she would spend the rest of her life with. The woman she knew loved her girls.

"I'll give you a call in the new year." she said. "Maybe we can arrange a visit for spring break or something..."

Reese's jaw dropped; she recognised an olive branch when she saw one. Although she wasn't sure why she deserved it… But then again that was one of the things that made Bianca so incredible; her capacity for forgiveness.

"Thank you." said Reese. "Um… Let me give you my new numbers."

She fumbled into her breast pocket and handed over one of her work cards.

Bianca took it and placed it in the pocket of her jeans. Then she looked down to Miranda.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Momma Reese?" she asked.

Reese knelt down to Miranda's level. The little girl shyly looked down at her shoes for a moment, but then she flung her arms around Reese's neck.

"Bye Momma Reese!" she cried.

Reese hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Miranda. I hope it won't be over a year before I see you again."

Marissa came forward with Gabby, who was writhing in the stroller angrily.

"Say goodbye nicely." Marissa asked.

Gabby just pouted, but Reese bent down to give her a kiss.

"Someone's overtired." she said smoothing down the little girl's hair. "Well, goodbye little monster."

Reese straightened up and held out a hand for Marissa to shake.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Marissa gave her a firm handshake in return.

"Just don't do it again." she said in all seriousness.

Reese nodded guilty.

At this point Gabby's pout started to quiver and then she burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie." sighed Marissa, bending down to try and calm her again.

…

It was almost time to go. Bianca had taken over the job of calming down the still wailing Gabby; she really wasn't going to get any better until she'd had a proper sleep. The driver was loading the last of the luggage under Marissa's watchful eyes. Camilla and Reese were busy strapping the rest of the kids into the back of the car.

Reggie was giving Maggie a great big bear hug.

"I still can't believe you are a proper doctor!" he said as he put her back down.

"I can't believe you are a nanny." Maggie retorted. "I guess a lot of time has passed."

"Well if you are ever back in the neighbourhood…" he began.

Maggie's eyes flickered in Bianca's direction for a second. She would like to see her and the girls again, but she didn't want to impose.

"… I'll call before I drop by." she finished.

…

Reese and Maggie were standing side by side as they waved energetically at the departing car. Kids and adults alike were leaning out of the car windows waving back.

As the car disappeared from sight both women turned to look at each other.

"What now?" asked Reese with a sigh, it was still so early.

"We could grab a coffee." Maggie suggested.

Reese turned and noticed the shorter woman was giving her an appraising look.

Reese smiled gently.

"I like the sound of that." she said.

…


	383. Chapter 383 :Welcome Home

Gabby screamed in the car all the way to the airport. She screamed all through customs. She screamed while they boarded the flight, under the disapproving glare of the other passengers. She screamed until her face was beetroot red.

Bianca was running out of the ways to try and calm her youngest daughter down. When she was this tired, Gabby showed her true stubborn Kane-ness. Bianca wasn't even sure her daughter knew what she was so upset about any more. She was screaming because she didn't know how to stop. She was now so worked up that she refused to settle. She certainly wasn't going to do the one thing that she really needed to do to make herself feel better – which was sleep!

Bianca sat beside her screaming daughter trying to ignore the irritated grumbles and dirty looks from the other first class passengers.

Marissa was sat on the opposite aisle beside Miranda. She gave Bianca a sympathetic smile.

Bianca looked down at her red faced daughter, she had a crazy plan. She just hoped it would work.

"Gabby." said Bianca at last. "You can scream all the way home if that is what you want… although I would be grateful if you didn't… _**But**_ you have to answer one question first."

Gabby stopped her wails long enough to scowl at her mommy and took a deep breath to start screaming again.

Bianca dived into the moment of quiet with her question.

"Gabby, I know you see Marissa as Ariel and me as Belle. I was wondering which Disney Princess you are?"

Gabby opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish. That question was not what she was expecting. That was a question that needed thinking about.

Bianca gave her stunned daughter a smile.

"Do you know who I see you as?" she said.

Gabby, with a bewildered expression on her face, shook her head slowly.

"I think you are Aurora… Sleeping Beauty. Because you dance and sing all the time, just like her. You can't decide if you like pink or blue best. And when you close your eyes you really are beautiful."

Gabby gave her mommy a sceptical scowl.

"Close your eyes, I can prove it to you." said Bianca and then pulled out her camera from her purse. "Go on close your eyes."

Gabby did as she was told.

"Beautiful." she said taking a picture.

She showed it to Gabby.

"See you are a real Sleeping Beauty."

Gabby peered at the picture in the camera.

"Come on." said Bianca. "I want to take another picture, can you do that again? But first let's clean up your snotty face." She wiped over Gabby's face with a hankie from her purse. Gabby was interested enough in this exercises not to fuss.

"Maybe you can try to make it look like you are really asleep." Bianca suggested.

Gabby, made the effort to curl onto her side her two hands pressed together and tucked under her chin.

"Perfect." said Bianca, taking a picture, "Okay one more… wait a moment… one more… That's right… here we go…"

Bianca took about twenty pictures, all the time cajoling Gabby to keep on pretending to sleep and keep her eyes closed; reclining the chair in increments as she did so until Gabby was lying out flat.

Then she waited with baited breath until it became clear that her little girl was no longer pretending and was finally sleeping for real.

"How did you do that?" Marissa mouthed from across the aisle, "That's a miracle."

"She takes after my mother." Bianca whispered back, "It's an Erica Kane thing; she'll do anything for the camera."

She gave Marissa a confident smile although she was still a little surprised how well her trick had worked.

Both women were startled when a new moan came from Gabby's direction, but their little girl was simply finding a more comfortable position to sleep in. She ended up curled against her mommy's side her fist holding tightly to her jacket.

…

The rest of the flight was refreshingly peaceful. Gabby slept all the way home, only waking up as the plane was coming in to land. And when she did wake up she was her old self again, the cranky Gabby monster nowhere in sight.

…

When the plane landed there was a long pause before they were allowed to disembark. When Bianca stepped out onto the concourse, there was a police presence waiting for them.

Bianca gave Marissa a concerned look.

"What's happened?" Bianca asked, worried that something may have happened to her mom or Kendal.

Brot was the officer in charge and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"We are here for your safety." he said, "News of your arrival was leaked to the press. We need to get you out the back way."

"The press?" Marissa asked nervously.

Brot nodded.

"There is a large crowd outside the airport."

"How large a crowd?" Marissa asked.

If they listened they could hear the faint rumble of chanting in the distance.

"There are a few hundred people." said Brot, "Protestors and supporters."

"There are a few hundred people protesting me?" Marissa asked. She noticed AJ looking worried as well and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"We just need to take you through the back, there is a car waiting at the crew exit."

"And then we can go home?" Bianca asked.

"It may be safer to move you to a hotel, at least until the fervour has died down."

Bianca and Marissa shared a look.

"So much for letting our mothers handle this." said Bianca, "It sounds like they've stirred up a mob."

Reggie gave Bianca and Marissa a worried grin.

"Do you want us to collect your luggage?" he asked. "The crowds shouldn't bother us should they?"

Brot had a quiet consultation with his officers and it was agreed that Reggie and Camilla would be safe to leave by the main exit with the suitcases, although they were going to send a plain clothes office to accompany them just in case.

…

The sounds of chanting from outside were definitely getting louder. They passed a large window as they followed their police escort through the airport. From there they could see out to the front entrance. A few hundred was a modest estimate at the numbers. There were clearly two factions, both chanting and waving banners; those that supported JR and were opposed to gay mothers and the other supporting them and calling for AJ to stay with his moms. It was hard to tell which side was which though as both sides, bizarrely, were waving placards with pictures of AJ's smiling face. It was very unsettling for the kids.

Not wanting Gabby to start crying again, Marissa scooped her up into her arms and gave her a squoosh. At the same time AJ and Miranda gravitated closer to Bianca's side. Never had she been more frustrated with her crutches than at that moment, when all she wanted to do was take them by the hand and keep them safe. The two kids however found their own way of staying close, both reaching up and taking hold of her jacket sleeves, as they stopped by the window.

"I guess our normal life together is still on hold." said Marissa despondently, horrified by the sight. "I mean if it is like this now. What will it be like during the trial?"

Bianca stepped closer and smiled at Marissa with her daughter in her arms.

"I think we are a family and we can take whatever the world throws at us. Look what we have already survived; the shooting, the kidnapping …_the curse of Paris_. JRs trial is not going to be any different."

"Forever more." said Marissa with a smile.

"Forever more." replied Bianca.

"Forever more!" cried AJ, Miranda and Gabby, joining in as well.

Marissa smiled at her girlfriend.

"As long as we have each other." she said.

"And we always will." said Bianca leaning forward to place a small kiss in Marissa's cheek.

…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**Thank you readers for your support this year and your fabulous reviews that keep me going, I hope to see you all again in the New Year!**

**SPOILERS – **_**in 2013**_** – The Inquirer strikes again, JR goes to trial and Erica still has a wedding to plan.**

**And then a very happy ending… eventually. (If my muse will ever let me stop!)**


	384. Chapter 384 : Airport

**Happy New Year - I hope you all had a great Christmas vacation. I'm back as promised.**

**Thank you for the reviews and Christmas wishes, and don't worry there is still a lot of story to come.**

**SPOILERS - this week - Chaos at Pine Valley airport, Bianca and Marissa fight back and Caleb , Scott and Adam have a business meeting.**

...

Erica and Krystal tried to push through the crush of screaming protestors at the airport, Jesse and a police escourt was with them trying to find a route through. Erica had come in a rather unsubtle disguise of an Armani head scarf and expensive Calvin Klein shades but surprisingly it was working. No one was paying them too much attention; the crowd was too busy chanting and posturing.

"This is no good." called Jesse as they were forced back once more by the crush of pro and anti-Marissa protestors. "This rent-a-mob is just here to cause trouble."

He escourted the two women to a quieter corner, further away from the exit gate and got Brot on the radio. After a brief conversation he turned to the two worried mothers.

"They've arrived safely," Jesse informed them, "But Brot thinks it will be safer to escourt them out the back way."

He had to shout to be heard over the crowd. People were just begining to appear from the plane and the protestors were surging forward towards the security cordon chanting slogans at the top of their voice.

"Can you take us to them?" Krystal asked.

"It might be safer to take you straight to the safe house." suggested Jesse.

Just them a glass bottle was thrown and there was a scream.

And then all hell broke lose.

...

Ten hours earlier everything was perfectly calm in Pine Valley. Jesse walked into Krystal's to find the owner leaning on the bar with a wide smile on her face.

"Something tells me that isn't for me." he said stepping closer.

Krystal gave him a glance of appraisal, looking him up and down.

"Well you are looking particularly fine this morning." she said playfully.

"And you look beautiful." He said giving her a charming smile and kissing her lightly on the lips. They were now dating in an unofficial capacity, enjoying each other's company without too many strings attached, it seemed to suit them both for now.

"So what was that stunning smile about?" Jesse asked, swinging around to take a seat on the bar opposite Krystal.

"I just had a call from Marissa, she and AJ and everyone will be back tonight."

"That is good news, especially now that this press nonsense is calming down."

"Hence the smile." said Krystal, happily. She gave Jesse a smile of his own. "So coffee..?"

…

Krystal and Jesse were still happily flirting with each other over the bar when Caleb walked in, a deep frown on his face. He walked straight up to Krystal interrupting them both.

"Have you got the number for Marissa's hotel?" he asked. "She's not answering her cell."

Krystal looked at Caleb confused.

"She'll already be on the plane."

"Damn it." snapped Caleb balling his hands up in to fists.

"What's the matter?" Jesse asked.

For the first time Caleb registered the presence of the Chief of Police.

Caleb sighed.

"Asher called me. There has been a worrying development on his website; the one he started up defending Marissa and AJ. Someone posted on the site that Marissa and Bianca were coming home today suggesting that they raise a welcome home committee to show their support. Only the anti-Marissa lot have taken over the site and are suggesting they create a welcome home committee of their own. It could just be words, but they have the airport and the time of the flight…"

"But how could anyone get hold of that information?" Krystal asked. "I only found out this morning, and they wouldn't tell anyone but family and friends."

"There has to be a leak somewhere." said Caleb.

Jesse sighed and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"I'd better get back to the office and find out if I'm going to have a riot on my hands." He patted Caleb on the shoulder. "Thanks for the heads up. Can you get Asher to call me if he has any more information?"

"Will do." said Caleb with a stoic nod.

Krystal came from behind the bar and grabbed Jesse's arm.

"Just be careful." she said and gave him a brief kiss. He gave her a grin in return before he hurried out the door.

Krystal turned to see Caleb watching her, one eyebrow raised.

"You and the Chief, hey?" he asked with a smirk.

"We're both adults." Krystal replied good-naturedly, swatting Caleb's arm at the insinuation. Then she picked up her phone and began dialling.

"I thought you couldn't reach her?"

"Marissa? No I can't." said Krystal. "I'm calling Erica; she needs to know what's going on."

Caleb was still staring.

"And you and Erica are getting along as well? I never thought I'd see the day."

Krystal harrumphed for a bit.

"Well, we still don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but there is one thing we both agree on. We love our daughters and we want them both to be happy."

Caleb nodded his head in agreement, but before he could say anymore Krystal was distracted by Erica answering the phone.

"Erica," said Krystal uncomfortably, "We may have a problem…"

…


	385. Chapter 385 : The oncoming storm

After the thrown bottle and the scream the police and security staff pushed forward to grab the troublemaker, at the same time others saw it as a chance to start the fight they had been waiting for while panic was driving other protestors to retreat.

It was this confusing crush that Erica, Krystal and Jesse found themselves trapped in the middle of. Jesse tried to stay close to both women only to be caught in a fist fight that started just behind him. Erica was struck with force by a large retreating protestor and found herself caught in the stampede. She couldn't fight the flow and it was all she could do to stay on her feet as she shuffled along with the crowd. If she fell there was a real danger of being trampled.

Suddenly Erica felt something pulling at her arm. She turned to see Krystal pressing forward to her; Erica reached back towards the familiar face. It took her a moment to realise that Krystal was pulling them towards a nearby doorway.

…

The two women fell through the door as Krystal dragged Erica behind her, out of the crowd and into the deserted Ladies Bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" Krystal asked bent double as she caught her breath.

Erica felt herself over checking for injury. She paused when she got to her forehead, her Calvin Klein sunglasses were missing.

"Erica?" Krystal asked, looking up concerned by the long silence from Erica.

Erica gave her companion a smile.

"I'm fine." she said. "Thank you for the rescue."

"It's a bit of a mad house out there." Krystal agreed. "We should probably stay put until it dies down."

Erica nodded, properly taking in her surrounding for the first time.

"We seem to be spending a lot of time in lavatories lately." she said, giving Krystal an amused frown.

Krystal smiled at the joke and leant back against the row on wash basins.

"I hope our daughters are safely out of this."

Erica moved over to lean beside Krystal.

"They won't be out of this insanity until the trial is over."

"Only one more week." said Krystal with a nod.

Erica then groaned and her head sank into her hands.

"Oh god, can you picture the papers tomorrow. _'Marissa and Bianca's arrival sparks riots at Pine Valley Airport!'_ This will destroy all our work with the press."

Krystal groaned in unison with Erica.

"It's not like they can even be blamed for this. It's the press once more stirring things up and then stepping back to enjoy the devastation and thus creating more news to stir people up with."

"A vicious circle we need to break." Erica said determinedly.

"What we really need to do is find out who leaked their arrival on that web site." Said Krystal turing to her companion.

"I thought we'd plugged the leak with that Valerie woman."

"I'm beginning to wonder if she was the only one. This has to be someone close to the family, Marissa and Bianca wouldn't have called anyone else would they?"

Erica thought for a long moment, sorting through the possibilities.

"Maybe it could be someone at the Hospital. Bianca said something about an infection and that she needed to make an appointment with David."

"Or the Miranda Centre." suggested Krystal, "Could she have called someone there?"

"It's possible I suppose." said Erica, "But everyone at the centre is so loyal to my daughter and the cause I don't think they would do anything to hurt her."

"Well according to Caleb the information wasn't posted maliciously. They wanted to encourage a supporting welcome home."

"So it really could be anyone." sighed Erica, the disappointment clear on her face.

"Which doesn't help us at all." said Krystal despondently.

Both women fell into silence, contemplating the nightmare that was coming next for their daughters. The only sound was the shouts and shuffling of the crowds as trouble was still going on outside the bathroom door.

…


	386. Chapter 386 : Safe House

Bianca followed Marissa and the kids into the dingy motel room that the police department had selected as their safe house.

AJ ran into the room gleefully and leaped onto the nearest of the twin beds.

"Make yourself at home." said Marissa, pleased to see him so enthusiastic about this unfortunate turn of events.

He turned around happily as Miranda and Gabby got comfortable on the other bed.

"I was here before with grandpa." said AJ, but then his smile faltered, "A-after daddy hurt Binks."

Bianca came and sat down beside him, lowering herself down onto the bed carefully with her crutches.

"Then we know we'll be safe here." said Bianca giving him an encouraging grin.

Their police escort, Officer Benson came in with a tray of takeout in his arms.

"Sorry we don't have anything more exciting." he said.

Marissa cleared a space on the desk near the television for him to put down the tray.

"It's fine," said Marissa, "We all like burgers."

Officer Benson smiled back, pleased at how easy the family were taking this forced relocation.

"But," added Marissa, "We don't have any luggage except our carry on… we had to leave it at the airport"

"We can get you the basics for tonight." said Benson. "And we've also booked the adjoining room so you won't all have to share. An officer will be stationed outside all night, but we don't think the risk is large of a disturbance."

"So we can go home tomorrow." Bianca asked.

"We should know if this is anything more than a limited public disorder by tomorrow morning. I know the Chief will be by later to brief you on everything you've missed while you were away."

"We'll be grateful for that." said Bianca addressing the young officer before turning to smile a thank you to Marissa as she handed around the burgers and fries.

"I'll leave you to settle." said Benson.

He paused and reached into his pocket.

"Oh I almost forgot." he handed over the room keys and a card, "Call this number if you have any difficulties, don't try and find our car in the lot."

"I know how this works." said Bianca, taking the proffered card.

Officer Benson nodded and left them to settle.

AJ made a brief fuss that there wasn't enough ketchup with his burger and Gabby needed persuading that a burger was fine and she didn't want nuggets, but eventually the kids, all sat in a row on the carpet, were persuaded to get on with their late supper. Marissa switched on the television, selecting a kids channel to distract them, making a point of missing the news stations.

"Not quite how I pictured our welcome home." said Bianca forlornly as Marissa sat down beside her on the narrow bed.

Marissa picked up the room keys that Bianca had placed with the card on the bedside table.

"And another night we won't be spending together." said Marissa, rattling the keys around in her hand. "I'll take AJ next door in a bit because the kids are going to need their sleep; it's been a long day."

"We'll have to wait for Jesse first… and for the police to deliver the toothpaste and pyjamas."

"At least you've got your medication." said Marissa passing Bianca her purse and one of the bottles of water that came with the meal.

"Yay." said Bianca without enthusiasm, and then she sighed. "And I never got a chance to call the hospital and arrange an appointment with David."

"Well that will have to wait, as we were told not to call anyone outside the police department."

After swallowing her tablets Bianca sighed and laid her head back against the head board as she surveyed the shabby hotel room that was to be there home for the night.

"I suppose it could be worst." she said.

"Yeah," agreed Marissa, "Can you imagine what would have happened if we got caught up in that mob!"

She shuddered at the thought.

Bianca reached out and took her hand.

"It didn't happen." she said firmly.

"But all that ugliness was because of me!" said Marissa quietly. She tried to keep the distress she was feeling from her voice because she noticed Miranda half turning her head to listen and she didn't want the children to see how upset she was.

Bianca squeezed her hand tighter and then brought it up to her lips to give Marissa's palm a warm kiss.

"That wasn't you. That was because people do stupid things. You have to remember that half that crowd was there to support you and AJ… support us. The world is full of idiots, you can't be to blame if half of them decide to show up at Pine Valley Airport just as we are coming home."

Marissa chuckled at Bianca's words of comfort.

"You know." said Marissa giving her girlfriend a grin. "Your humour worries me. The worse the situation is the worse your jokes get."

"So…" asked Bianca, sensing this was going somewhere.

"So…" continued Marissa, "From that effort I can tell things aren't so bad."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Bianca cheerfully.

Bianca then turned back to her dinner, picking up a fry with her left hand before popping it in her mouth. Her right hand was occupied still holding onto Marissa's.

Marissa watched her with a frown as Bianca moved on in an awkward attempt to pick up her burger left-handed without half the filling falling out.

"You can let go." Marissa suggested as she watched her girlfriend struggling with her food. She lifted their joined hands into eyeshot to give her a hint.

"Well I don't want to. I was to keep you close for as long as I can." said Bianca stubbornly, refusing to released her grasp. "Besides it's a good exercise in co-ordination for my weedier left side."

Marissa sighed and kissed Bianca's cheek.

"I love you, you sappy dope." she whispered.

Bianca smiled back before successfully taking a bite from her burger, the fingers of her right hand still happily entwined with Marissa's.

…


	387. Chapter 387 : Three Visitors

The Chief of Police arrived at the safe house before the kids had finished their meals, and he didn't come alone.

"Mom!" exclaimed Bianca, struggling off the bed to give her mother a hug.

"Mom!" exclaimed Marissa as well hurrying forward to embrace her own mother. "Why are you here?"

Krystal looked over to give Jesse a grin.

"Well one of us has considerable pull with the Police Department."

Bianca eventually pulled away, when she noticed Erica's slightly dishevelled appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"We got caught up in the insanity at the airport." said Erica, but then faltered when she saw the horror on her daughter's face. "But I'm fine, I really am."

"We found a bolt hole, we were perfectly safe." added Krystal, squeezing Marissa comfortingly by the shoulder when she saw the mask of worry on her daughter's face as well.

The kids were on their feet now adding jostling for a chance to hug their respective grandmothers.

"So." asked Erica keen to distract the kids and her worried daughter. "How was Paris?"

"And Disneyland!" added Krystal giving AJ a little tickle.

"_It was so cool!"_

"_Brilliant."_

"_I saw princesses!"_ chorused the kids all at once.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Krystal leading Marissa and all the kids to take a seat on the nearest bed.

"The more important question is how is Pine Valley." said Bianca holding her ground as Erica tried to do the same for her.

"Well," said Jesse, "That is what we are here to talk about."

The Chief of Police pulled out a chair and indicated for Bianca to sit down.

Reluctantly she obeyed.

…

**Sorry super short today I had an insanely busy evening.**


	388. Chapter 388 : What did we miss?

"So what did we miss?" Bianca asked, settling into the chair proffered by the Pine Valley Chief of Police.

Jesse settled back against the desk.

"In fact the town has been very quiet in your absence and thanks to the hard work of you mothers the hordes of press were beginning to withdraw."

"It didn't look like that at the airport." said Marissa, pulling AJ against her side into a hug. She knew he always worried that this press nonsense was his fault and she was doing her damnedest to make sure he wouldn't get upset by it.

"Well that was a very new development." said Jesse seriously. "We have arrested the key trouble makers. A number of the protestors were from legitimate origins, most of the anti-gay protestors were from a couple of right wing Christian groups and the pro AJ protestors were from a local LGBT charity or connected by a website started shortly after the press outcry. They could all be accused of creating a public nuisance but they weren't looking for violent confrontation. The problem was there were ringers in both contingencies."

"Ringers?" asked Erica. This was the first time she and Krystal had heard the full story.

"Ringers," said Jesse, "People who had no reason to be there except to start a fight. And more worryingly it is looking like someone paid for this to get messy."

"But who?" asked Bianca in horror, looking to Marissa in concern.

"JR." said Krystal cynically. "The worse press Marissa gets the better his chances in court."

"Mommy." gasped AJ, clinging tighter to his mom's side. "I don't want daddy to win."

"He won't." said Marissa, kissing her son's brow. "And I don't think JR would be behind this." she added to the group. "He hasn't got the money for the start and he wouldn't endanger AJ like that, would he?"

"If not JR then his lawyer then." amended Krystal.

"Or Rudolf Henderson…" suggested Erica.

"The press tycoon?" asked Bianca in surprise.

"We had words with the _Inquirer_ editor while you were away." her mother explained. "For some reason the man is managing a personal vendetta against Marissa."

"Why?" asked Marissa.

Krystal and Erica shrugged in unison.

"We're trying to find out." said Krystal. "We are currently employing Tad to track down the connection between Henderson and that Carol woman who is representing JR."

"And we in the police department are prioritising the safety of your family on the run up to the trial."

"You think we are in danger." asked Bianca quietly, nervously looking across to her two daughters who were quietly listening to the adult conversation intently.

"I think that this nasty business will have stirred up more bad feeling." said Jesse.

"We have to go home." said Bianca firmly. "They are not going to force us into hiding. We did that and things are worse now than when we left."

"If that is what you want, then that is your right." said Jesse, "We can supply you with a police guard and escort you home first thing in the morning, but I do think it is safer to stay here tonight."

Bianca nodded.

"Going home in the morning is fine. Besides _Hello_ magazine are coming for a photo shoot at the house Wednesday, if they haven't cancelled. We will need at least one day to prepare."

"I forgot about that." said Marissa with a groan. "Maybe we should postpone it."

Erica laughed.

"Are you kidding after this uproar, the first exclusive interview after your return from Paris will be gold dust. Front cover news all over the country."

Bianca turned to Jesse.

"Thank you for your help and protection." she said sincerely. "And thank you mom and Krystal for all your support, but Mom's right, it's time for us to have our say."

Bianca looked to her girlfriend with a smile.

"I say we fight back by showing the world what a loving family looks like, who's with me?"

Marissa gave her girlfriend a wide grin as the kids all cheered in unison.

…


	389. Chapter 389 : Confronting the Truth

**Thanks to the short chapter earlier this week today you have a two for one kind of deal.**

...

Adam was sat up in bed scowling at the television in the corner of his hospital room. The news was reporting the incident at the airport.

The anchor man was coolly reporting his script in an unemotional manner which made the words he was saying even worse.

"_Riots at Pine Valley Airport brought a stop to all air traffic in this small Pennsylvanian town. The violence was sparked between two groups of rival protestors caught up in the on-going battle over the parental care of the young Adam Chandler; a child torn between his lesbian adopted mother and a father who is recovering from a severe nervous breakdown. The violence of today's clash between these two groups adds further fuel to this increasingly controversial dilemma."_

"What dilemma?" Adam growled at the screen. "The boy is with his mother!"

"_I shall now hand you over to Pamela Brookes, who is at Pine Valley Airport… Pamela are you there?"_

The camera cut to a blonde reporter standing with a microphone in one hand and finger in her ear as she adjusted her ear piece.

"_Thank you David…"_ she said smiling broadly at the camera. In the background was debris surrounding the glass exit doors of the airport with a few people milling around in the distance.

"_Although it is now back to business as usual at Pine Valley Airport, a few hours ago this building was the site of a violent confrontation between two fierce rivals awaiting the flight from Paris that was returning home Bianca Montgomery, daughter of the famous starlet Erica Kane, her girlfriend Marissa Tasker and their three children. One child in particular is the source of strong feelings from both sides; Adam Chandler, known to his family as AJ. This little boy has become the poster child for some over very controversial issues. Pro-Christian groups are vocal in their opposition of a male child being brought up in a lesbian household against the biological father's wishes, especially as both mothers are not themselves biologically related to the child…"_

"Do your research idiot," Adam snapped, "She's his aunt as well as his mother!"

"… _At the same time those in the gay rights faction… are demonstrating their support to the mothers who are raising their children under very difficult circumstances. Both women were severely injured during the Chandler Mansion shootings a year ago. Strong feeling on both sides led to violent scenes today with eight people being taken to hospital with severe injuries. This video footage was taken during the riot, there is violence from the start…"_

The footage changed to a shaky phone video of people jostling together, then there was a scream as a bottle flew into frame, striking a large man on the head and then there was a lot of blood, screaming and people pushing each other away in panic. The camera footage shook some more and then abruptly cut off.

The camera focused back onto Pamela with her wide smile, trying to ignore something that was going on to her left.

"_I am here with two people who were among those caught up in events at the airport."_

The news team obviously thought it would be cute to try and promote a little confrontation. There was a short lady with a bad perm wearing a t-shirt with a large picture of AJ with the slogan, _Daddy loves you _underneath; there was no mistaking where her allegiance lay. The other figure had an oddly familiar face, it was Camilla, Reggie's girlfriend.

"_So I understand you witnessed the events?"_ Pamela asked, first pointing the microphone to the short woman.

"_Yeah…"_ said the woman, _"I was standing with my friend Heather when this bottle came flying out of the crowd towards us. It was uncalled for, we were not hurting anyone, and we certainly weren't there to cause violence. Ours was a peaceful protest; promoting proper Christian values. I came here to pray for that little boy"_

"_Not hurting anyone."_ scoffed Camilla, too irritated to wait her turn in the interview. _"You are undermining a little boy and his family."_

"_I'm not undermining anyone." _The woman retorted quickly. "_AJ's father has made a public statement that he doesn't want his child raised by two lesbians. He is the biological father; his rights surely should have priority over the opinion of two women not even directly related to the boy. Just because one of them is a Billionaire we are supposed to ignore the terrible situation this child has been left in? Kept from his father by a woman who isn't even his mother!"_

"_You do realise that statement just belittled the position of every adoptive parent and child on the planet?"_

"_That's not the point. We didn't cast the first stone!" _the woman responded looking flustered by the rebuke. _"They threw bottles..! The Reverend Gregory almost lost an eye!"_

"_I was not involved in that and that something so terrible has even happened because of this is unforgivable." _said Camilla calmly.

Pamela, still smiling inanely turned the microphone to Camilla.

"_Now you were actually on the flight from Paris, and as I understand it you are friends with the family that is in the centre of this controversy…"_

"_I am and I was." _said Camilla. _"Fortunately the police were quick to react when the fighting started, they cordoned off the arrivals lounge and we were completely safe."_

"_Lucky you." _grumbled the short woman.

"_What do you think Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker would feel about today's events?"_ Pamela then asked.

"_They would be horrified by it."_ said Camilla, _"They were horrified by the protestors even before things got violent!... And I'm sorry…"_ Camilla added, turning to the short protestor standing beside her. _"I have to pick you up on something… A moment ago you said that wasn't the point but what is your point? Why are you here? You clearly don't know the first thing about this case or the people involved in it. This was hardly the welcome home this family deserved after everything they have been through. You coming here has caused hurt whether you see it or not! I'm not sure if it's simply ignorance on your part or something worse! JR Chandler is the boy's biological father, yes… but he is also an alcoholic and a very unstable man. He lost his custody rights to the child after suffering a mental breakdown that resulted in a horrific assault of Bianca Montgomery. An assault where he savagely beat and hospitalised an already paralysed woman."_

The short woman opened her mouth to protest but Camilla raised a finger for silence and continued.

"_This same man is currently awaiting trial for the attempted murder of his ex-wife Marissa… AJ's mother. He shot her point blank in the head! This is a man that you believe should have a say in the welfare of a child?!"_

The small woman was speechless.

"_I… I…"_ stammered the woman a real look of surprise on her face. _"I d-didn't know that… Attempted murder?"_

Things were obviously not becoming as confrontational as the film crew was hoping for, the camera swung quickly back to Pamela, who's smile had now slipped a bit.

"_Thank you both and now back to the studio."_ she said loudly as the calm conversation was carrying on behind her.

The anchor was looking startled by the quick return.

"_Thank you Pam… As you can see this is still a controversial issue." _he said quickly.

"And you're still an idiot." mumbled Adam.

…

Just them the door opened and a nervous Scott stepped in.

"Adam." He began and then he noticed the television was on. He took the remote from Adam's hand and turned it off. "You know you shouldn't be watching the news, think of your blood pressure."

"My blood pressure is fine." replied Adam.

Scott gave him a nervous smile and then licked his lips.

"Good, because I spoke to Caleb this afternoon about the proposition we discussed."

"Going into partnership with Courtland Electronics?"

"Yeah." said Scott. "He has another proposal, but he wants to see you in person." Scott pointed over his shoulder towards the door. "In fact he's just outside."

"Then show him in." said Adam sitting up in bed and straightening his hospital gown. "The sooner we save the business the better I will feel."

…

As Caleb entered he gave Adam a slow smile and settled on the chair beside the bed.

"Now I have spoken to Scott here," said Caleb, getting straight to business, "And he has spoken a lot of sound commercial sense with his proposal to merge our two companies. But as I see it, a move like that to strengthen your business could also weaken and undermine my own. There is nothing wrong with your portfolio, your business should be thriving but it isn't and there is only one reason for that… The problem with Chandler Enterprises is the Chandler name, no one trusts it anymore and if I go into partnership with you no one would trust my company either."

"This is just a temporary problem." protested Adam. "When I am out of hospital I will rebuild my business!"

"In the current financial climate there is no such thing as a temporary problem, you are either a success or you are dead in the water."

"So what do you propose?" Adam asked.

"Well as I said there is nothing wrong with the portfolio as it stands… so instead of a partnership I would like to offer to buy you out."

Adam sat up straighter and glared at Caleb.

"You want me to sell my company… something that has taken a life-time to build… to a Courtland?! Get out!"

Caleb held his ground for a moment but Adam looked furious.

"I said GET OUT!"

"I'll give you time to reconsider, but I will need to know your considered answer by the end of the month." said Caleb, getting up and slowly leaving the hospital room.

"Did you know that was what he was offering?" Adam roared turning to Scott, red-faced with anger.

"Your blood pressure…" warned Scott.

"Damn my blood pressure! Did you know that was the offer?"

"We have no choice. His offer is a good one."

"We don't need him to save the business." Adam spluttered.

"There is no business." said Scott. "We can barely afford our outlays for this month, we are close to bankruptcy. I've tried everything but no one wants to invest in the Chandler name anymore."

"No." said Adam, his face now paler and his elderly body suddenly looking very frail. "No, it can't end like this!"

…


	390. Chapter 390 : Wednesday morning

**Happy Monday everyone.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers for continuing to follow me into the New Year and hello too to the new readers amongst you, welcome aboard!**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – The photo-shoot takes over Bianca and Marissa's house, four friends double date and JR has a surprising revelation.**

…

Wednesday morning seemed to come around unexpectedly fast. True to his word Jesse arranged an escort to take Bianca and Marissa home and assigned a police guard, but there was no trouble, the violence at the airport seemed to have quelled some of the more extreme groups, especially after the police revealed the truth about the premeditated sabotage.

…

Bianca opened her eyes to the glow of sunlight creeping around the edge of the skylight blind. She turned to her right to see Miranda dozing by her side. Her eldest daughter was the greatest casualty from the last few days, the nightmares that were already haunting her got a million times worse. Thanks to the protestors it wasn't just her daddy who wanted to hurt her mommy, now it was everyone. The only way to stop her waking up screaming was to keep her close. Thankfully Dr Stanhope had agreed to start seeing her again and hopefully that would help.

Bianca felt the mattress shift as the other body on the bed woke up. Marissa curled in behind Bianca, peering over her shoulder to look down at Miranda too.

"She almost slept right through." Marissa whispered into Bianca's ear, before adding a morning kiss to the girlfriend's cheek.

"Almost." Bianca whispered back, turning her head slightly to give her girlfriend a grin. And then she closed her eyes and gave a soft groan. "Big day today though!"

The _Hello_ magazine crew would be here soon.

Marissa nodded and sat up.

"I'll get the other kids up." she said keeping her voice low. "Do you want to wake her?" she added nodding towards Miranda, looking so peaceful in sleep.

"We'd better." said Bianca. "I don't' want her waking up alone."

…

Breakfast was a hurried affair, Marissa got on with serving the meal while endeavouring not to make a mess. They wanted their house to look immaculate for the cameras.

"What time are they due?" Marissa asked as she poured out juice for the kids.

Bianca, who was swallowing her last tablet with a sip of water, checked her watch.

"We've got another half an hour."

Marissa sighed and took her own seat at the breakfast table. She looked across to her son.

"AJ have you brushed your hair this morning?" she asked, resisting the urge to reach across to pull his long hair from his eyes.

"Not yet mom." said AJ, stuffing a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I wish we'd had time to get you a haircut." She sighed.

"He looks fine." said Bianca giving the boy a grin. "We all look amazing." she added turning to share her smile with the rest of the family.

Bianca then winked at Marissa.

"Besides they will have their own make-up artists and hairdressers. It's their business to make the beautiful people look as beautiful as possible!"

Marissa smiled back, but there was still a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I think we are al-w-eady beautiful." said Gabby proudly.

"Then they won't have to work very hard then." said Bianca leaning down to give her youngest daughter a sqwoosh.

"It still feels weird," said Marissa with a frown, "Inviting the press into our home. It feels so personal."

"'Rissa." said Miranda, looking up with a serious expression on her face. "We have to show the people that you and AJ are our family. I want to show them how you make us so happy and we make you happy too don't we?"

Bianca's eldest looked tired from her restless nights, but she also looked determined.

"You guys make me very happy." said Marissa. She smiled at Miranda but her eyes flickered up to Bianca. "Very very happy…" She stopped and sighed, burying her lingering apprehension. "Let's do this!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Looks like it's show-time." said Bianca giving her girlfriend a supportive grin.

…


	391. Chapter 391 : HELLO

Marissa opened the door to a breezy business-suited woman in dark glasses who slipped past into the hall.

"As beautiful as I remember." she exclaimed, opening her arms as if to embrace the room.

"Peggy." said Bianca, trudging from the kitchen on her crutches. "You're early."

"Miss Montgomery," she exclaimed striding forward to shake hands, "A pleasure to see you again."

"And you remember my parnter, Marissa?" Bianca said giving a bewildered girlfriend a grin. Marissa was still stunned on the doorstep after the woman's dramatic entrance.

Peggy swung round, as if registering the red-head for the first time.

"A pleasure." she said enthusiastically shaking her hand.

Peggy then surveyed the room again and clapped her hands with eagerness.

"And I know we are premature in our arrival but we just wanted to case the house before the rest of the crew arrives so we know where to set up. We shall endeavour to make this as painless as possible."

"We?"

Marissa was still standing dumbfounded with the door half open when three men stepped past her.

"This is Robin, Peter and …um... Phillip is it? - The photographer and lighting team. Just carry on as usual; we won't get in the way!"

Before they could respond Peggy led the three men through to the lounge, talking animatedly about structure, light and composition, making herself completely at home.

Bianca and Marissa shared a look of bewilderment.

"What have we let ourselves in for?" Marissa asked.

…

Bianca waited patiently as the hairdresser adjusted the curl at her cheek. The whole family were posed on one of the leather couches in the lounge, with the view of the swimming pool behind. AJ was sat beside Marissa, Miranda beside Bianca and Gabby in the middle. They had been sat in front of the camera and a bank of lights for almost ten minutes. Gabby was loving it, although the photographer had to keep warning her not to pull cheesy grins at the camera. Miranda as always was being an angel but AJ was beginning to fidget. He knew this was important for him and his mom but it was also really boring.

"Okay once more!" said photographer, the man Peggy had introduced as Robin. He peered down the lens for a moment. "Wait a sec." he said suddenly, dashing out from behind the camera to adjust Bianca's crutches which had been posed in the corner of the shot. He got back behind the camera. "Perfect… Now everybody think happy thoughts!"

The back of flash bulbs exploded around them.

…

"Can we go play?" AJ asked, while the camera crew began to pack up their equipment to move to the kitchen for the next shot.

Bianca realised that it might be a good idea to keep the kids out from underfoot.

"Why don't you and Miranda take Gabby up to your play-closet." she said. "I don't think they will want you for a while."

"Thanks Binks!" exclaimed AJ, giving Miranda a grin. Taking a hand each they led Gabby away from the madness of the camera crew, up to AJs room and their shared play room.

"Where are they going?" Peggy asked clipboard in her hand, standing beside Bianca as she watched the kids climb the stairs.

"I thought they could use a little break from this." said Bianca, "You didn't need them did you?"

"No that was an excellent idea." said Peggy, "And while they are setting up the next shot, this is the perfect opportunity to do the interview."

"Sure." said Bianca; she looked across to Marissa who was currently supervising the lighting crew carry their large light rigs through the low door to the Dining Room. "Did you want to interview us together?"

…

They were sat at the Dining Table while the camera crew set up in the kitchen. Marissa didn't trust them not to knock the furniture and so wanted to keep an eye on them.

Peggy put a mini digital recorder on the table between them.

"So, first question," said Peggy referring to her clipboard. "Where did you meet?"

Bianca and Marissa shared a look. This was the sort of question that only Bianca could answer.

"We were family friends really before we got close. Our two children, AJ and Miranda, have been best friends almost from birth. I suppose they are the ones that really brought us together to begin with."

"Adorable." said Peggy, scribbling a note on her clipboard. "Question two, Marissa how has your amnesia affected your relationship?"

"Nothing like an easy question…" said Marissa with a nervous chuckle. She looked towards Bianca and got caught up for a moment in Bianca's dark eyes as her girlfriend gazed back. She gave Bianca a slow smile and lovingly took her hand. "I love her. I loved her before I was shot and I love her now, so I'm not sure how much has changed…"

"Specifics would be better for our readers." said Peggy bluntly, bursting their romantic bubble. "Can you give a before and after example?"

"Oh…" said Marissa. "I'll have to think…"

"Take your time." said Peggy, all business. "Bianca, talk me through the house… room by room."

"Um… sure…" stammered Bianca.

Seeing the confusion on the women's faces at her interview technique, Peggy grinned.

"It's fine; when I write this up it will flow like a seamless conversation… So Bianca, if you could start in the entrance hall…"

…

Three hours later the camera crew was upstairs taking pictures of the bedrooms. Miranda and Gabby had been taken to be photographed in their rooms leaving AJ playing alone in the oversized closet.

Marissa came to keep him company, leaving Bianca with the girls. While he'd been waiting AJ had created a stunt track for his cars in one corner. He just needed Miranda to come back so they could start the race.

"How are you doing?" Marissa asked leaning on the closet door frame.

"Okay, I guess." said AJ. He wasn't enjoying being cooped up, and having to keep out of the way all the time.

"It's almost over." said Marissa, stepping over the doll house that had been abandoned in the doorway. Then she stopped to pick up the bits of doll furniture that had been left strewn over the carpet. "Your room is the last shot. And I'm impressed that you have kept most of it so tidy."

"That was Gabby." said AJ, noticing his mom tidying up.

"I guessed that." said Marissa, putting the last bits back in the house and closing the front. "But before the shoot you have some thinking to do."

"I do?" said AJ with a frown.

"They want to take a picture of you with your favourite thing; a toy or photograph. Gabby picked her rabbit book and Miranda a picture of her pony Dexter."

"I don't have a favourite thing." said AJ, looking around at all his toys. He couldn't really think of one he was say was his favouritest.

Marissa ruffled his hair, and then, having second thoughts, quickly smoothed it down again.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You're a smart kid."

AJ looked up at his mom and smiled.

…

Peggy pumped Marissa's hand enthusiastically on the doorstep as the camera crew were busy packing their vans in the background.

"You have been excellent, excellent hosts." she said. "Given the publicity, this article will probably be rushed into our next issue. I shall forward you a draft copy via your publishers."

"Thank you." said Bianca taking her turn at shaking her hand.

"And you young man." said Peggy cupping AJ's cheek. "You are a sweetheart."

Peggy's bossy manner slipped slightly as she looked up to smile at the whole family.

"Well goodbye, and I really do wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thank you." said Marissa, pulling her son into her side for a hug.

Everyone waved the camera vans off and then the family stepped back into the house.

Gabby jumped happily down the three steps into the hall.

"That was fun." she cried, full of energy, "Can we do it _every day_?"

"NO!" said everyone in unison.

Bianca sank back against the door frame.

"I need a sit down." she sighed. "I'm exhausted!"

Marissa looked worried for a moment but Bianca gave her a wink.

"What do you say to a lazy family night? We can order a pizza and watch movies in the den until bedtime?"

"Yeah!" cried AJ eagerly.

"Can M'anda and I pick the first film?" Gabby asked.

"If AJ is okay with that." said Bianca.

"I'm okay." said AJ, "As long as Binks and I have the next pick!"

"Deal." said Miranda, "Just don't pick Cars again!" She then laughed as Gabby dragged her off towards the den.

"Then you can't have the Little Mermaid!" AJ called after them.

"That's okay 'cause I want to watch Finding Nemo!"

"Oh… okay them" AJ said with a nod. He liked that film too.

Then it was Gabby's turn to whine.

"But I wanted to watch p-wincessses!" she cried.

Bianca and Marissa shared a look, pleased to see Miranda acting more like her old self.

"And if we are having pizza we need to find the take out menu." said Marissa.

"I know where it is." said AJ dashing off to the kitchen.

Bianca and Marissa watched him go.

"He really is a sweetheart." said Bianca.

"That's my boy!" said Marissa proudly.

…


	392. Chapter 392 : A good read

Kendal sat at a table at Krystal's Bistro proudly smiling at the front cover of the latest issue of _Hello_. The front page was a wonderful photograph of Bianca, Marissa and the kids on the couch in the lounge, underneath was the heading 'Happy Family'. She hadn't opened the magazine yet, she was too delighted to see that much pure joy and togetherness captured in one photograph; let the bigots try to deny it now.

After taking a sip of coffee and staring happily for a moment longer at the magazine cover Kendal opened to the start of the article.

The cover picture was also the first picture over the article but down the side were a whole series of similar shots, ruined by the family laughing or looking at each other, or in one particular case Gabby standing up and pulling a glamour pose, like Erica, with one hand above her head and the other on her hip.

"Cute." Kendal said with a laugh.

The article itself flowed wonderfully, giving a tour of the house all the time picking up little snippets about Bianca and Marissa and the children.

Kendal particularly enjoyed the side-line in the Kitchen where Marissa talked about her feelings for Bianca before and after the amnesia. How she knew the moment she saw a picture of Bianca's smile that she trusted a woman she had never met with all her heart. The article was accompanied with a beautiful picture of Marissa, her arm around Bianca's waist as the couple posed in their kitchen. Bianca looked very happy and very poised even while standing supported with her crutches. Kendal was pleased to see the magazine hadn't shied away from Bianca's disability like the Vogue photographer had all those months before.

The article ended with a cute piece with all the kids, a picture each of them in their rooms with their favourite thing. Miranda talked about her pony and was posed with a picture of Dexter, Gabby talked about bunny rabbits and how brilliant they were whilst holding up her favourite bunny book. The most adorable part of the article though was AJ's who had made a surprising choice; in fact he picked his four favourite things. He picked his family. There were three pictures on the following page. There was one of AJ and Marissa sharing a laugh while sitting on the end of his bed; one of AJ playing chase with Gabby and Miranda around his bedroom; and finally one of AJ and Bianca beside the desk in the corner, Bianca sitting and AJ standing beside her, both smiling at each other. The piece went on to say how much he loved his family because they could always make him smile even when other things make him sad.

As if to dissuade anyone who would think this was a set up the journalist went on to express her own surprise that a boy who had so much would value his family as something so precious; adding that perhaps this was because the rest of the world seemed to want to keep them apart.

Kendal took another sip of coffee, still grinning. It was an incredibly positive article. Bianca had done exactly what she told Erica she would. She had shown the world what a happy family looked like!

"Someone looks pleased."

Kendal looked up to see Cara with baby Charlie on her hip.

"Well the press is finally doing something right for once." said Kendal, showing her friend the article. She faltered however when she noticed the glum expression on Cara's face. "What's wrong?"

"The letter came."

"Letter?"

"Eviction. The Landlord has given us a week."

"Oh God, so soon?" Kendal asked, worry in her voice.

Cara licked her lips.

"Does your offer still stand?"

"You moving in with me? Of course!"

Cara gave Kendal a nervous smile.

"Have you spoken to Griffin about it?"

"There hasn't been a moment. He's been so busy at the hospital and then Midnight Shadow…"

"Excuses, excuses." said Cara, giving Kendal a teasing look. "You are both as bad as each other. You said you would talk to him two weeks ago."

"I know." said Kendal guiltily.

"Well, you can talk to him tonight." said Cara sitting on her chair opposite and balancing Charlie on her knee. "Ryan has invited us round for dinner. You, me, Griffin and Ryan. Please say you can come."

"I'll need to find a sitter."

"Opal is watching Emma and Charlie, I'm sure she'll watch Ian and Spike as well."

"Then I guess," said Kendal sitting back on her chair, "I will tell Griffin tonight."

…


	393. Chapter 393 Bianca and David

Bianca pulled off her shirt and placed it in the chair on top of her neatly folded jeans before pulling on the hospital gown. After her check up on Tuesday David had requested she come back to have a full medical in order to better record her progress. She hopped around just as the curtains of the hospital cubical swished aside and David was there to help her climb up and settle back on the bed.

Her eyes followed his movements as David set about removing the brace and medical boot from her left leg. She hadn't noticed the first time Gabby had innocently pointed it out, but Bianca could see it more and more now, her right calf was strong and muscular, her left, pale and stick thin.

David noticed her staring.

"What's wrong?"

"Will it always look like that, my leg?" Bianca asked, she hated to think of her left leg as a thing but sometimes it just didn't feel like a part of her anymore. "It's looks so frail in comparison."

"The brace and the limited nature of movement in you left leg will effect muscle development. Your thigh muscles and certainly your right leg will develop to compensate for the change in load."

"So they will always be an odd pair." said Bianca.

"I didn't think vanity was one of your concerns."

"Its not." said Bianca shaking her head, _or course it shouldn't be_,

"But how are you feeling?" David asked.

"The parts that feel, feel fine." said Bianca with resigned smile.

David snickered at her dry humour.

"I'm glad to hear it, and you are still coping with the change of medication."

"I am." said Bianca. "I haven't felt like screaming in frustration, bursting into tears or tearing Marissa's head off at the slightest provocation, so I'm doing very well."

David nodded. He started by removing the dressing from her big toe. She was pleased to see it was no longer red and inflamed but looked pinker and healthy.

David, felt around the nail.

"It should be fine to leave the dressing off now." He said eventually. "But keep wearing the boot until the redness subsides, and any change…"

"…right back here." finished Bianca.

"See, you know what you have to do." said David. "Just make sure you do it!" He examined the toe once more. "You might find you have problems as the nail grows back so do keep an eye on it."

"I will."

He got her to sit up again and began feeling around her neck, checking the musculature around her scar.

"Going back to your change in medication." said David. "I may have mentioned this last time…The reduced dosage with effect the speed of your recovery. You still have a lot of muscle mass to recover after over a month of inactivity."

"I am getting stronger." said Bianca, "And my coordination is so good now I can play catch with the kids left-handed and only drop the ball once or twice."

"That is good." said David, concentrating as his fingers moved from her neck to her shoulder.

"You are maintaining your exercise regime?"

"I am. Marissa is very strict about that. And she's roped the kids in now as well so there is no getting out of it. Marissa is making sure I take care of myself."

"I'll bet she is worried about the trial coming up." David said as he contorted Bianca's left elbow up above her shoulder and felt along the muscles of her forearm.

"She is… and all this press nonsense. Although hopefully yesterday's photo-shoot should have helped that."

While she spoke David pushed Bianca forward and pulled aside the gown to feel down her spine.

"Any discomfort?" he asked feeling along the vertebrae.

"No, none." said Bianca trying to keep the conversation going after the sudden change of position. "… I think Marissa is more worried about how this is affecting the kids. Miranda is still having nightmares, she's seeing Dr Stanhope today and despite everything AJ is soldiering on regardless; he's a great little boy. The trouble is he's been called to testify for the defence and one of the minions of JRs lawyer is coming to brief him tomorrow. I'm really worried that they will use the fact that we are testifying for the prosecution as a way of keep him apart from Marissa."

"Can they do that?" David asked, his fingers now probing the injection site at the base of her spine.

"Jackson is going to accompany him to the briefing so they can't get up to any legal funny business. Even so I except that Carol woman will try something… all the other rubbish she's thrown our way. "

Bianca drifted into silence as David continued his exam, moving to examine her legs.

"How are things with you." Bianca asked eventually as David moved to feel around her left hip.

"We are good." said David. "I've found Leora excellent day-care and she is showing in some improvement in her coordination."

"That is good." said Bianca. "And have you heard any more about what happened with your Orpheus treatment."

David sighed.

"Well there are rumours of a 'Lazarus' formula being created in the Far East. It looks like I'm going to have to publish early even though the formula isn't a complete success."

"It brings people back from the dead!" exclaimed Bianca incredulously. "It's a success!"

"Not completely." said David pointedly as his fingers moved down Bianca's leg to where sensation ended.

Bianca smiled.

"Three quarters of a miracle is better than no miracle at all."

David's fingers had now reached her knee.

"But it should have worked." said David, roughly manipulating the joint. "Which is why we need to remap you nervous system… if we could just locate the exact nerve cluster…"

"Is that the real reason for this full medical," Bianca interrupted, "Because I just can't do it anymore… more hospitals and surgery and hope. I've had my miracle and I'm learning to live with the rest."

David gave her a smile.

"No, of course not, this exam is for your own health. We want the complete picture before we plan a way to start reducing your meds."

Bianca nodded.

"Okay." she said, although she wasn't so sure she trusted him.

…


	394. Chapter 394 : Consequences

Dr Stanhope turned the radio down as he pulled out onto the highway. He had spent the morning counselling Miranda Montgomery. The little girl reminded him so much of her mother, she had the same sensible nature and the same sensitivity. It was hard to believe she was the same baby that tore her mother's life apart all those years before.

He and Miranda had a long talk about her nightmares and her fears. It was clear she was still suffering from the trauma of the hostage situation a few months back, add to that her concern over her mother's health and the threat of the world trying to tear her family apart in the newspapers, her dreams were the best way her mind could make sense of it all.

He gave her notebook and pencil and asked hernot to think opf the bad things but instead before she went to bed he wanted her to draw a picture or write about something that had made her smile that day. This type of distraction therapy, he hoped would help her to settle before bedtime.

Another appointment had been made for the end of the week, when he could assess their success and work at finding Miranda new ways to express her fears. He hoped that after the trial next week, and when life had a chance to return to normal for the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler family, then Miranda's own unsettled thoughts would calm as well.

…

Dr Stanhope, indicated to turn off at the next junction. He had enjoyed the opportunity to help that poor girl learn ways to cope with the huge stress her family was currently under. Now he had to fight a scowl as he pulled in at the parking-lot outside New Oak Haven, as he prepared to treat one the causes.

…

Dr Stanhope found JR Chandler lounging on one of the armchairs in the office put aside for their use.

"Doctor." said JR flatly, not shifting from his chair.

Dr Stanhope sat on the chair opposite and put his papers on the desk.

"How are the preparations for the trial?" he asked, starting the conversation with something he knew JR was looking forward to.

"My lawyer tells me that everything is going well."

Dr Stanhope noticed the sour expression on JR's face at the mention of his lawyer.

"You don't believe she is telling the truth?"

"I just want to get out of here." said JR looking up at the doctor. "I want my son back!"

"And are you prepared for disappointment?"

JR looked up with a sneer.

"You don't want me to get off. Why are you even treating me?"

"Because you asked me for help and I can see behind your bravado, you want to be helped."

JR snorted with disgust and sat back on his chair with his arms crossed. This was a usual sign that he would be incommunicado and sulk through the rest of their hour long session.

Undeterred Dr Stanhope pulled a pencil and paper from his pile and placed it in front of JR.

"I can see you don't want to talk so I thought we can play a game instead; my own version of the game consequences."

JR didn't move.

"Or we can sit here and waste another hour of our lives… and I get to add uncooperative to you release assessment."

With a grumble JR picked up the pencil.

"Great," said Dr Stanhope. "I want you to split your paper into two columns and above them write love and hate. I am going to say a name and you have to write the name in the column you feel most appropriate."

"This is a trick."

"This is a treatment. An exercise in empathy." said Dr Stanhope. "AJ…"

"What?" JR asked.

"The first name is AJ."

JR put the name in the love column.

"Your mother." said Dr Stanhope.

JR paused before he added that name to the love column.

"Your father."

The pause was even longer before he added it to the love column.

"I'm not here to judge you." said Dr Stanhope, recognising his hesitation. "This will only work for you of your answers are honest… Marissa."

There was no hesitation before JR put that name in the hate list. He held his hand in place waiting for the doctor to say Bianca's name next.

"Marissa two years ago." said the doctor.

"What?"

"How did you feel about Marissa two years ago?"

JR frowned and wrote Marissa's name in the love column.

"Bianca fifteen years ago."

JR looked up at the doctor, what was he playing at? Reluctantly he wrote Bianca's name in the love column.

"Miranda Montgomery." said the doctor.

"What the hell is this?" JR demanded, dropping his pencil violently on the desk.

"This is a game, JR. Why are you finding it hard?"

"Because relationships aren't as simple as love and hate."

"That is a very healthy thing for you to recognise" said Dr Stanhope, twisting JRs repulsion at having to admit feelings of love for people he had spent over a year propagating deep feelings of hate. "Why don't we make this simpler for you, we will make the characters fictitious. Here have a fresh sheet of paper."

JR took the paper.

"Now draw the two columns again." instructed the doctor. "And this time lets have happy and sad."

JR obeyed, screwing up the first paper and throwing it into the corner of the room.

"Okay our first character is Sandy, a bubbly waitress who laughs at your jokes." said the doctor.

JR looked at the doctor as if he was the mad man and wrote the name Sandy in the happy column. He didn't let his guard down though, he was waiting for the trick.

"Gina, bakes the best apple pie in the state…"

JR wrote Gina in the happy column.

"Peter, smells of feet."

JR put Peter in the sad column.

"Graham, brought you a Porsche for your birthday."

Graham went in the happy column.

"Phillip, stole your new car the very next day… Ben, copied you homework and got better grades than you… Emmylou, sings beautifully… Johnny, drew a moustache on your face while you slept… Pam, shared your first kiss… Adam, shot your mother in the head…"

JR started to write his own name in the sad column before he realised what the doctor had done.

He glared at the doctor, suddenly tense.

The doctor held his hands up for calm.

"I am preparing you." said Dr Stanhope. "We both know that you hope for your freedom after the trial. And we both know that you want to be reconciled with AJ, but you have to understand that your feelings are not the only ones that matter. For a second there you were in your son's shoes. If you had the old titles, love and hate, there instead of happy and sad where would you have written your name?"

"Hate." said JR slowly looking back down at the paper.

Dr Stanhope nodded.

"And so while you are in this empathic frame of mind as part of your treatment I want you to read this."

The doctor handed JR a copy of the latest issue of Hello.

JR almost didn't recognise the little boy beside Marissa smiling from the front cover, the last time he had seen AJ, at the court room, he had looked sad and scared. Even their last days together after the Chandler shooting he hadn't seen such a smile.

"I want you to think of AJ while you read this article." said the Doctor gently. "Put yourself in the place of a little boy trying to deal with the fact that his father shot his mother…"

…


	395. Chapter 395 : Consequences II

**Posting early today as I'm off to the cinema... I should add JR alert!**

**...**

JR really didn't want to play the doctor's game, but he picked up the magazine and turned to read the article. Well he tried to read the words but he was so distracted by the pictures. They all looked so happy… _AJ_ looked so happy without him. That was the last thing he wanted to see.

In the first series of pictures where they were playing up to the cameras one picture in particular caught his eye… Bianca was bending forward saying something to AJ and his son had his head tipped back with laughter. Even as JR was glaring at the images Dr Stanhope's game of consequences come back to him. He found himself remembering Bianca fifteen years ago, when they were teenagers together; she could make _him_ laugh like that back then. And then another memory drifted unwanted to the front of his mind, there was a picture just like that in his mom's family album at home, only then it was Tad leaning forward and JR bursting with laughter as they tried to take a family picture on the couch.

JR roughly turned the page, trying to push down his memories, he didn't want to feel sympathetic, he wanted to feel angry, only it would seem his new medication was severely affecting his ability to get mad. Now he found himself faced with an image of Marissa embracing Bianca in a full length photograph. Marissa looked happy and confident. The way she wore her hair short these days reminded him of how she had looked when they first met; the timid, slightly insecure woman who he'd swept off her feet… He'd loved all she represented back them? A woman who was so kind and gentle… Babe's sister… Someone who he knew would be a good mother to AJ. He was trying to remember when it all changed between them ; when she stopped being the sweet caring Marissa he knew and loved. Then he remembered, Annie; that was when she changed - when he changed! He found himself drawn to another woman… because good and kind had quickly gotten dull. It was after the divorce that Marissa seemed to develop a tougher skin, and started to give back as good as she got… She developed a little sass which is ultimately what drew JR back to her. JR had to stop himself laughing at the irony; she was the one to betray him with another woman this time!

Then JR shook his head, he should be angrier than this, he shouldn't be laughing.

He turned to the next page. The picture at the top featured the family lined up on a staircase, this time Marissa was hugging Gabby and AJ was standing in front of Bianca proudly holding Miranda by the hand. Birthday twins, that is what they called themselves, born and torn apart on the same day. JR's eyes fixed on Miranda. For nine months she had been his baby. For nine months he had sung to her and fed her and held her, while Bianca grieved for her lost child and his real son was being raised by strangers. He fought so hard to keep Miranda when he thought his own child was dead… and he swore so hard that he would never lose his son again when his own child was found.

The familiar rage finally returned when his eyes strayed to Marissa's smiling face. She was not going to take his son from him!

"Are you thinking of AJ?" Dr Stanhope asked, the question cutting through his dark thoughts.

"I am." JR muttered.

"And are you actually reading the article?"

JR didn't answer, he just turned to the next page.

It was full of pictures of the kids. Miranda smiling with a photo of her horse; Gabby holding up a book and on the next page all AJ… AJ with Marissa; with Gabby and Miranda; with Bianca… AJ looking very happy.

JR saw AJ's name in a box beside the article and found himself reading the words.

…

"_My most favourite thing is my family. I love them and they love me and we always laugh and play. _

_I love my mom… she's the best mom in the world! She makes everything better. When she couldn't remember me she still loved me and was still my mom and now she remembers more and more. Binks is my other mom now. My mom really really likes her… and I do too. She was hurt real bad and was sick a long time but it didn't stop her smiling… I like it when she smiles… and she's really brave and kind! And Miranda; she is my Birthday twin and best friend and she is really smart. And Gabby is like my little sister, she looks up to me and I teach her things like how to draw a sail boat to go with her fishes… _

_Is it okay to choose my whole family as my favourite thing? I love all of them because they always make me happy even when so many other things make me sad."_

…

JR wanted so hard to find something to hate in that short quote; find something there that he could take as proof that Marissa and Bianca were manipulating his son. But, in truth, he could hear AJ's voice in his head as he read the words.

The last line in the article mentioning happy and sad drew JR's thoughts back to Dr Stanhope's little game of consequences.

"_Adam, shot your mother in the head…"_

"_For a second there you were in your son's shoes. If you had the old titles, love and hate, there instead of happy and sad where would you have written your name?"_

For the first time JR saw the past year from his son's point of view… in the boy's eyes he must have seemed a monster… He had systematically set out to destroy Bianca and Marissa's happiness, all because he was jealous, and at no point had he seen AJ as anything but a bargaining chip; a possession that was his and his alone. At no point did he consider how it affected his son.

But even as JR's sympathy for AJ grew, he couldn't help the jealousy that was also building.

Why did it have to be Marissa and Bianca who were making his son so happy?!

Unable to control his feelings of resentment JR turned back to the start of the article and began to read. He wanted to know exactly what they had been getting up to with his child!

…


	396. Chapter 396 : The Dinner Party

Griffin stepped out into the lounge straightening his tie.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Cara gave him a smile.

"You look great." she said, although she couldn't resist the urge to straighten his collar.

"I'm not sure why you insist we dress up, it's just dinner at Ryan's." said Griffin, adjusting his collar slightly where it pinched.

"Because it's sometimes nice to make an effort." said Cara"…Well?" she added taking a step back and holding open her arms.

"Well?" asked Griffin, not sure what she wanted.

Cara held her arms out wider and did a little spin,

"Well?"

"Oh…" said Griffin finally catching on. "You look nice."

"Nice." cried Cara, shaking her head at her hopeless brother. "I look amazing. I haven't been able to fit in this dress for months… You really need more lessons in talking to ladies."

"I don't know, I seem to manage." said Griffin grinning back at her.

Cara swatted his arm.

"Come on." said Cara picking up her purse. "We'll be late."

Charlie had already been dropped off at Opal's and Cara was hiding a little thrill of excitement for the night ahead, because Griffin didn't know that Kendal was coming tonight as well.

…

When Ryan opened the door Griffin handed over a bottle of wine, and then Cara stepped forward.

"You look stunning." said Ryan, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." said Cara, she gave her brother a sideways look. "See that's how you should speak to ladies." she whispered.

"Can I get you a glass of something?" Ryan asked as they stepped into the apartment.

"Beer?" asked Griffin.

"A glass of red." requested Cara.

"I'll be right back." said Ryan, disappearing into the kitchen.

Now they were alone Griffin fidgeted slightly, he had only been in Ryan's a few times before. It was a nice place… which reminded him.

"Have you heard back from the Rental agency?" Griffin asked. They only had a week to find a new apartment and Cara seemed to be dragging her heels, at finding them a new place. Cara had been particularly coy about this evening and Griffin was beginning to worry that this was her and Ryan's way of breaking it to him that they were moving in together and he was on his own.

"Just be patient, the perfect solution is waiting just around the corner." said Cara, "Trust me!"

_Yep, his sister was defiantly hiding something._

Griffin decided to drop the subject and had a proper look round at his surroundings. Ryan had made quite an effort laying the table with candles and flowers; then Griffin noticed there was a fourth place setting.

"Are we expecting someone else?" he asked, as Ryan came back with their drinks.

"Yeah," said Ryan, checking his watch. "Only she's running a little late."

"She?"

Then he noticed Cara's wide grin.

Griffin's mouth went dry.

"Kendal?"

He swallowed and smoothed down his hair.

"Maybe." said Cara with a chuckle.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you answer it?" his sister suggested.

Indeed, there was Kendal standing on the doorstep, a bottle of wine in her hand. Griffin's brain short circuited for a moment.

"You look stunning!" he managed, mimicking Ryan's actions earlier, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"And you look very handsome." replied Kendal, her fingers seductively trailing down the lapel of his jacket.

"When he makes the effort." said Cara, with a tease, stepping in to give Kendal a hug. She winked at her brother as if to say, _see you do know how to talk to girls._

…

Conversation over dinner flowed over a wide range of subjects, beginning with concern over Bianca and Marissa, the trial, moving on to the Erica movie soon to be released, the Midnight Shadow film in pre-production, Erica's wedding plans and then the conversation settled on their children, comparing joys and horror stories. Ryan and Kendal taking delight in letting Cara in on what was still to come with little Charlie.

The conversation about Charlie got Griffin's thoughts returning to their accommodation predicament. Kendal noticed his changed expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Now's not the time." said Griffin, not wanting to burden her.

"Is this about your eviction?" she asked, "Because…" Kendal's eyes flicker to Cara briefly, "… I do have the perfect solution, for both of us."

"Us?"

"My house is huge… I just rattle around it now that Bianca has moved out. It's lonely. I would love for you and Cara to stay."

Cara gave her brother a hopeful grin, _so that was her scheme._

"We wouldn't want to intrude." said Griffin, trying to be polite even though his heart raced with the thought of being able to see Kendal everyday. It wasn't an invitation to move in… they still weren't quite to that point in their relationship… but still.

"You will be doing me a favour I swear. There are plenty of spare rooms and it wouldn't take much to turn Gabby's room into a nursery again. Plus the fact it would do my boys good to have a man around the house. Ian's getting wilder and wilder these days."

"Um…" said Griffin.

Cara leaned across the table.

"That's Griff for yes." she said with a laugh.

Kendal smiled.

"Excellent, I'm glad that's sorted."

Griffin look from Cara to Kendal, with a clear feeling he'd been railroaded here… not that he really minded.

"It sounds like it is." He said, sharing a helpless gaze with Ryan.

…


	397. Chapter 397 : Goodnights

**Thank you readers and reviewers you have been awesome this week as always.**

**I'm sorry to announce yet another disruption to my regular posts. I'm being sent on a training course so I will be away from my laptop until Saturday. I hope you can bear the wait.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - AJ meets JR's lawyer, and the _Inquirer_ goes one step too far.**

**...**

Marissa tucked the blankets under AJ's chin. Bianca had already been in to say goodnight and now AJ was settling into his pillow.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" Marissa asked, kissing his forehead as he snuggled under the covers.

AJ nodded sleepily.

"Uncle Jack talked about what they might ask me to say, and that I should just tell the truth…" AJ noticed his mom raise her eyebrow. "Is it alright to call him Uncle Jack; he said it was." He asked suddenly uncertain.

"I think it's wonderful that he told you it's okay." said Marisa happily.

AJ nodded.

"And he said afterwards we could go on his dingy again and sail round the harbour."

"Well that will be fun." said Marissa, "So you're not worried about tomorrow?"

"If I tell the truth then everything is going to be fine." said AJ with a little yawn. "Uncle Jack said so."

Marissa couldn't resist the urge to give her son one last kiss.

"If Uncle Jack said so, then I know everything is going to be okay." she whispered in his ear.

Sitting back she stroked her fingers through his scruffy mop of blonde hair.

"Goodnight AJ. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." AJ sleepily muttered into his pillow.

…

In the opposite wing of the house Bianca was settling Miranda in for the night. She had come in from saying goodnight to AJ to find her eldest child; sat up in bed; the bedside light on; busy sketching away in the journal Dr Stanhope had given her.

"What are you drawing?" Bianca asked, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

Miranda simply held up her picture. It was of a smiley face in a car with a pair of shorts hanging in the air above it.

"You saw flying shorts today?" Bianca asked in playful confusion, not really understanding Miranda's happy picture.

"No," explained Miranda. "When Reggie was driving us all home from school he asked me if I'd seen anything that made me smile today, but I couldn't think of anything. So Reggie said they should all try and think of something to make me smile. And then Gabby suddenly cried out 'Giant swimming trunks!" and looked at me all expectantly. It made us all laugh. We worked out she was trying to tell a joke but forgot the bit before that makes it funny. AJ thinks it was the 'What do get if you cross a whale with an elephant?' one.

"Giant swimming trunks." said Bianca with a nod.

Miranda nodded and started laughing again at the memory.

Bianca gave her daughter a kiss.

"Well I'm glad it was your baby sister that gave you something to smile at today." she said, "Are you ready for bed now."

A hint of apprehension appeared in Miranda's face. It was her first night back in her own bed.

"I'll leave the night-light on," reassured Bianca, stroking her daughter's brow as the child settled into her pillow. "And we are just a few doors away if you need us… okay."

Miranda nodded her head slowly before half-closing her eyes.

"Just think happy thoughts; think of bad jokes and your silly sister." added Bianca kissing Miranda's brow.

Miranda smiled at the words and the contact.

"Goodnight, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Miranda sighed, curling onto her side and giving in to sleep.

…

Marissa and Bianca were sat up side by side in bed, both caught up in their worries.

"Do you think the kids will be alright?" Bianca asked.

"AJ is confident with his _Uncle_ Jack's help he'll be fine. Although I'm not sure what seeing his dad again will do to him, if it gets that far."

Bianca reached across and squeezed her knee.

"AJ has been amazing through all this. I don't think that is going to stop if he's faced by his father. As long as he knows he has you and us behind him I think he can cope with anything, I really do, he's incredible!"

"And I suppose all that's left is to see if Miranda can sleep through the night."

"She went to bed thinking happy thoughts, I hope it helps. There is just so much uncertainty at the moment."

"Hey," said Marissa, taking the hand resting on her knee into her own. "With you as her example she'll be alright. You are so brave… she must have got a little of that from you. She's a Kane woman for goodness sake!"

"That can sometimes be a lot to live up to." said Bianca nervously. "I wasn't that much older than her when I stopped eating because I couldn't take the pressure. It felt like I had no control and the only thing I had any influence on was the food I put in my body. It almost killed me!"

"But you got through it. You have overcome so much! Miranda knows this and I know you inspire her."

"I just never thought that my daughter would need counselling."

Bianca caught Marissa watching her with patient sympathy.

"But if it helps her then I guess isn't a bad thing." she added with a small smile. "And Dr Stanhope is a miracle worker."

"Yes he is!" said Marissa with a cute wrinkle of her nose. "There are far fewer holes in my Swiss-cheese brain as evidence of that."

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, but then Marissa bit her lip.

"Speaking of doctors." she said nervously. "You didn't finish telling me about how things went with David."

"No change." said Bianca. "I went through all those hoops to be told there is no change and to keep doing what we're doing. He said they were considering lowering my medication at some point, so I won't rattle after ever meal… but my muscle development will be slowed by the change of steriods so it won't happen for a while yet."

"That's understandable." said Marissa, but she sensed there was something that Bianca was holding back. "Did he say anything else?"

Bianca frowned and shifted self-consciously in the bed, looking down at her numb left leg.

"He made noises about trying again with the Orpheus treatment; finding me a full cure."

"He can do that?"

Bianca looked up at the excitement in Marissa's eyes.

"I'm not sure I want him to." Bianca admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't want to end up spending more months in hospital. I can't put the kids through that again, and I don't think I could bear it myself… summoning up more hope on such a slim chance. I know it's not perfect but I'm coping with my dumb leg and I will keep on coping. I just don't think I would cope in the disappointment if it didn't work." Bianca watched as the excitement faded from Marissa's eyes. "We can cope can't we?"

Marissa found Bianca a wide smile and kissed Bianca sweetly on the lips.

"As long as we have each other." She said reassuringly.

"So you're happy?" asked Bianca pulling away slightly to look into Marissa's eyes once more.

"I'm happy. Are you?"

"I am – I guess it's just with everything else that's happened…" Bianca sighed "… So you really think you could love a girl with a gammy leg?"

"Only if she could love a girl with a Swiss-cheese brain?!" Marissa replied with a playful grin.

"Very easily!" said Bianca, nuzzling her nose against Marissa's, "I love you, and I love our kids and I love our house and I love that we are a family. I never want that to change."

"Then we won't let it."

Marissa smiled.

"I love you too, Bianca." she sighed, closing the distance between them for another gentle kiss.

…


	398. Chapter 398 : AJs briefing

AJ was sat on the chair his legs swinging back and forth while his newly adopted Uncle Jack was checking the voicemail on his cell. They were waiting in a room at the Yacht Club only the meeting hadn't started yet; JR's lawyers were late.

Just then there was a ping from the nearby elevator and the stomp of shoes on the carpeted hallway.

"Jackson Montgomery I presume." said the lady who walked in. She had black hair and wore a vivid red suit. She put her briefcase down on a nearby table and reached out to shake hands.

It wasn't who Jackson was expecting, but he rallied quickly.

"Carol Robinson in person. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

JR's lawyer gave him a lipstick thin smile.

"When I heard that a former District Attorney was acting as legal counsel, I felt this required a more personal touch."

"I am just here to guarantee the boy's legal rights, as a friend of the family."

"Of course." said Carol, her painted smile unchanging.

She turned her attention to AJ.

"And young man, how are you finding life without your daddy?"

AJ looked up, his eyes briefly flicking to Jackson before he answered.

"It's good. I have sisters and a house and two mommies who love me. I'm very happy!"

…

Carol hid her displeasure with a cough and then took a seat opposite AJ. She didn't really expect the child to be much of an asset at the trial except in the publicity department, but he had to at least sound like he was on their side!

Like the boy, she too looked to Jackson, although her gaze was more of a glare, before turning her attention to the problem at hand.

"You know that sounded awfully rehearsed." said Carol, her painted smile returning to her lips.

"I only practiced it a little…" said AJ

Carol leant forward in a motherly gesture.

"The trouble is that when you rehearse like that, even if what you say is true it sounds like a lie. So for the trial I don't want you to rehearse your exact words, just give an honest answer."

"I did." said AJ, defensively.

"Well let's try again shall we?" said Carol, sitting back to open her briefcase and pulling out a file, there wasn't anything of relevance on it, but it didn't hurt to put on a show. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to reply honestly and succinctly."

"Sissilly?" asked AJ with a frown of confusion.

Jackson put a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Succinctly means to make you answers as short as you can."

Still frowning AJ nodded his head,

"Like with the police?"

Jackson smiled,

"Exactly like you did with the police!"

Happy he understood AJ turned back to Carol Robinson.

"I'm ready now."

Carol cleared her throat and checked through her imaginary list, trying to hide the flicker of interest at the mention of police… before remembering the family had been caught up in the hospital hostage crisis a few months back and that had nothing to do with the case.

"I know it's a long time to think back to but how did you feel about your daddy just before the shooting; before your mommy was hurt?"

"I hated him." said AJ, "He was mean and scary."

"How was he mean?" Carol asked.

"Um…" said AJ, trying to think of a good example, "He called mom names and told me that my mommy didn't love me anymore, when she did!"

"Do you think that might have had something to do with his illness? You know your daddy was ill?"

"H-he was ill when he hurt Binks. He's been in hospital, I know that." said AJ nodding his head in understanding, "But he was mean to mom before he was ill."

"Do you think that some of the words he said were because he was upset about Marissa leaving him to be with Bianca?"

"But Mommy was happier with Binks! She was always happy when Binks was around. Daddy couldn't make her be happy like that. After the holiday when she and daddy got back together she wasn't really in love with him; it was only because she was afraid. She wasn't sure she could be in love with a lady because she never had before; but she was."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yeah." said AJ, "But she didn't have to tell me I could always see she liked Bianca more. When it was just us she used to give me a big smile but when she looked at daddy she looked sad."

"But you can understand why your daddy was upset that she lied to him?"

"But mommy felt bad that she lied. She said sorry, and she meant it! I heard her say sorry even when daddy was being drunk and scary. She wanted to help him get better, she wanted him to be my daddy again like before, but it just made him mad"

"You said the word scary again, what made your daddy scary."

"He got drunk a lot when mom left. It was scary when he drove me places in the car because he would swerve and shout rude things at people if they got in his way…"

Jackson put a hand on AJ's back.

"JR drove you when he was drunk?"

AJ nodded.

"To Tad's or to school…"

"And the driving was what was scary?" asked Carol, not wanting to lose her thread.

"The drinking was scary. He would say mean things about my mom and Bianca… he fell over the chair one time, right over like a somersault, but he wouldn't let mommy help him up… He tried to drag me away from Mommy and Binks when we were having lunch at Nana Krystal's and then he stole Binks car and crashed it into a tree!" AJ shrank in his chair, clearly still upset by the memory, "That is what made him scary… And then he shot mom!"

"We are still not clear if that was accidental or not." said Carol quickly.

Jackson coughed to hide his disgust.

"I think he did shoot her." said AJ his voice going very quiet. "He hated her and he wanted me to live with him again but I was scared to. I did try and pretend that everything was okay, when he came to see me; that he was just my daddy and nothing was wrong… I thought if I pretended to be his son again he would stop being so mean to mom, but he wouldn't. He didn't like seeing her being with Bianca."

"Do you think your daddy was in love with Marissa, before she left him to be with Bianca?"

AJ frowned at that.

"I don't think so." He said slowly and then he looked up at Carol with wide blue eyes. "If you love someone you wouldn't hurt them so much."

Carol gave AJ a half smile.

"Are you telling me that you never pulled the pigtails of the girls you like at school?"

AJ's cheeks turned pink.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Okay," said Carol, suddenly realising how out of date her analogy was. She tried a different tack. "Before all this happened you loved your daddy, right?"

"Yeah." said AJ.

"But your feelings changed when he started acting differently. Do you love your daddy now?"

AJ shook his head.

"Well maybe that is what happened to your daddy. He loved Marissa but he was really upset when it turned out that she didn't really love him back… and in fact all this time had been in love with someone else."

"No," said AJ, "Because if daddy was sorry and was nice to mom again I would have forgiven him, but when mommy said sorry… he didn't forgive her. He was just got angrier and he wouldn't stop being mean. So… so… it wasn't the same!" finished AJ stumbling over his end statement.

Carol looked down at her notes; this interview was indeed to prove that AJ wouldn't be much of an asset at the trial except for the PR coup against Marissa.

"AJ," said Carol struggling to come up with a new angle. "Before Marissa moved back into the mansion, you were on holiday with Bianca and her daughters. Now your mom left you with Bianca and came back to celebrate your daddy's birthday. Can you tell me more about the holiday?"

"Sure," said AJ, leaning forward trustingly. "We went to the lakes. Mommy and me had a room next to Bink's, only there room was way better than ours. Binks had a meeting so mom took us all to this cool soft play area and then we went and played by the pool…"

"So your mom and Bianca had separate rooms?"

"Yeah," said AJ. "I did ask if we could share and the mommy's went together but mom said no." AJ smiled then. "But when mommy went home I got to share with Miranda anyway… Before our mommies got together we thought it would be cool if they would fall in love so we could be real twins! But I wanted mommy to be in love with daddy too back them. It would have been so cool if we could all be a family together, but we couldn't."

"So you wanted your mom to be with Bianca and your Daddy?"

"Yeah." said AJ. "But that was when I had a nice daddy, not a mean one! I like mom with Binks now!"

Carol nodded, but she scrawled a little note in the margins of her notes.

"So you said before that you know you mommy liked Bianca more than your daddy. Do you think they could have been having a secret relationship before Marissa went back for your daddy's birthday?"

"…With kissing and stuff?" AJ asked.

"…With kissing and stuff," Carol echoed, "Is it possible?"

"I don't know." said AJ a genuine frown of confusion on his face. "I don't think so. They hugged lots but not kissing."

"Were they ever in the room alone together?"

"We had a nap… and mom watched the TV in Bink's room and when mommy woke us up she acting a bit funny and Bianca looked sad…"

"Do you think they had a fight?"

Jackson leant forward.

"You don't have to answer that AJ." said Jackson cutting off the conversation. "And Miss Robinson if you are going to try and make it look like Marissa and Bianca were having an affair with the suggestion that Marissa was only using JR to make Bianca jealous… _because I can see where you're going with this_." he growled at Carol's look of indignation. "… Then it is a matter of court record in fact that this was not the case and it is as AJ has already stated, that Marissa moved in with JR because she was scared to accept her lesbian attraction to her best friend. The holiday was the pivotal point because that is the moment that Bianca admitted her attraction. Find another question!"

"I think that's all for now." said Carol.

She glared at Jackson and shuffled the papers on her lap before turning to give AJ another thin smile. This kid was not going to be any help at all in the court room… unless they can managed a pre-recorded statement maybe… something where he couldn't be cross examined! It could also be a media coup, _'expressing concern over the child's welfare in the stressful courtroom'_; that was the way to manage this!

Carol smiled inwardly, that was the solution!

"Young man you have been wonderful and have given me much to think about. Thank you. I shall be in touch again before the trial."

"_We_ will be happy to attend any additional briefs." said Jackson, giving her a false a smile in return.

…

When Carol had departed, AJ turned to Jackson.

"Did I do okay?"

Jackson gave AJ a wide smile and patted him on the back.

"AJ, you were a champ! After that honest performance I don't think you will be appearing for the defence!"

…


	399. Chapter 399 : Back to work

Marissa stepped into Krystal's and was surprised to find herself engulfed in her mother's arms.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" her mom asked, still holding her tight.

"Mom…" said Marissa with a laugh. "I'm your manager it's about time I got back to work!"

"Look, you don't have to hurry back you've still got a lot on your plate and we're coping." said Krystal not letting go.

"But I want to." said Marissa extracting herself from Krystal's hug. "I need normal right now."

Krystal stepped back and gave her daughter a smile.

"Well it's good to have you back!" she said.

…

'WELCOME BACK!' exclaimed the banner over the Miranda Centre entrance.

Bianca gave everyone who was politely applauding her return a warm smile.

"I'm glad to be back!" she announced, to more applause, "So let's do some good!"

The assembled crowd of staff and volunteers took turns to personally welcome Bianca back to the Miranda centre. Despite desperately wanting to be there, she hadn't properly returned to work since her assault at the art gallery opening almost three months ago. Bianca was pleased to see that Muriel had kept everything running so smoothly.

Muriel pulled her to one side before Bianca could begin her descent of the stairs up to her office.

"I hope it's not an imposition." she said, giving Bianca a nervous smile, "But we made a few changes while you were away. We thought you might be better on the ground floor. We put you in Pete's office and he's moved upstairs next to finance."

"Makes sense." said Bianca, trying not to notice the embarrassment on her old friend's face as she tried hard not to stare at Bianca's crutches and scars. "I wasn't relishing climbing those stairs every day."

Muriel nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"I'll be right next door if you need me." Muriel added.

Bianca put a comforting hand on the older lady's arm,

"I'm sure I will, because you're indispensable."

She paused for a moment.

"Actually," said Bianca, as she moved towards her relocated office, "There is something… I've an idea for a fund raiser, could you send Naomi and Trevor through to my office, and is Nadia still PR manager in our L.A. office..?"

"I'll get her to give you a call." finished Muriel.

"Thank you." said Bianca. Then she froze; her new office had been set out exactly like her office upstairs - right down to the photo's of her girls on her desk.

"You set it all up?"

"Well, we all wanted your return to work to be as effortless as possible. We've missed you."

Bianca gave the older a woman a grin.

"You know I really am going to have to buy you a halo, you're an angel."

Muriel laughed.

"Better not, it will only look rusty compared to yours. I'll let you get settled and then send the two 'funds'-gurus through."

Bianca watched Muriel hurry away before slowly stepping across to ease herself into her chair. Despite the change in location it felt like she had never been away.

…

Marissa pinned her order onto the carousel and called to Tom the chef to hurry with the meal for table seven.

"Feels like you've never been away." said Krystal giving her daughter a grin as she slipped passed with a tray of drinks.

"It really doesn't." said Marissa, giving Tom a nod of thanks as he brought the requested order up to the hatch.

It wasn't entirely true that nothing had changed; Marissa was sensing people were staring at her more. Before, except to her friends and family, she had been nothing special, just a face in crowd. Now complete strangers knew her face and felt they knew her. Women she didn't know were being terribly friendly with her and one man looked up, started and then after muttering rude words stormed out of the restaurant. She tried to let it go, but it made her wonder if that is that what it feels like to be a celebrity. She wondered how Erica could stand it all these years, it was exhausting.

As the morning rush settled into the lull before lunch a sullen looking Scott came it.

Seeing him so down worried Marissa immensely,

"Oh, god what's happened… not Holly?"

Scott held up his hands to stop her rushing forward to give him a hug.

"She's fine… she opened her eyes yesterday!"

Marissa smiled with relief.

"So why the long face?"

"I was passing a news stand and thought you should see this, if you haven't already."

Scott dropped a copy on the _Inquirer_ on the counter. They had put the Hello magazine picture of her hugging AJ in his room on their front cover. The headline read, _'Lesbian turns her son into a girl'_.

Marissa turned to Scott in horror.

"What the hell?!"

…


	400. Chapter 400 : Council of War

**Okay how did that happen exactly... 400 chapters? It just feels like I passed the 300th mark?!**

**Thank you everyone still reading and reviewing, I love it when I find out we're on the same wavelength! **

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - JR bumps into Annie, Dr Stanhope uncovers the real cause of Miranda's nightmares and Marissa makes an unexpected discovery whilst packing for the trial...**

**...**

As soon as news got out about the _Inquirer_'s twist of the _Hello_ article those affected quickly realised something had to be done. At the end of the day a group consisting of Erica, Krystal, Jackson, Marissa, Bianca, Jesse and Tad gathered at the Martin's house for a council of war. Jackson had brought an addition guest as well, Derek Nassir the DA who would be prosecuting JR's case.

"Surely we can sue them for libel now." said Marissa, glaring at the latest cover of the _Inquirer._ Under the ridiculous headline LESBIAN TURNS HER SON INTO A GIRL they had picked out any little thing they could in the HELLO photograph to make AJ look as girly as possible; picking up on his long hair and in the background of the picture the doll house and a princess dress poking out of the play-closet he shared with Miranda and Gabby. Right down to a Mini Mouse coaster by his bedside that had been a gift from Gabby when they were in Disneyland.

"We have to be careful when dealing with that paper." said Krystal. "Although they are certainly showing signs of desperation of they think anyone is going to swallow that garbage!"

"But we have a case." insisted Marissa. "This is defamation of character with no factual base what so ever. They haven't got a leg to stand on!"

"But they unfortunately have the video." said Krystal sadly.

Bianca groaned,

"But they wouldn't use it?"

"Video?" asked the DA leaning forward.

Marissa's cheeks turned red and Bianca looked uncomfortable.

Jackson cleared his throat.

"JR, in an attempt to keep custody of AJ, secretly recorded Marissa and Bianca in bed together with an aim to blackmail them. We believed the video was destroyed, but it would seem that JR kept a copy."

"And he's handed it to the papers?" Derek asked.

Erica picked up the story,

"We spoke to the Inquirer editor and he was the one who told us that they had images from the video. He said he was sitting on it for the moment… but then he also said he would try to keep the children out of it… The real problem is Rupert Henderson; he seems to be managing a personal vendetta against Marissa."

"Do we know why?" asked Jesse, making his own notes as the conversation went on.

Tad cleared his throat.

"I think I can answer that question." he said. "Erica and Krystal asked me to look into any connection between Rupert Henderson and Carol Robinson. It has taken some digging but I think I've found the link…"

He had everyone's attention now.

He picked up a file from the table beside him.

"I thought there must be some legal link between the two but he seemed to keep his hands pretty clean. The only legal case I could find against Rupert Henderson, outside his papers misdemeanours, is over twenty-five years old and actually affected his son Nathan Henderson. Young Nathan was arrested for manslaughter and dangerous driving after a Porsche in the family's ownership crashed into a New York bus stop at high speed killing one man and maiming a nineteen year old girl."

"Twenty-five years ago… it's too long for Carol to have acted as his lawyer." said Jackson.

"I haven't got to the worst part yet." said Tad, pulling out a newspaper cutting. "Nathan was released without charge that same day and the chauffeur's son, David, confessed and was charged and served fifteen year. He came out of prison a very rich man… a very _very_ rich man…"

"That sounds like a payout." said Jesse.

"You are suggesting a cover up?" asked the DA, a frown of disbelief on his face.

"And what has this got to do with Carol Robison? If she wasn't the lawyer..?" added Jackson.

"That is where things get really interesting." said Tad. "Eighteen year old Carol Minchin was a key witness after the crash. It was her best friend that lost her arm. Carol in fact was the one to identify David Colman, the chauffeur's son, in the line-up. Miss Minchin then went on to study law at Harvard after winning a very generous college grant from a charity which has traceable links to the Henderson media empire. There she met and fell in love with Edward Robinson, they married just seven years later."

Krystal frowned with confusion.

"I may be being a little dense here but what exactly are you suggesting?"

Tad sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Present company please accept that this is just speculation…" he said nodding in the direction of the DA, "… but I am saying that Carol Robinson, or as she was, Carol Minchin took part in a cover-up resulting in the imprisonment of an innocent man. That is the hold Carol Robinson has over Rupert and his newspaper empire."

"You have proof?" Derek asked.

Tad sighed.

"Not in so many words." said Tad, "But it must be there somewhere and I'm going to keep digging until I find it! If it looks fishy, and smells fishy, you'll usually find a fish!"

The DA shook his head in horror.

"You are suggesting that one of _the_ leading media moguls in the country covered up an act of man-slaughter?"

"And is now being blackmailed for his pains." finished Tad. "The truth is, if we want to stop the filth flowing from the pages of the _Inquirer_, the person we really need to bring down is Carol Robinson!"

…


	401. Chapter 401 : Fire

**Just to say - this chapter ended up a whole different place from where it started :o)**

...

Marissa was driving home from the Martin's house still fuming with anger. Nothing had been decided about what to do about the _Inquirer_'s persecution and there was no clear solution on how to stop it happening again…

Marissa turned into the drive a little more violently than she expected and scrunched to a halt on the gravel. She looked across to Bianca to check she was okay and was surprised to see her girlfriend watching her with a smile on her lips.

"What?" she asked startled out of her anger by Bianca's brilliant smile.

"Tonight." said Bianca, "You were right there with the lawyer speak… slander and defamation…"

"It was libel not slander, slander refers to a spoken statement." corrected Marissa, slow to see Bianca's point.

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do…" said Marissa trailing off as she spoke, suddenly not sure where the thought had come from.

"Does that mean that your memories are coming back?"

Marissa searched inside herself for a moment. It didn't feel like there was a new part to her memory. She wasn't sure how she knew those facts they were just there when she needed them.

"It was just something I knew." said Marissa with an apologetic shrug.

"You had a bit of your old fire back there as well." said Bianca still smiling.

Marissa frowned slightly.

"It's just makes me so mad that they think they can just say those things without repercussions. That these people can take it upon themselves to make our lives a misery and we have no come back! The injustice of it just sticks in my craw."

"That's the fire." said Bianca with a laugh, leaning close for a quick kiss. "And you're right, we need to find a way to stop this. After the trial I think we should risk it and take them to court. If we've got a case?"

"We've got a case; a blind man could see it! But if they release the video?"

Bianca paused in thought.

"I don't know…" she said. "I just want this to stop."

Marissa squeezed her hand.

"We'll find a way." she said giving her girlfriend a sweet grin.

Bianca sighed and nodded, and then looked up towards the house.

"We better get in; we're already late for the kids. Reggie will want to get home and continue their packing."

Marissa kept her grip on her hand and pulled Bianca closer for a warm kiss.

"I love you." she whispered, she hadn't had a chance to say it properly today… and wasn't going to miss a chance.

"I love you too." said Bianca resting her forehead against Marissa's. "But we really need to get in. I want to be there to put Miranda to bed."

Marissa nodded in agreement. Miranda was still having nightmares. Last night she had slept in her own bed for only a few hours before waking with a scream. Marissa had leaped out of bed and quickly shepherded Miranda from her room, along the hall and into Bianca's arms. Miranda sobbed for a few hours until she cried herself to sleep beside her mother, and still she awoke twice more with bad dreams before the night was through. They were going to keep following Dr Stanhope's instructions tonight with Miranda drawing her happy picture and sleeping in her own bed, but both Marissa and Bianca were aware that Miranda would probably be joining them again long before morning.

Marissa had her own worries about AJ tonight as well. He'd been taking the news stories and the pressure of the trial very well; she just wasn't sure how he was going to cope with this fresh accusation.

…

They stepped into the hall to hear the sound of the television coming from the den. Both women shared a grin as the followed the noise, expecting Reggie to be there with the kids playing computer games. Instead they found the unexpected sight of Reggie, AJ and Miranda keenly watching the news channel.

"What's all this?" Bianca asked.

Reggie looked up as the kids leaped off of the couch and threw themselves at their respective mothers.

"You're home," he exclaimed turning the sound down on the television set, "How was your little meeting?

"Not very productive." said Marissa. She pulled AJ into her arms as he hurried to greet her, but her eye was caught by an image of herself in the corner of the TV screen. "What's going on?" she asked referring to the news story.

"You haven't seen?" said Reggie turning the volume back up. "The media has finally seen the light thanks to your enemy!"

The news reader voiceover was now appearing over video footage of a pile of _Inquirer_ Magazines slowly dropping into a trash can before cutting to footage of the airport riot.

"…_Questions are already being asked over the morality of news stories when blatant lies are being paraded around as fact. This smear campaign by the Henderson News Corporation against a blameless child has caused a media frenzy. Carol Robinson, the lawyer who first brought this child's case to the media's attention has today expressed her own regrets over the distasteful free-for-all that followed her initial statement…"_

The program cut to recording in the news studio of Carol Robinson with her red suit and dark, perfectly coiffured hair.

"_I speak for myself and my client when I say that this story should not have been allowed to go this far. What is simply a custody disagreement between two parents should not have been turned into a war of this scale. Our concern is for the child. He is already under so much pressure, torn between two parents, coming to terms with his new 'unconventional' family, acting as witness at his father's upcoming trial. I am worried now that this may be too much for him. I saw him just yesterday and he was already nervous about telling the truth in the courtroom and now this…"_

Carol held up a copy of the _Inquirer_ for the camera.

"_I don't think the child deserves this kind of unwarranted pressure and I am persuing a case of libel against the Inquirer and it's editor for my client, JR Chandler. He may not have the custody rights he deserves at the moment but that won't stop him looking after the best interests of his son. I am also personally requesting now that AJ not present evidence in court for his father. Because I care about what happens to that little boy and I don't want him to suffer any more on my account."_

"You manipulative little… witch!" said Marissa in disgust, editing her language because of the kids still beside her. "She probably directed Henderson to put that story in the paper simply so she could make that statement!"

Marissa could see the lawyer's scheme clearly in her head. First she had tried to use AJ as the wedge between Marissa and JR during the trial. Making the boy act for the defence for the father 'he was being kept from'. Now she realised AJ was going to stand up for his mother, Carol was trying a different tack. She would instead get her and JR's faces smeared across the cover of every paper in the country by acting the good guy and seemingly standing up for AJ's rights! Trying to disguise the fact that she was the one pushing for the news stories all along! It infuriated the hell out of Marissa but a part of her felt that if it meant an end to all this offensive drivel in the Inquirer every day then she'd let them have this victory for now. It wasn't going to magic away the hatred that had been stirred up but it was something.

Marissa saw AJ watching her and her anger had subsided enough for her to give him a happy grin.

"You do know what this means don't you." she asked her son.

AJ shook his head. She bent down to pull him into another hug.

"It means that you did such a good job at telling the truth, that this Carol woman realised you wouldn't be of use to the defence case. So you probably won't be going to trial and you won't have to testify!"

Marissa then looked up at Bianca with a smile of malicious delight,

"And hopefully it will also mean that Mrs Robinson now realises that JR's case is indefensible and she's starting to sweat!"

…

Their room was cold as Bianca snuggled up beside Marissa in bed.

"How was AJ?" Bianca asked trying to find a warm spot against Marissa's side.

"Our little champ was great!" said Marissa and then she gave a snort of laughter. "Although he did ask if he could get a haircut! I'll give Opal a call in the morning and try and arrange something, I could do with a trim myself. How was Miranda?" she added as she curled round to find the most comfortable position in Bianca's arms.

"Well you were her happy thought for today." said Bianca, treating Marissa with a soft kiss in the corner of her lips. "You and your animal pancakes this morning… particularly the two legged dog/horse and the decapitated duck…"

Marissa smiled at the memory.

"Do you think she'll sleep through?" she asked, worry still haunted them both over the child's continued nightmares.

"She seems determined," said Bianca. "She was chanting a whole series of happy thoughts as she closed her eyes, and she's seeing Dr Stanhope tomorrow so finger's crossed that he can make some progress with finding out where these dreams are coming from."

"Do you want me to pick her up after?" Marissa asked, shifting her body again in their shared embrace after Bianca's cold foot brushed against her leg.

"I'll be at the hospital tomorrow anyway for the all clear on my toe so I'll do it… by then I should be back to my good brace and I can bound around a bit more."

Marissa gave her girlfriend a scolding look in the dark.

"Bounding around carefully!" she amended.

"Of course," said Bianca smoothly.

There was a brief moment of silence but sleep wouldn't come, Marissa still felt the tension left by today's events.

As if reading her mind, Marissa felt Bianca's hand in a comforting gesture, reach under her nightshirt and start rubbing her belly.

"Are you still mad about the news story?" Bianca asked quietly.

Marissa couldn't fight the happy sigh that bubbled up from the contact.

"It's the injustice of it all that really hurts. I want to do something to stop her but I don't know what."

"It sounds more and more like the lawyer in you is pushing through." Bianca whispered against her ear.

"Well aren't you mad?" Marissa asked, turning so the she could see Bianca's features in the dark of their room.

"I am… I'm mad about the article, but there are so many things going on right now I think I'm running out of room to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's the magazine articles and the threat of JR's video hanging over our heads, there is Miranda's nightmares, Reggie moving in on Friday, the Miranda centre fundraiser, my mother's wedding, the second instalment of my mom's life story coming out in cinemas throughout the globe, Thanksgiving and Christmas… and of course the trial… have you given any thought about what will happen if JR isn't prosecuted because if he gets off he is going to make our life hell!"

"That's not going to happen… he's guilty."

Bianca looked sadly at Marissa.

"The guilty don't always pay…" With a sigh Bianca closed her eyes. "I sometimes wish I could just live on an island miles away from any of this drama."

"Hmm." said Marissa, nestling closer, "A tropical island? With sandy beaches, coconuts and grass skirts…"

Bianca laughed at Marissa's wistful tone.

"Well I guess someone has their happy thought for the night."

"Not you?" asked Marissa giving her girlfriend a plaful nudge.

"Well I've never been one for making love on the beach I just imagine sand would get everywhere."

Marissa grinned.

"We could find a rocky outcrop and a beach towel?"

Bianca, more than willing to give into the distraction of Marissa's playful tone gave her girlfriend a smirk.

"Just so I can get the picture right; these coconuts you mentioned are they food or clothing."

With a light laugh Marissa kissed Bianca's cheek and slid her arm around Bianca's waist under her pyjama top, her anger forgotten.

"Food."

Bianca laughed too at Marissa's tickling touch.

"So just grass skirts."

"Mmmhmm." sighed Marissa planting a nibbling kiss on the lobe of Bianca's ear.

"And where are the kids?" asked Bianca, still playing at being a skeptic.

"Oh they have an island of their own with waterslides and a theme park."

"So on our island we just have grass skirts, coconuts and a beach towel, I think I'd rather be with the kids!"

"How about we rescue a four-poster bed from the wreck onto the beach with guaranteed sand free sheets." said Marissa as she trailed more kisses to Bianca's lips. "Which would mean grass skirts were optional as well…"

Bianca pulled away slightly, enjoying the game too much to give into Marissa's moves too quickly.

"So we're now ship wrecked and we don't even get grass skirts?"

"No." said Marissa, shifting herself on top of Bianca and finally capturing her lips with a hungry kiss. "It's just you and me."

"But what would we do all day?" Bianca asked innocently, although her eyes were shining with anticipation.

Marissa's eyes flickered down Bianca's body.

"Why don't I show you?"

…


	402. Chapter 402 : Birthday twins : Secrets

Miranda lay in bed trying hard to think happy thoughts, but just like always the image crept up behind her eyes of her mommy being hurt… screaming and terrified… and the man hurting her, a man she knew was her daddy, looking up and glaring at her and telling her it was all her fault.

Miranda wanted to forget the image. She wanted to sleep and not have that man's face flash into her mind. It was easier when mommy was there. It was easier when the dream woke her to open her eyes and see mommy smiling at her safe and happy. It was harder when she woke up alone in the dark with the fear that it was real and still happening and she could only scream for it to stop…

She didn't want to lay alone in the dark. She wanted to sleep and the only way she could sleep was by her mommy's side. Feeling guilty that she wasn't being the big brave girl she was expected to be, Miranda picked up her pillow and shuffled out into the landing to be with her mommy.

…

Miranda stopped in the hallway as the sound of muffled laughter drifted from mommy's bedroom. Mommy and Marissa were laughing at something. They sounded very happy and Miranda stood suddenly wracked with indecision. Mommy was happy right now but as soon as she saw Miranda she would be worried and sad again and Miranda hated making her mommy sad. She knew what she should do was turn right back around and go back to bed, but the thought of being alone, or worse waking up alone, terrified her.

Reluctantly Miranda turned back to her own bed but then she caught sight of a beam of light shining from under the door of AJ's room at the other end of the corridor. Drawn, as much by curiosity, as her need for companionship Miranda wandered off towards her birthday-twin's bedroom.

…

AJ looked up with a startled expression on his face as the door to his room opened.

"Miranda?" he said, sliding out from under his bedclothes and hurrying towards her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Miranda guiltily shook her head,

"Not yet." she said quietly, "I just didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to upset mommy again."

AJ, who had stopped just short of giving her a hug, looked down at his feet feeling little embarrassed but not sure why.

"You can stay with me if you want," he said, giving his almost-sister a smile, "If it helps?"

Then he had an idea.

"You can test out my truckle bed!" he exclaimed, hurrying back to his bed and eagerly pulling out the guest bed out from underneath. It was little more than a mattress on wheels.

Miranda was grateful for the offer. She carried her pillows to the little bed, but there wasn't a cover. AJ solved this problem too but dashing to the play-closet and bring out some of the doll blankets and the large fur-lined dressing-up cape that had belonged to Erica once upon a time.

Miranda made herself a nest under all the covers and gave her birthday-twin a grateful smile.

"Is that okay?" AJ asked still looking worried.

"It's perfect." said Miranda, resting her head on her pillow, it felt wonderful to have her almost-brother there with her. She felt safe enough to try and sleep. But as she lay there she was aware that AJ was still sat up in bed and still had his bed-side light on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up to peer over the edge of his slightly higher mattress.

"I'm writing a letter." said AJ, a frown of concentration on his face as he put pen to paper.

"Who are you writing to?" Miranda asked, "And why are you doing it now?"

"I'm cross with daddy. That lady told lies on the television. I wasn't afraid to tell the truth in court, I wanted to tell everyone how much I love my mom and my family and how much I hate my dad for hurting her! If I can't say it in court I am going to say it to my daddy!"

Miranda sat up a little straighter at the sight of tears, trickling down AJ's cheek.

"But you're sad?" she said, climbing up onto his mattress and giving him a hug, taking care not to squash his letter.

"I'm crying because I'm angry and I don't like being angry." AJ said, embarrassed, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Why can't you write it in the morning when you feel better?" Miranda asked.

"Mommy doesn't know. It would make her sad if she knew how upset I was." said AJ. "I want it to be a secret; can you keep it a secret?"

Miranda nodded her head knowingly; she knew exactly how he felt. She hated being a worry to her mommy too.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked.

AJ wiped away the last of his tears and nodded his head.

"I don't know what to write at the end?" he said handing her the letter written in his best handwriting to read.

Miranda put on her thinking cap, determined to help AJ. She knew a lot about letters from helping her mommy in the office, and she knew letters always ended with how you felt. Miranda always signed her letters with love and followed with lots of kisses, which wouldn't do here. Mommy signed most letters with 'yours sincerely' which she said said was a polite way to say 'in honesty', which might be alright for AJ to use, only Miranda couldn't remember how to spell it. Mommy also sometimes wrote 'With regards' was a way to say 'with kind wishes' but AJ didn't wish his daddy kind things. Miranda couldn't think of any more ways to end a letter, she thought maybe it would be best if AJ just write down how he felt.

So with Miranda's advice AJ finished his letter, 'with anger and sadness, AJ'

"Do you have a stamp?" Miranda asked.

AJ nodded and pulled out worn envelope, inside which was an old birthday card from his dad and a stamped addressed envelope for Oak Haven Hospital.

"He asked me to write him." said AJ. "I didn't want to then."

Miranda gave him a supportive smile and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder as he put his letter in the envelope with a few other things and sealed it.

"But the trouble is I don't know how to send it." said AJ looking at the letter in his hand. "Not without mommy finding out."

"I can post it for you at the hospital." said Miranda confidently. "I'll ask Dr Stanhope, I'm sure he'll help!"

"And you won't tell mom?" AJ asked nervously handing over his precious envelope.

"I won't tell mom or mommy." she swore.

"You're the best twin in the world!" said AJ unable to stop himself giving her a hug. "You're so smart!"

"Thank you." said Miranda, her cheeks turning pink as she pulled away.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" AJ asked, concern returning to his features as he looked back at his birthday-twin.

Miranda nodded and slipped back down to the truckle bed and her nest of blankets, tucking the letter safely in her pillow.

"Good night." said Miranda as she pulled Erica's old fur cloak around her.

"Good night." said AJ, switching off the light. "I hope you don't have bad dreams only good ones!"

Miranda smiled as she closed her eyes, but her smile got wider when she realised her brother was softly singing her to sleep.

'_All through the night, _

_Near and far we will be together…'_

…

Marissa rolled back with a sigh as Bianca chased her with more kisses.

"Worked out your frustration?" Bianca asked nuzzling her nose against Marissa's.

"Mmm." sighed Marissa in conformation, wearing a satisfied grin.

They gazed at each other for a long moment before they both thought to turn and check the bedside clock. It was very late.

"Miranda's still asleep." said Bianca in surprise.

"Unless we didn't hear her." said Marissa.

They shared a worried look.

"I'll go check." offered Marissa. She groped under the duvet until she found her night-shirt and pulled it on. "You never know" she added as she climbed out of bed, "Tonight might be the night she sleeps right through!"

"I hope so." said Bianca, and then she gave Marissa a cheeky smile. "Um… you're back to front!"

It took Marisa a moment to work out what her girlfriend was referring too, she'd put her night-shirt on backwards. She pulled in her arms and quickly straightened out her clothes before stepping out into the hall.

..

Marissa tiptoed softly along the corridor to Miranda's room and gently pushed open the door. She was greeted by the terrifying sight of an empty mattress. Where was Miranda?!

Marissa walked round the bed just to check that the little girl hadn't fallen out the other side, but no, the room was empty.

Having already experience the nightmare of AJ running away Marissa's mind went into a panic mode. She poked her head into the shared bathroom, no one there, and then quietly checked in Gabby's room. The littlest Montgomery was fast asleep with her covers on the floor and her butt in the air but there was no sign of her older sister. Marissa tucked the little girl back in but her mind was still panicking over the absence of Miranda.

She got back to the landing and looked down the staircase, there was no sign of a light on downstairs, but Marissa wondered if it was possible that Miranda had gone down for a drink of water. She stood frozen on the top of the stairs listening out for sounds but there was nothing. Torn she decided she should check all the upstairs rooms first before she went downstairs, although she didn't think it was very likely that she would find Miranda in AJs wing of the house. The main bathroom was empty, but when she peered into AJ's bedroom she saw at once the truckle bed pulled out besides AJ's bed and a second little body tucked under a nest of dressing up clothes.

Marisa stepped into the room to reassure herself that both children were sleeping soundly and then just as quietly she retreated.

When Marissa returned to her bedroom she found Bianca wide awake and attempting to get on her feet.

"What took you so long, you were ages?" asked Bianca, sitting back down at the sight of her "Is Miranda okay?"

"She had disappeared," said Marisa climbing back into bed, "That was scary!"

"Disappeared." gasped Bianca in horror.

"It's all right." said Marissa putting a comforting hand on Bianca's in attempt to stop her flying from the room on her crutches. "I found her in AJs room in his truckle bed. I guess we will get the story tomorrow but right now I am happy to report that Miranda is fast asleep. Maybe we should take this opportunity to do the same."

Bianca surrendered to Marissa's touch as her racing heart settled once more and she climbed back into bed.

"Don't panic me like that." she mumbled as nestled against Marissa.

"I'm sorry." said Marissa, slowly closing her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you."

…


	403. Chapter 403 : The root of the nightmare

Bianca pushed open the door to Dr Stanhope's office and let Miranda go through first. She eldest daughter looked nervous, but also excited about something as well.

Dr Stanhope was quickly on his feet and shaking her hand.

"You're looking well." he said.

"Thank you." said Bianca, as the psychologist turned his attention to Miranda, inviting her to get comfortable on the large couch.

"So how have you been sleeping?" he asked directing his question to Miranda.

"Okay." said Miranda although her body language said the exact opposite.

"She was better last night." said Bianca, stepping close to put an encouraging hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She slept through until four this morning, and she didn't scream, she just came through to our bedroom and woke me so she could have a squoosh. Marissa didn't even wake up."

"Well that's something." said Dr Stanhope giving Miranda an encouraging smile. "Did you want to sit in?" the doctor added looking up to Bianca.

Miranda suddenly stiffened; clearly she didn't want her mommy to stay.

"I've actually got an appointment at the hospital." said Bianca, "But I'll be back to collect her in about an hour, so if there is anything that needs discussing…"

"That's fine." said Dr Stanhope sitting back in his chair across from Miranda. "The two of us shall get to the bottom of these bad dreams together."

"Well call me if there is anything…" said Bianca, giving the doctor a grateful smile before bending down to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "I love you." she whispered, "And I'll be back to collect you real soon."

"I love you too mommy. I'll be okay." said Miranda.

"Of course you will." said Bianca, giving her daughter a second kiss and a cuddle. "You're my big brave girl."

With that she made her reluctant departure.

…

Dr Stanhope took a deep breath as Miranda settle on the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"So," he said scooting closer, "Has the 'happy thoughts' journal helped you at bed time?"

Miranda bit her lip.

"Not really." she said, looking down shamefully. "I mean I really, really tried to think happy thoughts but I keep seeing it in my head!"

"Tell me what you see?" said Dr Stanhope.

Miranda's bottom lip wobbled and she hugged at her tummy.

"Daddy hurting mommy."

"How is he hurting her?"

"He's holding her down and she's crying and then he looks at me and I know it's my fault."

"And that is what you see; that's what wakes you; your daddy making your mommy cry?"

Miranda stares at him for a long moment. She was clearly holding something back and deciding if she should trust him enough to tell him the whole truth.

"H-he pushed her up against the window first and touches her and she screams and then he throws her on the couch and rips her shirt and she's crying and… and then he pulls off her panties and undoes his pants and climbs on top of her and she's crying and he's smiling because she's so scared and then he looks right at me…"

Dr Stanhope raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was a pretty graphic account of rape to come from a nine year old.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, worried about what the answer would be.

Miranda started crying.

"I saw it, I know I shouldn't have , but I couldn't help it."

"Shh, shh." hushed Dr Stanhope, handing her tissue from the box by his chair.

"How did you see this? And take your time…"

It took Miranda a while to pull herself together.

"We were on the train to Paris… AJ wanted to sit with Reggie and Ayesha wanted to be with Gabby so I sat with Camilla. Across the way a man was watching a film on his tablet and I could see it. It was Erica's film. I know I was too little to see it but I couldn't help it…"

"And you saw the rape scene." finished Dr Stanhope, he had been a little startled how graphic they had made that moment himself when he saw the film.

"And it won't go away." sobbed Miranda. "I try but I keep seeing it and it makes me feel sick."

"But that was just a film, and you know that films are just pretend."

"But it really happened." said Miranda.

Dr Stanhope sighed.

"Yes, it really happened." He said.

"Was it like that for mommy, really? I asked her but she won't say and… and I don't want to make her sad, because she gets sad when she remembers."

"Hey," said Dr Stanhope. "How you came into this world may not have been the happy moment of love that we all hope is shared by our parents but I don't know a little girl who has a mother who could love her more."

"I know." said Miranda. "I know my mommy loves me, and I know that it's not my fault what daddy did… but I… I can't stop seeing it in my head. When I think of my daddy I see him on top of her looking at me."

"I think we need to find you a way to replace this image with something else. I want you to keep thinking your happy thoughts at bedtime, but I think we need to include your mommy in this conversation too, because I think she is the only one who can answer some of your questions, and I think this is a safe environment for both of you to be able to open up."

"But I don't want to make my mommy sad."

"Miranda it is not your job to take care of your mommy. It is her job to take care of you and she does a very good job of that, but she can only do it if you let her."

Miranda swallowed and hugged herself tighter.

"But I hate it when she is sad."

"We all hate it when our mommies get sad." said Dr Stanhope, "But I'm sure she hates it when you are sad too."

Miranda nodded her head, in agreement and then nervously looked up at the doctor.

"I have a friend… I said I'd help him do something in secret because he didn't want to make his mom sad. Is that bad too?"

"It's not bad to be a good friend." said the doctor, letting Miranda change to a subject she felt less uncomfortable with. "But if you know that your friend is doing something wrong then you should tell him not to."

"But I don't think it's wrong." said Miranda.

With a deep breath Miranda reached inside her coat and pulled out a slightly crushed envelope.

"AJ wrote a letter to his daddy, but he doesn't want his mommy to know because it would hurt her. I thought you would post it if I asked."

Dr Stanhope took the letter from her.

"Don't you think that AJ's mommy has the right to know if AJ wants to have contact with his dad? Keeping it a secret would surely hurt her more."

"No, it's not that!" exclaimed Miranda, as if horrified by the suggestion. "He doesn't want to be with his daddy! He just wants him to leave us alone, so he writ in the letter how happy we are and how he hates that his daddy is lying and that the lady on the TV told lies too about him not wanting to be in court…"

Dr Stanhope turned the envelope over and over in his hand.

He suddenly found himself in an awkward position, his dual role of counsellor to Miranda and JR suddenly felt very uncomfortable. On one hand he knew he shouldn't be helping a small child deceive her parents but on the other he knew this letter was exactly the thing JR needed to see.

"Okay," he said eventually, "I will take this to JR but only if you promise me that your will encourage AJ to tell his mommy that he sent the letter."

"Thank you!" said Miranda giving him a smile. "I will!"

Dr Stanhope, stared at the letter once more before slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. It was time to focus back on Miranda. Now he knew the root of her trauma, the next step was introducing her to a few techniques to help her forget.

"Miranda," he said, leaning forward once more, "Can we have a look at you 'happy thoughts' journal, I want to try an experiment…"

…

It was getting towards the end of their session and Miranda was much more relaxed and more ready to smile as they played a silly game of Happy Trumps, where they took it in turns to think of something that was funnier, sillier or cuter than their opponents. It was an exercise in articulation and to help her concentrate on a positive focus.

"Cute baby chicks." said Dr Stanhope.

Miranda's eyes went wide as she desperately tried to think of something more adorable.

"Cute fluffy kitten!" she exclaimed.

"My chicks are all huddled together and chirping away."

"But my kitten is rolling around, playing with a ball of string…"

"My chicks are all jumping up and down trying to fly… and they are yellow and fluffy except there is one with black spots that can't jump and high as the others, but is still chirping away!"

"My kitten is white with ginger and black patches and long soft fur and she just yawned and stretched, it was the cutest thing ever!" said Miranda quickly.

"You win." said Dr Stanhope with a laugh.

Just then there was a knock and his receptionist poked her head round the door.

"You wanted me to let you know when Ms Montgomery was here to collect Miranda."

"Great, show her in." said the doctor.

Miranda who had been giggling just moments before suddenly tensed.

"Do we have to tell her?" she said nervously.

"You don't think your mommy deserves the truth?" Dr Stanhope asked.

"Okay." said Miranda, in surrender, but she looked very unhappy about the idea.

Bianca entered and looked surprised to see Miranda more withdrawn when she had left her.

"I'm sorry I'm early." she said, looking from her daughter to Dr Stanhope. "If you need longer?"

"I think you should take a seat." said the Doctor indicated to a space on the couch beside Miranda.

Bianca slowly sat down beside her daughter, a look of concern on her face. Miranda suddenly threw herself at her mommy and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, what's wrong sweetheart." said Bianca, rocking her daughter in her arms.

Dr Stanhope gave Bianca a sad smile.

"We found the source of Miranda's bad dreams. She saw the end of the Erica film by accident."

Bianca's face dropped and her eyes widened.

"How?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Miranda's head is holding onto what she saw and we need to find ways to help her replace that image with something better. I want to suggest a joint session so that she can ask questions and you can answer them in a secure environment."

"She's only nine." said Bianca, hugging her daughter tighter as the implications of the doctors words settled in.

"I know." said the doctor, "But she has to find a way to deal with this information or she will just keep having nightmares."

Bianca nodded and looked down at her sobbing daughter.

"Oh sweetheart." she sighed, kissing her and holding her tight. "It's going to be alright. We are going to make it all alright…"

…


	404. Chapter 404 : Lies people tell

When they got home Bianca and Miranda walked through to the kitchen where they found Marissa and AJ busy making a pizza for tonight's dinner.

"How did it go?" asked Marissa, brushing flour off her hands and stepping round the counter.

"Well, we have found the reason for Miranda's bad dreams" said Bianca. "Dr Stanhope has suggested that we have another joint session to help answer some of the questions Miranda has. But unfortunately that will have to wait until after the trial." Bianca's voice was light and cheerful but Marissa could tell from Bianca's guarded expression that there was more she wasn't saying.

"Mommy?" said Miranda looking up at Bianca. "Can AJ and I go play?"

"Of course sweetie." said Bianca.

AJ had been excited by the idea of helping his mommy with dinner, but he washed his hands and hurried out of the room after Miranda without a word. Marissa watched him go, pondering briefly what the kids were up to. She might have wondered more if her greater concern wasn't for Bianca.

Now they were alone in the kitchen, Marissa took a step closer to her girlfriend.

"So what happened?"

Bianca looked heavenward for a moment in a concerted effort to hold back her emotions, but Marissa could see the tears glistening in the corner of her dark eyes which only worried her more.

"Bianca, please," Marissa begged, reaching out to touch her girlfriend's hand

"She saw the Erica film." sobbed Bianca giving Marissa a broken hearted smile. "That's where the nightmares come from. She saw the… She saw… Sh-sh-she…!"

"God, Bianca." gasped Marissa instantly understanding the implications of Bianca's fractured words as her girlfriend broke down. She pulled her into a hug.

Bianca dropped her crutches on the floor with a clatter and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, unable to hold in her emotions anymore.

"What am I going to do?" Bianca wept against Marissa's shoulder.

"No-no-no!" said Marissa pulling away to look Bianca in the face. She smoothed back her hair and wiped the tears from her cheek with her thumbs. "What are _we_ going to do!"

Bianca gave her a teary-eyed smile and she sniffed back her sobs.

"I've dreaded this forever… God! She only a little girl, she shouldn't be thinking about things like this, she should be thinking about dolls and school and swinging on swings…"

Marissa wiped more tears from Bianca's cheek as she felt the pricking of her own in the corner of her eyes.

"What did Dr Stanhope say?" Marissa asked.

"She has a few more 'happy thought' exercises to try and ease the nightmares…"

"And a joint session?"

Bianca sniffed again.

"Yep." she said, taking deep breath as she tried to manage her sobs. "He thinks that we can talk this through together and find her a way to resolve what she saw in the film with what really happened to me… But what happened in the film _is_ what happened!" Bianca looked to Marissa in despair. "I don't know how to fix this!"

Marissa pulled Bianca into her arms again.

"How can I make things better?" she asked as she held her tight.

Bianca sank he head against Marissa's shoulder and drew strength from her partner's embrace.

"You already are." she sighed.

They stood there holding each other for a few moments until Bianca had gathered herself together enough to step away.

She stumbled back, forgetting her crutches on the floor and Marissa caught her before she fell.

"Careful." said Marissa. "I think you need to sit down."

Bianca nodded as Marissa helped her over to a chair.

As she eased her grip from Bianca's waist she noticed her girlfriend watching her with a brighter light in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Bianca sighed.

Marissa crouched down in front of Bianca and kissed her briefly.

"Well, you are never going to have to find out!"

They shared a loving gaze and Bianca tipped her head forward for another kiss.

"Mom!"

AJ's voice interrupted them.

Marissa turned to see her son appear in the doorway holding Miranda by the hand. He looked terribly guilty about something.

"AJ?" Marissa asked, attempting to wipe the trace of tears from her face.

"I'm sorry mom, but I wrote a letter to daddy and Miranda told me I should tell you!"

Marissa fell forward onto her knees in surprise.

"What?"

"I just wanted him to know that I wanted him to leave us alone and that I was happy!"

"Okay…" said Marissa slowly, still not sure how she felt about this new revelation.

AJ stepped closer wringing his hands nervously.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it might make you upset."

Marissa, her eyes still wide, nodded silently.

"Are you upset mom?" AJ asked and Marissa final realised how her stunned silence must appear to him.

She gave him a forced smile.

"No, I'm glad you told me." she said, holding her arms open for a hug which AJ returned gratefully. "But you shouldn't keep secrets. If you want to write to your daddy you should tell me."

"I know."

She looked to Bianca still feeling a little confused.

"When did you write this letter?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh," said Marissa, relief settling on her, "So you have been keeping this a secret since yesterday?"

AJ nodded.

"Do you still want to send your daddy this letter?" she asked.

"We already sent it." said Miranda speaking up. "I posted it today."

"_You_ posted it!" said Bianca, now it was her turn to look surprised.

Miranda nodded but then she faltered when she saw that her mommy had been crying.

"Mommy?"

Bianca tried to mask it with a smile.

"I'm okay. I was just upset that Dr Castillo is still making me wear this ugly medical boot." she said, patting her left leg for emphasis.

The lie was pathetic and Miranda raised a sceptical eyebrow which made her look so much like Kendal that Bianca actually laughed.

"Okay you got me." said Bianca in defeat, drawing Miranda forward for a hug of her own. "I'm worried about your nightmares, but now I've had a good cry I feel better. And I know that together we are going to fix this because together this family can do anything!"

"We will do everything in our power to fill your head with happy thoughts so you have no room for the bad ones." added Marissa.

"Yeah." said AJ wanting to be there for his birthday-twin as well. "You can sleep in my room every night until you feel better if you want!"

Miranda looked grateful for the offer.

Marissa squeezed AJ's waist to draw his attention.

"And if you a want to write to your daddy again, you tell me okay."

"Okay."

Bianca took a deep breath.

"So, shouldn't we be getting on with dinner?" she suggested.

Marissa released her hold of AJ and got up from the floor.

"That sounds like a plan… And you two," she added pointed to AJ and Miranda. "As punishment for being sneaky-sneaks and going behind our backs, you are going to help me finish this pizza!"

Both Miranda and AJ shared a grin; that really wasn't a punishment at all!

…


	405. Chapter 405 : Mail Call

JR was keeping to himself in the new hospital ward. He was counting down the days until the trial, _only two_, and then he had every confidence that he would be home and a free man.

He was reading through the Hello magazine article again that Dr Stanhope had left him, looking at the pictures of his son; in his head putting himself into the pictures instead of Marissa and Bianca. Planning all the ways he was going to be a father again when he got out; taking AJ fishing, taking him swimming, going on the swings in the park like he used to love when he was small, buying him a new xbox, taking him to a game, keeping him as far away from Marissa as possible!

His fantasy was disrupted when the there was a knock on the door and one of the nurses was standing there.

"JR, you have a letter, all mail is collected from the common room in five minutes."

JR looked up in surprise. No one had written him a letter for the entire time he'd been incarcerated in Oak Haven.

…

JR walked into the common room and found it crowded with inmates, which was the exact reason he didn't spend much time here. He tried to stay as far away from the crazies as he could.

A nurse was up front, calling out names for people to collect their mail. JR found himself a space in the corner while he waited for his name.

"Have you been avoiding me?" said voice by his shoulder.

"Annie!" he exclaimed shocked to see a familiar face. He knew she was an inmate at this hospital but he'd kept to himself so much after his his transfer from high security that he hadn't even realised this was a mixed ward.

He could see Annie was already clutching a letter. She noticed him looking.

"It's from Emma, she writes me every week!" she said holding the letter to her chest with a smile, "She's joined a new dance club in school, she promised to send me pictures."

JR was honestly surprise.

"And Ryan lets her?"

Annie gave JR a curious look.

"I am paying my debt to society for the sake of my daughter. That way I know that when I get out of here I can face Emma with my head held high knowing that I am well and worthy of her love and any life we have afterwards will be worth having. Ryan knows that too."

JR gave a sceptical snort.

"Does AJ write to you?" Annie asked, ignoring JR's bad attitude.

"Marissa won't let him. She's off living the lesbian lifestyle and is determined to drag my son down with her."

"Didn't you try to kill her?"

"It was an accident!" said JR, "I saved people's lives that day and yet that is all they see! Marissa and her cronies are spreading lies because she hates me and wants to steal my son from me!"

It was Annie's turn to look sceptical.

"From what I remember, that's not how she operates…" said Annie.

"Well she changed once Bianca got her claws in her!" muttered JR bitterly.

Annie ignored this outburst as well.

"And what I actually meant was that it's hardly surprising that AJ hasn't written to you if you tried to kill his mother! I know he hated me after I tried."

"That woman is NOT his mother!" said JR with a snarl. "That boy loves me! He just needs reminding!"

Annie took a step back and held her hands up for calm.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "You need to take your meds."

JR just glared at her.

"I'm not the crazy one here!"

Just then the Chandler name was called and JR turned to see the nurse holding up an envelope.

JR pushed his way through the other inmates to collect his letter. He stopped when he held it in his hand and recognised the address was written in his own hand writing. This was the envelope he sent to AJ with his birthday card! This was a letter from his son! And the envelope was thick, like there was more than just a letter inside…

Smiling triumphantly JR pushed his way back to Annie.

"Well you were wrong." said JR holding up his letter. "AJ does love me and this is proof. This is a letter from him!"

"You're sure it's from him?" asked Annie.

JR gave her a dismissive snort and rushed off to his room to read the long awaited letter from his son.

…


	406. Chapter 406 : The letter

**Sorry for the late post.**

...

JR opened the envelope and dropped it's contents on the bed. There was a folded up painting which JR spread open to reveal a picture of a yellow bedroom with a soccer pitch for a bed, and the page of AJ in three different shots with Marissa, Bianca and the Montgomery girls from the Hello magazine with his little quote. There was also a keychain with one of the Disney seven dwarves on it.

And there was the letter, the precious letter!

…

_Dear Daddy,_

_You are a bad daddy and I don't like you now. _

_Do you hate me? Mom said you did what you did because you love me and wanted me to live with you. I thought you did love me but now I think you must hate me. _

_Why did you want to hurt mom and stop her being in love with Bianca? Bianca makes her happy. She makes me happy too. And I don't want to live with you. I love my mom and I want to live in our house. I have my own room (I sent you a picture, it's yellow just like I wanted) and I have two sisters now to play with. And we have fun holidays – we went to Disneyland in Paris and everything was in French. Binks got sick and had a rest with mom but we still had fun with Reggie who is going to be our nanny. He was in the army and is really strong and can pick me up with one hand. I brought the keychain because it was funny but then it made me think of you and I don't want it anymore so you can have it. Binks is Bianca. She lets me call her that and she calls me Buddy. Gabby calls mom Momma 'Rissa. Please don't take me away and don't make mom sad or hurt her or Binks. If you do I will never forgive you and I will hate you forever._

_Daddy, you told me lies were bad but you lie all the time and your lawyer lady tells lies too. I do want to go to court to say how I love my mom and family and that I want to stay here and be happy; and it is true because it says so in a magazine! I am not afraid. And I want to tell them that you are a bad man who hurts people when he is angry and is scary when he is drunk and that you tell lies all the time._

_Please daddy, stop being a bad man. Please be my nice daddy again. And please don't tell mom I wrote this letter. If she knew how cross I am she would be sad and I want her to be happy for always._

_With anger and sadness_

_AJ. _

…

JR stared at the words on the paper but he couldn't see them. That first line said everything he didn't want to hear. In desperation he skimmed the paper for the word love, but the word was never for him.

It took JR a long time to be able to focus on the words written on the page and really see what was being said.

His gut reaction was to dismiss this as a trick. This was Marissa dolling out more punishment, finding a new way to twist the knife in before he shattered her happy little world at the trial. But just like when he read the Hello article, JR could hear the words in the page coming from AJ, all of them, and worse he could see the anger, sorrow and fear on his son's face as he read them.

He read the letter through five times. All the plans and schemes he had gleefully made for the trial, and what he had planned for Marissa and Bianca afterwards where suddenly in tatters after AJ's ultimatum,_ 'Don't make mom sad or hurt her or Binks. If you do I will never forgive you and I will hate you forever'._

JR saw the painting and key chain in a new light as well. The painting of AJ's bedroom was another way for his son to beg to let him stay with his mom and Bianca. And the Disney keychain bore the legend '_100% Grumpy – Keep your distance'_, which is exactly what AJ wanted to do with his dad; keep his distance.

The only ray of hope that there was anything to salvage was six little words, '_Please be my nice daddy again'._ The only trouble was JR didn't know how.

…


	407. Chapter 407 : Two new homes

**I have to announce yet another disruption to this story. I am off to a friends wedding so there will be no chapters from this Wednesday, the story starting again on Tuesday next week. Sorry!**

**Thank you for all the reviews this week, I swear some of you are psychic! (but I won't say what about)**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Two families move house, Tad's investigation reveals something sinister and Marissa finds new memories in an unexpected place**

**...**

In two corners of Pine Valley it was moving day for two families. Griffin and Cara were taking up Kendal's offer to move into her home. The eviction noticed had been served and Kendal insisted that her large house just felt too empty for her now that Bianca and her girls were gone. While across town Reggie, Camilla and Ayesha were taking over the Pool House out back of Bianca and Marissa's home on Crescent and Park. Reggie was excited about setting up house with his girlfriend and her child, but he was also beginning to worry about the extra responsibility he was taking on, now he was officially in place as the nanny.

…

"We haven't got much more." said Griffin adding a box to the pile that was building up in Kendal's lounge.

"Why don't I give you a hand?" said Kendal, she had left Ian and Spike watching a Spiderman cartoon in the playroom to keep them out of the way and so far it was working.

"Thanks." said Griffin holding out the box he was carrying, "Could you take this through to Cara?"

"Sure." said Kendal taking the box from his arms. Their hands brushed slightly and their eyes met. "I'm glad you said yes," She added giving him a smile, "About moving in."

Griffin grinned.

"Wait for four o'clock tomorrow morning and tell me that again."

"Cara said Charlie was sleeping better." said Kendal shifting the weight of the box in her arms.

"Okay, maybe he sleeps 'til five these days." amended Griffin.

"Well then that's fine, that's about the same time Ian wakes up too." said Kendal with a laugh, moving off with the box.

…

"Do you want this upstairs?" Marissa called as she carried a suitcase into the Pool House.

Camilla, who was busy stocking up the kitchen cupboards, looked over, instantly recognising the spotty suitcase.

"That needs to go into Ayesha's room." said Camilla. "Bianca's already up there with the two little monsters unpacking the toys. In fact she might need rescuing."

"Righto." said Marissa, heading up the stairs. "I'm happy to do both."

Reggie appeared next carrying in a coffee table that had been a gift from Erica and Jackson. He was carrying one end while AJ and Miranda were carrying the other end between them.

"You don't have a lot of stuff." said AJ as they placed the table in front of the couch.

"Well your moms were kind enough to let us have this house fully furnished. So we don't need much." said Reggie.

"And then you are officially our nanny?" said AJ.

"That's right."

"But when you're looking after us when Mommy and Marissa are in Philadelphia for the trial you'll be in our house?" Miranda asked.

Reggie gave the girl a grin and put an arm around her shoulder. He had been well briefed by Bianca and Marissa about the child's nightmares.

"We will be right downstairs." said Reggie.

"And you're going to sleep in my room." said AJ being ever protective of his birthday-twin. "So I'll look after you if you have bad dreams."

Grateful for their support, Miranda gave them both a shy smile.

"So," said Reggie, getting up from his crouch. "Shall we get the last bags? Feeling strong?"

AJ nodded and he and Miranda followed Reggie back out to the car.

…

Griffin and Cara were standing in the lounge when Kendal appeared with a tray of coffee.

"Well, sit down." said Kendal putting the tray down on the table, "You don't have to hover. It's your home now too."

Embarassed they both took a seat on the couch. Griffin reached across and grabbed the nearest mug.

"So, all unpacked?" Kendal asked, taking a seat beside Cara. Her new housemate had baby Charlie snoozing on her lap.

"Just about." said Cara giving her friend a grin. "That room is amazing."

"It's Bianca's old room." said Kendal. She looked wistful for a moment remembering how much she missed her sister.

"So who had my room?" Griffin asked, breaking her mood.

"Miranda and Gabby shared that room for a while before Gabby moved into Ian's old nursery, which is now Charlie's new nursery."

"All three of us are grateful to you for giving us a roof over our heads." said Griffin.

Kendal gave him a smile.

"In that case maybe you can do me a favour."

"Sure." said Griffin leaning forward.

"Well, my little sister has been bending my ear about you." said Kendal, crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch. "You are forcing her to hobble around in that ugly medical boot when she just wants her brace back."

"It's for her own good." said Griffin. "It's forcing her to take it easy until she's built up a bit more muscle mass. The trouble with her brace is once she's that mobile she doesn't realise when she's over doing it!"

"I thought she was wearing the boot because of her toe?" said Kendal confused.

"Her toe is fine." said Griffin, "But don't tell her that!" he added quickly. "I just want her to take things at a slow pace for as long as possible. Because you know your sister…"

"Everything else is more important than her health."finished Kendal with a nod.

"If she makes good progress I promise by the end of the month I'll let her have her brace back and we'll start reducing her meds."

"But until that day you are going to keep making life difficult for her."

"Yep." said Griffin. "For her own good."

"You're evil." said Kendal with a laugh.

"I'm a doctor." said Griffin with a smirk.

"Hey," exclaimed Cara, "Not all doctors are as evil as you."

Kendal gave her friend a nod, as recognition set in.

"Oh yeah, you're back to being a doctor again next week aren't you?"

"I am." said Cara proudly. "I have a few part time shifts in the ER just to make sure I haven't lost my touch and then two weeks later back to full time work. And I've got a lot to catch up with on your behalf with the hospital board meetings too. I think it's going to be quite a shock to the system."

"And did you sort out childcare?" Kendal asked, reaching across to stroke the dozing baby Charlie under the chin.

"I spoke to Bianca like you suggested and because of Griffin's connections she said it's fine to use the Miranda centre's childcare facilities, which will be perfect, it's on the way home from the hospital, they have a night nursery if I get a late shift. Like I said it's perfect. Thanks for suggesting it."

Kendal looked across to Griffin.

"See, another thing you have to thank my sister for." said Kendal pointedly.

"Okay, okay." said Griffin holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll recommend your sister gets her brace back after her next check-up; happy now?"

"Ecstatic." said Kendal, sitting back and taking a slow victorious sip of her coffee.

…

"Thanks for this." said Marissa, grabbing a bread roll from the plate that was being handed round the table.

"Well you helped us with the move, the least we can do is feed you." said Camilla. She had spent the afternoon, whilst everyone else was busy unpacking, cooking up a chilli and baking fresh bread.

"Do you like it, Gabby?" Marissa asked as she watched the little girl take her first spoonful of chilli, which Camilla had made extra mild for the kids.

Gabby nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's like S'getti sauce without the s'getti!" she said happily and wolfed down another spoonful.

"I suppose it is." said Marissa taking a bite of her own.

Reggie meanwhile was quizzing Bianca about his duties while she and Marissa were away for JR's trial. Now they had official notice that AJ wasn't needed, Reggie was going to be responsible for all three children full time for at least three days.

"You'll be fine." said Bianca, putting a hand on his arm. "The kids all look out for each other anyway. You know Gabby's bedtime routine. You have sat through breakfast, lunch and dinner with them. You have taken them to school and picked them up again. And if anything does happen we are just a phone-call away. You will be fine!"

"I just want to do it right."

"And you will." said Bianca confidently.

"We'll help you." piped up AJ, who'd clearly been listening in the whole time.

"See." said Bianca giving the cheeky lad a wink. "You have nothing to worry about."

Bianca looked across the table and caught Marissa staring at her. They shared an apprehensive smile.

"We, on the other hand," Bianca added, "Will have to endure uncomfortable hours in a stuffy courtroom as witness and evidence against JR. Honesty, I'd much rather be here instead of there!"

…


	408. Chapter 408 : New evidence

Jesse, Jackson and Tad gathered in the den at the Martin's house to go over what they have discovered about the connection between Carol Robinson and Rupert Henderson. Jackson had been looking back over the court reports for the trial while Jesse looked up the police files. Not for the first time, Tad was glad he had friend in high places.

"Have you got any more on the son's arrest?" Tad asked; he was searching the internet for news reports about the trial of the chauffeur's son.

Jesse flicked through the files he'd brought with him.

"Which one?" he asked. "Nathan Henderson was arrested in Vegas two days after the crash; on arrest he had extensive bruising and was nursing a cracked rib."

"Two days?" asked Jackson going through his own files. "What was the delay?"

"It was a hit and run. There was no driver at the scene of the crash. It took the police two days to trace him."

"And when did David Sawyer come forward?" Tad asked.

"The chauffeur's son came forward just one day later; not a scratch on him but confessing to the crime." reported Jesse.

Jackson put his own papers on the table and nodded towards Tab's computer.

"He pleaded guilty at the trial and there wasn't much of a follow up. So you won't find much online."

"I guess Henderson used his media ties to keep this quiet." suggested Jesse.

"Why did Nathan run to Vegas if he wasn't guilty?" Tad asked. He had found a single article on the arrest of Rupert Henderson's son in a Casino off the strip.

Jesse rummaged in his file again.

"According to the arrest report Nathan said he was in Vegas for a friend's wedding. He also insisted he wasn't in New York and that he hadn't left the casino for three days… His cuts and bruises he blamed of a fight in a parking lot the day before his arrest. The police did have footage… Oh" said Jesse suddenly. "According to this, the Vegas police had footage of Nathan playing Black Jack at the Luxor Casino just two hours before the crash. So he couldn't be the driver! No wonder they accepted Sawyer's testimony without question. Besides the fact he was picked out of a line up."

"By a woman who also got something out of it!" said Tad, "There is defiantly more going on here!"

"You're sure it was a pay-out?" asked Jackson.

Tad brought out his own file and pulled out the financial records he'd acquired.

"Five hundred thousand dollars were paid to the chauffeur after his "retirement" three weeks after his son's arrest. And David Sawyer got released from prison to find another five hundred thousand in his bank account… that's a payout!"

"So if Nathan has an alibi, and David Sawyer wasn't the driver who the hell was driving the car?" asked Jesse, confused.

"Who else was in New York at the time and had access to the car?" Jackson asked.

Tad flicked through his notes.

"The only other member of the Henderson family in New York on the day of the crash was… damn it! Why didn't I see it?"

"What?" asked Jackson and Jesse in unison.

"The only member of the Henderson clan in the city of New York on the night of the accident was Rupert Henderson himself. And when his son was arrested Rupert was in hospital being treated for a 'Racket ball' injury that took two months to heal!"

"So are you saying Carol is blackmailing Rupert because she knew _he_ was the driver?" said Jackson, "Because that would make her an accomplice to murder and perversion of justice?"

"We still need proof." said Jesse.

"And I'm going to find it!" said Tad determinedly.

…


	409. Chapter 409 : The suitcase

**This may well be my longest chapter yet (I had hoped to make it my 400****th**** post but training courses and a distracted muse got in the way of my schedule.) **

**I hope this will make up for my absence for the next few days – see you all on Tuesday!**

…

Marissa came home early from work. The kids were still at school and Bianca was still at the Miranda Centre so she had the house to herself. There wasn't much time to have fun with the solitude though because there was still a lot to do before the trial, including packing.

She hung up her coat in the mud room and as she left she knocked her leg on the small black suitcase that was parked against the wall. Doing so, she dislodged the small pile of hats, scarves and gloves the kids had balanced on top of it over the past few weeks. She scooped up the fallen clothing, and set about hanging them on the right hooks on the wall. Then she returned her attention to the case. It was the one Tad had brought over from his attic the day they moved in. She had been meaning to unpack it every time she saw it, but once she left the mud room she forgot about it all over again; there were just so many more important things to think about rather than remembering to empty a case that probably only contained dirty laundry. Now however, Marissa was glad she'd spotted it. It was the perfect size to pack for the trip to Philadelphia.

When she picked it up she was surprised to find the case was quite heavy. She carried up to her bedroom and dropped the case unceremoniously on the bed. She got a pair of scissors from the dressing table to cut off the security tab left on by the police. Then she unzipped the case that hadn't been opened since the night of the Chandler shooting over a year ago…

…

There were a couple of silvered zip bags on the top of the case but the first thing to catch Marissa's eye was a corner of fabric poking out from under them. The cloth was a lurid combination of orange, yellow and brown stripes and when Marissa touched the dress fabric she found her mind was suddenly awash with memories.

...

_She remembered when she brought the dress on a shopping trip with Krystal… and she always called her Krystal because she couldn't see that woman as her mother, Lydia was her mother. Krystal was the woman who sold her as a baby. The woman who chose her beautiful blonde twin sister over her… The woman who found her in that shameful massage parlour where Marissa and been forced to work in order to make the money to go to college, and then she had followed her back to Pine Valley having no clue who she really was… She only became 'mom' after the amnesia; she was always Krystal before…_

_..._

Marissa gasped at the rush of information that suddenly filled her head, but there was more…

_..._

_That dress… that was the dress she was wearing when she finally found the courage to tell Bianca how she really felt. She had found her in the park and nervously took that step forward for a kiss; a kiss that ended too soon. Bianca had stepped back with tears in her eyes, saying that she couldn't do this, leaving Marissa standing there with a broken heart. But Marissa couldn't give up, she had realised the truth of her heart and she wasn't going to surrender that easily. It was almost perfect timing when Bianca found her again a few hours later, just as she was telling JR she didn't love him anymore and that the person she really wanted was Bianca. _

_Later she told Krystal… mom… that she was in love with a woman and that woman was Bianca. She knew she would go crazy if she didn't tell someone and mom had been amazing and so supportive. And with impeccable timing once more, Bianca then walked in and smiled at her and Marissa could only beam right back. _

_After they had toasted each other with champagne, Bianca had walked her back to the car; they held hands the whole way and then lingered by the car door, not wanting to say goodbye. Bianca had made a joke of the stand-off and grinned. _

"_You know you are going to have to let go at some point."_

"_Make me." Marissa teased back, unable to make herself loosen the hold she had on Bianca's soft warm hand._

_Bianca's smile softened and a new light sparked in her eyes as she slipped an arm around Marissa's waist and kissed her, really kissed her. The world spun in that moment and Marissa wrapped her arms tightly around Bianca's neck in order to stay on her feet. Bianca pulled back and rested her forehead against Marissa's._

"_Are you going to let me go now?" Bianca asked, her eyes shining with humour and love._

_Marissa shook her head._

"_I'm never going to let you go!"_

…

Marissa sat down on the bed, her mind awash with this new information… these new memories. Marissa returned her attention to the open case on the bed and wondered what else it contained, and whether there was something there that could unlock more of her past. Eagerly she grabbed the first zip bag in the pile and opened it. A mobile phone dropped into her hand. It was an old smart phone, the battery long dead, but as she stared at it she got the memory of flicking her finger down the phonebook screen searching out a name…

…

_Marissa was beginning to feel smothered by JR's attention after he had brought her back from the hospital. She knew she was still in shock; she knew she was still scared after the trauma of her and Bianca's ordeal at the hands of Ricky Torres but she wasn't sure this was what she needed. Then out of the blue Bianca rang from her hospital bed to check if she was okay and suddenly Marissa felt able to smile again. _

_When their conversation was over and Bianca wished her a good night, Marissa hung up her cell phone, relief washing over her at the news that Kendal was safe; and so happy that Bianca was sounding more herself. JR was still watching her, a wide smile on his face. She knew he was hoping to use this situation to bring them back together and right now she didn't really have the strength to fight it. She let him take her up to the room he'd had prepared for her and lay down under the blankets._

_JR kissed her brow._

"_Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked lingering by her bed side._

_Marissa smiled patiently at him._

"_No I'll be fine." she said. "Goodnight JR and thank you."_

_JR nodded and kissed her once more before wishing her good night. He switched off the wall light and closed the door, plunging her room into darkness. Suddenly Marissa felt like she was back in the dark closet trapped and scared. She scrabbled to her side table and switched on the bedside light, the glow once more giving familiar shape to her bedroom. Marissa lay with her eyes wide open, nervous at the thought of closing them again. She didn't like the idea of being alone with her fear… but she didn't want JR here either. She knew who really made her feel safe. Marissa turned to her bedside table again and picked up the cell phone she had placed there. She scrolled down the screen just a few names until a familiar six letters glowed at her… Bianca. Strange how just looking at a name could make her feel safe. She wondered briefly about making the call and how good it would feel just to hear her best friend's voice, but Bianca was probably already asleep and she didn't want to disturb her._

_Marissa rolled onto her side starring at the name shining from her cell finally feeling safe enough to close her eyes and go to sleep._

…

Marissa smiled at the phone and stroked a finger lovingly down the blank screen, had she really been that naïve about her feelings for Bianca? Marissa turned back to the case and picked up the next zip bag, it was larger than the first and moving it revealed a pair of beige shoes… Strangely the sight of the pair of plain, dull-coloured heels whisked Marissa right back into her memories.

...

_They were her business shoes… sensible and practical. She had worn those shoes, meeting Bianca in the hospital to discuss her divorce. Little did she know then that she was beginning the most important journey of her life…_

...

Marissa's mind didn't linger in that moment though, the tedious conversation between lawyer and client and awkwardness of a rekindled friendship that had never been all that close; instead it whisked her forward…

…

_Marissa had thrown the shoes on as she rushed from her hotel, she was late picking up AJ for lunch and she didn't want JR to use this as an excuse to keep her away._

_She was terribly anxious on the drive over to the Martin's house. She knew she had to tell AJ, about breaking up with JR and her reasons for moving out and more nerve rackingly about her and Bianca. She just didn't know how he would react. He had been so happy when he thought his family was back together and now she had to shatter his dreams all over again._

_She had barely stepped out of the car before AJ tore down the path and gave her a huge hug._

_Opal followed him out._

"_He's been waiting for you." the older woman said giving Marissa a grin._

"_I'm sorry I'm late." she said, before holding her son at arms-length and checking that he was okay. He smiled right back at her._

"_I though you weren't coming." said AJ. _

"_Hey!" said Marissa quick to reassure him. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."_

_Marissa drove them to Krystal's for lunch. She thought it would be a safe and familiar environment for them to talk about her reasons for moving out; hopefully he was old enough to understand._

_They found a table by the window and gave their order to Will, AJ had his usual burger and Marissa ordered the chicken salad._

_Marissa screwed up her courage to try and begin what she knew was going to be an awkward conversation._

"_Do you like Bianca?" she asked, hoping this was the best way into the subject._

_AJ nodded his head violently and then went on to regale Marissa on all the cool things Bianca had let them do at the hotel after Marissa had left them… Left them to run back to JR and away from the truth…_

_He was talking animatedly, waving his arms describing how they had all held hands and jumped in the pool with a splash, and how the life guard had told them off._

_Marissa smiled at his excitement and let him talk. She knew she was being a coward, but she missed happy AJ, he had been a little subdued when she saw him of late._

_Their order came, the plates carefully placed down in front of them, but when the waitress coughed pointedly and remained standing beside their table. Marissa looked up confused, and them she laughed. Their waitress was Bianca._

_Marissa looked across to the bar and could see her mom giving her a wink, leaving her wondering who was really behind this little prank._

"_I just thought I'd come over and say hi." said Bianca._

"_Well do you want to join us?" Marissa asked, so glad to see Bianca… maybe her being here would make the conversation easier._

"_You can sit next to me!" exclaimed AJ, scooting up on his bench seat._

_Bianca sat beside him but still Marissa found the words wouldn't come._

_AJ led the conversation, talking about the hotel, about soccer camp, about school. It was almost as if AJ was also afraid of the conversation and was trying to spare his mom by steering well clear of it._

_After lunch, Marissa drove AJ back home to the Chandler Mansion. They had missed dessert as Marissa knew there was still a tub of Rocky Road Ice-cream in the freezer at the mansion, but AJ did insist that they brought a cookie home for his daddy, because his daddy needed cheering up too._

_This was the part she was dreading most; facing JR. Bianca clearly understood her fear and came along for moral support. The JR they found at the mansion was a drunk. He was unsteady and unpleasant. At one point he fell in a somersault over the armchair AJ was sitting on, only to pick himself up, pick up his drink and stagger into the garden as if nothing was wrong. Marissa was horrified to see JR so changed. _

_She was grateful to Bianca's presence. Bianca went off to try and talk sense to JR and Marissa was left alone with AJ. He was subdued and quiet again; a completely different boy from the happy child in the restaurant. _

_That was when Marissa found her moment._

_She told AJ that she and daddy weren't getting back together and AJ nodded silently. Then, nervously, she told him that she was in love with Bianca and that they were going to be a couple. AJ's reaction was more then she dared to hope for. He was completely cool with it. In fact he looked like he didn't know what all the fuss was about. He had more important things to worry about, like when was he going to get his ice-cream. Marissa demanded a hug first… it was still hard to believe that this amazing little boy was her son._

_Drunken JR was still a jerk when he came back in from the garden, not long after Bianca. How could he not see how much his loud behaviour and slurred speech was scaring AJ. Marissa refused to leave her son in the same house as a drunk, so when JR left the mansion, Marissa drove her son back to the Martin's house. At least it would be safe there._

_Tad welcomed them in. He was very understanding about the whole situation. AJ disappeared upstairs to play with Jenny and Kathy and Marissa fetched her and Bianca an iced-tea._

_They sat side by side on the couch. Marissa was pouring out her worries about JR and about AJ and Bianca just looked at her and smiled. She then said something wonderful to Marissa, that AJ would be fine because he would be surrounded by love, and in the list that followed she included herself and her girls as people who loved him. Marissa could only gaze back in wonder; a smile spreading on her lips. _

"_What?" asked Bianca noticing the stare._

"_I was just wondering," sighed Marissa, "Why did it take me so long to realise how perfect you are for me?"_

_Bianca's smile just got wider and Marissa couldn't resist crowning it with a kiss._

…

Marissa sighed at the memory; they had ended up making out on the couch like teenagers after that first kiss, it was incredible… to feel Bianca's arms around her and to taste those amazing lips…

Not for the first time she wondered how far she would have gone in that moment if Tad hadn't interrupted them about ten seconds in, with an embarrassed cough…

Marissa turned back to the suitcase and wondered how she got all of that from just a pair of shoes. It was amazing how the mind worked.

Marissa grabbed the next zip-lock bag. She opened it to reveal a framed photograph. It held a picture of a soccer themed birthday party, the birthday-twins having a shared party with their moms. AJ was clutching a sail boat in his hand. Looking at the picture Marissa knew they had made that boat together, her and Bianca and Miranda and AJ. She could remember laughter and also worry because Reese's lawyer was also going to call later that same day about the divorce.

Marissa stared at the picture a moment longer, but nothing more would come. She put it to one side; well not everything in that suitcase could hide a revelation.

There were no more zip-lock bags in the case, so she started pulling out the musty smelling clothes and carrying them over to the laundry hamper in the closet. She lingered a moment with the striped orange dress in her hands, revelling in the new memories it had given her, before adding it to the hamper. Nothing else in the case seemed to have that kind of pull to the past.

The only thing left in the suitcase once the clothes were gone was a small make-up bag and a white cardboard box.

Marissa decided to tackle the make-up bag first, emptying its contents onto the dressing table to sort through it. She picked up a lipstick and held it in her hand to see if it gave her anything, maybe there were more kisses to remember… but it turned out to be just a lipstick. There was some costume jewellery in amongst the creams and pots which she separated out, before pulling all the make-up into her drawer with a sweep of her arm.

The few earrings, necklaces and rings she scooped into her hand to put in her jewellery box. A large gold ring slipped from her hand and fell back onto the table. Marissa picked it up between finger and thumb. She slipped it on her finger and starred at it for a moment as another memory took hold…

…

_JR had kissed her and she had let him, but that wasn't what she wanted. Marissa wasn't sure what it was she did want but it wasn't that! She fled… she fled to someone she knew would understand. In order to get away from that kiss, Marissa had boarded a plane and flown two thousand miles to St. Barts to be with Bianca. Oh, she told herself her reason was altruistic, she was there to give Bianca the news in person that she had won the custody battle, that Reese wasn't going to take the girls away from her. But there was no denying that her real reason for being there was simply so she could hear Bianca tell her that everything was going to be alright. When Bianca said it, Marissa was more inclined to believe it._

_When she found Bianca at the hotel bar, her friend looked worried, but when Marissa told her the good news about the divorce, she had never seen a face transform so quickly and they shared a fierce delighted hug. Oh, Bianca was sad about the divorce, but the greatest weight was now lifted. When the subject changed to Marissa's worries and that kiss that JR started but she didn't stop, she felt suddenly guilty about interrupting her friend's holiday… her mother's wedding in fact… simply so she could complain about JR yet again. As the conversation continued Marissa found herself fiddling with the gold ring on her finger, pulling it on and off and twisting it in her fingers, anything to distract her from her guilty conscious and also, from other quieter thoughts that had begun to whisper in her ear._

_Marissa was beginning to find herself wondering about how incredible Bianca was. She was beautiful and selfless; the perfect mother, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend. And behind that idea was an even softer whisper… 'and she's gay, what was that like? What would it be like to kiss her?'_

_Marissa looked across at her friend and was embarrassed as they clinked their glasses together in a toast 'to love!'. Was she crushing on Bianca? Kendal's interruption saved her contemplating her thoughts further and Marissa used her arrival to make a swift retreat to try and clear her head. _

_The next two days in Saint Barts were very hard for Bianca. Erica had disappeared from her wedding and was nowhere to be found. Marissa tried her best to do everything she could to help cheer her friend up, bringing her drinks, being an ear to talk to and a hand to hold. The secret whispers in her head made her feel terrible, Bianca was suffering and Marissa was still nursing a crush._

_The wake-up call came when JR appeared with AJ. When JR cornered her, all arrogant and self-confident about the kiss they had shared Marissa knew he wasn't what she wanted. But what did she want? Her thoughts once more drifted to Bianca… and just as quickly she shut the thought down. She couldn't do that, she wasn't gay! Curiosity wasn't the same as attraction. Bianca was her best friend… JR's flirting was just confusing her. She loved Bianca, obviously, and she would do anything for her, but if Marissa knew anything about herself, it was that she wasn't attracted to women… even if that tiny whisper in her head was still curious about the softness of Bianca's lips._

…

Marissa turned the ring over in her fingers before she dropped it in her jewellery box. She wondered what would have happened if she had been a little braver about following her feelings back then. Maybe a lot of the past trauma wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have broken JR's heart, he wouldn't have gone off the deep end and shot her. She and Bianca would have been together and no one would have gotten hurt.

With a sigh Marissa picked up the last item in the case; a small, flimsy cardboard box. She opened the lid and peered inside. She was faced with the lid of a green ceramic pot with a pink rose bud for a handle. In that moment it was if the world had jumped sideways and spun on a new axis as a tidal wave of memories came flooding back…

…

_It was the music box – the music box that plays her father's song. The most romantic gift Marissa had every received… it was the reason she gave JR a second chance, because she had been overwhelmed by him producing such a special gift … but Bianca was the one to find it, the one who loved her enough to seek it out, only she was too scared to give it to her… _

_But it was the song that was important! Her father's song! The song she had been singing her entire life… _

_She first learnt that song on her father's knee as her cheered her up after she'd grazed her elbow… _

_She sang the song loudly as a child because it was daddy's song and daddy was incredible; so brave and strong and mommy was so kind and funny and she loved them both so very much… _

_She sang the song night after night after the car accident, after that figure in a uniform on her doorstep told her that she was now alone in the world… _

_She sang it at night in her little flat after scrubbing her skin clean after a degrading nights work in that massage parlour wishing she had somewhere, anywhere else to go… _

_She sang it to herself as she slumped to the floor as a bullet tore through her chest and she could feel the darkness closing in… _

_She sang for it JR when she found out about his cancer… _

_She sang the song on her wedding day when she thought all her dreams had come true and she had found her Prince Charming… _

_She sang it to AJ when she became his mother and was tucking him in at bedtime, sharing a little piece of the love her parents had given her growing up… _

_She sang the song in despair when she discovered JR was not the man she thought he was and that their marriage was over…_

_ She sang it to herself when she was left choking in an attic filling up with gas as Annie left her for dead… _

_She sang it to herself to give herself confidence as she stepped into the hall to take her bar exam and fulfil her dream of becoming a lawyer… _

_She sang it in grief when she thought David was dying and she didn't know how to cope..._

_She sang it for Bianca when Ricky had trapped them in the closet, to make herself feel brave and to let Bianca know she was safe… _

_She sang to herself as she nervously took that step forward to kiss Bianca for the first time… _

_She sang it to herself in the anxious moment waiting to see if JR would go through with the blackmail and post that sex tape on-line… _

_She sang it to herself as they waited on the edge of their seat to see if the house by the park was going to be theirs… _

_She sang it to herself when JR stood over her, his eyes dead as he pulled the trigger… _

_She sang the song because to was a song that made anything possible… It was a song about love._

…

Marissa slumped to the floor and stared into the distance. She felt something change within her, something new. She hadn't even taken the lid off of the music box in her hand, but she didn't have to, she could already hear the tinkling tune in her head.

Marissa was still sat on the bedroom floor when Bianca found her an hour later.

"Marissa are you alright." she exclaimed, stumbling forward on her crutches as she tried to kneel beside her girlfriend. Marissa could only turn to Bianca, her eyes wide.

"I remember!" she whispered.

"What?" asked Bianca.

Marissa smiled and cupped Bianca's cheek. She leant forward for a kiss, but stopped just before their lips met; wanting one last look at that soft smile she was going to smother. Then she dipped her head forward and closed the gap.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Bianca looked back, a look of surprise and recognition in her eyes.

"Marissa?" she gasped.

Marissa smiled.

"I remember _everything_!"

…


	410. Chapter 410 : Remembering

**I'm back as promised! - thank you for all the reviews you guys keep my muse going.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica and Krystal recieve a letter, Tad makes a breakthrough and JR has an unexpected visitor**

**...**

Bianca unlocked the door and walked into the house, calling out Marissa's name. It was a big house, so it was unlikely that she would hear her if she wasn't close by, but it was worth a try. She had gotten away from the office and early, bringing home a bunch of flowers to try and cheer Marissa up before they left for the trial tomorrow.

Bianca carefully put the flowers and her keys on the table in the middle of the entrance hall and made her way through to the kitchen. Maybe Marissa had already made a start on tonight's supper. She followed her nose, but there was no smell of cooking. When she got there she discovered the kitchen was empty. Doubt began to creep in and Bianca moved back to the entrance hall; maybe Marissa wasn't home yet?

Bianca poked her head into the mud room and Marissa's brown coat was clearly hanging on a hook, so she was home… That only left once place to look.

Bianca made her way carefully up the stairs. The medical boot she was still having to put up with, making the trip slow and awkward. She called out Marissa's name again when she got to the landing and noticed the door to their bedroom half opened. Still there was no reply.

Bianca pushed open the bedroom door to see Marissa sat on the floor at the side of the bed, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"Marissa?" Bianca called again.

Marissa made no sign that she could hear her.

"Marissa, are you alright!" Bianca called again, louder, as she hurried forward and collapsed awkwardly at her side. Her mind filled with fear at the way Marissa was staring blankly ahead, had she had another fit?

Marissa blinked and turned to Bianca, finally hearing her.

"I remember." she gasped, a look of wonder appearing on her previously blank face.

"What?" Bianca asked, finally taking in the scene; the suitcase on the bed and the box hugged to Marissa's belly, containing the little music box she had brought her so long ago. Then she noticed the smile that lit Marissa's face.

Marissa reached out and cupped Bianca's chin leaning forward for a kiss, but just before their lips met she paused and looked down briefly before finally closing the gap. Bianca's heart skipped a beat; that was a move of Marissa of old, she would always pause and give a teasing smile before the start of every kiss.

Bianca's mind was awash with realisation.

"Marissa?" she whispered in wonder.

Marissa's smiled widened.

"I remember _everything_." she sighed.

"Everything?" Bianca asked breathlessly.

Marissa sat back and took a deep breath.

"Everything… I remember my mom's apple pie; dad always complained she used too much cinnamon but then he would always have two slices… I remember the long night beside JR's bedside after his chemotherapy… I remember the look of surprise on Scott's face when I told him I was in love with you… I remember everything!"

From where she was sat Marissa could see her reflection on the mirror on the closet door. She was distracted to see herself, familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. She put aside the music box and got up from the floor to walk towards the mirror, examining her own features searching to see if something had changed.

She ran her fingers though her short locks, the new part of her still expecting her red hair to hang in long waves passed her shoulders. Her fingers brushed against the bump of scar tissue at the back of her head and unconsciously her finger followed the scar back to her forehead. And then her hand moved to the ruby red heart pendant that hung around her neck, the gift Bianca had given her on the night of the film premier, a gift base on a story made up by their three precious children. The weight of the pendant felt like something new to her but at the same time it was as much a part of her as her own skin.

"Marissa." Bianca asked, worry in her voice.

Marissa smiled; Bianca was the one constant in all the confusing new thoughts that filled her head.

Marissa looked in the mirror over the shoulder of her reflection to her girlfriend and noticed for the first time how awkwardly Bianca was crouched. Her crutches abandoned on the floor, her left leg sticking out at an uncomfortable angle as she struggled to sit down in the spot Marissa had just vacated. Bianca rearranged herself ungracefully, straightening out her left leg where it had been twisted and then loosened the straps around her knee brace.

Marissa watched her movements, her attention drawn to Bianca's lame leg. She had lived through it all alongside her, the surgery, the recovery, the therapy and the many, many pills, but it also felt like it had been someone else at the same time. It was an unsettling sensation.

Bianca noticed her staring.

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel strange." said Marissa.

"Do you need to go to hospital?" Bianca asked, shifting again, in attempt to get to her feet. Marissa hurried forward to stop her. "Do you need to talk to Dr Stanhope?"

"No," she said, taking a seat on the floor beside Bianca and taking her hand, entwining their fingers. "There's just a lot to take in. It just feels like I'm suddenly two people, like the past year has been a dream… I wasn't really myself even though I was… does that make sense."

"And now you are all you?"

"Yeah." said Marissa, frowning as she spoke, as if she wasn't even sure it made sense to her. "I mean I was me…"

"…But there were bits missing." finished Bianca.

Marissa looked up at Bianca and smiled.

"Just that." she said, amazed at the way her girlfriend could always finish her thoughts.

"And you remember everything." said Bianca, she was being supportive but there was a hint of uncertainly behind her eyes. "You mentioned Scott and JR?"

Marissa nodded and the she gasped.

"Oh god, Scott! I've barely spoken to him since the shooting… I was so embarrassed by the thought that I'd slept with him that I didn't know how to talk to him…" Marissa then stopped, now recognising the reason for Bianca's uncertainty. "You mean '_do I remember being straight_?'" said Marissa giving her girlfriend's hand a supportive squeeze.

Bianca looked embarrassed by being caught out by her insecurity.

Marissa stroked her cheek and smiled warmly at Bianca.

"I think that's one thing I'm going to miss about not remembering… I liked the feeling that you were the only person I've ever fallen in love with…." she said thoughtfully. "You just made it so easy to fall for you twice over."

"Well I wasn't going to lose you." said Bianca slowly smiling back.

"And you never will." said Marissa. "When we were just starting out I said I'd never let you go and I meant it!"

She leant close for another kiss, pausing just a second before closing the last little gap.

"Why do you do that?" Bianca asked.

Marissa pulled away, not sure what Bianca was talking about.

"Just before you kiss me," Bianca explained, "You always pause, look down and then move in. Or at least you always used to… You never told me why."

Marissa blinked, did she do that? As she thought about it she realised she did… and she knew the reason why.

Marissa grinned and leaned forward seductively for another almost kiss.

"I do that, because just before our lips meet you always do the most perfect little smile… Just like that!" she added and as that beautiful curve appeared on Bianca's lips at their closeness, "…and I don't want to miss it."

Bianca's smile grew even larger and Marissa couldn't hold back from capturing those lip with her own.

After the kiss they sighed and rested their foreheads together.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk to someone?" Bianca asked, "Dr Stanhope?"

Marissa shook her head, without moving away from her position gazing into Bianca's eyes.

"He'll be busy getting ready for the trial…" said Marissa. Then she paused and mouthed the words '_oh crap'_ as her face fell. "The trial!"

Bianca squeezed her hands not realising the implications.

"It will be okay." she said. "We can get through this."

Marissa pulled back from Bianca's comforting gaze.

"No!" she exclaimed, "You don't understand. I remember! I remember everything about that night! The text message! Scott's bad joke about us being late because we were both women and would therefore be twice as late for everything for the rest of time! I remember the woman with the gun! You falling on top of me and the blood and thinking you were dead!" Marissa reached out and touched the mess of scar tissue on Bianca's neck and then her hand dropped down onto her lap. "And I remember JR shooting that woman and then turning the gun on me with such anger in his eyes! I remember it all now!"

Bianca stared back, still confused about the point Marissa was trying to make.

"But that's a good thing. You can tell them in court exactly what happened!"

"Don't you think the defence council are going to be a little suspicious about the fact that I miraculously got my memory back just days before the trial! It will make things worse!" said Marissa looking at Bianca in despair. "As amazing as this is, the timing absolutely sucks!"

…


	411. Chapter 411 : Letter from the editor

Erica was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of tonic water, reflecting on the quiet in her apartment now that Reggie and his family had moved across town to Bianca's pool house. She was going to miss mornings entertaining little Ayesha, and the easy conversation she shared with Camilla. She also knew Jackson was going to miss having his son around. The only good thing was that now she had more time to spend alone with her fiancée.

Jackson was working late with Jessie tonight, working hard to uncover more background information on JR's lawyer. Tad had actually gone out to New York trying to find them a witness or anything that could help them prove their suspicion.

Erica took another sip from her glass when she was disturbed by a knock on the door. Erica got up to find Krystal standing on her doorstep clutching a large brown envelope to her chest.

"We have mail." she said, turning the letter to show that their names were written boldly on the front. "It was delivered to the bistro."

"Come in." said Erica welcoming Krystal into her home, curious about the strange envelope.

"What is it?" Erica asked, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Krystal to sit beside her.

"I thought I'd wait until we were together." said Krystal, ripping off the top of the envelope.

She pulled out a letter which she passed to Erica to read. Then she pulled out a second envelope and a memory stick and a folded up copy of the _Inquirer_.

"_Dear Harridans_…" read Erica, "_It would seem my time has come after all. You have got your wish I am getting my comeuppance when all I wanted to do was my job. The law suit being carried on against me by your guilty ex-son-in-law and his leach of a lawyer is a joke but that is not why they are kicking me out. My boss has been putting more pressure on to publish those photographs I warned you about. He seems desperate to have those pictures to be published before the trial. I am going to keep my word. I am going to stop them ruining the lives of those poor innocent women and their kids… I'm not a monster. I won't be in post to keep them safe, so I am sending you everything I have. They can't publish if they don't have them… I also trust you will enjoy my resignation letter! Don't think too badly of me, I was only doing my job… Jim Wheen, Editor, The Inquirer."_

While Erica read, Krystal had opened the second envelope. She pulled out a half dozen photographs but on the sight of the first image of her daughter and Bianca, she quickly pushed them back into the envelope.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed her cheeks reddening. "These really shouldn't be published!"

Erica looked over but Krystal pushed the pictures into the larger envelope with the memory stick.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Yeah." said Krystal, still looking embarrassed. "We need to get these back to our girls, and hope that letter is telling the truth and that these are all they have."

"But why?" Erica asked. "Why push to have them published before the trial."

"He wouldn't..!" exclaimed Krystal suddenly.

"What?" asked Erica.

"JR wouldn't be thinking of introducing that video as evidence at the trial!"

Erica looked horrified, but something else was bothering her. She looked back down at the letter,

"And what did he mean 'I hope you like my resignation letter'?"

The only thing left in the envelope that they hadn't looked at was the newspaper. Krystal openned it up and gasped. The front page heading was 'THE TRUTH' and there was the image of JRs smiling face that had been used so often to publicise his side of the story, but on either side were the images that Krystal and Erica had shown the editor when they cornered him months ago, Marissa's bullet wound and Bianca after her beating. Below were the words. "This man should not be trusted to raise a child!'

"Oh boy!" said Krystal, noticing the date in the top corner. "This is a copy of tomorrows paper! It looks like our editor friend has decided to go out with a bang!"

...

…


	412. Chapter 412 : Tad's investigation

Tad was now in New York, but he was running out of options. He had tracked down the doctor who had treated Rupert Henderson after his 'Racket Ball' injury still working in the same hospital in Manhattan, but he was being stone-walled. The man just would not speak to him. Tad sat in the waiting room trying to think of way to get close to him. He was seriously thinking of faking an injury, but this doctor only dealt with reconstructive surgery and he wasn't sure he could fake that.

"You waiting to see Dr Kyle?" asked a janitor, leaning sedately on a broom. "You don't look like you can afford his services."

Tad gave an appraising look up towards the old man in grey overalls, watching him with a grin.

"You look like you know a thing or two." said Tad.

The old man snorted with amusement.

"There ain't a lot that gone on here that I don't know about." muttered the man with pride.

"You been here a while?" asked Tad.

"Forty years." said the janitor. "If I ain't seen it or heard about it, it hasn't happened."

"Forty year!" said Tad, pricking up his ears. "So were you here when Rupert Henderson was treated after his sporting injury?"

"Henderson," said the old man frowning in thought, "He's that millionaire tabloid sleaze?"

"That's the one." said Tad, hurriedly pulling a photograph from his file to present to his possible lead. "He was admitted here about twenty years ago… so it would be understandable if you don't remember him."

The janitor looked affronted by the suggestion that he wouldn't recognise the man and pulled the photograph from Tad's grasp to have a better look.

"Ah!" said the old man, leaning in closer. "He looked a lot different when he was brought in, his nose smeared half across his face… shattered foot, cracked ribs. I remember him… Sporting injury you say?"

"Racket Ball."

The old man shook his head.

"Son, if that was a racket ball injury then he was playing racket ball with the Hulk! He looked like he'd been hit by a truck!"

"Or a bus stop?" suggested Tad. The old man just looked up at him in confusion. Tad licked his lips quickly changing the subject. "Did Mr Henderson have any visitors here that you recall?"

The man leaned back against the wall, as he thought back.

"It was a while ago." said the man, "But I remember his daughter visiting him a few times."

"He doesn't have a daughter."

"Well she was young enough; I guess you can buy yourself company of any age if you're rich enough. She was a pretty thing, blue eyes, black hair and one of those beauty spots like Cindy Crawford."

Tad reached into his file and pulled out another picture of Carol Robinson.

"Is this her."

The caretaker took a closer look at this new image.

"She's certainly let herself go." said the man with a sniff, "But yeah, I'd say that's her; same beauty spot, same eyes."

"You're sure?"

"Well, as sure as an old man can be." said the janitor. "Why are you so interested about something that happened so long ago? You a reporter?"

"I'm investigating a crime… one that appears worse and worse the deeper I look. Would you be willing to make a statement to the police of everything you just told me?"

"The police?" said the man stepping back, suddenly looking less keen on getting involved.

"You would be saving a family from being torn apart and help put two murders behind bars."

"What family?" the old man asked.

Tad looked down at his file and slowly pulled out a picture of Bianca, Marissa and their kids, wondering how the old man would take it.

The old man peered closely at the new photograph, chewing at his lip.

"Isn't this that lesbian family I've seen on the news?"

"That's right." said Tad. "I'm a private investigator and I…"

The janitor didn't let him finish.

"I'm in." he said, still looking at the picture, "It's the kid I feel sorry for. It's not nice being dragged away from your mom! Especially if your father is a piece of work! Son, I will do whatever you think would be useful!"

"Thank you." said Tad giving the old man a grateful smile, shaking him by the hand. "I'm Tad Martin."

"David Goldstein." said the janitor with a nod. "Pleased to meet you!"

…


	413. Chapter 413 :Phones are ringing all over

Marissa was still sitting on the floor, resting comfortable in Bianca's embrace as she stared silently at her reflection in the distant mirror, her brain still trying to combine her old memories with her new ones. She didn't realise how long they had been sitting there until she felt Bianca shift behind her.

She turned to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"Are you?" Bianca replied, "You've been zoning out there for a while."

Marissa blinked and gave a shy grin.

"I have haven't I." she said, embarrassed. "I guess I'm still processing."

Then Marissa frowned at Bianca's sympathetic smile. With all this remembering there was something she forgetting. It was getting late and they hadn't had supper yet, which meant Bianca hadn't had her meds.

"I need to feed you, don't I?" said Marissa, leaning away from Bianca's embrace and stretching to ease her stiffened muscles from sitting so long.

"I could stand to sit here a little longer if you need to." said Bianca, running her hand down Marissa's back in a loving gesture.

"No." said Marissa, getting up from the carpet, "I can do you my famous scrambled egg and smoked salmon, that's a quick meal. Come on."

Marissa held out a hand to help Bianca up from the floor.

Bianca took her hand grateful and putting all her weight on her right leg, tried to pull herself up from the floor. She didn't get very far before she fell back.

Bianca tried to laugh it off as she struggled to find her footing again. Marissa however had noticed the wince on Bianca's face when she put her weight on her left leg. Marissa eased her grip on her girlfriend's hand, forcing her to sit back down with a slightly gentler bump.

"What have you done to yourself?"

Bianca looked downcast and rubbed her left hip.

"I think I pulled something?" she admitted with a groan.

Marissa sighed and knelt down in front of Bianca, forcing her girlfriend to look up and face her concerned eyes.

"Then we need to call you a doctor!" said Marissa.

Bianca gave Marissa a long look in return.

"I _do_ think you need to talk to a doctor too." she said, "About your memory."

Marissa shook her head.

"No," she said, "The person I need to talk to is Jackson. I'm going to have to organise another meeting with the DA!"

…

Jackson and Jesse were working late into the night going over everything they had so far on the New York car crash and Carol Robinson's connection to it. Sadly they didn't have much, except their suspicions; any actual evidence to wrong doing was proving rather allusive. Tad was going to call soon with some leads at the New York end but things were not looking hopeful. The chauffeur's son had died a drug related death two years ago and his widow, who inherited the payoff fortune, refused to speak to them. They weren't sure she would be a useful lead anyway, she married the man after his release from prison. Rupert Henderson was shutting down any approach to his family and Carol Robinson, a woman who made a career of covering up the truth, was still looking as squeaky clean as ever.

Jackson took a sip of coffee and looked across the Pine Valley Chief of Police who was on the phone nodding subdued as Krystal's voice came through in a tinny hum through the speaker. Jackson buried a grin as he realised he and Jesse Hubbard, both powerful and successful men, where completely whipped. They were both in love with two women with very forceful personalities, it was probably the reason Erica and Krystal clashed so easily, they were too similar. Now these arch-rivals were working together he didn't think there was a power on earth that could refuse them.

When the call was over, Jesse gave Jackson a sheepish grin.

"We might have a new way into this blackmail investigation." said Jesse. "Erica and Krystal have just had a communique from the former editor of the _Inquirer_. There is a possibility he may be a way into Henderson and his media empire."

"That would be useful." said Jackson.

Then Jackson's own phone rang and he gave Jesse a nod of apology. He pulled his cell from his pocket and looked down the caller ID. He wondered if it was Erica calling him to pass on the same information Krystal had just passed to Jesse. He was surprised to see Marissa's name there instead.

"Marissa?" said Jackson, turning away slightly from Jesse for a little privacy. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Marissa replied. "I need to talk to you about a new development."

"Is this about the trial?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." said Marissa, lengthening the word with a resigned sigh.

"Well if I can help you with any concerns, you just have to ask!"

There was a silence at the other end of the phone as Marissa was clearly trying to work out how to say what she needed to say.

"Marissa?"

"Sorry." said Marissa after his prompt. "The thing is, an incredible thing has happened, a miracle really… I'm just not sure how it will affect everything. My amnesia is cured. I remember a lot more now than what I told the DA. A _lot_ more!"

"What!" exclaimed Jackson surprised, _Marissa was cured of her amnesia?_

"I'm just worrying how this will affect the trial?" continued Marissa, not recognising the impact of her news. "The defence could call foul. They could accuse me of purposely holding back information; of perjury. Should I withdraw my statements to the DA and we ask for a postponement of the trial?"

"You are you again, aren't you!" said Jackson, amused by Marissa's easy use of legal language. He could see why she was worried but if they did everything right it shouldn't be a problem.

"If we can get medical evidence of the change… it shouldn't have an effect on the trial." he said. "You cannot be responsible for the opportune timing of this miracle so it shouldn't affect the standing of your evidence especially if you have more to add!"

"I suppose not." said Marissa thoughtfully.

"Let a doctor check you out and I'll give Derek a call with the good news. He'll probably need another interview before the trial."

"Thanks Jackson."

"Jack." corrected the lawyer.

"Jack." said Marissa.

"It was my pleasure… and I'm so happy for you and Bianca. This is not something to get down about, this is very good news!"

…

Kendal was sat at the dining table reading through notes on the _Midnight Shadow_ film product endorsement contract. The last she had heard from Kit Sterling's studio, the production was well underway and filming was about to begin in a couple of weeks. They had cast a relatively unknown actress, Naya Rivera, in the lead role; she was previously, apparently, famous for singing on some TV musical show…

Kendal looked up from her paperwork when the phone rang. She reached over to answer it quickly before the noise woke up baby Charlie who was sleeping a few rooms away.

"Bianca!" she exclaimed instantly recognising the voice at the other end of the line. "It's been a while! Are you all set for tomorrow?"

She heard a soft chuckle from her sister before Bianca replied.

"Oh yeah, it's been ages since you saw me at conFusion for lunch. As for tomorrow, we still have to pack…"

"That's not what I mean." said Kendal, her tone serious. She was worried about her sister. The outcome of JR's upcoming trial didn't just affect Marissa and AJ it affected her baby sister's whole future. As usual Bianca was being perfectly calm about it all, only insisting on focusing on the positive and refusing to give into any doubt. And now she also had the worry about Miranda's nightmares. It just seemed to Kendal that once more the world was crashing down around her sister and yet somehow she was still standing tall.

She heard her sister sigh at the other end of the phone at the change in her tone.

"Well tonight there have been a couple of new developments which will certainly make things more interesting." said Bianca cryptically.

"Such as?"

"Marissa..." said Bianca, the hitch of excitement clear in her voice. "She remembers… she's herself again!"

Kendal sat up, her own exhilaration matching Bianca's.

"You're kidding me!?"

"Nope… She found the music box in an old suitcase and it just brought everything back."

She could almost hear her sister grinning down the phone!

"That's amazing." exclaimed Kendal. "That's so amazing! I'm so happy… for the both of you!"

"I know!" said Bianca happily, but then her mood fell away again. "Um… is Griffin there? I need to speak to him."

"He's in the playroom with the boys." said Kendal getting up from her chair. "Does Marissa need to speak to a doctor? Cara is here as well!"

"She says she doesn't." said Bianca, "But I think she should… but… um… Griffin is for me."

Kendal stalled in her walk towards the playroom.

"Bianca!" she exclaimed, a warning tone of disappointment in her voice. "What happened?!"

…

Tad's call from New York came promptly on the heels of Krystal and Marissa's. Jesse turned on the speaker phone so he and Jackson could listen in together.

"It's not much of a lead." said Jesse after Tad regaled them with the discovery of his new witness. "The twenty year old memories of a janitor are not going to be taken seriously as evidence. We need medical records or a statement from his doctor."

"Although if that was Carol who visited him in hospital, that is an interesting lead." said Jackson distracted by the opportunity to further implicate Carol Robinson.

"But I haven't told you the best part yet." said Tad. "Mr Goldstein is still good friends with one of the paramedics that brought Mr Henderson into the hospital! He's going to try and talk him into speaking to me."

"We'd still need something more solid than suspicious injuries to press charges." said Jesse.

"Is that what we are looking for?" Tad asked. "Personally I was looking for enough circumstantial evidence to deter the blackmail between Carol and Henderson with some blackmail of our own and stop the trash that is being printed about Marissa and AJ."

"I probably shouldn't be hearing this!" said Jesse.

"Oh, nothing illegal." said Tad quickly, "But a little leverage always helps when you need doors opening, or in this case, staying shut!"

"Talk to this paramedic." said Jackson, he was still deep in thought. "I wonder if there is anything more we do to prove Carol visited Henderson in hospital after the crash. Have we been able to trace her injured friend yet… Rachel Trope? What hospital was she treated at?"

…

Kendal found Griffin in the playroom and handed him the phone.

"It's Bianca." She said. "She's injured herself again."

Griffin got up from dinosaur game Spike had involved him in.

He put the phone to his ear.

"Bianca," he exclaimed in good humoured annoyance, "What did I tell you about looking after yourself."

"I've pulled something in my hip." said Bianca sadly. "I blame the medical boot and this knee brace, it makes my leg bend in unpredictable ways."

"That's why you have to take it easy!" said Griffin, getting up to take the phone out into the hall. Kendal followed him, worry in her eyes for her sister.

"I thought Marissa had collapsed. I didn't think." explained Bianca

"Marissa collapsed?"

"Not… not really." said Bianca. "She was in shock I think… Did Kendal say, she had her memories back? She found her trigger, it was her music box…"

"Marissa has her memories back!" exclaimed Griffin loudly.

"She should see a doctor shouldn't she. She says she's fine but I don't know, she seems a little dazed by it all. Right now she seems more worried about how this will affect the trial…"

Griffin's earlier exclamation was enough to draw Cara from her bedroom.

"What was that about Marissa?" Cara asked, but Griffin held his hand up for silence; Bianca was still talking. It was up to Kendal to answer her questions.

"…She just wants me to get my leg looked at. I think I twisted it when I fell at her feet" Bianca continued. "I can't put much weight on my left leg without a twinge of pain and I think my knee is starting to swell up so she's probably right."

"Look, I will come over right away!" said Griffin, hurrying through to the closet by the front door to grab his coat. "Bianca have you had your meds yet?"

"No, Marissa has just gone to rustle up something for supper."

"Wait till I get there." said Griffin, awkwardly using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear and he pulled his arms into his coat sleeves. "Just put an ice pack on your knee."

"Already have." said Bianca forlornly.

Griffin felt the phone slipping from his shoulder but a hand reached out to steady it against his ear. It was Cara.

"Can I speak to her?" his sister asked. Griffin nodded.

"Bianca, I'm just going to pass you over to Cara for a moment." he said, as he pulled on his jacket properly before searching his pockets for his car keys.

"Bianca, tell me about Marissa…" said Cara, concern in her eyes. Griffin noticed his sister was pulling on her own coat. It made sense that she would want to come too, Marissa had been her patient after the shooting.

…


	414. Chapter 414 : Doctors on call

**Sorry for the late post, my computer decided it didn't like me today!**

**...**

Marissa answered the door to find Griffin and Cara standing on her doorstep.

"Where is she?" Griffin asked, his medical bag in his hand.

"In the bedroom." said Marissa pointing up the staircase.

Griffin hurried off taking the stairs two at a time.

Marissa turned to see Cara waiting to be invited in.

"And I understand we have something wonderful to talk about." said the dark-haired doctor with a grin.

…

Griffin found Bianca lying back on the vast bed with a scowl of disappointment on her face as she held an ice-pack to her knee.

"Well, let me look at you." said Griffin, putting his medical bag at the foot of the bed and pulling aside Bianca's hand that was holding the ice-pack so he could examine her knee.

"I can't see any inflammation." he said, prodding the knee cap with his finger experimentally in search of swelling and briefly flexing the joint.

"But the redness?" queried Bianca.

"That's mostly cause by the ice. You should really wrap it in a towel or something before putting it on bare skin, you'll get a frost burn. It's especially dangerous for you as you wouldn't feel it."

"I just thought the way I landed on it..." began Bianca peering forward to have another look at her knee.

Now that the redness from the ice was beginning to die away Griffin peered closer at a small red patch that wasn't fading.

"You might have a small bruise there but I don't think it is anything to be concerned about." he said after a moment. "Now you also said something about your hip."

"I think I pulled something." said Bianca , lifting her skirt to rub a muscle on the inside of her thigh.

"So this is a pain in your thigh, not your hip." said Griffin. He rubbed his hands together to warm them. "May I?" he asked before feeling the muscles running along the inside of Bianca's leg.

Bianca looked away trying hard not the think about where his hands were going.

"Yeah… sorry, thigh not hip." she splutter.

"Well then that's something to be grateful for…" said Griffin, his fingers quickly finding the hardening of the affected muscle. "Tell me if you feel discomfort." he said.

He began flexing her hip and her knee. It was only when her leg was pulled out to the side and her knee bent that there was any real twinge of pain.

"Okay." said Griffin, finishing his exam and stepping back from the bed. "I want you to stand up for a moment."

"Stand up?" queried Bianca in surprise, but Griffin was confidently holding his hand out for her to take.

Cautiously, Bianca sat up, swung her feet round and taking Griffin's hands rose slowly to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Griffin asked.

"Wobbly." said Bianca, struggling to keep her balance without her knee support.

"Any pain?"

Bianca shook her head.

"Now I want you to take a couple of steps."

Bianca obeyed with an ungainly gait, still holding tightly to the support of Griffin's strong hands.

Griffin then ducked down to examine her leg again, forcing Bianca to grasp his shoulder in order to stay on her feet.

"All right you win!" said Griffin finally straightening up and guiding Bianca back to the bed.

Bianca was confused.

"What have I won?" she asked, "Another lecture and a month in bed?"

"No." said Griffin, easing Bianca back down to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am giving you your old brace back. You are now free of the medical boot, just use the brace wisely. Don't go over doing it!"

"And the pain in my leg?" Bianca asked, not sure she could trust him.

"It's a pulled muscle." he said as he picked up her discarded ice-pack and handed it to her. "You can put some ice on it for a start. The anti-inflammatories you are already prescribed will do the rest. And the additional support from your full brace will prevent you aggravating the strain. You should be fine in a few days... And thanks…"

"Thanks?"

"You called me. You had a pain and you got help… You're finally listening to the lectures on taking care of YOU! I'm just glad it turned out to be something minor."

Bianca smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for calling you out so late…"

"Like I said, I'm not." said Griffin.

"While you're here could you maybe talk to Marissa?" added Bianca nervously.

"It's okay Cara came with me. They're already talking… what do you say we fit you back in your old brace and we can go down together and find out how they are getting on?"

…

Marissa led Cara through to the lounge.

"I take it Bianca told you?" said Marissa, taking a seat on the couch and signalling for Cara to take a seat opposite her.

"She was worried about you." said Cara. "So how are you feeling? Any dizziness or headaches?"

"I just feel a little muddled." admitted Marissa.

"It can take time to integrate your memories; you've been a different person for the last fourteen months."

Marissa pulled her hands through her short hair.

"But can I prove that this has happened?" Marissa sighed. "That I'm still me but a whole new me as well."

"But why do you need proof, surely you know within yourself…" Cara trailed off when she realised she was missing something.

"The trial." said Marissa simply.

Cara nodding in understanding and frowned in thought.

"Well right now we can do a cognitive test to show if there are any changes; sort of like the one we did when you first awoke from your coma. Do you remember that?"

Marissa nodded.

"And every six monthly check up since..." she added, but she did still remember her first session with Cara, when she woke up confused and terrified by the void in her head. "I was such a coward then." she muttered sadly.

"Hey, you were a newborn… it was understandable to be scared. I'd have been more worried if your weren't! So do you want to try this test; I just need a few things from my bag?"

…

"So we will start with object recognition." said Cara turning on a tape recorder. "I'm going to show you an object and I want you to describe it to me."

She pulled out an object from her purse.

"A pen." said Marissa.

"I need a full description."

"Okay, it's a yellow Bic, or a knock off of one, the lid is blue and therefore so is the ink inside it and the end is slightly chewed."

"Good." said Cara putting it down and picking up something else.

"A lip gloss stick, Fusion's passion pink. I like that one, it tastes of cherry! Bianca uses it sometimes."

"Very good." said Cara drawing something else from her purse much to Marissa's amusement; _this was really a cognitive test?_

"A receipt." said Marissa, taking it from her. "It's from Krystal's Bistro for a coffee and a slice of carrot cake… oh and your waitress was me! How was the service?"

"Excellent." said Cara, giving Marissa a grin.

"But seriously, this is telling you something about my mental state?" said Marissa, she wasn't quite sure that she believed it.

"It is." said Cara, "And it has certainly changed from that first test we did. You are putting familiarity and preference behind you descriptions which is a good thing, it implies great personal connection between objects and experience."

"Okay." said Marissa.

"How about we move on to word association." said Cara, "I say word and you tell me the first thing that comes into your head… Sheep."

"Wool."

"Socks."

"Foot."

"Butter."

"Bread."

"Kiss."

"Tree…"

"Hmm." said Cara after a pause. "There it is again."

"What?" asked Marissa confused.

"Well the first time we did this test I said tree and you said kiss, but you didn't know why. And this time I say kiss…"

"And I said tree…" finished Marissa.

"So why do trees make you think of kissing."

Marissa cheeks turned pink.

"Well the first time I kissed Bianca it was in the park and we were standing under the dappled shade of trees… and before that I'd made a quip about carving our initials in a tree… For me I guess trees and lakes and Bianca and kisses will forever been combined."

"Even when you don't remember it. That must have been some kiss!"

"Not really." said Marissa, "It was a little awkward and freaked Bianca out because she wasn't really expecting it. But it was the start of something incredible so I won't forget it! Well, hopefulyl I won't forget it again."

Cara laughed lightly at the joke.

"So are you ready to move onto the next part… do you remember what that was?"

"Maths." said Marissa. "I'll probably do worse this time…"

…

Bianca and Griffin came down into the lounge to find Cara and Marissa calling out rhyming words to each other.

"Bed…"

"Shed… head… red…"

"Box…"

"Locks… fox…shocks…"

"Rude."

"Food… dude… um… brood…"

"Are we interrupting?" Griffin asked.

"One more." said Cara. "Explain…"

"_Explain_…" muttered Marissa, this was harder. "Insane… Coltrane… In pain…"

"That'll do." said Cara turning off the recorder.

"So is this enough to say that I'm a whole new me… or the same old me… however you want to look at it?"

"It's a start. You'll probably need a head CT and a day with Neuro to really be able to pinpoint any physical changes. But I can check your responses from the last time you did this… two months ago was you're last six monthly check up wasn't it… and report on any physiological changes to your responses."

"Can you do that by tomorrow?" Marissa asked. "We have to leave for Philadelphia by the afternoon and I need some kind of medical certificate to say I'm telling the truth."

"I can try." said Cara, giving her patient's knee an affectionate squeeze.

Bianca came in and took a seat beside Marissa.

"That's good news." she said.

"And how is your leg"? Marissa asked turning to her girlfriend.

"I've been given the all clear. It is just a strain and I need to watch myself but that is all…"

"She'll be fine." Griffin confirmed.

Bianca looked from Cara and Griffin and gave them a grateful grin.

"Thank you both for coming out so promptly."

Cara smiled but it was Griffin who answered.

"You are practically family! We were happy to help." he said.

Griffin noticed the way all three women raised an eyebrow at his words.

"I mean Marissa is Charlie's half- sister so technically…"

Cara got up and put an arm in Griffin's shoulder to stop his babbling. All three women already knew his words had much more to do with how he felt about Kendal.

…


	415. Chapter 415 : The visitor

**I realise now it was the internet not my computer that was against me yesterday… grrr! **

**I hope it works today!**

**This is a short chapter – but tomorrow's will be a lot longer.**

…

JR was sat on his bed re-reading the letter that AJ had sent him, glancing between it and the magazine clipping his son had sent. He was trying to find a focus for his anger (it felt better when he was angry). Marissa and Bianca… especially Bianca… 'Binks'… that is who he hated… the way she smiled in that photograph with her arm possessively around his child's waist as if she had a right to him. It was her plan… it had always been her plan. Her revenge for what happened to Miranda, he took her child and now she was taking his… He wanted to hurt her again but if he did what he wanted then AJ would hate him in return…

Just then there was a discrete cough which pulled JR away from his contemplation. He looked up; had 'Sporty Shane' come back or had his other silent roommate finally stirred. JR blinked in surprise at the sight of a figure perched on the edge of the table.

"_You haven't been taking your medication, have you?"_ said the ghost of _Marissa_, crossing her arms as she gave him a knowing look.

JR scowled and looked down trying to ignore the hallucination.

"_I know you can see me!"_ said _Marissa_ leaning forward.

"No." muttered JR under his breath.

"_If you think I'm going to let you pretend I'm not here you're wrong. We need to talk!"_

JR kept his eyes on AJ's letter, trying hard not to hear the swish of silk as _Marissa_ got up in her blood soaked evening gown and stepped closer to stand over him.

"_Do you really want to only feel this rage?"_ she asked.

JRs scowled. Yes, he did want the rage… he needed it, these days it almost hurt when he wasn't angry. That was why he'd stopped taking his meds almost as soon as he'd been transferred from the high security unit, hiding then from his nurse in his cheek and then spitting them down the toilet when he was free to do so. The pills stopped the anger, they made him weak, made him think. He was a Chandler, he wasn't supposed to be weak!

"_What about AJ?"_ Marissa asked, sitting beside him in the edge of the bed. _"You are clearly not ready to be the father he needs."_

JR felt the indignation bubble up inside him. It didn't matter what AJ wanted… He was his father, which was all that mattered!

"_Really?"_ said Marissa reading his thoughts. _"That is the only thing that matters. Not AJ's happiness, or your health? The only thing that matters is that you get what you want! Isn't that what got you here in the first place? You wanting me and then not being able to cope with the fact that I didn't want that!"_

"We are not having this conversation." JR muttered under his breath. "You leave me alone. I'm not crazy!"

"_Then why am I here?"_ said _Marissa_ smoothly.

JR looked up at her properly for the first time. The ghost appeared as always, her skin pale, her long hair swept back and a thin trickle of blood running down her forehead, but there was also concern in _Marissa_'s eyes as she looked at him.

"_I'm here because you need me."_ said _Marissa _answering her own question.

Then she reached out and took JR's hands in her own and he was shocked to discover he could feel the pressure of her warm fingers against his palms.

"_I know I'm a few months early, but try to think of me as your ghost of Christmas Past!" _she said drawing him up from the bed and pulling him towards a bright light…

…


	416. Chapter 416 : JR past

**Right, after the glitch on Saturday I hope everything is now working fine.**

**Thank you all for your reviews this week. I've gone back to old School Bianca for most of this next chapter, but there are not many JR / Bianca moments I could find online so to those in the know, if I've missed out on any other important moments I appologise.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - JR gets a haunting he'll never forget, Tad finds a vital clue and the trial begins.**

...

The flash of light faded and JR found himself in Krystal's Bistro, phantom Marissa standing beside him.

"What do you mean you want me pregnant!" a different Marissa exclaimed and JR turned to see himself talking intently to his ex-wife; a very unsettling sensation. It was him from just over a year ago, just days after Marissa had returned to his bed. He had believed his family was back on track, but his one night stand with Amanda was threatening to ruin it all and Marissa too for some reason was backing away and running scared all over again.

"Why am I here… How am I here?" JR asked turning to his ghostly companion.

_Marissa_ shrugged.

"_I don't know, it's your hallucination. I'm just here to help you pay attention_." With that she nodded her head to draw his focus away from Marissa and JR's awkward conversation to the restaurant door. _"After all Marissa isn't the one you've decided to hate!"_

In the next moment the door to the Bistro opened and Bianca walked in. For the first time JR noticed what he had failed to notice the year before; the complete look of realisation and terror that flashed in Marissa's eyes at the sight of her 'best friend' and then her vain, but oddly successful attempt to hide her reaction from a distracted JR. It was a sour note to know he had been fighting a losing battle even then.

Marissa got even more uncomfortable when Bianca's date arrived and then she practically ran to the wash room to hide an attraction that was now so obvious to JR's knowing eyes.

Bianca's date wandered off as well leaving JR and Bianca alone.

"Did you notice that?" the younger JR asked pointing at the retreating Marissa.

"I don't know what you mean." said Bianca and this time round the watching JR caught the tremor in Bianca's voice; she knew.

"Marissa." said the other JR. "She's rattled and we both know why!"

"You really don't." said JR looking at his naive younger self. "You really don't."

"Marissa is confused and upset. I don't blame her" said the other JR following Bianca across to the bar.

"Um… well who do you blame?" Bianca asked cautiously.

"Well who do you think? Me, as usual. It's not like it's that big of a surprise!"

Bianca's back stiffened, suddenly rushing to Marissa's defence.

"JR, did you do something to hurt her?" she asked curtly.

JR didn't respond he was too distracted by another text from Amanda, still no news from the hospital…

"JR…" prompted Bianca again, drawing him back to the conversation. "Is something more important?"

"What, no I was just making sure everything was okay… at work."

"Okay, well I thought you were worried about Marissa and what the heck you'd done to her!"

JR looked down.

"I've made a huge mistake." JR admitted, before looking up to meet Bianca's eyes. "Telling you I could take it from here, that I could handle Marissa by myself."

Bianca looked relieved and despairing at his words.

"That was you're big mistake?"

"Yeah, and I need your help again."

Bianca looked distraught now, clearly not wanting to be drawn in again, knowing all too well what was happening in this triangle between her and Marissa and JR.

"JR, she was you're wife!" she protested.

But this JR couldn't see her discomfort,

"I know." he said, putting on a pleading tone. "But in a lot of ways you're closer to her than I am."

Bianca shook her head, trying to dismiss his words.

"No that's ridiculous." she said.

"I'm serious." said JR, and he was, "It's like you're the only one who knows what she wants. What's really in her heart."

Bianca could only stare fearfully back at him in silence.

_Marissa_ clicked her fingers and froze the scene.

"_Did you mean what you said there?" Marissa_ asked.

"Well at the time I didn't know she was trying to steal her from me."

"_Really,"_ said _Marissa,_ peering closer at Bianca's wide eyed expression. _"'Steal her from you'..? Because to me it looks like she's doing everything in her power to stay away."_

JR followed Marissa's gaze. Frozen in the moment Bianca did look scared, the same terror that had painted Marissa's face when Bianca first walked in.

"_I don't think either of them knew what was going to happen between them."_ said _Marissa, "I certainly don't think any of this was done out of spite for you."_

"Sure." said JR with a sniff, "But she did it anyway, even though she was supposed to be my friend! She steals everything from me!"

"_You're friend."_ said _Marissa _a new thought entering her head_. "Yes, you were friends weren't you? Let's look at that shall we?"_

And with that she clicked her fingers and the world went white again.

…

The light faded and JR found himself standing in corridor of his old high school beside a battered set of lockers, just as his younger self walked past. Just a kid… had he really been that short and _that_ blond?

Curious JR followed himself down the hallway and round the corner to see young 'Junior' approach Bianca and Laura standing by their lockers looking just as youthful.

He watched himself self-consciously plunge his hands into his pockets before he spoke.

"Hey Bianca." he said, "I heard what you did at the Crystal Ball. That took a lot of guts."

Bianca looked nervous, but happy to have his support.

"Well I just told the truth, but thanks a lot Junior."

He watched as his youthful-self bunched his hands into fists and knocked them together.

"And if anyone gives you a hard time let me know. I'll use them for hockey practice!" Junior added.

"_When is this?" Marissa_ asked.

JR scowled.

"Um… Bianca had just been forced to come out at the party to the world's press."

"_And it looks like you are very proud of her."_

"Just shows you how things change…" said JR sourly.

Bianca, Laura and the young JR were just sharing a joke about the fact that all their moms were married to JR's dad when a reporter came up behind them to confront Bianca. He was nasty, making rude insinuations about Bianca and everyone around her.

Marcus the captain of the football team was the first to take action, grabbing the guy by the lapels and demanding that he leave. The reporter refused, spouting more abuse along with cries of 'free press'. Soon every kid in the corridor stepped into the fray, standing up for Bianca, young JR included. He grabbed the guy's camera while Laura shoved the man's tie down his throat while the rest of the football team forced the creep into a locker.

"_You know, it almost looks like you're protecting her." _said_ Marissa, _but JR just turned away in disgust.

"What is this supposed to be showing me?" JR asked. "That I was once young and stupid?"

He was trying very hard not to think about Bianca from the past. Truthfully he had been proud of her bravery when she came out. She was one of his few real friends, almost like a sister. Someone he looked up to.

_Marissa_ sighed, not really buying JRs denial.

"_Maybe we went back a little too far."_ she said and clicked her fingers and a bright flash engulfed them once more.

…

The light dissolved and JR now found himself in the old boat house, surrounded by crates of white orchids.

"_Do you know where we are now?" Marissa_ asked.

JR frowned.

"I think this is after Leo and Greenlee's wedding." he said.

There was pumping music coming from a boom box, balanced on a nearby crate, but JR ignored that, instead following the sound of quiet conversation coming from the old landing stage.

"Tim!" he exclaimed, he had almost forgotten his old friend. In fact there were four old friends sitting on the quayside chatting, Tim, Maggie, Bianca and a still youthful JR.

JR was passing around cans of beer when Tim sat back and announced,

"So answer the bazillion dollar question, 'Why would anyone get married?"

"Why would you say that?" exclaimed Bianca, "You know most weddings don't end in a shoot-out."

Tim just shook his head at her incredulity.

"_Hello_, children of broken homes! Marriage is the end of fun!"

"And dates from hell." chipped in Maggie although she was clearly giving a look Tim's way when she spoke.

"You know I hate to be boy versus girl here," said young JR, sipping his beer. "But I'm with Tim. I'm just lucky my dad and Liza aren't nuclear armed."

Bianca laughed at his joke.

"I know it's cool to rip on marriage." she said, "And I'm usually primed for that but in my secret fantasy life…"

Bianca stalled slightly when she noticed the lads straighten up a little too suddenly.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we get to hear a girl's secret fantasies!" Tim quipped, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well even _they_ don't go your way." joked Bianca, which earned cat calls from the others.

"Oh we'll take what we can get on this one." said the young JR, earning him a playful shove from Maggie.

"Okay, fair enough," said Bianca, putting down her beer, "In my deep, dark… _hot_… fantasies I want to…" she paused for effect before continuing. "…Blow of all the crap and concentrate on the cornball moments." She gazed at the flowers all around them. "I want to grow up ready, willing… _and able_… to have a wedding… a commitment, just like this."

There was a brief moment of thoughtful silence as Bianca found her drink again and took a sip.

Tim was the first to make a toast.

"To Leo and Greenlee."

"To friends that get you through." was the toast that came from young JR's mouth.

"And to love that will help you survive anything." finished Maggie.

"Cheers." said Bianca as the four friends clinked their cans together.

"What?" demanded the older JR who noticed _Marissa_ watching for his reaction to the scene. "Am I supposed to feel bad that Bianca didn't get her dream wedding… That she's just like the rest of us with a marriage gone down in flames?"

"_I think you are supposed to recognise that she is a friend. The words came from your own lips"_

JR snorted in disgust.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he snapped. He was still trying to fight the other memories this was bringing up, the guilt he felt after Bianca had found him in bed with Frankie before her murder and his heartfelt apology to Bianca by her hospital bed afterwards, taking her hand wanting her to recover soon and praying she'd forgive him. He remembered how she'd intervened and tried to save him from his drug habit. Bianca had stood by him throughout his youth, the drugs and the drinking, but as he got older it was so much harder to accept any help, especially from her.

_Marissa_ just shook her head at JR in disappointment and snapped her fingers.

…

This time, when the light dissolved, JR found himself standing in a hotel room starring at another version of himself; a bleary-eyed, unshaven drunk, fumbling around in an already emptied mini-bar searching for one last drink.

"Josh's hotel room?" said JR confused, finally recognising the moment. It had been a long time since he'd though about this night. The night he'd gone searching for Bianca's brother in order to make him pay for sleeping with Babe.

After staggering to his feet the drunken JR, headed for the door. JR watched as the door open and suddenly Bianca was there, just about to enter. She stepped back in surprise, her eyes wide, at the unexpected presence of JR in her brother's hotel room.

"_Bianca again."_ said _Marissa. "But why did you choose this moment? There are so many more interesting one. The altercation when you tried to stop her taking Bess, her own stolen baby, from you and you pushed her from the balcony in your anger? Or the time you found her in bed with Babe when they used your ego to trick you into confessing to the fact that you were drugging your wife?"_

"I don't know what you mean." said JR turning back to his guide. "I didn't choose any of this!"

Despite his protest JR couldn't stop watching as a worried Bianca stepped passed JR and looked around the room, noticing the pile of empty bottles on top of the hotel fridge before turning back in realisation.

"You're drunk." she gasped. There was disappointment in her eyes.

"And you're here." smirked his younger self, menacingly closing the door behind him as he turned back into the room.

JR felt his younger self actually walked through him as he strode across the room and lay down on the bed, all the time spouting off about Babe cheating on him with Bianca's brother, maybe in this very room, on this very bed…

"Still," he slurred, "A step up from the Pine Cone… You know where Babe pretended to sleep with Josh to break up with Jaime, only this time she really slept with Josh!"

Bianca did not look very impressed with JR's drunken threats and self-deprecation.

"I think it's time I called your dad to pick you up." she said walking over to pick up the hotel phone.

The drunk JR leaped from the bed, acting all acquiescent and stalked towards Bianca,

"What," he cried, "Babe's an equal opportunity slut! She even lez-ed up with you to mess with me! Only wished you'd gone all the way and got naked though, that would have been hot!" The younger JR closed his eyes and held a finger to his forehead. "Just let me picture that for a moment, Oh yeah"

Bianca frowned and reached for the phone. JR ordered her to stop and when she didn't he ripped the receiver from her hand and pulled the phone from its socket and threw it violently across the room.

"Somebody's got to pay." JR snarled pacing between Bianca and the door.

Bianca's eyed grew wide with fear and JR could see the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean someone has to pay?" she asked nervously.

JR watched his younger self hesitate. Even in his alcohol fuelled rage he could somehow recognise the vulnerability there and backtracked quickly.

"…For the mini-bar." JR said lamely, sweeping his arm towards the pile of empties. "I cleaned that sucker out. Someone has to pay for the mini-bar and it shouldn't be me! After Josh slept with Babe, I at least deserve a drink… or twelve don't I? What do you think?"

"I think it's late." said Bianca in despair at JR's condition. "I need to get you a room so you can sleep it off."

She made for the door but JR cut her off.

"Don't go!" cried JR, all innocent once more, "Aren't we having fun?"

Bianca just stared back at him.

"Fine, stay here!" she said, "I'll make sure the manager doesn't restock the mini bar and get someone to watch the door so you don't sleep walk out of here! I need to get back to my daughter."

JR watched the expression on his younger self's face suddenly change.

"Miranda." he sighed walking over to sit clumsily down on the end of the bed "Oh Miranda. The most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. You know a child comes into this world, pure innocence… _Hope_… Everything at the beginning is so beautiful, but it doesn't last… Whatever you do there is no hope, no trust, no love…" As he spoke JR's tone grew more aggressive. "Someone has to pay! Did you know about Josh and Babe?"

_Marissa_ clicked her fingers and paused the scene.

"_I think we get it."_ she said, _"You're happy, you're sad, you're angry, you're drunk… we've already seen too much of this part of you recently... we need to skip ahead to the important bit."_

The world around then faded out for a moment and JR could see time flash past like a video until suddenly the scene reset and the conversation restarted.

JR pulled a cell phone from Bianca's hand and they were standing nose to nose.

"I'm not afraid of you!" exclaimed Bianca. "I can scream and they'll put you in jail."

"But what if it's too late?" JR retorted. The anger in his voice made it hard to hear his words as a question, but somehow Bianca did.

"You want to know if it's too late?" she asked, her tone softening. "We talked about that once remember? About being survivors… About not repeating our parent's mistakes… About honouring our children… And I told you that I believed in you. And that the old JR that I used to know didn't have to be lost forever, because you could make different choices, better choices." Bianca's tone hardened however and she gave him the full force of her glare. "Is this what you choose? Is this how you want to honour your son? …Then yeah, it's way too late for you JR."

With that she plucked her phone back from his grasp.

Drunk JR was suddenly subdued and fell back into the chair behind him,

"I'm sorry what I did to you, and to Kendal." he said forlornly. "You guys were my best friends… The best friends I'd ever had… God, I had such a crush on Kendal! I remember the times we'd sit… like the time we had our first beer and talked about our parents and our crazy life… I miss that!"

"I miss it too." said Bianca, but she was cautious, standing back, waiting for the next outburst and she didn't have long to wait.

JR surged from the chair and paced across the room.

"This was Babe's fault!" he raged. "She made me lose my friends, she made me lose my mind, she pushes me to the brink every single time!"

"No, JR you are doing this to yourself!" cried Bianca.

"I have done nothing but try to make this situation right!" JR all but screamed back at her.

"Stop it!" Bianca snapped. "Don't you dare play innocent victim with me! JR the wounded; JR the wronged; it's not real! You're what's wrong! You lash out and you hurt people and you cause worlds of pain and then you always land on your feet! No lessons learnt, no time done! And now after _everything_ you have done you want somebody to hold your hand? Forget it! Life sucks - Life is tough! So deal with it! Stop ranting and raving and turning yourself into a monster… there is no agenda here… it's just good advice! Take it!"

_Marissa_ clicked her fingers and froze the scene.

"_Spooky isn't it." said Marissa." It's almost like she's talking to you now. Are you sober enough to hear her this time? Or do we keep watching until your drunken self decides it's a good move to leave through a second storey window?"_

JR found himself staring at the younger Bianca. She _had_ been his best friend. She had always tried to look out for him. But somewhere along the way he had lost his ability to hear her.

It all this brought back another memory from a few days after this night. To a JR so determined to get his life back and break from his addition that he refused any sort of drugs or pain medicine as he recovered from his broken bones. Forcing himself through the againy out of sheer force of will... And Bianca had come to see him and asked him to squeeze her hand, share his pain, she could take it. JR near broke her hand he squeezed so tight, but she stayed with him and comforted him when she really had no reason to be there... She was there because she cared...

"_Have you seen enough?"_ Marissa asked.

JR slowly nodded his head, Bianca's words ringing in his ears…

"_We talked about that once remember? About being survivors… About not repeating our parent's mistakes… About honouring our children… And I told you that I believed in you. And that the old JR that I used to know didn't have to be lost forever, because you could make different choices, better choices. Is this what you choose? Is this how you want to honour your son..?"_

…


	417. Chapter 417 : JR in the present

JR blinked away the after burn from the last white flash of light. He was sat back on his bed in his room in the hospital. He was still holding AJ's letter and the magazine clippings. Had that been just a dream?

"_Almost."_ said phantom _Marissa_ leaning closer to peer over his shoulder at the letter in his hand.

JR jumped at the sight of her.

"Leave me alone." he snapped.

"_But we have so much more to do."_ said the ghostly figure of his ex-wife, retaking her seat on the edge of his bed. _"You've faced your past and now it's time to face your present."_

JR simply laughed.

"So what you are going to do, lead me out of the hospital, back to Pine Valley?"

"_No, we are going to talk."_ said _Marissa. _

She looked around the room with apparent interest.

"_How are you finding the hospital?" _she asked.

JR snorted with derision.

"Seriously? I want to be anywhere but here!"

"_But there must be good points? They're helping you aren't they… or they were until you stopped taking your medication. And you're roommates; how are they?"_

She was turning her attention to the bedraggled figure of JR's silent roommate, sat hunched up on the edge of his bed staring at nothing.

"He never does anything." said JR.

JR looked across at his still room mate who never spoke only stared into the distance. He only moved when the nurses came to take him for his meals and then he would come right back to the same spot and stare at nothing once more. Looking at him now JR could see a new tension in his room-mates shoulders now though, he wondered how he was taking the fact that JR had clearly started talking to himself.

"The other fellow inmate, Old Shane, he's alright." JR added, "A little too into his sports but… he sympathises. His wife took his son away from him so he knows exactly how I feel. He's been encouraging me to fight back."

Marissa frowned.

"_You've been taking advice from one of your fellow patients?"_ she asked.

JR shifted uncomfortably at the implications.

"This is the minimum security unit. It's not like he's crazy… Not like tall, dark and silent over there."

"_No."_ corrected _Marissa. "It just means he isn't a risk to others any more, it doesn't mean he isn't delusional."_

"Maybe about sports…" quipped JR, not quite understanding where this conversation was going.

_Marissa_ slowly sighed.

"_I think I need to tell you a story."_ she said…

…

_Once upon a time a woman and a man fell in love and got married, it was the happiest day the woman had ever known! And then just a year later the woman discovered she was pregnant. Now this should have been a blessing, a joy, but it wasn't. Her marriage wasn't what she thought it would be. She tried so hard to keep the house clean, put food on the table, make a perfect home for husband. She tried so hard because any part atht wasn't perfect was punished with a fist or a boot. Oh he always said he was sorry afterward and that he would change and she always believed him, but still the blows kept coming and the harsh words…_

_When she told her husband about the child growing in her belly the man swore to change. He was going to have a son. His useless wife had done something right at last. He swore that he would never lay a finger on her ever again…_

_One wintery day in October six months later a traffic jam delayed the bus which meant the woman got home almost half an hour late from the shops, so dinner wasn't on the table when her husband came home from work. The man forgot all his promises and oaths and rained down kicks and blows without a thought. In his rage he forgot he wasn't just beating his wife he was also beating the unborn child in her belly. The woman was beaten so badly she lost an eye; the child was beaten so badly he died in his mother's womb…_

_The man was horrified by the death of his child! Of course it wasn't his fault, his wife should have known not to anger him; she should have known that the dinner should be on the table for him when he got home from work. His wife was the one to kill the baby it was her fault not his! _

_When the woman was eventually released from hospital her husband found her and nearly beat her to death for the crime of keeping a father from his child!_

…

JR listened to _Marissa's_ tale, but shook his head when he realised her implication.

"Are you telling me that was Shane?"

"_Maybe…" _said_ Marissa _her expression grave. _"Denial and lies can never change the crimes you commit. Putting the blame on the world means you are simply playing a part. The joke being that you often end up hurting yourself justas badly as anyone else! And the worst part is that deep inside you know it is your fault! You know that if you could only face the consequences of your actions then maybe you would be able to learn from your mistakes. The greatest hope being that you never make them again!"_

JR just stared back at Marissa, what was she trying to say?

"_I have another tale as well if you want to hear it."_ she added.

…

_Once upon a time there was another husband and wife. When their son was born they thought they were so lucky… they hoped the child would save a marriage that was already on the rocks. For five year a husband and wife went through the motions, making a show to the world of being the perfect couple but every night screaming arguments echoed round the walls and resentment grew. There was nothing that could save this marriage, every day the husband and wife spent together just made them hate each other more._

_On the sixth year they filed for divorce. It was a bitter break-up, husband and wife doing all they could to punish the other. Every possession and asset they owned was to be split cleanly down the middle. What couldn't be divided in two was to be sold, money a divisible asset no amount of argument could change the value of. But the husband and wife had one thing that couldn't be split in two, something they both treasured dearly and something they knew taking personal possession of would greatly hurt the other; their son…_

_The child found himself having to choose between his mom and dad, but how was a child to choose. Mom tried emotional blackmail, she loved him, she gave birth to him, she was the one to raise him… Dad tried bribes, promises of holidays and toys, anything a boy could wish for would be his…_

_How was a little boy to choose? A boy who grew up in a home full of angry silences and bitter rows? How could he recognise the value of love when all he'd grown up knowing was hatred? Of course he chose his father… of course he chose the money… of course he chose the selfish path; selfishness was the only thing he could understand. _

_It led him to success; building a multi-million dollar company; raking in the money became his only desire. He had everything a man could wish for, a hot girlfriend, a mansion, fast cars, the latest gadgets but he never had time to stop and enjoy it. If he was having fun he wasn't making more money._

_But growing up believing that property and profit are more important than people has a price._

_He had everything but he felt empty and he had no clue on how to fill the void._

_One day he woke up, climbed into his car and drove to the beach, piled his clothes up on the sand and strode into the surf… he could see no other way out._

_His suicide attempt failed but a piece of him never came back from that day… He got lost within his own head. The only companionship he had left, was the only person he knew he could rely on… himself._

…

"Was that supposed to be him?" JR asked, looking across to his scraggly haired roommate.

"_He has a name!"_ said _Marissa._

"Does he?" asked JR.

"_Mike."_ said _Marissa. "His name is Mike, and if I know that then so do you!"_

JR looked from Marissa to silent Mike.

"So what you are telling me is that an unhappy childhood could lead you to commit suicide. Not very subtle. I love my son and I don't have to buy his love! He is going to come home and be happy!"

"_Whether he wants to or not!"_ finished _Marissa, _glaring at JR as she spoke._ "And every day you are going to hate Marissa and every day you are going to tell AJ that he wrong to love his mom and every day you are going to make your son hate you that little bit more. And bit by bit you will wring the warmth and affection out of him and make him as bitter and angry as you are!"_

JR felt a chill run through him at her words. That couldn't happen to AJ?!

"_Do you want to hear my last story?" _she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" JR asked.

"_No."_ said _Marissa._

…

_Once upon a time there was a baby born in a dark and stormy night in a cabin the winds. This little baby was snatched from his mother from the moment of his birth and taken away to be raised by strangers._

_It was his mother's determination that found him again but he had a father too and his father was just as possessive of his child. For years the child became a pawn pulled in the battle between his mother and father as they found worse and worse ways to hurt each other. Both willing to go to any lengths to keep the child as their own. A mother and father that fell in love, broke apart and fell in love again. But the boy doesn't see this. He loves them both, his mother and his father, and he knows they both love him._

_Then, when love draws his mother and father back together again, a storm even more violent than the one that raged at his birth comes to town. His mother proves her love one last time by sacrificing herself to save her child…_

_Now all he has is his father, but he still has love._

_Then a miracle occurs, a new woman comes into their life. A woman who falls in love with the father… but she falls in love with the child as well and wants more than anything to be his mother._

_Just like before however this families happiness is short lived because his father cannot step away from a fight, or stay away from temptation… Now the child has a mother and father fighting for him again… only this time there is love there that is stronger than the hate. His new mother is not a woman who'd do whatever it takes to keep the child as her own… She is a woman who would go to any lengths to make her son happy. She is the one to give up the fight she was bound to win and share custody with the man who had betrayed her, for the sake of her son._

_They become a family again in a new way. The happy child is safe in the knowledge that even if his mother and father don't love each other they at least both love him!_

_But his father sees their family and wants back what he broke apart… he wants his wife back! But the mother has found someone else… as much as the thought terrifies her, she has found someone new to take care of her heart. She has found a new family that is equally happy to welcome the boy to their heart right along with his mother._

_This makes the father jealous, this drives the father to drink, this make the father forget that his son has feelings too and is not a possession to fight for. This father lets hatred turn him into a monster._

_What is a boy to do torn between a mother who loves him and a father he no longer recognises. Who would question the motives of a child choosing the parent that he feels safest with?_

…

"AJ." said JR, recognising her narrative.

"_You have been fighting for AJ almost all his life. Just as you have been fighting your addictions… And I'm not talking to the alcohol… I'm talking about hatred… JR you are addicted to hate. When you feel wronged you don't think of the consequences of your actions beyond you own ends, you just lash out and do what feels good, what feeds your rage… without accepting that anger always comes with a price! JR I want you to try to look at those pictures you have there of AJ, Marissa and Bianca's family. See your child's smile and celebrate the fact that AJ is safe and loved and happy. For one second try to think of him without taking slight or feeding your jealousy… try just to be happy for your son because he's happy..."_

JR shook his head but he looked down at the picture in his hand, and he saw the smile on his son's face.

…


	418. Chapter 418 : The Future

JR knew what _Marissa_ was asking when she told him to look at the picture of his son, but he couldn't stop the bile that rose in his stomach. He didn't want to see his son's smile, he didn't want to believe it was possible for his son to be so happy without him… he had been fostering this resentment for so long he wasn't ready to let go so readily.

So instead of obeying her JR looked up with a glower at the vision of his ex-wife.

"Why am I playing this game? You're not real! What are you going to show me next? You've done the past and the present… I suppose in true Scrooge style you're going to show me my future where I'm dead and everyone hates me!"

_"No."_ said _Marissa_ bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest. _"This isn't about you! This is about AJ's future! Do you want to know what that looks like?"_

Marissa handed JR a mirror.

JR looked down at his own reflection. He snorted; that was a cliché waiting to happen! But then he hesitated there was a shadow behind the face he could see in the glass, darkness in the eyes he didn't quite recognise as his own. It wasn't his face he was seeing but the shadow from his nightmares that wore his features like a mask… Terrifying, hateful, violent, uncontrollable and unrelenting; projecting so much hate, whispering such convincing lies…

JR slammed the mirror face down on the bed.

"That's not me!" said JR vehemently.

_"But it's a part of you."_ said _Marissa_ leaning closer_. __"And if you keep on this path you will make it a part of AJ too. You know yourself the strangle-hold hatred has on you. Is that what you want for your son?"_

"No. Never." muttered JR quietly, still shaken by the amount of fear that engulfed him at the sight of that nightmare staring back at him from a mirror; staring back at him with his own eyes.

Phantom _Marissa_ reached out and once more JR could feel the warmth from her hand as she placed it over his.

_"You weren't always a monster JR."_ she said softly. _"You used to be a good man. You could still be again."_

JR looked up into her understanding eyes and didn't know how to respond.

"It's too late!" said JR. "I'm Adam's son!"

_"That's an excuse." _said_ Marissa _leaning closer, her grip tightening on his hand._ "You grew up with two dads, Tad and Adam, one who wanted to possess you, keep you and control you and the other who let you go because you asked him too, but he was always there when you needed him. Right now, which of those two men do you respect the most? Which one are you prouder to call father? Which one of those men taught you the most about love?" Marissa _was staring determinedly at JR._ "More importantly, which one of those two fathers do you think AJ most needs __**you**__ to be?"_

_Marissa _was now so close her voice was almost a whisper as her lips brushed against his ear.

_"One last thing JR… everything I told you, everything I said… you already know! After all I'm just a figment of your imagination. The question is what are you going to do about it?"_

JR sat up sharply at her whispered words and his hallucination evaporated as realisation set in. She was right, every word that came from _Marissa's_ mouth came from his own thoughts!

He looked down to see his hand not clutching a nightmare-filled mirror, but scrunching up the magazine cutting that he'd laid out in the bed. JR unclenched his fist and smoothed out the paper. It was an image of AJ and everyone standing in front of a staircase.

For the first time, after looking at that same image a hundred times before, JR truly saw the happiness in his son's eyes.

_Marissa_ was right, he had to do something! He couldn't go on like this!

But he was scared… and a Chandler should never fear anything!

Even as JR tried to dismiss his revelation _Marissa's_ disembodied voice came back to him…

"_You're right JR, a Chandler should never have to fear anything …__**Especially not his father!**__"_

…


	419. Chapter 419 : A late supper

**Sorry - Late post!**

**...**

Once Cara and Griffin had gone Marissa got supper ready and she and Bianca sat down to eat at the table in the kitchen.

"You're sure you're okay?" Bianca asked for the hundredth time, as she swallowed number three of her five evening pills.

Marissa just looked back at Bianca, her eyebrows raised and her smile wide, as if to say I've already answered this question.

Bianca got the message and bit back a laugh.

"Sorry." she said. "Am I being a bad girlfriend?"

"Definitely not." said Marissa reaching across the table to take Bianca's hand, her smile softening. "It's just… I am still me! I'm still the woman who woke up beside you this morning… there's just a little bit more going on now between by ears."

"…_and such pretty ears."_ said Bianca dreamily as she gazed back at Marissa.

"Are _you_ okay?" Marissa asked at Bianca's far away expression.

Bianca closed her eyes and sighed... which threatened to turn into a yawn.

"I think the sleep deprivation is beginning to catch up with me."

"Miranda." said Marissa nodding in understanding. Miranda had been getting her mommy up three or five times a night for the last week. Trouble was mother and daughter was getting better at not disturbing Marissa. This left her feeling guilty that Bianca was having to handle it all alone. "I'm sorry I didn't wake up this morning."

"Don't be sorry." said Bianca, taking back her hand from Marissa's grasp. She still had a couple of pills to take before she could dig into the delicious plate of food in front of her. "One of us should sleep or we will never keep up with the rest of the kids."

Her tone had been light-hearted, but worry clouded her features as Bianca took a long gulp of water as her last pill went down.

"I just hope Miranda will be able to cope if I'm not here." she said.

Marissa had picked up her knife and fork and was beginning to tuck into the scrambled eggs and smoked salmon she had rustled up for them.

She paused over her next bite.

"You've done all you can." she said reassuringly. "She knows that you are just the other end of the phone. We've found a picture to go by her bed so she can see your face if she wakes in the night. AJ will be there and Reggie. We can't do more."

"I know." said Bianca sadly, then she tasted a forkful of her own supper. "Mmm, this is good!"

"The seven minute _specialite de la maison._" said Marissa with a laugh.

"Still good." said Bianca encouragingly, taking another mouthful.

They shared a grin, but then Bianca frowned,

"Where were we?"

After Marissa's smile she'd lost track of the conversation.

"You were worrying about Miranda and I told you not to." said Marissa.

Bianca sighed as the memory returned.

"Easier said than done." she said. "And the trial..!"

This time Marissa sighed too.

"I just want this all to be over." she said, taking her frustration out in a stray chunk of toast which she stabbed with her fork. "I hate the fact that JR is still hanging over our head. If he gets off…"

"He won't!" said Bianca. This time it was Bianca who reached across the table to touch the back of Marissa's hand to comfort her.

"I just don't want all this to start affecting AJ." continued Marissa. "He's doing so great… he loves being a big brother! I don't want JR turning up and ruining it all!"

"He can't." said Bianca. "You are AJ's legal guardian; you have the support of the Chandlers and Martins! And you will always have me! I don't see there being much JR can do!"

Marissa nodded resignedly.

"Hopefully he'll end up in jail where he can no longer do any harm!" finished Marissa, basking in the tender smile Bianca was sending her way.

"Hopefully!" echoed Bianca.

…

Just then they heard the sound of the front door closing.

Marissa checked her watch.

"That'll be the kids." she said.

Even as they spoke they could hear AJ bellowing for them from the entrance hall.

"We're through here!" Marissa called back, leaning back on her chair in order to direct her voice through the adjoining rooms.

The sound of running feet quickly indicated the kids had heard them.

"Was it a good film?" Bianca asked, giving her girls a welcome home hug.

"It was awesome!" cried Gabby, an excited light in her eyes. "There was a bear in a tutu on a bicycle and she ate King Julian!"

"She ate him?" exclaimed Bianca.

"She spat him out again afterwards." explained Miranda, taking her turn at hugging her mommy.

"But you had fun?" Bianca asked, turning her attention to her eldest child.

Miranda nodded, but a veil of nervousness had fallen over her eyes as she hovered by her mommy's side. She didn't want her to go… Miranda was worried how bad the dreams would get if her mommy wasn't around. Tonight was the last night she'd be there and then she wouldn't see her for three whole days… maybe longer!

Bianca recognised the fear in her daughter and pulled her in against her side, gently rubbing her back. It was an unspoken gesture but it made Miranda relax; it felt so much better knowing her mommy clearly understood how she was feeling.

Reggie strolled in a few seconds behind the kids. He'd taken the kids out for dinner and a movie to distract them from the fact that their mommies were leaving them tomorrow.

"Thanks for taking care of them." Marissa said, taking her turn of getting hugged by Gabby.

"My pleasure." said Reggie, "Did you get you're packing done for tomorrow?"

Marissa's face dropped, after the discoveries in the suitcase, packing for the trial had been the last thing on her mind.

Reggie, reading her expression, simply grinned.

"Well just knock on my door tomorrow morning if you want me to take the terrors off your hands." he said, ruffling AJ's hair as he spoke.

AJ quickly whipped his head away. He'd just got a cool, new, shorter haircut - he didn't want Reggie to ruin it.

"Thank Reggie." said Bianca, smiling gratefully back at her cousin. "We'll probably take you up on that… although not too early!"

"After nine?" Reggie suggested and Bianca nodded in agreement. "Well goodnight." He added, leaving for his new home in the pool house through the back door.

"Good night." the family called in reply.

Marissa now turned her attention to her son.

"So baby, was the film as good as the other two?"

"I'm not a baby!" AJ exclaimed, a sudden look of indignation on his face.

Marissa froze, but she always called him 'baby' or at least she had until the amnesia!

"Um… sorry, …buddy." she said, the awkwardness of the moment showing on her face. "Um…"

Bianca was the one to step in and save the day.

"AJ; girls; Marissa has fantastic news… and we want you to be the first to know!"

"What news?" asked Miranda.

But AJ's expression changed to one of worry.

"Mom, is everything okay?" he asked, nervous what the news might be.

"She found her music box in an old suitcase." said Bianca, happily, "And it helped her find her memories. **_Marissa has her memory back!"_**

"Mom!" cried AJ excitedly, Miranda whooped with joy as all three kids bundled Marissa into an excited hug.

"Do you remember everything?" AJ asked, his arms tight around his mother's neck. "Do you remember me?"

"Baby, I remember _everything_!" sighed Marissa, hugging him just as tightly in return.

…

**I think I may have been a little hungry when I wrote this!**

**Oh - And Happy Valentine's Day!**


	420. Chapter 420 : Evidence

Tad found a diner a short walk from his hotel. He sat in an empty booth and pulled a menu from the stand while the waitress went to fetch him a coffee.

It was very late and his traipsing around the city had not got him very far. Jackson had asked him to find Rachel, Carol's injured friend… but she was proving as hard to reach as Henderson's doctor!

There was a buzz from his back pocket and Tad fumbled for his cell.

Well, it looked like his one and only lead from today was bearing fruit. It was a call from David Goldstein, the hospital janitor.

"He'll see you." said Mr Goldstein; referring to his paramedic friend. "If you've got a pen I'll give you the address."

"Thanks," he said plucking a napkin from the holder in the table to write on. "Would he be alright with me visiting him tonight?"

It was after ten and was probably far too late, but the trial began tomorrow and Tad was running out of time!

"No, he wants to see you now." said Mr Goldstein, "He's been sitting on this stuff for twenty years - I had no idea he'd kept it all! - I think he'll be happy to find someone who finally believes him!"

"Stuff?" asked Tad his ears pricking up. _What stuff?_

…

The address from Mr Goldstein led Tad to a smart apartment building in Brooklyn. He buzzed for flat Twenty-three and after a brief exchange with a disembodied voice from the wall speaker, the door clicked open.

The retired paramedic wasn't quite what he'd expected; he was younger for a start, early forties at best; bearded and relaxed.

"You're the investigator!" the man exclaimed, shaking Tad's hand with enthusiasm and pulling him through to the lounge. "You are looking into Rupert Henderson and the crash aren't you?"

"I am." said Tad following the man through to a pokey room crowded with bookshelves.

The man gestured for Tad to take a seat on the couch. So he sat down amongst the lumpy cushions.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" said Tad.

"Of course!" said the man, sitting himself down on the armchair opposite. "What did Dave tell you?"

"Dave? Oh, Mr Goldstein! He told me you were the paramedic that picked up Henderson, and that you might have information for me."

The man smirked and sat back in his chair.

"I do!" he said, settling back to tell his story. "It was my first day on the job! First day! We were called to the hit and run at the bus stop. There was so much blood! A girl, her arm ripped half off after she'd been dragged several yards down the street where the bastard and driven off and taken her with him. The other man was crushed and screaming with agony, he didn't survive the night… First scene, first day! That sort of thing stays with you!"

"There would have been another girl there, a blonde, with a mole above her lip."

"Yeah, yeah, bawling her eyes out! She was in shock!"

"But Goldstein said you picked up Henderson?" said Tad, this wasn't the side of the story he was expecting to hear.

"That was four hours later." said the ex-paramedic. "We'd just cleaned up the rig when we were called out to his penthouse. The guy's face was smashed in, sore ribs and his foot… crushed! He was insistent that he slipped on the squash court or something. It didn't take much to work out the connection between his injuries and the crash. I called in my suspicions as soon as we got in the rig but no one came back to me. When Henderson's own son was arrested for the crime I went straight to the police station to tell them their mistake! You hear about police corruption but you never expect to see it for real."

"The cops ignored you?"

"Well the cop I spoke to. He told me to keep out of things I didn't understand. Then I talked to the girl... the witness ...and asked her why she'd lied about the driver, but she told me to leave her alone. She's a big shot lawyer now... I'm sure she got bought off as well! Later that night I got a couple of thugs pay me a visit at my home... told me _forcefully_ to stay out of it!"

"So you gave up?"

"I was living with my mother at the time so I couldn't deal with that kind of trouble. But I didn't exactly give up." said the paramedic. He picked up a battered shoe box from the side. "I kept it all. At the time I felt it important. To tell the truth, until Dave contacted me I'd almost forgotten about it. If you're really are looking into Henderson and the crash, I think you are going to need this."

Tad took the box from him. The top was full of old newspaper cuttings about the crash, but underneath were a couple of zip bags. One contained a pair of balled up green vinyl gloves, the second a strip of blue fabric spotted with dark stains."

"That's a part of his shirt." said the paramedic.

"Is this blood?" Tad asked holding up the bag, referring to the black stains.

"Some of its blood." said the paramedic, "But some of it I'm sure is engine oil."

"And you kept this?"

"I was certain some day someone would start investigating this properly if I just waited long enough." said the paramedic giving Tad an encouraging grin.

Tad looked down at the box in his hands. This was exactly the proof they needed as leverage against Henderson.

Then Tad had another thought.

"If you were on the scene for the bus crash then that means the girl who lost her arm was treated at the same hospital as Henderson."

"Yeah." said the former paramedic.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Tad asked.

The man leant forward and plucked a letter out from the small collection of newspapers.

"She's in Philadelphia." he said. "Or at least she was when she wrote me this thank you letter."

The letter was dated almost fifteen years ago, but if she was still there this coincidence was more than unexpected.

It seemed at the moment all roads led to Philadelphia and JR's trial.

…


	421. Chapter 421 : Miranda in the dark

In the dark, Miranda lay awake in her bed, one chant repeating in her head,

_I'm going to sleep right through… I'm going to sleep right through…_

She was trying to will the nightmares away and prove to her mommy that she was going to be okay.

But the more she thought about it, the more the image came back… of daddy hurting mommy …and the fear crept in.

There was a night-light on beside her bed and there was a light on in the hall shining in through the crack of her half-open door. But all the sources of light left a dark, black void in the corner of her room by the bathroom door. In her fear Miranda was noticing deeper shadows in the darkness… Did something move? Was there something there… _someone_..?

She fumbled for her bedside light and switched it on. She blinked at the sudden brightness and nervously looked back to the dark corner. The strange shape turned out to be her cardigan draped over the back of a chair… nothing to be afraid of!

Her heart was still racing though when she rested her head back down onto her pillow. She reached across and turned the light back off and the darkness closed in again.

She turned onto her side, facing her night-light, and pulled the duvet tightly under her chin, just like mommy did when she tucked her in. She felt safer if she couldn't see the shadows.

But the comfort of the light wouldn't change the image in her head, mommy screaming and crying and daddy laughing at her.

She wanted her mommy… she needed her mommy… she needed to hold onto her and feel her hugs and see her smile and try to forget that daddy hurt her and made her cry! She needed to be with her mommy… but she couldn't… she couldn't do that! Mommy needed to know she was going to be okay when she was away… but Miranda knew she wasn't okay!

Miranda _knew_ she needed her mommy for just one more night.

She lay staring at the night-light for a few moments longer, willing the happy thoughts that wouldn't come… but she couldn't do it; she couldn't stay here.

Feeling guilty, Miranda picked up her pillow and shuffled out of her room and down the corridor.

She gently pushed open the door to the master bedroom and quietly approached mommy's side of the bed.

Mommy looked like she was sleeping, but then she opened one eye and gave Miranda a sad smile.

Without a word mommy pulled back the covers and Miranda put her pillow bedside her mother's and gratefully climbed into her arms.

"It's alright." mommy whispered, tucking her in and kissing the top of her head. "Just try and sleep. I'm here."

Miranda closed her eyes, pulling her mother's arms tighter around her middle.

Feeling protected, Miranda was finally able to relax. She didn't know how she would cope for the next few days, but right now she had her mommy… and she knew her mommy was safe and that made her feel safe too.

And maybe, just maybe, tonight would be the night the bad dreams didn't come…

Maybe tonight would be the night she slept right through…

…

**Brief notice - **

**I've been reading back over old chapters and am shocked by the number of spelling mistakes, typos, and missing words there are (plus I have been spelling Kendall's name wrong all this time). That is the price for posting daily I suppose. I plan to go back and do corrections but I want to warn all of you who have favourited me or are following as I don't know what this will do to your e-mail alerts. I plan to correct ten chapters at a time starting tonight - should only take a couple of months to complete - Sorry for any inconvenience caused. - FAB :o)**


	422. Chapter 422 : Animal pancakes

**Oops - this is the right chapter! - sorry.**

...

Marissa opened her eyes and stretched. She looked across the bed to Bianca. Her girlfriend's back was turned to her but she had a hunch they weren't alone.

She sat up slightly and peered over her girlfriend's slumbering form, to confirm her suspicions.

Yep, there was Miranda fast asleep, curled up against Bianca, her fist tightly grasping the front of her mother's nightgown. Marissa wasn't surprised… Bianca's eldest always seemed to end up in bed with her mommy no matter how determined she was to be brave and sleep alone in her own room. But at least when her mommy was there she _could_ sleep.

Marissa got up, letting them both rest a while longer. Bianca needed the sleep almost as much as her daughter. Instead Marissa padded down the hallway to check on the other kids. She could hear the faint hum of early morning cartoons coming from the direction of AJ's room.

She found AJ and Gabby sat on cushions in the playroom watching '_My Little Pony'_.

"Morning." said Marissa, peering around the door frame.

"Morning" said AJ, quickly turning off the television and beaming at his mother. But he didn't move from his seat on the floor.

Gabby however got up from her cushion and hurried forward for her morning squoosh.

"Have you been awake long?" Marissa asked; her question directed at AJ as she knelt down to give little Gabby a big hug.

"Not really." said AJ. "Gabby came in about ten minutes ago. She wanted to play with her doll-house."

Marissa pulled away from the cuddle to address the youngest Montgomery.

"Did you wake up AJ?"

Gabby nodded guiltily.

"M'anda wasn't in her room and I wanted to play!"

"So you'd thought you'd play with AJ instead."

Gabby's nod was much more enthusiastic this time.

"He's my big brother!" she said happily.

"Yes he is." said Marissa with a laugh, pulling her into another quick hug. "Well, what do you say we let Miranda and mommy rest a little longer and we three get dressed and go downstairs and make breakfast."

"Animal Pancakes?" Gabby asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." said Marissa, "Although nothing too complicated this time... horses are hard."

Gabby hurried off towards her bedroom but Marissa paused when she noticed a little worry in AJ's expression as he watched her.

"Baby…"she began, but then she caught herself, "…Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Is Miranda going to be okay?" AJ asked.

Miranda knelt beside her son.

"With you looking after her I think she'll be fine."

AJ nodded, and then swallowed nervously.

"If daddy does win at the trial, I really won't have to live with him, will I?"

Marissa put a comforting hand on AJ's knee.

"That's right, you wouldn't even have to see him if you don't want to. I am your legal guardian, remember. And I will do whatever you want."

"Okay," said AJ nodding his head in understanding. "Um… mom, can I have a snake pancake?"

"We can but try." she said, with a happy smile. If AJ was asking about food that meant he was going to be okay.

Then Marissa remembered Gabby. She had better hurry after the little girl before she started calling out for help with getting dressed, waking her mommy in the process.

…

The pancake making had been a lot more involved this morning than usual. This was partly due to the great debate between Gabby and AJ of whether strawberry or chocolate chip ones were best. But as it turned out they had no chocolate chips left after the last batch of pancakes and there were only two strawberries left in the fridge, the kids had to settle with blueberry ones anyway.

The second problem was that Marissa let Gabby and AJ give her a hand with making the batter. This meant that by the end there was a lot of lumpy batter on the side, the floor, on clothes and in hair, but not much left in the bowl. So after mopping up the worst of it, Marissa was forced to quickly whip up a second batch of pancake mix which she poured the remains of the kid's mixture into as well - after passing it through a sieve. While the batter stood, Marissa then took the kids upstairs to get washed up and dressed for a second time this morning.

…

Gabby was tucking into her second bunny rabbit pancake and AJ was now tackling the elephant that had evolved from his mom's failed attempt at a snake, when Bianca and Miranda appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning." said Marissa, briefly leaving the frying pan to steal a quick kiss from Bianca. "We thought we'd let you sleep in."

"Thank you." said Bianca. Once Miranda had crept into her bed it had actually been a restful night for both of them.

Miranda silently took her seat beside AJ.

"We're doing animals again, what do you want?" Marissa asked addressing her son's birthday-twin.

Miranda looked thoughtful for a moment, happy that a fuss wasn't being made of her spending yet another night in her mommy's bed.

"Can I have… um… a horse?"

Marissa laughed.

"Nothing like a challenge." she said with a laugh. She served her latest animal pancake onto AJ's plate… this time it was at least vaguely snake-like… although possibly it looked more like a worm.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself." said Bianca filling a glass of water from the bottle in the fridge. "They used to be perfectly happy just eating the round ones."

"Like I said, I like challenge." said Marissa carefully dribbling pancake mix into the hot pan until she had a fairly recognisable three legged animal shape that if you squinted could be a horse.

Bianca awkwardly carried her glass back to the table, manoeuvring on one crutch and dragging the other, and started setting up her bank of pill bottles.

"Aren't you supposed to do your exercises first?" asked Marissa, flipping Miranda's pancake with care, in fear that one of the legs could come off.

"We already did." said Bianca giving her eldest a wide smile.

"She did them all properly." said Miranda, sitting up her seat. "I made sure and did the counting!"

"We really did." said Bianca at Marissa's doubting frown. "Cross my heart."

Then Bianca noticed Gabby wearing a big pout.

"Mommy!" she moaned. "You said I could do the counting!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I forgot. You can do the very first morning when we get back, okay?"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." said Bianca motioning across her chest.

…

Marissa served up the last pancake to Miranda, the little girl happy that it looked much more like a horse than the last one.

Just then there was a knock on the back door.

Bianca had finished her own heart-shaped pancake and looked up surprised as Erica and Krystal came in together.

"Mom?" she gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." said Erica. "We have something we wanted you to see."

She pulled out the copy of the _Inquirer _the editor had sent them last night.

Bianca unfolded the paper but she quickly closed it again when the kids bent closer to look. She didn't want them seeing the pictures of Marissa's bullet wound or her own battered face that she'd caught a glimpse of. Especially not Miranda.

"Did you see the headline?" Erica asked, coming to stand behind her daughter's chair. "That's another blow to JR's lawyer coming into the trial."

Bianca nodded… anything that would help to keep JR away from Marissa and AJ was a good thing.

While Erica and Bianca were talking, Krystal slid up to stand beside her daughter. She handed her a brown envelope.

"We were also sent this. You might want to destroy it?"

"What is it?" Marissa asked peering into the top of the envelope.

"Everything the papers had on _that_ video."

"Oh." said Marissa, quickly closing the envelope again and holding it tightly against her chest. That video had been the most hurtful thing JR had ever done to her; made worst by the fact that it affected Bianca as well.

"Thanks Krystal." she said giving her mother a grin. "You and Erica have been amazing through all this."

Krystal gave her daughter a strange look, but then continued.

"Well we aren't done yet. We're coming with you."

"You're coming to the trial?" asked Marissa.

"We have decided that we need to see this Carol woman face to face so we can tell her exactly what we think of her."

"I feel sorry for her." said Marissa, still smiling at her mom.

Then she caught Bianca trying to draw her attention.

"Have you told her the good news yet?" Bianca called over from the breakfast table.

"What good news?" Krystal asked.

Marissa suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't told her about her memories returning. She should have called her mom last night as soon as it happened; only now mom was also Krystal and their relationship had been very different - which made things a little strange.

AJ however was too excited to hold back.

"Mom has her memory back! She's her again!"

Marissa grinned awkwardly and tried to explain.

"It happened all of a sudden last night." She said. "I found the music box Bianca brought me and…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her tale as her mom drowned her out with a delighted cry and engulfed her with a happy hug.

"Sweetheart, that's amazing news!"

…


	423. Chapter 423 : JR and Annie

**Short chapter today.**

**Thanks for the reviews last week. **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Tad tracks down Rachel Trope, Reggie experiences life as a full time Nanny and the trial begins**

…

JR was sat in the common room… he felt less comfortable about his roommates after _Marissa_'s tales. He was still thinking of her words, trying to work out what to do.

"JR!" one of the orderlies appeared and beamed at him. "Have you come to do the beading workshop?"

"What?"

"Eight o'clock every Friday is craft time!"

"Oh," said JR. He noticed the room was starting to fill up. "I'll go." he said. Maybe he'd find a quiet spot elsewhere.

As he left the room he brushed passed Annie. She turned her head and watched him go with concern in her eyes.

…

Annie followed JR out into the courtyard garden. It was a cold miserable day and she found him sheltering beside the old shed they used in the summer when they worked on the vegetable garden.

"JR." she said taking a seat beside him of the battered bench. "Are you okay?"

JR looked up.

"No." he said simply; then he shook his head and got to his feet. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of fighting this war when no one else is even fighting it any more. I'm tired of hating so much that nothing else matters. I need it to stop. I need to talk to Doctor Stanhope."

"You can talk to me." said Annie. She had no idea JR was so troubled.

"No," said JR, "I need to tell him I haven't been taking my medication."

Annie grinned at him.

"I knew it!" she cried. "That's a great plan. They'll have to suspend the trial…"

"What? That's not why I did it… It stopped the anger, it made me soft… What do you mean about the trial?"

"Well if you are not medically fit they won't sign you out for release let alone let you to give testimony at a trial. The will have to cancel it all?"

JR blanched.

"No, I have to go to trial. If I don't go to trial I'll never get my son back!"

"JR." said Annie, in a concerned tone.

"No, no, no." said JR shaking his head. "Nothing is going to stop me going to that trial."

"Then you can't tell your doctor about your medication." said Annie frankly. "Do you think you are going to win?"

"I think I am going to win back my son." said JR determinedly.

…


	424. Chapter 424 : Rachel Trove

Tad wandered out of the airport terminal searching out a cab. He had taken an overnight flight from New York, grabbing some sleep on the plane, and now he was in Philadelphia. He had sent everything the paramedic had given him by courier directly to Jackson and Jesse. His aim now was to try and find Rachel Trove, the woman who had been injured in the bus crash. He had a copy of the paramedic's letter; he just had to hope that Rachel was still at the same address.

…

The morning sun was high in the sky by the time the cab pulled up in front of a sweet red weather boarded house in the suburbs of Philadelphia.

Tad asked the driver to wait while he checked the house and then walked through the neat garden to the front door. He double checked the address before ringing the doorbell.

There was the sound of barking from inside and then a woman's voice telling the dog to be quiet and the sound of a closing door. Then slowly the front door opened to a petit woman with greying hair.

"Rachel Trove?" Tad enquired.

"Are you selling something?" the woman asked a distrusting expression on her face.

Tad quickly pulled out his credentials to show her.

"I'm a private investigator. I'm looking for a Rachel Trove. I understand fifteen years ago she lived at this address."

"She still does." said the woman with a sniff. She took his wallet to have a closer look at his investigator card. "What are you investigating?"

"Are you Rachel Trove?" Tad asked wanting to make sure he was talking to the right person.

"I am." said the woman, "What are you investigating?"

"You were the victim of a car collision in New York Twenty years ago." said Tad. "I need to ask you what you remember from that day."

"It's a bit late for an insurance claim." the woman chided.

"I'm not an insurance investigator. I'm a criminal investigator and I am interested in the relationship between Rupert Henderson, the media mogul and Carol Robinson the lawyer. As I understand it, you and Carol were friends."

The woman's face fell and she sighed.

"You'd better come in." she said opening the door wider. Tad signalled for the cab to go and then followed Rachel into her house.

...

Tad followed Rachel down the hall. He was suddenly distracted by the fact that he could see now she was missing her right arm from just below the elbow. He tried not to stare.

"I've got to let Floyd out." she said pausing by the door. "Do you like dogs?"

"Love them" said Tad with a grin.

She opened the door to a large, elderly, black poodle, who bounded out of the room, sniffing everywhere and everything including Tad.

"He'll settle down in a bit." said Rachel; heading into the room Floyd had just exited. "Come through."

…

Rachel had gone to make them both a coffee, leaving Tad in the lounge being watched by the beady eye of Floyd who was now curled up in his dog bed by the radiator.

They were taking a break. Tad had begun the conversation about Rachel's relationship with Carol. He'd sat through old yearbooks but Rachel was forced to admit their friendship ended on the day that car hit the bus stop. Rachel had given up in trying to keep up with Carol. Their friendship had been quite tenuous at any case. Carol was always very driven, always looking for the next opportunity. Rachel had been the practical one. Carol had the ideas and Rachel tried to made sure they worked. Carol however wasn't always the best when it came to criticism.

Tad had then tried to turn the conversation towards the car involved in the incident and the identity of the driver. That is when Rachel clammed up and suggested instead she make them a coffee.

Floyd looked up and wagged his tail when he saw Rachel re-enter with a tray but his head dropped back to his bed when he realised there wasn't a treat in it for him.

"I'll let you add cream aand sugar." she said lowering the tray onto the coffee table.

"Thanks." said Tad, scooping two spoonful's of sugar into his drink, rather than his usual one and giving his mug a stir; what Dixie didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Rachel took a sip of her own coffee before sitting back in her chair and giving Tad a long probing look.

"I know it was Rupert in the car." she said. "I worked it out."

"And do you think Carol knew?"

Rachel laughed.

"It took me ages to work out how she got that scholarship. We'd applied to everything together. We never applied to that institute. But she got into one of the best law colleges in the country and had it all paid for, while I had to make do with a hospital bed. So I asked her. She wrote back once and then I never heard from her again. Oh, I see her on the TV plenty these days… but we just stopped talking and I just stopped trying. She wasn't my friend anymore she was someone else."

"What did the letter say?" Tad asked.

"That she was sorry about what happened to me but had found herself a cash-cow that she was going to milk dry. She was going to make him pay for both our sakes."

"Did Rupert Henderson ever offer you anything?"

"One hundred thousand dollars," said Rachel, "As compensation. That is what sparked my suspicion that Rupert was more involved than being just the owner of the car."

"Did you take it?"

"How do you think I could afford my medical bills? My insurance wasn't great and I had to spend a long time going back and forth between hospitals." said Rachel. "I wasn't proud of it but I'd lost my right arm and I was right-handed. It took a lot of therapy and re-educating my brain to do everyday things, let alone learn to write legibly."

Tad nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you still have the letter Carol sent you?" Tad asked.

Rachel took another sip of coffee.

"It'll be in that last yearbook if it's anywhere." she said pointing to a blue bound book on the top of the pile.

Tad picked up the book, spread the spine upside-down and gave it a shake. A single letter fell out.

"I thought so." said Rachel. "I never throw anything away. I'm such a hoarder."

"Do you mind if I read it?" Tad asked.

"Go ahead."

…

_Dear Rah-rah_

_Please don't be mad at me taking this opportunity. I'm doing this for both of us. Once I'm a top lawyer I'll be able to sue the pants off him, just you wait! The best part being that he'd paid for it._

_I have everything I need to keep him on a leash for all eternity._

_Did you take the money? Please say you took the money, and there is plenty more where that came from. You'll be fine. Maybe you could have an arm transplant, they do that don't they? We could make him pay for an arm transplant!_

_I'll try and pop in and see you when I'm back visiting mom, but that won't be for a few months._

_Keep strong and rock on!_

_Love_

_Carol_

xxx

…

"Sounds like she knew Rupert was responsible."

"Doesn't it." said Rachel. "When she came back I refused to see her. She'd put an innocent man in prison in order to make money. I knew she could be ruthless but that was just too much."

"If it's any consolation the 'innocent' man was also generously paid for his trouble, from what we can see. Did you tell the police?"

"I didn't have proof; just a horrible hunch."

"Can I take a copy of this letter?" Tad asked.

"Sure take the whole thing if you want to. But why are you doing this? This all happened such a long time ago."

"Because Carol and Rupert Henderson are hurting a family I care about and I'm running out of time to make a case… the trial starts in just a few hours. I'm already cutting it fine."

Rachel frowned and then her eyes widened in realisation.

"Do you know Erica Kane's daughter? The jerk who shot her girlfriend is Carol's new celebrity client, is that who you're helping?" she exclaimed. Then she leant forward a question on her lips. "What's she like, Erica. Is she as glamorous as they say?"

Tad smiled at the woman's sudden enthusiasm.

"I think if this letter turns out to be as helpful as I think it will be, then I'm sure Erica will want to thank you personally for your help."

Rachel sat straighter.

"Wait." she said suddenly, "I do have something else that might be useful."

She got up and began rummaging in the cupboard behind her couch. Pulling the contents out into the floor when she couldn't find what she was searching for.

"Aha!" she exclaimed finally, holding a wallet folder aloft. "This all the paperwork from Rupert Henderson's payments. Would that be useful?"

"I'll take anything you have." said Tad gratefully.

…


	425. Chapter 425 : Proof's in the pudding

David was just walking out of his front door when he saw Jackson Montgomery walking towards him.

"What do you want?" said David bluntly.

"I need your help." said Jackson; he had a brown paper parcel in his hand.

"I think you'll remember I told you after you cheated me out of my rightful claim on the hospital that I would never do you another favour." said David, roughly pushing past the lawyer.

"This isn't for me!" Jackson called after him. "It's for Marissa and AJ!"

David stopped and closed his eyes. He was still very angry at Jackson but if his daughter needed him…

"What do you need from me exactly?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

Jackson handed David the box.

"We need you to do some medical tests. We think this box contains evidence that proves Rupert Henderson was involved in a hit and run. We think Carol Robinson is using this secret to blackmail him into publishing all this filth about Marissa. We want to break her hold on him."

"What exactly will I be looking for?"

"Blood and engine oil, I think." said Jackson. "Also anything that could prove Rupert Henderson's injuries were caused by a car accident." Jackson pulled a file out from under his arm. "Jesse obtained copies of Henderson's medical records."

"And if I find a connection?"

"If we find a solid connection then Henderson and Robinson can be arrested for perverting the course of justice, manslaughter and so many other good things." said Jackson with a grin. "Any proof that is less solid can at least be used as a lever to stop the blackmail and the newspaper reports."

David licked his lips and took the file from Jackson along with the box.

"I'll give it a look." said David, "But I can't make any promises!"

…

When he got to his lab in the hospital, David first looked through the medical records. The crushed foot was something most commonly associated with car impact with the buckling brake pedal impacting the foot. He also noticed an even more tell-tale injury, a vivid bruise running from the shoulder across the chest. That sort of injury was usually caused by a seatbelt.

David made a note of his findings and moved across to the parcel. In it he found a number of papers but sealed in a two zip-locked bags were two blood stained items, medical gloves and long strip of fabric.

Careful to create controlled condition, David took samples from both items. The gloves and the fabric strip.

His first move was just to compare the blood stains. They were fairly degraded, and it would take much too long to get a DNA comparison, but a simple experiment proved that the blood types matched along with a number of chemical traces which was strong evidence that they came from the same individual. Thanks to the medical records David also knew the blood type matched Henderson's. The fabric sample had additional contamination. David found traces of high grade engine oil and some other chemical dust which he found harder to identify. In the end he typed the chemical components into Google and was surprised to find it was a powder used in the manufacture of air-bags. The type of cars this chemical could be found in in 1993 was very limited, but included the Porsche 911, Type 964, Turbo; the exact same car that hit the bus stop on a New York street twenty years ago. The fabric looked like a piece of shirt. If the blood proved to be Henderson's, then they now had excellent evidence that he had been the driver of that car.

Feeling rather proud of himself, David picked up the phone and dialled Jackson's number.

"I think we've got him." he said simply.

"We have?"

"Well everything you gave me seems to tie him to the car… but only if we can prove the blood on the shirt is really Henderson's."

"So what do you need?"

"A DNA sample would be nice." said David.

Jackson was quiet for a moment at the other end of the line and then he spoke.

"First we'd need to track Henderson. I'll talk to Jesse."

"Good," said David. "I'll start extracting the DNA from these samples. Just get something to me as quickly as you can."

"We will." said Jackson firmly.

…

**FOREVERnLOVE they'll be back tomorrow.**


	426. Chapter 426 : Worrys

Adam Chandler had allowed most of the prominent members of Pine Valley the use of the Chandler Jet to get them across State to Philadelphia.

Marissa couldn't help notice the tension in her girlfriend's shoulders as they boarded the plane. Bianca had shared a long hug with her girls as they said their goodbyes at the airport. It was clear she was worried about Miranda's nightmares; the scheduling of this trial was at the worst possible time for Bianca's eldest child.

Marissa reached across and took Bianca's hand as the plane took off, glad of the distraction of Bianca's remorse in order to take her mind from her own worry. She had been on the phone with Derek the D.A. most of the morning; discussing the cure of her amnesia and about the information she could add to the case. They were going to have a meeting as soon as she reached Philadelphia and Carol, JR's lawyer, had request that she undergo another medical exam before her testimony would be allowed as evidence… The trial officially began late this afternoon. Derek said that this was just going to be the plea, before the trial proper started the next day…

But this wasn't important right now… what was important was to help get the smile to return to Bianca's lips, if only for a moment.

Marissa threaded her fingers between Bianca's and her girlfriend turned to meet her eyes.

"_I love you."_ Marissa mouthed silently.

And there it was; that perfect little smile that Bianca seemed to keep only for her.

Bianca lifted their entwined fingers and kissed the back of Marissa's hand.

"I love you too." she whispered.

But the smile gradually faded and the worry returned.

"We'll call Miranda as soon as we get to the hotel." said Marissa, reaching with her other hand to squeeze Bianca's knee.

"No." said Bianca with a sigh. "I'll call tonight like I promised. We'll only make it harder for her if we make a mountain of this."

"I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about you." clarified Marissa.

"Well." said Bianca, turning slightly in her chair so she could lean closer to Marissa. "I'm a mother, worrying about your kids is part of the deal. And if you must know I'm worried about you and AJ as well. Our whole future as a family is probably going to be decided in the next few days. I know you're worried about what will happen next. Do you think JR will be charged?"

It was now Marissa's turn to sigh. She mirrored Bianca's actions, leaning closer as well, reaching up to run her fingers through a curl of Bianca's long hair.

"I honestly don't know." she said thoughtfully. Her earlier optimism was now muted by the lawyer part of herself newly awakened.

"But he confessed to shooting you!" protested Bianca.

"He confessed whilst suffering from schizophrenia. If Carol is any kind of lawyer that statement will be thrown right out of court. All they have is the evidence Jesse has collected."

"And your word." said Bianca.

"If I'm believed," said Marissa sceptically. "Or if Carol doesn't twist it some way… I can't imagine the prosecution is going to give me an easy time of it on the stand. They'll probe my medical history, my relationship with you, with JR, with Scott... with AJ. She'll try and tear me to shreds."

The tension grew in Marissa's voice as the fears that she had been careful to keep unspoken bubbled to the surface… what if JR was released?

"Shhh." hushed Bianca; her finger pressing on Marissa's lips before reaching up to stroke her cheek, the movement bringing their bodies closer together. "You'll be amazing… because you are always amazing! And you'll have me right there cheering you on. We are in this together _forevermore_, remember."

"I remember." said Marissa, soothed by Bianca's words and the love shining from those dark eyes.

And there it was again… Bianca's beautiful smile that she kept only for her.

Marissa leant even closer drawn to those smiling lips, and as if reading her mind, Bianca's fingers that had been stroking along her jaw, cupped her cheek. Together they sighed as the stress of the days to come melted away in a loving kiss.

It was only a temporary reprieve but it was enough for now.

…

Krystal nudged Jesse who was dozing on the seat beside her.

"That's why we are doing this." she whispered, drawing his attention to Bianca and Marissa who had just pulled out of a kiss and were now gazing at each other, each with a sweet smile in their faces. "That's what love looks like! No one should have the right to tell them it's wrong."

Jesse nodded but looked away to give the two love birds some privacy.

"What was going on with you and Jackson, just before we boarded the plane?" Krystal then asked. Now he was awake she was going to make sure she got the full story. "What happened with the evidence David was looking at?"

"David needs a DNA sample from Henderson to prove he was in that car, he wanted to know if I'd had any luck locating him."

"And did you?"

"Yeah," said Jesse, "Only he's in Hong Kong. The other side of the world."

Krystal's face fell.

"But…" continued Jesse, "I suggested instead he go after Nathan Henderson. A familial match should be enough for David to tie Henderson to the blood stains and the son is only in California. Now his dad's out of the country he might even open up about what happened that night!"

"So that's what he's going to do?"

"Yeah," said Jesse, he looked across to Bianca and Marissa, but as they were now sharing a slightly more heated kiss he looked away quickly, "We'll get those stories shut down yet!"

…


	427. Chapter 427 : JR's release

Carol Robinson was standing in front of the podium she had arranged to have set up outside New Oak Haven. This was in readiness for the press conference she had organised to commemorate the moment of JR's release.

She had hoped for a better crowd. Henderson had been keeping his promises and there was a reporter from every one of the papers and news companies in his empire, but only one or two others. This trial wasn't going as planned. She had greatly underestimated the sympathy Bianca Montgomery could foster or how much power Erica Kane could wield.

She was fairly confident about the outcome of the trial. She only had to disprove Jesse's unsubstantiated evidence, the rest would be simple. Her greatest worry was the effect this trial was going to have on her media image. She had tried hard to paint herself as the protector of the downtrodden… only now according to the world's press she was fighting for the bad guy.

The leaving present left from the troublesome _Inquirer_ editor had been below the belt but the new editor they'd got had much fewer problems with his morals and would quickly turn that around by tomorrow's edition.

No, there was a lot of work to do behind the scenes to sway public opinion back her way, but she was going to make it happen, starting now.

Carol noticed a signal from her assistant and moments later the doors to the secure medical facility opened and there was JR clutching a sack of belongings, frowning at the unexpected press conference waiting for him.

Her assistant led JR up to the podium and arranged for him to stand beside her as Carol turned to address the small company of press.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for coming out on this cold November morning. I would like to read a statement from my client." It was a lie, JR had no clue this was going on; when Carol turned to smile at him, JR only glowered back – he wasn't playing the game! She carried on regardless. "My client is happy to be released. He has been struggling a long time with his illness and is heartbroken that it has allowed his son to be alienated from him. After the trial he hopes once more to be reunited with his son."

A member of the press raised his hand in question. Carol frowned she recognised the meddler from the Times.

"You seem very confident at winning this case." He stated.

"That is because these allegation, which have been so damaging to the relationship between JR and his son, cannot easily be proved. The shooting of Marissa Tasker was terrible, one of a number of terrible things that happened that night. But the world seems to have forgotten JR was the one to save so many lives with his actions and now one stray bullet has marked him is a murderer. That ladies and gentlemen of the press; that is the real crime. My client has been pilloried in the press, he is an ill man but he has gotten the help he needed. All he wants now is his life back and I'm here to see that he gets it!"

Carol smiled at the flashing camera bulbs, very pleased with her reply. There hadn't been a word of a lie in there… because god knows she knew her client wasn't an innocent man… but as every good lawyer knows criminal law is simply the job of being a good magician… as long as the judge and jury were concentrating on your right hand (a father who loved his son so very much…), they couldn't see what was hiding in your left (… he would kill to keep his son from being taken from him)!

…


	428. Chapter 428 : The Plea

Tad found himself the first person to enter the courtroom but he had heard word that the rest of the Pine Valley contingent was on their way. He took a seat three rows from the back and stared towards the judge's bench. There wasn't much more he could do in the hunt for Henderson, the ball was now in Jackson's court. Now he was here to see what happened to JR. Despite everything he was going to be there for his boy. Maybe this time JR would finally do the right thing… Maybe he was finally going to realise how this trial was going to affect his son…

…

Carol took her seat on the defendant's bench, muttering angrily under her breath. JR had never been the most co-operative of clients, always whining about how the press coverage she worked so hard to arrange was hurting his son but now he was a whole different kind of distracted. After his release she sat him down and went through the whole appeal plan. After the pleas she had arranged an exclusive press interview with the _Inquirer_'s top reporter back at the hotel which was guaranteed to get them full front page coverage. Her angle for the trial was to bring in a couple of experts who were going to talk about alcoholism and how drinking impairs judgement and increases paranoia. She was also going to stress the effects of Bianca and Marissa's betrayal and how Marissa, choosing to punish him further by taking his son, was the final straw to push him over the edge. JR didn't seem to be paying much attention to her words, but when she mentioned AJ he turned his focus to her.

"Lady." he said, his eyes cold as he stared back at her. "The only reason I am here is to win back my son. If you do anything to jeopardise that I will make you sorry!"

Carol had been shaken by the determination in his eyes.

She tried not to let it show though.

"JR Chandler that is why I am here!" she said smartly.

JR just sneered at her and turned away.

He was clearly working to his own agenda, well never mind she didn't need the man's help to win this case for him, she could do it alone.

…

Bianca followed Marissa into the court room, the clump of her braced foot sounding loud in the quiet. She always hated these places. Her past experiences no doubt colouring her views. Marissa however seemed perfectly at home. With her memory returned, her lawyer instincts were coming to the fore. Marissa was now wearing a professional mask of confidence although Bianca was well aware of the underlying nerves she was concealing about today and the days ahead.

Bianca spotted her mom and Krystal sitting in the third row talking with Tad and gave them all a wave, but they seemed a little preoccupied with something. Jesse was in the row just behind sitting with his son Frankie. Frankie at least waved back.

Marissa took a seat directly behind the DA and leaned forward to talk to him. Bianca knew her girlfriend was still worried about the stipulations they knew Carol was going to put on her providing evidence. Bianca slid in beside her. Just as she was taking her seat the door to the right of the judge's bench openned and JR was led in between two guards. He looked their way as he entered and for a moment it seemed like he was going to march across the room and confront them, but then it looked like he thought better of it and without a word he took his seat beside his defence council.

…

Marissa couldn't help but notice the way Bianca tensed when JR entered the room. He looked so different from the JR in her memory. He was thin and scrawny with a scrabbly beard on his chin. He looked ill in fact. The boastful, cocky, playboy had completely vanished.

Carol Robinson his defence council was there as well. It looked like she was trying to have a conversation with JR but he was having none of it. This was the first time Marissa had had the opportunity to see in the flesh the woman who was responsible for the living hell her family had been put through over the past few months. The woman had badly dyed hair, was wearing way too much lipstick and Marissa was pleased to note the cut of her suit was three seasons out of date. It was a small thing to feel superior about but dating the daughter of a fashion icon, helped her keep her eye in. It felt the good kind of mean to notice those little faux pas no one else could see, especially on someone you didn't like.

The woman had the gall to turn their way and smile. Marissa looked briefly over to Bianca to see how she was taking it. She was very happy to see her girlfriend giving Carol her best Kane stare right back. Marissa watched with glee as JR's lawyer visibly flinched.

Suddenly, as the court room around them settled, a door opened and the bailiff appeared.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Greenway!" he announced

…

Judge Greenway was a tall, slim figure who silently took his seat and motioned for the rest of the room to do the same.

"Before we begin." He said, "I understand both the defence and the prosecution have requests to put forward."

Carol hopped to her feet, happy you see she had beaten Derek to the punch.

"Your honour, part of the evidence that is planned to be submitted by the prosecution includes testimony from my client taking during an unrelated hearing. This statement was made while my client was not of sound mind. He was suffering from schizophrenia and therefore I asked for that statement to be withdrawn from record for fear it will prejudice his defence."

"That request is acceptable." said the judge. "Will the prosecution please withdraw this evidence from their testimony!"

The DA looked suddenly dejected but rallied quickly.

"Very well your honour. The prosecution also request addition evidence be submitted from the victim Marissa Tasker. Her amnesia has been cured and she can add substantial insight to the events of that night."

"Objection!" exclaimed Carol, "The claims by the victim that her memories have returned just days before the trial are unsubstantiated and highly suspect. The defence demand a full medical exam by an independent doctor, to provide evidence of this 'convenient' cure before testimony can be submitted."

Carol gave the jury a wide grin. It always paid to get a few digs in as early as possible to get the jurors on your side.

"Will your witness submit to this exam?" the judge asked.

"She will your honour."

"Very well." said the judge making a note on his pad. "Your requests are both acceptable now let us get on with business."

He gave the bailiff a nod to continue.

The bailiff cleared his throat.

"Case 9155678, the court of Pennsylvania vs. Adam Chandler Junior. On the counts of breaking and entry, theft, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder how do you plead?"

Carol rose to her feet and cleared her throat.

"On all four accounts my client pleads…"

"_Guilty!"_

Carol's head whipped round to see JR Chandler on his feet.

"I'm guilty!" he exclaimed again. "I lured Marissa and Bianca to the party by stealing my cousin's phone. I lay in wait for them with a gun and when that crazy woman appeared I shot her but when I realised I had one bullet left I shot Marissa as well. And I meant to kill her. I am guilty and I am willing to take my punishment..." He turned to look at Marissa and Bianca who were both watching him in stunned silence. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I'm going to do the right thing for once in my life. I want to make amends, I want to make this right because it is the only way left for me to have a chance with AJ. To make it up to my son – I know I've hurt him." His eyes then found Tad in the crowd. "I realise now I have to be a man my son can be proud to call dad! If I show him that I can accept my mistakes and learn from them and then maybe, just maybe he can find it in his heart to forgive me?" he turned back to court. "Your honour I am guilty and I am ready to go to jail!"

The judge didn't seem very impressed with JR's outburst.

"Mrs Robinson, please control your client!"

Carol's face was white as a sheet.

"Your honour I want you to ignore my client's last statement." she said quickly.

"No I'm guilty!" JR bellowed over her, pressing forward towards the judge's bench and desperately grabbing a fistful of his robes.

"My client has just been released from a mental institution," she shouted over JR's protests. "I think they let him out too soon!"

The two guards wrestled JR away from the judge and the whole court room was suddenly in pandemonium as reporters darted from the room and people where on their feet surging forward.

The only people who didn't move were Bianca and Marissa.

In the confusion they both reached across and squeezed each other's hand. Had that really just happened?

…


	429. Chapter 429 : Reggie the Nanny

Reggie checked briefly in the rear-view mirror. The kids were very subdued in the back. They were on their way home from the airport. Gabby was already missing her mommy, AJ was clearly worried about his daddy and Miranda was worrying about her nightmares.

"Who's for some music?" Reggie asked, turning on the radio.

But the kids didn't look all that interested in any kind of distraction.

…

When they got back to the house Camilla had baked a large lasagne for supper. But the kids only picked at their plates and despite the fact that Ayesha was there to keep her company Gabby started fussing about the pasta on her plate. In fact she was so close to a full on paddy that Reggie had to pick her up and take her out of the room and sit with her in the lounge until she calmed down again.

After the fun they'd had together in Disneyland, Reggie had not expected this time alone with the kids to be so difficult. He hadn't realised how much he had relied on the kids keeping each other going. Now their own worries were taking over and he couldn't find a way to bring them back to themselves.

Their dinners only half eaten, Reggie led the kids through to the den. They clearly weren't up for computer games but he thought a nice movie would at least distract them from their woes. A calmer Gabby was munching on a peanut butter sandwich in lieu of the lasagne she refused to eat and it was up to Ayesha to pick the movie from the shelf of animated wonder that belonged to the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler family. She picked a DVD at random simply because she liked the picture on the front. So they found themselves watching _Roald Dahl's_ _Matilda_.

Very early on Reggie couldn't help but notice how the film drew in AJ and Miranda's attention until they were both sitting at the edge of their seats. Gabby watched the film nervously because she didn't like Miss Trunchbull, but she loved the pranks Matilda pulled. Ayesha wasn't sure about the whole thing and by barely a quarter way in had fallen asleep on her mommy so Camilla took her off to bed. Gabby insisted she stay until the glued hat bit before her bedtime.

...

When Reggie came back down from the den after reading Gabby her bedtime story and doing her nightly monster check, he found AJ and Miranda having a hush conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. The film had finished and the title screen was playing a short burst of music in a loop but the kids didn't seem to care.

"I wish I had those powers." said Miranda.

"Maybe you do." said AJ.

Miranda shook her head.

"It's just a pretend story. No one can really do that without magic."

"But Binks always says you are special. Maybe that is how you are special?"

Miranda laughed at the thought.

"Mommy says everyone is special."

"Then maybe they are." said AJ diplomatically. He scooted closer. "What would you do if you did have those powers? I would do to daddy what Matilda did to Miss Trunchbull. Make him as scared as he made me and then he'll run away and never come back!"

"I would make a magic bubble around my mommy so that no one and nothing could ever hurt her ever again." said Miranda.

"But we couldn't touch her if she was in a bubble."

"Yes we could." said Miranda. "It's a magic bubble that lets good people through but not the bad ones. The bad ones bounce off."

"Could we make one for my mom too just in case of daddy…"

Miranda shook her head.

"We can't really…" she said.

"We could try. If we concentrate really really hard maybe it will work."

Miranda looked at her birthday twin, and although the sensible part of her was rebelling she really wanted to believe that such a thing was possible.

"So what do we do?" Miranda asked.

"We hold hands." suggested AJ, "To make the magic stronger."

"Okay." said Miranda taking both his hands in hers.

"Then we close our eyes tight and we wish really really hard about a big bubble around our mommies."

"I'm ready." said Miranda her eyes screwed up tight.

"Wish as hard as you can!" said AJ.

They were concentrating with all their might. AJ was putting in so much effort his face was turning red.

Reggie decided then and there to do something unorthodox. He was going to use Mary Poppins and Nanny MacPhee as his inspiration and help the kids to believe in this magic for their own peace of minds. He crept back into the parlour and counted to five.

"Whoa, what was that!" Reggie suddenly exclaimed, as loudly as he dared without waking the little ones upstairs. "AJ, Miranda; did you just see that!?"

Miranda and AJ appeared from the den a little confused by all the shouting.

"Tell me you saw that!" Reggie said, making a show of being terrified.

"See what?" AJ asked.

"Two huge bubbles of light that floated through the fireplace and then shot right out the window!"

"Two bubbles?" asked Miranda her face suddenly pale. _The magic was real and had really worked!_

"You saw something, right?" Reggie asked.

"We were doing a spell." said Miranda, "Wishing for a bubble to protect our mommies."

"You were doing magic?" said Reggie, still wearing a mask of surprise although inside he was grinning with delight. "Well it looks like it worked. I had no idea you two had so much power." He collapsed back into the sofa in apparent shock and then made a show of checking his watch. "It's about your bedtime and I'll bet that spell has taken a lot out of you. Why don't you two go and get ready for bed and then you'll be all set for when your mom's call to wish you goodnight?"

The two kids nodded still a little shell-shocked by their apparent magical powers and hurried up the stairs.

"Did we really do it?" AJ whispered. "Now no one can ever hurt our mommies ever again?"

"I think so." said Miranda, a small relieved smile finally appearing on her face. "I think mommy is safe."

"How long will it last though, our magic?" AJ asked.

"As long as we keep wishing." said Miranda. "I want it to last forever."

"_Or at least until their mommies get back home."_ muttered Reggie to himself as he followed them up the stairs.

…

**This chapter didn't go exactly where I envisioned it but as it turned out so cute I'd kept it this way.**

**That's the trouble with muse it keeps getting sidetracked!**


	430. Chapter 430 : Getting help

**Well good news and bad new for AMC and for me this week.**

**Was excited to hear that Bianca is back in the AMC reboot - although sad that it is Eden and not Christina and therefore no Minx :(**

**Was excited for me because I've just been promoted to manager! Sad that next month will now be full of various training courses halfway across the country which means a lot of disruption to this story in March, starting this Friday the 1st. Sorry.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Jackson gets unexpected help tracking down Nathan Henderson, Erica and Krystal give Carol a piece of their mind and the _Inquirer_ hits a new low.**

**...**

JR was pacing back and forth in the cell the guards had thrown him in. He heard a quiet cough and JR looked over briefly to see Dr Stanhope watching through the bars; he hadn't heard him come in.

"JR, I think you need to take a seat." said the Doctor.

JR ignored him and continued his pacing.

"You need to calm down." said Dr Stanhope. "Take a seat and we can have a conversation about this."

JR was too angry to stop pacing; they hadn't heard him when he said he was guilty. They thought he was crazy! The judge had just suspended the trial and JR had been dragged down here.

The doctor's mood was as infuriatingly calm as always.

"If you are too emotional to stop, just take deep breaths… deep breath in… and breath out… deep breath in… and breath out…"

JR found himself obeying and eventually his anger settled and his pacing slowed.

"Are you ready to talk?" the doctor asked. He signalled to the chair in the corner of the cell.

This time JR took a seat.

"There is nothing to talk about." said JR. "I told the truth but they won't hear me!"

"I heard you." said Dr Stanhope, sitting down in his own chair on the other side of the bars. "But you didn't help you cause by grabbing the judge like that! I want to know why you chose now to tell the truth."

JR's foot started twitching as he tried to work out what to say. Should he tell the truth? He was trying to prove he was sane but the anger he had craved, but now wanted to bury, was still burning in his gut. He needed help! And for AJ's sake he needed to get it!

JR looked Dr Stanhope in the eye.

"The truth." said JR. "The truth is Marissa told me to."

"Marissa? You've been in contact with her?"

JR swallowed nervously.

"Not that Marissa. I haven't been taking my medication… not since transferring to minimal security. It made me weak!"

"JR you need that medication. You are a diagnosed schizophrenic."

"I know." JR snapped, but then he paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "I knew I hallucinated her. I know it was all in my head… she told me so, but I knew, I've always known that it was wrong, what I was doing. But I couldn't listen to that part of me, you understand? I was humiliated and hurt and I needed to be angry? I needed it. It was the only way I could feel strong and in control. Anger made it better! Only I don't want the anger any more but it won't stop; it won't leave me!"

"I understand about the anger but what made it different with Marissa this time? Why could you hear her?"

"I don't know." said JR. "Maybe because this time it all made perfect sense. I saw how Annie still had a relationship with her daughter. I knew I could do that for my son. AJ doesn't want me to be a liar and a bad man. He wrote me a letter begging me to be his nice daddy again. This is the only way I know how. If I admit my crimes, if I take my punishment, I'll get him back."

"It may not be that simple." said Dr Stanhope. "I admire the fact that you want to do the right thing here JR but this isn't just about what you want. You need to accept that AJ might not be able to forgive you. You tried to kill his mom; I'd say that is a very hard thing to forgive, wouldn't you? He may never be willing to let you back into his life. Are you ready to face that outcome?"

"But this is all because of AJ! I did it all because of him! He's my world! I only went after Marissa because she took him from me! I had to get him back! I have to get him back!"

"That is not a healthy relationship to have with a child JR. He's his own person with his own needs and feelings. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to."

JR tipped his head back to rest it against the cold concrete wall.

"AJ was going to be the one thing I did right. I should have listened to Babe that night. I should have done what I said I would and just left town!" he said with a despairing groan.

"Babe?"

"My wife; AJ's mom. She died three years ago during the tornado. She saved our little boy's life! She came to me that night! I thought she was real! David told me he had brought her back. I though he had. I thought with her there I could take back my son and we could be a family… be the family I always wanted. For just a second I thought I could put down the gun and get AJ back without hurting anyone. But she wasn't real. It was just a dream… just a dream…"

"Had you been drinking?"

"Yeah." said JR.

"And had you any more hallucinations before that."

"I saw my mom in the park. I thought I was seeing things but _she_ was really back from the dead."

"So no other visions or vivid dreams?"

JR shook his head.

"But you had a hallucination just before the shooting? You never mentioned this before."

"What are you trying to say?" JR asked.

"I am trying to say that you are a sick man JR. Part of that is down to your alcoholism but I think there is long term mental issues that are still not fully addressed, particular in view of your anger management. You need help. The right sort of help! I'm not sure Oak Haven was the right facility for you. If you have really managed to go without meds for two weeks unchecked then there needs to be an urgent review of their care facilities for a start! I also haven't been the right doctor to treat you. I haven't been as unbiased as I should be because of my connection with Marissa and Miranda.

"Miranda?"

"That's another issue unrelated to this." said the doctor quickly, realising he had said more than he should. "JR, I have a colleague who runs an excellent rehab facility out in Nevada. A beautiful, isolated, desert location. I think it will help bring you the peace you need."

"But AJ… and the trial."

"I am going to give my recommendation to the judge. The trial will be suspended until you are fit to plea and right now JR you are not fit! And as for AJ I think what he needs right now is a chance to settle into his new home. You need to let him come to terms with what you have done and who you are. But knowing that you are doing the right thing and getting the right help I'm sure will go a long way into helping him understand you."

"But not forgive me? I really messed this up!" JR sobbed. "I mess everything up!"

…


	431. Chapter 431 - Lullaby

After the disorder at the courthouse it was quite late when Bianca and Marissa got back to their hotel.

They had an important job to do though. So while Marissa used the hotel phone to call room service to order their supper Bianca was dialling her cell and hoping they were in time.

"Reggie!" Bianca exclaimedwhen the phone was finally answered. "Are we too late?"

"Not at all," said Reggie. "They've been waiting up for you."

She could hear him moving through the house as he spoke.

"Here you go."

There was a rustling as the phone was passed over.

"Mommy!" came the excited voice at the end of the line.

"Hi sweetheart! Are you all ready for bed?"

"Yeah…" said Miranda. "Teeth cleaned and everything!"

"I'm glad to hear it!"

There was a brief pause at the other end of the line.

"Mom, do you feel different?" Miranda said after the moment.

"Different… no? Well I miss you. Is that what you mean?"

"No we…" began Miranda but then Bianca could hear AJ shushing her in the background.

"_The magic might not work if she knows!" _it sounded like he whispered.

"Is that AJ?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he taking good care of you?"

"Yeah. We're all ready for bed and everything. I was just waiting for your call."

"Well, have you got my picture by your bed?"

"Right by my pillow." said Miranda.

"Marissa has left you a little something as well. It's under your bed. Take good care of it though because it's very precious."

"_I'll get it." _AJ called in the background and then she heard a muffled grunt. _"Got it!"_

"The music box!" Miranda gasped.

"Yeah. So if you feel lonely in the night you just have to open it up and you'll know we are always with you."

"Thank you mommy… thank you R'issa!"

Bianca covered the phone receiver with her hand and called across to Marissa.

"Miranda said thanks for the music box."

"I'm glad." said Marissa, putting down the hotel room phone, her sandwich ordering done.

Bianca got back on the phone to Miranda.

"Sweetie I'm just going to put you on speaker-phone so that Marissa can hear you too… there!"

"I'm glad you like the music box." Marissa said, scooting closer to Bianca. "I hope it helps you sleep tonight. But if you need to call at any time in the night, just do it. We don't mind you waking us if you need us."

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to take care of her really good." It was AJ answering instead of Miranda.

"I bet you will, buddy!" said Bianca.

"And Gabby gave me strawberry bear to cuddle tonight too." said Miranda taking back the phone from AJ. In the background they could hear that she had set the music box playing.

"You are honoured." said Marissa with a smile. Bianca looked relived that Gabby was looking after her sister too.

"Well sleep well both of you." said Bianca. "Our thoughts are with you all and we send you all our love."

"Sleep tight!" Marissa echoed.

Bianca and Marissa shared a look and with a silent consensus they joined in with the music box tinkling in the background and sang their kids a lullaby.

…

_All through the night _

_Near and far_

_We will be together._

_So hush don't you cry_

_You will be_

_In my arms forever more…_

…

After their late supper Bianca was already yawning. Too many disturbed nights were taking their toll.

"Bedtime." said Marissa, loading their sandwich plates back into the tray and carrying it across to the door to place out in the hallway for collection.

"It's too early." said Bianca, although she did get up from her chair to limp across to the bed. She picked up the TV remote and switched on the news…

Marissa however was quick to step into her view and confiscated the remote, turning off the television without even looking at it.

"No arguments." she said firmly. "You need your strength."

She crossed to Bianca's suitcase and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, throwing them into her girlfriend's lap.

"Ooh you're in a bossy mood tonight." said Bianca, although she had a smile on her lips.

"I'm taking care of you." said Marissa smiling back.

"Are you coming to bed too?"

"I am." said Marissa, pulling her own nightshirt from her case.

Bianca surrendered to the request and reached for the zipper on her dress.

"So, you don't want to talk about JR?" she asked in a conversational tone as she began undressing.

"I wouldn't know what to say." admitted Marissa as she pulled her feet out of the legs of her tight jeans, holding onto the nightstand in order to keep her balance. "He admitted he shot me which is more than I hoped would happen… but he is clearly still not himself… I think it's going to be more likely that he will be going back to hospital before he goes to jail."

"And how do you feel about that?" Bianca asked, pulling apart the Velcro straps that held her brace in place and freeing her left leg.

"Have you been taking lessons from Doc Stanhope?" Marissa asked.

Bianca laughed lightly at the joke.

"No, I was just curious. Now you have your memories back, how _do_ you feel about JR?"

"I feel guilty that I couldn't do more to help him… but we tried. Honestly I don't know how I feel. He became someone I didn't recognise. When I think of JR now, it is mainly a hope that he doesn't find a way to hurt AJ more…"

Bianca nodded her head in understanding.

Marissa smiled at her.

"… and I hope that he doesn't hurt anyone I care about ever again."

"Ditto." said Bianca smiling back. Then a yawn caught her unawares again.

"You take the bathroom first." said Marissa, getting back to the business at hand, namely getting Bianca to sleep. "We can talk about this more in the morning."

Bianca didn't protest, just hopped the short distance from her side of the bed to the bathroom.

…

Her breath now minty fresh, Marissa turned out the bathroom light and crossed to her side of the bed in the already darkened bedroom.

She climbed under the duvet carefully; the soft rumbling breaths coming from Bianca's side of the bed indicating that her girlfriend was already fast asleep.

Bianca was curled up facing her and Marissa took a moment to examine Bianca's sleeping features in the dark as she nestled into her own pillow. The moonlight that crept around the edge of the curtain seemed to shine like a halo around her. Her soft skin seemed to glow as the pale light accentuated the smooth curve of her cheek and the small smile at the corner of her lips. She looked so perfectly beautiful.

Marissa caught herself sighing at the sight. This was the woman she loved. To a part of her it was as inevitable as the sunrise; to the newly discovered part of her memories it was terrifying and fabulous all at once… It as all the more incredible because the new emotions that were added to the mix only made her love her more.

"You're starring!" Bianca muttered and then opened her eyes.

Marissa laughed at being caught out.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was… _resting_." Bianca said coyly… unable to fight the following yawn. She knew full well she had dozed off, if only for a moment. She shifted closer to Marissa until their noses were almost touching "But I wasn't going to sleep without my good night kiss."

"Oh sorry." said Marissa and closed the gap from quick peck on the lips.

Bianca remained starring at Marissa.

"You call that a kiss!" she said with an amused snort. Her arm snaked around Marissa's waist as she lifted herself up from her pillow and tipped her head to share a longer sweeter kiss.

"That's a kiss!" she said when she eventually pulled away.

"Mmm." Marissa sighed in agreement.

"Goodnight." said Bianca, settling back and closing her eyes unable to fight the exhaustion any more.

"Goodnight." echoed Marissa.

"And before you say it," Bianca muttered into her pillow. "I love you more!"

…

The phone rang at 3:33 precisely.

Bianca was awake in a moment, scrabbling at the nightstand for her cell-phone. Marissa woke with a groan beside her and switching on her bedside light.

"Sweetie is that you?" Bianca answered hurriedly.

"Mommy." was Miranda's quiet reply. She sounded like she had been crying.

Bianca instantly wanted to leap out of bed and run to her daughter but it would take her hours before she could be home… instead all she could do was talk.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, can you get Reggie to give you a big cuddle from me."

"Reggie's asleep. So is AJ. I didn't want to wake them up."

"But Angel if you've had a bad dream…"

"No," said Miranda, her voice catching in a sob. "I don't want them, I want you."

"Oh baby!" sighed Marissa, she was leaning in close to Bianca so she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"I wish I could be there…" said Bianca. "But you can hear my voice. Are you in bed?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I didn't want to wake AJ."

"Well I want you to take the phone back to bed and lay it on your pillow and… and I'll tell you a bedtime story, would that help."

"Maybe." said Miranda with a sniff.

There was the sound of muffled movement as Miranda shuffled back to AJ's room.

"Are you in bed now?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah." Miranda whispered.

"Well I want you to give Strawberry bear a great big hug and then I want you to pull your covers right under your chin… and now I'm going to send you a magic goodnight kiss right across state." Bianca blew her a kiss down the phone. "Did you feel it?" she asked.

"Maybe." was Miranda's reply.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and snuggle into your bed while I tell you a story. Okay?"

"Okay."

" So… Once upon a time there was a… a…"

"Horse?" suggested Marissa.

"…A horse called…"

"Howard?"

"…Howa…" Bianca gave Marissa a sceptical look when she caught what she was saying. "…a horse called Howard… He was very sad because he wasn't as sleek and beautiful as the other horses in the field. He had huge hooves and a very shaggy mane…"

Bianca, with occasional prompts from Marissa, managed to weave a strange tale, about magic wishing horseshoes that only fitted Howard's enormous feet – but could only grant wishes for other people. She was very happy with the ending of her tale when another horse, jealous of Howard's magical powers wished to wear the wishing horseshoes, and swapped bodies with Howard so Howard's dream did come true and he turned into a beautiful stallion.

"Miranda." Bianca called softly once her tale was done. "Miranda are you sleeping?"

There was no reply.

"I think that's a yes." said Marissa.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked. It was clear Miranda wasn't going to hang up on her end.

"Just leave it for now." said Marissa taking the phone from Bianca's hands. "I'll listen in in case she wakes again, and you go back to sleep."

"You don't have to stay up!" protested Bianca.

"You need to sleep." Marissa insisted, gently pushing Bianca back down into the bed. "Let me do this okay."

"I won't sleep." said Bianca stubbornly even though her head was now resting on her pillow.

"I bet you will," said Marissa reaching across to gently stroke her forehead. Then she began to sing again her special lullaby.

…

_Please have no fear_

_For you know_

_I will leave you never_

_You're not alone_

_You are home_

_In my arms forever more…_

…


	432. Chapter 432 : Red-eye flight

Jackson caught a red-eye flight out to San Francisco. He wasn't alone though. Kendall had overheard his conversation with Jesse and insisted she was coming too. Erica had been doing all the hard work in trying to keep the press off Marissa and Bianca's back. Now she felt it was her turn to play a part.

Jackson was grateful for the offer. He still hadn't worked out the best way to contact Nathan Henderson, but the man's reputation for being quite a player might mean Kendall would have more success in approaching him.

…

Griffin, who had accompanied Kendall to the airport to say farewell to Bianca and Marissa didn't seem quite so keen when he found then discussing their plans.

"Why are you bothering with this?" he asked. "The trial starts today. How much more can the papers do?"

"Don't underestimate Carol Robinson." said Jackson. "Even when the trial is over there is no guarantee it's over! If she loses she can be quite vindictive and we believe she still has a compromising and very damaging video tape of Bianca and Marissa. We need to make sure she is shut down completely before she has the chance of thinking about using it!"

"Plus she aided a murderer. If we can prove that then the two biggest pigs in the courtroom and the media world can be shut down once and for all!" added Kendall. "Jackson, count me in. Let's teach the shrew you don't mess with the Kane women or their families!" Kendall then flashed Griffin a smile. "And if you're that worried about my safety you could always come too!"

…

So now Jackson was on an overnight flight out to California with Kendall and a very protective Griffin Castillio along for the ride. This was their best chance to hunt down the last piece of evidence they needed to keep Bianca, Marissa and their kids safe from Carol and her cronies.

…

**Sorry super short chapter today!**


	433. Chapter 433 : Threatening Behaviour

Word quickly spread in the media about the abrupt end to the Chandler trial even before it had started. Next morning the number of media agencies present at Carol Robinson's pre-trial press conference had more than doubled from the day before.

"My client has been under intolerable pressure. His first day released from hospital and he finds himself in court. It is understandable that he got so emotional so close to freedom. I want to assure you that this fight isn't over. I take my role very seriously, I intend to see JR freed and reunited with his son however long it takes!"

Carol had intended to end the conference with a poignant statement about the state of mental health care in the United States. Her aid had given her a list of statistics but the only one that stayed in her head was the unhelpful fact that Egypt spent the largest percentage of it's health budget on mental health than any other country. So instead she smiled at the press pit and finished lamely.

"I have every faith that today justice will be done!"

She stepped from the podium and hurried out into the corridor in order to escape the baying questions that followed her from the reporter from the Times. She was stalled by a couple of women waiting in the wings. They were glamorously dressed and looked very out of place in the Courthouse. The taller one spoke first.

"I have a question…" the woman asked, a southern twang to her voice. "I want to know why you began this vendetta against my daughter and her family?"

Carol didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Your daughter?"

Now she came to think of it, the smaller woman who was staying silent did look vaguely familiar.

"Marissa." said the woman. "You have encouraged the papers to demonise her. And do you have any idea how your actions have unsettled my grandson. AJ has had enough traumas to deal with after his father's violent behaviour and mental breakdown and his mother's coma and amnesia. Your words and actions actively vilified his mother's lifestyle and his new family for the world to see."

"That is no less than she did to his father. Turning the boy against him!" protested Carol. She recognised them both now Krystal and _the_ Erica Kane!

It was Erica who responded this time and she spoke with venom.

"Woman, you don't a have clue what you are talking about. AJ has a warm and loving home. And he is the one who chose to avoid his father and I doubt there is a person in the world who, knowing the truth, would blame him. Only you seem to be doing your best to try and hide the truth. And we know all about you and keeping secrets, Miss Minchin! Just like now, you haven't been half as clever as you think you were. " said Erica, her eyes narrowed. "This is a friendly warming. You leave our girls alone to be the happy family they deserve to be or you might find more muck raked up than you can comfortably deal with!"

"Are you threating me?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure I said a friendly warning." said Erica smoothly. "When I start feeling unfriendly there won't be a warning!" and with that she turned on her heels and stormed away, clearly used to making a dramatic exit.

Krystal however still stood in place.

"My warning is less friendly." said Krystal. "I have been led to understand that you have a certain video that was made illegally by JR Chandler. If the video, or even a single frame from that video wind up in the press after today, there will be no place on earth that you will be safe from me!"

Carol smiled.

"I think you might find you are too late for that threat!"

Krystal's face dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"I would check out this morning's _Inquirer_. You'll find the new editor is much braver when it comes to dealing with controversial stories!"

Her smile grew more wicked as Krystal's face went white in shock. Leaving the dumbstruck woman in her wake, she marched sharply down the corridor in the opposite direction to the one Erica had taken. Carol didn't have time for this nonsense; the threats were meaningless, they had nothing because there was nothing to find! She'd made sure of that.

Those two old bats didn't matter; she had a case to win!

Winning was the only thing that mattered!

…

**Oh I feel so mean leaving it here!**

**Sad to say this week and next week are so full of travelling and training, I cannot promise a new chapter until next Saturday 9****th ****March. Sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this tale. I want to ask a favour.**

**After the trial the next big plot is Erica's wedding only I'm not sure what kind of wedding to have. I have two very clear but very different ideas.**

**So in true choose-your-own-adventure style the choice is yours. Please put in your review or PM me with your preference – The one you pick will affect the end of the story!**

**Below are the two options.**

**A : A grand wedding in Pine valley inviting the whole town – for Minx that involves bridesmaid's dresses, Kane women, David, ball gowns and slow dances.**

**B : An intimate family wedding in the tropics – for Minx that involves kids, Kinks (The Kendall and Bianca variety), sandy beaches, cocktails and optional grass skirts.**

**The choice is yours.**


	434. Chapter 434 : CODA

Krystal stood shell-shocked as Carol marched away.

_How could she... how could she do that?!_

_What was going to happen to Binaca and Marissa now?_

She stumbled away with no real destination in mind and found herself in the room that Carol had used for her press conference. Most of the reporters were packing up and pushing past her to leave. Worse, on one of the now empty chairs there was a discarded copy of the _Inquirer_. The cover was a blank red with a large triple 'x' in the cover over the tag line "The Truth - These women should be trusted to raise a child! (The video they didn't want you to see!)". Krystal felt physically sick at the thought of what lay inside that blank cover for all the world to see! She was so lost in her anquish that she didn't notice the figure who stopped in front of her until he touched her shoulder.

"Krystal, are you alright?"

Krystal blinked out of her daze to focus on a familiar face. It was her reporter friend from the _Times_.

"Simon," she gasped. "They've done it! They've actually done it. I never really believed they could! I never really belived they could stoop so low!"

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Simon holding up his hands in attempt to slow the torrent of frantic words escaping Krystal's mouth.

"Who's done what?"

"They published... _the sex tape_." she said the last three words in hushed tones so the other departing reporters couldn't listen in... although really it was already too late for that.

"The _Inquirer_'s latest story?" said Simon glancing back at the red covered paper on the seat beside them. Krystal was surprised to see that Simon actually had a smile on his face. "You don't have to worry!"

"But Carol said..."

"Carol is in for a shock. In fact a lot of people are in for a shock! I followed your advice and got in touch with Jim Wheen, former _Inquirer_ editor. I liked what he did for a leaving present! But apparently that isn't the only present he left!"

Krystal's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Henderson Media Empire are going to be very sorry they didn't sit on this story." Simon put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, okay. We got this! The _Inquirer_ won't even be fit for lining a litter tray by the time Wheen and I are done with them!"

…

**Couch surfing this weekend but managed to steel some time on my friend's laptop. I felt I left the tale at a rather nasty point... I think I'd feel better leaving you at this point for the rest of the week.**

**As for Erica's wedding - so far the Bs are winning!**


	435. Chapter 435 : The Sting

It was painfully early as opposed to late in the evening when Jackson, Kendall and Griffin arrived at their hotel in San Francisco; it was three in morning when the cab dropped them off.

The hotel was, however, anything but quiet even at that unearthly hour. There was a rowdy group by the bar partying up a storm; in amongst the self-important men and well-endowed young ladies was the object of their voyage, Nathan Henderson. He looked a ridiculous figure trying too hard to look young, his bleached expensive haircut and bright Armani shirt looking out of place on his scrawny frame. The crowd of hangers-on around him didn't seem to be paying much heed.

Kendall took one look at the much younger women in his company; 'Barbie' 'blonde' and 'plastic' were the first words that came to mind.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." she said with a frown.

Griffin smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think you are underestimating your appeal!" he said coyly.

"That would be sweet if the plan wasn't to pimp me out." said Kendall with a laugh.

"I suggest a walk-by to see if he'll take the bait." suggested Jackson. "If we can't lure him one way we can always try something else."

Kendall nodded, resigned.

She took Griffin by the arm and they strolled slowly passed the bar, as close to the drunken group as they dared. Jackson, who was watching from the doorway, smiled when he noticed Nathan, turn his head as they passed. He had clearly noticed Kendall. This was going to work.

…

Quite late the next morning they trailed Nathan down for breakfast, part two of their plan now in effect.

Kendall and Griffin staged a public row in the dining room. Kendall got really in character as the wronged woman. Griffin's attempts to be the thoughtless boyfriend were slightly less convincing but Jackson was pleased to see that Nathan was taking note.

In floods of tears Kendall stormed away to a table in view of Nathan's, not far from where Jackson was sitting. Meanwhile Griffin, his part done, drifted across to the bar.

Nathan watched Griffin leave and then looked across to the quietly sobbing Kendall. There was a flash of indecision on his face before he dropped his napkin on the table and got up from his chair. Kendall held her breath, but Nathan wasn't heading her way, he was walking off towards the bar.

Kendall and Jackson shared a look for confusion. Slowly they got up to follow. From the doorway they watched as Nathan took a seat besides Griffin, and introduced himself.

Griffin after getting over the shock of being the one approached by their target, seemed to relax into an open and friendly conversation.

"I knew I wasn't his type." said Kendall biting back a laugh, "I though you said he was a womaniser!"

"That's what the paper's say."

"So we are assuming he's hitting on Griffin!" said Kendall.

At that point Nathan's leaned closer to Griff and put a hand on his forearm.

"I guess that's a yes." she said answering her own question.

Kendall watched as the conversation at the bar got even more intimate. Griffin looked uncomfortable playing the part but still, with a smile, he took the napkin Nathan Henderson had quickly scrawled his room number on and then he retreated from the bar.

…

"You know this still might work. You bursting in on him and Griffin would have the same effect as him bursting on you." said Jackson, as they reconvened in his hotel room.

Kendall frowned.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable about blackmailing someone about their sexuality, especially if they want to keep it hidden."

"It will still be more about him having an affair outside his marriage..." corrected Jackson. "Mind you if last night and this morning are any indication I'm not sure he's all that worried about his marriage."

"And in truth he's not the criminal here, his father is!" said Griffin.

He still looked uneasy about the role he was suddenly being expected to play. And after the initial shock of the proposition, Nathan actually seemed like an alright guy… maybe a little self-absorbed and definitely possessing a misfiring gaydar, but their conversation had been pleasant enough.

Kendall rubbed her hands over her face to wake herself up.

"Maybe we need to look at this another way?" she said. "We didn't even considering the option of simply asking him."

"But he _is_ a criminal." Jackson insisted. "At least in aiding and abetting his father in concealing manslaughter."

"Did he though?" Griffin asked. "From what you told me it sounds like his father tried to stitch him up first, and when his son had a watertight alibi he recruited the chauffeur's son instead."

"So what do we do?" asked Kendall.

"Well if you need me to, I'll do it… the set up." said Griffin, although he didn't look comfortable with the idea. "Because it would be very two faced of me to expect if from you and not be willing to take the risk myself… although if you can come in before any actual kissing take place I'd be grateful…"

Kendall gave him a sympathetic smile.

"And that's why I adore you." she said, kissing his cheek. "My hero!"

Jackson looked from Griffin to Kendall deep in thought. After a moment he got up from his chair,

"No, you're are right, Kendall. We should be upfront about this! It's what I would have done before we devised this whole plan on the plane! Have you got his room number?"

Griffin pulled the napkin from his pocket. It wasn't surprising to discover Nathan was actually in the Penthouse suite.

…

Griffin was the one to knock on the hotel room door. Nathan greeted him with a smile, which then dropped when Kendall and Jackson appeared behind him.

Jackson held out his hand to shake, in full district attorney mode.

"Nathan Henderson, I need to talk to you about…"

Nathan wasn't listening and instead was backing into his room with a panicked expression on his face.

"This is a honey trap!" he exclaimed. "Did my father send you? Because I'm not… I didn't… I haven't…"

The man looked petrified.

Kendall hurried forward to calm him.

"We're not from your father." she said quickly, "But we really need to talk to you about him!"

…

When Nathan Henderson finally calmed down they were all sat around on the large circle of cream couches in the middle of the hotel suite.

"I've been blackmailed by my father my entire life. He won't… No, _he refuses_ to accept me." Nathan explained. "He pays me to be _'normal'_… one public slip up I lose everything… not just my inheritance; if you catch my meaning. My father is a piece of work! When I told him I was gay he sent in the heavies to _straighten_ me out… no pun intended. I was in hospital for months. Any time he thinks I'm being too much myself he sends round the boys to remind me to stay on the straight and narrow… again no pun. I have no choice but play his role." Nathan gave Griffin a longing smile, "But sometimes it's worth the risk"

Griffin gave an uncomfortable cough.

"I'm sorry, I'm spoken for." he said reaching across to squeeze Kendall's knee.

"Pity." said Nathan with a sigh.

"It sounds like there is no love lost between you and your father." said Jackson.

"The bastard deserves to burn in hell!" said Nathan bluntly.

Kendall gave Nathan a big smile.

"I'm glad you feel like that, because I want to talk to you about what he's been doing to my sister and her girlfriend!"

…


	436. Chapter 436 : Inside the red cover

The trial was to be reconvened for the following morning. Despite Dr Stanhope's recommendations, Carol Robinson was insisting that a second independent doctor examine JR before any decision could be made about his fitness to stand trial. She was still pressing at the urgency for the trial before public opinion was affected by the Erica film due for release in a few months time. At the same time Marissa was also undergoing her medical exam to find proof of her returned memories. Frankie accompanied her with the medical records sent across from PVH.

…

The rest of the Pine Valley contingent were sat in Erica's hotel suite starring at the red cover of the _Inquirer _sat on the coffee table between them; no one yet brave enough to take a look inside.

Bianca looked ill, Erica looked furious.

"So what exactly did your friend from the _Times_ say?" Tad asked, flipping the paper round to face him, but not feeling comfortable about opening the cover.

"He said something about Jim Wheen leaving another leaving present." said Krystal.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" cried Bianca in desperation, unable to take the tension another second. She plucked up the paper and opened it up!

She straightened with surprise and then tilted her head to the right as she looked at the pictures before her.

"Is that seriously meant to be me?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

She dropped the paper on the table for everyone to see - A page of graphic images of two women in bed together; one red head and one brunette. Erica looked quickly away to avoid seeing too much.

"You're saying that isn't you?" Jesse asked.

Bianca looked self-conscious.

"I think I'd remember if Marissa had a tattoo _there_!" she said with an awkward cough.

Tad squinted closer at one of the pictures where a face was partially visible.

"Isn't that Princess Jade?"

"_Princess Jade?"_ asked Krystal incredulously, with a snort. "I take it that's a porn name."

Now it was Tads turn to look self-conscious.

Erica, who was still inverting her eyes from the paper, intervened.

"Well even if the pictures aren't really Bianca and Marissa, the paper is still saying it is and the rest of the world will think so too! Jim Wheen hasn't exactly done us a favour by simply switching out the pictures!"

"Simon seemed to think there was more to it!" said Krystal.

"Well you can at least sue them for defamation." said Tad. "I guess it just depends how the rest of the world sees the pictures."

Bianca looked down, her stomach still doing flip-flops, relieved that they hadn't really published pictures of her and Marissa but still feeling sick that such a story could still be published about them in the first place. Noticing her distress Erica put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and at the same time Krystal reached across and squeezed her knee.

"There is one way to find out." said Jesse, walking over to the television. "May I?"

Bianca nodded her head. She needed to bite the bullet and find out how far this lie had spread. She was in for a pleasant surprise…

…

True to his word Simon and Jim Wheen had carefully calculated the fallout from the _Inquirer_'s publication of the sex tape story and had already engineered the comeback. Rather than waiting for the publication of the next day's newspaper, Simon, with permission from his editor, had sold the story to every television news corporation in the country. This story was about Rupert Henderson's personal vendetta against Marissa and Bianca.

The news corporation lapped it up, sex, evil corporations and small children, what wasn't to love!

Every channel ran it, happy to follow up their put down of the _Inquirer_ after the 'AJ being a girl' story the paper had tried to run a few days ago. Now the _Inquirer_ was trying to pass off clips from the porn film _Harem Nights 4_ as footage of Marissa and Bianca, there was public outcry once the story broke. CNN conducted an interview with Jim Wheen about the stories he had been forced to publish and how his refusal to follow orders had gotten him fired. Fox followed this up with an interview with one of the actresses from the film the stills had been borrowed from. She announced her intent to sue and voiced her support for Bianca and Marissa and their family.

By the end of the day the story was nationwide and growing, the President was even asked questions about it whilst attending a school visit to promote a new education reform. In some States copies of the papers were being publicly burned. The debate on the tonight show degraded into a shouting match when one conservative politician was insisting that even if they pictures weren't of Marissa and Bianca, it was still what they were doing and that children shouldn't be exposed to that! The counter argument, that children shouldn't be exposed to sex in any form and that the politician was clearly being homophobic resulted in a screaming row that was turned into a comedy You Tube video that same night!

The story was huge and the newspaper was in ruins. Rumours that Rupert Henderson was going to return to the States to personally apologise to Bianca and Marissa for his papers conduct were the last thing to be reported that night…

…


	437. Chapter 437 : Catching up

**Thank you for your patience last week - I happy to announce the return to my regular service. **

**Thanks to all of you who voted over Erica's wedding - with 3 votes for option A and 9 votes for option B I think it's clearly going to be a Tropical wedding!**

**SPOILERS - _This week_ - JR's trial concludes, Rupert Henderson appears and someone gets to plant a very satisfing right hook...**

**...**

Bianca came back to her hotel room to find Marissa already there, settled on their large double bed reading a book.

"How did it go with the doctors?" Bianca asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and unfastening her brace; how she missed the days of just being able to kick off her shoes!

"Fine, fine." said Marissa dismissively. She put down her book and slid in behind Bianca, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

Bianca sighed at the contact.

Marissa planted another kiss behind Bianca's ear.

"I've been poked and prodded all day…"

"Now you know how I feel every morning." said Bianca with humour although she was trying to concentrate on removing her brace. It was difficult with the distraction of Marissa's closeness.

"But the good news is I have medical proof that my brain has changed and my memory is restored, therefore Carol cannot call me a liar…" Marissa said her tone still playful. "I particularly remember you being fond of this move."

Saying that, she tightened her grip on Bianca's waist and planted long kisses just below Bianca's bullet scar and along her girlfriend's neck.

This time Bianca moaned happily.

"Someone's in a good mood." she laughed, turning in her girlfriend's grasp.

"Well I'm relieved." said Marissa. "It's finally over… my memory is back… this backlash over the _Inquirer_ is inescapable and our tormentors will finally pay their dues… and tomorrow's trial is simply a formality, JR is not going to be released any time soon, mad or not… so he can't come back and ruin our lives. It's just you and me and our happy ending! We need to celebrate!"

She punctuated every statement with a happy kiss, but even though Bianca was smiling back Marissa could see a trace of sadness in her lover's eyes.

"Bianca, what?" she asked pulling back.

"Almost a happy ending." said Bianca quietly. "Just one nightmare left to conquer."

"Oh god!" cried Marissa, as her face dropped. _How could she forget about Miranda?_

…

Later that night Marissa settled her head against Bianca's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Bianca was still wide awake, thinking about Miranda. Bianca's eldest daughter had been trying so hard to be brave on the phone; promising not to have a repeat of the night before but they could tell by the catch in her voice that she was heart-broken that her mommy would be away for another night. This left Bianca just as heart-broken knowing that she couldn't be there for her girl.

Marissa just wished there was more she could do to help. She looked up and noticed Bianca looking down at her with a smile.

"Comfy?" her girlfriend asked.

"Yep... but I wish there was something I could do for you and Miranda." said Marissa speaking her thoughts, returning a half smile.

"You just being here is plenty, believe me!" said Bianca reaching out to trace a fingertip over Marissa's lips. "I'm crazy about you, you know."

"I had noticed," said Marissa her smile widening, "...Even when I'm being a thoughtless girlfriend!" she added, thinking of their eariler conversation. "But I am being serious!"

"I know." Bianca said shifting so she could look down at Marissa without getting a crick in her neck. "And you weren't being thoughtless, you were being happy and you should always be happy because you have the most beautiful smile..!"

"You're avoiding!" warned Marissa, leaning away from the finger still tracing the outline of her lips. "I know how much you are worrying about Miranda. Don't try and deny it!"

Bianca's mask slipped when she could see Marissa wasn't buying her bravado

"I'm scared that there isn't anything that I can do for her." said Bianca reluctantly. "I've dreaded this moment almost from the minute she was born… the questions… so many questions… and I know I don't have the right answers! I thought I'd have more time… I thought she'd be older…"

Marissa sat up to protest, not liking to see Bianca suddenly looking so lost.

"But you're not doing this alone. I'm here and didn't Dr Stanhope have a session planned?"

Bianca sighed.

"Yeah, but we can't make Miranda un-see what she's seen."

"Maybe not, but no girl has a mother who loves her more. We'll find a way. I have every faith!"

Bianca smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll find a way!" she echoed.

Marissa bent down to share an encouraging kiss.

"_We'll_ find a way!" she insisted. "Now sleep!"

Bianca reached up and stroked Marissa's cheek.

"You know I'm really not that tired."

Her finger continued to trace seductively down her girlfriend's neck, along her collar bone and hooked into the front of her nightgown, pulling her closer.

Marissa gave her a mischievous grin in return and raised her eyebrows playfully.

"So I see."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Bianca asked in all seriousness, her eyes not leaving Marissa's.

"Once or twice." said Marissa, settling into her girlfriend's arms once more. "But I wouldn't be opposed to hearing it again!"

Bianca rolled Marissa onto her back and leaned over her, planting a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Marissa sighed in return; the sigh deepening as Bianca's kiss grew more passionate and fingers pulled aside the shoulder straps of her nightdress…

…


	438. Chapter 438 : The Night before

Erica was sitting alone at the bar of the hotel. It was late, but Erica was too angry to sleep. The behaviour of that Carol woman was unacceptable! She was so looking forward to tomorrow when they could finally pay her back for the all the woes she had forced on her family!

Erica angrily nursed her glass of soda water, a part of her wishing it was something stronger. But being a recovering alcoholic she wasn't going to let her anger make her weak, just look what it did to JR.

"Erica!" exclaimed Tad, approaching with a wide smile. "I'm glad to see you're still up. I have someone I'd like to introduce to you."

Tad stepped aside to reveal an older woman with a missing right hand.

"Erica this is Rachel Trove, the lady who was so helpful in sharing information about Carol."

"Of course!" said Erica giving the woman a wide smile. She recognised the name. "Thank you for all you've done for my daughter."

"I haven't done anything yet." said Rachel. "I just gave you a letter."

"A letter that proves that Carol was in collusion with Rupert Henderson!" insisted Tad. "And believe me we are planning to put it to good use!"

"When?" asked Rachel.

"Well we have a few more pieces to put into place, but very soon." said Erica "Thanks to your help, I can swear that by tomorrow you will get justice for what happened to you all those years ago. We'll all get justice!"

…

Meanwhile in Pine Valley David opened an envelope that had arrived express post from a lab in San Francisco. Jackson had succeeded in retrieving a DNA sample from Nathan Henderson. David's job was now to find a familial match to the blood spots on the shirt fragment kept by the paramedic in New York.

The screening process was quick, parental testing being one of the most established form of DNA screening. The computer printout confirmed the Y chromosomes in the blood on the shirt fragment matched Nathan Henderson's so could only come from his father or a brother. Nathan had no male relative other than his father so it was Rupert Henderson's blood on the shirt fabric along with the engine oil and airbag propellant.

David happily e-mailed his results off to Jesse, Tad and Jackson. The sooner they got them the better. This was proof that Rupert Henderson was in a car the night of the crash; they had him!

…

On a plane out from Hong Kong, Rupert Henderson was knocking back a whiskey whilst screaming at his team of assistants for the way they had mismanaged the _Inquirer_ matter. Muttering, ill-tempered about having to fly all the way back to the States to make a public apology to two lesbians.

His assistants stayed silent, taking the abuse. You didn't stand up to Rupert Henderson, especially when he was in this kind of mood. Not one dared mention he had been the one who had continued to push the story into print long after the backlash began against them.

Rupert swore and drank his way across the ocean while his minions cowered in their seats.

…

Back in Pine Valley Scott was sitting at his desk, cursing his cousin over the mess he had left Chandler Enterprises in. Scott thought he had found them a way to save something from the failing company but Adam was refusing to sell. How could he not see that this was their only way out!

Sure there had been a brief positive rise in investment when Adam returned to the helm but as soon as he suffered his heart attack all that confidence evaporated. Even if Adam were to come back tomorrow it would make no difference – his health now, in the eyes of the investors, made him as much a liability as JR ever was.

Chandler Enterprises had become a toxic asset, how could Adam not see how lucky they were that Caleb was willing to take on their debts. Caleb's offer had been a genuine favour. Now, with the offer rescinded they really had nowhere else to go!

Scott groaned and rubbed his eyes, as he looked away from the depressing row of figures that represented Chandler's diminishing finances. He didn't want to be thinking about this. He'd just had a daughter; he should be there with Madison and little Holly at the hospital, not bouncing from board meetings, bank manager's offices and factory floors.

Scott was shattered and losing hope.

JR had left the company in such a mess and he could see no way of cleaning it up!

…

On another private jet, Jackson, Griffin and Kendall, found themselves returning to Pennsylvania in style. Nathan had insisted on flying them back personally. He was going to take this opportunity to stand up to his father once and for all.

Kendall sat stiffly beside Griffin. They had seen the news about the porn pictures scandal and heard the rumours of Henderson's return. If he was going to be there at the court house to make a personal public apology to Bianca and Marissa she wanted to be there to give him a piece of her mind.

Griffin reached across and put his hand on her forearm. She found the tension in her body lessened at his touch.

"We did it." said Griffin. "We got the proof we needed. Relax, there is nothing more we can do until tomorrow morning."

Kendall nodded, he was right. The pieces were all falling perfectly into place. Very soon this would all be over and her family would be safe and sound once more.

…

In his cell in the holding area at the court house JR sat in his bed examining the graffiti on the wall. His fate was to be decided in the morning and he still wasn't sure what he wanted to happen.

As he sat in the gloomy jail he was trying very hard not to be angry. Instead he kept coming back to Dr Stanhope's words.

_You might be ready to change for AJ's sake but it could already be too late to win him back, the damage is already done._

JR had two options, listen to his council, retract his statement, go to trial and prove his innocence and leave a free man; even though his statement was true and he wasn't innocent… Or he could finally listen to his heart and do the right thing, get the help he needed and become the man he should have been all along for AJ's sake.

The anger still bubbled inside but JR was a fighter, and this time he was going to pick the right battle to fight.

The person he was most angry at now was himself.

Maybe this time he could do something without it screwing up!

…

In a bed in a Philadelphia hotel two women fell breathlessly into each-other's arms; thoughts of tomorrow the last thing on their minds.

"I love you." Bianca whispered, peppering kisses along her lover's lips.

Marissa was gazing dreamily into the distance as her senses slowly returned.

"I believe you." she sighed, exhausted.

Bianca settled in beside her, her fingers still tracing patterns on the heated skin of Marissa's arm.

Marissa gave a sweet yawn.

"Tired now." she muttered, her brain still not quite caught up with the ability to string more than a few words together.

"Did I wear you out?" Bianca giggled, planting more kisses on the exposed shoulder nearest to her.

Marissa could only nod silently.

"Well I think you've earned your sleep." said Bianca diplomatically, which caused Marissa snort with laughter.

"Thanks." she said giving Bianca a sideways look.

"It's always a pleasure to tire you out." said Bianca, still smiling; pulling Marissa closer and this time giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I've got a feeling that this time the pleasure was all mine. But believe me I will pay you back…" Marissa mumbled but another yawn came and she didn't have the strength to keep her heavy eyelids open a second longer. "…maybe tomorrow" she added, with a sleepy moan.

Bianca buried her own contented laugh as Marissa snuggled in beside her, falling asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight, sleep tight…" she whispered, stroking her finger's lovingly through Marissa's short hair.

"G'night." Marissa mumbled.

…

Fifteen minutes later the phone rang. Bianca snatched it from the side before the second ring. Marissa groaned in her sleep but didn't stir.

Bianca drew the phone to her lips and kept her voice low.

"Miranda sweetheart… It's alright, mommy's here…"

…


	439. Chapter 439 : Back in court

The following morning the court room was packed, outside the courthouse was crammed with people as well, with television cameras and reporters everywhere.

The judge banged his gavel, demanding order.

He was ignored by most people in the room, or simply couldn't be heard above the noise. The courtroom was a bustle of loud disordered chaos. Most people there were really waiting for Rupert Henderson's rumoured arrival. JR's trial was merely a distraction… Many people forgetting that this trial was the reason the hate campaign against Marissa started in the first place.

The judge stood up and hammered against the desk even harder.

"I will have silence or you will all be charged with contempt!" he hollered, her face turning red. "Now I will have this court room cleared of all parties not directly involved in the case. Bailiffs please clear the room. Charge anyone who resists or prevents you from doing your duty."

The noise of the crowd dropped away into angry mutterings as the press and other people who had simply come to gawp were escorted from the room. The witnesses from Pine Valley were also led out with the rest of the crowd, including Marissa and Bianca. This left the jury, the prosecution and defence councils in court. The defendant was cuffed to the desk, under guard, in order to prevent another violent outburst.

"That's better." said the judge retaking his seat as peace descended once more. "Now I believe the defence has a medical report to share with us."

Carol cleared her throat uncomfortably. The press fervour from the _Inquirer's_ last cover story about Marissa and Bianca had horrified her. She hadn't expected the backlash to be so sudden and hateful from reporters she could normally keep under her thumb. She was just grateful that so far her office hadn't been identified as the source of the original sex tape story… and she hoped it never would. If this was Erica carrying out her threat of revenge she had certainly succeeded.

She looked across to her client JR Chandler who was sat in a sullen silence. He'd been asking this morning about putting forward a plea of diminished responsibility and had requested that she recommend he be housed in a specialist medical facility in Nevada he'd heard about, to help with his rehabilitation. But Carol ignored him; she could do so much better than that!

"Mrs Robinson?" the judge prompted, "Your client's medical report?"

"Of course you honour." said Carol, blinking quickly to bring herself back to the present. She handed copies of the doctor's recommendations to the judge and the DA for them to examine. She had selected this expert carefully, rather than rely on Dr Stanhope, a doctor who had already declared a conflict of interests.

The paperwork was dense and full of technical jargon, always a bonus when you wanted to paraphrase to get the desired results.

"If I can just boil it down for you, your honour, my expert has declared my client medically unfit for trial. JR Chandler is still suffering from schizophrenia, but has expressed a willingness to undergo treatment for his condition. This treatment can be administered from home under a supervised care programme that can be annexed from the New Oak Haven facility."

"You want to send the defendant home after he admitted to attempted murder!" Derek the DA exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

"His statement is not admissible!" retorted Carol. "His mental condition requires the statement to be struck from the record. And having seen the evidence you have gathered for the prosecution, all of which is circumstantial at best, there is no proof of my client's guilt!"

"From what I understand from the case, Mrs Robinson, your client has been identified as a danger to others due to his mental state…"

"But with proper supervised care…" Carol began but she was interrupted by her own client.

…

JR had been listening to Carol Robinson's words and his jaw dropped. _He could go home? He could get back his son!_

Even as these happy thoughts filled his head, new darker images followed. He could see Marissa's broken hearted expression when he finally took AJ away from her and back home where he belonged. A part of him was hoping she would put up a fight so he could make her pay for lying and breaking up his family. The scenario played through his head in seconds, he could see himself slapping Marissa so hard that she fell to the floor and a dribble of blood escaped from the corner of her lips. He would make her sorry!

Maybe if he had a gun he wouldn't miss this time!

In the instant he felt the satisfaction of seeing Marissa in pain he noticed they weren't alone. Tad and Dixie were watching him with disapproval. AJ was there as well glaring back with fear and hatred in his eyes.

This revelation startled JR out of his revenge-filled revelry.

The violence and anger had crept in even when he had wanted to feel happy.

JR knew in that moment that he couldn't go back to Pine Valley. He wasn't ready.

…

"But I don't want to go home!" cried JR. "I want to be treated in hospital. There is a specialist clinic in Nevada... I need to get away from Pine Valley not go back to it!"

Carol sighed.

"Please ignore my client. He is schizophrenic and doesn't know what he wants. The doctor has recommended a higher chance of recovery when surrounded by family and a familiar environment…"

"No, I'm not well enough to go!" insisted JR. "I can't control my temper… what if I hurt someone else… AJ! I can't go home… I can't. Not yet! I'm not ready!"

"Mrs Robinson, your client seems quite insistent on this. Could his medical treatment be equally facilitated in a secure facility, such as you client has requested."

Carol looked across to JR in dismay; she had worked the angle in such a way that he would be free to go home and take back his son, but he was simply refusing to co-operate.

"I was only passing on the expert's medical opinion." said Carol an undertone of anger in her voice. Her client was an idiot, all the effort she had gone to, all the danger she put herself in, to win this case and he was just throwing it all back in her face!

"Very well." said the judge. He rapped his gavel on the desk. "Case dismissed with the right to be recalled at a later date. The defendant is to be immediately transferred to a secure medical facility for treatment."

"Thank you, your honour." said JR. He actually had a releaved smile on his face. "This time I'm not going to screw this up!"

…


	440. Chapter 440 : Before the podium

Marissa was sat in a small waiting room in the courthouse. Outside a large podium had been built on the steps of in front of the building in preparations for Rupert Henderson's arrival and his greatly publicised apology. They could hear the crowds of press setting up outside.

After Derek informed them all of the outcome of trial there were murmurs of frustration and disappointment. At least if JR was going to be treated halfway across the country there was a chance of peace, at least for a while. Tad hurried off to use his phone, Dixie would want to know exactly what happened.

Jackson arrived from the airport moments after Tad departed. After a brief chat, he and Erica dragged Bianca away, leaving Marissa in Kendall and Griffin's company. Krystal had gone off with Frankie and Jesse earlier that morning, after Jesse received a text.

There was a whole secret plan going on around Marissa and everyone was suddenly determined to keep her out of the loop. She assumed that they wanted to give her deniability if it went wrong. She after all had been the main focus of the hate campaign and no one wanted to give the press any more ammunition. It didn't make it any less frustrating.

The rumble of the crowd got louder and Marissa walked up to the window and peered through the slats of the blinds to see a wall of faces and camera's filing up the quad in front of the courthouse steps.

"I'm not sure I want to go out there." said Marissa quietly.

"You're the bait. We won't get Rupert here if you're not there to lure him in." said Kendall matter-of-factly, joining her at the window. "This is the only way we can get him to leave his Ivory Tower."

"I understand that part." said Marissa turning back into the room. "I'm just not happy about it! … and I'm not impressed with all this secrecy!"

"Well suck it up!" said Kendall, forcefully, her gaze following Marissa as she paced the room restlessly. "You're all on edge. If you're going to get involved with a Kane woman you're going have to get used to paying whatever price is asked in order to protect your family."

"This is for your own sake." added Griffin sympathetically.

Marissa gave Griffin a brief smile for his kind manner but she glared back at Kendall, not liking her assuming that she was scared.

"I'm not afraid to fight for Bianca and for my family." Marissa clarified, "I just don't like press conferences... And I'm _'on edge'_ because I really what to know what you have planned for Rupert Henderson and that Carol woman! I want to help!"

"Going out to accept the public apology will help!" Kendall replied, but her manner softened. "I know you're frustrated but this is almost all over and then you and Bianca can get on with enjoying your happy ever after!"

Marissa stared back at Kendall, her expression still slightly sceptical.

"Trust us, okay?" added Kendall, reaching across to touch Marissa's arm in a reassuring gesture.

With a resigned sigh, Marissa slowly nodded her head in surrender.

…

A skittish young man, who had been introduced to her as Erica's publicist, Frederick, summoned Marissa out into the corridor as the countdown began for the start of the press conference.

Marissa was relieved to see Bianca waiting for her, but she frowned when she noticed a piece of paper clutched awkwardly in her girlfriend's hand.

"What have you got there?" Marissa asked.

Bianca was struggling to keep her balance grasping the page and only leaning the heel of her hand on her crutch and was grateful when Marissa took the paper from her.

"Don't read it." warned Bianca as she regained a better grasp on her crutch. "It's a statement for after Henderson's public apology. Uncle Jack wrote it."

Despite Bianca's plea Marissa turned away and unfolded the paper, determined to read what was written there; she had the right to know if it was about her and AJ.

Bianca was surprisingly quick though, now she had regained her balance; she snatched the paper back, folding it and slipping it into her back pocket.

"You're not supposed to know what's going on, remember." said Bianca.

Marissa pouted in reply.

"That's part of the plan I didn't agree to." she said sulkily. "Why this sudden need for secrecy?"

"It's deniabilty not secrecy." said Bianca. "Come on, let me do this for you. You have stood by me through… _everything_ …these past few months. Let me look after you for a change… _please_."

Bianca had taken a step closer as she spoke and she was now looking back at Marissa with wide beseeching eyes.

Marissa sighed.

"How can I refuse those big brown eyes?" she said taking a step closer herself.

"You can't." said Bianca cockily and stole a quick kiss. "So are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Marissa, taking a deep calming breath to steady her growing nerves.

But before they stepped out of the double door onto the waiting podium she couldn't resist grabbing Bianca's waist and pulling her in for another, longer, loving, healing kiss.

"_Now I'm ready…"_

…


	441. Chapter 441: Not exactly an apology

Side-by-side Bianca and Marissa pushed through the double door of the foyer out to the podium. The noise that met them was almost deafening. It reminded Marissa of the crowds outside the theatre when they went to the Erica film premier. Looking out into the hordes of reporters and cameramen Marissa noticed a number of familiar figures dotted amongst the crowd Jesse, Frankie, Tad, Krystal, and Erica. This was clearly all part of the plan.

Marissa looked questioningly in Bianca's direction but she just offered an encouraging smile and indicated her head to draw Marissa's attention to the left of the stage. Rupert Henderson entered surrounded by a little entourage of black suited lawyers.

He looked just as Marissa had pictured him complete with the crooked nose, the orange fake tan and the hair-plugs, a sad little king on a sad little throne. There was a great hubbub as Henderson stepped to the podium and cleared his throat to make his statement. He had spared Marissa and Bianca only a fleeting glance.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I am here to announce the closure of the _Inquirer_ newspaper after twenty long years of publication. I had hoped this paper could leave on a high note but this scandal has left me no choice but to bow to public opinion and close it down."

This caused a murmur to rumble through the crowd.

Rupert held his hand up for silence, he wasn't finished yet.

"You have gathered here, I think, with an expectation. One in which I'm afraid I cannot meet. I will admit that the mistaken publication of stills from the porn film Harlem Nights 4, in place of genuine stills from a tape depicting the lesbian couple we intended to expose, has caused some upset. But the_ Inquirer_ was simply standing by its promise to bring important, forgotten stories to the world's attention and the mistaken publication was directly caused by intentional sabotage by a disgruntled employee. I do understand how this story has directly affected the lesbian couple in question" He gestured disdainfully in Marissa's direction. "And I know you and they are expecting an apology. But I will not bow to any form of political correctness here! We printed the truth! This woman wants her relationship to be treated like any other couples and that is just what my corporation has done. She was a newsworthy subject and I treated her no differently to anyone else."

Simon from the Times stood up.

"Forcing someone to be front page news every day for months is not treating them fairly, that is persecution. Are you saying that the 'Lesbian turns son into a girl' article was creditable journalism?"

"If it sells papers!" said Rupert holding up his hands in a false show of apology.

"But it didn't." said Jim Wheen getting up from his seat beside Simon. "Just admit the real reason you are shutting the paper down is not due to any altruistic reason for it! Circulation dropped nearly seventy per cent once the Marissa campaign started and any attempt to remove the story from the front page was blocked by senior management… by you! This was not a news story, this was managed harassment. You killed the paper with your own unwanted, homophobic crusade."

"Nonsence!" exclaimed Rupert catching sight of his former editor. He pointed his finger at him. "This is the man who owes you the apology. He is the one who is responsible for the publication of the pictures that have caused this upset."

"I admit to knowingly leaving the porn pictures in place to the stills I had been expected to print." said Jim, addressing the crowd of people around him. "But I cannot be blamed to their thoughtless publication by my successor who was so eager to print the story his bosses where demanding he had clearly not researched or even checked the background of them. Well, I checked and I was not happy with what I found. The video had been leaked from the legal offices of Carol Robinson, a woman who had a great deal to gain from discrediting Marissa and her family for the sake of the trial that has just concluded! I also discovered the video tape had been made illegally without the knowledge of the women involved by the man Carol Robinson was defending!"

Jim Wheen's words cause a shocked mutter to rumble through the crowd.

Finally sensing the hostility he'd so far been ignoring, Rupert Henderson held up his hands for silence.

"I was not aware of these facts!" he called over the noise. "I was not aware..!"

The murmuring lessened at Rupert's suddenly more flustered display. He stepped away from the microphone to confer with his entourage.

Marissa and Bianca shared a look. This is not the way Marissa had expected it to go. They certainly weren't getting the apology they anticipated.

At least they hadn't yet...

Looking slightly more cowed, Rupert approached the mike for a second time, this time carrying a slip of paper, which Bianca had seen one of Rupert's cronies hurriedly scrawling on.

He cleared his throat again before he began, referring to the note in his hand.

"There is clearly more going on than I was aware of." said Henderson, this time he turned his attention fully to Marissa. "I am going to say that my paper was at fault. This story was poorly thought-out, poorly executed and caused distress to all parties. So I want to admit that we have acted badly and I will accept responsibility for any heartache caused." He stepped toward Marissa and held out his hand. "Will you accept my apology?"

Marissa didn't take his hand.

Bianca stepped forward.

"That was a less than heart-felt speech, it can't have taken your lawyer's a long time to put that together but I have a few words of my own to say in response to this far too late apology." Bianca didn't even need to refer to the note in her back pocket, she knew what needed to be said. "Your media empire is a disgrace. I commend that you are willing to shut down the _Inquirer_ but I'm not convinced of your reasons. Your company still has plenty of links to the gutter press, the _Inquirer_ isn't the only newspaper you control… and I know your company manages various unsavoury web forums as well, two of which were directly involved with the riot at Pine Valley airport! We want you to swear to leave us alone and maybe then we will accept that your apology is sincere. Maybe we won't sue you for lack of earnings caused by your harassment. I'm not sure you are aware of just how much an hour of my time is worth and this story has lasted for months!"

Marissa was surprised by Bianca's words, why had they gone to all this bother with looking into his shady dealings if the only outcome they were going to ask for was an apology and a promise to leave them alone? Would Rupert's word be enough? Would he even consider it? She soon got her answer.

Rupert laughed in Bianca's face.

"I only printed what the public wanted." He said holding hands out wide as if he expected an agreement from the crowd. "And they clearly still want it!

Krystal chose this moment to stand up.

"No, you were doing what _you_ wanted," she said, "What you were being blackmailed to do! Turning Marissa into a figure of ridicule and hate."

"Blackmailed?" asked Rupert still laughing at Bianca. "Where did that come from?"

Jackson stood up beside her.

"We do know that Carol Robinson was the source of the majority of the newspaper's stories. We got curious about your relationship with Carol Robinson and looked into it. It was surprising what we found!"

Rupert looked to Carol, who was standing at the back of the podium with a look of confusion on her face.

"I have no relationship with Carol Robinson." protested Rupert, although he had stopped laughing.

"We know about the car crash in New York." continued Jackson. "Your car hit a bus stop, maiming one woman and another man died a few hours later as a result of his injuries. Carol was the key witness after the event!"

"My car was involved in an incident but I had no part in it." He exclaimed denying the accusation.

Rachel Trove, who is sat beside Erica, stood up.

"You are a liar!" she said bluntly.

It was hard to say who was more shocked by the sight of her, Rupert or Carol.

"You say you had no part in the car crash but you paid us all off after the event? You paid my medical bills twice over and you put Carol through law school! That's one hell of a guilty conscious!"

Erica stood up beside her.

"We know that Carol used this hold she has over you to blackmail you into publishing the hate campaign against Marissa. It has certainly helped her career to be able to manipulate the media to her own ends… Well until now."

Rupert scowled, but he couldn't retreat from the barrage of questions, not with the world's press all starring up at him taking in every word.

"My employee's drug addicted son was responsible for a hit and run that resulted in injury, trauma and a death. Of course I did all I could to alleviate the pain caused by my stolen vehicle."

Tad stood up next.

"You were in hospital yourself shortly after the crash weren't you?" Tad asked. "I've spoken to the paramedic who treated you. You were badly hurt!"

"That was a sporting injury." said Rupert trying to laugh off the accusation, but the tension on his eyes was clear "This is preposterous!" He turned to Marissa. "What kind of game are you playing, spinning these lies? What kind of set up is this? I came here in good faith."

Marissa held her ground and grinned back at him, glad of everyone's secrecy beforehand.

"I don't know what's going on." she said honestly. "I've no part in this! But I'm enjoying it! They are doing this without me."

Frankie now took his turn to stand up.

"I have had a look at your medical records. And the injuries you were treated for were not caused by a sporting injury."

"And who are you?" demanded Rupert angrily turning away from Marissa.

"Dr Hubbard. I act as medical advisor for the police. What sport where you playing that caused you to break you nose, crack ribs and crush your foot, because if your answer isn't motor racing then I am going to have to call _you_ the liar. I would also like to add that a shirt fragment that survived from the day you were admitted to hospital has been examined by a college of mine and he identified high grade engine oil, airbag propellant and your blood on the same strip of fabric."

"How do you know it was my blood? It was my chauffeur's son who was driving that night not me!"

"They asked me" said a new figure stepping forward and the murmur rippled through the crowd again as they recognised the speaker to be Nathan Henderson, Rupert's son and heir. "I was happy to help them. I am also happy to tell them of the hundred thousand you paid the chauffeur's son in order for him to agree to take the blame… After, I might add, you tried to frame me and have me arrested for the crime. The trouble is you forgot you sent your boys after me for a little straightening out session after I told you I was going away with my boyfriend to Las Vegas! Ironically, you gave me an alibi that foiled your own plans!"

Rupert stepped back.

"These are lies! These are all lies!"

Rupert looked to his entourage to help get him out of this; the mood in the air was getting more and more ugly. His employees just starred dumbly back at him; parting meekly as Jesse stepped out from the crowd. He was approaching the podium, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Rupert Henderson, I am arresting you for manslaughter, dangerous driving and perverting the course of justice. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Rupert stood speechless and a wall of flashbulbs flickered around him as he was arrested in front of every news agency in the country.

A couple of local police officer's joined Jesse on the stage.

"We also need to arrest Mrs Carol Robinson." said Jesse but as they looked around there was no sign of her. In all the confusion and bustle of the arrest she had got away. It took them a moment longer to realise Marissa and Bianca were missing as well.

…

**Blimey this chapter was hard work and I'm still not 100% happy but after four re-writes I'm going to have to stop.**

**That's the downside of posting daily. I hope it makes sense. :o)**


	442. Chapter 442 : Hot pursuit

It was Bianca who noticed Carol backing away from the podium the second accusations were made of blackmail.

As the lawyer slipped through the doors back into the courthouse, Bianca moved to follow; Marissa wasn't far behind her.

The other side of the double doors they caught sight of Carol Robinson hurrying down the hallway. Marissa set off in hot pursuit. Bianca followed at a much slower speed, cursing her leg and her damn crutches.

…

In her panic to get away Carol took a wrong turn and found herself in a dead end corridor that only led to the judge's chambers. She could hear the sound of running feet behind her and quickly turned to track her way back to the main corridor and out through the fire escape. She was too late though. Marissa skidded to a halt at the junction blocking her escape.

"You!" cried Carol in dismay.

"Me." said Marissa, stalking down the hallway towards her.

Carol bent double as if catching her breath, but really she was taking a moment to gather her thoughts. It was only Marissa, there was no one else following, which meant she only had to get past one woman. True, the younger woman was much fitter than her and would win if this turned into a fight, but when it came to a battle of wits Carol was sure she'd have the upper hand. Thanks to months of research she knew this woman's every weak spot. Something she was more than happy to exploit.

"Just you is it?" asked Carol coldly, straightening up. "For a moment there I thought I was in trouble."

"Oh you are!" said Marissa coolly, but Carol just laughed and made a move to walk past her.

"Sorry but you're not that intimidating!" she said heartlessly. "Step aside."

"No." said Marissa, blocking her escape.

"I said move." demanded Carol, going almost nose to nose with Marissa.

"Not a chance!"

Carol sighed.

"You can't keep me here. I haven't done anything!"

"You've done plenty." said Marissa angrily.

"Maybe to you." said Carol, stepping back with a smug smile on her face. "But that was hardly a crime when you were such an easy target. You like to pretend you have a backbone but you really don't. Do you have any idea how easy it was to manipulate you? All you ever do is run to the richest fool who will take you in, first JR and now Bianca. Well you're on your own now!"

"I can handle you!"

Carol shook her head.

"Big talk! You know, you haven't earned any of your so called achievements. I know you, you just coast through life looking for the next sap who will pay your way! I must say you've hit the big time now, found yourself a billionaire, and all you had to do was '_tip some velvet' _to achieve it! You saw it wasn't working with JR so you turned to the next victim you could reel in."

"That's slander!"

"It's not slander if it's true." said Carol stalking forward.

"I had amnesia." said Marissa defensively, taking a step back. "I'm sure you think that made me weak but it's made me more sure of myself than ever, more in love with Bianca. I'm whole again now and back to being a better lawyer than you'll ever be."

Carol was openly laughing out loud now.

"Better than me? I can't believe you have the cheek to call yourself a lawyer? I've got more legal expertise in my little finger than you've got in your entire body! Correct me if I'm wrong but you've only every won one case and even then you had to rely on someone else to bail you out. If JR hadn't paid off Reese you're girlfriend's kids would be living halfway across the globe."

"That's not true."

Carol just grinned evilly back.

"Oh it is and you know it. You are a doormat Marissa. You've spent your entire life as a doormat. Even your own mother didn't want you. She had twins and you're the one she decided to dump! Sold you to the first strangers that came along. Do you know how much you cost Marissa because I do! Your mother sold you for seventy bucks. Enough cash to catch the first bus out of town!

"That's a lie!" cried Marissa.

Marissa tried to hold her ground as Carol continued to stalk forward; they were almost back to the main corridor.

"Oh what are you going to do? Come on you've never stood up for anything in your life! Stop pretending you can stand up to me!"

"I stood up to JR!" retorted Marissa. "I protected my son!"

"Your son! He's not you're son! You stole your sister's child and then you pretend that he's yours so that you can believe someone will love you. You're just pathetic!"

Marissa took another step back from the onslaught of vicious words.

Carol continued ranting, she saw victory in her grasp, they were only a few paces from the corridor and her escape route

"You are so worthless you were giving actual massages in that low rent sex parlour you were working in. Why? Was your whining, pathetic nature so repulsive even the johns didn't want to sleep with you?"

Carol grinned triumphantly as Marissa took another step back.

"Hey!" cried an angry voice by her shoulder, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

Carol turned suddenly to see Bianca glowering at her.

"You!" she exclaimed.

But Bianca was just a distraction.

"Hey!" cried Marissa drawing back Carol's attention, "Just shut up, will you!?"

As she turned, Carol didn't see the fist flying towards her, she just felt it impact her jaw, knocking her to the ground.

When her ears stopped ringing, Carol looked up to see Marissa standing over her nursing her right fist.

"See I do fight back." the red head said, glaring down at her. "I just like waiting for the right moment to strike!"

"You hit me!" Carol gasped.

Carol noticed a police officer hurrying down the corridor towards them.

"Arrest her, she attacked me!" she called, pointing to Marissa. "Charge her for assault!"

"She fell." said Marissa, as the officer approached. "It was an accident."

"She fell," agreed Bianca. "I was a witness."

"You know what, I believe you." said the policeman, as he hauled Carol to her feet, ignoring her protests. "Madam you are under arrest, for perverting the course of justice. You have the right remain silent…"

At which point Carol screamed with rage, drowning out the Miranda rights as she was dragged away.

…

Marissa looked across to Bianca.

"Are you alright?"

"_Am I alright_?" Bianca exclaimed. "All those things she said! How did you keep your cool for so long?"

"I knew you were coming with the cavalry, I just had to keep her talking… That woman really has no redeeming qualities what so ever!"

"How's your hand?" Bianca asked, noticing the way Marissa was holding it.

Marissa shook her right fist.

"Punching hurts… who knew!"

"I'm sorry." said Bianca sweetly, taking the hand in hers and kissing the reddening knuckles one by one.

"Hmm." sighed Marissa with satisfaction. "It was worth it!"

Bianca grinned back, still holding Marissa's hand close you her lips.

"And do you know something else." Bianca asked quietly.

"What?"

"When you let fly with that right hook you have never looked sexier!"

Marissa gave her an amused grin.

"Not that I am condoning violence or anything." added Bianca quickly.

"Of course not."

"I'm just saying! That was _hot_!"

…


	443. Chapter 443 : Goodbye JR

After the excitement of the arrest died away, the police took statements from everyone involved and all the reporters hurried back to their press offices and studios to report the breaking news.

…

Drawn together by everything that had happened, all the folks from Pine Valley gathered back at the hotel.

Marissa was the first to speak up.

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for your support through all this." she said, slipping her arm around Bianca's waist. "You've all done so much for us and I don't think we could have done it without you. We are finally free and we are so grateful."

"It was our pleasure, sweetheart." said Krystal, giving her daughter a hug.

"We need to mark this victory!" announced Erica, "JR is back behind bars and two vile human beings will soon be joining him..."

"Not bad for a day's work." agreed Kendal, patting Jackson cheerfully on the back.

"More than a day!" said Jackson, nodding in recognition to Tad and Jesse. "This has been building for months."

"All the more reason to celebrate!" said Erica. "I propose a dinner tonight."

"I agree." said Krystal. "And it's not like we have anywhere else to go. The Chandler Jet won't be here to fly us home until tomorrow morning."

Bianca had to bite back a sigh of frustration at the reminder; she'd been less than thrilled at the prospect of spending another night away from home. Marissa, sensing her mood, leant in and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek.

"Then we're agreed?" asked Erica, not noticing her daughter's disappointment. "Dinner at seven?"

There were nods all round; some more enthusiastic than others.

"I'll be there." said Tad. "There's just something I have to do first."

…

JR was sitting on the cot in his cell, carving his initials in the plaster alongside all the other graffiti scrawl that covered the walls. He decided he needed to leave his mark somehow. He sat up when he heard the clunk if the door opening.

"You have a visitor." said the guard.

"Hey JR." said Tad, stepping into the room. The older man looked uncomfortable about being there, but he still gave JR a smile. "I just… I just wanted to say you did the right thing and I'm very proud of that!"

"Tad!" JR stammered, delight building inside him. He never thought anyone would come to say goodbye.

He jumped to his feet, but there were bars between them. At the same time he made an attempt to hold back his joy; Tad look uptight and JR's enthusiasm wasn't being returned.

"It's good to see you." said JR.

Tad nodded.

"Well Dixie insisted that someone should be here to say a proper goodbye… and I _am_ happy you're getting the help you need."

"Is mom okay?"

"She still worries about you. Maybe now she can worry a little less."

JR nodded slowly in return.

"I will get well again." said JR, determination in his voice. "I just need to stop being angry. I need to be a better man. I decided to model myself on you… do what you'd do!"

"I'm hardly a saint." said Tad. "But I'm glad you're making a change… um… That's all I wanted to say really. Goodbye JR. I hope you find what you need."

Tad slowly turned back to the door.

"Wait!" cried JR, not believing that Tad was leaving already. "Wait! Can you do something for me?"

Tad turned back.

"What?"

"When you talk to AJ about this - because I know you will - can you tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him his daddy is sorry… And tell him that I got his letter and I don't hate him. I could never hate him. I love my son! I want to be the nice daddy he remembers again! And really soon, the grumpy daddy he hates is going to be gone for good and I hope then he can find a way to forgive me!" JR took a deep breath, his words had come out as emotional torrent, but Tad wasn't looking all that receptive to them. "…Just tell him I'm sorry." He ended forlornly, his voice dropping away when he realised Tad wasn't as sympathetic to his pleas as he first thought.

"Is AJ the only person you want to say sorry to?" Tad asked.

JR thought for a moment.

"Dixie too… Tell mom I'm sorry too! Sorry for all I said and all I did!"

Tad let out a deep sigh.

"Anyone else?"

"You!" said JR, after a minute longer. "I'm sorry if I became a disappointment to you."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah." said JR, not really understanding what Tad wanted from him.

"I will tell them you are sorry, but I think you need to think about how you can make this up to the one person who most deserves your apology."

Tad turned and left, and the cell door shut with a clang.

JR frowned, not having a clue who Tad was talking about.

He sat down on the cot in his cell and held his head in hands. At the same moment phantom _Marissa_ was suddenly there with him, but somehow she had also always been there too. She came and sat beside him.

"_You meant me, you idiot."_ she said, reaching across to pull his hands from his face. _"You're supposed to say sorry to me."_

JR turned to look at her; her pale skin, almost as pale a death, the blood forever trickling from her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

…


	444. Chapter 444 - A great idea

**Happy Monday everyone one - thank you for your reviews - as always I love to hear your feedback and insight! **

**(Forever love - I'd never noticed until you said that Marissa was left handed!)**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Peace returns to Pine Valley, Marissa has an unexpected offer and Bianca prepares to tackle Miranda's nightmares...**

...

Bianca was soaking in the bathtub trying to relax. She could hear Marissa in the next room getting ready. She flicked her fingers in the water, trying to be happy about everything that had happened today. It was finally over and there was going to be a great big celebratory dinner tonight, before flying back to Pine Valley in the morning... but all Bianca really wanted was to be at home with her kids.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the next room.

"Marissa, are you alright." Bianca cried out.

"Yeah, it's just my suitcase." Marissa called back.

Bianca settled back into the water, and her thoughts drifted back to the party this evening.

"Do you know what you are wearing tonight?" Bianca asked, shouting to be heard through the closed door. Knowing her mother, tonight was going to be a posh do and they would be expected to dress for the occasion.

"I'm already wearing it!" Marissa replied, "And I've put your clothes out on the bed."

"Thanks." Bianca replied, and then her brain finally caught up with Marissa's comment about her suitcase. "Marissa, are you packing already?"

"I might be?"

Bianca sighed.

"Good. I just want to get home…"

"I know you do," came the muffled reply.

There was a brief rap on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." said Bianca.

Marissa stepped in and gave Bianca a grin.

"I think I left my make-up bag in here… Yep, here it is!"

Bianca however was confused, Marissa was dressed in a sweater and jeans, hardly appropriate attire for a party her mother was organising.

"I think you need to pick something a little smarter than that for the dinner tonight." said Bianca. "I did pack a couple of cocktail dresses, because… well you never know. You can borrow one."

"We're not going to the dinner." said Marissa. "I've already spoken to your mom."

"What?" asked Bianca sitting up in the bathtub.

Marissa grinned and reached into her back pocket and dangled a set of keys in front of Bianca's face.

"What's that?" Bianca asked.

"What do they look like?" asked Marissa stepping closer.

"They look like car keys." said Bianca still confused.

"Exactly," said Marissa, taking a perch on the edge of the bath. "I rented us a car. I know how much you want to get home to Miranda. I figure if we leave now we can be home before midnight!"

"You rented a car?" gasped Bianca, overtaken with delight and admiration for her girlfriend.

"I rented a car."

Bianca grinned so wide she felt like a Cheshire cat. Unable to help herself she wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and pulled her down for a kiss.

The kiss grew hot and heavy until there was a loud creak and Marissa almost slipped into the bath with Bianca; she caught herself just in time.

"You know what." said Marissa pulling away, "This might go quicker if you get out of the bath rather than I join you."

"You're probably right." said Bianca still grinning.

Marissa held out her hand.

"Here let me help you up..."

…

"Mommy!" Miranda whimpered in the darkness.

She opened her eyes to the photo of her mother's smiling face that was lit by the glow of her night light.

The dream had come back and she needed her mommy.

Miranda sat up to check that AJ was still sleeping before she picked up the phone Reggie let her keep by her pillow. Then she pressed speed-dial.

The phone was answered almost instantly.

"Mommy!" Miranda whispered, desperate to hear her voice.

"Hey Angel, another bad dream?"

"Yeah." said Miranda quietly. Mommy sounded tired, she'd probably woken her up again.

"Miranda, I want you to do something for me, okay." said Mommy after a moment. "I want you to pick up your pillow and walk down the hall to my bedroom, can you do that?"

"Okay." said Miranda quietly, not too sure what was going on.

As she crept out into the corridor Miranda held the phone up to her ear again.

"Mommy, are you still there?" she whispered.

"I'm still here." Mommy reassured her, "Are you almost to my bedroom?"

"I am." said Miranda, confused because there was a light shining out from under the door.

"Well, come in."

Miranda pushed open the door and then cried out in delight at the sight of Bianca sitting up in bed waiting for her. She dropped the phone and her pillow into the floor and flew to her mommy's embrace.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy…" she exclaimed in delight, clambering over the bed.

"Shush." soothed Bianca rocking her daughter in her arms. "We have to try not to wake Marissa. She's driven all through the night to get me home so we have to let her rest."

"Too late." Marissa muttered into her pillow. She was flopped face down on the bed but she was too tired to move.

"I missed you mommy." said Miranda, hugging her fiercely.

"I missed you too." Bianca whispered. "Now go grab your pillow from the floor and what do you say we try and get back to sleep."

"_Yes please."_ mumbled Marissa.

Miranda hurriedly collected her pillow and put it beside her mom's while Bianca reached across and turned out the light.

As she nestled in beside her mother's warmth, Miranda smiled happily. Mommy was home, everything was going to be alright!

…


	445. Chapter 445 : Rude Awakening

AJ groaned when he woke up. Miranda's night-light was shining a constellation of stars onto the ceiling, and the light was too bright to go back to sleep.

Instead AJ rolled over to peer over the edge of his mattress to make sure his Birthday-twin was alright. Miranda hadn't woken up in the night, or if she had he hadn't heard her.

He was surprised to find Miranda's bed was empty, her pillow gone. The phone was missing too.

Confused AJ got up and wandered out into the corridor.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom, just in case… but the room was empty.

"Miranda!" he whispered as he continued down the hall, listening out for her.

Maybe she had gone back to her own bed?

He wandered down to Miranda's room at the other end of the corridor but she wasn't there either.

AJ was very confused as he headed back to the top of the stairs, if Miranda had got up in the night, surely she would have woken him?

"Miranda!" AJ called out a little louder

Then he heard a thump behind him and the creak of an opening door.

A drowsy headed Gabby was looking at him, clutching a cuddly monkey to her chest as she emerged from her bedroom; Ayesha wandering out behind her.

"AJ, what you doing?" Gabby asked sleepily.

"I was looking for Miranda." He replied. "She wasn't in bed."

"Has she gone for bw-eakfast?" Gabby asked.

"It's too early." said AJ. "I looked at my clock. It's only six."

"Oh." said Gabby.

"In there?" Ayesha asked, pointing towards their mommies' room.

AJ froze, was that a moan he heard coming from the big bedroom?

Together the three kids cautiously pushed open the door.

There were figures asleep in the bed.

Gabby's eyes went wide.

"MOMMY! MAMMA" she exclaimed and quickly scrambled up into the bed, jumping on the two biggest lumps under the duvet.

"Wha… what!" exclaimed Bianca, startled awake. And there was loud groan beside her.

"Mom!" AJ cried in surprise.

Marissa let out a longer moan and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Morning, buddy!"

Bianca was hugging her youngest daughter and smothering her with kisses. Miranda was sat up beside her, looking very unhappy about the rude awakening. Marissa straightened up slowly and held open her arms welcoming AJ in for a hug.

"Mom, when did you get home?" AJ asked, climbing onto her lap.

"Very late last night." answered Bianca. "Your mommy kindly drove us all the way home."

"I knew we had to get back." said Marissa, giving AJ a quick cuddle.

AJ bit his lip as he looked back at her.

"And daddy?"

Marissa sighed. It felt too early for this kind of question.

"You daddy is going back to hospital. He's still not well. He still has trouble controlling his temper, and so he is going to a special hospital that will help him. But he'll be away for a long time."

"He's not taking me away?" AJ asked; he still looked nervous about the idea.

"No." said Marissa, kissing his cheek. "No one is going to take you away from your family."

AJ smiled happily, and settled into the space in the bed between Marissa and Bianca.

"I'm glad." he said, grinning widely, looking up at both of them.

"Mommy?" asked Gabby, sitting back on Bianca's lap. "You're home!"

"I'm home!" Bianca replied.

"Are you home for good now?" Miranda asked, looking at her mommy hopefully

"I'm home for good." replied Bianca, wrapping her arm around her eldest daughter and pulling her into the family hug.

"And mommy… mommy…" cried Gabby bouncing up and down on her mother's lap.

"I'm listening." said Bianca, laughing at Gabby's enthusiasm.

"You did w-emember that I'm doing your counting today?" she asked.

Gabby was talking about Bianca's morning exercises.

"I remembered." she said, giving her daughter a little tickle.

Bianca then stopped; noticing Ayesha still standing by the bedroom door.

She tapped the bed beside her,

"Do you want to join us?" she asked, welcoming her into the family huddle. The little girl nervously climbed into the foot of the mattress and Gabby crawled down the bed to sit beside her.

"Do we actually know what the time is?" Bianca asked looking across to Marissa.

Marissa turned to glance at her bedside clock.

"Six thirty."

"Six." said Bianca, doing the maths in her head. They'd had around five hours sleep.

"Can we have aminal pancakes for breakfast, I told E'sha all 'bout them?" Gabby asked, she had her arm around her little friend's shoulder and clearly wasn't worried about the time.

Bianca and Marissa shared another look. There was no chance now that they would be going back to sleep.

"Okay." said Bianca with a sigh. "Let's get up and get dressed! It looks like morning is starting early today!"

…


	446. Chapter 446 : Back at Krystal's

Marissa shuffled into Krystal's Bistro and took a seat at the bar.

Opal looked up, genuinely surprised to see her.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until tonight." she said.

Marissa sunk her head down onto the counter.

"I drove Bianca home last night, so she could be with Miranda." she said with a groan. "It was a long drive!"

"Well, you look exhausted."

"I told her to go back to bed… Bianca told her to go back to bed… the kids told her to go back to bed…" said Camilla appearing behind Marissa and putting her hands on her shoulders. "But she refused."

"I just need a coffee. I'll be fine." said Marissa, sitting up again. "I feel like a fraud at the moment! You know, I can't remember the last time I did a full days work. I'm still the manager here. I should be doing some managing!"

"You should be doing some sleeping." scolded Camilla.

"Look I've just dropped the kids off at school and I've come in here for an innocent cup of coffee!," said Marissa, "I had to get out of the house for a bit. That's not a crime!"

Opal nodded,

"You have had a lot to deal lately." she said putting a large steaming mug of coffee down in front of Marissa. "But as you are not meant to be back to work until tomorrow, don't get any ideas! Camilla and I are perfectly capable to lasting one more day."

"I won't, I swear." said Marissa, holding her hand up in a girl scout pledge. She took a long sip of her coffee and smiled happily. "You know I don't feel like I've had a normal day like this since that _Inquirer_ story started over a month ago."

"But it's over now." said Opal.

"It's over." said Marissa. "JR is in hospital. The _Inquirer_ is no longer in existence and my two main persecutors are now in jail. I am now a free woman. Free to enjoy my life with Bianca and our kids and get back to normality."

Camilla patted Marissa on the shoulder again.

"After all that, don't you think maybe you will be more ready for normal once you've caught up with your sleep?"

Marissa took another long sip of her coffee, she was clearly still struggling.

"Just let me finish this coffee." she sighed, a cheeky grin on her lips. "Then I think I'll be more ready to make that decision."

Opal and Camilla laughed at her little joke and then left her to enjoy her coffee in peace.

…

It wasn't much later when Scott walked up to the counter to order a take-away cappuccino.

Marissa looked up from her drink, feeling a bit more herself with the extra caffeine in her system.

"Wow," she gasped, catching sight of his rather haggard appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "You look as tired as I feel. Is baby Holly keeping you up already?"

Scott blinked in her direction; he hadn't noticed her at first.

"Marissa, hi!" he exclaimed. "…no …um, Holly is still in hospital. She's still not putting on the weight as fast as the doctor's would like… Madison is breast feeding regularly, but she still needs additional nutrition. I don't really understand it."

Marissa reached across and squeezed his hand.

"It must be a worry." she said.

Scott was surprised by her forwardness, ever since her amnesia she'd been a little distant, but somehow it seemed her old spark was back.

"It is." said Scott, a little confused at the show of familiarity from his former best friend. "Are you alright."

"It been a long few days." Marissa admitted, "First my memory comes back, there's the trial and all the drama with the newspapers." She let out a long weary groan and then looked over to give Scott a playful smile.

Scott's mind was still caught up in her first words.

"You got your memory back!"

Mairissa nodded, her grin widening.

"Bianca's music box was the key... It just all came flooding back! Sorry if I was a little distant before..."

"We both had a lot to deal with." said Scott. "It's hardly your fault."

"I know, I was just a little weirded out by the thought of us having an affair."

"And now?"

"And now I still regret going so far with a good friend... but I'm glad that we are still friends."

"Me too."

"So do you want to tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that is keeping you up a night! I mean if it's not Holly, is Madison okay. That must have been traumatic, almost miscarryinga second time"

"Madison is fine. She's being discharged tomorrow in fact, but they've offered us rooms close to the hospital so we can be near Holly… My main worry is work actually."

Marissa straightened up.

"Yeah, you must be running Chandler Enterprises pretty much single-handedly now that Adam is in hospital!"

"I'm trying to keep it afloat." he sighed.

"Are things that bad." Marissa asked genuinely shocked. She'd heard the rumours of course, but she'd assumed they were just that … rumours.

"Worse." said Scott glumly. "I thought I had the deal to save us, but Adam said no and Caleb pulled out… I've run out of ideas."

Marissa squeezed his hand again.

"You'll think of something I'm sure of it!" she said confidently, giving him a broad grin. "Just don't give up."

The waiter chose that moment to hand over his take-out coffee.

"Thank you." said Scott grinning back at Marissa. "…I've got to get to a meeting, but it's been good to talk."

"Well you know where I am if you need me!" said Marissa sympathetically.

"Thanks" said Scott again, as he hurried out with his coffee.

…

As Scott was walking out, Caleb was walking in.

Noticing Marissa nursing her coffee, he walked up to lean on the bar beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the counter?" he asked playfully.

"Actually not today. I'm just deciding whether to get another coffee or obey my instinct and go back home to bed." said Marissa, draining the last of her cup.

"Hmm… well I'll happily buy you another coffee." He said smiling.

Marissa frowned.

"Do you want to talk about something?" she asked confused.

Caleb sighed.

"I do in fact."

…

They moved to a table in the corner, Caleb with a cup of coffee but Marissa had opted instead for a glass of water. It wouldn't do to get too high on caffeine.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well a little bird told me you have your memory back."

"A little bird?" said Marissa, "It was in the newspapers!"

"I had an even better source than that." said Caleb indicating his head in Opal's direction.

Marissa laughed, Opal always was the first with the gossip.

"Well, it's true. All my marbles have happily been returned to me. There are no more worrying blanks." Marissa smiled, "It's great to be all me again… but why are you interested?"

"Well… you were once upon a time an excellent lawyer and I do still have a vacancy in my firm."

Marissa blinked.

"You want to rehire me… but I'm probably very rusty, it's been over a year! Besides I work here now! I can't let Krystal down. I've barely worked a full week since I started here!"

"I thought being a lawyer was your passion."

"It is …_it was_!"

"Is or was?"

"Is…" said Marissa slowly.

"So, we can ease you back in. Start you off on the easy clients!"

Marissa was delighted at the chance to get back into law, but she also felt she had an obligation to Krystal …to her mom.

"I'm not sure." she said thoughtfully.

Caleb sighed.

"Well I must admit I do have a slight ulterior motive."

"A slight one?"

"I need your help with the Chandler deal."

"What Chandler deal?"

"Well there isn't one at the moment… but there needs to be. Chandler is going down the drains and taking a lot of valuable assets down with it. I thought you, with your family connections would be an excellent person to help with the negotiations."

"And you'll be helping Chandler out of the goodness of your heart?" Marissa asked, not entirely convinced.

"Not exactly. In the current financial climate, we need to expand. Courtland Electronics doesn't have the infrastructure in place to deal with another financial hit. We had as close call last month when a supplier went into receivership still owing us fifty thousand parts. We had to find another supplier urgently at twice the price to get our order out in time. We can't afford another disaster like that! Chandler has the manufacturing base we need to keep our company safe."

"So you want me to help you buy out Chandler?"

"I want you to help me save both businesses. We just need Adam to see it makes sense!"

"No pressure." said Marissa nervously. It sounded like a huge challenge! But after seeing how ill it was making Scott, and now seeing the worry in Caleb's eyes, she knew she wanted to help.

"I'll think about it." she said eventually. "I think I should talk about it with Bianca first though, because being a lawyer again will affect my working hours and my family-time… and I need to talk to mom as well…"

Caleb smiled, he probably could already tell she wanted to say yes.

"Take you time." he said, getting up from his chair, his coffee only half drunk. "Let me know what you decide."

Marissa nodded dumbly, knowing full well she hadn't had enough coffee yet to be able to make that kind of decision!

…


	447. Chapter 447 : Unpleasant research

Marissa came home, deep in thought about Caleb's offer and trying to work out what it would mean to her new family. She found Bianca hidden away in the office. Her girlfriend was staring intently at her laptop screen and clearly hadn't heard Marissa approach.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" Marissa called from the doorway.

Bianca looked suddenly startled and quickly began clicking away at her laptop.

"You've come back already!" exclaimed Bianca, trying unsuccessfully to hide how flustered she was at Marissa's unexpected appearance. "Were the kids alright?"

"The kids were fine," said Marissa, suddenly worried by Bianca's furtive actions, she was clearly trying to hide what she had been looking at.

Marissa walked forward in order to lean down and kiss her girlfriend's cheek. At the same time she took the opportunity to peer at Bianca's computer screen. It only showed a screensaver made from a family photo.

"What were you looking at?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." said Bianca, but there was a catch in her voice as she spoke.

"_Bianca_!" warned Marissa.

Bianca nervously licked her lips and looked down.

"I just… I wanted to do some research before we went to see Dr Stanhope."

"Research?"

Slowly Bianca clicked on a minimised icon and up popped a You Tube page, the video frozen in a swirl of two dark figures in a blur of movement.

"I just typed in my name and … there are so many videos. So many of this scene..."

Marissa could see the title now _'Erica Movie – Bianca rape'._

"It's not just this…" continued Bianca, a clear waver in her voice, "The TV movies …Even the hearing, when they televised my testimony in the courtroom; someone videotaped it and posted it online! It's all here, all of it!" Bianca looked so close to tears. "I just… I have to see what she saw! I have to be able to explain it to her. I have to…"

"Miranda…" Marissa whispered in realisation. "Oh, Bianca!"

Marissa dropped to her knees beside her girlfriend's chair. She quickly drew her into her arms, pulling her close. Bianca returned the embrace wrapping her arms tightly around Marissa's neck and clinging on fiercely as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

…

Eventually they pulled apart and Marissa reached up to wipe the traces of tears from Bianca's cheeks.

"You don't have to do this alone." she said softly, smiling comfortingly as she smoothed Bianca's soft skin.

Bianca let out a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a sob.

"But I have to do it…" she said quietly her eyes flicking to the frozen image on her computer screen.

"But not alone." said Marissa, firmly, grasping the sides of Bianca's face to turn her back to look at her. "You've got me now, okay. You're not alone in this so please don't shut me out."

Bianca gave Marissa a sorrowful smile.

"I don't …I won't." she whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." said Marissa.

"But I have to do it…" she said again.

Steeling herself, Bianca reached up to click on play.

The video began, mid-scene, as the Cambias/Bennett character was throwing Bianca down on the couch. Natalie Portman was screaming, 'no, no, no', over and over again while Leonardo Di Caprio's character was jeering at her, telling her she wanted it. He ripped open her shirt …a hand reached up under her skirt… she was screaming, he was laughing…

Marissa just felt sick watching it. She couldn't imagine what Bianca was feeling. The scene was so brutal it was no wonder it had given Miranda nightmares. Marissa took Bianca's hand in hers and Bianca squeezed back crushingly tight as the video played through to the end. That 5.53 minute scene was all it had taken to ruin a little girl's life.

"Intense." said Marissa quietly, not sure what else to say.

Bianca somehow found a smile.

"It's not surprising they both won an Oscar's this year."

"Oh baby." sighed Marissa, making light of a situation was always a way for Bianca to hide her pain. Marissa stretched up on her knees in order to plant another kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"It's what happened." said Bianca flatly and pressed the replay button for the video to play through again.

Marissa despite her words couldn't bring herself to watch it again, instead she found herself watching Bianca's eyes: Watching as they seemed to scan every corner of the screen as if searching for the answer that would let her help Miranda.

When the scene was over she clicked play again… and again.

The fourth time Marissa reached up and stilled her hand.

"How many times have you watched this?"

"Not enough." said Bianca, a hint of desperation in her voice. "There has to be something I'm missing. There has to be something that will make this alright."

A sob escaped Bianca's lips and this time the tears came in earnest.

Marissa held on tightly as her girlfriend clung desperately to her. She didn't know what to say. There had to be some way to make this easy for Bianca… but this hadn't happened to her, it happened to Bianca… and Miranda wasn't her child she was Bianca's… but she wished, oh how she wished that she could find a way to take their pain away.

This hug lasted for a long time. Marissa's knees were cramping from the strange position she found herself in but she waited until Bianca had cried herself out and had gather back her strength.

When they pulled apart Marissa had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You said they had the TV movies online as well." she said. "Would it help Miranda to see one of those instead? Replace that image with something milder. The one I saw, _For the Love of a Child_, that was all about her and what you went through to get her back…"

"But it also turned your mother and sister into monsters and turned JR into a saint. She's confused enough already by this. I don't want her to start questioning you and AJ and your family as well."

"Wasn't there another one though?"

"'_A Victim of Hate'_, that TV movie is an entirely fictitious account of a woman who is raped and then sets out to murder her rapist only to be saved at the last minute by the _man_ she loves. It's even less of the truth." Bianca's gaze returned to the computer screen. "This is the truth."

"But Miranda doesn't need to know that. She needs to think that it's all pretend. She needs to separate what happened on the screen from you."

Another thought struck Marissa even as she spoke.

"Are they still filming scenes for the Erica 2 movie? Maybe if she could meet the actors… see that they were only pretending to hurt each other, it would take some of the horror out of it?"

"Maybe…" said Bianca.

She looked back at Marissa, her expression a little less lost.

"We'll find a way." said Marissa taking both of Bianca's hands in her own, encouraged by Bianca's small smile at the gesture. "I'm here to help you find a way…"

…


	448. Chapter 448 : New Perspective

"Right that's it!" exclaimed Marissa straightening up and pushing closed the laptop. "We're going for a walk!"

"What!" said Bianca.

"Come on!" said Marissa holding out her hand for her to take. "We can get out into the fresh air and maybe everything won't feel so bad."

"But it's cold out." said Bianca, but she took the proffered hand just the same.

"Well we'll wrap up warm. We can cross the road and have a wander around the park. Maybe find our bench!"

Without further protest Bianca let herself be led out into the hallway.

…

There was a definite chill in the air as they made their way along the wooded footpath that lead to the fish pond. Even though it was late morning frost was still clinging to the grass in the shade.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Cold." said Bianca, her breath escaping her lips like smoke.

"Do you think it will snow?" Marissa asked looking up at the sky.

"Not yet. I know Pine Valley weather is notoriously unpredictable, but it's only October."

Marissa laughed, resisting the urge to reach out and take Bianca's arm. Her girlfriend needed both hands on her crutches but she was certainly more mobile now she was back to her proper brace.

"So what have you been doing this morning then?" asked Bianca in a conversational tone. Marissa was right, getting out of the house had been a good idea despite the weather.

"Well…"said Marissa with a smile. "After I dropped off the kids, I stopped by Krystal's for a coffee where I bumped into Scott and then Caleb."

"Oh, did Scott say anything about the new baby?"

"Holly is still in intensive care, but Madison will be out soon."

"That's good news." said Bianca.

Their pace slowed as they came to the bench under the trees where they had declared their love, twice over. The first time, when Marissa felt brave enough to finally say the words and the second time when Bianca needed to remind Marissa what they really mean't to each other.

As one they settled onto the bench in perfect silence.

Marissa let out a sigh.

"There is something I have to talk to you about."

"There is?" said Bianca.

"Caleb offered me my old job back."

"You could be a lawyer again." said Bianca, sitting back to give Marissa a happy grin. "Do you want that?"

"It's not just about what I want, it's about what we need for our family."

"Well as much as appreciate the gesture, if you want to go back to the law, I'm not going to stop you, and nothing should! I know how passionate you are about it! How hard you had to work to get there."

Marissa leaned into Bianca's side, tucking her head against Bianca's shoulder and taking her hand.

"I love you."

Bianca gave a short chuckle.

"So are you going to say yes to Caleb?"

Marissa smiled through gritted teeth, clearly still torn.

"I think I need to talk to mom too. I'd hate to leave her the lurch after she put so much trust in me, and gave me a job."

Bianca snuggled in closer to Marissa.

"Then you will be saying yes then." said Bianca, "Because I know Krystal isn't going to hold you back from your dream either!"

"You may be right…" said Marissa, pausing as she tried to find the words.

"… but you need to talk to her!" concluded Bianca.

Marissa laughed at how easily Bianca could finish her thoughts.

"Yep."

"Well I've been thinking." said Bianca squeezing Marissa's hand. "We should invite our moms to supper. To say thank you for their help with the newspapers. I do need to talk to mom more about the wedding."

"You want to invite our moms at the same time?"

"Well they worked well together." said Bianca. "They must have gotten over their rivalry by now. And honestly…"

"…You could use the distraction." finished Marissa.

This time Bianca laughed.

"That I could!"

They stayed snuggled together on the bench a moment longer.

"You know it really is cold out." said Bianca after a moment.

"It really is." agreed Marissa.

"Maybe we should we go home and warm up?" suggested Bianca.

"But you're feeling better now?" Marissa asked.

Bianca was silent for a moment, gazing at the scenery around her. The terrible worry, fear and pain that had been twisting her gut was indeed lifted.

"Yeah," she said, with a thoughtful nod. "I feel better."

"Well come on then!" said Marissa, getting up and offering Bianca her hand. "I'll make you a hot chocolate when we get home!"

"Deal" said Bianca taking her hand. "And thank you for suggesting this. I think it was just what I needed!"

…

**Sorry to announce an indefinate pause in this story as my internet is broke (I'm writing this from work). I'm hoping once the snow is gone everything will go back to normal only the engineer was hinting at something worse :(**

**Please watch this space...**


	449. Chapter 449 : Kendall's concerns

**Hooray - the internet is back and the snow is melting! Sorry for the absence...**

**I also realised I was so caught up with Minx that I missed the chapter with the celebration dinner... I hope the flashbacks make sense.**

**...**

After breakfast Griffin walked up to Kendall's hotel room and knocked smartly on the door.

She looked surprised to see him.

"I thought as we had a few hours before our flight we could see the sights, just like we did in New York." He said thrusting out a guide book he acquired from the hotel gift shop. "After last night I figured you could use some cheering up. After all you can't come all the way to Philadelphia and not see the Liberty Bell!"

Kendall grinned at his hopeful expression.

"You know what," said Kendall turning to grab her coat and purse before taking his arm. "That sounds like a perfect idea!"

…

Despite her words Kendal was not really focused on the views of the old city from the bus. She couldn't concentrate; she was worrying about her mom. Erica had been in such an odd mood over dinner last night and Kendal just couldn't work out why.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Griffin inquired, nudging Kendall, to get her attention.

"I think you can guess." said Kendal with a sigh.

"Erica?"

"Yeah… you noticed it last night, right?"

"How she made a big deal about apologising for Bianca and Marissa's absence. Her turn of phrase, 'but we shall battle on without the guests of honour' certainly had a frosty edge to it."

Kendal nodded.

"And that was her on her best behaviour, I'm not sure how she would have behaved if Nathan and that Rachel woman hadn't been here. But I don't know why she was so mad. I mean you were there when Marissa came down to the bar and explained her plan to get Bianca home quickly for Miranda's sake. That was such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. Surely mom should be happy that Bianca had found someone who cared so much about her _and her kids_."

Griffin put his hand on Kendall's knee.

"Do you think that is what upset her? She seemed fine with it at the time… or at least she said she was."

…

Kendall frowned, thinking back to the afternoon in the bar. Kendall, Griffin, Jesse, Jackson, Erica and Krystal had been talking strategy for their media statements when Marissa walked up wearing a contrite smile. She made an apology for the fact that she and Bianca would be missing the dinner but she wanted to get Bianca home for the kids. It made perfect sense to Kendall, she knew about the distress and the sleepless nights cause by Miranda's bad dreams. She also knew Bianca was worrying about the meeting she was due to have with Dr Stanhope. They'd talked about it over lunch. Kendall had told her sister she was more than happy to share her perspective with Miranda about the trauma of being a child of rape. Whatever her sister needed she would do!

No, it made perfect sense for Marissa to want to rush Bianca home to be with Miranda.

…

"Krystal asking Marissa to 'give her love to Miranda' might not have helped." said Kendal, still trying hard to find a trigger for her mother's bad mood.

"You think that feud is on again?" asked Griffin. "They worked so well together taking down that news-rag… well, you all did."

"Tad's little joke over dinner about them sharing grandkids probably didn't help! My mom's face!"

"That did not go down well!" agreed Griffin.

…

That was an understatement. After Tad's quip Erica suddenly looked like she'd been slapped with a wet fish.

"My family is not something that I share." she'd said flatly. "I take care of my children, unlike some I could name. When I'm given the chance there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. When they need me I'll be there for them… even when they don't want me there I'll be there. They're family… and family always comes first!"

"That's what I'm saying you'll both be family." said Tad, still trying to keep the mood light. Everyone else had the sense to drop the subject.

…

"Yeah, but mom's bristling response was way more than simply how much she hates to be reminded that she's a grandmother." said Kendall. "I mean I do know where she's coming from. I also have reservations about Krystal thinking of Miranda as her granddaughter; after what she and Babe did to Bianca! But I know I have to get over it for Bianca and Marissa's sake."

"Do you think that was what was upsetting Erica?"

"I don't know. When Marissa told us she was taking Bianca home mom seemed perfectly happy. Her mood changed afterwards and I can't work out why."

"Maybe it upset her, when we were talking about Miranda… I mean I didn't know what was going on with the kid until you and Krystal explained it. Maybe she blames herself for what Miranda saw in that film."

"But that wasn't guilt last night." said Kendall, a snarl of frustration on her lips. "She was mad… she was mad at Marissa and I don't know why!"

Kendall tried to think for a moment.

Mom had certainly made big plans for that dinner, maybe she had been expecting a grand show of gratitude from Marissa and Bianca for the work she and Krystal did behind the scenes? But surely if she knew about Miranda's nightmares she would have understood their urgency, Kendall had been surprised Erica hadn't insisted they take first flight out as soon as the trial was done…

Kendall froze. Erica did know about Miranda's nightmares didn't she?

"Oh dear." said Kendall quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Griffin looking suddenly concerned.

"She didn't know about Miranda." said Kendall slowly. "They hadn't told her. Krystal knew and she didn't!"

"And that's bad?"

"Very bad! You have to understand mom is always very protective of her family. She doesn't like feeling usurped?"

"And she feels like Krystal has usurped her?"

"No, Marissa." Kendall shook her head in despair. "Mom's blaming Marissa! She's jealous! Bianca didn't come to her with her problems… Marissa was there for her instead and Marissa clearly went to Krystal... Mom didn't know! This could be very bad. I'm going to have to warn Bianca as soon as we get home."

"All because they hadn't told her about Miranda? With everything else that's been going on it's not surprising."

"No! All because mom feels slighted; cut out of Bianca's life! I don't know if you've noticed but my mom can be a little possessive at times…"

"But what can Erica do? She's not going to try and break them up… is she?"

Kendal gave Griffin an incredulous stare.

"Oh trust me, when mom decides that a man... or a woman… isn't good enough for her little girls she will go out of her way to prove she's right! Even if she isn't! Damn it! If mom is gunning for Marissa we are going to have to do some serious damage control."

…


	450. Chapter 450 : Cocoa and Conversation

Bianca was lounging on the couch in the parlour when Marissa came in with the hot chocolates she'd promised. The fire had been lit warming the room after the chill of the park.

"Here you go." said Marissa handing Bianca a steaming mug of cocoa, "Just the way you like it."

"No cinnamon?"

"No cinnamon! Although personally I think it improves the taste."

Marissa took a sip of her hot chocolate before taking a seat beside Bianca.

"Well I like things sweet." said Bianca, taking a sip from her own mug.

Marissa grinned and leaned in for a quick cocoa-laced kiss.

"I know." she said with a laugh. "Does that mean I like things spicy?"

A snigger escaped Bianca's lips.

"Well I didn't want to imply…" she teased, snuggling up and resting her head on Marissa's shoulder as she watched the flames.

Marissa put her free arm around Bianca's side and held her close.

"So, do you feel up for talking about Miranda again?" she asked her tone serious… because she knew this was serious.

Bianca sighed.

"I think I need to have this conversation with Dr Stanhope. Your idea about the film was a good one and Kendall has offered to talk to Miranda too… If I talk to the doc, before the conversation with Miranda I think I'll feel better about it."

"That makes sense." said Marissa supportively. "But if you need anything more from me, you tell me!"

"I will… but I'm sure you'll be busy trying your big lawyer hat back on!"

"I have a 'big lawyer hat' now?"

"You know what I mean." said Bianca giving her a nudge, almost making her spill her cocoa. "I just mean you have things to think about too."

"So we are really going to invite our moms to dinner tomorrow night to break the news?"

"Yeah." said Bianca. She turned in the embrace in order to look up at Marissa. "Maybe we should invite each other's moms, like a gesture of peace, symbolic for the way they seem to be getting along now?"

"Sure." said Marissa confidently. "I mean your mom likes me…" She put down her cocoa and looked back at Bianca. "She does like me, right?"

"I'm sure she loves you, just like I do!" said Bianca, leaning up for another quick chocolaty kiss before snuggling back against Marissa's side.

"Well not quite like you do, I hope." said Marissa with a light chuckle. "I know my mom adores you… She told me you are something special and I can't argue with her there!"

Bianca was silent as she nodded her head.

Marissa sensed the tension.

"Are you still mad at my mom?" she asked. The whole baby-gate scandal still made her stomach flip some days.

"No…" said Bianca. There was a hesitation in her voice but she gathered herself quickly. "No I'm not mad at her, because without her there wouldn't be a you and that is a possibility I wouldn't want to face!"

"Sweet-talker." said Marissa, kissing the top of Bianca's head. "So we'll ask each other's moms to dinner. Does Erica like Spanish food? I'm dying to cook my chicken paella."

"That sounds good." said Bianca taking a long sip of her cocoa. She closed her eyes, comfortable in warmth of Marissa's embrace.

"I love you." she said quietly, tucking her head into the crook of Marissa's neck.

"And I love you more." Marissa teased, kissing the top of Bianca's head once again. She was also enjoying the closeness of their embrace and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet floral scent of Bianca's hair…

…

Reggie unlocked the front door and shepherded Gabby and Ayesha into the hall. He'd just picked them up from day-care at the Miranda centre and had promised them their choice of film when they got home. Ayesha really wanted to watch Cinderella so she could show Gabby she really was the best Disney princess but Gabby wanted to watch the Little Mermaid to prove she was right and Ariel was the best. Reggie was wondering if he should let them watch both.

Reggie helped Gabby out of her boots and coat and then turned his attention to Ayesha. Gabby hurried off to find the DVD for their film fest, but then stopped and came tiptoeing out of the parlour.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked.

Gabby quickly shushed him by putting a finger to her lips.

"They're sleeping." she whispered.

Reggie followed her back into the parlour. Bianca and Marissa were curled up together on the couch, fast asleep in each other's arm.

Reggie shooed the two little ones out of the room before carefully extracting the forgotten mug of hot chocolate still in Bianca's grasp; that was threatening to tip onto the floor. He gently draped a throw over the sleeping pair and went back out into the hall to Gabby and Ayesha. He could take them back to the pool house to watch their film. They would leave Bianca and Marissa to rest; they had certainly earned it these last few days.

"I know what film we should watch!" said Gabby taking Reggie's hand as they headed off to the pool house via the kitchen, "Sleeping Beauty, like my mommies!"

"That sounds like an inspired choice." said Reggie. "Do you agree, Ayesha?"

Ayesha nodded.

"Right then, let's go and watch Sleeping Beauty while those two sleeping beauties get their rest!"

…


	451. Chapter 451 : Change of plans

Erica tightened her coat against the rain as she and Jackson left the airport.

She breathed out and her breath turned to mist.

"How did the weather change so quickly?" Erica asked.

"It was just as cold when we left!" said Jackson, putting an arm around Erica's shoulder as he led her to the car holding an umbrella over them both, "It is almost winter."

"So much for an autumn wedding." she muttered.

Jackson sighed. Erica had been in a strange mood since yesterday; ever since Marissa and Bianca missed the celebration dinner. Jackson tried his best to ease the tension. Bianca was worried about her daughter and it was perfectly understandable for Marissa to want to get her home. Erica said she understood that part but…

It was the unspoken part that worried him. She had clearly wanted to make a big fuss of Bianca and Marissa and then they weren't there. Jackson decided his job was to try and distract her from her disappointment… if that is what it was…

"The wedding can still happen." said Jackson, carrying on the conversation "Or we could have a winter theme; a proper white wedding!"

Erica laughed playfully. Her eye however was drawn to a large poster that stretched the length of the concourse; a tropical beach with palm trees, golden sand and blue seas. The banner read, _'Don't you just want to get away from it all?'._

She stopped and drew Jackson's attention to it as well.

"Do you remember our great plans for a simple family wedding, we all just flew out to Saint Barts. It was all so perfect."

Jackson nodded,

"Until the kidnap."

Erica lent back against him.

"…Until it all went wrong. This time I want it to go right. This time Ineed it to be perfect. We all do!"

"Hey, it's you and me. We'll make it perfect." said Jackson. "Does this mean you want a tropical wedding?" he asked.

"Yes, somewhere warm!" said Erica thoughtfully. "I think we should go somewhere warm, with our family all around us!"

Jackson smiled, but a part of him was worried about whatever Erica was scheming… and he was sure she was scheming… She had been very sharp when she said the word family.

What was his fiancée up to now?

…


	452. Chapter 452 : Dinner invitations

"You look happy." said Krystal as Marissa and Bianca walked into the Bistro side-by-side.

"Good Morning." said Marissa, giving her mother a bright smile. "Bianca has something to ask you."

She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed off to the back room to get ready for work, leaving them both alone. Bianca wore an amused grin at her girlfriend apparently dropping her in it.

"What did you want to ask me?" questioned Krystal, leaning forward on the bar as Bianca came closer.

"Well." said Bianca, pausing as her eyes followed Marissa's retreating figure. "I was wondering if you had plans tonight because we wanted to invite you to dinner as a sort of thank you for everything you and mom did for us with the press and the riot!"

"You're inviting me to dinner?"

Bianca nodded.

"We thought it would be nice if I asked you and Marissa asked my mom."

"Erica will be there too?"

"That's alright isn't it? You made such a good team, fighting on our side… we were kind of hoping it could stay that way."

"Well that's fine by me." said Krystal. "I just want my girl to be happy and you make her happy so am willing to smoke the peace pipe with Erica. The question is will your mom feel the same?"

"Of course she will." said Bianca. "She just wants me to be happy too. And knowing that you two can get along is a huge weight off of my mind."

Krystal leaned closer putting her hand on Bianca's that was holding tightly to her crutch.

"Well you won't have any trouble from me." she said kindly.

Bianca nodded, giving her a grateful smile.

"So will you come to dinner tonight? I know Marissa has something important to talk to you about!"

"I'll be there. What time..?"

…

Lunch hour was in full swing and Marissa was in the thick of it.

She was busy at the coffee machine when she turned to see Scott standing at the bar.

"Cappuccino please." he said.

Marissa handed her completed hot drinks order over to Camilla to take to table four and then gave Scott her full attention.

"Drink in or take-away."

"Take-away." said Scott. "I'm on my way to another meeting."

"Well you're still looking stressed."

Scott nodded sadly.

"I think we are going to have to cut jobs. We can't make the wage bill for the next quarter." He looked heavenward in despair in the next moment. "This isn't what I signed up for."

Marissa reached across the counter and took his hand.

"Hey! Hey! Don't be like that! I'm sure there is someone out there who can help you."

Scott shook his head but didn't pull away.

"I thought Caleb was the one, but he's gone. Adam is adamant he won't sell… It's just… there is nothing I can do."

Marissa leaned closer and took his hand in both of hers, concern in her eyes.

"Look I can't really say anything right now. And I know it looks bleak. But it will work out. There is a way to fix this I'm sure."

Scott stared back in silence at the determination in her eyes.

"You think so?" he asked quietly.

"I know so!" said Marissa firmly. "Don't give up yet!"

Scott nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks I needed that." He said, his mood a little lighter.

"And I know what else you need." said Marissa sliding out from behind the bar and giving him a great big hug.

There was a polite cough that disrupted their friendly embrace.

"Marissa you asked to see me."

Marissa whipped around to see Erica watching her with a curious expression on her face.

Scott checked his watch.

"Oh, gotta go or I'll be late." He said quickly. "And thanks for the pep talk." He added, kissing Marissa's cheek before he left.

"Any time!" Marissa called after him.

Marissa then turned to give Erica a big friendly smile. She was nervous. Now her memory had returned she remembered how intimidating Erica Kane could be. It was probably that nervousness that blinded her to the fact that Erica's returned smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm so glad you could come." she said but then faltered.

"So you and Scott..?" Erica asked quizzically.

"He's down at the moment, all this business with Chandler Enterprises. He needed cheering up!"

"So I see." said Erica, her eyebrow raised.

Marissa's head was too preoccupied with how Erica would take her next question to notice the archness of her tone.

"Which brings me on to the reason why I asked you for coffee." said Marissa, nerves making her smile a little strained. "Bianca and I are having a dinner tonight and we would love it if you could be there. We haven't really caught up with everything that has happened lately. And we want to say thank you to you and to Krystal for everything you've done for us!"

Erica's lips thinned.

"Krystal will be there too."

Marissa nodded.

"We want to thank both of you. Krystal has already said yes…"

"You asked her first?"

Marissa faltered; Erica was clearly affronted at being the last to know.

"Bianca asked her this morning." explained Marissa. "We decided to ask each other's moms, to symbolise how we are all one big happy family. You probably think that's silly."

"I'm not sure I'm free tonight," said Erica, "I'll have to check my schedule…"

Marissa was panicking now. She had to get Erica there tonight for Bianca's sake..

"I know it would break Bianca's heart if you're not there. You both have so much to catch up on. I know there's a lot she needs to talk to you about."

"Bianca needs to talk to me?" Erica asked, the stiffness in her body language melting away at her daughter's name.

"Of course she does." said Marissa. "Please say you'll be there tonight!"

"If Bianca needs me of course I'll be there."

"Wonderful." said Marissa, just holding back the urge to give Erica a hug. She could sense it might not be welcome. It seemed the feud between Erica and Krystal hadn't quite come to an end. How else do you explain her standoffishness? "Dinner's at eight o'clock. But for now what coffee would you like. I'll make it before I take my break!"

"It is alright." said Erica stepping back. "I won't be staying for coffee, but I will be there tonight at eight."

"Um… okay… bye…" said Marissa confused as Erica walked away.

...

Marissa was disappointed that Erica couldn't stay. She was hoping to talk to her about Bianca and Miranda and maybe talk about she own experience of coping with passing on the story of her rape to Kendall. She knew Bianca was trying to keep her mom away from that subject to avoid upsetting her and ruining her upcoming wedding. But Marissa knew that Erica would want to help, even if it meant going behind her girlfriend's back. Now she'd have to wait for another time.

…


	453. Chapter 453 : The doctor's office

Dr Stanhope was finishing early today but he had one last look through his schedule for tomorrow before he left the office. The meeting booked with Bianca and Miranda Montgomery had been underlined and he had allowed a buffer of an hour either side just in case it was needed.

There was a knock of his office door and his assistant poked her head around the doorframe.

"There is a Miss Montgomery here to see you. She said it was important."

"Which Miss Montgomery?"

"The mother." said his assistant.

"Well send her in then." said the Doctor closing his diary.

If there was one client he would be willing to drop everything for it would be Bianca and if Bianca was here it could only be for one reason; she needed to talk.

…

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead." said Bianca, as she manoeuvred her way into his office.

"Not at all." said the doctor, holding the door open for her. "I can guess why you're here."

Bianca nodded, and made her way over to the couch.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course," said the doctor indicating for her to sit, "Because we've got a lot to talk about."

Gratefully Bianca took a seat.

There was a pregnant pause as Bianca gathered herself, trying to work out what exactly she wanted to say.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said, fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair. "But I know I need to do this for Miranda's sake."

"Have you thought about what you want to say?" Doctor Stanhope asked.

Bianca closed her eyes.

"I don't want to say anything." she said sadly.

"But you have a plan." prompted Doctor Stanhope.

"Kendall has offered to talk to Miranda, she's been through it all herself, although she was a lot older."

"And?"

"…And Marissa suggested it might help Miranda separate what she saw on the film from what happened to me if she met the actors, maybe visit a set of the film… They're still doing reshoot in LA and I don't think Kit would dare say no…"

"And what are you going to do?"

Bianca sighed and looked down.

"I'm going to have to tell her the truth. I'll have to soften it, but I have to tell her."

Dr Stanhope had to resist the urge to reach across and take her hand.

"Well I'm here to help facilitate that. If there is anything you need from me?"

Bianca gave him a grateful smile.

"Tell me how I do this!" pleaded Bianca.

"The thing you need to do is listen to Miranda; listen to her questions and answer them the best you can. It might not be as bad as you fear. Her questions may be simple but then again they may be quite reaching, it all depends on how much of that film she really saw and how much she understood."

Bianca nodded.

"I watched the clip." said Bianca, her voice catching her throat. "It's on-line. Type in my name and it's the first thing that pops up! There's not much to misinterpret… if she saw even a few seconds of it…"

"But the trauma she is experiencing is as much tied to her lack of understanding over what she saw as to the violence of the act itself. Marissa's suggestion about meeting the actors could help her establish what she saw as a fiction but that won't take away her knowledge that her daddy hurt you to make her. I know she's still young, but even a conversation about the facts of life will help her put what she saw into context."

Bianca bit her lip.

"I guess it all depends on her questions." she said softly. "I mean I have tried to answer them as best I can. I even turned it into a fairy story to try and explain it…"

"What you need to understand is that Miranda is very protective of you. I'm sure there are questions that she is afraid to ask in fear of upsetting you. We need to create an environment that allows her to feel confident enough to ask all her questions… allow her the knowledge that it's alright to ask whatever she needs to ask. And I know it will be a lie, but you need to let Miranda believe that you want to answer every question."

"I do want to." said Bianca, before realising she had just contradicted her earlier words.

"You're afraid, Bianca. You're afraid of passing on your trauma to your child. It's perfectly understandable. You don't want to hurt her and your words will hurt. But the damage is already done. It is our job now to help her overcome it and learn to accept it and move on from it. She has your strength to draw from. She is your daughter after all. And when the time comes I know you will do magnificently. But that doesn't stop this from being a painful process. It won't be a quick fix. It will take time and patience and understanding and strength and courage and an iron will to get her through. All of which you have in spades."

The small smile reappeared on Bianca's lips.

"What I'm trying to say." continued Doctor Stanhope. "Is that you can do this Bianca, and I'm here to help you succeed."

"Thank you." said Bianca softly. "If it was anyone else I'm not sure I would believe I could…"

"Believe me." the doctor replied. "You can… and you will..."

…


	454. Chapter 454 : Words

**Happy Easter Monday! (and don't worry there won't be an April fool)**

**Sorry for the disruption last week.**

**Thank you for the reviews… this new twist is building up to the Tropical wedding you all voted for. (I did warn you it affected the end of the tale!)**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Marissa and Bianca have their mother's to dinner, Bianca and Miranda have an appointment at the psychiatrists and Erica begins to plot…**

…

Bianca was getting into a cab after a long conversation with Dr Stanhope, longer than she had planned. She had gone for advice on how to face the session with Miranda tomorrow, but she'd ended up admitting so much more than she'd intended. But then Dr Stanhope and always been able to recognise her pain and draw her out. She thought she'd stopped keeping secrets, well, stopped keeping secrets from Marissa, but it seemed there were truths so deep that she had barely had the courage to voice them to herself.

She had found herself admitting that sometimes, at night, when Miranda was whimpering in her sleep at the nightmare that was playing in a loop around her head, Bianca would feel glad she killed Michael Cambias. She would be filled with an ugly feeling of delight at the memory of his shocked expression as she pulled the trigger. She wants to kill him a hundred times over for what he was still doing to her and her daughter. The surge of hatred scared her, and sickened her, but she felt it just the same…

And then there were the times when she'd look at Miranda, terrified to see in her daughter's face what she sometimes saw at the Centre. Children who had been through too much; seen and experienced things no child should. They are changed, no longer innocents. They are scarred and set apart, and would remain so for the rest of their lives. She doesn't want to see that look in Miranda's eyes. Her daughter was the one ray of hope that had dragged her out of the darkness. And now, through no fault of her own, Miranda was dragging her back in.

There she found herself telling Dr Stanhope about the moment yesterday, waking up in the couch with the weight of Marissa's sleeping body pressing down on her… for a second, half awake and half aware, she thought it was _him_. It was only for a second but it was a flash of hell that Bianca was so sure she'd long escaped from… But there was no escape, until Miranda was herself again hell was going to be following her everywhere.

In the Doctor's office Bianca had found herself voicing all her fears out loud in a way she never could, even with Marissa, and the doctor had just smiled back and listened and didn't judge. Stepping out into the autumn sunshine she felt as if a weight had lifted. Finding the words for all the fear that had built up inside herself, Bianca had talked herself round. She was ready to help Miranda! She was ready to find the words and share the pain and build the strength that her little girl needed to find closure.

...

After giving directions to the cab driver, Bianca pulled out her cell to check her messages. She found she had four missed calls; all of them from Kendall.

Concerned she quickly called her sister's number.

"At last," Kendall exclaimed when she answered, "I've been trying to reach you all day! Don't you ever answer your phone?"

"I've been in a meeting." said Bianca, confused by her sister's exasperated tone. "What's wrong?"

"Mom!"

Now Bianca was really worried.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"You didn't tell her about Miranda!"

…

Now the cab was pulling out from the doctor's office. Bianca looked briefly across to the driver before whispering harshly down the phone.

"What do you mean, mom knows about Miranda? Of course she knows!"

"All of it?" Kendall asked.

"She knows she's having nightmares but I didn't want to go into it all with her!"

"Why not? You did with me!"

"Yeah but you're not planning a wedding. Mom has got enough on her plate right now. I don't want to give her an excuse to postpone or change her mind."

"I think you hurt her feelings." said Kendall. "And… um… I think she's blaming Marissa for keeping you apart."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know, but you know our mother, she's never been all that rational about things!"

"No, I mean that it's ridiculous that you think she'll blame Marissa. They get along great! She's coming to dinner tonight and Marissa invited her! You're wrong."

Kendall sighed at her end of the phone, sometimes her sister could be just as stubborn as their mother.

"She was so mad that you weren't there for the Celebration Dinner!" she explained. "I haven't seen her that blunt in a long while and there was a definite edge when she said Marissa's name."

"Well, if she is cross that we missed the dinner then she'll enjoy the fact that Marissa and I are having one for her and Krystal, to make up for it." said Bianca defensively.

"Okay fine… I admit I _might_ be wrong about Marissa… _maybe_." said Kendall although she didn't sound convinced. "But please talk to mom, you know how she hates to be kept out of the loop!"

Bianca sighed. This was a conversation she has hoping to avoid having with her mother

"I'll say something tonight." she said slowly. "But I am not going to let this be an excuse for her to avoid marrying Uncle Jack, I've waited too long for her to finally get back together with Mr Right and I'm not going to be the one to ruin it for them!"

Kendall chuckled at her sister's words.

"Still putting everyone else first I see." she said reprovingly. "Just talk to her, make her feel useful… but do watch out, because I'm not sure I'm wrong about Marissa…"

…


	455. Chapter 455 : A Seed of Doubt

Madison was sitting in the recovery unit with Holly in her arms. She danced a tiny teddy bear in front of her daughter's face and watched Holly's mouth part in a wide smile as her tiny hands tried to grab at it.

"My beautiful little angel." she whispered, passing the tiny bear into the baby's grasping fingers.

But she was sadly too little. Holly needed to gain a few more pounds before they could take her home. Madison wondered what bringing her home would be like. Scott had brought everything a baby could want, a fully furnished nursery, a sleek new buggy and a wardrobe of clothes. Holly had everything she needed accept time with her daddy.

Scott was so busy at work Madison felt like she barely saw him.

Madison looked down at Holly who was staring back with bright blue eyes, her little mouth gumming away at the arm of the toy in her grip. She didn't seem to notice the breathing tube that disappeared up her left nostril or the leads attached to her chest. She was just a perfect, happy little girl.

All Madison could think about was how Scott was missing it all. Holly was changing so fast already and he was missing it! She knew his work was important but sometimes she worried that he thought that work was more important than their family.

Even when he came to the hospital, his first stop is always Adam's room. She and Holly were coming second. And when Scott did visit he looked so drained. She worried he was overdoing it but he wouldn't talk about work when came to see them. If it was going that badly, surely he needed to talk about it!

…

Madison had Holly settled in her crib when she felt a shadow at her shoulder. She turned around to see Scott smiling down at them both.

"How has she been today?" he asked, bending down to kiss Madison's cheek.

"She's been very playful." said Madison. She paused, she couldn't help noticing how exhausted Scott looked. "How are you?"

Scott collapsed on the seat beside her.

"I'm beat." he said, "But today has been a good day. I've postponed a very difficult decision after some sage advice from a friend. And then I came here to see you."

"A friend?"

"Marissa; she told me if I have a little faith and it will work out in the end. I'm not sure how it is going to work out but I'm beginning to feel that it will."

"That must have been some pep talk." said Madison. Scott looked more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time.

"Her memory has returned, did I tell you? She's back to her old self completely. It's almost like she never went away!" said Scott, grinning. "She was right there with a hug and a hand to hold which was just what I needed."

"That's great." said Madison, "You were always such great friends." But even as she spoke a seed of jealousy took root. _Why could he talk to Marissa and not to her?_ "But isn't that what I'm here for?"

Scott looked back at her and sighed.

"I love you, but you don't need this burden as well. It's just work! I want you to focus on Holly and our future."

"But you can tell Marissa?" Madison asked a hint of wariness in her voice.

"With all her ties with Chandler, she understands what a mess I've been left with." said Scott, but he had heard the edge to Madison's words. He leant forward and took her hand. "But believe me I'm not shutting you out of this… you've just been through so much I want you to be happy. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to come here and see your smiling face and our precious baby girl. At the end of the day that is what I need more than anything!"

He leant closer until their noses were almost touching.

"You're the one that gets me through." He said softly, before kissing her lips.

Madison returned the kiss, but her eyes were open as she watched his face intently searching for a lie.

She wanted to believe him, but still she couldn't help the seed of jealousy that had planted in her mind. _Why could he talk to Marissa and not her?_

…


	456. Chapter 456 : Preparations

Bianca unlocked the front door and made her way through to the kitchen following the smell of cooking and the sound of music playing.

Bianca was met with the vision of Marissa by the cooker singing along to _Hummingbird Heartbeat _by Katy Perry, using a wooden spoon as a microphone_._ Marissa was spinning and dancing along as she sung and was startled when she turned and caught sight of Bianca leaning against the door frame, watching her with an amused smirk on her lips. Instead of looking sheepish at being caught out, Marissa grinned an adorable grin. She pointed her finger to Bianca and began singing the words to her instead; slinking closer with her dance until she was near enough to steal a welcome home kiss.

"Hmm." sighed Bianca, captivated by the woman who had just serenaded her. "I think I love you."

"That's good." said Marissa, her arms still wrapped around Bianca's waist. "Because I know I love you!"

They shared a second slow kiss and a happy smile. Marissa, still holding her lover close, reached up and ran her fingers through a lock of Bianca's hair.

"How did it go with the doc?" Marissa asked.

"Good." said Bianca slowly, still smiling back at Marissa, but her smile faltered when the music track changed and the _One Eyed, One Horned, Flying Purple People-Eater_ began to play.

"What are you listening to?" she asked bemused.

"Ah, the price of putting your Walkman on shuffle." said Marissa, "I think this is one of Gabby's tunes."

The change of music was enough to remind Marissa of the task at hand and she reluctantly stepped away from Bianca to get back to the saucepan bubbling away on the hob.

"You were saying about Dr Stanhope…" Marissa prompted, looking back over her shoulder to Bianca as she spoke.

"Yeah, it went well." said Bianca as she followed Marissa across the kitchen to have a nose at what was cooking.

"I'm sorry I'm back so late," she added, "But we ended up talking about so much. I hadn't realised I had so much to get off my chest. But I think I'm at least ready for tomorrow now."

Bianca did look a lot more relaxed than she had as she left for work this morning.

"I'm glad…" said Marissa. Bianca was at her shoulder now and Marissa had the urge to turn and kiss her again, only the timer interrupted her, telling her to get the biscuits out of the oven.

Marissa donned her oven mitts and bent down to retrieve the baking tray, but she hadn't finished talking.

"…But are you ready for tonight?" Marissa asked, her eyebrow raised.

Bianca looked around the kitchen, Marissa seemed to have the dinner well underway, the table was already laid and everything was incredibly clean and tidy.

"You seem to have everything well in hand. What do you need me to do?"

Marissa thought for a moment and then grabbed a knife and chopping board from the counter and moved then to the kitchen table.

"Could you chop the fruit for dessert?" she asked, putting a bowl and a selection of various fruits on the table as well. "I thought we could serve a fruit salad with what's left of your strawberry sorbet."

"I'm right on it." said Bianca taking a seat at the table, resting her crutches on the floor, and getting straight to work.

As Bianca began stoning and dicing a peach she was suddenly aware of how quiet it was.

"Where are the kids?" she asked, realising what was missing.

Marissa, who was busy transferring her biscuits to a cooling rack, nodded her head towards the entrance hall.

"They were being very helpful laying the table and then AJ had a sudden bright idea and dragged your girls upstairs. I wasn't allowed to follow or ask what they were up to because it was going to be a surprise…"

"But do you have a clue?" Bianca asked. The peach done she turned her attention to a punnet of strawberries.

"Well, when I went up earlier to get changed I heard Gabby and Miranda arguing about a red pencil, so I'm fairly certain it is art related."

"We'd better leave them to it then." said Bianca, "AJ is always very serious about his artwork."

"You know you didn't answer my question earlier." said Marissa, she'd moved back to stirring her saucepan. "Are you really ready for tonight? And I'm not just talking about the cooking! Do you think our moms will behave themselves?"

Bianca's mind briefly went to Kendall's earlier warnings, but she shook them out of her head.

"Tonight is going to be a brilliant success because our moms both love us too much to be the ones to ruin it." she said confidently.

"Yeah." said Marissa, trying not to think about Erica's cool response to the idea of coming for a meal. "I'm sure tonight will be fabulous!"

…


	457. Chapter 457 : Reflections

"Can I use your blue pen?" Miranda asked, reaching across to AJ's pencil tin.

The three of them, Miranda, AJ and Gabby, were sat in a circle on the floor of the play-closet in AJ's room busy drawing.

Miranda and AJ were both making a thank you card for their Nana's in gratitude for everything they had done for their moms. Gabby was doing a picture of her own to present to their mommies so that everyone would have something. It was a picture of a fish, of course.

AJ nodded his head to Miranda's request. He had been concentrating on the lettering he was carefully outlining on the front of his card, but now he was watching Miranda as she took the pen from his case.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" he asked. She had been very quiet all evening, more so when his mom told them all that Binks was going to be late because she was talking to Miranda's doctor.

Miranda looked back at her birthday-twin. He looked worried. She knew he was asking about going to see Dr Stanhope with mommy.

Gabby looked up briefly from her own drawing. She had been carefully colouring in the scales of her fish, Reggie had shown her how to add fins and eyes and fishy lips and she was getting really good at them. Gabby saw her sister's smile disappear. AJ was right, Miranda was scared.

Gabby put down her crayon and moved across to give her big sister a hug.

Miranda let her cuddle her for a moment and then pulled back.

"I'm okay." she said but she still wasn't smiling.

Miranda wanted them to drop the subject, but AJ was still watching her with concern, and now so was Gabby.

"I just don't want my mommy to hate me." she said quietly.

"Binks would never hate you!" said AJ quickly.

"It makes her cry to remember what happened." said Miranda. "I don't want to make her sad and I don't want to make her remember. I hate him for how he hurt my mommy and she must hate him too… And I make her sad, and I look like _him…_ People say I look like _him… _I don't want her to hate to look at me because I look like him!"

AJ suddenly looked very angry at Miranda.

"That's stupid." he said gruffly. "You don't hate people because they look like people you don't like!"

"But they could…" said Miranda, unsure where his anger was coming from.

"No they can't." he said, so desperate to get his words out that he stammered. "Be…because, I look like my daddy and my mommy loves me and Binks loves me! And daddy hurt them worse than anything and I never would!"

He stared back at her, almost vibrating with tension as if waiting for her to contradict him.

Miranda blinked, she hadn't thought of that. When she looked at AJ she didn't see his daddy and all the bad thing he did… she just saw her best friend and she never thought for a moment that he would hurt anyone like that.

"I'm sorry." said Miranda softly. "I was being silly, of course I was. I don't see your daddy when I see you and I don't hate you for what your daddy did! You are a million times better him!"

"And you are a billion-trillion times better than your daddy!" said AJ firmly.

She felt ashamed about how thoughtless her words must have sounded to AJ. But something told her it was something more. Maybe he realised that she hadn't spoken her real fear; because she knew you could hate someone for who they reminded them of. Miranda was starting to realise that she was beginning to hate herself! Hating the fact that the face she saw in the mirror everyday was the same as the man who had hurt her mommy so badly.

Sometimes she would stare at her reflection and try to see his face in hers. Was he the reason for her pale eyes; her golden-brown hair, so much fairer than her mommy's; the dimple in her cheek when she smiled..? Sometimes she felt like her face was a mask belonging to a monster she could only imagine and she would give anything to give it back. Sometimes in her dreams the figure hurting her mommy until she screamed would stare back at her with her own face…

AJ seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"Don't you start hating yourself for what your daddy did." he said. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable about his next words but he held her gaze as he spoke them. "Because as bad as it was, if he hadn't done what he did, there wouldn't be a you for you to hate!"

He scooted closer and patted her back, he didn't look comfortable with the gesture, but he wasn't sure what else to do, Miranda needed him to help her.

"Please try to be happy again." he begged. "We have our new house and our new family and our daddies can never hurt our moms ever again. They are safe and we are safe and… and I just want you to smile again."

Miranda looked up at her birthday-twin and did just that… she smiled at him; grateful for his kindness and his comfort.

Smiling back, AJ stopped his awkward back patting and turned it into a hug instead, which Miranda thankfully leant into.

Gabby who had been watching the exchange with curious eyes, relaxed when the smile returned to her big sister's lips. Miranda was fixed again, she wouldn't have to run and get mamma! With a relieved sigh she picked up her crayon and continued to colour in her fish's scales, she still had a lot of work to do to get it ready for when Erica and AJ's Nana came for tea!

…


	458. Chapter 458 : Out the door

Erica checked her reflection in the mirror once more, confident that she looked as immaculate and magnificent as always. She straightened out a curl of her hair and then grasped her purse, all ready for dinner at her daughter's house.

She briskly pulled open her front door and then stopped; Kendall was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no you don't" Kendall said sharply. "We need to talk!"

…

"What are you planning?" Kendall demanded; striding through the doorway passed her mother.

"I don't know what you mean." said Erica, turning on her heel as she followed her daughter's path into her apartment.

"Marissa!" said Kendall, "I'm talking about your sudden change of behaviour towards Marissa."

Erica sighed.

"Whatever I do I only have my daughter's best interest at heart!"

"Best interest!?" exclaimed Kendall, "Bianca has found someone she who loves her and takes care of her and has stood by her through so much! Admit it, you're are jealous that Bianca has someone else to confide in and you are looking for a way to meddle yourself back into her life. Well I'm telling you mom don't do it!"

"But she didn't though!" said Erica.

Her cryptic answer just confused Kendall.

"What?"

"She wasn't the Marissa who stood by my daughter!" said Erica. "You saw her at the trial and afterwards. She's different… she's changed. She has her memory back… which means she's a new person. Which means she remembers that she used to like men!"

"Is that it?" exclaimed Kendall incredulously. "Do you really think she's suddenly going to, what, switch teams again and go back to men?"

"Every woman Bianca has ever been with has cheated on her with a man! Every single one! I just think it would be better if she were to face the pain now before she gets too attached and gets her heart broken all over again!"

"That is…" gasped Kendall, starring at her mother in dismay as she tried to find a politer word that the first one that sprang to her lips; she couldn't. "I'm sorry mom… but that is crap! Bianca has never been happier. Those two are just perfect for each other! Marissa is not going to leave Bianca! Have you seen the two of them together, that's love! And… also… for the record, it wasn't always men, Maggie cheated on Bianca with another woman… and Reese left her for her work!"

"Yeah but Reese kissed you husband, remember, before they were even married? After that betrayal, as much you wanted it too, you knew it was never going to work out between them. I should have listened to my instinct back them and told her to stay away from Bianca! And Maggie! Don't get me started on Maggie. She was stringing my daughter along for years! Moving from one guy to the next, breaking Bianca's heart over and over again! And the first thing she does when she finally admits she has feelings for Bianca, she hops into someone else's bed just to make sure!"

"So Bianca has had bad luck with women!" said Kendall, not buying her mother's arguments. "So what? Look at your track record mom! Look at mine! Neither of us have got the happy ever after that Bianca's found with Marissa."

"You don't understand." said Erica. "I had my suspicions at Philadelphia, the way Marissa just disappeared that first day and left Bianca all alone..."

"She had to be checked out at the hospital!" Kendall exclaimed, but Erica wasn't listening.

"… And then I saw her, Marissa, at _Krystal's_ with Scott. They were being _really_ friendly!"

"Maybe because they're _friends_?" said Kendall, despairingly.

"But what if it's more?" said Erica. "Look at her mother, her father, Babe! She's from bad stock. That family is all about self-interest and damn anyone else's feelings. Now she's back to her old self Marissa will go exactly the same way, you mark my words. I don't want Bianca getting hurt."

"Mom, if you try and come between Bianca and Marissa, you will be the one doing the hurting!"

"I'm looking after my girl." said Erica stubbornly. "I swore when I woke up from the coma I was going to put my family first and that's what I'm going to do. Now I'm late for a dinner party!"

Erica picked up her purse again and headed for the door.

"Mom!" Kendal called after her, but Erica wasn't going to stay and listen to sense.

"Lock the door on your way out." Erica added as she marched away, leaving Kendall standing there, her fists balled in anger.

"Mom!" she called out again but Erica was gone.

Kendall snarled in frustration. _How could her mother be so stupid?_

_..._

…


	459. Chapter 459 : Dinner and Resentment

Erica climbed out of her car and dismissed the driver, he would be back to collect her in an hour's time. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do tonight, but she was holding onto her determination, even though Kendall had tried to railroad her earlier. She was going to keep her daughter from a broken heart one way or another.

As she walked up the drive towards the house she heard the crunch of gravel as Krystal's car pulled up beside her.

"That was good timing." said Krystal conversationally, as she got out of the car.

"Yes." said Erica simply, slightly thrown by Krystal's familiarity. Since they worked together on the_ Inquirer_ issue she wasn't sure how to take her old rival, although preferable she'd like to take her as far away from her daughter and granddaughters as possible.

Despite her reluctance Erica waited for Krystal so they could walk to the front door together. She didn't want to appear rude right off the bat. She was here to assess the situation. Work out how far this new Marissa had insinuated her way into her daughter's life and work out what it would take to get her out of it again.

…

It was Bianca who opened the front door and she welcomed Erica with a warm smile and a one armed hug. Erica was less pleased that she shared an identical welcome with Krystal.

"Well I'm glad you made it in time." said Bianca, issuing them both into the hall and then following on her crutches. "The kids have been staying up in order to give you both a gift."

Gabby, Miranda and AJ wandered out of the parlour with Marissa not far behind. All the kids were dressed in their pyjamas and clutching a drawing in their hands. Erica gave Miranda and Gabby a wide smile.

"E-wica!" Gabby exclaimed running forward for a cuddle with her mother's mother. Erica happily stroked Gabby's hair and held her to her side.

It was AJ who spoke up, after looking briefly Miranda's way to check it was okay.

"Um… we wanted to say thank you for helping our moms." he said, smiling at Erica and Krystal in turn.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"So," continued AJ. "We made you both a special card."

They nodded for the count of three and then held out their cards together. But then there was confusion as both children found they were presenting their cards to Krystal.

"I thought you said for each other's nana." said Miranda quickly.

"I thought our own nana's." exclaimed AJ in dismay.

There was a moment of tension but then AJ turned to give his card to Erica.

"You can have my card instead." he said diplomatically. "It sort of fits. Binks is our super-mom, it makes sense that you be our super-nana."

Erica took the picture politely from the boy, irritated at having been overlooked by the kids in place of Krystal and trying to hide her distaste at the being referred to as nana. On the card was a bright image of a woman in a super hero outfit and cape, between the words 'super-nan'. There was a large 'k' on her chest. There was no denying that this was supposed to Krystal. Erica was secretly delighted at the wild hair and the big red lips AJ had given his nana though… if she was in a catty mood she could say it looked just like her!

"Thank you, AJ." said Erica quite formally.

Krystal, on the other hand, was gushing over Miranda; which Erica felt was quite inappropriate given her history with the girl!

"This is beautiful, thank you." said Krystal, bending down to give the girl a hug after receiving a card covered in coloured squares, circles and diamonds.

"They are crystals… jewels… like you name."

"Very clever," said Krystal, rewarding the girl with a wide grin. "I'll treasure it."

"I drew mommy and mamma a fish!" exclaimed Gabby loudly, not wanting to be forgotten.

"And it was an amazing fish." said Marissa. "One of your best!"

Gabby grinned proudly.

"Right bedtime!" exclaimed Bianca.

The kids gave a collected groan.

"No arguments." said Bianca, "I promised you could stay up until mom and Nana Krystal came and they're here. It's after eight and it's school tomorrow!"

She gave Krystal and Erica an apologetic grin.

"I won't be long." she added.

"Oh I know how it is with kids. Jenny always seems to be able to persuade me to let her stay up ten minutes more." said Krystal in a conversational tone.

"Don't give them ideas." said Marissa, then she turned to the kids, "Right I need my kiss and squoosh before you go up to bed."

AJ looked from Bianca and Marissa. His mom wasn't coming to say goodnight?

"It's alright." said Bianca, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming up to tuck you in. Mom has to keep an eye on dinner. In fact I should probably get a head start before you all overtake me!"

As Bianca set off up the stairs, all the children jostled for a kiss and a cuddle from everyone else. Gabby was keen to get one from everyone in the room at least twice over, running from Marissa to Erica to Krystal and back again. Erica drew the line at hugging AJ, but she did shake his hand and wish him a goodnight. Marissa was engulfing each child in turn, lifting then off the ground and covering their cheeks with kisses. Their goodnights said, the kids started following Bianca up the stairs. Marissa lingered a little longer with Miranda's hug; she was the last to go up.

"Try and sleep well tonight." she said softly, giving Miranda another kiss, "And try and think of… flying with fairy-dust. If Tinkerbelle turned up tonight, where would you fly too and who would you take with you?"

Miranda gave Marissa a sweet smile and then hurried up the stairs after her sister.

"We try and give her happy thoughts to think of before bedtime." she explained

Bianca was still slowly climbing the stairs as her girls overtook her. She was holding the hand rail with one hand and her crutch with the other. AJ had gone on ahead with her second crutch. It was clearly an effort with her lame leg. Erica's distaste for Marissa rose up a notch. How could she let her daughter struggle like that? Marissa should have been the one going up and down the stairs all day, not the other way around!

Marissa noticed Erica watching Bianca's progress.

"She's getting a lot better at that." she said, in answer to Erica's unspoken thoughts. "You know Bianca; never one to take it easy. But she loves putting the kids down and besides she needs to be the one to tuck Miranda in. She is the only one who can keep the nightmares away!"

Erica didn't respond to Marissa's words, her thoughts had jumped to a new track.

'_The nightmares._' Erica thought with a scowl. She was angry that she hadn't been involved in that situation right from the start. She certainly hadn't wanted to hear all the details third hand from Krystal! Bianca has barely spoken one word about it thanks to Marissa. Maybe tonight she would get the chance to help her baby through this; just as long as Marissa and Krystal didn't get in the way!

A lot of resentment had built up in the last few moments but before Erica could speak her mind there was the distant ping of a buzzer coming from the kitchen.

"Oh that's my cue to get the bread out of the oven." Marissa said apologetically.

"I'll come and give you a hand." offered Krystal.

Marissa nodded and led her mother through to the kitchen.

Erica stood alone in the hall for a moment, watching Marissa walk away. She frowned and looked down at the AJs drawing in her hand again and was disgusted to discover blue pen had come off onto her fingers. She quickly put the card down on the central table and took a good look around her daughter's home. She could hear the distinctive giggle of Gabby coming from upstairs, and despite her feelings for Marissa, the food she was cooking did smell delicious. Bianca had made herself a good home, her girls seemed happy and that just made Erica all the more sad, to think what her little girl would lose when it all inevitable came crashing down.

Erica sighed. She resolved to keep this all inside until she had the right moment to confront Marissa on exactly what her intentions were towards her daughter. She needed to do it in Bianca presence as well. Erica realised if she did it tonight she could kill three birds with one stone, she could let Krystal know that their temporary truce was over, let Marissa know she was being watched if she intended to go back to her old ways and alert Bianca to the dangers of which she was currently blind. Bianca and Marissa seemed happy now, sure, but Erica was certain it was only a matter of time before Marissa would go back to keeping male company, because Bianca's girlfriends always did!

…

"Can I get you both a drink?" Marissa offered. Erica and Krystal were now gathered in the dining room, as they waited for Bianca to reappear from putting the kids to bed.

"I don't drink." said Erica bluntly, unable to hide her temper.

"I don't just mean alcohol," said Marissa, with an awkward grin. "We have lemonade, fruit juices, cider, sparkling water…

Krystal was giving Erica a look. She had clearly caught the edge on Erica's words. But Erica wasn't worried, why should she be concerned what _that_ woman thought of her!

"I'll have a water." said Erica with a sniff.

If Marissa could sense Erica's mood, she chose to ignore it

"And mom what would you like?" Marissa asked, turning to Krystal, "We have a red, a white and a rosé."

"A glass of red I think, sweetheart, thank you." said Krystal, her politeness a complete contrast to Erica's manner. "The table looks nice." she added.

There were two floral arrangements, one much more successful than the other and a couple of the knives and forks were round the wrong way, a sure sign the kids had had a hand in it.

"AJ folded the napkins and the girls did the flowers." explained Marissa. "They wanted to help make this evening special."

"Miranda certainly has a talent." said Krystal, admiring the neat floral arrangement that was in front of her. The more haphazard one was in front of Erica's place.

"That is actually Gabby's one, you have never seen so much intense concentration in your life. Miranda… well she's a little distracted at the moment… but that is more something for Bianca to talk about… I'll be back in a moment with you drinks!"

With that Marissa retreated to the kitchen.

Now they were alone Krystal stared across the table at Erica.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You are being rude to my daughter."

"I haven't said a bad word!" Erica protested.

"You haven't said a nice one either. What game are you playing? Our girls have done all this in our honour and you're acting like a sour-faced baby."

Erica stared coldly back at Krystal.

"I can assure you this isn't a game!"

The two women starred at each other across the table; the tension suddenly unbearable.

"Don't you dare ruin this for them!" Krystal hissed.

"Oh, I'm looking out for my daughter, like I always do." said Erica coolly. "You on the other hand are still getting used to being a parent to Marissa, I'm sure. You started a bit too late I guess!"

"Why you little…" gasped Krystal, not expecting such a low blow. "_If I hadn't promised your daughter.._!"

"What did you promise _my_ daughter, hmmm, that this time you wouldn't try and steal her kids?"

Krystal suddenly stiffened in her seat, ready to leap to her feet and confront Erica.

It was Bianca's unexpected arrival that broke the fight before it began.

"Is everything all right?" she asked innocently.

Erica turned and her face transformed as she gave her daughter a bright, wide smile.

"Everything is just fine." she said sweetly.

…

Marissa passed around the bread to go with the soup she had made for their starter.

"What soup is this?" Erica asked after tasting her first spoonful.

"Curried Parsnip." said Marissa, "I figured we could use something warming in all this cold weather."

"Curry." said Erica, putting down her spoon and pushing the plate away. "Then I can't eat it."

"Mom?" said Bianca questioningly.

"I have to be careful with my stomach." said Erica. "I was shot in the gut remember, which means I have to watch what I eat."

"It's only very mild." said Marissa, "Just a teaspoon to taste."

"Still, I don't want to risk it!" she said, being a martyr because it suited her. She was happy she had something else to blame Marissa for. How unthinking was it of her to forget about her medical condition! It was a little petty but Erica was also secretly delighted at the chance to make Marissa look bad in front of Bianca.

In truth, she would probably be perfectly fine eating the soup, but she didn't want them to know that!

"I'm sorry I didn't realise. Do you want me to get you something else?" Marissa asked sliding back in her chair, preparing to rise. "I think there is some pate in the fridge."

"I'll be fine." said Erica dismissing her offer. "Just carry on eating!"

Erica turned her attention to her daughter. Bianca hadn't started dinner yet. Erica was watching the number of pills that Bianca had to take with her meal.

"I know." said Bianca seeing her looking. "Its surprising I don't rattle."

"But you are all right?" Erica asked.

"Marissa makes sure I'm staying fit." said Bianca, looking across the table to give her girlfriend a grin.

Marissa grinned back.

"She never wants to do her exercises properly," Marissa explained, "But luckily we have a secret weapon..."

Bianca picked up the conversation.

"…Gabby likes to do the counting for me… and AJ is there too, telling me off if he thinks I'm slacking."

"Only because we love you!" said Marissa wrinkling her nose adorably at Bianca.

"I'm in good hands." Bianca concluded, turning back to her mom.

Erica gave a cough to hide her disappointment.

"I'm glad." she said, but she didn't mean it.

The way they were finishing each other's sentences there was a little too cosy. They were certainly very in sync, but then again Bianca had been just the same with Maggie and look how that turned out. It meant nothing!

"Well, this is very good soup." said Krystal, tearing off a piece of bread to go with her next spoonful. "You are missing out, Erica!" Her tone was dripping with distain, still angry at Erica's earlier comments, but she was determined not to be the one to ruin tonight. In Bianca's presence Erica's behaviour had certainly improved, but she was still getting little digs in at Marissa's expense whenever she could. Krystal just wasn't sure why. Didn't she want their girls to be happy?

The meal continued into silence for a moment. But it was an uncomfortable silence, with Erica sitting there not eating. Eventually Marissa spoke up.

"I suppose I need to bring up one of the reasons we invited you both here." she said. She was staring to her soup bowl, not quite able to look her mother in the eye. "Of course we wanted to say thank you for everything you did for us, dealing with the press together, supporting Bianca and myself through a very difficult time."

"Here, here." said Bianca toasting both their mother's with her glass of orange juice.

"But mom I also have other news that I wanted to talk to you about." continued Marissa.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Krystal asked, sensing the tension.

Marissa was finally able to meet her gaze.

"You know that my memory is back. I'm whole again, for want of a better word. The life I made for myself before, when I didn't know who or what I was, with your and Bianca's help, is amazing! But now I know who I am, it's not enough. It's not who I am anymore…"

Marissa took a deep breath and gave her mother a nervous grin.

"Caleb has offered me my old job back, a chance to get back into law. I want to take it but I don't want to leave you in the lurch without a manager."

Krystal reached across to touch her daughter's hand.

"Honey, take the job. I always knew that having you at the restaurant was only a temporary thing. You're a lawyer, and you worked so hard to get there… I'm not going to stand in your way! Of course I'm not. I've said it once, and I'll say it a hundred times over. I just want you to be happy."

Marissa's smiled with relief.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be easy to replace. I was hardly there after all! Camilla has pretty much been the doing the job for me anyway and she's much more qualified. I think as my last role as Manager, I want to recommend her as my replacement."

"Camilla," said Krystal thoughtfully, "You might be right."

Erica watched the exchange with interest. She wasn't too bothered about Marissa going back to law, her mind was still replaying her words from before.

"_The life I made for myself before, when I didn't know who or what I was, with your and Bianca's help, is amazing! But now I know who I am, it's not enough. It's not who I am anymore…"_

Twist those words a little and she could be referring to Bianca. Erica felt a slight frisson of victory. Marissa had admitted that with her memory returned she had changed, who's to say she wouldn't change her mind about Bianca as well!

…

**This chapter is so long already I shall have to continue the rest of the meal tomorrow. Hope to see you all then!**


	460. Chapter 460 : A Bitter Pill

Bianca was watching her mother's behaviour with dismay. Kendall was right their mother was going after Marissa and she wasn't being subtle about it either.

She also noticed that Marissa was flinching every time Erica opened her mouth to speak, waiting for the barbed comment that was sure to follow. At least she wasn't rising to the provocation. Bianca really wanted to grab her mother by the arm and drag her into the next room and demand to know what the hell she thought she was doing. Unfortunately she was no longer physically capable of doing that, and even if she was, she would only be giving her mother the satisfaction of ruining an evening that should have been nice. This should have been a coming together of their two families. Instead they were sat in silence picking at their food, ignoring Erica's behaviour, like an embarrassed couple blanking a misbehaving child in a restaurant.

Bianca was busy racking her brain for a pleasant, safe topic of conversation that wouldn't spark another bitter comment from her mother. She had hoped to bring up the subject of her mother's wedding to Uncle Jack, but it seemed now the only subject Erica was interested in was causing trouble. She certainly wasn't going to bring up the subject of Miranda's nightmares now. She had only just been coming round to the idea that maybe mom could help her, but now she didn't want to hear another word escape her mother's lips because she knew it would a hurtful one.

"Has anyone seen Madison's baby yet?" Bianca asked eventually, that question shouldn't cause any backlash.

"I've seen pictures." said Krystal. "Scott had them on his phone. She's a little beauty!"

"He didn't show them to me." said Marissa, with a little pout. "I guess he's too busy worrying about work."

"He's running Chandler now isn't he?" asked Bianca.

Marissa nodded.

"At least until Adam is out of hospital. But it's not going well from what I hear. He is having to cut back on jobs and he's pulling his hair out trying to find investors. I think Brooke is helping out too. And didn't you invest something into Chandler Enterprises?" Marissa asked turning Erica.

She was trying to hold out an olive branch to Erica, to try and show there were no hard feelings, hoping for a way to get past whatever Erica's problem with her was. Of course Erica didn't see it that way.

"I paid in a small amount to help a friend in need." said Erica. "But then you know all about that."

"I'm sorry?" asked Marissa.

"Helping friends in need." said Erica. "I saw you with Scott in the restaurant. You two seemed very close."

"Well, he's an old friend." said Marissa, looking to Bianca in confusion. Was Erica really implying what she thought she was implying?

"Oh I know what kind of friends you two were. In fact the whole town knows." said Erica, watching Marissa for a reaction. "He must be feeling very vulnerable right now, his wife and kid in hospital, his business falling down around him. It must be nice to know where to go to find a little comfort… you two are good at _comforting_ each other from what I hear..."

"Mother, I want you to leave!" snapped Bianca, staring at her mother in shock and disgust. She couldn't believe Erica would say such a thing out loud; that she would imply that Marissa would cheat on her. It was horrifying. And worst Bianca and no idea where this was coming from. It was so far removed from Kendall's warning that Erica was upset about being kept in the dark about Miranda's nightmares!

"Sweetheart, I was only…" began Erica, but Bianca was not longer in the mood to listen; no longer in the mood to put up with Erica's vile behaviour.

"Not another word." said Bianca, struggling to her feet. "I want to out of my house. How dare you say such a thing. How _dare_ you! Get out!"

"Bianca…" said Erica, shocked by her daughter's outburst.

"No, you don't get to 'Bianca' me." she said angrily. "I am going through hell right now and I didn't need this. This was supposed to be a nice family get together. But you ruined it, mom. I want you to leave and you don't ever come back!"

"Baby, maybe you should try and stay calm." said Marissa, getting up from her seat to steady Bianca.

"No." said Bianca pulling out of Marissa grasp. "We have been sitting here all evening listening to her muttering rude comments at you one after another. I've had enough. My own mother is showing her usual selfish, thoughtless, arrogant, stupidity that has ruined my life over and over again. Well no more." Bianca stepped forward towards her mother. "Get up and get out of my house before I throw you out!"

"Bianca!" cried Marissa, just as her girlfriend missed her footing and collapsed awkwardly to the floor.

Krystal got up to help Marissa get Bianca back on her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." protested Bianca, pushing them away.

Erica was still sat on her chair in silence. What had she done? Her daughter was in a heap on the floor glaring at her as if she were a stranger.

Krystal met Erica's gaze.

"I think you'd better listen to your daughter, don't you? You've done enough damage for one night!"

…

With Erica gone and the party in tatters, Marissa led Bianca up to their bedroom. Krystal had offered to stick around to clear up, but Marissa sent her home, they could deal with the mess in the morning.

Bianca was still radiating anger when they climbed the stairs together, but when they got into the bedroom and closed the door she dissolved into tears.

"Why would she say that?" Bianca sobbed, as she collapsed onto the bed.

Marissa sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"I don't know." she said. "Doesn't she know that I could never leave you?"

Bianca rolled onto her back, in order to look up at Marissa.

"Kendall warned me, but I just couldn't believe her! I couldn't believe my own mother would doubt the love we have together, and we do have love?" Her last question was a searching one.

"Oh, don't you dare." said Marissa fiercely. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You are my everything, there is nothing without you."

Bianca sobbed and smiled at the same time, sitting up in order to wrap her arms around Marissa neck.

"I don't doubt it…I didn't... I'm sorry if it sounded like I did, I'm just upset. I hate being angry, it makes me cry."

"That's because you're really a big softy at heart and you want the world to be a nice happy place and it makes you sad when it turns out it isn't. That is one of the many, many, things I love about you." said Marissa in reply.

"Do you know what I love about you?" asked Bianca quietly.

"No, what?" asked Marissa, happy to play along if it meant that Bianca stopped hurting.

"Everything. I love everything about you and I always will."

Bianca was wistfully looking at Marissa's lips now, leaning close so that they were nearly nose to nose.

"I really want to kiss you." she added softly.

Marissa smiled.

"Then you go right ahead!"

…


	461. Chapter 461 : A Moment of Escape

**Wow - a lot of reviews this weekend - loving and hating Erica's change of attitude - thanks guys! It's nice to know you're still enjoying this tale.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica finds little support for her new mission, Marissa accepts Caleb's job offer and Bianca ad Miranda have their session with Dr Stanhope.**

**And this chapter... well it pretty much continues where the other one left off...**

**...**

Their love making was frenetic. Bianca's kisses were hungry and desperate, her touch, possessive… frantic even. It was like she was trying to make up for her mother's behaviour. To prove that there could never be a doubt or a question that they were meant to be. Marissa had never seen this side of Bianca before, so full of remorse and fire. She never knew Bianca still had this much passion locked inside that she had never shown. But it was a wilder passion, out of control, fuelled by her earlier anger; which may be why she had always kept it in check. Marissa knew Bianca hated it when she wasn't in control.

Eventually the desperation died away and Bianca became herself again, tenderness returning to her movements as she soothed with soft kisses any part of Marissa's body where she felt she had been too eager or too rough.

Marissa lay there breathlessly as Bianca eventually settled on top of her; accepting with a gentle smile the kisses Bianca planted on the corner of her lips.

"We should freshen up." she whispered, turning her head slightly in order to return Bianca's next kiss with one of her own.

"I don't want to move." Bianca moaned, tipping her head to plant new kisses on Marissa's collar bone.

"Miranda," was all Marissa needed to say to make her change her mind.

…

While Bianca took her turn in the bathroom, Marissa finished dressing and began to tidy the clothes they had strewn over the floor.

Marissa sighed. She knew Bianca was still hurting from the words she'd exchanged with Erica. Marissa was hurt too; that the mother of the woman she loved could have so little faith in her. Why would she ever want to leave the most incredible woman in the world?

Marissa climbed back into bed and waited for Bianca's return. She was worried. Tonight's dinner had been a disaster and tomorrow was the day Bianca had been dreading since the moment of Miranda's birth. Bianca had said she was ready for it, that Dr Stanhope had helped prepare her for what needed to be said, but Marissa had heard her when she was yelling at her mother, that she was going through hell!

Erica's behaviour was the last thing any of them needed. And as mind-blowing as the last hour or so had been, Marissa knew Bianca was going to need a lot more than one night of passion to escape the pain of what was still to come.

…


	462. Chapter 462 : Krystal and Erica

Krystal left her daughter's home to find Erica standing on the driveway, clearly waiting for her limo driver.

"Get in, I'll drive you home." Krystal offered, as she headed for her car. Not wanting it on her conscious if she left Erica shivering in the cold, she really wasn't dressed for this kind of weather. Maybe then they could talk!

"No, no I'm fine." said Erica waving her off.

"Don't be a fool." cried Krystal, "It's freezing out. As mad as Bianca is at you right now, I don't think she wants to find you frozen to death on her driveway tomorrow morning."

"I said I'm fine!" Erica stubbornly called back.

But Krystal had had enough of Erica's stupid games for one night.

"_Erica, get in the god-damn car!"_ she barked.

Erica looked shocked at Krystal's outburst, but was surprisingly meek as she gave in and climbed into the passenger side.

"That's better." said Krystal, still in a little mad as she fastened her seatbelt and started the car.

…

Erica was starting out of the window in a stony silence as Krystal drove across town. But before they got to the turning for the Yacht Club, Krystal turned right, a junction too soon.

"What's going on?" Erica asked as Krystal pulled in at the viewpoint that overlooked the lake.

"That's what I want to know." demanded Krystal, switching off the engine and turning in her seat to stare at Erica. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Take me home!" demanded Erica.

"What happened?" asked Krystal, ignoring her request. "I thought we were getting along. I thought you were happy that our girls had found each other. What's changed?"

"Your daughter changed. You heard her admit it?

"Are you deluded or something? What has her wanting to quit her job at the bistro in order to follow what has always been her dream job, got to do with you accusing her of having an affair with Scott?"

"She has her memory back. It's just a matter of time before she goes back to being straight!"

Krystal shook her head in disbelief.

"I was right you are deluded. Do you have that little faith in people? Is that the real reason you're always bouncing from one relationship to the next? My daughter loves your daughter. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration of that! Why for one second would you believe that Marissa would hurt Bianca?"

"Because she's your child, yours and David's. The apple never rots far from the tree!"

Krystal gave an incredulous laugh.

"You know some days I just want to slap you! I thought we were over this. We worked together… I saved you neck when the riot started. I thought there was a chance that we could be, if not friends, at least civil to each other."

"You were mistaken." said Erica coldly.

"But all that work we did with the press was so our girls could be happy together! We made a good team!"

"I was only there for Bianca's sake."

"No," said Krystal staring Erica in the eye. "You did it for _my_ daughter and AJ!"

"You can think what you like." said Erica, looking away. "I know I'm right! Your daughter was straight before the shooting, she'll revert back. They always do! They always leave my daughter in a mess and I'm the one who has to put her back together!"

"But can't you see, you're the one making the mess!" Krystal just stared at Erica and sighed. "Maybe you can't see it because you weren't there when fell in love, you don't know."

Krystal licked her lips before continuing.

"Marissa loves your daughter. When she came out to me, she was so terrified, but she didn't know I'd already guessed it. You just had to watch the two of them together. Marissa would always just, light up whenever Bianca stepped into the room and any conversation would always come back to Bianca, something she did or something she said. When she was with her she became a whole other person, she became fearless. And in the short window between her trying so hard to deny her feelings and pushing Bianca away, to her realising the truth, you have never seen a sadder face in the world. Marissa loved Bianca before the shooting just as much as she loves her now. That's not going to change!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" snapped Erica, angrily, opening her door and stepping out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Krystal called.

"I'm walking," Erica shouted back, marching across the parking lot in the direction of the lights of the Marina. "And I'm not wrong!"

…


	463. Chapter 463 : Saving Face

Erica unlocked the door of her apartment still not quite comprehending that Bianca had thrown her out of her house or that Krystal could have been so rude to her!

She threw her keys onto the table and then became aware that there were two people sitting on the couch waiting for her arrival; Kendall and Jackson.

Kendall made a show at looking at her watch.

"You're early."

"Bianca needed an early night." said Erica with an awkward cough.

"And did you say anything you shouldn't?" Kendall asked pointedly.

"I don't know what you mean."

Erica chose to ignore her daughter's sarcasm and instead walked over to Jackson for a kiss.

Jack kissed her but then held her back at arm-length to have a good look at her.

"Kendall has been telling me stories which I hope aren't true." he said. "I think you had better tell me what happened tonight."

"Nothing happened." said Erica pulling out of his grasp. "We had dinner… AJ made me a card… Bianca got a little over sensitive about something I said; probably a little over tired. But that's not surprising after all she's been through lately…"

"And she's probably worried about tomorrow." said Kendall. "So what did you say to upset her?"

"What's happening tomorrow?" Erica asked, ignoring the second half of the question. The way Jack was staring at her right now made her wary of admitting that she had tried to put a wedge between Marissa and Bianca, even if she knew she was doing it for Bianca's sake. She wasn't sure he would understand!

"The meeting at the psychiatrist! The moment where she has to explain rape to her nine year old daughter!" said Kendall starring at her mother. "I mean you did ask her about Miranda didn't you? That is what you were upset about, wasn't it, the fact you were being kept out of the loop?!"

"I didn't get the chance!" said Erica quickly; realising that she hadn't thought for a second to ask the question.

"So what did you talk about?" Jackson asked, his eye still boring into her. He was in his district attorney mode, something Erica had learned to be wary of.

Erica swallowed, now she was coming to say it out loud, she realised her actions were a little hard to explain. She knew she was doing the right thing. In the long term it was the only thing to do to protect her daughter from another heart break… only she wasn't sure she could get them to see it that way.

"We talked about Madison and the baby." said Erica cautiously. "And Marissa mentioned Scott and his work at Chandler… then I may have made an innocent comment about Marissa's history with Scott, at which point Bianca took offense."

"_History_..." said Kendall flatly. "You brought up the fact that Marissa had an affair as dinner conversation?"

"I just wanted to make Bianca aware of the risks in a relationship she has just charged blindly into! Marissa has a past! A past that is dominated by men!"

"They've hardly been charging blindly into a relationship!" said Kendall. "They've been together almost two years! They've been through more ups and downs than any couple should and they're still together. What the hell do you think is going to happen to make Marissa change her mind now, after all this time?"

Erica looked to Jackson for support.

"No, but that's my point! She has changed her mind… or at least it's been changed back. She admitted to us just tonight that she's a different person from who she was and what she wanted when she had the amnesia isn't necessarily the life she wants now."

"She said that?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I'm paraphrasing." said Erica, "But yes, that is what she said!"

"Even so," said Jackson, "I think you may be jumping the gun a bit here. Bianca and Marissa are very happy together and I honestly can't see that changing any time soon." He put a hand on Erica's shoulder. "I know you think that you are protecting your daughter, but I think this is more a case of leave well alone. If you want to be there for your daughter, you be there for her! But on her terms Erica, not yours. I'm sure Bianca is trying to do what's best for Miranda and the rest of her family, which now includes Marissa whether you can accept it or not, and the last thing she needs is her mother turning up and trying to take control."

Erica looked up at Jackson, she could hear the disappointment in his voice. He gave her a grave smile.

"…And don't we have our own things to worry about," Jackson continued, "Like a wedding to plan! Or do you intend to use this as an excuse to postpone…"

"Of course not!" said Erica. "I want to marry you as soon as possible! I was just looking out for my girl!"

Jackson sighed.

"Well maybe it's time for you to accept that Bianca is perfectly capable of taking care of herself!"

…


	464. Chapter 464 : A Momentus Morning

Marissa turned one eye to the bedside clock. It was almost seven. She reached out and silenced the alarm before it sounded. Bianca had been tossing and turning all night, keeping her awake, and had only recently fallen asleep. She knew Bianca could use at least another hour in bed to make up for her restless night.

As she lay awoke to the soft light of morning Marissa realised something else significant. There was no Miranda...

…

Concerned Marissa got up, careful not to disturb Bianca, and headed for Miranda's room. She found the little girl sat up in bed surrounded by a sea of paper covered in drawings and pages of writing.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Marissa asked, stepping cautiously into the room.

Miranda looked up, she looked tired.

"I wanted to stay in my bed all night, to prove that I could!" she said determinedly.

"And are all these your happy thoughts that got you through?" Marissa asked, moving aside some of the papers so that she could take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Miranda nodded, looking down at the pictures covering the bedspread.

"And did you get any actual sleep?" Marissa asked tenderly, reaching out to tuck a few stray hairs behind Miranda's ear.

"A little." said Miranda quietly, but it was safe to assume she didn't get enough.

"And did you have bad dreams?"

Miranda nodded and looked down.

Marissa smiled warmly,

"Then I am very impressed." she said. "You had bad dreams and yet you stayed in bed! That is so brave!"

Marissa knew she had to make a big deal out of this. This was a huge breakthrough for Miranda, and although she would have liked it if maybe she looked less exhausted, Miranda had endured her nightmares and slept in her own bed for the first time in over a month!

"We should celebrate." exclaimed Marissa, giving the girl an enthusiastic hug. "What do you want for breakfast?"

A smile appeared on Miranda's lips, although she was a little overwhelmed by the big fuss Marissa was making.

"Can we have strawberry pancakes? Round ones, with the strawberries on the side not in the batter."

Marissa thought back to what was in the fridge.

"You can." she said. "In fact you can have your pancakes with a whole side of fruit! We never ate the fruit salad your mommy made for dessert last night!"

Miranda looked back towards the door.

"Is mommy still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, she had a restless night so I thought she deserved a lie-in." said Marissa, and then regretted it when she saw Miranda's face drop.

"Was she worrying about me?" Miranda asked quietly.

Marissa stroked Miranda's cheek.

"Of course she was. She's your mommy. Mommies worry about their kids all the time. I was worrying about you too. We all want to see these nightmares disappear."

Miranda nodded and then bit her lip.

"I don't want to see Dr Stanhope today." she said pleadingly. "Can we not go? I slept in my bed all night so I don't need to go, do I?"

"Hmm." sighed Marissa, suddenly realising the true reason for Miranda's determination to stay in her room. "Don't you want him to help you?"

"I don't want to make mommy sad."

"I think not going would make you mommy sadder." said Marissa sympathetically. "She wants you to get better! And you having a chance to ask all these questions I'm sure you have bottled up inside, is what's going to help you! Your mommy loves you, and I love you, and your sister and AJ loves you… Whatever happens today, that is not going to change! Have you got that in your noggin?" Marissa added with a playful rap on the side of Miranda's head. "Not ever!"

Miranda smiled at Marissa's silliness and nodded.

"Good." Marissa said, and then she paused when she heard a thump from the next room. "I think I hear the sound of a Gabby monster stirring, are you alright to get yourself up while I go deal with her?"

"I'm okay." said Miranda.

Marissa smiled, and then couldn't stop herself hugging the little girl again and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"And you were so brave last night, I am incredibly proud of you!"

…

"So do we know what we are all doing today?" Marissa asked as she sat at the table to join the rest of the family for the breakfast feast she had prepared in Miranda's honour.

"Well, I am taking Gabby with me to the Miranda Centre this morning and then picking Miranda up straight after school and we are going to see Dr Stanhope!" said Bianca, after swallowing her last pill with a mouthful of water.

"And I'm going to Spike's for a sleepover!" said AJ happily. "He's got new game for his DS which he wants to show me!"

"That's great." said Marissa giving him a grin. "And you are now packed?"

He nodded, feeling guilty. This morning, Marissa had succeeded in diverting Gabby so Bianca could get the extra sleep Marissa knew she needed. AJ however had wandered into their bedroom looking for his mom to ask what bag he needed to pack for tonight and had been the one to wake Bianca up instead.

"Excellent." Marissa exclaimed, giving her son a grin. "And this morning _I_ am dropping the B-twins off at school and then leaving AJ's bag at Kendall's on the way to work. …I am then working the morning and lunch shift at the bistro …And then this evening I will be collecting Gabby and Ayesha from the Miranda Centre because it's Reggie's college night for his child-care certificate…"

"Mr Nanny diploma!" corrected AJ, "He calls it his Mr Nanny diploma!"

"My mistake." said Marissa with a chuckle, "… working on his Mr Nanny diploma… and Camilla has the late shift. …So the little ones can help me make pizza tonight…"

"Yay!" cheered Gabby.

"…And then you'll have something nice to eat when you get back from the doc's." she finished, turning her grin to Bianca.

"You have a full day!" said Bianca, with an amused smirk.

Marissa smiled turned sympathetic,

"So do you!"

Bianca nodded

Marissa however noticed Miranda was being very subdued. They probably shouldn't have started breakfast with a reminder of what was coming tonight.

"Aren't you hungry?" Marissa asked as she watched Miranda pick at her pancake.

"Not really." she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Well you can't face today with an empty stomach; you need to keep your strength up." said Marissa encouragingly. "If you don't want the pancake, just eat the fruit. And if you are worrying about seeing the doctor tonight, don't! It's not a bad thing, remember; it is a good thing, because it's going to help you chase the nightmares away!"

Bianca was watching her daughter in concern and then looked guiltily down at her own plate. Marissa could easily have been speaking to both of them. Bianca had been so lost in nerves about the conversation at the doctor's scheduled for this evening that she had been doing a similar job of playing with her food rather than eating. She knew she had to buck up. Marissa was right, tonight was a good thing. Miranda had already proven she had the strength to fight her bad dreams. Maybe after their session with Dr Stanhope, Bianca could help banish them entirely.

She could do this_!_

"She's right you know." said Bianca, taking a large bite of pancake, and grinning encouragingly at her daughter. "And let's not forget, you spent a whole night alone in your bed, you braved your nightmares and you stayed strong, that is a fantastic achievement! We should be celebrating with cake and balloons and champagne and song!" From a look off of the kids she added, "_Okay maybe not the champagne_ …but we should be celebrating! We shouldn't be spoiling it by worrying about what's happening tonight because tonight is a long way off and you still have a whole day of school to enjoy first …and this delicious breakfast!"

Miranda smiled at her mommy and dutifully ate a mouthful of strawberries. If mommy wasn't worried, maybe she shouldn't be worrying either. Maybe it was all going to be all right, just like Marissa said!

"So I think we need a toast," said Marissa, raising her glass of orange juice. "Here's to Miranda, who takes after her mommy by being one of the bravest people I know!"

Everyone joined in; reaching across the table to make sure every glass had been clinked with everyone else's.

"To Miranda!" they all cheered.

…


	465. Chapter 465 : Lessons not learnt

Erica and Jackson were sat at the breakfast table; things were a little tense between them after last night.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jackson asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, just running a few errands."

Jackson put down his cup.

"I hope one of those is apologising to Bianca and Marissa."

Erica sighed.

"I will try and speak to Bianca today, I promise." she said, giving him an open smile.

"And Marissa?"

Erica looked a lot less receptive to that suggestion.

"You know, if you really got to know her before judging her, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." said Jackson. "She is a hard working, loyal, dedicated young woman, and I personally think she is perfect for Bianca."

"Except she was straight!" said Erica.

"And now she isn't. She has done nothing, as far as I'm aware, to cause any doubt about her commitment to Bianca. I know why you are doing this, Erica. You were proved right when you went all out in helping Kendall save her business but at the exact same time you were neglecting your other daughter. It's not surprising she and Marissa have come to rely on each other so much. Only now everything has calmed down at Fusion you are beginning to realise what you missed. You are feeling left out. Well you're charging in too late and for all the wrong reasons. I'm sure all Bianca really wants from you is to give your blessing."

Erica looked across the table at Jackson. He really didn't understand.

"I'll think about what you said." said Erica meekly, _but she didn't say she'd do anything about it!_

…

Erica arrived at the Miranda centre after a little shopping expedition to MODEs, Bianca's favourite boutique, in order to buy an apology present.

She met the ever efficient Muriel hurrying down the corridor with an arm full of box files.

"Miss Kane, are you here to see Bianca…" she asked, "She's actually got an important phone conference on at the moment."

"It's all right, I can wait." said Erica.

"You can use my office if you'd like?" suggested Muriel, using her head to point because her arms were full.

"Thank you." said Erica, but instead of stepping into the office she continued along the corridor. If she had a while to wait she could pop down to the crèche and visit Gabby.

Before she turned the corner she could hear the shrill sound of children singing. One very loud, off-key voice made her smile. It looked like she could say hello to her former housemate, little Ayesha, in the same visit.

Erica stood in the doorway watching as the child-minders had the kids all singing along and doing the actions for _'The wheels on the bus…'_

One of the minders, Sally Purnell, who Erica had met a few times through her charity work with the centre, gave her a nod and when the song was over let Gabby know she had a visitor.

Gabby and Ayesha ran up together with a little boy Erica didn't recognise. The two girls were so excited at the sight of Erica they were giving each other hugs.

"E-wica!" cried Gabby. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Erica crouched down to their level.

"What happened?"

"We had a party at bw-eakfast!"

"You did?"

"M'anda stayed in her bed all night!" Gabby exclaimed with delight.

"I stay in my bed every night and I don't get a party." said the boy.

"Timmy, do you have bad dw-eams every night?" Gabby asked with her hands on her hips, annoyed at his interruption.

"No."

"Then be quiet!" she said crossly.

"Gabby!" exclaimed Erica surprised at her grand-daughter's outburst.

"M'anda is really scared all the time now but then she was really brave, and that is why we had a party!" said Gabby, partly to Timmy and partly to explain it to Erica.

"Are you worried about your sister?" Erica said, thinking once again that she should have known about the nightmares from the start; if only Marissa hadn't been there to block her maybe everything would have been fixed already!

Gabby nodded and then grinned at Ayesha.

"We are going to make her an extra special pizza tonight to make her happy. Mamma is coming to pick us both up."

"I thought your mommy was taking Miranda to the doctor's tonight?"

"Not mommy… mamma!"

"Marissa." said Erica, suddenly understanding.

Gabby nodded.

"She's letting us cook. We are going to give the pizza a smiley face so M'anda will smile too!"

Ayesha grinned enthusiastically in agreement.

"I'm having sausages tonight." said Timmy, not wanting to be left out.

Gabby, however was too distracted by something over Erica's left shoulder to comment. Bianca was stood in the doorway watching the scene.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, running forward for a hug. "I was telling E-wica about our b-weakfast party!"

"That's nice." said Bianca, but the look she was giving her mother clearly showed she wasn't happy to see her.

…

They said their goodbyes to the kids and then Bianca and Erica set off back along the corridor. Erica couldn't help but notice her daughter's stiff stride on her crutches.

"How is your leg after last night?" Erica asked, remembering her fall.

"My leg is fine!" said Bianca coolly, "Muriel said you were here. I'm not sure why. I thought everything was said last night!"

"I came to say I'm sorry if I upset you." said Erica, holding out the little shopping bag that held her gift.

Bianca didn't take it.

"_If_ _you upset me?" _she gasped incredulously. "You couldn't be civil to Krystal for one night… one night. And then you turned on my girlfriend! Why!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe, that's all! I want to look out for my girls. And I want to help with Miranda. Whatever you need!"

"What I need is for you to leave."

"Bianca. I'm here because I want to make you understand why I said what I said…" she pleaded proffering her gift bag again.

"No, I don't want to see you. And a… what is it, another silk scarf?"

Erica pulled back the bag_, how did Bianca guess?_

"…A silk scarf isn't going to fix this, mom. And I will _never_ _ever_ understand how you could say those things! Do you have any idea how hurtful your behaviour was last night! I don't want to see you and I don't want you around my girls either. I have a partner and a family that means everything to me and if you can't accept that, then you can't be a part of it!"

"You don't mean that!" said Erica with a disbelieving laugh.

Bianca glared right back at her mother.

"Oh I do! Now are you going to leave or do I have to call security?"

"Bianca!" Erica cried out in shock, but her daughter just turned and walked away.

…


	466. Chapter 466 : Therapy

Bianca tried to keep Miranda chatting as the cab driver drove them across town to the doctor's office. She wanted to make this seem as normal as possible, so she asked about school and what plans they should make for the weekend and tried to stop her own tension showing.

Dr Stanhope was there waiting for them in the foyer and led them both through to the office. There were three chairs set up in a circle and they all quietly took their seat.

"When you're ready." said Dr Stanhope calmly.

But both Bianca and Miranda sat in silence not sure how this conversation should start.

Recognising the tension, Dr Stanhope smiled.

"Miranda," he prompted. "I know you have questions for your mommy. I want you to ask your first one."

Miranda looked pained, so Bianca gave her an encouraging smile, even though her own stomach was doing somersaults.

"Why?" she asked quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't hear you." said Bianca leaning closer, hating to see her child so nervous.

"Why did he hurt you?" Miranda asked her voice only fractionally louder.

Bianca sighed.

"He hurt me because he wasn't a very nice man."

Miranda nodded in understanding even though her eyes told Bianca that she didn't. Bianca realised it wasn't enough anymore just to say a bad man hurt her. This was the part where she had to try and explain it all.

"… he wasn't a very nice man," Bianca repeated. "He staged a takeover of my mother's beauty business through trickery, bulling and theft. He wanted to ruin her! But he also wanted to hurt her. He tried to attack her the same way he later attacked me but there were people there to stop him, and then he tried to do the same to Kendall but there was someone to stop him then as well. He was a truly horrible man! They managed to get him arrested, I can't remember exactly what for any more, but the charges didn't stick. When he was released from prison, he was really mad. He wanted revenge. As soon as word got out about his release Uncle Jack sent a police guard to anyone they thought might be at risk, Erica, Kendall, and Lena, my girlfriend back then, anyone who'd gone up against him. No one thought for a second that he would come after me! But in his twisted mind it made perfect sense. By hurting me he was also hurting everyone who cared about me, including my mom and my sister and my girlfriend."

Miranda's eyes were wide as she listened and Bianca wondered whether she had already said too much. One quick glance at Dr Stanhope's encouraging smile however was enough to make her realise that this was the right way to do this.

"It was a horrible night." Bianca continued. "There was a huge thunderstorm that knocked out the power to half the town. When I got home it was so dark and I thought the house was empty. I thought I was alone. But then he struck a match. Michael Cambias was there waiting for me. I should have fled right then and there but I couldn't believe that he would hurt me. I couldn't believe that anyone could be that cruel." Bianca swallowed nervously. "He locked the door… both locks … and then he started talking, just talking. But really he was playing with me. He knew he was going to hurt me, he just liked to see me scared. I thought I was doing okay. I thought if he was talking then he wasn't hurting me. I tried to be nice; I even danced with him when he asked me to. I was trying so hard not to show how much he was terrifying me. But then he said something that made me angry. I was angry at how scared he was making me and how easily he made his threats, so I shouted at him. I told him he was a worthless human being, I think! I shouldn't have shouted. He stopped pretending to be nice… he just grabbed me. I got away, I hit him with something, but I couldn't unlock the door. There was no way out. He had me!"

Bianca wiped a tear from her cheek, not quite prepared for how vivid the memories would still be after all this time.

"Did it hurt?" Miranda asked quietly.

"It hurt," said Bianca, "Because I didn't want it to happen."

Bianca lean closer and put her hand on her daughter's knee.

"I know you are still very young, but what I don't want you to do is confuse sex with rape. Sex is a moment shared between two people, it is joyous, loving, fun, and sometimes the good kind of scary but always a moment shared. Rape is… is someone taking something precious from someone else that they don't want to give."

"It's being mean." said Miranda.

"Exactly."

Miranda bit her lip.

"Was it like the film?" she asked.

"The film…" said Bianca with a big sigh. "He never hit me like they showed. He was so strong he just held me down with one hand. I got a bruised shoulder where I tried to twist out of his grasp. I screamed more… He said less… It wasn't really like the film…"

Bianca melted into silence not knowing what else to say. It felt like every word out of her mouth was traumatising Miranda more rather than less.

"Why don't you tell her what happened afterwards." Dr Stanhope prompted.

Bianca looked briefly across at the doctor and then back to her child. Miranda was still watching her wide-eyed, waiting for more.

"Afterwards I wanted to pretend it hadn't happened." said Bianca, "I thought I could make it all go away if no one else knew. I was stupid. I should have gone straight to the police; I should have saved the evidence… Instead I destroyed it all. I tidied up the house. I washed every trace of him off of my skin and then I took the clothes I'd been wearing to the park and threw them on a bonfire. There was no proof it had ever happened. I kept it a secret for months. People knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell them, I was too ashamed. My friend Maggie, you remember Maggie, she got it out of me in the end and then it became easier to talk about it, to tell people what he had done to me. But I'd left it too late. They arrested him and they had a hearing but it was my word against his. I'd destroyed all the evidence. They had to let him go…"

Bianca leant forward and squeezed Miranda's knee.

"And then David told me I was pregnant." she said, smiling briefly at her daughter. "There was proof. But again rather than go to the police I was stupid again."

"You were in shock both times." said Dr Stanhope. "You couldn't have reacted any other way."

Bianca nodded gratefully at his kind words before continuing.

"I thought I would go to Michael myself. Tell him I had the proof that he'd hurt me and demand he leave town and leave my family alone. I was terrified though, so to make me feel braver I put a gun in my purse. Bad move. When I told him I was pregnant, he was actually happy! His father had disowned him, but a child would mean he could get his hands on the family fortune again. He told me he was going to take the baby, and that he could take me too, anytime he wanted and nobody would stop him. He grabbed me again and I got away, only this time I had a gun! He laughed at me. He came at me as if the gun wasn't there… and I just pulled the trigger. I killed a man! That was the worst part of all of it. He'd made me a monster just like him. He'd turned me into a killer."

"But he was going to hurt you!" said Miranda.

Bianca looked into her daughter's eyes.

"But if I hadn't gone there and gone to the police instead…"

"Bianca," warned Dr Stanhope softly. "You can't change the past, remember. You can only look to the future."

It was a familiar mantra that had got her through the trauma all those years ago when all the what-ifs and maybes almost drove her insane.

"It took me a long time to get over it." said Bianca, taking up her tale again. "But Dr Stanhope was here to help me, and Kendall and mom. And I had a reason to get my life back. You, Miranda."

Bianca reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"And do you know the most amazing thing?"

"What, mommy?"

"If I had to choose between not being raped and not having you, I would go through that hell all over again …for you. What we have been talking about here was nine months of torment and heart-break. The nine years of joy I've had because of you trumps it every time, a million times over. Thinking about the rape sometimes makes me sad, yes, but then I think of you and I'm happy again. Do you understand?"

"You love me?" said Miranda softly.

"I love you with all my heart and I always will. Even when you forget to tidy your room, or fight with your sister or hide your peas under the mash potato so you don't have to eat them. Oh I see those things…" said Bianca, smiling at her daughter's look of surprise at her knowing that trick. "I love you. What happened in the past will always be in the past. But we have the rest of our lives to be happy. I just want you to be happy again, Angel!"

"I love you too, mommy!" exclaimed Miranda, jumping up from her chair and giving her a huge hug.

"So when the nightmares come," Bianca whispered, holding her daughter tightly and stoking her hair, "Please try to remember that. The past is the past and it can never change the fact that I love you!"

…


	467. Chapter 467 : Erica seeks an ally

Madison was sitting in the recovery unit nursing Holly. She heard the familiar click of approaching heels and turned to see Erica Kane strolling along the corridor towards her.

Erica had a small gift bag in her hand and a broad smile on her lips as she approached to look down at Holly.

"You have a beautiful baby there." said Erica fondly.

"She's still weak." sighed Madison, but she's getting stronger.

Erica put a consoling hand on her shoulder before taking the seat across the way.

"I thought it was about time I looked in on you both." she said. "How have you been keeping?"

"I'm fine." said Madison simply. "We're both fine."

"And I imagine Scott is over the moon at being a father!"

"Oh he is!" said Madison quickly. "Unfortunately it's so busy at work he can hardly find a moment to be here."

"I had heard." said Erica, leaning forward, the same kind smile on her lips.

Madison looked down at Holly who was staring back with her bright blue eyes.

"He says we are our escape."

"Oh I can believe that!" said Erica warmly.

Madison looked up at her old friend. It felt good to have someone to open up to.

"So what have we done to deserve this visit?"

"I just thought it was time to see your little girl. And I wanted to see a friendly face." Erica said, holding out her gift bag. "This is for you, I figured you had more enough gifts for the baby..."

The bag contained a beautiful, subtle blue silk scarf.

Madison smiled at the thoughtful gift and then frowned suddenly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've had a fight with my daughter." said Erica sadly.

"Kendall?"

"No, this time it was Bianca."

"Bianca?" said Madison in surprise.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me when I was only trying to look out for her."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you given time." said Madison.

"Only if I prove that I'm right!" said Erica looking at Madison intensely. "I wanted to know if Scott has mentioned anything about Marissa?"

"Has something happened with her?" asked Madison, her earlier spark of jealousy from yesterday subtly returning.

"That's what I want to find out. I'm sure I'm wrong but I saw him just the other day at Krystal's sharing his woes with Marissa. She seemed more than happy to be a shoulder for him to cry on."

"Yeah, he told me she was being a good friend." said Madison.

"I probably barking up the wrong tree." said Erica, as if dismissing the thought. "He probably just needs another outlet for his troubles; he probably figures you have enough to worry about with Holly here."

Madison nodded, but nervousness touched her eyes.

"He said that too." said Madison. "They were close friends."

"_Very_ close from what I hear!"

Erica stayed and cooed with the baby for a few moments longer, and when she felt the time was right she made her move to leave.

She waited until she had turned the corner, out of Madison's sight, before a triumphant smile graced her lips. She had sensed Madison's germ of suspicion, now she just had to wait for it to grow. It was a cruel thing to do to the girl, but she needed an ally close to the suspect pair. And she had to prove she was right!

And she was sure she was right!

Besides it was for the good of everyone in the long run!

…


	468. Chapter 468 : Gabby's plans

**Monday again!**

**Thanks for reading and following and favourite-ing and of course all the reviews! You guys ROCK!**

**SPOILER - _this week_ - Gabby has her own plans for cheering Miranda up, Marissa accepts Caleb's job offer and Erica continues to scheme...**

**...**

Marissa was busy preparing the tomato topping for their pizza while Gabby and Ayesha were using the step from the dining room into the kitchen as a little stage. They were preparing a show to perform for Miranda when she got home, to cheer her up. The two girls were singing the_ 'Wheels on the Bus' _song over and over, working out a little routine. It would have been annoying if they weren't being so adorably serious about it.

Marissa turned down the hob, leaving the sauce to simmer, when she realised the singing had stopped.

"Mamma," Gabby asked, suddenly appearing to lean against the counter, "Can we make the pizza yet?"

"Not yet." said Marissa, smiling at the way Gabby was calling her just mamma now. "We have to wait another half an hour."

Gabby moaned,

"But that's ages!"

"You can go watch a cartoon." Marissa suggested.

Gabby pulled a pout,

"But cartoons are boring!"

"I thought you loved 'My Little Pony'!"

Gabby's expression changed to a look that said '_Okay, that might have been true, I just don't wan tto do it now!"_.

"I tell you what." said Marissa, ducking into the craft cart they kept parked by the kitchen table. "Why don't you and Ayesha draw the designs for your pizza? You can draw round a plate and then put on all the toppings you want to add."

"We want to make a smiley face." said Gabby.

"Well, then get drawing!" said Marissa putting the crayon tin between two sheets of paper, while the two girls climbed onto the bench seat.

…

"Mamma!"

The pizza design activity kept Gabby busy for a whole ten minutes. Ayesha was still busy colouring away with a yellow crayon; clearly her pizza was going to need a lot of cheese.

"Yes Gabby," said Marissa, looking up from chopping peppers; what didn't go on the pizzas could go in the salad.

"How do you stop boys following you?" Gabby asked. She had clambered up into the stool opposite the counter and was leaning on her hands like a customer talking to her bartender. It was kind of cute.

"Boys follow you?" Marissa asked amused.

"One boy; Timmy. He always follows me and wants to hold my hand."

"Have you told him you don't want to hold his hand?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." said Gabby. "But he says he's going to ma_w_-y me."

"Marry you!" corrected Marissa, making a point of rolling her 'r's to try and train Gabby from her lisp. "Isn't he a little young to want to get married?"

"Yeah," said Gabby. "He's five! I only played with him because he let me use his sparkly pencils. Now he won't go away."

"Isn't it nice that someone likes you?"

"But I don't want to marry him! He's a boy! E'sha and I are never going to get married. We are going to be p_w_in …princesses!" she said, remembering to pronounce her 'r'.

"I think you will have to marry a prince to become a princess." said Marissa with a laugh.

"No," said Gabby, her expression all serious, as this was something she had clearly though about. "Not if you're a Disney Princess. If you are a Disney princess you get to live at Disneyland and wear pretty dresses and have your picture taken every day!"

"That does sound like the perfect job for you!" exclaimed Marissa, enchanted by the little girl's determination.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do when I gw-ow up." said Gabby with a nod.

"But only if you can stop boys proposing to you." concluded Marissa thoughtfully. "Tell you what!" she said leaning closer to Gabby over the counter. "Next time Timmy tries to hold your hand why don't you tell him that you don't want to marry him, you just want to be his friend and see what happens."

"But what if he still follows me?"

"Then you help him find a friend who will want to play with him. There are lots of kids at play tots, I'm sure you can think of someone to be his friend!"

"Okay." said Gabby, resigned, clearly not convinced that suggestion would work.

"I've finished!" Ayesha cried from the kitchen table and came running over with her yellow picture with red, pink, green and blue squiggles all over it.

"It's wonderful. I'm not sure what we can use for the blue but we will do our best." Marissa said with a smile.

"I want to make a pw-incess pizza." said Gabby, giggling at the thought as she leaned further over the counter to see Ayesha's drawing.

Then Gabby froze as a thought struck her. Then she smiled.

"We could have a pw-incess party!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" said Marissa, surprised by Gabby's sudden glee.

"We could have a Pw-incess… Prrr-incess…" she corrected, "…Pizza Party, with crowns and dresses and sparkly stuff for M'anda!"

"For _Miranda_?" said Marissa raising a sceptical eyebrow, because it was clearly more for Gabby. But it might be a good idea.

Gabby and Ayesha were already bouncing with excitement.

…


	469. Chapter 469 : The Princess Pizza Party

**Why do bad people have to ruin the good things in life? My love to everyone in Boson. :o(**

**Also sorry for the lateness of the post…**

…

Bianca and Miranda entered the house to be greeted by Marissa, unexpectedly dressed in the burgundy ball gown, she had last worn at the Erica film premier, and a flimsy tiara.

"How are you?" Marissa asked with a wide smile.

"Tired." said Bianca, wearing a curious frown at Marissa's appearance. "I take it you've had an interested afternoon."

Marissa looked down at her dress.

"Ah. This was Gabby's idea. In Miranda's honour we are having a princess pizza party. So your highness," said Marissa, giving Miranda a low curtsey. "You have two ladies-in-waiting upstairs picking out your princess dress if you want to go up and get ready!"

"Okay." said Miranda, smiling at the idea and hurrying up the stairs.

Marissa then turned to Bianca, the concern returning to her eyes.

"So how are you really?" she asked stepping closer.

"Tired." repeated Bianca. "And mom turned up at the centre this afternoon."

"Did she apologise?"

"I didn't give her a chance. I told her if she couldn't accept my family then she couldn't be a part of it."

"Bianca!" exclaimed Marissa. "You said that to your mother?"

"I did." she said, "But I don't want to talk about it right now." Her eyes were drawn to Marissa's dress again. "So this party is for Miranda?"

"The princess part is probably more for Gabby." Marissa admitted. "But they have made some very happy pizzas and have rehearsed a little show, so that should give Miranda lots of happy thoughts for tonight."

"And I take it this dress is for me?" Bianca asked, unable to resist releasing her grip on her crutches and wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist.

Marissa smiled.

"Quite possibly." she said leaning in to steal a sensual welcome home kiss; pausing in time to catch Bianca's perfect smile before closing the gap.

"Hmm." sighed Bianca closing her eyes happily as Marissa pulled away. "Well, it's working." Her eyes opened and her smile widened. "And I love the tiara."

Marissa reached up to straighten the flimsy plastic crown balance precariously on her head.

"Well, you have one too." she said. "I picked you out a princess dress as well and put it in the downstairs room." she added nodding towards the old Nanny flat turned guest room. A nervousness touched her eyes at the necessary hint to Bianca disability.

"I _can_ manage the stairs." said Bianca, a small frown returning to her features.

"I just thought it would make it easier."

Seeing Marissa's discomfort at the awkwardness of the subject, Bianca acquiesced. Of course she was right; it was easier than having to climb all those stairs; and then climbing all the way back down again. Bianca just hated giving in to her lameness …but sometime you had to.

"It will probably be quicker as well." Bianca said eventually, her smile returning, making Marissa relax again.

In fact Marissa glanced at her watch and gave Bianca an apologetic grin.

"I've just got to finish in the kitchen." said Marissa, "You'll be okay?"

"I will."

"Just don't let anyone come through to the dining room until I come and get you." Marissa called, hurrying away with a swish of her skirt.

Bianca stood appreciating the retreating view for a moment... that dress really did look just as amazing from the back!

…

Bianca found Marissa had laid out a flowing purple summer dress and beside it were accessories from the kids dressing up box; a pearl tiara that had come to the girl's via one of her mother's weddings, a shiny white cloak and an ostrich feather fan.

She washed and changed quickly, putting on the tiara and tying the cloak around her shoulders; the fan she hung from one of the handles of her crutches.

She came out in time to see the grand procession of royal princess from upstairs.

Gabby came first, in her blue Cinderella ball gown, a pink purse hanging from her wrist and a silver and pink tiara on her head. Miranda followed, holding Ayesha by the hand as they walked down together. Miranda had her pretty pink fairy-princess gown on, and a gold crown and red cloak; dressed like a queen. Ayesha was wearing Gabby's yellow Belle ball gown which was a little bit too big for her, with another silver tiara and a wand. Bianca just wished she had a camera. They all looked amazing.

Luckily Marissa was well ahead of her.

She appeared, picking up the camera she had left sitting on the dresser just for this moment.

"Right, I think we need a princess picture." she said, her own princess outfit ruined by the fact she was now wearing an apron over the top.

The girls all gathered round smiling and Bianca tried to step out of shot.

"Oh no. You too Princess Purple." said Marissa gesturing for her to join in.

…

Pictures were taken of everyone, once Marissa took off her apron and handed Miranda the camera.

"So," said Marissa, putting the camera away, once her picture was taken. "I did actually come out here to say dinner is served. If you want to come through princesses, your pizza's await!"

Bianca followed the girls into the dining room. Marissa had been _very_ busy. There was pretty music playing softly in the background. The drapes were closed and there were fairy-lights twinkling in every corner. Marissa had covered the table with a dark blue velvet tablecloth, which Bianca eventually recognised as Marissa's old curtains from the pool house and she had laid the table with their gold edged glasses and china. She had even made aluminium foil stars which were pinned around the walls. The whole room sparkled, it looked magical.

Marissa hadn't lied about the pizza's either. Everyone had their own individual mini pizza, each with it's own crazy happy face on it.

Bianca looked across to Marissa in amazement, but Marissa was too busy watching the wondrous smile on Miranda's lips.

All this was in her honour! Bianca's eldest daughter was definitely going to be going to bed with happy thoughts tonight!

…


	470. Chapter 470 : The Show

After dinner all the princesses retired to the parlour for Gabby and Ayesha's show.

Camilla chose that moment to arrive, ready to collect Ayesha.

"What's going on?" she asked, at the sight of everyone dressing up in their finery.

"Shhh." said Bianca putting her finger on her lips. "We're about to have a song."

She gestured for Camilla to quickly join them on the couch. They waited for Gabby and Ayesha to emerge from the curtains. The two little girls looked ridiculously serious as they sang and danced '_the wheels on the bus'_ song in their princess dresses. Bianca had to stop her grin turning into a giggle. Especial the way Ayesha seemed to be yelling the words of the song rather than singing them. At some point she had clearly decided being loud was better than being in tune.

When the song was finished the audience gave the girls a rousing round of applause.

Spurred on by their success Gabby, made little rambling speech about their next song being the smiling song 'specially for Miranda, and then started singing '_The Ugly Bug Ball'._

This time Ayesha didn't know all the words, but she shouted along loudly to the few she knew and bounced along beside Gabby's dancing.

There was more happy applause when they were done.

"You're turn." said Gabby, jumping onto the couch next to Marissa. Ayesha climbed up beside her mom.

"My turn?" asked Marissa.

"You all have to do something for M'anda or it isn't a show!" said Gabby.

"Come on." said Bianca, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." said Marissa, getting up from the couch. "I'll have you know I'm a professional. I had the lead role in the middle school production of _Annie_."

"You were Annie?" asked Bianca, her smile growing. "Perfect casting."

"Is that a red head comment?" teased Marissa. "Yes, I played Annie, but I will have you know I got the part for my singing voice."

"Please sing a song from_ Annie_!" Miranda asked.

"Okay." said Marissa.

She gave them a rendition of '_Tomorrow_', hamming it up terribly just to make Bianca and Miranda laugh.

They all applauded eagerly when she was done.

"I think that means it's your turn." said Marissa, retaking her seat on the couch and giving Bianca a pointed smile.

"I'm fine with that." said Bianca, getting to her feet, with a little help from Miranda. "As this is a princess party I think a Disney song would be appropriate. Which would you like Miranda?"

Miranda thought for a moment, with Gabby chanting in her ear _'Little Mermaid… Little Mermaid… Little Mermaid…'_

"Can you sing '_Part of this World' _from _the Little Mermaid_?" Miranda asked, making her baby sister cheer with delight.

"Okay!" said Bianca, "If I can remember it all."

She sung her song, much more seriously than Marissa had. Thanks to Gabby's repeated viewing of her favourite Disney film she actually did know every word. Her audience were listening entranced. Ayesha was leaning against her mom's side with her head nodding. It was clearly almost her bedtime.

The applause was just as enthusiastic when she finished, waking Ayesha up from her doze in the process.

"Can you do something," Gabby asked, looking to Camilla now.

Camilla had been looking down at Ayesha, thinking about taking her home, and was a little thrown by the request.

"Well I can't sing. I could tell you a poem?" she suggested.

"It's fine if you want to get Ayesha to bed." said Marissa, giving her a way out.

"No, I can do a quick one in Miranda's honour."

She recited _'The Porcupine'_ by Roal Dahl, a funny little poem about the dangers of not looking where you sit, which made then all grin.

Camilla's poem was the last act in the show and it was decided that it was time for the little ones to go to bed.

Ayesha was happy to let her mommy scoop her up in her arms and carry her home. Camilla promised to return the fancy dress in the morning.

Gabby however looked less than happy about bedtime.

"Come on." said Marissa, scooting Gabby up from the couch. "You've had a very busy evening and it's time for bed. If you're quick I'll read you one story."

If there was a bedtime story in it for her that was a whole different matter; Gabby hurried away.

Miranda got up too.

"It's not your bed-time yet." said Bianca, watching her eldest heading for the door with concern.

"I know." said Miranda, "But I have a lot of happy thoughts to write down before I go to sleep."

"You've had a good night then?"

"The best!" said Miranda, she was actually smiling. Smiles before bedtime was something Bianca hadn't seen from Miranda in quite a while.

…


	471. Chapter 471 : The Dance

While Bianca took final charge of getting her girls all nestled snug in their beds, Marissa called Kendall's house to check on AJ and wish him goodnight. From the brief conversation they shared it sounded like he'd had an 'awesome' evening of computers games, race cars and action films. It was probably a good thing he wasn't here for the princess party, he wouldn't have appreciated it quite as much.

When Bianca came back down stairs, after tucking in Miranda, she found Marissa tidying up the dining room.

"Two dinner parties in two nights." said Bianca, giving her a hand by stacking up the plates, "You've done an amazing job."

"Well tonight was worth it for Miranda's smile. And it kept the tiny twosome happy for a few hours."

Marissa took the stack of plates from Bianca and carried them back through to the kitchen.

Realising that on her crutches there wasn't much more help she could offer, not that there was much left to tidy, Bianca turned her attention to the fairy lights draped over the two china cabinets.

"They look so pretty," Bianca said with a sigh, "It's almost a shame to take them down."

"Well don't." said Marissa stepping back into the room. She paused in the doorway, dimming the lights, and gave Bianca a wide smile. "I do know that Miranda isn't the only one that needs cheering up today!"

Marissa was also next to the speakers and the room was suddenly filled with smooth jazz.

Marissa ditched her plastic tiara as she moved closer to Bianca.

Bianca's own grin beamed as she began to realise the possibilities involved with the low lighting, sultry music and Marissa in _that_ dress.

Marissa's fingers reached up to seductively pull free the bow that fasten the kiddies cloak around Bianca's neck.

"I thought we could have the rest of this evening to ourselves." said Marissa, gliding the dressing-up cape from Bianca's shoulders. "Would you care to dance?"

Bianca eagerly dropped her crutches to one side and slipped her arms around Marissa's waist.

"I would like that very much!"

They turned slow circles in the dining room, holding each other close. Marissa, using Bianca's slight height advantage to rest her head on her shoulder. Her right hand was resting on Bianca's other shoulder, the ticklish touch of her finger caressing the bumps of scar tissue on Bianca's neck and along her shoulder blade.

"So you didn't finish telling me about today." said Marissa, lifting her head in order to look Bianca's in the eye.

"Actually, it went well." said Bianca, thoughtfully, shifting her hold on Marissa's hips in order to keep her balance with Marissa's change of position. "It somehow wasn't as bad as I had imagined. I suppose the true test will be if Miranda can sleep through the night."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm here in the arms of the woman I love." said Bianca, pulling Marissa close again. "To quote someone very wise, 'I'm so much better than okay!'"

Marissa grinned; she had said that line the morning after their first night together over a year ago; how did Bianca remember those things?

"And your mom?" she asked, Bianca's statement about Erica when she had just gotten home had worried her.

"My mom is not something I want to be thinking about right now." said Bianca; bending so close Marissa could feel the heat of her breath against her cheek. "My mind is more focused on how much I love you… and how you should wear this dress every night!" Her hands slid across the sides of the dress's fitted bodice as she spoke

Marissa laughed at the complement. Bianca was clearly avoiding by making light of the situation, but now wasn't the time to push.

"I'll have to take the dress off sometimes." she said light-heartedly.

Bianca sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hmmm, that's good too."

Marissa laughed even louder.

"You flirt!"

Bianca smirked and rubbed noses with Marissa.

"You love it!"

Marissa closed the gap and kissed her sweetly, still grinning.

"I love you."

…


	472. Chapter 472 : Still awake

Miranda closed her eyes, her head filled with the silliness of the evening; the dressing-up; the pizzas; the songs. She had drawn pictures and written it all out under her mommy's watchful eye. She had never before gone to bed with so many happy thoughts. Surely tonight the nightmares wouldn't come…

But just the thought of the nightmare brought it right back. The image of 'daddy' hurting her mom…

She tried to distract herself with her happy thoughts but it didn't work.

She tried to remember her mother's words after the talk they had had with Dr Stanhope, _'the past is the past and that will never change the fact that I love you!'._

But it also didn't change the images repeating in her head.

But then she noticed something she hadn't notice before, 'daddy' was leering at her at her mommy, but mommy was watching her now, and she was smiling. In fact she seemed to be mouthing '_It's going to be alright…_'

She wanted to believe it, but daddy was still hurting her mommy and she wanted the image to go away…

Unable to pretend that sleep was coming Miranda sat up and turned on her bedside light. She needed more happy thoughts; she needed to wipe the nightmare away. She got out her journal and pencil from her bedside table, she was going to play Dr Stanhope's happy thoughts game trying to out-happy her bad thoughts. Maybe that would chase the images away?

…

On their way up to bed after a romantic evening of slow dancing and slower kisses, Bianca couldn't help but notice the light on in Miranda's room.

"I'll just go and check on her." she said.

Marissa touched her back and gave her supportive smile.

"Call me if you need me." she said.

Bianca nodded and headed down the corridor towards the light.

She pushed open the door to find her eldest daughter sat up in bed, scribbling away in her happy thoughts journal.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Bianca asked quietly.

Miranda jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I… I'm sorry." said Miranda putting down her pencil and guiltily looking down at her book.

Bianca came close to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached out and pulled the hair back away from her daughter's face, forcing her to look up at her.

"Don't be sorry."

Miranda sighed.

"I don't want to be a baby." she said meekly.

"Who would call you a baby? You are incredibly brave!"

"It won't go away. I know I should be better now but when I close my eyes…"

Miranda's lip was quivering. She was over-tired, upset and still haunted by her bad dreams. Bianca had high hopes after their talk and their night of silliness, but the doctor had warned this wouldn't be a quick fix.

"Come on." said Bianca, getting up from her perch on the bed, "Grab your pillow!"

"What?"

"Come on, you need your sleep and you sleep better when I'm around to chase the nightmares away."

Mommy was offering her a chance to sleep in her bed; she wasn't going to wait to be asked twice. Miranda grabbed her pillow and followed her mommy out of the room.

Marissa was getting into her nightclothes when they entered.

"She's still not sleeping." said Bianca, "I thought to guarantee that she sleeps..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Of course." said Marissa, giving Miranda a grin. "You know you mommy sleeps better when you're around as well, otherwise she is tossing and turning all night worrying about you!"

Miranda nodded. She put her pillow beside her mommy's and climbed into the big bed. Mommy bent down and tucked her in.

"You settle," said Bianca, "I'll be in bed in a moment."

Miranda snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes. She was surrounded by the sound of her mommy and 'Rissa quietly getting ready for bed in the background; there was the familiar scents and warmth and sense of safety that came from being in her mommy's room.

Miranda was fast asleep even before her mommy came to bed.

…


	473. Chapter 473 : Sisters

The next morning Bianca found Kendall in the office at _Fusion_. She just had to look at Kendall and her older sister knew she needed to talk.

Kendall excused herself from her chat with Randi about the release date for the new colours in the _Midnight Shadow_ line and grabbed her coat.

"Why don't I buy you a coffee." said Kendall heading for the elevator. Bianca smiled gratefully and followed her.

…

They went downstairs to _ConFusion_. Kendall ordered them a drink at the bar and led Bianca across to the seclusion of a booth.

"So spill!" said Kendall as she took her seat.

Bianca smiled sadly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Miranda…"

Kendall visible relaxed,

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say our mom had done something!"

Bianca's expression spoke a million words. Kendall wasn't far off the mark, Erica clearly had upset her, but that wasn't her sister's reason for being here!

"So Miranda." said Kendall, opting to avoid the clearly unwelcome subject of their mother.

"You offered before to talk to her." said Bianca, her features softening again as she spoke of her daughter.

"Whatever you need." said Kendall.

"I just… I've spoken to Dr Stanhope and we've had the 'conversation'" said Bianca, adding the quotation marks with her fingers. "In truth it didn't go too badly. But it hasn't done anything to chase away the nightmares. I just thought if she could talk to someone who sees rape from the same side she does..?"

Kendall reached across the table and squeezed her distressed baby sister by the hand.

"Whatever you need." she repeated. "I could speak to her tonight if you want!"

"Would you?" said Bianca hopefully. "I'm running out of ideas. She slept in our bed again last night and she still has nightmares or wakes up with little panic attacks. It breaks my heart that she can't let it go… or it won't let her go!"

"I can come over after school or she could come to mine?"

"Do you need Dr Stanhope to mediate?" Bianca asked, "I could ask him. It helped me!"

Kendal wasn't sure how she felt about the thought of a shrink listening in.

"I think," said Kendall, "That if we want Miranda to feel like this is normal it needs to be just a conversation between us."

Bianca nodded gratefully.

"I just think there are still things she's not telling me!" said Bianca, a broken-hearted catch in her voice.

"Hey," said Kendall, squeezing her sister's hand again. "I'll talk to her. I know it's impossible but just try not to worry."

"Thank you!" said Bianca her smile once more returning.

…

When the drinks arrived, conversation turned to AJ and Spike's sleepover and the princess party and the two sisters relaxed into their familiar friendship.

"Gabby is just a sweetheart, isn't she." said Kendall when she heard the party was her youngest niece's idea.

"She really is." said Bianca, "And Ayesha was just so cute! I still can't believe Marissa did all that on top of the less than successful dinner party the night before..."

As she spoke, Bianca's face fell as she trailed off; brought back to the subject she had earlier tried to avoid.

"Just tell me what she did." said Kendall, referring to their mother; although she already had a good idea.

"She basically, after being rude to Marissa all night for no reason, then went on to accuse her having an affair with Scott! I just… I just can't have her doing that to me again! Interfering and ruining my life. I told her if she couldn't accept my family them she couldn't be part of it! She hasn't spoken to me since."

"You did the right thing." said Kendall, "Jackson is trying to distract her with the wedding plans. This will blow over, it's clearly her new obsession."

Bianca sighed,

"And don't her usual obsessions end up blowing up on everyone's faces. I just can't have that happening to my family! It's too precious."

"Honestly, I think we both know our mom can rant and scheme all she wants, it won't even put a dint in your relationship with Marissa. You two are meant to be!"

Bianca smiled.

"I guess if you look at it that way!"

"What other way is there to look at it? We've survived Erica being Erica all these years. Just think of it as good practice for Marissa to help her cope with all the years to come!"

Bianca laughed, but she shook her head.

"You know at some point she's going to have to stop using that as an excuse, _Erica being Erica..!"_

"Well it looks like you didn't excuse it!" said Kendall in all seriousness, "Maybe this time she will actually learn to leave well alone!"

Kendall and Bianca shared a sage nod and then grinned in unison, and then the laughing started. _Who were they kidding?_

"It was a nice thought!" said Bianca through the giggles.

"…Not going to happen!" said Kendall with a grin.

"…Not going to happen!" Bianca agreed still smiling.

…


	474. Chapter 474 : Quick Change

"Hey!" said Caleb giving Marissa a grin. "So do you have any news for me?"

It was lunchtime at Krystal's and she had come over to take his order.

Marissa grinned back.

"I'd like to say yes!" she said. "I accept your job offer."

Caleb looked happy.

"That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed, "Do you know when you can start?"

Marissa looked across to where her mother was chatting with Opal at the counter.

"I need to talk to Krystal first." she said, "But I'll get back to you!" She flipped open the cover of her order book. "But in the meantime, what can I get you?"

…

Marissa was taking an order back to the kitchen from Caleb's table when her mom stepped into her path.

"So are we going to have a proper conversation about your resignation?" Krystal asked.

Marissa grinned an apology.

"We probably should." she said.

"Come and see me in my office when you're done." said Krystal, nodding towards an empty booth at the opposite end of the room to Caleb's.

"I'll be five minutes." said Marissa.

…

Marissa took a seat in her mother's _'office'_.

"I suppose I should really ask about how long I need to work out my contract." said Marissa, not sure how formal this conversation was going to be.

"Did Caleb say when he wanted you to start?" Krystal asked, glancing across to the man who was poaching away her daughter.

"He wasn't specific, but reading between the lines I think he wanted me there as soon as possible."

"Well if you need to you can start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Marissa in surprise. "I'm that dispensable?"

Krystal laughed.

"Of course not honey, you will greatly missed! But this isn't the job you set your heart on. You need to get back to what you love! I'm you mother as well as you employer and I want you to be happy!"

Marissa smiled gratefully.

"And Camilla is more than capable of carrying the torch." Marissa added.

"More than capable!" agreed Krystal.

Marissa sat smiling at her mother not sure what else needed to be said.

"Maybe you should tell Caleb." Krystal suggested. "Tell him you can start ASAP!"

Marissa nodded, but she hesitated as she became lost in her thoughts, how was this change in jobs going to change her family. This was all happening so fast!

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked, noticing the hesitation in her daughter's expression.

"It's just the timing…"

Krystal waited patiently for Marissa to explain.

Marissa took a deep breath.

"The new job will mean longer hours, trips away from home. It's a complete change. Can we afford that? Everything that's going on with Miranda… Bianca's health… and now Erica…"

"What do you think Bianca would say?" Krystal asked sagely.

Marissa laughed.

"She would kick my butt for not following my dreams."

"Well then. Follow your dream. You managed before as a lawyer to take care of AJ, and you're not alone in this by any means. You need a baby sitter at any time you only need to ask."

Marissa nodded and gave her mother a grateful smile.

"So big changes…" she said nervously.

"Changes can be a good thing."

…

"One Tempura Green Beans." said Marissa, putting the plate down in front of Caleb.

"Thank you." said the former mountain man, picking up his knife and fork.

"And… um… if you need me, apparently I can start tomorrow." said Marissa, still a little in shock at how quickly her life was turning around.

Caleb looked up.

"Really!" he said happily, reaching out to shake her hand. "Well then attorney, all I can say is, I look forward to seeing with you at the Courtland offices tomorrow and we shall sort out your contract!"

Marissa smiled and walked away.

So that was it, tomorrow she was a lawyer again; she just hoped she could remember how.

…


	475. Chapter 475 : Miranda and her aunt

**Merry Monday everyone.**

**I'm sorry to announce there will only be three chapters this week up to Wednesday as I'm off for a mini getaway. The story will resume next Monday**

**SPOILERS : Kendall and Miranda have a heart to heart and Marissa gets ready for her new job.**

...

Miranda thought it was a bit strange when Aunt Kendall came to the house with Spike and Ian after school. Aunt Kendall said that she had come to ask a very special favour of Miranda to test out some new products of the Fusion Junior range. Gabby cried out that she wanted to help too but Aunt Kendall said she needed Miranda.

Mommy was smiling and encouraging her. Miranda wondered if this was another idea to help give her happy thoughts for bedtime. She didn't mind, it sounded like fun.

So Aunt Kendall left Ian and Spike to play with AJ and Gabby and took Miranda back to Fusion headquarters.

Set out on the table in the middle of the room was a small array of boxed make-up sets.

"I wonder if you could look at this packaging." said Kendal. "We are trialling different Christmas designs and I want to know which ones you think are most successful."

Miranda sat at the desk and reached out to pull the five different boxes in front of her. One of them had silly cartoon reindeer on it; one a weird female snowman. The one that drew her attention was gold and shiny like a Christmas bauble and the makeup boxes inside were also all round like Christmas tree decorations in green and gold and red.

"I like this one." said Miranda. "The others look a little babyish."

"That was quick." said Aunt Kendall.

Miranda smiled, happy that she had been useful.

"Can you have a longer look at all of them and tell us what works and what doesn't." said Kendall; she had an official form that she passed to Miranda. "They are all numbered. Just don't take them apart because they are our only models. I'll go and find you a soda."

"Okay." said Miranda, having a closer look at the other boxes.

…

Kendall came back a few minutes later with two glasses of cola.

"So how are we doing?" she asked as she watched Miranda carefully filling out her form.

"Okay." she said, as she concentrated on her handwriting.

"And how are you doing... yourself?" Aunt Kendall asked, taking a seat beside her and putting down the glasses.

Miranda put down her pencil and looked up.

"I'm okay." she said, slightly quieter.

"Still having bad dreams?"

Miranda nodded.

"I do know a little about how you feel, you know?" said Aunty Kendall kindly.

Miranda looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You were like me." said Miranda. "Your daddy hurt Erica to make you."

"Yes he did."

"Did you have bad dreams?"

Aunt Kendall sighed.

"It wasn't quite the same. Erica was very young when Richard Fields hurt her. Too young to be a mother so she gave me away."

"Richard Fields. You know his name."

"Yes." said Kendall. "I sought him out. I grew up believing that my mother gave me away because she didn't care; that she didn't love me, so I tried to find my father instead. I didn't know what he had done to her."

"You met your daddy?"

"I did. He pretended to be nice but he was still a predator; still after little girls… Before I knew what he was I left him alone with your mother. That was a mistake."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Oh no, your mommy kicked him and bit him. She got him good."

Miranda looked please about that.

"What I'm trying to say… very badly… is that I had no idea why Erica gave me away. When I found out I felt sick… sick to my stomach. I was suddenly a part of a crime of no fault of my own. I found out the reason I grew up without my family around me was because I was a reminder of something that Erica didn't want to admit ever happened. It took years for us to find the closeness we have now. Years for Erica to be able to accept me and for me to stop feeling guilty and being jealous of Bianca for having all the things that I'd always wanted."

"You were jealous of mommy?"

Aunt Kendall lent back and exclaimed with expressive arm movements,

"I was sooooo jealous. We hated each other. I mean we used to fight all the time."

Miranda smiled and shook her head not believing it. Mommy and Aunt Kendall were the best-est sisters, they could never be mad at each other.

"Oh we did." said Kendall to her disbelieving niece. "And do you know what actually brought us together?"

Miranda shook her head.

Aunt Kendall gave her a little poke.

"You..! Your mommy's rape was horrifying, but it helped me realise how strong and how amazing my baby sister was. And then I found out she was pregnant! I went to tell her that if she didn't want to have the child that I would understand. Why would she want to be reminded of the man who had hurt her so badly? But she did want to keep her child… because of me. She already knew that you were not to blame for what your daddy had done; that you would be your own perfect little person, just like it wasn't my fault what happened to Erica all those years before. I think that is the first time anyone had ever made me feel like that. I spent years fighting for my right to be recognised, believing that I must be a bad person because I had come from such a bad place. But your mommy didn't see it like that. She knew I was just as much a victim as my mother was."

Miranda was watching her, but didn't know what to say.

"So mommy kept me because of you?" she asked.

"Your mommy kept you because she loved you!" exclaimed Kendall, "You must know that! Your mommy loves you so much she started a charity in your name. A charity that helps thousands of women and children all over the world that had been hurt the same way she had as a way to ensure that no one should suffer that kind of pain alone, hers or mine! That is an _obscene_ amount of love. What other little girl do you know who has a name famous for saving lives?"

"No one." said Miranda quietly.

"Well there you go!" said Kendall brightly.

"Do you look like your daddy?" Miranda asked.

"I have blue eyes which must have come from him." said Kendall slowly.

Miranda swallowed.

"Do I look like my daddy? Mommy says I look like me but…"

The little girl trailed off and looked down.

"You've never seen a picture of him have you?" said Kendall.

Miranda shook her head.

Kendall sighed, wondering if she was over stepping her mark, but she could understand Miranda's interest. She herself had started into the mirror when she first found out about the rape to try and see how much of her father she could see there. Now Miranda knew the implications of her birth, and that rape was more than just a word, she was probably doing the same.

"Shall we find a picture." Kendall asked turning to the computer on the desk beside her.

…

It took a little bit of searching on-line to find a photograph of Michael Cambias. It was an old group publicity shot from Cambias industry and he was sitting in the front row beside his father.

"There he is." said Kendall, pointing to the face on the screen.

He didn't look quite as she remembered him. The smug grin was the same but his sharp nose and dark eyes had somehow slipped her mind.

"That's my daddy?" asked Miranda peering closely at the screen.

"That's the monster." said Kendall.

Miranda looked up at her aunt, confused.

"He doesn't look like I imagined!" she said.

"What did you imagine?" said Kendall.

Miranda bit her lip.

"He doesn't look like me."

Kendall smiled.

"No, you have your mommy's nose and your mommy's chin. The only thing you inherited from that man is maybe a little of his blonde hair. But you grandfather was fair haired too, so you might not even have that."

"He doesn't look like me!" said Miranda again, genuinely surprised.

"That's good news?" asked Kendall noticing a smile appear in Miranda's lips.

"If he doesn't look like me then I don't look like him!"

That simply fact seemed to have lifted a huge weight from her niece that Kendall hadn't even realised was there.

…


	476. Chapter 476 : Catching up

Bianca heard the front door close and stepped out of the parlour to find Marissa coming through to hang her coat in the mud room. Bianca was surprised to see her looking a little shell shocked.

"What's happened?" Bianca asked concerned as Marissa walked forward for a welcome home kiss.

"It looks like tomorrow I get to wear my big lawyer's hat!" said Marissa, as if still processing the news.

Bianca grinned.

"That's fast." she said rewarding her with a kiss.

Marissa smiled and frowned at the same time.

"But good news," Bianca concluded, "You are an awesome lawyer!"

"As long as I really remember how." Marissa said.

"What does _de facto_ mean?" asked Bianca testing her; loosening her grip in her crutches to wrap her arms around Marissa's waist.

"_De facto_? It means 'In truth' or 'actually'." replied Marissa, "Something that exists in fact but not in law."

"What is an _affidavit_?"

"A written statement made under oath." Marissa said, a smile appearing as she realised what her girlfriend was doing.

"_Habeas corpus_?"

"A judicial request to produce a prisoner held by law enforcement, and to justify their confinement."

"Is that really what it means?" said Bianca in surprise. "I didn't know that. I thought it had something to do with dead bodies. I think that means you pass the technical side of the test."

Marissa was grinning wider now.

"So is there a physical?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist in return.

Bianca sighed and then placed another soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You have no problem passing that test."

Their cosy moment was disturbed by a whoop and then thundering footsteps tearing down the stairs as four children rushed past.

Marissa turned her head as they hurried by.

"Hi mom… bye mom." cried AJ as he raced after Spike into the parlour.

Marissa was surprised to see Bianca's nephew's here.

"Kendall is talking to Miranda," Bianca explained, "I said we could watch her boys."

Marissa nodded in understanding.

"Are we feeding them?" she asked, her hands still happily resting on her girlfriend's hips.

"A third dinner party?" Bianca said thoughtfully, they had already had a busy couple of days.

"We could get a take-out." Marissa suggested, "I have been craving Chinese food."

"Mmm noodles." said Bianca. "I think that sounds like a plan. When Kendall comes back we can see if they want to stay."

Suddenly there was a loud thump and crunch from the next door.

"Although first." said Bianca, replacing her grip on her crutches and straightening up, "We had better make sure the kid's aren't destroying the house!"

Marissa quickly headed into the parlour, turning on 'mom mode'.

"Okay I think we need find a quieter game, don't you?" she announced to the suddenly sheepish crowd of children standing around a fallen lamp.

…

When Kendall brought Miranda back from Fusion, Bianca had managed to distract the kids with a game of _Clue_. Ian and Gabby were on her detective team and so far they weren't doing very well.

"Did you have fun?" Bianca asked her daughter, as she came to sit beside them on the couch.

Miranda nodded and smiled.

"She has excellent taste." said Kendall, "She picked out the one that performed best in our focus groups so it was very useful…"

The make-up testing had of course been a ruse for the real reason for their time alone but Kendall gave Bianca a wink, as if to say that went well too.

"Will you be much longer?" Kendall asked, looking at her watch, "Cara's cooking us dinner tonight!"

"No we are not." said Marissa moving her piece into the Ballroom. "I declare it's Miss Scarlet in the conservatory with the lead pipe!"

She checked the envelope and then spread the cards out for everyone to see that she was right.

"You're too good at this." said AJ sulkily.

"I'm more than happy to give you a rematch." she said.

"But not tonight." said Bianca getting to her feet. "Spike and Ian are off home and we have to think about dinner or I won't get my pills in time."

Marissa ruffled her son's hair.

"Will you pack up?"

"Okay." he said resignedly.

"I'll go and get the take-out menu. Who fancy's some Chinese food!"

That suggestion got a cheer from everyone.

Before she left, Bianca seized the chance to give her sister a big hug.

"Thank you for this." she said.

Kendall smiled warmly back.

"No, thank you. It reminded me what a great sister I have!" Then she waved at the rest of the kids as Spike and Ian said their goodbyes. "Take care!" she called, saving her biggest smile for Miranda, who grinned confidently back. Hopefully their little talk had helped.

…


	477. Chapter 477 : Sweet Dreams

That night, after Marissa had come in to wish Miranda goodnight, mommy sat on the edge of her bed as they went through her happy thoughts for the night. Miranda found herself looking at her mom's face and thinking of the picture Aunt Kendall had shown her. She did look like her mom, she really did!

"What are you looking at?" Bianca's asked as she noticed her daughter's stares.

"You!" said Miranda.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I don't look like my daddy."

"I know, you look like…"

"…like me!" finished Miranda.

"Exactly." said Bianca.

"That's my happy though." said Miranda.

"What is?"

"That I look like me!"

…

That night Miranda curled into her pillow determined that this night when the bad dreams came she was going to be the big brave girl she was also told she was.

The dream did come but it was different. It was still a horrible scene to be playing in her head but the man she saw… she knew it wasn't her daddy, because her daddy didn't look like that! And the woman screaming… she knew now wasn't her mommy, because mommy had told her what had happened and it wasn't that. It was just a film, just pretend, like Harry Potter and his magic wand and Marvin Marvin not really being an alien from space. It wasn't real.

She fought to get back to her happy thoughts; being all grown up and looking at all the make-up sets for Aunt Kendall; the Chinese food and Gabby winning the battle for the last Spring Roll; played Clue again after dinner and how she and AJ secretly cheated together so Marissa couldn't win.

That had been fun…

And just like magic, the bad dream evaporated and Miranda went to sleep with a smile on her face.

…

**See you next Monday.**

**:o)**


	478. Chapter 478 : Just another morning here

**Sorry for the very late post - my holiday extended a little :).**

**SPOILERS - this week - Marissa gets back to being a lawyer, Miranda gets to grips with her nightmares and Kendall gets cosy with Griffin.**

**...**

Bianca sighed into her pillow. She could hear the sound of someone moving about her bedroom and opened one eye. She was expecting to see Miranda sneaking towards the bed, a sad look of guilt on her face for not being able to stay in her own bed. Instead Bianca was faced with bright morning sunshine creeping on around the edge of the blinds and Marissa emerging from the closet with an armful of clothes.

"It can't be morning yet?" Bianca muttered.

"I'm afraid it is." said Marissa. "Sorry to wake you, but I have a wardrobe emergency."

Bianca sat up; a little more alert after seeing from the bedside clock it was after seven.

"What's the emergency?" she asked, pulling her arms above her head for a full morning stretch.

"'Big lawyer hat' day remember." said Marissa, going over the pile of clothing she had laid out over the back of the dressing table chair. "I haven't dressed for the office in over a year I'm having a little crisis!"

She held up two outfits, a navy dress with a grey blazer and a black trouser suit with a coral-red blouse.

"What do you think?"

"Give me my morning kiss and I might tell you." said Bianca with a smirk.

Marissa grinned back.

"Sorry." she said, stepping quickly to the side of the bed to plant a soft kiss on Bianca's lips. "Good morning!"

Bianca moaned her approval.

"So?" Marissa asked as she pulled away, holding up her outfit options again.

"Brown trousers; with that red shirt, not the black - it's too formal. And that brown tweed jacket that is still in the pile. The colour brings out your eyes!"

"Okay." said Marissa, finding Bianca's suggestion from heap of clothes on the chair. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure."

"Although I'm not sure bringing out my eyes should be a consideration"

"Well it should be!" said Bianca still smiling, as she stretched again and swung her legs carefully out of bed, searching the floor by her bedside for her crutches. "So, no sign of Miranda?" She was concerned by her daughter's absence.

"No." said Marissa. "But I did poke my head round her door a little while ago; your angel was fast asleep!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." said Marissa, although it was clearly a lie.

"You can't be that nervous." said Bianca incredulously.

Bianca was still sitting on the edge of the bed but Marissa was near enough for Bianca to draw her closer. She rested a hand on her girlfriend's left hip as she looked up at her.

Marissa only sighed in reply.

"Hey, you are an amazing lawyer!" said Bianca encouragingly, "Caleb wouldn't have been so keen to snap you up otherwise. You saved my kids. Uncle Jack says you have a great head on you shoulder's. You have nothing to be nervous about!"

"It's still a big change for all of us!"

"None of that!" warned Bianca, pulling her girlfriend even closer. "You are awesome! You get out there and be awesome! We'll all still be here waiting for you when you get home!"

Marissa left her nerves behind to smile back at Bianca's up-turned grin.

"I love you." she said, cupping Bianca's cheek and bending down to press her lips to Bianca's.

The kiss grew more heated as Bianca's hands grabbed at her waist.

"…But this isn't getting you ready for work." said Bianca with teasing smile as Marissa eventually pulled away.

Marissa grinned and nodded as she turned back to her outfit now spread out on the bed.

"And it certainly isn't getting the kids up and ready for school..!" said Bianca, finally getting up from her perch on the edge of the bed.

It was time to start the new day!

…


	479. Chapter 479 : Old job - new job

Breakfast in the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler household had been fun this morning; with the kids… especially AJ… excited for Marissa's new job. Now she was stepping up to the doors of Courtland Legal division Marissa's nerves were returning. This _had_ been her job… this had been her place of work! But it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed for her and for her family.

She walked up to the front desk. She didn't recognise the receptionist; it had been a girl called Kathy in her day, always juggling telephone calls and appointment schedules with a permanent air of disorder. The new woman looked very professional and very organised.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked as Marissa approached; her smile bright and practiced.

"Marissa Tasker to see Caleb Courtland." said Marissa peering over the top of the desk to try and see her name on the computer screen.

"I have a Marissa Chandler." said the woman looking at her records.

"It's Tasker." said Marissa firmly. "I don't use my married name any more!"

"Okay, I shall have to phone through to verify." said the woman, still a consummate professional. "If you could sign the visitor's book?"

"Of course." said Marissa stepping back from the desk and picking up a pen to sign in.

Marissa hid her smile at the sight of the woman's professional veneer cracking as she spoke on the phone to someone who could only be Caleb himself. The receptionist clearly had soft spot for her boss.

She put down the phone and cleared her throat.

"Mr Courtland said to go right through." said the woman, her professionalism returning. "Do you know where you are going?"

"I think I remember." said Marissa and then she gave the woman a wider smile and held out her hand in introduction. "And as we shall be working together in the future I think we should start on the right foot. I'm Marissa."

The woman smiled back but didn't shake her hand.

"Victoria." said the woman, "And if you want to stay on my good side you don't call me Vicky!"

"Understood." said Marissa with a grin.

…

Caleb's office was exactly where she remembered. He was sitting at his desk when she knocked at his door and he called for her to come in.

"I hope Vicky didn't give you any trouble." said Caleb getting up and signalling for Marissa to take a seat. "She's a ruthless receptionist; just what we needed to sharpen this place up!"

Marissa took the proffered seat and smiled at the way Caleb had clearly taken to teasing his new receptionist, a clear sign he had a soft spot for her too.

Caleb took a perch on the end of his desk.

"I took the liberty of drawing up an employment contract along similar lines as before but I want to give you special responsibility for corporate business practice."

"What happened to the easing in you promised me?" said Marissa, "I'm probably a little rusty and I've missed a lot over the last couple of years."

"Which is why you will be working alongside me and Liza for the first few months until you are back into the swing of things." said Caleb, returning to his seat behind the desk. "Not that I think you need that long to settle, you were always a quick study."

"…But you want me to start right away on this Chandler business!" concluded Marissa.

Caleb smiled at her instant understanding of the situation.

"We have the proposal documents and the portfolios for Chandler from our last offer. Scott and Brooke have agreed to another meeting to have a new look at our proposal but I think Adam is going to be the biggest hurdle when it comes to making a deal that benefits us both."

"He will be out of hospital in a few days' time. Maybe when he is back in the board room he will recognise the amount of work that will be needed to save his business."

"That is the hope." said Caleb, "But there is still a lot of work to do to make this offer acceptable for him. He's the one we have to win over. I think Scott would sell tomorrow if he could, that lad is starting to look desperate!"

"So what do you need me to do?" Marissa asked.

Caleb patted a stack of documents in his in tray.

"We will sort out Chandler later. I think if you could first familiarise yourself with the routine; that would be best. Liza has taken your old office. I want you to spend the morning with her going over your areas of responsibility and she can update you on a couple of recent changes. You'll eventually be in Gladys' office by the coffee machine but for now just get comfortable; get reading. Liza will also sort out the HR side of things and then we shall have a full briefing tomorrow."

"Okay." said Marissa, picking up the copy of her new contract and giving it a quick perusal.

Caleb then gave her one of his rare wide smiles.

"And Marissa," he exclaimed, "Can I just say, it's great to have you back!"

…


	480. Chapter 480 : Thank you!

**For my regular reviewer ct2191 - the Kinks you requested... Thank you for your daily dose of support!**

...

When Bianca walked into the Fusion offices she could see Kendall with her back to her.

"Hey!" she called, a wide smile on her lips.

Kendall turned with a file in her hand; she looked surprised to see her baby sister.

Bianca couldn't stop her grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, stumbling forward to pull her sister into a huge bear hug.

Kendall gave her sudden assailant a hug in return.

"What did I do to deserve that?" she asked.

Bianca stepped back still smiling at her sister.

"What you said to Miranda! She slept through the night. No apparent bad dreams; no panic attacks! What did you do?!"

Kendall grinned, finally understanding her sister delight.

"I don't think it was all me!" said Kendall. "But you were right that there were a few questions she had that she didn't feel comfortable asking you."

Bianca's smile faded at that thought.

"Oh, nothing like that!" exclaimed Kendall grasping Bianca's arm in comfort. "She wanted to see his picture. Michael. Was that all right? I found her one online. I think she was struggling with the thought of how much she had inherited from him. I think I persuaded her that she is all you!"

Bianca's faltering smile regained its brilliance.

"That's what she meant last night." said Bianca finally understanding. "Her happy thought was that she looked like herself!"

Kendall rubbed her sister's arm encouragingly.

"And really I did very little. I just explained how amazing you were helping me to come to terms with my past and that from the second you decided to keep Miranda you loved her fiercely and never blamed her for a moment for where she came from. You had already done the hard work; I just had to do the explaining."

"Well you did good." said Bianca, her own modesty not letting her allow Kendall to hand back all the praise. "I just had to stop by and say thank you!"

"Well it was my pleasure." said Kendall. "I'm here whenever you need me!"

"I know." said Bianca. "The same goes for me. If you need anything; a baby sitter perhaps so you can go out on a date! Anything like that…"

"Is that a pointed comment about my love life?" Kendall asked amusement in her tone.

"More about the lack of it." said Bianca. "I just want to see you happy. And I know you like Griffin. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm…" began Kendall, but a thought stalled her comment, '_What was she waiting for?'_

"I just think we haven't found the right moment."

"Well if I've learnt anything recently," said Bianca, "It's that sometimes you have to make the moment happen or it may not ever …happen." finishing less eloquently than she had hoped.

"When did you become a love guru?" asked Kendall with a smirk.

"When I realised that I had a better love life than my gorgeous sister. And it's not like the man of your dreams isn't living under your roof… and loves you right back. But you are both as bad as each other." Bianca starred pointedly at her sister. "Come on Kendall, it's about time you did something about this!"

"I'll think about it." said Kendall, smiling at her sisters antics.

"You better do more than think!" said Bianca in mock annoyance.

…

Kendall and Bianca's moment of bonding was disturbed by the ping of the elevator. Erica emerged, and smiled at the sight of her youngest daughter.

"Bianca!" she exclaimed, "I knew you would come back eventually."

Bianca's smile however had vanished as she turned towards her mother.

"Well I accept your apology." said Erica, breezing forward, failing to notice the look of thunder in her daughter's eyes. "I know you didn't mean all those things you said to me. You could hardly choose Krystal Carey's daughter over your own mother! And we will fix this. I've already…"

"I came here to see Kendall." said Bianca flatly, interrupting her mother in full flow. "And I would choose Marissa over you every time. I don't owe you anything, let alone an apology. It's you that needs to say sorry to Marissa and to me!"

"Nonsense." said Erica surprised by Bianca's words, "She's clearly brain-washed you! I'm you mother..!"

"And sadly there is nothing can do about that!" said Bianca curtly. "But I meant every word I said. If you can't accept Marissa then I don't want to see you!"

She gave Kendall an apologetic look and then stormed off as fast as her crutches would carry her.

…


	481. Chapter 481 : David's Dilema

Griffin stepped into the break room to see David Hayward sat at a table with his head in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Griffin asked.

After the incident with Bianca and working together to save her their relationship had patched to degree, although Griffin still didn't completely trust him.

David looked up and sighed. There was a medical journal open on the table in front of him.

"I'm ruined." David said. "My life's work stolen and no proof!"

He pushed the magazine across the table for Griffin to seen. The title of the article read, 'Is '_Lazarus' _really the miracle we've been waiting for?'.

Reading a few lines, Griffin put his hand on his old colleague's shoulder.

"They haven't published; this is just reporting preliminary results. You can still fight this!"

"With what? All my research was stolen or burnt to ashes. Everything was destroyed!"

"What about your patients. There are people walking around alive and well thanks to your Orpheus serum."

"But there are no medical records for them! Almost all of them were treated in my facility and that is the medical data they stole! And the back-up was destroyed in the cabin fire."

David looked down at his hands as he spread them on the table top.

"There is only one patient who was treated in hospital with my serum and that wasn't a hundred per cent successful or one hundred per cent conclusive."

"Bianca." said Griffin, recognising who he was talking about.

David looked back up at his former student.

"She is the one piece of solid evidence I have that my serum works, but she won't let me continue her treatment!"

"But surely the medical records are enough. Why do you need to continue?"

"Because we don't know why she recovered so quickly the first time she was treated! One minute she was partially paralysed with slow recovery of movement on her right side, then after a fall she regained almost full mobility with the exception of her left leg. That is still something I can't easily explain! The second time she was treated, the poisoning of her drugs proved to be as crippling as her nerve damage. It is very hard to differentiate the results of the serum and her own body recovering from the neurotoxin. Neither of those instances are clear cut enough to allow me to present her as evidence for the success of my serum. The fact that she is still crippled also means that there is flaw in the treatment, there is still some part of her nervous system that the serum hasn't been able to regenerate…"

"And you want to know what that is." finished Griffin.

"I want to help her, and I know I can!"

"…And she'd be helping you too." finished Griffin, recognising the fact that David was hardly being selfless about this.

"Yes." said David, unashamedly. "This is my life's work I'm talking about here. If I can prove theft of intellectual property... that I am the doctor who created this treatment I can get my serum properly funded, recognised and researched!"

"Have you talked to Bianca about this?"

David sighed again.

"She doesn't want any more disruption in her life. She's happy. She is managing her disability. She doesn't want to be confined to hospital for months while I refine the treatment. I can't blame her."

Griffin was surprised by David's sudden compassion, only David spoiled the effect by slamming his fist angrily on the table top.

"It's just such a waste!"

…


	482. Chapter 482 : About Time

"Is it illegal to kill you mother?" Kendall asked as she dropped her purse on the couch, her shoulder's slumped in disappointment.

Griffin, who had been sat on the couch reading a magazine, looked up at her rather dramatic arrival.

"I think the answer to that is yes." he said putting down the magazine.

"Surely they would give me dispensation for a mother who is being completely and pig-headedly impossible!" said Kendall, collapsing beside him.

"What has she done now?" Griffin asked. He was aware that Erica was trying to come between Bianca and Marissa.

Kendall let out a long sigh.

"Bianca came to see me at work and mom breezed in, all… _I except your apology …she's been brainwashing you!_ Bianca couldn't get out of there quick enough. You know I could quite honestly murder her sometimes! How can she not see how _**wrong**_ she is?"

Griffin put a comforting hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day."

Kendall shook her head and turned her focus into him.

"So how was your day? It must have been better than mine."

"No, it's been quite a good one. I had an interesting conversation with David about your sister…"

"What about my sister?"

"He thinks that…" he began but then stopped talking, it wasn't going to happen no matter what David wished and it wouldn't do to get Kendall's hopes up of a cure for Bianca. "He is having trouble with his Orpheus serum." Griffin said instead. "We were just discussing Bianca's different reactions to the treatment. I don't want to bore you."

"You don't bore me." said Kendall with a smile, putting her hand down over Griffin's and giving it a squeeze.

For the first time since she got home Kendall became aware of how quiet the house was.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Cara is on late shift so Charlie is at the Miranda Centre. Opal is watching Ian. Spike is spending the night with Ryan and Emma…"

Kendall nodded, feeling a fool that her anger at her mother had made her forget. She turned her attention to the warm hand that was entangled with her own.

"So it's just us?" she said slowly smiling.

"Just you and me." said Griffin. "Why don't I go make us dinner?"

Thinking back to her sister's words Kendall found herself looking at Griffin's handsome face and his affectionate smile properly for the first time in a long while. She had gotten too used to the stalling and the taking it slow but really what was she waiting for?

Kendall stopped Griffin's getting up and going to the kitchen, instead she guided his hand to her waist.

"You know I'm really not all that hungry." she said, her eyes widening with expectation.

She cupped his cheek with her palm and kissed him tenderly.

"Not hungry?" Griffin asked, surprised by Kendall's sudden display of lust. They had been taking it slowly for a _long_ time.

Kendall smiled wickedly and shook her head.

"I'm really not." she said, drawing him in for a deeper kiss. "We are all alone in this big empty house and I think it's time we stopped stalling, don't you? Maybe we can turn a bad day into a good night"

Griffin wasn't going to argue and pulled Kendal into a passionate kiss.

…


	483. Chapter 483 : Never let you go

Marissa found Bianca working away in the little office they had set up by the Dining room.

"Home at last." said Marissa with a smile, creeping up for a welcome home kiss.

Bianca looked up and smiled back, welcoming the quick smooch and snuggle.

"So how was your first day back in your 'big lawyer hat'?" Bianca asked.

Marissa sniggered,

"You're not going to let me forget that are you? ...Today was more of an induction with Liza. Everything is pretty much as I remember it. I'll be sharing caseloads with Caleb and Liza until I'm settled. Caleb was serious about easing me in."

"That's good." said Bianca as Marissa perched on the edge of the desk beside her.

"How was your day?" Marissa asked.

"Good ...Apart from my mother …_Don't ask!" _Bianca added, shaking her head forlornly.

She caught Marissa's supportive expression though.

"The kids are currently in the den being entertained by Reggie…" she said, happily changing the subject.

Marissa nodded, still watching Bianca with concern.

"I know I popped my head in on the way through. AJ is actually letting Gabby have a go at _Mario_ _Karts_; not just making her watch! I think he's getting the hang of being a big brother."

"He sure is!"

"And what are you doing?" Marissa asked peering forward to try and catch what was on the lap top screen. The last time she had found Bianca in here she had caught her watching a traumatic scene from the Erica film. She didn't want a repeat of that; especially after Miranda had lasted through the night in her own bed! Thankfully the screen simply showed a spread-sheet of numbers.

"I'm just finishing up some Miranda Centre donation reports." explained Bianca, "I've been back almost a year now and it still feels like I'm catching up!"

"You've been through a lot," said Marissa supportively, putting a hand on Bianca's shoulder, "A hell of a lot!"

"We both have!" Bianca replied, looking up at Marissa again. She starred up into Marissa's perfect face for a long time.

"God," Bianca sighed, "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you!"

Marissa subconsciously reached up and traced the scar that travelled back from her brow, where the bullet had grazed her skull what felt like a lifetime ago. She flashed back to that night for a moment, JR and the gun, but she quickly rallied.

"Where did that come from?" Marissa asked, a little thrown by Bianca's bleak statement. Clearly her mother's attitude, despite Bianca's words, was having a profound effect on her.

Bianca didn't reply, only gave her a sad smile.

"Hey, you didn't lose me!" said Marissa, firmly, "And you never will! I'm here to stay."

Bianca nodded and sighed.

"I just wish my mother could see that!"

"Well how about I go and tell her!" said Marissa.

"I don't want you to…"

Marissa put finger firmly over Bianca's lips.

"No. This is making you unhappy and if I have to confront your incomparable mother, I will! She doesn't scare me!" Catching a look from Bianca she added, "Even if she should! I'm willing to do anything to make you happy. Hopefully my choosing to take on Erica will actually prove to her how much I love you."

"Please don't." said Bianca. "I just want to leave her to stew until she comes to her senses. I want you and the kids kept well away from it…" Bianca rested her hands on Marissa's knees and slid one hand along her partner's lap up to her waist, supremely comfortable in the now familiar gesture. "… and you have nothing to prove. I've got you and you've got me and trust me, mother or no, I'm never letting you go!"

…

**RIP - Marissa :o( **

**I can't believe they killed her off in the reboot (Well I can, I was just hoping they wouldn't!) but at least Minx is alive and well here!**


	484. Chapter 484 : Serendipity

Two days into her new job and Marissa felt like she had never been away.

Caleb had given her the huge stack of paper's he had relating to Chandler and asked her to read through these along with the Courtland buyout proposal. There had been a lot to read through; Adam had a finger in a lot of pies. Some of them were still bringing him a good income, but it was not enough to save those businesses operating at a huge loss. The maths just didn't add up.

The businesses Caleb was particularly keen to acquire were mostly almost the failing sector and could only be turned around by guaranteeing a regular supplier, namely Courtland Electronics. The trouble was that the key to it all, the micro component manufacturing division, was one of the few Chandler businesses that were in profit. In fact they were one of the most profitable companies that Adam had left. It was not surprising that the offer had been rejected.

Knowing Adam as she did Marissa knew they had to sweeten the deal somewhat. Give Chandler the opportunity to retain enough assets to keep the company afloat because one thing Marissa was sure of, Adam was not going to give up on his legacy, and she wouldn't want him too. One day it could be her son looking after all these assets. This left her in a rather awkward position, but Marissa was sure Caleb already knew that. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was his reason for giving her the job in the first place. She was here to work both sides. To ensure that Caleb got what he wanted and to make sure that Adam said yes.

So no pressure there!

Marissa's head was swimming with numbers and facts. She realised she was simply staring at the words on the pages and no longer seeing what was being said; she needed to take a break.

Marissa looked at her watch. It was actually lunch time. She was very tempted to head to Krystal's and find out how her mom was doing without her. It would probably do her some good to step away from the desk for a while too.

…

Krystal grinned when Marissa entered.

"We can't keep you away can we!" she exclaimed, welcoming her daughter with a hug.

"I thought I would grab some lunch." said Marissa, "And find out how much you were missing me!"

"We miss you a lot." said Krystal, leading her across to an empty table. It was quite busy. "How are you settling into your new job?"

"I'm settled, I think." said Marissa. "My Swiss cheese brain has even fewer holes in it than I thought. It's hard work, but then it always was. That was part of the challenge!"

"Well I'm glad." said Krystal. "So what can I get you for lunch …on the house!"

"Mom?" protested Marissa.

"On the house and it always will be." repeated Krystal firmly. "Because it will mean you come here for lunch regularly and I can see more often."

"Well negotiated." said Marissa with a grin. "In that case I'll have something warming. What's the soup of the day?"

"Perky Turkey Soup!"

"Sounds just the ticket!" said Marissa happily.

…

Marissa was enjoying her spicy soup when she recognised the figure leaning on the counter waiting for his coffee order.

"Hey Scott!" she called, summoning him over. "How are you?"

"Marissa!" exclaimed Scott taking in Marissa's new office attire. "So the rumours are true, you're a lawyer again."

"I am. And the rumour I heard is that you will be taking Holly home soon."

"Tomorrow." said Scott. He grinned and the permanent weary expression that he seemed to wear these days suddenly brightened. "It's so exciting. The room is already …the crib is built… and I got the most amazing buggy. Press one button and the whole thing just folds flat!"

"Sound's cool." said Marissa with a laugh, it was nice to see Scott's eyes shining with excitement. Fatherhood definitely suited him.

"Adam is coming home that same day too." said Scott, his happy demeanour deflating once more. "He'll get to see what a mess I've made of his company. I just hope the disappointment doesn't make him relapse. We've been trying to keep him from the worst."

"Oh no you don't." said Marissa. "I can see how much you've put into Chandler and Caleb is sure there is a way to save the business. He's asked me to look into the negotiations and help find a solution."

"I've looked." said Scott. "There isn't any option but to sell, and that is the one thing Adam won't even consider."

"But Adam won't just want to sell, he'll want to keep at least some of his assets; something to build up again. There are a few options to look into. I'm going to keep looking until I find the solution… Although there is a lot to look through!"

"Don't I know it." said Scott, slumping down onto the chair opposite her at the table.

"You know what might work well for both of us is if we work together." said Marissa leaning forward, as an idea popped into her head. "You've been looking at this for a long time. It would be good to know what you've considered and the avenues you've discounted. And you never know a fresh pair of eyes might help see something you've missed."

Scott looked up at his old friend and grinned.

"You know you might be right!" he said.

"I'll talk to Caleb, you talk to Adam. Surely they can see it is in their benefit to get the most out of this as possible for both of them."

"Quite honestly, any help you can give would be appreciated." said Scott, just as the waiter came out with his coffee.

"Then we will make it happen!" said Marissa.

…

It was only after Scott had left that the thought of Erica's behaviour at the dinner party popped into Marissa's head. What would Bianca's mother make of the fact that she would be spending more time with Scott? Probably come up with more insane accusations.

Despite Bianca's pleas Marissa really did want to knock this nonsense on the head and confront Erica about this in person. Maybe she should seek advice from a third party. Jackson Montgomery was in the law offices across the quad, maybe she should talk to him first. After all he had spent most of his life dealing with the whims of the Kane women… She could use his advice in order to deal with Erica and later with Bianca; because she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be happy with her going against wishes…

…


	485. Chapter 485 : David's confidant

**Happy May Bank Holiday! (Well here in the UK)**

**Thank for you reviews and comments. I am intrigued to see what happens next to Bianca on the new AMC, but it won't be the same without Marissa.**** _(Just a mad thought, could they bring back Maggie, cast CBL in the role and then cast her twin Heather as Frankie back from the dead - that would be one awesome love triangle!) _**

**SPOILERS - This week - David, Marissa, Miranda and Kendall all find someone to confide in.**

...

David drove across state to the care facility he had found for his daughter Leora. It was a long way from Pine Valley, but it was the best. He had carefully vetted the staff before he placed her there. He felt guilty now for everything he had kept his baby girl from and now he was determined that she got the attention she needed, whatever the cost. Her sort of brain injury require specialist around the clock care and stimulation and now she had everything she could ever need. He had brought her back from death and now he was determined that she would have the happy life, he had too long denied her, to go with it.

The nurse, in her smock decorated in dancing cartoon cats, led him through to the 'sense room'. Leora was lying next to a glowing tube full of bubbles, staring open mouthed as the coloured light slowly cycled from red to blue to yellow. There was soft melodic music playing in the background as well and the subtle smell of flowers and popcorn; something to stimulate all her senses. She was there with Wilma her dedicated carer.

"Hey Leo', it's your daddy!" Wilma explained, touching the child gently to draw her attention to her approaching father.

"Hello baby girl." said David, bending down to kneel beside his daughter, who was rolling herself over to look at him better. He kissed her and rubbed her belly making her smile widely and give a deep laugh.

"How has she been?" he asked, glancing briefly at the carer. It been over week since he had last visited and he was feeling rather guilty.

"She's missed you." said Wilma. "But she's eating well and she is still a little diva. I'm not saying she isn't a sweetheart but she does love being the centre of attention!"

"So I see." said David as Leora let out a loud complaining cry when David didn't immediately resume making a fuss of her. She reached up to pull his hand back to rubbing her belly. She couldn't really get a grasp but she was batting his hand in the general direction. He tickled her side and gave her a warm smile, which calmed her protests in an instant.

David looked towards the carer again.

"I was wondering, it's still a nice day, could I take her out for a walk," he asked, "Just around the garden?"

"I don't see why not. She loves the chance to look up at the sky." said Wilma getting up from the floor, her knees clicking slightly. "As long as we wrap her up, that should be fine."

…

David rolled his daughter's wheelchair through the autumnal garden. The weather was certainly turning wintery and the nights were drawing in. At least the rain was holding at bay and the sun was taking off the worst of the chill as it tried to burn through the grey clouds.

He found a bench opposite a pair of brilliant red Japanese maples. Leora watched him with an expectant smile as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." said David. He was still smiling, although Leora seemed to be able to recognise that the smile wasn't reaching his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you. Maybe all this business with Orpheus is my punishment for the way I treated you. Maybe I need to accept that there are some things you can't fix… some people you can't save."

Leora was watching him speak with interest, but David knew it was very unlikely she understood what he was saying, she was just listening to the undulating sound of his voice.

"Not that I regret for a second saving you, my beautiful girl." He added quickly. "But I should have done better loving you!"

He stroked her cheek.

"But I know I can save _her_..!"

David became lost in his own thoughts for a moment. He had come here for a distraction but seeing Leora only seemed to bring him back to the theft of his Orpheus serum, and how there was only one person left who could help him get it back.

"You must be wondering who I am talking about." He said leaning closer, still stroking Leora's soft cheek. "I'm talking about a woman named Bianca Montgomery. She is actually dating your big sister, Marissa. She was hurt really badly and the special serum, I made just for you, helped bring her back. But there is a part of her still hurting and I know my serum can fix it if she would only let me… You'd think she'd let me, wouldn't you..? Maybe I should help her for her own sake!"

For a moment David played with the idea of resurrecting his old secret Orpheus facility, abducting Bianca and treating her against her will. A few years ago David would have done it without a seconds thought, it was for the greater good after all! But now he had a lot more to lose; Leora; his relationship with Marissa and AJ; his ties with Cara and Charlie, his son; his tentative position at the hospital. He couldn't risk it. There had to be another way!

David started to realise how cold the cheek was he was stroking.

"I think we need to get you back into the warm." said David, getting up from the bench and releasing the brakes on his daughter's wheelchair. "It's almost one o'clock! What do you say I stay and help you eat your lunch?"

David tried to dismiss all thoughts of Orpheus. He was here for Leora, he needed to give her one hundred per cent of his attention because that was what she deserved. He would have plenty of time to brood on his mistakes on the long drive home.

…


	486. Chapter 486 : Marissa's confidant

Marissa found herself at the door to Jackson's office. She was just about to knock when he beat her to it. Opening the door before her knuckles could strike the wood.

"Marissa!" Jackson exclaimed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping to talk." said Marissa guiltily, "But it can wait if you're on your way somewhere."

"Nonsense." said Jackson, opening the door wide and beckoning her into his office. "I always have time for you. Why you're practically family!"

Marissa smiled at the comment.

"Thank you."

"So are Miranda and AJ excited by our sailing trip next weekend?" Jackson asked, leaning on the corner of his desk."

"Unfortunately Miranda has a counselling appointment but AJ is very excited! And thank you for for offering to take them. You know AJ and his boats." said Marissa with a smile. "They are now officially better than soccer!"

Jackson gave a gentle laugh,

"Smart kid! …But I'm guessing that is not the reason you are here."

Marissa smile turned into an uncomfortable grimace.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Erica."

Jackson sighed.

"I thought so. She's been a little quiet about you and Bianca of late which means either one of two things. Either she has found a new distraction and has forgotten the whole business or…"

"Or?"

"…or she is planning something."

"And you think it's the latter."

"I don't know." said Jackson honestly. "She's getting busy planning the wedding. I was hoping that would be enough of a diversion."

"But what can she be planning?" said Marissa confused, "It's not like anything she said is actually true! I love her daughter with all my heart; I don't know why she would doubt it!"

"Well, I believe it," said Jackson, "But you have to remember Erica saw none of your romance. She came back from being abducted to find out her daughter was dating the daughter of her worst enemy. Add to that your history with JR. I think she is looking for an excuse to split you up. Sadly, it is easier for her to break you apart rather than have to face changing her attitude."

"I thought about going to talk to her in person." said Marissa. "Make her get to know me. Maybe then she would be able to see that I am incapable of hurting Bianca or breaking up our family… Bianca has vetoed it but I have to try. Bianca not talking to her mother is just making her so unhappy."

"I think you are right about Erica needing to get to know you better, but I think there are ways to be subtle about this. Erica never responds well to a full on assault. Persuasion and patience is what always wins out in the end."

"So what do I do?"

"First you need to find a reason, non-Bianca related, to talk to her. Aren't you working for Courtland now?"

"I am. Caleb has me working on the Chandler buy-out proposal."

"You do know Erica still has half shares in the business. Palmer left them to her in his will. She may have signed over the control of the company to Caleb but she kept hold of the shares. She has a marked interest in the outcome of this sale, if only in regards to their sale price. That is your way in…"

Marissa leaned in conspiratorially.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well…" began Jackson "What I would do is…"

…

**Dah.. dah... daaah ...and fade to black.**


	487. Chapter 487 : Miranda's questions

It was Opal who picked AJ and Miranda up after school. Both of their moms were working late and it was one of Reggie's college nights. AJ went with Kathy and Jenny upstairs to play on the computer but Miranda lingered in the lounge with Opal, who was taking the opportunity to watch her stories on the television.

"Come and join me then." said Opal, patting the space in the couch next to her. "It's not like you to be shy!"

Miranda sat beside her and turned her attention to the soap opera. The scene that had Miranda's attention was of a man and a woman arguing. The man grabbed the woman by the wrist so she slapped him and told him to leave her alone. The man then grabbed the woman more roughly, pulled her close and forcibly kissed her.

Miranda quickly covered her eyes.

"Is he going to rape her." she gasped.

Opal knew all about Miranda's nightmares but Brad and Sophie's antics of fighting and making up were so familiar to her that she hadn't thought for a second how the soap-y drama would appear to the still slighty traumatised little girl.

"Oh no, sweetheart, no!" said Opal quickly turning off the television. "No, these two fight so they can make up. It is very messed up, but they love each other really!"

"But she said no… and she hit him…"

"It just a soap. It's all over dramatic and silly. It's not meant to be real."

"But..?" Miranda asked, her brow creased with a frown. She trailed off not really knowing how to ask her question.

"What sweetheart?" Opal asked, putting her hand on the little girl's knee.

"Why do they pretend to hurt each other?"

"It's their job, honey. Actors are given a script with the lines to say and the actions to go with it. It is their job to bring the story to life."

"They get paid to hit each other?" Miranda asked.

"They get paid to pretend to hit each other. They also get paid to pretend to fall in love with each other, or pretend to hate another character even if it that character is played by their best friend."

"Do they like it?" Miranda asked.

"I can only speak for myself, from my experiences in the Pine Valley Amateur Dramatics Society, but it is great sometimes to pretend to be someone else. I'm sure you do it too, where you pretend to be witches and wizards playing with AJ; or a mommy to you dolls; and didn't you go around for a while pretending to be a doggy when you were very little. Why did you do that?"

"It's fun." said Miranda, "But I wouldn't want to pretend that someone is hurting me!"

"Don't you play shoot outs with AJ?"

"But we don't pretend to…" Miranda trailed off and looked down at her lap. "On the film I saw, he took her clothes off and he…"

"Okay, okay…" said Opal, stopping the dramatized little girl from having to finish her sentence. This was about the rape scene she shouldn't have seen. She was clearly still struggling with it.

"They were still pretending. Really great actors; they can help tell the hard stories. If the story is important enough to them they try and make it look as real as possible and what happened to your mommy, although really horrible, is a really important story. People who don't know about rape or the effect it can have on people have now seen that scene and were horrified by it just like you were. It educated them and hopefully changed their attitudes towards victims of assault."

Miranda nodded but she was still frowning. She clearly was still troubled by something and Opal wasn't sure how else to explain it.

"Miranda, sweetie, what else can I say?" Opal asked.

"I don't know." said Miranda quietly.

"Have you asked you mommy or your doctor about this?" Opal asked.

Miranda shook her head. She was quiet for a long time with Opal's arm around her shoulder, realising she didn't want to say what really troubled her about it... not to Opal.

"Can I go and play with AJ now?" she asked quietly.

"Of course sweetheart." said Opal.

She watched with concern as the little girl pulled out of the hug and disappeared up the stairs. She would have to tell Bianca all about this new development when she came to collect the kids later.

Opal turned the television back on to catch up with her soap but as the scene between Brad and Sophie continued Opal found it uncomfortable watching the cartoonish way they were making light of a violent relationship. It was something she had never noticed before and she was now rather disturbed by it.

Opal switched off her stories. Maybe she should go and see what the kids were up to instead.

…


	488. Chapter 488 : Kendall's Confidant

**Oopps - that was the wrong chapter ! Thanks for the note!**

**...**

**Okay that's a little scary - I just passed the 500,000 word mark! Well done and thank you to all of you who have read this far!**

...

Tonight when Kendal came home from work, it was a different Dr Castillo sitting on the couch and welcoming her with a smile.

"Hey Cara, how was your day?" Kendal asked, dropping her purse on the couch and collapsing extravagantly beside her friend wearing a great big smile on her face. One had been wearing all day.

"Well someone looks happy!" said Cara.

"I am." said Kendall.

Cara suppressed a giggle.

"Griffin was looking pretty happy all day today as well."

"He was?" said Kendall, on mock surprise.

"Can I just say, it's about time! I've seen snails quicker at getting their act together than you two."

"And you're okay with it?"

Cara just stared at Kendall.

"I love you both, of course I'm happy!"

"Good," said Kendall lounging back. "Then we are all happy..!"

"We are." said Cara reclining back on the couch beside Kendall, mirroring her friend.

"…Almost!" finished Kendall turning pointedly to Cara. "So when are you going to do something about Ryan?"

"Ryan?" asked Cara, "He's just a friend."

"Rrr-right." said Kendall rolling her 'r's in disbelief.

"We are" protested Cara. "We are just friends!"

"But he likes you!"

"He's still mourning his wife."

"He's mourned enough." said Kendall. "Greenlee would want him to be happy. I am talking from experience here. I thought I would never get over losing Zack… twice over. But both times it was you brother that got me through. I know you can do that for Ryan. You care about him don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"So are you going to be even slower than… what's slower than snail?"

"You and Griff!"

Kendall laughed.

"Are you going to be even slower than me and Griff?"

"I'm just not sure I'm at the right point in my life to start a relationship. I have my career and Charlie takes up all of my time…"

"Kids will always take up all of your time; if it's not feeding, it's diapers and then it's teething, crawling and learning to talk and walk and potty training and reading and writing and school and sickness and it never ends… Once they are born it doesn't stop. If you are waiting for a pause with Charlie it won't come. All you can do and make the rest of your life happen around your kid! Trust me I have two of the monsters and I've still found time to fall in love!"

"You love him?" said Cara her smile suddenly wide. "I knew you guys had got together but I didn't know that you _loved_ him!"

"Of course I do. He has been my rock for over a year. The perfect gentleman giving me the time and the space and the care I needed and now… now he's perfect in new ways." Kendall's wide smile gained a saucy edge and Cara quickly covered her ears.

"Whoa, whoa, too much information!"

"So you didn't answer my question…" said Kendall when Cara eventually uncovered her ears. "You and Ryan?"

"It's movie night on Friday… Emma is continuing my film education with the Spiderwick Chronicles."

"And?"

"And… we shall see…"

…


	489. Chapter 489 : Ryan and Griff

Ryan was waiting in line at the store with an arm full of snacks in readiness for Cara's visit tomorrow and their weekly movie night, something he and Emma always looked forward to. The line moved forward a few steps and Ryan came aware of someone humming behind him… it sounded like '_Let's face the music and dance…'_.

He looked back over his shoulder to see Griffin Castillio, he looked miles away in thought as he hummed away.

"Someone sounds happy!" said Ryan with a smirk.

"Oh, hey… hi Ryan!" said Griffin, finally taking notice of his surroundings.

"Have you finished for the day?" Ryan asked.

"No, night shift… I just stopped by to grab some… well I guess it will be breakfast."

"Oh, bad luck!" said Ryan.

He was struggling with his own purchases as one of the bags of chips started sliding from his arms. Griffin caught it before it hit the floor.

"Bacon Cheddars… Cara's favourite." said Griffin.

"I know." said Ryan. "Stocking up for movie night. Can't watch a cheesy movie without cheesy snacks!"

"That's becoming quite a regular thing with Cara." said Griffin.

"She's a great friend and Emma loves having a woman around to be all girly with."

"So should I be asking you about you intentions towards my sister?"

"Um... should you?" asked Ryan, surprised by the question.

"Well your both single… you spend a lot of time together…."

Ryan's smile dropped slightly.

"I don't think she's looking for that. She's happy being a mom and getting back into medicine."

"And you?"

"I'm just glad of the company… and as I said so is Emma."

"It's fine," said Griffin, stepping back, "No pressure. I just think you'd do her good. After the business with Tad and… David… I think she could use a break in her love life."

"Well, I won't deny she could use a little happiness, but I quite honestly think Charlie is the man in her life at the moment and I don't want to get between that relationship."

"You might be right." said Griffin. "She clearly enjoys motherhood."

"Yep."

Ryan shuffled forward as the line moved again.

"So you and Kendall then?" he said as he stopped, now front of the queue.

"What?"

"I don't see you as a man who goes around humming show tunes without a reason."

Griffin grinned, why would he want deny it?

"Yeah… Me and Kendall…"

"About time!" said Ryan.

A till then became free.

"Time to pay." said Ryan in apology. "See you around."

"Don't forget you chips." said Griffin, adding them to the top of Ryan's pile.

Griffin let out a big sigh when he was alone again. He had just remembered the long night that was ahead of him… but if Kendall was home waiting for him come morning, it wasn't all that bad. Especially as she had got him humming show tunes…

…_._

**A slightly random chapter but it relates to things to come.**

…


	490. Chapter 490 : Gabby and her mommy

Muriel peered around the door to Bianca's office.

"Have you seen the time?" she asked.

Bianca looked up at the clock in her office. It was after five thirty, definitely time to stop and collect Gabby from play-tots. At least Marissa would be collecting Miranda and AJ from Opal's.

"I hadn't… but thanks." she said putting down her pen.

"No problem." said Muriel with a grin as she left Bianca to pack up.

…

"Sorry I'm late." said Bianca to the staff of the nursery as she came through to collect Gabby.

"Not at all." said Sally, the head crèche leader, "Gabby has been keeping herself very busy at the art table."

"Mommy!" cried Gabby, running up when she saw her.

"Are we ready to go home?" Bianca asked.

"Can I bring my picture?"

"Of course you can." said Sally, "I'll go get it while you mommy helps you put your coat on."

The teacher wordlessly pulled out a chair for Bianca to help her with dressing her daughter and then headed off to the art corner to get Gabby's picture.

Bianca grabbed Gabby's coat from the hook, took the proffered seat and put down her crutches.

"Come on let's get you dressed, it's cold out and we don't want you to catch a chill."

Gabby happily stuck out her arms so her mommy could pull on the sleeves of her coat one at a time.

"So did you have a good day?" Bianca asked.

Gabby nodded.

"It was all big kids today so we did big kids' stuff. We all did selfish portraits."

"_Self-portrait_." corrected Bianca. "You mean you drew a picture of yourself."

"I dw-ewed myself as a pwin… no… prrr-incess." said Gabby, carefully remembering her 'r's but not getting it completely right.

"_Drew.._." said Bianca. "Well, I can't wait to see it."

"Miss Cullen said I should be an ar-trist." said Gabby. "But I don't want to be an ar-trist I want to be a princess!"

"Can't you do both. You are getting _really_ good at drawing your fishes." said Bianca as she buttoned up Gabby's coat. "Princesses have other skills, you know! Ariel is a fantastic singer; Belle reads books; Tiana cooks; Cinderella was great at housework; and Rapunzel was definitely an artist!"

"Maybe." said Gabby, thoughtfully.

"If you become an artist you will be just like Rapunzel!"

"Maybe." said Gabby again but Bianca suspected Gabby would rather be like her favourite princess, Ariel, and be better at singing.

"Here you go." said Sarah hurrying back with a drawing in her hand.

It really was a good picture. Gabby had definitely improved from her blobby get-better-pictures from a year ago. It was her, clearly in the same outfit she had worn for the princess pizza party, but she had done it perfectly with five fingers on each hand and a big happy smile on a cute symmetrical face.

"Do you know what; I think your teacher is right? You are definitely an artist." said Bianca pulling a hat on over Gabby's head while Gabby carefully took her picture from her teacher. "That picture is going straight on the fridge when we get home!"

Gabby smiled happily.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey."

"…If I'm an art-er-ist..?"

"_Artist_…" corrected Bianca, "This time you're using too many 'r's"

"…If I'm an ar-_tist_..?" repeated Gabby, hissing the 's'.

"Yeah?"

"…I can really be a princess too?"

"Sweetheart," said Bianca as she led her youngest daughter from the classroom. "You are a Kane woman. You can be whoever you want to be!"

"And mommy… mommy… mommy?" cried Gabby as she merrily skipped down the hallway beside her mom.

"Yeah, honey?" said Bianca with a grin.

"Can I be princess for Halloween?"

"Halloween." gasped Bianca, "I'd forgotten about that!"

…


	491. Chapter 491 : Erica and Jackson

**I think there was a problem with e-mail alerts yesterday. I hope today it is fixed.**

**...**

That night as Erica came to bed Jackson was sitting up reading through a file.

"Still doing work?" Erica asked, climbing gracefully into bed beside her fiancé.

"I am." said Jackson. "My afternoon was interrupted by an interesting visitor and I have a few things to catch up on."

"Who was it?" Erica asked, curious.

"Marissa."

Erica's smile fell and she did a bad job of covering her reaction.

"And what did she want?" Erica asked nervously. She had been keeping her real plans for Bianca and Marissa from Jack and didn't want him finding out. She knew he wouldn't approve and she was in no mood for a lecture. And she also didn't want it to threaten their upcoming wedding.

"Oh it was a professional visit." said Jackson, seemingly ignoring the effect Marissa's name had on her. "Caleb has given her the huge responsibility of negotiating the buyout of Chandler Enterprises and she wanted to ask my advice."

The tension melted from Erica's shoulders.

"Oh, is Caleb still going ahead with that?" said Erica.

"It actually sounded quite serious. If the buyout doesn't go through both businesses could be in ruins. Hasn't Caleb talked to you about this? You are part owner!"

"No, although I was aware of the plans. I'm sure if it was that dire he would have said something before now. You're certain it was just Marissa feeling the pressure of her new job" said Erica.

She had been more than happy to let Caleb take the reins of the company, but then again she had been out of the scene for quite a while and on her return focused on Kendall and Fusion. And then she had concerned herself with Bianca, and saving her from heartbreak. She hadn't thought too hard about how the current financial climate could affect her own investments. Surely it was Marissa just proving she couldn't handle the pressure. Surely it wasn't really something to worry that much about!

"Marissa was actually handling it very well and had a quite a few good ideas." said Jackson, contradicting her thoughts. "But it does sound like it might be a good idea for you to go round to the Courtland offices and get the full story first hand… especially considering your plans for our wedding!"

Erica turned and gave Jack a smile.

"But you approve of the destination?"

She had shown him, after supper, the destination she wanted for her wedding. She had discovered there was whole island in the Bahamas that could be booked for private functions… a whole tropical island! And it included a large modern mansion, smaller cottages for guests as well as a full complement of staff. It wasn't cheap but it would give their special day the exclusivity that Erica desired as well as making it an intimate, private affair. Only those with an invitation could come…

"It sounds like a paradise wedding." said Jackson smiling at Erica, "But it might be good to find out if we can afford it!"

"We can afford it." said Erica. "But I shall go round to Caleb's in the morning, I do need to protect my investment. Palmer left me a part of his legacy and I need to make sure it is kept safe."

_Especially now she knew her future was in the hands of Marissa Tasker..!_

…


	492. Chapter 492 : A promise

Bianca awoke from her sleep in alarm! The bed was shaking. This being Pine Valley her first thought was 'earthquake'! But then she realised it was only the mattress, not the room, that was moving. Marissa was dreaming.

Marissa didn't dream often these days but when she did it often involved twitching, mumbling… and on one memorable occasion Bianca was woken by a full on flail to the head. As she turned over Bianca observed Marissa's lips moving and her legs and arms were jerking about under the covers. Bianca watched her for a while, wondering what she could be dreaming about.

Suddenly Marissa jolted and the fidgeting stopped and after a beat she slowly opened her eyes.

Bianca gave her a smile as she sensed Marissa's eyes focusing on her in the dark.

"Were you dreaming?" she whispered quietly.

Marissa gave a tired moan before she replied.

"Yeah… did a wake you?"

"Yeah, you were doing your puppy dreaming again."

"Oh, god, I didn't kick you?"

"Not this time." said Bianca with a soft chuckle. "But what were you dreaming about?"

Marissa groaned again as she wriggling round onto her back so she could look at Bianca from a more comfortable position.

"It was a weird one." said Marissa. "I think I was trying to talk to your mom, only she wouldn't let me get close. First she ran and I followed …and then she got in a car and I got on a bike to follow her… and then the car turned into or drove onto… a boat and I carried on following on my bike from the shore and just when I was about to catch her the boat went up a ramp onto plane and she started flying away. I kept following but I couldn't catch her..! And then I ran out of road…"

Bianca nodded.

"That was a weird dream." said Bianca, "I can understand all the flailing now but why did you want to talk to my mom?"

"You know why!"

Bianca sighed.

"Please just let her be, Marissa. If we try to play her at her own game we'll only be giving her what she wants. Please keep your distance. I don't think you understand the kind of damage my mother can do!"

"I can also see the damage she has already done." Marissa said quietly, reaching out in the dark to stoke Bianca's cheek.

"Promise me!" said Bianca firmly. "Please promise me you will stay away from my mom!"

Marissa was silent for a long while.

"Marissa?" prompted Bianca.

"I don't want to make a promise I can't keep." she said quietly.

"But you don't know her like I do! What she can do!" Bianca insisted, hurt in her voice at the thought of Marissa going against her wishes.

"But isn't that the problem." said Marissa softly. "I don't know her and she doesn't know me …and she never will unless she gets the chance." Marissa reached out in the dark again and found Bianca's hand, pulling it to her chest. "I'm not saying that I am going to charge up to her and make trouble, even though all I want to do is give her a piece of my mind. What I'm going to do is let her come to me and I will prove to her that I am the most intelligent, thoughtful, wonderful and loving girlfriend you have ever had!"

Despite the hurt from before, Bianca smiled at Marissa's teasing words.

Then she sighed.

"Just promise me you won't make trouble."

"That, I will promise you." said Marissa firmly.

…


	493. Chapter 493 : Erica gets hustled

Erica arrived at the Courtland offices late in the morning. The woman on reception met her with a very sceptical air.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

Erica replied just as sharply.

"I don't need one! I am an owner of this company! Tell Caleb I am here!"

"He is currently in a meeting. If you could wait…"

"I don't have time to wait. Is he in his office?" Erica asked, marching passed the desk and heading to the elevator.

…

Caleb was in his office but he wasn't alone. He and Marissa were hosting a meeting with Scott and Brooke about the Chandler deal. One last meeting of the minds before Adam was released from hospital tomorrow.

Marissa was giving a brief presentation on her own research into the Chandler finances when Erica pushed opened the door and started at the sight of so many unexpected faces.

"Ah_, Dorothy_! Glad you could make it. You timed your visit perfectly as always." exclaimed Caleb, acting not the least surprised by her appearance. He pulled out a chair for her and to save face Erica took the proffered seat, not entirely sure what she had walked in on.

"Marissa was just walking us through what she has found out about Chandler." said Caleb. "…Carry on." he added, giving Marissa wink.

Marissa cleared her throat before continuing her presentation.

"After talking to Scott," she said giving a smile to her old friend. "I've realised that the only way both companies are going to be able to move forward with this deal is to propose something radical. I've been looking at the various Chandler holdings and I think I've found a way to expand Chandler in a new direction. I'm not an expert, but Chandler appears to have an excellent option for expansion by moving away from electronics and manufacturing and instead concentrating on the retail sector."

"Retail?" asked Brooke with a furrowed brow.

"Chandler is still a trusted name in the retail market in some parts of Europe. With the right investment I think this might be the ray of light Chandler has been looking for."

"Retail?" said Brooke again. "I'm not sure that Adam would want to give up a lifetime of work to suddenly become a shop keeper."

Marissa sighed.

"I've looked at the figures, like I said I'm not an expert, but it looks like hope…"

"Adam is going to need a lot of persuading." said Scott cautiously.

Caleb leaned forward.

"Well, if we are going to pursue this line of negotiation we need to make our offer as attractive as possible for the meeting with Adam." he looked towards their uninvited guest. "Erica, you know something about retail with your experience in the cosmetics industry, maybe you could help Scott and Marissa work through the numbers"

"Me?" said Erica, she hadn't been paying attention; too busy watching the looks passing between Scott and Marissa …_was there something there?_

"You can help save your investment here and help a friend in need!" said Caleb.

Everyone was looking her way expectantly; Marissa had a big trusting smile on her face, acting as if she didn't know how Erica felt about her.

Erica sniffed; this wasn't the outcome she had expected when she arrived at the offices today. But she was being given the chance to check on Marissa's work, as well as keeping an eye in the woman herself.

"Very well. We shall arrange a time for a meeting so I can look at this idea!" she said, giving Caleb her most agreeable smile.

"That 'a gal!" said Caleb. "At this rate, we shall have an offer fit for Adam Chandler before the end on the month!"

…

When Erica left Courtland offices along with Brooke and Scott, Marissa was straight on the phone to Jackson.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, "She came just like you said she would."

"And Erica bought it?" Jackson asked, his voice coming through the speaker phone into Caleb's office.

Caleb grinned.

"She bought it hook line and sinker." he said. "Why Captain Marvel who knew you had it in you to be so devious!"

...


	494. Chapter 494 : Paranoid

Work was well underway getting the nursery ready for Holly's return. Tonight was the last night of having to face the heart break of leaving their baby girl in the hospital and tomorrow she would be home and they would be a family at last.

Scott and Madison were taking one last chance to prepare the room for her return. The crib had fresh bedding; an outfit was picked out for their daughter to wear home; the diaper bag was packed and sitting with the car seat by the front door. They wanted it all to be perfect.

...

Scott was now balanced on a ladder hanging a butterfly mobile over the bed.

"Just there?" he asked as Madison watched him experiment with the location.

"I think bit more central…" said Madison, "…that's it."

Scott handed her back the mobile as he grabbed the hook that needed screwing into the ceiling.

"…So you were telling me about your meeting with Marissa." said Madison as she watched her boyfriend work.

"Oh, she was amazing!" said Scott proudly. "I knew she was a good lawyer but she has a real business sense. I've been starring at the numbers for months and she took one look and came away with about five different options I hadn't even thought about."

"So, she saved the day?" said Madison, a hint of jealousy in the tone at the way Scott was waxing lyrical about his ex-lover for what felt like a hundredth time, even though she was the one to press the subject.

"Only time will tell," said Scott, "But I think she might be the key to saving the company... what do you think?"

"I'm not sure I'm one to judge..." said Madison, a sour tone in her voice Scott didn't catch. She didn't want to be the jealous type but there was something about the way that Scott could talk to Marissa about things he couldn't say to her that struck a nerve. There was also the way he was purposefully keep her out of that part his day, only mentioning work in passing and never going into too much depth as if she wouldn't understand, or he was keeping secrets… Was it really that bad at Chandler or was he hiding something else?

Of course it could mean nothing… but with the only people really in her life at the moment being Scott and Holly she was terrified by the thought of anything that could come between them.

"I meant about the hook!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh…" said Madison, being bought back to the moment with a thud, "That looks right."

Madison handed him back the mobile to hang in pride of place above the crib.

"Then we're ready." said Scott, climbing down the ladder and putting his arm around her shoulder to stand beside Madison admiring his work. "Tomorrow out little girl will be coming home!"

Madison nodded and smiled but a part of her was worrying about her increased paranoia about Scott's relationship with Marissa; especially after her conversation with Eric had confirmed some suspicions. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Erica again about this. She seemed to have a good perspective on what was happening between the two. Maybe together they could work out what was really going on between Scott and Marissa.

…


	495. Chapter 495 : Monster plans

"Hi honey I'm home! Six o'clock on the dot, as promised." exclaimed Marissa as she strode into the kitchen.

Bianca gave her a wide smile, but she was currently on the phone.

The kids however, who had been busy doing crafts at the kitchen dining table, all tore up for a welcome home hug.

"…_I shall let them know… no, thank you for the invite… Marissa has just got back so I need to serve dinner… Okay, I love you… Bye, Kendall_."

Bianca hung up the phone and took her turn welcoming Marissa home with a kiss.

"What did Kendall want?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, Kendall has invited us all to a Halloween Party!"

"Cool!" exclaimed AJ.

"Right kids clear the table… dinner time!" said Bianca shuffling back to the cooker.

Miranda and AJ quickly got to work putting away the craft stuff while Gabby followed Marissa to the counter to get the cutlery to lay the table.

Bianca continued to talk about the party plans as she spooned out the stew and dumplings.

"The party was Spikes idea. He asked if AJ could come and then Kendall suggested it might be nice to invite all his cousins and friends! The only stipulation is you have to come as a monster."

Gabby suddenly pulled a face.

"But I want to be a princess!" she exclaimed.

"We'll think of something!" said Bianca.

Marissa carried the hot bowls to the table and they all sat down to eat.

"Can I be _Ghostfreak_… no… no a werewolf!" exclaimed AJ.

"Which is it?" asked Marissa with a laugh.

"A werewolf." He decided and then gave out a wolf howl to prove his point.

"What about you Miranda, who do you want to be?"

"I wanted to be a doctor this year." she said with a frown.

"Mmm." said Bianca, with a thought. "You still can. You can be a mad doctor and I can be you monster-like creation, like Dr Frankenstein and his monster. I can be your kissy monster" With that she reached over and grabbed her daughter planting lots of kisses on her cheek.

Miranda laughed and pushed her away.

"Not at the table!" scolded Marissa with a laugh. "What kind of behaviour is that to show the kids?"

"Sorry." said Bianca suitably admonished, but happy to see the smile return to her daughter's face.

"I still want to be a princess." said Gabby still pouting.

"Well," said Marissa giving the youngest Montgomery a grin. "I know a certain beautiful, funny, kick-ass princess who is also a monster."

"Who?" said Gabby.

It was Miranda whose eyes went wide when she worked out what Marissa was talking about.

"Princess Fiona! You can be Princess Fiona from Shrek!"

Gabby joined her sister with a wide-eyed grin.

"Princess Fiona." she said with a thoughtful nod.

"Mom, what are you going to be?" AJ asked with a mouthful of dumpling.

"I don't know." said Marissa. "I shall have to think about it!"

…

That night as they got ready for bed Bianca gave Marissa a teasing grin.

"So have you had any more ideas about what monster you want to be? A zombie; a mommy; a vampire; a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater?"

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and leaned in close.

"I don't know. I'd quite like to be vampire…" she said seductively. "Then I could dress sexy and have the excuse never to leave your neck alone!" She planted a lingering kiss on Bianca's collar bone before peppering kisses along the side of her neck.

"Well I already have the scars." said Bianca with a moan as Marissa lips pulled at particularly sensitive spot. "… but I'm not sure how suitable that is for a children's party."

"We could have our own party." Marissa said quietly, with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Hmmm." agreed Bianca, leaning in for a long sensual kiss; that deepened subtly.

Their moment was interrupted however by a knock on the bedroom door.

A sleepy looking Miranda pushed the door open.

"Mommy, I can't sleep!"

…


	496. Chapter 496 : Sleep tight

Things had changed now for Miranda, with her restless nights. Instead of letting her instantly climb into her mommy's arms; Bianca would now led her back to her bed and they would talk; about what was worrying her; about new happy thoughts to help replace the bad… and the talking was enough usually to calm her fears and help her sleep.

Bianca took a seat by her daughter's bedside and smoothed back her hair as she settled under the covers.

"So what woke you up?" Bianca asked kindly.

"I was worrying." said Miranda in a quiet voice.

Bianca sighed.

"What were you worrying about?"

"I don't want you to be my monster for Halloween."

"You don't?" said Bianca in surprise.

"No, because then you would have to have all scars and that… and I don't want you to be hurt. Not again…"

"Oh sweetheart!" exclaimed Bianca, bending down to give her daughter a kiss and a hug. "If you don't want me to be your monster then I won't, but it's just pretend. It's just a bit of silliness. It's not something to get all worked up about!"

"I know." said Miranda sadly.

"Oh honey." sighed Bianca giving her an even bigger hug.

She held her daughter for a good long while. It concerned her that her daughter worried so much.

"Is that why you wanted to be a doctor for Halloween?" Bianca asked, "So you can help make people better rather than have them hurting?"

"Yeah." said Miranda, "I don't really want to be a mad scientist."

"You don't have to be. Do you want me to talk to Kendall, I'm sure Spike will make an exception for your costume."

"No, I don't mind being a monster for Halloween." said Miranda. "I thought I could maybe be a monster doctor; a doctor who looks after monsters, because they get hurt sometimes too."

Bianca gave a relieved smile.

"I think that would be a genius idea…"

They stayed snuggled together for a moment longer, but Bianca was very aware at how late it was.

"So do you think you can go back to sleep now?" she asked.

Miranda nodded and settled back onto her pillow.

Bianca tucked her in and kissed her cheek once more.

"Sleep tight, Angel and please don't worry… have sweet dreams."

"I will mommy." said Miranda sleepily as she closed her eyes.

…

Marissa was sitting up in bed with a file of paperwork on her lap as Bianca came back from tucking in Miranda.

"Was she alright?" Marissa asked.

"She was worrying about me." said Bianca, sitting down on the bed. "She didn't want me to be her monster for Halloween because she didn't want me having any more scars… even pretend ones..."

Marissa put aside her work and slid in behind Bianca sliding her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"That was sort of sweet."

"Hmm." said Bianca, half in agreement and half in response to Marissa's warm embrace. "She's still losing sleep though. She can't even play pretend without worrying about the consequences any more… It shouldn't be like this! She's just a kid!"

"Dr Stanhope did say this wasn't going to be easy."

Bianca let out a big sigh.

"I know… And I guess Miranda did kind of fix the problem for herself. She's not going to be a mad doctor for Halloween; she's going to be a monster doctor, healing sickly beasts."

"And she went to bed happier?" Marissa asked. She was worried about Miranda but she was worrying about Bianca too. She needed to think of a way to distract her; she didn't need another sleepless night either, worrying about her daughter.

"I think so." said Bianca, in reply to Marissa's question

Marissa came to a decision.

"And what does that mean for your monster costume?" she asked snuggling closer; pulling aside Bianca's long hair and nuzzling her neck, "Does that mean you'll be my vampire queen?"

Bianca's face lit up with a small grin at the flirtatious suggestion. She was well aware of Marissa distraction technique and she really didn't mind right now.

"I might be persuaded…" she said coyly.

Bianca turned in her girlfriends arms and gave her a warm kiss. Marissa attempted to drag her back onto the bed, but Bianca pulled back for a second.

"Wait… wait… Just give me a moment to tear off this brace." she begged breathlessly, "And then I'm all yours..."

…

**To answer the question of why it's Halloween in May, it's because in this Pine Valley it is mid-October and at the rate this story is writing itself, it will be Christmas in August. I hope that doesn't make it too confusing.**

**I am still essentially following the thirty odd chapter plan that I wrote almost two years ago only little side plots keep distracting me so I've no idea how long it will take me to get to the grand finale…**

**:o)**

…


	497. Chapter 497 : Getting to know you

Erica went to the meeting for the Chandler deal with a preconceived image in her head of what to expect. She didn't trust Marissa; she was the offspring of two of the most untrustworthy people Erica had ever had the misfortune to meet. Oh, she had no illusion that Marissa could be all charm and winning smiles, but that was a trait that both of her parents and her twin sister had used in the past to devastating effect. She hated the fact that Bianca was falling for it all again.

As for Marissa's skill as a lawyer, in her head Erica believed Marissa had more in common with her trailer-trash mother; getting by on charisma rather than brains. She had to quickly recalculate that assessment once the meeting had begun. It seemed Marissa had more in common with her father when it came to wit and intelligence, the question was, did she have his ruthless streak as well?

Marissa was all business right from the start. Scott was going to be late for the meeting, Marissa happily reminded her that he and Madison were collecting their daughter from the hospital that morning. It was just going to be the two of them alone in a room together for the first time since… since the night after the film premier… Had it really been that long?

Marissa was quick to lay out her five ideas for Chandler's expansion, but her favourite involved a Dutch company that Chandler had become attached to 2003. It was a hardware chain that had used Chandler sponsored software to launch their on-line business in return for 40 per cent shares in the company. They were now one of the foremost online retail suppliers in continental Europe and it was a growing market. The founder was now keen to retire and had actually offered Chandler first refusal on the sale of his shares. Chandler however couldn't afford the buy-out. Marissa proposed that Courtland could offer the cost of the shares as part of their purchase for the manufacturing branch of Chandler enterprises, helping both sides move forward.

What Marissa didn't know was whether the offer was as good as it seemed on paper. She hoped Erica would have contacts in business analysis to help with a long term assessment of the proposal.

So assured and professional was Marissa in the meeting that Erica forgot her prejudices and found herself discussing contacts and expressing concerns and suggesting improvements. In fact she was so busy problem solving and brain storming that for a moment Erica found herself wondering what it was about Marissa she had doubted…

…And then Scott arrived. Marissa greeted him with a warm smile and a hug, before they went back to discussing the plan; outlining for him what they had so far agreed on. And Erica's suspicions returned. Marissa looked less comfortable in his presence. Erica noticed Marissa watching for her reaction as she spoke to him. She was suddenly nervous and so falsely distant that Erica knew that something was going on between them. What other reason could there be!

When the meeting was through, Erica was surer than ever that Marissa was as false as both of her parents and her twin! She was certain that Marissa was betraying Bianca with Scott!

…

With the meeting done Marissa collapsed boneless into her chair and slumped forward; her forehead hitting the table with a bump as she gave a despairing groan.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked, finding her still in that same position moments later.

"I think I blew it!" she groaned.

"What?"

"…With Erica, I think I blew it. I mean it was going great, we've made great headway in formulating a plan and working out how much each side needs to do… but then Scott showed up and I kind of panicked."

"How did you panic?" asked Caleb kindly, patting her on the shoulder.

"I could feel her watching me and I didn't know how to behave around him. I didn't want to seem too friendly and give her more ammunition for her suspicions and I didn't want to be too standoffish or Scott will know something's up… and he's got more than enough on his plate at the moment. So instead I ended up just acting weird. And I know Erica saw it!"

"It can't be that bad." said Caleb. "You said the meeting went well?"

"Yeah, and Erica said to keep her updated… so I guess we'll have another meeting."

"So if Erica said that, I think you have no reason to panic. You'll win her over I don't doubt it. She's hard work, but it's worth it!"

"Yeah," said Marissa fingering Bianca's heart shaped pendant around her neck. "It will be worth it!"

…


	498. Chapter 498 : When Holly came home

When Madison walked through the threshold of their house with her daughter in her arms it felt like they had finally come home… all of them, mother, father and child! Nothing could change the fact that they were a family! The family she had always wanted.

…

Holly was fussing so Madison rocked her in her arms while Scott hurriedly dropped the bags and the car seat by the door before getting his camera out again and snapping his hundredth photograph. He then hurried over to the couch as Madison headed in that direction, plumping up the cushions so both his special ladies had a comfortable place to rest

"I don't want to leave you." he said sadly.

"You're leaving?" said Madison in surprise.

"The meeting with Marissa… I told you." said Scott. "I shouldn't be long, but Erica is coming in especially, I need to at least make an appearance."

"Of course." said Madison, her face dropping at the sound of Marissa's name.

"But if you want me to stay…" said Scott concerned about Madison's sudden change in mood.

"No, no, it's fine." said Madison, finding him a smile. "It will give us girls a chance to settle."

"I'll bring us back supper; how about that?" said Scott as a compromise; kissing her cheek and Holly's forehead in turn. "What do you fancy from Krystal's?"

…

Holly wouldn't stop crying. Madison tried walking to calm her down; she spent a long while pacing the lounge back and forth, back and forth; rocking her gently to get her to settle. Then she tried singing to her… then she checked her diaper… then she tried a feed… but it seemed all Holly wanted to do was cry!

Eventually Madison laid her down in her crib and tried to get her to sleep, twisting the mobile overhead so the butterflies moved and stoking her daughter's cheeks. Holly was red faced and bawling, her hands screwed up into little fists. Nothing was stopping those tears.

Madison was certain her little girl was crying because she was angry and Madison was sure she knew why. It was because Holly knew her daddy had gone; that he had left them alone. It was because she knew he would rather be with someone else rather than here with them on their first day home.

"It's alright," Madison cooed trying to soothe her daughter. "He'll come back. Daddy always comes back. No one is going to break up our family. I won't let them!"

…


	499. Chapter 499 : Making plans

**My 500****th**** chapter has kind of snuck up on me but I've thought of a way to mark it with a bit of family fun. **

**Well done to all of you who have made it this far and fear not there is still a lot more story to tell.**

**Please note ****- This milestone does however coincide with a two day conference I have to attend this Tuesday and Wednesday, so I must warn you that chapter 500 will not appear until Thursday!**

_**(PS - I also realise I forgot my spoilers last week - sorry)**_

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** - The Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler clan have a bit of fun, Madison decided to talk to Erica and Adam gets settled at home.**

…

That night at the dinner table AJ was taking the lead on the over dinner conversation. He and Reggie had caught a TV programme about monkeys on the Discovery Channel yesterday while Miranda was with Dr Stanhope and he was busy trying to explain how clever they were.

"Rabbits are clever too." said Gabby, "They have big ears for hearing and twitchy noses for sniffing and they dig lots of holes to live in!"

"No they're better than rabbits. Rabbits are boring," said AJ.

Gabby pouted at that statement.

"Some monkeys use tools," continued AJ, "And they teach each other stuff too and orang-tangs copy people. This one had a saw and was sawing wood and teaching its baby!" AJ was waving his fork for emphasis as he spoke and was threatening to send his potato croquet flying across the table.

"That sounds like an amazing programme." said Marissa, happy to see his enthusiasm.

"Um… sorry to interrupt the awesomeness of monkeys but there is actually something Marissa and I need to talk to you guys about." said Bianca, a seriousness in her tone subduing the previously cheerful atmosphere. All three children turned their heads in her direction and fell silent.

"As you know, now that Marissa working at Chandler, she works a lot later and we see less of her."

The kids nodded solemnly.

"Well, we thought it would be nice if we find a way to make the most of the time we do have together." explained Bianca, was wearing a small grin now because clearly her being all serious at the start was just a way to tease them.

"…So Bianca and I have talked…" added Marissa, smiling too.

"… and we thought that we should make every other Saturday, family day; where we all go and do something together as a family…"continued Bianca

"…starting tomorrow." finished Marissa.

AJ, Miranda and Gabby all shared a look. That sounded like a great idea!

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

"Ah," said Marissa with a grin. "That is for you to decide, we can go to a movie, the park… whatever you want."

AJ sat a little straighter; he had clearly had an inspired idea.

"Can we go to the zoo?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeah! The zoo!" exclaimed Miranda. "I love the zoo and we haven't been _forever_!"

"I can show you how smart monkeys are!" said AJ excitedly.

"And will they have bunny rabbits too?" Gabby asked, just as excited.

Marissa and Bianca shared a look. The zoo was a bigger day out than they were initially planning to arrange.

"That will mean a very early start." said Marissa, a hint of warning in her voice.

"We don't mind." said AJ, happy to act as spokesmen for his siblings.

"It looks like we are going to the zoo!" said Bianca with an amused smirk.

The kids ate the rest of their dinner in a cloud of excited chatter at the thought of all the fun they were going to have tomorrow. Marissa smiled as she tried to marshal their delight, but she did catch a note of worry in Bianca's eyes as she briefly looked down and rubbed her leg. A day at zoo meant a lot of walking. The question was… was she up for that yet?

…


	500. Chapter 500 : Rabbits are the best

**Here it is - chapter 500. It is a bit of very random family fun and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to all you readers who have made it this far.**

**:o)**

...

The alarm clock sounded and Marissa's pale hand blindly reached out from under the duvet, fumbling around until it found the snooze button.

"We need to get up." groaned Bianca's sleep laden voice from the other side of the bed.

"Not yet." came the muffled reply.

Bianca however sat up and pulled back the duvet making Marissa curl up in disgust.

"Come on; we've got a long day ahead of us and a lot to do." Bianca insisted, yawning and pulling her arms up into a long stretch. "We can do my exercises before waking the kids, but we need to get up!"

It was concern that made Marissa eventually open her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright with today?" she asked. "There will be a lot of walking?"

Bianca gave her a wide smile and bent down for her morning kiss,

"We shall have to wait and see!" she whispered between kisses.

…

"Wakey, wakey… time to get up!" Bianca called as she pushed open the door to Miranda's room and turned on the light.

Miranda groaned and opened one eye, bewildered at why her mommy was waking her up so early on a Saturday!

And then she remembered …they were going to the zoo.

…

After a hurried breakfast, Bianca and Marissa's next job was to get the kids ready and wrapped up for the cold autumn weather.

"Okay, it's freezing out," Marissa called, standing in the doorway to the mud room. "So you need a warm coat, hat, scarf and gloves. And if you don't think you'll want to wear all of that you need to bring your own backpack to put them in because I'm not carrying all your unwanted clothes… _again_." She finished under her breath.

There was the hustle of activity in the mud room but the kids were so excited about the zoo they were being silly rather than getting ready.

"Right" exclaimed Marissa as time ticked away, "The first one out and dressed gets to pick the first CD for the road trip… and if you aren't out here and dressed in two minutes_ I_ will being choosing all the music! And I'm in the mood for some Country!"

That got them moving.

AJ shot out first.

"Ready!" he exclaimed. He had his jacket all twisted, his hat on backwards and was wearing only one glove.

"I don't think so." said Marissa, giving him a hand to untangle himself from the knot he had made of his jacket.

Gabby came out next, holding her hands in front of her with a confused expression on her face. She had managed to put her mittens on backwards and so had lost her thumbs. She had also had trouble with the buttons on her coat.

"Come here sweetie. Let's get you sorted." said Bianca, sitting on the hall chair before pulling the mittens from her daughter's hands.

Miranda was the last to emerge, immaculately dressed; carry the three backpacks Marissa had requested, a hat for Gabby and AJ's other glove.

"It looks like Miranda is the winner." said Marissa as she squashed AJ's hat the right way round on his head.

AJ groaned.

"Not Justin Bieber… please not Justin Bieber." He muttered.

…

Miranda picked Justin just as AJ had feared but Marissa was only able to withstand about five songs before they agreed to turn on the radio instead so they could listen out for the traffic reports.

In the back seat, AJ had got back onto the subject of apes and monkeys and how great they all were …especially the chimps who were almost as clever as people. Gabby was trying to make a similar argument about how great rabbits were but Miranda and AJ were in agreement that rabbits were boring and there probably wouldn't be any at the zoo anyway.

"Mommy, there will be rabbit's at the zoo, won't there?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." said Bianca, "They've done a lot of work at the zoo since we were last there but I think they kept the pet's corner."

"But we're not going to the zoo to see rabbits." protested AJ, "Not when there are lions and elephants and snakes and monkeys to see! People don't go to the zoo to see rabbits!"

"I can if I want." said Gabby crossly.

"We are going to look at all the animals, big and small." said Bianca, in an attempt to break up the brewing argument.

"Do you know what I think we need?" said Marissa, also looking for a way to avoid squabbling in the back seat. "I think we need a sing-along."

And with that she started on the chorus of '_We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo…How about you, you, you…_'

…

When they got to the zoo the parking lot was already filling up. Marissa parked and then turned around in her seat.

"Right," she said, "Are we ready to have some family fun on our family fun day?"

This got her a cheer from everyone.

"Great! Before we disembark just make sure if you aren't wearing your gloves or hat that you've got them safe in your backpack for when you get cold later! …And yes AJ, I'm talking to you!"

…

"Where do we start?" Miranda asked as she and AJ unfolded the map they had been given with their ticket.

"We are going to start in the café!" said Bianca. "After Marissa has been kind enough to drive us all this way I think she deserves a rest and a cup of coffee before we start, don't you?"

"And that way we have a proper chance to look at the map and plan what we want to see." suggested Marissa as they headed across the Rainforest Café sited just opposite the entrance.

"I want to see the rabbits." said Gabby, which earned her a groan from AJ and Miranda.

Marissa queued for the drinks while Bianca found them a table. Seeing the kids pouring over the map at all the animals gave Bianca an idea.

"I've thought of a way to make this trip to the zoo a little more fun." she said

"How?" asked AJ.

Bianca pulled a couple of pencils from her large purse and tore some paper from a notebook before explaining her idea...

…

When Marissa reappeared with the tray of drinks and three cookies to share, she found all three kids busy writing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I thought we could play animal bingo." explained Bianca as Marissa took her seat. "AJ and Miranda are writing down a list of five different animals for each of us to find. The first person to see all five on their list is the winner!"

"Is there a prize?" Miranda asked, looking up from her writing.

Bianca thought for a moment but it was Marissa who came up with a suggestion.

"I think the prize will be getting to decide what we have for dinner tonight!"

Miranda and AJ shared a grin.

"Pizza!" they whispered in unison.

"Gabby is writing her own list all by herself." explained Bianca proudly, stroking her youngest daughter's back.

Marissa smiled at the sight of Gabby writing slow letters with a look of intense concentration on her face.

The table fell into silence once more as the adults sipped their coffee and the kids were busy writing their lists.

"Can you tell people what you have on your list?" AJ asked after a moment.

"Only if you think they aren't going to try and sabotage you." said Marissa, with a wicked grin.

"We are going to play fairly." said Bianca, giving Marissa a nudge for teasing the kids.

"Mommy, how many 'f's in giraffe?" Miranda then asked, looking up from her paper.

"Two, Honey." said Bianca, pointing to where the word was written on the zoo map.

"Mommy!" called Gabby next, "How do you spell c-wocodile ?"

"Just write croc, it will be easier." suggested Bianca, but Gabby was still watching her expectantly so she went on to spell it for her. "C… R…"

"Kicking 'k'" Gabby asked, already confused.

"Curly 'C'… R… O… curly 'C'."

Gabby wrote the letters out carefully.

"Do they have crocodiles?" Miranda asked quietly.

"That's part of the challenge." said Marissa, "If you don't see the animal I guess it doesn't count! And the weather is so cold a lot of them might be hiding away in their beds"

This gave Miranda and AJ pause before they went back to their writing. It wouldn't be good to have a list with animals on it you can't see.

After a few moments both kids put down their pencils.

"All done!" proclaimed AJ proudly.

"Well then lets mix them up and see who gets what!" said Bianca, folding the papers and shuffling them around on the tray.

Bianca and Marissa let the kids pick first.

"Yes!" exclaimed AJ, "My list has all the most awesome-est animals on it!"

"Mine have the cutest." said Miranda happily.

Marissa and Bianca picked theirs next.

"So do we all share?" Bianca asked, reading through her list written out in AJ's spidery writing.

"No…" said AJ, "I think it would be better not to, so that mom can't cheat."

Marissa grinned cheekily.

"_As if I would!"_

"Gabby, do you want to tell us your list?" Bianca asked; intrigued about what her youngest daughter had written out all for herself.

It looked like, for a moment, that she wanted to say yes, but then a look to her older sister and AJ made her change her mind. Gabby decided she was going to play the game just like the big kids, and keep it a secret!

…

While they were enjoying a drink and cookie at the café, AJ was being very unsubtle about the route he wanted them to take around the zoo; clearly only wanting to take in the animal's on his bingo list.

Marissa took charge of the map as a little squabble erupted between AJ and Miranda about AJ trying to avoid the penguins.

"Guy's this is supposed to be a bit of fun!" said Bianca sternly. "We are just going to follow the paths and see where we end up. The only question is, do we start by going left to the new Big Cat/Little Cat area or right to the 'Plains of Africa'?"

"I vote right." said Marissa.

"Left." said Miranda just as quickly.

AJ took a little longer to decide. The animals on his list were clearly spread across the zoo.

"Where are the rabbits?" Gabby asked.

In the end the majority decided they turn left, starting at the elephant enclosure. Beyond that was the 'Big Cat/Small Cat' section which had lions, tigers, jaguars, cheetahs and leopards as well as endangered smaller wild cats from around the world like servals, caracals and sand cats. The kids found it all fascinating. Both Miranda and Gabby were in agreement that the Sand Cat 'Chester' was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

The rain started at that point, so Marissa and Bianca made sure that the kids were all wrapped up properly. The male lion they had been watching lounging on his platform seemed very unimpressed by the weather. It was quite funny when he looked heavenwards in apparent disgusts at the first drops of rain and then got up and sauntered to his den.

After the cats they moved on to the penguin enclosure and caught the end of feeding time. All the penguins were diving in and out of the pool grabbing the fish thrown by the keeper. In fact the Penguins seemed to be the only animals happy about the wet weather.

They then continued along the path, ending up, much to Gabby's delight, at Pet's Corner.

…

At Pet's Corner most of the animals were in stables and pens around a large courtyard or in the large barn where they were keeping the smaller animals under cover. Despite the rain, Miranda, AJ and Gabby were outside running from pen to pen, peering at the animals inside; ferrets, a Shetland pony, pygmy goats, and pot-bellied pigs. In the barn the smaller pens containing guinea pigs and a few spotted rabbits.

Gabby, excited by the bunny rabbits, ran up to one such pen in far corner of the barn. She froze as she stared in awe at the creature inside.

"Mommy!" she all but screamed.

"What's wrong?" cried Bianca hurrying over; Marissa and the Birthday twins close behind.

But it was a scream of excitement, not fear.

"Is it real?" she whispered pointing a trembling finger at the large animal in the hutch.

She was found an enormous blue-black rabbit, over two foot long - five times the size of a regular rabbit!

"Holy cow!" exclaimed AJ as he came over, "That's as big as a dog!"

"It can't be real!" gasped Miranda.

"He's real." said Bianca, reading the notice. "And his name is Oscar… _The Flemish Giant is a domestic rabbit first bred in Flanders in the 16__th__ century for the meat and fur trade. An adult male can weigh up to 10kg (22lb); roughly the same weight as a one year old child." _

"Can I touch him?" Gabby asked quietly.

"If he'll let us." said Marissa, kneeling down beside the pen. The rabbit seemed very docile, lounging with his back against the wire sides of the cage enjoying the warmth of the heat lamp. Marissa tickled the rabbit's side through the wire with one finger, he didn't seem to mind.

"Just be gentle with him." advised Marissa as Gabby crouched down beside her and, with a great deal of care, stroked the rabbit's side.

She giggled with an explosion of excitement.

"He's so _fluffy_!"

Her outburst made the rabbit start, but it wasn't scared enough to actually get up from where it was lounging. Once it had settled again, of course AJ and Miranda also had to take a turn at giving the giant rabbit a tickle.

"I can't believe it's real!" AJ said in astonishment.

…

After Pet's corner they moved on to the shelter of the Reptile House, AJ took great delight in peering into the cases of tropical snakes, spiders, lizards and frogs, both he and Miranda refusing to move on to the next until they had spotted the creatures that were hiding amongst the greenery in each cage. Bianca was staying well clear of anything that might contain spiders. They also found Gabby her crocodile for her bingo list; a young African Dwarf Crocodile which had a large pool in the centre of the building. It was only a little bit bigger that Oscar the giant rabbit.

As they stepped out of the warm tropical interior of the Reptile House back into the cold wet October weather, Marissa could see that Bianca was slowing down. She was soldiering on but all this walking and standing was clearly beginning to take its toll.

"Right, I think we need to take a break from the animals." said Marissa checking her watch. "It is almost lunch time. I think we should head for the Noah's Ark so you guys can let off some steam."

The Ark was the main zoo restaurant, in the centre of the park, which had a large kid's soft play area in the middle of it.

The kids were given strict instructions that they only had half an hour before lunch. Marissa took all the hats, gloves and backpacks from them while reminding the older kids to watch out for Gabby. Then, once released, they raced off to go play.

Bianca let out a big sigh as she sat down on the picnic bench.

"This was a great idea." she said, clearly happy for the rest.

"I'll go grab us another coffee." suggested Marissa. "You put your feet up!"

Standing in the queue Marissa spotted a booth she hadn't noticed before, probably because she had never needed to… The perfect solution for Bianca's tired limbs.

…

Marissa slipped beside Bianca on the bench.

"Here you go!" she said, passing over the coffee. "How are you doing?"

"I'm coping." said Bianca determined smile.

"Well in that case, after the kids are done playing and we have eaten our lunch; our first stop is over there."

She was pointing to the booth she had noticed, the mobility centre with a row of electric buggies lined up in front of it.

Bianca shook her.

"I'm not getting on one of those!"

Marissa however was just as firm.

"You ride the 'buggy of shame' or we go home. I'd rather ruin the day than let you ruin yourself!"

Bianca looked to Marissa trying to see if she was kidding but it was clear she meant it.

"You never know, it might be fun!" said Marissa as a way to lighten the standoff.

Bianca gave Marissa a hard stare, but a smirk appeared on her lips at the same time.

"What I do for you!" she sighed.

"You love me really!" said Marissa, with a wrinkle of her nose. "It's for your own good!"

"What, loving you, or embarrassing myself on one of those contraptions?" Bianca asked, wearing a proper smile now.

"Both!" said Marissa assuredly.

She leant forward for a quick kiss which Bianca returned although she still didn't look completely convinced.

…

AJ, Miranda and Gabby decided that their favourite part of the soft play area was the wide bumpy slide. All three of them sat side by side ready to go down together.

"Three… two … one… go" cried AJ, before they all slid down, giggling as they went.

Miranda then noticed Marissa was waving in their direction and pointing at her watch. That probably meant it was lunch time.

"We have to go." said Miranda, "Mamma… I mean your mom is waving at us."

Gabby looked up at her big sister.

"One more slide?" she begged.

"Be quick." said Miranda. Gabby hurried off to scramble up the soft steps to the top of the slide one last time while AJ bent down to pick up his coat.

"You can call her mama if you want." said AJ. "I know she likes it."

Miranda looked embarrassed and shook her head.

"Reese was mama." she said.

"Well then call her mom." said AJ. "I know you want to."

Miranda just looked unsure.

"Would you ever call my mommy, mommy?" she asked.

AJ shrugged.

"I don't know." he said slowly. "She feels like a mommy sometimes but I kind of like calling her Binks."

Realising this was a question he wasn't quite sure how to answer, AJ decided to change the subject.

"How is your bingo game going?" he asked as he fastened his jacket, "I've still got three animals to spot."

"I've got four." said Miranda, disheartened. "I've only ticked off the penguins."

"How about you Gabby?" AJ asked as the youngest Montgomery slid back down to join them. "How many animals have you found?"

Gabby just shrugged.

"Do you want us to look at your list and help." AJ asked as he took the lead as they headed out of the soft play area and across the food court to their moms. Miranda followed with Gabby so she couldn't wander off.

Gabby pulled out her rather crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket and handed it to him. Her list read as follows:

_Radit_

_Cat_

_Dog_

_Frog_

_Croc_

"Wow, okay." said AJ as Miranda peered over his shoulder as well to see. "Well you've definitely seen a rabbit and a crocodile and there were frogs in the reptile place too."

"And we saw lots of cats, big and small!" said Miranda.

"Gabby." said AJ not sure if he was impressed or disappointed. "You've only got one more to find and you've won. You need to find a dog."

"Where would you find a dog in a zoo though?" asked Miranda.

...

"Are you cheating?" Marissa asked as the kids came and took their seat at the table.

"No, were just working out how many animals we have left to spot. I've got to find four." explained Miranda.

"And I've got to find three." said AJ

"Well you are both very lucky because so far I haven't seen a single animal on my list." said Marissa.

"I've just got one to find." said Bianca modestly. "…Which is good because I really fancied pork chop for dinner tonight, can you picture it with mash potato, peas and gravy… mmm"

The kids pulled faces in disgust.

"You haven't won yet." said AJ, "Gabby only needs to find one more as well!"

"Well, what do you say we tuck in to our lunch," said Marissa, she had already gone and got them all sandwiches while the kids were playing. "And then we shall continue exploring the rest of the zoo. There is still a lot to play for and it actually looks like the weather is cheering up."

…

While they were eating AJ and Marissa were trying to work out between them which list Bianca had and therefore which animal she still had to find.

"I think she's got my other list." said AJ. "It had leopard, tiger, elephant, parrot and… and ostrich I think."

"Then she only has to spot an ostrich because we walked past the parrots by the reptile house." said Miranda.

"So where are they?"

"I think they are in the African Plains bit." said Miranda, pulling out the map, "But that is where most of my animals are too."

"Mine are all over." said AJ, "But I want to see the Monkey House."

"What about Gabby's dog?" said Miranda. "Would a wolf count do you think? Wolf's wood is just behind Monkey World. If we help her win we can ask her to pick pizza."

"I guess." said AJ, although he wasn't sure he wanted to help Gabby win. Because if he saw the chimps in Monkey World and the wolves in Wolf's Wood, he only had to find a bear and he would be the winner.

While the kids were busy talking they didn't see Marissa give Bianca a nudge and lean close to whisper in her ear.

"We'd better watch out, I think the kids are conspiring against us!"

…

After lunch, keeping her word, Bianca reluctantly followed Marissa to the mobility centre to enquire about hiring a buggy. The kids all thought it was a great idea, AJ wanting to drive one too.

There was an enthusiastic young man behind the counter who sorted them out.

"You look the sophisticated sort." the young man joked, "I'll set you up in the _Jag_."

The '_Jag_' was a buggy decorated with jaguar spots.

He talked Bianca through the instruction on how to start, stop and steer. It was all very straightforward.

"… You can take the buggy into all the indoor enclosures except the Reptile House."

"We've already been in there so that won't be a problem." said Bianca.

"Great!" said the young man, "Did you see our new crocodile?" he asked, the question now more directed at the kids, all hanging excitedly to the side of Bianca's new vehicle.

AJ nodded enthusiastically.

"I must also add; I'm afraid you can't carry passengers, however tempting that might be." The young man explained, again looking at the kids. "It will risk the stability of the vehicle." AJ suddenly looked very disappointed "But there is plenty of bag storage under the seat and Velcro straps to fix your crutches behind you..."

The young man got Bianca to do a few circuits outside the mobility centre before letting them go.

"Drive safe," he called after them when they finally set out again, "And enjoy the rest of your day."

…

Bianca felt mortified driving slowly along in the noisy battery buggy. It was worse than the wheelchair, it felt like everyone was staring at her!

At least Marissa was right about the weather. The rain had stopped and now the sun was trying to come out.

"Where to next?" Bianca asked trying to put a brave face on this.

"_Plains of Africa_?" Marissa suggested.

"NO!" exclaimed AJ and Miranda in unison. Bianca couldn't win when they were only halfway through the game.

"Monkey World!" continued AJ quickly, "We want to see Monkey World!"

Bianca laughed at the kid's sudden terror at the thought of her winning.

"Monkey World it is then!" she said slyly, hoping that they'd think her last animal might be in there.

…

Miranda was happy for a chance to tick Gibbon off her list as they wandered through the hallway. Marissa found herself outside the orang-utan enclosure, hoping for similar success, but there was no sign of any of the three apes that were supposed to be inside. Very high up was a wide mesh net which she could see moving from time to time but the animal inside was showing no indication of revealing itself.

"Oh come on." Marissa cried. "Does it count if I know it's up there but I can't see it?"

"No you have to see it!" said AJ firmly.

"Can we just wait here a bit longer then?" Marissa begged. "I was actually hoping to see one before we invented this game!"

They waited five more minutes, but then even the net stopped moving.

"Looks like I lost already." said Marissa disappointed, but she let AJ drag her away.

The next big enclosure held the chimpanzee. They were all climbing and jumping about, wildly chasing each other around the large climbing frame in the middle of their enclosure. Whooping and screaming loudly as they went.

"I don't like it." said Gabby, stepping back from the glass to stand near her mommy. Miranda came to join her as well.

AJ was trying to be all excited about the chimps but even he was finding their violent looking behaviour un-settling. He tried to focus his attention on a calmer group sat in the corner grooming each other and then he saw something he wish he hadn't.

"Ew!" he exclaimed, "That one put his finger up the others butt!"

And as they all turned to look, the offending chimp then licked said finger…

"Can we go?" asked AJ at that point; utterly revolted and unnerved by the animals he'd been most excited to see.

Marissa put her arm round her son's shoulder.

"We can go."

…

AJ raced from Monkey World to the large wooded enclosure at the end of the path that housed a pack of Siberian Wolves. Maybe if he spotted them first it wouldn't count for Gabby! Only the wolves were nowhere in sight.

"But they have to be there." said AJ, peering through the trees.

"It says here they are very shy." said Marissa, reading the notice. "And the weather is so cold they are probably all a huddled up nice and toasty in their den."

"But I have to see them." said AJ craning his neck, "Or they don't count and I can't win."

Marissa patted her son's back.

"Now you know how I feel."

After a few moments longer staring at an empty cage they all agreed it was time to move on. The next pen was supposed to hold the Indian Sloth bear, another creature on AJ's list, which was again another no show.

"This isn't fair." He whined.

"Looks like it's gonna be pork chops tonight!" teased Bianca.

"You haven't won yet!" said Marissa competitively. "I may be out too but Miranda and Gabby are still in with a chance!"

They moved into the 'Plains of Africa' section of the park. This was a relatively new area where the zoo was displaying a selection of animals from all over Africa. The pen to the left of the path held two black Rhino, who despite the cold weather where actually trotting back and forth along the fence-line. It seemed they had timed their visit very well, the Keeper was up on the pathway throwing over pieces of fruit into the rhino paddock, while giving a little talk on the Rhinoceros, and why they are so endangered in the wild. When he had finished his talk he then asked for volunteers to help feed the last of the fruit to the rhinos. AJ and Miranda were straight to the front.

"You have to have a good arm." joked the keeper as first AJ and then Miranda threw a piece of apple over for the rhino's to eat.

While the rest of the visitors trickled away the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler clan stayed and watched until both AJ and Miranda's apples had been eaten by the same greedy rhino.

"Well, that's at least one I can tick off my list." said Marissa happily.

Behind them on the opposite side to the rhino paddock was the zoo's 'African Plain', planted and crafted to look like an African savannah and home to zebra, giraffe, two species of antelope, wildebeest and ostrich. But at the moment not a single animal was in sight.

"No… I need to find a Giraffe and a Zebra!" cried Miranda.

"You might see one further round." suggested Marissa, things were getting a little tense now that victory was so close.

They carried on following the serpentine footpath between two huge fake boulders to a section of other plains animals. AJ was relieved that Bianca didn't look over her shoulder as they left because he just spotted an ostrich appear around the side of the distant giraffe house. He might not be in for a chance now because of the wolves and the bear but there was still a chance for Gabby to win if only Bianca didn't look back…

After the boulders they came to a large open enclosure on their left, also empty, that was supposed to house African hunting dogs and a smaller glazed enclosure on the right that held an amusing colony of Banded mongoose.

"Quick, quick, Gabby come here!" cried AJ beckoning wildly. He had wandered on from the mongoose and empty hunting dog's enclosure to another glazed opening further along. "They're sleeping!"

He had actually found a window into the hunting dogs den and there was a huge pile of them all asleep under the heat lamp together. It was hard to tell where one dog started and the other began.

"You've won!" said AJ with a grin. "That means Gabby won! She only had to find a dog!"

"Let me check." said Marissa taking the list from Gabby, while AJ and Miranda danced happily around the youngest Montgomery chanting '_no pork chops, no pork chops…_' much to the confusion of the other zoo visitors.

"She got them all." agreed Marissa, "I declare Gabby the winner."

"Darn it!" said Bianca dramatically, although she looked more amused than upset. "So Little Miss Animal Spotter extraordinaire, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Gabby bit her lip in thought .

"I don't know." she said eventually, ignoring the fact that AJ and Miranda were whispering _'Pizza… pizza… pizza.' _in her ear. "Can we go to Krystal's so we can all have something yummy?" she asked.

Bianca and Marissa shared a nod.

"I think Krystal's is a great idea." said Bianca.

…

Now the game was over they wandered through the rest of the park at a slightly more leisurely pace. Bianca was also coming to terms with the usefulness of the buggy she was riding. She knew she wouldn't have made it this far on her own. It was comfortable, it was practical … still embarrassing as hell, but it was worth it for the chance to spend the whole day out with the kids

As they toured the rest of the zoo they spent ten minutes in the giraffe house marvelling at the sheer size of the beasts, spotted one solitary zebra in amongst about twenty antelope, discovered to AJ's delight there was a type of antelope called a bongo, and then spent half an hour in the zoo gift shop. Most of the time was taken by Gabby trying to decide which animal cuddly toy she wanted from the huge selection in the shop. Marissa solved the problem by finding a whole series of toy baby rabbits by the till, Gabby then spent ten minutes deciding what colour she wanted.

…

On the drive home Marissa sighed happily.

"I think was can all agree that the first, fortnightly, Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler family fun day has been a huge success." she said happily, "The question is what can we do next time to top this?"

She looked up into the mirror when there was no reply and realised that the kids were all sleeping.

"It looks like we wore them out." she said turning to Bianca, only Bianca was sleeping too.

"Well I think we had a great day." said Marissa, talking to herself now. "But you guys are really going to have to work on your stamina!"

She double checked they were sleeping before reaching into the centre console and pulling out a CD.

"Does anyone mind if I put some music on?" she asked the sleeping car.

"No..? good..!" she said, pressing play.

She wasn't lying this morning when she said she was in the mood for country and now there was no one to complain.

…

That night at Krystal's there was a lot of excited chatter about what they had seen and done that day.

"So what was your favourite animal of the day?" Krystal asked as she handed out the orders, pizza for AJ and Miranda, pork chop for Bianca, a salmon pasta bake for Marissa and a burger for Gabby.

"The giant rabbit!" exclaimed Gabby without a moment's hesitation. "He was huge and fluffy and brilliant!"

"Yeah, that rabbit was huge." agreed AJ holding his hands out wide to demonstrate.

Miranda nodded.

"I liked the rabbit best too. And the sand cat."

Krystal laughed.

"So let me get this straight, you spent the whole day at the zoo, saw hundreds of animals, and the best thing you saw was a rabbit?"

"It was a very big rabbit." admitted Bianca.

"It would seem Gabby was right all along." said Marissa, giving the youngest Montgomery a tickle. "Rabbits are the best! Who knew?"

…


	501. Chapter 501 : Unexpected encounter

"Where shall we go for tonight?" Jackson asked, now he was dressed for dinner. Going out for a meal in Saturday night was becoming a sort of tradition for them.

Erica was still in front of the mirror, doing the work that ensured she stayed a beautiful as ever.

"Surprise me?" she said as she fixed her ear rings.

Jackson sighed. Erica was still pretending that everything was fine. That she didn't have an issue with Marissa or that the fact that Bianca was no longer talking to her was breaking her heart. She had taken a little kernel of jealousy and then taken it way too far, and was now no longer willing to see the consequences! Jackson knew that you could rarely bulldoze Erica into changing her mind, but sometimes it paid to give her a good push in the right direction.

"_I'll surprise you."_ he thought. "_You're not going like it, but maybe it will do some good."_

…

When the car dropped then off at _Krystal's,_ Erica gave Jackson a chilling look.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You told me to surprise you." Jackson quipped, "You look surprised."

Erica stepped back when Jackson tied to lead he inside.

"I'm not spending our time together in a room with _that_ woman!"

"She has a name." said Jackson rather more sternly. "I thought it might do you some good to be reminded of the good work you and Krystal did together for your daughters, during JR's the trial."

"Why would I need reminding of that?" Erica asked.

Jackson sighed.

"I'm not a fool Erica. I can see what is going on. You spend all your time talking about our great family wedding, but right now, thanks to your actions, you barely have a family. You need to start re-building the bridges you are burning down, Erica, or soon there will be nothing left to save."

Erica faltered at that. How much did he know? And when he said '_nothing left to save'_, was he talking about their marriage as well?

"Come on," he said, smiling now and holding out his arm. "A little dinner and a bit of polite conversation, you can do it in your sleep."

Reluctantly Erica took his arm and they walked into the bistro.

…

The sight that greeted them froze Erica to the spot.

At the table opposite the door were Bianca and Marissa and the kids. They were laughing and chatting, turning back to Krystal who was behind the bar and including her in on the jokes. It was a perfect family scene. But that all changed when Bianca noticed her mother, her smile turned into a hard stare.

"_You knew they were here."_ Erica muttered to Jackson, suddenly angry at being railroaded and trying to back out of the door. Jackson kept his grip on her arm though not letting her go.

"_I swear I didn't."_ Jackson whispered back before striking forward with a wide smile and dragging Erica along with him.

"Hiya folks! It looks like you're having a good time." he exclaimed.

The kids all chorused back with happy greetings for him and Erica. Marissa and Bianca graced him with warm smiles as well, but Bianca's smile grew less open when she turned to her mother.

"To what to we owe the pleasure?" Marissa asked, keeping up her cheery expression.

"We came for a meal." said Jackson.

"We didn't know you'd be here." said Erica, clearly directing her words to Bianca.

"And what are you all celebrating?" Jackson asked.

"Ah well, it is day one of our fortnightly Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler Family fun day and Gabby won the choice for picking dinner tonight and she picked here." explained Marissa.

"Excellent choice." said Jackson, patting Gabby's shoulder and making her giggle.

"We went to the zoo!" exclaimed AJ. "It was awesome."

Miranda nodded.

"Did you see lions and tigers and bears?" Jackson asked.

"Just lions and tigers…" said Miranda.

"…The bear was sleeping." finished AJ sadly.

"I saw a w-abbit… rrrabbit!" said Gabby, looking up at him with a grin… still trying to remember her 'r's.

"But not just any rabbit!" said Marissa, taking up the tale with a playful grin. "It was _the_ biggest rabbit ever"

Gabby's grin grew wider and she nodded.

"I brought one too." she said holding up a small black toy bunny for Jackson to see. "Only this one is little."

"And you got to feed the rhinos." prompted Marissa.

Miranda and AJ nodded.

"They fed the penguin's too." said Miranda.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun." said Jackson still grinning. "But we shall leave you to enjoy the rest of your meal peace."

He pointed to AJ before they left,

"And don't forget sailing next Saturday."

"I won't!" said AJ excitedly.

…

Throughout the whole conversation Bianca and Erica had just been starting at each other on silence.

Bianca's eyes were pleading to her mother, _'Look at what you are trying to break up, please stop'_.

Erica's eyes in return seemed to say, _'How can you think this will last?_'.

…

Jackson led Erica over to a table a little away from the family dinner they had just interrupted.

"That was a happy accident." said Jackson, holding the chair out for Erica.

"If it was an accident." said Erica distrustfully.

"It was." said Jackson taking his seat.

He looked across to the happy meal going on a few feet away.

"They are such a great family. The kids look so happy!" he sighed.

Erica nodded. She couldn't deny that.

"So why do you have a problem with Marissa if she makes your daughter and her kids so happy?"

"I'm not having this conversation right now." hissed Erica in an angry whisper.

"You'll have to have it at some point." said Jackson, doggedly trying to get her to see what she was missing.

"Marissa is going to break her heart, I know it!" sighed Erica.

"How do you know?"

"Because they always do!"

Jackson gave Erica a long sad look.

"You can't control your daughter's life for ever. She's a grown woman now, with children of her own. Surely she's old enough now to make her own choices… her own mistakes. And for the record I don't think Marissa is a mistake. I think she is the best thing that has happened to your daughter in a long time."

There was only one part of Jackson's statement that Erica clearly heard.

"I'm not controlling." she muttered. "I'm protective!"

"Which amounts to the same thing." said Jackson. "You practically smothered your daughter when she was growing up. I sometimes wonder if she became anorexic, because food became the only thing she felt she had any control over!"

"That's not true." Erica exclaimed

Jackson held up his hands for peace.

"I know… I know," he soothed, "…that a lot of that had to do with what happened to you as a child. What your father did. But at some point you have to let go, Erica. You have to accept that your daughter has made her choice and _you_ have to support it! I know you don't find it easy, like when Bianca came out, or when she decided to keep Miranda; it took time but you got there. This is no different. Accept her choice and we can all move on."

Erica wanted to tell Jackson to stop patronising her; she knew what she was doing! But she didn't want to make a scene when the person who was causing this disagreement was sitting a short distance away.

She didn't understand Jackson. How could he tell her, as a mother, not to look out for her child? Marissa was cheating; she knew it in her hearts of hearts. Just because there was no proof as yet and no one believed her, didn't mean it wasn't true. Bianca's straight lovers always go back to being straight, that was a fact!

Marissa, however, had picked the wrong adversary to try and fool. Erica knew all about affairs. She had lost track of the amount of times she had had to conceal the truth of affairs from her lovers, husbands and fiancées. She was an expert, she knew Marissa was going to trip up at some point. It was just a question of being there when she did.

Erica's eyes flickered over top the family dinner.

Bianca was talking and the kids were laughing and in the moment Erica caught Marissa starring at Bianca with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Anyone else would have seen in it as wistful gaze of love, but Erica didn't want to see that. She wanted to see that she was right and everyone else was wrong. What Erica saw was guilt, and a look of guilt meant that Marissa had something to feel guilty about…

…Namely Scott!

…


	502. Chapter 502 : A brief collision

Saturday night at Kendall's house was a much quieter affair. Cara came back into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch.

Kendall, who she had been watching a film with, turned and gave her a grin.

"Is Charlie back down?" Kendall asked.

"I think so." said Cara, putting the baby monitor back onto the side. "We just have to wait and see." She turned her focus back onto the movie. "Did I miss much?" she asked.

"Not really." said Kendall. "Oh, the bomber just called Sandra Bullock a wildcat, which will become significant later... I still can't believe you haven't seen this film before, it's a classic!"

"Well, I'm sure Ryan and Emma will agree that I need to work on my movie education."

Kendall turned and gave Cara a wild grin.

"And how did it go at Ryan's last night?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

Cara batted Kendall's arm at her playful tone.

"We just watched a film." said Cara. "Ryan had brought my favourite snacks and Emma picked that animated film about the old man with balloons on his house…"

"Up."

"Is that what it's called?" said Cara. "It's was cute. We're watching the fish one next week."

"And that's all you did, watch a movie?"

Cara's smile froze.

"Cara?"

Cara looked down.

"Cara?" cried Kendall eagerly.

…

_Ryan left to put Emma to bed while Cara lingered; tidying up the bowls and glasses left from their snack-fest. She had washed up and was putting the glasses back into their cupboard when Ryan returned._

"_You didn't need to do that." he said._

"_It's no trouble." said Cara, stretching up to put one of the bowls up on its high shelf._

_The bowl slipped and Ryan moved forward to catch it at the same time as Cara. Suddenly they were standing very close, Ryan just behind Cara, his hand over hers on the bowl. They froze like that for a moment before Ryan pushed the bowl safely back onto the shelf, and then he still didn't step away. Instead, they lowered their arms slowly together, their hands still entwined. Cara could feel the hairs rise on the back of her neck at the intimacy of the moment._

"_Careful." he said, his voice catching. "That was close."_

_Cara nodded._

_The moment broke and Ryan stepped back and a new tension filled the air._

_Cara turned to look at him, not sure she trusted what had just happened between them._

"_Ryan?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm but pulling short, not daring to go further._

_They starred at each other for a long moment before surging together for a desperate kiss. _

_They kissed and kissed, clumsily clutching at each other, but something wasn't working… Their lips together felt awkward, inelegant and so very wrong..._

_They separated slowly, embarrassed smiles on both their faces._

"_Sorry." they said, almost in unison._

_Then they both laughed, the tension broken again._

"_I should get going." said Cara. _

_On seeing Ryan's expression fall she quickly added._

"_Not because of…" she said, not feeling it was necessary to finish that sentence. "It's just Charlie…"_

"_It's okay." said Ryan. "I understand."_

_He walked her to the door. _

_She gave him a hug before she left, not wanting to leave behind too much tension._

"_It's been a great night and I'll see you next week, okay?" she said._

"_Next week." said Ryan with a nod, a self-conscious smile plastered on his face._

…

"So?" asked Kendall, leaning forward intently, Sandra Bullock's bus driving skills long forgotten.

"So… we're just friends." said Cara, "And that's an end to it."

…


	503. Chapter 503 : Adam at home

Adam Chandler was sat in the lounge watching the sky darken. He had been sat here all morning; and all day the day before. After coming back from hospital there had been nothing else to do. Brooke was fussing around him, but he had had enough of the fussing at the hospital. He was supposed to be getting his life back after his heart scare, but he was still being kept from his company. A company Scott and Brooke were failing to save. On Monday he was going to be allowed back into the office. Then he would get the chance to prove that Scott's ridiculous pleas, to sell up his hard won empire, were just the lad scaremongering. There was no way that it could be as bad as he and Brooke were painting it. He was a Chandler, for God sake, and the Chandler name must still mean _something_ in the business world!

…

Brooke was worried about Adam. Even though he was home from the hospital, he was still not quite himself. She thought it might be because the mansion was now so empty. Colby had gone with Asher to New York to pursue her music career, Stuart and Marion had gone away together on a cruise, and AJ and Marissa were now settled in their home by the park. She and Adam were the only people now in this great big house. It was lonely… he was lonely. He needed his family around him to distract him from the troubles ahead; but his family was long gone.

…

The doorbell rang unexpectedly about nine o'clock. Brooke stepped out into the hall as Lucretia answered the door, curious as to who it could be. On the doorstep was Marissa, with AJ and Miranda.

"I hope this isn't inconvenient." said Marissa, apologising to Brooke, "I probably should have called ahead, but after seeing Krystal, Jackson and Erica yesterday, AJ really wanted to see his Grandpa too."

"Is there more of you?" Brooke asked looking past Marissa, expecting to see Bianca as well.

"I just brought the birthday twins, if that's alright? We had a long day yesterday and Gabby wasn't quite herself this morning so Bianca thought it best to keep her home!"

"Well I know Adam would love to see you." said Brooke, "Your timing is perfect!"

AJ took the lead, heading into the lounge,

"Grandpa, You'll never guess what we saw today..!" he exclaimed as he ran through the door.

Miranda, a little shyer, followed a short distance behind.

Marissa lingered in the hallway with Brooke.

"How is he?" Marissa asked.

"Restless." said Brooke. "I'm trying to get him to relax before he has to face the truth about his company, but he just wants to get back to work. Please tell me you have made progress with the deal."

"I'm still waiting on one of Erica's contacts to get back to me." said Marissa, with a sigh. "But we should have at least two solid options for Chandler ready for the meeting on the twentieth."

Brooke nodded.

"Well, I hope you're right about this plan." she said. "I don't think he can take another low blow."

"We'll make it work." said Marissa. "I'm not just doing my job. This is AJ's future as well. For me this isn't just about getting a deal for Courtland to expand as it needs; I want Chandler to be able to move forward in a profitable direction as well."

Brooke patted Marissa's arm in understanding as they walked through into the lounge. They were just in time to catch AJ regaling his grandpa with the tale of the discovery of the sleeping hunting dogs that helped Gabby win the animal bingo game.

Brooke was pleased to see Adam finally looking relaxed. He had an indulgent some on his face as he listened to his grandson. Maybe they should try and arrange these kinds of visits more often. Adam needed his family around him, and at the moment AJ was really all he had left.

…


	504. Chapter 504 : The pacts

Madison emerged from the elevator of the Fusion offices with a big smile on her face; she had come to see her colleagues and introduce them to her daughter. Holly was almost lost in her pink bunny-eared jacket, bundled up against the weather in her top of the range buggy.

Randy squealed with delight when she saw them. She hadn't seen her friend in a while, and she certainly hadn't seen Holly out of the hospital.

"Oh, she is so adorable!" cooed Randi, bending down to tickle Holly's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" Madison asked, carefully unbuckling her daughter and lifting her from the buggy.

Randi took her carefully, holding Holly in the crook of her arm as if she were made of glass.

"She won't break." said Madison with a smile, but Randi still held her like she was most precious thing in the world; which in a way she was.

"And how are you?" Randi asked, indicating for Madison to take a seat.

"I'm okay." said Madison. "I miss you guys and the office."

"You'll be back before you know it!" said Kendall, catching the conversation as she exited the conference room. "My advice is to make the most of this precious time with your daughter, because you won't get it back."

Kendall walked over to Randi and cooed at the little baby.

"And she really is the most precious…"

"I know." said Madison, with a nod, but she wasn't really listening. She had noticed Erica emerge from the conference room after Kendall and disappear in her private office. Erica was the real reason for a visit. An ally, she hoped. Someone she could talk to about her concerns about Scott… and Marissa.

…

"Um… could you watch Holly for a minute?" Madison asked, getting up from her chair. "I remembered there was something I needed to tell Erica."

She didn't wait for a reply and simply marched off towards Erica's office.

Randi looked suddenly flustered with being left with the baby, but Kendall gave her a pat on the back.

"We've got it." she called after Madison's retreating back.

…

Madison knocked before stepping into Erica's office.

Erica looked up over her paper work, surprised to see Madison in the office.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." said Madison, "I just… I needed to talk to someone and I remembered what you told me when you came to visit me at the hospital…"

"What's wrong?" Erica asked, concern in her eyes and she stepped out from behind her desk and rushed to Madison's side.

Madison had tears in her eyes as she spoke next.

"I think you were right." she sobbed. "I think that Scott is cheating with Marissa. I tried not to see it but… but he's keeping things from me and he keeps talking about her and… and _I just know_…"

"Oh sweetheart!" exclaimed Erica pulling her into a hug. "Shhh… shhhh. Tell me what he said."

"Just how great she is, how smart and incredible… how she is saving the day. He's in love with her. He doesn't love me anymore. I'm fat and ugly now after the baby."

"No, no." said Erica. "You are as beautiful as ever. Don't let him upset you like this."

"But I am upset. He's a cheat!"

"Do you have proof?" Erica asked; an edge of hope in her voice.

Madison shook her head.

"No, but a woman knows. He's hiding things and I know it's her! I know it! What you said before made so much sense! The two of them have cheated before… why not again? He says they're just friends but I can't believe it… The way he talks about her… the way he smiles; he never talks about me like that!"

"Have you confronted him about it?"

"I don't know if I dare. I don't want him to leave me. We're supposed to be a family!"

Erica hugged Madison again.

"It's going to be okay. I'm glad you came to me. We are going to work this out together."

Madison nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry about the tears." said Madison.

"You've just had a baby, your emotions will be all over the place. But that is no excuse for what Marissa and Scott are doing to you and Bianca. We will find the proof of their cheating… and there will be proof! And we will do it together!"

Madison gave Erica a grateful smile.

"I'm glad. I thought it was just me being paranoid but you see it too, don't you? I'm not just going crazy?"

Erica squeezed Madison's hand.

"You're not crazy. We are going to save your family and make my daughter see sense. We will make this right, just you wait and see!"

…

In the Courtland offices across town, Scott walked into the conference room looking as drained as ever.

"Is Holly already keeping you up?" Marissa asked in sympathy.

Scott sighed,

"No, Holly and Madison are the highlights of my day!" He gestured expansively at the pile of paperwork Marissa had compiled on the conference table. "It is all this that is bringing me down. I had to sign off on another four hundred redundancies this morning. And it looks like our printing arm on Denver is going under… we are going to have to send in the accountants to start cost cutting exercises there soon too."

Marissa gave his arm a comforting rub.

"But Adam will be back at the helm soon." she said supportively, "It won't be your sole responsibility."

Scott looked at Marissa.

"You really think Adam is well enough to cope with this? I'm worried he'll relapse when he realised how much his empire is crumbling… This could kill him!"

"We're not going to let it get that far." said Marissa, trying to stop him dwelling on the negatives. "We have a plan, we just have to execute it with so much style and finesse that Adam can't say no."

"That's no small order." said Scott, his worn down expression unchanging.

"You can't get this make you ill as well." said Marissa, hating to see him so down. "Do you have someone to talk to about this?"

"I've got you." said Scott.

"And Madison?"

"She's got enough to deal with now Holly is home… I can't let see how much this is getting to me."

"I'm sure she can see." said Marissa.

"They're my escape, you know. If I brought it home with me too I'd have nowhere to get away from it!"

"Look I'm going to make a deal with you. You are going to talk about this with a professional because you're worrying me; I can recommend a good psychiatrist. And I will help put together the magic deal that saves both our companies… Deal?"

Scott nodded slowly.

"Deal!"

"And maybe you should talk to Madison..?"

Scott shook his head slowly.

"I just can't… we're happy and I don't want this to ruin it!"

…


	505. Chapter 505 : A cultural exchange

**Opps, I forget my Monday message again – thanks to all of you who made it passed the 500 chapter mark with me…**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – Griffin makes a new friend, Marissa and Erica have another meeting and preparations begin for Spike's Halloween party.**

…

It was his day off and Griffin was sitting on the couch, minding his own business, when Spike came racing in and jumped up beside him.

This was the first time Griffin had really been alone with the kids without Kendall and Cara as a buffer. Kendall was working late tonight and although Cara had dropped Charlie at the Miranda centre, the sitter Kendall had hired for she boys, seemed to have her hand's full with just Ian.

"Do you like Halloween?" Spike asked, looking up at Griffin with is trademark grin. "Are you going to come to my party?"

"We don't really have Halloween back home." said Griffin.

"You don't have Halloween? Don't you dress up and have sweets and tell ghost stories?"

"Traditionally we celebrate the _Día de los Muertos_…'Day of the Dead' …two days after Halloween. It's a huge celebration of remembrance for those departed. We invite the souls of the dead into our home and leave them gifts and build shrines decorated with pictures and food and orange marigolds. It's a way to remember those we love. There are lots of skulls and parades with bright costumes and we tell fun or poignant stories about those who are no longer with us but we celebrate the dead rather than being scared by them."

"Is your home _very_ far away then?" Spike asked.

Griffin had to laugh at the wonder in Spike's voice.

"Not very." He replied, "I'm from Mexico. You've heard of Mexico, haven't you; the home of chocolate, chillies and tacos?"

Spike leaned closer.

"Could I invite my daddy?" he asked.

"What?"

"Could I invite my daddy to the '_Día de' _party?"

It took Griffin a moment to realise which one of his daddy's he was referring too; this was about Zack not Ryan.

"We could remember your daddy, and your aunt Greenlee; all the people who have gone before us."

"And do you still have sweets?"

"Traditionally we have _pan de muerto _and candied pumpkin and there are decorated sugar skulls…"

"Sugar skulls?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Spike sat, bouncing in his chair in excitement.

"…Although they are usually only used as decoration…"

"Could we do that at my party instead of being scary?"

"You want to celebrate the _Día de los Muertos_?"

"Yeah. I want to remember my daddy. But can we still dress as monsters?"

"You can dress up… and we can joke and play games."

"And you'll help?"

"I'd be happy to help and I'm sure Cara will too."

Spike gave him a wide smile.

"I'm glad you've come to stay!" he said, "You're so awesome!"

Griffin grinned at the compliment.

"You're pretty awesome yourself."

…

_**I hope I got my Day of the Dead info right – Wikipedia is only helpful to a point.**_


	506. Chapter 506 : Marissa unwinds

Marissa sank into the water with a sigh. After a long day, Bianca's suggestion of a soak in the bath was the perfect way to unwind.

…

Marissa was had a lot of worries on her mind at the moment…

She was worried about how she was really going to solve the Chandler/Courtland conflict. She was full of ideas but they weren't coming together the way she had hoped. Erica's contact in Paris still hadn't returned her calls. Marissa wondered if she should go back to Erica to get her help with moving this along… but would that inflame the conflict between Erica and Bianca?

Her other worry was Scott. Trying to hold Chandler together was clearly making him ill and Adam was still quite frail so it was unlikely that he would be taking the responsibility from Scott's shoulders any time soon. She hoped he would take her advice and look to talk to a professional. It would be a way for him to vent his concerns... And maybe then he would feel more comfortable about talking to Madison, because she deserved to know how much this was affecting him.

Finally there was the question of her family. Miranda was still quiet and withdrawn. The effects of seeing that violent clip continued to affect her at times, although AJ was doing his best to look out for her. Bianca was also clearly still mad at her mom for her attempt to break up their relationship. She wasn't talking much about it and Marissa didn't want to push, especially as she was the focus of Erica's insane accusations… Her and Scott!? Why on earth would she do that when she had Bianca in her life!?

And she could hardly allay Erica's suspicions and ease the tension by staying away from Scott right now; not only was he her main contact while negotiating the Chandler deal, he was also a friend and he needed her!

Marissa sighed again.

All her problems seemed to be bundled up in a great big circle each one feeding the other and there was no easy way to fix any of them.

…

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Bianca entered, awkwardly carrying a glass of wine, while balanced on one crutch.

"I thought you could use this." she said.

Marissa smiled at the romantic gesture and sat up to take the glass from Bianca's hand.

"Perfect!" she said, glad of the interruption.

"And I just wanted to add this for free." said Bianca, bending down to give Marissa a quick kiss.

"Even better." said Marissa happily.

Bianca took a seat on the edge of the toilet.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked.

Marissa took a sip of wine and closed her eyes.

"Not really." She said, leaning closer to Bianca, hanging her arms over the side of the bath. "What I could really use is something to think about other than work."

"Well then this is probably a good time to bring up the question of costumes for Halloween. I thought I could do some on-line shopping with the kids tomorrow. We can get the basics and then they can embellish them as much as they want to make them more monstrous."

"That sounds like a great idea." said Marissa. "They all love getting creative."

Bianca nodded.

"And it will make them more bespoke… So my question to you is, do you still want to be a vampire? And if so how traditional do you want me to go with the costume?"

Marissa was about to suggest they see what was in offer together but then she remembered she had a late meeting tomorrow with a new client and wouldn't be back until quite late…

…

That was a new worry to add to the list - Missing family time because of her new job.

She knew work was the main thing that killed Bianca's relationship with Reese and she didn't want that to happen to them. That is one of the reason's they'd planned in the fortnightly family fun day… so that she would always have time set aside for her family. It just annoyed her that she now had to schedule in time to be with the kids…

…

"Earth to Marissa..?" Bianca called, waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face. "You zoned out there for a minute."

"Sorry, what was the question?" Marissa asked with a laugh; embarrassed about getting caught out.

"Do you want to go with the traditional vampire or a more contemporary look?" Bianca asked.

"What like a puffy shirt vs. a leather jacket?"

"Exactly – personally I vote for the leather."

"Well you would!" teased Marissa with a smirk. "You watched too much Buffy as a kid! But yeah, I'd be up for a modern vampire look if you can find anything you like."

"I'll definitely try." said Bianca.

"And have you decided what you are wearing?" asked Marissa. Bianca still wasn't sure about coming as her vampire queen.

"You missed a very animated discussion over dinner tonight and I have now had a suggestion from AJ and Miranda that if he is a werewolf I could be a cat woman. Not _the_ Cat Woman, you understand, but at cat version of a werewolf because according to Miranda if there isn't one there should be!"

"I'd vote for that!" said Marissa with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"I thought you would." said Bianca, smiling warmly back in return.

Marissa reached out to take Bianca's hand.

"I love you." she said, unable to resist the urge of dropping her three favourite words into the conversation.

Bianca's smile widened.

"And I love you too."

"…You always know how to cheer me up!"

Bianca's eyes drifted downward.

"I do have other ideas." Bianca said, a hint of seduction entering her voice.

Marissa's own eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Well you are welcome to join me..!" she said patting the water with a splash.

Bianca's smile turned downwards for a moment.

"I'd never get out again..." she sighed.

Marissa knew that Bianca had high hopes for enjoying the luxury of their large Victorian roll-top bath on its little stage in their vast bathroom, but needing someone to come and haul you out again afterwards rather took the romance out of it for her.

Marissa noticed, however, that Bianca was bending down to unfasten her leg brace, but her undressing went no further than that.

Instead she moved to kneel beside the bath and cupped Marissa's cheek, drawing her in to a long, slow, sensual kiss.

Bianca pulled back far enough to rest her forehead against Marissa's, gazing into her eyes with a perfect smile on her lips.

"...But I'm sure I could make this work." she whispered, her hand slowly sliding under the water.

What came next was probably the most erotic thing that had happened to Marissa in quite a while…

…


	507. Chapter 507 : Suspicious minds

Marissa walked into the Fusion offices with slight apprehension. Kendall looked surprised and delighted to see her until she heard the reason for her visit.

"You're here to see mom?" she said disapprovingly. "If I were you I'd be giving her a wide berth."

"It's important." said Marissa quickly. "And it's business… I need her help to save the Courtland and Chandler deal. And just maybe along the way she'll get to know me better and realise what a stupid accusation she has made."

"I won't hold my breath." said Kendall with a long suffering sigh. She patted Marissa's arm. "But I will wish you good luck!"

Marissa steeled herself to approach Erica's private office.

"Thanks…" she said to Kendall for her words of support, "I think?"

…

Erica had been talking to her assistant when Marissa entered her office.

She dismissed Malcolm and turned to Marissa, her face a mask of professionalism.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Erica asked gesturing to the seat opposite her across the desk.

Marissa looked a little nervous as she sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Auben, the European business analyst you recommended. I can't get him to answer my calls. One of the problems, I think, is his secretary has very poor English and my French is even worse. There is only a short window to finalise this deal and… and I was hoping you would intercede on my behalf."

Erica checked the time.

"They're about six hours ahead. We might just catch him at the office before he goes home." she said, all business as she picked up the phone.

"Thank you." said Marissa with a grateful smile.

Erica nodded and when the phone was answered reeled off an inquiry in rapid French.

"_Bonjour. Puis-je parler à Auden Pascal?_ _Vous pouvez lui dire que c'est Erica Kane phoning d'Amérique. J'ai des affaires importantes à discuter…"_

There was a long pause and then Erica reeled off more French.

"_Salut, Auden. J'espère que tu faites bien. Ca va..?"_

Marissa wasn't sure what was being said, but at least it sounded like Erica had got through to her man in Paris.

It was in that moment that Marissa's own cell rang. She gave Erica an apologetic grin and moved to the opposite corner of the office to answer the call.

It was from Bianca; who started the conversation with quick burst of Stevie Wonder's _'I just called to say I love you…'_

"Someone's in a good mood." said Marissa with a discrete laugh.

"_And you, my bathing beauty, are the reason." _said Bianca_. "How is your morning going?" _

Marissa's cheeks pinked a little at the memory of last night, and she gave a nervous cough.

"It's good so far." Marissa said. She was very aware of Erica watching her as she spoke.

"_As good as last night?"_ Bianca asked in a mischievous tone.

"Hmm… it would have to go a long way to get better than that." said Marissa grinning despite herself. Although it did feel a little awkward chatting up your girlfriend when her mother's suspicious eyes were boring into you from across the room.

"_I am happy to accept that challenge."_ said Bianca, clearly in a _very_ good mood.

"I'm sure you are…"

"_Anything to get you naked!"_

Marissa's attempt to disguise her burst of unexpected laugher at Bianca's shameless flirting with a cough was less than successful.

"As much as I fully support that suggestion." said Marissa, trying to make this sound like a business call for Erica's benefit. "And I wish I could help… I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment…"

"_Bad timing? Sorry._ _I was only wondering what you were doing for lunch as I have a two hour window this afternoon and I thought we could meet up?_"

"At Krystal's?" Marissa suggested. She went there almost every lunchtime now; her mom was coming to expected it. "I could meet you for an hour but…"

"… _new client this afternoon, I remember. So I'll see you at one?"_

"See you at one."

…

Erica had been half listening to Marissa's conversation while she got Auden to agree to look at the Dutch company that had offered to sell up to Chandler. She wondered who Marissa had been talking with on the phone. She'd hoped it was Bianca; but if that was the case why was she acting so furtive about it?

…

Erica had arranged to meet Madison for lunch at _conFusion_. She wanted them to have a chance to properly compare notes about their suspicions about Scott and Marissa. On Erica's part it was more a gut feeling that Marissa was being unfaithful… because all Bianca's girlfriends were unfaithful. Madison's perspective was a little more compelling. She counted down her evidence; Scott's reluctance to talk about work; too many late nights; too many gushing conversations about how great Marissa is to work with and to talk to and now he said he had to go to a special meeting on a Saturday afternoon, only her wouldn't tell her what for.

"I wasn't sure I should tell you this." said Erica, "But Marissa was on the phone earlier arranging a lunch date at Krystal's. It was too flirty to be business and too furtive to be just a casual conversation... I want to believe it was Bianca she was talking to, but she was just acting so suspiciously."

"Did she know you were listening?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. She was flirting with someone, and clearly trying to hide it from me!"

"You mean she and Scott could be meeting up right now?" Madison asked in alarm. Would they be that blatant about it!

Erica checked her watch, it was a quarter past one.

"Well, there is one way to find out." she suggested, getting up from her chair and picking up her purse.

…

"I'm so sorry." said Bianca for the hundredth time.

"It's fine." said Marissa, "It's nice to see you, however briefly."

"Yeah but I arrange a date and then have to bail… I wish I didn't have to go but this VIP is arriving a week earlier than was written in the diary and we can't turn down the publicity."

"I understand." said Marissa.

"I had such plans." said Bianca morosely.

"If they are tied to your earlier phone conversation, then this might be for the best because I don't think I would have made it back to work if that were the case."

"Did I come on a bit strong?"

"It wasn't so much that..." said Marissa biting her lip, wearing an amused grin. "But you remember how I told you I was going to see your mother this morning about her business analyst friend…"

"You were with my mom?" said Bianca, her own cheeks turning pink. "I guess that was a little awkward?"

"Only a little." said Marissa with a laugh.

Bianca sighed again.

"I don't want to leave you." she groaned.

"…But you must." said Marissa.

"I must." echoed Bianca.

"Royalty awaits…"

"Yeah." said Bianca, still not getting up from her chair. "I just don't want to leave…"

"It's a Reggie weekend this weekend which means a lie in… you can make it up to me then." Marissa suggested.

"True." said Bianca.

She sighed.

"I really have to go."

"Then go, I understand. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Just as Bianca finally got to her feet Scott walked through the door of Krystal's Bistro.

Marissa glanced at the clock on the wall; usually Scott dived in for his lunch-time coffee as regular as clockwork.

"You're a little late today." Marissa called as he headed past them to the counter.

Scott turned and gave Marissa and Bianca a smile, not having noticed them when he entered.

"Well I actually have a little more freedom today." he said. He still looked tired, but it was nice to see him smile. "With this being Adam's first day back at Chandler there is a board meeting booked for 2pm so I actually have a whole hour to enjoy my lunch break. I had hoped to go home and surprise Madison but she was out."

"Well, why don't you take my seat." suggested Bianca. "I have been forced to stand up my girlfriend and I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

Marissa nodded in agreement.

"I actually have some good news to share with you." she said.

Bianca gave Marissa with a loving kiss, before leaving the two friends discussing business. Marissa had a lot to tell Scott about the new progress made, with Erica's help, over the Courtland/Chandler deal.

…

Bianca's reluctant departure came just minutes before Erica and Madison arrived to peer through the windows of _Krystal's _Bistro. They're worst suspicions were confirmed when they were confronted by the sight of Marissa and Scott together, deep in conversation.

"I knew it" said Erica, filled a sense of triumph for being proved right. "I knew she was cheating!"

…


	508. Chapter 508 : Oh, the games people play

Scott came home to find Madison sat on the couch in the darkened lounge. Holly was bawling in the background, but Madison didn't seem to hear her. She also hadn't heard him come home. He thought she must be sleeping.

Scott took this as a good sign that he hadn't told Madison his troubles. She was clearly so exhausted looking after the baby, it wouldn't be fair to burden her with any more.

…

Madison wasn't aware that Scott had come home until she registered the fact that Holly was no longer crying. Her daughters tears had somehow become a sound she could drown out, she'd been too lost in thought mulling over Scott's betrayal.

He had cheated…

It wasn't her imagination…

It wasn't a hallucination…

He was cheating on her…

He was the one man she thought she could trust. She should have known.

Scott was a liar! He had taken money from Greenlee to distract her and pretend to love her while she was pregnant with Sarah… She had seen through that treachery eventually. But he had grieved alongside her for a child that hadn't even been his… he tried to stand by her when she had her _Fierce_ breakdown… he swore he had fallen in love with her and that he loved her still… and like a fool she believed him.

But what she didn't understand was why now? They had a daughter. They were a family. It should have been perfect. But it wasn't. He seemed more distant than ever; more secretive; more duplicitous, and now she knew why.

Marissa!

But what was Marissa's game? Did she want to have her cake and eat it too! It was not so long ago that the papers had been full of stories of Marissa using Bianca for her money. Everyone called foul at that, standing by her, swearing that it was love… but it seems it was the truth all along. First chance she got she fell into bed with the next available man.

But why did it have to be her man?

…

Scott entered in the lounge, bouncing Holly in his arms. Madison turned to see him give her a wide smile. She tried to smile back but all her thoughts were drowned out by the word _'CHEATER!'_ that seemed to scream around her head.

"You're awake." He exclaimed happily, proudly holding the now peaceful baby. "Holly needed a diaper change but she's all comfortable now. And now I think it's dinner time."

Madison didn't feel like feeding her daughter right now. She was too caught up in Scott's betrayal… and Holly was a part of that too. She was his child.

"There's a bottle in the fridge." she said, not even having the energy to get up from the couch.

"We'll get it." said Scott, playfully pulling faces at his daughter as he carried her through to the kitchen.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Madison called after him, waiting for his first lie.

She could hear the sound of the fridge door closing and the beep of the microwave timer before Scott answered.

"Adam was in today." said Scott, reappearing in the doorway with Holly nestled in his arms, "So most of the day was taken up with board meetings. I think Adam was shocked at how much… um… thing have changed."

Scott trailed off; clearly he had intended to say more before remembering he was keeping Madison away from news of his work. Once more keeping secrets from her!

"But you found time for lunch?" Madison asked, as innocently as she could.

Scott actually had the gall to laugh at her words.

"That's a funny story actually." said Scott with an amused grin on his face. "I actually had a full lunch hour for the first time in… well for the first time, I think, since starting this gig. I actually came home to surprise you but you were out…"

"Really?" said Madison, struggling to keep incredulity out of her voice, _"Then why did Erica overhear you arranging a date with Marissa..?"_ added her silent thoughts. "So what did you do instead?" she asked, wondering what lie he would tell next.

"Well," said Scott still smiling , "By happy accident I bumped into Marissa and Bianca at Krystal's, so rather than a nice relaxing lunch break with you guys I ended talking business anyway."

"Marissa _and_ Bianca were at Krystal's?" asked Madison, while the voice in her head scream _'LIAR'_!

"They were." said Scott,

But before Madison could pursue her questions any further Scott was distracted by the beep of the microwave.

His attention turned to Holly.

"Dinner time." he cooed to his daughter. "I may have missed you at lunch but at least I get to spend the evening with my two favourite gals…"

Scott gave Madison a wide, innocent smile. Madison had never felt so much rage bottled up inside before, she felt like she might burst.

_How dare he lie to her like that! How dare he?!_

_LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!_

"Madison, are you alright?" Scott asked, concern in his voice. He had clearly noticed something in her face.

Madison smiled sweetly back.

"I'm fine." she said, "Go give Holly her dinner, she looks hungry…"

…


	509. Chapter 509 : Costume Shopping

That evening Bianca shepherded the three kids into the study so they could shop for their Halloween costumes together. Miranda and AJ between them carried in two dining chairs so they could all sit around the computer together. Miranda, who prided herself on being the family computer expert, took charge of the typing. Gabby climbed onto her mommy's lap, wriggling until she found a comfortable spot that avoided her lumpy brace.

Bianca directed her daughter to a costume website, that she had checked over earlier that afternoon, that seemed to have everything they needed.

The first outfit they searched for was the easiest; Gabby's Princess Fiona ogre costume. Gabby actually had a choice between a green dress, a blue dress or Fiona's warrior outfit; all of which came with a ginger wig that included a gold tiara and the sticking out ogre ears. Gabby, still not entirely happy that she had to be a monster as well as princess picked the prettiest blue dress, although both AJ and Miranda thought she should have gone for the proper green one.

The outfit was sent to the website shopping cart and AJ lean past Miranda to type 'werewolf' into the search bar. Bianca quickly added that he should tick child in the selection box… she had seen some of the adult options and didn't think they were quite suitable for the kids to see. About half a dozen options popped up. AJ particularly liked one that came with a hairy mask, gloves and a tattered plaid shirt.

"You'll have to add your own pants." Bianca pointed out, "But as you are almost through the knees of those jeans you're wearing at the moment, I think you'll be fine."

The outfit was sent to the shopping cart.

"My turn" said Miranda, typing monster doctor into the search box.

"Just search doctor." advised Bianca, "And remember to select child."

Miranda followed her mommy's advice. Ten costumes popped up. Some were bloody outfits, one was a zombie doctor; one had the guts hanging out.

"Ew." exclaimed Miranda, although AJ thought it was cool.

Bianca leaned over and pointed to a more traditional doctor's outfit with a white coat, blue scrubs, a stethoscope and surgeons hat.

"I thought if we start with this one we can find you some monstrous accessories."

The outfit went to the shopping cart.

"Type in monster wig." suggested Bianca.

A whole page of colourful monster wigs appeared and Miranda was instantly drawn to the Clawdeen one from _Monster High, _a curly brown wig with a pair of pointed ears poking out of the top.

"I thought you would like that one." said Bianca. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to be the Were-cat that you and AJ invented yesterday; a Were-cat monster doctor."

"Clawdeen is a werewolf." protested AJ.

"Well I think they look like cats ears." said Bianca. She then leant past Gabby, on her lap and typed 'cat nose' into the search engine and a little nose mask popped up. She looked at her daughter speculatively.

Miranda had a small smile on her lips and she furiously nodded her head.

"I want to be a Were-cat." she said quickly; so the wig and the nose were sent to the shopping cart.

"But what will you wear then?" AJ asked, looking at Bianca concern. She was going to be the Were-cat, so what was she going to be now?

"Well I found something this afternoon." said Bianca and typed 'robot secretary' into the search engine and what appeared was a black business suit, all covered with tubes, electronic parts and cogs with a set of silver goggles and gloves,. "I thought with my brace and crutches I could go as a cyborg."

"Cool!" said AJ.

Gabby however wasn't so convinced.

"It's not very pretty." she said.

"But it's fun." said Bianca.

"I like it." said Miranda with a grin; happy that her mommy wasn't being anything too horrible.

"What about my mom?" AJ asked. "'Cause she's working late, are we shopping for her too?"

"Marissa wants to be a vampire so we just need to get her some fangs."

Miranda typed 'vampire teeth' into the search engine and they selected a set for her.

"But what is she going to wear?" Gabby asked.

"That is already sorted out." said Bianca. She had spent half an hour at work finding a fantastic studded biker jacket and the leather pants for the 80's biker look she had envisioned Marissa in.

"So that's it." said AJ. "We are all ready for Halloween?"

"I just have to pay for it all." said Bianca, pulling the computer towards her to fill in her details. "And then we wait for the delivery to arrive!"

The kids cheered.

"So what now?" asked AJ. That hadn't taken any time at all.

Bianca gave him a sad smile.

"Sadly I think it's time for you and Miranda to do your homework."

Both Miranda and AJ's faces fell at the news. Oh well, at least the costume shopping was fun!

…


	510. Chapter 510 : The unexpected

Marissa came back late that night. She tried to get into bed without disturbing Bianca, but her girlfriend wasn't really asleep.

"How was the meal?" Bianca asked, turning over so she could look at Marissa as she rested her head on her pillow. She knew something was wrong the instant she saw her lover's face.

"It was awful," Marissa said wretchedly, "Absolutely awful!"

Marissa looked so upset that Bianca instantly pulled her into her arms for a hug. Marissa sighed into the embrace and snuggled against Bianca's warm body.

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

…

_The afternoon meeting was going well. Caleb was trying to woo a Sat-Nav production company into using _Courtland Electronics'_ newly developed micro circuit board in their manufacturing process. By the end of the meeting discussions had already turned to the content of the contract. The contract was going to be Marissa's responsibility. _

_Caleb had then arranged to take the three representatives from _CalNovatronics_ out for dinner. Marissa had hoped she would be able to bow out at this point and at least be able to get home to put the kids to bed, but Caleb insisted she stayed._

"_You're my secret weapon." said Caleb. "We need this deal and we need to use every advantage we can. Never underestimate the benefits of a charming smile and a pretty face."_

"_I hope you are aware of how sexist that sounds." said Marissa, with a laugh. "Anyway you've got Liza for that."_

"_True!?" said Caleb. "But having the both of you with me should cancel out the fact that I have the social grace of a toad and a smile that could make a baby's cry."_

_She knew he was teasing her, but she also knew how desperate he was for the contract. He needed the moral support._

"_Fine." said Marissa, "But I will only stay out until ten-thirty." _

"_Deal." said Caleb with a grateful smile._

…

_Caleb took them out for the French Restaurant by the Art Gallery famous for it's onion soup. It was a little more refined surroundings than _Krystal's_. The three men from _CalNovatronics_ were a mixed bag. There was Craig their lawyer, who had a good sense of humour, and who hit it off right away with Caleb when it was revealed he was a weekend hunter. Bill and Rob the company managers were a little harder to read. They seemed pleasant enough, but Bill in particular could be quite curt in his responses. Marissa was finding it hard to make conversation with them on subjects other than software development and circuit capacities, something she knew very little about._

_It was by pure accident that the conversation turned to kids. Rob mentioned while talking with Liza about his hobby project to develop the perfect microphone; which led Liza to mention her daughter Colby's singing career._

"_You don't look old enough to have grown up daughter." said Rob, charmingly. He then turned to Marissa. "And do you have a family?"_

_Marissa smiled; she didn't think that this business dinner would lead her to be able to talk on her favourite subject, her kids._

"_I have quite an extending family." said Marissa. "I have a son, AJ, but my partner has children too... She has two daughters so it's quite a full house."_

"_Your partner has grandchildren?" said Rob incredulously. "Is this a town of May to December romances?"_

"_Sorry?" said Marissa, confused._

"_You said she…" said Rob, equally confused._

"_My partner is a woman." said Marissa. It felt strange to have to explain it. Almost everyone she knew were well aware of her and Bianca's relationship, it was accepted and no secret. But the looks of shock, embarrassment and judgement that appeared in the three men from _CalNovatronics _suddenly made her feel uncomfortable._

"_I knew it!" exclaimed Bill, shaking a finger in her direction. "I knew I knew your face. You're the dyke that brought down the Inquirer!"_

_Marissa almost flinched at the word… no one had called her a 'dyke' before, apart from JR. She didn't like the sound of it; especially coming in such a brash tone. _

"_You are giving me a lot more credit than I deserve." said Marissa trying to ignore the now lecherous smile that was on Craig's lips when he looked at her. "It took all my friends around me to bring Rupert Henderson to justice." _

"_I remember the story." said Rob, nodding now. "You and 'Les-bianca' Kane! She's one of the richest bachelorette's in the country. Good for you!"_

"_She hardly a bachelorette if she's partner's with Marissa." said Liza coming to her defence._

_Marissa didn't realise how tense she was until she almost jumped out of her skin when Caleb put a supportive hand on her own._

"_Yeah but… no offence… it's not the same." said Craig. "I mean, it sound's hot and all but two women… it's not a real relationship."_

"_I'm sorry." said Caleb aggressively, his own hackled rising._

"_You know the saying… a lesbian is only a lesbian until the right man comes along!"_

…

"I should have replied that in my case I was only straight until the right woman came along!" said Marissa in frustration.

"So what did you actually say?" Bianca asked, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

"I never got a chance to say anything." said Marissa. "Caleb was on his feet, and told the men that the deal was off if they couldn't have more respect! I honestly thought he was going to punch that Craig guy! And then they brought me home…"

"Oh baby." said Bianca sympathetically. "There will always be homophobic bigots in the world. All we can do is be happy despite them. Show them how wrong they are by our words and our actions and our love."

"I know. I always knew that there were people like that on the world. It was one of the things that scared me most when I trying to hide how much I was falling in love with you. I just think I was in shock because it was so unexpected."

Bianca's hand that was resting on Marissa's hip tickled just inside the waistband of her pyjama pants.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad night. Do you need a distraction?" Bianca asked quietly.

Marissa smiled and sighed.

"I think right now I am happy just to snuggle." she said, burying further into Bianca's arms. "Just hold me."

Bianca tightened her embrace.

"I'll hold you," she said, softly kissing Marissa's brow again, "Forevermore."

…


	511. Chapter 511 : Grovel - grovel

Marissa's next day at the office felt a little uncomfortable. She was bolstered by Bianca's wise words of support but she still felt bad that the company was losing an important deal.

Caleb told her not to worry about it. He wanted Courtland to be a company that only did business with the right people, and those guys clearly weren't the right people!

It seemed however, that although Caleb had rejected the offer _CalNovatronics_ were still desperate for the deal. Rob, the company manager arrived without Bill and with a new, female lawyer in tow to offer his deepest apologises to both Caleb and Marissa. He assured them his was not a homophobic company. He added that he and his colleagues were enrolling in sensitivity in the workplace training, which will be rolled out to the entire company, so that an incident like this could never happen again.

"I am sorry." said Rob, in all sincerity. "It's just I've never met a… a person of your persuasion before. I didn't know the etiquette."

Caleb harrumphed a bit, clearly not sold by Rob's words.

"It's a simple rule." said Caleb gruffly. "You treat all people equally. That way there can be no misunderstandings."

"Of course." said Rob quickly. Sweat was rolling off the guy's brow, that's how badly he needed this to go well. "But like I said, I've never met a… a… a…"

"You can use the word gay." suggested Marissa. "Or lesbian, both are acceptable."

"…_Lesbian_…" Rob blurted, giving Marissa a worried look. "…before. No offence was intended."

"Plenty was taken." said Caleb, the sour expression on his face unchanging, making Rob look even more nervous.

"Look, let's not beat around the bush here." said Rob, trying a cocky smile. The effect ruined by his flushed, sweaty, complexion. "You need this deal… we need this deal. We can't let one unfortunate misunderstanding ruin both our companies."

Caleb leant forward in his chair and looked hard at Rob, who visible cowed under Caleb's glare.

"Now I pride myself on being a man of principles." Caleb said slowly. "And my principles are telling me that you punks can go jump… No deal."

"But..!" stammered Rob, looking from Marissa to Caleb, "But… but you can't do that! I need this deal!"

Caleb gave Marissa a wide smile.

"Well thanks to this brilliant lawyer I have here by my side, I don't! Good day, Robert… Miss…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name… Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

When Rob and his lawyer had retreated Marissa turned to Caleb in surprise.

"I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed, "I thought we needed their business."

Caleb got up and briefly put his arm around her shoulder.

"I have every faith in you for getting this Chandler deal through. That is what is going the save this company… these guys were just small change in comparison."

"So no pressure then…" said Marissa with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Oh no there is plenty of pressure on you… I know that and I'm sorry for it… but I have faith that you know what you're doing."

Marissa nodded, and gave the old mountain man a grateful smile.

"Thank you…" she said, "And thank you. You're a good man."

Caleb sniffed in playful distain.

"Now don't you go spreading those kinds of rumours, people might start believing it!"

…


	512. Chapter 512 : saturday lie in

**I forgot my Monday update again- opps.**

**Thanks for the reviews as always.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica gets more than one talking too, Madison gets the wrong idea and everyone is getting ready for the big Chandler/Courtland meeting**

...

Bianca and Marissa's Saturday lie-in was being celebrated with soft caresses and long slow kisses. Marissa was enjoying the fact that Bianca was letting her take charge this morning, although she couldn't help but notice that Bianca's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

She pulled back and gave her girlfriend a quizzical look.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bianca gave her an apologetic grin.

"My mother!"

"Well thank for that." said Marissa with a laugh, pulling back even further.

Bianca laughed too, reaching out to pull Marissa back down on top of her.

"Not like that." she said, reaching up to caress Marissa's cheek and along her bottom lip with a fingertip. "I love you and I can't stand the fact that my mom can't see… well this… the love!"

Marissa raised her eyebrow at that too.

Bianca laughed again realising what her words had sounded like.

"…not like that either." she said, embarrassed now, "You know what I mean…"

"I know…" said Marissa, seeming to read her lover's thoughts. "You want to go and talk to her...

Bianca stroked her fingers through Marissa's short locks, still smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Surely enough time has passed that she would be ready to start see sense." reasoned Bianca.

Marissa nodded.

"Maybe? I mean she's helped me a lot with the Chandler deal."

Bianca's eyes got that faraway look again and Marissa could already see the next question coming.

"Do you want me to take Miranda for her appointment with Dr Stanhope's today so you can go see your mom?" Marissa asked before Bianca got the chance.

Bianca gave Marissa a grateful smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I know you wanted to lock yourself in the office today and finalise some contracts. I was trying to work out if Reggie could…"

"I'll do it." said Marissa firmly, interrupting her. "I want to do it. Family comes first remember. I needed to go pick up something from the office anyway. I can drop her off, run a few errands and then go back and collect her afterwards. It's not a problem!"

Bianca sighed.

"I love you." she said, smiling widely as she replied.

"I love you too." said Marissa, but her eye's strayed to the bedside clock. "But we are going to have to get up soon. Your Uncle Jack will be here in a bit to take AJ sailing and I wanted to see him to say goodbye… you know, just in case he drowns…"

"He won't drown!" laughed Bianca.

Marissa then gave Bianca a poke.

"And you still need to do your exercises."

Bianca pulled their bodies closer together and wiggled her hips.

"You mean this doesn't count?"

"You know it doesn't." scolded Marissa lightly.

Bianca turned too to check the time.

"Twenty more minutes?" she suggested.

"Okay - twenty." agreed Marissa.

"Great, my turn I think…." said Bianca, taking charge and rolling Marissa onto her back. She started kissing Marissa's neck and down along her collar bone.

Marissa moaned happily as she surrendered to Bianca's touch.

"Just don't start thinking of your mother again." she teased as Bianca worked her way a little lower.

Bianca snorted with laughter.

"I definitely won't."

…


	513. Chapter 513 : Scott's secret rendez-vous

Scott waved Madison and Holly off from the porch of the Gate house as Madison drove away in the car. Mother and daughter were heading off on a day out, visiting Randi while he was at his Saturday meeting. What he hadn't told Madison was that his meeting was with a psychiatrist. He had decided to take Marissa's advice and seek professional help to try and manage his stress levels.

Marissa had recommended her own doctor, but his books were full. The doctor had however recommended him to a colleague at the same practice who had an open slot that morning. Scott decided to take it.

The cab arrived just moments after Madison departed to take him across town to the doctor's offices.

…

Madison was ducked down in driver's seat watching the lodge house. She had parked in layby a few meters up from the Chandler mansion driveway. She was waiting for Scott to leave so she could follow him and see where he was really going. She didn't buy his story about the business meeting… not on a Saturday. He was hiding something and she was going to find out what!

…

Madison tailed the cab across town. She watched it drive right past the Chandler Offices - proof the Scott had lied. But where was he going?

The cab dropped Scott off outside a large well-appointed period mansion on the outskirts of town with white walls and large bay windows. The sign outside simply read Boyles House, but there was no indication for what kind of building it was. To Madison it looked like a Boarding House maybe, or one of those buildings used as a religious retreat.

Scott disappeared inside as Madison pulled into the parking lot. She was about to get out and follow Scott into the building when a silver Honda pulled in beside her. Madison ducked down in the driver's seat again and hoped she wasn't spotted; she recognised the car.

Madison watched as Marissa emerged from the Honda_. _The red-head was clearly in a hurry and didn't look around; she was too busy checking her watch as she ran into the building. It looked like she was late for an appointment… late for Scott.

Just as Madison had suspected, Scott's '_afternoon meeting_' was with Marissa in a country hotel!

Madison couldn't bear to stick around a second longer. She pulled out and sped home, anger and betrayal the only thing she could feel.

_How could he!_

…

If Madison had waited just two minutes longer she would have seem Marissa re-emerge with Miranda; apologising profusely for being late to collect her from her appointment with Doctor Stanhope. She had gotten caught in cross-town traffic coming back from the Courtland building after collecting the files she needed.

Marissa wasn't aware that she had just missed seeing Scott enter the neighbouring doctor's office to have his first session with Doctor Chauhan.

And she certainly wasn't aware that Madison had seen them both arrive and had come to completely the wrong conclusion.

…


	514. Chapter 514 : Erica and Bianca

Erica had been busy at home looking through some of the proposals for the spring prelaunch of _Origana, _even though the winter line was still yet to hit the shops. That marketing was set to launch after Halloween, in a hope to steal a little of the publicity from _Erica 2: The Agony and Ecstasy._ The film was now an event she was dreading. Erica had distanced herself from it as much as she could, but wasn't opposed to use the publicity it would generate. Bianca was probably planning the same for the Miranda Centre.

Not that her daughter would tell her these days…

…

When Bianca arrived at the apartment unannounced, Erica was delighted but not wholly surprised to see her. Deep down in her heart she always knew that Bianca would see sense eventually.

"Sweetheart!" Erica exclaimed opening her arms to embrace her daughter. Bianca stepped back out of her reach.

"I came to talk." said Bianca, her voice quite flat. "Can I sit?"

"Of course," said Erica gesturing to the sofa. "You don't have to ask."

Bianca took a seat on the cream couch and propped her crutches beside her. Erica took the seat next to her, still smiling at her daughter.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Marissa…" said Bianca with a sigh.

"You found out about her affair?" concluded Erica.

Bianca looked at her mother in dismay.

"She's not having an affair!" Bianca retorted angrily. "I came here to talk to you about all this nonsense you've been sprouting. I thought you would have seen sense by now, but no… you're as delusional as ever!"

Bianca moved to grab her crutches, clearly planning to get up and leave already. Erica however was quicker and snatched them away from her.

"Mother I need those!" said Bianca hotly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I need you to listen to me!" Erica said firmly, putting the crutches far out of Bianca's reach.

Erica took a deep sigh, preparing herself for being the bearer of bad news.

"I know you always want to see the best in people…" she began.

"…Just like you always want to see the worst…" muttered Bianca, mad that she was now a prisoner on the couch thanks to her mother.

"…I know you want to believe that what you have with Marissa is a good thing." said Erica ignoring her daughter's grumblings. "And it was a good thing I'm sure. But things change. Marissa has changed only you won't see it."

"How can you tell, you barely know her?"

"I know enough."

Erica sat down beside her daughter again and reached out to touch the back of Bianca's hand; but once more Bianca pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this." said Erica gravely, "But Marissa is having an affair with Scott. I now have proof."

Bianca gave a disbelieving laugh.

"And where have you magic-ed that up from?" she asked disdainfully.

"I'm serious." said Erica. "I overheard her arranging a date with Scott over the phone. She was clearly flirting although she was trying to hide it from me. When I followed her to the restaurant I found them together."

Bianca shook her head in incredulity.

"You've been following her?" she asked, appalled.

"Sweetheart, I was looking out for you!"

"How… what… when?" muttered Bianca, more astounded at her mother's behaviour than her apparent revelation.

Erica was hoping for more from her daughter… or at least signs of acceptance. She was just staring at her in disbelief.

"She was in my office when the call came; I couldn't help overhear it…" Erica began to explain.

"Wednesday." said Bianca, as realisation struck. "It was Wednesday wasn't it? When she came to talk to you about your friend Auben… And when you saw her with Scott were they at Krystal's?"

"Yes." said Erica slowly.

Bianca actually burst out laughing.

"Do you know how ridiculous you are?" Bianca asked. "The person flirting disgracefully with Marissa on the phone and arranging a date was me. Only I had to bail at the last minute because that Duchess arrived unexpectedly to tour the Miranda centre. I felt bad for abandoning the date, but I left her in Scott's capable hands. And _he_ had come looking for Madison! They are friends, mother… best friends. It is perfectly possible in this day and age for a woman to be friends with a man."

Erica tried to process what Bianca was telling her, but she just couldn't accept she was wrong.

"You say I was mistaken, but she and Scott…"

"That is never going to happen." barked Bianca. "Marissa loves me. I don't doubt it. She shows me everyday… with every look and smile and kiss. Why are you so sure that you are right and I am so wrong! You know her barely at all and yet you sit in judgement over her for something she would never do."

"It's not like that." retorted Erica.

"It's exactly like that…" snapped Bianca. "No one is good enough for me. If you had your way I'd be living like a nun rather than be happy and in love!"

"That's not fair. You just keep getting your heart broken and I hate to see you in pain." exclaimed Erica desperately. "You happiness is everything to me! You are my baby. I've almost lost you too many times not to want you all the love and happiness in the world."

"Well I have it. I have someone who heals my heart and you aren't prepared to accept it. I have all the love and happiness in the world with Marissa."

Erica still couldn't stop the flinch on her face at the mention of Marissa's name.

"I want to believe that." said Erica slowly.

"Only you don't…" said Bianca bitterly. "It's not her fault you can't stand her mother or trust her father. She didn't meet her biological parents until she was in twenties. She is simply who she is, a beautiful, charming, funny, adorable woman who has my heart, and who I know will always keep it safe. The amnesia didn't change what we mean to each other; my disability didn't change it; all the pain and anguish of these last few months… and your lies won't change it either."

Erica nodded her head slowly.

"I just want…"

"No, you always get what you want, mother. What I want is for you to give Marissa a chance. Everything you did for us with the newspapers; you worked with Krystal to track down that Inquirer editor; you faced the airport riot. It's almost like you've regressed. You want to pretend that it didn't happen and that you didn't do all that for her and for AJ. It makes absolutely no sense. Why now all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm right!" snapped Erica.

"You're wrong!" Bianca replied just as sharply. "And I want you to see just how wrong you are and I want to hear you say sorry."

Erica opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond. She wasn't used to Bianca being so fierce.

"We can start tonight." said Bianca. "You can come to dinner. You can come and see the family life you are trying to sabotage."

"I can't tonight." said Erica. "Opal and I are going to the Charity Gala at the Yacht Club."

Bianca just gave her mother a hard stare; that clearly wasn't good enough.

"It's true I swear." said Erica. She couldn't stand the fact that Bianca was doubting her so much.

"I can't believe how blind you are being!" she cried, trying one last time to get Bianca to see her side. "What will happen to your family when Marissa leaves you like all the rest?"

"_I'm being blind!_ " exclaimed Bianca, she shuffled forward in her seat, clearly having had enough, "…Right, I'm leaving! Can you give me my crutches, please?"

"Not until you listen to me!" pleaded Erica. "Not until you've heard my side!"

"You don't have a side, mother, and what is worse you can't even see how wrong you are!" said Bianca, struggling up from the couch one-footed. "I am not going to stay and listen do your delusions. I gave you a chance to make amends but you won't take it! Now I want my crutches back!"

She held her hands out pointedly to her mother. Erica reluctantly returned then to her.

Just before she left the apartment, Bianca stopped and turned to Erica.

"Mom, I think you need to work out why you are trying to come between me and Marissa. She has done nothing wrong. This is all coming from you! You need to figure out why …before it's too late!"

…


	515. Chapter 515 : It's a pie thing

Marissa felt awful about collecting Miranda so late from the psychiatrists, she decided to make it up to her by stopping off for a treat on the way home. It was too cold for ice-cream, but there was always pie!

The sessions with Dr Stanhope were certainly helping. Miranda was becoming much more her talkative old self. As they drove across to Krystal's she was busy explaining one of the new exercises Dr Stanhope had her working on; making something silly by adding 'with a hat on' at the end of the sentence.

"It makes everything funny; good things and bad things." Miranda explained, "Go on try it!"

"You want me to try it, "said Marissa, as she was half concentrating on parking the car. "…with a hat on."

"Yes I do… with a hat on." said Miranda, grinning. Then she noticed their surroundings. "Why are we here… with a hat on?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to treat you to some pie… with a hat on." answered Marissa.

Miranda found that very funny.

"I like pie." she said, giggling, "…with a hat on."

"Pie is good… with a hat on." agreed Marissa. The line was intentional and caused more silly giggles from Miranda. It was a wonderful sound.

…

Miranda was still giggling when they entered Krystal's. Opal was at the counter and greeted them with a smile.

"We are here for hot pie to warm us up." Marissa announced, "What do you recommend?"

"Well, we have the usual, peach, apple, pear and chocolate, cherry, and rhubarb…" said Opal, counting the flavours off on her fingers. "And Camilla has introduced us to a new flavour, apple and strawberry."

"Mmm, they all sound so good." said Marissa, giving Miranda a grin. "What do you fancy?"

"I like cherry…" said Miranda, "And I like chocolate… and peach… and I love strawberries?"

"So?"

Miranda looked pained, this was a big decision.

"I tell you what," said Opal, giving them both a grin, "Why don't a cut you a half slice of each of those and then you won't have to worry. I take it you're sharing."

Marissa nodded.

"Yes please." said Miranda, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, angel." said Opal kindly. "I'll bring it over to you."

Marissa added her own smile of thanks, as Opal headed to the kitchen. They took the table by the window with the comfy seats.

"So you had a good time with Dr Stanhope," Marissa asked now Miranda's initial silliness had calmed down a little.

"Yeah." said Miranda. "We just talked and played games."

"…With a hat on?" added Marissa that made Miranda grin again.

"And word association;" said Miranda, "You did that one with him?"

"I did."

"And 'Most Battle'"

"That one I don't know."

"Yes you do, we play it at bedtime sometimes." said Miranda, "Where you have to make the thing you are thinking of the most pretty or most cute or most silly thing you can. Only now there are more categories, like most scary or most annoying or most revolting thing. Dr Stanhope is really mean, I start off naming the cutest thing ever and he makes it the silly category."

"It sounds like you have fun though." said Marissa, "And it helps you feel better?"

Miranda nodded.

"I'm glad."

Miranda was still smiling.

"This is like when mommy takes me on a mother/daughter ice-cream date." she said gesturing to the way they were sitting together in the restaurant, "When Gabby has a play date."

"I heard about those." said Marissa with a nod.

"This could be our mamma/daughter pie date!" said Miranda happily. Then her face fell a bit when she realised that the word 'Mamma' had slipped out again; like when she talked to AJ at the zoo. She didn't know if Marissa would mind.

Marissa however had caught the word and was smiling again.

Opal chose that moment to arrive with the pie. The plate she brought had four generous slivers of all the pie flavours Miranda had selected and a huge dollop of cream. Marissa gave Opal a grateful nod, but most of her focus was on Miranda and her nervous question.

"I don't see why we can't have a mamma/daughter pie date." she said, "We need a thing, don't we? Gabby and I have squooshes… Your mommy and AJ had their Buddy and Binks thing… You and AJ are brilliant birthday twins… There is no reason why pie shouldn't be our thing!"

Miranda looked delighted at the idea that she and Marissa would have a 'thing'.

She timidly bit her lip though before she asked her next question.

"And can I call you Mamma like Gabby does?" she asked. "I asked AJ and he said it was okay because you were kind of my mom already anyway."

"You can call me whatever you are comfortable with." said Marissa kindly, "And if you want to call me Mamma then I would be thrilled with that."

"I love you." Miranda said suddenly.

Marissa was surprised but delighted at the abrupt declaration.

"I love you too."

"You make mommy very happy and you being a mommy to me and Gabby makes me happy too."

"Well you make me just as happy in return." said Marissa, unable to stop the wide smile that threatened to split her face. "Now come on lets sample these delicious smelling pies." she said picking up her fork and cutting off a corner from the cherry pie nearest her.

"I'm going to have the chocolate first." said Miranda helping herself to a large forkful.

…

As they slowly demolished the four slices of pie between them, the sweet and silly conversation drifted between schoolwork; Miranda missing her pony; jazz dancing classes; whether Marissa enjoyed being a lawyer and AJ's sailing obsession. Marissa decided this was definitely a better way to spend her morning than shutting herself in the office with the Chandler contracts…

…


	516. Chapter 516 : Scott's Problems

Scott left the psychiatrists office pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected 'talking about his feelings' would be a help. He certainly hadn't felt that way with his councillors in prison. But Dr Chaudron proved someone easy to talk to. She knew just the questions to ask and to get him to open up about his fears; letting down Adam after he gave him such a great chance in his company; worries that if it all goes wrong he wouldn't be able to provide for Madison and Holly. The doctor got him to break his problems down into what he could change and what he couldn't. It really helped him get perspective on how a lot of what was happening was totally out of his control.

He had left the doctor's office with a new mantra to mutter to himself when he felt under pressure, "There is no use worrying about something I can't change."

…

Scott was feeling so much better in fact he decided to pop by the offices in the way home and do a bit more prepping for the Courtland meeting next week. This was something that he could control and it was in everyone's best interest that it worked out.

So after the hour with the doctor and three hours in the office it was late afternoon when Scott finally came home. He was surprised to find the house empty. Was Madison still at Randi's? He'd hoped she's be back by now. He was in such a good mood he'd planned to take her out for a meal tonight.

Scott plucked the phone from the wall and dialled Madison's cell. The phone rang and rang and then eventually went to voicemail. Scott was surprised. Madison was usually very good at answering calls; but then again maybe she had her hands full with Holly.

Scott then had another idea; call Frankie and Randi's home and if Madison was still there he could swing by and pick her up.

It was Randi who answered the call.

"Hi," said Scott, "I was just calling to check if Madison was still there, or if she is on her way home."

"Madison?" said Randi. "I haven't seen her I'm afraid."

"But she was coming to see you today!"

"Well, I don't know what to say." said Randi, "We've been in all day and, like I said, we haven't seen her."

Scott was now thoroughly confused.

"Then where on earth is she?" he exclaimed, "And where is Holly?"

…


	517. Chapter 517 : unexpected guests

Frankie had been watching the television when Randi answered Scott's call. He muted the volume out of courtesy, but then he paused. He could hear a sound out in the hallway; a baby crying. It was confusing as his neighbours kids were all grown up.

Frankie was curious and got up from the couch to investigate. Out in the hallway he found Madison sat on the floor, curled into a ball and crying. Baby Holly was in a car-seat beside her, bawling her eyes out.

"Madison, what's wrong." Frankie asked putting his hand on her shoulder. With his other hand he reached out and touched Holly's brow, worried about how red faced she was.

Madison who had been holding her head in her hands looked up.

"I don't know where to go." she sobbed. "Scott… Scott is… is… is… He's..."

She couldn't say the words.

"Come in and we can talk about it." Frankie said concerned. He picked up Holly's car-seat and escorted Madison inside.

…

Randi had just hung up from Scott when Frankie brought Madison and the baby into the apartment.

"Scott was just looking for you!" Randi said, and was just about to ring him back until she caught Frankie's subtle shake of the head.

"What's happening?" she asked, taking in Madison's tears stained face.

"I don't know." said Frankie. He handed Randi Holly's baby-seat before directing Madison to the couch.

Randi found herself holding a screaming baby and wasn't sure what to do next. But Frankie had everything in hand.

When he had Madison's focus he asked,

"When did Holly have her last feed?" he asked.

Seemingly for the first time, Madison's focus turned to her daughter.

"I don't remember." she sobbed.

"Is there formula in the bag?"

Madison nodded.

Frankie gave Randi a pleading look, begging her to take care of Holly, he had his hands full with Madison.

Randi took the bag and the crying baby through to the kitchen, she was on her own.

…

Randi picked Holly up from the car seat, and hoped holding her would help calm her, but she just kept crying. She found the bottle in the bag, and vaguely recalled the need to warm it first so she popped it in the microwave for a couple of seconds all the time rocking Holly in her arms.

The next challenge was to get Holly to drink it. The baby's usually pretty pale face was red and puffy and screwed up with tears. It took a few times to persuade her to take the bottle, but when she did she latched on hungrily. Randi was surprised by the surge of relief that filled her watching the tiny baby hungrily consume her milk.

…

In the lounge Frankie was working hard to get Madison to calm down and tell him what was wrong. All he knew so far was that it had something to do with Scott.

"What happened?" Frankie asked now her tears had subsided.

"He's having an affair." Madison sobbed.

Frankie was surprised, that didn't sound like the Scott he knew.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Madison looked up at him almost angry that he doubted her.

"I saw him with her." she said. "I don't know what to do."

"Who is it?" Frankie asked, unable to stop himself.

"Marissa." hissed Madison

Frankie was surprised all over again. He was certain Bianca and Marissa was one of the most devoted couples he knew.

Madison seemed convinced though.

"Have you confronted him about it." he asked.

Madison shook her head.

"I don't dare." she said with a sniff. "What if he leaves me?"

Frankie put his hand on her knee.

"You can't get upset like this until you know exactly what is going on." said Frankie.

Madison gave him another hard look.

"I know what's going on." she said fiercely. "I thought you would understand!"

"I understand… of course I do. But I know Scott and I certainly know Marissa; I'm finding it hard to believe that's this is something they would do."

"Then why else would they sneak off to meet up on some country hotel! I followed him."

Frankie sighed. He wasn't convinced, but Madison clearly didn't want to hear any differently. The main thing really was to get her to calm down and then maybe she would be more susceptible to logic.

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." said Madison a little calmer. "I don't want to lose him."

"Then talk to him. If something is going on then he must have a reason."

Madison looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Look," said Frankie, "He loves you. You just missed him calling here because he was worried about you and Holly. I am certain you and your daughter are what is most important to him?"

Madison looked a little calmer now; her tears were gone but she didn't reply. She could probably sense his scepticism.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Frankie suggested, clearly something was going on with Scott but he wasn't convinced it was an affair.

Madison shook her head.

"I need to take Holly home." she said eventually.

Randi chose that moment to come back into the lounge with a calmer Holly in her arms.

"She was hungry," said Randi, "And… um… needed a diaper change."

"Give her back to me." said Madison holding her arms out to take her daughter; feeling guilty for forgetting her again.

Randi handed her over.

Madison looked from Frankie and Randi and then down at her baby.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this. But we need to get you home to your daddy... If he's home."

"He's home." said Randi. "He was really worried about you when he called."

"And don't be sorry." said Frankie. "It is what we're here for, okay."

"Thank you." she said. She looked down at baby Holly again. "It's good to know we have friends."

…

When Madison had taken Holly home, Randi turned to Frankie in confusion.

"What was all that about?" she asked confused.

"She thinks Scott is having an affair."

"Scott?"

"Yeah," said Frankie. "I'm not sure how true it is, but I think we need an eye on her."

…


	518. Chapter 518 - A dose of common sense

**I remembered my Monday update on Monday - hooray!**

**Thank you as always to all of you who take time to review; I hope you are enjoying this new detour on our way to the eventual happy ending.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - The meeting to decide Chandler's future begins; Erica hears some home truths and Madison's paranoia grows**

...

Erica's car collected Opal on the way to the Yacht club for the Charity Gala Concert. Opal couldn't help but notice that her gal pal was being a little quieter than usual.

"So do you have any more news?" Opal asked brightly.

"About what?"

"Why, your wedding of course! I want to hear all about the dress and the bridesmaids and the flowers and… have you set a date yet?"

Erica frowned.

"Um… I haven't really had time…" she said slowly.

"No time for your wedding?" Opal asked surprised.

"There are family issues that have my full attention at the moment." said Erica simply, so Opal had to push for more.

"What kind of problems could distract you from your wedding day?"

"Bianca…" said Erica in a flat tone.

"Is she okay?" asked Opal suddenly worried; _was it her health or Miranda_?

"She's… she's refusing to listen to me." said Erica hotly. "I am trying to keep her safe and she's treating me like I don't know what I'm talking about. I know all about affairs… I lived through it from both sides. She needs to listen to me!"

Now Opal was thoroughly confused.

"Who's having an affair?"

"Marissa… with Scott."

Opal burst out laughing. But the laughter stopped when she could see that Erica was completely serious.

"You kidding right?" said Opal. "Marissa would never do that to Bianca. Haven't you seen them together? That is love!"

"That's what Bianca keeps saying, '_that Marissa never would'_, But I've seen her and Scott together…"

"So have I." said Opal. "They are good friends. They always chat when Scott comes racing in for his coffee every lunch-time… _that boy works way too hard_… But that is what they are friends."

Erica turned to Opal.

"But how can you know that? I mean really..?"

"Because I've gotten to know Marissa pretty well. That gal has a big heart. I mean there are very few people in this world who would be willing to take on the care of another person's child. Marissa is happy to take on three. I saw her just this afternoon with Miranda." Opal grinned at the memory. "That woman was born to be a mother; she knew just the right thing to say to keep that girl smiling."

"So she loves kids," said Erica, "That's great; but she's not gay… not really. She'll change back they always do. And Bianca will be on her own again and the kid's hearts'll get broken and it'll be a mess!"

Opal just stared at her friend, not comprehending where this was coming from.

"Marissa has stood by Bianca through ordeal after ordeal that would have broken most couples. I believe those two are gonna get their happy ending. They just fit so perfect… you know. I think they know it too."

Erica just shook her head.

"But you can't trust her… her family!"

Opal sighed, so that was the issue.

"Now I know you and Krystal bump heads all the time, I think it's 'cause you're so alike and you hate to admit it. And I know David can be trusted about as far as you can throw him. But if you use those standards to judge Marissa, what does that say about AJ? He's a Chandler, but he is just the sweetest boy in the world. And Miranda… hmmm… that little girl is nothing like her 'sperm donor'. I mean where on earth did you get this nonsense notion anyway?"

"It's not nonsense." said Erica. "Someone always cheats."

"Not always." said Opal. She then looked hard at her friend trying to work out the real issue and instantly she saw it plain as day.

"Do you know what this is"? Opal asked, "This is what those psychologists call transference."

"What?" asked Erica.

"You are seeing things in Marissa that aren't there because you're afraid to look for them in yourself. You've got a wedding coming up. And as much as I love you I know you have a few commitment issues. You would love for you and Jackson to be as happy and stable as Bianca and Marissa are right now, but you're scared. You're scared that this will be another failed marriage and you will leave a trail of heartbreak behind you once again. So you are laying your own guilt and fear onto Marissa because you don't want to admit it to yourself. And the most ridiculous part is your wedding hasn't even happened yet."

"That is preposterous!" spluttered Erica.

"Really." said Opal. "You wanted an autumn wedding but now it's almost winter and you are no nearer with your wedding plans than you were two months ago!"

"I have a destination." said Erica in defence.

"And a date?" prompted Opal, "A guest list? Have you even looked at wedding dresses? What's the hold up?"

"This isn't about me!" said Erica angry at her friend. "This is about Marissa!"

Opal put her hand on Erica's knee.

"Honey, I love you, but it is always about you!"

…


	519. Chapter 519 : Thinking things

At the Gala concert Erica made sure she made her presence known in the press pit, as she was dressed in her newest _Lacroix_ evening gown. She then entered the concert with Opal ready to brush shoulders with the Pine Valley great and good.

Adam was there with Brooke. Erica was surprised how weak he looked. She hadn't really seen him since his heart attack. He was no longer the strong proud Chandler he used to be. JR's behaviour had taken a lot out of him and his illness and taken the rest. Erica was beginning to realise now just why Caleb, Scott, Brooke and Marissa had been so concerned when they were putting together their proposals for the buy-out offer. Adam didn't look he was had the strength to take any more bad news.

…

As the concert started Erica had to put up with Opal constantly whispering in her ear, determined to try and convince her how wrong she was about Marissa. Every few minutes she would a drop in yet another thing that Marissa showed she and Bianca were right for each other: the work she put into Bianca's custody case and divorce; helping Bianca get away from Ricky Torres; falling in love despite JR's behaviour; their plans to move in together with the kids; the shooting; how they got back together even when Marissa had amnesia; standing by Bianca after JR assaulted her; the house party she organised for the whole town when Bianca came home from hospital; the trial; Bianca's relapse and surgery; the way she protected Bianca and kids during the hospital hostage siege; how they stood together through the Inquirer's hate campaign; the fact that Opal had overheard Miranda asking Marissa just that afternoon if she could to call her mamma and how Marissa said she would be thrilled if she did…

Erica hated her friend for refusing to drop the subject. It brought with it echoes of Bianca's words from earlier as well.

_Marissa loves me. I don't doubt it. She shows me everyday… with every look and smile and kiss. Why are you so sure that you are right and I am so wrong! You know her barely at all and yet you sit in judgement over her for something she would never do…_

Did she really know Marissa?

Erica was being reminded of some things she had almost forgotten. She found herself remembering how good Marissa was with Miranda after Ricky had taken them hostage, sitting with her through the police medical exam and staying with her all night. She also remembered how well Marissa had taken care of a traumatised Bianca at the _Erica_ film premier…

She tried to think back on her reasons for doubting Marissa but all she had in her 'against' column was Marissa's awkward behaviour around Scott at a couple of meetings and a sense of anger about being the last to know about Miranda's nightmares…but was that really Marissa's fault? And then she remembered how the idea of an affair had popped into her head at that uncomfortable dinner party in the presence of Krystal Carey! Was Opal right? Was she seeing something that wasn't there?

…But it wasn't transference or whatever nonsense Opal had suggested. She wanted to marry Jackson! She just hadn't found the right moment to organise the wedding. She hadn't been looking for excuses! And she certainly hadn't been looking for a scape goat onto which to laden her guilt and fear!

Of course she was nervous at the thought of settling down firmly and finally… she had always been a free spirit and living the domestic life felt abhorrent to her. But Jackson was the man she loved! _Of course she wanted to marry him! _

_Of course she did!_

…

After the concert, Erica came home to find the apartment empty. Jackson had left a message on the answering machine. The day's sailing with AJ had been so much fun they were going to have a sleep over on the yacht. Bianca had already said yes and Reggie was going to join them too, for a proper evening of male bonding. He finished by wishing Erica a good night and saying the words 'I love you'. In the back ground AJ could be heard calling out 'good night' as well.

Erica looked around the dark apartment, for the first time since the shooting, she was truly home alone.

Jackson had moved in the moment Reggie and his family moved out. It was a strange sensation to be in the empty penthouse and Erica was beginning to realise how much she didn't like it. It was comforting to come home and have someone to talk to. True Jackson very rarely said much in return, except to offer a smile and a nod and the odd quip but it was more than enough. Erica began to realise the implications. She had already settled down with Jackson. They knew each other so well and for so long they fitted together almost seamlessly… The domesticity she had most feared had crept up on her when she wasn't looking.

Maybe settling down wasn't so scary a thought after all?

…

Erica walked out onto the balcony and looked for the yacht on the marina; she could see still lights shining in the cabin. She wondered what fun they were getting up to so late.

Erica turned back to her dark empty apartment. Thanks to Opal and Bianca she was finding herself beginning to doubt herself when it came to Marissa. Maybe if she was honest she had been a little bit scared about her wedding day. Worried that this marriage, her twelfth, (although officially her seventh) would be turned into another comedian's punch-line and then their happiness would crumble to dust like all her marriages before.

Maybe Opal was right that she was looking for something in Marissa that was really in herself?

Maybe she was wrong about the girl?

Maybe there never was an affair?

Maybe..?

Maybe..?

…


	520. Chapter 520 : Switching off

Marissa was sitting up in bed reading through her presentation notes. As great as Saturday morning had been with Miranda, she had lost a lot of preparation time for the meeting on Monday and she just wasn't feeling ready.

Bianca groaned, rolled over and stared at her, she had been trying and failing to sleep; the light from Marissa's bedside lamp was keeping her awake.

"Do you know what time it is?" she moaned.

"I just need to check this last paragraph again." Marissa said not looking up from her papers.

She heard the rustle of Bianca sitting up beside her and then a hand pushed the pages she was reading down onto her lap.

"You know there is such a thing as over preparation." said Bianca gently.

"This is important." replied Marissa, looking across to her girlfriend.

"I know, but how many time have you gone through this. It was perfect both of the times you talked me through it. If I could have handed you the company right then and there I would have!"

"Yeah but you'd do anything for me anyway." said Marissa with a grin, recognising the kindness Bianca's tone even though she was probably fed up with Marissa stressing about this. She just couldn't help it, the future of two companies was resting on her shoulders and she wanted to get it right.

"True." said Bianca, bending down to plant a kiss on Marissa's shoulder, "But take it from a professional beggar, who has had to get money from the most tight-fisted of corporations, your presentation is ready."

"I don't know." said Marissa, "I'm not sure I've picked the right words to introduce the share offer."

Bianca sighed.

"That part is fine. There is only one problem that I can see."

"What?" Marissa asked, her mind suddenly reeling through the possible errors: that line about a Chandler being like a leaky boat; the graphics in the PowerPoint presentation; a mistake in the projected figures…

Bianca pulled the papers gently out of Marissa's hands completely.

"You will be fit for nothing tomorrow if you don't get some sleep." she whispered.

Marissa reached to take the papers back.

"Just that last paragraph…"

"No." said Bianca more firmly. "You are ready! Now sleep; it's after midnight!"

She turned and put the file far out of Marissa's reach on her side of the bed.

Marissa was wise enough to know not to argue. Instead she reluctantly turned out her light and settled onto her pillow as Bianca lay down beside her. That didn't stop her head going over and over the last paragraph that was still worrying her… That is until Bianca spooned in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sleep!" Bianca warned, her breath tickling her ear. "You will be awesome, so stop worrying!"

Marissa tried her best to obey.

Mind you it was a little easier to switch off her busy thoughts with the sensation of Bianca snuggled up behind her.

…


	521. Chapter 521 : Madison on the edge

Madison had spent the rest of the weekend playing house with Scott and Holly; but she no longer trusted him. He seemed to believe her when she told him that she had done some shopping before going to see Randi and he had just missed her when he called. And she pretended to believe him when he told her he's been in the office and hadn't seen Marissa all day…

…

When Monday came Scott looked very tense. He spent the morning picking his best suit and making sure his shirt was crisply ironed. It was the big important meeting today although he still hadn't really explained what it was all about. Madison smiled sweetly and kissed him as he left for the office, but as soon as he had gone she bundled Holly into her car seat, climbed into the car and followed him. She couldn't trust that he was just going to the office. She couldn't trust that all this effort wasn't for someone else – namely Marissa…

…

Madison found a spot in the far corner of the Chandler Office's parking lot with good view of the main entrance. She had arrived just in time to see Scott enter the building.

She spent the next hour watching the coming and goings with suspicion; keeping an eye out for the familiar sight of short red hair. Her patience was rewarded when Marissa did indeed arrive with Caleb and Liza in tow.

…

Madison couldn't get beyond the fact that Scott was seeing Marissa again… her jealousy was too strong for her to remember that Scott had already told her that Marissa was there for the meeting. She just had the images in her head of what she imagined they had got up to on the country hotel and reasoned they would be meeting up to cheat on her again. She had the urge confront Marissa and explain exactly what happens to someone who steals her man! She got out of the car but then stopped when something thumped against the driver's door. That was when Madison realised she had grabbed the tire iron from under the passenger seat and was holding it aggressively in her fist. She dropped it in shock, not really remembering how it got in her hand.

She looked around guiltily for witnesses, but could only see Holly in the back seat watching her with wide innocent eyes…

Madison stared at the tire iron, now on the tarmac beside the open car door. This is what Scott and Marissa's infidelity has driven her too. She was clearly too angry to think straight. She needed an ally… and she knew just the person who would understand… Erica should be at home today… she would know what to do!

…


	522. Chapter 522 : The presentation

Marissa woke up way too early Monday morning and her attempt to sneak out of bed without disturbing Bianca were unsuccessful. But Bianca was incredibly understanding and even let her rehearse her presentation one last time. She tried out the new last paragraph she had been playing with in her head most of last night and Bianca admitted it was an improvement.

So she was ready! The future of two companies; hundreds of jobs and her son's financial future all rested in her hands…

No pressure…

…

Marissa met up with Caleb and Liza the Chandler offices. Caleb didn't say very much, just patted her on the shoulder and muttered,

"You can do this!"

Liza, who had been proof reading the final contracts for her, leaned in and whispered,

"I don't envy you this. Just don't buckle under the pressure."

That didn't really help at all.

…

Chandler had set aside one of their conference rooms for Marissa to use to set up the presentation. It was much more swanky than the conference rooms at Courtland and the IT set up was a little more complicated but Marissa managed to get everything ready just in time for Adam's arrival.

Adam, Scott and Brooke entered and sit at the head of the table, the few remaining members of the board sat around them. Adam looks quite stern but Scott gave her a wink and a supportive smile…

It was show time!

…

Marissa tried her best to stay relaxed as she talked through her presentation starting with the data she had got from Erica's business contact Auden Pascal. His business analysis showed very clearly the weaknesses in the Chandler portfolio and the long term costs of keeping to the status quo. Next Marissa showed them what the sale to Courtland and a change in business focus would look like. She introduced the growth of the Dutch hardware chain '_Joossens gereedschap winkel'_ and how expanding into the retail sector was the best way forward for Chandler. After outlining the kind of profits they could expect she went through Courtland's actual business offer…

Adam is very quiet when she was done…

He thanked them all and told them he would think about it.

Caleb tried to push back, warning him not to be too long about it, but Adam wasn't going to be rushed. He wanted to have a full discussion with the board before anything could be decided.

But he did take a copy of Marissa's research with him before he left.

"That was an interesting presentation, thank you." he said, shaking Marissa firmly by the hand.

Liza insisted that was a good sign.

…


	523. Chapter 523 : The Board Meeting

"So what do we do?" asked Adam, leaning forward on the conference table addressing the board.

"I don't see us having much of a choice." said Brooke. "The offer is sound the only alternative is bankruptcy."

"It's not the only option." said Brian Woodward, the usual negative voice in the group. There were a few nods around the table.

"So what is your suggestion?" inquired Scott. "The way I see it we can either keep going as we are... into ruin; just another business giant brought low by recession. We can lay off thousands of workers, cut all our global ties and reduce this company to less than a quarter of its present size to try and survive; which is a something I know some people on this board are supporting. That option will kill this business just like doing nothing, only it will be a slower death. All we can do is take the risk on this new venture, expand in a new, proven direction… take a leap and reap the benefits."

"But who's to say that those figures are correct?" said Woodward.

"Because we did our own research." said Scott putting his own file on the table. "And the projections are almost identical. We are dead in the water unless we do something soon."

"But is this deal actually possible?" Adam asked, "Has anyone spoken to Mr Joossen since he made the offer? Is it even still on the table?"

"We have made some preliminary enquiries when we became aware that Courtland was pursuing this option." said Brooke. "The deal is still on the table but we have a deadline."

"How tight is this deadline?" Adam asked.

"He's in the country this week and will agree to a meeting."

"…And Courtland, how sure are we that they'll keep their side of the bargain?"

"I think they have as much tied to this as we do." said Scott.

"And Marissa…" said Adam with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I was impressed with Marissa. I had no idea she had such great business sense. If we do this I want her following this all the way."

"I'm sure we can make that part of the deal." said Brooke.

"So we're selling out to Courtland?" Woodward asked bitterly.

"We are saving the business." said Adam. "I'm not so stubborn that I know you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. If we pull this off, Chandler will be stronger than ever." He then gave Scott a wink; the lad was looking surprised by how quickly Adam had acquiesced. "It just pays not to let the opposition know you're keen." he explained.

"So do you want me to make the call?" Scott asked.

"We'll let them sweat a bit longer." said Adam, "And then I'll do the honours. I've got a few clauses I want add."

…


	524. Chapter 524 : A growing concern

Erica's Monday at home was made all the more enjoyable by a visit from Camilla and Ayesha. Erica hadn't seen much of Camilla since she moved out of the penthouse apartment. They had quite a bit to catch up on.

Erica's only worry was that, like Opal, Camilla would be on Marissa's side if she ever brought up her suspicions… so she decided to simply stay as far away from that topic as possible. It was bad enough that Opal had her beginning to doubt herself, but if Camilla pushed as well; Erica couldn't bear the humiliation of having to face the fact that maybe she was wrong.

Luckily Ayesha was her usual hyperactive self and was being the perfect distraction and Erica made sure their conversation stayed mainly on the new house and Camilla's new job.

Sadly Camilla couldn't help waxing lyrical about how all of it couldn't have happened without Bianca and Marissa… But the more she talked the more it became clear that she was unaware of the tension between Erica and Bianca, so maybe Erica had been worrying unnecessarily?

Ayesha was been put down for her afternoon nap and they had just go onto the subject of Reggie's work as a nanny when the doorbell rang.

Erica had another visitor.

…

Madison was standing on the doorstep looking completely haggard.

"Oh, my god what's happened?" Erica cried ushering her hurriedly inside.

"I need to talk to you." Madison sobbed.

Erica couldn't help but notice that the distraught Madison was there empty handed.

"Madison where's Holly?" she asked cautiously.

"In the car." she sniffed.

"You left her the car," gasped Camilla, "But it's freezing out!"

Madison blinked but didn't seem to understand that there was a problem.

"Give me the keys, I'll get her!" said Camilla holding out her hand. Madison, still sobbing, fished out her keys and handed them over.

Camilla gave Erica a worried look and then tore out of the apartment.

"Why would you leave your baby in the car?" Erica asked, putting an arm around Madison's shoulder, concerned about how distraught she was.

"I don't know what to do?" Madison sobbed. "You were right. I saw them together… you were right... Scott is a cheat and a _LIAR_!" she screamed the last word which made Erica jump.

"You saw then together?" Erica asked, knowing all too well who Madison was talking him.

"I followed him." Madison whispered in a conspirators tone. "I followed him on Saturday and I saw then together and then today. I saw them again. I can't get it out of my head… I just see them kissing and fondling…"

"You saw them kiss?" Erica asked. She was worried about Madison's emotional state, but she was also keen to hear that she was right all along… that she hadn't made it up out of spite… Marissa and Scott's affair was real and it was happening!

Madison blinked in response to Erica's question.

"Yes I saw them kissing." Madison said firmly._ If she saw it in her head that was real wasn't it… she knew it was real..!_

"You poor thing, I am so sorry." said Erica, pulling her into a hug.

Camilla returned in that moment with Holly cradled in her arms; she walked straight over to the phone.

"She's freezing. I think she needs to go to the hospital." she said. Her eyes turned pointedly to Madison and lowered her voice. "I think they both do."

"She's just upset." said Erica, walking over to check on Holly for herself. "She's had some bad news."

"That doesn't mean that you can neglect your baby." said Camilla, keeping her voice low so Madison couldn't overhear. "I think she might have post-natal depression. My cousin had it. She couldn't connect with the baby. She got emotional… withdrawn… neglected the child… If Madison is sick, she needs help!"

Erica looked across at Madison, she was a wreck and Camilla was right about Holly, her skin was like ice from being out in the cold and she was terribly quiet.

"Make the call." said Erica, taking the baby from Camilla's arms. "I'm going to give that woman all the help she needs!"

It didn't feel quite so good knowing she was right about Marissa and Scott if the cost was the health of Madison and her baby.

…


	525. Chapter 525 : Scott's coffee break

**It's Monday again and ****I'm getting quite excited by the next few twists and turns coming up this month... I hope you are still enjoying the drama!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa has good and bad news, Scott just has bad news, and Kendall has a party to organise!**

...

It took Adam Chandler a while to persuade all the board members to vote for the sale, but he seemed determined and even Woodward had to bow to him. Because of this Scott was late popping down to Krystal's for his lunch-time coffee. He missed a chance to catch up with Marissa. Instead he found Randi having her lunch break.

"Hey you!" said Randi walking up to him a tense smile on her face. "How are you?"

"Busy." said Scott. "It's been full morning."

Randi took a big breath, there was clearly something on her mind.

"And how is Madison?" she asked.

"Tired I think. You lose a lot of sleep with a baby. They don't warn you how much it affects you… but you saw her on Saturday didn't you?"

"I did." said Randi, "She didn't seem quite herself."

"Yeah," said Scott, "I've been taking Holly off her hands for the most of the weekend so she can rest up."

"Has she talked about… anything else?" Randi asked coyly.

"Such as?" Scott asked, confused.

"It's not really my place…" began Randi; but just them Scott's phone rang interrupting her.

"Hey, Frankie. What a coincidence! I'm just here talking to Randi." said Scott in a jolly tone, recognising the voice at the other end of the line.

His grin disappeared when Frankie told him the reason for the call.

"Oh god" he gasped, "Are they okay?"

"What's wrong? What's happened?" asked Randi concerned.

"I'll be right there!" said Scott, ignoring Randi's pleas. "I'm leaving now."

"What's happened?" Randi called as Scott headed for the door.

"Madison and Holly have been taken to hospital." replied Scott. "I need to get there!"

Randi grabbed her coat.

"I'm coming with you!"

…

Frankie led Scott over to the intensive care unit where Holly was being fed by one of the nurses. Randi was with them, looking in on baby Holly with concern.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"She had a chill." said Frankie. "We were worried it might be hypothermia but her core temperature hadn't dropped so she's fine. She's a little underweight though."

"She's not a good eater." said Scott.

He looked to Frankie concerned about what this would mean.

"It's okay," said Frankie giving him a comforting pat on the back. "You can still take her home, but she'll need regular monitoring to make sure she is gaining the right weight."

"And Madison?"

"We're worried about Madison… her emotional state. Having a new baby can be very overwhelming and some women suffer from post natal depression."

"You're saying Madison is depressed?" asked Scott. "Has she been neglecting the baby?"

"I think she's been struggling with the baby. But post natal depression is treatable. She can get better with friends and family around her; and I can recommend counselling services; and if it gets any worse we can prescribe antidepressants…"

"How could I not know?" Scott asked.

"I think maybe that baby has taken a lot out of the both of you right now. It's no one's fault."

"Can I see her?" Scott asked.

"Of course." Said Frankie, "Erica is sitting in with her at the moment, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Randi took Scott's arm as well as the walked down the corridor together.

"And you're not alone in this." Randi said. "We'll help you any way we can."

…

Scott entered the hospital room to see Madison sitting up in bed.

"I'm so sorry." He exclaimed, engulfing her in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't how hard this was for you. I'll make it better I swear. We'll get through this…"

Madison returned his hug half-heartedly.

What Scott couldn't see was Madison giving Erica an uncomfortable stare. She didn't buy the apology. Every word from Scott's lips as far as she was concerned was a lie. If he wanted to make it better why did he run off and sleep with Marissa first chance he got!

Then Madison saw Randi standing there as well, a nervous smile on her lips. She flashed back to the moment Scott entered; how they came in together arm in arm. Was there something going on there as well? Was he cheating with Randi too?

…


	526. Chapter 526 : Marissa's News

Marissa unlocked the front door and dropped her purse on the entrance hall table just as a child-size blur raced passed her. A second figure, with the head of a wolf, came snarling through the hall after the first but stopped when it saw her.

"Hi Mom!" said the wolf, the voice muffed by the muzzle. "The costumes came!"

"So I see."

AJ lifted up the mask and gave her a wide grin.

"Do you like it?" he asked showing off the ripped shirt and hairy gloves.

"I love it." said Marissa giving the wolf mask's nose a tweak. "It's terrifying!"

AJ looked very happy with her assessment.

"Is Bianca in the kitchen?" she added; she had something she needed to talk to her girlfriend about.

"Yeah, when Miranda is back from dancing its 'chicken-in-a-pot' tonight." said AJ, wiping his brow with a furry paw. It was obviously hot under the mask.

There was giggling behind her and Marissa turned to see Gabby peering around the doorway.

"Sorry mom." said AJ, in a serious tone, replacing his wolf's head. "But I have to get Gabby."

He growled and raced after his baby sister; making her run, screaming with excitement, back into the parlour.

"Don't break anything?" Marissa called after them; laughing at their silliness.

…

Marissa found Bianca just putting the casserole in the oven.

"Hey you." said Marissa with a grin.

"Hey, yourself." said Bianca straightening up. She closed the gap and gave Marissa a quick welcome home kiss.

There was suddenly a pair of howls coming from the next room.

"The Halloween costumes came." Bianca added with a light laugh.

"So I saw." said Marissa.

"Yeah, Kendall has sent an e-mail about the party…" Bianca continued in a conversational tone. "… It won't be the traditional scary Halloween party; it will be more a traditional Mexican Day of the Dead celebration. I guess that's Griff's and Cara's influence. She sent list through of what we need to bring…"

Bianca stopped when she noticed a new tightness around Marissa's eyes.

"… but I guess the more important question is; how did your presentation go?" Bianca asked seamlessly changing subjects. She guessed this was the cause of the tension.

Marissa's smile returned.

"Adam said yes to the deal."

"That's wonderful!" cried Bianca, engulfing her girlfriend in a hug. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about!"

Marissa hugged her back, but she let about a big unhappy sigh at the same time.

"Yeah," she said as she pulled back from the embrace. "In fact I did such a great job with the presentation Adam has asked that I take charge of the whole deal."

"That's a lot of work." said Bianca, now a recognising the reason for Marissa's less than delighted mood.

"It gets worse." said Marissa. "We have a very tight window for finalise the purchase of Joosson's tools shop…"

"I thought it was Joossen's _gertsnap winkel_…"

"It's '_gereedschap winkel' , _which is Dutch for tools shop."

"Oh… but there is a problem?"

"Yeah, Mr Joossen is only in the country for the rest of this week but he has agreed to a meeting on Saturday."

"Saturday…" echoed Bianca, her own smile dropping a little. Saturday was the day of the Halloween party.

"…in New York." finished Marissa unhappily. "I don't want to go."

"Hey, don't be like that." said Bianca, taking Marissa in her arms again. "We knew when you took this new job that there would be a cost."

Marissa shook her head.

"But it's been barely a fortnight and I'm already breaking my promise to the kids about our Family Fun Days."

"We said weekends originally." insisted Bianca, "You'll be back by Sunday, right?"

"…After I missed the party…"

"Then we shall have a party of our own when you get back! The kids will understand."

Marissa sighed and looked at the comforting smile on Bianca's face.

"But I don't want to disappoint you."

"You never could!"

"But I know how work came between you and Reese."

"We are not me and Reese. Reese and I never could repair what was already broken. You… you worry about being five minutes late from the office… Reese once called me on the way to the airport to tell me that she would be away for a whole week… Not the same at all!"

Marissa sighed and settled into Bianca's arms, resting her head in her lover's shoulder.

"But I don't want to go." she moaned childishly. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay right here, just like this, for ever and ever."

Bianca pulled her closer for a moment and kissed her brow.

"I'd love that too." she sighed, "…But right now I'm afraid I need to pee…"

…

As Bianca disappeared there was a knock on the back door.

Marissa answered it to find Camilla there with Randi and Erica beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked confused to see the three of them together.

"I need to speak to my daughter." said Erica huffily.

"She won't be long." said Marissa, gesturing for them to come in.

"We thought you should know about Madison." explained Randi.

"Has something happened?" Marissa asked, even more concerned now.

"She's been diagnosed with post-natal depression." said Erica sharply looking for a reaction.

Marissa looked horrified.

"I don't know her all that well," added Camilla. "But we are trying to get people together to, you know, drop in and offer her support."

"Of course anything she needs!" said Marissa. "And how is Scott dealing..?"

"He was pretty devastated." said Randi.

Bianca chose that moment to return to the Kitchen and was surprised by the unwelcome sight of her mother.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Marissa walked up and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Madison has post-natal depression…" she explained.

"We're getting her friends together to organise support." added Camilla.

"Of course." said Bianca softening instantly.

"I guess that means Scott won't be coming to New York then." said Marissa. "It'll probably be me and Brooke then. Although as I don't want to go as well…"

Bianca nudged her.

"If Adam chose you especially for this…"

"…And Caleb's counting on me…" said Marissa, adding to the thought.

"…then you can't disappoint them."

"You and Scott were going to New York together?" asked Erica, her eyebrows raised. This was news to her.

"Not after this." said Marissa, trying to stay relaxed even though she felt Bianca tense up beside her at Erica's unspoken accusation. "He'll want to stay here with Madison and Holly. He lives for those two."

"Marissa has successfully negotiated the buy-out of Chandler to Courtland." explained Bianca proudly, happy to show off to her mother just how incredible her girlfriend was.

"Just one loose end to wrap up in New York." said Marissa with a nod.

"You got Adam to say yes?" asked Erica, impressed despite her feelings towards her daughter's girlfriend.

"I got the whole board to say yes. Apparently it was unanimous." said Marissa, but she looked to Bianca with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I just wish it didn't make me have to break my promises."

"Shhh." hushed Bianca. "You haven't broken anything."

She then kissed her softly, not even caring that her mother was there with her disapproving frown.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment with small smiles on their lips before turning back to their guests.

"So what can we do for Scott and Madison?" asked Bianca, getting back onto the reason for the visit.

…

As Camilla left with Randi and Erica, she wore a goofy grin on her face.

"God, those two are so soppy, aren't they. I think for a moment there they forgot we were even in the room. Almost makes you sick how happy they are!"

Both Randi and Erica nodded slowly. They were both struggling with the thought of Marissa's affair with Scott.

"You don't think so?" asked Camilla, confused by pair's reaction.

"It certain looks like love." said Randi with a frown.

Erica didn't reply; she was confused herself. When she saw Marissa and Bianca kiss she had the same reaction as Camilla, they looked so in love… She hadn't been prepared for that. She thought the cracks might be beginning to show in their relationship but there were none. The trouble was Madison had said she saw Marissa kissing Scott. Either Marissa was a much better actor than she had ever given her credit for or there was something else going on… something Erica didn't want to admit.

…


	527. Chapter 527 : A change of heart?

**After three rewrites I hope this all makes sense. **

**... and I know for some of you this has been a long time coming.**

**...**

Erica was having restless nights; so much so that Jackson had to ask what was wrong.

"I'm fine." Erica lied as she rolled over into her side. "Go back to sleep."

Her thoughts were filled with Bianca and Marissa… Scott and Madison…

As she lay in the dark Erica was finally able to accept the truth… she was wrong… there was no affair. The evidence was piling up and all of it proving her a liar! She had only been jealous that someone could so easily take her place with Bianca …and mad that it was the daughter of trailer trash like Krystal Carey that was making her daughter and granddaughters so happy.

And now a new sense of regret had crept in; for the suspicions she had planted in Madison's mind. It couldn't have helped with her depression. When she had turn up on Bianca and Marissa's doorstep that night with Camilla and Randi, it had mostly been to see Marissa squirm with guilt over what she and Scott were doing to poor Madison… Only she now realised the only person who should be feeling guilty was her... for dragging Madison into her own personal vendetta.

_Was she really that bad a person; feeling more remorse for the distress that her accusations had caused to a vulnerable Madison, than from upsetting her own daughter?_

Whatever the reasons she knew she had to stop. She wasn't fooling anyone but herself.

…

Erica had come up with the idea of an affair because for most couples in Pine Valley, affairs were something expected in a relationship right alongside marriage and divorce. It was an easy crime to choose.

Only nothing was happening, was it?

Scott loved Madison and had been devastated when he found out about her illness. She saw for herself how he was doing everything he could to help take care of Madison and the baby.

And Marissa… Marissa loved her daughter… Apparently everyone could see it but her! But if Erica was honest of course she could see it too! She just didn't want to.

It had been easier to accept Marissa when she had her amnesia; there was no baggage… Now Marissa knew that she was straight and had just escaped from an unhappy marriage. It wasn't hard for Erica to see this Marissa's attraction to her daughter as a woman simply reaching out to the first kind person who came her way! She never expected it to last… but it was lasting! With every trouble that had come their way, it had been Marissa being by Bianca's side that got her through and not Erica. It started with Ricky's tying them up together and it never stopped. She had been usurped by a woman she still couldn't be sure of.

Now the question keeping her awake was, if she could accept this as the truth, what was she going to do?

She could keep trying to break Marissa and Bianca up… but all her attempts so far had only driven her daughter further away …or she could accept that Marissa was here to stay… and she would have to live with the fact there was now a Carey in the family!

Well she was Erica Kane… she could rise to anything! She could be as gracious in defeat as she was in victory!

She just had to hope she hadn't left it too late.

…

Wednesday morning, at the Courtland Offices, a meeting had been called to discuss the Chandler buy-out in more depth. Erica used her position as part owner to invite herself along. She had a plan to try and begin to fix what her own stubbornness had broken.

She sat in on the board meeting alongside Caleb and Liza while Marissa went through her presentation again.

The young lawyer finished with a brief plan of the negotiations with Mr Joossen in New York.

"I want to come too." said Erica suddenly. "I have just as much riding on this as you Caleb and I want to keep an eye on my investment."

"I'm sure Marissa can handle it." said Caleb. "Joossen won't be as hard a nut as Adam to crack. By the end of that meeting Marissa had Chandler senior wrapped around her little finger…"

"I wouldn't go that far." said Marissa modestly.

"But if the future of this company and the future of Palmer's legacy is resting in the shoulders of just one women, I want to see her in action," said Erica, her back stiff, her tone professional, "Get to know the person who is working to keep this company standing. And I have a lot of negotiation experience which I'm sure will be useful."

Marissa blinked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Did Erica just compliment her? And did she just suggest in a round-about way that she wanted to make peace with her… even help her? Erica looked uncomfortable when she said it which probably indicated that she meant it. Marissa was willing to accept any olive branch if it meant Bianca could patch up her relationship with her mother.

Caleb clearly caught Erica's intentions as well and made no further objections.

"So we make sure the flight is booked for four people," said Caleb, making notes as he spoke, "And hotel rooms for Saturday night… The meeting is arranged for four o'clock Saturday evening… I know Joossen is leaving late on Sunday morning so we need to make sure you'll be around in the morning as well in case there are any issues that need ironing out from the first meeting... We'll book your departure flight for after Joossen leaves…"

Erica interrupted his flow.

"There are four people going?"

"You are now going with Marissa for Courtland, and Brooke and Scott are going to represent Chandler."

"Scott's going?" said Erica genuinely surprised.

Marissa nodded.

"I know." she said, recognising Erica's surprise, only not the reason. "Madison is insisting that he go. She said she doesn't want her illness disrupting his work – _'She's got us all as her support network so she can manage one night without him'._ I think Adam is putting the pressure on as well for Scott to represent them…"

Now Erica was thoroughly confused. Why would Madison do that? If she still believed that Scott was having an affair wouldn't she want to keep him close and as far away from Marissa as possible!? Unless she too had realised the truth… that there was no affair… that Scott loved her and the baby and that everything was going to be okay.

Erica sighed as she realised not only did she need to find a way to accept Marissa into her family; she needed to find a way to make amends to Madison as well.

…


	528. Chapter 528 : A second olive branch

Erica stopped by to see Madison shortly after the meeting. Holly was sleeping peacefully in her bassinette in the lounge and Madison was folding a basket full of ironing close by.

"How is she?" Erica asked, peering into the basket at the sleeping baby.

Madison sighed.

"She's the same." said Madison, flatly.

"And how are you feeling?" asked Erica, concerned at how disconnected Madison was from her baby.

"I'm folding laundry…" said Madison matter-of-factly, "So I guess I'm feeling like I'm doing laundry."

Erica smiled at the joke… if it was a joke.

"I came to talk to you." said Erica, taking a seat on the couch and waiting for Madison to join her.

Madison folded the last bib before taking a seat beside her.

"You and everyone else." said Madison with a sigh. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Erica wasn't sure how to start this. Madison clearly was still not herself and she wasn't sure how she would take this.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about the accusations I made about Scott and Marissa and seeing how things are now I am wondering how right I was."

"Oh you were right." said Madison. "Scott's cheating… it's just harder for him to do it now everyone is watching us so closely."

Erica frowned, surprised that Madison was still so sure.

"But I just heard that you have been encouraging Scott to go away with Marissa to New York?"

Madison leaned closer.

"But that's my plan. They go away together and I can prove that he's cheating!"

"How would that prove anything?" Erica asked.

Madison suddenly looked less sure.

"I'll need someone to watch them." she said, trying to come up with a solution. "Who's going with them?"

"Well I'm going… and so is Brooke. That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Madison latched hold of Erica's arm.

"Then you can do it!" she exclaimed, "You can watch them for me. I trust you!"

Erica gave an uncomfortable cough.

"But the reason I am going… The reason I came to see you is to say that I think I was wrong with my accusation…"

"But we saw them together! You heard them arrange a date!"

"I heard Bianca arrange a date! I think I was only seeing what I wanted to see and I shouldn't have dragged you into this. It's making you ill!"

Madison shook her head firmly.

"They were kissing! They were in bed together!"

Madison still had a tight grip on Erica's arm and there was desperation in her voice now.

Erica was a little alarmed by the change in her.

"Look, I know that this has upset you." said Erica, trying to extract her arm. "You want to be able to trust Scott again… I can see that."

Erica came up with a compromise. If Madison wasn't ready to listen now maybe after the weekend away she could persuade her differently.

"Look; I'll do what you want. I'll keep my eye on Scott and Marissa in New York for yours and Holly's sake and hope we find that we were wrong about the affair."

Madison nodded at Erica's placating words and released her grip.

"We'll find the proof." she said.

"We'll find out if I was right or wrong." said Erica slowly.

Seeing Madison in this unsettled state; for the first time Erica really wanted to prove that she was wrong.

…


	529. Chapter 529 : Domestic Bliss

That night, the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler household was a hive of activity with the kids all working on improving their Halloween costumes.

Bianca had helped AJ add rips an old pair of jeans and he was now adding patches of mud and blood with poster paint so they would go with the rest of his Werewolf costume.

Bianca was also keeping an eye on Gabby who was gluing glitter and sequins to her Princess Fiona outfit; although she was getting just as much on herself. Gabby had also gathered a selection of shimmering, shiny accessory from the dressing up box to go with her outfit, because she wanted to be the prettiest monster princess there ever was.

Miranda had the slightly more complicated job of turning her regular doctor's white coat into a monster's one. Marissa was helping her add extra patch pockets and they were all busy thinking of funny and monstrous things she could put in them like Vampire 'fang'-paste, a wart adding ointment and a nose peg for dealing with the really smelly monsters…

Before bedtime they also did a bit of on-line research on the Day of the Dead together, so they would know what to expect. Kendall had asked everyone to bring pictures of loved ones whose soul they wanted to invite to the party too. They were going to be remembered on the shrine Griffin and Cara were setting up with the kids. AJ wanted to bring a picture of his birth mother, Babe and the kids also asked Marissa if they could bring a picture of her mom and dad, Lydia and Roy, because even if she wasn't there her parents should have a chance to meet the rest of her family. Marissa strongly suspected Bianca had a lot to do with that sweet offer.

…

When the kids were finally in bed Bianca and Marissa retired to the den and switched on the TV. Bianca held open her arm for Marissa to snuggle in beside her. The red-head didn't hesitate to take up the offer; leaning her head on Bianca's shoulder and curling her legs up on the couch.

"Hmm, that's better." sighed Bianca, as the pair turned their attention back to the episode of CSI they were watching. "…And are you really alright with us bringing a picture of your folks to the party?" Bianca asked as Marissa settled against her. "It's just the kids knew how upset you were about missing out."

"I think it's perfect… and I'm guessing it came from you?"

"Maybe." said Bianca with a demure smile.

"Well, thank you." replied Marissa, smiling in return.

Their brief conversation over they turned their focus back to the TV.

"I think I've seen this one." said Marissa, a few minutes in, "He's got a sister behind the wall…"

"Well we can watch something else." offered Bianca, making to reach for the remote.

"No… I'm good." said Marissa too comfortable to want Bianca to move.

"Very well." said Bianca with a light laugh, settling back to rest her hand on Marissa's hip.

They watched the television in a comfortable silence until the commercial break came on. This time it was Marissa who moved, grabbing the remote to press the mute button.

"So, did you find out any more about this New York trip?" asked Bianca, as Marissa nestled back beside her. She hadn't had a chance to ask yet with the kids so busy this evening. She knew there had been a meeting today though.

"We leave early Saturday morning," said Marissa, turning slightly so she could look Bianca in the eye. "But it sounds like we'll be coming back quite late on Sunday." she added sadly.

Bianca sighed too.

"That's a shame." said Bianca. "We'll have to have a late family supper party or something for our fun day…"

"But there was one interesting development you should probably know about." added Marissa, sitting up a little so she could focus better on Bianca. "Your mother came to the meeting."

"Oh god, what nonsense did she accuse you of now?" groaned Bianca.

Marissa smiled at Bianca's annoyed expression.

"It wasn't like that. She's coming with us to New York."

"You're grinning like that's a good thing… if I know my mother..!"

Marissa shook her head.

"Not like that. I think she's realised there is no shifting me… we are forever… and she is working out how to make amends."

"Are you sure she's not planning something?" asked Bianca, not quite ready to believe it.

"If you'd seen her face, you'd know she meant it. She looked like she was in actual pain making that compliment."

"She gave you a compliment?" said Bianca, wearing a small grin now, "Then maybe there is hope!"

"I hope so." agreed Marissa.

"And are they still making Scott go?"

"Yep. He really doesn't need it but I guess it's his job until Adam is fit enough to take back the reins."

"Poor Scott… and poor Madison."

"Yeah…" said Marissa, "But we'll give them all the support we can."

"We sure will."

Marissa nestled back into her girlfriend's arms and then noticed out of the corner of her eye that their programme had started again. She turned the sound back on and tried to focus but she wasn't really watching the TV screen. Her eye drifted down to Bianca's braced leg and a new thought entered her head.

"Do you have doctor's appointment coming up?" she asked.

"Next week." replied Bianca. "I should finally be off all the pills or at least the steroids... which means I also won't have to have those giant calcium tablets in the mornings."

"Is it David or Frankie you're seeing?"

"I'm hoping for Frankie… I don't want David going on about Orpheus again. I don't need it, do I? I'm doing fine!"

"You sure are." replied Marissa.

"You've got a 'service' coming up soon as well, haven't you?" asked Bianca, kissing Marissa's brow, where her bullet scar began.

Marissa laughed.

"Thanks for making me sound like an old jalopy! But no my next appointment's not for six weeks. And it should be my last one!"

"Lucky you." said Bianca with a sigh.

Marissa tried to return her focus to the crime drama in the TV but she began to realise Bianca was staring at her rather than the television.

"Are we not watching this?" Marissa asked; although she hadn't really seen what had happened on the screen for the last five minutes herself.

"Not really." said Bianca still looking down at her.

Marissa looked up and grinned back at Bianca's very obvious stare.

"So..?"

"So..?" said Bianca. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I think it's been a few hours." said Marissa coyly, although her grin was wide with expectation.

Bianca leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." she whispered.

Marissa wriggled round to face Bianca properly and returned the kiss with warmth and desire. She got lost in the taste of her lover's lips, as arms pulled her closer. As the kiss continued she could feel Bianca pull her shirt out from the back of her pants and warm fingertips began to play against the sensitive skin along her spine.

Marissa reached round to find the zipper of Bianca's dress, planning an onslaught of her own, when there was the creak of a door opening.

Bianca and Marissa pulled breathlessly apart to see a pitiful looking Miranda standing sadly in the doorway.

"Mommy I can't sleep." she moaned, even though she looked exhausted.

Bianca quickly untangled herself from Marissa's arms and grabbed her crutches from the floor.

"I'm coming, sweetie." said Bianca, giving Marissa an apologetic smile.

"We can continue this later." Marissa mouthed in reply.

As Bianca led Miranda back to her bed, Marissa turned her attention back to the television screen. It looked like she would be watching the rest of CSI after all.

…

It was good twenty minutes before Bianca returned. Marissa was idly flicking through the channels but could find nothing to watch.

"Is she alright now?" Marissa asked turning round on the couch to speak to Bianca as she entered.

"She was upsetting herself about the Day of the Dead stuff." said Bianca leaning on the door frame. "She's worried that her 'daddy' will show up with all the other souls invited to the party. I told her only souls in heaven are invited so there was no danger of him ruining the day!"

"Poor baby." said Marissa in sympathy. It was awful how Miranda was still haunted by worry.

Bianca was still standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering," she said, "If you maybe wanted to continue this in the bedroom?"

"Bed?" said Marissa. "I think bed would be a great idea."

Marissa switched off the TV, turned out the light and followed Bianca back out of the room.

…

Marissa slipped her arm around Bianca's waist as they headed for the stairs.

"I never got a chance earlier to say I love you too." she whispered and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Bianca turned and kissed her properly before closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Marissa's.

"And I love this." Bianca replied, the smile spreading on her lips. "I love how we are a family… and so much more."

Marissa smiled too as Bianca kissed her again.

"So bed?"

"Bed!" agreed Bianca with a nod; but she couldn't resist one long lingering kiss before making her way back up the stairs.

…


	530. Chapter 530 : Preparing for the dead

The dining table at Kendall's had become a mini workshop in preparation for their party. They were all decorating sugar skulls ready for their day of the dead celebrations. Cara was encouraging Spike and Kendall to make them as outrageous and colourful as possible. Ian hadn't quite got the idea and was happy licking his skull rather than decorating it.

"Those ones aren't for eating." said Cara with a laugh. "We'll be making the pumpkin cakes later!"

"Do you like this one?" Spike asked holding out his latest creation for Griffin to admire. "It's for AJ. It's all his favourite colours!"

"Excellent!" said Griff.

"Are you doing one's for your cousins too?" asked Kendall, although she couldn't help but grin at how much her son looked up to his best friend.

"I thought Miranda and Gabby would like your pink ones." said Spike pointing at his mother's own contribution. "I like doing boys ones."

"Okay." said Kendall with a shrug, as Spike reached out for other skull to paint yellow, green and blue.

"Griff?" asked Spike as he got on with his latest work of art. "Are we building the shrine tomorrow?"

"We are." said Griffin. "We've most of what we need, but we still need some orange marigolds."

"Why does it have to have flowers?" Spike asked.

"Well," said Cara, reaching across to steal some of the blue ribbon Spike had gathered in front of him. "The Mexican Marigold is traditionally used to honour the dead, they are called _flor de muertos_ …flower of the dead."

"Cool." said Spike. "Flowers of the dead! I'm sure daddy will like that!"

"I'm sure he will too." said Kendall, smoothing down her son's hair.

"And if he doesn't I'm gonna put my Redwing's shirt out for him and a beer…"

"I'm sure he'll like that too." said Kendall, a sad smile on her lips. Griffin reached across and squeezed her hand.

"Mom!" cried Ian, sticking out his tongue. "It hurts."

"We told you not to lick them" said Kendall, putting down her paint brush. His tongue was a little red. "We'll get you a cold drink to help cool it down… come on."

"Griff?" Spike asked, once his mom was out of the room. "Mommy doesn't mind daddy coming to the party does she? I know she misses him."

"I'm sure she'll just be happy to share her memories of him with you, which is really the point of these celebrations."

"And I can share my memories with her."

"Exactly." said Griffin giving the boy a grin. "Exactly."

…


	531. Chapter 531 : Preparations for departure

**Sorry for my two day absence but I was abducted by another story... but I'm now back.**

**Just a short chapter today though.**

**SPOILERS - this week - The Day of the Dead celebrations begin at Kendall's house; Marissa, Scott, Brook and Erica fly off to New York and Randi begins to realise just how ill Madison is.**

**...**

Scott was packing his case for the trip to New York, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was worried about leaving Madison and the baby.

After she had been diagnosed with post-natal depression he'd tried to be there for her all he could. But if anything Madison seemed to be getting worse rather than better. She went through phases where she clung to the baby as if she was afraid to let her out of her sight, and other times he had come home to find Holly bawling away in her crib while Madison was sat a few feet away completely ignoring her. She was getting the same with him too, some days she would act so mad at him, but she was never able to tell him why and then moments later she would be telling him how much she loved him and how much she needed him. He didn't know what to do.

At least she was going to counselling. She'd gone for an appointment just yesterday while he got the afternoon off to watch the baby. He'd offered to drive her, but Madison wanted to prove she could do it on her own. She came back smiling, so it must have helped.

Their friends were also all being amazingly supportive. There was an unofficial rota going round where everyday someone would pop in for a few hours to check on Madison and the baby while he was at work. It was going be a bit more official while he was away. Randi had made sure that there would always someone around to be with her while he was gone. She'd even arranged for Madison and Holly to spend the night with her and Frankie at their apartment just so they wouldn't be alone.

That didn't stop him worrying though.

But Madison told him time and again. She wanted him to go… she didn't want her illness to disrupt his work.

Still, just to make sure he'd left her the name and phone number of the hotel in New York; the number of Mr Joosson's hotel where he would be for the meeting; a copy of his full schedule; cell phone numbers for him, Marissa and Brooke; the times of his flights… and he promised to call her whenever he could.

There was nothing more he could do. He just had to trust that she would be okay.

…


	532. Chapter 532 : Waving goodbye

The kids had been very disappointed when they found out that Marissa wasn't going to be there for the Halloween party. No amount of making plans for the Sunday evening, when she returned, was lightening their mood. To try and make it easier Bianca and the kids all accompanied Marissa to the airport to wave her off. Erica, Brooke and Scott were already waiting by the departure gate when they got there.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Marissa, with a sad smile; moving to give the kids a hug each in turn. AJ clung tightly to his mother.

"Can't you stay?" he begged.

"I wish I could," sigh Marissa, "But I have a very important job to do."

He nodded and sadly let go.

Marissa ruffled his hair.

"But I'm sure Bianca is going to take very good care of you while I'm away."

"Well, he takes such good care of me it's only fair." said Bianca, giving him a wide grin. She was doing her best to keep things positive for the kids. Neither of them had expected the children to take Marissa's one night absence quite so hard.

She then gave him another hug.

"You know I love you inside out…"

"…And upside down." finished AJ. "I know. I'll miss you."

"Me too… but you'll be having so much fun at your party later I doubt you'll have time to miss me that much." Marissa added, a teasing smile wrinkling her nose.

"Yes we will." said Miranda taking her turn for a cuddle. "We'll miss you always!"

Marissa shared a smile with Bianca over the little girl's shoulder, touched by the sentiment.

"It's only one night." said Marissa. "I'm coming back tomorrow."

"We'll still miss you." insisted Miranda.

"Then I'll have to make sure I get back as quickly as I can." said Marissa pulling back and affectionately stroking the little girl's cheek.

Marissa then knelt and turned her attention to the youngest Montgomery.

"And what about you, little miss, are you going to miss me?"

Gabby threw herself at Marissa for a big _squoosh_ and it didn't look like she wanted to let go.

"I think that's a yes." said Bianca.

They hugged for a long moment, but Gabby really wasn't going to release her.

"I'm going to miss my flight, baby girl. You have to let go. I can't take you with me." Marissa said, trying to gently apart the girl's clasped hands.

"You could." said Gabby with a sad pout. "I'm only little."

"But you'll miss your party… no one would see all the incredible work you did on your princess outfit…"

That gave Gabby pause… she wanted everyone to see her pretty dress.

Gabby released her grip and Marissa planted a big kiss on her cheek before straightening up.

"I'll be back before you know it." she whispered, "Don't worry."

Marissa saved her last good bye for Bianca.

"I'll call you tonight." she said, before planting a soft kiss on Bianca's lips.

"You'd better." said Bianca, grinning back. She was trying to keep this calm and normal for the kids sake. But Marissa could see from Bianca's eyes that she hated that she had to go.

Bianca pulled Marissa into a hug.

"Have a safe trip." she said, her smile slipping a bit.

"And you have a great party!" said Marissa, pulling out of her arms and addressing everyone.

Marissa picked her luggage and headed off toward the departure lounge but in a few steps she turned back and called.

"I love you!"

"…love you too!" called the kids. Bianca simply gave her a beautiful smile that said the same and so much more.

When she got through the departure gate, Marissa turned to give them one last wave goodbye. She noticed Erica watching the whole scene with a small frown wrinkling her forehead.

"It looks like they'll miss you." she said.

"Nothing like I'll miss them." said Marissa. "But a gal's got to do what a gal's got to do. Let's go save Chandler!"

…


	533. Chapter 533 : Worrying developments

With Scott gone, Randi went round to the Gatehouse to keep Madison and Holly company. She found her friend in the kitchen making a sandwich while Holly was fast asleep in her bassinette in the lounge.

"Do you want one?" Madison asked, as Randi interrupted the perfectly domestic scene.

"I'm good, thanks." said Randi, please to see Madison wasn't too affected by Scott's absence. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

Amanda and Jake were coming by later to take Madison and Holly to Kendall's 'Day of the Dead' party. They all thought it would do her good to spend more time in the company of other parents and children.

"I guess." said Madison with a sigh. But it didn't look like she meant it.

"Are you bringing a picture?" Randi asked, following Madison back into the lounge.

Kendall had asked guests to bring a photograph of people that they wanted remembered. Madison pointed to the coffee table. There was a framed photograph of Sarah, her first baby that had died prematurely just over a year ago. Randi gave her friend a sad smile but that faltered when she saw underneath was another photo frame holding a picture of Holly.

"But you don't need this one." said Randi, standing it up on the table beside her.

"Yes I do!" said Madison snatching the picture back. She looked lovingly down at the photograph. "I want to remember both of my dead babies." she cooed.

Randi's eyes flickered from Madison to Holly asleep in her crib…and she was asleep, she could see her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"Holly isn't dead." she said, suddenly nervous about this new development.

Madison gave Randi a pained look.

"It's alright, I know you know." she whispered. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I know she died. I know that is why Scott is cheating… it because he blames me for her death. He's with Marissa right now… He's going to leave me! I'm pretending she's alive so he stays but I know she died in the hospital. I know she died just like Sarah."

Randi leaned away from her friend. Was this kind of delusion a new aspect of her post-natal depression? Randi had no idea.

"Madison… Have you told you counsellor about this?"

"Counsellor?" said Madison confused for a moment. "Oh yes my counsellor. I have an appointment today."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should tell them about this if you haven't already."

"But then Scott will know I'm pretending." said Madison.

"Whatever you tell your counsellor will be confidential I'm sure.

"And you won't tell him that I know will you?" Madison asked. "He can't suspect a thing. It won't work otherwise."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." said Randi reassuringly, although she knew that first chance she got she would be doing just that. This wasn't just depression, this was crazy talk.

Madison got on with eating her sandwich, while Randi's mind was going over this alarming new development.

"Do you want me to drive you to your appointment?" Randi asked.

Madison laughed it off,

"I can take a cab! I'm fine."

"Well do want me to watch the baby?" suggested Randi, in her present mind set Madison probably wasn't thinking much about the baby at all.

Madison blinked and looked at the bassinette.

"Sure, you watch the baby." she smiled sadly at Holly fast asleep. "My poor dead baby."

…

When Madison left in the cab, Randi pulled her cell from her pocket and rang Frankie.

"I'm worried about Madison." she said hurriedly.

"What do mean?" asked Frankie.

"She thinks her baby is dead."

"What?"

"She told me her baby was dead and she only pretending Holly was alive for Scott's sake."

"She said that?"

"And she meant it."

"Is she still there?" Frankie asked.

"She went to her counselling session. Which I guess is a good thing. I had no idea post-natal depression could get this bad."

"This isn't post-natal depression. It sounds like post-natal psychosis. It's a lot rarer, only around one in a thousand women suffer with it, and it's a lot more serious. She'll need to be hospitalised. I need to ring her counselling office and alert them."

"Of course." said Randi. She hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch in shock, how had Madison hidden being so ill for so long.

…

Frankie called back ten minutes later.

"Hi Randi, are you sure Madison said she was going to a counselling session?"

"Yeah, I watched her get in the cab. Why?"

"Because her assigned counsellor hasn't seen her… at all! I've rang every other counselling service in town and no one has been treating her."

"Then where is she?" Randi asked confused.

"I don't know? Have you got Scott's contact details? We need to call him."

"Sure, he left a load of info by the phone, I'll get it."

Scott had shown her where he was leaving the numbers for his trip, on the table beside the phone. Only when she got there they were gone. Randi looked in the drawer; on the floor beside the table; on the coffee table in the lounge; on the side in the kitchen...

"…Well?" asked Frankie still waiting on the other end of the phone.

"It's not here." said Randi, heading upstairs now to see if Madison had moved then to by the phone in her bedroom, but the papers weren't anywhere obvious.

"I could ring his cell." she suggested, "I think he'll still be on the plane at the moment but I could leave a message. And I'll keep looking for the other papers."

"You do that." said Frankie. "I'll make a few more calls this end."

"Okay." said Randi, terribly worried now.

She scrolled down her phone for Scott's number and waited to be connected. Suddenly a ring tone sounded out from under the bed making her jump. Randi knelt down, following the sound and pulled out a shoe box. Inside the box she found Scott's cell phone. There was also a stash of papers covered in scrawls of Madison's handwriting, maps of New York and other buildings and most worryingly of all, a collection of syringes.

What the hell was going on?

…


	534. Chapter 534 : The New York meeting

The plane arrived at LaGuardia Airport slightly delayed. Erica, Brooke, Scott and Marissa, quickly gathered their luggage before meeting their driver who was taking them directly to Mr Joossen's hotel where the negotiations were taking place. Scott reached into his pocket to grab his phone in order to call Madison, only it wasn't in his jacket pocket. He tried every pocket in his suit twice over.

"I've lost my cell!" he exclaimed.

"Its okay." said Marissa manhandling him towards the car; they couldn't afford any further delays. "You can borrow mine."

"But what if Madison needs me!" he exclaimed.

"Here." said Marissa handing over her own phone. "Call her and tell her you are using mine. She has my number hasn't she?"

"Yeah." said Scott giving his friend a grateful smile.

He called Madison's number. The phone rang and rang.

"She's not answering." said Scott suddenly freaked.

"Was she going out anywhere?" asked Brooke trying to inject some calm.

Scott thought for a moment and then shook his head with an awkward grin.

"She had a counsellors appointment." he said, suddenly embarrassed by his mini panic.

"There you go." said Marissa, shoving her old friend into the car. "You have nothing to worry about! You can call her after the meeting."

…

The meeting was in Mr Joossen's luxury suite. There was clearly a lot of money in the on-line hardware business. Marissa stepped up with Scott to do the presentation. Mr Joossen watched it in silence. He was an old man, almost completely bald. But as frail as he looked there was a keenness in his eyes that was unmistakable. He was flanked by two assistants who were taking copious notes. Marissa and Scott talked through their offer: the financial projections, their plans for expansion and ways to improve the delivery service using Chandler's existing transport network.

When they were done Mr Joossen leaned forward.

"Thank you. That all makes very sound financial sense." he said in a soft voice. "But you are missing one thing. You have to understand that my business is all about family. I inherited it from my father and he inherited it from his father and his father and his father! Five generation have passed the torch. It is that family touch that made my business great. I lost my son five months ago. There is no one for me to pass the torch to. I offered the deal to Chandler because it too was a family business; father and son working together. But as I understand it things have changed…"

"It's still a family business." said Brooke. "I am the wife of the founder and Scott here is his nephew. And Marissa here is mother to his grandson."

"His daughter-in-law." said Mr Joossen, slightly more accepting of the situation.

"Ex-daughter-in-law." clarified Marissa. She wasn't going to negotiate this deal on the foundation of a lie.

Mr Joossen simply nodded.

"And you." he said addressing Erica.

"I am here with Marissa to represent Courtland Electronics, who are supplying the financial support for the deal." said Erica, but then she gave him a sweet smile. "But if it is of any assistance to these negotiations then I can admit that I am Adam's Chandler's ex-wife. Well one of them… So this really is a family affair!"

Mr Joossen actually chuckled at that.

"Excellent! Then I will tell you my business philosophy and you have to decide if you can accept it! The way we do business is as important to me as the value of the business itself. I am selling up my legacy and I am not letting go lightly. We do this my way or there is no deal!"

Mr Joossen coughed and an assistant opened a file and began to set up a second presentation.

It was their turn to listen.

…


	535. Chapter 535 : Remembrance

The house was ready, Spike and Ian were all over excited and the guests were starting to arrive. Kendall gave Cara and Griffin a grateful grin for their help in setting up their Halloween/Day of the Dead party. They had all found themselves variations of a skeleton costume to keep with the traditional Mexican theme except for Ian who was wearing his dinosaur costume.

Bianca and Reggie were the first to arrive with their families. They had all done amazing jobs with their monster costumes. Ayesha was adorably wrapped in bandages, wearing a big flowery hat and clutching a purse and a dolly.

"A mummy." said Kendall with a laugh. "That's a good one!"

"I have my moments!" said Reggie through his vampire teeth. He had come in the traditional Dracula outfit. Camilla was wearing a purple dress, purple fairy wings, a unicorn horn and an eye patch.

"If you can't guess what I am, ask Ayesha and Gabby to sing you the song." she said with a laugh.

The other Pine Valley families began arriving and the shrine that Griffin had built with Spike's help was filling with photographs. Spike and Ian had put Zack's picture pride of place in the middle of the table on top of a Redwings shirt, with a bottle of beer, in a Redwings beer cooler sleeve, beside it. Kendall had added a picture of Mona, her grandmother and Myrtle either side of him him. Bianca had brought a photograph of Travis, her father, to stand beside Mona and a picture of Leo; her good friend long departed. The kids had also brought pictures of their own. AJ put up a picture of Babe, his mom and Miranda and Gabby solemnly added a picture of a middle aged couple that turned out to be Marissa's adopted parents. But there were more guests to come with more pictures.

Ryan arrived with Emma and they put in place a picture of them together with Greenlee in the park. Jake arrived with Trevor; Amanda was coming by later with Madison and Holly. They were the only family without a picture to add. Tad, Dixie, Krystal, Jesse and Opal arrived with Kathy and Jenny. Opal added a picture of her daughter Jenny, and Palmer, who she put beside Myrtle near the centre of the table. Tad added a picture of his grandma Kate with two cup cake beside it from Jenny and Kathy. Krystal put her own picture of Babe beside her grandson's. Jesse put on the shrine a picture of Angie and with a pink baby blanket for his still-born daughter Ellie.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"We talk and we remember." said Cara, who had added her own picture of her grandparents. She encouraged everyone to sit in a circle around the shrine. "For example my favourite memory of my _abuelos_ was their garden. The flowers and the smells were out of this world. I just remember wheeling my little pram along the narrow path, brushing past the sweetest smells and the brightest colours…"

"And the trouble you got into of you lost your ball in the flower beds." added Griffin with a laugh.

"My grandpa wouldn't let us anywhere near his flowers. We had to sit in the parlor quietly and read a book on visits." said Camilla, "But my grandpops, my father's father, he was great. He used to grow all kinds of vegetables in his garden. He once grew a pumpkin so big we actually have a picture of my brother and me sitting on top of it! And Gran-nan's cakes… mmm."

"Mmm… Grandmothers and their cooking…" said Tad in agreement, and there were nods in the group as he spoke. "Grandma Kate was famous for her food …especially her stew! She always seemed to be in the kitchen cooking up something, and she always had the wisest advice… not that always listened to her."

"No one listens to the good advice." said Jake, giving his brother a grin.

"Our Grandmother was a force to be reckoned with I think." said Bianca.

"But she left us an amazing legacy." said Kendall, "The Kane women… I do sometimes wonder what she'd make of us all now. I imagine her and Myrtle watching over us sometimes…"

"Ah, Myrtle. There was not a more accepting woman in Pine Valley. " said Ryan. "That woman had an open door to anyone…

"And the most outrageous stories from her Carnie days..." added Opal with a laugh.

"I miss my mommy sometimes." said AJ, speaking up for the kids. "I know she died saving my life… but I'm happy I have two mommies and two sisters now. I think she'd be happy about that."

"I think you're right." said Krystal.

Bianca gave the little boy who sat beside her, his wolf's head on his lap, a warm hug.

"Babe loved you so much she would do almost anything for you." said Bianca. "There is no doubt about that. And, you know, we always joked about you and Miranda growing up together. I think she'd be glad to see you now are."

Kendall tried to push down her anger, remembering just what Babe did for the sake of keeping AJ, but if Bianca could let it go, she should too.

"You mommy was just the craziest little girl…" said Krystal a sad smile. "Yes, Jenny even crazier than you." she added addressing her own daughter, "She just loved everything and wanted to be a friend to everyone… I think you get that from her, AJ."

"I miss my daddy!" said Spike. "My Zack daddy… He was great because he would take me to hockey games and he knew so much… about boats and fishing and dinosaurs."

"And I miss Greenlee." said Emma. "I wasn't always very nice to her and I feel bad about that. But she was nice to me and she loved me in the end."

"Of course she did." said Ryan giving his own daughter a cuddle.

The conversation continued, weaving between memories; long forgotten stories; jokes and songs. It was a strangely poignant moment despite the fact that everyone was dressed up as ridiculous monsters. Everyone was remembered and it really did feel like they were all with them, watching over them.

Kendall reached out and found Griffin's hand and gave it a squeeze.

This was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon and she mouthed the word 'thank you' to him for suggesting it.

Later there would be silly games, scary tales and junk food but right now was just perfect.

…


	536. Chapter 536 : Missed calls

At the Day of the Dead party the conversations about family and friends petered out and the kids started fidgeting. It was time to inject some silliness into the proceedings. It was time to play bobbing for donuts! Griffin and Kendal had strung up a row of them in the back garden; not as healthy as apples but definitely more fun.

As everyone went out to watch the kids make a mess of themselves Amanda arrived with Randi, Holly and Brot. Bianca was the one who answered the door.

"Was Madison not feeling up to it?" she asked noticing they were alone, and confused to see the detective with them.

Randi shook her head.

"No, she's disappeared." said Randi. "She left the baby and she's disappeared."

Brot took over the narrative.

"We're trying to get hold of Scott but he hasn't got his cell phone. Adam's called Brooke from the Mansion but she's not answering."

"Okay." said Bianca a little alarmed. "I can try Marissa, but I think they must still be in the meeting or she would have called me already. Have you tried their hotel?"

"We left a message at reception." said Brot. "And we've alerted the New York police department."

Bianca found her purse and pulled out her phone.

"I'll call Marissa." she said as she dialled. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Get Scott to call Pine Valley police department straight away. And tell her we think Madison is on her way to them…"

"If she hasn't already got there…" added Amanda. "She's been missing for six hours now: a flight's just over half an hour."

"…And you need to tell him, she's a lot sicker than we thought. She's need to be in hospital." insisted Randi

"How sick?" asked Bianca, lowering her phone.

"Just get him to call!" begged Brot.

Bianca held the cell phone back to her ear. It was still ringing and then there was a bleep.

"_You've reached the voicemail of Marissa Tasker. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get right back to you…"_

"Marissa, honey, it's Bianca. There's been an emergency here with Madison. You need to get Scott to call Pine Valley PD right away. We think Madison is on her way to you… so if you find her keep her with you… Holly is safe! Just get Scott to call…. I love you."

She turned back to Brot, Amanda and Randi, who still had Holly snuggled against her shoulder.

"I left a message." she said.

Brot nodded.

"Thank you." he said. "I think I need to go and talk to the Chief."

Bianca pointed him towards the garden where Jesse Hubbard was out watching the kids donut bobbing with everyone else. Amanda went with him.

That left Bianca and Randi.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked, as Randi was still holding a sleepy Holly.

"Yeah." she said, turning to the baby in her arm. "All we can do now is wait."

Holly gave out an unhappy whine at that point.

"Don't worry." Randi cooed, rocking her slightly. "Your mommy and daddy will be back soon."

…


	537. Chapter 537 : Being flexible

**Sorry for the late post.**

**SPOILERS - this week - Marissa have work to do, Erica is reformed and Madison shows up in an unexpected place.**

**...**

Mr Joossen was very thorough in ensuring he got his point across, laying out what he expected of Chandler if they were to take over his business. So insistent was he on his five points that he repeated them three times.

He wanted assurances that the company name would not change, that no one would be fired from their job during any restructuring that could take place; that the shareholding scheme that all employees were entitled to, would be retained; that there would be no asset striping of any kind and most importantly that the original warehouse in Haarlem where the company was founded almost four hundred years ago, would never be sold.

...

The meeting ended over four hours later than planned. Mr Joossen still wasn't convinced about the sale but he agreed to give them some time in the morning, to look at a changed contract. They would have just one hour to convince him before his flight home.

They left the meeting exhausted and disheartened and was it getting late. The car drove them across the city to their hotel. Marissa pulled out her cell phone to give Bianca and the kids a quick call to find out how their Halloween party was going. She was frustrated to find the battery was flat. She'd have to charge it at the hotel before she could use it. Erica, seeing her disappointment, actually offered her the use of her own phone. Marissa thanked her, she was clearly making an effort with her change of heart, but she knew Scott had the greater need. He had missed two opportunities to talk to his girlfriend and he was desperate to make sure his family was alright. He got hold of Madison straight away and they talked all the way to the hotel. It sounded like she was having a good time at the party.

Although it did mean Marissa would have to wait a little longer to talk to Bianca.

When they got to the hotel, Brooke was the one to go up to the desk to get the keys to their rooms, only there was apparently a mix up. Only two rooms were reserved in their name, not four.

"So we'll book an extra couple of rooms." said Brooke simply.

"I'm very sorry." said the desk clerk, "But we are fully booked. We have two large conventions in the hotel at the moment. A bit of a double booking I'm afraid."

"Well what was the mix up with us? What happened to the other rooms we reserved?"

"There was a cancellation. The call came through today at… two o'clock. They were snapped up almost the moment they became free."

"But who made the cancellation?"

The desk clerk could only look blankly back.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Well, can you get us rooms at another hotel nearby." Erica asked stepping up to the desk, Scott and Marissa joining her.

"I'm very sorry. I'm not sure we can help. We've already had to book up most of our neighbours to accommodate the overflow… I mean we can try…"

"Don't bother." said Marissa.

"What?" asked Erica.

"Look it's late. I honestly don't have the energy to traipse around this city looking for another hotel, there is too much to do. We've got rooms… we've got beds… It's one night, we can share."

"There are only two rooms."

"Are they single or double?" Marissa asked, looking to the clerk.

"Both double."

"So it's fine." said Marissa turning to Erica again. "You share with Brooke, I'll share with Scott. We're all adults here. There isn't a problem."

"You'll share with Scott?" asked Erica unable to stop the sceptical raise of her eyebrow.

Marissa groaned and looked heavenward for a second.

"Erica, I have to re-write the entire business contract in one night, just so we have something presentable for Mr Joossen in the morning. The original took me over a week to do! I doubt I'll be getting any sleep at all tonight and I need to get started sooner rather than later. Please just don't… okay? Don't."

"So we'll share." said Brooke, looking to Erica. "I think I can stand that for one night only."

"Scott?" asked Marissa looking to her friend.

"One night." he said with a nod. "I promise to be the perfect gentleman."

Marissa gave him a grin.

"You always are."

…


	538. Chapter 538 : The New York Hotel

**Sorry this chapter is so short - writing time will be quite tight this week - but I'll do my best.**

**...**

The luggage was taken to their room while Marissa, Erica, Brooke and Scott headed to the hotel dining room for a late meal. Marissa was keen to start on the contracts straight away but Scott was the first to insist she needed to stop for a meal – so she could at least keep her strength up.

They discussed the new offer for Mr Joossen's business while they ate. Marissa had her notebook from the meeting and was busy scrawling notes as new suggestions came up in the conversation to changes they could make to sweeten the deal. Brooke and Erica agreed to work on the new presentation, but Marissa was the only one who could re-write the contract.

…

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms. They were located diagonally across the hall from each other. The first thing Marissa did when she entered the room she was to share with Scott was plug in and turn on her la top. Next she plugged in a her phone charger. She would give it a minute to charge before she gave Bianca a call. It was so late now she'd be putting the kids to bed. It wouldn't do to disrupt Miranda's night-time ritual. She could wait.

Scott looked at loose end as Marissa sat down in front of her computer to began looking through the contract again.

"Can I at least make you a coffee?" Scott asked turning on the room kettle.

"Thanks." said Marissa. "Make it strong. I need to stay awake and there is a lot to do."

"You think this will really take all night?"

"I have no idea." said Marissa already highlighting clauses that needed editing. "There's a lot to do. I'll try not to keep you awake."

"I was actually planning to keep you company. You might need a sounding board for questions, it's the least I can do."

Marissa gave him a grin.

"You're a good friend." she said, "Madison is very lucky to have you."

"Speaking of Madison?" Scott asked looking to her charging phone.

"Okay, but only a few minutes. I still haven't called Bianca and I promise I would."

Scott placed a hot mug of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you." he said.

He dialled Madison's number.

Marissa took a long sip of coffee. For a second she wondered if she was more tired than she thought, or the volume of her phone was too loud, as she could swear she heard Madison's phone ringing when Scott called her: it almost sounded like it was coming from the next room…

…


	539. Chapter 539 : Something wrong

Marissa drained the last of her coffee and smacked her lips; it tasted a bit odd at the bottom of her mug. She turned her attention back to the paragraph she was editing and found she was having trouble focussing on the laptop screen; and when she could focus it seemed she had written _'to the benefit'_ three times.

_It had been a long day but was she really that exhausted?_

"I think I need another shot of caffeine." she said turning to Scott who was sat on the edge of the bed drinking his own coffee.

Marissa got up and felt suddenly dizzy. She fell to the floor onto knees and suddenly started giggling uncontrollably.

_What was wrong with her?_

Scott got up to help her but she waved him away. Instead she pulled herself up from the floor by grasping onto the side of the desk.

"I think I definitely need a coffee." she said, trying to steady herself and stop the giggles. "I had no idea I was so tired."

_If this was tiredness?_

Marissa flicked on the room kettle and prepared herself another cup of coffee. When she picked up the creamer she squeezed it a little too hard and liquid squirted out of a tiny hole in the top.

"There's a hole in this. No wonder it tastes weird." she said but she still poured it into her mug. She couldn't face drinking black coffee.

Marissa's eyes drifted across the desk and her eyes fell into her cell phone. Scott had finished with it a while ago and wasn't she was supposed to call Bianca. She checked her watch, but wasn't really able to focus on that either.

"Do you know the time?" Marissa asked, picking up her phone and walking across to sit beside Scott on the bed.

"Late." said Scott.

He was looking a little dopey himself and was nursing the dregs of his own drink.

"I need to call Bianca!" said Marissa. "She'll worry… and I said I would… I can't break any more promises…"

It was a real struggle to focus on the screen of her phone through.

"God, what's wrong with me?" moaned Marissa. "I can't see."

Briefly, with effort, everything came back into focus. She spotted the missed call symbol in the corner of her screen.

"I think she's left a message?" she said, selecting voicemail and lifting the phone to her ear.

"Are you happy?" Scott asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Marissa pulling the phone slightly away from her ear, distracted by his question.

"Are you happy with Bianca?" Scott asked looking at her with slightly unfocused eyes. "I only ask because… well, you do look happy."

"I'm very happy." said Marissa with a grin.

"And you don't miss it?"

"Miss it?"

"Men…" he asked.

"Men?" Marissa asked, finally understanding the question. "Is this about sex? If so, then no… no I don't. I love Bianca and I've come to discover what, I guess, guys have known for a while… women just have the most incredible bodies. Well, Bianca certainly does…"

_Why was she saying this; and to Scott?_ Marissa wondered. But she couldn't seem to edit her words even as she felt herself blushing.

"So it's that good?" asked Scott leaning closer, but he looked a little surprised himself that the question had escaped his lips.

Marissa gave him and enthusiastic nod.

"Very good." she found herself saying.

Scott leaned closer.

"And?"

"…And …and the rest is none of your business." said Marissa, finally regaining some self-control and pushing him away.

Marissa then remembered the phone in her hand. The message had played in her ear but she hadn't really been listening to it.

"What did Bianca want?" Scott asked as she looked down at phone wondering if she should replay it.

"Something about Madison and Holly." she said with a frown.

Then the kettle popped off distracting her.

Marissa put down her phone and struggled up from the bed.

"I really need a coffee." she said, wondering why she still felt so woozy. "Coffee first; and _then_ I'll call Bianca!"

…


	540. Chapter 540 : Brooke and Erica

Erica and Brooke were sat across from each other at the table in their hotel room. Erica was irritated to see that Brooke was already taking notes.

"I thought we were supposed to be discussing this?" said Erica sharply; not liking being ignored.

"I was just writing the summary of our conversation with Marissa over dinner; old journalistic habit." said Brooke finally looking up from her note taking. "What do you want to discuss?"

"Well, what we are going to say… how we're going to win him over!"

Brooke looked down at her notes.

"I liked your idea for the name change, '_Joossen's Chandler store'_. It still means tool shop in Europe… Chandler being a traditional name for a hardware store… It combines our company with his without too great an alteration… I think that will work."

"But are we going to bow to all his other demands? … I mean, is _Chandler_ going to bow to his other demands?"

Brooke grinned at Erica's slip.

"You're getting drawn into this business meeting then?"

Erica leaned back in her chair.

"Well you know me; always up for a challenge."

Brooke raised her eyebrow at that.

"You didn't answer my question." pushed Erica. "Are you going to bow to the demands?"

"I think so. I'll certainly advise Adam that that's what needs to be done."

"And you're liking the power of being in charge." Erica observed.

"It's not been much of a stretch moving from running a successful magazine to running a company. There is actually less back stabbing involved. It's almost therapeutic by comparison."

"And you got Adam in the end…" said Erica giving her fr-enemy a smile. "I'm glad. You two fit."

"And I hear you'll be reeling Jack in yourself very soon." replied Brooke.

"Well we always were meant to be." said Erica, lounging further back in her chair with a smug grin on her face. "Jack never loved anyone the way he loves me!"

Brooke's return stare was amused rather than friendly.

"You're thirteenth marriage, isn't it? I think that will officially put you in the Guinness Book of Records."

Erica gave an unhappy cough in response to the gibe.

"Technically it will only be my seventh."

"Oh well… still congratulations just the same."

"And this marriage will last… Sorry Brooke there won't be any sloppy seconds for you this time."

"Cute." said Brooke. "But whatever happens between you and Jack… and I sincerely hope that this time it does work out between you… I think I'll stick with Adam thank you. We're happy and that is one place I never thought we'd be."

Erica's attitude slipped; the game of one-upmanship was over, she could see that.

"No, I really am glad for you both. I can see that you're in a good place."

Brooke nodded her thanks and then looked at her watch.

"Speaking of Adam, I'd better call him before it gets too late… and then we can go through this presentation properly."

"Of course." said Erica getting up. "I'll go see how Scott and Marissa are doing with the contract and I'll give you two a moment."

"Thank you." said Brooke. "You know, you have definitely mellowed in your… um… mature years."

"I will choose to take that as a compliment." said Erica with a sniff. "But don't you believe it! I still give as good as I get and I can still be stupidly stubborn sometimes… But I think I'm realising that I need to stop jumping to conclusions and deal with reality."

"You never know miracles can happen." said Brooke smiling as she dealt her last low blow as Erica headed for the door.

"Yes they do." quipped Erica, smiling right back. "Look at us! We are actually taking to each other and… wow… no one got slapped!"

With that she walked out the door.

Brooke shook her head. She would let Erica have the last word. In fact she was grinning. There was a familiar kind of warmth in the friction between. It was nice to know that some things never change.

But then Brooke shook herself out of old memories and checked her phone. She needed to talk to Adam.

…


	541. Chapter 541 : Erica's discovery

Erica emerged smartly from her hotel room very happy with her parting shot to Brooke. There was a hotel steward at the door to the room opposite delivering a room-service meal. Erica gave him a nod as the door was opened and then she stopped in surprise at the sight of the room's occupant.

"Madison!" Erica gasped. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Madison looked as shocked at being discovered.

She quickly took the food tray from the steward and indicated for Erica to join her in the hotel room.

Erica, completely bewildered by her presence, followed her in.

She looked around the room, there was a suitcase open on the bed and a laptop set up in the table in the window.

"Madison!" exclaimed Erica, concerned. "You didn't answer? Why are you here? Where's Holly?"

"Shhh!" insisted Madison, "They'll hear you!"

She had taken her sandwich over to her computer and was watching it intently.

Erica followed her and looked over her shoulder. There was a video playing of another hotel room just like the one they were in and Erica recognised Scott sitting on the bed. The scene was playing out at a strange angle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching." said Madison, starring the screen intently. "I'm going to prove him a cheater!"

Erica suddenly realised Madison had planted a camera in the room.

"Look Madison!" said Erica taking the young woman by the shoulder and turning her to face her. "I was wrong! There was no affair I was just looking for an excuse to break up Marissa and Bianca. I should never have brought you into this."

"But it is true. I'm going to make it true." said Madison turning back to her laptop.

"You're going to make it true?" asked Erica in confusion.

Then she noticed that Marissa appeared on the screen. She looked a little unsteady on her feet as she carried a mug and sat beside Scott on the bed.

"Madison?" whispered Erica in apprehension. "What have you done?"

…


	542. Chapter 542 : Madison's plan

Madison had come to New York with her plan already in motion. She had had enough of the fact her world was always shifting. Madison decided she was going to make her reality everyone else's.

She had been finding it disturbing how reality seemed to be twisting around her. Facts that she knew were true would unravel around her at most unwelcome moments… Like knowing that her daughter Holly had died shortly after her birth just like Sarah; only sometimes, when she looked at her, it was almost like she lived: it was almost like she could hear her crying… And the people around her seemed to never notice that the baby they cradled and cooed over was as dead as a stone… Yeah, she was pretending to believe it too but it didn't make sense the no one said anything about her loss. Not one of her friends.

Then there was Scott… he was a liar. Every word from his lip was a lie! But sometimes he would act so loving it was almost hard to stay with the images that burned in her head of all the ways he had cheated… _must have cheated_ with Marissa…

She first formulated the solution to her dispersant realities eight days ago when she found out that Scott was going to New York with Marissa.

When she told Scott she was going to her counselling session; she took herself instead to the seedier side of Pine Valley, asking the right people the right questions until she found what she was looking for. She left the shady street corner with her purse eighty dollars lighter and a little vial of liquid in her pocket; the first ingredient for twisting her world to fit her view.

…

The next part of the plan was to catch Marissa and Scott in her trap. She followed Scott to New York and used the schedule he left to sabotage the hotel bookings, claiming to be a secretary from Chandler Enterprise. Then, moments later, she booked the two cancelled rooms for herself so she could be as close as possible to them. Leaving four people with two rooms meant they would have to share. She knew Scott would have to share with Marissa. When they were together she could snare them with the proof of their affair.

…

Madison was watching on the foyer when Scott and Marissa arrived with the others, and as they headed to the restaurant Madison followed after the luggage. When the porter carrying Marissa's luggage reached the hotel room and opened the door, Madison ran breathlessly up to them. She acted as if she had been chasing them and had forgotten something out of her bag. It worked incredibly effectively. She flashed the key card from her own room at the porter as she followed him in, to erase any doubt, and he left her to go through Marissa's bag.

Just as she suspected, Scott's bag was brought in too.

When she was alone she left the door propped open and grabbed the tools she had brought with her to remake her world. She brought in the camera and synced it to her laptop. It was actually a high-tech baby monitor that Scott had bought when Holly was born, with built a micro-phone. She planted it close to the slatted door in the wardrobe making sure the camera angle took in the whole bed. Next she got out her secreted vial and a syringe and injected the drug she had brought at the street corner into the coffee creamers. Now Scott would be unable to lie. He and Marissa would only be able to tell the truth; could only act out their affair for her to witness with her own eyes.

She needed this proof to convince herself that she wasn't going mad.

…

It was going so well, Marissa was now on her second coffee and both she and Scott were on the bed leaning into each other… but now Erica was here…

She just had to hope she wouldn't interfere…

She would stop her if she tried…

…


	543. Chapter 543 : Booty Call

**Sorry there was no post yesterday but it _was_ the Wimbledon final!**

**Thank you for the reviews and comments this week.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Madison is frustrated, Scott is distraught and Erica is distressed...**

**... **

Marissa took another sip of her coffee. It didn't seem to be working, if anything she felt more woozy. It tasted odd as well. In the end she put it to one side. Her co-ordination was so bad she almost missed the bedside cabinet and she had to push the mug carefully back from the edge.

She also became aware that Scott was talking to her. They were sat together at the head of the bed. She wasn't sure she'd heard what he said over the last few minutes but she made the effort to try and hear him now.

"… and I feel like I can tell you anything. You're my very best friend! Madison and I are… I love her, of course I do. But it's different. I guess I'm scared if I tell her too much she'd leave me again. But you… you helped me out of the worst of it! Helped get me out of prison! I can tell you anything. You're my best friend!"

Marissa nodded her head and patted his hand even though he was rambling what he was saying did make sense.

"You're my friend too." she said, leaning closer.

"I can tell you anything…" said Scott again. He was staring at her.

Marissa nodded again, but she didn't like the way it made the room spin.

Scott pulled her hand to his lap, still staring at her.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened with us if you had met me before JR?"

Marissa tried to focus on his expression.

"No." she said. "I like what we have."

Scott looked a little disappointed so Marissa felt the need to clarify her statement.

"If things had been different I wouldn't have AJ or Bianca and you wouldn't have Madison and Holly."

"But we could have had something couldn't we?" he asked leaning closer.

"We did." she said. "But I like this better."

"But you're so wonderful." said Scott dreamily. "I wonder…"

And suddenly he was swooping in for a kiss.

Marissa ducked away and slipped off of the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "No you don't! These lips are taken!"

Scott collapsed onto her side of the bed face down.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into the mattress.

"Well, don't do it again." Marissa exclaimed crossly, and then she spotted her phone on the mattress where she had dropped it earlier. "I need to call Bianca!"

She picked up her cell and sat back down on the carpet, her back against the side of the bed and her feet splayed out at odd angles in front of her. She strained to focus on her phone screen to find she was still connected to her messenger system and had never hung up. She disconnected the call and searched for Bianca's name in her phone book.

…

The news of Madison's disappearance had put a bit of a dampener on Kendall's Halloween party but they did the best they could to keep the kids entertained. Afterwards at the Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler household bedtime however was a harder prospect. The kids were all very worried by the fact that Marissa hadn't called and they didn't want to go to sleep until she had. It took a lot of persuasion and a promise to wake them up when she did get in touch, until they reluctantly put their heads down on their pillows. Bianca didn't want to admit to them she was just as worried as they were. She had tried calling Marissa's cell a few times over the course of the evening and all she got was an engaged signal and the answerphone. She'd left four messages now.

Where was Marissa?

…

Bianca had been sitting up in bed staring at her phone, unable to sleep when finally it rang. It made her jump out of her skin.

Bianca looked at the caller ID. It was Marissa.

"Marissa!" she cried putting the phone to her ear, relieved to hear from her.

"_I love you." _Marissa exclaimed from her end of the phone._ "…And I'll love you forever."_

"I love you too." said Bianca, a little confused by Marissa's choice of introduction.

"… _And… And I need you and I'll never… never leave you!" _she continued to say.

"Okay?" said Bianca, was it her imagination or was Marissa slurring her words.

"_And I would make you so happy for the rest of your life..! I would take you away and I would make you my wife..!"_

"Hang on, are you quoting Meatloaf lyrics at me?" asked Bianca. "Marissa are you drunk?"

"_No! No… no… no… I just had coffee… Two coffee."_

"I only asked because you don't sound yourself."

"_Who do I sound like?"_ asked Marissa. It was her turn to sound confused.

"Did you get my messages about Madison?" Bianca asked urgently.

"_I did, but I didn't understand it." _said Marissa, her voice suddenly seemed very pathetic_. "I feel strange."_

"Sweetheart, is there someone there with you?" asked Bianca, she was getting worried now.

"_Scott!"_ Marissa exclaimed loudly. _"Scott is with me. But we didn't kiss! No sir-ee! He tried to but I told him no because I love you. I love you soooo much. I only want to kiss you! I want to kiss you now."_ Bianca then heard the smacking sound to lips on the phone speaker.

Despite her words Marissa certainly sounded drunk. What the hell was going on?

…


	544. Chapter 544 : Madison cracks

When Marissa started kissing her phone rather than Scott, Madison gave a cry of rage.

"No!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet. Ignoring Erica and her half eaten sandwich, she raced out into the hallway. Erica followed to find Madison hammering on the door to Scott and Madison's room and screaming to be let in.

Brooke stepped out of her own room at the ruckus, her phone in her ear, just as a bewildered Scott opened the door.

Madison grabbed his lapels and forced him back into the room. Scott staggered back with her, shocked to see Madison; and so angry.

"You were supposed to cheat!" she screamed at him, shoving him back onto the bed. He was so unsteady he couldn't stop himself and fell back onto the mattress.

Next Madison grabbed Marissa by the hair and hauled her up onto her feet from where she was still sat on the carpet. She was still involved in her phone call to Bianca when Madison charged in and didn't know how to react.

"You're supposed to cheat!" she screamed again shoving Marissa down next to Scott making her drop the phone. Madison climbed onto the bed between them, still holding Marissa by her hair. Then she grasped Scott's hair trying to bring their heads together.

"Kiss her!" Madison cried desperately. "Kiss her!"

Both Marissa and Scott looked completely confused by the situation. It had all happened so quickly they struggled to fight back.

"Let them go!" exclaimed Erica hurrying into the room after Madison. Brooke followed too, but she was talking urgently on the phone to whoever was at the other end of the line.

Erica moved to grab Madison and tried to pull her away as Scott and Marissa were now struggling from her desperate grasp.

"Let them go!" she exclaimed again.

Madison screamed with rage as she lost her grip of Scott's hair as Erica succeeded to pull her back. She still had a grip on Marissa though and dragged her back with her.

"It's not fair!" Madison screamed, pushing Erica away. Tears were- pouring down her cheeks; her world in tatters.

"It's okay," said Brooke calmly, holding up her hands and putting down her phone. "Madison, it's going to be okay. Just take a breath."

Erica wasn't sure what had been said on the phone, but the her old nemisis seemed to have a good grip on the situation.

Madison collapsed onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollable.

"They have to cheat!" she wailed.

Marissa was forced down as well her head almost in the carpet as she still struggled to release her hair from Madison's vice-like grip.

Scott sat up unsteadily, looking at Madison in horror.

"Just let her go." said Brooke, her hands still held up for calm.

Madison looked down at Marissa and released her grip. Marissa shuffled back from Madison very unsteadily until she knocked against Erica's legs.

Brooke knelt down beside Madison and consolingly rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." she soothed and Madison collapsed down into her lap in floods of out of control sobbing.

"They were supposed to cheat." she whimpered.

Scott dropped from the edge of the bed and crawled towards his girlfriend. He stopped though about a metre away, not sure what to do about her tears or her rage. He wasn't really sure what had just happened.

Erica bent down to help Marissa who was struggling to get up. She got very unsteadily to her feet and was leaning on Erica heavily.

"I feel sick." Marissa moaned and staggered towards the bathroom.

Erica looked to Madison; she seemed to have deflated under Brooke's attention so she followed Marissa just to make sure she was alright. As she passed the bed though she could hear her daughter's tinny voice crying desperately from a phone on the carpet.

"Bianca." she said lifting the cell phone to her ear.

"_Mom! Oh, thank god! What's going on?" _her daughter asked frantically.

"Madison's had a breakdown I think." said Erica. "She just snapped."

"_I know. We know. We've been trying to reach you guys all day!"_ said Bianca. "_But Marissa…_"

"I think Madison may have drugged them."

"_Is she okay?"_ Bianca asked anxiously.

"I'll just got and see. She's a little unsteady, but I think she's alright."

"_And don't let Madison go."_ added Bianca. _"She needs to go to hospital."_

"We won't. She's with Brooke. I think she's calming down." said Erica.

"_Should I call Jesse and let you know you've found her_?" Bianca asked.

"Brooke was talking to someone." said Erica. "But we need to alert the authorities."

"_Okay."_ said Bianca, _"But you'll take care of Marissa?"_

"I will." said Erica. "Try not to worry sweetheart."

"_Too late." _said Bianca with a resigned sigh. _"Just please look after her."_

"I swear." said Erica. "I won't let her out of my sight, okay? And… and I'm sorry. If I hadn't…"

"_Not now mom!"_ said Bianca, _"Just take care of Marissa for me."_

"I will… I will…"

All Erica could think was…

_This is my fault!_

…


	545. Chapter 545 : Emergency

When Erica entered the bathroom she found Marissa curled up by the toilet bowl.

"Are you alright?" Erica asked.

Marissa didn't look up. She just sat slumped on the floor like it was suddenly too much effort even to move her head.

Erica was worried. Marissa seemed to be having trouble breathing. She couldn't speak, just loudly gasping for air and she looked close to passing out. Her skin was almost grey.

Erica's mind went over what she could remember from the movies; about what to do when someone overdosed on drugs.

"I think you need to get up and keep moving." she said, because that what they do on TV when someone overdoes the sleeping pills. She reached down to try and help Marissa up from the floor but she didn't have the strength. "Come on; on your feet."

Marissa tried to obey but she didn't move more than a few feet before collapsing back again.

"Are you feeling sick?" Erica asked as Marissa leaned forward, breathlessly panting away. She didn't respond, just stared at a point on the carpet. Erica knew this was a bad sign. She was clearly having a reaction to whatever drugs Madison had dosed her with.

"Marissa?" Erica said trying to get a response from her. "Can you look at me?"

Marissa lifted her head and then looked like she regretted it.

"It's okay. I'm going to call an ambulance." Erica said; she still had Marissa's phone in her hand from earlier. "Just try and stay with me."

Marissa didn't respond as Erica franticly dialled.

"Just hold on." said Erica squeezing her hand. "I promised Bianca I'd look after you."

Erica got through to the call centre and was quickly describing the urgent need for an ambulance for Madison, Marissa and Scott when Marissa suddenly flopped over and started convulsing violently; narrowly missing striking her head on the toilet bowl.

"She's fitting!" Erica cried on alarm. "What do I do; she's having a fit?"

"_Is there any one with you?"_ the operator asked.

"Brooke's with the others." said Erica.

"_Okay,"_ said the operator in a calming voice. _"Well it's important that you don't restrain her. Just clear any hazards from around her. Make her safe. And when the fit had stopped roll her into the recovery position: I'm sending the ambulance right now. Have you done first aid?"_

"A while ago." said Erica following the instructions, making space around Marissa and removing hazards like the pedal bin that was under her twitching feet.

"_And do you remember the recovery position?"_

"On her side with her knee bent and with her hand under her chin…"

"_That right..."_

Then just as unexpectedly as it had started, Marissa convulsions suddenly stilled and so did her wheezing breath.

"It's stopped!" Erica exclaimed, relieved… but then she leaned closer and the panic returned. "I…I don't think she's breathing."

"_Okay, don't panic. I want you to check her pulse… can you remember that from you first aid training?"_ said the operator but Erica was already on it. Marissa couldn't be dead. Erica couldn't let her be; Bianca would never forgive her!

...

This was all Erica's fault.

Had she just killed her daughter's girlfriend because of jealousy?

…


	546. Chapter 546 : Help

Brooke continued comforting Madison but she was inconsolable. Earlier on the phone, Adam had told her exactly what was wrong with the poor girl and that the authorities had been alerted. She looked up to see Scott watching. He was kneeling not too far away but he was swaying unsteadily and not moving any closer. Brooke had heard Erica talking briefly on the phone as she followed Marissa into the bathroom. She mentioned drugs; that would certainly explain Scott's glazed expression.

Suddenly from the next door Erica cried out for help. Her voice was loud and urgent and Brooke was left with the dilemma how to respond. She couldn't just abandon a broken down Madison and a sky-high Scott.

With some cajoling Brooke got Scott to move closer.

"It's not her fault." she said softly. "She's not herself. She needs your love and support more than ever…"

Scott reached out to Madison who still clung to Brooke's waist. At his touch the desperate young woman released her grip. She collapsed against his chest letting out great sobs.

"You don't love me… you don't love me."

Even in his doped up state Scott wrapped his arms around her, kissed her brow and whispered;

"Of course I do."

Brooke watched them as she backed towards the door to find out why Erica had been calling for help. The crying out had stopped now, but clearly something bad had happened for Erica to sound so distressed.

Brooke peered into the bathroom to find Marissa sprawled out on the floor and Erica was doing frantic chest compression against her ribcage.

She was muttering under her breath.

"Breathe… Come on breathe… You're not going to die… I'm not going to let you…"

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"She stopped breathing." said Erica, looking up with a look of pure panic in her eyes. "But she can't die… she can't" With that she bent down to perform mouth-to-mouth; two breaths and then she returned to the chest compressions.

"What can I do?" Brooke asked.

Erica nodded to a cell phone that was sat beside her.

"I called 911." she said. "Talk to them…"

Brooke picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello,"_ said the woman at the other end of the phone. _"Are you the Brooke that Erica mentioned?"_

"I am." said Brooke.

"_Can you tell me what is happening?"_

"Erica is doing CPR. Marissa… she's not moving…"

"_Okay, the ambulance is on the way. I know you're at the Hotel Plaza but to make it easier for us to find you could you give me your floor and room number?"_

"Yes… yes, of course: Fourth floor; Room 375."

"_Wonderful, I'll relay that to the paramedics. Now as I understand it there is someone else there who had been exposed to the same drug. What is their condition?"_

Brooke stepped back to the doorway to look through to Scott and Madison. He was rocking Madison gently, stroking her hair and singing gently to her.

"He's a little spaced… if that is the term. But he seems okay." said Brooke.

"_And the woman who had the breakdown?"_

"She's calm now. They think it might be a medical problem… post-natal _something_."

"_So you're not at risk from her?"_

"No. She's just crying now."

"_Alright, thank you for that."_ said the operator. There was a rustle of papers before she spoke again. _"Right, I can tell you that the ambulance is just two minutes away. Keep up the CPR. It's going to be okay."_

Brooke looked to Erica who was still frantically blowing breaths into Marissa's lungs.

"Two minutes." she reported.

…

It felt like a thousand years rather than the minute and a half it really took before the paramedic's charged into the room. They went straight to Marissa's side; checking her over and then hooking her up to a defibrillator. One shock was all it took to get her heart started again.

"We've got a pulse!" exclaimed the paramedic. He applied an oxygen mask over Marissa's face before he and his colleague swiftly lifted her into a stretcher and carried her out of the room.

Erica, who had been moved aside by the paramedics as they got to work, quickly followed.

"I have to come with her." she said.

"Are you family?" the medic asked.

"Yes." said Erica firmly. "Yes I am!"

…

Brooke stepped out of the bathroom when the paramedic's began to treat Marissa. She found two more paramedics and two police officers surrounding Scott and Madison.

One of the cops had handcuffs in his hands, clearly intending to arrest Madison, only Scott wasn't letting her go.

"She's sick too." said Brooke, trying to intervene.

"We are aware of that." said the officer. "But we also understand that she is dangerous. We need to take every precaution, please step back and let us do our job."

Brooke reluctantly moved to one side.

The cop was talking calmly to Scott asking him to move away from Madison.

Madison was starring wide eyed at the Police Officer, clinging desperately to Scott and crying out.

"I didn't kill them! I didn't kill my babies!"

Scott just looked confused by the whole situation unfolding around him.

What neither of them, noticed was the second officer moving behind Scott.

It happened very quickly after that. The second cop wrestled Scott to the side while the first cop suddenly had a screaming Madison face down on the carpet and was cuffing her hands behind her back. The two paramedics rushed to assess Scott's condition while Madison was still being pinned to the carpet by the cop.

It all seemed so unnecessarily rough to Brooke's eyes.

"She's sick." said Brooke again; grabbing the officer by the shoulder. "Let her go. It's not her fault! She's needs just as much help and medical attention as everyone else here. Maybe more! And this isn't helping!"

The cop sighed but let go his grip of Madison.

The poor woman was left sobbing into the carpet.

"But I didn't kill my babies…" she moaned pathetically. "It wasn't my fault they died! It's not my fault he cheated…"

She clearly had no more idea about what was happening than Scott did.

In the end Madison left in the same ambulance as Scott only she had one of the cops as an escort.

Brooke found herself alone in the hotel with the other Police Officer. He pulled a note book from his pocket.

"So could you tell me exactly happened here tonight?"

Brooke gave him a wry smile.

"I'm not sure I can." she said. "But I can try."

…


	547. Chapter 547 : ER

Erica was sat in the corner of the ambulance watching Marissa like a hawk. She couldn't die! If she dies it would be all her fault; because she was the one to start the rumour of the affair that drove Madison over the edge. If she died Bianca would never forgive her... If she died her granddaughter's hearts would be broken… If she dies AJ would lose another mother… She couldn't die… She couldn't…

…

On the way to the hospital Marissa crashed and the paramedic worked frantically to bring her back.

They rushed her into the hospital trailing Erica in their wake. The doctor and nurses took over as the paramedics barked Marissa condition to them, wheeling the trolley through a set of double doors.

As the trolley disappeared through the swing doors, Erica tried to follow but a doctor stepped into her path.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait while we treat her."

"But I promised my daughter I wouldn't leave her!" Erica exclaimed.

"She's your daughter?" the doctor asked. "Do you know what she's taken?"

"No I don't know what she took. I think it was in the coffee though…"

She didn't correct his mistaken assumption that Marissa was her daughter. They might not let her stay with her if they found out she wasn't family. She swore to Bianca she wouldn't leave her side and she was going to keep that promise.

"…Okay, but can you describe her symptoms." said the Doctor, "It could help with the treatment."

"She was acting sort of drunk before. Scott was too. But she got very unsteady after Madison attacked them and said she felt ill. She took herself to the bathroom and I found her collapsed on the floor."

"And then what happened."

"She was wheezing and couldn't speak and then she just had a fit. And when the fit stopped she stopped breathing. I did CPR… I think I did it right… until the paramedics arrived."

"And did she hit her head at any point?"

"No… not that I saw."

"And does she have any history of epilepsy or any drug allergies?"

Erica paused at that.

"She was shot in the head. It was over a year ago now. I think she had a skull fracture and she did have a fit then… but from what I know after the operation everything was fine. Could that be the cause?"

"At this point we can't rule anything out." said the doctor making notes.

"Can I see her now?" Erica asked.

The doctors gave her a sad smile and said frankly,

"Look, until she's stabilised you're not going to want to be with her. I'll find a nurse to sit with you, and I'm afraid there will be some paperwork to be filled in!"

"But I promised." Erica exclaimed.

"Ma'am, the best thing you can do for your daughter right now is let us do our job. Maybe there is family you can call?"

"Family…" gasped Erica. She needed to call Bianca and tell her what had happened. And she should probably call David and Krystal as well…

"Try to stay calm," said the doctor, not really understanding her mortified expression "We'll take care of her but you have to understand she is seriously ill."

The doctor left her in reception and disappeared back through the swing door.

Erica could see behind him a bustle of activity around the trolley, only Marissa was obscured by the wall of bodies around her. As the doors swung shut again and the view disappeared, all Erica could think was,

'_She can't die… she just can't..!'_

…


	548. Chapter 548 : Taking stock

Scott was sitting up in his hospital bed; the world slowly starting to make sense around him. But as the world come into focus he realised just what had happened.

There was a nurse with him removing a drip from his arm. She gave him a warm smile.

"There… all done. Now you have a visitor, are you up for that?"

Scott nodded his head, and a few moments after the nurse departed Brooke walked in.

"How are you feeling?" said Brooke taking a seat by his bedside.

"Like I've got the hang over from hell." said Scott. "Where's Madison? How is she?"

"They took her for observation. It will be two days before she can have any visitors. They are fairly certain that it's what they thought it was; Post-natal psychosis. But they are sending her to Oak Haven for treatment, so she won't be far from home."

Scott shut his eyes, so mad at himself for not knowing how sick his girlfriend really was. He was so busy keeping her out of his work life, he hadn't noticed he was keeping her out of everything else as well. He could remember her screaming and bawling all the way to the hospital about dead babies… _dead babies?_

"_Holly_? How's Holly? She said she was dead?!" he exclaimed, sitting up urgently.

"She's fine. She's safe. I think that was one part of Madison's delisuions. Holly is with Randi. She never left Pine Valley."

Scott sat back a little more relieved.

"And Marissa..?" he asked softly.

"It was touch and go, but she's stable now."

Scott nodded.

"… And what about Mr Joossen."

"Don't worry about that." said Brooke. "I don't think Marissa got very far with the contract and anyway everything is in police custody at the moment while they are doing their investigation."

"But we can't just let it go!" said Scott.

"It's too late." said Brooke.

Scott looked at the clock it was almost eleven.

"But his flight doesn't leave until two."

Brooke lent forward.

"Scott, it's not important."

"But you don't understand; it is important! This was my focus… saving the company. I couldn't see what was happening to Madison until it was too late. If there is no company; then Madison… Marissa… all this… it's was for nothing and it's all my fault. I have to do _something_ right!"

"This isn't on you." said Brooke."

"But I should have done more!" said Scott. "I should have done more!"

…


	549. Chapter 549 : Great Scott!

Mr Joossen followed his assistants to the airport departure gate. He was trying to work out what to do next. He had such high hopes that Chandler Enterprises would be the business that would take his company forward and in the right way. Now… now he was going to have to sell off the company to his biggest rivals or leave it to be broken up by the greed of his relatives when he died.

Brooke Chandler had called to cancel the meeting early this morning. She had asked for a postponement, but she clearly didn't know how tight a deadline he was on. She said there had been a medical emergency. Curious, Mr Joossen had got his contacts to investigate. As the word from the kitchen and cleaning crews involved tales of drugs, assault and a police raid, maybe he had had a lucky escape after all.

Mr Joossen was patting his breast pocket, checking for his ticket when he heard the sound of running feet behind him. He turned quickly out of instinct.

"Mr Joossen, Mr Joossen, wait!" cried the young man running up to him. It was Scott Chandler; the quietest member of the Chandler's negotiating committee. The young man looked as white as a sheet and was clearly in no state to run. He spent a moment leaning forward, hands braced against his knees, as he tried to catch his breath while Mr Joossen was forced to wait until he had was able to speak.

"Thank you." Scott gasped, finally straightening up. "I hoped I would catch you. You have to give us another chance."

"Young man my schedule is very tight. If you can't even make a meeting, what does that mean for the future of my company if I left it in your hands?"

"A colleague almost died last night." said Scott. "Marissa… our lawyer. She was quite prepared to stay up all night amending the contract in your favour before the… _incident_._ I_ should probably still be in hospital! But this is too important! Surely this shows how dedicated we are to this deal. We want to do this right. We just need more time."

"There is no more time." said Mr Joossen.

"There is always more time!" said Scott, a hint of irritation in his voice. "There should never be a deadline on making a good decision."

"And you're a good decision." said Mr Joossen. "I've done my research since the meeting. You have a criminal record and in the nine months you have been managing director of Chandler Industries you have made losses of fourteen million…"

"… And I have laid off almost six hundred workers and closed down eight facilities. I am well aware of the dreadful decisions that I have had to make. And they _were_ dreadful and the decisions still haunt me. I don't want to sign off any more redundancy notices or factory closures. Your business will be our saviour. I'll admit maybe I wasn't made to run multinational media company… but your business Mr Joossen… hardware… Your business I understand. I know the market. I know the customer. You are looking at man who built a home for his family with his own two hands. I know I can make your company great. I know Chandler can make your company great! We just need more time!"

"… The twelfth." said Mr Joossen.

"What?"

"I'll give you 'til the twelfth of November. I don't know why, young man, but I like you. Maybe because you remind me of my son; you have his drive to do the right thing. You meet this deadline and then we'll talk."

"Thank you, thank you!" said Scott enthusiastically shaking his hand

Mr Joossen's assistant gave a discrete cough. They were now causing a hold up at the gate.

"I hope I'll to hearing from you soon. Now get yourself back to the hospital before you fall down." said Mr Joossen before turning and heading for his flight.

"I will." said Scott, a sense of relief washing over him. "Thank you Mr Joossen."

"If we are making this deal," Mr Joossen called back, "Maybe you should start calling me Guus."

…


	550. Chapter 550 : Don't speak

**Okay, how did we get from 500 chapters to 550 so fast?**

**Thank you for all the reviews this week.**

**SPOILERS – **_**this week – **_**Everyone has to make time to recover from the New York Trip, Holly's welfare come under scrutiny and Erica make plans to put everything right again.**

…

Marissa awoke with the sensation that she was choking and she couldn't swallow. She opened her eyes in alarm and tried to sit up but two arms quickly restrained her.

"It's okay… it's okay… You're in the hospital."

Marissa turned to see the last person she expected to see.

"_Erica_…" she tried to say but ended up almost choking.

"Don't try to speak." warned Erica, giving her a worried smile. "They had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath. I'll call a nurse. Don't move."

Marissa watched as Erica leaned over her and pressed the on call button.

Erica sat back beside her and smiled again.

"You scared me there for a moment. Do you remember what happened?"

Marissa thought hard but the last thing she could remember was coming to the hotel and going for a meal. She had no idea how that led her to be lying in a hospital bed.

She shook her head as much as she dared.

Erica reached out and stroked her cheek in a motherly way. It was strange to have Erica suddenly acting so kind to her.

"Try not to worry, Bianca is on her way." said Erica, "And I promise I'll take care of you until then."

Just then a nurse entered.

"She's awake." Erica called.

The nurse hurried forward and started to examine her.

Marissa desperately wanted to know where she was and what had happened and tried to ask the question, but almost choked again.

"Please you mustn't talk." he said. "You're in hospital. You were drugged; an overdose of a GHB derivative. You suffered a respiratory arrest. You're going to feel very weak and sore and probably have a bit of a headache too… And you really mustn't try and talk," he said again as Marissa tried to ask another question, "We've had to insert a tracheal tube to keep your airway open. It goes through your vocal cords and you can damage them if you talk. I'll get you a pen and paper for now, but a doctor is going to want to examine you and remove the tube."

"Wait." said Erica rummaging in her purse. "I've got paper… I should have thought."

Marissa turned her eyes back Erica, confused by why she was suddenly so being friendly. She also wanted to know why it felt like she had been hit by a truck..!

_Who had drugged her? It wasn't Erica was it? Is that why she was acting so guilty?_

Happy that she was stable the nurse left to find the doctor and Marissa and Erica were left alone.

"You know we almost lost you." said Erica still smiling kindly at her as she handed over a small notebook and a matching gold pen. "I'm just so glad you're awake. You're going to be alright... We're all going to be alright…"

Marissa grabbed the pen and paper and began to scribbled down,

'_What happened?'_

But as she was writing Erica leaned closer as the nurse left the room.

"And if anyone asks." she whispered. "You're my daughter…"

Marissa looked from Erica to the words she had started writing and with a quick amendment, held up the page,

'_WHAT?!'_

"I promised Bianca I wouldn't leave you and they wouldn't let me stay unless I was family." Erica explained

Marissa started writing again.

'_What happened?'_

"Madison followed us to New York. She drugged you and Scott; slipped something into your coffee. I think she was trying to force you to have an affair. She is really not well."

'_Is Scott…?'_ Marissa began writing, but Erica pre-empted the question.

"Scott's fine. He had half the dose you did. He's already up and about. And they've taken Madison for observation after her break down. And Holly is safe in Pine Valley… I can't think what else there is to tell…" said Erica, although she still looked a little haunted.

Marissa wasn't to know she was reliving the moment when Marissa stopped breathing and she tried franticly to keep her alive. And then there was the terrible conversation she had with her daughter, having to tell her that her girlfriend was unconscious at the hospital and in critical condition.

"I'm sorry." Erica said eventually. "This is not… I mean… I can see now how much you love my daughter… and how much she loves you. I should never have tried to interfere. It's just Bianca's heart has been broken so many times…"

Marissa ripped of the last page and wrote in big letters.

'_I would never break her heart!'_

She reached up for her heart-shaped pendant, the symbol of her role as keeper of Bianca's heart, but it wasn't there.

'_Where is it?'_ she scribbled with a moan of alarm.

Erica wrinkled her brow.

"What do you mean?"

Marissa scratched at her neck, as if to show her what was missing.

She couldn't have lost Bianca's heart!

…


	551. Chapter 551 : Reunion

Marissa panic attack about her missing necklace was badly timed. When the doctor saw her in that state his first reflex was to sedate her.

Luckily Erica worked out the problem before he could put her under again.

"She had a heart-shaped necklace that my daughter gave her!" she was quickly. "That's what she wants."

Marissa nodded.

"Check her personal belongings." the doctor instructed, nodding to the nurse. He then turned his attention to Marissa, pleased to see calm down again. "And what do you say to us removing this tube… hmm?"

The nurse however didn't move, just gave Erica a long look.

"I thought _she_ was your daughter?"

Erica gave her a 'caught out' grin.

"Now I never actually said…"

…

The missing necklace had been found with her clothes in the toe of her right boot. Once they were reunited Marissa felt calm again. Her breathing tube had been removed and she was left now with a sore throat, sore ribs and an all over weakness that wouldn't leave her.

Erica had been escorted from the room moments ago by the brusque nurse. They were clearly unhappy about her lie of being family.

Marissa missed the company. It wasn't very nice to be alone and in pain in a hospital bed.

As if hearing her thoughts the door to the hospital room opened and David and Krystal peered in.

"Sweetheart!" exclaimed Krystal stepping closer and gently stroking her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She had clearly been crying.

David grabbed her medical noes from the file above her head and began reading through them, giving a nod of approval as he read through the treatments.

"You're a very lucky girl." he said eventually. "But you should be fully recovered in the next couple of days."

'_Days…'_ thought Marissa sadly. Right now it felt like she would never get her strength back.

Well her wish had been granted, she had company. Only a part of her wished Bianca was here as well. Erica had said she was coming, hadn't she?

…

Erica had been marched to the waiting room by the nurse who was angry at being tricked.

She was met there by Krystal, David and Bianca. They had been there for a while. Adam had given them the use of the Chandler jet so they could get there as quickly as possible. Only the hospital staff were not letting them see Marissa. Because despite Krystal's protests, her mother was already sitting with her. Erica's lies had obviously been causing a delay for her real parents getting to see Marissa.

"You can come through and see you daughter now." said the nurse addressing David and Krystal. "I'm so sorry for the mix up. The rest of you can wait here."

David moved to push Bianca forward.

"Maybe her girlfriend..." he began.

"Family only!" snapped the nurse, cutting him off, clearly in no mood to show leeway after Erica's deception.

…

Before they left to see their daughter however Krystal turned and gave Erica a huge hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. There were tears in her eyes.

"What?" exclaimed Erica startled by the onslaught from her old rival.

"Marissa! Bianca told me what you did. You saved my baby girl's life!"

David stepped forward and rested a hand on Erica's shoulder as well.

"I'm not going to forget this." he said softly.

"What else could I do?" said Erica, not at all proud that it was her fault that Marissa was even at risk.

"She's right." said Bianca, when Krystal and David departed. "You saved her! You… saved the day! But it doesn't change the fact that Marissa would never have been in danger at all if it wasn't for you dragging a vulnerable woman like Madison into the middle of your stupid games. Even if she hadn't been so sick, she had still just had a baby and you tell her you think the father of her child is having an affair!" The whole story had come out in the phone conversation earlier and Bianca was not pleased. "Can you see now how you're interfering ended up almost destroying two families? I'm glad that you were there to save Marissa's life but I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to thank you right now."

Erica meekly accepted her daughter's anger; she was just on the first step on a long road to make this right.

…

Krystal and David talked platitudes to Marissa as they sat with her but she wasn't quite up to speaking much in reply.

It was great to see them both but all she really wanted to know was where Bianca was.

This desire may have been more obvious to her parents than Marissa thought when David kissed her brow and excused himself.

The next time the door opened it was David letting Bianca in.

He looked to Krystal.

"Maybe we should give them a moment. Erica is currently distracting the nurse so we have to be quick."

…

When they were alone Bianca hurried to Marissa's bedside, grasped her hands and kissed her lips. Marissa smiled back, so delighted to see her.

"You're not supposed to scare me like that!" Bianca sighed and kissed her again. She had been worrying all the way on the plane over what she was going to find when she arrived. Erica had painted such a bleak picture when she spoke of the fit and the CPR and almost losing her in the ambulance. It was horrible to see her girlfriend so sick, but Bianca always melted a little at any smile Marissa directed her way no matter how weak.

"Sorry." Marissa rasped; her throat sore from the breathing tube.

"Just don't do it again?" Bianca whispered, resting her forehead against Marissa's and closing her eyes.

There was the noise of voices outside the door that drew them apart, but no one entered.

"I guess we need to make this quick." said Bianca furtively, sitting up again. "The kids sent me with important duties. First your magic kisses…" Bianca bent down to kiss Marissa's nose three times; one for each child. "And then your get-better pictures..."

She pulled out three paintings that the kids had hurried drawn that morning of the Day of the Dead / Halloween Party. The familiar ritual earned her another smile from Marissa.

Marissa recognised AJ's colourful handiwork right away - a picture of a werewolf eating a donut. There was one of a skeleton in a dress with orange flowers.

"Gabby?" Marissa asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, she's definitely got a skill developing." said Bianca. "We might need to find her a art tutor."

Finally there was Miranda's picture of lots of monsters in a row, representing everyone who was at the party.

Marissa wearily dropped the picture into her lap when she had admired them all and Bianca recognising the weakness moved them to one side.

"I wish I could have got here sooner." said Bianca.

"You're here now" croaked Marissa.

Marissa reached out to take Bianca's hand again; affectionately walking her fingers over the palm of her hand. It felt strange to see her girlfriend from this angle. She was usually the one fretting by Bianca's hospital bedside. It was no easier to be on this side. Marissa wanted to tell her not to worry; that it was going to be alright, but speaking was too hard at the moment.

It seemed however that a smile was all they needed; because even if she could speak, the wonderful and sad smile that Bianca turned her way left her speechless.

…


	552. Chapter 552 :Birthday-twins : A new plan

Reggie was having to postpone his college work over the next few days as he took over the full time care of AJ, Miranda and Gabby while Bianca was with Marissa in hospital, in New York.

He had kept the kids busy with daily get-better pictures and they built a Day of the Dead shrine, like the one at Kendall's, in the den so Marissa could see what she had missed from the party. Bianca and Marissa talked to them on Skype after day two, and Marissa was looking very pale but smiling. He tried to keep them distracted but whatever he did he couldn't stop the kids from missing their moms.

…

Miranda and AJ were looking at their Day of the Dead shrine. It had been four days now since their moms were away and the orange marigolds were drooping and there was a dead fly floating in the glass of water.

"I think we should tidy it up." said AJ. "Mom's not going to want to come home to see dead flowers. And her mom and dad and my dead mom probably don't like it either."

"Do you think they are still here?" Miranda asked, looking at the pair of photographs in the centre of the shrine. "Do you think they really came to the party?"

"Maybe." said AJ. "I think it would be nice if they were."

Together they got a trash bag from the kitchen and started to pull the dead flowers from the shrine.

"So you believe in ghosts?" Miranda asked as she dropped a handful of dead petals in the rubbish sack.

AJ looked at his birthday-twin.

"Don't you?"

Miranda bit her lip.

"I like the idea that there are good ghosts. But does that mean there are bad ghost too?"

"You mean like scary ones?"

"I mean like… my daddy. What if he was mad that he wasn't on the shrine? What if he was the reason your mom got hurt."

"You think your daddy did it? I thought Madison hurt them because she was sick." said AJ in surprise. "Sick like daddy was when he hurt your mom."

Miranda sighed. She knew that Madison was the one that hurt Marissa but that didn't stop her other thoughts.

"Bad things keep happening to our moms. What if he cursed them? What if he keeps making bad things happen because he doesn't want my mommy to be happy?"

AJ could see how upset Miranda was at speaking the words out loud, but the expression on her face showed that she had been thinking about it for a while.

"Bad things do keep happening..." he said with a slow nod of his head.

"I talked to Dr S about it." said Miranda, referring to her psychiatrist. "He said sometimes bad thing happen to good people. He said it's very easy to be good if nothing bad happens, just as it's very easy to be bad if you never know anything good. Being good in the face of all adversity; that is the hard part. He says it's how you deal with your problems that shows the kind of person you are."

"So how do we deal with this problem?" asked AJ, signalling for Miranda to hold open the trash bag so he could drop in a particularly large armful of flowers into it.

"I don't know." said Miranda. "I don't know very much about ghosts. Only from Scooby-doo and they are never real ghosts anyway."

"We could ask Reggie or Uncle Jack." said AJ brushing the dead petals from the front of his shirt.

"They might think we are playing a game." said Miranda.

"So…" said AJ. "Even if they think we are playing, they might give us some good advice.

"Maybe." said Miranda slowly.

"Oh! Oh!" AJ exclaimed suddenly. "I know who we should talk to!"

"Who?" asked Miranda.

"Opal! She has the sixth sense. She can sometimes feel when something is going to happen. She'll help us find out if your daddy's spirit is the one doing all this. And maybe she'll know how to fix it!"

Miranda nodded, she liked the sound of that plan. She started picking up the last of the dropped marigold petals from the table cloth; and then they just had to change the water; find fresh flowers and their tidying up was all done.

"Do we tell Gabby our idea?" Miranda asked.

"Better not." said AJ in practical tones. "We don't want to scare her!"

…


	553. Chapter 553 : Bedside manner

The doctor's harsh reaction to Erica's deception mellowed after the next few days (possibly because David had words) so Bianca was free to see her girlfriend during visiting hours.

Krystal and David had flown back after the second day with Erica when the police investigation was completed. Brooke stayed an extra day until Scott was well enough to come home. What Bianca did regret however, was Scott popping in to see Marissa just before he left, telling her about the deadline for the Joossen deal. Now she was concentrating on that rather than focussing on getting better.

…

Bianca came into Marissa hospital room and was surprised to find her girlfriend sitting up in bed typing on her laptop.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting!" she scolded.

"This is important." said Marissa. "We haven't much time before this contract needs to be finished."

"Surely someone else can do it?" said Bianca moving to close the laptop screen down. "Liza maybe?"

"It's my responsibility." said Marissa pulling her computer out of her reach. "I need to do this."

Bianca relented and took her usual seat by Marissa's bedside.

"Just remember you're supposed to be resting."

Marissa gave her girlfriend a grin.

"Say's you!" she said. "If I remember rightly, you were hospitalised twice before you were willing to take doctor's advice and rest up!"

Bianca wasn't defeated.

"Which is why you should listen. I've learn from my mistakes."

"Look, it's just light typing." said Marissa practically. "See, I'm not even leaving my bed."

"So nothing I can say will convince you to stop and rest."

"Nope."

"So maybe I should just leave you to it then..?" said Bianca, getting up out of her chair, turning slightly so Marissa couldn't see her sly grin.

Marissa looked from her laptop to Bianca.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, knowing full well what Bianca was up to, but as she didn't want her to leave. She put her computer to one side and patted the side of the bed. "You can come closer instead."

Bianca sat down, her grin turning a little more indulgent. She rested her crutches by the bed and took both of Marissa's hands in her own.

"So you'll rest."

"I think you've persuaded me; at least for now." said Marissa, leaning forward with a cute little wrinkle of her nose.

"Good." said Bianca leaning closer as well.

They stared into each other's for a moment.

"You are looking better." said Bianca.

"And I am feeling better. Especially when you're here."

Bianca leaned closer still.

"Smooth talker."

"I learnt from the master." said Marissa, closing the gap for a soft kiss.

"I think that should be mistress." said Bianca still grinning.

"Definitely." purred Marissa as Bianca closed the gap for a longer lingering kiss.

…


	554. Chapter 554 : Father and child

Scott walked through the front door of his home and dropped his luggage. Straight away his eyes were searching ahead into the lounge.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Randi, who had been sitting on the couch turned and got up. She had Holly in her arms.

"She's right here. She's perfectly fine."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Scott, hurrying to his daughter. "Thank you for watching her."

"It was my pleasure." said Randi as she passed the contented little girl into her father's arms. She had enjoyed taking care of the little baby over the last couple of days. "I have actually taken a whole week's holiday so if there is anything else you need?"

"I have all I need right here for the moment." he said as he collapsed onto the couch still smiling down at his daughter. "_That's right Holly, your daddy's home_..." Holly stared back up at him showing off her gummy smile as she reached up to grab his nose.

"Well almost all…" he amended, "Madison has been committed to Oak Haven. They told me to hold off visiting for at least a week, until she's settled."

Randi took a seat back beside him.

"I could go and visit if you want." she offered. "What ever will help."

"I think they want to hold off _all_ visitors for a week." said Scott. He looked down at his daughter. "_But what are we going to do, hey?_" he asked playfully pulling a face to make his daughter grin again. "_What are we going to do without your mommy_?"

"Are you going to stay home with her now?" Randi asked.

"I'm not sure I can afford to. Things are pretty critical at work at the moment so as much as I want to I can't just drop everything… Her future is on the line just as much as the companies…"

"Well, like I said, I'm here if you need me." said Randi.

Scott turned and gave her a smile, finally pulling all his focus away from his precious little girl.

"Thank you. She wasn't any trouble?"

Randi reached across to tickle Holly under the chin.

"She's too little to be trouble."

_"Were you a little angel for aunty Randi? Were you... were you?"_ he cooed to his daughter

Randi sat back smiling at Scott's affectionate display to his daughter, but as she looked harder she could see how tired he looked as well.

" But how are you feeling?" she asked. "It can't have been nice these last few days."

"I got off quite lightly actually." said Scott. "Marissa was in a serious condition. She very nearly died… I just don't know why Madison would do that. Where did she even get the idea that I would cheat on her?"

Randi looked down guiltily.

"I knew I should have said something. I didn't know what to think when she told me you were having an affair."

Scott looked to Randi in shock.

"You thought me capable of an affair?" he asked, but he couldn't quite stop the surge of guilt that followed. Because he was capable. Under the influence of the drugs he would have quite readily cheated with Marissa. He would have kissed her if she hadn't pulled away and sometimes he had found himself thinking about what things would have been like between him and Marissa if JR hadn't gotten in the way. It wasn't because he didn't love Madison, it was just that his relationship with Marissa was closer in some ways.

Randi, not realising Scott was wallowing in his own guilty conscious, shook her head.

"Of course not! But I'd seen the way you were keeping things from her. I guess it was just work but in Madison's mental state clearly she looking for the worst. Especially when she believed her daughter was dead."

Scott looked sadly down to Holly who was watching him with wide blue eyes, so like her mothers.

"I just don't know how we came to this." he said sadly.

Randi put a hand on his knee.

"It's not your fault and it's not Madison's fault. She was sick…"

"But I didn't see it!" said Scott crossly. "Why didn't I see it?"

"Maybe you didn't want to… Maybe none of us wanted to see just how ill she was."

Scott sighed.

"But what do we do now?" he asked, bouncing Holly in his arms.

"You'll get through this. You'll get Madison through this. It's going to be alright Scott. You're going to be alright. Believe me!"

…


	555. Chapter 555 : Seeing the future

Reggie was collecting Gabby and Ayesha from Play-tots, while Opal collected AJ and Miranda from school. It was the first step in the kid's plan to find out the reason for all the bad things that had been happening to their moms.

They had talked to Opal in the car about their concerns. But when Miranda asked if she thought the bad things happening could really be the fault of Michael Cambias' ghost, Opal's reply was swift and certain.

"…That monster's soul is so far down in the bowels of Hades, he ain't ever coming out..!"

When they slowed for a junction Opal turned round in her seat to look at the kids.

"Look." she said "I am happy to talk to you about spirituality but maybe it would help instead if we started looking to the future."

"What do you mean?" asked AJ.

"I mean I shall do you a reading and we can see where all this hardship is really leading you. I don't know why I didn't think of doing this before!"

…

They arrived at the Martin house and Opal took them through to the kitchen. She lay a colourful scarf over the kitchen table then signalled to the children to take a seat. She pulled out a pack of tarot cards and sat opposite them.

"I think just the Major Arcana will do." she said sorting through the pack. Then she handed the cards to Miranda. "I'll do the reading for you Miranda, as you are the one in the middle of this. Could you shuffle the cards?"

"Will this really work?" AJ asked.

"There is a legend that this is an ancient divination technique was passed down from the Great Pharaoh's themselves. Tarot means 'Royal Road' in Ancient Egyptian, you know? Like the royal road to learning, this is the royal road to your inner self. And it is a valuable tool for those of us with gift of sight."

AJ straightened up in his chair. This sounded cool!

"And you have that gift.

"I do." said Opal solemnly.

Miranda did as she asked and shuffled the few cards together the best she could and then handed them back.

"Wonderful." said Opal and she began to lay six cards out, face down.

"Now with tarot you have to examine the cards and they will tell us about your past, your present and your future."

Miranda nodded in understanding, and AJ eagerly pulled his chair closer intrigued about what they would find.

Opal turned over the first card; it showed a picture of a man with stick over his shoulder and a little white dog at his feet.

"The Fool." said Opal solemnly. "This represents a journey or that a change is coming."

"What sort of change?" asked Miranda.

"I don't know. I change to your family; a change to your fortunes. We shall see…"

She turned over the next card and then frowned. It had a picture of a castle on fire on it, only the card was upside down.

"The Tower." said Opal with a sigh. "This is a symbol of bad things; hard times; sudden change. But as the card is inverted it's effects are slightly less. A symbol of falling, but landing on one's feet, if you will."

"But is it the bad things that have happened or bad things coming." Miranda asked

Opal gave Miranda a smile.

"Well as the first card represented a journey, I'd say this was where the journey started. The bad place you are coming from."

"And where is she going?" AJ asked.

"We shall see." said Opal, turning the next card.

The next card showed an angel doing some kind of magic trick with wine glasses.

"Ah," said Opal, "Temperance. This card symbolises the joining of lives; harmony and security."

"Our family." said Miranda looking to AJ. "Is this the joining of our family?"

"It could very well be."

Opal turned the next card.

"The Moon."

Miranda nodded, she could see the moon on the card, but she wasn't sure why the two dogs at the bottom were barking at it.

"The moon represents dreams and nightmares; difficult and emotional times."

"It has been hard sometimes with mom and Binks being in hospital a lot." said AJ, looking to Miranda.

"And I have had bad dreams about stuff, only it's getting better."

"Well that is good." said Opal. She tapped the first card, the Fool, again. "Because we are on a journey and we know we have to get through all this turmoil…" she tapped the Tower and the Moon card. "… and we know you are on this journey together…" she tapped the Temperance card.

"But where is she going?" asked AJ.

Opal turned over the next card.

"I think first the cards are telling us how you will get there."

The card she had turned up was of a man in front of a table of odd shaped stuff.

"This is the Magician." said Opal. "He represents a need to tap into your potential; to not hold back."

"To be brave?" suggested AJ with his own interpretation.

"Quite possibly that too." said Opal.

Miranda's eyes were on the final card still face down on the table.

"But what does the last card say?" she asked.

Opal turned the card over and then gave Miranda a big smile.

"The Sun," she exclaimed. "The Sun represents joy; happiness; success; contentment… Good things are coming."

"It's going to get better?" Miranda asked.

"It is going to get better than it has ever been. This is the most positive card you can get. You are on a journey away from all the bad things of the past to having a very happy ending…" Opal tapped the Temperance card again. "Maybe you all will."

"And will it be really true?"

"My powers have rarely failed me." said Opal. "Sometimes I can misinterpret the signs, but right here I have never seen a clearer reading. You and your family are heading into good things. You just have to help them get there."

Miranda nodded her head.

"I can do that." she said firmly.

"_We_ can do that!" agreed AJ.

…


	556. Chapter 556 : Left in a quandry

Bianca sat beside Marissa's hospital bed and pulled out the latest delivery from Pine Valley.

"I bring you something to take your mind off of that contract." she said handing over the large brown envelope.

Marissa had already put aside her laptop when her girlfriend entered; despite Bianca's disapproval she was busy finalising the new contract to be presented to Joossen every moment she got.

Marissa opened the package eagerly.

"New get-better pictures." she said excitedly. "God I miss our kids. It isn't the same just talking to them on the phone or through a computer screen."

"Well," said Bianca leaning forward to see what was in their package, "Only one more night and we are flying home."

"I can't wait." said Marissa. The doctors were happy with her progress and she was to be discharged tomorrow. She was, however, still left rather weak from the ordeal and there was a long list of what she could and couldn't do. So for a while she and Bianca were going to be in the same boat, under strict instruction to take it easy.

"It looks like she is still busy with her happy thoughts?" Bianca said, leaning closer still, so their shoulders were touching as they admired Miranda painting of the whole family standing together under a big smiling sun. Marissa noticed that Bianca's smile tightened a little when she noticed that, for the first time, her crutches had made it into the painting. As often as she said that she was fine, Marissa knew she was still sensitive about her paralysed leg.

"We have such a talented family." Marissa said, pulling out the next painting. AJ's drawing had a familiar theme to Miranda's only the sun was shining over their house.

"AJ's still got an architectural eye." agreed Bianca.

Marissa moved to the next picture and smiled. Gabby had sent them a picture of one of her fishes.

"Some things never change." said Marissa with a laugh.

Bianca turned and gave her girlfriend a grin.

"One more day." she said, clearly just as keen to get back to the kids as Marissa was.

"One more day." echoed Marissa.

Bianca was still staring at Marissa and sighed. Marissa looked a bit distracted.

"What's wrong?"

Marissa gave her a half grin.

"I'm just still a little annoyed by the gaps in my head."

"You really don't remember anything that happened when you were drugged."

"It's a blank." said Marissa. "I thought that was it for memory loss. I don't think I did anything too bad though… did I?"

"Not bad." said Bianca cryptically.

Marissa frowned; she knew that Madison had drugged her to try and force Scott and her together. Only it didn't work so Madison charged in and attacked them… but that wouldn't explain the coy grin that sometimes traced Bianca's lips whenever the conversation came back to that night.

"Okay, what did I do?" Marissa insisted.

"I just think it's nice that even though you were as high as a kite you still called me and told me that you loved me."

"So I obviously wasn't completely crazy."

"… Apart from trying to kiss me through the phone…"

"Okay..." said Marissa.

"… and a proposal of marriage…" said Bianca her grin widening.

"I did that!" exclaimed Marissa in surprise.

"Well you were actually quoting Meatloaf lyrics at me so don't worry I won't hold you to it!"

Bianca actually laughed at the expression on Marissa's face her words had caused. She wasn't to know that her girlfriend's surprised expression was not embarrassment about saying something inappropriate. In fact Marissa was stunned that in her drugged up state she had actually found a way to speak out loud a thought that had been rattling round in her head for a while now.

This left Marissa with a quandary because the way Bianca was talking; it didn't sound like marriage was something she had even been contemplating… unless she was just doing her usual good job of hiding her feelings.

If you looked at it another a way, this could be Bianca testing the waters to see how Marissa was really feeling over a proposal without saying it directly…

The trouble was Marissa wasn't sure which it was…

…


	557. Chapter 557 : Erica gets started

**Sorry this is a short filler chapter (I didn't get much writing time yesterday). There will be more tomorrow.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last week.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica tries to make amends, Marissa comes home at last and Scott has to choose between work and Holly.**

...

From the moment she came back from New York, Erica got a new focus and was busy planning their wedding with a vigour Jackson was surprised to see. But then regret always did motivate Erica into action. She had set the wedding date for the 25th November, the location was booked, she had spoken to her favourite boutique in Paris about her wedding and bridesmaid dresses and the parlour was now full of invitation cards which Opal was coming by later to help fill in.

"How do you feel about extending our stay and make it a week?" Erica asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Sorry?" said Jackson, looking up from his reading.

"The island… we can book it for a week and make it a family holiday as well as our wedding."

"Can we afford it?" Jackson asked.

"For our wedding, price is no object." said Erica, sending him a beaming smile while at the same time typing something into the laptop.

"Price within reason." corrected Jackson.

Erica looked up at him.

"Well, I think we need to make the most of our happiness." she said.

Jackson leant closer and looked hard at her.

"…As long as this is for us and not just an easy way for you to relieve a guilty conscious."

Erica smile was a little fixed this time round.

"This is not guilt."

Jackson sat back.

"Then maybe it should be." he said. "You have a lot to make up for to Bianca and her family and Scott and his family as well."

Erica sighed.

"I know."

"I'm just not sure how suddenly throwing yourself into our wedding is actually going to help _them?_"

"It's my olive branch." said Erica, "You'll see."

…


	558. Chapter 558 : a question from the past

Marissa lay in her hospital bed staring at a point on the wall. She should have been sleeping but her mind was still caught up in two little words that had cropped up in conversation hours ago….

_You proposed…_

Bianca had said it as a joke, a way to lighten the mood, but Marissa wasn't sure she found it all that funny. The trouble is she wasn't sure Bianca really found it all that funny either.

They never seriously talked about marriage, not since that morning in Saint Barts. Bianca had just won custody of her girls in a painful divorce and then her mother just disappeared from her own wedding. At the same time Marissa was fleeing the aftermath of an awkward encounter with JR that had ended with a very ill-judged kiss.

They had met up for breakfast; the only ones left in the resort the day after the cancelled wedding. Bianca's girls had disappeared off to the hotel's kid's breakfast club and the conversation had somehow turned to the pros and cons of getting married. At the time the list of cons was a long one… _a very long one_ …and by the end they had both made a pact never to get married ever again. It had been a frivolous moment of friendship between them, a way for them both to get a lot of pain off of their chests. Now though, whenever Marissa though about asking Bianca to marry her she always came back to how dreadfully serious Bianca had been when she said,

"_No matter how much I think I'm in love I am never going to marry again because it's not worth the pain. I should have learnt from my mother's example. It always ends in tears."_

Did she still feel the same?

The speed she changed the subject after the joke seemed to indicate she did.

…

Bianca lay in her hotel bed staring at a point on the ceiling. She should have been sleeping but her mind was still caught up in two little words that she had brought up in conversation hours ago….

_You proposed…_

She hadn't been serious. She had just been trying to cheer Marissa up with a tease. But Marissa's expression showed she hadn't found it all that funny. The trouble was, if she thought about it, Bianca hadn't found it all that funny either.

Bianca had played with the idea of proposing to Marissa many times before. The thought had first popped into her head when they were house hunting together and they found their dream house. When Marissa did her little dance of joy on the porch when they discovered that the house was still on the market she had thought that would have been the perfect time to go down on one knee, but back then everything between them was happening so fast.

The trouble was her mind would always go back to their breakfast in Saint Bart's and their pact never to marry. Bianca was more than happy to break a vow she had made while so broken-hearted, especially when it meant she would be spending the rest of her life with Marissa by her side. But Marissa's words still gave her pause.

"_Marriage is just a trap. You lose so much going in and so much more coming out of it the other side. They should just ban it altogether and everyone would be happier. I'm certainly never going to be sucked in to that kind of pain again!"_

Did she still feel the same?

Her silence after the joke seemed to indicate she did, so Bianca had quickly changed the subject.

…


	559. Chapter 559 : Party Plans

Reggie was trying to organise breakfast time but the kids were too distracted by the news that their parents would be home that evening. Gabby had made up a song about it and was singing _'My Mommy's coming home… and my Mama's coming home… and my Mommy and my Mamma's coming home…home…home…_' non-stop which was beginning to grate, although it was nice to see her so happy.

"Are we going to do something nice for them?" asked Miranda. "Can we have a welcome home party?"

"I think Marissa still needs to take it easy." said Reggie, adding the milk to Gabby's cereal. "David has already told us she needs plenty of rest…"

"We can do that!" said AJ he looked to Miranda for support, "We can a make it peaceful and quiet for her."

Miranda nodded.

"We can be like her servants and she won't have to do anything!" she said

"Okay." said Reggie. "That would be a help."

"And we can make a special meal." said Miranda.

"Pizza!" cried Gabby excitedly.

"That isn't mom's favourite. That's only ours…" said AJ.

"We can make happy pizza." said Gabby with a pout. "She liked my happy princess pizza!"

"We can make them a pizza." said Reggie agreeing with the youngest Montgomery; that was just about within his culinary skill.

"We can make a chocolate cake as well." said Miranda. "I know Mamma 'Rissa likes chocolate cake and there is a cake mix in the cupboard; I saw it."

"So Pizza and chocolate cake for their welcome home party." said Reggie, "That sounds like fun."

"And can we invite our nana's!" said AJ sitting up. "Make it a proper party!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Reggie began to say. He was aware that Erica was somehow involved in what happened to Marissa, although he hadn't heard the whole story. He was also fairly certain that when Krystal and Erica were last here for a dinner party it was a complete disaster.

"Yeah!" cried Miranda and Gabby together, drowning out Reggie's reply.

"I'll call them." said Miranda sliding from her chair and hurrying to the phone on the wall. "I know they'll want to come and help make this special."

She already had the phone off of the wall before Reggie could speak. She looked back at him before she dialled though.

"That's okay isn't it?" she asked.

The kids were watching him in excited expectation, how could he say no?

"Tell you what, ask then to come with a plus one." said Reggie. Maybe with his dad around things would be calmer.

"Plus one?" Miranda asked.

"They can bring a guest." explained Reggie. "Erica can bring your Uncle Jack…

"Uncle Jack!" shouted AJ in excited agreement.

"This is gonna be so cooool!" cried Gabby and then she started singing her song again.

'_My Mommy's coming home… and my Mama's coming home… and my Mommy and my Mamma's coming home… home… home…_'

…


	560. Chapter 560 : Flying Home

Bianca watched Marissa face as they sat through a long talk with her doctor before she was discharged from the hospital.

David was there as well, listening in to the Doctors words. He had flown back to accompany Bianca and Marissa home to Pine Valley.

Marissa was under orders to get plenty of bed rest. He also warned her that her ribs would still be sore for a few days yet and she was to alert her local hospital if she experienced any chest pains, a racing pulse or any breathing difficulties. The doctors were worried about the effect the drugs overdose had on her heart and her lungs. David kept throwing out questions but the doctor insisted that they were happy that Marissa was well enough to return home.

Marissa seemed to take all the concerns in good spirits and when she looked her way Bianca gave her girlfriend a comforting smile and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Marissa laughed.

"You have to take care of yourself."

David put a hand on both of their shoulders and gave the young doctor a reassuring look.

"Don't worry it would my pleasure to look after you both."

Marissa looked up her father.

"That's kind." she said. "But I promise…" she held her hands out to Bianca and David to emphasise her point. "…I promise to take it easy for the rest of the week."

"That's all we ask." said her doctor.

"So we can go?" Marissa asked.

"You can go." confirmed the doctor.

Bianca was thrilled to see Marissa smile widened ten-fold. She was clearly relishing the thought of getting home to the kids.

…

David insisted Marissa rode a wheelchair to the car that would take them to the airport. She didn't have the strength to protest, she was still quite weak. David had to offer his arm for support as she moved from the chair to the wheelchair. Bianca could only watch helplessly. One more thing her leg was stopping her from doing.

As David wheeled Marissa through the corridor Bianca trailed beside them on her crutches.

Marissa gave her a concerned look; Bianca gave her a self-conscious smile in return. It wouldn't do to let her girlfriend know how frustrated she was feeling that she couldn't do more to help her. Moments ago she had attempted to help carry Marissa's case; she thought she might at least be able to manage that… But David had stopped her and instead the bag was now perched in Marissa's lap as David wheeled her out of the door.

Marissa's grin in response to Bianca's attempt at a comforting smile was sweetly awkward.

Okay, Marissa knew exactly how she was feeling…

…

When they got on the Chandler Jet Bianca took a seat beside Marissa. Marissa reached out and squeezed her hand.

"We'll be home soon." said Marissa eagerly, leaning in to Bianca's side and giving her a stunningly excited grin.

"Yeah, we will." said Bianca

Marissa snuggled closer, her head now resting in Bianca's shoulder, and gave a contented sigh.

"Do you need anything?" Bianca asked, letting go of Marissa's hand and instead slipping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm good." said Marissa although she was wearing far away expression as she got lost in a thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked softly.

"Tonight." said Marissa. "I'm _so_ looking forward to seeing the kids… I've missed them so much." Her voice got a softer tone though as she rested her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "But then later when they're tucked up in bed I was thinking we could have a quiet evening on the couch because I've missed that too. You and me and a trashy movie; snuggling just like this."

"I think that sounds like the perfect plan." said Bianca, planting a soft kiss on Marissa's forehead.

Marissa gave another contented sigh.

"Doesn't it just..."

…


	561. Chapter 561 : Homecoming

Marissa stood behind Bianca, one hand on her shoulder for support, as her legs still felt a little wobbly. Bianca was busy unlocking their front door. David was going to follow with their cases after he paid the cab. Marissa could barely contain her excitement. After almost a week, she couldn't wait to get home and hug the kids.

After negotiating the two steps into the hall Marissa faltered; but the stumble wasn't down to her weakened state. There was a large banner hanging from the balustrading of the landing reading _'Welcome Home'. _Then the kids, Krystal, Jenny, Opal, Kendall, Griffin, Spike, Ian, Reggie, Camilla, Ayesha, Erica and Jackson stepped out and called out a welcome as well. Despite Reggie's best efforts the party had grown as the word spread.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in delight. This was much more of a home coming than she was expecting. One glance Bianca's way showed she wasn't expecting it either.

Their kids charged up, engulfing her into a big group hug.

"Whoa, whoa…" cried Bianca. "She needs to sit."

"I can sit here." said Marissa, collapsing back into the steps with the kids all round her.

"I missed you." she said laughing in delight. She kissed the top of every head in the squoosh as it came within reach. Then a queue formed behind the kids as Krystal, Camilla, Opal and Kendall all came forward for a welcome home hug as well.

As the embraces eventually broke apart Erica then stepped closer a smile on her lips. She had an envelope in her hand.

"Welcome back, we wanted to give this to you." she said solemnly, handing the envelope to Marissa. "I wanted you to be the first; to make up for…" She couldn't quite bring herself to finish the sentence.

Marissa nodded, as she attempted to catch her breath from the excitement moments ago.

Inside the envelope was a silver edged card.

"You're wedding…" Marissa said, surprised. "An invitation to your wedding! Thank you."

"We've set the date." announced Erica, happily.

"At last." added Jackson, teasingly.

Marissa turned to show the card to Bianca when she noticed the angry glare Bianca was sending her mother's way. It looked like she wanted to say something to Erica but she was interrupted by her girls wanting a squoosh from her as well.

David chose that moment to step in with the bags and put them down by the door.

"Did I miss the party invite." he said, taking in the banner and all the people in the hall. He paused though when he noticed a breathless Marissa sat down on the steps. "Okay, what did I say about taking it easy." he said moving to her side.

"I was just getting a cuddle." said Marissa, she did however take his arm as he helped her to her feet.

"I think we need to move you to the parlour." he said, leading her through to the nearest couch. Krystal hurried up to take her other arm.

"But our dinner's ready." cried Gabby, not quite understanding the fuss. "I made mamma a really pretty pizza!"

"That's okay." said Opal, giving the youngest Montgomery a grin. "We can bring it through to the parlour and have an indoor picnic."

"You made dinner?" asked Bianca giving the kids a grin.

"AJ and Gabby did the pizza with Reggie…" explained Miranda.

"…And Miranda made the chocolate cake with Krystal." finished AJ, giving her birthday-twin a proud grin.

"Chocolate cake!" exclaimed Marissa turning back just as David had got her to the door. "My favourite!"

"Shall we get the plates then?" said Kendall nodding to Opal and Camilla. She shooed AJ, Jenny and her boys in the same direction, to help bring things through from the dining room.

"I'm carrying the cake!" cried Miranda quickly following.

"Come on, mommy!" said Gabby reaching for her mommy's hand in an attempt to drag her through to the parlour as well.

Unfortunately her timing was very bad as she grabbed at Bianca's hand just as she was negotiating the steps.

Bianca's crutch was pulled from under her and she fell forward with a loud thump.

"Ouch." said Bianca in an attempt to be light-hearted for her daughter's sake as Griffin and Jackson hurried to her side.

Gabby backed away from what she had done, colliding with Erica, who put her arms around her shoulders.

Bianca had landed on her good knee, and was now crouched on all fours her left leg stretch out stiffly to the side because of the brace. Looking up, she gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay." she said.

Griffin was kneeling bedside her.

"Are you though?" the doctor asked.

"I think so." said Bianca.

"Can we get you up?" Griff asked, nodding to Reggie to come forward and give him a hand.

Together they lifted Bianca back up onto her feet, but when she tried to take a step she grimaced.

"I think I just whacked my knee." she said.

"Okay." said Griffin and with no further comment her scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to the lounge.

…

Marissa, David and Krystal looked surprised when Griffin walked in with Bianca in his arms.

"I had a bit of a trip." said Bianca, looking thoroughly embarrassed by her entrance. She looked pointedly at her daughter for the next statement. "It was an accident. He's just fussing about nothing."

"I think your doctor should be the judge of that!" said David, as Griffin put Bianca down on the couch next to Marissa.

"I'll need to examine your leg." said Griffin.

"Fine… fine…" said Bianca with a sigh.

Jackson patted his son on the back.

"I think we should maybe go and stall the others while this gets sorted."

Krystal took the lead out of the parlour.

"Have someone bring back a couple of ice packs." Griff called after them.

"Come on sweetie." said Reggie putting a hand on a sorry looking Gabby's shoulder and leading her out. "We'll let the doctor work his magic and in a flash mommy will be right as rain."

But Gabby didn't want to go. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on." said Reggie, scooping the little girl up into his arms and carrying her from the room.

Erica was the last to follow. She wanted to stay; she had so much to do to make it up to her daughter.

…

"Hold on folks." said Krystal, interrupting the crocodile of children laden with plates and food Kendall and Camilla were carefully marshalling.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendall, just as Reggie entered with Gabby in his arms now bawling her eyes out.

"Bianca tripped on the stairs. The docs want to check her out just be sure, so we should give them a minute." explained Reggie. He rubbed Gabby's back as she cried into his shoulder. "It was just an accident sweetie… just an accident…"

"Mommy!" gasped Miranda, putting down her precious cake and making to run through to the parlour, but Jackson caught her.

"Just a moment I promise." he said.

"I'll get the ice." said Erica pressing past to the freezer, because there wasn't anyone who could stop her going back.

…

Griffin and David were now the only ones left in the room with them. Bianca turned and gave her girlfriend a pathetic grin.

"Will you look at us..?" she said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"…Next to useless." Marissa sighed in reply. She grinned though and took Bianca by the hand.

David was taking the opportunity to check her breathing. She still hadn't quite caught her breath from the laughter and excitement earlier which was quite un-nerving and it was making her ribs ache.

Griffin was stretching Bianca's right leg.

"Tell me when it hurts."

When he straightened her leg Bianca gave a little yelp.

"There… right there." she gasped.

"Okay, it might just be a bruised kneecap," said Griff, "Ice should help but we'll watch for swelling." He turned to begin unstrapping the Velcro on her brace. "And now the other leg…"

"Yay!" sighed Bianca without enthusiasm.

Erica chose that moment to return with the requested icepacks in her hand. She instantly noticed the pure embarrassment on her daughter's face as Griffin's hands reached up under her skirt to feel around her hip bone.

"Tell me if there is any pain." he said again.

"I think I mostly landed on my other knee." said Bianca, but when he twisted the joint she winced again.

On that discovery Bianca held her head in her hands in despair. This was the last thing she wanted.

"It's not fair." she sighed, tears of frustration in her eyes. "I just tripped."

"It's okay." said Marissa, rubbing her girlfriend's back in sympathy.

David put a hand on her shoulder as well.

Griffin looked up from the rest of his exam.

"I think you are going to have to take it easy for a few days. And you are going be very stiff. You've got a muscle strain so I prescribe more ice..."

"I've got it here." said Erica finally finding the moment to speak up.

Griffin took the icepacks from her and applied one to Bianca's right knee and the other to the inside of her left thigh.

"Thanks." he said to Erica.

Bianca didn't say a word; she only glared at her mother as if she was the last person she wanted to see in her current state. Erica realised she still clearly had a long way to go to make it up to her daughter.

"So do we pass muster?" Marissa asked her breathing eased a little; she had complete sympathy with Bianca now, about how exasperating being helpless can be. "Can we start this welcome home picnic?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." said Griffin straightening up from his kneeling on the floor. "I'll go tell them it's safe to come in."

Bianca was looking down forlornly at the ice packs on her legs and then she felt Marissa squeeze her hand.

"Hey!" said Marissa leaning in and kissing her cheek, "Less of that! Look at it this way; you get to spend the next few days in bed with me as we are forced to take it easy. I think that sounds like heaven to me?"

Bianca turned and gave her a grin, which widened when Marissa waggled her eyebrows suggestively back.

"That's one way to look at it I guess."

"Baby, that is the only way to look at it!" Marissa insisted, adding another kiss just to make sure Bianca got the point.

…


	562. Chapter 562 : Tension mounts

After a rather unhappy false start the party began again as the kids brought the food through from the dining room and set up an indoor picnic in the parlour. Marissa and Bianca took it in turns to compliment the imaginative pizza toppings and Miranda's chocolate cake; and the laughter and games began in earnest although a little more muted than before.

Gabby was racked with guilt. She felt a little better because AJ and Miranda were being really nice to her and told her not to be upset. Miranda even let her carry in the chocolate cake when she stopped the crying. But she required lots of snuggle time with her mommy to lose all the bad feelings that filled her after causing the accident.

...

Conversation moved the Halloween party and everything that Marissa had missed while in New York. When the meal was over Marissa was led through to the den by the kids to admire the Day of the Dead shrine that they had made for her. Bianca was left behind on the couch with Gabby, her right knee was quite swollen now and David insisted that if the swelling hadn't gone down by morning she would need to go in for an x-ray.

The shrine was built on the corner of the den on front of the windows. Miranda and AJ had made paper flower to replace the dead marigolds from days ago and pictures of Marissa's mom and dad and twin sister where all in pride of place in the centre of the shrine.

"This looks incredible." Marissa said proudly, "I'm even sorrier I missed the party now."

Griffin who had followed with Spike to admire their work said they did a very good job. Spike thought they should have put more skeletons on it though.

…

With most of the kids gone Bianca found it harder to keep up her civil front towards her mother. She had been putting it on since they got home. It might have partly been due to the annoyance she was feeling towards yet another injury due to her lame leg, but her temper was very short that evening.

She was well aware of things going on unspoken around her. Her wheelchair was now parked quietly in the corner after Kendall went and fetched it. The men, under David's guidance, disappeared for a moment and there was thumping and knocking noise from the hallway as they put the wheelchair ramp back onto the hallway step. Krystal, Camilla and Opal disappeared for a bit as well, travelling up and downstairs, but she couldn't see what they were doing. Add to that the kids were being extremely helpful too. AJ and Miranda spent the whole meal hopping up and down to pass things to her and Marissa. She knew she should be more grateful for their kindness but still the frustration grew; especially in the presence of her mother. Everyone was being helpful and kind and her mother just sat there... smiling at her as if nothing was wrong.

Opal had turned the conversation to Erica's bravery in the face of Madison's breakdown and Marissa's overdose.

"…I don't know how you could do it. I wouldn't know where to start! And to keep up he CPR until the paramedics arrived..!"

Erica smiled modestly.

"I just reacted. I knew I had to do all I can."

"We owe you so much." agreed Krystal.

Bianca shook her head.

"Enough already!" she snapped bitterly. "The fact is; the only reason it happened at all is because she made up lies about Marissa. And then she went and fed them to the last person stable enough to hear them. Mother this is all your fault and what you did to save Marissa's life is... is at the very least ironic, seeing that you are the reason she was in danger in the first place!"

"Bianca…" begged Erica.

"What lie?" asked Krystal. This was the first she had heard of this part of events.

Bianca looked cautiously to the younger children still sitting in the group, Gabby, Ayesha and Jenny.

"Oh, that your daughter and Scott were more than just friends." said Bianca. "That lie."

David and Krystal both turned to Erica; Krystal suddenly remembering Erica's ridiculous splutter at the dinner party about a month ago.

"Why would you do that?" asked Krystal. "I know _we_ don't get along… but our girls… and grandkids. I thought we put all that aside for their sake."

"What I did was wrong." said Erica. "I admit it, I was wrong. I thought it was the right thing to do for Bianca, but it was a mistake and I'm… I'm…"

Bianca sighed.

"You can't even say it!"

"I'm _sorry_!" exclaimed Erica.

"It's too late for that!" said Bianca. "Much… much too late!"

"What's going on?"

Marissa had returned with Griffin and the kids. She was shocked to discover the uncomfortable tension now filling a room that had been full of fun and laughter when she left it.

"My mother was just leaving." said Bianca tersely.

Jackson got up and put his arm around Erica's shoulder.

"I think that might be best." said Jackson leading her out.

"And mother," said Bianca coldly, "Thank you for the invitation but Marissa and I will not be attending your wedding… sorry Uncle Jack."

"Mommy!" gasped Miranda, suddenly heartbroken as she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like that her mommy was so angry with Erica. Gabby looked like she might cry again as she didn't like to see her mommy mad.

Kendall tried to calm her sister down but Bianca could let herself hear her, she was too upset.

"I can't! I'm sorry, I can't!" said Bianca, "I'm not going to be a hypocrite." She looked hard at her mother. "You didn't want us to be a family before Marissa almost died… so you don't get to be a part of it now! Now get out of my house and don't come back!"

…


	563. Chapter 563 : When the party was over

As Erica left a tense hush fell over the party.

In the silence Marissa took a weary seat back beside Bianca. She was glad to be sitting once more. Even the short walk to the den had tired her.

"Do you feel better for that?" Kendall asked her sister.

"Not really…" said Bianca. "I'm sorry." she added addressing the rest of the room. "I didn't mean to spoil the evening."

"Maybe we should call it a night." said Camilla, scooping up a sleepy Ayesha. "It is getting late."

Krystal ruffled the hair of her own sleepy daughter.

"Maybe that would be wise. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Gabby are you ready for bed?" Bianca asked the little girl by her side. Her two girls were watching her with worried eyes after her outburst and she wanted to show it was going to be alright.

Gabby stayed silent.

"We can do it." said AJ stepping forward and dragging Miranda with him. "We can take Gabby to bed and read her a story."

"You are being very helpful the pair of you." said Marissa, giving her son a grin. She was trying her best to break the tension still lingering from Bianca's outburst; it seemed her son was doing the same.

AJ looked to Opal who gave him a wink.

"We just want to help." he said.

"Well, we will have to climb the stairs at some point." said Marissa, pulling herself forward on the couch as she moved to get up; pausing as she suddenly contemplated all those steps.

"No you don't." said Kendall. "We took the liberty of moving your things down to the downstairs bedroom."

"You mustn't exert yourself." counselled David. "At least for a few days and Bianca…"

"I know." said Bianca. "Keep off of the knee."

"I'll stay and help you to bed." said Griffin.

Bianca nodded silently.

Marissa sank back into her seat. She hadn't expected all this organisation around her and Bianca. She'd been looking forward to putting the kids to bed but even the thought of all those stairs was making her exhausted so she surrendered to the concerns of her friends.

Reggie picked Gabby up from the couch.

"Don't worry I can take her up." he said. "I've been doing it all week after all."

"Whoa, whoa," cried Marissa. "I do need a goodnight kiss at least."

Gabby leaned out of Reggie's arms, reaching out for an upside-down kiss.

Bianca, who had been quite quiet through the whole exchange, found a smile for her daughter and took her own turn for a kiss and a tickle. Miranda and AJ came up next for their goodnight kisses, before following Reggie and Gabby up the stairs.

"Goodnight mommy." said Miranda. "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"I hope so too." said Bianca, with a sigh. "And I'm sorry if I upset you before."

"Okay." said Miranda in little voice.

Bianca mustered a warm smile.

"Sweet dreams, my angel. I love you."

…

Gabby seemed perfectly happy with the idea of her big brother and big sister putting her to bed if her mommies couldn't. Reggie had given AJ and Miranda a few minutes to keep their word although he said he'd be back to check on them after he'd said goodnight to Ayesha.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Gabby asked as Miranda tucked her in like mommy did; with the cover right under her chin.

"I think so." said AJ as he put Gabby's favourite bunny book back on the shelf. "I think she's sad like she was in Disneyland. I think her leg makes her sad sometimes."

"Did I make her cross?" Gabby asked, her lips quivering slightly at the memory of Bianca's fall.

"She's not mad at you." said Miranda. "This is just the Tower and the Moon."

Gabby looked confused by that.

"We should tell her." said AJ, taking a seat beside her on Gabby's bed. "We are supposed to do this together as a family. I think she can help."

Miranda looked from AJ to her worried little sister.

"I think you may be right."

Gabby stared at Miranda expectantly.

"We spoke to Opal about all the bad things that had happened to our mommy and our mamma," said Miranda giving Gabby a warm, confident smile, "and she told us the future."

"In the cards," AJ explained, "Like the Egyptian Pharaohs did!"

"Good things are coming," said Miranda, "If we can help our mommies get past all the badness then we will have a happy ending."

"But we have to help make it happen." said AJ with a nod.

"What good things?" Gabby asked.

AJ and Miranda shared a look.

"We don't know." said AJ.

"I think we will know when it comes." said Miranda. She bit her lips. "At least I hope we do…"

…


	564. Chapter 564 : Sleepless night

**I must announce that this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks as I am off on my holidays (I hope the sun keeps shining). The story will resume Monday 12th August.**

**Thank you for all the reviews this week, you guys are as awesome as ever - I can't believe you made it passed the 2000 reviews mark!**

**SPOILERS - _in two weeks time_ - Erica works out how to get back in her daughter's good graces, Scott solves his childcare issues and makes a new friend, and Gabby thinks she knows what the 'good thing' is going to be and is determined to make it happen.**

...

Marissa was trying to sleep but Bianca wasn't settling. She was tossing and turning every few minutes and in the narrower guest bed it was hard to escape.

"Is it your leg?" Marissa asked, unable to ignore it any longer.

"It's always my leg." Bianca sighed, sounded much more awake than she should be at that late hour.

Marissa turned and focused on her in the darkness.

"I meant your other leg." she said. "Is it hurting?"

Bianca gave a self-deprecating snort but she remained as she was, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's fine. Just a dull ache."

Marissa didn't buy it however; she could see that clearly something was troubling her girlfriend.

"Or are thinking about Erica." asked Marissa after a beat, thinking that maybe that was the problem. "You were very harsh with her."

"She deserved it." said Bianca, a frown appearing on her forehead. "She tried to kill you!"

"Madison tried to kill me… only it wasn't even that. What happened was an accident."

"But it was her fault."

"She saved my life."

"But it was still her fault." said Bianca. "She couldn't even apologise."

Marissa reached out and stroked Bianca's arm.

"She apologised to me in the hospital, ten times over. I think it scared her."

"It scared me." said Bianca, turning for the first time to look Marissa in the eye. "I couldn't lose you."

"And you didn't… you won't. But you are coming close to losing your mom."

"Why are you standing up for her?" asked Bianca.

"Because I know how much she means to you… And know how lost you are without her... And I know that in a week or so you'll regret this; you'll regret not going to the wedding… And because I hate to see you so angry, it's not who you are."

"I have every right to be angry." said Bianca, turning back to stare at a point on the ceiling "And this wedding won't last five minute. Missing it won't matter; I'll just wait around for the next one."

Even with Bianca's harsh words Marissa could see the lack of conviction in her lovers eyes. She let out a long sigh when she realised the real truth.

"No…" she said slowly. "I was right the first time. This isn't about your mother at all. You were in a strange mood all day; ever since we left the hospital. This _is_ about your leg."

Bianca's eyes widened at being found out and the mask of anger morphed into an expression grief.

"I hate my leg." Bianca said softly. "I hate it… I hate it…"

She looked close to tears and then she sat up suddenly, ponding her fists against her numb left thigh.

"I hate it… I hate it…"

Startled, Marissa sat up too. She leant into Bianca's back, wrapping her arms around her, trying to stop her hurting herself.

"Don't… Don't… Shhhh." soothed Marissa. "Calm down… calm down… It's okay."

"How is it okay?" sobbed Bianca, surrendering to Marissa's embrace. "I was supposed to look after you. It was my turn. I can't even do that."

Marissa sighed again and planted a soft kiss at the nape of Bianca's neck.

"I guess how you were feeling in Paris wasn't all down to the drugs." she said thoughtfully. "I knew that was too easy."

Bianca sank further forward as Marissa curled herself around her girlfriend's back, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I understand the frustration and rage. I do." said Marissa. "But you don't you talk about it? You just keep saying you're fine?"

"Because most days I am fine." said Bianca. "And then my little girl tries to take me by the hand and I end up bedridden all over again."

"At least you're not in hospital." insisted Marissa, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not yet. Wait until tomorrow."

"What can I do?" Marissa asked, hating to see Bianca so upset.

"What can anyone do?" answered Bianca, the tears starting again. "This is my life now. It is just my life now sucks. It's so unfair!"

She struck out at her leg again in anger.

"What about David," said Marissa, stilling Bianca's hands again "You said he thought he could still cure you?"

"I am not going back to that: the boredom and pain and discomfort and… and enduring weeks of hoping and wishing and then nothing changes. I couldn't bear it. And I can't do that to the kids. They need me here. They need their lives to be settled and back to normal."

"You have to do something." said Marissa. "If it is tearing you up like this…"

Bianca stared down at her leg under the covers.

"It's just, I was supposed to be taking care of you." she said sadly. "It was my turn."

Marissa kissed Bianca's neck once more.

"What do you say we take care of each other." she replied.

Bianca finally turned and gave Marissa a sorrowful smile, wiping the tears from face.

"God, this is unattractive. Sorry I'm so pathetic." she sighed.

"You are incredible." insisted Marissa. "You just have to accept the fact you are human as well, just like the rest of us mere mortals. We won't think any less of you if you admit that you are finding this hard."

Bianca stared into Marissa eyes for a long moment.

"I'm finding this hard." she said.

…

...

...

...

**I wish I could have left you on a happier chapter. **


	565. Chapter 565 : When morning comes

**I'm back as promised.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica works out how to get back in her daughter's good graces, Scott solves his childcare issues and makes a new friend, and Gabby thinks she knows what the 'good thing' is going to be and is determined to make it happen.**

**...**

They should have talked more that night but Bianca couldn't think of what she could say to explain the way she was feeling; not without saying too much. Instead she insisted that Marissa needed her rest and that she was sorry she woke her.

Marissa, who was still curved around her back in a warm hug, gave a sceptical snort and tightened her grip.

"You can't say you are finding this hard and then just stop talking."

"I'm not." said Bianca turning so she could look Marissa in the eye. "But you need your rest. I have to take care of you too, remember. It's not because I didn't want to talk about this."

That last statement was clearly a lie.

Bianca could see in Marissa's eyes that she knew it was a lie, but her girlfriend didn't push the point.

"Okay," said Marissa, pulling out of her embrace with Bianca "I'll go back to sleep, but only if you'll try to rest too."

She was going to let her have this reprieve for a moment. But when Marissa lay her head back down on her pillow and before she closed her eyes, she gave Bianca a knowing smile.

"…In the morning then." she said. "We'll talk about it then."

…

Bianca was no more ready to close her eyes and sleep than she had been before Marissa awoke. She didn't want to sleep; she didn't want to be in bed at all. But bed was where she was staying for a few days at least. She would be stuck until her leg healed.

She lay back on her pillow and turned toward Marissa and found herself examining her girlfriend's features in the shadows; watching her as she drifted off to sleep. She was thinking about what she could say to her to make this all alright again… but she got distracted. Instead she found herself contemplating the curve of a smile on Marissa's lips that was present even as she slept; her delicate nose; the hint of freckles on her pale skin; her dark lashes; the adorable cleft in her chin; an unruly curl of hair that strayed across her forehead that she just wanted to reach out and brush aside... Sometime she marvelled at how they had come to this. That this woman, who was so beautiful and so wonderful, could have loved her back with such determination and passion… That she had picked her.

It was at some point in this wistful contemplation that sleep eventually came and swept Bianca unknowingly away.

…

"Good morning!"

A chorus of cheerful voices awoke Bianca with a start and she looked about bleary-eyed; surprised that she had been asleep at all. Marissa, who was almost nose to nose with her, looked equally startled by their unexpected alarm call.

"We brought you breakfast in bed, mommy!" cried Miranda with a big smile. She was carefully carrying a large tray of breakfast goodies. AJ had a similar tray for his mom and Gabby was carefully carrying the cloth bag where Bianca kept her pills.

Bianca greeted the kid's early morning surprise with a sleepy grin. Marissa was the first to sit up though, stretching with an exaggerated yawn.

"Good morning to you too." said Marissa, welcoming the kids with open arms. She was looking much more alert this morning. Clearly a good night's rest was all she needed to restore some of her lost strength.

They took the tray tables from their kids and placed them over their laps.

"Where did you find all these goodies?" Bianca asked, eyeing her favourite French pastries amongst the choice items on her breakfast tray.

"E-wica!" exclaimed Gabby, climbing into the foot of the bed and handing her mommy her medication. "I mean, E-rrrica." she amended, remembering her 'r's.

For the first time Bianca noticed another figure standing in their bedroom doorway watching the two of them with an indulgent smile.

"Mother!" she said in surprise.

"I brought only your favourites." Erica said; a serene expression on her face as if none of Bianca's harsh words last night had been spoken. "It's the least I could do."

"Mother…" said Bianca again a little more harshly, but Marissa put a calming hand over her own. She was smiling pointedly at their worried looking kids.

"I think we should enjoy our breakfast, don't you?" Marissa suggested. "And I hope you kids are going to join us because there is no way we can eat this all on our own."

Bianca refocused on the kids and could see the tension was even touching Gabby's usually untroubled eyes. Her youngest daughter had been there for the argument last night and was clearly still upset by it. Bianca couldn't have that.

"Of course they will." she said cheerfully, suddenly finding a new smile for the kids. "When have you known Gabby ever to refuse a chocolate croissant?"

The smile worked and the kids relaxed. Soon they were all sharing a noisy cheerful breakfast in bed.

Erica was still watching from the doorway but Bianca was ignoring her; refusing to let her feelings towards her mother ruin this moment with her family.

What words she had for Erica could come later when they were alone.

…

When there were little more than crumbs left on the breakfast tray and the kids were talking loudly amongst themselves about what the rest of the day held for them, Marissa reached across and squeezed Bianca's hand. She was smiling and Bianca gave her a wan smile in return. She remembered there was another conversation she would have to have at some point. Although she still didn't know what she was going to say.

…


	566. Chapter 566 : House Call

After the party Griffin had found himself inundated with questions about Bianca's health from Kendall, all the way home. He answered the best he could but he had to explain that he wouldn't know the real extent of her injuries until morning. It was clear Kendall was worried about her sister, especially after the way she had spoken to their mother. It was very out of character for Bianca to just snap like that and Kendall had a strong suspicion her sister was really more angry about her leg than over what Erica had done.

So early next morning Kendall loaded Griffin with a bag of breakfast goodies for her sister and pushed him out of the door; his mission was to make sure Bianca was really alright.

He didn't mind at all. He had planned to check up on Bianca after her fall. If it was necessary to take her to hospital he wanted to be the one to treat her; David's focus on his Orpheus treatment would most likely distract him from Bianca's real needs.

…

When he rang the doorbell to Marissa and Bianca's house he was surprised by who answered the door.

"Erica." he said, quickly regaining his focus after being greeted by a woman he'd seen banned from the house the night before. "I've come to check on Bianca and Marissa, are they awake yet?"

Erica smiled back.

"You too." she said pulling the door wider. Griffin could now see David standing in the hallway with his medical bag.

"As I said to David, they have just finished breakfast," she said, "And they are taking a moment to be with the kids before they are off to school. I didn't want to rush them."

"That is perfectly understandable." said David giving Griffin a welcome nod.

"This was from Kendall." said Griffin handing over his parcel of food. "Probably a little redundant if they have already eaten."

Erica took the bag and placed it quickly onto the hall table.

She looked from David to Griffin.

"I must say they are well looked after with both of you here."

David turned to Griffin.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Well, as I treated Bianca last night I think I'm the best qualified to see her now." said Griffin, waiting for David to counter him, instead the older man just nodded.

"And I'll check up on Marissa; that makes sense."

Griffin relaxed; clearly David was here for his daughter and not his Orpheus treatment.

…

It took only a few minutes for the kids to come out from Marissa and Bianca's room with Reggie, all ready for school and day-care. They called their goodbyes to Erica. AJ added a hug for his grandfather and Gabby and Miranda gave Griffin a cheery wave.

"You'll take care of them won't you?" asked Miranda.

"Of course we will." said Griffin. "Don't you worry!"

…

David and Griffin went through to the downstairs guest room to find Bianca and Marissa sat up in bed together. Both women's faces fell at the sight of the two doctors.

"We thought a house call was in order." said Griffin in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Marissa's smile reappeared quicker than Bianca's.

"Well it's good to see you both. As instructed we are making sure we are getting plenty of bed rest."

"So I see." said David. He moved to his daughter's side of the bed and held out his hand. "But I think if we move to the parlour I can check you over there while Griffin looks after Bianca. Can you manage?"

Marissa took his hand.

"I think so." she said, letting her father help her to her feet and guide her to the door with a supporting arm around her waist. She turned and smiled at Bianca. "I won't be long."

Griffin watched as Bianca finally found a smile for her girlfriend.

"I'll still be here." said Bianca.

…

"So how are you feeling?" Griffin asked as Bianca resignedly pulled back the bedcovers to reveal her injured legs.

"You mean the parts…" began Bianca.

"…that feel." finished Griffin.

Bianca gave him a grin.

"I guess I need to find some new material." she said, some of her old humour returning.

"Yeah but they do say the old ones are the best." said Griffin leaning in to examine Bianca's still swollen right knee. "So how are the parts that feel?" he asked.

"Throbbing, I've been trying not to bend it."

Griffin tested the joint.

"Is it painful?"

Bianca winced.

"Yeah, pretty painful."

"Sorry." said Griffin. "It looks like a sprain but I am concerned about the amount of swelling, you might have chipped a bone. I think it best if you come in for an X-ray just to be sure."

"So not just bed rest then?" said Bianca with a sigh.

"You'll be fine. I'll make you an appointment at the hospital for this afternoon. I'll even come and collect you. How's that for service." said Griffin.

Bianca smiled.

"Thank you for this."

"Well, your sister wouldn't have it any other way. We'll get you checked out and back home before you know it." He moved to examine Bianca's other leg. "Is there any sensation in your left leg?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore at the top of my thigh, on the inside where I stretched it."

"Okay… excuse me…" said Griffin, examining her inside leg. He felt around the muscle.

"Is it another sprain?" Bianca asked.

"Looks like a just a muscle pull."

Bianca sighed.

"Just?"

"Don't worry we're not going to let this keep you from your family any longer than necessary. We just want you to be safe."

"I know."

Griffin pulled the covers back over Bianca's legs and gave her another grin as he checked the bruises on her arms and forearms from her fall.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

Bianca nodded.

"…to know that Marissa's going to be alright."

"She looks like she's making a good recovery." said Griffin. "She will probably need another few days to get her strength back."

"And me?"

"If it's a bad sprain… a week or so… If you chipped the bone you may need surgery…"

Bianca sighed and looked down.

"So she'll be looking after me again."

"Well she's doing a good job."

Bianca met his eyes and gave a short, self-deprecating laugh.

"I just thought it was my turn to take care of her."

"Bianca..?" asked Griffin, surprised by her reaction.

She quickly shook her head dismissing his concern.

"Don't mind me." she said quickly. "I guess I'm just having a bad day."

"Hey." said Griffin, squeezing her hand. "Things will get better."

"Really?" said Bianca, a wry smile appearing on her lips. "Then answer me one last thing. Is my mother still here..?"

…


	567. Chapter 567 : Another way

David eased Marissa down into the couch in the parlour.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once she was settled.

"A little stronger." said Marissa. "It's certainly good to be home."

David loosened her pyjama top to listen to her chest.

"And your breathing?"

"It's fine." said Marissa; taking a series of long deep breaths to show him, only it ended with a cough.

"Easy now." said David. He nodded for her to refasten her buttons. "No, you're breathing sounds good."

"That's great." said Marissa giving him a grin.

David however noticed a tinge of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

Marissa shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said.

David gave her a longer look.

"And Bianca?" he asked eventually.

Marissa laughed.

"I am that obvious?"

"I just know Bianca of old." David admitted. "She's very good at hiding her problems… until she isn't."

"Like last night?" said Marissa. "She not really mad at Erica… Well she is; but she not the kind of person to lash out like that, and certainly not in front of the kids. She's just finding it hard."

David nodded knowingly.

"Her leg."

"She's been letting it build up. She can cope until something like yesterday happens. She's terrified of going back to hospital."

"…Even if hospital is the best place for her?"

"She just wants a normal life for us and it just isn't happening."

"But I could help." said David. "I could help get her life back. I know my treatment…"

Marissa interrupted him.

"She doesn't want Orpheus."

"If she wants a normal life she _needs_ the Orpheus serum whether she wants it or not. Maybe if you talked to her about it..?"

Marissa shook her head firmly.

"She doesn't need more nights in a hospital bed. We need to find other ways to cope."

"Marissa, I know I can get it right this time… Just one more treatment session and I know I can find the damaged nerve cluster. It may take longer for her to gain full movement because of the muscle atrophy but if I can restore sensation then it will only be a matter of time…"

David stopped talking when he noticed Marissa's look turn hard.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you pushing this, what's in it for you?"

David held up his hands to placate her.

"I'm not pushing; I'm just trying to help you both."

Marissa sighed and looked down, moving a hand to hold her ribs where it now ached when her body had suddenly stiffened.

"Okay. Just don't mention your treatment to Bianca. Promise me."

"It will help her." insisted David.

"No. Promise me." insisted Marissa. "Promise me you won't ask her."

"Try not to get tense." said David noticing her discomfort.

"Please." begged Marissa.

"I promise," said David quietly, "Now breath."

Marissa relaxed slightly.

"We'll find another way." said Marissa.

"Of course." said David, but his mind was still on Orpheus and the deadline fast approaching. If he didn't act soon his life's work would be claimed by another pharmaceutical company. Bianca was his only proof; she had to complete his treatment…

…


	568. Chapter 568 : Gabby's plan

Reggie had dropped Gabby off at Play-tots with Ayesha before going off to college to continue his study for his childcare qualifications.

Ayesha was walking solemnly along beside her best friend as they entered the classroom because Gabby was still sad about her moms.

Timmy raced up to greet them.

"Gabby, do you wanna see the new tractor they got?" he asked.

Gabby didn't answer, Ayesha spoke up instead.

"Go away Timmy, she's sad."

"Why?"

"Her mama's are still sick-y?" said Ayesha, she was worried about her friend.

"Oh." said Timmy, looking at Gabby in sympathy. "Well, the new tractor could make you happy again. It's got buttons you press and it makes engine noises and there is a trailer too!"

"She doesn't want to play with a tractor!" insisted Ayesha.

Gabby just looked down at her shoes.

Timmy realised Ayesha was probably right. Girls didn't like the tractors, they always squabbled over the pink trike instead.

"Are they really sick?" he asked.

Gabby nodded.

"Mommy and Mama were happy when we bring-ed them breakfast in bed because they have to stay in bed 'til they're better." Gabby said thoughtfully. "But the doctors came when we went. M'anda said they were going to make our mommies better."

Timmy had to agree.

"That's what doctors do." he said. "They made my finger better when I hurt it."

Gabby shrugged, still looking upset.

"Not always. Mommy's leg still isn't better and now I hurt her other one."

Ayesha didn't know what to say so she hugged her friend instead.

"I just have to think of the good thing." said Gabby.

Ayesha and Timmy looked confused.

"Good thing?"

Gabby gave them a small smile,

"AJ and M'anda had their future read and we have to help our mommies find their good thing. I am trying to think about what it is."

"What good things are you thinking of?" Timmy asked wanting to help.

"Well, Erica was getting married to Uncle Jack." said Gabby. "We were going to be bridesmaids."

"I like being a bridesmaid." said Ayesha.

"Being a bridesmaid is brilliant." agreed Gabby. "It's almost better than being a princess. You have flowers and a pretty dress, and everyone takes you picture and tells you how pretty you are. But mommy said we weren't allowed now because she's mad at Erica."

"Oh." said Ayesha, she face dropping.

"Mommy and Mamma being a bridesmaid would make them happy I know it!" said Gabby. "I know Mommy likes it when Mamma wears her pretty dress."

"Is that the good thing that you have to make happen then?" Ayesha asked.

Gabby looked thoughtfully into the distance as a plan filled her head.

"It would make them happy." she said. "And Erica and Uncle Jack would be happy that mommy was there too." She turned to her friend. "I think you're right. I think that is the good thing that has to happen! I have to make them bridesmaids!"

"They could be our bridesmaids when we get married." said Timmy, ever hopeful.

He reached out to take her hand but Gabby pulled back.

"Timmy, I don't want to marry you! They have to be bridesmaids for Erica... somehow."

…


	569. Chapter 569 : Words

Erica was waiting patiently in the hall. Waiting for either Griffin or David to appear to tell her how Bianca and Marissa were doing. She knew she was taking a big risk just being here after Bianca's words last night, but how could she stay away when her baby girl needed her?

Griffin stepped out of the guest room where he had been treating Bianca and gave Erica an uncomfortable smile.

"She wants to talk to you." he said.

"And how is she?" Erica asked.

"She'll need to come in for an X-ray. I told her I'd come and collect her for her appointment."

"Thank you." said Erica.

Griffin's smile twisted with wry humour.

"Don't thank me yet. Like I said, she wants to talk to you."

…

Bianca was sitting stiffly up in bed when Erica entered.

"_Bianca…"_ Erica began do say but Bianca was quicker.

"Why are you here?" she said fiercely. "I told you to leave us be. I told you never to come back and then suddenly you are here with the kids bringing breakfast! What give you the right?"

"I'm here to help." said Erica. "You need someone to take care of you right now."

"Marissa will take care of me. We'll take care of each other!"

"Right now you need someone to take care of you both. Griffin said you might have to go to hospital?"

"Just for an X-ray."

"Then someone will have to stay with Marissa. She's still very weak."

"And that person has to be you does it?"

"Everyone else is working."

"Then I'll get a nurse." said Bianca abruptly.

"Please Bianca let me do this. I want to make it up to you. This is me making it up to you both! I hate to see you upset like this. I know you didn't mean those words you said last night. And as much as you want to lay this all on me; this isn't really about me is it? You were scared and upset from the fall."

Bianca looked incredulous.

"Because of your actions the woman I love almost died! How is this not about you?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you said." said Bianca in a dry tone. Then she leaned forward angrily in her bed. "How can you not understand how much you hurt me?! You tried to break us apart! You tried to take away one of the… the… the only good things I have left!"

"Baby." gasped Erica; even through her daughter's angry words she could see that this went so much deeper.

"I'm not a baby." Bianca said through gritted teeth.

Erica sat at the edge of the bed, ignoring her daughter's temper.

"You'll always be my baby." she said. "No one knows you like I do, Bianca. Talk to me please."

"I am talking. Only you're incapable of listening!"

"No, really talk to me." said Erica again. "I know you want to be strong. I know after what has happened to you. What has had happened to both of us in the past…"

Bianca gasped and looked heavenward.

"God, this isn't about Michael. Everything in my life isn't about that… that bastard!"

"I know, I know that baby… but you hate to be weak and helpless. You hate to lose control. I know that. And now…" Erica gestured to her daughter now trapped in a bed until her injuries healed.

"And now I am weak. Now I have no control. It doesn't take a genius to recognise that, mother!"

"But it takes strength to get past it."

"What do you want me say, that my disability upsets me sometimes..?"

"It's a start." said Erica. "Bianca… sweetheart… You know how I feel about you."

"Oh I know." said Bianca her voice still hard. "I've read your autobiography, remember. No one else has '_challenged'_ you, '_mind, body and soul'_ like I have! Well I'm challenging you again. I don't want you interfering in my life any more. Face it, my whole life, all you've ever wanted to do was control me!"

"That's not true. I just want you to know you're not alone, let me help you."

"No I'm not alone! I have Marissa and my girls and AJ and… and Kendall and… and Reggie… and Krystal… and Uncle Jack… and… and Griff … and Opal… and so many more."

Erica let Bianca's words wash over her. Of course her daughter wasn't alone. Her daughter had managed to develop a skill Erica had always found hard to grasp, finding friendship and love and keeping it.

"I know." Erica said eventually. "But you have me too. I just want to help get you through this. You and me… and everyone who loves you! I didn't know how to help you before. I admit, I thought maybe Marissa was who was holding you back but I can see… I know… you're running scared all on your own!"

Bianca's laugh grew a sarcastic tinge. Erica's words had clearly hit a nerve.

"You're wrong there, mother." she said swatting her legs under the bedcovers. "Clearly I'm not running anywhere and I doubt I ever will again!"

Erica risked reaching out to take her daughter's hand, Bianca didn't pull back.

"I know a little of what you are feeling." insisted Erica. "What it's like to be hurting and being overcome with fear and the need to hide away! I do. After the car crash a few years back when I thought the scars in my face would never heal, I thought my life was over."

"Only this isn't really something you can hide with a mask!" said Bianca.

"And yet you still wear one." said Erica, still pushing to get Bianca to let her in. "You still try and convince the world everything is fine. You of all people should recognise the need to acknowledge your illness. If you can't do that you can't get better. You know that… after your anorexia… The first step was to admit to yourself that you were ill."

"So this is an intervention for my own good?"

"No, this is a mother reaching out to her daughter. You're just so angry… and so sad these days. I never feel more helpless when I see you giving up like this. It breaks my heart. Bianca, you are breaking my heart."

"I've not given up." said Bianca. "I'm just having a bad day. It's allowed.

"Really?" said Erica. "So you've never felt like this before. You've never gotten mad and lashed out when you didn't mean it?"

"Mom, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to forgive me. I want you to let me help you. I want you to be happy… I just want you to heal."

"I'm not going to heal." said Bianca, her barriers finally breaking down under the sheer force of her mother's persistence. "This is it! This is all I get! I can't just will it away. I can't just pretend that it hasn't happened…"

Erica put an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"You have faced so many challenges in your life. This is no different. When you were born and I held you in my arms. You were perfect. You're still perfect. It's a leg; it's just a leg, what about the rest of you, hmm?" asked Erica stroking the hair back from her daughter's face. "You're my beautiful girl."

"And she'll always be beautiful!" said a voice from the doorway.

Erica and Bianca looked up and saw Marissa standing there. They had no way of knowing how long she'd been listening.

"You have so much courage and you have your father's heart." insisted Erica, still talking to Bianca as she gave Marissa an apologetic smile. "You have a woman and a family who loves you and has stood by you through all of this. And will keep standing by you; I see that now."

"I'm not dying, mom, and I'm not having a breakdown. What do you want me to say?"

"You just have to say the words." said Marissa, her eyes never leaving Bianca's as she crossed to the bed using the wall to steady herself.

"What words?"

"You know what words. The words you couldn't say last night!"

Bianca closed her eyes briefly before meeting Marissa gaze again. Erica realised she had missed something, there was something clearly going on unspoken, between the two women; suddenly felt like an intruder.

"I'm sorry." Bianca eventually. "I'm sorry I find it hard to say how much I need you. I'm sorry for when I'm too proud to ask for help. But I do need you. I need you to be there when I'm feeling low. I need you to forgive me if I lose my temper. I need you to tell me to slow down when I push myself too hard. I need you always!" Bianca had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I can't lose you."

Marissa smiled back.

"You can have all of that and more." she said. She had got to the bed now and Bianca reached out, drawing her in to take Erica's place beside her. Soon Marissa was holding Bianca in her arms.

"And I want to be able to give you just as much in return," Bianca said quietly, resting her head on Marissa's chest. "But if I can't… I need you to know just how much I love you!"

Marissa sighed.

"Hey! And I love you… and I will never stop loving you; even when you are feeling sorry for yourself, or are being as stubborn as a mule or as ornery as a toad or you get so weepy you stain the front of my shirt…"

Bianca quickly sat back and wiped her tears and found a smile. She couldn't help responding to Marissa's affectionate tease.

"Sorry."

"Hey I wasn't complaining." said Marissa pulling her close again.

Bianca snuggled into Marissa's embrace and turned to Erica.

"Maybe I need you as well, sometimes." she said to her mother. Although there was still an edge to it, her tone was softer than before. "You can stay. But I'm still mad at you. You're not forgiven."

…


	570. Chapter 570 : Schemes and plans

There was a sudden silence in the guest bedroom at her daughter's house on Cresent and Park. Erica, not wanting to push her luck too far with regards to her daughter, left Marissa and Bianca alone. As she departed she was making noises about bringing them back some tea.

Bianca's was still nestled in Marissa's embrace.

"Are you comfy?" Marissa asked.

"Hmmm… yeah." sighed Bianca.

Marissa pulled aside a strand of Bianca's hair and stroked her cheek.

"And how did it go with the doc?" she asked.

"I have to go in for an X-ray of my knee. He's worried about the swelling...And I'm not allowed to put any weight on either leg for at least a week, so I'm wheelchair bound again. And you?"

"Good progress, but it will be a few more days until I'm up to full strength. So no strenuous activity."

"A few days! That's good news at least." said Bianca.

"But what are we going to do with you?" sighed Marissa. She kissed the crown of her girlfriend's head. "Are they going have to admit you?"

"I don't know. Griffin said it was just a precaution. He all but promised me I'd be back home before I knew it."

Marissa relaxed a little; Griffin was always good to his word.

"And dare I ask about everything you were saying to your mother just now..?" Marissa asked.

"I just wanted her to stop talking." said Bianca, her teeth clenched in annoyance. "Am I really that bad that I need a full on intervention?"

Marissa kissed her cheek.

"I think you worried a few people yesterday with your outburst. But I think we all understand why it happened."

"Really, cause my mother clearly doesn't. I'm not giving up! And despite what my mother said… and you last night… I'm not projecting. She's not forgiven, not by any means. I'm just also upset about my leg being the cause of yet another setback. I can be upset about two things!"

"Of course you can." said Marissa. "So you're really letting Erica stay?" she asked. She was still surprised how quickly Bianca had given in to her mother, knowing how angry she was with her.

"She's right that there should be someone here with you when I go to hospital."

"And did you mean what you said to me?"

Bianca pulled Marissa's arms tighter around her waist.

"That I love you, and I need you and that I'm sorry for being a jerk about this? Yeah, I meant every word."

"Good," said Marissa, "Because I've been thinking. If you're serious, we need to make some drastic changes in our life if we are going to make this work."

Bianca frowned and looked Marissa in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to admit this house isn't the easiest place to live in. There's stairs coming in, there's stairs to the kitchen; and our bedroom - more stairs… Even our bath tub is up a step where you can't get to it! Maybe we need to find ourselves a home that's all on one level… or make this room here our master bedroom so you don't need to go up and down stairs so much… or maybe install a stair-lift or something…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of an elevator." said Bianca; there was a knowing twinkle in her eye as she spoke. "If we converted the mud room; the elevator would come out in the girls' bathroom. AJ's bathroom is an unnecessarily huge just for him. The kids can share… And we just hang our coats in the hall!"

Marissa grinned, why was she surprised that Bianca would have the same thoughts as her.

"You've been thinking about this then?" she teased.

"I think it's a practical solution." said Bianca. "It might sound crazy but I already miss our bed?"

Marissa bent down until she was nose to nose with Bianca.

"The crazy is one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

They shared a kiss, which slowly grew in intensity until Marissa sheepishly pulled back.

"Won't your mother be back soon with our tea?"

"Let her watch." said Bianca with a mischievous grin, moving in for another kiss. "I'm not ashamed about how much I love you!"

"I love you too." said Marissa, returning gentle kisses; but this time Bianca pulled back and looked down.

"…Only I wish she wasn't getting us tea."

"You're not thirsty?"

"Quite the opposite, I need to pee."

"Oh."

Marissa released her hold of Bianca and made a moved to get up.

"I'll get your wheelchair."

"No." said Bianca, grasping her wrist to stop her. "You need to rest. Nothing strenuous, isn't that what David said? I can wait until my mother comes back. I want her to share in my embarrassment. Maybe then she'd understand why I find all this so frustrating and awkward and upsetting. Maybe she will stop the patronising lectures about knowing what I'm going through. She has no clue! And maybe she'll realise just how much you've done for me since the shooting."

"That sounds almost like your still trying to punish her."

"She wanted to help." said Bianca. "So she gets to help with all of it! She's going to have to help me into the shower as well before I go to hospital. Let's see, shall we, how long she lasts before she gets so uncomfortable she can't face it. I think it would be a valuable lesson for her."

Marissa kissed Bianca's cheek.

"That sounds devious and more than a little mean." she whispered. "I like it."

Bianca turned and stared at Marissa.

"I'm still so mad at her!"

"I know."

"I just want her to learn a lesson for once."

"We can but try." said Marissa.

…


	571. Chapter 571 : Griffin's morning

Griffin had left the Montgomery/Tasker house with David following close behind. His former mentor was asked about Bianca. When Griffin had mentioned to Erica that he was coming back to collect Bianca for her X-ray David had almost visibly pricked up his ears.

"Are you admitting her?" David asked.

"Probably not. I just want to make sure that this isn't anything more serious than a nasty knock."

David nodded.

"But even if it isn't; surly she'd be better cared for in hospital?"

"I think she'd do better at home actually. That poor woman's had more than enough of hospitals for the moment and I can't blame her. She needs her family around her."

David relented with his questioning, pausing at his car door.

"What time are collecting her?"

"Probably about 1:30. I haven't book the appointment yet though. Why?"

"I'd like to be there. She was my patient first."

"We'll see." said Griffin, unlocking his own car and climbing inside.

…

The morning shift at PVH had been surprisingly quiet that morning. Griffin Castillio had only two gall stone operations on the books, both of which went off without a hitch. One thirty came around quicker than he had expected and before he knew it, it was time to grab is coat and go.

He bumped into his sister in the locker room about to start her shift in the ER.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I thought your shift didn't end until four?"

"Technically I'm on a break. I'm off to collect Bianca for an X-ray."

Cara looked worried about her friend, but Griffin gave her a grin.

"Trust me it's just a precaution. But there is a favour I'd like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Any chance you could distract David for me. He wants to observe and… I don't want him to complicate things."

"You don't think he asked because he's worried about his patient."

"No, I think David's only ever been worried about himself. He's up to something." said Griffin. Ever since David had mentioned the theft of his Orpheus treatment Griffin had been waiting for him to make a move.

"If I see him I'll do my best; it all depends on what kind of day it is today."

"Well so far I won't say 'quiet', just in case." said Griffin.

Cara grinned. There was a superstition in hospital that if someone said it was quiet than it was almost guaranteed that in fifteen seconds something horrendous would happen.

"Then let's hope it stays that way." she said with a grin.

…

When Griffin wheeled a resigned Bianca into the Hospital lobby ten minutes later he noticed David standing by reception waiting for them. So much for Cara's intervention.

He'd only taken two steps when the doors behind him burst open and a frantic looking Scott hurried in behind them, his eye wide. Baby Holly was in his arms, crying loudly. Scott latched onto Griffin instantly holding his daughter out to him.

"Something's wrong, she won't stop crying and she's hot. I've tried everything and I don't know what to do!"

Griffin suddenly found himself with an armful of bawling infant, her frantic father looking at him expectantly and Bianca looking up in concern.

David chose that moment to stride across the foyer and join them. Griffin watched as his old mentor put one hand in the back of Bianca's wheelchair.

"You should take care of her, it could be serious." said David. "Don't worry about Bianca, I can take her to X-ray, I don't mind."

David's smile was annoyingly benign, although he clearly had some plan brewing. But what could Griffin do with a sick baby in his arms that need his help?

"Okay." he said reluctantly. "Let's get this little one to exam."

He guided a terrified Scott in the direction of ER, while watching with one eye as David wheeled Bianca away.

…


	572. Chapter 572 : The X- ray

Bianca had managed to get through the awkwardness of the morning simply by knowing that it was making her mother just as uncomfortable.

Erica had surprised her by coping fairly well with it all. Admittedly her mother's smile was rather fixed when Bianca asked to be helped to the bathroom and it grew even more rictus when she asked for assistance in and out of the shower. Erica did it without complaint though. It seems she really was serious about making it up to them.

Griffin arrived a few hours later to take her to hospital for her X-ray. When they got there however Scott tore in with an unwell baby Holly, desperately looking for help. Because of this, David not Griffin was taking Bianca to the exam room for treatment.

…

"How did you sleep?" David asked.

Bianca was now lying back on an exam table in a hospital gown as David examined her leg. Only Bianca was a little confused by the fact his attention was currently on her left leg and not her swollen right knee.

"Um… I didn't have the greatest night," she admitted, "My leg was throbbing… and I guess I also had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, Marissa mentioned something." David said. His tone was friendly but his whole focus didn't lift from the muscles of her left thigh as he flexed her knee.

"Aren't I here for my right knee?" Bianca asked after a moment.

David blinked and looked up at her.

"Of course, but I wanted to examine all of you just in case Griffin missed something."

"It's just … he promised me that this would only take moments. This X-ray was just a precaution and then I'd be home again."

"I know." said David giving her a grin. "But it doesn't hurt to be thorough."

"So how is my other leg?" Bianca asked after a moment. Not that she really wanted to know if it was going to be bad news.

"You can feel the swollen muscle in your thigh, and there is some quite pronounced bruising from your brace that will need to be monitored. And we may need to review your physiotherapy, with regards to your current loss of muscle." said David, feeling further along her calf. His whole demeanour changed however on seeing Bianca unhappy expression. He straightened up and turned on a much jollier attitude. "But your knee should be our priority! Let's get you down to X-ray shall we?"

"Yes please." said Bianca.

…

David was standing in front of a light box examining Bianca's X-ray. There was no sign of any displacement of bone. David was almost disappointed. He had hoped that this was the opportunity he needed to get Bianca back under his care. Then he would be free to administer his Orpheus serum without interference. Even another full body CAT scan and additional nerve mapping would help with his research. He looked at the X-ray again and a new thought entered his head. While Bianca was here in hospital he couldn't waste this chance.

He plucked the X-ray film from the wall and headed off back to Bianca's exam room.

…

Bianca watched as David pinned her X-ray to the light box on the wall by her bed.

"It's hard to see but I'm worried about this area here." he said pointing to an area of white that looked no different to any other part of the picture.

"Is it broken?"

"I can't really tell from this angle. I want to do a CAT scan to get the full picture."

"A CAT scan?" said Bianca; she remembered the many unhappy hours she had already spent inside that machine.

"It will give us a full 360 degree view of your knee joint so we can really see what's going on in there. We can scan you left hip at the same time just to make sure there is no displacement."

Bianca looked devastated.

"Griffin said it was just an X-ray."

David put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." he said softly. "But I'm your doctor now. And trust me Bianca I only want what's best for you."

…


	573. Chapter 573 : Cara to the rescue

**I forgot my Spoilers yesterday, sorry.**

**Oh and thanks for you lovely reviews last week. :o)**

**SPOLIERS - _this week_ - Erica and Marissa talk, Scott is allowed to visit Madison in Oak Haven and the deadline to save Chandler is fast approaching.**

**...**

Griffin escorted Scott to a cubical down in ER and laid the bawling Holly carefully down onto the exam table.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he loosened the baby's cardigan.

"She just won't stop crying." said Scott panic in his eyes. "She's not hungry; she didn't need changing; she won't settle or sleep. She's going to make herself sick… I don't know what to do!"

"She's a little hot." said Griffin as he examined the baby's skin for any sign of a rash. "But I don't think it's a temperature."

He next felt around the baby's belly. It felt a little distended.

"When you say she's not hungry, how long ago did she have a bottle?"

"Half an hour or so." said Scott.

"And did you wind her?"

"What?"

Griffin sat the baby up, cupping her chin with one hand and patted her back with the other. After a moment, the baby's tears were interrupted by a rather impressive belch. Holly stopped crying in sheer surprise. A second smaller burp followed the first, although this one was accompanied by a little vomit.

"She had gas?" said Scott now completely embarrassed by his panic.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." said Griffin, giving him a sympathetic smile. "It must be hard for you and Holly now that Madison is in Oak Haven?"

"I guess I've got still got a lot to learn. Babies take a lot of looking after."

"Yes they do." said Griffin. He fastened Holly's buttons back up and handed the now quiet baby back into her father's arms. "Have you anyone to talk to about this?"

"Not really." said Scott quietly.

Griffin patted his back.

"Well luckily I know just the person you can share horror stories with."

Griffin poked his head out of the cubical curtain and spotted his sister walking past.

"Hey sis," he called. "Have you got a moment?"

Cara smiled back.

"For you, Doctor Castillio, of course."

…

Cara spent a good fifteen minute talking to Scott about child care. She recommended he talked to Bianca about the nursery facilities at the Miranda Centre if he was thinking about returning to work. Madison's condition surely qualified Holly for the Centre's support.

Scott thanked her gratefully.

"Why don't I come round with Charlie on Saturday? We can go through a few things." Cara offered. "You've got a good routine but I might be able to make a few more suggestions. It can get overwhelming very quickly."

"That would be wonderful." said Scott. "Hopefully it will stop me panicking at every little unknown."

Cara tickled Holly under her chin.

"You'll be fine. And trust me this pretty little madam is an Angel… My Charlie could scream the house down, and not just for a little while, he could scream for _hours_…"

"Is he better now?"

"He still screams. I guess I just got a better grip on the fact that his screams don't mean it's the end of the world. Then it just gets harder for the other people."

Scott laughed.

"You could be right but I guess I should take her home now."

"Well you both take care." she said. "And call if you need anything."

"Thank you." said Scott with real gratitude in his eyes.

…

After treating Holly, Griffin had gone off to find Bianca in the X-ray department. He came back to ER barely ten minutes later and walked up to Cara looking a little confused.

"Have you seen David?" he asked.

Cara had been trying to keep on the lookout for David all day, after the promise she had made to her brother by the lockers. David hadn't come by ER though, that morning, which was quite unusual. He usual found a moment to pop down and ask about Charlie.

"I haven't." she said. "Did you miss him at X-ray?"

"I must have." said Griffin with a frown. "I was hoping to check up on Bianca's knee results but the radiologist said David took them. Apparently nothing's broken..."

"You could page him, if you want to check." Cara suggested.

Griffin sighed. As much as he didn't trust David there was only so much a doctor could do when faced with a sprained knee. If David wasn't here, it was likely he was taking Bianca back home. He was probably worrying about nothing.

"I'll wait until I see him." said Griffin, He checked his watch and sighed. "I need back to surgery anyway, I've a hip replacement at three."

"Well then, break a leg." called Cara with a grin. "And don't worry I'll let David know you want to talk to him if I see him."

"Thank you." said Griff, before heading off in the direction of the elevator.

…

In the end Cara found David quite by accident. A boy had been brought in with a possible concussion so Cara accompanied him for a head CT only to find the booth occupied by David Hayward.

"I have an emergency patient." said Cara, surprised to see him. The log book said the scanner wasn't in use.

"I won't be much longer." said David, bringing up an image on screen of slice of spinal column.

"Who's in there?" Cara asked, and then she realised the truth. "It's Bianca, isn't it? I thought her X-ray was clear?"

"I just wanted to be sure." said David, flicking to a new image on the screen.

Cara leant closer and pointed the view of Bianca's insides David was now examining.

"Really? Because that looks very much like a shoulder and not a knee!"

"I thought it would make sense to do a full body scan as the fall impacted her arms as well as her hip and knee."

Cara gave him a hard look, who was he trying to kid?

"And did you find anything?"

"Not yet." said David. "Maybe nerve mapping…"

"Not cool." said Cara shaking her head in disappointment. "Not cool at all. Let the poor woman go home. Hasn't she been through enough? Especially if there's nothing wrong with her."

"But there is something wrong!" said David thumping a fist on the desk in frustration. "That one nerve cluster! Just forty-eight hours, that's all I need to synthesise a new serum to treat her paralysis. I'm so close!"

"Will that help her sprained knee? It is just sprain isn't it?"

"Yes it's sprain." said David.

"So will Orpheus help heal that?"

"No." said David.

"Then let her home before you get yourself stuck off again. If she doesn't want the treatment you can't force her! Griffin is already looking for you to talk about Bianca's X-ray. What's he going to do when he finds out about this?"

David scowled.

"I just want to help her!" he insisted.

"Then you need to find a better way to do it." said Cara. "Come on I need this scanner for a real emergency."

David sighed in defeat.

"I'll take her home."

"Good." said Cara her voice coming across as a motherly scold. "Make sure you do!"

…


	574. Chapter 574 : Marissa and Erica

Marissa had retrieved her laptop from the bedside table the moment Bianca had left for the hospital. She still had a lot to do to the Joossen contract and the deadline was fast approaching. She was just rewording the clause securing the original Joossen warehouse building in perpetuity when Erica entered.

"I was wondering if you wanted an early supper." she said.

Marissa checked her watch, it was almost four. Where had the time gone? And where was Bianca?

"No… I'll wait until Bianca returns." said Marissa, giving Erica a grateful smile. "But thank you. Is there any word from the hospital?"

"No, not yet. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." said Marissa turning back to her computer.

Erica however stayed hovering nearby.

"We've never really talked have we?" she said, interrupting Marissa's chain of thought.

Marissa stopped typing and looked up.

"No, I suppose we haven't."

Erica took a cautious seat on the bed beside Marissa.

"It may be a little late… but I thought maybe it would be a good thing if we did."

Marissa straightened up and put her computer to one side. Erica was probably right. There was still a tension between them that need to be bridged for Bianca's sake if nothing else.

"What do you want to talk about?" Marissa asked.

"You… who you are… and why you love my daughter?"

"You don't know how I could love your daughter?" Marissa asked in surprise.

"To be honest no, I don't. One minute you are a straight woman and the next you are moving in with my daughter." said Erica quite abruptly, but then she looked a little embarrassed by her tone. "I know I missed a lot in the months in-between, but to me that seems a huge leap." Erica sighed. "Bianca has fallen for former straight women too many times for me to just have faith it would work out. They just break her heart."

"But I won't." insisted Marissa.

"That's what they said too."

"So you want to know how fell in love with your daughter."

"Yes."

"The fact that I fell in love with her twice isn't enough?"

Erica's face said it wasn't.

Marissa wrinkled her brow and thought back.

"I always say that I realised that it was more going on between us than just friendship after Bianca confessed her attraction to me. That was the moment I was forced to face up to the fact that if the choice was between JR and Bianca; then Bianca would always win. But in truth I was… _attracted_… to her long before that. I even had dreams about her. When I followed her to Saint Barts… When I stayed with Bianca after your abduction, I seriously considered giving in to my curiosity and asking her out for a drink when we got home. That thought lasted all of five second and then JR showed up with AJ and reality sank in. Bianca was mourning the loss of her marriage and I was running from an embarrassing incident with JR. Neither of us was in a good place and I dismissed it as idle fantasy on my part. After our ordeal with Ricky it was harder to ignore but I'm a goddam coward and I didn't really know what to do with my feelings. I let JR draw me back in because it felt safer than giving into the unknown. I thought he was a new man, but everything that had made me fall for him again had all come from Bianca…" Marissa leaned closer to try and get her meaning across to Erica, who was still looking at her with a blank expression. "I've never been the brave one, but somehow Bianca has always made me feel brave."

"So before Bianca you had never been with another woman?"

"No." said Marissa. "But I always considered myself pretty open minded, especially after some of the things I saw when working in that massage parlour. I'm just not very worldly. I've always been a bit of a geek. Growing up I just had my family… my adopted family. I always felt a little out of place. When you are adopted you always wonder who your real parents are… why they gave you up… if they were still alive?"

"You must have been very disappointed when you finally met them." said Erica

Marissa gave Erica a disapproving look for her dig at her mother.

"Not really. I'm just trying to explain that I have never been all that confident. I used to dye my hair brown so I wouldn't stand out…"

"I remember."

"I think JR was the first man to ever show a real interest in me. Then it got so intense after his cancer… And of course there was adorable little AJ as well. When I look back now it's hard to believe I was so naive, I was almost a different person. I think I always knew though that it wasn't really JR I fell in love with. I fell in love with the idea of a family and a home and it was flattering to have someone pay attention to me like that. No one had before. I know for him I was really just a substitute for Babe, and a poor one at that. It wasn't the surest foundation for a great marriage. And then Annie came along and… Scott. In the end we were so dysfunctional it couldn't last. Not even for AJ's sake."

"Yes but one bad experience doesn't turn most women gay."

"It didn't. It wasn't an orientation issue. It was bravery issue. You know I think Bianca and Kendall were the first people to ever push me to step out of my comfort zone and just loose it and do what I wanted. When I was trying to get over the grief when I thought David was dead, I trashed a hotel room under their guidance. It was one of the most freeing moments of my life. After that things got easier. I got braver. After the divorce I just asked myself the question, why was I letting other people run my life? I was free. I should act that way. I decided to give JR back as good as I got. I decided to be myself!"

"So you stopped dying your hair."

Marissa nodded her head.

"I stopped dying my hair, I got whole new look and tried to be a better person… for me."

"And Bianca?"

"And Bianca was Bianca. What began as a client/lawyer relationship just grew so naturally. I've never been closer to another living person. We could tell each other anything. We'd finish each other's sentences… Sometimes we didn't have to speak at all. I loved her more fiercely than any friend I've ever had. I was just too scared to take that one last step because, even with my great plan to be myself, I was still scared about what people would say."

"What changed?"

"I realised JR was never going to be the person who understood me and got me the way I wanted. I realised I already had that with Bianca. I just had to be brave enough to accept it. I thought when I kissed her it would be this giant leap into this chasm, terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. But it was easier than that. It felt right, even when she pulled away and all but broke my heart by saying it was a mistake."

"So Bianca doubted you."

Marissa nodded.

"Like you said she'd had her heart broken a lot. But I wasn't going to give up! I'd taken that step, and rather than being hard it was easy and I wasn't going to take it back. I couldn't bear to. I told everyone who would listen that my heart belonged to Bianca, and eventually she got the message."

Marissa gave Erica a warm smile.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this to her mother, but our first night together was… incredible. That part had always made me a little nervous. Bianca is such a beautiful woman but until that night I had no idea how beautiful… Until that night no one had ever made me feel so…so…"

Erica harrumphed a bit.

"…Loved… I was going to say loved." said Marissa quickly, realising she may have said a little too much.

"So you love her?" said Erica.

"Like no other." said Marissa. "I never thought I would have this, a beautiful home, three incredible children and a partner I would give the world to without a second's thought..."

Erica nodded.

"I've been very selfish." she said slowly.

"I'm not going to argue with you there." said Marissa.

"I just want my daughter to be happy."

"And that is all I want as well." said Marissa.

"So I'm beginning to see." said Erica looking down thoughtfully. "I've been such a fool."

"You've hurt Bianca badly with your behaviour and there are a lot of wounds to heal over, and she was already trying to heal her own wounds. But if you are truly sorry I think she'll forgive you eventually."

"You're being very generous about this considering I almost got you killed."

"You also saved my life." said Marissa. "And besides, you're too important to Bianca. She needs you in her life and I've made it my mission to make sure Bianca always has what she needs."

…


	575. Chapter 575 : A Restful Moment

**I wanted to call this chapter A Chance of Bridesmaids and Burnt Offerings but it won't fit in the caption box :o(**

...

Marissa had been lost working on the Joossen contract when she was startled by the sound of a thud against the bedroom door. She looked up to see Bianca had got a bit stuck whilst wheeling herself in. Marissa closed up her laptop and gave her girlfriend worried smile.

"Where have you been?"

"David was thorough." Bianca said with a frown as she finally got through the door. "It wasn't as simple as needing an X-ray. I had a CAT scan as well."

"David?" said Marissa a little confused. Wasn't Griffin going to be the one to treat her? "But it went okay?"

"Nothing broken." said Bianca as she shifted herself from the wheelchair to the bed. "So a week of bed rest and a nurse coming in daily to supervise my physio and then hopefully I'll be hopping around just like before."

"That's excellent news." said Marissa, leaning in to give her a welcome home kiss once she was settled.

Bianca nodded towards Marissa's computer that was sitting closed on her lap.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your day went."

"I'm almost finished. I just need to edit one last paragraph and then I can send it to Liza to review."

"You're meant to be on sick leave." said Bianca, who still didn't approve of Marissa working when she was supposed to be recovering.

"We're on a dead-line."

"Chandler are on a dead-line. You don't even work for them! You work for Courtland!"

"And Courtland needs Chandler. It's just one paragraph. Twenty words and them I'm done."

"Just twenty?"

"Yep."

Bianca gave Marissa a long look.

"Okay, five minutes more and then that computer is banned from the bedroom!"

"I except." said Marissa, "But the five minutes start when I open the file."

"Fine." said Bianca staring meaningfully at her watch with a teasing scowl, but Marissa didn't pick up the computer she just gave Bianca a warm smile.

"You're in a good mood this evening." she observed.

"Well the kids were being exceedingly cute just now when I got in. They always cheer me up."

Marissa nodded, she'd had the crowd of them in earlier, when they all got home from school.

"I'd have thought they would have come in with you."

"Oh no, they had more important things to do. They're cooking us dinner. And _my mom_ is helping them."

"You sound surprised?"

"My mom doesn't cook. I don't think she knows how. So expect burnt offerings or take out."

"That's a little mean. At least she's trying and the kids will have fun cook with their nana."

"Don't call her that!" exclaimed Bianca. "She's Erica to the kids. No one calls her nana!"

Marissa grinned.

"So you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

Bianca paused for a moment.

"No, actually you're right. Call her nana… or better yet granny! It's about time she grew up." Her words were childishly mean-spirited but when she looked across to Marissa her expression grew a little more serious. "How was she with you today? She didn't say anything or do anything?"

"It went fine." said Marissa. "We actually had a little talk."

"About what?"

"You."

Bianca shook her head.

"Don't let her suck you in."

"I won't. But don't you think you're being a little mean? After all you weren't the one who almost died."

"No!" exclaimed Bianca. "No, because she always does this and she never learns! I want her to understand that things have consequences!"

"So how long are you planning on punishing her."

"I haven't decided." said Bianca.

"You don't think you are punishing yourself and the kids more… not going to the wedding?"

"They'll understand."

"I'm not so sure." said Marissa, pulling a drawing out from her bedside table. "Gabby brought us a get better picture from play-tots. She said it was an extra special painting that showed us our future. She even had the teacher help her with the hard bits because it had to be just right! Her words not mine."

Bianca took the artwork from her girlfriend's hand.

The title of the drawing was written across the top in the teacher's careful hand, 'Erica's wedding day'. On the right were the bride and groom, Erica and Uncle Jack, with their names written underneath just to be sure. Beside them, all dressed in pink, were four bridesmaids with the word _'bridesmaids'_ written over their head. There were two tall bridesmaids and two tiny ones. Three of the bridesmaids had brown hair while one of the tall one's had short orange hair. The other tall bridesmaid was using a pair of crutches. There was no mistaking who was who as they all had their names written underneath, _'Mommy, Mamma, Miranda, Me'._

"It's us." said Bianca looking up from the drawing. "Well, she was thorough. She even labelled the pretty dresses _'pretty dresses'_."

"I think it's clear that she really wants to go to this wedding."

"I don't know." said Bianca. "I just don't want to give in to my mother."

"Well then do it for your kids." said Marissa. She pointed at the painting in Bianca's hand. "After all you can't fight the future."

"I'll think about it." said Bianca, putting the drawing by her bedside.

At the same time Marissa moved her computer from her lap and put it aside so she could snuggle in next to Bianca.

"I did miss you today." she sighed, as Bianca turned and gave her another kiss.

"Me too."

"And you're really alright?" Marissa asked, her mind still going back over the fact that David was the one to treat her. She hoped he hadn't tried to push his Orpheus formula again.

"I'll be fine." said Bianca kissing her again and giving her a wide grin. "And you're not working?"

"I'll finish it tomorrow." said Marissa, burrowing into Bianca's embrace. "I think I'd rather rest up now you're here."

"Rest up?" said Bianca with a saucy smile as Marissa planted ticklish kisses along her neck. "I don't know? That kind of move isn't usually a prelude to restfulness."

Marissa stopped her assault on Bianca's neck and moved to plant a new kiss on the corner of Bianca's mouth instead.

"I just think you're beautiful." she whispered.

Bianca frowned in amused confusion and held Marissa at arm's length to look at her. Was she missing something?

"Okay, what did you and my mother talk about?" she asked suspiciously.

Just then the shrill ringing of the kitchen smoke alarm sounded.

They both jumped at the unexpected racket and then shared a grin.

"It looks like take-out then." Bianca said with a laugh.

…

…


	576. Chapter 576 : Visiting Oak Haven

Scott was standing in the lounge checking his reflection in the mirror.

"You're sure I look alright?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to his father who was standing behind him. Stuart and Marion had cut their holiday short the moment they heard about the incident in New York. They had kindly agreed to watch Holly for the evening.

"You look fine." Stuart said.

Scott pulled at the collar of his polo shirt and then dismissed his fussing.

"I'm just nervous. I don't know what to expect at Oak Haven. I hope it's not too much like prison."

"It's a hospital." said Marion, looking up from the couch where she sat with baby Holly in her arms. "It's a good place to be if you need to be there. They are going to be taking good care of Madison, you'll see."

"Of course… of course." Scott said. He had forgotten Marion had spent time in the Old Oak Haven before the fire. She knew first-hand what those places could be like.

"I guess I'm more worried about seeing her." Scott confessed. "They said Madison was responding well to her medication. I just don't know what that will mean. Will she be herself again or will she still be… sick."

"Son, that doesn't it matter?" insisted Stuart. "Surely you just want to be there for her!"

Scott nodded and turned his attention away from his reflection. He grinned down at his daughter who was nestled in Marion's arms.

"Daddy's off to see mommy now, so you be good for your Aunty Marion and Grand-pops and I will bring mommy your love… _I love you little baby-face!_"

He gave his baby girl one last kissed, straightened up and headed for the door.

"Wish me luck." he called.

"You won't need it." insisted Stuart.

…

Scott met Dr Stanhope outside the hospital. He shook Scott smartly by the hand and led him into a waiting room.

The doctor directed him to a chair. He sat down opposite and leant forward.

"I think before I take you through we need to talk about Madison's treatment."

Scott nodded, at the edge of his seat.

"She's on very strong anti-psychotics." said the doctor. "We are going to have to manage this condition rigorously until she's stable. Eventually she'll be discharged into your care but she'll be no medication for a while yet."

Scott nodded his head slowly.

"Will she be alright around Holly?" Scott asked.

"She'll need monitoring." said Dr Stanhope. "And this condition can last months, maybe even a few years."

Scott pulled his hands through his hair stuck by the thought of all the stress that was to come.

"There are help groups specifically geared to help sufferers of Post-Natal Psychosis and their families." said the doctor, handing over a few sheets of printed paper "And I found a community online, who have a good support network."

"Thank you." said Scott. He'd found a few forums on-line himself whilst researching the condition and had already made contact with a guy in Kentucky whose wife was a four months into the condition. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. But be aware she is heavily sedated right now. She may want to know about Holly, but keep your news brief and don't let her draw you into conversation about what happened in New York."

"Is she still that bad?" Scott asked.

"I just want you to be ready."

…

Scott was surprised by the interior of the hospital. He'd had images of concrete walls and harsh strip lights, just like prison. Instead he found himself in a wood lined common room and Dr Stanhope came in through another door with Madison beside him.

Madison didn't look like herself at all. She seemed deflated and dull, even her hair was limp.

"Hey Madison!" exclaimed Scott, stepping forward with a smile.

It took her a moment to focus on him, and then even longer to recognise him.

"Hi." she said eventually, her smile a little fractured and it didn't touch her lifeless eyes.

He walked up and gave her an awkward hug which she leant into but didn't return.

"Have they been looking after you well?" he asked

Madison nodded.

"Is… is Holly..?" she stammered.

"She's fine. Randi is watching her. She misses her mommy though."

"I'm sorry." said Madison, her words were sad but her expression didn't match then.

"We'll soon get you home." said Dr Stanhope putting a hand on her back.

"And she has developed a new trick though which you must see." said Scott, looking for a way to cheer Madison up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked to the Dr Stanhope that it okay. The doctor nodded.

"She's rolling over." said Scott, finding the video before handing Madison his phone. "It's just the cutest thing."

Madison watched the three minute home movie but her blank expression didn't change.

"I'm going to need a few more lessons in fatherhood though." said Scott still trying desperately to fill the void of silence and get some kind of response from his girlfriend. "I rushed Holly to hospital this morning simply because she had wind."

Still nothing.

"Everyone has been very supportive though. We couldn't have better friends, we really couldn't!" he said, trying to be jolly in the face of Madison's dead stare.

Madison stood staring at Scott a moment longer and then turned back to the doctor.

"Can I go back to my room now?" she asked flatly.

Dr Stanhope looked to Scott in apology.

"Of course, Madison. You can do whatever you want."

Madison turned and walked out of the room without even a goodbye.

Scott watched her go, and a little bit of his heart with her.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"As I explained she's still heavily sedated. In a few weeks we'll reduce her meds and she'll be more herself. But we have to treat this in stages. It's not something that can be rushed."

"But I miss her." said Scott.

"Trust me, she misses you too. But this is a long hard road there are no short cuts. I'm afraid, young man, patience will need to be your watchword from now on. Patience and understanding."

…


	577. Chapter 577 : The winds of change

Jackson arrived with dinner twenty minutes after Erica had called him. After her culinary disaster in the kitchen there was no option but to order take-out. He'd stopped off at her favourite French restaurant to get enough food for Bianca, Marissa and the kids as well.

It was agreed that they would all have dinner round the dining table. Miranda and AJ, with Gabby's help, laid the table and then went to collect their moms to bring them through.

Jackson stole a moment alone with Erica and put his arm around her shoulder.

"And how'd it go today?" he asked.

Erica shook her head, she looked exhausted.

"I had no idea Bianca had to go through so much… but I did get to talk to Marissa…"

"And?"

"And I've made such a huge mistake, I'm not sure I'm ever going to make it up to them."

"But you're going to keep trying?"

"Even if it kills me…" said Erica. "Even if it kills me…"

There was a loud chorus of childish laughter from the hallway and Erica straightened up again.

"Dinner is served." she announced, smiling at her daughter as Gabby helped her wheel herself in. Marissa entered supported on either side by Miranda and AJ.

"It looks good." said Marissa, taking a seat.

"Where did you order it from?" Bianca added, rather snidely.

"_Renoirs_." said Jackson, helping to wheel her into her place, and then her leant down to whisper in her ear. "And try to be nice, she's trying her best."

Bianca sighed but found a smile quickly as the kids all took their seats.

The meal was good and the kids were in high spirits. Gabby was sitting between Erica and Jackson and was wearing a big grin on her face.

"Uncle Jack?" she asked. "Are you happy about getting married?"

"Very happy." he said, giving her grand-niece a warm smile.

"Have you got pretty dresses for your bridesmaids?" Gabby asked between mouthfuls of chicken chasseur; turning to Erica now.

"I have my favourite Paris boutique designing dresses."

"Are they going to be pink?"

"I was thinking more of shades of green to go with the tropical setting." explained Erica.

"Why all the questions about bridesmaid dresses?" Marissa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because you and mommy need to be bridesmaids to make you happy again."

"Like in your picture?" suggested Marissa, sending a meaningful look Bianca's way.

Gabby nodded happily.

"I think green dresses will look beautiful." said Miranda dreamily and Bianca realised that her eldest was just as keen to be a bridesmaid as her youngest child.

Bianca then glanced Jackson's way. Her uncle was watching her with concerned eyes.

"Fine, we'll come to the wedding, if we're well enough..." she said eventually. " I know when I've been out voted!"

"Thank you." said Erica grinning to her daughter. "I don't want to force this on you, but it would mean so much to have you and _all_ my family there. And I know that includes Marissa and AJ now without a doubt! And it's in such a beautiful setting, you'll have a chance to relax and get your strength back…"

"I said yes." said Bianca resignedly, whatever her own feelings she couldn't bear to disappoint her kids.

Gabby and Miranda squealed with delight and leaped from their seats to give their mommy a hug.

AJ looked nervously in his mother's direction.

"I won't have to be a page boy, will I?" he asked.

…


	578. Chapter 578 : Opal is making plans

Camilla and Opal were dealing with the late shift at the Bistro while Krystal was taking her daughter out for a well-earned trip to the cinema.

Camilla finished dealing with the check for table four; their last customers of the evening. She escorted the chatty couple to the door, turned the closed sign and closed the blind.

"I was beginning to think they would never go!" she exclaimed wearily, as she headed back to the bar. Opal didn't answer. She was too busy looking thoughtfully off into the distance, a pad and pen in her hand.

"Earth to Opal." Camilla called, bringing her colleague back to reality.

"Oh... Sorry," said Opal, "I've just been thinking about Erica's Hen party."

"Are you organising that?" Camilla asked.

"Well I am her best gal pal. Who else would she ask?" said Opal, "But she's had so many I'm running out of ideas. Twelve marriages now… or seven, if you go by official, legal definitions. I just want to do something a bit different this time round."

Camilla leant on the bar.

"I know Reggie's planning his dad's Stag do. I think he's taking Jackson off for a golfing weekend. What have you planned for Erica?"

"I don't know." said Opal. "I did think of a Spa day, but her wedding is going to be on a tropical island, relaxation isn't going to be in short supply. So I'm trying to think of something fun."

"Bowling?" suggested Camilla, "Or paint-balling?"

"Seriously." said Opal with a laugh. "Can you see Erica paint-balling?"

"I think she'd enjoy it. I can think of a few people she'd be happy to shoot." said Camilla. "Just for fun!" she added from Opal's look.

Opal shook her head.

"Whatever we do, it need to be something that… _everyone_ can take part in."

Camilla's jolly grin faded as she remembered Bianca.

"What other things do you young people do for fun?" asked Opal.

Camilla laughed at the thought of still being considered a young person.

"Well I'm happy to help out. Erica has been a good friend to me ever since I arrived in Pine Valley."

Camilla thought for a moment.

"Murder mystery nights are always good." she suggested.

Opal shook her head again.

"No, that might just bring bad memories for a few too many guests. Murder isn't taken lightly in Pine Valley. Do you know a little town like this… we even had our serial killer… Eleven victims. Not good times."

"Well then a theme night. Sixties or… Eighties. Erica was really big in the Eighties wasn't she? It might be fun to reminisce?"

"Relive the wardrobes..." said Opal wistful. "And the hair…"

"I know a place across town where you can hire the bar for the night for a private party. Carly had a birthday there a few weeks ago. It was a good night. They do dancing, Karaoke and cocktails…"

"Erica doesn't drink…"

"Non-alcoholic cocktails them." said Camilla. "It was just a suggestion."

"No, Karaoke sounds fun." said Opal thoughtfully. "I'll put it on my list."

…


	579. Chapter 579 : Dr Haywood

**Monday again.**

**I'm sorry to announce another disruption to this story. I will be away for a week and a bit babysitting my nephew which means I probably won't be posting as regularly - if at all. The disruption starts from this Friday. Normal service resumes from Wednesday 9th September. I hope to see you then - there is lots of excitement, romance and adventure still to come!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - David has a nasty surprise, the invitations go out for Erica's Hen night and Chandler have a deadline to meet.**

...

David wandered into the doctor's lounge to grab a coffee. He had a lot of new data to go through tonight, thanks to Bianca's scan, and needed the caffeine. A medical journal on the table caught his eye as he was leaving and he almost threw his cup across the room in frustration. The headline read; _Lazarus: The Key to Eternal Life Has Arrived_!

David grabbed the journal and tuned to the article in question. It followed the story of an eleven year old boy in Xuancheng whose his sight was restored after taking part in trial for the new drug. His recovery was the most dramatic of the fourteen out of twenty cases of patients who responded to treatment. Other outcomes listed were a man regaining partial movement in a paralysed right arm, sensation returning to damaged fingers and a cure for ghost leg pain for an amputee.

David sighed in relief. It looked like the corporation who stole his work were still a long way off from understanding it. It gave him hope.

David sighed.

He had hope; he just didn't have a patient.

He'd made a promise to Marissa that he wouldn't approach Bianca with the treatment. He knew himself how opposed Bianca was to spending time in hospital after that had happened. He couldn't really blame her. And she was getting on with her life now. Only David knew deep down he could make it better for her. He wanted to make it better for her.

David would keep his word...

At least until he was one hundred per cent certain he knew what had gone wrong before and had worked out how to put it right.

Bianca was still his best chance. He had been keeping an eye out at the hospital for other likely patients, but there was no one suitable.

He was just so close with Bianca… _so_ close…

David downed the last of his coffee and headed for the door. He had a long night of research ahead of him and a million and one reason to… this time… get it right!

…


	580. Chapter 580 : Love lifts you up

Erica came by the next morning just as she had the day before, and again the kids brought in breakfast in bed for their moms. Although Bianca was all smiles for the kids Marissa could sense the underlying annoyance brought on by the presence of the mother she was trying so hard to be mad at.

When Reggie collected the kids to take them to school, Erica left both women to their own devices. Bianca picked up the book from her bedside table while Marissa turned on her laptop and got back to work.

…

Although Marissa had promised that five minutes was all she needed to complete the contract, she forgot to mention the hour or so she would need after Liza and Adam had sent back corrections and alterations via e-mail.

Bianca gave a large sigh as she turned the pages of her book.

Marissa glanced over, sensing her disapproval.

"This is the last of it I promise." Marissa said in response to Bianca's silent condemnation. "I send this to Chandler and my work is finished."

"I'm not judging you." said Bianca. "I just… You should be resting."

Unable to bear it anymore Marissa closed down the file. It's not like she was really concentrating on it anyway. There was something else that she needed to talk to Bianca about.

"Tell you what." said Marissa giving Bianca grin. "I shall do this when your Physiotherapist comes. When's he due?"

"In about half an hour."

"Good." said Marissa. She opened up another file on her laptop and slid closer to Bianca. "Then I can show you this."

Bianca wriggled in to get a look at the computer screen. It was the website to some kind of engineering or building company.

"I was looking at companies that install elevators." explained Marissa. "After our conversation yesterday morning I thought I would investigate. The sooner the better, right?"

"You did?"

"Well, I didn't spend _all_ of yesterday on the contract while you were in hospital." said Marissa. "I found this company… And I spoke to our architect about the changes needed. She said there was no structural reason not to proceed. She even suggested that if we were going ahead with converting the girl's bathroom the elevator wouldn't take up the whole space so there is an option to add a full walk-in closet to Gabby's room so it matches her sister's."

Bianca gave Marissa a confused and amused smile.

"You _really_ looked into this then?"

"Yeah… I figured by the time we get back from your mom's wedding the worst of the building work will be done and then there will be nothing stopping you from our wonderful bed ever again."

Bianca pulled a face.

"My mother's wedding…"

"Hey, none of that!" scolded Marissa. "You said you're going, so you're going. For your girl's sake…"

"I said if I was well enough." amended Bianca.

"Exactly! So as no bones are broken, your physiotherapist starts today and your mother's wedding isn't for another fortnight, there is nothing to stop you from going but your own stubbornness."

"Fine." said Bianca in surrender.

She pulled the laptop from Marissa, to have a closer look at the elevator installer's website.

"So do we have to book a meeting with the architect?"

"She's coming on Thursday."

"You really do have everything planned."

"Well, I did say I'd look after you."

Bianca gave Marissa a look, to show she knew when she was being handled. Marissa only grinned back and puckered up, so that Bianca would lean in for a kiss.

The kiss lingered as Marissa reached up and stroked Bianca's cheek. And the tension and annoyance quickly melted away at the contact.

"I only do this because I love you." whispered Marissa.

"I know." sighed Bianca.

"If the roles were reversed…"

"If the roles were reversed the elevator would have been installed a year ago when the architect first suggested it! I wouldn't have put up with none of this 'I'm not an invalid I'll be fine' nonsense! If you needed it I'd have just got it done!"

"You'd have been a hard task master then?"

"The hardest!"

"So why are you so hard on yourself now?"

Bianca didn't answer right away. This was clearly not a subject she wanted to pursue, so Marissa chased away the new tension with another kiss.

"Although, if you think about it, if our roles were truly reversed then you wouldn't have remembered me. You wouldn't put in an elevator if you didn't know who I was?" Marissa mused, as a way to escape her earlier question.

"That's true." said Bianca. "I hope that a part of me would always love you though. I'd find you like you found me. I think, after everything that Pine Valley has thrown at us, we have proven that there is nothing that can stop our love."

"Nothing!" agreed Marissa.

"Nothing," Bianca said again.

"Not a thing!" said Marissa, leaning in to rest her brow against Bianca's and gaze into her eyes.

"_Not… a… thing_..!" stated Bianca, playing along.

"Not even your mother."

Bianca's bravado faltered for just a second, but then she quickly found a grin again. She could see exactly what Marissa was doing, but also found she didn't mind.

"Not even my mother." she echoed.

"Good." said Marissa rewarding her with achingly tender kiss. "The let's get back to ordering our elevator before you are whisked away to you physio!"

…


	581. Chapter 581 : The Physio

Camilla was just coming home with the shopping when she noticed a strange man walking up the drive towards the main house.

"Can I help?" she called.

The man gave her a charming smile.

"I hope so. I'm here to see Bianca Montgomery. I'm her physiotherapist. Martin Rigby."

"Oh, of course. Let me let you in." said Camilla reaching for the spare set of keys in her pocket.

…

Bianca looked up as her Camilla entered the bedroom with the man, who could only be her new physiotherapist, in tow.

"Bianca Montgomery, I presume." he said, with a grin.

Bianca gave him a welcome smile.

"Martin isn't it?" she said leaning forward to shake his hand.

He nodded a greeting to Marissa and said a thank you to Camilla who was taking her leave and then glanced around the dreary guest room.

"Is there somewhere we can go for your exercises?" he asked. "Maybe somewhere with a view to the outside?"

"You could go through to the parlour." suggested Marissa, before Bianca could reply. "Let her see some sunlight, it will do her good."

"Would that be alright with you?" Martin asked.

"That's fine." said Bianca, nodding towards her wheelchair that was parked by the door. "I'll go where ever you take me."

Martin paused.

"Before we do though, do you have your current exercise schedule that we can look at?"

"Right here." said Bianca handing over the folder she'd left by the bed just for this purpose. It contained every exercise sheet that the doctors had ever given her.

"Great! Let's go then." said Martin, taking the folder and reaching for the wheelchair.

…

Martin helped Bianca to settle on a mat he'd laid out on the floor for her and then spent a moment going through her sheets.

"There's a lot of upper body exercises here." he said.

"It's helps me get around." said Bianca. "And helps strengthen my neck and left arm after the paralysis and aftereffects of the nerve toxin."

"And how are finding it?" Martin asked reaching over to feel the muscles around her shoulders and neck.

"It's monotonous more than anything." said Bianca as Martin tested the flexibility of her shoulders. "But the kids help out though and make it fun."

"How many kids do you have?" Martin asked conversationally.

"Three." said Bianca. "My two girls and AJ, Marissa's son."

"A full house then." said Martin, working his way down Bianca's left arm to her wrist and hand. When he had done the same to Bianca's right he gave her a happy grin.

"We'll start on the exercises then shall we. If you go through your usual upper body routine while I do an assessment."

"Okay." said Bianca. Her daily routine of stretches and working with weights was almost automatic these days. Martin picked her up on a few stretches that weren't being maintained for the right length of time but he generally seemed happy.

"Flexibility and muscle tone are excellent. Keep it up." he said encouragingly as Bianca got down to the last few exercises.

"Good to hear." said Bianca, a little breathless now after all the exertion. Martin was working her much harder than the kids did.

"And now your legs." said Martin as Bianca stopped to catch her breath.

Bianca's smile faltered at this point.

Her legs looked more unevenly matched now than ever, with her swollen right knee and her stick thin left leg.

"We'll start with your right leg." said Martin, feeling gently around the knee joint. "We'll need to modify your exercises to accommodate this injury."

"Okay." said Bianca pleased at how gentle he was being with her leg.

Martin did a few exercises with her right ankle and added some clenches but that was all he prescribed for her right leg until her knee joint was healed.

Her left leg was a different matter. He mapped out the area of sensation on Bianca's thigh and then tested her strength and flexibility beyond that point.

"From the reports I've read there is lot of concern about restrictions to your ankle movement." he said testing it for himself.

"I'm doing all the exercises they prescribe. But it's not very easy to tell if I'm doing it right."

"There's not a lot of strength there." he said critically. "And you wear a brace?"

"My leg gives way if I don't."

"But you'd say most of your leg movement now originates in your thigh and hip rather than you knee and ankle."

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

Martin licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Then I think we need to change our focus to those areas. There are number of exercises that I've used with amputees to help them accommodate the use of their prosthetic limb. It will help strengthen the muscle you use most. I'll consult with your doctors and I'll have to see you using your brace but given your condition I think that will be the best way forward."

"Thank you." said Bianca, generally impressed by Martin's words. "Thank you for not sugar coating it and looking for a solution."

"Well it's my job." said Martin kindly. "Whatever we do has to work for you or there point in trying it!"

…

Erica was standing in the kitchen wondering if she had left enough time before bringing tea in for Bianca and Marissa. She didn't want to disturb them, of course, if they were busy, but she had to do something to show she was helping.

She was disturbed from her musing by Camilla coming into the kitchen with an armful of shopping.

"I've let in the Physio." she said, dropping her bags on the counter. "And I got the bread and milk Reggie said you needed."

"Thank you." said Erica.

Camilla loaded the fridge and then turned to Erica.

"So… are you going to tell me your wedding plans..?"

…

Erica's conversation with Camilla quickly passed the time and around an hour later Camilla remembered that her own shopping needed to get home and be put away. The Ice cream was most certainly already ruined.

With Camilla gone Erica realised enough time must have past for it to be acceptable to bring the girls through some tea. Maybe even offer some to the physiotherapist if he was still here.

In fact Erica timed it just right. She was bringing the tea just as the therapist was wheeling Bianca from the parlour. Her daughter looked tired and more than a little sweaty, which meant that she would have to be helped into the shower again. That was an embarrassment that Erica was sure Bianca loathed just as much as she did.

"I've made you some tea." said Erica, hoping it would stave off the inevitable, at least for a moment. but then she froze when she saw the face of Bianca's therapist for the first time.

The man gave her a wide, white-toothed, grin.

"Hi, I'm Martin Rigby." he said. "And you must be the one and only Erica Kane. I recognise you from the ads."

Erica just stared at him. She recognised him too and she knew for certain his name wasn't Martin.

Wheeling her daughter across the hall was the last man she ever expected to see. It was the man who had helped kidnap and replace her over a year ago now. And then he'd been working in David's secret lab when Erica had been taken there for treatment after the shooting.

"You?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry." said the man, confused.

Bianca didn't understand the shock on her mother's face.

"Be nice, mother." she scolded. "Look, thank you so much Martin. I'll see you tomorrow. Mom, could you let him out? I can get myself back to bed."

Bianca wheeled herself away without waiting for a reply. She was thinking about Marissa and wanting to make sure she wasn't working too hard on that Chandler contract.

Erica was left to stare at the imposter standing in the hall.

"Ben, I'm not fooled." she hissed, once Bianca was out of earshot. "I know who you are."

"I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else." he said stiffly.

Erica wasn't budging. If he wasn't Ben, he was his exact double. But what was he doing here now? Was he still working for David?

"I'm not wrong." said Erica. "I just want to know why you're here. Is David planning something?"

Ben's show of affront melted and he whispered nervously.

"Please, this is just a job. I don't work for Dr Haywood anymore. Not in that way. This is my fresh start. I've spent too long on the shady side of the law. I finally got my break. This is my job now and I'm good at it. Please don't ruin it for me. Please I need this chance."

Erica sighed. Should she keep his secret? He'd been sympathetic to her when she was kidnapped, and he'd been kind to her while she was undergoing Orpheus treatment. After all the misunderstanding with Marissa, Erica realised that she needed to be less quick to judge and get better at giving people the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she should start with her ex-kidnapper. She had always thought deep down he was a good man. Maybe it was time to see if she could be proved right.

"Okay, _Martin_." she said leading the way. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." said Ben gratefully. "You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Just take care of my daughter and then we'll be even."

…


	582. Chapter 582 : Emails

Bianca was disappointed to discover when she returned to her bedroom that Marissa was engrossed in her computer once again.

"I'm back." she called.

Marissa barely looked up from the screen.

"One more minute." she said quickly. "I'm almost done."

"In that case you can have five." said Bianca, wearily parking the wheelchair beside the bed. "And after that the computer is banned from this room. If Chandler have any more problems with the grammar or the phrasing or anything else in that contract they can have their own lawyers look it over. You are supposed to be resting."

"This is important." said Marissa.

"Not as important as you." insisted Bianca.

Bianca looked over Marissa's shoulder for a moment to see precisely what she was doing.

"So are you finishing or are you fussing." she asked as she watched Marissa change the word 'choose' to 'decide' and then after a moment change it back again.

Marissa should have been annoyed by Bianca's slightly patronising tone, only Bianca was right. She'd finished the technical side of the contract a while ago and was now scanning for spelling mistakes. Chandler's lawyers were quite capable of fixing any other issues. The contract was ready. The future of two companies now rested on this one computer file.

"It's finished." said Marissa, pressing save and closing the file. "I just need to send it to Adam and Scott and my work is done."

"Excellent and then we can get on with our resting."

Marissa opened up her e-mail, while at the same time she looked at Bianca with a sly smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could spend the next few hours in the den. We could watch movies, have a snuggle and my mom can wait on us hand a foot!"

Bianca seemed particularly gleeful about that last part.

Marissa grinned but then wrinkled her nose as she leant in for a kiss.

"Although a shower first might be in order?" she suggested.

"Yeah," said Bianca, conscious about how sweaty she was after her physio work-out. "Martin was a hard task master. He was worse than AJ!"

Marissa grinned at the joke just as she stabbed the send button. The ball was in the Chandler court now she had other things to look forward to.

Marissa noticed a new message at the same time from Opal.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I have an invite for your moms Hen Night here. The theme is eighties and we are to dress for the period."

Bianca just gave her a look.

"Oh come on." said Marissa playfully copying her frowny face. "It might be fun!"

…

Ben, who was now working under the name of Martin, climbed into the car and made sure that Erica was no longer watching him from the drive way. He'd not expected her to be there, but she didn't call the cops, so it would seem he was safe for now.

He fastened his seatbelt and drove off, relief washing over him. But he didn't go far.

He pulled in at the parking lot in the park. It was his favourite spot, with a view through he trees to some of the ponds. It was the perfect spot to write his report. He grabbed his tablet from his bag in the back seat and got to work.

He'd made notes during Bianca work out but he padded them out with a full assessment that judged and graded her flexibility, stamina and strength. He added his observations on her left leg; the degree of paralysis, and nerve damage and some of his recommendations.

It wasn't a long report but it was all they asked for.

He attached a file to an email and sent it to his employers, his work done.

A few moments later there was a blip in his email account. It was from his bank. The second half of the thirty grand Mr Campbell and his associate Mr Salt had promised him was now in his account.

Easy money!

Times had been hard after the collapse of the Orpheus facility. When Mr Campbell, the self-styled fixer, had approached him with their job offer he'd taken it gratefully. They gave him the false history that allowed him to get the Physiotherapy job with the added sweetener of thirty thousand dollars and all he had to do was a little light spying. He'd done a lot worse for a lot less. One quick report had brought him the security he'd craved.

Almost as soon as he'd confirmed the payment there was another email alert.

Ben opened the file cautiously.

His employers had another request. This time they were promising to add another zero to his pay check.

Ben frowned, he wasn't sure how deep he wanted to go with this.

He closed the email and tried to pretend he hadn't read it.

There was a blip as a second email appeared.

Ben deleted it.

A third email came through.

Ben deleted that on too.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window.

"Mr Rigby, are you avoiding us?"

Mr Salt was there staring right at him. Were they following him?

"I think you have failed to grasp what it means to be in our employ." said the big man menacingly.

A fourth email alert sounded.

"I think you had better reply this time, don't you?"

Ben swallowed and opened the e-mail.

…

Adam had been sat in a board meeting. It was Scott's first day back after the incident in New York and Adam wanted to get him up to speed with the sale negations that were coming up with Courtland. All of which depended on the deal with Joossen. They were getting worryingly close to the deadline.

Adam and Scott's phone's chirped at exactly the same moment. Adam let her young nephew read his message first, he was finding it harder to get grips with the fast pace of technology. In the good old days a phone was a phone and computer was a computer.

"It's the contract." said Scott, giving his uncle a grin. "Marissa's finished it! She said to get our lawyers to review it, but she done all the amendments requested.

"She's a dedicated woman." said Adam, impressed. "Smart too. It's a shame to see all that business sense ending up going to waste in the courtroom."

"I don't think she sees it as a waste. She's a good lawyer."

Adam got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But she could be so much more." he sighed.

…

**That's all for this week. Depending on my internet connection, my unreliable lap top and my demanding nephew - I'll try and add a few updates next week but I can't make any promises. Normal service resumes Wednesday 11th.**

**:o)**


	583. Chapter 583 : Hopes and worries

**Sorry for the lack of updates last week. Thanks for you patience. Just a short catch-up today I'll be back up to speed tomorrow.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa has a surprise waiting for her at work, Kendall gets caught up in Erica and Bianca's dispute and Opal's plans for the Erica's Hen Night are well under way.**

**...**

It took only a few days for Marissa to return to her full strength. When the first day back to work began it was almost a shock to the system. Marissa had just been getting used to the quiet and the restful company of her girlfriend. It made a pleasant change for there to be just the two of them (if you didn't count Erica) without all the distractions of work and the kids. Time was passed with easy conversations or comfortable embraces or companionable silences. It had been wonderful and restful and just what she needed to get back on her feet... but work beckoned once more.

She was left with two worries. Bianca was recovering at a slightly slower speed than her and Marissa didn't know how she was going to get on left alone with her mother. The other question was how well her contract had gone down with Joossen's. She hadn't heard anything from Courtland or Chandler since she'd sent the e-mail.

...

Scott was back in the office. One brief conversation with Bianca was all he needed to get Holly a place at the Miranda Centre.

The ladies there all seemed very cheerful and Holly always seemed happy and well rested when he brought her home. He was glad he had listened to Cara; the place was a god-send. It was still hard coming home alone to take care of the baby... All the more difficult knowing that now, because of her illness, Madison hardly knew them... But still he managed, because he had to!

...

David got in the car and took a deep breath. It had not been a good visit with Leora. His youngest child had a bit of a cold and was in an unhelpful mood. The staff were full of apologies but it was hard to come all this way and have your daughter reject you. The nurses assured him she was like this with most people right now but David couldn't help but feel if he'd found a way to help her communicate she wouldn't be so unhappy.

His own thoughts drifted back to his Orpheus serum. He spent days going over the scans he had made when Bianca came in to check her knee. They had shown him nothing new. Only that her muscles were degrading and time was running out to save the leg. But she didn't want his help and he couldn't force her. He just wished he could. At least her new physio knew his business. David had been delighted to give his old employee a second chance. Ben even inquired about some vitamin supplements. David couldn't see it doing any harm...

...

The fabric samples had just arrived from Paris and Erica was showing Jackson the beautiful green chiffons and silks that were going to make up the bridesmaids dresses. Jackson just nodded noncommittally at the plans for the clothing. But then men never do show much interest in fashion. Erica had decided she would take them to show Bianca. It would be their first day without Marissa. Her daughter's girlfriend had proved a useful buffer. Now it would just be the two of them she knew it would be more awkward. So far Bianca was refusing to show any excitement over her mother's wedding. Hopefully the fabric samples would change all that.

...


	584. Chapter 584 : A Stipulation

Whatever Marissa's worries when she first headed off to work that morning; the expression on Caleb's face that met her when she reached the office added a new one to the list.

"You look well." he said, in his usual blunt way.

Marissa would usually accept her boss's brusque tones with the kindness that underlined his words, but today his expression was troubled.

"It's good to be back." said Marissa carefully. "Is something wrong? Was the contract with Joossen accepted?"

A slow unreadable smile spread across his lips.

"Joossen accepted the contract without dispute. The sale is going ahead."

"Well that's good news." said Marissa somewhat relieved.

Caleb nodded.

"Which mean we are starting our negotiations with Chandler, and they have added a few unexpected stipulations that I need to discuss with you."

"Okay." said Marissa slowly.

"You'd better come through to my office." he said leading the way.

…

Caleb sat behind his desk as Marissa nervously took a seat opposite him.

"So what do we need to discuss?" she asked

Caleb leant forward, making a bridge of his fingers as he spoke.

"Chandler has added a new term to their condition of sale at the same time offering the use of their distribution network as a sweetener… Their condition is they want you."

"Sorry?" said Marissa surprised.

"As a condition of sale, Chandler wants you to join their company."

"But I'm not a commodity to trade… And why do they want me? Chandler have plenty of lawyers, they don't need more!"

"Because I think Adam has seen what I see. You've an amazing business mind..."

Marissa frowned and shook her head to dismiss the compliment.

"No you do." insisted Caleb. "We wouldn't be talking to Chandler, yet alone close to a deal without your input. And the Joossen contract is all you."

"But I'm not a business woman." insisted Marissa.

"You could be." said Caleb. "Chandler want to offer you a position with the same hours and a one third wage increase with the option of becoming a partner. It's a good offer."

"Do you want me to go?" Marissa asked.

"What I want and what this company needs isn't always the same thing."

"…And you need this sale." Marissa concluded.

Caleb's steady expression never changed.

"I need this sale." said Caleb. "But this is your choice."

Marissa sighed.

"I don't want to give up what I love." she said sadly. "And I love being a lawyer. I've worked hard for it!"

"Then maybe you should talk to Adam." said Caleb. "Find out what he really wants from you."

Marissa sat back in her chair.

"I know what he wants." she said. "He wants to secure his legacy… And being AJ's mom, I'm family... I'm as much a part of the Chandler clan now, as AJ or Scott so he wants me close."

She sighed.

"I guess I need to go and talk to Adam. If I have to, I'd be sorry to go."

"Not sorry as I will be to see you go." said Caleb. He sighed too. "Just let me know what you decide. I've got a lot riding on it!"

…


	585. Chapter 585 : The bridesmaids dresses

Erica had to just nip into the office to check on the preparations for the winter _Origana_ launch, and then she would be spending the rest of the day with Bianca.

As she walked into the office, Kendall was just leaving.

"Are you done for the day already?" Erica asked, surprised to see her.

Kendall gave her mother a fixed grin. It was the most appropriate comment she could have made considering the hour's _she_ had put in that week, but Kendall let it pass. After all her mother had been taking care of Bianca, which was certainly a worthy cause.

"Actually." said Kendall breezily. "I'm not here. I'm just a figment of your imagination, dropping off a few files before disappearing completely."

"It's your day off?" Erica enquired her smile widening.

"It is…" said Kendal a cautious edge added to voice.

"Do you have plans?"

"Not really."

Erica's smile grew a little pleading.

"Then maybe you could join me in visiting Bianca. I've just got the fabric samples from Paris for the bridesmaid's dresses. I wanted to show her… It was going to be just the two of us today as Marissa is back at work… But you should come too and tell me what you think of the designs… Bianca's still not really up for talking to me much these days and I want her to get involved. It would do her good to have something positive to focus on during her recovery…"

Kendall held up her hands to stop he mother's words.

"Whoa… wait up! You want me to help you with Bianca?"

"Yeah."

A genuinely amused expression appeared on Kendall's lips.

"This must be a first." she said. "_You_ needing my help with Bianca!"

"So will you come?"

"Sure." said Kendall. She hated seeing Bianca at odds with their mother… that was her job! "I wanted to check on my baby sister anyway." she concluded.

Erica actually looked relieved.

"I've still got a few things to do in the office." she said. "Will you wait?"

"I've got a few errands to run myself. We can meet up at the house… at what time?"

"Eleven?"

"Eleven o'clock it is." said Kendall. "I shall see you and Bianca then."

…

"I don't want to." said Bianca, moodily.

Her physiotherapist working under the name of Martin Rigby put a bottle of pills on the coffee table.

"They are just vitamins." he insisted. "I've use them with my clients in the past with good results. A balanced diet and vitamin intake means a good metabolism means a good recovery.

"I've got a very good metabolism thank you." said Bianca taking a long swig from her water bottle. They were taking a short break from her physio exercises. "I just can't face any more pills. They are finally reducing my dosage and I am almost back on my feet. I don't want to replace one pill for another. I still have to take five different pills every morning and three every night. That's enough for anyone to cope with."

"This isn't medication."

"I know." said Bianca, closing her eyes wearily. "But it's still a pill. Just understand that right now I can't face it."

"Okay." said Martin, putting the tablets back in his bag without further argument. Instead he clapped his hands and his whole expression changed as he got back to business. "Right! Well now you're rehydrated and rested, let's get on with our last exercises."

"Yay." cheered Bianca without enthusiasm.

…

As 'Martin' was leaving, Erica and Kendall arrived. Erica gave him a nod as he passed and he nodded back almost unperceivably. Kendall however did notice the exchange.

"Do you know him?" Kendall asked.

"Not really." lied Erica, smoothly. "But he's doing good things for Bianca."

They found Bianca sitting in the lounge, resting after her workout,

"Sorry I'm late?" Erica said, breezing in to kiss her cheek.

Bianca didn't pull back which was an improvement. Her smile widened when she noticed her sister.

"It's been a while." said Bianca as Kendall hugged her in turn.

"Works been insane… getting ready for Christmas… We're almost there." said Kendall in apology.

Bianca nodded in understanding.

"How were your exercises?" Erica asked, putting her bags down on the coffee table.

"Fine." said Bianca flatly.

"Do you need a hand to the shower?" Erica asked. Kendall's eyes widened. Had Erica been helping with that?

Bianca looked from Erica to her sister.

"Yes." she said, embarrassment pinking her cheeks. She was now able to use her crutches, although at the moment both her legs were braced, but she still needed a hand getting around.

"Why don't I help?" said Kendall offering her arm. She'd already had experience nursing Bianca through a similar situation when she was first suffering with her paralysis. "Mom can rustle up some coffee." she said. "And we can have a quick catch up."

…

Kendall kept her back turned while Bianca was in the shower.

"So how are things really going with mom?" she asked speaking up to be heard over the running water.

"She's been helping." Bianca said cautiously, as if she didn't want to admit it. "She been doing more than I expected of her… but it's so easy to be sorry after the event."

"But she _is_ sorry." Kendall pointed out.

"She has a lot to be sorry for." said Bianca firmly.

Just then the water turned off.

"I guess I need to find out what mom wants from me today." Bianca said, pushing open the cubical door from the stone seat in the shower.

"She's here to talk about bridesmaid's dresses." said Kendall, handing her sister a towel, her eye's still diverted. "It's one of the reason's I'm here."

"Well, I guess, it will give me something to tell the girls. They can't wait for the wedding."

"And you?"

Bianca looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I do want mom and Uncle Jack to get their happy ending. I do… As long as mom doesn't screw it up again."

"She can't be blamed what happened to her the last time."

"Oh. I think she can." said Bianca. "After the kidnapping she picked her movie career and her book over her family."

"And now she's picked her family." said Kendall.

"Don't I know it!" snapped Bianca. "Only it has to be the family _she_ wants!"

"Hey." Kendall scolded in return. "You don't want to hold a grudge forever, trust me!"

From Kendall's disapproving look Bianca realised she had pushed it a bit too far. She sighed and her mood settled once more.

"I know." she said as her new answer.

Kendall took her cue from Bianca and helped her up.

"So to kind of change the subject… my new question is...do you know what you are wearing to the hen night next week?" asked Kendall as she led her sister through to the bedroom to dress.

…

Erica was waiting in anticipation in the parlour as Bianca and Kendall returned. She had laid out the fabric samples and the dress designs on the table and a pot of coffee was waiting on the side.

Kendall sat down dramatically. She was trying to keep up a positive front in order to act as a buffer between Bianca and their mother. She had no idea how tiring it could be to be the peace keeper of the group. It certainly wasn't her usual role. She wondered how Bianca could do it all the time.

Bianca lowered herself more gently with an assisting hand from her mother.

"I wanted to show you these." said Erica, finally taking her own seat and passing the dress designs to her daughters. "As you can see we've made some alterations so there are some differences between the adult and the children's dresses now…"

"And you are sure you want adult bridesmaids?" Bianca asked, looking at the design.

"I want to be surrounded by my girls." said Erica firmly.

"I like the cut." said Kendall, tracing the drape of the skirt in the picture. "It looks quite exotic."

"Just right for the tropical setting." said Erica. She gave Bianca a smile. "And you can see we've added pink for Gabby."

Bianca nodded. For the adult dresses there was a discrete hot pink corsage by the right shoulder and a highlight of hot pink chiffon in the layers of the green underskirt. The children's dresses where now all pink with the highlights in green. There was no denying that designs were very attractive.

"They are beautiful dresses." said Bianca handing the drawing back to her mother. "It will be a stunning day I'm sure."

"Do you have your dress design there too?" Kendall asked, curious about a corner of paper she noticed poking from the folder on the table.

Erica looked between her girls with a sheepish smile and then drew her dress design slowly from the folder. It was breath-taking. It kept the simplicity of the bridesmaid's dress design but was completely white with the bodice dotted with tiny flowers, the same pinks and greens as the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Oh, you'll look incredible." sighed Kendall.

"It's a magical dress." agreed Bianca, although she was annoyed at herself for being drawn in. After seeing the dresses she was almost looking forward to the wedding.

"I'm glad you like it." said Erica, giving her youngest daughter a relieved smile. She wasn't sure how much of Bianca's forgiving mood was to do with Kendall's presence, but it was a good thing to see. Slowly, but surely Bianca was letting her back in, but she wouldn't stop trying to make amends until she was sure Bianca had really forgiven her and they were a family once more.

…


	586. Chapter 586 : Marissa at Chandler

Scott was talking in the foyer to the receptionist, checking if the post had arrived. He noticed Marissa walking in. She didn't see him, just headed straight for the elevator. He nodded his apology to the girl at the desk and hurried after her, curious why she was here at the Chandler building. Wasn't it her first day back at work today. What was the reason for the visit?

He caught up with her in the elevator.

"Hey. You're looking better." he said, catching his breath after his dash.

Marissa gave him a smile but she seemed troubled.

"You too." she said. "And Holly's doing alright at the Miranda centre?"

"She is."

Marissa looked at him hard for a moment.

"Scott, do you know about Adam's deal?"

"The Joossen deal?"

"No, the deal Adam has drawn up for the Courtland sale."

Scott's face grew more serious.

"I know he wants to invite you to join the company. Is that why you are here to see Adam? Because I must say it would be great to be working with you again."

Marissa seemed surprised by Scott's reply.

"He didn't exactly ask…" said Marissa cautiously.

"Then what..?" asked Scott, now concerned. "I've been a little out of loop with the Courtland negotiations because I'm heading the Joossen deal…"

Marissa patted his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Adam. I've made an appointment with secretary." explained Marissa. "I just want to find out what he really wants from me."

…

Adam got up from his desk as Marissa walked in. He looked quite pleased to see her.

Marissa shook his proffered hand and took her seat.

"I can guess that you are here to discuss my job offer." he said, sitting down on his own chair.

"It sounded more like a condition of the sale..." said Marissa.

"It was." said Adam frankly. He had clearly decided to opt for honesty.

Marissa shook her head in disbelief.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want you to be part of my company."

"As what?"

"Perhaps a partner… eventually. I need to pass on my legacy one day. Scott; he means well but he just doesn't have that edge you need to move things forward!"

"And I do?" asked Marissa incredulously.

"You do. You notice things that others miss. You have an integrity and discipline, which I admire. You are what this company needs."

"You got all that from me negotiating one deal… And it wasn't just me! There were others just as involved." insisted Marissa.

"You're modest too." said Adam still smiling. "I gave you a compliment, take it! Can't you see that you were the catalyst? It all came from you! I want you on the board and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Look," snapped Marissa leaning forward. "I don't want to be a business manager or whatever you see me doing here. I'm lawyer. I trained hard get where I am…"

"Then I'll make the head of our legal department…" said Adam.

"No!" snapped Marissa. "I'm a lawyer. I specialise in corporate law… I've had the chance to be a criminal lawyer and a divorce lawyer… but corporate law is what I love. Fighting injustice one carefully worded sub-clause at a time… I don't want to run a department; I just want to do my job. And my job is at Courtland."

"But your job should be here." said Adam.

"Why? And it's not because I'm some business marvel… because I'm not. I just got lucky spotting something in the small print because… well, _that's what lawyers do!_"

"Fine." said Adam sitting slowly back in his chair. "I want you to do it for my sake… and for AJ. I want you to do it for the family."

"But I'm not family."

"If you are the mother of my grandson then you are family!" said Adam sternly. "If this isn't a legacy I can pass to my son I need to have something worthy to pass to my grandson!"

Marissa sighed; she'd guessed this was the reason.

"I made a conscious decision not to work for Chandler when I was offered the chance. And after my history with some of the members of your family I wanted to keep my distance. And you're also making a big the assumption that AJ wants all this; he's only a little kid. What if he grows up wanting to be an artist or a plumber or a doctor?"

"He's a Chandler. He'll want it."

Marissa stared at the old man behind the desk. How could she tell him that what he was offering was a poison chalice? She had seen first-hand what this company had done to JR… to Scott… and to Adam himself. She couldn't. Even if she told him he wouldn't hear it. She would have to try a different tack.

"And if I say no?" she said.

"I'm sorry?" asked Adam; that was not the answer he was expecting.

"If I say no to this job offer are you going to risk everything we have worked for? If the Courtland buyout doesn't go through then you won't have the capital for the Joossen sale. You'll be left with nothing!"

"Then you can't say no." said Adam.

Marissa shook her head.

"That's blackmail!" she exclaimed.

"That's business." replied Adam. "You have to take risks… big risks! Employees lives… millions of dollars… the rise or fall of empires are in the balance with every decision you make when you reach the top in this world. This is a lesson for you. A lot of lives, including my own, rest on your decision. You have to make the right one!"

Marissa stared into his eyes. He wasn't bluffing. He was really ready to throw it all away if she didn't say yes.

"I just lawyer." she said quietly.

"Then you can be a lawyer here." said Adam. "The best lawyer you can be."

Marissa collapsed a little in her chair when she realised she had already surrendered; and Adam knew it.

"I'm not happy." she said.

Adam smile widened.

"But you have made the right decision. I said you were good! Welcome aboard!"

…


	587. Chapter 587 : Almost ready

Opal found Camilla on the office computer during her break. Blondie's '_Call me_…" was playing through the speakers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"A little research." said Camilla. "I know I was the one who suggested an 80's theme for Erica's hen night but there isn't much I know about the decade except for big hair and shoulder pads."

"And what have you found out?" Opal asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"That trousers were very tight and shirts were lacy and baggy… and that was just the men." Camilla joked.

Opal nodded.

"I just remember everyone looked so smart back then…" Opal said with a sigh. "Nicely cut suits, pussy bows and jewellery."

"Not the men?"

"No… well not the pussy bows. And people weren't afraid to wear bright bold colours."

"I've seen pictures." said Camilla with a grin. She doubted Opal was afraid to wear any kind of colour in any combination. In fact she was looking more dowdy than usual today in a peach cardigan and powder blue striped skirt.

"I've also been looking at the music." said Camilla opening another file on the computer to show Opal the e-mail. "I've found us a DJ who also does Karaoke and he wanted suggestion for the playlist. I said Eighties but he wants me to narrow it down. I'm going for more traditional pop that everyone will know like Madonna and Duran Duran and David Bowie… That's alright isn't it?"

"Sounds great." said Opal. "I thought for the buffet I would have a go at some proper eighties recipes… My finger lick'in chicken wings and a Julia Child Quiche Lorraine… that kind of thing…"

"When do you want to start on that?" Camilla asked. "I'm free on Thursday?"

"Don't worry. I can do most of it the Friday before." said Opal. "It won't be a problem. Did the bar get back to you about the drinks?

"They did. They have agreed to do a selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic cocktails… They even found an old recipe for the one that was invented one in Erica's honor way back when… the '_Erica Kane',_ which should be good."

"Then we are all ready to go."

"It looks like it." said Camilla, flicking back to her original web page. "Although I still have no clue what to wear!"

…


	588. Chapter 588 : Marissa comes home

Marissa came home to be greeted by the kids.

"Mom!" exclaimed AJ running up for a hug.

"Hey buddy." said Marissa ruffling his hair, making him duck away. She grinned at the girls who had also rushed out to greet her and then noticed someone was missing. "Is Bianca around?"

"She's having a lie down." said Miranda, a little sadly.

"She was feeling yucky." explained Gabby.

"Oh." said Marissa, suddenly concerned. "I'll go and check on her." She gave her kids another big grin though to cheer them up. "And then guys, you can tell all about your day!"

…

Marissa found Bianca dozing in bed. Not wanting to disturb her Marissa tried to back silently out of the room but caught her foot on a chair and there was a loud thud.

"Hey you…" said Bianca, sleepily opening her eyes.

"Hey." said Marissa. "I was trying not to disturb you."

"You failed." said Bianca sitting up slightly. "But I'm glad you did. How was your first day back at work?."

"I'm not sure I should go back if it leaves you like this."

Marissa frowned and moved to sit on the bed beside her girlfriend. Bianca looked pale. Marissa felt her brow, it was a little warm.

"You really don't look that hot." she said.

"Thanks for that." joked Bianca. "I'm a little nauseous. Mom decided to cook lunch rather than order it in, in honour of Kendall's visit…"

"Poor you." said Marissa, taking a moment to steal a kiss. "But Kendall came over?"

"Yeah, mom was showing us the designs for the bridesmaid's dresses. They're actually quite nice."

"Really?" asked Marissa. Was Bianca finally showing an interest in her mother's wedding?

"Yeah." said Bianca, well aware of what Marissa was thinking. "The girls will look adorable! But how was your first day at work?"

Marissa pulled a face. Bianca was clearly keen to change the subject. The trouble was Marissa was not quite sure how she wanted to say this.

"I think eventful would be the best word to describe it." she said eventually.

Bianca sat up a little straighter, concern in her eyes.

"Why? What happened?"

"I've… um… got a new job. Or at least a new boss."

"What? I'm sorry?" Bianca asked, still confused.

"Chandler have head-hunted me. I get a raise and it's a good offer." said Marissa trying to sound keen but not really succeeding.

Bianca looked into Marissa eyes. She could see there was more to this story.

"Maybe you could say that with more feeling next time." she said knowingly. "What's really happened?"

Marissa sighed and began to explain.

"Adam wants me to work for the company for AJ's sake. He made it a condition of the sale. If I don't work for Chandler everything that we've done for these last few months would be for nothing."

"So blackmail..?"

"It's not that bad." said Marissa. "Like I said, I get raise and my hours won't change and it would be nice to see this Joossen business right through to the end. It'll be good."

"Hmmm." sighed Bianca; gazing at Marissa, not sure she should believe her. "If you say so."

"It _will_ be." insisted Marissa. "I'm sure of it!"

Bianca still looked unconvinced.

"I'm more worried about you." said Marissa, feeling Bianca's warm brow again. "Do we need to call a doctor?"

"No I'll be fine. It's just a little headache and little nausea. It'll pass."

Now it was Marissa turn to look unconvinced.

"Look, just lie back and rest up. And if you are still feeling rough later, I'm calling David! No argument!"

"Okay." said Bianca falling back into her pillow and closing her eyes. It had to be bad if Bianca wasn't protesting.

Marissa tucked her in and kissed her brow.

"I love you. Feel better soon." she whispered.

"…_love you_." mumbled Bianca, already drifting off to sleep. "We'll talk about the rest later…"

…


	589. Chapter 589 : the doctor calls

**Oops, I missed my Monday intro, sorry.**

**I know some of you are thinking **_**'Will Bianca ever catch a break'**_** but I promise it will worth it in the end. **

**SPOILERS – **_**this week**_** – David tries to get to the bottom Bianca's unexpected illness, Ben has a run in with Mr Campbell and it's Erica's hen night!**

…

David arrived at the Montgomery/Tasker house early the next morning. Bianca was still not well and Marissa wanted her checked out.

David examined her briefly.

"Have you been sick?" he asked as he took Bianca's temperature.

"A little." she admitted.

"Is it food poisoning?" Marissa asked.

"I don't think so." said David. "It could be the stomach flu that's going around right now. Or it could be a reaction to your change in medication. I'll have to do a blood test to be sure."

Bianca pulled an unhappy face.

"It's for your own good." said Marissa giving her girlfriend a prod. "You want to be right for mom's party don't you?"

Bianca gave her a look that seemed to say that actually she'd rather be ill.

"If it's the stomach flu you should be alright in three days or so. If it's a reaction to your medication you'll have to go back on you old pills until we root out the cause."

"Great." sighed Bianca. "I thought I was getting better."

"You are definitely getting better." said David putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me on that. This is just a temporary glitch."

Bianca finally found him a smile.

Just then the door to the bedroom pushed open,

"Alright, let's get up and at 'em!"

They turned to see 'Martin Rigby', Bianca's physiotherapist, standing in the doorway. He noticed the needle in David's hands and Bianca's pale features.

"Oh god… " He exclaimed. "Is something wrong?"

Marissa met him and led him out of the door.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I meant to call you and cancel the next few sessions. Bianca's not well at the moment. You understand."

'Martin' looked a little shocked.

"But she's alright."

"She will be." said Marissa. She was heading to the front door. "I'll call you when she's back on her feet."

"Of course." said 'Martin', still looking at little flustered. "I'll wait for your call."

Marissa finally noticed that the guy was sweating.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… yeah…" he said, finally finding his focus. "Call me when she's well enough to start again."

"Sure." said Marissa.

She watched Martin's car as he drove away. She was a bit bewildered by his reaction to seeing David there.

Maybe he had a phobia of needles? She remembered her dad always used to break out in a sweat whenever anyone even mentioned injections.

That must be it!

…


	590. Chapter 590 : Ben's Troubles

Ben found himself pushed harshly against the wall. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I can't make her take a pill if she doesn't want to!" he begged as Mr Salt raised his fist for another punch.

"Wait." said a sharply dressed Mr Campbell, stepping out of the shadows.

Mr Salt froze, one fist gripping tightly to Ben's collar the other frozen inches from his face.

"Just answer one thing." said Mr Campbell, reaching up to lower Mr Salt's raised fist. "Did she drink the _'isotonic_' water?"

"Yes!" cried Ben nervously.

"But not her vitamins..?"

"She didn't want to take any more medication."

Mr Salt's grip loosened on his collar and Ben pulled away.

"What was in the drink?" Ben asked, straightening his shirt. "It's not going to hurt her?"

"There was chance the side effects might make her a little queasy… but that was what the pill was supposed to stop." said Mr Campbell. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But it was not considered a risk as she has never had any reaction to the Orpheus treatment. This is clearly a sign that our formula isn't quite there yet…"

Suddenly Mr Campbell stepped threateningly close.

"But you shouldn't be asking these questions. You're not growing a conscious are you, _Mr Rigby_? That isn't healthy. We have a deal. You don't break a deal."

Mr Campbell turned his back and gave Mr Salt a discrete nod.

The fist impacted Ben's stomach before he could react and left him bent double on the floor.

"Remember who you are working for." said Mr Campbell as he walked away.

As Ben got back to his knees he tried to catch his breath.

"Doctor Hayward took a blood sample." he croaked, desperately trying to stay in Mr Campbell's good books.

The business suited young man stopped and slowly turned on his heel. He gave Ben a long look.

"That will not present a problem. We can intercept the test results… But your assistance is noted. We shall be in touch."

With that Mr Campbell and Mr Salt walked away.

…


	591. Chapter 591 : David's results

David took the opportunity to extract a little more blood from Bianca than he needed for the hospital tests. It would aid his own private research; forwarding his Orpheus experiment.

His new laboratory was a lot more basic than the one he'd had in the cabin before the fire, but there was enough there to do his own blood screening.

He left the computer to process the results as he made himself a coffee. He was testing the chemical make-up of Bianca's blood to find out how the Orpheus treatment may have altered it.

…

The computer alarm sounded when the results were processed. David took a sip of his coffee before glancing at the readings. He wasn't expecting to find anything too out of the ordinary. But he straightened suddenly when he noticed spikes in potassium and sulphate levels. Neither of these where expected on her current medication. It was a very confusing result.

With a frown David picked up the phone and called the hospital lab.

"Hello," he said, "It's Dr Hayward here. I wondered if you had the results for Bianca Montgomery's blood screen."

There was a rustling of paperwork at the other end of the line.

"I've got them here…um… We've found nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing unexpected?"

"No. It all seems normal."

David looked at his own results again and frowned. He quickly examined his equipment. There was a chance the sample had been contaminated at some point, although he had been careful.

"Could you do me a favour?" David asked the technician, still waiting at the other end of the line. "Could you run the blood test again?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. E-mail me the results as soon as possible." said David, before putting down the phone.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and turned to recalibrate his equipment. He was going to have to double check his own results too. One of them had got it wrong.

…

Seven hours later David was examining the new blood results. The unexpected spikes were still present on the new print out.

The e-mail had also come through from the hospital with both of their test results. The hospital readings seemed perfectly normal. There was a slight lowering of calcium which was to be anticipated because of the steroids Bianca was taking. It was much more of what he had been expected to see. David's own results made no sense at all.

David scowled at his spectrometer. There was obviously something wrong with his machine. He should have learnt by now not to go with the cheapest contractor.

…


	592. Chapter 592: Getting ready for the party

Marissa was leaning over the dressing table and peering into the mirror. She was trying to tease her bangs until they were standing straight up with the aid of liberal amounts of hair gel. She was trying to match a hairstyle she'd found on-line and turn her bangs into a vertical fan. She wasn't convinced she looked the part but glancing over her shoulder she saw Bianca watching from her perch at the edge of the bed.

"Admiring the view?" she asked with a grin. She was dressed in tight leather pants, a baggy white t-shirt with a wide studded leather belt.

"You bet." said Bianca grinning back. Bianca had recovered from the nausea that had kept her in bed since Wednesday. In fact she had spent so long in bed she was actually looking forward to going out, even if it was going out to her mother's hen night.

Marissa spun round to face Bianca. She pulled on a studded leather jacket to finish off the look. It was all part of the outfit Bianca had found for her biker vampire costume.

"I might have missed the chance to wear this for Halloween; luckily it should do for tonight… But what do you think," Marissa asked, rolling up one of the sleeves. "Up or down?"

"Oh, up is definitely more 80's." said Bianca. Then she noticed Marissa was having trouble getting the sleeves to stay up. "Here, let me." she said reaching out to help.

Once the sleeves were suitable rumpled, Bianca got her to give her a spin.

Marissa indulgently turned slowly on the spot. She didn't mind. Bianca was clearly enjoying the tight pants.

"That was what was missing." said Bianca. "You look amazing."

"But not… I think… as amazing as you!" said Marissa.

Bianca's outfit was much more out there. She was wearing a tailored blue silk jumpsuit straight out of a Dynasty. It seemed to incorporate everything wrong with 80's fashion. It had bat wing sleeves, a plunging low scoop-neck, wide rectangular padded shoulders decorated with diamantes, a high waist with a narrow belt with more diamantes, and trousers tapered to the ankles. To add to the effect her hair was back-combed to an astounding degree.

"You look out of this world." Marissa said, stepping closer.

"I look like a Star-ship Trooper." said Bianca looking down at her outfit. "I got it several Halloweens ago. Didn't think I would get it out of the closet again."

"And yet you kept it."

"Well it was just too incredible to throw away. It's real silk! It's a piece of history!"

Marissa expression grew more serious as she put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think before you give me an answer. Okay?" said Marissa.

Bianca reached out to rest her hands on Marissa's hips.

"Fire away." said Bianca mirroring her expression.

"Do we need to bring your wheelchair, or will you manage for the night?"

Bianca looked at her girlfriend's earnest face.

"I will be fine with my crutches." said Bianca. "We'll only be going to a bar and I promise not to dance on any tables."

"Ha, ha," said Marissa sarcastically. "I said serious answer."

Bianca pulled her girlfriend to sit down beside her on the bed.

"That was serious. I will be fine with my crutches." said Bianca with a playful smile. She rested a hand on Marissa's leather clad thigh and leaned closer to plant a sweet kiss on Marissa's lips. "I'll be fine."

Marissa smiled at the kiss and then her eyes drifted up to Bianca's magnificent hair. She couldn't resist patting the top; the hair hardly moved.

"How much product have you got up in there?" she asked.

"A can and a half, probably. I used to watch my mother when I was little when she was getting ready to go out. I always used to think she looked so glamorous. I just kind of copied what I remembered. I expect it to be flattened by the end of the night."

Marissa grinned and nodded, her own product laden hair wobbling strangely when her head moved.

"Well we both certainly look the part."

"We do." said Bianca, leaning in to rub noses with Marissa. The kisses began again slowly and they got lost in the moment.

Suddenly there was a thumping on the bedroom door.

"Mommy, mama, are you ready?" called Miranda. "Camilla wants me to tell you the baby sitter has arrived and the taxi's waiting…"

Bianca and Marissa pulled apart from their embraced and shared a grin.

"We're ready!" they called together.

"Let's get going." said Bianca.

Marissa held out a hand to help Bianca to her feet.

"Tonight we're going to party like it's 1989!" she said.

…


	593. Chapter 593 : It's Eighties Night!

Marissa, Camilla and Bianca left for the party a little later than intended. There had been a lot of goodbyes to be said with the kids first and pictures to be taken. Camilla was dressed like Madonna with a big floppy bow in her hair, a cropped shirt, a mini skirt over cycle shorts and chunky Doc Martins on her feet. Miranda wouldn't let then leave without posing for a group photo. AJ and Gabby thought they all looked very funny.

Bianca admitted that she had to agree with them.

…

When they walked into the bar a waiter met them at the door and offered them a cocktail, a non-alcoholic version of the _'Erica Kane'_._ 'Girls just wanna have fun'_ by Cyndi Lauper was playing in the background and Randi, Amanda and Cara were already bopping along on the dance floor. Amanda was wearing a belted leotard and leggings, leg warmers, a headband and a loose cropped sweatshirt, which vaguely made her look like an extra from 'Flashdance' or 'Fame'. Randi was wearing a black cocktail dress with a short netted mini skirt and her hair was all curled and piled on top of her head. Cara had found a great 80's red silk shirt with impressive shoulder-pads which she was wearing with a black pencil skirt. They had all made a real effort with the 80's theme.

Brooke, Marion and a few others were talking quietly in the corner where there was a wall of photographs near the buffet table. A selection of Erica's publicity shots were in the centre with other pictures around them. Opal had asked everyone to bring in pictures of themselves from the 80s. For some of the younger guests that meant baby pictures, and for a few others bringing pictures of their parents. It was a real celebration of glamour, big hair and an astounding amount of blusher. Brooke, amazingly, was wearing the same white suit with black trim that she was pictured in in her photograph.

Krystal and Kendall hurried over to welcome Bianca, Marissa and Camilla when they arrived. Krystal was dressed in an exotic peach cocktail gown with an amazingly ruffled, train right out of 'Hawaii 50', and Kendall, like Camilla, was in another version of Madonna's 'Material Girl' look with a mini skirt over leggings and a faded denim jacket.

"Is Erica not here yet?" Camilla asked.

"Opal is bringing her." said Krystal, looking at her watch. "They should be here any minute."

…

Opal called just before she and Erica arrived. The music was turned down and the lights blacked out as they waited.

The door opened and when Erica entered they all cheered as the lights came back up.

Erica clutched her cheeks in delight and grinned widely at everyone on their amazing 80's get up. Her widest smile she saved for Bianca. She had been so afraid her youngest daughter would find an excuse not to come.

Opal also got a round of applause for her outfit. She was wearing a pink, blue and green power-suit with shoulders pads that stuck out at right angles as flat as a table, the shape mirrored by wide black lapels. Underneath she wore a pussy-bow collared dress in the same gaudy fabric as the jacket and her hair was styled on the top of her head to an 80's extreme. She looked even more Dynasty that Bianca's jumpsuit.

It was harder to say if Erica had dressed to the theme or not. Her hair was coffered to perfection and she wore a pale blue cocktail not too dis-similar to Randi's but as it was not too different from her usual look it was hard to tell.

…

Now Erica was here the party could begin. The music was turned up again and more cocktails were served and everyone gathered round with their congratulations.

Within ten minutes, with the exception of Marion and Bianca, everyone was dancing. Marissa had lingered guiltily by her girlfriends side until Bianca all put pushed her into the dance floor.

"Trust me I will be more than happy to watch you shake your thing." she insisted.

…

Now it was just the two of them to make conversation. Marion gave Bianca a smile.

"This might be showing my age, but you know I used to have a jumpsuit just like that." Marion said.

Bianca looked down at her outfit.

"Really?" said Bianca. "Well I must admit it is actually quite comfortable… You look great too."

Marion's own outfit was rather more sedate, she was wearing a white bat-wing, wool sweater with a pink zebra stripe and tapered black ski pants.

Bianca's eyes drifted back to the dance floor where Marissa was dancing and laughing with Randi and Kendall. She was a little jealous that she couldn't join them.

Suddenly she felt a movement in her left hip.

Looking down she noticed Marion had put a hand on her knee.

"And how are you doing?" Marion asked.

"I'm better." said Bianca, "I haven't been all that well this week, but I'm almost over it. I can start my physiotherapy again tomorrow. Marissa needs to train with Martin so she knows the new exercises for when we're away at the wedding."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"The therapy or the wedding?" joked Bianca, although she knew Marion meant the wedding. "AJ can't wait to get on the boat that will take us to the island." she admitted. "And my girls are excited about being bridesmaids."

"I bet they are!" said Marion with a smile. Her own eyes settled on the hand still resting on Bianca's knee. "And what about you? Are you are still on the mend?"

"From the fall…" clarified Bianca. She hated having to explain that some parts of her would never heal. "My right knee is almost back to normal. And the rest of me is almost back to full strength." She flexed her biceps to show off her developing muscles.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Marion removing her hand, although Bianca noticed her eyes still lingering on her left leg.

Bianca turned back to watch the dancing. Erica had joined Kendall and Marissa and she was leaning over to talking to them both over the music and caused them both to laugh.

This was not the fun evening Bianca had envisioned. She wasn't enjoying sitting on the side-lines and only being able to watch.

Marion pulled at her arm to draw her attention again.

"Is that a Karaoke machine?" she asked pointing in the corner.

"I think so." said Bianca.

"Oh I love those!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's give it a go."

Bianca shook her head.

"I'm not really…" she began to say, but Marion thrust her crutches towards her.

"Come on don't be a party-pooper. I know what a great singer you are! Let's get this party really started!"

Bianca looked from Marion's expectant eyes to the Karaoke microphones. She surrendered. There is no point sulking that you are being left out and then not be willing to get involved when the opportunity arises.

"What are we going to sing then?" Bianca asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Let's see what is on the selection shall we." said Marion leading the way.

…

From sitting on the side-lines, Bianca and Marion were now centre of attention. They began to serenade the party with Tina Turner's _Let's Stay Together_.

Bianca turned all her focus to Marissa who was smiling back at her adoringly.

It took Bianca a moment to notice, that shortly into the song, Marion was no longer singing along with her. She was singing solo, but she found she didn't mind at all. This was fun! Something she didn't think would happen at her mother's hen night.

Besides, she was singing a love song to Marissa, there could be nothing better than that?

…


	594. Chapter 594 : The party continues

Now the Karaoke machine had been christened people were lining up to sing. The most memorable performance of the night was Krystal singing '80's ladies' by KT Oslin. She did remind them all afterwards though that she was actually a child of the sixties not the fifties.

Marissa even managed to tempt Bianca onto the dance floor. She and Kendall, and perhaps Erica too, had colluded to request a slow song, 'True' by Spandau Ballet. Bianca had been reluctant at first but Marissa wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What are you afraid of?" Marissa insisted. "I promise I won't let go."

Bianca took the proffered hand and left her crutches by her chair. They had the floor almost to themselves. It wasn't much of a slow dance; more swaying in an embrace, but it was a nice moment just the same.

As the evening wore on, the food was eaten, feet grew sore from dancing and those drinking had started to develop the giggles.

Everyone gathered on the couches, sipping their drinks and chatting amiably together about Erica's wedding plans, what the island was going to be like, and eager to hear about the dress. It was pleasant and Opal and Camilla had were so happy that the party was going so well. To add to the fun Camilla had a few party games up her sleeves.

"Right!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands to draw the other's attention. "I think we should really get this party going with some Erica themed fun and games."

"Such as?" Kendall asked.

…

The real reason for the wall of Erica's 80's fashion photographs was revealed as Camilla and Opal divided them all into three teams. Each team had five pictures and their challenge was to set them in order from earliest to latest. Erica joined the team of Randi, Amanda and Cara when they protested that they wouldn't have a clue of judging the period.

Kendall, Marion and Brooke made up the next team, leaving Bianca and Marissa with Krystal.

There was a good twenty minutes of head scratching as they sorted through the five pictures; one with Erica with her face framed with the sleeves of a fur coat; one of her in a blue dress arms spreading a matching blue shawl behind her; one with a grey tasselled off-the-shoulder shirt and big drop earrings; one in a long white wrap dress billowing around her; one of her grinning over one shoulder in a spaghetti-strap white vest top.

Erica and Kendall's teams were both taking to very seriously. Bianca was getting tired by that point and was no longer able to get into the spirit of it all. This left Marissa and Krystal guessing the best they could between them.

The funniest thing about the game in the end was that no-one got the order right. More interesting Erica's team came joint last with only one right answer. Kendall, Marion and Brook were the victors with a score of two out of five.

…

"What other games have you got?" Kendall asked as the group all settled back on the couches.

"Never have I ever…" said Camilla, "…with a twist."

There were a few groans amongst the group.

"Some of us aren't drinking." Kendall pointed out.

"That's not the point. I've been reading Erica's autobiography and I thought it would be fun to compare ourselves to Erica's incredible life."

Brooke, Opal and Marion were all sharing looks.

"What is 'Never have I ever'?" Marion asked.

Amanda who was sitting closer to Marion leant over to explain.

"Someone says something they have never done, or something they know someone has done and they want them to forfeit. If you've done the thing mentioned you take a drink… It's a drinking game."

"Well I have the questions ready." said Camilla taking out a little pot of paper strips from her purse. "If you're game?"

"I think this sound's fun." said Erica, giving the group a grin.

There was a chorus of nods.

"Well, as it is all things you've done." said Camilla, addressing Erica, "You are forgiven if you don't want to take a drink for everything. But you should go first." She handed Erica a carefully selected strip of paper. "I've written the reason for the question and then the question itself." she explained.

"Everyone got a drink?" Kendall asked, marshalling the group. There were nods. "Then let's get started!"

Bianca watched in amusement as Erica held the paper at arms-length; too vain to surrender to the need for reading glasses. Opal, Brooke and Marion had all discretely reached into their purses for their glasses now they knew reading was required

Erica gave Camilla a grin once she had read the words on the paper.

"We are here tonight to celebrate Erica's forthcoming wedding." Erica read. "All of us here know that Erica is an incredible woman who has had an incredible life… and an incredible number of marriages. This one we hope will be her happiest and her last." There was a here-here from the rest of the group. "And the question is - Never have I ever… been married."

Almost the whole group took a drink as one. The only exception was Camilla.

"One question," asked Brooke, after taking a sip. "Do we drink for every one of our marriages?"

"No, just the once is fine." said Camilla.

"You'd be drinking for a while." said Erica.

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"But not as much as you, I feel."

"None of that." warned Opal, she wasn't going to have squabbling. "Shall I take the next one?" she asked reaching into the box for the next slip of paper and reading it out loud. "Erica's career has spanned decades… I hope you don't mind me saying that?"

"It's true." admitted Erica.

"… she has been a waitress…"

"…hostess…" corrected Erica.

"Waitress and Hostess… owned a disco… been a model… a magazine editor… an author… a television presenter… a business woman… the founder of a cosmetics empire… an entrepreneur and a philanthropist."

"Quite a list." said Kendall giving her mother a toast.

"Quite." said Opal. "But the question is dedicated to her most famous role on _He said, she said_… Never have I ever appeared on television."

Everyone present took a sip.

"Tell us what you were in." asked Camilla. "I was on the news."

"So was I." said Cara.

"And me." said Opal.

"And me." said Brooke.

"Was everyone on the news?" Camilla asked.

"Bianca was on the Ellen Show." said Opal. "That was a great interview. I've still got it on my DVR."

Bianca nodded with a half-smile. She wasn't really playing the game.

"Okay who's next?" asked Kendall.

"Why not you." said Erica, gesturing to the box.

Kendall leant forward and pulled out the next slip of paper.

"Now Erica has fallen in love with an amazing array of men," she read "From restaurateurs, business men, football players, con men, writers, movie producers, doctors, lawyers, politicians, even royalty… but this question is dedicated to probably Erica's most unusual love… Never have I ever fallen in love with a Buddhist monk."

Erica grinned and nodded at the memory.

"Jeremy Hunter."

There was a ripple of laughter in the group as they sat un-drinking. That was something none of them could match.

"Who's next?" asked Kendall.

There was a moment of frozen indecision with everyone looking expectantly at each other.

"I'll go." said Marissa taking a paper from the box. She was trying got get Bianca to show a little more enthusiasm for the game.

She quickly read the note and raised an eyebrow.

"Very appropriate."

Marissa cleared her throat.

"Despite many trials and tribulations, Erica has surrounded herself with a wonderful family. The legacy of the Kane women is assured through her daughter's Kendall and Bianca and their children Spike and Ian and Miranda and Gabrielle. In her autobiography Erica has spoken a great length about the bravery of her daughters and the ways they have pushed her to see the world in a new light. Kendall with her determination to find a place in her mother's heart and Bianca in her fearlessness in coming out and forcing her mother to accept her for who she really is… So in spirit of this game the question is… Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Four people sipped their drinks; Bianca, Marissa, Kendall and Cara.

"Kendall?" gasped Bianca in surprise, "When did you kiss a girl?"

"It was Greenlee." said Erica. "She was doing it to shock me."

"And it worked." said Kendall, grinning at the memory. Her eyes turned to Cara. "I'm more interested in your kiss."

Cara simply shrugged.

"It was college, she was hot and I was curious."

Amanda nudged Marissa's knee.

"I'm more curious about you." she said. "Was Bianca really the first woman you kissed?"

Marissa turned and gave Bianca a grin.

"Yes…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Both times in fact. Before and during the amnesia. Which is just the way it should be!"

Bianca grinned back and they closed the gap for a quick kiss. The was accompanied by a chorus of 'ahh's.

"I'll go next." said Cara, reaching for the box.

"Okay… what do we have here..? Erica is no saint. She has been at the wrong side of the law on more than one occasion. She's paid the price for her misdeeds and she used her time in prison to help those around her. So the question is… Never have I ever been in jail…"

Kendall, Marion, Krystal, Amanda, Randi, Opal and Brooke all took a drink.

"Dare we ask?" muttered Camilla.

"I'd rather you didn't." said Krystal looking guiltily in Bianca's direction. She had been in jail because of her assistance of the abduction Miranda.

"I'd rather you didn't, as well." said Bianca, giving her girlfriend's mother a sad smile.

"I'll read the next one." said Randi, recognising the tension. "I hope it's a jolly one… Oh, it's the last one… Erica's life has been the stuff of dreams. We know all these highs and lows because she has been generous enough to share it with the world. They say everyone has a book in them. Erica has four. The question is… Never have I written an autobiography."

"We never needed too." said Kendall. "I did try to start one when I was younger but I never got very far with it. Mom always beat us to it."

Brooke was the only one beside Erica who took a drink.

"You wrote a book?" asked Erica.

"Well I was 1995 Media woman of the year. There was interest."

"How many did you sell?" Erica asked.

Brooke's cheeks pinked.

"Just over seven hundred copies."

"Not bad." said Opal, toasting her.

"Erica, I've read all your books but I'm wondering how many movies are there about you?" Amanda asked.

"Three." said Erica, "Unless you separately count each instalment of this current monstrosity, the part two of which is imminent. But if you count the movies which I also feature in, that makes five."

"That's counting Bianca's two movies of the week." said Kendall. "And if you look at it that way I have four."

"I've been in a film." piped up Randi. "I was just an extra but when you watch _The Pool Hustler_, you can see me in the background for a whole ten minute scene."

"And you star in a comic book." said Amanda.

"I do." said Randi.

"I don't think anyone can beat that." said Kendall giving her colleague a grin.

"I was a fashion doll." said Erica. "In fact I was two dolls."

"And a cocktail." said Opal sipping her drink.

"There are also three pop songs with my name." said Erica.

"Has anyone else got something named after them?" Amanda asked.

"My name went to a women's shelter." said Brooke.

"I'm a rose." said Bianca. "A yellow rose."

"Well I'm a star." said Amanda proudly. "Jake bought me a star."

The group shared a look.

"I've always wanted a star." said Erica.

She peered forward at the empty box on the table, she was enjoying the game.

"Is that the end?"

"Unless other people have any more?" said Camilla.

Amanda stretched.

"Actually I'm feeling a little hungry. I might raid what's left of the buffet."

"And I fancy one last boogie." said Kendall, "Who wants to join me?"

The groups drifted apart to different corners of the bar. In the end Erica and Bianca were left alone on the couch.

"I'm glad you came." she said, giving her daughter a grin.

Bianca didn't smile back.

"It's been lovely." she said. "But I should be getting home soon. It's been a long day."

"Bianca…" Erica began.

Her daughter just sighed.

"Mom, I came. Can we leave it at that?"

…


	595. Chapter 595 : An unexpected interlude

**This week sees the story reaching it's 600th chapter. I can't quite believe it!**

**Well done to all of you who have made it this far with me in this almost never ending story.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Erica's wedding day approaches... so there is much planning and packin****g to do.**

...

When they got home that night Bianca sat down on the edge of her bed, dropped her crutches and collapsed back onto the mattress with a big sigh.

"Was it too much?" Marissa asked concerned.

"No… no." said Bianca wearily. "I'm just tired."

"So it was too much." said Marissa, bending down to help pull off Bianca's shoes and unfasten her braces. "Will you be alright for Martin Rigby tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine." said Bianca.

"And your mother's wedding?"

"Please…" begged Bianca, "I said I'm going to go to the wedding so I'll go… but I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing for my girls."

"I know."

Marissa gave her a long suffering look. She was getting used to Bianca's moods.

"But you had fun tonight though?" Marissa asked.

"Some parts were fun." said Bianca, sitting up so she could unfasten her jumpsuit and pull it from her shoulders. The movement got her nose to nose with Marissa, who had finished helping her with her shoes and was kneeling at her feet.

"The dance was very nice." agreed Marissa. "And that song you sang me…"

"Well, it was true." said Bianca. "_I am so in love with you_."

"Mmm hmm." said Marissa as Bianca leant forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was brief and sweet but it ignited an unexpected spark.

Their eyes met and the energy grew between them. Bianca's eyes grew dark and fathomless and Marissa's heart suddenly started racing in anticipation.

Bianca kissed her again and Marissa felt her whole body rise at the contact.

Bianca carefully eased the leather jacket from Marissa's shoulders, not breaking eye contact. Marissa wriggled free of the sleeves, her smile getting a more rakish edge.

"Well… _whatever you want to do is alright with me_!" she whispered.

The kiss deepened as Marissa clumsily helped Bianca unfastened the buckle of her belt.

"You're not too tired?" Marissa asked, taking a breath between the sudden urgent kisses.

"Never for you." said Bianca as she pulled her arms from the sleeves of her jumpsuit and drew Marissa back into a passionate embrace.

Marissa grinned and followed Bianca as she lay back on the bed, tugging her own shirt off over her head as her went.

After a long moment Marissa broke from the kiss.

"I think you are going to have to help me out of these leather pants." she said breathlessly.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Bianca with a wicked grin.

…


	596. Chapter 596 : Martin's next visit

Martin, Bianca's physiotherapist, was running late.

Marissa checked her watch. She and Bianca were waiting in the parlour for his arrival. She had arranged to start work later than normal this week so she could be trained up in her girlfriend's new exercises before the wedding. Quite whether Chandler would be so flexible with her hours when she returned to start her new job, she would have to wait and see.

Marissa was just at the point of giving him a call when the doorbell rang.

Martin was standing on the doorstep looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"I had a little accident at the gym." said Martin, wincing as he lifted his bag from his shoulder. "But I'm fine to see Bianca."

"Great." said Marissa, leading him through to the parlour. "We're both ready."

…

"You're getting the hang of it." said Martin, as he watched Marissa take the lead in helping Bianca with her new stretches. "But remember to be encouraging."

"Bianca, you are doing amazingly!" said Marissa playfully.

"Thank you." said Bianca with a light laugh.

"Are there other exercises that Bianca can be doing while we are away," Marissa asked, "Or anything that should be avoided."

"More exercise?" gasped Bianca. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Marissa grinned and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I'm looking after you."

"Moderate exercise shouldn't present any problems." said Martin. "Your right knee is healing well. Swimming is something I would recommend. Will there be a pool where you are going?"

"I'm not sure about a pool. But it's a tropical island so there's plenty of sea."

"A tropical island… the Bahamas?"

"Somewhere in the South Pacific. Erica has hired a whole island for her wedding and keeping it very hush-hush."

"Very nice…"

"…Very expensive." muttered Bianca, but Marissa swatted her leg to shush her.

Martin nodded in interest.

"You're flying out ..?"

"…Two days' time." finished Marissa. "So we have our work cut out getting this routine sorted by then."

"Nonsense." said Martin. "You are doing very well."

Bianca, who was currently doing all the work, gave a pointed cough.

"You both are." said Martin. He noticed Bianca's pink cheeks. "Do you need a break?"

Bianca nodded.

"I could do with a drink."

Martin winced as he got to his feet.

"I'll get you some water from the kitchen. You keep going."

"You haven't got any bottles of your super-water this week?" Bianca asked in surprise. "You said they were the best way of hydrating."

Martin shook his head.

"My supplier has temporarily withdrawn the product… It'll be just plain old water today I'm afraid."

…

Bianca sighed happily when Martin returned with a glass of water and she had a chance to rest.

As Bianca thirstily took a long cooling drink Marissa turned to Martin.

"Bianca mentioned something about vitamin supplements." said Marissa. "I know she's is reluctant to take any more pills but is it something that we need to look into?"

Bianca turned to listen.

"I think, because of Bianca's recent illness, that we will have another look at supplements when you get back from your holiday."

"Okay." said Marissa.

Bianca nodded too.

"So are you looking forward to getting away?" Martin asked.

"The kids can't wait." said Bianca as an answer.

"It'll be fun." said Marissa; although something in her tone made it clear she was trying to persuade Bianca of that fact as well.

"We shall see." said Bianca. "We shall see…"

…

…

Ben drove to the park and stopped in his usual place. He was only there a few minutes when there was a tap on his car window.

The passenger door opened and Mr Salt folded his huge frame into the car.

"Well…" he said menacingly.

"She's recovered from nausea." said Ben.

"And…"

Ben's whole body tensed as he waited for the violence that would surely follow if next words were a disappointment.

"Marissa was there today." he said nervously. "They weren't suspicious about the formula. Bianca asked about the water, I told her it was temporary out of stock. Was that right..? And… um… they asked about the vitamins so there is still chance that she'll be useful to you… But they will be flying out for her mother's wedding in two days' time and will be gone for a week. So you'll have to wait."

Mr Salt didn't even turn his head.

"Understood."

Mr Salt put a file on the dashboard.

"Our employers have devised a new plan. Read it and follow your instructions to the letter."

Without another word Mr Salt opened the door and climbed out of the car.

Ben winced as the door was then slammed shut behind him.

The folder on the dash seemed to taunt him. He didn't want to even touch it. How had he gotten in so deep so quickly? And how was he ever going to get away?

…


	597. Chapter 597 : Scott and Cara

Scott and Cara met up at Krystal's after collecting their babies from the Miranda Centre.

Cara went to fetch their coffee's while Scott watched the kids. Holly was dozing in her buggy. Charlie was sitting up munching on a rusk watching Scott with eyes just like his mom; the same brown pupils and the same thick dark lashes.

Cara dropped the coffee down in front of Scott and took her seat.

"So are you going?" Cara asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Erica's wedding? I'm still not sure…"

"You haven't got long to make up your mind. They wouldn't have invited you if they didn't want you to be there."

"Erica is only inviting me because of what she did to Madison. I'm not family. I hardly know her."

"And I do? I only got an invitation because my brother is dating Kendall."

"But Holly is so little. I'm not sure she old enough to take the flight, and I'll be away from Madison..."

"I'm not going to bring Charlie." said Cara. "And I'm not going for the full week. But it seems too good an opportunity to waste. An all expense paid trip to a tropical Island! Why would you say no. David's going be looking after Charlie while I'm away. I'm sure you could find someone to watch Holly for a few days. Marion and your dad; or Randi maybe."

"I don't know."

"Ryan is coming too with Emma…" said Cara

"But he is family. He was married to Jackson's daughter."

Cara reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"Don't get me wrong. I understand if you don't want to come but I think you could use the break. You're still looking stress. You've been through a lot lately. A week in the sun would do you the world of good."

Scott's eye drifted to Holly, still sleeping.

"I don't know." He said. "I'll think about it."

…


	598. Chapter 598 : Packing for the wedding

Marissa was in Miranda's room helping her pack her case for the wedding.

"I wonder how sunny it will be?" Miranda asked.

"Oh very hot and sunny I'm sure." said Marissa as she folded one of Miranda's dresses into her case. "Do you think you should bring your red dress too?"

"I'll get it." said Miranda skipping off to her closet.

Suddenly there was a loud holler from the hallway.

"Mom, where's my sun hat?"

"AJ, try under your bed." Marissa called back.

"I have!"

"Then try the den."

"Okay."

She heard the thunder of her son's footsteps as he headed for the stairs.

Marissa tucked a pair of shorts in beside the dress when she heard AJ's distant voice exclaim,

"_Hi, Binks."_

Marissa stopped what she was doing and hurried out onto the landing. She was met by the sight of her girlfriend carefully climbing the stairs.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Reggie needed to borrow a larger suitcase." said Bianca.

Marissa faltered when she noticed Reggie following her girlfriend up the stairs.

Reggie grinned guiltily when realised he had inadvertently cause ructions.

"I can come back." he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"No, of course not." said Marissa leading him to her and Bianca's room. It was where they were currently storing the contents of the Mud Room. "Help yourself."

Marissa gave Bianca a scolding look behind his back and pulled her out onto the landing.

"You're not supposed to be climbing stairs yet." she muttered.

"I was getting lonely downstairs." said Bianca. "I wanted to help."

"Have the builder's gone then?"

"Yeah." said Bianca. "I gave them the keys and they are going start work installing the elevator tomorrow."

Marissa was still giving Bianca a worried look. She really wasn't meant to be exerting herself so much until her right knee was completely healed.

Bianca knew she had done wrong. She realised it about half-way up the staircase, if she was honest, when her knee started to protest; but she couldn't admit that to Marissa.

"I'm sorry." said Bianca eventually. "But I'm here now. What can I do to help?"

"I'm just packing the last of Miranda's things." said Marissa nodding her head in direction their oldest girl's room. Miranda was peering around the door frame watching her mommy with a small smile.

"And Gabby?"

"She's all packed." said Marissa. "She's in AJ's bathroom making sure all her bath toys are happily settled into their new home."

Bianca smiled and nodded. The girl's bathroom was going to be where the elevator would end up.

Marissa was trying to think if there was anything that Bianca could do.

"AJ is packing his travel bag." she said after a moment. "I haven't sorted out Gabby's yet. You know how much trouble she has deciding her travel toy. At the moment it is a short list of Bunny, Strawberry bear and Mr Monkey."

"I will go and collect Gabby and sort that out then." said Bianca with a purposeful nod.

Marissa nodded slowly in return and rewarded her with a brief kiss.

"You are very naughty coming up here." she whispered.

"I know." said Bianca. "I'm sorry."

…


	599. Chapter 599 : Arrival

_It was the day before Erica's wedding. She was at a luxurious resort on their own private Island. She had all her family and friends around her. It should have been one of the happiest days of her life… but it wasn't. She kept seeing the day from her youngest daughter's perspective and she realised she had made a terrible mistake..._

…

All of the wedding guests had made themselves comfortable on the large sailing yacht that was bringing them to the island. It had been a long journey to get there. A six hour flight followed by a two hour coach journey, and now they were on a yacht bobbing up and down… up and down… on the sea.

Poor little Gabby was never a good traveller at the best of times, but today was a terrible for her. Bianca and Marissa had dosed her up with travel sickness medicine but that had stopped working an hour into the coach journey. Now they were on a boat Gabby was laying miserably on her mother's lap, her tears all cried out and her face grey. Erica watched Bianca, stroking her daughter's hair and whispering softly to her, but there was nothing anyone could do until they arrived at the island.

Miranda and AJ were unaffected by the journey. Miranda and Emma had taken it upon themselves to look after Ayesha, much to Camilla's amusement. They had offered to take care of Ian as well but Kendall was holding him tightly to her lap. She didn't want him running off and causing mischief. Spike had been eager to sit with AJ but AJ couldn't sit still. AJ was so excited by the fact that they were sailing he could hardly contain himself. The two boys stuck together, running back and forth between Jackson, Marissa and Reggie so AJ could tell them all about the sails and the wind and what the crew were doing.

Erica was sitting at the bow with Ryan and Opal. She couldn't take her eyes from Bianca and how she was handling a fretful Gabby. The sail boat had seemed such a romantic way to get to the island. They would be true mariners, searching for distant shores. The sun was slowly setting adding a magical orange glow to their surroundings, but Erica couldn't see it. She was too busy regretting the fact she had refused the helicopter which would have gotten them all to the island with much less trauma.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great way to travel?" she muttered.

"I think AJ would disagree." said Opal, nodding the direction of a blonde headed boy gazing lovingly at the yacht's tall sail.

"I think I would have to disagree as well." said Ryan, lounging back on his seat and taking a long sip of his beer. "This is the most civilised way to travel!"

Erica sighed. She knew Bianca wouldn't agree.

Just then there was a bustle of activity and they heard Cara's voice exclaim,

"Is that the island? It's beautiful!"

And there it was; their own private jewel in a sparking ocean; a little archipelago of palm trees and golden sand.

The boat turned and the sail was lowered as the anchor was dropped just beyond the Coral reef. There was one last form of transport expected to take them all to shore.

"Canoes!" cried Spike, being the first one to spot them.

"Outrigger canoes." corrected AJ. He turned to Jackson wide eyed. "Are we going on a canoe?"

"We are."

AJ tore excited along to the mid-deck where Cara, Scott, Marissa, Miranda and Emma were sitting. Bianca was sitting a little down-wind from the others with Gabby.

"Mom… mom… we're going on an outrigger canoe!" AJ shouted. "Miranda… Binks… Gabby… we're going on an outrigger canoe!"

…

The next wave of guilt engulfed Erica when they started boarding the canoes.

Griffin, Kendall, Ian and Spike climbed into the first boat but there was room for two more passengers. AJ looked pleadingly at his mom; he so desperately wanted to go on the first canoe. Marissa didn't want him going alone, but she also didn't want to leave Bianca with Gabby so unwell.

Jackson stepped forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulders.

"I can take him." he offered.

"Okay." said Marissa. "Thank you."

AJ whooped for joy and almost leaped into the canoe before the pilot was ready.

Ryan, Emma, Cara, Scott, Camilla and Ayesha boarded the second boat. It was simple to get the little kids across. They were passed from one adult to another; Ian sat in Griffin's arms without much complaint and Ayesha travelled happily on her mother's lap as each canoe headed for shore.

When the last boat was being loaded, Erica and Opal were the first to step aboard at the pilot's insistence. Gabby started crying in fear even before she was passed to Marissa. She struggled in her mama's arms, howling and utterly miserable. But then everything stopped. How was Bianca going to get into a canoe? Even though they could use the diving deck which was lowered at the back of the yacht, Bianca couldn't just step across like the others. But there was no other way to shore.

Miranda was refusing to board without her mommy and was getting upset about the thought of leaving her behind.

"Carry me." said Bianca turning to Reggie. She could see her eldest daughter was close to tears and Marissa was getting restless too. She clearly wanted to get back on the yacht and be with Bianca but she couldn't do it with Gabby wriggling about in her arms.

"You're sure?" Reggie asked.

"I can't see another way." Bianca said uncomfortably. "Just don't drop me."

Bianca passed her crutches into the boat and then Reggie hoisted her up onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift before stepping across to the canoe. There was a nervous moment as the boat rocked alarmingly, but no one fell in and no one was dropped. Bianca settled unsteadily in her seat as Miranda hopped aboard to sit beside her.

"We made it." Bianca said with a sigh, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Unfortunately the trauma of this journey was not over yet.

…

"AJ's all wet!" cried Miranda, pointing toward everyone waiting on the shore.

AJ, Emma and Spike were waving to them enthusiastically, but AJ was the only one soaked to the skin, and then they noticed a lot of the adults were wet too.

The reason for their sogginess quickly became apparent as the boat glided into shore. The beach was so steep that the boat couldn't land. The pilot jumped from the canoe and tried to pull it further up the sand, fighting the waves that were trying to pulling the boat back out to sea. All the time the pilot was waving at everyone to dismount into the water.

Jackson, Ryan and Griffin all hurried into the sea to help. Reggie leaped off into the water too. Griffin and Ryan grabbed the side of the canoe to help the pilot steady it against the waves.

Reggie quickly lifted Gabby from the boat and onto the beach into Kendall's waiting arms. Marissa gave Bianca a worried look before jumping from the boat herself. She couldn't wait to be carried ashore, not when Gabby needed her.

Jackson lifted Erica from the canoe and carried her to safety. Reggie came back to do the same for Opal. Then Jackson returned to lift Miranda onto the beach to be with Gabby and Marissa. Finally Reggie returned to rescue Bianca. Ryan let go of the boat so he could throw Bianca's crutches onto the sand where AJ and Spike quickly retrieved them. He then got together with Reggie to help carry Bianca from the canoe.

Once they had waded ashore the pilot jumped easily back into his boat, waved goodbye and then paddled back out to sea.

Bianca found her feet as the boys helpfully brought her crutches. Unfortunately it was quickly noticed, as the crutches sank into the sand, that she wasn't going to get very far, very easily.

"I think we are going to have to keep carrying you." said Griffin, looking in concern at her leg as she struggled to keep her balance.

Bianca frowned. That was not what she wanted to hear; but there was no way she could climb the sand bank on her own.

"If you must." she sighed.

All of the men shared a look, and Reggie and Griffin were the ones to step forward to help to lift her up between them.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked scanning the seashore for clues. The sun was almost beyond the horizon, it was going to be dark soon.

Cara and Scott were higher up the beach.

"Can you see anything?" Ryan called, climbing the steep sand bank to join them.

"The resort's just here!" Cara called back, pointing over the ridge and through the trees. "I can see the lights."

…

The group trudged through the sand towards the cluster of Beach houses built around a beautifully manicure garden.

"They could have dropped us closer." sighed Camilla as she laboured along with Ayesha in her arms.

"Not really." explained Jackson. "The beach houses face the lagoon which isn't accessible from the sea."

Marissa was having a similar struggle carrying a much heavier Gabby through the deep sand. Scott had hung back to offer his help, but Gabby wouldn't let anyone else carry her. If mommy couldn't do it then momma was next best.

AJ and Spike were still carrying one of Bianca's crutches each, although they had turned it into a game and were trailing the ends in the sand to make patterns.

The staff were waiting the courtyard with trays of food and drink and wearing wide smiles. That is until they spotted Bianca being carried. Fearing there had been an injury they dropped their trays and hurried over to help.

Explanations and apologies followed and it took people a while to notice a surprising face was there amongst the island staff.

Kendall was the first to recognise her.

"Francois! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. It was Bianca's old nanny who had left almost a year ago to go and live in France.

Miranda, AJ and Spike all gave a cheer when they noticed her.

"Francois!" gasped Bianca too. "…How?"

"Erica called me." Francois explained. "She wanted to organise help with childcare so that everyone would have the chance at a holiday. How could I say no?"

"Well it's great to see you." said Marissa peering over Gabby's huddle shoulder.

Noticing the youngest Montgomery's condition Francois looked concerned.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. She's sea sick. But she'll get better now there is no more sea… _Won't you Gabby… you'll get better now there is no more sea?"_

Gabby didn't even lift her head.

…

Bianca was put down once they had reached the gravel paths of the resort garden. She looked tired, embarrassed by the attention and unhappy.

It seemed they had arrived, but it wasn't the exciting or romantic adventure it was supposed to be.

"Which one's our bungalow?" Bianca asked. "Do we just pick one?"

"You are here in one of the family cabins." said Francois pointing to one of the furthest cabins. "And your luggage is waiting for you."

"Thank you." said Marissa. Gabby was still an unhappy weight in her arms. "Come on baby-girl, let's get you cleaned up and tucked into bed and you'll feel better in the morning."

Gabby only moaned unhappily.

"Miranda, AJ… come on its bedtime for you too." called Bianca.

"Aw, Binks." moaned AJ. "I want to explore the island."

"Maybe in the morning." said Bianca, reaching to shepherd him towards the house. "It's been a long day, you and Miranda need to dry off, and we all need a rest. Say good night to everyone please."

"Good night." chorused Miranda and AJ, before heading to their temporary new home.

"Good night all." said Bianca wearily, before following. She didn't meet her mother's eyes as she spoke.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." said Kendall. "We need to be rested for the big day tomorrow."

There were murmurs of agreement as the groups slowly split apart and were directed to their respective bungalows.

Erica didn't move. She couldn't take her eyes from the door her youngest daughter had disappeared through. Today couldn't have gone worse if she'd tried. How would she make her peace with Bianca now..?

…

As she stared in contemplation she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see Jackson smiling down at her.

"Hey." he said. "Why the long face? Tomorrow I am going to make you the happiest woman in the world."

Looking up at his handsome grin Erica could only smile back.

"You already have." she sighed.

"That's more like it!" he said bending down for a kiss; a kiss that lingered.

"Oh-no!" exclaimed Opal stepping between them. "None of that! It's bed-time! Jackson, you go off to the 'Bachelor' cabin… Go on… Go! And Erica you come with me."

"Opal… we're adults…" began Erica confused by her friend's intervention.

"No… no…" said Opal, shaking her head. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Look what happened last time when you ignored the superstition – there was no wedding and Erica had an awful time! Now shoo Jackson… after tomorrow she's all yours but tonight she on her own."

The pair shared a look. Opal wasn't wrong about the disaster their last attempt at marriage was.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Erica, with a sad smile.

Jackson's smile grew a little rakish and he bowed and kissed her dashingly on the hand.

"Until then, my love! I shall be counting the hours!"

…

_That night Erica lay awake, but she wasn't nervous about her wedding day, she was nervous about her daughter. Her thoughtlessness had once more condemned Bianca to embarrassment and distress. Why didn't she choose a simple ceremony at home? Why did she think this grand expensive resort would be a better option? Her stomach turned a little when she remembered her reason… Back then it had been an attempt to get Bianca far away where Marissa couldn't reach her…._

_Erica groaned and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a disaster. She only had to hope tomorrow would be better._

…


	600. Chapter 600 : Give her a smile

As bad as the day had been for Bianca, the night wasn't looking to get any better. It had taken a long time to get Gabby to settle once she was showered and changed and tucked into bed. And then AJ was so excited about the sail boat and the island that he had to be told to turn out his light and get back to bed four times. Miranda was the only one who was sleeping soundly.

Bianca was lying awake staring blindly at the window, the dark of the night causing her reflection to gaze back at her from the glass.

Bianca was so lost in thought she didn't realise she had disturbed Marissa until she felt the heat of a soft finger trail from her neck to her shoulder blade.

She looked up to see Marissa's worried smile reflected beside her in the darkened window glass.

"Where did you go just now?" Marissa asked.

"I'm just wondering why we're here." Bianca sighed.

Marissa's lips turned up in one corner.

"Are you thinking of taking up philosophy?"

Once she realised what she'd said, Bianca tried to smile at her girlfriend's bad joke, but her heart wasn't really in it.

"You should be sleeping." said Marissa. "It's a big day tomorrow… today now!"

Bianca nodded.

"I know." she said, turning so she could face Marissa. "I've been waiting for years for my mom to finally see sense and marry her Uncle Jack. and stand by him. But after everything that has happened…" Bianca sighed. "Oh, I know mom was now trying to be nice, and is desperately trying to win back my good will; but it isn't happening… It doesn't feel right wishing her and Uncle Jack well if she couldn't do the same for you and me."

"Hey, it's okay! I know it's been a hard day." said Marissa reaching out to stroke a strand of hair from Bianca's cheek. "How can I help?"

"I don't know… I just can't sleep." Bianca admitted.

Marissa sat up and took Bianca's hand. Her expression was suddenly a strange combination of scared and serious. Bianca hadn't seen this look on Marissa's face for a long time.

"Bianca. I want you to listen to me." stammered Marissa. She was biting her lip anxiously.

"Okay." said Bianca nervously sitting up beside her.

Marissa was watching her intently. Was something wrong?

Seeing her fear, Marissa smiled.

"Not like that." she said.

Marissa reached for the heart pendant around her neck and took a deep breath.

"When you gave me this necklace, it was one of the most beautiful gifts I had ever received. You gave me your heart… and you meant it. You trusted me to be its keeper and I love you for that." said Marissa, her words racing from her lips, as they always did when she was nervous. "You gave me that music box as well. You found us the perfect home! You give me so much and it is always the most… _I said beautiful didn't I?_...the most incredible, thoughtful gifts… I wanted to do the same for you."

"You don't need to give me anything." said Bianca. "Just having you in my life is gift enough."

Marissa gave a self-conscious laugh.

"I hope you don't mean that." Marissa said. She reached into the bedside cabinet, pulling out a small flat jewellery box. She held it in front of her and she was so on edge her hands were actually shaking. "I wanted to give you something as important as the necklace you gave me; something to show how much you mean to me." She opened the box to reveal a bracelet; a thick silver chain with a large oval bead suspended from it. The bead was exquisitely decorated in intricate enamel work.

"It's beautiful." said Bianca.

Marissa removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around Bianca's wrist. Her hands were still shaky, so much so that she could barely fasten the catch.

"I… um… was inspired by the story our kids wrote for us with the princess and the blacksmith's daughter… Like you were for the heart necklace… I wanted to give my smile. But then I thought why stop there. You should have all our smiles!"

Marissa's anxious fingers pressed a silver catch on the bead and it opened, revealing itself to be a locket. The locket concertinaed out to reveal four small photographs of Marissa, Miranda, AJ and Gabby; all smiling.

Bianca gasped in delight.

"It's… it's perfect." said Bianca in wonder. "When did you do this?"

"Not long ago. I was just looking for the right moment to present it to you."

"And the right moment is now."

"Is it?" Marissa asked still nervous.

"No." repeated Bianca, emphasising her words. "The right moment _is_ now."

Bianca found a full smile, her first one that day. She leaned in and kissed Marissa softly on the lips.

"I love you so much." said Bianca accentuating each statement with more kisses. "Thank you… thank you… thank you… It's perfect, just like you!"

"It's just small thing." said Marissa modestly, her fingers brushing the bracelet as Bianca carefully folded the locket and refastened the clasp.

"It's huge and it's wonderful." said Bianca. "It's our family… which makes it the most precious gift in the world."

They kissed again and embraced and eventually Marissa rested her forehead against Bianca's,

"So you like it?"

"I love it!"

Marissa sat back so she could examine Bianca's face. She traced a finger down her cheek to the little dimple formed by Bianca's smile… a smile that wasn't there moments ago.

"So do you know why you are here now?" Marissa asked, referring back to Bianca's earlier musings.

"Mom's wedding." said Bianca with a sigh as her smile suddenly dampened again. "I can't escape it." As she moved the new bracelet jangled on her wrist and a new thought filled her head. "…But whatever mom has tried to do, I still have you guys. I'm not here for her; I'm here for you and kids. They deserved to have the best time they can possibly have… and I have to make sure that happens!" Bianca turned and gazed at Marissa who was still watching her with a nervous smile. "I bet the girls will look adorable tomorrow."

"They will. They will look like two princesses" said Marissa, pleased to see Bianca's smile returning. "And AJ will be very dapper in his suit."

"They are going to have a wonderful day."

"We all will." insisted Marissa. "Just you wait and see."

"Well it's had a good start." said Bianca, fingering her new bracelet.

"Then it can only get better." said Marissa with a grin. "And you? Are you better?"

"Yeah." said Bianca, rewarding Marissa with a beautiful smile. "Thanks to you. Thanks to your smile."

…


	601. Chapter 601 : Happiness

AJ opened his eyes and just for a moment he didn't know where he was…

And then he remembered.

At record breaking speed AJ leaped from his bed to the window. The sun was rising over the horizon and he could see passed green palm fronds to a beach of white sand and sparkling blue water beyond.

He pushed his nose to the glass. He desperately wanted to be out there… but he didn't want to get into trouble. Binks had been quite cross when she told him to go to bed for the fourth time last night. He'd made the plan to lay out his t-shirt and trunks ready for the sea in the morning. Bianca had caught him and that was his last warning.

AJ stared longingly at the beach…

If he was quiet he could go out just as far as the veranda, that wouldn't be so bad would it?

…

The cabin door opened with a creak that set AJ's teeth on edge, but the moment it did he felt the warm breeze on his face he couldn't resist stepping outside. His nose was filled with the scent of salt air, flowers and fruit. He took two steps to the edge of the veranda his eyes drawn to the blue of the water.

"Hey, Buddy. What are you doing up?"

AJ almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Bianca's quiet voice behind him.

Bianca was sitting by the window on a porch swing. She was still in her dressing gown.

"I just wanted to see." he said nervously. Was he in trouble?

Bianca smiled and patted the seat beside her.

"It _is_ beautiful here." said Bianca.

AJ wandered over and sat beside her.

Bianca gave him a welcome grin and put her arm around his shoulder.

"So why are you up so early?" Bianca asked.

"I woke and remembered where we were and…"

"…You just wanted to see." finished Bianca.

AJ looked out at the water. It was a still clear blue lake bordered by a circle of distant rocks that held back the white tipped waves that crashed beyond them.

"Why is it so still?" he asked.

"It's a lagoon. The sea can't get to it, just like our boat couldn't get to it yesterday. But it's cooler than that." said Bianca. "That lagoon is formed from the crater of extinct volcano. This resort is built on the widest edge of a volcano."

"Is it going to blow up?"

Bianca laughed.

"I don't think so. That would be a Pine Valley disaster in the extreme if my mom chose a get married on an ancient volcano just as it was about to explode! We're safe here AJ. The lava that made this island has moved on to make new islands far away."

AJ leaned forward when he spotted a small hut all alone on the rocks on the far shore.

"Are we really the only people here on the island?"

"It's just us and the staff." confirmed Bianca.

"Then who lives there?" he asked pointing to the distant building.

"Ah that is the honeymoon cabin." said Bianca. "It is where my mom and Uncle Jack will be staying after the wedding for a few days while we have fun in the resort."

"Oh, it's where they get romantic." said AJ nodding in understanding.

"That's right."

"It's a cool island." concluded AJ.

"It has its moments." said Bianca. "So I didn't ask before, did you have fun yesterday?"

AJ's eyes sparkled.

"Oh it was… awesome! We sailed… It was the most beautiful yacht in the world! It was _yare_…" he said lovingly.

"Yare?"

"It means a boat that's quick and nimble. Uncle Jack taught me that."

"You're learning a lot from your sailing lessons with Uncle Jack then." said Bianca, grinning at his enthusiasm.

"The captain even let me hold tiller!" exclaimed AJ. "When I get my boat it's gonna be one just like that."

He had a huge beaming grin on his face.

"You're getting a boat?" asked Bianca.

AJ nodded his head enthusiastically.

"When I'm older I'm going to sail all round the world."

"Wow." said Bianca. "That sounds like an adventure."

"I know Gabby doesn't like boats. So when she visits I'm going to make sure that the water is flat and there no wind so the boat doesn't rock and she doesn't get sick."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"Oh I want you to visit my boat too; and mom; and Miranda." said AJ, looking at Bianca eagerly. "You can stay if you want. We can sail around the world together."

Bianca pulled him closer to her side.

"You know your dad was a sailor for a while. When he came back from the sea, that's when he met your mom. It must in the genes."

"And you've been all round the world too. You went and lived in France."

"Yeah. I did."

"So I'm gonna be like you too."

"I guess you are."

AJ lent into her arms and rested his head on her chest as they turned to watch the distant water.

"I don't want to be like my dad. I want to be like you." AJ said softly. "I want to be brave like you."

Bianca stroked her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I think you are already very brave." said Bianca. "I heard about how your ninja kick saved the day when we were held hostage at the hospital. And know how you stood up to your dad when he was drunk. You stood up in court." Bianca playfully tickled his side. "_You snuck out of the cabin when a specifically told you not to get up until at least eight o'clock…_"

"Sorry…" squeaked AJ, wriggling from her playful prodding.

Bianca relented and her face grew serious once more.

"I think you are a very brave young man. So don't you worry about that Buddy, okay? If you want to sail around the world I have no doubt that one day you will do it!"

"And you'll come and visit me?"

"Just you try and stop me!"

…

The veranda door opened with a creak and AJ and Bianca turned to see Marissa in her dressing gown, carrying a bleary eyed Gabby in her arms.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked. She'd come looking for Bianca and was surprised to see AJ there as well.

"We were talking about boats." said Bianca.

"Well Gabby was asking for you." said Marissa. Gabby was already wriggling in her grasp to try and reach her mommy.

Bianca held out her arms to take her youngest daughter.

"Good morning baby. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gabby snuggling into a comfortable spot on her mommy's lap.

Marissa's attention was still on Bianca.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long." said Bianca. "I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

The veranda door creaked again and a new sleepy soul appeared.

"Mommy?" moaned Miranda, rubbing her tired eyes as she stepped out into the sunshine.

"Morning." said Bianca. "Did you sleep okay?"

Miranda nodded. Half asleep, she leaned into Marissa's side for a morning cuddle.

"In that case," said Bianca, sitting up. "I think we need to get dressed and down to the beach. What would you say to a quick dip in the lagoon before breakfast?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed AJ.

"Okay." said Miranda, still not quite as awake as her birthday-twin.

"Well go and put your swim suits on then." said Bianca. She nudged AJ. _"The ones you were laying out at eleven o'clock last night when you should have been asleep!"_

AJ gave her a guilty grimace, before dashing off to change. Gabby wriggled from her mommy's lap and hurried after him. Miranda followed at a slightly slower rate.

Marissa stayed in the doorway, with her arms crossed as she stared at Bianca.

"So, did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little." said Bianca.

"And you're ready for the rest of today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Marissa could tell from Bianca's expression it was only half a joke. She sighed in defeat; Bianca was clearly not in a mood to be forthcoming.

"I'll go and make sure the kids are alright then." she said turning back to the cabin.

"No wait… don't go!" Bianca cried.

Marissa turned back, Bianca's cheeks had suddenly turning a deep crimson.

"I need your help." she said.

"What's wrong?"

Bianca planted her feet on the ground to stand and as she did the swing seat swung back and her right foot slid out from under her.

"The reason I've been here most of the night is because I can't actually get out of this chair."

Marisa wasn't sure whether to laugh or be mad.

"You are an idiot." she sighed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

Marissa stepped closer.

"Come here…"

Marissa wrapped her arms under Bianca's shoulders as Bianca's arms looped around her neck.

"On three. One… two… three…"

Bianca was hauled to her feet.

"You are lucky your girlfriend works out." quipped Marissa once Bianca was standing.

"I know." said Bianca with a flirty grin. Her arms were still around Marissa's neck as Marissa's hands slipped to her hips.

Marissa rewarded her with a kiss.

"You know you still have to do your morning work-out."

"We can do that at the beach too."

Marissa gazed thoughtfully into Bianca's eyes.

"And you're sure you're up for that?"

"Hmm-hmm. Besides, I know for a fact that you packed your red bikini."

Marissa grinned and closed the gap for another kiss.

"Well that's alright then."

…


	602. Chapter 602 : Breakfast

**Happy Monday! Thank you for all the great review last week.**

**Erica's big day is approaching - because of this there won't be another chapter until Thursday as I want to get it right not rushed...**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Jackson and Erica's wedding day arrives...**

...

Kendall thought a morning walk around the island would be best way to burn off her boy's energy before the wedding. As they headed towards the shore of the lagoon Spike pointed excitedly.

"They're already in the water! Can we swim too? Can we? Can we?"

Kendall certainly hadn't expected to see the sight of her sister and family, already up and about. AJ and Miranda were splashing about in the lagoon while Bianca was on the nearby decking that formed a jetty out over the water. Marissa with a little help from Gabby, was taking her through her morning physio routine.

Kendall smiled. Maybe her sister was going to let herself have some fun at last.

"Okay," she said nodding back towards the bungalow they had just vacated. "Let go find our swim suits!"

…

Erica emerged late with Opal. She had arranged for the wedding breakfast to be served in the large dining hall that stood at the top end of the resort village. She was making the arrangements with the steward when she heard a squeal coming from the shore.

Erica and Opal followed the path until they were in sight of the lagoon. Erica saw at once that her family and guests were all there on the wide beach. Kendall, Cara, Camilla were sunbathing in a row on the sand. Scott and Griffin had found a Frisbee somewhere and were dashing about much more energetically than was necessary so early in the morning. Bianca was sitting at the edge of the beach, her leg brace behind her, well out of the sand. Gabby, Ian and Ayesha were busy burying her legs in the beach and turning her legs into a mermaid's tail. The older kids were playing some sort of diving game with Marissa, Reggie and Ryan in the lagoon while Jackson was shouting encouragement from the shore.

Opal's hand suddenly fell in front of Erica's eyes.

"You can't see the groom before the wedding."

Erica sighed and turned away.

"They look like they are having fun."

"They do."

"…Even Bianca."

Opal gave her a sad smile.

"She'll forgive you soon, I'm sure."

"Until then I need make sure she's happy."

Erica turned to the steward.

"I've changed my mind. Can breakfast be served on the beach? And I'll have a tray sent my room."

"We can do that." said the steward.

"Make that a tray for two, served on the veranda." said Opal. She put an arm around her gal-pals shoulder. "Your maid of honour takes her job very seriously. We'll watch the fun from a distance; I don't think that would count. And then we can start to get you dressed."

Erica took a deep, excited breath.

"It's the big day."

"At last." said Opal.

"At last." Erica agreed.

…

Kendall sat up when the breakfast started to be set up under the gazebo on the end of the jetty. Camilla and Cara had abandoned her a moment ago to join Griff and Scott's Frisbee game.

"What's this?" she called to a passing waiter.

"Miss Kane requested for breakfast to be served."

Kendall got up and scanned the beach. Jackson was nearby so she wandered over in his direction.

"Hey, do you know where mom is? She's ordered Breakfast."

Jackson join her in scanning the beach, there really wasn't anywhere she could hide.

"Opal was very determined that we weren't to see each other before the wedding. It's Bad Luck. Maybe she's hiding."

"Come to think of it, Opal isn't here either." said Kendall.

Jackson turned to look back and finally spotted the two women sat outside their bungalow.

"There they are." he said, resisting the urge to point.

"It seems a shame they are missing out."

"Yeah it does."

Kendall turned to the water in time to watch Spike bobbing up from his turn to dive with his hand holding aloft a large shell.

She waved her hands in applause. He couldn't wear his cochlea implant in the water so he wouldn't hear her clapping.

Behind her she knew her sister was slowly being buried by her youngest son. If there was one thing Ian enjoyed more than making mischief, that was digging holes.

"It's lovely here." said Kendall. "The perfect spot for a wedding and a holiday."

"It is." said Jackson. He then put his arm around her shoulder. "But there is something we might need your help with later. Are you game?"

…


	603. Chapter 603 : Bridesmaids

Gabby, Miranda and Ayesha were waiting in turn for Opal to do their hair and make-up. They were all looking pretty in their pink bridesmaid's dresses and all very excited as well. Opal was currently attempting to style Gabby's hair into two neat French plaits but it wasn't easy as the little girl just couldn't sit still.

Bianca had been doing her best to keep her youngest daughter distracted, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Marissa in her green bridesmaid's dress.

"You look beautiful." Bianca gasped.

"And you will too when you get ready." said Marissa. "I'll take over here. Kendall is laying out your dress as we speak." She kissed Bianca's cheek as motivation. "Now stop lolly-gagging and get dressed!"

"_Lolly-gagging_?" said Bianca with a smirk; amused by her girlfriend's turn of phrase

"Yeah mommy!" cried Miranda, waiting for her turn on the make-up chair. "I want to see your dress."

"Yeah!" cried Gabby, clapping and bouncing excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa… sit still." pleaded Opal. "I'm almost done."

….

When Bianca entered the other room she found Kendall dressed and ready, looking as beautiful as Marissa had in their mother's choice of bridesmaid's dress. Bianca sighed; she really was the last to get ready.

Kendall had laid out her sister's gown just as Marissa described and was now putting out the unfortunately flat green silk slipper that she would have to wear with her brace.

"So," said Kendall giving her sister a grin. "Have you worked out your speech yet?"

"We're doing that?" asked Bianca. When their mother and Jackson got married the last time, under the banyan trees in Florida, all of their children had taken a turn to say a few words before their parent's exchanged their vows.

"It's traditional." said Kendall with a grin.

"You know most people don't have traditions for their parent's weddings."

"Well I think it's nice. It's a good way to celebrate." said Kendall brightly. "So have you got a speech?"

"I've got something worked out." said Bianca.

Kendall held her sister by the shoulders to look her in the eye.

"You're not going ruin this for mom?"

"No… I wouldn't do that. Like I said I've worked something out."

Kendall looked from Bianca to the dress on the bed.

"So shall we get dressed?"

"I can manage." said Bianca.

"I'm sure you can, but big sisters are allowed to fuss. I'm sure it written down in the unwritten rules somewhere."

"You can't write down unwritten rules." said Bianca with a laugh.

"True." said Kendall.

"I can get myself dressed." said Bianca. "I'm not that useless."

"I never said you were." said Kendall holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll give you a minute if you want. I wanted to go and take pictures of your little angels any way…"

"Good." said Bianca.

"…But I'll be back soon."

Bianca wanted to playfully kick her sister out of the door, but had to settle on hobbling over to where her green dress lay. One thing you couldn't deny about Erica Kane was her good taste in clothes. The fabric was exquisitely soft and the design, elegant and simple.

Bianca pulled off her sun dress and then sat down on the bed. She pulled the gown on over her head and smoothed down the skirt. The only difficult part of the dress was the fastenings, a row of silk buttons down the back. Stretching behind she couldn't reach all of them.

Just then she heard the door open behind her. Kendall had obviously come back just as she said she would.

"I take it back." said Bianca. "I need your help."

"Of course." said a voice Bianca wasn't expecting.

Bianca turned round suddenly.

"Mom?"

…

Erica Kane was standing in the doorway wearing the most astounding bridal gown. The bodice was dotted in tiny embroidered and beaded flowers, her skirt a cascade of white silk.

"Wow." was all Bianca could manage.

"Do you want my help?" Erica asked stepping closer to help with the buttons.

Bianca wasn't in the position to say no, so instead she pulled her hair to one side to allow her mother access to her back.

"What's that?" Erica asked noticing the bracelet on Bianca's wrist as she pulled her hair aside. "Is it new?"

"Marissa gave it to me last night." explained Bianca, as her mother fastened the buttons of her gown.

"She has good taste."

"I know." said Bianca. The words left her mouth a little more accusatory than she had intended.

Erica secured the last button and then tapped her daughter's hand to let her know she was done and she could let down her hair.

"I am sorry." said Erica stepping round to where Bianca could see her properly.

"I know… You keep saying…"

"And I will say it every day until you believe me."

"And if I believe you this time?" said Bianca. "How long will it be before you interfere again: in my life, in Kendall's? You can never leave well enough alone."

"I'm your mother." said Erica. "I just want to see you happy."

"I am happy." said Bianca. "This is what happy looks like these days. I'm sorry if it's not what you're expecting."

Erica's eyes dropped to Bianca's left leg without her meaning to.

Bianca pulled the skirt down to cover her brace.

"I'm sorry about that too." Erica said. "You don't think, every day, that I don't wonder what would have happened if I'd gone to the police with those threatening letters. The shooting might never have happened… The nightmare of the last two years might never have happened…"

"It wasn't all a nightmare." Bianca said.

"You have Marissa_."_ said Erica, nodding in understand. "But I am sorry."

"Thank you…" said Bianca and for a second Erica thought that she had finally made her peace. And then Bianca added. "…for helping with the dress_._"

Erica looked into her daughter's eyes. Maybe there was still hope.

"I want to do something for you and Marissa." said Erica. "I talked to Jack and he agrees…"

"We don't need anything from you, mom."

"I know. But I want to give you a gift just the same. An offering of peace. What you do with it is up to you."

…

Once the bridesmaids were ready, Opal had her camera in hand as she directed them all to stand together: Erica in the centre; Gabby, Miranda and Ayesha in their pink dresses in the front; Kendal and Camilla on the left; Bianca and Marissa on the right.

"Should we have our flowers?" Camilla asked. She'd been delighted to be included as a bridesmaid.

"That would certainly be an idea." said Opal turning to the large florist's box on the table. "Your bouquets are just here…"

They all queued to collect their flowers. Opal had made the bouquets with a combination of orchids, lilies and broad leaves. Bianca faltered though; she couldn't hold flowers and her crutches.

"Oh, I made something special for you." said Opal noticing her pause. She hurried to the curtains in the corner of the room. She did a grand reveal of a pair of hot pink crutches wrapped in lime green ribbon, festooned with the same lilies, orchids and leaves as the bouquets.

Bianca had never seen anything more hideously gaudy in her entire life.

She fixed a wide Cheshire grin for Opal's sake.

"They're lovely." she said.

She noticed Marissa across the room supress a laugh.

"Well try them out." said Opal, bringing them forward to Bianca to take. Obediently Bianca dropped her sensible black crutches and replaced them with Opal's creations. They were a lot lower than she was used to and the flowers got in the way of the grips.

"Wonderful." said Opal, delighted.

"They might need a bit of adjustment." said Bianca, she couldn't quite straighten her back anymore and she wasn't sure she would be able to walk very far like this.

"Of course, but you're alright for the photograph."

"Sure." said Bianca. Only she wasn't and had to resort to using her black crutches to get herself back to the corner to stand with the others. Only then could she stand with the floral ones again.

As they lined up for the pose Marissa reached back and gave Bianca's hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Don't worry." she whispered. "We'llwe fix them."'

…

Adjusting the pink crutches the three notches needed meant destroying most of Opal's work. So Marissa and Bianca took one each to redecorate them, a little more tastefully this time. Bianca has stripped off most of the flowers and was tying a few small blooms under the handle using a length of the green ribbon. She was just realising she didn't have enough hands to hold the flowers and tie the knot when a finger appeared at just the right moment.

It was Kendall.

"Thanks." said Bianca.

"Unwritten rules of older sisters, remember." said Kendall smiling as Bianca tied her bow.

"There that's better." said Bianca, standing her crutch up to make sure the flowers didn't slip.

"Lovely." said Kendall in agreement.

Bianca then felt her sister watching her with an obvious question on her lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if mom had a chance to speak to you yet."

Bianca gave her sister a funny look.

"You know about that?" she said suspiciously. Then a new thought filled her head. "Wait, did you set me up? Did you send mom in to help me dress?"

"I do. And I did." said Kendall. "And..?"

Kendall raised her brows expectantly

"And I'm thinking about it." answered Bianca.

Kendall nudged her in the ribs.

"Only thinking?"

Bianca gave a snort.

"Planning maybe?"

…


	604. Chapter 604 : Jobs for the boys

AJ was feeling very grown up in his suit and tie. He had been given the job of usher and was determined to get it right.

Jackson and Erica were getting married at the end of the jetty, over the lagoon. It was beautiful place for a wedding. AJ counted and recounted the chairs that had been laid out under the Gazebo. There was a row of three chairs at the front on both sides and then three rows of two chairs behind. He had worked out in his head where he wanted everyone to sit and was leading each guest one at a time to their seats. AJ was taking his job as head usher very seriously. He made Spike his deputy and gave him the job of handing out the flowers to the guests; button holes for the men and wrist corsages for the ladies. The trouble was there weren't all that many guests.

Griffin and Cara were sitting on the back row on the groom's side. He put them together as they were brother and sister. Ryan and Emma were sitting the row in front. Emma wasn't very happy because she wasn't a bridesmaid. Cara and Ryan were trying to convince her that it was just as important to be a guest and she looked very pretty in her powder pink dress, but she didn't look convinced. The next two chairs were empty for Camilla and Ayesha and then the front row was reserved for Reggie, who was best man and Spike and AJ.

On the bride's side, Francois was sitting on the back row with Ian, who was already fidgeting. In the row in front Uncle Scott was sitting on his own. When the wedding began AJ thought his mom should sit beside him because they were sort of family, and then Uncle Scott wouldn't be lonely. The next row was for Gabby and Miranda and then Opal, Binks and Kendall would be on the front three chairs behind Erica.

AJ was worried though because he wasn't allowed to show the bridesmaid to their seats when the wedding began and they might sit in the wrong places and ruin his plan. Spike was the one to have the great idea of putting their names on the seats. So AJ and Spike had found paper scissors and pens and were busy writing place cards, while sitting on the floor behind Francois chair. There was a brief moment of confusion when they realised both Spike and AJ and written a card to for 'Mom' but AJ fixed it by writing 'AJ's' in front of his card.

"I think you have to go and find your seats." prompted Francois, turning round in her seat. "The wedding's about to start."

AJ and Spike quickly put out their name cards and then took their seats on the front row.

…

Reggie was standing at the front of the gazebo with his dad.

"So are you nervous." he asked straightening Jackson's crooked button hole.

"Why would I be nervous?" Jackson asked.

"Well, we've been here before."

"We have." said Jackson. "But they say practice makes perfect."

Reggie grinned at the quip.

Jackson returned the favour and straightened Reggie's flower.

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous as hell." said Reggie. "I figure one of us should be."

Jackson laughed.

"Well I'll let you into a secret." he said. "This cool calm exterior is hiding a quivering wreck. My hands are sweating. I feel like I've forgotten my vows… But I'm not worried because I am also the happiest man on earth."

Reggie patted his dad on the back.

"I'm glad to hear that!"

Suddenly the first cord of Mendelsohn's wedding march sounded.

"Show time." said Reggie stepping back to his place behind his father. "Good luck…"

…


	605. Chapter 605 :Erica and Jackson's wedding

As soon as the first chord of Mendelsohn's wedding march sounded, every head turned to the foot of the jetty. The wedding party was to cross from the nearest bungalow. First to appear were Gabby and Ayesha, followed closely by Miranda. The two littlest ones were sprinkling rose petals along the path while Miranda's job was to keep them moving forward in the right direction. Gabby and Ayesha got quite carried away with the petal throwing. The guests suppressed grins as Ayesha, with a very serious face, was adding 'swooshing' noises as she went.

Before the kids reached the jetty the second wave of bridesmaids had appeared. Kendall and Camilla followed by Bianca and Marissa side by side. Bianca's pace was slow and steady with her new, now less flamboyantly decorated crutches. Marissa had a supportive hand on her back to keep her stable on the uneven path.

There was a collective gasp when at last Erica emerged holding Opal's arm. Opal had created her own colourful twist to her bridesmaids dress by adding to the ensemble a hot pink bolero jacket and a pink pill box hat. But everyone only had eyes for Erica. Her white gown almost glowed, the diamonds at her throat and ears sparkled in the sunlight, her glossy hair was curled and sculpted on top of her head and accented with small flowers; she was stunning. Her smile was just beaming as her eyes met Jackson's and she took her first step from the porch.

Erica walked gracefully along the petal strewn path her eyes never straying from Jackson's. Jackson watched her, his own smile wide and bright.

Erica reached his side and took his hand.

"You look beautiful." whispered Jackson.

"For you." Erica whispered in return.

"When you're ready." said the registrar breaking the spell.

Jackson and Erica turned to face him as the bridesmaids moved to find their seats.

"Welcome Erica and Jackson, and welcome to all their friends and family. We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of two people in the most joyous of bonds. If anyone knows why this man and this woman should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a blissful silence, although wary from past experience both Jackson and Erica did turn back to check.

"Very good." said the registrar light-heartedly, "It's always a relief."

"Don't we know it." mumbled Jackson.

"Now let us continue." said the registrar. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"We do." said Kendall and Bianca together.

"And who gives this man to be wed?"

"I do." said Reggie.

"Now as I understand it, it is traditional for the family to say a few words before the vows are exchanged…"

The registrar nodded to Reggie who turned to the guests, pulling at his collar and nervously clearing his throat.

"Now any of you here will know how honoured I am to call this man my father." said Reggie giving Jackson a proud, broad grin. "He took me in. He took me out of a bad situation. He saved my life I am sure of it! And for what he has given me I only want the very best for him in turn. He deserves all the happiness in the world and I am certain that, although they had had their stumbling blocks, Erica is the one to do that for him."

Reggie turned his attention to Erica.

"Erica, I once described you… I think… as fierce."

There were nods from Kendall, Bianca and Jackson.

"You are that," continued Reggie. "But you are also fiercely loyal and passionate and that's where it counts. I'm certain I read somewhere 'Home is the place you are happy to come back to'… I think it's clear you are both home for each other because here you both are again. And all of us gathered here want you to know how happy we are for you both."

Reggie stepped forward and kissed Erica's cheek and hugged his father and there was polite applause from the guests.

Reggie then turned back to the seated guests his grin a little cheesier.

"That is not all you'll hear from me though." he said pulling a letter from his breast pocket. "Now I know Lilly was sad that she couldn't be here today but she sent this letter which she would like me to read to you all…." Reggie cleared his throat again and then began to read. "_Dear Dad and Erica. I am sorry I cannot be at your wedding but I wanted to send you my words instead. When you were married the last time I wanted to tell you about the human heart. Even though it is red it is a good thing because it is where love comes from. I now know that the human heart beats 72 times a minute. That is a lot of heart beats in a lifetime – I like to think of all the love those hearts have produced to get you here to your wedding day. Together your hearts have beaten 4, 200,595,230 times approximately. I didn't know the times you were born so I couldn't work it out precisely. Erica I also remembered something else and I sent you something for your wedding day. It is our favourite colour – purple. The same colour your blue wrap went when I was scared by the red light and you saved me from being scared. I hope it makes you happy. I hope you are both happy because I am happy for you. Love from Lilly."_

Reggie holds up a small purple poodle on a key chain.

"I love it." said Erica.

"Thank you Lilly." said Jackson, sending his wishes into the ether.

Kendall took her cue to rise to her feet.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I just want to say how happy I am for you both. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy. Too many bad things have happened of late and we need to celebrate the good things. I am so happy that my mom and Uncle Jack are _finally_ tying the knot again. We've been here a few times before. But I think we all agree that we hope that this time it sticks."

This comment received a round of applause and good humoured laughter.

"Mom, it's taken us a while to get where we are today. You and me bumped heads… _a lot_, back in the day. But now I couldn't be prouder to call you my mom. And Uncle Jack… I'm very much looking forward to calling you dad again. You stood by me after Zack died… and when we almost lost mom… and I'm very grateful for that." Kendall felt a tear pricking at the corner of her eyes and her voice caught as the emotion took over. "I just want you both happy." sobbed Kendall. She turned to look at her sister too. "I want us all to be happy."

"And we will be, we will be." said Erica stepping forward to give her daughter a comforting hug. Jackson moved forward too and enclosed his long arms around both of them.

After a moment Kendall stepped back, embarrassed, wiping her tears from her cheek.

"Oh god, sorry." she said, trying to make light. "I'm crying and the wedding's hardly started."

Bianca stood up next, placing a comforting touch on Kendall's arm as she took her seat.

Bianca cleared her throat.

"Well I guess I get the last word." she said. "Now we know that there are a few people who couldn't be here who should be here, like Lilly… and like Zack. I am sure that they all looking down and are wishing you both well; Mona; Myrtle and Greenlee. It got me thinking to what they might say... I think my grandmother would say. _"We are a family and family is what makes you strong"._ And she would be right, we are already a family and this ties us together even more… Myrtle would say _"You've a ripe red one here!"_ which I think is Carnie for 'a good thing'. And mom and Uncle Jack you've got a good thing going on here, we can all see that… Greenlee would say, well she did say, _"Erica, you make my dad happy, then you make me happy"_. I think it's safe to say it's true, you both look so happy today. And Zack… Zack wouldn't say much, but I know he'd be smiling because deep down he was always a sucker for happy endings."

Bianca nodded her head to her mom and Jackson to indicate her speech was done, and took her seat. She hoped no one would notice that she had managed to do the whole thing without personally wishing her mother well. It felt like a trick, but she wasn't ready to forgive. Not yet. One look at Erica though and Bianca realised she had noticed, and she looked hurt.

Jackson squeezed Erica's hand and drew her towards him. It was his turn to speak.

"Erica. I love you. I've loved you for a long time although we have had many ups and downs over the years; a real roller coaster of a romance. But I'll be the first to admit I'm getting a little old for those kinds of thrill rides. It's not that I don't want excitement in my life. And believe me Erica; you still excite me, just as did it Paris when we first fell in love. But rather than a roller coaster, I wondered if we might be like a carousel. There may be ups and downs but they'll be manageable. The main thing is to always wind up back at the beginning again… together. Now I've finally got you I want to warn you I am never letting you go again. Not ever."

He kissed her hand tenderly.

Erica smiled back.

"I've realised lately that I'm very short sighted. I can never see a good thing when it's looking right at me. I never trust my luck. And Jack, I'm so lucky to have you. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. When I awoke from my coma, months ago now, I made a pact to put my family first… but I missed the fact that you are just as much a part of that family… you've always been a part of that family. You've been a father to my girls for so long it's about time we made it official. And besides I love you so much I don't want another day without you!"

Jackson and Erica shared an emotional smile.

The registrar then spoke up.

"Now, if you're ready, we have the exchange of rings."

Reggie patted his pockets and then handed them over.

Jackson took the first ring and slid it over Erica's finger.

"Repeat after me…" said the registrar, "I, Jackson Montgomery…"

"I, Jackson Montgomery…"

"Take thee, Erica Kane…"

"Take thee, Erica Kane…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To love, honour, and cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"To love, honour, and cherish for as long as we both shall live… and more besides."

"Erica." prompted the registrar.

Erica took her the other ring from Reggie and slipped it other Jackson's finger.

"I, Erica Kane…"

"I, Erica Kane…"

"Take thee Jackson Montgomery…"

"Take thee Jackson Montgomery…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To love honour and cherish for as long as we both shall live…"

"To love honour and cherish for as long as we both shall live…"

"With the exchange of these vows and these rings you have made a solemn binding promise in the presence of these witnesses." said the registrar. He smiled at them both "I now pronounce you husband and wife… You made kiss the bride."

Erica made a little bounce of joy before Jackson encircled her in his arms and kissed her warmly.

"About time too." sobbed Opal, standing and applauding, a tear of happiness trickling down her cheek.

…


	606. Chapter 606 : The First Dance

The dining lodge had been converted into a wedding fairy tale. The beams were draped in white satin and waterfalls of orchids and lilies spilled from every wall. The meal had been exceptional; the wedding speeches delightful and excruciating all at once. The cake had been cut and now that the tables had been cleared away, it was time for the first dance. The strains of _'A Thousand Years_' by Christina Perri filled the air as Erica and Jackson took to the floor. Their guests gave them a round of applause as they spun in slow circles sharing a loving gaze and sweet kisses.

After a moment Griffin moved to stand beside Kendall and took her hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Kendall laughed lightly and let him lead her to the floor.

Reggie put an arm around Camilla's shoulder. He kissed her cheek and nodded towards the dancers. Camilla nodded back. With a grin Reggie took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor.

Emma ran up and grabbed her dad's hand.

"Come on daddy, dance with me!"

Ryan had been chatting with Cara and gave her an apologetic look as Emma dragged him on to dance.

Cara turned and nudged Scott who was sat beside her. He was feeling a little out of place.

"Come on, we don't want to be left out." she said dragging him to the dance floor too.

Gabby and Ayesha were doing their own little dance and Ian was bouncing wildly along beside them to a tune of his own.

Spike was taking the dance much more very seriously. He had found a partner in Opal and with a frown of concentration, he watched his feet as they turned in a slow waltz.

AJ was left with Miranda and his face turned bright red when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance as well.

Bianca was sat on side-lines watching AJ and her girls, with a smile.

Marissa rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's show them how it's done." she said brightly.

"One dance." said Bianca as she stood and felt Marissa's strong arm slip around her waist. "Then I thought I might go and have a lie down.

"It's your mom's wedding."

"I know." said Bianca wrapping her arms around Marissa's neck. "But it's going to be a long day. I just need a break for a bit. I'm sure mom will understand."

She turned to were her mother was laughing in delight as Jackson did a little dip and they shared a brief kiss.

"See, I don't think she'll miss me."

Marissa sighed and ran her fingers through a curl of Bianca's hair, brushing from her shoulder.

"You know what's best."

Bianca smiled warmly and kissed Marissa's cheek.

"I love you, you know."

"I know."

Bianca gave her a thoughtful look and then kissed her on the lips for good measure.

"Don't look so worried." she insisted. "Everything is fine."

"You just need a break."

"Yeah." said Bianca. "I just need a break… If I'm not back in an hour you have my permission to come and find me."

…


	607. Chapter 607 : Exit and Ideas

Marissa watched Bianca leave the party with concern. Bianca hadn't even looked all that tired, maybe this was just an excuse to avoid her mother. She couldn't help but notice all the time Bianca moved towards the exit, not once did she even glance in Erica's yesterday Bianca was insisting she was here to have fun and there were moments that she let her guard down completely. And then when her mother was around the tension suddenly returned. She wasn't going to let her mom down easy that was for sure. She needed space and time but Erica was no good at recognising that. She had never actually seen Bianca lose her temper enough for it to show but Marissa was worried just the same. If anything was said now… it would be a hard thing to fix.

At least her girlfriend hadn't just walked out. She took the time to talk to the kids before she left; laughing at their jokes and kissing their brows. She also stopped and had a word with Francois and Opal. She was obviously asking them to watch the children so Marissa wouldn't have to do all the work herself.

Marissa had tried to be surreptitious with her gaze, but as Bianca reached the door she noticed she was being watched and gave her a grin.

The pause in the doorway was mistake though, if Bianca's goal was to avoid her mother. Erica chose that moment to pounce. She grabbed Bianca's arm and was talking urgently to her.

From across the room Marissa was trying to work out what was being said when Scott stepped into her field of view.

"So are we having fun yet?" he asked playfully.

Marissa was a little startled by his intrusion and didn't want to appear rude by peering past him, but she worried about what was going on with Bianca and her mom.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried by her reaction.

"I've got things on my mind." said Marissa.

"No Bianca?" Scott asked, turning round to try and see what Marissa was looking at.

"She's tired." explained Marissa. "She was just going for a lie down."

Bianca was still in the doorway with her mom; Erica's hand was still on her daughter's arm, but Marissa couldn't work out what was going on.

"But she's looking better." said Scott, referring to Bianca.

"Yeah…" said Marissa distractedly. _Was that a frown on Bianca's forehead? Should she go over and intervene?_

"It was a lovely ceremony."

"Yeah…" said Marissa still watching the scene playing out at the opposite side of the room. _Well at least Erica has let go of Bianca's arm now…_

"And the bridesmaids looked beautiful."

"Yeah…" _…but she's still not letting Bianca leave._

"…You and the kids."

"Yeah…" said Marissa blankly; she was now trying to lip read the conversation going on by the door. _What's Bianca saying? 'This is not important..?' 'Marissa's what's important..?' Were they talking about her?_

"But you should have worn antlers to really make a statement…" said Scott

"Yea…what are you talking about?" said Marissa suddenly hearing his words.

"Just making sure you're awake."

"Sorry." said Marissa shaking her head and giving him more of her attention. "I'm just worried about Bianca. She and Erica still aren't in such a great place."

"I don't blame her." said Scott. "She made Madison crazy… I know she was sick but Erica didn't help matters any. Madison almost killed you."

"But she didn't." Marissa said kindly. "And she's getting the help she needs now. That's the main thing."

Scott gave his sad smile.

"Madison hardly knows me anymore… and I don't know her."

Marissa squeezed his hand, and then pulled him into a hug.

"I know its long road, but trust me. It will be worth it in the end."

"I want to believe that." he said.

"Then believe it." she said firmly.

She leant back from the embrace and frowned at his sad face.

"Come on." she said. "This supposed to be a party. Let's dance, yeah?"

Scott nodded and for the second time that night he found himself dragged to the dance floor. The music was much livelier than for the first dance and soon they were bopping along to _'Dancing in the Moonlight'. _

As she danced Marissa's eyes drifted back to the doorway. Bianca was gone and Erica was now talking to Jackson. She had missed how the conversation ended. She hoped Bianca was alright. Her eyes fell back on her dance partner. She hoped Scott was going to be alright too.

…

As they danced Marissa couldn't help but notice that every now and then Scott was looking passed her towards where Cara was dancing with Ryan and Emma. Was that jealousy she saw in his eyes?

"Scott?" she called, drawing back his attention.

He gave her a grin.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I'll be okay." he said.

"That's not what I mean." she said, trying not to let her disappointment show in her tone as her eyes glanced at Cara. "You and Cara have gotten quite close lately haven't you? Wasn't she the one who persuaded you to come to the wedding?"

Scott didn't miss the hint of accusation in Marissa's tone.

"Cara and I are just friends." he insisted. "She's been a great help with Holly. We've bonded over smelly nappies and formula."

Marissa nodded.

"I just know it can lonely when someone you love is sick…"

"She's just a friend." said Scott again.

"Look, I'm just looking out for you." she said. "I'm a friend too remember. If you want to talk about… anything… I won't judge, okay."

"Nothing is going on." said Scott shaking his head. "She's just a friend."

Marissa gave up her suspicions. She didn't like seeing the unhappiness in Scott's eyes at her words. She was supposed to be cheering him up, not accusing him of cheating.

"I'm sorry. Ignore me." she insisted. "Like I said, I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."

Scott nodded,

"You're forgiven."

They got back to their dancing. Although Marissa did notice Scott's eyes drift Cara's way once or twice more, his expression now a little more curious. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. It felt like she had planted an idea.

…


	608. Chapter 608 : Finding Bianca

**Sorry I forgot my spoilers yesterday (mainly because I was too busy looking forward to writing the next few chapters)- oh and I fixed the editing glitch too so the beginning of yesterday's chapter now makes sense.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last week and a warm welcome to the new followers.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa finds Bianca somewhere unexpected, Scott starts to question his reasons for coming to the island and there are a few surprises in store... sadly not all of them are good.**

**...**

Marissa tried to take her mind off of Bianca's absence. Miranda and Gabby helped by making her laugh with their energetic dance routines.

Nevertheless all the while Marissa was with Bianca's girls a clock was constantly ticking down the minutes in her head. As soon as the promised hour was up she was going to go and drag Bianca back to the party.

After only half an hour Marissa could bear it no longer.

"Girls, "she said, "You have fun. I'm just going to check on your mommy."

She gave both girls a hug and a kiss.

"No, don't go." begged Miranda, grabbing her belt. "Not yet!"

"You'll be fine. Francois will watch you... won't you?"

She turned to the Nanny who was Spike's newest dance partner.

"Of course." said Francois. "I'll be happy to."

"I won't be long." she promised the girls.

She wanted to let AJ know she was ducking out of the party too. She found him by the buffet table filling up on miniature hamburger canopies.

"Don't make yourself ill." she warned. "How many of those have you had?"

"They're yummy." insisted AJ in his defence, although it was obvious he had eaten almost half a tray's worth.

"I'm sure they are, but leave some for the other guests." said Marissa. "Why don't you go and have a dance instead?"

Miranda and Gabby had joined Emma and Ayesha and they were now all jiving along together. The older girls were trying to teach the little ones a dance they learnt at Jazz class.

"Dancing is for girls." said AJ.

"Well Spike looks like he's having fun. I don't think he's stopped dancing all night. And look at Reggie go!"

Reggie was attempting a moonwalk which had Camilla, Jackson and Erica doubled up with laughter.

AJ shrugged.

"Oh don't be a party pooper." said Marissa giving him a cuddle and kissing the top of his head. "I know you'd have fun if you tried it."

AJ looked up at her.

"Would it make you happy if I danced?" he asked

"This isn't about me." said Marissa. "I just want you to have fun tonight, not a tummy ache." she poked his belly for emphasis.

AJ wriggled out of her grasp with a giggle.

Marissa grabbed him again and pulled him into a bear hug which he couldn't escape. She kissed the top of his head again.

"I love you, you know."

"Mom!" protested AJ, terribly embarrassed by the fuss.

"Okay I'll let you go." she said, releasing her grip. "I actually came over to tell you I'm popping out of the party to check on Bianca. But if you insist on being a party pooper as well I'm going to stay here."

AJ held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay mom I'll go and dance."

"That's my boy. If anything happens Francois will look out for you, okay?"

"Okay." said AJ.

She kissed his forehead again.

"Now go and have some fun." she insisted, swatting his backside as he headed for the dance floor. "I love you."

…

As Marissa stepped out of the lodge, she was met by the cool evening breeze. The stars were just appearing in the darkening sky. It was beautiful night. It was just a shame Bianca wasn't there to share it with her.

Marissa followed the winding gravel path down to their bungalow when she was met by Griffin and Kendall coming back the other way. They were walking hand in hand and had clearly just come up from the beach.

"Where are you heading?" Kendall asked. "Is the party already over?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to check on Bianca."

"Well she's not there." said Griffin, nodding in the direction of the cabin Marissa was heading to. "Last I saw of her was down by the jetty talking to member of staff."

"The jetty? Why would she go to the jetty?"

Griffin shrugged.

Kendall blinked.

"We don't know." she said.

Marissa took a step closer, something was clearly wrong.

"Look Kendall, you were by the door. What was going on with Bianca and Erica? She looked mad."

"I don't know." said Kendall.

"But she went to the jetty."

"Yeah." said Griffin.

"Why did you leave her there?" cried Marissa hurrying off. "Something must be wrong!"

…

When Marissa got to the jetty there was no sign of anyone. She scanned the surrounding beach and then her eyes searched the horizon. That was when she noticed something odd. There was a light on across the water. It was the honeymoon cabin on the opposite shore with its private stretch of beach. But no one should be there yet; Jackson and Erica were still at the party.

Then a worrying thought struck Marissa. Bianca wasn't so mad at her mom that she would try and sabotage her honeymoon was she? Was Bianca someone who could do something like that? Marissa didn't think so… but then who else would be out there?

Marissa stepped to the end of the jetty where two rowing boats were usually moored. There was only one boat now. Did Bianca find someone to row her across?

Marissa was in no way dressed for a boat trip, in her bridesmaids dress and heels, but somehow she managed to clamber aboard the other boat. Without a seconds thought she began rowing across the lagoon towards the honeymoon cabin. Maybe she could get there in time to stop Bianca doing whatever it was she planned to do.

When she was about halfway Marissa heard a splash to the left of her and saw the other row boat returning to the jetty. Although it was hard to tell in the gathering dark it looked like there was only one person aboard. The lights were still on in the cabin. Bianca must have wanted to wait for her mother. Well Marissa wasn't going to let her girlfriend do anything stupid!

It was only when she had almost reached the opposite shore and the night had truly descended that Marissa realised the folly of her actions. What if the man in the boat was simply a member of staff putting the finishing touches to the cabin before Erica and Jackson arrived. She had no proof that Bianca was out here at all. And worse, Marissa realised, no one knew where she had gone. Bianca could be back at party, worried sick about her. And all Marissa could say in her defence that she had such a lack of faith in girlfriend that she thought she would do something unforgiveable.

Marissa parked the oars and stared into the lighted windows of the cabin. Was there even anyone there?

As if in response to her silent question a familiar shadow suddenly crossed the blinds. The clumsy pace and crutches were instantly recognisable.

"Bianca, what the hell are you thinking." Marissa muttered crossly, disappointed that her worse suspicions were realised. "Or were you thinking at all."

She grabbed up the oars and rowed to shore.

…

Marissa marched into the cabin determined to drag Bianca away before she did something she'd regret.

Bianca had her back to her and turned in surprise when Marissa entered.

"You're early." she gasped.

That was not the response Marissa had been expecting.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?"

Bianca looked a little alarmed at the intensity of Marissa worried expression.

"Didn't you find the map?" she asked nervously.

"What map?"

"The one I left at the cabin."

Marissa frowned.

"Why did you leave me a map? And why are you here? Your mom and Jackson will be arriving any minute!"

"No they won't."

"What?"

"They're not coming. Mom said she'd come to this island to be with her family. They were never going to use this place… so she offered it to us as a sort of peace offering, I guess. It was supposed to be a surprise…" Bianca gave her a nervous toothy grin. "Surprise!"

Marissa collapsed down on the nearest chair, partly from exhaustion, it had been a frantic row across the lagoon to get here, and partly from the shock.

"So you were never planning to sabotage your mom's honeymoon?"

"No." exclaimed Bianca, stunned at the suggestion.

"But you looked so mad at her when you were trying to leave and she stopped you."

"I knew you were watching. I didn't want you to guess."

Marissa shook her head and pulled her hand's anxiously through her hair.

"So you'd planned all this? I was worrying myself sick." she said, trying to gather her thoughts. "I really thought you'd lost it!" And then the implications slowly trickled in. "Wait. When you say she offered us this place..?"

Bianca grinned toothily.

"Two nights. No interruptions. No kids. Just you and me. I wanted it to be special." She was fingering her new bracelet nervously when she spoke. Marissa finally registered that Bianca was standing there in her sexy blue silk bathrobe.

Marissa held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed. Have I ruined it?"

"No. You're here that's what matters." said Bianca, her smile growing warmer, although there was still a nervous tinge to it. "So are you ready for the rest of your other surprise or do you still need a moment."

"There's more?"

Bianca licked her lips and took a worried breath,

"Follow me."

Bianca set off to the door of an adjoining room.

Marissa got up to follow. She paused and smiled when she noticed the table that Bianca had been fussing over held a large jug of fruity cocktail and a huge elaborate fruit basket. Well, they wouldn't go hungry.

Marissa followed Bianca into the darkened room and then let out a delighted gasp.

Moonlight was streaming in through a huge picture window that looked out over the ocean. Bianca was a silver shadow, standing there beside a huge four-poster bed.

"Oh wow." said Marissa walking up to the window to look out at the crashing waves. The bed room looked out across the rocky coast with nothing beyond but moonlight and ocean.

"I thought you'd like it." said Bianca wearing a coy smile. The nervous catch in her girlfriend's voice made Marissa turn back with concern, but Bianca was still smiling cautiously at her.

Bianca had dropped her crutches and her back was leaning against one of the satin draped bed posts.

"I remember you once told me your perfect fantasy. The two of us on a desert island, on the beach with a four-poster bed…" Bianca pulled open the cord of her bathrobe and let it drop to the floor. "… And there may have been some mention of coconuts and grass skirts."

Marissa gave a laugh of delight. Bianca was standing before her in a coconut bikini and a Hawaiian skirt.

"When did you do this?" Marissa gasped, leaving the window to take a step forward. Her smile was wide and full of wonder; that her girlfriend would do something like this. "You look amazing."

Bianca's cheeks had pinked up when she dropped the robe, but she grinned back, glad that the outfit had the desired effect.

"Thank you."

"Where did you get it?"

Bianca shrugged.

"I bought it just in case." Her head tilted cutely to the left as she continued. "It's a tropical island and I figured I'd get you alone at some point. I hadn't quite expect all this but... I thought you might appreciate the thought."

Marissa bit her lip and her heart started racing as a mischievous thought filled her head.

"Oh I do, believe me... There is just one thing..." she said, with faux seriousness.

"One thing?"

"But I'm pretty sure I specified that the coconuts were food not clothing."

Bianca nodded, letting out an expectant little laugh.

"So you did."

She reached behind her back and the offending bikini top dropped to the floor with a clomp.

Marissa thought her heart might stop. She took the three steps needed to close the gap between them and slid her hands onto Bianca's hips, loving the chance to touch warm skin. Her smile grew even more wicked.

"I think I also said that the grass skirts were optional as well."

Bianca nodded, her smile now mirroring Marissa's.

"You did."

Bianca started reaching for her skirt fastenings, but Marissa stopped her. Not yet. All she really wanted from Bianca right now was a kiss. They stared longingly into each other's eyes for a moment and then came together in a passionate and venerating clash of lips.

"You are crazy you know that." Marissa said between kisses, looking up at Bianca in wonder.

"You make me crazy." said Bianca, bending down to continue the onslaught of her lips, across her lover's jaw and down her neck to her shoulder. Marissa caught Bianca's cheek and pulled her back into another hungry kiss. Unable to contain herself any longer Marissa pushed Bianca gently back onto the bed. Bianca flashed her a willing and daring smile as she fell back onto the mattress.

"I love you." moaned Marissa, when she paused to catch her breath.

"I love you more." whispered Bianca.

Marissa laughed and shook her head.

"Now don't you go starting that again…"

…

**The fantasy mentioned can be found way back in Chapter 401 – Fire. **

**...**


	609. Chapter 609 : That is the question

Marissa sighed happily. She was lying back on the bed; her head resting on Bianca's shoulder; their finger's entwined as Bianca rested a hand on her belly, it was the perfect moment.

Bianca pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Comfy?" she asked sweetly.

"Very." purred Marissa in response. She tipped her head back so she could glimpse Bianca from the corner of her eye. "This was a very thoughtful gift from your mother. Does this mean that you and she..?"

Bianca coughed and shifted uneasily on the bed before Marissa could finish the sentence. She clearly did not want to pursue this subject.

"So that's a no." concluded Marissa. She wriggled round so she could look Bianca in the eye. "So why is it a no?"

"Because she hasn't learnt her lesson. Because I don't think she even remembers why I'm mad at her some days."

"Because she almost killed me?"

"No… Because she tried to break up our family. Everything else was fallout from her stupid, selfish ideas. I just want to see her do something completely selfless, just once; is that too much to ask?"

"Giving us this cabin was pretty thoughtful..."

"But she only did it to buy back my affection. I accepted this gift because I wanted to spend some time with you, not out of any favour to my mom."

Marissa sighed and snuggled against Bianca again, burying her head in the crook of her lover's shoulder and breathing deep.

"Well don't stay mad at her forever." she muttered, peppering kisses over Bianca's soft skin. She nuzzled Bianca's neck, her lips paying particular attention to the sensitive patch of scar tissue left by the bullet two years ago: two years that felt like a lifetime ago.

Bianca gave a happy moan as her finger's brushed through Marissa's hair.

"Maybe not forever." she whispered in reply.

Marissa gave up her kisses when she reached Bianca's collar bone and wriggled round into a new position, curling up around Bianca's warm body.

"Does this feel a little backwards to you?" Marissa asked. "Having a honeymoon without the wedding?"

Bianca wrapped her arms tightly around Marissa and leant down to suggestively whisper in her ear.

"I think every day should be a honeymoon."

"_But it would be nice to have a wedding at some point too."_ Marissa mused contentedly. It was only after Bianca's body stiffened beneath her that she realised she'd said the words out loud.

"Do you want a wedding?" Bianca asked quietly.

"Do you?" Marissa countered back. Deep down she always hoped the answer would be yes, but after everything that happened she was sure Bianca preferred it just the way they were. She always said she wasn't going to risk getting her heart broken again.

"I asked you first!" said Bianca. The playfulness had dropped from her voice. This was suddenly a serious question.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's all that matters." stated Marissa, but then she noticed a hint of disappointment in Bianca's eye. "Do you want a wedding?"

Bianca grinned.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

Marissa blinked, did she hear that right?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Bianca bent down and kissed Marissa lightly in the lips.

Marissa was grinning herself now.

"Does that mean you want to get married?"

Bianca nodded.

"If it is a yes from you too?"

"Oh it is." said Marissa hugging her girlfriend excitedly.

They kissed in celebration and then Bianca leaned back contentedly.

"Then we'll do this properly. I'll get the ring when we go home…"

Marissa frowned.

"Whoa… whoa… whoa..! As I proposed shouldn't I be the one getting the ring?"

"You call that a proposal?" said Bianca with a smirk.

"Yours was hardly a proposal either." Marissa protested.

"So technically neither of us has proposed." said Bianca, happy her point had been made. "So, by that logic, when we get home we can both get a ring. We should do this properly; with the kids there and party poppers and champagne… don't you think?"

Marissa gave a contented sigh and, with a wrinkle of her nose, stole a soft kiss.

"I'll accept that," she said, shifting her body until it was covering Bianca's. "We won't make it official until we get home. But I think a little impromptu celebrating wouldn't go amiss... Mrs Tasker-_Montgomery _to be. This is a honeymoon cabin after all. We should get some more practice in"

Bianca, clearly in agreement, reached up and pulled her into a lustful kiss, but after a moment she pulled back.

"Montgomery-_Tasker_." she corrected.

Marissa bent down for more kisses frustrated by the interruption.

"We'll discuss it later." she insisted.

Bianca laughed but surrendered to Marissa's will. Clearly she was just as happy to put the conversation on hold for the moment.

…


	610. Chapter 610 Scott on the beach

Scott took himself out of the party. He slipped away shortly after Marissa had disappeared. The rumours he'd overheard whispered amongst the other guests made it sound like she wouldn't be coming back any time soon. With her gone, Cara was the only one left he knew well enough to talk to, so what could he do? Marissa had planted a seed of doubt in his head. He was now questioning his friendship with Cara and now he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He left the sound of laughter and cheesy dance music and had found himself wandered through the trees behind the lodges. He eventually came to the steep beach where they had come ashore in the canoes. He sat himself down in the sand and began throwing pebbles into the waves.

…

Almost as soon as he'd stepped onto the island he found himself wondering why he was even there. It wasn't like he knew Erica or Jackson all that well. And as nice as the island was, a wedding is still a wedding wherever you held it.

Scott picked up another large pebble and flung it into the surf.

If he was honest he already knew why he'd come. It was because Cara had asked him. He'd abandoned his baby and his sick girlfriend because of the pleadings of a woman he barely knew.

Scott's thoughts drifted back to Cara; her dark eyes and her warm smile. She'd asked him and in that moment he couldn't think of a reason not to come. Now he could think of a hundred. Was he really that fickle? Was he that ready to abandon all his responsibilities..? Yes he was.

Scott howled in frustration and hurled the next rock as far as he could into the ocean. He was supposed to be the good guy. He didn't want to be that man that would give up on his family because things were tough. He shouldn't get distracted by a pretty face… just because he was lonely. It was selfish of him to want to escape it all. It wasn't Madison's fault she was ill. It wasn't Holly's fault she couldn't sleep through the night. It wasn't works fault that Scott had decided to personally oversee the Joossen sale despite the many late nights needed. But here he was running away from all of it... Good guys aren't supposed to run.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." exclaimed a welcome, and yet unwelcome, voice behind him. He realised then that he shouldn't have cried out. He'd given away his hiding place.

Scott turned to see Cara picking her way across the sand towards him, her shoes in her hands.

"You've missed all the fun." she called. "The party's winding down and everyone is escaping to their beds."

"I've been having fun out here." Scott called back.

Cara looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, it looks like it." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, but then she laughed as she sidled up beside him. "So what are you doing?"

"Throwing rocks."

"Well then I can see why you didn't want to go back to the party."

She sat down beside him, settling herself with a sigh.

"It is a beautiful night though." she said. "And you found a beautiful spot."

The moon was shining brightly and the night sky was so clear you could see the river of stars that formed the milky-way.

Scott didn't know what to say. Now she was sat so casually beside him, Scott kept going back to Marissa's questions about him and Cara; could it be more than friendship?

"Are you missing Holly?" Cara asked, completely derailing Scott's thoughts. She was worried about him but she clearly had no idea about the real reason for his distracted mood.

Scott sighed.

"Yeah." he said. He found himself thinking back to his tiny beautiful daughter. "I miss her. I don't miss the crying, or the diapers. But I miss her."

"You could call." said Cara, "They have a satellite phone in reception. I spent twenty minutes before the wedding wishing Charlie a good morning. She'll still be awake. Is she with Randi or your dad?"

"Randi offered to look after her." said Scott. "I think she's smitten with my little girl. Not that I could blame her."

Cara gave him a friendly smile when he turned to look at her and he felt like a fool. Of course she was his friend… just his friend. This idle curiosity was just that, curiosity. And it was clearly one sided. This was only him running away again, even if it was only in his head. She'd probably think him an idiot if he spoke to her about it. He had a life and commitments back home, that's what he should be focused on!

"You could call Madison as well." she said, as if reading his thoughts.

Scott's smile grew sadder.

"She wouldn't want to know me right now. I spoke to the doctor yesterday. She's… she's not doing well at the moment. She's getting confused… quite badly confused. She reverted back to the delusion that she killed Holly and Sarah and I forced her into it with my imaginary affair. They think she's been missing her meds so she's being monitored 24 hour a day and they put her in isolation. I should probably be with her right now… even if I couldn't be there. Instead I'm here, throwing rocks."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." said Cara, putting a hand on his. "You can blame me. I shouldn't have asked you to come. It just looked like you needed an escape."

Scott looked down not wanting to meet her eyes. Maybe she did know he'd only come because she'd asked him? But why did she ask him?

When he looked back up she wasn't looking his way anymore, she was distracted by something out at sea.

"What's that?" she asked leaning forward.

"What?" asked Scott following her line of sight.

"There." said Cara, pointing to a spot of light flying rapidly toward them.

"It looks like a chopper?"

"Maybe they could give you a ride home." Cara joked.

Scott was right, it was a helicopter. It came thundering in over their heads blowing up great clouds of sand, leaving them chocking and spluttering. It looked like it was landing by the resort beyond the trees.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he tried to wipe the stinging sand from his eyes.

"I think so." said Cara, "But that jerk of a pilot… He must have seen us..! And why is he here so late?"

Scott stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes and held out a hand to help Cara to her feet.

"Maybe they are delivering supplies?"

"Maybe." said Cara.

They could hear shouting now, beyond the trees.

"Or maybe something's happened." said Cara. They shared a look of concern and as one started running towards the noise…

…


	611. Chapter 611 : How Sweet It Was

Erica was sat in bed waiting for Jackson her new husband… _that thought made her smile_… He was in a wonderful mood. She could hear him as he sang in the shower,

'_How sweet it is to be loved by you...ohh-ohh-ohhoohho…'._

Erica smiled and gazed down at the wedding ring sparkling on her finger and in that moment she made a vow that this would be the last wedding ring she would ever wear.

Moments later Jackson burst from the bathroom dressed in his pyjamas, still singing his love song.

"I love you too." said Erica, applauding his antics.

"I hope you know, today you have made me so happy." he said, smiling broadly. "I'm the happiest man on earth."

"We make each other happy." said Erica.

He bent down and kissed her before climbing into bed beside her.

Erica snuggled against him.

"You don't mind that I gave away our get-away?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head.

"No, of course not. You made it clear right from start that this wedding day was all about family, and I don't think there are two people more in need of break than Bianca and Marissa."

Erica sighed and pulled Jackson's arm around her waist.

"But it was the right thing to do wasn't it? It shows Bianca how much I accept her and Marissa's relationship."

"Yeah, it does." said Jackson.

"So she'll forgive me..?"

"Given time." said Jackson, kissing the top of Erica's head. "But she takes after her mother. Along with your beauty she's inherited your stubbornness. She won't shift until she's ready."

Erica sighed and settled in Jackson's embrace.

"Time…" she sighed. "How much time?"

"As much as she needs. She's the wronged party here, so you are on her time-table."

Erica tipped her head up and smiled lovingly up at her husband.

"You are so wise." she sighed. "I love how you are so wise."

Jackson bent down and kissed her lips.

"And I love how you are so beautiful." he whispered.

Erica grinned as they gazed into each other's eyes, but the moment was interrupted by a loud thrumming sound from outside, and a bright light suddenly shone in through the window.

"What is that?" Erica asked, sitting up suddenly. "Is that a chopper?"

"I don't know." said Jackson getting up and pulling on his dressing gown. "I'll go and see."

He pushed his feet into his slippers and headed for the doorway. He could hear shouting outside now as well, what was going on?

When Jackson opened the door he stumbled back almost immediately. Three grim looking men, in ragged military uniforms, pushed into the room. They were armed with rifles and machetes.

One of the men pointed his gun between Erica and Jackson while the other two rushed to the dresser and the luggage, rummaging for valuables.

"Pirates?" gasped Erica.

Jackson backed towards the bed, putting himself between the gun and Erica.

"It's okay." he said. "They'll take what they want and then go."

"But why would pirates have a helicopter?" she whispered.

Jackson didn't know.

Two of the men started squabbling over Erica's jewellery box, distracting the man pointing the gun. Jackson thought this might be his chance. Then a new figure entered through the wide open door. It was a young man in an expensive suit, in complete contrast with the shabby gunmen holding them hostage. He walked in calmly and casually, wearing designer shades, even though it was night.

He turned and gave Erica a lizard smile.

"Ah, Miss Kane…or should that be Mrs Montgomery now..? Congratulations on your wedding by the way. My name is Mr Campbell. I was hoping you could tell me the location of your daughter…"

…


	612. Chapter 612 : Intruders

Kendall climbed gratefully into her bed. Her mother's wedding day had gone off without a hitch and her boys had both had a great night. Ian was so exhausted he had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Spike had gone to bed still bouncing along to the music in his head. Kendall hadn't realised he was such a good dancer. Griffin had teased that she had a young Fred Astaire in the making. Maybe it was because of his deafness that she never considered him developing an interest in music and rhythm. Therefore she was quite surprised when, before she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, he asked eagerly if he could go to dance classes, with Emma and Miranda. Kendall couldn't think of a reason to say no.

That night Kendall closed her eyes and was dreaming lightly of her Spike tap dancing across the stage, his cute smile wide and bright. The audience was applauding and shouting enthusiastically… but in the dream the cheering morphed into a mechanical roar…

Kendall opened her eyes in alarm when she felt herself shook awake.

"Something's going on out there." said Griffin urgently.

Kendall realised she could hear the loud thrum of an engine and there was shouting outside.

Before they could move there was a loud crash which sounded like a door splintering open. They scrambled from the bed as one. Kendall's desperation added to when she heard Ian scream for her.

She dashed out into the corridor but skidded to a halt when she saw a grim stranger with a rifle standing in the doorway of her boy's room.

"Get away from my babies." she screamed charging at the man and pushing him aside. They was a second man actually in her boy's room. He had Ian under one arm and was pulling a startled Spike from his bed. Kendall reacted without a thought. She grabbed a lamp from the side and struck the man on the head. The lamp smashed and the man dropped to his knees.

Her boys released, Kendall scrambled to pull them into her arms.

Her plan went no further than getting to her boys and the men took no time to recover from her assault. As she hugged her boys desperately she felt the cold weight of a gun barrel pressed to the back of her head. Griffin was struggling in the hall with other two other men and they were winning.

There was no one to help her.

And then a voice called out for him to stop.

There was a frantic conversation going on behind her in a language she couldn't follow. The gun held unwaveringly at the back of her head belonged to the man she had struck and the second man, who was clearly in charge, was trying to persuade him not to pull the trigger. Kendall prayed and prayed that this wasn't the end… prayed that her boys wouldn't see her die.

Slowly the gun barrel was pulled away from her skull. She closed her eyes in relief.

Then there was a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went dark.

…

Kendall opened her eyes to a world that was suddenly too bright and too loud.

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time." whispered Griffin in her ear.

Her head was throbbing but she sat up just the same, searching for her boys. Spike and Ian were huddled by her side, watching her with nervous eyes.

She hugged them fiercely, even though the action made the world spin. She felt nothing but gratitude when she felt Griffin's hand on her back helping to steady her.

It took her a moment to get her bearings. They were now in the dinning lodge, where the wedding reception had been held moments before, and they weren't alone.

Jackson and Erica were sitting nearby, under gun point. Reggie, Camilla and Ayesha were there too. Reggie was nursing a black eye and bleeding lip and there were three men pointing a gun at him. He had clearly put up a fight.

Cautiously Kendall reached back to touch the back of her own sore head, she came away with blood on her fingers.

"What happened?"

"You were pistol whipped." said Griffin. "You are lucky you be alive. How is you head? Are you experiencing any dizziness, nausea, blurred vision?"

Kendall smiled; his doctor's concern was coming to the fore.

"Yes to all but the blurred vision."

"You probably have concussion. But if it gets worse…"

Kendall's eyes took in the guns and their captors.

"How can it get any worse?" she whispered.

There was suddenly excitement from outside and a new troop of men entered with more prisoners. One man had a screaming Gabby under one arm, AJ was there valiantly trying to pull her away from him but was only being dragged along in the process. Opal followed; a traumatised Miranda clinging to her side. Finally a man entered dragging Francois, the nanny, along by her arm and holding the page of a magazine aloft.

There was the creak of a chair and for the first time Kendall noticed a young man in a business suit flanked by two muscular goon.

The man rose from his chair and stepped forward.

The mercenary holding Francois and the magazine page, thrust them towards him.

"Found her." he said in a heavy accent.

The young man snatched the page from the man and threw it aside and shook his head with a slow despair.

"_Jesus_…" cursed the business suited man. "Why do I hire these idiots? Bianca… has… an… injured… leg... _comprende_." he explained in exaggerated slowness.

Kendall's ear's pricked up when she heard her sister's name mentioned. The magazine page had landed on the floor near her feet and she could see it was a picture of Bianca. The full page photograph from the _Vogue_ article when the _Erica_ film was first released. Francois did have dark hair and dark eyes but there was not much else similar between her and Bianca. The mercenary pirates obviously didn't know who they were looking for.

"Not her?" the raggedly dressed solder asked.

"No!" said the young man. He grabbed Francois from the man's grasp and shoved her towards the wall of the other hostages. "Keep looking…" he said, dismissing them with a patronising wave. He turned to one of his goons. "Go with them and make sure they do this properly!"

The business suited man then turned on his heel and smiled arrogantly at the hostages.

"… Unless anyone here would like to tell me where Bianca Montgomery is hiding. I mean there are only so many places a cripple can hide…"

There was silence.

"If you won't cooperate," the man said with relish, "People will start getting hurt… Littlest first, maybe..."

…


	613. Chapter 613 : Hide

It's was Scott's quick reactions that had saved them from discovery. As soon as Scott saw the men and the guns he grabbed Cara and pushed her into the underbrush and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." he hissed when he eventually pulled his hand away.

"What is it?" Cara whispered.

"Guns." said Scott, swallowing nervously.

Scott peered cautiously through the undergrowth. The gunmen were splitting into groups and charging into bungalows and dragging people out. Scott watched as a subdued Ryan appeared, Emma in his arms. The little girl was terrified, with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Cara appeared at his shoulder.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We stay hidden." said Scott pushing her back down under cover. They couldn't help them.

…

Scott took the lead as they scrambled back through the dark trees. They skirted along behind the resort village trying to avoid the armed men. Cara was struggling to keep up. She'd lost one of her shoes when they scrambled for cover and was trying not to catch her bare foot on the sharp twigs. The moon was giving just enough light to see and they were grateful for the shadows it was casting.

Within moments they reached the smaller settlement where the resort employees were housed. Maybe they could find shelter there? But the gunmen had beaten them to it. They watched as the mercenaries started herding the staff from their beds. One man shoved at his attacker and tried to make a desperate run for it. There was a crack of automatic gunfire. Not only did the man fall, but two bystanders fell with him.

"This isn't safe." said Scott, terror in his voice, as more of the panicked staff tried to run for it and more bullets flew. "It would be safer if we head back to the beach. If they are here they won't be out there."

Cara held her ground though.

"What about the others? What about my brother."

Scott looked earnestly at her.

"What about staying alive?" he whispered.

Cara looked suddenly inspired.

"The satellite phone at reception." she said. "We need to get to the satellite phone."

"It's too dangerous." said Scott. "We need to hide. Maybe things will calm down… later."

…

They ducked back into the trees but when they got closer to the beach Scott pushed Cara to the ground again. There were men on the beach too; two shadowy figures guarding a few motorboats pulled up on the sand and there was a larger ship anchored beyond the coral reef.

"They're everywhere." Scott whispered. "They're a small army."

"Where do we go now?" Cara asked.

"I don't know." sighed Scott. "I just don't know."

…


	614. Chapter 614 : Mr Campbell

**Yes I'm afraid the angst is back... which will I hope make this a roller coaster ride to the end.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last week, it's nice to know people are still enjoying this tale.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - the hostage situation continues, will Bianca stay safe?**

**...**

_"If you won't cooperate, people will start getting hurt… Littlest first, maybe..." _

Mr Campbell sneered and paced back across the floor. It was a stupid threat to make in a room full of parents but the children's squealing was putting his teeth on edge. He watched ever face harden against him, overriding the fear.

The first rule is to keep the threats sweet, that way you stay in control. The trouble was he wasn't in control. This was supposed to have been an easy raid. Stage the kidnap of one of the richest women in the world; fake the ransom; blame the pirates when the body wasn't found… Simple.

Arriving to find Bianca missing had dented his mood.

Erica Kane pulled away from her new husband and stood up, despite the guns pointed at her.

"I told you my daughter isn't here." she said, repeating the lie she had told him before. "We had a bit of a disagreement and she's… avoiding me."

Mr Campbell sniffed and walked over to where the two little girls were sitting, who had been dragged in moments ago.

"If she isn't on the island then what are her kids doing here?" he asked.

Erica clearly didn't know how to answer that. She just glared angrily at him.

Mr Campbell bent down in front of the smallest girl. She had stopped crying now and was watching him warily.

"So little girl… where is your mommy?"

"She went on special holiday." the little girl said.

A blonde boy beside her, tried to hush her but Mr Campbell just gave her a smile.

Erica tried to push forward again.

"Like I said, she's not here." she said.

Mr Campbell straightened up and gave a big sigh.

"I'm sorry Erica. I'm just not buying it. If she is here we will find her."

He looked at her hard, trying to spot a flicker of deception but the moment was interrupted by guards arriving with one more prisoner with yet another weeping child in his arms. There was still no sign of Bianca.

Then he heard the gun fire.

Mr Campbell turned and grabbed the collar of the head man.

"Please tell me your idiots are not shooting my prize." He snapped. "That would make me very unhappy."

The head man's eyes bulged with fear.

He left rapidly with two of his men.

Mr Campbell straightened his suit trying to regain his calm. Mr Campbell sighed. This was a fiasco! What else could go wrong?

The children's tears intensified at the sound of the shots. They were still putting his teeth on edge.

He turned to two more of the hired mercenaries.

"New plan. Take the kids out of here..."

That got a reaction from the parents. He ignored all cries of _'no!_' and _'please not my baby…'_ and he kept taking to the guards.

"… Take them to one of the bungalows under guard. I've a feeling this conversation would go better with just the grown-ups present…"

….


	615. Chapter 615 : Kids apart

AJ watched the world go mad and didn't know what to do. A large smelly man had appeared in their house and tried to carry off Gabby under his arm and then there were other men with guns. Now they were sat in the big dining room where he'd had the party before, only now everyone was terrified and upset.

The man in the suit, who was obviously in charge, had demanded the kids be taken away. Before one of the smelly men could come and grab him, AJ got up on his own. He was going to have to be strong, for Gabby and his B-twin. They both looked so scared right now. Just this morning Bianca had told him how brave she thought he was; he was going to prove her right.

Francois stood up too when the soldier came forward.

"You can't just take the children. At least let me go with them. I'm a nanny."

The man in the suit sniffed and nodded to one of his thugs who pushed Francois back down to the floor.

"Take a seat." he said roughly.

He turned to the thug again.

"Get the kids out of here."

The guy lunged to pull Ayesha from Camilla. Reggie surged forward to stop him but three other men grabbed him and held him down.

"I'll take her." said AJ putting himself between the gunman and his little sister's best friend.

Camilla kissed her little girl and, upset as she was, she encouraged her to go with him. Ayesha was heavier than she looked, but AJ managed to pick her up and she latched her arms around his neck. He looked to Miranda. She had gotten to her feet too and was now taking her sister by the hand. She was crying but she was going to be brave just like him.

…

Spike had woken up in a nightmare. He had been dragged from his bed without his hearing aid and the world was a silent mime and it scared him more than anything. A man came forward to drag him from his mom's arms. Spike's eyes sought out AJ. His friend was bending down to pick up Ayesha, stubbornly ignoring the man who had a hold of his collar. His expression was determined.

Spike made the decision to follow his friend's example. He turned in the big man's grasp and reached out to take his little brother by the hand. His mom grabbed his cheeks so she could watch her lips tell him she loved him and to watch his brother. He replied that he loved her too.

Emma was hanging onto her daddy and refusing to be pulled from him. She looked like she was screaming. Spike pushed at the man to let her go. He then held his other hand out to her. His dad gave him a grateful smile. Emma was crying so much she couldn't see where she was going so Spike hugged her instead as they hurried up to join the others as they were herded from the room by three men with big guns.

…

AJ gave Spike a welcome nod as he came and joined him. They were marched across to the bungalow that had been there home. It wasn't far but it was a struggle with the weight of Ayesha in his arms. More of the grubby soldiers were coming out with armfuls of their stuff. Miranda suddenly darted towards one of the ugliest goons and grabbed at something in his hand.

"You can't have that! You can't have it!" she screamed hysterically.

The man raised a fist to knock her away but one of the guards pushed him back and glared a warning. The goon released his grip on whatever had been so important and Miranda hugged it closely to her chest.

Gabby was left upset and confused that her sister had let go of her hand. AJ had his hands full with Ayesha so he couldn't shepherd her but Emma, still sobbing, took Gabby's hand instead. They were all in this together.

…

They were shut into Miranda and Gabby's room. It had been turned over, one of the mattresses was now on the floor and their bags and clothes had been thrown all over the room.

"What was that?" AJ asked, still in shock that Miranda had taken on one of the armed men.

"I couldn't let him take it." she said slowly revealing her treasure. It was Marissa's music box. "She gave it to me to help me with my nightmare… I had to keep it safe"

She lifted the lid and the soothing tune filled the air and the fear and the terror drifted away with the music.

…

Spike watched the tension in Miranda, Gabby and AJ's faces melt away when she lifted the lid of her little green pot. Emma and Ian also seemed to relax.

"What is it?" he asked.

Miranda looked at him, and realised he was without his cochlear implant.

"It's a song." she said. He watched her lips as she sung the words for him and he had to admit that the words made him feel better.

"_All through the night, near and far, we will be together…"_

…

"Are we going to be alright?" Emma asked, her voice catching.

They had been locked in for a few hours now and had made themselves comfortable on the fallen mattress. Of all of them there Emma looked the most scared. The little ones didn't really understand the danger, and Miranda and AJ had unfortunately done this before.

"We just need to do what they say." said Miranda remembering her time held at knife point by the evil Reverend Ricky. "That's how you stay safe, you do what they say."

AJ grunted, Ayesha was sat on his lap and she getting insanely heavy. Then he realised she was falling asleep.

"But what do we do now?" Emma asked.

AJ woke Ayesha up so he could carry her over to Gabby's bed which was still intact.

"I think the little ones should have a rest, maybe." he said. "It still they're bed-time."

Ferreting around, he found one of Gabby's toys and handed it to Ayesha. Gabby let go of Emma's hand, drawn to her friend and the fact she was holding Mrs Bunny. Spike pulled Ian over as well.

AJ found, Strawberry bear and Mr Monkey as well amongst the messed up bedding and handed them out amongst the other little ones.

AJ and Spike took charge of putting the younger kids to bed while the girls just watched.

"And then what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We wait." Miranda said with a sigh. "We wait."

…


	616. Chapter 616 : The Third Man

Jackson put a hand on Erica's back as she sat beside him. He could feel her vibrating as she glared at their captor. The man who was calling himself Mr Campbell hadn't spoken a word to them since he had the children taken from the room. That felt like hours ago. He was now talking to the man Jackson had first thought was just another thug. Of the two other men Jackson had taken for body guards; the huge hulking brute, Mr Campbell had called Mr Salt, had left with the search party; the other scrawnier figure had stayed. Now he could examine him more clearly Jackson realised the third man wasn't wearing the right clothes. He looked shabbily dressed and had been watching the hold scene unfold with a detached curiosity. Now it looked like he was talking to Mr Campbell like an equal. Was this someone else that they needed to worry about?

After a moment the young Mr Campbell paced back in front of the prisoners.

"Have you been given enough time to consider my offer?"

"What offer?" asked Kendall. "What do you want with my sister?"

"She is going to make me very rich." said Mr Campbell smugly.

Jackson scowled; something about this wasn't making sense. Erica Kane was sitting right in front of him and yet Bianca was the one he was after?

"If it's money you want." said Jackson, a hand on Erica's shoulder to restrain her from her own outburst. "I have money. How much? How much would it take for you and your goons to let us be?"

"More money than you have I guarantee it!" said Mr Campbell with an annoyed sniff. "Where is Bianca Montgomery… and where is her girlfriend as well? I notice now that both are missing. Tell me where they are hiding!"

There was a stubborn silence.

"I'm waiting!" Mr Campbell snapped.

"And I've told you they aren't here." said Erica suddenly pulling from Jackson's touch. "Bianca isn't here!"

Mr Campbell sighed and paced forward slowly to stand over Erica.

"The more you protest, the more I think you know exactly where she is..." he said coldly

Erica glared back in silence.

"… And the more I think that you and I should continue this conversation elsewhere, just the two of us."

Mr Campbell met Erica's Kane stare with a smile. He turned and nodded to one of his mercenaries. "Take her somewhere a bit more private will you."

"No!" cried Jackson, trying to push the soldier back.

The guard with the gun stepped up and pushed the muzzle into his face.

"It's okay." said Erica, as she was pulled to her feet. "I'm going to be okay."

Jackson watched helplessly as Erica was marched out of the room. She was keeping her composure but Jackson felt nothing but fear for her. He would have leaped to his feet and chased them down if it wasn't for the gun still pressing against his brow.

Mr Campbell smiled as he followed Erica.

"The rest of you need to think about what you want to tell me when I get back." he called as he walked out of the door.

Jackson noticed the other man in the scruffier suit also shuffled to the door leaving them alone in a room with eight heavily armed and angry looking men.

What was going to happen now?

Suddenly Jackson was startled by the sound of birdsong from outside. The hint of an orange sunrise was seeping through the window blinds.

It was morning. This ordeal had lasted all night but how long would it take for this to be over?

…


	617. Chapter 617 : On the run

Scott and Cara had found shelter in an old run down boat shed. Scott had wanted to keep moving but Cara, still struggling with just one shoe, tripped in a gully and twisted her ankle quite badly. She couldn't run so they could only hide. They were nestled together under a collapsing tarpaulin over a long abandoned boat. Cara was still shivering with the cold, she was only wearing a slight cocktail dress so Scott gave her his jacket and she snuggled against him.

Scott was fairly certain she wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't moving. She was probably as scared as he was.

Scott was trying to stay alert, stay on guard. The sun was rising now. It was morning. they had been scrambling through the woods all night. At least they had found a good place to hide. From where he was sat he could look out of a cracked grubby window. He had heard shouting, but there had been no more gunfire. So far the voices were coming a long way off, but it sounded like they were coming closer.

Once more he was cursing the fact that he was here and not safe at home with his baby girl; a baby girl he might never see again.

Scott was sat staring out of the window for so long, he didn't even notice the movement until it was almost too late. Suddenly he stiffened. There were people outside. The tension in his body was enough to alert Cara that something was wrong.

"What..?" she began to ask, but Scott clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

'_People.'_ he mouthed.

She joined him to peer through the window. There were five armed pirates and another man who looked completely out of place amongst them. He was huge, clean cut and dressed in suit; more gangster than mercenary. Scott watched as suited figure crouched down, looking at something at the ground. They were quite a distance from the shed. They hadn't seen it yet but they were clearly following the trail they had taken.

"Is he tracking us?" Cara whispered.

Scott hoped not.

"We should move." Cara whispered.

"You can't run." replied Scott.

"My foot feels better." insisted Cara quietly. "I can try. We have to get away."

Scott looked her in the eye.

"But where do we go?"

"We keep running." she said. "We keep safe."

Scott nodded. It would be a shame to leave this hiding place, and it would he harder to stay under cover in broad daylight, but the men were on a path that would lead them right here.

Scott helped Cara to her feet. She had slightly over estimated how much her ankle had recovered and gasped when she put weight on it. So Scott put his arm round her waist to support her. He was suddenly worried about how far they could actually get together.

They left the shed and hurried to the trees. Scott took one look back, checking on their pursuers. There was a shout and he saw someone point on their direction. They had been spotted. Now they really had to move…

…


	618. Chapter 618 : Morning in Paradise

Marissa awoke with a moan of pleasure as she remembered all that had happened that night. It turned into a groan of pain the instant she moved. She sat up slowly clutching her collar bone; she had a painful crick in her neck.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked. She sat up and reached to move Marissa's hand aside so she could massage the affected area.

Marissa sighed at the touch of warm familiar fingers.

"I'm just a casualty to the fact we lost the pillows from the bed quite early on, last night."

"I'm sorry." said Bianca, her lips taking over from her fingers to kiss her neck. "Better?"

Marissa moaned happily,

"It's definitely helping."

Marissa closed her eyes and surrendered to Bianca completely as her lover massaged the aches away from her neck and shoulders.

The possibilities of the moment bubbled up in Marissa's head, but she knew she had to dismiss them. Bianca had to stick to her morning routine of exercise and medication; everything else could wait 'til later.

She racked her brains for a subject of conversation which wouldn't draw her back to Bianca's arms and then back into bed.

"It was wonderful wedding yesterday." said Marissa. "I liked all the speeches, especially yours."

She figured the wedding to be a safe subject until she remembered the other event that had happened last night.

"Well not many families had a mom who has been remarried so many times that you develop traditions." said Bianca, not noticing the catch in Marissa's voice.

Maybe Bianca didn't remember the fact that they had sort of proposed to each other last night. Or maybe she didn't want to make a fuss about it. With her back to her it was hard for Marissa to tell. Instead she decided to soldier on with the conversation and pretend that her stomach hadn't done about a million somersaults at the thought of the two of them being almost engaged

"It is a shame Lilly couldn't be here." she said conversationally.

"She's not the best traveller."

"Do you mind that we missed most of the reception?"

"No," said Bianca planting a kiss just behind Marissa's ear, "I didn't mind at all."

"It was a good party. What I saw of it. And I didn't know your mom was going to have fireworks last night? The kids would have enjoyed that!"

"You know my mom; she always likes to go out with a bang."

"We could have gone out and watched." suggested Marissa, leaning back as Bianca rubbed a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

Bianca sighed at her shoulder and kissed her neck again in a sensuously slow movement.

"I think we were a little busy with our own celebrations."

Marissa sniggered at the memory and smiled; Bianca did remember about the engagement. She was just playing it coy.

"So we were."

Bianca's kisses were trailing along her shoulder now.

"So what now?"

"I'm starving." admitted Marissa, turning to face Bianca. "And what is the time? You need to have your pills."

Bianca pulled a brief face at the mention of her medication.

"Well, breakfast should be waiting for us on the veranda." said Bianca. "All part of the service."

"Then I shall go and fetch it and bring it back." said Marissa shuffling off the end of the bed and grabbing Bianca's blue robe from the floor. "We can have breakfast in bed!"

"Wonderful." said Bianca, "I guess I'll grab my pills."

Marissa paused at the door,

"And then you can do your exercises…"

"… and then freshen up…" added Bianca, a mischievous grin forming on her lips, "And as it isn't a handy-capable shower, you will need to come in and help me."

Marissa smirked,

"Such a hardship!"

Marissa took a deep breath and her smile turned nervous,

"And then maybe we could talk… about last night."

"My proposal?" asked Bianca.

"_My_ proposal!" corrected Marissa.

Bianca laughed.

"Let's not start this with an argument. And yes I think we should talk about _our_ proposal…"

Marissa nodded and finally slipped away in search of breakfast.

…

Marissa returned only moments later, a wrinkle of confusion on her brow.

"There's no breakfast." she said.

Bianca sat up at that.

"Well, they know we are here." she said. "Maybe something has delayed them?"

Marissa bit her lip as she suddenly had a guilty thought.

"You don't think the fact that I stole one of their boats might have caused..?"

"You stole a boat?" asked Bianca interrupting her.

Marissa nodded,

"I rowed myself over. I had to find you. I didn't know this was all a romantic treasure hunt."

Bianca shook her head in amazement.

"I didn't know." she said. Then she looked down at the pill bag on her lap. "Does that mean there is no food?"

"No, there is still the fruit basket," said Marissa, revealing it from where she had been holding it out of sight behind the doorframe. "There is also still a large jug of slightly warm fruit punch, so we won't go hungry."

Bianca grinned back as Marissa placed the fruit basket on the foot of the bed.

"Well, this castaway experience is getting realer by the second."

"This castaway experience is amazing." said Marissa, kneeling on the bed and leaning across to kiss Bianca's lips. "And I almost forgot to say Good morning."

Bianca cupped Marissa's cheek to keep her close and make their first morning kiss last a little longer.

"Good morning."

Marissa, her smile just beaming, rubbed noses briefly with Bianca before pulling back.

"I had better go and get you the punch to wash your pills down."

"Thank you." said Bianca, plucking a banana from the fruit basket. "You're still taking care of me."

"Always," said Marissa pausing at the doorway, still grinning happily. "Because I love you more!" she added teasingly, before skipping out of the door.

Bianca opened her mouth to protest, but Marissa had gone.

"Nope." Bianca said with a delighted laugh, to no one in particular. "I definitely love you more, Mrs Montgomery-Tasker to be."

"_Tasker_-Montgomery!" Marissa called back from the next room.

…


	619. Chapter 619 : Breaking the pattern

Erica found herself bound to a chair in one of the other guest bungalows. Mr Campbell, if that was really his name, was talking at her and she was keeping her lips tightly shut. She wasn't going to endanger her daughter in anyway.

Erica was determined to do for Bianca what she had failed to do so many times before. She couldn't save Bianca from Michael Cambias, the man who tore her daughter's life to shreds in just one foul night; she couldn't save Bianca from everything that happened with Ricky while she was kidnapped; she couldn't save Bianca from the mad woman with the gun who left her a cripple; Erica couldn't even save her from her own misguided meddling. From now on Erica wasn't going to let Bianca get hurt any more.

Deep down she knew this was just a waiting game. It wasn't going to take them too long to work out where Bianca was hiding away. But the longer it took the more chance there was that help would arrive.

Erica jumped suddenly when Mr Campbell knocked over a desk lamp with a crash.

"You are not listening to me are you." he said pushing his face under hers. "I have your whole family under my control. There is only one I want. One for the lives of… how many if we count your grandchildren… seven… ten. How many of your wedding guests do you consider family?"

Erica just glared back.

"My patience will only last for so long." Mr Campbell snapped.

Suddenly a radio crackled to life. Mr Campbell stepped back to answer it.

There was a lot of interference but Erica clearly heard the voice say,

"…_found her."_

Mr Campbell straightened up, a smile on his face.

"At last." He said and stroked a hand across Erica's face. "It looks like I don't need you after all."

He answered the radio.

"I am on my way."

Erica watched him leave in horror, had they really found Bianca?

Then she noticed the second man in a suit as he stepped out of the shadows. He had been silent through this whole thing but now he pulled a chair out from the wall and sat down watching Erica intently.

"Erica Kane? I understand you were successfully treated with the Orpheus serum?" he said, his accent was vaguely European. Erica blinked in surprise. "That makes you a very interesting person in my book."

…


	620. Chapter 620 : The Chase

Cara's ankle just couldn't cope with the running. Scott found he was now dragging her with him. He didn't mind the weight, he was just focused on getting away. He had no idea how far they had gone but it wasn't far enough. They were never going to be able to outrun the goons now chasing them through the woods. And where were they going? This was a small island; they could only flee so far until they ran out of places to hide.

Scott pushed through the trees, ignoring the branches that whipped back at him and the brambles that tugged at his clothes. Their pursuers sounded very close. The hairs at the back of his neck were standing on end as he waited for the first bullet to hit.

A large stand of grasses gave him hope of cover and he dove through only to find the ground falling away underneath him. He pulled Cara down with him to crash off of a rocky ledge into sand.

Scott scrambled back onto his feet looking desperately around to get his bearings. He was faced with a smooth expanse of still blue water; they had run right back to the lagoon.

He reached to pull Cara back to her feet but she screamed the moment she put any weight on her left foot. The fall had not done her ankle any good.

"Come on!" said Scott desperately trying to lift her up.

"No," she said pushing him away. "I'm only slowing you down. Run. Keep running. Don't wait for me."

"I'm not going to leave you." he said, fighting her attempts to stop him.

"Don't be a hero." she said angrily. "One of has to be free to get help!"

"No." snapped Scott.

The argument was made redundant as the first two gun men burst through the trees, stumbling when they reached the sand.

"Grab the girl." the first man ordered.

"No." cried Scott, charging at the man approaching Cara and knocking him to the ground. If it had just been one man Scott might have managed but the second guy got him in a neck lock and pulled him back.

More mercenaries charged out of the trees. The big goon in the suit marched up to Cara; out of breath, clearly not used to all that running. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to face him. Then he pushed her back and swore loudly.

"It's not her." he snapped. "Damn it. It's not her!"

…


	621. Chapter 621 : Witness

**Happy Monday!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Things on the island take a worrying turn, Mr Campbell makes plans and Scott fights back.**

...

Marissa had managed to persuade Bianca to do her exercises out on the veranda in the morning sunshine. Bianca admitted that she had promised the kids that she would give them wave from the cabin.

They scanned the beach but there was no sign of anyone on the opposite shore.

"Maybe they are having a lie in?" said Marissa with a sigh. "Those fireworks were going off pretty late."

"I hope the kids are alright." said Bianca. "Gabby is never good after a late night."

Marissa hugged Bianca, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Francois and Reggie can handle it." she said.

Bianca sighed, not looking convinced.

Marissa gestured to the boat.

"Or if you are really worried we can row right back and surprise them... After you have done your work out of course!"

Bianca turned to Marissa.

"You don't really want to row back do you?"

Marissa kissed her cheek.

"Not really. But if it is worrying you…"

"I'm a mom." said Bianca in explanation, but she smiled at Marissa's wrinkled nose. She leant in and kissed her lips. "But you're right, Reggie and Francois can handle the Gabby monster… So exercises?"

"Exercises…" said Marissa with a nod.

…

Bianca was up to the count of five with her sit ups when Marissa suddenly cried out.

"Look there is someone!" said Marissa. "They are starting to emerge from their hangover."

Bianca, breathless from her worked out, turned to see two figures fall onto the beach. They were some distance from the resort.

"Who is it?"

Marissa frowned.

"It looks like Scott and Cara." said Marissa, worried because of her conversation last night with old friend.

Then she saw two more figures run out of the woods. Marissa and Bianca shared a look. Those men had guns.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Bianca. "What..? What..?"

They could only watch as Scott struggled with the two men and then more men emerged onto the beach with more guns.

"The kids." Bianca gasped in a hushed whisper. "We need to get to the kids." She tried to get to her feet but slipped back without her brace.

Marissa was just watching the scene play out. The men weren't too far away. If they looked up they would see them.

"We need to hide." said Marissa, helping Bianca up. But rather than letting Bianca rush to the boat, where she wanted to be, Marissa pulled her back towards the cabin.

Bianca looked at her pleadingly.

"Our kids."

"We need to stay safe for our kids." insisted Marissa. "They haven't seen us yet."

Bianca nodded and let herself be dragged into the relative safety of the cabin. They crouched down under the shelter of the window and stared horrified into each other's eyes. They hadn't shared this kind of mutual fear since their abuse at the hands of Ricky Torres. They hugged each other desperately sharing their fear for their children.

They had no idea what was going on and they had no idea what they could do to stop it.

"At least we know why we didn't get breakfast." said Bianca.

Marissa gave her a sad smile at her attempt at a joke to ease the tension.

"You know my brace is still outside." she added.

"We'll wait for them to go. It's safer. They've got guns and we don't."

"Guns." muttered Bianca, a new haunted expression in her eyes. "They've got guns! Those fireworks last night weren't fireworks…" She tried to pull herself onto her feet and cried out. "My babies… my babies…"

Marissa's own stomach turned at the realisation that what they heard last night was gun-fire. She franticly held Bianca down and briefly covered her mouth to quiet her.

"No, they are not dead." she insisted, terrified that Bianca would be heard and compromise their hiding place. "We'd know if anything had happened… we'd know."

Bianca moaned in fear and frustration.

"I need my brace." she muttered. "I need my brace. I need to get to my babies!"

Marissa grabbed both sides of Bianca's face and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"I'll get you brace." she said. "But you need to calm down. We won't help anyone, especially the kids, if we get caught."

Bianca nodded dumbly.

"Now stay down and stay quiet." Marissa insisted, peering cautiously over the window ledge to check if the coast was clear. "I'll be quick."

The mercenaries all had their back to the cabin. Four of them were escorting Cara and Scott away into the woods and the other three were making to follow. Cara was limping and Scott was struggling as they were dragged away.

Marissa swallowed nervously and crouching low, crept out onto the veranda. If they needed to flee Bianca would need her brace. Bianca's crutches were by the door but her brace were lying by the steps. She used the nearest crutch to help her hook the brace and pull it towards her but it slipped and tumbled further down the steps. Cursing her luck Marissa laid flat and wriggled after it, trying to keep her profile as low as possible. She reached out again with the crutch. This time she was successful and pulled the brace right to her.

Pleased with her victory, Marissa looked back to the cabin. Bianca was watching from the doorframe, but Marissa notice her girlfriend's eyes were looking past her. Marissa turned back to the opposite shore. A huge man in a business suit, radio to his lips, was starring right back at her.

He'd seen them…

…


	622. Chapter 622 : Escape

Scott was dragged by two guards into the forest. He could see Cara limping along in front of him, supported by her own burly guard. They had only gone a short way before the radio crackled into life and they all stopped. The mercenaries had an urgent conversation before the four armed men following, hurried back to the beach. That left Scott and Cara under the guard of three men.

Scott's head was going through ways to escape. He'd seem how ruthless they had been with their gun fire and couldn't see any of this ending in a good way. The guard who had a vice like grip on his right arm, called for them to stop again moments later. He turned to relieve himself against the tree.

Scott felt the grip on his left arm loosen and he noticed the other guard was leering at Cara in her torn cocktail dress. This was his moment.

He lashed out and punched the man in the face and grabbed his gun. The goon was not expecting the attack but rebounded quickly. Scott used the butt of the rifle to ram him in the gut, knocking all the wind out of him. He then swung the rifle butt at the back of the head of the other guy by the tree, leaving him stunned.

The guard holding Cara pulled her in front of him like a human shield while Scott trained the gun on him. He was so busy watching Scott he never expected Cara to fight back. She bit his hand, elbowed him in the ribs and as he twisted from her attacked. Scott charged up and swung the rifle at his head. The last guard fell unconscious to the ground taking Cara with him.

Scott helped Cara to her feet and pulled her into the woods. They could hear the men shouting as they recovered from the attack. Desperate for a place to hide they ducked down into a scrub filled gully and held their breath as the men crashed around in the undergrowth around them.

"We need to get to that satellite phone." Cara whispered.

Scott nodded. They had to call for help.

"Leave me." she said in hushed tones. "I'll only hold you up."

"I already said no." said Scott crossly. "I'm not leaving you behind. Besides I don't know anything about satellite phones, you'll have to show me how to use it."

The men were charging off to the right cursing and swearing. The coast was clear.

"Come on." insisted Scott hauling Cara up onto her feet. They could use the cover of the gully until they got their bearings and then find their way to the resort.

…

The gully led them out onto the beach where they had first seen the mercenary's boats. There was a lot of activity when they ducked behind a dune. There was only one motor boat on the beach now and men were loading up supplies to take to the larger boat moored off shore. The large boat's motor was already running and there was a huge plume of smoke coming from the engines.

"Are they leaving?" Cara asked.

"I don't know." said Scott. "But at least we know where we are now."

While they were sat down Cara reached down to examine her ankle which was swollen and a strange mix of red and purple bruises.

"Does it hurt?" Scott ask.

"Yeah." said Cara. "You really should leave me here."

Scott gave her hard look and pulled her back against his side as they crept back to the resort.

"We started this together." he insisted. "And that's how we are going to end it!"

…

There were a lot fewer guards in the resort than Scott expected. The mercenaries were mostly clustered around the large dining hall and the helicopter landing site. There were a few nervous moments, dodging guards by hiding behind cabins, but they got to the reception office unmolested.

Scott helped Cara lower herself onto one of the office chairs behind the welcome desk and then searched around for the satellite phone.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Chunky and yellow. It was in a black case."

Scott's foot hit something under the counter. He bent down and picked it up.

"This case?" he asked as it flopped open to reveal itself to be empty.

"It has to be here somewhere!" insisted Cara rifling through the papers in front of her.

Scott turned to investigate the cupboards behind him. The first cupboard he opened, he yelped in surprise. A terrified face was starring right back at him. It was the steward who had first welcomed them to the island. He had folded himself into the small cupboard to hide from the gun men

"I found the phone." said Scott. The steward had the satellite phone gripped firmly in his hand.

Scott helped the poor man out of his cramped hiding place.

"Where are the others?" Cara asked.

"I don't know." said the steward. "I just hid when I saw the guns."

"I don't blame you." said Scott, dusting off the man's jacket. He nodded to the phone still in the man's hand. "Have you used it?" he asked.

The steward nodded.

"I called for help. The navy will come and save us!"

"The navy?"

"They know how to treat pirates." said the steward with a confident grin. "We just need to stay hidden until they come and save us!"

…


	623. Chapter 623 : Planning

Mr Campbell walked to the end of the jetty and stared across the lagoon. Mr Salt had radioed in Bianca's location. There, hiding in plain sight was a little cabin nestled on the opposite shore; invisible at night but obvious in the morning sunshine. Bianca had been hiding under his nose the entire time.,

Now all Mr Campbell had to do was wait, while the hired goons prepared the boat that would take him across to his prize.

The new problem was how they were going to escape from the island. This was supposed to have been a night raid. The plan was to come and go in a flash. Snatch Bianca from her bed and leave the rest of the party helpless to stop them. Now they had been forced to take hostages; let their faces be seen. Time was running out and thanks to the stupidity of the mercenaries he'd employed, this was no longer a clean operation.

The moment the first person was shot there was no way that there wouldn't be retaliation. His employers had informed him that the local navy were sending patrols to their location. The so called navy were little more than pirates themselves and were very likely to shoot first and ask questions later.

In preparation for a speedy departure the mercenaries' boat was being loaded and so was the chopper. Mr Campbell sighed. He had to work out the best way to get Bianca off of the island and into his employer's hands. He had lots of ideas but not many options.

The only thing that mattered now was making a clean getaway. If he could keep the asset alive as well, all the better.

…

**Very short chapter today - in preparation for the big action sequence tomorrow.**


	624. Chapter 624 : Fight back

Reggie's ribs ached from his beating, but he'd been in pain before. He was watching the guards, looking for a weakness. His military background was coming to the fore and he found himself relying on instincts he thought long and buried. They weren't very competent, their guards. He doubted if many of them had any military training.

While he had been sat watching, he noted a new tension ripple through them. Three of the eight mercenaries had left about twenty minutes ago, and most of the remaining guards were spending more time watching out of the windows rather than watching them.

The only guard left who was making any attempt to do his job had almost all his focus on Reggie. It was the same guard who had given Reggie a beating the moment his two mates had dragged him outside. Reggie just glared back at the man as he stood over him. He was standing temptingly close with his gun lazily aimed at Reggie's navel.

One of the guards at the window called out to his colleagues and Reggie's guard finally turned his head. Reggie burst from his crouch; he had already manoeuvred himself in a position to strike. He grappled the gun from the man's grasp, caught him in a head lock and choked the guy before he could call out. He stopped short of breaking the guy's neck, but only just.

Reggie was relying on part of himself he had buried after leaving the army. It was the part of him that let him survived the fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan. It was the hard, desensitised, battle worn part he had grown to fear.

Now there was a gun in his hand Reggie had to resist the urge to pull the trigger. The guard who had called from the window didn't even notice Reggie as he charged at him with the rifle butt, knocking him unconscious. The third guard seeing two of his colleagues dropped so ruthlessly by just one man, dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. The last two men by the door weren't so smart and charged in to tackle him. Reggie broke one goon's knee with a well-aimed kick and then shattered the other guy's nose with the rifle, knocking him out.

The rest of the hostages watched the whole violent scene play out, speechlessly. Eventually they realise the consequences of Reggie's heroic actions. Jackson was the first to react, getting up and grabbing the rifle from the surrendering guard.

The others slowly joined him hauling their former guards into the middle of the room.

After his burst of action, Reggie bent down to catch his breath. He felt a hand on his back and tensed for action, but it was only Camilla. She smiled at him.

"My hero." she whispered.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jackson.

Reggie realised all the expectant faces were looking his way. It looked like he was in charge

He surveyed the scene.

"First we need a guard at the two entrances." said Reggie.

"I'll go." said Ryan, picking up one of the fallen rifles.

"I've got the other." said Jackson, the rifle he'd claimed still in his fist.

"Only shoot as a last resort." Reggie warned. "We don't want anyone to realise we are free."

"What about the kids?" Kendall asked. She was still sat in the corner with Griffin, her head wound was an obvious concern.

"And Erica." added Opal. "Don't forget about Erica."

"That is our next priority." said Reggie. "Who else knows how to use one of these? We need someone to guard our prisoners." He held up another rifle.

Griffin had raised his hand but Reggie was surprised by the click of an automatic weapon being cocked just behind him. He turned to see Opal with a gun in her hand.

"I got this." she said pointing the gun unwaveringly towards the prisoners. "I may not approve of guns, but I'm a country girl at heart so I know how to use 'em. You concentrate on getting us out of here!"

…

Their next move required planning. It was risky to leave the cover of the dining hall but a quick look outside made it obvious that the only other building their captors considered important enough to guard was Bianca and Marissa's bungalow. Which meant the kids and Erica had to be in there.

"I need one volunteer." said Reggie. "I can see a way of getting to the kids."

Both Ryan and Griffin stepped forward.

"Have any of you had any military experience."

Both men shook their head.

"Have any of you been under fire."

Griffin was the only one to nod.

"Then it's you." said Reggie. "You stay close, you stay alert and you follow me."

Reggie then turned to Ryan before he could protest that it was his kids that were in danger.

"Your job is just as important." he reassured him. "I want you to get back to your post by the door. You need to watch the house and to signal me about the troop movements."

He showed Ryan the hand signals he would need to indicate danger and direction; teaching them to Griffin at the same time so he could recognise them.

"Are we ready?" Reggie asked.

"Ready." they said as one.

"Then let's bring our babies back safely. We'll give the pirates one less bargaining chip."

…

Ryan had been very impressed by Reggie. He had no idea Jackson's adopted son had so many unexpected depths. He'd heard about him retiring from the military, but had not expected to see so much strength and skill up close. He was transformed from a laid back family man into a real Rambo.

Reggie had made a good plan as well. Getting the kids back wasn't just a priority for their worried parents. They were a weakness that the pirates could exploit if they found out about their rebellion.

From his post from the main door, Ryan could see activity down in the bay around the helipad, but no one was venturing up towards the dining hall. One man was pacing back and forth on the veranda in front of the bungalow where they thought the kids were being held, but there was no one else in sight.

Just then Ryan noted movement to the back of the bungalow. It was Reggie and Griffin, skirting along the side of the building. Ryan signalled the location of the guard and Reggie nodded.

Ryan could only watch in wonder as Reggie, waited for the guard to turn and pace away from him before he launched himself over the railings of the veranda and throttled the guy without him making a sound. That was a skill.

Reggie turned back to check with Ryan that the coast was still clear, before signalling for Griffin to follow him into the house.

…

Reggie stepped into the entrance of the bungalow. There was tinny music coming from the next room. If the layout was anything like the one in his bungalow then that would be the lounge. Reggie signalled for Griffin to wait and stepped forward to peer around the door frame. There was one man sat on the couch with his back to the door. All his focus was on one of AJ's handheld computer games. Reggie took him out in seconds.

Still making pains to be silent Reggie stepped into the corridor, pushing doors open as he went, checking the coast was clear before moving on. So far the rooms were empty. The last door at the end of the corridor had a chair jammed under the handle; that had to be where they were keeping the kids. As much as he wanted to rush forward and save them, training dictated that you be thorough, so he kept his pace slow and measured.

Finally Reggie reached the door with the chair wedged against it. He pulled the chair free and then took a deep breath, nervous about what he would find on the other side of the door.

He signalled for Griffin to move up and join him.

"If there is a guard in there, I will take him. You get the kids out, understood?"

"Understood."

Reggie nodded to the count of three and then turned the handle and pushed open the door.

They were met by seven scared and delighted faces. The kids were all there safe and well. Reggie didn't have enough arms to hug everyone, but was going to try.

"Have you saved us?" AJ asked proudly. "I knew you would save us!"

Reggie put his finger to his lips.

"We need to stay quiet." he insisted. "Can you do that? We are going to get you out of here but we have to do it quietly."

The kids all nodded; even Ayesha, who he knew was too little to really understand.

"When we get outside, we need to stick together; move quickly and make ourselves as small and as hidden as possible, okay? Pretend we're commandos on a mission, yeah?"

"Yeah." said AJ, already taking one of Gabby's hands while Miranda, in silent agreement, took the other.

Griffin had scooped Ian up into his arms while Reggie did the same for his daughter. He was pleased to see Spike take Emma's hand as well.

"Okay, let's go," said Reggie leading the kids towards the door of the bungalow, "Fast and quiet."

…

Ryan almost ran out from his lookout point when he saw Emma and Spike emerge from the bungalow with the other kids. When Reggie froze on the porch watching in his direction, Ryan realise he was waiting for the signal that the coast was clear.

Ryan glanced down towards the bay, there wasn't another pirate within a hundred yards. They all seemed to be hurrying in the opposite direction. He signalled the all clear and then watched as the group ran down the side of the bungalow towards the back door of the dining hall.

Ryan turned back to the others.

"He's got them. They are on their way." he informed the others. He had never seen so many faces transform from despair to delight.

There was the sound of movement from the back and then an army of little feet came charging in to find someone to hug.

Ryan caught Emma up in his arms and kissed every part of her so relieve to have her back and safe. He carried her over to where Kendall was being reunited with her boys to cast his eyes over Spike and make sure he was unharmed.

Opal and Francois were making a huge fuss of AJ, Miranda and Gabby; Camilla was sobbing over Ayesha. Everyone had someone.

Then Ryan notice Jackson standing apart.

"Where's Erica?" he asked.

Reggie looked up from his joyous embrace with his girlfriend and their child and gave his father a sad look.

"She wasn't in the bungalow. I don't know where they took her. I'm sorry, dad."

Miranda pulled out of Opal's arms as well.

"And where's our mommies? Are they safe?" she asked.

Opal pulled her back into an embrace.

"I'm sure they are. I'm sure they are still hidden."

Even as she spoke there was a loud noise from outside. An engine starting up: the helicopter. The one uninjured guard suddenly go up and tried to dart for the door, he clearly didn't want to get left behind. Griffin tackled him to the ground.

Reggie gave Ryan a hard look.

"You are supposed to be watching the door!"

Ryan, Jackson and Reggie ran to the window in time to see the helicopter taking off.

"Is that it? Are they leaving?" Jackson asked.

…


	625. Chapter 625 : Escape Plan

When they saw the helicopter taking off there was a tense silence. Was it over? Reggie was watching the chopper intently, but rather than flying away it seemed to be heading across the lagoon.

Jackson, Ryan and Reggie all shared a look. Did that mean they had found Bianca after all?

Jackson suddenly looked ashen at the thought of what they must have done to Erica to make her talk.

Reggie put a hand on his father's arm.

"Maybe they got out." he said reassuringly, not understanding his dad's real fear. "There are plenty of places to hide."

"Should we tell the others?" Ryan asked.

"I think they have enough to deal with right now, don't you?" said Reggie, his eye now drawn to the three kids all desperately worried about their moms.

With all the men's focus on the destination of the chopper, Kendall was the first to realise the real danger, if the mercenaries were really on the move..?

"We should get out of here." she said. Kendall pointed to their prisoners as Griffin wrestled the guard who had tried to flee back to the others. "If they are packing up and going, someone is going to come looking for these guys."

"She's got a point." said Camilla.

Once more all eyes turned to Reggie.

"Where do we go?" Reggie asked, not sure what their next move could be.

"Just out of here would be a start?" said Ryan.

"Okay." said Reggie with a slow nod. He pulled the curtain tie backs from the wall and handed then out to Jackson, Ryan and Griffin. "But first we need to tie these men up so they can't get away again."

Once the men were secured Reggie looked from Kendall to Griffin. There was a sizable bruise on Kendall's forehead after being struck by a pistol.

"Is she alright to move?"

"Yeah." said Griffin. "Although," he added addressing Kendal, "The minute you feel dizzy or sick…"

"…I tell you." finished Kendall.

"I've got her." said Camilla, helping her to her feet.

Reggie then turned to the kids.

"Right, you all need to pair up with an adult. You do whatever they say and you stick to them like glue. Understand me."

The kids all agreed and hurried off to find a partner. Reggie picked up Ayesha and handed her to Camilla. Griffin picked up Ian again. Emma stuck to her dad. AJ stood by Jackson. Francois took charge of Gabby. Miranda walked up to stand by Opal. Spike took his mom's hand, even though she was a little unsteady.

"Are we ready?" Reggie asked, moving to the back door.

"We're ready." the group agreed.

"But do you know where we are going?" Ryan asked.

"I think we should try and get to reception." said Jackson. "There was a satellite phone there. We could call for help."

"Then it looks like we have a plan." said Reggie. "Stick together. You let me take the lead and then follow only when I say."

…

They crept down towards lagoon, keeping behind the cover of the bungalows. The closer they got to the reception building, the more mercenaries were around. Reggie kept stopping the group so he could scout ahead.

Everyone was sheltered in a stand of trees, while Reggie checked their route. He reappeared moments later but didn't look happy.

"I don't think we can get to the reception building." he said. "There are still a lot of men on the beach. We'd never get past them."

"So what now?" Ryan asked, hugging his daughter to him.

"I checked that bungalow." Reggie said pointing toward the nearest building. "It's empty. We'll be safer there than out in the open. Come on."

The group followed Reggie to the back of the building. Griffin stayed close to Kendall, with one hand on her back, she was still unsteady from the blow to the head but she was refusing to admit any weakness. One of the building's windows was smashed from the inside and there was a chair out on the grass. The mercenaries had obviously been here before them.

Reggie climbed in through the window first, knocking clear as much broken glass as he could. Ryan climbed in after him and then they lifted the kids one at a time. Some people were in bare feet and a lot of people were still in their pyjamas so the glass was quite a hazard. It wasn't an easy entrance for anyone.

Opal insisted on being last, and had to endure the embarrassment of Reggie climbing back outside to give her a leg up.

…

Once they were inside, they all nestled into one of the least vandalised bedrooms. The room had belonged to Cara, this was the bungalow she shared with Opal and Erica the first night. Griffin helped Kendall and the boys settle by the window before he allowed his thoughts to return to his missing sister. He was worried about her. He knew she could take care of herself, but the last he had seen of her was heading out to the beach looking for Scott and so much had happened since then.

Once he saw Kendall and the boys were settled, Griffin turned to the window and peered around the blind to try and see what was going on outside. He had a clear view across to the reception building.

Griffin then blinked, not quite believing his eyes, when he registered the curtains twitch in the window he was staring at. Someone was there. Griffin kept watching until the face reappeared at the window. It was Cara.

Griffin gasped in surprise as a wave of relief washed over him. His sister was alive. Had she been hiding in reception all this time?

Cara saw him in almost the exact same moment. She gave him a cautious wave before disappearing from view. In minutes Scott was there at the window with her and someone else Griffin didn't recognise. Cara held up a phone and pressed a piece of paper to the glass. On it was written in thick black ink,

'HELP COMING.

STAY THERE.'

…


	626. Chapter 626 : It's no sacrifice

In the honeymoon cabin Marissa and Bianca were still ducked down behind the window. The large thug on the beach was still watching the cabin while a group of armed men were scrambling over the rocks that separated the honeymoon cabin's sand bank from the rest of the island.

Both women were as one trying to fit Bianca's brace. They both had nervous fingers so they were struggling.

"You should just leave me behind." Bianca said; a catch in her voice. "Run while you've got the chance!"

Marissa didn't lift her eyes from fastening the Velcro straps around Bianca's ankle. She gave a snort of laughter.

"That's what I love about you," she said, "Always making a joke in the worst possible situations."

Bianca grasped her girlfriend's shoulder, forcing her to look up.

"I'm serious!"

Marissa sighed.

"I know. But I'm not leaving you. We're a package deal, right?"

Bianca stared into Marissa's eyes and looked heartbroken; clearly she wasn't going to agree.

"… if anything happened to you." she said with a soft sob.

"Whatever happens will happen to both of us." said Marissa firmly. "How's that?" she added sitting back; Bianca's ankle strap finally fastened.

Bianca bent down to test the tightness of the Velcro with her finger and adjusted it slightly.

"It's good."

"Besides." said Marissa, determined to keep them both looking on the bright side. "We saw them march Scott and Cara into the trees. They are clearly taking hostages. I don't think they'll shoot first."

Bianca stroked Marissa's cheek.

"They can do worse than shoot you." she said quietly. "Please just run."

Marissa pulled her hand away.

"No." she said. "I'm sorry, I won't leave you. I couldn't bear it so please… please… don't ask me again… please."

Bianca sighed in unhappy surrender and to sooth her Marissa leant in to kiss her lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Bianca whispered as she rested her brow against Marissa's

"We're going to be okay…" said Marissa, in an attempt to reassure them both.

"…because we're together!" finished Bianca.

"Always."

They pulled apart when they both heard the sounds of engines outside.

Marissa peered out of the window. A motor boat was powering through the water of the lagoon, it had almost reached the shore. A chopper was flying low just behind it. Bianca tugged her sleeves and turned her attention to the opposite window to a large boat approaching by sea. They were surrounded.

"It looks like they have quite a bit of back up." Marissa said bitterly. "I guess that means they are serious."

She turned back and gave Bianca a sad smile.

"Come on. We'd better get ready for them." said Marissa. She took Bianca's arm. "Let's get you up."

They stood back from the door and waited for their attackers to arrive. Marissa laced her fingers with Bianca's and held her breath. Whatever happened next, they would see it through together.

…

Bianca didn't know what she imagined would come through the cabin door, but it wasn't a smartly dressed young man in a designer suit, muttering about the sand on his loafers.

He was followed by two unpleasant looking men with rifles, which is more of what Bianca had expected to see. But the business suited man, was clearly in charge.

They waited in expectant silence as the young man put his foot on a chair, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started to dust off his shoe. He then changed to the other foot. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his shoes he finally turned his attention their way. He gave Bianca a broad smile

"Ah, Bianca Montgomery! I'm guessing you have no idea what a merry dance you have led me on."

"Who are you?" Marissa asked, protectively tightening her grip on Bianca's hand.

The young man registered Marissa's presence with a slightly tighter smile.

"And you must be the 'partner'." he said bluntly. "I don't need you."

He signalled to his men and one of them released the safety on his rifle.

"Not in here you idiot." the man then snapped. "Take her outside!"

The bigger of the two mercenaries grabbed Marissa by the waist and dragged her from Bianca's grasp.

"No!" cried Bianca, stumbling after them, catching the man's belt and uselessly trying to hold him back. They were going to shoot Marissa! "You let her go. You let go now!"

The man kept going as if she wasn't there. Marissa's screams and struggles weren't slowing him either.

The man in the suit stepped up, grabbed Bianca's forearm and forced her back against the wall. She could only watch helplessly as Marissa was carried to the door.

In desperation Bianca turned to him.

"Don't hurt her! Please… You came here looking for me, right? Well, you got me! …I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her!"

The man's smile turned predatory.

"Anything I want?"

"Yeah!"

"So if I were to tell you to go out and board that helicopter you would do it?"

"Yeah! If you want me to go with you, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her!"

"Bianca, no!" screamed Marissa, still struggling in her captors arms.

The man smiled.

"Then we have a deal." He turned to his goon. "Put her down. And lock her up somewhere she can't cause trouble, would you?" He turned back to Bianca and added pointedly. "…But be careful not to harm a hair on her head."

Bianca could only watch as Marissa was dragged towards the cabin's bathroom. The big man peered in to check the room was clear and then shoved Marissa inside. As soon as her feet hit the ground Marissa was trying to get back to Bianca. She was desperate for her not to sacrifice herself for her sake, but Bianca could see no other way.

"I love you." Bianca mouthed to her as the mercenary slammed the door shut and wedged a chair under the handle.

Bianca was haunted by the betrayal in Marissa's voice as she called out and bashed against the door in anguish.

"I'm sorry." said Bianca even though she knew she couldn't be heard.

The young man gestured to the exit.

"I've fulfilled my part of the bargain." he said smugly.

Bianca picked up her crutches and moved to follow. The only thing that was important was Marissa's safety. She would go without a fight.

…

Marissa's throat was raw and her fists were sore where she had hammered so uselessly against the door. She couldn't believe Bianca would do that to save her.

She looked around for another way out of the cramped bathroom. The only other option was a tiny letter box window above the wash basin. She climbed up and pushed it open, but the opening was barely wide enough for her arm to fit through. Instead she used it to look out. There wasn't much of a view. She could hear the chopper, and the boat engines from the large ship on the water, but couldn't see them. Then she realised there was a new sound; gun-fire.

The chopper suddenly flew into the edge of her view and she could see a man with a mounted machine gun firing to something to the right, and she saw bullets being fired back from somewhere else.

All Marissa could think was Bianca on that chopper?

The helicopter then flew out of sight again, but there was more gun-fire and whizzes of what sounded like rockets.

There was a war going on outside and Bianca was in the middle of it!

Marissa screamed in fear and frustration as she tried to force her head through an opening she would never fit through.

Out of nowhere the world turned white, black and red; hot, choking and loud. An explosion blasted fire through the narrow window, knocking Marissa from her perch on the wash basin and sending her crashing to the floor. Marissa's ears were ringing. She hoped it was just imagination that silenced the sound of the chopper engines and replaced them with the screech of twisted metal.

She sat on the floor, her eyes wide, too numb to move or think.

That silence was the end of her world.

…


	627. Chapter 627 : War

The explosion could be heard in the bungalow across the lagoon. No one dared lift their head to see what caused it though. For the past ten minutes everyone was laid flat on the ground taking cover from bullets that were ripping through the thin wall of the building.

There was a raging street battle going on outside. Help had arrived and they weren't being sparing with the bullets.

"When will it stop." screamed Emma, her hands covering her ears.

Ryan was trying to shield her with as much of his body as possible, by glass and splinters were still raining into the room.

"Shh." he soothed. "It will be over soon, I swear."

Emma wasn't the only one crying with fear. Francois and Opal had surrounded Miranda, Gabby and AJ with their bodies and Griffin and Jackson had as one pulled Kendall and the boys away from where they rested against the window and lay flat with them.

There was a sudden male scream from under the same window, and the screaming didn't stop until there was a gunshot right outside.

Slowly the sound of gunfire drifted away from their position. Then the door burst open. Three soldiers were screaming words they couldn't understand and pointing rifles at everyone in the room. They rounded on Reggie, Griffin and Ryan and pointed the guns at their heads.

"It's your guns." Kendall called.

Reggie and Griffin pushed them away and put their hands on their heads. Ryan still had his arms around his daughter and she was too terrified to let him let go.

The soldier yelling at him clicked off his safety.

"We're hostages!" Opal screamed. "We're the hostages."

One of his colleagues seeing what was happening grabbed the muzzle of the rifle just as the other soldier fired. The bullet hit the floors boards inches from Ryan's head. The soldier who came to their rescue recoiled with a burnt hand and then set upon his colleague.

Everyone scrambled away from the arguing soldiers. This wasn't really the rescue they were expecting.

"You the hostages?" the third soldier asked, ignoring his colleagues.

"We are." said Opal, getting up from the floor. "Um… Thank you for saving us."

Griffin scrambled to his feet too, shaken by being held at gunpoint.

"My sister and others are over there." he said pointing through the shattered window to the reception building. It was just as bullet ridden as the walls of their bungalow. "Is it safe to get them?"

The soldier, who had spoken, pushed apart the others and shouted orders at them.

They looked suitably admonished and took up posts at the window.

"Two come with me." he said, turning to speak into his radio.

Griffin gave Kendall a look before volunteering. Jackson and Reggie stepped forward too.

"I said two." said the soldier.

"I need to find Erica." said Jackson, "And I have other family on the island over there." He pointed toward the honeymoon cabin and for the first time he noticed a plume of black smoke billowed into the sky.

The soldier nodded his resigned approval and led them out across the street.

…

Two more soldiers met them outside the bungalow and escorted them across the square. They could still hear distant gun fire; the skirmishes were still going on. The reception building was as much of a wreck as the bungalow. They picked their way through the damage with Griffin calling out his sister's name. Cara cautiously peered around the edge of the reception counter that had somehow escaped the damage from the hail of bullets.

Scott and another man who Griffin finally recognised as one of the resort stewards, stood up slowly.

"She's hurt." said Scott.

Griffin ran to his sister. Her left leg had ballooned to almost three times its normal size.

"What happened?" he asked trying to examine the joint through all the swelling.

"I thought it was just a sprain. But we've been running and…" she began, but couldn't finish. She looked exhausted and close to tears

Griffin stroked his sister's cheek so relieved to see her alive.

"But this is your only injury?"

"I think so."

Griffin looked up at Scott. He had a bruise on his cheek and his fists were bloody.

"And you?"

"I'll live." said Scott.

Jackson stepped up and grabbed Scott by the arm.

"Have you seen Erica? Did you see where they took her?"

Scott shook his head.

"We've been running through the wood all night. We got captured, but got away and came here." he patted their other companion on the back. "We found Howard hiding in a cupboard. He's the one who called the navy… But I certainly didn't expect things to get quite so dangerous so quickly." He gave the soldier who accompanied Jackson and the others a toothy grin so as not to offend, but he was clearly shaken by the amount of fighting that had taken place.

Griffin picked up his sister and straightened up.

"I need to get her back to the others." he said.

Jackson turned back to the soldier that had accompanied them.

"I need to search the rest of the resort. There are still people missing."

Reggie had been stood by the window the whole time. He was watching the column of black smoke coming from across the lagoon.

"And we need to get over there." he said. "Bianca and Marissa were all alone over there."

"Marissa?" said Scott he noticed the smoke now too and realised the danger.

It took some persuading and a long radio conversation before the soldier agreed for them to split up.

While Griffin took Cara and Howard back to the others, Jackson went off to search the remaining bungalows with an escort and Reggie and Scott followed their soldier friend down to the jetty where they found one of the pirate's motor boats waiting.

…

The battle on the beach by the honeymoon cabin was long over. There were more bodies, bullet holes and scorch marks across the sand but everyone's eyes were on the burning wreck of a helicopter wedged into the beach. The most alarming part was the chopper blades slicing into the roof of the small cabin.

Reggie and Scott raced across the sand to the cabin. Scott tore through to the back room but Reggie paused when he noticed a chair wedged against a door.

Cautiously he pulled the chair free and opened the door.

Marissa was curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor.

"Marissa?" he whispered, kneeling down and shaking her by the shoulder. "Marissa, are you hurt?"

She looked up slowly, like it was taking a long time to come back from where her mind had been.

"Reggie?" she said, recognising him.

"It's okay." he said, recognising the fact that she was in shook. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"I found Marissa." he called, as Scott reappeared from his search of the bedroom.

Scott's eyes gazed beyond him.

"Where's Bianca?"

At the sound of her girlfriend's name Marissa suddenly awoke from her stupor. She wriggled out of Reggie's arms.

"They took her." she said. "They took her to the chopper."

She ran outside to see for herself the sight she most feared. She skidded to a halt when she saw the burning wreck.

She screamed Bianca's name and sank to her knees in the sand.

Scott who had chased her outside and seeing her grief, knelt beside her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Reggie's footsteps were slower as he followed them out of the cabin.

"She was in the chopper." he whispered.

"Do we know that for sure?" Scott asked.

"They came here for Bianca." said Reggie. "That man in the suit kept asking for her. The chopper was their only way off the island."

"What about their boat?" Scott asked.

Reggie blinked.

"What boat?"

"At the beach there was boat. And who's to say it was the only one."

"There _was_ a boat." said Marissa. She gripped Scott's sleeve and turned to him, hope returning to her eyes. "Maybe she was on the boat?"

…


	628. Chapter 628 : Unwanted truth

**Happy Monday. I do feel evil at the moment but you just have to trust me.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Kendall, Jackson and Marissa get bad news and find different ways of coping, Pine Valley hears of the disaster and an unexpected arrival complicates everything.**

**...**

It was days five later in the American consulate.

Kendall had almost worn a groove in the floor with her pacing. Her mom and sister hadn't been found anywhere on the island but they were being assured that the search was continuing. They had endured hours of interviews and given statement after statement as their identities were confirmed and their papers processed. But still there was no sign of her family.

Her mind kept going back those first few hours of waiting for news and the news she wanted to hear just didn't come.

…

_Kendall was sitting with her back to the bullet riddled wall of the bungalow her boys snuggled against her on either side._

_When Griffin arrived with Cara in his arms and the steward Howard following behind him, they had all waited with an expectant silence for the others to reappear. _

_Eventually the gun fire had ceased; the fighting at least done. The two soldiers guarding the room were long gone. Kendall figured they were trying to work out what to do with them now it was all over._

_Jackson wandered slowly in some time later, a look of despondency on his face._

"_I couldn't find her." he said as Opal hurried forward to put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Erica's gone."_

_Kendall's heart sank a little_

…

_Time passed._

_Soldiers came with blankets, food and water, and one man who could speak English asked them to wait until transport could be arranged. He couldn't tell them what had happened to the other._

"_Are we going home?" Spike asked._

"_Soon baby." she signed, kissing his brow._

_And then the doors finally opened and Reggie walked in. Camilla hurried up to embrace him. Scott followed supporting Marissa._

_AJ and Gabby ran to their mamma, knocking her over from the force of their embrace. Miranda stood up as well but her eyes remained on the door. Kendall knew she was waiting for her mommy to appear. A creeping fear struck Kendall when her realised Marissa was crying as she held her children in her arms. Reggie spoke quietly to Kendall and she couldn't stop the wail of horror that escaped her lips. They had taken her sister._

_Kendall's eyes turned back to Miranda. The little girl still couldn't take her eyes from the door. _

"_Where's my mommy?" she asked quietly. "Where is she?"_

"_I'm sorry." sobbed Marissa. "I couldn't stop them. I tried. She… she sacrificed herself to save my life. I wish she hadn't but I couldn't stop it..!"_

_Miranda shivered as if holding her heartbreak inside._

"_I'm sorry angel." Marissa whispered, reaching a hand to the little girl._

_Miranda stood her ground for just a few seconds before she threw herself into the embrace of her family._

…

There was a knock at the door. Kendall stopped her pacing and hurried to answer. Jackson was standing there. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

"They want to talk to us." he said. "I think they might have found something."

Kendall felt the first glimmer of hope. She grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Then let's go!"

…

Marissa was already waiting in the consulate lounge on one of its uncomfortable looking chairs. She looked tense and expectant.

The consulate liaison indicated for Kendall and Jackson to sit on the ornate settee. His face was grave. There was a man stood behind him in a British naval uniform.

"Now as you know the local navy was tracking the ship that we suspected was part of the pirate raid." the liaison said solemnly. He nodded to the naval officer at his shoulder. "Unfortunately the ship fired on a British naval patrol that was on exercises nearby. There was an exchange of fire. The ship… exploded… just off the coast."

Everyone jumped at the word.

"Exploded?" Kendall gasped.

The naval office stepped forward.

"I am sorry ma'am. We exchanged only minimal fire. There must have been a ruptured fuel tank. We searched for survivors but there was no sign of a life boat. It took two days to search the wreckage for… remains."

Jackson stood up.

"This happened two days ago."

The liaison held his hands up for peace.

"We had no way of knowing this was the boat we were looking for. We're still not certain. This isn't a pleasant thing to ask but there were female remains identified in the wreck." He took a deep unhappy breath. "Do you recognise any of these items?"

He put two clear small plastic bags down on the coffee table in front of Kendall.

She didn't even look down.

"They are not dead!" she said firmly.

"Please." said the liaison. "Just look."

Kendall picked up the bags. They contained two pieces of jewellery; an earring and a bracelet.

"The earing… maybe mom has something similar. But the pirates raided all our stuff. It could just be something they stole. And this..." she said holding up the bracelet with a large enamel bead. "This I don't recognise at all. It could be any ones."

Marissa gasped and snatched the bag from Kendall's hand and clasped it to her chest.

"Bianca." she sobbed. "Oh god no!"

"Miss, do you recognise that item?"

"It's… I gave it to her… It's Bianca's!"

Marissa's fumbling fingers pulled it out of the bag and pressed the bead, pulling it open to reveal it to be a locket. The photographs inside were waterlogged beyond recognition. That seemed to hurt the worst of all.

"Oh god, the kids?" she sobbed stoking the discoloured faces smiling from the locket. Marissa looked up again. "I need to see her. Please, I need to see Bianca."

"I'm so sorry ma'am. The fish found them before we did." said the naval officer. "They didn't leave much...and you wouldn't want to see what was left. Ma'am I'm so sorry for your loss."

"No!" said Kendall suddenly slamming her fists on the table. "They are not dead. I won't believe it. It's not true. Mom just got married! Bianca just got her happy ending with Marissa! That is not over! And one bracelet isn't going make me believe it!"

"Please, Mrs Hart-Slater." begged the liaison. "I know this is hard to hear…"

"No. They are still alive I know it!"

"We will do DNA testing of course… We just thought the sooner the remains could be identified the sooner your family would get closure."

"But if you think you've found them, you will stop looking." snapped Kendall. "Isn't that just what the kidnapper's want?"

Tear pricked at the corner of Kendall's eyes as she turned and stared imploringly at Jackson.

"It isn't them, is it?" she asked, begging for it not to be true.

Jackson pulled her into a fatherly hug. He had sat through the whole conversation stoic and silent.

"I don't know." he said, "I just don't know."

…


	629. Chapter 629 : Grief and the angels

Marissa wandered from the consulate lounge, her heart torn to shreds. Kendall was refusing to believe that her mother and sister were dead. Marissa didn't know what to believe. She just wanted Bianca back in her arms right now… but she was lost… or worst, she'd been found at the bottom of the ocean. What could she tell the kids? Kendall had begged her not to tell them anything; but if it was true and she kept it from them… She couldn't bear that either.

Marissa meandered blindly through the corridor to the small suite she was sharing with Gabby and the B-Twins. She'd been trying to keep their spirits up by making a game of Bianca being missing, getting them to come up with ideas for what they would do and say when she finally came home to them. They had planned to take a million trips to the zoo, sail every ocean, build the biggest snowman, eat the most extravagant pizza with every topping in the world on it (accept anchovies)… They had made so many plans. AJ played the game for the girl's sake and Miranda played because it was better than crying until her eyes were sore… but the more days that passed, Marissa suspected Gabby was the only one now who really believe it could happen still.

…

When Marissa got to the room she found AJ had engaged Gabby in an art project, another welcome home gift for Bianca by the look of it. Marissa ruffled his hair as she passed, grateful for his help in keeping the girls distracted. Miranda was sat at her usual post at the window. Their suite overlooked the entrance to the consulate and the little girl was watching every car in a hope that her mommy was inside it. Marissa sat on the arm of the chair beside her and put an arm around Miranda's shoulder. Miranda leaned into the hug.

"Have they found her?" she asked quietly.

Marissa sighed. What could she say?

"I…" she stammered. "I… I…" She couldn't find the words to continue.

Miranda started to cry.

"Is she dead?" she sobbed. "Is that why you can't say it?"

Marissa felt tears in her own eyes and she kissed the sobbing girl on the brow.

"I'm so sorry." Marissa whispered. "I don't know what to believe."

Marissa tried hard to pull herself together but then she saw AJ was standing up and Gabby was watching her too; their drawing forgotten. They had noticed her tears.

"I think we need to have a talk about this." she said, addressing all of them.

…

They all sat together on Marissa's double bed. Gabby and Miranda were hugging either side of her and AJ was sat opposite, cross-legged and alert, making an effort not to seem as broken hearted as he was.

"Now you have all been through so much." said Marissa. "We all have. We have been brave because all know that is how Bianca would want it. But I have some bad news. And I want to be honest with you because you deserve to know everything. They found the boat that we think took your mommy and Erica away. But the boat got into a fight with another boat and it… it sank. The navy looked hard for survivors… but there weren't any survivors. Everyone on board the boat died."

Miranda buried her head in Marissa's chest and bawled. Gabby was watching Marissa, her eyes wide with realisation.

"Is mommy in heaven?" Gabby asked.

Marissa sniffed and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes that threatened to blind her.

"If your mommy died on that boat then I am sure that she is in heaven. But there is a chance that the men who took her are trying to trick us." Marissa swallowed as the next words stuck in her throat. "They found a body, and it was wearing your mommy's bracelet; the one we got her with all our smiles inside. But they need to do more tests to know for definite if it really her."

Miranda lifted her head.

"It might not be mommy?"

"I don't know. I just know that I not going to grieve until I know for sure."

"And if it is mommy?"

Marissa hugged Miranda and Gabby tighter to her side and gave AJ a sad smile.

"Then I am certain that she is an angel in heaven and that she will always look down on us. And I know that we will always have her love and we will always have each other."

Even AJ couldn't keep up his stoic expression. He bundled into the hug, trying to console and find consolation in his family.

…

Sometime later they were all lying on the bed in a heap. Miranda was curled against Marissa's chest, AJ was lying against her legs and Gabby was lying in the crook of Marissa's arms staring up at the ceiling. They were just talking. Marissa was letting the kids ask questions and process; at the same time Marissa was trying to do the same for herself. Miranda was worrying her though; she was curled into a tight, sad ball and was saying very little. Gabby was full of questions of what her mommy might be doing in heaven. AJ was humouring her and between the two of them Bianca was raised to the rank of guardian angel, protector of all the vulnerable and unloved of the world. Marissa didn't know if it was healthy for them to be talking like this, especially as she wasn't certain that Bianca was really gone, but it seemed to help them cope with the news so she let them talk.

"If Mommy is in heaven, can I sing her a song?" Gabby asked.

Marissa stoked her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"What song do you want to sing to your mommy?"

"Our smiling, song because crying makes her sad." said Gabby, and began to sing,

"_Gotta crawl, gotta crawl,_

_To the ugly bug ball…"_

Marissa found herself joining in with the silly song. It brought back so many happy memories of hospital reunions and car journeys and boat trips and bedtime stories with the kids..._and Bianca_...

And then Marissa remembered what she had lost… _maybe._

It suddenly got harder to sing, but she continued for Gabby's sake. AJ's voice joined them on the next chorus too. She couldn't stop and she couldn't curl up like Miranda and shut it all out, even though she wanted to. She had to stay strong for the children.

The song seemed to have an opposite effect on Miranda. She slowly raised her head as they sang, but she didn't join in. Marissa rubbed the girls back and felt her finally emerge from her ball of grief and relax a little at the lightness of the moment.

When the _Ugly Bug Ball_ was finished, Miranda spoke up.

"Can I sing a song now?" she asked.

"Of course." said Marissa.

Miranda's wavering voice began to sing, _'All through the night…'_ but her voice broke and she couldn't do it.

With a heavy heart, Marissa took over the song and sang it alone to its end.

"_All through the night,_

_Near and far,_

_We would be together,_

_So hush don't you cry,_

_You will be,_

_In my arms forever more."_

"That's Bink's song." said AJ. "If she is an angel she will be singing it to us every day from heaven, I know it. And I bet she'd teach it to all the other angels too."

Marissa smiled at her son.

"That is the song she will be singing to us and we will sing to her, wherever she is," Marissa assured him, "Until we meet again."

…


	630. Chapter 630 : Anger and hope

Once more Kendall was pacing the floor of her rooms, but now the anxiety was replaced by anger. Anger that the kidnappers had been so cruel to trick them this way; anger that the consulate could believe it to be true; anger that Bianca and her mother was still somewhere out there and nobody was lifting a finger to find them!

Griffin stepped into the room and stood in the doorway, watching her pace.

"I heard about Erica and Bianca." he said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Kendall rounded on him. He was the first person she had seen since hearing the news and her rage had been building for a while.

"What is there to be sorry about?" she snapped. "They are not dead! My mother is Erica Kane! She is immortal. She has never faced a crisis, tragedy or disaster without coming out the other side of it stronger and more beautiful than before! She is not going end up dying on a rusty old garbage scowl in some forgotten ocean! She wouldn't let that happen to herself! And Bianca… Bianca is too a good a soul to end up like that. It's not true. Those devils wanted Bianca and now they have. We just have to wait for the ransom note. That's what we are waiting for. We are not here to wait for them to pull the bones of some strangers from the sea and claim it to be them…"

Griffin stepped forward, seeing through her anger and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this hard for you…" he began to say.

"No!" screamed Kendall back. "What is hard is seeing people giving up on my mother and my sister. I've seen too many people I love come back from the dead to believe that this time it is true! It isn't real."

"But if it is?" Griffin asked.

He stepped forward again and tried to pull her into an embrace but she pushed back.

"It's not… It's just not!" said Kendall, the grief she was trying to push down creeping past her anger.

Kendall pulled away from him and moved to the window, to look out at the ocean view she now loathed.

"I can't accept it." she said frankly. "Not on the evidence of one earing and one bracelet. It's not enough."

Griffin followed her to the window but this time he gave her space.

"And if they find more would you believe it them?" he asked.

Kendall turned and looked him in the eye.

"Even if they laid a whole body in front of me and a page of DNA evidence and the affidavit of a hundred scientists, I won't believe. Erica Kane and my sweet, sweet sister could never die like this. It isn't real. It can't be real! They are out there somewhere; I just know it!"

Griffin sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kendall, but you can only hold on to denial for long."

Kendall glared at him.

"This isn't denial, this is hope!"

…


	631. Chapter 631 : Belief and a boat

Reggie was in the consulate garden with Opal, Ryan, and some of the kids. They were trying to keep the youngsters entertained after being shut up in the consulate for so long. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, but the weather didn't change the fact that there was a black cloud over everyone's mood, with Erica and Bianca still missing.

Emma and Spike had roped Ian and Ayesha into a noisy game of tag when one of the ambassador's aides came out with a grave expression on his face. At first Reggie thought he was going to ask them to keep the noise down but instead he was there to tell them about what had happened to boat that took Bianca and Erica.

"My poor gal pal." Opal wailed when she heard the news.

Reggie just knew he had to get to his dad and make sure he was alright.

…

Reggie found Jackson in his room. He was surprised to find him packing a case.

"Dad, where are you going?" he asked.

Jackson looked up briefly before returning to his packing.

"I'm going to look for Erica and my niece." Jackson said flatly. "The _At Last_ is moor at the harbour. The ambassador has given me permission to leave the consulate. So I'm going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Reggie holding up his hands for a pause while he took in his father's words. "Your yacht is here… and you're leaving?"

"I got the crew to bring it up last week." explained Jackson, putting a neatly folded shirt into his case. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Erica. We would cruise back to Pine Valley at our own speed and make a honeymoon of our journey home. Now the boat's here I'm still going to use it to bring her home."

Reggie stepped up and put a hand on his dad's back.

"The ambassador's aide said that they had found bodies."

Jackson hung his head for a moment and licked his lips.

"I know what they said. I just think it's too convenient… I'll start my search were the boat sank… and if it isn't them I'm going to head out from there."

"But you can't go out there alone. It's too dangerous. We know there are pirate in those seas."

"I can't just leave them out there and do nothing. I mean, think about it. If it's a lie and they faked the deaths, my wife and niece are still in the hands of ruthless pirates who are willing to go to great lengths, even kill, in order to get what they want. I can't give up on them. I know if our places were reversed they would turn over heaven and earth to find me."

"I'm not asking you to give up." said Reggie. "Erica and Bianca have been taken from us. We don't know why. We don't know where they are. We don't know if we will ever see them again. But that is a big ocean out there, with many places to hide."

"What are you saying? "Jackson asked. "That you don't want me to go. That I'd be wasting my time?

"No, I'm saying I don't want you to do this on your own. I'll come with you. I think I have proven I can still handle myself in fight if it comes to it."

Jackson turned and looked his son in the eye.

"You don't have to." he said. "You have your own family to take care of."

"Camilla will understand." said Reggie. "You, Erica and Bianca are my family too, right? I couldn't in good conscious let any of you down."

Jackson gave Reggie a grateful smile.

"Thank you son." he said. "I'd be glad of the company."

"I'm here for you okay." said Reggie and he gave his dad a hug. "If they are out there we will find them… together!"

…


	632. Chapter 632 : Stay or go

It was several hours after the news of the sunken pirate boat had been broken that the consulate aid called everyone together in one place for a meeting.

"I am pleased to announce that your visas have been approved, you are now free to go." he announced. "I know some of you have already approached me about leaving and I can confirm we have booked a flight for you all. The plane leaves at nine o'clock tomorrow morning to take you home. If any of you wish to stay longer, that can be arranged also."

Kendall scowled at the news. It felt like a betrayal. How could everyone be so ready to pack up and leave her mother and sister when they were still lost?

"Who asked to leave?" Kendall demanded glaring at the group, wanting to know who amongst her friends felt so little for her family.

Cara raised her hand. She was sat down, her leg in a cast; she had been running through the woods on a fracture rather than a sprain.

She turned to Scott who was stood nearby.

"Some of us have to get home to our babies." she explained.

Ryan put a hand on Emma's shoulder,

"And the kids have school." he said.

"And we aren't doing much good staying here." added Opal. "Back home we can rally the press, raise funds and awareness. If the bodies on the boat aren't Erica and Bianca we need to mount a full search. They could be anywhere in the world!"

There were nods of agreement around the group.

Jackson then stepped forward.

"We're staying." he said, nodding across to Reggie. "I brought the yacht up so we can start a search of our own."

Kendall's eyes widened at this news.

"Take me with you." she exclaimed.

"Kendall?" asked Griffin in surprise, "Are you sure about that? What about your boys?"

Kendall's eyes locked with Ryan's.

"I need to find my mom and my baby sister. Could you watch them for me?" she asked. "You and Emma can stay at the house if it makes it easier."

"Of course," said Ryan, "If you are sure?"

"I'm sure." said Kendall. "I'm staying right here until I find my family!"

...

Marissa was sat very quietly in the corner while all this was going on. Her fingers played subconsciously with the heart pendant around her neck. Deep down she knew she wanted to be like Kendall and throw everything she had into finding Bianca but she had three scared kids to think of. She knew things would be better for them if they could be out of this strange foreign environment and back home in their safe warm beds. Miranda was suffering her nightmares again and Gabby was so confused about what had really happened to her mother she would go from crying to throwing a tantrum to sitting calmly and asking when her mommy would come home. It was painful to see the girls suffering so much. AJ was suffering too but he was making a good show of being brave, Marissa suspected for her sake.

Marissa sighed. She knew she had to get the kids home even though it felt like she was abandoning the love of her life.

All she could think about was that maybe she would finally be able to sleep once she was back in her own bed. It didn't feel like she had slept in the past five days. She longed for their bed almost. She hoped the pillows would still smell of Bianca... and would still hold the dent where she used to lay her head...

Maybe at home it would be easier to pretend that everything was going to be alright.

...

…


	633. Chapter 633 : Coming home

Pine Valley Airport had been cordoned off from the press. They had learnt their lesson after the riot when Bianca and family returned from Paris. Family and friends were lined up at the exit lounge waiting for the poor wedding guests to disembark from the plane. The town had been devastated by the news of the pirate raid and abduction that destroyed what should have been a perfect holiday.

David had brought Charlie to be reunited with his mother. Randi and Frankie were there with Holly waiting for Scott. Adam and Stuart Chandler were there too, waiting for their grandson and son in turn. Tad waited for Opal with Dixie by his side. Krystal looked the most distraught. She'd spoken briefly to Marissa before the flight. Her daughter had sounded so sorrowful and desperate she just wanted to be there for her.

Cara was the first to appear, being wheeled out in a wheelchair by her brother. She smiled and waved when she saw Charlie in David's arms. He passed him down to her and she cooed over her baby boy. David then gave Griffin a nod and shook his hand to welcome him home.

"Was he good?" Cara asked; all her focus on her son as if she didn't want to think about what had happened to her over the last few days.

"I'll admit he spent a lot of his time at the Miranda centre," said David, "But I did take him to see his big sister Leora for a day."

"And how is Leora?"

"She's getting on well." said David. "I'm off to see her again tomorrow. I'm worried about how you are though. You've broken your leg?"

"It's a fracture." said Cara. "It will heal." She looked down at her baby. "I just wanted to get home to my boy."

…

Marissa emerged next, herding the three kids in front of her. They all looked very sorry for themselves clutching carrier bags that contained the few belongings that could be saved from the mess left by the pirates. Krystal hurried over and embraced her daughter.

"My poor girl." she gasped. "Whatever you need, I'm here."

Marissa smiled gratefully.

"I just want to get the kids home and settled."

"Well my car is right outside." said Krystal. "I'll drive you home."

Marissa nodded.

Krystal took her bag from her and held out her hands for AJ and Miranda to take. Marissa in turn, lent down to pick up Gabby who was tired from the flight and lagging behind. Before they could leave though, Adam and Brooke came forward.

"Hey, AJ?" said Adam, stooping to grin at his grandson. "Are you okay? I was worried about you."

"I'm okay." said AJ with a shy snuff. "It was a little scary," he looked over to Miranda, "But we were together so we were okay."

Adam looked to Miranda too.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said.

"AJ was really brave." said Miranda. "He looked out for all of us."

Adam gave her a sad smile.

Marissa cleared her throat.

"We've all been through a lot. I don't want to be rude, but I should get them home. They need their rest."

Adam straightened up,

"Of course." said Adam.

"Maybe you could come by tomorrow." said Brooke, "Come by for dinner. We'd love to see you all."

"Thank you." said Marissa. "We'll see how it goes tonight."

"Of course." said Brooke. She looked to Krystal. "You come by as well."

…

As Marissa left with Krystal, everyone else had emerged from the plane to be welcomed home. Scott was reunited with his dad and his daughter. Opal was welcomed by Tad and Dixie.

Marissa didn't look back, she just had her focus on getting home.

The car journey was very quiet. Gabby was fidgeting a lot in the back seat, but didn't say much. Miranda's expression was still a sad blank. Going home wasn't going to be the same without their mother there. Marissa knew how they felt.

They said goodbye to Krystal in the car and then walked up towards their house. Marissa stalled slightly at the sight of a pile of bricks by the door. She had forgotten that they had the builder's in while they were away. As they walked into the entrance hall it smelled slightly of fresh paint. The elevator was now neatly installed in the corner where the mud room had once been, only now there was no Bianca to use it.

They all paused in the hall; despite everything it was good to be home.

"Okay kids." said Marissa, "You go get yourself washed up and I'll go see what we left in the freezer for supper."

AJ stopped to take Gabby's hand and they all headed up together.

"Girls, you can use the bathroom in our room." Marissa called after a moment. She suddenly had images of them all scrambling into AJ's bathroom, now theirs had been turned into the exit for the elevator. She winced though when she said 'our', another reminder of Bianca's absence.

"Thank you." called Miranda. The loudest she had been over the last six days.

Marissa was just taking herself off to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She wasn't sure who it could be. Maybe they had left something in Krystal's car? Maybe it was Camilla forgetting her keys for the pool house…

Marissa opened the door with a smile, which froze on her face.

"Marissa, hi." said Reese, waving her cab away. She gave Marissa an unexpected hug. "I am so sorry!"

Then Reese picked up a suitcase, before pushing past Marissa into the entrance hall.

"This is a nice house." she added, looking around her. "Good lines."

"Why are you here?" Marissa asked.

"Social services call me. I dropped everything and came as fast as I could. How are my girls?"

Marissa frowned.

"Why would social services call you?"

"I'm their next of kin." Reese said, putting her case down by the central table. "They are still my daughters. I'm still their guardian. With Bianca gone they are now my responsibility. And this time I'm not going to let them down."

Marissa just stared at her, stunned.

"You flew out today?" she asked for something to fill the horrible silence. Marissa felt like a void had just opened up in front of her at Reese's arrival.

"Yeah." said Reese with a weary smile. "It's been a long day… But I guess no longer than yours. It must have been horrible, to loose Bianca like that. I can't imagine what you are going through. I'm just happy if I can make it easier for you by taking the girls off your hands. Where are they?"

"Gabby and Miranda are getting washed up for supper." said Marissa slowly, her mind not really able to register the fact that Reese was here and there was every chance she was going to tear her family away from her. "And we are not sure Bianca is really gone." she added.

Reese's expression grew more serious.

"Of course. We still have to wait for the coroner's report."

They stood staring at each other for a long moment. Marissa didn't know what to say next. The lawyer in her knew that Reese was right; Marissa wasn't the girls legal… anything. If Reese wanted to take the girls back to Paris tonight there was no way she could stop her. She just had to hope that wasn't what her girlfriend's ex-wife had planned.

…


	634. Chapter 634 : Waking NIghtmare

Erica opened her eyes. She hadn't wanted to sleep; they must have put something in their food.

She was still in the cold white room. The decor made it feel like an abandoned hospital but she had no idea where she was. At first glance everything seemed smart and well-kept but if you looked closer you could see on the walls and ceiling where brown stains seeped through the fresh coat of paint There was a single high window with filthy wire-glass that only let in a minimal of light. Worse though was the air, it had a kind of insidious dampness that seemed to chill her to the bone. The bed at least was comfortable but under the crisp clean sheets the mattress was spotted with unidentifiable stains.

Erica pulled the bed sheets tighter around herself although it did little to chase away the cold. It didn't help that the only clothing her captors had left her with was a thin hospital gown.

She starred at one stain in particular that resembled a smiling face and tried to work out how much time had passed. The quality of the light had changed, maybe it was evening.

Erica looked around the room to see if she was right. She spotted the metal plate piled with rice and brown slop that was left on the tray table by the bed, a sign that it was getting late in the day. As far as she could tell five days had passed, or maybe more.

Something else was missing too, but whatever they had drugged her with was doing strange things to her memory. Her stomach ached as well. She wriggled round in her bed to look down at her belly. There was a dressing above her hip; she pulled away the corner of the tape to peer underneath. There was a red needle mark. They had been experimenting on her again. When she was first brought here they had taken blood… a lot of blood… and injected her with something that had left her with a racing heart beat and shaking hands. They hadn't injected her with anything since, but they were still taking samples.

Erica curled back into a ball and pulled the sheets round herself again to chase out the chill. She tried to work out what she had forgotten. She knew it was important but didn't know what or why.

…

…

The _At Last_ was following a navy patrol boat towards the site where the pirate ship had gone down. The officer who had spoken to them at the consulate had agreed to give them a tour of the navy operation that was investigating the wreck.

The ocean around the boat was dotted with orange buoys that marked out the search area. The _At Last_ was moored where they were directed and then Kendall, Reggie and Jackson were welcomed aboard the cruiser.

The naval officer led them to the area he called the control centre. There was a map of the sea bed laid out on the table with the outline of the boat drawn out in black ink. The map was dotted with red triangles and amongst them an area of four green triangles.

"What's this?" Kendall asked.

The naval officer cleared his throat.

"The red triangles mark human remains. The green triangles are identified female remains."

Kendall just starred at the map. Somehow being here made it all seem more real. The boat was definitely down there. The divers were definitely bringing up bodies. Her certainty that this was all a lie was beginning to waver. Could that small cluster of green triangles really mark the last resting place of Erica Kane?

"And how is the investigation going?" Jackson asked, putting a comforting hand on his niece's shoulder; or should that be step-daughter now.

"We still haven't found the reason for the explosion, all our gunfire was aimed at the prow but the ignition source appears to have originated at the bow."

"So you suspect foul play." said Reggie.

"We don't know quite what we are seeing yet. The work is still on-going. Do you want to see our operation?"

"Yeah, that might be helpful." said Jackson.

The officer started to lead them out onto the deck. Reggie was the first to follow. Jackson put an arm around Kendall's shoulder and gently steered her away from the map that seemed to mark her mother and sister's grave.

…

Out on deck they were led to where a group of crewmen were working a winch.

"Have you found something?" the naval officer asked the leading crewman.

"B team have found more human remains." said the crewman.

"Oh." said the officer backing away. He turned to the others. "Maybe you don't want to see this?" he said trying to shepherd them back towards the cabin.

He was a little late, the net came up out of the water and swung out across the deck. Jackson and Reggie stepped back but Kendall pushed forward, she had seen something she recognise in the net and wished she hadn't.

A crewman, in a tyvek suit and gloves, pulled the body part from the net and put it into a yellow biohazard bag. It was a mass of flesh encased in a metal and black plastic. Kendall covered her mouth to smother her wail. They had found her sister's leg brace and possibly her leg.

…

…

Erica was still lying in her bed trying to find her missing memories. She was trying to remember how she got here. Maybe that would help to tell her what she had lost.

She remembered being dragged from the cabin, a gag in her mouth and a bag pulled over her head. She had been thrown onto the wet surface of a power boat and then dragged into the rusty and damp interior of another bigger boat. She could feel the engines vibrating as the boat set sail. But that journey only lasted moments before it stopped again. Erica lay in the dark wanting to know what was going to happen next. She could hear nothing of what was going on beyond a muffled drip in the room she was being held in.

She waited…

And waited…

Then suddenly the door clanged open and something was dropped into the corner of her room and then the door crashed shut again and the lock turned.

Minutes later the engines started up and the boat was on the move again. Again the journey felt very short. The boat stopped and as before the door crashed open and this time Erica felt arms around her and she was grabbed up from the deck and hauled out of the room. Still hooded and bound, she was pulled through the corridor and out onto the deck and then she was dropped over the side of the boat. She felt a surge of panic but found herself caught by another pair of arms.

This time Erica found herself dragged away and dropped into a soft surface in a room that smelt of cologne and sea salt. She was on a bed, but something told her this was still a boat, she could feel the movement. Something else was dropped on the bed beside her and then she heard a door close.

Erica reached back with her bound feet to try and find what was behind her. Her toes touched warm flesh. She reached out next with her fingers and felt hands reaching back towards her, bound like she was. She held the hand that grasped hers.

She wasn't alone.

Erica realised the other prisoner was…

…

"…_Bianca!"_ Erica exclaimed and sat up from her bed. How could she forget Bianca?

The other bed in the room was empty. While she had been sleeping they must have taken her daughter away.

Erica ran to the door and hammered against it, no longer minding the filth and the cold.

"Bianca!" she yelled. "Bianca! Don't you hurt her! Don't you hurt my baby..!"

…


	635. Chapter 635 : Lab rats

**Happy Monday**

**There has been quite a mixed reaction to the new angst. I promise there is a method to my madness, I'm not just being cruel.**

**SPOLIERS - this week - Marissa and Reese come to terms, Scott fights a guilty conscious and David has an unexpected visitor.**

...

"Stand away from the door." a voice ordered from outside Erica's hospital room.

Erica backed away to the edge of the bed as the door slowly opened and a huge intimidating orderly walked in. He checked to see where Erica was standing and then nodded to the hall. Two more men in nurses uniforms wheeled in a gurney on which was lay Bianca Montgomery.

The doctor walked in afterwards. He was the slim stubble-chinned man who had guided Erica's abduction. He looked more comfortable in his white lab coat than he had in the cheap mobster suit he had been wearing on the island.

While the men transferred Bianca to the bed the doctor addressed Erica.

"She is beginning to come out of sedation. Don't let her move about too much or there is a danger she will tear her stitches. And please do not let her remove her heart monitor; it is there for her own safety. Do you understand me? We are here to help her… we are here for you both."

"You are torturing her." Erica cried. She stepped forward angrily but the orderly grabbed her round the throat and restrained her.

The doctor smiled.

"We are examining her. She is a secret wrapped in a mystery shrouded in an enigma that we need to solve. She holds so many questions and we need to find all the answers we can. Do you know how special your daughter is? No one responded faster to Dr Hayward's Orpheus serum. There were no side effects; no rejection… and yet there is one part of her that simply refuses to heal. We need to find out why. Why the formula didn't work on that one tiny part of her. If we solve this, your daughter may well hold the key to eternal life."

Erica glared at him.

"You are crazy! Do you have any idea who we are?" she cried. "Do you have any idea how many people will be out there looking for us right now?"

The doctor shook his head.

"My dear woman. You are dead. The coroner is going to release his finding in two days' time; citing death by misadventure. As far as the world knows you and your daughter are fish food at the bottom of the ocean. Two poor unfortunate crime statistics will find themselves… _well parts of themselves_… given lavish funerals in your name. No one will be looking for you. You will be grieved and then you will be forgotten."

Satisfied that Bianca was in place the nurses wheeled out the gurney. The orderly released his grip on Erica and followed them out. The doctor was the last to leave.

"Remember she isn't to move. It's for her own good."

...

When the door slammed shut Erica hurried to her daughter's side. She was indeed waking from sedation and looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"It's okay baby." said Erica stroking her daughter's brow. "I'm here, just take it easy?"

"What did they do?" Bianca mumbled, trying to look down, but not really having the co-ordination yet to move.

Erica pulled back the covers to examine her, she could already see a large dressing on the side of Bianca's neck, but her left leg was also encased in bandages.

"They've done something to your leg." Erica said slowly.

"Well at least I can't feel that." Bianca sighed. She reached behind herself, "But my back hurts."

She started to roll over for her mother to check, but Erica put a hand on her arm to restrain her.

"They said you shouldn't move." she warned.

"Just look." begged Bianca.

Erica slid her hand beneath her daughter's back and found a dressing at the base of her spine.

"They've been there too." she said.

Bianca tipped her head back and moaned.

"Why are they doing this to me!?" she cried in frustration. "They are worse than David Hayward and his tests, tests, tests! I'm a human pin cushion again! It's not fair! ..._God_, and why did it have to happen now? I'd just asked Marissa to marry me!"

"You did?" asked Erica in surprise.

Bianca gave a scream of rage and sorrow and clumsily started pulling the medical leads from her chest causing the heart monitor to squeal. Infuriated she pushed the machine from its stand. The squealing stopped when it smashed on the floor.

"Do you feel better for that?" Erica asked a little stunned by Bianca's display of aggression.

"Much." said Bianca, but then she winced and reached up to her neck. When she pulled her hand away there was fresh blood on her fingertips. Blood was leaking through the bandage.

"Bianca?" warned Erica in concern.

Bianca pressed her hand back against her neck to try and stem the bleeding.

"It's fine. It will stop."

Erica took over from her daughter, applying pressure to the wound.

"Just try and take it easy. We won't be here for long. Help will come."

"I heard what he said. They think we are dead."

"Do you have that little faith in Jackson or Marissa… or your sister? They will find us! I know it. We just have to stay strong."

"Sure mom." said Bianca, giving her a brave smile; even though she could see that Erica's words were as much an attempt to convince herself as to comfort her daughter. "We just have to stay strong."

…


	636. Chapter 636 : Daddy's Girl

Scott carried Holly into the house. She was awake and watching him with her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, baby girl." Scott cooed. "Aren't you feeling sleepy? It's bedtime. You should be sleepy."

Holly just giggled at him and reached up a podgy hand to catch his nose.

Scott grinned, giggling was a new development.

"Have you been learning new tricks while I've been away? Have you? Have you?"

Holly giggled again as he bounced her in his arms.

Scott settled on the couch and gazed lovingly at his daughter. He was struck as always by how much she looked like her mother. He tried to find himself in her face, maybe her chin, maybe the curl of her hair… but her wide blue eyes belonged to Madison.

While he gazed at his daughter his thoughts took him back to the island. He remembered all the times it crossed his mind that he would never see her again. That is what drove him to run and run because he needed to get back home. He needed to get home to his family…

He swallowed guiltily as his thoughts turned to Madison. He missed her… he missed her so much! Only now he was home she still wasn't here with him, and maybe she wouldn't be for a long time. He had spoken to her doctors while they were at the embassy. She was still in isolation but now she was back on her medication she was making good progress. Dr Stanhope said that she would be ready for visitors by the end of the week.

That was good news, wasn't it?

Cara flickered into his thoughts too. She was laid back and fun, just like Madison used to be. Was that why he was drawn to her, because she reminded him of Madison?

Scott realised Holly was no longer smiling at him. Instead she was mirroring his own expression. He hadn't realised he looked so sad.

Scott found a smile and Holly giggled again.

"What's wrong with me; hey Holly?" Scott asked his daughter adding a playful tone to his voice. "Why is your daddy such a fool? I love your mommy, I do. I just don't know if she will be the same person when she comes back home to us… but I shouldn't be having these thoughts, I'm not that guy. We're a family aren't we? We need to be a happy family! And we will be when mommy comes home!"

Holly's returned smile seemed to agree with him.

…


	637. Chapter 637 : Reese's return

When the Miranda and Gabby came downstairs from washing up they both paused at the sight of Mamma Reese standing in the hall.

"Hi girls." exclaimed Reese, kneeling down and holding her arms wide for a hug.

Instead of hurrying to greet her, the two girls moved to Marissa and hung to her side.

To cover her embarrassment Reese shuffled forward on her knees and used her open hands to stroke both the girl's cheeks.

"I missed you guys." she said. "I came as soon as could."

Marissa put her arms protectively on the girl's shoulders.

"As you are here, do you want to join us for supper?" Marissa asked, trying to sound casual, although the arrival of Bianca's ex-wife had pulled the rug right out from under her

Reese straightened up.

"I was hoping I could stay here with you for a few days until everything is sorted."

Marissa had guessed that was what Reese wanted, as her case was already in the hall.

"Of course," Marissa said with a fixed smile, "We have a spare room."

…

After a supper of cheese on toast Marissa suggested that the kids watch a film before bedtime. Distracting them with something light-hearted should help them settle down to sleep. She left the kids with Reese watching _Wall-E_ and set off to prepare the spare room for her unwanted guest.

She walked up to the bed in the guest room. This was where she and Bianca had spent their last night together in the house. The duvet was still rucked where they had left it that morning. Marissa smoothed the space left by Bianca. She sat down and picked up Bianca's pillow and buried her face into it.

Bianca was gone and in that moment Marissa couldn't hold in the emptiness any longer. She wept great sobs, muffled by the pillow. She didn't know what to do next. If Reese was here, did that mean she had lost everything?

"Mom?" spoke a quiet voice from the doorway.

Marissa looked up to see AJ watching her with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." Marissa said, trying to wipe away her tears. "I got a little sad that's all."

"I thought you might help making the bed." AJ said nervously. "I've seen _Wall-E_ lots of times so I don't mind."

Marissa nodded,

"That is very kind of you."

He came up and sat beside her.

"Is the Reese lady here because Bianca's gone?" AJ asked. "I thought she wasn't really Miranda's mommy anymore?"

"It's true Reese gave up custody of Miranda and Gabby when she divorced Bianca," said Marissa. "But she added one small clause in the custody arrangement before she signed. If anything happened to Bianca then Reese would regain guardianship of her daughters. I know because I advised Bianca not to sign when I spotted the late addition, but Bianca did. I think she was just glad that it was over, and she was too distracted by her missing mom at the time. I don't imagine Bianca knew when she signed that we'd end up being a family instead. I certainly didn't see it coming."

"But you said Bianca wasn't dead, she's just missing."

"I know." said Marissa smoothing down her son's hair and pulling him into a hug.

"She's not going to take my sisters, is she?" AJ asked. "Is that why you were crying?"

Marissa didn't know how to answer.

"Reese can come and live with us if she wants to." said AJ, "But she's not allowed to take my B-twin and my baby sister away. You'll stop her, won't you?"

"I'll certain try." said Marissa. "I'll certainly try."

…

When it came to putting the kids to bed Reese followed Marissa like a shadow as she tucked in Gabby and Miranda.

Gabby, who still didn't understand what was going on, accepted Reese's presence more readily than Miranda did. She still didn't trust Reese's monster search before bedtime though. She made Marissa do it instead because mamma 'Rissa knew how to do it properly.

Marissa left putting Miranda down until last. Bianca's eldest was an unsettled sleeper at the best of times. Now new nightmares had replaced the old they were back to playing happy thoughts and distraction games before every bedtime. It sometimes helped to keep the demons at bay.

Reese's presence added a new tension. Reese didn't understand any of it. Marissa had tried to get Miranda to list her happy thoughts, but Reese thought Miranda was just talking about her day and kept asking questions. It was hard for Marissa to tell her that she wasn't really being very helpful.

In the end Marissa kissed Miranda goodnight, tucked the blankets under her chin, turned on the nightlight and lifted the lid of her music box so the little girl could listen to the comforting tune as she fell asleep. Finally she whispered in her ear,

"If you need me you come and wake me."

Reese then bent down and added her own kiss.

"I missed you." she said. "And I love you. It will get better. Your mommy loved you very much and she'd want things to get better."

Marissa just starred at Reese in disbelief. She could see in Miranda's eyes that all that hard work had been shattered by a few thoughtless words, no matter how well meaning the sentiment was. Miranda had just been reminded that her mommy was gone, and that one thought would chase all the other happy thoughts away.

Marissa took Reese by the arm and led her outside.

"You shouldn't have said that." she warned.

"I just wanted to let her know I'm here for her."

"I know. But you also reminded her that she had lost her mom. A lot of things have happened since you last saw your girls. Miranda is seeing a shrink because she has horrific nightmares. We've been managing very well of late but now, understandably, the nightmares are back and she has to have a very set routine to help her sleep."

"I didn't know." said Reese.

"I get that." said Marissa. "But you can't just come in and… expect to take over. I know my girls; they need things to be a certain way. And right now, with their mommy missing, that routine is more important than ever. It makes them feel safe. Now I need to get back in there and help Miranda settle again. Maybe you should call it night… you did say you had a long day."

"I'm their mother!" Reese said sharply.

"Bianca is their mother." Marissa replied in a fierce whisper. "And until a coroner tells me otherwise that is still the case. I'm not here to stop you being with the girls… because legally I can't do anything to stop you. If Kendall was here, or Jackson they would have rights, but all I have is the love I feel for those two little girls. I'm looking out for them for Bianca's sake. They need me and I need them."

Reese closed her eyes for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. You are right; it's been a long day. It's just… they are my girls too. I want to be there for them."

"And you will be." said Marissa.

"Just not right now." Reese concluded. "I get it."

Reese headed for the stairs but then turned back.

"Will you give her my love?"

"Of course." said Marissa, before returning to Miranda's room to start the process of settling her down all over again. She doubted now it would be successful.

…

Eventually Marissa climbed wearily into bed. It felt vast and empty, but she snuggled against Bianca's pillow that she had rescued from Reese's bed, and tried to fill her head with happy thoughts just like she had trained Miranda to do.

Happy thoughts…

Happy thoughts…

The image of Bianca standing by the four poster bed in her coconut bikini popped into Marissa's head. That last night together, _if it was their last night together_, had been perfect. It should have gone on for ever.

Marissa could still picture Bianca with her mussed up hair, starring bewilderedly at her when the question of marriage had slipped from her lips; and then the adorable fire that lit Bianca's eyes when she said yes…

… but now it was all gone.

In an instant Marissa's happy thoughts turned to loss and she curled tighter around the pillow. She needed her woman back. She couldn't bear it on her own.

A high pitched scream broke her torment. Miranda! She was needed!

…

Marissa hurried into Miranda's room and found her sat upright in bed, still crying out for her mommy.

Marissa engulfed her in her arms.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay!" she soothed.

Miranda finally got her bearings and let Marissa hold her. She clutched tightly to Marissa's shirt and buried her head in her shoulder.

"They were hurting her…" she sobbed.

"No, no, no…" whispered Marissa. "They didn't hurt us. They are not going hurt her."

"They hurt Aunty Kendall… and Reggie… and Scott."

"Because the fought back." said Marissa, "Your mommy is too smart for that. She's going to keep herself safe until she comes home again."

Miranda nodded, still clutching tightly to Marissa.

Marissa reached across to the bedside table where the music box sat.

"She won't want you to be upset by this. I bet she's singing you a lullaby right now."

Marissa lifted the lid, but Miranda shook her head.

"It's not the same." said Miranda.

"I know." said Marissa kissing the top of her head.

"I want my mommy home." whimpered Miranda.

Marissa sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"I know what you need."

She pulled herself away from Miranda's grasp.

"I won't be long."

...

As she headed back to her bedroom, Marissa found a sleepy-eyed Gabby standing in her bedroom doorway looking very confused.

"Back to bed, sweetie," Marissa said, shepherding her back inside. "You're sister's okay now."

Gabby obediently climbed back into her bed. Marissa retrieved Mrs Bunny and Strawberry Bear from the floor and returned them to her before tucking her in. She gave the little girl a kiss.

"Night, night…"

"'night mamma."

…

Miranda sat nervously waiting for Marissa to return. It felt like she had been gone forever.

Marissa reappeared with a pillow under her arm.

"This is the best I can do." said Marissa handing the pillow to Miranda. "This was your mommy's. You can still smell her shampoo. Maybe if you give it a cuddle it will help."

Miranda let Marissa guide her back to bed. She hugged the pillow tight and sniffed it. It did smell of mommy. Miranda buried her face into the smell.

Marissa lifted the lid of the music box again and began to stroke her fingers through the girl's hair.

Miranda closed her eyes and snuggled against the pillow, imagining in her head that it was her mommy she was holding.

Marissa began to sing along with the music box and Miranda felt herself begin to relax.

…

Marissa opened her eyes.

How much time had passed?

She had fallen asleep, sat on the floor beside Miranda's bed. The little girl was fast asleep, clutching tightly to Bianca's pillow.

Marissa straightened up slowly and crept carefully from the room, leaving the door closed too.

Marissa returned to her own bed, but it felt emptier than ever.

She lay back with her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She doubted sleep would come.

At least Miranda had found some peace.

Marissa shifted slightly and felt a weight fall against her throat; her necklace.

She reached up and clutched the pendant in her hand.

At least she still had Bianca's heart.

…


	638. Chapter 638 : David's rendezvous

David checked his watch as he walked out of the hospital. As long as the traffic wasn't bad, he had plenty of time to get to his appointment with Leora. He had been looking forward to it all day. Leora was thriving at the new centre and David was glad that he had listened to Krystal and gotten her out of the Orpheus clinic and out into the world.

David had almost reached his car when he had heard footsteps behind him. He turned and spotted Ben, his old orderly, following him. David slowed his pace and waited for him to catch up.

"Ben… or should that be Martin?"

Ben didn't meet his eye,

"We need to talk." he said, walking past. "It's important. By the ambulance bay…"

He kept walking.

David paused, and did a double take.

He scanned there parking lot, was someone watching? Why was Ben being so furtive?

David checked his watch again.

He had time. He was curious to know what was going on.

David walked past his car and followed the path round to the ambulance bay.

Ben had tucked himself by the dumpsters. David walked over to join him as surreptitiously as possible.

"I'm here." said David. "What's with all the secrecy?"

Ben looked nervously around before pulling him deeper into cover.

"I've got in with a bad group of people. They helped me get my new job but they are asking too much in return."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are interested in Bianca. They got me to test a drug her… and now she's disappeared. I know they are involved!"

"Do you have names?"

"One goes by the name of Mr Salt…" said Ben. "He's a goon."

David's back stiffened. The name was all too familiar. Mr Salt was the man who had tied him up and set the fire in his cabin, almost killing David in the process. They had sabotaged his work, almost killed Bianca and then mounted a violent hospital siege as a distraction in order to blackmail and then steal from him! Now to find out they were behind Bianca and Erica's abduction... why was it not surprising that they would go to these lengths for the sake of his miracle serum? Was that glowing article in the medical journal just a smoke screen? Maybe they weren't as far along with their research as they had claimed. For the first time in a long time David felt a smug surge of satisfaction.

"And Mr Campbell?" David asked, that slimy creep had really set his teeth on edge.

Ben frowned.

"It was something Scottish. They were using me to spy. They want something else from me. I'm to meet them in the park in ten minutes and I don't know what to do…" Ben held his head in his hands for a moment. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. I just didn't know who else I could trust."

"If they are behind Erica and Bianca's abduction you need to go to the police!"

"I can't do that." said Ben. "They will kill me."

David scowled. He had been humiliated by Mr Campbell. He had stolen David's life's work; and then sold it to some faceless global monstrosity. The anger that had followed him since the theft reared up. They had clearly underestimated the genius involved in comprehending his Orpheus masterpiece; that is why they needed Bianca.

If David had been thinking clearly then he would have forced Ben to the police station but he was too keen on the thought of payback and a chance to gloat a little too.

"Where are you meeting them, exactly?" he asked.

"There is a spot in the parking lot. They come to my car. I think they are tracking me."

"Take me to them" said David.

Ben stared at him.

"You are going to confront them? Are you mad?"

David's expression didn't change.

"Take me to them right now." he said firmly.

…

David sat beside Ben in the car.

"How long do we wait?" he asked.

Ben sighed.

"They usually don't take long." he said.

He pulled a tablet from a bag in the back seat and turned it on.

"What's that for?" David asked.

"They send me messages as well." Ben said.

He pressed a few more buttons and then there was the roar of an engine as a van pulled up beside them.

The side door slid open and Mr Salt stepped out.

He lent on the car roof and peered in at the window.

"Dr Hayward. Still alive I see?" He sneered.

"No thanks to you." snapped David.

Mr Salt peered past him towards Ben.

"Well done. You met your side of the deal, you're free to go."

David looked between the two.

"What's going on?"

Mr Salt opened the car door.

"Dr Hayward. I've been authorised to make you an offer _you simply cannot refuse_."

David glared back at Ben and realised his betrayal.

"I had no choice." Ben said. "I need my life back."

Mr Salt grabbed David's arm and pulled him from the car, forcing him into the van.

"Get in! We are going on a little journey and you don't want to say no. Trust me it would hurt you a lot more than it would hurt me!"

…


	639. Chapter 639 : Man hunt

Cara was sat on the couch starring at the cast on her leg. She felt useless.

Ryan had moved into Kendall's house to help look after her boys just as he promised. With Griffin's help he was also looking after Charlie and her too. He was going to drop Charlie off at the Miranda Centre after taking the kids to school. She wondered at how he made it all look so effortless. She thought Charlie was enough of a handful on his own.

She knew she should be resting as much as possible, but she wondered if she would be mobile enough to cook dinner tonight. She wanted to do something to help.

Suddenly the phone rang. Cara stretched over the arm of the couch and plucked it from it's holster.

"The Kendall Hart house…" she answered.

"Hello." said a woman's voice at the other end of the line. "I need to speak to a Cara Castill-lo."

"It's Castillio, and you've got her."

"I'm sorry. It's just Doctor Hayward had you as his second contact. I'm calling from the Carling Brook Home with regards to his visit to Leora. He is not answering our cell and he's is not normally late. Leora so looks forward to his visits. I was wondering if you knew why he is delayed or if the visit has been cancelled..?"

"Um… I know he was looking forward to it. He talked about it at the airport. I can see if I can reach him. He may have been held up at the hospital. If I could take your number I can call you back."

"Thank you. I know this may seem a nuisance but Leora's routine is very important and he's three hours late now."

"No I understand. Just let me find a pencil and paper."

Cara rummaged around on the coffee table in front of her. In the end she found a red crayon and the front of a lifestyle magazine she hoped Kendall wouldn't mind her defacing.

She took down the centre's number.

"I'll call you back when I know more." she said.

…

Cara called the hospital. Everyone she spoke to seemed to think David had already gone for the day. She persuaded one of the nurses to check the parking lot. He found David's car was still there.

She eventually reached Griffin, who'd been in surgery all morning.

"He was definitely on his way out when I was heading into surgery." said Griffin. "I'll speak to security and see if they can help."

Alan in the security booth agreed to go back through the CCTV footage from earlier to try and find out where David had gone. It was a bit of excitement to liven up his usually quiet day.

The camera's tracked David as he left the building; crossed the parking lot and then walk right by his car and out of shot of the cameras. It took quite a bit more detective work to catch footage of him passing the front of the ambulance bay and then spotting his face as a passenger in an unfamiliar car leaving the hospital lot five minutes later.

Griffin looked at the footage and recognised the driver of the car. He'd seen him in David's old underground Orpheus Facility.

That was suspicious enough for Griffin to pick up the phone and call Pine Valley PD. After everything that had happened over the last few days, David's disappearance sparked alarm bells in Griffin's head.

"Hello, I'd like to report a missing person…"

If David wasn't in danger someone else could be, especially if David was back up to his old tricks with his Orpheus experiments.

…


	640. Chapter 640 : Reasons

"Good morning!" Reese said, sitting back on the bed with her phone to her ear.

"Good night…" said the sleepy voice at the other end of the line. "You are not very good with this time difference."

"Sorry Maggie. I just really need to talk to someone. I can call back."

"No… I'm awake now. So how are things? Are you still the bad guy?"

"It's tense. I mean the girls are bearing up well… We had movie night last night. The kids were laughing… I didn't think that would happen so fast…"

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

Reese pulled an unhappy face.

"It's just I'm not really sure why I'm here."

"You wanted to be there for your girls. If Bianca is gone they are your responsibility, especially if their only other family isn't there."

"But this was only supposed to be a quick visit. Kendall and Jackson are still out looking for clues about Bianca and Erica's disappearance. I can't wait for ever for them to come home."

"Hey you'll do the right thing."

"Yeah, but the girls don't need me. They already have a mama, and she takes care of them better than I ever could."

"Marissa…" said Maggie, with a sigh at the other end of the phone. "You weren't sure she would want to take care of two girls she wasn't related to, especially if she was grieving."

"I was wrong."

"…Told you so."

"I know. She's just such a natural with them. And the weird thing is that I'm not jealous. Marissa has been more than hospitable to me. She has included me in everything and I must be an unwelcome addition to an already traumatised household… I think she is trying to make thing easier for the girls." Reese sighed. "But it isn't any easier for me. I haven't told them I got to fly back to Paris in four weeks. What am I going to do? Miranda was very quiet when I first arrived but she's beginning to open up to me. I got to collect her from her visit with Dr Stanhope… her shrink on Saturday. We talked, it was nice. She's more relaxed now. But Gabby yesterday… I was taking the kids to the park…"

"What about Gabby..?"

"She had a huge tantrum."

"Oh dear."

"She didn't want to put her hat on." explained Reese. "She just screamed. I thought she was going to be sick. I swear she almost turned purple. I didn't have a clue what to do. Marissa just walked in and picked her up and sat her on the naughty step until she calmed down. Turns out I was trying to put the wrong hat on. She wanted the panda one not the pink one."

"So you are a little out of practice with the kids. It's understandable."

"Marissa did banana and choc chip pancakes for breakfast this morning and she makes them to whatever animal the kid's requested. Gabby likes Bunny pancakes and Miranda likes ponies. I just don't think I can do what Marissa can do."

"You are going to have to when you bring them home." said Maggie. There was a tense silent from Reese's end. "Are you bringing them home?"

"I can't break up this family. Miranda and Gabby are settled here; they have a brother they adore; a mother who knows just how to take care of them. Even with Bianca gone they are still happy."

"So what are you planning?"

"I think I have to do what I came here to do." said Reese. "I have to do the right thing for my girls…"

…

Reese found Marissa in the den tidying up after last night's movie marathon. Ryan had come by to pick up Miranda and AJ for school as he was already dropping off Emma and Spike. Camilla had then come and collected Gabby so she could drop her off at the Miranda centre on her way to work.

Reese wanted to feel useful.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Marissa looked up and pointed to a bowl of half eaten popcorn secreted by the arm chair.

"Could you take that through to the kitchen?"

"Sure." said Reese.

Marissa followed with a hand full of glasses.

Reese emptied the stale popcorn into the trash and handed the bowl to Marissa as she loaded the dishwasher.

"You're a natural." she said.

Marissa gave her a bit of a double take between Reese and the dirty dishes.

"With the kids I mean." said Reese to clarify.

"They make it easy." insisted Marissa.

Reese knew that wasn't right. With everything the kids had been through Marissa seemed to always know what do or say.

"We need to talk." Reese said, taking a perch on the counter stool. "Have you heard anything more from the coroner?"

"I know what you know." said Marissa. "Kendall says to just ignore it all. She and Jackson aren't giving up until they find Erica and Bianca alive and well! She still thinks this is a fake."

"And have you worked out what you are going to do if it isn't?"

Marissa sighed and stared at Reese.

"I guess that all depends on you."

"Did you and Bianca ever talk about adoption?" said Reese in all seriousness. "I had hoped to talk to Kendall or Jackson about custody but now I see the perfect solution. The girls need you. I would be happy to support your application."

Marissa sat down in shock.

"I thought you were going to take them away!"

"And I thought you would be struggling with losing Bianca and having to cope with three kids, I was wrong." said Reese with an ironic smile. "I'm their legal guardian sure, but really, if I'm honest, I'm not their mama now. That job is already yours."

Marissa started to cry.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Reese and put a comforting hand on Marissa's shoulder. "What did I say?" I thought you'd be pleased."

"Can I do that? Adopt the girls?" Marissa asked. "Wouldn't that just be accepting that Bianca is dead? But I don't feel it… it doesn't feel like she's gone."

"This won't be giving up." said Reese trying to be comforting. "This will be you keeping her family safe. We both know that is what Bianca would want."

…


	641. Chapter 641 : Reactions

Bianca awoke with a cough. Her mouth was dry and she was lying face down on some kind of operating table. There was a drip running into her arm and cool gel on her back as some sort of sensor was pressing between her shoulder blades.

"She's awake." said a voice somewhere behind her head.

"Damn it." came another voice she recognised; the anonymous doctor. There was the pressure of a hand on her neck holding her down. "Inject her again!"

"No!" cried Bianca trying to fight back.

"Hold her still… Hold her still…"

A needle was injected into her shoulder and a numbness spread through her; a sedative. Bianca tried to fight it but soon everything went black.

…

The next time Bianca opened her eyes there was a pillow under her head.

"Sweetheart, don't move."

Bianca groaned.

"Mom?"

"It's okay, just take it easy. They brought you back to me."

"No." exclaimed Bianca. A wave of nausea washed through her. "I'm sorry mom!"

She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and promptly vomited.

"Oh honey!" gasped Erica, stepping clear.

Bianca couldn't stop being sick.

Erica hammered on the door.

"There is something wrong!" she called. "Can you hear me out there, something is wrong with Bianca!"

Eventually the lock popped aside and the door opened.

The doctor stepped in and seeing her condition he hurried to Bianca's bedside. He felt her brow and turned angrily to an orderly.

"Bring me the antiemetic now and get him in here!"

Two guards entered, pushing before them a familiar figure.

"David!" gasped Erica. "What are you doing here?"

David Hayward was the last person Erica expected to see. It didn't look like his was a willing presence, his clothes were dishevelled and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"Ask your friends." David said bitterly. He pulled out of his minders grasp and moved closer to Bianca.

"I thought she had no reaction to your serum!" said the doctor injecting the anti-vomiting drug into Bianca's system.

"But you aren't using my serum." said David, taking in the dressings covering Bianca's body like a patchwork. "What are you doing to her?"

"We are treating her." said the doctor. "We need to understand her injury before we can help."

"Help." snipped Erica angrily. "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

"Cure then." said the doctor. "We aim to cure her totally with _our_ serum. Only there seems to be a few flaws."

David glared at the doctor. It was becoming clear to him they had no idea what they were doing, but they also didn't seem too worried about ethics either. Admittedly David wasn't a man who could claim to take the high ground here; his own early experiments had been on, if not unwilling, at least unknowing victims.

"Because you don't know what you are dealing with!" David explained to the doctor. "There is a finesse with Orpheus. It is not one cure for all; you need to tailor it to your patient's needs."

The doctor sat back on his heels.

"That is why you are here. She was your patient, I'm certain you have other ideas on treatment."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

The doctor smiled.

"Officially she's already dead. You can't kill a dead woman," He patted David companionly on the hand, "But you can save her life."

David recoiled from his touch.

The doctor straightened up and left David in the room with Erica and Bianca.

"I'll leave you to think about it." the doctor said. "You can save two dead women or you can leave me with two bodies to experiment with as I desire. The choice is yours."

The door was slammed shut and the door locked.

David bent over to examine Bianca more thoroughly. She gave him a grateful smile but she still looked nauseous.

Erica sat on the edge of her bed and watched him.

"So can you help her?" Erica asked.

David examined the needle mark under the dressing on Bianca's neck and at the base of her spine.

"That all depends on what the hell they have been doing to her." he said.

…


	642. Chapter 642 : Information

**Sorry for the late post, I'm on a training course for the next three days so will have to post in the evening. I must also announce after Wednesday there will be no new chapters until the following Sunday/Monday, 24th/25th (depending how travelling goes) as I'm on holiday.**

**I know things are very traumatic right now but it will tie up all the loose ends and make the happy ending all the more happy...**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Questions are asked, clues start to come together and David finds out more about his captors.**

...

Kendall sat on deck looking out across the water towards their next port of call. They had been island hoping, asking at the local villages about sightings of the pirate boat. So far they had very little information, but a couple of fisherman told them about two strange boats at a trading post a few islands over. It was their first real lead.

"Hey cuz." said Reggie taking a seat beside her on deck. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." said Kendall. "We're going to find them!"

Reggie nodded and patted her knee. Kendall had been a wreck when Bianca's brace had been pulled from the water. He thought maybe then and there she was going to give up and accept that Bianca was gone. Jackson had been the one to dismiss it. He wasn't going to give up on Erica and his determination was pulling the rest of them along with him. The navy was focused on the wreck and they had no idea what the local police were doing. If they were going to find Erica and Bianca alive and well it was up to them. Reggie did wonder how much faith Kendall had left in this whole expedition but she wasn't backing down. Reggie wasn't either. He'd made a promise to his father and he was going to keep it.

"We'll get something this time, I can feel it." he said.

"I hope so." said Kendall sadly. "We are running out of places to look."

…

The village they moored at was little more than a cluster of grass huts beside a jetty. The only notable building was the corrugated iron trading post built beside the settlement's only road. This was where the fisherman had seen the sailors from the two strange boats trading for fuel.

They found the owner of the trading post wasn't a native. He was a thick built Australian with long greasy hair and an eye patch making him look more like a pirate than any of the island raiders had. He gave them a hard look as they entered until his eye settled on Kendall.

"What can I do for you." he asked, gesturing expansively to his half empty shelved, "Finest goods within a hundred miles of ocean."

Jackson pulled a substantial wodge of money from his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"We're actually looking to buy information."

"Information you say." the man said eyeing up the pile of notes in front of him. "I guess that depends on what sort of information you want."

"We're looking for my mother and my sister." said Kendall stepping forward. "They were taken!"

"I heard about that." the man drawled. "And I heard they were at the bottom of the sea."

"Well, we are looking for facts not rumours." said Jackson, picking up the money and making to put it back in his pocket.

"Now hold on a minute. You yanks are always in such a hurry." the man said desperate to keep the money in sight. "Now I said I heard that… but what I know is that two boats came to fuel up here. One rusty hulk that was barely floating… wouldn't take much to sink… and one very nice yacht. I didn't get a close look, mind. They weren't the sort you get curious around, if you get my meaning…"

"There was a yacht here?" Jackson asked pulling the cash out from his pocket again so the notes just showed.

"Oh yes sir, and it was nicer than yours." The man leaned forward, his eyes not moving from the money. "Very expensive. Like I said, I couldn't get close but you don't need to when you own a telescope… I might even have it's name."

Jackson pushed the money back out of sight again.

"Only might?"

"No, no, no…" begged the man, "I mean definitely, I definitely have a name."

"So what is it? Jackson asked, his hand unmoving.

"Something Spanish-y; the _Tiro de Gracia_ from the port of… not Penelope Cruz but like it…Vera Cruz!"

"Veracruz? And the yacht was definitely with the other boat?"

"Definitely." He looked expectantly at Jackson's pocket.

"And did you see the boat again?" Reggie asked.

"No… I didn't." The guy was looking a little desperate now that the money wasn't reappearing. "But I do know more. Like… like… that your two women are not the only two women to go missing…so maybe the two in the ocean aren't the two that were took..?"

Kendall, Reggie and Jackson all shared a look; that gave them hope.

"Anything else?" Jackson asked.

"Ah come on!" exclaimed the guy, still watching Jackson's pocket. "I've given you plenty. Give me something in return!"

Jackson pulled out his bundle of cash and separated about a third from the stash and placed it on the table.

"What I gave you is worth more than that!" the man exclaimed.

"Not to me." said Jackson.

"What if I could give you a name?" the man asked. "I… might have overheard them talking. I can give you a man's name."

Jackson halved his stash and held it out to the man, although just pulling short of handing it over.

"Well!"

The man looked at the money greedily but didn't speak. Jackson added another five notes to the bundle.

"Just a hundred more?" The man asked almost quivering in anticipation. "It's worth a hundred more!"

Jackson added two more notes and the man grinned contentedly.

"Norrell. They talked about a Dr Norrell."

"Thank you." said Jackson as the man snatched the cash away. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

…

…


	643. Chapter 643 : Delaying tactics

Once Bianca was feeling more herself she rolled carefully onto her tender back.

David was still sitting by her bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I can't complain." she said with a wry grin. "It wouldn't change matters."

David gave her self-deprecating joke a polite smile but waited for a proper answer.

"I'm still feeling woozy, but not so nauseous." said Bianca after a moment.

"Good." said David feeling her brow and then taking her pulse. "You have no idea how worried we all were about you."

Bianca blinked and then grabbed his arm, trying to sit up in her urgency.

"you were home!" she exclaimed realising the implication. "Marissa... the kids..! Did you see them? Were they hurt?"

David pushed her gently back into the bed.

"They are home safe. Not a scratch on any of them. They miss you but they are okay. We need to think about you now, that's our priority. Try to rest."

"And Jackson?" Erica asked tentatively.

"He's out here looking for you." said David. "Wherever here is."

"So what now?" asked Erica, sitting on the edge of her own bed. "Can you stop this?"

"If I knew what this was." said David examining the dressing on Bianca's neck again. "They have been quite invasive in their investigations already. If they want to perform surgery they'd need to be much less clumsy with their techniques."

"But can they do what they want?" Erica asked. "Can they cure her?"

"Not like this." said David angrily.

"Can you?" Bianca asked. "Not that I'm not enjoying being so much chopped liver to these guys but if you can give them what they want..? You told me before that you had ideas for treatment."

"Yeah I had ideas, but… I had the right equipment on hand… I've no idea how this operation is set up."

Bianca looked down disappointed.

"Look, what you need to do is rest." said David stroking her brow. "Try not to worry. I'll try and negotiate our position. I should at least be able to buy a little respite."

Bianca sighed and closed her eyes.

Erica put a hand on David's arm as he got up.

"You can't do more?" she asked.

David eyes lingered on Bianca.

"I'll do all I can."

He turned and hammered on the door.

"I'm ready to talk!" he called.

…

David was escorted to a pristine white laboratory decked with an impressive array of medical equipment. The scrawny, scabby bearded doctor gave him a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad you've seen sense."

"Well the first rule of medicine is' do no harm', as you don't seem to understand the principle I should at least attempt to prevent harm."

The doctor seemed unimpressed by David's posturing.

"So you will help us?"

David eyed the lab again. All this expensive equipment made the hack job they had done on Bianca even more unforgivable.

"First I need to look at your formula."

"That can be arranged." said the doctor with a sniff. He led David to a lab bench. "Tell the orderly what you need and he'll provide it… within reason. Anything else?"

"I think that will do for starters." said David. "I will correct your formula if that is what you want, but you don't touch Bianca again. That is the deal."

The doctor leaned aggressively closer.

"That is not the deal. We want a cure, and we want proof the cure works without fail. You must have some ideas about what went wrong with Bianca. I've read your profile Dr Hayward, you are hardly a saint and I know failure is not an option for you. Look at this as a way to correct your mistakes."

"Fine." said David, trying to think of ways to buy time. "But I must insist no more procedures are performed on Bianca Montgomery until I am ready to proceed. The way you are going you will just cause more damage."

The doctor smirked.

"Well I never claimed to be a surgeon."

He held a hand out to David.

"Dr Norrell…" he said as introduction. " I greatly look forward to working with you on my ground breaking _Lazarus_ project."

David didn't take the proffered hand, but the doctor didn't look like he expected it.

"But I must warn you," the doctor continued, "I will give you want for now but if you try to trick me or betray this agreement in any way I will be forced to proceed with my own investigation of Bianca's condition. I'm sure an autopsy won't tell me everything that a living body could, but she not much use to me unless the formula works, is she?"

…


	644. Chapter 644 : Tying the threads together

Jesse sat down at his desk and rifled through the reports of David's apparent abduction. It was all so inconvenient, David vanished in mysterious circumstances just as the world's press were circling the town for news of Erica and Bianca's disappearance. In truth what happened to Erica and Bianca was the greater question in Jesse's mind. He'd heard third hand about Jackson's investigations an ocean away. The name of a boat and the name of a doctor had been mentioned but so far his own investigations had brought him little of use to add. The yacht had been reported stolen over a year ago and had belong to Mexican business man. What kind of business, Jesse was still trying to find out. And how a missing yacht could be tied to island mercenaries was an even deeper quandary.

There was a third file on Jesse's desk he was avoiding to look at, he knew it contained a report he just couldn't face.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called before lifting his eyes from his work.

Griffin was standing in the doorway.

"I wondered how things were going with the investigation."

As he was the one to report David's disappearance Jesse knew what he was talking about.

"Well unless we can get a name for the driver of the car David left in, I'm not sure what we can do. You said he worked for David at his research centre?"

"Yeah, but I never got the guy's name. I keep thinking it was Bill or Jim… something short but… I don't know."

Griffin shrugged an apology.

"And the car isn't giving much." said Jesse. "It was leased to a man named Martin Rigby, but Martin Rigby doesn't exist"

"And Martin defiantly wasn't his name…" Griffin frowned. "… maybe it was Ben? The trouble is I can't remember. I think I only spoke to him once or twice."

Jesse gave him a strained grin.

"That isn't much to go on. The more important question is, how does a man who doesn't exist get a job at the hospital as a physiotherapist?"

Griffin eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered something.

"Martin? Martin! He was Bianca's physiotherapist. It all makes sense!"

Griffin walked up to the desk and put a magazine down in front of Jesse.

"I was been thinking all last night… what ties all this together? Orpheus! Not just David's disappearance but Erica and Bianca have also been treated with the drug! If Martin is also linked to Bianca, it must all be tied to this..!"

Griffin was pointing to a front page of a medical journal promoting _'Lazarus, a new elixir of life.'_

"You remember the siege at the hospital?" Griffin continued. "Someone contaminated Bianca's treatment and robbed David of his medical research."

"That investigation is still underway." said Jesse.

"But don't you see they have to be connected."

Jesse looked from the journal to his investigation file.

"How is all this tied to two women's tragic abduction half a world away?"

"Whatever drugs company that is profiting from all this is a global concern. The money they could make from David's treatment… is astronomical! They've already proven they would go to any lengths to get what they want."

"But if they already have it…"

"…it doesn't necessarily mean they know what to do with it. They took David…"

"But why take Bianca and Erica?"

"Because… because…" Griffin racked his brains. That part he hadn't really worked out. "Bianca was one of his most successful patients… maybe they thought she was the key. It worked almost completely and she had no reaction to the drug… and yet the paralysis of her leg also meant it was a failure as well."

"So you think they were trying to succeed where David failed."

"Maybe?"

Jesse flicked through the journal for a moment.

"So where are these Lazarus people based?"

"It's various research groups based all over; China; India; South America." said Griffin.

"Not people who are easy to trace, then. So where do you suggest we start?"

"I know some people in Brazil who would help us. We may be able to use Miranda Centre contacts to look into their business in India…"

"But it is all quite a long shot." said Jesse.

"It's better than sitting around guessing."

"This _is_ guessing." said Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"No this is a hunch," said Griffin, with a confident glint in his eye, "That's a whole different thing."

Jesse looked back over at the unofficial report on Bianca and Erica's disappearance and a new thought filled his head.

"Do they have ties to Mexico?" he asked.

"I think some research arm?" said Griffin trying to find the relevant page in the journal. "Why?"

Jesse smiled back.

"Oh, just a hunch."

Jesse's smile vanished though when he picked up another report from his desk.

"But a hunch is not a hope…" he said with a sigh. "It's all come a little too late for some, but the least we can do is find their families closure."

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked.

"It's the coroner's report," said Jesse unhappily, "Announcing that Erica Kane and Bianca Montgomery officially died ten days ago in the shipwreck. I have to go break the news to the family." He sadly met Griffin's eyes. "Not something I am looking forward to."

"But Kendall said there was doubt..!" began Griffin.

Jesse patted the report dejectedly.

"Unfortunately they have a DNA match. They've identified the bodies. It's official."

As Jesse stepped up from his desk Griffin stepped into his path.

"You believe this?" he demanded, "If it's the same people we already know they are capable of faking death certificates or have you forgotten Ricky's rise from the grave?"

Jesse met Griffin's glare.

"I have to deal with what is in front of me," said Jesse, "As much as I want to believe this is a lie I have to act as if it isn't!"

"You would put Kendall and Marissa and the girls through this?"

"You think this easy for me?" said Jesse, meeting Griffin's glare. "I don't have a choice! We have two bodies and a mountain of evidence telling me that two women have died and one rumour and a vague hunch that they are alive. What else can I do? Tell me! What else can I do?"

Griffin turned his eyes away. He didn't know what to say.

"I said it wasn't easy." said Jesse picking up the file and leaving the office.

…


	645. Chapter 645 : Mourning and memories

**I'm back. Sorry it's a day late.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - There are funerals to arrange, Marissa has an unexpected invite and David searches for an escape from the lab.**

...

It was two days since Jesse had told them about Bianca's death.

Marissa thought the news might break her, but somehow it didn't.

She had to be strong for the children because they needed her to be strong. All three of them were mourning in their own way. Miranda had worried her most at first, she was too good at bottling up her emotion. Tonight though, Marissa had left her sleeping peacefully, curled up around her mommy's pillow. It was almost as if knowing for certain that her mother was gone had stopped her imagining the worst and had given her a focus. Miranda had made it her job to look out of her baby sister now and like Marissa finding her strength in having to care for someone else.

Gabby had coped with the news of her mother's death in her own unique way. Gabby was so certain her mommy was an angel in heaven and would always be watching she had taken to talking to her. She chatted to her mommy all the time about her clothes, her breakfast, her toys, like an extra imaginary friend to share the day with. It had snowed this morning, the first real snow of winter, and Gabby made the whole family go out and make snow angels on the lawn for mommy to see from heaven. It was a sweet though and something to distract and unite them all. So despite the cold, the lawn was now covered in a dozen angels big and small; even Reese had taken part.

AJ was being a sweetheart. Marissa found he was clinging to her more than usual, like he wanted to comfort her and make it better but didn't know how. He was the first to cry when Jesse broke the news although Miranda was a very close second.

Marissa kept her tears for the night-time when she was alone, but she had no more tears left. What she needed now was sleep, but Bianca still haunted her.

Her mind kept taking her back to their last night together on that tropical island. If she closed her eyes now she could see Bianca's face…

…

_Bianca grinned as Marissa held a juicy strawberry out for her to taste. Her moist lips lingered suggestively as they drew the fruit from Marissa's fingers._

"_Mmm," Bianca sighed, "The perfect castaway breakfast."_

_Marissa sighed too and leaned closer to savour the strawberry juice that still lingered on her lovers lips._

"_Perfect." she replied._

_The kissed lingered on, their improvised breakfast forgotten. Bianca's hand slid around Marissa's waist and she pushed her back onto the bed. One of Marissa's own arms wrapped around Bianca's neck to keep her close. Her other hand held Bianca's cheek to keep her lips on hers._

_Bianca pulled back slightly, her smile just beaming and she shook her head slowly._

"_You're beautiful! I love you and I am never leaving you…ever… ever..."_

…

'…_I am never leaving you…ever… ever…"_

The memory of her last morning with Bianca echoed in Marissa's head as she lay in bed starring up at the blacked out skylight.

The thought was replaced by the vision of Bianca's wide helpless eyes as Marissa was forced into the bathroom and the door slammed in her face. The last words she heard from Bianca's lips was,

'_I'm sorry...'_

That vision of Bianca was the last she would ever see…

Marissa tried to find a happier memory, to take her away from this torture. She needed to take herself away from the pain just like she did every night, coaching Miranda to escape her nightmares.

She reached up a hand and clutched the heart pendant around her neck.

"How come Reese doesn't seem to be having trouble sleeping?" she muttered to no one in particular, just to let her frustration be heard.

Marissa wanted to forget the last time she saw Bianca, she tried to take herself to the first time she saw Bianca.

Maybe beginning would give the peace endings couldn't.

Her thoughts of Reese and Bianca and snow on the ground turned to memories of Bianca's divorce and a meeting in the park. As Bianca's lawyer Marissa had done her upmost to pursue her client's best interests, Bianca couldn't seem to understand and accept the gravity of the situation.

As a friend Marissa knew she had to help Bianca…

And that was also the first time she really saw her! Not the first time they met, or the first time they spoke… The first time she really saw her. The first time she realised what an incredible woman Bianca was...

…

_Marissa started a snowball fight._

_She hadn't planned it, she just knew she needed to find a way for Bianca to let go of all the emotions she was holding in, so she threw a snowball. Bianca had been a reluctant combatant at first but it only took a few more snowballs to entice Bianca to unleash her deadly aim. It quickly turned it into a free for all. Marissa had taken cover behind the bench while Bianca leaped athletically over the wall, despite her heeled boot. After a flurry of snowballs from both sides Bianca had finally held her hands up in surrender._

_She collapsed to floor despite the cold, laughing and finally relaxed._

_Marissa fell beside her onto the snow. _

_There was so much trust in Bianca's eyes as she turned to her and asked,_

"_We will win won't we?"_

_Marissa reached across and squeezed her hand briefly._

"_Oh, we will."_

_Bianca laughed and fell back again. Marissa joined her, ignoring the cold seeping through her clothes. Her coat really wasn't thick enough for this wintery weather._

_Bianca reached over and for a second Marissa thought she was going to take her hand, instead she sprinkled snow on her face and laughed with glee._

_Marissa turned away as Bianca, still laughing, rolled against her side._

"_Thank you." Bianca whispered as she gave her a hug. "I think you may be the best lawyer in the world."_

"_Thanks, but there is still a long way to go."_

_Bianca laughed again and sat up. _

"_I trust you."_

_They got back to up on their feet together, brushing snow off each other's coats._

_For the first time Bianca noticed Marissa's bare hands._

"_You must be freezing!" she exclaimed, taking Marissa's hands in her gloved ones and rubbing them to warm them._

"_I'm fine." Marissa said, surprised at the easiness between them. It seemed to have happened so quickly but they had gone from client and attorney to close friends effortlessly._

_Marissa found herself admiring Bianca's relaxed features. It was wonderful to see. And it was a great feeling to know that she was the reason for the beautiful smile._

_If she was honest Marissa knew she was falling a little in love with her friend with the big heart._

…


	646. Chapter 646 : The Autopsy

Griffin was in his office catching up on his paper work when there was a knock at his door. It was late, in truth he was avoiding going home. It wasn't the same with Kendall gone and with Ryan around he felt like a spare wheel around the kids.

Griffin looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway with an old man he didn't recognise peering in through the doorway.

"Dr Castillo?" said Jesse, "I'm sorry to disturb you but this gentleman wants to show me something relating to Bianca and Erica's disappearance and he wanted a doctor present for a second opinion."

"How can I help you?" Griffin asked.

The man had a sheaf of papers in his hand and put them down before shaking Griffin by the hand.

"You have an interest in the autopsy of Erica Kane and Bianca Montgomery?"

"I do." Griffin said slowly. "But hasn't being handled by the local Ma..?"

The old man didn't let him finish.

"If it involves the death of a local resident a copy crosses my desk. I am Dr Van Garrden... I should have said. I was head coroner at Llanview until an unfortunate incident meant my superiors felt it better that I get a transfer and a desk job. It made me a little paranoid and I look at things a lot more closely than I did in the past."

The man pulled an x-ray out of his file.

"Now this… this caught my attention. Tell me what to you see?"

Griffin held the x-ray film up to his desk light.

"It's a leg. You can see the knee joint… severed at the ankle."

"And do you notice anything else unusual about the leg?"

Griffin examined the x-ray a little more closely.

"No. I can see no other abnormality."

"Now read this report." the doctor said.

Griffin pulled up the paper and found the paragraph the doctor was pointing at.

'_This limb was found in a left leg brace, serial number 01H67FF8LP. The brace is registered to Bianca Christine Montgomery. Although there was severe predating on the limb by marine wildlife an uncontaminated DNA sample was retrieved from bone marrow of the femur. The DNA was a 98% match to Bianca Christine Montgomery.'_

Griffin looked at the x-ray again.

"Are you saying this is Bianca's leg."

The old man shook his head.

"What are they teaching young doctors these days." he muttered. "You examined the x-ray..? You read the report..? You had a good look at the knee joint..?"

Griffin stared at him blankly.

"Then tell what a right leg doing on a left leg brace?"

Griffin blinked.

"The x-ray is reversed."

The doctor shook his head.

"No it isn't. According to the finding of this very sloppy autopsy Bianca Montgomery has two right legs, this X-ray here and a foot still attached to a femur, both convincingly matching her DNA. And even more incredibly Erica Kane had two left legs, now I've seen pictures of Erica Kane and I must admit that's not something I noticed."

"What you saying?" Jesse asked.

"I am saying that someone wants you to believe these bodies belong to Erica Kane and Bianca Montgomery but they have tried to be a little too clever and they balls it up."

"But could this just be cross contamination or a muddle up with the lad results?" Jesse asked.

Griffin was reading through more of the paperwork.

"The DNA testing is very well documented at every stage."

Dr Van Garrden nodded.

"They didn't want any doubt in the identity of the bodies, which makes me suspect that this is a lie and Erica Kane and her daughter are still alive somewhere."

"We need to alert the authorities." said Jesse.

"Wait." said Griffin. "This kind of tampering with evidence requires a lot of money and influence. Yeah, Bianca and Erica may not be dead yet, but how long until whoever took them decides they are too dangerous to keep alive. If you make this known we could be putting their lives in danger."

"Look I know I had my suspicions but why go to all this trouble?" Jesse asked. "Fake their deaths? The only reason to hold Bianca and Erica is for the ransom money. No one is going to ask for a ransom of two dead people."

"Like I said before;" said Griffin with a knowing smile, "This is all because of Orpheus! That is where the money is! We find whoever is behind this new Lazarus drug, we find Bianca, Erica and possibly David too..."

…


	647. Chapter 647 : Beyond the door

The cold damp room that had become Erica and Bianca's prison was now a little less damp and a little less cold thanks to David's input. He was using his limited power to make things better for them both. They now had scrubs to wear rather than thin hospital gowns and no tests had been carried out on either of them for the last week or so.

David was pleased to note that Bianca was certainly looking better after her violent reaction to the Lazarus drug. Her wounds were healing well too. She could sit up in bed without pain, but was not mobile much beyond that due to the absence of her brace and crutches.

Erica was still worried about her daughter. In truth she was worried about both of them. She drew David to her side of the room to talk, although there was little privacy granted by the few feet of floor between the beds.

"Are you any closer to getting us out of here?" she asked quietly.

"They don't give me much freedom when I'm in the lab. I have a full time guard... I'll try, if I can, to look around more... I'm just not sure how much longer I can keep them hanging, they want results!"

"But you're not going to really operate on Bianca?" Erica asked. "You said they don't have the facilities!"

"They don't." said David. "I don't want to give them my formula if there was any other choice... I can keep up this front for few a days more but at some point it is going to be a choice between me doing my best to help Bianca or that Doctor Norrell hacking at her like a...a..."

"...butcher." muttered Bianca from across the room. It's not like she couldn't hear them talk.

"I'll do my best for you." insisted David, looking over to her.

"I know." said Bianca.

...

David, typed a few notes on the computer on the lab bench he was assigned. His minder, a muscular orderly, was getting lazy watching him just as David hoped. Maybe this was his chance.

David had been biding his time. For three days he had been examined the _Lazarus_ drug. He could see right away what they had tried to do with his formula and he could see right away why it failed. He had been keeping his findings quiet. He kept himself busy though, working on the correction needed if they were going to use his treatment on Bianca. He just lied to his minders how far along he was with the work.

It was getting late and the laboratory was almost empty.

David closed the file he was working on and got up from his chair. He picked up his mug and walked towards the coffee machine.

"Can I get you a cup?" David asked his guard, who had his nose in a magazine.

The guy looked up and shook his head. He didn't follow David as he made his way over to the kitchen area.

David put his mug on the counter and then kept moving. There was a door at the end of the room that David had never been allowed to go through. He checked back to make sure the orderly was still reading his magazine and then tried the handle. The door was locked.

David sighed and turned back to his mug waiting in the kitchen. There was no way out that way.

The only other door he hadn't seen the other side of was a few feet behind where his minder sat, and probably why he had chosen that spot to sit.

David stared at his mug and thumped his fist on the counter.

"Damn." he muttered.

"What happened?" his minder asked. "Is the coffee machine broken again?"

The chair creaked as the orderly got up to join him in the kitchen.

David stepped back as the orderly went to look at the perfectly fine coffee machine.

He looked across to the now unguarded door. Could he make it? He wasn't going to get another chance.

David ran across the room to the door.

The orderly swore and then tore after him.

The door was unlocked and David hurried out into corridor. The décor was much dirtier than the areas he had been allowed to see so far during his captivity. Erica's cell looked clean and neat in comparison. However the corridor was also occupied. David stumbled as he bumped into a man in a in a business suit and then was knocked into by another man pushing trolley. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. David recognised the thug in the sharp suit who had kidnapped him standing behind him. The guy didn't look all that pleased to see him.

His minder then caught up with him.

David didn't stop himself from being pulled away, too confused by what he had seen. Where in earth were they?

...


	648. Chapter 648 : The deadline

David was dragged into a dark office and was forced down onto a chair by a gleeful Mr Salt.

Dr Norrell was sitting opposite him at his desk looking very annoyed. He arched his fingers as he leaned closer.

"I am very disappointed." he said bitterly, "I hoped we had a better rapport than this."

David just glared back.

"What do you expect? I'm your prisoner!" he snapped.

Dr Norrell frowned.

"I was expecting you to be smart." said the doctor.

There was the sound of sigh coming from the shadows and the young man in the suit David had just collided with in the corridor stepped forward.

"I told you you're too soft." the young man sneered glaring at Norrell. David suddenly realised where he had seen that face before.

"Mr Campbell!" he muttered, the man looked even more youthful than he had at their last confrontation.

"You remember me, I'm touched." exclaimed the young man as he turned in David's direction and gave him a broad smile. "So David… I can still call you David? …Shall we get started?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." quipped David, trying to keep things light while he tried to work out what was going on.

"Cute." said the young man although he looked less than amused. He took a seat on the edge of the desk, picking up a file that had been sat in front of Doctor Norrell and made a brief show of looking through it.

Mr Campbell sighed again and leaned closer to David.

"Now I am here because time is of the essence. You have been here long enough to fix our formula… I saw you create a cure for our toxin in less than twenty-four hours when you were trying to save Bianca's life. Maybe you need that kind of incentive again."

David tried hard not to let his anger show in his face.

"I'm not ready to treat Bianca… you don't have the equipment."

"So what equipment do we need?" said Mr Campbell, "And remember I have a copy of the inventory of your cabin and your Orpheus lab so I will know if you being troublesome and just buying time…"

Mr Campbell's glare was hard and unmoving and David's mind went blank as he tried to work out acceptable demands.

"The operating room is badly lit and the equipment is antiquated…" he said eventually.

"We can fix that." said Mr Campbell smoothly. "Anything else?"

"The… the centrifuge is small and poorly…"

"…We'll replace it tomorrow."

"I need more _Monotri_…"

"…Give Dr Norrell a list." said Mr Campbell curtly. "We will do this for you… and after that you will have twenty-four hours to make the corrections needed to the formula to cure Bianca. I think you are the kind of man who works well when you have a deadline."

"It's not just about the formula!" David exclaimed. "Bianca's injury is not something I can cure in twenty-four hours! I've been working on her treatment for over a year!"

"Then you must be close." said Mr Campbell with a smug grin. "You thought you were pretty close with you last attempt. It might even have worked if we hadn't sabotaged it."

Mr Campbell looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That will be your incentive." he said. "Whatever drug you produce after your twenty-four hours will be injected directly into Miss Montgomery's spine… That's how you treated her before? Then we shall sit back and see what happens… This is where you get to show the world how great you are, Doctor Hayward. You just need to make sure this deadline doesn't become a _dead_-line."

David's face fell.

Mr Campbell confidently leaned in and patted David on the back of his hand.

"And if you are _really_ good." he said in patronising tones. "I'll even let you do the injection…" His expression then changed to a cold look of anger. "But if you mess me about just once more, my colleague, Mr Salt, will be doing the honours and he isn't known for his gentle approach... or his survival rates…"

…


	649. Chapter 649 : Before saying goodbye

Marissa was in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk for Gabby when Miranda walked in.

"Do I look okay?" the little girl asked nervously.

Miranda was wearing a white floral dress under a thick blue cardigan.

"You look beautiful." said Marissa.

She brought the milk over to Gabby who was quietly waiting for her on the bench by the breakfast table.

"Try not to spill it on your pretty dress." Marissa warned, before turning her attention back to Miranda.

"But is it okay for today?" Miranda asked uncertainly.

"It's perfect." said Marissa. "It's just what your mommy asked for."

It was over a week since Jesse turned up with the bad news.

Bianca was dead and today was the day of her funeral. It was going to be a joint ceremony with Erica. Bianca however had left a request to the mourners; no one was to wear black at her funeral, instead they should wear flowers.

Miranda was still quite quiet so Marissa bent down and stroked her cheek.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered sadly. "Can I get you something? Do want a glass of milk too?"

Miranda shook her head but gave Marissa a small smile.

"But when this is over you are really going to adopt us?"

"I'm going to try." insisted Marissa.

…

Four days after Jesse showed then the coroner's report both Marissa and Reese decided they needed to talk to the kids about their future. With Reese beside her they broke the subject of adoption with all the children. They could see all three kids were as scared for their family as they were stricken by grief. AJ yelped with delight at the thought of Miranda really being his twin. Gabby too seemed happy that Mamma 'Rissa would be her real mamma now. Marissa worried most about Miranda's reaction, but after a moment the little girl just hugged her tight.

Adoption however was a slightly trickier problem with the courts. Marissa hoped she could use her contacts to try and push it through but she was a divorced single mother and no relation to the two girls. They weren't going to make it easy for her. Reese's own pleas on Marissa behalf only led Caleb, who had offered to act as her lawyer, to comment on the dubious nature of her own claim on the girls. The judge they spoke to said they wouldn't rule on the adoption until after Bianca's Will was read. There was a lot of speculation in the press about how much money would be in trust for the Miranda and Gabby and who would have control of Bianca's billions; an attorney or the girl's guardian. The judge saw the sums of money involved in the estate as an issue when it came to custody of the children. He couldn't understand that Marissa didn't care about the money at all.

Caleb would be reading both Erica and Bianca's will after the funerals.

…

Back in the Montgomery-Tasker kitchen Marissa was getting a hug from a girl she hoped soon to be able to call her daughter.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That will be Nana Krystal, with our ride." said Marissa straightening up. "Will you be okay to watch your sister? And then I'll see what's keeping AJ."

Miranda nodded.

"I can watch Gabby."

Marissa kissed the top of her head, and kissed Gabby for good measure before heading through to the entrance hall.

"I'll get it." Reese called, putting in an earring while hurrying from her room to the front door, beating Marissa to it. Reese looked striking in a colourful floral gown.

Marissa lingered to welcome her mom, but it wasn't Krystal on the doorstep. It was another woman.

"Maggie!" Marissa gasped.

Maggie was dressed in sombre black and looked tired from her flight.

"I had to come," she said, "For Bianca. I hope that's okay?"

Reese and Maggie shared a hug before the new arrival crossed the floor to hug Marissa as well.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." she said as they hugged.

"Thank you." said Marissa.

Reese was giving her sympathetic smile as well.

"Well it's good to see you… _cousin_," said Marissa pulling out of the embrace. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Thank you… _cousin_." said Maggie. "But it's okay, I've booked a hotel in town. At a time like this you need your space."

Marissa nodded.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment; Maggie clearly had something else on her mind.

"I know this a hard day, but I was wondering as well if there is any more news of David?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Marissa stiffly. She didn't want to talk about dad right now. Not today.

Maggie nodded taking the hint.

Marissa turned to Reese.

"The girls are just in the kitchen. My mom should be here soon with the car. I need go and find what's keeping AJ." Marissa eyes then drifted to Maggie dark outfit. "And we need to find you a different dress for the service." she added.

Reese came up and put a hand on Maggie's shoulder. The doctor, for her part, was looking a little confused.

"I got it." said Reese supportively. "And don't worry about the dress I have something Maggie can borrow."

…

Marissa found AJ sat on his bed starring at his closet. He wasn't dressed.

"Come on, Buddy." said Marissa trying to stir him. "You're not ready yet."

"I don't want to go." he said quietly.

Marissa took a seat beside him.

"You have to go." she said. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No." he said flatly. "Uncle Jack and Reggie and… and Spike's mom aren't here. They don't want then to be dead. I don't want Binks to be dead either!"

Marissa put her arm around him and pulled him to her side. Marissa had hoped that Kendall or Jackson would be coming home for the funeral. It was a slightly selfish wish. If they spoke up on her behalf about the adoption it would make things easier. But both Jackson and Kendall were obsessed with the idea that Erica and Bianca were both still alive. They refused to come home. Why would they want to mourn at the grave of someone they didn't believe was dead?

"Do you know how much I want them to be right?" sighed Marissa. "Do you know how much I want this to all be some bad dream that I wake up from before it's too late? If they are right then that is the best news in the world! But if they are wrong they are going to regret for the rest of their life that they didn't get to say a proper goodbye. And the thing with goodbyes is, they can be turned right around and become hellos again if it comes to that. Right?"

AJ didn't respond.

"Hey," insisted Marissa. "You know Bianca didn't want us to be sad today. She wanted us to celebrate her life. That's what today is; a celebration!"

"But I am sad." said AJ.

Marissa kissed the top of head.

"I know." said Marissa. "But please come with us. It won't be a proper goodbye if you aren't there too."

AJ pulled a face.

"I… I… I…" he stammered and Marissa realised something else was wrong.

"What is it?" she prompted.

AJ looked to the grey suit that was sitting on the bed beside him. It was one his dad had bought for him. All his other suits were black. Uncle Stuart had loaned him a bright floral tie to go with it.

"My suit doesn't fit right." he said quietly.

"Well, you have had a growth spurt." said Marissa. "Is it really that bad?"

AJ pulled on the jacket to show her and the cuffs were halfway up his forearms.

"Hey, it's okay. You must have something else." she said getting up and rummaging through his closet. She found a pair of chinos and held them out to him.

"You can wear these with your red wool sweater" she said. "That will be bright and colourful and still go with the tie."

AJ took the clothes from his mom.

"So are you coming to the funeral?" she asked.

"Only so we can say goodbye properly." he said quietly

Marissa hugged him.

"Thank you." she said. Surprised at herself for not noticing how tall he was getting. Her son was almost as tall as she was now. "And at some point it looks like I'm going to have to take you kids clothes shopping."

Marissa sighed at the irony of such a domestic concern on a day like today. She always thought when the day of the funeral came it would feel like the end of everything but life goes on even when you don't expect it to.

…


	650. Chapter 650 : Discovery

Krystal was running late. She was meant to be collecting Marissa and the kids in the Martin Family people carrier and drive them all to the funeral; but she was waiting for Jesse to finish his phone call.

When his cell rang Jesse took it through to the other room for a bit of privacy. That was the price you pay for dating a chief of police; they are never off duty. She linger by the doorway. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she wanted a clue to how much longer he was going to be.

"Jackson, I am doing everything I can at this end!" she heard Jesse exclaim.

Hearing Jack's name sent a wave of resentment through Krystal. He was halfway across the world chasing a fantasy leaving Opal and Marissa alone to deal with all the arrangements to put his supposed loved ones to rest. Today was the day of the funeral and he and Kendall couldn't make the effort to be here. She was in half a mind to take the phone from Jesse and give that man a piece of her mind.

Then she heard Jesse whispered furtively something that sent a chill right through her.

"Yes I know we have fairly concrete proof that they faked Erica and Bianca's death but what we don't know is where they are being held. South America is just a guess…"

Krystal angrily pushed open the kitchen door and it slammed against the counter making Jesse jumped.

"They are alive!" she exclaimed. "You knew they were alive and you said nothing!"

Jesse looked up guiltily.

"I've got to go." he said down the phone before hanging up.

Jesse held up his hands for peace.

"Krissy please." he begged.

"Don't you _Krissy_ me!" Krystal exclaimed. "It's the funeral today! Those kids… my daughter… How can you let them go through all this?"

Jesse grabbed Krystal's arms to try and calm her.

"You have to understand. The kidnappers aren't just some pirate gang. This is much bigger than that. These guys are much more powerful and much more ruthless. We are keeping our investigation quiet because we don't know what they will do if they find out that we know. They have to be watching us. We need to keep this charade up until we know where David, Erica and Bianca are being held."

"This is tied to David's disappearance?"

"Of course it is." said Jesse. "Look Griffin is already in Mexico and Jackson and the other are flying over to meet him. We got one lead and we are trying to see where it takes us."

"But you have to say something to Marissa!"

"I can't." said Jesse. "And you can't either. They are, without a doubt, watching her. They could still murder their captives if they think they are going to get caught. They had to have killed those two women whose bodies are being buried today. These guys are expert at covering their tracks and we need every chance we can get to find them."

"You can't expect me to just keep this news to myself."

"If you want your daughter to have chance to be reunited with Bianca then you are going to have to."

…

The journey to the funeral was taken in an odd silence. Marissa was in the back with the three kids; Reese had taken Maggie in her own car. Marissa could sense a tension between her mom and Jesse that had more to do with the fact that they had arrived late.

When they go to the chapel Krystal touched Marissa on the arm as she climbed from the car and whispered to her.

"I need to talk to you after the service."

"Of course." said Marissa as she picked up Gabby from her booster seat. She then stepped clear so the older kids could scramble from their seats in the back.

Jesse shot Krystal an angry glare and to Marissa's surprise her mother just glared back at him. There was clearly trouble in paradise.

Opal hurried over to make a fuss of the children and a crowd of other Pine Valley residents were clustered around the Chapel entrance waiting for the service to start. There were others there too, press, film executives, employees from the Miranda Centre. They had asked for this to be a private service but it was out of their hands. The whole thing was being shown live on national news and there was going to be a large TV special on the life of Erica Kane tonight at eight.

Muriel came over to offer Marissa her condolences. Krystal took Gabby from her daughter's arms, and she and Opal took the kids to give Marissa time to talk to the other guests.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." the little old lady from the Miranda Centre said, touching Marissa lightly on the shoulder.

"It must be blow for the centre too." said Marissa.

Muriel nodded.

"It's a blow for everyone. Bianca was a wonderfully compassionate and loving person, there aren't many like her in the world… and just feel fortunate that I knew her and I helped her make the world a better place."

Marissa nodded.

"That's a beautiful way to look at it."

Muriel was quiet for a moment.

"There is one thing that I need to talk to you about. Clearly not today but…"

"Just say it." said Marissa. "I'm might be glad of the distraction."

"We don't know what to do about the Ball."

"Ball?"

"Bianca was arranging a large Charity Ball for Christmas Eve. It was going to be linked to the Erica Movie, all the best guests, huge publicity… We don't know if we should cancel or hold it in her honour."

"Hold it in her honour." said Marissa without hesitation.

"And would you be there?" Muriel asked. "She always said she really being selfish and arranging it all for you."

Marissa smiled, remembering Bianca threats that she was going to have to arrange a Ball so Marissa could wear her deep red ball gown again.

"Maybe we can talk about this after the service."

"Of course." said Muriel. "I'll let you get on."

After talking to a few more familiar faces in the crowd Marissa caught up with Opal and her mother, who were still waiting by the door with the kids.

Miranda took her hand as they walked into the chapel together to say their goodbyes.

…


	651. Chapter 651 : Something up his sleeve

**Happy Monday.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ -** **David makes plans, Griffin makes a discovery and Gabby makes trouble.**

**...**

David was dragged by his minder back to the cell he shared with Erica and Bianca. He'd had a patronising dressing down from Mr Campbell and he knew he'd used up the last of his luck. It would take them maybe a couple of day to get his equipment requests together and after that he didn't have many options left.

David got up from where he'd been thrown to the floor and brushed the dirt from his clothes. The room was dark and there was only a pale orange light coming on through the dirty window from some kind of street light outside. Erica was curled up asleep in her bed. The captivity was taking its toll on all of them but he was glad Erica was finally able to sleep.

"It didn't go well then." said Bianca quietly. She was sat up watching him.

"No it didn't." said David. He took a seat at the end of her bed. "How's it going with you?"

"Well mom's finally getting some rest which is a good thing."

"I asked how _you_ were doing."

Bianca gave him a long sad look.

"I'm scared. That's how I'm doing." she said quietly. "I'm scared I'm not going to see my girls again. I'm scared that I'm going leave Marissa not knowing how much I love her. I just want to go home."

"We all want to go home." he said softly. "And I want to get you there in one piece."

David sighed and stroked her cheek in a comforting gesture and was surprised by the heat he found there.

"Do you feel hot?" he asked.

"Yeah a little, but it was freezing earlier." said Bianca.

David felt her brow.

"I think you might have a temperature." he said. He looked around the room. "I need some light in here."

Feeling guilty that his movements might wake Erica he walked over to bang on the door.

"But I feel fine." said Bianca. "A little tired maybe…"

"But I want to be sure…"

He thumped louder on the door. There was no response except for Erica groaning and rolling over; pulling the covers up over her head.

"It doesn't look like they're coming." said Bianca.

David sighed and felt her brow again.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked.

"I'm just hot." said Bianca. "It's actually a nice change from freezing in this room."

"Even so, maybe you should try and get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping all day." insisted Bianca. "I'm more interested in what you meant by wanting to get me home in one piece?"

David looked guiltily down at his hands.

"We've run out of time." he said. "In few days I'm going to have to come up with the cure."

"A few days?"

"At most."

He took her hand.

"They want me to try the treatment I attempted when you were suffering from nerve damage. The treatment they sabotaged. I'm not sure how much it will affect your condition but I know it won't harm you."

"So back on the operating table." said Bianca with a nervous swallow.

"If you well enough." said David. He was worried her temperature could mean an infection.

"But this time," he added encouragingly, "It's going be me doing the operating. You'll be in safe hands. But I want to ask you this question, do we give them what they want and hope they'll be merciful or do we see how long we can trick them into keeping us alive?"

"You have an idea?"

"I've already told them I won't be able to do this in the time they have given me. Now I can give you as close an approximation to my Orpheus serum I can make in these primitive conditions and it's going to have to be close because they are going to check; but they're not the only ones capable of sabotage…"

Bianca frowned.

"It sounds dangerous!"

David sighed.

"I know that, but I'm running out of ideas. We can't just give them what they want; they _will_ kill us when we are no longer useful to them."

"So sabotage…" said Bianca with a resigned sigh. "You had better explain your plan in detail…"

…


	652. Chapter 652 : The Funeral

At the front of the chapel there were a pair of framed portraits of Bianca and Erica standing before the tiny urns that held the cremated remains of the two women found at the bottom of the ocean. The room was filled with flowers; more still had spilled out into the churchyard covering the grass, sent by well-wishers from all over the globe. The room was crowded. Every seat was taken and there were more people standing at the back and looking in at every doorway. Erica and Bianca had touched a lot of people with their lives.

The funeral was long but moving. They wanted to give anyone who wanted to speak a chance to come forward and say a few words. The parade of speakers was astounding. To commemorate Erica were the rich and famous; journalists, writers, producers and celebrities. Those that came forward to speak for Bianca were journalists too and celebrities, but there were also women who'd been helped by the Miranda Centre, there were speakers from leading charities, and then Miranda, AJ and Gabby stepped forward because they had rehearsed their own tribute to their mother.

The three together began to sing Marissa's lullaby _Forevermore _bringing the whole congregation to tears.

…

Krystal had sat through the whole ceremony hating that her daughter was going through all this if Bianca was alive.

She felt Jesse grip her hand tightly. He could tell what she was thinking.

"You cannot tell her." he whispered.

"How can I not?" sobbed Krystal.

"I told you she will be being watched."

"How do you know that?" she whispered harshly, her voice almost a hiss. "How can you possibly know?"

"That man there." said Jesse nodding to a figure at the back of the room looking conspicuous in a black suit amongst the bright clothes. "Do you see him?"

"Yes."

"He's Marissa's body guard." explained Jesse. "I've also got people watching Dixie and Leora because if this is about Orpheus I'm not taking any chances."

"Why are you telling me this?" Krystal asked.

"Because I want you to know how seriously I am taking this. I want you to know that this isn't something I take lightly. I am not keeping this a secret because I'm cruel. I am trying to save lives."

"But Marissa has to know." said Krystal.

"And then she will want to tell the children… and they will tell others. It won't stay a secret for long."

"You can't ask me to keep this from my daughter."

"Even if it is for her own good?"

"She won't see it that way. I'd be betraying her."

"You could be saving Bianca's life." insisted Jesse. "We will find them and we bring them home, but right now they don't even know we are looking. Things will get a hell of a lot harder if they suspect we are on to them."

"I can't." sighed Krystal.

"Just a few weeks that's all I ask. We are getting closer. Just a few weeks more."

"A few weeks might as well be a lifetime." sighed Krystal.

Jesse squeezed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not going to force you." he said sincerely. "I just need to you to understand what you do next could mean life or death for Bianca, Erica and David."

Krystal looked back to the service, frustrated and torn about what to do. Marissa was now walking to the podium to say her piece. She had a sheet of paper in her hand which she rustled nervously as she gave the congregation a sorrowful smile.

…

"I didn't know what to say today," Marissa said with a faltering voice. "I didn't know what sort of sentiment Bianca would want me to share. Should I share my grief or should I share my love? Fortunately I think I found the words I needed in a poem by David Larkin which I would like to read to you now.

_She is Gone…_

_You can shed tears that she is gone  
>Or you can smile because she has lived<em>

_You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back  
>Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left<em>

_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
>Or you can be full of the love that you shared<em>

_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
>Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday<em>

_You can remember her and only that she is gone  
>Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on<em>

_You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
>Or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."<em>

Marissa swallowed nervously and gave everyone a wider smile, although tears still pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"I think that is what Bianca wanted when she asked for all the bright clothes and the flowers. We should not mourn that she is gone but celebrate her good works, remember her love and live with her heart is ours. Then it will be like has never gone at all."

Marissa nodded her thanks before retreating from the podium and taking her seat back beside the kids.

Opal stepped up, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"That was beautiful," said Opal, giving Marissa a consoling smile, "And so true. Erica and Bianca will live on forever through all of us. Now I want to thank all of you who have come to this memorial today. If you want to join us there will be food and drink at _Krystal's_ after, so please come to that… and… and… I would like to read a final poem of my own to my best gal pal. It's by William Henry Davies and it's to remind us not take this life for granted because it holds more wonder and splendour than we will ever know… Two great and beautiful souls have already departed from us much, much too soon."

Opal cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"_What is life if, full of care,  
>We have no time to stand and stare?<br>No time to stand beneath the boughs  
>And stare as long as sheep or cows<br>No time to see when woods we pass  
>Where squirrels hide their nuts in grass<br>No time to see, in broad daylight  
>Streams full of stars, like skies at night<br>No time to turn at Beauty's glance  
>And watch her feet, how they can dance<br>No time to wait till her mouth can  
>Enrich that smile her eyes began?<br>A poor life this if, full of care,  
>We have no time to stand and stare."<em>

…


	653. Chapter 653 : After the funeral

After the service Marissa prepared to head off for the reading of the wills. She gave her three children a hug and fastened up their coats. It was getting colder again and they could see their breath as they exhaled. After the unexpected thaw it looked like there could be more snow on the way. Stuart, Marion and Camilla were waiting to take Miranda, Gabby and AJ to the Wake at _Krystals; _but the kids didn't want to let Marissa go.

Reese and Maggie arrived at that moment. Reese needed to come to the reading of the will but Maggie gave the children an encouraging smile.

"Come on kids." she said, "Why don't you give me a Pine Valley tour I want to see how much this town has changed since my last visit."

She held out her hand.

"After all I did give you a tour of Paris." she added.

Miranda took the proffered hand. AJ gave his mom one more hug before trying to pick up Gabby and spur her along. He couldn't quite manage it but it made the little girl laugh and she let him lead her away.

As Marissa waved the kids goodbye, Krystal walked up with Opal and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Let me drive you." she said.

"It's alright, you go to the wake and help watch the kids." said Marissa. "Reese was going to take me."

"Honey," said Krystal emphatically. "We need to talk."

It sounded urgent.

"Sure." said Marissa now concerned. She turned to Reese. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." said Reese dismissing her guilt with a generous wave.

Opal gave Reese a big smile.

"Never mind, you can drive me instead. You can tell me all about Paris." she said. Opal recognise mother and daughter needed their space.

As Marissa and her mother headed to the car Jesse chased after them.

"Krystal..." he cried. "What are you doing?"

"You said it was my choice!" Krystal called back to him. "I made my choice."

Jesse stared at her for a moment and then shook his head and walked away.

"What's going on with you two?" Marissa asked as climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll tell you as we drive." said Krystal.

…

Despite her mother's words the first few minutes of the journey were taken in silence.

"Did you like the service?" Marissa asked after a moment just to fill the void.

"It was a fitting tribute I think." said Krystal. "That was a beautiful poem you found." She looked across at her daughter for a long moment before remembering she needed to watch the road.

"What if…" Krystal began before realising she couldn't have this conversation while she was driving. She pulled in at a parking lot outside a diner.

"Mom what's going on?" Marissa asked, surprised by the unexpected stop. "Is there something going on with you and Jesse?"

Krystal reached across and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me mom." said Marissa. It was wearing her down how people had taken to tip-toeing around her feelings.

"What if today was unnecessary?"

"What?"

Krystal sighed.

"What if Bianca isn't dead?"

It was now Marissa's turn to sigh.

"Not you too." she said resignedly. "Jackson and Kendall are bad enough! At least you came to the funeral."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I." said Marisa, a frown wrinkling her forehead. "Can't you see it makes no difference? It doesn't change the worry or the grief. I still have a job to do whether Bianca is going to walk through that door tomorrow or not! My job is to keep the family together. I want this to be a lie more than anything. I dream every night that she comes back to me… But I can't just drop everything and search like Kendall has, even though it's all I want to do. I want to turn the world upside-down until I find her. But I can't do that. It's not just me, you see. I owe it to Bianca to make sure her girls are in safe hands. That is something I can do. Something I am glad to do. If she is dead or if she is missing she will want to know her family is happy and healthy and protected. That is what I am doing."

"Of course." said Krystal, slightly admonished by her daughter's outburst. Marissa was a smart cookie; of course she wasn't clueless about the possibility that this was all a lie.

"Look, I need to get to this Will reading." continued Marissa, "The future of my family could depend on Bianca's last wishes. If they are her last…"

Krystal gave her daughter a sad smile.

"I'd better get you there then." she said as she restarted the car.

…

Caleb's office was quiet but there was a clear tension in the room.

He shuffled all the papers in front of him before looking across to Opal, Marissa, Reese and Muriel who was there to represent the Miranda centre. Jackson and Kendall had already said they wouldn't be coming.

"Now, I think Jackson was the one who dealt with these documents." Caleb said, by way of introduction. "Erica's will is quite straightforward and Bianca updated hers quite recently after her last illness. So we will start with Erica."

He shuffled his papers and cleared his throat again.

"Erica has left the Miranda Centre one million dollars to fund the Global Family Health clinic scheme."

Muriel smiled and nodded her head gratefully.

"Her shares in Pine Valley Hospital are to be given to the Myrtle foundation along with the sum of one million dollars. She also transfers investment valuing eight hundred thousand dollars to her prison education charity."

Caleb then turned to Opal.

"Opal, she has left you five hundred thousand dollars for you to fulfil your dream and reopen the _Glamorama. _She wants you to do what you love and make the world a more beautiful place."

"Oh my word!" gasped Opal. She had no idea her friend would be so generous.

"The remainder of her money and investments and property is to be divided equally between her two daughters, Kendall and Bianca, and their descendants." Caleb read. He sighed at this news. "As Bianca is no longer with us this money will go into the inheritance of her two children Miranda and Gabby if there is no objection."

Of course there was none.

"As I said." said Caleb, putting down the papers, "Erica's is quite a simple will. Now to Bianca."

He picked up a second file.

"Firstly the Miranda Centre. The investments that Miss Montgomery uses to fund her annual five million dollar donation to the Miranda Centre will be put in trust for perpetuity. The interest of these investments will go toward the continued running and expansion of the Miranda Centre and it's charitable works."

Muriel nodded.

"Thank you Bianca." she said looking heavenwards.

Caleb continued.

"There are few more charitable donations but the bulk of Bianca's money is inheritance for her two daughters, Miranda Mona Montgomery and Gabrielle Amelia Williams Montgomery. They will each receive a gift of ten thousand dollars on their sixteenth birthday. The reminder of the money is to be held in trust until their twenty-first birthday. An income will be put aside for their care and upkeep of one hundred thousand dollars a year for the children's guardian until the girls come of age."

Caleb finally looked up at Marissa and gave her a smile.

"And finally Bianca Montgomery's shares in the building, furnishings and contents of The White House on Crescent and Park are to be given to Marissa Tasker. She also asks if you would consider applying for the adoption of her daughters."

Marissa blinked in surprise. So Bianca planned all along for her to be the girl's mother. She looked guiltily in Reese's direction but Bianca's ex-wife only smiled and nodded.

"I told you it would all work out in the end." Reese said. "The judge can't argue with you now."

"No he can't." said Marissa proudly. "No he can't."

"She also wanted you to have this letter." Caleb said handing over an envelope with her name written on the front of it in Bianca's handwriting. He had three other letters in his hand. "And these are for Miranda, Gabby and AJ."

"AJ?" gasped Marissa, she thought her heart might break with happiness that Bianca was thinking of all of them, of their family.

"Will you take the letters?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I will."

Marissa took all the envelopes and held them against her heart. She didn't think she could love Bianca more than in that moment; that she would think of them all like this, even in death.

…


	654. Chapter 654 : Vanishing Act

Reese drove Marissa and Opal back for the wake at _Krystal's_.

"Did you sort everything out with your mother?" Reese asked Marissa.

"I think so." said Marissa.

"So what we need to do now is get you back to the kids and give them the good news."

"Too right." said Marissa patting her purse that held Bianca's letters.

Opal was quiet in the back seat. She was positively glowing as her mind filled with the prospect of restarting _Glamorama_. There was an empty shop in town that she had noticed, plenty of room for four hair dressing stations and a nail bar… The idea of restarting her beauty empire excited her more than she ever suspected it would.

…

_Krystal's_ was full of friends and family and Marissa had to push her way through to reach the booth where AJ and Miranda sat slurping hot chocolate with Maggie.

"Where's your sister?" Marissa asked, "I have news for you all."

AJ wiped off his chocolate moustache.

"She's with Camilla and Ayesha."

"Okay." said Marissa putting her purse down on the table. "Don't move; I'll be right back."

Marissa scanned the room for Camilla and spotting her coming from the rest room with Ayesha in her arms.

Marissa hurried over to her.

"Is Gabby with you?" Marissa asked.

"I left her sitting with Randi and Amanda."

Marissa could see Randi and Amanda in the corner.

"Where's Gabby?" Marissa asked when she got to their table.

Amanda looked around confused.

"Gabby?"

"We're we supposed to be watching her?" Randi asked. "I didn't know!"

Now Marissa scanned the crowd a little more desperately but there was no sign of Gabby.

"She can't have gone far." Reese said who had been following Marissa on her search.

Marissa was too worried to think straight. She climbed up onto the table and waved her hands in the air.

"Sorry, Can we have some quiet please… Quiet please!"

The rumble of conversation ended and every one turned in her direction.

"Hi, we are looking for a little girl in a pink dress and white cardigan. Gabby, Gabby can you hear me?"

There was a mumble of conversation as people looked around them, but Gabby was not in the room.

"Gabby!" Marissa cried more alarmed. She jumped from the table and headed for the pile of coats by the door. She could see AJ and Miranda's in the heap but Gabby's little red coat wasn't there.

"She wouldn't have gone outside, would she?" Reese asked as Marissa pulled her own jacket on.

"I don't know." said Marissa. "I'll just have quick look up the street. You keep searching here."

"Sure." said Reese. Camilla, Amanda, Randi, Tad and Stuart also joined them at the door.

"Do want one of us to come with you?" Tad asked.

"If someone could look round the back?" said Marissa her mind on overdrive on all the possible hiding places. "And…"

"We're on it." said Camilla interrupting her.

Tad and Reese were already pulling on their coats.

The snow the weathermen were expecting was starting to fall.

"I'm going to check the highway." said Marissa heading out to road.

"We'll check the parking lot!" Tad called after her. "She might have gotten excited by the snow."

Marissa wasn't so sure about that. Gabby always struck her as more sensible than to go out on her own, especially as it was starting to get dark. But where was she?

The wind was driving the snow into her face as she got to the street. Marissa looked left, but could only see traffic. She looked right and there far in the distance was a little girl in a little red coat walking purposely away.

"GABBY!" Marissa all but screamed. She ran faster than she had ever run in her life; her heart racing in newfound relief. "Gabby! Wait, Gabby! STOP!"

When Gabby finally heard her the little girl stopped and turned round.

A car pulled in beside Gabby just as Marissa reached her. Marissa didn't really register the vehicle though; she simply collapsed onto her knees in front of her little girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Don't you ever, ever, do that again!" Marissa gasped, out of breath. "What were you thinking?"

"Mama, you're squashing me!" Gabby whined.

"Sorry sweetie." said Marissa pulling away a little but not letting go.

The door of the car beside them opened, that was when Marissa realised it was a cop car.

"Ma'am is that your child?" the officer asked.

"Yeah." said Marissa, "Yeah she is." But honesty made her add. "Or she soon will be."

The cop frowned and got out of his car.

"So, is she your child or isn't she?"

Marissa blinked.

"I'm sort of her guardian."

The cop sighed.

"Do you have ID?"

Marissa looked back down the street, her purse was still on the table with Miranda and AJ.

"We are just at _Krystal's._ They'll vouch for me there."

"I'm sure they will, but I can't let you take the child."

"What?" Marissa gasped. She stood up holding Gabby to her side. "Look I'm a lawyer…"

"Then you will understand why I can't let you take her."

"Steve...?" the other cop called from inside the car.

"I've got it." said Officer Steve. Ignoring Marissa he knelt beside Gabby. "Where's your mommy and daddy, angel?" he asked.

"I don't have a daddy and mommy is in heaven." said Gabby, ducking shyly behind Marissa's leg.

"Her mother's funeral was today." explained Marissa. "We were at the wake at Krystal's when Gabby ran off. I still don't know why she ran off."

"You were at a funeral?" said the cop doubtfully.

Marissa looked down; her bright floral dress was showing underneath her brown coat.

"It was on the news?" gasped Marissa. "Her mother was Bianca Montgomery… daughter of Erica Kane!"

"Steve..!" The other cop called again, clearly not wanting to get involved. Officer Steve paid no heed to his colleagues protest.

"That's all very well but my hands are tied. I think we're going to have to sort this out at the precinct."

"No we don't." exclaimed Marissa. She tried to find something that would help her out of this uncomfortable situation. "Look, this is ridiculous; my mother is dating your chief of police for heaven sake..!"

The officious cop didn't like the threat in her words.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Marissa, backing down. "Nothing, I'm just trying to say that I'm a trustworthy person… and she's my little girl."

"But you just told me she wasn't."

Marissa groaned in frustration.

"Get in the car." said the cop opening the passenger door.

Marisa looked genuinely surprised.

"You're arresting me?"

"Don't try me." warned the cop. "We are going to sort this out at the station. If you are telling the truth it won't take long."

…

Marissa sat on the hard wooden bench at the police station, sick with worry, while Gabby was elsewhere with someone from Social Services.

There was a sudden bustle at the door as Reese, Opal, Krystal, Tad, Miranda and AJ arrived all together.

"We were so worried until you called!" Krystal exclaimed giving her daughter a hug. "You just vanished."

"Just like Gabby." Marissa muttered.

"They had no right keeping her from you." Krystal exclaimed.

"Of course they did." said Marissa sadly. "I'm not her mother yet."

"Yes you are!" cried Miranda as she and AJ ran up for a hug too.

Meanwhile Tad and Reese were at the desk asking to be seen.

"I want you to release my daughter." said Reese.

"Are you the mother?" the officer asked.

"I am." said Reese producing a copy of her adoption papers as proof. They'd had to turn Bianca and Marissa's office upside-down to find them amongst Bianca's papers.

Eventually a tearful and confused Gabby emerged with a drab suited woman from Social Services. The first thing the little girl did when reunited with her family was run to Marissa's arms.

…

When they finally left the police station Marissa and the kids all climbed into Reese's car.

"What I don't understand." Marissa sighed, addressing little Gabby as she fastened her into her booster seat. "Where did you think you were going?"

Gabby's bottom lip wobbled as she held back her tears.

"I put Mrs Bunny with the other toys and flowers left for mommy and Ew-ica. Then I thought she'd get cold and lonely so I wanted her back."

Marissa shook her head. She squeezed Gabby's knee to make sure she got her attention.

"You never do that again, you hear me? You can't just go off on your own! Anything could have happened to you!"

"Mommy's angel was with me." said Gabby through her sobs.

"Oh sweetheart!" said Marissa, kissing her brow and giving her a hug. "Wherever you mommy is all she can do for you is pray and love you. She couldn't have stopped you from getting hurt. Promise me you won't do that again. Promise me you won't go off alone."

"I promise." said Gabby quietly.

Once she was sure the kids were all strapped in securely Marissa got into the front seat of the car feeling totally drained. She turned to Reese.

"It looks like we'll need to take a detour by the chapel to rescue Mrs Bunny."

Reese nodded and looked round to kids in the back.

"One more stop before we get you home to bed then." said Reese giving them a grin. "It's been quite a day."

Then Reese handed over Marissa's purse.

"You left this behind. I figured you might want it back."

"Thank you."

Marissa sighed as she remembered the letters inside. It would be too much for the kids to give them their letters after the night they'd just had, she would have to wait for tomorrow. Her own letter though she would read tonight as soon as she got to bed.

…


	655. Chapter 655 : The Tiro de Gracia

Griffin was kicking his heels in the Veracruz airport arrivals lounge waiting for Kendall's flight. The last few days he'd spent in Mexico had been very productive but he couldn't wait to see Kendall again.

…

Griffin's contacts at the Miranda Centre had got him in touch with a couple of young men who knew their way around the Marina. They told him a little about the yacht that had gone missing, but it wasn't a local disappearance, it had been stolen from a mooring in São Sebastião in São Paulo.

The older lad, Emiliano, worked at the boat yard. He was very eager for Griffin to come a see a yacht that was being refitted; only he wouldn't say why.

Griffin was brought into a shed that held a huge empty hull halfway through a re-spray of a dull grey undercoat.

"This is your boat." Emiliano said waving at the hollowed out hull. "They paid us to strip it and redesign it but it's the _Tiro de Gracia."_

"How can you be sure?" Griffin asked.

Emiliano led him over to a corner where scrap from the yacht was being stored. Amongst the pile of pristine oak and mahogany panelse were frosted windows with the name _Tiro de Gracia _etched into them.

"And it's not just this. In the Mariana a boat like this is pretty unique. You can recognize it easily if you know it!"

"So who commissioned the refit?"

"Juan Silva Lugano."

"Wasn't he the original owner?"

"I guess he couldn't bear to part with his boat. Not that I could blame him," the young man said with a wistful smile, "She is a beauty!"

"Does that mean it wasn't stolen?" Griffin asked.

"Who knows." said Emiliano with a shrug. "When you are rich you can do as you like. I just thought you would want to see it."

…

Discovering that Juan Silva still had his boat added a new twist to the investigation. Juan's medical company was definitely tied to the_ Lazarus_ research in Mexico, Uruguay and Brazil but there were over fourteen official research centres. And even if they could search every one, would the company really be desperate enough to hold Erica and Bianca in an official facility?

When Kendall, Jackson and Reggie arrived Griffin had a lot to tell them, but they still had a long way to go.


	656. Chapter 656 : Three letters

Marissa had underestimated how easy it would be to get the kids to bed that night. Whatever closure the funeral would have given them had been shattered by the aftermath of Gabby's disappearance. Miranda and AJ were both very disturbed by the fact that the police could take Gabby away from Marissa and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. Gabby was equally traumatised by her forced separation. Marissa got them as far as bed but not one of the children would settle. In the end Marissa got them all up again and took them down to the den to talk.

A little bleary eyed, and swaddled in blankets and dressing gowns AJ, Miranda and Gabby sat together on the couch while Marissa went to fetch her purse. She knew there was no use waiting for morning to share what happened at the Will reading. Maybe having the conversation now about their family's future would put the kid's minds at ease.

When she returned Marissa squeezed herself in between AJ and Miranda; Gabby then clambered over her sister to sit on her mamma's lap.

"Okay." said Marissa once they were all comfortable. "I think we should talk about what happened today."

"She won't do it again." said Miranda.

"…We told her it was wrong." added AJ.

"I don't mean about the running away." said Marissa. Although she did looked to Gabby; jiggling her on her knee and added pointedly. "_Granted, that was a very silly and dangerous thing to do._ What I wanted to talk about was your mommy's… Binks'…last wishes."

Miranda and AJ both snuggled in a little closer and looked at her expectantly as she spoke.

"Bianca asked me to consider being your mother. She wanted us to be a family."

AJ, Miranda and Gabby all grinned excitedly.

"Does that mean the judge will say yes?" AJ asked.

"It will certainly helps our case." said Marissa. She gave Gabby a tighter hug." And that means the next time a cop asks me if I'm your mother I can say yes."

AJ was so happy he actually did a little dance in his seat.

"Mommy really asked you that?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"She did." said Marissa ruffling Miranda's hair with a free hand. She then looked over to her purse on the coffee table. "She left you something else as well. Can you pass me my purse, Miranda?"

Miranda leaned across to Marissa's small clutch bag and handed it over to her.

"Your mommy was thinking of you." she said, carefully pulling out the three envelopes with the children's names on them. She kept her own letter hidden away. She wanted her own private moment to read it.

"Bianca wrote you all a letter," she said, handing them out to the children, "I think it must have been when she was last in hospital."

Miranda's eyes welled with tears as she held the letter at arm's length, staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. AJ snatched his letter from Marissa's hand and took it across to the other side of the room, tearing it open frantically. Gabby looked at her letter for a moment and then handed it back to Marissa.

"Will you read it to me?"

…

AJ couldn't pull his letter from its envelope fast enough. He flattened out the paper and touched where Bianca had written his nickname 'Buddy'. He devoured the words in front of him so happy that Bianca had written to him and not just Miranda and Gabby; because she knew he belonged to her family too.

…

_Buddy,_

_Even before you were born your mother and I talked about you and Miranda growing up together. I never thought it would happen but Birthday-twins are obviously the best kind of twin – How can you fight fate? _

_You've been a true brother to Miranda and Gabby over these last few years and I've been so proud to think of you as a part of my family. It's sad that I won't get to see you grow up. You are a sweet, thoughtful and heroic little boy and I can picture what a great man you will become. There is going to be a lot of pressure on you to live up to the Chandler name but I know if you remain true to yourself, and remember that love is more important than money, then you are going to be just fine._

_Make me proud AJ, I know you will._

_I love you,_

_Binks._

…

Marissa took the letter from Gabby, and gave the girl on her lap a smile.

"Don't you want to open it, yourself?" she asked.

"If you help me." said Gabby. She half took the letter back from her Mamma and began pulling at the envelope took her clumsy fingers. It took her a while to open the envelope. Marissa then removed the letter for her and unfolded it carefully.

Gabby bounced on Marissa's lap excitedly.

"Read it, please read it." she gasped.

"Well, you can do the first word," said Marissa.

Gabby reached up to touch the letters.

"It says 'Gabby'."

"Yes it does." said Marissa encouragingly and then she began to read.

…

_Gabby, my dear little girl,_

_I love you. Always remember that I love you. I hate that I won't get to see what kind of woman you will grow into. But you are a Kane woman and that means you can be anything you want to be, an artist, a vet, a princess… You can do it because I know you have a lot of heart._

_Now that I'm gone I want you to listen to your sister and I want you to watch out for her too. Whatever happens, you will always have each other. I have learnt, having a sister like Kendal, that even though you might not always see eye to eye, a sister is the greatest friend you will ever have. If you are very lucky you will have a big brother too in AJ. So for my sake always take care of each other and be a family. _

_Keep on drawing and singing and laughing and then I'll know the world will be a better place because you are in it._

_You'll always be my baby,_

_All my love forever,_

_Mommy._

…

Miranda listened to her sister's letter with half an ear. She was almost afraid to open her own letter, afraid of what it might say…

She pulled open the envelope flap delicately, not wanting to tear the paper. She swallowed nervously as she unfolded the paper, wondering what her mother would want to say to her from beyond the grave.

…

_Miranda, my Angel._

_What can I say? I love you. You are my miracle. You have a bright, beautiful future ahead and don't want you to let anything stand in your way. Most of all, I don't want you to be afraid. You are a Kane woman; the next in line to a legacy that now spans four generations of greatness. And by great I don't mean rich or famous. I mean brave and passionate and wise. I am handing you my mantle and know you will go out there and do great things._

_I worry that I may be leaving you with a lot of question still about your past. There is another letter, one that you will get when you are sixteen. It will tell you everything if you want to know it. But right now I want to make sure you know that no matter how you came into this world, my life was better because you were in it. I love you and that will never stop._

_You make so proud._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Mommy._

…


	657. Chapter 657: The fourth letter

The kids were finally nestled in bed, each one with their letter tucked carefully under their pillows. With the children asleep, Marissa retired to her own room and climbed into bed. She pulled her letter out of her purse and starred at it. It felt strange, like she would be peaking into Bianca's heart. She didn't think that there was anything hidden between them but it felt like a long letter inside the envelope, just how much hadn't been said?

Marissa slowly opened the envelope and began to read.

_My Marissa,_

_I love you; I love you; I love you. If I could fill a hundred pages with these words and it wouldn't be enough._

_I've probably told you about how I fell in love with you a hundred times. You were always so beautiful, and so kind, and so funny, how could I not. I was scared though; scared that you wouldn't feel the same… but you did. Once you were sure, you were __so__ sure, there was no stopping you. Between you telling me you loved me and me finally being able to accept that you meant it, how many people did you tell; four, five?_

…

"Only two." said Marissa out loud with a smile. "JR and Krystal."

….

_You were fearless: the first to kiss, the first to say 'I love you' and you were the first to invite me back to yours for the perfect night... I hate that I am the first to go._

_After my divorce I thought that was it, I'd used up all my chances. I seemed to go from one disastrous relationship to the next. I didn't think I would find anyone who believed in family like I did; because whatever relationship I had had to be about my girls too. You understood that right from the start. You and AJ, me and the girls… both of us looking for something and not realising we'd already found it in each other._

_I am so lucky to have had you in my life and yet there are things I've been afraid to ask. I don't know why it scares me. I'm not afraid of commitment, I'm not. I so want to spend every moment of my life with you but I never wanted to tie you down. Life has been so unsettled since the shooting and every time we got to somewhere good something else would go wrong and I never got to ask the question I so wanted to ask. I wanted us to be a family… I know I should talk to Kendall and mom and Reese about this… Maybe once I'm out of this hospital bed I will actually find the time to do it and you can ignore this whole rambling paragraph. I want you to be Miranda and Gabby's mother. You already are their mamma 'Rissa'; no one makes breakfast pancakes quite the way you do. You just need the slip of paper to make it law. But I'm afraid if I'm gone that it is too much to ask of you; to take care of three kids. If you don't want to do it I will understand. But please be a part of their lives, tell them every day how much I love them. Help mom or Kendal to raise them and if Reese comes back, because she might come back, don't let her take them away from Pine Valley. They need to be home with their family. Please do this for me._

…

Marissa frowned at the doubt in Bianca's words. She was being thoughtful and considerate, putting others first as always. Of course Marissa was going to take care of the girls, and she suspected, despite her words, Bianca knew she would.

…

_I am writing this, wondering what else to say. As I sit here I can see you in my head, your hazel eyes, your bright smile, your perfect little nose and I miss you even though I know I'm going to see you tomorrow. If I lost you…_

…

Marissa frowned. The words_ 'If I lost you' _had been crossed out but she could still read them. Bianca clearly had a change of heart about what she wanted to say.

…

_No, that isn't the sentiment I want in this letter. This is a letter about love! The Princess and the Blacksmiths daughter live happily ever after in their story. I hope we do too. I hope this letter is unearthed when we are both a hundred and one so we can laugh at it together. We found love and we found family when we found each other. I gave you my heart and it is yours forever._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, if I write it a million more times it will never be enough._

_I don't know how to end this letter. I don't want to end it. I want to hold you and cover you in kisses and never let you go._

_I love you always and forever, inside out and upside-down, never-ending and evermore - I love you._

_Your Bianca._


	658. Chapter 658 : Fever

**Thank you for the kind reviews this week.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - David is forced to operate, Griffin, Kendal and Jackson confront the yacht owner and Bianca has an unexpected visitor.**

...

Erica opened her eyes and was surprised by the sunlight coming in through the window. It had been dark when she closed her eyes. She promised Bianca she would sleep, but she only intended to rest for a moment. If it was morning then she had slept for too long.

Erica rolled over and looked across to the other two beds crammed into the room. David was sleeping but Bianca's eyes were open, only she was curled up into a ball shivering.

"Honey, are you okay?" Erica asked concerned as she climbed out of bed. "Are you cold?"

Bianca didn't really respond.

"Bianca, can you hear me?"

Her cries woke David. He hurried to Bianca's side and felt her brow.

"You're burning up." he said. "I knew you weren't right last night."

After feeling her brow David then felt her hands.

"Fever and cold hands." he muttered. "Bianca, Bianca, can you speak? Can you show me that you can hear me?"

He shook her and Bianca groaned and looked up at him but she didn't speak.

"What's wrong with her." Erica asked. Wondering how she had missed that her daughter was ill.

"I don't know. It could be viral or it could be an infection. I need to examine her."

He stroked Bianca's cheek.

"Bianca can I examine you?"

Bianca didn't respond.

"I may need your help, Erica." said David as he pulled back the blankets. "I want to check under her dressings for any signs of infection. It may be septicaemia or something worse."

David started at Bianca's neck. He pulled aside the dressing. The incision made by Dr Norrell was healing well; there was a little redness around the stitches but nothing to cause concern.

"I need check her back now, can you help me roll her over." David asked looking to Erica.

David gently rolled Bianca onto her side while Erica helped rearrange her legs.

David pulled up the back of her shirt to where the she'd been injected numerous times.

"What are you looking for?" Erica asked.

"Spinal injections have been known to meningitis; an infection of spinal and brain fluid."

"Is that a possibility?"

"I hope not." said David as he gripped Bianca's shoulder. "Just your leg to check, Bianca. It's almost over." He then turned to Erica. "Can we swap? I'll take the legs while you support she shoulders?"

Erica quickly complied. She looked down at Bianca with concern. Her baby girl was still shivering although her body felt hot.

Bianca's right pant leg had already been cut away so the nurses could change the dressings every few days. David could see right away that something was wrong, her leg was red and swollen. He began to quickly unwrap the bandages

"I think we've found the infection." he said. He lifted her leg to see where Dr Norrell and carved a large rectangular flap in the back of her calf and then sewed it back up. David assumed it was clumsy way to get bone marrow samples.

The moment David pressed on the area to check on the swelling clear fluid seeped from a corner of the wound. More worrying he felt something move under the skin, there was foreign body in there, probably the real cause of the infection.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"I don't know. Something in there has caused an abscess" said David. He was angry and marched up to the door and hammering loudly against it. "I need to talk to Dr Norrell right… NOW!"

…

Dr Norrell and Mr Campbell were now standing around Bianca's bed. Bianca's was burning up and Erica was bathing her brow with a cool damp cloth.

"What is in her leg?" David demanded.

"It's one of our medical innovations." said Dr Norrell. "It administers a mild electric shock to induce microscopic movement within her leg to encourage muscular regeneration. A sort of full time electronic physiotherapist. We wanted her to have better muscle development before the _Lazarus_ treatment took hold. It should reduce her recovery time and what's the harm in using our human guinea pig to try out other experimental treatments. She was too perfect a candidate not to use."

"You implanted a foreign object in her leg without the proper anti-rejection drugs or any form of monitoring." David exclaimed angrily. He turned to Mr Campbell. "You see what an incompetent doctor you've hired?"

Mr Campbell shrugged.

"They hired me. I just make sure we get results." He looked to Bianca. "So can you fix it?"

David pulled his hand through his hair as he thought.

"She needs antibiotics and if I can remove the cause of the infection… I'll need to operate."

"Then we will get you scrubbed up." said Mr Campbell with a grin.

"You understand that this infection means we can't give her any _Orpheus_ treatment, it will be too risky."

Mr Campbell patted David patronisingly on the shoulder.

"Of course you won't be giving her _Orpheus_ treatment. We use the name _Lazarus_ now!" He clapped his hands impatiently. "Let's get a move on then. We have a deadline to meet!"

…


	659. Chapter 659 : Surgery

*** Warning - don't read this while eating.**

**...**

When David was taken to the operating theatre he demanded the room be scrubbed down and the instruments sterilized before he started to work. Mr Campbell had followed him in and grinned at his demands.

"You are being very particular." he said.

"Well the plan is surely to reduce infection rather than add to it."

"True." said Mr Campbell. "I admire your dedication." He patted David companionly on the arm as if they were old friends. "I want you to succeed, obviously, so we will do as you ask." Mr Campbell then moved to where Mr Salt was standing and patted his henchman on the back in the same manner. "Mr Salt is going to be with you every step of the way."

"You think I'd risk Bianca's life in order to stop you taking my formula?" David asked, confused as to why Mr Campbell would want his thug present in the operating room.

Mr Campbell smiled a lizard smile.

"You think I would risk my investment?"

…

Once the operating room had been prepared to David's exacting standards he was ready to begin. Mr Salt dressed in scrubs, cap and face mask stood in the corner like a blue wall, a reminder that whatever the outcome of this surgery all their lives were still in danger.

Bianca was brought in face down on a gurney. Her fever was unchanged but despite the antibiotics injected into her system the infection was beginning to affect her heart rate and breathing.

"I don't want to anaesthetise you." David said, stroking Bianca's hair and hoping she could hear him. He was worried about her breathing. "We're going to numb the pain with an epidural, not that can feel it anyway, but we want to be sure."

After briefing Dr Norrell, who was acting as his assistant for the operation, David exposed Bianca's back. He carefully inserted the catheter into the base of her spine and administered the anaesthetic.

While he gave the drugs a few moments to take affect he prepared the leg; washing the whole area of the wound with an antibacterial wash. He was going to open up the wound using the same incisions Dr Norrell had cut. Then he could find out just what was causing the infection.

"Scalpel." he said, holding his hand out for the instrument.

Dr Norrell solemnly handed it over.

"I'm interested to see a surgeon of your skill at work." the doctor said.

"Just do as I asked and don't talk to me." said David. "I wouldn't be cutting open this leg at all if you hadn't been such a butcher to begin with."

David made the first incision. The little blood produced was washed away with the amount of fluid leaking from the wound.

"Suction." he called.

Dr Norrell moved in to clear the excess liquid.

David made two more cuts and carefully folded back the skin to reveal a small black square attached to wires that snaked into various points along Bianca's calf muscle. The whole thing was coated in pus.

David instantly rinsed the wound with a sterile wash to try and see better how the gadgetry was attached.

"How do you deactivate it?" David asked.

"Just remove the wires." said Dr Norrell.

David carefully disconnected the network of wires one by one from the black box and then pulled them out of the muscle. He then placed them in the dish beside him counting as he went; there were twelve in total. Finally he pulled out the black box that was fixed with pins.

"You thought this would help her?" David asked, surprised by the mess the device had left behind.

"Like I said, it was a prototype. We haven't had this issue in the rats."

"That's good to know," said David sarcastically as he cleaned the wound again, this time with an antibacterial wash.

"Right, let's close her up." he said, turning to the suture kit in the table beside him.

David did a much neater job of sewing up the incisions than Dr Norrell had. He then injected the muscle with more antibiotics before applying a dressing.

"We'll need to monitor her. We may need to put a drain in if the infection persists."

There was a slow clap behind him and Mr Campbell entered making no allowances for the sterile environment of the operating room. He was still in his business suit and shiny shoes.

"That was a most masterful display." he said with a wide smile. "Now for your next trick you can make the lame walk."

"What do you mean?"

"You already have the little tube running into her spine. You just need to add the _Lazarus_ formula and see if your miracle really does work."

David pulled off his gloves and dropped them on the floor.

"You said I had few days to get everything together."

"Yes but then we heard you telling Bianca that you were going to sabotage the deal."

David looked genuinely alarmed,

"You've been listening in?"

"Oh we've been watching your every move Dr Hayward. You've not been as smart as you think. We know you've already fixed the formula..."

Mr Campbell waved towards the door and an orderly came in with a tray of centrifuge vials. They had a mess of different colour lids, blue, green, black, red and yellow but David recognised his handiwork straight away.

"… And we know that one of these vials contains your formula. Now we can inject them one by one into Miss Montgomery here, which would probably do more harm than good, or you can do it for us and save a life! The choice is yours."

"You're wrong." said David trying to bluff them out.

"Very well." said Mr Campbell. "Mr Salt if you would do the honours?"

Mr Salt produced a large needle and picked a random vial from the tray. He removed the ampoule's black lid and drew the liquid into the syringe before moving to the catheter still in place into Bianca's spine.

"Alright, Alright." cried David holding up his hands for him to stop. He realised he couldn't lie his way out of this. "You're right about the formula. It is amongst those vials."

"Good timing." said Mr Campbell. "So which one is it?"

David sighed and pulled a red vial and a yellow vial from the tray.

"Here! This is _Orpheus_." he said. "It's a two part drug, that's where you've been going wrong. You need both parts."

"All the red and yellow vials?" asked Mr Campbell looking greedily at the tray.

"Yes."

"Excellent." said Mr Campbell. "You have been busy." He took the tray of ampoules from the orderly. "And now it's _Lazarus_."

There was an expectant pause.

"Well?" said Mr Campbell, "Aren't you going to show us how it works?"

"I thought it was just the drug you wanted? Well, you've got it!" said David. "I told you she is too ill."

Mr Campbell just glared back.

"And I told you I don't care!" he snapped, and then he laughed amused at himself. "…No, that's not true. I didn't say it, but it was certainly implied. Give her the drug! Now!"

David looked from Bianca to the two vials in his hand. He didn't have a choice.

"She'll need an ECG and round the clock care." he said pleadingly. "This is dangerous."

"Well she has you, Dr Hayward, only the best. But she broke the heart monitor… that's an ECG right? …and we don't have a replacement."

"Then I can't…" began David, but he could see in Mr Campbell's eyes, '_can't_' wasn't an option.

"I'm sorry Bianca." David whispered in her ear before he injected the two Orpheus drugs into her system. "You're strong. You're going to be alright."

"Good man." said Mr Campbell smugly. "Take them back to their room! We could be toasting _Lazarus'_ success in just a few days' time!"

…


	660. Chapter 660 : THe Hunting Party gathers

The Miranda Centre had found Griffin somewhere to stay in the city. He drove Kendall, Jackson and Reggie back their after their flight.

"What have you found?" Jackson asked as they entered the apartment. He was eager to get started.

"What haven't I found." said Griffin gesturing to the pile of boxes and papers he had managed to gather on the _Lazarus_ research in South America and Juan Silva Lugano, the yacht owner. They filled the meagre lounge. Some had come through contact at the Miranda centre; some were public record; others had been retrieved from the trash at the back of building premises. One box contained papers that had been left on the yacht before it was stripped for refitting and had been handed over by Griffin's new friend Emiliano.

Jackson walked up to the nearest pile and opened the box lid.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"I've been looking into possible locations for where they are holding Bianca, Erica and David." said Griffin. He pointed to the stack of boxes Jackson was stood beside. "Those are the unlikelys, office buildings, shops and small scale parts manufacturing centres." Griffin opened his arms to the rest of the room. "This is everything else, laboratories, private residences, hospitals, warehouses, conference centres. I don't even know where to start."

Kendall walked across to the coffee table and picked up the last file Griffin had been looking at.

"Well surely we need to go after this Lugano character. If he's still got his boat then he must know where my mother and sister are."

"You'd never get near to him. This guy has armed guards and barely leaves his mansion."

"There must be something we can do." growled a frustrated Kendal, rifling through the papers. "We are so close!"

"And we are getting closer every day." said Griffin, putting an arm around her. "They're location has to be in here somewhere here but there's a lot to get through."

"Then we had better get started." said Reggie, picking up one of the file boxes and carrying it over to the Kitchen table.

"And my friend at the boat yard is going to call me if Juan Silva turns up to view the progress on his boat." added Griffin.

Kendal scowled at him.

"You said we couldn't get to him."

"It's likely we can't get close even if does come to the Marina. He takes his privacy very seriously. But it's a chance."

Across the room Reggie looked up from the pile of computer print outs in his hand.

"I can't read these, they're in Spanish."

"Just look for anything with an address. I can translate from there." said Griffin.

Reggie nodded and began shifting through the paperwork.

"Should we do the same?" Kendal asked picking up a file from the pile.

Griffin nodded.

Jackson had been very quiet while reading papers from his own box.

"Those are the papers from the yacht." said Griffin. "I haven't got to them yet. Do you read Spanish?"

"No." said Jackson, "But I can read French." He held up some scraps of paper. "This is receipt from Dior, and this from Yves Saint Laurent, and from Lacroix. I think our man has a lady friend with expensive taste. Maybe that is our way to get to him…" Jackson pulled out another paper triumphantly. "And I've got a Veracruz delivery address."

…


	661. Chapter 661 : An unexpected discovery

Kendal excused herself to freshen up. She had an idea in her head to help get close to Juan Silva and she needed to look the part. She still has a case of clothes that had survived the siege after her mother's wedding. Amongst them was a little black dress she hadn't gotten to wear, which would be just the thing. She hung it in the bathroom while she took a shower so the steam could to help the creases drop out and then she carried it back into the bedroom.

Her sense of purpose didn't last though; as she laid the dress into the bed it brought back other buried thoughts and memories.

Griffin found her there ten minutes later, still not dressed, staring into the distance.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking of my mother's wedding." said Kendal sadly, playing with the corner of her dress that was still on the bed. "And how it ended…"

"Hey, come here." said Griffin giving her a hug. "We're going to find them."

"But what if we're wrong?" Kendal gasped. "It's the funeral today. What if I've missed my chance to say goodbye?"

"You haven't." said Griffin. "We have proof, remember. They are still alive."

"We _think_ they were still alive." corrected Kendall.

Griffin pulled out of the hug so he could look at Kendal at arms' length.

"Everything you have sacrificed to get this close and you are giving up now?"

"I just… I never gave a thought to what we might find when we found them, you know? If you are right and this about drugs and David miracle cure, then what are they going to be doing to them?"

"Hey, hey, hey." said Griffin trying to shake her out of her sudden funk. "All the more reason to act now and find them safe!"

Kendal sighed and just hugged him tight.

"I missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too." said Griffin hugging her just a fiercely back.

They kissed warmly and Kendal found her strength in the contact.

"We have to find them." she said.

"And we will." said Griffin.

Kendal nodded and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Then I had better get dressed."

…

They didn't think Kendal should go out alone so Reggie had volunteered to join her on the search for the mysterious woman from the receipts. Griffin and Jackson would be better at making sense of the documents the young doctor had gathered.

When Kendal emerged from her room beautifully coffered and wearing a black designer dress she looked a hundred times more glamorous than she had over the past weeks on board the _At Last_. To match the effect Reggie also took a moment to smarten himself up. He was now wearing one of his father suits which was uncomfortably tight at the shoulders. Reggie thought he looked like a badly dressed body guard, which was exactly the look they were going for.

A quick search online had found pictures of Juan Silva with various ladies. They had with them printed off grainy images of the two most likely contenders for the actress plucked out of obscurity by Mr Silva, Ana Casados. She was the one who had made the designer French purchases.

Kendal imagined she knew just what they would find, some spoilt celebrity wannabe with more money that sense. She knew just how to deal with people like that.

…

"She's in that building." said Reggie.

The address Jackson had found led them to a stylish part of the city, filled with expensive apartments.

"So do we go and introduce ourselves?" Reggie asked as they stood across from the building. Kendal had a thoughtful look at the street.

"No." she said. "We need to be there."

She was pointing to a fashionable looking café.

"If she is like any of the other pretentious starlets I know I don't think she would respond well to a direct approach."

"Are you using your mother as a model?" Reggie asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." said Kendal, as she heading towards the café. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee. We can case the joint for a bit and see what we are dealing with."

…

Reggie and Kendal found a table by the window and watched the faces of the patrons as they passed. Reggie was glad that Kendal had though to smarten up; they fitted in well with the other high class customers.

…

Two hours passed. After hours of inane conversation and too much coffee, Kendal could tell they were beginning to look suspicious.

"This isn't working." said Reggie. He had been watching the coming and going of the apartment building opposite and there was no sign of the woman from his pictures. "We are going to have to use the direct approach."

"Come on then." she said.

They walked across the street to the apartment building, timing it to walk in behind a couple just buzzed through.

They strode purposely to the elevator, ignoring the doorman, and headed for the fourth floor.

…

Apartment number 37 wasn't far from the elevator.

"So what now?" Reggie asked.

"We knock." said Kendal.

Reggie rapped three times loudly on the door. There was a bustle of movement on the other side and the door swung open.

The woman looked like she was expecting someone else and looked very disappointed to see Kendal and Reggie on her door step. The woman also didn't resemble any of the pictures they had found online. She wasn't Ana.

Kendal cleared her throat.

"We are looking for Miss Casados." she said.

"American?" the lady asked. "I don't know where she is. Why do you want her?"

"We just need to talk to her about Juan Silva."

"You know Juan?" the woman asked. She grabbed Kendal by the arm and dragged her into the apartment. "You tell me where she! Where have they taken her?"

Reggie quickly stepped in and pulled the woman off of Kendal.

Kendal recognised the pain in the other woman's eyes.

"They've taken your friend?"

"My sister." the woman corrected. "He said she was on the yacht when it was stolen and the pirates took her. He said they would want a ransom but I haven't heard anything since."

Kendal nodded to Reggie to let her go.

"You need to tell me everything." said Kendal.

The woman, Salma, told them the story of her sister's whirlwind romance with Juan Silva. She had been an out of work actress just scraping by, and certainly not able to afford the lifestyle she was trying to imitate. She'd moved in with her sister and husband five months ago; this was their apartment. Ana was having no luck in finding work when she received a surprise invite to a party at Juan's mansion. The next thing Salma knew Ana was whisked away to Paris and then jetted off to the tropics for a cruise on his yacht. Juan then disappeared on business and that was why he wasn't there when the pirates struck. They'd barely been out there a week.

Kendal leant forward and took the woman by the hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said. "I should probably introduce myself."

"I know who you are." the woman said. "I recognise you now… Kendal Slater. The pirates killed your mother and sister. Are you investigating too?"

Kendal looked to Reggie. Should they tell her the truth? Reggie shook his head, as if reading her thoughts, they shouldn't tell.

"Do you have a picture of your sister?" he asked.

"Sure," said Salma picking up a framed photograph from the side. "This is Ana."

Reggie blinked with disbelief; the woman in the photo could have been Bianca's twin; the same chin; the same dark eyes.

"This is your sister?" he asked.

He showed Kendal the picture and she gave a gasp of surprise at the resemblance.

"She's beautiful." Kendal said eventually.

"She is." agreed Salma.

Reggie and Kendal shared another look. This was clearly much more than a coincidence; a woman who looked just like Bianca, vanishing at the exact same time. This meant it was likely one of the two bodies found at the bottom of the ocean was Ana. This all stank of a plan and that meant Juan Silva was right in the middle of this.

…

As they exited the apartment building, Reggie and Kendal began a worried conversation.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Reggie asked.

"That this was planned all along, yes I am." said Kendal. "But who was the other woman? If they got a double for my sister, what about my mom..?"

"Maybe they only wanted Bianca. That's who they kept asking for. Maybe Erica was an unexpected extra and they had to improvise, that's why they got sloppy with the autopsy."

Kendal stopped in the street suddenly looking distraught.

"What if they only faked my sister's death?" she whispered.

Reggie gave her a hug.

"We are going to find them both. I can feel it! Now let's get back and tell the others! Juan Silva's is in this up to his neck and I'm surer than ever that he is going to lead us right to Erica and Bianca!"

…


	662. Chapter 662 : Post-op

**Sorry for the late post**

**...**

David looked worried as Bianca was wheeled back into their room. Erica rushed forward to be with her daughter but David stopped her and held her back as the orderlies moved Bianca to the bed.

"Is she alright?" Erica asked, looking up at him, wondering why he had stopped her. "Did the operation go well?"

"I have removed the cause of the infection." said David gravely.

Erica was confused.

"But that is a good thing?"

"She's still very ill." explained David, "And they forced me to administer the _Orpheus_ formula. We don't have the equipment to monitor her properly. I don't know what's going to happen."

Erica looked to her daughter.

"My baby."

David let go of Erica and, with the orderlies gone, moved to arrange Bianca's limbs so she would be comfortable on the bed.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. Check her breathing and pulse." he said, stroking the hair from Bianca's face.

"What can I do?" Erica asked.

"She still has a fever." said David. "Bathe her face and limbs and keep her cool."

David gave Erica an encouraging smile as she moved to the sink in their cell and wetted a cloth. It would help Bianca's condition, and it would give Erica something to do apart from worry.

…

Bianca felt like she was floating outside her body. It was an unhappy sensation, too similar to the sensation long ago after she was shot. It felt like the world was slipping away from her and she couldn't claw her way back. She remembered what pulled her back all those years ago; her children and the need to know that Marissa was alive and unhurt…

She could almost see Marissa now, just as she was that night. Her lover seemed to be staring down at her: her long auburn hair flowing in styled curls; her fawn evening gown framing the perfect white skin of her shoulders; her red lips pursed; her eyes concerned, a trickle of blood running down her forehead where she had been shot…

"_Bianca… Bianca… Hold on…"_ she seemed to whisper.

Bianca reached out to touch her face.

…

Erica wiped the damp cloth over Bianca's cheek and neck. Her daughter's brow suddenly furrowed and she let out a moan.

Erica turned to David.

"I think she's waking up!" she exclaimed.

As she spoke Bianca opened her eyes and reached out a searching hand.

Erica took the hand and squeezed it, giving her daughter a smile. Bianca looked right through her.

"Marissa." she called. "Marissa, I love you!"

David hurried over and looked into Bianca's unseeing eyes and felt her skin.

"She's hallucinating." he said. "But I don't know if it is the fever or the serum... We need to get her temperature down."

With that he pulled the sheet from the bed and ran it under the faucet, soaking it. He then draped the wet sheet over Bianca, taking care to avoid the dressing on her leg.

"Is that all we can do?" Erica asked; Bianca was still reaching out to nothing.

David looked at Bianca helplessly.

"I need to do a blood test." he said. "But to do that I need to get back to the lab, and I can't leave her."

"You have to do something!" cried Erica.

David wavered for a moment and then walked up and hammered on the door to get his captor's attention again.

Erica was right, something had to be done.

…


	663. Chapter 663 : Time is running out

Kendal and Reggie came back to the apartment full of news of Ana Casados and her disappearance. They found Jackson and Griffin were sat at the computer while going through a neat stack of files. Most of the other boxes had been moved to the corner of the room.

Jackson was horrified to learn how premeditated Bianca's kidnapping was; that Juan Silva was personally involved in the abduction and murder of at least one young woman. They still didn't have enough to go to the authorities though.

"We made some progress ourselves." said Griffin, showing Kendal and Reggie the computer screen. "Juan Silva is in town at the moment. But he will be flying out to Geneva in two days when the release of the Lazarus project will be announced to the world's media. It is just me or is it a little tacky promoting a resurrection drug on Christmas Day?"

Kendal leaned over her uncle shoulder and looked at the on-line article they were reading.

"Are they really going to be able to get the drug ready in two days?" she asked.

"I've been reading all the medical journals and I didn't think so." said Griffin. "It might be why they wanted David; to help fix their formula, ready for the deadline."

"But that doesn't give us much time." said Jackson.

"Wait," said Reggie. He had been distracted by something else Griffin had said. "Did you say its two days until Christmas?"

Kendal suddenly looked startled too and pulled the laptop to her so she could see the date. It was the 23rd of December. Where had the time gone?

"I can't miss Christmas." Reggie said. "It the first proper one I've had with Camilla and Ayesha. I've always said I'd be back for Christmas day."

Kendal was having the exact same thought. She couldn't abandon her boys at Christmas time. They hardly had a Christmas last year because of the shooting.

Reggie paced the room for a moment. He was torn, he didn't want to abandon the search and his dad; but he'd also already missed so much of his family over these past weeks, hunting for shadows, and they weren't really very much closer.

"Look, surely if Juan is still in town that means that David, at least, is close by?" Reggie said, trying to find a proactive solution.

"Not necessarily." said Jackson, giving his son a sad smile. He could see very soon he would be losing the rest of his team. There was also the question; if the deadline for releasing the formula was Christmas day then what was the likelihood that they would keep Bianca and Erica alive after that point? Time really was running out.

"What are you suggesting?" Griffin asked, looking to a restless Reggie.

"We go out there and look. We've got today and tomorrow and we aren't going to get anywhere just sitting staring at a computer screen."

Kendal took a seat on the chair opposite.

"We just need a place to start." she said looking to Griffin. "How many possible sites are there in the city where they could be holding hostages?"

Griffin reached into the pile of files in front of him and pulled out one of the thicker ones from the stack.

"There are a few. A major pharmaceutical division is based in the city and there are various warehouses and distribution centres."

"Can we use the Miranda Centre to help us?" Jackson asked.

Griffin didn't look too happy with the idea.

"I'm not sure how involved we should get the charity." he said.

"I agree." said Kendal. "They've already done plenty for us. We're on our own."

She took a random page from the file Griffin was holding.

"I think we just need to start looking. And we can start at…" she looked at the address, "… _Calle Volcàn_ where there is a warehouse."

"That's in the dockland district." said Griffin.

"Then we had better get started." said Kendal firmly.

"What about the yacht?" Reggie asked. "…If we think he is coming back?"

"Someone has to stay near the phone." said Jackson. "I volunteer. I want to have a closer look at these papers."

"You can't read Spanish." pointed out Griffin.

"I can read enough." said Jackson.

The group shared a look. They had been mobilised into action once more.

"Erica, Bianca and David; hold on, we're coming for you." Reggie muttered as he grabbed his coat.

Griffin cleared his throat.

"Maybe you guy's had better change first." he suggested.

Kendal looked down; she was still in her cocktail dress.

…


	664. Chapter 664 : We need a little Christmas

Maggie was driving Reese back to the house. She had joined her in doing some Christmas shopping for the kids. The festive music that seemed to be playing on a loop throughout the town was now playing in a similar loop in her head.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" Reese asked as they pulled in to the drive.

"Sure." said Maggie with a smile. "Thank you."

As Maggie walked into the entrance hall she stopped and frowned. She walked over and peered into the parlour too. It all looked decidedly bare.

"What's up?" Reese asked, confused by her behaviour.

"Okay, I know things have been rough," exclaimed Maggie, "But what have you done with Christmas? There's two days to go and you haven't even got a tree!"

…

It felt an awkward subject to broach with Marissa, while she was in mourning. Marissa wasn't upset in the way Reese imagined when she mentioned the lack of Christmas decorations. She was more annoyed at herself, that she hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

"I can't let the kids miss Christmas too! " said Marissa, as realisation struck. "It wasn't like they had had much of a Thanksgiving this year either. If Adam hadn't invited us all to join the Chandler's celebrations we wouldn't have had turkey at all. We need a tree."

"You need to buy a big one," agreed Reese, "For the entrance hall; it will look spectacular." Her architects eye already seeing the possibilities.

"Not too big or we won't get it in the car." countered Maggie

"Have we left it too late though?" Marissa asked. "It's almost Christmas Eve."

"There used to be an old Christmas tree farm down on the freeway." said Maggie. "We could try there."

"Okay." said Marissa, mobilised from where she was working in the office. "Let's get the kids wrapped up and go and choose ourselves a tree! Maggie do you mind coming with us to give directions?"

"I'd love to!"

…

They were in luck when they found the Christmas tree place out on the freeway; they still had a good stock of trees.

"Right," said Marissa as she took Gabby's mittened hand, "Let's find us our special tree!"

Reese and Maggie hung back as Miranda and AJ led Marissa and Gabby into the rows of waiting trees.

"This is what they needed." said Reese, pleased to hear the playfulness in Miranda's tone as she cried out in contradiction to AJ's choice of tree.

Maggie nudged her friend.

"So are you going to stay for Christmas?" she asked.

"I'd like to." said Reese. "As determined as Marissa is, I doubt custody will be finalised until the New Year. One more Christmas where I'm still their mom, even if it is name only, might be nice." she regarded Maggie beside her. "If you don't have to hurry back, you could stay too. It's not like you have family waiting for you back in Paris."

Before Maggie could answer there was a squeal of excitement somewhere amongst the maze of trees ahead. It looked like the kids had found their tree.

Maggie gave Reese a wide grin.

"You know I think I might like that." she said. "Kids really do make Christmas."

…

Marissa had picked the tree and she had chosen a big one. They had to tie it to the roof of the car in order to get it back home.

Marissa, Reese and Maggie worked together to drag it inside while the kids were sent to the basement to get the boxes decorations. There would be a few trips to bring it all up as between Bianca's, Marissa's and AJ's special decorations there were several boxes.

Rather than setting the tree up in the entrance hall as Reese suggested, Marissa had decided she wanted it in the parlour. That meant they would have to move some furniture too to make room.

"This is a big tree." Reese said, stating the obvious with a wry smile, as they struggled together to cut the netting from the tree.

Marissa looked sheepish.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guessed I panicked. I just want to make this a great Christmas for the kids."

"Do you have a big enough Christmas tree stand?" Maggie asked looking at the stump.

"Yeah." said Marissa. "The Chandler's always have big trees and I've got one of their old stands. It needed a new screw but it works fine now."

…

They planned to put the tree in the corner by the fireplace. Getting the large tree upright was the first challenge, especially as the kids wanted to help with that part. To an outsider it would have seemed very funny to watch. Marissa lying under the tree, buried under the pine branches with only her legs showing. She was trying to line up the trunk, shouting out instruction to Reese and Maggie who could barely hold the tree upright while the enthusiastic kids got in the way by holding branches but not really taking any weight.

"It's in!" Marissa shouted finally.

"Oh thank god!" gasped Reese, spitting out pine needle. "Can we let go?"

"Just let me tighten the screws." Marissa called. "Almost… almost…" She made a grunt of effort. "…There, it's done!"

With a sigh of relief everyone let go and stood back to admire their handiwork. As they did the tree slowly made a drunken lean to the left and then stopped.

"That's not stable." said Marissa unhappily.

"Could we just tie it to a picture hook or something?" Maggie suggested. "That will help hold it upright and help take the weight."

"And if we can push it more into the corner and make it lean in, that would help too."

It took much muttering, scratches from itchy branches and a couple of close calls before they wrestled the giant tree safely into the corner and tied it off between a metal light fitting and the curtain rail.

"Can we decorate it now?" Miranda asked excitedly.

Reese, Maggie and Marissa as one collapsed into the couch.

"Give us five minutes to catch our breath." Marissa gasped.

"And maybe grab a drink." added Reese.

"We'll get you some juice." said AJ, smiling at Miranda. The two older kids rushed off to the kitchen to be helpful. Gabby followed a little later after she had put the Christmas fairy she had brought up from the basement, carefully onto the coffee table.

"I was thinking of something a little stronger." Reese muttered to herself.

…

The kids returned with glasses of juice and the tin that held Christmas cookies.

"Can we decorate now?" Miranda asked again after a moment.

"We can decorate now." Marissa said as she drained her glass and hauled herself off of the couch. "Now which box has the lights in?"

Reese hauled herself up too.

"I'll go get the ladder." she said. They weren't going to get the fairy on the top without it.

…

They had two sets of lights to choose from, red and white berry lights and a bright string of red, yellow, blue and green flashing lights. One set was Marissa's, the other Bianca's. In the end they put both sets on, starting as they meant to go on. The Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler Christmas tree was going to be the gaudiest and most colourful Christmas tree in town. Once Bianca's red and gold beads and Marissa's purple and green tinsel had been added the kids were let loose with the baubles.

…

AJ had his special wooden decorations that had been brought for him by Nana Krystal, one every year. He had put a few low down, but now he was handing them to Reese, directing where he wanted them hung higher up the tree.

"I'm surprised you kids have been so patient about Christmas." she said as she hung AJ's wooden reindeer on the nearest branch.

"We didn't want to make mom sad." he said. "We knew Santa wouldn't forget us even if we didn't have a tree."

"Well I think that is very sweet of you."

"And if we didn't have our special Christmas stocking we would just put socks at the end of the bed," AJ explained happily, "Gabby wanted to cheat and put a pair of pantyhose on her bed, but we said that would be greedy."

Reese laughed at the kids' cuteness.

"You're smart kids." she said and AJ looked very pleased with the compliment.

…

Marissa was helping Miranda untangle another string of beads they hand found in the bottom of the box. Marissa then noticed Gabby clumsily pulling out a box that was very dear to her. She lunged to stop the lid from falling off and all the contents falling out.

"Careful sweetie." she said, taking the box gently from the little girl's hand. "This is very precious."

She opened the lid reverently to reveal nine colourful glass baubles.

"These belonged to my mom and dad." she said. "They had been my dad's moms before that. They were always the last decorations to go on the Christmas tree."

Miranda and Gabby oo'd and ah'd together over the antique decorations.

"With mommy we always put the fairy on last." said Miranda. "It was her nana's fairy. So is precious too."

"We can put them both on last." said Gabby magnanimously.

"We can try." said Marissa with a laugh.

…

While the tree was being decorated Maggie was rummaging through dresser drawers looking for a pair of scissors to cut ribbon for bows.

"There aren't any here." she called looking back the others by the tree.

"Try out in the hall table." Marissa called back distractedly not looking up from the knot in the beads she had returned to help Miranda with.

Maggie made her way out to the entrance hall and was reaching for the drawer when suddenly Marissa hurried out after her,

"Wait." she exclaimed. "Don't open that, there are scissors in the den!"

Maggie was already pulling open the drawer and looked down to see what Marissa was hiding. The drawer was full of mail. It mostly looked like cards.

Maggie pulled the drawer out fully.

"What is this?" she asked.

Marissa looked guilty about being caught out.

"I just didn't want to open any more '_I'm so sorry for your loss'_ cards from people I barely know."

"Okay," said Maggie, in an understanding tone. "But there are a lot of cards in here. Most of them are probably Christmas cards."

"I just didn't want to take the risk." said Marissa with a sad smile, a little self-conscious now about her unconventional behaviour.

Maggie pulled the cards from the drawer.

"Are there any more?" she asked.

Marissa waved her hand at the whole circular table. Maggie checked all four drawers. They all contained varying amounts of cards.

The scissors forgotten Maggie gathered all the mail together.

"You can't just leave them hidden away." she said.

Marissa didn't look too enthusiastic about the thought of opening them though.

"'Tell you what." said Maggie. "If you can't face it, why don't I open them? If they are condolence cards I'll put them to one side and you just need to look at the Christmas cards."

"That would be very thoughtful." said Marissa, eyeing the pile of mail with trepidation. "Thank you."

In the end Gabby joined Maggie on the couch to help open the letters; she had run out of branches she could reach on the tree and besides she liked opening envelopes.

There were a few condolence cards in the pile which Maggie put to one side, the rest of the Christmas cards she began to put around the room.

"What is this?" Gabby asked, holding up what she found in her latest envelope. It wasn't a Christmas card. It looked like an invitation.

"Marissa," Maggie called, "Did you know that Miranda Centre is holding a Ball in Bianca's honour?"

"Muriel mentioned it." Marissa said not drawing her attention away from the tree; they were almost ready for the tree topper.

"I have the invitation here." said Maggie. "It's tomorrow night, Christmas Eve."

"It's okay, I'm not going to go." Marissa said. "I'm not sure I can face it."

"But you have to go!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Yeah, you have to go to the Ball!" exclaimed Gabby.

Marissa found herself in the spotlight stare of two excited children.

Marissa looked for support from Reese or Maggie. Reese just raised her eyebrow.

"It would be a shame not to go." said Maggie.

Finally Marissa turned to her son, but he wasn't going to back her up either.

"If it's a Ball you can wear Binks' favourite dress." he said.

It felt like they were ganging up on her.

"I'll think about it." she said, eventually. "So shall we get the fairy in her special place?" she added, as a way to change the subject.

It worked.

…

With much solemn ceremony Marissa's nine baubles were hung on the branches and finally the fairy was placed on the top of the tree.

They stood back and admired the tree covered in cheerfully clashing colours and differently flashing lights. Gabby was delighted with the finished results.

"It's the most beautiful Christmas tree in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed proudly.

"It's certainly the most colourful." said Marissa giving her a squoosh.

"I like it!" said AJ.

"Me too." said Miranda.

"Well it you certainly know its Christmas now." said Reese, delighted to see everyone so happy after the sombreness of the last few weeks. She turned and gave Maggie a hug. "Thank you for the suggestion."

…


	665. Chapter 665 : Survival

**Sorry for the late post - we had no power all day.**

**SPOILERS - It's up to the captive to ensure their own survival and Marissa prepares for the Ball.**

**...**

David spent a sleepless night by Bianca's bedside monitoring her fever and struggling to work out what else he could do to help her. He had arranged for Dr Norrell to take bloods and had outlined the tests they needed to do to verify if it was the fever or the serum that had caused Bianca's hallucinations. It wasn't good news either way, but reversing the Orpheus serum was much harder than treating her infection.

At least Bianca was sleeping now, although her dreams seemed fitful, she groaned and muttered in her sleep.

…

Morning came without fanfare. The light from the stark light bulb that had been lit all night was replaced by the weak sunlight from the window. Bianca's fever still hadn't broken and David was stiff from sitting all night on the rickety and uncomfortable chair by her bed side. Erica hadn't slept much either. They had talked quietly together all night long. They occupied themselves with remembrances of the past, Bianca's childhood illnesses, Erica and David's brief unsuccessful affair, their more recent unhappy history when David had taken advantage of Erica's kidnapping in the worse possible way.

"And then you stabbed me." David muttered.

"And you deserved it." countered Erica.

David told her he was sorry and Erica assured him if they got out of this alive she would forgive him.

There was clunk of the door unlocking and Mr Campbell entered with Mr Salt in tow.

"Let's see the patient them!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands in childish excitement. Mr Salt grabbed David and pulled him away from Bianca's beside. He looked down at Bianca prone on the bed.

"Why isn't she better?" Mr Campbell asked.

"Get your ape to let go of me and I might tell you!" David exclaimed angrily.

Mr Salt tightened his grip at the insult, but Mr Campbell indicated for David to be released.

"Well?" Mr Campbell asked briskly.

"I told you she was too ill for the treatment." David said.

Mr Campbell scoffed at this.

"This formula brings the dead back to life if you past medical miracles are to be believed, how can she be 'too ill'?"

"The formula deals with injury, nerve damage and minor brain damage. This kind of infection can do nothing but complicate the treatment. Orpheus is delivered like a virus. It enters the blood stream and then is, in theory, engineered to treat only where the damage is. The side effect is that the body can react to this treatment, fight back like it is a real virus. That is fine if you are treating one ailment but her body is already fighting a battle, by adding Orpheus we are simply giving it a second front to assault."

"So she is useless to me." Mr Campbell scowled. "You are useless to me! We should have done as Mr Norrell suggested right from the start and get what we needed from her autopsy."

"No!" exclaimed Erica standing protectively in front of her daughter.

David too took a stand between Mr Campbell and Bianca.

"You are not going to hurt her." David exclaimed.

Mr Campbell simply smirked.

"Are you going to stop me?"

David looked cowed for a moment but it was just a front. The anger over their treatment over the past weeks had reached near boiling point. He grabbed the chair by the bed and swung it angrily at his tormentor.

"You bet I'm going to stop you!" he yelled.

Mr Salt charged in to protect his boss and took the brunt of the blow. The rickety chair shattered in David's hands and bits of wood flew all over the room.

Mr Salt was quick to lash back, punching David and knocking him to the ground before grabbing him in a head lock and squeezing hard. David struggled in his grip but Mr Salt was too strong, he was choking him.

"He's killing him!" Erica exclaimed. "You've got to stop him!"

Mr Campbell, still in shock from David's assault was brushing imagined dirt from his jacket where the chair had barely grazed him.

"And why would I do that? That man tried to kill me!"

"You need him." begged Erica. "You need his formula."

Mr Campbell, gave a resigned sigh,

"That true." he signalled to Mr Salt and the thug unhappily released his grip.

David sat back trying to catch his breath.

Mr Campbell was glaring at Erica and Bianca now, looking to release his anger somehow.

"But you two," he said, "Are a complication I don't need."

"No," cried Erica, "We can still be valuable!"

"How?" Mr Campbell snapped, "You daughter is clearly too weak to be of any use…"

"Then use me!" exclaimed Erica. "I was allergic to your old formula but it didn't happen when David treated me with his serum. Test your new formula on me!"

Mr Campbell eyed Erica up in a new, greedy way.

"Fine, we need to show the board something by tonight."

He walked over and kicked David's boot to get his attention.

"Get up. I've decided you are going to give Erica our marvellous new Lazarus formula. And you are going to do it right now."

Erica gave David a small almost unperceivable nod to show she would go along with it. David struggled to his feet, but he didn't look very happy.

"I can't just leave Bianca."

"You can and you will." said Mr Campbell. "I wasn't lying about the fact she would currently be more use to us dead than alive. This way there is a chance she'll still be breathing when you get back. Disagree with me once more and I'll see you personally supervising over her autopsy! Now move."

Erica and David shared a look of concern as they were escorted from the room leaving a feverish Bianca still sleeping in her bed. Erica's sacrifice had brought them more time… but they were running out of chances.

…

As they were ushered out of the room no one noticed as the door slammed behind them that a piece of wood from the splintered chair was jammed against the door frame. After a moment the door swung open just a crack.

…


	666. Chapter 666 : Escape

"_Wake up!"_ a voice whispered in Bianca's ear.

Groggily she opened her eyes. She felt terrible; her mouth was dry and there was pain floating somewhere outside her body but she couldn't tell where the sensation was coming from.

"_Wake up!"_ the voice commanded again.

Bianca looked around for the source but here was no one there, her mother and David were gone.

"I'm hearing things." she muttered.

"_Of course you are,"_ the voice said, _"You are hearing me."_

And suddenly as if she had always been standing there, Marissa was gazing down at her with a concerned smile. She was as she had seen her in her dreams; Marissa from the day of the shooting in her silk gown and her long hair flowing passed her shoulders.

"You're not real." Bianca exclaimed, recoiling slightly.

"_You must be getting better if you can recognise that."_ said _imaginary Marisa_ still smiling. _"But that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me."_

"What?" asked Bianca, she still felt confused.

"_It's time to get out of here!"_ _Marissa_ exclaimed. _"Get up!"_

"…Out of here?" Bianca muttered, and then she saw that the door was ajar.

"_Come on, before they come back,"_ _Marissa_ insisted. _"Move… move!"_

Bianca wasn't sure she had the strength but she rolled over anyway and tried to haul herself out of bed. Her legs gave out under her and she collapsed into the floor in a heap.

"_Come on, move!" Marissa_ was still insisting. _"Don't just lie there!"_

"I can't… my leg!" moaned Bianca. Her left leg had buckled as soon as she put any weight on it.

"_But you've done it before!" Marissa_ exclaimed_. "You were hopping around as easy as anything before your Get Better art exhibition!"_

Bianca found herself wondering how a Marissa from the day of the shooting could know something like that; but _Marissa_ hadn't finished yet.

_"Are you going to be a victim all your life. You are a Kane woman! Where is your strength? Where is your fire? Where is your rage? Are you going to just lie there and give up, knowing you will probably never see your babies? Or are you getting out of here? There is no one who can save you but you. Now get up on you feet and save yourself!"_

"I don't have the muscles any more. I need a brace." Bianca exclaimed.

"_Then find one!"_

"Where am I going to find a…" began Bianca and then she noticed the wood from the broken chair littered all over the floor.

It seemed through the unrelenting urgency of her hallucination of _Marissa_, her mind was determined to get her out of there.

…

Bianca lurched down the corridor on her improvised brace, leaning all of her weight against the wall as she went. She had strapped the slats from the chair back to her leg with strips of bed sheet. So far it was holding. The unidentifiable cloud of pain she had woken with was staying with her too and seemed to intensify with every step.

When she emerged from her cell she had been surprised to find it unguarded. Now as Bianca made her way through empty passageways she kept expecting any moment that someone would find her and take her back, but no one came. It wasn't like she could run away of they did find her.

She was shadowing the furtive figure of her imaginary_ Marissa; _she wasn't sure where her mind was leading her but she was now in a part of the building or complex she had never seen before.

"_Hold it!" Marissa_ whispered, signalling for Bianca to stop just before they reached a corner.

Bianca could hear the voices too; a group of people were approaching from the right.

"_In here!" Marissa_ exclaimed indicating to a door beside her.

Bianca ducked into the room, noting the sign on the door as she went. It read _Oficina de seguridad_… something to do with security? Bianca closed the door just before two men in white coats walked past.

Bianca turned to take in the room. It was empty, but there was a sign that had been occupied not long ago. The bank of security monitors were all on, showing various grainy green shots of corridors similar to the one Bianca had struggled down. There was also a coffee cup on the nearest desk. Bianca felt the sides, it was still warm.

"Now what?" Bianca asked looking around the room nervously. It felt weird asking a figment of her imagination for advice.

"_I don't know,"_ said _Marissa, "This is your escape. But if I were you I'd be looking for a way to contact the outside world."_

"Right." said Bianca and she headed over the in nearest computer. It was locked out and was asking for a code. Then Bianca noticed the phone.

She moved to pick up the receiver and then stopped, what if it was only an internal phone? She looked around the desks and noticed taped to the table top was a list of phone numbers. At the bottom next to an asterisk was the number 9.

"_Are we sure the asterisk means outside line?" Marissa_ asked.

"We will only know if we try."

"_But who are you going to call?"_

That was a good question. It wasn't like she could tell anyone where she was; she didn't even know what country anymore. As much as she just wanted to talk to Marissa and the kids but she probably only had time for one call before she was discovered and that call should be to the police…

Bianca's mind switched gears. If she called the police maybe they could trace the phone call and find them. But as she didn't know what country she was in she could hardly just dial 911 and hope for the best.

There had to be someone she could call who could help them!?

The trouble was, she couldn't remember any numbers for Jesse or anyone at the Pine Valley police station either.

…


	667. Chapter 667 : A call for help

Jesse turned up on Krystal's doorstep with a big bunch of flowers, trying to make up for the argument at the funeral.

"I'm not interested." said Krystal as she turned on her heel and marched back into the house.

As she hadn't slammed the door in his face Jesse assumed that meant she didn't mean what she said and wanted him to follow.

"_Krissy_, please don't be like this." he begged, skirting the Christmas tree in the lounge as he chased after her. "It was important to keep Erica and Bianca a secret until we were sure!"

Krystal turned and stared at him. Jesse stared back with his best puppy dog eyes.

Krystal shook her head as her anger subsided, because she wasn't really mad at him.

"Do you know the worst part?" she said. "The worst part is when I told Marissa I don't think she believed me."

"I'm sorry." said Jesse holding out the flowers again.

This time she smiled and took them.

"They're beautiful." she said, "I'll go put them in some water."

Just them the sound of Dolly Parton's _Nine to Five_ blurted out.

"That's my cell." said Krystal apologetically as she handed back the flowers and grabbed her handbag from the side. "I'm expecting a call from Opal."

Krystal moved by the window to answer the call. The voice at the other end of the line was tinny and so full of static she could hardly hear.

"Hello…Hello…" Krystal called, but she couldn't understand the reply. It didn't sound like Opal. "I'm sorry this is such a bad line, I can't hear you. Can you speak up?"

She was about to hang up but then she finally caught something she recognised in the voice.

"_It…B…ca…K..stal…p…ease…t's Bianca! W…eed…y…elp."_

"Bianca!" She exclaimed. "Bianca is that really you?"

Krystal turned to Jesse in alarm. He was already hurrying to her, gesturing for her to pass the phone.

"Bianca can you hear me?" asked Jesse as soon as he had the cell to his ear. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"_Jesse!…es…hear you. I don't…ow… I am. It's… pital."_

"Can you say that again?" Jesse asked. At the same time he was pointing to Krystal to bring over the house phone.

"_I… a…ospital of s…kind."_

"A hospital?"

"…_es, a hos... …al."_

Krystal brought back the phone, but she was full of questions of her own.

"Are they alright? Are they hurt?" she asked but Jesse waved for silence, he was trying to listen to Bianca.

"Are David and Erica there?" Jesse asked.

There was a long moment of static before he caught the rest of Bianca's words

"…_operate on me. Now…o…mom."_

"Say again?"_ Jesse asked._

"_David…n…c… …on mom."_

Jesse caught the words 'David' and 'mom' which would mean that Erica and David were wherever Bianca was too. Now he had the house phone he handed the cell back to Krystal.

"Talk to her." he said. "And don't let her hang up!" He was already dialling his on the other phone.

"Brot. This is urgent. I need a trace on the following number…"

Krystal stepped away to block his voice as she tried to hear Bianca's voice over the bad line.

"Bianca, it's Krystal. Jesse is calling for back up. Tell me have they hurt you?"

Her question was met by a hiss of static.

"Bianca… Bianca… Are you there?"

"…_omeone's coming!"_ Bianca whispered down the line.

"Don't hang up" Krystal exclaimed, "Jesse's trying to trace the call!"

"_They'll … … … … …ave to hide."_

"But don't hang up or we'll never find you! Bianca… Bianca… BIANCA!"

From the other end of the line there was a thump and a clump and a rattle and then everything got very muffled.

"Bianca?" Krystal whispered concern.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, noting the concern on Krystal's face.

Krystal lowered the phone.

"She said someone was coming and now she's gone."

"What?" exclaimed Jesse.

He took the phone from Krystal and, covering the speaker, held it to his ear.

"The line is still open." he said. He handed the house phone over. "Check with Brot how they are doing with the trace."

"But she's not there." said Krystal.

"No," said Jesse, "But I can hear voices. Something is going on there, wherever there is?"

…

When Bianca got through to Krystal she was astounded that Jesse was already there with her. Krystal was the first person she could think of, who had a direct line to the Chief of Police. She tried to explain her situation to them but she wasn't sure how much of it was getting through, the line was terrible.

Then she heard the footsteps coming and her brief moment of hope was turned back to fear. Krystal kept calling down the phone not to hang up but what could she do? The guards were bound to notice a phone off the hook. In a fit of desperation she shoved the whole phone, handset and all, into a desk drawer and hoped it wouldn't be discovered before Jesse finished his trace. Her imaginary companion was gesturing to a door in the corner; Bianca bolted to it as fast as her leg would allow. She surged through and closed the door just as three men entered behind her.

That is when Bianca realised she had trapped herself in a stationary cupboard.

…


	668. Chapter 668 : the Trace

Bianca leaned against the shelf trying to keep her balance as she listened at the door to the men just outside. So far it didn't sound like they had found the phone, or even realised she was missing from her room but how long would that last?

"_You should see what's happening?" Marissa_ whispered in her ear.

Bianca though that was a crazy idea. But she really wanted to know what was going on out there.

She turned the handle very slowly and then opened the door just a crack. From where she hid she could see two of the men had taken seats in front of the bank of video screens and were focusing on the image of an expensive black limousine pulling in at the front gate. The third man had picked up the half-drunk mug of coffee Bianca had noticed when she arrived and was carrying it over to a little kitchen area in the corner. So far he hadn't noticed that his phone was missing from his desk.

Bianca's mind was in a whirl, how long would Jesse need to trace the call?

…

"How much longer do you need to find them?" Krystal asked as she anxiously watched Jesse juggling two phones.

"It takes time." said Jesse, but he still turned to his other phone and asked. "Brot, have you got anything yet."

"Somewhere in Mexico," Brot replied, "We don't have an address yet."

"That's okay." said Jesse. He was relieved to know their suspicions were correct and Jackson and the others were at least in the right country.

_And as they were so close…_

Jesse gave Krystal a smile.

"Krissy, can you get my cell phone from my back pocket?"

"You need another phone?" she asked, although she didn't hesitate to retrieve it.

"Take this." he said swapping the phone Brot was on with his own cell and then dialled a new number.

After a moment the call was answered.

"Jackson…" Jesse exclaimed, "Look, I've got some news and it's very important you listen to what I'm about to say…"

…

Bianca was listening at the door on tender hooks. The guy had been heading back to his desk with his coffee only to be distracted by his colleagues as the monitor showed a sharply dressed man being greeted in a foyer area.

"_Are they speaking Spanish?" Marissa _asked, speaking Bianca's own thoughts out loud. _"Are we in South America? We should tell Jesse!"_

"How exactly do we do that?" Bianca mouthed silently; fully aware that she was having this argument with herself.

The guy with the coffee had lost interest in his colleagues and was heading back to his desk. Any minute now he was going to notice his phone was gone…

The guy sat down, took a sip of his coffee and turned on his computer.

"_Seriously… he didn't notice?" Marissa_ exclaimed.

Bianca smiled at _Marissa's_ satirical tone and then staggered back slightly. She was feeling light headed and her good leg was starting to buckle from being stood still for so long. Her movement knocked the shelf and something rattled.

The guy at the desk stopped and looked round. Bianca in her panic stepped back from the door so she wouldn't be seen. Her back hit the shelf behind her and, as if in slow motion, a heavy folder slid sideways and then dropped on the floor with a loud thump.

"_Oh no… oh no… oh no!" Marissa_ exclaimed echoing Bianca's own panic. _"You can't let them catch you!"_

Bianca frowned? What did her hallucination expect her to do? Run for it? Right now she could barely stand.

The door opened and the guard stood there, armed with a police baton; he had an expression of complete surprise on his face at the sight of her.

Fear was making Bianca's heart work in overdrive all of a sudden. Then, as imaginary _Marissa_ watched with concern in her eyes, Bianca felt her weakened body react to the moment the only way it could; she fainted.

…

Jesse's phone call set Jackson's heart alight. Bianca was alive! That was the best news in the world. He tried to listen as instructed to all the other information that Jesse had. It was patchy but Bianca was calling from somewhere in Mexico and possibly from a hospital.

As soon as Jesse mentioned the word hospital a light bulb went off in Jackson's head.

"Hold on." he said, "An old converted hospital was on one of our local lists as a research facility for Silva's medical company. I should have a name…"

He checked through the file they'd put together for Veracruz but the page wasn't there. He realised it must be in the bundle Kendall, Griffin and Reggie had taken for their search of the city.

"Jesse. I'm going to have to ring you back." he said.

"You're not going to do anything dangerous? We need to coordinate with the local authorities."

"No but I need to call the others. They have the file. I'll call you back with the name and address once we know it's the right place."

"Jack!" Jesse warned but Jackson was already hanging up.

Jackson grabbed his coat and dialled Kendall's number as he headed for the door. They were going to bring their family home for Christmas after all!

…

Guido hadn't been working for the security division very long but he liked the job. The pay wasn't great, but if all you had to do was patrol the grounds every few hours and watch people wander around on tiny screens, it wasn't hard work. It's not as if the scientists ever gave you any trouble. He thought he had a pretty easy life really, with the added bonus that he was helping genius doctors save lives.

Well most days were easy. Today was a little different. Everyone was a little more on edge. An important visitor was arriving to examine the work in C sector and there was a lot a pressure for everything to be perfect for the visit.

Moments ago he'd had an argument with his colleagues over the identity of the important guest. Cedro was insisted it was none of their business but Guido and young Hector thought it was an investor of some kind but they couldn't agree if the guy was American or not. Hector loved all things American.

Now their patrol was done Guido was looking forward to sitting back and enjoying the coffee he didn't get to finish before. He turned on his computer for good measure, to make it look like he was working if any of his superiors came in to check - not that they ever did.

When he heard the noise the stationary cupboard Guido thought it was the mouse that had been bothering them for weeks. The last straw had been finding the rodent blatantly chewing at the edges of their department cookie tin.

Armed with his baton Guido headed for the cupboard to teach the hairy little pest a lesson once and for all. The last thing he expected to see when he opened the door was a dishevelled woman, skin as white as a sheet, starring back at him. He dropped his baton in shock and then caught the woman as she fainted dead away. As he carefully laid her out on the floor he called to his colleagues for help.

Cedro, the old misery, stood well back.

"That will mean trouble." he muttered. "Probably some escaped experiment. She's probably contagious."

Guido let the woman drop at that and stepped back wiping his hands on his shirt in a useless attempt to remove the germs.

Hector, stood there gawping now too.

"Why does she have bits of chair tied to her leg?" the kid asked.

"More importantly, what the hell was she doing in my cupboard?" Guido exclaimed. This was way above his pay grade. He needed to call higher up. He scrambled to his desk only to find his phone wasn't there. He traced the wires and found the phone in the drawer; was Hector playing one of his pranks?

Guido pulled out the phone and replaced the handset that had fallen loose. He checked the telephone list on his desk before dialling the number for Dr Norrell…

…

Jackson's call to Kendal came just as they were pulling in at the first warehouse on their list. She was elated at the news that her sister was alive. She rummaged in the files on her lap for the address of the hospital and read it out to Jackson.

Griffin and Reggie who had been listening to the call shared a look.

"You know, that hospital isn't far." said Griffin, examining the map.

Reggie started the car.

"Then what are we waiting for!"

…

"We lost the trace!" Brot exclaimed down the phone. "They've hung up!"

"But you got them?" Jesse asked.

There was a moment of silence from the other end as Brot conversed with his colleagues.

"It's not exact but somewhere in Veracruz… Veracruz, Mexico…"

"Veracruz the city or the state?"

"Yeah, the city."

Jesse smiled; Jackson really was very close! Now he just had to get the local authorities up to speed and, once Jackson called back with the address, they could mount a rescue. He just hoped Jackson, Kendal, Reggie and Griffin would have the sense not to just go charging in and wait for help to arrive.

"Have you finished with my cell?" Krystal asked; dancing impatiently as Jesse hung up.

"Sure." Jesse said handing over her phone, confused by her eagerness.

Krystal grabbed it and started dialling.

"Who are you calling?" Jesse asked.

"I have to let Marissa know Bianca's alive!" Krystal exclaimed in breathless excitement. "She has to believe me now!"

…


	669. Chapter 669 : Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and Gabby was filled with excitement, and not just because Santa was bringing her presents tonight.

"Gabby, will you stop bouncing around its distracting!" exclaimed Miranda.

She and AJ were sat in his bed trying to wrap up their mama's Christmas present. Gabby had been dancing around in happy circles for about ten minute singing a made-up song about it almost being Christmas.

"Yeah, why don't you come and help us with the sticking?" AJ suggested. He hadn't minded Gabby's bouncing. It was nice to see her happy, but he could see it was bothering Miranda; and she was getting a little grumpy these days because she was sad.

"But mama's going to the ball tonight and she'll be beautiful!" cried Gabby, not wanting to stop her little dance. "I talked to Mommy Angel and she said mama'd be the most beautiful princess there!"

Miranda pulled a face, she didn't like it when Gabby played pretend with mommy's memory.

"You heard her yesterday!" Miranda snapped, a little harsher than she intended. "Marissa doesn't want to go to the Ball!"

That stopped Gabby's happy little dance.

"But she has to go!" Gabby exclaimed.

AJ gave his soon-to-be little sister a grin, to try and keep her happy.

"I think she just wants to spend Christmas Eve with us!"

Gabby shook her head.

"But Mommy Angel said she has to go!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Will you just stop it with all this Mommy Angel!" Miranda screamed in an outburst of anger. "There is no Mommy Angel!"

And with that she tore out of the room in tears.

Gabby looked like she was about to cry too.

"There is too a Mommy Angel." Gabby sobbed." And she said mama had to go to the Ball."

AJ got off the bed and gave Gabby a hug.

"It's okay, she didn't mean it." he said. "But you can't make mom go to the Ball if she doesn't want to. You're not a fairy godmother"

"But Mommy Angel said…" Gabby muttered through her sniffles.

…

Marissa had been in the office wrapping a few last minute Christmas presents for under the tree when Miranda burst in in tears.

"Oh, what happened!" she exclaimed, quickly hiding the gifts under the wrapping paper.

"I yelled at Gabby." Miranda sobbed and ran over for a hug.

"Well, that's nothing to cry about." Marissa said, as she wrapped her arms around her. "Just go back and say you're sorry."

Miranda then murmured something into Marissa's shoulder she didn't quite hear.

"Sorry, what was that?" she whispered, pulling out of the hug and grabbing tissues from the box in the side to wipe Miranda's face.

"I told her mommy wasn't an angel." Miranda mumbled through her tears.

"Oh, but you know that's just harmless game. It just means she doesn't miss her mommy so much."

"I know." said Miranda in a pathetic little voice.

And then she started crying again.

"Oh, shhh…shhh." exclaimed Marissa pulling her into a hug again.

"I've been trying so hard to be good." Miranda sobbed.

"You are good." Marissa said. "You are the sweetest, most helpful little girl I know."

"But I yelled at my sister… and it's Christmas Eve!"

Marissa frowned, not following the logic.

"Why would that make you cry?"

Miranda took deep breath and blew her nose.

"I know Santa might not really be real, but if he is I wanted to be good so I could get my Christmas wish."

"What's your Christmas wish?"

"I can't say." Miranda said looking down at her shoes.

"Yes you c…" began Marissa, and then she understood. "Did you wish for you mommy to come home?" she asked.

Miranda nodded and then burst into tears.

Marissa sighed and kissed her brow.

She didn't say out loud that was her wish too.

…

AJ's words about a fairy godmother gave Gabby an idea. She left him to stomp off to the play closet, pulling off her skirt and jersey as she went. Then she opened up the dressing up chest.

Five minutes later Gabby emerged, dressed in her pink fairy gown with wings and armed with her golden fairy wand with matching tiara.

"Now I'm a Fairy Godmother!" she exclaimed to AJ before heading off to make wishes come true.

First she needed help from a grown-up.

…

Reese was in the den with Maggie, flicking through cookery books to find a gingerbread recipe, with the aim to make a gingerbread house later with the kids.

Gabby walked in wearing her fairy finery and marched up to Reese.

"Momma Reese, I need your help!" she said.

Reese put her book aside.

"Of course, little fairy, what do you need."

Gabby crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not a fairy, I'm a fairy godmother." she said.

"Of course you are." Reese said quickly. "So what help do you need?"

Happy with the apology Gabby gave Reese a smile.

"I need your help to get mama to the ball."

"But does your mama want to go?"

"She _has_ to go!" exclaimed Gabby crossing her arms again; it looked like a tantrum was brewing.

"So what do you need?" Maggie asked, swooping to Reese's aid.

Gabby looked to Maggie now too.

She held up her hand and started counting on her fingers.

"Well she has a dress." she said folding down a finger, "But she needs a carriage." She looked hopefully to Reese. "Do we have a pumpkin?" She counted down more fingers. "And then I need a frog… and mice…"

Maggie laughed, as Reese biting her lip to stop her own laughter at Gabby's cuteness.

"Why don't I organise the transport." Reese suggested. "You should probably talk to your mama first though. Find out if she really does want to go to the ball."

"Of course she does." said Gabby skipping off. "I'm going to tell her now."

…

Marissa was taking Miranda to find Gabby so she could make her apology. The older child was very nervous about how her sister would take it and she clearly felt really bad.

Gabby came dancing up in her tutu.

"Hi sweetie." said Marissa giving the little girl a grin, "Miranda has something to say to you."

She pushed the older girl forward as Miranda was currently clinging forlornly to her side.

Gabby danced on the spot impatiently.

"I have something to say to you too." she said.

Miranda stepped up to her little sister.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." she said, waiting for reproach.

"Okay." said Gabby simply, giving her sister a smile. She had forgotten the moment already. She turned back to Marissa. "Can I tell you my thing now?"

"Okay?" said Marissa intrigued.

Gabby took a deep breath and then waved her wand.

"Mama, you shall go to the ball!" she announced grandly.

"Oh… sweetie." began Marissa. She hadn't been sure what to do about the Ball invitation and was choosing to ignore it. But faced with Gabby's eyes being so big and bright she didn't know how to respond.

Gabby grabbed Marissa hand and led her towards the stairs.

"Come and put your pretty dress on." Gabby insisted. "Moma Reese is finding you a carriage and Mommy's Angel told me you were going to be the prettiest princess there."

Gabby then stopped and grabbed Miranda's hand too.

"Come on M'anda, you help too."

…

Between them, Gabby and Miranda lifted Marissa burgundy dress from the closet and laid it on the bed.

"It's so pretty." Miranda said touching the folds of the fabric. "And you look so pretty in it."

Marissa took a seat beside Miranda on the bed while Gabby disappeared into the closet to find her shoes.

"So do you think I should go to this Ball?" Marissa asked.

"I think so." said Miranda. "If it's for mommy, I think you should go."

Marissa smiled and gave the girl a kiss.

"Maybe you're right." said Marissa, finally making the decision. "I could go for a few hours and be back in time to help you put the cookies and milk out for Santa."

…

And so it was at five o'clock that Marissa was stood at the door in her formal gown waiting for the car that was going to take her to the Miranda Centre Ball.

Reese, Maggie and the kids came out to wave her off. Behind them in the hall, unheard, the phone rang.

…


	670. Chapter 670 : To the rescue

By the time Jackson had caught up with Kendal and the others he found them parked on the street corner opposite the entrance to the hospital. They were about one hundred yards from the gate with a guard kiosk.

Jackson joined them in the car, and then noticed his son was missing.

"He's looking for a way in." said Kendal.

"I thought I told you to wait for the authorities!" said Jackson.

"We don't think we can wait." said Kendal.

"Why?"

"Do you see that car?" said Griffin pointing to a limousine that was parked behind the gate. He pulled the file from Kendal's lap and showed Jackson out a photo of Juan and his latest girlfriend being chauffeured to an expensive restaurant. "That's Juan Silva Lugano's car, compare the licence plates."

"If Silva is there." continued Kendal. "Then this must be the right place."

"And if the big launch of _Lazarus_ is tomorrow." added Griffin. "They aren't going to need Bianca, David and Erica that much longer."

"We can't wait." finished Kendal in a determined tone.

Just then the other passenger door opened and Reggie climbed in.

"Half the building is abandoned." he said, a little breathless. "I've got us a way in."

Jackson was still sceptical

"And what if the place is full of armed men?" Jack asked.

"We've dealt with armed men." said Kendal flatly. "They are so close I can't just wait! You can't ask me to."

...

Reggie dived into the trunk before they got started and then handed something heavy wrapped in sacking to his father to hide under his coat.

"Stay close." he warned as they headed off.

They all followed Reggie as he stuck to the opposite side of the street to the hospital building. He made the point to stay clear of security cameras and sticking to the blind spots.

"Is that it?" Griffin asked in surprise, after Reggie stood starring at one particular window that was open the barest crack.

"Yeah." said Reggie. "That's it." He shepherded the others into a dark side alley. "Just stick to shadows until I get back."

Griffin watched as Reggie crossed the street to the fence. He tugged on the wire mesh as if to test it and, after checking the street both ways, launched himself over the six foot fence.

He stood his ground on the other side waiting to see if anything would happen. When he felt it safe he walked up to the high window. He pulled a nearby trash can under it and used it as a step to peer in at the window. He then lifted the wooden sash window fully open. He waited again to see if anything was going to happen. After another five minutes wait he pulled himself inside the window and disappeared.

Jackson watched his son disappearance in alarm. They waited and waited.

"Where is he?" Kendal gasped. "Should we go after him?"

"He told us to wait." said Jackson as he tried not to worry.

Suddenly to their right the fence rattled. Reggie was climbing back over some distance from where he started. Reggie crossed the street back to their hiding place.

"Where did you go? We were worried." demanded Kendal as she swatted him in her annoyance.

"It's as I thought." he said, ignoring her concern. "That whole wing is deserted. I got a door open; that's our way in."

"Good work." said Griffin, impressed.

"But what about the fence?" asked Jackson. "I'm not a young as I used to be."

Reggie grinned.

"And that's why you are carrying a set of wire cutters under your coat. If you are going to go breaking and entering you need the right tools…"

…

Griffin closed the hole in the fence behind them with short lengths of string.

"You've done this before." said Kendal.

"Maybe." said Griffin. He looked to Reggie. "Now where do we go?"

"Follow me." said Reggie, "And remember stick close and stay quiet!"

He led them a short distance along the side of the building and into a fire door propped open with a brick.

They found themselves in a grubby corridor which might once have been white but had long since seen better days.

"Nice place for a laboratory." Kendal muttered distastefully.

"Come on, we have to try and find where the people are." Reggie said, heading off to the right, deeper into the building.

…

They were wandering the corridors for a while. Reggie kept stopping at junctions and then head off again, always to the right.

They got to a cross way. Reggie stopped again and the turned right.

"No wait!" hissed Jackson, "It's this way!"

He was pointing to the left.

"Why that way?" asked Reggie.

"Look at the walls."

"Yeah they're filthy." observed Kendal. "So?"

"So! Look!" Jackson was pointing to a long shoulder height streak that ran along the corridor. Someone has been down this way rubbing against the wall.

"They are here too." said Griffin finding similar marks on the wall in the corridor straight ahead. "You can see in the dirt they were going this way."

"So do we find out where they came from or where they were going?" Reggie asked.

"We could split up." Kendal suggested. "Follow both ways. We'd cover more ground that way."

"I'm not sure." said Jackson and Griffin almost together. Both were worried about safety.

"Griffin can take care of me." said Kendal. "Look the more ground we cover the more likely we are to find them."

"She's right dad." said Reggie. "And I know Griffin can handle himself."

They said quiet goodbyes in the passage way before they split up. Kendal and Griffin followed the trail straight on to see where it led; Jackson and Reggie turned right to find out where the trail originated.

…

In the operating theatre David had managed to persuade Mr Campbell that he only needed to give Erica a small injection of the _Orpheus_ serum to prove its effectiveness. Rather than Erica having to endure a spinal injection, she was going to be given the drug in a small dose into her right arm. There was some bustle from the observation room over the operating room as Dr Norrell was escorting in a large man in a slick black suit. When the stranger had taken his seat Dr Norrell gave a nod to Mr Campbell.

"Carry on then." instructed Mr Campbell, nodding in turn for Mr Salt to come forward with two of David's vials. "Or do you need me to leave the room this time?" Mr Campbell asked with a smug grin.

"No," said David. "I just want to do this quickly so we can get back to Bianca."

David wiped Erica's arm with alcohol in preparation for the injection.

"Are you ready?" David asked Erica as he carefully filled the syringe.

"Just do it!" said Erica staring ahead to a point on the wall.

"Here goes."

Suddenly there was a bustle in the observation room and a man rushed in to hand Dr Norrell a note.

"Hold it." said Mr Campbell, seeing the disruption. David stopped before the needle broke the skin.

They all turned to watch Dr Norrell turn white, speak briefly to the man in the suit, and then hurry from the room. The man in the suit, his face like thunder, rose slowly from the chair and followed.

Mr Campbell turned to one of the guards.

"Find out what's happening." he commanded.

The guard left… and didn't return. Ten minutes past.

"What do I do?" David asked, aware the longer time passed the longer Bianca was being left alone.

Mr Campbell waited in silence for ten minutes more and then he sighed.

"We shall escort you back to your cell as a temporary measure. We will proceed when they are ready."

…

_"Wake up! Wake up now!" Marissa's_ voice was screaming in her ear.

Bianca opened her eyes to try and get her bearings. She rolled over to see three men starring down at her. One man had the phone in his hand.

"No." she gasped, reaching out to stop him. "Please no, not the phone! They have to find me."

…

Kendal and Griffin followed the scrape marks along the dark corridor. The marks stopped suddenly but Griffin spotted a hand print and then more scrapes on the opposite wall.

"Whoever came down here was struggling." said Griffin. "I've been making the assumption they were carrying something but now…"

"Bianca?" Kendal asked. "If she escaped far enough to make a call…"

She sped her pace but Griffin grabbed her arm and stilled her.

"We still have to be careful. We don't know what we are going to find."

They followed a few more twists and turns, only to hear voices ahead.

Kendal didn't understand the conversation but Griffin was listening carefully.

When the voices had passed griffin gave Kendal a grin.

"It is Bianca. Come on we need to follow them."

The voices were following a similar path to the scrapes on the wall. Finally they stopped at a corner to see two men enter a room where a lot of shouting was going on.

"Now what?" Kendal asked. She had caught the flash of a gun holster on one of the men who had entered. They weren't ready for that kind of confrontation.

"We wait for back up?" Griffin suggested.

…

David put his arm round Erica's shoulder as they were marched back to their cell. He could tell she was preoccupied with thoughts of her daughter.

"She's going to be alright." he said. "Trust me!"

It was a shock to find the cell door open; an even bigger shock to find Bianca's bed empty and her sheets torn to shreds.

"What have you done to her?" David exclaimed. "I did as you asked!" He turned and grabbed Mr Campbell by his jacket lapels and forced him back against the wall. "Where is she?!"

Mr Salt's punch caught him on the side of his head and sent him reeling. The adrenaline was coursing through David's veins now though and he lashed back with a punch of his own, missing his mark and catching the door frame with his fist. Mr Salt's next punch doubled him and he collapsed to the floor.

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice behind them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Mr Campbell and Mr Salt turned at the voice, but it was Erica who cried out in recognition.

"Jackson! Reggie!"

Reggie's charged at Mr Salt with his shoulder, catching the larger man in the gut, and both men fell back into the cell.

Mr Salt recovered quickly and struck back. Reggie was quicker though. He aimed a punch at Salt's head which Mr Salt ducked. Reggie simply turned with his follow through and caught him with his elbow instead, fracturing the guy's nose with a satisfying crack.

Reggie then took two steps back.

He wasn't being gentlemanly though, giving Mr Salt a moment to recover, he was getting a run up for his next strike. Mr Salt fought back with some very experienced boxing moves, most of which met their mark, but Reggie's experience was a little broader. When Mr Salt's next punch came, Reggie twisted and caught the wrist under his arm, grabbed the hand and twisted for another loud crack which left Mr Salt screaming in pain.

Mr Campbell watched the scene around him, his eyes widening in horror. He'd lost control. Mr Salt was out of commission. Erica were sharing a fierce hug with one of her rescuers and he suddenly found himself in the path of the other, grim faced and covered in blood.

He held up his hands.

"I surrender." Mr Campbell squeaked finding himself alone and vulnerable.

David was on his feet again scowling angrily at his captor. He swung a right hook that caught Mr Campbell in the jaw.

"Not excepted." David muttered.

Mr Campbell turned to Jackson, now holding his jaw.

"You're a reasonable man." he began to say but Jackson's fist flying his way silenced him.

"Not that reasonable." muttered Jackson.

The punch turned Mr Campbell's head and this time he saw the flat of Erica's hand rushing towards him. A Kane woman's slap, backed up by all the anger of a wronged mother, is not something you can quickly recover from.

He slid down the wall stunned.

"Where is she?" Erica demanded as he looked back, dazed, "Where's Bianca?"

...

Guido stepped back as the woman reached for him, scrambling for the phone. He'd had orders not to touch her and not to let her go. He joined the others by the desk as the woman struggled to her feet. She stumbled and it was only when she straightened up for a second time, he realised that she had grabbed his security baton.

She was talking to them and waving the baton in a threatening manner but he didn't really understand what she was saying. He turned to Herbert, he knew English enough to read his US newspapers. Herbert's jaw dropped,

"I know you!" he exclaimed, pointing at the woman.

"What is she saying?" Guido demanded, wanting to know why his security officer looked like he had seen a ghost.

"She's dead." he explained. "But she's not dead!"

Guido was saved by any more confusion by the arrival of Dr Norrell and the bigwig visitor.

"Clear the room!" Dr Norrell demanded.

"No." said the bigwig reaching into his pocket. "We don't need witnesses."

…

Griffin and Kendal both recoiled from the five gunshots.

"What the hell!" Kendal exclaimed trying to race to the door, Griffin restrained her.

"Are you in such a hurry to die." Griffin demanded. "We don't even know if she's in there!"

…

…


	671. Chapter 671 : The Last Battle

After the shots more figures hurried to the scene and Kendal and Griffin were forced to back into a deserted locker room. They peered through the frosted glass window in the door to see the vague shadows of a gurney being wheeled from the room.

"Have they shot her?" Kendal asked.

"I don't know." said Griffin.

"We need to follow." exclaimed Kendal

She made to open the door but even as she touched the handle more people appeared in the corridor.

"We have to wait." Griffin said, putting a hand over hers to stop her. They would be discovered easily if they broke from cover now.

He took a look around the room they were hiding in and opened the nearest locker, it contained a single shoe.

"Maybe we can find something in here of use."

…

Although Kendal was only partially distracted by the locker search; they did uncover a filthy boiler suit, a stinking vest and two white lab coats. Of the lab coats one was huge the other too petite even for Kendal.

"Well that was pointless." said Kendal collapsing back onto one of the benches.

"Maybe not." said Griffin, pulling on the overall on over his clothes. "This might let me get close."

He messed up his hair and then grabbed the dirty vest and tucked it in his pocket like a rag.

"So do I look like a janitor?" he asked.

Kendal used a finger to wipe dirt from the wall and then rubbed it into Griff's cheek.

"Much better." she said. "But are you sure it will work?"

Griffin went back to listening at the door. The hullabaloo wasn't dying down.

"I'm going to have to risk it." he said resignedly. "You stay hidden, and if anything happens you get back to the others and tell them what happened."

He turned the door handle, straightened his back and stepped out into the corridor.

Two men ran past him, following the route the gurney had taken. They never gave him a second look. There was a guard on the door to the room where the shots were fired. Griffin walked up trying to be nonchalant. The guard took one look at Griff's outfit and actually opened the door for him.

"I don't envy you the clean-up." he said, as Griffin walked passed.

…

The room was a mess. Computer screens were smashed and something was sparking inside one of them. There were small groups of medical teams fussing over three fallen bodies. One guy was screaming but the others were silent. Griffin circled the room as casually as possible while he checked the casualties. It was three men in guard uniforms, none of them were Bianca. Two were dead and the third was not far behind.

"What happened?" Griffin asked one of the medics.

"Escaped prisoner." the man explained. "But don't worry she's back under guard."

He nodded and moved toward the screaming man. It was hard to make out above his cries of pain but he seemed to be saying,

"_She's alive, not dead!"_

Griffin was confused; did he mean Bianca?

…

"You shot those people!" Dr Norrell stammered staring at his boss in horror. "You actually shot them!"

"Yeah," Mr Silva muttered gruffly, "They'd seen too much!"

Bianca watched the exchange with trepidation. Even Dr Norrell looked nervous of the man in the dark suit she had just seen shoot three men in cold blood. Dr Norrell was currently cutting away her improvised brace and with her wrists and right ankle cuffed to the gurney she's wasn't able to put up much resistance.

"But they're employees." Dr Norrell exclaimed, pulling the last of the wood free from Bianca's leg.

"Well now they're ex-employees. You're lucky not to be joining them. You've messed up this operation from start to finish! Just be glad you're too useful to me alive right now!"

The man stared down to where Bianca was struggling in her restraints.

"Now what do we do with her? I was under the impression she was already dead!"

Dr Norrell swallowed visibly.

"I thought she would be more use to us alive… If we could use the _Lazarus_ formula to cure her where _Orpheus_ had failed..!"

"And have you?"

"She's been injected with the serum but… we miscalculated with our additional treatment." said Dr Norrell. "It's doubtful it will be sucessful."

Bianca gasped suddenly. The cloud of pain that had been following her since she woke had dissipated but was now replaced by a sharp pressure.

Bianca looked down, Dr Norrell was gripping below her left knee. Was that what she was feeling? It didn't feel like her leg, more a sensation outside it. Did the doctor say she'd been injected with the serum? What was going on?

Neither the man in the suit or the doctor noticed her reaction, and she made an effort to disguise it.

"Well that is just as well." the man in the suit was saying, "But what is the point of that? We can hardly unveil her as a successful patient at the launch when we've gone to such pains to prove her dead! Do what needs to be done! I have a plane to catch! This whole visit has been a disaster from start to finish!"

The man turned on his heel and stormed out.

Dr Norrell sighed and looked Bianca in the eye for the first time. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

"But it seems such a waste." he muttered

…

Griffin left the security room as casually as he arrived and headed back to Kendal in the locker room. Two of the three bodies had been removed from the room now and the bustle was dying down. As he approached the room he notices shadows approaching from that direction. Not wanting to risk Kendal being detected he kept straight on, aiming to walk right past the new arrivals. He turned the corner and suddenly found himself in a neck lock.

"Hold it, hold it!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "He's one of us!"

It was Jackson. Reggie released his grip. It was the rest of the group, and Griffin noticed two more faces with them.

"David! Erica!" he exclaimed in a whisper. He patted David's back and turned back the way he'd come.

"Come in Kendal will want to see you." he said putting his other arm around Erica's shoulder and leading her on.

Waiting for the right moment they all dashed together to the abandoned locker room.

Kendal was sat on one of the benches staring at her shoes. When she saw her mother she could barely stop herself from crying out. They shared a fierce tearful hug. Kendal gave David a brief nod too and then frowned.

"Bianca?" she asked.

"They've taken her away, but I don't know where." said Griffin. "There was a shoot-out in the guard room but Bianca isn't among any of the casualties."

Kendal then noticed bruises on Reggie's face.

"What happened?" she asked.

Reggie shrugged off her concern.

"You should see the other guy." he said simply. "Now how do we find Bianca?"

Kendal held up the two white coats she had found.

"We still have these." she said. She held the large jacket against Reggie and the smaller one against her mother. "They might fit."

…

Mr Silva marched towards the exit but got himself turned around. This hospital was a warren. He must have been mad to purchase it as a laboratory, but it had been cheap and out of the way.

He saw two white coated figures walking towards him.

"Where is the exit?" he demanded.

The big black guy stared at him and turned to his colleagues, a diminutive older woman, who held a veneer of glamour even though she looked a little worn down.

"Mr Silva!" the man exclaimed. "We've been wanting to have a word with you!"

The woman, who was looking increasingly familiar, peered at him too.

"He was in the observation room. Where's Bianca!" she exclaimed.

The big guy grabbed at Mr Silva and shoved him back against the wall.

"The lady asked you a question!" he demanded.

"Let me go!" Mr Silva demanded, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a murderer!" the man roared angrily. "Now answer the question!"

Juan Silva reached into his jacket for his gun. The big guy grabbed his wrist before he could draw it properly and slammed his hand against the wall repeatedly. His hand went numb and he dropped his weapon.

"We need to get him out of here." the woman, Silva's now recognised as Erica Kane, exclaimed looking anxiously down the passageway, suddenly afraid they would have been over heard.

Mr Silva's arm was twisted sharply behind his back and, protesting as he went, Juan found himself barrelled unceremoniously along the corridor. The woman picked up his pistol and followed.

…

"Look what we found!" said Reggie, shoving Mr Silva in the locker room where they were hiding. "He's going to tell us where Bianca is."

Mr Silva's fell back against the lockers with a crash and slid to the floor laughing.

"You're too late," he said smirking, "…Much too late!"

"What do you mean?" Erica exclaimed.

"She's being cut up as we speak."

"Don't believe him." said David. "Where did you find him?"

"Coming from the operating theatres you told us about." Reggie said, standing over Mr Silva trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Then we get right back there." said David, rushing to the door, no longer worried about a disguise. Kendal, Griffin, Jackson and Erica followed.

"What now?" Mr Silva asked, starring up at Reggie.

"Now you are going to find yourself tied up until the authorities' arrive." said Reggie, ripping some of the loose wiring from the wall. "But first we are going to have a little talk!"

…

Bianca twisted in her bonds while Dr Norrell approached her with a large syringe.

"I really am sorry about this." the doctor said as he approached.

Bianca tensed, and as he approached lashed out with the only limb that wasn't tied down. For the first time in a long time her left leg did what she wanted and she caught the doctor on the shoulder, making him drop the needle.

When he bent down to pick it up she swung another kick at his head, but he wasn't going to get that close again.

He backed up as Bianca starred defiantly at him.

Just then the doors behind him flew open and five people tumbled in; pausing as they saw the stand-off.

"Bianca!" exclaimed Erica.

While Griffin, Jackson and David wrestled the syringe from Dr Norrell, Kendal and Erica hurried to release Bianca from her restraints.

Kendal was crying with relief at the sight of her sister. Once her wrists were untied she sat up and engulfed her sister and mother with a hug.

Dr Norrell quickly raised his hands in surrender when faced with a pistol pointed in his face by David Hayward.

…

The police raided the hospital two hours later. They found Mr Campbell and an injured Mr Salt locked in Erica's old cell. Dr Norrel was found strapped to the gurney Bianca had been tied to. Mr Juan Silva was found stuffed into a locker, a signed confession to five murders and three attempted murders taped to the door.

…

"We have to get you to a hospital." said Kendal as she and Griffin helped Bianca to the car.

Bianca stopped in her tracks.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm going home to Marissa and my family and nothing is going to stop me."

…


	672. Chapter 672 : At the Ball

Krystal was frustrated in her attempt to reach her daughter. Sometime later, after trying Marissa's cell, her work, the Chandler mansion and Opal, Krystal was about to give up and drive herself over to the house. Finally the phone in the Montgomery-Tasker House was answered. It was then that Reese told her that Marissa had gone to the Miranda Centre Ball.

Krystal thought briefly that maybe she should pass on to the children that she had spoken to their mother, but she decided it would be better to let Marissa tell them the news.

Krystal hung up and walked over to where Jesse was sat on the couch, deep in conversation on his cell phone. He seemed suddenly excited by something.

"Jesse, I need to get to the Pine Valley Gallery… to the Ball, to find Marissa." Krystal said. "Can you let me know if anything else happens while I'm gone?"

"Wait," said Jesse covering his phone to talk to her, "We need to get to the airport." Then he smiled. "We have a plane to meet!"

…

Marissa should have known what a big deal this Ball was going to be after the press interest at the funeral. The press gauntlet was almost on a par with that of the Erica film premier. In a way it was the premier, because _Erica II_ was going to be released that night to the world, but in an unprecedented (and carefully managed by the film marketing department) publicity coo, all the stars of the film were attending the memorial Ball instead.

It felt to Marissa like she had spent hours smiling and acting grateful for the commiseration of strangers who's faces she had only ever seen on the front of a magazine, or on the television. Eventually she retreated to a quiet corner. She really wasn't ready for this. It only felt like Christmas when she was at home with the kids. Here, or even when she went out to do the Christmas shopping, without Bianca she just didn't feel it. In the mall the only songs she seemed to hear piped in were; _Blue Christmas;_ _Lonely this Christmas; I'll Be Home for Christmas; All Alone On Christmas; Christmas Blues; Please Come Home For Christmas… _All of them had the same theme, being alone. When she wasn't with the kids Marissa missed Bianca so much it hurt.

Right now the lead singer of the live band that was serenading the dancers was singing the worst Christmas song of all, a slow cover of Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas is you…_

All Marissa want for Christmas was Bianca…

Marissa wondered if Myrtle would mind if she made a hasty retreat from the party.

…

As Marissa tried to push her way through the crowds to gather her shawl from the coat check girl and inquire about a cab, there was a huge bustle by the main door. Marissa assumed another big celebrity had arrived but amongst the murmur was a name, '_Bianca'_, and heads now turned in her direction as if people were seeking her out.

…

If you asked Marissa afterwards what happened next she would describe it as that perfect moment in the film where the crowds part and the lovers are reunited, because that is exactly what happened.

The worst Christmas song in the world instantly became the best song ever written, because suddenly there in front of Marissa was Bianca. Not a dream or a memory… Bianca. She was wearing a wrinkled black dress and was balanced on some cheap silver crutches. She may have looked pale and a little worn around the edges but to Marissa it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Marissa couldn't speak or move; she just stood in shock.

"It's really me." said Bianca, giving her a nervous smile.

That smile broke the spell. Marissa cried her name delight and ran to her, wrapping her arms around Bianca and kissing her like they were the only two people in the room. Bianca returned the kisses, caught in the same ecstasy, as they battled to kiss lips and cheeks and the tips of noses; fought to kiss every part of the face they loved and had missed so terribly.

"We thought you were dead! _I_ thought you were dead!" Marissa sobbed between kisses, unable to stop the tears of joy from falling down her cheeks. "I should have known."

"I know. I thought I'd never see you again." Bianca sobbed in return.

Their kisses grew in passion as if their lips were trying to take back everything that had been stolen from them over these past sorry months.

Marissa pulled away when she finally registered the applause around them and realised the extent of their audience. So many people were watching and smiling at them, she was suddenly caught up with the wonder of it all.

"But what are you doing here?" Marissa asked, still unable to draw her eyes away from Bianca's perfect face.

"I just wanted to get home." said Bianca, "...After they recued me, I just wanted to come home to you. Uncle Jack got us a plane and we flew right back. Then Jesse and Krystal intercepted us at the airport. Your mom told me where you were. Kendal found this dress in her case and they spruced me up on the journey over…"

Marissa's eyes were finally drawn to the crowd and she saw her mother, Kendal, Griffin and David applauding with everyone else.

She nodded briefly to her father, pleased to see him safely returned, but she was pulled back to Bianca's again, her eyes to hungry for a sight they had been starved of for so long.

Bianca's own eyes drifted down to Marissa gown and she lovingly caressed the fabric down Marissa's sides.

"I so wanted to see you again… all this time. But I never thought I'd see you like this… Beautiful; always beautiful!" She said the last words and gave Marissa a smile that beamed like the sun.

Marissa sighed as she traced the smile with her thumb and then kissed her again. There were no words to describe how happy she was feeling, the kiss said it all!

…


	673. Chapter 673 : Merry Christmas

"Come on, wake up!"

Miranda groaned and opened her eyes. Marissa was shaking her awake.

"Come on!" Marissa exclaimed still shaking her, "Get up! Santa has brought you an extra special Christmas present. Get up!"

Marissa disappeared from the room as quickly as she came and Miranda was left bewildered. She reluctantly rolled herself out of bed. She looked at the clock, it was almost midnight.

Pulling on her dressing gown Miranda shuffled her sleepy feet out onto the landing. An equally drowsy AJ was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked with a yawn.

"I don't know." AJ muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Marissa then emerged from Gabby's room with a whiny, half-asleep little girl in her arms.

"Come on." she said excitedly. "Your special present is downstairs."

AJ and Miranda followed behind, sharing confused looks.

Marissa led them to the doorway of the parlour. Miranda peered around the door frame. The lights on the tree were lit, and by the Christmas tree, sat on the couch, was… _MOMMY!_

Miranda froze to the spot not quiet believing her eyes.

AJ was the first to speak.

"Binks!" he squeaked excitedly.

Bianca smiled and opened her arms wide,

"Isn't anyone going to give me a hug?"

Miranda, finally accepting what she was seeing was real, gave a scream of delight and raced to her mom, climbing over the low coffee table rather than go round it.

"Gently!" Marissa called, but Miranda had already launched herself at her mommy and hugged her tight, crying and laughing at the same time!

After Miranda's scream Gabby looked up from where her sleepy head was resting on her mama's shoulder. At the sight of her mommy she awoke at once. She fought desperately to get free, wriggling as Marissa tried to put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground Gabby was rushing to her mother's side too.

"Did the angels let you come home for Christmas?" she exclaimed as she scrambled onto her mommy's lap. "I asked them to!"

"I think they must have helped me get here." said Bianca, giving her daughter a kiss.

Marissa turned to AJ. He was still beside her, but looking up wearing a wide smile.

"I'm so happy." he said. "We're a family again!"

He wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and gave her a hug.

"You must be happy too?"

"Oh I am!" said Marissa with a grin and kissing her dear son on the top of his head.

Together Marissa and AJ moved to join the reunion on the couch. They added their arms and lips to the knot of hugs and kisses that welcomed Bianca home.

Miranda was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

It would seem Christmas Wishes really do come true... This was the best Christmas present ever!

…

**Merry Christmas!**

**I shall be continuing this tale in the New Year… but until then I hope you have a great Yule-time!**

**SPOILERS- **_**in the New Year**_** - Families are reunited, presents are exchanged and happiness reigns.**

**:o)**


	674. Chapter 674 : Christmas Morning

**Happy New Year! Better late than never!**

**SPOLIERS - this week - It's Christmas Day in Pine Valley and news of Erica and Bianca's rescue spreads.**

...

Marissa watched Bianca as she slept, still not quite believing she was lying there. They were a family again… and today was Christmas day!

…

Last night Bianca happily put the kids to bed; making sure they all got a kiss goodnight. And as it was then so late, Marissa made sure that the kids knew they weren't allowed to get out of bed and open their presents until after eight o'clock.

Marissa then led Bianca to their bedroom.

Bianca sighed happily,

"You've no idea how much I missed this place." she said stopping by the edge of the bed.

"Well first things first. I need to get out of this dress." Marissa said. She was still in her maroon gown and she struggled to reach the ties at the back. "Do you want to help me?"

Bianca's smiled and invited Marissa to come closer.

"Maybe I could enjoy it for a moment longer."

It should have been a romantic moment Bianca pulled Marissa close and planted a small sensual kiss on her shoulder, but Marissa couldn't help but notice how thin Bianca was now; the new scars and new bandages; the bruises on her wrists… She had also overheard Bianca promising David that she would be admit herself to hospital as soon as Christmas was over… Marissa hated to think about what Bianca had gone through these last few months. …

As Bianca held her in her arms Marissa had been watching Bianca's dark eyes the whole time and could see something was wrong even before Bianca burst into tears and buried her head in crook of Marissa's neck.

"Shh." whispered Marissa, holding her close and bending down to kissing her cheek. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?"

Bianca tried to hide her break down by pulling away and wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy… I guess I'm just tired."

"Tired? You must be exhausted." said Marissa sympathetically, smoothing Bianca's hair back from her face and forcing her to meet her eyes. "Look, you need your sleep… especially as it is going to be such a big day tomorrow."

Bianca's big sorrowful eyes flickered down to her hands on Marissa's waist.

"But I missed you."

Marissa kissed her lips with a smile.

"And I missed you! But trust me; I'll still be here in the morning… Why don't you help me out of this dress and then we just sleep? Just you being there will be enough. I missed you being there..."

Bianca didn't argue after that. When they eventually went to bed, Bianca curled up and slept the sleep of someone happy to be home in their own bed.

Marissa night's sleep had been a little more fitful, she kept being woken by the thought that everything that had happened last night was just a dream, and she had to keep opening her eyes to see the reassuring silhouette of Bianca in the bed beside her.

…

Reese had a rather unexpected awakening. She was being shaken awake by Gabby screaming into her face,

"They're gonna get in tw-ouble!"

"What? What's going on?" Reese asked sitting up in alarm.

"Mamma said we were'nt to get up until eight and M'anda and AJ got up!"

"You're up too." observed Reese. "Couldn't they wait to open their presents?"

"NO!" cried Gabby with a stamp of her foot. "Mamma said to stay in bed and they got up because M'anda wants to make mommy breakfast."

Reese hauled herself out of bed.

"Well, that's a very sweet thought, like an extra Christmas present." Reese pulled on her bath robe; she had forgotten the price of motherhood was getting up when the kids did. "Let's go and make sure they aren't making a mess." she added

"But they're gonna get in tw-ouble!" cried Gabby following her out into the hall.

Reese smiled and stopped to let the little girl catch her up. She had looked at the clock before getting out of bed it was already quarter to eight so they weren't going to get into that much trouble.

…

Reese found AJ and Miranda busy in the kitchen. AJ was pouring two glasses of juice and Miranda was putting croissants on a plate.

"Someone tells me you shouldn't be up." Reese said, giving them a grin.

Miranda pulled an angry face at Gabby, who ran up to the counter to see what her sister was up to.

"We weren't going to go in mommy's room until eight." said Miranda. "We thought she would need some breakfast!"

AJ returned to Reese's grin.

"As you're here you could make them some coffee!"

"Sure, why not." said Reese, ignoring Gabby's disapproving look. Somehow she missed AJ's '_them_'.

…

Marissa had wanted to capture forever in her memory the moment when Bianca woke for their first Christmas together, but she missed it. Her eyes had been watching the clock and she got lost in wondering if she dare sneak out of bed and beg the children to stay sleeping for another hour. When she looked back to the face she loved, Bianca's eyes were already open and she was staring at her with an indulgent smile.

"'Morning." Bianca whispered.

"'Morning." replied Marissa planting a soft kiss in Bianca's lips and leaning closer. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly." said Bianca, her smile widening.

Under the covers her hands slipped to Marissa's waist and drew her closer still.

"Really?" asked Marissa, licking her lips in anticipation. "You're feeling better? You look a little better!

Bianca sighed.

"I feel more myself." she said seductively, kissing Marissa a little more deeply.

Marissa pulled back and grinned.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Just then there was a tentative knock on the door. Marissa turned one eye to the clock, it was eight o'clock exactly.

"Perfect timing," said Marissa, yawning and straightening up. "Come in kids… and Merry Christmas!"

The door burst open and Miranda, AJ and Gabby, armed with their stocking, all ran in together, scrabbling over the bed excitedly.

…

Reese was following the kids with the breakfast tray as it held hot coffee. She felt a little embarrassed about disturbing Marissa in her bedroom. She watched as the kids all happily clambered into the bed. It reminded her of married life when Miranda was almost the same age as Gabby is now. Christmas mornings always began with the excited opening the stocking presents all in the same bed. Bianca always loved this time of year…

Reese's wistful remembrances were abruptly halted by Bianca, the object of her thoughts, sitting up and giving Miranda a hug just like she saw in her memory.

Reese was so shocked she dropped the tray.

"You're alive!" she gasped. "Bu.. But how?"

Bianca's expression was also shocked.

"Reese? What are you doing here?"

…


	675. Chapter 675 : Presents

While Marissa got up to help clean up the mess left by Reese's dropped tray, the kids decided to help with explaining to Bianca and Reese what they had missed. Miranda and AJ between them were explaining to Bianca how Reese came to stay to help look after the girls and then stayed to help with the adoption. Gabby was helpfully explaining to Reese how the angels sent her mommy back for Christmas. Marissa, not sure how Gabby could still be so muddled after they explained it all last night, filled Reese in a little more accurately about the abduction and consequent rescue.

Reese and Bianca shared a tense smile and then laughed as the shock of their reintroduction.

"It's good to see you." said Bianca. "It's good that you put the girls first."

"And it's a miracle to see you." said Reese. "It really is!"

…

They coffee pot had miraculously survived being dropped. They also rescued one glass of juice, half a jug of milk, but the croissants had got a soaking. Marissa used a bath towel to soak up the rest of the spillages and all the broken crockery were piled on the tray.

"It's the thought that counts." said Bianca taking a bite out of a limp, now orange flavoured, croissant.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want." said Miranda, now embarrassed.

"Yeah." said Marissa, taking the croissant from Bianca and replacing it with a cup of coffee. "I think the tradition is stocking presents and _then_ breakfast. Besides I found a recipe for banana chocolate chip pancakes I want to try…"

Gabby grinned widely, remembering her stocking that had been abandoned on the bed.

"Presents!" she cried.

…

The stocking presents were unwrapped with glee. All three mothers watched the children happily tearing off the paper and crying in delight at each new discovery.

Bianca reached across and squeezed Marissa's hand.

"You did good." she mouthed, pleased to see all the effort Marissa had gone to to give the kids a great Christmas.

AJ pulled the wrapping off a large bar of candy and his eyes widening in delight.

"Can I eat some now?" he asked.

"After breakfast you can have a little… if you've got room." said Marissa, her focus drawn back to the kids.

Bianca starred at Marissa a little longer. She realised she hadn't gotten Marissa anything for Christmas… but she thought she knew just the thing to make this day perfect.

…

At the breakfast table the three kids were digging into their pancakes with gusto, discussing what Santa had brought them. Marissa was at the stove making the last pancake for Bianca. She had made an effort to make all the pancakes into Christmassy shapes with varying success. Gabby had an angel, AJ, a Christmas tree and Miranda had a reindeer that somehow looked more like a horse than all the horses she had ever attempted before.

For Bianca's pancake she had gone for the old romantic fall back of a heart shape. Having Bianca back was the best Christmas present she could ever imagine… but what could she give Bianca in return, she had nothing to give her!

Marissa's mind quickly went through every possession she owned, and then she smiled. She suddenly had an idea for a gift for Bianca that would make this day even more amazing.

…


	676. Chapter 676 : Christmas in Pine Valley

Christmas morning came to Erica's apartment in a leisurely fashion.

Once Erica had seen her daughter safely on her way home she readied herself for the next onslaught. She knew there would be a lot of press interest about her return. As soon as they boarded the plane she got hold of her press agent to book a conference at the airport. She and Jackson had then spent most of the night talking to the press about their rescue, giving Bianca another chance to escape.

Once the night was over Erica had collapsed into her bed, exhausted and happy to be home. Jackson snuggled in beside her.

"Welcome home my beautiful wife." was the last thing she heard whispered into her ear, and then she slept until late into morning.

"We should go over and see how Bianca is settled." Erica said once she was more awake.

Jackson nodded.

"And wish them all a Merry Christmas."

Erica sighed.

"Can you imagine those girl's faces when they see their mother home and alive." she said.

"I bet it matched mine when I first saw you."

Erica smiled and smoothed down her lank hair; despite a thorough shower and gallons of conditioner she still bore the signs of neglect from her captivity.

"I've looked better." she said.

Jackson kissed her.

"You have never looked more beautiful."

…

Kendal had gotten home too late to wake the boys that night. Instead she crept into their room the next morning in a Santa hat and bearing their stockings.

She woke Spike first, because without his hearing aid he would be in for the biggest shock.

He rubbed his eyes twice before he believed them and then squealed with delight.

"Mommy!" he cried, and gave her a hug.

Ian woke up from the cry and seeing his mommy threw himself across the room to fall on top of her. They ended up a big bundle of hugs.

"You came home for Christmas." Spike said delightedly, "Ryan and Cara said you would."

She kissed both her boys.

"I did better than that; I brought you Aunty Bianca and Erica home safe."

"They weren't dead." Ian cried. "You always said they aren't dead!"

"Yes I did." said Kendal. "So what do you say? Once our presents are all unwrapped shall we go over and wish you Aunty Bianca a Merry Christmas?"

"And AJ?" Spike asked.

Kendal gave her son another kiss.

"And your best friend AJ!"

"Yay!" Spike cried out excitedly.

Ian didn't say anything; he was already too busy pulling his presents from his stocking.

…

Reggie tried not to laugh as Ayesha was almost vibrating with excitement as she pulled the wrapping paper from her new bear.

"It's like Gabby's… Look mom, it's like Gabby's!"

"Yes," said Reggie holding under her nose, "But your one doesn't smell of strawberries… it smells of you favouritest thing…"

"…Chocolate!" Ayesha cried with joy hugging her new toy tightly as if it were the best thing in the world.

"That's it." said Camilla, laughing at her daughter's delight. "I don't think we need any more presents."

"Well maybe one more for you." said Reggie revealing something from behind his back.

"You said we weren't going to do this." she said in a warning voice. "Just the fact you kept your promise and came home for Christmas is plenty."

She pulled off the paper just the same. It was a small jewellery box and contained a blue necklace.

Camilla gasped and Reggie explained,

"I know those pirates took your best necklace… but when I saw this I thought this was the right shade of blue... to go with your dress…"

Camilla cried with delight, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him hard.

"It's beautiful… Thank you… You shouldn't have… but… but… thank you."

Reggie grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ayesha called, still hugging her bear.

"Yes sweetie?" Camilla asked finally releasing her boyfriend.

"Can I show Gabby my choccy-woccy bear?"

Camilla ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Not right now, sweetie, they'll be busy opening their own presents."

"Why don't we drop by later with some Christmas cookies," Reggie suggested, "And wish them a merry Christmas too. You can wait to show her your present until then can't you?"

Ayesha pouted but Reggie then pulled another big box out from behind the tree.

"You might want to show her this one as well..!"

…

Breakfast at the Martin Household was always a chaotic scene with so many people in one house, Christmas morning was the same… only more so.

Kathy and Jenny enjoyed being centre of attention with their dad, grandma and mom each to spoil them. Tad like to hand out the presents, always insisting on giving them out one at time in order to make the morning last as long as possible.

When the presents were done, breakfast time was when talk turned to Christmas Dinner. Opal and Dixie were discussing the timings for cooking the giant turkey. Tad and the kids were more interested in if Krystal was going to be doing her famous Plum Pudding ice cream. Krystal was a little distracted though and wasn't taking much part in the conversation; her thoughts were on her other daughter across town.

"I wonder how much Marissa's plans have changed for Christmas now Bianca's back home." Opal asked sensing her friend's thoughts.

Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"She'll have so much to think about now…"

Tad looked at the worried face of his ex-wife.

"Well there's one way we can ease her worries. We always have more than enough… don't we?" he looked to the kids for support. "Why don't we spread the true meaning of Christmas and share our feast and festivities with our friends and family."

Kathy and Jenny cheered in agreement.

Dixie raised her eyebrow at the suggestion.

"That's a lot of food to transport." she said.

"I think that is a perfect idea." said Opal.

"I think your right." said Krystal. "I'd better ring Jesse and warn him we have a new destination for our Christmas feast."

"And maybe we should warn Marissa and Bianca that they will have a few extra quests." added Dixie.

"Nah…" said Tad. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Besides we'll be bringing dinner!"

…

Adam Chandler was adjusting his tie in the mirror. Brooke walked up and gave his reflection a smile.

"That's very jolly, I'm sure AJ will appreciate it." she said.

Adam's tie was decoration with galloping reindeer

"Well it's going to be a family Christmas…_and young children_... I thought I should make the effort."

"It was good of Marissa to invite us. Have you packed the gifts?"

"They're not too much?"

"The kids will love them." Brooke assured him, kissing his cheek.

They were disturbed by the sound of baby Holly crying down the hall.

"Now hurry up." she added. "Scott and your brother are waiting for us. We don't want to be late. Scott said he had important news."

…

Bianca had moved with the kids into the parlour as Marissa insisted she rested. That left Reese and Marissa to clear up breakfast.

"She looks good… Bianca." said Reese in reassuring terms.

"Yeah," said Marissa, although she knew Reese was just being kind. "Just do me a favour, and help make sure she doesn't overdo it today. She's never one to take it easy, even under doctor's orders."

"I remember." said Reese with a thoughtful smile. "And I'll be happy to help. Just point me at a job and I'll get cracking. We are going to make this the best Christmas ever."

"It already is." said Marissa happily. "My love has come home."

"Your love." said Reese with a smile.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Marissa abandoned the washing up and checked the clock.

"If that's Adam, he's early." she said drying her hands and heading to answer the door. "Can you handle the rest?"

"Easily… Although it might be Maggie…" Reese added as Marissa was leaving. "She wanted to see the kids for Christmas so I invited her… That's okay isn't it?"

"The more the merrier." said Marissa with a smile. "The more the merrier."

…


	677. Chapter 677 : The more the merrier

Marissa answered the door to find Erica and Jackson on the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

"Merry Christmas." Marissa replied with a surprised laugh. "We weren't expecting you. Are you… well?"

"I'll be better for seeing my daughter and her girls." said Erica pushing her way through.

"She's in the parlour." Marissa called after her.

Jackson was still waiting at the door with a bag of presents in his hand.

"Forgive her." he said apologetically. "She talked about Bianca all morning… after all those weeks together in that cell…"

"…She's more protective than ever." finished Marissa. "I know how she feels."

"And how are you?" Jackson asked.

Marissa grinned gratefully.

"I'm… very happy." she said. "Thanks for asking… and think you for bringing Bianca home."

Jackson gave her a half-hug.

"You are very welcome."

…

Reese was putting away the last of the plates when there was a knock at the back door. Their neighbour Camilla walked in with a plate of cookies. A guy walked in behind her with Ayesha walking slowly ahead pushing a toy buggy with a teddy in it. It took her a moment to recognise the guy as Bianca's cousin Reggie.

"We came to wish everyone a Merry Christmas." explained Reggie.

"Not me!" exclaimed Ayesha.

"Oh yes and Ayesha wanted to show Gabby her Christmas presents… _But you want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas too though?"_

Ayesha pulled a face.

"'Guess so."

Reese laughed and Gabby's little playmate.

"Well Bianca and the kids are in parlour and Marissa just went to get the door. Go through, they'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks." said Reggie.

"And Merry Christmas." said Camilla giving Reese a grin as she followed her boyfriend through.

…

Bianca looked up in surprise as her mother entered. She had been busy reading Gabby one of her new story books. Miranda and AJ were busy with his new art set and were listening with only half an ear.

"Well that is the perfect picture." said Erica at the sight of her daughter curled up with her girls. "_God is in heaven and all is right with the world_."

"Well they are getting better." said Bianca. "Merry Christmas mom."

"Merry Christmas." chorused the kids too. Gabby wriggled off of her mom's lap to give her nana Erica a hug. Miranda only looked up briefly from her drawing to wave. Whatever she and AJ were doing was very important.

"Merry Christmas to you all." said Erica. She looked behind her. "Jackson should be following with the presents."

"I'm here, I'm here." called Jackson striding in holding up the gift bag. "And a found a few more packages in the hall."

He meant Reggie and his family who followed in with grins.

Gabby instantly let go of Erica and hurried over to her friend to admire her new toys.

"Well this is becoming a real family Christmas." said Bianca in surprise.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" Marissa asked. She had followed Jackson and the other in. "We got a huge rib of beef in. The Chandlers will be joining us too for AJ and in thanks for our Thanksgiving invite, but there will be plenty to go round."

"I think that would be perfect." said Jackson. "Thank you."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That should be them now." said Marissa, skipping back out into the hall.

…

Marissa had quite a shock when she opened the door to her mother and the whole Martin Clan standing on the doorstep in the snow and singing out '_We Wish you a Merry Christmas'_.

Marissa gave her mother a hug and then noticed all the bags being carried by everyone.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I was worried out you." said Krystal." So we decided to make life easier for you and Bianca and bring Christmas with us!"

"What?"

Tad walked up with a grin.

"We have it all; turkey; pie; puddings."

Marissa stood speechless for a moment.

"Well you had better come in then." she said, not sure what else to say. "We'll get that through to the kitchen."

"We can do it, we know the way." said Opal, pausing at the door to give Marissa a kiss. "You just relax and enjoy your family being back together."

"There's quite a few of us to enjoy it." she said her grin growing a little fixed.

Just as she was about to close the door she spotted Maggie trudging up the drive from her car.

"I hope that this isn't inconvenient." she said, hurrying up the steps to get out of the cold.

"Not at all! Reese, the kids and Bianca would love to see you." said Marissa. "But I must warn you it looks like it's going to be a full house."

Maggie skidded to a halt.

"Bianca?"

Marissa laughed, forgetting that not everyone knew of her girlfriend's miraculous survival.

"Bianca and Erica are home safe and sound; our own Christmas miracle."

Maggie gave Marissa a big delighted grin.

"She's in the parlour." Marissa added pointing the way.

Marissa was just about to shut the door and keep out the cold when she spotted three more cars pulling into the drive… Who was it now?

She recognised Kendal's car and waved as her friend parked. She then identified Ryan driving the second car, and was that Cara in the back with the baby? Finally Jesse got out of the third car, followed by Frankie and Randi, he was clearly here for her mom.

But it left her wondering if there was anyone in Pine Valley who wasn't coming to her house for Christmas?

…

Adam stood nervously on the door step adjusting his tie again. Brooke patted his back.

"You look fine."

"It's good to see you get into the Christmas Spirit." said Stuart. He had come dressed in a full Santa suit, right down to the beard.

"What's taking so long?" wondered Scott as he rang the doorbell again. It was cold out and he was worried out Holly getting a chill. Scott had shared the news of Erica and Bianca's rescue with the family and they had arrived a little later at the Montgomery-Tasker house than planned in order to give the family a good Christmas morning.

They were surprised when it was Tad Martin who opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." he boomed, a glass of beer in his hand. "Come in, we're all in the parlour. How are you at playing charades?"

…


	678. Chapter 678 : David's Christmas

**Happy Tuesday everyone - sorry there was no chapter yesterday but the website wasn't playing ball.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews on my return, it's nice to hear from new readers (and I'm ct2191 glad you're still with me)**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - David picks up an unusual passenger, Marissa and Bianca make plans and the Christmas feast is served.**

...

David did know what to do about Christmas. After reuniting Bianca with his daughter he crashed at the Pine Valley Motel that night, not wanting to risk driving out to the cabin now the snow had made the roads so treacherous. He had resigned himself to Christmas alone; after all he a lot to sort out now the CEO of _Globakline_… or whatever that criminal drug company was called… was under arrest; he would be free to release his Orpheus serum to the world. If only he could be sure it was really working the way it should be.

Come morning David decided to risk returning to the cabin. All his laboratory equipment was out there and he had a lot on new research to do on his Orpheus formula. He turned his car off the highway and headed on up the track into Pine Valley forest. So far the route hadn't been too bad, but it paid to be careful.

He turned off at the fork and passed a hitchhiker on an orange jacket holding out his thumb for a ride. David just gawped at him as he drove past. The guy must be an idiot, out in this bitter cold, hitchhiking to the middle of nowhere. I mean where did he think he was going? There were only a few log cabins out here and most of them only in use in the summer.

David slowed as the road got steeper and the snow got deeper. He skidded a few times and lost traction, and on more than one occasion, got the nose of his vehicle wedged into a snow bank. It was getting ridiculously dangerous. The final straw was when he found his route blocked by a huge branch fallen from the weight of snow.

"Great that's just what I need." he muttered to himself.

There was no going round. The only option was to go back. He put the car into reverse and turned back down the way he came. His thoughts were still on Orpheus though; maybe he could use the labs at the hospital if his cabin was out of reach?

As he drove back down the track he saw the hitchhiker again, still stumbling in the snow, still holding out his thumb. This time David took pity on him. He stopped a wound down the window,

"You're not going to get far that way, the road's blocked." he called.

The guy pulled back his hood.

"Thanks." he said, there was a faint Irish lilt to his voice.

David could see now that it was quite an old man, with white hair and a lined face. It certainly didn't look like he should be out in this weather.

"Where are you heading?" David asked, now concerned for the man's safety.

"Anywhere," said the old man, "I was just looking for way out of these woods."

David unlocked the passenger door.

"Look I'm heading back to town. I can give you a lift."

"Bless you." said the man, climbing in to the warm car. "You know Christmas is the time to look for your guardian angel."

…

They drove in silence for a while as David concentrated on the road and the old man focused on warming his hands on the car heater, but the silence couldn't last forever.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" the old man asked.

"Oh, I'm a doctor." said David. "I'm working today."

"That's a shame. Do your family mind? You have family?"

"Yes."

"And don't they miss you?"

"I don't know." said David. He hadn't thought about his family today, only his work.

"Do you have children or are they all grown up?"

David sighed, the old guy wasn't going to stop asking questions so he might as well answer.

"I have two daughters, and son and a grandson. My eldest daughter is in her early thirties but my son Charles is just a newborn... well he's crawling now but…"

The old man grinned.

"A baby? So this would be his first Christmas!" His face then grew sad. "And you're missing it. That is a shame."

"It will Leora's first real Christmas this year too." said David, now he thought of it. "She's been in hospital her whole life…"

"Is Leora your elder or younger daughter? It's a lovely name."

"Youngest. She's twelve."

"And her first real Christmas in twelve years? That is a lot of Christmases for a child to miss."

"It is." said David. His mind stayed with his daughter, all alone in the centre at Llanview. He made so many promises to be the best dad he could to Charlie and Leora, vowed to do better than his father did. And yet here he was, work coming first as somehow it always did.

"But I guess your eldest daughter is with her?" the old man asked, lifting David from his guilty thoughts.

"She'll be with her own family." said David. He then laughed, "It will be a first for her too. Her first Christmas with AJ and Bianca and girls…"

"You are missing a lot of firsts." said the old man. "It's just such a pity you have to work."

"It is." said David.

"And you do have to work? You could swap shifts or take the afternoon off."

"It's important work." said David, he was turning off the junction of the highway back into town.

"It must be, if it's a bigger priority than your family." said the old man.

David could see all the faces of his children in his head now as he drove into town. It was Christmas day, was his work really that important?

"I guess it is." said David with a thoughtful frown. One conversation with a stranger and his plans were changing. Surely Orpheus could wait for another day. Christmas was a time for family.

"You could drop me off here." the old man said as the neared the church.

Once they pulled in the old man shook David by the hand.

"My name's Clarence by the way. Thanks for the ride, David. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas."

"You too." called David. He was already trying to work out if he could see Leora in Llanview and be back in time to wish Marissa, AJ and Charlie a Merry Christmas too.

It was only when he reached the interstate that he realised he had never told the man is name. How did he know to call him 'David'?

David tried to shake the thought from his head. There must be a logical explanation. It must be a by-product of latent stress from his captivity… but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't just had his own little Christmas miracle.

What had Clarence said about guardian angels?

…


	679. Chapter 679 : Christmas Check up

Bianca was a little over whelmed when more and more people came into the parlour to wish her a Merry Christmas. At first she thought Marissa might have planned this as part of her welcome home, but when Marissa appeared with Kendal she look equally bemused by it all. There were a few surprise faces amongst the crowd, particularly Maggie, who looked shocked and delighted to see her. The parlour was suddenly very noisy, filled with friendly chatter, but Bianca's joy was muted by the sight of Griffin and Frankie approaching together, both carrying their medical bags.

"It's Christmas." she sighed as Griffin came to sit beside her.

"All the more reason to let us change your dressings and check you over."

"I'm fine." said Bianca.

"From what David told me you were serious ill…"

"Shh." whispered Bianca, "Not here!" She looked across to where Marissa was still chatting with Kendal and Reese. She could tell her girlfriend was watching with half an eye.

"You've haven't told Marissa how sick you were."

"I'm better." Bianca said quietly. "Better than I was."

"Then you have nothing to worry about if we give you a check-up."

It was a sign to how ill Bianca must still be feeling that she gave no further protest.

Reluctantly Bianca got to her feet.

"We'll go to the study, it should be quiet." she said.

Gabby looked up from where she was playing with Ayesha and now Jenny too.

"Mommy, where are you going?" she asked, her face suddenly worried. She hurried over to hold her mommy's hand.

"The Doctors just need to change my bandage. I won't be gone long I promise." she said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Go play… I'll be right back. Go on. It's fine."

Gabby reluctantly let go and returned to her game.

Griffin put his hand of her back as they left the room.

"You'll be back before you know it."

…

Frankie removed Bianca's cumbersome medical boot that was currently replacing her damaged brace. Griffin meanwhile was taking her temperature.

"So?" Bianca asked as Griffin looked at the thermometer reading.

"Your temperature is still a little high."

"I thought so." she said. "But I'm going to be okay?"

"It's only a little above normal. You've certainly improved from how David described your fever. David said you were hallucinating but he couldn't be certain if that was from the infection or a side effect of the Orpheus serum. From what he described of your leg wound you are very lucky not to have blood poisoning."

"Well David operated and saved my useless leg… so I'm fine."

"Your leg isn't useless." scolded Frankie as he began to undo the bandage on her calf.

"Senseless then." said Bianca. "Is that a better term."

"Right word, wrong attitude." said Frankie.

He pulled the dressing from the wound.

"You'll have an interesting scar." said Frankie looking at the square flap cut into the back of Bianca calf. "It's healing well though. There is still some swelling so it will be a few more days before we can remove the stitches… The antibiotics seem to be doing their job."

"So I get Christmas?" asked Bianca.

"You get to take it easy for Christmas." Frankie clarified. "But we will need you back into hospital sooner rather than later. You've been a long time without you meds and we don't know what other drug they have pumped into your system…"

"But I can have today?"

"You can."

Meanwhile Griffin was taking Bianca's blood pressure.

"David said you were complaining of a sensation outside your body. Pain?" asked Griffin as he made a note of the reading.

"It was when I walked out of the cell. A sharp pain. It's out here somewhere…" Bianca stretched her hand out far to the left and gestured into open air. "I felt something here. I thought it might be because of Orpheus… or is it just another part of my hallucination"

"Hmm." said Griffin as Frankie set about redressing her leg wound. "That sounds like another reason to get you into hospital."

"I guess so." said Bianca. "I promise after Christmas you can poke, prod and prick me all you want… just let me have Christmas."

"You can go back." said Griffin. "Just…"

"I know… take it easy." finished Bianca. "I'm not sure I'm up to doing much else."

"But we have little present for you before you disappear." Griffin added.

"What?"

Frankie had another bag with him besides his medical bag.

"When I heard of miraculous return I got this out of storage for you. The spare..." He pulled out a brace just like the one that had been destroyed. "I thought it would help make getting around easier."

"Thank you."

"Just let me fit it." Frankie said. "You've lost quite a bit of weight so I'll need to make adjustments."

"Well it's Christmas." said Bianca. "Considering the amount of food the Martin's brought with them I'm pretty sure I'll be back to my optimum weight before you know it!"

"If your diet becomes an issue…" Griffin began.

"I'm not going back to that." said Bianca, realising he was worried about her history of anorexia. "It was because there was nothing to eat, not because I was choosing not to eat it."

"Well I'll be acting as your Physio now." said Frankie. "I want to make sure we get you back up to strength as quickly as possible…" He fastened the last strap of her brace. "There you're done."

"So I'm free to go?"

"You are."

"Thank you." said Bianca, adjusting her skirt and getting up from her chair. She took a few experimental steps in her brace and gave them both a smile before she swung herself out of the door.

As she left Griffin and Frankie share a concerned look.

"We'll need to get her admitted sooner rather than later." said Frankie.

"I know. But not today." said Griffin. "We can at least give her today."

…


	680. Chapter 680 : A moment of Reese

Marissa watched as Bianca left with Griffin and Frankie. It was good she was letting them take care of her. Despite her insistence that she was fine it was clear she was struggling.

Her absence also gave Marissa a chance to disappear upstairs to the bedroom to find Bianca's Christmas gift without arousing her suspicion.

…

Bianca left the study feeling much more confident about her health. If Griffin and Frankie weren't too worried then her confidence in her condition wasn't unfounded. She walked into a bustle of activity as Reese, Maggie and Camilla were getting the table ready for Christmas dinner.

"They're not letting us in the kitchen." Reese explained; the' they' being Krystal, Opal and Dixie who had taken charge of the feast.

"They're going to have to." said Camilla, as she counted the chairs. "This is a big table but even fully expanded we are not going to get more than twenty round it. We need to grab the kitchen table, we can put it in that corner and have a kiddies table…"

"Opal is using that table!" said Maggie, "They aren't going to let us take it. They weren't all that thrilled when I took the chairs."

"There are a couple of folding tables down in basement that should work." said Bianca. "There should be some folding chairs as well..."

"Basement it is then. Can someone give me a hand?" asked Camilla, heading out into the entrance hall.

"I'll go." said Maggie giving Reese and Bianca a wink.

...

"What was the wink for?" Bianca asked as Maggie left.

"I was saying that I needed to talk to you…" said Reese obviously embarrassed. "I need to apologise for everything I put our family through…"

"Apology accepted." said Bianca quickly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "We were both in that marriage. And after hearing what you did for Marissa and the kids… I guess I underestimated you."

"It's good to know that I can finally see that family is more important than work." said Reese, she shuffled uncomfortably at the thought. "Shame it took you dying for me the realise it."

"It's good to know my death good for something." said Bianca with a light laugh. She stumbled when she laughed but Reese caught her and steadied her.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit?"

"No, I feel good." said Bianca. "I'm just getting used to my feet again. I was in that cell for a long time..."

"But you're okay?"

"I will be."

Reese licked her lips as Bianca stepped back from her helping hands.

"Good, because there is something I've been meaning to give to you… I know I should have given it back when we signed the divorce papers but somehow I couldn't…"

Reese pulled a ring from her finger and held it out.

"… It's yours."

Bianca took it.

"…It _was_ my grandmothers." Bianca said with a smile. "Thank you."

"I thought… seeing you and Marissa together… you might want it sooner rather than later.

Bianca's smile grew wider.

"You might be right."

…


	681. Chapter 681 : Fun and Games

Despite Bianca's assurances that she could manage, she let Reese lead her back to the Parlour. Tad was overseeing a game of Charades that seemed to be getting out of hand. Adam, Brooke, Stuart, Marion and Scott had all arrived in her absence and Stuart, dressed in a Santa suit, was upfront miming away. He was flapping on the floor like a fish, and people were shouting 'fish', 'flop', 'snake', 'worm, 'fit', 'wobble', 'writhe' and various suggestion on the same themes.

Bianca spotted Marissa on the couch with Gabby and negotiated her way over to them.

"So it is a book or a film?" Bianca asked as she took a seat.

"It's a film." said Marissa. "Three words. This is the first word."

Gabby scooted from Marissa's lap onto her mommy's and snuggled against her. Bianca gave her daughter a squoosh and then noticed that AJ and Miranda were absent from the room.

"Where are the Birthday-Twins? Didn't they want to play?"

"They hadn't finished there project." Marissa explained. "All this fun and games was distracting them so they are working in the den."

Bianca nodded and then she and Marissa paused, sharing a look and a smile, and then a perfect little kiss.

Gabby's wriggling and moaning about being squashed stopped the kiss from being anything more than a brief peck on the lips. Bianca had no choice but to turn her attention back to the game. She watched Stuart for a moment and then joined in, shouting out,

"Dreaming... um... Nightmare?"

Stuart stopped and pointed. She got the word.

"Nightmare on Elm Street!" called Kendall.

"That's four words." teased Griffin.

"Nightmare Before Christmas!" Marissa called out instead.

"That's it." said Stuart happy to get up from the floor. "Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Looks like it's your turn." said Bianca.

Marissa got up from the couch to take to the floor, but not before she stole another kiss. This one lingered a little longer than the first and was followed by wolf whistles and cat calls from the boisterous guests.

"Put her down." Jackson called with a laugh, "Of you'll miss your turn."

Marissa grinned at Bianca as if to say, she wouldn't mind that at all, but she dutifully took to the floor and pulled a clue from the hat. She read her slip of paper and gave a laugh of dismay.

"This is impossible." she gasped.

She mimed 'book and film', and then 'seven words'… Then she stood for a moment trying to work out how to do 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'.

…

AJ and Miranda were hard at work in the den. AJ had realised, while opening all their presents, that there had been nothing for Binks. Miranda agreed that her mommy should have something for Christmas, so AJ was making her the best Christmas card ever using every one of his pens and glitter! Miranda was making the present, a voucher for one kiss and one cuddle for every day for a year. The only trouble was Miranda's spellings. It took her three attempts to spell 'voucher' right on the front and then she smudged the ink when she rubbed out the pencil.

"It's fine." said AJ, when Miranda groan at another mistake on her fifth attempt.

"But I missed a 'd' in 'cuddle'."

AJ peered at her handy work.

"You can squeeze it in." he suggested.

"But it has to be perfect!" insisted Miranda. "It such a silly little present. She should be getting more."

"Don't be so fussy." said AJ. "Binks will love it. And we will miss Christmas if this takes any longer."

He could hear the laughter coming from the other room and wanted to know what he was missing.

"One more try." said Miranda, screwing up her bit of paper and reaching for a new one. "This time there is not going to be any mistakes!"

…


	682. Chapter 682 : Christmas dinner

Charades ended slowly with the kids getting bored and conversation overtaking the game. Kendal had joined her sister on the couch by that point and she, Marissa and Bianca started chatting between the rounds until they lost focus on the game entirely. They had so much to catch up on.

Bianca had hoped for a moment alone with her sister to talk but she also didn't want to let Marissa out of her sight. The ring Reese had returned to her was burning a hole in her pocket.

All day Bianca's mind kept going back to her last night with Marissa, before the abduction; the promise she had made when marriage was mentioned… The promise to supply the ring and propose properly with all their friends and family around them… Today seemed too good an opportunity to miss. Her heart raced at the thought, was that something Marissa still wanted?

Marissa caught her staring and smiled her beautiful smile. Bianca knew then, without a doubt, it was just what Marissa wanted.

It felt good to know almost all of their family were here for Christmas; only David, Marissa's father, was missing. After their weeks together in captivity Bianca realised she was disappointed he wasn't here. True, before the shooting they hadn't seen eye to eye, and for while she doubted she could trust him but, like her mother, the trauma of their imprisonment had brought them back to a place of peace.

Bianca watched Marissa's face a little longer as she girlfriend was drawn back into conversation with Kendal. She would wait though, the tradition was the last big present was opened after dinner - and there was no bigger present than this.

It was actually a welcome moment when Bianca's thoughts were interrupted by Opal's arrival. She stood in the doorway looking a little frazzled and dressed in her Christmas apron.

"Dinner is served;" she announced, "If you would like to come through?"

Bianca smiled; she wouldn't have that much longer to wait.

…

Bianca wandered through into the dining room with the others. Reese, Maggie and Camilla had done a good job of setting up enough places for everyone. Fortunately Dixie had thought to bring plates from their home so they had just enough place settings, and after raiding the patio, the kitchen and the basement there were enough chairs for everyone as well. The dining table was fully extended and by the window a smaller, second table was set up for the kids with plates and cutlery from Camilla's house.

Camilla took charge of the seating arrangements.

"Bianca, if you want to sit pride of place at the head of the table… and I thought Erica, if you sit the other end in honour of your miraculous return… and then if everyone else, just find a place… The kids are in that corner…"

Scott and Cara arrived carrying their babies and Camilla gave them a grin.

"I put you both on the kiddy table too…" she added. "I hope that's alright. The high chairs are set up for the babies. If it gets too much watching the kids let us know… I thought we could change places during each course."

"That's fine." said Cara carrying Charlie over to the table. "You've done an amazing job to squeeze us all in."

Scott just grinned. He'd been avoiding Cara since returning from the island, hoping the escape the attraction he'd been feeling toward her… and the guilt. Now there was no escape.

Reggie walked in with Ayesha in his arms, with Gabby and Jenny following.

"Where do you what the little angels?" he asked.

Camilla then took on the challenge of organising the seating of the kids.

…

Marissa didn't follow everyone directly out to the dining room, she had to grab AJ and Miranda from the den and remind them to come and get dinner.

As they hurried on ahead of her the doorbell rang.

Wondering who was left to arrive, Marissa turned back to answer it.

She found David standing on the door step, wrapped up against the cold.

"Merry Christmas." he said. "I thought I should take the time to see my family today."

Marissa cried with delight and gave him a big hug.

"Of course! It's great to see you! Come in, you are just in time for the feast…"

David didn't come right in though.

"Thank you, but Leora's in the car… and I wanted to go over and see Cara and Charlie too."

"Well they are both here… and why have you left Leora in the car? Christmas is for family… come on in. Come on… I'm sure we can make room."

…

Marissa strode through to the dining room as David followed wheeling in Leora in her buggy.

"Have we got room for two more?" she announced, but as soon as she entered Marissa realised the answer was 'probably not'. It looked quite a squeeze as it was.

Opal, Krystal and Dixie had brought the kitchen table through and set in up by the study door. It was almost groaning from the weight of food on it. Tad was carving the turkey and Jackson the rib of beef while Krystal and Opal were taking orders and doling out the vegetables.

Camilla got up from her seat between Reggie and Marion.

"I don't think we've got anymore chairs." she said "Here take mine."

"What about the office?" asked Bianca. "There is a chair in there."

"Oh yeah." said Marissa. "I'll get it!"

"But where can we squeeze you both?" Krystal asked, taking a look at the crush of seating around the dining table.

"We can just get on the end of here." David suggested, gesturing to the kitchen table that was acting as the serving table.

In the end, once the plates were all served up, the joints of meat and vegetables were moved back to the kitchen. Krystal, Jesse, Frankie, Randi, Stuart and Marion then moved to join David and Ayesha at the third table so that there was less of a squash all round. It worked very well indeed.

…

Bianca was delighted when she saw Marissa walk in with David and Leora. All of Marissa's family was here now. This must be a sign.

She gave silent thanks to whatever miracle had brought David here. After dinner, although she couldn't go down in one knee, Bianca was going to ask Marissa to be her wife.

…


	683. Chapter 683 : The perfect gift

Krystal, Opal and Dixie had done them proud with the feast, and everyone came away from the table with their bellies full. Bianca had picked at her meal though, thoughts of her upcoming proposal giving her butterflies.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked, noting her lack of appetite.

"I… um… I'm perfect." Bianca replied, Marissa's smile making her stomach flip once more.

…

After dinner they all gathered around the Christmas tree where Marissa took on the job of giving Miranda, AJ and Gabby their last big Christmas presents.

Gabby got her gift first. It was a large box; very similar to the one Ayesha had received this morning. Gabby had been acting a little jealous of her friend's new doll buggy all morning, well now she was going to have one of her own. Marissa and Reggie had conspired in the gifts between them, knowing both little friends would want to copy each other.

Reggie got down on the floor to help put the toy together while an excited Gabby, after shouting her 'thank yous', ran off to find Mrs Bunny to ride in her new buggy.

Miranda came next, her present was much smaller but she vibrated in excitement before she opened it.

"Is it my game?" she asked.

Marissa laughed.

"Opening it and see."

Miranda ripped off the paper and the squealed,

"My game!"

"Was it the one you wanted?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" cried Miranda in delight.

She had been asking about the next instalment to her favourite karaoke-dance game for months.

"And there is this too." Marissa added handing her slightly more unusually shaped package.

Miranda pulled the paper from her next gift a little more cautiously.

"The diamond microphone!" Miranda gasped in delight when her gift was revealed.

"You said you needed another one for the game…" Marissa explained.

Miranda happily hugged Marissa, her mommy and then Marissa again just for good measure.

"Thank you… I love it!" she exclaimed.

"And next." said Marissa, handing AJ a parcel even smaller than Miranda's. "This gift was a long time planning… so you can thank Binks too for she's the one who got most of it organised. And it is gift you will have to share with the rest of the family."

Confused, AJ opened the package to reveal a picture frame. He turned it over to find a photograph of a sailing dingy. He was still none the wiser.

"It's your very own boat." explained Bianca. "It just needs a name."

"A boat!" AJ cried jumping in surprise. "You bought me a boat?!"

"We bought you a boat." said Marissa, pleased to see the grin on her son's face. "Uncle Jack is going to look after it at the Marina for you."

AJ beamed at Uncle Jack.

"Well you are getting on so well with your sailing lessons," Jackson said, "I told them you were ready for a boat of your own."

AJ hugged his mom and Binks and Uncle Jack, and then his mom and Binks again… He was ecstatic.

Marissa cleared her throat.

"There is one last present here for Bianca." she said. "It would seem the smaller the present the bigger the gift."

Bianca swallowed nervously. The ring was still in her pocket; Marissa's words were not far from the truth.

Marissa stood up, the gift still hidden behind her back.

"Now I wasn't sure what I could give you… I didn't think I would see you again…" Marissa stammered, "But then I knew just the thing. It was my mother's…" She laughed nervously, "I never thought it would be something I could give to someone I love… but I'm so glad that it is."

Marissa went down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Bianca will you marry me?"

The whole room held their breath… and waited for Bianca's answer.

Bianca, her mind filled with thoughts of her own proposal, hadn't felt the question coming in Marissa's nervousness and an unexpected answer escaped her lips.

"No." she gasped.

Marissa's face became a mask of horror.

"NO?! Was it too much? Is it too soon…?"

Bianca laughed.

"No…" she said, reaching out and helping Marissa to her feet. She then stood herself, holding Marissa's arm for stability. "No… I mean… _Oh no_, you got there first again…"

Bianca pulled the ring from her own pocket.

"…I was going to ask you."

Marissa looked from the ring to Bianca and let out a nervous laugh of her own.

"So that was a 'no' meaning yes?" Marissa asked, a worried edge still in her voice.

"That was a yes meaning yes." said Bianca.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Marissa grinned. She cupped Bianca's cheeks in her hands and pulled her lover close, kissing her fiercely.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said when she pulled away at last.

Gabby threw herself at her embracing mommies and hugged their legs. Everyone got up to congratulate them and applaud.

Miranda and AJ hugged each other excitedly and danced in a circle.

"We're going to be real twins!" AJ cried, his face filled with joy, and Miranda cheered right along with him.

"That is quite the Christmas present." said Kendal turning to Griffin and laughing in delight.

Jackson, who was sat between Erica and Krystal, patted the old rivals on the back.

"It looks like you are going to be in-laws after all." he said merrily.

Krystal looked to Erica and smiled tensely.

"If we can't be friends, can we at least stand to be civil?" she asked.

"I love my daughter." Erica said. "I think I bear even that to see her happy." Her words were harsh but she smiled as she spoke. "I can stand to be civil."

Bianca and Marissa pulled apart in the bustle of congratulations and clumsily exchanged rings.

"It fits perfectly." said Bianca as she turned the ring round on her finger to examine the stone. "And it was your mother's."

"Lydia's, yes."

"I shall treasure it."

Marissa smiled and examined the ring on her own finger.

"This looks old." she said.

"It was Mona… my grandmother's."

"It is beautiful… I will take good care if it too."

Bianca gazed into Marissa's hazel eyes and sighed. She then reached out and pulled the heart-shaped pendant Marissa wore, that had been hidden by the collar of her shirt.

"I know you will. You've already taken such good care of my heart."

Bianca sighed.

"You know how much I love, right?"

Marissa leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you more…" she whispered.

…


	684. Chapter 684 : At the end of the day

**Happy Monday - I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas engagement!**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Bianca has an unexpected prognosis, Scott and Cara have a talk and David turns his focus back to Orpheus**

...

After the excitement of the proposal the kids all charged off into the next room to try out Miranda's new game and the adults took seat where they could, and the discussion turned to what had happened to Erica, Bianca and David and their amazing rescue.

Bianca wasn't taking much part in the conversation. She preferred instead to cuddle beside her new fiancé. Her head rested on Marissa's shoulder and she took her hand in hers, admiring how perfect the engagement ring looked on her lover's finger.

Marissa was trying not to pay the conversation too much attention either as she found the thought about how close she came to losing Bianca quite harrowing. She preferred to think of the here and now, and with Bianca beside her it was easy to do. But hearing about one close call after another she was realising how lucky she was to have Bianca here at all.

"What I don't understand is how you found us so quickly." David said looking to Reggie and Jackson.

"Oh, Griffin managed to get files together of all the locations relating to Silvas in Veracruz. Once we knew he had you… and once we knew you were being held at a hospital, there was only one place to look." explained Jackson.

"Yeah," said Jesse. "If Bianca hadn't gotten to that phone… We wouldn't have found you."

"That was a miracle." said Erica. "When we left her she was unconscious with a high fever… hallucinating even. How she got herself down that corridor I don't know."

"How did you do it?" Kendal asked turning to her sister.

They all looked to Bianca on the couch; there was silence.

"I don't think she's going to answer." said Marissa quietly. She had felt Bianca's head growing heavy on her shoulder and knew she had fallen asleep. "I has been a long day for her."

"I'm surprised she's held up as long as she has." said Griffin, giving Marissa a sad smile.

"Maybe we should go." said Adam, seeing his chance to escape Tad's enforced jollity (he had been threatening Pictionary later). "Thank you for a memorable Christmas."

He got up from his chair as he spoke.

"Yeah… We'll give you some space." said Tad getting up as well. "But it's been a great Christmas, we must all do this again sometime!"

"It has." said Marissa softly, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend.

"Let's go get the kids." said Tad, signalling to Dixie to follow him into the den.

"Yeah, we'd better round them up." said Kendal getting up from her seat too.

David lingered by his daughter side as the most of the room got up to go.

Marissa looked up at him.

"She'll have to go back hospital soon, won't she?" said Marissa sadly, kissing her fiancé's brow.

"She will," said David, "The sooner the better. She's got a lot to recover from and we need to find out if that operation on her leg has affected her movement…"

"So tomorrow…" said Marissa, her face falling at the thought.

"If she'll come." said David.

"She'll come." said Marissa. "It's for her own good. She knows that even if she doesn't like it."

…

Marissa eased Bianca from her shoulder and laid her out on the couch. She then covered her with a blanket. All the kids came in quietly to stare at her asleep until they were shepherded out into the hall. The guests left quietly, bundling up in their coats and wishing Marissa a 'Merry Christmas' as went.

Erica had stayed sat on the couch in the parlour, waving to the other guests as they left.

"Come on Erica, let's give them some peace." said Jackson, bringing Erica's coat through from the hall.

"I can't just leave my daughter. It's Christmas." she said stubbornly.

"Mom, I'm your daughter too." said Kendal, offering her mother a hand to pull herself up from the couch. "Why don't you come back to mine and we let Bianca sleep. You can let the boys show you what Santa brought them. Marissa can take care of it from here…"

Erica surrendered and let herself be led away.

Reese excused herself too. Maggie and David had arranged to meet up for drink at the hotel to have a catch up and Reese was invited along too.

Reggie was the last to go. He gave Marissa a hug.

"Call me for anything… If you need me to watch the kids… anything! And Camilla and I will be here in the morning to help put the rest of the furniture back. So don't worry and don't do too much."

Marissa nodded.

"Thanks."

Camilla hugged her too and the dragged Ayesha away from her best friend while Reggie picked up her buggy.

"Is mommy okay?" Miranda asked, when they were finally alone.

"She's just tired." said Marissa, playfully pulling the little girl into a hug. "It's been a crazy day!"

"And you're getting married?" AJ asked.

"We are."

"Can I see the ring?" Gabby asked, grabbing Marissa's hand. She'd asked five times already and always grinned happily when she saw it on her mamma's finger.

"So when are you getting married?" Miranda asked.

"Not right away." said Marissa. "We'll need to talk about it. We'll probably wait until Bianca's recovered."

"Will she go back to the hospital?" Miranda asked, pulling an unhappy face.

"For a little while."

"Will we be bridesmaids?" Gabby asked, still admiring Marissa's ring.

"Of course you will." said Marissa. She then nudged AJ. "I might need a best man as well." she added.

"I can be best man?" AJ asked.

"Well you're the best man I know." said Marissa.

AJ's chest puffed up with pride.

"Now," said Marissa, leading the kids towards the dining room. "Let's see if we can find something quiet to do for a few hours while mommy sleeps okay?"

…

Bianca opened her eyes to a darkened parlour. The only sound was the faint clicking of the fairy lights as they flickered on and off. Everyone had gone.

Then from the distance she heard Gabby cry, "Go fish!" followed by a chorus of shushing.

Bianca groped around on the floor until she found her crutches and then headed out to investigate.

She found Marissa and the kids in the dining room playing a card game at the table.

"All the present's Santa brought you and your playing cards!" Bianca exclaimed as she entered.

"Mommy!" Miranda and Gabby cried together.

"We were trying to find something quiet to do." explained Marissa. "Did we wake you?"

"No...no." said Bianca, trying to shake the fuzziness from her head; a little annoyed that she had been sleeping at all. "How long was I out?"

Marissa checked her watch.

"Not even an hour." she said and gave Bianca a smile. "Do you want anything? I was about to get the kids some lunch."

"How have you got room lunch after such a big dinner?" Bianca exclaimed playfully.

"I'm a growing boy!" said AJ, patting his tummy.

"You'll be growing outwards." Marissa teased. "So what do people want?"

"Is there any of that lemon meringue pie?" AJ asked.

"I want lemon meringue too!" cried Miranda.

"You want dessert for supper?" Marissa asked. "… Well I guess as it's only Christmas once a year… Let's go see what leftovers we have!"

AJ and Miranda raced off to the kitchen.

Gabby grabbed her mamma by the hand as she followed the older kids through to the kitchen.

"Can I have the ice-cream with the raisins in? It was yummy!" Gabby asked.

"You can have a little bit." said Marissa, well aware her mom put brandy in her plum pudding ice cream.

Miranda and AJ were jostling by the fridge when they got to the kitchen.

They had found the pot with the lemon pie in.

AJ let out a moan,

"There's only enough for one." he cried.

Marissa peered over his shoulder.

"Well you are going to have to share." she said. "What do you say to half pie and half chocolate pudding?."

Both kids eyes got very wide.

"Yes please!" cried Miranda.

AJ nodded enthusiastically too.

"But can I have mine in separate bowls though?" Miranda added.

"I think I can manage that." said Marissa reaching into the cabinet for some dishes.

"I don't care." said AJ, waiting eagerly for her to serve up.

"They are going to get belly ache after all that sugar, you know." Bianca said as she watched the kids hare back out to the dining room with their bowls of dessert.

"It's Christmas." said Marissa in reply. "What can I get you?"

Bianca smiled.

"Well first I want some sugar." she said pouting her lips. Marissa dutifully kissed her. "And then I fancy a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings."

"Stuffing and cranberry sauce?" Marissa asked.

"Yes please." said Bianca.

"You know that sound good, I might join you. You go sit down and I'll bring then through."

"I can manage!" insisted Bianca, stubbornly turning to the refrigerator and reaching for the box of turkey leftovers. As soon as she let go of her right crutch she lost her balance and Marissa had to catch her.

Bianca sank into her fiancé's embrace and struggled to find her footing. Her own force of will not enough to chase the weakness from her body.

Marissa hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You go and sit and I'll bring the sandwiches." she said again, only much more firmly.

"I don't want to be ill." Bianca sighed.

"I know." said Marissa. "Nobody wants to be ill."

"I don't want to go to the…" Bianca began with a sob, but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back. And you'll be stronger than ever!"

Bianca turned and met Marissa's eyes.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I will visit every day, morning and night! You will be sick of the sight of me!"

"Never." insisted Bianca.

"Come on Bianca." said Marissa helping her finally steady herself and stand under her own power. "We don't have a choice. I don't want to see you go any more than you want leave. The kids are going to find it hard; to have you then lose you again… But you _have_ to get better! You _have_ to go! Honey, you can barely stand!" There were tears in Marissa eyes as she spoke. It was clear this was breaking her heart

Bianca nodded.

"But we have tonight?"

Marissa kissed her tenderly.

"My love, we have all of tonight and the rest of our lives!"

…


	685. Chapter 685 : A winning argument

Marissa awoke to the pressure of soft lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to see Bianca staring down at her; her hair mussed up and her eyes hooded with desire. Bianca looked stunning.

"So we are starting the day with kisses," Marissa asked, smiling.

Bianca's hands then began reaching under Marissa's nightshirt; it looked like she was waking to more than just kisses. Bianca clearly wanted a morning of good memories before being consigned to a hospital bed… Marissa really didn't mind.

"Good morning Mrs Montgomery-Tasker-to-be." said Bianca leaning in to kiss her again. "I missed you."

"Good morning." said Marissa, in a moan between the tender kisses. "I can tell …And it's Tasker-Montgomery."

Bianca nibbled her bottom lips.

"Montgomery-Tasker." She argued back.

Marissa slipped her hands around Bianca waist and pushed her back, rolling over to gain control of the kisses. She lost herself in the sensation for just a moment until her finger's brushed the dressing at the base of Bianca's spine. She stopped short and shifted her weight, suddenly worried.

"Are you okay? Your leg!"

"I'm fine," said Bianca, dragging her back down, and kissing her collar bone. "I'm really fine!" This time she kissed Marissa's neck. "You're not going anywhere!" She finished by capturing Marissa's mouth and kissing her deeply.

Marissa pulled back again. She grinned; their positions now reversed, she had the power.

"You do know Mrs Tasker-Montgomery is easier to say." she said matter-of-factly. "And I did ask you first!"

Bianca laughed.

"You want to settle this now?" she asked, her fingers dancing teasingly over Marissa sides.

Marissa leaned in as if to kiss Bianca's lips, and then she stopped short wearing a cheeky grin.

"I do." she whispered.

"I'd have proposed if you had given me the chance!" Bianca complained, pouting playfully. "I was only a second behind you!"

"I asked first on Honeymoon island as well if you remember!" Marissa insisted, sitting back and straddling Bianca's hips.

Bianca reached up to tickle Marissa's sides and drag her back down. She wasn't giving up.

"You asked me by accident! And then you tried to back out of it!"

Marissa pulled out her embrace, not willing to give up her position of power quite yet.

"I still asked first!"

Bianca groaned, not enjoying the tease. She slumped back onto her pillow though, willing to play the game.

"Tasker-_Montgomery_… _Tasker_-Montgomery…" she said trying it out.

"See it is easier to say." said Marissa.

"But people already call this house the Montgomery-Tasker house, it will only confuse them." she countered.

"That's only because there are more Montgomery's living here… not because it's easier to say."

Bianca pulled a thoughtful face as she reluctantly gave the idea proper consideration.

"Tasker-Montgomery… Montgomery-Tasker… _Tasker_-Montgomery…"

With a sigh, Bianca reached up to caress lover's cheek; her finger's outlining Marissa's smiling lips.

"So?" asked Marissa, leaning into her caress.

"So… You might be right!" Bianca said eventually, "You win this… but only because you look so gorgeous right now that I can't bear it. If I say yes can we get back to it… before the kids get up?"

Marissa grinned at her victory.

"We can," she said bending down and kissing Bianca warmly. "…Mrs Tasker-Montgomery-to-be!"

Quickly the kisses grew in passion as Bianca and Marissa found a brief window to reclaim everything the last few months had taken from them…

…

Curled up in the afterglow, Bianca's arms still around her, Marissa wore a contented smile.

"At least I now know how to make you say yes." she said with a laugh.

Bianca tenderly kissed her shoulder and sighed.

"You can persuade me like that any time!" she whispered.

…


	686. Chapter 686 : An unexpected result

David walked into the exam room to see his one and only patient. On his return to hospital after his abduction he had been given light duties only. He didn't mind. His one patient was very important indeed.

He found Bianca sat despondently in a hospital gown, her brace by the side of the bed.

"I'm here as promised." said she.

"Good." said David, picking up her notes. "Marissa and the kids aren't here with you?

"They dropped me off… but I didn't want them to sit through this. Marissa has taken them down to meet Jackson and see's AJ's new boat. They'll be back when it is all over."

"Okay." said David, with a nod, "Shall we start the exam?"

"Go ahead." she said, gesturing to her left leg.

David's smile turned apologetic.

"This will be a head to toe exam. We need to see what's changed since your kidnap."

Bianca's face fell.

"We'll make it as painless as possible." assured David. "If we can start taking a few bloods… your weight… and then we'll take a closer look at your injuries. Okay?"

"It's going to have to be." said Bianca resignedly.

…

As the bloods were sent down to the labs David started the rest of the exam. He was pleased at Bianca's rate of healing; her neck wound had knit so well that he didn't replace the dressing.

David then got her to turn over so he could examine her back. The numerous incision and puncture marks were also healing well and little bruising remained.

"How does it feel?" he asked feeling for inflammation round the more recent injection sites.

"Its much better than it was." said Bianca, but her back did tense up when he pressed a little lower.

"But there is still some tenderness?"

"Some." she replied.

"It will take some time for the bruising to heal completely." he explained. "Give it a week."

David redressed the wound and then move on to Bianca's leg. This was more of a concern. The injury site was as extensive as he remembered and, knowing how deep Dr Norrell's cruel device had been imbedded inside her leg, there was sure to be an effect on her already underdeveloped muscles.

If he was dealing with an injury like this usually, he could ask the patient where there was pain or reduction of movement. With Bianca's anaphia or numbness and partial paralysis, he had to use his own judgement. He was therefore a little rougher than he would usually be with patients while pressing around the injury site in search of swelling or deformation.

There was a spasm in Bianca's leg as he explored.

David pressed again. There was another leg twitch and Bianca looked back over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just checking your leg." David said, but his suspicion was aroused. He pressed harder at that same spot and Bianca tried to pull her leg away.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

"I feel something." said Bianca looking surprisingly alarmed. "How can I feel something?"

"You could feel me touching your leg?"

"No." said Bianca wearing a frown. "It was like before." She held her hand far out to the side. "I feel it here."

"Can you describe the sensation?" David asked.

"It hurts." said Bianca, her teeth clenched.

David loosened his grasp on her leg.

"Sorry."

"But how..?"

David scratched his head for a moment.

"This is fascinating. When you received that injection of Orpheus formula...?"

"…Directly into my spine, like before when it went wrong."

"Maybe this time it went right." said David. He moved down Bianca leg and flexed her ankle, noting that there wasn't much resistance.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, pressing her foot back.

"No." said Bianca, still coming to terms that these alien sensations were supposedly coming from her leg.

"You can't feel anything?" he asked flexing her ankle again.

Bianca concentrated for a moment, even closed her eyes, but then she could only shake her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." David said, although he was disappointed in the answer. He wasn't giving up though.

He pushed the foot further forward again, further than he should.

"That!" Bianca gasped, "I feel that."

David released her.

"Is it still outside your body?"

"Yeah."

"And it hurt?"

Bianca nodded.

David made a note, the anaphia was still pronounced but she was experiencing a disassociated sensation to pain.

Moving on with the exam, David got Bianca to roll back onto her back and then grasped her ankle again.

"Can we see what your movement is like? Can you flex your foot for me?"

"Not usually." joked Bianca. She looked down and concentrated. She felt hopeful that maybe something would happen this time. It usually took a lot of effort to get her messed up nerves to do what she wanted and even then the results were usually less than spectacular.

As Bianca willed her foot to flex, her toes twitched slightly and her knee moved but her foot didn't.

"That's different." she said growing frustrated. Her foot was usually more responsive than that.

David put a hand on the sole of her foot.

"Try pressing against me." he said.

Bianca had no idea if she was pressing or not, she couldn't feel it. She just did what she normally did and commanded her toe to point. He toes twitched but this time her knee didn't move either. But she let out a gasp instead, the pain was back.

"I can't do it." she said.

David felt the back of her calf with his other hand.

"Just once more."

Bianca frowned and pushed for her foot to move and the pain came back again.

"It hurts." she said.

"But it doesn't feel like your leg?"

"No."

"Well the tensing of your muscles is clearly aggravating your leg wound. So can definitely feel pain now. You've actually lost some movement as well as a result." said David, wearing a frown. "But most of that should be recovered through physio."

"Should?"

"We'll have to see how your leg heals. The surgery you… _received_… was extensive and it may have effected muscles and tendons, which will effect movement. Prolonged inactivity won't have helped your muscles either… they were already very underdeveloped."

"So good news and bad news." said Bianca a little sourly.

David met her eyes and smiled.

"I think the possibilities that you are regaining sensation will make treating the paralysis much easier."

To prove his point David pinched her just below the knee and her leg twitched again.

"If can feel pain then you feel something." he said. "If you approve, Orpheus might the answer after all!"

…


	687. Chapter 687 : His golden ticket

After the results of Bianca's brief physical exam, David's head was fizzing with excitement at the thought his formula was finally working the way he always knew it should. Bianca's response, however, to his suggestion continue his Orpheus treatment was rather less enthused. Her main concern was getting home as quickly as possible.

He didn't give her the chance to straight out refuse him though. He wanted to know for certain exactly what was happening to her nervous system so he whisked her away for more tests.

The first stop was for an ultrasound on her leg to make sure there were no more parts of Dr Norrell's device inside her leg. It was also a chance to see how the deep wound was healing under the flap of skin now the infection had been removed. The scan came away clean and the wound looked like it was knitting together well.

David was pleased with the findings.

That meant he was fine to move her on the the next test… the one that would really tell him what was going on… a functional MIR.

…

Griffin had joined David by the time Bianca was prepared for the fMIR. Bianca was being patient and resigned… honestly she was as interested in finding out what was going on with her body as David was. Was it possible that she was really feeling her leg?

"What are you looking for?" Griffin asked when he arrived to find David preparing the scans of Bianca's brain.

"Just watch the screen and tell me what you see." said David, stepping up of the room where Bianca was waiting. He then took hold of her left foot.

"I'm sorry about this." he called to Bianca, raising his voice to be heard over the knocking of the powered up machinery, "Try not to move."

He pushed back her left foot the way he had done before.

Bianca moaned through a clenched jaw before David released her foot.

He then hurried back to the monitor to see the results of his experiment.

"So?" he asked Griffin, who was looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"There was a reaction!" Griff said. "What's happening? That was her left leg."

"Orpheus works like always knew it would." said David, rewinding the recording and watching a repeat of Bianca's brain's reaction to the pain.

"There!" he said, triumphantly pointing to a large yellow flare.

"And there." said Griffin pointing to a smaller flash of green. "This one started as soon as you touched her foot."

"She is reacting."

"She is." agreed Griffin.

David smiled at Bianca being helped from the MIR scanner by one of the nurses. She was going to his saviour. She was going to be his ticket out of obscurity and disappointment. She would give him the credible proof that he needed to show his Orpheus formula really could perform miracles; that his life work wasn't in vain!

She was going to make him the richest man alive!

"Hold up!" he called as the nurse was helping Bianca to sit up. "I want to do that again!"

…


	688. Chapter 688 : AJ's Boat

It broke Marissa heart to give up Bianca so soon after finding her again, but she need to go to Marissa had a job to do; keep the kids going until Bianca was well enough to come home for good.

Bianca and Marissa had come up with the idea of visiting AJ's boat that morning. Bianca called Jackson to arrange for him to meet Marissa and the kids on the quayside after they had dropped Bianca at the hospital.

Breakfast had been a very subdued affair after the fun and games of Christmas morning. Miranda was trying to be supremely helpful, taking care of her mommy and trying to make breakfast as quiet and restful as possible. Unfortunately Gabby wasn't playing ball and just wanted to sit and talk to her mommy about anything and everything – trying to catch up on all the things she had missed about her mommy and all the things she didn't get a chance to tell her.

AJ was quietly eating his pancakes. Marissa ruffled his hair, very proud at how grown up he was being. He was clearly very excited about seeing his boat later, but he wasn't making a fuss. He seemed aware that everyone was worried about Bianca.

They separated at the hospital, with Bianca making them promise to tell her all about the boat when they returned. She also told them they couldn't come back until they had named it either. Boats should have names.

…

Bundled up against the cold, Marissa took the kids down to the harbour. She kept a tight hold of Gabby's hand as the stamped and skidded through the frozen snow and warned the older kids not to get too far ahead. AJ's pace quickened as they neared the water where they could see Jackson waiting. He wasn't alone; beside him wrapped in thick white furs was Erica Kane.

"You made it then!" cried Jackson. He hugged AJ while Erica hugged Miranda, drawing her against her side.

"We did." said Marissa. "So where's this boat?"

"This way." said Jackson striding towards a small boat house. AJ followed eagerly. Erica lingered behind with Miranda, looking to Marissa as if to say she wanted to talk.

"How was Bianca this morning?" Erica asked.

Marissa tried not to grin at the memory of how Bianca was this morning.

"She was on good form." she replied.

"Good, good." said Erica falling in step beside her. "… So you are getting married?"

"Yeah." said Marissa; she had been expecting this line of questioning. "I mean, we will be when she's better."

"So when did you plan the proposal?"

"It cropped at your wedding actually. And then when she came back from the dead… I just… I couldn't wait any longer. You understand?"

"I do." said Erica.

The girls were getting impatient at Erica and Marissa's slow place. Gabby was straining against her mama's hand and Miranda could see AJ was already standing beside his boat with Uncle Jack.

"Can we go on ahead?" she asked. "I'll hold Gabby's hand?"

"Go on then." said Marissa, passing the little girls hand to her older sister. "But don't run!" she called after them and they hurried away to the quayside.

"How have the kids taken it all?" Erica asked as they raced out of earshot.

"They've been amazing. I was expecting Miranda to be more unsettled but she's been so good. She's been an absolute angel. Gabby she's more clingy than before and I don't think she quite understands what happen to Bianca and how she came back. But as you can see they've taken it all surprisingly in their stride.

"And AJ?"

Marissa smiled, touched that Erica was asking about her son.

"He's delighted to have Bianca back. I don't think he quite know how to express it though. He doesn't want to step on Miranda's toes, but he's happy. He's happy for me too."

"That's nice." said Erica. She slipped on the ice a little as they moved on. Marissa caught her and then Erica took her arm. This was the friendliest Erica had ever behaved towards her and Marissa realised her girlfriend's mother really had turned a corner in coming to terms with their relationship.

"And how are you?" Marissa asked. "After what you and Bianca went through…"

"I fear Bianca got the worst of it." said Erica. "I'm just happy to have survived it and to be home with my husband and my family."

"Here, here." said Marissa in agreement.

They had reached the quayside now. AJ, Miranda and Gabby were all peering into the brand new sail boat that was on blocks beside the water. It was a small dingy, designed to carry up to four passengers. It had a golden brown wooden hull and brown sails, a real classic.

"It's got a jib sail!" exclaimed AJ and he tried to work out in his head the layout of the rigging.

"It does." said Jackson.

"Can we sail it now?" he asked. Miranda nodded in agreement.

"It's a bit too cold, don't you think?" said Marissa with a laugh. "You'd get pneumonia if you fell in!"

"Beside, its bad luck to sail a boat if you haven't named her." said Jackson.

"Mommy said that." said Miranda.

"Is it a her?" Gabby asked trying to look underneath the boat. "How can you tell?"

"All boats are girls." explained AJ in knowledgeable tones.

"So have you thought of any names?" Erica asked. She was still holding onto Marissa's arm, partially for the warmth.

"I have thought of one name." said AJ. "But I don't know if you think it's okay."

"Well we won't know if you don't tell us." said Jackson eagerly.

AJ licked his lips, his eyes flicking nervously between Miranda and his mom.

"I want to call her 'Binks' for Binks." he said. "You told me she helped get it for me and I think it's the best way I can say thank you and to celebrate her coming home and that she is going to be my new mommy… Is that okay."

Marissa slipped out of Erica's grasp and pulled her son into a bear hug.

"I think that is perfect." she said kissing the top of his head. "You are a sweetheart; god knows where you get it from!"

"I like it too." said Miranda joining the hug. Gabby not wanting to be left out bundled in too.

Jackson shared a grin with Erica at the family moment going on between them.

"We just have to tell the sign writers." said Jackson. "Tell you what, let's get back to the apartment now and give them a call. We can warm up with some cocoa at the same time!"

Gabby cheered at the suggestion of cocoa.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." said Marissa finally releasing her hold on her son.

"Wait! We promised Binks a picture!" cried AJ, shoving a bulky gloved hand into his pocket and pulling out his camera.

"Why don't I take it." suggested Jackson. "Then we can get all of you in and the boat!"

Marissa and the kids gather beside the dingy, shuffling so that Gabby was in the front and AJ and Miranda were either side of Marissa. AJ had one hand placed proudly in the bow of the best Christmas present he had ever had.

Jackson held the camera up to his eye.

"Okay on the count of three everyone say 'Binks'! One… two… three…"

The camera flashed as the family wearing wide smiled chorused,

"Binks!"

…


	689. Chapter 689 : Scott's choice

Scott was changing Holly's diaper when the doorbell rang. He hadn't been expecting any visitors. He finished redressing his daughter before picking her up and taking her with him to answer the bell.

He faltered when he opened the door. Cara was on the doorstep wearing a worried smile.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Scott wanted to say yes, but he couldn't leave her freezing on her doorstep.

"No, I was just about to put Holly down. Could you use a coffee?"

"I can get the coffee." said Cara, gratefully stepping into the warm. "You deal with Holly."

…

Scott lingered longer than necessary by Holly's crib. He wasn't sure why Cara was here… he'd been avoiding her. Now the thought of her sitting in his lounge was making his palm sweat. He'd been denying the guilty attraction he'd been feeling for a while now. She wasn't making things any easier for him.

Scott took a deep breath. He couldn't keep hiding indefinitely, she'd start getting suspicious.

He came down stairs and stepping into the lounge.

"Sorry. Holly was a little restless." he said apologetically

"I understand." said Cara, turning from her seat on the couch. She pointed to the table. "Your coffee's here."

"Thank you." said Scott, but he held back from taking a seat. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just wanted to see you." said Cara. "You've been hard to reach. I just wanted to know how you are doing. How Holly's doing…"

"Holly's great… but you saw that yesterday." said Scott. He was tense. He was trying hard not to let it show, but he wasn't being very successful.

Cara got up from the couch to stand in front of Scott.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a frown.

Scott's grin turned a little fixed.

"Look I don't… um… Cara…"

"What is it?" she asked stepping closer and touching his hand. Scott pulled back.

"Cara I can't do this… I'm not that guy!"

"Scott?"

"This makes me sound like a ten year old… but I like you Cara. I like you more than I should… and I can't be that guy!"

Cara's eyes grew hooded, and she looked down. It was clear she knew how he was feeling.

"I know." she said guiltily, but then she tried to turn her look into an innocent smile. "But you need a friend."

"I've tried that." said Scott. "It just doesn't work."

"It's just… You're a nice guy. The nicest guy I know. Maybe because we shared such an intense time on that island… It's confused things between us…"

"Between us?" Scott asked. Was Cara feeling the same?

Cara licked her lips pensively.

"I know what to do." she said. "It worked with Ryan… cut through all the confusion."

"What."

Cara gripped the back of his neck, swooped in and kissed him.

Scott was startled by the move, but didn't pull away.

After a few beats they separated.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"I was trying to prove we weren't really attracted to each other." said Cara, visibly swallowing.

Their eyes met; their breathing heavy…

Scott then leant in to kiss her back.

…


	690. Chapter 690 : Not that guy

Cara was surprised when Scott leant in to kiss her back, but he pulled away almost as soon as he started. Cara couldn't let him do that.

She knew it was wrong, but she liked him. He was the first guy she'd been attracted to in a while, who hadn't been old enough to be her father. Now she knew he liked her too, only he was spoken for.

Cara grabbed his sleeve to try and stop him getting away from her embrace, but he pushed her back gently.

"I'm sorry… I think you should go." he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"But Scott…" she said, realising too late that they had gone too far. "I don't mind."

"But I do!" snapped Scott, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. But he wasn't angry at her, so much mad at himself. "I'm not that guy." he insisted, not for the first time.

Cara could hardly say that was precisely why she found him so attractive. Scott really was an all-round nice guy.

"Then we pretend it never happened." she said quickly.

"You think we can do that?" Scott asked.

Their eyes met for a little too long and they both got their answer: no.

"You need a friend." Cara said, realising that he was going to maybe push her away for good.

"I have friends…" said Scott. "And I have a girlfriend, the mother of my child. I love her. It's not her fault she's ill."

"You love her?"

"Yes!"

"And does she still love you?"

"Yes!" said Scott, angry now. "Get out! This is not going to happen!"

Cara recoiled and realised she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry. I should never have…"

"No you shouldn't!" snapped Scott, not letting her finish her apology. "Just go! Before I do something else I regret!"

Admitting defeat, Cara grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

…

With Cara gone Scott collapsed on the couch and held his head in his hands. What was he doing? He _did_ love Madison… but something in Cara's question had given him pause. Did Madison ever love him the way he loved her. He was well aware he was her second choice after Ryan. And did he really love Madison the same way he had fallen for Marissa or was now falling for Cara?

He and Madison had decided to build a life together because… because they needed each other.

Then why was he so drawn to other women? First Marissa and now Cara.

And Cara liked him back…

"I'm not that guy!" Scott said quietly to himself… and then wondered who he was trying to convince.

…


	691. Chapter 691 : Through the mill

**Sorry for the late post - I had an all day training course.**

**Thank you as always for the reviews.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Bianca, Scott and Marissa all have decisions to make.**

...

Frankie walked through reception to find Marissa arriving with the kids. They were all in thick winter coats and they were pulling layers as they entered the warmth of the hospital.

"I think you can guess who we're here to see." said Marissa, as she plucked the hat from Gabby's head. "Do you know what room she's in?"

"I'll go and find out." he said. "You take a seat."

…

Frankie checked at the reception desk but Bianca wasn't in the room assigned to her.

"Well where is she?" he asked the nurse.

"Dr Hayward and Dr Castillio are still doing tests I think."

"Still?" asked Frankie. He checked his watch, it was almost seven "Well do you know where they are?"

"They were down in one of the exam rooms on the fourth floor."

"Fine… Thank you." said Frankie, off on his way to find them.

…

Frankie walked in to the exam room to see David and Griffin in deep conversation over a computer screen. What they had hadn't noticed while they were pouring over the computer was the fact that Bianca, their patient, was visibly wilting as she sat on the exam table. They seem to have been running her through the mill when it came to testing. Frankie recognised the equipment for a full musculature exam; her body was dotted with wires and sensors. Frankie wasn't sure how long had this been going on for but Bianca looked completely exhausted, and little cold just sitting in a thin hospital gown.

Frankie ignored his colleagues; choosing instead to walk straight up to Bianca.

"You're guests are here to see you." he announced brightly. "Marissa and the kids..."

Bianca sat up from her slump and smiled.

"They are?"

"Come on, lets get you back to your room." said Frankie as he first wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and then began to detach the sensors on her scalp.

Bianca glanced across to David and Griffin, who were now looking up at Frankie's interruption.

"Um… I don't think they've finished." she said.

"Yes they have." said Frankie sharply, mostly for the benefit of David and Griffin. "I'm your doctor too remember. These guys just need reminding that you shouldn't overdo it and you are here as much to rest as to recover…"

Frankie pulled the last sensor from her brow and then began to remove the rest from her arms and legs. Bianca didn't fight him after that.

"Does she need the EEG?" Frankie asked, directing his questions to the other doctor's in the room for the first time.

"No." said Griffin, "That was just for the tests."

Griffin at least had the decency to look in embarrassed. David just looked annoyed.

"Good." said Frankie, switching off the machine and pulling the last two sensor's from Bianca's chest. "Lets go, shall we?"

Bianca nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her under the arms and eased her over to her wheelchair. She didn't even have the energy to get herself up from the medical bed.

"We can debrief when I get back." said Frankie, scowling at the other two doctors as he wheeled Bianca out of the door. "And maybe you can tell me what this was all in aid of?"

…

"We should have stopped." said Griffin guiltily, once they were alone.

Orpheus had worked! He'd got caught up in the excitement of discovery right along with David. It was almost like it was at the beginning when they were running the Orpheus experiments together. Since then Griffin hoped he had grown a conscious… where had it gone right now. Bianca had looked as white as a sheet as she left, how had he missed it? They had done too much.

David sniffed, his conscious didn't seemed to be pricking him in the same way as Griffin's. His focus as it always used to be was Orpheus and results.

"Well we have what we need for now…" he said, setting the computer up to print out the results. "But we need to get her started on the treatment as soon as possible."

Griffin looked hard at his colleague; he'd forgotten how callous David could be when he was on a mission.

"You still need her consent." Griffin reminded him.

"I'll get it." he said.

Griffin grabbed his arm.

"Just don't do anything stupid!" he warned. "Our first duty is do no harm."

David pulled his arm back dismissively and marched over to the printer.

"This will help her walk again! Where's the harm in that?!"

Griffin's mind took him back to Bianca's pale, exhausted features as Frankie wheeled her away.

"A lot." he said quietly. "If we lose our focus on the patient… then a lot."

…


	692. Chapter 692 : Family moment

Frankie made sure Bianca was comfortable in her room before getting Marissa and the kids from reception.

"Now she's had a long day." he warned them, "So you are going to have to make this a short visit."

"Understood." said Marissa, ushering the rest of her family before her.

Bianca sat up and grinned at the sight of all her family bundling in the door together.

"Hi guys," she said, opening her arms in welcome, awaiting a hug. "I missed you."

"It's only been a day." said Gabby as she climbed onto the bed for a cuddle.

"Well it feels like longer." said Bianca giving her youngest daughter a big kiss.

"So how was the boat?" Bianca then asked as AJ stepped up.

"It was awesome!" AJ exclaimed. "It's the best boat ever!"

"That's good to know." said Bianca with a grin.

"And it has a very special name now..." prompted Marissa.

"It does?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed AJ, turning a little shy. "I'm calling her Binks after you."

Bianca's grin got wider.

"Binks."

"Yeah!" said Marissa, going dewy eyes herself and ruffling her son's hair. "Isn't he a sweetheart."

"Mom!" complained AJ, ducking out of her reach, "Don't be silly."

"I'm very honoured AJ." said Bianca, giving him a hug instead.

Miranda was the last to come forward, mostly because she was struggling with a heavy looking shopping bag.

"Shall I take it the last little way?" Marissa asked, but Miranda looked determined.

"No, I've got it." she said.

She dropped the bag on the bed and it landed beside Gabby with a thump.

"What have you got in there?" Bianca asked intrigued.

"It's a present from Erica. She was there with Uncle Jack when he showed us the boat…"

"…and then we had cocoa with marshmallows…" interrupted Gabby, as she considered that the most important part of the day.

"How was my mom?" Bianca enquired, looking to Marissa for her answer.

"She was in good spirits." said Marissa, "She even took my arm as walked to quay."

Bianca raised her eyebrows in surprise at that. She then turned back to her daughter.

"That still doesn't tell me what you've got in your bag." she said reaching out to hug her eldest daughter now she was close enough.

"It's wedding magazines." Miranda said, pulling out a few to show her. "We thought while you were here you could look at them and it would help you plan it all. I want to help too." she added.

"Planning the wedding?" Bianca said, looking to Marissa again.

"I told them that we weren't going to rush… and that we were going to wait until you were well again…"

"But my mom wants to help?" asked Bianca cautiously.

"No, the kids want to help." clarified Marissa.

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" exclaimed Gabby happily, "And AJ is being mama's Best Boy…"

"Best man." corrected AJ.

Bianca gave him a grin.

"Good choice."

"And we found the perfect bridesmaids dresses!" exclaimed Gabby. "Pink and fluffy and you can wear them with fairy wings!"

"Fluffy?" asked Bianca with a frown.

"_Can we help?"_ Miranda asked, realising now that her mommy didn't look too keen.

Bianca took a deep breath.

"I just didn't realise it would all be happening so fast." she said, still smiling.

Despite her words, Marissa recognised the signs that despite her bravado and exuberant welcome. Bianca was clearly too tired for this kind of conversation.

"We can wait for another time." said Marissa. "Frankie told us you've had quite a long day today."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go just yet." insisted Bianca, sinking lower in the bed and getting comfy. Gabby clambered happily beside her and then Bianca patted the other side of the bed to encourage Miranda to sit with her too.

"I guess we could look at this bridesmaid's dress." said Bianca, looking across to Marissa to see if she approved. "And then I must see a picture of AJ's boat!" she added, not wanting the little boy to feel left out. "You did take a picture?"

AJ grinned at being remembered… and not just having to talk about dopey bridesmaids dresses… He clambered onto the end of the bed too.

"Oh yeah…" he said pulling his camera from his pocket. "I used my own camera and everything!"

"Okay." said Marissa, finally finding her moment to lean in over the heads of the kids and give her fiancée a kiss. "And then you are getting your rest. Everything else can wait until you're well."

…


	693. Chapter 693 : Planning for the future

David was walking along the hospital corridor after coming from a meeting with Frankie and Griffin. He and Dr Castillio had explained to Frankie about the situation with Bianca, but Frankie was still not very pleased with the way they had been treating their patient. David had to walk off his frustration. All of Frankie's points about giving Bianca time to recover from her illness after the kidnapping were valid. David had been there, he had seen the ordeal she had gone through. But what Frankie, and now it seems Griffin, were failing to grasp was that the deadline was closing in on him to release a successful Orpheus Serum. Two reporters had already called the house asking him for details of his involvement with the Lazarus drug… It wouldn't take much more digging for them to reveal the truth… and he had to have a working treatment to present to the world as soon as possible.

David's wanderings led him to the door to Bianca's room. It wasn't by accident; there were still a few tests to be carried out overnight…

He could hear a burst of childish laughter coming from beyond the door; Bianca's visitors were still with her.

"…No, we can't just have donuts at the reception." said Marissa, laughing too.

"Could you have a donut wedding cake?" AJ asked.

"I guess there is someone out there who could make one." said Bianca.

David pushed open the door to find Marissa, AJ, Gabby and Miranda all sat around Bianca in her hospital bed. The laughter dried up as soon as he appeared.

"Is it time to go?" Marissa asked sadly.

"I can give you a few more minutes." offered David.

Marissa turned to Bianca; she was smiling but still looking very pale.

"No." said Marissa turning to return Bianca a sad smile. "I need to get the kids fed and watered… but we'll be back in the morning."

She leant in and kissed Bianca on the lips briefly.

"You better be." Bianca sighed in return.

"But we haven't sorted out the wedding yet!" Gabby moaned as she wriggled her way off the edge of the bed.

"Well mommy said that wasn't going to happen today anyway." Miranda said hotly to her little sister.

"I tell you what." said Bianca, smiling up at Marissa as she stroke her oldest daughter's cheek. "Why don't you and Mamma 'Rissa plan what wedding we should have and I'll go along with whatever you want."

Marissa frowned.

"You can't mean that." she said. "This is something we should do together!"

"I just want to concentrate on getting well right now." said Bianca quietly. "And sooner it's planned the sooner we can get married… That's all I really want; to call you my wife."

"But I don't know what wedding you want, big and fancy… small and intimate?"

"I want whatever you want." said Bianca.

"Can I get the fluffy dress?" interjected Gabby.

"No." said Bianca and Marissa together.

"We'll find you something prettier." Marissa added.

"You had better take the magazines then," said Bianca handing them back to Miranda to put into her bag.

Marissa gave Bianca a reluctant smile.

"I'll put something together." she said finally. "But we going to make the finally decision together, okay?"

"Okay." said Bianca.

Bianca was swamped with goodbye hugs and kisses and then they waved goodbye to David as reluctantly left together. AJ's voice could be heard asking as they headed down the corridor,

"_Can_ you have donut Wedding cake?"

…

"So wedding plans?" David asked, now he and Bianca were finally alone.

"Yeah." said Bianca, her smile growing again, but then she remembered who she was talking to. "Should I have come to you first and asked your permission for Marissa's hand?"

"She's a grown woman." said David, patting Bianca warmly on the arm. "And I thoroughly approve of her decision."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So what are you doing here?" Bianca asked at last, already knowing the answer.

"We need to test your nervous system overnight."

Bianca's face fell.

"And what if I chose not to continue with the Orpheus treatment..?"

"You have to!" said David quickly. "It's working!"

"But I just want my life back."

"This with give you your life back!" David insisted. "If we continue you could be walking unaided… you could walk yourself down the aisle!"

Bianca blinked in surprise.

"You could make that happen?"

"Yes!" said David firmly. "Yes I can!"

The fanaticism of his certainty was lighting his eyes. He couldn't let Bianca just give up.

…


	694. Chapter 694 : Not what you need

**Just to let you know there will be no new chapter now until next Tuesday as I am off Trevor-sitting for my sister. Hope you can wait until next week.**

**...**

Scott's conscious was troubling him. He needed someone to talk to, so he wrapped Holly up and carried her through the snow to the Chandler mansion. If there was one person in the world who would know the right thing to do was his father.

Lucinda let him in and Scott wandered into the parlour to find a familiar face sat on the couch reading a newspaper. For just a second he thought it was his father, but then he noticed the suit and the lack of laughter lines around his cheeks.

"Uncle Adam." said Scott, lifting Holly into a more comfortable position on his hip. "I was looking for my dad."

"Oh." said Adam, folding his paper. "He's gone with Marion to Llanview."

Scott's face fell.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Not 'til late."

Adam noticed the troubled expression on his nephews face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Scott shook his head. Uncle Adam was the exact opposite to his twin brother; his was not a conscious to listen to.

Adam was got up from the couch and approached, before Scott could make his excuses and leave. Adam's focus was on the baby in Scott's arms.

"How is my little grand-niece?" He asked.

Scott turned to his daughter and realising the heat in the room began to undress her from her bulky snow-suit.

"She's doing great." said Scott. "She's very forgiving for the lack of my expertise."

"Children are a blessing." said Adam. "Have you applied for custody yet?"

"I'm sorry?" said Scott thrown by his uncle's question.

"Given your girlfriend's mental state don't you think it would be prudent to secure custody of your daughter? You aren't married, there is nothing legal binding you together. If she comes out of hospital a changed woman and wants nothing to do with you are you willing to let her just take the child from you?"

"That won't happen!" said Scott.

"Won't it?" said Adam, "The mother's wishes always come first. I know that to my cost."

"You manipulated anything and everything to keep you children."

Adam sniffed,

"Because I had no choice. Family comes firsts – that is the Chandler rule."

"Not 'money comes first'?" Scott asked, half-jokingly.

Adam took the jibe in good humour.

"Money is what keeps the family together."

Scott laughed out loud at that.

"Now I'm not sure that's true."

Adam laughed too.

"You may be right…" said Adam. "But I'm not wrong about family. If you don't protect your rights now as Holly's father then you risk losing her in the future."

Adam patted his arm as he exited the room,

"Think about it."

Scott was left stunned. He had come here for advice to solve his problem with his attraction to Cara… and now his Uncle had left him with even more to worry about.

…


	695. Chapter 695 : the answer is no

**I'm back... just about! There may be further disruption to chapters this week as my life has suddenly got very interesting and I'm not sure how many evenings I shall have free... but we shall see.**

**SPOIILERS- this week - David seeks answers, Marissa seeks a helper, Scott seeks a friend and the press seek a story**

...

David was still waiting expectantly for Bianca's answer.

Bianca was considering his question about continuing the Orpheus treatment but she knew the answer was no. He could promise her a full cure but it wasn't what she wanted. Bianca was in hospital now to recover the after effects of her abduction. She was willing to wait until she was a hundred per cent fit and well before she went home but that was all. She didn't want there to be any more risks of relapses or accidents or any other medical mishap that would once more disrupte her life. This time she had sworn to herself she wasn't going to rest until she was fully recovered… but going back to Orpheus would be a step back. Every time she had agreed to take David's treatment she ended up in hospital longer than promised, sicker than she should be and left with even more to recover from.

"No." said Bianca quietly. "I can't do it."

"Bianca…" David exclaimed. "I don't think you understand how important this is."

"David." said Bianca, a little more firmly. "I can't be stuck with another needle. I'm so full of holes already… I want to recover… I want to get my strength back… And then I want to go home and get married."

"But I need you." said David. "I need to understand what has happened, why my drug seems to be working now…"

"Then you will have to find someone else."

"There is no one else." said David.

Bianca's stare turned hard.

"Then you'll have to keep looking… I'm not going to be your guinea pig any more. I just want my life back..."

"Bianca!" begged David.

Bianca's expression grew sharper.

"I said no... You can do your test if it helps while I'm here but I won't take your treatment... I just won't!"  
>...<p> 


	696. Chapter 696 : not ready yet

**Story I missed a day, double shifts cut into my writing time so posts are now going to be every other day for the next two weeks and then my life should be returning to normal...**

**...**

Marissa stopped off at _Krystal's_ on the way home from the hospital. The kids were hungry and Marissa was hoping for a chance to speak to her mom. Unfortunately Krystal was out for the night and Camilla was minding the bistro.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Camilla, warmly welcoming them in and leading the family to a table. The Bistro was quite quiet this evening and Marissa was glad of the peace.

"Do you need a menu or do you know what you want?" she asked once they were settled.

The kids all grinned widely.

"They know what they want." said Marissa, "One kid's pizza, two kid's burgers, one chicken salad for me and then three sodas and a coffee…"

"Coming right up." said Camilla.

Gabby was fidgeting in her seat.

"Can I look at my pretty dress again?" she asked, reaching for Miranda's bag of wedding magazines.

"Not at the table!" warned Marissa. She was hoping talk of the wedding would subside now they were in the resturant. What she really wanted was a chance to digest the fact that she would be planning the wedding without Bianca... She wanted it all to be perfect but had no real clue where to start. The kids enthusiasm, though wonderful to see, wasn't helping her think.

"Mom?" AJ asked.

"Yes buddy?"

"When are Binks and you getting married?"

"I don't know." said Marissa. "When she's well, I guess. It will take a while to organise… February maybe..?"

"February." said Miranda thoughtfully. "On Valentine's day?"

Marissa blinked.

"Valentine's day… It might be hard to book but it would be nice." she said.

"What would be nice?"

The question came from behind Marissa and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kendal grinning down at her.

"Mama's planning her wedding." explained Gabby.

"They're going to get married on Valentine's day!" Miranda gushed.

"Nothing is decided yet!" exclaimed Marissa, putting a stop to the excitement. She wasn't enjoying the pressure.

Kendal's hands rubbed Marissa comfortingly on the shoulder.

"You only proposed yesterday, you don't have to get it all organised at once!"

"Try telling my advisors that." said Marissa, referring to the three eager kids at her table.

"I've already found my dress!" boasted Gabby.

"No you haven't!" snapped Miranda. "Mom said no!"

"Hey, hey…" warned Marissa not sure where Miranda's grumpiness had come from. "What do you say for right now we don't talk about the wedding and instead talk about Christmas?"

"But we want to talk about the wedding." said Gabby.

Miranda shushed her sister again.

"I'm guessing everyone is a little overtired after all the excitement of yesterday." observed Kendal quietly in Marissa's ear.

"You might be right."

Luckily Camilla chose that moment to arrive with the beginning of their order.

"Quieten down guys." said Marissa, before the argument could brew between Miranda and Gabby. "Our dinner's arrived."

"I'll leave you to it." said Kendal, stopping to kiss Gabby and Miranda on the cheek once they had calmed down. "I've got a chilli to pick up before I have my own revolution back home."

She gave Marissa one last smile.

"If you need to talk about anything just call."

"Thank you." said Marissa, before getting the kids to focus on eating their meal. "I will definitely take you up on that offer!"

…


	697. Chapter 697 : Further research

When Marissa got the kids home and tucked up in bed she wandered back into the study with Miranda's bag of Wedding magazines. As much as she hoped dinner out would be a distraction, the wedding was all the kids could talk about. She was going to have to start researching the options so she could have an answer for the kids the next time they asked.

The first question was the date. As romantic as the idea of getting married on Valentine 's Day sounded, something in Marissa's gut told her it wasn't a good idea. Something else had happened on that day in Bianca's past but she couldn't remember what. She got the diary out and checked birthdays but it wasn't anything like that.

So Marissa decided instead to find the dresses, but even there she was coming unstuck. This wasn't a first wedding for either of them so should they look at traditional white or choose something more colourful? Should it be a big grand ceremony or a small private affair with only family present?

There was a knock on the door just as Marissa circled one of the two brides maids dresses she'd found which she liked better than the fluffy creation Gabby had become attached to. Marissa was glad of the distraction.

"There you are." said Reese, peering round the door. "I was wondering where everyone had gone."

"Did you have a nice evening with Maggie?"

"I did." said Reese. But then she noticed the wedding magazines spread out on the table. "Are you researching the wedding already?" she asked.

"Peer pressure… of should that be kid pressure. Bianca has given me the job of organising the big day while she's in hospital. The kids are full of questions and I'm not sure where to start… You've married Bianca once. What was your big day like, if it isn't too awkward for me to ask? What would you recommend?"

"I married her twice." corrected Reese. "First time it was huge grand affair, beautiful white dresses and bouquets of red roses… We wrote our own vows… We went all out! But by then I'd already screwed up with a drunken kiss with my brother-in-law to be and Bianca annulled the marriage a few days after the wedding. The second time it was the smallest kind of ceremony you could have. We didn't even buy any special outfits. It was a couple of witnesses and a brief ceremony. So I would say somewhere in between would be perfect so that it doesn't remind her of me."

"This must be a little uncomfortable for you now though, right?" Marissa asked, seeing the whole thing from Reese's perspective.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually. Bianca's too amazing a woman to stay single forever… And I like you two together… You have the ex-wife's approval."

"Thanks." said Marissa.

Just then her cell phone buzzed, Marissa had received a text.

"Look I'll leave you to it." said Reese. "I just wanted to let you know I was back."

"Thanks." said Marissa again, distracted with the thought that whatever wedding she chose it wasn't to remind Bianca of Reese. Marissa checked her text, it was from Kendal.

*Marissa. I couldn't say in front of kids. Don't get married on Valentine's Day, it was the day Bianca married Reese. Not recommended. Good night. Kendal xx*

Marissa blinked as she read the message and then laughed out loud. So that was why Valentine's Day felt like a bad idea! A March wedding it was then.

…

**I managed to write despite everything (Who needs sleep?). Thanks Guest for your comment that inspired this chapter… I'd gone through a similar process as Marissa before getting your review.**


	698. Chapter 698 : Finding reason

Early next morning David got to hospital so he could check on the results of Bianca's overnight testing. A nurse had been taking readings every two hours. If Bianca wasn't going to go through with further treatment (and David hadn't ruled out the possibility of persuading her further) he was going to get all the data he could from her.

…

Frankie burst into David's office a few hours later. He was dressed in a tracksuit rather than his usual doctor's coat and looked less than pleased.

"I thought when we spoke last night we'd agreed Bianca was to be given time to rest and recover and then you give orders for a nurse to take obs every two hours!"

David looked up from his computer at the angry young man.

Frankie opened his mouth to make another gruff statement but then closed it again, shaking his head in annoyance.

"…I was going to ask if you were some kind of sadist and then I remembered who I was talking to…" he muttered.

"Assessing how the Orpheus serum has affected her body is an important part of Bianca's recovery." David countered.

Frankie stepped up and leaned over David's desk.

"Not when it compromises something as vital as her physical recover. We were supposed to start her Physiotherapy assessment this morning but Bianca is now so exhausted I've had to postpone for another day. We are talking about a woman's ability to walk here… The muscle damage from that infection is certainly going to compromise her already limited leg movement and the sooner we start the sooner we know what there is to save!"

"I'm sorry." said David, but his mind was still focused on the importance of his serum, "But if she would only let me treat her with _Orpheus_ then that wouldn't be an issue."

"That is a load of crock… This isn't about your magic cure; this is about giving the patient what she needs. If you want to focus on testing haven't you already got enough people walking around already cured… Dixie, Stuart, Erica… wouldn't one of those be a better candidate? Why this obsession with Bianca?"

"Because they weren't treated in hospital! The records won't hold up to critical examination!"

"But shouldn't they give you more idea of why your formula doesn't always work? One lone patient isn't going to be enough for serious medical review either, even with all the most detailed notes you could gather."

David stared back at Frankie and didn't answer.

Realising he wasn't getting through to his colleague, Frankie pushed himself back off the desk. Before he left he made one last statement.

"Just leave Bianca alone. Give her time at least to recover from her months of abuse... If you care about her as you once claimed, give her time."

Frankie stormed out as abruptly as he came.

David was left blinking in his wake… something in Frankie's words had sparked an idea in David's head. Why did it work on some patients and not others? Maybe it would help him understand Bianca's reaction to his formula by going back over his old cases?

…


	699. Chapter 699 : Life goes on

**Happy Monday!**

**SPOILERS - this week - David makes a break through, Scott visit's Madison and Erica discovers the joys of being a grandmother.**

**...**

Time passed in Pine Valley and New Year came and went without incident.

Scott received an invitation to visit Madison in New Oak Haven now her solitary confinement had been lifted. Realising that Madison might be well enough to come home soon, Adam's question about Scott's guardianship of his daughter sprang to mind. Scott wondered whether he should do something to make his position as Holly's father more official.

Erica's publicist was receiving calls daily from talk shows, national and international press agencies all wanting an exclusive on her miraculous return from the dead. She selected a few prominent shows to appear on but kept the publicity to minimum, doing enough to quash the rumours that her disappearance was just a publicity stunt for the new film. She wasn't going to let herself be drawn into the spotlight again. For possibly the first time in her life, Erica had learnt the lesson, that fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. She was also trying to keep her distance from _Erica II_ despite the critical acclaim the film had garnered.

Marissa went back to work at Chandler. It was not the same as working for Caleb. She missed the camaraderie of the old office; she had a lot of new faces to get to know in the Law department. At least Adam Chandler was letting her focus on her passion, corporate law, and not trying to groom her into the next inheritor of the Chandler legacy; for the moment anyway. She was glad of the distraction; work gave her less time to worry about Bianca who was still recovering in hospital.

…

"Hey sis!" came a call from the door.

Bianca looked up from her magazine to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey yourself." said Bianca.

"As Marissa is working late tonight she asked to do the honours and visit…"

"Well it good to see you." said Bianca with a smile.

Kendal was pleased to see her sister looking so much healthier. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she was much perkier than she had been at Christmas.

Kendal took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"So do you have a date yet for when they are letting you out?"

"Not for a while yet." said Bianca with a sigh. She patted her left leg. "Frankie is worried about my ankle. It's been a problem area for a while but the damage to my calf left by the infection has shortened the tendons, I'll need surgery or I'll never be able to put my foot flat… which will affect my balance… which will affect my ability to walk… so…"

"More surgery?"

"Frankie assures me it's the last. I might be home in a month. Just so long as David doesn't suddenly decide I need more tests."

"In time for Valentine's Day?" Kendal asked.

"Maybe? Now enough about me and my depressing hospital confinement… how are you? How is mom? How are the kids?"

"I'm great. Fusion Christmas sales went beyond our projected estimate so business is booming once more… Mom is caught up in the publicity of your return but she's also trying hard to keep her promise and focus on the family… Uncle Jack and I have managed to persuade her to focus her energy on the grandkids though and give you and a little space. She's actually picking Miranda and Spike up from dance class tonight while Jackson's taking AJ on his yacht. Then everyone, Reggie included, is coming to mine for dinner tonight. "

"Spike's dancing?" asked Bianca in surprise.

"He is." said Kendal. She laughed. "I'm not sure where he's got it from but he asked to join Miranda's Jazz group and he loves it! What he really wants to learn is tap dancing. Thanks to Griffin's classic movie collection he developed a bit of an obsession with Fred Astaire… he can't keep still. Unfortunately there aren't any tap groups in the area. Mom said if we don't find anything soon she'll give him private lessons."

"Well not many people have a mother who has a resume that includes show girl…

"…or talk show host…" said Kendal joining in the game.

"… or model…"

"… or film star…"

"… or entrepreneur…"

"… or lifestyle guru…"

"… or author…"

Kendal chuckled.

"…or force to be reckoned with…"

Bianca laughed too.

"There is only one Erica Kane!"

"Thank god." finished Kendal with a hearty laugh.

Once the two sisters had regained some composure Bianca asked.

"You didn't get to Ian when you were talking about your kids?" asked Bianca. "How is your little tearaway?"

"I think Ian had finally discovered his softer side. Having a baby around is teaching him to be careful. Charlie is toddling now and Ian follows behind making sure he doesn't fall over or bump into things. It's cute."

"Looks like having Griffin and Cara around is doing your whole family good!"

"It does." said Kendal giving Bianca a warm smile.

Kendal looked down to her lap and the bag that she had brought in with her.

"I almost forgot." she said passing the bag to her sister. "Marissa has promised to bring the whole family tomorrow but these will have to tie you over until then."

"Ah… goody." said Bianca with a grin. "It wouldn't be a hospital visit without get-better pictures!"

…


	700. Chapter 700 : Dance Class

**How did we get to the 700****th**** chapter?**

**To celebrate we have a little musical number… not sure how well it translates to the written word though but I've done my best.**

…

When Erica went to collect Miranda and Spike from their after school dance class she had been a little sceptical; especially when it came to Spike wanting to be a dancer. She thought it was just an excuse for Kendal and Jackson to steer her away from the place she should be, by Bianca's bedside.

She arrived early so she could take a seat at the back of the class and watch the dancers. She was quickly in her element enjoying the scene. Miranda was a good dancer, but Spike… The look of sheer joy on Spike's face as he followed the teacher's dance moves was wonderful to see. He clearly loved it. Unlike most of the girls there (and they were all girls there) he had rhythm and was focused, as if there was nothing else in the room except the dance.

…

"What did you think Erica?" Miranda asked as she climbed into the back of the limousine with her cousin.

"I thought you were both excellent." said Erica. "I really did."

"They put me in Miranda's group." said Spike proudly. "I should have been in Beginners but Miss said I was good enough to be with Miranda!"

"I saw." said Erica. "But you've had no luck finding tap dancing lessons."

Spike shook his head.

"Miss does ballet too but I want to dance like 'Astaire'!"

"A stair?" said Miranda confused.

"Fred Astaire." explained Spike. "He's a dancer from the black and white movie days; from very long ago." He then turned to Erica who had been smiling warmly at the boy's eagerness. "Did you know him, Erica, in your showbiz days?" he asked innocently.

Erica's grin got a little tighter.

"No… no I didn't." she said quickly. "But I was a dancer myself in my youth, I don't know if your mother told you. If you like, Spike, I could teach you what remember about tap."

"Yes please." he exclaimed his already wide grin brightening more.

…

Erica had arranged for the dance lesson to take place in her apartment. She dusted off her old tap shoes, and pulled on her pink leotard and leg warmers which hadn't really seen the light of day since the eighties.

Jackson kissed her cheek after watching her practice steps she hadn't dance for years.

"You look amazing." he said. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"You did. But I love to hear it."

Jackson kissed her again, on the lips this time.

"Well I love you… Now I've got to go; got to get to the office. You have fun with your grandson."

"I will." said Erica, trying not to wince at the 'G' word.

…

Spike arrived dressed in his dance clothes, his brand new tap shoes clutched lovingly in his hands . When he had fastened his laces and helped Erica clear a space on the floor behind the couch the lessons could begin.

"We'll start with the first basic step." Erica said, "Now watch me. Heel, toe… Swap foot… heel, toe… Swap foot…"

Spike copied her moves and his feet were soon tap-tap-(_pause)_-tap-tapping along with her.

"Now we speed it up." said Erica pleased to see how quickly Spike was picking it up. "Hop from one foot to the next almost like skipping."

They sped up, Spike keeping up with his grandmother.

Erica was so impressed with Spike she moved the lesson on to more complicated moves; travelling, full-turns; half-turns and quarter-turns; back step… Spike took it all in.

In the end of the session Erica decided to have a little fun.

"Okay Spike," she said, "What do you say we turn everything we just learned into a little dance routine."

"Yeah." cried Spike, doing a little shuffle on the spot in his excitement.

Erica went to the stereo and selected 'Putting on the Ritz…"

"Now follow me." she said, "First three basic steps… now quarter-turn… three basic steps and back step… now travel forward…"

Spike laughed happily as he followed in the dance.

"Full turn and back step… half turn and … travel…"

Kendal chose that moment to arrive to collect her son. She grinned in delight at the sight of Spike and Erica dancing across the floor in perfect unison.

When the dance was over she applauded, shouting,

"Bravo… Bravo… encore..! If I had flowers I'd throw them…"

Spike grinned proudly at his mom and did a little bow.

Then he paused and his face fell.

"Is it time to go home." he said.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well carry on next week." said Erica, giving him a hug. She was a little out of breath. "I'm not as young as I was. You keep practicing at home though."

"Come on Spikey." said Kendal picking up her son's sneakers and handing them to him. "Change your shoes and then say a proper thank you Erica."

Spike carried his shoes over to the couch to change.

"So how was it?" Kendal asked her mom.

Erica smiled and shook her head in amazement.

"I think my grandson is a dancing genius." she said proudly. "We are going to have to get him a proper dance instructor and soon!"

Kendal raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Her mom had just used the word grandson without flinching.

…


	701. Chapter 701 Scott's next step

Scott stood in front of the door waiting to be beeped through. He could see a smiling Dr Stanhope waiting on the other side. He had come to Oak Haven to visit his girlfriend.

"Scott, so great to see you again." said Dr Stanhope, shaking his hand enthusiastically as he stepped through the door.

Scott was led through to the recreation room where he had seen Madison on his last visit.

"Now as I warned you before, Madison still has a way to come but she is now successfully medicating herself with minimal monitoring by staff. If she can keep to her current regime for two more weeks and has no relapse, then she will be ready to come home.

"Two weeks?" asked Scott. "Will she be safe around the baby?"

"She will need supervision, and we will offer at-home support of course but the medication she's on successfully controls her psychosis. She'll be fine around Holly. She been asking about her, I hope you brought pictures…"

As Dr Stanhope spoke there was a click and the other door to the room opened and Madison stepped in.

Unlike the frail unfocused woman that Scott had seen on his last visit Madison was bright and alert. She looked at him and smiled.

"Scott… oh Scott!" she gasped rushing over to hug him. "Scott I'm so sorry!"

Scott returned the hug, shocked by the change.

"Madison you're you!"

"Almost." she said, stepping back and shaking her head. "How's… Holly? Is she okay?"

"She perfect." said Scott still astounded at Madison's transformation. "Um…" he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I brought pictures from Christmas if you want to see them."

Madison's smile got wider.

"Yes please."

Scott played a video he had made on his cell phone of Holly encountering her first Christmas present. She sat wide eyed and amazed, not sure what to do about the box wrapped in bright coloured wrapping paper. It was the cutest scene ever.

Madison gasped.

"She's so big!" she exclaimed. "I had idea… She looks so healthy!"

"She is." said Scott. "She's becoming a handful but she's still daddy's incredible little girl."

"_Our_ little girl." said Madison, leaning against Scott's side and warmly squeezing his hand.

Scott flinched, her words stung. He had no idea the person he would find here today. He was not expecting Madison to have gotten herself together so quickly. All he could feel now was guilt. If Madison was well then they would be a family again like they always should have been and he had betrayed her for nothing…

"Do you have any more pictures?" Madison asked, breaking his dark thoughts.

"Sure." said Scott, flicking back into his phone to find the photos taken at Marissa and Bianca's Christmas party.

…

When their twenty minutes were up, Madison was escorted from the room and Dr Stanhope patted Scott warmly on the back as he led him back to the security door.

"You got here on a good day." he said, "You can see now that hope is possible. She still has a long way to go. We have good days and bad but the good days are becoming more numerous and right now that's all we can hope for. Don't worry son, soon you will have your family back together. She just needs time."

Scott nodded, thanking the doctor for his hard work. He left the hospital in a daze, still no clearer about what he should do next. He was worried about his future and Holly. He still wasn't convinced that Madison wasn't a threat to his baby girl. He realised he had no choice. He needed to talk to a lawyer. Fortunately one of his best friends was supremely qualified.

Scott pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled.

"Hey Marissa. Do have time for a talk?"

…


	702. Chapter 702 : Relieving the boredom

Bianca let out a deep sigh and put her magazine to one side. After Kendal's brief visit she was left with the boredom of her hospital bed. She had been stuck in the same dull beige room for what felt like forever. Unlike before, they wouldn't let her pin her get-better pictures on the walls to brighten up the place, instead she had to keep her family's drawings hidden away in inside a folio that she kept beside the bed.

Only right now they weren't doing her much good.

Bianca turned to glance at the clock on the wall and was disappointed to see there was another hour before the nurse would come with the last of her daily medication and turn out the lights.

She toyed with the idea of switching on the television but there was never anything on. She could call home and see how the kids were? Only it was Gabby's bedtime and if she called now and talked to Miranda and AJ, Gabby would only be jealous that she missed it. Besides she had only just talked to kids before they had dinner...

Bianca sighed again. She was bored and lonesome and looking for a way to pass the time. She poked hard at her left thigh to enjoy the new sensation that she could now feel. David's Orpheus serum really had healed the rift in her nervous system that had been blocking her pain receptors. Her leg might not be much good for anything else but at least she could feel pain of a sort. Frankie had been making part of her physio-exercises, training her brain to recognise the sensations so that it no longer felt like they were coming from outside her body. If she could now feel pain that would mean she was no longer in danger of developing any more hideous sores from an ill-fitting brace or developing a septic toenail after stubbing her toe. In a way just that was going to transform her life.

Frankie had also been concentrating on developing her upper body strength ready for after the surgery on her tendons. Ready for when she would be getting back on her feet properly for the first time. She had been pretty much confined to bed once the shortening of her tendons had been revealed. She was looking forward to the chance of walking again. Bianca flexed her new biceps briefly and rolled her shoulders and then collapsed back into her pillow.

She was so frustratingly bored.

Bianca stared up at the ceiling praying for some intervention to help her survive this last lonely hour.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Bianca called dourly, expecting a nurse doing her hourly checks.

Instead she saw the face of a grinning red-head looking in at her.

Bianca sat up quickly and smiled.

"Marissa! Kendal said you were working late?!"

"I was." said Marissa stepping into the room. "But Reggie's got the kids and… I couldn't bear to go home without seeing you."

She hurried close and kissed Bianca softly on the cheek.

"I miss you when I don't see you." she added.

"I miss you too." said Bianca, pulling her fiancé down to sit beside her on the bed; ignoring the fact that they had spoken just that morning.

They held hands and gazed at each other for a moment before bending close again for a proper kiss.

They stayed for an intimate moment with their head's close together. This was the first time in a long time they had truly found themselves alone. Usually the kids came with Marissa on the hospital visit. Now it was just the two of them.

Bianca smiled widely.

"So dare I ask about the wedding plans?" she asked coyly.

Marissa's grin widened too and she sat back slightly, keen to pass on her news.

"You may." she said. "I've finally found the perfect location; out of town but not too far away. They have a few dates available in March; so whenever you're ready to come home…"

"Do I get any clues as to where it will be?"

"Just somewhere special." said Marissa cryptically. Unable to help herself she leaned in to steal another taste of Bianca's sweet mouth. "You will approve."

Bianca sighed at the kiss.

"I'm sure I will." she said. "And has Gabby forgiven you for not picking the fluffy bridesmaids dresses."

"She has, but only when I told her she could have the dress in pink."

"Good." said Bianca. "And when do we get to decide on our dresses."

"When you are out of here and home. Then we can go dress shopping together."

"Isn't it unlucky to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

Marissa squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry to say that once you are out of this hospital bed I am never going to let you out of my sight again."

Bianca grinned again.

"That might make your work quite interesting."

"I don't care." said Marissa defiantly. "I am not losing you again!"

"I promise you won't," said Bianca just as firmly, "Mrs Tasker-Montgomery-to-be… But you also can't keep be wrapped in a bubble…"

"I can try."

"If I swear, here and now, that I will stay away from dangerous men, never get myself into any nasty scrapes or injure myself through stubbornness or stupidity, would you give me a little slack?"

Marissa looked sceptical.

"Only if that were a promise you could keep."

"I promise to do my best!" said Bianca with a hopeful smirk.

Marissa sighed and kissed her again.

"God, I just want you home!"

"And I just want to be home." replied Bianca. She played with Marissa's hands briefly, entangling their fingers and admiring the rings shining on their finger. "Not long now." she whispered.

"No." replied Marissa. "Not long now…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bianca asked. She had noticed as soon as Marissa arrived that she was holding something in. As she had now ruled out their wedding and the kids she was at a loss to what it might be.

"There is nothing wrong." said Marissa her smile a little too tight.

Bianca tipped her head and starred at Marissa not believing her for a moment.

Marissa sighed.

"I had a call from Scott." she said resignedly. "He wants to speak to me in a "professional capacity"… I'm just worried what it's about."

"Do you have an educated guess?"

Marissa pulled a face.

"If it's about Madison I don't want to think about it."

Bianca sighed too at Marissa's now downturned expression.

"Hey." she said, "It can't be that bad."

Marissa smiled and shook her head, not knowing how to describe to her fiancé how cautious and evasive Scott had been on the phone asking for the meeting.

"We shall see." she said. She sniffed and licked her lips. "Can we change the subject to you and your surgery?"

Bianca laughed,

"I'd rather not."

"So what do we do?" Marissa asked.

Bianca reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Do we have to talk at all?" she asked, leaning in and brushing the tip of her nose against Marissa's.

Marissa couldn't argue with that; she just closed the gap with a brief kiss.

"How long have we got?"

Bianca returned a longer lingering kiss.

"Until the nurse comes and throws you out..." she said, a hopeful lilt in her voice. "I haven't had you all to myself in a long, long time…"

…


	703. Chapter 703 : David's Breakthrough

**Happy Monday everyone... my life should now be returning to normal (hurray!) so regular daily chapters can renew.**

**Thanks for the reviews as always.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - The kids plan their wedding present, Scott makes a confession and David makes a discovery**

**...**

The following morning Bianca prepared herself for surgery. Marissa had dropped by before work with the kids to wish her love and luck. Erica and Jackson were going to be visiting afterwards. She wasn't in danger of being lonely today.

…

Frankie entered with David Hayward just before one o'clock. David had elected to do the surgery. He had been the last doctor to operate on her calf and was the best qualified to know what they would find under the mass of scar tissue.

"Did you have a good night?" David asked as he picked up her medical file.

"I had an excellent night." said Bianca straightening up and smiling.

Frankie smiled too.

"…Yes I heard about your late night visitor." he said.

Bianca's cheeks pinked slightly and she coughed to hide her embarrassment.

"Marissa just needed to talk." she said innocently.

Frankie nodded but he wore a knowing smile.

"Well I'll have you home soon." said David kindly before stepping to one side to let the orderlies in with the trolley that would be taking Bianca to the operating room.

Bianca however held David's gaze.

"Just promise me that you won't dose me with your serum while I'm under."

"I wouldn't." David protested.

Frankie patted his arm.

"I wouldn't let him." the younger doctor added. "Trust me Bianca you are the best hands."

…

David scrubbed up for surgery but his mind was elsewhere. He had been working hard over the last weeks to solve the problems with his Orpheus serum. He had taken Frankie's advice and gotten copies of his original research back from the Mexican authorities. Going back over the records of his old patients he was still struggling to find the pattern.

"Are you ready?" Frankie asked lifting him from his thoughts.

"I am." he said

David followed Frankie through to the operating room. Bianca was unconscious, lying face down on the bed her left leg exposed.

David felt her way down her calf, familiarising himself with the tendons and muscles under the skin and how the scar tissue had distorted them.

Looking at the rough scaring left by his makeshift surgery David's thoughts went back to just how ill Bianca all those weeks ago and the infection he'd been forced to cut out of her. When he'd then been made to inject the Orpheus serum into her spine he'd been so worried it would kill her in her weakened state; instead it seemed to have worked the miracle he always knew it would...

David paused he scalpel inches from the first incision.

…_Her weakened state…_

David had great success with his Orpheus treatment at the start but he began his experiments on the near dead. With the exception of Leora his 'patients' had always been barely viable and it had always been a fight to bring them back from the brink. He'd succeeded each time. Bringing Greenlee back with her body shattered from the crash, bringing Dixie back after her internal organs had been shut down by poison; even while he was treating Erica's nerve damage she had been recovering from organ failure.

Could it be that Orpheus only work when his patient's body was fighting another ailment?

David's mind quickly went through Bianca's recover and failures. When he had first treated her paralysis she had been recovering from a gunshot wound but the biggest change happened after the physical shock of falling out of bed… Her next treatment had been to restore the degrading nerves on her left side, Globonox's tampering with his drugs had caused him to poison his patient and then Ricky's attempt at murder had so nearly succeeded. Bianca had a lot to recover from that time too and she did, but she was in such a rush to get home she wouldn't let him finish the treatment… And this time… this time she had been starved and delirious with fever and suddenly sensation in her paralysed leg had returned…

David had always believed that a healthy patient would respond better to his formula, could it really be that the opposite was true?

"…_David… DAVID!"_

David became aware of Frankie calling his name.

"Yes." he said returning his focus to the scalpel in his hand.

"David, are you alright? You zoned out there for a moment."

"I was just planning the incision." he said, bluffing his way through his distracted thoughts.

He made the first cut.

If that was true and Orpheus only worked on the sick then it might be already too late for Bianca, he might already be too late to save her leg. David looked up briefly at Bianca's unconscious form. She was so much fitter and healthier now. Once she had recovered from this minor surgery she could go home to her family. Her leg was always going to be damaged; there was no rescuing it now. If he was right about his theory she was now too healthy for his serum to work.

David got on with Bianca's surgery. He tried to keep his focus but all the while his mind was busy with the thought that he might have solved the problem with Orpheus after all. If he went back over he notes he would probably have enough evidence to prove it.

For Orpheus to work you had to be sick already?

…


	704. Chapter 704 : Professional Capacity

Marissa checked her watch before walking into Krystal's. She was running a little late. Scott was there ahead of her, sitting in one of the corner booths.

"Sorry… traffic." she said as an apology before sliding onto the bench opposite.

"I'm just glad you made it." said Scott, licking his lips pensively.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Scott looked around for a waitress.

"Do you want to get a coffee first?" he asked.

Marissa just tapped her fingers on the table.

"No, I just want you to tell me what this is about." she said bluntly. "It worries me when friends want to talk to me in a professional capacity."

Scott sighed and turned back to Marissa, looking her in the eye for the first time since she arrived.

"I need advice on what to do about Holly."

"Holly?" said Marissa slowly.

"I want full custody." said Scott, "And I want to get it sorted before Madison is out of the hospital."

Marissa frowned.

"You're already her father." said Marissa.

"Yeah, but Madison and I aren't married and Adam said…"

"Adam?!" exclaimed Marissa. "Since when do you listen to Adam?"

"He made a good point." said Scott. "If thing don't work out between Madison and me, as the mother she will get priority… But she's my little girl. I've been looking after her these past months!"

"Is it likely not to work out?" Marissa asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." said Scott quickly but looking too guilty for her to believe him.

"Are you worried that Madison won't recover from her mental illness? Is that what you're concerned about; Holly's safety?"

"That too." said Scott. "Dr Stanhope said she might be well enough to come home in just a few weeks but I can't…"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and look pleadingly at Marissa.

"Scott?"

Scott looked truly pained when he spoke his next words.

"I can't look after a mentally ill woman and a baby and run a business… and I don't want to!"

"But you love her!" exclaimed Marissa but on reading his expression she lost her certainty, "Don't you?"

"I did… or I thought I did." said Scott. He leant forward to emphasise his point. "But this isn't what I signed up for."

"Madison doesn't have anyone else." said Marissa, shocked that her good friend could just abandon someone he was supposed to be in love with. "When I started dating Bianca do you think I was ready for this last year or so of heart break..? You have to believe it will get better! You plan for the good times ahead!"

Scott sat back.

"But I don't see a future with Madison, I see my future with Holly. Will you help me?"

Marissa shook her head.

"I can't believe that you could be like this!" she exclaimed.

Scott met her disappointed gaze.

"How is this any different than you and JR?"

Marissa was so shocked by the question she actually gasped.

"JR… You are taking JR's side! Surly that only shows how wrong this is!"

"No." said Scott trying badly to make his point. "JR was ill and you left him to his illness. You ran off to be with Bianca! It's no different."

"It's so very different." said Marissa. "When I left JR I had no idea how ill he was… and I tried to help him only he wouldn't let me and I got to the realisation that my trying to help was just making worse. I didn't want to just abandon him to his drinking - he didn't give me any choice."

Something in Scott's words sparked another shocking thought.

"Is there someone else?" Marissa asked.

"Sorry?" asked Scott, this time it was his turn to be surprised by a question.

"You made the point that I left JR to be someone else… Is there someone else?"

Scott didn't answer. That guilty silence was as good as an answer to Marissa.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"No one." said Scott quietly.

Marissa gave him hard look.

"I don't believe you. I thought you were better than this."

"Okay." said Scott backing down. "There is someone I love more than Madison."

"Who?"

"Holly!" said Scott firmly. "I love my daughter and I don't want to lose her! Will you help me or not?"

…


	705. Chapter 705 : Sleepy

Bianca licked dry lips and opened her eyes as the effects of the anaesthetic wore off.

"Hi sweetheart. Welcome back." said a warm male voice.

"Uncle Jack." Bianca sighed without looking.

Bianca then felt a warm hand touching her own.

"How are you feeling?"

Bianca recognised this new voice as her mother's and this time she turned her head.

"Hi mom… I'm sleepy." she replied.

Erica grinned at the cuteness of her daughter's dreamy expression.

"So I see." she said.

Bianca then turned and looked down at the blankets covering her legs.

"How is..?" she began to ask.

"David said the operation was successful."

"Can I see?"

"Of course." said another male voice, and there was David watching over her from the foot of the bed. He'd clearly been there all the time as well but, only half awake, she hadn't noticed him. He reached down and pulled aside the blankets.

Her leg looked redder than she remembered it and there was a new short brace fixed below her knee.

"That's to keep the muscle stretched in place." David explained. "You'll be like that for a few weeks at least. We'll see how quickly the healing process is."

"I know. I remember what you told me." said Bianca. "I just wanted to see what I was feeling."

"Feeling?" Erica asked starting in alarm.

"I feel a sort of throb at the back of my...leg bit… It's not too painful." said Bianca in a still groggy voice.

"I think the feeling part was what your mother was reacting to." said Jackson putting a hand on Erica's shoulder.

Bianca turned and smiled a sleepy smile at her mother.

"Orpheus has... um…" Bianca's lethargic mind couldn't find the words so she tried again. "My leg's still not…um… still there… but I feel what hurts… sort of."

"We'll check your pain medication." said David reaching to check on the drip that led to her arm. "We don't want you uncomfortable. Now I know you're still sleepy but I do need to check your movement… can you try and wiggle your toes for me."

"I can try to wiggle my toes." Bianca echoed.

She concentrated and her toes gave a little twitch.

"Good. That's good enough for now; motor control still present." said David. "Now I want you to take it easy. Take your time waking up; there's no hurry and I shall leave you in your mother's capable care. I'll be back to check on you this evening."

"'kay." said Bianca nestling back into her pillows without protest.

Erica was still on shock at the news of Bianca's new recovery of sensation.

"You've got the feeling back in your leg?" she asked delighted.

"A little… little… little bit." Bianca muttered trying to fight the drowsiness that hadn't left her since she first opened her eyes. "Now I just need to move it again."

"You'll be fine." reassured Jackson "You're in good hands."

"I know." said Bianca, but she wasn't really feeling part of the conversation, her eyelids were feeling heavy and it was a struggle to keep them open let alone concentrate on something as complicated as words.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Erica asked, wondering what else she had missed.

"Marissa and I are getting married…" Bianca sighed with a grin. A part of her was aware that wasn't what her mother was asking but she was too sleepy not to say the first thing that came into her head.

"I know that sweetie." said Erica with a smile, but Bianca didn't really hear her.

"And I'm very very happy…" she slurred, as she shut her eyes and everything went black. "I lo… her sss… mmm…"

Sleep caught Bianca again before she could finish her words.

'_I love her so much!'_

…


	706. Chapter 706 : Valentine's Cards

Reggie picked AJ, Miranda and Spike up from school. Gabby was already in the back with Ian.

"Are we seeing mom today?" Miranda asked, after calling shotgun and climbing in the front seat beside Reggie.

"No. Your momma and Aunty Kendall are visiting tonight but she's just out of surgery and we want to give her time to recover. I thought instead we can do something fun…"

…

Reggie had all the kids around the kitchen table as he explained about Valentine 's Day and the giving of a card to someone you love best.

"Rrrr-eggie," asked Gabby, remembering her R's. "Can I make one for my mommies?"

"Or course you can."

"I'm going to make one for our mommies too." said Miranda, picking a pink sheet of card.

"Me too." agreed AJ.

"Me too!" echoed Ian.

"You've only got one mommy!" protested Gabby.

"Can I make two cards?" asked Spike.

"Of course bud." said Reggie, wondering who besides him mom Spike wanted to give a Valentine to; his dad perhaps?

…

In the end six completed cards sat on the window ledge waiting for the paint and glue to dry. Reggie's next job was to clear up the glitter and paint from table and floor; hands and, in Ian's case, faces.

When the paint was dry the next job was to write in the cards. Miranda, Spike and AJ filled out their own while Ian and Gabby dictated what they wanted their cards to say.

Gabby's said simply "I love my mommies the best!"

Ian's was simpler still, "Mommy I love you!"

Then he got them to sign them with kisses. Gabby almost filled all the rest of the inside of her card with X's.

Spike put his first card to one side and began to fill out his second one just as carefully.

"Reggie?" asked Miranda, "Do we give our mommies their cards tonight?"

"You have to wait for the day after tomorrow when it's Valentine's day." explained Reggie.

"Oh yes," said Spike, "Because Mom and Griff are going away that night aren't they? And we are going to stay with Erica and Uncle Jack!"

"That's right." said Reggie.

Ian frowned,

"Shouldn't mommy be with us on Valentine's day if she loves us?" Ian asked. He had been in an unusually talkative mood all day.

Reggie wasn't sure how to answer that. Miranda saved him the awkwardness.

"Silly…" said Miranda, "Everyone knows that morning is for family love and night time is for grown up love."

"Yeah." said AJ nodding knowingly. "Your Mom and Griffin will be going on a super romantic all night date!"

Ian pouted.

"Mommy loves me at night too." He said defensively, "She tells me every time she kisses me goodnight!"

"I'm sure she does." said Reggie patting the little boy on the shoulder. "Look, talking of mommies, Marissa and Kendal will be home soon and we don't want to spoil the surprise; so how about we hide the cards somewhere safe and you can give them to them on Valentine's Day?"

"Okay."

Spike looked up at Reggie.

"Should I hide mine in my school bag?"

"That sounds like a great idea buddy." said Reggie, "Maybe you could keep Ian's one safe as well?"

The little boy nodded and hopped off his chair to find his backpack in the hall.

Reggie watched him go, still not sure who the other card was for.

…


	707. Chapter 707 : Persuasion

**Thanks to the disruption of the last couple of weeks ruining my schedule Valentines Day will be coming late to Pine Valley... but happy Valentine's all the same!**

**...**

The next time Bianca opened her eyes, she turned her head to see her mother still sat beside her bed but now there was no sign of Jackson.

"Feeling better?" Erica asked.

"Mmmm." Bianca sighed in reply, nodding her head. "Sorry for sleeping."

Erica squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry."

"Was I out long?"

"Long enough." said a teasing tone that Bianca instantly recognised.

"Kendal." she exclaimed turning to the sound and then her smile doubled in size, "…and Marissa!"

Bianca smiled at Marissa and Marissa smiled right back.

"Hi honey." said Marissa bobbing up from her chair to stroke Bianca's cheek and giving her a chaste kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." said Bianca "I feel good."

"Good." said Marissa kissing her again.

"David said he wanted to see you when you were awake again." said Kendal interrupting the moment.

"I'll get him... I had a few questions..." said Marissa getting up. "I saw him out by the nursing station." Her hand lingered on Bianca's cheek. "I won't be long."

Kendal slipped forward to take Marissa's place and take her turn to kiss and hug her sister.

Bianca smiled and looked between her sister and her mother, a sudden thought filling her head now that her fiancé had left the room.

"Could I ask you a favour..?" Bianca asked.

…

"David." said Marissa stopping beside her father as he finished the conversation he was having with a nurse.

"Marissa!" he exclaimed, pleased to see his daughter. "What can I do for you?"

Marissa licked her lips.

"She's awake."

"Right." said David, putting the file he was holding back down on the counter of the nurse's station. "Thank you."

"Wait!" exclaimed Marissa, stopping him from walking away. "I just… How is she? How long until she can come home?"

"I think a week of bed rest and we will know how successful the operation has been."

"I was just wondering if there was a reason why she couldn't have that bed rest at home." Marissa asked, following him as he moved off towards Bianca's room.

"What do you mean?" he asked stopping again.

Marissa gave him a pleading smile.

"Well it's almost Valentine's Day… It will be our first and…"

Marissa gave him a long pleading look.

David sighed in understanding.

"Bed rest means bed rest." he warned.

"I know but the house has everything… wheelchair access… We've even got an elevator to the second floor… and Bianca wants to be home. I'd know she'd do whatever was necessary to make it happen."

David looked at his daughter's pleading expression.

"She is not going to be back on her feet for a while."

"I know." said Marissa quietly.

David sighed, and sensing he might be weakening Marissa tipped her head to one side and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

He laughed at her.

"Look 24 hours and we will know how well she's come out of the anaesthetic and then I will make a decision…"

Marissa's eyes got even wider and her expression even more pleading.

David shook his head.

"Is this really how you hot shot lawyers win cases these days." he asked.

This time Marissa laughed too.

David put his arm around her shoulder.

"Look whatever I decide to do will be in Bianca's best interest. Now enough distraction… I've got to do my assessment."

"Okay." said Marissa, letting him lead her back towards to Bianca's room. "I just want her home…"

David squeezed her shoulder.

"And I just want her better." he said.

…

"…So a dozen red roses and a Valentine's card." said Erica, counting off on her fingers. "Anything else?"

"I wanted to take her out for a meal too but that's not going to happen… um… I just can't get her anything from this bed."

"We'll get it sorted." said Kendal. "Don't worry."

"We'll be happy to." said Erica.

"Really?" asked Bianca; still remembering that not so long ago her mother was trying to keep and Marissa apart.

"Of course it's only Valentine's day once a year." said Erica. "I tell you what, I'll do better than that. I'm already watching Spike and Ian for Kendal… why don't I watch your kids too? Then at least you and Marissa can spend the day alone together."

"That wouldn't be too much?"

Erica squeezed her hand.

"It will be a pleasure."

Suddenly the door opened and David entered with Marissa.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, folks." he said. "But I will need a few moments alone with Bianca now she's fully awake. You can come back when we're done."

Reluctantly Erica and Kendal took their leave.

…

"So how are you feeling?" David asked.

"People keep asking me that." said Bianca, "I feel good."

"I just need to examine your leg." David said.

"Go ahead." said Bianca pulling aside the blanket for him.

David lifted her foot and felt around the dressing at the back of her calf as well as examining the fitting of the brace.

"Are you in any pain?" David asked.

"I wasn't really before." Bianca explained, "It just feels…" She wasn't sure how to explain it.

David pinched her toe to check circulation and Bianca's toe twitched.

"But you felt that?" he asked.

"I did." said Bianca.

"And can you wriggle your toes for me? I need to check motor response."

Bianca complied and her toes quivered slightly.

"Try again."

Bianca focused and this time her toes gave a definite twitch.

"Very good." he said.

David sat down on the side of Bianca's bed.

"Now I have a serious question to ask you." he said. "And I want you to think before you answer it."

"Okay?" Bianca said slowly, wondering what was going to come next. Was David going to ask her to take his Orpheus serum again?

"Now I little bird has mentioned… I won't give names only say that this bird has red hair and a persuasive manner…"

Bianca grinned at the not so subtle description of Marissa.

"…This little bird…" David continued, "Has mentioned that you will likely do just as well recovering at home as here, if not better… In fact that little bird told me you would be willing to do whatever it takes."

At the mention of home Bianca's grin widened tenfold. She sat up excitedly.

"Oh I would." she exclaimed.

"You would be willing to follow doctor's instructions, employ a nurse to watch over you and promise to stay in bed and rest until told otherwise…"

Bianca nodded.

"… Not allowing yourself to be over exerted by your kids or fiancé…" David continued. "No _'just popping to the shower'_ on your own… No ignoring symptoms… Making sure that you report any medical problem no matter how small to me or Griffin or Frankie right away…"

Bianca nodded again.

David wasn't finished.

"And understand if you break any of these promises or if I, or any one of your doctors deem it fit, you will allow yourself to be readmitted to hospital without protest!"

Bianca nodded again, watching to see what the final catch would be.

David smiled.

"If you can promise me all these things and you have, in my opinion, recovered enough from the surgery I may be willing to let you home in two days' time."

Bianca's smile widened.

Two days' time was Valentine's Day! Then her smile slipped, it seemed too easy. This was an offer from David Hayward after all.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

David smile grew a little more serious.

"The catch is Orpheus…"

Bianca opened her mouth to protest but David held up his hands for peace.

"…But not," he insisted, "In the way you might think…"

…


	708. Chapter 708 : Ripples

The ripples of David's deal were felt around the town.

…

Griffin was not impressed that his colleague would make such an offer without consulting him or Frankie. Especially when he found out that the price for going home was a sample of Bianca's spinal fluid.

"That is a dangerous medical procedure… why are you even considering it?"

"I'm not considering it." replied David. "I am doing it. Bianca has given her consent."

"Then I will overrule you!" snapped Griffin, "Over this procedure and her going home."

David smiled, unthreatened by the younger doctor's bluster.

"Then you will make yourself very unpopular." He put a hand to Griffin's arm to try and calm him. "If it is the spinal tap you are worried about you can monitor the procedure but I need the sample to test for the stem cells I introduced and how her body reacted to them. I need them to compare with how the drug reacts when introduced to a healthy patient."

"But you haven't got a healthy patient to compare it to." Griffin replied.

"I have my own body to experiment with."

"You're crazy." said Griffin stepping back. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

David met Griffin's question with zeal in his eyes."

"I need Orpheus to work. This is my last option. Will you help me?"

"Me?" asked Griffin surprised.

"You're a good doctor. You've still got a lot to learn… but I think we could make an excellent team."

Griffin tried to dismiss the offer.

"You'd share the glory?" he asked.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get the answer to my Orpheus serum… only this time the only life I'm risking is my own!"

"Count me out." said Griffin flatly. "Count me out..."

…

When the kids heard of the chance that Bianca was coming home they were a-buzz with excitement.

Marissa had broken the news at breakfast and then regretted it. They had started the day a little late and they didn't have much time to eat breakfast if they wanted to see Bianca before heading off to school. Reese too pricked up her ears. She was putting off going back to France… this time with the excuse that she wanted to stay for the wedding.

"They want to send her home just a few days after surgery?" Reese enquired after taking a sip of her coffee.

Marissa, who had just sat down and started buttering her toast, looked up.

"Put it this way… I can be persuasive." she said happily.

She frowned again though when she looked down at the list of requirements that David had given her. It was not quite the Valentine's Day homecoming she had envisioned. The first question was the hiring of a nurse.

"I could be her nurse." offered Miranda between mouthfuls of cereal. "I would bring her tea and mop her brow and bring her pills and… and…tuck her in at night."

"Me too!" chorused Gabby.

Marissa smiled at the kid's offer.

"I'm sure we are all going to help as much as we can but your mommy will need a medical professional… there are some medicines that we couldn't give her and monitoring equipment..."

Reese glanced at the list.

"You know, I do know a medical professional who is desperately trying to find an excuse to stay a little longer in Pine Valley rather than return to Paris."

"Who?" asked Gabby.

But AJ knew.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed. He looked eagerly at his mom. "That would be better than a nurse wouldn't it… Bink's having her very own doctor at home?"

"I don't know." said Marissa. "She has a career to get back to."

"We can ask." said Reese picking up her cell phone. "I think the only reason she stayed away so long was because she was afraid she wasn't welcome."

Marissa sighed.

"Okay." she said. "At least if we ask we'll have something to tell Bianca when we visit her before school."

All three kids cheered, and then realising the time, hurried back to eating breakfast.

…

Spike was looking through his and Griffin's DVD collection trying to work out what film to bring to Erica's for their Valentine's Day sleep over.

Erica had said she would be happy to watch any of his old dancing films but he had too many favourites so it was hard to pick just one.

He had also just heard that AJ was going to be there too; AJ and his cousins. That was an exciting thought… seeing his best friend!

Spike wasn't sure how his friend felt about his dancing. Miranda was fine with it because she was a girl but AJ wouldn't dance if he asked him. He never said anything bad but then he hardly said anything about it at all.

The only time AJ seemed excited was with a new computer game or with his boats.

All of Spike's films were too old to have computer games but boats…

Spike grinned; he knew just the film to bring; it had sailors and boats in and everything!

Spike grabbed 'Follow the Fleet' and hurried to put it in his overnight bag. Maybe that was the film to get AJ to like dancing too.

…


	709. Chapter 709 : Decisions

Scott changed Holly's diaper and tried to keep the smile on his face. Marissa's disapproval was still ringing in his ears.

She refused to be his lawyer. She gave him the names of other attorneys she trusted but couldn't hide her disappointment in his attitude towards Madison.

But Scott couldn't hide his doubts…

He tickled Holly under the chin making her laugh.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. "Could you be happy with just me?"

Holly's giggle wasn't really answer.

Scott thought back to Madison's joy at seeing their baby for the first time. He also remembered how losing Sarah, her first child… had shattered her world. Could he really take it all away from her again? The trouble was the woman who was Holly's mother and the crazed lunatic who had tried to poison him felt like different people but he could no longer think of one without remembering the other.

Maybe he should give a Madison chance to get well…

Scott straightened up.

Maybe there shouldn't be a maybe. He was the good guy remember…

He should make an effort for Valentine's Day. Bring Holly to visit her mother as Dr Stanhope requested.

Maybe if he saw Madison with their child it would make the future clearer.

Scott sighed.

There was that word again…'Maybe'…

…

Erica pushed through the door to Krystal's bistro seeking out her best friend. Luckily she spotted Opal right away; behind the counter folding napkins.

"Opal!" Erica exclaimed hurrying forward.

"Howdy." said Opal grinning at her best gal-pal. "How is married life suiting you?"

"Very well." said Erica, smiling back, "But that isn't why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Opal asked putting aside her work to give her friend her full focus.

"I wanted to ask a favour actually… a favour for Bianca."

"How is she? I haven't seen her since Christmas and that wonderfully romantic proposal..."

"She's recovering well; so much so that there is talk of letting her home in time for Valentine's Day."

"That is excellent news."

"Yes. So I thought I would help her celebrate. She asked Kendal and I to get her roses and a card for Marissa but she also expressed a regret that she couldn't take Marissa out for a meal… So I had the idea of bringing the meal to her… That's where you come in, I'm not much of a cook."

Opal put an arm around Erica's shoulder.

"Do you know, as wonderful an idea that is I think you are talking to the wrong person."

Erica felt herself being led towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

Even as she spoke Krystal appeared through the door they had been heading to.

The two women paused and stared at each other.

Krystal smiled a confused smile.

"Erica, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"She would like to ask a favour," said Opal, "On behalf of your two daughters."

Erica looked sideway at her friend, annoyed that she was forcing her into a conversation with someone she had an uneasy truce with. She had agreed to be civil to Krystal for Bianca's sake but she still couldn't stand the woman.

"Of course." said Krystal, choosing to ignore the unhappy expression on Erica's face.

Opal pushed her gal-pal forward.

"Go on. It's for you own good." she said, before leaving the two woman alone.

"So what do you need Erica?" Krystal asked.

Erica swallowed her rage and instead focused on the reason for her visit.

"I want to give Bianca and Marissa a Valentine's treat and I need your help…"

…

David was stepping out of the operating room, watching as Bianca was wheeled away by the orderlies. The extraction of a sample of spinal fluid had gone without a hitch. His next stop was to lab to start the tests. He still hadn't found someone to help him with his research. Griffin had flat out refused and he dare not approach Frankie, he was already set against him before he'd offered to let Bianca home.

As he hurried down the corridor he spotted Maggie Stone walking towards him.

"There you are." she said.

He hadn't been expecting her but she had clearly been looking for him.

"Maggie, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well as I understand it, Bianca needs medical care at home. Marissa via Reese asked if I would be willing to help. I was just curious what that would involve."

"So you'd act as nurse?" David asked.

"It's a bit below my pay grade." admitted Maggie, "But I'd be glad of the excuse to stick around."

"Well," said David continuing down the corridor. "She's just had a spinal tap so she will need to be monitored for any sign of infection. There are dressings to be changed on her leg… Frankie will be visiting to work through her physiotherapy and adjusting her splint brace…"

"I know about that sort of thing." said Maggie. "Paediatric specialist, remember… I've had my hand in pretty much everything."

"I forget you've been a doctor… five years now."

"Nearer eight." corrected Maggie.

David stopped and for the first time he saw his distant cousin with new eyes.

"So you've done a spinal tap before?"

"One or two." said Maggie.

David nodded.

"Have you heard about my Orpheus serum?" he asked.

"Your miracle drug… If it can really do what I've heard you will have revolutionised medicine; the greatest breakthrough since penicillin!"

David smiled in a self-satisfied way.

"How would you like to help with my research?" He asked.

Maggie's eyes lit up.

"Really? I'm not sure what I could bring, though."

David patted her warmly on the back.

"Right now all I need is another pair of hands…"

…


	710. Chapter 710 : Coming Home

**Happy Monday.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Valentine's day comes to Pine Valley, Bianca comes home, the kids stay with Erica and Scott brings Holly to visit Madison.**

**...**

The Montgomery-Tasker house was busy with activity, ready for Bianca's return. Gabby was moving herself into Miranda's bedroom, carrying armfuls of her toys, while AJ followed with some of her clothes.

Miranda was helping by making up the truckle bed for her sister even though it wouldn't be needed for another night. They would be going to stay with Erica tonight.

Gabby arrived and dropped her load of toys in the middle of the floor.

"Don't just dump it." Miranda said. "Put it somewhere tidy."

Gabby didn't look happy.

"Why do I have to move?" she moaned.

"Because mommy's coming home and Maggie is staying too to take care of her. That was part of the deal. And she needs somewhere to sleep."

"By why my bed?" asked Gabby still sulking.

"Because your room is the closest." explained AJ, his arms still full of Gabby's clothes.

"Do you think I want to share with my stinky sister." exclaimed Miranda in jest, sticking out her tongue at her sister as she said it.

Gabby pulled a face right back.

"I'm not stinky!" she cried in protest, but she was smiling now.

"Come on it might be fun to share." said Miranda picking up Mrs Bunny and Strawberry Bear from where they had been dropped and handing them back to her sister. "You put your toys in your bed… and AJ I've cleared a drawer out for her clothes…"

It took only a few minutes to get the rest of Gabby's things settled, just in time as well.

Reese poked her head around the door and smiled at how organised the kids had been.

"Marissa… _Mama 'Rissa_… just called. You've got fifteen minutes before she arrives with your mommy… Hurry and get ready!"

"We are ready!" cried Gabby.

"No we're not." exclaimed AJ just as quickly.

Miranda and Gabby stared at him.

AJ turned and looked pointedly at Reese.

"Could we be alone just a bit longer?" he asked.

Reese laughed at his forthrightness.

"Sure. I'll give you guys a minute."

"What is it?" Miranda asked once Reese had gone.

"We almost forgot our Valentine's Cards. We should get them ready for when Binks comes home."

Gabby gasped, all the changes and different plans she had forgotten all about her special card for her mommies.

"It's still in my room!" she cried. "I'll just go and get it!"

…

AJ, Miranda and Gabby were lined up in the entrance hall waiting for the front door to open. They had dug out the 'Welcome Home' banner they had last used when Marissa came home from the hospital. To add to the Valentine theme Miranda had cut out to some extra pink hearts to add to it.

The key turned in the lock…

The door opened…

Miranda held her breath…

Maggie pushed the door opened, an overnight bag on her shoulder.

Bianca was then wheeled in her wheel chair, Marissa at the helm.

Miranda cried in delight.

"Mommy!"

The three children surged forward to welcome her home.

"Whoa…whoa…" cried Maggie stepping into their path. "Gentle …one at a time. She's still tender…"

AJ and Miranda skidded to a halt, but nothing would stop Gabby giving her mommy a squoosh.

As soon as Bianca lent forward to give Gabby a hug, Miranda saw her mommy wince.

"We got you a card." said Gabby, chatting excitedly and not noticing her mommy's discomfort.

She also didn't notice Miranda looking suddenly annoyed that she had spoiled the surprise before her siblings had even had a chance to say hello.

Bianca did though.

She stroked her youngest daughter's cheek.

"That's lovely." Bianca said smiling. "But can I give everyone else a hug first? And then we can look at your card in the parlour."

"We got you cards for both of you." said Gabby, still clinging to her mommy and oblivious to the effect she was having on Miranda.

Marissa moved forward to pick up the chattering little girl.

"Come on trouble." she said lifting Gabby out of the way. "Let your sister say hello to her mommy!"

Miranda gratefully hurried up and more gently than her little sister, gave her mommy a hug and a kiss.

"Does your back hurt?" she asked.

"Just a little bit." said Bianca.

"That's why she has to take it easy." said Maggie, putting a hand on Bianca's shoulder and easing her to sit back in her wheelchair.

AJ was the last to give Bianca a shy kiss.

"Can we give you the cards now?" Gabby asked. She had wriggled free from Marissa's grasp now and was as enthusiastic as ever.

"Let's get mommy settled first." said Marissa.

"The cards are for you too." exclaimed Gabby.

Marissa hugged the excited little girl.

"Well I want mommy settled first too." she said.

…

Eventually Bianca was made comfortable on the couch. Gabby wanted to climb onto her lap but Marissa caught her and pulled her onto her lap instead.

"Gentle..." she whispered. "You have to be gentle."

"So what are these cards?" Bianca asked trying to ignore the tension around her.

Miranda held out her card.

"We made Valentine's cards for both of you…"

"…because we love you!" Gabby added loudly.

AJ gave his card to Marissa while Gabby and Miranda handed their cards to Bianca.

The cards were dutifully examined and complimented by both mothers and then exchanged and complimented again.

"Speaking of Valentine's…" said Bianca. "My sister should have…"

"Well ahead of you." said Reese from the doorway. She entered with an armful of red roses.

Marissa looked from the roses to Bianca.

"Are those for me?"

Bianca grinned.

"Who else… Happy Valentine's day."

…


	711. Chapter 711 : Holly meets her mommy

Scott peered in rear-view mirror to check on Holly snuggled in her car seat behind him. She was dozing peacefully, with no idea on how important her day had been.

Scott had kept his word and taken Holly to see her mother at New Oak Haven. It had been a supervised visit, Dr Stanhope observing from the corner and a large orderly sitting conspicuously by the door.

Madison had been fine.

She had been happy to see Holly; keen to hold her in her arms; delighted to chat and play with her.

She was full of question for Scott. Much more talkative than she had been on any of his last visits. It seemed that seeing Holly in the flesh had reminded her of all the things she had missed.

"Is she talking yet?"

Scott was convinced that Holly had taken to calling him '_Moo-gagh!_' but as it wasn't really a word he said no.

"Is she eating solids yet?"

The answer to that was yes, and if Scott left her to try and feed herself Holly would often end up wearing her food as well.

"How was potty training going?"

Scott had to admit she was too young for that.

"Was she walking?"

No but she was crawling around at a fierce pace and Scott now had to watch where he put her down as she was often at the other side of the room doing something she shouldn't before he knew it.

Madison laughed at his stories and Scott could see in her eyes that she was genuinely sorry that she missed it all.

This was the Madison that Scott knew as Holly's mother.

But at the same time Scott was aware of the hulking orderly waiting to charge in the moment anything went wrong and when it was finally time to go, Madison kissed the baby and while whispering her goodbyes called her Sarah not Holly.

Those were the moments when it didn't feel right.

…

Dr Stanhope had walked Scott back to his car.

"Thank you for today." the doctor said. "That was a huge step for her and she's come much further than I hoped."

"But she called her Sarah." Scott protested.

"I know… We'll work on that before your next visit…" Dr Stanhope happily patted Scott's shoulder. "… Don't worry you'll have your family back together before you know it!"

…

Holly gave a cry from the back seat.

Scott glanced in the mirror again. Holly had woken up but she was only making happy noises to herself.

"Almost home." he called.

Holly 'bah-bah-gamm'-ed back at him in a chatty way.

Scott smiled at her cuteness but then his thoughts turned to Madison again. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to be the bad guy… But he couldn't get Dr Stanhope's words out of his head.

"_Don't worry you'll have your family back together before you know it!"_

Right now it felt like his family was already complete with just him and Holly… Right now he wasn't ready to have Madison home; he doubted he ever would be.

…


	712. Chapter 712 : Spike's Bag

After school Spike smiled happily at the fours cards sitting on the over mantle. There were the Valentine's cards from him and Ian to their mommy. Then side by side the big card that Griffin bought mommy with a red rose beside it and an even bigger card that mommy and given to Griffin. That was an awful lot of love on one shelf.

Mommy was fussing now, getting ready for the special date that Griffin had planned for them. He was keeping it a surprise although mommy kept fishing for clues.

"At least tell me what to pack." she called to him up the stairs

"No need." said Griffin stepping down to join her, an overnight bag in his hand. "Everything you need is right here."

Mommy scowled at him and then gave up.

"Mommy!" called Spike, after checking the clock. "When is Erica coming?"

"I told you, Jackson is coming to pick you up. Erica is going to see Aunty Bianca and collecting your cousins and AJ…"

"Okay!" called Spike although he had distracted himself with checking his own overnight bag again just to make sure he had everything ready.

He had packed his dinosaur pyjamas…_check_; his toothbrush… check; the Fred Astaire DVD… _check_; his tap shoes just in case they were needed… _check_; his Nintendo DS… _check_; his cloth and 'Dry and store' box for his cochlear implant… _check_; his other Valentine's Card… _check_…

Spike grinned, he was really looking forward to tonight at Erica's.

...


	713. Chapter 713 : Not the best of starts

There was a bustle in the hallway as the kids lined their overnight bags up ready for their trip to Erica's.

Marissa took a chance, now that she had a moment alone with Bianca, to slide onto the couch and snuggle against her.

"Just think in a few hours it will be just you and me alone on Valentine's Day," she whispered, "Just how it should be…"

Bianca smiled as Marissa nuzzled her nose lovingly against her cheek.

"You mean you and me and my two ex's." said Bianca, not missing the irony.

"They've promised to order a pizza and stick to watching the TV in Reese's sitting room. So it really will be just us two." said Marissa turning to plant a small kiss at the edge of Bianca's mouth, keeping one eye on the door waiting for the kids to charge back in.

Bianca sighed at the soft kisses.

"So what do you want to do?" Bianca asked.

"Whatever you feel up to doing," said Marissa. "We can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie… Order Chinese food… Have an early night?"

Bianca sighed again, only a little less happily.

"I really wanted to take you out to dinner… Wine and dine you properly; no expense spared… but as we can't have that I guess it's a yes to all three of your suggestions."

"Hey." said Marissa giving her a nudge. "You'll be up and about before you know it… You can spoil me then!"

"Before or after we're married?" asked Bianca with a laugh, her smile returning at sight of her girlfriend's cheeky grin.

"Oh, before _and_ after obviously…"

Bianca nodded, happy to play along with Marissa's flirty mood.

"Oh, obviously."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Miranda from the hall.

"I'd better get up." said Marissa, although she was a little unwilling to leave the cosy warmth of Bianca's side. "That will be your mother."

Bianca's smile grew tense again.

"Has she asked any more about helping with the wedding?"

"Not a word." said Marissa. "I think we're safe from her meddling for now."

Little did she know she had spoken too soon.

Marissa stepped out into the hallway to find not just Erica coming in the front door, but Krystal and Opal too… and Krystal and Opal were laden down with boxes and bags.

"What's going on?" asked Marissa confused. "What is all this?"

"This is my…" began Erica.

"…OUR…" interrupted Krystal, but Erica carried on regardless.

"…_our_ special Valentine's treat for you. I know Bianca said she wanted to take you out for a romantic meal so we've brought the meal to you."

"That's a really nice gesture." said Marissa sweetly, but what else could she say?

All she could see was the prospect looming of not just spending Valentine's Day with her fiancé's two ex-girlfriend's in the next room but both their mothers here as well. That was not really the kind of night she had planned.

"But aren't we going to your house?" Miranda asked, her overnight bag already in her hand.

"Oh yes." said Erica. "I'm not staying… I just want to see my girl and then we'll be on our way... I've left all the rest up to Krystal and Opal..! Is she through there?"

Erica walked past Marissa into the parlour to find Bianca.

"We'll just set up in the Kitchen." said Krystal, heading into the Dining room with Opal.

"Sure mom." said Marissa still frozen to the spot.

This definitely wasn't the romantic Valentine's Day she had envisioned spending with Bianca.

…

Bianca hugged her mom and they chatted briefly about her treatment and how she planned to cope recovering at home. She then got a goodbye hug from three excited children before they headed out for a night in the Yacht Club penthouse. Miranda and Gabby were excited about spending time with Erica; AJ was just thinking about the view of the boats in the Marina from the balcony.

By the time the kids were organised and all the goodbyes had been said twice over, the aroma coming from the kitchen was growing quite enticing.

"What is that smell?" Bianca asked just as the front door closed.

"It's my mom and Opal cooking us a romantic Valentine's meal."

Bianca smirked.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. But it was your mom's idea."

"It your fault, you know. You shouldn't have made that statement about my mom not meddling… meddling is in her blood!"

"Hey, at least she didn't mention the wedding." joked Marissa. "So what now?"

Bianca patted the couch, inviting Marissa to sit back down beside her.

"I say we enjoy that delicious smelling meal with grace," said Bianca, slipping her arm around Marissa's waist and drawing he closer. "We then we retire to bed before anyone else turns up to disturb us."

Marissa grinned and rewarded the suggestion with a kiss.

"I like that plan."

Bianca grinned back.

"And I _love_ you… I may have mentioned it lately… but I feel it needs mentioning again. I love you and I love that I get to spend Valentine's Day with you no matter how crowded it gets. Thank you for rescuing me from the hospital."

Marissa rewarded her with another kiss.

"You do know I got you out for purely selfish reasons." said Marissa in a serious tone.

"You did?" said Bianca playing along, sensing a tease coming.

"Yeah…" said Marissa, kissing her a little longer, "I don't think I can live without you."

Marissa tone was still serious, she meant it. Bianca returned the kiss with passion.

"I know just how you feel." she said.

…


	714. Chapter 714 : Spike's Valentine

Erica hadn't quite prepared herself quite as much as she believed for a house full of children. She'd looked after Miranda and Gabby before, and Spike and Ian, but never all at once. Jackson was there to help but as soon as the five excited children got together it got very noisy indeed.

AJ rushed right up to Jackson to start talking about boats. Spike too wanted to join in, and to let AJ know he brought a film with sailors in it. Ian had decided Miranda wanted to see his new toy train, although she didn't really, and Gabby wanted to tell Erica about the pink bridesmaids dress she was going to wear for her mommy's wedding.

Erica, however, had other things on her mind than the right colour pink. She had spent longer with Bianca than she had first planned. It was almost six o'clock and she hadn't even thought of ordering in dinner. Ian and Gabby were supposed to be in bed by seven thirty.

Before Erica could panic the intercom buzzed.

Jackson extracted himself for his two chatty companions.

"That will be dinner." he announced. "I hope you're all hungry!"

Erica sighed; of course her man would come to her rescue.

"What did you order?" she asked.

"Pizza…" he said.

That earned him a cheer from the kids. Erica however looked less pleased.

"Don't worry," he added, "I ordered you a salad."

…

They settled down at the dinner table. It all felt quite uncivilised to Erica but Jackson and the kids happily grabbed pizza slices and were eating with their fingers while she ate her salad politely with a fork.

"Why won't you try the pizza?" Ian asked, his voice muffled because his mouth was full.

"Maybe she doesn't like pizza." suggested Spike.

"Mommy say you have to try everything once even if you don't think you'd like it because maybe if you tried it you would!" said Gabby. "Have you tried pizza, because it really is yummy!?"

"I'm happy with my salad." said Erica patiently.

"But pizza is way better than salad." said Spike. "I'll let you try a bit of mine if you don't want a whole bit!"

Jackson stepped in.

"Don't waste it." he said. "She'd only take the topping off which is sacrilege to such an amazing food."

The kids starred at her even more bemused, why take the topping off pizza? That was the best bit.

"I'm just watching my weight." explained Erica.

"Why?" asked Ian, his mouth full again after he took another great bite from his pizza. "You're not fat?"

From the corner of her eye Erica watched Jack almost choke with stifled laughter at Ian's statement.

"My mom likes pizza and she's watches her weight." said AJ oblivious to Jackson's amusement. "She says it's fine if it's just a treat and not for every day."

"You really should try it, Erica." said Miranda. "You're missing out."

Erica looked from the kids to the cheese covered pizza and then she noticed Jackson suppressing a highly amused grin. Well she'll show him!

"Maybe I could try just a bite." she said at last.

"Really?" said Miranda with a smile of her own. "Try the pepperoni one it really is the best."

Gabby shook her head.

"I like the ham best." she muttered.

Erica reached for a slice of the pepperoni pizza with her fork.

"Oh no." said Jackson reaching across and taking her cutlery. "If you are going to try pizza you have to do it properly."

Erica's insides recoiled at the thought to picking up the greasy pizza slice with her clean and expensively manicured fingers, but she felt the expectant eyes of five children on her.

She picked up the smallest slice of pizza and took a delicate nibble from the pointy end. It was her first bite of pizza in almost twenty years.

Her teeth crunched through a sliver of crisp green pepper and her tongue tingled with the spice of the meat and the creaminess of the cheese and the freshness of the tomato sauce. It was divine. She couldn't stop herself from taking another bite.

The whole table cheered.

"See, I told you'd like it if you tried it." said Gabby in terribly serious tones.

…

After dinner it was already time for Ian and Gabby's bedtime.

"I'll get them." said Jackson, scooping Ian up under one arm and taking Gabby by the hand with his other. "Come on you two, time for a bed time story."

"Yay!" cried Ian.

"…I brought my bunny book." Gabby exclaimed as she was happily led away.

Erica was left with the older kids.

"Shall I get my film?" asked Spike eagerly.

"Why not." said Erica.

"You'll love it AJ!" he called as he raced away. "It's got boats in!"

He dived past Jackson on the stairs, aiming to get his DVD from the room he was sharing with his brother and AJ and get back before Ian got put to bed.

When Spike did return he had his DVD but he was also holding a card with a big blue and red heart on the front.

"What's that?" Erica asked. Had her dear grandson got her a Valentine's card?

Spike looked at the card in his hands biting his lip nervously. He put the DVD down on the side until he was just holding the card… and he still looked very nervous.

"Well?" prompted Erica.

Spike took a deep breath and held out the card.

"AJ… you're my best friend… I put a boat in it and everything!"

AJ's face turned bright red at being presented with an unexpected Valentine and Miranda supressed a giggle.

"Okay" AJ said taking the card reluctantly. "Um…Thank you."

AJ opened the card, read it and quickly shut it again.

Happy his task was done Spike turned back to his DVD.

"Shall I put my movie on now.. It's called '_Follow the Fleet'_?"

Erica was stunned. Admittedly when her eldest grandson developed a taste for musical theatre it did give her pause but now giving his best friend a Valentine's card?

No, she was seeing too much in this; Spike was just a kid… or maybe she should have a talk with her eldest daughter about the other possibilities…

…

They watched the film in comparable quiet. AJ put Miranda between him and Spike though. The poor kid was terribly embarrassed, his ears were still red. And yet Erica suspected he'd be just as mortified getting a Valentine from anyone.

Jackson returned about halfway through the film, just as Ginger Roger's character lost her voice.

"Did I miss much?" he asked slipping onto the couch beside Erica.

The kids busily filled him in on the plot; what there was of it. Uncle Jack's presence broke the unspoken tension and the card was forgotten, at least by the kids.

They got increasingly chatty; Miranda complaining about the ladies high pitched singing, Spike gesturing to the dance steps he wanted to learn next and AJ pointing out what was wrong with all the boats.

In the end the kids agreed it had been a good film.

"…Although I didn't like 'Bilgy'," said AJ, "If someone offered to buy me a boat I'd marry her right away and not mess her about… especially not with someone who is already married and not very nice…"

"Here, here." agreed Jackson, "Now I hate to say it kids but it's bedtime…"

That earned him a disappointed moan from the three children.

"Go brush your teeth and Erica and I will be up in five minutes to tuck you in."

The kids hurried off.

Now they were alone Jackson turned to Erica.

"Okay, what's wrong? You've said very little all evening… Was it the pizza?"

"Spike just gave his best friend a Valentine's card." said Erica quietly, her expression not changing.

"Okay." said Jackson… and then he stopped. "_His_ _best friend_? Not his cousin?"

AJ had left the card on the coffee table. Erica picked it up and opened it. There was indeed a picture of a ship inside; a ship being attacked by five sharks. There was also a message. _"AJ – You are the coolest! - Love Spike xx"_

Jackson took the card from Erica and examined it as well.

Erica frowned and looked at her husband pleadingly.

"Jack, is my grandson gay?"

…


	715. Chapter 715 : The Old Romantic

Kendal was watching Griffin suspiciously; their romantic evening so far had involved nothing more than a bumpy drive into the woods. It was getting colder and darker out and more than once she thought Griffin was lost. Whenever she asked him where they were going all he would only say it was a surprise.

If he thought taking her out to a cabin in the middle of nowhere was a romantic gesture he was going to be sorely mistaken!

Suddenly the noise of the rutted road turned into a crunch of gravel… and there indeed was a little wooden shack.

"What is this?" Kendal asked.

"Your romantic retreat." replied Griffin hopping out of the car and coming round to open the door for her.

"It looks like the home of an axe murderer." she muttered.

"Wait until you see inside." he said holding out a hand for her to take.

Once Kendal was on her feet Griffin dunked back to the trunk to grab their overnight bag.

"Just give me a moment to turn the lights on." he called as he then eagerly raced across the drive to the cabin door.

Kendal followed slowly, scowling at the mud squelching under her heels.

Just as she reached the porch, grabbing the handrail before climbing the stairs, she was suddenly blinded by sparkling lights. The porch was draped in fairy lights, every part of it…

Kendal stopped and stepped back in amazement. The dark grungy cabin suddenly looked like something from a fairy tale.

Griffin reappeared to admire his handy work.

"When did you do all this?" Kendal asked as he came to stand beside her.

"I've done a lot of back and forth to make this place just perfect." he said. "I was worried you'd get suspicious with me taking all the back roads and turning circles getting here… I was waiting for it to get dark."

Kendal grinned and nudged him.

"I just thought you'd gotten lost." she said. "I was in half a mind to ask you to turn around and drive me home!"

Griffin raised an eyebrow and Kendal grinned back.

"I'm glad I didn't though!" she added

"The best is yet to come." Griffin said holding his elbow out gallantly for her to take.

Kendal let herself be led towards the cabin, excited now about what she would find inside.

…

What Kendal found herself stepping into was not the interior of some outwoodsy cabin; fabric hung for the walls and ceilings; expensive cushions and throws covered the couches; a table sat in the corner with a single red rose in a vase between two place settings; the fire in the hearth was just starting to take where Griffin must have lit it when he rushed inside; two Champagne glasses and a bottle in an ice bucket beside the hearth rug were the final touches.

The whole thing felt like stepping into a Hollywood Movie set from the 1930s.

Kendal just stood in silence, overwhelmed by how much Griffin had done for her.

Griffin took her hand and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Shall we dance?"

Kendal became aware of soft swing music playing in the background; in fact it sounded like Fred Astaire.

"What is all this? It's just… wow!" she asked smiling widely as Griffin gently swung her round to the music.

"I wanted to give you a night out at the movies. I admit Spike gave me the inspiration," said Griffin, "But I couldn't forget that Mr Astaire brought us together."

Kendal's brow wrinkled at that.

"He did?"

Griffin pulled her tighter intro his arms.

"Remember New York; the ferry trip in the fog…" He then began singing '_They Can't Take That Away From Me'._

Kendal smiled at the memory. That was the moment she had finally felt ready to say goodbye to Zack and let Griffin in.

Kendal wrapped her arms around his neck as they still turned slow circles in their dance and kissed him softly.

"I remember." she said.

She kissed him again, lingering this time. Soon the kisses became more important than the dance and as one they shuffled back towards the nearest comfortable surface. The couch by the fire.

Griffin pulled away briefly,

"There's still a romantic supper." he said.

Kendal tightened her grip around his neck and dragged him the last few paces to the couch.

"After…" she said, grinning as she kissed him passionately once more.

With that they fell into the couch together…

…


	716. Chapter 716 : Be my Valentine

Valentine's evening for Bianca and Marissa hadn't been all that romantic. Maggie had to be called to help Bianca move from the couch back to her wheelchair before Marissa wheeled her through into the Dining Room for their romantic meal.

Krystal and Opal had certainly done a good job. They had laid up just one end of the dining table with a white cloth. A vase holding Marissa's large bouquet of roses acted as a screen to block out the rest of the table. The lights were low; the candles were lit; soft music was playing. They had certainly made it feel intimate.

What they couldn't escape from was the fact that it was Opal and Krystal acting as chef and waitress. Krystal insisted they just pretend they weren't there but it wasn't that easy to do. So rather than face the embarrassment of flirting with you lover in front of your mother (or mother-in-law), Bianca and Marissa decided to chat with Opal and Krystal over dinner instead. Bianca took the opportunity to catch up on all the things she had missed during her abduction and her time in hospital. It turned out there was a lot to catch up on. Opal had plans to reopen _Glamorama_… Erica had let her keep the money bequeathed in her will and she was going to be setting up shop as soon as the shop fitters were done. Krystal was lamenting the loss of Opal from her bistro but also mentioned plans to offer a promotion to Camilla. Both Opal and Krystal asked about the wedding plans but Marissa insisted she wasn't going to spoil the surprise until she had talked it over with Bianca first.

The meal itself was delicious, a prawn cocktail for starter, duck in cherry sauce for main and a chocolate and strawberry sundae for dessert. But for Marissa and Bianca, pleasant as the evening had been, it just wasn't the most romantic way to spend a Valentine's day.

…

In the next room Maggie and Reese were keeping out of Bianca and Marissa's way as promised and watching a film in the sitting room of the old nanny flat.

Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you said _The Impossible_ was a good film… It's horrific!"

"It _is_ worth it." said Reese even though she was crying too.

Maggie turned and laughed.

"Look at the two of us. Two single women crying on Valentine's Day!"

"What a waste." said Reese and laughed too.

They'd had a relatively undisturbed night. Maggie had to go and help Marissa transfer Bianca from the couch to her wheelchair earlier so she could go to dinner. Maggie would only be needed again when Bianca retired to bed.

In the meantime she and Reese had eaten their Chinese takeout and were watching a film of Reese's choice. Maggie wanted something light-hearted like maybe _The Heat_ but Reese had picked a harrowing disaster movie instead.

Maggie wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Just promise me this film has a happy ending…"

"The happiest." said Reese with a smile on her tear stained face, although it looked like she was tensing up for another heart-breaking bit.

Reese's attention was back to the screen but Maggie's eyes were still on Reese. She had something else on her mind. Something Reese had said.

"It doesn't have to be a waste." she said after a moment.

"Sorry?" asked Reese looking back from the television.

Maggie gathered her courage and took Reese by the hand.

"Valentine's Day doesn't have to be a waste." she said again.

Reese bit back a smile and looked down at their fingers entwined.

"It doesn't?" she asked innocently.

Maggie recoiled, her nerve giving way.

"Unless… I've been reading the wrong signals…"

"Um…" was all Reese managed in reply.

"I guess it is a little awkward us both being Bianca's ex." Marissa rattled off before Reese could say any more.

"Y…" Reese began to say.

"And we're friends now…" said Maggie withdrawing her hand, already regretting her actions. "… We hang out and we have fun and go out… but not going '_out'_ out…" Her inner-monologue had become an outer-monologue and she hadn't even noticed. Maggie paused; she'd made a decision. "It would just be weird… Your right it would just be weird… I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… Valentines makes you crazy…"

Reese clamped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"I never said it would be weird." she said, "…If you let me get a word in edge ways!"

"Yes?" squeaked a nervous Maggie.

Reese took a deep breath and her own confidence wavered.

Instead of speaking she lent in for a kiss. She stopped short waiting to see what Maggie would do.

Maggie grinned and closed the gap.

They shared a first tentative kiss.

Reese sighed, her confidence returning.

"You have to say one thing about Bianca… she has excellent taste."

"Here, here." said Maggie moving in for another kiss.

…

After dinner, and a heartfelt thank you to Opal and Krystal, Bianca and Marissa retired to bed.

Maggie had to be called to help Marissa move Bianca from the wheelchair to the bed. They couldn't help noticing there was a wide smile their friend's face.

"You don't think those two..?" Marissa asked when she and Bianca were alone. Both Reese and Maggie had looked a little flushed when Marissa had interrupted their film to ask for help.

Bianca had watched the back of her retreating ex-girlfriend with curiosity.

"They're both adults." she said thoughtfully. "And they do have more in common now than just me and Paris."

Marissa nodded and then climbed into bed beside Bianca.

"I think it's rather cute." she said at last.

Bianca tried to get comfortable, she was lying on her right side so her braced leg was uppermost and there would be danger of affecting circulation. It did however mean she now had her back to Marissa.

Marissa solved that problem by spooning up behind Bianca and holding her in her arms.

"Did you have a good night?" Marissa asked, kissing her fiancés ear as she spoke.

"It's getting better." said Bianca with a smile; taking Marissa's arm and pulling it tighter around her middle.

Marissa didn't respond. She'd distracted herself with the game of kissing along Bianca's jawline, and when her lover smiled, capturing the dimples in her cheek with her lips. Then as her fingers found warm skin under Bianca's pyjama top, Marissa began wondering what else she could do to make Bianca smile.

Bianca groaned; not unhappily but more out of frustration.

"Come on." she exclaimed. "You know this isn't allowed."

Marissa groaned too but stopped her game. It was almost too much having her lover so close but Bianca was right. David had giving strict instruction about what Bianca could and couldn't do. She shouldn't really be home so soon anyway and until the bruising was gone from her back from the spinal tap she wasn't allowed any unnecessary or strenuous movement.

"So what do we do instead?" Marissa asked resigned to simply being the big spoon in an embrace.

"We could talk." suggested Bianca.

"What about?"

"The wedding maybe?"

"The wedding…" said Marissa. "Yeah, we could."

There was a pause as neither woman was sure where to start.

"Do you still want us to go shopping together for our dresses?" Bianca asked at last

"Not if you're worried about the superstition." said Marissa. "I just thought it wouldn't matter so much of we weren't going for traditional style, white gowns and so on…"

"We're not?"

Bianca couldn't help it. After a statement like that she needed to talk to Marissa eye to eye. So with an uncomfortable groan and a brief rearrangement of limbs, Bianca rolled over to face Marissa.

"What are we wearing then?" Bianca asked.

Marissa, after a brief concern about Bianca as she shifted, smiled again; her cheeking pinking slightly.

"Well I wanted our marriage to be different and I… I guess I wanted to embrace the new bisexual me… and well I also didn't want Gabby and Miranda coming to blows over bridesmaid's dresses… You know pink or sea-green… so…"

"So..? Go on." said Bianca.

"I thought we could have a rainbow wedding." Marissa said brightly.

Then her smile got sheepish.

"Tell me if you think that's cheesy."

"A rainbow wedding." said Bianca thoughtfully; she quite liked the sound of that idea. "So everyone dresses in different colours."

"Yeah, I thought we could send out different coloured invites and the guests have to wear that colour."

"And will there be a lot of guests?"

"I figure we'd invite just family and close friends. The hotel won't have room to put up more than thirty people anyway."

"And you're not going to tell me where this is?"

"Nope." said Marissa with a cheeky grin. "It will be your wedding present from me."

Bianca growled playfully in frustration.

"So what colour dress do you see me?" Bianca inquired.

"I don't know." said Marissa, pulling a stray curl of hair from Bianca's cheek as she spoke. "Blue or purple really suit you. Especially purple although I might be a little biased."

Bianca frowned.

"Why?"

"Well I just think back to that outfit, purple and black striped top and black pencil skirt… all very fitted… when you were going on that date with Sienna. I think that was the tipping point. I realised then that I didn't just love you for who you are but I was also finding you rather sexy to boot."

Bianca laughed.

"So it was the outfit that turned you..? I'll definitely need to wear it again!"

Marissa's smile grew sexy and her hand moved to cup Bianca's cheek.

"Yes you will."

They rubbed noses and shared a sweet kiss before continuing the conversation.

"What about me?" asked Marissa. "What colour do you see me in?"

"Well you know what dress will _always_ get my vote! But you should probably have something new for the wedding… I don't know. You're so gorgeous you could get away with anything…"

"…Except pink." added Marissa

Bianca smiled and sighed.

"Even pink… or red… green… orange… grey… mauve with green polka dots! You look beautiful in everything!"

Marissa laughed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know." said Bianca laughing too.

The two lovers stared at each other for a long moment, and then Bianca sighed.

"It's no good." she said at last. "I'm going to have to turn over again or else I'll start kissing you and then I won't be able to stop."

Marissa groaned too.

"You're probably right. Gah! This is so frustrating. To have you here and yet…"

"At least I'm here." said Bianca softly and she gave Marissa one last kiss.

Reluctantly Bianca turned back onto her right side and once more Marissa snuggled up behind her.

"Well, sweet dreams my valentine." Marissa whispered in her ear. "I love you forever more."

Bianca sighed happily, pulling Marissa's arms tighter around her waist once again.

"And I love you just as much!" she replied.

…


	717. Chapter 717 : In one bed

**Happy Monday - sorry for the late post.**

**Last week was all Valentine's Day - this week will cover the aftermath.**

**SPOILERS - Scott finally gets the chance to talk to his dad, there is fallout from Spike's Valentine and Maggie and Reese have decisions to make.**

**...**

Maggie opened her eyes in a darkened room to the view of long dark hair on the pillow beside her.

What had seemed such a great idea last night now left her with a knot of guilt.

_Well done Maggie, you've blown yet another friendship by looking for something more._

That was exactly how it started with Cecelia, one night when too much wine, loneliness and curiosity had ended up ruining the best relationship in her life.

Maggie stared at the back of the head on the pillow beside her. She liked Reese, she really did. They had hit it off right away. At the beginning all they ever did was compare notes on Bianca. Maggie often wondered if Bianca's ears were burning the amount they would talk about her; all their regrets, all their joys; all that had made them fall in love with the sweet young daughter of Erica Kane.

Gradually the new friend's conversation moved to other subjects and Maggie and Reese discovered they had more in common than they thought. They liked the same music and had similar taste in food and politics…

Gradually Maggie had come to see Reese as someone other than another of Bianca's exes.

And Maggie was attracted to Reese. She was beautiful and smart. In a way she reminded her of Bianca a little, they had the same poise; the same ability to be terribly serious one minute and full of fun the next.

Maybe she should put last night in the category 'just a bit of fun between friends' and draw a line under it, swearing never to do it again.

But whatever happened they were going to have to talk about what happened last night at some point…

…

Reese was staring at the wall trying not to move. She heard Maggie moving behind her and was putting off the moment they would have to talk to each other and process what had just happened last night.

Maggie had been a good friend to her over these last few months and friends were getting in short supply. Reese hadn't been a very nice person after the divorce and not many of the friends she shared with Bianca had taken her side. That had been one the worst parts. Bianca hadn't just taken her children, she had taken a great chunk of her life.

Maggie had started out as someone understanding to talk to and then…

She was drawn to Maggie. There was something in her manner that maybe reminded Reese a little of Bianca and the life she had lost after the divorce. Maggie certainly had Bianca's sense of fun and oblique humour. She could be fearless but there was a part of her that was fragile sometimes, her past was no less rosy than Bianca's had been, and Reese was reminded that it was nice to be the protector.

Maggie was also very attractive.

Reese sighed. She couldn't lie here forever.

She and Maggie would have to talk sometime…

…


	718. Chapter 718 : In another bed

**Sorry I missed yesterday - work :o(**

**...**

In another bed in the same house, morning came a little differently.

Bianca moaned as she woke, her back was aching. She was disorientated for a moment expecting to be in her hospital bed. She had rolled over in the night but there was a comforting warmth against her side. Then she smiled, remembering that she was home with Marissa beside her.

"Morning." she whispered.

Marissa simply groaned. She was not quite ready to be awake.

"Not yet." she moaned, as she nuzzled deeper into Bianca's shoulder. "It can't be morning yet."

"I'm afraid it is." said Bianca, giving her fiancé a little shake to wake her properly.

Marissa moaned again not moving.

"Marissa… Come on, you're worse than Gabby. You need to move. I need to turn over, I'm sorry."

Marissa blinked, suddenly remembering where she was and how gently she was supposed to be treating Bianca.

She sat up, her expression full of concern... only she found she couldn't. Her arm was pinned under Bianca. Trying to sit up had only yanked Bianca sideways on the bed.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

"I think so." said Bianca. "What happened?"

"You're on my arm." Marissa explained.

"At least that explains the back ache." said Bianca, grimacing as she got on with the uncomfortable job of rolling onto her side.

Marissa helped the best she could.

She then extracted her arm. It had gone completely numb. Marissa picked up the limb with her other hand and it felt like it belonged to someone else.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked as Marissa started wriggling her fingers to get the feeling back, waiting for the shooting pain to start as her circulation returned.

"Dead arm." she explained and then she stopped. She looked down at Bianca's left leg under the covers. Is this what it felt was like for Bianca all the time? Attached to a body part that doesn't feel a part of you? She'd never thought…

"Are you okay? Can I help?" Bianca asked not noticing Marissa's distraction.

Before Marissa could answer the first shooting pain shot up her arm and around all the joints in her fingers.

"Ow! Ahhhhh!" she exclaimed as Bianca reached up to help rub the feeling back.

"Well you're awake now at least." Bianca laughed.

Marissa smiled and nodded.

"So should I get Maggie?" she asked as the pain subsided and she had finally stopped flexing and twisting her resurrected arm. Now that little drama over the next thing to do was to take care of Bianca.

"No, no. I'll be fine for a minute. What time is it?"

Marissa turned and focused on her bedside clock.

"It's just after seven." she said.

"So it_ is _morning." Bianca said.

"It is."

"And we've got two hours before we collect the kids."

"Right." replied Marissa. "So maybe I should get Maggie after all?" she asked.

"Not before the most important thing." said Bianca.

"And what is that?" asked Marissa, her thoughts now full of the problems of getting Bianca ready in the morning and her morning exercises and the pills she needed to take with breakfast…

Bianca turned her head to face Marissa. She was smiling sweetly and pointed to her lips.

"I need a proper good morning." she said.

Marissa grinned, thoughts of the day vanishing at the sight of the love in those deep brown eyes.

"Good morning." she said and bent down to kiss Bianca warmly on the mouth.

"With a start like that I just know it is going to be a good one." Bianca sighed

…

Marissa eventually skirted from the bed to fetch Maggie, their resident doctor.

She cross the landing to Gabby's room and knocked quietly on the door.

There was no response

She knocked a little louder.

"Maggie! Maggie are you awake?" she called.

Still nothing.

"Maggie?"

Marissa cautiously pushed open the door and peered in. She found the bed empty.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Then, realising the implications, she grinned. "Ooh!"

So did she need to go down to Reese's room to wake up the good doctor?

…

Downstairs, two friends, lay side by side.

"About last night…" Reese began.

Maggie looked away.

"It was just a bit of fun." she said dismissively. "We don't have to get all heavy about it, do we?"

She was already climbing out of bed and gathering her clothes up off the floor, ready to make a retreat.

Reese watched her friend for a moment. Maggie was clearly regretting last night. Reese had to say she didn't feel the same. She'd always hoped after they got close…

But she didn't want Maggie feeling uncomfortable so she just smiled.

"Of course. Just a bit of fun." Reese said in a hope to allay Maggie's fears. "Nothing to worry about."

"Great." said Maggie, not actually looking all that relieved. She pulled on her shirt. "I'd better run though, before I'm missed."

Reese nodded but then they heard Marissa call from the top of the stairs.

"You might be too late for that." observed Reese.

…


	719. Chapter 719 : At Erica's

Morning in Erica's penthouse started earlier than she expected.

AJ had woken early and decided that he wanted to learn the navy song that Fred Astaire had sang on Spike's DVD. He thought it would be a good song to sing when he finally got to sail his new boat.

So AJ and Spike snuck downstairs together and turned on the television not realising that the volume was set so loud. It woke up everyone in the house.

Jack, noting that it was half-past six, decided it was no point trying to get the kids back to sleep and suggested Erica order breakfast.

…

By seven o'clock the whole apartment was as crazy and chaotic as it had been when the kids had arrived. AJ and Spike had found the song on '_Follow the Fleet'_ and were playing it on repeat and singing along in snatches while AJ tried to scribble down the words.

Gabby was washed and dressed and was busy at the table drawing with paper and her crayons. Miranda was laying the table around her, being helpful and getting everything ready for breakfast.

Jack was chasing Ian around the room trying to get him to put on his sweater.

Erica was watching the craziness with interest. The kids were all showing off their personalities, but Erica couldn't help but wonder what, like Spike's love of dance and the other questions that followed his presenting AJ with a Valentine's card, could they be concealing.

At least AJ seemed to have recovered from his embarrassment and was chatting with Spike as if nothing had happened.

Erica checked the clock, breakfast was going to be here any minute and not long after that Ryan and Marissa would be here to collect the kids… and most of the kids weren't even dressed yet.

This would never do.

Erica walked up to Jack and took Ian's sweater from him.

"Ian, you come here right now and put your sweater on!"

There was no room in Erica's statement for argument. Ian skidded to a halt and sheepishly walked back to where Erica had taken a seat.

"Now you know," said Erica in more conversational tones, "That games happen after you're dressed not during. What would Ryan say if you were still only half dressed when he came to collect you?"

Ian looked down at his shoes.

"He'd be cross."

"Yes, he would." said Erica, tucking in her grandson's shirt.

Ian then held up his hands ready for Erica to pull the sweater on over his head. Instead she handed it to him.

"You're a big boy now." she said. "See if you can do it on your own."

Ian looked at the sweater as if he never seen such a thing before.

"Come on." said Erica, turning it the right way for him, "Head in the head hole and then arms in the arm holes."

Ian pulled the sweater over his head and after a brief struggle a mess of spikey hair popped out the top.

"Now the sleeves…" said Erica, but he was already wriggling his first arm in place.

When he was done Ian looked very pleased with himself.

Erica straightened his collar a little.

"I am a big boy!" Ian said proudly.

"Yes you are."

Ian then bit his lip.

"I'm a good boy too!" he said, only his voice was a little quieter.

Erica gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Most of the time." she said.

…

Erica's next challenge was the other two boys still glued to the television. Both were still in their pyjama's. She'd quite liked the idea of the boys getting the lyrics for themselves but time was ticking by.

"Come on, Spike; AJ! You can't go to school in your pyjamas. That song is going to have to wait."

"But I've almost got it!" AJ cried, and then stopped remembering who he was talking to.

"Come on, dressed and breakfast and then I'll help you look the lyrics up online… come on!"

The boys shared a look of dismay. How had they forgotten that you could look up everything on the computer!

They hurried off to get ready.

…

Erica's last obstacle before breakfast was Gabby and her art.

Erica walked up and peered over her shoulder.

Gabby had drawn a pretty girl with dark hair, big red lips and a pretty blue dress.

"Gabby it's time to clear the table." Erica said, although seeing how good the drawing was she hated to disturb her.

"I'm almost finished." Gabby exclaimed, colouring the shoes in pink.

"It's a very pretty lady." said Erica as a compliment.

"Yes," said Gabby, finishing her drawing with three kisses at the bottom, "Because it's you!"

She handed the drawing to Erica.

"It's to say thank you for our sleep-over."

Erica was touched.

"For me!" she exclaimed. "I shall treasure it."

Gabby grinned and then started tidying up.

Miranda reappeared to help Gabby clear away her crayons. Erica looked at the breakfast table and for the first time realised just how much the older girl had done. All the place settings, apart from Gabby's, were out along with glasses for orange juice and two coffee cups for Erica and Jackson. There were even napkins. Some of the cutlery was round the wrong way but still…

"Miranda you didn't have to do all this." Erica exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Miranda grinned shyly.

"I wanted to help."

Erica gave her eldest granddaughter a hug… She was so thoughtful, so like her mother.

"Don't ever change." she whispered, kissing the top of her head."

…

And so breakfast came and went without a hitch and after printing both AJ and Spike… and then Gabby, off a copy of their song lyrics, the kids gathered all their belongings together ready to leave.

Marissa and Ryan arrived at the same time.

Marissa made sure her kids had the right coats on and everything in their bags, before they said their thank-yous and goodbyes.

As they were heading out the door Spike called out after AJ.

"Wait!" he cried running up. "You forgot you card!"

He thrust the Valentine's card to AJ and then kissed him on the cheek.

The moment was met by the adults with a surprised silence.

Spike looked happy and AJ… AJ looked upset!

…


	720. Chapter 720 : After the kiss

**NB - if you read the chapter yesterday before the correction Scott should have been Ryan.**

...

Bianca was waiting in her wheelchair in the Entrance Hall. She'd refused to go back to bed after breakfast. She wanted to give a quick good morning hug to her kids before they were whisked off to school again. Maggie hadn't argued about it. Reese had ducked out of the house fairly early that morning and Maggie was currently in the shower. There as clearly something going on between her two exes but Bianca didn't want to pry… it felt too weird.

The door opened and AJ tore past. Head down, hugging his stomach, he raced up the stairs.

Everyone else followed more sedately.

"What happened?" Bianca asked her eyes following the little boy until he disappeared from sight.

"Spike loves him." said Gabby a confused expression on her face.

"What?"

Marissa was already jogging up the stairs, going after her son.

"I'll go talk to him." she said, wearing a worried expression on her face.

Bianca watched her with concern and then turned to Miranda to try and get the full story.

…

Marissa found AJ curled up on his bed. She took a seat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Hey buddy." she said softly, "Why don't we talk about it?"

AJ's answer was muffled by the pillows he had buried his head in.

"You're going to have to sit up to talk to me." she said.

AJ slowly sat up, wiping his eyes. He looked heartbroken.

"I don't want a boyfriend." he said quietly.

"Is that what upset you?" Marissa asked. She had to suppress a laugh of relief; that was not the response she'd expected.

AJ nodded.

"Oh baby," she exclaimed pulling her son into her arms. "The great thing about the world we live in today we can love whoever we want to. If you don't want to have a boyfriend there is nothing wrong with that. You love who you want to love."

"But Spike..?" AJ began.

"When he's older he can love who he loves. But right now you tell him that you want to be friends I'm sure he'll be fine with that."

AJ nodded; his head on his mom's chest.

"I do still want to be his friend…" he said quietly.

"There you go…"

"…Just so long as he doesn't kiss me again."

…

Ryan was watching the kids in the back seat as he drove Emma and Spike to school.

Spike was singing to himself a song about the sea and smiling.

After seeing his son kiss another boy, Ryan had a million questions running through his head.

Ryan had always thought he'd be a cool dad and take his son's choices in his stride but this was something he'd never considered. A part of him couldn't help but ask was it his fault? Maybe he should have been around more to be a role model… Maybe he should have tried to steer Spike away from his dancing and show tunes and got him involved in Karate or baseball… something more… more… _manly_…

"Dad!" Spike suddenly called out, making Ryan start from his thoughts.

"Yeah son?"

"Dad, are you picking me up from ballet class tonight?"

"No… no. Your mom is picking you up tonight."

Ryan sighed, '_Ballet now, alongside his jazz and tap dancing…'_

"Okay." said Spike quietly, then he gave his dad a grin. "But you are taking me to the ice hockey on Saturday!?"

"Yes I am." said Ryan. _At least that was a manly interest. _"I'm picking you up at ten."

"Can I ask AJ if he wants to come too..?" Spike added.

Ryan blinked.

"I don't think we'll get tickets at such short notice." he said.

Spike nodded.

"Maybe next time, if he's free." added Ryan, hating to see the disappointment on his son's face.

Looking at Spike's smile brighten again at the hope of spending time with his friend Ryan had a new thought. This was the 21st century after all. Why should it matter who Spike loved just so long as he was happy… right?

All his son could ever be was himself… there was no point in trying to force him to be someone else.

…


	721. Chapter 721 : Maggie and Bianca

AJ eventually emerged a little calmer. Miranda had grabbed his school bag and there was just enough time for Bianca to share concerned looks with Marissa before the kids were whisked away again to school and childcare.

Maggie came down from upstairs, her hair still damp from her shower, just as the door closed.

"Did I miss the kids?" she asked.

"Only just." said Bianca, turning her wheelchair to face her.

Bianca looked thoughtful.

"Has something happened?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." said Bianca. "I think I can expect a few visitors today."

Maggie moved behind Bianca and took the handles of her wheelchair and began to push her towards the elevator.

"Well, they are going to have to join the queue, Frankie will be here in a moment and then David… and they will both be expecting to find you in bed!"

…

Both Frankie and David seemed pleased to find Bianca in bed, apparently resting and following her doctors' advice.

Maggie caught David though while he was leaving.

"You wanted help with your research?" she said. "And then I've heard no more about it."

"While you are here taking care of Bianca I can't ask you to abandon her… but after a week I think she will be well enough to be up and about and then… then we talk about the help I need with my Orpheus research."

Maggie nodded.

"I'm surprised you are still here though." David added. "Don't you have a job to get back to in Paris?"

Maggie's smile gained a melancholy edge.

"I thought I'd found a reason to stick around for a bit."

"And now you don't?"

Maggie sighed.

"I don't know. I think made things more complicated."

David sniffed, sensing that this was turning into a talk about feelings.

"Look I've got patients at the hospital. We'll talk further Wednesday?"

"Sure." said Maggie.

Maggie saw David out of the door and turned back to the big empty house. Bianca was upstairs resting but other than that she was alone. She had come back to town she had sworn to avoid because of Bianca and now she was staying for the same reason… only there was someone else in Pine Valley who'd she wanted to stay close too as well. Only last night things, that had been going slow and steady and just right, went very fast and very… steamy and now she wasn't sure where to turn.

She looked up the stairs to where she knew Bianca was lying in her bed. More than anyone she wanted to talk to her about it. She trusted no one's judgement better… but it just felt wrong asking your ex-girlfriend about her ex-wife.

…

Maggie walked slowly up the stairs carrying a drink for Bianca. She found her reading a book without much enthusiasm.

"I brought you a tea." she said.

Bianca put down her book and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

"And David said you were doing well… He said one week and you'll be able to get up and about more."

Bianca smile grew wider.

"That is good news."

She took a sip of tea.

"Good tea, too." she added.

"Well Europe gets in the blood I guess." said Maggie, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you know when you have to go back?" Bianca enquired after taking another sip.

"I should have gone back last week but I extended my holiday. I've three weeks left."

"I can't ask you to use up all of your vacation time just for me."

Maggie squeezed Bianca's knee under the covers.

"You didn't have to ask."

Bianca's smile grew more knowing.

"And it wasn't just for me…" she said with a playful grin.

"No, David offered me a chance to help with Orpheus research." Maggie blurted out, she knew that wasn't what Bianca was referring to but panic made her want to change the subject.

"David." said Bianca surprised. "You watch yourself there… he isn't entirely to be trusted."

"I know." said Maggie. "But can't deny the guy is a genius and it would be good to swap my doctors coat for a lab coat on for change."

Bianca nodded.

"And…" she added, clearly fishing for more information about last night.

"And what?"

Bianca sighed and shook her head. Maggie was clearly not going to be forthcoming.

"You and Reese! Am I going to get the whole story or do I have to guess?"

Maggie scowled and looked down at her shoes.

"She's a good friend and last night…" she stopped talking.

"Last night you what?" pushed Bianca.

"Last night we both got lonely."

Maggie sighed and shrugged as if to say it was no big deal.

Bianca smiled.

"Good." she said. "I think you'd be good for each other."

Maggie was about to add that she had blown it by brushing Reese off this morning, but it was too close to her history with Bianca to want to admit that once more she was too much of a coward to follow her heart.

…


	722. Chapter 722 : Scott and his family

Holly was crying as Scott hurriedly heated up her dinner.

"Not long now, Hol!" he called; just as the microwave pinged.

"Whoa! Have we come at a bad time!" exclaimed a voice from the door way.

Scott turned to see his dad and Marion standing there.

"You're back from Llanview." he exclaimed, giving his dad a welcome home hug.

"We are, and we wanted to see you and my grand-baby." said Stuart grinning.

Holly was red faced and screaming in her high chair.

"She's just waiting for her dinner." said Scott trying to explain away his daughter's crying, as he hurriedly stirred the heat out of her vegetable stew.

"I'll get it." said Marion, patting Scott on the back and taking the bowl from him. "You two catch up."

"You don't…" began Scott not really wanting to leave his fussing baby to someone else.

"I can handle a hungry baby." said Marion. "Don't worry. Take a break when it's offered."

…

"So," said Stuart, sitting on a chair in the lounge as Scott settled on the couch, "Adam mentioned you came looking for me."

"Adam..?" said Scott. "Yeah I wanted some advice a few days ago."

"Well I'm here now." said Stuart. "What do you need, son?"

Scott looked down.

"I… um…"

"Yeah?"

"Holly is my world and I don't want to lose her."

"Of course."

"I'm worried about Madison. The doctors say she could be home in a few weeks and I don't know if I can trust her."

"Well surely the doctors wouldn't let her home if she was a risk."

Scott sighed and pulled his hands through his hair.

"I don't know."

"What's the real issue here?" Stuart asked sensing that Scott had more to say than he was saying.

"When she first attached me… I knew I would stand by her and bring her back. But the more time that's past, the more I…"

Scott looked down again and sighed.

"Son?" said Stuart quietly.

"I don't want her back. I don't want her ruining what I've got with Holly…" Scott blurted out.

There was a gasp.

Both men turned to see Marion standing in the doorway with a much calmer Holly in her arms.

"How could you say that!?" Marion exclaimed. "Have you thought of Madison for one moment in all this selfishness?"

"I'm not saying this to be selfish." said Scott.

"Do you know what it's like to lose your mind; to be locked up?"

"I know what it's like to be locked up." said Scott briskly. Jail had been one of the worst experiences in his life.

Stuart, recognising the tension, got up.

"Why don't I take the baby?" he suggested taking Holly from Marion's arms.

Marion let the baby go and rounded on Scott.

"Then let me tell you that losing yourself is so much worse. Madison is not blame here. It was not her fault that this happened to her. She lost one child already and she's so young. Now you want to take her other baby from her? How..? How are you your father's son?"

"You don't think I know all that!" responded Scott.

Then much to Stuart and Marion's surprise he burst into tears.

"Scott?" whispered Stuart.

"I just want something for myself for a change… I've been seeing a shrink," said Scott quietly, "Even before Madison got sick, because of stress at work. I've been taking care of Holly on my own and I'm coping but I know…" Scott gave a deep sob. "… I just know I can't do all that's expected of me and take care of Madison too. I just… I just can't."

Scott sniffed and wiped his eyes, embarrassed now at making a scene.

"Hey!" said Stuart, handing his granddaughter back to Marion and sitting down beside his son. "You're not alone. If you need help, ask. What else is your old dad for?"

"I don't know how you could." muttered Scott.

"Why don't you move back to the mansion." suggested Marion all of a sudden. "Then you really won't be alone."

"What?" said Scott sitting up.

"Sure," said Stuart, "Why didn't we think of this sooner. Brook won't mind. There'll be plenty of room for the three of you..!"

"…And you won't be doing it alone." finished Marion.

"I don't…" began Scott.

"If you want to do what's best for Holly and Madison… _and yourself_," said Marion, "It's the only way."

…

…


	723. Chapter 723 : Bianca gets a visitor

Kendal returned from her romantic break with Griffin to find two messages on her phone. The first one was from her mother cryptically asking her to call back as soon as she got the message because it was important, but at no point even hinting at what the call was about. The other message was from Ryan, his message was much less cryptic.

"_We need to talk about Spike. He gave AJ a Valentine's and a kiss today. Could he be gay? Call me when you can."_

Kendal lowered the phone from her ear, not sure if this was Ryan's idea of a joke. He'd never been all that keen on his son's growing passion for dance…

But then there was her mother's message.

Kendal dialled Erica's number.

"Mom?" she said as the phone was answered, unable to stop the nervous catch in her throat.

"Sweet-heart." said Erica. "Thanks for calling back. I need to talk to you. Something happened with Spike…"

Kendal listened as Erica gave an account of all that had happened overnight. But even as she listened Erica's voice was drowned out by the nervous thumping of her heart. All she could really hear in every word was, _'Your son is gay'_.

…

Maggie peered around the doorframe and Bianca, glad of the distraction, put down her tedious book.

"You have a visitor." she said.

"Is it mom or Kendal?" Bianca asked.

"It's your sister." said Kendal, stepping into the room as Maggie pushed the door open for her.

"Hey big sis." said Bianca patting the side of the bed to encourage her to come closer.

"You knew I'd come?" asked Kendal taking the proffered perch.

Bianca gave her sister a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand.

"I had a hunch."

"…but he's not." said Kendal finishing a sentence she had started in her head.

"And if he is, would you love him any less?"

"No of course not! No!"

"Look, from what I've heard this all might just be some misunderstanding. He's young. He hasn't had many friends his own age. He was home schooled on a yacht on the other side the world… He's still got a lot of growing up to do."

"But…" began Kendal and Bianca already knew what she was going to say.

"Hey, don't get stuck on the dancing and the show tunes… a lot of straight guy can dance. That's not going to tell you anything. This is about how he feels about people, okay?"

"He is young." said Kendal. "Maybe he just got carried away. You know how much he idolises AJ. I think he's his first real friend. Well first boy frie…"

"Friend who's a boy?" suggested Bianca when her sister stopped mid-flow.

Kendal nodded gratefully.

"…First friend who's a boy."

Kendal looked at her sister and gave her a nervous smile.

"How old were you when you knew?"

"When I knew I liked girls? I was about ten, I guess. But I wasn't certain, you know, not until I met Sarah. I mean I thought I'd like to kiss a girl but I wasn't certain until I got to try it for real."

"And you were nineteen, then?"

"Yeah; a nineteen year old recovering from anorexia. Now look at me!"

Kendal's smile grew warmer.

"Yeah, look at you! You're beautiful."

Bianca looked down bashfully.

"Thank you."

Kendal thought back to her snot-nosed little sister. God, she'd hated how stuck up and stupid little Bianca used to be… and now she knew all that time her sister was keeping the truth about herself locked inside, locking it up until she made herself sick...

"What do I do about Spike?" Kendal asked. She didn't want him bottling things up like that. Bianca's anorexia had almost killed her

Bianca sighed.

"I don't think you have to do anything right now. Let him find himself, answer any questions he has, be supportive of his choices and love him for who he is; whoever that turns out to be. Beyond that I think you're already doing perfectly."

Kendal looked at her sister's supportive smile and then felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." she said eventually.

Now Bianca looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

Kendal waved her hands vaguely as if to dismiss what had happened.

"…Coming in here with a big gay panic, as if you're the expert."

Bianca grabbed her sister firmly by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Hey, it's fine. Even gays have a big gay panic at the beginning. The trick is how you deal with what comes next."

Kendal sighed and smiled at her sister.

"God, what would I do without you?"

"Panic more; laugh less." Bianca replied, and Kendal did indeed laugh at the bad joke. "I love you." Bianca added pulling her sister into a hug. "Try not to worry. You'll do great whatever happens next!"

"And if he is gay?"

"If he is gay…?" echoed Bianca, waiting for her sister work through it on her own.

"If he is gay, he'll still be my perfect little boy…" said Kendal, almost relieved to have answered her own question.

"Yes he will." said Bianca.

Kendal looked at her sister and gave her another fierce hug.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too."

…


	724. Chapter 724 : Just looking

Although her office was now in a different part of town, Marissa planned to continue her tradition of visiting Krystal's for lunch now Bianca was home from hospital.

She entered and walked up to the counter and ordered the soup of the day from Camilla. Then she notice Reese sitting in the corner with a laptop.

"She's been here all morning." Camilla explained.

Concerned Marissa walked over to say hi.

"Are you avoiding home?" Marissa asked.

She had meant it as a joke, but Reese gave her a look that showed it wasn't far from the truth.

"Something happen between you and Maggie?" Marissa asked.

"You know it did." said Reese sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you two were getting along."

Reese sighed.

"So did I."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. It's just Maggie last night and Maggie this morning seemed like two different people…" she said. "I mean she started it!" Reese exclaimed childishly and she then looked embarrassed. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

Marissa however wasn't really listening anyway; she had noticed that Reese's laptop screen was showing apartments on a local property website. Reese was house shopping.

"You planning to stick around?" She asked and Reese's eyes were drawn to her computer screen.

"I was just looking." she said. "I feel like I'm imposing now Bianca's home."

"You're not imposing. The kids love having you about." said Marissa.

She couldn't help notice that the few apartments listed were two or three bedroom.

Reese saw her looking.

"It was just an idea…" she said quickly closing the down the screen.

"But Paris..?"

"I left my last contract in the hands of my assistant… I should have been back a month ago to finalise the drafts for our next project but... things happened. I don't know. I guess that's why I always hated the thought of coming back to Pine Valley. It sucks you in and then suddenly you don't want to leave…"

"So you are thinking staying?" Marissa asked, still surprised by the unexpected revelation.

"Like I said," said Reese quietly, "I was just looking."

…


	725. Chapter 725 : One Week Later

One week later

Spike was confused about everyone being supportive and nice to him. All he really cared about was that he still got to do his dancing and that AJ was is best friend. AJ had come and talked to him after school, all serious and nervous. He wanted to talk about what friendship meant to him and how friends behave to each other. What AJ was most adamant about was that he didn't want a friend who held his hands and certainly not one that kissed him. Spike is a little disappointed by this but as AJ was so awesome he was happy to go along with it.

...

Erica meanwhile had made it her mission to help Spike improve his tap dancing and got in touch with an old choreographer friend from New York. She was also trying to find time for her other grandchildren as well. She had a busy week. First taking Miranda clothes shopping; and she was pleased to discover that her granddaughter not only had good taste but also a good eye for a bargain. Gabby she took to an art gallery to see if she could find any inspiration for her drawing. When they got home Gabby painted her a bright and colourful bowl of flowers inspired by the Dutch still-lifes she had seen at the exhibition. Ian, she took to the park. He ran around until he was exhausted and then came happily home. Erica also offered to take AJ out as well but Jackson pointed out AJ would probably be happier on his yacht for the day; and that when Bianca was well they could go out for a cruise with the whole family.

...

Bianca was recovered enough to be allowed out of bed and was to begin her physiotherapy with Frankie at the hospital. She had to learn to walk yet again now her muscles were knitting together in new ways. She was determined she was going to walk down the aisle for her wedding and not still be in the wheelchair. She was told she shouldn't rush her recovery but time just didn't seem to be passing fast enough.

...

Marissa was progressing with the wedding plans. She bent to Bianca's wishes and agreed not to risk bad luck and go shopping together for their wedding dresses. Instead they had a compromise. Kendal was going to accompany each of them to the shop so that the dresses they chose would complement each other. The kids were also keen to help so Marissa had then designing the wedding invitations and the place cards and they were given the ultimate decision on who would be wearing which colour at the wedding.

...

Scott bowed to pressure and moved into the Chandler mansion with Holly. He took his daughter to meet Madison again at the hospital and this time Marion came with him. She was going out of her way to help him now, and also help him understand just what Madison was going through. Stuart also asked in his brother to give his son some slack at the company. Adam still has to watch his health and couldn't take on too much at Chandler but Brooke was happy to help take some of Scott's work load.

...

Reese and Maggie are still in an awkward place where Maggie didn't want to talk about Valentine's night, while that is all Reese wanted to talk about. Reese is also looking at apartments in Pine Valley although she was talking about it being an investment and a project to pass the time rather than admit the attraction of making the town a permanent home.

Now Bianca was improved Maggie finally had time to speak to David about his research project. He laid out the details to her. He needed someone to inject the Opheus formula into his spine and then take spinal fluid samples. Maggie was horrified by the danger of the experiment. David insisted it was the only way.

...

Meanwhile a long way from Pine Valley, a visitor arrived at the Special Needs Centre with a rash that later turned out to be Shingles.

…


	726. Chapter 726 : Breakfast

Miranda opened her eyes to the sound of the elevator humming to life. Mommy was up and about. It must be morning. She leaned over the side of the mattress to check on Gabby in the truckle bed beside her. Gabby was already looking up at her, blinking sleepy eyes.

"Time to get up!" Miranda exclaimed taking a flying leap over her sister's mattress and rushing to the door. Now she, Gabby and AJ shared one bathroom it paid to get in there first.

Marissa was just entering as Miranda hurried past.

"Is Gabby up?" Marissa called after her retreating form.

"Almost." Miranda replied, diving into the bathroom just as AJ emerged from his room. "First dibs!" she called shutting the door in his face.

"I'm first dibs tomorrow!" AJ called through the closed door.

"Only if you beat me!" Miranda called back.

…

It was cereal for breakfast this morning in the dining room. The step down to the kitchen was too much of a chore for Bianca in her wheelchair. Miranda poured the milk onto her Captain Crunch and then turned to her mom.

"Mommy, why didn't you wait for us to help with your exercises this morning?" she asked.

Bianca, who had just taken a sip of coffee, found the question answered for her by Marissa.

"She's going to the hospital this morning for a scan, remember."

"…I start walking again today." Bianca added finally able to answer herself.

"I remembered." said AJ. "And Reese is picking us up from school tonight 'cause Reggie has class."

"That's right." said Marissa ruffling her son's hair. She was fussing around the table making sure everyone had what they needed and was yet to take her seat.

"Mommy?" Gabby asked; her mouth half full of Chocolate flakes.

"Yes, sweetie." said Bianca.

"Is Maggie going to be in my bed much longer?"

"We'll have to wait to see what Frankie says today."

"Is someone talking about me?" Maggie asked, popping her head around door.

"It's just Gabby wanting her bed back." explained Marissa finally taking her seat.

"Oh…" Maggie said playfully. "It's so very comfortable I might not want to give to back at all. I might even take it back to Paris with me!"

"No!" exclaimed Gabby in horror.

"Don't tease her this early, she can't take it." warned Bianca before turning to Gabby and reassuring her that Maggie didn't really mean it.

"Is Reese awake yet?" Marissa asked.

Maggie shrugged.

"I haven't seen her." she said flatly.

Marissa looked disappointed in her, Bianca did too. Maggie and Reese were suddenly not talking to each other and it left Marissa and Bianca in an awkward position now they were all sharing the same house.

"Well if you do," Marissa said, "Can you remind her about picking up the kids? The casserole just needs going in the oven at five..."

"I won't be here tonight." said Maggie, cutting her off. "I'm seeing David about his research project … You could leave a note?"

"Oh… I'm sure we'll see her before then." said Bianca giving her ex a worried look. "Just be smart when it comes to David, okay?"

"I always am!" she said as she turned to leave.

"Are Maggie and Reese cross with each other?" Miranda asked, confused about the two women's behaviour.

Marisa poured her an orange juice.

"I think it's just the opposite." she said. "They're just being dumb about it… Now eat up, it's almost time for school!"

…


	727. Chapter 727 : Taking steps

In the physiotherapy room Frankie set the brake on Bianca's wheelchair in front of the parallel bars.

"How is your back?" Frankie asked.

"Much better." said Bianca turning in her seat to show she was no longer in pain.

"The price of unnecessary spinal injections." said Frankie; he was not impressed with Bianca in going through with David's experiment.

"I know… I know…" said Bianca, "But it was good to be home."

"I'm sure it was." said Frankie kneeling before Bianca to examine her leg.

He unfastened the brace and examined the scar tissue at the back of her calf.

"Can you put your foot flat on the floor for me." he asked.

Bianca obeyed. Her foot was certainly flexing further than it had been before the surgery.

"Very good." said Frankie. "Now let's see you stand?"

"Yes please." said Bianca, she'd been kept off her feet for weeks.

"Carefully does it." said Frankie.

He supported her as she eased up from the chair and grabbed the parallel bars to help keep her balance. Her left leg trembled as it took her weight. Frankie examined her ankle and straightened her leg. Her foot was still not sitting completely flat but it was a much more minor distortion than it had been and it could be corrected by adjusting her brace and with special footwear.

"Okay, lets sit you down again." said Frankie, taking her arm and guiding her back to her wheelchair.

"But you said I'll be walking today." said Bianca, disappointed.

"And you will be." said Frankie. "I just need fit your brace."

Bianca watched him, but rather than replace the rigid medical brace she had been wearing for a week, Frankie got up and went into the adjoining office.

"You remember this old friend." he said, bringing back her old familiar brace.

Bianca's smile returned.

"I do."

"It will need some adjusting… and we are doing this slowly, in stages…"

"…One step at a time?" quipped Bianca.

"Exactly." said Frankie. "This brace is only to be used in this room until I am confident you are mobile enough not to do any damage to yourself, do you understand me? We have to get this right."

Despite her excitement at getting back on her feet she could see the seriousness in Frankie's eyes.

"I will follow your instructions exactly, just like I did all of last week."

Frankie stared at her for a moment to make sure she was serious.

"I'm not kidding about this." He said as he began to fasten the brace to her leg. "Despite the surgery your musculature has changed and your ankle is no longer aligned as it was, this will affect balance and co-ordination. And with your lack of sensation it will be harder for you compensate. You are going to be leaning to walk all over again."

Bianca hadn't wanted to believe him but he was right. As soon as the brace was fitted Bianca was back at the parallel bars and expecting her left leg to swing as it always did, but her foot wasn't stopping quite where she expected and she found herself stumbling at every step.

"Take it easy." said Frankie as she turned at the end of the bars. "I want you to go a little slower and watch your foot. Don't shift your weight until you see it flat on the ground."

Bianca obeyed, her arm muscles straining as they helped take her weight. She was frustrated. If it was this hard to walk in a straight line how long would it be before she could manage with her crutches?

…


	728. Chapter 728 : The drive home

Maggie was the one to drive Bianca home from the hospital.

"Did it go well?" she asked once she started the car.

"Well I've got on my feet." said Bianca, "I'm no longer confined to a bed. So it's good news."

"Good." said Maggie.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence and Maggie turned out onto the road.

"So," said Bianca with a sigh, "Are you going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" asked Maggie.

The silence returned. Bianca had sworn she wouldn't interfere, but she hated the tension that was now there between her two exes.

"You know what," said Bianca, "You and Reese!"

Maggie sniffed.

"It was a mistake." she said abruptly.

"Really?" asked Bianca. "I thought you two were close."

Maggie shook her head and then slammed on the brakes. She turned to Bianca.

"Yeah and then I blew it!" she exclaimed. There was anger and desperation in her eyes now.

"Maggie…" began Bianca, reaching out to take her old friend by the hand.

A horn sounded impatiently.

Bianca turned, there were a few cars behind them.

"Maybe we should take this off the road?" she suggested.

…

Maggie pulled in at the parking lot outside Krystal's.

"Do you want to go in for a coffee?" Bianca asked, but Maggie just shook her head.

"Well come on then… spill! What exactly happened between the two of you?" Bianca asked.

Maggie's sad expression turned into a small grin.

"Not like that!" Bianca exclaimed. "Just…"

Maggie gave a big sigh.

"It was just… just two lonely women trying not to be lonely."

"But you do like Reese."

Maggie smiled and looked coyly to Bianca.

"Yeah, I like her. I… She's been a good friend and I think she needed a friend too."

Bianca nodded knowingly.

"I guess it can't have been easy for her after the divorce."

"No."

Bianca closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn't the easiest situation to be in; trying to reconcile you ex-girlfriend with your ex-wife. She still couldn't raise much sympathy for Reese after she had thrown their marriage away for work but Maggie and Reese seemed to work together and she would rather see them both happy.

"So why won't you talk to her?" Bianca eventually asked.

"Because I just do this all the time… ruin a friendship by complicating it."

"I hope you don't mean me?" said Bianca.

"Not just you." said Maggie, with a pained expression on her face.

Bianca's smile grew knowing.

"Or is this you being you - Kiss and run until you can decide what you really want to do with your feelings."

"Is that me?" Maggie asked.

Bianca just met Maggie's gaze.

Maggie couldn't hold it for long.

"Okay it is me. I'm a coward…" she said looking down. "I admit it. It's just easier to run sometimes!"

"You can't keep running forever!"

"I'm managed so far." said Maggie trying to be flip but the cockiness didn't meet her eyes.

"And how is it working out for you… It's been almost ten years since we broke up, do you mean you haven't had a relationship in all that time?"

"Oh Bianca!" said Maggie. "You know me… I've never had relationship that lasted a year! Our friendship; that was the longest relationship I ever had and I just… blew it! I don't want to make the same mistake with Reese!" Maggie pulled her hands through her hair as she though back to Valentine's night. "And yet I already have, haven't I?"

"Surely that all depends in the relationship you want with Reese."

"I don't know what I want." said Maggie.

"Well you won't have anything at all if you can't talk to her!"

"I know." Maggie turned to Bianca again. "But what do I say?"

"All you can do is be honest with yourself, and with Reese. For what it's worth I think she does like you."

"Knowing that doesn't make it any easier." said Maggie.

She reached up and gripped the steering wheel, trying to get a grip of herself at the same time.

"I should be getting you home." she said eventually.

"I'm good if you need to talk." said Bianca.

Maggie shook her head again.

"No, what I need to do now is a bit of thinking." she said quietly. She started the car again. "Come on, let's get you home."

…


	729. Chapter 729 : Reese's new plans

Maggie wheeled Bianca into the entrance hall and then made her excuses; she had to hurry back out to see David.

"You'll be alright?" she asked before leaving.

"I'll be fine." said Bianca, steering her wheelchair around to face her old friend. "Reese should be back by now with the kids."

Maggie nodded and retreated. Bianca watching her with disappointment. Despite their talk Maggie clearly still wanted to avoid Reese.

In a way Bianca knew she was being a little selfish trying to set the two of them up. As nice as it was to see Maggie and as nice as it was that her girls were spending time with Reese, she was also looking forward to the time when her two exes returned to Paris and she could get on with starting her new life with Marissa without any reminders of the past.

Bianca wheeled herself towards the parlour; _where was Reese?_

…

In the parlour Bianca found Gabby playing house with her dolls and a mess of couch cushions.

"Where is everyone?" Bianca asked, surprised to see her youngest daughter all alone.

Gabby looked up from her game.

"Hi mommy! M'anda and AJ are upstairs and Mama Reese is in the study."

"Okay," said Bianca. "Well, don't let Strawberry Bear and Mrs Rabbit make any more of a mess."

"I won't." said Gabby turning back to her game.

Bianca turned herself around and headed to the study to find Reese, a little annoyed as her ex-wife was supposed to be watching the kids.

…

Bianca found Reese in the study just as Gabby said. The desk was strewn with architect plans.

"What is all this?"

"I found my house." said Reese, a hint of excitement in her voice. "I hope you don't mind me taking over your study?"

"You really did it?" asked Bianca, in surprise, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You bought a house here?"

And in that moment all of Bianca's hopes for a future with just Marissa and their kids were suddenly in tatters.

Reese turned to Bianca.

"I needed something to do… It has such great potential!"

"_But a house?_"

"It's more a cabin really." said Reese, not noticing the shock in Bianca's tone. "It's a great little property; not far from the lake. It's very dated but it could be amazing!"

Bianca just stared back at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sorry?" asked Reese; suddenly lifted from her excitement at the prospect with a new project.

"Why buy a house? I know you've been talking about it but… you hate this place. The arguments we had when I even mentioned visiting home..! Why have you brought a house; here; now? And don't say it's just something to do… If you wanted to do some decorating you could have had free reign in the guest rooms here."

Reese blinked.

"I just thought I'd get out of your hair, you know. You're back; you're a family again. I'm just a spare wheel."

"Then why not go home to Paris?" asked Bianca. "I know Maggie's staying because of you, even if she won't admit it. But you..? Why are you staying? When I got back from hospital you said you needed to get back home for work."

"I said I'd stay for the wedding."

"Your ex-wife's wedding? Really?" asked Bianca incredulously.

They stared at each other intently and neither one spoke.

"Just don't say it's because you're still in love with me." said Bianca flatly.

Reese looked down.

"Then I won't. I'm here because… because I miss you and I miss the kids. I was lonely in Paris, _all_ I had _was_ work. I…" Reese met Bianca's gaze again. "I guess it's true. You don't know what you've got until it's gone."

Bianca shook her head.

"No you don't get to do this. You broke us."

"I know."

"I'm happy."

"I know that too."

"You can't expect me to fix the mess you made of your life."

"I don't." said Reese. "I really don't. That's why I bought the house. I don't… I can't go back to Paris. There's nothing for me there."

"There's nothing for you here." warned Bianca.

"There are my girls." said Reese meekly. "I need fresh start."

Bianca's eyes went wide. Reese was really serious about staying.

"This is not a fresh start!" she exclaimed in dismay, "This is going over old ground!"

Bianca closed her eyes. She was losing her temper with Reese; she thought that was something she had left in the past. How this gotten so ugly so fast?

"Look I didn't come here for an argument. I just came to see why you weren't watching the kids… and now I know… work!"

Reese reached out and touched the back of Bianca's wrist.

"Bianca…" she said quietly.

Bianca withdrew from her touch and instead Reese's hand rested on the arm of her wheelchair.

"Bianca," continued Reese. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't work but I need this right now. I can't explain. I just need to find myself again. You help me do that…"

"We're divorced and not all that amicably. How can you think this is something I'd be cool with?" exclaimed Bianca.

Reese sighed and withdrew her hand.

"Because you're you… and now there's Maggie and me?" she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't mind if you two are happy," said Bianca, "But if it doesn't work out with Maggie that's not my fault…"

"I know."

"Next month I'm getting married to the woman I love..!"

"I know that too."

"So..."

"So..?"

"…You're _really _serious about moving back to Pine Valley."

"Yeah, I am. I'm staying right here. You'll see it's the right thing to do."

…


	730. Chapter 730 : Maggie and David

Maggie arrived at David's cabin as requested to talk further on his plans to continue his Orpheus research. More importantly she was still hoping to dissuade him from using himself as a guinea pig; especially as he was expecting her to wield the needle.

The cabin looked very homely from the outside but Maggie walked into a fully equipped laboratory that would put most universities to shame.

"I still can't believe that you have all this in here." she muttered.

"After my old cabin went up in smoke it made sense to rebuild it properly." said David looking up from his computer screen. "Do you want a coffee? I just made a fresh pot."

"I'm good thanks." said Maggie. David looked like he needed more than coffee to keep him going. He looked exhausted.

"How is the blood work going?" she asked, joining him to look at his research.

"It's as I expected." said David. "But it's still not telling me why another virus or illness would affect how the body reacts to the serum."

Maggie took a seat beside him.

"Maybe if you could tell me what you're looking for I could be of more help? What are you expecting the serum to do?"

"You want to steal my formula?"

"I'm here to help remember. If you're going to trust me with your life surly you can trust me with your formula."

David sighed, he looked drained. Maggie patted his arm.

"Why don't I grab you another coffee, you take a break and we just talk." she suggested

…

Maggie settled on the couch opposite David.

He took a long swig of coffee.

"Well," he said, "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Why not start from the beginning?" suggested Maggie.

David put down his drink and gave Maggie a long look as if trying to judge how much he trusted her. Maggie just smiled back.

"Orpheus started as a way to save my daughter's life." said David, sitting back in the couch. "Leora was so near death and I couldn't let her go. I developed the serum as a stable base for transferring stem cells, but it turned out to do more than that. It prevented organ rejection and even helped promote healing and tissue regeneration. But it wasn't enough to heal my baby."

"But you saved others? Greenlee, Dixie, Stuart… Your drug is already a miracle."

David pulled a disgruntled face.

"They were a means to an end. I had to find out how to make the serum work for my baby girl. But every new patient just left me with more questions. Why did it work one moment and not the next? Why were my patients always so near death before Orpheus finally did what it was supposed to? The fight it took to bring Stuart back and Dixie… her aphasia and amnesia lasted so long after her body was cured I thought I'd failed in healing her brain tissue all together." David punched the arm of his chair in frustration. "And then there was Bianca… I knew she held the answer and she did. She was the last missing piece. If I'm right then what I've been missing all these years is that the serum doesn't work to cure the sick, it works because they are already sick."

"If you know this why are you so keen to experiment on yourself?"

"Because I need to know what it is about healthy tissue that rejects the serum. It's that last missing piece."

Maggie gasped at the realisation.

"You still want to heal Leora!" she exclaimed.

…


	731. Chapter 731 : Late night talk

**Oops that's two Monday intros I've forgotten. Sorry to those of you who like the spoilers.**

**SPOILERS - this week - Spike meets a choreographer, the kids play cupid and Marissa plans for a big family fun day.**

...

It was late at night as Marissa drove home from a long day at work. She was going to have to make it up to the kids with a seriously amazing family fun day this Saturday. She had a good idea. The sign painters had sent her an e-mail this morning, AJ's boat was finished. Marissa thought it might be nice to have a grand launching party… Maybe Bianca could launch _The Binks_ in full ceremony… That would really make AJ's day.

…

Marissa crept back into the house so as not to disturb it's sleeping inhabitants but she was surprised to see the light was on in the master bedroom. Bianca was still awake.

Marissa opened the door to find Bianca sitting up in bed waiting for her.

As she pulled off her jacket, Marissa lent in to give her fiancé a brief kiss.

"How did it go with the doctor today?" she whispered.

"I got up and finally walked," said Bianca, "Just a few steps but I walked."

"That is good news." said Marissa as she continued to undress ready for bed. "So why are you up so late?"

"Would you believe I was waiting up for you?" Bianca asked.

"Only until you asked that question." said Marissa turning to Bianca in concern. "Has something happened?"

Bianca pulled an '_I don't want to talk about this' _face.

"Come on." prompted Marissa, as she pulled out her nightdress. "You wouldn't have stayed up if you didn't want to tell me."

"I had a bit of a row with Reese." Bianca finally admitted.

"Reese?"

"She's brought a house. She's serious about moving to Pine Valley."

"And you had a row about this?"

"She says she's doing this to make a fresh start."

"Okay." said Marissa as she stepped into the bathroom to clean her teeth.

"But then in her next breath she tells me she wants me to help her!" called Bianca, raising her voice so she could be heard in the next room. "She talked about the kids too. I just don't know what she wants and worst I don't think she knows either."

"She didn't try to kiss you?" Marissa asked as she stepped back into the room, the toothbrush still in her mouth. She was only half joking

"No." said Bianca. "I think she's over that but…!"

"But..?" asked Marissa.

"But… I don't know."

Marissa held up a finger to hold the conversation while she finished cleaning her teeth.

…

Marissa climbed into bed, putting her arms around her girlfriend and snuggling against her.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked.

Bianca turned and nuzzled her girlfriend's cheek.

"I would love to know what you think." she said turning into the embrace.

"I think maybe we need to find Reese a purpose, if that is what she's looking for."

"And what do you suggest?"

"There's Maggie…"

Bianca frowned.

"You're saying we should set them up?"

"I think maybe if things work well between them Reese might will feel happier about going back home. This talk about moving to Pine Valley only started after whatever happened on Valentine's Day."

Bianca nodded, her cheek still resting against Marissa's forehead.

Marissa turned and leaned up to kiss Bianca on the lips.

"…And then maybe you won't let Reese upset you."

Bianca sighed at the kiss.

"I think I just upset myself." said Bianca. "I hate losing my temper. It just feels like she's intruding on our happiness. Is that selfish?"

"I think you are allowed to be selfish once in a while."

"But still…"

Bianca sighed and kissed Marissa brow to distract herself from her unhappy thoughts.

"I know." whispered Marissa sympathetically stroking the back of the hand that rested on her waist.

"She just…"

"…Pushes your buttons."

Bianca nodded and stared intently at Marissa.

"And you push very different buttons." she whispered.

Marissa's smile turned a little coy.

"But the doctors said…"

"…I have the all clear from my doctor for my back."

Marissa perked up.

"You do?"

Bianca nodded.

"It's the other reason I was waiting up for you."

They kissed warmly and Marissa grasped Bianca's cheek to keep her close and deepen the kiss.

"That's a much better reason."

"Yes it is." said Bianca, leaning in to kiss Marissa deeply once more.

…


	732. Chapter 732 : The dancer

Thursday come round quicker than ever Spike expected. He was waiting after school with his dance bag in his hand. Erica would be here any moment to take him to meet a real dancer from Broadway. He was fit to burst with excitement.

Erica's Limo pulled in at the curb. Spike paused long enough to give her driver a brief wave before climbing into the back where Erica was waiting.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Erica asked as she helped Spike strap himself in.

Spike nodded.

"Is your dancing friend here yet?" Spike asked, dancing the only thing on his mind.

Erica laughed at his excitement.

"He will be here at five o'clock just like I said."

"I've got my tap shoes." Spike said hugging his bag to his chest.

"I hope you do."

"And he really dances on the stage."

"He did but now he is a Choreographer which means he designs all the dances in a show and teaches it to the other dancers."

Spike's jaw dropped slightly.

"That's a real job."

"Yeah."

"Cool…"

Spike then bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"Will he mind my..?" Spike pointed to his cochlea implant.

"I think your twinkle toes will impress him so much he won't even notice."

…

Flynn Murray arrived a five on the dot. Jackson was sitting on the couch while an excited Spike was showing him the jive dance he had learnt at Jazz class. There was no music but he was keeping time just the same.

Erica met her old friend at the door with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

Flynn spotted Spike and turned to watch.

"I take it this is the talent I had to see." he said.

Spike was so busy with his dance he hadn't noticed the new arrival.

"My grandson." said Erica proudly.

"How long has he been dancing?" Flynn then asked.

"He's only been having lessons for a few months. His real ambition is to be the next Fred Astaire but there aren't any tap classes in town right now, but he does Ballet and Jazz and I've been teaching what I can remember."

Flynn nodded thoughtfully and that was the moment Spike noticed the new arrival and stopped.

"Hi!" Spike said suddenly nervous.

Jackson got up to shake the younger man's hand as well.

"So you're the man who helped my wife be a showgirl."

"I think she more helped me get out of Reno and finally get my break in New York."

"Yes. Not often we have a Broadway star in our midst."

Flynn smiled awkwardly,

"Well, off-Broadway."

"Close enough I think." said Jackson inviting the young man to sit down. "Can I interest you in a drink before we get started?"

They settled on the couch with coffees, while Flynn talked briefly about how he was taking a break before next month's new production started, a musical based in Shakespeare's Twelfth Night but with song from the Sixties.

"Sound intriguing." said Erica politely.

"Yeah we have hopes that this time we'll make it to _on_-Broadway and be the next _Mama Mia_."

Spike was sitting opposite Flynn, patiently listening and smiling happily to himself.

Flynn finally put down his coffee cup and smiled back at Spike.

"Well I guess we'd better look at you then." he said. "Introduce yourself and tell me why you want to be a dancer."

Spike stood up.

"My name is Spike Aloysius Lavery and I love dancing, it is the best things ever. I love the music and I love to move… I want to dance like they do in the shows…" He did a little tap dance without his tap shoes, "Erica said you can teach me?"

"We shall see." said Flynn.

Flynn indicated for his to turn round and Spike turned slowly on the spot.

When he was about halfway Flynn noticed the hearing aid.

"Wait, is he deaf?"

"Not with his implant in." said Erica. "And that makes no difference to his feet."

Spike meanwhile covered his hearing aid with his hand a little embarrassed.

"Of course not." said Flynn quickly in answer to Erica's statement. "But when he gets older, if he's serious about being a dancer… Competition is very fierce…"

"Then having something unique about him will help in standing out in the crowd." said Erica coming to her grandson's defence.

Flynn made sure he had Spike's full attention again.

"I just want you to know that dancing isn't just fun, if you want to be a professional it involves hard work and dedication."

"I can do both of those things." said Spike. "I got a class merit in working hard on our volcanoes project from Miss Downing."

Flynn grinned.

"Cute." He clapped his hands together, "Now enough talking! You have great posture, let's see how you dance."

"Shall I put my tap shoes on?" Spike asked.

"If you like."

…

The raised area in the apartment that Erica had been using to give Spike his dance lessons was now being used as a stage by Spike as Flynn took him through his paces.

Spike was panting, half worn out by everything Flynn had been teaching him but he was grinning widely too.

"You are a very quick study." said Flynn. "Very graceful too. You can stop now."

Spike stopped and sat gratefully on the floor.

Flynn handed him a glass of juice.

"Take a break. You've done very well."

"So," asked Erica joining Flynn. "Will you teach my grandson?"

Flynn nodded.

"I'd be happy to while I'm here."

Spike cheered at the news.

"If he keeps up like this," Flynn added quietly to himself, "I might even offer him a part in my show."

…


	733. Chapter 733 : Junior Cupids

Thursday night was a busy one in the White House off Crescent and Park. Marissa had shared her suggestion for a launch party for AJ's boat; a family fun day they could invite family and friends too. The kids had spent the rest of the night working out the invitations and what food they needed to buy for the feast afterwards.

"Don't forget the champagne." AJ said leaning over Marissa's shoulder as she wrote the shopping list.

"Champagne?"

"For Bianca to smash on the side of the boat when we launch her." said AJ. "You have to have champagne!"

Marissa dutifully wrote down champagne.

"Can we have a posh dinner?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean posh?" said Bianca.

"Well not pizza…"

"I like pizza." protested Gabby.

"But we always have pizza!" Miranda exclaimed. "I think we should have something different."

"What would you like instead?"

"A ham or turkey with mash potatoes, roast potatoes, yams… everything!"

"So what you really want is another Christmas dinner." said Marissa with a laugh.

"Yeah, a real feast." exclaimed AJ.

"And if we are inviting Erica… I don't think she really likes pizza." Miranda added.

"I think that sounds like a great idea…" began Bianca. "Although we might need to rope in Krystal and Opal to help again…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" protested Marissa. "I can cook!"

She had been busy writing ham, potatoes, carrots and peas on her shopping list.

"So is there anything else we need?" Marissa asked checking through the list.

Gabby peered in too.

"Have you written ice cream?" she asked.

"I have." said Marissa pointing to it on the list.

"Then you have everything." the little girl said happily

"I'm not sure when we are going to be able to buy all this though." said Bianca. "Aren't you going dress shopping with my sister this Friday?"

"Oh yes." said Marissa giving Bianca a little smile. "But I can go shopping afterwards."

"Or," suggested Bianca, "We can ask our house guests to take the kids…"

"Reese and Maggie?" Marissa said and then grinned. "That might just work."

"What?" asked Miranda looking between her mommy and her mama. "What might work?"

Bianca squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Never you mind." she warned.

"Mom and Binks are trying to set them up." AJ explained.

"Theres no getting anything past these guys." said Marissa with a laugh. She made sure she had the kid's full attention. "Look, Bianca and I think that Aunty Maggie and Mamma Reese need to be friends again. This will be a good way to help them spend time together and make up."

"Sure." said AJ although he clearly knew when he was being talked down to.

"Just don't let them know we're setting them up." said Bianca. "We really are just looking for a way for them to just talk."

"It's okay." said Miranda. "We want them to be friends again too. We'll help."

"Subtly." warned Marissa.

"We can be subtle." said AJ.

"All of you?"

Together they turned to look at Gabby.

Gabby however had stopped listening to the conversation after ice cream had been confirmed and with one of the scraps of paper Marissa hadn't used for her shopping list and a pen she was instead doing a doodle of AJ's boat.

"I think they'll be fine." said Bianca with a laugh.

"We still have to get them to say yes." Marissa pointed out.

AJ grabbed the shopping list from his mom.

"We'll go and ask them now." he said.

"We'll be real quick." agreed Miranda and the B-twins rushed off together eager to complete their mission.

…

"Momma Reese?"

Reese looked up from the draft sketch of her new design for her kitchen to see Miranda looking at her all doe-eyed. She clearly wanted something.

"Yes Miranda." she said putting down her pencil.

"Momma Reese…" Miranda said again, sidling up to the desk and leaning against it. _Yep, a sure sign she wanted something._ "…We decided on Saturday we're going to have a launch party for AJ's boat and a huge feast afterwards and everyone's invited. Can you come?"

"I'd love to."

Miranda licked her lips.

"The only trouble is that there isn't much time and we have to buy the food for the feast! Mamma's looking for her wedding dress tomorrow with Aunt Kendal and mommy can't come because she needs to be all rested for Saturday… So could you take me and AJ shopping for the food… Gabby too, if she doesn't want to stay home with Mommy? We already have the list… well AJ has it… and we really want to do it properly."

Reese grinned at her eagerness.

"I think I can manage that." she said.

Just then AJ appeared dragging Maggie behind him by the hand.

"She said yes." he exclaimed.

"Mamma Reese said yes too." said Miranda turning to her B-twin.

"Wait! What?" exclaimed Reese and the two women shared a look knowing they'd been played.

"Well surely you don't need both of us." said Maggie, trying to make a retreat.

"Yeah we do." insisted AJ. "We're gonna buy loads of food! Carts and Carts of it!"

"Please come." Miranda begged. "Please, please please… It'll be fun!"

Reese looked to Maggie to see what she would say.

Maggie pulled an unhappy face for a moment but both AJ and Miranda were looking up at her with adoring eyes.

"Okay." she said eventually. "I'll come."

AJ cheered.

Miranda turned to Reese.

"Yeah, I'll come too." said Reese pulling her daughter into a hug. She was still watching Maggie though. She was almost relieved Maggie said yes. Maybe this would give them the chance to talk.

…


	734. Chapter 734 : Dress Shop - The Return

Marissa picked Kendall up from Fusion after work in order to drive then across town to go dress shopping for the wedding. There was really only one little dress shop Marissa was interested in visiting. One she knew was Bianca's favourite.

The proprietor met them at the door with a glass of champagne and they were escorted to the back room where a rail of clothes was already waiting for them to admire.

"Now this is the kind of shopping I like!" said Kendall taking a sip of her champagne and running her fingers along the soft fabric of the row a beautiful dresses.

"Bianca brought me here when we were getting our dresses for New York." Marissa explained.

She however only gave the row of dresses a brief glance. What she was looking for wasn't there.

"Excuse me!" Marissa exclaimed calling back their hostess. "When I came here last year, we bought a dress… maroon with black embroidery… fitted bodice… long train… I was looking for something more like that!"

"I don't know it." the hostess said.

Unsure how else to describe it, Marissa pulled out her phone.

"I won't be a moment." she said.

She was right; it took no time at all to search online for an image of her and Bianca sharing a kiss on the red carpet at the _Erica_ Film Premier.

"That dress." said Marissa passing her phone to the hostess.

The proprietor looked at the image. She made no comment on the kiss only admired the gown.

"I remember it now." she said. "It was a special in-house design… um. We have something similar in black."

Marissa scowled.

"I was hoping for something more colourful."

The hostess smile though.

"If you give me a moment I shall go and talk to our head seamstress. May I take you phone?"

Marissa nodded.

"If it means you come back with a dress, then yeah."

Kendall, who had been happily rummaging through the rack turned back to Marissa.

"You know that sounded very expensive talk." she said.

"Bianca's worth it." said Marissa.

Kendall gave Marissa a sweet smile.

"You two." she said with a laugh.

Kendall turned back to her perusal of the dresses when she cried out with delight. She pulled a dress from the rail.

"This is it! This is the dress I need!" She put down her champagne glass and hurried to the nearest mirror to hold the dress up against herself. "It's the right colour and everything!"

Marissa grinned. It was actually a dress Bianca had tried on the last time they were here. Dare she tell Kendall it was a year out of date?

"It suits you." she said instead.

Kendall spun back, still holding the dress against herself.

"Then I'm going to buy it!" she exclaimed. "…I'm just going to try it on first…"

She disappeared into one of the changing rooms while Marissa settled to wait on one of the couches.

"So," Kendall called through the changing cubical curtain. "While I've got you alone and we've time to kill… let's talk more about you wedding. What have you planned for your Hen Night..!"

…


	735. Chapter 735 : Grocery Shopping

"So are we going shopping them?" Maggie asked after sharing dinner with Bianca, Reese and the kids that evening.

"Yeah!" cried AJ. "We need the food for tomorrow's feast!"

Gabby wanted to stay home with mommy but AJ and Miranda were well aware of their mission to get Maggie and Reese talking again. Neither woman had said much over dinner and certainly nothing to each other beyond pass the ketchup.

"I'll drive." said Maggie. "Just give me a minute to grab my keys."

"Sure." said Reese, but seeing the reluctance in Maggie's eyes she added. "But do we all need to go? I've still got some calls to make…"

"Yeah you do!" insisted Miranda, taking Reese's arm and pulling her out towards where there coats were kept. "You promised… and mommy can't go."

Reese, well aware that this was guilt trip, sighed.

"Okay!" she exclaimed in playfully exaggerated tones. "I was only asking."

Bianca wheeled herself out into the entrance hall to see them off.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" she asked.

"Yeah." said AJ, pulling on his coat.

"_Everything?_" Bianca asked again, holding out the shopping list.

"Oops." said AJ, taking the list and putting it safely in his pocket.

Bianca gave him a hug while he was in reach, and then did the same to Miranda.

"Now be good." she said.

"We're always good!" insisted AJ.

…

"We'll do the shopping cart!" AJ exclaimed, and in unison Miranda and AJ grabbed the handle and pushed it off into the store.

"Wait, don't we need the list?" Reese called after him.

"I've got it here." he said.

AJ stopped and pulled the shopping list from his pocket, thrusting it in Reese's direction.

She gave the list a quick glance.

"Right," she said, taking the lead, "Let's start with the vegetables. Where do they keep the potatoes in this place?"

…

AJ and Miranda, pushing the increasingly heavy cart between them, were watching Maggie and Reese with annoyance. The two women still weren't really talking to each other. They would ask the other to pass something or to go back and fetch this or that but not talking… not really.

"We have to do something." Miranda whispered to AJ. "This isn't working."

"But what do we do?" He asked.

Miranda bit her lip. She did have an idea, but she also knew it very naughty.

"The next time we turn a corner follow my lead." she said quietly.

…

Reese followed Maggie round to the next aisle, trying not to grin. It was nice to spend time with Maggie even if it had been forced on them, not all that subtly. And even though they still hadn't really spoken about anything more than the shopping, they were starting to share looks and smiles again and that was enough for now.

The aisle they had come to was the snack aisle. The list did indeed say chips but no specific brands.

"What chips do you like?" Reese asked turning back to the kids with the cart. Only when she looked back the shopping cart was there but there were no kids…

"Miranda!?" Reese exclaimed, stepping back round the corner to see if they had stopped to look at something in the previous aisle. "AJ!?"

The kids weren't there.

"What happened?" Maggie asked turning back from her contemplation of chips. It was clear something was wrong.

"The kids have vanished." Reese said; a note of alarm in her voice. "The cart's here…"

"Well they can't have gone far." Maggie said. She hurried off to check the aisles on the right. She looked down three aisles, empty of children, before turning back to find Reese still stood by the cart.

"But they wouldn't have just run off!" exclaimed Reese, shell-shocked. "They're not like that!"

"What were they talking about? Where would they go?"

"I don't know…" Reese said. "I mean… They wouldn't go off without saying something!"

"Hey, hey… They'll be alright…" said Maggie, rubbing Reese's her arm supportively, "We'll find them. Is there a video aisle or maybe they went to get the ice cream..? They were talking about ice cream! Where's that kept?"

Maggie was all for running off and searching the store but Reese kept a firm grip on their shopping cart.

"But shouldn't one of us wait here. What if they come back and we're gone?"

"Okay…" said Maggie stopping to think for a moment. "You wait here and I'll just run back and see if I can find them. If we can't find then in five minute we call the shop manager…"

…

Miranda and AJ were hiding in the most unlikely place they thought Maggie or Reese would look for them, behind a display of toilet rolls.

Miranda felt red-faced and uncomfortable, her stomach doing guilty backflips at the thought of the worry they were causing.

"We really shouldn't have done this." AJ said, not for the first time. "We're gonna get in trouble…"

"At least they're talking." said Miranda. But she knew AJ was right.

"How long do we wait?" he asked.

Miranda wanted to go back right now but… the longer they hid the longer Maggie and Reese would be talking.

They spotted Maggie running past the top of the aisle and ducked down out of sight. She had looked very anxious.

"We should go back." AJ said. "…We need to go back."

Miranda could stand it no longer herself, even though it had been her plan.

"Okay…" she said, "That should be long enough. But we need to bring something back…"

They were standing is an aisle of cleaning materials, not really a place a kid would go to find something.

…

Reese was frantic with worry and close to calling the police when AJ and Miranda appeared carrying a pack of toilet rolls between them.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed, falling to her knees and hugging them both. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry." said Miranda. She looked subdued and quiet.

"We went to get toilet paper!" AJ exclaimed, holding the giant pack in front of him.

Reese shook her head.

"I was worried sick… Maggie's gone to scour the store for you. You know you shouldn't run off like that!" Reese exclaimed; anger had crept in after the relief. Anger that two children she considered very smart could be so dumb.

"Sorry." both kids said again.

Maggie then reappeared at the far end to the aisle, having run a full lap of the store.

"You found them!" she panted, jogging slowly over to be reunited with the group.

"We were getting toilet paper." AJ said, he was still hugging the pack.

Reese and Maggie shared a look of relief before Maggie turned back the children repeating what Reese had already said.

"That was so dumb and so dangerous… wandering off without a word. I was all ready to call the police."

"Me too." said Reese.

"We're sorry." said Miranda again.

Reese took the toilet rolls from AJ and put them in the cart.

"Look, let's get the rest of this of this shopping done..." she said. "And if you behave yourself for the rest of the shopping trip I won't tell you mothers what idiots their children are."

AJ and Miranda moved to take the shopping cart again.

"Oh, no." said Maggie stepping between them. "I'm taking the cart. You get to hang on to the front and stay in my sight at all times as we clearly can't trust you not to wander off."

"Good idea." said Reese.

AJ shared a pained look with Miranda, annoyed that they were being treated like babies… but at least Reese and Maggie were agreeing on something. They'd shared more words in the last few minutes than they had all week.

…


	736. Chapter 736 : Bedtime Story

With everyone out of the house that left Bianca and Gabby alone together. It had been a long time since they had spent time just the two of them.

While Miranda and AJ were shopping for the feast Bianca had been making phone calls to ensure everything went smoothly for the launch party. Bianca had set herself up at the dining room table with a list and a phone, working to get everyone organised. Erica was prepared to welcome the invitees for a hot drink and snack at her apartment before they went to the waterfront to launch the boat. Transport was then arranged to get everyone to the White House for the feast. Krystal was bringing a dessert and Adam was bringing a bottle of special champagne to toast the launch.

At the same time Gabby was sat on Bianca's knee drawing pictures. Her youngest daughter was humming happily to herself as she drew. Although every so often she would interrupt to ask her mommy a question; all of which were rather probing.

"_Mommy, is Ayesha coming to the party tomorrow?"_

"_Mommy, will you ever walk again?"_

"_Mommy, will there be dancing at the wedding?"_

"_Mommy, why is chocolate cake better than regular cake?"_

"_Mommy, when is Maggie giving me my bed back?"_

"_Mommy, why do birds have feathers and animals have fur?"_

Bianca tried to answer all her questions the best she could.

"You know everything!" Gabby said happily.

"Not quite." Bianca said with a laugh.

…

Bianca was just finishing a call confirming the order of a sail boat cake ready for tomorrow.

"Mommy!" Gabby called again.

"What sweetie?" asked Bianca, putting down the phone, her calls all done.

"Do you like my picture? It's for AJ!"

Gabby had been trying again and again to draw a sail boat just like the way AJ had shown her. Now she was finally happy with her picture; she had even squeezed AJ on too just show it was his boat.

"He'll love it." said Bianca with a smile. At the same time she glanced at the clock.

"You've finished just in time," she added. "Tidy your crayons away, it's almost bedtime. If you're quick there might be time for a bedtime story before Miranda and AJ get home!"

Gabby quickly scrabbled to pack away her colouring pencils and tidy the drawing paper into a pile.

"Can I push on you?" she asked when she was done.

"You can try." said Bianca as Gabby scrambled from her lap. She smiled as her daughter grunted with effort while she tried to turn the wheelchair towards the door. Bianca grabbed the wheels and helped to steer. Then, slowly and unsteadily, Gabby pushed her mother towards the elevator.

"Can I push the buttons too?" Gabby asked a little breathlessly.

"Sure you can." said Bianca. She was putting all her energy into steering towards to lift doors. The biggest challenge was ahead; turning and reversing in before the doors closed.

…

Teeth cleaned, hair brushed, the room she now shared with her sister checked for closet monsters, Gabby was finally ready for bed.

"What story do you want tonight?" Bianca asked parking herself by Miranda's bookshelf.

"Can you make one up?" Gabby asked. "Tell me what happened to the Princess and the Blacksmith's daughter."

The Princess and the Blacksmith's daughter was a story the children had created about Bianca and Marissa a long time ago.

"What do you think happened to them?" Bianca asked, at a loss for inspiration.

"They live happily ever after of course… But can they get a bunny to be happy with too?" asked Gabby, her eyes wide with hope.

She then settled into her bed happy with the story parameters she had set for her mommy.

"Okay." Bianca sighed and sought inspiration from the titles on her daughter's bookshelf. _Toad of Toad Hall_ and _George's Marvellous Medicine_ popped out at her.

Parking her wheelchair by her daughter's bed Bianca began to weaved a story of the princess bringing the Blacksmith's daughter home to her kingdom. Approaching their borders however they were then shocked to discover that ogres had taken over the kingdom while the princess was away searching for her missing heart...

…

"…The ogres were eating all the food in the kingdom and the people were worried that soon they would start to eat the children. Luckily a little rabbit came and helped the princess and the blacksmith's daughter make a plan."

"Is it a talking bunny rabbit?" Gabby asked.

"No." said Bianca thinking for a moment. "But the Blacksmith's daughter is very good with animals and could tell what the rabbit wanted just by the way he twitched his nose."

Gabby seemed happy with that reply.

"…The princess's plan was to serve the ogres such a revolting feast they would be ill and leave the kingdom for good, starting with a cake with rabbit poop instead of raisins in it."

Gabby pulled a 'yucky' face at the thought of that.

Together Bianca and Gabby worked out all the most revolting things they could serve at the feast. Gabby, not really understanding the idea, suggested cabbage and pasta to go with Bianca's rotten rat pie, cockroach brittle, cowpats disguised as chocolate pudding and smelly old boots, boiled, hammered flat and served as steak.

"Ooh" cried Gabby, finally understanding the concept of revolting food. "We could get lots of wee-wee and put it in a bottle and call it lemonade..!"

There was a laugh from the doorway and Bianca turned to see Marissa standing there.

"I hope that's not a plan for tomorrow's feast!" she said.

Bianca laughed too.

"No it's just a story."

Marissa came in a kissed Bianca and Gabby.

"It must be a really great story," she added, looking pointedly at her watch, "Considering how late it is."

Bianca grabbed Marissa's wrist so she could see the time. It was after eight o'clock!

"Are the others back from shopping?" asked Bianca. She had no idea time had passed so quickly.

"Yeah, they are helping Reese and Maggie to unpack. Something must have happened because those two are now… _talking… _and our two aren't!"

"Oh… well I'm sure we'll get to full story at some point… And what about you? Did you find your wedding dress?"

"Maybe…" said Marissa coyly.

"Maybe?"

Bianca gave her fiancé an intrigued smile.

"Mommy, the story!" cried Gabby interrupting them. She was annoyed that this lot of talking was taking a lot longer than it should. If she wasn't careful her mommies would start kissing and them her mommy would never finish the story.

"I'm sorry." said Bianca. "Maybe we could finish it tomorrow, sweetie. It's well past your bedtime."

"No!" cried Gabby pouting with disappointment.

Marissa squeezed Bianca's shoulder.

"Don't be a meany. Finish the story. The weekend starts tomorrow…"

Bianca sighed and looked to her baby girl.

"Okay… I will finish the story if you promise not to be a Gabby-monster tomorrow and be all cross and grumpy."

"I promise." said Gabby.

After wishing Gabby goodnight, Marissa left mother and daughter together as Bianca continued her tale.

…

"…The princess and the Blacksmith's daughter, disguised as serving wenches, served their revolting feast to the ghastly ogres. The ogres ate greedily and noisily. Then, as expected, every one of the already green ogres turned an even sicklier shade of green and they were all horribly… revoltingly… _disgustingly_ ill. The ogres fled the kingdom in all directions never to return."

"Were they really ill?"

"…Worse than when you're sea-sick!"

"Oooh." said Gabby in delight.

"All the people in the kingdom celebrated the princess's return and how she had chased away the ogres. They were even more delighted when she showed then her long lost crystal heart, now forever in safe-keeping of the Blacksmith's daughter. With the heart the princess's love returned to the kingdom and the land was soon restored from all the devastation left by the ogres. The princess was also grateful to the bunny rabbit who had given her the idea to defeat the ogres and he was allowed to live happily ever after with the princess and the blacksmith's daughter. The rabbit was given a garden in the palace full of grass and carrots, kept just for him and his family."

Gabby clapped and cheered at the happy ending.

"I like that the bunny rabbit got a happy ever after too." she said as she settled onto her pillow ready to sleep.

"I knew you would." said Bianca kissing her brow. "Goodnight little angel. Sleep tight… I'll make sure Miranda doesn't wake you when she comes to bed."

"I love you, mommy." Gabby muttered into her pillow. "You are the best mommy in the world!"

…


	737. Chapter 737 : The Binks

**Happy Monday! (I remembered!)**

**SPOILERS - this week - the boat is launched, Wedding planning continues and David's research is interrupted.**

...

The Montgomery-Tasker-Chandler clan arrived early at Erica's penthouse in order to set up for the party. AJ had awakened eager and excited at the thought of the day ahead. He'd even tried to dress like a sailor with a striped navy t-shirt that really belonged to Bianca and navy pants. Even Gabby woke up happy despite her later than usual night.

Erica welcomed them all warmly although she looked sad at the sight of her daughter still in a wheelchair.

"I'm almost there." Bianca said, on seeing her look. "I'll be walking down the aisle before you know it!"

Jackson had dressed for the occasion and was sporting a nautical blazer and his captain's cap.

AJ gave him a salute and a wide grin.

"I should be saluting you." Jackson said, "It's your boat we're launching today so you'll be the captain."

"Yeah, but if it's in a fleet with your boat, you'll be the admiral so I have to salute you still."

"The admiral, hey?" said Jack with a raise eyebrow, he liked the sound of that. He gave AJ a salute back just the same.

"I did buy you a little something extra for the occasion." he added and handed AJ a captain's cap of his own to wear.

AJ grinned and pulled in firmly down on his head.

"How do I look?" he asked eagerly.

"Like you are all ready for an adventure of the high seas." said Jackson smiling, "Although today we'll just be starting with the harbour."

…

"Okay," Marissa muttered to herself, bringing her bags of food through to Erica's little-used kitchen, "I've got coffee, hot chocolate, a variety of chips. That should keep everyone going until dinner." She made a start in organising the glasses and mugs for drinks. "Then we just have to wait for the guests to arrive."

"Can I help?" Miranda asked, following Marissa into the kitchen.

Marissa gave the girl a grin.

"Could you take some bowls and distribute the chips… and don't let AJ snack on them all while we're waiting."

"I won't." said Miranda, and then stopped "… I mean I'll help with the chips and I won't let AJ eat them all"

"Thank you." said Marissa as she watched Miranda hurrying off to be useful. "You're an angel."

Bianca rolled in to with Erica and Gabby.

"What can we do?"

"Um…" said Marissa as she looked at all the supplies she had. "Erica, could you put the champagne on ice?"

"Of course."

"Gabby, why don't you help Miranda with the chips…"

Gabby dutifully ran after her big sister.

"And me?" Bianca asked.

Marissa checked to see if the coast was clear and then leaned in close to Bianca.

"You can give me a kiss!" she said seductively.

…

The Chandler's were the first to arrive; Adam, Brooke, Stuart, Marion, Holly and Scott. Adam's champagne was added to the ice bucket. Adam, like Jackson, had dressed in a navy blazer and cap for the occasion.

He too took AJ to one side.

"I am very much looking forward to seeing your boat." he said. He presented AJ with a small parcel. "This was mine as a boy. You might find it useful."

AJ pulled apart the paper to reveal an old and well used sailing book.

"Was it really yours?" he asked. "I'll take real good care of it." He was already flicking through the pages.

Adam ruffled his grandson's hair.

"I know you will."

Kendall arrived next with Griffin and the boys; then Reggie, Camila and Ayesha along with Reese and Maggie; and then finally Krystal arrived with Kathy and Jenny.

"Are we all here?" Bianca asked, she really wanted to get the boat out on the water as soon as possible so the kids could make the most of the morning taking it for a sail.

"I do have a guest staying a few days." said Erica "I invited him… He's on vacation right now. I hope you don't mind."

Erica's guest walked down the stairs into the party, moments later. It was Flynn, Erica's choreographer friend. Spike was certainly delighted to see him.

…

The harbour had transformed from the last time Marissa had taken the kids to see the boat. The snow was gone. There was still a nip in the air but the sun was warm where it burst through the clouds.

Jackson had got the ship builders to set up AJ's sail boat on the slipway all ready for its launch. The sign writers had done a beautiful job of hand-painting the boat's name on the bow in green curling letters.

Everyone gathered round, not too sure how this should go.

"Are there speeches?" Miranda asked.

Bianca licked her lips.

"Well I did prepare a little something." she said. "If I could stand for it?"

That question was directed to Griffin, the only doctor present. He nodded and together with Reggie the two men helped Bianca to her feet and supported her.

"Okay!" Bianca exclaimed once she was steady. She unfolded a small sheet of paper. "Well first I'd like to welcome you all here for this historic launching of AJ's first boat - I'm sure the first of many, as AJ has already informed me of his plans to someday sail around the world. Here is hoping this boat is just the start of many thrilling, enjoyable, but ultimately safe adventures AJ has ahead of him… the next, somewhat larger adventure being that he is soon to become an official member of my family." she gave AJ a grin at that.

"Very scary adventure..." Jackson muttered as a joke only to he propped by Kendall.

"I am very honoured that my buddy here has chosen to name this fine vessel after me." Bianca continued. "I hope the name will do her proud…"

There was a smattering of applause.

Bianca however was looking to the group.

"…who's got the bottle?" she asked.

"It's on the chair." said Marissa rushing forward to retrieve the champagne from the bag at the back of the wheelchair. She handed it over along with a gardening glove to protect against broken glass.

"A minor technical hitch." said Jackson with a laugh.

Once the champagne was in her gloved hand Bianca looked to Reggie and Griffin.

"I need to get closer." she said quietly.

The two men helped her walk the five paces to the side the boat.

Bianca grinned at the group again.

"Okay, where was I?"

She cleared her throat.

"It is my honour and privilege to name this boat _The Binks_, God blesses all who sail on her!"

Bianca aimed the bottle at the metal fitting on the tiller so as not to damage the wood and paintwork. The glass smashed spectacularly, covering her and Griffin and Reggie in fizzing champagne.

Everyone applauded.

"Can we launch her now?" AJ exclaimed excitedly.

"We can." said Marissa giving her son a hug.

Bianca returned to her wheelchair and then watched as Scott, Reggie and Griffin helped push the small sailing dingy into the water.

"It's a very fine ship." Adam said discretely to his grandson and AJ beamed with pride.

AJ raised the sails with a little help from Jackson, and Uncle Jack, Marissa and Miranda were then the first passengers on the_ Binks_ as it set off on its maiden voyage around the harbour. AJ took the main sheet and the tiller, although he did so under Jackson's direction, and Miranda was allowed to take the Jib sail. It was the first of many trips that day.

By the end of the morning everyone had at least sat in AJ's new boat; the only exception being Bianca.

"When I'm back on my feet…" she said when AJ looked so sad at her missing out. "You can take me on a voyage then."

Reese and Maggie came on board together and AJ let them both have ago in the tiller to make up for upsetting them the day before at the grocery store, which he still felt bad about. He let Spike steer too because he was his best friend. Things had got a little funny between them for a while but AJ felt safer in his friendship with Spike when they were sharing something cool like boats… he just still wasn't all that sure about the dancing…

Even Gabby had a sit in the boat with Erica and AJ was very consciences about making sure the boat didn't rock and make her sea sick. Gabby had to agree it really was a wonderful boat when it wasn't moving.

…

Soon the cold got too much even for AJ and after carefully stowing the sails he said goodbye to his boat for the day and let Jack and Reggie take him back to warm up at the penthouse.

His mom supplied him with a hot chocolate which he took out onto the balcony. From there he could still see his perfect little boat docked in the harbour.

AJ had to believe right at this moment he was the happiest boy in the world!

…


	738. Chapter 738 : To Absent Friends

Everyone helped themselves to a glass of Adam's champagne to toast AJ and his little ship.

Marissa was keeping one eye on the time though. She still had a feast to prepare. Maggie sidled over to stand beside her.

"This is nice." she said, clinking glasses with Marissa. "Everyone is here… almost."

"Almost?"

"I thought David would be coming."

"I asked but he was too busy." said Marissa, raising her eyebrows as if to say she expected nothing less. "You've been seeing more of him these days than I have."

Maggie took a sip of her champagne.

"He's close to a breakthrough."

Marissa nodded.

"Sure… even the ability to bring back the dead isn't enough for him to be satisfied." Marissa's eyes drifted to where Bianca was laughing with her sister. "If I didn't owe him so much I'm not sure I would keep giving him these chances." Marissa sighed. "But he's my father… and AJ's grandfather so we have to wait until he remembers that we're here… We're still waiting."

"Hey, he's not such a bad guy." Maggie insisted.

Marissa gave her an amused look of scepticism.

"Okay… he can be selfish…" Maggie admitted

"…very selfish…"

"…but I think right now at least his heart's in the right place."

"I'm not sure it's his heart he's following…"

"You're wrong there." insisted Maggie.

Marissa sighed.

"This obsession with his research in the end is all about fame and glory, and if he told you anything else he was lying. Watch him… he's never on the level, no matter how much you want…" Marissa sighed again not quite willing to finish her sentence and branding her own father as a liar. "Just watch him." she said at last.

"I always do." said Maggie taking another thoughtful sip of her champagne.

…

Kendall laughed again at her sister's description of her story telling session with Gabby last night.

"…but you got the bunny in?"

"I did." said Bianca, laughing too.

"Good for you!"

The bumped glasses; Kendall with her champagne and Bianca with her orange juice.

"How are things at home for you?" Bianca asked, nodding over to where Griffin was deep in conversation with Reggie and Scott.

"We're very good - thank you." said Kendall, her smile growing wide.

Bianca nodded.

"I'm surprised Cara couldn't make it. She was invited."

Kendall sighed, that was an awkward subject.

"She said …um … Charlie hadn't had such a great night and she didn't want him to ruin the party."

"Hey, we're used to kids… that wouldn't have mattered."

"I know." said Kendall, her eyes were still on Griffin, Reggie and Scott. "I think something happened with those two. After the island…"

Bianca followed her sister's gaze, confused. And then she caught Scott glancing back their way, a fleeting expression of guilt on his face.

"Cara and Scott." Bianca gasped in alarm. "I though Cara liked Ryan?"

"So did I. But it seems Ryan is firmly in the friend zone."

"But Scott… They haven't..?"

"I think they are avoiding each other… avoiding temptation."

"Good." said Bianca a little more roughly than she intended. "Pine Valley doesn't need another scandal."

Kendall laughed at that.

"Pine Valley always needs scandal!"

…

Reese found herself standing next to Erica Kane, and although they touched glasses for the toast, there was a rather frosty air between them.

"A little bird has told me you plan to move back to Pine Valley." said Erica in a casual tone.

"I've already bought a cabin down by the lake. The views are spectacular even if the house isn't yet…" began Reese, almost relived Erica had chosen to start a conversation and break the tense silence.

"I think it's a mistake." Erica interrupted; the lightness now vanished from her voice.

Reese chose to ignore the negativity of that statement.

"I don't. I get to be near my family and make a fresh start…"

Erica turned to her and her eyes narrowed. Unable to help herself Reese took a step back.

"No… that was a warning. Moving here will be a mistake… _for you_!"

"Are you threatening me?" Reese squeaked.

Erica smiled, although with her eyes narrowed the smile was more threatening than ever. Reese felt like a guppy facing a shark.

"That was, I think I said, a warning." Erica said smoothly. "You should remember that I take my daughter's well-being very seriously! And anything that threatens her happiness… Well let's just say it won't for long."

Reese tried to laugh off Erica's words but Erica looked dead serious.

"I would never hurt Bianca!" Reese exclaimed.

Erica shook her head in apparent disappointment.

"Now we both know that's not true." she said cruelly.

…


	739. Chapter 739 : An idea

The time came to drive from Erica's penthouse back to the White House for dinner. Marissa had arranged cars to take everyone over. AJ found himself in Kendall's big people carrier with Miranda, Spike, Reggie, Flynn who was a friend of Erica's, Erica herself and Kendall, who was driving.

"Did you have a good day, kids?" Kendall asked as she followed Reese's car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah." replied Miranda.

She then gave AJ a nudge to wake him up from his daydreaming about his sail boat.

"Yeah." he said realising he was wanted in the conversation.

"What were you thinking about?" Reggie asked recognising AJ's distant expression.

"That Bianca couldn't come on my boat." he said. "I wanted to do something to say thank you because she and mom bought her for me…"

"You named it after her." said Kendall. "That was more than enough surly?"

"I guess." he said but he didn't look convinced.

"Maybe you can do something nice for the wedding instead." suggested Reggie.

"Yeah, we need to get them a wedding present!" said Miranda. "I've been thinking about that. But I don't know what they would like."

"Maybe you could give them something different." suggested Erica from the front passenger seat.

"What?" asked the B-twins, keen for ideas.

"Well," said Erica, looking across to give her eldest daughter a grin, "For my weddings I think the nicest part… the part that stays with me is the moment when my children stand up and talk about how we're a family and how much we love each other. Family is the greatest gift of all."

"I'm not very good at speeches." said AJ.

"I was going to give them a dance." said Spike. "I've been working on _Singing in the Rain"_

"What if it isn't raining?" AJ asked

Flynn laughed,

"Different eras." he said wistfully, "But you know a dance isn't such a bad idea, I've helped a few friends do a wedding dance for their big day. My friends Klaus and Susan did the full Grease megamix routine for their first dance… that was fun!"

Miranda and Spike shared a look.

"You mean… like flash mob on you tube?"

"It really is different eras." sighed Flynn. "Yeah, like flash mobs."

Spike and Miranda's eyes lit up.

"That would be so cool." Miranda exclaimed. "Let's do that!"

She nudged AJ, but he didn't look all that enthusiastic.

"You said you wanted to do something nice for our moms." she said.

AJ frowned.

"But I didn't say anything about dancing." he groaned.

…


	740. Chapter 740 : A couple of screw-ups

***Early post today as I have a hospital appointment. :o(***

**...**

Maggie and Reese had the car to themselves on the journey back to the White House for dinner. Reggie, Camilla and Ayesha had spread themselves amongst all the other cars that were heading back for the feast. It was the first time the two women had been alone together since Valentine's Day.

Maggie couldn't help but notice that Reese was being very quiet.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Reese cringed as she started the car.

"I think Erica just told me to get out of town." she said.

"Oh." said Maggie. "Are you alright to drive?"

Reese laughed bleakly at the joke. Bianca's diminutive mother could be very scary when she chose to be but Reese could tell Maggie was teasing.

"It's fine." she said. "It's not the first time I've suffered the wrath of Kane. It doesn't help that Bianca also let me know that she wasn't all that thrilled with the idea of me being her neighbour"

Maggie nodded.

"Well you can kind-a get where she's coming from… About to get married and her ex-wife is moving in next door."

"Hardly next door." protested Reese.

"But why are you moving here? I was wondering that myself. I thought you were looking forward to returning to Paris with me; getting you old life back!"

"Only now there is no you." said Reese quietly.

"This is about me?"

Maggie blinked and her cheeks reddened as the understanding grew.

"We haven't really talked about _that night, _have we_?_"

"We haven't talked about anything." corrected Reese.

Maggie sighed.

"Look… the thing to know about me is… I suck at commitment. I just can't seem to do it. I've tried, god knows I've tried, but then I get scared and I just… screw it all up."

"But I wasn't asking for commitment." said Reese. "I'd have been happy with a conversation."

"I know… I know." said Maggie by way of apology. "But I'm a coward too. And I do like you… a lot. And I just got scared that I would screw it all up as per usual…"

"So you screwed it up in case you screwed it up?"

Maggie gave a nervous laugh.

"Pretty much."

"But you do like me?"

"You've been a great friend and… yeah I like you."

"I like you too you know." said Reese.

"I know." said Maggie guiltily.

"… And it's not like I don't have a history of being a screw up either."

"True."

"So…"

"So..?"

"Why can't we have a go at being screw ups together?"

Maggie looked across to Reese. Her companion was watching the road as they drove into heavy traffic, but Maggie could tell she was waiting for an answer.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked.

Reese's eyes briefly flitted in Maggie's direction.

"Only if it's what you want."

"But what about your house here? I've got a job to get back to in Paris."

"Well I only wanted to stay here because it didn't feel like I had many options left… without you there's not much left in Paris to look forward to apart from burying myself in work, and that's what got me in trouble in first place. If I have a reason to go to Paris I'd go."

"And your house?"

"It'll be a reason to come back here and see my girls." said Reese as they pulled up at a stop sign.

"Best of both worlds then." said Maggie. Feeling daring she reached across and squeezed Reese's knee. "If you're sure it's really what you want."

Reese turned to smile at Maggie.

"It's what I want… If it's what you want."

Maggie stared back at Reese. She shook her head slightly to herself. Her thoughts were going through all the things that could go wrong... All the ways things had gone wrong in the past…

At the shake of her head Reese looked suddenly broken-hearted and resigned. That was enough to swing it for Maggie. She reached up to cup Reese's cheek, leaned across the car and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I think … maybe we should talk about this properly," she said, "Just us two. Like we should have done before…"

"What; skip the party?"

Maggie held Reese's gaze.

"They won't miss us."

"But where do we go?"

"Maybe you could show me this cabin of yours..?" There was a hope lilt at the end of Maggie's question.

Reese smiled and nodded. She returned her attention to the road, and at the junction turned left instead of right.

…


	741. Chapter 741 :Listening

**Sorry for my absence... Not great news at the doctors...** **I've got to look forward to another knee operation on two months :o(**

**Ah how life imitates art!**

**Normal service will now resume. Just a short chapter today.**

**SPOILERS- _this week -_****David's research is interupted, Bianca takes steps and Opal gets closer to reopening Glamorama**

**...  
><strong>

The party at the White house went well, although Reese and Maggie's absence was noted. Marissa's roast dinner was a huge sucess and the kids greatly appreciated the sail boat cake that Bianca had order for dessert.

AJ went to bed announcing that he had had the best day ever and Miranda was also wearing a gleeful expression about something. Gabby was also very happy, but in her view any day that ended with cake was a good day.

Bianca climbed into bed with a sigh.

"Another good day!"

Marissa snuggled in beside her.

"Another good day." she agreed.

"So what excitement do you have planned for tomorrow?" Bianca asked as she tried to settle comfortably on her side.

Marissa gave a chuckle,

"I thought the kids would be so exhausted that we would have a quiet day tommorrow."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then I'm sure we'll think of something quiet but fun... Movie night or something?

Bianca nodded.

"Yeah." She said sleepily. If the kids hadn`t been worn out, she sure had.

Just then they heard the clunk of the front door closing.

"That will be Maggie and Reese." Bianca muttered.

"I wonder where they went today?" Marissa whispered as she nestled close to Bianca, her lips by her ear.

Bianca simply shrugged.

Marissa strained her ears to listen for Maggie's footsteps as she climbed the stairs.

She listened... and listened...

No footsteps came.

She raised her eyebrow at the thought and turned to make comment to Bianca. Then she noticed that her lover was already asleep.

Marissa sighed and planted a soft goodnight kiss on Bianca's cheek.

"I love you, you know." she whispered, and even in her sleep Bianca's lips curled into her perfect little smile.


	742. Chapter 742 : Making progress

On Monday morning Bianca reported as always to the hospital for her physiotherapy. Frankie greeted her with a bright smile.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Very good thank you... but I want to get on with the work at hand… if that's okay?"

"Namely walking." suggested Frankie, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"You know it." said Bianca with confidence.

Frankie turned back to his office and brought out her brace.

"Then we had better get started."

…

Once Bianca was up at the parallel bars she tried to remember her new centre of balance.

"How long until I am back on my crutches?" she asked.

"When you can walk to the end of the rail and back without a stumble then we shall talk about it."

Bianca pursed her lips and looked at the distance ahead; then that was her goal for today.

Her first step was slow and purposeful, trying to remember the new stretch and bend of her numb left leg. Once she was confident her foot was settled she took a step forward with her right foot and then shuffled up her hands. She repeated the process with care the second… the third… the fourth time… But by the time she got to her fifth step the end of the bar seemed so much closer she hurried her pace, the fifth step landed as she thought it would… and the sixth even though she was putting much less focus on her foot and more focus on her goal. The seventh step… He foot hadn't placed at all and without looking to check Bianca shifted her weight onto nothing… her left foot shot out backwards beneath her; she lost her grip on the rails and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked rushing quickly to her side.

"I'm fine." said Bianca sitting up.

In truth the mats had taken the brunt of the fall. Bianca was more annoyed at herself than anything thing else.

"What have I said?" asked Frankie, as her helped her rise and grasped the rails again. "Slow and steady wins the race…"

"I was almost there…" Bianca groaned.

"Almost isn't there. You were doing very well until you started rushing. Now try again."

"Slow and steady?"

"Slow and steady…" said Frankie."

Bianca tried again, even though to her slow was too slow. She wanted to be up and about again, she wanted to get married and walk down the aisle. But this was hard… if she couldn't cope on the rails there was no chance she would manage on crutches.

This time Bianca made it to the end and turned back.

She tried to keep the slow steady pace. Frankie was constantly offering encouragement or a warning if foot was dragging and not lifting.

In the end Bianca did indeed manage to get from one end of the bar and back without a trip or stumble, but by that point she was so exhausted she no longer had the energy or inclination to ask about her crutches again.

Once she was back in her wheelchair, Frankie removed the brace, feeling around Bianca's calf as he did so.

"You know it might be worth trying you on a different exercise regime now your scars are all healed up. So I want you in the pool for our next session, we can try and build up your muscles more it might make walking easier and your recovery quicker."

"Yes please." said Bianca smiling at him.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow and bring your swim suit."

…

It was only on the drive home that the sense of achievement set in. She_ had_ walked to the end of the bar and back without a stumble… she had done it! Now if she could do it every time, then that… that would be progress.

…


	743. Chapter 743 : Maggie's Dilemas

Maggie was driving into Pine Valley Forest to meet with David, and despite the fact she was here for a completely different reason she couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to Saturday and the time spent in another cabin in the woods.

Reese had taken her on a tour of the cabin she had brought. There hadn't been much to see; all that had been left were a few sticks of furniture and peeling paint. Reese was full of it though, excitedly explaining the changes she had planned; the layout for the rooms; the colour scheme… Maggie could almost see it as she spoke. It also made her smile to see Reese so animated, but she always was when discussing her passion… architecture.

After the tour they moved on to their real reason for the visit… talking about each other. They settle together on the only substantial piece of furniture left by the cabins previous inhabitant, an old porch bench bleached white with age. The porch overlooked a perfect view of the lake… the real selling point of the house.

Admiring the view Reese and Maggie had sat and talked… but somehow the talking never touched on what they had planned to say but said it all just the same. They had both decided that they cared too much about each other not to try and make this work. They talked about how much longer they needed to stay in Pine Valley beyond Bianca's wedding. Maggie was keen to see David's research project through to the end although some of David's methods were worrying her. Reese also hinted that she might have had another job offer on top of the project at the cabin to keep her in town for a while. They never really touched on what life would be like when they did return to Paris. Reese made some grumbles about how lonely she was in her big house… Maggie moaned about her long commute to work… neither really said what the other was hoping they would say about moving in together and sharing the rent… but Maggie had too many U-hauling lesbian jokes running through her head to speak the idea out loud and she suspected Reese was the same.

There had been kisses that night as well and a long comfortable silence, Maggie lounging in Reese's arms, as they watch the sunset in blissful peace.

Maggie smiled at the memory, but now she was out in the wilderness for a whole other reason and she really should be focusing on the road.

…

Maggie scrubbed the wooden floor, wondering how David had talked her into this. They were setting up an operating room in his cabin; screening off a section from the rest of the room with sheets of polythene. It felt very crude and dangerous. What worried Maggie most was that when the preparations were done David was expecting her, with no external assistance, to give him an epidural, inject a serum into his spine and then after an hour extract a sample of spinal fluid.

"You're sure about this?" Maggie asked as she scrubbed more disinfectant into the floor in an attempt to create a sterile environment.

"It's the only way to be certain." said David, settling up the instruments tray by an operating couch.

All Maggie could think was, if this went wrong David could be permanently paralysed.

David had certainly been persuasive. He had shown her the results from Bianca's spinal sample. There was evidence of stem cells that had been rejected by the body while other chemically identical cells had been accepted and integrated into her nervous system. This was proof that something else must have been happening in the body for it to react so differently to the same serum. David was certain that the secret for success with Orpheus was if the body was already fighting another illness. This procedure would prove that in a healthy body the serum would be rejected.

"I hope you're right." she muttered.

Maggie almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.

"Ignore it." said David busying himself now at his computer.

But the phone rang and rang.

"I think it should be answered."

"Take the phone off the hook." said David, his only focus on the upcoming experiment. "It's just a distraction."

The phone had stopped ringing by the time Maggie had reached the receiver but just as she was about to pick it up and take it off the hook the phone rang again.

She had no choice but to answer it.

…

"David!" she called, once the voice at the other end of the line had asked for him with urgency. "It's the centre, about Leora!"

David frowned and then stretched across from his desk to take the phone.

"David Hayward here." he said gruffly. "What's happened to Leora?"

Maggie watched with concern as David listened, nodding along with the tinny voice at the other end of the line with an expression of nervous intensity. Suddenly something was said and David's whole manner changed; a new light filled his eyes and his worry instantly turned to a smile.

"I'll be right there to collect her." he said.

There seemed to be some protest at the other end of the line, but smiling David insisted.

"No… no, I'll be right there to bring her home!"

"What's happened?" Maggie asked as David turned back to find his coat and keys.

He was still beaming with excitement.

"It's Leora, she had chicken pox."

"Poor girl." said Maggie, "But why are you smiling?"

David grabbed her shoulders; for a moment Maggie thought he was going to swing her round the room in his delight.

"Don't you understand? Chicken Pox! A fever… A virus… A reason for _Orpheus_ to work!"

Before Maggie to respond he had hurried out the door to his car.

…


	744. Chapter 744 : Detour

It was Reese who drove Bianca home from the hospital. Her ex-wife looked tired after her physio session. She looked like she had run a marathon even after a shower and change. Reese wasn't sure how to start a conversation with her about everything that had happened after the last few days and the changes she had made to her plans, Bianca seemed too lost in her own thoughts.

In the end it was Bianca who broke the ice. She had been staring into the distance clearly deep in thought but now she was looking Reese's direction.

"So are you going to tell me about Saturday night?" Bianca asked wearing a small smile.

Reese smiled briefly back.

"Well I guess it's good news and bad news. But possibly the different way round for you than for me."

Bianca didn't respond to the Reese's self-deprication.

"So what's the good news?"

Reese took a deep breath.

"Maggie and I are going to make a go of it." she said.

"That is good news." said Bianca although she had already guessed that.

"That's not a little weird for you?"

"It is weird but I'm not going to stop you being happy… either of you. And the bad news."

Reese laughed.

"Well you probably think it's good news too. I know you mom will be pleased. We'll be going back to Paris."

"Okay." said Bianca; she couldn't pretend she was a little relieved by that news. "So when do you go?"

"Not until Maggie has finished helping David with his research and I have the cabin and a new commission to complete."

"You found work? When?"

"Last week. Opal asked me to have a look at her plans for _Glamorama._ I said I'd go through with them with her."

"Opal?"

"Yeah." said Reese. "I was going to ask actually, if you are not too tired, if we could maybe go home via the boutique. Opal wanted to talk about a few things... If not I could do it another day."

"No." said Bianca giving Reese a smile. "I don't mind a detour. I must admit I'm curious about Opal's new shop as much as the next person."

…


	745. Chapter 745 : Fresh Start

Opal had picked an old dog grooming parlour, not far from Krystal's Bistro, for the site of her re-launch of _Glamorama_. The business had closed down in a matter of months… too few dogs in Pine Valley to keep it afloat. Opal had better hope for her new beauty boutique.

She had seen the shop as the prefect location, but she was having a real problem with the designers on the remodelling. There were very few architects in town who weren't too busy to take the commission. The guy she had hired had listened to nothing of her vision and presented her with a stark modern black and steel design, a million miles away from Opal's personality. It was desperation that caused Opal to seek Reese's help. She couldn't think of any other qualified people to ask… she just wasn't too sure how Erica would take it.

Opal was wandering the remains of the old grooming parlour waiting for Reese; she'd received a text to say she was on her way. On cue Reese's car drew into the parking lot outside the shop, but Reese hadn't come alone.

Reese retrieved the wheelchair from the trunk and then helped Bianca out from the car. Opal stepped out to meet them, holding open the door.

"So this your new shop?" said Bianca with a grin as she bumped her wheelchair over the small step to come inside with a little push from Reese.

Opal made a mental note to add a ramp.

"It will be." said Opal.

"It has potential." said Reese looking around with approval.

Opal sighed with relief. Most people couldn't see past the bright pink interior with the crude poodle cut outs on the walls… in truth Opal quite liked the colour scheme.

"Talk me through what you had in mind." said Reese producing a pad and pencil from her bag.

…

Bianca had accompanied Reese to be sociable… and also to be a little nosy… but now she found herself watching her ex-wife with a hint of nostalgia.

Opal was walking around the shop; pointing out features, explaining where she wanted the washbasins; the mirrors; the nail bar. Reese barely looked up as Opal spoke; instead she was sketching and every so often asking a question or offering a suggestion.

It was like watching an artist at work. For the longest time Bianca had seen Reese's passion for architecture as the enemy… the cause of their break up. Now, with distance, Bianca could once again appreciate the dedication and the skill Reese possessed when it came to her work.

After twenty minutes Reese showed Opal the sketch she had worked up while they spoke. Opal gasped with delight.

"That is just the thing!" she exclaimed. "That is perfect!"

"We'll still need to talk about colour scheme…" said Reese, "And I think there is a lot of work to do with the electrics and we'll need to see where the plumbing goes, but it should all be possible!"

Opal clasped her hands in joy.

"So you'll help me fix the place up?"

"It would be my pleasure." said Reese.

"You ex-wife is a genius." Opal gushed to Bianca.

"…_when it comes to interior design_, I can't disagree with that." Bianca said. Her aim was to be gracious to Reese after being rather harsh with her over her plans to move to Pine Valley. Reese didn't notice, she was making a small correction to her sketch and writing a few notes in the margin.

"Well then, let's do lunch." said Opal, still full of enthusiasm.

"Sure we can talk more about furniture design." said Reese finally putting down her pencil.

"Perfect!" said Opal, grabbing her purse, "Krystal's is just around the corner! My treat! We can talk about your wedding plans as well." Opal added, her attention returning to Bianca. "Have you got yourself a hairstylist yet?"

Bianca smile was rather fixed, she knew she should be resting after her long morning at the hospital but she also didn't want to break up this obviously successful meeting. So without any outward signs of reluctance Bianca rolled herself towards the door.

Reese however stepped in front of her.

"Whoa, wait a sec!" she said, turning back to Opal. "Could we have a rain check on lunch? Bianca's had a long morning at the hospital." She turned back to Bianca. "You look tired and I don't want Marissa stringing me up for wearing her fiancé out. I should get her home."

Bianca looked up and gave her ex-wife a grateful smile.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course." said Opal, answering for her. "We can meet tomorrow." Her face was suddenly a mask of concern over Bianca's wellbeing.

Then Reese said something Bianca thought she would ever hear.

"It's just work. It can wait…"

It would seem that Reese really had turned over a new leaf, just a shame it had taken her so long to learn to put family and friends before business. Well then Bianca could offer an olive branch as well.

"Why don't you come back and use the office at the house instead." Bianca offered. She smiled at Opal. "Then I can rustle us up some lunch and you can talk _Glamorama_. The sooner you talk, the sooner you can get started right?"

…

Bianca provided sandwiches while Opal and Reese retired to the office to talk business.

Reese came looking for her later, with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for today." she said, finding Bianca reading in the parlour.

"Opal all set?" Bianca asked, setting aside her book.

"Yeah, we are going for a retro 1950's feel, even using some of the poodle motif already in place."

Bianca looked sceptical at the thought.

"It will work I promise." said Reese responding to Bianca's expression.

"I don't doubt it." said Bianca kindly.

The two exes shared a long look. There was still an unspoken gulf of distance between them. It would never be the same, too much had been done and said before the divorce but they had a new balance now. They were now capable of seeing the past from the others point of view.

Reese nodded gratefully at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said again, "For everything."

"You're welcome."

Then with a shy shuffle of her feet, Reese left Bianca once more alone with her book.

…


	746. Chapter 746 : Leora's Chance

Maggie was concerned about David's plans when he tore out of the cabin to collect Leora. She made the decision to wait for him to come back.

It took David almost four hours to return. By that time Maggie had completed the disinfecting of the cabin and read through David's research notes three times. As soon as she heard the car in the drive Maggie rushed out to meet them. He looked surprised that she had waited for him.

He entered the cabin carrying the sickly Leora in his arms.

"How is she?" Maggie asked.

"She has a slight fever and an obvious rash." said David

Her skin was indeed dotted with red spots, the poor girl even had chicken pox on one of her eyes.

David surveyed the room and looked delighted that Maggie had finished the preparations for the temporary operating room. He pushed through the polythene curtain and laid Leora onto the couch.

"Can you undress her while I prep?" said David.

Maggie looked from David to his disabled daughter.

"You just got her home!" Maggie protested.

David, spun back, a desperate fire in her eyes; desperate and somehow helpless.

"The sooner I inject the serum the more time she will have to settle. If you won't help me I shall do this alone."

"No… no…" said Maggie, loath to leave David when he was this driven. "Of course I'll help. What exactly do you need me to do?"

…

David turned on the Disney album that Leora seemed to enjoy while he prepared to make the injection. From his work with Bianca he decided to introduce the serum directly into Leora's nervous system through a spinal injection. They already had all the equipment ready.

He went to the fridge to retrieve the two precious vials of Orpheus serum he always had prepared for this hopeful moment; specially engineered for Leora.

David returned and placed the vials on the trolley beside the medical couch.

He looked lovingly down at his daughter, smoothed back her golden hair and took her hand. She had spent most of her life as his guinea pig in a dark stark laboratory and that had been David's fault. Now he had the chance to give her back her life… He had waited so long for this chance but now the moment was here somehow he found he couldn't bring himself to move. Every wrong that was done to him by his father, every wrong he had ever done to his children suddenly reared up unbidden in his mind. He had always seen saving Leora as a way to make up for all his wrongs but now in the moment he felt less and less like a genius doctor and more and more like a nervous father.

"David, are you alright?" Maggie asked, after his sudden hurry to get things started he was now standing in silence staring at his daughter.

"Would you do it?" he asked quietly.

Maggie started.

"What?"

David looked up from gazing at his daughter.

"Would you administer the serum for me? I don't want to let go of her hand."

…

Maggie made a conscious effort to keep her hands steady as she administered the epidural into the fitted catheter into Leora's back. The little girl gave no sign of distress, but with her father looking down at her lovingly and keeping her focus Maggie wondered just how much of this she was aware of.

Maggie's nervous fingers then reached for the precious vials of David's Orpheus serum. She drew the liquid from the first vial into a syringe and injected it gently into the girl's spine. She then repeated the process with the second before carefully removing the catheter.

"I'm done." she said quietly.

David smiled and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you." he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Now all we can do is wait."

…

The morning sun woke Maggie from her uncomfortable position on David's couch; somehow she had fallen asleep. She had refused to go home until she knew Leora was recovering.

She opened her eyes to see David still sitting beside his daughter's bedside. He had administered a mild sedative after the injection and now he was waiting for her to wake up.

"How is she?" Maggie asked sitting up and stretching to relieve the uncomfortable crick in her neck.

"She's waking up." he said.

Maggie got up to join him.

"And how long do you think it will take to see if your serum has worked."

"I don't know, it all depends on the patient; hours; days; never at all…"

Maggie rubbed his arm supportively.

"Keep the faith." she said.

Leora was indeed blinking awake.

"Hey baby girl." David cooed to his daughter. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"What changes are you expecting with this injection?" Maggie asked.

"Something… some way of letting her out if she's trapped inside there. That has always been my greatest fear; that she is in there trapped with no way out. If she could blink maybe, perform a controlled action to let her have a voice. That will be enough."

…

David didn't leave his daughter's bedside for two days. Maggie popped in when she could, making sure he ate and took care of himself as much as he was taking care of his daughter.

Maggie worried about how much rest David was getting. While Leora slept he worked, hunched over his lab bench checking bloods or checking the computer for results.

That is how Maggie found him on the third day, at his desk slumped over his computer screen.

"I brought you a burger and you are going to eat it!" she announced.

David sat up with a start, and then Maggie felt a pang of guilt when she realised she had woken him up. David looked groggily from Maggie back to his shut down screen.

"I'll get you a coffee shall I?" Maggie asked, putting the burger on the counter beside him before heading towards the kitchen.

Maggie made a slight detour to check on Leora who she found awake and watching her with her big blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Maggie sighed. "I'll be back in a moment I'm just getting your daddy a drink."

It took a few moments to come back with the coffee. She found David still staring at his computer screen.

"I don't understand it." he muttered, taking a sip of coffee and then wincing because it was too hot.

"Talk it through with me." said Maggie with a sigh, taking a seat on the stool beside him; she was getting used to being his sounding board when things weren't making sense.

"Everything shows me… all the tests… that her body isn't rejecting the serum. It is being integrated into her system, but there is no change!"

"You said this could take time." Maggie said.

"I was just so sure…" David grumbled to himself.

He looked across to Leora's bed and he noticed her looking back at him.

"She's awake?" David announced.

"She's awake."

"How long for?" he asked getting up and rushing to her side.

"Hey baby-girl… I'm here. It's okay." he stroked his daughter's cheek lovingly, making her smile. "Can you hear me baby-girl? Can you understand me? Can you blink baby? Blink twice if you understand…"

Maggie watched David watching his daughter. This was a question he had asked her every day. Maggie still wasn't sure what kind of change David was expecting. As they watched Leora did close one eye, but moaned; it was the eye with the pox spot and was probably uncomfortable.

Maggie looked down disappointed. Her view travelled down to the girl's perfect little hand marked with red spots. The hand was twisting and spasming as it always did, seeming with little control but as she watched a finger twitched once… twice… then a pause before her fingers twitched again… once… twice…"

"Two times!" Maggie gasped.

"What?" asked David, turning to Maggie.

"Watch her finger!"

As they watched Leora's finger twitched twice more.

"Leora!" David gasped, "Can you hear me? Move your finger three times if you can!"

Maggie and David watched her hand intently.

The tiny pink finger twitched once…

twice…

three times…

"Leora!" exclaimed David, pulling his daughter into his arms, "My beautiful baby girl!"

Maggie blinked in surprised…

Leora was calling out to them after all!

…


	747. Chapter 747 : Hen Night

**Happy Monday.**

**SPOILERS - this week - Bianca gets a surprise, Scott makes preparations for Madison to come home, and the wedding plans are well under way.**

...

March was passing quicker than Bianca could keep up with it. Slowly but surely the plans for the wedding were coming together. Marissa finally booked the date, the 31st. Bianca was confident that her physio was going well enough to let her walk down the aisle by then. Swimming seemed to be helping her develop her co-ordination; she even had the pool at home uncovered so she could use it in the mornings as part of her regular exercise regime.

Things were actually going better than she was letting on to Marissa; she wanted her walk down the aisle to be a surprise. Especially as Marissa was keeping more than a few of her own secrets about the wedding; Bianca still didn't know the location or the colour of her bride's dress.

…

The kid's also had a secret. Something was driving them to spend three nights a week at Erica's. Bianca was sure it had something to do with the wedding but whatever the kid's secret was it was spreading around town. Often when Bianca mentioned the kids to friends, the person she was talking to would develop a warm wide smile about something but no one was saying a word.

…

What Bianca didn't know was that Marissa and her sister had another surprise in store for her tonight; something she wasn't even suspicious of.

Bianca's mind was focused on the party ahead because tonight was their Hen Night.

…

"Binks!" AJ yelled as he galloped into the kitchen. "Mom said I was to help you with the food! And then you have to go get ready!"

"Did she now?" said Bianca with a smirk.

They were setting up for a low key hen party at home… a few friends over for a night of karaoke and silly party games. The kids were going to go to bed early… and for a change they weren't complaining. They did however want to help set up the party first.

"Take these chips through." Bianca said handing AJ a couple of the bowls she had filled. "…And don't eat any." she added as he ran off.

Marissa then appeared, looking very attractive in a sexy red dress and heels.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she said.

Bianca just starred for a moment, her jaw hanging open slightly, it wasn't a new dress but it fitted Marissa so well.

"You look beautiful." she sighed.

Marissa stepped up and kissed Bianca on the lips.

"You will too after you get ready… Go. I can handle the rest."

"Okay." said Bianca, wheeling herself back from the kitchen table.

"…Unless you need a hand getting dressed?" Marissa asked with a flirty smiled as Bianca manoeuvred her wheelchair towards the doorway ramp.

Bianca laughed.

"I'll manage thanks." she said. "If you help…. well let's just say I definitely won't be ready in time!"

…

Bianca got changed into her little black dress ready for the party. The doorbell rang just as the elevator came back down to the entrance hall.

"I'll get it!" Miranda exclaimed racing to the front door with a skip in her step.

At the door was Kendall, but she wasn't alone. With her was Spike and Ian.

"Wait what's going on?" Bianca asked, confused as to why her sister had brought the kids.

Kendall gave her sister a smile.

"There has been a slight change of plan." said Marissa stepping out from the parlour with an overnight bag in her hand.

"What?"

Kendall shooed her two sons off towards the den with Miranda.

"When I heard that you two planned to take your kids on honeymoon with you…" Kendall said disapprovingly.

"We're a family." interjected Bianca.

"… I know, but I had a little talk with the others you invited to this party… and Marissa. It was agreed that the two of you need some time alone together; if not after the wedding then at least before. So we all decided to give you tonight; a hen night for two. You're hotel room is all paid for and I am here to look after the kids!" Kendall held up a DVD of _Wreck-It Ralph_. "I've even come armed with Gabby's third favourite Disney movie."

Bianca turned to Marissa in amazement. Marissa just grinned.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed.

Miranda sheepishly reappeared with AJ and Gabby.

"Have you come to say goodnight?" Bianca asked.

Miranda nodded, rushing up to give her mommy a hug.

"And you knew about this?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah!" cried Gabby jumping into the hug. "And I kept it secret. I'm getting good at secrets!"

"Have a nice time at your party." said AJ giving his mom a hug.

"We will." Marissa said with confidence. "You guys have fun with Aunty Kendall! And be good."

"We're always good!" protested AJ.

…

"So where are we going?" Bianca asked as she and Marissa drove off together in the car.

"Not far." said Marissa. "You don't mind this do you… not having your party?"

All smiles, Bianca reached over and rubbed Marissa's thigh.

"I can assure you I don't mind at all. Spending time together, just the two of us, sounds like heaven."

"Good." said Marissa, "Because I thought tonight, in celebration of our future together, we can enjoy a little reminder of the past."

"Now you _have_ got me intrigued." said Bianca laughing.

Her smile wavered though when they pulled into the parking lot at the Yacht Club.

"We're staying here?" Bianca asked cautiously.

"Yeah." said Marissa, blushing slightly. "Room 103… The room where we first…"

"…First..?" Bianca asked and then she realised. "Our first night together!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm." confirmed Marissa. With a finger and thumb she grasped Bianca by the chin so she turned to face her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Only this time I promise there will be no cameras!"

…

Bianca wheeled herself into the middle of the hotel room while Marissa put her bag down on the end of the bed.

They had changed the room slightly since their last visit. The yellow couches were now covered in a blue pinstripe fabric and the louver blinds had been replaced by billowing net curtains.

Marissa walked over and took a seat on Bianca's lap.

"They've changed the décor a bit." Bianca observed.

"But they can't change our memories." said Marissa. She sighed as Bianca's arms wrapped around her waist. "You were so nervous… and so adorable, pacing with your hands in your pockets…"

"_I_ was nervous!" exclaimed Bianca in a teasing tone.

"Okay we were both nervous." conceded Marissa.

"Well you did kind of spring it one me." said Bianca with a laugh. "I thought you wanted to take things slow and them…"

"I just couldn't wait any longer." Marissa admitted.

She turned in Bianca's arms, her stare lingering on Bianca's lips.

"To be honest I'm finding it hard to wait now." she sighed.

Bianca grinned.

"Who's waiting?" she said, pulling Marissa in for a long lingering kiss.

…


	748. Chapter 748 : No words

They lay tangled together in the dark and all Bianca could focus on was Marissa's face. Everything else faded into the background.

Marissa stared back, fire in her eyes, a flicker of a smile on her lips; beautiful… so very beautiful.

It felt like they were in-between time. There was only their breathing and the beat of their racing hearts; nothing else to disturb the silence the two of them shared.

"I love you." Bianca eventually whispered as the words pressed so hard at her heart she had to say them out loud.

Marissa's smiled widened, shining suddenly like a million watts, brilliant and blinding.

Bianca closed the gap and kissed that glorious mouth. The kiss was soft and tender and Marissa moaned as Bianca's lips and body pressed against hers.

When Bianca drew slowly back, Marissa's eyes stayed closed as if she was savouring every moment of tonight.

"There are no words…" she whispered breathlessly, almost too softly for Bianca to hear. "No words to say how much I love you!"

"_I love you_ is enough." Bianca replied kissing Marissa tenderly one more.

Marissa grabbed at Bianca's cheek, pushing her back. Her smoky eyes hooded now as she stared back at her lover.

"_I love you_ will never be enough." Marissa insisted earnestly.

Bianca gazed back adoringly. Her heart felt so full she feared it might burst. It was unreal. Despite the normality of the day to day life they now shared, one look from Marissa was all it took to send her over the edge. Bianca felt so drunk with desire she was almost giddy with it.

Marissa's fingers were stroking Bianca's cheek; tracing her lips.

Bianca's whole body tingled at the contact.

"Then we don't need words." she said softly.

Marissa nodded, without drawing her gaze from Bianca's.

Craving a taste of Marissa's perfect lips, Bianca bent down and kissed her lover once more. Marissa kissed her back hungrily gradually taking control, rolling with the kiss so that she could be on top of their tangle of limbs.

The kiss softened and Marissa's lips journeyed down Bianca's neck to her collar bone. Bianca held her breath savouring every touch, every press of lip and flick of tongue.

With a contented sigh, Marissa then settled once more into Bianca's arms, nestling into her embrace like she was made to fit; Marissa's head now resting in the hollow of Bianca's neck. She lay still as if listening to Bianca's heartbeat. The only movement now was the rise and fall of Bianca's chest and Marissa's fingers walking up and down the soft white skin of Bianca's arm as they lay there together.

Bianca knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for Marissa. She wanted to freeze this perfect moment forever in her heart.

She had never before realised it could be so peaceful to be so deeply and unconditionally in love.

Marissa gave a soft moan and shifted slightly and that sound filled Bianca's soul as much as a million 'I love you-s' ever could. It was like Marissa breathed love.

"Can you believe in little over a week you will be my wife?" Marissa whispered, she teasing fingers now reaching Bianca's shoulder and tangling with a curl of her hair.

A sigh escaped Bianca's lips. Right at the start she'd never believed that Marissa could even love her at all… and now… now she was left wondering how she had ever doubted it.

"No…" said Bianca, wrapping her arms around her lover, pulling her closer. "I'm not sure I'll ever believe it… because…"

"Because..?" asked Marissa gazing lovingly up at Bianca, a knowing smile lifting the corner of her lip.

Bianca opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say.

"Because," she said at last, "You were right. There are no words to describe how much I love you."

…


	749. Chapter 749 : Not for the first time

Marissa awoke to find her nose inches from Bianca's. She smiled remembering the passion that had shone from those dark eyes last night; the eyes which were now closed as her lover slept. Marissa didn't want to wake her; she just wanted to savour the moment and the memories. Two years ago, this very bed was where they first made love… the night had been soured somewhat with JR's cruel invasion of their privacy but right now Marissa could only think of that night in terms of their love.

…

Bianca had stepped into the room wearing an expression of delight and trepidation. Marissa knew that despite all her words, Bianca still carried the fear from her past experiences. It was almost as if she was waiting for Marissa to change her mind and run away or disappoint her somehow. On the contrary Marissa had never been surer of her heart than in that moment and that night had been her chance to prove it. It was the moment to chase away any remaining doubts, hers or Bianca's… because in a way it had been a big step for both of them. Choosing to commit herself to a woman had been a scary proposition for Marissa at first… But in the end being with Bianca was the only thing that made sense, so why fight it?

It was Marissa who made the first move, but after that Bianca needed little encouragement.

Marissa grinned as she remembered the struggle they had to pull Bianca out of her leather boots, or how when they removed each other's shirts. Bianca had been slow and gentle; every movement tender and careful, she wasn't rushing, she was savouring the moment. She even laid the belt and shirt out neatly on the bed. In return Marissa had all but ripped the clothing from Bianca's shoulders, too keen to return to the kissing and touching and not wanting to slow down for second.

In the end their passion had carried them through most of the night and some of the morning… For Marissa it had been quite an education.

…

Last night had been different, but they were both more confident in each other's company now and knew how to please. Last night had been a celebration of their life together. In a way it was another beginning… the beginning of their future. But it was also a continuation of their love… a love that had begun all those years ago.

…

Bianca moaned beside her and Marissa returned her attention to her waking fiancé. Bianca stretched and groaned and rolled away.

"'Morning." Marissa whispered as Bianca's focus finally settled on her.

"Good morning." sighed Bianca, her smile wide.

She then frowned when she noticed the distant expression in Marissa's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Marissa bit her lip coyly,

"I was just reminiscing about our first night in this room. The nervousness… the newness of it all… how much I loved you and wanted to show you how I felt…"

Bianca smiled and sighed along with her, and then she laughed at a new memory.

"What's the joke?" Marissa asked

"Just remembering our first time... That point, quite early on, where you just kept gasping… _oh my god… oh my god… oh my god_… over and over for quite a long time. And I got worried because I thought I'd broken you!"

Marissa laughed.

"Well you kind of had." she said. She gave Bianca a sideways look. "You're very proud of that aren't you?"

Bianca grinned.

"It's not a reaction I'd ever had before. _I've had it since..."_

Bianca was clearly in a flirty mood

"It wasn't a reaction _I'd_ ever had before either." said Marissa. "I think rallied admirably though."

Bianca pulled Marissa into her arms and kissed her.

"You were a very quick study."

"And did you enjoy our hen party last night?" Marissa asked seductively, walking her fingers up Bianca's arm and across her shoulder. "I know I did!"

"Maybe." Bianca mumbled as she looked away, suddenly seemingly not too bothered.

Marissa knew full well when she was being teased. She grabbed at Bianca's sides playfully and nuzzled her cheek.

"Was it not memorable enough?" she asked planting kisses on cheeks and lips and nose. "Should I maybe remind you what happened?"

Bianca laughed, trying to wriggle out of her ticklish grasp.

"I remember what happened!" she exclaimed still chuckling.

She grabbed at Marissa hands to try and stop the onslaught and gain some control of the situation but Marissa was having none of it.

"I still think you need a reminder." she said, tipping her head and kissing Bianca hard. Bianca moaned exquisitely and surrendered to the moment.

"Maybe we've got time for a little reminder..." she said simply, before giving in to Marissa's kisses.

…


	750. Chapter 750 : Going up

Scott hurried towards the hospital elevator, one eye on his watch. Dr Stanhope had asked to see him at his office at Pine Valley Hospital to discuss the next step in Madison's rehabilitation and he was running late.

…

Scott had been visiting Madison much more regularly on Marion's insistence and Scott was beginning to see the change. Madison was becoming more her old self again… the medication she was taking for her psychosis altered her sometimes and made her forgetful but Scott could see more and more of Holly's devoted mother reappearing in Madison's word and actions and less and less of her paranoia.

Things had also been going much easier for Scott since moving into the Chandler Mansion. Marion was fast becoming his rock. She loved spending time with Holly and she was full of wise word and good advice. His dad, Stuart, was there for him too; always ready to listen to Scott when he needed a sounding board for his concerns. Even Adam was helping in his way, giving Scott more flexibility with his hours at work.

The next challenge was to bring Madison home. Dr Stanhope was hoping to arrange a supervised day visit soon to assess Madison outside the confines of the hospital. Scott was seeing the doctor today to discuss the visit and talk through the results Madison's last assessment.

That was the meeting he was late for.

…

Scott slotted himself between the elevator doors just as they were closing.

"What level do you need?" a familiar voice asked as Scott paused to catch his breath.

Scott cursed his luck. The only other passenger in the elevator was Dr Cara Castillo. A woman he was so unhappily attracted too and had so far been successful in trying to avoid. In all the elevators in all the wards in this hospital, why did she have to be in this one?

"Fourteen." he said, quite formally as he nodded a greeting to Cara.

"…Are you here about Madison?" Cara asked registering that the fourteenth floor held the psychiatric unit.

"She's coming on a home visit soon." Scott said, dropping the heavy hint that he was determined to make it work with Madison now. However much he enjoyed the kiss they shared and however much he felt himself drawn to her, even now, Madison had to be his focus not Cara.

Cara smiled but it was quite tight.

"That's good news."

"It is." said Scott, not meeting her eye and cursing the elevator for not going any faster.

"And how is Holly? She must be eight months now?" Cara asked. Her tone was light, but Scott felt the hurt behind her question. They hadn't seen one another for two months when before that they had spoken almost every day.

"Almost nine months actually." said Scott. He really didn't want to talk to Cara but he also felt bad if he just left the question hanging. "I think she's trying to walk… and she's getting very clingy."

"They do at that age." said Cara, knowingly.

"And Charlie, how is he?" asked Scott politely.

"He talking… or he won't stop talking… And now he's walking he and Ian are going to become quite a troublesome twosome I can tell."

Scott nodded.

There was a brief tense silence.

"So have you gotten roped into this wedding thing for Bianca and Marissa?" Cara asked.

Scott sighed.

"I think we all have… So you're going to the wedding?"

"Charlie's Marissa's brother, so we're coming as family."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the fourth floor.

"I might see you there then." said Scott, stepping out into the hallway and trying to not make it look like he was running away.

"Sure." said Cara, "It was nice talking to you…"

Her words were cut off with the elevator doors closing.

Scott felt like a heel. Cara had been a good friend to him after Madison got sick. Only now Scott was focusing on repairing his life with the mother of his child. He couldn't allow the very real attraction he still felt for Cara to get in his way. He had to keep away from her.

His focus should be on his family; it was the right thing to do!

…


	751. Chapter 751 : making time

Maggie was just popping home for a shower and change of clothes before going back out to David's cabin.

She detoured to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and instead found Reese sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

She stalled in her step and smiled.

"Hi." she said.

Reese looked up but she wasn't smiling.

"Hi stranger." she said. "It's been a while."

"Not really." said Maggie lightly, stepping over to the fridge in search of a snack healthier than her recent diet of take out.

"No." said Reese, turning on her stool to follow Maggie with her eyes. "I haven't seen you in over a week. One minute you are saying that we're going to try and make it as a couple and then I never see you."

Maggie looked up and met Reese's eyes.

"Has it really been a week?"

Reese nodded.

"Oh, I'm not putting all the blame on you." she said, "I've been busy at the cabin and with Glamorama too"

"We're both busy people."

"So do you think we should try and do something to fix it?"

"What do you suggest?" Maggie asked, closing the fridge door empty handed, and stepping closer to Reese.

"We could go out for dinner." suggested Reese. "Or do have plans for tonight?"

"I was going to go back to David's and help him with Leora."

"He couldn't spare you for one night?"

Maggie caught the pleading look in Reese's eyes. In honesty Maggie knew that David was growing increasingly impatient with her being under foot, she just worried about him.

"Yeah, he can spare me." said Maggie.

Reese's smile finally appeared.

"Good." she said, "We'll get changed and go out on the town."

"This is important to you?" Maggie asked.

Reese nodded.

"I don't want to repeat the same mistake I made with Bianca. You can't have a relationship if you don't make time for each other."

Maggie stepped close enough to put a hand on Reese's knee. She then leaned in and kissed her.

"Then we'll make time." she said. "I honestly had no idea it had been over a week…"

…


	752. Chapter 752 : The cat's out of the bag

Marissa found Bianca in the study checking through the flower orders for the wedding.

"Are you nearly done… dinner's almost ready?"

"Almost." said Bianca, "Although it would be easier if I knew where we were sending then to and the shape of the room."

"It's a surprise." said Marissa walking up to put her arms around Bianca's shoulders.

Bianca was fishing for the location of the wedding again, and the more she pushed the meaner Marissa felt. It was supposed to be a nice surprise but if was feeling less and less 'nice' the more Bianca was being left out of arrangements.

"But why?" begged Bianca. "It's my wedding too and I've done so little for it."

"I wanted you to get well."

"I'm fine." insisted Bianca. "Look at me, I'm fine. I just… want to know. Kendall is busy organising the reception, our moms are taking care of our dresses, and all I've been allowed to do is pick the right colour tulip. It's not fair."

Marissa sighed and held Bianca tighter.

"It's not a bad surprise." she said softly.

"I know but I don't know why it has to be a surprise at all, we're both getting married. I thought maybe that you'd book the Yacht club but after our '_Hen Night'_ it can't be that…"

"Would it settle your mind if I gave you a hint?"

"It would." said Bianca.

Marissa kissed Bianca's cheek.

"It's where you first told me you loved me and I was too afraid to say it back."

"The park?" Bianca asked.

Marissa swatted her.

"Don't be such a dunce." she groaned. "Don't you remember the hotel by the lake with the pool and the soft play area and terrible infomercials on the TV?"

Slowly a smile of recognition appeared on Bianca's face and Marissa realised she'd been played.

"That was less a hint more telling you exactly where we're going." Marissa said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you told me." Bianca replied, reaching up to hold ne of Marissa's hands still wrapped around her shoulder. "I approve."

"I thought I would take you back to where you first said I love you so that I can say it back."

"That is beautiful… You're such a darn romantic."

"Only when it comes to you." Marissa said kissing her cheek again and hugging her tighter. "We have the whole hotel complex booked, our reception is in the convention centre and we're getting married in that gazebo by the lake."

"Perfect." said Bianca but Marissa can tell from Bianca's expression that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"That isn't when I first said I love you. I said attracted… I said I was attracted to you. I wanted to say the 'l' word but I was too afraid if you heard it you would run away screaming."

"Which I did anyway," sighed Marissa, "Without the screaming…"

She held Bianca tighter.

"If any consolation when you said 'attracted' I heard love in my head… damn it I saw it every day in your eyes. But I was coward then. I'm not a coward any more. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

"And want that too."

Bianca turned, cupping Marissa's cheek with her hand and guided her into a kiss.

"And now we both get to undo something we'll otherwise always regret. We'll both get to say 'I love you'."

Marissa nodded.

"But I have ruined the surprise."

"I can act surprised." said Bianca. "If you want me too… so the others don't know you blabbed. But I'd much rather help more with the wedding."

"I let them know you know." said Marissa. Then she grinned brightly and she even jumped excitedly up and down at the thought. "We're getting married!"

…


	753. Chapter 753 : Pre wedding nerves

AJ was in his room, trying on his suit for the wedding and Reggie was teaching him how to tie his tie.

"…That's it! Up and around. And then pull it up holding the knot…"

"Is that it?" AJ asked, turning to view his reflection in the mirror.

"Very smart." said Reggie, adjusting AJ's collar.

AJ stared at his own reflection and gave a big sigh.

"So are you all set for the big day?" Reggie asked, noting the tension and wondering at the cause. "Have you got your best man's speech all ready?"

"Yeah. Miranda helped me write it. Do you want to see?"

"Sure." said Reggie and AJ skipped off to the closet to grab his speech.

"So what are you worrying about?"

"The other thing." said AJ as he reappeared with his notes.

"What other th..?" began Reggie and then he got it. "The surprise you kids have organised!"

"Yeah. I don't want to screw it up."

"You won't." said Reggie. "Your mom's are gonna love it!"

…

Kendall was humming Mendelsohn's wedding march while she was packing her bags.

"Someone sounds happy." said Griffin folding his own shirt into his case.

"I'm just excited for my baby sister. She's so happy. She deserves to be happy."

Griffin nodded.

"They do make a great couple." he said. "I just hope the Pine Valley curse doesn't strike… weddings don't end well in this town."

"They're not all disasters." she said, thinking of her own married life, sure they had had ups and downs but she and Zack had been happy.

"I know but any big event in this town – something always goes wrong. Stuart's welcome home party ended in a shoot -out; your Uncle Jack's birthday ended with a hospital siege; your mother's wedding ended with pirates and a kidnapping..."

"Well." announced Kendall slamming down the lid of luggage. "Not this time! My sister's going to get her happy ending! I'll make sure of it!"

…

***Just a short chapter today.***


	754. Chapter 754 : Kane women

**HAPPY MONDAY! **

**Well the big day has finally arrived, and I wanted to ask for your input - What song do you think Marissa and Bianca should have for their first dance? I'm quite taken with Arms by Christina Perri but I would love to hear your ideas. Put it in the comments of PM me with your suggestion - you have until this weekend.**

**SPOILERS - _this week_ - Marissa and Bianca get married, the kids act out their surprise present and Krystal and Erica come to blows (sort of)**

...

Although the bridal suit had been booked for after the wedding Bianca and Marissa were currently getting ready in their respective mother's rooms.

Bianca was being fussed by her mother, Opal and Kendall as she a sat on a chair.

She was wearing a satin gown in a rich dark blue. It was a very simple style with a flowing skirt that reached just below her knee. Erica was currently fastening a diamond necklace around Bianca's neck, the cascade of gems mirroring the v-neckline of the dress. Working at cross purposes Opal was styling Bianca's hair, piling it on top of her head but leaving two short ringlets of curls to frame her face.

"One final touch." said Kendall, producing an understated tiara, dotted with diamonds and sapphires.

Opal slipped it carefully into Bianca's hair.

"You look beautiful sweet-heart!" Erica exclaimed.

Desperate to see the final results Bianca hauled herself up onto her feet and, crutches in hand, swung herself in front of the mirror. It was Mona's mirror that had been brought for this special day.

"_We_ all look beautiful." said Bianca as Kendall and Erica came and stood beside with her. It was a Kane women tradition to dress for their wedding in front of this mirror. A tradition first begun when Erica married Dimitri over twenty years ago.

"Kane women together." Erica whispered softly, remembering similar tableaus from her past.

"There is just one thing missing." said Opal, smiling at the scene. "It's alright you can come in now!" she hollered and Miranda and Gabby peered cautiously around the door.

"Come here, come here." said Erica ushering them closer. "We must be Kane women together. This is our legacy. We are Kane women and we will always have each other."

They stood together in front of the mirror as a family, all resplendent in their wedding clothes, Erica in lilac, Kendall in a deep purple, Miranda in a light blue-green, Gabby in fluffy pink and Bianca in her blue.

"It's certainly going to be a colourful wedding." said Opal, in her bright orange attire.

There was a knock at the door and Jackson stepped in. He smiled as he took in the scene.

"Whatever did I do to deserve a family of such beautiful women?" he exclaimed. Miranda giggled at the compliment.

"You married me." said Erica walking up and taking his arm.

"I did, didn't I?" he said smiling broadly. "Well, as much as I hate to break this up… It's time for all of you that don't have a job to do, to take your seats. They are almost ready."

Erica turned back to Bianca. She smiled proudly and caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Good luck!" she exclaimed, before embracing her in a warm hug.

"She won't need it." said Kendall, taking her turn to hug her sister. "I love you." she whispered adding a kiss to her cheek. "You deserve this."

Erica left with Opal and Kendall to take their seats for the wedding, but not without looking back one last time.

"_My beautiful girl!"_ she sighed.

"So are you ready to get married?" Jackson asked, once the others had gone.

Bianca nodded.

"Are you ready to give me away?" she asked with a smile.

"Ready willing and able." said Jackson holding out his arm.

…


	755. Chapter 755 : The Importance of Family

Marissa was putting the finish touches to her make-up and she caught herself staring at her own reflection in the dressing table mirror.

Her head was whirling about the wedding and her future with Bianca, and it didn't feel like she had stopped smiling all morning. She was so happy; and there was once a time she thought she would never be happy again.

On the dressing table a picture of Lydia and Roy, Marissa's adoptive parents. When they died she had been all alone in the world and that was how she thought she'd stay. Now she was surrounded by family. Marissa stroked the picture frame and wondered what her mom and dad would have made of today. She was sure her parents would love Bianca and her girls, but she wasn't sure that her mother would have approved of a wedding… Her dad though; she could imagining him proud and preening, calling her his pretty angel and making an excruciating father-of-the-bride speech...

Marissa blinked and drew her focus back to her reflection. As much as she missed them, she had a new family now, bigger than she ever dreamed; a mom, a dad, a brother and sisters, cousins... _a son_… and soon a wife and daughters too.

Over her shoulder, in the mirror's reflection, she could see Krystal and David busy in the background. Krystal was trying to persuade Jenny not to pull he flowers from her bridesmaid's bouquet. David was there with Leora, explaining the workings of her complicated wheelchair to Emma and Kathy. Leora was going to be a bridesmaid too. Marissa wasn't going to let any member of her family be left out of today. Family was too important after coming from a time when she had none.

The door pushed open and AJ entered, looking very grown up in his blue suit.

"Mom, the car is here." he said.

Marissa turned in her chair and smiled admiringly at her son.

"So are you ready, Best Man?" she asked, reaching out and tugging the front of his jacket straight. "Got the rings?"

AJ nodded and patted his pocket.

"You look beautiful, mom." he said and then smiling widely added. "I'm so happy!"

Marissa knew why. AJ so desperately wanted a family to call his own, after JR had hurt him so much. Now he would have a home, two parents, a sister he could really call his twin and a baby sister too... _but that was to come later._

"I'm glad you're happy too." said Marissa. She brushed an imaginary speck of dust from her son's shoulder. "I can't believe how handsome you look. My son! You're growing up so fast! You're going to be a real heart-breaker one of these days."

"Mom." AJ said squirming, conscious of Emma, and Kathy watching and grinning. Yeah, he was defiantly growing up if he was worrying about girls.

Krystal cleared her throat to draw Marissa attention.

"Shall I get the kids to the car?" she asked.

"Yes please." said Marissa, turning her smile to at her mother. "And thank you for today."

Her relationship with Krystal had taken a lot of patching but they were now in a good place.

"I'm your mother…" said Krystal by way of explanation. "Thank you for letting me be…"

They hugged.

"I'm so glad you found your happy ending." Krystal whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek before shepherding AJ and the bridesmaids out of the room.

That left David.

"I'm glad you finally replied to my call." said Marissa. David had been so busy with his Orpheus research Marissa at first assumed he had forgotten all about her. Instead she found out that he was keeping his distance because he didn't think Marissa would want him involved in her wedding.

David swallowed visibly, displaying an unexpected emotional side.

"I never thought, after everything, that you would ask me here, let alone ask me to give you away."

Marissa sighed.

"I know we don't always understand each other but today is all about family. You are my father." she said, stepping close to take him by the hand. "And you saved Bianca's life! Not once but twice. Without you I wouldn't have her. I can't think of more qualified person."

…


	756. Chapter 756 :The walk down the aisle

Marissa took a deep breath and stepped out of the car that had driven her from the hotel down to the gazebo by the lake. There was very talented quartet playing a quiet love song and Marissa was welcomed by a sea of smiles.

She congratulated herself on her choice of clothing theme for the wedding. It was like stepping out into a rainbow, to see everyone in their bright colourful outfits. Under the dull March sky it added a real burst of joyful brightness and gayety to the day.

Marissa smiled up at David.

"Shall we." he asked.

"Lets!" said Marissa.

She turned to her four pretty bridesmaids, Emma, Kathy, Jenny and Leora.

"It's time. Are we all ready?" she asked.

The girls nodded eagerly and Leora giggled; it was looking more and more as if she was understanding the world around her.

The music changed subtly and that was their cue to walk slowly down the aisle. Anyone paying attention to the musicians would recognise Disney's _Part of Your World _from _The Little Mermaid_. Marissa suspected, from the grin on Kendall's face, her wife-to-be's sister had had a hand in the music choice. There was a running joke about how much Bianca looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Marissa looked like Ariel.

…

Marissa turned the corner and looked up towards the altar to get her first glimpse of Bianca. She almost stumbled; there was AJ, an empty stool and no bride. She had expected to find Bianca waiting for her… Bianca had insisted she wasn't going to go down the aisle in her wheelchair.

David led her on but Marissa was confused. What was going on? Where was Bianca?

When Marissa reached the altar she gave AJ a wink, as he stood nervously waiting to act as Best Man. She was trying to act cool while completely baffled by Bianca's absence. Then she heard gasp from the congregation.

Marissa turned and saw Bianca standing at the gazebo entrance. She looked stunning in her blue gown and high coffered hair, reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn. But Marissa was spellbound by the biggest miracle of all; Bianca was going to walk down the aisle towards her.

…

There was a murmur of delight and surprise when Bianca stepped onto the carpet. Bianca thought it might have something to do with the fact she had 'stepped'. Admittedly she was still dependant on her crutches, and she wouldn't be able to go very fast, but most people here hadn't seen her out of her wheelchair since her abduction. It felt nice to surprise them.

Despite the fact she was supposed to be concentrating on her balance, Bianca could only focus on one thing… Marissa. She was a vision in an emerald green gown. It was an almost exact replica of her New York premier gown, only without the lace and the ruffles. Somehow it was even more beautiful cut in a much simpler style.

Bianca just stared; Marissa took her breath away.

Marissa stared right back, surprised and delighted to see Bianca on her feet.

The music started again, this time the quartet was playing the _Beauty and Beast theme_ and Marissa grinned; Kendall definitely had a hand in the music!

Bianca felt Jackson's hand on her back prompting her to move forward. She took her first step towards the altar. Jackson kept one hand on her shoulder as Bianca walked down the aisle just as she'd always hoped she would. Her three bridesmaids, Gabby, Ayesha and Miranda walked in a solemn orderly line behind her, clutching small baskets of colourful tulips.

And there was Marissa waiting, gorgeous and serene. Today was turning out better than a dream…

…

When Bianca reached Marissa; for a moment both women were too busy staring and smiling to remember where they were.

"You look beautiful." Bianca whispered.

"_You_ look beautiful! And you're walking!" Marissa whispered back. "When..? How..?"

The registrar had to clear his throat loudly to draw Marissa and Bianca's attention away from each other.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

"Yes." Marissa and Bianca answered in unison. "A thousand times, yes!"

…


	757. Chapter 757 : The vows

The sun came out just as the time came for Marissa and Bianca to exchange their wedding vows. Bianca was to go first. She gave an anxious laugh, taking Marissa by the hand and gazing into her eyes.

There was a pregnant pause and then Bianca laughed nervously again, fidgeting on her stool. Her mind was a blank. Marissa was smiling at her, looking radiant, and she'd forgotten every word she had wanted to say.

"It's okay." said Marissa squeezing her hand.

Bianca took a deep breath, having to look away from Marissa's smile to gather her senses.

"I was trying to do this without notes." Bianca explained, "But seeing you standing there looking so lovely… this is hard!"

Bianca tried to distract herself by turning to look at their guests. Bianca caught sight of her sister; she was already smiling and crying at the same time. In fact most of their family was already in tears and they hadn't even spoken their vows yet. Her mom was dabbing the corner of eyes so as not to let her mascara run. Jesse was in the process of handing Krystal his handkerchief. Opal was unashamedly bawling her eyes out and gave her nose a big loud blow.

Bianca took another long deep breath and then focused on Marissa once more. Seeing everyone crying hadn't really helped her settle her overwhelming emotions.

"I love you, Marissa. It… It _is_ hard to find the words to explain how I feel…" Bianca began, trying to recover her composure. "I know, with you, my heart will always be in safe hands." She nodded to the heart shaped pendant Marissa wore around her neck, even today. "You are everything I've ever wanted; the perfect friend, the perfect partner and perfect mother to my girls. I know you will always be right beside me; you have stood by me through everything these past two years. I don't know where you keep the patience. There is so much I could tell you… so much I could say right now… but you already know every inch of my heart. You are my home; my love; my everything! Like I said… it's hard to find the words to explain how you make me feel… So I thought I would borrow some instead…"

Then Bianca began to sing.

"_All through the night, near and far we will be together, _

_So hush, don't you cry, you will be in my arms… _and my heart_… forevermore."_

Marissa felt herself welling up as soon as Bianca began to sing her father's song

"I said 'don't you cry'." Bianca whispered softly, wiping a tear from Marissa's cheek.

"I can't help it." Marissa sobbed, deeply touched. "That was beautiful."

The registrar then nodded to Marissa, it was her turn.

But first Marissa had to try and get control of her emotions. She frantically wiped the tears from her cheeks before taking Bianca's hand in hers.

One look at Bianca's smiling face and she was almost gone again.

"You're right this is hard…" she laughed.

Marissa cleared her throat and at last found her centre.

"Bianca," she began, earnestly, "I look in your eyes and I can see how much you love me; it melts my heart every time. When you combine that with everything else; how beautiful you are inside and out… then there is no hope for me. I've never had this kind of love before; so constant and so sure. I know you would never fail me or hurt me. You are my shelter, my rock… You've become my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I want you to know that I love you like I've never loved anyone before; that I treasure everything you have given me… _and AJ._ And I promise here and now, in front of everyone, that I will never let you go. You are mine and I am yours…_ forevermore_."

Bianca sighed and stared, close to tear herself.

"And now the rings." prompted the registrar.

AJ fished in his pocket for the bag that held the rings, his moment had come.

"Binks." AJ whispered holding out a ring to her. He then handed the other to his mom.

Bianca and Marissa met each other's gaze again before moving to slip the ring on each other's finger. Marissa's ring slipped on too easily and Bianca's ring stopped at her second finger joint; they were muddle. After their brief snort of laughter they fumbled around until the right ring was on the right finger.

"Well something had to go wrong." Opal muttered, "This is a Pine Valley wedding."

"But that will be the only thing." Kendall muttered slightly louder.

The registrar then said the words Marissa and Bianca most wanted to hear.

"…I now pronounce you wife and wife! Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like you to welcome Mrs Bianca and Marissa Tasker-Montgomery!" He then added quietly. "You may kiss the bride."

Marissa grinned.

Bianca grinned.

Marissa reached up to cup Bianca's cheek.

Bianca reached out and rested her hands on Marissa's waist.

They met somewhere in between and kissed sweetly and warmly.

"My wife." Bianca whispered, sniffing back a tear of her own.

"Your wife." Marissa whispered back.

Suddenly they were swamped by friends and family as they all came forward to offer their congratulations.

There was still the register to sign… but all that mattered now was they were married, at last.

…


	758. Chapter 758 : Raise Your Glass

After the photographs were taken by the lake everyone gathered for the reception in the hotel conference suite. The decorations were also rainbow themed with colourful tulips on the centre of each table and rainbow ribbon streamers hanging from the walls. The high table, where Bianca and Marissa were sitting was in front of the dance floor; Erica and Jackson sat beside Bianca; Krystal and AJ beside Marissa. Around the edge of the room were round tables for the guests, all with different colour tablecloths. Reggie and Kendall's families, with Miranda and Gabby were sat close on their right and the Martins, with David and Leora were sat on their left.

…

Over the hubbub, after the dinner, Jackson rose, tapping the side of the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Speech… speech!" Ryan heckled from the crowd.

"I'm afraid there will be no speeches from me. But I shall be acting as compare for this evening. On a break from tradition we are going to have mother-of-the-bride speeches and then I shall hand you over to the best man. But first can you all charge you glasses as I raise a toast to the Bride and Bride!"

"The Bride and Bride!" the room chorused.

"Erica." Jackson then prompted, as he retired to his seat.

Erica rose, smiling to everyone as she unfolded a sheaf of paper…

She cleared her throat and then looked down at her notes.

"My baby girl." she began, giving Bianca a smile. "I always say you have all my best qualities; strength, confidence, perseverance… but you are so much more. When you were born; when they brought you to me and placed you in my arms I knew even then that you were a gift… a miracle. The moment I first gazed at you I thought you were the most beautiful creature on this earth. Over the years we've had our up and our downs and I'll admit, the downs were almost all down to me and the ups were always because of you… You are so strong and brave and good and you've found yourself, I think, a woman of equal qualities in Marissa… And I am sorry that we started off on the wrong foot."

That last part was addressed to Marissa.

"When Bianca first told me that she was a lesbian, I admit I didn't take it well at all." There was a rumble of knowing laughter from everyone present. "I wanted her to have a happy ending, a future where she had a home and family and love. In my ignorance I couldn't see that happening if she was gay… BOY was I wrong!" she turned to address Bianca. "Look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you happier! And you have a home and a family and you've found yourself a woman who loves you with all her heart. So yes I'm admitting I was wrong…. mark the day!"

Bianca laughed softly at her mother's joke.

"I am SO proud of you. You have taught me so much about love, acceptance and compassion." Erica continued reaching out and stroking Bianca's cheek. "And I am SO happy that you can have this day. I love you and I want to wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Erica picked up her glass.

"So a toast… All the happiness in the world."

"_All the happiness in the world!"_

Krystal rose next to read her speech.

She smiled at Marissa and Bianca.

"So… what can I tell you about MY little girl growing up? Sadly not a lot. But I can tell you about her now. She is brilliant, wise, kind, beautiful and _so_ smart… She does Roy and Lydia credit and I'm honoured to think of her as my daughter…"

Marissa smiled.

Krystal then gave a light laugh.

"Interestingly, like Erica, my speech includes a coming out story too… _and an apology_."

She said the last part quietly and guiltily, but then she brightened her tone again.

"When Marissa first came to me to tell me about her feelings for Bianca, I have to admit I'd already guessed it. I mean, you only had to see them together to know how they felt about one another. Then after her amnesia, Marissa came and told me again that she thought she was falling in love with Bianca…Well what I can say! You can't fight fate! When it comes to these two, never has the phrase 'made for each other' been more true. And what can I say about my new daughter-in-law? She is an angel. No wonder Marissa fell in love with her twice…" Krystal stopped; her smile all of a sudden slipping. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out an unexpected sob as she looked from Bianca to Miranda seated by the dance floor. "I am so sorry about everything I put you through in the past… So truly and deeply sorry! Thank you for taking Marissa into your heart and thank you for forgiving me…"

Krystal had to stop and dry her eyes so she could continue.

"So my toast." she said. "To fate and to love! It can overcome all obstacles."

"_Fate and love!"_

When Krystal took her seat Marissa reached out and took her mother's hand. Bianca reached over too and put her hand over top of them both.

"It's okay, mom, don't cry." Marissa begged.

"It's okay." Bianca insisted too. "It's the past… today is about our future."

Krystal nodded but had to wipe more tears from her cheeks just the same.

Jackson then rose from his seat again.

"I now have the honour to present to you the Best Man, AJ Chandler!"

AJ rose to short applause and nervously straightened his jacket.

"Mom." he began. "I love you very much. When you first came into my life I was still 'Little A'. Now thanks to you I am AJ… you gave me my name. I know you are not the mother who made me… but you are the mother who made me who I am today. You are wonderful, smart and the best mom ever!"

Marissa gave her son a broad, loving grin.

"But now… now I have two moms… and they're both so great. Some people say that it might be hard with two mommies growing up because it's different but I think being different is cool. I like being different because it means I can be a part of this family… My awesome mom, Binks, my birthday-twin and my little sister… My family!"

AJ took a deep breath.

"Now as Best Man it's my job to tell a story about mom that's fun or embarrassing… I was talking to Miranda and Gabby about what I should say but there were so many stories we couldn't decide… Like how mom makes us animal pancakes most mornings and they never look like the animal's they are supposed to be… She also makes us sing on long car journeys… But the most embarrassing thing about my mom, well really both our moms, is how they go all mooshy and soppy whenever they kiss… But I think that's just because they love each other so much. But _embarrassing_!"

"Embarrassing?" Bianca asked incredulously, a mischievous grin on her face. "This is embarrassing?"

She turned to Marissa and kissed her, a brief nibble of a kiss that gradually got deeper and more passionate as Marissa reached up to cup Bianca's cheek and keep her close. They just kept kissing. It earned them a few good natured wolf whistles but AJ just covered his face with his hands.

"Come on mom." AJ begged. "Please stop."

"Okay, okay…" said Marissa laughing good naturedly. "We're stopping…"

"Sorry AJ." said Bianca, wrinkling her nose at him. She's enjoyed the kiss but was a little sorry now for teasing him.

AJ raised his glass.

"So a toast… when they've stop embarrassing me… To my two moms and their soppy kisses!"

"_Moms and Soppy Kisses"_

Jackson rose for one last duty.

"Now the brides would like to make a special announcement. Would AJ, Miranda and Gabby come to the front please?"

Marissa and Bianca rose to their feet.

"Come round here… come round the back." said Bianca shepherding the kids round to be with them behind the table so everyone could see.

"That was a wonderful speech AJ." said Marissa giving him a quick hug as he was the first to reach her. "Thank you. Sorry for the embarrassment."

"That's okay." he muttered.

"Now we have a gift for all three of you but it is in two parts." said Bianca, once Miranda and Gabby had joined then. "The first I think you know about. You are coming on our honeymoon… a fortnight in Disneyland, but not until summer vacation. We can't have you missing anymore school."

The kids all grinned at the thought. They knew the delay was also so Bianca would be well enough to join them on the rides and they didn't mind at all.

"The second part." said Marissa, producing two envelopes from under the table, "Is a bit more of a surprise."

"Marissa got the ball rolling, as it were…" said Bianca, "And to keep with the analogy, we decided to run with it… with a little help from Jackson."

"This is from me to both of you." said Marissa handing her envelope to Miranda, but meaning for Gabby too.

"And this is from me." said Bianca handing hers to AJ. "Read the envelope."

"To my son." read AJ.

"To my daughters." read Miranda.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"It's adoption papers. So we can really be a family."

AJ's jaw dropped.

"You adopted us!" Miranda squealed with delight.

"I adopted you." Marissa said, pulling Miranda and Gabby into a hug.

"And you're really my mom now too?" AJ asked staring at Bianca.

Bianca nodded

"…but you can still call me Binks if you want."

AJ gave her a massive hug.

"This is the best day ever!" he exclaimed.

Gabby wasn't quite following.

"But we're already a family." she said quietly, but she buried herself in her new mother's arms just the same.

There was much applause from everyone on the room at this final surprise.

"A toast." Jackson cried over the cheering. "To the Tasker-Montgomery Family."

"_The Tasker-Montgomery family!"_

…


	759. Chapter 759 : The surprise present

After the exciting news the adoption the kids slowly returned to their seats.

Jackson stood again.

"Now I lied before. I have one last thing to announce. Spike would like to present Bianca and Marissa with their wedding present."

Spike stepped out from his table to stand in the middle of the dance floor. He gave a brief bow before giving a nod to the DJ in the corner. The show tune 'Top Hat' began to play and he started to dance.

He skipped, tripped, tapped and shimmied his way across the floor, sparkling with talent.

When the second verse started Miranda and Emma jumped up from their seats and joined in, falling in step with the routine. After the bridge, Spike turned to Miranda, took her in his arms and began to dance her across the floor.

Emma made a brief show at being frustrated by not having a dance partner and then hurried over to grab AJ's hand. He looked like was being dragged unwillingly but then in a flash joined the dance, spinning and stepping with Emma like a pro.

Marissa gasped with delight to see her son, _who didn't dance_, dancing so well.

When the song ended Kendall then stood up, surrounded by Randi, Camilla, Cara ,Maggie and Reese, and began to sing 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid.

Bianca laughed out loud. It reminded her of that drunken party, years ago, when Marissa's amnesia had made her blind to Bianca's feelings. Kendall had sung a Karaoke version of the song order to drop a big hint. Marissa in the meantime decided just to follow instructions. She turned Bianca by the chin and planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

The all-girl chorus got to the second verse when Reggie, Griffin, Scott, Ryan and Frankie got up at the other side of the room and began to sing 'All you need is Love' instead. It was very smooth.

Then also only got to second verse until Gabby walked into the middle of the room, held up her hands and yelled,

"We need something funky!" at the top of her lungs.

The DJ changed the backing track and the kids all got up to join Gabby on the dance floor; Emma; all the Martins, all the Slaters, and all the Tasker-Montgomery kids too. They danced a very cute choreographed routine to 'Happy' by Pharnell Williams. Ayesha, Gabby and Jenny were having trouble keeping time with the older kids and Ian was just doing his own thing but it looked like they were having a whale of a time. At one point Emma and Kathy disappeared from the dance only to come back on pushing a baby buggy each so that Charlie and Holly could be part of the dance too. Gabby and Ayesha did the same with their toy buggies with their teddy bears in. Miranda paused and then disappeared too, leaving Spike without a dance partner. After a brief kerfuffle she reappeared with Leora in her buggy. She was following the other girls moves. It obviously wasn't part the intended routine but Miranda clearly didn't want anyone left out.

At each new surprise Bianca and Marissa were getting more thrilled and overwhelmed. The time and effort that had gone into doing all this was amazing… and it was all for them.

Towards the end of the song everyone was getting up onto the dance floor to join in, dancing away to no particular routine now, just a dance full of joy. Even Erica and Krystal joined the throng.

During the dance Krystal and Erica collided with each other sending Krystal staggering off to the side. There was a moment of worry that it was going to come to blows between their mothers. Then Marissa and Bianca realised it was all part of this choreographed spectacular, as the collision coincided with the sound effect of a record scratching.

Krystal dusted herself off and squared up with Erica, playing on their rivalry, and they glared nose to nose for a moment. Opal came between them and put her arms around their shoulders and began to sing 'You've Got A Friend'. Quickly Erica and Krystal joined in; light and happy, as if they had been best friends for years... but whenever Opal's back was turned they would pull faces or push each other… but it was all part of the act.

Bianca and Marissa shared a look of delight and surprise. The biggest shock being that under the play acting; it looked like their mothers really were getting along. The song was great, and the fact that their mothers would've had to spend quite a bit of time in a room together in order to rehearse meant maybe there was hope for the new in-laws after all.

Krystal and Erica ended the song glaring at each other despite Opal's efforts but Kendall and her backing girls stepped between them and sang a chorus of 'Stop In The Name Of Love…"

Marissa and Bianca were in tender hooks to see what was to going to happen next.

What was to come was the grandest of grand finales. The whole room got up and began to dance to a choreographed routine to 'Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher' with lots of shimmying and arm waving. Even Adam Chandler was dancing; even David; even the catering staff; even the Wedding photographers… Everyone was dancing, it was incredible.

As the song continued people began to stop dancing and drift back to their jobs or their seats. It ended with just the kids on the dance floor… and on the final chorus Spike dancing on his own just as he'd been at the beginning.

When it was all over Marissa and Bianca applauded and whooped a loudly as they could.

"That was amazing!" Marissa exclaimed. "A-Mazing!"

"Best wedding present EVER." agreed Bianca.

…


	760. Chapter 760 : The Reception

***Thanks to everyone who suggested wedding songs for Minx's first dance. Sadly I could only pick one.***

...

After the show-stopping musical extravaganza, there was a brief moment of peace so people could get their breath back.

The DJ was playing 'Top Hat' quietly in the background and the whole room was filled with a murmur of laughter and discussion.

Gabby and Miranda had come up to join their moms again after the dance and AJ scooted closer too, swapping seats with Krystal.

"That was your surprise present?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, and I kept it secret!" said Gabby proudly.

"Erica helped and her friend Flynn." said Miranda. "But it was Spike's idea really."

"Well it was amazing." said Marissa, she hugged all three kids. "You guys are amazing!"

The DJ broke the moment, as he cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a hand to Bianca and Marissa Tasker-Montgomery as they dance their first dance as a happy couple."

Marissa frowned… that wasn't how it was supposed to go. There wasn't going to be a first dance because of Bianca's leg… _or was there?_

"Can you dance too?" Marissa asked, …_if Bianca had been keeping the walking down the aisle from her?_

Bianca took her hand.

"If I take slow and you hold on to me I am allowed one dance…"

Marissa grinned.

"I'm never letting you go!"

Shania Twain's '_From This Moment'_ began to play. Bianca and Marissa walked to the dance floor to a warm round of applause.

"It our turn to perform." said Marissa addressing everyone present. "Thank you _so_ much for the dance!"

"I just hope you're not expecting any backflips." Bianca joked. She had walked out on her crutches, but then she handed them over the table to Miranda and AJ before taking Marissa by the shoulders as her wife wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

They turn a slow circle on the dance floor, their foreheads close together.

"Have you got any more surprises up your sleeve?" Marissa asked, leaning up to whisper in Bianca's ear.

"This was the last." Bianca replied. "Do you?"

"No." said Marissa. "No more surprises or secrets. Just you and me forevermore."

The gazed at each other, nose to nose as they swayed.

Marissa found herself listening to the music playing. Shania was crooning,

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart,_

_I can't wait to live my life with you; I can't wait to start…"_

"Did you choose this song? It's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful." Bianca whispered and kissed her new bride softly on the lips.

Marissa sighed.

"No, _you're_ beautiful."

"Are we going to have a fight about this?" Bianca asked sensuously, rubbing her nose against Marissa's.

"Only if we can kiss and make up after." Marissa teased.

They did kiss and then got lost in each other's eyes once more.

As the song lyrics changed to, _'All we need is just the two of us…'_ Bianca and Marissa knew that wasn't quite right.

Marissa's gaze then drifted to the kids on the high table.

Bianca just gave a nod of agreement… she was on exactly the same wavelength.

Marissa stepped away from Bianca slightly, and held out her hand.

"Come on kids, why don't you join us? First dance as a family!"

Miranda and Gabby sprang from their seats and hurried over. AJ just sunk lower.

"Come on Buddy." Bianca called, "Now we know you can dance there is no getting out of it!"

With an expression half-way between a pout and a smile AJ stomped over to join them.

Because Bianca needed the support she had one arm around Marissa's shoulder and put her other around AJ's, and they were just swaying together to the music. AJ didn't mind that so much, he considered this more helping Binks than dancing. With her free hand Marissa was holding onto Miranda's while she danced; occasionally twirling her on the spot. Gabby was skipping and spinning around the group making up a dance of her own, occasionally grabbing onto Bianca or Marissa's skirt or her brother or sister's hand as she went.

When the song ended there was applause from the other guests.

There was a pause as Bianca's crutches had to be rescued before she could retake her seat, but to cover the awkwardness of the moment Bianca turned to everyone else on the room, gesturing them to the dance floor.

"Come on!" she called. "Let get this party started! Now I know you can all dance there is no excuse!"

…

Bianca found herself a seat in the corner where she had a good view of all the dancing. Erica and Jackson were waltzing away. Krystal was shimmying with Jesse. Marissa was taking a turn on the dance floor with David; they hadn't arranged for a father daughter dance but everything seemed to be working better without the planning anyway.

The kids were all dancing together in a clump in the corner; all the kids but AJ. Miranda asked him to join in, Spike asked too but he refused, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair.

Bianca had to grin though. There was an instant change in him when Emma asked him to dance. AJ was up on his feet in an instant.

She'd have to keep an eye on those two.

…

David surprised Marissa by being quite a competent dancer.

"You've been hiding you talent." Marissa said as her father twirled her on the spot.

"I'm a man of many skills." said David with a grin.

"And thank you for coming… and bringing Leora."

David nodded, he eyes drifted to where Maggie and Krystal were sitting with Leora to keep her company.

"She should get a chance to spend time with her family." he said.

Marissa couldn't agree more. She thought it did David good too, being around people lessened his excesses.

"Maggie says you're trying to find a way for her to communicate." said Marissa.

"Yeah… It's expensive equipment but I'm ready to publish my Orpheus research now… so the money will soon come rolling in." he said confidently.

"…and the prestige and the awards." added Marissa, "You really have created a miracle drug."

"It's still not perfect." David said.

"I know five people who would disagree," said Marissa, "Because they are alive today… Six if you count me!"

"Thank you." said David, giving his daughter a smile, he then gave her another spin in the dance for good measure.

…

As Bianca watched the dancing; a shadow crossed on her left and Bianca looked up to see Reese walking over to her.

"Would it be weird if your ex-wife asked for a dance on your wedding day?" Reese asked.

"I'm afraid one dance was my allowable limit." Bianca replied. She patted the chair beside her. "But you can stay for a chat if you want."

Reese smiled and took the proffered seat.

"I also come bearing a gift." Reese said. "But it needs a bit of explaining."

She handed Bianca a small colourful box secured with a ribbon.

"Should Marissa be here when I open it?" Bianca asked.

"Not really."

Bianca pulled open the bow and lifted the box lid. Inside was a house key.

"What's this?"

"It's for the cabin. When I go back to Paris with Maggie I thought you guys could make use of it. I only need it when I come back for visits. You can use it for weekend, or if you just want to get away. It's by the lake. There's a boat house for AJ's sailboat if he wants… It all yours to do with what you will."

"That's very generous of you." said Bianca.

"It's my pleasure."

Bianca gave her ex-wife a hug.

"Thank you."

…

Scott stepped in to dance with Marissa after David bowed out.

"So you're married?" he said wearing a wide teasing grin.

"I'm married." said Marissa smiling like she had smiling all day.

"And you're happy?"

"I'm very happy."

"You look happy."

"And you? How are you?" Marissa asked, behind his smile there was a distance in his eyes, like his mind was elsewhere.

Scott nodded.

"Good…" he said. "We're good."

"And Madison's coming home soon?"

"She is."

They dance a few steps in silence; the conversation having dried up at the mention of Madison's name. Marissa was concerned.

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. He looked towards the DJ.

"Just waiting for them to play something a bit more lively…"

Marissa gave in him a questioning look but he said nothing more; it was clearly something he didn't want to talk about.

…

"My baby sister!" Kendall exclaimed, slumping down beside Bianca, "Why are you hiding over here?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm resting." Bianca replied.

"Same thing!"

Kendall looped her arm with Bianca's and leaned into her side.

"This has been an amazing day! I am so happy for you!" she gushed.

"I'm happy for me too."

"And how long have you been keeping that adoption under wraps?" Kendall asked. "Those kid's faces..!"

"A couple of months." admitted Bianca. "We even had Adam's full support; I think he's still trying to get Marissa to transfer from the law department to the Chandler board. But whatever his reason he didn't block us which was our greatest worry."

"So you now have your perfect family?"

"I do."

Bianca turned to her older sister.

"So you and Griff..?" Bianca asked, "Has today got you inspired?"

Kendall laughed at her sister's question.

"Oh no! We're in a good place right now. I wouldn't want to complicate it."

"Okay."

Kendall planted a big kiss on her sisters cheek.

"Not all of us are destined for their happy ever after like you!"

…

After a rather lively dance Marissa came and found her wife.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked. "I'm seeing you sitting here all on your lonesome…"

"I'm enjoying the fun." said Bianca. "People watching is actually quite an agreeable exercise."

"Well," said Marissa, taking Bianca by the hand. "As everyone is having _sooo_ much fun. I wondered if they would notice if we slipped away a little early."

"Escape you mean?"

Marissa nodded.

"Reggie's got the kids in hand. I say we run for it back to the seclusion of our room!"

Bianca laughed,

"Or just walked very slowly…"

"That's good too." said Marissa, helping Bianca to her feet.

…


	761. Chapter 761 : The End?

Bianca and Marissa retired from the party to the Honeymoon suite; knowing that everyone was having such a great time no one would notice they were gone.

A few blissful hours later…

"Can we stay like this forever?" sighed Marissa rolling onto her back in a tangle of sheets.

Bianca stretched out on the bed beside her.

"You've asked me that before." she said with a smile. "But the kids and work… It's just not practical."

Marissa snorted at the joke.

"No I don't mean in bed…"she said, "Not that that wouldn't be wonderful…" Marissa reached out and stroked her hand along Bianca's side. "… No I mean, like this; a family, with our wonderful home, raising our kids together, being in love… no more drama; no more crisis; no more guns and knives and crazy people!"

"Mm, I'd like that. But it's Pine Valley, something crazy is always going on. It's all twists and turns, one thing after another, you never know what is going to happen next!"

"I know what's going to happen next." said Marissa.

Bianca caught the grin on Marissa's lips.

"What?"

"This."

Marissa leant in, capturing Bianca's lips with her own as she drew their bodies closer once more.

"Mm," said Bianca smiling into the kiss. "That's the kind of twist I like."

"Can we not let all the craziness and high drama happen to other people for a while?" Marissa asked.

"We can try…" Bianca said stroking her fingers through Marissa's short hair. "I think we've done enough to earn our happy ending don't you?"

"This is the happiest ending of all!" Marissa sighed, dipping her head down for another long, soft, lingering kiss.

…

…

…

**The End?**

…

The DJ was getting ready to close down for the night, but there were still two lonely figures slow dancing, lost in a world of their own. He'd kept the music going for the pair because he was a sucker for romance but it really was time to go.

"Sorry folks, but it's getting time for my bed." he said as he shut down the music and the lights.

The pair didn't seem to notice that the music had stopped. They were still turning in a slow circle on the empty dance floor.

The pair lost in each other was Scott and Cara.

….

As much as Scott had been trying to avoid Cara, he was running out of excuses. Kendall had pushed them into their first dance which was lively and boppy… but the music changed and they didn't separate.

Marion had already taken Holly to be in her room for the night… David had offered to watch Charlie while he took care of Leora. There was nothing to pull Scott away from this but his guilty conscious… and that wasn't enough.

"I should get to bed… it's so late." said Scott, looking for a reason to run even though it was the last thing he wanted.

Cara smiled.

"Bed sounds good."

Scott bit his lip.

"I don't mean…"

Cara's hand lingered on his shoulder.

"I did?" she whispered.

Scott stared at her unblinkingly for a moment and then swept in for a kiss…

This was Pine Valley after all. There had to be some drama somewhere…

…

…

*****_**I did promise a happy ending! **_

**I know some of you sensed this coming but this isn't quite the end - there are three more time travelling chapters left of this tale. I shall be posting them one a week, on Saturday, for the next three weeks - as they'll take a bit of writing.**

** Thank you to everyone who got this far… I hope you enjoyed it! I've certainly enjoyed the writing and your comments!***

**...**


	762. Chapter 762 : Five Years Later

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Sorry I'm a day late, I couldn't upload to the site yesterday :o(**

...

On the 14th May 2019 Adam Chandler died in hospital after a brief illness. Stuart Chandler passed in his sleep at home that same night…

It was a great loss to the town of Pine Valley.

Two brothers born within hours of each other left the world the same way. Their passing meant a change to a number of lives, not least the Tasker-Montgomery Family.

…

"_AJ and Emma sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Miranda sang over the breakfast table.

"Don't tease your brother!" Bianca warned over the top of her newspaper.

"It's okay." said AJ, calmly, "She's only jealous 'cause Alejo didn't ask her out!"

"'Am not!" muttered Miranda, pulling a face.

"Now… now…" warned Bianca. "We play nice at the breakfast table!"

Now AJ and Miranda had reached their teens they had developed a knack for winding each other up.

"Where's your sister?" Bianca added, noting the empty place at the table.

"Gabster was just getting in the shower when I came down." said Miranda.

"Okay." said Bianca, these days their youngest always seemed to be running late.

Marissa entered from the dining room, with the morning's mail in her hand.

"Anything exciting?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not sure." said Marissa, pulling from the stack a handwritten envelope addressed to her; she didn't recognise the handwriting. She handed the rest of the mail over to Bianca and then lent in to give her wife a warm 'Good Morning' kiss.

She added a kiss on the top of the head to her two eldest kids as she past, just for good measure.

"No Gabby?" she asked, once her focus was drawn to the breakfast table and she had taken her seat.

"I'm here!" called Gabby, hopping into the kitchen as she pulled on her shoe.

"Sorry mom." she added pausing to kiss, first Marissa and then Bianca on the cheeks, "I had to borrow a pair of your socks."

"That's okay." said Bianca. "Just eat breakfast… or you're going to be late for school."

…

The kids quickly filled the quiet of breakfast with conversation about their favourite TV shows and Bianca let the sound wash over her… they were all growing up so fast; literally in Gabby's case. She was in the middle of a growth spurt and was now a whole head higher than her older sister and fast catching up with AJ.

Bianca always enjoyed having breakfast with her family every morning, it was best way to start the day. She quickly noticed though that something was wrong. Marissa was reading her letter and her face went suddenly pale.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bianca asked.

The kids stopped their chatter and turned to Marissa too.

Marissa blinked and looked up, her eyes turning to AJ.

"It's a letter from your father's doctor…" she mumbled, clearly shocked.

"Daddy?" AJ muttered.

Marissa nodded and swallowed nervously.

"He's coming to town for your Grandpa's funeral and he's asking to see you…"

"But he's locked up!" exclaimed Miranda, "He can't come here!"

Bianca reached across and squeezed her daughter's hand to hush her; her eldest girl was still very protective of her family.

"He's on a special release…" Marissa explained, "He'll be coming with his doctor."

Her eyes hadn't left AJ.

"Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"Of course he doesn't!" Gabby cried.

AJ stayed quiet.

He didn't know how to reply. He hadn't seen his father in five years… five very happy years. The only communication between them had been the odd card for birthdays and Christmas. The thought of everything JR had put his family through… it made him sick most days.

But he was his father…

As AJ's silence lengthened, Bianca interceded.

"It's okay, Bud, you don't have to decide right now. Think about it… Talk about it if you want. In the end the decision is yours."

…

On the school bus, Miranda turned around in her seat to look back at AJ.

"You're not really going to see him are you?" she asked.

"See who?" Emma asked.

She was sat beside AJ and noticed he was being very quiet.

"His dad's coming to town…" explained Miranda, "But you're not going to see him… You can't"

"I don't know." muttered AJ, looking genuinely pained at the decision. "He's my dad!"

"I think you should see him." said Emma, her own perspective coloured by her experiences with her mother. "It wasn't his fault what happened, he was sick. My mom… once she was in hospital and started getting the help she needed she was fine again. She's still fine. It will be the same with your dad… if he's been getting the right help he'll be your dad again."

"He wasn't mean because he was crazy, he went crazy because he was mean." Miranda protested.

"That's not what the judge said." said AJ quietly. JR never did go to trial for shooting Marissa; once his schizophrenia was properly diagnosed he was deemed unfit. "I just… I just wonder how much of it was him and how much was everything else…"

Miranda looked disappointed.

"So you are going to see him?" she asked.

"I don't know." said AJ, a deep frown on his brow. He was clearly torn "He's my dad…"

…

Bianca was catching up of e-mails in the study after work when the door creaked open and AJ peered in.

"Hey bud." she said, noticing his nervous expression. "'You need to talk?"

AJ walked slowly into the room, his head down… but he didn't speak.

"Is this about your dad?" Bianca asked, turning her chair so she could give the boy her full attention.

AJ nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

AJ finally looked up and met her gaze.

"If I did want to see my dad, would mom hate me?" he asked.

"Your mom could never hate you!" Bianca exclaimed… but she caught the other meaning in the question too.

"You want to see your dad?" she asked.

AJ nodded again, a pained expression on his face.

Bianca patted the desk to encourage him to come closer, and when he was in reach she took his hand.

"Why do you want to see him?" Bianca asked.

"Because..." said AJ "I need to know who he is really… I remember him when he wasn't _sick_… I liked him then. Emma said that if he's getting the right help he'd be like that again. I know what he did and I know how much he hurt you both. I would never let him hurt you… I just… I just…"

"… you just need to see him." Bianca finished.

"And mom won't be mad at me?" AJ asked.

"She might be a little disappointed, but no, she won't be mad."

"Could you tell her I want to see him? It will be better coming from you."

Bianca squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I think it will be better coming from the both of us, don't you?"

AJ nodded.

"Would you come with me when I see him?" AJ then asked quietly. "I don't want mom to have to be there but she'd be okay if she knew you were there to look after me."

"Of course I will." said Bianca with a smile, although the thought of being in the same room as JR turned her stomach.

AJ then surprised her with a hug.

"You're the best, Binks," he said, "And I want my dad to see that too!"

…

Bianca awoke with a start as something hit her hard in the stomach. Marissa was flailing in her sleep. She was dreaming… in the middle of a nightmare. Bianca scooted away to avoid any more accidental hits. Marissa was fitfully asleep, mumbling and muttering and clearly distressed… then she suddenly sat up, the gasp of a half-finished sentence on her lips.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked, sliding closer again to comfort her wife.

Marissa turned to Bianca, her eyes wide as she tried to get her bearings.

"I don't know." she stammered.

"You were dreaming." said Bianca.

"I know." said Marissa, "It was weird… distressing…"

"You want to talk about it?"

Marissa frowned.

"I was dead… I mean it was now but I was dead… I'd been dead since the shooting. Only there was no crazy lady and it wasn't JR that shot me but David. JR was a free man but the weird part was that JR didn't really look like JR, he was too young…"

"You were dreaming about JR?"

"And you were there." said Marissa, still trying to make sense of everything she had seen. "You were still mourning me after five years. Miranda and AJ were there too but they were somehow too old. They'd aged ten years in five… and they were in love and kissing… almost eating each other's faces off… And there was something about human trafficking…"

"That does sound like a disturbing dream." said Bianca concerned. She then tried to lighten the mood. "What did I say about eating strong cheese before bedtime?"

Marissa didn't respond to Bianca's joke, she simply leaned into her wife's arms, resting her head in her chest, too disturbed by the whole thing.

"It was an anxiety dream." Bianca said, when she realised her joke had fallen flat. She embraced Marissa instead. "You're just worried about AJ seeing JR tomorrow and you have a lot on your plate right now with the funeral and everything?"

"Aren't you worried about JR coming back?" asked Marissa.

Bianca sighed, of course she was worried.

"It's just how you look at it." she said.

"How else can I look at it?" Marissa asked sitting back to look Bianca in the eye.

Bianca ran her fingers through her wife's long hair in an attempt to soothe her concerns; caressing her cheek as she went.

"That this isn't about JR seeing AJ. It is about AJ getting a chance to see his dad. Think of all the things you wished you'd had a chance to say to Roy… There are a hundred things I wished I'd told my father… He didn't even know I was gay, I never told him. I think AJ needs to do this for his own peace of mind; it isn't about JR at all."

"How do you do that?" Marissa asked, nestling closer once more. "You find the bright side of everything?"

"It takes practice." Bianca admitted.

Marissa did find a small laugh this time, a laugh at the familiarity of Bianca's warmth and affection.

"Try and sleep." Bianca whispered, kissing Marissa's brow. Bianca sank back into her pillows, taking Marissa in her arms with her.

Marissa snuggled against her and settled down again.

"I'll try." Marissa sighed hoping the closeness of her wife would chase her worries away.

Marissa lay in the dark for a long time not able to sleep, trying not to fidget and disturb Bianca. Lying there just listening to her own breathing.

"Maybe it would help to talk about it." Bianca whispered, making Marissa start in the quiet room. She thought Bianca was sleeping.

"I should have known if JR was here for the funeral he'd want to see his son…" Marissa sighed. "But with everything else..!"

"It's going to be okay…" Bianca soothed, well aware Marissa's tension wasn't all down to JR.

"How?" Marissa exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "Adam left me half his damn company in his will… ME! What am I going to do with a retail empire, I'm a lawyer!"

Bianca sighed.

"Adam left you _Chandler_ for AJ's sake." she said, rubbing a comforting hand on Marissa's back. "He was always trying to get you more involved."

"And I kept telling him I didn't want it! What would be wrong about leaving it in trust until AJ comes of age?"

"That's lawyer thinking… not _Chandler_ thinking." said Bianca sympathetically.

"But I won't be a lawyer any more… And now JR's coming to town. This just can't get any worse."

"…isn't your meeting with Scott tomorrow?" Bianca asked.

Marissa groaned.

"I was wrong… it got worse!"

…

Marissa and Scott's friendship ended the moment his sordid affair with Cara came to light. The pair had been messing around behind Madison's back for almost a year before anyone found out about it.

The worst part was that Scott had made her an unknowing accomplice in keeping his cheating from Madison. Marissa had stood up for him without knowing that Scott was blatantly lying to her face and she could never forgive him for that.

When the news of the affair finally did break… it was because Madison actually walking in on the pair of them in her own bed.

Scott and Madison's breakup had been clouded further by months of bitter custody battle over Holly. Scott won custody with some underhanded means, even tricking Adam into helping him. Stuart and Marion disowned him after that and poor Madison had a breakdown from the stress.

Madison was lucky that Ryan and Kendall were around to save her from herself… but Scott and Cara lost a lot of friends over their affair. It also damaged Kendall and Griff's relationship as they ended up on different sides in the aftermath. Kendall just couldn't understand how Griffin stayed loyal to his sister after everything that had gone on.

…

Marissa was tense before she entered the Chandler board room for her meeting. It was as grand and oppressive as she remembered. Scott was sat at the far end of the conference table in his usual seat. He clearly wasn't ready to sit in his uncle's now empty chair at the head of the table; even though, as far as Marissa was concerned, the Chandler empire was all his.

"You asked for this meeting?" Marissa asked coolly, taking a seat at the opposite side of the table. It was just the two of them in this big empty room.

"I did." said Scott. "We need to discuss the will and your new role in the company."

"Yeah, but the trouble is I'm quite happy with my old role." Marissa replied. She knew she was being contradictory on purpose but she really didn't want any of this.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that." said Scott sweating slightly. "You're a lawyer; you know after the Wendell versus Wendell business last year there are legal reasons for the change. As a major stake holder you have to have a presence on the board and you have to have a role in the company beyond the legal department…"

Marissa sighed.

"I'm aware of that." she said sadly. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Marissa…" Scott began softly.

Marissa stiffened at the familiar tone; reminded of the time she thought of him as a friend.

"Marissa… This doesn't have to be hard." he pleaded. "We used to make a good team, you and me."

For the first time, Marissa could see past her anger enough to notice how pale and drawn out Scott was looking. She was reminded he hadn't just lost an uncle; he'd lost his father as well… a father he would never now be reconciled with.

She noticed… but she tried very hard not to let herself care.

"We were a good team when I thought I could trust you…" Marissa said, "I won't make that mistake again!"

"I'm sorry… I sorry I dragged you into the middle of things with me and Cara, I know it wasn't fair. But I thought you of all people would have understood."

Marisa bunched her fists as Scott's apology went over old ground she really didn't want to revisit.

"I understood nothing of what you put Madison through!" Marissa retorted.

"Really?" asked Scott. "Really? What if, when you fell in love with Bianca, someone told you you had to stay with JR for his and AJ's sake… could you have done that? Really? I fell in love with Cara… I still love her. It happened at the worst possible time and we handled it in the worst possible way but I was left with very little choice. You can't choose who you love!"

"But you can choose to be honest about it." Marissa replied.

She was very close to getting up and storming out of the room, knowing it wasn't a very productive thing to do.

"Look," she said slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. "I'm here about business... Let's put our personal lives in the back burner for a moment, because we are never going to agree, and you tell me exactly what is expected of me…"

…

AJ followed Bianca into the Yacht club, after holding the door for her as she swung effortlessly on her crutches.

They spotted JR sat at a table with a woman who looked too young and pretty to be his doctor but that had to be who she was. JR was laughing and chatting with her and he looked… normal. He wasn't a big as AJ remembered him and he looked shabbier around the edges, but he was undeniable his dad.

When JR looked across, he registered Bianca and a frown furrowed his brow. The young woman took his hand and spoke and JR's face transformed into a wide smile again; that is when AJ realised something might be up. The scowl was more familiar from his last days with his dad than the smooth smile JR was now flashing his doctor. That smile was what he used to cover up a lie. But what lie?

Well if his dad was still a bastard that wasn't going to stop AJ saying what he needed to say.

As AJ and Bianca approached it took JR a great deal longer to recognise his son. AJ knew he had grown and he was growing up; his voice was starting to break and there would be an embarrassing squeak, always when he didn't want it to happen. AJ wondered if JR was still expecting him to be the same mop haired little boy he'd been five years ago.

...

JR was nervously waiting at a table on the balcony of the Yacht Club restaurant. He remembered AJ liked the boats and he wanted to pick neutral territory to make things more comfortable for their meeting; only he was feeling anything but comfortable. He was trying all the breathing exercises that Dr Brownlee had taught him but it wasn't helping all the flows of contradictory emotions filling his head.

He wanted his son, he wanted him back right now… or he wanted to see him in a state because he'd missed him and he hated living with two lesbians... he wanted the clock to reset so he could live his life with his son and not have to deal with doctors and pills and rules anymore. At least Dr Brownlee was easy to manipulate he just had to smile and act contrite and she was putty in his hands. He knew his old doctor, Dr Stanhope, would never had allowed this meeting, knowing all too well that AJ was JR's Achilles heel.

"Try and stay calm." Dr Brownlee interjected, clearly noticing his growing tension.

"I'm trying." said JR flashing her a smile.

He scanned the room again looking for his son. That's when he saw Bianca; she looked good, even balanced on her crutches. It took JR much longer to realise the tall athletic teenager by her side was his son.

He got up from his chair almost knocking it over in his hurry.

"AJ I didn't recognise you. You're so grown up!"

Dr Brownlee then stood up and introduced herself.

"Why don't we take a seat?" she suggested. "AJ would you like a soda or something?"

"I'm good." said AJ quietly.

"JR." said Bianca tersely, taking a seat as well. "How are you?"

"Doing as well as can expected." said JR, unable to hold in the envy he was feeling the second he saw how great Bianca and his son got on. AJ must have noticed as he tried to draw his attention instead.

"Dad?" piped up AJ. "You wanted to see me?"

JR gave AJ a wide grin.

"I just wanted to talk… catch up… find out how you're doing. You look good. Do you do sports in school?"

"They want me on the football team next year." said AJ. "I'm not sure I want to accept though. I'm more interested in my sailing." His eyes drifted out to sea where a couple of yachts were steaming across the waves under full white sails. "I've got a boat you know? After Uncle Jack gave me sailing lessons, Binks brought me one as a present."

"We both brought it for you." corrected Bianca.

"But I know it was your idea." insisted AJ. "And it's named after you." He turned back to JR. "I called it Binks. It's only little but it can sail like a dream."

JR watched the exchange between Bianca and AJ with envy, they were so easy together. That's how it should be for him and his own son, his own flesh and blood, but somehow he couldn't find a connection. He tried every conversation starter he could think of.

"How is your home?" he asked, trying to remember AJ the last time he saw him. He could remember only patchy memories of talk and drawings and yellow walls amongst the haze of hatred and alcohol that had filled his head back then. "Did you get your room the way you wanted?"

"The house is great." said AJ. "I've moved though. Gabby's in my room now and I'm in hers, so she gets the toys and I get room for my computer and some privacy, away from my annoying sisters."

"You love them really." said Bianca with a grin.

"Yeah I love them." admitted AJ, "But they're still annoying!"

JR searched for another topic.

"And school, how's that going? Still getting straight C's?"

"A's and B's now… B's mostly. Miranda is getting higher grades in most subjects but I'm better at science and maths."

"You'd do even better if you spent more time on your homework." teased Bianca.

"_Binks_!" AJ moaned.

"And your drawing?" asked JR, scrabbling for another memory that would help him connect with his son. "You were spending a lot of time on your art projects before..?"

"Not so much now. There's no need for all the get better pictures now Bianca's home. Anyway Gabby is the real artist in the family. I've got some cool graphic software on my computer but I can't compete."

"So you like computers?"

"Not as much as I like boats. Soon my moms are going to buy me a racing yacht and then I can race properly. It will be _Binks II_!"

"When you are sixteen, not before." Bianca interrupted.

"Three years is not that long to wait." said AJ.

"No it really isn't." agreed Bianca; their kids were growing up so fast.

Silence fell. JR had run about of questions. It stung that every answer AJ gave drew him back to his home and family. Fortunately AJ filled the silence.

"So how is your …um …hospital?" he asked. "Do you have your own room?"

"I'm not at the hospital anymore." said JR. "I've moved to a care facility. I've got my own room there and my own kitchen. They've helped me get a job… I'm doing pay role for a haulage company… I get 24 hour supervision to make sure I take my meds. I'm doing good."

"I didn't know that." said AJ quietly.

JR was about to offer AJ his addressed but AJ spoke first.

"Dad." he said suddenly. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

JR blinked. He hadn't expected that. Even Bianca looked surprised by the directness of the question.

"I am sorry." said JR. He looked briefly at his doctor before continuing. "I'm sorry because my illness made me so blind I couldn't see that I was losing you. It made me a monster and so I'm sorry."

AJ licked his lips nervously not sure if JR was being honest or saying what his dad thought he wanted to hear.

"Really? You're sorry for everything?"

What could JR say?

Luckily his doctor stepped in to defend him.

"AJ." she said. "That man who hurt the people you love all those years ago wasn't this man here. He was undiagnosed and had a breakdown in thinking that was beyond his control. He lost his ability to marshal his emotions and judge his actions. We have helped him find a balance and through counselling and medication and he is much improved. And now has insight into his condition and has accepted it's treatment things can only improve."

"What does that mean?" AJ asked.

"It means yes." said JR in hollow tones. "Yes, I'm sorry. I wanted you all to myself. I was incapable of seeing how wrong it all was; now I am. I miss you. I was hoping we could start to build bridges. I'm sure Bianca and Marissa have been great moms but your growing up… a boy needs his dad."

"I've got Reggie and Uncle Jack, if you think I lack a male role model. I'd much rather talk to them. I trust them" said AJ.

That wasn't the answer JR hoped for, it stung. How could he prove that he was good guy?

"I could have stopped it all and contested the adoption, you know." said JR, desperately clutching at straws. "But I'd come to the realisation that you were in a good home. And even though I wasn't the one who made happy anymore, I wasn't going to be the one to make sad either."

"And we're grateful for that." said Bianca, although her expression didn't exactly match her words.

JR nodded.

"Can I say what I wanted to say now?" AJ asked.

"Of course." said JR.

"I came so you could see how happy I was and how much I love my family." AJ said, his voice quite firmer now. "I am glad you are getting better dad… but if you try to do anything to mess up my home or act like a jerk and try and screw this up for me I will never speak to you again!"

That stopped the conversation dead.

"AJ…" JR gasped.

"I want to be able to forgive you, but all can see when I look at you is the man who tried kill the two people I love most in the world; my moms. So if you love me and you want us to start... what was it?... to build bridges, first you have to promise me you aren't going to try and take me away from them!"

JR had such hope the more AJ talked, but he knew now he'd done too much damage to ever think that this would be easy.

His little boy wasn't his little boy any more… he was becoming a man. The worst part was he'd missed it all, he couldn't get back what is own selfish actions had lost him.

"I promise." said JR although the words stuck in his throat as he said them.

Finally JR caught AJ looking questioningly to Bianca and JR realised his time with his son was almost over.

"It was so good to see you." said JR.

"Yeah." said AJ absentmindedly. "I am glad you're better."

JR sighed and tried to push back the anger and jealousy that suddenly surged through him. He really and lost everything!

When AJ and Bianca were gone, Dr Brownlee gave JR a smile.

"Very good." she said. "Didn't I tell you, you're really making progress, you kept your temper?"

"I lied though," said JR quietly, "I do want him back."

"And what does AJ want?" The doctor prompted.

"He's got what he wants." said JR sadly. "And that isn't me."

…

Marissa returned home exhausted from her meeting, the fatigue mostly down the tension of everything that was happening today, not just the prospect of running a company like Chandler with someone she no longer trusted, but also because her son had spent time with his dad.

Coming home through the back door she found Bianca in the kitchen.

"Long day?" Bianca asked, seeing the worn expression on her wife's face.

"The longest!" Marissa sighed.

"He's in his room if you want to talk to him." said Bianca, already sensing the next question that was going to escape Marissa's lips.

"Thanks." she said, before pausing to kiss Bianca softly on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily you'll never have to find out." Bianca replied with a grin.

...

Marissa found AJ on his bed, flicking through a pile of yachting magazines.

She knocked on the open door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure mom." said AJ, shoving his magazines on the floor to make room for her beside him.

"And how did it go with your dad?"

AJ sighed.

"Okay I think." said AJ. "I told him what I wanted to tell him."

"And what was that?"

"That he wasn't allowed to mess up my life anymore and that no one has a better family than me."

Marissa laughed.

"You're just big ol' softy really aren't you!" Relief washed through her. "How did you dad take that?"

"I don't know. I think he thought I'd be pleased to see him. I was a bit but I still don't trust him. Even if everything wasn't really his fault, he still did it. I just needed him to know I wouldn't swap this home and this family for anything in the world."

"Nothing, not even your sailing yacht?"

"Maybe a part exchange for Miranda when she's being a pain." said AJ, "But no I love you guys."

Marissa grinned proudly at her son.

"So are you too big for a hug?" she asked.

AJ just grinned back which Marissa took of a yes.

"I love you too you know." she said, sneaking in a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"_Mom_!" AJ whined, "That's enough, you're getting soppy!"

...

...

The next day the whole town came out for the joint funeral service of Adam and Stuart Chandler. It was a sombre affair with everyone dressed in black. There were no speeches, only poems and music with a wake held at the Chandler mansion with Brooke and Marion as the hosts. Both widows at least had the comfort of each other in their grief. Everyone was asked to wear a rose to the ceremony and when the two brothers were interred side by side everyone threw their flowers into the grave as one last goodbye.

At the wake, in a room full a respectful chatter, JR stood in the corner like pariah with a plate of sandwiches for company. He'd just buried his father but no one really approached him, not even Tad or Colby. Dixie was notable for absence, but things had apparently got quite bad between Adam and her before he died and she'd refused to come to the funeral. She too had taken Madison's side over Scott and it was the testimony she had been forced to make after Scott and Adam double crossed her that caused Madison to lose her custody case for Holly. JR was amused that his cousin was carrying on the tradition of the Chandler's being the bad guys. Somehow he couldn't see that happening with AJ.

JR watched the crowd to see what more had changed in town since his absence. It would seem Kendall and Griffin had broken up, probably something to do with Cara's involvement with Scott. Ryan seemed very close to Kendall now and Madison, so that looked like trouble brewing. David was there with a teenager who was strapped into a wheelchair. She appeared to steer with her mouth and with a finger was talking through a computer screen. Someone told him it was Leora but he couldn't quite believe it. Erica looked as fabulous as ever and surprisingly was still married to Jackson Montgomery, which must be her longest marriage on record.

Everyone was talking and JR was all alone. He couldn't really blame everyone for giving him a wide berth. Especially as he was standing at the site of his greatest crime.

Then he was surprised when Bianca approached him with Marissa by her side.

"JR." said Bianca. "We're sorry for your loss. Whatever you feel about Adam Chandler he certainly made an impact on this town."

"Thank you."

Marissa was just staring at him.

"Bianca tells me you're at a hostel now." she said.

"It's a residential care facility, it all part of my recover, lets me be independent while under treatment."

Marissa nodded.

"AJ said you meeting went okay."

"It was good to see him."

Marissa swallowed.

"He said the same."

"I am sorry." said JR.

Marissa sighed.

"Well time will tell if you mean it… But I am sorry for you loss."

"Thank you." said JR, he knew how much it must have taken for her to even speak to him after everything he had done, but a part of him resented the olive branch they were offering. They'd taken his son away… _and raised him to be a smart, confident young man_, a traitorous voice added to try and smother his ire.

"And I hear your going to be running Chandler for now with Scott." JR said to try and keep his internal conflict under wraps.

Marissa scowled.

"Yeah, Adam left me that pleasure. It AJ's legacy. I guess it was Adam way of saying thank you… I just really wish he hadn't."

Bianca put an arm around Marissa shoulder.

"You'll rise to the challenge you always do."

"I guess."

"What are you always telling the kids, 'if you don't try you can only fail'?"

"For what it's worth " said JR, "..._which probably isn't much coming from me_… you've got a lot more strength than I ever realised."

Marissa turned to Bianca and smiled.

"That's what the love of a good woman can do for you."

Bianca smiled back.

"I can see that too." said JR as he jealously watched them gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "I can see that too…"

…


	763. Chapter 763 : Sixteen Years Later

Marissa pushed the invitation card into the envelope and sealed it, before adding the name and address.

"How many more of these have we got to go?" she asked.

Gabby peered into the box,

"I think about twelve."

"Eleven now." said AJ, taking his next card.

Bianca, who was adding her own invite to the pile, sighed with relief.

"Almost there then." she said, picking up the next invitation from the box and double checking the list.

She paused to admire the abstract frame that curled around the words, _'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Adam Chandler III and Emma Lavery at St Peter's Chapel, 7__th__ June 2030.'_ AJ was finally marrying his childhood sweetheart and they were preparing the invitations; family only to the ceremony and then the whole town was being invited to the reception.

"You did a good job on designing the invitation card." she said to her youngest daughter.

"Thanks," said Gabby, "Art college was good for something then."

"You'd think by now someone would have invented a machine to do this." said AJ with a sigh as he picked up another invitation.

"It's _your_ wedding!" said Gabby with a laugh, giving her brother shove. "Come on _Pops,_ we do know she's only marrying you because you knocked her up. How many times had she turned you down before that?"

"Gabby." Marissa warned, not liking the teasing.

…

_AJ and Emma had been sweethearts through high school and then on through college. On the day of his graduation he'd asked her to be his wife. She said no. He asked her on Valentine's Day a year later, she still said no. Every year he asked her and every year she said no. Her answer was always the same; she didn't want to tie him down or mess up what they had by making it official. He was almost to the point of giving up when Spike persuaded him to give it one last try. He filled the room with roses, got down on one knee, gushing his heart out about how much he loved her and how it should just be the two of them together forever and ever. For a moment he thought she was finally going to say yes. Instead she burst into tears and fled. She left town and he thought he would never see her again. _

_Seven months later she knocked on his door and she was very pregnant. That was when she asked him to marry her. When he had proposed she had just discovered she was pregnant and had only wanted to talk. Then he said all he ever wanted was the two of them she took it to mean he wouldn't want the baby. Now she knew what she wanted, she wanted AJ and their child to be a family. AJ, delighted at the thought of being a father, said yes to her proposal without a second's hesitation._

_Now the only trouble was they didn't have much time to arrange the wedding before the baby arrived. Emma was determined they would be married before the birth. AJ was going to be the baby's father right from the start._

…

"Where is _Mouse_… I mean Miranda?" asked Gabby, putting another addressed envelope in the stack. "I thought she'd be here to help. Now I'm back I hardly see her?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that, you know she doesn't like it!" said Bianca, "She's working late at the Miranda Centre and then she's helping me buy bunting for the reception."

"I could help with that too." offered AJ.

"I thought your fiancée was hoping to go over centrepieces and seating this evening."

"Oops. That's one groom point down for me." said AJ as he sealed his next envelope.

"How many is that now?" asked Marissa with a laugh.

"About five hundred and eighty-four if you were to ask Emma."

Gabby pulled another invite from the box and then frowned as she read the name.

"You're seriously not inviting him!" she exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

AJ took the invitation from her and read the name.

"You know how keen Emma is on reconciliation." he said, "And she's right my whole family should be there. I want him to be there. He needs to know that I know he's changed and that I'm happy about that. Emma's inviting Annie too, although of course she'll be coming supervised. I can write the envelope if you'd rather."

"No I'll do it." said Gabby taking back the card.

Now rather annoyed at her brother's stupidity she wrote the name '_JR Chandler'_ at the top of the envelope.

…

Bianca climbed into bed. Marissa was sat up with her tablet working in her wedding speech.

"How's it going?" Bianca asked, peering in to read over her wife's shoulder.

"Almost there, but I think it could use some of your input." said Marissa, leaning back as her wife put an arm around her. "It's seems too short."

Bianca took the screen from her and scrolled through the text.

"Short can be good if it says everything you need to say." she said. "Although maybe you could add…"

Bianca started typing, and as Marissa watched the words form on the screen she smiled.

"Now it's perfect." she said when Bianca was done.

"You're sure?"

Marissa snuggled closer.

"I'm sure."

She sighed.

"I can't believe our little boy's getting married."

"He's not so little any more… They're all growing up our little ones. It all happens so fast doesn't it? And it won't be long until we're will be grandparents. Are you ready for that?"

"More than ready." said Marissa. "I think I can be a groovy gran."

Bianca laughed a kissed her cheek.

"You can be a very groovy gran."

Marissa tipped her head back and looked thoughtfully at Bianca.

"So which other of our grown up kids are you worrying about now?"

"I'm not…" Bianca began, but Marissa just raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Okay…okay… I'm just not sure what Gabby is planning now she's out of college. Kendall said she asked about a job at Fusion but never got back to her."

"So she sticking around after all?" said Marissa. "I thought that's what you'd want; to keep our kids close."

"I don't want to hold her back. Our girl's a genius. Her portraits have already been exhibited. She's an artist! She should be seeing the world; expanding her horizons; getting recognised and celebrated for her skill. She can't do that here!"

"But if she wants to stay."

"If she really wants to stay then I'd understand but if she's staying for my sake… That's not fair."

"You didn't fight Miranda's decision to help you at the centre."

"That's because Miranda doesn't do to well on her own. She's not confident like AJ or Gabby. She needs her family around to give her strength. Gabby's always had a mind of her own. And maybe seeing her sister out in the world would give Miranda the grit to stretch herself a little too."

Marissa stared at Bianca and grinned, blown away by her wife's compassion as always.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" she sighed lovingly.

"I can bear to hear it again." said Bianca smiling back.

Marissa kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're beautiful."

Bianca's grin widened as she put aside the tablet and they wriggled around on the bed so they could share a more comfortable embrace.

"And you know how beautiful you are." Bianca whispered before kissing her wife deeply.

As Bianca lent back from the kiss Marissa stroked her fingers through her wife's hair.

"So the only other question is…" began Marissa, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"…what do we do about JR?" Bianca finished.

"We can't let him ruin AJ's big day." Marissa sighed.

"Tell you what?" said Bianca, kissing the corner of Marissa's mouth. "You focus on our boy and I'll handle JR."

…

"Why do the dresses have to be pink?" Gabby sighed, viewing her reflection in the mirror.

"I remember when it used to be your favourite colour." said Miranda laughing at her younger sister admiring her bridesmaid's dress.

"Yeah," said Gabby, "Then I grew up and developed some taste."

"Well black isn't a good colour for a wedding." said Miranda, teasing as she stepping up to admire her own reflection.

"I don't just wear black!" protested Gabby. "I use it is an accent."

"Ever since you've come back from art college you've been in black 99.9 per cent of the time! Is it an arty thing because I'd have thought studying art would make you more colourful?" said Miranda still teasing.

"Well, college gives you a sense perspective." said Gabby. "You'd know if you'd been."

"I'm quite happy at the Miranda Centre thank you." said Miranda brightly. "I think I'm doing quite well at helping to continue Mom's legacy… And college isn't all good." she added tapping her sister's cheek where there was a small butterfly tattoo.

Gabby frowned.

…

_Facial tattoos had been all the rage two years back and feeling all grown in her first year at college she'd decided to follow the trend. When she came home that summer with the small blue butterfly high on her cheek under her right eye Marissa had been so angry; furious at her for ruining her pretty features. Bianca had just stood there with a disappointed expression in her eyes. Gabby took all of Marissa angry words but somehow Bianca's silent disapproval hurt worse. _

_Later that night Gabby had sought out her mom._

"_You hate it, don't you, the butterfly?"_

_Bianca just kissed her tattooed cheek._

"_I'm going to have to learn to love it aren't I," she said, "Because it's going to be a part of you __**forever**__. Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again… not without talking it through first with your moms. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up… it'll come with time."_

_Gabby had never loved her mother more than in that moment._

…

Miranda patted her sister on the back to pull her out of her daydream.

"Come on we're not doing a very good job of looking after the bride." She then gave her sister a hug. "You look beautiful in pink, now come on!"

…

"Very handsome." said Spike, walking in as AJ pulled on his jacket.

"The rule was; you be my best man - you stop flirting with me!" AJ joked.

Spike chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"You're safe, you're marrying my half-sister. I'm not going to mess with that!" He sighed again though. "…But you do look handsome!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Sure mom, we're descent!"

Marissa walked in, proudly grinning up at her six foot tall broad shouldered son in his wedding suit.

"Ahh!" she sighed as she admired him. "You look so…"

"…handsome?" suggested Spike. "Told you!" he added winking at AJ.

"Very handsome." said Marissa, unable to resist tugging her son's lapel straight.

"I brought your button holes." she added turning to Spike, "The car will be here in twenty minutes."

"I'm ready, I think." said AJ. He then noticed his mother was alone. "Where's Binks?"

"She's on a mission." said Marissa, "But she'll be here for your big day, don't worry."

AJ smiled back.

"I'm not worried." he said. He turned to Spike. "Do I look worried?"

Spike grinned holding his fingers a few centimetres apart.

"Just a little."

…

Bianca asked the car to wait and eyed up the desolate hostel building. She took a firm grip on her crutches and entered. The hostel manager led her through the shabby corridor, carrying her bag for her. He stopped at door number 96 and knocked loudly on the door.

"Mr Chandelier, you've got a visitor!"

The door handle turned and a bleary eyed and unshaven JR Chandler opened the door.

Bianca sighed.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." she said.

"What do you want?" JR said gruffly.

The manager put the bag down and left.

JR looked from the case back up to Bianca.

"Your son is getting married." said Bianca. "And I am here to ensure you don't continue your tradition of letting him down! So are you going to invite me in?"

…

_JR had come back to Pine Valley six years ago after the health reforms closed down his care facility in California. Without any supervision he'd stopped taking his meds so his mind wasn't in a very healthy place when he decided it was time to come home and reunite with his son. JR got off on the wrong foot right away._

_At that time Spike had been nursing a huge crush on his best friend AJ, just as Emma had turned AJ's proposal down for the first time._

_JR happened to be spying on his son the moment a lovesick Spike, consoling his broken-hearted friend, had moved in for a kiss. _

_JR was horrified at the thought that his son could be gay and was quick to blame Bianca and Marissa for this. IN his rage he missed the part where AJ pushed his friend back and told Spike he loved him but couldn't feel that way about him._

_JR went completely off the rails after that… he started drinking and his hallucinations came back. He stopped being able to listen even when AJ assured him he was actually in love with Emma and had asked her to marry him. _

_After a particularly vicious argument with AJ, who had all the while been trying to help him, JR knocked down a candle at the grand opening of Krystal's new restaurant. The candle was what started the fire that destroyed the Pine Valley Mall._

_A lot of people in the town were affected by this disaster. Dixie almost died after being trapped by fallen debris. Spike broke his hip when part of the roof collapsed and his dance career was ended. Opal suffered lung damage from smoke inhalation that was a contributor to her sad death three years later. _

_JR had once more hurt a lot of people but this time round people knew the cause. JR went right back into Oak Haven for nine months and was then given a supervision order and a new care facility to reside in for the next four years._

_The only good thing to come out of the fire was that it trapped Scott and Marissa together; and working as a team to escape the flames they came to an uneasy truce after years of mistrust and duplicity. A truce which seemed to have stuck. _

…

The inside of JR's room was worse than Bianca feared; it smelt of body odour and dirty clothes were piled on the floor in abundance, along with half empty fast food cartons.

"They let you live like this?" she asked horrified.

"It's what I can afford." said JR, looking down and scratching at a food stain he had just noticed on his shirt.

"Are you taking your meds?" Bianca asked, spying the pharmacy pots on the dresser.

"Are you still walking with your crutches?" JR retorted snidely. "I know how to take care of myself."

Bianca's expression seemed to say that the state of the room said differently.

"Do you?" she asked.

JR sniffed.

"I'm taking my meds." he said quietly.

"Good. Well, come on then! There's a suit in the bag! Get dressed; get cleaned up. The car is waiting."

"I'm not going to the wedding." said JR. "You said this was me disappointing him again but he doesn't want he there. Staying away is the best gift I could give him."

"If he didn't want you there he wouldn't have sent you the invitation. AJ's a grown man he knows his own mind. Put the suit on… and maybe have a shave while you're about it… and let's go, I don't want to be late."

JR slowly picked up the bag.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked before stepping into the bathroom. "You hate me."

"Because I love my son and I want him to be happy."

…

"You're sweating dad. Stop sweating." said Emma, as she and her father travelled in the wedding car to the chapel.

"My baby's getting married. A man's allowed to sweat!"

Emma sighed and took her father by the hand.

"I'm not the baby anymore." said Emma stroking her pregnant stomach. She was showing very large and everyone said that meant it was going to be a boy… She hoped so. She always wanted a son.

"You'll always be my baby." said Ryan giving her daughter a smile.

Just then the car jolted over a pothole.

"Is the driver going to over go every bump?" Emma groaned clutching her belly.

"I can ask him to slow down." Ryan suggested.

"No, we can't be late." insisted Emma as the car jolted again. "We just have to get there."

…

In the car behind, Miranda and Gabby were sat side by side in their bridesmaids dresses. Conversation about the wedding having run dry, talk turned to what Gabby would be doing now she'd left college.

"So have you decided yet if you'll take the job at Fusion?" Miranda asked. "Kendall won't keep the slot open in the graphic design department forever."

"I don't... It's not really…" Gabby began to say and then stopped. "I mean yeah… I'll take it."

Miranda paid more attention to the first answer.

"Not really, what?"

"No…" said Gabby trying to retract her first statement. "Of course I'll stay close."

"But it's not what you want?"

"It is." said Gabby, "Mom needs me here; I'm going to stay."

"Mom? You're staying for mom?"

"Aren't you? You know she'd be lost without us."

"But last time you came home from college I thought you were talking about travelling and Europe."

"Yeah but I've come to my senses… I couldn't do that to mom. I'm going to stay at Fusion."

Miranda turned and stared at her sister in concern.

"Mom wouldn't want to stop you fulfilling your dream?"

"I won't leave." said Gabby firmly. "You don't have to worry about that."

…

AJ stood at the altar and kept one eye on the door as the guests started to arrive. It wasn't a big chapel and quite out of the way, but with the flowers and the white drapery hanging from the rafters, AJ knew this was just the wedding Emma dreamed of.

Ian was acting as usher and leading everyone to their seats. It was quite sparse on the Bride's side. Annie and her minder were near the front behind Madison who Ryan had married two years ago. There was only really Ryan still to arrive out of Emma's family. But Reggie, Camilla, Ayesha and their young son Trip were sat in the bride's side to fill out the space. Uncle Scott, Holly, Charlie and Colby had opted to take a seat on that side too. Cara wasn't invited. Although Scott and Marissa had made peace; Cara and Marissa's relationship was a whole different matter entirely.

On the groom's side Leora, in her wheelchair, sat at the back with Krystal, Jesse and Jenny. David was currently busy in Washington. His Orpheus serum was now on drugs trials as a treatment for Alzheimer's and he was overseeing the project. Tad and Kathy were alone in the next row. Dixie had disappeared again, only this time with Doug; a fireman she met after the Mall fire in 2024. Then Erica, Jackson and Aunt Kendall were in the second row and finally his mom was sat alone at the front watching the door just like him. There was still no sign of Binks.

He felt a hand on his back; it was Spike giving him a supportive grin.

"She'll be here soon, stop worrying."

"Are you talking about Emma or Binks." AJ asked.

"I was talking about Emma…" said Spike, but he made note of the empty seat beside Marissa. "Are you worried your mom will miss it?"

"She'll be here." said AJ. "She's not one to let me down. Wherever she's gone I'm sure it's important."

Time ticked by.

Suddenly there was an unhappy murmur amongst the guest.

JR walked in. When his father hadn't responded to the invitation AJ hadn't expected to see him at all. JR was dressed in a sharp suit with his hair oiled down. He was looking around the room nervously as if he wasn't sure he should be here. Then Bianca walked in behind JR and pointed him to a chair by Tad; the reason for her absence was suddenly made clear.

He gave his mom a wide grin.

"Thank you." he mouthed.

She gave him the thumbs up sign and a smile.

Marissa got up at the sight of her too and hurried over to hug and kiss her wife in welcome. She even shook JR by the hand before they took their seats.

AJ sighed with relief now everyone was here and everything was ready.

He looked towards the door.

Well everyone was here but his bride.

…

The wedding cars pulled in at the chapel and the chauffeur hurried round to open the door. Ryan held out a hand to help his daughter from the car while Miranda and Gabby busied themselves tidying her long train.

"Are we ready?" asked Ryan.

"Ready." said Emma with a smile, but then she stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked, hurrying to help Ryan support Emma who was bent double and couldn't seem to straighten up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the baby didn't enjoy the journey… I'm okay. It's going away again."

She finally stood up and gave then both a grin.

"See I'm good now."

…

Mendelsohn's wedding march began to play on the organ.

AJ stood up straight and watched the door as Emma, looking beautiful in her white dress, began to walk down the aisle, her father holding her arm.

He grinned too at the sight of his two sisters following behind in their pink bridesmaid's dresses. Gabby now hated pink.

As he watched Emma stumbled, leaning forward slightly as if winded. AJ wanted to run to her, he even walked two paces down the steps, but she shooed him back, straightened up and continued on again.

When Ryan gave Emma's hand to AJ he looked concerned and reluctant to let go.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked his bride.

Emma seemed a little breathless,

"I think the baby is sensing my excitement." she said. She turned to the priest, "Can we get on with it please? I want to make this man my husband."

Even as she spoke she groaned and stumbled forward onto her knees. This time half the congregation were on their feet.

AJ knelt beside her.

"Emma, is it the baby?"

"No," she said, her breath coming in pants, "I'm marrying you first. My baby is going to have a father…. I'm marrying you first!"

"What do we do?" Spike exclaimed.

Bianca was suddenly by Emma's side.

"Are you going into labour..?" she asked, "_Someone call an ambulance_!"

Emma hadn't let go of AJ's hand.

"I'm marrying you first." she repeated, starring pleadingly into his eyes.

"Sure, sure…" said AJ. He turned to the stunned priest. "Can we get on with the ceremony… quickly."

"I don't think…" began the priest.

Emma grabbed his trouser leg and cried through gritted teeth.

"I do..!"

AJ held tightly onto Emma's hand, while she was moved into a settled position on the altar steps. Ryan and Spike donated their coat so she could be comfortable

"Ambulance is on its way." said Miranda as she and Marissa moved closer.

"Her waters have broken. This is all happening too fast." said Bianca, "I'm not sure they'll get here in time."

Bianca pulled up her skirt, pulled off her leg brace and was soon kneeling beside Emma.

"I'm just going to take a look okay?"

Emma nodded.

"And what can we do?" asked Marissa, stepping closer.

"Just give then a bit of space." said Krystal kneeling down beside Bianca to see what she could do to help.

Miranda and Gabby both put their arms around their mama and together they watched the scene unfold.

"You're doing great." said Bianca rubbing Emma's knee, "Just breath."

"But I'm getting married!" Emma gasped.

"Yes, you are." said AJ softly. He turned pointedly to the priest, who cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

What followed was possibly one of the strangest wedding's in Pine Valley history.

While the priest went through the ceremony at double speed, Emma all but screamed her vows through the birth pains.

"I can the see the head…" Bianca interjected. "You're almost there."

"Adam Chandler III do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, honour and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

AJ, stunned and in awe of the miracle going on right before his eye whispered,

"I do."

"Emma Lavery, do you take this man…"

"I do, I do, I do!" Emma gasped.

"That will do, I think." said the priest. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"It's coming, it's coming." said Bianca. "One more big push."

AJ put an arm around his new wife and kissed her brow.

"We're married." she gasped.

"We're married." he said.

"One big push." Bianca prompted.

Emma screamed and pushed.

"It's a boy." Krystal said smiling. "He's here. You have a baby boy."

Ian gallantly hand over his jacket to wrap the baby in and Ryan was there to take his new grandson in his arms,

"He's perfect! Just perfect!"

AJ grinned,

"A son," he said quietly as the baby tested his lung for the first time with a loud wail.

Emma nodded, still panting.

"It's not stopping." she gasped. "Should it be stopping?"

"What's wrong?" asked Bianca.

"I still want to push."

Krystal felt her belly.

"Did your doctors say anything about the possibility of twins?"

"Twins." gasped AJ and Emma together.

"I missed my last scan." Emma admitted between pants. "I wanted to go with my husband."

"Okay, let's see what's going on." said Bianca as she got ready to help deliver a second child.

It took five more minutes for the second baby boy to join his brother; just as the ambulance was arriving. The second son, wrapped in JR's jacket, was nestled into Marissa's arms.

The newlywed Mr and Mrs Adam Chandler were now the proud parents to two beautiful baby boys.

…

While the paramedics took Emma and the babies to the ambulance, AJ close on the tails, Bianca was sat exhausted on the altar steps, blood on her hands.

"You were amazing." said Marissa, taking a seat beside her wife and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks." said Bianca nodding slowly and leaning into the hug.

"You delivered our grandsons."

"I did."

Marissa kissed her cheek.

"You're incredible. I don't know how you do it!"

"It's been quite a day." Bianca admitted.

…

Emma opened her eyes in a bright white hospital room, her mouth dry.

"You're awake."

Emma turned to see AJ smiling down at her.

"AJ." she whispered.

AJ sat on the bed and put his arm around her and kissed her.

"My amazing, beautiful wife." she sighed

"Are they..?"

"Our boys?" AJ nodded to the other side of the room where two incubators were sat side by side. "Our boys are perfect."

Emma stared at the two tiny pink human beings sleeping soundly.

"If we had a boy we were going to call him Noah…" she said, "But two boys?"

AJ kissed her brow.

"Well I was thinking, how does Noah, Adam, Chandler and Nathan, Stuart, Chandler sound?"

"Noah and Nathan?"

"Noah and Nate."

Emma smiled.

"I like it!"

"So are up to enjoy a little of our wedding reception?"

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"No I sent on to the hall, although they were a bit reluctant." said AJ. And it had taken quite a bit of persuasion to get Ryan, Marissa and Krystal to give them some space. He pulled out his tablet screen. "They only left because I told them we were going to watch their every move from here. And because they have double... no actually, triple the reasons to celebrate they better have a good time. Now you're awake they can start the speeches."

…

Ryan stood up to address the two empty chairs where AJ and Emma should be sitting but instead sat a smart-screen showing a projection of AJ and Emma watching from their tablet in the hospital.

"My dears, we are here to celebrate the marriage of two beautiful people, AJ and Emma Chandler. They say the path to love never runs smooth. Well after today there can be no doubt this is true love. AJ I hope you know what you've got yourself into. Emma is a smart, stubborn, strong willed young woman and when she knows what she wants nothing will stand in her way! She's also loyal and loving and… sometimes lazy… I know, in you AJ, she had found herself a good man. Take care of her for me and take care of my two little grandkids too while you're at it!"

He raised his glass.

"To the Bride and groom."

The whole room joined in the toast.

It was Marissa's turned to speak next, but as she was gathering her notes JR stood up holding a speech scrawled in a napkin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, forgive my brief words… I never expected to be here… I didn't think I should come. But I am here and…" JR paused, suddenly choked up. "… And all I can say is I am _sooo_ proud of my son. He is the man I always hoped he would be and so much more. And he's gotten married to his childhood sweetheart and started a family of his own… Continuing the Chandler legacy in a way that is so much better than Adam or I ever could." JR licked his lips and turned to Marissa and Bianca. "He is a credit to his mothers and… like I said… I am so, so very proud of him… My son!"

JR raised his glass.

"To Mr and Mrs Chandler."

The room joined in the toast.

Bianca turned to Marissa was she going to speak next?

Marissa got slowly to her feet.

"Thank you JR." she took a deep breath. "Now these words come from me and Binks…just so you know. AJ, when I first met him he was wandering around lost at the Yacht club, I think I fell in love with him right there. He has always been so brave in the face adversity;" she turned to AJ on the screen. "You take your knocks on the chin and get up, brush yourself off and keep on trying. When you first told me you wanted to be teacher and follow in Reggie's footsteps, I wasn't surprised… you taught us all so much, with your faith and conviction, why shouldn't you teach others. In short we all love you and we are so happy for and your bride. I knew the two of you were destined to be together right from the start. Emma was the only girl, besides Binks, ever able to persuade you to get up and dance. That had to be a sign. So I want to wish you both… no, all four of you… all the happiness in the world!"

The room repeated the toast.

"Thanks mom." AJ called through the vid-screen.

She then gave a nod to Spike to continue.

Spike stood up for the best man's speech. He beamed at the room.

"Well what can I tell you about my best friend? He is a prince amongst men. The knight in shining armour every girl dreams of. But he only ever had eyes for one girl… my half-sister, Emma. No matter how many times I told him he was too good for her or that he should aim his sights higher. He would always tell me that he loved Emma, with all his heart; that she was beautiful and kind… and all he ever wanted… _and that I should shut up about it_. He has been in love with my sister for almost fifteen years, give or take… he pined for he when he left of teacher training college and as soon as he qualified, top of his class I might add, he came right back here working at Pine Valley High just so he could be close to her. And because he is an old romantic, every year on Valentine's Day, just like clockwork, he would ask Emma to marry him. And every year, without fail, my dumb-ass sister would say no… Thank god she came to her senses and proposed to him. AJ got the girl of his dreams… and Emma got her knight… I only hope the rest of us could be so lucky… So a toast - _To love_!"

"To love." chorused the room.

Spike was still standing.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom's first dance, but as I don't imagine the bride will be up to much dancing any time soon. I suggest everyone get up and dance with the one you love in honour of them."

Couples got up to dance. Bianca and Marissa were the first on the floor. Krystal danced with Jesse, Ryan with Madison, Scott with Holly, Erica with Jackson. Ian walked up to talk to Leora, but Ayesha grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the floor instead. Tad was dancing with both his grown up daughters. JR had gone over to sit with Annie and the two of them seemed quite friendly.

Gabby and Miranda were left sitting on the side-lines like wall flowers.

Spike strode up and held out his hand to Miranda.

"So _Mouse_, shall we dance?"

Miranda laughed and took her cousin by the hand…

"Only if you stop calling me that!"

…That left Gabby all alone. The music changed tempo and Bianca appeared from the throng and collapsed next to her youngest daughter.

"Hey baby." she said.

"Mom?"

Bianca leaned in and put a hand on her daughter's knee.

"So a little bird has told me you're planning to take the job at Fusion…"

Gabby scowled.

"Was the bird called Miranda?"

"No." said Bianca. "Just a bird… Why would you want a job in a graphic design department? You're an artist! You wanted to be an artist."

"Graphic design is art." said Gabby.

Bianca squeezed her daughter's knee a little tighter.

"Do you know what I've always loved about you? You always had this drive; this inquisitive spirit. You always wanted to see everything; do everything; be everything. There was no stopping you! You've been that way ever since you were small. So what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed." protested Gabby.

"So my free-spirited daughter is just going to settle to a small town life?"

"It's not like it's ever dull around here."

"True, true! But what about your travelling?"

"I just want to stay close."

"Close to what?"

"Not a what… a who. I want to stay close to you."

"Why?"

"Because…"Gabby stared at her mother, "…Don't you want me to stay?"

"I want you to be happy! Sticking in this one town isn't going to do that."

"Mom?"

"I'm not saying I don't want you safe. I spoke to Colby, she's happy to put you up in her flat in London and I called Moma Reese, she's happy for you to stay with her and Maggie in Paris for however long you want."

"You'd let me go?"

"Of course I would! As long as you promise to come back and visit."

Gabby laughed with delight and gave Bianca a fierce hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Gabby pulled away.

"But Miranda stayed." she said suddenly feeling guilty again.

"Miranda needs me as much as I need her. You on the other hand are more than capable of looking after yourself!"

Gabby nodded.

"Thank you. I'll…"

"… think about it." finished Bianca.

Suddenly a slightly out of breath Kendall approached with Marissa.

"Come on." said Kendall, grabbing her niece's hand. "Come dance with your old aunt!"

Gabby gave her mom another quick hug and then let herself be dragged away

Marissa collapsed on Gabby's vacant seat, a tablet in her hand.

"I have our boy here. He's doing a tour of the party" said Marissa handing the screen over to Bianca. "It's your turn to talk to him."

"Hey buddy." said Bianca, smiling at the blue eyed young man watching from the screen. "How is everyone your end?"

"Emma is in good shape. A little tired…"

"… and sore…"said Emma's voice off screen. "But thank your mom for being there and doing what she did."

"Did you get that?" AJ asked.

"I got that." said Bianca, "And Emma you're more than welcome. Not many grandmothers' get to deliver their grandkids."

"_Nana Binks_." said AJ in amusement. "Noah and Nate are fast asleep or I would introduce you again."

"Good." said Bianca. "And they're good names."

"We thought so… No more Adam Chandler's… it's too much of a legacy. I'd much rather they are raised in the Tasker-Montgomery tradition, where all you need is love."

"Here, here." said Marissa happily.

She kissed Bianca's cheek.

"All you need is love."

…


	764. Chapter 764 : Twenty-five years later

Bianca sighed. She was only half awake, but she felt an arm wrap around her waist; a warm breath on her neck; a soft kiss against her ear.

"Happy twenty-fifth anniversary!" Marissa whispered sweetly.

Bianca gave a light chuckle,

"That was last week."

"I know," said Marissa snuggling closer, "I'm still celebrating."

Bianca groaned happily at the intimacy of the moment.

"So, are you ready for today?" Marissa asked, kissing Bianca's neck.

"Are you?" Bianca asked, not really moving or opening her eyes. She was enjoying the closeness with her wife too much.

Marissa sighed and planted more kisses along Bianca's neck.

"Gabby's flight will be here at four, AJ is collecting the grandkids straight from school… I think we're set."

"I'm still not sure why you're making such a fuss about it." said Bianca softly; finally rolling onto her back and opening her eyes. Bianca stared up into the familiar sight of her wife's warm hazel eyes and bright beautiful smile. They had both changed over the years, hair a little greyer, a few more wrinkles on their cheeks, but whenever Bianca gazed at Marissa she always wondered at how those eyes and that smile had never changed… that they still had the power to take her breath away.

Marissa kissed her briefly on the lips.

"It matters because it's Miranda's big break.. playing Miranda in The Tempest..." said Marissa.

"For the Pine Valley Players." added Bianca.

"But it's getting her out of herself and maybe at some point…"

"Out of the house." finished Bianca.

Miranda was becoming a concern to both her mothers. She hadn't had much luck over the years on the dating scene. First there was the disaster that was Cole, a player who had only been interested in Miranda for her fortune… and who left town under a cloud after making both Jenny and Kathy pregnant. Then Valentin, a nephew of Dimitri's, came to town. Kendall had made a big joke about how the sparks that were once kindled between her mother and Dimitri would be replicated in Miranda and Erica's old love's nephew. Miranda and Valentin did date but he was hiding a secret from her… from everyone. It was only after falling for Spike that Valentin was able to admit the truth about who he really was. Spike and Valentin were now a happy couple but Miranda was once more nursing a broken heart and had once again moved back to her old room in the White House with her mothers.

"Tonight is going to be amazing." insisted Marissa

"And you're not just saying that?" Bianca asked, with a worried joke.

Marissa smothered the concern with a longer kiss.

"She's going to be fine." she insisted, punctuation her point with another kiss. A kiss that lingered…

'_Knock… knock… knock…'_

Bianca and Marissa groaned as one as the door slowly opened and Miranda peered in.

"Are you up?" she asked.

The women separated and turned to their unwanted intruder.

"We're up." said Marissa, shifting away from her wife and straightening her night gown.

"For someone nicknamed mouse… you don't half make a lot of noise in the mornings." joked Bianca.

"Sorry, I brought you a morning coffee." said Miranda, embarrassed about what she interrupted.

"It's okay." said Bianca sitting up and taking a mug of coffee from her eldest child. "We were just talking about your big day…"

"My…" began Miranda, almost as if she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but then from a look off Marissa she quickly recovered. "Yeah… sure, my big day…"

"We can go over your lines if you want." Bianca suggested as Miranda handed Marissa her coffee mug.

"That's okay." said Miranda, "AJ and I have got it covered."

Bianca looked from Miranda and Marissa, they both looked a little shifty as if something else was going on.

"Are sure there is nothing else I can do?" Bianca asked.

Miranda's face became a mask of innocence.

"Nothing at all." she said. "Just be there on time, that is all."

…

"Dad, I don't want eggs." Noah sulked.

"Eat your breakfast!" warned AJ. "You'll need the energy. There is a lot going on today."

AJ was trying to get his boys ready for school, but the pair never made it easy for him. He was currently living in his mom's pool house with the boys. They had been there a year after Emma unexpectedly left him to go to Chicago, and never came back.

"You mean the show?" Nate asked; his mouth already full of food. Unlike his brother he was enjoying the scrambled eggs.

"Yeah." said AJ. "_The show_."

"Does Nana Binks…?" Noah began to ask but AJ shushed him as there was a knock on the door.

"Only me." said Marissa, stepping in from patio. "I came to see how my boys were doing."

"Hi Nana 'Rissa." Noah called.

Nate said something similar only it was muffled by his full mouth.

"Are you all ready for tonight?" AJ asked, giving his mother a hug.

"I think so." said Marissa.

"And Binks?"

Marissa grinned,

"She's busy with her exercises…"

"I don't mean…" began AJ.

"She's suspicious but she doesn't know what it's about…" said Marissa following his thoughts.

AJ shook his head.

"You know she hates surprises."

"I know." said Marissa . "But I think she'll forgive us in the end."

…

Later than day Miranda was sitting at a corner table at Krystal's Diner. Camilla had taken over the restaurant a few years back, but didn't have the heart to change the name. Charlie suddenly slumped on the couch next to her, making her jump. She'd been lost in thought.

"So who are you taking tonight then, Mouse?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

Charlie grinned at her

"Who are you taking tonight?" he asked again. "I was hoping that you would ask me?"

"You?" said Miranda with a frown on her pretty face. "You're a little young for me don't you think?"

"Only… what?... ten years younger?"

"Eight!" Miranda corrected.

"Pfft," said Charlie. "Eight years is nothing. Look at Ian and Leora. When he trained to be a nurse that was the first surprise… he was always such a dupe growing up. Then when he picked Leora over Ayesha; that surprised everyone!"

"Why do I have to take anyone?" Miranda asked hotly.

"Because I hate to see you lonely. I know it didn't work out with Valentin…

"It did for Spike." said Miranda. "And I'm happy for them both. And I'm not lonely. I just don't see why everyone thinks I need a man."

Miranda was well aware of all the mutterings going on around her. That she didn't date because she'd lost her faith in men. Because of her history and her father, a man she had never met and who never hurt _her_ but was a shadow under which she could never quite free herself. It's not as if she hadn't known good men in her life, Uncle Jack, Reggie, AJ, Spike… but it was true, she somehow always looked for the bad and generally found it.

Charlie was giving her a charmingly cocky smile. She knew he liked her…

"Look, you are an attractive, intelligent thirty-something who should have men falling at her feet." Charlie insisted. "I know Cole was a jerk, but I'm not. Do you really want to be back living with your moms'…? You should be out having fun with someone who cares about you."

"Don't." warned Miranda.

But Charlie grabbed her hand and stared intently into her eyes.

"Why won't you give me a chance to prove I'm different? Why are you afraid of intimacy"

Miranda stared back.

"When did you become a physiologist?"

"When my friend turned herself into a recluse!"

"I don't…" Miranda began to say. Charlie just stared back at her. "Look I was right about Cole." she insisted.

"And what about me? I'm the good guy here. I really care about you…"

"There is the small fact that you are my Uncle."

"Not by blood." said Charlie. "We couldn't be more distantly related of we tried."

"You are also Cara's son."

"You are not giving me a chance because of our mother's ancient rivalry? You're a grown woman! Stop making excuses…" He tipped his head sideways and gave her a small teasing smile. "I know you like me… just a little bit."

Miranda gave him a withering look, but it softened slightly.

"I like you." she admitted softly.

Charlie grinned.

"Then it's a date." he said. "I'll pick you up at seven!"

…

Bianca was considering her reflection in the mirror. Marissa was insisting they dress up for this evening's performance. She had selected a classic little black dress with a tailored black velvet jacket and a simple diamond necklace. It all went well with the smart back silver topped cane she held in her hand.

"Beautiful." sighed Marissa, pulling on her shoes as she emerged from the closet.

Marissa had selected to dress an equally simple dress, in red, that clung to her figure in just the right ways.

Bianca's grinned at her wife.

"Yes you are."

Marissa stepped closer and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Do you have everything?" Marissa asked, pulling a wrap around her shoulder and picking up her purse from the end of the bed.

Bianca nodded. She adjusted her robotic leg brace slightly, took a tight grip of her cane and followed her wife to the door.

…

Miranda's play was to be held at the art centre. It was a huge venue but there was a number of small auditoriums just the right size for a small theatrical production. The chauffeur however was struggling through the traffic that seemed to be incredibly busy even for a Saturday night.

Marissa got a text on her cell just as the car was stopped by another red light.

Bianca leaned closer to see who the message was from.

"It's from Gabby." said Marissa. "Ian picked them up from the airport and she's waiting for us at the theatre."

"It will be good to see my baby again." said Bianca, sitting back with a smile. "It's been too long..."

She looked ahead at the traffic again.

"…If we ever get there."

…

The closer they got to the Art Centre the more traffic there seemed to be.

"Is there something else going on at the centre tonight?" Bianca asked as they followed a news van snarled up in the same column of traffic.

"Maybe." said Marissa, checking her watch distractedly.

Bianca gave her wife a suspicious glare.

"Okay… tell me now what is happening or we turn around and I go back home."

Marissa blinked and gave her a guilty grin.

"Don't get mad." she said. "It is for a good cause."

"What..?" Bianca began to ask.

Just then the car turned into the Art Centre lot. There was a huge crowd at the entrance and hovering over the doorway was a giant smiling holo-image of Bianca's face.

"What is this?" Bianca asked her question, turning to wonder.

"This is you." said Marissa, taking her wife's hand and squeezing it. "This is all for you!"

…

Bianca walked through cheering crowds into an auditorium filled to the rafters; every man, women and child in the room on their feet applauding her. There were also three TV cameras filming her every move and showing it on a huge screen behind the stage.

Gabby hurried forward and gave her mother a hug. Reese and Maggie must had travelled from Paris with her for they were there too, applauding. And there was Gabby's son, Jackson, standing between them and cheering at the top of his lungs.

Miranda came forward too and AJ, and the twins. Kendall, her arms around her son's shoulders, was beaming at her sister. Everyone was smiling and clapping.

"But what is all this?" Bianca asked as Marissa, a hand on her back, pushed her slowly towards the stage. "There's no play?"

"No play." admitted Marissa, "Something much better."

The stage lights came up on another holo-image of Bianca. The technology was expensive… there seemed to be no expense spared for whatever was going on tonight. Then the familiar figure of Ted Gilly, one of the most popular television presenters in the USA, stepped into the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman… tonight we are here to celebrate one of the most outstanding humanitarians of the twenty-first century, Bianca Montgomery." he announced. The cheers double in volume and Bianca finally made it to the stage to stand beside him.

"Now, Bianca first came to the worlds notice almost fifty years ago as the daughter of socialite Erica Kane. She has from a very young age made it her mission in life to help others. Founding the Miranda Centre when she was just 20 years old she has since been responsible for improving the lives of over a million people all over the world and her kindness has touched the hearts of so many more. "

"And so." Ted announced to the audience as lights in the auditorium lowered once more. "A reminder of the life of one of the most loved people on the world."

Bianca blushed.

Marissa just smiled at her wife.

"It's true. It's all true!"

Ted led Bianca back to a seat on the front row beside Marissa as the story of her life began to play on the big screen.

…

"My sister has the greatest capacity for love that I have ever seen in a human being." Kendall's voice boomed out of the speakers as her smiling face appeared on screen. "She has witnessed the worst humanity has to offer and yet she always finds the positive… the hope… and if she can't find it, then she will make it happen! That is how the Miranda Centre started; as a hope. And now it's more of a miracle and it's all because of my little sister. Now she has had her critics. Some say it's easy for my sister to be generous, with all her wealth and connections... but there are people out there with a lot more money and a lot more power that choose to do a lot less with it. I think it was E.M. Marshall that said 'The bravest souls are the men that stand by their convictions'. My sister is the bravest soul I know!"

"So what can I say about my mother…" Gabby said her smiling face taking over the story. "She is an inspiration."

A narrator's voice took over.

"Gabby is Bianca's youngest daughter; a portrait artist of international standing who was one of the founders of the Back to Paper movement. The beginning of the push away from the dominance of computer screens. Instead encouraging children to write and draw without technology."

Gabby took on the story again.

"My mother has always seen the bigger picture and she encouraged us growing up to do the same. I talked to my mom about concerns about how my son was being told at school from the age of four that he had to use a tablet for his art homework rather than a pencil. She told me that if I saw a problem it was my job to make it better… I never expected it to take off the way it had… but I'm glad it did. And I'm glad I got to help and inspire so many people."

While she was talking the screen was showing Gabby working in her studio and finished with her presenting a beautiful portrait of her mother to the camera.

"It's just a small taste of what my mother must feel everyday…" Gabby finished saying, standing beside the portrait now, "All the lives she has touched. But she will always be my inspiration… always."

"I call her Binks…"

The screen cut to AJ now.

"She adopted me when I was… um… nine, I think. The same day she married my mom. She has always been there for me… supporting my dreams." The camera cut to AJ working at school, talking to his students in the corridor and then giving sailing lesson's at the lake. "There is no one better at helping you make the right decisions. She seen it all; done it all… and if she thinks you're doing the right thing then know it's true."

"AJ Chandler is the hard working head master of Pine Valley High." the narrator's voice explained. "A popular teacher with his pupils. He believes that it is the lessons he learnt from Bianca that are the most important thing he has to pass on to his students."

"Life is all about the decisions you make." AJ said. "Choices good and bad are what shape you. The most important thing is to make sure you make the right choices… and with Bianca backing you it's very hard to make a wrong one."

The screen then blackened and opened to reveal a shot of Bianca after her beating; black eye; swollen cheek; torn lip. And then the screen blacked out again, lightening to show JR Chandler's face.

"I was sick but I hurt her in the worse ways…" he said. "But she forgave me… she saved me. She gave me a roof over my head when I was homeless, she gave me a job… she got me back on his feet again. She didn't have to do anything but she was too good a person to let me suffer. And because of her I got my life back, and a relationship with my son. She's just too good for this world."

The narrator took over again.

"JR Chandler, while suffering from Schizophrenia, assaulted both Bianca and her wife on two separate occasions. But since then he has turned his life around. He started working as a janitor at the Miranda centre ten years ago but since then has turned his hand to fundraising and is now one of the Miranda centre's greatest supporters and most vocal promoters."

"Working at the Miranda centre taught me so much…" JR continued. "And it is where I met my wife Jackie." The scene widened to show JR with is arm around his plump smiling wife. "Bianca has given me so much. There is never enough time for me to make it up to her."

The scene cut then to Miranda's smiling face.

"Growing up knowing that there was this great international charity doing good in my name was a lot to take in. It started because my mom was determined to make sure that no one should go through what she went through when she was raped at nineteen. People forget that was how it started… she was raped and I was born. I was her hope, I guess, and from that hope she built the Miranda Centre. '_No one should suffer alone_', that was her motto and from that she has helped battered women rebuild their lives, provided healthcare to those in need, touched people all over the world… And on top that… she my mom! I couldn't love her more if I tried!"

Finally Marissa's face appeared on screen.

"They used her call her Saint Bianca as a joke." Marissa said. "I think it's pretty apt really. We are here to celebrate the woman who had been the love of my life for over twenty-five years which may make me a little biased but there is no one who deserves this honour more. She spends all her time giving to others… you have no idea how much of a struggle it is for her to let you do something for her in return. We fell in love over our kids and our messed up love lives and she showed me so much kindness, compassion and love… well after that I could never let go."

More talking head appeared.

Jackie, JR's wife, talked about how the Miranda centre saved her from a violent ex-boyfriend. There were a few other men, women and children who's lives had been touched by Bianca Montgomery and her charitable work. There were even a few celebrities. The hip-hop sensation GaZ-T talked about how the Miranda centre saved him and his sister from an abusive mother. Action film star Rachel Hernandez talked about the Miranda centre helping her mother improve her education and find work after her father died. TV News Anchorman Lenny White talked about the Miranda centre saving his sister from a life of prostitution. Ted Gilly appeared and spoke about how the Miranda centre helped his daughter's after she was hospitalised by her husband. Dr Osei talked about the hospital's the Miranda Centre set up in Africa and the lives that were saved, including his own. The scene widened and more and more talking heads filled the screen, you could no longer pick out individual conversations, just hundreds and hundreds of smiling people who had been touched by Bianca's kindness.

Marissa, who had been holding into Bianca's hand throughout the whole screening, leaned closer.

"You saved all these people."

"Not really." said Bianca modestly.

"Yes, really." Marissa insisted.

The film ended and Ted Gilly came forward again and encouraged Bianca back up onto the stage.

"And so it is greatest and proudest honour to announce Bianca Montgomery Humanitarian of the Year." he said proudly. "And here to present the honour is perhaps her greatest fan…"

Ted waved his hand towards the right of the stage and a frail, old lady with beautiful coffered white hair and a glamorous smile was wheeled out of the wings.

"… Erica Kane." finished Ted.

Bianca laughed in delight at the sight of her mother.

"My angel." Erica exclaimed. There was a heavy gold trophy balanced on her knee.

Bianca gave her mother a hug and took the trophy from her shaking fingers.

"You look amazing… immortal as always." Bianca gushed.

"No… no…" said Erica, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Today is all about you." She kissed the hand she held. "And no one deserves it more… sweetie… No one."

…

That night Bianca lay in her bed and gazed up at the ceiling, still in a daze about everything that had gone on that evening.

"So." Marissa asked snuggling in beside her. "Am I forgiven for springing all that on you?"

"You're forgiven." said Bianca. "But it wasn't right, not really."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"Well it wasn't me that saved all those people. It was the people who worked for the centre, who manage the out reach programmes and the hospital services and…"

Marissa groaned and clamped her hand over her wife's mouth.

"You know there is such a thing as being too good. All the good that those people did could only happen because of you. Now be gracious and except that you deserve this."

Bianca nodded mutely.

"Okay." she mumbled.

Marissa finally withdrew her hand.

Bianca turned around and grasped Marissa by the waist.

"And I'm not always good." she insisted.

Marissa laughed.

"Honey, you are an angel… not that there is anything wrong with that."

Bianca leaned closer, a wicked grin on her lips.

"I can be bad too." she whispered, stopping with her mouth inches from Marissa's.

Marissa licked her lips in anticipation.

"You can at that." she said with a laugh, reaching back to turn out the light.

**…**

Some time later Bianca settled back into her pillow with a wide grin on her lips.

"There is something I was meaning to talk to you about before the distraction." she said.

"What?" asked Marissa, with a happy smile.

"Miranda."

"What about her?" asked Marissa turning to her wife curiously.

"Her date tonight..."

"Charlie?"

Bianca sighed.

"Yeah... I know it was just a first date but they looked pretty serious."

"Is that a hint that I have to make peace with Cara?"

"Well you know from experience how hard it is to be happy when you moms hate each other."

Marissa snorted, half amused.

"Are you comparing my perfectly legitimate reservations about Cara Castillio with to your mother's old vendetta against mine?"

"I didn't say that..." said Bianca with a meek smile. "Just..."

"...I need to make my peace with Cara." finished Marissa unhappily, wondering if Bianca saw her as a version of Erica or Krystal in that scenario. "But only if she'll make her peace with me!"

"Just try." said Bianca. "Our kids deserve to be a happy as us."

Marissa sighed and turned back to Bianca.

"And we are happy."

Bianca grinned and kissed her lips.

"Happy and in love forevermore."

...

**THE END... for real this time.**

**Thank you for reading! :o)**


End file.
